Las hijas de Po
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Después de encontrar a Himiko y criarla junto a su esposa, la vida de Po ha ido cambiando con el tiempo, Lu Ann Ping va viviendo cada día junto a su hermana y sus compañeros, pero todo va cambiando cuando descubre un amor difícil y no correspondido
1. Chapter 1

_**La hija de Po**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en china, Po estaba entrenando en el bosque, en su mente imaginaba que estaba peleando contra alguien, salgo y lanzó una patada, cayó de rodillas y salto hacia atrás cayendo en sus manos y siguió saltando hasta que se tiro y lanzó un golpe soltando algo de sudor, el golpe le dio a un árbol y lo partió de forma fácil, no solo el árbol se partió sino otros cuatro más con su golpe y quedo un rastro de tierra del golpe y una onda de aire-

Creo que me pase -dijo Po calmado viendo el rastro por su golpe- bueno no importa -se dio vuelta y regreso al palacio donde estaba Shifu y sus alumnos y amigos-

Que bueno que llegas Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo y Po lo saludo- escucha Po estarás solo por unos días me tengo que llevar a los furiosos a una evaluación antes de dejarte todo el control a ti

Si maestro descuide estaré bien -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿y Mei Ling?

Ella tuvo que salir también se llevó a Sai -dijo Shifu sonriendo- nos veremos en la evaluación y luego regresará con el bebe -Po asintió calmado- Bien pero recuerda no te acerques a la armería y procura que esté cerrada

Si descuide los documentos sagrados están en orden creo que aprovechare y les daré una leída -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿hay algo más que me quiera decir?

No para nada -dijo Shifu calmado- creo que es la primera vez que te dejo solo

Descuide maestro Shifu estaré bien -dijo Po sonriendo-

Recuerda Po soy alérgico al polvo así que debes barrer el patio cada dos días -dijo Grulla acercándose- por favor maestro

No te vayas a comer mis galletas de plátano si quieres debes comprar mas -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Recuerda te encargo las revistas de insectos de la semana hay dinero dentro de un jarrón con los planos del cuerpo de los felinos -dijo Mantis susurrándole a Po en su oído y se bajo-

Recuerda Po comer mas vegetales y si tienes hambre hay ingredientes en la cocina para tres semanas entiendes? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po asintió sentía que hablaba con una mama-

Solo cuídate Po y no hagas nada indebido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- o te castigaré

Ya chicos por favor me tratan igual que a un niño -dijo Po algo irritado- además yo soy el maestro ahora descuiden seré responsable y todo estará en orden y además ¿cuando he echo algo indebido? -dijo Po sonriendo y en eso recordó la virginidad de la princesa, bañarse en un lago al aire libre y bañarse con Víbora- bueno disfruten su viaje yo estaré bien -sonrío a todos los cuales asintieron pero por alguna razón estaba indecisa de irse y dejarlo solo-

Hay...tengo el presentimiento de que no debo dejarte solo -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Descuida Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios- estaré bien no dejes que malos pensamientos te afecten

Si amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tratare de que esos pensamientos no me afecten -todos los maestros comenzaron a bajar por los escalones mientras ella no podía dejar de ver a Po pensando que algo malo iba a pasar, el maestro la llamo y ella seguido su camino dejando a Po sonriendo y saludando cuando vio que estaban al final de la escalera sonrío aun mas grande-

Que bien al fin solo si -dijo Po sonriendo y emocionado, solo se quedo quieto sintiendo la brisa del aire y suspiro, La Paz era muy agradable en eso solo dejo salir un gas con un sonido muy fuerte- al fin libertad -sonrío y se fue alejando de ahí, atrás de él estaba Zeng el cual había recibido el impacto en el pico solo se quedo quieto y cayo desmayado de espaldas- veamos que haré primero?

Po se la paso entrenando un poco hasta medio día, revisó la armería y tenía un candado como había dicho Shifu, suspiro y fue a ver los rollos los fue revisando si todos estaban en orden alfabético, tomo uno y puso una hamaca en el patio junto a un árbol y se recostó en ella leyendo un rollo sobre hacer jabones, a un lado tenía una mesa con una bebida, no usaba su camisa y solo tenía puesto su pantalón, se relajaba a su manera, después de unas horas llego la noche y preparo la sopa suficiente para Zeng y el, después de comer se dio un baño y se puso un pantalón holgado, se acostó y se durmió un rato, si el estaba en paz.

Durante todo el camino Tigresa no dejaba de pensar en Po si estaba bien, había comido, no se había metido en problemas y por que sentía que si no volvía podría arrepentirse pero no lo sabia con seguridad, solo camino con calma rezando al cielo que nada le pasara a Po, mientras no muy lejos del palacio había una figura encapuchada delgada como hembra, estaba cargando un bulto algo pequeño en sus brazos, la figura solo corrió atravesando el bosque de bambú, atrás de ella había otras figuras persiguiéndola, le pisaban los talones, la figura solo se escondió dentro de un tronco y se quedo quieta, la figura que la perseguía la paso dejándola tranquila un rato, la encapuchada se quito la capucha de la cabeza dejando ver que era un pantera con ojos color verdes jade solo suspiro, de sus ropas saco un mapa enrollado y lo vio.

" _Bien el valle de La Paz con el Guerrero Dragón esta muy cerca"_ pensó con seriedad para no llamar la atención de las figuras que la perseguían, en sus brazos el bulto se movió un poco, lo meció hasta que se calmo un poco, hizo un movimiento con sus manos moviendo los dedos, hizo un alemán a izquierda, un alemán a la derecha y movió los dedos como una especie de aleteo, pero al ultimo momento extendió la mano con fuerza apuntándole al bulto el cual dejó de moverse, la pantera lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar un poco " _perdóname pero quiero que inicies con una vida mas tranquila_ " pensó con tristeza, salió del tronco para ver si había algo afuera pero no vio nada, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, llego al valle y se fue directo al palacio de Jade donde dejó al bulto en la entrada del palacio, lo vio como suma tristeza y lloro " _perdóname perdóname enserio pero es mejor así estarás bien viviendo aquí solo crece como una buena hembra mi pequeña Himiko_ " la pantera le puso una nota pegada al bulto, se reveló que era una pequeña pantera de ojos color verde jade con algunos detalles blancos en sus cara no parecía tener mas de dos años, la pantera le dio un beso en la cabeza y golpeo la puerta con fuerza haciendo un eco en todo el palacio y Po se despertó, avanzó y fue la apuesta la cual seguía sonando.

¡Ya voy! -dijo Po medio dormido, los golpes pararon y abrió la puerta- bienvenido al palacio de Jade, soy el maestro Po ¿que se le ofrece? -vio hacia enfrente y no había nada- niños bandalos y vagabundos -saco la cabeza y vio nada a los lados pero en eso escucho un pequeño llanto y bajo la mirada topándose con la vista de una pequeña cachorra- por Buda -la cargo en sus brazos y la meció- ya ya ya paso -la niña se tranquilizo un poco, Po la metió y noto la carta que tenía- ¿y esto? ¿Quien te dejo aquí? -se la llevo mientras la pantera solo se fue llorando de ahí- veamos Himiko -vio la nota- bueno pequeña parece que te dejaron a nuestro cuidado -la nota decía-

 _Por favor cuiden de mi hija, por motivos muy duros no puedo cuidarla por favor cuídenla y que lleve una vida muy feliz, ella desciende de un clan con poderes de la oscuridad y por esa razón la ven como una amenaza pero se que ella no es mala es solo una niña, cuiden a mi hija y háganla una buena hembra en el futuro su nombre es Himiko._

Po termino de leer la nota y vio a la niña la cual estaba confundida viendo a Po, Po sonrío un poco y decidió llamar a Zeng.

Zeng ¿puedes venir por favor? -dijo Po y Zeng apareció abrazando un gansito de peluche-

¿Que pasa maestro Po? -dijo Zeng medio dormido-

¿Tenemos leche y una cuna que sobren? -dijo Po sonriendo y Zeng se quedo sorprendido-

¿Para que? -dijo Zeng sorprendido-

Para ella -dijo Po mostrando a la pequeña pantera en sus brazos-

Sabia que algún día le traería a una niña suya -dijo Zeng viendo a la niña-

Que no no a ella la encontré afuera con una nota en su manta que la cubría -dijo Po sonriendo mostrando a la niña- rápido Zeng es tarde y quiero dormir y por lo visto la pequeña también -la pequeña pantera bostezo un poco-

Muy bien hay un poco de leche que suele tomar la maestra Tigresa -dijo Zeng y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina-

Que bien tener a una felina aquí -dijo Po sonriendo, ambos llevaron a la pequeña y encontraron una botella de leche a medio tomar, Zeng la calentó un poco y se la dio a Po en un vaso pequeño para sale y la pequeña fue tomando, Po le dio de comer y la hizo eructar, solo se la llevo con el a la cama, puso una cama extra a su lado y acomodo las almohadas de sus compañeros para recargar a la pequeña en los lados y cabeza, la tapo y se acostó- bueno pequeña bienvenida al palacio de Jade -bostezo y se quedo dormido- mañana veré que hacer contigo

A la mañana siguiente Po despertó algo temprano debido a que la pequeña se había hecho del baño en su pañal, Po la levanto y busco a Zeng pero el estaba dormido todavía, fue a la cocina y encontró unos papeles de servilletas y tuvo que improvisarle un pañal de momento, le calentó un poco de leche y le dio de comer, la pequeña quería más Po se acercó para verla y la pequeña le dio una mordido en el dedo, Po solo sujeto su dedo viéndolo, vio que a la pequeña le estaban naciendo los dientes pero todavía no estaban completos, suspiro un poco y decidió ir con alguien que lo ayudara, tal vez su padre o la señora Yun podrían ayudarlo, bajó al valle y vio que su padre apenas estaba abriendo el restaurante se acercó con la niña en sus brazos.

Hola papa -dijo Po nervioso y el señor Ping volteo para ver a su hijo pero su sonrisa se cambio por una cara de asombro- hay que hablar.

No me digas -dijo el señor Ping serio- ¡Ya soy abuelo! ¡Al fin! -grito lleno de alegría de ver a su hijo con una niña- hay hijo no sabes cuánto esperaba este momento, esperaba que tú y Tigresa ya me dieran nietos -estaba sonriendo viendo a la niña- ¡Hay mírala se parece a una felina pero tiene marcas de panda! ¡Y tiene tus ojos! -vio el cuerpo de la pequeña que solo era cubierta de la cintura para abajo, tenía ojos verdes jade como Po, su pelaje era oscuro en el pecho pero en las manos tenía el pelaje blanco igual que un circulo en su estómago en donde estaba su ombligo, las orejas de la niña eran blancas y estaba algo gordita por ser tan pequeña- ¿con quien la tuviste? ¿Le fuiste infiel a Tigresa?

¡No papa! ¡No es mi hija es una niña que dejaron en las puertas del palacio! -dijo Po totalmente rojo y el señor Ping puso sus alas en las caderas y se puso serio- papa es encerio no creo que esta pequeña pantera sea mi hija -mientras pensaba " _no recuerdo haber estado con una pantera_ "-

Po quiero que me digas todo y que te expliques de una vez -dijo el señor Ping molesto, Po entro al restaurante y le contó todo mientras la pequeña le daba de comer un plato de tallarines en una sopa para que pudiera masticar o tragar con facilidad- ya veo así que ¿cuando saliste a ver quien tocaba la puerta ya no había nadie y solo la encontraste?

Así es según la carta se llama Himiko y tiene poderes oscuros -dijo Po tranquilo, la pequeña termino de comer y Po le limpio la boca- ¿que debo hacer papa? Shifu no esta y creo que el y Víbora son los únicos que saben cuidar un bebe, además de que no sé que diría Tigresa

Bueno hijo yo te apoyare a cuidarla pero dime ¿tienes cosas para ella? Como pañales o comida o biberones -dijo el señor Ping pero vio como Po se puso medio nervioso y negó con la cabeza- hay hijo déjame a la pequeña y ve a comprarle cosas sobretodo ropa y pañales por lo que veo no tiene mas de dos años -acaricio la cabeza de la niña y esta sonrío-

Esta bien papa ya regreso -dijo Po levantándose pero la pequeña no dejaba de verlo cuando se empezó a alejar la bebe trato de seguir gateando en la mesa y comenzó a hacer sonidos-

Jaja hijo creo que la niña no quieres que te vayas sin ella -dijo Ping sonriendo-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Po confundido, el señor Ping bajo a la niña al suelo y esta comenzó a gatear hacia Po, la pequeña llego con el y se sentó en el suelo para verlo con sus ojitos curioso- jeje -sonrío nervioso-

Llévala contigo -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo, Po solo sonrío nervioso viendo a la pequeña que estaba en sus pies, solo se bajo y la cargo- jeje así podrás probarle la ropa

Si papa ya regresamos -dijo Po viendo a la pequeña pantera la cual le sonreía al verlo- bueno hay que comprarte ropa pequeña -la primera parada de Po fue un lugar donde vendían pañales y ropas para bebés- hola buenos días

Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarlo Guerrero Dragon? -dijo una cabra hembra atendiendo la tienda-

Si bueno estoy buscando ropa para ella -Po mostró a la niña en sus brazos la cual se escondía en su pecho por su timidez, la cabra sonrío y comenzó a hacer sonidos de ternura de verla-

Es tan adorable ¿es su hija? -dijo la cabra riendo-

No bueno ella es...-Po no sabia que decir por el miedo y los nervios- solo vengo por ropa para la pequeña y pañales ¿me podría ayudar? -sonrío lo mejor posible-

Claro venga -la cabra le fue mostrando pañales y ropa para bebe desde mamelucos hasta ropa individual para usar en temporada de frío y calor, Po pago por las cosas para la bebe y la cambio ahí mismo, le puso un mameluco amarillo con un agujero en la parte trasera para que su cola saliera, Po solo salió de ahí con la niña y las bolsas en sus brazos, regreso con su padre y dejó a la pequeña en una mesa con las cosas a un lado-

Papa necesito ayuda -dijo Po viendo a la niña en la mesa la cual hacia ruidos como si quisiera hablar y le toco la cara-

¿Que sucede hijo? -dijo el señor Ping curioso-

¿Crees que la podrías cuidar en lo que voy por su cama? -dijo Po pero la niña le apretó las orejas y comenzó a reír era como si Po fuera su juguete de peluche- pequeña ya -la bebe no dejaba sus orejas y luego pasó a su hocico apretándolo en los labios- ¿que hago?

Parece que te quiere mucho -dijo el señor Ping enternecido- hay ya quiero ver qué dice la futura mama

Si papa pero aun soy muy joven para... -se quedo callado cuando la niña le metió la mano a la boca, saco la mano de la niña y le tallo la cabeza- papa no se si pueda subir las escaleras cargando a una niña y una cuna

Solo diles que te lleven la cuna al palacio de Jade y te llevas cargando a la niña en los brazos -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y Po asintió- así una cosa más te enseñare a cocinar comida para bebés por que dudo que ella pueda seguir tomando leche siempre -le señaló la boca la cual apenas tenía un diente saliendo mientras se reía-

Esta bien -después de un rato de estar con su padre Po fue a encargar una cuna para la niña la cual estaría ensamblada y seria entregada en el palacio en unas horas, Po se quedo con su padre y compro un transporte para la niña como una carreola pero de madera con un cojín dentro para acostar o sentar a la pequeña, Po le dio el juguete que encontró en las cosas de su antigua aldea destruida por Shen, la pequeña lo abrazo y comenzó a reír un poco, Po se enterneció un poco, dejo a la niña en la carreola frente a las escaleras atrás de ellos mientras cocinaban, el señor Ping le enseño a Po como cocinar un poco de papilla para la pequeña, le preparo un poco y se la dio a la niña le gusta y abrió la boca por que quería más, Po le fue dando y fue cuidando a la pequeña, los clientes fueron llegando pero muchos se llevaron la sorpresa no solo de ver a Po sino que también estaba cuidando a una niña pequeña con ojos verde jade, algunas hembras estaban confundidas y enternecidas, algunas eran fans de Po pero lo primero que se les había ido a la mente era que ya Po y Tigresa eran padres, otros estaban hablando entre ellos ya que no le encontraban parecido a la niña con Tigresa y pensaron que Po le había sido infiel a su esposa, Po fue atendiendo a la niña pero en eso alzo los brazos y hacia ruidos-

¿Que pasa? -dijo Po un poco irritado, la pequeña movía los dedos abriendo y cerrando las manos- Si ya -la cargo y la meció y bostezo un poco- ya es hora de tu siesta -los clientes sobre todo las hembras sonrieron enternecidas-

Cielos hijo cada vez mas eres un buen padre -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo dejando a Po sonrojado- espero y Tigresa no se porte terca como siempre

Después de unas horas Po llevo a la pequeña hacia el palacio se le fue algo difícil cargar a la niña y a la carreola con una sola mano, Zeng lo recibió diciéndole que la cuna había llegado, Po solo fue a su cuarto done la cuna estaba lista, le puso unas almohada dentro y coloco con cuidado a la niña, se estaba encariñado con la pequeña pero se preguntaba quien la había dejado en el palacio ella podría estar en peligro y su deber seria cuidarla, le tallo un poco la cabeza a lo cual la pequeña fue ronroneando dormida, Po sonrío y decidió dormir un poco también mañana tendría que hacer otros mandados.

Mientras con los maestros ellos habían llegado a una ciudad algo apartada del valle de La Paz, en todo el camino Tigresa quería regresar con Po pero no podía por que el maestro se lo impedía, a la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la pequeña en la madrugada haciendo que Po se levantara de golpe por sus llantos, la pequeña necesitaba atención y Po se la dio, la cambio y le dio de beber leche, se volvió a dormir y tres horas después la niña se volvió a hacer, Po se desveló un poco atendiendo a la niña, cuando cerró los ojos sonriendo pensando que la niña se quedaría dormida mas tiempo el gong sonó haciendo que Po despertara con los ojos rojos, se sentó con pereza y estiro el cuerpo, mientras la pequeña estaba sonriendo viéndolo desde su cuna.

Tu si dormiste bien -dijo Po con cansancio, la cargo la alimento y la cambio dandole una playera roja con un pañal, la puso en su silla y le dio el panda de peluche, la pequeña se quedo jugando con el peluche mientras Po fue barriendo el patio un poco, solo escucho como la niña estaba riendo un poco por el juguete, se quedo dormido un poco y en eso escucho como la niña río más fuerte, Po despertó agitado y volteo a ver a la pequeña la cual no estaba en su silla- La niña! ¡¿Donde esta?! -la busco con la mirada y vio como estaba caminando a cuatro patas rumbo al salón de los héroes, la siguió y vio como la pequeña estaba jugando con su muñeco, lo mordió y comenzó a agitarlo mucho, lo lanzó hacia la urna de los soldados susurrantes, Po avanzó y detuvo la urna antes de caer- pequeña?! -la busco y esta ves estaba debajo de la armadura del Rinoceronte, la niña salto y rompió la base de madera de la armadura y callo al suelo quedando regada en partes- Hay no me van a regañar mucho -la niña avanzó riendo, mordía su juguete y lo pateo haciendo que chocará con la hoja de la espada de los héroes, la espada fue desequilibrada y casi le cae encima a la pequeña, Po la empujo y la espada casi le corta la cara- hay cielos mi nariz -se toca el hocico con un ligero hilo de sangre por el corte, la pequeña fue avanzando y tirando varias cosas mientras Po iba detrás de ella, pero la niña regaba todo dejando el lugar en un completo desastre, Po finalmente la atrapo antes de que cayera al estanque debajo de la estatua del dragón dorado- ya te tengo -la cargo y se escucho como la urna cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos- una prueba niña hizo todo esto -estaba un poco sorprendido por el desorden pero la niña solo sonrío abrazando su peluche- te mantendré vigilada

Zeng -Po lo llamo y comenzaron a limpiar sin dejar de ver a la niña la cual estaba en una silla alta para alimentar a los niños,después de unas horas todo estaba limpio y listo- encontraste el tridente no se que invisible?

No lo siento es invisible -dijo Zeng sonriendo y Po tallo su cabeza, solo dio un paso hacia la pequeña y callo de boca-

Lo encontré -dijo Po cansado sintiendo como su pierna derecha tenía algo, la niña solo río viendo a Po caído en el suelo- no se como voy a durar tres semanas con esta pequeña


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salvando a mi hija**_

Era el segundo día en que Po estaba cuidando a la pequeña, se quedo limpiando no solo el salón de los héroes sino que también se puso a acomodar todos los objetos invaluables que la niña había tirado, se tardaron una hora acomodando todas las cosas, después de limpiar el salón Po tuvo que ir a barrer el patio mientras tenía vigilada a la niña con Zeng, después de barrer pensó en entrenar pero la niña lloraba de que tenía hambre y se había hecho del baño, Po la cambio y luego la alimento, cuando la niña estaba tranquila la puso en la silla de la carreola con una bola de estambre para que se entretuviera la niña estaba mas que feliz, mordisqueaba su estambre y se quedaba viendo a Po, Po se puso en frente del circuito y respiro hondo extendiendo los brazos, exalto y se calmo, la pequeña no le quitaba los ojos de encima viendo las poses para flexionarla de Po, Po se acercó a un estante y se colocó los caparazones de tortuga de jade en los brazos para entrenar.

Po cuando estuvo tranquilo comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire rápidos y fuertes, salto y lanzó una patada de talón en el aire, bajo y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes mientras se hincaba un poco, siguió entrenando lanzando golpes y patadas al aire mientras la pequeña lo veía, en eso la niña se inquietó un poco y trato de llegar con Po, se empujaba en la carreola para salir en eso con su poder rompió el cinturón que tenía en la cintura y se salió de la silla, pero al bajar su bola de estambre salió rodando por el suelo hacia el circuito, Po estaba tan metido en su entrenamiento que no escucho cuando la niña cayó, se elevó en el aire expulsando un ráfaga de viento y comenzó a pelear en el aire, pero cuando se fijo en el circuito se llevo una gran sorpresa que la pequeña estaba siguiendo su estambre hasta el centro del circuito, Po se asusto y trato de bajar, la pequeña siguió su estambre hasta que quedo en el centro y el mecanismo se activo y los soldados de madera comenzaron a girar, Po avanzó rápido desde el aire, y detuvo un brazo de madera con la cara, la pequeña no se daba cuenta mientras mordía su estambre, en eso otro brazo iba hacia la pequeña pero Po lo detuvo con la pierna derecha, la pequeña mordió el estambre y se acostó de espaldas jugando con sus manitas, Po trata de sacarla pero como tenía los caparazones de tortuga no podía sujetarla.

Los brazos siguieron moviéndose dándole golpes a Po en todo el cuerpo, la pequeña Himiko le dio una patada a la bola de estambre rodándola al siguiente punto, la pequeña siguió saliendo ilesa de los troncos giratorios, mientras que a Po le había tocado todo lo malo, el solo cayó hincado adolorido pero aguantaba el siguiente punto era la tortuga de Jade.

Bueno ahí no puede pasar nada malo -dijo Po sonriendo pero el karma siempre es malo, la pequeña volvió a ponerse de espaldas pero esta vez la lanzó al aire para ver si la atrapaba pero la bola termino dentro de la tortuga y la pequeña se puso en asecho como si la bola de estambre fuera su presa- oh no, oh por favor no -Po estaba viendo a la pequeña pensando en lo que haría, la pequeña agito la cola preparándose para saltar- ¡No! -la pequeña salto a la orilla de la tortuga haciendo que se inclinara bastante hacia su lado, la pequeña se metió dentro de la tortuga-

Tengo que sacarla -Po fue avanzando y salto en la orilla de la tortuga y se mantuvo en equilibrio viendo que la pequeña estaba jugando con su bola de estambre como un gatito cualquiera, Po suspiro de alegría pero la pequeña tomo la bola en su boca y salto a la orilla, Po trato de alcanzarla manteniendo el equilibrio lo mejor posible, la pequeña dio un salto a cuatro patas desequilibrando la tortuga, Po cayó al suelo y la tortuga estaba cayendo encima de el- ¡Hay no! -gritó un poco y la tortuga quedo encima de el encerrándolo- maldición! -uso una ráfaga de aire y fue levantando la tortuga, se puso debajo de una orilla y usando los caparazones como apoyo la levanto con esfuerzo, la tiro a su espalda y busco a la pequeña la cual seguía gateando mientras jugaba con su estambre- me tengo que quitar esto -Po concentro energía en sus dientes y rompió el seguro, golpeo el caparazón en el suelo y se soltó, usando su mano libre fue liberando los seguros de las otras tres- listo -sonrío viendo su cuerpo libre pero busco a la pequeña la cual estaba en los anillos de fuego, Po corrió lo más rápido que puso y saco a la pequeña cargándola pero los anillos se encendieron y Po la dejo en el suelo alejada de los anillos, lo siguiente que se escucho fue el fuego saliendo de los anillos y a Po gritando un poco, la pequeña se alejo un poco y Po salió con el pelaje algo quemado y la ropa desgarrada en el hombro y rodilla izquierda , la niña se puso a reír un poco viéndolo con una carita tierna- claro tu si te puedes reír -Po solo se sentó en suelo y la pequeña se acomodo encima de el, y se hizo bolita bostezando un poco- genial ahora te duermes

Maestro Po ya termine mis deberes ya puede darme a la niña para que usted pueda entrenar -dijo Zeng llegando al salón pero vio a Po lastimado y a la pequeña encima de sus piernas recostada abrazando la bola- hay ¿que le paso? -dijo impresionado-

No quiero hablar sobre eso -dijo Po serio, después de dos horas atendiendo las heridas de Po solo se quedo esperando a que la niña despertara para darle un baño, cuando la niña despertó esta se recostó retrayendo sus manitas y piernas como un gato cuando quieren que le rasquen la panza, era una niña muy tierna y Po la vio sonriendo encantado y le rasco la panza haciendo que la niña ronroneara- sabes cuando no causas destrozos eres muy linda -la cargo un poco y la llevo al baño donde había agua caliente en una pequeña tina, la pequeña al ver el agua solo se abrazo muy fuerte de Po enterrando sus garras que apenas le estaban creciendo- aun no hay nada que temer -dijo divertido y con un poco de dolor, Po fue apartando a la pequeña pero esta se negaba bastante- vamos -forcejeo un poco mas y logró soltarla pero la pequeña le lanzaba pequeñas mordidas pero como solo tenía encías y no colmillos no le hacían daño lo que si le hizo daño fue que la niña le había cortado un poco el brazo con sus garras-

Vamos no hay nada que temer -dijo Po sonriendo y metió a la niña en la tina para que se bañara, la niña se quedo quieta pero apretaba las manos en forma de puños y tenía los ojos cerrados, Po tomo un poco de agua caliente y se la hecho encima, la pequeña agito la cabeza un poco- lo ves no hay nada de malo -Po tallo en sus manos algo de Jabón y comenzó a tallar la cabeza de la niña haciendo un poco de jabón y espuma, la pequeña parecía una bolita de jabón y espuma, Po fue tallando y lavando a la niña dejándola completamente limpia, su pelaje estaba mas brillante y oscuro, Po sonrío y se dio vuelta para tomar una toalla pero en eso la pequeña tomo la botella de jabón líquido que tenían, la pequeña la aplasto tirando todo el contenido en la tina y comenzó a jugar haciendo que se hiciera mucha espuma- bueno niña ya hay que...-se quedo callado al ver que la niña había dejado una montaña de jabón y burbujas- hay no -su ánimo de callo un poco, después de limpiar a la niña se la dejo a Zeng para que la cuidara en lo que el se daba un baño para limpiar las quemaduras de su pelaje-

Quien diría que ser padre seria tan difícil apuesto que Shifu también paso por estos problemas con su hijo mal portado -dijo Po tallando su cuerpo mientras en un lugar lejano Shifu estornudo- bueno no importa -se recostó en una piedra de la tina intentando relajarse- ya veo a que se refería Byakun con eso de si tienes hijos adiós libertad -pensó un poco sus ideas- creo que necesito una niñera o ayuda extra para cuidar a la niña si buscare una niñera -salió de la tina y se vistió, entro al salón de los héroes para ver a Zeng atado de cuerpo completo con un estambre mojado- Zeng ¿que ocurrió?

Estaba jugando con la niña y en sus juegos me atado con el estambre que estaba masticando fue muy veloz -Zeng gritaba impresionado- ¿Como una pequeña niña tan inocente puso hacer esto?

Bueno según la nota de manta ella tiene poderes del elemento oscuridad -dijo Po serio quitándole los un hilos- de seguro no sabe cómo usarlos y los usa inconscientemente por cierto ¿donde esta? -vio a los lados y escucho risas de la ni al- ya la escuche -dejo a Zeng atado todavía y fue a buscarla solo para encontrarla jugando con el peluche de Po en el cuarto de Shifu- vaya al menos no toco los...-se quedo callado al ver los juguetes de Shifu babeados, mordisqueados y algo rotos- hay no, esto se va a poner feo -mientras con Shifu el y los cinco entrenaban para una demostración pero por alguna razón Shifu perdió la calma y rompió una columna de cemento y acero-

Maestro Shifu ¿que pasa? -dijo Tigresa confundida parada de manos-

No lo se siento que por alguna razón voy a castigar a Po mucho cuando regrese -dijo Shifu algo confundido " _solo me alegra saber que mi Figura del maestro Yao estaba bajo mi cama en una caja para preservarlo, espero que este bien_ " pensó con algo de frustración pero hacia caras imaginándose cosas feas que le pudieran pasar a su juguete favorito, los maestros solo vieron a su maestro confundidos- de seguro esta bien sigamos -los maestros asintieron-

De regreso al palacio de Jade Po tuvo que recoger los juguetes de Shifu y ver cual de todos estaban peor para reemplazarlos, tenía la figuras de todos sus alumnos incluso una de cerámica de el en una pose de Kung fu, eso lo hizo reír un poco pero la única que estaba en buenas condiciones era la figura de Oogway en una plataforma muy alta Po suspiro ya que conocía que esa figura era invaluable ya que casi no la hacían.

Bueno pequeña el abuelo Shifu se va a molestar cuando ve que rompiste sus juguetes de sus alumnos y rompiste la cabeza de su propio muñeco -dijo Po viendo las figuras babeadas y con rasguños, cargo a la niña y ella se recostó en su pecho- creo que tendré que comprarte juguetes para jugar -la niña solo lo vio con una sonrisa- bueno vámonos

Después de desatar a Zeng y de llevarse los juguetes rotos para ver cuales remplazaría, Po llego con su padre para verlo el cual estaba atendiendo y los clientes se sorprendieron mucho a ver a Po con una niña en una carreola, la pequeña se sintió algo intimidada por las miradas que recibía de parte de los aldeanos, Po dejo la carreola cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

Hola papa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hola hijo veo que trajiste a mi linda nieta -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo se acercó a la niña y le rasco la barbilla, Po se quedo un poco sorprendido mientras los murmullos de las hembras del valle empezaban- hola pequeña hola -el señor Ping le hacia cosquillas en la barbilla y la niña se reía bastante- ¿y que los trae aquí hijo?

Bueno papa necesito que la cuides un rato ya le di un baño y pensé que si le podías hacer de comer por que tengo que ir a comparar juguetes -dijo Po cansado-

¿Si vas a comprar no deberías llevarla contigo para ver que juguetes quiere? -dijo el señor Ping con las alas en la cintura-

Bueno algunos no son para ella son para...-Po vio a los aldeanos y se acercó al oído de su padre para decirle- son para Shifu Himiko los rompió y los debo remplazar

Ha ya veo -dijo el señor Ping enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa extraña haciendo notar que se aguantaba la risa-

Ok te puedes reír pero no digas nada -dijo Po sonriendo y el señor Ping se comenzó a reír como loco diciendo que un macho anciano jugando con muñecos era muy divertido, el señor Ping se calmo y se quedo cuidando a la niña mientras la pequeña Himiko solo vio como Po se iba, la niña comenzó a llorar un poco pero el señor Ping hizo gestos haciendo reír la y le dio algo de comida para entrenarla, mientras Po estaba buscando en las tiendas o carrozas los juguetes para Shifu y la pequeña, en una pequeña carroza atendida por un lince compro las figuras de los cinco furioso y la figura de Shifu en madera- bien espero que no se de cuenta del cambio bueno a los viejos se les pasa las cosas -guardo los muñecos en una bolsa y fue a buscar juguetes de peluche para la pequeña hasta que vio unos peluches de todos los maestros del palacio de Jade, le dio algo de gracia y se le ocurrió un par de cosas, los compro y se fue de regreso con su padre-

Mientras con el señor Ping el estaba atendiendo el restaurante mientras la pequeña estaba jugando con su peluche pero a lo lejos estaban los tres cerdos con cinco cocodrilos y uno mas grande que los demás y con una gran mandíbula ese era Lidong el cual estaba viendo a la niña.

Esa pantera ser hija de Guerrero Dragon -dijo Lidong serio- Guerrero Dragon ser rico pagar si llevarnos a la mocosa

¿Que quieres decir primo? -dijo Fung sin entender nada- y mas por que esos tres están aquí con nosotros? -señaló a los tres cerdos gigantes-

Jefe creo que Lidong quiere que unamos fuerzas y peleemos contra el Guerrero Dragon o que nos de dinero para salvar a la niña porque se escucho por ahí que el recibió mucho dinero por una misión de salvar a la princesa de China -dijo Gary o Gah Ri sonriendo-

Si gracias por la información Gary -dijo Fung alzando los brazos-

Bueno creo que es un buen plan, robamos a la niña cuando el guerrero Dragon veo que nosotros tenemos a la niña nos dará todo lo que éramos para devolvérsela y cuando menos lo espero le romperemos los huesos -dijo Bao sonriendo apretando sus pesuñas-

Basta de hablar vamos a robarla ya -dijo Fung sonriendo, todos los bandidos fueron hasta el restaurante del señor Ping, todos los aldeanos se quedaron quietos al ver a todos los bandidos- entréganos a la niña si no quieres salir lastimado

No les daré a mi nieta -dijo el señor Ping serio tomo algunas ollas y se puso en guardia frente a los bandidos, mientras los aldeanos se fueron del local, Tsao avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Ping lo desvío con un golpe de la olla justo en su cabeza, maniobró su olla y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tsao se levanto y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos, Ping lo esquivo saltando a un lavado, giro y lanzó un golpe con la palma de su ala en el vientre, Tsao se quedó paralizado ahí en su lugar, Ping aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando la olla doblada y Tsao callo inconsciente, Lao intento lo mismo que su hermano pero lanzó un golpe horizontal, Ping salto en su brazo y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta de su pata, Lao dio una vuelta y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que Ping se estrellara en el muro, Ping se levanto pero Bao apareció dandole una patada en las costillas haciendo que cayera cerca de la ventana de su ventas, Bao lo tomo del cuello y lo hizo mirarlo- ¿Que quieren?

Dile al Guerrero Dragon que traiga mas de diez mil yuanes a la cantera en una hora o no volverá a ver a su hija -dijo Bao sonriendo mientras Lidong saco a la pequeña de su carreola, la niña gritaba y lloraba por miedo a Lidong- buenas noches -le dio un golpe al señor Ping en la cara y lo dejo inconsciente en la cocina, Po regreso unos pocos minutos después de que Bao y los demás se fueron-

Oye papa crees que esta Tigresa de peluche...-Po se quedo callado viendo el restaurante todo vacío y las mesas tiradas a los lados- papa...papa -lo busco y lo encontró tirado dentro de la cocina- papa! -lo cargo y lo recostó en una mesa- ¡Papa reacciona!

¿Po eres tu? -dijo el señor Ping débil- la tiene

¿Que paso papa? ¿Quien tiene a quien? -dijo Po alterado-

Bao y sus compañeros llegaron y se llevaron a la niña me dijeron que te esperan en la cantera con más de diez mil yuanes o no volverías a ver a la niña -el señor Ping estaba triste pero un poco adolorido-

Bao lo encontrare -dijo Po serio y se llevó al señor Ping a un hospital y se fue directo a la cantera donde Bao y los demás tenían a la pequeña dentro de una caja de madera, pero la niña no dejaba de llorar y de gritar por que tenía miedo, Lidong se arto y la sujetó de la cola y la alzo dejándola de cabeza-

¡Ya cállate Mocosa! -Lidong le grito con fuerza haciendo que la niña gritara un poco, Lidong grito con fuerza y la agito con fuerza, Po se enojo bastante al ver eso-

¡Ya basta Lidong! -Po le grito desde donde estaba- estoy aquí como quieren

Si y ¿el dinero? -dijo Bao sonriendo-

Tu pago será que no te mate aquí mismo -dijo Po molesto- ¡denme a la niña!

Eh no ¡Ataquen! -con el grito de Bao los cocodrilos y los dos cerdos avanzaron Lidong se quedo con Bao en una roca viendo como los cinco cocodrilos y los dos cerdos iban corriendo hacia el, Po solo avanzó y sujeto el hocico de un cocodrilo gordo y lo estrello en el suelo de espaldas, dio un pisotón al suelo y una roca salió detrás del cocodrilo lanzándolo contra una pared dejando una gran grieta-

Un cocodrilo trato de golpear a Po con la cola pero Po lo sujetó, lo alzo y lo estrello en el suelo de cara, un cocodrilo mas trata de morderlo pero Po uso al cocodrilo que tenía sujetado como arma contra el cocodrilo golpeando al otro cocodrilo, Po le dio una descarga al cocodrilo que tenía sujetado y lo lanzó contra la pared con los demás, el cocodrilo que estaba tirado en el suelo retrocedió un poco pero Po le dio un pisotón en el pecho estrellándolo mas en el suelo dejando un pequeño agujero con grietas, Fung solo dio una pisadas al suelo y alzo los brazos sacando una gran roca del suelo, la puso frente a él y le dio un golpe lanzándola contra Po, Po solo grupo y detuvo la roca con el brazo extendido, la roca solo se detuvo frente a Po el cual ni se inmutó, apretó la mano y la roca se rompió en pedazos, los pedazos se quedaron flotando en el aire un momento mientras Fung se veía algo asustado, Po solo abrió el puño y los fragmentos de roca salieron volando contra Fung impactándose en su cuerpo y pecho y cayó herido, amo siguió avanzando y su mirada se volvía más fría y seria, los cerdos se vieron algo asustados.

No le tengan miedo hermanos yo los ayudo -dijo Bao colocándose entre los dos cerdos, ambos adquirieron poses de combate y avanzaron corriendo, Tsao lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho, Po detuvo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, lanzó un golpe con su brazo libre y le dio en el estomago sacándole el aire, Po elevó al cerdo un poco con la fuerza de sus músculos, usando su brazo izquierdo lo sujetó de la cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago varias veces, los otros dos avanzaron para detenerlo, Po solo lanzó al cerdo a un lado, Lao lanzó un golpe y Po lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás y le dio un golpe con el codo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, Po alzo su pierna derecha y lanzó una patada al estomago de Lao con fuerza y lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol de espaldas, Bao no supo que paso solo escucho como algo se rompió y no fue el árbol, Lao ni se movía- Lao Lao -se acero a el para verlo un poco, lo volteo y vio su espalda estaba doblada y los huesos rotos haciendo que sacara sangre por el hocico- ¿como?...¡¿Como pudiste hacerle esto?! ¡Se suponen que ustedes no lastiman a los demás! -Bao estaba alterado viendo a su hermano-

Secuestraron a la niña y tu crees que les voy a tener piedad -Po dio un paso y un aura roja salió de su cuerpo era fuego, apretó los dientes y su expresión era de furia- ¡no los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron! -Bao no pudo decir nada Po solo dio un paso y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando una gran cantidad de aire y energía, el golpe dejo el sonido de un gran impacto y Bao solo grito hasta quedar inconsciente, Lidong solo gruño y sujeto a la niña del cuerpo y la tiro a un lado haciendo que se golpeara en el suelo, la niña lloraba con fuerza por el golpe, Po ahora si estaba mas que molesto- Nadie...nadie...-Lidong se iba acercando con ganas de pelear pero Po comenzó a expulsar el fuego de nuevo- ¡Nadie toca a Mi Hija! -Po grito con fuerza y su energía fue tan grande que fue rompiendo el suelo bajo sus pies- pagaras por eso! -Po avanzó, Lidong lo recibió con un golpe en la mejilla pero Po siguió avanzando y gritando, desvío el brazo de Lidong y le dio un golpe en el hocico, lanzó una patada al mentón rompiéndole unos colmillos, Po no se detuvo y comenzó a golpear a Lidong en todo el cuerpo, lo sujetó de hocico y le dio una vuelta tirándolo al suelo de espaldas haciendo que se quejara, paso a su cola y lo estrello en una roca y la rompió, siguió cargando a Lidong y lo siguió estrellando hasta romper cada roca cercana, lo sujetó del cuello y formo una esfera roja de fuego en su mano derecha- Insecto! -lanzó la esfera haciendo una explosión y Lidong salió disparado contra una roca hasta quedar índice te y con rastros de sangre en su cabeza y pecho-

Po solo quedo hincado en el suelo respirando agitado, en eso la pequeña gateo hasta el y lo vio con una cara de miedo, Po lo único que hizo fue cargarla y abrazarla con fuerza- Pa...Pa..-la niña tratan de hablar- papi -Po sonrío con algunas lagrimas viendo a la niña que lo llamaba- papi


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tratando de ser un padre**_

Po estaba caminando por las calles del valle de La Paz con la niña en brazos había dejado a Lidong y a los otros en mal estado, no decía nada solo espera al que ellos recobrarán la conciencia y si se volvían a meter con o la niña les haría peor que hoy, Po solo llevo a la niña a una clínica para ver si no tenía alguna herida, se la dio a un conejo pero la niña seguía asustada como para ir con un doctor, Po la acompaño y el conejo la fue revisando un poco de tiempo, después de unos momento viendo como el doctor revisaba y tallaba algunas partes del cuerpo de la pequeña finalmente la dejo con Po.

¿Como esta la niña doctor? -dijo Po preocupado viendo a la niña-

Esta bien no se preocupe solo necesita descansar y que usted este a su lado, solo tiene algunos golpes no muy fuertes pero no le causaran daño, pero eso si esta muy asustada receto que le pase un huevo tibio por la frente y la calme -dijo el doctor tranquilo y Po asintió-

¿Como esta mi padre? -dijo Po preocupado-

Le dimos unos cuantos calmantes estará dormido y cuando despierte podrá irse por suerte solo recibió unos golpes tendrá moretones -dijo el doctor sonriendo y los dejo a ambos padre e hija solos, Po solo vio a la niña en sus brazos, la niña seguía abrazando su peluche y se acomodaba en los brazos de Po-

No debí dejarte sola lo siento -dijo Po viendo a la niña la cual lo veía con curiosidad- debí protegerte mejor pero al menos te rescate no te dejare sola de nuevo hija -la niña sonrío como si entendiera lo que Po le estaba diciendo, la niña bostezo y se recostó mas en su pecho- descansa mi pequeña yo a estar contigo no importa que pase -tallo su cabeza y la niña ronroneo quedando muy feliz, unas horas más tarde Po se llevo a la niña a su casa y la recostó en la carreola para que durmiera tranquila, mientras la niña dormida Po fue arreglando el restaurante un poco y lo dejo como antes pero había algunas mesas y sillas que terminaron rotas y las tiro, siguió metiendo a la pequeña hasta que despertó, Po la fue atendiendo hasta que quedo tranquila de nuevo, Po cerro el restaurante y fue a ver a su padre el cual apenas estaba despertando-

Hola papa -dijo Po sonriendo cargando a la niña la cual ahora tenía una venda en la cola donde la había sujetado Lidong- ¿como estas?

Yo bien hijo pero ¿como esta la niña no le paso nada? -dijo el Señor Ping algo preocupado-

Si Himiko esta bien solo quizo venir a ver a su abuelito -dijo Po sonriendo y el señor Ping se quedo algo confundido- ¿que pasa?

¿Acaso me llamaste abuelito? -dijo Ping confundido-

Pues si ¿no? Ella es mi hija es normal -dijo Po sonriendo y el señor Ping sonrío ampliamente viendo a la niña- ¿que pasa?

Hay Po que feliz estoy finalmente aceptaste a la niña como tu hija que bello -dijo el señor Ping al borde de las lagrimas- déjame cargarla vamos si -Po le paso a la niña la cual acepto y ronroneo sintiendo las plumas de su abuelo- siempre estuve esperando este momento mi hijito se hizo un verdadero macho -Po negó con la cabeza divertido-

A si también hay algo nuevo -dijo Po sonriendo y lo vio- Himiko di papi -el señor Ping sonrío viendo a la niña la cual estaba tratando de hablar- di papi tu puedes tu puedes

Pa...Pa..papi -dijo Himiko con un poco de dificultad- papi -ambos sonrieron viendo a la pequeña la cual estaba sonriendo y abrazo mas el peluche-

No puedo creerlo ya habla -dijo Ping cargando a la niña de las axilas- ¡Ya me la imagino casada con un príncipe para hacerme un abuelo rico! -a Po ya no le gusto eso y la niña movió la cabeza llena de confusión-

¡Ah no señor ni creas que venderás a mi hija por un reino o territorio! -dijo Po cargando a la niña a sus brazos- no señor mi hija crecerá feliz y será libre de decidir con quien se casa pero que sea de una buena familia -la abrazo de forma sobreprotectora mientras el señor Ping estaba impresionado al menos un poco-

Suenas como un padre de una novela hijo -dijo el señor Ping impresionado- vamos Po tu án...

Lo de tu anciano padre y el chantajeo no me harán cambiar de opinión no la casare a la fuerza como tu intentaste venderme a mi hace tiempo -dijo Po serio y el señor Ping sonrío nervioso- bueno como ya estas pensando como antes vamos a regresar a casa -Po se dio vuelta y el señor Ping chasqueo las plumas murmurando algo-

Ya no le hace efecto -Ping susurro algo serio-

¿Que dijiste papa? -dijo Po serio viéndolo-

No nada hijo -dijo Ping nervioso- hija ¿has pensado en lo que dirás a Tigresa sobre Himiko?

Si lo pensé varias veces papa -dijo Po calmado- pensé ¿que diría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Pero sé que me ama y yo a ella, amo a Himiko me empezó a enamorar poco a poco y sé que si trato con Tigresa ella entenderá porque quiero a Himiko, le daríamos una oportunidad para ser una familia de verdad

Entiendo hijo -dijo Ping calmado- te apuesto a diez yuanes que te golpea cuando se entere -Po entre cerro los ojos algo molesto lo pensó bien y luego asintió-

Si eso haría mejor vámonos -dijo Po nervioso, los tres se fueron de ahí y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares-

Durante días Po estuvo cuidando a la niña con un poco de ayuda de Zeng, durante las siestas de la niña Po entrenaba y hacia ejercicios regulares para mantener su forma un poco, una vez a la semana el y la niña bajaban al valle para ver al señor Ping el cual estaba encantado de ver a la niña, todos en el valle quedaban encantados con la niña ya que era muy tierna y amigable, como no era de la especie tigre su fuerza no era tan grande, aveces solo sacaba un poco de energía oscura de su cuerpo pero eran pequeños impulsos que rompían solo pocas cosas pero no sus juguetes, un día la cabra que atendía el orfanato llevo para pedirle a Ping cocinar para los niños a lo cual el acepto, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Po con una niña.

Hola Po no me digas que ya adoptaste a una niña -dijo la cabra asombrada-

Si bueno la dejaron en frente del palacio de Jade pidiendo que la cuidara -dijo Po sonriendo mientras sentaba a la pequeña y le daba pequeños saltos en su pierna-

Ya veo bueno ¿y ya la has documentado? -dijo la cabra sonriendo-

¿Documentado? -dijo Po confundido-

Si veras Po esta niña parece no tener documentación con fecha de nacimiento o existencia legal debes registrarla y darle un nombre no puedes quedártela solo así -dijo la cabra tranquila-

No lo sabia -dijo Po viendo a la niña-

Bueno no hay problema solo vamos al orfanato y yo te daré el papeleo legal -dijo la cabra sonriendo y Po acepto-

Pero no me vas a dar otro niño aparte ¿verdad? No me vas a engallar dándome papeles extra para adoptar más niños ¿verdad? -Po la vio de forma acusadora mientras la cabra escondía unos papeles con nombres en su ropa-

¡¿Yo?! No claro que no -dijo la cabra sonriendo nerviosa y Po solo alzo la ceja-

Después de algunas horas con el papeleo Po termino dandole a la niña su apellido, la niña se llamaba Himiko Ping oficialmente era su hija, por estar casado puso su nombre en el padre y luego en el nombre de la madre puso el de Tigresa, eso lo preocupo un poco, ¿qué pensaría Tigresa si llegara y descubriera que tiene una hija y sin su consentimiento? Po no le dio importancia ella ya lo aceptaría poco a poco, pensó cómo reaccionarían los demás-

Bueno Mono y Grulla harían bromas sobre la niña y de como ahora seria alguien amargado y aburrido -Po pensó en voz alta recordando a Shifu- en cambio Shifu y Tigresa me dirían que tener una niña no seria excusa para dejar de entrenar ese par de amargados no saben cómo cuidar niños -en un lugar lejano ambos mencionados estornudaron- en cambio creo que Víbora te usaría para vestirte, peinarte y jugar contigo como si fueras una muñeca -Po vio a la niña la cual solo movió la cabeza entendiendo un poco de lo que dijo- bueno luego pensaremos en eso mientras vamos a comer un poco, espero que puedas conocer a tu nueva mama dentro de poco

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Po encontró a Himiko afuera de la puerta del palacio de Jade,durante ese tiempo las noticias de que el Guerrero Dragon tenía una hija empezaron a llegar hasta los confines de Japón y Korea, en medio de ese recorrido el rumor llego a los oídos de cierta felina de pelo gris y ojos azules, en el campamento de las damas de las sombras las felinas estaban tratando de entender porque Song se había quedado encerrada en su cabaña-

Song déjanos entrar por favor, solo queremos hablar -dijo una leoparda de ojos verdes, las demás leopardas decían lo mismo tratando de entrar pero Song estaba encerrada en un cuarto lleno de cosas de Po, había peluches de Po, ropa con la imagen de la cara de Po, ropa, camisa, pantalones, pantaletas y juguetes que no se pueden mencionar, había imágenes diseñadas y pintadas por Song de ella y Po casandose, como marido y mujer, como una familia de dos cachorros leopardos con los dos, Song estaba abrazando un peluche gigante de Po mientras lloraba-

¡Lárguense! -Song gritó llorando- buaaaaa ¡¿Por que Po?! ¡¿Por que no me amas?! ¡Po! ¡Po! ¡BUAAAAA JAJA BUAAA! -siguió llorando gritando- ¡Ya no quiero vivir! -Song siguió llorando-

Mientras Song lloraba, en otro lado Tigresa estaba entrenando con los demás furiosos mientras esperaban poder volver a su hogar en una semana, la razón por la que se habían ido era una demostración de sus habilidades para un monarca que había llegado a China para conocerla, los maestros, Mei Ling y Sai estaban en un pueblo pequeño mientras regresaban cuando Tigresa y los demás estaban comprando comida escucharon a un par de felinas hablar sobre cierto panda llamando la atención de todos.

Es cierto lo que te digo amiga -dijo una leopardo de las nieves usando un vestido rosado, la leopardo estaba en una mesa junto a una puma de pelaje un poco claro y amarillo- ese panda es el Guerrero Dragon uno de los maestros mas fuertes y ricos en más de un solo sentido -la leopardo sonrío de forma picara-

Vaya ese panda debe valer mucho oro -dijo la puma sonriendo- si una de nosotras se casa con el será rica y poderosa -eso dejo algo celosa y molesta a Tigresa quien estaba escuchando toda la discusión mientras los maestros solo esperaban ver como su amiga le saltaba encima a las felinas- bueno ¿que dices? ¿Vamos al valle y vemos cuanto dinero le sacamos?

No se puede una mujer se nos adelanto ya nos ganaron -dijo la leopardo algo seria y decepcionada mientras Tigresa sonreía más que orgullosa, los demás asintieron-

¿Que quien lo conquisto? -dijo la puma algo molesta y confundida-

Bueno dicen que no tiene buen gusto -dijo la leoparda asqueada y Tigresa levantó las orejas- dicen que es una marimacha fea, musculosa y agresiva como un macho -Mono se tapo la boca para no reír igual que Mantis y Grulla, Shifu solo desvío la mirada, Mei Ling silvo y levanto la mirada al cielo y Víbora se escondía-

Oye ¿no será Gay? -dijo la puma sorprendida-

Posiblemente dicen que siempre está con un grupo de machos haciendo salvajadas -dijo la leoparda calmada y los demás asintieron al recordar a ciertos machos- pero se dice que desde hace unas semanas tiene una hija con esta es ya la segunda semana que tiene cargando a la pulga esa -dijo la leopardo sonando molesta los maestros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- haz lo que tu quieras pero yo no pienso cargar con una mocosa que no es mía

Hay no puede ser, pero ¿como están seguros que es su hija? es decir tal vez sea una niña que esta cuidando por alguien mas -dijo la puma tratando de encontrar una solución, los maestros pensaron lo mismo tal vez Po estaba ayudando a un amigo a cuidar a su hija y lo están mal pensando-

Por que el ya ha dicho que es su hija y tiene exactamente los mismo ojos que tiene el, son ojos color jade y es una puma con pelaje negro y blanco -dijo la leopardo serio, la puma solo soltó aire del hocico molesta- adiós al dinero del Guerrero mas fuerte de China -las dos estaban suspirando decepcionadas, pero atrás de las los maestros se quedaron derramando comida de sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa, Grulla se quedo con el pico abierto, Mantis se quedo congelado donde estaba, Mono se desmayo, Mei Ling, Víbora y Tigresa tenían los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, el maestro Shifu se quedo con las orejas abajo y los ojos en blanco, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Mono recobró el sentido-

Se lo que todos deben estar pensando pero digo es Po el no pudo ser capaz de embarazar a una puma o ¿si? -dijo Mono sonriendo reviso y todos lo vieron-

Posiblemente no sea su hija quien sabe tal vez sean coincidencias -dijo Grulla sonriendo pero Tigresa estaba en Shock-

Aunque tal vez si haya una posibilidad recuerden que Po tiene todos una vida secreta que nosotros desconocemos -dijo Mantis sonriendo- tal vez se metió a las faldas de una puma y años después le regreso el castigo por sus malas acciones -alzo los hombros por lo dicho-

Bueno no sabemos nada todavía yo propongo regresar al palacio lo antes posible y hablar con Po sobre este asunto -dijo Shifu tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible pero algo le dio un mal presentimiento y eso era que Tigresa estaba viendo al vacío sin decir o hacer nada solo estaba ahí- ¿eh Tigresa estas bien?

Fufy no tenías que decir eso mira cómo está la pobre -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida-

¿Tigresa? -dijeron los machos- Tigresa di..algo por favor...-dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Creo que la perdimos -dijo Mono calmado y pasó la mano por la cara de Tigresa- la pobre pasó a otra vida -pasó la mano pero en eso Tigresa lo sujeto con fuerza haciendo que Mono gritara como niña- ¡Hay mi manita!

Debemos irnos ya -dijo Tigresa con una voz serena pero seguía teniendo esa mirada perdida-

Si vámonos -dijo Víbora nerviosa, todos dejaron su dinero por la comida, mientras Tigresa lanzo a Mono a un bote de basura muy grande-

¿Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi? -dijo Mono dentro del bote, los maestros solo se vieron preocupados por la hembra, durante el viaje Tigresa no dijo nada seguía con la misma mirada-

¿Creen que ella esté bien? no hay dicho nada -dijo Mantis al maestro, Grulla, Víbora y Mono-

No pero en Tigresa es normal -dijo Mono calmado-

Bueno esto debió afectarle mejor tratamos todo con cuidado...-dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Yo creo que la noticia o rumores la impacto mas de lo pensado -dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Tratare de hablar con ella para que entre en razón -dijo Mei Ling calmada-

Mejor no nos metemos o decimos algo por que sino terminaremos como Mono -dijo Grulla viendo a Mono- al menos te hubieras bañado primero -Mono no se había bañado bien y aún tenía basura en el cuerpo-

Trate pero Tigresa salió por la puerta al estilo Zombie y me dijo "ya vámonos" -dijo Mono intranquilo, antes de salir Mono estaba tomando un baño cantando en un tono muy agudo cuando Tigresa entro, Mono se cubrió y grito como niña por segunda vez, Tigresa todavía estaba con los ojos abiertos y le dijo que ya se iban- enserio chicos esto ya me esta asustando -los machos asintieron un poco-

Mientras en el Valle Po estaba ayudando a su padre en la tienda un poco, el señor Ping estaba limpiando las mesas mientras la niña estaba jugando con su bola de estambre un poco, en eso hizo rodar la bola con un golpe de su garra y termino encima de una silla, la pequeña se paro a cuatro patas mientras Po la veía y sonreía viendo a su hija, en eso la niña llego a la silla, se sujeto de la pata y luego de la base de la silla y se paro de dos patas para tomar la bola, Po sonrío pensó que solo lo había hecho a para tomar su juguete pero la niña se dio vuelta y dio un par de pasos antes de caerse pero la sujetó antes de que chocara al suelo.

¡Papa la viste ya dio sus primeros pasos! -dijo Po emocionado-

Si hijo hazla practicar un poco mas -dijo Pong sonriendo, Po tomo a Himiko de las manos y la hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos, la soltó un poco y la niña dio unos pasos mas y casi se cae pero la ayudo a pararse- vaya casi camina solo un poco mas de practica para que camine -sonrío viendo a su nieta, Po se reía cargando a su pequeña la cual se reía viendo a su padre, pero eso recordó algo que le hizo falta Po durante su formación y eso era el calor de una madre amorosa, iba a decir algo pero una idea le llego " _¿qué pensaría Tigresa? Muchas hembras se sienten molestas porque otras hembras toman su territorio, ninguna hembra acepta fácilmente cuidar de una pequeña niña que no es suya, lo que más deseo es que los tres puedan ser una buena familia y que Tigresa no lo he he a perder_ " pensó con algo de tristeza sin saber que la nueva madre iba en camino-

Después de unos días de correr sin descanso y sin dormir Tigresa y los demás maestros habían llegado al valle de La Paz hasta el punto de casi desmayarse en medio camino, Tigresa solo dejo a Víbora en el suelo y se puso a correr a cuatro patas mientras Víbora llego a reaccionar y vio como Tigresa ya estaba subiendo los escalones, ella se apresuró mientras los machos llegaron y casi caen al suelo por el cansancio, mientras en el palacio Po estaba cantándole a la pequeña la cual estaba en sus brazos con su peluche de panda.

 _ **Como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano siéntela**_ -Po puso su mano para que la niña la tocara y así fue la niña tocaba y sentía la mano de Po viendo su figura- _**yo te protejo de cualquier cosa no llores mas aquí estoy**_ -la abrazo un poco recordando lo que había pasado semanas atrás - _**frágil te vez, dulce y sensual quiero abrazarte y te protegeré, esta fusión es irrompible no llores mas aquí estoy**_ -la saco un poco para verla la cual estaba sonriendo pero bostezaba un poco viendo a Po con una carita tierna- _**en mi corazón tu vivirás desde hoy será y para siempre**_ -sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente- _**amor en mi corazón no importa que dirán dentro de mi estarás siempre**_ -pensó en lo que dirían los demás de solo verlo con una niña que no tenía ninguna semejanza con el pero solo sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas-

 _ **No escuches ya mas que pueden saber si nos queremos mañana y hoy entenderán, lo se, tal vez el destino te hará pensar mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar entenderán lo se**_ -recordó cómo trataban los demás niños del orfanato a Tigresa y recordó la vida dura que tuvo desde su adopción pero el no iba a permitir que Himiko pasara por lo mismo, la acurruco mas en sus brazos y la abrazo- _**lo haremos muy juntos pues en mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás estarás dentro de mi hoy y por siempre hija**_ -si ella era su hija y no la dejaría que la lastimaran otra vez estaría con ella sin importar que pasara- _**tu en mi corazón si en mi corazón no importa que dirán no sufrirás mas dentro de mi estarás estarás siempre, siempre, aquí siempre, para ti estaré siempre, siempre y por siempre, solo mira a tu lado solo mira a tu lado**_ -la meció en sus brazos y la pequeña se fue durmiendo sonriendo- _**yo estaré siempre**_ -termino de cantar con una sonrisa en los labios-


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡¿Tigresa ya es madre?!**_

Po estaba cargando a la pequeña Himiko en sus brazos, sonido viéndola dormir plácidamente, mientras tanto afuera del palacio Tigresa estaba corriendo a cuatro patas, cuando vio la puerta del palacio la abrió de un solo empujón pero eso hizo que las puertas rebotaran y se golpeaba haciendo un sonido muy fuerte-

¡Po quiero una explicación ahora mismo! -Tigresa grito con fuerza mientras Po estaba sorprendido viéndola, el grito y ruido hizo que Himiko se despertara y comenzará a llorar de nuevo ,¿De dónde salió esa pequeña pantera?!

Tigresa ya la despertaste -dijo Po sorprendido y un poco molesto, meció a Himiko en sus brazos- ya pasó ya pasó tranquila bebe

Po aún no me has contestado ¿de dónde salió esta niña? ¿Por qué la tienes? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Tigresa por favor cálmate -dijo Po tranquilo- escucha ella fue abandonada aquí en el palacio

Mentiras, de seguro tú me fuiste infiel de nuevo como con la princesa Ichihime -dijo Tigresa molesta- no creo que te perdone tan fácil esta vez

Tigresa es obvio que estas molesta y no estás pensando con claridad -dijo Po serio- es mejor que cuando te calmes y quieras confiar en mí ven a verme pero de momento solo déjame solo -Tigresa se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo y Po se fue retirando con Himiko en sus brazos la meció un poco y fue haciendo que se calmara-

Espera Po quiero respuestas -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Pues te las acabo de dar pero tú no quieres escuchar razones, así que primero cálmate y después hablaré contigo -dijo Po algo molesto viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa solo se quedó sorprendida por la mirada de Po el no veía de esa manera, Po se retiró y Tigresa se quedó en el patio de pie sin saber qué hacer, los demás maestros fueron llegando hasta Ping y Li estaba viendo todo detrás de la puerta-

No puedo creer que me lo hayas cambiado después de varias semanas, no puedo creer que también soy abuelo -dijo Li sorprendido-

Ya cállate Li esto es importante -dijo Ping molesto-

Si, si, perdón -Li y los demás siguieron viendo- Yo estaba esperando que se pelearan o que ellas o golpeara -dijo Li sorprendido-

Es lógico, pensé que con lo que había pasado con su majestad la reina le tendría más confianza -dijo Ping sorprendido-

Yo creo que ella necesita un tiempo para asimilarlo ya saben que no es la chica más femenina no sentimental del mundo -dijo Víbora calmada-

Es cierto Tigresa piensa con los pechos pequeños que tiene -dijo Mono calmado-

Cabeza hueca -dijo Mantis riendo-

Puedo oírlos -dijo Tigresa molesta, se dio la vuelta y los demás temblaron de miedo al ver su rostro de enojo- me voy a entrenar dejaré que Po se calme y yo también me calmaré pero esto no se quedará así -Tigresa bajo por las escaleras y se fue, Li y los demás entraron con cuidado mientras Mei Ling estaba viendo a Tigresa-

Shifu cuida de Sai un momento -dijo Mei Ling y le dio el bebe a Shifu para que lo cargara- con cuidado

Si claro querida ¿pero a dónde vas? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Creo que tengo que hablar con Tigresa -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, se retiró dejando a los demás confundidos y un poco sorprendidos-

Está bien bien muerta -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Víbora vio por donde se había ido Po y decidió ir a seguirlo, ella entró a los dormitorios donde escuchó que la bebe dejaba de llorar y se quedaba roncando, fue al cuarto de Po y lo vio sentando en la cama vigilando a Himiko-

Hola Po ¿tienes un minuto? -dijo Víbora sonriendo y Po asintio-

Si claro pasa Víbora -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿qué deseas?

Bueno vine a ver a la bebe -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Po asintio y se hizo a un lado mostrando la cama que compartía con Tigresa, en medio de las almohadas Himiko estaba dormida soltando algunos ronquidos- Aaaaaw -soltó un leve grito de cariño al verla-

Shh me costó mucho trabajo dormirla habla bajito -dijo Po calmado y Víbora asintio nerviosa-

Perdón es que emocione -dijo Víbora sonriendo nerviosa- así que ¿ella es la pequeña Himiko? ¿La famosa hija del Guerrero Dragón?

¿Famosa hija del Guerrero Dragón? -dijo Po confundido- ¿cómo sabías que se llamaba Himiko?

Bueno Po donde estábamos nos llegaron los rumores de que el Guerrero Dragón tenía una hija -dijo Víbora sonriendo- por eso Tigresa se quedó sorprendida cuando se enteró, con lo que pasó con su majestad la emperatriz Ichihime ella tiene poca confianza en ti creo -Po bajo las orejas un poco- sé que Ichirou pasó cuando eras soltero pero entiendo desde el punto de vista de Tigresa eso le duele porque ella quiere ser la única que te de hijos

Si tienes razón aveces hago las cosas sin razón -dijo Po calmado- pero cuando entro molesta y gritando no se, estaba más molesto por ver a Himiko llorar que no me detuve a pensar en sus sentimientos o su manera de pensar para llegar así...

Bueno ella solo está dolida y un poco molesta pero déjala ser como es ya veras que se le pasara rápido -dijo Víbora sonriendo sonriendo y Po asintio, se escucho como un árbol cayó causando algo de ruido- mejor nos esperamos uno o dos dias antes de ir a hablar con ella

Si tienes razón -dijo Po sorprendido, Víbora vio a Himiko dormir y ella sonrió-

Es tan linda ¿cuántos años tiene? -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Dos años, y ya me dice papá -dijo Po sonriendo, Víbora estaba sonriendo emocionada, mientras tanto Tigresa estaba golpeando los árboles más gruesos que encontraba, les daba golpe trans golpes hasta dejar la madera algo roja-

Estupido, idiota, tonto, bobo, infiel, traidor -Tigresa estaba golpeando el tronco molesta hasta dejar un leve agujero en el, siguió golpeando y golpeando que le dio un golpe más fuerte y rompió la madera dejando un agujero de gran tamaño en el tronco- bien el que sigue

No deberías hacerle eso al pobrecito árbol -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo detrás de Tigresa-

Lárgate Mei Ling no estoy de humor -dijo Tigresa molesta, Mei Ling solo apareció a su derecha sentada sobre un tronco- ¿cómo fue que te transportarte?

Shifu me enseñó ese secreto -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- bien ahora hablaras conmigo

No tengo ganas de hablar -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Lo siento pero no dije si a su majestad le da ganas de hablar conmigo -dijo Mei Ling en un tono de burla y risa, Tigresa gruño un poco- no me muestres los colmillos jovencita -Tigresa solo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó quieta- bien ahora quiero que me digas ¿qué sientes al ver a Po con esa pequeña leoparda?

Enojo, decepción, ira, y tristeza -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

¿Por qué sientes eso? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Siento enojo porque Po adoptó a una niña sin siquiera consultarme, la cuido por tres semanas y ni se le ocurre decirme nada parecía que ni confía en mí -dijo Tigresa deprimida y un poco molesta- decepción porque él no me dijo de otra amante y de otro bebe suyo, él se mi esposo y debería confesarme sus secretos se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos, ira por lo mismo no me dice nada de la pequeña, la adopta, la cuida y posible sea su hija biológica y yo sigo siendo una chica más sin darle un hijo, tristeza porque siento que lo pierdo mientras más pasa el tiempo -Tigresa estaba llorando un poco y Mei Ling se sentó frente a ella en forma de loto y le tallo la cabeza-

Oh querida -Mei Ling le tallo la cabeza calmada y Tigresa comenzó a calmarse un poco- escúchame cariño ¿él te dijo que tuvo una aventura o trato de negarte algo? -Tigresa levanto las orejas sorprendida- ¿alguna vez actuó extraño como si te fuera infiel?

No...él jamás actuó extraño -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

¿Te dijo cómo había encontrado a la niña? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

No se lo permití estaba tan molesta que no le deje hablar -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Entonces ¿por qué te enojaste y le gritaste? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Creo que eran celos -dijo Tigresa avergonzada, Mei Ling sonrio y comenzó a reír un poco- ¿por qué te ríes?

Hay Tigresa ese torpe de Shifu no te enseño nada de la vida como era debido -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- escucha Tigresa en la vida una mujer experimenta diferentes cambios, odio, celos, coraje, felicidad, amor y alegría, pro más que nada debes creer en Po y su palabra, él no te sería infiel y eso lo sabes, ve habla con el

Pero..no que se..que decir o como disculparme y más no sé qué cara pondré al ver a la bebe -dijo Tigresa deprimida, Mei Ling sonrio y le talla cabeza-

Oye mírame, cuando me dieron a Sai yo estaba nerviosa por cuidarlo pero comencé a amarlo como si fuera mío, Shifu me acompañó a cuidarlo cada noche y los dos jamás fuimos más felices, es verdad el hecho perder todo con Tai Lung pero ahora dice que tiene otra oportunidad con Sai y de hacerlo bien -Mei Ling sonrio y Tigresa bajo las orejas viendo a otro lado- sé que no lo demuestra pero él te ama y está orgulloso de ti

Pero yo no sé cómo ser madre -dijo Tigresa intranquila-

Descuida ser madre es natural para todas, cada una de nosotras las mujeres descubre su camino hacia la maternidad -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- creo que si pasas tempo con la pequeña se te hará tan natural como respirar

Yo...lo intentare...-dijo Tigresa intranquila- ¿qué debo hacer primero?

Primero relájate y trata de calmar tu mente, vas con Po y escucha lo que él te tenga que decir -dijo Mei Ling calmada y Tigresa asintio, se puso en pose de loto y se trató de relajarse por el momento, mientras tanto en el palacio Po estaba viendo a Himiko dormir se estaba yendo de sueño en donde estaba sentado-

¿Po podemos ver a la niña? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Claro pasen -dijo Po sonriendo, Mono, Mantis, Shifu y Grulla parada don al cuento de Po para ver a Himiko dormir- ¿qué les parece mi hija?

Linda -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Tan calladita y chiquita -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Debo admitir que este jamás lo espere al dejarte solo en el palacio Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de dejar de bebes tuyos por ahí Po? -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Po se golpeó la cara riendo un poco-

No es mi hija biológica, yo la encontré en el palacio hace unas semanas, alguien la dejo aquí pidiendo que la cuidara -dijo Po sonriendo- la deje entrar y la cuida pero a los primeros días me encariñe con ella

Ya veo cuidarla tú solo no debió ser fácil Po -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Po asintio un poco cansado- ¿oye estas bien? Parece que no has dormido en mucho tiempo

Si llevo un día sin dormir sumado a los otros que Himiko me mantuvo despierto -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya se ¿por qué no nos dejas a la niña y tú te duermes? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

¿He? No creo que sea buena idea Mono -dijo Po intranquilo y nervioso- es decir ustedes..no..son...bueno ya saben a qué me refiero...

No entendemos Po -dijo Grulla entrecerrando los ojos igual que los demás-

Bueno no sé si ustedes estén capacitados para cuidar a la bebe no son las personas más responsables que conozco -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué hay de los Guardianes ellos son unos irresponsables y unos locos, todavía más que nosotros -dijo Mantis molesto cruzándose de brazos, Po lo pensó un poco mirando a otro lado, mientras tanto en otro lado de China Byakun, James, Kira, Boa, Hinata e Izanamy estaba en un bar gritando y riendo-

¡Fondo, fondo fondo fondo! ¡Fondo fondo fondo! -todos estaban gritando sonriendo viendo como Byakun estaba tragando alcohol por medio de un embudo derramando un poco en el suelo, le quitaron el embudo y se levanto mareado soltando un eructo muy fuerte-

¡Hay que celebrar! -Byakun grito sonriendo y todos los demás estaban igual de emocionados, regresando al palacio de Jade Po lo estaba pensando y suspiro-

Está bien apenas ella se despierte de sus siesta se la dará a Mantis, después Mono y por último Grulla -dijo Po sonriendo y los machos asintieron sonriendo-

Bien espero que tomes la desicion correcta Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo viendo a Po el cual estaba dudando un poco, apenas Himiko se despertó Po la tomo en sus brazos, el primero que quiso cuidarla fue Mantis- ¿estás seguro de poder con ella?

Claro Po soy experto con gente pequeña -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Po estaba intranquilo y dejó a Himiko al cuidado de Mantis descuida la cuidare muy bien -más tarde Mantis estaba gritando por su vida- ¡Aaaaa me equivoque esto está mal! ¡Esto está muy mal! -Mantis estaba gritando asustado, Himiko lo tenía dentro de su boca mientras trataba de comerlo- ¡no soy comida Himiko soy el tío Mantis! -Himiko se comenzó a reír un poco y trato de cerrar la boca, Mantis abrió el hocico de Himiko con sus tenazas y salió saltando de su boca saltando- no soy comida bebe

Jiji jijiji mida...co...mida...-Himiko trataba de decir la palabra comida pero solo se reía y comenzó a gatear hacia Mantis-

Espera no, quieta, no...espera no vengas con el tío Mantis -dijo Mantis nervioso, Himiko comenzó a reírse y persiguió Mantis mientras trataba de tratarlo con sus pequeñas manos, Mantis salgo a un lado y Himiko lo siguió gateando, lo trato de aplastar con su mano derecha pero de nuevo Mantis salto a un lado- ¡No Himiko el tío Mantis no es juguete!

Manti...Manti...Manti..-Himiko se sentó y sonrio extendiendo los brazos-

Oye dijiste mi nombre -dijo Mantis sonriendo, se acercó con cuidado y la vio, Himiko estaba sonriendo- sabes cuando estas quieta eres bastante linda pequeña bolita de pelos -Himiko se dio un poco y tomo a Mantis en sus manos como si fuera un juguete- ¡Hay me confié! -Himiko lo agito con fuerza en sus manos y lo sacudió a todos los lados posibles, Mantis estaba gritando- ¡Qué alguien le hable a mi mama! ¡Hay quiero vomitar! ¡Ya basta Himiko! -Mantis estaba gritando asustado mientras Himiko se reía-

Se cabo el tiempo es turno del tío Mono -dijo Mono sonriendo, se acercó y cargo a Himiko en sus brazos mientras Himiko soltó a Mantis dejandolo caer al suelo- ¿qué haces Mantis?

Te dire cuando...cuando...mi cerebro...regrese...a su lugar...-dijo Mantis con esfuerzo debido a los movimientos que sufrió- hay creo que tengo el vaso donde antes tenía mi riñón derecho y siento que mi corazón termino en mi trasero...-Mono se rió un poco y se llevó a Himiko en sus brazos-

Bien pequeña el tío Mono jugará contigo -dijo Mono sonriendo, se quedo sentado y tomo a Himiko en sus brazos, la levanto y la la no levemente al aire haciendo que Himiko se riera un poco, la volvió a lanzar de nuevo pero estaba vez hizo girar su mano creando un ligero remolino en su mano derecha y Himiko se quedó flotando y girando un poco mientras se reía- hay eres tan adorable -la lanzó a un lado y la atrapó en su mano izquierda, la hizo girar un poco y Himiko se reía, la estaba haciendo girar y Himiko se reía, la dejo bajar con cuidado frente a él y ella parecía que aplaudía-

No entiendo ¿cómo le puedes causar problemas a tu padre siendo tan pequeña? -dijo Mono sonriendo, Himiko estaba riendo un poco, Mono movio su cola frente a ella y Himiko la siguió con la mirada, sacó sus pequeñas garras y trato de atraparla pero Mono la quito y la movio a un lado, Himiko la volvió a perseguir tratando de tomar la cola de Mono con sus manitas- ¿Qué quieres mi cola? Lo siento pero no puedes -Mono movio la cola de lado a lado mientras Himiko la seguía como si fuera un juguete para gatos, Himiko sonrio y se puso a cuatro patas, se preparó, dio un salto y abrió la boca mostrando un par de colmillos que apenas estaban creciendo-

Au -dijo Mono sintiendo algo de dolor, se fijó en su cola y vio que Himiko lo estaba mordiendo con fuerza- Oh...¡Aaaa! ¡Himiko eso no es juguete! -Mono grito asustado viendo como la bebe lo estaba mordiendo en la cola, agito la cola un poco pero Himiko no lo soltaba, Himiko se dio un ligero impulso y le abrazó la cola clavando sus garras en el resto de la cola de Mono haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¡Aaaa Himiko! ¡Himiko eso no es un juguete me vas dejar sin cola! -Mono estaba corriendo de lado a lado asustado mientras Himiko le seguía mordiendo la cola-

¡Mi turno! -Grulla apareció sonriendo y tomo a Himiko en sus alas- ¡Himiko escupe eso ya está podrido! -Himiko siguio sujetando la cola de Mono con sus dientes sin siquiera soltarlo-

¡Grulla has que me suelte ya siento que está quitando un pedazo! -Mono grito asustado-

Ya Himiko escúpelo por favor no es comida ya está podrido -dijo Grulla sonriendo, Himiko no lo soltaba y entonces Grulla tuvo una idea, de su gorro saco una galleta y se la mostró a Himiko- ven Himiko Himiko Himiko, ¿la pequeña niña quiere una galleta? -Himiko vio la galleta soltando algo de baba y con los ojos brillosos, soltó la cola de Mono y pasó a los brazos Grulla para morder la galleta- vaya espero y no le de una infección por morder tu cola

Yo espero y no me de una infección porque ella me mordió -dijo Mono molesto mostrando su cola herida y llena de baba-

Ya deja de comportarte como un niño -dijo Grulla sonriendo- ahora vamos a hacerle una pintura ha esta hermosa niña chi claro que chi -Grulla hacia una voz tonta para hablar con la niña mientras Himiko se reía, Grulla llevó a Himiko a la sala principal donde la sento y le dio un peluche de oso panda para que lo abrazara con fuerza- así que lindo -Grulla tenía un cuadro en blanco y varias pinturas en frascos a su derecha, comenzó a hacer los trazos para dibujar a Himiko y después pintarla, Himiko se quedó quieta sentada en el suelo jugando con el oso panda, mientras Grulla trabajaba en la pintura Tigresa iba de regreso al palacio ella sola, cuando llegó abrió la puerta con calma, siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía con Po y lo encontró levantándose después de una siesta algo corta-

Po -Tigresa lo llamo y el apenas reaccionó- perdón ¿te desperté?

No, ya estaba levantándome -dijo Po calmado- ¿sucede algo?

No, todo está bien -dijo Tigresa un poco nerviosa- Po quiero hablar contigo

¿Ya te calmaste? Porque antes estabas muy molesta tanto que no me quisiste escuchar -dijo Po un poco serio y Tigresas asintio- ¿de verdad?

Si -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿De verdad? -dijo Po calmado-

Si lo estoy -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿De verdad? De veritas de veritas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Po...-Tigresa le le ató un poco la voz y él se comenzó a reír- hay me atrapaste en tus juegos de nuevo -Tigresa sonrio y Po asintio- bien si esto tranquila solo quiero hablar contigo sobre la bebe

¿Qué quieres saber? -dijo Po calmado-

Todo quiero saberlo todo -dijo Tigresa calmada- la bebe ¿es hija tuya?

Es hija adoptiva, yo la encontré en la entrada del palacio -dijo Po calmado- estaba sola, abandona así como Tai Lung cuando llegó aquí la primera vez, no lo pensé dos veces y la metí para que estuviera a salvo, Zeng me dio apoyo estos días cuidándola pero sin darme cuenta le tome cariño y la comenzó a ver cómo mi hija, ella enamora a cualquiera que tenga contacto -Po se rió un poco- es una niña encantadora

¿De verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintio- bueno ¿cómo la adoptaste?

Hice un trámite legal con el orfanato de Bao Gu, oficialmente es mi hija -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintio calmada- también es tu hija

¿Qué? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿cómo que también es mi hija?

Eres mi esposa y puse tu nombre en la hoja de adopción -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba sonrojada sin saber qué decir-

Vaya esto me sorprende no sé ni que decir -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno creo que solo te puedo decir...si ¿puedo conocer a mi nueva hija? -Tigresa estaba nerviosa y Po asintio-

Está bien a estas hora la debe tener Grulla -dijo Po sonriendo y se levanto para que Tigresa lo siguiera, los dos salieron caminando por los pasillos, vieron a Grulla salir de un cuarto con algunas pinturas en las alas- ¿Grulla que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Himiko?

Oh hola Po bueno la deje sola en el salón principal mientras salía por algo de pintura -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Grulla a una bebe no la dejas sola! -Po grito sorprendido y Grulla se quedó sorprendido, Po salió corriendo mientras Grulla y Tigresa lo seguían corriendo, Po llegó al salón principal y escucho la risa de Himiko- hay cuando se ríe de esa manera no es nada bueno -los tres entraron al salón principal y vieron a Himiko jugar con las pinturas de Grulla haciendo trazos en el suelo con sus pequeñas manos- ¡Himiko!

¡Mis pinturas! -Grulla grito sorprendido, los dos machos entraron corriendo, Grulla vio las pinturas tiradas en el suelo mientras Po cargaba a Himiko- hay no mi obra...-Grulla se deprimió al ver su dibujo manchado y rallado por Himiko-

Hay mírate estas llena de pintura -dijo Po sorprendido, Himiko se reía un poco mostrando que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de pintura- habrá que bañarte señorita -Himiko lo entendió y se encogió en los brazos de Po como si tuviera miedo- claro que no, necesitas un baño de esta no te libras -Tigresa estaba sorprendida viendo como Po hablaba con Himiko como si se trata de una adulto- vamos Tigresa alguien quiere conocerte -Tigresa se acercó poco a poco y vio a la bebe en los brazos de Po- ella es Himiko Ping nuestra hija Tigresa

No puedo creerlo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, vio a la pequeña sonreír por ella y se enterneció un poco- hola Himiko, hola pequeña -Po sonrio mientras Tigresa acaricio la cabeza de Himiko y ella sonrió soltando un ronroneo, Himiko extendió sus manos y sujeto un dedo de Tigresa, Himiko estaba haciendo algunos ruidos mientras tomaba la mano de Tigresa- hay Po...-Tigresa sonrio viendo cómo Himiko parecía que le estaba tomando cariño-

Te lo dije -dijo Po sonriendo- te enamoras de ella con solo verla te dejaría cargarla pero vamos a darle un baño -Tigresa asintio, los dos fueron al baño, Po se quitó la ropa dejando una toalla en su cintura, Tigresa dejo una toalla en su cintura y una en sus hombros, Po tenía a Himiko en sus brazos y los dos entraron al baño- ha olvide su juguete ten cárgala un momento -Tigresa se sorprendió por eso y cargo a la pequeña alto nerviosa-

Espera Po yo no sé qué hacer -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y cargo a la pequeña- espera no..yo...

Solo cuidala un momento en lo que yo voy y regreso rápido -dijo Po sonriendo y salió del cuarto un momento- lo siento Tigresa pero necesitarás tiempo para acostúmbrate con tres minutos bastará -Po se retiró dejando sola a Tigresa, el suelo del baño estaba algo mojado mientras Tigresa estaba nerviosa cargando a la bebe-

Muy bien no hay porque tener miedo -dijo Tigresa nerviosa, Himiko estaba bostezando y viendo a los lados aburrida, noto los senos de Tigresa y los toco un poco- hey tranquila -Himiko se reía tocando un poco los senos de Tigresa- espera ¿qué haces? -Himiko sonrio y le mordió un pezon a Tigresa haciendo que tuviera un escalosfrio por todo el cuerpo, Himiko comenzó a chupar el pezon de Tigresa haciendo que se sonrojara y se pusiera algo nerviosa- tranquila...bebe a mi...no me...sale...leche...-Tigresa estaba nerviosa pero comenzó a sentir felicidad en su interior y también algo pasó comenzó a crear leche por su cuenta y Himiko se estaba alimentando, Tigresa cayó de rodillas mostrando un charco de agua debajo de ella- yo...yo...yo...estoy feliz -estaba sonrojada y sonriendo, después de un rato de Po regresó con lo que parecía ser el muñeco de peluche de oso panda-

Ya regrese ¿como están mis chicas? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! -grito sorprendido viendo a Tigresa sentada en el suelo con la niña en brazos, pero de sus pezones salía algo de leche- ¿estás lactando?

Si -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- ¿qué me pasó? -pues de un rato los tres se estaban bailando juntos, Po estaba sentado en la esquina de la bañera mientras Tigresa estaba sentada encima de él cargando a la bebe la cual estaba jugando con el muñeco de peluche- no entiendo ¿cómo pude dar leche? ¿Acaso ya estoy embarazada?

Bueno creo que se debe a que ahora eres madre adoptiva -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa levanto una ceja confundida- bueno había escuchado que algunas hembras que adoptan cachorros sin madre y sufren de un nuevo celo

Pero no estoy deseosa -dijo Tigresa confundida- solo Himiko se agarro de mi seno y ella lo chupo

¿Qué sentiste cuando ella se alimentó de ti? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Felicidad pero también algo de vergüenza -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Jejeje si yo soy el único que las puede chupar -dijo Po riendo un poco y Tigresa le dio una mirada algo molesta- bueno, esa felicidad que sentiste debió ser un instinto materno, cuando ella lo sintió se alimentó y entonces comenzaste a lactar, felicidades Tigresa ya eres mama

¿Mama? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada pero eso la hacía feliz, vio a Himiko en sus brazos y ella sonrió-

Ma...ma...-dijo Himiko sonriendo- mama -Tigresa sonrio y la abrazo mientras Po las abrazaba a ambas, después de ese baño los tres estaban en la cama juntos listos para dormir-

Po...soy tan feliz contigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po sonrio un poco-

Yo también soy muy feliz Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Te amo -dijeron los dos y se dieron un beso, Himiko los vio y estiro sus brazos tocando la cara de ambos, los dos se rieron viendo como Himiko quería atención- también te amamos -Tigresa y Po le dieron un beso a Himiko en la cabeza haciéndola reír un poco, los tres solo se quedaron ahí durmiendo juntos-


	5. Chapter 5

**__**La traición de Song**__**

Apenas estaba saliendo el sol en el valle de La Paz, Po y Tigresa estaban dormidos con la niña entre los dos, uno a uno los maestros se fueron levantando y Himiko se despertó, el gong no había soñado esa mañana así que Himiko se levantaría por su cuenta, como Himiko estaba dormida entre Po y Tigresa, ella se levanto y elevó un poco mas su mano para tocar la nariz de Po. Po movió uno poco la nariz y gruño un poco, Himiko le estuvo tocando el rostro y Po no despertaba, Himiko inflo un poco las mejillas y le metió la mano en la nariz dejando a Po algo asustado, volteo a los lados y la vio sonriendo.

Pequeña me asustaste -dijo Po sonriendo- eres una pequeña traviesa -la cargo en sus brazos- ¿que dices si despertamos a mama? -Himiko entendió y asintió sonriendo, Po se acercó a Tigresa y le dio un beso en los labios, Himiko se reía un poco, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Jejeje ya ya desperté -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po sonrió igual que Himiko- hola hermosa

Mama -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió y la cargo en sus brazos, la abrazo levemente y olio algo-

Creo que la niña necesita un cambio de pañales -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Descuida yo la cambio y te ensañaré -dijo Po sonriendo, Po recostó a Himiko en la cama y comenzó a cambiarle el pañal, Tigresa práctico un poco y la dejo lista pero con el pañal al revés-

Hay perdón -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Descuida todos faltan a la primera -dijo Po sonriendo, le cambio el pañal a Himiko y le puso su ropa para dejarla lista- listo vamos a ver a los demás -los tres salieron del cuarto y vieron a los demás maestros los cuales estaban despertando- hola amigos

Buenos días Maestro -dijeron los cuatro furiosos sonriendo-

Ya dejen eso para después ¿quién quiere desayunar? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo quiero unos fideos -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Himiko comenzó a reírse y lo vio soltando algo de baba- oh que linda pero no te me acerques niñita -saltó y se escondió en el sombrero de Grulla-

Ya Mantis no seas paranoico -dijo Tigresa algo molesta- solo estaba jugando

Casi me come -dijo Mantis sorprendido- estuve en su boca y me lleno de baba, casi me traga

A mi casi me corta la cola con sus dientes -dijo Mono asustado- lo siento Tigresa pero no quiero tener que cuidarla por un rato

Par de chillones -dijo Víbora algo irritada- ¿está bien a la cuido den lo que ustedes entrenan?

De hecho yo no voy a entrenar hoy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos menos Po- ¿Tigres te sientes bien? -dijo Grulla sorprendido- si quieres le pedimos al medico Del Valle que te revise

A mí se me hace que se le metió un bicho y eso la hace ponerse loquita -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

A mí se me hace que tenemos a otra Tigresa que se hace pasar por nuestra malvada Tigresa -dijo Mono asustado- ¡Todos a sus posiciones! -los cuatro se pusieron en guardia viendo a Tigresa-

Ya no sean...-Tigresa se quedó callado cuando Po hizo que escuchara su garganta, el señaló a Himiko y Tigresa entendió- tontos, yo soy Tigresa lo único que yo a hacer hoy es que Po me va a enseñar cómo cuidar a la bebe para que no le pase nada malo

Aaaaaaaa -dijeron todos sonriendo- prepárate Po porque será un día laaaaaaaaaaaaa -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Ya está bien -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Todavía no termino, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo -dijo Mantis sonriendo- ahora si ya

Muy bien vamos ya todos a la cocina, comemos un poco y empezaremos el entrenamiento -dijo Po sonriendo, todos fueron a la cocina, lo que Po primero hizo fue preparar el agua y Tigresa estaba con el- bien carga a Himiko un momento

Claro -dijo Tigresa calmada y cargo a Himiko en sus brazos- ¿que vas a hacer?

Voy a preparar el biberón de Himiko -Po sonrió, comenzó a preparar la leche para Himiko n su botella, en cada paso Tigresa le prestaba atención, cuando el biberón estaba listo Po comenzó a cocinar los fideos para los demás, lleno un biberón con leche y lo tapo, se hecho un poco en el brazo izquierdo y la probo-

¿Esta lista? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si ya esta -dijo Po sonriendo y volteo a ver a la niña la cual estaba sujetada de Tigresa sin querer soltarla- Tigresa ¿le quieres dar de comer?

Si te parece bien pero yo no se como alimentarla -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Bien mira recuesta la en tus brazos un poco -dijo Po sonriendo y fue acostando un poco a Himiko en sus brazos como a un bebe- y ahora tomo el biberón -le dio el biberón en la mano derecha y se lo puso frente a Himiko y ella comenzó a beber un poco- ya regreso

¿A donde vas? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Solo voy a buscar su juguete y luego nos turnaremos para cuidarla a la hora del entrenamiento -dijo Po corriendo saliendo de la cocina dejando a los maestros-

Parece que lo haces bien Tigresa -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿cómo se siente?

Sé siente feliz y cómo si fuera lo más feliz del mundo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás asintieron sonriendo por ella-

Ya regrese -dijo Po sonriendo llegando por la puerta principal- ¿como se porto mi niña consentida? -cuando se dio cuenta ya se había terminado mas de la mitad del biberón- bien parece que ya termino ahora a eructar

Espera Po si quieres yo la hago eructar y tu preparas el desayuno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esta bien -dijo Po sonriendo y le paso a la bebe- con cuidado es frágil

Entiendo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, acostó a Tigresa y se quedó quieta y parecía algo nerviosa-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Bueno es que no quiero darle golpes en la espalda -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿qué clase de fuerza debería usar?

Mejor yo lo hago -dijo Mono nervioso y cargo a la bebe para ponerla en su hombro y comenzó a darle leves golpes en su espalda, la pequeña solo dejo golpear un poco para que sus gases salieran y así fue, la niña soltó un eructo algo fuerte haciendo que Po y Tigresa sonrieran- aaaaaaw suena como a Po

Si pero huele como a ti -dijo Mantis riendo un poco y soplo el aire frente a él deshaciendo el gas riendo un poco- sigue debe sacar todo el gas -Mono volvió a repetir el proceso y en eso Himiko volvió a eructar pero esta vez sintió una leve línea húmeda en su hombro derecho-

¿Que hizo la pequeña? siento como baba en mi hombro -dijo Mono nervioso, Po y Tigresa le vieron la espalda, Himiko le había vomitado un poco por el eructo era un leve reflujo normal en los bebes-

A solo soltó un poco de vomito con reflujo en tu hombro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás rieron un poco ante ese pero Mono estaba un poco asqueado-

Ok no me molesta mucho -dijo Mono nervioso- pero ten carga a tu hija -Tigresa sé reía un poco-

A ver ven pequeña -Tigresa la cargo y le limpio la boca con una servilleta, esta vez ella se puso una servilleta en la espalda e hizo eructar a Himiko con mucho cuidado de usar mucha fuerza, Himiko solo libero su gas y estaba feliz viendo a Tigresa- ¿no me vomito ni nada?

No lo hizo -dijo Po viendo la servilleta-

Durante la tarde todo fue pasando normal, el primero en cuidar a Himiko durante el entrenamiento fue Mantis, Mantis de nuevo la estaba cuidando pero Himiko lo trataba de comer cómo la vez anterior, Mantis había quedado herido y batido de baba hasta que fue turno de Mono de cuidarla-

Hola bebe es hora que tengas tiempo de calidad con el tío Mono -dijo sonriendo-

Popo -dijo Himiko riendo-

Hay -Mono solo bajo la mirada algo molesto Himiko no sabía decir bien su nombre-

En la tarde todos estaban entrenando, Himiko estaba en una silla para bebe viéndolos a todos pero se veía algo tensa debido a los sonidos de los golpes, después de dos horas de entrenamiento Mantis fue el primero en cuidar a Himiko pero esta vez no iba a permitir que pasara lo de la vez anterior y se protegió con ropa hecha de hojas por que era lo único de su diminuta talla que podía encontrar, Mono tuvo que ponerse una vendas en la cola y le dio un juegue te masticable a la niña para que jugara por suerte para el la niña no lo dejo y comenzó a jugar con ella para que lo atrapara, Grulla vio todo y al final pudo pintar a Himiko jugando con Mono, Víbora por su parte fue cuidando a la niña probando varias ropas en ella y con diferentes colores para ver cual de todas le quedaba, el rojo y el azul se notaban mas debido a su color blanco y negro que tenía, si Víbora estaba guiando a la niña par vestirse como ella lo haría si pudiera

Mientras los furiosos cuidaban a la niña Tigresa había iniciado su entrenMiento para ser una buena madre, Po estaba guiando a Tigresa en todo lo que podía, Tigresa no sabia cocinar así que para ella fue muy difícil, primero trato de hacer unas galletas pero termino haciendo una extraña mezcla pastosa y verde con forma mas o menos redonda, solo Mantis se atrevió a comer una y termino morado y congelado, Tigresa solo se deshizo de ellas arrojándolas por la ventana, la mezcla al tocar la corteza comenzó a deshacerla y a derretirla, era algo realmente tóxico, Po solo hizo unas nuevas y le corrigió las cosas a Tigresa, la segunda parte fue lavar la ropa, Tigresa tomo la ropa de Po, la ropa de la niña y las suyas para lavarlas, Po la acompaño para ver que hacía, los dos fueron al río más cercano y comenzaron a lavar toda esa ropa, como Tigresa era independiente y tenían que lavar su ropa por su cuenta, en esa parte no hubo problemas hasta Po termino aprendiendo un poco, la tercera parte y esta fue una idea de Shifu fue limpiar el gimnasio al estilo tradicional, Tigresa estaba a cuatro patas pero con los brazos extendidos y en las manos tenía una manta de color blanco con líquidos para limpiar en un balde a un lado, Shifu estaba viéndola y le hizo una señal para que empezaran a limpiar corriendo, Tigresa cambio de posicion y siguió corriendo con las manos tocando el suelo, todos los demás solo se quedaron viendo como la felina corría de un lado a otro limpiando, el suelo estaba quedando limpio debido a los esfuerzo de ella

Oiga maestro ¿que función tiene esta prueba? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Ninguna solo quería que limpiara porque esta muy sucio -dijo Shifu sonriendo y los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- bueno déjenla terminar

Después de limpiar el gimnasio Tigresa se fue a descansar, Po sonrió y dejó a Himiko con ella para pudieran dormir una siesta tranquilas, Po y Víbora habían ido al mercado para comprar algunos ingredientes mientras tanto en un campo Song estaba recogiendo sus propios ingredientes, ella fue al campo para conseguir algunas plantas, ella estaba tranquila cuando escucho unos ruidos detrás de ella, cuando se dio vuelta un par de leones jóvenes de traje de cuerpo completo negro corrían a un lado de un cocodrilo de gran tamaño también usando un traje negro, los tres corrieron rumbo al centro del bosque, ella tuvo curiosidad y lo siguió para ver que tramaban, los fue siguiendo por unos minutos hasta que los tres se detuvieron y ella se escondió detrás de un árbol, los tres animales estaban frente a un rinoceronte que usaba un pantalón blanco con detalles negros en las piernas, usaba un sintieron dorado con una gema esmeralda en la hebilla, sus botas eran metálicas, tenía unos brazaletes en las muñecas y una armadura negra en el cuerpo, era alto y fornido, los animales solo se arrodillaron frente a el.

¡Y bien ¿la encontraron?! -dijo el rinoceronte serio-

No mi señor la estuvimos buscando por semanas pero no la encontramos -dijo el cocodrilo con miedo-

Inútiles -dijo el rinoceronte molesto de un momento tomo al cocodrilo del cuello y lo levanto del suelo- ¡escúchenme bien necesito a esa mocosa viva lo ¿entendieron?! -los leones asintieron- ustedes son leones usen su olfato y rastreen a esa niña

Señor no tenemos nada de su aroma además el aroma de su madre fue borrado después de la lluvia -dijo el león asustado-

Bien entonces busquen en los poblados más cercanos, amenacen a todos los habitantes que encuentren necesito a esa cachorra de Pantera -el rinoceronte apretó mas su agarre y el cocodrilo apenas podía respirar, por lo dicho Song se quedo intrigada " _ _¿Acaso esta hablando de la hija de Po?__ " Pensó sorprendida y un poco asustada-

Discúlpeme señor ¿por que quiere a esa cachorra? -dijo el primer León con miedo-

Son idiotas -dijo el rinoceronte serio y lanzó al cocodrilo contra un árbol rompiendo la corteza- escuchen cada doscientas crías nacen algunas que combinan de forma perfecta dos elementos diferentes esa cachorra de Pantera de ojos verdes tiene el poder de la oscuridad mas fuerte debido a su clan, pero también otro secreto y es que en ella radica lo ultimo que queda del linaje del tigre de las tormentas original, la investigue por mucho tiempo, su padre era descendiente directo del tigre blanco de las tormentas, en ella esta el poder mas grande que puede haber si la encuentro y consumo su corazón seré tan poderoso que ni el guerrero Dragon podrá detenerme -sonrío con maldad-

Pero maestro el Guerrero Dragon puede usar los siete elementos -dijo el segundo León-

Eso lo se por eso necesito a la niña si consumo su chi no solo me haré más fuerte si no que también tendré la capacidad de usar los siete elementos seré como un guardián o mas fuerte -el rinoceronte sonrío, song estaba sorprendida y lo pensó un momento " _ _Si ellos se deshacen de la niña, o si hago un trato con ellos podría dejar que Po viva y se convierta en mi esclavo, también podría convertirme en su nueva esposa una vez que me deshaga de Tigresa__ " pensó sonriendo un momento " _ _Pero lo tengo que pensar un poco más"__ mientras tanto en el palacio Po estaba cargando a la niña en sus brazos bajo el árbol del durazno, estaba tranquilo y sonriendo, la pequeña estaba feliz y sonreía, en eso Tigresa apareció detrás de el-

Es una hermosa vista ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si es bello ver el pueblo a tanta gente en paz y armonía -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero no me refería a eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po la vio confundido, Tigresa se quedo a su lado y se sentó viendo a la niña la cual le extendía los brazos para que la cargara- ven pequeña -la cargo- hola mi niña, a ella me refiero una pequeña niña se me hace muy hermosa y me hace muy feliz verla sonreír y estar feliz y tranquila -la acercó más a a su cara y la niña ronroneo-

Si se a que te refieres también amo a esta niña mas que nada en este mundo -dijo Po sonriendo- pero hay alguien mas a quien amo

¿A quien? -dijo Tigresa curiosa-

A ti -dijo Po tranquilo y Tigresa lo sonriendo-

También te amo tontito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Po te amo y también amo a Himiko como si fuera mi propia cachorra no quiero dejarlos solos a los dos -sonrío y beso la frente de Himiko la cual sonrió-

Entonces dime ¿quieres tener una propia? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si Po pero dentro de un tiempo todavía no estoy lista para empezar a ser madre de otra cachorra apenas tenemos energía para ella -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ambos se dieron un beso pero en eso Himiko alzo los brazos e hizo ruidos alzando los labios un poco- celocita

También te amamos -dijeron los dos y le dieron un beso cada uno en la cabeza-

Jeje mami -Himiko río viendo a Tigresa- mami -la llamo y Tigresa sonrío llenando sus ojos de lagrimas y la abrazo-

Los tres seremos una familia -dijo Po sonriendo y acaricio la cabeza de Himiko-

Si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Po viendo el valle entero, ambos estaban cómodos, los dos estaban lo mas junto posible solo sonreían mientras Himiko también estaba feliz ahora eran como una familia mientras Song había llegado desde hace un rato, estaba detrás de ellos los había visto y oído en todo el momento, ella tenía el corazón destrozado y lleno de odio ahora " _ _no se les permitiré ser felices no lo permitiré para nada"__ pensó con odio y salió corriendo de ahí, no tenía un rumbo fijo solo fue directo al bosque de nuevo, no pensaba con claridad solo se dejaba motivar por el odio hasta que se topó con el rinoceronte-

¡Oye tu! -Song le grito y el rinoceronte se dio vuelta para verla-

¡¿Que quieres?! -dijo el rinoceronte serio-

Se lo que estas buscando un pequeña cachorra de Pantera de ojos verdes se donde puedes hallarla -dijo Song molesta pero lloraba-

Dime entonces -dijo el rinoceronte-

Esta en el palacio de Jade en el valle de La Paz la tiene cuidando el Guerrero Dragon -dijo Song seria el rinoceronte pareció pensarlo un poco y luego decidió-

Bien iré por la mocosa -dijo el rinoceronte serio- su poder va a ser mío


	6. Chapter 6

**__**El secuestro de Himiko**__**

Después de un rato Po y Tigresa estaban sentados en la copa del durazno de la sabiduría celestial solo pasando el tiempo con Himiko la cual ya estaba dormida en brazos de su mamá Tigresa, Tigresa no podía dejar de sentir amor hacia la pequeña pantera mientras Po estaba más que feliz por su nueva familia, si la felicidad de ambos no podía terminarse así nada más, mientras con Song ella estaba frente al rinoceronte el cual no dejaba de sonreír por las ideas de Song para robar a la niña

Escucha la dejan dormir en su silla pero siempre tiene un guardián uno de los cinco furioso en cierto turno pero hay una posibilidad –dijo Song sonriendo-

¿Y cuál es? –dijo el rinoceronte serio-

Ellos confían en mí y me dejaran a la niña si engaño al Guerrero Dragón me dejara a la niña y yo te la traeré pero con una condición –dijo Song sonriendo y el rinoceronte la vio esperando la condición- yo quiero matar a la maestra Tigresa y la mocosa personalmente –el rinoceronte se empezó a reír un poco-

Trato hecho mujer me agrada tu estilo –dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo- bien traeré a mis hombres para que estén al pendiente cuando me traigas a mocosa pero y si no te la dejan hasta donde me contaste la Tigresa marimacho es sobre protectora con ella, igual el Guerrero Dragón ¿Qué pasa si fallas a la primera? –se ruso e brazo y Song solo suspiró un poco pensando-

En dado caso de que falle tus secuaces y tú tendrán que atacar el palacio mientras yo me llevo a la mocosa a escondidas ni siquiera esa Tigresa se dará cuenta si uso me habilidad "El baile de las sombras" ese poder será todo nuestro –ambos comenzaron a reír algo fuerte mientras planeaban su estrategia, en el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba más que feliz no había dejado de sonreír e todo el día, ni siquiera dejaba a Himiko en su cama, Po solo sonrió al ver a su esposa cargando a la pequeña y decidió intervenir un poco-

Oye Tigresa, ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar a Himiko en su cuna? –Dijo Po con un poco de gracia al ver como Tigresa abrazaba a la niña-

Si lo se Po, pero es que no puedo soltarla la quiero mucho –dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo rodo un poco los ojos con una sonrisa-

Está bien te entiendo pero ya es hora de que Shifu la cuide porque nos toca cenar y yo tengo que cocinar además tengo que hablar con el –dijo Po poniéndose algo nervioso a lo último-

Sobre qué vas a hablar con el –Tigresa lo vio confundida, Po solo se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza-

Bueno como soy tu esposo y estamos planeando nuestra familia creo que sería justo que él se enterara primero –Po solo sonrió- pero tengo miedo de que me haga puré cuando sepa que embarazare a su hija, pero bueno el casi destruye el palacio con Mei Ling -Tigresa solo rio un poco al ver a Po, solo se acercó y lo toco del hombro para verlo con amor-

Relájate Po solo será una conversación normal nada no digas nada del palacio –Dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po solo asintió riendo un poco- pero aún es muy pronto pensémoslo más tarde -Po asintió y los dos se fueron caminando, Shifu estaba sentado sobre el bastón de su antiguo maestro cuando afino sus oídos ante las pisadas de Mei Ling, sonrió un momento y bajó con calma-

Lamento interrumpir tu meditación Fufy -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

No hay problema Mei Ling ¿donde está Sai? -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Está bien, el está tomando la siesta con Víbora ahora -dijo Mei Ling calmada- Fufy quiero hablar contigo de algo importante -se acercó y se sentó junto a Shifu- escucha ahora Po es el maestro del palacio de Jade, Tigresa y el están casados, ya tienen a su hija, los demás están haciendo sus trabajos y entrenan mientras que tú...bueno...

Yo entreno mi Chi -dijo Shifu calmado- pero si tienes razón yo ya casi no tengo una función en el palacio de Jade, solo soy un viejo aquí ahora

Si a eso me refiero -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- mira Fufy sabes que te amo y amo a nuestro pequeño Sai, pero creo que es hora de que salgamos al mundo a recorrerlo juntos, como una familia, no quiero estar aquí en el palacio sintiéndome como una inútil o atrapada, además los demás ya no nos necesitan -Shifu asintió a eso- hay que disfrutar lo poco de tiempo que nos queda juntos

Tienes razón mi amor -dijo Shifu calmado- creo que es hora de que ellos sigan sus vidas sin nosotros y nosotros haremos nuestras vidas haya afuera -los dos se tomaron de las manos para sonreír, después d un rato Po y Tigresa fueron al palacio para que Po pudiera preparar el almuerzo, Shifu y Mei Ling estaban pensando la mejor forma de decirles a sus alumnos la desicion que habían tomado-

En la cocina todos los furiosos estaban sentados haciendo reír a la pequeña la cual se había despertado, Mono le hacía caras graciosa haciéndola reír bastante, Tigresa estaba más que contenta, Sai por su parte estaba durmiendo todavía mientras Víbora lo abrazaba enrollada en la silla, Po estaba cocinando hasta que Shifu y Mei Ling entraron a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara-

Bien alumnos escuchen tengo una noticia que darles que tenemos que darles -dijo Shifu sonriendo, todos estaban esperando la noticia hasta que Mei Ling y Shifu se tomaron de las manos sonriendo- hemos decidido dejar el palacio de Jade para ir a recorrer toda China en un gran viaje o al menos para tener vacaciones

¡¿Que ha dicho?! -todos gritaron sorprendido -

Si ya tomábamos la desicion -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- nos vamos en unos días y ¿Qué hay de comer? –eso los dejo muy sorprendido a todos y vieron a Po el cual se cruzó de brazos sonriendo-

Me alegro por ustedes dos -dijo Po sonriendo- los apoyo en todo sentido

¿Pero qué hay del palacio? -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

Lo cuidaran ustedes y Po los entrena ahora-dijo Shifu sonriendo

¡¿Qué hay de cuidarlo si nosotros salimos?! -dijo Mono nervioso-

Ya tendrán ayuda de alguien más -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Pero Maestro ¿por qué quiere dejar el palacio? -dijo Mantis y todos los vieron como si esa hubiera sido la pregunta correcta-

Escuchen sé que es una gran noticia pero entiéndanme yo acepte porque he entrando aquí en el palacio prácticamente desde que era un niño, jamás supe lo que fue tener una vida propia -dijo Shifu sonriendo- quiero salir, conocer el mundo, saber lo que se siente tener una familia más que solo el Kung fu -todos asintieron entendiendo a Shifu, Tigresa ahora estaba casada y era madre, Víbora tuvo una infancia normal y a su padre a su lado, igual que Mantis y Mono cuidando de sus madres cuando eran niños, Grulla pensó lo mismo y todos asintieron- ¿lo aceptan?

Claro que si Maestro -dijeron todos sonriendo-

Maestro Shifu -dijo Víbora sonriendo- usted ha entrenado toda su vida pero siempre sentí que le hacía falta algo y si ahora tiene a Mei Ling yo pienso que no debería dejarlo, debería aceptarlo, debe aceptar esta gran oportunidad

Ella tiene razón Maestro -dijo Grulla sonriendo- usted merece encontrar su propia felicidad y tener una vida como la de cualquier otra persona

Y todos pensamos lo mismo -dijo Tigres sonriendo, todos asintieron y Shifu los vio a cada uno-

Gracias a todos -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Vamos por todo esto les haré una gran comida se los prometo -dijo Po sonriendo, todos se pusieron a comer tranquilos, Tigresa estaba dándole de comer a Himiko la cual aceptaba sonriendo comiendo, Po no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna escena, todo iba normal hasta que a Mono se le paso un pensamiento por la cabeza-

Oigan –todo vieron a Mono- ¿no nos estamos olvidando de algo? –Todos se pusieron a pensar un poco y todos negaron- bueno entonces solo soy yo –siguieron su tiempo ahí, cuando terminaron de comer Mono fue el único que se dio cuenta- Song apareció aquí hace un rato

¿Song vino y no me dijeron? -dijo Po confundido y sorprendido-

Si pero le dije que no estabas así que le ella salió al valle dijo que iba a comprar galletas de plátano a ver si ya las trajo -dijo Mono sonriendo- ya se tardo

Es verdad ¿no hay galletas? –dijo Po viendo el escondite de Mono detrás de la repisa, Mono solo trepo y busco su caja de galletas y la abrió no había galletas- y si ¿hay?

No, está vacío –dijo Mono volteando la caja de la cual solo salieron migajas- oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Song con mis galletas?

No la he visto en muchas horas, ni yo, no nada –dijeron todos en murmullos-

¡Esto es horrible! –dijo Po y todos lo vieron-

¿Qué es horrible? –dijeron todos

No hay galletas y las tiendas están cerradas –dijo Po sentándose en su silla, todos asintieron-

¿Y qué hay de Song? –dijo Shifu confundido-

¿De quién?-dijo Po confundido y Mei Ling solo le dio una mirada fea- así ella debe estar con algún macho o con una amiga ya vendrá cuando tenga hambre, debieron decirme que ella había venido – nadie dijo nada más y se fueron a dormir pero en medio del camino Shifu llamo a Tigresa y a Po- si maestro ¿qué pasa?

Escuchen quiero pedirles que tengan el tema del bebé bajo una estricta vigilancia -dijo Shifu algo serio- cuando todos sepan de la niña vendrán a atacarla solo le pido eso

Entendido maestro –dijeron los dos y Shifu asintió dándoles una señal para que se fueran-

Bien chicas vamos a dormir les voy a preparar todo de nuevo –Dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Tigresa-

Esta bien Po yo pondré más atención para preparar a Himiko para dormir -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió, ya en el cuarto Tigresa le pidió que se diera vuelta y él le hizo caso, Tigresa se quitó los vendajes de su pecho dejando libre sus senos y tomo a la niña en brazos- es hora de que duermas –la amamanto por segunda vez, esta vez la leche había salido con más facilidad que la vez anterior, la niña fue tomando mientras Tigresa gemía un poco por el cosquilleo, cuando la niña termino Tigresa se puso su camisa sin ponerse las vendas, Po se dio vuelta y la ayudo haciendo eructar a la niña, Tigresa sonrió y tomo a la niña para mecerla en sus brazos, entones decidió cantar un poco-

 ** _ _ **Vamos mi niña juntas a viajar a una tierra de magia vamos mi niña hora es de jugar a mi jardín de las sombras**__** –la fue meciendo mientras cantaba con una dulce voz- **__**sígueme mi niña que hay que cruzar por un camino de pena**__** –daba la gracias que Himiko no estaba atravesando esa dura infancia que tuvo ella alguna vez- **__**niña no llores pues hay que vivir todo en la vida tiene un fin, cálmate mi niña pues es la verdad cansada de esta vida estar duerme mi niña pues ay que descansar en el silencio podrás estar**__** –le recostó en su cuna y Himiko solo se quedó dormida entrando al mundo de sus sueños-

Tigresa solo se acostó en la cama y Po la vio sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y se pusieron a cerrar los ojos, Po abrazo a Tigresa con su brazo para hacer que durmiera bien esa noche, Tigresa se durmió ronroneando debido a que sentía el aroma de Po en todo el lugar, afuera del palacio comenzó a llover y de ahí salieron corriendo tres figuras delgadas eran los leones y Song usando trajes negros y unas mascaras negras que cubrían la mayoría de sus caras excepto sus ojos para ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche, los tres solo corrieron hasta llegar al muro del palacio usando sus garras fueron trepando hasta que llegaron a la orillas, de un solo alto cayeron del otro lado haciendo el menor ruido posible, los tres se juntaron y se quitaron las máscaras que usaban, de su ropa los leones sacaron siete agujas y Song saco un frasco con una sustancia verde con un hedor fuerte.

Bien escuchen la mocosa se encuentra en la habitación del Guerrero Dragón usen estos dardos para dejar inconscientes a los furiosos y al maestro por más de doce horas tiempo suficiente para llevarnos a la niña a donde nunca la encontrarían ¿entiende? –dijo Song seria y los leones asintieron- bien ahora vámonos –solo remojaron los dardos en las sustancias y se fueron corriendo, los tres habían llegado a la zona de dormitorios, los leones se movieron en las paredes y le lanzaron los dardos a los furiosos dejándolos dormidos por más de la cuenta, con Mantis fue más difícil debido a su corto tamaño, el león solo lo busco un rato pero no lo encontró debido la oscuridad, debido a que no veía bien piso algo que crujió y vio a Mantis tieso en el suelo con la lengua de fuera y un ojo entre abierto con leves tics en las patas y antenas, solo lo dio por muerto y se fue, cuando terminaron Song fue buscando con los demás el cuarto de Po cual era el último, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como Po y Tigresa dormían juntos en la misma cama, Tigresa dormía ronroneando y Po la abrazaba, eso la hizo gruñir con fuerza y clavo sus garras en el marco de la ventana, tuvo que usar todas su fuerzas para calmarse debido a que podía llamar la atención, solo suspiro para calmarse un poco, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color morado y se metió en las sombras, su cuerpo era uno con las sombras y fue entrando a cuarto gracias a eso, frente a la cuna saco un cuchillo y los leones sacaron los dardos estaban listos para atacar cuando Po y Tigresa abrieron los ojos-

¿Qué? -dijo Song sorprendida-

Tigresa salto rodando por encima de Po y le dio una patada a Song por la espalda, los leones lanzaron los dardos y le dieron a Po rozando su pelaje pero ninguno se había clavado en su piel, Po solo formo una esfera de fuego en una mano y una esfera de viento en otra, las junto frente a él formando un remolino de fuego que iba a los leones, los leones solo se quedaron en la pared mientras el fuego pasaba, cuando el fuego paso los leones salieron y lanzaron cables a Po que sujetaron sus brazos, Po estuvo forcejando con ellos, los dos leones sacaron unas dagas esta vez y lanzaron dos contra Po, Po solo salto a un lado esquivándolas y avanzo corriendo y le dio una patada a un león sacándolo por la ventana, cuando esta cayo el otro lo siguió saltando y jalaron los cables para llevarse a Po con ellos, Po fue atraído a la ventana y se sujetó con los pies del marco de la ventana para no caerse, mientras Tigresa estaba gruñendo viendo a Song la cual estaba usando la masara, Tigresa avanzo y lanzo un golpe, pero Song se había vuelto a meter en las sombras con facilidad, Song había apareció detrás de Tigresa y le dio una patada en la espalda, Tigresa se dio vuelta lanzando una patada de talón pero Song se volvió a esconder, Tigresa se enfureció y se quedó quieta esperando el siguiente movimiento, Song había aparecido detrás de ella lanzo un corte con una daga envenenada en el hombro de Tigresa causando que su brazo se entumiera, Tigresa rodo y lanzo una bola de fuego que le dio a Song en el pecho y la saco del cuarto por la puerta, Tigresa salto hacia ella y preparo su garra para sujetarla de cuello pero Song la esquivo llevándose un corte en la cabeza dejándole una marca, Song comenzó a brillar de color morado le dio a Tigresa una patada en el pecho para alejarla de ella, la fuerza de Song no era igual a la de Tigresa así que solo la empujo y se metió en la sombras para aparecer frente a Himiko, la tomo en sus brazos, Tigresa grito tratando de atraparla mientras Po estaba forcejando con los leones los cuales seguían tirando de el para hacer que se cayera por la ventana, Song se quitó la máscara sonriendo.

Perdiste Tigresa –dijo Song entrando en las sombras Tigresa llego muy tarde y solo golpe el suelo, Song ya se había ido con la niña en brazos los leones solo soltaron las cuerdas y se fueron con Song entre las sombras-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Himiko! -Tigresa gritó desesperada viendo la noche y la sombra que seguía su camino en el bosque, Po solo se enojo y vio la energía alejarse, más tarde Song corría por todo el campo con la niña en su mano derecha como si fuera un valón, Song y los leones fueron corriendo entre la oscuridad hasta entrar al centro con el bosque.

Mientras ellos se alejaban en el palacio Po y Tigresa estaban desesperados tratando de despertar a sus amigos pero estos no despertaban por el veneno para dormir o dejar inconsciente de Song, los cinco habían quedado inconscientes, Tigresa los dejo y fue a ver el maestro el estaba casi igual pero un poco más consciente, Shifu estaba caminando por el pasillo pero se estaba tambaleando un poco.

Maestro ¿que le paso? -dijo Tigresa ayudándolo a caminar un poco-

Me emboscaron...eran dos...no pude reaccionar a tiempo... -dijo Shifu débil- ¿aue hay...de Mei Ling..?

Ellos están bien Maestro lo dejaremos en su cuarto Tigresa y yo vamos tras ellos -dijo Po serio y lo cargó con rumbo a su cuartos

Espera Po...¿por que irán tras...ellos? -dijo Shifu-

Se llevaron a la niña -dijo Po serio y Shifu asintió serio, después de dejarlo en su cuarto y ver que Mei Long y Sai estuvieran bien, Po fue con Tigresa la cual estaba desesperada caminando de un lado a otro- descuida vamos a salvarla

Si pero hay algo mas Song fue quien se la llevo no la perdonare por nada -dijo Tigresa realmente enojada-

Te entiendo no perdamos mas el tiempo y huele -dijo Po serio y Tigresa lo vio confundida- ten mira -Po le mostró una blusa de Song de color vino- me la traje del cuarto cuando sentí el aura de Song jamás imagine que ella haría algo así -Tigresa no dijo nada y tomo la blusa niña lo con fuerza sintiendo claramente el olor de Song, sintió asco y rencor al sentirlo pero apenas pudo detectar su aroma-

Por la lluvia el aroma es débil pero súper fume están fuerte que la puedo seguir -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Y yo puedo usar La Paz interior por si la necesitamos -dijo Po serio, dejaron de hablar y avanzaron Tigresa fue rastreando el aroma de Song por todo el camino, siguieron corriendo hasta entrar mas al bosque, Tigresa solo tenía una cosa en la mente y eso era recuperar a Himiko y hacer pagar a Song de una forma brutal-


	7. Chapter 7

**__**Tigresa vs Song**__**

Mientras con Song y los leones ellos estaban corriendo mas adelante hasta llegar a una cueva con una antorcha encendida adentro, Song solo lanzo a la niña con los leones y uno la tuvo que ir cargando, la pequeña estaba mareada pero no podía llorar debido a que Song le había presionando los puntos de presión de la boca para que se quedara callada, la llevaron cargando como si nada hasta llegar con el rinoceronte que estaba sentado en una especie de trono con una mesa de roca en la parte trasera del trono.

Bien ya cumplí mi promesa -dijo Song serio y le mostró a la niña-

Bien por lo que veo bueno tal como lo prometí vamos a sacarle el corazón a esta mocosa -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo con malicia- y cuando tenga el poder máximo te ayudare a matar a los dos maestros de kung fu que quieres -Song sonrío complacida y se llevó a la niña con ella, solo la dejo tirada en la mesa con la vista al techo, la niña estaba llorando pero no se escuchaba nada- ¿por que no se escuchan sus llantos?

Le aplique los puntos de presión para callarla -dijo Song con burla- ¿se los quito? -el rinoceronte solo asintió y Song solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras en el bosque Tigresa y Po ya no sabían por donde ir debido a que el olor de Song se había ido por la lluvia y el olor del bosque, ellos no sabían por donde ir pero eso Song le había liberado los puntos de presión de la boca a Himiko haciendo que llorara y gritara con fuerza,con el fino oído de Tigresa y su instinto maternal ella pudo dar con el ruido-

¡La escuchado por allá! -Tigresa señaló el lugar y fue corriendo a cuatro patas, Po solo se limitó a seguirla, el también estaba preocupado pero Tigresa estaba pero que Po debido a que ella estaba muy apegada a la niña, los dos entraron a la cueva buscando el llanto, mientras en la mesa de roca el rinoceronte le había arrancado la playera que usaba y preparo su mano con el cuchillo-

Por fin seré inmortal -del rinoceronte sonrío, alzó el brazo con el cuchillo y lo fue bajando, Himiko vio todo y sintió mucho miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una energía de color azul con rasgos negros en todo su cuerpo, la energía fue tan fuerte que el rinoceronte y los demás fueron empujados por ella- jamás pensé que su poder fuera tanto esto solo lo hará más delicioso -sonrío viendo el cuerpo de Himiko brillando, el rinoceronte se acercó hasta ella pero en eso se escucho un rugido y una bola de fuego le dio al rinoceronte justo en la espalda, el rinoceronte se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con Tigresa soltándole un rasguño en la cara haciendo que terminara estrellándose en el trono-

¡Himiko! -Tigresa grito corriendo hasta acercarse a la niña que seguía emanando energía- Po necesito ayuda! -los leones fueron hacia ella pero Po había lanzando un disparo de energía en forma de un rayo dandole a los leones hasta empujándolos a una pared-

¡Himiko Tigresa! -Po fue con ellas solo para ver como Himiko emanaba energía con fuerza- tenemos que detenerla si sigue expulsando energía de es forma podría hacer explotar su cuerpo -se acercó un poco pero la energía lo alejó un poco-

¿Como la detenemos? -dijo Tigresa preocupada, en eso recordó que Song se la había llevado tal vez ella estaba asustada- los dos juntos...Po vamos los dos juntos como sus padres -Po asintió y se tomaron de las manos mientras se acercaban a Himiko- Himiko esta bien esta bien

Himiko somos tus padres aquí esta papa -dijo Po sonriendo y puso mano en la mejilla derecha, Tigresa vio como Po estaba siendo herido un poco pero Himiko apenas se calmo un poco-

Aquí esta mama mi pequeña ya no llores -Tigresa sonrío tocando la otra mejilla de Himiko, la pequeña dejo de emanar un poco de energía- no llores mas mi bebe los dos te amamos -Tigresa la cargo en sus brazos mientras Po le fue tallando la cabeza, Himiko solo fue dejando de emanar esa energía de su cuerpo y se fue calmando hasta que el llanto se convirtió en unos leves tics de su cuerpo, Po abrazo a Tigresa mientras acercaba su cuerpo a Himiko hasta que dejo de llorar y se quedo algo quieta- ya mi amor ya paso

Los dos te cuidaremos y te amaremos siempre -dijo Po sonriendo, ambos estaban unidos a su hija la cual había dejado su miedo y los vio-

Lo ves pequeña nosotros estamos contigo no hay nada que temer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Los tres juntos seremos unos familia -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa reaccionó y asintió-

¡No! -Song grito y lanzó un corte con una daga cubierta de energía, los dos se separaron y Himiko quedo en los brazos de Tigresa, Po solo se llevó un leve corte en el brazo derecho- ¡no lo permitiré! ¡Po ella no te merece y mucho menos mereces andar cargando con esta mocosa! -Song no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Po-

¿Que tienes Song? ¿Por que eres así? -dijo Po son fundido viéndola-

Porque te amo y mereces estar conmigo -dijo Song molesta hasta casi llorar-

Entendiste todo mal yo no te amo -eso dejo sorprendida a Song hasta dejarla helada- pero ahora que robaste a mi hija y la ibas a matar yo no te pienso perdonar -en su mano formo una esfera de color azul algo grande mientras Song no decía nada solo tenía la mirada baja-

Ya veo tu no me amas yo no te importo solo piensas en la mocosa y en Tigresa -dijo Song en un susurro levanto la vista viendo a Tigresa y a Himiko, ella gritó y avanzó corriendo con la daga en sus manos- ¡No lo permitiré! -alzo la daga tratando de lanzar un corte pero a Tigresa lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal soltando una onda de fuego que le dio a Song en el cuerpo, Song solo cayó al suelo de pie sin ningún daño-

¡Tigresa vete de aquí y llévate a la niña! -dijo Po serio colocando de enfrente de Song-

Pero Po yo tengo cuantas pendientes con ella -dijo Tigresa seria-

Recuerda que tienes a nuestra hija contigo y si Song te hace daño o a Himiko no me lo perdonaría -dijo Po serio- escucha ella esta en un estado en que su poder y su mente están inestables y es muy peligrosa es mejor que me la dejes a mi -Tigresa entendió un poco-

Entiendo Po nos vemos en el palacio -Tigresa se dio la vuelta mientras Song la vio y grito-

¡No te muevas! -Song grito, corrió por la pared y dio un salto sobre Po, Po iba a atacarla pero el rinoceronte se había levantado y le dio una tacleada en el pecho, lo fue empujando hasta que quedara forcejeando los dos, Song avanzó corriendo por el corredor-

¡No la pierdan síganla! -dijo El rinoceronte serio y los leones se fueron corriendo, Po le dio un golpe a la pared soltando una energía azul que paso por la pared hasta la entrada y las rocas explotaron cayendo y bloquearon la salida dejando que solo un león saliera- ni creas que te soltare -el rinoceronte dio un empujón mas estrellando a Po contra las rocas-

Maldito -Po le dio un golpe con el codo derecho detrás de la cabeza, el rinoceronte solo grito escupiendo saliva y Po le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, el rinoceronte se alejó y Po giro dandole una patada de talón en la cabeza para alejarlo- no me iré hasta dejarlos muertos

No hagas planes ni promesas que no podrás cumplir -dijo rinoceronte sonriendo, el león salto y lanzó su cadena hacia Po el cual solo se defendió alzando el brazo izquierdo y quedo sujetado, Po forcejeaba con el león, el león rugió un poco y soltó energía hacia Po para entumirle el brazo pero nada parecía afectarle-

Apenas y siento una leve corriente -Po sonrío giro la mano un poco y sujeto la cadena y comenzó a emanar un aura azul de rayos, paso por la cadena hacia el león dandole una gran descarga, el león grito y cayo al suelo soltando algo de humo, el rinoceronte no espero a que Po se quitara la cadena y lo envistió con fuerza, Po lo sujeto de la cabeza mientras el rinoceronte lo arrastraba con su fuerza, Po aplico mas fuerza y lo debió, giro y lanzó una patada, el rinoceronte solo alzo el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, Po solo volvió a girar y lanzó un golpe, el rinoceronte lo sujetó con sus manos y lanzó un golpe, Po lo detuvo con el antebrazo y lanzó una patada inclinando el cuerpo, el rinoceronte solo la esquivo y saltó hacia atrás- no peleas nada mal

No es momento para hablar -el rinoceronte avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su brazo derecho, Po alzo los brazos y bloqueo el golpe, el rinoceronte giro y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Po lo detuvo con el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe, el rinoceronte lo bloqueo con los brazos cruzados, Po salto y lanzó una patada de talón al mentón, el rinoceronte lo recibió y retrocedió un poco, Po avanzó y comenzó a golpearlo en el cuerpo con los puños, lanzó una patada a la cabeza con el pie derecho, giro y le dio una patada con el talón en la cabeza, el rinoceronte se confundió y Po le dio una patada con la planta del pie y soltó una leve onda de luz de su pie, el rinoceronte retrocedió un poco cayendo al suelo-

Solo eras una nena -Po se dio vuelta y vio la puerta bloqueada- debo salir de aquí creo que romperé esa pared -se fue acercando un poco cuando el rinoceronte salió y lo sujeto de los brazos por la espalda quedando en una especie de abrazo con fuerza- ¡¿Que haces?!

Te romperé los huesos -el rinoceronte comenzó a emanar una energía morada y aplico fuerza en los brazos apretando el cuerpo de Po con fuerza, se escucharon como los huesos de Po fueron tronando un poco por la fuerza, Po grito un poco y trato de soltarse abriendo los brazos, Po solo dio un pisotón al suelo y una roca salió empujando sus pies y el cayo al suelo con el rinoceronte en su espalda, por la fuerza ambos rompieron el suelo y el rinoceronte lo soltó, Po se levanto y camino un poco, pero cuando se dio vuelta el rinoceronte avanzaba con una energía morada envolviendo su cuerno, la energía se concentró y formo una daga, Po la esquivo saltando hacia un lado y el rinoceronte choco con el trono que tenía pero este término destrozado, el rinoceronte se dio vuelta y sonrío-

Vaya eres muy hábil -dijo Po sorprendido- bien ataca con todo -el rinoceronte avanzó y lanzó un corte girando la cabeza, Po lo esquivo saltando y lanzó una esfera de luz hacia su cabeza creando una cortina de humo, el rinoceronte se dio vuelta y lanzó varias esferas de energía de sus manos, Po se cruzo de brazos deteniéndolas, el rinoceronte avanzó y lanzó un corte con su cuerpo, Po creo una espada de energía y detuvo el corte con otro, el rinoceronte avanzó y lanzó una patada de empeine, Po salto hacia atrás y lanzó un corte vertical lanzando un rastro de energía, el rinoceronte solo se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el ataque, junto sus manos frente a su pecho formando una esfera de color morada mas grande de los normal, Po hizo lo mismo formando una de esfera de fuego, ambos dispararon su técnica y estas chocaron creando una leve explosión, el rinoceronte avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Po lo detuvo con el brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe,el rinoceronte lo bloqueo dandole un golpe en el codo y le dio un golpe en su pecho con la mano libre, Po lo sujeto del brazo, le dio una leve patada en los pies y lo elevó en el aire con su fuerza, lo alzo y lo estrello en el suelo de cara, el rinoceronte alzo el brazo izquierdo y le lanzó una esfera de energía a la cara haciendo que caminara hacia atrás, el rinoceronte se levanto y le lanzó una patada, Po lo sujeto con sus dos manos y le dio un leve golpe en la pierna por encima de la rodilla, el rinoceronte se apoyo de sus manos y se dio la vuelta lanzando una segunda patada haciendo que lo soltara, el rinoceronte avanzó y le dio un corte en el hombro derecho, Po se dio vuelta y concentro energía en su puño izquierdo, solo le dio un golpe soltando la energía en forma de una leve explosión en la espalda del rinoceronte tirándolo al suelo- rayos eres muy hábil

-El rinoceronte se dio una vuelta y lanzó una patada a los pies de Po haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, Po se sostuvo de una mano y con la otra lanzó un disparo de energía dandole al rinoceronte en el pecho, Po se levanto y cruzo de brazos formando una esfera de fuego en todo su cuerpo-

Tigresa perdóname prometí no hacer esta técnica pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo -el rinoceronte avanzó estirando el cuello para que su cuerno fuera lo primero en clavarse, Po alzo la vista- esto es por robarte a mi hija y por intentar matarla maldito -Po solo extendió los brazos y liberó el fuego concentrado en todo su cuerpo, el fuego fue quemando todo y el rinoceronte también fue afectado, cuando el fuego paso Po estaba en el centro del lugar respirando agitado un poco, todos su alrededor estaba quemado y calcinado- hay haf haf creo je fue mucha potencia haf haf -vio al rinoceronte el cual estaba todo quemado con rasgos de fuego en varias partes de su cuerpo- bien te lo merecía es hora de salir

Mientras afuera en el bosque Tigresa corría en el bosque mientras Song y el león la seguían saltando entre los árboles, el león salto a una rama de un árbol y lanzó una cadena sujetándola de su brazo derecho, ella cargo a Himiko en su brazo izquierdo, Tigresa solo dejo estirar su brazo y formo una esfera de fuego que lanzó rápido hacia el león que termino lastimando del pecho, Tigresa solo sujeto la cuerda y comenzó a quemarla hasta derretirla y se fue, entre las Sombras Song apareció y lanzó una daga que termino cortando la mejilla derecha de Tigresa, Tigresa solo se dio la vuelta y la vio de frente,Song solo estaba viendo la mientras sacaba cinco dagas en cada mano.

Muere -dijo Song salto y lanzó las cinco dagas de una mano, Tigresa salto hacia atrás esquivando las dagas, extendió la mano derecha y disparo una bola de fuego directo a Song, Song sonrío y le dio una patada cortando la esfera en dos, Tigresa se sorprendió un poco por la habilidad de Song, Song avanzó y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Tigresa la esquivo y Song giro lanzando una patada de talón que Tigresa bloqueo con su brazo mientras iba retrocediendo, Song lanzó un golpe de forma vertical que Tigresa detuvo alzando el brazo, Tigresa giro y lanzó una patada de talón que Song sujeto con sus manos, Song le dio una vuelta y la lanzó contra un árbol, Tigresa abrazo a Himiko ocultándola en su pecho y se dejo estrellar en el árbol de espaldas- jeje que pasa cuidar a esa pulga te causa problemas?

No te equivocas -dijo Tigresa seria cuando Po apareció detrás de ella-

¡Tigresa! -ambas vieron al panda- lamentó la tardanza dame a la niña y gana -cargo a la niña para que Tigresa pudiera pelear mejor-

Gracias Po les prometo que ganare esta batalla -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se puso en pose para pelear, mientras Song estaba muy molesta y gruñía con fuerza, " _ _se preocupa mas por ellas que por mi no lo perdonare__ " pensó Song molesta y grito un poco expulsando un aura morada de su cuerpo-

Bien terminemos con esto acabaré contigo Tigresa y luego acabaré con Himiko y cuando las dos ya no estén tendré la cabeza de Po para mi así nunca me dejara -dijo Song sonriendo con malicia mientras Himiko tenía una cara de confusión y Po solo quedo asqueado-

Tigresa no dijo nada mas y avanzó corriendo, lanzó una patada de empeine y Song le detuvo con una patada de talón, Tigresa se sorprendió un poco y lanzó un golpe, Song sujeto el puño y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa sujeto su mano y ambas quedaron forcejeando un poco, las dos se soltaron y Tigresa todo lanzando un golpe de codo y Song la detuvo con su codo derecho, Song sonrío y lanzó un golpe con la rodilla y Tigresa la detuvo con otro golpe de rodilla y lanzó un golpe de forma vertical, Song recibió el golpe en su cabeza dejándola viendo hacia abajo, Tigresa la empujo un poco y le dio una patada con la planta del pie en el mentón, Song solo se fue alejando un poco saltando hacia atrás, concentro una energía morada en sus manos en forma de esfera y la disparo hacia Tigresa, Tigresa se cruzo de brazos y la detuvo, Song gruño con fuerza y volvió a dispara otra, no se detuvo y fue disparando la energía, los ataque fueron impactando enTigresa dejando una cortina de humo, Po solo vio como la luces llenaban el lugar y le cubrió los ojos a Himiko para que no le lastimara la luz, el ataque seso un poco y reveló a Tigresa con algunas heridas en su pelaje y rasguños-

¿Estas viva como? -dijo Song sorprendida-

Debo confesar que tus ataques si me dolieron ¿como fue que te hiciste mas fuerte? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Yo jeje -Song sonrío un poco- devore carne de un cocodrilo -eso los dejo sorprendidos a los dos- era dura pero sabrosa jeje ahora tengo más fuerza que antes estoy a tu altura

No lo creo veamos que tan fuertes eres -dijo Tigresa seria mientras Song sonreía-

Song y Tigresa estaban frente a la otra, Song sonrío y avanzó, Tigresa la siguió ambas lanzaron un golpe, sus puños chocaron en el aire creando una gran onda de aire y se escucho un gran impacto, Tigresa salto y lanzó una patada de empeine pero Song se había mezclado con las sombras en el suelo y salió por la espalda de Tigresa dandole una patada en la espalda, Tigresa se dio una vuelta y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una línea de fuego, Song se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el fuego, extendió los brazos uno hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, la bola de fuego fue deshecha, Tigresa dio un paso y lanzó un golpe lanzando una bola de fuego, Song la sujeto con las manos y las desvío, Tigresa fue avanzando mas y lanzó un golpe con cada paso soltando fuego, Song salto de un lado a otro esquivando las bolas de fuego y otros los desviaba, Song volvió a entrar en las sombras y apareció en la rama de un árbol, Song salto y lanzó un golpe con su garra en forma diagonal, Tigresa la sujeto de la muñeca y le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado izquierdo, la jalo un poco y le fue dando tres golpes más en las costillas haciendo que escupiera un poco, Song formo una esfera en su mano libre y la estaba por disparara cuando Tigresa lanzó un golpe soltando un poco de fuego, pero al conectar el golpe esta esfera desapareció y apareció en su otra mano que estaba a la izquierda de la cabeza de Tigresa, Tigresa se sorprendió bastante, en un instante se escucho un gran estruendo, una bola de fuego y de energía morada explotó en el área dejando un leve agujero en el suelo en donde había una cortina de humo, Tigresa salió del humo con el pelaje de la cara algo quemado y alborotado, Song salió del otro extremo con una leve quemadura en su muñeca derecha.

Vaya quien lo diría estoy peleando contra la toda poderosa maestra Tigresa a su mismo nivel -dijo Song riendo un poco- acabaré contigo ahora jaja

Cállate -dijo Tigresa seria- debemos terminar con esto no tengo tiempo que perder con basura como tu -Song gruño muy fuerte-

Bueno no importa vamos al fin tengo la oportunidad para hacerte pedazos y no la desperdiciare -dijo Song molesta y avanzó, formo dos esferas en sus manos, se detuvo y alzo los brazos hacia arriba y las disparo hacia Tigresa, Tigresa salto a un lado y lanzó una esfera de fuego hacia Song, Song solo le dio una patada pero al hacer contacto su pierna se quemo un poco, la patada desvío la esfera a un árbol, Tigresa avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Song la atrapo con sus manos y lanzó una patada, Tigresa inclino el cuerpo esquivando la patada, rodó y lanzó una patada de talón que Song bloque con una patada de empeine, las dos quedaron de pie y Song fue lanzando varios golpes, Tigresa coloco sus brazos frente a su pecho deteniendo los golpes, Song lanzó un golpe hacia la izquierda para distraer a Tigresa, Tigresa aprovecho y lanzó una patada pero Song la detuvo colocando sus brazo izquierdo como bloqueo, Song aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Tigresa perdió un poco de aire, Song aprovecho su confusión y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa reaccionó y la detuvo usando su palma en posición horizontal con el brazo, Song se sorprendió un poco y Tigresa formo una esfera en su mano derecha y la disparo contra Song empujándola desde el pecho hasta a hacer que chocara contra un árbol y la dejara algo confundida-

Jamás espera que una chica tan débil como tu tuviera tanta fuerza así que esto es lo que pasa cuando cuando consumes el poder y carne de otros -dijo Tigresa seria viendo como Song solo se levanto tallando su espalda-

Si verdad este poder es lo que siempre quise pero basta de charlas -Song emanó un aura morada de su cuerpo y avanzó dando un paso, en un segundo apareció frente a Tigresa lanzando una patada de empeine, Tigresa la bloqueo y lanzó un golpe al estomago de Song, Song gimió un poco de dolor y le devolvió el golpe pero en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inclinada, Tigresa bajo al suelo sujetando se de piernas y las abrió haciendo un esplit y comenzó a girar soltando fuego de sus pies, Song solo recibió un golpe en el estomago y fue alejada un poco, Song salto y en el aire formo una esfera de color morada algo grande y la disparo contra Tigresa creando una leve cortina de humo, Song sonrío complacida pero una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia ella y le dio un golpe vertical haciendo que se cortara por la mitad, Tigresa apareció detrás de ella y la sujetó de los brazos pasando los suyos por las axilas de Song, se dio la vuelta y la estrelló en el suelo de cabeza, Song grito un poco pero no se rindió usando su cola sujetó el cuello de Tigresa y la fue apretando haciendo que la soltara, usando algo de energía en la cola la desvío hacia un lado y ella se levanto tocando su cabeza la cual tenía una herida ensangrentada algo pequeña, Song se enojo concentro energía en la cola, salto y lanzó un golpe con sus cola soltando un anillo de energía de color morada, Tigresa se levanto y fue atacada por el anillo justo en su estómago haciendo una leve cortada en la ropa.

Song avanzó en un paso y lanzó un golpe, Tigresa lo esquivo y lanzó una patada en las costillas a Song, dejo su pierna un momento, Song la sujeto con sus manos y alzo su brazo derecho concentrando energía en su mano que tenía los dedos extendidos, Tigresa se asusto un poco y libero fuego en su pierna haciendo que Song gritara un poco y la soltó, Tigresa aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Song cayó al suelo de espaldas y Tigresa avanzó para golpearla pero Song puso sus manos debajo de su estomago y le dio un empujón hacia el aire, Song extendió las manos y dio un leve grito soltando energía en formas de disparos hacia ella, las energías chocaron en Tigresa creando una cortina de humo, Song se levanto sonriendo peroTigresa había bajado y le dio un golpe con sus manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, el golpe le había dado en la cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo bajara un poco y Tigresa le dio una patada en el mentón con el empeine, Song se había elevado un poco y sujeto el tobillo de Tigresa solo para lanzarla contra el suelo creando un leve agujero con gritas, Song sonrío y estiro sus dedos de la mano izquierda concentrando energía en ellos, Tigresa estaba aguantando el dolor cuando Song lanzó un golpe contra ella intentando clavar sus garras en elle, Tigresa reaccionó y la sujetó de la muñeca, ambas quedaron forcejeando un poco y Tigresa uso mas fuerza para irse levantando y ambas quedaron de pie gruñéndose entre si, Tigresa saco las garras y lanzó un golpe con los dedos doblados, Song tuvo que lanzar un golpe dandole en la palma para quedar en un forcejeo entre ambas, las dos comenzaron a emanar un aura de sus cuerpos que se fue mezclando en el aire hasta hacer una colisión de energía dejando el suelo mas que agrietado.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**Llegando a un final feliz**__**

Po estaba serio viendo la pelea mientras el aire se hacia pesado y caliente, Himiko estaba sudando mucho pero hasta ella estaba entendiendo la pelea entre las dos hembras, Song se separó lanzando una patada hacia Tigresa, Tigresa la detuvo con su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe con su mano libre, Song la esquivo llevándose una leve cortada en la mejilla izquierda, Song preparo su garra derecha y lanzó un corte con sus garras liberando energía que le dio a Tigresa en su pecho y le dejo unas leves cortadas en la ropa, Tigresa salto hacia atrás evitando tener una cortada seria, se cruzo de brazos sacando sus garras y estas comenzaron a brillar, las bajo lanzando un corte de energía roja hacia Song, el corte formo una X de fuego, Song apenas se pudo defender y el ataque la empujo un poco hasta dejarle una quemadura en la piel, Song cayó hincada cansada y sudada, Tigresa apenas y estaba comenzó a respirar agitada.

Song gruño un poco y alzo los brazos formando una esfera morada en cada mano pero esta vez eran mas grandes, las disparo y Tigresa salto hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, Song había entrado en las sombras y apareció atrás de Tigresa disparando otra vez, Tigresa la esquivo saltando pero el disparo le dio en las costillas cortando su ropa y dejándole una leve herida, Song le hizo de nuevo pero esta vez apareció a su derecha y disparo, Tigresa solo le dio un golpe y el ataque fue desviado al aire, Song lo fue repitiendo otra s veces mas, su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle y su brazo derecho se entumió un poco soltando una leve aura de energía morada, Po entrecerró los ojos prestando más atención a los movimientos de Song, Tigresa concentro fuego en su mano derecha, Song apareció detrás de ella y disparo, Tigresa se dio vuelta desviando la energía con un golpe de su cola y disparo la bola de fuego dandole a Sing en su cabeza dejando una quemadura, Sing entro en las sombras de nuevo y esta vez apareció encima de Tigresa, en el aire Song comenzó s girar concentrado energía en todo su cuerpo, giro con mas fuerza y lanzó un ataque con su cola soltando la energía en forma de una ráfaga morada, Tigresa se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y la recibió mientras ella trata de cubrirse con sus manos, el ataque creo una cortina de humo, Song sonrío un poco pero su cuerpo expulso un aura morada en forma de rayos, ella hizo muecas de dolor y cayo de espaldas en el suelo termino hincada y adolorida sin poder moverse correctamente, Tigresa salió del humo algo herida y sudada pero no estaba debilitada.

Maldición -dijo Song molesta viendo a Tigresa la cual solo junto las manos a su costado derecho, dio un paso y avanzó rápido hacia Song, estiro los brazos con los dedos doblados, ese era su golpe de fuego el cual le había dado a Song en el estomago soltando una gran aura de aire caliente pasando desde su estomago hasta su espalda, Song ahogo un grito por el dolor tan intenso, Tigresa se alejo un poco y Song cayo de rodillas al suelo, de su cuerpo salían leves muestras de humo debido al aire y fuego concentrado de Tigresa-

Haf haf me causaste muchos problemas Song pero al final ni pudiste conmigo -dijo Tigresa entre jadeos y sonriendo-

No...lo permitiré...no..maldi...maldita...-Song comenzó a sacar sangre de la boca y trato de levantarse expulsando mas energía de su cuerpo, Tigresa se puso en guardia pero noto algo, el cuerpo de Song tuvo un espasmo muscular haciendo que Song gritara de dolor, se sujeto el brazo izquierdo viendo que un aura de rayos salía de su muñeca y su brazo se hacia mas grande y sus músculos palpitaban- ¡¿que...me hiciste?! -cayo al suelo sujetando su cuerpo el cual palpitaba en todos lados, Tigresa se quedo sorprendida viendo como el cuerpo tenía pulsaciones-

Parece como si fuera a...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero Po la interrumpió-

A explotar ella va a explotar -dijo Po serio viendo como Song se retorcía en el suelo-

¿Que me hicieron? -dijo Song entre gritos de dolor-

Nosotros no te hicimos nada fuiste tu -dijo Po serio y Tigresa lo vio confundida-Song cuando consumiste a ese cocodrilo absorbiste mas poder del que tu cuerpo podía manejar esto ya lo he visto una vez -Cerro los ojos- aquellos que consumen más poder del que su cuerpo o condición están acostumbrados terminan explotando o incinerados por su propio poder -los abrió- en estos momento tu cuerpo ya no puede mantener ese poder que robaste y te hará haciendo pedazos hasta que no quede nada -Song gruño y se intentó levantar pero se escucho un crujido de algo rompiéndose, la pierna de Song de Song se cubrió de unas marcas de energía morada, se sujetó la pierna y esta se fue convirtiendo en pedazos como si fuera roca, Song grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se iba rompiendo también- lo siento Song pero tu morirás aquí y así

No pienso dejar que mi cuerpo quede así -Song se movió un poco arrastrándose pero su brazo izquierdo se deshizo también- no pude so permitir que ustedes sigan juntos y vivos no lo permitiré -perdió la cola y todo el brazo izquierdo- no no yo...yo los matare yo...-trato de ponerse pie mientras Po solo abrazo a Tigresa viendo con pena a Song, la pierna de Song también se destruyo seguido de su cintura hasta el estomago- yo no los pienso perdonar yo...me vengare...yo...-Ya no dijo nada mas su cuerpo termino volviéndose negro y se deshizo frente a ellos convirtiéndose en cenizas, Tigresa abrazo a Himiko cerrando los ojos con pena, Po solo las abrazo y se fueron de ahí para atender sus heridas.

En todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada esta experiencia había sido muy mala pero la parte buena era que ahora tenían a su hija con ellos, solo se fueron a dormir un rato mas ya que estaba por salir el sol y ellos no habían dormido en casi toda la noche, apenas llegaron primeros atendieron las heridas de Himiko pero por suerte no tenía ninguna, Tigresa fue la siguiente, por todo el asunto y miedo que pasaron ella se distrajo y termino quitándose la playera revelando que usaba vendajes en el pecho, ella reaccionó viendo la cara de Po, se tapo con las manos pero Po la hizo verlo poniendo su mano en su mejilla derecha, Tigresa lo vio y le dijo que no había nada de que estar avergonzada, Tigresa le hizo caso y fue quitando no solo las manos si no también los vendajes, su busto estaba al aire y Po la fue curando con sumo cuidado, aplico ungüento en las heridas para que se cerrarán con el tiempo y le puso los vendajes de nuevo pero esta vez ya no estaban tan ajustados solo quedaban muy bien y ajustadas a su figura, los dos salieron de la enfermería y volvieron al cuarto al menos para dormir un poco. Las horas pasaron, todos y cada uno de los maestros se fue levantando con un dolor en el cuerpo, ellos fueron pasando al gimnasio donde no había nadie ni siquiera Tigresa o Po, ellos decidieron ir a buscar al maestro el cual estaba levantándose también con el cuerpo adolorido y entumido.

Maestro ¿que paso anoche? Siento el cuerpo muy adolorido -dijo Víbora cansada-

Ayer Song y otros sujetos nos atacaron en medio de la noche, Tigresa y Po fueron por ellos no si ellos está en aquí para decirnos que paso -dijo Shifu algo débil, Mono y Grulla lo ayudaron a levantarse, Mei Ling estaba cortada en el suelo quejándose de dolor- no se con que nos envenenaron pero parece fue algo muy fuerte mi cuerpo me duele

Yo siento la lengua dormida todavía -dijo Mei Ling cansada- que suerte que no le pasó nada a mi Sai si no si hubiera derrotado a esa gata

A todos nos duele mucho el cuerpo creo que es mejor descansar por ahora -dijo Mantis en el sombrero de Grulla, todos los maestros fueron a la cocina a descansar por unas horas hasta que Po y Tigresa despertaron y fueron a la cocina con Himiko en brazos de su madre y todos los vieron sobre todo a Tigresa la cual tenía heridas y vendas en partes del cuerpo y cara-

¿Tigresa que te paso? -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

¿Quieren saber todo lo que vivimos en una noche? -dijo Po q algo intranquilo y comenzó a tomar todo para hacer su sopa de fideos-

Si tenemos curiosidad como ¿por qué Tigresa esta herida? ¿O por que nos duele el cuerpo? -dijo Mono algo impaciente-

Oigan y ¿encontraron a Song? -dijo Mantis viendo a los dos-

Song esta muerta -dijo Tigresa seria pero con una mirada de pena todos se quedaron callado y sorprendidos de escuchar eso- Song se había aliado a un grupo de mercenarios que estaban detrás del poder de Himiko sus razones no las se pero solo se que querían matar a mi bebe -Tigresa abrazo a Himiko acercándola mas a su pecho dejando a la niña confundida-

Song se había comido a un cocodrilo para que sus fuerzas aumentará pero su cuerpo no pudo contener mas la energía y termino siendo consumida y destruida por esa energía en negativa -dijo Po cortando los vegetales y los hecho en su sopa- Tigresa lucho contra Song pero con mas fuerza y energía usaba su cuerpo se fue consumiendo hasta que ya no pudo mas y murió -todos quedaron en silencio cuando Mantis decidió hablar de nuevo-

Y ¿por que nos duele el cuerpo? -dijo Mantis confundido-

Uso una droga muy potente para paralizar los músculos se sentirán adoloridos por unas horas mas no será muy fuerte -dijo Po sonriendo-

Después de comer todos fueron recuperando un poco de movilidad pero el cuerpo seguía adormilado, durante unas horas Po estuvo buscando a Tigresa, busco en todos lados y no la encontró hasta que la vio en el árbol del durazno cargando a Himiko.

¿Que haces aquí? -dijo Po confundido viendo a Tigresa-

Solo vine a pensar mientras cuidada a nuestra niña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo como Himiko alzaba los brazos tratando de alcanzar una mariposa en el aire-

Si te entiendo lo que paso con Song también me afectó a mi -dijo Po sentándose a su lado y acaricio la cabeza de Himiko sonriendo un poco- Tigresa te amo

Yo también te amo Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y lo vio- ¿que tienes?

Nada solo que vi el poder de Himiko y siento que debería entrenarla como es debido y también me gustaría protegerlas a las dos siempre -dijo Po viendo a Tigresa a los ojos- Tigresa me quedare contigo siempre a tu lado sin importar que pase ¿estarás conmigo siempre?

Si siempre, quiero estar contigo sin importar que pase, quiero que seamos como...no como una -dijo Tigresa bajando la cabeza- quiero que en verdad seamos una familia en el futuro siempre -alzo la vista sonriendo sonrojada

Si seamos una familia los tres juntos -dijo Po sonriendo Tigresa y Po se dieron un beso mientras Himiko trataba de alcanzarlos abriendo la boca, no se daban cuenta de ella así que hizo ruidos y los dos se separaron para verla inflando sus mejillas algo molesta jeje alguien anda celosa

Si perdón hija -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se acercaron y le dieron un beso en la cabeza- también te amamos -dijeron los dos en un abrazo familiar mientras los demás furiosos y su maestro los veían-

Bien Maestro todo termino bien -dijo Mono sonriendo, Shifu asintió sonriendo- ¿ahora que pasara?

De hecho tengo una idea de lo que puede pasara -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- Víbora Grulla quiero pedirles algo a los dos -los dos mencionados la vieron confundidos- ¿Víbora serias mi dama de honor?

¿Grulla puedes oficiar nuestra boda? -dijo Shifu sonriendo y los curiosos se quedaron sorprendidos-

¡¿Que?! ¡Maestro Shifu, Mei Ling ¿van a casarse?! -Víbora gritó sorprendida mientras los dos asintieron abrazándose un poco- ¡Wiiiiiiii!

Víbora más bajo que vas a despertar a Sai -dijo Mei Ling sería y Víbora se tapo la boca sonrojada-

Perdón Maestro -dijo Víbora sonriendo sonrojada- finalmente se casa

Si y yo que pensaba que terminaría viejo y solo -dijo Mono sonriendo y Shifu lo vio algo molesto- bueno no lo pensamos todo, solo yo...perdón pero..es que...yo...

Ya entendí Mono ya cállate -dijo Shifu molesto-

Bueno pasando a otro tema Grulla quiero que organices la boda por favor, Víbora se mi dama de honor -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Gracias lo haré bien -dijo Víbora sonriendo, los demás asintieron sonriendo, el tiempo pasó dando dos meses Mei Ling estaba sonriendo mientras Víbora la arreglaba y le daba un traje de color blanco con unos listones de color blanco con borde dorado ligero, usaba una flor rosa en la oreja derecha y tenía cargando su ramo- hay Mei Ling te ves hermosa

Gracias Víbora -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- ¿que opinas Tigresa?

Te ves bien -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bueno aunque no me siento muy cómoda con este tipo de decisiones pero la respeto por Shifu

Gracias por la honestidad -dijo Mei Ling con sarcasmo- bien creo que ya estoy lista ¿que me falta?

Bueno la carreola de Sai ya esta decorada -dijo Víbora calmada- y está usando su traje, los machos lo tienen y Himiko esta con Li y con Ping, ya todo está en su lugar

Solo falta el novio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Víbora usaba unas flores con listones rojos en la cabeza, Tigresa estaba usando un traje de Maestro de color dorado claro- iré a ver cómo está -las dos hembras asintieron, Tigresa salió del cuarto y fue directo al cuarto de Po dónde estaba Shifu- mi amor, estamos listos para comenzar ¿qué tal ustedes? -entró con cuidado y se topó con una escena-

¡Ya shifu bájate de ahí no hay nada malo! -Po estaba gritando sujetando y jalando la cola de Shifu, Po estaba usando un traje de Maestro color negro y dorado, mientras Shifu usaba un traje negro-

¡No quiero tengo miedo, mucho miedo! -Shifu estaba gritando sujetando una cortina y Po lo jalaba de la cola con fuerza- ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo meio meio!

¡Ya déjalo Shifu te vas a casar ya! -Po gritó molesto jalando a Shifu con fuerza mientras Tigresa estaba sorprendida y salió con cuidado y regresó al cuarto de Mei Ling-

¿Cómo va todo? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Creo que tomará un tiempo -dijo Tigresa intranquila, las dos hembras estaban sonriendo, después de una hora Shifu estaba nervioso parado en un escenario frente a todos, estaba usando su traje de Maestro pero en color negro con la cinta verde jade encima, estaba nervioso viendo a los lados, Po estaba detrás de él y el estaba viendo a todos-

Bien todo listo descuide todo saldrá bien -dijo Po calmado- Grulla está acomodando -Grulla estaba acomodando algunas cosas en el altar, Mantis estaba sentado en un banco acomodando con un libro frente a él- Mantis es el que está oficiando la boca y Mono lo tengo vigilando si todo sale mal -señaló a un árbol viendo que Mono estaba viendo a todos los ángulos con una resortera en las manos- está cubierto no puede salir ni escapar Shifu

Gracias por la ayuda Po -dijo Shifu nervioso- bien que comience -Shifu se quedó quieto y espero, un grupo de cerdos y dos gansos comenzaron a tocar con sus violines, estaban escuchando la música y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver que Tigresa estaba entrando con la carreola de Sai frente a ella, Sai estaba usando un traje negro, tenía flores rodeándolo y una almohadilla debajo de él, muchos soltaron un sonido de ternura al verlo, Víbora estaba llegando detrás de ella sonriendo, las dos hembras llegaron al altar y se pusieron del lado de la novia, todo el mundo estaba levantando viendo cómo Mei Ling estaba llegando ella sola con el ramo de flores en sus manos, Shifu estaba sonrojado y sorprendido, estaba muy nervioso y se quedó con la boca abierta-

Muy bien ya es hora -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿ya no tienes miedo?

No...ya no -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Mei Ling llegó con el quejándose parada frente a el- estas hermosa Mei Ling

Gracias Shifu tú estás muy guapo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Bien queridos amigos y hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estos dos viejos amantes -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

No ere necesario lo de viejo -dijo Mei Ling algo molesta-

Si aquí algunos de los presente tiene algo que decir, que lo diga ahora o que se calle para siempre -dijo Mantis sonriendo, vio a todo el público y muchos estaban callados- bien, el novio tiene algo que decir

Mei Ling no te voy a mentir, estoy un poco asustado por cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante pero ya me di cuenta de que eso es algo tonto, mi vida ha estado llena de dolor, sufrimiento y decepciones, muchas y enormes -Shifu señaló a Po y Mei Ling sonrió un poco- pero todo lo que he aprendido sobre el Kung fue no me ha hecho feliz, ahora que te veo frente a mí me doy cuenta de que tú eres quien me hace feliz -Mei Ling y Shifu se tomaron de las manos sonriendo- te amo

También te amo, te amo mucho Shifu -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- solo quiero hacerte feliz

Mei Ling ¿aceptas a Shifu para matarlo y respetarlo? -dijo Mantis sonriendo- todavía te puedes arrepentir -Mei Ling le dio una mala mirada y Mantis se quedó callado-

Acepto -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

¿Y tu Shifu aceptas a Mei Ling en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe y dejar de ser un maestro de Kung fu? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Acepto -dijo Shifu sonriendo, muchos dieron suspiro sorprendidos- aguántense no estaría para salvarlos siempre -algunos asintieron sonriendo dándole la razón-

Entonces con toda la fuerza que se le dio a mi diminuto cuerpo -dijo Mantis sonriendo- yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar...-Mei Ling sujeto a Shifu y le dio un beso en los labios- bueno es casi lo mismo -muchos estaban aplaudiendo sonriendo emocionados por la escena, más tarde todos estaban sonriendo comiendo en la fiesta y celebrando por shifu y su nueva vida-

Todo salió hermoso -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Amor...que lindo y el amor no tiene edad -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si las cosas ya no serán lo mismo -dijo Mono sonriendo- bien creo que ya es hora de darles mi noticia -todos le pusieron atención- me voy del palacio

¿Que dices? -dijo Mantis sorprendido- pero Mono eres mi mejor amigo no puedes irte

Lo siento chicos, la Emperatriz me ofreció un trabajo como maestro de escoltas en la gran muralla -dijo Mono sonriendo- Po y Tigresa ya están casados, tienen una hija y yo creo que es hora de yo también avance por mi bien decidí aceptar el trabajo

Te entiendo -dijo Po sonriendo y se acercó a los demás- es bueno que escojas eso en vez de comedia eso es bueno

Si claro lo sé -dijo Mono sonriendo, todos se despidieron de Shifu y Mei Ling los cuales fueron a celebrar su noche de bodas y se llevaron para pasar su nueva vida juntos, días después fue turno de Mono y se fue con una mochila en mano, se despidió de los demás y todos estaban sonriendo felices por el-

El tiempo siguió pasando para todos y las oportunidades fueron llegando, Grulla fue el siguiente, Meiling lo busco para que fuera con ella a dar clases a la academia, Grulla adecidio irse con ella y empezar su nueva vida juntos, Mantis no lo pensó dos veces y el fue siguiente para defender a su pueblo y buscar una nueva novia para continuar su vida, por último fue Víbora, ella regresó a su pueblo tras saber que su padre estaba enfermo, pero al ver que su padre ya estaba algo elevado en su edad decidió defender el pueblo por su cuenta, los tiempos fueron cambiando y cada año en las celebraciones de invierno o eventos familiares como el cumpleaños de Himiko ellos se reunían.

Han pasado dos años desde que Po encontró a Himiko en las puertas del palacio de Jade, ahora Himiko tenía cinco años, su pelo seguía negro pero en las mejillas su pelo comenzó a ganar mechones eran tres en total y su cola se hacía un poco más delgada, con el paso del tiempo la relación de los Guardianes y sus vidas también fueron cambiando poco a poco, esa misma noche ya eran las celebraciones de invierno, todos estaban reunidos en el restaurante del señor Ping, también estaba James, Boa, Byakun y su esposa Kira la cual tenía unos pocos meses de embarazo, Po se acercó y pasó a pararse frente a todos ellos con una copa de bebida en la mano, Tigresa estaba detrás de él cargando a su hija sonriendo-

Bueno antes que nada me gustaría decir gracias maestros de todos los palacios por venir a esta celebración de invierno -dijo Po sonriendo- también quiero decirles que de parte de mi familia gracias y bendiciones para todos ustedes, salud

Salud -dijeron todos sonriendo y bebieron un poco, Tigresa tomo un poco de agua y se quejó muy rápido sujetándose el vientre-

Tigresa ¿estás bien? -dijo Po nervioso acercándose a Tigresa algo preocupado-

Mami ¿te duele la pancita? -dijo Himiko nerviosa y un poco preocupada-

Descuiden -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- solo fue un leve dolor pero ya pasó

Mami me asustaste -dijo Himiko nerviosa, los demás se fueron acercando a ella para verla-

¿Tigresa que tienes? -dijo Víbora nerviosa-

Descuiden solo fue un leve dolor -dijo Tigresa tranquila y todos fueron asintiendo y siguieron con la fiesta de momento, Po y Himiko no dejaron a Tigresa en ningún momento de la noche- ya Po te dije que estoy bien no es necesario que me estés cuidando tanto

Tigresa que tú sientas malestares es algo fuera de lo normal -dijo Po nervioso-

Mira para que veas que estoy bien mañana voy con el médico -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintio un poco más tranquilo, Tigresa cargo a Himiko y le dio un beso en la frente-

Espero que te pongas mejor mami -dijo Himiko nerviosa y Tigresa la abrazo haciendo que se calmara, la noche pasó y todos los maestros se habían ido, mientras tanto en el Valle Himiko estaba ayudando a Ping y a Li a limpiar un poco la nieve, Li termino alzando la nieve con una pala y la lanzó a un extremo solo par enterrar a Himiko en un pequeño montón-

Hay esta fría -dijo Himiko asustada saliendo de la nieve- abuelito Li fíjate por donde tiras la nieve

Perdón pequeña es que estaba concentrado en esto -dijo Li sonriendo nervioso, la ayudo a salir y le limpió la nieve- no le vayas a decir nada a tu papá

No prometo nada -dijo Himiko algo molesta e inflando las mejillas, en un rato Po y Tigresa entraron sonriendo- mami -sonrío y corrió a ver a sus padres- ¿cómo te sientes? -ambos padres sonrieron con ternura y luego se vieron a los ojos- ¿qué pasa?

Tenemos una sorpresa para ti -dijo Po sonriendo, Himiko sonrio emocionada esperando un regalo-

Hija, tenemos grandes noticias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y todos los que estaban ahí se fueron acercando- vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita -todos gritaron sorprendidos, Víbora estaba saliendo del restaurante y escucho la noticia-

¡Espera Tigresa! ¡¿Entonces estás?! -dijo Víbora sonriendo emocionada-

Voy a tener un bebe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, todos se emocionaron y llegaron a rodear a la familia para felicitarlos-


	9. Chapter 9

**__**La nueva generación**__**

Eran las celebraciones por el invierno, todos estaban emocionados debido a que Tigresa había llegado con una gran noticia-

Estoy embarazada -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po la abrazo sonriendo-

Si vamos a tener una familia más grande -dijo Himiko emocionada, los demás adultos asintieron ante la noticia, después de unos meses Po y Tigresa estaban dormidos y Tigresa tenía un gran vientre por el bebé-

Oh oh -dijo Tigresa despertando y alertó a Po- Po, Po -lo movió y el reaccionó un poco-

¿Que...pasa? ¿Ya empezó...la orgia? -dijo Po medio dormido- ¡Pido hacerlo con Hinata!

¡No lo harás con ella! -Tigresa gritó molesta y Po se asusto quedando con los ojos en blanco- es...que...el...bebe ya viene -sonrió nerviosa-

¡¿Que?! -Po gritó asustado- llamen a la doctora, al doctor Strange a quien sea pero que todo salga bien -Tigresa estaba sudando un poco por el miedo, más tarde en la madrugada Tigresa estaba gritando con dolor mientras Po la sujetaba de sus manos- resiste mi amor solo un poco más

¡Tu cierra la boca porque por tu culpa estoy reventando mi vientre! -Tigresa gritó molesta y Po estaba nervioso- ¡Siento como si una sandia estuviera saliendo de mi!

Vaya jamás espere que todo saliera así -dijo Himiko sorprendida, ella estaba en el pasillo junto Li y a Ping- ¿cuánto tiempo tomará esto?

¡Hay buda voy a reventar! -Tigresa grito con fuerza asustando a los demás-

Tardará un buen rato -dijo Li nervioso-

Vamos mi amor recuerda las lecciones del parto en las clases de bebés -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si, recuerdo que fueron estupideces puras y eso no sirve para este hermoso y tortuoso momento -Tigresa gritó molesta-

¿Llamó a enfermera? -dijo Po nervioso-

¡No! ¡Si alguien más mete sus dedos dentro de mi juro que se los voy a arrancar uno por uno! -Tigresa gritó molesta y haciendo gemidos de dolor, mientras Po estaba asustado- ¡Saquen está cosa de mi! -después de una hora Po salió corriendo y sonriendo-

¡Ya nació! ¡Ella está aquí! -Po gritó sonriendo, Li, Ping, Shifu y Mei Ling estaban con el sonriendo, también habían llegado Grulla, Víbora, Mono y Mantis-

¿Es una niña? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Si es una pequeña Tigresa blanca -dijo Po sonriendo- Himiko tienes una hermanita -Himiko estaba sonriendo emocionada- Tigresa está cansada pero la bebe permanecerá en vigilancia en lo que ella descansa, vengan a verla -todos lo siguieron, entraron al cuarto para ver que Tigresa estaba sonriendo, tenía ojeras y parecía cansada, en sus brazos estaba cargando un pequeño bulto- vengan -todos se acercaron-

Ella es Lu Ann Ping -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mostrando a la pequeña Tigresa blanca con las marcas poco marcadas- apenas es una bebe pero a medida que crees a sé que hará lo mejor para el Valle -todos estaban sonriendo emocionados por ellos-

Hola hermanita -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se acercó y Lu le sujeto uno de sus dedos dejando que sonriera- sabes cuándo frescas yo te cuidaré, te enseñaré lo que no puedas y jugare mucho contigo -Po y Tigresa sonrieron y pegaron sus cabezas-

Así volvieron a pasar cinco años mientras tanto en Japón más específico en una zona de campo color verde se podía ver cómo un pollo estaba corriendo asustado de algo en medio de algunos árboles-

Corre pollito, corre pollito -decía el pollo mientras corría, usaba una camisa azul encima con una cinta negra en la cintura, estaba algo asustado mientras se escuchaban algunos pasos detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta se vio como un pequeño tigre blanco de ojos verdes estaba detrás de él, el usaba una playera verde esmeralda de borde negro con una cinta roja en la cintura y un pantalón negro, el tigre estaba corriendo a cuatro patas y lo persiguió pasando por un árbol, el pollo corrió por el tronco el cual estaba caído y recostado en el piso, logró dar una vuelta en u y tomó otro rumbo, pero en medio de los arbustos salió una loba de pelo blanco un poco mayor y ojos color café claros, en la frente tenía una marca en forma afilada como la de un tigre, usaba una playera blanca con bordes rojos y un pantalón negro con una cinta azul oscura en la cintura y unas muñequeras rojas cortas, la loba persiguió al pollo y logró tomar ventaja sobre el pequeño tigre-

Hay no me comen, auxilio llamen a la perrera auxilio -el pollo uso una voz muy aguda para hablar mientras el lobo lo estaba persiguiendo, en un momento el pollo termino acorralado contra una red de alambre- llegue al limite del territorio -se dio la vuelta mientras la loba y el tigre avanzaban gruñendo un poco, el pollo solo cerró los ojos y los dos cachorros le dieron una mordida en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara, los dos lo soltaron sonriendo- Bua Bua sangre -de sus ropas lanzó papel rojo hecho pedazos- sangre, mucha, mucha sangre y muerte -se quedó acostado en el suelo con el pico abierto y la lengua de fuera-

Yo gané -dijo la loba sonriendo- lo siento Long yo gane

No es justo hermana -dijo Long algo molesto- Hanabi era mi turno -hizo pucheros y Hanabi sonrió-

¿Y como estuve yo? -dijo el pollo sonriendo-

No lo sé, lo siento que queda mejor con la señorita conejo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si ella usa salsa roja -dijo Long sonriendo, el pollo solo se rió y se levanto- bien señor Pollo ¿quién estuvo mejor? ¿Yo o Hanabi?

No es por ser presumida Long pero yo casi lo atrape sola -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Long estaba molesto haciendo puchero- tú te viste lento hermano

No me molestes -dijo Long molesto y tratado de atacarla pero Hanabi le sujeto la cabeza a Long, los dos niños se rieron y se cayeron al suelo peleando de forma graciosa-

Ya basta niños -dijo el pollo sonriendo- ambos...-los niños sonrieron- tuvieron fallas -los dos se sentaron en el suelo y dejaron caer sus orejas- Long cuando me perseguiste no notaste que podías simplemente pasar al otro extremo del tronco y atraparme, Hanabi te escondiste entre los arbustos eso fue algo bien pensado pero te distanciaste demasiado pudiste haberme perdido de vista, también hiciste mucho ruido de tus patas y manos al caminar, y también rompiste la formación con tu hermano un guerrero no rompe la formación hasta que tengan que hacerlo por un plan drástico, ¿los dos vieron su error? -los dos niños asintieron tranquilos-

Bien como tarea leer el capítulo 3 del rollo de ataques y quiero cinco movimientos aprendidos para mañana en la mañana, Long -dijo Pollo sonriendo y Long se quejó mientras Hanabi se reía un poco- Hanabi quiero que aprendas los movimientos por equipo, tu padre dice que no puedes pasar a lo más avanzado hasta que pases los ataques por equipo -los niños se quejaron bastante alto- ¿quieren que le diga a su padre que no quieren estudiar?

¡No! -dijeron los dos niños asustados- me quitara mi postre -dijo Long asustado-

A mí me quitara mi dulce -dijo Hanabi asustada-

Tienes quince años ¿de que te sirven los dulces? Solo los ones una vez al mes por seis días -dijo Long confundió-

Hay pequeño hay cosas que los niños nunca sabrán de una mujer en desarrollo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Has estado hablando mucho con mi mama ¿verdad? -dijo Long sorprendido-

Bueno estudien mejor o si no ya saben cómo es el -dijo Pollo sonriendo, los dos niños asintieron asustados y nerviosos, se escucho el sonido de una campana- oh parece que ya se termino el entrenamiento de los niños ya pueden irse niños

Si adiós señor Pollo -dijeron los dos niños sonriendo y se fueron corriendo riendo un poco-

Qué lindos niños -dijo Pollo sonriendo- solo espero que Long no crezca muy rápido -por un momento se los imagino a Long ya como adolescente y con grandes colmillos, se asustó y se abrazó así mismo temblando del pánico- no no no...-los dos niños estaban corriendo en el campo, los dos estaban riendo cuando se escucho un quejido de un macho y luego se vio como un lobo cayó rodando por una colina, los niños retrocedieron un poco viendo al lobo tirado en el suelo-

Creo que papa está llevando su entrenamiento a los límites de nuevo -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, se escucharon más impactos en el campo y se vieron como varios soldados salían lanzados a los lados, los niños siguieron los sonidos hasta dar con un lobo de unos 33 años de pelo completamente blanco y ojos color café claros- mira ahí está papa

Como siempre se pasa -dijo Long sonriendo, en el centro del campo estaba Izanamy, con el paso de los años su pelo comenzó a volverse blanco debido a las transformaciones que sufría al liberal su poder, usaba un pantalón negro, muñequeras azul oscuro y una cinta azul oscura con los extremos atados en un nudo del lado derecho de la cintura, un lobo avanzó con una lanza en las manos, trato de atacar de forma directa pero Izanamy le dio un golpe horizontal a la lanza rompiéndola en la zona de la guardia, se giró de nuevo y le dio una patada al guerrero en el pecho lanzándolo contra otros dos, concentro energía en sus manos formando una katana de energía, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un león en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda de energía azul, la energía explotó y los soldados terminaron siendo empujados, tres gorilas fueron corriendo e Izanamy solo levanto su espada de forma vertical con las dos manos, avanzó y le dio un golpe a un gorila en el pecho lanzándolo contra el suelo, los otros dos lanzaron un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Izanamy lanzó dos cortes en diagonal cortando las esferas en dos y estas explotado, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe a cada gorila en el cuerpo con la punta de la espada y ellos terminaron en el suelo-

Bien basta por hoy -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- todos pueden retirarse buen entrenamiento

Gracias señor -dijeron todos los soldados saludando a Izanamy con respeto, cada uno de ellos se fue retirando e Izanamy suspiro deshaciendo la espada de su mano-

¡Papa! -los dos niños se acercaron sonriendo, los dos se lanzaron encima de él para tirarlo al suelo-

Jajaja vaya dos guerreros tamaño miniatura me tiraron al suelo -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco, se sentó en el suelo y sentó a Long en sus piernas- ¿cómo estuvo la clase niños?

Yo atrape al pollo esta vez -dijo Long sonriendo-

Pero yo lo perseguí más tiempo pero rompí la formación -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, los dos niños discutieron un rato e Izanamy les sujeto la cabeza para tallarse la con fuerza- no papa las orejas no

Hayaiyaiyai mi pelo -Long se quejaba igual que Hanabi, Izanamy los dejo con revelando su pelo alborotado en puntas-

Ya basta como hermanos del clan no deben pelear entre ustedes -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los dos niños solo inflaron las mejillas- ya niños vengan, Long tu mamá nos espera, Hanabi ¿quieres ir a contar a tu mamá sobre tu día?

Si -dijeron los niños sonriendo, Izanamy sonrio y los acompaño pero primero se puso una camisa de color blanca, era amplia del pecho con forma de V sin mangas, debajo se había puesto una playera de color azul oscuro, por último en la espalda tenía el símbolo familiar el símbolo Go, los tres siguieron su camino hasta que Long escucho una leve risa en el lugar, alzó la oreja y sonrio, se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a una roca, detrás de la roca estaba una pequeña mona de al menos 5 años, estaba usando un vestido blanco, su pelo era rojizo y sus ojos eran de color azul, la pequeña niña estaba asomando su cabeza por la roca pero no vio a nadie-

¿Dónde está? -dijo la pequeña niña confundida, Long estaba sobre la roca- Long ya veras -Isaac se dio un momento y bajo de la roca a cuatro patas para estar detrás de la mona, respiro hondo y grito con fuerza haciendo que la pequeña niña gritara y cayera al suelo por el susto- ¡Long! -grito molesta inflando las mejillas, Long se estaba riendo mientras se sujetaba el estomago un poco- eres malo, ¡Tío Izanamy along me está molestando! -la pequeña mona corrió a Izanamy el cual se estaba riendo un poco nervioso y con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, la pequeña topó hasta sus hombros y luego se quedó en su hombro derecho-

Bueno Simia tú también te llevas así con el -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ya Simia, Long se va a disculpar -le tallo la cabeza a la pequeña mientras ella sonreía-

Ja al menos ya me vengue de tus bromas -dijo Long sonriendo y Simia le mostró la lengua como burla, Izanamy le dio una mirada de burla a Long- lo siento, gomen

Eso es mejor -dijo Simia sonriendo, se bajó del hombro de Izanamy y les siguió el paso- ¿a dónde van?

Vamos al palacio a descansar y luego voy a ir a ver a mi mama -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, después de un corto camino los cuatro llegaron al palacio, en eso se vio como un pequeño León de pelo amarillo oscuro con ojos violetas y tres mechones de una melena negra con las puntas moradas apareció frente a Long-

Long es hora de la revancha -dijo el pequeño León serio-

Ya basta Reon yo gano siempre que nos enfrentamos -dijo Long sonriendo, los dos gruñeron como niños y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro haciéndose bolita, mientras Simia y Hanabi solo hacían un gesto de burla hacia ellos, Izanamy solo suspiro y se puso a cuatro patas, se acercó a los niños y movió la cola dandole un leve golpe en la cabeza a cada uno y se detuvieron-

Basta Long tienes que ir con tu mama, Reon la hora del entrenamiento acabo ve a descansar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si tōcha, si tío -dijeron los dos niños y se fueron retirando mientras Izanamy se reía-

¿Hanabi estás lista para ir a ver a tu mamá? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hanabi asintio sonriendo, Simia se retiró y los dos salieron con calma del lugar, mientras tanto en China más específico en el palacio de Jade Himiko estaba entrenando como lo hacía todas las mañanas, ahora tenía 8 años, el pelo de sus mejillas se dividió en tres mechones en puntas, su cuerpo era delgado y con una cola algo gruesa para una pantera, en su cara las líneas en sus ojos se veían un poco más definidas como maquillaje, usaba un pantalón blanco con una camisa azul rey como la de Tigresa pero con bordes amarillos y una cinta amarilla en la cintura-

Bien Himiko sigue entrenando como se debe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, a su lado tenía a su segunda hija Lu la cual era una tigresa blanca de ojos color verde jade, apenas tenía 5 años- ahora cierra los ojos y párate firme -Himiko cerró los ojos, se paró firma abriendo un poco las piernas y cerró los puños colocándolo a la altura de las costillas-

Siente la energía que fluya la energía -decía Himiko mientras la energía azul oscura la rodeaba, se concentró en sus manos formando dos esferas de rayos azul negro, lanzó dos golpes al mismo tiempo y lanzó las esferas hacia un blanco e impactaron haciendo que el blanco explotara- lo logre -Tigresa asintio orgullosa viendo a su hija- bien ¿qué sigue?

Un descanso jovencita -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Himiko estaba sudando y respirando de forma agitada- usaste mucha energía -Himiko se sentó junto a ella y solos respiraba tranquila-

Estuviste increíble hermana -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada y Himiko asintió, todo iba tranquilo hasta que alguien tocó la puerta-

¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? -Tigresa suspiró algo molesta y fue a la puerta para abrirla- bienvenido al palacio de Jade

Maestra Tigresa -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, Tigresa al verla se sorprendió bastante- me da mucho gusto verla -usaba un vestido negro y dorado muy elegante y ajustado a su cuerpo con una cinta dorada en la cintura, a su lado estaba un pequeño León blanco de ojos color azul como los de ella-

Su majestad es un gran honor tenerla aquí -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y nerviosa, se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar con calma- siéntese donde guste ¿desea algo?

No así está bien -dijo Ichihime calmada, ella era una leona de pelo crema clara de una muy buena figura con ojos color azul zafiro, ella era la emperatriz de China a quien Po y los furiosos ayudaron alguna vez- maestra Tigresa vine para hablar con Po sobre nuestro hijo y su futuro entrenamiento


	10. Chapter 10

Tigresa levanto las orejas viendo al pequeño Ichirou a un lado de su mama el cual parecía tener solos nueve años, había olvidado que Po había tenido un hijo no planeado en sus tiempos de soltería y no podía ser otra más que la emperatriz de toda China, Himiko y Lu estaban sorprendidas y se vieron a los ojos de la misma forma-

Si su majestad pero de momento Po no se encuentra aquí fue a hacer un trabajo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo muy pero muy forzadamente, no podía decir,e que se fuera de su palacio-

Está bien espero que esto no te incomode -dijo Ichihime preocupada, Tigresa solo negó sonriendo- bueno esperare a que llegue mientras tanto Ichirou porque no juegas con tus...ah...eh...-se puso nerviosa y vio a Tigresa la cual estaba gruñendo un poco- con tus nuevas amigas si eso

Pensé que era nuestro hermano -dijeron Lu y Himiko confundidas-

Solo vayan a jugar -dijo Tigresa forzando un poco la voz para no gritar, Himiko y Lu asintieron y llevaron a Ichirou a un extremo para jugar con una pelota, mientras tanto Po estaba subiendo los escalones cubierto de nieve-

Fue cansado atrapar a ese sujeto pero fue muy bueno el pago -dijo Po irritado- al menos ya estoy en casa donde mi esposa no me regaña -abrió la puerta y se topó con la imagen de Ichihime y luego de Tigresa juntas, pero lo que vio le sorprendió más Ichirou estaba ahí jugando con sus hijas, lo tardó en procesar un poco y luego la idea le llego, " _ _Estoy muero"__ pensó nervioso- ya llegue mi amor...

Po -Tigresa lee sonrio de forma tétrica haciendo que le diera un escalofrío mientras la emperatriz le sonreía de la misma forma- su majestad la emperatriz Ichihime trajo a su hijo mitad panda Ichirou a que tú lo entrenes para dar un gran hombre y maestro del Kung fu

Si estoy segura que le irá muy bien entrenando con su padre ¿o no Po? -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y Po solo se puso palido viendo a su esposa, Tigresa solo se levanto y comenzó a tronarse los nudillos-

No...Tigresita de mi vida no...-Po retrocedió un poco y Tigresa gruño, Po salió corriendo lo mejor posible pero Tigresa lo atrapó muy rápido y los dos fueron cayendo por las escaleras mientras Tigresa lo golpeaba, al llegar al suelo Po se separó y salió corriendo solo para que Tigresa lo sujetará con una soga de las piernas- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No el Po no entro! -Tigresa tiro de la cuerda mientras Po estaba tratando de sujetarse de algo pero fue demasiado tarde, estaba frente a Tigresa y ella tenía una bola de fuego en su mano derecha lista para lanzársela- ¡No Tigresa me matarás con eso! -Po grito asustado y en el Valle se escucho una gran explosión, después de un rato Tigresa trajo a Po todo golpeado y quemado del cuerpo-

Ahora por esta falta a tu esposa me darás otro bebe -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¡¿Qué?! -Po genio asustado, ahora lo recordaba poco antes de casarse Tigresa le había pedido lo mismo cuando se había enterado de que Ichihime estaba embarazada- ¡No pude caminar en días! ¡Alto por favor Tigresa te lo suplico!

No, le daremos a Himiko y a Lu otro hermanito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po trató de arrastrarse o meterse por el suelo pero no funcionó, después de una larga platica entre las hembras y el panda Po aceptó cuidar de Ichirou y entrenarlo pero Tigresa estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no estaba muy cómoda cuidando al hijo de otra hembra en su casa-

Bien Ichirou vamos a entrenarte como se debe -dijo Po sonriendo e Ichirou asintio sonriendo- bien según recuerdo su elemento es la luz así como el de Ichihime -estiró su brazo derecho y sonrio- bien golpea aquí con todo -Ichirou asintio y avanzó para darle un golpe a Po en la Palma pero apenas lo sintió- vaya es muy fuerte bien hecho pequeño

Gracias -dijo Ichirou sonriendo de forma tímida-

Papa ¿quieres ver que tanto eh progresado? -dijo Himiko sonriendo y Po asintio, Himiko concentro energía en sus puños y lanzó un golpe dandole a un blanco enfrente hasta hacerlo explotar-

Vaya te estás haciendo muy fuerte Himiko -dijo Po sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza, Himiko solo sonrió y lo abrazo de la pierna derecha, se escucharon más golpes en la puerta y Tigresa se levanto con algo de enojo-

Espero que no te traigan hijos tuyos Po -dijo Tigresa sería y Po solo asintio asustado-

Huy que divertido más hermanitos para jugar -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Avaya hermana vives en un mundo de fantasía -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Tigresa abrió la puerta y vio al maestro Chao-

Maestro Chao es un honor pase -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Po sonrio y los demás vieron al dragon de komodo acompañado de tres niños, un zorro de pelo café rojizo usando un traje de combate con la playera roja y el pantalón negro con una cinta blanca y unos ojos rojizos, un pequeño gorila de pelo azulado usando un pantalón vino con ojos café, y una águila hembra usando una blusa verde esmeralda y ojos amarillos, los tres estaban siguiendo al maestro Chao-

Es un gusto volver a verlos maestros del palacio de Jade -dijo Chao sonriendo- maestro Po le traigo a estos pequeños niños para que sean sus nuevos estudiantes

¿Nuevos estudiantes? -dijo Po sorprendido, vio a los niños los cuales se veían un poco tímidos menos la águila la cual parecía estar sería-

Si veras estos niños estaban al cuidado del palacio de Ónix donde yo enseño pero ya me he vuelto muy viejo y no puedo cuidar de tantos niños ahora, también el consejo de maestros ah decidido que es hora de que tengo alumnos -dijo Chao sonriendo- verán este es Tom -señaló al zorro- el es Kondo -señaló al gorila- y ella es Eagle -señaló a la águila- bien cada uno de ellos tiene entr años espero que les enseñe cómo es debido maestro Po

Descuide maestro Chao puede confiar en mí -dijo Po sonriendo- también entre mis estudiantes tengo a mi hija Himiko y a mi segundo hijo Ichirou -lo dijo un poco más nervioso y el maestro Chao vio al príncipe entre sus alumnos-

¡¿El joven príncipe aquí?! ¡Es todo un honor! -dijo Chao sorprendido viendo al pequeño León el cual le regresó el saludo de forma tímida- con los hijos del guerrero dragon su equipo será uno de los más fuertes de seguro maestro Po -Po solo asintio, el maestro Chao se retiró dejando a los niños con Po-

Bien niños creo que es mejor que cada uno de ustedes se presente -dijo Po tranquilo, frente a él estaban Tom, Eagle, Kondo, Himiko e Ichirou-

Bueno me llamo Tom tengo seis años y mi poder es el del fuego -dijo el pequeño zorro de forma nerviosa-

Me llamo Kondo tengo seis años y tengo poderes de agua -dijo el pequeño gorila nervioso-

Me llamo Eagle y tengo 7 años y mis poderes son el rayo -dijo la águila sonriendo-

Yo me llamo Ichirou y mis poderes son de la luz -dijo Ichirou de forma tímida-

Yo soy Himiko Ping y mis poderes son del rayo de la oscuridad -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Y yo soy Lu Ann Ping mis poderes son el fuego azul -ojo Lu sonriendo-

Hija aún estas muy pequeña para practicar el Kung fu -dijo Tigresa algo nerviosa-

Espera querida según recuerdo ella tiene más o menos tu edad cuando empezaste -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero ni siquiera tiene poderes -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Lu sonrió y levantó las manos formando una bola de fuego azul, hizo el ataque más grande y lo disparo dejando que chocara con una parte de la pared, todos se sorprendieron y más Tigresa- vaya...esa es mi niña

Bien trabajaremos en cada uno de ustedes primero Tom -dijo Po sonriendo, Tom dio un paso al frente y se colocó firme frente a él- quiso que me dispares una bola de fuego directa contra mis manos -Po extendió lo brazos y abrió las palmas- vamos día para con toda confianza

Está bien -dijo Tom inseguro,concentro una esfera de fuego en sus manos y la disparo contra Po, Po la sujeto con calma y la apretó hasta que la deshizo- ¡la deshizo! Eso estuvo increíble

Verdad pero es que te falta confianza -dijo Po sonriendo tranquilo- trabajaremos en tu fuerza

Si maestro -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Bien Kondo es tu turno -dijo Po sonriendo y Kondo pasó a estar frente a él, Kondo extendió los brazos a los lados y concentro agua en sus manos, las lanzó a manera de látigo y Po levanto los brazos deteniendo el ataque, sujeto el agua y la enredo en su brazo derecho para después darle un tiro y deshizo el látigo dejando al pequeño gorila sorprendido- bien hecho pero debes tener un poco más control para mantener tu técnica

Sí señor -dijo Kondo nervioso y sorprendido, la siguiente fue Eagle la cual solo extendió sus las y abrió las piernas-

Le mostraré mi máxima fuerza -dijo Eagle sonriendo y Po se quedó sin decir nada, Eagle se rodeó de rayos y se elevó en el aire para después caer hacia Po en picada cubierta de energía, Po extendió los brazos hacia enfrente y la atrapó dejando una onda de impacto y energía en el campo, Eagle estaba forcejando bastante pero no duró casi nada y se detuvo mientras Po la atrapaba en sus manos- ¿que le pareció?

Te falta resistencia y algo de velocidad -dijo Po tranquilo y la bajó con cuidado- pero tú fuerza está bien eres muy fuerte para ser tan pequeña

Gracias -dijo Eagle contenta, la siguiente fue Himiko la cual estaba algo celosa del trato que le dio su padre a los demás niños -

Bien papa aquí voy -dijo Himiko sonriendo, concentro energía en sus manos formando dos esferas y luego las lanzó contra Po, Po las atrapó en sus manos, forcejeo un poco y luego las desvío, cuando se dio cuenta Himiko estaba frente a él lanzando una esfera de su mano derecha, Po levanto la mano derecha y la detuvo cuando una onda de impacto, Himiko llevó al suelo cansada y un poco agitada- ¿qué tal papa..?

Muy buen ataque Himiko lograste engañarme y casi me golpeas -dijo Po sonriendo- estoy orgulloso tu entrenamiento va progresando hasta podrías ser más fuerte que Tigresa cuando seas adulta -Himiko inflo el pecho sonriendo orgullosa- bien Lu pequeña princesa tu veamos que puedes hacer

Aquí voy papa -dijo Lu sonriendo, concentro fuego en sus manos y lo disparo, Po sujeto el ataque con sus manos y se sorprendió, el ataque explotó y Lu corrió hacia él y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Lu siguió golpeándolo hasta que saltó quedando cansada- ¿qué tal papa?

Vaya...jamás pensé que una niña..podría golpear tan fuerte -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa estaba orgullosa viendo a su hija- bien hecho

Gracias papa -dijo Lu sonriendo

Bien Ichirou es tu turno -dijo Po sonriendo, el pequeño León blanco se puso frente a él firme- bien pequeño sin miedo

Si papa -dijo Ichirou sonriendo sonrojado, avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un golpe con la mano envuelta en energía, Po solo levanto la mano y lo sujeto, Ichirou cayó al suelo de pie cansado-

¿Eso fue todo? -dijo Po sorprendido e Ichirou asintio inseguro-

Po lo que pasa es que Ichirou apenas descubrió sus poderes no sabe usarlos todavía -dijo Ichihime algo preocupada-

Ya veo entonces eso será un problema -dijo Po sorprendido, lo pensó un momento- ya se te entrenaré personalmente todos los días tendré que dedicarte más tiempo pequeño

Si papa eso me gustaría -dijo Ichirou sonriendo, Himiko se sintió celosa al escuchar eso y molesta pero no podía decir algo ya que estaba hablando del príncipe de China y su medio hermano, mejor decidió quedarse callada-

Bueno lo dejo a tu cuidado Po -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- me quedaré aquí es la primera vez que lo traigo y no quiero dejarlo solo

Está bien -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo gruño un poco- no la pienso tocar lo juro Tigresa -Po se puso palido al ver a su esposa molesta y ella sola desvío la mirada irritada- bueno niños ¿quieren comer? -los niños asintieron sonriendo menos Himiko- bueno vengan les daré sopa de fideos -los niños lo siguieron pero la única que no lo hizo fue Himiko- ¿hija no vienes?

Nop, mejor ve y dale de comer a tus nuevos amigos -dijo Himiko molesta e inflando las mejillas-

Vamos no tienes que estar así -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, Himiko se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y desvío la mirada a otro lado, Po se rió un momento de eso así que se acercó y la cargo en sus hombros- vamos hija no te enojes conmigo

Estoy molesta contigo -dijo Himiko molesta de forma infantil-

Hija que tenga alumnos no quiere decir que no te quiera míralo de esta forma tendrás nuevos amigos y la familia se hace todavía más grande -dijo Po sonriendo y Himiko abrió los ojos sorprendida- vamos hija dales algo de tiempo ellos y tu serán buenos amigos te lo aseguro

Está bien solo porque tú me lo pides papi -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Po asintio y se le llevó con él a la cocina, mientras tanto Izanamy y Hanabi estaban llegando al cementerio de la familia Shiba, Izanamy tenía un ramo de flores en su mano, los dos se acercaron a ver una tumba la cual decía Anya-

Hola mamá, papa y yo venimos a verte un rato -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y chocó las palmas con los dedos extendidos, Izanamy se acercó dejando el ramo de flores en la tumba, tomó cinco de las doce flores y las dejo en una tumba a un lado la cual decía Torana Shiba- también venimos a saludar abuela abuelo -ellos estaban frente a las tumbas de los padres de Izanamy, Torana y Argento Shiba- mama sabes hoy casi pude atrapar al señorita coneja pero también iba a atrapar al señor Pollo pero Long se puso en frente y perdí la oportunidad, también estoy bien la señorita Hinata me está cuidando bien y es muy buena conmigo, su comida es muy rica pero aveces algo salada -Hanabi saco la lengua e Izanamy sonrio, Hanabi se tapo la boca y comenzó a susurrar- sabes deberías aparecerle a papa en sueños y decirle que me más dinero o como ser más amable con las mujeres

Jovencita no deberías susurrar ese tipo de cosas -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Perdón papa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- sabes papa sigue haciéndose fuerte para vencer a los malos, espero que tú también me veas hacerme más fuerte desde el cielo -Izanamy sonrio un poco con nostalgia y tristeza- abuelo abuela les prometo que seré fuerte también, abuela no he visto muchas tigresas por aquí y algunos niños me critican por mi marca en la frente pero sé que debe ser familiar Hinata me dice lo mismo, abuelo me temo que yo casi no herede tus poderes de oscuridad pero papa dice que tengo tus ojos no sé cómo deberían ser, pero espero ser la loba más hermosa y fuerte de todas -Hanabi siguio contando cosas sobre él y su padre mientras estaba ahí hasta que termino y los dos dieron las gracias para después retirarse- papa

¿Qué pasa hija? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

¿Algún día me vas a dar la gema del sol? -dijoHanabi preocupada e Izanamy la vio un poco sorprendido-

Bueno no lo sé hija, las gemas escogen a su guardián así como la luna y el sol me escogieron -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- solo es cosa de que el tiempo lo diga además todavía no me retiró de las peleas -Hanabi solo asintio-

Yo solo espero encontrar algo bueno para mí -dijo Hanabi aburrida- ya se vayamos a comprar algo

Ah no jovencita la última vez que fui contigo termine con una deuda de 5467 yenes -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Hay porfis -dijo Hanabi sonriendo con ojos tiernos e Izanamy suspiro-

Está bien -dijo Izanamy fastidiado, Hanabi se emociono- típico soy el padre de una adolescente y mi billetera se quedara vacía por mucho tiempo -mientras tanto en el pueblo, Long estaba caminando tranquilo en medio del pueblo sin molestas a nadie, su mama estaba más adelante y lo había dejado ir a ver unos juguetes solo para entretenerse en lo que ella pedía hojas medicinales y otras medicinas más, Long caminaba estaba muy cerca cuando un tigre de bengala de ocho años apareció frente a él y lo empujó al suelo-


	11. Chapter 11

¡¿Hay que haces?! -dijo Long molesto viendo al tigre frente a él-

Yo te preguntaría lo mismo mestizo de panda -dijo el tigre sonriendo con burla-

Ya te dije Yi que no soy un panda soy un tigre -dijo Long molesto, para algunos era notable que Long tenía rasgos de panda como la forma de las orejas y el pelo en el pecho y estomago el cual formaba un chaleco negro el resto era pareció a un tigre-

Sabes escuche muchas veces por ahí que tu papá es un panda y no el señor Izanamy -dijo el tigre sonriendo-

Mientes, Izanamy es mi papa -dijo Long molesto, el tigre avanzó y le dio un empujón más-

Hasta el sabe que tu papá es un panda de China, le debería dar vergüenza tener a un niño ridículo como tú, admítelo tú debes ser la vergüenza del clan Shiba un tigre mitad panda que asco -dijo el tigre riendo hasta que Long le salto encima y le mordió la oreja derecha, el tigre le jalo la cola y los dos estaban peleando hasta que Hinata los separo sujetando a Long-

¡Long ya basta! -Hinata grito sujetando a Long en sus brazos, el tigre solo vio a Hinata frente a él y se asusto- Yi otra vez vienes a pelear con mi hijo, le diré a tu madre para que te castigue

No señora por favor no -dijo el tigre asustado-

Vete de aquí antes de que yo misma te de el castigo que te mereces -dijo Hinata sería y Yi se fue corriendo de ahí- niño malcriado -escucho unos llantos y luego vio a Long el cual estaba llorando en sus brazos, lo llevo a la casa y lo bajó con calma- Long ¿qué tienes? -le hablo con calma pero Long se fue corriendo a su cuarto- ¡Long! -Hinata lo siguió pero él se encerró en su cuarto- Long déjame pasar

No quiero vete -dijo Long deprimido, Hinata solo suspiro y se retiró un momento, Izanamy llegó después de un rato y Hinata le dijo lo que había pasado, Izanamy suspiro para ir al cuarto de Long-

Long soy yo déjame entrar -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- vamos hijo solo quiero hablar un momento, si te sientes mal sabes que lo puedes discutir con tu madre y conmigo

Está bien -dijo Long a un poco más tranquilo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Izanamy y Hinata pasaron al cuarto, era un cuarto típico de un niño, el suelo lleno de juguetes y una cama cómoda para el- hoy Yi me dijo que no soy tu hijo que soy hijo de un panda y que soy la vergüenza del clan

De veras ¿que tiene ese niño? -dijo Hinata molesta, Hinata solo suspiro y cargo a Long para después sentarse en su cama- Long no eres la vergüenza de nada Izanamy y yo te amamos con todo el corazón

Pero ¿qué hay de lo que dijo? ¿Realmente soy hijo de un panda? -dijo Long deprimido, los dos adultos se vieron un momento confundidos de lo que deberían decirle pero todo quedaba en decisión de Hinata- ¿lo soy?

Si lo eres...-Hinata bajo la mirada deprimida y Long estaba sorprendido- pero te criamos aquí porque pensé que era la mejor opción ya que el panda no estaba listo para saber de ti

Entonces ¿él no me quería? -dijo Long nervioso-

No lo sé, cuando naciste jamás se lo dije a tu padre biológico -dijo Hinata tranquila- yo creí que mientras más alejada de el estuviera más fácil podría encontrar mi camino individualmente, con forme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que eras feliz y el siguió su vida sin saber de ti

Entonces mi padre no sabe que existo -dijo Long deprimido- pero tōcha ¿dime tú me vez como una vergüenza? ¿Sentiste lastima de mí? Por eso me adoptaste

No por supuesto que no, yo te adopte no por petición de tu madre si no porque yo estuve ahí mientras tú crecías y yo te cuidaba, te fui amando -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Long asintio-

Bien creo que estoy bien, quiero conocer al panda que es mi padre -dijo Long nervioso y Hinata asintio, no le daba buena espina pero de todas maneras lo llevo, dos dias más adelante Hinata junto a Izanamy y Hanabi llevó a Long con ella a China, ella estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía que iba a decir o hacer Po en cuanto lo viera, a cada paso que iba eran pesados para ella incluso los escalones del palacio lo eran, en cuanto llegaron toco la puerta y fueron recibidos por Tigresa-

Hinata -dijo Tigresa sería, de entre todas las personas que más odiaba en su lista se encontraba Hinata ocupando el segundo puesto- hola Izanamy y Hanabi -sonrío de forma tranquila e Izanamy levanto la mano sonriendo igual que Hanabi- ¿necesitas algo?

Vine a hablar con Po sobre algo -dijo Hinata tranquila y Tigresa grupo un poco- no tiene nada ver contigo te lo juro y menos eh venido a arruinar a tu relación -Tigresa los dejo pasar viendo que el patio estaban los niños entrenando con el, los niños estaban lanzando golpes imitando a Po, Izanamy y Hinata los vieron entrenar un rato hasta que ellos terminaron cuando Po noto la presencia de ambos guardianes-

Niños tómense un descanso -dijo Po sonriendo, los niños asintieron y dieron una reverencia pero apenas lo hicieron Hinata hizo sonar sus labios como un beso y todos la vieron confundidos mientras ella se hacía la inocente, los niños quedaron descansando en la escalera mientras Himiko y Lu iban con su padre- hola amigos cuánto tiempo ha pasado

Si desde el nacimiento de Lu ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si escuche algunas cosas por ahí -dijo Po tranquilo e Izanamy asintio sonriendo nervioso- felicidades por tu boda, y a ti también Hinata -Hinata asintió tranquila- Himiko él es Izanamy un Guardián como yo

Mi papá dice que te ha ganado dos veces -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Pues tu papá miente -dijo Hanabi algo molesta- mi papa jamás a perdido

Jejeje Hanabi no pelees -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- además no he perdido contra ti Po -Po solo se dio un poco nervioso- bueno la cosa por la que venimos hoy Hinata dile

Po como sabes tengo a mi hijo Long -dijo Hinata tranquila y Long dio un paso para quedar frente a Po- hay algo que no te dije...Long es tu...hijo y él quiere conocerte...-Po se quedó en blanco y luego vio a Long en el suelo el cual lo saludo un poco nervioso y Po le regresó el saludo igual de nervioso, se escucharon más gruñidos en el campo y luego vieron a Tigresa molesta, ella parecía que iba atacar a Hinata en cuál quieres momento pero Izanamy se puso frente a ella-

Creo mejor les damos algo de espacio Tigresa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Vaya hola pequeño Long -dijo Po nervioso-

Hola padre...-Long estaba incomodo ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para este tipo de encuentro- creo que deberíamos hablar un rato

No entiendo ¿tengo otro hermano? -dijo Himiko confundida-

¿Cuantos hermanos más nos llegaran hoy? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Tratándose de tu papá yo diría que la población de una isla pequeña -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco, Tigresa estaba respirando tratando de controlarse, contaba del uno al diez pero parecía que no le servía así que contó hasta el cien y eso no le servía tampoco-

Eh mejor primero les damos espacio a los tres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, trató de tocar a Tigresa hasta que escucho a Tigresa gruñír- ¡hay miren es la bruja roja de Narnia! ¡Corran niños o les robara los dientes! -los niños gritaron y salieron corriendo dejando a Tigresa sola con Izanamy- Tigresa vamos debemos ir a sentarnos -trato de acercarse pero apenas la toco parecía que Tigresa le arrancaría un miembro de una mordida-

¿Papá esa mujer nos va a comer? -dijo Hanabi asustada- ¿oh se va a transformar?

No descuida hija sé cómo tratarla -dijo Izanamy nervioso- vamos Tigresa ven solo ven -la tomo de la mano derecha con calma y le dio un jalón y ella lo siguió mientras mostraba los colmillos, se llevó a la bebe con él y dejaron al trío solos en el patio-

Bien tenemos un hijo -dijo Po nervioso- tienes nueve años -Hinata y Long asintieron- le tuviste que decir la verdad porque un niño lo molestaba hasta que se lo dijo -volvieron a asentir - muy bien ¿qué esperas que haga?

Él quiere conocerte solo conócelo un momento traten de formar un vínculo como tú le digan -dijo Hinata calmada-

Está bien ok, Long dime todo sobre ti quiero saberlo todo -dijo Po sonriendo, Long le tomó confianza y comenzó a contarle lo poco que sabía de su vida, le contó sobre sus entrenamientos, las peleas que tenía sus amigos y hermano, como fue que se unió a su familia, solo recordaba dos años de vida así que no era mucho- vaya realmente has tenido una vida muy entretenida Long ¿qué se sintió ser criado por Izanamy?

Se sintió bien como si en verdad fuera mi papa -dijo Long sonriendo- es una combinación muy dará aveces es estricto y otras veces es más amigable

Si él siempre fue así -dijo Po sonriendo, Hinata por su lado solo se quedo callada sin decir nada-

¿Puedo usar su baño? -dijo Long sonriendo, Po asintio y le indicó donde estaba, algo se fue corriendo dejando a ambos adultos solos-

Es un niño muy inteligente para su edad -dijo Po sorprendido-

Izanamy lo entreno y lo hizo estudiar desde los tres años de edad, le enseñó a contar y a leer igual a Rena y a Hanabi -dijo Hinata tranquila- él no sabía de ti hasta hoy

Bueno y ¿cómo va tu vida amorosa ya conociste a alguien? -dijo Po un poco interesado pero Hinata solo se sonrojo un poco y mostró su mano donde tenia un anillo de oro- así perdón...señora

Me haces sentir vieja -dijo Hinata calmada-

Bueno tuviste un hijo es lógico que ya estás vieja y tus chichis se están cayendo -dijo Po sonriendo pero Hinata le dio un golpe en la cara y Po cayó al suelo quejándose- si lo sé cuando lo dije

Mejor cállate Panda -dijo Hinata un poco molesta y sonrojada- mejor conoce a Long un poco pero te juro esto si le haces daño yo misma te mato -su mirada denotaba enojo y verdad en sus palabras-

Entendido descuida no soy capaz de algo así -dijo Po nervioso-

Por tu bien lo espero -dijo Hinata sería, después de un rato Po y Hinata estuvieron hablando hasta reírse de viejos cuentos- aún recuerdo cuando "salude" a Byakun todo por que trato de darme un beso jajaja

Si el pobre no pudo caminar por una semana -dijo Po entre risas, los dos suspiraron y se relajaron- ¿crees que las cosas huvieran sido distintas si tú y yo nos hubiéramos quedado juntos? -Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta quedando viendo a Po toda confundida- bueno es solo una idea nada más

No lo sé Po, hay tantas cosas que me pregunto por las desiciones que tome -dijo Hinata decaída- pero pensar algo como eso jamás se me ocurrió bueno solo una vez...pero fue porque mi mente divago nada más

Divagar claro -dijo Po sonriendo- me amas y lo sabes

No -dijo Hinata calmada- ahora soy feliz y también tengo hijos muy cariñosos y sobrinos -los dos suspiraron un rato mientras Hinata se relajaba- Po seamos formando un equipo a petición de Ichihime dentro de unos 10 años estarán listos para unas pruebas de combate libre aquí en China espero que veamos para ver qué equipo es el mejor

Claro entrenare muy bien a mis alumnos -dijo Po sonriendo- pero ¿que pasara con Long?

Kong pertenece a China -dijo Hinata sonriendo- veremos qué hago con él pero ya tengo una idea para que el venga aquí a China para que pases tiempo con el

¿Te mudaras conmigo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No -Hinata estaba extrañada y Po bajo las orejas- lo traeré conmigo y te lo dejaré dos meses hasta que se acostumbre a estar junto a ti -Hinata se puso sería un momento- ¿serás un buen padre con el?

Claro -dijo Po calmado- Hinata sabes bien que ser malo no va conmigo seré su padre lo juro al menos mejor que Izanamy

Ya te escuche -dijo Izanamy sonriendo llegando con los demás- vamos ¿de verdad crees que soy tan mal ejemplo para Long?

Lo sé -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿quien sabe cómo sería en el futuro?

Por favor es mi hijo se que el será un buen muchacho en el futuro -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

 ** _ _ **Más de 12 años en el futuro-**__** Izanamy estaba en una carreta con Himiko y Tom, mientras Long estaba conduciendo-

Bien y así en mi opinion la obra de teatro Amigas para siempre es pura pornografia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo limpiando una espada, Himiko suspiro ya tenía más de veinte años junto al zorro- y bien ¿cómo vas con Gina?

Lo siento tōcha -dijo Long algo deprimido- Yi es más listo y más guapo que yo, ella lo escoge quien sabe porque

Pues yo pienso que eres una ternurita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la carreta estaba siendo empujada por un par de Qidan, dónde la carreta salgo en una roca se escucho un grito en la parte trasera y todos se sorprendieron viendo hacia atrás- Long

Si -dijo Long nervioso-

¿Eso que fue? -dijo Izanamy extrañado-

Ese fue...Yi...encerrado ahí atrás -dijo Long nervioso y los tres lo vieron-

¿Quien es Yi? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Mi rival romántico Yi -dijo Long algo nervioso- yo lo dejé atado ahí atrás porque yo hice que lo tōcha me dijo -Himiko y Tom vieron a Izanamy sorprendidos el cual estaba estaba nervioso- planeó matarlo y destriparlo cómo un pescado -Himiko le dio una mirada de enojo a Izanamy cómo si fuera la misma Tigresa-

¡No! ¡Yo no le dije que hicera eso! ¡Obvio no! ¡Malinterpreto lo que le dije! -Izanamy gritó nervioso y luego señaló a Long- ¡Long no es la forma de recuperar el amor de Gina! -se acercó y susurro sonriendo- estoy orgulloso de ti -Himiko levantó una ceja y Long sonrió- regresas a Yi sano y salvo -dijo sonriendo y luego susurro- mátalo

Y después recuperas a Gina con tu encanto juvenil -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y luego susurro- raptala

Está muerto -dijo Himiko algo molesta y Tom asintió **__**de regreso al presente-**__**

¿Tengo razón o tengo razón? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata asintió más calmada, Long volvió y siguió hablando con Po por un rato, más tarde Hinata estaba esperando a Izanamy y a Hanabi para irse en medio del atardecer-

Nos retiramos de momento Tigresa lamentó las molestias -dijo Hinata calmada-

Descuida Izanamy me dio unas pastillas ahora todo lo llevo con más calma- dijo Tigresa sonriendo, sus ojos eran muy grandes y brillantes, Hinata asintio y sonrio-

Si le di unas pastilla que la mandaron a un largo viaje estará así unos días -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno nos retiramos por hoy Hinata debí ir a descansar

¿Por que? -dijo Po confundido- saben que se pueden quedar

Si gracias por la oferta Po pero tengo que quedarme en Japón por digamos...un pequeño milagro -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Po se quedo confundido-

Está embarazada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Po se sorprendió bastante-

Felicidades se te van a caer más rápido las chichis -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Hinata se enojo un poco y suspiro-

Padre -Long se acercó y Po le puso atención- me gustaría venir más seguido para verte, te quiero conocer más papa y a mis hermanas también

Yo también espero conocerte más a fondo hijo -dijo Po sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza a Long, después de un tiempo Long se quedaba en el palacio a cuidado de Po pero más que nada Tigresa siempre se sentía incomoda y culpaba a Po por todo lo que sentía, pero siempre vio a los nuevos alumnos como una familia más grande-


	12. La historia de Lu Ann

**__**El paso del tiempo la nueva vida de Po y su familia**__**

Han pasado seis años desde que Izanamy, Po, Byakun, Hinata, James y Boa vencieron a Berseck y a todas la familia de lobos oscuros, durante todo ese tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco, Byakun y Kira tuvieron su primer hijo después de dos años, su hijo nació como un Ligre, un cachorro de tigre y leona, era idéntico a Byakun pero su pelo en el cuerpo tenía un ligero tono crema amarillo y en su frente aparecieron marcas como las de Byakun, eran negras azuladas pálidas con forma de rayos horizontales el nombre del Ligre era Sparks Rayko, los tres vivían con la maestra de Byakun Wen y sus alumnos en el palacio del Rayo.

James y Boa regresaron a su pueblo natal en los pantanos, ninguno de los dos había casado pro a un año de haber derrotado a Berseck Boa encontró a una cachorra de lobo entre la basura, solo tenía unos meses de haber nacido y era de color blanco y negro, la nombro Kajo y ella era era entrenada por Boa la cual la amaba como su hija, con el tiempo Boa se convirtió en la maestra del palacio mientras James seguía siendo un Guardian y defendía el pueblo por su cuenta, aún era muy inmaduro pero amaba a su sobrina, con el tiempo su hermana Ayumi también tuvo un cachorro de lobo pero este cachorro era de dos culturas, Japonés y Chino pero su padre aún permanecía en misterio por deseo de Ayumi, el maestro Niu solo vivía con ellos-

Hinata vivía en la aldea Shiba, cuando los Guardianes se separaron ella regreso a su antiguo hogar, Long comenzó a su entrenamiento con Izanamy, Izanamy lo cuido y crío mientras Hinata lo ayudaba en el cuidado de la Aldea, las hijas de Izanamy desarrollaron un afecto hacia Hinata como si fuera su madre, Hanabi era muy activa y le gustaba entrenar con Long e Izanamy mientras Rena era más tranquila e Izanamy la consentía como si fuera una princesa y la educaba de tal forma que Rena era muy calmada y amable para su edad-

Con el paso de los años Po y Tigresa formaron su familia, Shifu y Mei Ling dejaron el palacio junto con Sai para ir a conocer varias regiones de China juntos, con los años los cinco Furiosos se fueron alejando para ir a diferentes aldeas y hacer sus vidas de nuevo, Li el padre de Po ahora vivía con el señor Ping para así tener un pretexto de ver a sus nietas Himiko y Lu, Lu nació después de unos meses de la batalla de Berseck, era una tigresa blanca de ojos verdad jade idéntica a Tigresa pero sus marcas eran más negras, su caracter era pasivo, amable justo como Po, en cambio Himiko era más hiperactiva, entrenaba muy seguido y era tenía masa control de sus poderes los cuales apenas estaban despertando, ese día Lu había cumplido los seis años y estaba por recibir su primer entrenamiento-

Muy bien Lu es el primer día de fu entrenamiento ¿estás lista? -dijo Po sonriendo, frente a él estaba Lu su hija usando un traje como el de Tigresa pero en color azul rey y también usaba un pantalón negro-

Eso creo papa -dijo Lu nerviosa y de forma tímida- ¿que me vas enseñar primero?

Primero lo primero -dijo Po sonriendo y levanto su mano derecha- aquí golpea con todas sus fuerzas

¿Golpearte? Pero no quiero lastimarte -dijo Lu preocupada-

Descuida hija no me va a pasar nada malo -dijo Po sonriendo- vamos golpea con fuerza -Lu asintió y levanto sus brazos para prepararse, con toda su fuerza lanzó un golpe a la mano de Po y se escucho con algo de fuerza, los dos se quedaron quietos un momento hasta que Lu comenzó a hacer sus ojos grandes y brillantes-

Buaaa,...me dolió -Lu comenzó a llorar un poco mientras Po solo estaba sorprendido con una gota de su sudor en su cabeza- hay hay hay mi manita que malo eres papa -s sujeto la mano llorando un poco con sus ojos grandes-

Ya ya Lu parte de entrenar es lastimarte de vez en cuando -dijo Po nervioso mientras Tigresa había visto todo y se termino golpeando la cara sorprendida, Lu estaba llorando y Po la tuvo que cargar un momento para hacer que se calmara- ya ya Lu no pasa nada no pasa nada jeje -Lu ese término calmando con los cariños de Po, y así siguieron entrenando por el resto de la tarde Lu estaba muy cansada mientras Himiko estaba sonriendo viendo a su hermana cansada-

Esto fue doloroso y cansado ¿como le haces hermana para aguantar esto? -dijo Lu deprimida pero Himiko se reía un poco-

Es cosa de partida hermanita -dijo Himiko sonriendo, mientras las hermanas estaban en su descanso Po estaba hablando con Tigresa en la cocina-

Buen trabajo por entrenar a Lu lástima que terminó más en llanto que en esfuerzo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bueno al menos hice lo que pude con ella -dijo Po sonriendo- Tigresa tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante

¿De que se trata? -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras Po tenia una mirada de preocupación- bueno dímelo porque no esa cara que tienes me preocupo un poco

Shifu vino hace unos días con Mei Ling -dijo Po calmado-

¿Pasó algo malo? -dijo Tigresa preocupada- ¿Shifu tiene algo malo? ¿O es Mei Ling?

No, no es nada de eso -dijo Po calmado- es solo que Shifu me pidió que entrenará a Sai, ya que el está comenzando a despertar sus poderes

¿A Sai? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta y Po asintió- Po sabes muy bien lo que pienso de él

Si lo sé por eso tendía que hablar contigo primero antes de dar una respuesta -dijo Po calmado pero Tigresa se cruzó de brazos molesta- escucha sé que lo odias por su herencia o por su padre pero entiende que el no tiene la culpa de nada, los pecados del padre no tienen que ser del hijo

Eso lo sé, pero entiende que aún así no confío en el, ¿quién nos garantiza que cuando crezca no seda como Tai Lung? -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Po solo la vio un tanto serio- Po no quiero que eso se repita contigo

Entiendo pero Tigresa yo no soy Shifu, yo no le llenare la cabeza a Sai con sueños, no lo obligaré a nada que el no quiera, sé que podré ser un buen maestro para Sai -dijo Po calmado- tratare de que Sai crezca para ser un buen Guerrero no alguien malvado, yo cuidaré de que el no se convierta en lo que Tai Ling fue -Tigresa estaba tratando de pensarlo un poco pero la mirada de Po la distraía- entiende el es solo un niño no tiene de la culpa de quienes eran sus padres -Tigresa solo bajo las orejas y suspiro-

Aveces no sé cómo le haces pero me convenciste -dijo Tigresa sonriendo un poco- esa mirada que tienes para convencerme es lo que me gusta...está bien Sai se puede quedar aquí -Po sonrió y le dio un abrazo-

Descuida se que será un buen chico tú confía en mí -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo sonrió y asintió, después de unas horas Shifu y Mei Ling estaban en el palacio junto a Sai el cual ya tenía alrededor de unos seis años-

Bien Po espero que puedas cuidar de Sai -dijo Shifu calmado-

Despreocúpese maestro Shifu yo cuidaré de Sai se lo prometo -dijo Po calmado-

Papa, mama ¿por que me dejan aquí? -dijo Sai nervioso-

Oh mi pequeño tus poderes están creciendo más de lo pensado, le pedimos a Po que te cuide y te enseñe cómo entrenar como se debe -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y le acarició la cabeza- no te dejaremos para siempre vendremos a verte de vez en cuando

¿Lo prometen? -dijo Sai algo deprimido y Mei Ling le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que se calmara-

Si lo prometo hijo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- cuida muy bien de él panda o te juro que te haré sufrir un infierno

Está bien lo juro -dijo Po nervioso, estaba riendo un poco- descuida Sai estarás bien yo te voy a ayudar -Po se agachó para estar al mismo nivel de Sai el cual parecía un poco asustado, mientras Tigresa estaba de brazos cruzados, así siguieron por más de dos años, Sai estaba cerca de tener los nieve años, Lu tenía ocho y Himiko tenía 10 años, los tres niños estaban en el patio tratando de entrenar un poco pero Lu y Sai tenían problemas con sus poderes-

Bien una vez más -dijo Lu calmada, junto sus manos y luego las separo formando una bola de fuego azul- bien ahora un poco más grande

Si sigues así te estallará en la cara -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sai estaba entrenando no unas pesas pequeñas pero las dejo de lado, Lu comenzó a hacer la esfera un poco más grande y los dos comenzaron a retroceder un poco-

Vamos no explotes ahora -Lu siguió haciendo la esfera un poco más grande y luego estiro los brazos y la disparo contra un muro y la esfera exploto con fuerza dejando una quemadura en el muro- ¡funcionó! -Lu gritó sonriendo mientras Himiko y Sai estaban sorprendidos- logre dominar el rugido explosivo de papa

Si pero aún falta bastante para controlar todos los poderes que papa sabe -dijo Himiko calmada-

En mi caso jamás podría dominar ese tipo de energía -dijo Sai sorprendido- ¿sabían que hoy posiblemente tendremos nuevos compañeros?

¿Compañeros? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿cómo sabes Sai?

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando avi al maestro Po hablar con la maestra Tigresa -dijo Sai calmado - el consejo de maestros le mando una carta al maestro Po diciendo que tiene que tendrá a tres nuevos alumnos y tendrá a los cinco furiosos nuevos más el Guerrero o Guerrera Dragón

El Guerrero dragón -dijo Lu sorprendida- quién sea elegido será el sucesor de papa

Si pero no hay que hacernos ilusiones mama me contó que ella pudo haber sido la Guerrera Dragón pero el destino o universo eligió a papa un panda que no sabía Kung Fu

Buen punto -dijo Lu calmada- bueno ¿cómo serán esos Guerreros nuevos? ¿Acaso sabes Sai?

No, solo sé que son tres y el maestro Chao los traerá mañana -dijo Sai calmado- espero que nos hagamos amigos

Yo espero tener una amiga -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Pensé que yo era tu amiga -dijo Lu deprimida-

Eres mi hermanita -dijo Himiko sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a Lu y le tallo la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se esponjara y Lu se reía un poco- pero también quiero más amigas -Lu asintió sonriendo, así los niños siguieron con su entrenamiento, hasta la mañana siguiente todo seguía normal hasta que Po los junto en el patio para que él pudiera hablar con ellos-

Bien niños cómo deben saber porque Sai escucho mi conversación con mi esposa -dijo Po sonriendo y Sai bajo las orejas- hoy tendremos la visita de un maestro del Kung Fu, no es el maestro Chao sino que es un alumno que tuvo hace tiempo y es de su misma especie, el maestro Komodo vendrá a traernos a sus nuevos compañeros de Kung Fu deben estar atentos y ser amables con ellos

Si señor -dijeron los tres niños firmes, Tigresa sonrió y se quedó junto a Po, Seng abrió la puerta mostrando un dragón de komodo de pido casi naranja, ojos rojos, usaba un traje de maestro de Kung Fu de color azul rey y venía acompañado de tres niños, uno gorila, de ojos amarillos y pelo azulado oscuro, a su lado estaba un joven zorro de ojos verdes Jade y un pelo color rojizo claro, también estaba una águila hembra con los ojos amarillos y el plumaje café de las alas y el cuerpo, los tres niños usaban ropa de entrenamiento de diferentes colores, el gorila de color azul, el zorro de color vino y la águila solo usaba un traje sin mangas de color amarillo claro-

Maestro Kondo es un gusto y un honor tenerlo aquí -dijo Po sonriendo-

El honor es todo mío conocer a uno de los seis Guerreros legendarios -dijo Komodo sonriendo y se inclinó con respeto-

No hay necesidad de ser tan respetuoso -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso y un poco avergonzado-

Maestro Po le traje a estos tres pequeños para que ellos sean sus pupilos -dijo Komodo sonriendo-

Bien acepto su petición y ustedes pequeños ¿como se llaman? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Me llamo Kondo señor -dijo el gorila nervioso, Lu y Himiko lo vieron un poco confundidas, pero apenas el gorila vio a Lu este se sonrojó y se puso más nervioso-

¿Cuál es tu edad? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Tengo ocho años señor -dijo Kondo nervioso- poseo la habilidad del agua

Bien entrenaremos a eso aparte, y tu pequeño zorro -dijo Po sonriendo y el pequeño zorro solo enrollo su cola del miedo- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo..Tom, señor -dijo el zorro nervioso- tengo 9 años y tengo poderes de fuego

Muy bien Tom pequeño veremos cómo te reforzamos un poco más -dijo Po sonriendo- bien y tú pequeña ¿como te llamas?

Me llamo Eagle, tengo 9 años, poderes de rayo, a sus ordenes señor -la águila saludo al estilo militar sorprendiendo un poco a Po-

Vaya ella si que es energética -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Lu se acercó sonriendo y comenzó a rodear a Eagle sonriendo- ¿Lu qué haces?

Perdón mama pero es la primera vez que veo un ave como ella -dijo Lu sonriendo mientras Eagle estaba un poco nerviosa- ¿Oye y que se siente volar?

Se siente como la libertad -dijo Eagle sonriendo, abrió sus alas- sientes frío por el aire pero más que nada libertad al momento de elevarte

Hay que envidia -dijo Lu sonriendo no los ojos brillantes- ¡Yo también quiero volar! ¡Quiero volar como tú y mi mama cuando está con papa!

¿Lu a que te refieres con eso? -dijo Po confundido mientras Tigresa estaba igual de confundida-

Bueno cada vez que tú y mamá cierran la puerta de su cuarto mama temprano en la noche mama siempre dice que la haces volar y ayer dijo que la hiciste volar como nunca -dijo Lu sonriendo dejando a sus padres muy sonrojados, los niños estaban confundidos y Himiko sonrió-

Ejem bueno eso es cosa de padres y adultos -dijo Komodo nervioso-

Papi también hazme volar a mi como lo haces con mama -dijo Himiko sonriendo dejando a Po sonrojada y a Tigresa más que roja-

¡Eso no se puede hija! -Tigresa estaba nerviosa- ¡Es más no deberías decir cosas como esas!

¿Por que? -dijo Himiko confundida- yo solo quiero volar o ¿que es lo que hacen?

Debe ser bueno para que mama salga roja y contenta -dijo Lu sonriendo, mientras Tigresa estaba roja y Po solo nervioso pero Komodo estaba sonrojado y tratando de calmarse-

Deberían pasar la noche con ellos para que sepan lo qué pasa -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Tu cállate Sai -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta, y así siguieron pasando los años hasta dar 10 años en total, ahora todos eran adultos, el traje de Sai era solo un pantalón negro con una cinta azul en la cintura nada más, era fornido pero su rostro era delgado y casi parecido a la de un leopardo normal, Kondo había crecido bastante casi hasta el tamaño de Po o un poco más, usaba un pantalón vino con una ligera armadura a los lados y muñequeras negras algo largas-

Himiko por su parte sufrió un poco más de cambios en su apariencia, en las mejillas tenía el pelo erizado y dividido en unos cuantos mechones, usaba un chaleco como el de Tigresa pero en color azul rey con bordes amarillos, en la cintura tenía una cinta amarilla y un pantalón blanco con vendas azules en los tobillos, por su parte Lu había crecido un poco más hasta un poco menos del tamaño de Tigresa, era idéntica a ella pero era más alegre y amable, tenía algo de la actitud de Po, Tom y Eagle eran los más pequeños pero igual habían crecido y sus trajes eran casi los mismos que usaban al llegar-

Bien alumnos escuchen -dijo Po calmado y todos sus alumnos estaban frente a él formados en fila- como saben hoy los llevaré a demostraciones en la ciudad imperial, así que todos tienen que dar lo mejor de sí mismos, no sabemos qué clase de peleadores nuevos habrá

Es verdad papa, escuche que el maestro James y la maestra Boa llevarán a sus alumnos a este evento -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Ha los tíos James y Boa hace tiempo que no sabemos de ellos -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿el tío James sigue soltero?

Aparentemente si, jamás encontró el amor qué triste -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Bueno pasando eso de lado -dijo Po sonriendo- todos tienen que hacer una prueba enfrentando a un oponente, en este combate no hay reglas solo pelear por media hora ahora todos prepárense nos vamos en unos minutos

Entendido -dijeron todos sonriendo, todos consiguieron hacer sus maletas y estaban listos para salir pero Ping y Li les dejaron dos vehículos para ellos-

Bien hijo estás carretas son para ti y tus alumnos para que se vayan de viaje pero tengan cuidado -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Claro papa, descuida nosotros estaremos bien -dijo Po sonriendo-

Hijo te lo pido no dejes que ninguna de mis nietas salga herida, si algo malo pasa quiero que interfieras no quiero saber que una termina con una herida o peor -dijo Li nervioso-

Y por mi va el doble -dijo Ping algo molestos

Tranquilos los dos -dijo Po sonriendo- papas todos estará bien, yo y los demás Guardianes estaremos ahí para verlos pelear solo será una demostración por petición de la Reina Ichihime

Querido estamos listos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si papa -dijo Lu sonriendo, Himiko y Lu se acercaron a Li y Ping- abuelo Ping estaremos bien y descuida abuelo Li entrenamos mucho para este momento

Si abuelos estaremos bien no se preocupen y volveremos antes de que puedan decir fideos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, a los dos los abrazaron para despedirse-

Bien alumnos hay dos carretas una la manejare yo la segunda lo hará Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo- los que quieran ir conmigo pueden subirse a la de ya

Pido con el Maestro Po/ papa -dijeron Tom, Eagle y Lu, los tres se subieron a la carreta y Po se subió-

Ni modo iremos con Tigresa -dijo Sai deprimido, Kondo, Himiko y Sai se subieron a la carreta-

Lamento no ser una buena opción para ustedes -dijo Tigresa molesta, los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con cuidado y cuando estaban en el borde de todas las escaleras Himiko reaccionó-

Mama espera...estamos en una montaña...-dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿cómo piensas...? -los dos bajaron con fuerza a una alta velocidad mientras los demás estaban gritando asustados, tigresa sonrío y giró el volante un poco mientras Po trataba de mantener el control y de bajar la velocidad, Lu estaba asustada y se abrazó de Eagle y Tom se abrazó del asiento-

¡Papa no quiero morir! -Lu gritó asustada-

¡¿Por que tuve que irme con Tigresa?! -Kondo gritó asustado-

¡¿Por que todo me sale mal?! -Sai gritó asustado y Himiko solo grito sonriendo divertida levantando los brazos, Tigresa solo dejó caer más la carreta por las escaleras a una alta velocidad, pasaron por un Nivel normal y salieron disparados por su velocidad y volaron por los aires, los seis estaban flotando mientras Po y Tigresa veían por donde caer- ¡ya no me importa perdí la virginidad con mi Prima Mei!

¡¿Que?! -todos gritaron sorprendidos-

¡No la conocía ni al tío Peng! ¡Por eso es que terminamos así! -Sai gritó llorando un poco-

¡No quiero morir sin haber dado mi primer beso! -Lu gritó asustada-

¡Lu si no sobrevivimos dejame de irte que...! -Sai comenzó a gritar asustado -

Si lo sé me amas -dijo Lu asustada-

¡No! ¡Que rompí tu muñeca favorita! -Sai gritó asustado-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡No! -Lu gritó molesta- ¡Si la caía no nos mata yo te mataré! -Lu trato de atraparlo y golpearlo pero Sai se alejaba lo mejor que podía, las carretas cayeron al suelo dejando un fuerte impacto y una cortina de humo-

Vaya ese viejo si que fue algo duro -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Están bien niños? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo que Himiko estaba sonriendo con el pelo erizado, Sai y Kondo estaban abrazados asustados, Lu estaba mordiendo la silla, Eagle estaba casi desplumada y Tom abrazaba la silla hasta que rompió el asiento-

Creo que vi mi vida...pasar frente a mis...ojos...-dijo Eagle asustada- y fue muy aburrida

Cómo la de todos -dijo Sai sorprendido- ¿por que me abrazas?

Estás suavecito -dijo Kondo nervioso y los dos se soltaron, después de eso siguieron sus camino rumbo a la ciudad imperial-


	13. El torneo de China

**__**El encuentro con los antiguos Guardianes**__**

Po y Tigresa estaban manejando dos carretas para ir a la ciudad imperial para una demostración de las habilidades de sus alumnos, los seis alumnos de Po estaban aburridos pero agradecidos de tener un vieja calmado-

Bien veamos yo veo con mi pequeño ojito algo de color verde -dijo Lu sonriendo-

El bosque de bambú -dijo Eagle aburrida-

Si eso eso también -dijo Lu calmada- suelos que aburrido viaje ¿cuanto más vamos a tardar papa?

El tiempo que tengamos que tardar -dijo Po un poco irritado- ya casi llegamos solo aguanten un poco más -los demás suspiraron y se recostaron en sus asientos-

Oiga Maestro Po y ¿si mejor nos cuenta algo sobre los Guardianes? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Si cuéntenos algo sobre los Guardianes -dijo Sai sonriendo y los demás le dijeron lo mismo-

Está bien eso suena bien -dijo Po sonriendo- veamos cuando era joven y tenía grandes peleas tuve cinco compañeros tan fuertes como yo, nos llamamos los Guardianes, los seis éramos un equipo invencible que tuvo muchas aventuras y peleas, aunque claro éramos unos locos

¿Locos? Eran tontos que hacían muchas tonterías -dijo Tigresa con burla- una vez tu y los demás Guardianes se lanzaron desde el palacio y terminaron causando un gran alboroto

Solo fue una vez y no hubo heridos -dijo Po sonriendo-

James termino con una flecha en el pie y Byakun le vomito a Shifu -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco- y tu terminaste con el pelo de la espalda todo rapado

¡¿Que cosa?! -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿te rapaste el pelo de la espalda?

Fue un error lo juro -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

¿Quieres que cuente cuando Byakun y tu casi lo hacen en el palacio? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Eso nunca pasó! -Po gritó avergonzado-

Pero bien que te hubiera gustado ¿no? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma malvada, mientras los demás alumnos estaban asustados y nerviosos, después de recorrer durante toda la tarde, llegaron a una pequeña aldea donde todos se bajaron a descansar- bien escuchen niños vamos a descansar en un hotel mañana volvemos a partir

Entendido -dijeron los demás, Po pagó para que guardaran las carretas y todo fueron directos a sus habitaciones para descansar, Himiko, Lu y Eagle estaban hablando en un cuarto mientras reía un poco-

Saben y así es como me di cuenta del "acondicionador de Sai" -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¿De verdad lo encontraste haciendo eso? -dijo Lu riendo un poco-

Si yo solo entre quería usar el baño y lo encontré en el baño con las manos puestas en eso -dijo Eagle sonriendo, el trío de hembras se estaba riendo con algo de fuerza-

Ahora que lo pienso nos hace falta otra hembra en el palacio -dijo Himiko calmada-

Pero tenemos a mama -dijo Lu calmada- según mama en el palacio solo han sido dos hembras y el resto machos ¿por que tener más hembras?

Para poner a los machos en completo control, últimamente se han vuelto medio locos con tanta locura -dijo Himiko calmada- no se hay que ponerles un alto

También estoy con ella, un día compre unas galletas para mi y entre los tres se las comieron sin razón -dijo Eagle algo molesta-

Son unos desconsiderados -dijo Lu algo molesta- me gustaría por una vez conocer a un chico apuesto, amable, fuerte y que tenga un buen corazón

Vaya que bueno sería pero pides mucho Lu -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Si, mira a papa y a mama ¿crees que eso es normal? Amor de esos solo en las novelas -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero aún eres muy joven cómo para pensar en eso todavía -Lu suspiró y bajo las orejas-

Ya que -dijo Lu desanimada- pasando a otra cosa ¿has recibido algún mensaje de el? -Himiko alzó una ceja y Lu movió las manos-

Ah te refieres...a...-Himiko estaba sorprendida y Lu asintió sonriendo- si...solo me dijo que tiene una novia y que no vendrá al palacio por un tiempo, es verdad tenía que decirle a papá que no vendría, rayos se va a poner algo decepcionado

Descuida creo que al menos papa entenderá o al menos le mando un mensaje -dijo Lu sonriendo- hay que planear nuestra estrategia para las peleas -las hembras estaban sonriendo hablando entre ellas mientras los machos estaban en círculos con una vela entre los tres, la vela estaba iluminando la cara de Tom el cual estaba sonriendo-

Entonces cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió...ella estaba ahí -dijo Tom calmado- TAN TAN TAAAAN -Kondo estaba sorprendido esperando la última parte- era su sobrina

Jajaja jajaja jajaja -los dos machos se estaban riendo mientras Sai parecía irritado y algo molesto-

Aún sigue sin ser divertido -dijo Sai aburrido-

Aún sigue sin ser divertido -dijo Tom tierno y burlándose de el-

Era mi sobrina ni siquiera la conocía -dijo Sai un poco más irritado-

Era mi sobrina y ni siquiera la conocía -dijo Kondo en un tono de burla mientras Tom y él se reían con fuerza-

Son unos verdaderos idiotas -dijo Sai molesto-

¡¿A quien le importa?! ¡Te acostaste con tu sobrina! -gritó Tom riendo con fuerza, mientras los machos seguían en sus cosas Po y Tigresa estaban en la habitación de juntos sonriendo-

¿Alguna vez pensaste que el palacio terminaría así? ¿Lleno de risas, adolescentes e hijos de maestros de Kung fu? -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, jamás se me pasó por la mente -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero antes pensaba que mi vida sería dolor y sufrimiento, pero ahora todo es tan dulce y agradable, me alegro de haberme casado contigo Po

Y yo también me alegro de haberme casado contigo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso, se comenzaron a besar un poco más, se abrazaron y se estaban acomodando en la cama, Po pasó sus manos por el busto de Tigresa tocando un poco de su cuerpo, Tigresa estaba sonrojada hasta que se escucho un grito de parte de Himiko-

¡Hay cuidado con las garras al peinarme! -gritó Himiko al parecer molesta, los dos Maestros solo levantaron los brazos y siguieron en lo suyo, se siguieron besando hasta que se escucho como un cristal se rompió y los dos vieron a un lado-

¡Te dije que te fijaras al momento de lanzarla! -gritó Sai sorprendido-

¡Déjame de estarme picando con un palo! -Lu gritó mientras se escuchaban más gritos en todo el cuarto-

¡Tom no permitiré que me pintas la cara! ¡Deja esa tinta! -Kondo gritó algo molesto, Po y Tigresa suspiraron y se levantaron -

Ni una sola noche, es lo único que pido una sola noche de paz -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si yo también pienso lo mismo debimos dejárselos a Byakun -dijo Po algo molesto, los dos salieron del cuarto Po fueron los machos y los vio pelear- ¡Hey ya basta váyanse a dormir o Tigresa los hará dormir! -los machos se quedaron quietos y se metieron a sus camas para intentar dormir- si los gritos no funcionan siempre está mi esposa

Hey ya basta váyanse a dormir chicas -dijo Tigresa molesta entrando al cuarto de las hembras viendo cómo Lu estaba por morderle la pata derecha a Eagle, mientras Eagle con su pata libre tenía sujetada la cola de Himiko la que a su vez tenía un palo picando el estomago de Lu- chicas de una vez a dormir por favor

Si mama/maestra -dijeron las tres hembras avergonzada y se acostaron en sus camas para poder dormir, Po y Tigresa suspiraron y se fueron a su cuarto-

No tengo dos hijas Po, tengo un total de seis hijos pequeños -dijo Tigresa algo cansada y se acostó en la cama para tratar de dormir-

Supongo que ya no estás de humor para caricias -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa suspiró y luego sonrió-

Muy bien un rápidito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos se besaron por un rato, más tarde los muchachos se despertaron un momento escuchando un golpeteo, todos estaban confundidos escuchando el golpeteo constante y algo fuerte-

Oh...parece que alguien tiene acción -dijo Kondo sonriendo, Sai suspiró y se trató de dormir de nuevo- ¿quien será?

No importa solo trata de dormir -dijo Sai calmado- no es nuestro problema

El tiene razón no debemos ser una pervertidos -dijo Tom calmado- pero yo sí quiero escuchar -los dos machos se pegaron a la pared tratando de escuchar- hoy creo qué hay una felina jaja -se escucho un ronroneo y Sai levanto una oreja y se acercó-

Bien solo un momento -dijo Sai calmado, los tres estaban pegados a la pared tratando de escuchar, se escuchaban de una hembra y alguno ronroneos-

Hermana...escucho..algo..sucio -dijo Lu nerviosa y sonrojada, las hembras se escucharon con el golpeteo y el ronroneo de una felina, estaban escuchando unas leves risas-

Eh...creo que mejor los ignoramos un momento y sigamos tratando de dormir -dijo Himiko relajada, las hembras trataron de dormir de nuevo pero en eso escucharon algo que jamás los dejaría volver a dormir-

Oh Po mi magnífica Bestia de placer -se escucho la voz de Tigresa dejando a todos helados, los machos se alejaron de la pared-

Ya me voy a dormir -dijo Sai nervioso-

Yo me meteré mi cabeza al inodoro a vomitar -dijo Kondo llorando un poco, se escucharon más risas y todos se metieron a la cama tapándose las cabezas con las almohadas y las sabanas tratando de no escuchar-

Asqueroso..horrible...-dijo Lu abrazándose a sí misma tratando de dormir-

No puedo dormir no puedo dormir -dijo Himiko asustada, se enrolló la sabana en la cabeza-

¡Yo no puedo dormir aquí! ¡Me iré a dormir al bosque! -Eagle gritó y se fue volando por la ventana, todos estaban asustados, nerviosos y asqueados-

¡OOOOO YODELEILEI HIHOOOO! -se escucho un grito en medio d un canto y la noche paso, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, los únicos que estaban comiendo sonriendo eran Po y Tigresa, los dos estaban comiendo algo de Fidel y se daban de comer entre ellos, los demás estaban tratando de comer pero Tom no podía ni comer un dumpling-

¿Que les pasa porque no comer? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si necesitaran todas sus fuerzas para seguir con el camino y los combates -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo lamentamos muchos maestros -dijo Sai nervioso-

Es que anoche...escuchamos..cosas -dijo Kondo nervioso-

Cosas que no podré...olvidar...-dijo Himiko deprimida y Lu comenzó a llorar dejando a los adultos confundidos, guardaron algo de comer y siguieron con su viaje por un rato más, no tardaron más que unas horas y terminaron llegando al palacio Imperial de la Emperatriz Ichihime notaron que había muchos animales rondando el lugar, todos estaban caminando hablando entre ellos, en su mayoría eran conejos, gansos, gorilas, leopardos, felinos y entre demás-

Vaya jamás había visto más animales a parte de mis padres -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si jamás había visto otros como yo -dijo Kondo sonriendo viendo a unos gorilas hablar entre ellos-

Vaya gatito quiere conocer gatitas -dijo Sai riendo un poco mientras una leoparda pasó y le guiñó el ojo sonriendo- adoro este lugar

Tranquilo gato ninguna de estas chicas es tu sobrina -dijo Tom sonriendo, Sai le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se callara-

Bueno ya cálmense tenemos qué registrarlos -dijo Po sonriendo- chicos adelántense con Tigresa yo los voy a registrar -los demás asintieron y se fueron caminando, Po se acercó y hablo con una cabra para registrar a sus alumnos mientras el grupo estaba caminando por el palacio-

¿Y donde vamos a pelear? -dijo Eagle sonriendo viendo el lugar-

Sabes Eagle date una vuelta en el aire dinos cómo es -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Eagle asintió y aleteo para irse volando, todos estaban sonriendo- bueno mama ¿que vamos a hacer?

Será un torneo de exhibición -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- según la Emperatriz Ichihime...

Será un torneo como uno cualquiera las reglas serán las mismas de un torneo normal -todos se dieron la vuelta viendo a Byakun con más de 50 años pero aún tenia el cuerpo fornido, tenía arrugas en la cara y su pelo estaba alborotado- hola tiempo sin vernos Tigresa

Si vaya has envejecido mucho Byakun -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- alumnos el es...

El Maestro Byakun, el anterior Guerrero de las Tormentas -dijo Kondo sorprendido, los demás se agacharon con respeto y lo saludaron-

Es un honor conocerlo Guardian de la Gema del Tigre -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Si es todo un honor estar frente a usted -dijo Tom sorprendido y sonriendo-

Basta basta soy un simple Maestro de Kung fu ahora -dijo Byakun sonriendo- me da gusto ver que la nueva generación no ha olvidado los respetos y a sus guerreros más fuertes

¿También viene por el torneo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Así es, mis alumnos y mi hijo pelearán en esta prueba -dijo Byakun sonriendo- todos están en su departamento esperando el momento para el llamado

Bueno mis hijas también están listas para pelear -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿donde están James y los demás?

Bueno James está con su sobrina la está ayudando a probarse, Boa está viendo a sus alumnos, pero Hinata no podrá venir -dijo Byakun calmado-

Oh que lastima que Hinata no venga -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- espero que se haya perdido en el mar -Byakun levantó una ceja confundido y los demás se vieron a los ojos-

Espere ¿quiere decir que James de Tortuga Negra y Boa de serpiente amarilla están aquí? -dijo Himiko sorprendida y Byakun asintio-

¡Bárbaro! ¡Los Guardianes están aquí! -Kondo gritó emocionado- ya quiero que me firmen un póster de los seas legendarios

Los seis no estamos aquí -dijo Byakun calmados Kondo debajo sus ánimos un poco- vaya Lu has crecido mucho no te había visto en seis años -vio a Lu y luego a Himiko- vaya Himiko creciste también la última vez que te vi pensaste que los árboles te veían

Bueno tío Byakun las mujeres crecen mucho cuando no las estás viendo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Bueno eso no fue necesario le temía los árboles durante las noches de tormenta -dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa y Byakun se comenzó a reír-

Qué agradable veo que no cambian -dijo Byakun sonriendo- bien espero verlos más tarde en la pelea hay nuevos reclutas -todos se despidieron mientras Byakun se retiraba-

Vaya un Guardián, conocimos a un Guardián -dijo kondo sonriendo-

¿De que te emocionas? Si cuidamos entrenados por un Guardián -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Quiero decir uno importante -dijo Kondo sonriendo- se dice que el solo defendió a toda la ciudad Imperial usado su máximo poder, que resplandeció de forma dorada y detuvo el ataque de dos seres muy poderosos el es segundo Guardian más poderoso y el más rápido

Bueno se cuentan varias cosas de los Guardianes -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero solo podrán ver a Byakun, James y Boa porque al parecer a la reina Shiba no se le hace algo digno venir a estás cosas en China -dijo Tigresa con algo de enojo-

Bueno mama recuerda lo que dice papá tanto enojo te dañara el hígado -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa y Tigresa asintió, Po se acercó a los demás sonriendo-

Estamos listo -dijo Po sonriendo- nuestro grupo será presentado para esta tarde por la Emperatriz, todos deben dar su máximo esfuerzo, los presentarán a todos

Que nervios -dijo Eagle nerviosa bajando en picada- chicos estuve volando todo ¿y no adivinaran lo que encontré? -los demás movieron la cabeza esperando- una gran arena y su majestad la Emperatriz va en camino hacia una plataforma con un trono real

Podremos ver a la Emperatriz -dijo Sai sorprendido- que nadie haga algo malo, el que haga el ridiculo lo estranguló

Tranquilos todos vamos -dijo Po calmado, siguieron el camino hasta llegar a una salida donde pudieron notar una arena en forma de cuadrado algo grande, estaban rodeados de aldeanos en escalones viendo la pelea- vaya esto es sorpréndete

Siento mariposas en el estomago -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Tranquila si sientes pánico puedes abrazarme -dijo Kondo sonriendo extendiendo los brazos y Lu se alejó un poco más- ¿por que no quieres mis abrazos? -lloro un poco y siguieron caminando, en medio del pueblo estaba un trono de color dorado con asiento de color rojo, donde había algunos guardias rinocerontes protegiéndolo-

¡Atención todos! -gritó un rinoceronte- ¡Todos de pie para recibir a su real majesta la Emperatriz Ichihime! -todos vieron al frente notando cómo Ichihime ya mayor pero aún hermosa y con un cuerpo Maduro se estaba acercando al trono usando un traje completamente dorado estilo vestido-

Aún con más de cuarenta años aún se ve hermosa -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Eso qué significa? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Nada que tu eres hermosa pero ella está vieja...y no..es...la mitad de hermosa...que tu..jejej -dijo Po sonriendo nerviosa y Tigresa desvió la mirada a otro lado-

Atención todos los que participarán en este torneo, me da mucho gusto ver qué hay nuevos alumnos en el Kung fu -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- me da mucho gusto qué hay muchos quienes quieren defender su honor y el honor de sus maestros, el honor de sus enseñanzas y a sus amigos, cómo sabemos el Kung fu es un método de paz y de autodefensa también, hace años yo fui protegida y salvada no una sino varias veces por un grupo de grandes maestros del combate Los Guardianes -el público aplaudió con fuerza sonriendo ante lo dicho-

Y no cabe decir que cierto Guardián Dorado la embarazó -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po río mostrando los dientes-

Hoy invite a los nuevos alumnos en el Kung fu para ver su desempeño pero también para hacer una competencia amistosa, lo llamo ¡El torneo del poder! -Ichihime gritó un poco alto y todos gritaron emocionados- hoy hacen acto de presencia cuatro de los Los Guardianes, Byakun del Tigre blanco -señaló a su derecha donde estaba Byakun con si hijo Sparks, Sparks eran parecido a Byakun excepto que tenía el pelo en una tonalidad casi amarilla y sus marcas en la frente a eran más oscuras que las del resto de su cuerpo y tenía los ojos azules, él usaba un traje cómo el de Byakun azul con bordes amarillos y una cinta amarilla no un pantalón negro-

Me da mucho gusto estar aquí para presentarles a mi equipo su majestad -dijo Byakun sonriendo- dl es mi hijo Sparks Rayko -Sparks saludo sonriendo y todos aplaudieron- Croco -el siguiente fue un cocodrilo de color verde oscuro, tenía los ojos rojos y se veía algo delgado con un pantalón rojo oscuro- Sasha -la siguiente fue una pantera hembra de pelo negro con ojos morados claros, ella usaba un traje de combate color vino con el pantalón negro- Malt -el siguiente fue un toro de color negro con ojos color azules, usaba un pantalón de color morado con una cinta roja- y por último el futuro emperador de China Ichirou

¿Ichirou? -dijo Po sorprendido- así que ahí estaba después de años -Ichirou tenía una melena negra después de varios años ahora eran un adulto, usaba un traje negro de bordes dorado con una cinta igual de color dorada, Ichirou estaba sonriendo y saludando-

¡Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron entrenados por mi para la especialidad del combate estilo veloz! -Byakun gritó sonriendo y muchos gritaron sonriendo-

Si claro solo el estilo veloz no sirve de mucho si tienes mayor resistencia -dijo Po calmado-

Espero grandes demostraciones de su parte jóvenes Guerreros -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- bien los siguientes son el grupo de los maestros James y Boa de los pantanos -señaló a la derecha donde estaban James y Boa, James se veía un poco viejo con el pelo de color gris, Boa se veían un poco más grande y gruesa, llevaba una banda color verde con bordes amarillos en el cuerpo-

Nos da muchos gusto estar aquí después de tanto tiempo su majestad -dijo Boa sonriendo- yo personalmente entre a este equipo mío

Querrás decir que los entrenamos juntos -dijo James sonriendo-

No te metas -dijo Boa calmada y Po se comenzó a reír un poco- ella es mi hija adoptiva Kajo -mostró a una loba de pelo blanco y negro cómo James, usaba una short negro con una blusa verde oscura con cinta en el frente y atras con una cinta en la cintura de color amarilla- Snake -presentó a una serpiente de ojos verdes oscuros con la piel de color café- Cocodrilo -mostró a un cocodrilo un poco gordo con los ojos azules, usaba un pantalón d color negro con una cinta azul en la cintura- Jack -mostró a un leopardo de las nieves el cual usaba un traje azul de combate con un pantalón verde oscuro- y a Cabra -mostró a una cabra hembra la cual usaba un traje amarillo con una cinta verde en la cintura-

Todo ellos están calificados para participar su majestad -dijo James sonriendo - todos fueron entrenados en mejor manejo de sus elementos en un estilo pantanoso

Grandioso -dijo Ichihime sonriendo- espero ver un gran combate, ahora les presento al Guerrero Dragón Po Ping -muchos gritaron sonriendo y aplaudieron viendo cómo Po se acercó sonriendo-

También me da gusto volver les presento a mi equipo, mis hijas Lu y Himiko -ambas mencionados saludaron al público algo apenadas e Ichihime asintió sonriendo- Sai, Kondo, Eagle y Tom todos ellos fueron entrenados por mi en el arte de la resistencia y el combate largo, los apruebo para este torneo

Los alumnos e hijos de los Guardianes están presentes, no solo están los Guardianes también tenemos alumnos de Kung fu de otras escuelas y palacios de China, desafortunadamente los últimos dos Guardianes no pudieron venir pero eso no significa que no podremos hacer el torneo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, presentó a cosas las escuelas de Kung fu y un cerdo golpeó un gong haciéndolo soñar con fuerza- comenzaremos el primer combate, en primero lugar tenemos a Ichirou -Ichirou entró a la plataforma sonriendo haciendo sonar sus huesos de la mano-

Contra el participante Isaac del palacio de Ónix -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, a la plataforma entro un lobo blanco de ojos café claros, en la frente tenía una marca negra afilada cómo la de un Tigre, usaba un traje de combate negro de bordes rojos, una cinta ojo en la cintura, muñequeras rojas y tenía una mirada fría-

Ese lobo me recuerda a alguien -dijo Po calmado-

Si pero quizás solo sea mi imaginación -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero su mirada tiene...algo extraño

Si desde aquí puedo ver que tiene una mirada fría -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿tu qué opinas Lu? -no escucho respuesta- ¿hermana? -se volteó y la vio sonrojada- ¿estás bien?

Es muy...guapo -dijo Lu sorprendida y Himiko se sorprendido-

Espero que está sea una pelea honorable lobo -dijo Ichirou sonriendo-

Espero tengamos un buen combate su majestad -dijo Isaac serio, y se agachó doblando sus piernas un poco y levanto los brazos dejando el izquierdo sobre su frente y el izquierdo lo retrajo-


	14. Chapter 14

**__**El torneo comienza**__**

En China se estaba llevando un torneo entre alumnos de Kung fu, Byakun, James, Boa y Po habían llevado a sus alumnos para que se presentarán y vieran cuales eran sus habilidades, el primer en ser elegido fue Ichirou el príncipe de China, por otro lado había sido elegido Isaac un lobo blanco, sus ojos día café claros, su mirada era fría y parecía que no expresaba sentimiento alguno, en el lado de Po Lu estaba sonrojada sin dejar de ver al lobo-

¿Quién es el? -dijo Lu sonrojada-

Según el resgistro se llama Isaac pero no tiene apellido -dijo Po calmado- hay algo raro en el algo que no me gusta -Himiko solo le puso atención un momento y se puso a ver la plataforma-

Bien muchacho espero que está sea un gran pelea -dijo Ichirou sonriendo- es un placer

Lo mismo digo su majestad -dijo Isaac calmado- que esto sea un encuentro respetuoso -los dos se saludaron con respeto-

Bien si no importa iré con todo -Ichirou rugió con fuerza liberando una aura amarilla de su cuerpo-

Ese es mi muchacho -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa le dio un leve golpe con el codo-

Nada mal si no le importa yo también iré enserio -dijo Isaac serio, gritó aullando liberando una aura azul oscura, Himiko se sorprendió un momento mientras Po entrecerró los ojos viendo a Isaac-

¡Si! ¡Ese es mi muchacho! -se escucho el grito de una hembra en medio del público pero Lu vio a una loba de blanco y negro algo mayor de edad-

Creo que su madre está aquí -dijo Lu sonriendo- quiero ve una buena pelea

-Se escucho un gong y los dos avanzaron corriendo, Ichirou lanzó el primer golpe pero Isaac levanto el brazo izquierdo e Ichirou lanzó otro golpe, Isaac lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo, Isaac lanzó una patada e Ichirou la esquivo moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, Isaac giro y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Ichirou se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Ichirou liberó energía, se agachó y giro dándole una patada a Isaac en las piernas tirándolo de lado, Isaac se sorprendió e Ichirou le dio un golpe de gancho en la cara, Isaac giro en el aire e Ichirou avanzó corriendo, apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada, Isaac levanto el brazo izquierdo, el ataque lo empujó un poco un poco, Isaac solo salgo alejándose de ichirou, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un impacto, liberaron energía y comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, Ichirou lanzó dos golpes pero Isaac soplo movió su cuerpo a la derecha y lanzó una patada, Ichirou levantó sus brazos deteniendo la apagada, se giró y le dio una patada a Isaac en el pecho, los dos se alejaron un momento quedando separados-

Vaya...-dijo Tom sorprendido- jamás...esperaba ver este tipo de pelea..-los dos machos seguían peleando, Ichirou saltó y lanzó una patada de talón, Isaac se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque-

Son muy buenos -dijo Sai serio, Ichirou le dio un golpe en el estomago a Isaac, Isaac se quejó y le dio una patada las costillas- hay algo raro en ese lobo

Es verdad puedo sentir cómo tiene una energía muy fría -dijo Himiko sería, Isaac grito y le dio un golpe a Ichirou en el pecho alejándolo un poco-

Es muy bueno, ambos no buenos -dijo Tigresa calmada, Lu estaba sonrojada viendo la pelea-

Vaya nada mal -dijo Ichirou sonriendo, se cubrió de energía amarilla y levantó ambos brazos, retrajo sus puños y formó una esfera de energía en cada mano- ¡Meteoros salvajes! -lanzó varios golpes soltando ataque s de energía, Isaac se sorprendió y se cruzó de brazos, los golpes le daban en todo el cuerpo dejando rastros de heridas leves-

Ya veo conque uso esa técnica -dijo James calmado-

Ya la rego -dijo Byakun algo irritado- se supone que no tenía que usarla hasta que el oponente estuviera cansado

Recuerda que el no es del tipo que tiene paciencia padre -dijo Sparks sonriendo- bueno a ver si con esto se le baja un poco la autoestima a su real majestad -los demás compañeros rieron un poco, en la plataforma Ichirou siguió atacando no velocidad mientras Isaac seguía de brazos cruzados soportando los ataques-

Con eso no le ganara -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa le puso atención- lo único que hace es lanzar golpes de forma rápida pero no los lanza con fuerza he está su error -ichirou grito y lanzó un ultimo golpe, Isaac abrió los ojos y salto a la derecha esquivando el último golpe, derrapó en el suelo y quedo detrás de Ichirou-

¿Que pasó? -dijo Ichirou sorprendido- ¿cómo llegaste ahí?

Tus ataques apenas me hicieron daño -dijo Isaac calmado- eres demasiado rápido pero no sabes usar perfectamente tu fuerza

¿Que dices? -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

Es una lástima esperaba más del hijo de un Guardián -dijo Isaac serio, apretó los puños y avanzó rápido, le dio un golpe a Ichirou en el estomago, lo empujó con fuerza, lo tiro al suelo lo levantó dándole una patada en él espalda y le dio un golpe en la espalda empujándolo a otro extremo, Ichirou giró y cayó de rodillas, Isaac se adelantó y le dio un golpe en el estomago enterrando un poco su puño, Ichirou se quejó escupiendo saliva, Isaac grito y comenzo a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, Ichirou cayó al suelo sentando e Isaac se alejó de un salto, levantó las manos y las junto al Nivel de su cara-

¿Acaso piensa usar...esa técnica? -dijo Boa sorprendida- la postura se parece un poco -Isaac dobló las manos, puso su mano derecha sobre la plana de la izquierda y las junto formando una bola azul en sus manos-

No, no es esa técnica -dijo Po serio-

La postura es diferente -dijo James calmado-

¡Cañón Galáctico! -Isaac grito y extendió los brazos liberando un rayo azul, el rayo golpeó a Isaac en el cuerpo causando una leve explosión en el campo, Isaac cayó de pie frente a la explosión e Ichirou salió un poco herido, los dos estaban serios viéndose a los ojos un momento hasta que Ichirou cayó al suelo- se termino -todo el público estaba sorprendido viendo a Isaac-

El...el...el ganador es Isaac -dijo Ichihime sorprendida, Ichirou se enojo y golpeó el suelo molesto, los dos se fueron retirando mientras Ichirou se quejaba, Po lo pensó un momento y fue con el-

Padre...-Ichirou estaba sorprendido viendo a Po y luego bajo la mirada- lamento haber perdido

No te disculpes, lo hiciste muy bien pero pensando que si hubiera sido yo el que entrenará hubieras ganado -dijo Po sonriendo y le dio un leve golpe a Ichirou en el hombro haciendo que riera- bien hecho Ichirou ve al palacio de Jade cuando quieras te daré conejos

Gracias padre -dijo Ichirou sonriendo-

Bien sigamos con el torneo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, el torneo siguió entre otros palacios hasta una hora después- bien la siguiente participante es Himiko Ping contra Sasha del palacio Imperial

Bien Himiko es tu turno, recuerda hija debes dar tu máximo esfuerzo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Gracias mama pero lo tengo todo controlado -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No te confíes -dijo Po sonriendo, Himiko asintió sonriendo y camino hasta la plataforma donde vio a la pantera sonriendo-

Con que Himiko Ping, me siento honrada de pelear contra una de los mejores alumnos del Guerrero Dragón -dijo Sasha sonriendo-

Yo también estoy sorprendida y honrada, mi papá me contaba muchas historias de los Guardianes -dijo Himiko sonriendo- me dijo que tu Maestro es el Guardián que le seguía en poder pero era el más rápido

Así es nos padres lo conocieron más, yo lo llamo tío Byakun -dijo Sasha sonriendo, las dos se pusieron en guardia viéndose la una a la otra, la postura de Himiko era la qué Porque usaba para sus peleas-

Comiencen -Ichihime golpeó un gong, las dos hembras avanzaron corriendo, Himiko lanzado un golpe y Sasha levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, retrajo su pierna y lanzo una patada, Himiko solo puso la mano deteniendo el golpe, se giró y le dio una patada de talón en el pecho, avanzó corriendo, saltó y le dio una patada a Sasha en el pecho alejándola un poco, Sasha se quejó y se cruzó de brazos creando rayos morados, estiro los brazos liberando una red eléctrica, Himiko se cruzó de brazos y fue golpeada con fuerza por el ataque, gritó un poco por el dolor y Sasha apareció frente a ella dándole un golpe en el mentón levantándola, lanzó una patada y Himiko levantó su pierna izquierda deteniendo la patada, Himiko lanzó un golpe con su feo y Sasha solo movió su codo chocando su brazo con el de ella, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que expulsaron rayos de su cuerpo, los rayos de Himiko eran negros con bordes azules, las dos gritaron alejándose, lanzando un golpe y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se liberaron rayos en el campo sorprendiendo a todos-

Vaya no cabe duda que si es alumna de Po -dijo Byakun sorprendido- esa chica es muy fuerte -Himiko saltó lanzando una patada, Sasha solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Himiko giró de nuevo lanzando una patada con la planta del pie y Sasha solo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Sasha sacó sus garras creando rayos, gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su garra liberando cuatro ondas de rayo, Himiko se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, gritó y libero rayos, los concentro en su puño derecho y lo retrajo-

¡Golpe atómico! -Himiko gritó y libero un rayo en forma de red, golpeó a Sasha directamente en el cuerpo y la fue empujando hasta que la saco de la plataforma dejándola acostada en el suelo- yo gane

Vaya la pelea fue tan rápida, la peleadora Himiko Ping es la ganadora -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, las dos panteras se acercaron y se saludaron mostrando respeto-

Si esa es mi niña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Himiko la cual se sonrojó un poco-

El siguiente participante es Kondo contra Kajo Niu -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

Bien es tu turno mi niña recuerda todo lo que te enseñe, tu ventaja es tu cuerpo delgado -dijo Boa sonriendo y Kajo asintió-

Si mama, ese gorila es solo grande apuesto que no es rápido en sus ataques -dijo Kajo calmada- si usa agua tendré un poco de desventaja

No te preocupes has lo que yo te enseñé -dijo James sonriendo-

¿Tirarme en el suelo a llorar y rogar por clemencia? Mientras digo "aaa en la cara no" -dijo Kajo sonriendo con burla, los alumnos se rieron un poco dejando a James irritado-

Solo ve eh pelea niña -dijo James irritado, Kajo siguió riendo mientras Kondo estaba en medio de la plataforma nervioso-

 _ _Bien Kondo este es tu momento no lo vayas a hechas a perder__ -pensó Kondo nervioso- __Lu te está viendo y si todo termina bien podré impresionarla__ -se imaginó a Lu corriendo hacia el solo para tratar de darle un beso, Kondo sonrió sonrojado y riendo un poco-

Gorila gorila gorila -Kajo lo estaba llamando y el reaccionó agitando la cabeza-

Si ¿qué pasa? -dijo Kondo sorprendido-

Te digo que es un honor pelear contra ti espero des lo mejor -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Claro lo mismo digo -dijo Kondo nervioso-

Todos listos -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y los dos se agacharon quedando en una postura de pelea- empiecen -sonó el gong y Kajo avanzó corriendo, Kondo se asustó y de un lado de la plataforma salió agua en forma de torrentes, los concentro en sus manos y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos disparando el agua a presión, Kajo se pudo a cuatro patas y corrió esquivando los ataques, saltó a la derecha y golpeó el suelo con ambas manos liberando una roca deteniendo el golpe-

Mano grito y giro dándole una patada a la roca lanzándola contra Kondo, Kondo se sorprendió y uso el agua como látigos, lanzó dos golpes con los brazos y los látigos de agua sujetaron la roca, se giró usando la roca como un mazo, abajo estaba corriendo y salto esquivando el ataque, llegó corriendo con Kondo y salto dándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Kajo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Kondo con fuerza haciendo que se quejara, Kondo se enojo y lanzó un golpe Kajo se cruzó de brazos mientras Kondo seguía golpeando, Kajo saltó a la derecha esquivando un olor, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, Kondo se quejó y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Kajo se alejó de un salto pero Kondo disparo un torrente de agua directo al estómago de Kajo empujándola un poco, Kajo se detuvo y quedó de pie, Kondo concentro agua en su mano derecha y giro lanzando un golpe horizontal, Kajo solo salto esquivando el ataque y avanzo corriendo hacia Kondo, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Kajo estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes mientras Kondo estaba defendiéndose con sus brazos, Kondo gritó y levantó los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical y Kajo levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe enterrándose en el suelo, los dos estaban forcejeando un momento mientras Kajo solo gruño un poco, se agachó y golpeó el suelo con la cola liberando una roca que golpeó a Kondo en el cuerpo, lo alejó un momento y avanzó corriendo, saltó desde la roca y cayó en picada golpeando a Kondo en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Kondo se quejó y cayó de rodillas, cuando se dio cuenta una roca avanzó y le dio un un golpe en el cuerpo sacándolo de la plataforma-

Yo gané -dijo Kajo sonriendo, todos en el público aplaudieron gritando un poco pero en eso vieron que Kondo no se movía- ¿su amigo está bien? -Tom se acercó y lo reviso, puso su oreja en la boca de Kondo y luego en su pecho-

Kondo...-dijo Tom preocupado- ¡Lu ven aquí! ¡Kondo necesita atención médica! -Lu se preocupó y fue corriendo hacia ellos-

¿Está bien? ¿Como esta su respiración? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Necesita respiración de boca a boca -dijo Tom serio y Lu asintió, se acercó un poco a la boca de Kondo, Kondo por su parte abrió los ojos y levantó los labios, espero y espero mientras Lu se acercaba a sus labios un poco más-

¡Aún lado! -gritó un rinoceronte empujando a Lu al suelo- yo sé primeros auxilios -Kondo se preocupó al verlo y más al ver que el rinoceronte abrio la boca mostrando que la tenía llena de saliva-

¡No espere...yo estaba...! -Kondo gritó y el rinoceronte le puso la boca encima de la suya haciendo que Kondo se quejara y tratará de apartarlo-

¡¿Ósea que me estabas engañando?! -Lu gritó molesta y vio como Kondo estaba llorando con el rinoceronte dándole respiración de boca a boca- ¡Si sabes que, señor rinoceronte dele más respiración de boca boca lleno de baba! -se cruzó de brazos mientras el rinoceronte asintió-

¡No más! ¡No más por favor! -Kondo gritó asustado y el rinoceronte le dio otra ronda de respiración-

Si eso, goza tu primer beso de lengua -dijo Lu seria y molesta, Kajo se tapo los ojos sonrojada desviando la mirada, los machos estaban asqueados mientras otros preferían no ver-

¿Acaso vi lenguas? -dijo Eagle sorprendida y los demás apretaron los dientes desviando la mirada, después de dejar a Kondo descansar de su accidente, los demás estaban viendo los combates hasta que llegó el turno de Lu- acábalos Lu

Descuida si pierdes yo seguiré avanzando -dijo Sai sonriendo- pero recuerda el punto vulnerable de un hombre es entre las piernas

Está bien está bien chicos yo puedo sola -dijo Lu sonriendo, se subió a la plataforma sonando sus nudillos y vio que su oponente era Sparks- veo que la historia se repite aún en esta época

¿Historia? -dijo Sparks confundido y luego sonrió- ha es verdad mi padre y el tuyo se enfrentaron en diferentes retos ahora veamos si el dragón le gana al tigre en esta ocasión

Tienes razón -dijo Lu sonriendo- muy bien Ligre yo te espero -el gong sonó con fuerza y Sparks apareció detrás de ella, lanzó un golpe soltando una descarga y Lu se giró deteniendo el golpe con la mano cubierta de fuego, se creó una onda de sonido y los dos se quejaron del dolor, saltaron para alejarse-

Lu y Sparks avanzaron corriendo y chocaron los puños, los dos gritaron y comenzaron a pelear rápido el uno contra el otro lanzando varios golpes, Lu se agachó esquivando un golpe y se llevó lanzando un golpe soltando una bola de fuego azul, Sparks solo se movió a la derecha esquivando el golpe y lanzo una patada soltando un rayo azul, Lu solo salgo esquivando el ataque, Lu aplaudió y luego alejo sus manos y formó una bola de fuego, disparo la bola de fuego y Sparks se sorprendió, solo le dio un golpe soltando un rayo y la deshizo del golpe, Lu apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe en diagonal, Sparks levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, Lu giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, saltó y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Sparks solo cayo de rodillas y sonrío limpiando sus labios, Lu corrio de forma rápida y lanzó un golpe pero Sparks desapareció y apareció detrás de ella-

¡Aquí estoy! -Sparks lanzó un golpe soltando una ráfaga de rayos azules, Lu se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, el ataque la golpeó de forma algo fuerte, Lu grito y luego extendió los brazos liberando más fuego azul, extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los junto formando una esfera de color azul-

¡Resplandor final! -Lu gritó y libero un rayo de fuego concentrado, Sparks solo se cubrió de rayos y extendió los brazos liberando una red eléctrica, siguió gritando y el poder explotar en la plataforma, Lu corrió al humo y lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, Sparks giró y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándola al suelo, Lu rodó por del suelo y Sparks saltó dándole una patada en el mentón, Lu se quejó y se alejó un poco- vaya eres muy rápido

Y tu eres algo fuerte -dijo Sparks sonriendo- pero esto a un no termina -los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Byakun y Po estaba sonriendo viendo a sus hijos pelear, los dos estaban junto viendo cómo Lu esquivó una patada y le dio una patada a Sparks en el estomago, avanzó corriendo y lanzó otro golpe pero Sparks le sujetó el puño, con sus manos le sujetó el brazo y la empujo solo para levantarla y lanzarla a otro lado, Lu se giró y cayó de pie-

Buena suerte para tu hijo -dijo Po calmado-

También para tu hija -dijo Byakun calmado- Po mejor dejemos de lado este teatro

Estoy deacuerdo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¡Acaba con el gato malcriado Lu Ann!

¡Aplasta a la princesa cobarde Sparks! -grito Byakun sonriendo, Lu y Sparks avanzaron corriendo y se sujetaron de las manos quedando en un forcejeo, los dos estaban expulsando sus elementos dejando una onda de sonido en el campo-

Los dos están peleando con su máxima fuerza -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si ninguno de los dos se rendirá -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Ahora la pregunta principal es ¿quien ganara? -dijo Sai sorprendido, Lu le dio un golpe a Sparks en la cara y Sparks le dio un golpe a Lu en el estomago, los dos seguían peleando mientras los demás compañeros de ellos seguían viendo la pelea, Ichirou estaba sorprendido mientras Isaac estaba serio viendo la pelea, Sparks lanzó un golpe con su garra liberando un rayo azul que corto ligeramente la mejilla derecha de Lu y Lu le dio un golpe a Sparks en el pecho soltando algo de fuego, el poder de ambos aumento y los dos se alejaron e un salto quedando algo cansados-

No cabe duda los dos si son fuertes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo orgullosa- que orgullosa me siento de mi hija -Eagle sonrió viendo a Lu de frente a Sparks-

No cabe duda somos como la leyenda del tigre y el dragón -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¿Leyenda? ¿Cuál leyenda? -dijo Lu calmada-

Si es verdad, la leyenda dice que el tigre y el dragón viven peleando el uno contra el otro -dijo Sparks sonriendo- nunca llegan a una conclusión pero eso acaba aquí -Sparks concentro rayos en su mano derecha dejando que su garra se cubriera completamente de un rayo blanco- sabes se dice que los hijos de Guardianes reciben algo del poder de sus padres y esto se demuestra en sus habilidades, como hijo del Guerrero de las Tormentas yo heredé esto, El rayo blanco

Ya veo eso explica mucho de mi -dijo Lu sonriendo, el fuego azul apareció en su cuerpo y luego este se volvió dorado- este es el poder que recibí de mi padre, El fuego dorado, en este estado mi fuego es más destructivo pero a diferencia de mi padre solo puedo usar el fuego y no puedo usar otra técnica como las suya, solo puedo hacer esto -en su mano derecha concentro algo de fuego en forma de una esfera dorada, los dos estaban haciendo sus ataques un poco grandes, avanzando corriendo- ¡Golpe Dorado!

¡Garra de plata! -Sparks gritó mientras avanzaba, los dos chocaron sus ataques dejando una colisión en el campo, entre los dos se fondo una pared, del lado de Lu era fuego dorado y del lado de Sparks había rayos plateados, los dos siguieron forcejeando hasta que los ataques explotaron afectando a ambos lados, los dos fueron lanzados con fuerza hasta impactar en una pared fuera de la plataforma quedando sentados en el suelo-

¡Fue un empate! -gritó Ichihime sonriendo dejando a todos sorprendidos- es sorprendente pero esta vez la pelea fue en un empate -Sparks se levantó y se acercó a Lu para extenderle la mano y ayudarla a pararse, Lu asintió y dejó que la ayudaron, los dos se mostraron Lugo de respeto sonriendo-

Eso fue bastante radical -dijo Lu sonriendo y Sparks asintió-

Bien parece que nuestros hijos son buenos ejemplos -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Si, los dos criamos a dos buenos Guerreros -dijo Po sonriendo, después de la exhibición todos los alumnos de Po se estaban quejando-

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Casi nos matamos y todo para nada! -gritó Tom molesto-

Yo esperaba dinero o algo por mi esfuerzo -dijo Sai irritado-

A mi beso un tipo -dijo Kondo molesto-

Si y que beso hasta hubo lengua -dijo Eagle riendo y los demás rieron un poco por eso-

Ya ya chicos miren sé que no era lo que esperaban pero el reconocimiento de la princesa y sobre todo que los ve como buenos guerreros es algo bueno así podrán seguir subiendo de nivel -dijo Po sonriendo-

Dejando eso de lado parece que a cierta compañera nuestra le gusto un lobo del templo de ónix -dijo Himiko sonriendo y Lu se sonrojó-

Es verdad, Lu estaba muy emocionada con ese lobo -dijo Sai riendo un poco-

¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no estaba emocionada ni nada! -Lu gritó sonrojada y nerviosa, algunos estaban burlándose de Lu mientras Tigresa estaba un poco molesta por eso, en eso se les acercó un dragón de Komodo se les acercó, parecía que usaba un traje de Maestro cómo el Maestro Chao y tenía ojos verdes-

Disculpe Maestro Po -dijo el dragón de Komodo y Po le puso atención-

Maestro komodo -dijo Po sorprendidos, los dos se mostraron respeto cómo saludo- ¿a que debemos esta reunión?

Es que vine a pedirle un gran favor -dijo Komodo calmado- verá es sobre mi alumno Isaac, el tiene que seguir con su entrenamiento, pero lamentablemente mi entrenamiento ya no le resulta tan efectivo y por eso pienso que sería bueno que fuera con usted a su palacio para entrenar

¿Quiere que Po entrene a si alumno? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- de por si es fuerte ¿que tiene de malo su entrenamiento?

Lo que sucede es que el es un mestizo en sus poderes, presenta inestabilidad al momento de pelear y por eso quiero que lo entrene de favor -dijo Komodo calmado- se que usted ha tratado con eso por su hija

Si tienes razón -dijo Po calmado- muy bien acepto entrenare a su alumno Isaac

Espléndido -dijo Komodo sonriendo- Isaac te puedes acercar -Isaac se acerco dejando a Lu sorprendida y sonrojada, los demás estaban esperando ver la reacción de Lu pero notaron que Isaac cambio su mirada fría por una más amable- preséntate

Un gusto joven lobo, me llamo Po Ping anterior Guerrero Dragón ahora Maestro del palacio de Jade -dijo Po sonriendo-

El gusto es todo mío Maestro Po, me llamo Isaac no tengo apellido -dijo Isaac sonriendo levemente y se inclinó con respeto-

¿Qué me puedes decir de ti muchacho? ¿Tus padres? ¿Hermanos? -dijo Po calmado-

No tengo padre, solo somos, mi hermanastro, mi madre y yo nada más -dijo Isaac calmado mientras Po estaba calmado- soy un guerrero del Kung fu usando el estilo del lobo -Po e Isaac siguieron hablando entre ellos, Lu le ponía más atención a Isaac-

Bien tu he visto pelear y se que podemos hacerte más fuerte y hábil, bien desde ahora entrenaras en el palacio de Jade con nosotros -dijo Po sonriendo e Isaac asintió dando una sonrisa ligera-

Creo que esto será divertido -dijo Sai sonriendo-


	15. Chapter 15

**__**El nuevo alumno de corazón frío**__**

En China más específico en la ciudad imperial, se había realizado un torneo de demostraciones presentando a los nuevos alumnos e hijos de los Guardianes, el combate no dio un ganador solo fue por demostración de habilidades pero al final de estás demostraciones el Maestro Komodo se le acercó a Po y su equipo pidiéndole que entrenar a si alumno Isaac, después de un rato todos seguían en la plataforma donde se había realizado el torneo-

Bien antes de comenzar quisiera pedirle que por favor peleemos Maestro Po -dijo Isaac calmado dejando sorprendidos a todos-

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Es verdad el Maestro podrá parecer tranquilo pero es muy fuerte -dijo Tom nervioso- te hará puré en solo un segundo

Yo estoy deacuerdo -dijo Eagle sorprendida y Himiko asintio-

Yo pienso que si debería pelear -dijo Tigresa calmada- ya que para conocer oso trabajar con el debemos verlo en más acción de la que vimos hoy ¿tu que dices Po?

Muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo- demuéstrame esa habilidades

Se los agradezco mucho -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos subieron a la plataforma donde se pusieron a calentar-

Bien Isaac el maestro Komodo te puso bajo mi tutela pero quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres -dijo Po sonriendo- no te contengas

Entonces ¿quiere ver toda mi fuerza? -dijo Isaac calmado y Po asintió-

Así es sé fuerte y no tengas miedo de demostrarme tu fuerza -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bien que así sea -dijo Isaac serio, estiro su pierna izquierda y la derecha la retrajo doblándola ligeramente y levantó ambos brazos dejando los dedos doblados, Po entre cerró los ojos un poco " _ _sé que he visto esa pose antes pero ¿donde?"__ Po pensó un poco serio- aquí voy -Isaac se cubrió en una ligera aura de energía azul, avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Po, lanzó un golpe y Po solo levanto la mano derecha dejando una onda de sonido ligera, Isaac se giró y lanzó una patada de talón pero Po movió el cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Isaac avanzó lanzando algunos golpes pero Po solo se movía esquivándolos-

Eres rápido pero poco precisó -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac lanzó un golpe y Po bajo el cuerpo, se preparó para lanzar un golpe, lanzó un golpe pero Isaac desapareció y apareció en otro extremo- lo esquivaste y tomaste distancia no está mal -Isaac junto sus manos frente a su estómago y formó una esfera de energía azul clara, Po se quedó quieto e Isaac disparo la esfera, Po solo espero y le dio un golpe a la esfera y está exploto, junto sus manos y creo un bastón de energía, lo puso de forma vertical e Isaac avanzó lanzando un golpe con una espada de energía dejando una ligera chispa por el contacto- ya sabes manipular la energía para formar armas bien hecho -Isaac lanzó un golpe vertical pero Po solo puso el bastón de forma horizontal, los dos quedaron en forcejeo- no cabe duda que eres fuerte

Gracias por las palabras -dijo Isaac serio, los demás alumnos de Po estaba viendo todo sorprendidos menos Himiko y Sai-

Ese lobo es tan Rapido como tú Himiko -dijo Sai calmado-

Si pero casi tan fuerte como tú Sai -dijo Himiko calmada- veo que tiene bastante fuerza y rapidez pero apenas podrá defenderse si es que papa ataca -Isaac salto hacia atrás y sujeto su espada -con ambas manos-

Es muy guapo -dijo Lu sonrojada levemente, Isaac se quedó en guardia, Po sonrió y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical e Isaac salto a otro extremo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Po lo bloqueo sin problemas, Isaac siguió lanzando golpes en forma diagonal, Po solo levantaba su bastón sin problemas deteniendo los golpes, Po e Isaac lanzaron un golpe en diagonal y rompieron las armas por el impacto, los alumnos de Po casi sueltan un grito por la impresión, Himiko tenía los ojos bien abiertos-

No puede ser...ese...lobo...rompió el báculo de energía del maestro -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Imposible nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora, ahora el maestro Po se pondrá un poco serio -dijo Eagle sorprendida pero Po comenzó a reír un poco-

Realmente eres interesante -dijo Po sonriendo- solo mi esposa y otro lobo fueron capaces de romper mi báculo de energía -Isaac sonrío pero sujeto su mano derecha la cual temblaba un poco- ¿quieres seguir?

Por supuesto -dijo Isaac sonriendo, avanzó corriendo, Po sonrió y concentro energía en sus manos, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego dorado, Isaac salto a la derecha concentrando energía en su cuerpo, Po siguió lanzando golpes soltando bolsa de fuego pero Isaac se movía de lado a lado esquivando los ataques- debo ser más rápido -concentro energía y desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Po cubierto de energía, solo dio un paso y comenzo a rodear a Po creando seis imágenes de sí mismo, Po estaba sorprendido- ¡Movilidad Max siete! -Isaac estaba moviéndose muy rapido mientras Po estaba sorprendido-

Esa técnica...no puede ser...-dijo Po sorprendido-

Esa técnica...también puede usarla...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Isaac avanzó y lanzó un golpe por la izquierda de Po, Po solo levanto la mano derecha y lo detuvo con su palma-

Ese fue el Zanzoken -dijo Po sorprendido, Isaac lanzó un golpe de gancho con su mano libre, saltó y se elevó un poco más, en el aire, giró y lanzó una patada de talón, Po solo levanto su mano izquierda y lo detuvo- está fuerza, esos ojos -Isaac estaba forcejeando un poco mientras expulsaba más energía, Isaac se alejó de el en un ligero impulso y quedo de pie algo cansado- y esa energía si no cabe duda, es el -Isaac doblo ligeramente sus rodillas, junto sus manos frente a su pecho- ahora usaras su técnica eso tengo que verlo -Po sonrió pero Isaac levanto sus manos por a un lado de su cabeza y puso los nudillos de su mano derecha en su palma izquierda formando una esfera morada en sus manos-

Está técnica es la técnica de mi madre -dijo Isaac sonriendo- apenas puedo con ella

Vaya realmente me sorprende -dijo Po sorprendido y luego sonriendo- bien yo también te mostraré una técnica fuerte -a su alrededor se formó un círculo de fuego dorado y las flamas comenzaron a moverse y a juntarse hasta formar lo que parecía ser un dragón hecho de fuego en tamaño pequeño-

¡Maestro no use esa técnica podría matarlo! -gritó Sai asustado-

Es verdad papa ten cuidado con esa técnica -dijo Lu asustada y preocupada por Isaac-

Descuiden muchachos solo será ligera solo quiero ver si el capas de resistir este nivel de energía -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás estaban un poco preocupados, Kondo sonreía esperando el golpe- ¡Toma, Salamandra ardiente! -Po lanzó un golpe con su palabra y liberó el fuego en forma de un dragón, Isaac trato de liberar la energía pero solo estiro los brazos, la esfera detuvo el ataque de Po quedando en una colisión, Isaac estaba cubierto de una aura azul oscura, siguió forcejeando pero el ataque de Po fue más fuerte y termino empujándolo hasta que se estrelló con una pared quedando un poco herido, Kondo se comenzó a reír un poco, Isaac se quejó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo- creo que me pase...-Isaac se levanto y quedo respirando agitado, Lu se acercó un poco preocupada por Isaac-

¿Oye te sientes bien? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Si solo que me dolió -dijo Isaac calmado, se acercó a Po el cual estaba sonriendo- ¿con esto sus dudas se aclararon?

Si, bastante, pero Isaac anteriormente me dijiste que no conocías a tu padre ¿es eso cierto? -dijo Po calmado e Isaac asintió-

Así Maestro Po -dijo Isaac calmado- mi madre dice que mi padre nos abandono hace mucho tiempo, pero deje de preocuparme por eso

Si te entiendo, pero las técnicas que utilizaste y tu estilo ¿quién te enseñó todo eso? -dijo Po calmado-

Mi madre, ella me entreno a los cinco y me enseñó sus técnicas cuando fui mayor empecé a entrenar en el palacio de Ónix -dijo Isaac calmado y Po asintió, Tigresa y Po se vieron un momento y luego Isaac cayó de rodillas-

¡¿Que tienes?! -Lu gritó preocupada-

El ataque me está afectando -dijo Isaac adolorido y sudando-

Llévenselo a la enfermería que lo atiendan y luego nos iremos -dijo Tigresa sería, Sai ayudó a Lu a cargar a Isaac y los tres se fueron del lugar hasta llegar a una clínica, después de una hora una cabra enfermera salió-

¿Cómo está el? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Su amigo está bien el estará estable por ahora, le di unos sedantes pero su cuerpo tenía heridas que tuve que ir vendando y curando, estará dormido por un rato -dijo la enfermera calmada- si quieres puedes pasar a verlo

Gracias -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Mejor yo voy por los maestros y tú quédate aquí a verlo -dijo Sai calmado-

Si gracias Sai -dijo Lu calmada, Sai se rieron y Lu entró a la clínica para ir al cuarto de Isaac, Lu lo vio dormir tranquila- vaya cuando no tiene esa mirada de enojo es algo lindo -lo acaricio en su cabeza sonriendo y luego reaccionó, se alejó y movió la cabeza de lado a lado algo nervioso-

No, no, no, Lu calmate, no puedes hacerle esto a un lobo que apenas conoces -dijo Lu nerviosa- pero creo que solo cuidarlo no está mal -se acercó y se sentó en una silla, estaba calmada viendo a Isaac dormir, pasó el rato y Lu bostezo- ¿donde está Sai con los demás? Ya debieron haber regresado -Isaac se movió un poco y Lu se alejó, cuando se dio cuenta Isaac se había acostado de lado mostrando su espalda, Lu se sonrojó levemente y se acercó a tocar la espalda de Isaac con su dedo, sintió su piel y su pelo cálido quedando un poco sonrojada, extendió la mano y toco más de la espalda de Isaac sintiendo todo su calor y piel-

Así que...está es..espalda de un hombre...-dijo Lu sonrojada y poco sorprendida, siguió tocando la espalda de Isaac hasta que Isaac se volvió a dar la vuelta atrapando la mano de Lu en su espalda- no puede ser...-Lu se movió un poco tratando de liberar su mano- hay...no..esto es malo -sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su boca se torcía un poco- ¿que hago? ¿Que hago? -lo pensó un poco y decidió subirse a la cama quedando encima de Isaac- esto es cosa...de una vez -jalo su brazo y lo liberó moviendo a Isaac, se puso más nerviosa y comenzó a sudar-

Que bueno...no se despertó -dijo Lu sonrojada y sorprendida, bajo la mirada y vio el estómago de Isaac descubierto por las vendas, era delgado y tenía músculos marcados, se acercó y lo toco con su dedo moviéndolo a la forma de sus músculos, se sorprendió y luego lo alejó y negó con la cabeza- ¿Que estoy haciendo? Se supone que soy una guerrera de Kung fu no puedo hacer este tipo de cosas...-estaba sonrojada y desvío la mirada- es vergonzoso...pero -abrió los ojos y vio el cuerpo de Isaac- ¿cuantas veces tengo la oportunidad de ver este tipo de Guerrero? Mejor dicho este tipo de cuerpo -tocó el estómago de Isaac y recorrió cada músculo con sus manos teniendo el mayor tacto posible- ¿que estoy haciendo? -se sonrojó mientras sonreía encantada-

Lo mismo té puedo preguntar yo -dijo Isaac serio y Lu se sorprendió viendo que Isaac estaba despierto- tu...¿puedes quitarte de encima? Por favor -Lu estaba nerviosa y completamente tiesa mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco y temblaba- además ¿por qué estás encimo mío?

¡Esto es...! Bueno yo...con esto...yo -Lu se levantó rápido, toda su cara estaba sonrojada y roja de toda la cara- es...que yo...tengo una buena explicación

Yo tambien quiero escuchar esa explicación -Lu se quedó congelada, sus ojos estaban grandes, blancos y su boca en forma de x (OxO), se giró de forma extraña y vio a todos su equipo sin la puerta junto a sus padres, Himiko, Eagle y Tom estaba sonriendo lanzados mientras Sai levantaba los pulgares sonriendo y Kondo estaba llorando, Po estaba riendo pero el peligro era Tigresa, Tigresa estaba enojada viendo a Lu-

Y bien ¿cuál es la gran explicación? -dijo Tigresa molesta y Lu bajo rápido de la cama quedando de frente a ella- ¡Lu Ann Ping! -Lu bajo las orejas asustada viendo a su madre- ¡Más te vale que te calmes ya tu lujuria! ¡No quiero ser abuela tan pronto! -la cara de Lu se volvió roja de un solo golpe mientras le salía vapor de las orejas- ¡¿Por que estabas encima de ese chico?!

Es..que..yo bueno..yo...solo estaba...viendo..cómo era..el -dijo Lu asustada-

Si, montándole encima -dijo Sai riendo un poco-

¿Por qué Lu? ¿Por que eres así? Si ya me tienes a mi -dijo Kondo llorando un poco-

Lu jamás pensé que serías de ese tipo de hembra -dijo Eagle sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Que alegría mi hijita ya se convirtió en una mujer! -Po gritó llorando un poco-

Hermana...mi hermana menor se casara primero y yo seré la tía solterona -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

¡Lu más te vale que no quedes embarazada! -Tigresa gritó molesta-

¡Que no pasó eso! -Lu gritó sonrojada llorando-

Antes de que sigan gritando, oye tigresa -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Si? -dijeron Lu y Tigresa confundidas-

No, la joven -dijo Isaac calmado- quítate de encima -Lu dio un grito y salgo de la cama quedando a un lado de Isaac- gracias -Isaac se quejó y se sentó en la cama- ¿que estabas haciéndome?

Bueno...yo...es que...bueno no sé qué decir -dijo Lu asustada-

¡Ven conmigo jovencita te vamos a dar un baño con agua fría! -Tigresa la sujetó de una oreja y comenzó a jalarla con fuerza-

¡No mama! ¡No quiero bañarme! ¡Todo tiene una explicación! -Lu gritó avergonzada- ¡Mama! -Tigresa se había llevado a Lu dejando a todos confundidos sobre todo a Isaac-

¿Eso es normal? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si bienvenido al equipo de los Furiosos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo suspiro, después de un largo baño hacia Lu todos estaban de camino de regreso al valle de La Paz- bien ¿todos están listos?

Si acabo de hablar con mi madre, ella nos alcansara en el Valle de La Paz -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Le dices todo a tu madre? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Si ¿algún problema que hable con la única familia que tengo? -dijo Isaac serio y Tom retrocedió un poco por la mirada fría que tenía-

Perdón -dijo Tom nervioso, Isaac no dijo nada más y siguió caminando cargando una maleta en sus brazos, todos siguieron con su camino mientras hablaban-

Bien Isaac háblanos un poco sobre tus habilidades -dijo Tigresa calmada- dinos tus habilidades y técnicas

Oye ¿por qué le haces ese tipo de preguntas? -dijo Po sorprendido y luego se tallo los párpados - déjame adivinar ¿quieres confiar en él o tener algo en que desconfiar?

Solo quiero ver con que quieres tratar -dijo Tigresa calmada- debemos conocerlo mejor -Po suspiró pero Isaac bajo su mochila-

Por mi está bien -dijo Isaac calmado- mi elemento es la luz como sabrán pero puedo usar mi energía -formó una esfera entre sus manos- está es la técnica de mi madre, es la técnica más fuerte que tengo, pero la desventaja de esta técnica es que tarda demasiado en formarse, si le doy más fuerza la energía puede salirse de control y golpearme, si la lanzo antes de tiempo será muy débil pero muy rápida y solo servirá de distracción

¿Que tanto de alcance tiene? -dijo Tigresa sería-

Solo puedo golpear a oponentes a seis metros de distancia -dijo Isaac calmado, deshizo la esfera y se calmo- se llama el Cañón Galáctico

¿Qué hay de esa habilidad de aumentar tu velocidad? La que usaste para crear varias imágenes de ti -dijo Himiko calmada-

Es la velocidad de Max siete, usando mi propia energía puedo aumentar mi velocidad hasta parece que tengo un clon -dijo Isaac calmado- la debilidad de esta técnica es la cantidad de energía también, mientras más la use más cansado me vuelvo y pierdo velocidad

Isaac el apellido Shiba ¿te suena familiar? -dijo Po calmado-

No, es la primera vez que lo escucho -dijo Isaac calmado, Po y Tigresa se vieron sorprendidos- ¿pasa algo malo?

No, descuida -dijo Po calmado- mejor vámonos al valle tenemos muchas cosas por hacer -todos asintieron y fueron de regreso al valle, el mismo tiempo que les tomo en llegar a la ciudad imperial el mismo tiempo les tomo regresar-

Me pregunto ¿si todo estará bien? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Yo estoy segura de que todo estaba bien -dijo Lu sonriendo, se escucho un grito de parte los aldeanos y todos corrieron viendo que había cocodrilos corriendo robando todo lo que estuviera cerca o a su alcanse, un cocodrilo sujeto a un conejo y lo puso de cabeza sacudiéndolo un poco sacándole algo de dinero-

¡De nuevo! ¡Guerreros en guardia! -Himiko, Sai, Tom, Kondo, Lu, Eagle e Isaac sé quedaron en guardia viendo a los cocodrilos- nosotros nos haremos cargo -Tigresa y Po asintieron sonriendo, los siente avanzaron corriendo, Himiko gritó y le dio una patada a un cocodrilo en el estomago, Lu avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, quedó junto al cocodrilo que tenía al conejo, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza, el cocodrilo se quejó y lanzó un golpe pero Lu levanto los brazos y agacho su cuerpo esquivando el ataque, se levantó y le dio un golpe en el mentón haciendo que el cocodrilo se quejara y cayera al suelo, Sai saltó y cayó picada golpeando a un cocodrilo en la cara, el cocodrilo cayó inconsciente en el suelo, Tom lanzó dos golpes soltando dos bolas de fuego y golpe a un cocodrilo en el cuerpo, el cocodrilo se enojo y se levanto, corrió y se giró lanzando un golpe con su cola, Tom saltó esquivando el golpe espero otro ataque y el cocodrilo lanzó un golpe vertical con su cola, Tom avanzó y salto dándole una patada en de mentón, extendió los brazos y libero fuego haciendo que el cocodrilo cayera al suelo-

Eagle gritó y avanzó volando golpeando a un cocodrilo en el pecho, voló y lo rodeó, avanzo de nuevo y le dio un golpe en la espalda, se elevó cubriéndose de rayos y bajo en picada golpeando directamente al cocodrilo en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión en el campo, el cocodrilo se quejó y cayó al suelo herido, Kondo gritó y le dio un golpe directo a un cocodrilo, el cocodrilo se quejó y Kondo volvió a lanzar otro golpe pero el cocodrilo le sujeto el puño con fuerza, se giró y le dio un coletazo en las costillas haciendo que se quejara, el cocodrilo se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, Kondo solo se quejó y cayó de rodillas, el cocodrilo avanzó y le dio un coletazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

Vaya este gorila no es de mucha ayuda -dijo Isaac serio cruzado de brazos en una pared, el cocodrilo lo vio y sonrío- desastroso diría yo

¿Quieres pelear también? -dijo el cocodrilo sonriendo-

Por mi está bien -dijo Isaac serio- pero prefiero pelear con alguien que valga la pena -el cocodrilo avanzó corriendo, saltó y lanzó una patada, Isaac se agachó esquivando el ataque, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón, sujeto el cuello del cocodrilo y lo estrelló en el suelo, saltó alejándose un momento y el cocodrilo se levanto, el cocodrilo lanzó un golpe, Isaac salgo a la derecha esquivando el ataque, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, le dio otro golpe y lo tiro al suelo, lo sujeto de la cola y lo giro para lanzarlo contra un muro dejándolo estrellado, el cocodrilo se quejó e Isaac avanzó corriendo, saltó y le dio una patada en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡Mi brazo! -el cocodrilo gritó de dolor y se sujeto su brazo- ¡Maldito me rompiste el brazo!

¿Ahora lo entienden? Es mejor que se vayan ya -dijo Isaac molesto, los demás se sorprendieron de ver a Isaac y más los cocodrilos-

Sorprendente -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿cómo lo hizo?

Acábenlo -gritó un cocodrilo y los otros cinco corrieron, Isaac se quedo en guardia esperando un ataque, pero los cocodrilos se quejaron y cayeron al suelo inconscientes-

¿Quién lo hizo? -dijo Sai confundido-

A mi ni me vean -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Yo lo hice -dijo Po calmado- Isaac nosotros no lastimamos de esa manera a nuestros rivales, no les rompemos los huesos, no les hacemos daño físico grave y menos los matamos, espero que entiendas eso

Entendido -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bien ten más cuidado para la próxima vez -dijo Po calmado- van vamos a entrenar en el palacio -Isaac lo siguió igual que los demás-

 _ _Sorprendente, realmente sorprendente, él pudo enfrentar a mi padre en aquel campo de pelea y ahora derrotó a un cocodrilo con poco esfuerzo__ -pensó Lu sonriendo- __creo sus lo admiro un poco, también quiero ver que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser__ -pensó sonriendo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Isaac, el tiempo siguió pasando, entre entrenamientos y convivencia-

Isaac resultó tener una personalidad sería y distante con todos, Tigresa al verlo recordó cómo solía ser cuando tenía su edad mucho antes de conocer a Po, durante meses Lu estuvo observando a Isaac cómo era, sus reacciones y también personalidad, solía ser muy serio en la mayoría de las ocasiones pero había veces muy pocas en los que lo veía sonreír por alguna historia o solo hacer sufrir a Kondo-

 _ _En el mundo cada persona está destinada a un amor por igual, cada mujer tiene derecho a ser feliz con el hombre que ama__ -se escuchaban el sonido de las campanas de una iglesia, dentro de esa iglesia se podía ver a una pareja, primero estaba Isaac usando un traje de místico de color negro y a su lado estaba Lu vestida de novia, frente a ellos parecía que estaba Oogway recitando algunos votos-

¿Y tú Isaac aceptas a Lu Ann Ping como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? -dijo Oogway sonriendo y el lobo blanco sonrio-

Si acepto -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Lu que estaba frente a él, Lu estaba maquillada y usaba un vestido blanco de novia, Oogway le volvió a preguntar a Lu pero ella estaba viendo a los ojos de Isaac frente a ella- te amo Lu

Yo también te amo Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo, ella se estiró para darle un beso, los dos se dieron un beso pero un gong sonó con fuerza y Lu abrió los ojos viendo que estaba besando un pequeño muñeco de peluche en forma de oso panda- ¿pero qué? -vio a los lados estaba en su cuarto del palacio de Jade y se comenzó a reír un poco- hay estaba soñando

Si y hablabas dormida -dijo Himiko en la puerta, Lu se sonrojo un poco y la vio sorprendida y nerviosa - ya deja de hablar despierta los demás furiosos te escucharon hermanita

¡Himiko no me molestes! -dijo Lu nerviosa y sonrojada mientras Himiko se reía un poco- no me molestes

De nuevo estás con eso tú sabes tan bien como yo que él podría rechazarte -dijo Himiko calmada viendo con algo de pena a su hermana-

No me importa siempre y cuando haya una posibilidad de que yo le guste -dijo Lu calmada- hay que tener esperanzas Himiko

Como tú digas -dijo Himiko sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- vamos a dormir mañana hay entrenamiento -Lu asintio y las dos se durmieron por esa noche, a la mañana siguiente sonó el gong y se abrieron las puertas de los dormitorios, Po estaba en el centro del pasillo sonriendo cargando su báculo, los años lo alcanzaron y ahora tenía cincuenta años, sonrio viendo a los alumnos que tenía-

Buenos días alumnos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Buenos días maestro -dijeron todos sus alumnos parados en la puerta de su cuarto-

Hijas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Buenos días papa -dijeron las hembras sonriendo, Po siguió su camino y vio al ultimo alumno-

Isaac -dijo Po calmado viendo a Isaac-

Maestro buenos días -dijo Isaac calmado pero su mirada era fría y un poco distante-

Quieres por favor relajar ese gesto ya estás en confianza deberías ser más amigable -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac solo relajo su mirada un poco y Po asintio- si así mejor bien escuchen todo hoy vamos a entrenar con los movimientos de pelea normales, llaves y después irán a meditar al estanque

¿La maestra Tigresa no nos entrenará hoy verdad? -dijo Tom nervioso y los demás se pusieron un poco tensos-

No, ella fue a una visita al médico de momento -dijo Po sonriendo, todos suspiraron aliviados y relajados- ¿tanto miedo les da Tigresa?

Si -dijeron todos nerviosos- no es por ofender a su esposa maestro pero ella es un tanto...-Eagle no sabia que decir-

Agresiva, controladora -dijo Sai sonriendo- agresiva, malvada

Dijiste dos veces agresiva -dijo Kondo calmada-

Es dos veces más agresiva que cualquiera -dijo Sai sonriendo y los demás asintieron, mientras Po se reía un poco-

Si ella puede ser muchas cosas pero agresiva no tanto -dijo Po nervioso-

El tío Byakun me contó que cuando regresaste de tu luna de miel no pudiste caminar por días -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Jaja que chiste lo voy a matar -dijo Po con sarcasmo- bien vamos a entrenar una pregunta Sai ¿por qué tardas tanto en el baño últimamente?

Uuuuu -dijeron todos sonriendo menos Isaac el cual parecía estar saliendo por su cuenta y algo serio- yo apuesto que tiene que ver con Suni -dijo Tom sonriendo y Sai le tapo la boca nervioso-

¿Una chica? ¿Es por eso que tardas tanto en el baño y usas tanto jabón? -dijo Po riendo y los demás también-

No es cierto, uso acondicionador y unas cremas especiales en mi pelo para hacerlo suave pero resistente -dijo Sai nervioso-

Si eso sin duda te hace más varonil -dijo Eagle riendo y los demás asintieron-

Yo escuché que tanto "acondicionador" te deja ciego -dijo Lu riendo un poco-

¿Y tú de dónde escuchaste eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Del tío Byakun -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Oh genial ahora si lo mato -dijo Po riendo un poco, todos fueron saliendo al patio mientras que Isaac se quedo un poco más resagado-

Bien es ahora o nunca -dijo Lu sonriendo, de su bolsillo tomó una carta pequeña y doblada con un corazón en el frente, se acercó a Isaac y hablo- Isaac -Isaac se dio la vuelta para verla- quiero darte esto -le mostró la carta de sus manos- por favor...toma esta carta de mis sentimientos

No la quiero -dijo Isaac serio, Lu se quedó sorprendida- dije que no la quiero -Lu estaba ida mientras Isaac salía con toda calma-


	16. Chapter 16

**__**Un corazón confundido**__**

En el palacio de Jade Lu estaba realmente impactado, en estado de Shock, todo debido a que Isaac había rechazado una carta con sus sentimientos, Isaac había salido al patio pero Himiko y Eagle estaban sorprendidas con los ojos en blanco viendo a Lu parada con una mirada perdida y su iris sin color-

No la acepto -dijo Lu sorprendida, salió un momento y se topó con su hermana y su mejor amiga- chicas...

Lo sabemos tranquila hermanita -dijo Himiko sonriendo- creo que deberías darle tiempo

Si tal vez solo es tímido -dijo Eagle sonriendo nerviosa- tal vez solo necesita tiempo

¡Chicas dense prisa vamos a empezar! -Po gritó desde afuera y la hembras solo se vieron para salir- ¿que tanto estaban haciendo?

Nada papa sólo teníamos problemas con algunas cosas -dijo Himiko sonriendo y Po asintió confundido-

Bien escuchen esta vez haremos algo de entrenamiento de combate, todos quédense en parejas -dijo Po calmado- primero calentemos como se debe -todos estaban calentando como Po lo había pedido, pero Isaac estaba lanzando golpes y patadas al aire, salto y giró lanzando una patada de talon al suelo, golpeó el suelo dejando una leve grieta y siguió entrenado por su cuenta- vaya ese chico me recuerda la antigua Tigresa -Lu estaba deprimida viendo a Isaac entrenar-

Tranquila Lu todo saldrá bien, debe ser cosa...de nervios..ya sabes que los machos son así de tontos -dijo Eagle sonriendo y Lu solo asintió, Kondo parecía algo molesto- bueno ya que sigamos entrenando

Si lo haré -dijo Lu calmada, Sai fue con Isaac y los dos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, los demás solo seguían entrenado, Himiko se acercó a Sai e Isaac y los vio-

Bien vamos a entrenar los tres debemos estar en forma para dentro algunas semanas -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Es verdad tenemos las elecciones de los nuevos Guardianes -dijo Isaac calmado-

El Guerrero Dragón Sai no suena mal -dijo Sai sonriendo-

No, suena pésimo -dijo Himiko sonriendo- Guerrera Dragón Himiko o Guerrera Fenix si Guerrera Fenix Himiko -los dos machos estaban un poco confundidos- vamos a empezar -Himiko doblo sus piernas, abrió las manos y se puso en una postura de combate parecida a la de Tigresa, Sai se quedó en guardia levantando los brazos y dejando estiradas las piernas hacia enfrente, Isaac por su parte doblo un poco las rodillas, abrió las manos y las levanto por encima de su cabeza doblando los dedos-

-Los tres estaban serios viéndose el uno al otro, estaban eran un movimiento, Lu tiro un pedazo de madera por error al suelo y los tres abrieron los ojos para avanzar hacia ellos, Himiko e Isaac lanzaron un golpe contra Sai y Sai levanto los brazos para detener esos golpes, Sai grito y extendió los brazos a los lados, avanzó y lanzó una patada, Himiko salto a un lado esquivando la patada, Isaac avanzó y lanzó una patada, Himiko levanto el brazo derecho y la desvío, Isaac se giró y lanzó una patada con la planta del pie, Himiko salto y le dio un golpe vertical desviando el golpe, Sai se quedó de pie y vio a Isaac, avanzó y lanzó dos golpes, Isaac bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Sai apenas se quejó y le dio un golpe de mentón, Himiko avanzó hacia Sai y lanzó un golpe, Sai levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, los tres estaban peleando entre ellos mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos-

No me lo puedo creer -dijo Eagle sorprendida-

Los tres son muy buenos peleando -dijo Tom nervioso y los demás asintieron pero Lu estaba sorprendida y sonrojada-

Isaac están genial -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada mientras Kondo estaba celoso-

No sé que tanto le vez mira yo soy más fuerte -dijo Kondo molesto, se acercó a una pesa y la cargo con sus dos brazos- ¿lo ves? soy muy fuerte -Lu no le puso atención ella solo puso atención a Isaac peleando contra Himiko y Sai, después de el entrenamiento estaba empezando el atardecer, los alumnos se iban a sus habitaciones mientras Lu vio a Isaac caminar hacia la cocina-

Si tanto te preocupa que no haya aceptado tu carta de amor deberías hablar con el -dijo Po sonriendo y Lu dio un leve grito de la sorpresa-

Papa ¿como..como..lo sabes? -dijo Lu confundida-

Un maestro del kung fu y más un padre sabe muchas cosas de sus hijos -dijo Po sonriendo- eso y Himiko y Eagle me dijeron todo -Lu se quejó y se golpeó la cara- te digo un secreto tu madre solía ser así, solitaria, reservada, fría y mandona

Lo de mandona si te creo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Pero poco a poco me dejo entrar más en su corazón hasta que finalmente nos hicimos amigos, de amigos pasamos a ser una pareja y de nuestro amor naciste tú Lu -dijo Po sonriendo- mi pequeña gatita regordeta -le rasco la cabeza haciendo reír un poco a Lu-

¿Como que regordeta? -dijo Lu confundida-

Cuando eras bebé eras un poco gordita, las doctoras pensaron que eras una panda -dijo Po riendo y Lu solo rodó los ojos sonriendo- el punto es que no te rindas, sé que tus sentimientos pueden llegar a él solo no te desanimes por un rechazo

Si gracias papa -dijo Lu sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se alejó de él y fue a la cocina, Po sonrió un momento y suspiro-

Si la van a seguir háganlo -dijo Po sonriendo, detrás de él estaban Himiko, Sai, Eagle y Tom sonriendo- anda vayan no ella y me dicen cómo fue -los cuatro asintieron y se fueron siguiendo a Lu, Lu estaba caminando a la cocina cuando vio a Isaac tomando algo de agua para refrescarse-

Que duro entrenamiento ¿verdad? -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac la vio algo serio como siempre- estoy muy cansada ¿y tú?

Supongo, me siento un poco cansado nada más -dijo Isaac serio- ¿necesitas algo de mi?

Bueno es que...yo...sólo quería..saber cómo estabas -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Estoy bien gracias por preguntar -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿esto tiene algo que ver con tu carta?

Eso..es...bueno...-dijo Lu nerviosa y sonrojada-

No importa -dijo Isaac calmado- tengo cosas por hacer -Isaac se retiró dejando a Lu sorprendida, se escucho como el viento sopló en el campo dejando a los cinco sorprendidos, después de un rato Lu suspiró y vio a la puerta-

Creo que me odia -dijo Lu deprimida, salió de la cocina y pasó por una columna, vio a Himiko y los demás en la columna, todos se pusieron nerviosos y quedaron en diferentes poses, Sai y Tom jugaban damas chinas, Himiko miraba sus garras e Eagle solo quedo con las alas abiertas- ya sé que me estaban viendo chicos no hace falta decir nada más -se fue de ahí un poco deprimida-

Vamos Lu no es para tanto -dijo Sai nervioso- tal vez bueno...como decirlo...

Tal vez prefiere que le digas las cosas tú misma -dijo Tom sonriendo- si ya sabes cómo es el, tiene cerebro pero creo...ha...bueno chicas ayudenme

Solo sigue intentando -dijo Eagle nerviosa, Lu los vio a todos con una aura de depresión en su cabeza y los demás sonrieron nerviosos-

¡Los odio! ¡Todos son muy crueles conmigo! -Lu se fue llorando de manera graciosa, Lu estaba cortada en su cama hecha bola como normalmente lo está un felino- que cruel, chico frío, bobo Estupido -Himiko y Eagle estaban dentro de Lu viéndola recostada en la cama-

Ya ya Lu vayamos no es el fin de todo -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero si fuiste un poco asertiva con eso de darle la carta pero también un poco cobarde

Es que tengo miedo de decirle así que quise darle la carta para que no me dijera nada -dijo Lu nerviosa y sonrojada, estaba derramando algunas lágrimas como cataratas- pero jamás pensé que fuera a rechazar la carta así

Isaac podrá ser muy guapo pero hay que admitirlo esta vez si se pasó un poco -dijo Eagle nerviosa- tal vez tengo complejo de mama

Cuando lo veo pelear Isaac esa tan genial -dijo Lu sonriendo y riendo un poco mientras lloraba-

¿O lloras o te ríes? Escoge una -dijo Himiko un poco sorprendida- bueno, ahora que lo pienso desde que el llevo no hemos sabido mucho de él, lo único que sé es que tiene 20 años y su madre vive en el Valle -las tras hembras se quedaron suspirando un poco- diez meses viviendo juntos y no sabemos nada de él

 _ _Es verdad Isaac lleva viviendo y entrenando en el palacio por diez__ _ _meses__ _ _seguidos, y en ese tiempo no conozco ni una sola cosa de él__ -pensó Lu algo deprimida-

Buaaaa ¿por qué siempre tiene que haber tanto esfuerzo en mi vida? -dijo Lu deprimida mientras giraba en su cama-

Ya cálmate Lu no pasa nada -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡LU ANN! -se escucho un grito despertado y todos vieron a Kondo en la puerta respirando agitado y llorando un poco- ¡¿Es verdad que te le declaraste a se frío bastardo de Isaac?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Si ya me tienes a mí! -Kondo entro llorando un poco mientras las hembras lo veían con los ojos entrecerrados- eso es cruel

No es como si te correspondiera Kondo, eres mi amigo solo eso -dijo Lu calmada viendo a Kondo llorando-

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Y más de esa forma, pasamos cosas juntos los últimos Díez años y ese sujeto solo metió en lo nuestro -dijo Kondo llorando y luego se molesto- pero no puedo perdonar a Isaac por rechazar a Lu, eso, jamás, jamás se lo perdonare lo haré pagar

No digas estupideces Kondo Isaac barrería el suelo contigo -dijo Himiko calmada y un poco irritada- no tienes

¡Cállate! -Kondo grito molesto pero luego vio como Himiko expulsaba una aura negra y azul-

¿Me acabas de callar? -dijo Himiko molesta-

¡No! ¡Lo siento mucho hermosa guerrera Himiko perdóname por favor! -Kondo grito molesto y se puso de rodillas frente a Himiko pidiendo perdón- ¡Postura del tigre caído! ¡Perdóname perdóname!

Pero él tiene un punto -dijo Eagle calmada- Lu deberías estar molesta y decirle algo a Isaac por lo que hizo

No me importa ya -dijo Lu calmada- como todos tenían razón, yo iba a ser rechazada de todas maneras, pero siento que no estoy muy cerca de él, él siempre entrena, no dice porque, no comparte nada y siempre está callado

Es verdad papa nos da libertades pero él es como una versión masculina de mama -dijo Himiko calmada, algunos se rieron un poco por eso- bueno sabes ¿que necesitas? Ir con los abuelos ellos deben consentirte por lo que pasó

Buena idea además hace mucho que no ve al abuelo Ping y al abuelo Li -dijo Lu sonriendo- vamos a comer de todas maneras papa dijo que tenía ir a hacer unos asuntos y no podrá cocinar hoy -todos asintieron y fueron saliendo, se toparon con Sai y Tom los cuales estaban sonriendo hablando entre ellos, después de un rato todos estaban en el restaurante del señor Ping-

¡Qué alegría que mis nietas y sus amigos hayan venido! -Ping grito sonriendo mientras Li estaba sentado en una silla sonriendo, los dos ya estaban muy viejos, Li y Ping estaban abrazando a sus nietas con fuerza-

Abuelo Li no puedo respirar...-Lu apenas podía hablar por la fuerza de Li-

Si abuelo..no siento...los brazos -dijo Himiko nerviosa, Li las soltó y las dos respiraron un poco agitadas-

No hay nada mejor que ver a mis nietas, este pobre panda viejo ya ha pasado por mucho en su vida -dijo Li sonriendo- ¿quieren escuchar la historia de cómo conocí a la abuela?

¡No! -gritaron todos asustados- ¡Abuelo esa historia la has contado por veinte mil veces! -Himiko grito nerviosa-

Ya me lo sé al derecho y al revés -dijo Sai nervioso-

¡No pasará de nuevo! -Tom grito preocupado-

Que crueles son -dijo Li llorando de manera graciosa, todos pasaron el rato riendo y comiendo- ¿oigan dónde está ese lobo que aveces viene?

Ja ni lo mencione señor Li -dijo Kondo molesto- rechazo a Lu y todavía se atreve a comportarse como un maldito príncipe

Ya déjalo ok, por la Paz -dijo Sai molesto pero Kondo siguió gritando- deberás debería arrancarle la lengua -volteo a un lado y vio a Isaac caminado por la calle el solo pero cargaba una caja- hey ahí va Isaac -todos voltearon a verlo y Kondo reaccionó-

¡Maldito lobo sarnozo! -Kondo salió corriendo y lo vio- ¡Oye Isaac! ¡No sé qué rayos pienses pero no puedes tratar así a Lu! ¡Mira qué rechazar su carta de amor ¿acaso te corre sangre por las venas?! -Isaac solo se detuvo un momento y los vio a todos-

Ya cállate Kondo, tengo mis motivos y si decido o no rechazar esa carta no tiene nada ver contigo -dijo Isaac serio y Kondo se quedó sorprendido- eres un estorbo -se fue dándole la espalda a todos-

¡No te atrevas a insultarme ni a burlarte de mí! -Kondo grito molesto viendo a Isaac, Sai solo se enojo más y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Kondo dejandolo tirado en el suelo-

El tiene razón eres un estorbo -dijo Sai molesto-

Bueno creo que la comida se arruino y Kondo se quedará aquí durante la noche -dijo Tom sonriendo- mejor vamos al palacio -los demás asintieron mientras Lu veia a Isaac caminar el solo en medio de la oscuridad "¿ _ _por qué? Creo que sería bueno alejarme de ese sujeto de corazón frío"__ pensó Lu calmada, mientras los cinco iban al palacio de jade escucharon algo que se cayo y vieron a los lados-

Hay mi espalda -dijo una hembra en medio de la oscuridad y todos la vieron tirada en el suelo herida con algunas cajas tiradas-

Señora ¿está herida? -Lu fue la primera en acercarse, la hembra resultó ser una loba, tenía ojeras ojos cafés marrón, el pelo de su cabeza era largo, negro con algunas canas y se veía mayor a los cuarenta años, usaba un vestido color rosa-

Si, creo que me lastime mi espalda jovencita -dijo la loba sonriendo un poco adolorida-

Yo la ayudaré los demás llevan las cajas -dijo Sai un poco serio, cargo a la loba y los demás cargaron las cajas con algunas cosas que llevaba la señora- ¿a dónde se dirigía?

Iba a mi casa acabo de comprar una nueva aquí en el vale de La Paz -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Usted solo guíenos y nosotros llevaremos sus cosas -dijo Himiko sonriendo, la loba asintio y los llevo a una casa alto pequeña para solo dos animales del tamaño de leopardos o cabras quizás- creo que debe ser aquí

Pasen por favor -dijo la loba sonriendo, ellos entraron a la casa, Tom creó una bola de fuego y encendió unas velas que encontró, la casa se iluminó de forma rápida y todos vieron que la casa estaba vacía- apenas me estoy mudando no se sorprendan si está vacía

Ya veo descuide señora es normal -dijo Lu sonriendo- nosotros los Furiosos la ayudaremos -los demás asintieron y ayudaron a la loba a meter sus cosas y cajas que tenía-

Hay algo extraño -dijo Eagle calmada- ¿dónde están los muebles, y demás? En estas cajas solo veo ropa y utencilios

Es verdad, solo tengo eso porque mis hijos fueron por las demás cosas en una carreta -dijo la loba sonriendo- hay esos de mis niños me cuidan mucho pero soy yo la que tiene que cuidarlos

Descuide señora nos quedaremos con usted hasta que sus hijos lleguen de todas maneras esta herida -dijo Himiko sonriendo, la loba se recostó en una sabana mientras Tom creó un fuego azul en sus manos- no tenga miedo señora Tom sabe algunas técnicas de sanación antiguas

Si descuide estará bien de su espalda -dijo Tom sonriendo, pasó el fuego por la espalda de la loba haciendo que se quedara cubierta de fuego pero este no le hacía daño parecía que solo la cubría, Tom solo movio las manos y el fuego se movió por toda la espalda- platiquen con ella para que se distraiga

Muy bien dijo que tiene hijos -dijo Eagle sonriendo- ¿cómo son?

Bueno mi hijo menor es adoptado solo tiene 7 años es un cachorro de lobo gris perdido, su hermano mayor tiene 20 años ese si es mi hijo biológico -dijo la loba sonriendo- pero aveces es un poco terco, serio y frío con la gente pero es bueno -Lu entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió-

Por un momento pensé que describía a alguien más -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿y su esposo?

No tengo, el padre de mi hijo se fue hace tiempo -dijo la loba un poco seria-

Bueno ¿y cuál es su nombre señora? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Me llamo Luceli pequeña señorita -dijo la loba sonriendo- tengo 47 años es un gusto conocerlos jóvenes alumnos del palacio de Jade

El placer es nuestro señora Luceli -dijo Tom sonriendo- vaya su espalda está llena de algunas lesiones igual que su cuerpo, noto muchas cicatrices

Si cuando era joven peleaba mucho en el ejército -dijo Luceli sonriendo- pero hoy en día soy una madre soltera y vieja en busca de que mi hijo salga adelante

¿Su hijo? Pensé que había dicho que tenía dos -dijo Sai confundido-

Bueno mi hijo mayor entrena Kung fu, es un lobo algo frío y calculador -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Himiko entrecerró los ojos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza " _ _¿Acaso es...?"__ Pensó nerviosa- pero el pequeño quiero que crezca como un buen muchacho y sea de utilidad a la comunidad

Ya veo...-dijo Himiko un poco confundida- ¿de casualidad su hijo mayor no se llamara Isaac o si?

Si es el -dijo Luceli sonriendo y los demás cayeron de espalda al suelo sorprendidos-

De todas las personas en este Valle tuvimos que terminar cayendo en casa de la mama de Isaac -dijo Himiko sorprendida y se golpeó la cara con la mano-

Bueno es un gusto conocerla señora me llamo Lu y soy compañera de entrenamiento de Isaac, bueno todos los somos -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa-

Si los conozco a todos, también conozco a su maestro -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se levanto para sentarse- gracias por la ayuda Tom -Tom asintio y se sentó a un lado- si mi hijo me habla de ustedes todos los días que viene a visitarme, pero él se expresa abiertamente de ustedes

Si pero es muy seco, frío y desalmado aveces -dijo Eagle calmada y Luceli se rio un poco-

Es verdad pero creo que es mi culpa por eso -dijo Luceli sonriendo- por mi culpa él no pudo conocer a su padre y he estado muy poco en su vida es lógico que no sepa cómo tratar a la gente -sonrío y vio a Lu- ¿tú eres Lu verdad?

Si señora -dijo Lu calmada-

Lamento todo lo que mi hijo te hizo pasar no sé dónde saco esa actitud si habla de ti mucho más que de los demás -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Lu se sonrojo- es como si estuviera enamorado o algo así -los demás se rieron un poco viendo a Lu la cual estaba avergonzada- bueno les ofrecería te pero como ven no tengo nada conmigo

No hay problema señora -dijo Tom sonriendo- espere como es su madre...creo que estaría bien...que nos contará cosas vergonzosas de Isaac -los demás sonrieron mañosamente y Luceli asintio, más tarde esa noche Isaac estaba empujando una carreta con un lobo gris de siete años sentado en la parte más alta de las cosas-

Mama dijo que se sentía cansada así que está bien que nos ayudes hermano -dijo el pequeño lobo de siete años con ojos amarillos y ropa color verde-

No importa ya sabes que mi deber es cuidar de ella, cuando tengas 15 será tu turno -dijo Isaac sonriendo levemente- debes crecer bien desde ahora Yuki

Si ya veras que seré tan fuerte como tú -dijo Yuki sonriendo- oye escuche a mama llorar...hace días...ya llevaba años sin hacerlo..

¿Por qué fue está vez? -dijo Isaac un poco serio-

No lo sé, creo que volvió a soñar con el -dijo Yuki un poco deprimido-

Yuki, sabes bien que el tema de mi padre no tiene importancia -dijo Isaac serio- vamos dejamos a mama sola tengo que apurar el paso -Isaac apresuró su paso y termino llegando al Valle y pasó a la nueva casa-

Creo que mamá tiene visitas -dijo Yuki un poco nervioso, Isaac entro corriendo y se topó con algunas risas de sus compañeros, Isaac se quedó sorprendido viendo cómo sus compañeros del palacio de Jade estaban viendo imágenes viejas de el-

Y esta es una imagen de el usando un mameluco color azul miren qué bonito -dijo Luceli sonriendo mostrando una imagen de un bebe lobo con un mameluco, las hembras gritaron sonriendo emocionadas, mientras los machos se reían por otras imágenes-

¡Mama ¿qué les estás mostrando?! -Isaac grito sorprendido-

Oh, hola Isaac ¿no es bueno? tus amigos vinieron a conocer a tu mamá -dijo Luceli sonriendo y los demás se reían viendo a Isaac el cual parecía que estaba pálido-

¡Ya basta de risas! -Isaac grito molesto, en medio de la noche Isaac y el grupo de maestros iba de regreso al palacio-

Jamás imaginé que Isaac fuera de los que hablan con su madre todos los días -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Imaginar que eso hacías cuando te ibas de paseo, El Niño de mami -dijo Sai riendo mientras Isaac se enojaba más y más, todos entraron al palacio directo al patio-

Pero esta bien que cuides a tu madre -dijo Lu sonriendo- me parece tierno y también parece que tomó el trabajo con mi abuelo para ir a trabajar en el restaurante creo que nos llevaremos bien, creo que siento que me he acercado más a ti

¡Escúchame bien! -Isaac levanto la voz algo serio- el hecho que conozcas a mí madre no nos acerca en nada, solo somos compañeros y si haces amistad con mi madre no me importa en lo más mínimo, tengo mi modo de vivir, tengo mi forma de pensar y lo que haga para mí madre no tiene que ver contigo en lo más mínimo, solo te lo digo Lu Ann Ping no interfieras en mi modo de vida o te arrepentirás -Isaac se adelantó molesto dejando a Lu sorprendida y un poco impactada-

 _ _¿Qué he hecho para ganarme su odio?__ -pensó Lu asustada viendo a Isaac- __Pude soportar el asunto de la carta pero...esto...no creo__ -Lu lloro un poco y todos estaban impactados viendo a Isaac el cual solo estaba molesto regresando al palacio-

¡Vuelve aquí! -Himiko gritó molesta e Isaac la miro- ¡¿Como te atreves a hablar asi a Lu?! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada para que merezca este maltrato!

Tal vez no, pero solo quiero que entienda cuál es su lugar para mí -dijo Isaac serio-

Eres un cobarde -dijo Himiko molesta e Isaac sé mostro un poco más enojado- sólo la quieres hacer sentir mal porque es tu deseo si sientes algo lo que sea por ella, sé hombre y dilo, la odias o la amas no importa cuál de las dos seas, sólo eres un simple lobo cobarde que no hace frente a nada

¿Terminaste? -dijo Isaac enojado-

Si ya lo hice -dijo Himiko molesta, los demás estaban esperando algo malo- ¿que harás?

Te mostraré porque debes tenerme respeto -dijo Isaac enojado-

Ya quiero ver que intentas -dijo Himiko molesta, los dos extendieron la mano derecha creando una esfera de energía, la esfera de Isaac era azul oscura y el ataque de Himiko era de rayos negros-

Esperen no peleen -dijo Lu nerviosa- esperen esto no es importante Himiko cálmate

No lo haré -dijo Himiko molesta- le mostraré a Isaac cuál es su lugar en el palacio

Ya quiero ver qué haces -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos corrieron preparando sus ataques-

¡Deténganse! -Lu gritó molesta pero Po apareció frente a los dos y les sujeto los brazos a ambos-

¡Ya basta los dos! -Po gritó molesto y los dos se sorprendieron- no quiero peleas a estas horas de las noches, tampoco quiero peleas entre compañeros ¿en que pensaban? -ninguno de los dijo nada- si los entrene fue para que se ayudaran mutuamente no para que peleen entre si -los dos deshicieron sus ataques y Po los soltó-

Todo esto lo provocó Isaac, fue malvado con Lu y le dijo cosas horribles -dijo Himiko molesta, Po vio algo molesto a Isaac y luego vio a Lu la cual parecía que estaba llorando-

Retírense -dijo Po serio, Sai, Tom, Eagle, Lu y Himiko se fueron igual que Isaac- tu no Isaac -Isaac s quedo de pie frente a Po- escucha sé que esto debe ser cansado para ti y muy molesto, pero solo te voy a pedir que no te desquites con mi hija

Entendido maestro -dijo Isaac calmado-

Cuéntame todo lo qué pasó -dijo Po serio, Isaac le contó todo y Po suspiro- quiero que te disculpes con Lu, aunque haya sido tu punto de vista entiende que la gente tiene sentimientos, si lastimas a los que te rodean te quedarás solo y cuando necesites ayuda no contarás con nadie, piénsalo un poco

Sé que así deben ser las cosas -dijo Isaac molesto apretando los puños- pero yo no quiero que Lu se involucre en mi vida, tengo recuerdos muy horribles de hace años y no quiero revivirlos

Tu madre ya me lo contó todo -dijo Po serio e Isaac solo desvío la mirada- lo qué pasó no fue tu culpa pero entiende que quedándote solo no corregiras nada, por ahora ve y discúlpate mañana empezaras tu castigo -Isaac solo asintió y se retiró- ¿que voy a hacer con ese muchacho? Pero...-Po solo entrecerró los ojos notando una energía negra y roja en Isaac- __más importante aún ¿que vamos a hacer con esa energía que te rodea Isaac? Así como tiene el poder para salvar vidas también tiene el poder para destruirlo todo__


	17. Chapter 17

**__**Una convivencia para arreglarlo todo**__**

Lu estaba acostada en su cama viendo la carta de amor que había escrito hace días para Isaac, estaba triste y deprimida viendo la la carta una y otra vez-

Es una pena...-dijo Lu deprimida- es la primera carta de amor que escribo y es rechazada, me enamoro de un macho por primera vez y me rechaza...¿por que me pasa esto? -cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Isaac le había dicho-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__**

 _ _¡Escúchame bien!__ -Isaac levanto la voz algo serio- __el hecho que conozcas a mí madre no nos acerca en nada, solo somos compañeros y si haces amistad con mi madre no me importa en lo más mínimo, tengo mi modo de vivir, tengo mi forma de pensar y lo que haga para mí madre no tiene que ver contigo en lo más mínimo, solo te lo digo Lu Ann Ping no interfieras en mi modo de vida o te arrepentirás__ ** **-fin del recuerdo-****

Pude con la carta pero...esto si me dolió...-Lu lloro un poco acostada en su cama, Himiko estaba molesta dando vueltas en su cama, escuchó como su hermana estaba llorando y se siento mal por eso, Isaac entro a los cuartos con calma, buscó el cuarto de Lu y suspiro-

Lu...Lu Ann -Isaac la llamo pero Lu no contestó, Isaac suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras- lo lamento, lamento todo lo que te dije...creo que solo quería desquitarme contigo...y no me di cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo -no escucho ruido alguno, abrió la puerta y vio a Lu acostada en la cama y dormida- estaba dormida...-Isaac solo sonó sus dientes un poco y vio la carta, recordó que no había aceptado dicha carta la cual fue la fuente de todo, la tomó y comenzó a leerla cerca de una vela-

 _ _Hola Isaac, me siento algo tonta escribiéndote esto en vez de decírtelo directamente pero pensé que sería el mejor modo de decirte lo que siento, siento que tengo una admiración hacia ti por tu fuerza, tus habilidades y también pienso en tu fuerza sentimental__ -al llegar a esa parte Isaac se sorprendió un momento- __no quiero insultarte con esta parte pero solo quiero decirte que a pesar de no tener a tu padre estuviste ahí para tu madre, fuiste fuerte por tu cuenta, creciste muy bien tu solo, si sientes que te hace falta apoyo yo siempre estaré ahí para escucharte, Isaac yo te quiero y mucho espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos algún día__

-Isaac se sintió mal pero a la vez algo alegre y luego vio a Lu dormida con lágrimas en los ojos, solo le tallo la cara y le quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas, la cubrió con sus sábanas y solo la dejo dormir tranquila durante esa noche, después de eso Lu despertó con más calma, vio su cuerpo tamaño con una sanaba, estaba confundida-

¿Como llegó esto a mi? -dijo Lu confundida, se levantó y salió de la cama, estaba un poco desanimada, salió del cuarto y se topó con Isaac de frente- buenos días

Buenos días...-dijo Isaac serio como siempre pero esta vez se notaba un poco extraño-

Hay que ir a entrenar ya es tarde -dijo Lu calmada-

De hecho aún no amanece -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu se giró, vio afuera de los cuartos, todavía era de noche por lo cual aún no amanecía- apenas son como las cinco de la mañana

Ya...bueno...-Lu estaba desanimada- no interferiré en tu entrenamiento si eso quieres

Lo lamento...-dijo Isaac serio y Lu lo vio confundida- dije que lo siento, lamento las cosas que te dije...creo que solo me estaba desquitando contigo -Isaac solo desvío la mirada un poco intranquilo y Lu se sonrojó un poco- solo quería decirte eso, me voy -le dio la espalda y comenzó a retirarse-

Espera...-Lu lo llamó e Isaac la vio, Lu retrocedió un poco y doblo sus piernas sonrojada- bueno lo que me dijiste fue muy duro...pero..¿no me odias? -levantó la cabeza nerviosa- quiero decir si...solo quiero saber si me odias...

No te odio -dijo Isaac calmado- simplemente me pareces un poco molesta pero eso es todo -Lu sonrió un poco y lo vio- ¿qué pasa con esa sonrisa?

Nada, solo que creo que te gusto -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿De donde sacaste esa conclusión? -dijo Isaac confundido y poco sorprendido, Lu sonrió-

Pero esto haré que me lo pagues y duro, me lastimaste y te haré sufrir -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac solo suspiro y comenzó a retirarse-

Haz lo que se te plazca -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu e Isaac salieron de los cuartos poco antes de que amaneciera, detrás de un muro estaba Po sonriendo viendo a ambos, lo pensó un momento y trato de aclarar su ideas-

Mmmm creo que esos dos me dan una idea -dijo Po sonriendo, se volvió a esconder, después de un descanso los alumnos restantes comenzaron a levantarse, Himiko se levantó más rápido y parecía algo molesta-

¿A donde vas Himiko? -dijo Tom calmado-

Voy a ir a romperle la cara a Isaac y decirle que se disculpe con Lu -dijo Himiko molesta- el que se ponga frente a mi a detenerme le romperé la cara -los demás retrocedieron un poco asustados por ella, Himiko salió del lugar y llego al patio- ¡Isaac ven a aquí ya! -vio a los lados y escucho un leve grito, todos fueron corriendo al gimnasio y ahí se sorprendieron de ver que Lu estaba entrenando con Isaac, Lu salgo y lanzó una patada en picada, Isaac salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Isaac avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Lu solo detuvo el golpe con una mano y lanzó un golpe de gancho pro Isaac solo movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe, Lu sonrió y giro lanzando otra patada pero Isaac la detuvo con su mano derecha, Isaac avanzó y salto la aldea un rodillazo, Lu bajo su cabeza esquivando el golpe y lanzó un golpe, Isaac le dio un golpe al brazo y giro lanzando una patada de talón, Lu se agachó y se levantó usando su mano derecha, levantó su cuerpo y le dio una patada a Isaac en el pecho alejándolo un poco, los dos quedaron en guardia uno frente al otro-

¿Que esta...pasando aquí..? -dijo Himiko confundida, los demás estaban sorprendidos, Isaac estaba usando igual que Lu, parecía que los dos llevaban tiempo peleando-

Ah..hermana amigos ya se levantaron -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿como durmieron? -Isaac solo se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una viga, todos estaban confundidos, ayer antes de dormir Isaac estaba furioso y Lu estaba llorando sin consuelo-

¿Que está pasando aquí? -dijo Eagle confundida- ¿Lu todo está bien?

¿De que hablas? -dijo Lu confundida-

Bueno..es que...ayer..bueno ustedes...-dijo Eagle nerviosa-

Ayer te fuiste a dormir llorando e Isaac había sido el culpable -dijo Sai calmado- ayer los dos estaban discutiendo y tú lloraste hasta quedarte dormida -Himiko y Eagle le dieron un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se callara-

Idiota tratábamos de hacerlo con el mayor tacto posible -dijo Himiko molesta-

Hombres tenían que ser no tienen ningún tacto -dijo Eagle molesta-

Ah..eso -dijo Lu calmada- bueno Isaac se disculpó pero todavía no lo perdono, lo haré sufrir un poco más -puso las manos en las caderas y sonrío orgullosa-

Bueno...si tu lo dices...-dijo Himiko sorprendida- pero..Isaac...¿Se disculpó? -todos vieron a Isaac el cual los ignoro cerrando los ojos y desvío la cabeza a otro lado-

¡Sorprendente! -Tom gritó incrédulo- parece que nuestro genio en las artes marciales puede tener sentimientos después de todo -Kondo estaba molesto viendo a Isaac-

¡¿Sentimientos?! -Kondo gritó molesto y todos lo vieron- ¡Por favor este tipo arrogante ¿que puede saber de sentimientos?! ¡El odia a Lu! ¡No olvidemos que la hizo llorar todo este tiempo! ¡¿Y nada más así lo van perdonar?! -Kondo siguió gritando molesto mientras Isaac no le ponía atención- te daré una abvertencia no vuelvas a hacer llorar a Lu An porque te irá muy mal

Por favor alguien tan bajo de fuerza como tu no podría ni hacerme pelear a todo mi potencial -dijo Isaac serio y Kondo se enoja más- solo hablas, gritas y lloriqueas como toda una hembra, no puedes hacer nada contra mi

¡¿Que has dicho?! -Kondo gritó molesto- ¡No me menosprecies Isaac! -Isaac solo le dio una mirada fría dejando a todos preocupados-

Es la verdad, a pesar de ser un gorila no puedes hacer mucho, eres patético, todos nosotros avanzamos de la primera fase tú perdiste contra una loba -dijo Isaac sonriendo en burla-

Una loba entrenada por dos Guardianes -dijo Kondo molesto-

Pero igual perdiste, no viste sus técnicas ni habilidades -dijo Isaac riendo- no sirves de nada Kondo

¡Te voy a romper la cara! -Kondo gritó molesto y soltó un leve grito, los estaban por atacarse paseo Po apareció entre los dos y los detuvo colocando su bastón frente a ellos-

Suficiente de pleitos entre los dos -dijo Po serio, los dos se calmaron y se quedaron quietos- ¡Kondo Isaac tiene un poco de razón, debiste pelear mejor te entrené para que pudieras reconocer patrones de ataque además ella te había dado la ventaja en un punto -Kondo bajo la cabeza molesto- Isaac no debes hablar de tus compañeros, debes tratarlos con respeto, todos deben trabajar juntos por eso son nombrados como los furiosos -todos asintieron ante la orden de Po- bien Isaac Lu prepárense les daré una misión

¿Una misión? ¿De que misión se trata papa? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Tranquila hija será una misión de entrega de algo sagrado -dijo Po sonriendo, de su ropa saco un rollo y se lo entregó a Lu- esta es la misión Lu confió en ti para que lo hagas, Isaac apóyala en todo momento

Entendido maestro -dijo Isaac serio mientras Lu tomó el rollo y sonrío emocionada-

¡Si mi primera misión! -gritó Lu riendo un poco- iré a preparará una pequeña mochila mientras leo esto -se fue corriendo emocionada-

Isaac quiero que la protejas y no la hagas llorar -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac asintió y se retiró calmado-

Maestro Po no quiero sonar grosero pero...¡¿En que bañas está pensando?! ¡¿Por que envió a Lu Ann con ese frío estupido?! -Kondo gritó molesto y Po suspiró cansado-

Lo hago porque es mi deber mantener unido a este equipo -dijo Po cansado y se acercó a Kondo viéndolo algo serio- debo mantener el Valle a salvo, debo mantener al equipo feliz y debo contentar a mi esposa siempre -Kondo se estaba agachando del miedo- si no te gusta como trabajo no mi equipo te romperé los dientes si vuelvo a escuchar otra queja de tu parte ¿entendiste? -Po estaba sonriendo mientras Kondo estaba asustado-

Si mi maestro -dijo Kondo asustado y temblando, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos apretando los dientes y Po se giró sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-

¿Alguien más quiere decir alguna queja? -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡No! -dijeron todos nervioso apretando los dientes, con los ojos en blanco y agitando la cabeza negando-

Bien así me gusta -dijo Po sonriendo- póngase a entrenar, hagan calentamiento corriendo por el patio, denle diez vueltas -todas asintieron y se fueron corriendo para salir al patio, Po suspiró y fue a la entrada principal, Lu e Isaac salieron preparados, Isaac sin nada y Lu con una bolsa de comida- bien ¿están listos?

Claro que si maestro -dijeron los dos, Lu sonreía pero Isaac estaba serio-

Bien Isaac recuerda proteger y darle apoyo a Lu, Lu cumple la misión y te lo digo como tu maestro pero como tu padre te digo cuídate hija -dijo Po sonriendo-

Claro que si maestro -dijo Lu sonriendo- claro que si papa -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós y dile a mamá que no se preocupe que volveré lo más pronto posible -los dos se retiraron y Po sonrió-

Bien mi plan ya está marchando un poco -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Que plan querido? -dijo Tigresa calmada llegando detrás de él- ¿qué pasó aquí?

Bueno como Lu e Isaac se estaban llevando algo mal pensé que la mejor manera de que las cosas fueran fluyendo de mejor manera era darles una misión algo ligada para que mejorarán su union -dijo Po sonriendo-

Eso suena bien, espero que Isaac se sepa comportar con nuestra hija o le daré un escarmiento a ese muchacho -dijo Tigresa sería-

Tranquila esto también fue plan de Luceli -dijo Po sonriendo-

Esa vieja bruja debe saber un par de trucos -dijo Tigresa calmada- bien vamos a ver a los muchachos entrenar en lo que esos dos llevan a cabo su misión

Si...¿y el doctor que te dijo? -uno Po calmado-

Luego te digo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo levemente, Po asintió y la siguió, Lu e Isaac estuvieron bajando las escaleras por un rato-

 _ _Tendré una misión con Isaac a solas, es perfecto__ -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada-

Oye -Isaac la llamo y Lu le puso atención- no pienses mal pero tengo que ir a ver a mi madre primero

Me parece bien además es normal -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac asintió y fue directo al restaurante del señor Ping- ya que va para allá yo también me iré a despedir de mis abuelos -Lu siguió a Isaac por un momento y los dos entraron al restaurante, ahora con algunos pandas viviendo en el Valle la comida se hizo un poco más escasa y el restaurante tuvo que hacerse más grande todavía, gracias a los pandas las ganancias del señor Ping aumentaron así como su trabajo, Isaac entro al restaurante y vio que su madre estaba recolectando algo de platos sucios-

Mama -Isaac se acercó a Luceli y ella sonrió dejando los platos en el mostrador- vine a verte un momento

Hijo ¿que te trae por aquí? -dijo Luceli sonriendo- y veo que estas acompañado de Lu Ann

¿Lu Ann? -Ping y Lu salieron de la cocina viendo a Lu en la entrada- ¡Nieta! -gritaron el panda y el ganso y le dieron un abrazo mutuo-

Hay abuelos...yo también los..quiero pero duele...-dijo Lu sonriendo con algo de dolor, Luceli sonrió viendo la escena un poco y noto que Lu tenía puesta una mochila pequeña-

¿Por que Lu tiene puesta esa mochila? ¿Saldrá de viaje? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Lu Ann y yo tenemos una misión importante -dijo Isaac calmado- me vine a despedir estaré fuera un poco de tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo

Esta bien hijo cuídate mucho -dijo Luceli sonriendo- mi propio hijo irá a una misión importante p, hay me recuerda a mi juventud cuando era solo una loba adolescente

Esta bien mama -dijo Isaac sonriendo- me tengo que ir -se despido en un leve abrazo y salió del restaurante- cuando estés lista para irte vas a la entrada Del Valle -Isaac salió y Lu asintió- te dejo con la pareja de abuelos

¿A la entrada Del Valle? ¿Que piensan hacer? ¿Que vas a hacer? -dijo Lu preocupado igual que Ping-

Isaac y yo tenemos una misión importante -dijo Lu sonriendo- es la primera que tengo por mi cuenta

¿Y Po está de acuerdo con esto? -dijo Ping nervioso- no...señorita discúlpame pero es muy peligroso para una niña como tu

No estaré sola iré con Isaac y ya tengo algo de comida y cosas para protegerme -dijo Lu sonriendo- estaré bien abuelos no se preocupen

Pero irás a un lugar desconocido,..-dijo Li nervioso- apóyame Ping esto no está bien

Yo también le creo irás a lugares raros con fideos extraños no quiero que te pase algo malo -dijo Ping asustado y Lu le dio un abrazo-

Estaré bien abuelos todo va estar bien, mi papá lo hizo a mi edad así que yo también podré hacerlo -dijo Lu sonriendo, los dos viejos asintieron-

Si ya terminaste de hablar con la pareja de tus abuelos casados vámonos -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si ya voy se más paciente -dijo Lu calmada-

¿Como que pareja de abuelos? -dijo Ping confundido-

¿Que tiene de malo que diga? -dijo Li calmado- deja que se exprese como quiera

Es que no me gusto como lo insinúo eso es todo -dijo Ping algo molesto- no quiero que piensen todos en el Valle que somos una pareja

Esperen...entonces..¿ustedes no son..? -dijo Isaac confundido, Ping y Li se vieron entre ellos confundidos- eso quiere..decir ¿que ustedes..no son..?

¿Vez? Te dije que sería incómodo estar así -dijo Ping calmado-

Ambos criamos a un buen muchacho y estuvimos cuando se estaba casando y cuando sus niñas nacieron, los dos somos su padres -dijo Li calmado-

Muy bien..lo siento..creo que mejor nos vamos -dijo Isaac un poco nervioso, Lu se despidió con un saludo y salió con el-

Ahora nos creen unos raritos -dijo Ping nervioso-

¿Que tiene? Que crean lo que quieran pero nosotros hicimos un buen trabajo con Po y Lu -dijo Li sonriendo- además...tu me prometiste que me harías..un pastel hoy..-Lu hizo pucheros quejándose-

Si ya voy por favor he estado esclavisado en la cocina todo el día -dijo Ping cansado-

Vamos solo te pido unos minutos al día para mi comida -dijo Li cansado- solo un poquito de atención

Hay esta bien te haré un pastel pero tu lavas los platos -dijo Ping calmado mientras entraban a la cocina ganándose la mirada de los demás-

Gracias -dijo Li sonriendo- ¿crees que me veo gordo? Ya siento que como más o menos no se

No seas loco te vez como siempre -dijo Ping sonriendo- hasta pareces un poco más gordo tranquilo ahora debo encontrar una mochila que combine con mi ropa o que sea más notable que mi ropa luego olvido donde la deje y pierdo las compras aPing estaba viendo algunas mochilas de corra de lado parecido a los bolsos- y mira buen momento tienes algo de dumpling en la cara

¿Donde? -dijo Li confundido tratando de ver su cara-

Aquí tonto -dijo Ping sonriendo, le pasó un pedazo de tela a Li en la cara mientras Li movía la boca dejando que Ping la limpiara, Luceli estaba viendo y escuchando todo-

Normales mi rabo y trasero -dijo Luceli nerviosa, Luceli salió un momento y vio a los dos jóvenes salir Del Valle y un recuerdo paso por su mente-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Luceli-**__** Luceli estaba en el restaurante del señor Ping limpiando las mesas y recogiendo algunos platos-

Hola papas -dijo Po sonriendo entrando al restaurante y se topó con Luceli- hola ¿tu debes ser la nueva chica? Bien es un gusto me nombre es..

Po Ping -dijo Luceli sonriendo- te recuerdo Po

¿Nos conocemos? -dijo Po confundido- ¿acaso tu..yo yo? -se señaló a si mismo y luego a Luceli-

¿Que? -dijo Luceli confundida- ¡Eeew! ¡No torpe pervertido!, soy yo Luceli, de Japón Luceli

¿Luceli? -dijo Po sorprendido y confundido- no puedo creerlo así que aquí estuviste después de mucho tiempo, ahora entiendo porque Isaac es tan fuerte

Si...bueno las cosas no fueron fáciles después de dejar esa vida -dijo Luceli calmada, los dos s sentaron a hablar Po un momento- lamento si mi hijo a causado muchos problemas

Si lo sé, mi hija parece que le gusta -dijo Po calmado- pero el...es...

Rencoroso, frío, calculador, serio, tan idéntico a su padre a esa edad -dijo Luceli calmada y Po asintió- lo siento mucho, Isaac por lo general no es así, el tiene amor y le gustan mucho las chicas que son como tu hija, nada que no se porque es así...-Luceli y Po pensaron en algo y luego Po tuvo una idea-

Ya se...¿y si les doy una misión a los juntos? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si, buena idea eso podría servir para juntarlos un poco más -dijo Luceli sonriendo- mi hijo ya sufrió mucho y ahora creo que merece ser feliz

Si y creo que tengo la misión perfecta -dijo Po sonriendo- los juntare en una misión por unos pocos días -los dos sonrieron un momento-

Esto será perfecto creo que mi hijo y tu hija harían una linda pareja -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bueno como digas -dijo Po nervioso- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

Eso fue lo que pensé y lo sigo sosteniendo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Isaac y Lu estaba ya fuera Del Valle cuando Lu abrió el rollo-

Bien ahora veamos nuestra misión importante -dijo Lu sonriendo, abrió el rollo y comenzó a leerlo- bien tenemos que ir a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, llamado pueblo Verde, ahí tenemos que recoger una gema para la celebración del soltiscio

¿A donde la tenemos que llevar? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Según la misión a una ciudad un poco más lejos, nos tomará tres días sin problemas -dijo Lu sonriendo- vamos de una vez -Isaac asintió, Lu se fue a la derecha e Isaac se fue a la izquierda- oye ¿a donde vas?

Se supone que pueblo verde esta a la derecha Del Valle -dijo Isaac serio-

No, pueblo verde esta a la izquierda Del Valle y lo dice aquí en el mapa -dijo Lu inflando sus mejillas molesta mostrando el mapa-

Revisa de nuevo -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu se sorprendió, vio el mapa y lo extendió en el suelo-

A ver...el pueblo verde esta en la dirección del sol -dijo Lu calmada- el sol sala por allá ¿verdad? -señaló a la derecha e Isaac asintió y luego Lu vio el plano- este mapa está mal, según tú el pueblo queda a la derecha del Valle, pero no el pueblo queda a la izquierda Del Valle esta a la dirección contraria aquí mismo -señaló el mapa sonriendo- de seguro el mapa está mal

Lu estoy seguro de que el mapa no está mal -dijo Isaac calmado-

Entonces lo que está mal es el pueblo -dijo Lu calmada e Isaac se quedo sorprendido un momento-

Tampoco...-dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Como que no? Según dicen el pueblo está en la dirección del sol pero el mapa señala que esta al lado contrario del sol, o está mal el pueblo o está mal el mapa -dijo Lu un poco más molesta- a menos...que la derecha no esté en la dirección del pueblo...entonces lo que está mal es la derecha -dijo Lu sonriendo asintiendo con la cabeza-

¿Como llegó a esa conclusión? -dijo Isaac algo irritado-

Espera ¿por donde dices que sale el sol? -dijo Lu confundida-

Por allá -Isaac señaló a su lado-

Ahi esta la cosa -dijo Lu sonriendo- lo que está mal es el sol -Isaac se golpeó la cara con la mano por la sorpresa-

¡No! ¡Lu Ann! -Isaac grito un poco más irritado- lo qué pasa es que tienes el mapa al revés -Lu se sorprendió un momento y luego vio el mapa-

Ah..ajá..ajá..que cosas ¿no? -dijo Lu sonriendo- la estuvo mal fue yo...-se sonrojó e Isaac se tallo la cabeza-

No entiendo ni como se viste en las mañanas -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno sigamos tenemos una misión que cumplir -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada-


	18. Chapter 18

**_La misión de Lu e Isaac_**

Lu e Isaac estaban caminando por el bosque mientras Lu estaba sonriendo sonrojada viendo a Isaac-

 _Estoy sola con Isaac, parecemos_ _una pareja_ -pensó Lu sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando pero Lu estaba pensando otras cosas- _Creo que deberíamos hablar de algo, no sé de qué hablar, además creo que es la primera vez que estamos solos_ -pensó nerviosa viendo a Isaac caminar-

Oye -Isaac le hablo y Lu reaccionó algo nerviosa- dime que tanto tenemos que avanzar para llegar al sitio de recolección

¡Ah es verdad! -Lu gritó sorprendida y abrió el mapa para verlo de manera correcta- vemos según por el tiempo que estuvimos avanzando creo que nos unas 13 horas más

Bien mejor sigamos caminando porque pronto podría anochecer -dijo Isaac calmado, los dos siguieron su camino hasta que se hizo de noche y los dos encendieron una fogata para acercarse y descansar- dormiremos aquí por hoy mañana continuaremos

Si de toda as maneras estamos a siete horas del pueblo -dijo Lu calmada, Isaac se recostó en una roca quedando de brazos cruzados y cerdo los ojos- ¿estarás bien así? Se ve que es muy incomodo

Estoy bien además mi cuerpo es muy resistente -dijo Isaac serio, Lu solo inflo las mejillas y siguió viendo el fuego, buscó en su mochila y saco algo de comer-

Mis abuelos me dieron algo de comer ¿quieres un poco? -dijo Lu sonriendo mostrando un plato con dumplings dentro-

Gracias pero estoy bien por ahora -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu solo alzó los hombros y siguió comiendo mientras Isaac trataba de dormir un poco, después de un vende descanso Lu estaba dormida y parecía suelo aún no amanecía, Lu se despertó un momento y bostezo- hay...que feo dormí.me duele…la cabeza y los brazos -vio a los lados e Isaac no estaba en su roca-

¿A dónde se fue? -dijo Lu calmada, ella se levantó y siguió caminando por un rato hasta que escucho el agua corriendo en un río- ¡Isaac donde estás tenemos que irnos! -siguió caminando hasta que vio la ropa de Isaac en el suelo- esta es la ropa de Isaac -la levanto- pero ¿dónde está Isaac? -en el agua salió Isaac mojado, Lu se quedó sorprendida y más al verlo sin su ropa, tenía el cuerpo entrenado, marcas en los brazos debido a las peleas que había tenido, heridas que secaron hace mucho, el pelo de su cabeza era largo y en puntas dándole un estado un poco más salvaje y atractivo a los ojos de Lu, Lu por su parte tenía los ojos en blanco, la cara roja, una gran sonrisa y de su nariz le salía algo de sangre, Isaac solo la escucho reír un poco y se volteó para verla, se sonrojó y se volvió a meter en el agua algo rápido-

¡¿Que estás haciendo ahí con mi ropa?! -Isaac grito sorprendido-

¡Perdón! ¡Lo lamento! -Lu gritó sonrojada y se giró tratando de no verlo- es que no te vi, trate de buscarte y por error termine viniendo aquí -Isaac estaba saliendo del agua y se puso detrás de Lu-

Dime mi ropa -dijo Isaac molesto y sonrojado-

¿Tu ropa? -dijo Lu nerviosa y vio que en sus manos tenía la ropa de Isaac, se giró y vio a Isaac sin su ropa, se le quedo viendo un rato hasta que su cabeza soltó mucho vapor y estaba más que ojo desde la cabeza hasta la cola-

¡Que me la des! -Isaac grito sonrojado y le quitó la ropa de las manos a Lu, Lu siguió viendo a Isaac hasta zona que la dejo color carmesí y luego cayó al suelo desmayada - ¡Pervertida! -más tarde los dos estaban caminando- en serio ¿por qué rayos tengo que cargar contigo? -Lu no contestó- ¡Oye ¿me estás escuchando?! -se giró y vio a Lu caminar de forma extraña mientras soltaba ligeras gotas de sangre de la nariz con una gran sonrisa boba en la cara-

Perdón…es que...yo...ya no podré verte de la misma manera...-dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada-

Ya solo cállate -dijo Isaac sonrojado y molesto, los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pueblo con algunas casas pintadas de diferentes tonos de color verde-

Ahora veo porque lo llaman pueblo verde -dijo Lu sonriendo- es muy verdecito -Isaac solo estaba serio y los dos siguieron el camino- bien ahora veamos quién nos dará la gema

Vaya, vaya, mis ojos me engañan ¿o acaso estoy viendo a la pequeña Lu Ann Ping? -Lu sonrió y vio a Mantis frente a ella, pero Mantis ya estaba un poco viejo y el color de su piel ya era un poco más oscuro- hola pequeña

¡Tío Mantis! -Lu gritó sonriendo y extendió los brazos juntando sus manos dejando que Mantis subiera a sus manos-

Vaya ya no te puedo decir pequeña jejeje -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Tío me da mucho gusto volver a verte -dijo Lu sonriendo, pego su mejilla a la cabeza de Mantis soltando algunos ronroneos-

Oh a mí también me da gusto verte Lu -dijo Mantis riendo- Po me dijo que vendrías junto a un compañero -Lu asintió y se hizo a un lado mostrando a Isaac- así que tú eres el lobo

Mucho gusto maestro Mantis, me llamo Isaac y estoy en una misión que cumplir -dijo Isaac calmado-

Cálmate bájale a eso un rato, estamos entre amigos solo relájate -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, usted es un maestro veterano le deben mostrar respeto, también quiero cumplir mi misión con lo mejor posible -dijo Isaac serio-

Oh...vaya es como es una Tigresa pero macho y especie contrario -dijo Mantis sorprendido con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y Lu solo se reía nerviosa- bien que lastima que vengas solo por una misión, a este viejo insecto le gustaría ver a su sobrina más veces

Está bien vio, juro que vendré cuando pueda -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero primero quiero a completar algunas cosas -Mantis asintió sonriendo-

Está bien síganme los guiaré a la gema que van a transportar -dijo Mantis calmado, bajo al suelo y comenzó a saltar mientras los dos jóvenes lo seguían- y bien Lu ¿ya tienes novio? -Lu se sonrojó un poco y sonrío-

No, todavía no…pero cruzo los dedos...-dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa-

Está bien pequeña -dijo Mantis sonriendo- pero ten cuidado cuando te descuidas un momento los novios y machos se pueden volver como bestias salvajes en solo un momento -Mantis levantó las tenazas de forma sorprendido y luego señaló a Isaac- por ejemplo él puede ser muy calmado pero cuando menos te des cuenta el será un bestia y te tratar de robar tu tesorito

¡Tío! ¡No digas esas cosas en público! -Lu gritó sonrojada mientras Isaac tenía unas ligeras marcas de color morado en la car, muchos animales pasaban por ahí viéndolos sorprendidos-

¿Porque tengo...que tengo que...ser yo el…animal? -dijo Isaac nervioso- disculpe que se lo diga señor Mantis pero eso es una tontería

¿Por qué es una tontería? -dijo Mantis calmado- vamos muchacho, eres un macho ¿o no? A menos que te...-se sorprendió y abrió la boca lentamente- ¿te gustan...los machos...?

¡Por supuesto que no! -Isaac grito molesto y Mantis se sorprendió mientras Lu tenía los ojos casi en blanco-

Bueno...yo no juzgo...yo solo digo...lo que creo…o veo -dijo Mantis nervioso mientras Isaac solo se ponía un poco pálido- tranquilo, tranquilo solo juego niño -Mantis reía un poco pero Isaac estaba un poco molesto- vaya no te ríes para nada, igualito a tu madre

Bueno digamos qué hay...cierto parecido -dijo Lu nerviosa, siguieron caminando- ¿y tío donde está tu familia?

Ah ellos, bueno mi esposa fu a dejar a nuestros hijos a sus clases particulares -dijo Mantis sonriendo- esa pequeña Mantis y oruguita son bastantes traviesas -Isaac no entendió nada de lo que decía mientras que Lu sabía que Mantis se había casado con una mariposa, ahora tenía dos hijos una era una hembra de Mantis, el segundo de una larva macho que terminaría convirtiéndose en mariposa algún día-

¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Todavía es el saco de montar de tu madre? -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

¿No será saco de golpear? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No -dijo Mantis sonriendo e Isaac estaba nervioso- es de montar

¡Tío ya! ¡No le digas! -Lu gritó sonrojada y Mantis solo se reía- bueno mi mama ha teñido casos extraños, parece que se le olvidan cosas, se siente distraída y demás

Mmm eso no me suena a nada nuevo, tal vez tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza -dijo Mantis calmado- bueno sigamos escuchen la gema es muy importante si el sol se asoma por ella significa que tendremos un buen año, así que tienen que vigilarla

Entendido -dijeron los dos calmados, Mantis los atrajo hasta una estatua de base en forma de cilindro con el dibujo de un sol sobre ella y la gema estaba en el centro del dibujo del sol-

Bien esta es la estatua que se van a llevar -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

¿Una estatua? Nos dijeron que teníamos una gema nada más -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Bueno la gema es parte de la estatua y la estatua debe estar ahí lo antes posible -dijo amantes calmado- pero por suerte tienen tres más antes de que el solsticio inicie, así que adelante

Entendido y gracias -dijo Isaac calmado- podremos llevarla en una carreta y los dos empujamos de ella -más tarde Lu e Isaac estaban saliendo de la aldea con la estatua-

Qué pena que te tengas que ir -dijo Mantis calmado-

Lo siento tío pero cuando tenga tiempo vendré a visitarte -dijo Lu sonriendo, le dio un ligero abrazo y lo dejo en el suelo- cuídate mucho

Tú también y también no te preocupes si él es así, tu madre era igual antes de conocer a tu padre y míralos ahora -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Lu se sonrojó sonriendo-

Está bien estaré llena de esperanza -dijo Lu sonriendo y siguió a Isaac, los dos se estaban retirando mientras Mantis sonreía-

Hay que rápido crecen estos pequeños -dijo Mantis sonriendo, lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que un tigre de bengala con un parche en el ojo derecho los estaba viendo desde lo alto de un techo, él tigre estaba serio y solo los veía, Isaac y Lu estaban empujando la carreta sin problemas mientras Lu trataba de encontrar el camino correcto en el mapa-

¿Ya lo encontraste? -dijo Isaac serio-

Perdón pero toma mucho tiempo -dijo Lu nerviosa-

¡Ah cabeza de chorlito! -Isaac se desesperó y le quitó el mapa para verlo- ¡Lu vamos en sentido contrario! -Isaac le gritó molesto y Lu bajo sus orejas y mirada nerviosa-

Perdón...-dijo Lu nerviosa a punto de llorar, los dos siguieron caminando siguiendo la ruta en el mapa, Lu estaba nerviosa sin saber qué decirle a Isaac, en cambio Isaac tenía las orejas levantadas tratando de escuchar algo diferente en el camino- oye lo siento...perdón es que estoy nerviosa

Relájate un poco -dijo Isaac serio- pero prepárate creo que nos están siguiendo -Lu se sorprendió y se puso en guardia viendo a los lados, los dos se juntaron cubriendo la estatua, de entre los árboles salieron unos cocodrilos, Isaac y Lu se sorprendieron un poco al ver a un cocodrilo joven algo fornido con un bigote y barba triangulares-p y ojos color castaño oscuro-

Ah...eres tú de nuevo Dung -dijo Lu con algo de fastidio- ¿qué quieres?

Vine a vengarme por lo que hicieron a mis amigos en el Valle, le rompieron el brazo a uno -dijo Dina molesto e Isaac suspiro- ahora nos llevaremos la gema

Si creen que se la quedarán deben estar más que confundidos, no, deben ser muy estúpidos -dijo Isaac sonriendo con burla-

Tonto nosotros somos seis y ustedes solo dos -dijo Dung sonriendo- por cierto... ¿Himiko ya tiene novio?

No -dijo Lu calmada y alzando una ceja- ¿por qué lo quieres saber?

Yo nada más digo para hacer conversación -dijo Dung nervioso y sonrojado, Lu se sorprendió un momento mientras Isaac estaba serio y se quedaba en una pose de combate-

¡¿Acaso tú estás...?! -Lu gritó sorprendida y Dung se puso nervioso- ¡Te gusta mi hermana!

¡No es cierto! -Dung gritó sonrojado- ¡No perdamos el tiempo atáquenlos! -los cocodrilos avanzaron mientras Dung solo avanzo lanzando un golpe con su cola hacia Isaac, Isaac solo salto esquivando el ataque, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Dung en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho con una pata, Dung se quejó y avanzó tratando de morderlo pero Isaac sujeto sus mandíbulas con fuerza, estaba tratando de apartarlo pero le costaba trabajo-

Vengan -dijo Lu sonriendo, un cocodrilo algo gordo avanzó corriendo, tratado de atraparla pero Lu saltó y le dio una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, un segundo cocodrilo avanzó a ella pero Lu solo se giró dándole una patada en la cabeza con el talón, un cocodrilo lanzó un golpe pero Lu levanto una mano deteniendo el golpe, el cocodrilo se giró lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Lu saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, el cocodrilo solo se alejó y Lu avanzó dándole un golpe con su cadera empujándolo, un cocodrilo estaba detrás de ella y se acercó para ponerle un brazalete de metal sujetado a una cadena-

¿Qué me diste? -dijo Lu sorprendida y molesta- ¿qué es esto? -trató de quitarse el brazalete pero no podía, estaba muy apretado a su mano derecha, en otro extremo Isaac le dio un golpe al pecho a Dung, lo empujó y avanzó dándole un golpe en el estómago en forma de gancho, Dung se quejó pero lo sujetó del brazo con sus manos, Isaac se sorprendió y en eso el ultimo cocodrilo apareció y le puso un brazalete de metal con una cadena en su mano izquierda, la cadena estaba sujetada al brazalete de Lu, los dos estaban atados por la cadena de metal-

Maldición me confié -dijo Isaac serio, se alejó de Lu y sujeto el brazalete tratando de quitárselo pero no podía- ¡Lu usa tu fuego y quema esta cosa!

Entendido -Lu gritó sería y se acercó a la cadena tratando de crear su fuego pero no podía- mis poderes -Isaac tratado de hacer algo con sus manos pero no lo logró-

Los míos tampoco están -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Esas cadenas están hechas con el metal que neutraliza los poderes elementales -dijo Dung sonriendo- de esta forma no nos vencerán

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Isaac molesto, avanzó de un paso pero algo lo detuvo, la cadena se había extendido y detenido por qué Lu había tomado el rumbo contrario al de Isaac- ¡¿Lu qué haces?!

Yo estoy rodeada -dijo Lu preocupada viendo que tres cocodrilos estaban frente a ella, Dung solo sonrió y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago, lo tiro al suelo y lanzó otro golpe, Isaac solo rodó por el suelo quedando a cuatro patas, Lu avanzó y lanzó un golpe contra un cocodrilo, pero al momento de jalar la cadena jalo a Isaac tirándolo al suelo- tonta...Lu fíjate en lo qué haces -Isaac se levantó molesto jalando la cadena y con ella jalando a Lu haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo-

Hay Isaac ¿por qué me haces esto? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Tú concéntrate Lu tenemos que pelear al mismo tiempo -dijo Isaac serio, se vio pero Dung le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo a un lado, dos cocodrilos tomaron la carreta y comenzaron a correr a un lado-

¡La carreta, la estatua! -Lu gritó sorprendida, se levantó y los siguió-

Ahora verás -dijo Isaac molesto siguiendo a Dung, los dos corrieron a lados contrarios pero la cadena se tensó y los dos cayeron al suelo siendo jalados por la cadena- ¡Te dije que te fijaras tonta!

¡¿A quién llamas tonta?! ¡Tú eres un tonto fíjate que tenemos que ir por la estatua! -dijo Lu molesta, los dos se gruñeron pero los cocodrilos se reían mientras se robaban la estatua-

¡Nos vemos perdedores! -gritó Dung riendo, Lu e Isaac se levantaron y los siguieron corriendo, los cocodrilos estaban corriendo y rindo pero Dung sonrió y se giró, golpeó el suelo con sus manos y frente a él se liberaron varias rocas en forma de file, Lu e Isaac saltaron a un lado, esquivaron el ataque pero la cadena se atoró con una roca y los jalo haciendo que cayera, Isaac gruño y le dio un golpe a la roca para liberarse, los dos siguieron corriendo hasta que los cocodrilos pasaron por un camino curveado cerca de una rodilla, Dung y un cocodrilo los esperaron hasta que Lu gritó y salto en cuatro patas-

¡Idiota no lo hagas! -Isaac grito sorprendido, Dung y el otro cocodrilo solo saltaron esquivando el ataque de Lu, la cadena jalo a Isaac, Isaac terminó chocando con Lu y los cayeron al suelo adoloridos- por eso te dije que te fijaras

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces -dijo Lu molesta- vamos tenemos que...-Dung y el cocodrilo golpearon el suelo con fuerza, el suelo se agrietó y un pedazo de roca cayó por el acantilado, Lu e Isaac gritaron cayendo por la gran altura pero en medio de la caída había una rama, la cadena se atoró en la rama dejando que los colgarán, los dos se balancearon dos veces mientras se golpeaban hasta que se detuvieron, los dos tenían sus caras algo pegadas- nos salvamos...

A duras penas -dijo Isaac serio-

Si...jeje...si...claro -dijo Lu nerviosa y sonrojada- estas muy cerca mejor vemos cómo bajar -Lu estaba muy sonrojada mientras Isaac estaba algo molesto, vio a los lados y noto que podían bajar como si escalaran, usando las rocas- ¿qué hacemos?

Primero tendremos que desatorar la cadena de la rama -dijo Isaac serio- tendremos que trepar, ir por el mismo camino y bajar con calma tratando rocas

Claro, claro -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa, los dos se balancearon de nuevo, Isaac escaló como pudo, se acercó a la rama para desamarrar la cadena de la rama, siguió trepando con cuidado, cuando estaba del mismo lado de Lu los dos comenzaron a bajar con más cuidado hasta que llegaron al suelo- bien lo logramos, no fue fácil pero lo logramos

Escucha, esos sujetos suprimieron nuestros poderes así que no podremos atacarlos de forma directa, tendremos que idear un plan, también tenemos que ver qué hacer con esta cadena -dijo Isaac serio-

He...Bueno yo te iba a sugerir que pensáramos nuestros movimientos o nos sincronizáramos un poco para empezar a pelear -dijo Lu calmada- vamos tenemos que pensar en una estrategia

Lo mejor es recortar la distancia de la cadena para comenzar a pelear -dijo Isaac calmado- bien vamos avanzando todavía detectó su aroma

Bien practiquemos en el camino tenemos que conocer la distancia de la cadena -dijo Lu calmada- tenemos que acercarnos a la estatua un poco no tenemos que alejarnos tanto -Lu lo estaba pensando pero Isaac estaba serio formulando un plan- creo que tengo...un buen...método...para pelear...-se sonrojo un poco e Isaac le prestó atención- viendo...es un…método…algo…viejo...es solo…que tenemos que estar...muy juntos...-Lu estaba nerviosa juntando sus dedos y moviéndolos como Po solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nervioso-

¡Ya dime de qué se trata! -Isaac le levantó la voz algo molesto- este no es momento de sonrojarse y menos de ponerse nerviosa -Lu retrocedió un par de pasos sonrojada-

Podemos...usar... ...el...combate combinado...de mis...papas...-dijo Lu nerviosa-

¿Combate combinado? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿qué es el combate combinado?

Mi mama y mi papá lo inventaron hace mucho...es como...combinar…el baile…con el estilo de pelea -dijo Lu nerviosa- pero lo dos no se sueltan y bailan peleando

Me niego -dijo Isaac serio- debemos tener otra estrategia mejor que esa

No hay otra o peleamos combinados o nos volvemos a atorar en una rama colgando de nuevo -dijo Lu algo sería pero inflaba sus mejillas-

Me odiare...por esto -dijo Isaac serio y molesto, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Lu- está bien...practiquemos el combate combinado...-Lu sonrió mostrando un gran brillo en los ojos- pero no le vayas a decir nada a nadie de esto

Jurado -dijo Lu sonriendo levantando la mano izquierda pero la derecha la puso en su espalda y cruzó los dedos- vamos tenemos que practicar -Lu se acercó un poco a Isaac pero Isaac no sabía qué hacer- ¿qué pasa? Solo tienes que sujetar mis manos ya sabes como si bailáramos

No sé...bailar...-dijo Isaac calmado, Lu se sorprendió un poco- si está bien no se bailar ¿estás feliz?

Vaya hasta hay cosas en la que los genios no saben qué hacer -dijo Lu sorprendida y luego sonrió con un tono de burla- así que Isaac no es tan genio como presume -sonrió con burla e Isaac se enojó un poco- vaya el sabelotodo de Isaac tendrá que aprender de mi

Ya deja de burlarte y vamos tenemos que practicar el combate -dijo Isaac molesto, Lu sonrió y le mostró la lengua guiñando un ojo- ¿qué pasa con esa cara?

Está bien pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga -dijo Lu sonriendo, le sujetó las manos a Isaac y las levanto- tú solo sígueme te voy a guiar -se colocaron en postura de vals y comenzaron a bailar un poco- eso un poco de baile, uno dos tres, un dos tres y patada -Lu lanzó una patada a la derecha extendiendo toda la pierna- giró -los dos dieron un giro y Lu lanzó una patada horizontal- ahora tu -Isaac lanzó un golpe hacia Lu pasando por su mejilla derecha, se giró y lanzó una patada con el empeine al aire-

Bien ya lo estás entendiendo -dijo Lu sonriendo e Isaac asintió calmado- ahora trata de cargarme en su brazos y dame un giro -Lu saltó extendiendo los brazos-

Espera aún no…estoy...-Isaac tratado de detenerla pero la cargo, trató de girar y sin darse cuenta la termino soltando, Lu grito y cayó de cara en una roca- te dije que no estaba listo... ¿estás bien?

Creo...-dijo Lu en medio de la roca- pero sigamos practicando -Lu tenía la cara roja por el golpe y se giró para verlo- sigamos practicando -los dos siguieron practicando por un rato más hasta que los terminaron golpeados y cansados- creo que no…lo hicimos del todo bien...

Rayos…con esta práctica le perderemos el rastro a esos inútiles -dijo Isaac serio, los dos se fueron corriendo mientras Isaac estaba siguiendo el rastro de olor que todavía quedaba, corrieron por una hora y vieron que los cocodrilos aún estaban algo cerca- esos sujetos tenían la oportunidad de huir pero se quedaron

No importa que pienses ahora creo que podemos vencerlos -dijo Lu sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo hacia ellos-

Vaya que son unos idiotas les dije que teníamos que irnos rápido porque si no ellos nos encontrarían –dijo Dung molesto mientras sus compañeros descansaban en el suelo-

Dung mejor cálmate, además llevamos más tiempo de recorrido que ellos –dijo un cocodrilo calmado, Dung suspiro algo molesto y se tapó la cara tratando de no molestarse-

¡Alto! –Lu grito, Isaac y Lu saltaron sobre unos arbustos quedando en guardia frente a los cocodrilos- ¡Devuelve la estatua ya!

¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡¿Lo ves lelo?! –grito Dung molesto viendo al cocodrilo con el que había hablado-

Yo no sabía, y mi nombre no es Lelo e Lino –dijo el cocodrilo algo molesto-

¿A quién le importa eso? ¡Ataquen zopencos! –Dung grito molesto y los cocodrilos avanzaron corriendo hacia Lu e Isaac, Lu vio a Isaac y este asintió, los dos se toaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar al estilo del vals, Isaac le dio la vuelta a Lu haciendo que girara y le diera una patada a un cocodrilo en la cara, Isaac la soltó un momento y avanzo para darle un golpe a un cocodrilo en el estómago, Lu regreso con Isaac pero salto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al cocodrilo dejándolo en el suelo, Isaac extendió los brazos sujetando a Lu en un ligero abrazo, los dos extendieron un brazo a la derecha golpeando a un cocodrilo, Isaac sujeto las manos de Lu y Lu dio la vuelta extendiendo la pierna derecha pateando al cocodrilo en el pecho, Lu le dio un jalón a Isaac haciendo que fuera hacia ella, Isaac solo avanzo y le dio un golpe al cocodrilo en el pecho dejando que cayera al suelo herido-

Hay ero que bello, los dos están bailando –dijo Lino sonriendo, dos cocodrilos avanzaron corriendo hacia Lu e Isaac, los dos cocodrilos saltaron tratando de atacarlos, Isaac sujeto las manos de Lu, dio una media vuelta y la levanto dejando que Lu diera un Split en el aire, los cocodrilos fueron golpeados y luego cayeron al suelo, Isaac solo grito y salto golpeando a un cocodrilo en el pecho, Lu se acercó a uno y le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente-

Bravo, bravo, bravo –Lino estaba aplaudiendo sonriendo- hay eso estuvo muy bonito

Ya déjate de tonterías Lelo –dijo Dung serio- los dos son muy hábiles peleando pero aún no tienen sus poderes, no me podrán vencer si uso mi elemento –levanto los brazos golpeando el suelo liberando rocas, Isaac y Lu avanzaron corriendo, Isaac abrazo a Lu y salto esquivando una roca, soltó a Lu y ella cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, Isaac solo cayo de pie, Dung se giró lanzando un golpe con su cola de forma horizontal liberando una línea de rocas, los dos solo saltaron esquivando el golpe, Isaac le dio un golpe a una roca y la rompió, se giró y le dio una patada a la roca, la roca fue lanzada pero Dung l dio un golpe destruyéndola, Lu solo avanzo a cuatro patas en medio de la roca y le dio un golpe a Dung en el pecho con ambas manos, Dung se quejó y fue alejado, Lu se giró lanzando un golpe con su brazo derecho, Dung abrió su mandíbula tratando de darle un mordisco pero Lu sonrió y sujeto la cadena con su mano-

¿A ver qué te parece el hierro? –dijo Lu sonriendo, Dung termino mordiendo la cadena, se escuchó un crack y Dung grito de dolor-

¡Mis dientes! –Dung grito molesto y algunos pedazos de sus dientes cayeron al suelo por la mordida, Isaac y Lu gritaron dando un salto y le dieron una patada a Dung en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, Lu e Isaac lo rodearon y lo ataron con la cadena dejándolo sentado en el suelo-

Bien se acabó el camino, danos la llave –dijo Lu molesta y Dung solo se reía mostrando algunos de sus dientes rotos- eew tus dientes

Siento que me molestare la próxima vez que me vea en el espejo –dijo Dung algo molesto-

Danos la llave o Isaac te va a lastimar –dijo Lu molesta-

Está en mi bolsillo derecho y por lo que siento está cerca de una área muy sensible para un macho dijo Dung sonriendo- Isaac tú me entiendes ¿verdad? –Isaac le gruño y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auuu! Eso me dolió

Dame la llave –dijo Isaac molesto y le sujeto el cuello, Dung asintió nervioso, el mismo saco de su bolsillo una llave, Isaac la tomo y abrió los grilletes para liberar a Lu y a él, Isaac solo se taño la muñeca más calmado- Lu Ann vámonos debemos terminar la misión

Si pero ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –dijo Lu confundida viendo que Dung tenía moretones en la cara, un ojo morado y la cara hinchada, él y los demás cocodrilos estaban atados con la cadena que tenían Isaac y Lu-

Creo que tengo una idea –dijo Isaac calmado, rodo por el suelo al grupo de cocodrilos y luego se acercó a una colina- lindo viaje, _sayonara_ imbéciles –le dio una patada al grupo de cocodrilos lanzándolos por la colina y el grupo comenzó gritar mientras caían por la colina girando, Isaac se reía un poco con la boca cerrada pero Lu estaba nerviosa viéndolo reír-

 _Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo reír_ –pensó Lu nerviosa-

Bien vámonos tenemos que cumplir con una misión –dijo Isaac calmado y Lu asintió siguiéndolo, los dos siguieron con su misión y terminaron entregando la estatua a un grupo de conejos-

Vaya la estatua que llevamos días esperando al fin llego –dijo un conejo negro sonriendo- bien –el conejo se acercó a la estatua y le quito la gema de la parte del dibujo- bien gracias por traerla

¡Espere, pasamos días en el bosque acarreando esa cosa ¿y lo único que quería era la gema?! -Lu grito sorprendida-

Si nada más necesitamos la gema –dijo el conejo calmado- nadie necesita esa estatua pero él envió viene más barato si se trata de la estatua completa, con la gema completa el envío es más costoso ya que lo traen guardias armados

Entonces… ¿solo nos usó para economizar? –dijo Lu sorprendida y el conejo asintió, Lu solo bajo las orejas algo decepcionada, después de un rato los dos estaban regresando al valle en medio de la atardecer- bien parece…que todo salió diferente de lo pensado

Qué más da –dijo Isaac serio- lo mejor es regresar al palacio –Lu solo suspiro un poco triste-

 _Parece que volvió a ser el mismo Isaac de siempre_ –pensó Lu algo deprimida pero luego sonrió viendo a Isaac- _pero me siento más cercana, solo un poco, además nos pusimos a bailar en medio de un combate –_ pensó Lu sonriendo, se imaginó a ella misma siendo abrazada por Isaac, ella usaba un vestido de color blanco e Isaac usaba un traje de galo de color negro, Lu estaba sonriendo mientras se movía de forma ondulada sujetando sus mejillas- _Que maravillosa es la vida_

Oye no digas tus pensamientos en voz alta –dijo Isaac un poco nervioso, más tarde un poco antes de legar al valle los dos se detuvieron en el bosque a descansar- debemos dormir un poco –habia una fogata encendida, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo tratando de dormir-

Sabes a pesar de que casi perdemos la gema me divertí mucho –dijo Lu sonriendo- me gustó mucho usar el método de combate combinado, jamás lo habia hecho –Isaac solo la vio un momento- también me gusto ver que sonríes y que eres capaz de dar un gran esfuerzo por alcanzar tu meta, eso lo admiro –Isaac solo se dobló dándole la espalda- está bien

Lu –Isaac solo se levantó y se acercó a ella, se puso encima de ella, estaba a cuatro patas dejando Lu sorprendida y sonrojada- sabes deberías tener cuidado con lo que le dices a los machos –sonrió un momento y Lu se sonrojo- tal como lo dijo el maestro Mantis, uno nunca sabe cuándo un macho podría convertirse en un monstruo completamente

¡¿Qué…que dices?! –Lu estaba sorprendida, sonrojada y avergonzada-

Descuida, no lo hare vergonzoso para ti, seré muy amable y cuidadoso –dijo Isaac sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos-

¡No! ¡Isaac me gustas mucho, pero todavía…es muy pronto…para hacerlo! ¡Deberíamos tener una relación sana primero! -Lu grito roja de la vergüenza mientras cerraba los ojos asustada, Isaac se apartó un momento y comenzó a reír tapándose la boca, Lu se levantó y lo vio confundida-

No te asustes –dijo Isaac sonriendo- no me importa la parte sana, no es como si intentara salir contigo en lo absoluto – Isaac se reía un poco más fuerte y Lu solo se impresiono y luego se enojó-

¡AAA! ¡Que malo eres! –Lu grito molesta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque-

¿A dónde vas? Allá afuera solo encontraras más problemas –dijo Isaac sonriendo- que mal pensaba cargarte en mis brazos en la madrugada, ya para que tu durmieras más y lo tomaras como mi disculpa por haberte asustado –Lu se quedó quieta un momento, el viento soplo y Lu regreso sonriendo de forma tierna-

Bueno ya que insistes tanto –dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac solo se quedó confundido y un poco extrañado- además también es parte de otra disculpa ya que por ti casi perdemos la estatua

 _Hija de panda_ -pensó Isaac un poco molesto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, después de una noche de descanso los dos siguieron con su camino hacia el valle, en medio de la madrugada Isaac estaba cargando a Lu en su espada mientras Lu estaba dormida sonriendo soltando algo de baba- _Jamás pensé que ella se convertiría en esto para mí, ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando cuando estoy con ella?_ -pensó Isaac serio- _Desde que leí su carta de amor algo en mi anda diferente, pero no sé si me gusta este sentimiento_

-Isaac siguió caminando con Lu en su espalda, a la mañana siguiente Tigresa estaba caminando de lado a lado molesta, estaba viendo todo pero no habia señales de Isaac o Lu-

Maestra Tigresa apenas está amaneciendo lo mejor es que vuelva a dormir –dijo Kondo calmado-

Lo se Kondo pero Lu esta allá afuera y espero a que vuelva, el deber de toda madre es estar al pendiente de sus hijos –dijo Tigresa seria-

Mama, Kondo tiene razón lo mejor es que descansen además no sé qué te dijo el doctor pero es mejor que guardes reposo –dijo Himiko calmada- yo vigilo tu descansa

Está bien hija además ya no estoy en edad de estas cosas –dijo Tigresa ya un poco más cansada, la puertas se abrieron mostrando Isaac cargando a Lu en su espalda, Kondo de solo verlos se enojó hasta ponerse rojo, Tigresa y Himiko se sorprendieron al verlos así de juntos- ¡Finalmente regresan!

¡Maldito Isaac suelta a mi Lu Ann! –Kondo grito molesto-

Cállate Lu sigue dormida –dijo Isaac molesto, Kondo se sorprendió igual que Himiko al ver a Lu dormir tan feliz y cómodamente- maestra Tigresa la misión se ha completado, es todo lo que diré

Si, si está bien Isaac solo ve a dejar a Lu en su cuarto y luego descansa un poco –dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Yo lo ayudare –dijo Himiko calmada, los dos entraron a los dormitorios mientras Kondo estaba molesto y celoso-

Haaaa ese bastarde de corazón frio me las pagara –dijo Kondo molesto-

Mejor te calmas ahora ve a entrenar –dijo Tigresa molesta, Kondo solo asintió nervioso y se fue corriendo, Tigresa sonrió y fue con Isaac y Lu-

Vaya jamás me imagine que entrarías por esa puerta cargando a Lu dormida en tu espalda – dijo Himiko sonriendo- sabes creo que estas cambiando-

Cállate, no yo tengo ninguna otra intensión –dijo Isaac serio-

Yo no he dicho nada –dijo Himiko sonriendo con burla pero a Isaac no le hacía gracia, Lu fue dejada en su cuarto mientras sonreía y babeaba un poco, más tarde todos estaban reunidos en el salón de los héroes, Himiko, Eagle y Lu estaba sonriendo, Sai, Kondo y Tom sonreía, Isaac estaba serio de brazos cruzados en otro extremo él solo, en cambio Po estaba sorprendido con la boca abierta y la mandíbula llegaba al suelo-

Ti…Ti…Tigresa… ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo Po sorprendido-

Dije que estoy embarazada –dijo Tigresa sonriendo sonrojada-

¡Felicidades mama! –Lu y Himiko gritaron sonriendo abrazando a Tigresa-

¡Tendremos otro hermanito! –Lu grito sonriendo-

Que bien espero tener un hermano –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Felicidades maestros a los dos –dijo Tom sonriendo-

Sorprendente ¿Quién diría que la vieja maestra Tigresa tendría todavía bebes? –dijo Sai sonriendo- cualquiera que la viera diría, hay no esos senos ya no dan leche solo polvo –Tom estaba sonriendo asintiendo- o ya se, la maestra Tigresa es tan vieja que hasta Oogway la entreno junto a Shifu y los cinco furiosos originales

Sai si no te callas te arrancare la lengua –dijo Tigresa algo molesta, Sai se asustó y se tapó la boca asustado- pero ¿Tu que dices Po?

¿Qué que digo? ¡Estoy contento! –Po grito sonriendo, Tigresa lo abrazo con fuerza y él le regreso el abrazo algo nervioso- _Hay debí hacerme esa cirugía hace mucho_ –pensó nervioso-

Debemos pensar en nombres –dijo Lu sonriendo-

También hay que comprar muchas cosas para niño –dijo Himiko sonriendo, las dos hermanas estaban emocionadas pero Tigresa noto que Isaac era el único que no decía o habia dicho algo, así que ase acerco a el-

¿No vas a decir algo? –dijo Tigresa calmada-

Lo siento, pero felicidades, solo que no sé qué decir en estas situaciones –dijo Isaac calmado-

Descuida ya sé que debe ser difícil –dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero ten en cuenta esto aquí no hay equipos, en el palacio de Jade todos somos una familia –Isaac sonrió levemente y asintió- ahora tendrás un entrenamiento para cuando llegue él bebe –mientras todo era paz en el palacio de Jade el tigre con un parche en su ojo estaba viendo todo desde un árbol-

Finalmente lo encontré –dijo el tigre serio- el chico que tiene la oscuridad máxima en el corazón, La oscuridad de Berseck


	19. Chapter 19

**_Himiko se queda ciega, Lu y la telepatía_**

Era de noche en el valle de la paz había una ligera tormenta eléctrica esa noche, Tigresa entro corriendo al salón de los héroes-

Po ¿Dónde están las chicas? No están Sai, ni Isaac tampoco –dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Descuida los envié a una misión –dijo Po calmado- estarán de regreso una vez pasada la tormenta

¡¿Los enviaste a una misión?! ¡¿En qué pensabas?! –Tigresa molesta dejando sorprendido a Po- ¡Allá afuera se está soltando un diluvio completo, también hay una peligrosa tormenta eléctrica!

Relájate Tigresa, le haces daño al bebe –dijo Po nervioso, Tigresa estaba respirando de forma un poco alterada y se fue calmando poco a poco- ok mira ya está, solo cálmate un poco más, todo estará bien además Himiko puede soportar las ondas de rayos estarán bien

Si eso creo pero todavía estoy nerviosa por mis bebes y esos dos que las acompañaron –dijo Tigresa nerviosa- por cierto ¿a qué clase de misión los enviaste?

A detener a Tong Fo el cual creo que se robó un pararrayos y que estaría en una plataforma elevada de madera atrayendo los rayos –dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa se quedó sorprendida y con un tic en el ojo derecho- ¿Estuvo mal?

¡SI! ¡Mis bebes se van quemar si van a ese lugar! –Tigresa grito molesta y Po se asustó un poco, en otro lado cerca de un risco, Lu, Himiko, Isaac y Sai estaban trepando lo que parecía una plataforma hecha de madera con varios pisos de alto-

Es increíble que papá nos mandara a un misión suicida como esta –dijo Lu sorprendida-

No te quejes tanto hermanita –dijo Himiko calmada, siguieron trepando un poco la plataforma- debemos seguir a Tong Fo antes de que haga algo que destruya el valle –más arriba estaba Tong Fo sonriendo viendo un cuarzo azul en su mano y frente a él estaba un bastón de metal-

Bien ya casi es hora, solo hay que esperar a que la tormenta llegue a su punto más crítico por estos lados –dijo Tong Fo sonriendo- dentro de poco el poder más increíble de todos será mío, abuelito

Bien chicas debemos ser más rápido, todos usen sus garras –dijo Sai sonriendo, todos sacaron sus garras pero Lu salió corriendo junto a Himiko, las dos estaban corriendo trepando por la plataforma- vaya sí que son rápidas ¿Tu qué opinas Isaac?

 _Si, Isaac esta por alagarme_ –pensó Lu sonriendo pero Isaac estaba gruñendo un poco tratando de trepar-

Está bien que vayan a la cima y detengan a Tong Fo nosotros apenas podemos seguir el paso –dijo Isaac serio, Lu solo suspiro y siguió su camino- al menos sabemos que Himiko no lo echara a perder

¿Acaso dijiste que podría echarlo todo a perder? –dijo Lu algo molesta viendo a Isaac-

No lo pienso, lo creo –dijo Isaac serio-

Ya dejen su discusión de novios tenemos una misión que cumplir –dijo Himiko seria-

¿Pleito de novios? –Lu se sonrojo y un brillo le apareció en los ojos- no…como puedes pensar…algo como eso…pero lindo…-Lu estaba sonrojada y en su mundo cuando un rayo sonó y la saco de su trance-

La tormenta está empeorando –dijo Himiko sorprendida- démonos prisa Lu –las dos felinas asintieron y siguieron su camino hasta la cima de la plataforma, en la cima Tong estaba colocándose un casco de metal con una manguera conectada al pararrayos, en la punta del pararrayos estaba el cuarzo azul-

Bien ya casi solo un poco más –dijo Tong Fo sonriendo, los rayos eran atraídos y levanto el pararrayos para dejarlo de pie- que comience

Lo único que veras comenzar es nuestra pelea –dijo Himiko seria, Lu y Himiko cayeron de pie frente a el-

Ah las hijas del Guerrero Dragón –dijo Tong Fo molesto- bien si quieren intervenir en esto atrévanse ero las abierto que posiblemente no saldrán de este lugar con vida

Eso lo veremos renacuajo ojón –dijo Lu molesta, los tres avanzaron pero Tong Fo cayó al suelo derrapando pero Lu apareció frente a el dándole un golpe en el cuerpo, Tong Fo se enojó un poco y salto dándole una patada en el mentón, se giró y lanzo una patada de talón, Himiko lo detuvo con sus manos, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, avanzo y le dio un golpe directo en el cuerpo, Tong Fo se quejó siendo empujo, Himiko y Tong Fo avanzaron corriendo, Himiko lanzo un golpe pero Tong Fo salto esquivando el ataque, cayo detrás de Himiko y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que se quejara, Tong Fo avanzo y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Himiko se quejó y se levantó lanzando un golpe con el codo pero Tong Fo la detuvo con sus manso, Lu grito y avanzo corriendo, Tong Fo se giró y se sorprendió de ver que Lu tenía el pararrayos en las manos-

¡No! ¡No suelta el pararrayos idiota! –Tong Fo grito sorprendido, pero Lu grito y le dio un golpe en la cara con la punta del pararrayos, Tong Fo solo se quejó y fue lanzado lejos cayendo por un lado, Isaac y Sai solo lo vieron caer hasta una roca de cara- ¡AAAAAchieeee! ¡Me acabo de romper toda…la…cola!

Oh si, oh si, en tu cara te gane –dijo Lu sonriendo, estaba moviendo el pararrayos como un bastón, lanzaba golpeas al frente bailando un poco-

Gracias por la ayuda hermana –dijo Himiko sonriendo- ahora vámonos mama debe estar preocupada y no debemos hacer que se estrese en su estado

Entendido pero déjame disfrutarlo un poco más –dijo Lu sonriendo moviendo el pararrayos preocupando y asustando a Sai y a Isaac, Lu extendió el brazo derecho y comenzó a girar el pararrayos en su mano-

¡Lu Ann debes soltar el pararrayos! –Isaac grito un poco preocupado- ¡Idiota suelta el pararrayos!

¡Te dije que no me llamaras idiota! –Lu le grito más molesta- Además ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –en eso un rayo sonó en el cielo y cayo siendo atraído por el pararrayos de Lu, el rayo golpeo el pararrayos y Lu grito sintiendo una descarga en todo el cuerpo-

¡Lu! –Himiko grito asustada y se acercó pero el rayo soltó un gran resplandor frente a ella, el rato término explotando frente a las dos hembras haciendo que Himiko cayera por un lado y Lu por otro lado, el pararrayos estaba quemado y poco derretido, el pararrayo solo cayó por otro extremo con el cuarzo en la punta-

¡Idiota, Himiko! –Isaac grito sorprendido viendo como Lu caía por un lado-

¡Himiko, Lu! –Sai solo grito asustado viendo a ambas hembras, los dos machos saltaron de donde estaban, Isaac atrapo a Lu en sus brazos, comenzó a caer pero creo una espada de energía, la clavo en un poste de la plataforma y quedo sostenido por la espada, por otro lado Sai solo salto a cuatro patas, sujeto a Himiko en sus brazos, vio una viga de forma cruzada y la sujeto con su cola, se atrajo con la fuerza de su cola y se atrajo para sujetar la orilla de un piso de la plataforma, los dos solo aplicaron sus fuerzas empujándose y cayeron de pie en unos de los pisos cargando a ambas felinas-

¿Cómo esta Himiko? –dijo Isaac serio pero Sai la recostó en el suelo y le reviso el pulso dejando sus orejas en el pecho de Himiko-

Esta viva pero el pelo de su cara esta levemente quemado –dijo Sai calmado- estará fuera de peligro, pero ¿Cómo esta Lu? –Isaac la reviso, reviso su respiración, su pulso y luego su mano-

Esta respirando, pulso normal pero su mano derecha esta levemente herida por la quemadura -dijo Isaac serio- que chica de verdad no me hizo caso y este es el resultado

No la culpes de nada lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llevarlas a la aldea y rápido –dijo Sai calmado, Isaac asintió, después de un largo rato Lu y Himiko estaban recostadas en un cuarto juntas-

Te dije que esa misión era muy peligrosa –dijo Tigresa molesta- ahora mira lo que paso nuestras niñas están cama y una podría estar herida de peligro

Tigresa cálmate ya llame a una especialista para estos casos, no tardará mucho en venir –dijo Po calmado, se escucharon uno pasos de alguien corriendo y por la puerta principal vieron a Kajo junto a Boa- Boa que bueno que vienes

Sí, no me gusta decir que esto me genera placer pero voy a revisar a tus hijas –dijo Boa calmada- hija tráeme agua caliente

Entendido mama –dijo Kajo calmada, se retiró corriendo-

Los demás quiero que se vayan retirando –dijo Boa calmada y los demás asintieron menos Kondo el cual estaba llorando viendo a Lu-

Lu, Lu, mi hermosa y perfecta Lu, por favor resiste –dijo Kondo preocupado y llorando-

Gorila por favor vete y aléjate de aquí –dijo Boa molesta-

No, no quiero, ese bastardo de corazón frio –Kondo señalo a Isaac algo molesto- tiene toda la culpa de que Lu saliera herida, no se lo voy a perdonar, tú tienes toda la culpa de lo que paso a mi Lu

Kondo es mejor que te calmes no estas ayudando aquí –dijo Tom molesto-

Ninguno lo hace es mejor que se vayan –dijo Boa molesta- Eagle Tigresa quédense aquí las necesitare

Entendido –dijo Eagle calmada, los machos salieron de lugar mientras Kajo regresaba con una olla llena de agua caliente, todos estaban en el patio callados y preocupados, Po estaba sentado en los escalones apretando su bastón-

Maldición, maldición, maldición –Kondo estaba molesto golpeando la pared-

Kondo cálmate, no le haremos ningún bien a nadie así –dijo Tom serio-

¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?! –Kondo grito molesto-

Lo dijo es verdad, tus gritos solo molestan a la gente –dijo Isaac serio y Kondo lo vio molesto-

¡Tu mejor ni hables bastardo frio! –Kondo lo señalo molesto- por tu culpa Lu está herida e inconsciente en ese cuarto tú tienes toda la culpa de que le esté pasando todo esto –le sujeto el cuello de la camisa- todos estamos muy preocupados y tú eres el único al que no le importa, al menos podrías mostrar un signo de que te importa

Cállate solo molestas –dijo Isaac serio-

Ya me cansaste –dijo Kondo molesto, estaba por darle un golpe pero Po solo golpeo el suelo con su bastón, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y todos vieron a Po, todos se pusieron algo asustados-

Suficiente de peleas, Kondo deja de culpar a Isaac por lo que paso –dijo Po serio- Kondo suéltalo –Kondo asintió y soltó a Isaac- pero él tiene un punto a favor, ¿Por qué no muestras signos que te preocupa esto?

No lo sé, simplemente recuerdo que le había dicho a Lu Ann que soltara ese pararrayos pero no me hizo caso, cuando menos se dio cuenta el rayo la golpeo –dijo Isaac serio- nada de esto es mi culpa –Po abrió levemente los ojos y lo vio-

 _Ahora entiendo, no estas molesto con Lu, estas preocupado y molesto contigo mismo por no haberla detenido_ –pensó Po serio al verlo-

Bueno todos cálmense estaremos esperando algo de parte de Boa, le tengo mucha confianza –dijo Po serio-

Maestro ¿Cómo fue que la maestra Boa llego tan rápido? –dijo Sai confundido-

Ella me mandó un mensaje hace días que iba a darme una visita que quería decirme de algo importante, pero también trajo a su hija eso fue nuevo –dijo Po calmado-

¿Qué clase de cosas importantes le tiene que decir? –dijo Tom calmado-

No lo sé, pero cuando lo sepa se los diré a su tiempo, por ahora solo mantengan la calma –dijo Po calmado, todos asintieron y se relajaron, después de unos minutos salió Boa, un poco calmada junto a su hija Kajo- Boa ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Todo está bien Po, pro tienen ligeras quemaduras por el rayo, tuvimos suerte que Lu y Himiko sean muy resistentes por sus poderes porque si no hubiera salió todo mal –dijo Boa sonriendo-

Qué alivio –dijo Po calmado- ¿ya podemos pasar a verlas?

Claro que si –dijo Boa calmada, Kondo salió corriendo primero dejando a los demás atrás, Isaac, Sai y Tom lo siguieron más calmados- vaya ese gorila sí que es rápido

Si, lo que pasa es que le gusta mi hija –dijo Po sonriendo-

Que bien el amor de joven siempre es bueno –dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Hija ve a dentro con los demás, yo tengo un tema que tratar con Po –dijo Boa calmada, Kajo asintió y se fue de regreso a los dormitorios- bien ya que estamos solos…

No le seré infiel a Tigresa contigo –dijo Po sonriendo y Boa se reía un poco dándole un golpe en la cara con la cola- ¡Hay y eso ¿Por qué?!

Por ser un tonto –dijo Boa sonriendo- pero dejando las bromas de lado tengo algo de que hablar contigo pero primero ve a ver a tu hija -Po asintió y se fue caminando, cuando llegó a los dormitorios vio a todos reunidos en la puerta, Tigresa estaba sujetando la mano de Lu esperando a que despertara- 

Tigresa -Po la llamó y se acercó a ella- ¿cómo están?

Ya están bien y fuera de peligro, corrimos con suerte nuestras bebes son muy fuertes -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ahora Sai quiero escuchar lo que pasó, todo completamente 

Bueno llegamos a una plataforma en medio de las colinas, Tong Fo estaba tratando de hacer algo no un cuarzo y el pararrayos, Himiko y Lu lograron subir al menos más rápido que nosotros, cuando llegaron tuvieron una pelea en donde lograron detener a Tong Fo pero Lu todavía tenía el pararrayos y lo giraba en su mano, Isaac le dijo que lo dejara pero ella no hizo caso y siguió jugando con el -dijo Sai calmado-

Cuando menos se dio cuenta el rayo fue atraído y la golpeó -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Dónde está el cuarzo? -dijo Po serio-

Lo único que vi fue que se casó junto al pararrayos -dijo Isaac calmado- Tong Fo estaba herido pero se fue, nuestra prioridad fue traer a Himiko y a Lu con vida

Entiendo bien hecho a ambos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Sai sonrió pero Isaac solo cerró los ojos cruzándose brazos, en un momento ambas hembras comenzaron a moverse y a quejarse-

Ya están despertando -dijo Eagle sonriendo- que alivio

Hay...mi cabeza...-dijo Lu medio dormida- hay mi mano...

Hay... ¿por qué me arde tanto la cara? -dijo Himiko medio dormida, Lu abrió los ojos y vio a todos-

Hola...-Lu sonrió y Tigresa lloro sujetando a Lu con fuerza- hay...mama no puedo...respirar

 _Pobre chica casi la perdemos_ -pensó Kajo nerviosa-

 _Ya están_ _bien que alivio_ -pensó Tom sonriendo-

 _Bien ya despertó, ahora no podrán culparme si algo malo le pasa_ -pensó Isaac calmado-

¿Nada más eso te preocupa? Que te culpen si algo malo me pasa Isaac -dijo Lu molesta viendo a Isaac el cual parecía sorprendido- además ¿cómo le haces para hablar sin mover los labios? -los demás la vieron confundidos-

 _Ahora está tonta ¿de qué habla?_ -pensó Isaac confundido-

Ya deja de llamarme tonta, sé muy bien que dijiste que esperabas que no te culparán si algo malo me llegaba a pasar -dijo Lu molesta, Tigresa vio confundida a Isaac y luego a Lu-

Eh…Lu Isaac no ha dicho nada -dijo Sai calmado- _Genial ahora está actuando más extraño de lo normal_

¿Como que más extraño de lo normal? ¿Acaso hago cosas extrañas en la semana?, Sai sabes que escucho lo que dices -dijo Lu calmada, todos vieron a Isaac, a Sai y luego a Lu-

Lu ninguno de ellos ha dicho nada -dijo Tom confundido-

¿Te sientes bien? -dijo Eagle calmada- ese rayo te golpeo algo fuerte

Estoy bien...solo me duele la mano...y un poco la cabeza -dijo Lu calmada-

¿Podrían mantener la voz un poco baja por favor? Siento que mi cabeza suena con fuerza -dijo Himiko adolorida- también podrían encender la luz está muy oscuro -Himiko tenía los ojos abiertos viendo a los lados-

Hija... ¿estás bien? -dijo Po confundido-

Si papa estoy bien, solo que no te puedo ver -dijo Himiko calmada, Po estaba frente a ella moviendo la mano frente a sus ojos- puedo sentir...qué pasa una brisa frente a mí pero no veo que es -Po se hizo a un lado dejando que Kajo la revisará- ¿Quién es?

Himiko, soy Kajo hija de la maestra Boa -dijo Kajo calmada, movió la mano frente a ella- ¿puedes verme?

No...solo te escucho y te huelo...pero no puedo verte... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando? -dijo Himiko asustada- no veo -Isaac y los demás se asustaron por lo que dijo-

 _¿Acaso se quedó ciega porque el rayo exploto frente a ella?_ -pensó Isaac un poco preocupado-  
¡Un rayo! ¡¿Cual rayo?! -Lu levantó la voz asustada y todos la vieron- el rayo que me golpeó ¿la dejó ciega? Ya dejen sus juegos de ventrílocuos quiero saber cómo está Himiko

Esperen, Sai ¿qué forma tenía el cuarzo que tenía Tong Fo? -dijo Po serio-

Yo si lo recuerdo papa, era azul claro, con forma de un diamante, dentro parecía que había rayos -dijo Himiko nerviosa- es todo lo que recuerdo

Tranquila mi niña -dijo Tigresa preocupada y le dio un abrazo a Himiko-

Esto es lo que temía -dijo Po serio, vio a Lu y pensó- ¿Puedes escuchar lo que pienso Lu?

Creo que si papa -dijo Lu nerviosa y confundida- espera... ¿esos...fueron...tus...?

Si tal como lo pensé -dijo Po serio- ese cuarzo con él se toparon fue el Cuarzo que permite leer mentes, lo llamo el Cuarzo de la mente

¿Que hace esa cosa? -dijo Eagle confundida- ¿eso tiene que ver que Lu actúe tan extraño?

Si, verán hace tiempo cuando Tigresa era una niña Shifu tuvo una misión importante -dijo Po calmado-

Uuuuuu de eso hace tantos kilos -dijo Kondo sonriendo y Tigresa le dio una fea mirada dejándolo asustado- perdón pensé que les haría bien reír un poco

No, tú pensaste que quieras burlarte de mí mama a la primera oportunidad -dijo Lu calmada y Kondo se puso más nervioso- bien sigue papa

Bueno cuando Shifu estaba vivo el enfrentó al abuelo de Tong Fo, pero el abuelo de Tong Fo se había dejado vencer todo porque ya no soportaba tener el poder de leer las mentes -dijo Po serio-

¿Leer las mentes? ¿Eso es posible? -dijo Eagle sorprendida-

Así es, el Cuarzo que Lu y Himiko encontraron, al ser impactado por un rayo este le transfiere su poder a su usuario, en este caso Lu, el abuelo de Tong Fo podía leer las mentes, podía saber cómo atacarían, donde y cuando atacarían -dijo Po serio-

Pero esto se puede solucionar ¿verdad? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Si, princesa no te asustes todo saldrá bien -dijo Po sonriendo- hasta que vuelvas loca

¿Loca? ¿Cómo loca? -dijo Lu nerviosa y se levantó de la cama, se acercó y sujeto a Po de los hombros- papa tienes que decirme ¿cómo loca? ¿Cómo esas personas que hablan con sus muñecos imaginando que son personas de verdad?

Y ahí va mi secreto de los inocentes años -dijo Kondo nervioso-

¿O como buajajajajajajaja? -Lu comenzó a reír de forma extraña girando los ojos, Po estaba sorprendidos y nervioso-

Más como lo segundo -dijo Po nervioso-

Hay no...-dijo Lu nerviosa- es verdad ¿Himiko cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien tienes miedo?

Si tengo miedo, no puedo ver hermana -dijo Himiko nerviosa y asustada-

Ya traje a mi mama -dijo Kajo nerviosa dejando que Boa pasara al cuarto, se acercó a Himiko y la reviso- mama Himiko dice que no puede ver y que del rayo exploto frente a ella

El rayo ¿soltó un fuerte resplandor? -dijo Boa calmada revisando los ojos de Himiko-

Si, fue como un gran brillo y término inconsciente -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Lo que me temía, el resplandor la dejó ciega, posiblemente temporalmente, esto podría quitarse en un rato o en unos días -dijo Boa calmada- el caso es que tiene que reposar y descansar

Está bien tratare de relajarme -dijo Himiko calmada-

Kajo quiero que te quedes para verificar como se siente Himiko -dijo Boa calmada-

Claro mama -dijo Kajo calmada- lo mejor es que todos saltar y dejen que Himiko tome un descanso

Antes de que se vayan, mama y Lu ¿me harían compañía hasta que me quede dormida? -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Claro hija me quedaré contigo, pero lo mejor es que Lu se vaya a su cuarto a descansar -dijo Tigresa calmada- Isaac quédate en su lugar

Está bien -dijo Isaac serio-

Claro mama, no sabemos qué efectos tenga el rayo en mi cuerpo -dijo Lu calmada, todos se fueron retirando dejando a Tigresa sola con Himiko e Isaac-

¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Comida o agua? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Quiero agua, un poco por favor -dijo Himiko calmada y cerró los ojos- voy a tratar de calmarme y de recuperar mí vista -Lu estaba viendo todo desde la puerta, Isaac se levantó y salió del cuarto-

¿Podrías traerme algo? -dijo Lu calmada, Isaac la vio un segundo y ella se sorprendió- unas galletas y agua

Está bien -dijo Isaac serio y se retiró, Lu estaba sorprendida, entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama-

¿Que fue eso...? Por un momento...sentí algo...de ¿miedo? -dijo Lu algo extrañada, mientras tanto en las colinas, Tong Fo estaba revisando el Cuarzo saque se había caído por la plataforma, el pararrayos estaba quemado pero el cuarzo estaba destruido-

No, no, no, esos mocosos entrometidos destruyeron mi cuarzo, pero lo que es pero aún su poder parece que ya no está -dijo Tong Fo molesto revisando los pedazos- ¿ahora qué haré?

Recuperarlos de la persona que los tiene -dijo un tigre de bengala con del parche en el ojo y Tong Fo lo vio sorprendido-

¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y quién eres tú? -dijo Tong Fo serio-

Mejor que cuides tu boca ante Scarge -dijo un segundo tigre de bengala con ojos morados pero su cuerpo era muy delgado casi esquelético- él es Scarge sama, el mejor peleador y asesino de todo Japón, yo soy Shon su mayor estudiante y seguidor

¿Qué es lo que quieren? -dijo Tong Fo serio-

Pequeña rata guarda silencio, solo venimos para ayudarte con todo esto, tú estás buscando el poder de cuarzo y nosotros estamos buscando al lobo que estaba junto a la tigresa blanca -dijo Shon serio-

Te ofrezco un trato -dijo Scarge calmado- tú ayúdame a capturar a ese lobo y tú tendrás el poder del cuarzo de regreso

Eso suena bien para mí -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo- pero no se atrevan a traicionarme, créanme no sería bueno que me tuvieran como enemigo

Lo mismo te digo -dijo Scarge serio- tengo un plan y más te vale sur lo cumplas al pie de la letra -Tong Fo solo asintió sonriendo, de regreso en el palacio Isaac iba de regreso con una bandeja, en ella tenía dos vamos con agua y un plato no galletas, estaba pasando por el salón de los héroes cuando se detuvo al ver a Boa hablando con Po-

Está es la información que hemos reunido en los últimos meses -dijo Boa sería- Lamentablemente no se han encontrado cuerpos o algún rastro de parte de estos animales

Que trágico -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿cuantos han sido?

Un total de 150 jóvenes, 20 machos, 30 cachorros separados de sus madres, y 100 jóvenes hembras como tus hijas o menos -dijo Boa nerviosa- pensamos que es una red de tráfico animal

Deben estarlos secuestrando de sus aldeas -dijo Po serio- ¿qué hay de las aldeas de donde vivían?

Fueron atacadas quemadas y la mayoría de animales escaparon solo unos pocos sobrevivieron -dijo Boa algo nerviosa- Po está misión es muy peligrosa e importante, los Guardianes estamos rodeando nuestros cuadrantes pero por alguna razón cuando llegamos ya es tarde, Byakun les siguió el rastro pero los perdió en las orillas de las bahías ahí es donde comenzamos a pensar que están usando barcos para transportarse

Deben estar en el mar -dijo Po serio- deben ser piratas

Si, es más me llego esto hace unos días -dijo Boa calmada, mostró una carta a con un sello hecho de cera, Po se sorprendió y lo tomo, reconoció el sello, solo lo abrió y saco la carta- ya la leí "ellos" comenzaron a moverse, todos guiados por ella Po -Po levantó la vista sorprendido-

¿Él te ha dicho algo? -dijo Po calmado- 

Si, encontraron un barco con más de doce animales, todas hembras pero no hablaban ni chino, ni coreano o japonés -dijo Boa calmada- creemos que son de otras tierras, están tratando de hacerlos sentir mejor para que hablen veremos que podemos conseguir  
Ya veo -dijo Po calmado- confió que ellos podrán hacer algo -Isaac estaba escuchando todo con atención- escuche que...se...caso...

Así es, los dos -dijo Boa sonriendo y Po asintió- la boda fue hermosa 

No me invitaron...-dijo Po nervioso, Boa se tapó la boca y Po soltó lágrimas de forma divertida- si lo sé, nadie me respeta -Isaac solo suspiro y se fue- 

Así que...hay algo más que está pasando allá afuera -pensó Isaac serio- será mejor que me quede callado antes de que Lu me oiga -Isaac llego a los dormitorios y se acercó primero al de Himiko-

Su vaso de agua -dijo Isaac calmado- 

Gracias -dijo Himiko calmada mientras Tigresa tomaba el veo y se lo acerco para que tomara algo de agua- gracias mama, vaya jamás imagina que Isaac se ablandara de esa forma

Lo mismo debió decirle tu padre a tu madre la noche en que casi destruye el palacio no u bola de fuego -dijo Isaac calmado y Tigresa se sonrojó un poco- 

¡¿Quién te contó eso?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida- 

El maestro Po y los aldeanos Del Valle lo cuentan en cada cumpleaños de Lu Ann -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko se estaba riendo un poco y Tigresa se sonrojó-

Vaya el serio y amargado Isaac es todo un bromista -dijo Himiko comida- de seguro debo estar dormida porque esto jamás pasaría en la vida real

¿Que él jamás hace bromas? -dijo Kajo calmada y confundida viendo a Isaac-

No, tal como lo ves es como es -dijo Himiko sonriendo- el no hace bromas -Kajo lo vio de cerca, de pies a cabeza- ¿qué está haciendo?

Lo está revisando -dijo Tigresa confundida, Kajo se colocó detrás de Isaac, le reviso la cola, la espalda, la cabeza, se giró y luego lo vio de frente- ¿qué haces?

Es que siento que lo he visto en otro lado -dijo Kajo confundida- no sé dónde...esos ojos...ese hocico, incluso ese cuerpo

Creo que me debes estar confundiendo con alguien más -dijo Isaac calmado- tengo que ver cómo está Lu Ann -las hembras estaban asintiendo e Isaac salió del cuarto para ir al de Lu-

Tu comida o lo que pediste -dijo Isaac calmado-

Gracias -dijo Lu sonriendo, estaba sentada en la cama- ¿ya ves cómo puedes ser servicial si te lo propones?

Mejor no digas nada -dijo Isaac calmado, le colocó la comida en una mesa y ella comenzó a comer tranquilamente, Isaac se sentó a su lado y la vio- se bien que puedes saber lo que pienso así que será mejor que no piense en nada

No creo que eso funcione...creo que pude escuchar tus pensamientos en el otro cuarto -dijo Lu calmada- espera -se acercó a la pared frente a ella y la golpeó- ¡Ya deja esas revistas Sai y deja la loción en el suelo o te quedarás ciego!

¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! -Sai gritó nervioso en otro cuarto-

¡Porque desde aquí puedo sentir tus pensamientos calenturientos! -gritó Lu molesta y sonrojada, Isaac suspiro y escucho como Sai se quejaba- bueno...cuando esa chica te estaba revisando...-se enojó un poco y apretó los puños inflando sus mejillas- sentí que ella te reconocía por la apariencia y sentí que tú estabas sintiendo...

¿Enojo? -dijo Isaac serio-

No, tu mente decía apártate pero tu corazón tenía curiosidad -dijo Lu calmada- la pude sentir, es como si una parte de ti quería saber más sobre ti mismo

Mejor come y duérmete Lu, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso -dijo Isaac calmado-

Vamos...se un poco más amable -dijo Lu sonriendo- podemos hablar un poco -Sai estaba escuchando todo sonriendo y le llegó una idea haciéndolo sonreír-

 _Hey Lu, hey Lu, si escuchas lo que pienso solo da un golpe a la pared con la cola_ -pensó Sai sonriendo, Lu vio a la pared y le dio un golpe a la pared- _Bien escucha, aunque no lo parece Isaac estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando te golpeó el rayo, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse por ti y te atrapo en sus brazos sin importarle caer al vacío_ -Lu sonrió y se sonrojó mientras Sai se sentaba en su cama y sonreía-

¿Por qué me vez así? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Gracias...por salvarme -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada, Isaac se molestó un poco y golpeó la pared-

Sai no le digas nada más -dijo Isaac molesto y levemente rojo, Sai se comenzaba a reír un poco e Isaac se molestaba- maldito gato roñoso

No debes sentirte avergonzado -dijo Lu sonriendo- fue un gran gesto el tuyo  
Somos compañeros, eso es todo, si no te hubiera ayudado sería como insultar a mi maestro a... a...tu padre -dijo Isaac serio y Lu notó como le costaba decir padre-

¿Acaso tú me odias? -dijo Lu deprimida, Isaac no dijo nada, no pensó nada, solo se levantó y comenzó a salir de ahí- espera Isaac al menos dime si tú...

No te odio, solo te tengo celos -dijo Isaac serio y salió del cuarto sin pensar nada más dejando sorprendida a Lu, del otro lado de las paredes, Eagle, Sai y Tom habían escuchado todo-

¿Me tiene celos? -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿por qué?

¿Por qué Isaac le tiene celos? -dijeron Tom, Sai y Eagle confundidos, Tigresa había visto todo y suspiro sonriendo-

¿Que pasa mama? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que Isaac se abra un poco más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- solo Lu lo logrará

 _ **Adelanto-**_ Lu estaba barriendo sonriendo viendo el salón de los héroes, Isaac estaba meditando un momento sin su camisa-

Escucha el plan es secuestraron a Lu Ann para robarle esos poderes que tiene -dijo Shon sonriendo mientras Lu estaba sonrojada viendo a Isaac y se reía un poco-

No pienso dejar que vayan a una misión sin mí -dijo Himiko molesta, trato de caminar pero Isaac la atrapó en sus brazos- quiero ir con ustedes

No te dejaré ir ciega así nada más -dijo Isaac serio cargando a Himiko en sus brazos, en otro momento Isaac estaba sobre Himiko la cual estaba acostada en el suelo e Isaac estaba a cuatro patas con una cara de sufrimiento- yo te protegeré Himiko

Ahora mismo te voy a hacer pedazos Isaac, juro que tendré tu fuerza último Shiffer -dijo Shon sonriendo viendo a Isaac tirado en el suelo dejando manchas de sangre en la tierra-

¿Que te pasó Isaac? -Himiko estaba asustada mientras Isaac abría los ojos mostrando que toda la pupila era roja carmesí- próximo capítulo _**El despertar de un corazón negro**_


	20. Chapter 20

**El despertar de un corazón negro**

Era una noche tormentosa en el Valle de La Paz, Kajo estaba revisando a Himiko la cual aún seguía ciega después de su misión del día anterior, Himiko estaba asustada pero Tigresa estaba con ella dándole un poco de apoyo, en cambio Po estaba dándole algo de cuidado junto a Tigresa-

¿Cómo te sientes Himiko? -dijo Po calmado-

Ya un poco mejor pero Kajo me dejo vendados los ojos para que me calmara y relajarme -dijo Himiko calmada, tenía los ojos vendados y parecía que estaba más calmada- papa ¿cómo está Lu?

Estoy bien hermana Isaac me cuidara como castigo mañana -dijo Lu sonriendo-

 _Maldita sea su habilidad metiche de leer la mente_ -dijo Himiko algo molesta-

Ya escuche eso -dijo Lu algo molesta-

Sensible -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿cómo estás mama? ¿El estrés no te afecto?

Descuida, he criado a dos niñas pequeñas, he soportado el palacio lleno de niños, he soportado las estupideces de machos idiotas en este palacio varías veces, he criado y educado a un esposo, esto apenas me afecta -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Himiko sonrió pero con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Po por su parte tenía los ojos entrecerrados algo avergonzado-

Bueno...creo que vamos a tener que descansar esta noche -dijo Po calmado, todos estaban dormidos mientras el sol estaba por salir en el horizonte, Isaac estaba dormido pero parecía que estaba sufriendo, estaba sudando y jadeando un poco-

 **Pesadilla de Isaac-** Isaac estabas corriendo a cuatro patas en un mundo completamente negro, estaba corriendo sin saber a dónde ir-

 _¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame Isaac!_ -se escucharon varios gritos de una mujer, Isaac estaba corriendo con toda la fuerza que tenía- _¡Auxilio Isaac! ¡Sálvame por favor!_

 _¡Resiste! ¡Resiste por favor!_ -Isaac estaba gritando asustada tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz- _¡Tsui Ling! ¡Tsui Ling!_ -Isaac grito asustado pero cuando vio sus manos estaba cubierto de sangre, tenía las manos manchadas y frente a él estaba una loba de pelo blanco y café claro con ojos verdes, parecía que estaba sin ropa y tenía algunas manchas-

 _Había...confiado...en ti.._.-dijo la hembra en un tono triste mientras Isaac solo estaba asustado- **fin de la pesadilla** -

¡AAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac grito despertando, estaba asustado, respiraba agitado, estaba cubierto de su propio sudor, temblaba del miedo-

¿Que me pasó? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvió a aparecer? -dijo Isaac asustado, de tallo la cabeza y vio sus propias manos- no puedo creerlo estoy...temblando...-Isaac solo grupo y se volvió a levantar, estaba usando su pantalón nada más, camino por el pasillo y llego al patio, solo se sentó y medito por un momento- olvida el miedo, destrúyelo, olvídalo...olvídala -siguió meditando por esa mañana, más tarde Lu estaba barriendo el salón de los héroes sonriendo, estaba tarareando una canción cuando vio que Isaac estaba caminando sin su playera-

Ah...Isaac buenos días -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Buenos días -dijo Isaac serio, siguió su camino y llegó al estanque de lágrimas, tomó un poco de agua y se mojó la cara- ¿Himiko todavía no se levanta?

Eh...no...ella sigue durmiendo, le es difícil levantarse debido a que esta ciega, confunde estar ciega con dormir -dijo Lu nerviosa- ¿estás bien?

Si -dijo Isaac serio, él tenía su mente en blanco y siguió su camino-

Creo que mis poderes se fueron porque no puedo leer tu mente -dijo Lu calmada- ¿por qué será?

No estoy pensando en nada, sabía que querías leer mi mente después de lo que te dije ayer -dijo Isaac serio- voy a entrenar, dile a Himiko si necesita ayuda que me busque -le dio la espalda y se fue de ahí dejando a Lu sorprendida-

No puedo escuchar lo que está pensando pero en su mente puedo sentir que está...sufriendo...mucho -pensó Lu algo nerviosa, Isaac siguió su camino y se topó con Po-

Buenos días maestro Po -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuche gritar en medio de la madrugada -dijo Po tranquilo-

No es nada maestro -dijo Isaac calmado- solo fue una estúpida pesadilla, estaré bien después de que la olvide

Sabes que puedes tenerme la confianza de contarme lo que sea -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac estaba serio y suspiro-

Gracias por el consejo -dijo Isaac serio y se retiró caminando, Po lo vio un momento y se quedó sorprendido-

 _Por un momento pensé que podría confiar en mí_ -pensó Po intranquilo, en las habitaciones, Himiko se estaba levantando, parpadeo y Kajo la revisaba sobretodo en sus ojos-

Sigo sin ver -dijo Himiko nerviosa- tengo miedo...

Relájate, la tensión te hará mal -dijo Kajo nerviosa- solo cálmate ya verás que dentro de poco tu visión regresará solo relájate

Entendido -dijo Himiko intranquila, Kajo tenía una bandeja con agua caliente y unas vendas- ¿qué piensas hacer?

Relájate solo te pondré unas vendas con agua caliente esto debe hacer que tus ojos se relajen un poco –dijo Kajo sonriendo, le vendo los ojos a Himiko de nuevo y ella sonrió-

Si creo que me relaja -dijo Himiko sonriendo- gracias ¿oye y mi mama?

Ella dijo que iría al pueblo no mi madre por unas medicinas -dijo Kajo calmada- ¿necesitas algo?

Ayuda con unas cosas por favor -dijo Himiko calmada, Kajo asintió, después de que Himiko se prepara estaba lista para empezar su entrenamiento- dime Kajo ¿cómo mi doctora puedo hacer esfuerzos?

No, te recomiendo que mejor no hagas nada en ese estado tuyo -dijo Kajo calmada- si usas mucha energía o te pasas de esfuerzo podrías herir más tus ojos -Kajo la estaba ayudando a caminar ya que Himiko no tenía un bastón para caminar-

Esta bien, esto apesta -dijo Himiko molesta-

Si sé que esto es malo -dijo Kajo calmada-

No, me refiero a que en verdad algo apesta -dijo Himiko sorprendida- huele como a...banana podrida combinada con una rociada de zorrillo

¿De verdad? Yo no huelo nada -dijo Kajo sorprendida, estaba olfateando el lugar pero no había ningún olor, no fue hasta sur vieron en la entrada que Kondo estaba entrando parecía algo mojado y cubierto de una masa de color verde- hola...-Kajo se acercó y grito tapándose la boca- ¡Waoooo apestas!

¿Quién apesta? ¿Quién apesta? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Soy yo Kondo...-dijo Kondo deprimido- estaba caminando en el valle cuando el ganso de la fruta todo unos plátanos echados a perder pero no se fijó que estaba pasando cerca y me los hecho encima

Que asco...me voy...a vomitar...-dijo Kajo sorprendida sujetando su nariz con una mano-

Lo peor es que estaba...caminando por la…calle cuando puse por error la cola de una zorrillo, la chica zorrillo se enojó conmigo y me roció diciéndome pervertido -dijo Kondo llorando- esto huele como a mi vida... ¿Me dan un abrazo? -extendió los brazos pero las chicas retrocedieron un poco sujetando sus narices- por favor

¡Si te me acercas más te rociaré hielo! -Kajo gritó molesta-  
¡Kondo vete a dar un baño ya! -dijo Himiko molesta- hay me voy vomitar...aquí viene...-Himiko trago de forma gruesa, Kondo solo se fue de ahí caminando con los brazos agachados-

¿Cómo sabías que venía? Yo no lo olí -dijo Kajo confundida-

Creo que como...mi vista...ya no está creo que mis sentidos restantes tienen una mejor habilidad -dijo Himiko sorprendida- escucho a Isaac entrenando, a alguien barriendo...sorprendente

Si -dijo Kajo sorprendida- bueno vayamos a buscar a tú padre a un amigo para que te ayude de momento -Himiko asintió y le sujetó la mano para comenzar a caminar, la llevó al gimnasio, las dos hembras estaban caminando hasta que llegaron al gimnasio viendo que Isaac estaba entrenando con gran fuerza, Isaac salgo y giro dándole una patada a un mazo atado en una cadena, el mazo termino siendo destruido y Kajo quedo sorprendida- oye...Himiko...-Kajo se sonrojó un poco al verlo sin su camisa- ¿quién es el lobo guapo?

¿Te refieres a Isaac? -Himiko estaba confundida y vio a Kajo- pero lo conociste ayer

Ah...si el...es que ayer no lo vi...tan guapo...-dijo Kajo sonriendo, Isaac estaba sudado por el cual movió su pelo dejando que su cara y pelo brillaran por el sudor, estaba sin su camisa mostrando un cuerpo blanco perfectamente entrenado, Kajo suspiró y sonrío sonrojada- _Vaya que_ _es guapo sin su camisa_ -pensó sonriendo y se escuchó a alguien corriendo, cuando se dieron la vuelta Lu había llegado corriendo a toda velocidad dejando una nube de polvo-

Escuche que Isaac estaba entrenando desnudo -dijo Lu sonriendo con una línea delgada de sangre en su nariz, asomo su cabeza por la puerta del gimnasio y sus ojos se pusieron en forma de corazón al verlo entrenar sin su camisa- Isaac peleando sin su camisa...es tan genial...

Si es tan guapo -dijo Kajo sonriendo, las dos estaban sonrojadas y luego se vieron molestas, las dos estaban dejando que chispas salieran de sus ojos dejando un choque entre ellas- ah vaya así que tú eres la amiga de Isaac y hermana menor de Himiko, mucho gusto soy Kajo Niu -Kajo estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos mostraban enojo-

Ah mucho gusto y gracias por ayudar a mi hermana a que se sintiera mejor -dijo Lu sonriendo de la misma manera que Kajo- ahora te puedes retirar yo seré capaz de cuidarla gracias

Te creas la gran cosa niña -dijo Kajo sonriendo enojada- yo estoy aquí hasta que mi mama vuelva y ayudaré a mi paciente en todo lo que ella quiera -las dos estaban gruñéndose de manera divertida mientras que sus ojos seguían emanando chispas dejando que hubiera un choque entre ambas, Isaac sintió una perturbación en la fuerza y se giró para ver a las tres hembras en la entrada-

 _Está aquí... ¿estará bien? ¿Se sentirá mal?_ -pensó Isaac calmado y en eso Lu se sorprendió para verlo- _Tengo que ver si está bien_

Ah creo que Isaac viene a verme como siempre para saber de mi estado de salud -dijo Lu sonriendo de forma desafiante- te puedes retirar oh jojojo jojo -se reía como una doncella y Kajo vio como Isaac se acercaba a ellas-

Oye -Isaac se acercó un poco a Kajo-

Parece que el viene por mí -dijo Kajo sonriendo- dime Isaac ¿necesitas algo? -Lu se enojó un poco, apretaba los dientes y se volvía roja de rabia-

Himiko ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Isaac calmado pero su expresión era de seriedad o calma, las dos hembras se sorprendieron y vieron a Himiko la cual estaba apoyada en la puerta tratando escuchar a Isaac- deberías descansar un poco más

Estoy bien...pero es raro...que te preocupes por mí -dijo Himiko poco sorprendida –

Me preocupo porque fuiste la que resultó peor herida -dijo Isaac serio- el maestro Po me pidió que te ayudará en todo lo que pudiera

Está bien pero ya tengo a Kajo para eso -dijo Himiko sería-

No importa, somos compañeros y al menos te ayudaré como pueda -dijo Isaac calmado y Himiko solo asintió-

Está bien puedes ayudarme en una cosa -dijo Himiko calmada- llévame al verso por favor -Isaac asintió y la acompaño _\- Perdóname Lu pero no puedes venir, no intento nada solo quiero desahogarme_ -Himiko pensó calmada y Lu se sorprendió- solo confía en mi

Está bien -dijo Lu calmada, Kajo la vio confundida y luego a Himiko, Isaac había acompañado a Himiko hasta donde estaba el cerezo o al menos un tronco a la altura de un metro-

Listo llegamos -dijo Isaac calmado, estaba sujetando la mano de Himiko para que no se cayera-

Gracias -dijo Himiko calmada, se sentó en la orilla del tronco y se tocó las vendas-  
Déjame ayudarte -dijo Isaac calmado, le quitó las vendas y Himiko abrió los ojos mostrando que estaba ciega todavía-

No tiene caso, sigo ciega -dijo Himiko sorprendida, se acostó en el tronco y trato de relajarse, Isaac solo se quedó a su lado sin decir nada- ¿Isaac sigues aquí?  
Si aquí estoy -dijo Isaac calmado-

Dime algo, habla conmigo -dijo Himiko un poco asustada-

¿Qué quieres que te diga? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No lo sé...lo que sea... ¿qué pasó con tu padre? ¿Te gusta mi hermana? Cosas así -dijo Himiko asustada pero Isaac estaba sorprendido- ¿o por qué gritabas está mañana? -Isaac solo apretó los puños un poco, no lo pensó más y se sentó junto a ella-

Bueno...tuve una pesadilla -dijo Isaac calmado- algo muy feo que quiero olvidar pero está bien, te contaré un poco de mi historia para que te sientas mejor -Isaac se puso un poco serio- pero te diré que cuando sepa quién es mi padre, cuando lo encuentre juro que haré que sufra todo lo que mi madre sufrió -Himiko solo se quedó callada e Isaac se quedó junto a ella hablando un poco, en otro lado Lu estaba bajando al Valle algo pensativa-

No puedo creer que mi hermana se haya llevado a Isaac, además ¿por qué Isaac le presto tanta atención? -dijo Lu algo molesta en su forma infantil- sé que es mi hermana pero...no puedo evitar sentirme celosa -suspiró y siguió su camino cuando vio a Sai hablando con un caballo negro el cual el parecer le estaba vendiendo una alfombra peluda y roja-

Bien gracias amigo -dijo Sai sonriendo, se dio la vuelta cargando la alfombra y se topó con Lu quedando congelado- oh...un…hola Lu ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Yo? Solo paseando nada más -dijo Lu calmada- ¿tú qué haces con esa cosa?

Bueno...yo...estaba...-Sai estaba nervioso y sudaba- _No pienses en nada Sai, no pienses en nada, no vayas a pensar que compraste la alfombra para olerla y luego comenzar a rascarla fingiendo que eres un gatito y soltando ronroneos_ -Lu lo escucho quedando con los ojos casi en blanco- ¿lo escuchaste verdad?

Si...lo...escuche…todo…-dijo Lu nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos dejando a Sai solo, Lu siguió caminando y soltando leves escalofríos del cuerpo- no quiero volver a escuchar sobre eso -siguió caminando y se topó con Tom escondiéndose detrás de un puesto de fruta- ¿Tom?

Hola Lu... ¡No leas mi mente! -Tom gritó un poco asustado dejando a Lu sorprendida hasta que reaccionó-

Así...descuida no le diré a Eagle que piensas que su pastel sabe a hierba y lodo -dijo Lu sonriendo y Tom se golpeó la cara-

¡¿Entonces no te gusto el pastel?! -Eagle apareció a su derecha con una mirada triste viendo a Tom el cual parecía nervioso- eres un mentiroso

Perdón Eagle perdón -dijo Tom nervioso y Eagle se fue volando muy rápido- hay mira lo que provocaste Lu

Perdón no pensé que ella escucharía -dijo Lu nerviosa, siguió caminando por el Valle, en donde pasará estaba escuchando los pensamientos de los demás, desde lo más normal hasta lo más indecente y extraño- creo que he entrado a un horrible mundo del que no puedo salir -siguió caminando hasta que se tipo con Tigresa y Boa- mama...necesito ayuda..

¿Qué pasa cariño? -dijo Tigresa preocupada acercándose a Lu-

No puedo evitar escuchar lo que los demás piensan...es como si escuchara todos la vez...me ponen nerviosa -dijo Lu asustada-

Tranquila querida regresemos al palacio tal vez ahí estés mejor -dijo Tigresa preocupada, las hembras regresaron al palacio mientras que Boa y Tigresa estaban tratando de no pensar en nada para que Lu no usará sus poderes-

¿Que te dijo el doctor mama? Quiero escuchar algo en lugar de escuchar pensamientos -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Tranquila hija, bueno el bebé va creciendo poco a poco pero aún no se sabe si ser un panda o un tigre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Espero que sea una niña -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿No te gustaría tener un hermanito? -dijo Boa sonriendo-

No, algunos chicos son unos tontos y también groseros y o asquerosos -dijo Lu algo molesta, Tigresa y Boa rieron un poco, entre los árboles Scarge, Shon y Tong Fo estaban viendo a Lu caminando junto a su madre-

Bien ahí están ¿cuál es el plan? -dijo Tong Fo serio- espero que sea muy bueno

Lo será ojón -dijo Shon riendo un poco, Scarge estaba serio- bien primero lo primero habrá que separar a la linda niña de sus padres -Scarge solo gruño un poco viendo a lo lejos a Isaac hablando con Himiko en el cerezo-

Róbenle sus poderes a la chica, pero quiero al lobo -dijo Scarge serio- su poder maligno aún está dormido hay que hacer que lo despierta para ver qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser -los dos asintieron, más tarde en el palacio Lu estaba hablando con Po y Tigresa-

Entonces...metí la pata -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Ya veo pero no tienes de que preocuparte hija es normal pero no debiste hablar sin pensar -dijo Po calmado- solo ten cuidado a partir de ahora

Bueno...pero...papa -dijo Lu nerviosa y Po sonrió- creo que mejor te digo después lo que estoy escuchando de tu cabeza con respecto...a una operación...en tus...ya sabes...-Tigresa alzó una ceja y vio a Po el cual sonrió levemente sonrojado-

¿De qué está hablando? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Yo...pensaba hacerme…una operación...para, para...para...hacerlo más grande si eso -dijo Po nervioso y Lu quedo sonrojada y con los ojos en blanco-

Ah bueno si disfrútala -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po suspiró aliviado pero Lu estaba nerviosa-

Y tú jovencita verte a dormir -dijo Po serio-

Pero apenas son las cuatro de la tarde -dijo Lu confundida-

No importa vete a dormir -dijo Po serio, Lu solo se quejó y se fue caminando- espera, quiero besito -Lu solo regreso y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ya mejor, pero no eres tú es que a veces es mejor que aprendas a calmar tu boca un poco -Lu solo suspiro y se retiró, camino por el pasillo algo aburrida cuando escucho unos disturbios en los dormitorios-

¡No me hables! -Eagle gritó molesta saliendo de los dormitorios con Tom detrás de ella-

Lo siento mucho en verdad, es solo que no quería herirte -dijo Tom nervioso-

Si pero debemos contarnos todo Tom, para eso son los mejores amigos -dijo Eagle molesta y Tom bajo las orejas, Eagle voló un poco y Tom suspiro-

Hay mujeres no quien las entienda -pensó Tom algo decepcionado mientras que Lu levantó una ceja, entro a los cuartos y vio la puerta del cuarto de Sai, escucho ronroneos y abrió la puerta viendo que Sai se estaba revolcándose en la alfombra y levantaba los brazos y piernas ronroneando un poco-

Me encanta esto de revolcarme en las alfombras son tan suaves y más si es pelo de zorra -pensó Sai sonriendo mientras Lu se alejó un poco nerviosa-

Hay que horror -dijo Lu nerviosa, se dio la vuelta escuchando algunos susurros de la habitación de Kondo, asomo su cabeza por la apertura y Kondo estaba jugando con unas figuras de acción de él y Lu-

Oh...Kondo eres tan apuesto y valiente, mucho mejor guerrero que Isaac -Kondo estaba haciendo una voz aguda jugando con la muñeca de Lu- oh gracias nena yo siempre te voy a proteger -Kondo hizo una voz gruesa jugando con su muñeco- oh bésame amor -junto los dos muñecos haciendo que se besaran, Lu solo se puso un poco morada y se alejó muy rápido de ahí-

No...eso fue perturbador...-dijo Lu asustada y morada, salió corriendo y fue directo a la parte trasera, estaba caminando viendo como Isaac y Himiko estaban todavía en el árbol del cerezo- ¿de qué tanto hablaran esos dos?

 _¿Te gustaría saberlo?_ -se escuchó la voz de un macho y Lu vio a los lados, no había nadie, se escucharon más pasos a los lados y Lu se puso en guardia- _Detrás de ti_ -Lu se giró viendo que no había nadie-

¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Sal y pelea no te tengo miedo! -Lu gritó molesta quedando en guardia-

 _A tú izquierda, no a tu derecha_ -Lu se giró a los lados escuchando las voces de dos machos pero no veía nada- _detrás de ti, no a tú izquierda_ -Lu estaba girando algo asustada pero no veía a nadie, no fue sino hasta que se topó con Tong Fo-

¿Tong Fo? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Buenas noches -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo y Lu se confundió, Shon le dio un golpe a Lu en la cabeza con un mazo y ella cayó acostada en el suelo, Shon la cargo y sonrío- bien es hora de irnos

¡Deténganse! -Kajo gritó molesta viendo a Tong Fo y a Shon- ¡Lu! -Kajo gritó molesta y todos escucharon su grito, todos los compañeros de Lu fueron corriendo hacia el lugar mientras Isaac cargaba a Himiko en sus brazos, todos llegaron al campo y vieron a Lu siendo cargada por Shon-

¡Suelta a mi Lu! -Kondo gritó molesto y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Shon solo salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, Tong Fo solo avanzó y le dio una patada a Kondo en la cara, lo alejó y dejo que cayera en el suelo de espaldas-

¡No pierdas el tiempo y vámonos! -Shon le gritó y Tong Fo regresó con él para quedarse colgado de su hombro-

¡Alto! -gritaron los demás y avanzaron pero Shon solo abrió la boca liberando fuego, lo disparo al suelo creando una cortina de humo, Sai lanzó un golpe con su brazo pero al mover el humo ya no estaban- ¡No Lu! -Isaac solo estaba serio mientras los demás estaban asustados-

¿Qué pasó escuchamos gritos hasta el palacio? -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-  
Se llevaron a Lu Ann pero descuiden vamos a buscarla -dijo Isaac serio- Kajo sigue el rastro y guíanos, Kondo debes quedarte con Himiko y ayúdala un poco

No recibo ordenes tuyas -dijo Kondo molesto- yo doy las órdenes

Kondo cierra la boca -dijo Himiko sería y Kondo se quedó callado- Isaac no me quedaré iré con ustedes es mi hermana la que está en peligro

Lo siento pero en tu estado no eres de mucha ayuda -dijo Isaac serio- tendrás que quedarte

No me quedaré iré con ustedes lo quieras o no -dijo Himiko muy molesta-

Himiko Isaac tiene razón estás ciega no podrás luchar -dijo Eagle preocupada-

Aunque no pueda ver aún puedo escuchar sentir y oler es suficiente para mí -dijo Himiko sería-

Dejen que vaya con ustedes -dijo Po serio y los demás le pusieron atención- estará bien su sentido de la vista ya no está pero sus demás sentidos se han hechos más fuertes será de mucha ayuda y más si hay neblina

Gracias papa -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Ya que, Kajo guíanos -dijo Isaac serio, Kajo asintió y se acercó al lugar donde se habían llevado a Lu para comenzar a olfatear- Himiko creo que lo mejor es que vengas conmigo mientras estés así no podrás seguir el paso

Me parece bien -dijo Himiko calmada, Isaac la cargo y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

A mí se hace que tienen algo entre ellos -dijo Tom sorprendido-

¿Será que Isaac está enamorado de Himiko? -dijo Eagle confundida-

La tengo -dijo Kajo sonriendo- vamos sé a dónde se fue -los demás asintieron, después de unos minutos Lu estaba despertando poco a poco, cuando se dio cuenta sus brazos y piernas estaban sujetados, el sonido de un rayo la despertó y vio que estaba en la plataforma de Tong Fo donde había obtenido el Cuarzo-

¿La plataforma...? -dijo Lu confundida, trató de moverse pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía grilletes en las muñecas y en los tobillos- ¿qué es esto? -estaba de pie sujetará a una cruz de madera con un casco en la cabeza con una manguera-

Vaya finalmente despertaste -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo sujetando un casco en sus manos-

Tong Fo maldito ojón quítame estos grilletes ahora mismo -dijo Lu molesta-

Me temo que no, verás el poder del cuarzo de mi abuelo está dentro de ti, tomare ese poder de regreso gracias a la tormenta eléctrica -dijo Tong Fo sonriendo- si piensas que tus amigos vendrán a salvarte estás equivocada, Scarge y Shon se harán cargo de ellos mientras yo tendré el poder para derrotar a un ejército, aunque claro me volveré loco

Hablando de eso Tong Fo -dijo Shon sonriendo, Tong Fo solo se dio la vuelta y Shon le había claro un cuchillo justo en el pecho- lo siento pero el trato nunca fue un trato

Maldito...tú...-dijo Tong Fo molesto, Shon solo reía y giró el cuchillo un poco- lo planeaste desde...

Así es -dijo Shon riendo- nuestro plan es tener el poder del cuarzo y tener al lobo, son negocios -sujeto a Tong Fo y le quitó el casco- ahora ya no te necesitamos -lo lanzó por un lado dejando que cayera al vacío, Lu estaba asustada y temblaba del miedo al ver todo lo qué pasó-

Shon recuerda la misión, nuestro objetivo no es matarlo es solo sacar sus poderes -dijo Scarge serio-

Entendido maestro -dijo Shon riendo-

La tormenta está a punto de comenzar es mejor que te prepares -dijo Scarge serio, Shon solo asintió y salto quedando cerca de Lu y se puso el casco en la cabeza, Shon levanto el brazo derecho y un rayo fue atraído hacia Shon pero la descarga fue leve, el cuerpo de Lu brillo de color azul y su cuerpo soltó un gran descarga mientras que de su casco salía un brillo azul, en otro lado Isaac estaba corriendo siguiendo a Kajo cargando a Himiko-

¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! -Himiko estaba gritando molesta pero Isaac no hacía caso- ¡que me bajes! -le dio un golpe en la cara e Isaac se detuvo-

¡Ya basta! -Isaac grito molesto y Himiko se sorprendió- entiende de una vez que no puedes hacer nada sin ver, no puedes ver por dónde es el camino, no sabrás que hacer cuando estés sola contra un enemigo en tu condición -Himiko solo bajo las orejas un poco-

Perdón pero es que me siento muy inútil -dijo -dijo Himiko algo molesta y deprimida, Isaac dejó que se quedara de pie y Himiko solo se quedó apoyada de él- tenemos que salvar a Lu y no puedo pelear si no puedo ver, esto es tan humillante y me siento peor ya que eres tú el que me está protegiendo

Solo lo hago porque tú padre me lo pidió y le tengo un gran respeto -dijo Isaac serio- pero también lo hago porque te respeto Himiko

¿Me respetas? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si como peleadora, como compañera te tengo respeto Himiko -dijo Isaac serio- yo te protegeré Himiko -Himiko solo sonrió un poco y Kajo se sorprendió levantando las orejas-

Gracias -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero es un poco humillante, la poderosa maestra Himiko defendida por un niño

No soy un niño, tengo veinte años también -dijo Isaac serio-  
Si ya terminaron sus coqueteos tenemos una pista que seguir, ese chico llamado Sai se adelantó con los demás -dijo Kajo algo celosa, Isaac asintió y volvió a cargar a Himiko para comenzar a correr, cuando vieron estaban llegando a la plataforma donde estaba Lu gritando de dolor-

¿Esos gritos son de Lu? -dijo Himiko asustada-

Si, Lu Ann trata de resistir el dolor -dijo Isaac serio, Lu siguió gritando mientras Kajo solo vio el casco en su cabeza-

¿Que es ese casco? -dijo Kajo sorprendida- esa cosa azul que sale del casco parece que está siendo absorbida por ese tigre

Si le está pasando algo malo a Lu Ann hay que detenerlo -dijo Isaac serio, los dos estaban trepando pero Scarge apareció frente a Isaac y le sujetó el cuello con fuerza- ¿Qué haces?

No interfieras -dijo Scarge molesto, empujó a Isaac y lo lanzó al suelo, Isaac impacto con fuerza en el suelo y se levantó- vamos niño Shiffer muéstrame tu poder

¿Cómo me llamaste? -dijo Isaac serio, se puso en guardia algo molesto- Himiko quédate fuera de esto, este sujeto es mi oponente -Scarge solo se cruzó de brazos e Isaac avanzo mientras Himiko estaba escuchando todo lo qué pasa, Isaac solo avanzó y lanzó una patada de forma directa, Scarge se cruzó de brazos y lo empujó, avanzó y lanzó un golpe n diagonal sacando sus garras, Isaac salto quedando en cuatro patas pero Scarge avanzó lanzando un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Isaac solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, cayó rodando en el suelo pero Scarge apareció frente a él y lo sujetó del cuello y lo estrelló en el suelo, lo golpeó en la cara con su puño libre mientras Isaac se quejaba-

¿Acaso este es todo el poder del último Shiffer? -dijo Scarge sonriendo- es una pena y una vergüenza, si tú padre te viera a hora diría lo mismo -Isaac se quejó y levanto las piernas dándole un empujón a Scarge en el pecho alejándolo un poco-

Yo no sé qué es un Shiffer pero estás en mi camino, estás en medio de mi objetivo -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Su objetivo? -dijo Lu confundida mientras soportaba la descarga y Kajo corría por las columnas hacia ella- ¿Cuál...es su objetivo?

¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Salvar a la tigresa panda? -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

Ese insecto no me importa, lo que quiero es llegar a ser el Guerrero más fuerte de toda China -dijo Isaac enojado y Scarge sonrió quedándose en guardia-

¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! -Lu gritó algo molesta, ellas grito de dolor un poco mientras Shon se reía, se escuchó un rugido y Lu vio como Sai solo apareció cayendo en picada y corto la manguera que unía los cascos con sus garras, Eagle soltó un grito y cayó en picada golpeando a Shon en el pecho, Shon solo se giró cayendo de pie en el suelo, Sai avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, Sai lo siguió golpeando en el cuerpo pero Shon sonrió y le sujetó las manos con sus palmas, Kajo llegó con Lu y sujeto los grilletes-

¿Dime estás bien? -dijo Kajo calmada-

Eso creo mi cabeza siento...que me va...a explotar...-dijo Lu algo preocupada, Kajo la cargo y llego al suelo, se escuchó un impacto y vieron como Sai había sido alejado, Shon sonrió y lanzando un golpe soltando una descarga eléctrica, Sai se puso en guardia pero Eagle apareció frente a la descarga y la recibió, su cuerpo se cubrió de una descarga amarilla, soltó un aletazo y la liberó, Shon sonrió y se alejó dando saltos entre las rocas más cercanas-

¡Esto es por lastimar a mi Lu! -Kondo apareció junto a Shon lanzando un golpe con sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza, Shon solo levanto los brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido, se giró dándole un golpe en la cara a Kondo, avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie, Sai solo refugio y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con sus garras pero Shon solo salto esquivando el golpe-

Sus ataques ya no funcionarán en mi -dijo Shon sonriendo- les puedo leer la mente -Shon sonrió y solo avanzó hacia Sai dándole un golpe en el estómago, Sai lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Shon se dobló hacia atrás, se puso sostener por sus manos y le dio una patada en el mentón, avanzó hacia Kondo y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho- Kondo sé que eres atributo agua así que el rayo te será muy doloroso -Shon se reía dándole una descarga a Kondo en el cuerpo haciendo que gritara de dolor, saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo, en otro lado Isaac grito lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Scarge lo esquivo, lanzó otros dos golpes de forma directa pero Scarge solo levanto las manos deteniendo los golpes, le dio un golpe en el estómago, Tom soplo grito y salgo lanzando una patada soltando fuego de sus piernas, Scarge solo se giró y sujeto la pierna de Tom sin que el fuego lo afectará-

Chiquillo tonto eso no funcionará en mi -dijo Scarge serio, lanzó a Tom a otro lado y a Isaac le sujetó la cabeza- y tu lobo que vergüenza, solo resultaste ser un estúpido que no sabe pelear -pálido más fuerza en su agarre dejando que Isaac gritara de dolor, Himiko solo lo escucho y por el ruido de sus gritos pudo guiarse-

¡Ya suéltalo! -Himiko gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de rayo negro, Scarge solo vio el ataque y lanzó a Isaac al suelo, extendió sus manos y sujeto el ataque de Himiko aplicó algo de fuerza y lo lanzó contra unas rocas causando una explosión- ¿lo desvió?

Nada mal mocosa -dijo Scarge calmado, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Himiko solo estaba escuchando el sonido del viento y el fuego, Isaac solo abrió los ojos mostrando que su iris era de color rojo, dio un salto a cuatro patas y corrió abrazando a Himiko, se giró y lanzó un golpe creando una esfera de color azul de negros, el ataque de Scarge termino explotando frente a los dos causando una nube de humo, Isaac se quejó y cayó al suelo sujetando a Himiko en su cuerpo-

¡Isaac Himiko! -Lu gritó asustada por los dos, el humo pasó e Isaac se levantó respirando agitado, debajo de él estaba Himiko sorprendida-

¿Estás bien Himiko? -dijo Isaac cansado y algo herido-

Eso...creo…gracias por salvarme...-dijo Himiko sorprendida, Isaac solo se levantó quejándose y respirando agitado un poco herido-

Qué extraño ese muchacho no tenía ese nivel de pelea, en solo unos instantes desvió mi ataque y salvo a la hembra -dijo Shon sorprendido viendo a Isaac el cual estaba respirando agitado y algo cansado- después de reponerse de sus heridas se convirtió en otro individuo, subió su poder en poco tiempo y su iris... – lo pensó un momento notando los ojos rojos de Isaac y luego se sorprendido- ¡Ya entendí ese chico es un Shiba!

¿Qué dijo? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿Un Shiba?

¿Shiba? ¿Qué es un Shiba? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Pero ¿quién es su padre? -Shon estaba confundido viendo a Isaac- el nuevo señor Shiba declaró que solo tiene un hijo y es solo un cachorro...-lo vio fijamente- si son idénticos no importa, nuestras fuentes dijeron que él es último de los Shiffer pero... ¡Shon! -Scarge solo grito y Shon apareció a su derecha-  
Si mi señor -dijo Shon calmado-

Escúchame con atención, captura al lobo -dijo Scarge serio- no importa qué método uses captúralo con vida, yo tengo que irme

Así se hará su majestad -dijo Shon sonriendo, Scarge solo se envolvió en fuego y salto llegando a una roca un poco lejos-

¡Espera No escaparas! -Isaac grito molesto-

Si en verdad eres quien creo quien eres, entonces vencer a Shon será cosa fácil, si lo vences te juro que volveremos a pelear solo gaste más y más fuerte -dijo Scarge sonriendo y se fue corriendo, Lu estaba molesta igual que Isaac, Sai y los demás estaban un poco heridos y vieron a Shon-

Escuchen inútiles, sus técnicas y habilidades ya no funcionarán conmigo ya que yo puedo leerles las mentes -dijo Shon riendo- Sai tus técnicas de garras oscuras no funcionarán en mí, las puedo esquivar y golpear tus costillas derechas con mis garras si ese es tu punto débil

¿Cómo lo supo...? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Tom, tus técnicas de fuego les falta precisión, Eagle por más rápida que seas no podrás atacarle a corta distancia si atacó o estoy cerca de uno de tus amigos -dijo Shon sonriendo, los dos mencionados solo se pusieron algo enojados- Himiko tú estás ciega todavía aunque veas levemente borroso no podrás defenderte, Lu aún estás débil y cansada porque te quite tus poderes mentales, Kajo ni pienses que podrás vencerme, apenas eres una Guardiana novata, ni puedes acceder a fu forma de Guerrera tortuga negra -las tres hembras estaban enojadas viendo a Shon-

 _Ahora sigo yo...-_ pensó Kondo nervioso, pero Shon solo lo ignoro- ¡¿Oye por qué me ignoras?!

Vamos Isaac levántate y pelea -Isaac le hizo caso, solo se puso de pie y creo una espada de energía azul-

Cállate monstruo porque yo seré el que te derrote aquí mismo -dijo Isaac serio, se puso en guardia frente a Shon mientras Shon solo sonreía-

Je que estúpido -dijo Shon riendo- ¿acaso piensas que tu técnica del getsuga tenshou funcionara?

Cállate -dijo Isaac molesto levantando la espada de energía- está es la técnica de mi madre y su técnica más poderosa pero para usarla a todo su potencial -sujeto su muñeca con la otra mano y expulsó una energía azul de todo el cuerpo- tendré que usar mi máximo poder -el poder de ambos chico entre ellos causando una ligera colisión-

No funcionará -dijo Shon riendo- ahora conozco el punto débil gracias al cuarzo del rayo

¡Cállate! -Isaac grito y avanzo corriendo- ¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Isaac lanzó un corte diagonal pero Shon avanzó envuelto en rayos rojos, los dos chocaron causando una explosión en medio del campo, Shon gritó y sujeto la espada de energía, la mordió y la destruyo con sus dientes, Isaac se sorprendió y más cuando Shon le dio un golpe directo al estómago liberando una red eléctrica, Isaac grito de dolor y fue lanzado contra unas rocas, Isaac terminó con varias cortadas en su cuerpo y su ropa se rompió, sus ojos perdieron algo de color y cayó al suelo dejando una mancha de sangre-

¡Isaac No! -Lu gritó llorando asustas viendo a Isaac en el suelo-

No puede ser...-Kajo y los demás se sorprendieron viendo a Isaac sin moverse-

Rayos su ataque fallo -dijo Sai molesto-

Isaac en estos momento tu mente está completamente en blanco, ¿estas abrumado porque la técnica de tu querida madre fallo? ¿O es que acaso ya estás muerto? -dijo Shon riendo con fuerza- bien ustedes serán mi almuerzo y tomare sus poderes para hacerme más fuerte

Isaac...Isaac -Lu estaba llorando viendo a Isaac- ¡Me las pagaras!  
¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ya no vale llorar tu amado Isaac está muerto! -Shon se estaba riendo hasta que se sorprendió y luego vio a Isaac _\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Es la mente de Isaac!_ -Isaac se levantó pero sus ojos eran rojos, el iris era roja y el fondo era negro, su pelo se volvió negro en la cabeza con un ligero tono carmesí, Isaac se levantó y solo avanzo en un resplandor carmesí, Shon apenas reaccionó y su brazo derecho fue cortado- ¡¿Qué?! -Isaac estaba detrás de Shon gruñendo-

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste...hacerme...esto? -dijo Shon molesto, estaba sudando mientras sujetaba su brazo y vio a Isaac, Isaac movió sus dedos haciendo sonar sus dedos llenos de sangre-

¿Que ocurre Shon? Se supone que podías leer todos mis movimientos y técnicas -dijo Isaac con burla, sus colmillos eran un poco más largos y la marca en su frente ahora era roja carmesí igual que sus ojos-

¿Que le sucedió? El poder de Isaac cambio igual que su apariencia -dijo Lu asustada retrocediendo un poco-

No...Lo entiendo... ¿en qué te transformaste? -dijo Shon molesto viendo a Isaac-

Ja no me interesa saberlo -dijo Isaac riendo un poco- en lugar de preocuparte por mi mejor ponte a rezar porque ahora mismo siento que soy capaz de todo

 _¿Qué significa esto? El poder que emana de Isaac produce miedo, si eso es lo que siento, miedo, siento que su poder está lleno de crueldad y deseos de muerte_ -pensó Himiko asustada-

 _¿Qué significa esto? Antes podía sentir_ _en Isaac, el miedo, la frustración y la furia pero ahora solo quiere matarme_ -pensó Shon sorprendido, avanzó corriendo expulsando rayos de su cuerpo- ¡Chiquillo miserable te pulverizare con mis dientes!

¡No me interesa quien se ponga en mi camino! -Isaac grito y bajo sus garras creando una onda de energía negra y roja como el fuego- ¡Solo sé que es mi deber eliminarlo!

¡No digas tonterías! -Shon gritó liberando rayos de su cuerpo-

¡Mi deber es muy diferente al tuyo! -Isaac grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe con su mano cubierta de energía negra y roja-

¡Me las pagaras insecto! -Shon gritó-

¡Bestia maldita! -Isaac grito, los dos chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, los rayos y la energía causaron una explosión en el campo hasta que Isaac paso al otro extremo dejando que el cuerpo de Shon tuviera un agujero en centro del pecho, Shon solo termino siendo quemado por la energía y cayó al suelo muerto, Isaac solo sonrió con las manos llenas de sangre, Lu se tapó la boca del miedo igual que Himiko, Kajo solo temblaba del miedo e Isaac se reía- Shon gracias por la diversión

¿Isaac que te pasó? ¿Qué te está pasando? -dijo Lu asustada viendo a Isaac viendo sus propias garras-

 _¿Qué significa esto? Siento cómo la sangre de todo mi cuerpo estuviese hirviendo ¿qué significa este sentimiento? ¡Aún quiero seguir matando!_ -pensó Isaac viendo sus garras manchadas de sangre-

Isaac...-Lu se estaba acercando pero Isaac le gruño dejando que se asustara-

No te me acerques -dijo Isaac molesto- no sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora -Lu se acercó con cuidado e Isaac solo retrocedió- ¡No te me acerques!

No soy tu enemiga...por favor...Isaac…reacciona...-Lu estaba asusta pero lloraba un poco viendo a Isaac, Isaac iba a decir algo pero un resplandor dorado le cayó encima dejándolo tirado en el suelo, aún estaba transformado pero otro resplandor llevo y lo dejo más hundido en el suelo- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Isaac! -Lu grito asustada-

¡¿Quién me está atacando?! -Isaac se levantó molesto pero ya estaba de regreso a la normalidad-

Isaac...volviste -dijo Lu sorprendida- que bueno que volviste a la normalidad  
Si fue bueno -dijo Po calmado llegando por un lado viendo a Isaac el cual estaba herido- ¿qué te sucedió Isaac?

¿De qué habla? -dijo Isaac serio, vio a los lados y solo vio a sus compañeros ligeramente asustados- ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?


	21. Chapter 21

**Una aventura más**

Han pasado tres días desde que Isaac liberó ese poder negro y mato a Shon, algunos de sus compañeros lo estaban evitando mientras Isaac no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, Lu mantenía su distancia con él, no se alejaba solo trataba de acercarse, le funcionaba solo Isaac y ella hablaban tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, Kajo y Boa dejaron el palacio para regresar a su hogar, Himiko por otro lado recuperó la vista después del segundo día, con todo lo que escucho y sintió en la pelea tuvo una gran curiosidad, lo primero que pensó sería en hablar con su padre pero cómo reaccionaría, esa tarde todos estaban entrenando en el gimnasio pero Himiko notó como Isaac estaba entrenando a parte algo aislado-

¿Quieres un compañero? -dijo Himiko sonriendo e Isaac la vio-  
Pensé que estarías un poco lejos por lo que pasó -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno ya sabes que no soy como los demás, además tú me salvaste -dijo Himiko sonriendo y se puso en guardia- vamos no tengas miedo -Isaac solo mostró una leve sonrisa y avanzó hacia ella, los dos estaban peleando mientras Lu estaba algo celosa-

Hay no entiendo que les pasa a esos dos -dijo Lu algo celosa-

¿Estás celosa de fu propia hermana? -dijo Eagle sorprendida y Lu la vio calmada-

Creo que sí...-Lu bajo las orejas deprimida- sé que no debería sentirme así pero es que solo quiero acercarme más a Isaac

La verdad no puedo entender porque te quiere acercar más a ese lobo -dijo Kondo molesto- es solo un arrastrado, un cobarde, un bueno para nada

Ya Kondo guarda silencio -dijo Tom serio-

Además es un monstruo -Kondo estaba molesto cerrando los ojos pero Isaac le puso atención- mató a ese tigre a sangre fría ¿quién dice que no nos hará lo mismo? -Isaac solo se alejó de Himiko y ella la vio con un poco de tristeza- es un peligro debería estar encerrado en una jaula como la bestia que es

¡Kondo ya basta! -Lu le gritó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Kondo se quedó sorprendido y el la vio sorprendido- te dije que te callaras

Pero...Lu...yo...-Kondo estaba sorprendido, Himiko solo vio como Isaac solo salió por la puerta principal, Lu lo siguió corriendo mientras Himiko se quedó parada pensando en algunas cosas-

Chicos quiero saber algo -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿qué fue lo qué pasó con Isaac esa tarde?

Bueno...-Eagle tomó la palabra y comenzó a hablar con Himiko, mientras tanto Lu estaba corriendo siguiendo a Isaac el cual estaba caminando hacia los dormitorios, Isaac estaba recordando o al menos trataba de recordar un poco de lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba el dolor, las heridas que se habían curado apenas, la sensación de su sangre en ese momento, se enojó un poco y se tocó la frente con la mano-

Isaac...-Isaac se dio la vuelta y vio a Lu con una expresión de preocupación- escucha...lo que dijo Kondo...fue solo

No importa Lu -dijo Isaac calmado- mira no recuerdo nada de lo qué pasó la vez anterior, todo está negro -se puso un poco más serio- si ellos no quieren confiar en mi entonces no tengo porque pedirles algo de confianza, mejor me fui para que no pensaran en meterme en una jaula -Isaac solo siguió caminando hacia los dormitorios, Lu bajo las orejas preocupada-

Isaac no te dejaré solo -Lu corrió y se colocó frente a el- no te dejaré ir así nada más, sé que estás sufriendo por dentro, lo sé y no necesito de poderes mentales para saberlo lo sé porque lo veo en ti -Isaac solo se sorprendió al ver a Lu tan seria- solo dime qué pasa contigo y yo te ayudaré como pueda

No creo que puedas ayudarme así Lu Ann -dijo Isaac calmado- pero gracias, esto, esto lo debo hacer solo, no sé lo que hice y no me siento mal por eso -Lu solo lo vio alejarse notando como estaba de serio, Lu suspiró y regresó al palacio-  
Uno lo trata de ayudar y siempre es así de serio ¿por qué será así? -dijo Lu algo deprimida, siguió caminando y se topó con Sai- ¿Sai a dónde vas?

Solo quiero salir un momento -dijo Sai calmado- y Lu...yo no creo nada de lo que dijo Kondo para que lo sepas

No es a mí a quien deberías decírselo -dijo Lu algo molesta- él está deprimido, no lo expresa pero lo sé para él no debe ser fácil esto -Sai solo se sorprendió un poco- mejor me voy a entrenar no quiero escuchar más estupideces de parte tuya o de Kondo -Sai solo suspiro y se fue caminando, bajo las escaleras corriendo a cuatro patas, siguió corriendo hasta salir del valle y se adentró al bosque, se detuvo y solo camino a cuatro patas hasta llegar a un lago, tomó un poco de agua en sus manos, se tallo la cara, las mano y las axilas con el agua-

Bien...ahora un poco de olor...-dijo Sai sonriendo, buscó entre las plantas y encontró lo que parecía hojas verdes con un aroma a menta, las olfateo y sonrío- mental perfecto -tomó las hojas y las paso a sus axilas, tomó un poco y las probó en sus dientes, olfateo su aliento soplando a su boca- perfecto -se vio en el lago, se frotó los dientes, se malo los pelos de la nariz, tomó un poco de agua y la pasó en su cabeza para peinarse el pelo, se acomodó el pantalón y arreglo su trasero un poco, sonrió y lanzó un beso al agua-

Tu puedes guapo -dijo Sai sonriendo, tomó una flor de loto y se sentó en un tronco, espero un rato y se escucharon unas ligeras risas de una hembra, Sai sonrió y se levantó del tronco para ver a una leopardo vestida como una dama de las sombras, a su lado estaba Song la cual ya estaba un poco mayor- Suni  
Hola Sai -dijo La leopardo joven de unos veinte años, ella tenía los ojos azules como los de Song y se veía igual que ella cuando era joven- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno ya sabes cuándo es mi descanso solo quería algo de paz y tranquilidad -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Eso suena muy bien -dijo Suni sonriendo- mi madre y yo solo venimos por algo de agua

Ha si claro hola señora Song -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Es un gusto verte joven Guerrero del palacio de Jade -dijo Song sonriendo- ¿cómo está Po? ¿Sigue casado con esa arpía naranja? -Sai solo sonrió nervioso-

Si...y tendrán un tercer...bebé -dijo Sai nervioso- por favor no me golpee  
Ah claro...bien por ellos...muy bien...por ellos -dijo Song algo molesta, Suni solo sonrió nerviosa- bueno mi niña tomaré algo de agua y luego me iré al campamento, cuídate hija

Claro mama -dijo Suni sonriendo nerviosa, Song solo se retiró con algo de agua en un jarrón dejando a los dos jóvenes- perdón por eso, ella me crio sola, no quería ni a mi padre, ni lo conozco

Si se lo que se siente no conocer el lado bueno de tu familia -dijo Sai nervioso rascándose la cabeza- te traje esto -le mostró la flor de su mano y Suni sonrió encantada-

Es hermosa Sai -dijo Suni sonriendo- muchas gracias, apuesto que te la encontraste cuando cortabas esas hiervas de menta para cubrir tu olor a sudor

Jejeje me descubriste -dijo Sai riendo un poco, los dos siguieron hablando un poco- y bueno así fue como Tom terminó con dedos de queso atorados en la mano y cola

Jajaja ustedes están locos -dijo Suni sonriendo- pero una coneja adorable y un zorro algo torpe jeje no es natural, pero un panda y una tigresa tampoco lo es y todo salió bien

Si...jeje bueno hay otro asunto y necesito el punto de vista femenino -dijo Sai calmado-

Pensé que tenían chicas en su palacio -dijo Suni calmada- deberías pedir un consejo a tu maestra

Me refiero al consejo de una chica femenina y mentalmente estable -dijo Sai sonriendo, Suni asintió sonriendo, Sai le contó todo lo qué pasó- y eso sucedió ahora todos estamos muy asustados estamos alejándolo sin darnos cuenta

Ya veo...no sé si deba decirte esto Sai pero creo que sé quién puede ayudarlo -dijo Suni intranquila- lo qué pasa...es que hace unos meses hubo un peligro cuando apareció una loba de ojos rojos, la loba solo aulló y el color de su pelo en la cabeza cambio a negro y rojizo, suena igual a lo que le pasó a tu amigo

Entonces se puede controlar -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Pero…si él no tenía conciencia o control de lo que hacía entonces no es su culpa, sé que están asustados pero lo mejor es mostrarle algo de apoyo -dijo Suni calmada- solo traten de entenderlo verás que las cosas irán bien solo dale tiempo apuesto que también está asustado por lo que pasó

Tienes razón...siempre la tienes -dijo Sai sonriendo- bueno gracias Suni creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ¿te veo...en dos días?

Me gustaría mucho, te veo en dos días -dijo Suni sonriendo- y gracias por la flor -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando que Sai suspirara y se volviera rojo en todo el cuerpo, Sai solo camino un poco y se golpeó la cara con un árbol, Suni sonrió y Sai sonrió de forma boba y se fue caminando, Suni solo se dio la vuelta y regreso al campamento, en el palacio de Jade Himiko estaba sería pensando en lo que le habían contado sus amigos-

Shiba...Shiba...-Himiko lo repetía una y otra vez- ya me canse le haré la pregunta a papá -Himiko camino al cuarto de sus padres y entro sin tocar- papa quiero hablar... ¡Hay por dios! -Himiko grito y se tapó los ojos, frente a ella estaba Tigresa acostada sobre Po, los dos estaban cubiertos con la sabana-

¿Himiko que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Po nervioso, Tigresa se sentó en la cama y se cubrió mientras Po se cubrió con la sabana- es...esto es cosa...de papi y mami...

Si…solo estábamos...bailando -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y sonriendo-

Ya ya…ya...-dijo Himiko nerviosa desviando la cabeza a otro lado- hay por eso tendré...otro hermano...o hermana...hay me dio conjuntivitis...ya papa...primero…vístete y luego hablábamos

¿Qué quieres saber? Puedes decirme -dijo Po sonriendo-

Papa...si te veo ahora necesitaré terapia de aquí hasta tengo sesenta años -dijo Himiko roja de la vergüenza- solo...quiero saber que es un Shiba...-los dos se sorprendieron un poco y luego la vieron-

¿De dónde escuchaste ese nombre? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Hablare...con los dos cuando...estén decentes -dijo Himiko avergonzada, se dio la vuelta y se estrelló con la pared- hay mi cabeza...no mirare, no mirare hasta que se vistan...-se sujetó la cabeza y salió de forma rápida, Po suspiró, se levantó para acercarse a un espejo de cuerpo completo, Po solo estaba viendo su reflejo en el espejo, estaba calmado, aún tenía el cuerpo marcado pero había ligeras cicatrices que habían quedado en un color grisanseo por el pasar de los años, pero había una cicatriz que resultaba más que las demás, no del pecho, no de la mejilla, era otra, justo en el cuento de su abdomen estaba una marca en forma cruzada-

 _No tenía que ser bueno contigo...una mezcla más fuerte_ -Po estaba recordando todo, solo estaba viendo que estaba en la nieve, herido, derrotado y con la armadura dorada rota, estaba sangrando y solo sentía una fuerza en su cuello- _quiero que recuerdes esto, mantente fuera de mi camino en todos los años por venir, en tus momentos más privados_ -frente a él estaban un par de ojos rojos carmesí- _Recordaras que yo fui el único hombre que te venció_ -Po solo reaccionó y se vio en el espejo de nuevo-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a Po-

Si...solo que...recordé esto -dijo Po calmado señalando su cicatriz-

Si...yo todavía lo recuerdo -dijo Tigresa calmada- Po creo que ya es hora de que Isaac conozca a su padre y al resto de su familia

No, aún no es momento, primero su madre tiene que estar de acuerdo además esto es un asunto familiar que no nos concierne -dijo Po un poco serio y Tigresa asintió, Po solo se volvió a vestir y salió para toparse con Himiko- bien Himiko supongo que no dejarás todo esto y querrás saber todo o ¿no?

Si papá pero primero...déjame olvidar...todo lo que vi -dijo Himiko asustada, se abrazó a sí misma y luego tuvo un temblor en todo el cuerpo- que horrible...es lo más horrible que haya sufrido...

Vamos es lo más normal qué hay en el mundo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿cómo crees que vinieron al mundo Lu y tú?

¡Ya! -Himiko se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a temblar- no quiero...no quiero...-Po solo sonreía un poco por eso, más tarde Himiko estaba hablando con Po- entonces eso pasó, quiero saber que es un Shiba y un Shiffer

Si te lo digo promete que no le dirás nada a Isaac, el todavía no está listo -dijo Po calmado y Himiko asintió- bien los dos son nombres de dos familias Japonesas, dos clanes Guerreros que tuvieron una unión hace más de cincuenta años, los dos son clanes Guerreros pero opuestos

¿Opuestos? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿qué es eso de opuestos?

El clan Shiba recibió el poder de la Luz y la gema del Sol, ellos se especializan en el combate, les encanta pelear y mientras más pelean más fuerte se hacen -dijo Po calmado- pero el Clan Shiffer es lo contrario, ellos recibieron la oscuridad, todo el poder negativo y eso los corrompió, Isaac es descendiente de ambos clanes, durante su estado de calma puede usar la luz como energía, pero cuando pierde el control expulsa su energía negativa, no se mucho de su poder oscuro

¿Hay forma de controlar el poder oscuro? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si, el padre de Isaac solía controlarlo a la perfección -dijo Po calmado y luego se tapó la boca sorprendido, Himiko estaba sorprendida- no dije nada, no dije nada -Himiko abrió la boca para hablar- ¡¿Que dices Tigresa?! ¡¿Que te sale agüita de un lado?! ¡Hay que mal me voy! -Po se levantó y salió corriendo, Himiko lo siguió corriendo-

¡Papa! ¡Papa ven aquí! -Himiko estaba gritando siguiendo a Po hasta que se colocó frente a el- ¿Conoces al padre de Isaac?

No lo grites tan alto...-dijo Po nervioso, Himiko solo asintió pero le tenía una mirada de enojo encima- si lo conozco...pero...el...ha...-Po trataba de inventarle algo- el…ah...bueno...no hemos sabido de él más de 13 años, lo último que supe era que se había casado...con una hembra y tuvo un par de hijos eso es todo

Está bien de todas maneras no es tan importante, lo importante es evitar que Isaac se vuelva a transformar de esa manera -dijo Himiko poco preocupada, en otro lado Isaac estaba viendo al techo de su cuarto, estaba tratando de recordar pero nada le servía, solo se levantó y se fue de ahí, Lu por su parte estaba tratando de seguirlo a ver qué hacía-

Estoy preocupada por él no es el mismo -pensó Lu preocupada, Isaac estaba caminando por el valle el solo pensando las cosas, Lu lo estaba siguiendo caminando apoyándose con la punta de los pies para no hacer tanto ruido, Isaac solo siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un callejón en una zona un poco más alejada del centro-

 _¿Que está haciendo en un lugar como este?_ -pensó Lu confundida, notó como Isaac estaba serio como siempre hasta que se fijó a la derecha y Lu se escondió detrás de un muro, frente a Isaac se acercó una leona de pelo amarillo claro, ojos azules claros, usaba un vestido chino de color negro ajustado a su cuerpo, tenía piernas gruesas, caderas anchas, un vientre delgado y senos muy grandes- _¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Quién está mujer?!_ -Lu gritó sorprendida en su mente, Isaac estaba hablando con la leona la cual sonreía sonrojada como si estuviera encantada por Isaac-

 _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se están riendo así?!_ -pensó Lu triste, sus ojos se hicieron algo grandes y brillantes, la leona sonrío y abrazo el brazo derecho de Isaac- _¡Quítale las manos de encima!_ -pensó Lu molesta, estaba expulsando una ligera llamarada quemando todo lo que estuviera cerca hasta el muro, Isaac y la leona estaban hablando hasta que entraron en el callejón- Maldición tengo que seguirlos no puedo perderlos -pensó Lu algo nerviosa, entró al callejón, estaba corriendo y viendo a los lados pero no había rastros de Isaac-

Creo que los perdí -dijo Lu decepcionada- pero no puedo dejar que el siga con esa fea gata...Lu estaba gruñendo apretando los dientes-

¿Que estás haciendo? -dijo Isaac serio y Lu se dio la vuelta a su derecha para verlo parado en la entrada de un edifico junto a la leona de gran busto- ¿necesitas algo?

Bueno...yo...es que...pensé...que querías compañía...-dijo Lu nerviosa y sonriendo-

¿Quién es ella Isaac? -dijo la leona sonriendo presionando su busto en el brazo de Isaac- ¿acaso es tu novia?

Claro que no -dijo Isaac serio y Lu bajo las orejas deprimida-

Ha...No me digas que es una acosadora -dijo la leona sorprendida colocando su mano en la boca-

¡No lo soy! ¡¿Y es más que estás haciendo los dos aquí?! -Lu gritó molesta viendo a la leona-

Lo mismo te podría preguntar -dijo Isaac serio- mira bien dónde estás -Lu reaccionó y vio a los lados, por donde quiera que veía todo estaba lleno de hoteles, un hotel paraíso de amor, un hotel lencería, de solo ver los títulos Lu se volvió completamente roja de la vergüenza, sus ojos se volvieron blanco y su cabeza expulsaba vapor-

¡¿Que...?! ¡¿Que?! -Lu bastaba tartamudeando un poco- estilo de...perrito...-vio a la leona la cual sonreía sonrojada-

Nosotros usamos el estilo del gatito y el estilo del perrito -dijo la leona sonriendo-

¡¿Que...que...QUE ES TODO ESTO?! -Lu solo grito de la vergüenza y cayó desmayada en el suelo dejando un fuerte impacto-

Tal como lo esperabas de una niña -dijo la leona sonriendo-

Si pero no importa, Kirika por favor vamos quiero hacerte unas preguntas -dijo Isaac serio-

Bueno no podemos dejarla aquí alguien podría hacerle daño -dijo Kirika calmada-

Maldición, está chica nada más me ocasiona problemas -dijo Isaac serio, cargo a Lu en sus brazos y siguió a Kirika a un hotel, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que entraron a un cuarto-

Hable con la encargada -dijo Kirika sonriendo- el lugar está vacío a estas horas, es peor de noche -Isaac solo asintió y recostó a Lu en la cama- vaya es difícil creer que es mitad panda, parece una tigresa común y corriente

Si pero es terca como su madre y un poco infantil -dijo Isaac serio- bien vamos a hablar de todo lo que te pedí -Kirika sonrió y se pegó a él pasando sus brazos por su cuello, sus caras estaban muy cerca pero Isaac estaba serio y sin ningún rastro de duda-

¿No quieres divertirte primero? -dijo Kirika sonriendo, levantó su pierna derecha y la froto en el cuerpo de Isaac- la última vez que tomamos un trago juegos te pusiste romántico

Me hizo hacer cosas que tú querías -dijo Isaac calmado- pero no estoy aquí para eso, si te llame fue por algo importante y lo sabes

Está bien pero le quitas lo divertido a todo -dijo Kirika algo irritada, se alejó de Isaac y de su ropa saco un rollo- esto es lo que querías -Isaac tomo el rollo- son los estudios de las vías marítimas del último mes, usando un grupo de peces para nuestra ayuda hemos logrado detectar el movimiento de barcos cerca de las costas pero estos barcos no son precisamente mercaderes

Piratas supongo -dijo Isaac serio revisando el rollo-

Así es, han llegado a las costas de Asia, han saqueado pueblos enteros y han secuestrado a animales indefensos no sabemos porque, y tampoco sabemos quiénes -dijo Kirika sería- pero al parecer un pirata de nombre Arlong llegó hace un par de días aquí a China

¿Dónde está? -dijo Isaac serio-

No lo sabemos pero si sabemos esto, él es solo un peón y está trabajando para alguien más, alguien más fuerte y poderoso que el -dijo Kiribati sería- lamento no serte de ayuda pero es todo lo que encontré -Isaac solo asintió y siguió leyendo el rollo- ¿te volvió a pasar no es verdad?

Si...aparentemente si -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Pudiste controlarte? -dijo Kirika preocupada-

Apenas pude mantener la cordura unos momentos, no sé si vuelva a pasar -dijo Isaac serio-

Bien descuida hallaré algo que te ayude dentro de poco, pero mientras tanto -Kirika se acercó y le dio un brazalete de plata a Isaac con una pequeña joya azul en el centro- usa esto, te ayudara a tener tus poderes oscuros bajo control, cuando traten de salir de nuevo esto los absorberá y evitará que te transformes pero solo puede ser útil un limitado número de veces, si sobrepasas ese límite se romperá

Entendido -dijo Isaac serio, se quiero la muñequera izquierda y se puso el brazalete, al final solo lo cubrió con la muñequera- está listo -Kirika solo asintió, después de un rato Sai estaba regresando al palacio contento, cuando entro se topó con Tom con un tablero de damas chinas-

Hola...Tom -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Hola Sai ¿en onda has estado? Ya casi es de noche, y te has perdido muchas cosas por aquí, Kondo cayó de cabeza por las escaleras rebotando como balón, Eagle me gano en dama chinas de aprenda y quede desnudo, y Himiko encontró a los maestros haciéndolo -dijo Tom sonriendo- ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Ha...estuve en el paraíso -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Hay no...Lo hiciste...con tu prima de nuevo ¿no es cierto? Ahora tengo que saber los suspiros detalles anda dámelos -dijo Tom nervioso-

Claro que no, torpe pervertido -dijo Sai sorprendido- fui a ver a Suni

Ah la hija de Song, y la hembra por la que te das duchas muy largas y te estás quedando ciego -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Eso no es...hay olvídalo...-dijo Sai nervioso- escucha hoy me topé con Suni hablábamos mucho y bueno le di una flor de loto que me encontré por ahí

Que bien por ti -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Si todo le está saliendo bien a este gatito -dijo Sai sonriendo- ¿de verdad Himiko encontró al señor Po y a la maestra Tigresa haciéndolo?

Si bueno fue solo de vista, la pobre está traumada -dijo Tom sonriendo- bueno espero que todo entre tú y Suni vaya de maravilla -mientras tanto en el campamento de las damas de las sombras, Suni estaba sonriendo viendo la flor de loto-

Hay hija ya deja eso y ven ayudarme un momento -dijo Song calmada, las dos estaban en una cabaña y Song estaba dejando un jarrón en un rincón-

Está bien mama ya voy -dijo Suni calmada, se levantó de su asintió y la siguió, el campamento como siempre estaba lleno de solo leopardos hembras, todas las damas estaban aún en una edad joven y las maduras les enseñaban como bailar o desenvolverse en la sociedad- bueno mama ¿qué hay que hacer?

Como futura líder de las damas de las sombras tienes que tener en cuenta que nosotras ya no robamos -dijo Song sonriendo- danzamos, tenemos escuelas, o vamos diferentes lugares para vender nuestro baile como entretenimiento incluso hasta algunos emperadores nos llamas para dar entretenimiento

Está bien mama llevo la cuenta -dijo Suni calmada- pasando a otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el baile ¿puedo tener novio?

¿Es Sai verdad? -dijo Song calmada y Suni asintió- hija ¿ya te conté la historia de mi primer amor?

El panda Po fue tu primer armar pero él no te hacía caso ya que estaba bajo el hechizo de dos malignas brujas, y la última que estuvo con él lo violo, terminó con el bebé que debía ser tuyo y ahora vive esclavizado en el palacio como un hermoso príncipe -dijo Suni calmada-

¿Ya te había contado esa historia? -dijo Song sorprendida-

Mama, es la misma historia desde que aprendí a caminar -dijo Suni algo irritada-

Bueno la moraleja de la historia es que alejes a las gatas caza fortunas de tu macho y pelea por el -dijo Song sonriendo, Suni solo se reía un poco-

Vaya alejar a las gatas caza fortunas de un macho que moraleja más rara para un grupo de felinas que se venden -todas las hembras vieron a Scarge en la entrada, estaba armado con una espada de mango azul y guardia de plata con hoja larga estilo katana- tengo razón señoritas

¿Quién eres y que buscas? -dijo Song molesta- ¡Damas de las Sombras! -las felinas se acercaron, todas gruñendo y armadas con sus sombrillas- tienes un minuto para hablar

Lo siento soy tigresa de pocas palabras -dijo Scarge serio, avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un corte vertical liberando una onda de fuego y viento, lo último que se escucho fue un rugido de parte suya, en otra parte Lu estaba despertando poco a poco, estaba confundida por cómo estaba despertando, se levantó y se quedó sentada-

Hay mi cabeza ¿qué pasó...? -dijo Lu medio dormida-

Finalmente despiertas -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu se dio la vuelta a su izquierda y lo vio a su lado, él estaba sin su camisa, cubierto con la sabana de la cintura para abajo, Lu se quedó sin decir nada por un rato hasta que se volvía roja de nuevo- ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres ver que llevo debajo?

Ah…ada...aha...a...yo...bueno…tú estás...-Lu estaba hablando de forma nerviosa- ¿acaso...tu?

Yo no estoy usando nada debajo -dijo Isaac sonriendo ligeramente, Lu se volvió roja desde los pies hasta la cola y su pelo se erizo por la sorpresa-

¡Kyaaaaa! -Lu gritó y se cubrió con la sabana para acostarse en la cama- aún es muy pronto...pero Isaac...si estás…dispuesto...mi corazón...yo...hay -estaba apretando los ojos y el cuerpo, se despegó y abrió su camisa mostrando sus vendajes, cerró los ojos y se sonrojó- ¡Dale de una vez! -Lu se quedó esperando hasta que escucho una risa, cuando se dio la vuelta Isaac se estaba riendo un poco-

Je ja ja Jajajaja -Isaac se estaba riendo con fuerza- Jajaja no puedo creer que cayeras por segunda vez -Isaac se levantó mostrando que usaba su pantalón-

¿Eh? -Lu solo emitió un ligero ruido por la boca y luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¡¿Te estabas burlando de mí de nuevo?! -Isaac solo se reía y asintió- ¡¿Además quién era esa leona?!

Kirika bueno...es una investigadora...debe China, trabaja para la emperatriz Ichihime como su mano izquierda -dijo Isaac sonriendo, esas virtudes hicieron que Lu se imaginará a si misma cargando una roca que decía asistente de la emperatriz- también es hermosa, sensual y no buena figura -otra roca cayó encima de Lu mientras ella hacía lo que podía para soportar el peso de ambas- y creo que tiene tu edad, veinte años y ha logrado mucho, hasta es reconocida como una gran investigadora -la última roca y la más grande le cayó encima a Lu dejándola enterrada- ¡Jajajaja Jajajaja!

Mmmmm -Lu solo estaba llorando y haciendo pucheros graciosos viendo a Isaac, en otro lado de China del palacio del rayo Byakun se estaba levantando junto a Sparks, los dos estaban vestidos y bostezaban-

Bien hijo tenemos misiones hoy -dijo Byakun calmado- recuerda es solo para vigilancia no hagas nada y se precavido hijo

Entendido papa, mama sigue dormida ya me despedí -dijo Sparks sonriendo- iré por Himiko la carta fue manda ayer, hoy le debe caer y estará lista cuando yo llegue ¿pero tú que harás?

Hay información de que un pirata llamado Arlong ha llegado a China, tengo que encontrarlo y captúralo -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pan comido -los dos sonrieron y se despidieron para ir por otro rumbo -en el palacio de Jade Himiko estaba recibiendo la carta y sonrió-

Tengo una misión con el Guerrero Tigre al fin tengo mi propia misión de reconocimiento con un Guardián -dijo Himiko sonriendo emocionada- tengo que ir a Kindomg Valley

Qué alegría cariño -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Himiko junto a Po-

Estamos orgullosos pero ten cuidado Byakun es difícil de tratar a veces -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, Himiko asintió sonriendo, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina cenando ya- bien Isaac Lu les tengo una misión -Po le dio un rollo a Isaac y el leyó el contenido- está es una misión importante irán a investigar y recolectar información sobre un pista llamado Arlong, se presume llego a China ustedes solo reunirán información, no quiero que hagan nada imprudente

Entendido -dijeron los dos calmados, mientras tanto en el castillo Shiba, Hinata estaba dormida, cuando alguien se acercó-

Hinata, Hinata...-Hinata fue movida del cuerpo y ella despertó bostezando con fuerza- tengo que irme

Cariño apenas es media noche -dijo Hinata medio dormida-

Si pero ya han pasado dos días que Rena fue a ese reconocimiento y no volvió, voy por ella -Hinata asintió cansada- el último punto que se reportó fue en Kindomg Valley voy hacia ese lugar

Entendido solo ten cuidado, los niños y yo saldremos en una excursión en la mañana en ultra mar -dijo Hinata y el macho frente a ella sonrió- solo ten cuidado -se escuchó como ella ronroneo y se separó soltando un gemido, el macho solo se fue corriendo, a la mañana Hinata estaba usando su traje y parecía que ella no había envejecido ni un año, seguía siendo joven y hermosa, usaba un traje de entrenamiento de manga larga de color rojo y dorado-

Bien hijo, hija, sobrinos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, frente a ella estaba un grupo de cinco animales- bien es hora de mostrar de que somos capaces nuevo grupo de Guerreros de Élite -frente a ella estaban un león de pelo amarillo oscuro con la melena negra- Reon del rayo -la siguiente fue una simia de pelo rojizo- Simia del fuego -el siguiente fue un gorila- Kongo de agua y sin olvidar a los nuevos Guardianes, el Gran maestro estaría orgulloso -frente a ella estaba un tigre de ojos esmeralda y pelo blanco- mi hijo Long Shiba Guerrero Fénix -la última era una loba blanca la cual sonreía- y mi hija Hanabi Shiba la Guerrera del Sol

Todos están listos, debemos ir a detener a unos piratas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ah...conque piratas...-dijo Hanabi sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo- que bien

Quiero romper unos cuantos huesos -dijo Long sonriendo-

 _ **Avances.-**_

 _Hola soy Lu_ –Lu e Isaac estaban avanzando en medio del bosque corriendo a dos patas- _Tendremos nuevas aventuras todos nosotros, pero por fin sabremos quién será el Guerrero Dragón_ –en medio del salón la gema que estaba en la estatua comenzó a brillar e Isaac se veía algo molesto-

 _¿Sai podrá ayudar a su novia Suni o lo ara alguien más? –_ Sai parecía algo molesto y preocupado cargando a Suni la cual estaba herida- _También pasaremos por momento difíciles_ -Isaac estaba encerrado en una jaula, Sparks y Himiko se encuentran en medio del bosque y Sparks sonrió mostrando la gema del tigre en su brazo derecho-

 _Parece que mi hermana también conocerá el amor_ –Himiko estaba sonrojada y parecía nerviosa, en un momento Lu estaba llorando e Isaac se estaba acercando a ella, parecía que sus labios iban a tocar los de ella _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue eso último?! ¡Isaac!_ – _ **Próximo capítulo, Misiones difíciles-**_ _Hare que te enamores de mi Isaac_

 _Sigue soñando Lu Ann_ –dijo Isaac serio- __


	22. Chapter 22

**Misiones difíciles**

Era una mañana tranquila para todos en el palacio, todos estaban preparándose para sus misiones el día de hoy, perdón Lu estaba en la cocina y tenía una mochila en la mesa al parecer algo grande e inflada, Lu estaba sonriendo tarareando un poco-

Bien termine -dijo Lu sonriendo, frente a ella estaban tres paquetes, uno envuelto en una tela verdad, otro en una tela roja, y el último en una tela morada- espero que a mi hermana y a Isaac les gusto esto -como los tres paquetes y salió de la cocina, estaba sonriendo cargando la mochila y los tres paquetes, llegó al patio donde estaba Himiko sonriendo viendo el sol salir-

Hay no puedo esperar para ir a Kindomg Valley -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Tranquila hija apenas va a amanecer correctamente -dijo Po sonriendo-

Esperen... ¿Himiko dijiste Kindomg Valley? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Si mama, la misión es en ese lugar -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No, no, no puedes ir a ahí, se le conoce como el Valle de la muerte, es muy peligroso -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Mama, es necesario que valla, el Guerrero Tigre me estará esperando ahí -dijo Himiko algo molesta- es necesario, tengo que cruzar parte del mar para llegar

¡¿El mar?! ¡Lo que nos faltaba nuestra hija se va al mar! -Tigresa gritó nerviosa-

Tigresa contrólate, el bebé -dijo Po preocupado, Tigresa respiró profundo y se fue calmando- es normal pero ella ya sabe qué hacer para este tipo de misión fue por la que la entrenamos

Además ya no soy una niña -dijo Himiko algo molesta- ya es hora de salir, ya no quiero estar en el palacio, quiero salir más allá, quiero hacer una misión más allá de estas tierras como ustedes -Himiko estaba sonriendo solo pensar que había más allá, Tigresa estaba preocupada por ella pero suspiro al recordar que ella hacía lo mismo a su edad-

Está bien...puedes...ir -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Gracias, gracias, gracias -Himiko sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Tigresa, Tigresa sonrió y le regresó el abrazo-

Que bueno por ti hermana -dijo Lu sonriendo, Himiko sonrió y vio los paquetes de Lu-

¿Que tienes ahí? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Prepare algo de comer para ti, para mí y para Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo, Himiko sonrió y Lu notó como Isaac estaba apoyado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados- bueno son para el viaje

Ya sabes que él no dirá nada -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No importa -dijo Lu sonriendo- me gusta cocinar más que nada -las dos hermanas estaban sonriendo, Po y Tigresa estaban sonriendo viendo a sus hijas hasta que Sai abrió la puerta del salón de los héroes de forma rápida-

¡Maestro Po, Maestra Tigresa! ¡La Gema del Dragón! -Sai gritó con fuerza y todos lo vieron sorprendidos, todos regresaron al salón para ver la gran estatua dorada donde la gema estaba en el hocico del dragón y brillaba con fuerza-

La gema está...brillando ¿por qué? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No había tenido ninguna acción o movimiento en años -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

¿Que significa papa? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Está eligiendo a un nuevo Guardián -dijo Po sonriendo, Po le dio su bastón a Tigresa, se acercó al estante donde estaban los retratos de Oogway y Shifu con un altar con velas detrás- maestros...la hora ha llegado -tomó el antiguo bastón de Oogway, el cual tenía una cinta dorada todavía, todos se acercaron corriendo al salón-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Tom sorprendido-

La gema del Dragón está brillando, el maestro Po está listo para elegir al Guerrero Dragón -dijo Isaac serio, todos se sorprendieron y se acercaron para ver qué pasaba, Po solo comenzó a hacer los pasos girando el bastón, lanzó un golpe directo con él, se giró y lanzó un golpe con la palma creando leves corrientes de aire en los pétalos del estanque-

Isaac nada más te digo que cuando me seleccionen como Guerrero Dragón, no te sientas celoso, siéntete amenazado -dijo Kondo sonriendo pero Isaac no le hacía caso-

Kondo guarda silencio -dijo Eagle seria y Kondo solo levanto las manos, Po seguía rodeando el estanque moviendo el bastón haciendo que los pétalos girarán y fueron elevándose más, un pétalo toco la gema y está cayó en el bastón de Po haciendo que golpeara levemente el agua, se escuchó solo el sonido del toque y todos estaban esperando a que la gema hiciera su elección-

He aquí la gema del Dragón -dijo Po serio- está gema representa al Guardián de la luz dorada, su poder será aumentado hasta cincuenta veces, será conocido como unos de los Guerreros más fuertes y su deber será el de defender a todo el mundo del mal -todos estaban parados frente a Po- todos y cada uno de ustedes han sido entrenados para este momento uno de ustedes será convertido en el Guerrero o Guerrera Dragón -la gema brillo y comenzó a flotar para avanzar hacia los alumnos de Po, todos estaban estirando las manos frente a ellos para que la gema los escogiera pero la gema solo avanzó y cayó en las manos de Lu- la gema ha hecho su elección

¡¿Lu Ann?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos-

¿Yo? -dijo Lu sorprendida, Himiko estaba sorprendida igual que Isaac- ¿pero porque yo?

Lu la gema del Dragón siempre ha seleccionado a los que tienen el corazón puro, aquellos cuyo poder no tiene ni una solo muestra del mal, también elige a aquellos que tienen un gran potencial y un espíritu indomable -dijo Po calmado- si te ha elegido es porque tienes algo que los demás no

Pero...yo...-dijo Lu sorprendida, Po sonrió y se inclinó con respeto ante ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a Tigresa sonriendo, los demás solo se inclinaron con respeto pero Himiko se veía sorprendida e Isaac parecía más serio de lo normal- muchachos...

Felicidades Lu -dijo Sai sonriendo- ha qué sorpresa esperaba esto de Himiko o yo pero tú me dejaste sorprendido

Si, además dijo de corazón puro, Lu tiene un corazón sensible y amable es lógico pensarlo -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Si, es verdad -dijo Kondo sonriendo- ella es la única de la que esperaríamos algo así -todos estaban asintiendo pero Himiko aún no decía nada-

Himiko...hermana... ¿no vas a decir algo? -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa-

Yo...bueno...estoy muy feliz por ti...-dijo Himiko sonriendo algo nerviosa- esto es sorprendente eres la Guerrera Dragón, esto es vaya...es lo mejor...desde que papa se comió esos 1567 dumplings -Lu bajo las orejas un poco al ver la forma de hablar de Himiko, Isaac solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a salir del palacio- Isaac... ¿no le vas a decir nada Lu?

Felicidades -dijo Isaac serio y su voz sonó en todo el salón-

Creo que eso es...todo…-dijo Lu sorprendida- yo soy la Guerrera Dragón -la gema brillo y pasó a su mano izquierda formando un brazalete de color verde con tonos dorados- bueno me tengo que ir

Si...yo...tengo que prepararme -dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa- nos vemos -salió algo rápido del palacio y Lu solo suspiro negando con la cabeza-

Iré a hablar con ella -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po asintió sonriendo- y Lu -Tigresa le dio un abrazo a Lu- estoy orgullosa de ti hija

Gracias mama -dijo Lu calmada, después de un rato, Isaac y Lu se fueron caminando del palacio, Isaac no decía nada solo parecía algo molesto, Lu no se atrevió a decir algo, en cambio Himiko parecía estar algo deprimida y seguía caminando hacia los dormitorios-  
¿No estás feliz por tu hermana? -Himiko se dio la vuelta para ver a Po y a Tigresa-

No...no es eso, es que yo...-dijo Himiko un poco nerviosa-

Estás celosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Himiko la vio sorprendida- es normal, cuando Oogway seleccionó a tu padre en lugar de a mí, me sentí muy celosa, estaba realmente enojada, hasta quería matarlo

No necesita saber eso -dijo Po nervioso- el caso Himiko es que es normal sentirse así por algo que querías pero tienes que recordar esto

Se que no debo sentirme celosa pero ser la Guerrera Dragón y darte orgullo papa era lo que siempre deseé -dijo Himiko deprimida- lamento ser así papá, mamá lo siento mucho

Hija -dijo Po sonriendo- el que Lu sea la Guerrera Dragón solo la hace mi estudiante sobresaliente pero eso no quiere decir que seas mi hija menos consentida

Himiko tu padre y yo estamos más que orgullosos de ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tú has logrado mucho, te has esforzado lamentamos que...bueno

Que hayas creído que tienes que ser una Guardiana para hacernos sentir orgullosos -dijo Po sonriendo- desde que eras pequeña has logrado grandes cosas, te queremos tal como eres Himiko -Po y Tigresa sonrieron mientras Himiko lloro un poco, les dio un abrazo a ambos-

Gracias -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos adultos sonrieron un poco- creo que iré a meditar para que se me pase el sentimentalismo -los dos asintieron y Himiko se fue caminando pero Po tuvo una visión de Himiko y pudo notar que en su espalda había un brillo de color azul oscuro que fue tomando forma de luna-

¿Hu? No...puede ser...-dijo Po sorprendido-

¿Qué pasa Po? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

No, nada creo que vi algo extraño eso es todo -dijo Po calmado- ¿Acaso...ella...va a? -pensó Po extrañado, Himiko había llegado a la gruta del Dragón, se acostó a cuatro patas y vio su reflejo en el agua-

Hay abuelo Shifu ¿está bien que me sienta un poco celosa de no ser una Guardiana? -dijo Himiko deprimida- y también están...esos sentimientos...también tengo hacia Isaac, mi hermana lo ama pero yo no entiendo bien porque, además no sé si lo odio o no, no sé si siento algo más, me siento muy confundida por todo, necesito un consejo -se escuchó la caída de un total de agua y ella se fijó en el estanque, estaba viéndose a sí misma- ¿quieres que medite? -se escuchó el sonido del agua de nuevo- como siempre esa es tu única respuesta -el viento sopló un poco fuerte- si ya se te ofendí un poco pero creo que tengo una mejor idea -estaba viendo su reflejo en el agua y noto que la imagen cambio a sí misma cuando era más pequeña-

 _ **Me contemplo por la orilla del agua desde que yo recuerdo no sabiendo el por qué**_ -Himiko canto vio en el agua su reflejo cuando era niña, parecía deprimida, movió el agua con su mano un poco- _**nunca la perfecta niña he sido**_ -suspiró viendo sus manos y las heridas viejas que tuvo cuando entrenaba de pequeña hasta sangrar- _**de vuelta al agua he venido, es duro y lo intentaré**_. -se levantó y camino a cuatro patas sin parar de cantar, dio un salto y llego al camino frente al estanque-

 _ **Una y otra vez, cada ruta que hay, sendas que tomé me regresarán**_ -camino cantando un poco molesta pero vio la aldea y suspiro- _**al lugar aquel donde anhelo estar y no hay que ir jamás...**_ -el sol apareció al horizonte y vio el brillo del agua-

 _ **Es el punto en que está cielo y mar me llama**_ -Himiko sonrió viendo el sol y el agua- _**¿y yo qué sé cuán lejos es? si el viento en mi vela ha de acompañarme**_ -comenzó a caminar y luego a correr subiendo la montaña- _**un día sabré, y si voy ignoro aunque tan lejos voy…**_ -llegó a un punto más alto y vio la aldea que estaban felices, hablando y teniendo sus vidas tranquilas-

 _ **Yo sé muy bien que todos en la isla son felices en su isla**_ -Himiko sonrió viendo a los habitantes de la aldea- _**por designio todo es, yo sé bien que todos en la isla cumplen bien sus papeles, el mío es rodar tal vez.**_ -bajo sus orejas deprimida y siguió corriendo saltando entre las rocas subiendo la montaña-

 _ **Puedo liderar, darnos fuerza hoy**_ -trepó por una roca usando sus garras, las clavo con fuerza y siguió trepando hasta llegar a una cima- _**y contenta estar, seguir mi actuación**_ -Himiko termino llegando hasta un campo cubierto de niebla y vio que estaba cubierta de hierba- **mi voz interior** _**canta otra canción, está mal en mí...**_ -recogió una flor y la vio de cerca y la vio deprimida, cerró los ojos y siguió caminado a cuatro patas-

 _ **Una luz veo en el mar relucir intensa**_ -la luz del sol llego y todo el lugar se aclaró, era el estanque de lágrimas sagradas- _**¿y yo qué sé cuál hondo va?**_ -vio una gran roca con otras rocas formando un escalón- _**¿y será que me dice desde ahí ya ven a mí? que quiero ver que hay más allá**_ -se acercó y comenzó a tapar hasta llegar a la orilla de la roca- _**sí voy a cruzar...**_

 _ **Es el punto en que el cielo es el mar me llama**_ -vio a lo lejos el mar y el cielo con el sol brillando- _**¿y yo qué sé cuán lejos es?**_ -el viento soplo atrayendo un poco de pétalos del cerezo _ **\- si el viento en mi vela ha de acompañarme por fin sabré, cuán lejos voy...-**_ cantó con fuerza viendo a lo lejos sonriendo-

Creo que eso lo necesitaba -dijo Himiko sonriendo- gracias por todo abuelo Shifu, ahora tengo una misión que cumplir -Himiko regresó al palacio corriendo a cuatro patas, tenía todo listo en una pequeña maleta, solo la tomo y se topó con sus padres- tengo una misión que cumplir

Cuídate mucho -dijo Po sonriendo-

Te estaremos esperando si necesitas algo no dudes en mandar un mensaje -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, les dio un abrazo a ambos y se fue corriendo a cuatro patas- ¿crees que le vaya bien?

Estará bien lo sé -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintió y suspiro, Himiko siguió su camino con un mapa trazado en la carta de la misión, por otro lado Sai estaba en medio del bosque caminando nervioso, Kondo, Tom y Eagle estaban viendo todo sonriendo escondidos detrás de unos arbustos-

¿No está mal espiar las citas de los demás? -dijo Tom nervioso-

Estamos en una situación de emergencia -dijo Eagle sonriendo- Sai quiere que todo salga perfecto y quiere que nosotros evitemos que haga algo estúpido

Si es decir está muy nervioso mira hasta trae camisa -dijo Kondo sonriendo, señaló a Sai el cual tenía su pantalón de siempre pero tenía una camisa negra con bordes morados-

Debí ponerme más menta estoy sudando mucho -dijo Sai nervioso-

Ya cálmate las hembras huelen el miedo -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¿Eso es verdad? -dijo Tom sorprendido, Eagle asintió- vaya debí tener cuidado al hablar con la coneja de ojos morados del restaurante

Si olías de aquí hasta Japón -dijo Eagle sonriendo, todos asintieron, se escucharon algunos sonidos entre los arbustos seguido de unos lindos de pasos- ahí vienen todos escóndanse y tu Sai prepárate

Entendido capitana -dijo Sai sonriendo, tomó unas flores y se quedó quiero en medio del campo, todos estaban esperando pero en eso apareció Suni, cansada, y un poco herida-

¡Suni! -Sai tiro las flores a un lado y sujeto a Suni la cual estaba por desmayarse- ¿qué te pasó? -en las manos de Suni había una sombrilla cortada y quemada-

Sai...Sai...el campamento...de las damas...de las sombras...fue atacado...-dijo Suni adolorida, ella no soporto el dolor y se desmayó en los brazos de Sai-

¡Suni despierta! -Sai gritó asustado-

Rápido regresemos al palacio -dijo Tom nervioso, Sai solo sintió, todos regresaron al palacio- ¡Maestro Po! -Po solo vio a los cuatro corriendo mientras Sai cargaba a Suni-

¿Que está pasando por que los gritos? -dijo Po confundido-

Maestro por favor mi amiga se encuentra herida -dijo Sai asustado-

¿Song? –Po de solo verla se sorprendió-

No, señor Po ella es Suni mi amiga luego le explico, pero ella necesita ayuda por favor –dijo Sai asustado, Po asintió-

Tráiganla por aquí -dijo Po serio y el grupo lo siguió hasta llegar a un cuarto de la clínica, la recostaron y Po comenzó a revisarla, Sai espero afuera con los demás-

¿Que está pasando? escuche algunos gritos -dijo Tigresa confundida-

La amiga de Sai, Suni la encontramos mal herida en el bosque, dijo algo de que el campamento de las damas de las sombras fue atacado -dijo Kondo calmado-

¿Suni? -dijo Tigresa confundida- ¿dónde está ahora?

Está siendo atendida por el maestro -dijo Eagle calmada en el los hombros de Kondo, Tigresa solo suspiro, después de un rato Po salió calmado- ¿cómo se encuentra?

Está herida, tiene leves quemaduras y heridas de combate pero está fuera de peligro -dijo Po calmado-

Que alivio -dijo Sai sonriendo- ¿puedo pasar a verla?

De preferencia, está inconsciente pero creo que cuando despierta querrá verte -dijo Po sonriendo, Sai no dijo nada más y n tío corriendo al cuarto- hmmm el amor de joven a todo esto Tigresa, me habías dicho que Song había muerto

Eh…bueno...eso jeje pasaron muchas cosas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿por qué porque me preguntas eso?

Bueno, lo que pasa es que esa chica llamada Suni es idéntica a Song -dijo Po sonriendo- por la edad que tiene yo diría que nació mucho después de que Song muriera ¿me quieres explicar qué pasó?

Bueno...jeje...yo...mentí -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero fue una mentirita, no fue te engañe te engañe, fu más bien te engañe de mentirita -Po solo sufrió y se rasco la cabeza-

Fingió su muerte o me mentiste pero eso no importa ya -dijo Po calmado- cuando despierte espero que nos diga qué pasó, porque algo me dice que todo esto apenas es el inicio de algo más grande -los demás se pusieron algo tensos ante lo dicho, mientras tanto en el bosque Himiko había llegado al punto de encuentro-

Bien este debe ser el lugar -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se sentó en un tronco caído y espero- hace mucho que no pasó tiempo no el ir Byakun ¿cómo estará? -estaba meditando esperando a que algo pasara cuando escucho unos pasos y se dio la vuelta notando como Sparks se estaba acercando a ella-

Disculpe estoy buscando a la señorita Himiko Ping -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¿Sparks? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está el tío Byakun? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Ah eso vengo a una misión Himiko, yo te mande la carta mi padre quiere que ayudemos en una investigación en Kindomg Valley -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Espera pero en l carta decía que iría con el Guerrero Tigre -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Sparks sonrió y levantó su brazo derecho mostrando que tenía la gema del Tigre- no puede ser

Si -dijo Sparks sonriendo pero Himiko parecía algo triste- yo soy el nuevo Guerrero Tigre, bien si estás lista vámonos -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- tenemos a una guerrera más adelante ella nos dará toda la ayuda que necesitemos

Pero ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer en Kindomg Valley? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Bueno, como deberías saber hay un grupo de piratas que han estado llegando a China en los últimos meses -dijo Sparks sonriendo- nuestra misión consiste en ir a Kindomg Valley para tener información si los animales secuestrados están siendo enviados ahí o no

¿Animales secuestrados? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si, estos piratas parecen que han estado secuestrando animales para venderlos como esclavos a un buen precio, en el peor de los casos algunos llegan a morir otros como las hembras son vendidas como esclavas de deseos carnales

Eso realmente me molesta, si pudiera tener una sola oportunidad acabaría con todos ahora mismo -dijo Himiko molesta-

Ese es el espíritu -dijo Sparks sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando mientras a tarde llegaba hasta el atardecer- hmmm mmm libre soy, libre soy hay que horrible canción

Si opino lo mismo -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿qué tanto tenemos que recorrer para llegar al punto de encuentro?

Tenemos que tomar un bote a unos pocos minutos de aquí estaremos llegando en la noche a la isla -dijo Sparks sonriendo- ¿qué edad tienes?

Veinticuatro -dijo Himiko calmada-

No puede ser...jamás pensé que tuvieras tantos...-dijo Sparks nervioso-

¿Como que tantos? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo vieja? -dijo Himiko molesta, sus ojos estaban en blanco y parecía que una aura maligna estaba encima de ella- si hay algo que no le debes decir a una mujer es vieja

Si...claro...perdóname...-dijo Sparks asustado y nervios, los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una bahía, Sparks logró conseguí un bote de vela sencilla y Himiko solo sonrió y salgo al bote para quedar en la parte frontal y ver más allá- parece que te gustan los botes

Si me encanta viajar, cuando era mi niña mi papá viajaba un poco y me llevaba con él, mi hermana se marea un poco pero a mí encantaba y más sintiendo la brisa -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks sonrió y comenzó a navegar, Himiko sonrió viendo a lo lejos- oye y a todo esto ¿que eres?

¿Yo? Pues soy un ligre, mitad tigre mitad León, pero no se siento que soy más tigre que León -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Escuche que tú papá se acostó con la mitad de China y Japón -dijo Himiko calmada-

Si...pero yo no soy así...hasta que creo que tengo uno o dos cientos hermanos por ahí -dijo Sparks nervioso- ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Tengo a mi hermana menor Lu Ann, mis hermanos Ichirou pero él es la vergüenza de la familia, y por último esta mi hermana mayor pero...a él no lo hemos visto en casi ocho años -dijo Himiko calmada- no sé qué ha sido de él, escuche que su madre se casó pero nunca me lo confirmaron

Vaya que mal...pero qué curioso, mi papá me llevó a Japón una vez hace 12 años y ahí conocí a un tigre llamado Long -dijo Sparks sonriendo- su hermana mayor era muy linda, pero fuimos por el nacimiento de su hermana menor

Parece que la vida de Long ha ido mejorando -dijo Himiko calmada- me pregunto cómo le fue en todo este tiempo -Himiko se recostó boca abajo en el bota, mientras tanto en otro lado Lu e Isaac estaban armando un campamento para pasar la noche, Isaac estaba recostado en un árbol sin decir nada, Lu estaba acurrucada en una roca sujetando la cama de almuerzo en sus manos-

 _Esto está mal...desde que salimos...no me ha dicho nada...ni siquiera me ha mirado..._ -pensó Lu algo nervioso- _¿acaso hice algo mal?_

Eh Isaac...-dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa e Isaac la vio un momento- ¿cómo te has sentido estos días? ¿Has tenido problemas con tu energía?

Nada del otro mundo -dijo Isaac serio- mejor duerme un poco mañana tenemos mucho camino que recorrer

Si...-Lu bajo las orejas deprimida _\- Creo que ahora me odia más..._

¿Me odias? -dijo Lu nerviosa y algo deprimida viendo el fuego de la fogata mientras Isaac solo la vida- dime ¿en verdad me odias?

¿De dónde sacas esa idea? -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Porque tú nunca me dices nada amable, siempre me tratas mal y me molestas haciéndome bromas que me hacen sufrir! -Lu gritó molesta y llorando un poco- y ahora que soy la Guerrera Dragón ya ni me miras, me tratas todavía más frío, por entiende que yo no pedí esto -Lu estaba llorando pero Isaac estaba viéndola sin decir nada- yo solo quería que tú me aceptarás, pero en cambio todos mis esfuerzos y todos mis sentimientos han sido un tema de risa para ti

Ya no puedo...sinceramente no puedo... ¡Ya tuve suficiente y más por está gema! -Lu estaba gritando y llorando un poco mientras Isaac solo se levantó y se acercó a ella- no pienso seguir así voy a dejar de amarte

¿Puedes hacer algo así? -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Claro que puedo! -Lu gritó molesta y se levantó viendo a Isaac- conozco tan bien tu carácter que hasta lo odio, pero te amo, no puedo seguir con esto, una vez que está misión este completa reiniciare todos mis sentimientos, hasta me iría del palacio con tal de no verte -Isaac solo entrecerró los ojos un momento viendo como Lu estaba llorando-

Hmmm, con que puedes hacer algo como eso -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Así es! -Lu solo alzó la voz- cuando terminemos está misión te odiaré y seré una mejor Guerrera que tu

Entonces, inténtalo si puedes -dijo Isaac calmado, solo en un momento se acercó a Lu y ella se quedó callada, todo estaba en silencio, Lu estaba sorprendida, la razón era que Isaac le había dado un beso, aún estaba enfrente suyo con los ojos cerrados, el sonido del viento solo paso y era lo único que podía escuchar, Isaac se separó dejando a Lu impactada- con eso tienes -Isaac se alejó y se dio la vuelta para mostrarle la lengua de una forma infantil, Lu cayó sentada en el suelo mientras Isaac se acostada en el tronco de un árbol-

 _Un beso...un beso..._ -Lu estaba procesando todo lentamente- _Isaac me besó...-_ Lu había quedado tan impactará que solo se había quedado dormida, a la mañana siguiente Lu despertó algo desorientada-

Hay no me gusta dormir al aire libre -dijo Lu medio dormida, bostezo con fuerza abriendo toda la boca-

Que boca más grande -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu se quedó congelada, cuando lo vio se quedó sorprendida- vamos tenemos que seguir con el camino

Si te sigo...-dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada, los dos siguieron caminando pero en eso Lu recordó sus platos de almuerzo, abrió el suyo y estaba vacío- si me lo comí antes de dormir -revisó el segundo esperando que estuviera lleno pero estaba vacío, no había comida solo una nota, la tomo y la abrió, decía "Gracias" Lu sonrió y vio a Isaac- ¿te gusto la comida?

Si estaba buena -dijo Isaac serio, Lu sonrió y se acercó más a él- ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

Bueno...el beso...fue...repentino...pero...lindo...-dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- bueno...yo

Lu...espera...-Isaac estaba serio y levanto las orejas-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Escuchaste algo? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Ya vez -dijo Isaac serio, los dos siguieron caminando con cuidado, siguieron caminando pero Lu no noto nada fuera de lo ordinario, todo estaba callado y parecía de lo más normal-

Todo luce normal -dijo Lu calmada- Espera ¿solo dijiste eso para callarme? -dijo un poco molesta-

Tal vez -dijo Isaac serio, los dos siguieron caminando mientras Lu estaba molesta, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la orilla de una montaña, cuando vieron hacia abajo notaron como el mar estaba dando de junio, no solo eso sino que también había más animales, todos usaban ropa andrajosa, algo rota, sucia y había una línea de tres barcos en la orilla, en algunos había unos animales sujetados con cadenas-

Mira todo esto, parece que se estuvieran llevando a los animales como prisioneros -dijo Lu sorprendida-

No son prisioneros...son esclavos -dijo Isaac sorprendido- creo que encontramos a los animales desaparecidos de las aldeas

Entonces estos son los piratas de los que hablaban todos -dijo Lu sería, vio a todos los animales hasta que noto un grupo de leopardos todos hembras- mira eso Isaac creo que ellas son las damas de las sombras -Isaac gruño un poco notando a las felinas sujetadas- tenemos que ayudarlas -Lu estaba por saltar pero Isaac la sujetó-

No, espera -dijo Isaac serio- escucha no sabemos qué tan fuerte son todos ellos, no sabemos qué tan peligroso se puede poner, te recomiendo que esperemos aquí a ver qué pasa, lo mejor es enviarle una carta al maestro Po rápido -se escucharon algunos gritos y los dos vieron como una hembra había caído al suelo por las cadenas, un lobo de pelo gris se acercó a ella con un látigo-

¡Vamos levántate y camina esclava! -el lobo solo grito molesto y lanzó un golpe con su látigo dándole a la hembra en la espalda- ¡Camina vamos! -Lu estaba gruñendo viendo como la pobre felina hace lo que podía para moverse pero no podía-

No...no puedo...ver esto -dijo Lu molesta y cerró los ojos un momento, Isaac también estaba molesto viendo toda la escena-

¡Ya deja de golpearla! -Scarge apareció entre los animales y le dio un golpe al lobo en la cara- si sigues golpeándola valdrá menos con heridas y moretones, entiende que nos pidieron a estás felinas en buen estado, valdrán más por sus habilidades

Entendido -dijo el lobo molesto, Scarge gruñó y sujeto a la felina de su ropa y la levanto a la fuerza-

Si quieres comer tendrás que caminar -dijo Scarge molesto y le dio un empujón a la felina y está comenzó a caminar, Lu estaba más que molesta, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quita y mirar mientras clavaba más sus garras en sus manos, su gema estaba brillando un poco cosa que llamo la atención de Isaac, una pantera hembra estaba gruñendo molesta, solo se giró de la fila rodando por el suelo, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia Scarge, las felinas se sorprendieron pero Scarge solo gruño y avanzó dándole un golpe en el estómago dejando que cayera al suelo de forma rápida-

Gata insolente...más te vale que no juegues conmigo de nuevo -dijo Scarge molesto, se acercó y le pisó la cabeza haciendo que la pantera se quejara un poco- créeme que si no te necesita para complacer a un lora te mataría con mis propias garras ahora mismo

Ya basta...-dijo Lu molesta, Scarge siguió presionando la cabeza de la pantera con su pata haciendo que se quejara de dolor- ya basta...-la pantera comenzó a gritar de dolor y Lu ya no lo soporto- ¡Ya basta! -Lu saltó de dónde estaba expulsando algo de fuego dorado-

¡No lo hagas Lu Ann! -Isaac le grito pero Lu no hizo caso, sólo llegó con Scarge y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Scarge sonrió y solo salto esquivando el ataque- idiota -Isaac de dónde estaba para llegar con Lu-

Vaya finalmente vienes Guerrera Dragón -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

Monstruo, está vez yo seré tu oponente y liberaré a estás hembras -dijo Lu molesta, se quedó en guardia mientras Isaac se quedaba a su lado-

¡Eres una tonta Lu Ann! ¡Hiciste lo que él quería! -Isaac grito quedando en guardia pero Lu vio a los lados ataban rodeados por los animales piratas, todos estaban armados con espadas o cadenas listos para atacar-

Eso no me importa -dijo Lu molesta- vamos pelea tigre

Vaya que eres una niña apenas -dijo Scarge sonriendo- ¡Todos tráiganme vivo al lobo! -los animales sonrieron y comenzaron a acercarse- pero la niña es mía -la pantalla se alejó corriendo de ahí, Scarge avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando algo de fuego, Lu solo salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe dándole justo en el centro de la hoja de la espada, Scarge solo sonrió y fue empujado un poco, Lu avanzó corriendo, saltó y lanzó una patada de talón, Scarge se agachó esquivando el golpe, lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Lu giró y le dio un golpe al brazo, volvió a girar y lanzó una patada de talón dándole a Scarge en la cabeza- jeje...jeje nada mal -Scarge sonrió y guardó su espada- realmente tienes valor para golpear una katana de fuego

No me importa la espada lo que quiero es lastimarte -dijo Lu enojada, avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge solo levanto la mano derecha deteniéndola, Lu gruñó y lanzó una patada con el empeine Scarge levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, Lu se soltó del agarre y avanzó lanzando otra patada con su pierna derecha, Scarge solo la bloqueo con una de sus brazos y Lu comenzó a lanzará varios golpes pero Scarge solo levantaba los brazos o movía el cuerpo esquivando los ataques, Lu seguía gruñendo y lanzó un golpe de forma vertical pero Scarge lo bloqueo con su brazo, Lu giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Scarge solo la bloqueo con su codo, Lu se estaba desesperando y seguía peleando lo mejor que podía, Isaac estaba peleando con los piratas alto alejado, salgo esquivando el ataque de un león, avanzó y le dio una patada en pecho lanzándolo a otro extremo, un lobo lanzó una cadena e Isaac la esquivo y la sujetó con sus manos, dio un tirón con fuerza y giro lanzando al lobo a otro lado, un león y un chita se acercaron a Isaac, el peón le dio una patada en las costillas a Isaac haciendo que se quejara, el chita avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada a Isaac en el pecho empujándolo un poco, chita avanzó corriendo e Isaac lanzó un golpe pero el chita salto a un lado esquivando el ataque, Isaac se sorprendió y más porque el chita le dio un golpe al mentón de forma rápida, lo siguió golpeando en el cuerpo, saltó y grito dándole una patada en la cabeza, Isaac se quejó y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo-

Es muy rápido -dijo Isaac serio, el chita apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda alejándolo de nuevo, el chita apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Isaac se levantó rápido pero el chita le volvió a dar una patada en el estómago y luego otra en las costillas, Isaac se estaba quejando un poco y se quedó quieto hasta que una cadena le sujetó el cuello, lanzaron otra con una bola de metal en un extremo y le sujetaron la muñeca derecha, así lanzaron más y lo sujetaron de sus extremidades dejándolo quieto- me...capturaron...Lu...

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó sorprendida y un poco asustada-

¡No preocupes por él ya está muerto! -Scarge sonrió y avanzo corriendo hacia Lu, le dio una patada en el estómago tirándola al suelo-

Maldición...-Lu que quejo levantándose un poco del suelo, sacarte apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándola a otro extremo, Isaac estaba gruñendo tratando de sacarse pero no podía, le es muy difícil y más con esas cadenas en su cuerpo-  
Hay que matarlo -dijo un león sonriendo mostrando una espada en su mano derecha, la levanto e Isaac se asustó un poco-

¡Dije que no lo maten! -Scarge gritó molesto, se acercó a Isaac y le dio un golpe en el estómago soltando algo de fuego, Isaac se quejó soltando algo de saliva y en su cuerpo apareció una quemadura, Isaac estabas gritando de dolor y Scarge lo golpeó en la cabeza con el puño-

Déjalo...-dijo Lu molesta, se levantó y vio como Scarge seguía golpeando a Isaac el cual estaba derramando algo de sangre de su cara con cada golpe- déjalo...déjalo...

Ya está inconsciente -dijo Scarge serio, Isaac estaba inconsciente por los golpes pero los piratas lo tenían todavía sujetado- la última que me falta es ella -Lu se levantó y se quedó en guardia, Scarge expulsó algo de energía eléctrica de su cuerpo-

¿Rayo? -dijo Lu sorprendida, Scarge apareció frente a ella y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza dejando que se quejara y cayera al suelo sujetándose él estomago-

Je creo que esperaba más de ti -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

¿Quién eres? -dijo Lu asustada-

Me llamo Scarge y vine a tomar la vida de Isaac y a tomar la tuya Lu del dragón -dijo Scarge serio, concentro rayos negros en su cuerpo y estaba por atacar a Lu, Lu solo vio a Isaac tirado en el suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el ataque- te mandaré al otro mundo y me quedaré con la gema -Scarge sacó su espada y estaba por atacar a Lu, los piratas se estaban riendo un poco esperando ver lo que Scarge haría-

¡Hoy no! -Lu saltó y le dio una patada a Scarge en la cara, lo desorientó un poco y avanzó golpeando su pecho con ambas manos, soltó algo de fuego creando una ligera explosión y Scarge se alejó de ella un poco- Si tengo que defender a quien amo seguiré peleando -dijo Lu sería, Scarge solo sonrió y guardó su espada, Lu avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge lo esquivo, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Lu se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Scarge liberó una descarga y Lu gritó de dolor, Lu expulso fuego dorado y se giró para darle una patada en el mentón a Scarge, salto y le dio una patada en la cara, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, siguió golpeando y le dio un golpe de gancho al estómago, retrajo sus manos a las costillas y le dio un golpe con sus dos manos al extender los brazos, Scarge solo fue empujado y comenzó a reírse un poco-

Nada mal niña veamos cómo logras detenerme -dijo Scarge riendo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Lu en el estómago, soltó una fuerte descarga y Lu gritó de dolor, Scarge se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón, la sujetó del cuello de la camisa y la atrajo para golpearla en la cara- ¿qué tienes? Solo por es hija de un Guardián ya te crees invencible pues no -Scarge lanzó varios golpes director al cuerpo de Lu hasta que le dio un golpe con ambos puños y la empujo hasta que se estrelló con una cabaña, Lu se quejó y cayó al suelo cerca de Isaac- patético veo que aún te falta mucho para llegar al nivel de tu padre, creo que mejor los mato a ambos ya -Lu se quejó y solo vio como Scarge se preparaba para atacar con sus rayos-

Papa...alguien...necesitamos...ayuda por favor...-dijo Lu asustada y adolorida-

Niña tonta nadie vendrá salvarte -dijo Scarge sonriendo, estaba avanzando cuando se detuvo quedando sorprendido- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De quién es esta energía tan poderosa?! -Lu estaba confundida viendo a Scarge, en eso apareció un resplandor dorado azulado y una esfera avanzó hacia Scarge estrellándose con fuerza, todo el lugar se cubrió con una energía dorada, Lu estaba abriendo los ojos en medio del resplandor y vio a alguien frente a ella, se sorprendió de ver que era un tigre macho con el pelo blanco pero había algo extraño, todo su cuerpo estaba brillando de un color dorado, parecía que su pelo se volvía también dorado, el resplandor paso mostrando que sus marcas eran azul oscuras y el pelo blanco-

¡¿Byakun?! -Scarge gritó sorprendido, frente a él estaba Byakun envuelto en energía dorada con tonos azules, Byakun grito y avanzó de un paso, los dos chocaron su puños en un fuerte impacto, se liberó energía en medio del impacto, los dos estaban forcejearon dejando que la energía pasara- ¿todavía tienes tanta energía? Pero ese brillo se irá apagando lo sé -Byakun estaba serio mientras Lu seguía sorprendida viendo la pelea-

Yo no pienso dejar...que esta...guardiana muera en vano...-dijo Byakun serio- y yo... ¡La protegeré! -Byakun expulsó energía y se alejó de Scarge, los dos gritaron expulsando energía dejando una aura en su cuerpo, Byakun retrajo su brazo derecho y formó una esfera dorada de energía-

¡Trueno de la destrucción! -Scarge gritó y extendió los brazos creando un tigre negro hecho de rayos-

¡Rugido del Relámpago! -Byakun grito y lanzó un golpe creando un aura dorada rojiza que tomó forma de un Tigre dorado, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión y seguido de una explosión de energía, todo el campo se cubrió de energía blanca formando un resplandor, Lu estaba sorprendida viendo la silueta de Byakun que fue desapareciendo en el resplandor blanco-

Tío Byakun -Lu solo estaba sorprendida y el gran resplandor siguió aumentando hasta que todo quedó en silencio-

 _ **Avance**_ \- Himiko y Sparks estaban caminando por un bosque algo aburridos-

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?_ -Himiko parecía preocupada viendo al cielo- _Presiento que algo malo ha pasado y que Lu está en problemas_

No te asustes de seguro está bien -Sparks estaba sonriendo pero los dos estaban siguiendo a un toro de pelo negro- Parece que tenemos a un nuevo objetivo

 _Es demasiado poderoso_ -Himiko y Sparks estaban heridos en el suelo rodeados de fuego, el toro estaba sonriendo cargando un hacha en su cuerpo- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De quién es esta energía tan maligna y poderosa?!_ -el toro parecía asustado mientras en medio del fuego aparecía la silueta de alguien-

 _Esos...ojos...recuerdo...esos ojos_ -el toro parecía asustado-

 _Himiko se ha topado con el.._.-Tigresa estaba asustada y Po sonreía un poco- Próximo capítulo _**El Guerrero Invencible**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**El Guerrero Invencible aparece**_

 _ ****_  
Himiko y Sparks estaban llegando a una isla por medio de un bote de vela, los dos apenas estaban tocando tierra cuando sintieron que la tierra tembló un poco y luego apareció un resplandor, en el palacio de Jade pasó lo mismo, todos vieron un gran resplandor blanco a lo lejos, Po estaba viendo todo el brillo hasta qué pasó, Tigresa se preocupó un poco al ver lo qué pasó-

Po, ¿qué pasó? -dijo Tigresa algo preocupada- ¿que fue ese resplandor?

Creo que fue Byakun -dijo Po sorprendido- pero el poder que expulsó fue bastante sorprendente, pero no sé qué pasó exactamente, solo hay que esperar un poco a ver su Lu está bien

Ha...Mis bebés espero que estén bien -dijo Tigresa preocupada, por otro lado Tom estaba igual de preocupado y asustado, solo se dio la vuelta y fue a la enfermería donde Sai estaba vigilando de que Suni estuviera también-

¿Cómo va tu amiga? -dijo Tom calmado-

Apenas acaban de pasar nueve horas, sus heridas ya están sanando -dijo Sai preocupado- apenas se mueve y me preocupa

Yo la cuido tu ve a tomar algo a darte un baño -dijo a Tomar calmado, Sai asintió y se levantó un momento cuando Suni comenzó a quejarse un poco-

Sai...Sai...Sai...-dijo Suni en medio de sus quejidos-

Suni aquí estoy aquí estoy con cuidado -dijo Sai preocupado y Suni despertó-

¡Sai! -Suni gritó asustada y quedo sentada revelando que usaba una bata blanca- Sai...Sai

Tranquila, tranquila aquí estoy -dijo Sai nervioso, Suni lloro un poco y le dio un abrazo- tranquila, todo ya pasó -Sai no soltó a Suni hasta que ella se cómo, más tarde Po, Tigresa y sus alumnos estaban con Suni y Sai en el cuarto- ¿te sientes mejor?

Si ya, el ungüento está funcionando -dijo Suni un poco asustada-

Durante tu cansancio estabas diciendo que tu campamento había sido atacado -dijo Eagle calmada- ¿nos puedes contar sobre eso?

No la presionen -dijo Sai algo molesto- ella pasó por mucho es mejor que la dejen descansar

Está bien -dijo Suni un poco intranquila- necesito ayuda del maestro Dragón, por favor señor Po se lo suplico necesito de su ayuda, mi madre...-trató de levantarse pero se quejó del dolor-

Ten cuidado si haces un movimiento brusco tus heridas se abrirán -dijo Po calmado y Suni se volvió a acostar- ¿qué dices de tu madre?

El campamento fue atacado ayer, por un tigre de bengala -dijo Suni molesta y los alumnos de Po se sorprendieron un momento- era muy fuerte yo y otras guerreras más tratamos de darle pelea pero ninguna le pudimos dar ni un solo golpe, fue un desastre total

¿Un tigre de bengala? -dijo Tom confundido- ¿ese tigre parecía mayor con un parche negro en su ojo?

Si...tenía un parche -dijo Suni calmada-

¡Era Scarge! -dijeron todos sorprendidos- volvió a aparecer -dijo Kondo molesto- haré que me las pague por hacerle daño a Lu

¿Quién es Scarge? -dijo Tigresa sería- ¿él le hizo algo malo a Lu?

Maestra él es un tigre de bengala que apareció hace días, el asesino a Tong Fo, su alumnos fue el que casi nos mata, le hizo daño a Lu y decía algo que quería a Isaac y a su poder oscuro -dijo Tom serio- si ese sujeto atacó el campamento de las damas de las sombras posiblemente todas ellas estén en peligro

Es verdad, él dijo algo de llevarlos a la zona de la bahía, una zona llena de piratas, parece que su plan es vender a todas las damas y a mi madre -dijo Suni asustada- tienen que ir por favor

Descuida nos haremos cargo -dijo Po serio- Sai, Kondo y Eagle vayan al campamento de las sombras, usen el rastro de las damas para buscarlas, si aún están vestidas y usan perfumes podrán seguir el rastro, cuando las encuentren traten de no actuar si no es de forma sigilosa, Eagle tu eres la más rápida de todos cuando tengan donde están vienes directo a mí a decirme

Entendido maestro -dijeron los tres serios-

¿Estarán bien hiendo los tres? -dijo Suni sorprendida-

Si, descuida Suni traeremos a tu madre de regreso -dijo Sai sonriendo y Suni asintió- te doy mi palabra traeremos a tu familia de regreso

Gracias Sai -dijo Suni sonriendo-

No pierdan el tiempo váyanse -dijo Po serio, los tres asintieron y salieron avanzando por la puerta principal del palacio, Po solo suspiro, Tom estaba cargando algunas cosas en una charola como palillos, una sopa de fideos y un poco de agua para Suni- Tom

Si maestro -dijo Tom calmado-

Dame eso, ve a entrenar un poco yo me encargo de nuestra paciente -dijo Po calmado-

Entendido -dijo Tom calmado, le dio la bandeja y Po solo se retiró al cuarto de Suni para ver la un momento, Suni estaba viendo por la ventana algo preocupada-

¿Cómo te sientes jovencita? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Estoy buen maestro Dragón -dijo Suni sonriendo- pero la preocupación por mi madre no me deja descansar

Te traje algo de comer, es la propia receta de la familia -dijo Po sonriendo, Suni sonrió y la probó y sonrío-

Deliciosa tal como la me la comento mi madre -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Si, sobre tu madre Song -dijo Po calmado- ¿cómo ha estado?

Ella vivió una etapa dura cuando usted se casó pero la supero y siguió con su vida, bueno aún sigue sintiendo algo por usted de eso estoy segura -dijo Suni calmada y Po suspiró sonriendo- pero siendo sincera no entiendo porque sigues queriéndolo tanto, ella encontró a mi padre pero los dos no se llevaban muy bien, mi padre es un mercante y me viene a ver solo unos pocos días cuando tiene trabajo

Debe ser duro tener padres separados -dijo Po calmado-

Lo es señor -dijo Suni deprimida- pero hago como puedo, trató de adaptarme a estas situaciones pero a veces me son un poco difíciles

Bueno escucha no solo vine a aquí para hablar de tu madre, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que vista y lo que sepas de ese tal Scarge por favor -dijo Po calmado y Suni asintió, mientras tanto en la isla Himiko y Sparks estaban llegando y bajaron con calma-

Me pregunto ¿que fue ese resplandor de hace un rato? -dijo Himiko calmada-  
Debió haber sido mi papá -dijo Sparks calmado- él es de los que siempre aparece rápido y provoca un desastre en solo unos segundos

Si el tío Byakun es difícil de comprender -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks solo asintió sonriendo- bien ¿por dónde tenemos que ir?

Tenemos que seguir derecho, ir a unos pocos metros y subir a la montaña que está allá -dijo Sparks sonriendo, señaló con su dedo una montaña al frente- está un poco lejos pero ahí nos llegó el punto de encuentro

Entendido vamos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando mientras Sparks se sentía un poco nervioso e incómodo, quería hablar con Himiko de algo pero le era un poco imposible, Sparks trató de tocar a Himiko en el hombro, Himiko se dio la vuelta y Sparks se quedó quieto viendo al frente con las manos a los lados, Himiko no le dio importancia y siguieron su caminando, Sparks trató de hablar pero se mordió la mano sin saber que decir y Himiko volvió a voltear y Sparks estaba silbando viendo al cielo- ¿estás bien?

Claro... ¿por qué no lo estaría? -dijo Sparks sonriendo nervioso-

Es que parece que tratabas de hablar o acercarte a mí pero no pudiste -dijo Himiko calmada- para mí eso es raro y viniendo del hijo del gigolo número uno de toda China

Bueno...para mí no es fácil...mi madre fue...algo estricta...sobre mi educación -dijo Sparks nervioso- no puedo beber hasta que tenga 25 años o más, también debo tratar a las mujeres con respeto pero casi no tengo experiencia hablando con mujeres

Vaya que niño -dijo Himiko calmada- bueno sigamos caminando y hablaremos un poco más en el camino -Sparks suspiró y se relajó un momento, los dos siguieron caminando tratando de hablar de temas más relajados-

¿Tienes novio? -dijo Sparks calmado-

No -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Amas a alguien? -dijo Sparks calmado, Himiko se sonrojó un poco y sujeto mal una piedra y por error la hizo caer, Sparks solo movió la cabeza evitando el golpe de la roca- ¿dije algo que no debía?

No, descuida...es solo...que digamos...que estoy pasando por un desorden sentimental por ahora -dijo Himiko nerviosa y sonrojada, Sparks asintió y los dos siguieron subiendo por la pared de roca- a todo esto ¿con quién nos vamos a reunir?

Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la cima o al punto -dijo Sparks calmado, los dos siguieron subiendo hasta que Himiko derrapó en la pared, Sparks aprovechó y llego a la cima, extendió el brazo derecho y le ofreció su mano- te ayudó

Gracias -dijo Himiko calmada, los dos se tomaron de la mano y Sparks ayudó a Himiko a subir hasta el punto de la orilla- te lo debo

De nada -dijo Sparks sonriendo pero no la soltaba de su mano, Himiko solo sonrió un poco viendo su mano-

Ya puedes darme mi mano -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si perdón, perdón -dijo Sparks sonriendo sonrojado, los dos siguieron caminando por la orilla viendo huellas de un animal de tipo canino- bien creo que Rena debe estar por aquí

¿Rena? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Si Rena Shiba era a quien debíamos encontrar aquí -dijo Sparks calmado- ella era la espía en este punto pero parece que desapareció -Himiko rodeó el lugar viendo las huellas, encontró una bufanda de color blanca de bordes rosados y dibujos de flores en el centro-  
Parece que estuvo aquí encontré una bufanda -dijo Himiko calmada, encontró rastros de una fogata, había huellas en el suelo y no había señales de arrastre, movimientos bruscos o alguna otra señal de pelea- se movió, no hay señales de pelea, parece que dejó su puesto  
Si lo dejo fue porque debió tener un motivo algo fuerte -dijo Sparks calmado, se acercó a la orilla de unas rocas y vio al frente, había señales de un campamento, había rastros de fogatas y más pisadas grandes como de toro o buey- parece que encontró su objetivo y se movió

Entonces vamos a ver cuál era el objetivo -dijo Himiko calmada, los dos volvieron a bajar derrapando por el frente de la montaña, caminaron un poco y llegaron al campamento, Himiko estaba viendo las huellas, revisó la profundidad y la figura- toros, sin dudas eran toro casi como 10 o un poco más

Si también huele a que tenían pólvora, traficantes de armas quizás -dijo Sparks calmado- bien encontramos el objetivo pero no encontramos a la espía -Himiko iba a decir algo más pero escucho un movimiento un poco cerca, avanzó y sujeto a Sparks de la cabeza, le cerró la boca con una mano y lo llevó a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos, Sparks se estaba quejando un poco pero era porque tenía la cabeza y oído derecho pegado a los senos de Himiko pero ella estaba concentrada viendo al frente como para darse cuenta, Sparks estaba sonrojado levemente y trataba de liberarse pero le era inútil, en medio del campo aparecieron un par de toros, uno era un toro de pelo negro, dos cuernos de color hueso claro, usaba una armadura de color anaranjado, tenía el pero, un cinturón con protección a los lados, protección en los brazos, piernas y debajo un traje de color negro de cuerpo completo, el otro era de pelo blanco y café de ojos amarillos-

Bien parece que todo está en su lugar -dijo el toro negro mostrando que tenía ojos color azul- ya no hay más armas ni cajas

Entendido mi señor Miller -el toro blanco- tal como lo ordeno nuestro señor llevamos las armas y explosivos al barco

Maldito sea ese Barbosa -dijo Miller molesto- nos hizo conseguir pólvora de este país, solo para que una simple zorra nos venga arruinar parte del plan -Himiko puso atención y trato de escuchar al menos un poco más- ¿qué hicieron con ella?

Está encerrada en la celda como lo pidió Barbosa, también está encadenada esperamos que sea una buena hembra y que aprenda rápido como complacer a un macho -dijo el segundo toro sonriendo, Himiko se enojó por eso y pensó rápido en matarlos pero tenía que seguir oculta de momento-

Eso no me importa mucho, tiene un buen cuerpo y un pelaje blanco hermoso, seguro pagaran muy bien por ella y más si es virgen, no la toquen ella vale nuestro peso en oro -dijo Miller serio y el toro asintió calmado- dime ¿tienen eso con ustedes todavía?

Si señor Miller, nadie la ha tocado como ordenó, solo uno se atrevió y termino quemado -dijo el toro calmado-

Torpe estúpido -dijo Miller molesto- bien vamos de regreso al cuartel tenemos que partir antes de la noche o si no, no podremos salir del arrecife de rocas -los dos toros estaban por irse pero Himiko los estaba viendo tratando de procesar lo que escucho-  
Entonces ellos son los traficantes de armas, tienen a la espía y planean hacerle cosas horribles -pensó Himiko molesta- Bien no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que...-Himiko se sonrojó un poco y se quedó congelada, sintió algo extraño en su pecho y vio que Sparks se estaba poniendo azul, movía la cabeza de lado a lado frotándolo en sus senos por encima de la ropa-

¡Kyaaaa! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! -Himiko gritó sonrojada y empujó a Sparks contra el suelo-

Aire...al fin un poco de aire...-dijo Sparks sorprendido y respirando un poco como podía-  
¡Lo sabía eres todo un pervertido igual que tu padre! -dijo Himiko avergonzada- ¡solo te hacías el inocente y apenas tienes una oportunidad te abalanzas a lo que puedes como mis chichis!

¡No, te equivocas yo no hice eso! ¡Cuando tú me jalaste me sujetaste la cabeza y entonces eso pasó! -Sparks gritó nervioso-

Es verdad cierra la boca -dijo Himiko nerviosa- o te van a escuchar  
Tú comenzaste a gritar si a alguien van a escuchar es a ti -dijo Sparks sorprendido-  
¡No me hechas la culpa pervertido! -Himiko gritó molesta y Sparks la trato de callar-

Cálmate o se darán cuenta…de que estamos...-dijo Sparks nervioso-

¿De qué están aquí? -dijo Miller sonriendo, los dos se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron frente a ellos, los dos emitieron un grito y saltaron alejándose de el- saben los dos son malos para ser ninjas

No somos ninjas -dijo Sparks serio- Somos Guerreros de Kung Fu -los dos quedaron en posturas similares-

Yo me encargo de estás basuras tú vete de regreso a la cueva -dijo Miller serio, el toro detrás de él así tío y se fue corriendo rápido, Himiko trató de seguirlo pero cuando se dio cuenta Miller ya estaba frente a ella- ¿a dónde vas gatita?

Me vuelves a llamar así y serás una vaca no un toro -dijo Himiko molesta, Miller solo sonrió y la vio detenidamente-

Ja...eres una de las hijas del Guerrero Dragón -dijo Miller sonriendo- palabras fuertes para una pequeña niña -Miller lanzó un golpe pero los dos saltaron a un lado esquivando el golpe, Himiko extendió su brazo derecho concentrando rayos negros en sus garras-

¡Garra negra! -Himiko lanzando un golpe de forma vertical, Miller levantó el brazo derecho y lo detuvo con la palma de su mano, lanzó un golpe pero Himiko le dio una patada en el puño, cayó al suelo d pie y giro lanzando una patada de talón, Miller solo retrocedió un par de pasos esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal, Himiko levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y Miller saltó lanzando una patada dándole a Himiko en el pecho lanzándola contra el suelo y rodó, Sparks solo estaba a un lado y levanto su mano derecha abriendo los dedos, en su mano apareció una flama azul que luego se electrificó un poco-

¡Cuchilla relámpago! -Sparks avanzo corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo y le dio a Miller en el costado derecho dejándole una cortada- Maldición falle -Miller soltó algo de aire de su nariz y le dio un golpe a Sparks en la cara levantándolo, le dio un golpe en el pecho estrellándolo en el suelo, Sparks se quejó pero sonrío, cerró el puño donde tenía su técnica y le dio un golpe al brazo haciendo que se quejara, lo soltó, Sparks solo le dio una patada en el pecho, cerró el puño izquierdo creando una llamarada azul y con rayos, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón, le dio un golpe en el estómago, se giró y lanzó una patada pero Miller lo sujetó de la pierna, lo levanto por Himiko apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda, Miller se quejó y lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho soltando algo de fuego, Himiko se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, avanzó corriendo y giro, cuando terminó le dio un golpe a Miller en el pecho con su Paloma soltando una descarga, Miller se quejó y Adolfo a Sparks, Sparks cayó sosteniéndose de manos en el suelo, se levantó y le dio una patada a Miller en el estómago con su pierna, se alejó y Miller sacó su espada, se giró y lanzó un corte en horizontal soltando algo de fuego, los dos se alejaron un poco y Miller sonrió mostrando su espada de doble filo-

Esta vez voy a atacar con todo -dijo Miller sonriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical soltando algo de fuego, los dos saltaron a los lados, Sparks golpeó el suelo liberando una gran roca, le dio un leve golpe lanzándola, Miller solo avanzó y giro estando cerca de ella, se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal soltando fuego, Sparks solo lanzó un golpe creando una llamarada azul, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión y explotaron, Himiko saltó gruñendo y cayó en picada lanzando una patada pero Miller solo colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo la patada liberando una onda de sonido, Miller retrocedió un poco y sonrío-

¿Que te pareció? -dijo Himiko sonriendo quedando en su pose de combate-

Apenas estoy calentando -dijo Miller sonriendo, concentro fuego en la espada y la levanto-

¡Corte de fuego! -lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una llamarada, Sparks se colocó de frente y levantó los brazos dejando que una roca los cubriera a ambos, los dos estaban protegidos pero Miller apareció detrás de ellos dejándolos sorprendidos, Miller se cruzó de brazos creando una bola de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo- ¡Cuerno explosivo! -extendió los brazos liberando el fuego como un remolino, los dos gritaron de dolor siendo empujados y cayeron al suelo con leves quemaduras-

Maldito...-dijo Himiko molesta, se quejó y se levantó pero Miller le dio una patada en la espalda dejándola más enterrada en el suelo- ¡Aaaarg! -Himiko gritó un poco pero Sparks se levantó y avanzó de un paso, lanzó una patada pero Miller lo sujetó del cuello y lo levanto estrellándolo en el suelo, Sparks gruñó con fuerza y sujeto el brazo de Miller-

¡Estallido de fuego! -Miller liberó fuego de su cuerpo creando una gran llamarada, los dos jóvenes gritaron de dolor por el fuego, los soltó, a Sparks le dio un dio golpe en el estómago lanzándolo al suelo y el quejo, a Himiko solo le dio una patada y la lanzó cerca de Sparks, todo estaba cubierto de fuego dejando un anillo y muro de fuego- está es mi mejor técnica, todo termina quemándose y rodeándose de fuego, por más que luchen contra el fuego no podrán salir -Himiko trató de levantarse pero no pudo, Miller le pisó la espalda sonrieron y siguió presionándola haciendo que gritara-

Si llora, llora, llora -Miller se reía un poco hasta que un brillo dorado rojizo apareció en medio del campo- ¿Qué? -todos vieron como las flamas avanzaron y Miller salto esquivando el ataque- ¡¿quién me atacó?! -vio a los lados y se sorprendió un momento- no puede ser tú eres...-Himiko vio el poder dorado y luego vio las flamas que se juntaron formando la silueta de un Guerrero-

Usted es...-Himiko se sorprendió de ver al macho frente a ella- no puede ser cierto...

Tu...tu...-Miller estaba temblando de miedo viendo al Guerrero- esos...ojos...recuerdo eso ojos...-solo se podían ver ojos color rojo sangre-

No puede ser...-dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Es...-Himiko estaba impactada- este poder...está aura feroz...no puede ser...

Esto no puede ser el vino ¿hasta este lugar? -dijo Miller asustado, en el palacio de Jade Tigresa se levantó asustada y comenzó a correr hacia el techo, trató de ver a lo lejos desde el techo del palacio pero pudo notar un gran brillo naranja-

Himiko...acaso... ¿se topó con él...? -dijo Tigresa asustada y preocupada, Po abrió los ojos serio, se levantó y vio a la puerta del palacio, vio el brillo y sonrío-

Te lo encargo -dijo Po sonriendo, en medio del fuego del campo estaba la silueta de alguien caminando-

Ese muro de fuego no cabe duda de que eras tú monstruo -dijo Miller asustado-

¿Quién? ¡¿Quién es el que está ahí?! -Himiko gritó asustada-

Shiba, Izanamy Shiba -el fuego se movió mostrando a Izanamy, usaba una camisa roja con una banda negra en el pecho en forma diagonal, debajo usaba una playera negra azulada ajustada, usaba un pantalón negro, con una gabardina blanca abierta del pecho mostrando su ropa, tenía bordes en las mangas y cuello de color negro con tonos dorados en las orillas, no tenía mangas, se podía ver que estaba usando un cinturón de color dorado metálico donde bajaban dos puntas de la gabardina una en cada extremo, la cola de su gabardina era de cola larga hasta las rodillas de borde dorado, en la espalda tenía el símbolo Shiba en color dorado, en su frente estaba una marca en forma de rombo negro, en sus párpados tenía tatuajes negros con triángulos largos en los extremos como lágrimas, parecía que tenía guantes negros en las manos y una cubierta negra en sus pies, en las piernas tenía una armadura de color rojo con bordes dorados, igual que en sus brazos de forma corta que llegaban a su hombros, en sus piernas llegaban desde el tobillo hasta las rodillas-

¡¿Izanamy Shiba?! -Himiko gritó sorprendida, Sparks estaba asustado acostado en el suelo-

El...es...el anterior...Guerrero del Sol...-dijo Sparks asustado-

El lucho contra mi padre en anteriores batallas y con los demás Guardianes, también conocido como el Guardián más poderoso -dijo Himiko asustada- ¿acaso ha venido a...matarnos...?

¿Qué haces aquí Guerrero del Sol? -dijo Miller asustado-

He venido para matarte -dijo Izanamy serio- pero primero dime ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! -gritó molesto mientras Miller sudaba bastante hasta comenzó a temblar-

Je...no te lo yo a decir -dijo Miller sonriendo- si quieres saberlo primero tendrás que derrotarme -se puso en guardia e Izanamy solo se quedó de pie- pero te lo abierto dentro de poco tu querida y pura princesita se convertirá en toda una mujer con tanto macho rodeándola jajaja

Miserable -Izanamy se enfadó expulsando algo de energía dorada, se agachó doblando sus rodillas y levanto su brazo izquierdo doblando los dos primero dedos y retrajo el derecho cerrando el puño- me dirás todo lo que quiero saber sin importar cómo y en qué forma  
Viejo arrogante -dijo Miller sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus puños planeando un golpe, se creó una onda de sonido en el campo, Himiko cerró los ojos un momento igual que Sparks, Miller lanzó un golpe con su puño libre pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en las costillas, Miller se quejó e Izanamy avanzó de un paso, Miller rodó en el suelo pero quedo de pie, Izanamy apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe soltando energía, Miller se enojó y grito lanzando un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños dejando una onda de sonido, se creó un resplandor rojo en medio del campo mientras el poder hacía temblar la tierra, Himiko y Sparks se sorprendieron por la fuerza que hacía temblar la tierra misma-

Es...sorprendente...-dijo Himiko sorprendida, Sparks solo estaba viendo todo más tranquilo, Miller gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy le sujetó el puño con su mano, le dobló el puño y le dio un golpe en el pecho destruyendo la armadura de un solo golpe, Miller escupió algo de sangre, se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos- hará esa técnica de nuevo...

¡Cuerno explosivo! -Miller gritó liberando el fuego, Izanamy solo se quedó de pie frente a él sonriendo-

No hay la necesidad de esquivarlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo colocó su brazo derecho frente a él- ¡Haaaa! -solo grito y le dio un golpe al fuego creando una onda de energía dorada, el fuego se deshizo dejando una ligera llamarada, Himiko y Sparks se agacharon esquivando el fuego-

Esto es una locura -dijo Sparks riendo un poco-

Creo que a mí no me hace gracia -dijo Himiko un poco nerviosa, Izanamy gritó y deshizo el fuego de un solo golpe-

¿Que? ¿Por qué no funcionó? -dijo Miller sorprendido-

Jajaja El poder de mi esposa es todavía mayor en cuando a fuego -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- yo he caminando en medio del mismo infierno y sobrevivido, este fuego apenas tiene el calor de una vela para mi

¡Cállate! -Miller gritó molesto y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy esquivó el golpe sin dificultad, Miller lanzó otro golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivaba sin problemas, siguió atacando pero Izanamy esquivaba cada golpe sin problemas, lanzó un golpe y choco su puño con el de Miller, Miller lanzó una patada de forma lateral e Izanamy lanzó una patada de talón, los dos chocaron sus piernas en un fuerte impacto, se escucharon tres impactos más dejando ondas de sonido en el campo, el suelo se agrietó y temblaba con fuerza-

Es una pelea tan sorpréndete...ni siquiera puedo seguirlos con la vista -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Sparks estaba viendo a su derecha, se giró y vio a la izquierda- ¿puedes verlos?

Si...mi padre es el más rápido de los Guardianes y desde que tengo edad para recordar me adiestró para verlo todo de forma rápida -dijo Sparks calmado, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los dos aparecieron chocando sus brazos y cabezas en medio del campo, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Miller escupiera algo de sangre, Miller solo cayó al suelo quejándose y sujetándose el estómago-

Bien se me acabo la amabilidad me dirás todo lo que quiero saber -dijo Izanamy serio-

Estás...loco…si crees que...que te diré...todo lo...-dijo Miller sonriendo pero Izanamy lo sujetó de la cabeza- ¿que...haces? -Miller estaba gritando mientras Izanamy le presionaba la cabeza y sus huesos sonaban con fuerza, en su cabeza había descarga dorada y el gritaba cada vez más fuerte-

Bien...ahí está -dijo Izanamy serio, lo soltó y Miller cayó al suelo herido, Miller estaba temblando un poco y parecía que sufría de convulsiones-

Lo...derrotó -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Con esto creo que la misión término -dijo Sparks calmado, Izanamy vio a ambos pero no les dio importancia y solo siguió caminando-

Espera...no, esto no ha acabado -dijo Himiko algo molesta, corrió y se colocó frente a Izanamy- espere, espera por favor, está misión es mía

No necesito ayuda de una cachorra que no sabe ni pelear -dijo Izanamy serio- apártate de mi camino

No, está misión es mía, lo siento pero iré contigo quieras o no -Himiko estaba molesta y se quedó firme pero Izanamy tenía una mirada fría-

¿Cómo podrás pelear en una guerra cuando no puedes ni defenderte a ti misma? -dijo Izanamy serio, sujeto a Himiko de la camisa y la lanzó a un lado para dejar que Sparks la atrapara en sus brazos, se dio la vuelta y dio un golpe a una bola de fuego, cuando se dio cuenta Miller estaba de pie respirando agitado-

¿Cómo es que estás vivo? -dijo Sparks sorprendido sujetando a Himiko en sus brazos-

Ya bájame -dijo Himiko molesta y quedo de pie- pero lo vi herido es imposible que siga vivo

Eso...estuvo...muy fuerte...esa ilusión, esa fuerza...pensé...que me ibas...a romper...el cuello...-dijo Miller sonriendo, Izanamy solo estaba callado-

Ya tengo todo lo que necesito de ti -dijo Izanamy serio- si te deje vivo fue porque así lo quise, pensé que así entenderías el gran valor que tiene la vida fuera del crimen, pero una escoria como tú no merece ni una sola oportunidad -Miller solo se quedó sorprendido- cuando encuentre a tus compañeros no dejaré que nadie más como ustedes siga vivo

¿Que has dicho? -dijo Miller sorprendido-

Está vez no es una ilusión, es la realidad -dijo Izanamy serio- ahora te mostraré como es que destrozo las estrellas -un Aura dorada y rojiza apareció en el cuerpo de Izanamy haciendo que todo brillara de color rojo-

Este poder...cambiar hasta la...atmósfera...-dijo Himiko sorprendida- entonces...este es el verdadero poder de un Guardián...-Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo retrayendo el derecho creando una esfera de color dorada en su mano-

¡Explosión Galáctica! -Izanamy lanzó la esfera dejando que creciera de gran tamaño y se volviera de fuego, Miller solo grito siendo golpeado por la esfera hasta desaparecer en medio del fuego, el fuego solo siguió hasta que exploto en otro extremo del campo, Himiko solo vio el fuego e Izanamy solo suspiro-

Lo mato...pero no consiguió la información -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si lo hizo -dijo Sparks calmado- no conozco mucho sobre el pero hasta yo sé que tiene sus métodos y además mira lo que tiene en la mano izquierda -Himiko le puso atención y luego noto como tenía en las manos la bufanda que había encontrado-

¿En qué momento de la quito? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Cuando te lanzo -dijo Sparks calmado, Sparks se acercó a Izanamy- gracias por la ayuda señor Shiba pero está misión se nos encomendó, planeó llevarla a cabo si me lo permite

¿Tú eres Sparks? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Sparks asintió sonriendo- vaya has crecido mucho te recordaba más enano -sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en su hombro derecho-

Si crecí más este último año -dijo Sparks sonriendo- regresando a lo anterior me gustaría ayudarlo por favor -Izanamy levantó una ceja y lo sujetó de la cabeza, lo reviso, le reviso los ojos, la cabeza y luego las orejas- ¿qué hace?

Bien puedes venir no siento malas intenciones, pero si le haces algo indebido a mi princesa jugo que te arrancaré la lengua -dijo Izanamy algo molesto y Sparks asintió nervioso- bien trae a fue amiga y vámonos espero que no nos estorbe

¿Como que estorbarles? -dijo Himiko molesta- yo oh la Guerrera más fuerte de toda China, después de mi mamá, puedo ser de gran ayuda

Con solo verte puedo decir que estás inestable mentalmente -dijo Izanamy calmado- estás alterada, molesta, también sé que estás tratando de demostrar algo porque te sientes frustrada, así no serás más que una carga -Himiko se sorprendió de solo escuchar eso- mejor quédate aquí y trata de calmarte, o ven con nosotros y no actúes por tu cuenta

Molesta...alterada...claro, claro, todos los hombres son iguales -dijo Himiko molesta- todos piensan que con solo ver a las hembras creen que las entienden, tú no eres mi padre y no tienes que decirme qué hacer, no me conoces y no puedes saber cómo me siento  
Te conozco, Himiko -dijo Izanamy calmado- sufres de enojo y celos, detrás de todo enojo siempre hay más enojo

¡No estoy molesta! -Himiko levantó la voz molesta-

Aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado y extendió la mano derecha- golpea y desahógate

No creo que sirva -dijo Himiko molesta, lanzó un golpe y golpeó la palma de Izanamy, se escuchó un sonido fuerte y luego ella se quejó- uuuuuaaaaammmmmm -Himiko movió su mano un poco y luego se la sujetó-

¿Te dolió? -dijo Sparks preocupado- ¿estas llorando?

¡Si! ¡Me dolió! -dijo Himiko llorando un poco- ¡¿de qué estás hecho?! ¿Roca?

Me disculpo entrene mi cuerpo para que fuera muy resistente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- de nuevo -Himiko siguió golpeando- más di lo que te molesta

Me molesta que Isaac que trate mal a mi hermana -dijo Himiko molesta- me molesta que mi hermana diga que está enamorada de ese lobo frío -siguió golpeando- odio que no pude protegerla ni una sola vez -Sparks solo estaba calmado viéndola- odio no ser tan fuerte -se enojó y siguió golpeando con más fuerza- odio que yo sea la ignorada, odio que yo no pude ser la Guerrera Dragón -dio un leve grito y golpeó con más fuerza, Himiko se alejó se sorprendió y se alejó sujetando su boca- tenias...razón detrás de enojo hay todavía más enojo...

¿Tu hermana fue elegida la Guerrera Dragón? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Si pero...pensé que yo...sería elegida...no Lu...estoy feliz por ella pero jamás...pensé...yo...-Himiko estaba sorprendida- no sé que estoy haciendo

Himiko -Izanamy la llamo- a veces sentimos celos por personas que amamos por motivos equivocados, te recomiendo que lo pienses un poco, tu destino está allá afuera, solo tomará un poco tiempo para que te des cuenta de lo que puedes hacer -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pero... ¿cómo lidió con esto? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Esto tomará su tiempo -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero estoy seguro que como tu padre lo logró tú también podrás usar esa técnica que sé que puedes aprender y que cada Guardián aprende para pasar al siguiente nivel, tú también Sparks aprenderás la técnica -los dos estaban viéndolos confundidos- ustedes aprenderán la Paz Interior


	24. Chapter 24

_**Un nuevo Guardián**_

Era de noche en China, Izanamy, Himiko y Sparks estaban corriendo en medio del bosque, los dos jóvenes estaban siguiéndole paso al lobo adulto-

Pero maestro Izanamy ¿cómo dominaremos La Paz interior? Solo los más grandes maestros de toda China y unos pocos han dominado dicha habilidad -dijo Himiko nerviosa, los tres se detuvieron en medio de un campo-

Es técnicamente imposible ya que debemos meditar en una cueva por cincuenta años -dijo Sparks nervioso- solo los Guardianes lo han logrado

Escuchen deben creer que pueden lograrlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- escúchenme primero, Himiko algunos maestros encuentran La Paz interior meditando por años casi un siglo pero tu padre lo domino en menos de una semana

¡¿Una semana?! -Himiko gritó sorprendida- es imposible...

No para un Guardián -dijo Izanamy calmado- Sparks tu padre logró dominarla en menos de un mes, pero el método es que algunas la hayan a través del sufrimiento como Byakun, como Po o como yo, otros la hayan a través de la verdad como Hinata

La Guerrera fénix -dijo Himiko confundida e Izanamy asintió- ¿cómo la consiguieron?

Byakun había perdido a su hermana mayor, el anterior Guerrero de las tormentas, por días estuvo encerrado en el alcohol, las mujeres y su propia autodestrucción, se lamentó por días, la gema casi lo había abandonado, pero cuando vio que la vida de múltiples personas inocentes estaba en peligro constante dejó de lado su amargura, su tristeza y se dio cuenta que no había porque destruirse de esa forma, entendió su razón de pelear y así dominó La Paz interior y alcanzó la verdadera velocidad del rayo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Vaya...jamás pensé que mi...padre había sufrido tanto para llegar a su nivel, es increíble -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Si y lo respeto por eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- en cambio Po, bueno él tuvo que descubrir de dónde venía, cuál era su origen, cuando lo supo sufrió mucho, pero también estaba feliz de saber quién era en el fondo

El cuento de Shen -dijo Himiko sorprendida- entonces...para descubrir La Paz interior ¿tenemos que sufrir?

No sufrir, entender su verdadera razón -dijo Izanamy calmado- esto será rápido el lugar a donde vamos está a un día completo de distancia

Si nuestros padres entendieron todo eso en días ¿cómo espera que nosotros lo estamos y aprendamos en unas pocas horas? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Porque dentro de ustedes dos está la capacidad de entenderlo, ustedes ya saben de dónde provienen, quienes son en verdad, porque han crecido con una familia que los ayuda siempre -dijo Izanamy calmado- está vez solo deben descubrir que es lo que les frena -los dos asintieron, siguieron caminando por un rato más pero Himiko cayó al suelo cansada-

¿Himiko que te pasa? -dijo Sparks asustado, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie- ¿estás bien?

Si solo me dolió la pierna derecha -dijo Himiko calmada- no perdamos el tiempo tenemos que seguir

No, estás herida y necesitas descansar al menos un rato -dijo Sparks calmado-

Sparks tiene razón los ataques de ese sujeto fueron demasiados para tu cuerpo, descansen luego seguiremos -dijo Izanamy calmado, Himiko solo se quejó por el enojo y por su pierna, en solo unos momentos tenían una fogata frente a ellos y Himiko estaba recostada en el suelo viendo las estrellas, en otro lado Sparks estaba meditando frente a él estaba Izanamy, Himiko los vio como estaban meditando-

Disculpen ¿pero el método de La Paz interior no es diferente? -dijo Himiko confundida- es decir tratar de detener una gota de agua en tus manos

Existen otros métodos -dijo Sparks calmado- trato de encontrar la verdad por dentro, para eso necesito meditar pensando en mi vida y todo lo que recuerdo, tal vez el método sea diferente pero el resultado es el mismo -Izanamy se sonó la garganta y Sparks lo vio nervioso- lo siento

Ya veo creo que trataré de hacer lo mismo -dijo Himiko calmas y se puso a meditar junto a ellos, solo trato de recordar toda su vida, estaba viendo algunos recuerdos felices, recordaba los juegos que hacía con su hermana, el día que su madre le dijo que estaba embarazada de Lu, recordó a sus amigos como llegaron cada uno y formó su equipo pero por alguna razón se sentía un poco molesta al recordar que Lu era la Guerrera Dragón y no ella, él siempre hecho de recordarlo la hacía enojar y gruñir-

Himiko -Himiko abrió los ojos y vio como Izanamy la estaba viendo algo serio- detente

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Himiko confundida y noto como sus manos y cuerpo estaban liberando estatura negra- ¿qué me está pasando?

Estás perdiendo el control -dijo Izanamy serio, Sparks estaba un poco alejado- ¿qué te pasa?

Creo que estoy celosa de Lu -dijo Himiko deprimida, Sparks solo la vio con poca preocupación-

¿Quieres hablar de eso? -dijo Izanamy calmado, Himiko se sentó en el tronco y vio el fuego-

No tienes que hablarlo si no quieres -dijo Sparks calmado- yo empezaré primero tú me sigues -se levantó y sonrío- hola mucho gusto me llamo Sparks tengo 18 años, mi rencor son seis botellas de licor en media hora sin vomitar, cuando cumplí los 18 mi papá me llevó a un burdel y tuve acción ¡Buya! -Sparks lanzó un golpe con su cadera al frente- vengan esos cinco -levantó la mano derecha pero Himiko e Izanamy se vieron y luego negaron con la cabeza- bueno perdón...fue inapropiado

El padre del año ese Byakun -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ojalá yo hubiera perdido la virginidad así y no con una de una bruta intoxicada

Pensé que había pedido su virginidad con la señora Hinata -dijo Sparks confundido-

¿Y de quién crees que hablo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo levantando las cejas, Sparks solo se sorprendió por eso mientras Himiko se comenzó a reír un poco-

Jajaja ustedes están locos -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿todo los Guardianes son así?

Si hasta más -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Tu padre un día se convirtió en hembra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Himiko se comenzó a reír un poco, después de un rato Himiko seguía sonriendo y suspiro-

Está bien lo diré -dijo Himiko calmada- desde que tengo memoria Lu demostró que no tenía actitud para las peleas, no le gustaba lastimarse y mucho menos lastimar a los demás, ella podía ganarse muy rápido el afecto de los demás mientras que yo no, me costaba encajar con algunos niños de mi edad por eso me concentré en entrenar todo los días, mi padre me cuidaba, me curaba y me amaba, igual que mi madre, mi madre me tenía tanto afecto como el que le tenía a Lu, pero eso no se sentía natural

¿A qué te refieres Himiko? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Bueno...cuando estás con tus padres lo sientes...pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía sentirme cómoda con mi mama, a veces se sentía como si me abrazara alguien más y no mi madre -dijo Himiko calmada- quizás porque Lu estaba cerca y ella era su bebé y yo ya había crecido, ya no era la bebe, todo lo que siempre pensaba era en hacer sentir orgullosos a mis padres por eso quería ser la Guerrera Dragón pero no lo logre, cuando Lu se convirtió en una guardiana estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera la vi

Buda solo quería salir corriendo del salón y gritar a los cuatro vientos "esto no es justo" -dijo Himiko algo molesta- pero mi padre se me acercó y me dijo estoy orgulloso de ti y mi madre me dijo que amaba, estaba muy feliz pero aun así siento que algo no estaba bien, y lo he sentido desde que era una niña

¿A qué te refieres con que algo no estaba bien? -dijo Sparks confundido-

No sé, a veces ciento que no puedo creer que no soy su hija -dijo Himiko calmada y se recostó viendo el cielo- ciento como si ellos no fueran mis padres -Izanamy solo la vio sin decir nada-

Mejor descansen iré por algo de comer y Himiko piensa un poco las cosas -dijo Izanamy calmado- ellos te aman recuérdalo -se retiró dejando a Himiko confundida, más tarde y después de comer algo todos estaban durmiendo un poco, Himiko estaba moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado tratando de calmar su sueño-

Hay ya me canse -Himiko se quejó y se levantó molesta, camino a un lado y golpeó un árbol con sus manos, una y otra vez- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no fui yo la Guerrera dragón? -se quejaba un poco- ¡Quiero una señal abuelo Shifu! ¡Quiero algo que me diga que estoy haciendo mal! -no había nada en el cielo, ella solo se quejó y se golpeó la cabeza en el tronco-

Quizás deberías calmarte un poco -dijo Sparks sonriendo detrás de Himiko- tienes mucho en mente ¿verdad?

Creo que si -dijo Himiko molesta- ¿te desperté?

Si con tus gritos y quejas por no poder dormir -dijo Sparks sonriendo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado- sabes cuando algo me molesta por lo general tomó dos respiros hondos y me calmo trato de pensar mejor las cosas, inténtalo

Está bien -Himiko se sentó a su lado y respiro de forma profunda, siguió así hasta que se calmó- creo que me siento mejor, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme mal por estar celosa

¿Por qué quieres ser una Guardiana? -dijo Sparks calmado-

Creo que porque crecí escuchando relatos de mi padre de todas las cosas que hicieron los Guardianes y mi imagine a mi haciendo eso a esta edad, siempre quise ser más que solo la hija del Guerrero Dragón, quiero hacer mi propia sombra, quiero hacerme notar, quiero que las personas me miren y digan que yo fui quien las salvo

Si se lo que se siente vivir en la sombra de alguien más pero más importante ¿no te has preguntado cómo se siente tu hermana con ser una Guardiana? Tal vez ella no lo quería -dijo Sparks calmado- tal vez ella ni quiere eso

Es verdad...no lo había pensado -dijo Himiko sorprendida- no sé cuántas veces he visto a Lu emocionada por ser ella misma pero jamás la vi feliz por ser la Guerrera Dragón en cambio yo solo la trate muy mal y peor aún no pensé que ella se sentiría mal por lo que pasó -se golpeó la frente molesta consigo misma- soy una mala hermana, debí pensar más en Lu que en mi

Bueno eso ya es una cosa -dijo Sparks calmado- ¿pero qué hay de tus padres? ¿Ellos te han tratado mal?

No, ellos han sido unos padres excelentes -dijo Himiko deprimida-

¿Entonces porque te sientes incómoda con ellos? -dijo Sparks calmado- son tu familia, ellos te aman, tienes amigos que te apoyan incluyéndome -Sparks le tocó el hombro izquierdo dejándola sorprendida- Himiko no te sientas mal, ni te menos precies, tampoco digas que no te sientes que te amen porque si te aman -Himiko sonrió un poco al recordar a su familia, Himiko sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Sparks dejándolo sorprendido-

Gracias de verdad Sparks -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Sparks sonrió y le dio un abrazo-

No hay de que -dijo Sparks sonriendo- eres una chica muy linda Himiko -Himiko se sonrojó un poco y se separó para verlo- silo eres, eres fuerte decidida y tienes un gran corazón más por tu familia -Himiko estaba sonrojada y sonriendo apenada, por otro lado Izanamy estaba sonriendo viendo todo-

Creo que si sabe conquistarlas, no esperaba menos del hijo de Byakun -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero bueno tienes los músculos más gruesos que he sentido y tiene una fuerza bárbara -dijo Sparks sonriendo pero se le acabó la paciencia a Himiko-

¡¿Es enserio?! -Himiko grito y le dio un golpe directo en la cara a Sparks, Sparks gritó hasta que fue lanzado y estrellado con un árbol de espaldas, a Izanamy le salió una gota en la cabeza quedando sorprendido y sonriendo de los nervioso, Himiko estaba gruñendo y se acercó a molesta a Sparks el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco y la cara roja por el golpe- ¡Hay eres un tonto por un monto pensé que me estabas ayudando y luego te burlas de mí! ¡Me abrí contigo y tú te burlas! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me haces sentir?! -Himiko estaba agitando con fuerza Sparks sujetándolo de la ropa-

Pero que temperamento tan explosivo y monstruoso creo que ha aparecido una Tigresa Jr. -dijo Izanamy nervioso y sorprendido-

¡¿Que dijeron?! -Himiko gritó molesta, después de un rato los tres estaban despiertos y Sparks se quejaba del golpe-

Bien ahora que la ira se ha ido -dijo Izanamy calmado- Himiko trata de hacer los pasos de La Paz interior, trata de dejar que los problemas se pasen trata de todo fluya -Himiko escucho una gota de agua caer en un lugar, vio como un árbol tenía una gota cayendo al suelo, se acercó a la gota, pasó su pie derecho por donde la gota caía haciendo un giro, se preparó y levantó su mano derecha y atrapó la gota en su mano, con el tacto del agua comenzó a tener visiones de su infancia, pudo ver cómo la habían secuestrado, el cómo Po la había salvado no en una sino en dos ocasiones, siguió con los pasos de La Paz interior mientras en su mente seguían los recuerdos, el nacimiento de su hermana menor, la llegada de sus amigos, su entrenamiento, los abrazos que le daban sus padres, cada cosa que vivió y sintió en sus años de vida, siguió así hasta que dejó caer la gota en una planta y esta siguió su camino hasta al suelo, Himiko cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando-

¿Que viste? -dijo Sparks preocupado-

Lo vi todo, recuerdo la primera vez que mi padre me cargo en sus brazos, la primera vez que salvó y me llamo su hija, la primera vez que mi madre me amo, cuando los dos me amaron en verdad -dijo Himiko llorando- recuerdo a mi hermana y cuando nació, recuerdo su primera palabra, la primera vez que me sonrió, la quiero...en verdad la quiero -seguía llorando un poco, mientras los machos estaban un poco incómodos-

¿La abrazo...o? -dijo Sparks nervioso, Izanamy solo asintió y la señaló, Sparks avanzó y le dio una abrazo a Himiko para que se calmara, Himiko se calmó un monto y luego se sintió mejor-

Me siento mejor gracias Sparks -dijo Himiko sonriendo- saben cuándo ve a Lu le diré que la quiero mucho y que estoy muy orgullosa de que sea la Guerrera Dragón -los dos machos asintieron- bueno ¿a qué esperamos? vamos a salvar a su hija señor Shiba

Gracias Himiko -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero para llegar a ese lugar será muy complicado y requerirá de un plan -todos levantaron las orejas y se dieron la vuelta viendo a un zorro blanco, con la punta de las orejas negras igual que en sus manos y patas, usaba un traje de combate de camisa verde esmeralda con un traje de manga larga negra debajo, tenía un pantalón verde también con tobilleras negras y muñequeras negras igual-

Shigure -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- que bien que llegas, justo a tiempo chicos él es Shigure uno de mis estudiantes -Sparks levantó la mano sonriendo igual que Himiko-

Sensei -Shigure cayó frente a él dándole una reverencia- encontré el lugar que me pidió, es una cueva pero está llena de piratas, están armados y llevan pólvora

Traficantes de armas y pólvoras -dijo Himiko sorprendida- tendremos que sacarlos para que la pólvora no explote

¿Qué hay de Rena? ¿La viste? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si, la tienen sensei, está bien no le ha pasado nada malo, solo está herida y enjaulada con un metal que suprime sus poderes -dijo Shigure molesto- me tuve que contener con todas las ganas que pude para no matarlos

Tranquilo Shigure, vámonos enanos aquí no hay tiempo para perder -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entendido -dijeron los dos nerviosos- pero primero tendremos que pensar en un plan, Shigure por favor dinos cómo es la cueva y que tanto de armas tienen para que podamos salir de ahí -dijo Himiko seria y Shigure asintió, los cuatro comenzaron a correr rumbo al sitio que había encontrado Shigure, siguieron corriendo por un día entero, descansaron en tiempos escasos pero llegaron a tiempo, estaban frente a lo que parecía una cueva llena de animales por los sonidos que escuchaban, frente a ellos apareció un grupo de animales usando ropas andrajosas, sus ropas era en su mayoría oscuras y usaban pañuelos en la cabeza, había zorros, lobos, leones pero el que más resaltaba era un toro de gran tamaño con un cuerpo entrenado, su cuerpo usaba una ropa negra con una armadura chica de color negra con bordes verdes claros, sus ojos eran de un color morado y su pelo era negro, había tres leonés al frente de la cueva, se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar al grupo, los tres leonés se rieron un poco, estaban gritando y riendo lanzando sus copas al aire bebiendo como si hubiera un mañana, Himiko y el grupo se estaban escondiendo detrás de un árbol para ver toda la cueva-

Bien parece que llegamos -dijo Sparks serio- la parte de enfrente está vigilada, son tres leonés están ebrios y parecen que se ríen -en la parte de enfrente de la cueva había antorchas encendidas con tres leonés riendo golpeando sus copas por la ebriedad- sácala tienen los dientes podridos

También su alma está podrida y su ropa -dijo Shigure calmado, Himiko estaba viendo a los lados y encontró un agujero en la parte superior de la cueva donde se podía ver qué salía algo de humo-

Parece que tienen una chimenea en la parte de allá -dijo Himiko calmada señalando al techo- creo que podemos entrar sin ser vistos de forma sigilosa

Bien pensado pero cuando estemos dentro tendremos que pelear contra cientos de piratas -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Cuál es el plan Sensei? -dijo Shigure calmado-

Yo me quedaré a pelear por el frente ustedes tres entren por la abertura, saquen a Rena y la gema de la luna -dijo Izanamy serio- Shigure rescata a mi hija, Himiko Sparks tomen la gema de la luna y escapen les daré unos minutos -todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo rodeando la cueva, Izanamy sólo llegó por el frente y lanzó un golpe disparando un resplandor dorado, los leones que estaban en frente solo vieron el resplandor y gritaron cayendo al suelo, Izanamy vio a los tres muertos en el suelo y tomó una botella verde del suelo y le dio un trago- que buen ron caballeros -entró a la cueva viendo que había un río y para pasarlo tenían que bajar un puente de madera, en tiro extremo de la cueva, Shigure expulsó descargas rojas de sus manos y pies-

Síganme -dijo Shigure serio, comenzó a trepar por la pared, Himiko y Sparks lo siguieron soltando descargas de sus manos y pies, los tres estaban escalando al menos diez metros de roca, siguieron hacia hasta que llegaron a la abertura donde había algo de humo saliendo, los tres vieron como los piratas estaban riendo formando una fiesta, el todo estaba sentado en un gran trono, estaba serio bebiendo algo de licor, a su derecha estaba una jaula con una zorra blanca dentro, usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, tenía una playera negra de manga larga ajustada a su cuerpo, usaba una falda blanca todavía y debajo se podía ver un pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo negro con tobilleras blancas de bordes rosados, en las manos tenía muñequeras blancas con bordes rosados y en el pecho tenía una cinta desde el hombro a la cintura en forma diagonal con dibujos de flores rosadas con el centro de color negro-

Ahí está Rena -dijo Shigure sorprendido-

Es hermosa -dijo Sparks sorprendido, Himiko se molestó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara- ¿qué tenemos que hacer para sacarla?

En primera es mi novia...-dijo Shigure sonrojado levemente- en segunda tenemos que esperar la señal

¿Señal? ¿Cuál señal? -dijo Himiko confundida, se escuchó una explosión y la puerta del lugar salió volando en pedazos donde Izanamy salió caminando en medio del fuego con dos espadas en sus manos- ah...esa señal...-se sorprendió-

¡¿Quién eres tú?! -gritó un zorro molesto viendo a Izanamy- ¡Contesta! ¡¿Sabes que si te metes con este grupo de piratas te irá muy mal?! -Izanamy solo camino mientras el toro lo veía algo serio, Izanamy solo avanzó y le dio un corte vertical a un león soltando algo de energía dorada, la energía avanzó creando una ligera explosión, todo se cubrió de humo-

Vamos, vamos rápido -dijo Shigure serio, los tres avanzaron en medio del humo-

¡Mátenlo! -giró el mismo zorro y los piratas avanzaron corriendo hacia Izanamy, en otro extremo Himiko corrió a cuatro patas buscando entre cajones la gema de la luna, en cambio Shigure llegó a la jaula de Rena-

Rena, Rena desierta -dijo Shigure preocupado, vio la jaula estaba asegurada con un candado y Rena estaba encadenada de manos y pies, trató de quitar el seguro con sus manos pero no podía con solo jalarlo, Sparks estaba revisando algunas cajas notando que solo encontraba balas de metal, algunas armas de filo y más pólvora-

Todo está lleno de pólvora -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Si y no uses tus poderes -dijo Himiko sería, un zorro grito y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Himiko levantó las orejas y esquivo el corte moviéndose a la derecha, el zorro saco la espada y lanzó otro corte pero Himiko lo esquivo, solo avanzó y le dio un golpe con sus manos en el estómago, el zorro se quejó y Himiko solo salto dándole una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo- Sparks sigue buscando la gema rápido -Sparks corrió por un pasillo con el suelo hecho de madera, cuando vio varios piratas iban hacia el corriendo-

Hay ya que -dijo Sparks sorprendido, avanzó corriendo pero le dio un golpe de gancho a un león en el mentón, retrajo su puño izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo, un lobo trato de morderlo pero Sparks se movió a la derecha y le sujetó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, con su brazo derecho le sujetó uno de sus brazos, lo levanto y se dobló estrellándolo de cabeza en el suelo, lo soltó y el lobo cayó al suelo, se giró y le dio una patada a un rinoceronte en el pecho, lo empujo un poco, volví os avanzará y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo con fuerza, un toro buey grito y avanzó corriendo lanzó un corte horizontal con una espada Sparks solo salto esquivando el ataque, quedó en un Split entre las cuerdas y le dio un golpe al buey en la cara, cayó al suelo de pie y avanzó extendiendo los brazos dándole un golpe al buey en el pecho lanzándolo q otro extremo, Sparks notó el camino despejado y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una roca redonda donde encontró un cofre-

Cofre pirata levanta las faldas y abre las piernas -dijo Sparks sonriendo, caso sus garras de energía y le dio un corte al seguro rompiéndolo, cuando la abrió solo había otro y gemas pero no estaba la gema de la luna- solo hay oro...pero por otro lado -tomó algo de oro y lo guardo en su ropa, en el campo Himiko agacho su cuerpo esquivando el golpe de una lanza, gritó y le dio un golpe de gancho a un toro frente a ella, el toro soltó la lanza y ella la atrapó-

¡Himiko dame la lanza! -Shigure gritó desde donde estaba, Himiko solo salto esquivando un ataque, se giró en el aire y le dio un golpe en la cara a un zorro, rodó por el suelo cuando se levantó le dio un golpe a un buey en el estómago, el buey se quejó y cayó al suelo, Himiko lanzó la lanza y Shigure la tomó, concentro rayo en la punta de la lanza y le dio un golpe al seguro destruyéndolo, abrió la jaula pero Rena seguía inconsciente y atada- debo cortar las cadenas -vio las cadenas y lanzó un corte horizontal cortando las cadenas, los brazos de Rena cayeron a los lados y ella comenzó a gruñir-

¿Rena? -dijo Shigure confundido, Rena abrió los ojos mostrando un par de ojos azules, Rena despertó y salió de la jaula, movió el cuello y sus muñecas haciendo sonar sus huesos- ¿estás bien?

Ahora lo estoy y muchas gracias Shigure -dijo Rena sonriendo, los dos sonrieron pero se escuchó un grito de parte de un macho, Izanamy solo levanto a un león y lo lanzó a un lado, Himiko avanzó a cuatro patas y salto golpeando a un león en pecho con sus garras, el león se quejó y cayó al suelo herido y escupiendo sangre, Izanamy corrió a dos patas y se giró lanzando una espada de mango rosa con una flor de loto como guardia, la espada cayó al otro lado justo cera de la cara de Rena-

Gracias papá -dijo Rena sonriendo, tomó la espada mientras que Shigure tomó una espada parecida a una katana sin guardia, la espada brillo de color rojo en la hoja, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Rena avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho a un león, el león cayó al suelo pero Shigure avanzó corriendo y uso el cuerpo del León para apoyarse y saltar, cayó en picada lanzando un corte horizontal al cuello de un toro y este cayó muerto al suelo, Rena levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe de una espada de un zorro, le dio un empujón y avanzó dando, un golpe directo al zorro, Himiko gritó y salto sujetando a un zorro y a un león, los dos fueron sujetados de sus cabezas por las manos y pies de Himiko, Himiko solo giro en medio del aire y cayó a cuatro patas, Rena avanzó hacia ella y le dio un corte en diagonal directo a un rinoceronte en el pecho, Himiko colocó su brazo derecho encima del hombro de Rena y la uso como apoyo dándole una patada a una pantera detrás de ella-

Me llamo Himiko Ping mucho gusto -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Igualmente, me llamo Rena Shiba -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Creo que esto te pertenece -dijo Himiko sonriendo dándole su bufanda-

Mi bufanda muchas gracias -dijo Rena sonriendo, la tomó y la guardo en su ropa, las dos chocaron sus espaldas y giraron lanzando un corte y un olor de forma horizontal, los enemigos que estaban cerca de ellas fueron golpeados y alejados- mi gusta tu pantalón

Gracias me gusta tu falda -dijo Himiko sonriendo, las dos gritaron y avanzaron peleando hasta que Rena e Izanamy se toparon-

¡Papá! -Rena gritó sonriendo e Izanamy le dio un abrazo, Izanamy levantó su espada y le dio un corte en el pecho a un león cerca de ellos- me alegro que estés aquí, gracias

Tranquila hija, ya pronto nos iremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos asintieron pero un toro encendió la mecha de lo que parecieran ser un par de pistolas- ¿que son esas cosas?

Ten cuidado usan pólvora y la munición es pequeña pero rápida -dijo Rena preocupada, el toro disparo cuatro veces cada pistola, Izanamy comenzó a girar su espada frente a él y las ocho balas fueron detenidas, bajo la espada dejando las balas en fila en el suelo, dio un grito y le dio un corte en vertical a las balas regresándolas con el toro que las disparo dándole en el pecho- papá la gema de la luna está por aquí está en un cofre de color negro y pequeño de metal

¡Shigure, Himiko, Sparks! -Izanamy llamó a los tres, Himiko tenía sujetado a un zorro golpeándolo en la cara con el puño, Shigure estaba forcejeando un rinoceronte, Sparks estaba saliendo con la camisa llena de oro- busquen un cofre negro la gema de la luna está dentro

Entendido -dijeron los cuatro, el toro más grande se levantó y se colocó frente a Izanamy, Izanamy tomó la espada con sus dos manos y vio al toro-

El viejo lobo más poderoso de Japón -dijo el toro sonriendo, de su espalda saco una espada gran grande como su cuerpo de doble filo- ven y muere

Pues éntrale -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe directo chocando la punta de sus espadas, se liberó una onda de sonido y viendo en el campo, Himiko estaba corriendo entre los ataques, un gorila tomo un cañón y lo apuntó hacia Himiko y encendió la mecha-

¡Himiko cuidado! -Sparks gritó asustado pero Himiko se quedó en guardia, espero el disparo y se calmó, el cañón disparo y Himiko usó La Paz interior, sujeto la bala con sus manos y la lanzó la bala de regreso al cañón destruyéndolo por la explosión- lo hizo -el cañón había sido destruido y el gorila solo lo abandonó asustado-

¡Uuuuuu Si! ¡Ajá yo mando! -Himiko levantó los brazos sonriendo y movió las caderas bailando-

¡Himiko encendiste parte de la pólvora! -Shigure gritó asustado-

¿Como? -Himiko vio la pólvora arder y exploto empujando a casi todos los que estuvieran cerca, Himiko cayó al suelo sentada y sorprendida- oooo así que por eso le dicen polvo boom, boom -Sparks estaba corriendo por la mesa de comida cuando un león se colocó enfrente de él, lanzó un corte vertical pero Sparks lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo, se giró y le dio una patada en la espalda, el león se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal, Sparks solo salto esquivando el ataque, el león siguió lanzando golpes con su espada pero Sparks siguió esquivando los ataques, Himiko llegó a la mesa en una esquina, levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe con fuerza la mesa levantándola del suelo, Sparks cayó en los brazos de Himiko y Himiko se giró dándole una patada al león en estomago lanzándolo contra la mesa-

Vaya...-Sparks estaba sorprendido siendo cargado estilo princesa- que ojos tan bonitos tiene

Gracias pero busca el cofre -dijo Himiko calmada y lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo, Himiko corrió y busco en el trono pero no había nada, Shigure golpeó a un zorro y vio un cofre negro de metal, lo ojo y lo levanto-

¡Tengo el cofre! -gritó Shigure sonriendo, levantó el cofre pero Izanamy se giró, tomó una hacha con las manos y la lanzó contra Shigure, Shigure lanzó el cofre y este fue golpeado por el hacha, Shigure quito el hacha y abrió el cofre revelando la gema de la luna azul, Shigure tomó la gema- ¡Sensei úsela! -la lanzó con fuerza e Izanamy la atrapo en su mano derecha, lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada y detuvo el ataque del otro, el toro corrió empujando a Izanamy haciendo que sus pies se arrastrarán por el suelo, Izanamy notó como la gema brillo cerca de Himiko, mientras Himiko estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de piratas, Izanamy expulsó energía y la liberó en forma de un corte en diagonal, el otro solo fue empujado e Izanamy vio la gema en su mano-

Esa cosa ya te reconoce como su usuario -dijo el toro sonriendo- ahora que ya no tienes su poder ni el sol solo eres un viejo lobo

Puede que sea viejo pero con la edad viene la experiencia y el conocimiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y también uno se da cuenta de que es hora de dejárselo a la siguiente generación -Himiko y Rena se acercaron a ver qué estaba por pasar- la gema ha elegido a su nuevo Guardián -Rena solo rodó por el suelo esquivando un ataque y avanzó corriendo, vio la gema esperando tenerla, Himiko solo avanzó saltando entre los piratas y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas- ¡Himiko toma la gema! -Izanamy saltó y lanzó la gema, Himiko lo vio y noto como la gema iba hacia ella-

¡¿Que?! -Rena gritó sorprendida notando como Himiko había tomado la gema, Himiko estaba sorprendida y sujeto la gema con fuerza-

Siento su poder...-dijo Himiko sorprendida, sus ojos brillaron en un color azul y la gema brillo convirtiéndose en un collar en su cuello, tenía una cadena donde colgaba en su cuello- ¿es mía?

La gema la reconoció algo que yo jamás pude hacer -dijo Rena sorprendida-

Ella es ahora la Guerrera de la luna -dijo Shigure sorprendido-

Himiko usa la gema tómala entre tus manos y usa La Paz interior -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- eso liberará tu poder oculto

Entendido -dijo Himiko sonriendo, el toro solo se quedó en guardia mientras Himiko tomó la gema y la sujetó- ¡Poder de la Luna! -Himiko tomó la gema entre sus manos y comenzó a hacer los pasos de La Paz interior, extendió los brazos al final y la gema brillo, en todos su cuerpo apareció un brillo azul claro, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas azules claras como maquillaje, en sus mejillas aparecieron tres marcas rojas y el pelo de sus mejillas se volvió azul, en su cola aparecieron marcas azules en forma de círculos y la punta se volvió azul claro, en sus manos y patas el pelo se volvió de un color morado brillante, por último en su frente apareció un tatuaje en forma de Luna en cuarto menguante y sus ojos se volvieron azules claros, Himiko se quedó en una postura como la postura de combate de Tigresa-

Guerrera de la luna -dijo Sparks sonriendo, el toro estaba molesto por lo que estaba viendo-

¿Que? -el toro estaba molesto- ¿quién eres tú?

¡El brilló en medio de la oscuridad! ¡La esperanza de todos los que desean paz en el mundo! -Himiko gritó sonriendo- ¡Yo soy Himiko la Guerrera de la Luna!

No me importa que apenas seas una nueva guardiana una no tienes la experiencia para vencerme -dijo el toro sonriendo- ¡Impulsó siniestro!

Eso lo veremos -dijo Himiko sería, el toro lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía negra azulada, Himiko solo salto esquivando el arquero, se giró en medio del aire y cayó de pie detrás del toro, Himiko solo se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la espalda con la planta del pie, el toro se quejó y cayó al suelo, quejándose de dolor- vaya...esto es sorprende siento que mi fuerza y velocidad se incrementaron -sonrió viendo sus manos-

Es asombroso -dijo Himiko sonriendo, el toro grito molesto y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía negra, Himiko gritó y extendió sus brazos deteniendo el ataque, el ataque la estaba empujando un poco, Himiko estaba gruñendo tratando de detener el ataque pero sus pies estaban siendo empujados- rayos me confié

¡Plasma relámpago! -se escuchó un grito de Sparks y Himiko vio como un rayo azul y plateado le dio un golpe al toro en el cuerpo, el toro termino siendo empujado pero quedó de pie y se quedó en guardia, Sparks apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe liberando una onda de rayos de color azul plateado, el toro grito de dolor pero se giró liberando una onda de energía morada destruyendo el ataque de Sparks, cuando el humo paso apareció Sparks cubierto de una aura azul y plata en el cuerpo de Sparks-

¿Que ahora que te pasó? -dijo el toro molesto-

Igual que Himiko yo soy un Guardián también -dijo Sparks serio, su pelo parecía blanco azulado, sus marcas eran azul oscuras y la marca del centro tenía forma de rayo con tres picos apuntando hacia abajo, en sus brazos aparecieron marcas de rayos, entre sus nudillos aparecieron tres garras de color plata, en su cola sus marcas se volvieron más salvajes igual que su pelo- ¡Soy tan veloz como el rayo y con mis garras puedo purificar los malos espíritus! ¡Soy Sparks el Guerrero de las tormentas!

Maldición tú también pudiste pasar al Modo Guardián -dijo el toro molesto, sintió más energías en el campo y se volteó a ver cómo Izanamy, Rena, Shigure, Himiko y Sparks lo estaban rodeando- no puede ser...bien adelante mátenme...pero no lograran detener al rey de los piratas...

Ya me canse de tu habladuría -dijo Rena molesta- me secuestraste y lo que es peor aún has matado a gente inocente usando tus armas no te lo voy a perdonar

Antes de que ataquemos quiero saber ¿dónde está ese rey pirata? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Él se encuentra cerca de China pero no importa ustedes jamás podrán ganarle -dijo el toro sonriendo- esto será lo último de mi energía ¡estampida siniestra! -estiro los brazos del cuerpo y libero un aura de energía morada en forma de una esfera-

¡Atáquenlo! -Himiko gritó, algo en su mente paso, solo vio a Izanamy de joven y en su forma Guardián de Luna, él estaba extendiendo el brazo derecho y creando una esfera azul, Himiko lo imito, levantó el brazo derecho y creó una esfera de color azul de fuego- _está sensación...este poder...se siente...tan natural...es como si pudiera sentir todo lo que él aprendió y no sólo es puedo sentir otras fuerzas más dentro de mí, mamá, papá, hermana, Isaac, amigos gracias_ -creó una bola de fuego azul y negro, creció y se convirtió en una shuriken de tres hojas- ¡Shuriken Oscura! -lanzó la shuriken-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Sparks lanzó un golpe cruzado y la imagen de Byakun de joven apareció en él, liberó varios rayos de su cuerpo creando un tigre de energía azul-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Shigure lanzó un golpe con su espada creando una onda de rayos de color rojo-

¡Kamehameha! -Rena extendió sus brazos creando una onda de energía azul-

¡Explosión Galáctica! -Izanamy creó una esfera de fuego dorada y la liberó, los cinco ataques le dieron al toro creando una colisión, los cinco giraron y luego se creó una gran explosión en medio del campo, el toro termino gritando y desapareciendo en medio del resplandor, después de destruir la cueva en una gran explosión los cinco ya estaban afuera del lugar-

Gracias por salvar a mi hija y a ayudarme a detenerlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No hay de que agradecer -dijo Sparks sonriendo- pero me sorprendió haber logrado esa transformación sentí como si mi padre estuviera a mi lado incluso pude sentir su fuerza y sus técnicas

Si yo también sentí algo parecido incluso aprendí a hacer la Shuriken oscura -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿que fue eso y porque luzco azul y más hermosa?

Esa es la conexión con las gemas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- las gemas son una extensión de nuestros cuerpos, una unión con nuestras mentes y las almas de los Guardianes anteriores, puedes aprender mis técnicas sin necesidad de que yo te enseñé

Es asombroso -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿ahora a dónde irán?

También iremos a China -dijo Rena sonriendo- mi hermana menos nos mandó un mensaje nos reuniremos en el punto acordado en las playas de China

Tiene una información importante -dijo Shigure calmado- dice que encontró el rastro d unos piratas que están traficando con animales en las playas de China

Mi hermana tenía una misión que cumplir ahí con Isaac -dijo Himiko sorprendidas hay no y con el temperamento que tiene Lu ella podría estar...oh no

Tranquila -dijo Izanamy calmado- vamos todos a ese lugar tal vez podamos ver que le pasó a Lu Ann y detener el tráfico de animales inocentes en el proceso -todos asintieron serios, mientras tanto en otro lado Lu estaba despertando, estaba algo aturdida, estaba viendo doble, comenzó a calmarse y se movió pero apenas movió el brazo escucho el sonido de una cadena a su lado-

¿Que? -Lu vio a los lados notando como ella estaba encadenada de brazos y piernas, se levantó pero apenas dio tres pasos se golpeó con una jaula de acero- ¿qué es esto? No puede ser -se sorprendió y golpeó la jaula- ¡Sáquenme, sáquenme de aquí!

Lu cálmate -dijo Isaac frente a ella, los dos estaban dentro de jaulas encadenados pero Isaac tenía una cadena extra en el cuello-

Isaac... ¿que nos va a pasar? -dijo Lu asustada pero Isaac solo bajo la mirada-

 _ **Avance.-**_

 _Hola soy Lu no sé qué me paso desperté en medio de una jaula y estoy atada ¿Qué nos pasó?_ –Lu estaba tratando de soltarse jalando las cadenas, frente a ella estaba Isaac deprimido- _Isaac dime que todo estará bien_

 _Lo siento Lu Ann pero podría no verle solución a esto_ –Isaac bajo la mirada mientras veía a su madre llorar- _Te contare como es que fue vivir sin un padre también yo me siento celoso de ti_

 _¿Celoso? ¿Qué? ¿Quién está por salvarnos? –_ Lu vio a la parte superior mientras aparecía un tigre blanco de ojos verdes esmeralda- _Próximo capitulo_ _ **El escuadrón de elite**_

 _Finalmente te veo de nuevo Long -_


	25. Chapter 25

**__**El escuadrón de élite**__**

En China Sai, Kondo y Tom estaban corriendo en medio del bosque para llegar a la zona de la bahía, cuando terminaron de llegar todos se pusieron a descansar en México de unas rocas-

Ese recorrido fue demasiado largo -dijo Kondo cansado, Sai estaba viendo a los lados notando que algunas rocas estaban movidas y parecían había sido expuestas al fuego recientemente- ¿exactamente que encontraremos aquí? -Tom estaba sudando y estaba respirando agitado sentando en un tronco-

¿Por qué hay tantas rocas tiradas por aquí? -dijo Tom sorprendido, Sai estaba caminando en el lugar viendo todo, había un gran agujero, las rocas y la tierra estaban quemadas-

¿Eagle que ves en el cielo? -dijo Sai serio-

Hay un gran agujero justo debajo de mi, donde estaba ustedes es un gran agujero -dijo Eagle sería desde donde estaba y comenzó a bajar en picada- le di una vuelta al perímetro y me di cuenta de que todo está vacío solo hay restos de lo que parece ser una gran pelea

¿Alguna señala de las damas de las sombras? -dijo Sai serio-

No, lo siento pero no vi nada -dijo Eagle calmada, Sai estaba viendo a lo lejos y noto algo que parecía ser un barco-

¿Alguien tiene un telescopio? -dijo Sai seri-

Yo tengo uno -dijo Kondo calmado, de su cinturón saco lo que parecia ser un telescopio, lo alargó y Sai lo tomo para ver a lo lejos-

¿Por que tenias un telescopio? -dijo Tom calmado-

Bueno uno no sabe cuando lo va a necesitar -dijo Kondo nervioso-

Que raro, hace unos días Lu me dijo que sentía que alguien la estaba mirando mientras se cambiaba de ropa, vio un movimiento rato en los árboles -dijo Eagle sería y Kondo comenzó a sudar- ¿acaso tu tienes algo que ver en esto?

No, por supuesto que no -dijo Kondo nervioso- yo también estaba investigando en ese lugar ya que se me hizo raro cuando Lu lo dijo, investigue y encontró el telescopio pero nunca supe quien había sido el pervertido lo juro por mi vida -Kondo levantó la mano nervioso mientras Eagle lo vine a de forma seria, Sai por otro lado estaba viendo por el telescopio y lo enfocó en lo que veía a lo lejos resultando ser un barco-

Es un barco pero tiene una bandera negra -dijo Sai serio-

Son los piratas, las damas de las sombras deben estar ahí -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Posiblemente pero ya están muy lejos de aquí como para seguirlos -dijo Sai molesto- Eagle vuela rápido al palacio, dile al maestro Po que venga necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente, también diles que no encontramos rastros de Lu ni Isaac-

Entendido iré por ellos lo más pronto posible -dijo Eagle sería, se alzó y emprendió el vuelo, voló lo más rápido que podía, los demás solo estaban preocupados viendo el barco alejándose de la costa, en otro lado Himiko, Izanamy, Rena, Shigure y Sparks estaban navegando en un bote lo suficientemente grande para todo ellos, pero Sparks no la pasaba tan bien ya que estaba teniendo nauseas por el viaje-

De verdad ¿como puedes tener nauseas? La vez pasada no las tuvistes -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Es queme tome una medicina...pero como...me la termine ya me dio el golpe -dijo Sparks nervioso y algo verde del rostro- hay quiero...a mi mama...

Ya se hombre y no te quejes -dijo Himiko algo molesta, todos estaban sonriendo hasta que Shigure vio que Rena se quedó dormida pegada a su pecho, la enrollo levemente y la dejo dormir, cosa que no le gusto a Izanamy, Shigure solo íntimo la mirada de su maestro sobre el-

¿Qué pasa? Sensei...-dijo Shigure nervioso-

Te veo muy pegado a mi hija...¿pasó algo? -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

Bueno...yo...jeje...-dijo Shigure nervioso-

¿Una pelea de suegro y yerno? -dijo Sparks nervioso viendo a los dos hasta ese Izanamy lo vio serio y Shigure se asusto quedando un poco morado-

¿Que quieres decir con eso Sparks? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Eh...bueno...-Sparks estaba nervioso mientras Shigure negaba con la cabeza y se podía nervioso- solo me burlaba es que están muy unidos por eso...jeje...jeje

Bueno...solo no me gusta esa burla -dijo Izanamy serio, Shigure suspiró aliviado- bien Himiko vamos a continuar con tu entrenamiento

Entendido -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se levantó y quedo viendo al agua- ¿que tengo que hacer?

Tengo entendido que tú dominas el rayo y la oscuridad -dijo Izanamy calmado y Himiko asintió- bien ahora dominarás los demás elementos, primero el agua es un elemento calmado, debes tener una gran concentración, debes estar relajada, trata de moverla

Entendido -dijo Himiko calmada, extendió los brazos y se relajó, cerró los ojos y se concentró un momento, estaba tratando de pensar todo correctamente, el agua frente a ella comenzó a moverse un poco, dobló las manos y luego las movió de forma gentil-

Que bien lo está haciendo -dijo Sparks sorprendido, Himiko abrió los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta tenía una burbuja de agua frente a ella, dentro había un pescado nadando todavía, movió el agua a su alrededor notando como se movía como ella deseaba-

Jaja...jaja qué maravilloso -dijo Himiko sonriendo- esto debe ser lo más maravilloso que haya visto miren como vuela -siguió moviendo el poco de agua a su alrededor dejando que el pescado siguiera nadando, siguió moviendo el agua pero estaba perdiendo el control- hay no lo pierdo

Tranquila solo mantén la calma -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Himiko perdió el control y el agua cayó encima de Rena haciendo que gritara-

¡Hay Shigure sal de mi cuarto mi papá ya llega! -Rena gritó nerviosa y todos la vieron sorprendidos, el silencio reino en el lugar, Shigure estaba temblando con los ojos en blanco y luego vio a Izanamy el cual estaba molesto con los ojos en rojo- ¿qué pasó? ¿Dije algo malo?

¿Ustedes...durmieron...juntos? -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Yo dije eso? -dijo Rena nerviosa y comenzó a reírse por el miedo- no...no...no...no pasó eso

Shigure -Izanamy pronunció su nombre con una voz gruesa y Shigure tembló del miedo- ¿tu dormiste con mi hija? -lo siguió viendo mi tras Shigure sudaba a chorros- dímelo -Shigure sé hacia más y más pequeño temblando del miedo- dímelo ahora y prometo que seré piadoso

Si...solo fue una vez...lo juro pero solo dormidos...no pasó nada malo sé lo juro -dijo Shigure muerto de miedo-

Corre -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Me da cinco segundos de ventaja? -dijo Shigure nervioso-

Uno, dos -dijo Izanamy serio y Shigure gritó lanzándose al mar-

Espera papi no lo mates -dijo Rena llorando con grandes ojos azules y cristalinos, sus mejillas estaban infladas con un puchero en los labios- no lo mates papi yo lo amo

Ya veremos -dijo Izanamy serio y se lanzó al agua para comenzar a nadar- ¡Vuelve aquí Shigure! -Izanamy gritó con los ojos en blanco y molesto, los dos estaban nadando con rapidez dejando olas por sus movimientos, Shigure siguió gritando mientras Izanamy lo perseguía como si fuera un tiburón-

Mientras tanto en la jaula, Lu estaba moviendo sus brazos tratando de soltarse,se quejaba y movía los brazos hacia enfrenta, siguió lanzando varios golpes quejándose de dolor, sus muñecas estaban heridas por sus forcejeos, siguió gritando jalando con fuerza las cadenas que tenía sujetada camino al frente y golpeó la la jaula molesta-

¡Sáquenme de aquí! -Lu gritó molesta, siguió golpeando la jaula frente a ella hasta que se detuvo y soltó un poco de lagrimas-

No puedes hacer mucho -dijo una hembra detrás de ella, Lu se dio la vuelta y vio a lo que parecía un leopardo hembra con el pelo blanco, ojos color amarillo pero su cuerpo y complexión parecían los de una tigresa- no puedes seguir lastimándote para salir de aquí

Lo puedo intentar no me rendiré hasta sus salga de estas cadenas -dijo Lu molesta- saldré de aquí lo juro

Lo mismo le dije yo a mi compañera anterior -dijo la hembra calmada, Lu se acercó a la hembra y vio como tenía heridas en la piel, algunas cortadas, golpes, su ropa parecía andrajosa, rota y sucia, también lucia que no había comido nada en días- y ella se marcho hace mucho

Lo siento por ti -dijo Lu calmada y sorprendida- ¿que tanto llevas aquí?

No lo sé...creo unas...tres semanas...a lo mucho...o más...-dijo la hembra deprimida- casi he perdido la esperanza de que me saquen de aquí

No la pierdas, sé que te lograran sacar, lo sé, cuando los demás Guardianes se den cuenta de que no estoy se que vendrán -dijo Lu sonriendo un poco asustada pero la hembra solo negó no la cabeza- ¿qué pasa? ¿No sabes quienes son los Guardianes?

Si, se quienes son los Guardianes...el amor de mi...vida fue entrenado por uno...-dijo la hembra sonriendo- pero el no ha venido todavía...sigo rezando de que atraviese esa puerta y me rescate

Mantén viva esa esperanza de que pasara -dijo Lu sonriendo, tomó sus manos y la vio sorprendida, la hembra tenía heridas hasta en las muñecas- ¿como te llamas?

Me llamo Gina...no tengo apellido -dijo la hembra calmada- escucha...este barco lleva semanas navegando en el mar a donde quiera que va traen a más hembras como yo...las torturan si no obedecen, a las que tienen grandes poderes como tu...las encadenan para que no hagan nada malo...y también a las que no tienen poder...las venden -señaló a un lado- como a ellas -Lu se giro vio a las demás damas de las sombras en jaulas, se acercó a la pared de su jaula y las vio, algunas lloraban de miedo y otras estaban temblando y abrazándose entre si para calmarse-

Que cruel -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿quien puede hacer este tipo de cosas?

Solo piratas -Lu se giró para ver a Isaac encadenado de manos y pies en una jaula también como la suya- nos trajeron aquí para morir

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada y se acercó para verlo- ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

Casi estoy bien...pero fui derrotado...-dijo Isaac algo molesto- esto es realmente humillante -golpeó los barrotes molesto, Lu bajo las orejas asustada- ¿Por que? -Lu lo vio confundida- ¡¿Por que tenías que lanzarte así para atacarlos?! ¡Ni una simple orden pudiste escuchar! -Lu se asusto un poco y se puso triste por lo que escucho- ¡Por eso te dije que no te dejaras guiar por los sentimientos, que pensaras bien las cosas!

Perdoname todo esto es mi culpa yo me metí en lo que no era mi asunto y mira dónde te dejaré con mi torpeza -dijo Lu deprimida y comenzó a llorar- perdóname Isaac, perdóname -se tapo la cara llorando un poco e Isaac se sintió un poco mal por ella- solo quería hacer lo correcto...solo quería hacer lo mismo que mi padre haría...quería demostrarte que soy digna de ser llamada una guardiana...pero lo único que hice fue fallarte a ti...a las hembras y a mi a padres...soy una vergüenza...-Isaac suspiro un poco y trato de calmarse-

Esto no es tu culpa -dijo Isaac serio y Lu se detuvo de llorar un momento para ponerle atención- de todas maneras yo sabía que esto me podría pasar, tú eras eso que no tenía calculado, olvidaba que te dejas guiar por completo por tus emociones, creo que si fuera más como tu yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo

¿Que? -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿ahora que cosas dices? Eso no es propio de ti...al menos dime que tienes un plan...

Lo tenía en caso de que las cosas terminaran así -dijo Isaac serio- yo pensaba ser la carnada, me sacrificaría para que tu escaparas y trajeras ayuda -Lu se sorprendió un poco- si encuentro la manera de salir de la jaula la usaría ahora, Lu si la encuentro no te preocupes por mi tu escapa y trae al maestro Po, no importa si yo llevo a morir ¿entendiste? -Lu se quedó sorprendida pero no dijo nada- ¿lo entendiste? Lu Ann, si encuentro la manera de escapar no te preocupes por mi tú solo vete y déjame morir aquí

¡Estás loco! -Lu grito molesta e Isaac le puso atención- ¡¿Si encuentras la manera de escapar que te deje moriría aquí solo?! ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! -Isaac se sorprendió un momento por ese grito- ¡¿Cómo crees que todos nos sentiríamos en el palacio al encontrarte muerto?! -Lu comenzó a llorar muy molesta- tu madre, tu hermano menor, incluso Sai, Tom, Himiko y yo nos sentiríamos devastados

¿Que importa? -dijo Isaac serio- solo sería un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de romper una cadena de tráfico de animales, mi vida es menos valiosa que la tuya Lu Ann, tu eres la Guerrera Dragón y tu destino es traer La Paz a China, no importa si yo muero tienes que entenderlo -Lu grito molesta y golpeó la jaula- ¿qué haces?

Te quiero golpear por ser tan idiota -dijo Lu enojada- ¿acaso tienes sentimientos? -Isaac la vio un momento sin quitar esa cara de seriedad- ¿acaso te detienes a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás? Tu madre lloraría sin control al ver a su hijo muerto, le partiría el corazón y a mí también se me rompería el corazón si algo te llegara a pasar -Isaac bajo la mirada y dejó de ver a Lu- ¿no piensas decir nada?

Lo siento -dijo Isaac serio, Lu solo apretó los barrotes de la jaula molesta y se sentó en el suelo- aveces te envidio, tengo celos por ti -Lu levanto la mirada confundida- tú sí puedes expresar tus sentimientos abiertamente pero yo no, desde que tengo memoria siempre tuve que contener mis emociones

¿Por que tienes que ser tan frío siempre? -dijo Lu deprimida-

No lo sé, supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que nunca conocí a mi padre -dijo Isaac serio, relajo su mirada un poco y cerró los ojos- yo estoy celoso de ti...

¿Celoso de mi? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿por que tienes celos de mi?

Tú creciste con el amor de una madre y de un padre...en cambio yo crecí con apenas el cariño de uno...cuando sentí que finalmente...podría sentir amor...me lo arrebataron...-dijo Isaac deprimido- sentía que mi mundo y todo lo que alguna vez podía...sentir...lo perdía -Lu se sorprendió por lo que escucho y lo vio deprimida- he perdido tanto en mi maldita vida que por eso...

Ya no demuestras tus emociones...-dijo Lu sorprendida e Isaac asintio- Isaac no tienes porque sentirte triste, se que has perdido mucho pero ahora has ganado otra cosa, has ganado una familia también...me tienes a mi y a los además -sonrió un poco pero Isaac no decía nada- se que crecer debió ser duro para ti estar sin él amor suficiente...mi madre paso por lo mismo

Lu ¿recuerdas cuando mi madre estaba llorando después del trabajo? -dijo Isaac serios

Si ella dijo que aveces sufre de depresión que es una enfermedad -dijo Lu calmada-

Te mintió -dijo Isaac calmado- ella llora por mi padre, a pesar de los años jamás dejó de amarlo a pesar de que el muy desgraciado nunca apareció por ella o por mi, no sé ni su nombre -Lu bajo las orejas deprimidas- mi madre siempre lloraba cuando era niño, supongo que lo que ella necesitaba no era a su hijo si no a su amor perdido -Isaac cerró los ojos y suspiro-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__** Isaac tenía seis años y entro a su casa viendo a Luceli sentada en un silla en medio de la sala llorando mientras sujetaba una camisa negra, estaba llorando con fuerza mientras Isaac se escondía detrás de una pared escuchándola-

 _ _Nunca entendía porque lloraba, siempre tomando esa camisa negra que cosía día tras día, cuando se calmaba yo salía de mi escondite__ -Isaac salió de la pared y se acercó a Luceli-¿mama? -Luceli lo vio limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos- ya regrese mama

Bienvenido a casa hijo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

Cada día era lo mismo hasta que se olvido del asunto por completo, solo cuando soñaba con el ella volvía a llorar -dijo Isaac serio- no quería ver a mi madre llorar ni tampoco quería experimentar ese mismo dolor por eso me encerré en mi propio mundo guardando mis sentimientos, solo demostrándolos a mi madre porque ella más los necesitaba, no importa si otros creen que soy frío de corazón -las manos de Isaac salían de entre los barrotes, Lu se acercó y tomó sus manos con las de el, Los dos se sujetaron con algo de gentileza-

Todo este tiempo...jamás vi..la carga que tenías que llevar...-dijo Lu deprimida- creo que solo disfrutaba de mi propia felicidad y no vi lo que tu sufrías ¿que cargas en tu corazón? Puedes decirlo todo solo déjalo fluir -Lu sonrió un poco e Isaac la vio derramando lagrimas-

Mi madre tuvo que ser padre y madre para mi -dijo Isaac serio- pero hasta para ella era difícil, tenía que trabajar hasta que ya no podía, tenía que ser fuerte...por mi y por mi hermano, cuando alcanse la adultes pensé que ya era tiempo de cambiar todo, entre a un grupo de alumnos de Kung fu y decidí hacerme fuerte para proteger a mi madre, mi madre me enseñó todas sus técnicas y con mi fuerza cumplí con varias misiones llevándole dinero, cuando estaba enferma la cuidaba hasta que se sintiera mejor, ella me cuidaba y yo la cuidaba a ella, temía que algún día ella se fuera de mi lado por eso es que soy así, para que nadie viera lo que sufrí

Perdóname -dijo Lu llorando- todo este tiempo pensé que eras cruel por naturaleza y todo fue porque querías ser un buen hijo para tu madre, perdoname

Ya calmate, ya no importa llorar ahora -dijo Isaac serio, Lu en ningún momento lo soltó, después de un rato los dos estaban más calmados-

¿Como saldremos de aquí? -dijo Lu calmada-

Tengo un plan pero hay que esperar a ver dónde vamos -dijo Isaac serio, se escucho un impacto en la cubierta del barco-

¡¿Quienes son?! -se escucho un grito de parte de uno de los Piratas-

¡Saquen sus armas nos atacan! -se escucharon más gritos de otros animales-

¡Ten cuidado son muy fuertes! -se escuchaban más gritos y sonidos de impacto-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿serán mi papá y los demás? -se escucho un rugido de tigre, luego un gruñido de lobo, chillidos de simio y un rugido de León más seguido de otros gruñidos-

No, estos sonidos de gruñidos y rugidos son de otros animales -dijo Isaac sorprendido, se escucharon como los piratas estaban gritando de dolor y otros estaban gritando atacando, se escucho un impacto y otros gritos- ¡¿Que rayos está pasando ahí arriba?! -en la superficie estaba un gorila de ojos marrón, su pelo era negro, estaba usando una camisa verde jade con un pantalón color vino, en las muñecas tenía brazaletes de metal color verde, gruño y grito sujetando a un cocodrilo de la cola y un brazo, lo lanzó a un lado donde un tigre blanco de ojos verde esmeralda lo atrapó dándole un golpe en la cara y lo hizo caer al suelo, el tigre tenía los ojos verde esmeralda, su pelo era blanco con una marca en forma de flecha en su frente, usaba una camisa roja de bordes amarillos y una cinta amarilla en la cintura, usaba un pantalón negro y unas vendas en los tobillos de color rojas-

Bien hecho Long ahora dispara a ese lado -dijo el gorila sonriendo viendo al tigre, el tigre resultó ser Long con 20 años de edad-

Como digas Kongo -dijo Long sonriendo, sacó sus garras creando fuego azul y lanzó dos golpes soltando bolas de fuego, las bolas de fuego los cuales le dieron a unas cajas causando una explosión y los demás piratas se alejaron por la explosión, había un león de melena negra con el pelo casi negro en su cara y brazos, tenía un ojo color amarillo y otro magenta-

¡Estupido fíjate por donde atacas Long! -grito el león molesto ganando una vena en su frente-

Pues entonces no me estorbes Reon -dijo Long sonriendo, el León solo se quejó, tenía 18 años, usaba una camisa morada con un pantalón negro y una cinta negra en la cintura-

Ya dejen de pelar entre ustedes y detengan el barco oo ou uu -dijo la mona sonriendo, estaba en el mástil, tenía el pelo color rojizo con los ojos marrones, usaba un traje de combate color blanco con bordes y cinta amarilla-

Bájate Simia y ayuda -dijo Reon calmado y la Simia sonrio, el líder de los piratas rugio y sacó su espada-

¡No sé quiénes sean ustedes pero a mí nadie me ataca! -grito el líder pirata molesta, se escucho un aullido de lobo algo agudo y todos vieron que había una loba blanca en la cima del mástil, tenía el pelo de la cabeza en puntas peinado hacia abajo como si fuera cabello, tenía dos mechones en su frente pintados de rojo, usaba una camisa negra de mangas largas femenina con un borde naranja en el centro y el cuello, su cuello era de tortuga y tenía unos pechos copa B, tenía una cinta blanca en estomago algo ancha usaba una falda corta de color naranja dónde se podía ver un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, en las manos tenía unos guantes negros sin dedos, y en sus patas unas medias negras desde su empeine hasta la mitad de sus piernas debajo de la rodilla, encima usaba una gabardina blanca de bordes rojos y la cola le llegaba a las rodillas con un relieve de fuego detrás, por último sus ojos eran color café claro-

¡Mejor no exijas nada gato rastrero! -dijo la loba sonriendo-

¡¿Que dijiste?! -dijo el león molesto, concentro fuego en su mano derecha y disparo una bola de fuego, la loba sonrio y salto esquivando su ataque, en el aire comenzó a girar y cayó detrás del León de pie- ¡Maldita!

¡Conoce tu lugar! -la loba grito y se giró dándole una patada en el mentón con fuerza lanzándolo contra el mástil dejando una marca de su cuerpo en el lugar y luego cayó al suelo-

¿Quienes...quienes son...ustedes..? -dijo el León casi inconsciente-

¿Quienes somos? -dijo Reon sonriendo- que grosero -se cruzó de brazos mientras Simia se colocaba a su lado derecho doblando sus rodillas y sujetando un báculo con sus brazos en sus hombros-

Nosotros mantenemos La Paz en estas aguas -dijo Simia sonriendo, mientras Kongo llegaba con Long-

Destruimos a los traficantes como tú y los mandamos al infierno -dijo Long sonriendo-

Nosotros peleamos por la seguridad, la paz y por las personas que no se pueden defender -dijo la loba sonriendo mostrando que su gabardina tenía el símbolo Go encerrado en un círculo rojo- mi nombre es Hanabi Shiba -Hanabi sonrio colocando sus manos en sus cadera y los demás sonrieron juntándose a ella- ¡Nosotros somos el Escuadrón de Élite Shiba!


	26. Chapter 26

**__**De regreso a casa**__**

En medio del mar entre China y Japón se podía ver el barco de los piratas que secuestraron a Isaac y a Lu, todos los piratas habían sido derrotados por Long, Hanabi, Reon, Simia y Kongo un nuevo equipo de la familia Shiba, todos los piratas estaban atados y otros al mástil-

Bien términos aquí -dijo Long calmado mientras los demás estaban revisando el barco- parece que no hay nada de valor

Tienes razón, no hay nada que se pueda cambiar por dinero -dijo Reon calmado- pero aún así creo que no tienen nada que ver con el tráfico de animales que nos dijeron

Que aburrido -dijo Simia sentada sobre un barril, estaba sujetando sus mejillas con las manos- mejor hagamos volar este barco de porqueria de una vez -creó una bola de fuego mientras Hanabi estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados-

Espera -dijo Hanabi sería y los demás le pusieron atención- siento algunos Ki, son débiles pero están aquí -camino un poco viendo el barco-

Tal vez lo que sientes son las presencias de los piratas -dijo Long calmado mientras Kongo estaba viendo algunas cosas-

No, estas presencias tienen miedo y están...-Hanabi vio al suelo- abajo de nosotros, Kongo -Kongo se acercó al suelo grito golpeando el suelo, lo rompió y le quitó las maderas revelando a los animales que estaban escondidos entre esos Isaac, Lu y las damas de las sombras-

Es verdad había animales aquí -dijo Simia sorprendida-

Encontramos a los traficantes de animales -dijo Kongo sorprendido-

Bien Simia llama a los otros que traigan el barco -dijo Hanabi sería-

A la orden capitana -dijo Simia sonriendo, trepó por el mástil y comenzó a chillar y a hacer ruidos de simio, Long, Reon y Hanabi se taparon los oídos por los gritos que hacía Simia, se escucho un aullido de lobo y luego vieron un barco grande que se estaba acercando con una bandera color blanca con un círculo rojo en el centro- capitana el barco se acerca

Bien gracias Simia, que tengan el equipo médico listo -dijo Hanabi calmado y Simia asintió- vamos tenemos que sacar a las personas de ahí -todos bajaron mientras Simia se quedaba afuera, cuando bajaron vieron que todos estaban encadenados y atados-

Cuanta crueldad -dijo Kongo sorprendió-

Hay que liberarlos -dijo Long calmado- pero a mi lo que me importa es otra cosa

Tienes razón, todos usen sus poderes pero de manera controlada no usen mucho -dijo Hanabi calmada- Long ve a la cubierta y busca las llaves de estos grilletes

¿Y a ti quién te puso a cargo? -dijo Long algo irritado-

Tú sabes bien quien -dijo Hanabi sería- ahora ve y has lo que te dije hermanito

Hay tensión ya hace treinta minutos que no discutían por algo así -dijo Reon sonriendo con algo de burla, Long solo trepó y se fue del lugar, Kongo se acercó a unas celdas y rompió la puerta de la jaula, Reon creo unas garras de energía morada y corto unas cadenas que detenían a una pareja de leones, Hanabi hizo aparecer una espada de energía roja y corto la puerta principal de una jaula pequeña donde había unos cachorros de panda-

Todos salgan por aquí -dijo Kongo tranquilo cargando a los animales pequeños y se los llevó-

Ya tengo las llaves -Long bajo de un salto y Hanabi tomó las llaves para acercarse a unas jaulas y las abrió-

¡Hola! ¡Loba aquí estamos aquí sácanos por favor! -Lu grito asustada, Long vio a Lu pero noto como estaba alguien detrás de ella, se acercó un poco y vio que dentro estaba La leopardo- por favor amigo sácame de aquí -Long se acercó corriendo y trato de abriría la puerta- ¿Long? ¿Long eres tu? -Long abrió la puerta y Lu saltó para tratar de abrazarlo pero la Long la sujeto de los hombros y la lanzó a otro lado-

¡Quítate tu! -Long gritó molesto y avanzó corriendo-

¡¿Hay que te pasa?! -Lu gritó molesta-

¡Gina! ¡Gina resiste por favor! -Long gritó nervioso viendo a Gina la cual estaba sonriendo algo debió- resiste la ayuda ya viene en camino ¡Hanabi llama a mama! ¡Encontré a Gina!

¿Que dices a Gina? Tranquilo Long ya hicieron el llamado mama estará aquí dentro de poco -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, Hanabi se acercó a la jaula de Lu y la abrió-

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -Lu salió y abrazo a Hanabi-

Hay que cariñosa -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- creo que es de China

Debí ser yo el que abriera esa jaula -dijo Reon celoso y Kondo se rió, Long tomó a Gina en sus brazos y la cargo-

Long...sabía que vendrías por mi -dijo Gina sonriendo- estaba por perder las esperanzas...

Te lo prometí Gina...yo jamás te abandonare...-dijo Long deprimido pero sonrío, le dio un beso en los labios y otro beso en la cabeza- ya tengo lo que me importaba no la dejare aquí

¿Qué hay de mi? -dijo Lu confundida-

¿Quien eres tu? -dijo Long confundido-

¡¿Como pudiste olvidarme?! -Lu gritó sorprendida- soy tu hermana menor...soy Lu Ann

Ah...esa...-dijo Long calmado- ¿y como te va? -sonrió mostrando los dientes de forma falsa-

Ah..no se me convertí en la Guerrera Dragón, papa está preocupado por tu porque no has ido al palacio ni una sola vez en años, tampoco hablas con nosotros ni nos mandas un mensaje -dijo Lu algo molesta- me secuestraron y aparezco encadenada, cuando pienso que mi hermano mayor me salvara este se preocupa más por su novia que por su hermana

Pues lo siento pero Gina llevaba desaparecida casi un mes -dijo Long molesto- mejor vele a chillar a tu padre tengo una novia que atender -salió de la jaula cargando a Gina la cual estaba por desmayarse- aguanta un poco, mama usará sus dones curativos en ti

Vaya realmente estaba preocupado por ella -dijo Reon sorprendido-

Bueno pasó casi un mes sin verla, solo pensaba en ella -dijo Kongo calmado- vamos tenemos más animales que liberar -Reon vio a las leopardos y sonrío-

Creo que yo abriré está jaula -dijo Reon sonriendo, se sonrojó un poco pero Hanabi le dio una mirada algo fría- es decir las pobres señoritas están asustadas y deben tener miedo

Ya conozco tus juegos -dijo Hanabi algo molesta, le quitó las llaves y Reon se quejó- mejor ve a ayudar a los heridos yo saco a los pisioneros -Reon se quejó un poco y se alejó-

Por eso sigue soltera ni Darién la quiere -dijo Reon molesto-

¡¿Que dijiste?! -Hanabi gritó molesta y Reon salió corriendo asustado- idiota -se acercó a la jaula de Isaac y la abrió quitándole las cadenas también, Isaac solo la vio y salió sin decir nada- de nada -dijo no un poco de sarcasmo-

Gracias por liberarnos -dijo Isaac calmado y Hanabi asintió sonriendo, Hanabi lo vio un momento y se sorprendió de ver a alguien más reflejado en el- ¿quienes son ustedes?

Primero saquémoslo de aquí -dijo Hanabi calmada, todos salieron y vieron el barco de Japón llegando, pasaron a los animales que habían estado encadenados y los piratas los dejaron en jaulas del barco, cuando todos estaban tranquilos les dieron comida y atención médica-

Buen trabajo a todos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella estaba frente a todos ellos- ¿Long esa no es?

Mama Gina necesita ayuda urgente -dijo Long preocupado mientras cargaba a Gina-

Está Gina hijo traiga aquí conmigo -dijo Hinata preocupada, los tres se fueron a un lado del barco, mientras los demás se quedaron en la cubierta-

Hanabi hable con la mayoría de la tripulación muchos fueron secuestrados de China otros no hablan nuestro idioma son de zonas extranjeras -dijo Kongo calmado y Hanabi se mordió el dedo pulgar un momento- ¿que hacemos?

No lo sé -dijo Hanabi preocupada- Simia intenta hablar con los extranjeros ve si puedes aprender su idioma

Si puedo aprender una técnica muy rápido también podré aprender su idioma -dijo Simia sonriendo- por eso soy la más inteligente de nosotros -Hanabi sonrio cerrando los ojos mostrando una vena en su frente y le dio una patada en el trasero-

Tú solo ve -dijo Hanabi irritada y Simia se quejó-

Bueno -dijo Simia calmada y se acercó a Lu- ¿disculpe señorita? ¿Puede entenderme?

Si claro té entiendo -dijo Lu calmada- oye gracias por salvarnos a mi amigo y a mi

Si de nada -dijo Simia sonriendo- escucha cuando la tía Hinata termine con Gina puedes ir a verla para que ella te cure

¿Hinata? Espera ¿hablas de la Guerrera legendaria? ¿Hinata la Guerrera Fénix? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Si ella es como mi tía -dijo Simia sonriendo- nuestros padres son tan buenos amigos

Pero mi madre...me estuvo hablando de ella...toda mi infancia..,pensé que fa un monstruo devora almas...-dijo Lu nerviosa y asustada- dice que conquista a los hombres para después chuparle la vida -Isaac estaba escuchando todo y solo ganó una gota de sudor en la cabeza igual que muchos-

¿Chupa vidas? -dijo Hanabi confundida- bueno un...día en primavera papa y ella entraron al cuarto por un día...y luego papa salió sin mucha vida que digamos si puede que se roba la vida -los demás solo se pusieron un poco morados por imaginarse algo así-

Es cierto que deje seco a Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero solo fue una vez -ella estaba saliendo a la cubierta del barco mientras Lu solo se escondió detrás del mástil- ¿como están todos?

Todo en calma madre -dijo Hanabi calmada- llegaremos a las costas de China en el tiempo acordado, papa nos mando un mensaje con una águila mensajera, no tardará en llegar al punto de encuentro -de su ropa saco un pedazo de papel y Hinata lo tomo para leerlo, en el papel decía todo lo que Hanabi había dicho pero también decía "Misión cumplida"-

Muy bien encontró a Rena -dijo Hinata sonriendo- misión cumplida -los demás sonrieron un poco aliviados- bien niña puedes salir del mástil estás entre amigos

¡Tu no eres mi amiga! ¡Lo más seguros es que me quieres chupar la sangre para mantener tu belleza vieja bruja! -Lu gritó molesta con los ojos en blanco, los jóvenes vieron a Hinata la cual estaba sonriendo con un temblor en los labios y con los ojos cerrados- ¡eso es lo que eres solo una vieja bruja!

¡Le volvió a decir vieja! -dijeron todos asustados, Hinata estaba molesta dando una sonrisa lúgubre-

Ah ya veo...como no lo note antes...-dijo Hinata sonriendo envuelta en un Aura mirada- tu eres la hija de Tigresa, claro está por eso es que eres tan insolente...-Lu solo le mostró la lengua y Hinata se molestó un poco- Niña insolente...

Espera mamá recuerda que es una niña...-dijo Hanabi nerviosa colocándose frente a ella junto a Kongo, Reon y Simia con los brazos extendidos-

Si tía recuerde como son los niños chinos siempre tienen la lengua suelta -dijo Reon nervioso-

Si sensible usted ni le haga caso es solo una niña jajaja -dijo Kongo nervioso- por favor no queme el barco -la usar de Hinata estaba aumentando de tamaño asustando a los jóvenes dejando je sudaran mucho-

Por favor calmate...-dijo Hanabi asustada hasta que el quería bajo-

Está bien se lo pasó -dijo Hinata molesta- pero no quiero que cause problemas, siendo hija de Tigresa es lógico que sea una marimacha violenta -los demás suspiraron calmados-

Listo ya te ayudamos ya no molestes a mi mama -dijo Hanabi calmada- ella es joven aún porque así somos muchos de nu star familia, solo muéstrale respeto -Lu solo inflo sus mejillas viendo a Hanabi sin soltar el mástil-

Gracias, pero no necesito el consejo de...-dijo Lu molesta viendo a Hanabi- ¡Una loba vieja y fea! -Hanabi se quedó quieta pero a sus compañeros se les quedaron los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta del miedo-

¡Aaaaaaaaa! -Hanabi gritó molesta, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco pero su pelo se erizo-

¡Sujetenla! -Simia gritó asustada, los tres se lanzaron y sujetaron a Hanabi, Reon le sujeto la cintura, Simia del estómago y Kongo la sujeto de los hombros-

¡¿Que te pasa niña malcriada?! -Hanabi grito molesta con los dientes afilados en su boca, los tres hacían un gran esfuerzo para detenerla pero Hanabi los empujaba- ¡Suéltenme! ¡A mí nadie me dice fea! ¡La voy a matar! -Hanabi seguía gritando hasta que Reon sonrió y colocó su cabeza en el trasero de Hanabi, Hanabi gritó y sujeto a Reon del cuello con la cola- ¡La lanzaré al mar! -se escucharon más gritos y unos cuantos golpes, cuando todo pasó Reon estaba impactado en el suelo de cara con un chichón en la cabeza, Lu tenía un ojo morado y una venda en la cabeza, Kondo tenía tenía un ojo morado y Simia solo temblaba de miedo escondida en otro lado, Hanabi por su lado estaba viéndolos a todos molesta-

Bien espero que ya hayan entendido la lección -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo a todos- no se que cosas te haya dicho tu madre pero no soy lo que tu piensas

Dice que es una bruja chupa vidas -dijo Lu algo adolorida-

¡Te la parto! -Hinata gritó molesta, Lu se asusto un poco pero Hinata respiró hondo y se relajó- perdón por eso, pero enserio tu madre y yo nos odiamos

¿Es porque mi mama se caso con mi papá? -dijo Lu confundida-

A nadie le importa tu padre -dijo Hinata aburrida- ella empezó llamándome trasero gordo gelatinoso, cuando use un hermoso vestido me lo mancho con chocolate en una fiesta

Las dos destruyeron el palacio cuando era bebé -dijo Long nervioso llegando con los demás- según mis tíos otôsan lloro por mucho tiempo tanto y que le salió muy caro reconstruir el palacio

¿Y tu como sabes eso? -dijo Hinata calmada-

El tío Bruce me lo contó cuando estábamos por salir, me dijo "Oye enano si vez a la vieja de Tigresa dile a la bruja que nos debe todavía por el palacio" -dijo Long sonriendo- y entonces me contó la historia -Lu solo suspiro y se sentó en el suelo- espero no verla en mucho tiempo todavía, solo quiero llegar tomar a Rena y a otôsan para regresar al palacio

Espera...¿que? ¿No piensas ir a ver a papá? -dijo Lu confundida- el ha estado preocupado por ti, aveces nos pregunta si no hemos recibido un mensaje de ti y se pregunta no vas a ir a verlo

He estado ocupado -dijo Long calmado- no tengo intenciones de ir a verlo y hacer perder su tiempo -Lu bajo las orejas un poco-

Pero es tu padre -dijo Lu calmada- vamos hermano

Yo ya tengo un padre -dijo Long calmado- y tengo un deber Lu Ann -abrió la camisa mostrando el pecho, tenía la gema del Fénix en su pecho- soy el Guerrero Fénix mi deber es en Japón no en China, también tengo mi a mi familia y mi novia lo siento Lu Ann -Lu bajo las orejas-

¿De que hablas? Puedes quedarte aquí además bajaremos en China por unos días para que los animales heridos descansen, buscaremos medicinas -dijo Simia calmada-

No, no es cierto -dijo Long nervioso bueno a Simia con unos ojos grandes ojos- tenemos más medicinas en casa

No, Long tenemos que ir a China necesitamos medicinas -dijo Hanabi calmada- muchos de los animales que encontramos necesitan atención médica es necesario ir

No, saben que...es que les estoy...pidiendo que mientan conmigo -dijo Long nervioso y comenzó a agacharse moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo- mientan conmigo

¿Porque nos estás pidiendo mentir? -dijo Kongo confundido-

¡Se supone que deben apoyar mis mentiras! ¡Por eso somos un equipo ¿porque no mienten conmigo?! -Long apretó los dientes nerviosos y los demás lo vieron confundidos-

Bajaremos en China y tu irás a ver a tu padre -dijo Hinata algo molesta y Long se quejó- te aguantas, oye nadie quiere verlo pero es tu padre así que te aguantas

¡Rayos! -Long se quejó lanzando golpes al aire- esto es peor que cuando Hanabi encontró mis revistas de adolescentes colegialas -Long se quedo sorprendido y se tapo la boca sonrojado-

¡¿Tienes revistas de adolescentes en trajes de colegialas?! -Hinata gritó molesta sujetando el oído de Long haciendo que se quejara-

¡Hay mama! ¡No es cierto eran de otôsan el me las dio! -Long grito de dolor mientras en otro lado Izanamy estornudo sin razón- hay mami me lastimas, ¡Hanabi tiene novio!

Hanabi tiene 27 años ella puede tener novio -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Hanabi asintió sonriendo-

Está bien...para salvarme tendré...que guardar...esto que he guardado...por años...-dijo Long nervioso- se quien rompió tu vestido de gala súper sexy que te costó mucho dinero...

¿Quien fue? -dijo Hinata molesta- habla antes de que te corte la oreja

Está bien mama...bajame...-dijo Long nervioso, Hinata dejó su agarre un poco y Long se calmo- la otra vez...otôsan dejó las espadas en el suelo...del cuarto -Hinata estaba molesta- del tío Bruce y el tío Clent...pensaron que las usarían para entrenar pero...

No, no, no me digas que...-dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Ellos se pusieron a entrenar hasta que lo cortaron cuando Lucy lo llevaba a lavar, cuando lo cortaron lo sellaron y fingieron que había sido un error -dijo Long nervioso mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida-

¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Ese vestido era sensual, escotado y elegante! ¡Era la combinación perfecta entre mujer elegante y mujer sensual ¿porque?! -Hinata grito molesta y se sentó en el suelo haciendo pucheros-

Vaya tu familia es rara -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Apenas solo has visto a mi mama -dijo Long calmado-

Bueno suficiente risa por ahora, ¿Long cómo está Gina? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Está dormida, la doctora dice que necesita muchos líquidos la iran ayudando un poco, cuando despierte me darán aviso -dijo Long calmado- pero estoy preocupado, si otôsan estuviera aquí me diría que me falta entrenamiento y que soy una vergüenza

Si él estuviera aquí diría que hiciste un gran esfuerzo pero solo necesitas más entrenamiento -dijo Hinata sonriendo- lo conozco muy bien para saber qué dirá, no te preocupes tanto por eso, ella ya está a salvo Long

Bien creo que ya es hora de comer -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- oye y tu pequeño -vio a Isaac el cual había estado callado por todo el viaje-

¿Me dijo pequeño? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿No quieres comer? Estuviste como un día encerrado además ¿te gustaría comer algo? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo pero Isaac solo desvío la mirada serio-

Pero no deberías enamorarte de ella porque ella ya tiene novio -dijo Simia sonriendo y Hanabi le sujeto la cabeza riendo un poco mientras Simia se quejaba por el dolor-

Hay que para de mujeres tan vulgares...y como gritan -dijo Isaac algo sorprendido y avergonzado, por un momento Hinata los estaba viendo a Hanabi y a Isaac-

 _ _Por alguna razón...siento que he visto...a ese los en otro lado...¿de donde?__ -pensó Hinata confundida-

¿Oye y él quien es? ¿Tu novio? -dijo Long confundido viendo a Lu, Lu solo dio un leve grito y se sonrojó un poco-

Bueno...el..es un compañero...del palacio donde...papa nos entrena...-dijo Lu sonrojada y nerviosa jugando con sus dedos como Po solía hacerlo- e bueno...es...como -Lu seguía roja mientras Long solo entrecerró los ojos confundido-

¿Oye es tu novia o no? -dijo Long calmado-

No es mi novia para nada -dijo Isaac serio-

 _ _¡¿Para nada?!__ -pensó Lu sorprendida mientras sus ojos se quedaban en blanco- __¡¿Entonces porque me besaste?! ¡A ti te di me primer beso!__ -siguió pensando algo nerviosa y Long solo sonrió, Hinata por su parte estaba pensando un poco siguiendo a Isaac-

Hanabi, Simia vayan por algo de comida a la bodega empacaron suficiente comida para toda la tripulación -dijo Hinata sonriendo, las os hembras asintieron y se fueron- ¿por cierto cual es tu nombre? Lobo

Me llamo Isaac -dijo Isaac calmado- es un honor estar en su presencia Guerrera Fenix

¿Isaac? -dijo Hinata poco sorprendida- qué bonito nombre, bueno también es un gusto conocerte -después de un descanso Hanabi regresó sonriendo- ¿y la comida?

Muero de hambre -dijo Reon quejándose un poco-

Si lo sé pero tenemos pequeños polizones en el barco -dijo Hanabi sonriendo mostrando a una tigresa de doce años, era idéntica a Hinata pero sus marcas tenían un tono rojizo y sus ojos eran en un tono café oscuros, usaba un traje de entrenamiento color blanco, a su lado estaba un lobo blanco con una marca en la frente en forma de flecha, sus ojos eran verde Esmeralda claros, sus párpados parecían tener tatuajes en forma de lágrimas negras, usaba un traje de combate de color rojo, este lobo era idéntico a Izanamy y tenía doce años-

¿Jeanne? ¿Isao? ¿Que están haciendo aquí? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- se suponía que se quedarían en el palacio

Perdón mama es solo que queramos salir al mar -dijo la pequeña tigresa, llamada Jeanne de una forma nerviosa-

Solo queríamos salir y ver el mar, pero Jeanne se escondió y yo traté de bajarla pero al final nos escondimos -dijo el pequeño lobo llamado Isao nervioso, mientras los que estaban en el barco iban de regreso a China, en China Sai y el equipo estaban en la playa viendo algunas huellas en la arena-

Estás huellas trazan un camino, ¿pero a dónde exactamente? -dijo Tom sorprendido-

¿El maestro aún no llega? -dijo Sai serio-

Ya estoy aquí -dijo Po serio llegando detrás de ellos- ¿que eso que sucede?

Tenemos un rastro de huellas pero no sabemos a nos lleva -dijo Sai confundido, Po siguió las huellas hasta que llegaron frente a unas rocas y un bosque también- aquí no hay nada

Te equivocas, las huellas nos llevan a este sitio y miren el suelo de nuevo -Po señaló el suelo el cual estaba lleno de pisadas como si una población hubiera estado ahí-

Tiene razón parece que un ejército estuvo caminando por aquí -dijo Kondo sorprendido- pero ¿a donde se fueron? Parece que todas las huellas van al mar

Se fueron en barcos cerebro de dumpling -dijo Sai serio, Sai usó el telescopio y vio un total de seis barcos más adelante con una bandera negra- oigan...¿que un barco tenga una bandera negra con una calavera es bueno o malo?

Es malo -dijo Po serio viene más al frente- dame el telescopio que usan para espiar a las chicas mientras se visten -Sai solo apretó los labios nervioso y le dio el telescopio, Po tomó el telescopio y vio al frente notando como la bandera negra tenía una calavera de un león con una flor enredada entre la mandíbula y las cuencas de los ojos - Valk gata arpia loca

¿Conoce a la persona que está ahí? -dijo Kondo confundido-

Si, cuando era joven tuve amoríos con ella -dijo Po calmado y los tres machos lo vieron sorprendidos- si su maestro era muy mujeriego cuando era joven -los tres asintieron, en otro lado cerca de una montaña Kajo, Boa y James estaban viendo el barco a lo lejos-

Bien parece que por fin apareció al líder -dijo Boa calmada-

¿Quien es esa tal Valk? -dijo Kajo calmada-

Si ella es Valk -dijo James serio- al líder de los pitas es muy reconocida ya en tierra por secuestrar hombres, los convierte en sus seguidores y luego ellos pelean para ella

¿Que hace con las mujeres? -dijo Kajo confundida-

Las vende o les roba la energía para hacerse más joven -todos voltearon y vieron a Byakun sentado en una roca, en la espalda tenía una lanza algo vieja de mango rojo, guardia dorada cuadrada larga con una hoja afilada en la parte superior, usaba una gabardina blanca de bordes dorados, los hombros eran gruesos apegados a su cuerpo, tenía un traje azul de combate en el cuerpo con una banda azul con borde plateados en el pecho, usaba una cinta plateada en la cintura, un pantalón negro con cintas azules en los tobillos, en sus manos también tenía cintas azules- les roba la vida y ella se vuelve más joven, es una bruja en todos los sentidos

Byakun me da gusto verte después de mucho tiempo -dijo James sonriendo, los dos sonrieron y chocaron sus puños sonriendo-

Tío Byakun ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Vine a reunir información pero al final la información que reuní fue más que suficiente -dijo Byakun sonriendo- también salve a la hija de Po y a su novio lobo, pero no soy el único que viene para este lugar

También por como se van esos barcos el ejército pirata viene para este lugar -dijo Boa sería, en el bote con Himiko y los demás estaban viendo los barcos con un telescopio que Izanamy tenía-

El ejército de Valk viene a la bahía, esa vieja bruja sigue con vida -dijo Izanamy serio- Himiko, Sparks prepárense para la batalla

¿Batalla? -dijo Sparks confundido- ¿vamos a pelear contra un ejército de piratas?

Que bien ya quiero probar mis nuevos poderes -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ya quiero demostrarle a mi padre que soy toda una Guardiana ahora

Pero no eres la única Guardiana que existe -dijo Izanamy calmado- es hora de que los viejos Guardianes y la nueva generación de Guardianes se reúnan en está batalla


	27. Chapter 27

**__**¡Guardianes unidos!**__**

En las costas de China Po estaba viendo más de seis barcos piratas con un ejército de piratas dentro, de diferentes especies encima, todos los piratas estaban sonriendo y riendo un poco, en el barco principal, el cual era más grande, apareció una hembra, tenía el pelo blanco con una cola larga con un mechón de pelo negro en la punta de la cola, usaba unas botas de metal negras, le cubrían las piernas hasta la mitad de los muslos, tenía una armadura metálica abierto del pecho hasta el vientre, el busto lo tenía sujetado por la armadura pero abierto mostrando un poco de piel, el estomago lo tenía descubierto y debajo cubría en las piernas, en la parte de atrás tenía protegida toda la espalda pero parecía que su traje terminaba en un tanga mostrando que no usaba ropa debajo, sus guantes eran de mano completamente cubierta hasta casi llegar a los hombros, todo su conjunto era una armadura negra, la hembra resultó ser una leona blanca joven, tenía los ojos amarillos y tenía pelo en la cabeza como cabello de color negro largo hasta la espalda-

Bien ¿que tenemos aquí? -dijo la leona sonriendo, un grupo de machos se acercó y dejó caer a Scarge al suelo, estaba herido y cansado- Scarge medito bueno para nada -se agachó y le sujeto la cara- te di más poder pero no pudiste hacer nada que pena -sus ojos brillaron de un color morado pero Scarge gruñó y se levanto-

Ya te dije que tus trucos no funcionan en mi bruja -dijo Scarge serio- no trabajo para ti, trabajo para alguien más, será mejor que no me provoques Valk

Vaya no estás en posición de decir nada -dijo Valk sonriendo, pasó su mano por el pecho de Scarge- recuerda que solo dejó que me ayudes por que tu amo y señor así te lo ordeno, estás bajo mi cargo te guste o no -le sujeto la mandíbula sonriendo pero Scarge seguía molesto- veo que los Guardianes se han hecho más poderosos desde la última vez -soltó a Scarge y camino hasta llegar al frente-

El que está en la costa es el Maestro Dragón -dijo Scarge molesto-

Oh mi amado, lo vuelvo a ver después de mucho tiempo -dijo Valk sonriendo, levantó la mano derecha y un lobo le dio un telescopio, ella miró por la lente y vio a Po en la costa el cual al parecer estaba saludando con una mano sonriendo- ¿que está haciendo?

¿Que está haciendo maestro Po? -dijo Tom confundido- ¿usted la conoce?

Si...algo así...fue un amorío cuando era joven -dijo Po sonriendo- ella perdía la cabeza con un poco cerveza y luego eeeee -movió sus caderas de lado a lado pasando las manos por su cuerpo- se ponía loquita -Sai, Kondo y Tom asintieron sonriendo-

¿La maestra Tigresa sabe de ella? -dijo Sai sonriendo-

No, y no le vayan a decir -dijo Po nervioso- tengo una idea -se acero un poco más a la orilla- ¡Oye Valk esto es para te acuerdes mi! ¡Es mi mejor sonrisa! -Po gritó sonriendo y se dio la vuelta-

¿Que está haciendo? -dijo Valk confundida, Po se termino bajando los pantalones mientras que Valk se sonrojó y se tapo la boca-

¡Hay no! ¡Me quede ciego! -Sai gritó tapándose los ojos, Tom se tapo la boca parecía que iba a vomitar-

¡Ya me traumaron! ¡Torito! -Tom gritó tratando de evitar que vomitara-

Hay maestro jamás lo vi sonreír así -dijo Kondo sonriendo, Po solo sonrió y asintió-

Bueno...de que..aún le queda...trasero lo tiene...-dijo Valk sonrojada, Po se volvió a levantar los pantalones y la saludo de nuevo-

¿Que quieres que hagamos? -dijo Scarge serio-

Quiero que ataquen las cosas manden a un barco a una dirección, quiero a los demás aquí, mataremos al Guerrero Dragón -dijo Valk sería- ¡Ya me oyeron perros sarnosos! ¡Muévanse de una vez! -los machos gritaron y comenzaron moverse para alistarse- quiero los cañones listos, la pólvora lista y las armas cargadas quiero a ese panda muerto -un barco se alejó del resto y Po los vio-

Se van al extremo de la bahía -dijo Po serio- Sai, Tom, Kondo vayan con Eagle a la bahía, protejan a la gente que vive ahí, no quiero que nadie salga herido

Entendido pero ¿usted que hará? Futuro suegro -dijo Kondo nervioso-

Me quedaré aquí para pelear contra Valk, creo que yo solo puedo contra su ejército -dijo Po serio- y no me llames suegro

Está bien cuídese maestro -dijo Tom calmado, los tres se fueron corriendo dejando a Po solo, Valk estaba sonriendo mientras sus barcos se acercaban, en el barco de Japón, Hinata estaba viendo todo-

Esto es malo, Valk ha separado un barco de los demás -dijo Hinata sería- Lu Ann dime ¿qué hay en esa dirección?

Está la bahía de China, ahí llegan barcos cargados de turistas, comida y demás -dijo Lu Ann nerviosa- de seguro tiene pensado atacar la bahía

Bien Long, Hanabi, Lu Ann vengan conmigo los demás vayan a la bahía denle apoyo a los alumnos de Po -dijo Hinata sería-

¿Yo que haré? -dijo Isaac serio-

Tu te quedas con mis alumnos, podrías ser de ayuda con los demás -dijo Hinata sería- lo que menos quiero es una muerte de alguien extranjero bajo mi mando -Isaac solo gruño y asintió-

Descuida estar bien así que no te preocupes -dijo Lu Ann sonriendo-

No recuerdo haber preguntado por ti, ni siquiera dije algo sobre ti, solo quiero participar en la pelea para arreglar mi orgullo -dijo Isaac serio-

Que cruel -dijo Lu deprimida bajando sus orejas-

Preparen los barcos, hijos prepárense -dijo Hinata sería, Hanabi y Long asintieron serios, Lu los siguió y se subieron a un pequeño bote, en otro lado de la costa Byakun, James, Boa y Kajo estaban corriendo para llegar a la zona donde estaba Po, Izanamy, Himiko y Sparks hacían lo mismo para ir con Po-

Ooooh que lindo, cree que puede ganar está batalla -dijo Valk sonriendo- muy bien, apunten -los piratas le apuntaron a Po con los cañones que tenían, Po soplo puso el bastón frente a él y se quedó en guardia- ¡Fuego! -sonrió gruñendo y los piratas comenzaron a dispara, Po cerró los ojos y solo espero, las balas fueron hacia el ocasionando una explosión en el campo, cuando el humo paso Po tenía sujetada dos balas en las manos- ¡¿Que?! -Po solo sonrió y salto lanzando las balas contra uno de los barcos-

¡Sigan disparando quiero al panda muerto! -Valk gritó molesta y los demás barcos comenzaron disparar, Po salto y sujeto una bala con sus manos, se giró y lanzó la bala contra un barco pero le dio al agua, quedó de pie y sujeto una bala en sus manos para lanzarla a otro lado, una bala cayó cerca y causó una explosión, Po tomó una bala, saltó rodando en el aire y extendió su mano sujetando la segunda bala, las sujeto con fuerza y las lanzo-

Esto es malo, no podré aguantar son demasiadas -dijo Po nervioso-

Tu lo no puedes hacer nada panda -dijo Valk sonriendo-

¡El no se encuentra solo! -de escucho un grito y todos vieron como una onda de energía roja y dorada avanzó cortando todas las balas que iban hacia Po, las balas explotaron sorprendiendo a Po, se escucho un rugido y un rayo azul y negro avanzo golpeando un barco destruyendo algunos cañones-

¡¿Quienes son esos?! -Valk gritó sorprendida, el humo paso revelando a Izanamy, Himiko y Sparks, los piratas solo gritaron y Valk rugió molesta-

Izanamy...Sparks...¡Hija! -Po gritó sonriendo viendo a Himiko-

¡Papá! -Himiko corrió y le dio un abrazo a su padre-

Hija me alegro tanto que estés bien -dijo Po sonriendo- me alegro tanto que estés bien

Yo también me alegro de verte papa -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se alejó y Po vio a Himiko hasta que noto el collar en su cuello-

¿Hija que es esto? -dijo Po confundido tomando la gema- ¿está es...la gema...de la luna?

Si papa soy una Guardiana, soy la Guerrera de la Luna -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿no estás orgulloso de mi?

Estoy sorprendido y orgulloso de ti...solo que no..me esperaba...esto...-dijo Po sorprendido y sin saber que decir-

¿Qué tal si dicen sus palabras de despedida? -dijo Valk molesta y los piratas los apuntaron-

Bien Himiko recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Que relaje mi garganta y haga contacto visual? -dijo Himiko calmada-

No las cosas de la pelea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Que cosas le estás enseñando a mi hija?! ¡Oooooo cuando Tigresa se entere de esto te matará! -Po gritó sorprendido-

¡Fuego! -Valk gritó molesta y volvieron disparar, Izanamy saco su espada y le dio un corte a tres balas cortándolas por la mitad, Sparks gritó y le dio una patada a la bala con la planta del pie, giró y sujeto una bala para lanzarla a otro extremo, Po se quedó en guardia esperando la bala, Himiko grito y avanzó sujetando la Boa en sus manos, giró y lanzó la bala de regreso al agua-

¡Himiko! -Po gritó sorprendido y Himiko sonrio- ¿Como hiciste eso?

Con paz interior papa -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Tú se la enseñaste? -Po gritó sorprendido viendo a Izanamy-

¡Luego chillas! -Izanamy gritó molesto-

¡Luego tenemos una linda reunión familiar! ¡Ahora muevan sus traseros negros y peleen! -Sparks gritó molesto- ¡Hay dije trasero frente a una chica! ¡Hay lo hice otra vez!

Malditos -dijo Valk molesta- ¡Carguen y disparen de nuevo! -los piratas asintieron y cargaron los cañones de nuevo pero el agua comenzó a anotar con fuerza igual que el viento, el suelo tembló y del mar aparecieron ramas que sujetaron los brazos, el viento voló con agua creando algo de hielo y congelo parte de los cañones, todos estaban sorprendidos hasta que se escucho un gran rugido en el campo, cuando vieron un relámpago azul golpeo el hielo haciéndolo pedazos- ¡¿Ahora quien nos interrumpe?!

¡Nosotros! -todos se giraron viendo a Byakun, James, Kajo y Boa sonriendo cayendo justo a un lado de Po-

Lamentamos la tardanza -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Es un gusto verlos amigos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Himiko es bueno verte después de mucho tiempo -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Ahora soy las Guardiana Himiko -dijo Himiko sonriendo mostrándole su collar-

Que hermoso y me gusta la luna -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Basta de pláticas señoritas -dijo James sonriendo- es hora de pelear

Vaya es bueno verte después de no verte James pensé que habías muerto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya me conocen lo que no me mata -dijo James sonriendo-

Te vuelve tripón -dijo Boa sonriendo, los demás se rieron un poco, los piratas comenzaron a bajar de los botes acercándose a la playa armados con espadas y lanzas, todo lo que pudieran cargar- bien caballeros, señoritas ¿a quien le toca pedazo de pastel?

Ustedes ocho no pueden contra mi ejército, necesitarán todavía un ejército con más de cien aliados -dijo Valk sonriendo- mis piratas los arrojaran al mar perros sarnosos -los piratas gritaron riendo un poco-

¡La única que será hundida serás tu bruja! -todos voltearon sonriendo viendo a Hinata armada con una espada, su lado estaban Long, Hanabi y Lu sonriendo-

¡Hijos! ¡Hermana, hermano! -Po y Himiko gritaron sonriendo, Lu corrió llegando con Po y Himiko para darle un abrazo a ambos-

Me alegra mucho de verlos estaba muy asustada pero Isaac me ayudó -dijo Lu sonriendo, Po vio a Long el cual estaba caminando con una cara seria, Po se acercó a él sorprendido-

Hijo -dijo Po sorprendido- me alegra mucho verte después de mucho tiempo

También es un placer verte...maestro Po pero ahora no es el momento -dijo Long algo incómodo, Po solo se sorprendió un poco- tenemos un mundo que salvar

Tienes razón hijo -dijo Po sonriendo- Hinata estás tan hermosa como siempre

Gracias pero ahora estoy casada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Po solo bajo las orejas sorprendido-

Papa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su hija- ¿encontraste a Rena?

Si descuida está a salvo con Shigure, ¿pudiste encontrar a Gina? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Está a salvo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero fue Long quien la encontró

Un hombre debe salvar a su princesa -dijo Long sonriendo-

Excelente justo como te lo enseñe -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Long y el chocaron sus brazos sonriendo- me da guste de verte Hinata

Si lo sé soy difícil de olvidar -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Izanamy-

Si ya terminaron de parlotear es momento de la pelea, aunque sean Guardianes legendarios no son rivales para mis piratas -dijo Valk molesta, todos se colocaron en una fila viendo a Valk-

Son un ejército completo -dijo Lu nerviosa- nosotros somos solo doce -los demás estaban asustados-

Chicos relájense, no pelearán solos está vez, estamos aquí para apoyarlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Estuvieron a la altura del legado que les dejamos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- todos estamos muy orgullosos -todos los Guardianes mayores asintieron viendo a sus hijos-

Es todo un honor pelear junto a ustedes chicos -dijo Boa sonriendo-

El honor es todo nuestro -dijeron todos sonriendo-

¡Ahora todos juntos! -Po gritó sonriendo y todos se juntaron formando una fila viendo a los animales piratas los cuales sonreían esperando para atacar, en los brazos de Po aparecieron brazaletes verde Jade con borde dorado, su camisa era negra de bordes dorados sin mangas, en la cintura tenía una cinta verde Jade con borde dorado y un pantalón negro- ¡Guerrero Dragón Po Ping! -Po sujeto su báculo y quedo en guardia-

¡Guerrera Dragón Lu Ann Ping! -Lu gritó quedando en Guardián con una postura parecida a la de Tigresa-

¡Guerrera Serpiente Boa Niu! -Boa grito quedando en guardia levantando la cola, si cuerpo gano un ligero resplandor amarillo y sus colmillos crecieron un poco-

¡Guerrera de la Luna Himiko Ping! -Himiko gritó mientras pasaba a su modo Guardiana, solo se quedo en guardia gritando un poco-

¡Guerrero Tortuga negra James Niu! -James grito mientras el pelo de su cuerpo ganaba un ligero tono verdoso, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y en sus manos aparecieron protectores negros-

¡Guerrera Tortuga negra Kajo Niu! -Kajo gritó quedando en una postura, extendió la pierna derecha y doblo la izquierda cruzando sus brazos a su izquierda-

¡Guerrero de las Tormentas Byakun! -Byakun gritó sujetando una lanza con sus dos menos y quedando en guardia pasando la lanza por su espalda, su cuerpo solo ganó un resplandor azul en su cuerpo y sus colmillos crecieron un poco-

¡Guerrero de las Tormentas Sparks! -Sparks pasó si forma de Guardián quedando en la postura del estilo del tigre-

¡Guerrera Fénix Hinata Shiba! -Hinata se envolvió en fuego ligeramente, extendió su pierna izquierda y doblo la derecha mientras levantaba el puño derecho a la altura de la cara y extendía el brazo izquierdo-

¡Guerrero Fénix Long Shiba! -Long gritó, las marcas de su pelo estaban volviéndose rojas carmesí igual que sus ojos y en su espalda se acumuló fuego, termino quedando en una postura parecida a la de Hinata-

¡Guerrero del Sol Izanamy Shiba! -Izanamy se envolvió en una ligera energía roja, sus ojos se hicieron rojos mientras sus marcas también ganaban ese mismo color, quedó en su postura de siempre-

¡Guerrera del Sol Hanabi Shiba! -Hanabi gritó mientras en su frente aparecía un círculo rojo con una línea roja en el centro, en sus mejillas aparecieron líneas rojas onduladas en toda la mejilla y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos en la iris, quedó en una postura identidad a la de Izanamy-

¡Guardianes Unidos! -gritaron todos, los piratas avanzaron corriendo igual que los Guardianes, comenzó una batalla entre ambos lados, Lu y Himiko gritaron, Lu cayó en picada dándole una patada a un león, sentido y le dio un golpe en la cara a un lobo tirándolo al suelo, Himiko solo detuvo el golpe de un leopardo, le sujeto el brazo y lo levanto, le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra un barco dejándolo estrellado-

Vaya soy más fuerte de lo que recuerdo -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Lu solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de un gorila, el gorila soltó un gruñido y avanzó de nuevo lanzando un golpe, Lu volvió a saltar y le dio una patada en la cara, el gorila grito y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con su brazo derecho, Lu se quejó y cayó al suelo, el gorila levanto los brazos y lanzó un golpe vertical, Himiko gritó sujetando los brazos del gorila, quedó en un forcejeo con el gorila mientras sus pies eran empujados por la fuerza-

Gracias sostenlo -dijo Lu sonriendo, Lu grito y salto, le dio un golpe en la cara al gorila con el puño cubierto en fuego Dorado, el gorila retrocedió un poco, Himiko avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho con ambos puños, el gorila se quejó y cayó de rodillas- bien hecho hermana -las dos colinas sonrieron y avanzaron hacia el gorila, en otro lado Byakun solo giró su lanza y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cabeza, giró la lanza y le dio un golpe horizontal en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Sparks grito y le dio un golpe a un león en el pecho, un león grito y lanzó un corte vertical con una espada pero Sparks lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado y le dio un golpe en la cara, el león se quejó pero Sparks giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Sparks sonrió y quedo en guardia-

Bien hecho hijo pero usa más la velocidad -dijo Byakun sonriendo- mira como lo hago -Byakun solo avanzó de un paso, un lobo lanzó un golpe tratando de darle pero Byakun solo apareció detrás, de el- estoy aquí -el lobo se giró, un león fue con el y lanzaron un golpe pero Byakun volvió a aparecer en otro lado- demasiado lentos -Byakun avanzó rápido, concentro rayos en su mano derecha, avanzó rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de los dos piratas, los dos pistas cayeron al suelo de la nada- así es como se hace

Asombroso -dijo Sparks sonriendo- déjame intentarlo -Sparks vio a un lobo frente a él, concentro una ligera descarga en su mano derecha y avanzó corriendo, le dio un golpe al lobo en la cara, le dio una patada en el pecho tirándolo con otros dos- bueno hice lo que pude

La experiencia llega con el tiempo hijo -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos quedaron en guardia viendo a más piratas, en otro lado Kajo concentro agua en sus manos, creo látigos de agua, giró y le dio un golpe a tres piratas con ellos, lanzó un golpe y el látigo de su mano derecha se convirtió en un torrente de agua, el torrente le dio un golpe a un gorila el cual solo soporto el golpe y avanzó corriendo, Kajo se detuvo pero Boa solo avanzó frente a ella y golpeó el suelo liberando una roca que golpeó al gorila en el pecho, el gorila grito y le dio un golpe a la roca destruyendola, se escucho un aullido y James cayó en picada dándole un golpe en la espalda al gorila enterrándolo en el suelo-

Eso estuvo fantástico -dijo Kajo sonriendo y vio como James cayo de pie frente a él- ¿como lo hicieron?

Trabajó en equipo hija, siempre es necesario si formas un equipo -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Solo necesitas más entrenamiento -dijo James sonriendo- vamos sigamos juntos -los tres vieron al gorila dl como se levanto y avanzó hacia ellos, se escucharon algunos rugidos en otro lado, Hinata, Long y Hanabi llegaron a un campo más abierto, Hinata gritó y avanzó clavando su espada en el pecho de un lobo, solo levanto la pierna y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de ella, un león rugió tratando de atacar a Hinata por la espalda pero una bola de fuego lo golpe en el cuerpo y lo tiro al suelo, a un lado estaba Long sonriendo, volvió a crear fuego y creó una segunda espada-

Yo te cubro mama -dijo Long sonriendo, Hinata sonrió y asintió, un leopardo estaba por atacar a Long por la espalda pero Hanabi llevo y le dio un corte en el pecho con una espada- hay gracias

Mejor concéntrate Long -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, levantó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical liberando fuego en forma de un onda, un leopardo grito cuando comenzó a quemarse, Long avanzó corriendo y giro dándole un corte a un leopardo en el pecho, un lobo trato de golpearlo pero le dio un golpe al brazo con una espada, el golpe del lobo fue desviado y Long lanzó un corte horizontal en el cuello del lobo dejando que cayera al suelo, Hanabi le dio un corte a un lobo en el pecho, se giró y le dio una patada a un león detrás de ella, avanzó y le dio una patada en la cabeza a un leopardo tirándolo al suelo, se volvió a girar y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una onda de fuego, le dio a un grupo de animales que estaban cerca, un grupo de animales disparo un rayo de color morado de electricidad, Hanabi solo le dio un corte vertical pero ella gritó mientras su cuerpo recibía una descarga, cayó de rodillas algo adolorida-

Hermana ¿estás bien? -dijo Long un poco preocupado-

Estoy bien pequeño -dijo Hanabi sería, se levantó moviendo el cuello y se acomodó los huesos- ahora si me enoje, Long ataquemos juntos -levantó el puño derecho-

Estoy contigo hermana -dijo Long sonriendo y sujeto el puño de Hanabi, los dos levantaron las manos y crearon una esfera de fuego, la esfera era roja y dorada, los dos se prepararon para lanzar un golpe juntos-

¡Aletazo Explosivo del Fénix! -gritaron los dos lanzaron un golpe liberando del fuego en forma de un remolino, algunos piratas que estaban cerca solo gritaron al ser golpeados por el fuego, se vio la forma de un fénix en medio de ambos y luego el fuego causado una explosión algo alejada-

Bien hecho a ambos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Gracias pero ¿qué hay de papá? -dijo Hanabi preocupada, Long solo se puso un poco tenso, se escucho un impacto a lo lejos, en un campo rodeado de rocas se vio a Scarge y a Izanamy chocando espadas liberando algo de fuego al momento del impacto, Po gritó y lanzó un golpe con su báculo entre ambos, Scarge solo salgo hacia atrás y Po giró su bastón, Po corrió y lanzó un golpe directo con la punta del mango del bastón, Scarge colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía dorada rojiza, Po solo salgo esquivando el ataque y Scarge le dio un corte vertical al ataque cortándolo a la mitad-

Es demasiado fuerte -dijo Po serio, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Po lanzó un golpe vertical con su báculo pero Scarge lo detuvo, e giro y le dio una patada de talón en las costillas, Izanamy lanzó un corte vertical pero Scarge dejó la espada un momento y sujeto la espada de Izanamy con sus manos, lo doblo y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se alejara del golpe, los dos maestros se juntaron quedando en guardia-

Es hora de aumentar el nivel -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Por fin estamos de acuerdo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¡Nivel Maestro! -Po gritó y libero una energía dorada de su cuerpo, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa blanca con las mangas negras, las mangas negras así como la camisa tenían un borde dorado, en el pecho tenía el dibujo de un dragón dorado, tenía una cinta roja en la cintura, una capa dorada, usaba un pantalón negro y se cubrió la cabeza con un sombrero de paja- ¡Nivel Maestro del Chi!

¡Estalla mi poder! -Izanamy levantó su espada y esta libero una aura rojiza, en los brazos de Izanamy aparecieron una armadura de samurai de color rojo de bordes dorados, era cuadrada con protección desde los nudillos hasta los codos, tenía el cuello levantado con borde dorado y tres comas doradas en cada lado, en sus piernas aparecieron protecciones rojas con borde doradas desde los empeines hasta las rodillas de forma cuadrada- ¡Nivel Maestro Samurai del Fuego!

¡¿Que?! -Scarge gritó sorprendido, Po e Izanamy se quedaron en guardia y avanzaron corriendo- ¡Tonterías! -Scarge cubrió su espada de fuego y avanzo corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal liberando el fuego de su espada, Izanamy saltó y lanzó un corte vertical, Scarge solo colocó su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe, el suelo se agrietó un poco por el impacto, Po solo grito y avanzó dándole un golpe a Scarge en el estomago, Scarge se quejó y retrocedió un par de pasos, Izanamy y Po avanzaron y le dieron una patada en el pecho, Scarge solo se quejó y Po avanzó corriendo, giro su báculo, se acercó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con el báculo, Scarge solo levanto su levanto su espada deteniendo el golpe con fuerza, Po levantó los brazos y los extendió frente a él dandole un golpe directo a Scarge en el pecho, Scarge gritó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando fuego negro, Po gritó y extendió sus brazos haciendo girar su báculo deteniendo el ataque, Po estaba forcejeando un poco, Scarge sonrió y lanzó dos cortes más en forma de diagonal liberando más fuego, Po se preocupó hasta que Izanamy avanzó y le dio un corte horizontal al primero girando, se detuvo y le dio un corte en diagonal al ataque, los dos ataques terminaron cortados y explotaron a su lado, Po grito y detuvo su escudo deshaciendo el fuego-

¡No imposible! -Scarge gritó sorprendido, Po e Izanamy solo se acercaron sonriendo, avanzaron corriendo y Scarge solo grito, Scarge lanzó un corte en diagonal e Izanamy lo detuvo con su espada, Po solo avanzó lanzando un golpe directo pero Scarge creo fuego y soltó la espada un momento para girar y le dio una patada a Po en el báculo, Po se detuvo y derrapó en el suelo, Scarge se acercó a Izanamy y le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco, se acercó a él y le dio una patada a sus brazos haciendo que soltara la espada, Scarge gritó y extendió los brazos liberando fuego, los dos gritaron pero se cruzaron de brazos soportando el ataque, Scarge tomó su espada y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando fuego, el fuego se deshizo en un resplandor dorado y cuando vio Izanamy tenía el báculo de Po en sus manos, lo siguió girando de forma rápida y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe en diagonal con la parte del símbolo, Scarge lo detuvo con un golpe de su espada, Izanamy forcejo y luego giro dándole una patada en la espalda y Scarge cayó al suelo, Scarge se levantó y vio a Po sujetando la espada de Izanamy, Po hizo la espada brillar de color dorada y lanzó un corte en forma de cruz liberando un poco de chi Dorado, Sócrates solo grito siendo impactado por el ataque, siguió siendo arrastrado hasta impactar con una roca y cayó de rodillas al suelo-

Im...imposible -dijo Scarge cansado y se puso de pie, Po e Izanamy intercambiaron sus armas colocándose en guardia- no pueden...vencerme...solo son un par de viejos...maestros...

No somos viejos maestros simplemente -dijo Po sonriendo-

Somos los maestros más poderosos del mundo fantoche -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, guardó la espada en su funda y luego extendió los brazos- ¡Kamehame...!

¡Salamandra...! -Po giró su báculo creando algo de fuego dorado que tomó forma de Dragón- ¡Ardiente!

¡Haaa! -Izanamy extendió los brazos liberando un ataque de energía azul, Po solo extendió la mano derecha y liberó el fuego dorado en forma de Dragón, los dos ataques avanzaron hacia a Scarge, los dos se mezclaron causando una gran explosión, los dos estaban serios y de pie dejando que todo lo que estuviera frente a ellos se quemara, Valk estaba viendo que su ejército había sido derrotado por los Guardianes, cuando se dio cuenta los doce estaban frente a ella-

Ya no tienes salida ríndete y serás perdonada -dijo Po serio-

Me temo que no -Valk solo sonrió y un viento verde la rodeó- nos volveremos a ver -todos avanzaron pero el viento los rodeo y los dejo ciegos un momento cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que Valk ya no estaba-

Está no será la última vez que nos veamos -dijo Po serio-


	28. Chapter 28

_**El padre de Isaac**_

En la playa se estaban escuchando algunos gritos de alegría, Lu y Himiko estaban abrazadas sonriendo y gritando de felicidad, Sparks estaba sonriendo y los demás solo celebraban a su estilo-

Vaya esa fue nuestra primera misión como Guardianes y ganamos -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Tranquila hermanita, la reina pirata se los escapó -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿qué debemos hacer?

Mantener la calma cuando llegue el momento la volveremos a ver para pelear -dijo Po sonriendo- pero por ahora disfruten de su victoria jóvenes Guardianes

Estuvieron increíbles mis bebes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, abrazo a Long y a Hanabi dejándolos presionados en su cuerpo- oh mis bebes estoy tan feliz

Está bien mama -dijeron Long y Hanabi nerviosos- mama ya es suficiente de tus abrazos por favor nos están viendo -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Si es vergonzoso -dijo Long sonriendo nervioso-

¿Qué tiene de malo que abrace a mis bebes? -dijo Hinata sonriendo emocionada y los abrazo con más fuerza, por su parte Izanamy solo se reía un poco-

Me siento orgulloso hijo, a temprana edad lograste mantener el control de tu Modo Guardián -dijo Byakun sonriendo sujetando a Sparks de los hombros- tu tío estaría igual de orgulloso

Entendido, gracias papa -dijo Sparks sonriendo, los dos estaban sonriendo hasta que comenzaron a lagrimear un poco- papá...

Hijo -Byakun sonrió y los dos se dieron un abrazo llorando mientras las olas se mostraban detrás de ellos, las olas golpeaban y dejaban un brillo en el campo mientras tanto padre como hijo no se soltaban y lloraban, a los demás presentes les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza por tal escena-

Que escenita...dijo James sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- hasta siento que me vino un deja vu

Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian -dijo Boa sonriendo sudando un poco y con los ojos cerrados- de tal palo tal astilla y de tal maestro tal alumno

Pues a mí se me hace una escena muy tierna -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Los dos están locos -dijeron Boa y James sonriendo-

Veo que algunas cosas no cambian -dijo Po sonriendo divertido- creo que Byakun y yo solíamos hacer eso con el maestro Leónidas

No, tú llorabas más fuerte -dijo James riendo un poco-

Cállate, tu moqueabas hasta manchar toda tu cara de mocos -dijo Po sonriendo, Lu y Himiko estaban un poco sorprendidas por lo que escuchaban-

Raro...jamás te vimos abrazar así al abuelo Shifu -dijo Himiko sonriendo divertida-

Su abuelo era un viejo amargado rabo verde -dijo Po calmado, mientras todos sonreían Izanamy solo vida donde estaba el fuego, justo en la zona donde habían peleado contra Scarge, solo estaba serio viendo el fuego-

Iza ¿pasa algo malo? -dijo Hinata calmada-

No, no es nada, perdón es solo que ellos fueron muy fáciles de derrotar pero ese tigre me llamo la atención -dijo Izanamy calmado- bueno no importa tenemos que irnos nuestros amigos necesitan ayuda

Es verdad mandamos a los demás al otro lado de la bahía -dijo Hinata sorprendida, colocó los dedos dentro de su boca y silbo con fuerza, todos estaban confundidos hasta que escucharon el sonido de un halcón y cuando vieron un halcón macho de plumaje gris se acercaba- Hawk

Maestra Hinata -dijo el halcón serio y cayó frente a ella- mis maestros tengo información importante, la pelea en la bahía se ha acabado los alumnos del maestro Dragón estaba esperando por el

¡Qué bien! -Po gritó sonriendo- mis alumnos son muy fuertes

Si, solo estorbaron, la maestra Tigresa llegó gritando y buscando al maestro Po -dijo Hawk calmado- dijo algo de hacerlo pomada si sus niñas estaban en peligro

¡Esto está mal! ¡Mi esposa me matará! -Po gritó nervioso imaginándose a Tigresa molesta sacando las garras para matarlo-

Tranquilo papa mama no te hará daño -dijo Himiko sonriendo- de seguro te golpeara un poco a lo mucho

¿Qué hay de los demás compañeros Shiba? -dijo Long calmado-

Todos están a salvo, pero el barco tuvo ligeros daños, pero por suerte todos los que habían sido capturados han sido liberados y llevados a un hospital cercano, descuida señor Long Gina está a salvo -dijo Hawk calmado-

Gracias al cielo -dijo Long calmado pero Hanabi sonrió y le pasó su mano por un hombro-

Tenemos que ir de regreso, aún hay trabajos por hacer -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mejor tomate un descanso, sabes estamos en la playa, tenemos días libres y los demás harán un poco de trabajo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- papá queremos unas vacaciones

Unas vacaciones como regalo de Victoria no suenan nada mal -dijo Kajo sonriendo- ¿qué dices mama? Yo quiero ir a la playa a jugar

Yo también quiero jugar y descansar de todo el entrenamiento agotador -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Eso no suena mal hay que darles a los chicos un descanso -dijo Hinata sonriendo- recuerda lo que siempre nos decía el abuelo -Izanamy sonrió y asintió-

Bien primero vamos al barco y luego descansaremos y comeremos mucho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, algunos emitieron un grito de alegría-

Bueno vamos al palacio a festejar yo invito es mi palacio -dijo Po sonriendo, todos los siguieron- que alguien traigan a Byakun y a Sparks que no se sueltan -los dos mencionados seguían abrazados llorando frente al mar, más tarde todos estaban caminando pero Po no dejaba de ver a Long en todo el camino, lo estaba midiendo apenas media casi lo mismo que el-

¿Que? -dijo Long un poco molesto- ¿por qué me ves tanto?

Es que creciste bastante -dijo Po sonriendo, Long asintió- ¿aún odias tomar leche? -pregunto sonriendo pero a Long le creció una vena en la frente, dio un salto y estaba encima de Po-

¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS UN ENANO MICROSCÓPICO QUE NO CRECIÓ PORQUE NO TOMABA LECHE?! -Long gritó molesto golpeando a Po directo en el estómago con una patada en picada, Hinata solo se reía un poco, Izanamy también se estaba riendo mientras Po solo quedó con los ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta mientras su lengua estaba por salirse-

Eso...no fue lo...que dijo -dijeron Himiko, Lu y Kajo sonriendo un poco extrañadas, después de eso todos estaban caminando mientras Byakun ayudaba a Po caminar-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Byakun sonriendo- te dolió mucho ¿verdad?

Si sentí como si el...páncreas...se me saliera...por la boca...-dijo Po adolorido- nada mal hijo pero ¿por qué te portaste así?

A Long no le gusta que se burlen de su altura -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Long solo desvío la mirada a otro lado- siempre tendrá el tamaño de un guisante -Long se puso a gruñir un poco- si lo que tiene de pequeño y le falta de altura para ser un hombre lo compensa con fuerza

¡Oye Hanabi ¿acaso quieres que también te golpee?! -Long gritó molesto- no soy pequeño

Si lo eres tigre mitad mula y del tamaño de un guisante -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¡¿Como que mitad burro?! -Long gritó molesto- ah...sabes que...mejor ni me molesto -Long sonrió un poco y Hanabi le puso atención- porque acabo de encontrar a Gina estoy muy feliz, pero al menos yo si tengo una pareja y no termine abandonado de último minuto, no como tu fea -Hanabi gruñó con fuerza y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco-

¡Ya te la ganaste hermanito! -dijo Hanabi sonriendo mostrando los dientes en forma de colmillos- es hora de que te muestre cuál es tu lugar sabandija -los dos estaban expulsando energía acercándose y asustando un poco a los demás-

Éntrale vieja -dijo Long sonriendo, Hinata suspiró y estaba por decir algo pero Izanamy les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza dejando que lloraran a mares con un chichón en la cabeza-

De verdad con ustedes, se supone que no deben pelear entre sí, no los eduque para que se comportarán así -dijo Izanamy algo serio- Long no molestes a Hanabi solo porque su novio está aquí y Hanabi no molestes a Long por su falta de estatura -Long sonrió y le mostró la lengua a Hanabi la cual solo lo amenazo con un golpe- ¡¿Quieren que los vuelva a golpear?!

¡No por favor! -gritaron los dos asustados- otro golpe así me abrirá la cabeza -dijo Long asustado-

Bien caminen -dijo Izanamy cansado, los dos se quejaron y volvieron a caminar- por una vez quisiera que dejaran de pelear

No es su culpa tiene las hormonas alborotadas -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, todos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la bahía viendo el barco que tenía un agujero en la parte de abajo, Hanabi se preocupó un poco mientras Long suspiro tratando de relajarse por su preocupación-

Bien parece que tendremos que ayudarles a reparar su barco para volver -dijo James sonriendo- les podemos dar algo de madera

Nosotros los ayudaremos a repararlo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Gracias de verdad -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata asintió-

Oigan ¿dónde está mama? -dijo Lu nerviosa- pensé que estaría por aquí

¡¿En dónde están?! -se escuchó un grito que hizo que a Lu, Himiko y a Po se les erizara el pelo-

Hablando del demonio -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todos vieron a su derecha como Tigresa estaba sujetando a Reon del cuello de la camisa sacudiéndolo con fuerza-

¡Escúchame idiota desde hace rato llevo esperando para que me den información! ¡Quiero saber dónde están mis bebes y mi esposo! -Tigresa gritó molesta sacudiendo a Reon con fuerza, Sai y Tom trataban de calmarla pero ella no lo hacía-

Solo le estoy...diciendo...que no tengo...idea...ellos salieron del...barco -dijo Reon nervioso- solo sé que la maestra Hinata estaba con una tigresa blanca...llamada...Lu Ann...

¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Está con esa maldita bruja?! -Tigresa gritó molesta, Hinata gruñó algo molesta-

¡Mamá! -Himiko y Lu gritaron, Tigresa las vio y las recibió con fuerte abrazo-

Oh mis niñas, mis niñas ¿dónde estaban? -dijo Tigresa preocupada, las vio a ambas- estaba muy preocupada por ustedes, no saben todo lo que me hicieron vivir, me dijeron que Lu había desaparecido y más que Himiko se había topado con Izanamy, estaba muy asustada

Tranquila mama todo salió bien en mi misión -dijo Himiko sonriendo- además soy una Guardiana ahora -mostró su collar y Tigresa se sorprendió igual que el resto de sus compañeros- soy la Guerrera de la Luna Himiko

¿Una guardiana? -dijeron todos sorprendidos, Tigresa tomó la luna entre sus manos y sonrío- estoy impactado, sorprendida, confundida, feliz y también muy orgullosa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero ¿cómo pasó esto?

Bueno estaba ayudando a Sparks y al maestro Shiba a encontrar la gema de la luna y ella me acogió, yo la tomé y me transforme en la Guerrera de la Luna -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Hija estoy orgullosa tanto que no me entra es increíble -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-  
Vaya lo veo y no lo creo...-dijo Kondo sorprendido, los alumnos de Po y muchos que estaban acercándose ahí estaban viendo al grupo que estaba llegando, todos estaban viendo a los Guardianes-

Son ellos...-dijo Tom sorprendido-

Si...no cabe duda -dijo Isaac sorprendido hasta casi tener los ojos en blanco- son los Guardianes legendarios -vieron al grupo de Po a todos y a cada uno de ellos-

Hinata de Fénix, Byakun del Trueno, James y Boa de Tortuga negra, Izanamy del Sol y Po del Dragón -dijo Sai sorprendido- es la primera vez que se les ve de nuevo después de casi doce años

Había escuchado historias sobre ellos -dijo Isaac sorprendido- pero jamás los había juntos es sorprendente

Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Vaya lo veo y no lo creo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- parece que la vieja bruja sigue viva que lastima

Ja...mira quién habla de viejos -dijo Hinata sonriendo molesta- parece que alguien ya no aguanta el tiempo, mírate estás acabada abuela -las dos se estaban gruñendo con fuerza soltando una aura roja en el campo-

Hay no...-dijeron todos los adultos nerviosos-

Gorda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Vieja -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Fenómeno -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Marimacho -dijo Hinata molesta-

Cobarde vendida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los demás apretaron los dientes mientras Hinata tenía los ojos en negro-

Ya me canse -Hinata grito y se lanzó pero Izanamy la sujeto del cuerpo- ¡Suéltame la voy a comer! ¡Maldita loca me las pagarás! ¡Te mandare al otro mundo!

¡Atrévete vieja! ¡Meteré mi pie en tu trasero! -Tigresa gritó molesta, estaba por lanzarse contra ella pero Po la sujeto de los brazos, las dos hembras estaban gritando y pataleando tratando de atacarse-

¡Cálmate Tigresa es por el bebé! -Po gritó asustado, Tigresa se detuvo y suspiro- recuerda no puedes pelear hasta que el bebé nazca

¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? -dijo Hinata sería mientras Izanamy la sujeto del estómago con los brazos-

Estoy embarazada eso pasa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- un bebé mío y de Po

Ja pues mira los milagros existen, jamás pensé que una vieja como tu daría a luz -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa se enojó- lo único que saldrá de esos senos será leche en polvo así -tomó algo en sus manos y soplo soltando algo de polvo blanco, algunos rieron con eso-

Hay...si pudiera...juro...que te -dijo Tigresa gruñendo- hay estoy bien ya suéltame Po -Po la soltó y suspiro- mira bien Hinata -levantó su garra y luego sujeto a Po en cierto lugar, todos levantaron las orejas pero Po estaba sonrojado y los muchachos se cubrían los ojos sobre todo Lu y Himiko- estos son míos de aquí vienen todos mis bebes -lo soltó dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos-

Cielos...vaya que cálida reunión ¿no? -dijo James sonriendo nervioso, todos le dieron una mirada un momento y luego regresaron a Tigresa la cual se acercó a Lu-  
Se me olvidaba, por cierto Lu tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante y con Isaac -dijo Tigresa sería y Lu bajo las orejas y vio a Isaac el cual estaba serio como siempre-  
Hay me iré a dar un baño en la playa -dijo Hinata molesta, ella suspiró e Izanamy la soltó entiendo que se había calmado- Izanamy ve a pescar quiero pescado para la cena

¿Pescado? -dijeron Byakun, Long y Sparks sonriendo hambrientos hasta a Himiko se le antojó un poco- yo te sigo -dijo Long sonriendo-

No, Long te quedarás aquí un momento busca a tu hermana menor y a Isao-dijo Hinata sería- vayan a buscarme a la playa cuando terminen, Hanabi tú vienes conmigo -todos los pronunciados aceptaron y la siguieron-

No cabe duda no importa que tanto pasen los años ella nunca cambia -dijo Boa sonriendo, los demás asintieron, en otro lado Po estaba hablando con Himiko mientras Tigresa estaba viendo a Isaac y a Lu, pero Lu estaba sorprendida-

¿Isaac que acabas de decir? -dijo Tigresa sería-

Que fue por mi culpa que nos hayan descubierto -dijo Isaac serio- estaban tratando mal a las mujeres que tenían en su poder, las trataban muy mal y yo perdí el control, salte, nos descubrí y nos vimos rodeados de enemigos, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida pero a Lu la engañe para se alejara del combate, estaba dispuesto a morir, por mi culpa nos capturaron y estaban por vendernos como esclavos -Lu estaba sorprendida por lo que Isaac había dicho-

Actuaste por tu cuenta, actuaste de un forma imprudente, arriesgada y totalmente infantil, también te capturaron y capturaron a mi hija porque ella estaba cerca y quería hacer un buen gesto por ti -dijo Tigresa regañando a Isaac el cual estaba de rodillas frente a ella-

Lo lamento mucho maestra Tigresa -dijo Isaac calmado-

Lo lamento no calma mi enojo Isaac, ¿qué le diría a tu madre si encontrábamos muerto? No sabes lo que me causaría ver a Lu herida o peor -dijo Tigresa enojada e Isaac solo cerró los ojos- a partir de ahora no saldrás del palacio sin vigilancia mía o la de Po ¿me escuchaste?

Entendido maestra Tigresa -dijo Isaac calmado-

Pero mama -dijo Lu sorprendida- es que todo esto...

Tu cállate Lu Ann -dijo Isaac serio- no te metas en esto, yo fui quien cometió el error no tu -Lu solo se quedó callada al ver a Isaac así- aceptaré el castigo que usted me de

Bien ahora ve a ayudar a Po -dijo Tigresa enojada e Isaac asintió, se levantó y se fue con Po y los demás a reparar el barco, Tigresa suspiró y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos- ya no sé qué hacer contigo muchacho, no cabe duda que eres la viva imagen de tu padre

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Lu sorprendida, Isaac llegó con Po, pero noto que todos estaban siguiendo a Po rumbo a la playa, Lu estaba corriendo detrás de Isaac pero igual lo termino siguiendo-

¿Qué pasa Isaac mi esposa te regaño de nuevo? -dijo Po sonriendo caminando con los demás cerca de una zona que tenía un letrero que decía playa-

Si está muy molesta conmigo cree que arrastre a Lu hasta la trampa al dejarme llevar por mis emociones -dijo Isaac serio, Himiko se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara- ¿qué te pasa?

Eso te pasa por arrastrar a Lu a una de tus tonterías, mi madre me lo acaba de contar todo, nunca te pones a pensar bien las cosas -dijo Himiko molesta- no solo te arriesgaste, sino que también a Lu

Yo no sabía que eso terminaría así -dijo Isaac molesto- solo fue un error en mis planes

¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Qué te matarán? ¿Qué regresaras al palacio en una bolsa? -dijo Himiko molesta e Isaac solo gruño- puedes gruñir tanto como se te dé la gana pero no cambiaras lo qué pasó piensa mejor en los demás además de ti -Isaac solo mientras Himiko lo veía molesta-

Ya basta de pleitos -dijo Po calmado y los demás le pusieron atención- cálmense los dos por favor estamos aquí para disfrutar no para pelear entre nosotros

¿Y a propósito a dónde vamos? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Vamos a la playa jijiji -dijo Sai sonriendo- vamos a ver bikinis -Lu, Himiko y Eagle solo rodaron los ojos molestas-

No hay nada mejor que ir a la playa a ver a chicas en tanga -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Ya quiero ver carnitas -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Son unos pervertidos -dijo Lu molesta y Himiko se golpeó la frente con una mano- aprendan de Isaac él ni hace ningún comentario

Creo que entrar a la playa no suena mal y más si hay señoritas -dijo Isaac calmado dejando sorprendidas a las hembras-

¿Lo ven? El sí entiende -dijo Sai sonriendo y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Isaac, todos estaban caminando a la playa cuando vieron a Long sentado en la arena-

¿Long qué haces aquí? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Padre, bueno estoy aquí para vigilar a mi hermana y a mi madre que están nadando -dijo Long calmado- Jeanne está aquí jugando con Isao -señaló a la derecha viendo como Jeanne construyendo un castillo de arena y a Isao quien estaba escarbando con sus manos- Es bueno verte después de mucho tiempo padre

Conque tienes hermanas y una madre Long -dijo Sai sonriendo y los dos giraron para ver a todo el equipo reunido- ¿cómo es tu hermana? ¿Es linda?

Tengo dos hermanas mayores de 27 años y una hermana menor de doce años -dijo Long serio y los demás asintieron- mama ya están todos reunidos sal por favor -levantó un poco la voz-

Será bueno ver a Hinata después de tanto tiempo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Escuche que la Guerrera Fénix era muy hermosa de joven y lo sigue siendo -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Lu lo vio un poco molesta, todos se fijaron en el mar y vieron como Hinata estaba saliendo del agua pero había realmente extraño, Hinata parecía tan joven todavía como si tuviera 30 años, Hinata estaba usando un bikini rojo en su cuerpo ajustado a sus curvas, sus senos eran más grandes y rebotaban un poco al momento que estaba levantándose, el agua recorría su piel dándole un brillo especial en todo el cuerpo-

Dulce...-Tom comenzó a hablar impactado-

Madre...-Sai se quedó igual de impresionado-

De...-Kondo estaba sonrojado y sorprendido-

Dios...-Isaac no se quedó fuera, él estaba impactado viendo a Hinata-

Oh...mis estrellas...-Po estaba sorprendido, Hinata tenía los senos redondos, grandes, firmes todavía y húmedos por el agua, su pelo estaba brillando un poco igual que sus ojos, un estómago delgado, firme y parecía que no había pasado por ningún parto, sus caderas eran amplias con un trasero firme y redondo, sus muslos gruesos y fuertes, Hinata estaba caminando de forma lenta mostrando toda su figura mientras su cuerpo brillaba por la humedad-

Long...tú...madre es ardiente...-Sai estaba tragando con dificultad-

Hermosa...toda...una diosa...-Tom estaba sorprendido-

No quiero...sonar vulgar...pero...esa si es una verdadera hembra -dijo Isaac sorprendido mientras Kondo se cayó de espaldas sonrojado, Lu y Himiko solo vienen a los machos que parecía que estaban babeando pero Long era otra cosa, Long solo bajo las orejas sonrojado y avergonzado-

Lo...reconozco...señor Po...usted...si tuvo un buen ojo...para las hembras...-dijo Sai sorprendido-

Y cuando se quedó con la maestra Tigresa se quedó virolo -dijo Isaac sorprendido, todos asintieron mientras Lu estaba roja del enojo, Himiko y Eagle estaban un poco enojadas viendo a los machos-

¿Cómo pudo...cambiar eso...? -Tom señalo a Hinata la cual se dobló recogiendo una toalla mostrando toda su figura y luego se secó de manera lenta todo el cuerpo mientras sonreía dándose leves toques con la toalla por el cuerpo- ¿Por la maestra Tigresa?

Yo...también...me hice...la misma pregunta...-dijo Po sorprendido- Tigresa esta buena -los demás asintieron- Hanabi lo reconozco, está muy buena -Long solo se golpeó la cara y los demás asintieron-

¡Y Hinata esta buenísima! -los machos gritaron señalando a Hinata, las hembras se enojaron con los machos hasta que Hinata se acercó sonriendo- hola...jeje...yo...

Hola Po muchachos mucho gusto -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿ustedes son amigos de mi hijo?

Hasta su voz...es increíble...-dijo Tom sorprendido-

Solo...somos...conocidos...-dijo Sai sorprendido- que bien huele ¿está usando perfume?

No, así es mi olor corporal -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los machos se sorprendieron todavía más por ella- bueno hijo gracias por cuidar mi ropa

Aquí tienes mama y vístete rápido -dijo Long avergonzado-

¡No! -gritaron todos los machos preocupados y luego Hinata los vio levantando una ceja-

Es decir...hace...un bonito día...para nadar...no te lo puedes...perder...solo por ah bueno -dijo Po asustado y nervioso-

Si entrar a nadar, tiene que, hay que nadar, hay que gozar -dijo Isaac nervioso cosa que en él era bastante extraño-

No les hagas caso mama tu solo vístete -dijo Long avergonzado-

Primero deja que llame a tus hermanas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Hanabi Rena vengan es hora de irnos-

¡Ya vamos! -se escuchó un grito desde el agua, todos vieron como Hanabi y Rena salieron del agua. Hanabi estaba usando una pantaleta roja con un bikini de sostén del mismo color, su abdomen era plano, no tenía marcas de ningún tipo ya fueran heridas viejas, musculatura o algo más, sus senos eran de copa B pero algo grande, Rena estaba usando un bikini rosado de una pieza sus senos eran pequeños pero tenía unas buenas curvas en su vientre y trasero, las hembras jugaban en el agua entre ellas en el agua, sus senos rebotando sus traseros mojados y brillantes, las hembras riendo y brillando por el agua en sus cuerpos, los machos por su lado no podían estar más encantados, Sai estaba sonriendo sonrojado con un poco de sangre en su nariz, Tom también estaba sonriendo sonrojado y con ojos grandes y brillantes, Kondo estaba riendo de manera tonta, mientras Isaac estaba sorprendido y casi rojo-

Que buena es la vida...-dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Si...la vida es hermosa...-dijo Tom sonriendo-

Sobre todo...si tienes...una vista...así -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Vaya que son unos descarados -dijo Hanabi algo molesta- ¿cómo van las reparaciones del barco? -colocó las manos en sus caderas pero los machos solo le ponían atención a sus pechos- ¡Oigan!

¿Que? -dijeron todos confundidos-

No les hagas caso son unos idiotas -dijo Himiko molesta- y tu papá ya deja de hacer eso o le diré a mama -Po se sorprendió y se quedó sorprendido- vámonos que nos necesitan en otro lado

Hay eres igualita a tu mama nunca me dejan disfrutar de la vida -dijo Po quejándose algo molesto, las hembras rieron un poco, todos estaban regresando al otro extremo donde James creo unas ramas de donde se sacaba la madera, Byakun las cargaba, Po e Isaac estaban ayudando a los Guardianes a reparar el barco, Po tomó otra tabla y la puso en el barco para comenzar a reparar el agujero, estaba trabajando hasta que se metió un dedo en la nariz y se la comenzó a picar-

Isaac me enteré que tú padre estaba por ahí cerca, también veo que ya sabias de él ¿cómo te sentiste al verlo? -dijo Po calmado mientras algunos lo vieron confundidos-

¿Mi padre? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿El padre de Isaac estuvo aquí? -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿acaso él estaba con los demás Guardianes? ¿Él estuvo desde antes?

Si él puede acabar fácilmente con un ejército si se lo propone -dijo Po calmado-

Sorprendente -dijo Tom sorprendido-

¿Cómo sería el padre de Isaac? -dijo Eagle sorprendida-

¿Y cómo se llama? -dijo Isaac serio y Po lo vio sin quitar el dedo de su nariz- ¿cómo se llama mi padre? ¿En dónde está? -Hanabi y Long estaban saliendo del barco un momento para ver qué pasaba, Hanabi por su lado estaba usando su traje de combate-

¿Que? ¿Ni si quiera se presentó contigo? -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno es típico de él, escucha Isaac el nombre de tu padre es Raizar Izanamy Shiba, El Samurái del sol -todos estaban sorprendidos, Hanabi y Long se detuvieron viendo a Isaac un momento-

Por eso es idéntico a el -dijo Long serio-

No nos concierne -dijo Hanabi sería- pero creo que mama querrá escuchar esto ¿qué opinas mama? -a su derecha estaba Hinata cargando a su hija Jeanne-

Conque era el...-dijo Hinata calmada y luego sonrió- ya veo

¿Izanamy? -dijo Isaac confundido, todos los que estaban ahí empezaron a murmurar mientras los compañeros de Isaac estaban abriendo la boca sorprendidos y luego comenzaron a gritar asustados y sorprendidos, Isaac los vio un momento y se sorprendió por sus reacciones- ¿Oigan que les pasa?

¡¿Raizar Shiba?! ¡¿Eres hijo de ese sujeto?! -Kondo grito sorprendido y asustado hasta ponerse pálido-

¡¿Eres el hijo del Samurái del sol?! -Tom grito sorprendido casi perdiendo el color de su pelo- ¡Es la primera vez que escucho el nombre completo del Samurái del sol!

¿Qué les pasa? ¿Quién es el samurái del sol? -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Estúpido! ¡¿No sabes quién es el Samurái del Sol?! -grito Sai sorprendido con los ojos casi en blanco-

¡Pero si lo acabas de ver! -Lu gritó sorprendida-

Bueno solo había escuchado historias de los Guardianes pero mi madre no me decía el nombre de ese samurái -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Eres el hijo del Guerrero del Sol! -gritaron todos sorprendidos dejando a Isaac sorprendido-

¡Tu padre es un hombre de una gran reputación! -Eagle grito asustada-

¡Ahora sé porque es así! -Kondo grito sorprendido y con la voz muy aguda mientras unos fluidos salían de su nariz-

¡Su papá es un tipo de renombre! -dijo Tom sorprendido por igual-

Vaya es como si fueras el hijo de un monstruo -dijo Lu sorprendida- pero no importa igual me gustas -se sonrojó un poco, Isaac solo vio a Hanabi y a su familia en el barco, parecía que sus ojos habían perdido todo color de su iris-

Oye Po...no lo tomes a mal...pero creo que no debiste decirle -dijo Byakun calmado-

¿Que? ¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo Po confundido-

Porque el pobre parece que perdió el color de la piel -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Po se levantó y vio a Isaac el cual estaba congelado de pie, Himiko estaba más que sorprendida viendo a Isaac-

Isaac ¿estás bien? -dijo Himiko sorprendida y un poco asustada-  
Himiko -Isaac vio a Himiko por un momento- tú sabes toda la información ¿verdad?

No sé cómo decírtelo con calma pero igual te diré todo -dijo Himiko un poco intranquila- Raizar Shiba, él era el anterior Guerrero del Sol, el lucho junto a los demás guardianes como mi padre, era considerado el más fuerte de los seis pero también el más peligroso, hasta donde sé en Japón se creaban Guerras todo el tiempo y él aprendió a asesinar desde muy temprana edad, él pertenece a un clan guerrero de nacimiento de Japón, el gobierno Chino hizo un trato con él y su clan para que prestaran sus servicios cuando se trate de asesinar ya que muchos no se mancharían las manos de sangre, y ese es el, el asesino más despiadado que existe, Raizar el Samurái del Sol

¿Un asesino? -dijo Isaac sorprendido hasta sudando de los nervios- entonces por eso mi madre no hablaba de él -Hanabi levanto las orejas y Long también- si es un asesino entonces es un ser despiadado un ser realmente peligroso

¡No lo es! -Hinata gritó sería desde el barco, ella se acercó a los demás y vio a Isaac- no te dejes guiar por los comentarios de los demás, no te dejes guiar por el odio de otro, tu padre es un gran hombre eso te lo puedo decir, él ha sufrido por mucho desde que era un niño

No lograrás convencerme de que él es una buena persona -dijo Isaac serio- él le causó mucho daño a mi madre, muchas veces la hizo llorar y el muy descarado jamás fue por ella, solo la abandonó como si no fuera nada

El no hizo tal cosa -dijo Po calmado- ella fue quien se quiso ir de su lado, le dio un ultimátum de jóvenes, o dejaba de pelear y dejaba al mundo sin su protección o la perdía a ella, lógico tu padre tomo primero su deber y tu madre solo se fue contigo

¿Cómo se lo puedo creer? -dijo Isaac serio-

No me creas a mí -dijo Po serio- créele a tu madre, pídele que te explique todo cuando volvamos

Está bien -dijo Isaac serio, apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza-

¿Isaac estás bien? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

No lo sé -dijo Isaac serio- pero si se esto quiero enfrentarme a Izanamy Shiba y tener mi respuesta

¡AAAAAA! –Po grito asustando a los demás y todos lo vieron confundidos- ¡Es verdad! –se dio la vuelta y lo vieron- se suponía que no tenía que decírtelo, eso era el deber de tu madre jejejejeje jajajaja jajajaja –Po se comenzó a reír y los demás lo vieron extrañados- por favor olviden todo lo que dije –todos quedaron en blanco, con los ojos a gran tamaño y levantando los brazos-

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! –Todos gritaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho mientras Isaac solo pensaba en pelear contra Izanamy-


	29. Chapter 29

_**El baile de las máscaras**_

En la playa Lu estaba corriendo siguiendo a Isaac por un pequeño bosque, Isaac estaba corriendo a cuatro patas-

¡Isaac detente por favor! -Lu gritó un poco preocupada viendo a Isaac correr- con pelear con el no obtendrás ninguna respuesta solo lograras que te lastime

No me importa, quiero respuestas -dijo Isaac serio- quiero saber porque mi madre y el sé separaron -siguió corriendo- pero más que nada quiero hacerle sentir dolor, todo lo que sintió mi madre estos años, todo por haberle hecho daño a mi madre

¡Y si no logras ¿qué harás?! -Lu grito molesta e Isaac se detuvo- Isaac no podrás hacerle daño él es un Guardián legendario, tu para el no eres más que un simple insecto, además ¿qué vas a lograr con esto? Tus padres tomaron sus decisiones en el pasado y esto no te involucra

Lo sé, Lu Ann pero esto también lo hago por mi ese sujeto merece sufrir por lo que ha hecho y lo voy a lastimar -dijo Isaac serio- además él sabe quién soy, si lo derrotó podré descubrir finalmente quien soy y eso quiero saber

¿Saber quién eres? -dijo Lu Ann sorprendida- ¿de verdad crees que encontrarás la respuesta a ese pregunta peleando con él?

No lo sé pero tengo que aprovecharlo, quiero saber todas las cosas sobre mí, sobre mi madre para seguir adelante -dijo Isaac serio- perdóname Lu Ann pero tengo que ir

Hay eres más terco que una mula -dijo Himiko sería, Lu e Isaac se sorprendieron de verla detrás de ellos- esto no te traerá nada bueno

Ya te dije tengo que intentarlo -dijo Isaac serio- esto es lo que quiero, quiero enfrentarlo

Ya que se ve que no podemos hacerte entender -dijo Himiko calmada- déjalo ir, él tiene asuntos que atender -Lu protestó un poco- tranquilo no creo que lo mate, lo lastimara gravemente de eso no hay duda, pero si eso lo calma que lo haga, además si con esto el entiendes quién es entonces con gusto

Gracias por entenderme -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko asintió e Isaac regreso al camino corriendo-

Es extraño -dijo Lu calmada-

¿Qué cosa? –dijo Himiko confundida- él tiene asuntos que atender, si cree que teniendo un combate con su padre puede entender quién es verdad no podemos meternos en su camino  
No, no es eso -dijo Lu un poco seria- el que tú estés de acuerdo con que Isaac haga esto, por lo general eres más violenta con él, esto no tiene sentido ¿desde cuando eres apegada a Isaac?

¿Acaso estás celosa de eso? -dijo Himiko poco sorprendida- ¿desconfías de mí, hermana?

Tienes razón lo lamento -dijo Lu poco sorprendida- es solo que se me hizo un poco extraño

Descuida, sé lo que siente por el pero no intentaré nada con el -dijo Himiko sonriendo y Lu asintió, las dos volvieron al camino, cuando llegaron a la costa vieron a Isaac serio, frente a él estaba Isao viendo al mar- ¿qué pasó Isaac? ¿Qué hace este niño aquí?

Es el hijo del Guerrero del Sol -dijo Isaac serio, las dos chicas se sorprendieron un momento-

Oooo ¿qué haces aquí pequeño? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Espero a mi papá, el entro al agua para sacar peces -dijo Isao sonriendo- me dijo que esperara aquí -los tres jóvenes vieron al mar y luego todos vieron como un remolino se formó en el agua, el remolino aumento de tamaño y luego se elevó en una gran corriente de aire, todos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando el remolino se deshizo y de este cayeron varios peces, los peces cayeron cerca de ellos quedando tirados en el suelo-

Que bien ya llegaron los peces para la cena -dijo Isao sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Qué pasó aquí? No entiendo -dijo Lu sorprendida, Isaac recogió los peces y los metió en una canasta, los siguió recolectando hasta llenar cuatro canastas-

Bien ya papa tenemos suficientes -dijo Isao sonriendo- ya puedes salir mamá se molestara si te enfermas de nuevo

Está bien, está bien hijo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo saliendo del agua, estaba usando su pantalón negro, el solo se colocó a cuatro patas y se sacudió el pelo- ah ¿qué están haciendo aquí chicas? ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto al ver a Isaac-

 _Ni siquiera lo reconoce...-_ pensó Himiko poco sorprendida- bueno nuestro amigo quiere enfrentarse a usted en un combate

¿Un combate? -dijo Izanamy confundido- claro pelearé con quien quiera y con gusto -sonrió-

Bien porque está vez Izanamy Shiba te devolveré el dolor que le has causado a mi madre -dijo Isaac molesto colocándose en guardia-

¿A tu madre? -dijo Izanamy confundido, se acercó a la orilla donde se veían algunas rocas elevadas- bueno antes que nada me llamo Izanamy Shiba un gusto

Lo mismo digo -ido Isaac serio- me llamo Isaac, no tengo apellido, estoy aquí para retarte, quiero pelear contra ti para vengar el honor de mi madre

¿Le hice algo a tu madre? -dijo Izanamy confundido- oye si se trata de cosas así Byakun debe ser el responsable mejor ve a quejarte con el

No tengo en nada en contra de el -dijo Isaac serio- pero hagamos una apuesta, si te logró herir aunque sea un poco tú me dirás todo lo que yo quiero saber, si en dado caso no puedo herirte entonces...puedes herirme todo lo que quieras, no importa si me rompes el brazo o la pierna

¡Isaac! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! -Lu gritó asustada pero Himiko estaba seria e Izanamy calmado- ¡No cometas locuras Isaac!

Bien, si eso quieres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo juro por mi honor -dijo Isaac serio- quiero pelear ahora -Izanamy suspiró y solo bajo los brazos- ¡Ahora! -Isaac avanzó corriendo, saltó y lanzó un golpe, le dio a la arena creando una cortina de polvo en el campo, se escuchó un grito y se vio a Isaac lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy estaba retrocediendo esquivando los golpes moviendo la cabeza, Isaac lanzó dos golpes y lanzó una patada de forma directa, Izanamy movió la cabeza y luego salto hacia atrás esquivando los ataques, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe vertical, Izanamy solo se movió a la derecha, Isaac lanzó una patada pero Izanamy la esquivo moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás-

Es sorpréndete -dijo Lu sorprendida- Isaac está peleando con un Guardián legendario y parece que es muy rápido -Isaac salto lanzando una patada pero Izanamy solo levanto la mano izquierda deteniendo la patada, Isaac se quejó y giro lanzando una patada de talón, Izanamy bajo la cabeza esquivando la patada e Isaac cayó de pie, Isaac estaba calentando todavía-

Él no se mueve bien, sus movimientos son torpes y les falta fuerza y velocidad -dijo Isao calmado-

¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Lu sorprendida- él está peleando muy bien

No, si sigue peleando así papá terminará por aburrirse -dijo Isao calmado viendo la pelea, Isaac grito y lanzó una patada vertical en caída, Izanamy se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe, la arena donde Isaac impacto salió levantada, del humo salió Isaac corriendo a cuatro patas, saltó y grito lanzando otro golpe, Izanamy lo detuvo con su palma derecha, levantó el brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe directo en el estómago, Isaac se quejó por el fuerte golpe que recibió en el estómago, Izanamy solo dejó que Isaac cayera al suelo sujetándose el estómago del dolor-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó preocupada mientras Himiko estaba sería-

Ha...no...puede...ser posible...-dijo Isaac cansado- pensé...que iba a matarme...-Isaac se tuvo que aguantar el dolor y se puso de pie de forma débil y cansada- todavía...no aún no -expulsó energía azul y el brazalete de su brazo brilló por un momento- ¡Todavía no! -avanzó corriendo y creo sus dos espadas de energía, lanzó un corte cruzado liberando una onda de energía azul, Izanamy solo la esquivo saltando e Isaac apareció frente a él sujetando sus espadas- ¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy e Isao abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

Esa la técnica básica de la familia -dijo Isao sorprendido, Isaac lanzó un golpe con ambas espada de forma diagonal liberando la energía, Izanamy solo le dio un golpe vertical al ataque y lo partió por la mitad dejando que ambos extremos cayeran al suelo-

Esa fue la técnica del Getsuga Tenshou ¿cómo la aprendiste? -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿quién te la enseño? Solo los que viven en mi familia la saben

Mi madre me la enseñó -dijo Isaac sonriendo cansado- una vez más ¡Getsuga Ten...! -Izanamy apareció frente a él sujetando su espada, sujeto la espada con fuerza y la destruyo-

Destruyo su técnica -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Izanamy solo levanto la mano derecha y le dio un golpe directora Isaac en la cara lanzándolo contra las rocas del relieve frente a ellos, Isaac impacto con fuerza y terminó cayendo al suelo dejando que algunas rocas cayeran cerca de él- ¡Oh No Isaac! -las dos felinas estaban por ir hacia el pero algo en su cuerpo hizo que Izanamy se pusiera atento-

¡No se le acerquen! -Izanamy gritó serio, Himiko y Lu se detuvieron y vieron que Isaac se levantó cubierto de nuevo por una energía oscura, Isaac se levantó gruñendo un poco, sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo y su pelo tenía leves marcas negras-

Oigan ¿qué es lo que le pasó? -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿porque tiene esa apariencia?

No lo sabemos, es la segunda vez que lo vemos así -dijo Lu preocupada

¿Usted sabe lo que le san pasando? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Por desgracia si, lo puedo sentir -dijo Izanamy serio- chicas aléjense de aquí rápido, este sujeto se está volviendo peligroso -Himiko sujeto a Lu y la alejo mientras Izanamy solo cerró los ojos, solo dio un leve grito y expulsó energía dorada carmesí- bien muchacho ven y atácame con ese Modo Oscuro

¿Modo Oscuro? -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿qué es el Modo Oscuro?

El Modo Oscuro, papá, mis hermanas y yo tenemos ese tipo de poder -dijo Isao sonriendo- es una liberación den energía negra y roja maligna, nosotros nacimos con esas energías malignas, por lo que puedo sentir su amigo lobo también tiene energías malignas -las dos felinas estaban sorprendidas viendo la pelea-

 _No solo su apariencia cambia, también su naturaleza_ -pensó Izanamy serio, Isaac avanzó gruñendo y gritando, lanzó un golpe vertical liberando sus garras y libero energía carmesí, Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe liberando un destello dorado, los dos ataques chocaron y causando una explosión en el campo, Isaac salió gritando persiguiendo a Izanamy- _Está velocidad..._ -Isaac lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra- _Está fuerza..._ -Isaac apareció detrás de él lanzando otro golpe liberando energía, la energía impacto con fuerza y causó una explosión en el campo _\- y esa energía maligna_

No cabe duda él tiene parte de la energía maligna de Berseck Shiffer -dijo Izanamy serio- pero apenas eres un cachorro que no sabe cómo usarla -Izanamy libero energía dorada de su cuerpo- te mostraré como destrozo las estrellas

¡No lo haga por favor maestro Izanamy! ¡Lo podría matar! -Himiko gritó asustada-

¡Explosión...! -Izanamy gritó formando una esfera de color dorada en su mano derecha, Lu se asustó un poco al ver eso- ¡Explosión Galáctica! -extendió el brazo liberando una onda de energía dorada rojiza, el resplandor solo golpeó a Isaac en el cuerpo y el cayó en picada al suelo gritando, cuando el resplandor paso Isaac había quedado inconsciente en el suelo-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada y corrió a verlo, Isaac estaba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco-me lo mataste, Isaac resiste por favor -Izanamy estaba serio viendo a Isaac frente a él-

Bien hecho papá, ni siquiera transformándose pudo ser rival para ti -dijo Isao sonriendo, pero Izanamy solo le rasco la cabeza haciéndolo sonreír-

Maestro Izanamy ¿usted sabe que es lo que le pasa a Isaac? -dijo Himiko sería- porque es la segunda vez que demuestra está energía maligna

Si lo sé, porque cuando yo tenía su edad yo también pasaba por lo mismo -dijo Izanamy serio- yo lo llevaré -Izanamy puso a Isaac en su hombro derecho y lo levanto- les encargo los peces por favor -las felinas asintieron- Isao vámonos tenemos que ir a hablar con alguien -los cinco se retiraron, Lu y Himiko le dieron a Hinata los pescados para su cena, Isaac fue entregado en una clínica mientras Izanamy, Po y Byakun estaban hablando entre ellos-

¿De verdad paso todo eso? -dijo Byakun poco sorprendido-

No puede ser...posible...-dijo Po sorprendido-

Me temo que así pasó -dijo Izanamy serio- Po no se quien sea este lobo pero más te vale que tengas cuidado, su energía maligna es realmente peligrosa

Ahora recuerdo que entrenaste con nosotros a su edad para mantener controlada ese tipo de energía -dijo Byakun serio- ¿tienes algo en mente?

Si, Byakun creo que sería mejor que te quedaras con el lobo -dijo Izanamy serio, Po le puso atención pero vio a Isaac recostado en la cama- tú entre los seis puedes enseñarle como se debe

Está bien en el palacio de Jade, yo lo puedo entrenar -dijo Po serio-

No estamos dudando de tu capacidad para entrenar alumnos Po -dijo Byakun serio- esto se trata de que ese lobo tiene la capacidad de destruirlo todo, si no aprende a controlar su energía podríamos tener una nueva amenaza en lugar de un aliado más

Estoy de acuerdo con Byakun, así como tiene la capacidad para salvar al mundo también tendrá la capacidad para destruirlo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Lo entiendo, entonces déjame preguntarles esto -dijo Po serio- ¿Estás transformaciones que sufre tienen algún efecto secundario?

Me temo que si -dijo Byakun serio, Izanamy suspiró bajando la mirada, Lu estaba detrás de una puerta escuchando y viendo todo- a medida que sigan repitiéndose estás transformaciones comenzará a perder su control, perderá su mente y corazón, se convertirá en una bestia en su totalidad -Lu al escuchar eso se asustó un poco-

Lo entiendo sería muy peligroso tenerlo con nosotros -dijo Po serio- entonces está decidido, si Isaac comienza a perder más seguido el control tendrá que irse del palacio de Jade posiblemente también tendrá que irse de China, como última opción si él llega a perder su mente Izanamy...tendrás que matarlo...-Lu se asustó y se tapó la boca-

No me gusta, pero lo entiendo Po -dijo Izanamy serio- pero una duda ¿qué conexión tiene conmigo? Él me dijo que le ocasione un gran dolor a su madre y que quería venganza ¿les suena eso? -los dos maestros se vieron confundido y luego a Izanamy-

Dinos ¿el nombre de Luceli te suena? -dijo Po confundido-

No, ¿por qué me sonaría ese nombre? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Por nada, debió confundirte con alguien más -dijo Po calmado, Izanamy asintió y se retiró, Byakun solo vio a Po serio-

¿Él no lo sabe? Pero si cuando nació estaba muy contento -dijo Byakun serio-

Byakun en la anterior Guerra contra Berseck Izanamy hizo un pacto con el Dios Izanagi -dijo Po serio- y como bien sabes para tener algo primero debes darle algo a cambio

¿Entonces el dio los recuerdos de su esposa y de su hijo por poder? -dijo Byakun sorprendido y Po asintió serio- no puedo creerlo, sabía que él pedía algo a cambio pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de darle algo como eso

Ni yo, pero supongo que deshizo su dolor -dijo Po calmado, Po dejó dormir a Isaac y salió del cuarto topándose con Himiko la cual estaba sería- hola hija ¿qué haces aquí?  
Lu estaba aquí y escucho toda la conversación -dijo Himiko calmada- se fue corriendo para hablar con mamá -Po asintió- pero entiendo que tengas una razón para hacer esto, la entiendo

Gracias Hija -dijo Po calmado- bueno los Guardianes harán un baile más tarde con máscaras, Hinata nos dio unos disfraces, dale las gracias

Si ya tengo mi vestido pero quiero ver a mi compañero primero -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Acaso es amor? -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo me preocupo por él es todo! -gritó Himiko sonrojada y Po sonrío- bueno yo solo entrare a verlo nada más -se sonrojó y entro al cuarto-

Jaja...es igual a su madre -dijo Po sonriendo- bien trátalo bien yo tengo que ir a ver a tu hermana -no escucho nada y solo sonrió mostrando los dientes- si es igual a su madre -se retiró un momento mientras Himiko estaba viendo a Isaac en la cama durmiendo de lado, se acercó a él un momento y se sentó en la cama, estaba viendo a Isaac acostado y luego este se dio la vuelta abriendo la boca un poco, ella se acercó un poco, los dos estaban muy cerca parecía que se estaban por dar un beso, solo a unos pocos milímetros, eso parecía, Himiko cambio el rumbo de su cabeza y se acercó al oído de Isaac-

¡¿Cuánto tiempo vas a fingir dormir vago?! -Himiko gritó molesta e Isaac se levantó sujetando su oído izquierdo-

¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! -Isaac grito molesto- eso me dolió

Lo sé, pero sabía que estabas fingiendo dormir -dijo Himiko sería- antes de decirte lo que decidió mi padre quiero saber algo primero

Sé lo que dijo, lo escuche todo -dijo Isaac serio- créeme no me importa lo que crean, no sé qué me pasa y no sé si pueda controlarlo, pero tendré que hacerlo

Eso me importa menos -dijo Himiko sería- ¿cómo te sientes?

Me duelen las costillas casi me las rompe y el brazo -dijo Isaac serio-

No me refiero a eso -dijo Himiko calmada, bajo más su aspecto a un más sereno- me refiero a sentimentalmente, que sientes, odio, tristeza, todo eso -Isaac levanto una ceja confundido- es decir por primera vez desde que tienes uso de razón y memoria estuviste frente a tu propio padre me preocupa que te guardes el dolor y el rencor -Isaac se dio la vuelta viendo al techo estaba serio- si te vas a cerrar entonces no sé qué hago aquí

Yo...-dijo Isaac calmado y Himiko le puso atención- siento un poco de felicidad de saber quién es mi padre, pero también siento odio por verlo finalmente y saber que está casado con hijos y con alumnos que lo respetan, ni siquiera se acuerda de mí madre, ni siquiera me recuerda -apretó los puños molesto y se sujetó la cara con una mano- el solo se deshizo de nuestro recuerdo como si fuéramos nada para él eso me genera un gran odio hacia el

No sé cómo te sientes en realidad, pero esto debe ser más difícil para ti, ni sé por todo el dolor que debes estar pasando -dijo Himiko deprimida mientras Isaac solo respiraba un poco agitado- está bien llorar si lo deseas

No quiero guiarme por las emociones de nuevo Himiko -dijo Isaac serio, se levantó y se quedó sentado en la cama sin soltar su cara- yo me siento humillado, me siento insultado y más importante aún me siento dolido...dolido que ni mi propio padre me recuerde...-Himiko solo se entristeció un poco y se acercó a Isaac para abrazarlo del cuello, colocó su cabeza cerca de la suya dejando que tuvieran contacto por un tiempo, del otro lado de la puerta Po estaba escuchando todo y suspiro para después retirarse, pasó el tiempo y todos estaban reunidos en un gran salón adornado con lámparas chinas y demás, todo estaba preparado para una fiesta-

¿Cómo es que vamos a tener una fiesta estilo máscaras mama? -dijo Lu confundida mientras se peinaba la cabeza y luego la cola, estaba usando un vestido chino de color azul pálido con tonos dorados y unas flores dibujadas en su cuerpo-

Según Po este baile se trata de usar vestidos, estar arreglados y usar una máscara para bailar con alguien -dijo Tigresa calmada, ella usaba un vestido chino rojo con tonos dorados, en la cintura tenía una cinta roja oscura- la verdad me sorprende que hayamos rentado vestidos tan rápidos

Si eso fue bueno -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero Himiko ¿por qué no dices nada? -Himiko estaba detrás de ella viendo su nueva Gema, usaba un vestido chino tradicional como el de Lu y su madre, pero este era de un color púrpura con tonos amarillos, al parecer hacia juego con su pelaje, Himiko estaba viendo por la ventaja pensando algunas cosas- ¿Himiko?

¿Eh? ¿Sí qué pasó? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Estabas como ida -dijo Lu confundida- ¿está todo bien?

Sí, sí, eso creo -dijo Himiko tratando de sonar tranquila pero no podía-

¿Te pasó algo hija? Si quieres le digo a tu padre que vaya por un té o algo -dijo Tigresa un poco preocupada-

No es nada mamá, enserio, pero...creo que no lo puedo seguir...guardando -dijo Himiko un poco preocupada-

Oh no estás embarazada de Sparks o uno de esos Shiba ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

¡¿Que?! ¡Por supuesto que no! -Himiko gritó sonrojada- no es eso mamá lo juro por mi garra

Ah qué alivio -dijo Tigresa sonriendo tocando el pecho-

Es solo que...-Himiko vio a Lu un momento y suspiro- Lu perdóname de verdad, pero Isaac me pidió que fuera su pareja en el baile de hoy

¿Y aceptaste? -dijo Lu confundida y un poco sorprendida-

Si...pero es porque creo que solo quiere decirme algo -dijo Himiko nerviosa- no lo tomes a mal por favor sabes que no te dañaría...

Está bien...descuida -dijo Lu calmada- además se cómo es el temperamento de Isaac, si te lo pidió debe ser por algo...por favor...dime que es por algo de Kung fu

Es por terapia...-dijo Himiko nerviosa-

¿Terapia? -dijeron todas las hembras confundidas- ¿por qué requiere terapia? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Porque volvió a perder el control como con Scarge -dijo Lu sorprendida- tienes razón creo que algo de terapia es lo que necesita

Necesita una amiga -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero descuida no lo besare ni haré nada malo

Está bien pero te estaré vigilando hermanita -dijo Lu sonriendo y Himiko asintió riendo un poco, en otro lado Long estaba en una clínica viendo a Gina acostada en una cama, su piel estaba algo pálida y aún parecía que estaba en desnutrición-

Hay Gina perdóname, te falle como Guardián, te falle como novio -dijo Long deprimido, le sujetó la mano con la suya y Gina despertó por un momento-

No me fallaste Long -dijo Gina sonriendo y Long abrió los ojos sorprendido- fuiste por mí eso es lo importante

Que bueno que despertaste hermosa -dijo Long sonriendo-

Me da mucho gusto verte -dijo Gina sonriendo, Long se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Gina sonrío y le regresó el beso mientras los dos ronroneaban un poco, al final se separaron y Long tenía la cabeza pegada a la cabeza de Gina- te extrañé mucho

Yo también -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te han dicho?

Estoy débil tendré que quedarme aquí al menos dos meses, hasta que restablezca mi fuerza, mi peso y mi fuerza, los doctores dicen que si me hubiera quedado así otra semana más hubiera muerto -dijo Gina sonriendo, Long se asustó y sujeto su mano con las suyas- escuche que darán una fiesta

Sí pero no iré -dijo Long serio- me quedaré aquí contigo

Tranquilo -dijo Gina sonriendo y le rasco un poco la mandíbula a Long haciéndolo ronronear- tu diviértete por mí, tu madre me dio suficiente energía estaré bien por hoy, gracias a mi suegra estoy viva

Jajaja si gracias a mama, se lo debo mucho -dijo Long riendo un poco- entonces ¿te quedarás en China por lo menos dos meses más? -Gina asintió y Long suspiro- entonces me quedaré contigo para vigilar que estés bien

Oye escuche que sensei había tenido un hijo hace mucho y que ahora volvió a aparecer –dijo Gina calmada- ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Me molesta –dijo Long algo molesto- realmente me molesta después de todos esos sermones que me dio sobre usar protección -Gina sonrió mientras Hinata estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo hasta que en su mente tuvo una idea y sonrío, se alejó de la puerta y fue a un hotel, entró al cuarto y sonrío-

Bien hija parece que te tengo una misión -dijo Hinata sonriendo frente a ella estaba Hanabi peinándose el pelo de la cabeza y el de la cola, estaba usando un kimono de color rojo fuerte con dibujos de flores amarillas, usaba una cinta negra en la cintura, estaba maquillada ligeramente, cuando termino de peinarse se puso un broche en la cabeza con forma de flor-

¿Una misión? -dijo Hanabi confundida- ¿de qué se trata mamá?

Bueno Long se quiere quedar en China a cuidar a Gina -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Hanabi asintió confundida- ahora que lo pienso...no he tenido un tiempo a solas...con tu sabes quién...-Hanabi levantó una ceja confundida- yo...pensaba que estaría bien que...tú te quedarás a entrenar en el palacio de Jade -Hanabi se quedó congelada por la sorpresa- ¿qué dices?

¡Estás loca mamá! -Hanabi gritó sorprendida- no quiero regresar a casa cargando un bebé mitad panda -se abrazó a si misma algo asustada- no quiero que ese viejo me toque

Tranquila, tranquila no te va a pasar nada -dijo Hinata nerviosa sudando un poco- solo quiero que te quedes en China a cuidar a tu hermano es todo

Mamá tengo mi deber en Japón, no me puedo quedar -dijo Hanabi algo molesta-

Tu padre puedo hacerlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- te quedas con Long y es punto final

Hay que mala eres mama -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco- eeeeeeeeeee -chilló un poco con una voz muy aguada-

Hanabi ¿de dónde sacaste esa voz? -dijo Hinata sorprendida- ese tono es muy desagradable -uso una voz chillona para hablar- francamente debiste sacárselo a tu padre

¡Lo saque de donde saco todo lo loco de una dama! Hanabi grito algo molesta- ¡De ti mamá! –Hinata se quedó sorprendida y con la boca abierta, en otro lado del hotel Sparks estaba siendo arreglado por Byakun-

Bien parece que ya estás -dijo Byakun sonriendo, Sparks estaba usando su traje de siempre pero tenía el pelo brillante y peinado- listo ese es un conquistador, dale el toque juvenil -Sparks solo se pasó la garra por el pelo de las mejillas y la levanto- perfecto

Estoy nervioso papá, no sé si pueda conquistar a una chica -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Nunca digas eso, cuando tenía tu edad todos me conocían por ser un seductor -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ninguna chica se me resistía, bueno solo dos

Si y por eso me dicen que tengo veinte hermanos -dijo Sparks nervioso- es la primera vez que salgo con una chica espero hacerlo bien

Tranquilo hijo, te he enseñado todo lo que se esperó que lo hagas bien, pero ¿cómo puedes estar nervioso si ya antes has estado con una chica? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Eso es diferente, la primera vez solo deje que el celo actuará y el alcohol me guiara -dijo Sparks sonriendo y Byakun se quedó sorprendido- la manzana no caen lejos del árbol -Byakun asintió apretando los labios- bueno pero esta vez es diferente porque voy a bailar y no moviendo la cadera en una sola dirección -movió las caderas de atrás hacia adelante

Ese es mi niño -dijo Byakun riendo un poco- Si te quedaras con Po dos meses

Perdón ¿cómo? -dijo Sparks confundido- ¿me dejaras con el maestro Dragón? ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice mal?

No pero tú madre...y yo pensamos...bueno mi cabeza y mi segunda cabeza pensamos -dijo Byakun sonriendo mientras Sparks parecía un poco traumado- que sería bueno que salieras del palacio por unos días, para que ella y yo tengamos un tiempo como pareja

¿Esto lo pensó mama? ¿O lo pensó tu otra cabeza pa? -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Ambos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ahora te quedas con Po

Ouuuuu podré estar cerca de su hija Himiko y de Lu Ann -dijo Sparks sonriendo- bien pensado pa

Oh que orgulloso estoy -dijo Byakun sonriendo, los dos salieron un rato del hotel mientras Boa estaba peinando a Kajo justo en su cabeza un poco, Kajo estaba usando un vestido verde con bordes negros-

Vaya mi primer baile y estaré no el Guerrero Tigre -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Di que será tu pareja cielo, no quiero pensar lo que te hará ese muchacho -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Pero mamá ya tengo más de 18 ya soy toda una adulta -dijo Kajo nerviosa- no quiero terminar triste y sola como el tío James

¿Que yo que? -dijo James sentado en el suelo comiendo chocolate con la cara toda manchada del dulce- ¿que tengo de malo?

¿Lo ves? No quiero terminar así -dijo Kajo nerviosa-

Tranquila hija solo será un baile, y con el tiempo encontraras una pareja que te quiera y te amé, solo debes soltarte un poco pero no demasiado,...aún no quiero nietos -dijo Boa nerviosa- primero quiero verte en un vestido blanco antes de que tengas una gran barriga

Tranquila mama no soy la maestra Tigresa -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Esa es mi niña, por cierto te quedarás en el palacio de Jade unos meses -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡Me están echando de la casa! ¡No es justo! -Kajo gritó sorprendida-

No, no, todos los Guardianes se reunirán para que Po los pruebe como se debe, esto fue idea de la Maestra Hinata -dijo Boa sonriendo- y ya sabes cómo es ella

Si...está bien mamá -dijo Kajo nerviosa-

Enserio ¿que tengo de malo? -dijo James confundido con la boca llena de chocolate, al hablar escupió un poco de chocolate que cayó en su ropa, en lugar decorado para una fiesta Isaac estaba bebiendo algo de una botella-

Vaya, vaya pero el todo poderoso Isaac está en una fiesta es totalmente inesperado -dijo Kondo sonriendo con burla, Isaac solo se quedó callado viendo a Kondo- deberías estar sorprendido hoy tendré un gran baile con Lu Ann y tú te quedarás solo tirado por ahí -Isaac lo siguió ignorando- escuche que te enfrentaste con el Guerrero del Sol y que fuiste derrotado de una manera tan patética -Lu estaba llenado al lugar hasta que escucho todo lo que decía Kondo, Isaac trataba de mantener la calma pero apretaba tanto la botella que parecía que la rompería-

Mondo mejor guarda silencio -dijo Isaac algo molesto-

¿O qué? -dijo Kondo sonriendo- vamos no tiene nada de malo ser un perdedor, perdiste a la chica y perdiste contra tu propio padre -Isaac ya no lo aguanto y rompió la botella, avanzó y le dio un golpe directo a Kondo en la cara dejando que cayera al suelo con la nariz sangrándole, Lu estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada-

¡Él no es mi padre! -Isaac grito molesto, Lu solo corrió y se colocó entre ellos mientras Himiko trató de acercarse- escúchame Kondo es mejor que no me provoques de nuevo

Maldito -dijo Kondo molesto sujetándose la cara-

Isaac lo siento por eso -dijo Lu nerviosa- pero creo u es mejor que tomar un tiempo a solas para relajarte, mondo ya no lo provoques

¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? -dijo Kondo molesto- ¿por qué siempre él? -le levantó de forma lenta- él te trata de forma errónea, te trata muy mal, es frío y desconsiderado contigo -Lu estaba sorprendida pero también un poco dolida- ¿por qué lo prefieres a él? El qué tal vez nunca sienta algo por ti -Lu bajo las orejas mientras Isaac solo se quedó callado-

Estas equivocado -dijo Isaac serio y Kondo lo vio serio- puede que muchos digan que no siento nada por ella pero quién sabe, el corazón de las personas, no, los sentimientos que tengo pueden cambiar más adelante -Lu se quedó sorprendida igual que Himiko, Kondo por su parte solo abrió la boca pero solo emitía sonidos de alguien ahogándose-

¿Acaso estás admitiendo que puedes enamorarte de Lu? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Posiblemente -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada- pero por esta noche solo soy tu pareja Himiko

Está bien pero...-dijo Himiko confundida- pero ¿qué hay de Lu?

No, está bien yo atenderé a Kondo -dijo Lu nerviosa pero no paraba de sonreír- ¿qué tal si luego tenemos un baile?

Yo no bailo -dijo Isaac serio y Lu se quedó sorprendida- solo quería hablar con Himiko a solas esta noche -Lu solo se quedó decepcionada y triste por su respuesta, en otro lado Long estaba algo molesto viendo el suelo sentado en medio del escenario, en otro lado Hanabi estaba arreglada pero parecía molesta y suspiraba un poco frustrada-

Una dama no debería suspirar de esa manera -de escucho una voz calmada y un poco profunda detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a un lobo de pelo negro azulado de la cabeza, su pelo en la cara era blanco pero en un tono azulado, usaba un pantalón negro, un cinturón color azul claro, una camisa blanca y encima una gabardina azul clara de bordes amarillos con mangas largas ajustadas a sus brazos, tenía guantes negros en las manos y tenía una flor de color roja con él, por ultimo sus ojos eran rojos-

Darién -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, el lobo sonrojo pero Hanabi miro a otro lado inflando las mejillas- ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías una mejor misión que acompañarme a esta salida, Darién a veces eres un desconsiderado

Perdón por eso pero tu padre me encargo una misión -dijo Darién sonriendo nervioso- además hice todo lo que pude para venir aquí lo más rápido posible y traerte esto -le mostró la flor y Hanabi sonriendo sonrojara levemente-

Una rosa roja, es mi flor favorita -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bueno al menos si me escuchas -Darién le puso la flor en la oreja derecha-

Te ves hermosa -dijo Darién sonriendo-

Gracias tú también luces elegante -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- te ves guapo -Darién le tomó la mejilla con cuidado y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se besaron un rato y se separaron sonriendo sonrojados, a lo lejos Izanamy y Hinata los estaban viendo pero Izanamy parecía molesto y Hinata estaba encantada-

Que hermoso momento -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Que pegaditos -dijo Izanamy molesto- aún son muy niñas para tener novios

Ya deja eso, parecía que solo ayer eran un par de niñas pequeñas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y hoy son un par de señoritas que están por recorrer sus propias vidas -Izanamy estaba llorando a mares de forma divertida-

¿A dónde se fueron esos hermosos momentos? -dijo Izanamy llorando y Hinata se reía un poco-

Tranquilo, tranquilo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le rasco la cabeza a Izanamy, Po por su lado estaba entrando acompañados de los demás-

Bien el lugar está listo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿con quién me toca bailar?

Lo siento Po pero hoy no voy a bailar seré chaperona de Kajo y Sparks -dijo Boa sonriendo, mientras Sparks y Kajo estaban sonriendo-

Yo iré a comer algo -dijo James sonriendo- parece que tus hijas tienen una cita cada una -Po solo suspiro un poco-

Entonces...creo que le pediré a Hinata que baile conmigo...-dijo Po sonriendo ligeramente sonrojado-

Creo que ella bailara con Izanamy -dijo Byakun sonriendo y Po se quedó sorprendido-

¡¿Entonces con quien bailo yo?! -gritó Po sorprendido-

Pues con tu esposa, Tigresa -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Hay a mí siempre me toca bailar con la más vieja -dijo Po algo molesto pero no noto que Tigresa llegó al último momento y lo escucho-

¡¿Como que vieja?! -Tigresa gritó molesta y le dio una patada a Po en el trasero haciendo que se quejara- sabes que hoy no tendrás intimidad

No...Tigresa espera...-dijo Po nervioso y Tigresa se alejó un poco- espera eres hermosa si eso eres hermosa mi amor

Ja no me engañaras, me dijiste vieja ahora te quedas solo esta noche -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- busca el lubricante y los pañuelos porque yo no te haré ningún trabajito -Tigresa se retiró con Po siguiéndola-

Tigresa perdón no quise decir eso -dijo Po nervioso- espera hermosa -los demás Guardianes se estaban riendo un poco, mientras Isaac estaba hablando con Himiko en lo que parecía ser un balcón en la parte superior del edificio donde veían todo el escenario-

¿Porque ponerse máscaras? -dijo Himiko sonriendo mientras se ponía una máscara blanca con una luna dibujada en el centro de la frente-

Escuche que las máscaras te ayudan a ocultar sentimientos o una cara de sufrimiento -dijo Isaac calmado- también ocultan los misterios de una persona

Vaya poco profundo -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿tú tienes una máscara? -Isaac mostró una máscara negra de lobo y se la puso- esa es una máscara pero tú tienes una máscara más encima

¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Eres un niño por dentro que ha tenido ganas de llorar, lo sé, lo puedo ver estas sufriendo un poco por dentro -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿has intentado cantar sobre cómo te sientes? -Isaac negó con la cabeza- hazlo vamos desahógate

Bien pero no soy tan bueno -dijo Isaac calmado- _**voy perdiendo la opción de sumarme a la**_ _**gente que no conocía, antes de quedarme sin opciones yo no sabía lo que antes hacía**_ -Isaac canto de forma rápida y de forma clara mientras Himiko quedó sorprendida por su forma de cantar- _**camino un lugar diferente, me deshago de mi valentía dejó atrás todo lo que tenía y me siento más solo que nunca**_

Cantas muy bien vamos sigues, desahógate -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

 _ **Quiero escaparme aquí a un lugar que nadie conoce**_ -Isaac siguió cantando de forma rápida mientras Himiko estaba entendiendo un poco lo que cantaba- _**no quiero ser yo mismo quiero convertirme en alguien más**_ -podría ser que Isaac si era alguien serio y frío pero a veces el demostraba que tenía algunos sentimientos ocultos _, "¿podría ser que esa frialdad era una simple máscara?"_ Pensó Himiko sorprendida- _**solo en esta mascara escondo la sonrisa de este presente, esto es lo que realmente deseamos**_

Himiko esto es tonto...-dijo Isaac algo frustrado pero su respiración era más agitada-

Parece que te estás abriendo vamos sigue -dijo Himiko sonriendo- esto funciona, piensa ¿cómo te sentías de niño? ¿Cómo te sentías al estar solo con tu madre? -Isaac suspiro y vio al cielo oscuro y nublado-

 _ **Incluso si no piensas nada de mí, incluso si no tienes buenos pensamientos, incluso esos pensamientos seguirán bailando en un cielo lleno de recuerdos**_ -Isaac siguió cantando pero parecía que estaba respirando un poco más agitado y la lluvia comenzó a caer, el metió la cabeza en la lluvia dejando que lo mojara- _**Si quieres en las nubes vivirá, por nada odiaras a la lluvia cayendo**_ -Himiko se acercó a Isaac y juntos tocaron el agua de lluvia pero Himiko notó algo en la máscara de Isaac- _**si deseas vivir sin mentir en la oscuridad debes estar solo**_ -Himiko solo abrazo a Isaac pegando su cabeza más a su mentón-

 _ **La soledad absoluta que estás buscando se había vuelto un niño triste, y tú me abrazas y dices...**_ -Isaac siguió cantando pero Himiko no lo soltaba y él le regresó el abrazo- _**"Está bien llorar otra vez" había empezado a querer evitarlo**_ -Isaac se sentía más seguro con Himiko, parecía que no quería soltarla por nada- _**a pesar de estar triste no lloraba, y yo siempre, siempre**_ -Himiko le quitó la máscara revelando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- _**he tenido ganas de llorar, no quiero ocultarlo que va a sentir mi corazón y mi máscara quitar**_ -Himiko dejó las máscaras de ambos a un lado y se acercó a Isaac para darle un beso en los labios mientras Isaac la sujetó del cuerpo y le regresó el beso-


	30. Chapter 30

_**Momentos incómodos**_

En China en medio de la pequeña fiesta que estaban dando los guardianes, Isaac y Himiko se estaban besando, los dos estaban en el segundo piso en un balcón, los dos estaban abrazados sin dejar de besarse, Himiko estaba soltando gemido-

 _¿Que estoy haciendo?_ -pensó Himiko confundida- _No puedo dejar de besarlo, se siente tan...bien pero a la vez incorrecto...no puedo parar de hacerlo_ -Himiko seguía moviendo la boca siguiendo con los besos- _Lo único que puedo sentir es placer, es algo nuevo que no puedo describir, me siento feliz, ansiosa y no puedo parar de gemir entre los besos que nos damos -_ pensó Himiko mientras soltaba más y más gemidos entre besos- _Mi cabeza se siente caliente y mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza, no sé ni que siento correctamente_

Ya...ya...-dijo Himiko cansada e Isaac se detuvo conteniendo la respiración un poco, los dos estaban sonrojados con los ojos brillando un poco- perdón...es que...

También...lo siento...me deje guiar por ti...también para estaba...sensible emocionalmente -dijo Isaac tratando de sonar serio pero respiraba agitado y parecía nervioso-

Está bien pero...hazme un favor...no le vayas a decir a Lu -dijo Himiko sería-

Está bien...-dijo Isaac calmado-

Es enserio blanco promételo -dijo Himiko sería-

Prometo que no le diré nada a Lu Ann -dijo Isaac serio y Himiko suspiro para volver a ponerse la máscara-

Está bien, volvamos a la fiesta pero antes tengo que decirte un par de cosas número uno cantas muy bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo e Isaac asintió- segundo besas muy bien, me gustó mucho para ser mi primer beso -Isaac solo se sonrojó y desvío la mirada- ¿sabes bailar?

No, solo sé que puedo cantar eso es todo -dijo Isaac serio- vamos a la fiesta -Himiko sonrió un poco viendo a Isaac el cual parecía sus no podía quitar una sonrisa minúscula de su cara, en la planta baja Lu Ann estaba ayudando a Kondo a curar sus herida en la cara-

Lamento todo lo qué pasó Lu -dijo Kondo nervioso-

No hay problema -dijo Lu calmada frotando un poco de alcohol en un algodón en la herida de Kondo- pero te digo que deberías tener cuidado con lo qué haces o dices porque un días de estos podrías herir a alguien o podrías provocar que te golpeen

Está bien -dijo Kondo nervioso- pero solo dime... ¿Realmente amas a Isaac? -Lu se quedó congelada- ¿que tanto le ves a ese sujeto?

Es...es realmente difícil de explicar...Kondo, tu solo ves a un guerrero tal vez pero yo veo a un hijo, a un amigo, a alguien que necesita ayuda para abrirse, me recuerda a mi mamá, papá dice que ella solía ser como Isaac pero con su guía se volvió más amorosa y amigable -dijo Lu sonriendo- yo sé que puede ser frío a veces pero él es amable lo sé, sé que debajo de esa coraza fría está un corazón cálido que quiero conocer

Realmente tienes un gran corazón -dijo Kondo sonriendo- por eso eres la Guerrera Dragón -Lu sonrió sonrojada- bueno ve si quieres bailar con Isaac o al menos intentarlo no te detendré por esta vez

Gracias por entenderlo Kondo -dijo Lu sonriendo y se retiró sonriendo-

 _Bueno no importa todo por verla sonreír un momento_ -pensó Kondo sonriendo y luego formó una sonrisa un poco mañosa- _Además tengo el plan más increíble del mundo para sorprenderla -_ en otro lado del salón estaban Po y Tigresa pero Tigresa parecía un poco molesta con Po-

Ya me disculpé como mil veces -dijo Po cansado- ¿cuándo me vas a perdonar?

Hasta que me canse de escuchar que te disculpas por llamarme vieja -dijo Tigresa molesta, Po siguió disculpándose una y otra y otra y otra vez- ya casi llegas te falta poco

Tigresa eres hermosa, has madurado muy bien -dijo Po sonriendo- solo lo dije en el calor del momento perdóname -Tigresa solo cerró los ojos y desvío la cabeza, Po suspiró y luego sonrió- recuerdo algo que te hace reír cuando haces pucheros

No te atrevas -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po le rasco por debajo de la mandíbula, le siguió rascando incluso por debajo de las mejillas- Po...ah...ah...no estás jugando limpio….ah -Tigresa estaba sonrojada y sonreía un poco hasta que comenzó a ronronear, Po sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en el cuello, siguió besando su cuello y luego subió por sus mejillas hasta darle un beso en los labios sujetando sus mejillas, Tigresa ronroneo y le regresó el beso, los dos se siguieron besando un rato más mientras algunos estaban tratando de no ver la escena-

Mírenlos que melosos -dijo Kajo sonriendo sonrojada-

Jamás los había visto así a ninguno -dijo James sonriendo-

A pesar de los años se siguen amando que lindo -dijo Boa sonriendo- pero ¿cómo se lo estará tomando Hinata? -todos vieron a la mesa donde estaba Hinata pero ella estaba siendo abrazada por Izanamy mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él, Hinata estaba sonriendo y parecía que le gustaba estar con Izanamy-

Bueno parece que no le molesta -dijo Byakun sonriendo- oigan ¿y ese que hará? -todos vieron al escenario notando como Kondo estaba subiendo usando una guitarra en su cuerpo-

No sé qué hará pero parece que hará el ridículo -dijo Sparks nervioso, Himiko e Isaac se acercaron a ver que estaba pasando mientras Lu estaba sorprendida-

¿Kondo? ¿Kondo espera que vas a hacer? -dijo Lu nerviosa, Kondo sonrió y levantó el pulgar-

Damas y caballeros está canción se titula Lu Ann mi amor -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Esto va a ser feo -dijo Tigresa preocupada, mientras Po la abrazaba por detrás y se reía nervioso, Kondo estaba tocando la guitarra y comenzó a tocar-

 _Amo a Lu Ann, estoy muy contento por haberla conocido_ -Kondo estaba cantando de una forma muy desafinada, Long, Reon, Hinata, Byakun, Tigresa, Himiko y Sparks se taparon las orejas para no escuchar nada, los demás estaban haciendo casi lo mismo mientras Lu estaba avergonzada- _Lu me ama también_ -a algunos les estaba saliendo una gota de sudor por la pena e Isaac estaba tratando de mantener la calma-

Que horrible...-dijo Po sorprendido con un tic en su ceja derecha, Isao, Izanamy, Darién, Hanabi, Kajo, James e Isaac respiraron hondo y comenzaron a aullar-

¡Aaaauuuuuuuu! ¡Aaaauu auuuuuu! -los lobos comenzaron a aullar mientras los esas soltaron quejas- ¡Ya bájenlo! -Long gritó y le lanzó una manzana dándole justo en la cabeza a Kondo, Kondo se detuvo y se quejó-

¡Oigan ¿por qué me abuchean?! -Kondo gritó sorprendido-

¡Das asco Kondo! -Po gritó desde su lugar-

¡¿Usted también maestro?! ¡Si usted fue el que me dio la idea! -Kondo gritó sorprendido y nervioso-

¡Papá no le des ideas malas a Kondo! ¡Acabó de pasar por mucha vergüenza! -Lu gritó sonrojada completamente-

No tienes de qué avergonzarte Lu Ann, todavía hay muchas más canciones que faltan por tocar -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Todavía faltan más?! -Rena se quejó sorprendida-

¡Ya bájenlo da pena y huele a podrido! -Darién grito sonriendo un poco, mientras Shigure y Long le lanzaban fruta dejándolo manchado de jugo-

Creo que toda la fiesta se acaba de arruinar por completo -dijo Isaac serio-

¡¿Qué has dicho?! -Kondo gritó molesto- Isaac maldito -camino un poco pero se tropezó con una fruta en el suelo y cayó de cara al suelo haciendo reír a unos-

¡Kondo eres un idiota! ¡No te conozco! -Lu gritó y se escondió detrás de Isaac para que no vieran su vergüenza, Himiko solo se estaba riendo, Kondo solo lloro un poco de forma graciosa y se fue batido de fruta-

¿Tú le diste la idea? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si...pero jamás pensé que cantaría tan mal -dijo Po riendo nervioso- descuida Lu estará bien además no estuvo tan mal

Hey, hey Long -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Long lo vio- ¿por qué no vas con Reon y hacen una canción?

Si otôsan -dijo Long calmado- bien pensado, además sería mejor que ese gorila que se puso a cantar -Reon asintió y los dos subieron al escenario-

Bien vamos a animar esta fiesta como solo en mi nación sabemos hacerlo -dijo Long riendo-

¡Aplaudan! ¡Todos aplaudan hasta que las patas les ardan! -gritó Reon sonriendo, la música comenzó a sonar un poco y los presentes estaban sonriendo-

Party in the Ipanema, baby! -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac sonrío un poco igual que Himiko al escuchar la música tocar-  
 _ **I wanna party**_ -Long y Reon comenzaron a cantar un poco mientras caminaban por el escenario- _**I wanna samba**_ -los dos cantaron un poco alto mientras sonreían- _**i wanna party i wanna samba**_

Parece que Long si sabe cantar -dijo Po sonriendo-

Mejor escuchemos que sabe hacer -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

 _ **I wanna party and live my life (my life**_ _)_ -Long y Reon volvieron a cantar pero Reon solo hizo un coro, los demás se estaban acercando al centro para verlos- _**I wanna party (party)**_ -algunos cantaron sonriendo- _**And fly**_ -todos levantaron los brazos moviendo las manos como un aleteo sin dejar de sonreír-

 __ _ **I wanna fly, fly just like a bird**_ -Long canto sonriendo-

 _Pero ya eres un ave_ -dijo Reon sonriendo y Long levantó los brazos creando sus alas de fuego-

 __ _ **Oh yeah, you're right**_ -Long sonrío cantando un poco **-** _ **Fly so high where**_ -Long solo salto y giro en el aire sonriendo viendo al público **-** _ **i need to come down for oxygen**_

 _ **Hey!**_ -todos levantaron un brazo sonriendo-

 _ **Cause once we started**_ -Isaac estaba moviendo un pie y luego la cabeza al ritmo de la canción como si le atrajera el sonido- _**baby, ain no ain't no stoppin then**_ -Long cantó sonriendo y todos estaban siguiéndolo con el ritmo- _**Hey!**_ _-_ todos gritaron levantando un brazo-

 __ _ **Cause I just want to live my life and party**_ -Long cantó sonriendo deslizándose por el escenario, Byakun estaba moviendo la cabeza sonriendo, Boa movía su cuerpo bailando al ritmo de la canción **-** _ **(hey)**_ _-_ todos los machos sonrieron gritando-

 __ _ **All I want is to be free**_ -Izanamy y Hinata estaban bailando juntos moviendo un poco los hombros **-** _ **and rock my body**_ -Long y Reon tenían las espaldas pegadas levantando los brazos y bailando un poco- _**(ok)**_ -Reon sonrío-

 __ _ **Been around the world and I wanna live my life**_ -Isaac estaba sonriendo moviendo el cuerpo dejando confundidas a Himiko y a Lu- _**In Rio Cause in Rio**_ -Isaac levantó su cola y comenzó a moverla parecía que estaba muy feliz- _**In Rio, I realize**_ -Isaac tomo a Lu de sus caderas y la levanto girando un poco, Lu se comenzó a reír un poco y luego Isaac la sujeto de mano derecha-

 _ **I wanna party (party) I wanna samba (party)**_

¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No, no lo sé -dijo Isaac confundido, los dos comenzaron a bailar, pero Isaac no soltaba la mano de Lu en ningún momento-

 __ _ **I wanna party (party) And fly**_ -Isaac atrajo a Lu sujetando su mano, la hizo girar mientras levantaba la mano derecha y Lu termino pegando su espalda al pecho de Isaac-

 __ _ **I'm that samba, samba Master, master, master, master, master**_ -Reon canto sonriendo caminando por el escenario viendo a todos, Isaac y Lu seguían bailando pero Lu se separó e Isaac bailo un poco levanto los brazos y flexiono los brazos mostrando los músculos dejando que Lu riera un poco, Himiko estaba viendo todo cuando Po se acercó-

Hey mira eso se gustan entre ellos -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Isaac y a Lu-

 __ _ **Who shall sound from my ghetto blaster, blaster**_ -Lu movía los brazos por su pecho bailando pero no paraba de sonreír, dio un giro levantando el brazo izquierdo y luego lo bajo- _**Blaster, blaster, blaster**_

¿De qué hablas papá? Isaac a veces dice que no soporta a Lu -dijo Himiko confundida-

Sí pero sé más que eso mi niña -dijo Po sonriendo-

 __ _ **You dance fast, But I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster**_

Tú madre y yo solíamos ser así pero ahora ya no -dijo Po sonriendo- el amor puede llegar a cambiar a dos personas sin que se den cuenta -Himiko solo los vivo bailar-

 __ _ **You're too slow You need to catch up**_ -Reon y Long seguían cantando juntos, mientras Isaac se acercó a Lu y se tomaron de las manos para bailar, Isaac tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara igual que Lu- _**Both: You can dance, and dance, but I?**_

 _ ****_ _ **I wanna party (party) I wanna samba (party)**_ -Long y Reon siguieron cantando mientras el público se estaba divirtiendo, Sparks estaba bailando con Kajo mientras ella se giró y le pasó la punta de la cola por la nariz haciéndolo reír- _**I wanna party (party) I wanna samba (party)**_ -Tigresa y Po estaban bailando también pero Tigresa movía los brazos cerca de su cuerpo, movía sus caderas de un lado a otro junto a sus brazos mientras Po se reía un poco-

 __ _ **I wanna party (party) And live my life (live my life**_ _)_ -Long y Reon cantaron un poco más lento esta vez mientras bailaban moviendo el cuerpo- _**I wanna party (party) And fly**_ -Long levantó los brazos moviendo las manos como un aleteo-

 __ _ **Whoa(x8)**_ _-_ todos se estaban moviendo de acuerdo, pero Himiko comenzaba a sentirse un poco extraña al ver a Isaac y a Lu juntos- _**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_ -Isaac estaba bailando un poco más rápido con Lu y los dos giraron para que Isaac al final levantará a Lu-

 __ _ **La ya la ya la ya**_ -Lu comenzó a cantar liberando un ligero brillo dorado de su cuerpo, Isaac parecía sorprendido- _**la ya la ya la ya la**_ -Isaac la bajó con cuidado y la dejo frente a él, el cuerpo de Lu seguía brillando y ella abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos verdes Jade brillando con más fuerza- _**la ya la ya la ya la**_ -Isaac parecía que estaba hipnotizado por Lu, los dos se estaban acercando mientras la música estaba acabando, Himiko solo vio como Isaac y Lu se terminaron besando de forma corta haciendo que se enojara sin razón, ella iba a decir algo pero Tigresa sujeto a Isaac de la cola y lo jaló con fuerza-

¡Aaaa ¿qué hace?! -Isaac grito sorprendido y se volteó a ver a Tigresa muy molesta- maestra -Lu estaba sonriendo tocándose los labios pero Tigresa parecía furiosa-

¿Cómo pudiste besar a mi hija? -dijo Tigresa muy molesta- no te aceptamos en el palacio para eso, ella aún es muy chica para tener novio y menos uno que podría ser una bestia calenturienta

¿Bestia calenturienta? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si, una fea y horrible bestia calenturienta ya para eso tenemos a Po -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po Sol levanto las manos confundido-

Ya relájate solo fue un beso -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¡No estás autorizada para besar chicos! -Tigresa gritó molesta-

Oh ya tengo más de veinte y te aseguro que ya puedo elegir a quien besar -dijo Lu sonriendo- yo elegí besarlo está bien para mi

Chicas, chicas, chicas -dijo Po nervioso y se puso entre las dos- miren escuchen sé que es un momento muy tenso así que vamos a calmarnos un momento -Tigresa estaba gruñendo y apretó la cola de Isaac haciendo que se quejara un poco- vamos Tigresa los dos son jóvenes está bien que ya vayan pensando en parejas solo un poco

Es culpa de ambos, Isaac sufrirá un castigo te lo aseguro -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¿Y qué le vas a hacer ponerle un bozal? -dijo Po confundido y Tigresa sonrió de forma maligna, a la mañana todos estaban reunidos menos Lu y Tigresa, en cambio Himiko parecía que no paraba de reír, a su derecha estaba Isaac usando un bozal de cuero que le tapaba toda la boca-

Ya no le propongas ideas a mamá -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Perón Isaac solo será hasta que se le baje la locura a mi esposa -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso pero Isaac le gruño- perdón ¿dónde están tu hermana y tu mamá?

Lu estaba dormida pero mamá dijo algo de neutralizar a Lu...-dijo Himiko confundida, Po levantó una ceja confundido pero se escuchó un grito de parte de Lu-

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Ayuda! -Lu salió corriendo a dos patas de una esquina y cayó detrás de Po- ¡Ayúdame papá, mamá ya se volvió loca!

¿Loca? Es un poco tarde para eso hija -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡¿Lu Ann dónde estás?! -Tigresa salió corriendo con algo en las manos y parecía que era una pantaleta de metal- ¡Ahí estas! ¡Jovencita quédate quieta que esto es por tu bien!

¡Sálvame papi! -Lu gritó asustada y Po solo levanto una ceja confundido-

¡Alto! -Po gritó asustado y levantó una mano- ¡Atrás fiera atrás! -Tigresa se detuvo un poco y lo vio- ¿qué es lo que traes ahí? ¿Qué le quieres hacer a Lu?

Es un cinturón de castidad se lo voy a poner -dijo Tigresa molesta mostrando el cinturón metálico mientras Po se quedó sorprendido y se escucharon risas de parte de los Guardianes y el equipo de Long que estaban detrás de ellos, Lu se sonrojó un poco al ver a su madre con eso y sus intenciones-

Ok hija no puedo hacer nada déjatelo poner -dijo Po calmado-

¡¿Que?! -Lu gritó sorprendida-

Lu lo siento mucho pero para que tu madre no me mate tendrás que dejártelo poner es normal, solo déjatelo un mes y ya no pasa nada -dijo Po calmado y Lu se enojó con el pero Isaac le gruño molesto mostrando el bozal que tenía, Lu solo se quedó sorprendida y suspiro-

Está bien...ponme esa cosa...-dijo Lu nerviosa, Tigresa la sujetó de la mano y se la llevó, minutos más tarde Lu regresó caminando de forma de extraña, tenía las piernas abiertas y caminaba sin mover bien las piernas- esta cosa...pica...creo que debiste ponerle talco...primero...ma -algunos se estaban riendo un poco apretando los dientes-

Bueno nuestro barco está listo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- los medicinas están en el barco, aquí nos despedimos -Himiko y Lu solo vieron a Isaac el cual solo estaba viendo a Izanamy un poco molesto-

Bien nos veremos en un tiempo Po y jóvenes guerreros, también amigos nos veremos después -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bien Long recuerda escuchar al maestro del palacio de Jade y no dejes que se meta al cuarto de tu hermana -le rasco la cabeza y luego le movió las mejillas-

Está bien mama evitare que el maestro Po le haga algo malo a mi hermana Hanabi -dijo Long sonriendo-

No necesito protección mamá, puedo atarlo de manos y pies, atarle el hocico y luego castrarlo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Yo sé que puedes querida -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le tallo la cabeza peinándola un poco hasta que quedó lista- lista hermosa como siempre -Hanabi sonrió un poco igual que Izanamy- ¿todos tienen sus cosas? -Hanabi y Long mostraron unas maletas con ellos- bien descuida Long Gina estará en el Valle de La Paz así que puedes ir a visitarla cuan quieras -Long asintió sonriendo- ahora los dos despídanse de papá -Po levantó una ceja confundido, Hanabi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Izanamy, Long e Izanamy chocaron sus puños, Izanamy le sujetó el cuello a Long y le rasco la cabeza haciéndolo reír-

¿Papa? ¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son así? -dijo Po sorprendido, Himiko solo sonrió y levantó los brazos confundida-

Bien hija cuídate te veremos en un par de meses -dijo Boa sonriendo- solo protégete y grita si algo malo te llega a pasar, manda una carta todos los días -comenzó a llorar un poco-

Tranquila mamá voy a estar bien -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Lo sé... ¡Mi bebe! -Boa gritó llorando y sujeto a Kajo del cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que se pusiera un poco azul- ¡Mi bebe! ¡No te vayas mi bebe!

Mamá...mama...no puedo respirar -dijo Kajo algo abogada y cansada-

Boa déjala no puede respirar -dijo James nervioso, la estaba tratando de desatar a Boa del cuerpo de Kajo pero apenas podía- ya déjala

¡No quiero! ¡Es mi bebe! -Boa gritó llorando, Kajo se estaba poniendo un poco azul por la falta de aire, le dio un ligero abrazo a Boa y ella la soltó por un momento-

Estaré bien mama, descuida no dejaré que el maestro Dragón se meta a mi cama ni me haga nada malo -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

¡Otra vez con eso! ¡¿Que he hecho para ganarme ese tipo de reputación?! -Po gritó sorprendido, todos lo vieron levantando una ceja, Izanamy señaló a Long y luego a Tigresa- si ya era una pregunta retórica

Una buena pregunta es ¿por qué todos se estas despidiendo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Hijo cuídate mucho iré a verte cuando pueda, mándale cartas a tu madre todos los días, si te sientes mal ya sabes cómo cuidarte -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Entendido papá -dijo Sparks sonriendo- te prometo que seré más fuerte -Byakun sonrió complacido por su hijo-

Cuídalo bien Po lo dejo en tus manos -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Adiós mis bebes -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le dio un beso a Long en la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hanabi-

Esperen...esperen ¿por qué me los dejan a mí? -dijo Po confundido-

Porque tú los vas a cuidar por dos meses -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- que te vaya bien

¡Esperen! ¡Yo nunca acepté esto! -gritó Po sorprendido-

Ni modo ahora te aguantas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- además es bueno para ti

Ooooo vamos -dijo Po sorprendido- es verdad -se acercó a Izanamy- por cierto quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, Izanamy solo asintió y los dos se alejaron un poco para quedar cubiertos lejos de los demás, parecía que hablaron por unos minutos y luego los dos salieron caminando algo serios- ¿entendiste? Todo será necesario -Izanamy asintió calmado- confió en ti -los dos estrellaron sus brazos sonriendo- bien entrenare a los Nuevos Guardianes

Genial más bocas más que alimentar -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¿qué significa esto para mí?

Que tu esposo no puede mantener los pantalones puestos y no puede dejar de mover las caderas cada vez que ve a una hembra -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Tigresa se molestó un poco por su comentario pero prefirió quedarse callada-

Genial ahora esto será más complicado -dijo Po nervioso- ¿me pregunto cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante?

Yo si podría tener una idea -dijo Hinata calmada, después de una pequeña fiesta y de algunos acontecimientos todos estaban acampando durante su viaje al valle de La Paz, Po se quedó a meditar y tuvo una vision-

 _ **Visión de Po (Triage X OST - Kirakira)**_

Lu estaba cansada y tirada en el suelo viendo una mancha de sangre en el suelo, tenía el bastón de Po en sus manos, su ropa estaba un poco rota, se veía un poco mayor, el pelo de sus mejillas era un poco largo y tenía unos aretes de oro con una joya redonda colgando, el lugar donde estaba parecía ser un pueblo destruido y había casas quemadas-

No...no...-Lu se quejó y se levantó con dificultad- no te lo puedo perdonar...no te lo perdonaré -el Valle de La Paz estaba siendo atacado parecía que de un punto se veía una energía negra y roja, la energía negra aumentaba de tamaño-

Confió en ti -dijo Himiko sonriendo viendo a Isaac el cual estaba serio, había aguas termales donde Sai se lanzó al agua salpicando todo cerca de Isaac dejándolo algo mojado, Isaac se sumergió y nado por un tiempo en una piscina, cuando se salió se topó con las piernas de Lu Ann, Lu estaba usando una toalla de baño nada más y ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina de aguas termales-

El gran cañón...-dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Isaac eres un pervertido! -Lu gritó sonrojada-

Se aproxima un peligro muy grande debemos estar listos -dijo Po serio viendo a los Nuevos Guardianes frente a él- Long te espera un gran reto -Long estaba serio viendo a un tono de pelo negro y rojo con grandes cuernos negros mientras sujetaba a Gina del cuello- para ser un Guardián de Nivel Maestro debes saber quién eres en verdad

Si se quién soy...-dijo Long serio, estaba cubierto de fuego y sus alas se volvieron más grandes- no soy un tigre de apellido Ping, ¡Yo soy un Shiba! -Long estaba expulsando fuego de su cuerpo formando un tornado y apareció una marca de flecha en su frente y sus ojos se volvieron rojos-

Volveremos a ver al tío Grulla, a mi madrina Víbora y al tío Mono -dijo Himiko sonriendo mientras Lu asentía, Lu estaba en la gran muralla viendo todo lo que se podía, Isaac estaba muy pálido con los labios morados- a Isaac no le queda mucho si una cobra lo mordió

¡El bebé ya viene! -Tigresa gritó asustada y Kajo se puso morada mientras Hanabi se mordía las uñas asustada-

¡Isaac ahora eres mi prometido! -gritó Lu sonriendo mientras se formaban corazones en su cabeza-

¡Nooo! -Isaac grito asustado con los ojos casi en blanco-

Isaac eres mi novio -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Voy a voy a...-dijo Isaac sorprendido en medio de la noche-

¿A hacer ejercicio? -dijeron todos sus compañeros del palacio de Jade-

No, a vomitar -dijo Isaac a punto de vomitar-

Perdóname...mamá...-dijo Isaac llorando arrastrándose por el suelo en medio de una noche lluviosa, estaba dejando una mancha de sangre- realmente...perdóname...-Isaac estaba muy triste vendado de todo el cuerpo, el viento paso e Izanamy estaba frente a él-

Si no tienes cuidado el poder oscuro dominará todo tu ser -dijo Izanamy serio, Isaac grito envuelto en un poder negro y rojo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sujeto a Lu del cuello, Lu estaba sangrando de sus heridas y estaba llorando- tendrás que venir conmigo -Isaac estaba de rodillas frente a Izanamy llorando un poco- te enseñaré como a uno de mis alumnos

Solo que quede claro lo hago por venganza -dijo Isaac serio, se veía usando ropa negra, el pantalón negro, un cinturón blanco, una chamarra de manga larga negra de bordes blancos brillantes, y el pelo de la cabeza lo tenía más largos en puntas largas y gruesas, tenía una punta gruesa en la mejilla izquierda y tres delgadas y largas en la cara casi tapando su ojo derecho, el pelo de su cabeza se veía más alborotado, se veía más musculoso pero delgado-

Esto lo hago por venganza, se equivocaron yo jamás fui un héroe ahora voy a matarlos -Isaac sujeto la espada Shibari Mangetsu con su mano derecha y la espada de los héroes con la izquierda-

Si vas por ese camino entonces yo seré tu oponente mi amor -dijo Lu sería quedándose en guardia, pero ahora usaba no sólo el bastón de Po si no el traje del maestro de Chi de Po, se colocó en guardia frente a Isaac- _**fin de la visión-**_

Ya veo tendrás tus pruebas más difíciles Lu -dijo Po serio-


	31. Chapter 31

_**La convivencia con los nuevos Guardianes**_

Era de noche en el palacio de Jade, todos los Guardianes habían llegado junto a Po, Tigresa, Kondo e Isaac, Long tenía una mochila en la espalda, Hanabi un bolso, Sparks una maleta y Kajo también tenía una mochila, todos pasaron al patio principal y Po se dio la vuelta sonriendo-

Bueno primero que nada...bienvenidos al palacio de Jade -dijo Po sonriendo- supongo que sus padres les habrán contado mucho sobre este lugar o me equivoco

Mi papá me contó historias de aquí hubo una gran batalla -dijo Sparks sonriendo- aquí fue donde el maestro Po recibió su tema y siempre se daban algunas peleas -Po se cruzó de brazos sonriendo orgulloso-

Mi mamá me contó que aquí a veces se reunían para eventos felices -dijo Kajo sonriendo- pero no me había dicho nada de que era un centro de entrenamiento, pensé que era más una posada para viajeros -Po se quejó y casi se cae de cara al suelo mientras Tigresa se golpeó la cara-

Supongo que han oído hablar de los cinco furiosos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa-

Mamá me comentó que solo eran un bicho, un mono, un ave patas falta, una víbora y un tigre macho que fingían pelear -dijo Long calmado y Tigresa se enojó-

¡Hay niño malcriado! ¡Tu madre no sabe mostrar respeto! -Tigresa molesta mientras expulsaba fuego del cuerpo- yo fui una de los cinco furiosos anteriores, yo soy la maestra Tigresa una de las maestras más fuerte de toda China

También la más vieja -dijo Long sonriendo-

También la más vieja -dijo Tigresa seria- ¡¿Como que la más vieja?! ¡Vieja tu madre! -Po estaba cerrando los ojos tratando de no reír-

Tigresa...Tigresa...-Hanabi estaba repitiendo el nombre pensando un poco- recuerdo que mi papá me contaba algo sobre ella, decía que era duda, fuerte, centrada y poderosa -Tigresa sonrió complacida-

Ven creo que su padre si sabe cómo educar a sus hijos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿que más te dijo Izanamy?

Dice que la recuerda como una bruta busca pleitos -dijo Hanabi calmada y Tigresa se sorprendió- dice que tiene recuerdos de Tigresa peleando con una loba en el palacio pero solo para ver quién era las radical, que terminó quemando la cocina -Tigresa bajo la cabeza avergonzada recordando lo que había pasado hace años cuando dejo la cocina hecha un desastre- sus guisos eran mortales tanto que derretían la madera, dice que una vez le dio una galleta verde que lanzó por la ventana y mató un inocente árbol -Tigresa bajo la cabeza a un más con algunas marcas moradas en su cabeza-

Si recuerdo algo como eso -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Si también recuerdo que mama preparo un pastel...no deje de ir al baño seis veces a la hora por tres días -dijo Himiko adolorida sujetándose el estómago de solo recordarlo-

Así ya recordé algo -dijo Long sorprendido golpeando una palma con su puño de forma suave- otôsa me contó que...la maestra Tigresa se tiro un súper gas que se convirtió en una bola de fuego que casi destruye todo el Valle -los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y luego comenzaron a reír mientras Tigresa estaba roja de la vergüenza-

Si...ya lo recuerdo...papa nos contó que esa bola de fuego casi destruye el Valle pero el la detuvo -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco-

¡Ya dejen de burlarse eso pasó hace mucho! ¡Ya todos váyanse a dormir! -Tigresa gritó molesta viendo a todos-

Bueno ya oyeron a la vieja -dijo Long calmado, Kajo se reía un poco pero Tigresa estaba muy molesta- ¿dónde dormiremos?

Buen punto -dijo Po confundido- bien les mostraré los cuartos -todos lo siguieron a la zona de los dormitorios donde los demás furiosos estaban entrando a sus cuartos- Alumnos

Buenas noches maestros -dijeron todos los presentes Sai estaba saliendo de un cuarto con una bandeja con un vaso y un plato vacíos-

¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? -dijo Eagle sonriendo, Lu sonrió sonrojada y levanto los dedos en signo de paz, Himiko se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, en cambio Isaac estaba serio con el bozal todavía- creo que sus caras hablan por sí solas

Disculpe pero… ¿quiénes son ellos? -dijo Tom confundido-

Ellos son los nuevos Guardianes -dijo Po sonriendo, Sai, Tom y Eagle se quedaron en silencio sorprendido y luego saludaron a los jóvenes-

Bienvenidos al palacio de Jade, es todo un honor tenerlos aquí -dijo Sai sonriendo-

No se molesten el honor es nuestro y lamentamos entrar así a su casa -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Es verdad espero que nos llevemos bien -dijo Kajo nerviosa-

Lo mismo digo pero me gustaría dormí un poco -dijo Hanabi cansada, los demás fueron asintiendo dándole la razón-

Está bien, bueno no tengo muchas habitaciones disponibles así que algunos de ustedes tendrán que compartir habitación -dijo Po calmado- bien Himiko y Lu compartirán habitación con Eagle

Está bien maestro -dijo Eagle calmada-

Por mí no hay problema -dijeron Lu y Himiko sonriendo-

Bien ya tenemos tres habitaciones -dijo Po calmado-

Disculpe pero Long y yo podemos compartir habitación ya que hemos crecido como hermanos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Ella tiene razón, cuando éramos niños nos bañábamos juntos -dijo Long sonriendo-

¡¿Se bañaban juntos?! -gritaron Tom, Kondo y Sai sonriendo- ¡¿Hasta qué edad?! -se acercaron sonriendo respirando agitados y sonrojados-

¿Por qué quieren saber eso? -dijo Long confundido-

Sólo dinos -dijeron los tres sonriendo-

Creo que nos seguíamos bañando cuando tenía 12 y ella tenía 18 -dijo Long calmado- fue cuando nació mi hermana menor -Sai, Tom y Kondo gritaron sonrojados mientras caían al suelo golpeando el suelo con los puños- eh ¿ahora qué les pasa?

¡Estamos celosos! -gritaron los tres llorando- yo quería tener a un hermana menor que me diera un baño, o al menos una hermosa señorita que me cuidara de esa forma -dijo Sai triste y deprimido-

¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? -dijo Tom llorando-

Trío de descarados -dijo Hanabi molesta, Kajo solo se reía un poco, Isaac por su lado dejó el circo y se fue caminando a su cuarto, Hanabi solo lo vio y suspiro- bueno yo me retiro tengo mucho sueño, Long vámonos

Entendido, buenas noches a todos -dijo Long sonriendo-

Buenas noches hijo -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa no dijo nada solo vio a Long sería-

Buenas noches maestro Po -dijo Long calmado y entro a su cuarto con Hanabi, Po solo suspiro, los demás se fueron retirando a sus cuartos quedando en silencio de momento, Po se retiró con Tigresa a su propio cuarto, Long y Hanabi estaban viendo que solo tenía una cama, Hanabi salió un momento y regresó con una cama del almacén y la dejo frente a la de Long-

Ha mucho mejor -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, se quitó la camisa mientras Long solo se dejaba su pantalón y se recostó viendo el techo suspirando, Hanabi suspiró relajando sus senos libres de vendas- libertad -se colocó su camisa y se acostó- ¿cómo te sientes?

Sobre...-dijo Long calmado-

Bueno estás aquí y estás viendo a tu padre biológico debes sentir algo -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Me siento como un invitado más en la casa del maestro -dijo Long calmado- no sé qué estaba pensando mamá al mandarme a este lugar, lo que me sorprende es que haya convencido a otôsan para esto

Mamá y papá deben tener sus razones hermano pequeño -dijo Hanabi calmada- de seguro es parte de un plan de papá, solo se paciente

Nee -chan sabes bien que soy muy impaciente -dijo Long calmado, se dio la vuelta viendo por la ventana- ¿cómo te sientes al saber que tienes un medio hermano de verdad?

Él no es mi hermano, puede tener la sangre de un Shiba pero no lo conozco, no sé quién es, no sé de dónde viene -dijo Hanabi calmada- lo único que sé es que es otro lobo más, el único que hermano menor que tengo es a ti

Entiendo -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿qué crees que estén haciendo otôsan y okaasan? -Hanabi levantó los hombres- pero es raro que nos hayan dejado venir, todavía están Isao, Jeanne y Rena en casa

En realidad Jeanne e Isao tienen un evento de la escuela que dura una semana encerrados en la escuela pueden ir a verlos para darles apoyo moral -dijo Hanabi calmada- también escuché algo extraño...-Long levantó las orejas confundido- papá le dijo a Rena que la enviaría a ella y a Shigure a una descanso tras la misión técnicamente tendrían el palacio para ellos

Bueno deben tener sus motivos -dijo Long calmado- buenas noches nee chan mañana entrenamiento sencillo

Calentamiento nada más, buenas noches Long -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, en la habitación de Himiko, Lu y Eagle las tres estaban despiertas hablando-

Entonces...él me cargo en sus brazos...y me bajo mientras cantaba hasta que lo bese, él no se quejó y me dejo besarlo -dijo Lu sonrojada y sonriendo-

Vaya jamás pensaría que Isaac fuera capaz de eso -dijo Eagle sonriendo- ¿No es una buena noticia Himiko? -Himiko por su parte estaba nerviosa y desviaba la mirada sin decir nada- ¿Himiko estás bien?

¿Que? A si, si, si estoy bien -dijo Himiko nerviosa- es que hoy fue un día muy largo tengo algo de sueño chicas -Eagle la vio confundida mientras Lu solo estaba en las nubes-

Bueno está bien de todas maneras debemos dormir dentro de tres días debemos hacer la ceremonia -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿Ceremonia? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿de qué ceremonia estás hablando?

Sencillo -dijo Lu sonriendo- la ceremonia de gracias, debemos dar las gracias por el bebé de mamá que nacerá dentro de poco, el haber encontrado el amor, el de ser Guardianas y tener a nuestro hermano Long de regreso

Es verdad hace tiempo que no veo a Long, se puso algo guapo -dijo Eagle sonriendo, Himiko estaba calmada escuchando todo- solo falta que Isaac este en tus manos

¡Si! -Lu gritó sonriendo, Himiko suspiró y cerró los ojos para dormir, en cambio Isaac tenía problemas para dormir, estaba dando vueltas a la cama, el bozal se lo había quitado y lo había dejado a un lado, solo giraba en la cama y miraba al techo suspirando-

 _Es mucho que procesar_ -pensó Isaac nervioso, a su cabeza muriendo algunos recuerdos-

 _ **Recuerdos de Isaac-**_

Po estaba trabajando hasta que se metió un dedo en la nariz y se la comenzó a picar-

 _Isaac me enteré que tú padre estaba por ahí cerca, también veo que ya sabias de él ¿cómo te sentiste al verlo? -_ dijo Po calmado mientras algunos lo vieron confundidos _-_

 _¿Mi padre?_ -dijo Isaac confundido-

 _¿El padre de Isaac estuvo aquí? -_ dijo Lu sorprendida-

 _Si él puede acabar fácilmente con un ejército si se lo propone -_ dijo Po calmado-

 _¿Y cómo se llama? -_ dijo Isaac serio y Po lo vio sin quitar el dedo de su nariz _\- ¿cómo se llama mi padre? ¿En dónde está? -_ Hanabi y Long estaban saliendo del barco un momento para ver qué pasaba, Hanabi por su lado estaba usando su traje de combate-

 _¿Que? ¿Ni si quiera se presentó contigo? -_ dijo Po sonriendo _\- bueno es típico de él, escucha Isaac el nombre de tu padre es Raizar Izanamy Shiba, El Samurái del sol_

 _¿Izanamy? -_ dijo Isaac confundido _-_

 _¡Eres el hijo del Guerrero del Sol! -_ gritaron todos sorprendidos dejando a Isaac sorprendido _-_

 _¡Tu padre es un hombre de una gran reputación! -_ Eagle grito asustada _-_

 _¡Ahora sé porque es así! -_ Kondo grito sorprendido y con la voz muy aguda mientras unos fluidos salían de su nariz-

 _¡Su papá es un tipo de renombre! -_ dijo Tom sorprendido por igual, en Isaac parecía que sus ojos habían perdido todo color de su iris, otro recuerdo pasó por su mente mostrando a Tigresa frente a él-

 _Tú madre amaba mucho a tu padre, pero el temor de perderlo o a ti en un combate a un ataque a la familia es lo que más temía en su vida_ -dijo Tigresa calmada- _no sé bien sus razones pero al final abandonó a tu padre_ -Isaac solo apretó los puños molesto, después de eso pasó la imagen de Byakun, Po e Izanamy hablando-

 _Una duda ¿qué conexión tiene conmigo? Él me dijo que le ocasione un gran dolor a su madre y que quería venganza ¿les suena eso?_ -dijo Izanamy confundido y los dos maestros se vieron confundido y luego a Izanamy-

 _Dinos ¿el nombre de Luceli te suena?_ -dijo Po confundido-

 _No, ¿por qué me sonaría ese nombre?_ -dijo Izanamy serio-

 _Por nada, debió confundirte con alguien más_ -dijo Po calmado, Izanamy asintió y se retiró, Byakun solo vio a Po serio-

 _¿Él no lo sabe? Pero si cuando nació estaba muy contento_ -dijo Byakun serio-

 _Byakun en la anterior Guerra contra Berseck Izanamy hizo un pacto con el Dios Izanagi_ -dijo Po serio- _y como bien sabes para tener algo primero debes darle algo a cambio_

 _¿Entonces el dio los recuerdos de su esposa y de su hijo por poder?_ -dijo Byakun sorprendido y Po asintió serio- _no puedo creerlo, sabía que él pedía algo a cambio pero jamás pensé que sería capaz de darle algo como eso_

 _Ni yo, pero supongo que deshizo su dolor_ -dijo Po calmado, Isaac solo estaba escuchando todo mientras cerraba los ojos **-** _ **fin del recuerdo**_ _-_

 _Será mejor que hable con mi madre_ -pensó Isaac serio, mientras ellos dormían tranquilamente, en la playa donde había sido la pelea contra los piratas se escuchaban algunas quejas de un macho, donde Po había peleado había un agujero donde se podía ver a alguien saliendo del agujero, era Scarge, Scarge estaba saliendo arrastrándose del suelo-

Maldición...maldición...esos malditos sujetos...me las pagarán...-dijo Scarge molesto saliendo del agujero, alguien estaba acercándose y se agachó para verlo-

Vaya, vaya, vaya parece que el gato es más difícil de matar -dijo una hembra en un tono sarcástico-

Cállate y sácame de aquí...Valk -Valk estaba frente a Scarge usando una camisa blanca, uña pantalón negro, con protección de cuero negro en las piernas y encima una gabardina negra abierta del pecho mostrando más de la mitad del busto- sácame ya

Vaya qué haces mucho escándalo, War quiere verte así que por eso seré amable y te sacaré de ahí -dijo Valk sonriendo, expulsó algo de energía verde y envolvió a Scarge con ella, lo atrajo y se lo llevó- ¿Capturaste al muchacho? Obvio no -Valk se reía un poco pero Scarge le estaba gruñendo- bueno su destino ya está siendo pensado, War tiene un plan

¿Cuál es ese plan ahora? -dijo Scarge molesto-

Primero lo primero, necesitamos que te recuperes, una vez que estés al cien por ciento iras a capturar a los doce maestros del chi -dijo Valk sería- no queremos errores, queremos a los doce pronto para el plan, si no el plan tendrá que retrasarse tres años

No fallaré ¿pero qué hay del chico? -dijo Scarge serio-

Cuando sea el momento sabremos qué hacer con el -dijo Valk sonriendo, la noche para todos paso de forma normal, Po por su parte despertó de forma tranquila y se quedó sentado en la cama, Tigresa se despertó y lo vio-

¿Qué pasa mi amor? -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿volviste a soñar que te comía un dumpling parlante?

No -dijo Po un poco serio- tuve una visión de Isaac y no fue buena

¿Que viste? -dijo Tigresa preocupada- ya sabes que desde que obtuviste el Modo Sabio del Guerrero Dragón puedes tener visiones del futuro y estás siempre se cumplen

Me temo que Isaac tiene dos opciones en su camino, debo ayudarlo -dijo Po calmado-

Pero es su camino, no puedes meterte en el -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Tal vez no, pero es mi alumno y mi amigo lo ayudaré como sea -dijo Po calmado, Tigresa asintió sonriendo-

Había olvidado que tú eres un maestro de buen corazón fue por eso que me case contigo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió sonriendo y le dio un beso- ¿ya es hora de empezar el entrenamiento?

Todavía no, descansa otro poco recuerda que debes descansar -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa asintió para quedarse dormida de nuevo, Po solo vio por la ventana estaba algo inquieto y preocupado, apenas estaba amaneciendo y Po salió al patio principal, respiró hondo y se relajó- cuanta calma, paz y tranquilidad -estaba contento cuando de repente te de escucho un fuerte impacto y a su derecha se vio una explosión- La Paz me duró poco ¿ahora qué pasó?

En la parte baja del palacio, cerca del bosque se veía indicios de una pelea, Po levantó una ceja confundido y solo vio como Long y Hanabi estaban peleando de forma rápido en un intercambio de golpes, Long solo giro lanzando una patada disparando una onda de viento, Hanabi saltó esquivando el ataque, el ataque de Long corto un árbol en dos, Hanabi se sorprendió pero Long avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un golpe, Hanabi solo levanto las manos deteniendo el golpe con ellas, Hanabi lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo lanzó al suelo, Long cayó a cuatro patas pero Hanabi golpe el suelo liberando una línea de rocas, Long solo las esquivo pero Hanabi estaba detrás de él y le dio una tecleada con el hombro derecho estrellándolo en las rocas con fuerza y las destruyo con el cuerpo, Long se quejó y Hanabi se alejó de un salto quedando de pie y Long se quejó levantándose-

Hay que agresividad -dijo Long calmado y adolorido-

Recuerda que debes estar preparado para todo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bien técnica especial, el blanco será...será,..-vio a los lados notando que había rocas y algunos árboles- las rocas -Long asintió calmado, Hanabi dobló un poco sus piernas y extendió los brazos- Kamehame...-retrajo las manos a la derecha creando una bola azul de energía, Long suspiró y retrajo la mano derecha mientras doblaba sus rodillas, en su mano derecha se comenzó a formar una esfera roja que comenzó a girar un poco dejando resplandores en su cuerpo- ¡Ha!

¡Shuriken de fuego! -Long gritó lanzando la esfera, los dos dispararon sus ataques mientras Po solo apareció frente a los dos, giró su báculo y le dio un golpe a cada ataque desviándolo a la derecha y a la izquierda, los dos ataques explotaron en el campo dejando una ligera cortina de humo- detuvo los ataques

Vaya nada mal -dijo Po sonriendo- me impresionan -vio la destrucción que habían dejado los ataques y solo sonrió- su nivel si es considerado un poco alto

Eso se debe a que hemos entrenado duro desde los 5 años -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- por cierto Long -Long la vio calmado- ese ataque no fue el shuriken de fuego, debías usar más poder

Trate de hacer el kamehameha pero recuerda que a mí no me sale bien si no me concentro, trate de hacer el shuriken de fuego pero con menor fuerza para no destruir nada -dijo Long calmado-

Por cierto deberían de lanzar ataques van a despertar a mi esposa -dijo Po calmado-

Lo sentimos -dijeron los dos calmados-

No importa vengan conmigo, hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento con los guardianes -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos asintieron, lo siguieron rumbo al palacio- ¿cuánto tipo llevan entrenando?

Unos treinta minutos -dijo Long calmado- nosotros dormimos ocho horas exactas, entrenamos poco antes de que salga el sol y terminamos hasta que es de noche

Eso suena a mucho trabajo -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿porque llevan esas ropas? Parece que les quitan movilidad

Son ropas especiales que resisten los golpes, son como armaduras hechas telas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero la gabardina que traigo puesta está hecha como protección contra el fuego

¿Qué hay de ti Long? ¿Conoces alguna técnica de tu madre? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Solo se las alas del fénix y la shuriken de fuego, mi madre no tiene muchas técnicas -dijo Long calmado, los tres siguieron hasta que llegaron al palacio, después de un rato los jóvenes Guardianes estaban frente a Po en una fila, los cinco furiosos quienes eran Isaac, Sai, Tom, Eagle y Kondo estaban en la entrada del salón de los héroes junto a Tigresa-

Mmm ahora que lo pienso -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a sus jóvenes alumnos-

¿Sucede algo? -dijo Sai confundido-

No, es solo que verlos a ustedes me trae un reflejo de los viejos tiempos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Kondo me recuerda a Mono, Tom a Grulla, Sai a Mantis, Eagle a Víbora e Isaac me recuerda a mi antes de casarme -ellos sonrieron pero Isaac solo tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho- nada más que si tocas el tesorito de mi hija sin antes casarte con ella -mostró sus garras sonriendo de forma extraña- te mato -Isaac tembló un poco mientras se ponía pálido-

Bien está mañana quiero ver todas sus técnicas -dijo Po sonriendo, Sparks, Himiko, Kajo, Lu, Long y Hanabi estaban en fila viendo a Po- bien ¿cuáles son sus técnicas especiales y elemento básico?

Yo sé una técnica de mi papá -dijo Sparks sonriendo levantando la mano-

Bien muéstranos que sabes hacer -dijo Po calmado y Sparks asintió- ¡pero hablo de una técnica no de las cosas que te enseña para complacer mujeres! -algunos se quedaron sorprendidos y se vieron confundidos-

Bien está es una técnica que apenas estoy perfeccionando -dijo Sparks sonriendo, en su mano derecha concentro algo de rayos formando una red eléctrica, Kondo puso un muñeco con forma de rinoceronte y Sparks sonrió mostrando ambas manos cubiertas de rayos-

Bien comienza -dijo Po sonriendo, Sparks solo sonrió y avanzó rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta Sparks le dio un golpe en el pecho al muñeco dejando un corte poco profundo en diagonal, el muñeco se inclinó y Sparks se giró dándole una patada elevándolo al aire, Sparks gruñó y dio un salto quedando encima del muñeco, le dio un golpe vertical cortándolo por la mitad y cayó de pie en el suelo, el muñeco solo cayó en dos pedazos y todos aplaudieron pero Lu estaba algo pálida del miedo-

Vaya sorprendente ¿que fue esa técnica? -dijo Po sonriendo-

La llamo cuchilla relámpago -dijo Sparks sonriendo- usando mi velocidad natural puedo avanzar de forma rápida, mis manos se cubren de electricidad que se mueve a gran velocidad, la fuerza aumenta gracias a la velocidad, fuerza igual a masa por velocidad

Bien hecho -dijo Po sonriendo- sabes creo que te haré entrenar con mi hija Himiko para que ambos aumenten sus habilidades

Me parece muy bien -dijo Sparks sonriendo y luego vio a Himiko- parece que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora -Sparks guiño un ojo mientras Himiko solo estaba calmada viendo a otro lado levemente sonrojada, Isaac por su lado parecía un poco molesto-

Bien no te acerques mucho Romeo porque a mi esposa no le gusta que se metan con sus cachorros -dijo Po con un poco de burla, Sparks estaba nervioso viendo a Tigresa la cual le gruño, Sparks solo se asustó y se escondió detrás de Po- jejeje bueno Kajo tu turno pequeña

Entendió -dijo Kajo sonriendo- bien mi elemento natural era el agua, pero gracias a mi nuevo entrenamiento como Guardiana puedo hacer esto -levantó las manos y golpeó el suelo con las palomas, todos estaban calmados hasta que sintieron que el suelo tembló y en medio del patio apareció un árbol, el árbol creció hasta tener dos metros de alto y sus hojas verdes-

Sorpréndete...-dijo Himiko sorprendida- hizo crecer un árbol de la nada

Había escuchado historias sobre esto pero jamás lo vi -dijo Lu sorprendida- eso está bárbaro ¿nosotros también podemos hacer eso?

Me temo que no, solo el guerrero de la tortuga negra puede hacerlo -dijo Po calmado-

Hay que mal tendía ganas de hacer lo mismo y crear mi propio jardín -dijo Lu bajando las orejas-

Está bien hija, tu turno hijo -dijo Po sonriendo, Long bostezo y estiró su cuerpo un poco- vamos colabora un poco

Está bien maestro Po -dijo Long calmado, se rasco una oreja y suspiro- bueno a darle, mi atributo es fuego como mi madre pero también poseo otro elemento

La luz por supuesto -dijo Po sonriendo-

No -dijo Long calmado y Po lo vio confundido, Long solo levanto la mano derecha y creo un fuego carmesí un poco oscuro- Oscuridad -levantó el brazo derecho y creo una llamarada carmesí con tonos oscuros- ¡Getsuga Tenshou! -lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una onda de fuego hacia el muro, Isaac solo vio sorprendido como el ataque de Long casi destruye el muro por el golpe- listo ¿eso era todo?

Si...eso fue...sorprendente...bien hecho hijo -dijo Po sonriendo un poco nervioso, Long solo se acostó de lado apoyando su cabeza en una mano-

Vaya Long incremento mucho su fuerza en pocos años -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

No cabe duda que Long puede ser de mucha ayuda aquí -dijo Lu sorprendió-

Bueno tu turno Hanabi muéstranos que quieres -dijo Po sonriendo- de seguro eres Luz y oscuridad como tu padre -Isaac solo levanto la mirada un momento y vio a Hanabi-

Bien, así es soy Luz y oscuridad como mi padre -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Nee chan muestrasles el Modo Oscuridad -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Modo Oscuridad? -dijo Lu confundida, todos vieron a Hanabi y ella sonrió apretando las manos y los dientes, su cuerpo se vio rodeada de una energía carmesí mientras el pelo de su cabeza cambiaba lentamente de blanco a negro, Hanabi abrió la boca mostrando que sus colmillos estaban creciendo, sus párpados ganaron un tono rojizo como maquillaje rojo en el contorno de sus ojos, el pelo de su cabeza y el pelo de la mitad de su cola se estaba volviendo negro con tonos rojizos brillantes-

¡Aaaa! -Hanabi dio un pequeño grito y su poder pasó a ser negro con tonos rojizos, el pelo de su cabeza tenía las puntas rojas ligeramente, el centro así como algunas partes eran negro, sus ojos eran un tono carmesí y ella sonreía un poco dejando a todos sorprendidos-

Esto no...puede ser...-dijo Himiko sorprendida, Lu se abrazó a si misma mientras Kajo estaba impactado, Sparks estaba sorprendido y apenas creía lo que veía, en cambio Long estaba sonriendo, Isaac estaba sorprendido bajando los brazos viendo a Hanabi, el Aura que rodeaba a Hanabi era negra y roja mientras ella sonreía-

Es como...el aura que rodeaba a Isaac...aquella vez pero...está es diferente...-dijo Lu sorprendida- es igual de maligna pero...se siente tranquila y menos fría...

¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Kajo sorprendida- maestro Po por favor díganos qué pasó con ella

Se le conoce como Modo Oscuridad -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, todos quedaron sorprendidos- en está forma soy sumamente agresiva, mi forma de pensar se vuelta tan violenta que apenas puedo controlarme correctamente, mi velocidad y mi fuerza aumentan, solo los que son hijos directos de mi padre como mi hermana Rena, mi hermana menor, mi hermano pequeño y yo somos capaces de usar este poder maligno y al usarlo sufrimos este cambio

Entonces...eso quiere decir que Isaac... ¿también puede controlarlo? -dijo Lu sorprendida y todos vieron a Isaac-

Si, si él tiene la capacidad si -dijo Hanabi calmada y volvió a la normalidad-

Entonces ¿le puedes enseñar a usar su poder oscuro? -dijo Lu sonriendo y vio a Isaac- Isaac tú también puedes hacerlo -Isaac parecía molesta y estaba por decir algo-

No pierdas tu tiempo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Lu le puso atención- es lógico pensar que ese chico de ahí no tiene la capacidad para controlar su poder, ha de tener miedo de sí mismo tanto que trae puesto un limitado en su brazo izquierdo -Isaac solo vio su brazo sorprendido y luego vio a Hanabi- un hombre que tiene miedo de su poder y que lo esconde en lugar de controlarlo, es realmente patético

No deberías hablar así de tu hermano menor -dijo Himiko algo molesta-

¿Hermano? -dijo Hanabi calmada- por favor jamás sería hermana de un chico tan débil y sin habilidad -Isaac se estaba molestando un poco por lo que decía-

Entonces plena conmigo para que te demuestre quien es débil y sin habilidad -dijo Isaac molesto, llegó con ella mostrando los dientes pero Hanabi solo sonreía-

Por favor no podrás ni golpearme aún sin la necesidad de transformarme -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Ya veremos quién gana -dijo Isaac molesto-

¡Basta los dos! -Po gritó molesto y los dos lo vieron- estamos aquí para entrenar no para hacer peleas con nuestros aliados, Isaac hasta a un lado, ella es una Guardiana y unos años mayor que tú, tiene más experiencia y más fuerza pelear con ella será un error, te lo aseguro -Isaac solo grupo y se dio la vuelta-

Te prometo que arreglaremos esto -dijo Isaac molesto- cuando no esté el maestro para

¿Protegerte niño? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo con burla, Isaac solo grupo y se retiró dejando a Hanabi sonriendo-

No deberías pelear con la familia -dijo Po calmado-

Él no es nada mío -dijo Hanabi calmada, pero Isaac estaba apretando los puños molesto-

Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿quiénes de ustedes pueden entrar en su Modo Guardián? -dijo Po calmado, Hanabi, Long, Sparks y Himiko levantaron la mano- ¿de verdad? -Kajo y Lu los vieron sorprendidas-

Esperen ¿ustedes ya controlan sus transformaciones? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

¿Desde cuándo? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Bueno...creo que a los dos minutos de obtener mi Gema...-dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa-

Yo hace tres meses -dijo Sparks calmado-

Hace un año -dijo Long calmado-

Hace cuatro años -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Entonces eso quiere decir que las únicas...normales...-dijo Sparks calmado y vio como Kajo y Lu tenían una aura de depresión en sus cabezas- bueno transformarse o no, no define a un guardián jajaja jaja -Sparks estaba nervioso viendo a las chicas-

Bueno creo que tendremos que empezar un nuevo entrenamiento -dijo Po nervioso- creo que es hora de entrenarlas para que controlen sus nuevos poderes -las dos hembras asintieron deprimidas, después de dos días Lu y Kajo estaban meditando sentadas frente a Po- en algunos casos la transformación del Modo Guardián ocurre por la ira y el enfado, otra vez veces ocurre por la necesidad de proteger, cuando tengan algo que proteger ocurrirá

¿Papá cómo fue tu primera transformación? -dijo Lu confundida- quiero saber cómo fue

Si tal vez así tengamos una idea de cómo transformarnos -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Bueno...cómo decirlo...el Valle estaba bajo ataque de un ser maligno llamado Ke Pa, yo estaba muy mal herido y mientras me recuperaba Izanamy lo enfrentó, estaba preocupado y quería detener a Ke Pa, cuando lo vi atacar a los habitantes no lo aguante y el enfado me transformo en el Guerrero del Dragón -dijo Po calmado-

Ya veo eso me da una idea -dijo Kajo sonriendo- creo que necesito practicar más en eso -Lu estaba pensando poco cuando se escucharon algunos fuegos artificiales y los tres vieron al cielo-

¿Qué está Pasando? -dijo Lu confundida-

Ah es cierto ya debe ser el festival de la buena fortuna, debemos ir a dar gracias por el bebé -dijo Po sonriendo- y que estés bien en casa Lu

También deberíamos pedir el milagro de que Isaac me mire como una hembra para ser su novia -dijo abajo sonriendo y Lu se molestó un poco inflando las mejillas-

No, yo pediré el deseo de que Isaac se quede a mi lado para siempre -dijo Lu molesta- pediré que sea mi esposo

No, pediré que sea mi esposo -dijo Kajo molesta, Po suspiró y vio a otro lado-

Chicas mejor cálmense no creo que les haga caso a ninguna de ustedes -dijo Po calmado y un poco avergonzado mientras las hembras estaban peleando-

¡Bien decidido! ¡Ahora mismo le daré todo mi ser a Isaac! -Kajo gritó molesta y Lu se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada- entiendes...-dijo Kajo sonriendo- ahora mismo iré a su cuarto y le daré todo mi ser desnuda, supongo que tú no tienes el valor

Aaaaaaa...no...es que primero….quiero tener...una relación sana con el...-dijo Lu asustada y temblando toda roja de la cara-

 _Curioso...eso es lo mismo que había dicho su madre cuando empezamos y a los dos minutos ya estábamos sin ropa_ -pensó Po nervioso- chicas por favor piensen más en el entrenamiento y menos en hacer algo con Isaac -dijo Po calmado pero cuando se dio cuenta Lu y Kajo se habían ido corriendo a los dormitorios- si esto sigue seré abuelo... ¿abuelo? -se quedó sorprendido un momento y por un momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de Lu embarazada y luego cargando una cachorra de tigre- abuelito Po suena lindo...-Po estaba llorando sonriendo, Lu y Kajo estaba corriendo en medio del camino hacia los dormitorios cuando entraron corriendo pero Lu sujeto los pantalones de Kajo y se los bajo, Kajo se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada con sus pantaletas expuestas, ella trató de moverse moviendo los brazos pero cayó de cara al suelo-

Jajaja tómala -dijo Lu sonriendo- lo siento pero él es mío

Lo único que hiciste fue hacerlo más fácil -dijo Kajo sonriendo y se quitó el pantalón sonrojada con los ojos casi en forma de espiral-

¿Que quitarse la ropa y correr? Vaya está loba tiene espíritu y está determinada -dijo Lu sorprendida- entonces en ese caso -se abrió la camisa mostrando las vendas de su pecho- mostrar vendas

Ja no tienes pechos -dijo Kajo sonriendo viendo que el busto de Lu era pequeño por las vendas- pecho plano no podrás ganarme -Lu sonrió y se quitó las vendas mostrando un par de senos copa B de pezón rosado- ¡¿Qué?!

Siempre tienes que ver debajo de la envoltura, me subestimaste y ese fue tu error -dijo Lu sonriendo, las dos volvieron a correr y llegaron al cuarto de Isaac, Isaac estaba recostado viendo al techo pensando sus cosas-

Estoy pensando mis cosas -dijo Isaac calmado viendo el techo, se escucharon pisadas y la puerta se abrió dejando que las dos hembras entraran corriendo- ¡¿Oigan que les pasa?!

¡Isaac se mío! -gritaron las dos hembras saltando a la cama-

¡Aléjate de el! ¡Es mío! -gritó Lu molesta sujetando a Isaac de su camisa para abrirla del pecho-

¡Lu Ann ¿qué estás haciendo?! -gritó Isaac sorprendido-

¡Él es mío! -Kajo gritó molesta sujetando la cintura de Isaac para comenzar a bajarle los pantalones-

¡¿En done rayos crees que estás tocando?! -Isaac volvió a gritar molesto mientras las hembras estaban sobre el- ¡Déjenme ya! ¡No! ¡Kajo suelta eso! ¡Lu Ann no toques esa zona también sobre todo esos dos! -Isaac se estaba moviendo hasta que comenzó a gritar y se escucharon dos golpes haciendo que las hembras gritaran, Isaac salió de su cuarto molesto y sin su camisa-

Par de idiotas -dijo Isaac molesto, dentro del cuarto estaba Lu sin su camisa atada de forma extraña, tenía los senos atados y sujetados con una cuerda, había más cuerdas atando sus manos a la espalda, la soga seguía hasta su vientre dejando un rombo en el centro donde se podían ver más cuerdas atadas entre si y una cuerda pasando entre sus piernas con el pantalón todavía puesto-

No sabía que Isaac tuviera esa clase de habilidad -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- aaah...que gran descubrimiento -en el techo estaba Kajo atada de la misma forma pero ella estaba colgada con una sola en sus manos-

Aaaaa...creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ser atada así...-dijo Kajo sonriendo sonrojada soltando algo de saliva-

# _MasfrioqueIsaac_ –dijo Himiko sonriendo levemente-

 _ **Avance del próximo capítulo-**_

 _Hola aquí Sai yo les daré el avance está vez_ -Sai sonaba feliz y contento, Himiko estaba en un puente apoyada de brazos viendo su reflejo en el agua hasta que Isaac se acercó con calma- _Bueno parece que en el palacio tenemos más movimiento, más tensión pero parece que más drama ¿verdad Isaac?_

 _No me metas en esto Sai_ -dijo Isaac serio, se podía ver a Kajo negando con la cabeza sonrojada y tapando sus orejas- _¿Qué es lo que Lu y Hanabi están planeando?_ -Hanabi estaba sonriendo mostrando una bandeja, Lu estaba sonrojada parecía que estaba sujetando algo café y puntiagudo en sus manos y le daba una lamida-

 _¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡Las chicas están haciendo un show doble sentido!_ -Sai gritó sorprendido, Sai, Sparks, Tom y Kondo estaban respirando agitados y sonrojados pasando las manos entre sus piernas- ¡ _Oooooo Lu tienes talento para hacer algo con la boca! ¡Lado y Himiko también están participando!_ -Kajo estaba sonrojada y sonriendo mientras Himiko estaba avergonzada pensando en hongos- _¡Oooo hombre caído!_

 _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **El festival del doble sentido**_ -Isaac estaba serio y luego sorprendido con los ojos llenos de venas rojas- _Ah...Lu Ann...esa técnica es sorprendente...-_ Lu estaba sujetando algo con sus manos y movía la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante sonrojada, Himiko e Isaac se estaban acercando parecía que se iban a dar un beso-


	32. Chapter 32

_**El festival de doble sentido**_

Era una tarde normal en el palacio de Jade, Isaac estaba cargando unas pesas en su espalda, no usaba su camisa lo cual le daba una vista de su estómago sudado y musculoso, Long gritó y salto lanzando varios golpes al aire con las tortugas de Jade en sus manos y pies, solo cayó al suelo y giro lanzando una patada de talón, siguió lanzando varios golpes rápidos mientras Isaac estaba serio viendo como entrenaba, cuando se cansó dejó las pesas a un lado y se retiró, estaba cansado y sudado parecía que quería darse un baño, cuando pasó por los dormitorios solo se vieron cinco figuras detrás de él y se lanzaron hacia el-

¡¿Que?! -Isaac se dio la vuelta sorprendido, las cinco figuras cayeron sobre el haciendo un escándalo- ¡No! ¡Deténganse! -Isaac grito molesto pero las cinco figuras no se detuvieron, después de ese día llegó la noche, Lu estaba caminando por los pasillos algo cansado-

Ha estoy cansada, los músculos me duelen -dijo Lu cansada, camino a los dormitorios y unas velas se encendieron-

¡Felicidades Lu Ann! -gritaron, Sai, Himiko, Long, Eagle, Sparks, Tom y Kondo sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿qué es esto? Todavía no es mi cumpleaños

Lo sabemos pero hermanita eres una guardiana y por eso te tenemos un regalo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, todos se hicieron a un lado mostrando a Isaac atados de manos y piernas en el suelo, en el hocico tenía un bozal lo cual le impedía hablar solo gruñía y soltaba quejidos, Isaac tenía los ojos en blanco con un listón en el pecho sujetando sus brazos y en sus tobillos también había un listón sujetándolo-

Ah...es el mejor regalo que me hayan podido dar -dijo Lu sonriendo y llorando a mares- gracias, en serio muchas gracias a todos, juro que lo voy a disfrutar al máximo -Isaac solo se quejaba y trataba de soltarse pero no podía, más tarde en la noche Isaac estaba dentro de una tina de agua caliente sin su ropa pero seguía atado de manos y brazos, Lu por su parte traía puesta una bata, tenía la cara sonrojada y tenía una mirada seductora, Isaac parecía tener miedo y trataba de hablar pero el bozal no lo dejaba- oh Isaac finalmente te voy a disfrutar a fondo -Lu comenzó a bajarse un poco la bata mostrando sus hombros y parte de los senos, sonrió y luego se agachó-

¡Muchas gracias por el placer! -Lu gritó usando una voz gruesa casi como la de Tigresa, solo salto dejando atrás su ropa, Isaac quedo con los ojos en blanco gritando de miedo viendo la sombra que estaba por caer encima de él-

¡Aaaaa! ¡No! -Isaac se levantó gritando de su cama viendo a los lados- ha...fue un sueño, que alivio -se recostó en la cama- solo espero volver a dormir -se durmió un momento y comenzó a solar haciendo que riera y sonriera-

 _ **Sueño de Isaac**_ _-_ Isaac estaba recostado sobre algo, sentía la calidez del sol, una brisa fresca recorría su cuerpo, él estaba recostado en medio de un campo verde con la sombra de un árbol encima de él-

Como siempre eres muy dormilón -se escuchó la voz de una hembra e Isaac sonrío abriendo los ojos- ¿Cómo dormiste mi amor? -Isaac vio a una loba de cara blanca con pelo color café, tenía ojos verdes claros y usaba un vestido de color rosado con una camisa blanca debajo-

Aira -dijo Isaac sonriendo- dormí muy bien tus piernas son muy suaves -Isaac sonrío viendo que estaba recostado en las piernas de la loba la cual estaba sentada junto al árbol-

Oh jaja a veces pareces un niño consentido -dijo Aira sonriendo, le rasco la cabeza a Isaac empezando por sus orejas, Isaac río un poco y se sonrojó- siempre te gusto que te rascaran las orejas -Isaac le puso la mano en la cara y la rasco levemente-

Aira te amo -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Si yo también te amo -dijo Aira sonriendo- te estaré esperando de nuevo Isaac - _ **Fin del sueño-**_

Aira -Isaac despertó y vio a los lados, estaba en su cuarto el solo- solo fue un sueño...-esta vez estaba molesto, a la mañana todos estaban reunidos hablando entre ellos-

Bien como sabemos hoy es el día de dar las gracias a buda -dijo Himiko sonriendo- aquí tenemos un festival y algunos eventos para la tarde hoy, mamá y papá nos dijeron que podemos participar en algunos

A estas fechas sagradas -dijo Long sonriendo- bueno en Japón tenemos casi la misma tradición pero nosotros cargamos un Mikoshi por diversión

¿Qué es mikoshi? -dijo Lu confundida-

Un mikoshi es un altar donde los japoneses cargan un objeto divino, creen que ese objeto y el altar es una forma de unir a la deidad con ellos -dijo Kajo sonriendo y los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos- ¿qué? ¿Me culpan por ser lista?

Bueno es algo así -dijo Hanabi calmada- pero Long...aquí no cargan mikoshis, seremos una burla si llevamos uno

Diremos que es algo de Guardianes y todos se quedarán callados -dijo Long sonriendo-

Mmm había escuchado de los mikoshi suenan interesantes -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¡Aaaaa! No yo paso, pasó, pasó -dijo Kajo nerviosa- había visto ese tipo de desfiles y de solo imaginarlo me da algo de pena

Vamos Kajo no te debes avergonzar además sea divertido -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿qué más vamos a hacer en el festival?

Bueno también hay que ver que la seguridad este bien, los puestos de dulce serán un blanco fácil porque estarán expuestos -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No hay problema entonces yo volaré y les avisare de algún peligro -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Yo ayudaré paseando entre los puestos con Kondo -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Bien entonces, Sai, Sparks y yo construiremos el mikoshi -dijo Long sonriendo- hermana

Si Long -dijeron Himiko, Lu y Hanabi confundidas-

Me refiero a Hanabi -dijo Long calmado y las dos felinas asintieron- hermana ¿harías los dulces que mamá preparaba en los eventos?

¿Los de adulto o los de niños? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

De ambos, y sigue la receta adoro esos dulces -dijo Long sonriendo-

Está bien pero luego no te quejes de que son muy grandes -dijo Hanabi calmada- dices que se ven de forma rara así que iré a preparar algunos dices en forma de corazón para que no te quejes

Está bien hermana -dijo Long sonriendo- bien muchachos vamos a hacer el mikoshi

Bien parece que tenemos dulces, mikoshi para una muestra de cultura y tenemos a Kajo que será la modelo -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡No quiero! -grito Kajo nerviosa-

Lo harás y te gustará -dijo Eagle sonriendo aterrizando en la cabeza de Kajo- yo vigilaré junto a Tom, Kondo y los demás pueden hacer su juguete

Es un altar y quedara de hongo -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Long solo se reía un poco y se tapó la boca- si todavía recuerdo aquel raro desfile de hace unos años -se levantó la melena de la mejilla derecha mostrando una ligera cicatriz- espero que no pase eso de nuevo

Perdón es que me emocione -dijo Long riendo un poco- pero igual me sentí mal porque perdimos ante ese toro...y su..."hongo" -los dos solo bajaron las orejas riendo un poco con una aura de depresión encima-

¿De qué están hablando? -dijo Kondo confundido-

Nada solo que hace unos años Sparks fue a la aldea y solo diré que todo término en destrozo con el mikoshi -dijo Hanabi sonriendo cerrando los ojos-

Bien todos tenemos una tarea pero creo que del que falta es Isaac -dijo Himiko calmada y todos vieron a Isaac recargado del marco de la puerta principal con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados-

Vamos Isaac no hagas esas caras tienes que ayudarnos -dijo Lu sonriendo pero Isaac no contesto- Isaac tienes que participar en algo y no quiero que digas que no puedes -todos se acercaron a verlo pero Isaac no hacía nada-

Oye Isaac vamos tienes...que -Himiko lo toco del hombro pero escucho un ronquido, se acercó y lo escucho mejor- creo que está dormido -Tom se acercó igual que Lu-

Jamás había visto a Isaac dormido durante el día -dijo Tom confundido-

Creo que se ve lindo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Pero raro que se duerma en ese tipo de posición -dijo Sai calmado- ¿quién lo despierta? -todos se alejaron dejando a Kondo solo-

¿Quién yo? -dijo Kondo confundido- ¿por qué?

Porque tú fuiste el último en irte -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Además de que es violento cuando lo despiertan de la nada -dijo Eagle nerviosa- vamos además ¿cuándo tendrías la oportunidad de despertarlo a golpes?

Eso me convenció -dijo Kondo sonriendo- ¡Despierta cretino bastardo! -Kondo lanzó un golpe pero Isaac despertó y le sujeto el puño- hay no...-Isaac grito y jaló a Kondo, sujeto el brazo de Kondo con sus brazos y luego lo lanzó hacia la escaleras, Kondo comenzó a gritar mientras caía rebotando en los escalones- ¿por qué...me pasa...esto...a...mi? -Kondo estaba hablando entre golpes mientras Isaac solo bostezo y se acomodaba los huesos del cuello-

Isaac... ¿estas despierto? -dijo Lu nerviosa e Isaac se giró para verlos-

¿Qué necesitan? -dijo Isaac molesto-

Queremos saber qué vas a hacer en el festival de mañana, si haces guardia durante el festival o estarás en la construcción de este y del mikoshi -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Ayudaré a construir el mikoshi pero no lo pienso cargar -dijo Isaac serio-

Bien entonces ¿te gustaría acompañarme al festival? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No quiero -dijo Isaac serio-

Tengo un recuerdo amargo de nuevo -dijo Lu sonriendo bajando la mirada-

De casualidad ¿si sabes lo que es mikoshi? -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Así es -dijo Isaac serio- estaría bien pero no pienso cargarlo, solo espero que hagan una estupidez -a la mañana siguiente-

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! -se escuchó un fuerte grito de parte de las chicas en el palacio, Kajo estaba sonrojada con los ojos en blanco, Himiko estaba apretando los dientes con un tic en el ojo derecho y estaba levemente sonrojada-

Esos idiotas realmente lo hicieron -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

¡¿Long que significa esto?! -Himiko gritó sorprendida-

Esto...es lo que llaman...las personas...esto...es un...no lo puedo...creer...realmente...es un...-dijo Eagle tartamudeando, estaba levemente sonrojada y con los ojos en blanco mientras su cuerpo temblaba- lo que...un macho...

¡Esto no es lo que esperaba mucho menos se parece a los mikoshi que he visto! -Himiko gritó sorprendida viendo una especie de palo frente a ella, frente a todos estaba un altar que se podía cargar con una especie de hongo encima sujetado de las cuatro esquinas-

Es un mikoshi de la fortuna y estamos pidiendo que el hijo de la maestra Tigresa sea un niño -dijo Long sonriendo- tal como ella lo pidió

¡¿Esto que puede tener de fortuna?! -gritaron Kajo y Himiko sorprendidas-

Bueno es que no teníamos pensado hacer un hongo, queríamos hacer un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero el maestro Po apareció ayer, nos vio y nos pidió hacer un hongo pidiendo un hijo macho -dijo Sparks sonriendo nervioso-

¿Estás diciendo la verdad o esto es ficticio? -dijo Sai nervioso-

En realidad creo que lo entendió mal -dijo Long sonriendo mostrando los dientes- déjenme explicarles, Japón tenemos una tradición importante la cual es la celebración del primer domingo de primavera donde celebramos la llegada de la primavera, construimos mikoshis como este pidiendo protección divina al clan, a la salud, prosperidad al matrimonio y evitar contagios, también se pide que brinde fertilidad al hombre y en este caso se pide que sea un varón

Desearía que el mío fuera así de grande para ser tratado como un rey -dijo Sai riendo-

Ya somos dos -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

¡¿Tú sabías que esto pasaría?! -Himiko gritó sorprendida viendo a Kajo-

Si, había leído algo como esto...pero jamás pensé que lo harían -dijo Kajo nerviosa-

Ya ni siquiera se compara con el de un caballo -dijo Eagle asustada viendo el mikoshi-

Tuvimos que usar un modelo para hacer este hongo -dijo Tom sonrojado levemente, Isaac por su lado estaba detrás de ellos sonrojado viendo al suelo-

Entonces... ¿quién sirvió de modelo para esto? -dijo Lu sonriendo tocando el mikoshi en el tronco del hongo, todos los machos se vieron y luego sonrieron-

Isaac -dijeron todos sonriendo, el viento paso levemente mientras Isaac solo le temblaba la boca y veía a otro lado con un claro color rojo en la cara-

¿Puedo quedármelo después del festival? -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada y luego lo abrazo- no, definitivamente me lo quedaré -Himiko tuvo la pupila grande y los ojos en un tono de color dorado-

Ya veo -dijo Himiko sorprendida y toco el hongo moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo- así que este es de Isaac

¡No es así! ¡Y no lo toques de esa manera! -Isaac grito avergonzado-

Nos tomó mucho esfuerzo para ver quién sería el modelo pero al final lo decidimos con piedra papel o tijeras -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Jajaja Kondo estuvo cerca de ser el modelo -dijo Sai riendo un poco-

¡El modelo no hubiera importado! -Eagle grito sonrojada y molesta-

Pero si Tom hubiera sido el modelo hubiera sido pequeño y hubiera sido una piña -dijo Long riendo un poco-

¡Aaaa no lo digas en voz alta! -Tom gritó sonrojado-

¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡No escuche nada! -Eagle gritó tapándose los oídos y negando con la cabeza-

Tengo una duda ¿quién nos asegura que está cosa funciona? -dijo Kondo confundido-

Mmmm tôsan cargo varios de joven en algunos desfiles y el procreo cuatro hijos sanos -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿También contaste a Isaac? -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Ah de él no lo sabía así que no -dijo Long calmado, Isaac solo estaba viendo el hongo avergonzado y suspiro- además no todo es superstición, por ejemplo el chocolate de san Valentín fue inventado por las empresas de dulces para vender más chocolate inventando historias de amor

Ahí se fue toda mi esperanza -dijo Lu deprimida-

Bien vamos a cargarlo -dijo Sai sonriendo- Kajo súbete al mikoshi con el objeto de la buena fortuna y abrázalo fuerte

¡No quiero! -Kajo termino gritando asustada, mientras tanto en el Valle Po estaba caminando hacia una parte un poco más oculta, estaba solo de momento, el solo suspiro y llevo una casa para tocar la puerta-

Ya voy -se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta y Po espero un rato- lamentó la demora -la puerta se abrió revelando a Luceli- Po

Hola -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Luceli estaba un poco sorprendida de verlo-

Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Luceli confundida- pasa si quieres

Si, está bien gracias -dijo Po sonriendo, entro a la casa notando que Luceli aún tenía su estilo japonés en su casa- vaya veo que estar fuera de Japón por años no te afecto

Si bueno, las costumbres con las que uno nace no se olvidan -dijo Luceli sonriendo- te traeré algo te por si quieres descuida solo necesito hablar contigo sobre Isaac -dijo Po calmado, Luceli lo vio calmada y asintió-

¿Qué hizo está vez? ¿Le hizo algo malo a tu hija? -dijo Luceli calmada- lo siento por adelantado

No, descuida es como solía ser Tigresa pero menos furioso -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno hace días vimos a Izanamy -Luceli se quedó sorprendida- Isaac lo conoció

Creo que es mejor que vaya a traer al pago de té -dijo Luceli un poco deprimida y fue a la cocina, después de un tiempo Po y Luceli estaban sentados uno en frente del otro- así que finalmente lo conoció...pero... ¿cómo lo reconoció como su padre? Jamás le conté quien era y la única imagen que tengo de él está encendida entre mi ropa

A...eso fue porque...porque Byakun le dijo si, él le dijo -dijo Po nervioso- lo que pasa es que estábamos reparando el barco Shiba, entonces Byakun se comenzó a picar la nariz y le dijo a Isaac quien era su padre, ya ves a Byakun no se le pueden confiar secretos -Po ataba sonriendo nervioso pero Luceli estaba viendo él te en sus manos- ¿qué pasa?

Siempre soñé con tener una casa así, tener un hijo y un esposo que lo quisiera -dijo Luceli deprimida pero sonreía un poco- ahora que Isaac quien es su padre no sé qué vaya a ser de el

Pues él lo odia, e Izanamy no sabe que el existe -dijo Po calmado-

¿Lo odia? -dijo Luceli sorprendida- bueno en parte creo que es mi culpa por no contarle sobre su padre pero también creo que tiene que ver un poco con Aira

¿Quién es Aira? -dijo Po confundido- pero dejemos eso para después, Luceli hay algo más que tengo que contarte, Isaac ha despertado su energía maligna tal como me habías dicho -Luceli se sorprendió un poco- pero eso no es todo, he tenido visiones donde Isaac pierde el control, las niñas me dijeron que casi lo pierde cuando vio a Izanamy, me temo que si pierde el control por tercera vez destruirá el Valle entero

Entonces ¿qué propones? Dímelo sin rodeos -dijo Luceli algo sería-

Lo que propongo es que Isaac vaya a entrenar con su padre -dijo Po serio-

No puedo dejar que mi hijo vaya solo -dijo Luceli molesta- pero por ningún motivo puedo volver ¿qué cara daría ante a él y Hinata?

Sé que será difícil pero hay otra opción -dijo Po calmado- creo que es la mejor opción...porque he visto las posibilidades de todas las decisiones y las consecuencias en mis visiones, me temo que está es la mejor -Luceli solo asintió y Po le contó algo, de regreso en el Valle había algunas hembras comiendo lo que parecían dulces en forma de hongo, había una leopardo que se metió a la boca la punta del hongo y luego la saco dejando una línea de saliva entre su boca y el dulce, Sparks, Sai, Tom y Kondo estaban viendo todo sonriendo sonrojados-

Es como un sueño hecho realidad -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

¿De dónde salieron esos dulces? -dijo Tom sonriendo sonrojado-

De por allá -dijo Sai sonriendo señalando a su derecha, en un puesto estaba Hanabi vendiendo sus dulces-

Vengan coman tranquilos, estos dulces son dulces caseros de la tierra de Japón -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, varias hembras le compraban algunos y se iban riendo-

Espero que nos hayas guardados algunos -dijo Long sonriendo caminando empujando una silla de ruedas- mira quién llego -en la silla de ruedas estaba Gina sonriendo-

Hola -dijo Gina sonriendo, ella usaba un vestido azul rey de sus tierras con una cinta oscura puesta-

Gina que bueno es verte -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, se acercó y le tomo de las manos- ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?

Aún estoy un poco desnutrida pero poco a poco iré recuperando fuerzas -dijo Gina sonriendo- Long ha sido muy amable en irme a ver y a cuidarme todos los días

Por supuesto -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- yo le enseñé que tiene que ser todo un caballero, si no le voy a patear el trasero

Jaja claro...que lo harías -dijo Long nervioso- uno traje a Gina para que se sienta como en casa espero que tengas un poco de esos dulces

Claro les deje dos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, les mostró un hongo de dulce y un corazón rosado- tal como macho y hembra, tal como los haría mamá

Gracias -dijeron los dos sonriendo, Long tomó el corazón y Gina el hongo, algunos que estaban pasando por ahí se les quedaron viendo, los machos se quedaron viendo a Gina mientras Long estaba rodeado de hembras, Gina abrió la boca y los machos soltaron un quejido sorprendidos y sonrojados, Gina solo soltó un leve gemido mientras se escuchaba como chupaba el dulce de sus manos, los machos estaban sorprendidos y se pasaron las manos entre las piernas sonrojados-

Así que siempre hubo en forma de mujer -dijo Long calmado, las hembras estaban sonrojadas viendo a Long, Long le dio una lamida en el centro del corazón y luego un ligero beso dejando una línea de saliva, las hembras dieron un ligero gemidos sonrojadas, encantadas y algunas se tocaban la cara sonriendo- mmm no está mal tal como lo haría mamá

Long este dulce es de chocolate y ese es de fresa -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿quieres cambiar un momento?

Claro -dijo Long sonriendo, los machos vieron encantados como Gina se comía la paleta en forma de corazón, Gina solo sonrió chupando el centro de la paleta, algunos machos estaban hasta sangrando por la nariz al verla, Long solo tomo el dulce de hongo y le dio un larga lamida en la punta, en cambio las hembras dieron un ligero gemido sonrojadas y sorprendidas-

Jajaja...que mal pensados son -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco- bueno más que hongo los hice parecer un poco a bueno...ya saben -Hanabi se sonrojó un poco- bueno iré a repartir más nos vemos

¿Quieres ir a pasear? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Claro me gustaría además, es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar -dijo Gina sonriendo- vamos -Long empujó la silla con Gina en ella- por cierto no me gusta que las hembras te vean con esa cosa en la boca -Long solo sonrió mostrando la paleta de corazón en la boca-

Yo sé que me estoy comiendo un corazón pero las chicas están pensando algo más -dijo Long sonriendo- pero no te pongas celosa -Long se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gina- yo te quiero más a ti

Está bien -Gina solo desvío la mirada sonrojada- ¿no quieres ir a ver como Hanabi san engaña a tu hermana y las demás?

¿Y ver a Lu como se come eso? ¡Jamás! -Long gritó nervioso- pero será divertido ver como los hombres caen me reiría mucho -en otro extremo Sai estaba sonriendo viendo a las chicas comer los dulces de Hanabi-

Interesante hasta las niñas los están comiendo -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Ah tengo antojo de unos bollos pequeños -dijo Sparks sonriendo, todos lo vieron algo sorprendidos y molestos- ¿que dije?

¿Acaso te gustan las lolis? -dijo Tom nervioso-

Yo me refiero a un bollo relleno pequeño -dijo Sparks calmado señalando al puesto del señor Ping- mal pensados -Isaac solo estaba serio recargado de una pared acompañando a los machos, Sparks noto como Himiko, Hanabi, Lu, Kajo y Eagle se estaban acercando a ellos- oye Isaac

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Qué te gusta de una chica? -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Isaac solo levanto la mirada notando que Lu estaba esperando su respuesta sonriendo esperanzada-

Que sea bella -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu sonrió un poco y las chicas asintieron- que sepa cocinar, tener, que tenga un comportamiento educado -Lu sonrió contando todo y ella sentía que cumplía con todas las especificaciones- que sea lista, que sepa sobresalir por su inteligencia -esto desanimado un poco a Lu haciendo que bajara las orejas, Isaac noto como Lu solo se deprimió y sonrío un poco-

Esas cosas son buenas pero yo me refiero a su cuerpo -dijo Sparks sonriendo y todos vieron a Isaac- vamos dinos gusta gusto

¿Para qué quieres saber eso? -dijo Isaac poco sorprendido- eso es innecesario

Vamos no me digas que solo te fijas en el interior, también quiero saber que te gusta de una chica -dijo Sparks sonriendo, se acercó y sujeto a Isaac del cuello con un brazo- ¿acaso te gustan los pechos pequeños? ¿O las chicas con pechos más grandes? -Isaac se sonrojó y desvío la mirada- jajaja ya se puso rojo

Jajaja es la primera vez que veo a Isaac sonrojado jaja -dijo Tom sonriendo- no creo que tenga gustos déjalo un rato además es muy tímido

Pobrecito, es un hijo de mamá que no diría nada -dijo Kondo sonriendo- déjenlo no es suficientemente hombre -Isaac levanto las orejas un poco molesto-

Vamos Isaac no todos tienen los mismos gustos -dijo Sparks sonriendo- a algunos les gustan cosas raras como...

Los muslos y el trasero -dijo Isaac serio, todos se quedaron con los ojos en blanco viendo a Isaac sonrojado- ya lo dije

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Kajo confundida-

Dije que me gustan los traseros de las chicas, que sean grandes y los muslos igual -dijo Isaac serio pero sonrojado, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Isaac pero Hanabi solo tenía la mirada oscurecida-

No cabe duda si eres hijo de tu padre -dijo Hanabi algo sorprendida- tú y el comparten el mismo gusto

¿Acaso al Guerrero del sol le gustan...? -dijo Eagle sorprendida-

Si...le gustan los traseros redondos -dijo Hanabi sonrojada levemente mientras que Isaac solo se molestó dejando su cara sonrojada- bueno dejando eso de lado, les invito a que prueben estos dulces chicas -las hembras se quedaron sorprendidas y sonrojadas viendo los dulces de hongos que tenía Hanabi-

Estos...son...dulces...-dijo Kajo sorprendida y levemente sonrojada- interesante, su grosor y forma

Esto podría ser problemático...-dijo Lu nerviosa y la voz le temblaba un poco

No creo que sea algo que una dama debería traer consigo en pleno día -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

¡Esto es un hongo! ¡Esto un hongo! ¡Esto es un hongo! -dijo Eagle sonrojada tratando de cambiar la imagen de su mente-

¿Esto está bien? Dime Isaac, ¿qué clase de costumbres hay en tus tierras? -dijo Himiko sorprendida y molesta-

Yo no lo sé, pero según Long y Hanabi es normal comer este tipo de dulces -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿por qué no lo combinas con este tipo de dulces de bollos? Tal vez así pierdas la ilusión

Ya veo que buena idea -dijo Himiko sonriendo, puso el dulce de Hanabi en el centro con dos bolos a los lados, las chicas se sonrojaron viendo los platillos juntos-

Creo que quedo más real...-dijo Lu sorprendida- es con arte callejero -Himiko estaba sonrojada temblando y luego vio a Isaac para sujetarlo del cuello-

¡¿Te estabas burlando Isaac?! ¡Te estabas burlando! -Himiko gritó molesta moviendo a Isaac con fuerza pero este solo sonreía-

¡Yo ya no puedo con esto! ¡Soy muy linda y muy inocente para hacer esto! -Lu gritó llorando sujetando los hombros de Hanabi-

Vamos Lu pasar por momento vergonzosos es natural en un Guardián, debes ser valiente y prevalecer ante todo o nunca serás una verdadera Guardiana -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Lu solo siguió llorando-

Si ustedes comen eso se volverán más atractivas para los jóvenes, para todos los machos presentes -dijo Isaac sonriendo y los machos asintieron expulsando vapor de la nariz con los ojos en blanco- también eso me incluye -las chicas se vieron entre si y asintieron-

Bien lo comeremos -dijo Lu sonriendo, los machos asintieron sonriendo, en eso Tom vio a una coneja joven, tenía el pelo gris en la cabeza y orejas, pero sus ojos eran color morados y tenía la cara blanca, estaba usando un vestido rosado, en las manos tenía un hongo de dulce, la coneja solo se comió mientras Tom solo se quedó sorprendido con los ojos llenos de venas-

¡Rayos! -Tom gritó y cayó de cabeza al suelo-

¿Y eso que fue? -dijo Sai confundido-

Bien chicas pongan atención -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, todas tomaron su dulce pero Eagle le dio una mordida y el pico se le atoró- hay empezaste mal, trata de romperlo con el pico

Está bien...-dijo Eagle calmada y se alejó volando hasta llegar al suelo y seguía tratando de comer el dulce-

Bien escuchan con atención -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- está es la forma de correcta de comer este dulce -las hembras tragaron de forma lenta y asintieron- primero, con la mano izquierda sujeten fuertemente el palo -las hembras la imitaron, todas pusieron una mano sujetando el bastón de madera, con la otra sujetaron sus manos como un soporte- comiencen con un pequeño beso en la punta -todas le dieron un beso a la punta del dulce dejando que sus labios sonaran un poco fuerte- solo las novatas lo meterían en su boca inmediatamente -Himiko estaba molesta y sonrojada mientras Lu parecía sonrojada y asustada-

Ah...jaja...jaja parece una profesional...-dijo Sai sonriendo cerrando los ojos y sonrojado-

No cabe duda...que su…técnica...es fina -dijo Tom sonriendo de la misma forma-

Este es el espíritu del festival -dijo Sparks sonriendo sonrojado, los machos estaban sonriendo sonrojados mientras soltaban algunos gemidos, Isaac solo vio a Himiko y a Lu haciendo lo que Hanabi decía-

Ahora laman la punta con sus lenguas solamente -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Kajo sonrió y le dio una ligera lamida con la lengua, Himiko sacó la lengua y le dio una lamida al hongo enrollando levemente su lengua, Sparks, Sai, Kondo, Tom e Isaac estaban sonrojados mientras tenían los ojos en blanco viendo a sus amigas comiendo el dulce, los cinco tragaron saliva de forma lenta-

Pasen a las parte estrecha y laman deslizando su lengua en todo lo largo -Hanabi estaba sonriendo, abrió la boca y pasó su lengua de forma lengua desde la base hasta la punta, Sai estaba sonrojado emitiendo algunos gemidos de la sorpresa, Lu estaba lamiendo de forma un poco rápida sonrojada, pasaba de forma lenta desde la punta hasta la base, luego desde la base pasó de forma lenta hasta la punta y metió la punta en su boca, Kondo y Tom estaba emitiendo un poco de ruido de su boca por la sorpresa- llévenselo a la boca -los ojos de Hanabi brillaron un poco, en cambio Himiko abrió la boca y metió la punta en su boca de forma lenta mientras ella emitió un gemido, Isaac no podía dejar de temblar y sudar por lo sonrojado que estaba, aún seguía recargado en la pared sin moverse, solo veía como pasaba todo-

Procuren no tocarlo no los dientes -Himiko abrió la boca metiendo el dulce con cuidado sin tocar sus dientes, Lu respiraba de forma agitada metiendo el dulce en su boca- ahora insértenlo en su boca, sin tocar su garganta -las cuatro se metieron los dulces a la boca dejando que circularan por sus lenguas- froten sus lenguas en el -los machos estaban más que rojos y respiraban de forma agitada, en las bocas de las hembras se veía como movían sus lenguas tocando el dulce- no usen sus manos, solo muevan las cabezas -las hembras movieron sus cabezas de atrás hacia adelante de forma lenta, sus movimientos eran directo, sin vacilar, los machos no podían dejar de verlas en todo sus movimientos- usen su mano derecha para frotar la parte de abajo, que se sienta bien, si así -los machos estaban emitiendo algunos ruidos de sus bocas mientras en sus ojos se veían reflejadas las hembras y sus movimientos-

Las cosas se ponen mejor -dijo Hanabi sonriendo moviendo la cabeza, Lu estaba gimiendo la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante sonrojada, Himiko solo movía la cabeza pero abrió la boca dándole una lamida a la parte de abajo del dulce- háganlo -los machos estaban respirando más y más agitados mientras se sujetaban entre las piernas, Isaac por su parte saco las garras y las paso en el muro dejando una marca- y para el final esfuércense para... ¡Morderlo! -Hanabi había roto el dulce con sus dientes-

¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! -las cuatro hembras habían rotos sus dulces con una gran mordida-

¡OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA! -los machos gritaron cayendo al suelo sonrojados, Sai había caído de lado riendo un poco sujetando entre sus piernas, Tom y Kondo estaban riendo un poco acostados boca arriba, Sparks por su parte estaba sangrando un poco por la nariz sujetando entre sus piernas, en otro lado estaban los demás machos sonrojados sujetando entre sus piernas-

¡Aaaaaa! ¡Macho caído! -Sai gritó sonrojado-

¡Aaaaaa lo sentí hasta el alma por dios! -Tom gritó sonrojado, en cambio Isaac estaba en el suelo de rodillas apretando los dientes-

Que técnica...más...mortal -dijo Isaac temblando un poco-

Sabe bastante bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Es verdad creo que después de quitarle la punta es como un dulce normal -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Es delicioso pero es un método bastante extraño -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Veo que muchos machos cayeron encantados por la escena -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Qué te aprecio Isaac? -dijo Lu sonriendo pero no escucho respuesta- ¿dónde está Isaac?

Se fue corriendo a casa hace poco -dijo Sparks calmado mientras se levantaba -algunas de ellas se quejaron pero en la casa de Luceli Isaac entró con calma-

Hola hijo pensé que estarías en el festival -dijo Luceli sonriendo pero noto como Isaac tenía la cara roja, el pelo alborotado y los ojos abiertos con la pupila en blanco dándole vueltas- ¿qué te pasó?

No quiero...hablar sobre...eso...solo vine...por un cambio de ropa...y a darme un baño con agua fría -dijo Isaac sorprendido y Luceli solo movió la cabeza confundida, después de un rato todos estaban disfrutando el festival con más calma, Long siguió diciéndoles que hacían en ese tipo de festival, los machos cargaron el mikoshi que hicieron y lo dejaron en el río frente a un templo, Po solo sonrió y Tigresa sonrió confundida-

No entiendo ¿qué significaba ese objeto? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Solo deja que los muchachos hagan sus cosas locas -dijo Po riendo un poco- ¿cuánto tiempo le tomara al bebé llegar?

Tres meses a partir de hoy -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- en un mes me hinchare muy rápido tendré pocos cambios de humor pero al segundo mes cuídate

Jejeje...-Po solo se reía nervioso- bueno lo tendré en mente -la abrazo y los dos fueron caminando por el valle un poco, Po notó a Long hablando con Gina la cual solo se reía de sus historias- vaya...como pasan los años, parecía que ayer solo era un niño y hoy ya es hombre, un muchacho que parece no me quiere...

Es solo un adolescente Po de seguro es una fase -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- lo hiciste bien, tal vez el problema es Long ¿qué tal si te conectas como lo hiciste con nuestras hijas y con Ichirou?

¿Conectarme y cómo? -dijo Po confundido-

No se has algo padre e hijo -dijo Tigresa calmada- ya se lleva a Long y a los demás a una gran misión, trata de conectarte con tus hijos un poco más

Sí, eso puede funcionar -dijo Po sonriendo- oh Tigresa eres una genio, creo que tengo la misión para eso -Tigresa asintió sonriendo, en otro lado Del Valle Lu estaba comiendo un poco de dulce viendo el río pasar por debajo del puente-

¿Cómo va la vigilancia? -dijo Isaac calmado llegando por detrás de Lu-

Aaaaa -Lu gritó un poco y salto nerviosa- Isaac...-tembló un poco al verlo- me asustaste

Rayos baja el volumen -dijo Isaac algo molesto, se acercó a Lu y vio el río un poco-

Bueno ningún enemigo vino a hacer nada -dijo Lu calmada- creo que algunos nos vieron hacer ese truco del hongo de dulce y cayeron al suelo sonrojados jeje fue divertido -Isaac se acercó y se quedó a su lado viendo el cielo- ¿te cambiaste de ropa?

Me di un baño rápido -dijo Isaac calmado pero levemente sonrojado-

 **(** _ **Let It Out - Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhoor cover latino Diana Team)**_

Hoy en la mañana te escuché gritar y dijiste el nombre de Aira -dijo Lu calmada e Isaac la vio algo serio- ¿quién es Aira?

Fue alguien muy importante para mí -dijo Isaac serio- pero ella murió

Lo siento mucho -dijo Lu deprimida, Isaac solo suspiro y vio al río- supongo que la debes extrañar mucho -le tocó el hombro e Isaac asintió-

La extraño y algún día juro que la vengare -dijo Isaac serio- nadie me detendrá de mi decisión

Isaac no sigas ese camino de odio, créeme no podrás hacer nada si solo te vengas -dijo Lu calmada pero Isaac seguía viendo al agua molesto- ¿Isaac somos amigos?

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Solo quiero saber -dijo Lu calmada- ¿me odias? -se acercó un poco-

No te odio, y si eres mi amiga -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu sonrió un poco viendo el reflejo de ambos, Lu le tomó de la mano un momento y los dos se vieron a los ojos-

Siempre podrás contar conmigo para cualquier cosa -dijo Lu sonriendo- amigo -le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro haciendo reír un poco a Isaac- hay te ríes, eso es bueno

Eres un poco débil -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No soy débil y veras que puedo golpearte, porque entreno muy duro -dijo Lu sonriendo- estilo duro es lo mío

Quiero ver que intentes golpearme de nuevo guerrera dragón -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu lanzó un golpe sonriendo, Isaac solo lo esquivo y lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Lu lo esquivo moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, Isaac sonrío y le dio una ligera patada en las piernas, Lu solo grito y cayó de espalda al suelo- no creo que el estilo duro sea...lo tuyo -Lu solo sonrió y trato de levantarse y quedo sentada en el suelo-

Hay no perdí mi dulce -dijo Lu quejándose, Isaac solo sonrió y estiro su mano derecha dejando que Lu la tomara y se pusiera levantar- Esto se siente cálido -Lu estaba sonriendo tomando la mano de Isaac con ambas manos- puedo sentir la energía qué hay dentro de ti completamente, tal vez tu no la veas ni la sientas pero yo sí, tu verdadero poder y tu verdadero potencial es realmente increíble -Isaac solo sonrió un poco y asintió-

Me siento cómodo contigo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu se sonrojó emocionada- rara vez -Lu solo sonrió y bajo las orejas un poco- te prometo que aprenderé a controlar este poder maligno que habita dentro de mi

Estoy segura de que lo lograras, confió plenamente en ti -dijo Lu sonriendo- confió en que mi papá te hará más fuerte y podrás ser un héroe lo sé -Isaac sonrío y Lu asintió-

Gracias por creer en mí -dijo Isaac sonriendo- creo que solo una vez alguien creyó y lo defraude mucho

No creo que tú puedas hacer eso -dijo Lu sonriendo, los dos se quedaron en el puente, vieron la luna grande y redonda y entonces escucharon el sonido de fuegos artificiales y todos estaban sonriendo viendo las luces en el cielo, Lu solo sonrió y se pegó más Isaac dejando su cabeza pegada a su hombro, Isaac solo la vio pero no hizo nada, Himiko estaba viendo todo detrás de un muro-

Me siento celosa...-dijo Himiko un poco deprimida-

 _ **Avance del próximo capítulo**_ _-_

 _Long vamos todos juntos a un viaje familiar_ -dijo Po sonriendo, Long parecía un poco irritado y de mal humor- _esto lo hacemos para tener una mejor relación padre e hijos_ -Long Lu y Himiko estaban viajando con Po cargando algunas cosas-

 _Tengo el presentimiento de que estamos olvidando algo_ -dijo Lu confundida, Lu tenía la lengua pegada a un pedazo de hielo-

 _Vamos hermano esto será divertido_ -Hanabi estaba hablando con Isaac en medio de un bosque, estaban rodeados de enemigos, Isaac parecía que estaba bailando un poco y peleaba al mismo tiempo-

 _Yo sigo aquí, tú no entiendes lo que siento, lo que sentí_ -Long estaba serio viendo a Po en la cima de un volcán- _Te derrotaré_

 _Próximo capítulo..."_ _ **Conflictos familiares**_ _"_ -Himiko estaba un poco molesta viendo a Isaac, Lu por su parte estaba sonriendo expulsando corazones de su cabeza- _¿Por qué me siento celosa?_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Conflictos familiares**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el palacio de Jade, los cinco Furiosos, Isaac, Sai, Eagle, Tom y Kondo estaban entrenando bajo la supervisión de Tigresa, Po seguía entrenando a los nuevos Guardianes, Sai solo grito y salto dándole una patada a un muñeco de madera destruyendo su cabeza, se volvió a girar y le dio una patada directa en el pecho al muñeco lanzándolo a otro extremo, Eagle voló algo alto y giro abriendo las alas, soltó una descarga del cuerpo y luego aleteo soltando la descarga en una figura de madera, la figura solo se electrificó mientras Kondo gritó golpeándose el pecho y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos brazos, el muñeco se destruyó mientras Tom solo tomo una vara Bo, la giro y lanzó un golpe directo, giró y vio que unos fragmentos de madera iban hacia él, solo giro la vara y le dio un golpe en diagonal a un pedazo, se giró y le dio un horizontal a otro fragmento, Sai gritó levantando un pedazo del muñeco, se giró y le dio una patada, Isaac avanzó corriendo a un muñeco, se giró y dándole la espalda y levanto la pierna derecha dándole una patada al muñeco rompiendo uno de sus brazos, se puso a cuatro patas y salto dándole una patada al muñeco en el cuerpo, cayó a dos pies y vio el pedazo de madera que lanzó Sai, solo retrajo las manos a sus costillas del lado derecho y extendió los brazos imitando unos de los golpes de Tigresa, el golpe de fuego, él golpe destruyo el pedazo de madera, uno de los pedazos salió volando y Tigresa lo sujetó frente a su cara para romperlo con solo apretarlo-

Suficiente -dijo Tigresa chasqueando los dedos, todos se quedaron quietos y se quedaron de pie frente a ella- vaya bien hecho alumnos han mejorado mucho en todo este tiempo -cada uno la saludo serio y asintieron- todos vayan a descansar -todos asintieron y se fueron retirando- menos tu Isaac -Isaac se quedó quieto frente a Tigresa-

¿Sucede algo maestra Tigresa? -dijo Isaac calmado-

De hecho si -dijo Tigresa sería cosa que para Isaac era algo malo- hace una semana te vi en el puente con mi hija Lu Ann, estaban actuando como una pareja enamorada ¿me puedes explicar eso?

Estaba intoxicado y no sabía lo que hacía -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Disculpa? -Tigresa levantó una ceja confundida- ¿cómo que intoxicado?

Bueno durante la fiesta después de que me di un baño y acompañará a Himiko a hacer la guardia, Sai se me acercó con un plato de pasteles, me ofreció uno y lo acepte, me lo comí pero sabía un poco extraño, cuando mandos me di cuenta ya estaba en un mal viaje -dijo Isaac serio- creo que tenía un delirio con Lu y por eso la escena

Entonces...estabas atontado e ido...en un viaje muy largo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida e Isaac asintió- vaya por un momento pensé que haría que te casaras con mi hija

Le aseguro maestra que no tengo esas intenciones, su hija no me atrae y no la tocaré, no hay nada entre ella y yo -dijo Isaac serio-

Vaya...eres igual a mí en muchos sentidos -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- Isaac el camino que estás eligiendo, el camino de la soledad y sin amor solo te traerá dolor

No es un camino sin amor lo que sigo, si no de venganza -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Venganza? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- jamás debes seguir ese tipo de camino, solo te destruirás a ti mismo

Ya me lo han dicho mucho -dijo Isaac serio- pero igual solo me haré más fuerte como pueda, quiero continuar con el entrenamiento, por favor maestra

Bien, está vez usaras un arma -dijo Tigresa calmada- está en el salón de los héroes, es una gran vara con pesas a los lados -Isaac asintió y se fue caminando- con que un camino de venganza...creo que puedo ayudarlo en ese sentido tal como Víbora y Po lo hacían -Tigresa sonrió e Isaac volvió con una vara larga con dos pesas en forma de óvalos de piedra con picos-

¿Es está? -dijo Isaac serio y puso el arma de pie a su lado-

Si este bastón es importante ya que se conoce como un nunchaku triple -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac sujeto los lados y estos se desprendieron dejando una cadena en su lugar que conectaba a las pesas y al cuerpo del arma- es un arma muy poderosa, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado

Entendido -dijo Isaac serio, Isaac levanto los brazos y comenzó a girar el arma dejando que las pesas se movieron con él, Tigresa estaba de pie detrás de el a una distancia segura, Isaac solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su arma, la colocó frente a él y comenzó a girarla lanzando un golpe horizontal, siguió practicando mientras Tigresa no podía dejar de verlo, solo por un momento tuvo una visión de pasado, ella busca esforzarse para Shifu a la edad de Isaac, recordó lo sola que se sentía a veces pero Víbora estaba con ella y le hacía sentir que tenía una amiga, recordó luego a Tai Lung y el camino que escogió-

 _No dejaré que seas consumido por la oscuridad_ -pensó Tigresa preocupada, en otro lado Lu estaba viendo entrenar a Isaac, ella estaba detrás de una puerta sonriendo, Hanabi se acercó a ver-

¿Qué estás viendo? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Viendo al futuro señor Ping -dijo Lu sonriendo- o tal vez acepte su apellido, entonces yo sería la futura señora Shishui -estaba sonriendo sonrojada y se sujetaba las mejillas dejando que varios corazones salieran de su cabeza-

Ah ya veo...-dijo Hanabi nerviosa sudando una gota en su cabeza- bueno escucha creo que deberías olvidar a Isaac

¿Por qué? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Bueno en primera el té trata de una forma fría, distante, además en el mundo existen dos tipos de personas, las que solo pelean y las que bailan -dijo Hanabi calmada- tú eres de las que bailan en cambio Isaac no -Lu bajo las orejas viendo a Isaac un momento- no te hagas ilusiones, deberías buscar a un macho que sea igual de patético que tu

¿Viniste a aconsejarme o a insultarme? -dijo Lu confundida sonriendo nerviosa-

Ambos -dijo Hanabi calmada- mis padres se conocieron durante una misión en una época de invierno

¿Hablas de la Guerrera Fénix y el Guerrero del Sol? -dijo Lu confundida-

No, Hinata no es mi madre biológica, ella es como una madre para mí, ella me cuido por más de veinte años -dijo Hanabi calmada- habló de mi madre biológica, ella y mi padre se enamoraron al pelear juntos por un año completo, se apoyaban, después de eso nacimos yo y mi hermana, mamá me contaba que tenía mucha química con papá creo que por eso se enamoro

Vaya...yo quisiera tener un amor como ese -dijo Lu bajando las orejas- pero Isaac es a quien amo no lo puedo evitar -Himiko estaba escuchando todo cerca de la puerta, ella estaba sorprendida y un poco molesta-

 _¿Por qué me siento así? Molesta...enojada...siento que estuviera haciendo algo malo_ -pensó Himiko molesta- _Mejor me calmo...ella es mi hermana...tengo que apoyarla_ -Himiko suspiró y se acercó-

Lu dice papá que vayas a prepararte -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Prepararme? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿qué pasa? ¿Vamos a salir?

Sí, es el campamento anual que hacemos con el abuelo Ping, también Long irá este año -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Voy rápido a empacar y nos vemos aquí en un rato! -Lu salió corriendo a su cuarto mientras Himiko estaba sonriendo y luego su sonrisa se convirtió en amargura-

¿Por qué el motivo de tu cara? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Bueno...no lo sé...creo que es mejor que ni yo misma lo descubra -dijo Himiko un poco nerviosa-

Mmm sabes mi mamá dice que tengo una habilidad extraña -dijo Hanabi calmada- si quieres puedo ayudarte a entender cómo te sientes -Himiko levantó una ceja confundida-

¿Realmente puedes ayudarme? -dijo Himiko confundida, Hanabi solo asintió y la atrajo con ella, las dos se acercaron al campo para ver a Isaac entrenar-

Isaac puedes detener un momento por favor -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Isaac se detuvo y dejó la vara a un lado-

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Isaac serio-

Quiero probar algo en ti -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, se acercó a Isaac-

¿Qué vas a hacer? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Según mis padres, puedo entender los sentimientos de las personas cuando mezclo un poco de mi energía con la de ellos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- así como ustedes pueden curar a una persona usando el Chi yo puedo entender los sentimientos usando mi Ki -Isaac se sorprendió un poco y cruzó de brazos-

No creo que pueda hacer eso -dijo Tigresa poco sorprendida- solo un maestro del Chi podría

Observen -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, pasó a su forma de Guardiana y toco a Isaac de su brazo derecho, una ligera energía dorada apareció en la mano de Hanabi al tocar a Isaac- tú sientes...amor

¿Amor? -dijo Isaac confundido- supongo que sí, es un amor desinteresado y totalmente frío por todo y por todos

No, es una atracción -dijo Hanabi calmada pero Isaac estaba negando con la cabeza- es como una atracción sexual

No, no, por supuesto que no -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¡Por ella! -Hanabi gritó señalando a Himiko dejándola sonrojada y sorprendida, Tigresa estaba sorprendida y luego vio a Isaac con cara de sorpresa, luego sonrió y comenzó a reírse un poco dejando a Isaac sonrojado-

Jajajaja jajaja ¡Le acaba de contar a todos tu más oculto secreto! -Tigresa se reía un poco-

No, no es cierto -dijo Isaac nervioso, mientras Himiko solo sonreía nerviosa y avergonzada-

Debes estar tan avergonzado -dijo Tigresa riendo un poco- hay no sé qué me duele más la cara de reír o los pezones sensibles

Qué tontería -dijo Isaac molesto y se levantó para irse, las chicas se estaban riendo un poco, Hanabi solo vio como Long estaba caminando frente a Po, Po parecía que trataba de decirle algo-

Vamos solo déjame enseñarte cómo usar el arma -dijo Po sonriendo- o vamos a hacer el entrenamiento Lao Shi

Ya tengo un arma y no sé qué sea eso del entrenamiento Lao Shi -dijo Long calmado- estoy bien como estoy Maestro -Po solo suspiro y vio a Long-

¿Cómo habló con un Shiba? -dijo Po confundido y luego vio el arma en el suelo- eso es, ¿y qué tal si usas un arma que no conoces? -Long levantó una ceja y lo vio girándose un poco- mira el nunchaku triple, vamos te enseño hagamos es un buen momento para hacer lazos padre e hijo -Long se quedó callado y suspiro- es eso o un campamento

Iré a caminar -dijo Long calmado- quiero despejar mi mente -Long solo se puso a cuatro patas y salió del patio dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de él, Po solo suspiro bajando las orejas mientras Tigresa lo veía con un poco de compasión-

 _ **Soy la pregunta del millón siempre la interrogación**_ -Long comenzó a cantar mientras se retiraba del palacio y corría a cuatro patas en las escaleras- _**No respondas que sí porque sí.**_ -saltó desde las escaleras y cayó a cuatro patas en un tejado viendo la estatua de Po- _**¿Y qué? ¿Que podrías tu decir? Si yo no te voy a oír**_ -vio la estatua un poco molesto, solo vio a otro lado y se fue caminando- _**No me entiendes y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí**_ _._ -hace poco Po estaba hablando con Long pero él estaba distraído, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo que le pusiera atención algo molesto-

 _ **Jamás ya me vas a conocer**_ -Long estaba un poco molesto con Po mientras Po le mostró cómo debía usar la vara que podía dividirse en tres- _**Niño y hombre puedo ser**_ -Long se cruzó de brazos, Po le estaba hablando sobre el arma pero Long se la quito de las manos- _**No me uses y apartes de ti**_ _._ -Long estiró los brazos dejando que las uniones de la vara se abrieran y comenzó a girar la dejando que las masas girarán con él, se giró y le dio un golpe a un muñeco en la cabeza, giró el arma sobre su cabeza y la lanzó contra un muñeco dejando que se rompiera al impacto-

 _ **Y di ¿cómo alguien aprendió?**_ -Po estaba sorprendido mientras Long estaba serio y bostezo aburrido- _**Lo que nadie le enseñó**_ -Po iba a decir algo pero Long salió por la puerta principal- _**no me entienden, No estoy aquí.**_ -cantó un poco alto, de noche estaba cantando viendo las estrellas en el tejado el solo-

 __ _ **Y yo solo quiero ser real Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros Seguir siempre así.**_ -Long estaba cantando un poco alto de forma lenta, regresó al palacio notando como Po estaba hablando con sus alumnos haciendo reír a la mayoría con sus historias- _**¿**_ _ **Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?**_ -Long apretó los puños desviando la mirada molesto _ **-**_ _ **Nadie más lo va intentar**_ -fue a la cocina y se topó con Tigresa la cual le dio un cepillo y algo de jabón, ella sonrío y señaló los platos sucios de la comida- _**Y no entienden que Sigo Aquí**_ _._ -Long suspiró y termino de lavar los platos algo tarde, cuando terminó se fue a su cuarto para recostarse, dejó su camisa a un lado y vio el símbolo Shiba en su espalda haciéndolo sonreír-

 _ **Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven**_ -Long recordó a Izanamy cargándolo en su espalda, Long sentado en sus brazos y era aún más joven, estaba cansado y un poco herido, Izanamy solo sonrió viendo a Long- _**Te daría el cien por cien**_ -Long solo sonrió y dejó recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Izanamy haciendo que sonriera- _**Me conoces y ya no hay temor**_ _._ -Hinata le estaba leyendo un cuento a Long a los seis años, Izanamy sonrío y le encendió una vela dentro de una lámpara mostrando figuras de estrellas en el cuarto gracias a la lámpara, Long solo sonrío e Izanamy le rasco la cabeza-

 _ **Y yo mostraría lo que soy**_ -Long eran aún joven como un adolescente de trece, estaba colgado con su cola de la rama de un árbol, a su lado estaba Saru, los dos estaban haciendo flexiones usando sus colas para colgarse- _**Si tu vienes donde voy**_ -Bruce le estaba explicando cómo atar una soga, Long lo imito pero se ató las manos y Bruce comenzó a reír- _**No me alcanzan si eres mi amigo mejor.**_ -Long estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y vio a Lu, Himiko e Ichirou hablando con Po sonriendo y riendo, Long estaba sentado en la orilla del muro viendo la escena de Po y sus hijos cuando Tigresa se acercó sonriendo, parecían una gran familia-

 __ _ **¿Qué sabrán del mal y el bien?**_ -Long cantó serio y se levantó, se dio la vuelta caminando por un lugar oscuro y vio un pequeño Long corriendo frente a él- _**Yo no soy lo que ven**_ -el pequeño Long tenía una hoja de papel en sus manos y corrió para entrar al palacio de Jade pero vio a Po con sus demás hijos-

 _ **Todo el mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando, ¿Por qué?**_ -el pequeño Long vio cómo eran Lu y Himiko apegadas a su padre, Tigresa estaba sentada a su lado sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios, Ichirou saltó y le cayó a Po en la espalda, en cambio Long estaba solo en la entrada del palacio y Po no se dio cuenta de él, Long bajo las orejas viendo que tenía un dibujo de él y Po- _**Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré.**_ -el dibujo decía papá y yo, el dibujo era de él y Po, solo lo tomo y lo rompió dejando que se quemara-

 _ **Y yo solo quiero ser real**_ -Long volvió en sí y vio al valle desde el palacio sin parar de cantar- _**y sentir el mundo igual que los otros, Por ellos por mí**_ _._ -Long salto desde donde estaba y cayó en un tejado, estaba corriendo a cuatro patas, sonrío y se imaginó corriendo por el campo de Japón- **¿** _ **Por qué yo tendría que cambiar?**_ _-_ Long estaba cantando imaginando que estaba corriendo con Reon, Simia, Kongo, Hanabi, Gina, Hinata e Izanamy a su lado, todos ellos estaban con el-

 _ **Nadie más lo va intentar Estoy solo y sigo aquí**_ -siguió corriendo sin darse cuenta de que estaba corriendo en medio del bosque, se detuvo derrapando cansado y vio que estaba en la orilla de un monte viendo al sol salir dando el amanecer- _**Solo yo Estoy aquí**_ -vio a su lado izquierdo imaginando que Izanamy estaba a su lado, vio a su derecha imaginando a Hinata junto a el- _**Sigo aquí**_ -Long sonrió mostrando los dientes y riendo un poco, de su ropa saco una banda roja y tomó en sus manos- _**Sigo Aquí**_ -Long termino de cantar viendo al sol y sonrío-

Vaya contar debe hacerte muy bien hermano -Long se dio la vuelta notando como estaba Lu sonriendo detrás de el-

Pensé que eras Hanabi -dijo Long calmado y vio al sol- ¿cómo me encontraste?

Te fuiste cantando y te seguí -dijo Lu sonriendo, se acercó y se sentó junto a el- entonces...por lo que estabas cantando... ¿acaso tú nunca te sentiste apegado a nuestro padre?

No -dijo Long serio- a veces sentía que formaba parte de un solo montón, él no me demostraba tanto afecto como a ti o como a tu hermana, solo sentía que era uno más

¿Uno más? Long nuestro padre también te quiere, y quiere ser parte de tu vida -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿por qué no lo dejas entrar a tu vida?

Ya tengo más de 23 años -dijo Long calmado- ya no estoy para esas cosas, además ya tengo una familia

Pero si no lo dejas entrar podrías arrepentirte, no pierdes nada dejando que tu familia se acerque -dijo Lu preocupada, Long solo suspiro y se levantó- ¿a dónde vas?

A hablar con alguien más inteligente -dijo Long calmado, Lu solo asintió y se quedó ahí un par de minutos-

¡Espera! ¡¿Me acaba de decir estúpida?! -Lu gritó sorprendida-

¡Si! ¡Y tardaste más de dos minutos en darte cuenta! -Long gritó desde lo más lejos y Lu solo gruño molesta, después de un rato Long estaba en el cuarto con Hanabi- y entonces eso pasó ¿tú qué opinas?

Long ¿recuerdas lo que siempre nos dice papá? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Eh...-Long se puso a pensar- ¿No comas wasabi en ayunas porque te da chorrillo?

No -dijo Hanabi extrañada-

¿Siempre protección en el bolsillo si estás con tu novia? -dijo Long sonriendo-

No, espera ¿la traes? -dijo Hanabi confundida y Long asintió- buen niño pero no

Eee...nunca uses tanga los lunes -dijo Long sonriendo-

¡No! -Hanabi gritó sonrojada- ¿en serio te dijo eso?

No, espera ese fue el tío Byakun y el tío Bruce -dijo Long sonriendo-

No, él nos dice que siempre tenemos que mirar al frente, tenemos que descubrir quiénes somos y preservar nuestro camino, pero siempre lo más importante en nuestras vidas será nuestra familia, los seres que amamos -dijo Hanabi calmada y Long asintió-

Suenas como a el -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿entonces que sugieres?

Ve al campamento con ellos, relaciónate con tu familia -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- además piensa esto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si papá decidía no tenerte en el palacio? -Long levantó las orejas poco sorprendido- ¿cómo te sintieras si te mirara con desprecio?

Creo...que no me gustaría...y me haría sentir mal -dijo Long deprimido-

Ahí está la cosa, lo mismo le haces a tu padre, mientras el trata de pasar tiempo contigo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- yo odiaba a mamá cuando era niña

¿Que? -dijo Long sorprendido- pero tú y ella son muy unidas...

Eso se debe a que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, poco a poco me di cuenta de que mi odio solo era incomodidad, había perdido a mi madre biológica, encontré a mi padre pero ella me trataba como a su hija, pensé "está bien si la odio" pero al final no pude -Hanabi sonrió recordando como Hinata la cargaba y la abrazaba como si fuera suya- ella me dio amor cuando no tenía que hacerlo y con el tiempo se convirtió en mi madre -Long solo asintió sorprendido- nunca es demasiado tarde para tener a tu familia -Long solo asintió, mientras los demás descansaban Himiko estaba caminando de un lado al otro en el palacio-

Hay...que molesto -dijo Himiko molesta y siguió caminando de lado a lado, Tigresa estaba saliendo de la cocina suspirando, tenía uña plato de galletas y lo que parecían ser leche en un vaso-

No me gustan los dulces en la noche hijo -dijo Tigresa cansada, solo vio como Himiko estaba caminando a lado molesta- Himiko ¿qué estás haciendo tan tarde?

Oh...mamá...-dijo Himiko sorprendida- perdón es solo que…yo...bueno

¿Te preocupa algo hija? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si...mamá pero siento que si te lo digo me vas a regañar…-dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Tranquila querida tu padre ha hecho muchas cosas para que lo regañe en esta vida -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ven -las dos se sentaron en los escalones frente a la entrada del palacio- ¿quieres una? -le ofrecía una galleta-

Gracias mamá -dijo Himiko calmada tomando la galleta, solo la vio en su mano suspiro- ¿ya tienes los antojos?

Si eso es lo que me molesta -dijo Tigresa calmada- este niño solo quiere dulces, es igual a su padre -las dos solo sonrieron un poco- dime que te pasa hija

Bueno mamá, es que estoy algo insegura sobre mis sentimientos -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Sentimientos? ¿Algo le pasa a tu vida en el Kung fu? ¿Tu vida social? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bueno...digamos...que vida sentimental...-dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Oh ya...veo...así que te has enamorado...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida- por favor dime que no es Sparks, dímelo hija...no quiero tener nietos todavía...

¿Que? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- no, mamá, no es el -Tigresa suspiro aliviada- es Isaac...-Tigresa se sorprendió destruyendo la galleta en su mano y Himiko bajo las orejas nerviosa-

¿Con que Isaac...? -dijo Tigresa ida y sorprendida, Himiko solo asintió nerviosa- bien...no es una buena opción, aunque creo que es lo mejor que este palacio puede ofrecer para ti...-Himiko suspiro relajándose un poco- así que... ¿crees que estás enamorada de Isaac?

Bueno no lo sé...-dijo Himiko nerviosa- eso es lo que me confunde, siento culpa porque siento algo por Isaac, porque sé que Lu lo ama, pero hace una semana que la vi en el puente me sentí molesta porque estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, pensé que quería que él estuviera así conmigo, me hace sentir mal que quiera que Isaac me quiera y no a mi hermana quien lo quiere

Hay hija -dijo Tigresa calmada y le rasco un poco la cabeza con sus garras- el amor a veces puede ser egoísta, eso tienes que tenerlo en mente, pero también ten esto en mente, es verdad que tu hermana ama a Isaac, pero que eso no te impida sentir algo también

Pero no quiero lastimar a Lu -dijo Himiko deprimida-

Eso es inevitable -dijo Tigresa calmada cerrando los ojos- algo que no estás viendo es lo que siente Isaac, tarde o temprano él va querer estar con una hembra que no sea Lu, cuando Lu sea rechazada de nuevo por Isaac pero por una hembra eso le dará oportunidad a Lu de seguir adelante, no importa que pase, no importa que tanto trates de evitarlo tarde o temprano en el amor alguien sale lastimado -Himiko solo bajo las orejas un poco- tú puedes enamorarte y hacer que Isaac también te amé pero lastimarías a Lu, o puedes traicionar tus sentimientos y hacer que Isaac ame a Lu pero tú terminarías herida

¿Entonces qué hago? -dijo Himiko deprimida-

No engañes a tu corazón -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- cuando te sentiste molesta de ver a Isaac con Lu fue porque estas enamorada de él, y te sentías celosa de que estuviera con otra hembra

¿Celosa? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Así es, no sabes cuántas veces estaba celosa viendo a tu padre con otra, pero él siempre me demostraba cuánto me quería, es verdad herimos a muchas personas cuando nos casamos, pero todas esas personas salieron a delante en sus vidas y ahora son felices a su manera -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- entre la guerra y el amor todo se vale pero recuerda puede que tu lastimes un poco a Lu pero siempre serás su hermana mayor, apóyala y demuestra que la quieres

Claro mamá gracias -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Bien vamos a dormir, tu padre quiere salir de campamento mañana -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Himiko asintió sonriendo, la noche paso, a la mañana siguiente, Lu Himiko y Po estaban en el patio cargando unas maletas cargadas-

Es una lástima que no vengas con nosotros mamá -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Descuida querida como estoy embarazada no puedo hacer mucho solo esperar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- cuídense mucho, Lu ten cuidado de usar cosas con aroma dulce, Himiko cuida de que tu hermana no se haga daño también mantén vigilado a tu padre de que no se queme

Una vez, solo paso una vez -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

¿Por qué siempre Himiko me cuida? ¿Porque nunca dicen Lu está a cargo? -dijo Lu salvo irritada-

Porque ella no destrozo media cocina tratando de hacer un pastel cuando la dejamos sola -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tampoco le prendió fuego al lava trastes, ni vendió la colección de figuras de acción de su padre

Solo quemo la cocina una vez cuando tenía doce y no se les olvida -dijo Lu molesta haciendo pucheros- puchero, puchero, puchero

Está bien todos despidan de mamá -dijo Po sonriendo, Lu se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Tigresa y Tigresa le dio un beso en la frente, Himiko solo se despidió con un abrazo como Lu-

Recuerda protégela -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Himiko asintió, los tres estaban retirando-

Esperen por favor -dijo Hanabi sonriendo cargando una maleta de viaje-

¿Hanabi? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿qué estás haciendo? No puedes venir al campamento es cosa de padres e hijos

No voy a ir con ustedes -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, le dio la vuelta a la mochila mostrando a Long sujetado a la mochila con una soga atada al estómago, estaba de brazos cruzados, molesto y con las piernas dobladas- el irá

¿Long? ¿Decidiste venir? -dijo Po sonriendo, Hanabi lo bajo y Long suspiro-

Si...digamos que mi...hermana me hizo darme...cuenta de que si quiero ser fuerte tengo que...aprender de mí mismo también -dijo Long un poco irritado, Hanabi estaba sonriendo un poco, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la boca en forma de un tres- odio cuando sonríes así

Admítelo tú nunca me ganaras -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bien divierte hermanito -Long solo le gruño un poco y se fue con Po y las felinas-

Bien ¿tenemos todo para hacer el campamento? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Traje la tienda de acampar, las estacas, las cuerdas, rocas para encender, velas y un cuchillo del ejército -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Yo traigo, vegetales, tallarines, masa, cuchillos y demás cosas para cocinar -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Bien yo tengo las sabanas, las almohadas y cosas para protegerse del viento -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿que traes tu Long?

Veamos cepillo de dientes, sabanas, almohada, toalla, cuchillo, espada, shuriken, bombas de pólvora, jabón -dijo Long sonriendo- creo que es todo

¿Tienes armas en tu mochila? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Vamos al bosque uno nunca sabe que sujetos poderosos hay dentro -dijo Long sonriendo- así -de sus cosas saco un enorme mazo- ten esto es para ti -lo tomo en una sola mano y se lo lanzó a Himiko, Himiko atrapó el mazo pero lo aguanto en su mano y cayó al suelo con el mazo-

Hay... ¿qué es esto? -dijo Himiko sorprendida, se levantó y trató de levantar el mazo-

Es un mazo de cincuenta kilos para entrenamiento, mejora los músculos del cuerpo -dijo Long sonriendo- nada más que un fin de semana de entrenamiento sencillo, no hay nada mejor que descansar de lo cotidiano -Himiko y Lu trataban de levantar el mazo pero apenas podían arrastrarlo- vámonos, niñas y viejo -Long estaba caminando más adelante mientras Po estaba un poco nervioso viendo cómo sus hijas lo estaban viendo algo molestas-

Vamos será divertido, además es su hermano -dijo Po sonriendo- se sentirán bien cuando lo conozcan

En el fondo muy pero muy en el fondo debe tener algo de bondad -dijo Lu algo molesta-

Vamos -dijo Himiko molesta, siguieron caminando un poco pero Himiko estaba arrastrando el mazo en el suelo- solo espero que no haga nada para molestar o verdaderamente va a sufrir -Lu solo sonrió un poco pero Po estaba tratando de calmarse

 _ **Avance**_

 _Hola soy Lu –_ Lu, Himiko, Long y Po estaban caminando en medio del bosque y de una montaña- _Mi hermana, mi padre, Long y yo estamos comenzando un campamento en medio del bosque_.Long paso deslizándose en una tabla en medio de la nieva riendo un poco

 _Es un presumido completamente_ –Himiko estaba cocinando algo- _¿Quién es ese hipopótamo que quiere destruir a papa?_ –Long estaba en guardia viendo a un hipopótamo el cual tomo una oca y la rompió en pedazos- _Long debemos luchar juntos_ Lu, Himiko y Long avanzaron corriendo- _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **Campamento Ping**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Campamento Ping**_

Era una tarde normal en China pero en la gran muralla había un gran agujero en el muro donde se veía que estaba abierta-

Vaya...vaya...vaya esto es malo -dijo alguien sorprendido-

¿Qué hacemos señor? -dijo un rinoceronte confundido-

Bueno ¿qué dijeron los testigos? -dijo el animal frente a los Guardias-

Dicen que eran un hipopótamo, grande, goloso y fuerte que estaba buscando al Guerrero Dragón -dijo uno de los rinocerontes-

¿A Po? -dijo el animal sorprendido- bueno supongo que eso ya no nos concierne mucho -el animal estaba usando una armadura de color plateado, tenía una capa roja en la espalda con unos pantalones color vino- confió en Po y sé que el podrá con ese hipopótamo, solo arreglen la muralla para mañana

Entendido general Mono -dijeron los rinocerontes sonriendo, el animal de la armadura resultó ser Mono antiguo compañero de los cinco furiosos, en el palacio de Jade Tigresa estaba tranquila comiendo un poco de vegetal para ella, cuando terminó suspiro y se dio la vuelta-

Bien ya estamos listos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo cargando una maleta llena de cosas y a su derecha estaba Isaac serio-

Me complace mucho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien vámonos

¿A dónde? - dijo Isaac serio-

Como Po trata de unirse a sus hijos yo voy a tratar de acercarme más a ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- te tengo planeado un entrenamiento

Gracias maestra -dijo Isaac sonriendo levemente-

Hasta te hizo feliz -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- bien vámonos Kajo queda a cargo

Es un honor -dijo Kajo sonriendo mientras los demás se quejaron molestos-

¿Por qué nunca estoy a cargo? -dijo Sai molesto-

Porque ella nunca invitó a 16 leopardos hembras a hacer una fiesta salvaje dejando una tanga en la boca del dragón -dijo Tigresa molesta y Sai sonrió-

Oooo si eso sí valió la pena -dijo Sai sonriendo y los demás asintieron sonriendo-

Deberías hacer una ya con muchas ebrias -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Si hacen una los ataré a cadenas y los meteré en la prisión del palacio -dijo Tigresa molesta y los dos machos solo asintieron nerviosos- bien Kajo te dejo a cargo y vigila a estos

Entendido diviértanse -dijo Kajo sonriendo y se despidió, el palacio había quedo a cargo de los jóvenes no había pasado ni una hora cuando Kin el hipopótamo estaba entrando al valle de La Paz haciendo sonar sus pisadas con fuerza, se topó con Tigresa, Isaac y Hanabi saliendo Del Valle-

Disculpen buenas personas pero ¿dónde encuentro el palacio de Jade? -dijo Kin calmado-

En el palacio de allá justo encima de esa montaña -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo señalando al palacio de Jade-

Ya veo muchas gracias y felicidades por el bebé señora -dijo Kin sonriendo y se fue caminando-

Vaya que sujeto más agradable -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si era muy educado -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tal vez quiera que Po lo entrene -siguieron con su camino mientras Kin estaba subiendo las escaleras, hasta que llego al palacio, Kajo y Sparks estaban en el salón de los héroes jugando damas chinas, Tom estaba barriendo un poco, lo primero qué pasó fue que se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta-

¿Tom puedes abrir? -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Claro -dijo Tom sonriendo pero apenas toco la puerta está le cayó encima- ¡Aaaaa! ¡¿Qué pasó?! -Kajo y Sparks se levantaron y vieron a Kin en la entrada-

Saludos -dijo Kin sonriendo y levantó la mano en saludo- yo soy Kin ¡El invencible! -Kajo y Sparks estaban en guardia viendo al Guerrero-

¡¿Que buscas aquí?! -gritó Kajo molesta viendo a Kin- ¡Acabas de romper una puerta antigua!

A parte estás encima de nuestro amigo -dijo Sparks calmado-

Aaaaa ayúdenme...-dijo Tom en quejas mientras Kin solo se bajaba viejo a los jóvenes-

He venido en busca del Guerrero Dragón -dijo Kin serio-

¿Al Guerrero dragón? Creo que te equivocaste, ya no es el Guerrero dragón ahora es el Maestro Dragón -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Bueno si, gracias, he venido a buscar al maestro Dragón -dijo Kin serio-

¿Aquí al palacio de Jade? -dijo Kajo sonriendo- huy lo siento pero creo que se equivocó, no está aquí

¿Dónde está? -dijo Kin serio-

No te lo puedo decir -dijo Kajo sonriendo, Kin solo vio molesto a Kajo pero sujeto a Sparks de la cabeza, levantó el brazo izquierdo y sujeto el cuello de Sparks entre su cuerpo y el brazo-

¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Aquí apesta a cuero sudado! -Sparks gritó asustado- ¡Kajo no le digas auuuuu! Aunque me rompa en dos

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjalo! -Kajo gritó nerviosa-

A las chicas no las golpeó pero a él por otro lado lo romperé si es necesario -dijo Kin molesto sujetando a Sparks en su cuerpo, se giró y lo estrelló de cabeza en una columna-

Hay...sí dolió...-dijo Sparks un poco confundido-

Dímelo o tendré...-dijo Kin molesto pero se sujetó de la columna donde estaba Sparks, la columna se rompió y Sparks cayó al suelo con la columna sobre el-

¡Hay está bien! ¡Está bien hablare! -Kajo gritó preocupada y un poco asustada viendo a Long en el suelo- él y sus hijos están en un campamento a una montaña tres horas al norte de aquí

Gracias -dijo Kin sonriendo, se dio la vuelta caminando con calma, apenas se acercó a la puerta principal le dio un golpe y la lanzó hacia Kajo y Sparks dejando que les cayera encima-

¡Aaaauuu! ¡¿Que tiene en contra de las puertas?! -Kajo gritó adolorida-

Antes de que acabe el día estaré pisando los huesos del gran campeón de China convertidos en polvo -dijo Kin molesto, en medio de una montaña Long se sujetaba las orejas con las manos y Po estaba a su lado sonriendo-

Campa...campa...campamento...cam...cam...cam...campamento-Lu y Himiko estaban cantando sonriendo pero para Long no era muy agradable-

Grrr... ¡Ya cállense! -Long gritó molesto y su grito se escuchó por toda la montaña- llevan cantando eso todo...el camino, ya apréndanse otra canción

Vaya que gruñón -dijo Lu algo irritada- a papá le gusta como cantamos ¿verdad papa?

Si claro hija -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- pero...a veces la canción...del campamento cansa un poco -Lu solo abrió la boca respirando por ella de la sorpresa-

Esta vez yo elijo la canción -dijo Long molesto, de su mochila saco una guitarra y sonrío- perfecta

¿Traes contigo una guitarra? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Ajá, es una de mis favoritas -dijo Long sonriendo- siempre voy preparado para viajar yo solo o con mis amigos o con mi familia, veamos creo que era así -todo un poco la guitarra sonriendo- si ahora sí es mejor

 _ **(Life is a highway - Rascal Flatts)**_

Long estaba tocando la guitarra con Himiko, Lu y Po siguiéndolo por detrás, siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que vieron que había un montículo de piedras tapando el camino-

Oh oh desprendimiento -dijo Long calmado, se acercó a ver qué había- el camino está bloqueado

Por suerte hay otro camino -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Es verdad tomando el camino que está por allá podremos ir a la colina y acampar ahí -dijo Lu sonriendo- parece ser que con tu guía nos perdimos Long, que mal

Esperen veo un atajo -dijo Long sonriendo- vámonos por aquí

Es más seguro por aquí Long -dijo Lu sonriendo- vámonos papa -sujeto a Po de una mano y lo jaló en cambio Long sujeto la cintura de la ropa de Po y lo jaló-

Es mejor aquí, si tomamos ese camino nos tardaremos más tiempo es más largo -dijo Long calmado-

Mira sé que te crees un explorador pero tenemos más años recorriendo este bosque -dijo Lu sonriendo un poco molesta- estaremos mejor si vamos por aquí

Créeme niña yo jamás he guiado mal a un equipo -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿No quieren saber la opinión de su padre? -dijo Po nervioso-

¡No! -dijeron los tres molestos, detrás de ellos estaba Kin sonriendo preparándose para atacar a Po-

Escuchen soy más viejo y más sabio que los tres juntos, así que haré esto -dijo Po algo irritado, se acercó a las rocas y sujeto una- quitare las rocas del camino

Espera papa no creo que bueno idea -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Maestro esta vez estoy de acuerdo con la bruja negra -dijo Long nervioso pero Himiko se enojó un poco con el-

Ya cálmense -dijo Po calmado, quitó una roca y el lugar comenzó a temblar, las rocas comenzaron a rodar en el camino-

¡Cuidado! -Long gritó, sujeto a Lu y a Himiko del estómago y las pego a la pared mientras Po se hacía a un lado dejando que las rocas cayeran por el camino-

Hay...que mal...-dijo Kin sorprendida antes de ser golpeado por las rocas y ser llevado hasta el fondo del camino, los demás estaban tosiendo por el polvo de las rocas-

Está bien mala idea -dijo Po tosiendo un poco, Long solo lo vio molesto y negando con la cabeza, Lu y Himiko solo suspiraron un poco, siguieron con el camino hasta que se toparon con un agujero en medio del camino, parecía que no podía pasar ni saltando, Long encontró un tronco seco, lo puso en el camino pero lo hizo rodar un poco y este cayó por una caída de más de cincuenta metros, Himiko lo empujo un poco sujetándolo de la cola, ella sonrió y el collar de la luna brillo, extendió los brazos y libero una roca para usarla de puente-

Himiko sonrió con burla pero el lugar tembló un poco y roca no tuvo suficiente soporte y termino cayéndose por la caída, Himiko, Lu y Po vieron sorprendidos como la roca cayó, Long se estaba riendo un poco en tono de burla, Long solo fue a otro extremo, extendió los brazos y luego los jalo dejando que se formara un camino de roca frente a él donde pudo pasar sin problemas, Po solo asintió sonriendo pero las chicas se enojaron con Long un poco, pasaron sin problemas, en eso Po los llevo por un campo cubierto de nieve-

Las felinas estaban nerviosas viendo que para bajar tenían que deslizarse, Po solo les señaló algunas rocas y ellas fueron bajando entre las rocas con calma, estaban saltando de roca en roca con cuidado de no caer, Long solo vio un tronco, le rompió algunos pedazos dejándolo delgado como una tabla, Po solo vio cómo Long saltó desde una orilla y comenzó a deslizarse como si esquiara en medio de la nieve, vio que Lu y Himiko estaban viendo cómo saltar a otra roca, sonrió un poco y pasó deslizándose detrás de ellas lanzándoles la nieve, la nieve fría les cayó encima haciendo que gritaran del susto, Lu y Himiko terminaron resbalando en medio de la nieve y cayeron rodando por la nieve, estaba cayendo rodando y la nieve de junto formando una bola de nieve con ambas felinas dentro, cuando Long llegó al suelo solo termino de pie sonriendo pero Lu y Himiko cayeron envueltas en nieve y Long solo se reía haciendo enojar a las felinas-

Los cuatro estaban caminando por el bosque abierto, Lu y Himiko vieron un árbol lleno con frutos, las dos se acercaron, Himiko sacó sus garras y comenzó a trepar por su cuenta para llegar a la parte superior, cuando estaba por tomar un fruto este fue jalado y desapareció, Himiko lo estaba buscando pero Lu estaba por tomar una manzana pero esta fue tomada por alguien más, la busco y cuando se dieron cuenta había caído a un lado del árbol cargando diferentes frutos en sus brazos, las dos felinas estaban molestas pero Lu le dio un leve golpe al árbol y de este salió un fruto húmedo que les cayó en la cabeza llenándolas de jugos de fruto, Himiko estaba molesta y escupió un poco del fruto, siguieron con el camino hasta que llegaron al bosque en medio de la tarde pero se acercaron nubes de tormenta, Po sonrió y las chicas comenzaron a hacer las tiendas de acampar, Long por su parte solo se acercó a una pared de roca sólida, no había nada malo en ella, se preparó y comenzó a golpear la pared con sus puños, los pedazos de roca salían volando hasta que se detuvo dejando una cueva junto sus pedazos de madera y se acostó dentro, solo tomo dos pedazos de madera y los fritos para encender la fogata, Himiko y Lu parecían molesta, ellas estaban tratando de hacer una fogata hasta que la lluvia comenzó y les cayó encima dejándolas empapadas, Po por su parte estaba dentro de la cueva y León sonrío viendo a Lu y a Himiko las cuales estaban siendo mojadas por la lluvia, después de dejar que la lluvia se fuera siguieron con el camino hasta que llegaron en medio de un bosque-

Bien llegamos -dijo Po sonriendo- ya podemos comenzar el campamento -las hembras estaban molestas mientras Long colocaba su propia tienda, las chicas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, mientras tanto en otro lado Isaac estaba siguiendo a Hanabi y a Tigresa en medio del bosque-

¿Que estamos haciendo en el bosque? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno primero que nada esto más que un entrenamiento es para que expreses tus sentimientos sellados -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Hanabi cree que bailando puede ayudarte a dejarte fluir esos sentimientos

Soy un Guerrero del Kung fu no una bailarina -dijo Isaac un poco molesto-

Yo también solía pensar así pero si en verdad quieres llegar a tu verdadero potencial debes ser más abierto con tus emociones -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Para eso es el baile y la música para que dejes salir todo lo que está guardado dentro tuyo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- mira es sencillo yo te muestro -se aclaró la garganta sonriendo y luego dio un leve grito que sorprendió a Isaac- **I don't wanna know your name 'Cause you don't look the same** -se acercó y abrazo a Isaac un momento-

¿Esto de qué sirve? -dijo Isaac confundido y se alejó un poco- yo creo que de nada

Debes aprender a divertirte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- yo pensaba igual que tú a tu edad, y mira la vida que tengo ahora -Hanabi sonrío y asintió- _**The way you did before**_ -Tigresa cantó un poco e Isaac la vio un poco confundido-

 _ **Okay, you think you got a pretty face**_ -Hanabi le sujetó las mejillas a Isaac y las movió haciendo que Isaac se molestara un poco- _**But the rest of you is out of place**_ -Isaac se soltó y Hanabi lo rodeó caminando igual que Tigresa- _**You looked alright before**_ -Hanabi cantó un poco fuerte está vez y Tigresa hacia un poco de coro con Hanabi-

 _ **Fox on the run**_ -Hanabi y Tigresa cantaron sonriendo- _**You scream and everybody comes a running**_ -Hanabi estaba bailando moviendo las caderas de lado a lado meneando un poco la cola, Tigresa estaba moviendo las caderas un poco mientras levantaba las manos en pequeños aplausos- _**Take a run and hide yourself away**_ -Isaac estaba retirarse pero Tigresa lo sujetó de la cola y lo atrajo haciendo que girará, Isaac se detuvo entre las dos viendo que seguían bailando- _**Foxy on the run**_ -Hanabi canto sonriendo pro Isaac solo se alejó viendo como Tigresa bailaba un poco- _ **F-foxy**_ -Hanabi dio un pequeño salto lanzando un golpe de lado con la cadera- _**Fox on the run And hide away**_ -Tigresa sonrió viendo cómo Isaac estaba confundido pero movía la cabeza al sonar de la música

Vamos Isaac es divertido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a bailar -dijo Isaac nervioso- hace tiempo que no lo hago

Solo debes soltarte un poco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

La señora tiene razón -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- debes sentirlo, expresar como te sientes con la música ¿que sientes ahora?

Enojo -dijo Isaac molesto-

Bueno eso no ayuda mucho -dijo Hanabi nerviosa- está bien...intentemos otra forma...-Tigresa encendió una fogata, mientras Hanabi, Tigresa e Isaac estaban sentados en círculo frente la fogata- bien Isaac a esto lo llamo círculo de la confianza, aquí eres sincero y puedes ser abierto con respecto a lo que sientes así que anda hazlo -las dos hembras vieron a Isaac pero este solo se quedó callado-

Bien creo que yo comenzare -dijo Tigresa calmada- bueno cuando tenía la edad de Isaac solo pensaba en ser la Guerrera Dragón para hacer orgulloso a mi maestro y padre Shifu, estaba siempre sería, fría, trataba distante a los demás tanto que llegaban a confundirme con un macho

Qué gracioso -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Sí pero no tanto -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta- siempre pensaba que era un macho por la forma en que actuaba, sentía ru duraría cambiar pero no podía debido a la dura infancia que había tenido, cuando era niña me llamaban monstruo debido a mis garras y mi fuerza incontrolable, pero un día Shifu llevó por un pedido ayuda, el me entreno y actuó como un adulto normal, fue al segundo al que no le di miedo y el me trato por lo que era, una niña solamente

Que lindo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo e Isaac le ponía atención a Tigresa-

Bueno cuando crecí le tuve mucho respeto y decidí que sería la mejor Guerrera de Kung fu de toda China, quería ser la Guerrera Dragón, pero no lo conseguí, en una sola tarde Po nos cayó del cielo y a él lo declararon el Guerrero Dragón, al principio pensé que broma, que chiste del destino es está, poner a un panda estupido para ser el Guerrero más importante de toda China -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- lo odiaba, pero gracias Oogway pude recordar lo más importante, recordé que el había sido mi amigo en el orfanato fue el primero que me quiso como su amiga, que me quería en verdad, y yo lo había olvidado, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos cercanos, sus bromas me hacían reír, el me hacía sentir amada -Hanabi sonrió un poco e Isaac se sorprendió un momento- entonces llegó el día en que me había dado cuenta de que ya no me podía engañar más y me di cuenta de q un me estaba enamorando de él, entonces me armé de valor y se lo dije, le dije que lo amaba

¿Qué pasó con su deseo de ser más fuerte? ¿De ser la Guerrera más fuerte de toda China? -uno Isaac serio-

Ya no lo quería, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ser feliz con Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me pregunté esto ¿De qué te sirve tener tanto poder si no tienes nada que proteger? Si no tienes amigos a los cuales querer, con los cuales estar y que te den fuerzas, el camino d ella fuerza era muy solitario pero Po me mostró otra opción y entonces aquí estoy, tengo a mi esposo y a mis hijos, soy feliz eso es verdad

Entonces cambio la vida de un maestro de Kung fu por ser feliz -dijo Isaac calmado- la respeto por eso -Tigresa asintió sonriendo- bueno pero aún soy muy joven para pensar en eso, yo solo quiero poder y nada me hará cambiar de parecer

¿Qué te hace impulsarte a tener más poder? -dijo Hanabi sería- ¿por qué quieres tanto poder?

Para mi venganza -dijo Isaac serio-

Isaac ya te dije que la venganza no te traerá nada bueno ¿por qué la quieres? -uno Tigresa molesta-

Le diré porque maestra le contaré todo -dijo Isaac molesto- le diré todo -se relajó un poco- se los diré todo -Tigresa y Hanabi le pusieron atención un momento, de regreso con Po y los demás, Himiko, Lu y Long estaban sentados viendo la fogata mientras Po estaba nervioso viendo a los lados-

Y...-dijo Po alargando un poco el sonido- ¿Long tienes novia?

Si...es Gina -dijo Long calmado- ella y yo tenemos la misma edad

¿Tienes hermanos? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Si dos menores y dos hermanas mayores -dijo Long calmado- bueno las mayores son hermanastras, los dos mejores son medio hermanos pero igual compartimos sangre

Está bien...-dijo Po nervioso-

Mi turno -dijo Long calmado- ¿Lu por qué te gusta Isaac?

¿Que? -dijo Lu sonrojada- bueno eso es difícil de contestar

E visto cómo te trata y de ser tu yo ya me hubiera rendido, alguien que trata de forma fría y nada amable deberías dejarla -dijo Long calmado- es decir ¿qué clase de tonto no se da cuenta de que en verdad lo odian? Que lo lloran, que le dicen tonto y bobo que se toma todo como una broma -Po solo sonrió nervioso viendo a otro lado- así tú no te rendiste con Tigresa

Bueno eso fue diferente -dijo Po nervioso-

Es que el...me parece muy guapo...pero también sé que tiene su lado amable, puede ser frío pero el no tiene el corazón tan frío como pensaba, él ha seguido adelante a pesar de no tener todos los recursos que muchos otros tienen -dijo Lu sonriendo- lo respeto y lo admiro pero también lo amo, aunque no lo exprese sé que él me quiere a su manera -Long solo soltó un sonido soplando con su lengua en los labios-

Tenle más respeto -dijo Himiko molesta-

Como quieras -dijo Long calmado- ¿y tú ya le dijiste que besaste a Isaac en la fiesta de las máscaras?

¡Cállate! -Himiko gritó sonrojada-

¡¿Besaste a mi novio?! -Lu gritó sorprendida y molesta viendo a Himiko, en cambio Po se quedó sorprendido viendo a las dos hembras y a Long-

¿No le habías dicho? Upsi no sabía que era un secreto -dijo Long sonriendo-

Pero solo fue uno corto lo siento -dijo Himiko nervioso-

Yo no lo vi corto más bien fue largo -dijo Long sonriendo- el la abrazaba, ella lo sujetaba del cuello mientras soltaban gemidos al besarse con fuerza, creo que vi lenguas

Bueno...si...fue un beso...largo y muchos...más -dijo Himiko nerviosa- pero es que...yo y el...estábamos tocando temas sensibles...cuando se abrió conmigo y lo vi llorar pensé que se veía tierno

No...puedo creer...que esto...este pasando...-dijo Lu sorprendida- esperaría esto de Kajo hasta de Eagle pero no de ti...Himiko eres mi hermana e Isaac es el chico que me gusta...es mi novio

Aguarda Isaac no es tu novio, él es uno de los cinco furiosos, además el es libre de tener una novia Lu -dijo Himiko calmada- Lu aunque no te guste la idea Isaac algún día podría quedar entre tú y una hembra diferente

Bueno en eso...tienes razón -dijo Lu nerviosa- pero aun así lo que hiciste fue traición

No fue traición solo fue un resbalón -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Si un de 16 y con lengua -dijo Long sonriendo y riendo un poco, Po por su lado estaba viendo que las dos hembras estaban tensas y parecía que Lu iba a atacar a Himiko-

Hay Himiko esto puede ser lo peor que me has hecho -dijo Lu molesta- al menos dime una cosa... ¿te gusta? -Himiko se sorprendió por eso y estaba callada- dime...la verdad

Yo...bueno yo...-dijo Himiko nerviosa- es que veras...

Te gusta...-dijo Lu sorprendida un poco- no puedo creerlo, te gusta Isaac -Lu se tocó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta- me tengo que alejar

Espera Lu -dijo Himiko preocupada pero Lu se comenzó a alejar-

No, no vengas quiero estar sola y alejarte de ti -dijo Lu molesta viendo a Himiko, Himiko solo bajo las orejas, cuando Lu se fue solo vio a Long molesta-

¿Ya estás satisfecho? -dijo Himiko molesta- hiciste que mi hermana me odiara

No me culpes tu besas a su novio imaginario -dijo Long sonriendo- enfádate conmigo por una mejor razón que esa -Himiko solo le guiñó y se fue caminando, Po por su lado suspiro y negó con la cabeza- tenías razón viejo al menos me divertí

Long no tenías que contar eso creo que debiste tratarlo con delicadeza -dijo Po calmado- ahora podrías arruinar una buena amistad y una hermandad -Long solo suspiro y se acostó viendo el cielo- pero no también estuvo bien espero que con esto las dos puedan abrirse mutuamente -Long solo soltó un gruñido- Long ahora que estás siendo sincero dime ¿por qué dejaste de ir al palacio cuando tenías ocho? ¿Por qué no me llamas papa como solías hacerlo?

Porque me sentía como un solo invitado más en tu palacio, no me sentía unido a ti -dijo Long serio- veía que tratabas mejor a tus hijos que a mí, a mí nunca me mostraste un mejor cariño parecía que sentías más culpa y pena por mi

Long eso no es cierto, tener cuatro hijos no es fácil -dijo Po calmado- a ti también te quiero eres mi hijo

Pero solo en sangre -dijo Long calmado- lo siento pero ya soy un adulto, la etapa en que necesitaba un padre ya pasó ahora solo soy yo, mamá me mandó aquí porque pensaba que sería bueno para mí pero hasta ahora no la llego a entender

Tu madre debe tener sus motivos supongo qué hay una parte de ti que no acepta ser mi hijo -dijo Po calmado, Long lo vio serio pero Po solo sonrió- digo es solo una idea

Hace falta más que la sangre para decir que eres padre -dijo Long calmado, Po se sorprendió por eso y Long le dio la espalda- no tengo buenos recuerdos contigo, no sé cómo tratarte y también me siento incómodo contigo, cuando te conocí pensé que estaría feliz de saber a dónde pertenecía, pero creo que solo te conocí porque era la burla de muchos niños en la escuela, me llamaban fenómeno, gordo torpe y estupido mestizo de panda

Así que molestaban de niño por tu parte de panda -dijo Po calmado-

Sí, pero me decían cosas muy feas como que era un niño recogido por vergüenza y pena, que mi madre se había conformado con poco y que al final tôsan me había aceptado en el palacio para ocultar esa vergüenza qué era yo -dijo Long calmado-

Debió ser una infancia difícil, como la mía -dijo Po deprimido- yo también tuve que soportar las burlas, los golpes, a los niños fastidiándome por ser un panda, el único panda en el Valle -Long le puso atención- pero comencé a ser más serio un poco más responsable y trataba de ser menos torpe, las burlas y las ofensas siguieron pero un día conocí al maestro Oogway el me guío de la manera correcta y me enseñó cómo controlar mi fuerza y me dio motivación, cuando mostré lo hábil que podía llegar a ser las burlas se detuvieron y me volví alguien diferente, sentía que el pueblo me ataba apreciando debido a mis hazañas y con el tiempo todos me aceptaron con respeto

Prácticamente es lo mismo que hice yo -dijo Long calmado- pero tôsan jeje, el, jamás me vio como algo diferente, el me tratado con cariño respeto, recuerdo que tenía seis años me llevó a caminar por el bosque y por error termine cayéndome y me raspe una pierna, comencé a llorar un poco pensé que me iba a regalar pero no, me cargo en sus brazos, me rasco la cabeza y luego me sentó en un tronco, me mostró cómo curar mis propias heridas usando hierva, me dolía al aplicármela pero olía muy rico y el dolor pasaba rápido -Long sonrió un poco- el me llevo cargando en su espalda hasta el palacio y limpiaba parte de mi ropa, cuando tenía miedo en las noches de tormenta mamá y el iban a mi cuarto a ver cómo estaba, mi mamá me contaba una historia y tôsan me encendía una lámpara con forma de estrellas y lunas, se quedaban conmigo hasta que me dormía -Po solo escuchaba mientras Long sonreía un poco-

Muchos podrán decir que no debería ser apegado a el porque no es mi padre de sangre, pero un padre es quien te quiere y te cuida, el que te cría desde que eres pequeño y sin importar que siempre está contigo -Long estaba sonriendo viendo el fuego, Po por su lado solo sonrió al recordar cómo era Ping con el cuando era niño-

Si tienes razón, mi papá es así -dijo Po sonriendo- creo que ahora entiendo porque eres tan distante conmigo Long, perdón hijo no estuve ahí cuando lo necesitabas

Ya no importa -dijo Long calmado- creo que tendré que hablar con tus hijas cuando regresen

Eso estaría bien -dijo Po calmado, en medio del bosque Lu estaba caminando hacia el río-

Por todos los cielos, no puedo creerlo, mi hermana me traicionó y no sólo ella mi novio...bueno no es mi novio...es como amigovio -dijo Lu nerviosa- hay esto me tiene molesta -se sujetó la cabeza y luego se acercó al río para sentarse- ah maldición mi cabeza me da muchas vueltas ¿qué debería hacer?

Pensar mejor la situación -dijo Himiko calmada a un lado de Lu- creo que deberías pensar las cosas

Será mejor que me dejes en paz -dijo Lu molesta- no puedo creer que me traicionaras así hermana

Yo no te he traicionado -dijo Himiko calmada- entiende Lu por favor, los qué pasó en el baile fue algo no planeado, además tu e Isaac solo son amigos, amigos nada más no son algo exclusivo

Si pero...es que -dijo Lu molesta- me duele que...el este con otras chicas

El amor es egoísta hermana -dijo Himiko calmada- dime ¿qué crees que pasaría si Isaac llegaba a enamorarse de una hembra que no fueras tú? -Lu se quedó sorprendida viendo el río un momento- te guste o no Isaac es libre de elegir a la hembra que el desee, puedes ser tú o puede ser alguien más, no lo sabemos es cosa del destino

Tienes razón...ha rayos soy todo un caso perdido -dijo Lu llorando un poco- estoy muy molesta y enojada ahora que ni sé que pensar

No te voy a mentir...a mí también me gusta mucho Isaac -dijo Himiko calmada y Lu la vio poco sorprendida- pero no pienso renunciar a él solo para tratar de hacerte feliz, también quiero ser feliz también

Es cierto lo que dicen el amor es egoísta -dijo Lu calmada al menos un poco más- aunque me gusta mucho Isaac no puedo soportar la idea de que este con otra hembra, pero tienes razón Isaac es libre de elegir al amor de su vida puede ser cualquier hembra que el debes

O puede ser algún macho -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Lu solo soltó una pequeña risa algo morada-

Bueno...sea cual sea su relación...yo...lo apoyare como una buena amiga nada más -dijo Lu nerviosa- creo...que podré hacerlo...

Lo lamento mucho hermana -dijo Himiko calmada- ya no debemos pelear debemos apoyarnos

Está bien, lo siento hermana, es que a veces me enojo mucho y con mucha facilidad -dijo Lu calmada y sonriendo- pero...-se levantó y apretó los puños sonriendo- no me daré por vencida ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mi propia hermana, Isaac será mío jejeje

Jejeje -Himiko se reía un poco- bien tienes la motivación de mamá, bueno si tanto quieres tendremos que pelear por el -las dos estaban sonriendo un poco-

Vaya que lindo dos hermanas apoyándose de nuevo, eso es una verdadera amistad y una familia unida -dijo Kin sonriendo llegando con ellas, Lu y Himiko solo se fijaron un momento y lo vieron- lamento molestar tan tarde pero quiero que me digan dónde está el Guerrero Dragón o Maestro Dragón

Está a unos metros por allá -dijo Himiko calmada- pero ¿para que lo buscas?

Sencillo -dijo Kin sonriendo- ¡Voy a destruirlo! -Lu y Himiko se vieron sorprendidas y luego se quedaron en guardia- ¿qué hacen?

Lo siento pero si quieres llegar a nuestro padre primero tendrás que derrotarnos -dijo Lu molesta-

Lo siento pero a las señoritas no se les pega -dijo Kin calmado- además ustedes no tienen nada que ver en mi camino

Lo siento pero el Maestro Dragón es nuestro padre, también nosotras somos Guardianas -dijo Himiko molesta- yo soy Himiko Guerrera de la luna y ella es Lu Guerrera dragón

¿Guardianas? -dijo Kin sorprendido- perfecto, pensaba acabar primero con un Guardián legendario pero otros dos trofeos más no harán daño, bien antes de llegar con el Maestro Dragón me entretendré con ustedes dos

-Lu gruñó y avanzó corriendo, Himiko solo la siguió, Lu fue La primero lanzando un golpe soltando fuego dorado, Kin sonrió y se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el golpe directamente, el fuego explotó y reveló algo de humo pero Kin estaba ileso, Himiko solo grito y llego con Kin dándole un golpe con ambos brazos soltando una fuerte descarga negra, Himiko estaba gruñendo pero Kin la sujeto de la cabeza y la lanzó a un lado dejando que cayera derrapando en el suelo-

Pero... ¿que...? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- mi mejor golpe no le hizo nada...

Ni siquiera el cañón de fuego le hizo ni un rasguño -dijo Lu sorprendida- veamos si esto funciona -Lu e tendió los brazos y dio un grito liberando un fuego dorado en sus manos, formó una bola de fuego en cada mano y luego las junto frente a ella formando una esfera más grande- ¡Resplandor final!

¡Lu no lo hagas! -Himiko gritó asustada, Lu solo disparo el fuego y le dio directamente a Kin causando una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar el lugar un poco, en el campamento Po y Long sintieron las vibraciones del ataque y se levantaron-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Long confundido-

Creo que mis hijas están peleando -dijo Po sorprendido- vamos Long -los dos se levantaron y se fueron corriendo, Lu estaba respirando agitada en el campo viendo el suelo un poco quemado-

Listo veamos...si...pudo soportar...ese ataque -dijo Lu cansada y sonriendo-

Vaya no estuvo mal por un momento pensé que me ibas a matar -dijo Kin sonriendo- pero no funcionó

¿Que eres tú? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Ha si que grosero soy, permítanme presentarme soy Kin el invencible -dijo Kin sonriendo- admiren mi cuerpo y arte corporal -comenzó a hacer poses mostrando parte de su cuerpo mientras Himiko notó todos los tatuajes de Kin y de sus enemigos derrotados-

Había escuchado de ti...-dijo Lu sorprendida- un hipopótamo que ha derrotado a diferentes maestros de artes marciales por todo el mundo, cuya piel es casi indestructible, una coraza impenetrable

Vaya tu si que estudias bien -dijo Kin sonriendo- pero bueno llévenme ante el Maestro Po ahora

Lo siento pero no -dijo Lu molesta-

Espera Lu deja que yo me encargue -dijo Himiko molesta, tomó el collar de la luna y lo sujetó con fuerza- ¡Brilla en medio de la oscuridad! -el collar soltó un gran resplandor y en el cuerpo de Himiko aparecieron sus marcas lo cual mostrarán que había pasado a su forma de Guardiana- ya estoy lista

Vaya esto se pondrá más interesante -dijo Kin sonriendo- ven y enfréntame -Himiko se puso en guardia y se preparó, solo avanzó de forma rápida y salto lanzando una patada directa, Kin solo recibió el golpe directo en el pecho, Kin se quejó y lanzó un golpe, Himiko se cruzó de brazos y se quejó siendo empujada contra el suelo, Kin tomó una roca y la lanzó con fuerza pero Himiko le dio un golpe destruyéndola en pedazos, Kin sacó una cadena y la lanzó contra Himiko, le sujetó sus piernas y Himiko se quedó sorprendía, Kung grito y jaló la cadena con fuerza, Himiko se quejó pero extendió el brazo derecho y creo una esfera de energía azul oscura-

¡Shuriken de la oscuridad! -gritó Himiko sería y se levantó, cuando llegó con Kin ella lanzó la esfera estirando el brazo, mientras que Kin lanzó un golpe directo contra la esfera, los dos golpes chocaron creando una colisión entre los dos, dl poder exploto empujando a los dos en el campo, Himiko cayó en el suelo girando-

Rayos es más fuerte de lo que pensé -dijo Himiko molesta mientras se quitaba las cadenas de los pies-

Vaya nada mal, es la primera vez que un enemigo me hace sentir algo -dijo Kin sonriendo- nada mal pero igual no es suficiente, vamos hay que terminar con esto

Himiko déjame ayudarte -dijo Lu molesta- creo que entre las dos podemos ganarle si atacamos juntas -Himiko la vio y asintieron, las dos estaban por atacar pero detrás de Kung apareció una figura de fuego que lo golpeó en la espalda haciendo que explotara y lo empujara al suelo con la espalda llena de humo-

Pero... ¿quién hizo eso? -dijo Kin molesto y se levantó, detrás de él apareció la figura de un feliz hecho de fuego- ¿qué rayos?

Lamento meterme en cosas que no me involucran -dijo Long sonriendo- pero esta vez yo me encargaré de hacerte daño y muy severo -sus marcas eran rojas, el pelo blanco lo tenía levemente erizado, en su espalda había alas hechas de fuego y su iris era roja-

¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Kin molesto mientras se levantaba-

Yo soy el cuarto Guerrero más fuerte de todo Japón, soy uno de los seis nuevos Guardianes, soy Long Shiba el Guerrero Fénix -dijo Long sonriendo-

Otro Guardián -dijo Kin sonriendo- no creo que seas diferente a ellas dos, veamos que tienes

Te arrepentirás -dijo Long sonriendo, solo dio un paso y apareció frente a Kin dándole un golpe en el estómago, Kin no había hecho nada solo sonrió pero luego se quejó escupiendo algo de saliva-

¿Que? -dijo Kin sorprendido viendo como el puño de Long se había hundido en su cuerpo- ¿cómo? -Long solo salto y le dio otro golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Kin se levantó y Long gritó corriendo hacia él, lanzó un golpe pero Kin se levantó y dio un grito soltando una onda de aire, Long se cruzó de brazos soportando la fuerza del grito y la onda de viento, Kin gritó con fuerza y le dio un golpe a Long en la cara, Long cayó al suelo pero Kin le dio una patada en la espalda levantándolo del suelo, lo sujetó de una pierna y de un brazo, lo colocó sobre su cabeza y le aplicó algo de fuerza-

Jajaja...jajaja ¿qué te parece? -dijo Kin sonriendo- con este agarre no podrás moverte solo gritaras mientras sientes como tu cuerpo se parte por mi gran fuera -Long gritó pero solo se cubrió de más fuego, siguió expulsando una aura de fuego hasta que está se volvió completamente carmesí haciendo que todo su cuerpo brillara de color rojo- ¡¿Qué es eso?! -Long solo aplicó más fuerza y comenzó a juntar sus extremidades forcejeando con Kin-

Sorpréndete...en un instante su fuerza aumento el doble -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Long siguió gritando y se liberó, se giró y le dio un codazo en la nariz a Kin haciendo que se quejara, Long cayó de rodillas y solo se impulsó hacia Kin dándole un golpe, gruñó y siguió golpeando a Kin en el cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que se quejara un poco, Kin lo sujetó de las costillas haciendo que Long se detuviera, lo sujeto con fuerza y le dio un rodillazo en el cuerpo, Long se quejó pero Kin lo golpeó tres veces más con la rodilla, lo levanto y le dio un golpe directo al estómago lanzándolo contra el suelo dejándolo estrellado con fuerza, Kin sonrió un momento y se acercó-

Fue buena pero corta la pelea -dijo Kin sonriendo viendo a Long en el suelo- pero ya no me harás perder el tiempo -Long solo sonrió y expulsó poder rojo de su cuerpo, saltó y le dio un golpe al mentón a Kin, se giró y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo, Kin se quejó y solo se quedó de pie, avanzó corriendo gritando, Long se prepararon y los dos lanzaron un golpe, los dos gritaron chocando sus puños en un fuerte golpe, se creó un resplandor entre los dos, Himiko y Lu estaban sorprendidas viendo a Long, Kin solo sujeto la muñeca de Long con sus dos manos, lo atrajo y lo lanzó al suelo, lo volvió a levantar y lo estrelló tres veces, Long se quejó pero Kin lo dejo acostado- ya me cansaste...-Long solo se levantó y lanzó un golpe creando una espada de energía de color rojo- ¿que...?

Yo también puedo hacer trucos sucios -dijo Long sonriendo, la espada tenía el estómago de Kin perforado mientras leves manchas de sangre estaban saliendo de el- ¿ _Are?_ ¿Acaso esto te dolió? Se supone que eres un ser con una piel dura e impenetrable -Kin estaba sorprendido viendo como gotas de sangre salían de su cuerpo-

Es verdad...pero sorprendente...me has logrado...herir...siéntete...orgulloso -dijo Kin sonriendo, se comenzó a reír un poco y le dio un golpe a la espada de Long y la deshizo, Long solo se levantó y retrocedió un poco-

Hmp eres un cretino -dijo Long calmado- pero hay una forma de detenerte y derrotarte

¿Así y cuál es? -dijo Kin serio-

Está -dijo Long sonriendo, solo salto y creo una vara de energía, la pasó en la boca de Kin y colocó uno de sus pies en la mandíbula inferior, con su vara solo aplicó fuerza y le abrió la boca a la fuerza- ¡Ahora viejo! -Po solo sonrió y salió de los arbustos concentrando fuego en su mano derecha-

¡Fuego en el hipopótamo! -Po gritó sonriendo y lanzó la bola de fuego dentro de la boca de Kin haciendo que se la tragara, Kin solo sujeto a Long de las costillas y lo jaló para que lo soltara-

Tontos eso no me afecta recuerden que mi coraza es impenetrable -dijo Kin molesto-

Si pero eso afectará tu estómago -dijo Po sonriendo, Kin solo lo vio confundido y se escuchó una explosión dentro de Kin haciendo que soltara humo-

Uuuu no me siento...nada bien...-dijo Kin antes de caer al suelo soltando humo-

Creo que lo mate -dijo Po sonriendo- niñas ¿están bien?

Si papa gracias por la ayuda -dijo Lu sonriendo y Himiko le dio un abrazo a Po pero los tres solo vieron a Long el cual se tallaba los hombros- y gracias ti también Long

De nada...-dijo Long calmado- creo que para eso...está la familia

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Para eso están los compañeros volvamos al campamento tengo hambre -dijo Long serio y las chicas sonrieron mientras Po estaba asintiendo, en el campamento de Tigresa, la misma Tigresa y Hanabi estaban llorando un poco-

Y eso pasó...-dijo Isaac serio- por eso quiero venganza ¿usted qué opina maestra?

Creo que te juzgue mal -dijo Tigresa llorando un poco hasta que se calmó- lo lamento mucho Isaac, pero sabes...creo...

Que no tienes que hacerlo solo...-dijo Hanabi calmada pero soltando lágrimas- te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, fuerza, habilidad, lo que sea ese maldito sujeto no se saldrá con la suya

Gracias por entender -dijo Isaac calmado, a la mañana siguiente Isaac estaba meditando frente a Tigresa-

Concéntrate, cuando tu mente y tu cuerpo sean uno solo podrás encontrar tu verdadero potencial -dijo Tigresa calmada e Isaac sintió su poder emerger de su cuerpo- interesante ahora -vio a Hanabi a su derecha la cual asintió mientras cargaba la espada de los héroes en su soporte- trata de tomar esto -Isaac solo abrió los ojos y tomo la espada de los héroes, la tomó en sus manos y la vio, tocó la hoja y no le pasó nada- bien parece que funcionó después de todo

¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Que esa espada te ha elegido para que la portes, es tuya úsala con sabiduría -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Isaac asintió serio, las puertas se abrieron revelando a Po y los demás- hola ¿cómo les fue en el campamento?

Ah divertido -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿cómo te fue con los niños?

Difícil pero se saben comportar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Hola Isaac -dijo Lu calmada, levantó los labios esperando un beso pero Isaac solo levanto una ceja confundido-

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Isaac serio-

Ah...-Lu solo abrió los ojos confundida- bueno...esperaba que me dieras un beso...

Mejor besa el árbol -dijo Isaac serio y camino hacia el gimnasio cuando se topó con Himiko- ¿tú también quieres un beso?

Sí, pero más me interesa saber es ¿por qué tienes la espada de los héroes? -dijo Himiko sería-

Me eligió ahora puedo usarla -dijo Isaac serio-

Bien hecho -dijo Himiko sonriendo- nada más no la pierdas -Isaac solo vio como Himiko se alejaba y sonrío-

 _ **Avance**_

 _Vaya finalmente pudimos acercarnos como hermanos_ -Lu estaba sonriendo viendo a Long sujetado de cabeza de un árbol con su cola- _Si finalmente mi madrina Víbora viene de visita_ -en la puerta estaba Víbora junto a una víbora pequeña de ojos azules y piel verde brillante-

 _Estamos en problemas un grupo de cobras quiere contaminar el agua Del Valle_ -Víbora estaba sonriendo viendo a Lu y a Himiko, en el bosque estaba un grupo de cobras hasta que una mordió a Isaac en el brazo derecho-

 _Hay no Isaac..._ -Lu gritó llorando viendo a Isaac en el suelo algo pálido-

 _Debemos conseguirle el antídoto o morirá_ -Víbora estaba molesta igual que Hanabi y Lu viendo al grupo de cobras- próximo capítulo _**Colmillos de serpiente**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Colmillos de serpiente**_

Era una tarde normal en el palacio de Jade, se escucharon algunos gritos y unos fuertes impactos, en el campo se vio una ligera explosión, Po solo saltando hacia atrás, Long estaba en su forma de Guardián y grito avanzando hacia Po, gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Po solo levanto su codo derecho deteniendo el golpe, Hanabi gritó, ella también en su forma de Guardiana, solo concentro fuego en su pierna izquierda y cayó en picada lanzando una patada de talón, Po solo doblo su mano derecha y sujeto la pierna de Hanabi dejando que la honda de fuego se deshiciera y solo se quedará ahí forcejeando, los dos estaban gruñendo pero se alejaron de un salto, Po se dio la vuelta notando como Himiko estaba creando una esfera de rayos negros y azules, Sparks gritó pasando a su Modo Guardián, Himiko grito y lanzó su ataque, Po solo salto a la izquierda esquivando el ataque pero Sparks apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe con la garra, Po solo sonrió y le sujetó la muñeca a Sparks dejando que se quedara quieto-

No...puede ser...-dijo Sparks sorprendido, Po solo lo sujetó de su hombro y se giró lanzándolo contra Himiko, los dos se estrellaron y terminaron cayendo al suelo- que bueno que caía en algo suavecito -dijo Sparks sonriendo, él estaba acostado en el cuerpo de Himiko-

Hay quítate un momento Sparks -dijo Himiko ahogándose, Sparks se levantó y los dos solo se pusieron en guardia-

Bien todos juntos -dijo Hanabi calmada- ataquen juntos -los cuatro gritaron expulsando energía de sus cuerpos haciendo brillar sus marcas como Guardianes-

Bien si quieren atacar los cuarto juntos háganlo -dijo Po sonriendo, los cuatro se quedaron quietos un momento y luego se vieron, Long fue el primero en avanzar corriendo, lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Po solo levanto la mano derecha y detuvo el ataque sin problemas, Himiko estaba detrás de él lanzando una patada pero Po se agachó esquivando la patada, se giró y le dio una patada a Himiko directo en el estómago, Hanabi gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical, Po levantó la mano derecha deteniendo el golpe, Hanabi solo lanzó un golpe directo pero Po le sujetó la mano y la empujo un poco, Long grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una onda de fuego, Sparks rugió y extendió los brazos liberando un rayo azul, los dos ataques avanzaron hacia Po y chocaron creando una explosión en el campo-

¿Le dimos? -dijo Long serio-

Lo dudo -dijo Sparks serio, se escuchó un sonido silbante detrás de ellos y los dos estaban por girarse pero Po les dio un codazo a los dos en la espalda haciendo que cayeran al suelo-

Atacar de forma combinada es una buena idea pero primero deben neutralizar los movimientos del enemigo -dijo Po sonriendo, los tres se estaban quejando pero la única que estaba de pie era Hanabi- bien demuéstrame tu habilidad

Entonces aquí voy -dijo Hanabi seria, solo se cubrió e una aura dorada azulada y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Po solo lo esquivo moviendo su cabeza a la derecha pero Hanabi levantó la pierna izquierda dándole un rodillazo en el mentón, Po se quejó un momento y vio que Hanabi cayó al suelo de pie quedando en guardia, los dos solo avanzaron rápido y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, se escuchó una onda de impacto, Po gruñó un poco y se alejó pero Hanabi lo siguió lanzando varios golpes, Po solo esquivaba los golpes moviendo la cabeza, solo levanto la pierna derecha lanzando un golpe, Hanabi se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Po extendió las manos y luego las giro-

Disparo dorado -dijo Po serio, dejó sus manos extendidas con los dedos abiertos, los cerró y luego los abrió, se creó un disparo de energía dorada y Hanabi se sorprendió-

¡Escudo del Sol! -Hanabi gritó y colocó su brazo izquierdo frente a ella concentrando fuego creando un escudo redondo, el disparo de Po solo choco con el fuego creando una ligera explosión-

Nada mal -dijo Po sonriendo, Hanabi solo cayó al suelo cansada al menos un poco- es todo por hoy -Hanabi solo suspiro y los demás volvieron a la normalidad, Hanabi solo se soltó el pelo y lo movió a los lados dejando que se soltara un poco de sudor- veo que han progresado bastante, trabajan en equipo sin meditarlo ni conversarlo solo aprovechan, en parte bien hecho

¿En parte? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Bueno cuando yo era joven hablaba de mis técnicas y habilidades con mis compañeros -dijo Po calmado- si conoces a tu equipo conoces la táctica es una manera de trabajar en equipo

En el equipo de Guardianes anteriores ¿quién era el líder? -dijo Sparks calmado-

Yo por supuesto -dijo Po sonriendo-

Jajajaja, jajajaja -se escucharon un par de risas fuertes y Po vio a Long y a Hanabi reír- pobre viejo ya está pensando mal las cosas jajaja, jajaja -dijo Long entre risas-

Si creo que la edad ya lo alcanzó -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- todos sabían que mamá era la líder de los antiguos Guardianes, el maestro de los Guardianes fue Byakun

Ella dice la verdad -dijo Long entre risas- buena broma viejo -Po solo soltó un gruñido algo molesto-

Ya papá déjalos -dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa-

¿Dónde estaban Lu y Kajo? -dijo Sparks calmado viendo a los lados-

Es verdad gracias por recordármelo -dijo Po calmado- descansen de momento -todos asintieron y se relajaron un momento, Po camino un poco por el patio y fue a la gruta del dragón donde Lu estaba meditando junto a Kajo, las dos parecían estar concentradas hasta que Po llegó y las vio oh vaya ya deben estar en trance, me tardé tanto que las deje atrapadas -sonrió un poco y entonces escucho un ronquido pequeño- ¿qué? -se acercó a ver y vio que de la nariz de Kajo salía una pequeña burbuja y unos leves ronquidos, en el caso de Lu ella estaba susurrando algunas cosas y soltaba saliva- ¡Aaaaa! Se quedaron dormidas -Po se quedó sorprendido viendo a ambas hembras dormidas-

¡Ya despierten! -Po grito con fuerza pero solo Kajo despertó asustada-

Si, si, si ya desperté -dijo Kajo nerviosa pero Lu seguía dormida- vaya ella sigue dormida

Con que dormida ¿no? -dijo Po calmado y Kajo se sonrojó algo nervioso- bueno si el grito no funcionó entonces...Lu Isaac se va del palacio con una tigresa de pechos talla D

¡Mataré a la lagartona! -Lu se levantó molesta y sacó las garras mientras se envolvía en fuego dorado- ¿Eh? -se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la gruta y vio a Po a su derecha- hola papi...

Conque no estaban meditando como se los pedí -dijo Po calmado y las dos hembras estaban de rodillas frente a él-

Perdónanos es que nos quedamos dormidas y ya no pudimos seguir -dijo Lu avergonzada-

Es verdad, además creo que las piernas se me están durmiendo -dijo Kajo quejándose- pero lo más importante es que nos dijiste que nos enseñarías a transformarnos en nuestro Modo Guardián

Si eso se los prometo pero tomará tiempo -dijo Po calmado- primero que nada el Modo Guardián es un estado realmente complicado de obtener, en los diferentes casos de los Guardianes anteriores tuvieron que pasar por una situación de furia y desesperación para transformarse, les tomo días aprender el método para transformarse correctamente y todavía más para controlarse en ese estado

¿Cuál es el método? -dijo Kajo calmada-

Bueno el método es concentrar la energía en su Gema, pero en mayores cantidades de lo normal y lo cuál es muy difícil -dijo Po calmado- por ejemplo en el caso de James él tenía que concentrar enormes cantidades de energía en su cintura para liberar el Modo Guardián

Conque concentrar la energía en la cintura -dijo Kajo calmada- muy bien aquí vamos -solo apretó los puños y dobló las rodillas abriendo las piernas, comenzó a gruñir un poco, en su cinturón estaban apareciendo pequeños destellos de energía verde-

Tranquila Kajo no es algo que logres a la primera, a mí me tomo como diez días de entrenamiento liberarlo completamente -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡Aaaaaa! -Kajo gritó un poco y en su cuerpo apareció un ligero resplandor verde oscuro, Po y Lu se quedaron sorprendidos viendo como el pelo de la cabeza de Lu crecía un poco volviéndose en un tono oscuro y verde, en sus brazos el pelo se levantó ligeramente formando puntas, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa verde brillante, sus ojos se estaban volviendo de un color rojo mientras Kajo seguía gritando un poco-

Lo está logrando, lo está logrando -dijo Lu sorprendida-

En verdad lo está logrando -dijo Po sorprendido- es increíble, a James y a Boa les tomó mucho tiempo -Kajo dejó de gritar y se calmó, ella estaba cansada y cayó al suelo de rodillas sudando- vaya estuviste cerca Kajo solo un poco más de entrenamiento y pronto estarás lista

Sí, pero llevo entrenando este método varios días ya -dijo Kajo calmada- concentrar poder en partes de mi cuerpo es lo primero que mi madre me enseñó pero creo que todavía puedo

Mejor tomate las cosas con calma Kajo a veces las cosas a la primera -dijo Po calmado, apareció un resplandor dorado a su lado y los dos se giraron para ver a Lu expulsando fuego apretando los puños, estaba concentrándolo en su Gema haciendo que brillara, Lu estaba gruñendo un poco y siguió expulsando fuego mientras se veía como sus marcas brillaban de un color amarillo y sus ojos seguían igual, en el cuerpo apareció un chaleco negro de bordes amarillos encima parecía que se formaba una pequeña gabardina dorada de bordes negros- Lu detente ahora mismo

No...grrrr...sé que...sé que puedo...-dijo Lu gruñendo pero mantener el poder le costaba y termino deshaciéndolo cayendo al suelo de rodillas- no puedo...requiere de mucho poder...

Así es mejor ve a descansar recuerda quién viene hoy -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Quién viene hoy? -dijo Lu confundida- ¡A! ¡Es verdad! ¡Mi madrina Víbora viene hoy lo había olvidado! -Lu se fue corriendo muy rápido haciendo que sonriera un poco-

¿Su madrina? -dijo Kajo confundida- ¿acaso se refiere a la maestra Víbora una de los anteriores cinco furiosos?

Si así es -dijo Po calmado y Kajo asintió, después de un rato Himiko y Lu estaban en el patio principal esperando la llegada de Víbora-

Ya quiero verla después de mucho tiempo -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No eres la única Himiko -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- alumnos pórtense bien con la maestra Víbora no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez Sai

Hay solo derrame puré en su cabeza dos veces y me lo repiten como si hubiera robado un banco -dijo Sai molesto haciendo pucheros- a veces sospecho que nadie me quiere en el palacio

¿Qué comes que adivinas? -dijo Isaac sonriendo con burla-

Vaya parece que estar con Lu te está ablandando -dijo Sai sonriendo, Isaac solo lo vio un poco molesto y luego vio al suelo, en la espalda tenía la espada de los héroes consigo, las puertas sonaron y todos estaban esperando a ver quién entraba, cuando vieron estaba Víbora entrando junto a una víbora más pequeña, la pequeña víbora tenía los ojos color verde claros, en la frente tenías marcas formando una mariposa, en la cabeza tenía dos flores de loto como las de víbora, eran adornos, pero su cuerpo tenía la piel en un tono más oscuro casi café, en cambio Víbora era más larga y más madura-

Presentando a la maestra Víbora -dijo Tom sonriendo, todos se pusieron en fila al ver a Víbora entrar-

Ya deja esa formalidad Tom -dijo Víbora sonriendo- hola me alegra verlos después de mucho tiempo

¡Madrina! -dijeron Lu y Himiko sonriendo-

Hay hola mis niñas como han crecido -dijo Víbora sonriendo y las dos le dieron un abrazo un poco fuerte- bueno, bueno, ya porque me aplastan un poco

Hola Li We ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Himiko sonriendo viendo a la pequeña Víbora-

Hola pequeña Li nos da justo verte -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Hola hermanas también me da gusto verlas después de mucho tiempo -dijo Li sonriendo-

Víbora me da mucho gusto verte después de mucho tiempo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo vieja amiga -dijo Víbora sonriendo- hay vaya estás embarazada de nuevo -le toco el vientre a Tigresa con la puna de la cola- hay que lindo todavía recuerdo el embarazo de Lu fue brutal...

Lo siento jajaja pero este está muy tranquilo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- aún no empiezo los cambios de humor así que todo tranquilo -Víbora estaba sonriendo mientras los demás furiosos se acercaron a saludarla menos Isaac y los nuevos Guardianes- ah es verdad lo había olvidado, te presento a los Nuevos Guardianes y a mí nuevo alumno

¿Los nuevos Guardianes? -dijo Víbora sorprendía y se acercó a verlos- vaya jamás había visto a la nueva generación, mucho gusto me llamo Víbora supongo que algunos me conocen

Es un honor conocerla maestra Víbora, soy una fan de sus hazañas -dijo Kajo sonriendo y saludo con respeto-

No tengo idea de quién es -dijo Sparks calmado y los demás asintieron-

¿Eres mi fan? Eso es nuevo -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Me llamo Kajo Niu maestra, soy la Guerrera de la tortuga, crecí entre serpientes es normal que le tenga respeto -dijo Kajo sonriendo- mi madre es a maestra Boa

Ah...Boa, si ya te recuerdo vaya has crecido mucho -dijo Víbora sonriendo- tu madre me habla mucho de ti y la última vez que te vi eras una cachorrita

¿Usted y mi mamá se conocen? -dijo Kajo confundida- ¿y ya la conocía?

Si tu mamá y yo somos amiguis -dijo Víbora sonriendo- además mantuvimos el contacto desde que los Guardianes se separaron y juntas te cuidamos por un tiempo hasta convivimos, tú me decías tía Vibu

Aaaaa mi tía Vibu -dijo Kajo sonriendo- perdón era solo una niña no recuerdo mucho

Claro lo entiendo, bien ¿quién de estudies caballeros es Isaac? -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Sparks, Long e Isaac se vieron confundidos-

¿Para qué lo busca? -dijo Long calmado-

Pues claro quiero hablar con el chico que se casara con mi pequeña Lu Ann -dijo Víbora sonriendo, los machos se pusieron nervioso mientras Lu sonreía sacando corazones de su cabeza un poco sonrojada-

¡Es el! ¡Es el! ¡Es el! -los machos se señalaron unos a otros, Isaac a Sparks mientras Sparks señalaba a Isaac- ¡lléveselo a él! ¡Él es el marciano!

Es el lobo madrina -dijo Himiko calmada y Víbora asintió sonriendo-

Aaaaaa... ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí? -dijo Isaac en una queja sonora-

Bien Isaac quiero saber ¿tú amas a mí ahijada? -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿te casarás con ella?

¡No! -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¿No? -dijo Víbora confundida-

Un gran y fuerte No -dijo Isaac calmado- un bien y muy intencionado No -Lu se quedó llorando de forma graciosa con los ojos grandes y brillantes viendo a Isaac- es más creo que me mataran al final de este Fanfictión y cruzo los dedos para que eso pase -Víbora solo levanto una ceja y luego vio a Lu-

¿Lu No me habías dicho que este lobo te estuvo cortejando por meses? Diciendo que eras el amor de su vida -dijo Víbora molesta, Lu por su lado estaba jugando sus dedos nerviosa justo como lo hacía Po cuando estaba en su posición-

¿Por qué inventas tonterías como esa? -dijo Isaac serio- que boba -solo se cruzó de brazos y se fue caminando a otro lado-

Qué raro -dijo Víbora calmada- tuve un deja vu como cierta Tigresa y un panda -sonrió un poco viendo a Tigresa la cual sonrió asintiendo- y tú jovencita te he dicho que decir mentiras es malo

Lo siento madrina pedí pensaba que tus ideas me podrían ayudar un poco -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Bueno eso sí, ideas femeninas para medidas extremas -dijo Víbora sonriendo- bien Isaac, usare mis mejores técnicas para que te enamores de mí pequeña Lu y te casa...-se giró pero solo vio una nube de humo e Isaac ya no estaba- ¿dónde está?

Salió corriendo hace poco gritando "¡No pasara!" -dijo Long sonriendo, algunos rieron un poco pero Lu solo bajo las orejas triste-

Tranquila mi niña todo saldrá bien además tú madre era igual con tu padre pero más agresiva -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

No hace fea revivir el pasado Víbora -dijo Tigresa un poco avergonzada y Po solo soltó una risa- ya deja de reírte mi amor

Lo siento pero es que me da risa recordar los viejos tiempos -dijo Po sonriendo- bueno vamos a recorrer el valle deben estar cansadas de su viaje y comer algo les cabría bien ahora

Claro que si tío Po -dijo Li sonriendo- además ya me duele la cola de tanto avanzar

Tranquila solo vamos por algo de comer al valle aquí no tengo suficientes ingredientes para hacer sopa -dijo Po sonriendo y todos asintieron- ustedes también pueden venir -vio a los Guardianes y a sus alumnos, los demás asintieron y los acompañaron, ya en el valle algunos aldeanos estaban viendo a Víbora y a su hija, algunos soltaban susurros entre ellos, Víbora y su hija estaban confundidas notando las miradas y susurros-

¿Ahora porque hablan todos? -dijo Eagle confundida-

No lo sé pero si noto que las miradas van a la maestra Víbora -dijo Tom nervioso-

Mejor guarden silencio chicos -dijo Sai calmado- no podemos juzgar todo con solo ver -una pelota salto frente a Víbora y ella notó como un grupo de niños no se acercaba a ella- ¿no vendrán por la pelota niños?

No...Es que...no es mía -dijo un pequeño ganso nervioso, todos los niños se estaban alejando un poco de ellos, Víbora notó a una cabra protegiendo a su hijo en sus brazos-

Está bien ¿qué está pasando? -dijo Himiko molesta- están ante la maestra Víbora, ella anteriormente los ha salvado muchas veces -en el bosque Isaac estaba respirando agitado, pensó que estaba a salvo y libre de Lu y Víbora, sonrió y respiro hondo para calmarse, escuchó un grito y fue corriendo para ver que estaba pasando- no tienen por qué mostrarle temor -Himiko estaba viendo a los aldeanos molesta-

Tranquila Himiko -dijo Sparks nervioso- creo que deben estar asustados por otra cosa

Si, ¿por qué tiene miedo? -dijo Víbora calmada y algunos temblaron un poco, de regreso en el bosque Isaac encontró a un par de conejos tirados en el suelo, revisó a uno y este estaba muerto pero noto algo en el brazo derecho tenía la marca de dos mordidas de colmillos-

Lo siento no es personal...pero es...que -dijo la cabra hembra asustada- últimamente con lo que ha pasado muchos de nosotros no confiamos en las serpientes -Isaac vio que a un lado del conejo estaba lo que parecía un colmillo de serpiente un poco corto, estaba roto-

¿Que? -dijo Lu sorprendida- pero ¿qué tonterías están diciendo?

¿No lo saben? -dijo un ganso nervioso-

¿Qué deberíamos saber? -dijo Long serio-

Hace unos días ha habido ataques en el nuevo canal Del Valle, el nuevo canal que conecta con un río que brinda agua limpia -dijo un cerdo calmado- han hallado cuerpos cerca del canal donde estaban trabajando y entro esos una nota diciendo que una cobra hizo esto

¿Una cobra? -dijeron todos sorprendidos-

¿Que acaso las cobras no son muy peligrosas? -dijo Kondo asustado-

Si algunas y más si te muerden -dijo Kajo sería- hay otras que cuyo veneno no te hace daño solo te lastiman levemente pero ¿qué clase de cobra haría algo así?

Una de color café y aparentemente muy peligrosa -dijo Isaac serio llegando por un lado-

¿Qué encontraste? -dijo Po serio-

Se los explicaré en el palacio -dijo Isaac de forma fría, más tarde todos habían pedido comida y regresaron al palacio, Long y Hanabi tenían platos de comida de gran tamaño pero a su lado tenían una fila de diez platos parados, en cambio Isaac había comido casi la misma cantidad de comida que ellos-

¿En dónde rayos les cabe tanto? -ojo Sai sorprendido-

Escuche que en su familia comen lo mismo que comerían más de veinte personas -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Eso es sorprendente -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Bueno volviendo al punto importante -dijo Isaac serio- encontré dos conejos atacados lamentablemente uno de ellos había muerto, a causa de una mordida -de su bolsillo saco un colmillo largo- la mordida de una cobra macho llamado Fu Xi -Víbora se sorprendió por lo que Isaac había dicho- y parece que no está solo, está reuniendo un ejército de serpientes de todo tipo para que se unan a el

¿Quién es Fu Xi? -dijo Kondo confundido-

Fu Xi fue la primera serpiente hecha del fuego de los dragones -dijo Víbora calmada- él es considerado un héroe de hace mucho tiempo, el comandó un gran ejército de serpientes para librar a China del mal, pero los pobladores de China le dieron la espalda a Fu Xi y su gente, los atacaron hasta el punto que Fu Xi había sido el último, él se retiró y juro que volvería algún día

Ahí está la prueba él es un enemigo -dijo Tom serio-

Si el atacó a esos animales no podemos dejar que hande suelto por todo el valle ni su ejército -dijo Long serio- debemos actuar ahora

Espera no sabemos su plan -dijo Hanabi sería- no podemos hacer un ataque sin saber los motivos de su ataque, saber sus razones los catalogan

Planean infectar el agua del canal con un veneno muy poderoso -dijo Isaac serio- el conejo me lo dijo antes de morir, ¿eso es suficiente razón para ti princesa?

No me llames princesa -dijo Hanabi molesta- pero tienes razón debemos actuar y buscarlos cuanto antes

Bien estos son los equipos, Long tú y Himiko en la zona norte, Hanabi ve con Sparks al oeste, Sai, Kondo y Tom al este, Eagle sobre vuela en el centro y busca a los equipos y a los enemigos, Kajo, Lu e Isaac buscarán en el canal -dijo Po serio-

¿Por qué a mí siempre me toca lo peor? -dijo Isaac molesto-

Vamos será divertido -dijo Lu sonriendo, Po solo dio un leve golpe en el suelo con su bastón y Lu solo se quedó callada- bien padre estamos listos

¡Vayan! -Po solo les dio la orden y así todos se fueron del palacio corriendo- sé que no puedes ayudarnos porque las serpientes Fu Xi es un héroe

Si espero que entiendas mi posición -dijo Víbora calmada, en el bosque los equipos habían llegado y luego se separaron, Lu, Kajo e Isaac estaban en el canal para el agua Del Valle-

¿Aquí es donde ocurrieron los ataques? -dijo Kajo confundida-

Sí pero no detectó nada -dijo Isaac serio- debe haber un rastro por aquí

Ah...chicos...creo que debería ver esto -dijo Lu nerviosa, los dos se acercaron solo para ver un agujero sacando un vapor verde, Kajo solo se acercó para ver que estaba provocando ese vapor-

No se acerquen -dijo Kajo sería- esto es veneno de cobra pero hay algo extraño, es como ácido

Debió modificar su propio veneno -dijo Isaac serio-

Bien sigamos el rastro podría llevarnos con Fu Xi -dijo Kajo seria, los tres fueron corriendo siguiendo un olor en el campo, corrieron por un rato hasta que llegaron a una zona de bambú, se quedaron quietos un momento mientras Kajo olfateaba- está cerca, quédense cerca

Bien -dijo Lu nerviosa- ¿Kajo alguna idea para pelear contra una serpiente?

No tengan miedo, traten de adivinar sus movimientos y sobre todo no la hagan enojar -dijo Kajo sería pero un poco nerviosa, siguieron caminando un poco-

Vaya que extraño -se escuchó la voz áspera de un macho en el campo y los tres quedaron en guardia- por un momento pensé que había sentido el olor de una hermana serpiente -los tres no dijeron nada y solo se quedaron callados y juntos de espaldas, entre los arbustos se escuchó algo de movimiento- que extraño ¿por qué tienes el olor de una serpiente? Niña lobo

Eso es porque mi mama es una serpiente -dijo Kajo molesta- pero a diferencia de otros yo no te tengo respeto

Típico de los animales ordinarios, todos le tienen miedo a las serpientes, nos creen salvajes, peligrosas y nos tratarán de eliminar tarde o temprano -de los arbustos salió una cobra de piel café oscura, ojos verdes con grandes colmillos que salían de su boca-

Hay...mamá de las víboras -dijo Lu nerviosa viendo a Fu Xi-

Así que tú eres quien intenta envenenar el agua Del Valle -dijo Isaac serio- mejor danos ese veneno

Vaya las criaturas de cuatro patas siempre son tan susceptibles al miedo -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo- pero si quieren el veneno y el antídoto tendrán que quitármelo de los colmillos -solo abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos y avanzó rápido hacia ellos, los tres saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque, Fu Xi solo se giró lanzando un golpe con la cola, Kajo se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe pero terminó siendo alejada e impactada con un árbol, Isaac solo grito y lanzó un golpe directo, Fu Xi se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque levanto la cola y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo a Isaac con ella, Lu gritó y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Fu Xi solo golpeó el suelo liberando una roca, el fuego impacto explotando ligeramente mientras Fu Xi solo avanzó en medio de humo, trató de morder a Lu pero Lu le sujetó el cuello y Fu Xi gritó estirando su cuerpo y sujeto el brazo derecho de Lu dejándolo apretado, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco mientras Lu estaba cayendo de rodillas, Isaac grito y le dio una patada a Fu Xi en la cabeza, lo siguió golpeando hasta que Fu Xi soltó a Lu y cayó al suelo siseando, Isaac avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe, Fu Xi solo se giró y le avanzó hacia la espalda de Isaac dándole un golpe en la espalda con la cola-

Vaya lobo eres bastante entretenido -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo- pedí esto se acaba ya -de su cola apareció un pequeño jarrón negro, abrió la boca y metió sus colmillos en el jarrón dejando que un líquido verde se quedara en ellos, solo avanzó de forma rápida hacia Lu y abrió la boca listo para dar una mordida-

¡Lu Ann quítate! -Isaac grito molesto y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Lu se quedó congelada y solo vio cómo Isaac se quedó frente a ella y Fu Xi le mordió el brazo izquierdo a Isaac- AAAAAA ARGG...

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada mientras Isaac gritaba y se quejaba de dolor, Fu Xi solo sonrío un poco y siguió apretando el brazo de Isaac con sus mandíbulas-

¡Maldito! -Kajo gritó molesta y avanzo corriendo hacia Fu Di lanzando un golpe vertical, Fu Xi solo soltó el brazo de Isaac y se alejó, Isaac se sujetó el brazo y cayó de rodillas- ¡Isaac! -Lu le sujetó los hombros a Isaac mientras el creo una daga de energía y la clavo en su brazo dejando que la sangre saliera de una herida un poco profunda, la sangre de su brazo comenzó a salir con un fluido verde combinado-

Eso no te servirá de nada muchacho -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo- mi veneno modificado iré afectando no sólo fu sangre si no tu piel, huesos y músculos, solo acabas de retrasar tu muerte por lo menos dos horas más -Isaac solo estaba gruñendo sujetándose el brazo

¡Eres un...! -Lu gritó molesta pero Fu Xi mostró un pequeño jarrón blanco- ¿eso es?

Así es aquí mismo tengo el antídoto -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo- si me llegan a hacer algo derramare este antídoto aquí mismo y su amigo se morirá -el suelo tembló levemente mientras aparecieron algunas serpientes quedando frente Fu Xi para protegerlo- ¿qué pasa?

Solo venimos a decirle que los Guardianes están en marcha -dijo una serpiente amarilla un poco seria- es mejor que nos vayamos tenemos una oportunidad de ejecutar su plan

Bien -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo, Kajo solo avanzo corriendo pero Fu Xi golpeó el suelo liberando una roca y las serpientes solo avanzaron juntas dejando a Kajo sola con Lu e Isaac-

Desgraciado -dijo Kajo molesta-

Kajo rápido algo le pasa a Isaac -dijo Lu preocupada viendo que Isaac había caído al suelo- resiste Isaac -más tarde todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Jade, Isaac por su lado estaba acostado en la cama respirando de forma agitada, sudaba y parecía que sufría, Víbora, Kajo y Po lo estaban revisando mientras Isaac soltaba uno que otro quejido-

Resiste por favor -dijo Víbora preocupada, Kajo le reviso el brazo pero donde había recibido la mordida estaba comenzando ganar un tono azulado- esto peor de lo que pensé -Po solo suspiro y después de un momento salieron-

¿Cómo está Isaac? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer -dijo Víbora un poco deprimida, Lu se tapó la boca mientras Himiko solo gruño moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo- si no conseguimos el antídoto me temo que Isaac podría morir

Por cómo avanza la infección podría decir que sólo le queda una hora y treinta minutos de vida -dijo Kajo sería-

¡¿Entonces qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí?! ¡Debemos ir por Fu Xi ahora mismo! ¡Si no otros más morirán incluyendo a Isaac! -dijo Lu molesta-

Entiendo tu posición Lu, bien yo iré con ustedes esta vez -dijo Víbora calmada- les apoyare como sea, los demás pueden hacerse cargo del ejército de serpientes

Con eso puede contar -dijo Long serio- nosotros hicimos que el ejército retrocediera con pánico

Bien entonces vamos de regreso al canal -dijo Víbora sería, todos fueron de regreso pero esta vez se quedaron juntos, todos estaban avanzando siguiendo el canal hasta su inicio- ¿dónde queda el inicio?

Está a unos diez minutos a pie -dijo Himiko calmada, todos siguieron el paso hasta que se toparon con un grupo de al menos diez serpientes- rayos hay más

Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí -dijo Hanabi sería- ustedes váyanse y consigan el antídoto para Isaac -Lu asintió calmada, Kajo, Víbora y Lu solo se fueron juntas hasta el final del canal- ¿el que tenga pánico y la vejiga pequeña váyase ahora?

Yo estoy...a punto de hacerme...en los calzones...pero aguanto como niño grande -dijo Kondo asustado-

Patético bien éntrenle lombrices súper desarrolladas -dijo Long sonriendo, las serpientes comenzaron a rodearlos, Lu, Kajo y Víbora se retiraron del lugar hasta que se toparon con Fu Xi avanzando hacia el canal, Lu solo salgo y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego, Fu Xi detuvo su paso al ver la bola de fuego-

¡Se acabó Fu Xi dame el antídoto! -Lu estaba molesta viendo a Fu Xi el cual solo se reía un poco- ¿de qué te estás riendo?

Sencillo de tu ingenuidad -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo- ¿Realmente crees que esto podrá salvar a tu amigo? -le mostró la botella con el antídoto dentro- lo siento pero se te será imposible quitármelo

Dámelo ya, no pienso dejar que Isaac muera -dijo Lu molesta-

No tengo intensiones de dártelo pero más importante, tu -Fu Xi vio a Víbora la cual estaba un poco nerviosa- ¿qué haces de aliada de ellos y no conmigo? Deberías estar con los de tu especie

Lo siento pienso que eres un gran héroe del pasado, pero así como lo dije eres del pasado -dijo Víbora sería- he crecido bien con gente que aprecia a las víboras, encontré gente que me ama y todos ellos están en el Valle de La Paz, no pienso que permitir que los lastimes

Entonces ¿te opones a mis mandatos? -dijo Fu Xi serio-

Si y lo hago por un bien mayor -dijo Víbora sería-

¡Traidora! -Fu Xi gritó molesto y golpeó el suelo, se liberó una onda de sonido y algunas rocas solo salieron del suelo, Kajo y Víbora solo saltaron a la derecha esquivando los ataques, Lu por su lado solo avanzó corriendo hacia Fu Xi y salto solo para caer en picada lanzando un golpe, Fu Xi lo esquivo y se subió al canal-

¡Dame el antídoto! -Lu gritó y lo persiguió, los dos terminaron encima del canal, el canal estaba vacío no había agua- estás en desventaja ahora, sin el agua no podrás usar tu veneno

Solo necesito hacer tiempo antes de que venga el agua, una vez que venga usare el veneno -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo- ah y para que lo sepas jamás tendrás el antídoto -mostró ambas botellas, tomó la botella blanca y la metió en su boca para después tragársela-

¡No! -Lu gritó sorprendida mientras Fu Xi se reía-

Lo siento pero tu amigo se va a morir -dijo Fu Xi sonriendo, Lu solo pensó en Isaac sufriendo en la cama de la clínica, el veneno esparciéndose por su cuerpo-

No te lo perdonaré...-dijo Lu molesta y su fuego dorado apareció en su cuerpo, Kajo y Víbora solo entraron en el canal para verla- esto...jamás te lo...perdonare...no te lo perdonaré...-apretó los puños muy molesta- ¡No te voy a perdonar! -Lu gritó molesta, la gema brillo cubriendo a Lu de energía dorada, se liberó un ligero resplandor dorado dejando a todos sorprendidos, Himiko se volteó para ver el resplandor a una poca distancia-

¿Lu? -dijo Himiko sorprendida, en el palacio Po y Tigresa vieron el resplandor a lo más lejos-

¿Po? ¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Lu...jajaja Lu Ann finalmente ha liberado su forma de Guardiana -dijo Po sonriendo, solo se reía un poco, en el canal Lu estaba gruñendo dejando que el poder la cubriera hasta que se fue deshaciendo un poco, sus marcas ahora eran negras con un ligero tono amarillo, sus ojos seguían iguales, usaba un chaleco dorado sin mangas el cuello era levantado como una camisa, los bordes del cuello así como la línea del pecho eran de color rojo escarlata, en las muñecas tenía bandas de color rojas con la orilla dorada, en la cintura tenía una cinta roja con el nudo en su lado derecho dejando los extremos colgando, su pantalón era negro brillante y tenía vendas doradas en los tobillos-

¿Qué rayos te pasó? -dijo Fu Xi sorprendido-

No me importa, lo único que quiero es salvar a mi amigo, quiero salvar a los que están en el Valle de ti, quiero salvar a la gente que amo -dijo Lu molesta- entonces te enfrentaré

Veamos si puedes hacerme...-Fu Xi se quedó sorprendido al ver a Lu tratando de atacarlo con sus garras, solo se alejó de forma rápida y esquivo el ataque de Lu- no puede ser...-saltó a la derecha y entro al canal- no perderé el tiempo debo...-Lu saltó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con su garra y le corto la cola de Fu Xi- ¡Aaaaa! ¡La punta de mi cola me...la...ha...no puede! -Lu solo salto de nuevo y le dio una patada a la botella negra del veneno lanzándola contra un muro, la botella se rompió y solo libro el veneno dejando una mancha verde en ella-

Lo logró el veneno ya no existe -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Bien ahora solo queda derrotar a Fu Xi -dijo Kajo sonriendo, Fu Xi solo grito y avanzó rápida dándole un golpe a Lu en la cara con la cola, bajo y avanzó rápido a sus pies, solo se movió enrollando su cuerpo y la hizo caer al suelo del canal de cara, Lu se quejó pero Fu Xi le sujetó el cuello-

Ya me cansaste -dijo Fu Xi molesto- tu amigo morirá en cuestión de minutos, el veneno que estaba en esa botella no era lo único que tenía, tengo más en mis colmillos -abrió la boca para tratar de morder a Lu pero Lu le sujetó el cuello y alejo la cabeza de Fu Xi de su cara-

Lo siento pero Isaac es el único que me puede morder o yo lo muerdo a él -dijo Lu molesta, forcejeo un poco con Fu Xi hasta que liberó fuego de su cuerpo, Fu Xi solo se quejó y la soltó un momento, Lu levantó el brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Fu Xi la soltó y solo cayó al canal, Lu lanzó un golpe disparando una bola de fuego, Fu Xi solo se levantó y le dio un golpe al ataque lanzándolo contra un muro de madera que contenía el agua, el muro se rompió con el golpe y el agua salió liberada, Lu y Fu Xi fueron arrastrados por la corriente-

Hay no Lu -dijo Víbora asustada-

Yo estaré bien ustedes ayuden a los demás -dijo Lu mientras era arrastrada por el agua, Lu solo trato de pararse pero la corriente era demasiado para ella, Fu Xi salió del agua abriendo la boca tratando de morderla, Lu solo grito nerviosa y le dio un golpe en la cara a Fu Xi lanzándolo a un lado, Fu Xi logró salir del agua y avanzar de nuevo hacia ella, Lu lo sujetó del cuello y Fu Xi enrollo parte de su cola en el brazo izquierdo de Lu, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Fu Xi se estiró más y sujeto el cuello de Lu haciendo que se golpeara así misma con su puño, Lu se quejó y le dio un mordida en el cuerpo a Fu Xi haciendo que gritara de sorpresa-

Ah...mordidas...eres tramposa -dijo Fu Xi sorprendido, Lu solo le dio un golpe y volvieron a caer en el agua, los dos estaban peleando mientras era llevados por el agua, los dos terminaron cayendo por el final del canal hasta llegar al valle de la paz, los dos cayeron al suelo, Lu cayó rodando torciendo algo de agua mientras Fu Xi solo estaba molesto y se movía en el agua- ya me arte te acabaré ahora -avanzó rápido hacia Lu y le dio un golpe en el estómago, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara con el resto de su cuerpo, Lu se quejó y Fu Xi solo avanzó hacia ella tratando de morderla, Lu saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, quedó de espaldas a un pares pero vio una escoba, la tomó y Fu Xi avanzó de nuevo hacia ella tratando de morderla-

Trágate esto infeliz -Lu solo estiró el brazo y le dejó el palo de la escoba dentro de su boca, Fu Xi terminó con la boca abierta debido al palo de la escoba, movía la cabeza a los lados tratando de quitarlo pero estaba atorado de forma vertical- ahora si -Lu solo avanzó corriendo, se giró y le dio un golpe con su garra en la cabeza, Fu Xi solo retrocedió un poco mientras Lu solo cubrió su pierna derecha con fuego dorado, ella avanzó corriendo y se giró preparando su pierna para una patada-

¡La cola del Dragón! -Lu gritó molesta y le dio una patada a Fu Xi en su cuerpo soltando el fuego, Fu Xi termino gritando y se estrelló contra una pared quedando atorado, se quejó y terminó cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente, Lu solo le pisó la parte inferior del cuerpo y Fu Xi escupió la botella con el antídoto- una mujer enamorada es indestructible -Lu tomó la botella, más tarde todos estaban reunidos frente a la clínica hasta que Víbora y Kajo salieron-

¿Cómo está Isaac? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Está respondiendo bien al tratamiento -dijo Víbora sonriendo- despertara dentro de poco así que solo déjenlo dormir por ahora

Entendido gracias por todo Víbora -dijo Po sonriendo- lamento que todo saliera de esta forma

Descuida fue bueno volver a la acción después de mucho tiempo -dijo Víbora sonriendo- ¿cómo estuviste Li? Te portaste bien

Si mamá -dijo Li sonriendo-

Bueno dejen al lobo dormir un momento él estará bien -dijo Víbora sonriendo, todos asintieron pero apenas comenzaron a retirarse Lu entró corriendo para ver a Isaac seguida de Himiko y Kajo, las tres hembras estaban viendo a Isaac en la cama-

Isaac...Isaac...dime algo por favor -dijo Lu nerviosa y un poco asustada-

Ya Lu déjalo dormir -dijo Himiko calmada- él está descansando su cuerpo pero Isaac por favor resiste los efectos del veneno

Yo misma lo cure es lógico que se encuentre bien -dijo Kajo molesta- pero ustedes son las que deberían irse ya que aquí solo molesta

Tú deberías irte -dijo Lu molesta- yo puedo cuidarlo mejor que ustedes -Lu se apoyó en el marco de la cama de Isaac algo molesta-

Lo siento hermanita pero no pudiste ni cuidarte sola es mejor que yo lo cuide -dijo Himiko sonriendo molesta pero ella se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo de Isaac-

No, yo soy la única que puede ser doctora de las tres es mejor que yo lo cuide -dijo Kajo molesta y sujeto la pierna derecha de Isaac- el estará mejor conmigo

No estará mejor conmigo -gritaron Himiko y Lu jalando un brazo de Isaac, las tres estaban gritando y jalando a Isaac el cual se despertó y se sintió muy mal-

¡Aléjense de mí! -Isaac grito molesto, a las tres les grito y lo dejaron solo en su cuarto- ¡Ya no me molesten trío de locas necesito descansar un rato!

Perdón Isaac pero es que te salve, yo conseguí el antídoto -dijo Lu sonriendo viendo a Isaac e, cuál se había sentado en la cama- yo te salvé así que espero mis gracias -levantó los labios un poco y cerró los ojos esperando un beso, Himiko y Kajo se sorprendieron por eso pero Isaac solo le puso un libro en la cara- ¿qué?

Gracias pero no voy a besarte confórmate con eso -dijo Isaac serio-

Oh vamos no seas tacaño yo quiero bechito -dijo Lu molesta haciendo pucheros-

Ya, ya déjalo Lu es mejor que descanse -dijo Himiko sonriendo, sujeto a Lu de su camisa y se la llevó fuera de la habitación de Isaac mientras Lu se quejaba, Isaac suspiro y vio sus manos-

Así que ella me salvó y se convirtió...en una Guardiana...-dijo Isaac calmado y luego comenzó a apretar sus manos molesto- que humillación...

 _ **Avance**_

 _Unas extraña figura está salvando a los aldeanos de noche_ -dijo Lu sorprendida mientras en los techos de veía la figura de un felino vestido de negro correr y sujetar un cerdo para darle una patada en el pecho- _¿Qué es eso abuelito Ping?_

 _Una hermosa Guerrera solitaria_ -dijo Isaac sonriendo mientras los demás lo miraban raro-

 _Soy la extraña de la noche_ -dijo la figura quedando en guardia frente a tres rinocerontes-

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **La extraña de la noche**_ -dijo Lu sorprendida- _¿qué te está pasando Isaac?_ -Himiko vio a Isaac parado contra un muro con el pelo de la cabeza peinado- _¿desde cuándo usas colonia o perfume masculino?_


	36. Chapter 36

_**La extraña de la noche**_

Había pasado un mes completo desde que los Guardianes habían ido a vivir al palacio de Jade al menos por un tiempo, era una tarde normal en el Valle de La Paz pero no para Himiko, Himiko estaba dentro de un cuarto de madera y frente a ella se cerró la puerta de una jaula con barrotes-

¿Presa? ¿Bajo qué cargos me pone así? -dijo Himiko sorprendida viendo al jefe Hu frente a ella-

Lo siento princesa pero estabas haciendo Kung Fu ilegal -dijo el jefe Hu calmado-

¿Desde cuándo el Kung Fu es ilegal? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Desde que no tramitaron su licencia para Kung fu -dijo el jefe Hu calmado-

¿Eso existe o es puro invento? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Por supuesto que existe y como practicaste Kung fu sin una licencia tendrás que quedarte aquí toda la tarde -dijo el jefe Hu calmado, Himiko se quejó y se quedó sentada en el suelo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Lu, Tigresa y Po los cuales entraron para ver a Himiko dentro de la prisión-

Hay hermana ¿qué te pasó? -dijo Lu preocupada mientras sujetaba los barrotes-

Es algo difícil de explicar Lu, según el jefe Hu me tengo que quedar porque papá olvido tramitar la licencia de Kung fu debe ser mentira -dijo Himiko algo molesta pero Po sonrió apretando los dientes y sudando-

Espera...conozco esa cara -dijo Tigresa un poco seria y luego se molestó- ¿No pagaste la licencia? -Po solo se puso nervioso- ¡Po! ¡Te dije que la tramitaras hace un mes! Hoy vencía la licencia ahora tendremos que pagar una nueva

Perdón es que lo olvide teníamos a todos los niños y lo olvide por completo -dijo Po nervioso-

Olvídalo junta todo lo que necesitamos y ve a tramitar esa licencia pero a la de ya -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Perdón querida y perdón Himiko pero tendrás que quedarte ahí por hoy -dijo Po nervioso-

Ya que me queda -dijo Himiko molesta, Po, Tigresa y Lu tuvieron que regresar al palacio-

En otras palabras no podremos hacer Kung fu hasta que Po repare la licencia y tengamos una nueva -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¡¿Es neta?! -Sai, Kondo, Tom, Eagle e Isaac se sorprendieron-

Pero no podemos dejar de hacer Kung fu -dijo Sai preocupado-

Es verdad hacer Kung fu es todo lo que somos -dijo Tom nervioso-

No puede tener la autoridad ni el poder para hacer eso -dijo Eagle molesta-

La tiene la emperatriz le da el poder para hacerlo -dijo Po nervioso-

Esto es pura basura de castor -dijo Isaac molesto- aaaarg tengo tantas cosas que decir pero no puedo porque la maestra Tigresa está embarazada

A mí también me molesta Isaac pero no hay nada que podamos hacer -dijo Tigresa irritada-

¿Entonces que se supone que haremos mientras tanto? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Pues tendremos que meditar y entrenar pero no podremos bajar al Valle a defenderlo -dijo Po calmado, los Guardianes estaban con ellos viéndolos confundidos- lo siento pero desde este momento...tenemos...tenemos...tenemos...prohibido...ha...ha...hacer...

Tienen prohibido hacer Kung fu -dijo Sparks calmado-

Si gracias...-dijo Po sonriendo y nervioso mientras todos se estaban viendo nerviosos-

Esperen tengo una duda, ¿esto les afecta a ellos? -dijo Tom calmado señalando a Hanabi y los demás-

Buen punto -dijo Eagle calmada- como están aquí en el palacio la licencia de Kung fu debe afectarles también

En realidad no tanto -dijo Long calmado- yo tengo una licencia de Kung fu que mi madre me hizo hagas unos meses tiene vigencia de aquí a tres años, también porto un permiso para una espada y artes marciales

Yo también, tenemos permiso de usar nuestras artes marciales fuera de Japón -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Yo tengo una licencia para Kung fu dentro y fuera de China bajo el cargo de mi mamá y mi tío James -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Yo también tengo una -dijo Sparks sonriendo- está a nombre de mi padre

Entonces... ¿todos me están diciendo que soy el único que no tramitó la licencia? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Te falto la parte de baboso pero si -dijo Long sonriendo-

Pobre de Himiko pasará la tarde en la cárcel me pregunto ¿cómo estará? -dijo Lu preocupada bajando las orejas, en la cárcel Himiko estaba tallando una raya en la pared de madera, siguió así mostrando más diez conteos de cinco filas cada una-

Cada minuto qué pasa ciento que me vuelvo loca, quiero salir y ver el mundo moderno -dijo Himiko sonando un poco desesperada-

Relájate solo llevas ahí dos horas -dijo el jefe Hu sorprendido-

Pero igual esto me molesta ¿cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar aquí? -dijo Himiko molesta sujetando los barrotes-

Hasta las Diez de la noche -dijo Hu sonriendo y Himiko solo se quejó y se acostó en el suelo, el tiempo pasó y llegó la noche, Himiko estaba caminando en medio d la calle molesta pateando una roca-

Vaaaaa no tienes licencia de Kung fu, ñaaaa tendrás que tener licencia ñaaaa -Himiko estaba haciendo burla al jefe Hu mientras caminaba por la calle- el Kung fu debería ser libre no estar bajo reglas, estúpido elefante lame patas, besa traseros, inútil, basura, gordo, infeliz aaaarg debería pensar algo más serio -gruñó un poco- ah infeliz traga pi...

¡Alguien ayúdeme! -se escuchó el grito de una hembra y Himiko se dio la vuelta escuchando otro grito similar-

Ah es en el sur -Himiko avanzó corriendo y se acercó a una calle para ver a tres bandidos parecidos a los Kidan tratando de robarle a una cerda-

Alguien ayuda por favor -dijo la cerda asustada-

Mejor cállate si no quieres que te haga carnitas -dijo uno de los tres bandidos, Himiko s molesto pero se quedó quieta-

 _Rayos no tengo mi permiso para hacer Kung fu, si el jefe Hu se entera me podría poner una multa o algo peor_ -pensó Himiko molesta- _Tengo que detenerlos pero sin que sepan que soy yo puedo ocultar mi cara con algo y cambiar el color de mis ojos con mi Modo Guardiana -_ en todos su cuerpo apareció un brillo azul claro, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas azules claras como maquillaje, en sus mejillas aparecieron tres marcas rojas y el pelo de sus mejillas se volvió azul, en su cola aparecieron marcas azules en forma de círculos y la punta se volvió azul claro, en sus manos y patas el pelo se volvió de un color morado brillante, por último en su frente apareció un tatuaje en forma de Luna en cuarto menguante y sus ojos se volvieron azules claros-

 _Listo ahora solo tengo que cubrir mi ropa_ -pensó Himiko calmada, frente a ella estaba una tienda abierta, ella entró y busco algo en los lados cuando encontró un traje de combate femenino, el traje tenía una camisa negra abierta en forma de V, debajo usaba una playera negra de cuello de tortuga con mangas largas, tenía muñequeras largas de color negras con bordes plateados y un corte rectangular en los extremos, en la zona de las manos en su zona trasera tenía guardias pequeñas y cuadradas, debajo había más protectores para sus piernas y empeines- perfecto y si lo mezclo con una bufanda -en la zona del techo Himiko salió usando el traje que había encontrado y una bufanda estaba cubriendo su cabeza y su boca dejando a la vista solo sus ojos-

Apenas puedo hablar o respirar pero esto servirá de momento, el negro hace un buen color además se vería estúpido usar un traje azul llamativo con los calzones rojos de fuera -dijo Himiko sonriendo- bien ahora es momento de hacer el bien -los bandidos se estaban acercando a la pobre cerda la cual estaba asustada-

Ahora danos el dinero -dijo uno de los bandidos- o vamos a romperte todo el hocico -el bandido levanto dl brazo tratando de atacar a la cerda con su espada, un brillo pequeño de color azul golpeó el brazo del bandido, el bandido se quejó y soltó la espada, se sujetó la mano y vio a los lados- ¡¿Quién hizo eso?! -todo estaba oscuro hasta que una figura avanzó entre las sombras y le dio una patada aún bandido en la espalda, los otros dos solo vieron una figura negra golpear al bandido- ¡¿quién eres?! -los tres vieron a Himiko la cual estaba de pie y disfrazada-

Una patada usando un traje de niño -dijo uno de los bandidos con un tono de burla-

No me interesan sus burlas solo quiero hacerte daño, este Valle está bajo mi cuidado -dijo Himiko molesta usando una voz rasposa para hablar, los dos bandidos avanzaron, uno lanzo un golpe pero Himiko detuvo su golpe con la palma, levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en el mentón, se giró y le dio una patada al segundo con el talón justo en la cara, los dos se quejaron pero Himiko avanzó y le dio un golpe a uno en la cara, se giró y sujeto al segundo del cuello, lo empujó corriendo y lo estrelló en la pared, lo apretó un poco del cuello y luego lo soltó dejando que cayera perdiendo el conocimiento, por su lado la cerda estaba impresionada por las habilidades de la figura frente a ella-

Yo sé quién eres -dijo la cerda sonriendo dejando un poco nerviosa a Himiko-

No...No...no lo sabe -dijo Himiko nerviosa, pero ella usó una voz un poco rasposa para hablar-

Si, lo sé, eres el extraño de la noche -dijo la cera sonriendo - pero pensé que eras una leyenda

Soy una chica -dijo Himiko un poco molesta-

Ha perdón entonces, eres la Extraña de la noche -dijo la cerda sonriendo-

Si...eso, yo soy la Extraña de la noche -dijo Himiko sonriendo debajo de su máscara, ella solo ato a los tres bandidos con una cadena y se los llevó- es mejor que me los lleve -Himiko solo se retiró, en su oficina el jefe Hu estaba cantando algo con los ojos cerrados y contento, se escuchó el crujir de la puerta de acero y se giró para ver la sombra de un felino, cuando trato de pararse terminó cayendo al suelo y vio que los tres bandidos estaban dentro de la jaula-

Pero... ¿qué están haciendo aquí? -dijo el jefe Hu confundido-

Una loca enmascarada nos pudo aquí dentro -dijo uno de los bandidos asustados-

¿Que? Ese no es el procedimiento -dijo el jefe Hu confundido y un poco molesto- hay pero que equivocación esperen un poco ya los saco de ahí -se levantó y comenzó a buscar sus llaves, solo abrió el seguro y lo jaló un poco- solo déjenme abrir...

¡No! -gritó uno de los bandidos y jaló la puerta con sus manos dejando sorprendido a Hu- ella podría estar afuera y nos va a golpear duro -ahí solo levanto una ceja confundido, Himiko estaba corriendo entre los techos aún con su traje puesto, sólo llegó a la casa del Señor Ping y se quitó la capucha de la cara y respiro libremente-

Que molesta máscara -dijo Himiko un poco cansada- no sé a qué tonto se le ocurren están cosas, bueno sería más tonto andar sin una máscara como héroes y solo ponerse lentes para pretender ser otra persona eso si es estúpido -vio a los lados y respiro tranquila- ya no llegó a casa tendré que quedarme con el abuelito Ping mientras tanto -solo se acercó a la ventana del viejo cuarto de Po, se quitó el traje y lo guardo en una bolsa debajo de la cama- de seguro todo esto quedara resuelto en la mañana -solo se acostó y se durmió, a la mañana siguiente Ping escucho los leves gemidos y ronquidos de Himiko durmiendo, el entró con cuidado y la vio dormir en la cama-

Himiko...-Ping se acercó y la movió para que se despertara- hija despierta

Ah... ¿qué? -dijo Himiko medio dormida y se levantó- abuelito Ping...-bostezo y se tallo los ojos-

Hija ¿qué estás haciendo en el viejo cuarto de tu padre? Es más ¿Po sabe que estás aquí? -dijo Ping calmado-

Lo que pasa es que papa olvidó renovar la licencia de Kung fu y el jefe Hu me dejó encerrada toda la tarde en la cárcel hasta que salí en mitad de la noche y vine aquí a dormir -dijo Himiko calmada-

Oh entiendo bueno tu padre siempre ha sido descuidado con sus pagos -dijo Ping calmado - es todo un codicioso, quién sabe a quién se lo saco -Himiko solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza-

¿Dónde está el abuelo Li? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Tu abuelo Li salió por unos encargos llegará mañana -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Está bien, abuelito ¿qué sabes sobre el extraño de la noche? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Ah es una historia que solo se le contábamos a los niños, era un héroe de leyenda -dijo Ping sonriendo- ¿que tu papá no te la contó? -Himiko negó solamente- ah está bien te la contaré

Hace mucho tiempo existió una aldea dominada por el crimen, todas las calles estaban llenas de bandidos, era tan malo que hasta los bandidos le robaban a otros bandidos, una ciudad sumergida en la oscuridad, bares, clubs clandestinos y bandidos, pero en medio de una noche apareció un héroe, el extraño de la noche, le pusieron así porque solo salía en medio de la noche, su fuerza era tan grande que nadie podía hacerle frente, en poco tiempo el término eliminando el crimen de la aldea y cuando su trabajo estaba cumplido, desapareció misteriosamente -Himiko solo estaba sonriendo y luego vio a Ping-

Ah yo espero que no creas esas fantasías Himiko, ya eres toda una señorita -dijo Inglés sonriendo- pero muchos se creen esos cuentos y mitos

Bueno dicen qué hay alguien parecido, una chica -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡¿Una extraña de la noche?! -Ping grito sorprendido y luego aleteo hasta que se acercó a Himiko y la sujeto de la cara- ¿qué sabes? Tienes que decirme

Bueno solo sé que ayer apareció y salvo a una pobre cerda indefensa de ser robada, la llamaron La extraña de la noche -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Que bien alguien le está dando vida a la leyenda de un gran héroe -dijo Ping sonriendo - ya era tiempo de que este valle tuviera un héroe de verdad, que ande por las noches, salve a los aldeanos, que le rompa la cara a los criminales y que use una voz ronca y gruesa para hablar, eso sí es Héroe -Himiko solo estaba sorprendida por la emoción de su abuelo Ping, Ping solo salió un momento y regresó con algunos objetos-

Mira tengo mi plato de recuerdo del Extraño de la noche -dijo Ping sonriendo colocando un plato frente a él con la figura de un Guerrero en el centro- tengo mí figura del extraño de la noche hecha a mano -mostró una figura de madera tallada a mano con la forma de un guerrero que al parecer era un oso- mi tablero para jugar damas del extraño de la noche -mostró una tabla para damas- y mi caso hecho personalmente del Extraño de la noche -mostró una sandía cortada para que pareciera un casco con adornos a los lados, Himiko solo se estaba riendo viendo los objetos- me emociona mucho saber que es real -Himiko solo vio a un lado y recordó que tenía su traje dentro de la bolsa, ella solo tomo la bolsa mientras Ping hablaba- ¿qué hay dentro de la bolsa?

Ah...ropa sucia -dijo Himiko sonriendo pero la armadura que había dentro hizo algo de ruido- y está muy sucia mejor me voy abuelito luego nos vemos -se despidieron y Himiko recorrió el valle escuchando algunos susurros del de su hecho anterior-

Dicen que la Extraña de la noche salvo a una cerda de un asalto la noche anterior -dijo un conejo a una cabra-

Yo escuché que es una jovencita muy fuerte -dijo la cabra sonriendo, Himiko solo paso sonriendo escuchando más cosas-

Dicen que sus ojos pueden ver tu alma -dijo un ganso a un conejo-

Dicen que huele a cerezas -dijo un conejo en un tono enamorado y Himiko solo soltó una leve risa- ¿creen que vuelva otra vez? -Himiko se ocultó detrás de un muro y abrió la bolsa para ver su traje- si ella va a volver -en el palacio de Jade las cosas estaban tensas entre los cinco furioso y Lu, todos ellos estaban en la cocina pero estaban muy tensos y nervioso, Lu estaba comiendo unos dumplings de un plato, Tom estaba rascando su cabeza de forma rápida con una mano, Sai estaba caminando de lado a lado frotándose un brazo, Isaac estaba sentado golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa, se cambió de posición y luego comenzó a mover la pierna derecha golpeando el talón contra el suelo, Kondo por su lado estaba comiendo muchas galletas-

¡Hay Isaac! ¡¿Por qué tienes mover tu pierna tanto?! ¡Ya estás golpeando la mesa! -Lu gritó molesta-

¡Perdón pero sufro de abstinencia de Kung fu mujer! ¡Aprende a vivir con ello! -Isaac grito molesta y se levantó de la mesa-

¡Kondo no comas tanto! -Eagle gritó molesta- ¡Tom ya deja de rascarte la cabeza!

¡No puedo estoy tranquilo, estoy tranquilo, estoy tranquilo! -Tom se abrazó a sí mismo mientras se mecía de la silla-

¡¿De verdad Kondo no puede tragar con menos ruido?! -Sai gritó molesto y le quitó las galletas a Kondo para comerlas el-

¡No puedo evitarlo! -Kondo gritó molesto golpeando la mesa-

¡Mírenme soy un desastre, no puedo parar de comer por los nerviosos! -Lu gritó comiendo dumplings de forma rápida-

Si no hago Kung fu golpeara a Tom en el rostro -Sai estaba molesto caminando de lado a lado mientras Himiko solo llevo y los vio-

Buenos días a todos...bueno más que buenos parecen tensos -dijo Himiko nerviosa, entró con cuidado y se acercó a la mesa-

Estar sin Kung nos tiene tensos a todos -dijo Lu nerviosa- mírame no puedo comer

Vaya...debes estar súper nerviosa hermana...no te había visto comer así desde que te llego la pubertad -dijo Himiko nerviosa- bueno y ¿qué opinan de la extraña de la noche? Escucha que es increíble

¿Te refieres a la idiota que nos está haciendo quedar mal? -dijo Tom molesto-

Si... ¿qué? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿de qué hablas?

Por favor lo que menos necesitamos es que haya una loca suelta golpeando a los bandidos y haciendo Kung fu de forma irresponsable -dijo Sai molesto-

También nos podría culpar de todo lo que haga -dijo Kondo nervioso-

Y usa una máscara con un traje negro que mal gusto -dijo Eagle un poco irritada-

Hay por favor no creo que sea moda -dijo Himiko nerviosa- además es algo bueno ella nos puede apoyar en lo que papa termina el asunto de la licencia

Saben que...-Lu golpeó la mesa algo molesta- yo creo que esa ido tan es otra bandida más que nos quiere ver la cara -los demás asintieron dándole la razón-

¡No lo es! -Himiko elevó un poco la voz- no creo que lo sea debe ser buena

¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? -dijo Sai confundido-

Es verdad, es raro viniendo de ti -dijo Kondo calmado y todos la vieron-

Digo...ah...-dijo Himiko nerviosa- probablemente quiera ayudar...probablemente es una...

Una Guerrera hermosa, fuerte e independiente -dijo Isaac con un tono de voz con calma, todos lo vieron sorprendidos- que vive según sus reglas sin rendirle cuentas a nadie -estaba sonriendo cerrando los ojos y luego vio al suelo levemente sonrojado- esperando a que su amor verdadero llegue y dome su indómito es...pi...-se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se quedó de pie pasando sus brazos por la espalda, todos los estaban viendo sorprendidos sin decir nada, Eagle parpadeo dos veces sorprendida, Tom no dijo nada, Kondo solo se quedó con la boca abierta y Lu parpadeo dos veces, Himiko y Sai solo se vieron un momento a los ojos y luego vieron a Isaac, todos extrañados y confundidos- voy a hacer ejercicio -Isaac se comenzó a retirar mientras los demás lo estaban viendo partir, más tarde esa noche Himiko tenía puesto su traje de nuevo-

Bueno a diferencia de algunos amigos celosos -dijo Himiko calmada y se puso la máscara de nuevo- la extraña de la noche defenderá el Valle -comenzó a correr en medio de los tejados a cuatro patas- mientras los demás están en su entrenamiento y papa está fuera reparando el error yo protegeré el Valle

¡Dame el dinero que tengas! -gritó un cerdo con una espada apuntándola a un ganso a mitad de la calle, el ganso le dio el dinero que tenía en una bolsa pero Himiko tomó un balde y se lo puso en la cabeza al cerdo, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y el cerdo cayó desmayado en el suelo, Himiko solo tomo el dinero y se lo devolvió al ganso-

Ah muchas gracias Extraña de la noche -dijo el ganso sonriendo y Himiko asintió-

¡Alto ahí Extraña de la noche! -el jefe Hu solo salió de un lado corriendo hacia Himiko- ¡En nombre de la autoridad que se me ha dado quedas bajo arresto!

¿Y qué tal esto? Por el poder de mis brazos atrápalo -dijo Himiko sonriendo sujetando al cerdo de sus patas, lo levanto y luego lo lanzó contra el jefe Hu dándole en la cara, Himiko se fue corriendo y salto a un techo cercano-

¿Quién eres? -dijo el jefe Hu molesto-

¡Soy la extraña de la noche! -Himiko solo sonrió y salto para irse a otro lado, a la noche siguiente Himiko estaba corriendo de nuevo por los techos hasta que vio a un conejo a punto de ser atacado por un buey más grande que él, Himiko tomó una cadena del suelo y la lanzó para sujeto al brazo derecho de un bandido, el bandido se dio la vuelta y fue jalado por Himiko con fuerza, Himiko solo lo espero y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

Oh gracias extraña de la noche, ¿qué puedo hacer para pagártelo? -dijo el conejo sonriendo, Himiko levantó las orejas escuchando los pasos del jefe Hu cerca del lugar-

Si hay algo que puedes hacer -dijo Himiko sonriendo y le dio al conejo el otro extremo de la cadena- sujeta esta cadena con fuerza -el conejo asintió y sujeto la cadena con fuerza para estirarla, Himiko solo salgo alejándose de ahí y el jefe Hu solo se tropezó con la cadena y cayó al suelo de cara-

¡Alto ahí! -gritó el jefe Hu molesto viendo a Himiko-

¿Alto? Por favor, apenas estoy empezando -dijo Himiko sonriendo y se fue del lugar, la noche comenzó a llenarse de nubes de lluvia, Himiko estaba caminando por los techos cuando vio a Isaac caminando por la calle él solo, un grupo de bandidos lo vieron y lo siguieron- ¿Isaac? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí tan tarde? -lo siguió junto a los bandidos y lo vio entrar a un callejón, Himiko reconoció que era el banco del pueblo, Isaac iba ahí para depositar su dinero que le daban en sus misiones-

Oye muchacho danos el dinero que tengas -dijo un cocodrilo bandido sonriendo apuntándolo con una lanza, estaba rodeado por al menos diez de ellos armados y él estaba solo-

Será mejor que se aparten si no quieren salir lastimados -dijo Isaac serio-

Tus amenazas no valen nada aquí, porque el jefe Hu acaba de prohibirles el Kung fu a los alumnos del palacio de Jade -dijo otro cocodrilo sonriendo- si le decimos al jefe Hu tu terminaras en prisión pero nosotros saldremos libres porque no hemos hecho nada solo tú -Isaac estaba molesto y solo gruño- bien quítenle todo el dinero -Isaac se quedó en guardia esperando alguna ataque-

¡Déjenlo! -Himiko gritó molesta y salto desde el techo, cayó en picada y le dio un golpe a un cocodrilo en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, ella solo se levantó y quedo en guardia- ¿quién sigue?

Genial es la extraña de la noche -dijo Isaac sonriendo hasta movía la cola un poco-

 _¿Está moviendo la cola? Qué lindo parece un cachorrito_ -pensó Himiko sonriendo- aléjense de ese muchacho yo seré su oponente -los bandidos solo se pusieron en guardia, todos eran cocodrilos y estaban armados, un relámpago sino y comenzó a llover, los bandidos comenzaron a correr hacia Himiko, Himiko solo avanzó y sujeto la lanza de un bandido del mango, lo jaló y lo estrelló contra una pared, un segundo bandido trato de darle un golpe por la espalda con una hacha pero Isaac le dio un tecleada en el cuerpo, Isaac solo gruño y quedo en guardia-

¿Qué haces? Si te ven peleando conmigo te arrestarán -dijo Himiko preocupada-

No te preocupes vale la pena ir a la cárcel por ayudar a una señorita -dijo Isaac sonriendo calmado- déjame ayudarte, My lady -Himiko se sonrojó debajo de la máscara viendo a Isaac, los dos solo se quedaron en guardia, Isaac solo salgo y le dio una patada un bandido, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara y cayera al suelo, Himiko solo se giró y le dio una patada en el mentón a otro bandido, lo sujetó de una pierna y lo lanzó un lado estrellándolo con fuerza, Isaac solo levanto los brazos y le dio un golpe en la cara a dos bandidos detrás de él, Himiko saltó por encima de un bandido y cayó detrás de él, avanzó y le dio un golpe en la espalda, dos bandidos trataron de atacarlos en ambos lados, Himiko solo salto e hizo un solitario golpeando a dos bandidos con sus patas, uno de ellos terminó estrellándose cerca de Isaac jalando una cuerda sujetada a una viga, la cuerda se jalo y el extremo inferior se ató en la pata derecha de Isaac levantándolo del suelo y dejándolo colgado-

Esto tiene que ser una broma -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Jajaja que bien el joven salvado termina de cabeza -dijo Himiko sonriendo mientras se acercaba-

Por lo general se supone que el superhéroe termina de cabeza -dijo Isaac sonriendo- gracias por ayudarme

¿Ayudarte? Técnicamente te salve -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos estaban muy cerca casi pegando sus narices- ¿quieres que te ayude a bajar?

No, no, yo puedo solo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- eres increíble, todo un ejemplo a seguir

Bueno gracias es bueno que alguien te aprecie aunque muchos no han de pensar eso -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Yo sí confió en ti -dijo Isaac sonriendo, sacó sus garras y corto la cuerda cayendo al suelo a cuatro patas, la lluvia seguía cayendo dejando a los dos empapados- pero quiero darte las gracias por proteger el valle mientras los demás estamos restringidos -pasó sus manos por su mentón y le levantó levemente la máscara-

Espera...no toda...la máscara...-dijo Himiko nerviosa, Isaac asintió, solo se acercó notando como los labios de Himiko estaban libres, los dos solo se acercaron y se dieron un beso, el beso duro un rato, uno un poco largo, los dos se separaron pero Himiko compuso su máscara, Isaac pasó su nariz un poco por su cabeza mientras le daba un abrazo a Himiko, pasó sus labios por las orejas de Himiko, siguió pasando sus labios hasta que llegó al cuello de Himiko, Himiko soltó un gemido y sonrío sonrojada debajo de su máscara-

Este olor...este olor es exquisito -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Ah...ah...Isaac...-dijo Himiko soltando un gemido- ¿qué tiene mi olor? Ah...

Es un olor que me encanta -dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero...ciento...que lo he sentido antes -Himiko abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada-

Me tengo que ir -dijo Himiko nerviosa y salto alejándose, Isaac estaba sonriendo viendo como la extraña de la noche se estaba alejando de ahí-

¿Eh? -Isaac se quedó sorprendido y luego toco sus labios- ¿Himiko? No, no puede ser -Himiko estaba corriendo por los techos hasta que llegó frente del restaurante del señor Ping-

Hay cielos, hay cielos, hay cielos, hay cielos -dijo Himiko de forma rápida y nerviosa- ¿que fue todo eso? Se siento...tan...tan...excitante -se sonrojó hasta la cola y se frotó la cabeza con las manos- hay...

¡Ayuda! -gritó el señor Ping asustado-

Abuelito Ping -dijo Himiko sorprendida y preocupada, ella solo se acercó corriendo para ver al señor Ping frente a un bandido cocodrilo el cual estaba armado con un hacha-

¡Algo ahí! -Himiko gritó molesta viendo al cocodrilo, el cocodrilo solo se giró y la vio sorprendido-

¿Eres la Extraña de la noche? Oh por todos los cielos eres real -dijo Ping sorprendido y contento-

Sí pero ahora me encargaré de ti bandido -dijo Himiko sería, el cocodrilo sonrío y chasqueo los dedos, en el techo aparecieron varios cerdos cargando ballestas y apuntando hacia Himiko, Himiko solo se puso en guardia mientras Ping fue a la cocina y mostró sus objetos de colección-

Oh mira esto tengo varías objetos de la extraña de la noche hasta una figura de porcelana -dijo el señor Ping sonriendo-

Ahora no abu...quiero decir, civil -dijo Himiko calmada, uno de los cerdos disparo una flecha pero Himiko la tomó en sus manos y la lanzó a otro lado, los demás cerdos comenzaron a disparar sus flechas, Himiko saltó a la derecha esquivando un ataque, tomó una silla y la puso frente a su pecho deteniendo tres flechas, lanzó la silla y le dio a un cerdo en la cara tirándolo del techo, ves giro y le dio una patada a un cerdo frente a ella, el cocodrilo solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical con su hacha, Himiko se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe del hacha, el cocodrilo la hizo retroceder empujándola un poco y por error rompió la figura del extraño de la noche del señor Ping-

¡No mi figurita! -gritó el señor Ping asustado, Himiko solo giro y empujó al cocodrilo un poco, saltó girando y le dio una patada al cocodrilo en la cara lanzándolo contra el muro, un cerdo avanzó corriendo hacia ella tratando de apuñalarla, Himiko sujeto la hoja en un aplauso de sus manos, solo lo movió a un lado, lo sujetó del cuello y lo lanzo hacia la cocina, Ping estaba viendo que la pelea estaba destruyendo sus muebles y lugar- espera...no...¡Alto! -Himiko solo le dio un golpe a un cerdo en la cara y todos los bandidos comenzaron a irse, Himiko solo suspiro pero al voltear se encontró con el señor Ping viéndola molesto-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Himiko confundida- acabó de detener el robo

¡Si detuviste el robo pero a cambio destruiste mi restaurante! -gritó el señor Ping molesto-

Pero no fue mi intención todos eran más que yo eso pasó -dijo Himiko molesta-

Terminaste destruyendo mi restaurante además aquí solo tengo unos pocos yenes -dijo Ping molesto mostrando una caja roja con al parecer dinero dentro de ella- no eres la heroína que pretendes ser -Himiko solo bajo las orejas sorprendida- quítate esa máscara ahora -Ping levanto la caja tratando de golpear a Himiko pero Himiko solo salto por encima de Ping y se subió al techo, camino por los tejados mientras Ping estaba deprimido-

Hay perdóname abuelo -dijo Himiko un poco triste se fue al palacio, a la mañana siguiente Himiko estaba caminando cargando su traje dentro de la bolsa, ella solo entro con cuidado al restaurante viendo como Ping estaba barriendo el lugar- hola abuelo Ping ¿qué pasó aquí?

Bueno La desastre de la noche pasó sus mano por aquí y bueno estoy recogiendo lo que he podido recuperar -dijo Ping deprimido- según ella trató de ayudarme pero al final todo terminó en un desastre, quede muy desilusionado -Himiko solo bajo las orejas deprimida y sintiéndose un poco culpable-

Si abuelo sobre la otra noche veras -dijo Himiko nerviosa- es que...

Estoy muy molesto hija, ella podría haber sido mi heroína, estaba basada y usando la imagen de mi héroe favorito pero ahora en vez de ser de ayuda solo es una tonta que destruyo mi tienda y rompió mi corazón junto con mi figura favorita del extraño de la noche -dijo Ping molesto y un poco deprimido- la aborrezco, la detesto, en verdad odio a esa chica -Himiko solo levanto las orejas y apretó los dientes nerviosa- perdón pequeña ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Aaaa...que yo podría ayudarte a limpiar -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Ah eres muy amable por querer ayudar a tu viejo abuelo pero esto puedo hacerlo además quiero hacerlo solo -dijo Ping calmado, solo vio su casco hecho de sandía y lo recogió-

Está bien abuelo -dijo Himiko un poco deprimida, solo salió un momento y Ping solo puso una mirada sería-

Bien si ella no ayuda mucho entonces es hora de que el Valle tenga a un verdadero héroe -dijo Ping serio y se puso el casco de sandía- pensé que estaba seco...-sintió como el jugo le recorría la cabeza al menos un poco, Himiko por su lado estaba caminando por las calles cargando la bolsa con su traje dentro-

Ash las cosas se están poniendo un poco complicadas, el jefe Hu está buscándome -dijo Himiko molesta- el abuelito Ping se molestó conmigo sin saber qué es conmigo y... ¿Isaac? -doblo en una esquina y en un callejón vio a Isaac apoyado de espalda en una pared, tenía las manos metidas dentro de sus bolsillos, usaba una chamarra negra de bordes blancos abierta del pecho, el pelo de su cabeza está peinado de lado en puntas y su cola estaba un poco afilada, Isaac solo la vio y se quedó sorprendido de verla por ahí- ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

Ah...bueno...yo solo estaba por aquí...-dijo Isaac nervioso y se quedó de pie viendo a Himiko- estaba viendo si la extraña de la noche andaba por aquí -sonrió abriendo las manos y en su mano derecha tenía una flor- tal vez necesitaba ayuda o...

¿Y esa flor? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Ah...bueno...es que...una niña las estaba vendiendo...y me dio un poco de pena por ella...así que le compre una -dijo Isaac nervioso, Himiko estaba sonriendo y comenzó a olfatear el aire-

¿Estás usando perfume o colonia masculina? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡No! ¡Claro que no! -Isaac levanto la voz sorprendido y nervioso, solo se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada pero Himiko lo estaba viendo entrecerrando los ojos- un poquito...-Isaac se sorprendió y volvió a poner su mirada fría- voy a hacer ejercicio -Isaac se retiró caminando serio mientras Himiko sonreía-

Ah jajaja tengo tantas ganas de decirle pero no puedo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, camino un poco y al voltear por una calle vio a Hanabi junto a Long el cual estaba comiendo un helado, los dos estaban de pie hablando con el jefe Hu- _¿El jefe Hu hablando con Hanabi y Long? Esto pinta algo mal..._

Entonces ¿qué tienes que decirme? -dijo Hanabi un poco aburrida-

Bueno es algo complicado de pedir pero señorita Hanabi -dijo Hu nervioso y Hanabi solo levanto una ceja confundida- pero ¿te gustaría hacer algo excitante? -Hanabi y Long se quedaron confundidos y lo vieron como a un bicho raro- bueno... ¿es si podrías hacerme un favorcito?

Eeeee -Long solo grito sorprendido y Hanabi le dio un golpe al jefe Hu entre las piernas haciendo que gritara de dolor-

Oooooouuuu -el jefe Hu solo grito y cayó al suelo sujetándose la zona afectada- ooo eso no era necesario -Hanabi gritó y le sujetó la trompa para hacerle un nudo y dejarle una bola en el centro, le dio la vuelta y le sujetó el brazo izquierdo pasándolo por su espalda, Himiko solo estaba sorprendida y sonrojada mientras Long estaba comiendo su helado, Hanabi solo le sujetó la cabeza al jefe Hu con su pie derecho-

¡Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Me ibas a pedir algo pervertido verdad degenerado gordo?! -Hanabi gritó molesta y los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos escuchando los gritos-

¡No! -Hu grito asustado y llorando un poco- ¡No te iba a pedir nada degenerado lo juro!

¡¿Te gusta besar el suelo lamepatas?! -Hanabi gritó molesta y presionó la cabeza de Hu contra el suelo-

¡Si! -Hu gritó llorando un poco-

¡Di que eres un chillón! ¡Di que eres un chillón! -Hanabi volvió a gritar presionando la cabeza de Hu contra el suelo-

¡Soy un chillón! -Hu gritó llorando un poco mientras los aldeanos estaban escuchando todo y se quedaban sin hacer nada-

¡Di que eres más estúpido que un político! ¡Di que le besas los traseros a los políticos! -Hanabi gritó molesta-

¡Les beso los traseros a los políticos! -Hu grito llorando, Himiko por su lado estaba sorprendida y sonrojada-

Hay...eso me recordó...al aniversario de mis padres...pero creo que mi mamá tenía un látigo -dijo Himiko asustada, después de un rato Hanabi había soltado a ahí y le desató la trompa-

Eso...buaaa...no...aaa...no era necesario...-dijo Hu llorando un poco-

Lo siento pero me obligó señor -dijo Hanabi calmada- bien ¿qué quieres pedirme?

Bien he tenido problemas para capturar a la extraña de la noche, siempre que trato de atraparla se me escapa de mis latas no puedo hacer nada -dijo Hu calmado- pero me dijeron que tú eres una buena cazadora así que pensé que me podrías ayudar

Lo siento pero no trabajo gratis -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Te pagaré lo juro -dijo Hu nervioso pero Hanabi solo le mostró sus cinco dedos- ¿qué pasa?

Quinientos yuanes, ni un yuan menos -dijo Hanabi un poco seria-

¡¿Quinientos?! -gritó Hu sorprendido y un poco asustado- pero...eso es más de lo que gano en tres meses...

Ah entonces que mal lo siento pero tendrás que seguir persiguiendo a la extraña de la noche y dejar que haga su trabajo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, pasó las manos por su cabeza y comenzó a retirarse junto a Long- vámonos Long hay posibles misiones que cumplir -los dos comenzaron retirarse pero Hu no se daría por vencido-

¡Esperen! -Hu se levantó y Hanabi sonrió viéndolo- está bien...acepto...te daré quinientos por la captura de la extraña de la noche, solo captura

Ah claro -Hanabi sonrió mostrando sus garras, movió los dedos haciendo sonar sus huesos, Himiko había oído todo escondida detrás de un muro y se preocupó-

Está bien la cosa se acaba de poner peor, peor todavía -dijo Himiko nerviosa- se acabó no más extraña de la noche -vio el traje dentro de la bolsa- ¿qué rayos estaba pensando?, no lo estaba pensando -se golpeó la cara con una mano, más tarde esa noche Hanabi estaba sentada detrás en el suelo detrás de un muro con el jefe Hu a un lado de ella-

Bien parece que será una noche larga -dijo Hanabi calmada viendo a los lados notando como había un ganso vendiendo sus manzanas-

Bueno hay que estar prevenidos por lo menos estas doce horas hasta que aparezca la extraña de la noche -dijo Hu calmado-

Hola -dijo Himiko calmada llegando con una canasta- gracias por el esfuerzo

¿Himiko qué haces aquí? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Bueno escuche que tenías una misión importante y quise venir a hacerte de apoyo -dijo Himiko calmada- mira hasta te traje una canasta de comida

Ah gracias por tus buenos deseos pero el Kung fu está prohibido de momento para ti sin tu permiso -dijo Hu calmado- ahora guarden silencio debemos esperar a la extraña de la noche -Hanabi sacó un dumpling de la canasta y comenzó a comer-

Bueno algo me dice que posiblemente ni aparezca está noche -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Llámalo intuición femenina -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡Ayuda! -se escuchó el grito del ganso y los tres vieron que estaba siendo amenazado por un buey con una espada, el ganso estaba asustado y retrocedía, Himiko vio como Hanabi y ahí no se movían solo observaban-

¿No piensan ir a ayudarlo? -dijo Himiko un poco molesta-

Debemos esperar a la extraña de la noche -dijo Hu calmado, el ganso estaba asustado cuando al bandido lo golpearon en la cabeza con algo, el bandido cayó al suelo revelando al señor Ping usando su casco de sandía, Himiko de solo verlo se golpeó la frente sorprendida-

 _Por favor dudo mucho que este elefante se crea que ese ganso sea aliado de la extraña de la noche -_ pensó Hanabi un poco extrañada-

¡Ahí está él debe ser aliado de la extraña de la noche! -dijo Hu sorprendido-

 _¡Se lo creyó!_ -Hanabi gritó mentalmente, Hu solo se acercó al señor Ping-

Alto ahí aliado de la extraña de la noche -dijo Hu molesto- estás bajo arresto

 _Este gordo debe ser realmente idiota_ -pensó Hanabi sorprendida con una gota de sudor de la cabeza, Hu le quitó el casco al señor Ping viéndole la cara completamente-

¡¿Señor Ping?! -Hu grito sorprendido- ¡No puedo creerlo!

 _¿De verdad no puedes creerlo? Se veía medio pico de fuera tonto_ -pensó Hanabi molesta-

Nunca se sospecha del ganso -dijo Ping sonriendo nervioso-

Bueno estás bajo arresto hasta que nos digas todo lo relacionado con la extraña de la noche -dijo Hu molesto-

Yo no ayudo a esa desastre de la noche -dijo Ping molesto- ella destruyo mi tienda y me trajo algo de desastre -Hu solo le puso una cadena en el cuello- ¿qué hace?

Te llevaré a la prisión a ver si hablas más ganso -dijo Hu molesto, Himiko estaba nerviosa viendo a los lados y recordó que tenía el traje dentro de la bolsa en un callejón cercano-

¡¿Qué es eso?! -Himiko señaló al frente y todos la vieron- ¡Creo que es la extraña de la noche! -ella se fue corriendo al callejón y entro- ¡Ahora si ya verás! ¡Esto por destruir el restaurante de mi abuelo! -se escucharon sonidos de golpes- ¡Yo solo hago justicia de noche! -Himiko usó una voz ronca para hablar dejando a algunos confundidos, ella se puso el traje y se transformó- ¡Hay no! ¡Usó sus técnicas ahora estoy inconsciente! -Himiko solo salió usando su traje de la extraña de la noche-

Bien ahora -dijo Himiko usando su disfraz- si les voy a...-no termino de hablar porque un plato lo golpeó en la cara- ¡Aaauuu! ¿Por qué me lanzo eso?

Eso es por destruir mi negocio -dijo Ping molesto lanzándole algunos platos que tenía con dl, Himiko solo se cruzó de brazos, Ping solo se quitó las cadenas del cuello y comenzó a atacar a Himiko aleteando por su cara-

Basta, basta...basta... ¡Abuelo! -Himiko gritó molesta y Ping se detuvo-

¿Abuelo? -dijo Ping confundido, Hanabi solo sonrió y Himiko se quitó la máscara revelando su cara- ¿Himiko?

Si soy yo...-dijo Himiko deprimida y deshizo su Forma Guardiana, Hu solo suspiro sorprendido igual que Ping- perdón abuelo es que...

¿Tú destruiste mi tienda? -dijo Ping sorprendido- hija ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Perdón pero no quería desilusionarte en nada abuelo, quería ayudarte pero al final las cosas se salieron de control -dijo Himiko nerviosa- tuve que usar este disfraz para ayudar al pueblo ya que el jefe ha nos prohibió hacer Kung fu -Hu solo sonrió nervioso mientras Hanabi solo se reía- tenía que hallar otra forma de ayudar al pueblo

Y ahora que lo sabemos estábamos más que aliviados -dijo un buey bandido junto a cinco cerdos armados con ballestas y cuatro cocodrilos- gracias a al jefe Hu estamos más que aliviados

¿Aliviados? -dijo Hu confundido-

Si tú si eres de los nuestros, al prohibirles el Kung fu dejaste todo libre para que nosotros deambuláramos libres -dijo un cocodrilo sonriendo- y ahora que sabemos que la extraña de la noche es Himiko la Guerrera de la luna ahora no podrá hacer nada para detenernos -Himiko solo se sorprendió un poco-

Algo, calmados, tal vez ella no pueda hacerles frente pero yo sí -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Imaginamos que dirías eso así que trajimos a un pequeño amigo -dijo un cerdo sonriendo y todos se hicieron a un lado dejando que Lidong entrara, Ping, Himiko y Hu estaban un poco asustados pero Himiko parecía tenerle miedo a Lidong-

Ese cocodrilo...no sé...porque pero...le tengo miedo -dijo Himiko un poco asustada-

Él dijo pequeño como ironía -dijo Lidong sonriendo, Lidong solo se sujetó los nudillos y comenzó sonar sus nudillos- ahora voy a romperles la cara a todos

Bien yo quiero al más grande –dijo Hanabi sonriendo, solo avanzo corriendo y lanzo un golpe pero Lidong solo se giró lanzado un golpe con su cola, Hanabi solo se hizo hacia atrás inclinando su cuerpo esquivando el golpe, solo se giró quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo, Lidong gritó lanzando varios golpes con su cola pero Hanabi solo salto a un lado esquivando los ataques, avanzo corriendo y le dio un tacleada a Lidong en el cuerpo, Lidong levanto los brazos y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos, Hanabi cayó al suelo quejándose y Lidong trato de pisarla, Hanabi solo salto hacia atrás usando sus manos y patas-

Vaya creo que te subestime –dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bueno entonces pongámonos serios –se cruzó de brazos y dio un ligero grito- Estalla, mi poder -se cubrió de una aura dorada y azulada, el pelo se volvió blanco y en su cara aparecieron sus tatuajes rojos y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos dando paso a su Forma como Guardiana bien estoy lista si te atreves

Aunque ganes tatuajes eso no te hace más fuerte que Lidong –dijo Lidong molesto y avanzo corriendo, Hanabi grito y salto con fuerza, cuando llego con Lidong le dio un golpe en la cara, el golpe soltó una honda de sonido haciendo que Lidong cayera al suelo de espadas, Hanabi salto y cayó encima de Lidong golpeándolo con las rodillas, volvió a saltar y se alejó pero Lidong se volvió a levantar, Lidong grito y avanzo corriendo lanzando un golpe con su puño, Hanabi solo lo sujeto con fuerza y lanzo un golpe de gancho dándole a Lidong en el mentón, le dio un golpe en el estómago y dio un ligero grito soltando una bola de fuego, Lidong solo grito siendo empujado por el ataque de Hanabi hasta que se estrelló con una pared, Hanabi solo sonrió y vio que Lidong seguía de pie, así que solo avanzo corriendo-

Sorprendente le está haciendo frente a Lidong –dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si pero aquí esta otra situación más dennos el dinero que tengan –dijo uno de los bandidos apuntando con su lanza a Himiko-

Ah jefe Hu creo que esto sería un buen momento para levantar su prohibición –dijo Himiko nerviosa-

No puedo hacerlo está en contra de las reglas –dijo Hu nervioso viendo que lo estaban rodeando-

Descuida no te haremos nada, tu pusiste la ley así que nos permitiste hacer lo que queríamos pero fue la hija del Guerrero del Dragón la que se metió en nuestro camino –dijo uno de los bandidos sonriendo- deberíamos darte las gracias ya que nos entregaste a la única que nos pude detener y nos humillo ahora le devolveremos el favor-Himiko y el señor Ping retrocedieron un poco-

Yo no permitiré esto –dijo Hu molesto y sujetó a un cocodrilo del cuello lo levantó y lo estrello en el suelo, los otros tres lo vieron confundidos y un poco sorprendidos- no debería dejar que se salgan con la suya –solo se acercó a un cocodrilo y le dio un golpe justo en la cara, levanto la trompa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, dos cocodrilos se acercaron tratando de atacarlo pero Hu solo se alejó dando un ligero salto, se preparó y avanzo corriendo, extendió los brazos y le dio un golpe a los dos cocodrilos con ellos, los empujo y luego los estrello contra la pared, un cocodrilo solo avanzo y le salto encima dándole una mordida en el cuello, Hu se quejó del dolor pero solo se giró y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo dejando al cocodrilo dentro de un agujero, un buey trato de atacarlo con una espada por la espalda pero Himiko se acercó y le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo-

Jefe Hu ¿Se encuentra bien? –dijo Himiko un poco preocupada-

¿Bien? Jamás me había sentido tan bien en la vida –dijo Hu sonriendo, sujetó a un buey del brazo y lo levanto para girarlo con su trompa y lo lanzo a un lado estrellándolo en la pared- esto es muy divertido ya veo porque lo hacen jajaja

Claro es adictivo –dijo Himiko sonriendo, paso a su forma de Guardiana y avanzo corriendo, le dio un golpe a un cocodrilo en el estómago dejando que se quejara y cayera al suelo desmayados, tres cerdos e juntaron en fila y dispararon sus ballestas, Himiko solo extendió los brazos liberando una roca frente a ella, las flechas se cavaron en la roca, Himiko solo se quedó quieta un y extendió su brazo derecho de forma diagonal- Cuchilla de Luna –lanzo un golpe en forma diagonal liberando una onda de energía azul clara, el ataque corto la roca fácilmente y avanzo hacia los cerdos golpeando una pared causando una explosión, Ping solo grito y le dio un golpe a un cerdo con una olla, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara a otro cerdo con su olla dejando la cara del cedo marcada en ella-

Con Hanabi ella estaba saltando hacia atrás esquivando los golpes de Lidong, salto a la derecha esquivando un golpe de parte de la cola de Lidong, solo avanzo y la sujeto en sus brazos, forcejeo un poco y lo levanto, comenzó a girar en su propio eje hasta que soltó a Lidong y lo estrello contra una pared dejando marcado y atorado, Lidong trato de levantarse pero Hanabi solo extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia arriba y retrajo el derecho dejando su mano abierta formando una esfera de fuego dorada-

Explosión galáctica –Hanabi solo extendió su brazo derecho liberando la esfera que avanzo y le dio un golpe a Lidong causando una explosión que hizo temblar todo el valle, cuando el humo paso Lidong estaba de pie pero solo se quejó y cayó derrotado al suelo- bien con esto terminamos

Si con esto se termina –dijo Hu calmado- Himiko –Himiko solo bajo las orejas nerviosa- estuviste haciendo Kung fu sin una licencia pero creo que ahora entiendo que me pase un poco con eso de prohibir el Kung fu

Entonces ¿Me perdona? –dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa-

Si por ahora –dijo Hu sonriendo- y te debo una ligera disculpa, lo siento

Disculpa aceptada pero ¿Puedo hacer kung fu? –dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No, todavía necesitas un permiso –dijo Hu calmado-

Rayos –dijo Himiko molesta, Ping solo aleteo un poco y se acercó a ambos- abuelo yo –Ping solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Himiko en la cabeza con la olla- ¡Auuuu! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Porque en medio de tus locuras destruiste mi restaurante –dijo Ping algo molesto mientras Himiko se tallaba la cabeza- pudiste salir lastimada pero salvaste a todo el valle y me alegro que estés bien hija

Si lamento haber destruido tu restaurante abuelo –dijo Himiko sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a l señor Ping-

Bueno –Ping se separó del abrazo sonriendo- a partir de ahora déjale el trabajo a los verdaderos superhéroes -Himiko solo asintió mientras Hanabi tenía atado Lidong de sus brazos y piernas con su propia cola-

Escuchamos el alboroto -dijo Eagle calmada y los demás se estaban acercando corriendo juntos, Himiko solo se puso un poco tensa mientras Hanabi vio al grupo llegar con ellos-

¡Genial! ¡Es la extraña de la noche! -dijo Isaac sonriendo pero Himiko se dio la vuelta saludando e Isaac se detuvo quedando sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¿Es Himiko...? -Himiko sonrió y saludo nerviosa, en cambio Isaac se quedó helado y luego los dos recordaron lo que estaban haciendo en el callejón provocando que se sonrojaran, Himiko desvió la mirada pero Isaac estaba levantando una ceja con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendido y un poco extrañado ganando las miradas de todos- voy a ir a...

¿A hacer ejercicio? -dijeron todos calmados-

No...-dijo Isaac sorprendido y se sujetó el hocico- a vomitar...-se dio la vuelta para ir a otro lado, Ping solo aleteo y llego con Himiko-

Eso no fue muy amable –dijo Ping calmado- bien es hora de que me valla de aquí –solo aleteo y llego al techo para comenzar a irse- ¡Viva el extraño de la noche! –Todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a Ping irse-

Himiko tu familia está loca –dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Lo sé y cada uno está más loco que el anterior –dijo Himiko un poco avergonzada, después de eso había pasado una semana en la que todos estaban esperando una respuesta de parte de la sociedad de maestros para la licencia, Po estaba bajando las escaleras del palacio cargando a Luceli en sus brazos-

Hiciste lo impensable –dijo Po serio- no puedo creerlo de ti Luceli –Luceli parecía que estaba inconsciente y su cuerpo temblaba- acabas de dar tu poder para que Izanamy recupere los recuerdos de Isaac, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, conozco a Isaac lo suficiente y sé que él jamás iría con Izanamy para dominar su Modo Oscuro, pero si lo que he visto en mis visiones es real entonces es la mejor opción

 _ **Avance**_

 _Hola soy Izanamy_ -Izanamy estaba frente a cuatro animales, un tigre, un león, un lobo y un panda, los cuatro estaba sonriendo viéndolo de frente- _Algo extraño me está sucediendo, ¿de dónde salen estos recuerdos?_ -apareció la figura de Isaac cuando era un bebé en los brazos de Luceli y Luceli sonreía viendo a Izanamy- _¿Que está pasando en mi cabeza? -_ a Izanamy lo estaban golpeando en todo el cuerpo y la cara-

 _Esperen...el tío Mono viene de visita_ -Lu estaba abrazando a Mono mientras Mono estaba sentado en una mesa en la cocina viendo a todos-

¿ _Quién quiere ir conmigo a la gran Muralla a entrenar en el mejor ámbito militar para hacerse invencible?_ -dijo Mono sonriendo, los demás estaban riendo un poco pero Isaac estaba serio-

 _Yo sí voy_ -dijo Isaac serio, Isaac estaba caminando por los dormitorios hasta que se topó con Lu en un árbol-

 _Espera Isaac no te vayas este es tu hogar..._ -dijo Lu deprimida, Isaac estaba en la gran muralla herido armado con una espada en la mano derecha y frente a él estaba un rinoceronte- _Por favor no te vayas_

 _No lograrás convencerme de que renuncie ni lo intentes, te lo advierto Lu Ann_ -Isaac estaba molesto viendo a Lu-

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **Un cuento de Isaac primera parte**_ _-_ Lu estaba llorando un poco mientras trataba de darle un beso a Isaac en los labios- _¿Realmente...me...odias...Isaac?_

 _Lograre mi venganza sin importar quién esté en mi camino_ -Isaac estaba expulsando energía casi dorada del cuerpo-


	37. Chapter 37

_**Un cuento de Isaac -Primera parte-**_

En el Valle de La Paz Po estaba cargando una pila de papeles, estaba caminando rumbo a la oficina del Jefe Hu a dejarlos, cuando termino salió sin nada solo un papel color café con un sello rojo en el frente-

Estúpido elefante, baaa deberías llenarlos más rápido, ñaaaa debes ser más responsable, idiota -dijo Po molesto, camino por un rato hasta que se topó con la madre de Isaac, Luceli- ¿Luceli qué haces aquí?

Bueno es que quería pedirte un favor -dijo Luceli calmada-

Si, dime de qué se trata -dijo Po calmado-

Quiero que me lleves a hablar con Izanagi -dijo Luceli calmada-

¿Queeee? -dijo Po sorprendido- al reino de Izanagi solo entran los Guardianes, ¿por qué quieres entrar a ahí?

Porque tuve sueños en los que Isaac perdía el control, y tú me has contado cada visión que has tenido sobre él, hasta la peor -dijo Luceli preocupada y Po asintió- como su madre debo evitar que eso pase, si Isaac entrena con su padre entonces el dejara de ser una amenaza para el valle y tal vez tu...

Entiendo -dijo Po calmado- te llevaré ante el -Luceli asintió sonriendo, los dos fueron al durazno de la sabiduría al ocultarse el sol- escucha nos encerraré en una esfera y nuestras mentes serán enviadas al reino de Izanagi, pero recuerda esto, Izanamy le dio sus recuerdos a cambio de poder, si quieres que él los recupere tendrás que darle algo de igual valor

Está bien -dijo Luceli calmada, los dos extendieron las manos y Po cerró los ojos, una esfera los envolvió a ambos, solo hubo un resplandor y cuando Luceli estaba abriendo los ojos estaba viendo un campo blanco infinito con una neblina, se levantó y vio a los lados- ¿dónde estoy?

Bien despertaste -dijo Po sonriendo a un lado de ella- bienvenida al reino de Izanagi

¿Este es el reino de Izanagi? -dijo Luceli sorprendida- yo lo espera...eh no sé...en un palacio en medio del cielo

Alguno no tienen ese tipo de gustos -Luceli tembló un poco y se giró para ver a un lobo blanco con un brillo azulado en el pelo con ojos de iris plateada y una pupila negra, usando una armadura de color azul claro casi blanca, con bordes dorados-

Mi señor -Luceli se arrodilló frente a él y Po solo asintió saludando con una mano-

Vaya no has venido aquí en mucho tiempo -dijo Izanagi calmado- espero que tengas una razón para venir aquí Guerrero Dragón

Si ella quiere pedirte algo -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanagi solo vio a Luceli y ella asintió-

Bien que quieres, ¿juventud? ¿Amor? ¿Otro hijo? -dijo Izanagi sonriendo-

No, mi señor, yo quiero que le regrese los recuerdos de Isaac y míos a Izanamy por favor -dijo Luceli calmada- se lo suplico

Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo -dijo Izanagi calmado-

¿Que? ¿Por qué no? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

El me dio esos recuerdos preciados para el para tener un poder insuperable y detener una guerra -dijo Izanagi calmado- para que se los regrese tú me debes dar algo igual de preciado para ti, algo que no tenga valor físico -Luceli estaba sorprendida y luego lo pensó un poco-

Creo que no se podrá, lo siento Luceli -dijo Po calmado-

No, yo te daré...yo...te daré esto -Luceli se hizo a un lado mostrando dos esferas de energía azul claras- te daré mis poderes elementales y los de mi hermano -Po se sorprendió mientras Izanagi sonrió un poco-

¿Estás dispuesta a dejarme el último recuerdo de tu hermano y tu fuerza a cambio de los recuerdos de tu primer amor? -dijo Izanagi sonriendo- pero sé consciente si me das tu poder elemental todas tus habilidades desaparecerán y no serás más que una loba común y corriente

Estoy al tanto de eso, además ya no tengo lugar en este mundo para mí -dijo Luceli deprimida- y si no es suficiente entonces te daré 30 años de mi vida

Espera no hagas locuras -dijo Po nervioso- no le des tu vida Luceli

No hay otro camino Po, tu mejor que nadie lo debe entender, los padres hacen cualquier cosa por sus hijos -dijo Luceli llorando un poco- y por mi hijo soy capaz de dar mi vida

Está bien acepto el trato -dijo Izanagi calmado- pero te quitaré diez años de vida, eso quiere decir que estarás con tus hijos hasta los 76 años

¡¿De verdad?! -Luceli gritó sonriendo e Izanagi asintió-

Si, el amor de una madre es fuerte, yo lo sé -dijo Izanagi sonriendo pero luego bajo la mirada un poco- bien tomaré el trato, tus poderes y los de tu hermano y 10 años de vida -Izanagi solo levanto los dos primeros dedos de su mano derecha y Luceli solo abrió los ojos sorprendida para empezar a caer al suelo, Po solo la atrapo e Izanagi asintió- está hecho

Gracias de verdad -dijo Po calmado-

Antes de que te vayas escucha, ese chico Isaac tiene un destino oscuro por delante, también alguien trata de liberar las almas de los seres en la cueva de las almas te sugieres que investigues eso si no quieres el mundo sumergido en un caos total -dijo Izanagi calmado-

Gracias lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Po calmado- pero a cambio de mi fertilidad ¿me podrías hacer unos favores? -Izanagi solo levanto una ceja confundido, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba en su cama moviéndose de lado a lado, estaba sudando y parecía que sufría un poco-

 **Mente de Izanamy-** Izanamy estaba corriendo en medio del pasillo, se veía más joven y su pelo era negro, corrió por un pasillo y escucho el llanto de un bebé, abrió la puerta sorprendido viendo a una leopardo vestida de doctor de senos enormes-

 _El bebé ya nació_ -dijo la doctora e Izanamy se acercó viendo un bulto en sus brazos- _no, primero la madre debe verlo_ -los dos se acercaron a una cama y vieron a Luceli más joven en la cama- **Fin-**

¿Que? -Izanamy se despertó sudando un poco y se tallo la cara, vio a un lado de su cama parecía que una felina estaba dormida a su lado, el solo sonrió un poco y se levantó, se dio un baño y se puso una playera azul oscura de manga corta encima se colocó un chaleco rojo de bordes negros, se vistió con su pantalón negros, una cinta azul en la cintura y la gabardina blanca, se estaba colocando unas vendas en los brazos hasta que Hinata lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo reír un poco-

¿Cómo dormiste _anata? -_ dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella usaba una bata roja con bordes amarillos-

Digamos que muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aunque tuve un sueño bastante extraño

¿Un sueño? -dijo Hinata confundida e Izanamy se puso sus muñequeras rojas-

 _¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? ¿Y quién era esa loba?_ -pensó Izanamy confundido y un poco molesto- ¿dónde están Reon, Bruce y los demás?

Ah ellos tuvieron una misión al este pero a ti te toca una misión en el norte -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Que? Maldición esos inútiles se fueron a divertir sin mí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- dijiste al norte ¿verdad? Perfecto ahí están los más fuertes

Ah bueno ve y diviértete -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo ayudaré a los niños con su tarea y recuerda estar aquí a las doce para que Isao vaya contigo a la escuela a una plática de maestros y padres

Está bien no lo olvido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo se acercó a una ventana y salto desde ella para llegar al bosque e irse corriendo-

Hay deberás con él, ¿por qué nunca usa las puertas? -dijo Hinata calmada, se dio la vuelta para irse pero se quedó un momento a pensar- ¿qué extraño sueño habrá tenido? -Izanamy siguió corriendo por el bosque por un rato hasta que noto una nube de humo a lo lejos, solo se acercó y terminó en la entrada de una aldea, quedó sorprendido notando como todo estaba destruido, las casas se quemaban, los aldeanos estaban muertos y tirados en el suelo, no había ninguno vivo-

Pero... ¿qué pasó? -dijo Izanamy impactado pero luego cambió su expresión por enojo, se escucharon unas risas e Izanamy se volteó para ver a un león de pelo café de ojos carmesí, un panda de ojos azules, un lobo gris de ojos amarillos y un tigre blanco de ojos azules oscuros- así que son ustedes -los cuatro se estaban riendo un poso, estaban usando ropas oscuras con armaduras japonesas en los brazos y piernas-

El siguiente en morir serás tú gusano -dijo el león sonriendo, Izanamy se puso en guardia pero noto su visión borrosa y tuvo otra visión-

 **Visión-** Luceli estaba sonriendo cargando a Isaac de bebé el cual estaba llorando por estar recién nacido-

 _Míralo Izanamy este es nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño Isaac_ -dijo Luceli sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba muy contento acercándose a Luceli y le dio un beso en los labios, la imagen del bebé fue cambiada por la imagen del Isaac adulto- **fin de la visión-**

¡Haaaaa! -Izanamy gritó avanzando corriendo, se preparó para lanzar un golpe, se acercó a los cuatro animales y lanzó un golpe pero los cuatro solo se alejaron saltando e Izanamy golpeó el suelo, el lobo se estaba riendo y extendió los brazos liberando un rayo electro gris, el rayo llego con Izanamy causando una explosión, el lobo solo sonrió pero Izanamy apareció enfrente de él levantando los brazos y sujetándose las manos, Izanamy le dio un golpe justo en la cabeza mientras el lobo solo terminó con los ojos en blancos y cayó muerto en el suelo, los otros tres solo gruñeron y extendieron los brazos los brazos liberando fuego, energía negra y un rayo amarillo, Izanamy solo volvió a desaparecer mientras los ataques chocaron causando una explosión y una cortina de humo-

¡Infeliz! ¿A dónde demonios te fuiste? -dijo el león molesto viendo a los lados, el panda estaba viendo en medio del humo cuando Izanamy apareció detrás de él sujetándole el cuello con su brazo derecho y la cabeza con el izquierdo, el panda de estaba ahogando mientras Izanamy sonreía un poco, aplicó más fuerza y el panda comenzó a sofocarse- ¡Maldita sea! -se escuchó un silbido y en medio del humo el León y el tigre vieron la silueta de Izanamy- Que estúpido es -el león sonrío, el tigre y el león extendieron los brazos liberando fuego y un rayo, los ataques chocaron con alguien, el león se estaba riendo un poco pero vio que en medio del fuego y el humo el panda estaba cayendo muerto al suelo- ¿Qué? -los dos felinos vieron a Izanamy riéndose frente a ellos-

Eso no es posible compañero -dijo el tigre sorprendido- se supone que deberíamos ser más fuertes que él gracias a la energía de War

No importa el nivel -dijo el león molesto- recuerda que él es un Shiba no te vayas a confiar, ¡Ataquémoslo! -los dos gritaron y avanzaron-

¡Haaaaa! -Izanamy solo grito avanzando preparándose para dar un ataque cuando algo pasó en su cabeza-

 **Visión de Izanamy-**

 _¡Haaaa! -_ Isaac grito en la mente de Izanamy, estaba usando una gabardina negra de bordes amarillos, tenía una cinta amarilla en la frente con el pelo largo en una gran melena, usaba una camisa negra de cuello en v de borde amarillo, usaba una cinta amarilla en la cintura y un pantalón negro, Isaac solo avanzó envuelto en una energía roja, sujeto la espada Shibari Mangetsu en sus manos y lanzó un corte vertical- _¡Getsuga Tenshou!_ **-Fin de la visión-**

¿Aaa? -Izanamy solo estaba confundido pero cuando menos se dio cuenta el León le dio un rodillazo en la cara, Izanamy fue empujó y detrás de él apareció el tigre y lo sujetó por debajo de sus brazos, Izanamy estaba tratando de soltarse pero el león sólo llegó con él y le dio un golpe en el estómago- ¡Aaaarg!

 **Visión de Izanamy-** Isaac estaba usando la katana en una pelea contra Scarge, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus espadas, Isaac tenía el pelo largo usando una gabardina negra de manga larga-

 _¿Qué sucede contigo Isaac?_ -dijo Scarge sonriendo, siguió lanzando varios cortes verticales con su espada mientras Isaac estaba defendiéndose con su katana frente a él y solo salto para alejarse- _El entrenamiento que tu padre te dio fue completamente inútil, ¡Demuéstrame todo tu poder!_ -Isaac avanzó corriendo igual que Scarge y chocaron sus armas- **Fin de la visión-**

Aaaarg -Izanamy se estaba quejando mientras el León lo estaba golpeando en la cara y en el cuerpo- _¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Que está pasando en mi cabeza?!_ -pensó Izanamy sorprendido mientras lo golpeaban en la cabeza, en la cara y en su estómago, el león grito preparándose para lanzar un golpe con el puño envuelto en fuego, Izanamy solo se giró y el león termino golpeando al tigre en la espalda para perforar su espalda, el tigre soplo grito asustado y escupió sangre, soltó a Izanamy y el solo se alejó, se giró y retrajo el brazo derecho y creo fuego dorado-

¡Haaaaa! -Izanamy gritó y liberó algo de fuego golpeando a los enemigos hasta que los convirtió en cenizas, Izanamy solo vio el humo desaparecer, se quedó de pie respirando un poco agitado y se tallo la cabeza- ¿por qué?...acaso...Luceli...e Isaac... ¿acaso ese chico era...mi hijo? -solo se quedó ahí viendo el campo, en el Valle de La Paz Isaac estaba levantándose, solo salió de su cuarto caminando con cuidado de no hacer ruido, amigo un poco-

Ya te vi -dijo Lu sonriendo e Isaac se puso un poco tenso, vio a un lado y vio a Lu acostada en su cama sonriendo, ella parecía que seguía durmiendo- ya te vi señora galleta bienvenida a ciudad pancita -se estaba riendo y se giró quedando dormida de nuevo, Isaac suspiro aliviado y salió sin ser visto, llevó al patio y sonrío, estiro sus brazos a los lados y respiró profundamente, lanzó un golpe, siguió lanzando golpes al aire frente a él, solo dio un paso y abrió los ojos-

¡Aaaarg! -Isaac grito un poco y cayó al suelo sentado, vio su pata derecha tenía una shuriken enterrada en su pata, la tomó y vio que el patio estaba hecho un desastre, armas tiradas en todo el lugar, algunas cosas rotas y sin levantar- Lu Ann...-dijo un poco molesto, solo se levantó y fue al bosque, estaba golpeando un árbol con sus puños, saltó y pateó el árbol con su talón, se detuvo y vio un árbol casi cortado por impactos a un lado-

Aún estoy muy lejos de su nivel maestra -dijo Isaac calmado, se retiró del lugar y camino por el valle- bien mi calentamiento ya esta es hora de...-más adelante vio una cortina de humo viendo cómo Sparks estaba corriendo- ¿Sparks? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -detrás de él estaba Himiko y parecía que estaba muy molesta, estaba molesta y corría a una gran velocidad a sus cuatro patas- ¿porque Himiko está tan molesta? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sparks tenía una pantaleta blanca de chica en sus manos, las pupilas de Isaac estaba por desaparecer de sus ojos mientras veía como Sparks estaba cerca de él y salto para ponerle la pantaleta en la cabeza-

Te lo dejo -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Isaac tenía los grandes y redondos con la pantaleta atorada en una oreja, estaba temblando por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo miedo, Sparks solo salió corriendo alejándose de Isaac-

No importa cómo se lo expliqué ella no me creerá -dijo Isaac asustado temblando del miedo con los ojos en blancos- tengo que correr...tengo que correr...por mi vida...y por quitarme esta pantaleta -trató de correr pero solo se dio la vuelta y una cadena salió volando atando las piernas de Isaac y cayó al suelo- ¡aaaa! -solo emitió un ligero grito al ver a Himiko frente a él, estaba muy molesta y parecía que exhalaba vapor de su nariz, Isaac solo tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel- yo Isaac Shishui en pleno acto de mis facultades mentales quiero declarar que...-estaba escribiendo en la hoja hasta que su pluma se partió a la mitad, Isaac estaba sorprendido y luego congelado- ¿en serio?

Bien ¿qué tienes que decirme maldito pervertido? -dijo Himiko molesta-

Espera yo no tengo la culpa fue Sparks -dijo Isaac molesto pero a la vez asustado- el me dejo esto n la cabeza te lo juro -sujeto la pantaleta con una de sus manos y se la mostró a Himiko, Himiko solo gruño y se escucharon varios golpes en el lugar- hay...sí dolió -Isaac estaba regresando al palacio con la mejilla izquierda roja con la marca de la palma de Himiko, se estaba tallando la mejilla por el golpe- no puedo creer que ni siquiera me escuchó vio a los lados y suspiro- bien al menos creo que podré comer tranquilamente -él fue a la cocina y sentó en la mesa-

Hay...que mal...-dijo Isaac calmado, se sirvió algo de agua y la puso en su mejilla golpeada, se relajó y se sirvió algo de toro en cuadros, suspiró sonriendo- finalmente paz -estaba por comer pero escucho algo que lo hizo enojar-

¡Buenos días! -Lu gritó sonriendo e Isaac se quedó sorprendido con el pedazo de tofu a medio camino de su boca- hola Isaac ¿qué comes? -Lu entró sonriendo y le quitó el pedazo de tofu entre sus palillos y se lo comió- buaaa Tofu lo odio, no sé cómo tú y mi mamá lo pueden comer -Isaac solo rompió los palillos y se quedó sujetando su cabeza con los codos en la mesa- sabes estaba pensando ¿por qué no vamos a comer solos en una cita? Sería divertido -estaba buscando algunos platos en la despensa mientras Isaac se estaba revolviendo el pelo de la cabeza-

Sabes hay un nuevo restaurante que vende tallarines y un poco de arroz con nuevas especias de un país nuevo -dijo Lu sonriendo, se sentó junto a Isaac- sabes he guardado algunos secretos de mi madre pero creo que cuando sepa todos los besos que nos dimos en el baile me hará tener una relación formal contigo -se estaba riendo un poco pero Isaac estaba sujetándose los oídos con las manos- deberíamos tener citas además te debes hacer responsable por besarme y tener mi primer beso

Buenos días -dijeron todos los que estaban en el palacio, Himiko entró algo molesta, Sparks iba detrás de ella con el ojo derecho morado, Sai estaba sonriendo con el pelo de la mejilla izquierda llena de saliva, Tom se estaba quejando un poco rascándose una axila, Eagle estaba alegando un poco, Hanabi estaba peinándose el pelo de la cabeza, Long estira los brazos haciendo sonar sus huesos, Kajo solo bostezaba y Kondo estaba eructando con la boca abierta-

Hola ¿de que estaban hablando? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y todos comenzaron a sentarse junto a Isaac-

De que Isaac debe hacerse responsable de darme mi primer beso -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Que bien, todo hombre debe hacerse responsable de sus actos -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Esperen a mí también me besó -dijo Himiko sorprendida- debería hacerse responsable de mí también

Vaya que atrevido es Isaac -dijo Long riendo un poco- debes invitarlas a salir

No, no debe ser un caballero debe elegir una -dijo Eagle calmada- ¿ya probaron la comida de ese nuevo restaurante? Está para morirse

Si sus bollos son sorprendentes -dijo Kajo sonriendo- deberíamos ir todos juntos y comer algo nuevo

Estaría interesante probar ese te de menta nuevo -dijo Sai sonriendo, Isaac solo pego la cabeza con la mesa una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, Tigresa solo apareció en la puerta principal con Po sonriendo a su lado-

Buenos días maestros -dijeron todos-

Buenos días alumnos...hijas...-dijo Tigresa calmada pero se veía un poco distraída- saben hoy amanecí un poco rara

¿Cómo rara? -dijo Po confundido mientras comenzaba a cocinar-

Si por alguna razón siento mi busto más grande, y no, no creo que sea por el embarazo es decir miren -dijo Tigresa confundida, se dio la vuelta mostrando que su busto había crecido un par de tallas pero estaba más firme y ya no estaba caído, los machos estaban confundidos pero Po solo se reía un poco cortando algunos vegetales- si siento que pesa más ayer no pesaba eso

De seguro debe ser por el embarazo -dijo Kajo calmada-

No, no lo creo porque no los siento sensibles y hoy me siento diferente -dijo Tigresa confundida- les verdad luce...un poco más joven -dijo Kondo sorprendido, Tigresa tomó un cuchillo y se vio en el reflejo- es verdad sus arrugas ya no están -Tigresa estaba un poco joven a comparación de siempre-

 _¡Funcionó! ¡Milagro! ¡Genial esposa joven!_ -pensó Po sonriendo- bueno, debe ser una buena noche de sueño solo coman tranquilos -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac seguía golpeando su cabeza con la mesa- ¿Por qué Isaac se está golpeando la cabeza con la mesa?

No lo sé -dijeron todos confundidos, Seng por su lado solo llevo a un gong y comenzó a tocarlo mientras lo golpeaba con un bastón, todos levantaron las orejas confundidos escuchando los golpes del gong-

¿Esos golpes son del gong de Seng? -dijo Lu confundida-

Si, por lo visto tiene noticias -dijo Tom confundido-

Deben ser importantes -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿qué creen que sea?

No lo sé, yo no sé, deberíamos saber -dijeron los demás confundidos- ¿de qué creen que traten? -dijo Tom confundido-

¡Ah! -Isaac solo grito y se levantó molesto- ah no lo sé ¿por qué no mejor vamos y hablábamos con Seng? ¿O es que alguien más quiere decirme estupideces? -señaló a Lu molesto- ¿hacer que me golpeen? -señaló a Sparks molesto- ¿o comer mi desayuno? -vio a Kondo el cual tenía la boca llena de su tofu frito que a Isaac le gustaba- así que vamos de una vez a preguntarle qué rayos le pasa -solo salió caminando molesto dejando a todos confundidos-

¿Qué le pasa? -dijo Lu confundida-

No lo sé...nunca tengo idea -dijeron Kajo y Sparks calmados, todos salieron al patio para ver a Seng tirado en el suelo sudando y cansado-

Se fue ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? -dijo Isaac calmado viendo a Seng en el suelo, Seng trató de hablar pero soltaba un poco de balbuceo- toma aire y dinos

¡Yo me encargo! -Lu solo empujó a Isaac tirándolo al suelo e Isaac se quedó sorprendido- mi abuelo es un ganso así que tengo experiencia, así que ¡¿Que dices?! -gritó un poco fuerte e Isaac solo la empujo para recoger a Seng del suelo-

Habla qué pasó -dijo Isaac calmado-

El maestro Mono acaba de llegar al palacio de Jade -dijo Seng cansado-

¡¿El maestro Mono?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos-

Que bien es el tío Mono que bueno ya quiero verlo después de mucho tiempo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Que bien nuestro viejo amigo, hazlo pasar -dijo Po sonriendo, Seng asintió y abrió la puerta mostrando a Mono usando una armadura amarilla estilo china, pero en su ojo derecho había una cicatriz y su pupila ya no estaba- vaya Mono estás vivo, qué sorpresa

Ah claro eso nunca aburre gordo -dijo Mono sonriendo y le dio un leve golpe a Po en el estómago- vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?

Hola tío Mono -dijeron Himiko y Lu sonriendo, las dos le dieron un abrazo a Mono-

Ah vaya mis pequeñas sobrinas se convirtieron en hermosas señoritas -dijo Mono sonriendo- vaya que bonitas se ven si me doy la vuelta un minuto estarán casadas -las dos se sonrojaron levemente-

Ajaja no digas esas cosas Mono o te lanzaré por las escaleras -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta pero sonreía un poco-

Vaya el tiempo te ha tratado bien -ojo Mono sorprendido- embarazada de nuevo y con menos años de lo pensado

Si no sé qué me pasó, una buena noche supongo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po solo sonrió un poco y soltó una leve risa- bueno supongo que debes estar cansado después de mucho viajar

Claro que lo estoy viajar desde la gran muralla hasta este lugar es agotador -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Perfecto estábamos por comer -dijo Po sonriendo- nos puedes acompañar

Con gusto -dijo Mono sonriendo, en un momento todos estaban juntos y Mono estaba viendo a los nuevos Guardianes- ya veo así que estos los nuevos Guardianes, genial ahora el mundo estará a salvo de nuevo si los llegamos a necesitar

Siempre los necesitamos -dijo Po sonriendo, después de un rato todos estaban en la cocina escuchando una historia de Mono-

Entonces me puse detrás del bandido, él estaba nervioso viendo a los lados, cuando menos lo noto yo solo tome el mango de mi lanza y la estire enterrándola en su trasero -dijo Mono riendo y los machos solo soltaron una ligera risa de sorpresa- el grito ¡Ajiiiiii! ¡Ya no me puedo casar de blanco! Jajaja y se fue corriendo -algunos estaban riendo un poco pero Isaac le estaba prestando atención- bueno y ¿qué me cuentan niñas? ¿Quién tiene novio?

¡Ninguna de las dos tendrá novio! -Tigresa gritó molesta y todos se asustaron un poco- aún son muy jóvenes para pensar eso, solo tendrán novio si Po muere

¿Por qué yo tengo que morir? -dijo Po nervioso-

No pienso permitir que mis hijas tengan novio hasta los 40 años -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Ya tranquila mi amor, ya estás soñando como Shifu -dijo Po nervioso- además las niñas algún día se casaran y tendrás sus propios hijos -Tigresa solo le gruño a Po mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo- pero...por otro lado...ellas aún están muy chicas...aún ni deben dar su primer beso...jeje...jeje

Jejeje que si...que gracioso -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Si...yo no he...dado ningún beso -dijo Lu nerviosa pero sus compañeros las estaban mirando sonriendo un poco- bueno tío Mono y ¿cómo van las cosas en la Gran Muralla?

Pues van de maravilla pero el ejército ha disminuido un poco con su número de reclutados -dijo Mono sonriendo- aunque haya pocas amenazas hay algunos que ni se atreven a trabajar en la gran muralla

¿Que tiene el ejército que asusta a muchos? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Bueno nuestro entrenamiento ya está llegando al nivel de un entrenamiento de Kung fu, muchos no lo soportan -dijo Mono calmado- estamos tratando de que nuestro entrenamiento sea más pesado, más duro y más difícil, esto asusta a muchos y por eso no hay reclutas nuevos

Ya veo -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Este entrenamiento lleva al límite las capacidades humanas, los límites son excedidos y se llega a tener una fuerza todavía mayor a la de un tigre -dijo Mono sonriendo, Isaac le estaba prestando atención- hasta yo tuve problemas con el nuevo entrenamiento, jamás pensé que llegaría a un nivel tan alto hasta yo me sorprendí

Bueno, bueno, déjenlo descansar un momento -dijo Po sonriendo- Mono solo se quedara unos días y luego se irá -Mono asintió sonriendo, después de una semana Mono había disfrutado su tiempo y descanso en el Valle de La Paz, pero una tarde Mono estaba meditando sostenido por su cola, Isaac solo se acercó a él calmado y Mono abrió un ojo-

¿Qué te trae aquí alumno de Tigresa? -dijo Mono calmado-

Quiero que me diga que tan difícil es el entrenamiento militar por favor -dijo Isaac serio-

Vaya que ojos tan fríos -dijo Mono sonriendo- así que ¿quieres saber que tan duro es? Bueno té lo diré, es realmente duro, todos los días corro la gran muralla cargando costales de diez kilos o más en mis hombros, cuando panes estoy corriendo esos costales comienzan a lastimarte los hombros, le doy una vuelta de 10 kilómetros al muralla y luego regresó para entrenamiento de combate contra compañeros entreno eso y más todos los días, todas las horas que pueda, entreno noche y día hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda y regresó a mi cuarto a dormir -dijo Mono sonriendo- ¿por qué me haces esta pregunta?

Solo quiero saber el entrenamiento nada más -dijo Isaac serio- una cosa más, ¿ahí hay quienes molestan o es solo entrenar con el ejército?

Es solo entrenamiento con el ejército, nosotros tomamos la disciplina muy en serio, no hacemos chistes al momento de entrenar, solo cuando comemos o en nuestros descansos pero lo demás es dolor y sufrimiento -dijo Mono calmado-

Bien gracias por la plática -dijo Isaac calmado, Isaac se alejó pero Mono notó algo extraño en el-

 _Creo que a ese chico le hace falta un toque de compasión_ -pensó Mono calmado y luego lo medito un poco- _Creo que tengo que hablar con Tigresa y Po_

 _El podría ser la clave para obtener mi venganza_ -pensó Isaac serio, después de eso llegó la mañana siguiente y todos estaban hablando con Mono poco antes de que se fuera-

Bueno estoy por irme más tarde al anochecer pero antes de irme o de cualquier otra cosa quiero decirles que el que quiera puede venir conmigo para entrenar en el mejor ambiente militar y aumentar sus fuerzas tanto que ni sepan que tan fuerte se han hecho -dijo Mono sonriendo, todos se vieron entre ellos mientras Isaac solo lo pensó un poco y asintió- bien tienen hasta la tarde hoy para pensarlo y decirme me voy en la noche -todos asintieron pero los jóvenes se reunieron en la cocina hablando entre ellos y riendo un poco-

El tío Mono está loco -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿quién de nosotros pensaría en dejar este lugar?

Yo no quiero irme -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

No estoy los, ahí solo hay hombres -dijo Sparks sonriendo- me gusta mi vida tal como está, este es mi lugar en el mundo -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Solo un tipo atrevido y sin nada por el cual vivir iría con Mono a entrenamiento militar -dijo Sai riendo un poco-

De verdad ¿quién quiere ir? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Yo no -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Yo tampoco -dijeron los demás sonriendo-

Yo sí -todos quedaron confundidos y vieron a un lado viendo a Isaac molesto y recargado de la pared con los brazos cruzados- yo si voy

Jajaja, jajaja buena broma Isaac, que buena broma -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No creo que haya sido una broma Lu Ann -dijo Long confundido-

¿Sarcasmos entonces? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Mucho menos sarcasmo -dijo Sai nervioso- Isaac ¿realmente estás pensando en irte?

Si, ya lo decidí me voy con el Maestro Mono está noche -dijo Isaac serio- gracias a todos por todo lo que han hecho por mí pero ya es hora de que me vaya -Isaac se retiró del lugar dejando a Lu y Himiko sorprendidas, Lu no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de Isaac-

¡Isaac! ¡Espera! ¡Isaac! -Lu se acercó a Isaac y lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo haciendo que se voltear a verla, los dos estaban en medio de las escaleras con un árbol torcido a la derecha- espera Isaac no puedes irte así nada más, este es tu hogar

Yo nunca sentí que este fuera mi hogar -dijo Isaac serio-

Pero ¿qué hay nuestros amigos? Los tuyos y el entrenamiento -dijo Lu un poco deprimida-

Yo no necesito que ellos estén conmigo todo el tiempo, en cuanto al entrenamiento yo ya no siento que esté haciendo progresos -dijo Isaac serio- hasta hoy sentí que llegue a mi límite pero sé que puedo dar más

Pero no puedes irte así nada más, aún tienes muchas cosas aquí que son valiosas, tienes tu familia, a tus amigos y a mí -dijo Lu deprimida- por favor quédate

No me quiero quedar Lu Ann -dijo Isaac serio- lo siento pero mi decisión no cambiará, me iré de una vez -se dio la vuelta para irse a los dormitorios pero Lu se colocó frente a él-

¡No! ¡No te dejaré irte! -gritó Lu molesta-

Te lo abierto Lu Ann -dijo Isaac molesto-

Al menos dime por qué, ¿por qué te vas del palacio? -dijo Lu molesta-

¡Por culpa tuya! -Isaac grito molesto y Lu se sorprendió-

¿Qué quieres decir que por culpa mía? -dijo Lu confundida-

Yo vine a este palacio para aumentar mi fuerza y hacerme invencible, lo que siempre puse primero ante mí fue el entrenamiento y mi venganza, mi venganza es el único motivo por el cual quiero seguir adelante -dijo Isaac serio- pero tú, desde que te conocí me has traído problemas, me has dado vergüenza, cada vez que abres la boca es como si solo la abrieras para decir estupideces -Lu solo bajo las orejas deprimida y sorprendida por lo que decía Isaac- de los demás lo entiendo, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran pero tú, tú eres la que trae la vergüenza al grupo, al ser la heredera del Guerrero Dragón deberías ser la que más se tomará el Kung fu en serio, pero no

Isaac...Isaac...yo lo siento es solo...que para mí el Kung fu si es importante para mí -dijo Lu deprimida- y tú también

No me digas tonterías ahora -dijo Isaac serio- estás acostumbrada a que te mimen como a una niña, pero yo no lo haré, te seré directo yo no siento nada por ti -Lu se quedó sorprendida y congelada-

Ya basta Isaac, por favor -dijo Lu triste a punto del llanto- no digas nada que luego puedas lamentar

Y ahora te pones a llorar, que patético -dijo Isaac molesto- te lo dejaré claro Lu Ann Ping, yo no te amo, lo único que siento es odio y un deseo de venganza, yo no siento nada por ti, no sentiré nada por ti, ¡Yo te odio! -Lu se quedó sorprendida y todos los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo la escena, Lu solo se tapó la boca y se fue corriendo llorando, Himiko solo vio a Isaac el cual seguía de espaldas, solo la vio un momento pero ella negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia dónde estaba Lu, más tarde Isaac estaba saliendo de los cuartos cargando una mochila roja, se había despedido de su madre y de su hermano menor solo estaba despedirse de su maestra, camino por los pasillos hasta que se topó con Hanabi-

Lo que le dijiste a Lu Ann fue muy despiadado -dijo Hanabi sería-

¿Ahora qué? ¿Vienes a vengarte o a regañarme? -dijo Isaac serio- no tienes el derecho de actuar como una hermana mayor ante mí

Tienes razón, yo jamás sería la hermana de alguien tan cruel hacia los sentimientos de una dama -dijo Hanabi enojada- pero ahora si la has herido ¿que estabas buscando con eso?

No lo entenderías -dijo Isaac serio- pero lo bueno es que ahora ella podrá seguir con su vida sin tener que estar cargando conmigo, ahora yo puedo seguir adelante con mi venganza

Esa venganza solo te irá consumiendo hasta que ya no te quede nada -dijo Hanabi sería- pero sabes hace unos días recibí una carta muy interesante de mi...bueno nuestro padre

Él no es mi padre -dijo Isaac enojado, Hanabi solo le dio un sobre e Isaac lo tomo- ¿qué es esto?

Te recomiendo que lo abras cuando estés solo -dijo Hanabi sería- tiene algo para ti que incluso tu madre sabe que es -le dio la vuelta e Isaac se quedó viendo el sobre, lo guardo con las demás cosas y se fue, en la entrada del palacio Isaac estaba viendo que Tigresa lo estaba viendo algo molesta pero Po estaba tranquilo-

Supongo que por su mirada ya sabe qué pasó -dijo Isaac serio-

Si, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho tales cosas a mi hija -dijo Tigresa molesta- la hubieras rechazado de una manera más amable, ahora ella ni los demás vendrán a despedirse de ti, están demasiado enojados

Lo siento -dijo Isaac calmado-

No es conmigo con quien te debes disculpar -dijo Tigresa molesta- pero bueno sabía que sigo pasaría tarde o temprano, solo puedo decir cuídate mucho

Si gracias por todo -dijo Isaac calmado, de su espalda saco la espada de los héroes en una funda- tenga

No, es tuya ahora -dijo Po calmado- la espada elige a su portador, solo espero que hagas el bien con ella -Isaac solo asintió y los saludo con respeto para comenzar a retirarse con Mono- solo espero que haya tomado el camino correcto -Isaac se fue con Mono en medio de la noche-

 _ **Avance-**_

 _Cuando el día es soleado me imagino tu sonrisa_ -Izanamy estaba viendo el cielo nublado con Hinata sentada a su derecha y ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro-

 _Cuando llueve es porque estás tristes_ -Isaac estaba llorando cerrando los ojos y apretaba los dientes- _Si lloras es porque tu corazón se rompió_ -apareció una loba de pelo café y ojos verdes claros en un campo de rosas e Isaac estaba sonriendo detrás de ella-

 _Si siento la calidez de tu cuerpo es porque estás viva_ -Isaac estaba sonrojado y sonriendo abrazando a la loba de pelo café- _Si siento furia entonces mi mente se pierde, si me mente se pierde mi voz ya no estará, y si mi voz ya no está entonces ya no podré hablar_ -Isaac estaba sujetando la espada de los héroes frente a un rinoceronte- _Si pierdo mi habla entonces ya no podré decirte que te amo_ -Isaac solo estaba escupiendo sangre de su boca-

 _Próximo capítulo_ -dijo Isaac serio mientras cerraba los ojos- _**Un cuento de Isaac segunda parte**_ -abrió los ojos y estos eran rojos- _Por esta vez préstame tu poder pad_ _re..._


	38. Chapter 38

_**Un cuento de Isaac -Segunda parte-**_

En Japón Izanamy estaba viendo el cielo nublado con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza, estaba sentado en los escalones y se escuchó una risa-

Parece que esa pelea si te dolió -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- parecía que te volviste un poco débil

No oh débil, algo me distrajo -dijo Izanamy calmado- no sé qué pasó -Hinata solo sonrió y se sentó junto a él-

¿Qué ocurrió? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Es difícil de explicar pero sentí como si algo en mi mente regresará, como si tuviera visiones del futuro -dijo Izanamy calmado- creo que puedo tener premoniciones

Yo perdí ese poder hace tiempo pero no entiendo porque lo tienes tu -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿ya te contesto tu hijo?

No, Isaac parece que no quiere nada que ver conmigo y estoy preocupado por Hanabi sola ahí con un montón de machos y Po, me preocupa -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Hinata soltó una leve risa y le dio un abrazo pegándose cabeza en el hombro de Izanamy-

Tranquilo los niños estarán bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- solo me preocupa que Long encienda sus gases de nuevo -Izanamy soltó una leve risa- a ver si le quema la cara a Tigresa

Eres mala, eres sexy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata asintió- pero me pregunto ¿qué cosas van a hacer que Isaac se vea orillado a entrenar conmigo?

Tranquilo anata las cosas se darán en su tiempo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos estaban sonriendo, mientras tanto Mono e Isaac estaban caminando en medio del bosque sin decir nada hasta que Mono sonrió viendo más adelante la Gran Muralla-

Bien hemos llegado, contempla la gran muralla -dijo Mono sonriendo e Isaac se acercó para ver la gran muralla, estaba vigilada y llena de soldados en la parte superior, todos estaban viendo al exterior y estaban armados con ballestas o armas, en su mayoría eran rinocerontes pero había lobos, tigres y leones-

Vaya esto si es interesante -dijo Isaac calmado, los dos se fueron acercando- ¿a dónde tengo que ir y con quién?

Bueno primero lo primero hay que registrarte con el mejor entrenador de todos el general Agnus -dijo Mono calmado, Isaac estaba confundido cuando escucho un fuerte impacto y él se giró para ver qué un lobo salió volando y se estrelló contra un muro cayendo en un bulto de paja- y creo que ya lo encontramos -Isaac vio a un rinoceronte más alto, musculoso y usaba solo un pantalón azul oscuro con un cinturón dorado, el rinoceronte solo levanto los brazos y un rinoceronte más gordo avanzó corriendo hacia él, el primero solo lo sujetó de los hombro hasta detenerlo y le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo contra un grupo de soldados-

Ahí está ese es el General Agnus -dijo Mono sonriendo- ven los presento -Isaac solo siguió a Mono hasta llegar con el rinoceronte musculoso que estaba peleando con los demás- general Agnus

Vaya pero si es Mono -dijo Agnus sonriendo- me da gusto ver que disfrutaste tu descanso pero debes regresar a tu puesto, porque aquí solo veo puedo debiluchos -Agnus solo levanto el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe a un lobo detrás de él, el lobo solo quedo con una cara boba y cayó de espaldas al suelo- vaya cada día son más débiles ¿quién es él?

Él es Isaac Shishui -dijo Mono sonriendo e Isaac se inclinó con respeto hacia Agnus- el vino conmigo para formar parte de las fuerzas militares, fue entrenado por la maestra Tigresa en persona

Ya veo y dime muchacho -Agnus se acercó a revisar a Isaac, vio su espalda, sus brazos y su cabeza- ¿Alguna vez has estado en una batalla contra un ejército?

No señor, nunca he peleado con una guerra -dijo Isaac calmado- pero si he peleado con muchos oponentes en todo este tiempo de entrenamiento

Ya veo, te haré un prueba -dijo Agnus calmado e Isaac asintió- quiero que pelees conmigo, quiero que me muestres un poco de tus habilidades

Entendido -dijo Isaac calmado, los dos se pusieron en guardia pero Agnus notó que Isaac tenía la espada de los héroes en la espalda, los dos solo se pusieron en guardia y Agnus tomó una espada, Isaac sujeto la espada de los héroes y avanzó corriendo, sacó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical, Agnus solo levanto su espada y detuvo el ataque, Isaac solo forcejo un poco y salto para alejarse, avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un corte horizontal, Agnus solo sujeto la espada con su mano apuntando la hoja hacia abajo y le dio un ligero golpe a la hoja de la espada de Isaac, Isaac retrocedió y cuando lo noto Agnus estaba rodeado de un torrente de agua-

Ya veo así que su elemento es el agua -dijo Isaac calmado-

Así es, pero también notarás algo diferente en mi -dijo Agnus calmado, Isaac avanzó corriendo y Agnus solo liberó el torrente de agua, Isaac solo concentro energía en la espada por un momento su energía azul se estaba volviendo amarilla pero volvió a ser azul-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Isaac grito y liberó un corte en diagonal soltando la energía en forma de una onda cortante, el agua termino corta e Isaac llego donde estaba Agnus pero Agnus ya no estaba, Agnus había saltado y cayó en picada lanzando un golpe con su espada, Isaac creo una espada de energía y cruzó ambas espadas para detener el ataque de Agnus, se creó una onda de impacto e Isaac salió empujado ligeramente, Isaac se quedó de pie y Agnus se volvió a cubrir de agua pero esta vez el agua se volvió más fría hasta el punto que se congeló-

¿Hielo? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Así es esta es una parte de la naturaleza de mi elemento -dijo Agnus calmado- cuando el agua alcanza los cien grandes se evapora y se vuelve aire, pero cuando llegó a los cero grados se puede congelar y esto es el hielo -solo lanzó un golpe y el hielo avanzó, Isaac solo gruño y abajo corriendo, giró y le dio un corte con la espada de los héroes al hielo partiéndolo por la mitad, con su espada de energía le dio un corte vertical y está despedazó el hielo, Isaac estaba peleando con el hielo lanzando ataques con ambas espadas hasta que Agnus sólo llegó con él y le dio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, solo le dio un golpe en la cara e Isaac fue empujado, Agnus solo volvió a lanzar un golpe y el agua avanzó en un torrente, Isaac grito y le dio un corte vertical al agua y se giró lanzando otro corte, estaba girando lanzando varios cortes con sus espadas pero Agnus estaba arriba a de él por dar un salto, solo grito y lanzó un torrente de hielo de su mano, Isaac grito y termino golpeado y cubierto por fragmentos de hielo-

Maldición...-dijo Isaac molesto-

Eso estuvo bien y fue suficiente para que viera tus habilidades -dijo Agnus sonriendo y se paró frente a Isaac mientras él salió del hielo- sabes también note que tú elemento es la luz y puedes crear armas a partir de esa energía -Isaac solo asintió y deshizo su espada de energía y guardó la segunda- bien entonces espero que dejes que te entrené para que te hagas más fuerte ¿qué dices?

Vamos Isaac el general te está ofreciendo ser entrenado no te puedes negar -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Acepto -dijo Isaac calmado- solo quiero ser más fuerte

Muy bien joven ve a descansar y mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento a primera hora -dijo Agnus calmado- Mono dale un cuarto donde vaya a descansar

Entendido mi general -dijo Mono calmado, Isaac y Mono se retiraron a la gran muralla, Mono entró por una puerta de piedra guían a Isaac dentro de la muralla, eran inmensa y llena de armamento y algunas herramientas así como soldados, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un cuarto con una celda como puerta- bien ya estamos aquí -había una cama con una almohada y una ventana, no tenía ni una sola decoración- lamento que sea pequeña y que parezca una jaula, nosotros somos soldados y no tenemos nada que nos haga distraernos

Es perfecta -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Mono solo asintió y se retiró del lugar dejando a Isaac solo, Isaac solo se sentó en la cama y respiro de forma tranquila- por fin paz y calmada este es el lugar al que pertenezco -sonrió y solo se acostó para relajarse, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Lu estaba llorando acostada de lado en su cama-

Isaac cómo pudiste ser tan cruel...-dijo Lu llorando- idiota -los dos estaban dormidos pero con ánimos diferentes, a la mañana siguiente lo que despertó a Isaac fueron los sonidos de tambores, el salió de su habitación notando como algunos soldados estaban corriendo por los pasillos armados, solo regreso y se puso las hombreras ovaladas, unas muñequeras cilíndricas, un pego, protectores en sus piernas todo de color rojo, era una armadura China de combate, Isaac solo salió y se topó con filas de soldados, Agnus por su lado estaba viendo como los soldados corrían por toda la Muralla-

Bien ¿tenemos algún ataque? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿Que? No, solo estamos calentando, los soldados deben estar listos para cualquier ataque -dijo Agnus calmado- por eso los ejercicios de calentamiento son siempre dar una marcha, vamos te voy a entrenar joven guerrero pero quítate el peto -Isaac solo asintió y se quitó el peto junto con la playera y solo estaba con el pecho desnudo-

Agnus puso a Isaac a correr la gran muralla, Isaac corrió por un par de horas hasta que termino cansado, después de eso le dio una espada recta de madera, los dos comenzaron a entrenar, Isaac salto y lanzo un corte giratorio con la espada, Agnus levantó el brazo deteniendo el golpe, se hizo a un lado e Isaac cayó de pie, Isaac solo avanzó de nuevo lanzando un golpe directo con la espada, Agnus se hizo a un lado y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo con fuerza, Isaac sé volvió a levantar y atacó a Agnus, lanzó varios golpes con su espada pero Agnus solo levantaba su espada deteniendo cada golpes, Isaac lanzó un golpe vertical y Agnus lo detuvo con su espada de madera, los dos forcejearon pero Agnus le dio una patada en el pecho a Isaac tirándolo al suelo-

En una pelea de espadas no sólo tienes que usar tu espada como una extensión de tu cuerpo, debes usar todo tu entorno hasta tu cola puede servir -dijo Agnus serio e Isaac se arrodilló sudando y jadeando- de nuevo pelea con fuerza y honor -Isaac avanzó de nuevo, más tarde Isaac estaba agachado con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas dobladas, los brazos su puños en sus costillas- la postura del jinete te dará concentración y resistencia en las piernas

Después de un duro día Isaac estaba en su cuarto descansando, una semana después Isaac estaba corriendo por la gran muralla cargando una vara con dos costales a los lados, los costales eran muy amplios y estaban cargados con algo, Isaac estaba corriendo bajo el sol sudando, sufriendo un poco paro no paraba, Agnus lo estaba viendo parado en la orilla-

Vamos adelante si no corres 50 kilómetros no hay cena, vamos -dijo Agnus serio, Isaac estaba corriendo lo mejor que podía hasta casi desmayarse, más tarde ese día Isaac tenía los ojos vendados y estaba sujetando la espada de madera- durante una batalla donde quedes ciego debes sentir correctamente los movimientos de tu enemigo, escucha, siente, huele usa todos sus sentidos no sólo la vista

Entendido señor -dijo Isaac serio y sujeto la espada con las dos manos, Agnus lanzó una roca e Isaac levanto las orejas, solo colocó la espada frente a él de forma horizontal y detuvo una roca, pero no la segunda que le dio en la cabeza- aaaa...-se quejó y se sujetó la cabeza-

Vamos de nuevo -dijo Agnus serio y siguió lanzando las rocas, Isaac estaba lanzando golpes con la espada golpeando cada roca que podía escuchar, pero algunas le daban en el cuerpo, al atardecer estaba haciendo la postura del jinete pero estaba parado sobre dos troncos, los troncos median más de tres metros e Isaac tenía cadenas sujetadas a dos esferas de acero, tenía las cadenas sujetadas a sus muñecas, estaba gruñendo sudando y parecía que sus muñecas estaban sangrando-

 _Este chico está sufriendo demasiado dolor físico y aún si no se rinde ¿por qué?_ -pensó Agnus confundido viendo a Isaac gruñir y sufrir, más tarde esa noche Isaac solo curo sus heridas y se fue a dormir, a la siguiente semana Isaac estaba curado pero en las manos tenía vendas negras que cubrían su manos hasta la mitad del brazo, el solo estaba calentando y estaba estirando su pierna derecha frente a un muro, su pierna estaba recta casi completamente, se estaban escuchando como durante su estiramiento sus huesos crujían-

Cuando terminó de calentar estaba frente a varios tabiques de roca dura y una mesa, pasó cada uno de los tabiques y los golpeo hasta hacerlos pedazos, siguió con el siguiente y lo golpeó hasta destruirlo, siguió así por un rato más dejando solo polvo donde estaba calentando, más tarde a unas horas Isaac estaba sujetado de una cuerda con los pies, tenía cadenas en las muñecas y en la cintura sujetando esferas más grandes de acero, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hacer flexiones con el suero, levantaba su cuerpo haciendo mucho esfuerzo, parecía que las venas de su cuerpo se hacían más grandes con cada flexión, no se detenía y seguía-

 _Después de tres semanas de entrenamiento llego a ese nivel, cada vez que pelea o entrena se vuelve más fuerte, no solo eso después de reponerse se vuelve más fuerte y su fuerza de voluntad es muy alta_ -pensó Agnus sorprendido viendo a Isaac entrenar, Isaac estaba corriendo en la gran muralla cargando una vara de metal con pesas grandes de acero en los extremos, Isaac siguió corriendo hasta que llegó la noche, estaba parado en una sola mano sujetando el extremo de un tronco a tres metros del suelo, más tarde al amanecer Isaac estaba peleando con Agnus los dos chocaron espadas y Agnus lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Isaac solo colocó su espada de forma horizontal, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Agnus levantó su mano izquierda y creó una espada de hielo Isaac se sorprendió y salto para alejarse-

Bien hecho tomar distancia es una buena opción -dijo Agnus sonriendo-

¿Cómo es que hace el hielo de la nada? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y respirando un poco agitado-

Entre los elementos existe algo que llamó la verdadera esencia, muchos maestros solo raspan la superficie de la verdadera naturaleza de su elemento, yo he logrado entender al cien por ciento mi elemento, el agua es la vida, es parte de nuestro ser, pero no solo eso, el agua tiene tres estados, el líquido -Agnus levantó la mano formando un chorro de agua- el sólido -movió el chorro a la derecha y creó un cubo de hielo- y él gaseoso -el hielo se hizo fluido y luego vapor- yo he logrado controlar los tres estados del elemento agua pero Luz y la oscuridad son los elementos más fuertes ya que son adaptables a todos los elementos -Isaac se sorprendió un momento- Isaac cuando usas la luz para crear armas de energía es solo una simple técnica, puedes buscar en tu interior y encontrar la verdadera naturaleza de tu elemento solo concéntrate, puede ser uno de los otros cinco elementos

Está bien -Isaac solo cerro se concentró un momento, en su mente apareció algo parecido a un fuego azul, siguió expulsando energía mientras tanto en su cuerpo apareció un ligero brillo rojizo, cuando abrió los ojos estos ganaron un ligero brillo amarillo, dio un grito y en sus manos aparecieron flamas azules- ¡Lo logre! -gritó serio y sorprendido al ver el fuego azul en sus manos-

Encontraste el fuego en tu elemento -dijo Agnus sonriendo- bien entonces atácame -Isaac gruño y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo y Agnus se cruzó de brazos, Isaac salto y apareció detrás de Agnus avanzó y le dio un golpe directo en la espalda, Agnus se giró lanzando una patada, Isaac avanzó y sacó sus garras sujetando el pego del traje de Agnus lo levanto y luego lo estrelló en el suelo, Agnus se quejó pero Isaac puso la palma cerca de su cuello-

Jejeje yo pierdo -dijo Agnus sonriendo, Isaac lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos se comenzaron a reír, en el palacio de Jade Lu estaba caminando por el patio, solo suspiro y estaba por salir-

¿Ya vas a salir hija? -Lu se dio la vuelta viendo a Tigresa con el vientre más grande y usaba una bata blanca-

Si mamá, solo quiero salir un poco estar encerrada no me hace bien -dijo Lu calmada-

Está bien hija pero antes ven quiero hablarte de algo -dijo Tigresa calmada y las dos se acercaron a un escalón de la entrada del palacio, las dos estaban viendo el valle calmadas- sabes hija antes yo solía ser muy temperamental

¿Antes? -dijo Lu sonriendo un poco y Tigresa le tallo la espalda-

Sí, yo quería herir a todos, a veces querían que se me alejaran, un día escape del palacio para tener un poco de paz lejos de los otros -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- un día...le dije a tu padre que solo me causaba vergüenza cada vez que abría la boca o hacía cosas bobas pero al poco tiempo él seguía a mi lado sin importar las cosas que le haya dicho o que haya hecho

Pero papá es papá, él es dulce y amable -dijo Lu calmada- pero si esto por lo que me dijo Isaac es que bueno...yo sí lo quiero pero jamás pensé que el diría abiertamente que me odiaba

Yo odiaba a tu padre y se lo dije más de tres veces -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero él me amo, sin importar en qué situación fuera, sin importar si estaba de mal humor o no, el jamás me dejo sola porque el, entre todos los demás, sabía lo sola que estaba, el me entendía y con el tiempo nuestra amistad apareció y luego nuestro amor, y cuando comenzamos a ser felices fuimos más felices con la llegada de nuestras dos pequeñas criaturitas y ahora una tercera -Lu solo asintió y sonrío, pegó su cabeza al hombro de su madre y Tigresa le rasco el hombro- sé que lo que dijo Isaac te lastimo y te duele pero si en verdad lo amas, bueno demuéstraselo, sigue con él aunque no lo quiera, la perseverancia que demostró tu padre fue algo que hizo que me enamorara de él

Jajaja aunque tú y papá son totalmente diferentes los dos pudieron ser un equipo y pudieron amarse pero...siento que aún hay algo en Isaac que siento que no conozco -dijo Lu deprimida- todavía me pregunto ¿qué venganza es tan importante para él?

Yo sé que es eso de su venganza -dijo Tigresa calmada- él me lo dijo y créeme su herida es muy profunda, tanto que tardará en sanar más tiempo pero si estás tú con él siempre quién sabe hasta podría estar juntos

Pero me costará trabajo perdonarlo mama -dijo Lu calmada- lo quiero mucho todavía, en verdad lo quiero por eso me cuesta trabajo perdonarlo por todo esto

Bien creo que es hora de que sepas lo que hay en el corazón de Isaac -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, busca a la madre de Isaac, Luceli, ella te dirá todo lo que quieras saber -Lu asintió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, siguió por un rato y llegó al restaurante del señor Ping donde se topó con Luceli la cual estaba saliendo-

Señora Luceli -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Oh, hola Lu -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ¿qué haces aquí pequeña?

Bueno...yo...la estaba buscando... -dijo Lu nerviosa- es que...bueno verá...yo es que...

Descuida sé que extrañas a mi hijo, sinceramente debe ser difícil no pensar en el de vez en cuando, cuando no se porta como un idiota -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Lu solo asintió- ah no puedo hacer nada le saco esa terquedad y mal carácter a su padre

¿Su padre? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿se refiere al Guerrero del Sol?

Así es bueno vamos te contaré todo -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos fueron caminando mientras se metía el sol y se volvía un poco oscuro, Isaac y Agnus estaban en la gran muralla formando una fogata frente a ellos en medio de la noche-

Bien el entrenamiento ha mejorado mucho, ya resistes más que antes -dijo Agnus calmado- estoy impresionado por tu progreso tan rápido

Gracias pero desde que tengo memoria mis maestros me han dicho que tengo una gran habilidad y un rápido desempeño -dijo Isaac calmado- pero me sorprende lo rápido que avanzó con todo esto

Si creo que eso se debe a tus genes pertenecientes a una familia Guerrera -dijo Agnus calmado e Isaac lo vio sorprendido- si lo sé desde que comencé a notar tu aumento repentino de fuerza, eres descendiente de un Shiba -Isaac se quedó callado y vio el fuego de la fogata frente a ellos- si no quieres...

Yo...yo...soy hijo del Guerrero del Sol, Izanamy Shiba -dijo Isaac serio y Agnus se sorprendió un poco-

Vaya sabía que eras un Shiba pero jamás pensé que serías hijo de ese sujeto -dijo Agnus sonriendo- bueno supongo que para que estés aquí debes tener tus razones, ¿cuál es tu historia?

¿De qué historia habla? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno todo mundo debe tener una historia, la mía es que mi padre era un soldado que murió en cumplimiento de su deber en medio de una gran guerra aquí en la gran muralla, mi padre fue el rinoceronte más valiente que jamás haya conocido y cuando era niño juré que sería un gran soldado como el -dijo Agnus sonriendo-

Ya veo que logró lo que se propuso -dijo Isaac sonriendo- en mi caso es diferente, yo no conocí a mi padre hasta hace dos meses solo para saber que se había casado y tenía una familia con otras hembra, solo sé que abandonó a mi madre y a mí fin que le importáramos

Bueno ¿y tú sabes cuáles fueron las razones para que se separara de tu madre? -dijo Agnus calmado e Isaac lo vio un poco serio- digo tal vez haya razones más fuertes ahí debajo de todo eso

Jamás lo había pensado -dijo Isaac calmado- pero después lo investigaré ahora solo quiero hacerme más fuerte

¿Por qué quieres hacerte más fuerte? ¿Tienes alguna razón para volverte luchar? -dijo Agnus calmado-

Si la tengo -dijo Isaac calmado- venganza, lo único que estoy buscando es algo de venganza

La venganza te llevará por un camino de destrucción y decepción -dijo Agnus calmado- jamás podrás ser feliz si solo sigues un camino de venganza y soledad terminaras por herirte a ti mismo y a tus compañeros

Bueno eso último ya es un poco tarde para mencionarlo -dijo Isaac calmado- ya herí a alguien que solo quería estar cerca de mi

¿Por qué la heriste? -dijo Agnus calmado-

No lo sé, estaba tenso, molesto y celoso, solo pensaba en lastimarla que no me di cuenta de lo que hice -dijo Isaac calmado- al final ya había sido demasiado tarde

Por la ira nosotros lastimamos a quienes menos queremos ver heridos -dijo Agnus calmado- deberías pedir disculpas, si hablas con el corazón tal vez te perdone, y quién sabe tal vez termines con una novia, una futura esposa y una familia

Eso es lo que menos quiero tener -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Por qué? -dijo Agnus calmado-

Porque ya perdí a mi familia una vez -dijo Isaac calmado- ya perdí a gente que amaba y todo pasó hace más de 5 años -en el Valle de La Paz Lu y Luceli estaban en la sala de la casa de Luceli tomando algo de té-

Lamento pasar así señora -dijo Lu calmada-

No importa terroncito -dijo Luceli sonriendo- siempre quise tener una hija como tú, feliz, alegre y buena

Gracias señora -dijo Lu sonriendo- bueno pasando al punto...usted me iba a decir que le pasaba a Isaac

Bueno eso es difícil de contar pero igual te lo diré todo -dijo Luceli calmada- todo comenzó hace cinco años

 _ **Recuerdo Narra Isaac-**_

 _Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía cerca de los 18 años, en ese tiempo yo vivía en un palacio de Kung fu con un equipo de seis, incluyéndome._

-Isaac tenía el pelo negro y blanco, era el mismo patrón de pelo de su madre, estaba de pie en medio de un campo viendo a un zorro de pelo naranja claro y blanco con ojos amarillos, tenía un pantalón rojo con muñequeras amarillas-

Bien Blade estoy listo para el entrenamiento matutino -dijo Isaac sonriendo mientras se colocaba en posición de combate-

Bien Isaac vamos para que te derrote -dijo Blade sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo, los dos dieron un grito y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, Blade saltó y lanzó una patada e Isaac levanto el brazo izquierdo, lanzó un golpe de gancho y Blade se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Isaac grito y avanzó dándole un olor en la cara a Blade, siguieron peleando mientras un toro de pelo negro con ojos azules, un león mayor de pelo amarillo con melena rojiza, dos lobas de pelo café y blanco y ojos verdes los estaban viendo sonriendo-

 _Mi equipo estaban formado por Zak un toro de pelo negro que era el más fuerte en fuerza física y el más alto de todos nosotros, era un buen amigo, Fang era un joven León que le gustaba participar en peleas él era mi mejor amigo, las gemelas Aira y Tsui Ling, lo que las diferenciaba eran las voces, por último el zorro era Blade mi rival y pensé que era mi amigo pero él solo pensaba en derrotarme._

Esta vez ¿quién inició la pelea? -dijo Zak sonriendo-

Blade como siempre, ese zorro es astuto pero un poco tonto a la hora de elegir oponente -dijo Fang sonriendo- bueno me voy a meditar ahí me dicen cómo terminó la pelea -Fang se retiró caminando sonriendo, Aira por su lado estaba sonriendo sonrojada viendo a Isaac pelear contra Blade, Blade solo grito y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac se agachó y salgo dándole un cabezazo en el mentón, Blade se quejó e Isaac giro para darle una patada en el estómago y lo alejó con fuerza tirándolo al suelo-

Maldición...maldición...-dijo Balde entre tosidos algo molesto, mientras Isaac estaba sonriendo extendiéndole la mano derecha-

Buena pelea -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Blade solo se molestó y se levantó dándole la espalda dejando a Isaac confundido- Blade tú me retaste a una pelea justa esto no fue mi culpa así que no te enojes -Blade no dijo nada solo se fue caminando-

No le hagas caso -dijo Aira sonriendo, ella estaba cargando una toalla de mano- ten es para que te seques el sudor

Gracias Aira -dijo Isaac sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios a la loba haciendo que se sonrojada levemente-

Más le vale casarse dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo -dijo Tsui Ling sonriendo- todavía no quiero ser tía -los dos mencionados se sonrojaron un poco- es en serio Isaac no quiero sobrinos todavía, aún somos muy jóvenes

Tranquila Tsui aún no estamos casados, es imposible que Isaac y yo hagamos ese tipo de cosas todavía -dijo Aira nerviosa mientras Isaac desvío la mirada sonrojado- primero debemos casarnos

Vaya míralas nada más apenas con 17 años y ya piensan en casarse -dijo Zak sonriendo y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Isaac-

Jajaja, si jajaja, si no tengo cuidado podrían sujetarme sin darme cuenta, me atarían, me vestirían como mono cilíndrelo y me empujarían directo a la iglesia para casarme -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Puede ser peor -dijo Zak sonriendo- te atarían y te castraría, luego te casarían

¿Cuál es la diferencia? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos se estaban riendo un poco pero las hembras estaban viéndolos un poco serios- claro es algo que jamás he pensado...jejeje

Te salvas por ser lindo -dijo Aira calmada y se retiró dejando a los machos confundidos-

Son un par de idiotas -dijo Tsui Long calmada, Isaac y Zak se vieron confundidos y levantaron los brazos sin entender que pasaba-

 _Si mi vida era calmada, tenía a mis amigos, mi maestra Chita_ -Isaac estaba meditando sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, a su lado estaban Zak, Aira, Tsui Ling y Fang pero Blade no estaba, frente a ellos estaba una chita de pelo amarillo con ojos verdes, ella usaba un traje de maestra de color blanco- _Mi maestra esa terca, difícil, dura pero muy amable y calmada-_

Bien alumnos escuchen, para estar listos para cualquier ataque deben estar al pendiente siempre, no se confíen -dijo la maestra chita calmada, se acercó a ellos con una vara de madera y se colocó detrás de ellos- estén atentos -los cinco estaban nerviosos, Isaac fue el primero, estaba calmado pero solo apretó los dientes un poco-

¿Me va a golpear? ¿O no lo hará maestra Chita? -dijo Isaac nervioso, Chita solo sonrió un poco-

No -dijo Chita sonriendo, Isaac suspiro calmado pero Chita le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara ay se sujetará la cabeza- fallaste Isaac medita

Si mi maestra -dijo Isaac soltando leves lágrimas por el dolor, Aira fue la siguiente estaba muy nerviosa y movía la cola de lado a lado-

Aira el amor es un arma de doble filo, no sabes cuándo te puede herir ni cuando te puede ser de ayuda -dijo Chita sonriendo y Aira se puso nerviosa- por eso siempre debes estar atenta y prestar atención -Aira sintió el viento cambiar cuando Chita levantó los brazos lista para dar un golpe- y...

¡Hay me rindo! ¡Me rindo! -Aira gritó asustada y se sujetó la cabeza pegando la cara al suelo, los demás estaban sorprendidos por esa reacción- ¿ya pasó?

Todavía ni te golpeo -dijo Chita sorprendido y riendo un poco- bueno ya déjalo sé ve que aún le temes a esto vamos con la siguiente -Fang fue el siguiente solo se puso atento, Chita lanzó un golpe vertical pero Fang solo rodó por el suelo esquivando el golpe-

Si -dijo Fang sonriendo- lo logre, lo esquive

Vaya bien hecho -dijo Chita sonriendo- chicos aprendan de Fang el sí sabe cuándo esquivar el ataque

Solo sentí el cambio en el aire no fue una gran cosa -dijo Fang sonriendo, los demás solo fueron negando con la cabeza-

 _Éramos todo un equipo, no quizás éramos más que eso, ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia, pero la que más importaba era Aira -_ Isaac estaba caminando por el campo cuando vio a Aira sentada en el suelo recogiendo algunas flores del suelo, las ataba formandouna corona para su cabeza, Isaac solo se le quedo viendo con una claro sonrojo en la cara- _Ella era mi novia, mi primer amor y el único que he tenido_ -Aira solo de volteo y sonrío un poco viendo a Isaac, Isaac solo se acercó sonriendo y se sentó con ella-

Me dio un poco de risa tu reacción en el entrenamiento de hoy -dijo Isaac riendo un poco-

Entre en pánico mi intención no era hacer eso -dijo Aira sonriendo- hay debí verme como una tonta

No, claro que no -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se acercó y se sentó detrás de Aira la abrazo pasando los brazos por su vientre- eres la chica más encantadora que conozco Aira, todo lo qué haces es lindo

Jajaja lindo, no soy linda soy ruda -dijo Aira sonriendo, le dio un beso a Isaac en los labios pero rápido- no oh tan fuerte como tú o Zak pero al menos me defiendo bien

Jejeje claro, claro, si te sabes defender Coffee Chan -dijo Isaac sonriendo- sabes he estado pensando en el futuro

¿En qué has pensado? -dijo Aira calmada-

Bueno todo esto de pelear y defender pueblo tras pueblo es realmente divertido pero...quiero una vida ordinaria y común -dijo Isaac calmado, detrás de un árbol estaba Blade viendo la escena serio-

¿Una vida ordinaria? -dijo Aira confundida- pero Isaac tu adoras pelear más que cualquiera de nosotros, te he visto superar tus propios límites una y otra vez, parece que nunca te cansas

Lo sé, lo sé pero quiero ser más que solo un Guerrero de Kung fu quiero ser...no sé...tal vez un macho de familia -dijo Isaac calmado y Aira se sorprendió para alejarse de él un poco y verlo de frente- ¿que dije?

¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener una vida propia? -dijo Aira sorprendida- ¿una familia? ¿Una esposa? ¿Hijos y demás?

Si...si eso quiero -dijo Isaac sonriendo- he estado ahorrando lo suficiente, solo dos años más y tendré todo el dinero para empezar una nueva vida -Isaac como las manos de Aira y ella estaba sonriendo- Aira sabes que nunca tuve un padre, solo hemos sido mi madre y yo, pero desde que te conocí me he sentido completo, que no me falta nada más en la vida y también siento que contigo puedo llegar a ser muy feliz

¿Me...estás haciendo...la pregunta más...importante...para toda chica? -dijo Aira sonriendo y llorando un poco-

Si...Aira no tengo nada que ofrecerte solo mi amor -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¿Aira quieres casarte conmigo?

Claro que si -dijo Aira sonriendo, saltó y le dio un beso a Isaac en los labios solo para tirarlo al suelo, los dos se siguieron besando hasta que Aira se levantó sonriendo, Blade estaba viendo enojado, solo toco el tronco y lo rompió con un apretón, se retiró enojado de ahí-

Qué respuesta más importante me acabas de dar -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Por supuesto Isaac, solo tenemos 18 años pero ya somos adultos que pueden tomar sus propias decisiones -dijo Aira sonriendo- pero quiero que te pongas a trabajar mucho Isaac, para mantener nuestra nueva vida juntos yo también voy a trabajar

Está bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¿cuántos hijos quieres? Pensaba en uno

¿Solo uno? -dijo Aira sonriendo- tengamos más de seis, si seis sería lo ideal

¿Seis? -dijo Isaac solo grito sorprendido- vaya...esos son muchos...niños...no me imagino a nadie teniendo más de seis hijos...sería extraño si llegara a conocer a un sujeto que haya tenido tres hijos con tres hembras diferentes

Tonto -dijo Aira sonriendo, le dio un beso a Isaac e Isaac solo le regresó el beso a Aira-

 _Así ella y yo nos comprometimos para casarnos en el futuro, ella lo era todo para mí, apenas ese día fuimos con mi madre y le dimos la gran noticia-_ Isaac y Aira estaban sonrojados sentados frente a Luceli-

¡Aira y yo hemos decidido casarnos! -Isaac grito sonrojado mientras Aira tenía la cara roja y estaba sonriendo, Luceli se quedó sorprendida, solo sonrió sin decir nada, se acercó a Aira y le froto el vientre- ¿He mamá? ¿Qué haces?

Si ¿qué está haciendo? -dijo Aira confundida-

¿Cuándo va a nacer? -dijo Luceli sonriendo esperanzada, Aira se volvió completamente roja en todo cuerpo y dio un grito de sorpresa- oh jojojo hijo nunca te lo conté pero eres igualito a tu padre hasta en este sentido también

Mamá no sé de qué me estás hablando pero Aira y yo nos hemos estado protegiendo -dijo Isaac sonrojado de la vergüenza-

¡Isaac no le cuentes esas cosas a tu madre! -Aira gritó sonrojada y nerviosa mientras Luceli solo se reía un poco-

Bueno algo que tienes que tener en cuenta Aira es que los machos de la familia de Isaac son muy insaciables si la hembra está en celo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- hay hasta su padre era igual incluso hubo una vez que lo hicimos en el closet

¡Mamá ya no nos cuentes tus locuras! -Isaac grito sonrojado y con los ojos en blanco mientras Aira estaba a un punto cerca del desmayo-

 _Sentía que a mi vida ya no le faltaba nada, me sentía tan feliz, pero por desgracia mientras mi mundo se hacía más y más feliz el mundo para Blade se veía corrompido_ -Blade estaba en el bosque golpeando un árbol cuando se dio la vuelta y se topó con Scarge- _No lo sabía en ese entonces pero Blade había hechos tratos con Scarge a cambio de información nuestra, pero al que Scarge estaba buscando era a mí_ -en medio de la tormenta Scarge estaba avanzando cubierto por una capucha negra- _El día que lo perdí todo comenzó cuando Scarge llegó a nuestro palacio_ -Isaac y sus compañeros estaban pasando el tiempo dentro del palacio en ese día lluvioso, Zak estaba jugando damas chinas con Fang, Tsui Ling estaba teniendo algo o eso intentaba mientras Aira e Isaac estaban sentados abrazados viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana-

De verdad no entiendo cómo pueden estar melosos después de tener esa conversación sobre casarse -dijo Tsui Ling algo irritada-

Porque nos amamos -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- para una pareja no hay nada más importante que la calma entre los dos -dijeron los dos sonriendo de nuevo-

Hablan al mismo tiempo los dos me dan miedo fenómenos -dijo Tsui Ling nerviosa-

Déjalos la boda no será hasta dentro de un año -dijo Fang calmado-

Es verdad les da tiempo de pensar en su vida juntos -dijo Zak sonriendo- ten toma un té -le ofreció una taza con Te y Tsui Ling lo bebió rápido- por cierto Isaac ¿quién será tu padrino?

¡Yo lo pido primero! -gritó Fang sonriendo levantando el brazo derecho-

Eso no se vale yo le pregunte primero -dijo Zak sorprendido-

Lo siento pero yo lo pedí primero -dijo Fang sonriendo, los dos estaban discutiendo mientras Isaac se reía un poco, Aira estaba viendo la lluvia y sonrío viendo una hoja de papel-

¿Qué estás escribiendo? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno estaba pensando los nombres de nuestros hijos -dijo Aira sonriendo- pero el único que nombre es el que le pondría si tuviera una hija pero bueno lo pensare para más tarde

Chicos tenemos una visita -dijo Chita sonriendo, todos le pusieron atención y ella se hizo a un lado mostrando a Scarge solo-

Mucho gusto me llamo Scarge, soy un maestro de Kung fu enviado por su majestad la emperatriz en persona para ayudarlos a seguir con un entrenamiento todavía mayor, para eso quiero invitarlos a una demostración en el palacio de mi maestro y que el juzgue sus habilidades

¿Su maestro nos va a evaluar? -dijo Tsui Ling calmada y Scarge asintió- ¿que ganamos a parte del entrenamiento?

Entrar a la élite más grande en todos los dotes y artes marciales, ser elegidos como Guardianes -dijo Scarge calmado y ellos se pusieron muy contentos menos Isaac y Aira los cuales estaban un poco nerviosos- por favor vayan conmigo

 _Aira y yo dudamos si ir o no, pero los demás estaban emocionados y no pudimos negarnos a sus peticiones, lo que no sabíamos era que íbamos directo a una trampa y nuestro fin_ -Isaac y los demás estaban caminando dentro de uña palacio de color blanco, cuando entraron vieron un trono donde estaba un león mayor, tenía el pelo de la cara amarillo, su melena negra y los ojos de color morado, usaba un traje de combate de color azul oscuro con una capa roja en su hombro derecho, el león se veía alto y fuerte, mientras que Isaac sentía algo extraño al entrar-

Esto no me trae una buena espina -dijo Isaac serio-

Lo sé yo también tengo mis dudas -dijo Aira un poco intranquila, los alumnos vieron que Blade estaba con el León a un lado del trono- Blade ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El me encontró primero y me ofreció un poder nuevo -dijo Blade serio- los invito aquí para que hicieran una demostración

Deja esa explicación para después Blade, permítanme presentarme -dijo el león calmado- me llamo War Rasel, mi padre y mis ancestros hemos protegido los templos de los Guardianes durante generaciones, pero mi padre tomó el mal camino y se convirtió en una fuerza del mal, pero fue destruido por el Guerrero del Sol hace años, ahora yo sigo con la tradición familiar de reservar La Paz en el mundo -todos le estaban prestando atención a Rasel- los he traído aquí con el fin de que se unan a mí y a cambio yo les daré poder, un poder que jamás habían visto

Sé que el poder más grande siempre pide algo a cambio -dijo Zak serio- ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio del poder?

Nada, sólo su lealtad -dijo Rasel serio- formen parte de mi ejército y juntos conseguiremos nuestra meta

¿Cuál es tu meta? -dijo Fang serio-

Traerle paz a este mundo, usando un ejército jamás antes visto hechos con el poder de la Gema de la corrupción -Rasel se hizo a un lado mostrando un cristal blanco y dentro había un fragmento de una piedra amarilla que estaba brillando con fuerza-

¡Esa Gema es maligna! -Tsui Ling gritó asustada- se supone que los Guardianes la habían destruido para evitar que contaminara al mundo de nuevo

¿Contaminar? -dijo Rasel serio- se equivocan está Gema no contamina, sólo demuestra del verdadero sentimiento dentro de ustedes pero solo para activarla debe reunirse una gran cantidad de energía, alégrense porque pueden ser parte de algo muy bueno

Son puras tonterías -dijo Isaac molesto- jamás nos uniríamos a alguien como tú para atacar nuestro hogar

Es una pena -dijo Rasel calmado- Balde se ha unido a nuestra causa

¡¿Que?! -gritaron todo sorprendidos- Blade ¿cómo pudiste traicionarnos? -dijo Tsui Ling sorprendida-

Sencillo solo quería poder, tuve que cambiar mi alma por poder -dijo Blade sonriendo- en está ocasión Isaac yo seré el que te derrote -Isaac se quedó en guardia viendo a Blade, Rasel solo se levantó de su trono y tomo una guadaña de color dorada, el mango era negro con la guardia dorada en forma de cráneo de León, la hoja tenía una cubierta superior dorada y el filo era plateado-

Toma esto Blade úsala para destruirlos -dijo Rasel serio y lanzó la guadaña haciendo que Blade la tomará en sus manos-

Con mucho gusto -dijo Blade sonriendo, Blade solo grito y avanzó corriendo envuelto en una energía morada, Isaac solo salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Blade se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal, Isaac solo se agachó pegando el pecho al suelo esquivando el ataque, la guadaña liberó una onda de energía morada y todos se sorprendieron de ver que había cortado el muro-

Sorprendente,...-dijo Isaac sorprendido- apenas la blandió y realizó una proyección

Así es esta vez voy a regresarte toda la humillación que he sentido por ti -dijo Blade molesto- me quitaste mi orgullo y me quitaste a Aira eso es algo que jamás te voy a perdonar -Blade solo avanzó y le dio un corte a Isaac en el hombro derecho dejando que gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo derramando sangre- voy a cortarte miembro por miembro y te haré sentir tanto dolor hasta que supliques estar muerto

No me veras rogando por mi vida -dijo Isaac molesto, se levantó pero sujeto su hombro-

¡Muere! -Blade solo avanzó y trato de atacarlo de forma directa-

¡No te dejaré hacerlo! -Aira solo avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Blade para alejarlo un poco- yo seré tu oponente

Tú lárgate de aquí -dijo Blade molesto, solo avanzó y le dio una patada a Aira en el pecho lanzándola contra una columna, Aira termino estrellada y adolorida-

¡No Aira! -Isaac grito molesto y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Blade comenzó a girar su guadaña liberando energía, Isaac se cruzó de brazos pero la energía formó un tornado y lo empujó hasta estrellarlo en una pared-

Bien con este nuevo poder soy capaz de todo -dijo Blade sonriendo- ahora nadie me va a poder detener -Tsui Long y Fang se pusieron en guardia pero Zak sujeto el mango de la guadaña, Blade lo vio pero le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se quejara, Zak avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza- Aaaarg...maldito Zak

No sé si te quieren ver la cara pero este no es camino correcto de tener el poder que necesitas -dijo Zak serio, Blade se enojó pero Zak le dio otro golpe en la cara y Zak lo siguió golpeando en la cara- solo causas vergüenza con lo que estás haciendo tonto -le dio un golpe al mentón y lo alejó un poco-

Zak hay siempre fuiste el filósofo del grupo -dijo Blade sonriendo escupiendo sangre- pero el poder es lo único que me importa -Blade dio un grito y lanzó un golpe directo con su guadaña perforando el pecho de Zak con la hoja de la guadaña-

¡Zak! -gritaron todos asustados viendo a Zak escupir sangre con la hoja de la guadaña en su pecho-

Estúpido no tenías por qué meterte en esto -dijo Blade molesto- pero ya da igual muere de una vez -la hoja de la guadaña brillo de color morado y se hizo tres veces más grande dejando un agujero en el pecho del todo todavía más grande-

¡No suéltalo! -Isaac grito y avanzó dándole un golpe a Blade en el pecho alejándolo de Zak, Zak solo cayó al suelo sangrando y gimiendo de dolor-

Ah...lo...siento...no pude...atacar...-dijo Zak escupiendo sangre mientras Isaac se colocaba a su derecha, Tsui Ling solo lloro y se quedó quieta viendo a Zak muriendo en el suelo- por favor...Isaac sácalos...de aquí...-Isaac se quedó sorprendido viendo como su amigo estaba muriendo-

¡No me des la espalda! -Blade volvió a gritar y levanto los brazos tratando de atacar a Isaac por la espalda, Isaac se dio la vuelta y solo vio como Fang recibió el corte justo en el pecho derramando sangre de su herida-

¡No Fang! -Isaac solo grito asustado viendo a Fang caer en el pecho- ¡Maldito! -Blade solo lanzó un corte cruzado con la hoja liberando energía morada, Isaac fue golpeado por la energía y grito recibiendo algunas heridas en su cuerpo, fue empujado con fuerza hasta que fue lanzando al suelo y cayó de espaldas-

Isaac...nunca te rindas...-dijo Fang adolorido e Isaac lo escucho, Blade solo estaba caminando viendo a Isaac-

¡Ya basta Blade! -Tsui Ling gritó y avanzó corriendo hacia Blade, lo sujetó de las manos- ya basta por favor, ellos no te han hecho nada, todavía puedes volver

¡No quiero volver! -Blade solo empujó a Tsui Ling con su guadaña tirándola al suelo- Ya mate a dos nada me impedirá matar a la tercera -sujeto a Tsui Ling de la cabeza y le dio un jalón al pelo de su cabeza, la levanto y perforó su pecho con la hija del arma p, Isaac grito mientras su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía carmesí, Isaac avanzó y le dio una patada a Blade en la cabeza lanzándolo contra una columna-

Tsui Ling, no, por favor...-dijo Isaac asustado y llorando un poco-

Perdón...ya no hay...forma de que...vuelva...Isaac debes...ayudar a mi...hermana -dijo Tsui Ling tosiendo sangre-

No te dejaré aquí solo resiste un poco más -dijo Isaac llorando- te ayudaré

Hermana -Air llegó llorando para ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo- resiste, vamos Isaac tenemos que salir de aquí ya

Váyanse...los dos...todavía tienen mucho por que vivir...tienen...que seguir con sus vidas...-dijo Tsui Ling llorando mientras la sangre no paraba de salir de su cuerpo, Isaac vio sus manos manchadas de sangre- solo váyanse y sean felices -Aira estaba llorando pero los ojos de Isaac se volvieron rojos al menos en la pupila, el pelo se le erizo y ganó un brillo rojizo-

Isaac espera no lo hagas -dijo Aira llorando preocupada, Rasel notó como la gema que tenía estaba brillando con más intensidad mientras Isaac sacaba esa energía carmesí del cuerpo-

Ya veo...así que todavía quedaba uno -dijo Rasel serio viendo la gema, Isaac estaba gritando expulsando la energía carmesí, avanzó pero Scarge se apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Isaac se quejó y escupió algo de sangre, Scarge lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo levanto para estrellarlo en el suelo con fuerza-

El último Shiffer -dijo Rasel sonriendo, Isaac estaba quejándose pero Scarge liberó algo de fuego e Isaac grito recibiendo varias quemaduras en el cuerpo- hazlo sufrir un poco más que vulva a sacar esa energía carmesí -Scarge solo asintió y le dio una patada a Isaac lanzándolo a otro lado, Scarge extendió el brazo derecho creando una bola de fuego, Isaac noto que no le estaba apuntando, le estaba apuntando a Aira- mátala

¡No! -Isaac grito asustado, Scarge solo disparo y Aira en el pecho causándole una ligera explosión, Isaac solo avanzó y la atrapó en sus brazos- no...No...No...Aira por favor resiste

Tengo...que darte las gracias Isaac -dijo Aira sonriendo y llorando- cada día me hiciste muy feliz, con cada día te amé más...solo quería que nuestra vida juntos fuera amena, que fuera feliz te amo...te amo mucho

También te amo mucho, por favor solo quédate a mi lado -dijo Isaac llorando, bajo las orejas y cerró los ojos mientras Aira lo abrazaba soltando lágrimas, lo abrazo con fuerza e Isaac no pudo evitar sentirse mal- te necesito conmigo

No te guíes por la venganza...no te guíes por el mal, amor, vive...vive...más tiempo -dijo Aira llorando- solo prométeme...que defenderás...a los...demás defiende...este mundo...

Te amo y lo haré...no me guiaré por la maldad -dijo Isaac llorando, Aira le dio un beso pero apenas se separó Isaac sintió como Aira había muerto en sus brazos, Isaac solo lloro, sus ojos se hicieron más y más pequeños, recostó a Aira en el suelo y sintió como algo en su interior despertaba- ¡AAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac grito con fuerza y su cuerpo se cubrió de energía carmesí, su pelo se erizó y se volvía rojo carmesí, sus pupilas cambiaron a rojas con un fondo negro con las venas más cercanas marcadas en un rojo sangriento, Isaac siguió gritando hasta que sus gritos de convirtieron en rugidos-

 _Ya no recuerdo nada más de eso, pero mi madre dice que me encontraron herido y tirado en medio de un campo solo, el palacio de Rasel desapareció y solo quedó yo, frente al palacio deje cinco tumbas con los nombres de mis amigos, jure que los vengaría a cada uno de ellos hasta que encontrara al maldito que les hizo esto, no sé como pero mi pelo cambio de negro a blanco en medio de esa pelea -_ _ **fin del recuerdo**_ _-_

Eso fue lo qué pasó -dijo Isaac serio viendo el fuego, Agnus estaba sin decir nada, mientras en el Valle Lu estaba llorando frente a Luceli-

Que...horrible...ahora entiendo porque...porque es así -dijo Lu llorando- perdió al amor de su vida, perdió a sus amigos, perdió todo por una traición...

Si cuando el despertó algo dentro de él se había roto, no sé qué había sido pero el Isaac feliz ya no estaba lo habíamos perdido -dijo Luceli deprimida- Lu entiende a Isaac pero si quieres que el vuelva a ti es posible que no pase, pero si no quieres dejarlo búscalo y amalo, pero te lo suplico por favor ayuda a mi hijo, evita que Isaac sea consumido por el odio y la venganza

Se lo juro -dijo Lu segura- iré a traer de vuelta a Isaac

 _ **Avance**_

 _Hola soy Lu ahora entiendo lo que le pasó a Isaac, esta vez lo voy a traer de vuelta_ -Lu estaba caminando cargando una gran mochila con Hanabi y Long detrás de ella-

 _¿Qué pasará si él no quiere volver?_ -Hanabi estaba viendo la gran muralla mientras Long sacaba un retrato del lugar-

 _Sé que volverá_ -dijo Lu sonriendo, Lu e Isaac se estaban viendo mientras Isaac estaba serio detrás de la puerta de la celda- _tío Mono ¿qué pasaba? ¿Quién nos está traicionando?_ -Isaac estaba herido caído en el suelo- _Próximo capítulo_ _ **Mi razón para Luchar**_ -Isaac estaba cubierto de una energía amarilla- Isaac ¿Cuál es tu razón para luchar y que tan grande es?


	39. Chapter 39

_**Mi razón para luchar**_

En el Valle de La Paz Lu estaba corriendo en las escaleras y llego a la puerta principal-

Ya...ya...se...haf...ya...hay mami no puedo respirar -dijo Lu cansada respirando muy agitada y todos los presentes se acercaron para verla-

Ya Lu ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada? -dijo Sai confundido-

Corrí las escaleras...desde el inicio….haf ¿por qué rayos vivimos en una montaña? -dijo Lu cansada e irritada, algunos alzaron los hombros confundidos-

Es verdad ¿porque vivimos en una montaña? -dijo Tom confundido- podríamos vivir abajo y ser más rápido en contestar alarmas

Si es un buen punto -dijo Sai sorprendido- deberíamos mudar el palacio de Jade al valle de La Paz

¿Cómo moverás un palacio a un pueblo? -dijo Eagle confundida, todos estaban hablando acerca de mover el palacio-

¡Oigan! -Lu gritó molesta y todos la vieron- Hanabi Long empaques sus cosas, vendrán conmigo vamos por Isaac a la gran muralla -Long, Hanabi y los demás se vieron entre ellos y luego comenzaron a reír algo fuerte- ¿de qué se están riendo?

Jajaja, jajaja, ese chico te desecho como un costal de papas y estás diciendo ¿qué quieres ir a verlo? -dijo Long riendo un poco- estás más loca de lo pensado niña

Que ilusa -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco- ¿que buscas? ¿Venganza? ¿Odio? ¿Golpearlo?

Busco salvarlo del camino de la venganza -dijo Lu seria, Himiko la vio confundida, mientras Tigresa y Po se vieron entre ellos sorprendidos, Hanabi fue la única que se estaba riendo un poco-

Del camino de la venganza no regresa nadie -Hanabi se estaba riendo un poco- lo que buscas es una tontería niña, no hay salvación para el

Sé que la hay y no dejaré que el macho que amo se pierda en la oscuridad -dijo Lu seria, las dos hembras estaban pegando sus caras un poco mientras Hanabi estaba sonriendo-

Lu lo que dices si son tonterías -Himiko se acercó- él dijo que te odiaba, su único destino es la destrucción si busca la venganza, él no ha hecho nada para que merezca tu perdón, déjalo ir

No lo haré hermana, aún hay alguien ahí que se puede salvar, mira sé que Isaac no es perfecto, es frío, rudo y no tiene control de su propio enojo, pero ahora entiendo el dolor que el carga sobre su espalda, sobre sus hombros y su dolor -dijo Lu deprimida- nadie lo salvo en aquel entonces -Long y Hanabi se vieron entre ellos- pero sé que aún está asustado y yo seré quien lo salve, como la Guardiana que soy -Himiko y Lu se vieron entre ellas mientras Po solo soltó una leve risa-

Bien parece que sacaste algo de mi hija -dijo Po sonriendo- te pareces a mi más de lo pensado, bueno si crees que ir ahí salvara a fu querido Isaac entonces dime ¿qué piensas hacer cuando estés cerca? Digo él no te hará caso por nada

Lo voy a convencer -dijo Lu calmada- haré que me haga caso y lo traeré de vuelta

¿Y si dialogar no funciona? -dijo Kajo calmada-

Entonces entrare a lo que haría mi mamá, le presentaré a Pu -Lu levantó su puño izquierdo- y su hermano Tazo -levantó el puño derecho sonriendo-

Esa es mi niña -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- está bien si tanto te importa ve con él, trae a mi futuro yerno a casa -Lu solo sonrió y se sonrojó un poco-

No lo llamaría futuro yerno...jejeje...jejeje solo es una cosita de entre nosotros -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada y nerviosa-

Ya déjalo pero se puede saber ¿para qué nos quieres? -dijo Long confundido-

El no llegará sin dar pelea, y yo no puedo enfrentarlo así de fácil -dijo Lu calmada-

Ósea que le tienes miedo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bien vamos a ver qué puede hacer ese cachorro blanco con un mes de entrenamiento militar, además algo que debe saber ya es que nuestro padre lo recuerda y debe atender a su llamado si llega a causar problemas

¿Qué llamado? -dijo Lu confundida-

Hay cosas que debes hacer y hay cosas que es mejor no saber -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bien prepárense vámonos a la gran muralla -Hanabi solo estaba sonriendo y se acercó a la puerta junto con Long y Lu los vio confundida, los tres comenzaron su camino rumbo a la gran muralla, mientras tanto en la gran muralla, Isaac estaba en su cuarto no uña leopardo hembra curando una cortada que tenía en la costilla derecha, le coció la herida y le aplicó un vendaje-

Ah gracias ya estoy mejor -dijo Isaac calmado, la felina asintió, solo tomo sus cosas y se retiró dejando a Isaac que descansara-

¿Cómo te va en un mes de entrenamiento? -dijo Agnus sonriendo desde la puerta principal-

Es más difícil que el entrenamiento de Kung fu -dijo Isaac adolorido- jamás pensé que estaría herido de sobre manera

Esas heridas cerrarán con el tiempo pero hoy te vi un poco flojo -dijo Agnus calmado- ¿qué pasa? -Isaac solo se recostó y se quejó- algo te preocupa desde dentro

No sé de qué habla general -dijo Isaac calmado- yo solo vivo por la ira y mi meta

Desnudaste tu alma, me contaste todo lo que hay en tu interior pero aún te hace falto algo más importante -dijo Agnus calmado- tu razón por la cual luchar -Isaac solo lo vio confundido- todo Guerrero tiene una razón por la cual luchar, tu parece que estás evitando tocar ese tema en ti mismo

Una razón para luchar, mi razón para luchar sé fue hace tiempo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Te lo dije y te lo han dicho muchas veces si solo sigues la venganza solo terminaras destruyéndote -dijo Agnus calmado- piensa en quienes te importan porque solo ellos podrán estar contigo cuando llegue tu final y solo estarán contigo para darte fuerza si la necesitas -Isaac solo cerró los ojos calmado y se relajó- bueno has lo que quieras pero ten -le lanzó algo e Isaac lo atrapó en su mano derecha notando que era una carta- creo que es de tu madre

Acaba de recibir una carta de mi madre ¿de quién es? -dijo Isaac confundido, Agnus solo salió del cuarto e Isaac cerró la puerta, la noche llegó e Isaac encendió una vela notando que tenía varias cartas en una mesa, abrió la carta que le había dado Agnus y la abrió era la letra de su madre-

 _Hijo sé que debes pensar que esto es lo correcto en tu vida pero te equivocas en una cosa, seguir el odio no te traerá nada nuevo, solo espero que no te enojes por esto pero Lu me vino a buscar hace poco, le conté la verdad de lo qué pasó hace años_ -Isaac leyó la carta y golpeó la cara en la mesa, solo levanto la cara y siguió leyendo la carta- _Lu va para allá en estos momentos, esa chica es especial, por favor no le hagas daño solo deja de serían frío y vuelve a ser como antes es lo único que te pido_ -Isaac solo dejó la carta a un lado-

Lo siento mamá pero creo que es un poco tarde para volver a ser es chico feliz -dijo Isaac calmado, guardó las cartas en un cajón pero antes de irse a dormir noto un sobre rojo, lo tomo y lo vio, detrás tenía el sello Shiba- es el símbolo en la espalda de Hanabi...

Bien anciano ¿qué tienes que decirme? -dijo Isaac serio, rompió el sello y saco la carta, estaba en escrito en japonés- japonés...no sé leerlo o hablarlo -le dio la vuelta y encontró la carta escrita en chino- ah tenía una parte en China, hola Isaac no sé si sepas hablar japonés o no así que le pedí a mi esposa que escribiera esto en chino, que hábil

 _Isaac sé que me odias por todos esos años que no estuve contigo mientras crecías, las veces que debiste necesitarme y no estuve ahí para apoyarte o para protegerte, los momentos más felices de tu vida me los perdí, pero espero que te entiendas que mi deber fue mucho mayor que cualquier cosa, el tenerte protegido fue lo único que me importaba en ese tiempo, sacrifique mucho para asegurar La Paz en el mundo, perdóname Isaac, no gane el derecho de llamarte hijo ni que tengo el derecho de que me llames padre pero entiende que a veces los Guardianes debemos dar sacrificios por el mundo_ -Isaac bajo la carta y se frotó los ojos, dentro del sobre había una banda roja y la saco- _Está banda era de tu tío, Mike Shishui, no sé si tu madre te contó sobre el pero todavía tienes una familia en Japón, tu tío murió hace mucho tiempo antes de tu nacimiento, te la dejo a ti para que aprendas una lección de la historia de tu tío, la historia de tu madre y la mía_

Parece ser que si has encontrado la forma de llegar a mí -dijo Isaac serio viendo la banda roja- huele a sangre...pero no es la misma, huelo seis tipos de sangre de seis tipos diferentes en esta banda -el tomo la banda y la presionó un poco en su herida, solo la ato en su brazo izquierdo- bien tío acompáñame en mi camino entonces -Isaac solo se acostó y durmió por el momento, dos días después de eso Lu y compañía estaban llegando a la gran muralla, estaban caminando en la parte superior viendo el valle completo-

¡Qué hermoso! -Lu gritó sonriendo y se subió a la parte superior del muro- esto es sorprendente jamás había venido, Hanabi y Long ataban sonriendo viendo todo el valle-

Lo admito China tiene su lado bueno -dijo Long sonriendo- este lugar es sorprendente

Bueno más que eso este lugar es sorpréndete -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ¿cuantos kilómetros tiene?

Más de cinco mil kilómetros -dijo Mono sonriendo- hola chicos ¿qué están haciendo aquí? -todos lo vieron calmados-

Tío Mono vine hasta aquí para buscar a Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo, se bajó de la orilla y se acercó a Isaac- quiero verlo llévame ante el por favor

¿A Isaac? Bueno él está a unos kilómetros de aquí entrenando -dijo Mono calmado- pero antes de llevarlos ahí Hanabi -Hanabi asintió y lo vio- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ah no, no me trates de hacer algo extraño -dijo Hanabi molesta-

No te voy a hacer nada solo quiero hablar contigo de algo -dijo Mono nervioso y Hanabi le guiñó, los dos se alejaron un par de metros-

Bien de ¿qué quieres hablar? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Escucha tal vez estoy suponiendo ideas pero puedo decirte que dentro del ejército creo que hay alguien que quiere traicionarnos -dijo Mono calmado y Hanabi lo vio algo sería-

¿Cómo estás seguro? ¿Tienes pruebas? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Solo rumores qué hay por ahí, escucha en medio del fuego está Isaac ya que lo deje dentro del equipo de Agnus pensando que él me podría dar información, pero me equivoqué, Agnus no le comparte información de su golpe y dudo mucho que lo haya convencido de unirse a su revuelta -dijo Mono nervioso-

¿Qué quieres que yo haga? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Sé que Long es un poco rudo y que su forma de conseguir información no es eficiente, por eso quiero que tu vayas dentro del ejército y averigües algo por favor es lo único que te pido -dijo Mono preocupado-

Está bien iré dentro del ejército y buscare la información -dijo Hanabi calmada, Mono asintió y los dos regresaron con Lu- bueno el aliento de banana dice que nos llevará a ver a Isaac a ver cómo está

Que bien ya quiero verlo -dijo Lu sonriendo, Lu andaba corriendo por la gran muralla mientras Isaac estaba viendo el Valle que estaba frente a la gran muralla estaba sentado viendo el bosque, en su brazo todavía tenía la banda que le había mandado Izanamy, Isaac noto como había un grupo de rinocerontes abajo hablando con unos lobos-

Todo está listo...tenemos que estará al pendiente de la llamada está noche -dijo uno de los rinocerontes, los demás asintieron y fueron entrando a la Muralla por medio de una entrada, Isaac solo grupo y siguió viendo al valle-

Isaac, ¿que surca tu mente ahora alumno? -dijo Agnus calmado-

Desde hace media hora siento un aroma dulce como a pan -dijo Isaac serio- un aroma agrio y un aroma algo dulce como frutas, ¿acaso Lu, Long y Hanabi están aquí?

Ah los tigres y la loba, si acaban de llegar la tigresa quiere verte -dijo Agnus sonriendo- ¿la recibirás?

No lo sé -dijo Isaac calmado- señor creo que habrá una reunión está noche, escuche a unos soldados hablar sobre reunirse

No hagas caso, a veces los mayores salen a dividirse en sus días libres, alcohol, mujeres, diversión toda la noche no es algo que un muchacho como tu disfrute ¿o me equivoco? -dijo Agnus sonriendo, Isaac solo asintió y Agnus se acercó- Isaac cuando me contaste tu historia me puse a pensar, el deseo de tu novia que en paz descanse es que salvaras el mundo de la destrucción, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que puedo ayudarte a salvarlo?

¿Puedes cumplirlo? ¿El deseo de Aira será cumplido? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Si solo si te unes a mí y me das tu lealtad -dijo Agnus sonriendo- te podrá dar el poder militar para defender el mundo

¡Isaac! -Isaac volteo y vio a Lu, Ling y Hanabi acercándose a él-

Bueno té veo más tarde te daré los detalles -dijo Agnus sonriendo y se fue retirando, Isaac sé quedo solo y se quedó sentado en un bloque-

Hola Isaac...-dijo Lu sonriendo pero Isaac le estaba viendo algo serio-

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Isaac serio- después de todas las cosas que te dije viniste ¿por qué?

Bueno yo...-Lu estaba nerviosa mientras Hanabi notó que algunos rinocerontes se estaban alejando, Long notó que tenían armas armadas y listas pero no las dejaban en un solo lugar, se las llevaban en grupos pequeños-

Mejor dejamos a la pareja resolver sus problemas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- Long vamos a ver la muralla, seamos turistas de momento

Bien pero quiero un retrato -dijo Long sonriendo, los dos se fueron alejando dejando a Isaac y a Lu solos, los dos se fueron alejando mientras buscaban una forma de entrar-

No me has contestado -dijo Isaac serio-

Al fin ya se la pena por la que estás cargando -dijo Lu deprimida, Isaac solo se quedó sorprendido levemente- se por todo lo que sufriste, ya se mucho de ti

Así que solo me tienes pena -dijo Isaac calmado-

No, eso nunca -Lu se acercó y se quedó junto a él- yo también me sentiría horrible si viviera todo lo que tú pasaste, pero entiende que aún tienes gente que te quiere ayudar, todavía tienes una familia que te quiere -dijo Lu calmada y tomó la mano de Isaac para que la viera-

¿Cómo puedes estar aquí después de todo lo que te dije? -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿por qué no me abandonas como otros lo harían?

Porque yo te quiero aunque tú a mí no, porque a pesar de del dolor, de las heridas, sin importar que pase tu nunca debes abandonar a quienes amas, los amigos, la familia, las parejas -dijo Lu sonriendo- nunca abandonas a los que amas

Ni abandonas las promesas de los que amas -dijo Isaac serio- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Mira sé que no puedo hacer que olvides tu dolor hasta que cumplas tu promesa, sé que no puedo reemplazar lo que perdiste porque no soy ella, créeme que si pudiera hacer que olvidaras tu dolor lo haría, no puedo cambiar porque eso sería cambiar lo que soy, solo te puedo prometer lo que está en mi poder estar ahí, pero por lo que más quieras entiende lo que sienten los demás solo no los hagas a un lado -dijo Lu llorando e Isaac solo la miro con una mirada calmada-

Realmente eres molesta y un problema -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu se quedó confundida e Isaac se bajó viendo a Lu sonriendo- pero al menos eres mi problema a resolver, tienes razón no debí irme sin tomar en cuenta en lo que pensaban los demás, mi maestra, mi madre, mi hermano, Himiko...y tu -Lu solo se quedó viendo a Isaac confundida-

¿Vas a volver? -dijo Lu confundida-

Si -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Lu le dio un abrazo a Isaac con fuerza- una cosa más

Si lo que sea -dijo Lu sonriendo alejándose un poco-

Si cambias te mato -dijo Isaac sonriendo y le dio un leve golpe con un dedo en la nariz a Lu, Lu se quejó y se frotó la nariz-

No esperaba menos -dijo Lu sonriendo, mientras tanto dentro de la muralla Hanabi y Long se habían separado caminado por diferentes rutas, Hanabi encontró un arsenal, entró en él y lo reviso, había pocas armas de pólvora, algunas espadas y parecía que le faltaban cañones-

Este arsenal no está del todo lleno, ¿a dónde llevaron lo demás? -dijo Hanabi confundida, Long estaba detrás de la muralla notando como los Guardias se estaban separando caminando en rutas diferentes, notó como un león entro por una puerta y lo siguió con cuidado, entró por la puerta notando que había un pasillo, espero a que el león se alejara más y lo siguió con cuidado, siguió así por un rato hasta que noto que había entrado a una puerta de madera con un brillo anaranjado parecía que había una lámpara de vela encendida, solo se acercó y escucho por detrás de la puerta-

Ya dije que no hay problema, el equipo está listo -se escuchó la voz de un macho-

Pero algunos se están haciendo preguntas de la falta de armamento en el Arsenal, hasta el capitán Mono está haciendo preguntas -dijo un macho nervioso-

No se preocupen de él, prepárense para esta noche -dijo el primer macho serio, Long solo escucho los pasos y se alejó de la puerta para esconderse detrás de unos pocos troncos cortados, se quedó y solo vio como el león se estaba alejando, Long solo se alejó y vio como tres figuras más se estaban alejando, Long se acercó a la puerta de madera y usando una espada de energía le dio un corte a la zona del seguro para abrirla, entró con cuidado y encontró unos papeles en una mesa junto a una vela encendida-

Me lo llevo -dijo Long calmado y guardo los papeles en su ropa, solo salió de ahí y se fue corriendo, en otro lado Hanabi estaba en un comedor viendo a Isaac sentado en una mesa con Lu a su derecha, pero Lu parecía muy contenta-

Parece que pudieron resolver sus asuntos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Más o menos -dijo Lu sonriendo- yo no me rindo tan fácilmente -Isaac solo suspiro y desvío la mirada- por cierto Isaac ¿de dónde sacaste esa banda roja? -Hanabi solo vio la banda-

Ah esto parece que el señor Shiba me lo mando de regalo -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Mi padre te envió eso? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- Isaac esa banda era muy importante para mí padre, esa banda es una promesa

¿Una promesa? -dijo Lu confundida igual que Isaac- ¿por qué es una promesa?

Es banda originalmente era blanca, cuando mi padre fue nombrado el Guerrero del Sol él fue a un campo de batalla, esa noche encontró a todo el equipo alfa muerto, entre esos estaba Mike Shishui, limpiando su cara de sangre le prometió que defendería al clan, que defendería a su familia, que defendería todo lo que le importo a ambos -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Si según en su carta Mike Shishui era mi tío -dijo Isaac calmado- esta banda era de el

Bueno creo que debe haber una buena razón por la que te la dio, esa banda es algo importante no la pierdas -dijo Hanabi molesta-

No tienes que decírmelo dos veces -dijo Isaac calmado, la puerta se abrió revelando a Long y a Mono los cuales parecían un poco nerviosos- ¿qué sucede?

Descubrí algo -dijo Long nervioso, los dos se acercaron a la mesa y Long sacó de sus ropas algunos papeles- descubrí qué hay un traidor en del ejército de la gran muralla, han estado falsificando documentos para pedir más armamento todo con la intensión de un ataque a gran escala -Hanabi leyó el papel frente a ella algo molesta-

Tienes razón, estos documentos solicitan más armamento suficientes como para una guerra a gran escala -dijo Hanabi sería- también la armería está casi vacía

Entonces han estado ocultando armas bajo mi cargo desde hace tiempo -dijo Mono sorprendido- que estúpido soy

No hay tiempo de decir verdades, Isaac has estado aquí más de un mes ¿has notado algo diferente en el comportamiento de los soldados? -dijo Long serio e Isaac se quedó callado-

Si, hace unas horas note como los guardias que estaban haciendo turno estaban rondando en la muralla pero en solo unos minutos dejaron su puesto para irse a otro lado, también he notado que habrá una reunión está noche, algunos de los guardias deben estar comprados pero no se decirte con franqueza quienes -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso no nos ayuda -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Si los soldados tratan de dar un golpe tendremos que pelear contra ellos -dijo Hanabi sería- no queda de otra tendremos que luchar

Pero son más de mil soldados -dijo Mono nervioso- la mitad de todos ellos deben estar comprados y no podrán hacerles frente

Nosotros somos Guardianes y más que nada guerreros -dijo Long sonriendo- podremos hacerle frente quién sea

No seas confiado Long -dijo Hanabi un poco molesta- planearemos un ataque sorpresa, Mono trata de buscar a los Guardias que no han estado actuando extraños, manda un comunicado solo a los de confianza

Entendido sea lo que sea que tienen planeado solo tengan cuidado -dijo Mono calmado, Isaac solo se quedó cruzado de brazos y se comenzó a retirar-

¿Isaac a dónde vas? -dijo Lu confundida-

Tengo que ir a empacar -dijo Isaac calmado, se retiró solo para llegar a su cuarto, pensó lo que había hablado con el general antes de que Lu llegará, solo escucho un par de pasos detrás de él y se quedó quieto- sabes pensé que serías de confianza...pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me estabas utilizando nada más

Lo único que quiero es el bienestar de China -dijo Agnus calmado detrás de Isaac- así que ya elegiste ¿qué escoges?

Yo...elijo -dijo Isaac calmado, se dio la vuelta formando una bola de fuego azul en su puño derecho- ¡Volver a mi hogar! -lanzó un golpe pero Agnus lanzó un golpe soltando algo de aire frío comprimido, los dos ataques chocaron pero explotaron creando una onda de vapor que empujó a Isaac hasta golpearlo con una pared dejándolo herido-

Lo siento hijo pero está es mi razón de luchar y también mi destino -dijo Agnus serio- elegiste mal -Isaac solo se quedó ahí acostado en el suelo, más tarde en la noche Agnus estaba reuniendo a su ejército, Hanabi, Long y Lu estaban buscando a Isaac en medio de los cuartos, Lu encontró a Isaac en su cuarto-

¡Isaac! -Lu entró cori entró corriendo al cuarto y lo ayudó a levantarse- ¿qué te pasó?

Es el general Agnus siempre fue el general -dijo Isaac molesto, se levantó y tomó la espada en su funda- él es quién planeó todo esto

Debemos ir a la parte frontal antes de que...-Hanabi ya no termino de hablar porque se escuchó una explosión y todos salieron del cuarto para ir a ver que estaba pasando, cuando lograron salir vieron a varios soldados siendo golpeados por balas, explosiones y ataques elementales- maldición ya empezaron

¿Qué hacemos? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Lo que mejor sabemos hacer pelear -dijo Long serio, Isaac y Hanabi asintieron- los ataques vieron desde el frente debemos ir hacia allá -Isaac vio a Agnus más al frente de dónde estaban y los soldados que venían que su dirección eran los que estaban atacando-

Agnus es mi oponente -dijo Isaac serio y avanzó corriendo en medio del campo-

Nosotros nos encargamos de los soldados -dijo Lu sería, Hanabi, Long y Lu comenzaron a gritar y liberaron energía pasando a su Modo Guardián, Hanabi solo grito y avanzó dándole un golpe en el mentón a un león, le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego le dio una patada lanzándolo contra una roca, Long solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago a un rinoceronte, le dio una patada en el pecho y lo empujó contra otros tres soldados, Lu solo se acercó a un soldado y le dio un golpe en la cara, giró y le dio una patada de talón en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro extremo, saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque de una espada, solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en el pecho a un soldado con su garra, Mono gritó y cayó en picada golpeando a un lobo en el pecho-

Tío Mono estos sujetos son soldados solo los dejaremos inconscientes -dijo Lu sería, solo dio un paso y le dio una patada a un lobo en la cara tirándolo al suelo-

Entendido -dijo Mono calmado, solo corrió para impulsarse y le dio un golpe a un león en el pecho, Isaac estaba corriendo en medio del campo cuando notó que los soldados enemigos estaban cargando cañones, tenía cuatro cañones armados, Isaac solo corrió al primero y le dio un corte vertical, el calor termino cortado por la mitad, solo concentro energía en la hoja y lanzó un corte en diagonal, se liberó una proyección de energía que avanzo cortando dos cañones por la mitad ocasionando que la pólvora explotara, los soldados se fueron alejado pero Isaac solo avanzó y salto cortando el último cañón que quedaba, en medio del humo Isaac solo siguió corriendo viendo a Agnus-

 _Bien entonces muéstrame lo que has aprendido -_ pensó el general Agnus serio viendo a Isaac correr hacia él, solo salto desde la gran muralla- _Muéstrame tu progreso joven Shiba_ -los dos solo crearon sus espadas de energía y chocaron las sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, los dos solo gritaron y se alejaron de un salto quedando de pie-

No quiero luchar con usted general -dijo Isaac serio- pero si realmente piensa matar gente inocente entonces lo detendré -los dos solo se quedaron quietos, esperaron unos segundos y avanzaron corriendo, los dos volvieron a chocar sus armas de energía, Isaac salto lanzando un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía, Agnus solo le dio un golpe a la energía deshaciéndola y se giró lanzando un corte en diagonal, Isaac solo grito apareciendo detrás de él lanzando un corte en diagonal, los dos chocaron sus espada pero Isaac aplicó más fuerza y Agnus perdió su espada de las manos, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, Isaac bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe de gancho Agnus solo le dio un codazo al golpe para bloquearlo, Isaac solo salgo y lanzó una patada de talón pero Agnus bajo la cabeza y lanzó un olor e Isaac se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe saliendo empujado, Isaac solo cayó a cuatro patas y se impulsó envuelto en energía, los dos lanzando un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto-

¿Porque está haciendo esto general? -dijo Isaac molesto, los puños de ambos estaban vibrando un poco y estaban gruñendo-

Esto lo hago para tener lo que muchos desean, libertad -dijo Agnus serio- ayúdame Isaac juntos mataremos a la reina y al sucesor, cuando lo hagamos seguirán los Guardianes, luego nuestros enemigos y el mundo tendrá La Paz que desea

Eso es solo un pensamiento erróneo, no tengo la intención de ayudarte -dijo Isaac serio, Agnus solo levanto su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el pecho a Isaac, Isaac se quejó y fue lanzado a otro lado, se giró y cayó de rodillas en el suelo derrapando sus patas- te derrotaré aquí mismo -Agnus solo grito y lanzó un golpe soltando un torrente de agua, Isaac solo salto a otro lado a cuatro patas y avanzó corriendo a dos patas, lanzó un golpe y Agnus se cruzó de brazos, se creó una onda de impacto e Isaac lanzó varios golpes, Agnus solo levanto los brazos bloqueando los golpes, agacho la cabeza y lanzó un golpe, Isaac movió a la cabeza a izquierda y lanzó un golpe directo, Agnus levanto la mano izquierda e inclinó su cuerpo en el mismo lado y lanzó un golpe, los dos estaban en un intercambio de golpes pero Agnus le dio un golpe al mentón a Isaac y le dio otro golpe en la cara dejando que girará en el aire, lo sujetó de la cola y lo lanzó a otro lado dejando que se estrellara con parte del muro de la muralla-

Si no me ayudas te voy a eliminar Isaac -dijo Agnus serio, golpeó el suelo librando un torrente de agua, el agua se congeló y le dio un golpe haciendo pedazos el pedazo de hielo, los pedazos se quedaron flotaron y salieron disparados hacia Isaac, Isaac solo grito y salto del muro alejándose y cayó en un lado, Agnus volvió a crear hielo y lo lanzo hacia Isaac, Isaac grito extendiendo sus brazos, junto los puños y luego los separo creando una vara Bo de energía algo larga, la giro y deshizo los pedazos de hielo que lo estaba atacando, siguió girando la cara pero algunos pedazos lo estaba golpeando dejándole cortadas en el cuerpo, recibió una cortada en la pierna derecha, un corte en su mejilla izquierda, un golpe en el hombro izquierdo y un golpe en el estómago, siguió recibiendo algunos golpes y cortes en el cuerpo, Isaac solo avanzó corriendo y se envolvió en energía aún que luego se volvió fuego, solo avanzo corriendo y Agnus se alejó saltando, Isaac solo se fue corriendo a su derecha y salto lanzando su vara hacia Agnus, Agnus solo le dio un golpe a la vara deshaciéndola pero Isaac creo una esfera de fuego azul en su mano derecha y la lanzó, la esfera hizo contacto y exploto creando una cortina de humo, cuando la cortina se deshizo reveló a Agnus cubierto por una esfera de agua en su cuerpo-

Nada mal, pero si no compartes mis ideas te desapareceré -dijo Agnus serio, los dos gritaron envolviéndose en energía y avanzaron chocando con fuerza creando un resplandor, los dos gritaron planeo de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes, un torrente de agua salió de debajo sus pies y los elevó en el aire, Isaac lanzó varios golpes rápidos pero Agnus tenía los brazos cruzados, Agnus solo grito y el agua bajo los pies de Isaac se congeló dejándolo quiero, Agnus solo dio un paso y le dio una tecleada a Isaac en el cuerpo haciendo que rompiera el hielo bajos sus pies, Isaac se quejó y fue lanzado casi dos metros al suelo, Isaac se estrelló con fuerza, se estaba por levantar pero Agnus cayó en picada dándole una patada al pecho, Isaac escupió algo de sangre pero Agnus solo se sentó y sujeto a Isaac del cuello dándole golpe tras golpe en la cara

¿Es una broma? ¿En verdad eres un hijo de un Guardián? Debes darle vergüenza, dime ¿cómo piensas defender tu pueblo si ni siquiera puedes defenderte ti mismo? ¿Cómo quieres hacerte fuerte? Ya lo pagaste bastante con la muerte de tus amigos -dijo Angus serio, siguió golpeando a Isaac hasta que le rompió el labio del lado derecho, Isaac solo le sujetó la camisa y lo empujó con una pierna debajo de su estómago, Agnus solo fue empujado e Isaac avanzó dándole una tecleada en el cuerpo haciendo que saliera un poco empujado, Isaac tenía el labio cortado y con el hocico manchado en sangre y parte de su nariz manchada de sangre, Isaac se preparó para hacer su técnica el cañón galáctico, creo una bola de fuego en sus manos pero Agnus solo extendió su brazo derecho liberando una onda de agua en un torrente, Isaac solo extendió sus brazos creando una bola de fuego de tamaño algo grande, el agua choco con la esfera de Isaac soltando algo de vapor-

No hay que ser un genio para saber que el agua le gana al fuego, vas a perder Isaac -dijo Agnus serio, Isaac solo grito haciendo la esfera de fuego más grande, el agua se comenzó a calentar y comenzó a expulsar algo de vapor- no puede ser...ha convertido el agua en ácido...siento...que me derrite la piel -Agnus se preocupó viendo sus pies cubiertos de agua hirviendo, Isaac estaba tratando de caminar pero no podía- él puede soportar está temperatura pero yo no y me está costando trabajo empujarlo -el agua se deshizo y en un solo resplandor Isaac apareció frente a Agnus dándole una patada en el pecho soltando una bola de fuego, la patada solo exploto soltando un poco de humo, Agnus salió del fuego e Isaac creo una bola de fuego y le dio un golpe a Agnus en el pecho con ella- reconoce tu razón para luchar - la esfera creció más y luego exploto afectando a ambos lados, Isaac salió del humo herido y cansado-

Reconozco...que aún me cuesta descubrir mí...razón para luchar...-dijo Isaac cansado, Agnus estaba sujetándose el pecho soltando algo de sangre de la herida-

Me temo que eso será tu perdición -dijo Agnus serio- yo tengo algo por el cual luchar así que haré sentir un poco de mi fuerza -gritó levantando el brazo derecho y creó un torrente de agua, el agua solo se terminó convirtiendo en un torbellino y luego se congeló-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Esta es la verdadera esencia del agua, el hielo -Agnus solo estiró su brazo izquierdo abriendo su mano, el hielo se convirtió en fragmentos y avanzaron hacia Isaac, Isaac solo grito y terminó siendo golpeado por el hielo hasta que todo se cubrió de vapor, cuando el vapor Isaac estaba temblando herido, tenía un fragmento de hielo enterrado en el hombro derecho, tenía cortadas en las piernas y algunos fragmentos habían cortado en algunas partes de su cuerpo-

Veo que al cubrirte de fuego evitaste que el hielo te hiciera daño en los puntos vitales -dijo Agnus serio, Isaac cayó acostado al suelo cansado y derramando algo de sangre de su cuerpo- aquí no tenías esperanza, yo tenía una razón por la cual luchar, tu luchas por venganza y eso te destruirá, tu deseo maligno no es una causa justa, por eso perdiste -Isaac estaba cansado y respiraba agitado viendo como Agnus se alejaba-

 _Él tiene razón...yo no puedo...ganarle...por varios…años he tenido...una gran deseo…de venganza_ -pensó Isaac molesto- _Creo...que no podré...ganar...a menos..._ -recordó a Aira, solo recordó su sonrisa, su piel, su aroma y cada detalle de ella el solo verla sonreír en sus recuerdos lo hizo sentirse en calma, pero luego pensó en su madre y en su hermano menor, sus recuerdos pasaron al palacio de Jade, pensó en Po, Sai, Tom y Eagle sus amigos, pensó en la maestra Tigresa, recordó a Himiko, el beso, las pláticas y las veces que lo hizo sonreír, luego recordó a Lu y como sonreía siempre por el- _Creo que ya encontré...mi razón para luchar..._ -recordó a Hanabi y luego a Izanamy, cerró los ojos y un poder amarillo apareció en su cuerpo, solo se puso de pie un momento y sujeto la espada de los héroes que estaba en su cintura, la saco del estuche un momento y la sujetó con fuerza haciendo que soltara un brillo amarillo igual que uno de los ojos del dragón, en Japón Izanamy estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, solo abrió los ojos un poco y expulsó una energía dorada y rojiza-

 _Solo por un momento...préstame tu...poder...Padre..._ -Izanamy solo abrió más los ojos y la energía que rodeaba a Isaac aumento, Isaac abrió los ojos revelando unos ojos amarillos, Agnus solo se giró viendo que Isaac se había levantado cubierto por una aura amarilla brillante, Isaac solo grito un poco expulsando energía amarilla, que poco a poco se volvió verde Jade, Po se levantó de su estado de meditación y vio al cielo-

¿Izanamy? No...está energía...es diferente... ¿acaso es Isaac? -dijo Po sorprendido, Isaac termino cubierto de una coraza de energía sólida verde brillante, el pelo de su cabeza había quedo en una gran melena larga en puntas desde su cabeza hasta la cintura, tenía dos grandes mechones en su cabeza en forma de puntas, su cola era más larga y esponjada con el pelo en puntas, usaba un pantalón negro con cintas rojas en los tobillos, en los brazos tenía vendas rojas atadas a él, usaba una camisa color blanca con el cuello abierto en V de manga corta, tenía los bordes dorados, la camisa era larga que dejaba pasar una cola frontal entre sus piernas, con una segunda cola trasera, tenía una cinta roja brillante en la cintura por último en su frente tenía la banda roja con un dibujo del Ying y el Yang, Isaac solo estaba serio de brazos cruzados con la espada de los héroes en su funda-

¿Qué es está energía? -dijo Lu sorprendida viendo a la muralla viendo el brillo amarillo y verde Jade-

Se parece a la energía de mi modo Guardián -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- pero...

¿Otro Guerrero del Sol? -dijo Long sorprendido- No...esta energía es diferente parece mezclada, está energía es de... ¿Tôsan? -Isaac tomó la espada de los héroes y pasó su mano izquierda sobre la hoja haciendo que cambiara poco a poco, la espada se volvió larga, recta, de doble filo, la hoja parecía ser de un acero brillante y resistente con el dragón de Jade todavía en ella, el mango se volvió verde con una protección dorada-

Déjame mostrarte mi verdadero poder -dijo Isaac serio, solo lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía, Agnus solo salgo haciéndose a un lado, el ataque impacto con la gran muralla casi cortándola por la mitad, Agnus se asustó y se escuchó un sonido silbante, cuando se giró Isaac estaba detrás de el- y mi verdadera velocidad

¿Quién eres? -dijo Agnus sorprendido-

Soy Isaac, Isaac Shiba Shishui -dijo serio y de forma fría- El valor de mi padre y el corazón lleno de bondad de mi madre me dieron la vida, como el Ying y el Yang yo represento ambos lados -Isaac solo grito y lanzó un corte vertical con la espada liberando una onda de energía verde Jade, Agnus solo grito y fue lanzando a otro lado, se creó una cortina de humo y de ahí Agnus salió herido, en cambio Isaac estaba serio y de pie-

Ahora eres más fuerte -dijo Agnus sorprendido- ¿cómo puede ser? ¿Y sobre todo que es esa apariencia?

No sé qué me pasó pero te diré esto, yo pienso detener tus ambiciones -dijo Isaac serio, apuntó a Agnus con su espada quedándose quieto, solo dio un paso y se preparó para atacar con la espalda sujetándola con las dos manos, apareció gente Agnus preparándose para lanzar un corte vertical , Agnus se sorprendió y lanzó un corte atacando junto a Isaac creando un gran resplandor blanco, los dos solo gritaron y se alejaron del resplandor, Isaac apareció detrás de Agnus lanzando un corte en diagonal soltando energía pero Agnus solo se giró recibiendo el corte en el pecho quedando con una quemadura y una corta-

No puede...ser...-dijo Agnus sorprendido, solo vio en medio de la energía a Isaac, Isaac se estaba preparando para atacar pero Agnus se giró dándole una patada en el brazo e Isaac soltó la espada, Agnus solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Isaac le sujetó el puño con una mano, Isaac lo atrajo y le dio un golpe directo en la cara alejándolo un poco, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara, le dio otro golpe en el estómago en forma de gancho, Agnus solo se quejó e Isaac solo se giró dándole una patada en la cara con el talón, Agnus fue empujado con fuerza y se quedó de pie, Isaac salto sujetando la espada pero retrajo sus piernas y gruño lanzando una patada directo contra Agnus, la patada de Isaac le dio a Agnus en el pecho soltando una onda de choque verde Jade, Agnus se quedó sorprendido pero luego abrió la boca escupiendo sangre y su armadura se rompió, la fuerza del impacto lo alejó un poco y que cayera de rodillas escupiendo sangre-

Me...me...rompió...algunas costillas...-dijo Agnus escupiendo un poco de sangre, se puso de pie como pudo- pero aún no me rindo -levantó los brazos y entrelazo los dedos- no perderé contra ti, te congelare de ser necesario para cumplir con mi objetivo

Finalmente he comprendido que en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimiento hacia ella -dijo Isaac serio- ahora ya tengo mi razón por la cual luchar -el viento azotaba con fuerza dejando un ligero remolino en Agnus Isaac estaba serio- ¿esa es tu técnica final?

Así es ahora mismo té congelare por completo -dijo Agnus serio- pero primero dime ¿cuál es tu razón para luchar?

Proteger a los que me importan -dijo Isaac serio, la espada se cubrió de fuego verde jade igual que manos de Isaac-

Bien dicho -dijo Agnus sonriendo- ¡Con esto termina todo! -gritó y extendió los brazos liberando un gran corriente de aire congelado- ¡Remolino cero! -el remolino solo avanzo congelando todo lo que estuviera cerca-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Isaac grito lanzando un corte vertical liberando una onda de fuego color verde jade, el poder de ambos choco creando una colisión en el campo, el remolino estaba empujando pero el ataque de Isaac termino cortándolo por la mitad dejando el campo cubierto levemente de vapor, el ataque de Isaac se deshizo dejando el camino libre-

No puede ser...-dijo Agnus sorprendido, Isaac grito y apareció frente a Agnus con las manos retraídas en sus costillas del lado derecho, sus manos estaban cubiertas de fuego y su cuerpo cubierto de energía verde jade- No...No...

¡Estilo del Tigre! -Isaac grito- ¡Golpe de Palmas de fuego! -Isaac solo llego con él y extendió los brazos golpeando el pecho de Agnus con ambas manos, se liberó una gran onda de sonido donde Agnus terminó siendo arrastrado hasta que terminó siendo golpeado contra la gran muralla mientras Isaac estaba frente a él con los brazos extendidos, en la gran muralla apareció en medio de las rocas un agujero en forma de tigre rugiendo, la muralla no aguanto mucho y termino destruyéndose dejando que Agnus cayera en un agujero-

Me...derrotaste...-dijo Agnus agonizando un poco, Isaac camino frente a él volviendo a la normalidad, su ropa estaba destrozada pero cuerpo estaba ligeramente herido- eres realmente fuerte

Así que sigue vivo -dijo Isaac serio, relajo su cara un poco pasando a una cara y actitud más tranquila- ¿por qué me entreno si sabía que no lo ayudaría?

Porque pensé...que...me entenderías...y también...porque...si me...enfrentabas...sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento...militar...sería una pelea desigual...también poco...honorable...

Honor...-dijo Isaac calmado y cerró los ojos- mi razón no ha cambiado mucho...sólo se añadió algo más, mi maestra Tigresa tenía razón al final de cuentas...je...jeje jajaja -Isaac se reía un poco- parece ser que finalmente he comprendido que en mi corazón hay amor, jajaja y por ella...jaja

Sea cual...sea...tú razón esfuérzate...-dijo Agnus calmado, se sorprendió un momento al ver que Isaac lo estaba saludando con una inclinación-

Gracias por su entrenamiento y sus enseñanzas -dijo Isaac calmado-

Toma...mi...mano -Agnus extendió su mano derecha e Isaac la sujetó, en un momento los ojos de Isaac brillaron de color azul y se levantó sorprendido viendo a Agnus- te dejo...mi poder...y mi...voluntad...usa el hielo...cuando gustes...

Gracias Agnus -dijo Isaac calmado y cerró los ojos, después de eso, Long, Hanabi y Lu habían logrado detener a los soldados traidores, después de todo lo atentado Isaac había construido una tumba lejos de la muralla dejando el nombre de Agnus tallado en un pedazo de madera el cual estaba enterrado y de parado en un montón de arena excavada-

Aunque haya sido un traidor demostró tener honor y coraje al final, todo por el bien de China -dijo Mono calmado- ese sí fue un verdadero soldado al final -Isaac no dijo nada- ¿Quieres volver al palacio de Jade? Po estaría encantado de recibirte

Al final encontré mi razón para luchar -dijo Isaac calmado- quiero volver a casa...

Veo que Lu te ha cambiado mucho -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Lu solo sonrió un poco e Isaac soltó una leve risa-

Bueno volvamos a casa todos estarán un poco molestos contigo al principio pero creo que después de una leve platica todo será más fácil de entender -dijo Lu sonriendo, sujeto a Isaac de la mano y lo jaló con ella-

Hay no te me pegues tanto -dijo Isaac calmado-

Jajaja eso dos se llevarán muy bien -dijo Mono sonriendo, solo pudo ver a Lu y a Isaac caminando con los otros dos- tú representas dos mundos en un solo cuerpo, Luz y oscuridad, bien y mal, siempre en conflicto pero junto creando el control, hoy revelaste qué hay más en tu destino de lo que crees Isaac -Mono solo sonrió viendo a Isaac alejarse-


	40. Chapter 40

_**El club del Kung fu**_

En el palacio de Jade, Sai, Eagle, Kondo, Tom y Himiko estaban molestos viendo a Isaac el cual estaba junto a Lu, Hanabi y Long entrando al palacio-

¿Qué está haciendo Isaac aquí? -dijo Himiko molesta viendo a Isaac-

Bueno pues ya pidió disculpas y regreso al palacio de Jade para ser parte de él, de nuevo -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac solo se cruzó de brazos-

Lu no seas ingenua él nos puede traicionar de nuevo, él no es de confianza -dijo Kondo molesto-

No metas tus celos de nuevo Kondo, esto lo hace con buenas intenciones -dijo Lu calmada- anda diles -Isaac se acercó un poco y los vio-

Lo siento -dijo Isaac calmado, los demás estaban callados y un poco serios-

¿Y? -dijo Eagle molesta-

Y...eso es todo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso no es una disculpa -dijo Sai molesto- te fuiste pensando que querías ser más que solo ser parte del equipo, pensaste más en ti y tus necesidades

Sai tiene razón -dijo Himiko molesta- si no somos más que suficiente para ti en este palacio no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí -Lu bajo las orejas un poco sorprendida mientras Isaac solo mantenía su mirada sería- ¿por qué regresaste?

Porque tengo algo que proteger, tengo a quienes quiero ver y seguir mi promesa así como mi venganza es una parte importante -dijo Isaac serio, Himiko solo soltó un leve gruñido-

Nunca cambiaras esa manera de pensar tuya ¿verdad? -dijo Himiko molesta- ¿qué tan importante es esa venganza? ¿Qué te hace impulsarte para tomar ese camino? -Isaac solo entrecerró más los ojos y apretó los puños-

No te lo diré -dijo Isaac molesto- hice una promesa hace tiempo, la cumpliré, perdí algo importante, sé que jamás podré recuperarlo aunque cumpla mi venganza, pero al menos sé que cuando la haya cumplido ese algo será libre

No entiendo lo que dices -dijo Himiko molesta- ¿qué es ese "algo"?

No lo entenderías -dijo Isaac calmado- tu jamás has sentido tanto odio ni dolor en tu vida, dudo mucho que llegues a entenderlo -Himiko solo lo vio confundida mientras Isaac estaba viéndola directo a los ojos, Himiko ya no podía decir nada-

Bueno, bueno ya dejen las peleas para después -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac lo vio y se sorprendió un momento de ver a Tigresa con el vientre más grande y en una silla de ruedas empujada por Po, a un lado de ellos estaba Luceli y su hijo mejor- vaya que bueno que ya volvieron

Mamá -Isaac se acercó y Luceli le dio un ligero abrazo-

Me alegro que hayas vuelto -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Isaac solo asintió y le regresó el abrazo, Yuki solo se acercó y estiro sus brazos-

Claro también te extrañé pequeño hombrecito -dijo Isaac sonriendo y cargo a Yuki para ponerlo en su hombro derecho-

Me alegra que hayas regresado hermano -dijo Yuki sonriendo, Isaac asintió y lo bajo con cuidado para acercarse a Tigresa-

Maestra -dijo Isaac preocupado, se arrodilló y bajo la cabeza- lo lamento mucho -Tigresa se sorprendió un momento- lamento mucho haberme ido y hacerle una falta de respeto a todas sus enseñanzas -los demás estaban sorprendidos escuchando eso, Kajo y Sparks estaban viendo todo en la entrada del palacio, sorprendidos-

No tienes que pedir perdón Isaac, se lo que sentiste en ese momento -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Isaac levanto la cabeza pero Tigresa le froto la cabeza dejándolo levemente sorprendido- además Mono ya me contó lo que hiciste en la gran muralla, en parte creo que deberían darte las gracias si no hubieras ido quizás China estaría en guerra ahora

¿Qué pasó en la gran muralla? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Aparentemente el general en turno quería conquistar China bajo un concepto falso de justicia -dijo Hanabi calmada- Isaac y Mono sospechaban de la traición, Isaac logró derrotar al general Agnus

¡¿Al general Agnus?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos menos Lu, Po, Tigresa, Hanabi y Long-

Pero el general Agnus es el Guerrero más fuerte de toda la armada Imperial -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Eso debe ser una mentira nadie ha podido ni siquiera darle un golpe -dijo Tom asustado-

Pero...pero... ¿cómo lo logró? -dijo Eagle sorprendida, todos vieron a Isaac el cual solo estaba callado- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

No lo creo debe ser mentira -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Yo si lo creo estaba ahí, el líbero una extra energía amarilla y así logró derrotar al general -dijo Long serio- dinos ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

No lo sé -dijo Isaac calmado- solo recuerdo que estaba peleando y cuando mes me di cuenta había invocado una energía extraña

No era cualquier energía -dijo Po calmado y todos lo vieron- si hasta este lugar la pude sentir, esa energía era la energía de Izanamy ¿o me equivoco Long?

Si tienes razón, pude sentir la energía de tôsan en medio de la pelea -dijo Long calmado-

Es cierto pude sentir la energía de un segundo Guerrero del Sol -dijo Hanabi sería-

Bueno eso no me sorprendiera la verdad -dijo Luceli calmada- como bien saben Isaac es hijo de Izanamy, Izanamy tenía más o menos la edad de Isaac cuando lo nombraron Guerrero del Sol, cuando un Guardián alcanza el estado de Modo Guardián y logra reproducirse sus hijos adquieren una energía similar al Modo Guardián, lo mismo pasa con Lu, Long, Hanabi y Sparks ustedes son hijos de Guardianes que lograron hacerse más fuertes, puede que incluso Long sea el más fuerte hasta Sparks también

Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que todos ellos pueden ser Guardianes sin la necesidad de las gemas? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Así es, es algo que llamamos Guardián artificial -dijo Po sonriendo- pero en el caso de Long no entiendo porque pero él ha demostrado un gran control de un poder oscuro

Eso es porque tôsan me dio su energía cuando estaba por nacer, los niños de Guardianes necesitan energía de sus padres -dijo Long calmado- y creo que no fui el único que la recibió, Isaac la recibió en medio combate, bien basta de cháchara vamos demuéstrame esa energía

¿Qué dices? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Vamos quiero ver esa energía amarilla y verde -dijo Long serio-

Muy bien entonces tengamos un combate -dijo Isaac serio, camino lentamente y se alejó de los demás, Po solo golpeó el suelo con su bastón y creo un escudo amarillo para los demás-

Creo que vamos a ver algo increíble -dijo Luceli sonriendo- están a punto de ver algo bueno

¿Listo? -dijo Long serio-

Cuando quieras -dijo Isaac serio, Long comenzó a gritar un poco, Isaac solo sujeto la espada y emitió un ligero grito, los dos se cubrieron de energía, las marcas de Long se volvieron rojas, sus ojos ganaron un ligero brillo rojizo y en su espalda se formaron alas hechas de fuego, Long solo grito un poco haciendo que el fuego aumentará de tamaño, Isaac gritaba cubriéndose de energía amarilla hasta que se deshizo mostrando su camisa blanca, bandas rojas y su pantalón negro, todos lo vieron sorprendidos emitiendo un ligero grito-

¿Ese...ese...es Isaac? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Increíble...su...cuerpo...sufrió...una gran transformación -dijo Tom sorprendido, Kondo solo estaba abriendo la boca hasta tocar el suelo mientras emitía unos extraños sonidos-

Casi parece un Guardián -dijo Sparks sorprendido- pero ¿por qué tiene esa apariencia?

Es más importante ¿cómo fue que logró cambiar la apariencia de la espada? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Hanabi estaba seria y de brazos cruzados, Lu se sonrojó levemente igual que Himiko y Kajo, las tres estaban viendo el traje de Isaac igual que la energía que estaba expulsando-

Oigan...no sé...ustedes pero el sé...ve más -dijo Lu sonrojado y sonriendo-

No estoy...admitiendo nada...pero Isaac se ve...muy asombroso -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

Está muy guapo -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Y se ve mejor sin camisa -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada, las hembras solo siguieron viendo a Isaac-

¡¿Qué tal?! -Luceli gritó sonriendo- ¡¿Ya ven que todo lo que les dije era cierto?! -todos la vieron sorprendidos- ¡Y eso no es todo porque están a punto de ver algo realmente asombroso así que véanlo con mucha atención! -todos asintieron sorprendidos y un poco nerviosos-

Ven -dijeron los dos serios, Isaac tomó la espada y avanzó corriendo, Long solo grito y creo una espada de energía carmesí, los dos chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, los dos gruñeron hasta que Isaac lanzó un golpe vertical, Long solo colocó su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe, empujó levemente a Isaac y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo, Long avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Isaac solo le respondió lanzando otro corte en diagonal liberando energía, los dos ataques chocaron causando un destello y una ligera explosión, Long salió saltando hacia atrás mientras que Isaac había salto, lanzó dos corte cruzados liberando ondas de energía, Long solo concentro fuego en la hoja de su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando el fuego, los ataques chocaron causando una nube de humo, Isaac cayó en picada lanzando un corte vertical con la espada, Long solo levanto la espada y la sujeto con sus dos manos, el ataque lo golpeó con fuerza haciendo que sus pies se enteraran un poco en el suelo, Long lo empujó de nuevo e Isaac se alejó quedando de pie, Long avanzó rápido lanzando un corte horizontal Isaac se alejó y Long lo siguió lanzando un corte vertical, Isaac lo detuvo lanzando un corte en diagonal con la espada, Isaac levanto sus brazos lanzando un corte vertical, Long solo colocó su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el corte, se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal, Isaac se defendió pero fue empujado por la fuerza de Long-

Kong grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando fuego, Isaac sacó sus garras y lanzó un golpe de gancho al aire liberando un torrente de agua del suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando el agua se congeló formando un muro de hielo que se deshizo por el ataque de fuego, Long estaba sonriendo igual que Isaac, los dos volvieron a avanzar chocando sus espadas, Long solo giro su espada y le dio un golpe al mango de la espada de Isaac haciendo que la soltara, Isaac solo se sorprendió y Long le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se quejara, Long avanzó de nuevo lanzando varios golpes pero Isaac levantaba los brazos defendiéndose, Isaac grito y lanzó una patada hacia el pero Long solo salto dos veces hacia atrás e Isaac lo espero-

¿Qué harás sin la espada? -dijo Long sonriendo-

No necesito de la espada para pelear -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac avanzó corriendo lanzó un golpe y Long solo levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Long lanzó un golpe con el codo pero Isaac lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, los dos lanzaron un rodillazo pero solo juntaron sus rodillas y se alejaron, Long avanzó y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el mentón, le dio un golpe de gacho al estómago y estaba por darle una patada pero Isaac le sujetó la pierna con su mano derecha, le sujetó la camisa del pero con una mano y lo levanto para estrellarlo en el suelo de espaldas, Long solo grito liberando fuego e Isaac salió empujó por el fuego, Long lanzó un golpe con ambos puños e Isaac solo golpeó el suelo liberando un muro de hielo-

¿Solo te sabes defender con el hielo? -dijo Long sonriendo, detuvo el ataque pero el muro de hielo se rompió y los fragmentos avanzaron hacia el-

¡También se puede usar así! -Isaac grito serio y Long se cruzó de brazos creando una cubierta de fuego en su cuerpo, los fragmentos solo se deshicieron e Isaac apareció a la derecha de Long, Long se sorprendió e Isaac le dio una patada en la cara, Long se quejó pero solo se quedó ahí y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago, los dos solo se quedaron de pie e Isaac lanzó un golpe igual que Long, los dos sujetaron el puño del otro con una de sus manos, los dos estaban forcejeando gruñendo un poco hasta que expulsaron energía, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras el lugar temblaba levemente-

Es sorpréndete es como si los dos estuvieran igualados -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Es difícil decir cuál de los dos podría ganar -dijo Eagle sorprendida, Hanabi estaba callada pero solo sonrió un poco viendo la pelea, en el techo del palacio estaba Izanamy sentado viendo la pelea, Isaac y Long gruñeron hasta que Long le dio un golpe a Isaac en la cara e Isaac le regresó el golpe en la cara a Long, los dos comenzaron a lanzar varios golpes entre los dos, Isaac agachaba la cabeza y lanzaba un golpe de gancho, Long lo esquivo haciendo la cabeza a un lado y lanzó dos golpes, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que comenzaron a lanzar patadas, Isaac lanzando una patada pero Long levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque y lanzó dos golpes directos, Isaac bajo la cabeza y levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo un golpe, los dos siguieron peleando de forma de forma rápida mientras sus golpes soñaban con fuerza-

Vaya creo que tengo un deja vu -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa solo estaba sorprendida hasta que Isaac y Long se dieron un golpe en la dará entre los dos, los dos se alejaron respirando agitados y sonriendo-

Me siento muy bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo- no sé porque pero me siento muy feliz de tener una pelea contigo, me siento emocionado de pelear

Lo mismo digo -dijo Long sonriendo- eso que sientes es lo mismo que sienten todos los Shiba, eso es la emoción que recorre nuestros cuerpos al sentir que peleamos contra alguien fuerte -los dos expulsaron energía de sus cuerpos- ahora te mostraré una técnica muy buena -Long se agachó un poco y extendió los brazos juntando sus muñecas-

Esa postura -dijo Po serio-

Ka me -dijo Long sonriendo y retrajo sus manos a las costillas del lado derecho-

¿Qué está haciendo Long? -dijo Tom confundido-

Parece que usara una técnica especial -dijo Lu confundida-

Ha Me -dijo Long sonriendo y en sus manos se formó una esfera roja-

¡Ah ya entendí! -Isaac grito y retrajo las manos a la altura de su cara juntando los nudillos de una mano en palma de la otra, forma una esfera de color amarilla y un ligero contorno morado, los dos estaban expulsando más energía haciendo sus ataques un poco más grandes-

¡Ha! -Long gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando un rayo rojo de energía-

¡Cañón Galáctico! -Isaac extendió los brazos liberando un rayo de energía amarillo con ligero brillo morado, los dos ataques chocaron causando una esfera de colisión entre los dos, el escudo de Po brillo un poco mientras los demás gritaron sorprendidos, entre los dos el ataque estaba aumentando de tamaño, el lugar estaba temblando hasta que la colisión termino explotando y los dos lados estaban calmados sin sufrir daño-

Sorprendente...-dijo Sai impactado, Tigresa solo sonrió un poco igual que Luceli-

Por un momento pensé que iban a destruir el palacio -dijo Lu sorprendida, todos estaban callados viendo que Long Isaac comenzaron a reír un poco- ¿Y ahora porque se ríen?

Felicidades tu poder es muy bueno -dijo Long sonriendo-

Lo mismo digo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- me siento muy feliz de pelear contra un Guardián, aunque lo sea un novato -los dos solo sonrieron mostrando los dientes y comenzaron a expulsar más energía de sus cuerpos-

Es momento de ver cuál es el límite de esa transformación -dijo Long sonriendo- vamos muéstrame esa voluntad -expulsó más energía creando una ruta roja brillante-

Con mucho gusto, yo también quiero ver cuál es el límite de este estado -dijo Isaac sonriendo creando una aura amarilla con tonos verdes Jade, los dos estaban gritando un poco-

¿Llegar a sus límites? -dijo Kajo sorprendida- está bien creo que esto si llegará a ser emocionante

Yo también quiero ver que pasara -dijo Sparks sonriendo, los demás estaban callados hasta que Po solo lanzó un golpe al suelo-

Es suficiente -dijo Po sonriendo y los dos alumnos lo vieron sorprendidos- esa fue una buena muestra de sus habilidades, pero Isaac aún no te has acostumbrado a esta transformación así que sugiero que entrenes un poco más para perfeccionarla y dominarla, si la fuerzas demasiado no sabemos qué efectos pueda tener en ti

Entendido -dijo Isaac serio, Long solo suspiro y volvió a la normalidad-

Que molesto justo cuando la pelea se estaba poniendo emocionante -dijo Long algo irritado-

No sé ustedes pero ya lo perdone -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Si ¿alguien más piensa que si lo enfrentamos nos hará puré? -dijo Tom nervioso-

Creo que es mejor perdonarlo -dijo Sai nervioso-

Tal vez fue emocionante pero eso aún no quita que nos debe una disculpa -dijo Himiko molesta y se retiró caminando, Isaac solo suspiro y tomó la espada para volver a la normalidad, los dos machos se alejaron un poco y cuando vieron que estaban solos Isaac sonrío y sujeto a Long del hombro-

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Long calmado-

¿Kong que te parece si terminamos nuestro encuentro más tarde en un lugar para combates? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Te escucho con gusto -dijo Long sonriendo-

Te veo más tarde en la noche y vamos a ir a un lugar divertido dónde no nos interrumpirán -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Me parece bien -dijo Long sonriendo y los dos chocaron el puño para retirarse, más tarde esa noche Isaac estaba saliendo de la casa de su madre-

Ya me voy mamá regresare más tarde -dijo Isaac calmado-

Está bien hijo cuídate y gana -dijo Luceli sonriendo levantando el puño derecho sujetando uno de sus músculos, Isaac asintió sonriendo y se fue corriendo para ir a la aldea, Luceli suspiró y cerró los ojos-

Se ve que lo educaste bien -Luceli abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta sorprendida para ver a Izanamy detrás de ella, él estaba callado y de brazos cruzados-

 _ **(Blood history Accel World music)**_

I...Iza...Izanamy -dijo Luceli muy asustada- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? -Izanamy se acercó pero parecía que Luceli temblaba de miedo con solo verlo-

Alguien me regreso mis recuerdos -dijo Izanamy serio- además noto que en ti ya hay energía azul, eso solo pasa cuando alguien ya no tiene poderes de luz, así que supongo que hiciste un trato con Izanagi por tus poderes y mis recuerdos -Luceli solo se sorprendió un poco-

Está bien supongo que mereces una explicación -dijo Luceli un poco asustada- la verdad es

Que no la quiero -dijo Izanamy serio dejando sorprendida a Luceli- sé muy bien que no eras feliz conmigo solo porque no podía darte la vida que deseabas, te fuiste, alejaste a mi hijo de mí y lo hiciste que creciera con un odio hacia mi -Luceli solo apretó los puños molesta-

¿Acaso has venido a reclamarme? -dijo Luceli molesta- si es así te diré que no tienes nada que decir

Solo vine a darte las gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado y Luceli lo vio-

¿Las gracias porque? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Porque sin ti no me hubiera vuelto a reunir con Anya ni mis hijas, las niñas estaban buscándome pero yo di con ellas, ella me dieron mucha felicidad antes, durante y después de la Guerra, cuando me abandonaste me dejaste libre de cualquier responsabilidad pero a cambio me diste un deber, hacerme fuerte fue mi meta y sin darme cuenta eso me acerco más a mi esposa actual -dijo Izanamy calmado- ahora estoy casado y tengo mi familia, la guerra se terminó y Japón ya no necesita de mi

Pero yo te abandone ¿cómo puedes darme las gracias por eso? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Ya te perdoné y a cambio me diste una familia pero aún no te perdono el haberme alejado de Isaac -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero al verlo en acción me di cuenta que con o sin mi presencia él es bueno y todo es gracias a ti nada más lamento haberme perdido su vida

Entiendo -dijo Luceli un poco deprimida- con la guerra me olvidaste, abandonaste tus sentimientos por mí y terminaste con otra hembra, me doy cuenta que jamás fui tan importante para ti como pensaba

Si lo fuiste, tal vez si no te hubieras ido las cosas habrían sido diferentes -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo sacrifique mis recuerdos más importantes para protegerte a ti y al mundo, si protegía al mundo también te protegía y a Isaac en el proceso, te busque por todos lados por meses pero jamás di contigo, lo intente de verdad pero supuse que no querías ser encontrada, je hasta pensé que no querías regresar conmigo por miedo y que me llegabas a odiar

No te odio -dijo Luceli calmada- yo jamás te odie, todos los días he estado pensando en ti, no hay ni un solo momento en el que no me pregunte como hubieran sido las cosas si me decisión hubiera sido otra pero el mundo te necesitaba y tú necesitabas al Guerrero del Sol, jamás pensé que tu cambiarías al final

Si el mundo necesito al Guerrero del Sol pero ese deber le pertenece a alguien más -dijo Izanamy calmado- si pudiera cambiar todo el pasado solo cambiaría una cosa y eso es el haberte dejado ir -Luceli lo vio a los ojos sorprendida y un poco deprimida, ella se acercó un poco tratando de besarlo pero Izanamy solo desvío la cabeza- lo lamento pero...

Si...ya pasó mucho tiempo...y tienes a otra -dijo Luceli deprimida, Izanamy solo tomo algo de su gabardina y se lo dio a Luceli, era una caja rectangular algo larga- ¿qué es esto?

Es un regalo, el cumpleaños de Isaac es mañana -dijo Izanamy calmado y Luceli abrió la caja- es algo que pedí poco antes de irte, te lo iba a dar cuando estuviera listo -Luceli lo abrió y vio un retrato de ella e Izanamy mientras ella cargaba a Isaac en su brazos, Isaac en el retrato era un bebé todavía pero estaba sonriendo extendiendo los brazos, mientras Izanamy y Luceli sonreían viendo al frente-

Es hermoso -dijo Luceli sonriendo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- gracias -Izanamy asintió- ¿que pasara con Isaac? Él ya te conoce y yo...le llene la cabeza de ideas erróneas

Descuida algún día lo entenderá todo -dijo Izanamy calmado- he visto que en el futuro Isaac entrenará conmigo pero el me buscara por cuenta propia, usando llegue ese momento espero que estés a su lado -camino un poco y le dio la espalda a Luceli- solo puedo apoyarlo con eso

Gracias -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy asintió- espero que la mentalidad de nu sido hijo cambie así tú y el pueden volver a verse como padre e hijo

Yo también lo espero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- dile que dije Feliz cumpleaños

Claro -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy se retiró, en el Valle Isaac y Long estaban caminando-

Oye Isaac llevamos media hora caminando ¿a dónde me llevas? -dijo Long confundido-

Esto es algo que me gusta hacer y también es secreto así que no le vayas a decir nada a los maestros ni a los demás en especial a Lu Ann ni a Himiko -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Entiendo pero aún no me dices nada -dijo Long confundido, Isaac y Long llegaron a una casa algo pequeña e Isaac golpeó la puerta para ver que abrieron una pequeña ventana frente a él-

Contraseña -dijo una voz de un macho un poco áspera-

Club prohibido Kung fu -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la ventana se cerró pero la puerta se abrió- sígueme -Long e Isaac entraron por la puerta y bajaron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecía una arena de combate, había un ring redondo dónde estaban muchos animales reunidos, parecía un estadio tan grande para cientos de personas-

¡Waaaou! ¿Qué es este lugar? -dijo Long sorprendido y sonriendo-

Bienvenido al club del Kung fu -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos bajaron por unas escaleras y se acercaron a una leopardo hembra que estaba descansando en una silla- hola Ming te traje carne nueva -La leopardo abrió los ojos mostrando que eran de un color verde y vio a Long-

El parece fuerte ya sabes la rutina guapo -dijo Ming sonriendo-

Entendido -dijo Isaac sonriendo, a un lado de la felina estaba un grupo de papeles dónde Isaac escribió su nombre y el de Long-

Vaya qué bonito lugar es aquí, pero ¿exactamente que es esto del club del Kung fu? -dijo Long confundido-

Somos un grupo de personas a las que les gusta practicar el Kung, aquí hacemos entrenamientos y peleas de entrenamiento, mis padres iniciaron este club hace muchos años pero cuando iniciaron su viaje me dejaron a mi a cargo hace un año -dijo Ming sonriendo- Isaac ha venido aquí desde que llegó al valle es el mejor peleador de todos

Si y está noche hay lucha libre -dijo Isaac sonriendo- así que te traje para divertirnos sin que nadie nos moleste a parte podrás luchar contra otros 40 peleadores

Este lugar es lo máximo ¿en dónde firmo? -dijo Long sonriendo, Ming le dio una hoja y Long escribió su nombre-

Bien Long Shiba esperamos que no mandes a nadie al hospital, en serio no tenemos seguro médico aquí -dijo Ming sonriendo y Long asintió-

Lo reconozco Isaac si sabes dónde está la diversión -dijo Long sonriendo, los dos subieron al ring notando que había muchos animales Del Valle en él, gansos, conejos, cocodrilos, leopardos y rinocerontes pero entre todos estaba Himiko en la zona sur-

Bien Himiko has venido a este lugar a relajarte y a dejar de pensar en Isaac -dijo Himiko calmada- vamos a pelear

¡Muy bien escuchen está noche tenemos amas de 62 participantes por el premio de 1200 yuanes! ¡Las reglas son sencillas no se permiten el uso de armas, solo pelea a puño limpio, si el oponente ya no puede pelear más será descalificado lo mismo pasa si sale de la plataforma! -Ming gritó sonriendo y los que estaban viendo la plataforma estaban sonriendo- el último que quede de pie gana, el uso de los elementos está permitido, así ¡El torneo...Comienza! -los peleadores gritaron y avanzaron corriendo y gritando-

¡Que inicie! -gritó Long sonriendo igual que Isaac, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe, Isaac sé topo con un leopardo de las nieves el cual se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Isaac lanzó una patada y le dio al leopardo en el hombro, Long saltó esquivando un golpe, solo se giró y le dio un golpe a un conejo en la cara, se escuchó un grito detrás de él y Long lanzó una patada hacia atrás dándole a un ganso en el cuerpo, Himiko solo grito y lanzó dos golpes soltando dos rayos negros golpeando a dos conejos frente a ella, Isaac estaba presionando al leopardo con sus golpes, dl leopardo se estaba quejando pero Isaac salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo de la plataforma-

Uno ya quedo fuera solo quedan 61 -dijo Ming sonriendo, Isaac grito y avanzó corriendo golpeando a un conejo en la cara tirándolo al suelo, lo sujetó de una pierna y lo lanzó fuera de la plataforma- ahora solo quedan 60 -Long gritó y extendió los brazos disparando fuego de sus manos, frente a él estaba un rinoceronte, el rinoceronte sujeto el ataque de Long con sus brazos, el ataque de Long explotó y el rinoceronte cayó al suelo inconsciente- un rinoceronte ha quedó fuera de combate solo quedan 59 -Long sonrió y avanzó corriendo, saltó y cayó en picada dándole una patada a un cocodrilo en el pecho, el cocodrilo se quejó y cayó de rodillas, Long se quedó de pie en guardia y el cocodrilo se levantó, el cocodrilo avanzó de nuevo lanzando dos golpes pero Long los esquivo moviendo el cuerpo, el cocodrilo se giró lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Long solo lo sujetó con sus manos-

¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! -dijo el cocodrilo molesto, Long gritó y comenzó a girar, se detuvo y lo lanzó con fuerza hasta estrellarlo contra la pared-

Tenemos a un cocodrilo fuera ya tenemos 58 -dijo Ming sonriendo, Long sonrió un poco y se escuchó una explosión, Long vio como Himiko había lanzado a cuatro fuera de la plataforma- ahora quedan 54

Vaya que si es buena -dijo Long serio- pero yo soy mejor

Ahora solo quedan 49 -dijo Ming sonriendo-

¡Hay por favor! -Long gritó sorprendido- mejor me doy prisa -avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe contra un conejo en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada a un ganso en el cuerpo, Isaac grito y le dio un golpe a un leopardo en el estómago, el leopardo se quejó e Isaac le dio una patada de talón en la cara, Himiko solo avanzó y lanzo un golpe dándole a un rinoceronte, un rinoceronte salto y estaba cayendo de panza hacia ella-

¡Panzazo! -gritó el rinoceronte sonriendo pero Himiko levantó los brazos deteniendo el cuerpo del rinoceronte, solo grito y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de la plataforma-

Je no me molestes -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se escucharon los gritos de otros más-

Ya solo quedan 43 -dijo Ming sonriendo, Long gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego golpeando a otros frente a él- quedan 38 -Isaac solo grito y liberó su técnica del cañón galáctico causando una explosión- quedan 34

¡Jajaja jamás me había divertido tanto! -dijo Long riendo, saltó hacia atrás esquivando un golpe y le dio una patada a un ganso en la cara tirándolo de la plataforma- bien

Yo también me estoy divirtiendo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, levantó la mano derecha deteniendo el golpe de un rinoceronte, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, se giró y le dio una patada tirándolo de la arena- no sé porque pero me emoción más y más, quiero seguir peleando hasta ya no poder más

Yo también comparto la misma emoción -dijo Long sonriendo, los dos avanzaron contra otros más, Isaac le dio una patada a un ganso tirándolo de la arena hasta que una leopardo hembra apareció frente a disparando dos esferas de energía azul clara-

¡Usare mi mejor técnica contra ti! -dijo la felina sonriendo y avanzó de un paso hacia Isaac extendiendo el dedo derecho de su mano, Isaac se quedó en guardia esperando el ataque, cuando se dio cuenta la felina estaba rosando su pecho con su dedo, lo siguió pasando acariciando su pecho e Isaac estaba algo serio- vaya eres muy fuerte -dijo la felina sonriendo- no quiero que alguien tan fuerte como tú me lastimara, te prometo que si me dejas ganar te daré una buena recompensa está noche -se acercó tratando de besar a Isaac pero Isaac solo soltó un leve gruñido y la hizo a un lado-

Fuera de mi vista -dijo Isaac serio y avanzó hacia un cocodrilo- eso ha sido patético

 _Mi técnica más poderosa no ha funcionado... ¿pero quién rayos es este tipo?_ -pienso la felina sorprendida- _¿cómo puede haber un sujeto que no caiga en mis encantos?_ -Isaac estaba peleando contra un cocodrilo y la felina grito extendiendo los brazos disparando esferas de su elemento, Isaac se defendió usando al cocodrilo como escudo, solo lo hizo a un lado y lo saco de la plataforma-

Maldito -dijo la felina molesta, Isaac solo avanzó y extendió el brazo derecho-

Eres muy débil -dijo Isaac serio y disparo un brillo morado de sus manos haciendo que la felina saliera de la plataforma-

Y con esto ya nos quedan 18 -dijo Ming sonriendo- ¿quiénes serán los siguientes? -Isaac solo se giró lanzando una patada pero Himiko fue quien la detuvo-

Pero... ¿Qué? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¡¿Tu aquí?! -Himiko gritó sorprendida, los dos dieron un salto y quedaron en guardia- ah justo me estaba relajando

Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué haces aquí Himiko? -dijo Isaac serio-

Simplemente vengo a relajarme, ¿ya tienes tu disculpa? -dijo Himiko molesta, Isaac solo levanto una ceja confundido- tal vez lo demás te hayan disculpado pero yo no, aún espero una disculpa de verdad no una falsa y sin emociones

Ya sabes que no soy muy abierto con las emociones -dijo Isaac serio, los dos se quedaron en guardia- Long te dejo a los demás tengo asuntos que atender aquí

Hay otra pelea de enamorados, que aburrido, bien pero me debes una pelea más tarde -dijo Long sonriendo y se fue corriendo hacia el grupo de animales, Isaac y Himiko estaban serios viéndose de frente, en otro lado Po estaba sirviendo te a Izanamy, los dos estaban sentados en frente del palacio-

Ya veo así que recuerdas todo que bien -dijo Po calmado-

Si pero eso no importa ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado y le dio un sorbo al te- entonces ¿cómo es Isaac aquí en el palacio?

Pues me recuerda mucho a Tigresa, serio, frio, calculador pero tiene un fuerte orgullo, se esfuerza mucho por sus metas y no de se detiene -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy solo sonrió un poco y asintió- también creo que tiene una atracción por una de mis hijas

¿De verdad? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Po asintió- apuesto que debe ser Himiko en la fiesta los vi muy unidos

Yo creo que Lu debe ser la indicada porque me recuerda a como éramos Tigresa y yo, no se quizás en el futuro puede que una de mis hijas y tu hijo se unan en matrimonio -dijo Po sonriendo- entonces seré abuelito -Izanamy solo soltó una leve risa, los dos siguieron rindo un poco mientras en la plataforma Himiko e Isaac estaban peleando con fuerza, los dos estaban intercambiando golpes pero Himiko era más rápida que Isaac, Himiko le dio tres golpes a Isaac en el estómago, se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Himiko avanzó corriendo hacia el pero Isaac levanto las piernas lanzando una patada dándole a Himiko en el estómago, Himiko se quejó y se alejó, Isaac avanzó de nuevo hacia ella y los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida hasta que Isaac le dio una patada a Himiko en su estómago, Himiko le dio un golpe en la cara a Isaac haciendo que se quejara-

¡¿Por qué quieres que me disculpe si ya lo hice?! -dijo Isaac confundido peleando rápido contra Himiko, Himiko levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y le dio un golpe al mentón a Isaac-

¡Porque me dolió que te hayas ido solo por venganza! ¡No te despediste! ¡No solo fuiste cruel con mi hermana también lo fuiste conmigo! -Himiko gritó molesta lanzando varios golpes mientras Isaac levantaba los brazos deteniendo los golpes y lanzo uno pero Himiko lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago tirándolo al suelo e Isaac de levanto tosiendo un poco- ¿tú crees que no sentí cuando te fuiste? Nos abandonaste por ir tras algo tan tonto como una venganza o solo por fuerza -Himiko bajo la mirada un momento y suspiro- ¿realmente no te importamos ni un poco? ¿Realmente no te importo?

Claro que si solo...que...solo que -dijo Isaac un poco molesto viendo a otro lado-

¿Solo que que? -dijo Himiko molesta- dímelo ya

Si me importas pero no puedo permitirme perder un equipo de nuevo -dijo Isaac calmado- mataron a mis amigos frente a mí, a todos y cada uno, toda mi familia -Himiko se sorprendió un momento- el solo la idea de perderlos a ustedes también me duele, no me despedí porque nadie me quería ver, pensaba que si me despreciaban sería más fácil renunciar al palacio, además aunque Rasel apareciera en el palacio jamás podría pedirles que lo enfrentarán para terminaran como mi otro equipo

Isaac lo que sientes es normal -dijo Himiko calmada, lo sujetó de un hombro y la hizo verla- te hace ser humano, es normal tener miedo, es normal sentirse inseguro, pero ten confianza en nosotros, todos somos un equipo ahora, somos una familia, tu familia -Himiko sonrió un poco e Isaac la vio sorprendido-

Lo siento...de verdad -dijo Isaac intranquilo y Himiko asintió, los dos estaban sonriendo, se estaban acercando un poco más-

¡Si se van a besar háganlo! -Long gritó sonriendo sujetando a un conejo y un ganso con sus brazos justo del cuello, saltó y cayó sentado aplastando la cabeza de los dos en el suelo, Himiko e Isaac solo rieron un poco avergonzados-

Himiko lo siento -dijo Isaac sonriendo, le froto la mejilla derecha un poco y la atrajo hacia el-

¿Por qué? -dijo Himiko levemente sonrojada, levantó los labios para darle un beso mientras cerraba los ojos-

Por esto -dijo Isaac sonriendo y la empujo, Himiko se sorprendió y cayó sentada en el suelo- lo siento pero bajaste la guardia, la disculpa fue real

¡Oh eres un...timador! -Himiko se molestó un poco y se cruzó de brazos-

Es una treta tesoro -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko solo sonrió un poco y vio como Isaac y Long estaban solos en la plataforma- bien Long estoy listo

Claro que si -dijo Long sonriendo- sabes es gracioso crecí rodeado de chicas, me torturaron de tales maneras que no quiero recordar -Isaac solo levanto las orejas sorprendido- pero hoy siento que eh encontrado un amigo casi un hermano

Lo mismo siento -dijo Isaac sonriendo- entonces vamos a dejarlo dónde estábamos

¡Usemos todo el poder hasta el límite! -los dos gritaron sonriendo expulsando más energía y avanzaron lanzando un golpe, después de un rato Himiko estaba caminando molesta con Isaac y Long heridos y con el peleo quemado-

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Los dos son unos idiotas destruyeron todo el lugar! -Himiko gritó un poco molesta y los dos estaban sonriendo-

Fue divertido lo mejor que se haya visto en años -dijo Long sonriendo-

Si yo jamás me había divertido tanto -dijo Isaac sonriendo- me duele la cara de tanto reír -siguieron caminando hasta que Isaac suspiro- _**I never thought that it'd be so simple but**_

 _ **I found the way i found the way**_ -Long comenzó a cantar e Isaac se detuvo y lo vio- ¿qué?

¿Conoces la canción? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Es una de mis favoritas -dijo Long sonriendo, Himiko los vio a ambos levantando una ceja-

Me siento rara -dijo Himiko confundida-

 _ **I always thought that it'd be too crazy but**_ -Isaac comenzó a cantar y Long lo siguió chasqueando los dedos- _**I found a way, I found a way**_ -los dos caminaron cantando y sonriendo mientras Himiko los seguía- _**If you open up your mind**_ -los dos cantaron sonriendo elevando la voz y luego la bajaron- _**See what's inside**_ -los dos bajaron la voz sonriendo-

¿Cómo hacen eso? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

 _ **It's gonna take some time to realize**_ -los dos cantaron con fuerza sonriendo y comenzaron a correr subiendo los escalones- _**But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find**_ -Isaac canto con fuerza subiendo más adelante mientras Long se reía un poco y Himiko sonrió viendo a Isaac algo feliz- _ **Over your shoulder you know that, I told you I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down**_ -los dos cantaron sonriendo llegando hasta la cima mientras Himiko se reía un poco mirando a los dos- _ **So just turn around**_

 _ **Uuuuuu uuuuuuuuu**_ -Long cantó sonriendo de forma aguda- cantó maravilloso -Isaac se estaba riendo un poco-

Jamás te había escuchado reír Isaac -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No lo suelo hacer a menudo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los tres entraron por la puerta principal solo para toparse con Izanamy y Po hablando- padre...

Tôsan -dijo Long sonriendo, se acercó e Izanamy lo recibió tallándose la cabeza- oye no hagas eso me hace sentir pequeño

Siempre serás el más pequeño para mí y más si aún tienes a tu Wawa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Wawa?! ¡No eh usado esa cosa en años! -Long solo sonrió sonrojado y nervioso- ¿qué te trae aquí tôsan?

Long tu madre tuvo la idea de cómo curar a Gina más rápido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero te necesitamos y a Gina

¿De verdad? Eso es maravilloso -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Ve a empacar vamos a un hotel un poco lejos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tu hermana también ya está haciendo maletas nos vamos por unos días -Long asintió y se fue corriendo, Himiko solo veía como Isaac veía a Izanamy con un poco enojo pero tristeza- hola Himiko ¿cómo te va con tu entrenamiento de Guardiana?

Mejor señor Shiba aún me cuesta trabajo controlar la transformación -dijo Himiko sonriendo- bueno también he querido preguntarle algo, n mi cabeza aparecen escenas o imágenes de usted y de otros animales ejecutando una técnica y luego yo la puedo ejecutar

La memoria compartida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es como como las técnicas de otros Guardianes anteriores a ti estuvieran guardadas ahí, hay veces en la que podrás mirar sin problemas y entender las técnicas otras veces no veras nada y podrás crear tus propias técnicas

Entendido -dijo Himiko sonriendo- creo que debería hablar con Isaac -lo señaló mientras Isaac estaba un poco incómodo-

Oye hazme un favor dale esto mañana te ayudará un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Himiko asintió tomando una caja que le dio, la caja era un poco pequeña y Himiko solo la vio confundido- vaya has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi

Si me viste ¿hace cuánto? -dijo Isaac serio-

Contando el día de hoy...unos...24 años...a partir de ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- feliz cumpleaños Isaac -Isaac estaba sorprendido igual que Himiko y Po- sé que no vale mucho viniendo de mi pero solo quería pasar a verte yo mismo, también hable con tu madre, espero que entiendas las cosas por las que pasamos los dos y entiendas las decisiones que cada uno tomo, también se por lo que pasaste y te entiendo

¿Cómo lo puedes entender? -dijo Isaac algo triste-

Porque yo pasé por lo mismo -dijo Izanamy serio- pocas veces pero también perdí gente que aprecie y quise, hasta ame a una hermosa chica que me bendijo con dos hermosas hijas pero la perdí, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo

No lo sé solo necesito estar solo ahora -dijo Isaac sorprendido y comenzó a retirarse para ir a su cuarto-

Vaya eso fue duro -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si lo fue -dijo Izanamy calmado- Himiko ve a darle apoyo emocional y físico

No, dile a tu hermana que lo haga Lu es un gran hombro donde llorar -dijo Po sonriendo-

No tú eres increíble -dijo Izanamy calmado señalando a Himiko, Himiko estaba viendo a los lados confundida- tú debes ir a consolarlo

Muy bien iré a ver a Isaac porque ustedes dos viejos locos me están asustando -dijo Himiko nerviosa, se retiró dejando a los dos calmados-

Ya sé que vas a decir y tengo una idea -dijo Po calmado- él tendrá que elegir a una de las dos y ya sé que idea los ayudara -Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido, Po le contó algo que lo dejo sorprendido-

¡¿QUE COSA?! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza sorprendiendo a Po- estás loco

No es locura es solo como...poner el ambiente -dijo Po sonriendo- solo tienes que ir y apartarme esas habitaciones, mira tú quieres que Himiko e Isaac estén juntos, yo quiero que Isaac y Lu estén juntos, ¿porque no ponerlos en cautiverio para que hagan cositas?

Me haces dudar cuando dices "cositas" -dijo Izanamy extrañado- pero está bien y e conseguiré unos cuartos de hotel y los dejaremos, mañana harán un viaje a las aguas termales

Y el amor florecerá -dijo Po sonriendo y los dos asintieron-

 _ **Avance-**_

 _Bien ya escucharon estoy planeando que una de mis hijas se una a Isaac_ -dijo Po sonriendo mientras Isaac estaba acompañado de Sai, Himiko y Lu en un viaje-

 _¿Cuál de las dos jovencitas se unirá a Isaac?_ -dijo Izanamy, Long estaba meditando en una roca usando solo su pantalón frente a él estaba un estanque de agua caliente y Gina estaba sentada en medio del agua parecía débil todavía- _Bien chicos es hora de apostar yo apuesto mil yenes a que Isaac se hace novio de Himiko_ -Himiko estaba apoyada de espaldas a una roca con Isaac frente a ella los dos no estaban usando sus ropas pero el agua les cubría hasta la cintura, Isaac estaba muy junto a Himiko la cual se tapaba el busto con los brazos-

 _Yo apuesto dos mil a que mi pequeña Lu se hace novia de Isaac_ -dijo Po sonriendo, Lu estaba usando una bata azul mientras Isaac la empujaba a una cama en el suelo, Lu estaba sonrojada y abrió su bata mostrando su pecho de pelo blanco, Isaac estaba mostrando su torso desnudo mientras sujetaba la mano de Lu-

 _¡Solo una pareja saldrá de estás aguas termales!_ -dijeron los dos mientras Himiko estaba sonrojada e Isaac igualmente estaba sonrojado pero parecía más sorprendido-

 _Bien yo quiero saber quiénes de pareja a Himiko e Isaac_ –dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y también _quiero saber quiénes quieren a Lu con Isaac, así que mejor dejen sus comentarios porque desde el siguiente capítulo comenzare la pareja más elegida de una vez, Próximo capitulo_ _ **el plan de Po el viaje a las aguas termales**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Viaje a las aguas termales**_

Era una tarde común y corriente en el Valle de La Paz, Isaac estaba caminando a la casa de su madre, escucho unos pequeños murmullos, solo lo pensó un poco y pasó a la casa con calma-

Estoy en casa -dijo Isaac serio-

¡Felicidades! -las hembras gritaron sonriendo lanzándole confeti a la cara a Isaac el cual parecía un poco molesto-

¿Qué pasa? No luces sorprendido -dijo Eagle sonriendo pero Isaac comenzó a sacudir su pelo para tirar el confeti-

Bueno en primera tengo el oído muy afinado y también el olfato, saber que estaban detrás de la puerta no fue problema -dijo Isaac serio- ¿qué quieren decir con felicidades?

Así, felicidades por tu cumpleaños Isaac -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿por eso están aquí?

Yo les dije a los demás y decidimos venir para darte un regalo y una sorpresa -dijo Himiko sonriendo- bueno la sorpresa es de parte de Lu -Lu sonrió mostrando los dientes y levanto los dedos con el símbolo de La Paz-

Bueno tengo un regalo para ti -dijo Lu sonriendo, de su espalda saco un paquete, Isaac lo tomo y comenzó a abrirlo, cuando lo termino de abrir quedo algo pálido y sorprendido a su manera, dentro de la caja estaba una muñeca de tigresa blanca con la ropa de Lu con los ojos grandes, la boca en forma de O y el cuerpo un poco deforme- ¿qué te parece? Es una muñeca hecha para tratar de parecerse a mí

Si es muy especial -dijo Eagle sonriendo- creo que es linda

Dinos que te parece hijo -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Lo siento pero ¿puedo tirarla? -dijo Isaac un poco nervioso-

¿Que? ¡¿Por qué?! -Lu gritó sorprendida-

Siento que si no lo hago seré maldecido en esta y la siguiente vida -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Hay hijo no seas payaso -dijo Luceli irritada mientras Lu parecía que iba a llorar mientras Himiko la consolaba un poco, después de un rato, Lu estaba sonriendo viendo el cielo, Lu, Himiko, Eagle, Isaac, Tom y Sai estaban en lo que parecía un puerto con un equipaje pequeño-

Haaaa no puedo creerlo -dijo Lu sonriendo- es increíble que hayas ganado un viaje Sai, lo mejor aún es sorprendente que papa y mama nos hayan dejado viajar a los seis sin Kondo

Si es sorpréndete -dijo Himiko sonriendo- por primera vez en tu vida haces algo bueno Sai

Siempre soy bueno -dijo Sai sonriendo nervioso, los demás estaban calmados esperando a que llegara el barco-

Recuérdame ¿cómo fue que ganaste este viaje? -dijo Himiko calmada cruzándose de brazos y Sai levantó la cola nervioso-

Ya saben, con un concurso de atínale al precio y cosas así...jeje je -dijo Sai nervioso mientras Eagle suspiraba-

 _¿En que estaba pensando el maestro Po? -_ pensó Eagle algo irritada mientras en su mente pasó el recuerdo de hace una hora-

 _ **Hace una hora**_ _-_ Eagle, Sai y Tom estaban en el salón de entrenamiento con Po frente a ellos-

Escuchen, tengo una petición que hacerles, les prometo que les daré una explicación pero primero quiero que entiendan que esto lo hago por Lu y Himiko -dijo Po calmado-

Ya, me estás asustando un poco -dijo Eagle preocupada-

¿Maestro, que tiene planeado? -dijo Tom calmado-

Verán como bien saben Lu y Himiko tienen una cierta fijación hacia Isaac -dijo Po calmado y todos asintieron- bien y como todos saben Isaac no tiene pensado o no quiere acercarse mucho a ninguna de las dos, pareciera que solo vive para pelear

Si, el las trata un poco pesado de vez en cuando -dijo Sai nervioso viendo a otro lado-

Por eso, he puesto en marcha este plan -dijo Po calmado- todos ustedes fingirán estar en un viaje de vacaciones, Sai tu fingirás ganar un concurso e invitaras a Lu, Himiko y a Isaac sin Kondo

Claro, al tener la excusa de que tenía pocos boletos Kondo no irá y no meterá sus narices -dijo Sai sorprendido- pero una pregunta ¿qué hará si se llega a enterar?

Si, como sabemos Kondo no se quedara de brazos cruzados -dijo Eagle calmada-

Ahí entro yo, dejare que Kondo vaya a una misión lejos en lo que ustedes se van sin decirle nada del viaje -dijo Po calmado- mientras tanto ustedes se asegurarán de que todo en el viaje salga bien para Lu, o Himiko y para Isaac quiero que ellos regresen lo más unido posible, maestros del palacio de Jade está es su misión, quiero que mis hijas, al menos una tenga a Isaac de novio

Si -dijeron todos serios _**-fin del recuerdo**_ _-_

 _Eso fue lo que dijo...-_ pensó Eagle nerviosa- _pero conociendo a Isaac se dará cuenta muy rápido -_ Isaac estaba serio y de brazos cruzados viendo el agua-

Rápido chicas el barco ya llego -dijo Lu sonriendo saludando con su brazo, todos fueron subiendo pero Isaac estaba un poco rezagado y detuvo a Sai un momento-

Sai, ¿esto es un truco del maestro verdad? -dijo Isaac calmado y Sai se puso nervioso-

¿Truco? ¿De qué hablas? No hay nada malo en este viaje -dijo Sai nervioso, Isaac le dio una mirada algo fría y Sai comenzó a sudar- no importa qué cosa sea vamos disfrutemos de las vacaciones -Isaac solo entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió, mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Po y Tigresa estaban sentados en la entrada del palacio comiendo una razón de sopa de fideos-

Creo que para esta hora todos estarán llegando a esas aguas termales en el centro vacacional brillo del sol -dijo Po sonriendo-

Espero que todo salga bien, espero que Lu e Isaac vuelvan como buenos amigos, pero viendo cómo son Himiko e Isaac ellos podrían ser más que amigos, no lo sé -dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras comía un poco- espero que con esto ya dejen de pelear

Un hombre, una mujer y una fuente de aguas termales -dijo Po sonriendo comiendo fideos- no hay una mejor situación que esa, está vez estoy seguro que abra un "milagro" -Po cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras que Tigresa estaba confundida-

 _ **Imaginación de Po**_ _-_ Lu e Isaac estaban vestidos usando batas de baño, parecían que estaban levemente sonrojados y tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos-

Lu..-dijo Isaac calmado-

Isaac...-dijo Lu calmada, la puerta a un lado de ellos se abrió mostrando una cama adornada con flores en el centro y luces rosas de lámparas, Isaac cargo a Lu y la llevo a la cama- ah...Isaac...sí...mi amor...-los corazón salían de la cama llenando el lugar- _**fin de la imaginación de Po**_ _-_

Si muy pronto saldrá como lo espero -dijo Po sonriendo, se sintió una energía de chi negra en la zona y Po volteo a ver a su esposa Tigresa la cual estaba muy molesta-

¿Qué has dicho Po? -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po casi grita del miedo- así que...mandaste a nuestras hermosas, puras, inocentes, hermosas y pequeñas...hijas, a unas aguas termales con la intención de que nos dieran nietos

Espera...no las…cosas no son...así esto...de solo...para ayudar a las chicas...-dijo Po nervioso-

¿Ah con que piensas que te puedes escapar de este castigo hablando? -dijo Tigresa molesta pero sonrío mostrando sus ojos rojos- escúchame Po...-Tigresa avanzó y lo sujeto del cuello levantando su piel- si una de nuestras hijitas regresa embarazada te juro por Buda en el cielo que te mandaré al infierno con mis propias manos

Si querida...-dijo Po nervioso, la puerta fue golpeada y los dos pusieron atención, Po se acercó y la abrió revelando a Hanabi- ¿Hanabi que estás haciendo aquí?

Vine a entregarle esto señor panda -dijo Hanabi calmada dándole un rollo- esto es una confirmación por la estancia de sus hijas y alumnos

Ah sí de acuerdo -dijo Po calmado- es verdad ¿qué ha pasado con tu padre? ¿Hizo la reservación como se lo pedí?

¿Papa? Ah él se llevó a Long y a Isao a las aguas termales dónde están sus hijas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Po se puso algo tenso al escuchar eso-

¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡¿Izanamy está en las mismas aguas termales?! -Po gritó asustado- hay no esto arruina mis planes...todo lo que pensé se verá afectado...-Po se puso nervioso mientras Hanabi no entendió nada-

 _ **Imaginación de Po**_ _-_ Isaac estaba gruñendo viendo a Izanamy el cual parecía no tener importancia por Isaac-

Guerrero del sol -dijo Isaac molesto pero Izanamy no le tomaba importancia, la puerta de la derecha se abrió mostrando un ring de lucha y una campana sonó- _**fin de la imaginación-**_

Esto va para mal -dijo Po nervioso- hay ese sujeto es muy astuto, usará el agua termales y Himiko se quedará con Isaac, noooo Isaac debe ser para Lu -Tigresa solo suspiro y se golpeó la frente algo molesta-

Creo que mejor regreso con mi papá y él no está ahí por esas tonterías, el está ahí para ayudar a Gina -dijo Hanabi molesta y se retiró caminando, mientras tanto en el bote Lu y los demás estaban descansando viendo el agua-

¿Cómo creen que sea el hotel? Debe ser muy bueno -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Espero que tengan masajes me he sentido tensa y sin descansar bien por las noches -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

He leído la descripción del hotel -dijo Tom sonriendo mostrando un panfleto con la información- tiene baños femeninos al aire libre o internos, las bañeras son de agua cliente y hechas a base de roca

Eso suena muy bien -dijo Lu sonriendo- miren tiene sala de masajes para parejas y solitarios

Hay baños mixtos -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡¿Baños mixtos?! -Sai e Isaac gritaron sorprendidos y se acercaron para tomar el papel y leerlo-

Es sorprendente -dijo Sai sonriendo- estoy anciano por llegar y ver a las señoritas

Sí, eso de tener el baño para hombres y mujeres -dijo Isaac sorprendido y levemente sonrojado- debe ser un gran lugar

Par de pervertidos -dijo Eagle molesta-

¡No lo somos! ¡Esto es arte y el paraíso! ¡Los hombres disfrutan de este tipo de actividades solo pocos tienen la suerte de llegar a sitios como estos! ¡Hay que ir y disfrutar! -Sai gritó sonriendo levantando el puño al sol, los demás tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras Isaac no podía dejar de leer el panfleto-

 _Que extraño, este lugar luce un poco caro, ¿cómo lo pagó el maestro Po?_ -pensó Isaac confundido, después de un rato estaba llegando a una isla, todos los pasajeros estaban bajando mientras el grupo de jóvenes maestros estaban caminando por una pequeña aldea, estaban viendo todo con calma hasta que vieron una montaña con un muro de roca y una cabaña algo grande-

Ese debe ser el hotel brillo del sol -dijo Tom sonriendo- escuche algo de los pobladores, dicen que esta montaña es afrodisíaca y ayuda a muchas parejas con problemas

¿Eso quiere decir que esta montaña...ayuda a tener...bebes? -dijo Lu sonrojada-

Posiblemente -dijo Tom sonriendo, Lu se sonrojó un poco y vio a Isaac el cual estaba serio viendo a otro lado-

Bien no hay tiempo que perder hay que ir -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada, todos apresuraron al paso cuando Lu comenzó a correr hacia la montaña, mientras tanto en el hotel estaba un baño mixto, Izanamy y Hinata estaban vestidos, estaban serios viendo Long el cual estaba de pie en el agua usando su pantalón, aplaudió un poco y el agua que lo estaba rodeando comenzó a levantarse, frente a él estaba Gina la cual usaba una toalla, Gina estaba muy delgada y parecía pálida-

Muy bien Gina aquí voy -dijo Long calmado, el agua avanzó hacia Gina y la rodeó completamente dejándola en una burbuja-

Concéntrate Long debes dejar que el agua la cure, cuando veas el vapor estarás seguro de que está funcionando -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿Gina cómo te sientes?

Estoy bien sensei pero...está agua...está muy caliente -dijo Gina un poco adolorida-

Resiste princesa -dijo Hinata calmada, Long estaba expulsando más energía dejando que el agua siguiera rodeando a Gina- Long debes calmarte no uses la energía como ataque, debes estar tranquilo deja que tus sentimientos fluyan

Entendido mama -dijo Long calmado, siguió tratando de calmarse pero el agua soltó una gran cantidad de vapor y Gina cayó al agua, Izanamy se acercó y cargo a Gina en sus brazos- ¿cómo está? -Long se acercó corriendo- ¿está bien?

Perfecto lo estás logrando Long -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, bajo un poco a Gina mostrando que había recuperado color y parte de su masa- está mejor

Que bien ¿Gina cómo te sientes? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Muy bien -dijo Gina sonriendo, pasó su mano por la cara de Long haciéndolo sonreír, Long tomó su mano y soltó un ronroneo- te ves lindo cuando estás preocupado pero estaré bien -Long cargo a Gina en sus brazos mientras ella estaba relajándose un poco-

Quiero intentarlo de nuevo -dijo Long sonriendo- sé que si lo intento una vez más podré hacerlo mejor

Cálmate Long -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- hay que ir con cuidado además estarás cansado

Él tiene razón hijo ve a descansar y Gina también, mucha agua la ahogara -dijo Hinata sonriendo- vayan entreténganse un rato -los dos se fueron retirando caminando pero Hinata levantó las orejas- ¡Y no me den nietos aún soy joven y sexy para ser abuela! -Izanamy solo soltó una leve risa-

Vamos son jóvenes deja que se diviertan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No te lo tomes todo a la ligera -dijo Hinata un poco calmada- solo quiero que hagan las cosas bien y que tengan la edad para cuando sea el momento y se casen, es todo luego que vengan los nietos

Sabes serias la abuela más sexy de todas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pasando sus manos por el estómago de Hinata-

No puedes combinar abuela y sexy en la misma oración -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero casi te lo acepto -Izanamy solo sonrió y pasó sus manos por el estómago de Hinata pasándolas, más arriba- ¿qué tratas de hacer? -Hinata sonrió un poco y le sujeto las manos a Izanamy para frotarlas un poco- ¿quieres hacer algo aquí?

Tenemos el baño mixto para los dos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y los chicos están ocupados, así que ¿por qué no empezamos despacio? -le susurró un poco al oído mientras Hinata sonreía sonrojada levemente, le dio una leve mordida en el cuello y Hinata sonrió-

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -se escucharon gritos de niños, los dos suspiraron y vieron a Isao con el pelo de la cabeza peinado en dos trenzas, a Jeanne corriendo detrás de él con la cara pintada con un ojo negro, tenía una boca de payaso pintada en los labios y otros dibujos más en su cara-

¡Ven aquí! ¡Cuando te atrape te haré puré hermano! -gritó Jeanne molesta, Isao solo corrió y se escondió detrás de Izanamy y Hinata-

¡Tú me peinaste como a tus muñecas hermana! -gritó Isao molesto-

¡Pero era para que te vieras bonito pero tú me pintaste la cara estamos a manos! -Joanne grito molesta mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban suspirando algo molestos, los dos solo asintieron e Izanamy sujeto a Jeanne en sus brazos mientras Hinata sujeto a Isao y lo levantó un momento para colocarlo en otro lado-

Basta los dos -dijeron ambos maestros algo serios-

Isao ya te he dicho que no le pintas la cara a Jeanne -dijo Hinata algo calmada mientras le quitaba las tensas a Isao-

Jeanne te he dicho varias veces que no le hagas trenzas a Isao no es una niña -dijo Izanamy un poco serio mientras le pasaba una toalla húmeda en la cara a Jeanne-

Pero ella, el, empezó -dijeron ambos niños molestos-

Basta -dijeron los dos adultos serios, Hinata le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a Isao e Izanamy le froto un poco más fuerte la cara a Jeanne, los dos ya estaban mejor-

Bien ya basta de peleas, Jeanne ve a prepararte más tarde nos daremos un baño -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Isao también prepárate nos daremos un baño y jugaremos un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Entendido mamá papá -dijeron los dos niños sonriendo y se fueron corriendo-

Bueno hay que cuidarlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Descuida siempre hay tiempo para los dos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos solo se estaban retirando del lugar mientras Isaac y los demás estaban llegando cargando maletas-

Hola buenas tardes venimos a registrarnos -dijo Lu sonriendo entrando por la puerta principal-

Lu Ann baja la voz -dijo Isaac calmado- vas a alertar a todos los que están aquí que ya llegamos

Perdón pero es que me emociona estar aquí -dijo Lu sonriendo, Himiko e Isaac solo suspiraron algo molestos, escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Hanabi entrando una bata de color azul clara- ¿Hanabi que estás haciendo aquí?

Ah ya veo así que son ustedes -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- bueno al parecer el viaje que Sai ganó termino siendo en este mismo hotel donde mis padres están entrenando a Long

¿Quieres decir que el maestro Shiba está aquí? -dijo Himiko sorprendida y todos vieron a Isaac el cual tenía los ojos cerrados-

Si él está aquí pero descuiden está muy ocupado con mamá -dijo Hanabi calmada- pasen y disfruten su estadía -se retiró caminando al lugar mientras todos estaban viendo nerviosos a Isaac-

Bien ya la oyeron no pensemos en nada y a disfrutar -dijo Isaac serio y entro al lugar sin ver a los demás-

 _Creo que esto será un poco complicado_ -pensó Eagle nerviosa, todos fueron a unas habitaciones para ver que tenían dos habitaciones-

Bien ¿nos distribuimos como hombres y mujeres? -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Me parece bien -dijo Isaac calmado- yo tomaré está -entro a una habitación y se encerró- todos mejor entren a sus cuartos va a ser un largo día -todos solo se vieron calmados, las hembras estaban de sus cuartos cambiando sus ropas, Himiko se quitó su camisa mostrando sus senos cubiertos por unas vendas-

Estoy un poco preocupada por este viaje -dijo Himiko intranquila- creo que Isaac tendrá que mantener la calma como pueda

¿Cómo no sabes que él no está calmado? Lo parecía -dijo Eagle calmada-

Él no es expresivo como los demás él se guarda las cosas para sí mismo -dijo Lu calmada- creo que debería ir a hablar con él para ver cómo está

Lu espera mejor déjalo tranquilo un rato -dijo Himiko calmada- el estará más tranquilo solo si no pelea con ya sabes quién -Lu solo asintió- vamos a bañarnos quiero tener ese masaje -después de un rato Lu, Himiko y Lu estaban entrando al baño cubiertas por toallas nada más, Eagle solo avanzó al agua y entro con cuidado al agua caliente-

Aaaaa que rico se siente en mis alas -dijo Eagle sonriendo relajándose un poco- mi plumaje estaba muy sucio hay -Lu entró con cuidado en el agua y sonrío suspirando-

Qué maravilloso -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- así se debe sentir la paz interior -las dos estaban suspirando pero escucharon como el agua se estaba cayendo, las dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Himiko sin su toalla, tomó agua con un tazón y la tiro encima de su cuerpo mojando su espalda, su cola, parte de su trasero y sus senos de pelo negro con los pezones color oscuro, solo tomo un jabón y comenzó a frotarlo en su cuerpo moviendo los brazos y con su cuerpo novia sus senos que eran de un gran tamaño todavía mayores a los de Lu, Lu e Eagle la estaban viendo algo molestas e inflando sus mejillas-

Lo que es el ADN -dijo Eagle molesta-

Ah solo las tiene así porque es dos años mayor que nosotras -dijo Lu algo molesta- además mis senos apenas están creciendo -se cubrió los brazos algo molesta, Himiko sujeto sus senos con las manos y los levanto frotando debajo y rodeándolo un poco, las dos hembras en el agua estaban sumergiéndose un poco en el agua y soltaron burbujas-

 _Estoy celosa -_ pensaron las dos algo molestas, en el caso de Himiko ella estaba un poco sonrojada viendo al suelo-

 _¿Por qué siento que me están viendo con celos?_ -pensó Himiko nerviosa, del otro lado estaba el baño de los hombres, Isaac por su parte estaba sentado en medio de la tina con medio cuerpo de fuera mostrando sus músculos y una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo-

Aaaa al fin algo de paz -dijo Isaac calmado, sonrió un momento pero Sai entró corriendo al baño-

¡Bala de cañón! -Sai gritó sonriendo y salto desde la orilla, entro de clavado al agua salpicando a Isaac dejándolo todo empapado, Sai salió gritando un poco- que divertido

Así no eres un niño -dijo Isaac un poco molesto tomando su peleo y lo agitó-

Ah relájate Isaac está es una piscina caliente debemos relajarnos como podamos hasta gozar lo mejor -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Pensé que entrarías al baño mixto -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ah no, resulta que somos los únicos en este hotel -dijo Sai calmado- así que no tiene gracia ir si no hay mujeres

Si tienes razón -dijo Isaac calmado, solo se recostó en la orilla de roca para relajarse un momento- que bueno que no hay más escándalo -Sai solo sonrió un poco y asintió, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tom usando una toalla en la cintura, camino y entro con cuidado-

Que delicioso -dijo Tom sonriendo- es la mejor parte del día, después de un largo día y un entrenamiento excesivo esto es lo más rico que uno puede sentir

Está vez coincido -dijo Isaac calmado y cerró los ojos, Sai y Tom se vieron entre ellos y asintieron-

Sabes ahora que recuerdo tuve una cita con una coneja -dijo Tom sonriendo-

¿Una coneja? Eso es nuevo -dijo Sai calmado- no es normal que un zorro se lleve con una coneja, pero sabes la recuerdo era muy linda

¿Sabes quién es más linda? Himiko -dijo Tom calmado- ella es muy linda y sabía -Isaac solo levanto una oreja y abrió los ojos-

No, Lu es más linda, es decir tiene un gran corazón, es muy linda y sabe cocinar, es la esposa ideal -dijo Sai sonriendo, los dos estaban viendo a Isaac el cual los estaba viendo-

Si pero Himiko tienes sus puntos buenos -dijo Tom sonriendo- sabe Kung fu, es amable, le gustan los niños -los estaban discutiendo un poco-

Si tienen algo que decir díganmelo directamente -dijo Isaac calmado- no quiero pensar mucho por ahora

Está bien tu ganas -dijo Tom calmado- Sai no se ganó ningún viaje en atínale al precio

Es verdad, el maestro nos pidió que te trajéramos aquí con Himiko y Lu para que vieras con quien deseas estar como su novio -dijo Sai calmado e Isaac abrió los ojos analizando todo- ellas te quieren y tú por tú lado parece que no quieres responder a los sentimientos, solo creemos que deberías decirles algo, sería muy grosero dejarlas en la duda -Isaac lo pensó un poco y se levantó mostrando su toalla cubriéndolo-

No sé qué pensar sinceramente -dijo Isaac calmado- mejor voy a meditarlo yo...

Ah vaya estaban aquí -se escuchó la voz de Hanabi del otro lado del muro de madera-

Vaya no puedo creerlo Hanabi que buena figura tienes -dijo Lu sorprendida, Sai y Tom levantaron las orejas sorprendidos-

Si bueno así es como luce una mujer, señoritas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, ella tenía su toalla en el hombro derecho mostrando un par de pechos de talla c con pezones rosados-

Hay que ver detrás de este muro -dijo Sai serio-

Si hay que hechas una mirada -dijo Tom serio-

Ni se atrevan -dijo Isaac serio- si lo hacen nos echaran

Oh vaya Himiko si tienes un buen par de pechos, oppais chinas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¡Aaaah! ¡Hanabi ten cuidado! ¡Esa zona no se debe tocar hasta que me case! -Himiko gritó un poco sonaba avergonzada-

Vamos no debes tener vergüenza las dos somos hembras -dijo Hanabi sonando divertida, Isaac levanto las orejas y movía la cola-

Bueno una mirada pequeña no estaría mal -dijo Isaac calmado, los tres pegaron las cabezas a la pared tratando de escuchar algo-

Aaaaa no, no me toques ahí por favor -dijo Himiko soltando gemidos, Isaac se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso, del otro lado Hanabi estaba dentro del agua sujetando los senos de Himiko y luego los movió con sus manos, sus cuerpos se pegaban mientras Himiko estaba sonrojada un poco, sujeto los senos de Himiko y los levanto un poco y luego los comenzó a girar un poco, Tom y Sai estaban sonriendo llorando a mares-

Que buena es la vida -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Amo este tipo de viajes -dijo Tom sonriendo, Isaac por su parte estaba sonrojado apretando los labios-

Vamos creo que hay que compartirle un poco a Lu -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, del otro lado Hanabi estaba sonriendo levantando las manos-

Espera no, no lo hagas, espera por favor -dijo Lu nerviosa y comenzó a retroceder hasta que se abrazó de una roca- ¡Nooooo! -Isaac estaba sonrojado tratando de no pensar en nada-

No queda de otra abriera está muralla -Sai gritó sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos-

Espera no lo hagas -dijo Isaac preocupado pero Sai y Tom estaba rascando la pared de madera con sus garras- esperen si lo hacen esto se pondrá mal

No me importa no me puedo ir sin antes cumplir mi fantasía -dijo Sai molesto-

Es cierto esto lo que todo hombre suela y desea, ver el baño de las chicas -dijo Tom sonriendo, los dos estaban rascando la pared con más fuerza-

Ah conque vernos desnuda era su fantasía -se escuchó la voz de Hanabi del otro lado y los machos se detuvieron quedando en una tonalidad gris y sorprendidos- creo que ellos merecen un duro castigo ¿qué opinas Himiko?

Me parece una buena idea -dijo Himiko sonriendo- creo que una descarga los hará entender que no deben molestar a las chicas mientras se bañan -en su mano derecha estaba una descarga-

Ah maldición salgan del agua -dijo Isaac preocupado, Sai y Tom estaban por salir pero se escuchó un grito y los dos levantaron la vista para ver que una roca estaba caerles encima, los dos gritaron al ser impactado por un gran roca que levantó caí todo el agua, Isaac solo vio como la roca estaba hecha pedazos debajo del agua con Sai y Tom flotando en el agua inconscientes, con los ojos en forma de X- les dije que era mala idea -Isaac noto como el agua estaba moviéndose hacia un lado pero de no regreso, se acercó al agua y luego se sumergió para ver algo en la pared-

 _¿Que?_ -pensó Isaac se acercó y vio que la pared estaba hueca, ambos baños se estaban conectando- _Parece que es una puerta para un ser delgado...solo una vuelta y ya_ -pasó por el agujero de la pared y nado un poco, pasó el agujero sin problemas y siguió nadando hasta llegar al baño de las mueres, siguió mandado mientras Lu estaba sentándose en donde estaba un agujero, abrió las piernas y se relajó-

Bueno problema resuelto por ahora -dijo Lu relajada mientras Hanabi y Himiko estaban sonriendo, Lu suspiró pero detrás suyo Isaac pasó por detrás rodando su cola, Lu se asustó y se levantó rápido- Hay...

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Eagle confundida-

Es que sentí que algo me tocó la cola -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Debió ser la corriente de agua -dijo Himiko calmada- relájate no es como si un tiburón te fuera a salir del agua para morderte -las hembras rieron un poco pero el agua enfrente de Lu comenzó a soltar algo de burbujas y Lu se acercó para ver un poco, Isaac estaba tratando de contener la respiración más tiempo pero no pudo y termino saliendo del agua abriendo la boca-

¡Aaaaaa! ¡Tiburón! -Lu gritó asustada, Isaac termino golpeando con la parte de arriba de su hocico y Lu se sonrojó- ¡Aahn! -se sonrojo se sujetó la boca nerviosa mientras Himiko, Hanabi y Eagle estaban viendo que se trataba de Isaac el cual tenía la cara metida entre las piernas de Lu y debajo de la toalla, Isaac estaba parpadeando un poco y solo movió su cabeza para salir de la toalla y se topó con las miradas de sorpresa de todas las hembras lo mismo en el caso de Lu pero a ella le estaban girando las pupilas y su cara estaba roja-

Ah...ah...era el gran cañón me perdí -dijo Isaac nervioso, Lu estaba tratando de hablar pero Himiko cerró los ojos molesta y apretó sus puños en cambio Lu ardió en llamas doradas- esperen esto tienes una buena explicación

¡ISAAC ERES UN PERVERTIDO! -gritaron Lu y Himiko molestas mientras se escuchaban varios golpes y algunas quejas de parte de Isaac-

¡No esperen! ¡Lo están mal interpretando! ¡Deténganse! -Isaac grito con fuerza mientras lo golpeaban, se escuchó un fuerte impacto e Isaac salió volando encima de la pared de madera para terminar impactándose con una roca, la roca se destruyó con la espalda de Isaac y este término flotando en el agua herido y con los ojos girándole en espiral, la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Isao corriendo en el baño-

¡A nadar! -gritó Isao sonriendo mientras entraba al lugar corriendo-

Isao no corras que te vas a resbalar -dijo Izanamy calmado, entro usando una toalla en la cintura cuando escucho una queja de parte de Isao- te dije que te caerías

No papá, mira esto -dijo Isao nervioso e Izanamy se acercó para ver a Isaac y los otros flotando en el agua- creo que están muertos -Izanamy solo vio entrecerrando los ojos y vio algunas rasgaduras en la pared y luego vio las rocas destrozadas-

No...Creo que estaban...haciendo algo que no debían -dijo Izanamy confundido, después de un rato Isaac estaba despertando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

Ah rayos ¿qué pasó? -dijo Isaac molesto viendo a los lados, estaba en el cuarto del hotel con la bata puesta- ¿todo fue un sueño? No... ¿o sí? -vio a los lados notando como Sai y Tom estaban dormidos- si debió ser un sueño -se levantó y camino un poco sujetando su cabeza- ¿cómo termine aquí? -camino un poco cuando escucho un rugido viniendo del baño, corrió y entró corriendo para quedarse mudo-

 _ **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire**_ -Long estaba cantando sonriendo mientras se tiraba agua en la cabeza- _**'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar**_ -soltó un gruñido mientras cantaba, Isaac estaba viéndolo tratando de contener un poco su risa pero su boca no dejaba de esforzar una sonrisa- _**Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**_

¡Ejemp! -Isaac soltó una leve risa y Long se dio la vuelta para ver a Isaac parado en la entrada-

Ah...esto...esto... ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡No me juzgues! -Long gritó sonrojado levantando las manos-

Jamás había escuchado cantar a un macho...ese...esa canción...jeje...jaja -Isaac se estaba riendo un poco-

Bueno en el baño es el único lugar donde tengo privacidad para cantar -dijo Long algo molesto y sonrojado- por cierto ¿cómo te sientes? Tôsan te encontró flotando en el agua -Isaac lo vio sorprendido un momento-

Espera ¿fue el Guerrero del Sol el que me llevó a mi cuarto? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si ah y no te acerques a mí hermana, tampoco a Himiko o Lu estaban muy molestas contigo -dijo Long confundido- ¿qué hiciste? -Isaac recordó lo qué pasó y lo que vio, su cara pasó de blanca a roja- ¿ahora qué te pasa?

Entonces no era un sueño -dijo Isaac sorprendido y Long solo lo vio confundido, en otro lado en una mesa, Himiko, Lu y Eagle estaban comiendo un poco molestas pero Lu estaba muy sonrojada-

¿Quieres ya olvidarlo? -dijo Himiko un poco molesta-

No puedo...el...me...me...toco -dijo Lu sonrojada y nerviosa, de solo pensarlo rompió los palillos mientras su mano temblaba- hay ¿cómo lo voy a poder mirar a los ojos ahora?

Sencillo que te pague con la misma moneda -dijo Eagle calmada-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Lu confundida-

Quiero decir el té vio desnuda así que tú debes verlo a él -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¿Verlo sin ropa? -dijo Lu sorprendida, en su cabeza pasó la imagen de Isaac sin su camisa mostrando los músculos, de solo pensarlo sus orejas expulsaron vapor y ella se sujetaba las mejillas sorprendida, Himiko estaba sorprendida con la voz temblándole un poco y los ojos en blanco, las dos estaban sorprendidas hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Isaac calmado, el solo se acercó a la mesa y vio un plato de comida así como sopa y algo frito, solo se sentó y se puso a comer sin decir nada-

Oigan ¿saben lo que escuche? -dijo Eagle sonriendo y las hembras le pusieron atención- el baño mixto está abierto saben ya pueden entrar todos juntos -Himiko y Lu gritaron sonrojadas mientras Isaac termino escupiendo todo lo que tenía en la boca por la sorpresa- es lo justo además Isaac hizo algo que no debía y debe pagar

Oye espera...yo no -dijo Isaac sorprendido y sonrojado mientras Himiko se estaba haciendo sonar los nudillos-

Es verdad Isaac hizo algo horrible y debe pagar -dijo Himiko molesta expulsando energía negra e Isaac solo se quedó sorprendido-

 _¿Por qué me deben pasar estas cosas?_ -pensó Isaac nervioso-

 _ **Avance.-**_

 _Hola soy Lu_ -Lu y Himiko estaban sonrojadas usando toallas en del cuerpo mientras Isaac estaba frente a ellas- _Mi hermana y yo vamos a ver a Isaac sin su ropa pero él no quiere_

 _Lo obligaré a que lo haga_ -Himiko estaba molesta tratando de jalarle la toalla a Isaac pero Isaac estaba sujetándola con fuerza y se cubría con la cola, Hinata estaba hablando con Hanabi, Long, Isao y Jeanne sonriendo, los cuarto estaban temblando bajando las orejas mientras ella estaba sonriendo abriendo las manos a un distancia de unos 20 cm, los chicos parecían asustados-

 _Esperen Isaac y el señor Shiba van a pelear_ -Lu gritó sorprendida mientras Isaac e Izanamy estaban usando sus trajes de combate y peleaban en un intercambio de golpes-

 _Vamos Isaac demuéstrame todo el poder que tienes_ -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

 _Voy a pelear contigo usando toda mi fuerza, una de dos o te rindes o te mueres_ -Isaac estaba peleando con fuera lanzando varios golpes-

 _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **El súper Kamehameha de Isaac**_ -Isaac estaba en la misma posición del ataque que Izanamy, Izanamy estaba sorprendido mientras Isaac extendía los brazos liberando un rayo de energía azul- _¡Cuidado Isaac destruirás todo el hotel!_

 _ **Relleno.- La risa de Isaac**_

Así puedes hacerte más fuerte -dijo Isaac serio saliendo del salón-

Está bien -dijo Sparks calmado y Himiko estaba a su derecha, Isaac siguió caminando mientras Sparks lo veía un poco interesado- oye Himiko ¿has notado que Isaac tiene boca, habla y vive pero nunca se ríe?

¿Qué tiene de malo? Isaac es muy serio y a él no le gusta reír mucho -dijo Himiko sería-

¿No te parece extraño? -dijo Sparks confundido-

A veces es extraño pero tú eres muy extraño así que déjalo en paz -dijo Himiko calmada-

Pero él debe reír ¿no? -dijo Sparks calmado-

Déjalo en paz y no cometas una estupidez -dijo Himiko molesta- si haces algo estado Isaac te golpeara muy feo -Sparks se quejó pero Himiko le dio una mirada un poco fría- no hagas nada estúpido -después de un rato Sparks estaba caminando por el jardín algo molesto-

No puedo creerlo después de un largo sermón finalmente me dejo ir -dijo Sparks irritado, caminando más adelante vio a Isaac sentado en una roca cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados- _Ahora que lo pienso ella no me dijo nada solo no hablar con el, ya se, un chiste, le diré un chiste tan estúpido que tendrá que reírse, ya que nadie puede reírse con la nariz o se le salen los mocos_ -pensó Sparks sonriendo, se acercó con cuidado y vio a Isaac-

Hola Isaac -dijo Sparks sonriendo e Isaac lo miro un momento sin decir nada- ¿qué haces?

Solo medito un poco -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ya veo -dijo Sparks calmado- ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?

No tengo idea -dijo Isaac calmado-

Hay Isaac ¿por qué la gallina cruzó la calle? -dijo Sparks sonriendo mientras Isaac lo estaba viendo directo a la frente-

 _Esa marca negra en su frente parece una hoja, si es hoja con forma de marihuana_ -pensó Isaac calmado- la gallina debió tener sus razones

Eh...bueno...era para llegar...al otro lado -dijo Sparks nervioso y confundido mientras Isaac estaba serio- _Rayos hasta el hielo es más cálido que este sujeto_

Sparks-dijo Isaac calmado y Sparks lo vio confundido- la razón de que te digan frente de marihuana es porque eres bastante estúpido ¿verdad? -Sparks se quedó sorprendido mientras una flecha le daba en la cabeza y está tenía escrito "estúpido" en el frente-

Hay vamos -dijo Sparks llorando un poco-

¡Sparks! ¿Sigues tratando de hacer algo estúpido? -dijo Himiko molesta viendo a Sparks detrás de Isaac mientras Isaac estaba quiero entre los dos-

Vamos tengo curiosidad eso es todo -dijo Sparks calmado y un poco deprimido-

¿Qué es lo que quiere? -dijo Isaac serio-

El solo quiere hacerte reír porque piensa que no eres feliz -dijo Himiko molesta- por eso trata de hacerte reír con estupideces

Ah ya veo -dijo Isaac calmado- pero si me gusta reír

¡¿En serio?! -dijeron los dos sorprendido-

Si pero no lo hago a menudo ya que no hay muchas cosas que me hagan gracia pero si hay algo que Sparks puede hacer para hacerme reír -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Qué tengo que hacer? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Siéntate debajo de ese árbol -dijo Isaac señalando el árbol donde antes estaba, Sparks se sentó en la base del tronco- pícate la nariz -Sparks se metió un dedo en la nariz y se quedó quiero- solo quédate ahí -concentro energía en su mano derecha y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía que cortó el tronco del árbol y este cayó golpeando la cabeza de Sparks, Sparks se quedó con los ojos en blanco, el tronco se partió revelando un gran chichón en la cabeza de Sparks-

¡Sparks! ¿Sparks estás bien? -dijo Himiko preocupada viendo a Sparks en el suelo pero eso escucho un sonido de tos- Isaac eso no fue...-se sonrojó un poco al ver a Isaac sonreír-

Je...je...ja...jajajaja, jajaja jajajaja -Isaac se estaba riendo un poco fuerte dejando sorprendida a Himiko, solo sonrió un poco dejando sorprendida a Himiko y sonrojada, después de dos días Sparks apenas recordaba lo qué pasó y vio a Himiko sonreír viendo a Isaac-

¿Y cómo se ríe? ¿O cómo se mira sonriendo? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Es hermoso cuando se ríe -dijo Himiko sonriendo enamorada dejando sorprendido a Sparks-


	42. Chapter 42

_**El súper Kamehameha de Isaac**_

Ya era de noche en China, justo en el hotel se estaban escuchando algunas quejas de parte de Isaac-

Suéltenme, dije que me suelten -dijo Isaac algo molesto mientras se escuchaba que forcejeaba para hablar, en los baños Himiko estaba arrastrando a Isaac sujetándolo de un brazo, Isaac estaba usando sólo una toalla en la cintura pero Himiko lo estaba jalando ella estaba usando una toalla también- Himiko suéltame

¡No lo haré! ¡Ojo por ojo Isaac! -Himiko levantó la voz molesta, siguió jalando hasta que metió a Isaac al baño-

¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? -dijo Lu sonrojada escondida en la tina de roca, ella solo salió un momento al ver que Isaac ya estaba dentro del baño-

Listo Isaac ahora toalla fuera -dijo Himiko molesta y sonrojada-

¡Oh vamos! -Isaac grito sonrojado- ¡Solo entre por accidente no vi nada lo juro! -Isaac levanto los brazos pero Himiko le tenía una mirada fría-

¿De verdad no viste nada? -dijo Himiko molesta mientras Isaac solo mantenía su mirada fría pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¡Aaaa lo sabía si estuviste viendo!

¡Fue un accidente! -Isaac grito nervioso-

¡Nada de accidente! -Himiko gritó molesta y sujeto la toalla de Isaac- ¡muéstrame tu cuerpo! -Isaac se sujetó la toalla con las manos y levantó la cola para cubrirse, Himiko estaba gruñendo para quitarle la toalla a la fuerza-

¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Suéltame! -Isaac grito sonrojado y nervioso, se trataba de cubrir pero la toalla estaba siendo jalada con fuerza tanta que parecía que se iba a romper-

¡No señor! ¡Tú me metiste al baño y nos viste sin ropa! ¡Ahora me la pagaras! -Himiko gritó molesta y siguió jalando mientras Isaac estaba gruñendo evitando que su toalla cayera-

Oigan deténganse por favor...solo un momento -dijo Lu nerviosa, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras la toalla se rompía, Lu salió de la bañera y camino por el suelo- chicos por favor deténganse -corrió pero terminó resbalándose por el agua, y empezó a caer encima de Isaac y Himiko, los tres gritaron mientras se escuchaban un leve impacto, Himiko se estaba quejándose con una toalla en las manos pero su toalla estaba abierta, estaba acostada de espaldas al suelo, Li también estaba acostada de espaldas quejándose un poco, pero Isaac tenía la cara pegada en el algo, solo movió la boca para abrirla y quejarse, soltó un leve soplido-

Ahn...ahn ah...ah -Himiko soltó un leve gemido con un sonrojo muy notorio, Isaac movió su mano derecha pero resulta que sujeto algo redondo que se movió-

Ahn...ahn -Lu se sonrojó soltando un gemido-

 _¿Qué son esos gemidos?_ -pensó Isaac confundido, abrió los ojos un poco tomando algo negro- _¿por qué está oscuro?_ -se levantó y luego su cara se volvió completamente roja hasta las orejas, frente a él estaban las dos felinas acostadas en el suelo, las toallas estaban abiertas lo que le dejó ver sus cuerpos, Isaac estaba sujetando el seno de Lu con su mano derecha, la izquierda la tenía en el muslo derecho de Himiko, y claro él había tenido la cara entre las piernas de Himiko-

Hay...-Isaac estaba sorprendido, Lu solo estaba sonrojada mientras su voz le temblaba y Himiko estaba sonrojada respirando de forma agitada, en el palacio de Jade Tigresa tomó golpeó la mesa de la cocina con fuerza hasta destruirla y hacerla pedazos, el golpe llego hasta al suelo mientras Po estaba sorprendido y casi se me salían los ojos de la sorpresa-

¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Por qué destruiste la mesa? -dijo Po asustado, Tigresa estaba respirando agitada y s levanto sujetando su vientre-

Siento...que alguien tocó a mis niñas -dijo Tigresa molesta, apretó los puños expulsando fuego cosa que dejó a Po asustado, Tigresa levantó la mirada mostrando que tenía los ojos completamente rojos y respiraba de forma muy agitada- El que se atravesó a tocar a mis niñas...¡Lo mato! -Po estaba asustado- Po si mis niñas llegan sin su tesorito...sin su pureza -Po retrocedió un poco mientras Po estaba asustado y temblaba, Tigresa se acercó y colocó su cara cerca de la Po mientras Po se ponía morado- Te romperé, no, te castrare hasta que no te quede nada mi amor -Po solo hizo muecas de queja mientras se escuchaba como algo era apretado con fuerza, Po se estaba quejando y su piel se volvía morada-

Está bien...mi amor...suelta...suelta...suelta -dijo Po con una voz aguda mientras al suelo y cayó acostado de lado sujetándose entre sus piernas, los demás que se habían quedado en el palacio estaban asustados temblando en una esquina de la cocina, Tigresa solo salió de la cocina dejando a todos asustados-

Esa mujer es un monstruo -dijo Sparks asustado con la piel azul del miedo mientras Kajo lo abrazaba del miedo, de regreso a las aguas termales-

¡Aaaa! ¡Isaac eres un idiota! -gritó Himiko molesta y sonrojada acostada en el suelo- ¡no te bastó mi hermana ahora tratas de abusar de mí!

¡No fue mi culpa fue de la torpe de tu hermana! -Isaac grito sonrojado y nervioso-

¡No tuve la culpa por caer y resbalar! -Lu gritó sonrojada y nerviosa, los tres estaban tratando de levantarse pero Isaac solo se resbaló y su mano izquierda termino tocando más en Himiko-

¡Aaaa! ¡Aaa! ¡¿En dónde rayos crees que estás tocando?! -Himiko levantó la voz sonrojada, Isaac trato de levantarse pero resbaló y cayó entre las dos, Himiko se quejó teniendo la cabeza de Isaac entre sus pechos, Lu estaba sonrojada sintiendo como Isaac estaba soplando entre sus pechos, Isaac solo estaba sonrojado, movió sus manos pero sintió las colas de las felinas y de dónde salían, lo único que veía era que tenía los senos de ambas hembras en su cara, solo se levantó y dejó a las felinas acostadas-

Ya basta no puedo, más con esto -dijo Isaac sonrojado pero se escuchó que algo cayó e Isaac levanto la mirada sonrojado para ver a Izanamy y Hinata levemente sonrojados, frente a ellos estaban los niños pero Hinata le estaba tapando los ojos con las manos, solo hubo un momento de silencio-

¡Lamentamos la intromisión! -dijeron los dos adultos nerviosos-

¡Oigan esperen! -Isaac levanto la voz sonrojado con los ojos en blanco pero la puerta se cerró de golpe, pero Izanamy la abrió un momento mostrando sus ojos y también Hinata asomo su cabeza-

Así se hace Isaac, diviértete -Izanamy levantó el pulgar soltando un leve brillo-

Que sea una situación especial para ambas chicas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos cerraron la puerta dejando a los tres jóvenes sorprendidos y con los ojos en blanco-

¡No es lo que piensan! -Isaac gritó sonrojado y se levantó dejando ver que no estaba usando su toalla, Himiko y Lu estaban sonrojadas pero siguieron bajando con la mirada hasta ver algo, Isaac solo bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes sorprendido-

¡Qué bestia! -gritaron las felinas sonrojadas y sorprendidas- ¡Grande!

¡Ya basta! -Isaac grito con fuerza, después de eso Isaac estaba en su cuarto con la cara pegada a la almohada- que vergüenza...-Lu y Himiko estaban acostadas en su cierto viendo el techo, los ojos de ambos estaban girando en espiral mientras estaban demasiado sonrojadas por lo que había pasado, en otro lado Hanabi, Gina, Long, Izanamy y Hinata estaban comiendo en una mesa calmadamente-

¿De verdad ellos tres estaban? -dijo Long sorprendido-

Si tuvimos que salir -dijo Hinata sonrojada y sonriendo- jajaja los jóvenes de ahora, ya ni pueden mantener sus impulsos controlados -Izanamy solo sonríe mostrando los dientes un poco nervioso-

Bueno de ese tipo de situaciones siempre salen bebes -dijo Hanabi intranquila- creo que cuando regresen al palacio habrá un bebé mitad panda y otros bebes mitad lobo

¿De dónde vienen los bebes? -dijeron los niños Jeanne e Isao saliendo de sus camas, Gina, Hanabi, Long, Hinata e Izanamy tragaron de forma gruesa al ver a los niños-

¿Por qué preguntan eso? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Porque la mamá de un amigo dijo que está esperando a un bebé nuevo y también el vientre le ha crecido mucho -dijo Isao calmado-

También cada vez que preguntamos por el tema nos cambias el tema -dijo Jeanne calmada- así que mejor dígannos ¿de dónde vienen los bebes y como es que nacen? -Hanabi estaba nerviosa igual que Long bajando las orejas, Gina estaba sonrojada pero Izanamy se estaba sujetando la cara nervioso y un poco preocupado, Hinata por su parte estaba nerviosa-

Creo que ya es hora -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

Está bien pero no seas detallista -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Hinata asintió, después de un rato Isaac estaba caminando por el hotel algo nervioso sin saber a dónde ir, solo estaba viendo el suelo sonrojado y nervioso-

No puedo creer que haya pasado por semejante vergüenza -dijo Isaac nervioso, solo entro a un cuarto para ver a Long, Hanabi, Isao y Jeanne sentados en el suelo con las orejas abajo y temblándoles un poco junto a sus ojos, los cuándo parecían un poco asustados, Izanamy tenía un claro sonrojo en la cara mientras Gina estaba sorprendida y roja tapándose la boca-

Y cuando una abejita quiere mucho a otra abejita, la abejita macho introduce su aguijón en la abejita hembra y este introduce una semillita -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras los jóvenes estaban temblando del miedo- y entonces cuando su padre insertó su gran aguijón en mi -extendió las manos un poco formando una cierta distancia y luego la aumento un poco más- el me regalo dos semillitas -Izanamy estaba sonrojado tomando agua pero pego la cabeza a la mesa mientras Gina se estaba riendo un poco- su padre es algo vigoroso, no se detiene tan fácilmente, siempre trata de hacer sentir bien a mamá, pero siempre tiene que ser en una isla ya que con la gran fuerza que tenemos provocamos temblores por más de una hora, cosa que asusta a los habitantes, siempre provoca el pánico mientras hace sentir bien a mamá, pero siempre es muy cariñoso conmigo -los cuarto estaban sorprendidos y asustados así como avergonzados-

No puedo creer...lo...entonces papá es una abeja...siempre pensé que era un lobo -dijo Jeanne sorprendida, Long y Hanabi la vieron y luego se vieron a ellos confundidos, Izanamy estaba un poco sonrojado pero se dio la vuelta y vio a Isaac parado en la puerta con los ojos en blanco-

¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Traumándome -dijo Isaac nervioso, después de un rato Izanamy y Hinata habían dejado durmiendo a los niños, Hanabi y Long estaban en el suelo con la cara roja mientras Gina no podía ver más que a la pared-

Vamos no tienen que ser tan infantiles algún día también tendrán hijos y sabrán lo que se siente -dijo Hinata calmada-

¡No es tan fácil olvidar eso mamá! -Hanabi gritó sonrojada-

Cierto ya me espante, ¡No volveré a dormir! -gritó Long nervioso mientras se abrazaba las piernas y se chupaba el dedo-

No es idiota hijo -dijo Hinata algo molesta- bueno su padre y yo nos vamos al baño mixto, si tiembla...bueno ya saben qué pasa -Hinata soltó una leve risa sonrojada mientras Hanabi y Long gritaron cubriendo sus cabezas con unas almohadas- dúo de payasos

Que le vaya bien suegra -dijo Gina nerviosa, Hinata e Izanamy se retiraron, entraron al baño mixto para ver que estaba abierto y vacío, los dos sonrieron y solo entraron para meterse un momento al agua y relajarse-

Al fin un momento a solas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si, ya no más ruidos de niños por un rato, no más pañales o peleas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se relajaron un poco, Hinata camino un poco en el agua, solo giró su cabeza un poco y le dio un leve sonrisa a Izanamy, le movió el dedo índice un poco e Izanamy se levantó para seguirla- niña traviesa -se acercó tratado de tocarla pero Hinata se alado un poco-

No será tan fácil -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se dio la vuelta- primero tendrás que cantarme algo, lento -Izanamy solo sonrió un poco-

 _ **Oh tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal, me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso**_ -Izanamy cantó sonriendo, estaba cantando de forma lenta y se estaba acercando a Hinata pero Hinata estaba caminando hacia un gran roca en el centro-

Ya, ya casi -dijo Hinata sonriendo- _Todo mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_ -Izanamy se acercó y extendió su brazo derecho atrapando a Hinata contra la roca y el-

 _ **Des pa cito**_ -cantó Izanamy sonriendo, se acercó un poco eso Hinata solo movió la cabeza a la izquierda- _**Quiero respirar tu fuego despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**_ -Izanamy estaba cantando de forma lenta cerca de un oído de Hinata, Hinata se sonrojó un poco y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Izanamy, foco su cuerpo, pecho y estómago, bajo las manos un poco- _**Des pa cito quiero desnudarte a besos despacito**_ -Izanamy le dio una leve mordida en el cuello a Hinata haciendo que sonriera y soltara un leve gemido- _**Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito**_ -Hinata estaba sonriendo, los dos estaban muy cerca, se estaban acercando más hasta que se escuchó un grito y de la puerta principal salió volando Isaac, Isaac termino arrojado hacia Izanamy-

¡Espera Isaac no! ¡No! -Izanamy gritó nervioso pero Isaac lo golpeó en el estómago, los dos fueron lanzados hasta el fondo de la tina, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y se vio a Isaac flotando, con la huella de una mano marcada en su mejilla izquierda-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Hinata confundida, Himiko entró por la puerta principal sin usar nada, solo tomo una toalla y se cubrió, camino un poco irradiando una energía negra y con los ojos en blanco, con un claro sonrojo en su cara mientras respiraba agitada- ¿ahora qué pasó?

¡Ese pervertido de ahí haré que me las pague! -Himiko gritó molesta- me tocó...me vio...sin ropa, me tocó de muchas forma hace un rato -soltó unas ligera lagrimas- ¡se llevó mi pureza!

¿Que? -dijo Hinata sorprendida y sonriendo- ¿es cierto eso Isaac? -vio a Isaac el cual estaba tallándose la cabeza-

¡No es cierto! ¡Lo qué pasó hace un rato aquí fue un accidente! ¡Yo venía a lavarme el cuerpo cuando ella me golpeó sin provocación! -Isaac grito sorprendido- no le quite nada solo es su imaginación rara y retorcida

¡Eso no es cierto! -Himiko gritó sonrojada- recuerdo cada tacto, cada sentimiento, como mi corazón rebotaba y también las zonas que tocaste y como se sintieron -se sonrojó y desvío la mirada-

Isaac picaron -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se escuchó un borboteo e Isaac se fijó que venía de debajo de él, Izanamy salió gritando levantando a Isaac con una mano-

Muy bien suficiente -dijo Izanamy un poco molesto- ¿me puede alguien explicar que está pasando?

¡Me quito la pureza! -Himiko gritó señalando a Isaac-

Vaya Isaac picaron -dijo Izanamy sonriendo un poco-

¡No es lo que parece! -Isaac grito molesto, Izanamy lo dejo caer al agua y estaba caminando-

Bien creo que los jóvenes merecen su momento de enamorados -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- diviértanse loquito

Pero todo con protección y precaución -dijo Hinata sonriendo- disfruten su tiempo libre -los dos se fueron retirando del baño-

¡Que no es lo que piensan! -Isaac grito sonrojado y molesto, comenzó a gruñir y vio a Himiko molesta y luego vio a Izanamy- _Eso es...ya sé cómo librarme de esta situación_ -pensó serio- ¡Izanamy Shiba te reto a una pelea! -Izanamy se detuvo y vio a Isaac un poco serio-

Espera Isaac ¡¿qué cosas estás diciendo?! -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Lo que oíste, reto al antiguo Guerrero del Sol a una pelea -dijo Isaac serio-

Te partirá la cabeza como a un melón -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Mmmm melón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No me importa igual quiero pelear contra él, he obtenido un nuevo poder y quiero ponerlo a prueba en una verdadera pelea -dijo Isaac serio- eso deseo

Eso suena interesante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- muy bien, vístete y toma tu espada nos vemos en la cima de ese pico en diez minutos -tal como lo había dicho Izanamy en menos de diez minutos, Isaac, Izanamy, Hinata y Himiko estaban en la cima de la montaña, Himiko y Hinata estaban usando las batas del hotel, Izanamy e Isaac estaban usando sólo sus pantalones-

Estoy listo -dijo Isaac serio, tomó la espada y la desenvainó-

Ten mucho cuidado Isaac -dijo Himiko preocupada-

No lo lastimes de gravedad -dijo Hinata calmada e Izanamy asintió-

Bien Isaac quiero ver que tanto has mejorado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo e Isaac estaba serio- ¿realmente quieres pelear?

Si quiero, también quiero ver que tan fuerte me he vuelto gracias a las enseñanzas de todos mis maestros -dijo Isaac serio, tomó la espada y está liberó un brillo- ¡Libera el valor! -Isaac liberó una gran cantidad de energía verde Jade demostrando su traje blanco-

Ya veo así que esa es la energía que te di y la energía de la espada fusionados -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- el brillo de Jade viene de la espada y el brillo amarillo viene de mi propia energía

Y te doy las gracias pero desde aquí todo depende de mí -dijo Isaac calmado-

Así es, solo te ayude a liberar tu poder pero todavía hay más en ti de lo que crees -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos Isaac muéstrame tu verdadero poder

¡A luchar! -Isaac grito y solo avanzó, lanzó un golpe liberando energía Jade, se escuchó un fuerte impacto e Izanamy solo estaba retrocediendo envuelto en energía roja y dorada, Isaac apareció frente a él, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo desapareció y apareció detrás de Isaac, Izanamy lanzó un golpe con el puño envuelto en energía roja y dorada, Isaac solo salto un poco estirando su brazo izquierdo envuelto en energía verde Jade y su puño derecho también, Izanamy solo sonrió un poco al ver que Isaac había esquivado su golpe-

¡¿Lo esquivo?! -Himiko gritó sorprendida, Hinata estaba de brazos cruzados viendo la pelea- el jamás había esquivo ninguno de sus golpes -Isaac e Izanamy chocaron sus brazos mientras Izanamy le sujeto el puño derecho a Isaac con su mano libre, se creó una onda de sonido por el impacto mientras los árboles se doblaban por el viento y la fuerza, en un momento comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida entre los dos, Isaac bajo la cabeza y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy movió su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe al mentón que Isaac esquivo, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida, Isaac solo agacho su cuerpo y lanzó dos golpes, Izanamy los esquivo y lanzó tres golpes, Isaac levanto el brazo izquierdo sobre su frente deteniendo el golpe de Izanamy, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida con sus puños solamente, el suelo estaba temblando levemente con cada golpes, Hinata estaba calmada pero Himiko no podía dejar de estar sorprendida-

Es increíble -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Isaac e Izanamy lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños escuchándose un fuerte impacto en el campo, Isaac salto y giro lanzando una patada de talón, Izanamy solo levanto el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe, Isaac se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Isaac fue empujado y giro en el suelo para caerá cuatro patas, solo se cubrió de energía y salto directo contra Izanamy, Izanamy se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque de Isaac, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y le dio a Isaac en la cara, Isaac se giró y lanzó una patada de talón pero Izanamy levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, los dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo en un intercambio de golpes, se escuchaban como sus golpes impactaban y otros eran esquivados, Isaac se enojó un poco y lanzó varios golpes, Izanamy los esquivo o levantaba los brazos para defenderse, en un momento Izanamy le sujeto los puños a Isaac en un fuerte impacto, los dos expulsaron energía creando una gran llamarada en el campo, el campo tembló levemente mientras Isaac gruñía expulsando energía, los dos abrieron las manos y se sujetaron las manos forcejeando con la energía creciendo-

No te rindas Isaac -dijo Himiko preocupada, Isaac grito expulsando energía pero Izanamy lo soltó y levantó su mano izquierda creando una bola de fuego que creció y se convirtió en una shuriken de fuego, Isaac se asustó y salto alejándose de Izanamy, extendió los brazos y creo una espada de energía verde Jade y en su mano derecha apareció su espada recta-

Ya veo -dijo Isaac serio- yo también seguiré luchando Himiko -la espada verde se volvió azul clara y soltó una leve viento helado igual que su espada recta-

¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Te demostrare mis poder -dijo Isaac serio, Izanamy lanzó la esfera pero las espadas de Isaac se cubrieron de un viento elevado, solo las levanto y las volvió a bajar creando una pared de hielo sólida, el ataque de Izanamy chocó con la pared de hielo y se creó una explosión que cubrió todo de vapor, Izanamy terminó siendo empujado a unos cuantos metros más lejos e Isaac saco al suelo respirando agitado-

Buena defensa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo reconozco tu novio es muy hábil -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Himiko se sonrojó por eso-

No es mi novio...-dijo Himiko sonrojada- quiero que lo sea...-los susurro pero Hinata le dio una mirada sonriendo- quiero decir...si es muy listo es un buen maestro de Kung fu -cerró los ojos mientras Hinata solo soltó una leve risa-

Lo que es el amor joven -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Himiko bajo las orejas sonrojada-

Se escuchó otro fuerte impacto y está vez Isaac estaba avanzando hacia Izanamy con su espada, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho creando una espada de energía carmesí, los dos solo chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte impacto, Isaac lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy solo le dio un golpe a la espada con la suya de forma diagonal, levantó la espada y lanzó un corte horizontal, Isaac se agachó cayendo al suelo, Izanamy se alejó de un salto e Isaac lanzó un corte en diagonal lanzando una onda cortante verde Jade, Izanamy lanzó un corte similar imitando la técnica, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión y luego explotaron, Izanamy se quedó de pie en medio del campo, Isaac golpeó el suelo con su espada y de este salió hielo en forma de grandes rocas, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco, un gran pedazo de hielo avanzó hacia el pero se alejó de un salto, cuando cayó otro fragmento trato de atacarlo pero Izanamy se giró y le dio un corte al fragmento haciéndolo pedazos, un torrente de agua salió del suelo y trato de atacarlo pero Izanamy solo creo una segunda espada de energía, sujeto ambas con fuerza y giro expulsando energía dorada carmesí creando un remolino en el campo, toda el agua termino esparcida pero levitó un momento y luego se congeló formando fragmentos de hielo, los fragmentos avanzaron pero Izanamy estaba girando deteniendo los ataques, le dio un corte en diagonal a un fragmento, se giró y levanto una espada deteniendo el ataque de otro, se mantuvo así y le dio un corte horizontal a un fragmento, haciéndolo pedazos, siguió peleando con el hielo hasta que se detuvo y vio que sus pies estaban congelados, del suelo salieron más fragmentos que lo dejaron rodeado, Isaac estaba frente a él expulsando energía morada formando una gran esfera-

¡Cañón Galáctico! -Isaac grito y extendió los brazos liberando la esfera de energía, Izanamy solo se quedó quieto y el ataque impacto con fuerza creando una explosión que destruyó el hielo, Himiko se sorprendió por el ataque al hielo pero Hinata estaba viendo a la izquierda, Isaac se dio la vuelta sujetando la espada con fuerza y soltó energía verde Jade, solo avanzó corriendo y gritando, Izanamy apareció detrás de él a unos pocos metros sin un rasguño, concentro energía carmesí y dorada en su espada y avanzó, los dos lanzaron un corte vertical-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -gritaron los dos liberando su ataque, sus ataques chocaron creando una onda de energía entre los dos, la energía estaba en aumento hasta que exploto cubriendo a los dos con humo, Isaac terminó con un corte sobre su ceja derecha mientras Izanamy estaba ileso-

 _Tú eres un Guerrero admirable_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido- _Me acabó de dar cuenta de que no sirvo para luchar contra ti_ -Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho mostrando su espada de energía- _Todavía tengo mucho camino que recorrer_

Usa tu Nivel Maestro -dijo Isaac serio, Izanamy solo estaba sujetando la espada con un poco más de fuerza hasta deshacerla-

Bien entonces voy a demostrar todo mi poder ahora -dijo Izanamy serio, gritó un poco bajo expulsando energía roja y dorada- Aaaaaaa -la energía aumento de tamaño formando una llamarada dorada y roja, el lugar estaba temblando un poco mientras Isaac retrocedió un poco y Himiko solo se quedó detrás de Hinata tratando de evitar que algo la lastimara- ¡Aaaaaaa! -Izanamy había gritado con fuerza y el resplandor dorado y rojizo cubrió todo el campo, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron a Izanamy usando una camisa roja sin mangas de cuello levantado de bordes negros y dorados, debajo usaba una playera de manga larga y cuello largos de color negra y una cinta negra de bordes rojos-

¡¿Que?! -Himiko gritó sorprendida igual que Isaac- se parece un poco al traje que utiliza mi papá cuando usa su maestría del chi ¿qué está pasando?

Es verdad ¿cómo es que puede usar esa energía a pesar de ya no tener su Gema del Sol? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- y no sólo eso la energía que está expulsando es sorprendente...siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera temblando

Lo que están viendo ahora es la maestría del Samurái, Izanamy es el Maestro Samurái así como Byakun es un Maestro del chi -dijo Hinata sonriendo- cuando se llega al nivel de ellos dos no importa si has dejado de tener la Gema del Guardia aún tienen sus poderes con ellos

Es sorprendente -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Izanamy extendió sus brazos expulsando su energía dorada y luego retrajo sus brazos al nivel de sus costillas del lado derecho-

Escúchame Isaac quiero que me demuestres todo tu poder -dijo Izanamy serio- te atacaré con toda este energía y más te vale estar preparado, ¡Kame hame!

Maldicion -dijo Isaac molesto y expulsó energía, junto sus manos para colocarlas a un lado de su cara- ¡Cañón Galáctico!

¡Ha! -Izanamy e Isaac extendieron los brazos disparando sus técnicas contra el otro, sus ataques chocaron formando una esfera de colisión, la esfera estaba temblando pero el poder de Izanamy estaba tomando ventaja empujando el ataque de Isaac hasta que se estaba acercando al mismo Isaac-

Maldicion...estoy...perdiendo -dijo Isaac molesto tratando de expulsar energía- no...ya no

¡No te rindas Isaac! -Himiko grito con fuerza e Isaac reaccionó para verla un momento- ¡No te puedes rendir tienes que seguir luchando! ¡No te rindas sin antes intentarlo, yo sé que tú puedes usar toda tu fuerza! -Isaac asintió y dio un leve grito haciendo que su ataque creciera y empujara un poco más el ataque de Izanamy-

Vamos Isaac ella tiene razón, todavía puedes dar más, no te rindas -dijo Izanamy serio expulsando más energía- ¿Acaso vas a proteger a todos con ese nivel tan bajo? ¡Desata todo tu poder!

Grrr, grrrr ¡Aaaaaaaa! -Isaac grito con fuerza empujando el ataque de Izanamy un poco más-

Estoy impresionado hijo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero... ¡Aaaaaa! -Izanamy expulsó más energía y el kamehameha avanzó hasta golpear a Isaac, Isaac solo sujeto la primera parte del ataque, la sujeto con fuerza pero era empujado- vamos así jamás protegerás a nadie

Yo no puedo perder...yo...yo -Isaac solo cerró los ojos y grito un poco expulsando energía amarilla y verde Jade- ¡Yo no voy a perder! -Isaac grito con fuerza y el ataque de Izanamy comenzó a disminuir en tamaño mientras él aura de Isaac aumentaba de tamaño- ¡Yo no puedo perder! -Isaac grito con más fuerza y el poder de Izanamy comenzó a disminuir hasta que desapareció, Hinata e Izanamy vieron con asombro como Isaac estaba rodeado de una aura amarilla en forma de esfera-

¿Acaba...de...absorber...mi súper kamehameha? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Isaac grito y extendió los brazos juntando las muñecas, luego las retrajo y las junto en su lado derecho de las costillas- oh no

Va intentar hacer el Kamehameha -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¡Kame hame! -Isaac grito y comenzó a formar una esfera azul mientras expulsaba energía de su cuerpo- ¡Haaaa! -Isaac grito y extendió sus brazos liberando un rayo azul de energía, Izanamy se sorprendió mientras Hinata y Himiko solo gritaron sorprendidas, el ataque de Isaac avanzó e Izanamy solo grito para sujetarlos en sus manos-

Ah...no puedo...creerlo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido mientras forcejeaba con el ataque, Isaac estaba gritando liberando más poder- si no algo algo...él podría salir lastimado -el ataque de Isaac lo estaba empujando un poco más dejando que arrastrara sus patas en el suelo- no me queda otra opción -Izanamy se cubrió de una aura roja carmesí- ¡Triple Kaioken! -gritó con fuerza y comenzó a empujar el ataque de Isaac dejándolo en un gran esfera azul, lo empujó y lo desvió a su derecha lanzándolo al bosque causando una explosión que sacudió todo el campo, dentro del hotel Hanabi, Long, Lu y los demás estaban un poco sorprendidos y asustados-

¡Mamá y papá están haciéndolo! -Hanabi gritó asustada abrazando a Isao y a Jeanne-

¡Bujajajaaaaa buaaaa ya me traumaron! -Long estaba tirando en el suelo abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal-

Es solo un temblor es solo es, es solo un temblor nada está pasando -dijo Gina sonrojada y un poco asustada, en el campo Isaac estaba cansado y respirando agitado mientras Izanamy aún seguía con sus técnica activada-

Vaya estoy sorprendido, pudiste regresarme esa energía y no sólo eso también le agregaste un poco de tu energía haciéndola más fuerte, estoy sorprendido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Solo...te moví...unos centímetros...ah...ah no, eso aún no...es suficiente -dijo Isaac cansado, trató de caminar un poco pero Izanamy le dio un golpe en el estómago, Isaac se quejó pero cayó en el brazo de Izanamy perdiendo su transformación-

Si lo lograste, lo hiciste muy bien hijo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Isaac! -Himiko gritó preocupada y corrió a verlo, Izanamy solo lo dejo en brazos de Himiko quién lo cargo- me lo mataste

Tranquis el golpe fue leve estará dormido por una hora a lo mucho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Buena pelea pero no sé qué quería hacer con todo esto -dijo Hinata calmada-

Él quería ver cuáles eran sus límites, el nivel que debe superar o que quiere superar en algún momento -dijo Izanamy calmado- Himiko quiero pedirte un favor

¿Si de que se trata? -dijo Himiko calmada mientras Isaac estaba en el suelo acostado-

Cuando Isaac llegue a perder el control sobre su poder Oscuro, no quiero que dudes, atácalo con todas las fuerzas y tráelo de regreso a la normalidad y no dudes en darme aviso -dijo Izanamy calmado- prométeme que lo cuidarás

Lo prometo, estaré al pendiente de que el no pierda el control de nuevo -dijo Himiko sería, Izanamy y Himiko chocaron sus brazos asintiendo, Izanamy cargo a Isaac mientras ellos regresaron al hotel, Himiko le mostró a Izanamy el cuarto donde Isaac dormía, Sol lo cargo y lo dejo en la cama- bien yo lo cuido ustedes pueden irse

Está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hinata lo detuvo un momento y le dijo algo al oído, Izanamy sonrió y asintió- ah sí una cosa más -Himiko le puso atención- Espero que ustedes dos me den muchos nietos -Hinata e Izanamy sonrieron mientras Himiko se volvía una pantera roja de la vergüenza con los ojos en blanco, los dos adultos regresaron al cuarto para ver a todos despiertos-

¿Qué están haciendo todavía despiertos niños? Ya deberían estar dormidos -dijo Hinata calmada viendo que Isao y Jeanne estaban cabeceando un poco-

Lo que pasa es que hicieron vibrar todo el hotel...con su...ya saben -dijo Hanabi sonrojada y avergonzada-

Es verdad no pudimos dormir -dijo Long nervioso mientras Gina le rascaba la cabeza-

No fue eso, Izanamy se topó con Isaac e Isaac le pidió una pelea -dijo Hinata calmada- lo que sintieron fueron los ataques de ambos -los demás respiraron relajándose tranquilos mientras Izanamy solo soltó una leve risa-

Bien es todo váyanse a dormir yo iré a darme un baño estoy sudado -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Oh ¿quieres que te lave la espalda? -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy solo asintió sonriendo- niños no se acerquen al baño mixto y duérmanse -Long solo se quedó en el suelo acostado en los muslos de Gina mientras Hanabi solo se tapó la cabeza con la sabana de la cama y los niños se durmieron, a la mañana siguiente Lu y los demás estaban listos para irse-

Bien lamento que no pasemos más tiempo juntos pero tenemos que volver a Japón además Long podrás cuidar a Gina -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Claro mama -dijo Long sonriendo, Gina asintió sonriendo- pero ¿por qué no puedo volver con ustedes?

Hijo te envié con Po para que descubras tu nivel maestro, parte de eso es que aceptes quién eres en verdad -dijo Hinata calmada- y eso solo podrás pasar si sales de tu zona de confianza, tienes que tener más experiencia como yo, yo a tu edad tuve que aceptar todo lo que pasaba en mi vida y cuando me di cuenta había descubierto mi nivel maestro

Ya veo si estoy lejos de casa podré saber a dónde pertenezco realmente -dijo Long sorprendido- está bien mama cuando logre el nivel maestro regresare a casa

Lo mismo té digo papá regresaré convertida en toda una maestra -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Así me gusta, hija cuídate mucho y sé que lo lograras -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hanabi le dio un abrazo e Izanamy le tallo la cabeza- Long también cuídate logra tu objetivo

Claro tôsan -dijo Long sonriendo- me volveré más fuerte te lo prometo -los dos chocaron sus puños sonriendo- adiós y cuídense mucho también ustedes pequeños -Isao y Jeanne se despidieron y los cuarto se fueron retirando del hotel, Isaac por su lado estaba con Sai y Tom tomando un camino un poco más apartado-

¿Bien a quien eliges? -dijo Tom algo irritado-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No te hagas el tonto Isaac, nos referimos a cuál de las dos felinas escoges a Lu o a Himiko -dijo Sai molesto-

En primera no son comida u objetos para que elija -dijo Isaac serio- y segundo no es realmente necesario que escoja a una, uno puede estar tranquilo sin una pareja, no es algo obligatorio tener una novia

Reporte de misión -dijo Sai viendo cómo Isaac se retiraba- no lo gramos nada

Todo este viaje fue...totalmente...en vano -dijo Tom deprimido-

Fallamos -dijo Eagle suspirando decepcionada mientras Lu y Himiko estaban hablando sonriendo, pero Himiko vio a Isaac y recordó algo que dijo Izanamy-

 _Así como tendrá el poder para salvar este mundo también tendrá el poder para destruirlo_ -pensó Himiko al recordar la voz de Izanamy- _No pienso dejar que eso pase_

 _ **-Avance-**_

 _Hola soy Lu_ -Lu estaba caminando por el bosque hablando con Himiko- _Mi papa nos ha dado una misión a Hanabi, Sparks, Isaac, Himiko y a mí, esto es emocionante_ -Lu parecía tener miedo y se pegaba más a Isaac mientras él y los demás estaban caminando en medio de la oscuridad de una cueva-

 _Está misión ser muy importante podría haber fantasmas_ -Sparks estaba sonriendo alumbrando su cara con una lámpara y sacaba la lengua- _A la primera que se chupe la bruja será Lu Ann_ -Lu estaba gritando asustada derramando lágrimas, mientras Isaac se reía y veía una pequeña esfera azul pasar frente a el-

 _Odio los cuentos de terror_ -Lu parecía que iba a llorar mientras Isaac gritaba y sus ojos se volvían rojos con una descarga de energía en todo su cuerpo de color carmesí- _¡Isaac ¿qué te pasa?!_ -Himiko abrazo a Isaac por la espalda mientras este seguía soltando energía- ¿ _El abuelito Shifu...está aquí?_ -la figura en azul Shifu apareció frente a ellos- _Próximo capítulo_ _ **La misión en la cueva de las almas**_ _espero no encontrarme con ningún fantasm_ _a o bruja_


	43. Chapter 43

_**La misión en la cueva de las almas**_

En el palacio de Jade, Isaac y Himiko estaban de frente, solo expulsaron negros transformándose, Himiko estaba en su forma de Guerrera de la Luna e Isaac tenía puesto su traje blanco-

Bien pequeña princesa ven -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Cómo me llamaste? -dijo Himiko un poco molesta, Isaac solo soltó una leve risa y extendió su brazo con la espada en la mano- oh jojojo no, dime que me llamaste princesa

¿Qué vas a hacer princesa? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko junto sus puños y luego los extendió creando una vara de energía azul oscura- bien ven princesa -Himiko gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo con su vara, Isaac solo levanto los brazos y se defendió con su espada, empujó a Himiko un poco, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Himiko solo se defendió con su vara- bueno al menos tú no tienes algo típico de una princesa

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Himiko molesta-

Al menos no estás cantando -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko solo salto hacia atrás y le apuntó con su vara-

Conque no quieres que cante bien tú te lo buscaste -dijo Himiko sonriendo un poco molesta- _**Quite some time, I been sittin' it out**_ -Himiko avanzó y giro lanzando un golpe horizontal con la vara mientras Isaac levantó la espada y lo detuvo sin problemas- _**Didn't take no chances, I was a prisoner of doubt**_ -Himiko retrajo su vara y avanzó lanzando un golpe vertical, Isaac levantó la espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe, Himiko lo siguió golpeando, Isaac solo retrocedía un poco sonriendo- _**I knocked down the wailin' wall, ain't no sin,**_ -Himiko giró lanzando un golpe con su vara e Isaac solo cayó al suelo rodando, se giró y quedo de rodillas y Himiko sonrió cantando- _**Got the feel of fortune, deal me in**_ -Isaac sonrío y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía verde Jade, Himiko solo salgo a un lado -

Fallaste -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Bueno apenas estoy calentando -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Excusas y excusas son solo berrinches -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se puso en guardia y le apuntó son su vara- _**Comin' straight on for you, I made my mind**_ -Himiko avanzó de nuevo, lanzó un golpe directo e Isaac solo salto a un lado, giró y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Himiko retrajo su vara y la levanto deteniendo el corte de Isaac-

 _ **I'm feeling stronger**_ -Himiko empujó la espada, giró su vara y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando un rayo azul y negro, Isaac solo salto alejándose de ella- _**Now I'm comin' through**_ -los dos solo avanzaron hacia al palacio y fueron saltando hasta llegar al techo, Isaac cayó en un lugar pero Himiko lo siguió por detrás lanzando un golpe con su vara, Isaac saltó a la derecha y Himiko golpeó el techo con fuerza dejando un leve agujero-

Estoy impresionado -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

 _ **Straight on, straight on for you**_ -Himiko siguió cantando y los dos siguieron subiendo hasta la parte principal del techo- _**Straight on for you**_ -los dos avanzaron corriendo hacia el otro y saltaron chocando sus armas en un fuerte impacto, los dos cayeron al techo de pie, Isaac lanzó un corte vertical y Himiko lo esquivo, giró la vara y lanzó un golpe horizontal e Isaac solo dejó la espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe-

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Jajaja nunca ¿tú ya te cansaste? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Yo seguirá hasta que no pueda y eso será todo el día -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se alejaron de un salto, Himiko avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un golpe horizontal, expulsó energía y en la punta de la vara apareció una hoja, Himiko había convertido su vara en una guadaña con una hoja blanca- la cambie ¿qué te pareció?

Estoy sorprendido -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac avanzó corriendo y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una espada de hielo, saltó y lanzó un corte girando, extendió ambos brazos, Himiko solo fue empujada con un poco de fuerza y arrastró los pies, Isaac avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada de metal, Himiko levantó su guadaña deteniendo la espada con la punta e Isaac lanzó un corte vertical con su espada de hielo y Himiko solo levanto su guadaña deteniendo el golpe con el mango, Himiko se alejó un poco saltando y sonrío-

Estás mejorando -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Mi turno -dijo Isaac sonriendo- _**Now I know, I got to play my hand**_ -Isaac comenzó a cantar sonriendo y avanzó lanzando un corte vertical con ambas espadas pero Himiko levantó su guadaña y las detuvo con el mango- _**What the winner don't know, a gambler understands**_ -Himiko salto alejándose e Isaac lanzó un corte cruzado liberando energía verde, Himiko olor giró su guadaña y detuvo el ataque en el aire-

¿Y eso qué significa? -dijo Himiko confundida- _**No, You don't understand, don't have any chace**_

 _ **You don't have a chace**_ -Isaac canto sonriendo y avanzó hacia Himiko, los dos saltaron del techo y cayeron al patio, los dos avanzaron chocando sus armas-

 _ **Comin' straight on for you, Straight on for you**_ -Isaac y Himiko cantaron sonriendo, giraron peleando hasta que se detuvieron, Isaac tenía el brazo derecho extendió y Himiko estaba de espaldas a él con el mango de su arma deteniendo el golpe de la espada- _**I made my mind**_ -Himiko empujó la espada y avanzó lanzando un corte con la hoja, Isaac levantó ambas espadas y detuvo el corte de la hoja- _**Now I'm feeling stronger, now I'm comin' through**_ -Himiko siguió empujando a Isaac haciéndolo retroceder, avanzó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Isaac lo detuvo con su espada- _**Straight on, straight on for you**_ -Isaac la empujó y lanzó un corte vertical mientras Himiko retrocedía, los dos estaban caminando a la pared de la puerta principal- _**Straight on for you**_ -Himiko estaba sorprendida con los brazos levantados y la espalda pegada a la pared, Isaac estaba enfrente de ella demasiado cerca, Himiko e Isaac se estaban acercando más, Himiko pasó sus manos por el rostro de Isaac e Isaac estaba sujetando las caderas de Himiko, se estaban por dar un beso pero Isaac escucho el sonido de su espada cayendo al suelo, lo que lo despertó y se alejó un poco rápido dejando a Himiko confundida-

Se terminó la práctica...yo...tengo que...ir a otro lado -dijo Isaac un poco incómodo, solo recogió la espada y comenzó a retroceder un poco para irse caminando

Espera -Himiko se acercó y se quedó frente a él- ¿Que tienes? Apenas estábamos acercándonos un poco y te alejas como si fuera algún bicho peligroso ¿qué te pasa?

No es nada, sólo...que ha olvide algo -dijo Isaac nervioso, se alejó corriendo y deshizo su transformación, Himiko solo lo vio con un poco de tristeza y suspiro-

 _¿Realmente te han dañado tanto?_ -pensó Himiko deprimida, solo se retiró del patio y camino hacia el Valle, vio a los lados buscando a Luceli, cuando pregunte en el restaurante del señor Ping este le dijo que no estaba así que lo fue a buscar a su casa, golpeó la puerta calmada-

Hay ¿que estoy haciendo? -dijo Himiko nerviosa, dentro de la casa Luceli estaba cociendo algo a mano con una tela negra y un pedazo de tela roja, Himiko volvió a golpear de nuevo y Luceli lo escucho-

Si ya voy -dijo Luceli del otro lado de la puerta, solo dejo la tela en la mesa, solo camino y abrió la puerta viendo a Himiko- vaya Himiko ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno señora venía a hablar con usted de algo -dijo Himiko sonriendo un poco nerviosa-

¿De qué se trata? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Es sobre...Isaac y su padre -dijo Himiko nerviosa y retrocedió un par de pasos al ver a Luceli sorprendida- ¿está bien?

Si claro...estoy bien -dijo Luceli un poco ida- ¿qué tienes que decirme? -las dos entraron a la casa y se sentaron de frente-

Bueno lo que pasa es que hable con el señor Shiba el hace unos días y él me dijo que tenía que proteger a Isaac de la oscuridad de su corazón, mira ya conozco la historia de Isaac y su pasado pero lo que me interesa saber es ¿cómo hizo para calmar su oscuridad? ¿Hay algún método que sirva para calmar su oscuridad interna?

Bueno por lo general cuando escucha la voz de sus conocidos el reacciona -dijo Luceli calmada- el suele reaccionar a la canciones que uno le canta, o también suelo escuchar cuando alguien le habla al oído

¿Entonces tengo que acercarme a él para que me escuche? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Así es, pero ve con mucho cuidado -dijo Luceli calmada- el suelo ser muy agresivo cuando está transformado, pero nunca dejas que sus ojos se vuelvan completamente rojos o que su pelo se vuelva carmesí, ya que si lo hace no habrá nada que lo detenga

Entendido, lo defenderé y evitare que sea dominado por la oscuridad -dijo Himiko un poco seria y Luceli asintió sonriendo-

Me doy cuenta de que amas mucho a mi hijo -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Himiko se sonrojó-

Eso...bueno...no sé si sea amor...pero si lo quiero -dijo Himiko sonrojada un poco avergonzada-

Jejeje son iguales a su padre y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes, ah el amor de jovencitos es tan bello -dijo Luceli sonriendo y Himiko desvió la mirada sonrojada pero noto algo, había unas cuantas telas en la mesa de frente-

¿Está teniendo algo? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Así es pero es un regalo para Isaac, pero aún no está listo, lo estará en unos cuantos días más -dijo Luceli sonriendo- bueno si Izanamy te pidió que cuidaras a nuestro hijo me imagino que debe confiar totalmente en ti -Himiko asintió sonriendo, en otro lado en unas montañas Valk estaba caminando hasta llegar a una montaña con un portón chino y en medio del portón estaba una cuerda un poco gruesa, Valk estaba usando un traje para el infierno, solo se acercó con cuidado a la cuerda y la toco para recibir una descarga en la mano-

Ya veo así que no puedo pasar -dijo Valk algo molesta- maldita sea debe haber una forma de hacerlo más rápido -Valk se quedó ahí parada cuando escucho algunos pasos detrás de ella- te tardaste Scarge -Scarge estaba detrás de ella usando un traje rojo, su pantalón era negro, su camisa roja sin mangas, tenía vendas negras en las muñecas y hombreras de metal negro- ¿la trajiste?

No fue fácil conseguir esta cosa -dijo Scarge serio, mostró una guadaña de color negra con un brillo rojizo y una Gema del mismo color rojo colgando de una cadena- esa chica se hacía llamar la muerta o una servidora, no fue mucho esfuerzo derrotarla

La guadaña de una Dullahan -dijo Valk sonriendo- bien corta está soga y el sello a la cueva de las almas será abierto para que podamos pasar -Scarge solo se acercó y le dio un corte a la cuerda, está cuerda al ser cortada liberó una descarga de energía azul, los dos estaban retrocediendo un poco por la descarga e poder, en eso la cuerda solo cayó al suelo y frente a ellos apareció una pared de energía azul, los dos solo tocaron la pared y la pasaron sin problemas-

Bien está hecho -dijo Scarge serio- tenemos que ir a buscar lo que nos pidió el señor Rasel -Valk asintió y los dos solo entraron caminando pero en medio de la nieve apareció una brisa de viento que dejó unos pétalos de flores de cerezos entre ellos estaba una sombra, la sombra solo volvió a cubrirse de los pétalos y se retiró del lugar, en medio del cementerio se escuchaban las quejas de alguien, en medio del camino estaba una tigresa de pelo y piel casi azul, sus ojos eran amarillos y usaba una camisa de mangas largas de color azul con una bufanda negra, tenía guantes y armaduras de color negro con una falda corta mostrando unas medias negra con la piel azul todavía-

Tengo...que buscar al Guerrero Dragón...tengo que -dijo la tigresa adolorida antes de caer al suelo, solo se estaba quejando mientras su cuerpo mostraba algunas heridas de golpes y cortadas, nos había sangre solo marcas azules de heridas, algunos pétalos pasaron por su rostro y comenzaron a rodearla más pétalos, con Po él estaba meditando en el durazno-

Paz interior...Paz interior -dijo Po entre respiros cuando sintió que un pétalo lo toco en su hombro, sintió una descarga en su cuerpo y se levantó sorprendido- ¡No puede ser! El sello al mundo de los espíritus ha sido roto

Así es Po -Po se quedó sorprendido y se dio la vuelta para ver a Shifu detrás de él- ha pasado mucho tiempo hijo

Maestro Shifu -Po se arrodilló saludando a su maestro- me da mucho gusto verlo después de tanto -sonrió un poco al verlo- pero...

A mí también me da mucho gusto verte después de mucho tiempo pero este no es el momento de reencuentros conmovedores -dijo Shifu calmado-

Lo entiendo ¿qué pasó? Pude sentir como el sello que había hecho hace décadas fue destruido hace poco -dijo Po preocupado-

Se trata de dos almas Oscuras que acaban de entrar al reino de los espíritus con vida -dijo Shifu preocupado-

¿Con vida? Nadie puede entrar sin a menos que esté muerto o protegido por magia muy poderosa -dijo Po serio y preocupado-

Ella te lo podrá explicar mejor -Shifu se hizo a un lado y mostró a la tigresa de piel azul-

¡¿Lala?! -Po gritó sorprendido y se acercó para verla- no puedo creer la está muy herida ¿qué le pasó?

Para entrar al mundo de los espíritus debes tener un artefacto mítico, el permiso de un Dios, o la guadaña de la muerte -dijo Shifu calmado-

Entonces eso pasó le quitaron su guadaña y el amuleto de la muerte con ella -dijo Po sorprendido- bien la llevare para curarla maestro por favor manténgame al tanto de lo que pase en el reino de los espíritus

Eso haré Po -dijo Shifu calmado y desapareció en un tornado de cerezos, Po solo cargo a Lala en sus brazos y se la llevó al palacio, Po corrió a la clínica donde se topó con Kajo-

Maestro Po ¿qué ocurre? -dijo Kajo confundida-

Tenemos un asunto Kajo -dijo Po serio, acostó a Lala en la cama y le comenzó a quitar la armadura- necesita un poco de ayuda

Pero maestro ella está en muy mal estado, su piel se ve un poco azul -dijo Kajo preocupada- es extraño pero sus heridas no están sangrando, no veo que tenga mucho calor -la toco y luego pasó sus manos por sus muñecas- está es una locura no siento ni su pulso

Es porque no lo tiene -dijo Po serio buscando entre algunas cajas unas vendas y cosas para ayudar a Lala-

¿Acaso me está diciendo que está tigresa está...? -dijo Kajo confundida y un poco asustada-

Digamos que entre si y que no -dijo Po un poco más calmado, Kajo le sujeto las mejillas- así ten cuidado ya que su cabeza...-Kajo termino quitándole la cabeza, la tenía en sus manos, no emitía ni un solo ruido, sus ojos le estaban temblando mientras una sonrisa le estaba temblando y su cabeza se le estaba poniendo azul del miedo- no te asuste lo que pasa es que ella es...como decirlo solo no te asustes -la cabeza de Lala estaba moviéndose un poco y luego abrió los ojos-

Hola...-dijo Lala de forma calmada, Kajo solo se quedó con los ojos en blanco-

Hay por favor no -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Kajo había gritado con tanta fuerza que todos los jóvenes del palacio de Jade habían ido corriendo a la clínica-

¡¿Qué ocurre?! -todos entraron corriendo y gritando para ver a Kajo en el suelo desmayada y la cabeza de Lala rodando en el suelo, de solo verla todos gritaron asustados- ¡AAAAAAA! -Po se golpeó la cara con una mano algo sorprendido y nervioso-

¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué hace una cabeza en el suelo? -dijo Long asustado-

Es mi imaginación o siento que me está mirando -dijo Kondo asustado y temblando de miedo-

Es horrible anda Isaac levántala -dijo Eagle asustada y todos se ocultaron detrás de Isaac-

¿Yo? ¿Quieren que toque la cabeza de un muerto? -dijo Isaac asustado-

¡Por qué tú eres el líder de los cinco furiosos! -gritaron Sai, Tom, Kondo y Eagle asustados-

Está bien -dijo Isaac nervioso, se acercó con cuidado y tomó la cabeza de Lala en sus manos-

¿Cómo se siente? -dijo Sai asustado- ¿horrible?

Que extraño se siente que se mueve y está algo tibia -dijo Isaac nervioso- que raro por un momento siento que esos ojos me ven -Lala parpadeo un par de veces e Isaac se quedó helado un momento y Lala volvió a parpadear, eso hizo que Isaac se asustara y pusiera los ojos en blanco-

¡Maldición sus ojos se están moviendo! -Sparks gritó asustado-

¡Que alguien se lleve esa cosa! -Tom gritó asustado-

Ya bájenme por favor -dijo Lala un poco calmada, todos pasaron del azul al morado del miedo al escucharla hablar- les dije que...

¡Aaaaaa! ¡Llévatela! -Isaac lanzó la cabeza a Sparks y el la atrapó-

¡Aaaaa! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! -Sparks lanzó la cabeza a Lu y ella la atrapo solo para ver que Lala se estaba mareando-

Deténganse por favor -dijo Lala medió mareada-

¡KYAAAAAAA! -Lu grito con fuerza y lanzó a Lala contra Hanabi-

¡Hay que asco llévatela! -Hanabi gritó asusta y la lanzó a Long pero Long solo salgo y le dio una patada a la cabeza lanzándola a la puerta principal-

¿Por qué hicieron eso? -dijo Po preocupado-

¡Por qué es una cabeza viviente y parlante con un demonio! -Long gritó asustado, Lala por su parte estaba gritando mareada pero la puerta principal se abrió revelando a Himiko-

Ya volví...-Himiko solo reaccionó y atrapó la cabeza en sus manos- ¡Oigan ¿por qué me lanzan cosas a la cara?! -Himiko gritó molesta-

¡Himiko suelta esa cosa! -Sparks gritó desde la puerta de la clínica y Himiko vio como sus amigos estaban morados del miedo-

¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? -dijo Himiko confundida, sintió algo húmedo en su mano y luego la cosa que tenía en la mano- ¿y esto que es? -la giro y solo vio cómo se trataba de la cabeza de Lala, Lala estaba mareada y estaba sacando saliva de su boca-

Ya paren de usarme de balón por favor -dijo Lala mareada y Himiko se puso azul del miedo-

¡AAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡¿DE QUIÉN ESTÁ CABEZA?! ¡¿POR QUE ESTÁ HABLANDO ESTÁ CABEZA?! -Himiko había gritado con fuerza y todo el palacio se llenó de gritos de miedo, después de un rato Po había terminado de vendrá el cuerpo de Lala y su cabeza estaba en su lugar-

Bien es todo creo que ya podrás moverte un poco Lala -dijo Po calmado-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Lala calmada- pero aún me siento un poco débil sin mi hoz, a propósito ¿cuánto tiempo estarán ahí parados? -vio a todos de frente a ella pero estaban detrás de Isaac el cual tenía su espada y poder activo-

Tú...tú...no hables...esperpento -dijo Isaac asustado y temblando-

Es verdad... ¿Que eres? ¿De dónde vienes...? ¿Cómo es que hablas? -dijo Lu asustada y temblando de miedo- esa cosa me asusta traigan al sacerdote, al ejército, a mami o al papa

Tranquilos calmados muchachos -dijo Po calmado y se acercó con cuidado- de que esto es difícil de creer pero ella es un ser del otro mundo, ella es la representante de la muerte

¿La representante de la muerte? -dijeron todos asustados-

Si se llama Lala, la conocí hace mucho años muchos antes de que Lu y Himiko nacieran -dijo Po calmado- es una amiga, no les hará daño

No creo que ser amigo de un monstruo sea bueno -dijo Kajo asustada- maestro Po ¿qué está pasando?

¿Que no se supone que la muerte tiene una guadaña o algo así? -dijo Sparks asustado-

Por eso vine -dijo Lala adolorida y se levantó quedando sentada- Po...el señor que pusiste hace años...donde encerraste a ese monstruo...ha sido roto

Lo sé el sello cuando fue destruido me dio una advertencia, lo que me preocupa es que se pueda tratar de Valk -dijo Po serio-

Es peor...Po ellos tienen mi hoz tienes que detenerlos -dijo Lala preocupada- lo que pediste sellar estará en peligro igual que todas las almas que se encuentran en la cueva

¿Almas? -dijo Hanabi confundida y se acercó con cuidado usando a Isaac de escudo- ¿qué quieres decir con las almas? ¿Hay más como tú? -Lala solo la vio y se sorprendió un momento-

Tú...eres...-dijo Lala sorprendida llamando la atención de Hanabi- claro...ya te recuerdo

¿Me recuerdas? -dijo Hanabi confundida- lo siento pero yo jamás te había visto en mi vida

Pero yo a ti si -dijo Lala sorprendida- varias veces te he visto porque tú...porque -Lala se quedó quieta un momento y luego vio a otro lado-

¿Por qué, qué? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Nada olvídalo -dijo Lala un poco calmada- no tenemos tiempo que perder si no nos damos prisa podrían liberar la única alma que causaría la destrucción de toda China incluso más

No existe ningún ser así de poderoso -dijo Sai nervioso-

Si existió, pero murió -dijo Po serio- y si lo que dice Lala es verdad entonces tendremos graves problemas si liberan a ese sujeto de la cueva de las almas, Hanabi, Sparks, Isaac, Lu y Himiko síganme iremos a la cueva de las almas

¿Nosotros que hacemos? -dijo Tom confundido y nervioso-

¿Quieren ir a una cueva rodeada de almas o prefieren quedarse aquí? -dijo Po calmado-

El valle necesita ser salvado -dijo Kondo nervioso-

Si hay que proteger todo el Valle -dijo Long nervioso- esos chinitos no saben hacer nada más hay que salvarlos

¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? -dijo Lu asustada-

Porque eres mi hija y cuando me yo tenga que partir sé que estarás lista para cualquier dificultad -dijo Po calmado-

Hay rayos -dijo Lu nerviosa- bueno es una cueva no se espera menos de ese tipo de lugares, de seguro es un lugar tranquilo y calmado, será una cueva donde hay dulce animalitos lindos y donde las flores broten -Lu solo sonrió pero después de una hora tenía una cara de miedo, todos estaban frente a una montaña de donde había una cueva con un portón chino de color rojo, había nieve y se podían ver ligeros resplandores azules saliendo de ella como si fueran humo más rayos sonando en todo el cielo- creo que se ve...algo maligna

¿Tienes miedo? -dijo Isaac sonriendo con burla viendo a Lu-

Si... ¿digo que si me puedo regresar? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

No, Lu necesitamos de la Gema del dragón, yo hice el sello hace años -dijo Po calmado- y para eso necesite parte de la energía de la Gema del dragón, ahora tú la tienes debes ser tú quien haga el sello

Hay ¿por qué no tuve la Gema de la luna o del Sol? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Si buena pregunta ¿por qué estamos aquí también? -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Porque las gemas de la luna, el sol y el tigre tienen poderes que pueden sellar algunos objetos -dijo Po calmado- por eso están aquí, los cuarto tratarán de hacer un sello más grande, ahora vámonos tenemos trabajo por hacer

Nos van a partir el trasero -dijo Sparks nervioso, Isaac, Himiko, Hanabi, Lu, Lala, Sparks y Po fueron caminando hacia la cueva mientras los más jóvenes estaban un poco asustados caminando con cuidado, los siente entraron de forma lenta pero Lu sintió un poco de aire frío recorrer su cuerpo y se abrazó de Isaac con fuerza-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Tengo miedo así que me abrazo de ti -dijo Lu nerviosa, abrazo el estómago de Isaac con fuerza temblando un poco, Isaac suspiro y solo siguieron su camino por rato-

¿Que se supone que hay aquí? -dijo Himiko un poco nerviosa- se siente un aire un poco pesado y frío

Es por la altura el aire que circula será cada vez más pesado -dijo Po calmado- pero descuiden estarán tranquilos dentro de poco -todos estaban caminando en la cueva mientras se escuchaban algo de agua caer-

¿Quién apuesta que nos encontramos con fantasmas? -dijo Sparks asustado-

Cállate Sparks -dijo Hanabi nerviosa y se sujetó los brazos como en un abrazo- de solo estar aquí me produce escalofríos -Isaac solo levanto las orejas un momento viendo a los lados-

Hay algo muy raro en esta cueva -dijo Himiko nerviosa, el viento sopló entre ellos mientras una gota de agua cayó en una gota haciendo que a los jóvenes se les pusiera la piel de gallina y se juntaron más en Isaac- mejor vamos con calma y con cuidado al caminar todos juntos

No tengan miedo -dijo Lala calmada- está es solo la parte superficial de la cueva, la verdadera cueva se encuentra a unos pocos metros de aquí -todos fueron caminando con cuidado, se separaron un poco mientras Po iba al frente como si nada-

Le reconozco el valor al maestro Po este lugar pondría la piel de gallina hasta a mí mamá -dijo Hanabi nerviosa, Lala solo bajo las orejas un poco- ¿y a todo esto como perdiste tu hoz?

Esos sujetos me atacaron por sorpresa cuando me estaba por llevar un alma, me engañaron y me atacaron solo para quitarme mi hoz -dijo Lala molesta- cuando los encuentre los mandare al infierno -Lala estaba gruñendo con fuerza y los demás se pusieron un poco tensos-

¿Alguien más sintió como si le estuvieran cortando el aire al respirar? -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Viniendo de ella es lógico que si mande a alguien directamente al infierno -dijo Himiko nerviosa, todos se separaron un poco, Lu y Himiko estaban abrazadas mientras Hanabi solo temblaba un poco-

¿Tienes miedo? -dijo Sparks nervioso pegándose más a Hanabi-

Si un poco pero no sé porque este lugar me causa una gran tristeza -dijo Hanabi nerviosa- por alguna razón siento que alguien si aquí conmigo -Sparks se quedó pensando viendo a Hanabi un momento-

¿No sería raro si los fantasmas de nuestros seres amados nos saltaran encima? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Hay Sparks ¿qué cosas dices? -dijo Lu nerviosa- los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen

Eso no lo sabes, estamos frente a la que guía a los muertos al otro lado y estamos caminando junto a ella -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Lu sacó sus garras y las calvo más en el cuerpo de Isaac dejando que se quejara- quién sabe podría haber uno...-Sparks solo creo un poco de fuego azul en su garra derecha y la puso debajo de su cara y se giró- ¡Aquí! -gritó un poco y sacó la lengua mientras u cara era iluminada por su flama azul-

¡AAAAAAAAAA! -Lu gritó del miedo pero el grito fue tan agudo que lastimo los oídos de Hanabi e Isaac, Isaac le tapó la boca a Lu y Hanabi le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sparks haciendo quedando todo el silencio mientras Himiko estaba temblando del miedo-

Guarden silencio que van alertar al enemigo de nuestra presencia -dijo Po un poco molesto y los jóvenes asintieron nervioso- continuemos

Entendido -dijeron Isaac y Hanabi serios-

Fíjate en lo qué haces idiota -dijo Hanabi molesta viendo a Sparks el cual se seguía tallando la cabeza adolorido-

Perdón pensé que sería divertido -dijo Sparks nervioso tallándose la cabeza adolorido-

Mira lo que hiciste parece que Lu Ann se asustó tanto que está llorando -dijo Isaac algo molesto viendo cómo Lu lo estaba abrazando con fuerza- eres un inepto -Himiko solo los vio un poco deprimida y bajo las orejas-

Perdón Lu ¿estás bien? -Sparks se acercó con cuidado pero noto que Lu no estaba llorando estaba muy abrazada de Isaac- esperen, no está llorando

Ah sí lloro, buju, buju -dijo Lu tratando de emitir los ruidos de un llanto-

Mejor sigamos -dijo Hanabi sería, los cuarto siguieron a Po pero Himiko se quedó un poco más atrás-

¿Himiko no vienes? -dijo Isaac serio viendo a Himiko-

Si ya voy -dijo Himiko calmada y se acercó con cuidado para ver que Lu no soltaba a Isaac- _Me duele verlos tan juntos, no me gusta que Isaac este abrazando tanto a Lu, pero no puedo evitar pensar que está mal ya que Lu es mi hermana y la quiero tanto_ -pensó Himiko un poco preocupada caminando siguiendo a Po, siguieron así por un rato más hasta que todo se toparon con un segundo portón pero este era negro-

¿A dónde llegamos? -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Este es la entrada al mundo de los espíritus -dijo Lala sería- para pasar al otro lado tendrán que tener un poco de valor y enfrentar sus miedos

¿Nuestros miedos? -dijo Isaac serio- ¿qué clase de prueba es esa?

Para que su corazón este tranquilo primero tienen que ver sus miedos a la cara y calmarse -dijo Lala sería- tengan cuidado los trucos son más que engañosos, sentirán el verdadero miedo y tristeza -todos tragaron de forma gruesa menos Po, siguieron caminando hasta que los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos, frente a ellos estaban algunas figuras, Hanabi estaba viendo a una zorra blanca de ojos azules, usaba un vestido rosado de estiro japonés-

Mamá...-dijo Hanabi sorprendida y se tapó la boca- mamá...

Tío Rayko -dijo Sparks sorprendido viendo a su tío Rayko, el hermano mayor de Byakun-

Abuelo Shifu -dijeron Himiko y Lu sorprendidas, viendo que al frente de ellos estaba Shifu, todos ellos tenían los ojos negros y la piel casi de un color azul-

Son unos desgraciados por poner este tipo de trampas -dijo Po molesto, Isaac solo se sujetó la frente y cerró los ojos llorando un poco-

 _Aira, Sui Ling, amigos_ -pensó Isaac apretando los puños enojado-

Me has causado una gran decepción -dijo Rayko serio y Sparks bajo las orejas- eres la vergüenza del clan, eres una vergüenza de la familia, me das asco -Sparks solo bajo las orejas sorprendido y triste-

Me causan vergüenza, son una gran decepción para el palacio de Jade y el nombre de los Guardianes -dijo Shifu molesto-

Abuelo ¿cómo puedes decir eso? -dijo Lu llorando un poco mientras Himiko la abrazaba deprimida-

Eres una vergüenza, no deberías ser la Guerra más fuerte de todo Japón, siempre has sido la loba más patética, eres un accidente que no debió pasar -dijo Anya sería mientras Hanabi estaba llorando, se tapó los ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo-

No les hagan caso estás son solo ilusiones -dijo Po serio- no son reales, peleen contra esas ilusiones, no tengan miedo

Aira -dijo Isaac serio, su poder y el de Hanabi aumentaron expulsando energía negra y carmesí- ¡OOOOOOAAAAAAARRG! -Isaac grito con fuerza y con una voz gruesa liberando una descarga de energía carmesí, Hanabi estaba arrodillada llorando liberando una descarga de energía negra y carmesí, los dos estaban cambiando las garras de Hanabi se estaban volviendo rojas, el pelo de ambos se estaba volviendo negro igual que el pelo en la cola-

La extraña energía maligna otra vez -dijo Himiko sorprendida- está energía de siente cargada de rabia pero la energía de Hanabi está llena de tristeza -todo el lugar estaba temblando mientras año solo vio a los dos lobos-

 _Este no es mi Isaac -_ pensaron Lu y Himiko asustadas viendo a Isaac gritar _-_

Isaac cálmate por favor, Hanabi cálmate -dijo Po preocupado, Hanabi estaba llorando mientras Isaac estaba más que furioso y su pelo se estaba volviendo negro y crecía un poco más mientras sus ojos se volvían negros y rojos-

Reaccionen los dos, Isaac no te asustes yo...-dijo Lu asustada viendo a Isaac cambiar pero vio como Himiko estaba abrazándolo con fuerza-

Isaac cálmate, aquí estoy solo cálmate por favor -dijo Himiko asustada e Isaac se estaba calmando poco a poco, las ilusiones frente a ellos estaban desapareciendo- solo cálmate, no tengas miedo aquí estoy, aquí estoy -Isaac se estaba calmado y cayó al suelo tosiendo regresando poco a poco a la normalidad, Lu estaba sorprendida mientras Hanabi se estaba relajando y se levantó calmándose-

¿Esas energías se vieron afectadas por los sentimientos de ambos? -dijo Lala sorprendida, Hanabi perdió el color negro de su pelo y su pelo volvió a ser blanco- ¿qué misteriosos poderes son los que tienen?

¿Isaac Hanabi como se sienten? -dijo Po serio, Hanabi solo soltaba algunos llantos mientras se levantaba- Hanabi...

Estaré bien...solo...ah solo...necesito un momento -dijo Hanabi triste-

Yo también, gracias Himiko -dijo Isaac algo molesto viendo al suelo mientras Himiko solo asintió triste por él, Lu solo desvío la mirada deprimida- tenemos que seguir -todos asintieron y siguieron caminando mientras Isaac y Hanabi estaban un poco más rezagados para hablar solos- ¿cómo te sientes?

Enojada y triste -dijo Hanabi triste viendo al suelo- no sabes cómo se siente que tu madre te diga que te odia

Si tienes razón, yo tampoco lo vi, yo solo vi a mis antiguos amigos culpándome por sus muertes, una y otra vez -dijo Isaac serio- es una carga que apenas puedo soportar

Si se cómo se debe sentir eso -dijo Hanabi deprimida-

¿Cuál es tu historia? -dijo Isaac calmado pero Hanabi lo vio confundida- me refiero a cómo fue que te convertiste en la Guerrera del Sol

Ah eso -dijo Hanabi calmada- bueno todo empezó cuando cumplí 19 años, Isao y Jeanne tenían un año de haber nacido, yo tenía una misión en medio de un barco, estábamos un día en agua pero nos atacaron y perdimos el barco, la mayoría de mi tripulación había muerto y yo había sido una de las pocas que habían quedado, nade a la orilla de una ilusa, ahí encontré un cofre que mi padre me había dado antes de salir, cuando lo abrí encontré la Gema del Sol, solo la tome en mi mano y cuando me había dado cuenta estaba en mi espalda

¿Qué hiciste cuando tuviste es Gema? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Yo entrené por dos días sin comer, sin dormí ni descansar hasta que finalmente logre controlar los siente elementos, cuando lo conseguí regrese al mar a buscar el barco que me había atacado y yo lo destruí -dijo Hanabi calmada- en eso me había dado cuenta de que el barco no estaba ahí por mera casualidad, había encontrado una red de tráfico animal, yo lo llame coincidencia, mi padre lo llamo destino -Po solo rio un poco al escuchar eso- decía que por algo pasan las cosas, entre esas cosas hay buenas que te dan una lección de vida

Eso tiene sentido -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿cómo le haces para lidiar con el odio?

¿Qué odio? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Cuando expulsas esa energía carmesí ¿no sientes odio? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Pocas veces pero para calmarlo y poder controlarlo trato de tener el corazón tranquilo -dijo Hanabi calmada- hoy me descontrole un poco por mi enfado, pero me relaje y trate de calmar mi corazón como pude

Entonces ¿esa es la clave tener el corazón tranquilo? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- algo tan sencillo

No es sencillo porque no sólo es mantener la mente en calma, dejar ir todo pensamiento malo, debes aceptar todo lo malo, debes dejar que todo el odio y maldad se vaya - dijo Hanabi calma- cuando tienes una carga como la tuya será casi imposible

Eso me temía -dijo Isaac decepcionado, sólo camino un poco y los dos se toparon con dos esferas de luces de color azules, los dos estaban sorprendidos y las sujetaron con cuidado- ¿qué es esto?

Son almas -dijo Lala sería y los dos se asustaron un poco, los demás se tensaron y se juntaron un poco- estamos en la entrada correcta, bien es hora

Si tienes razón, todos acérquense a dónde vamos tienen que estar juntos y no se deben separar -dijo Po serio- si alguno se pierde terminara vagando en la nada -todos se juntaron- tómense de las manos -Sparks y Himiko se tomaron de la mano, Himiko tomó la mano de Lu, Lu se sujetó de Po, Isaac sujeto la muñeca de Sparks mientras Hanabi tomó la mano de Isaac- bien aquí voy -Lala sujeto el hombro de Po mientras Po extendió sus brazos sujetándolo el báculo con ambas manos-

Ábrete puerta del tiempo, abre el sello una vez más, el lugar donde el tiempo y el destino se encuentran una vez más -dijo Po serio- no es el final, sólo es el descanso de todo ser -su báculo brillo y comenzó a girarlo formando el Ying y el Yang en color dorado frente a él, todos fueron rodeados por un campo de energía dorada mientras cerraban los ojos un poco, todo se cubrió de un fuerte resplandor hasta qué pasó un rato y poco a poco abrieron los ojos- ya llegamos -todos vieron a los lados y se sorprendieron de ver el mundo de los espíritus pero estaba cubierto de un brillo dorado casi simulando el brillo del sol-

¿Dónde estamos? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Es como si aquí no hubiera gravedad -dijo Sparks sorprendido viendo las rocas y fragmentos de edificios flotando en medio de la nada, Hanabi sólo camino un poco viendo la roca y tiro una roca de la orilla con su pata viendo que cayó hacia el vacío-

Es increíble es como si este mundo fuera infinito -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Parece que la gravedad no nos afecta tanto -dijo Lu sonriendo, dio un ligero salto y quedó suspendida- vaya que increíble lugar -Isaac sólo estaba viendo a los lados sorprendido viendo el brillo-

En este lugar vienen a dar todas las almas de los maestros de Kung fu que han muerto, todos los guerreros de Kung fu terminan aquí para descansar en paz hasta el día que están listos para reencarnar y llegar a la nueva generación -dijo Po calmado- aquí la gravedad es muy baja así que tendrán una gran ventaja en habilidad y velocidad

Bien vamos a probarla -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, sólo se agacho un poco y dio un salto llegando a una roca a cuatro patas, se agachó tocando la roca con sus manos y pies, se volvió a impulsar llegando a un toca un poco más alejada, Himiko sólo se estaba riendo un poco y dio un salto llegando a un castillo a unos pocos metros más alejado-

¡Tienen que intentarlo este lugar es muy divertido! -Himiko gritó riendo un poco-

¡Es como si pudiera volar! -Lu gritó sonriendo y salto desde una roca a otra hasta que quedó flotando y tiro en medio del aire quedando suspendida- chicos, chicos creo que me atore

No hay tiempo que perder debemos encontrar Scarge y a Valk antes de consigan lo que vinieron a buscar -dijo Isaac serio-

En eso tienes razón, sólo me gustaría saber en dónde están -dijo Po algo molesto-

En eso te podemos ayudar -se escucharon dos voces para Po, muy conocidas, sólo se giró y vio a Oogway y a Shifu caminando hacia el-

Hola joven Po cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo Oogway sonriendo-

Me da gusto verte Po -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

¡Maestro Oogway y maestro Shifu! -Po gritó sorprendido, Lu y Himiko se giraron sólo para ver a Shifu en una roca-

¡Abuelo Shifu! -gritaron las dos felinas sonriendo, Shifu sólo sonrió un poco y levantó la mano-

Hola hijas -dijo Shifu sonriendo, Himiko y Lu solo se impulsaron desde donde estaban y se acercaron a él para verlo- hola niñas cuanto

¡Abuelo! -gritaron las dos felinas dándole un abrazo a Shifu haciendo que sonriera, las dos estaban llorando un poco al abrazarlo-

Te extrañamos tanto abuelo -dijo Himiko llorando-

Me da mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo -dijo Lu sonriendo y llorando-

Oh mis niñas también me da gusto verlas -dijo Shifu sonriendo, las dos se separaron para verlo mientras Isaac se acercó a Oogway y se arrodilló-

Es un honor tenerlo en frente gran maestro Oogway -dijo Isaac serio-

Vaya así que tú eres uno de los nuevos cinco furiosos del palacio de Jade -dijo Oogway sonriendo e Isaac asintió- me da gusto ver que con el tiempo las tradiciones aún siguen, ¿cómo es entrenar con el maestro Po?

Yo no entrenó con él, la maestra Tigresa es quien me entrena -dijo Isaac calmado- es muy ruda y estricta

Si de tal maestro tal alumna -dijo Oogway sonriendo, Sparks sólo llegó sonriendo igual que Hanabi, pero Hanabi solo vio una ligera esfera de color azul pasar frente a ella, Isaac estaba igual notando una esfera de energía azul pasar junto a él-

Lamento interrumpir este escenario tan conmovedor pero tenemos asuntos más importantes -dijo Lala molesta- eh encontrado las presencias de Scarge y Valk a 20 metros de aquí

Bien -dijo Po calmado- maestros lamento la interrupción pero tenemos un asunto más importante que atender

Apenas logramos sellar lo que dejaste aquí hace años -dijo Shifu calmado-

Me temo que si rompe el sellos llevarán ese objeto -dijo Oogway calmado- yo me quedaré aquí para vigilar la salida en caso de que quieran escapar

Se lo agradezco mucho, alumnos muévanse -dijo Po calmado, todos saltaron desde una roca y llegaron a otra, solo siguieron saltando hasta llegar más adelante- escuchen no se vayan a confiar todos usen todas sus fuerzas para pelear

Entendido -dijeron todos los jóvenes mientras Shifu vio a Isaac tomar la espada de los héroes, se sorprendió y luego dio a Himiko y a Lu sujetar sus gemas-

Pero esas son -dijo Shifu sorprendido, todos expulsaron energía pasando a sus forma de Guardianes e Isaac usó su traje blanco- no es posible, ¿Lu, Himiko que les pasó?

Somos Guardianas abuelo Shifu -dijo Lu sonriendo- yo soy la Guerrera Dragón y Himiko es la Guerrera de la luna -Shifu se quedó sorprendido y tuvo un tic en su oreja derecha-

Que excelentes noticias...-dijo Shifu sonriendo- es obvio que las cosas han cambiado desde que fallecí, jamás pensé que algo así pasaría

Bueno han pasado muchas cosas -dijo Himiko calmada, siguieron avanzando hasta que Hanabi sintió un palpitar en su cuerpo-

Esperen...-dijo Hanabi preocupada y se detuvieron un momento mientras Hanabi cayó en una roca respirando agitada- sentí algo raro...

¿Qué sentiste? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Sentí un palpitar en mi cuerpo -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Yo también me estoy comenzando a sentir un poco mal -dijo Isaac preocupado sujetando su cabeza, Po solo se preocupó un poco-

No se asusten vamos tenemos que llegar al otro lado -dijo Po serio, siguieron avanzando en medio del mundo de los espíritus, siguieron avanzando hasta que el brillo dorado se apagó y vieron que el aire se estaba volviendo frío y la oscuridad estaba aumentando cubriendo todo a su alrededor-

¿Ahora que está pasando? -dijo Sparks preocupado- siento algo de miedo

Yo también -dijo Lu asustada, Isaac solo se sujetó la cabeza quejándose un poco-

Aquí hay algo maligno ¿no es verdad? -dijo Hanabi molesta- algo de lo que no nos estás hablando -Po solo bajo las orejas suspirando, solo saltaron a otro lado y vieron una gran roca con forma de montaña, se quedaron detrás de unas rocas y más adelante vieron a Scarge lanzando golpes con la guadaña tratando de romper una piedra de cristal donde se podía ver dentro una especie de brillo carmesí, de solo ver el brillo Isaac y Hanabi se alejaron sintiendo que sus cabezas volvieron a doler-

¿Isaac estás bien? -dijo Himiko preocupada e Isaac cayó al suelo de rodillas, Lu lo sujeto de la espalda y lo ayudó a ponerse pie-

Hay algo raro aquí...algo que está muy mal -dijo Isaac confundido- se siente algo extraño en el aire que me hace sentir furia, dolor, amargura y muchos pensamientos negativos

Está presencia la he sentido una vez y jamás la podré olvidar -dijo Hanabi molesta, Po solo se mantuvo callado mientras Hanabi lo sujeto de los hombros, le dio la vuelta y lo sujeto de los hombros para verlo- contesta, nos trajiste aquí para detenerlos o para encubrir tu error

Sabía que te darías cuenta -dijo Po calmado-

¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta? Nos trajiste a evitar que saquen el alma de Berseck de este mundo -dijo Hanabi molesta y todos se asustaron un poco- contesta, el que está en esa piedra es Berseck ¿verdad?

Si...es el, bueno parte de el -dijo Po preocupado y se alejó un poco- parte de su alma está atrapada dentro de esa piedra

Eres un...-Hanabi solo le grupo molesta- ¿cómo se te ocurrió atrapar a ese demonio en un lugar como este?

¿Demonio? -dijo Lu asustada- papá ¿qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién es Berseck y por qué quieren liberarlo?

Berseck es...-dijo Sparks nervioso y todos lo vieron- Berseck es un lobo, bueno era un lobo negro, muchos lo describían como un verdadero demonio, mi padre me contaba historias sobre él, dijo que casi lo mata a él y a los seis Guardianes legendarios, ni siquiera en la transformación más poderosa podían darle pelea

¿Realmente existe un ser tan poderoso? -dijo Himiko asustada-

Si, casi nos mata hace muchos años, cuando lo derrotamos Oogway me contactó para decirme que su alma había llegado a este lugar, para contenerlo tuve que separar su alma en algunos fragmentos -dijo Po preocupado- ese cristal que está ahí tiene su cráneo y parte de su alma, un solo fragmento de su alma es capaz de destruir una pequeña ciudad

Entonces hay que evitar que la consiga, si tiene sé tipo de poder maligno entonces podrán destruir toda China -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Hay que ir con cautela no deben saber que estamos aquí -dijo Po serio, en la roca Scarge seguía golpeando el cristal con la guadaña hasta dejar leves rasguños-

Ya déjalo no lograrás romperla -dijo Valk sería, Scarge se detuvo respirando un poco agitado- yo me haré cargo de eso

¿Qué intentaras bruja? -dijo Scarge serio, se hizo a un lado dejando que Valk se acercara, Valk expulsó un poco de energía verde oscura de su cuerpo, comenzó a decir algunos susurros, el cristal se comenzó a ver rodeado de una energía similar mientras Valk extendió los brazos a los lados y comenzó a tirarlos frente a ella, el cristal comenzó a romperse poco a poco-

Lo está abriendo, si no la detenemos liberará el cráneo -dijo Sparks molesto-

¡Vayan! -gritó Po serio y todos saltaron desde la roca para caer en picada hacia Scarge y Valk, Valk termino rompiendo el cristal pero al hacerlo se liberó una energía carmesí y roja, todos fueron empujados por la energía y cayeron en una roca un poco cerca- la liberó...

Si finalmente el cráneo de Berseck así como su poder es mío -dijo Valk sonriendo, entre sus manos sujeto el cráneo de un lobo el cual estaba irradiando la energía, solo lo cubrió en una esfera verde de energía y está se convirtió en un cristal, la energía que se estaba liberando era demasiada enfrente de Valk, el poder parecía que no tenía un origen solo salía sin control-

¿Si ya tiene el cráneo porque el poder no se detiene? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Porque el poder de Berseck también estaba dentro del cristal, debo detener el poder o destruirá este mundo -dijo Po molesto, Valk estaba sonriendo y estaba por sujetar el poder pero Po solo grito liberando una onda de energía dorada, Valk y Scarge saltaron esquivando el poder y cuando se dieron cuenta Po estaba frente al cristal-

¡Po! ¡Maldito panda ¿qué haces aquí?! -Valk gritó molesta viendo a Po-

Tratar de detenerte, maestro Shifu ayúdeme con esto por favor -dijo Po un poco intranquilo y Shifu asintió viendo el poder, los dos extendieron sus brazos liberando chi dorado, el poder que salía del cristal se estaba calmando un poco-

¡No lo hagas ese poder será mío! -Valk gritó molesta y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Himiko apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en la cara, Valk se alejó un poco y Lu solo avanzó para darle un golpe en el estómago, Valk se quejó y se alejó un poco esquivando el ataque de Hanabi desde arriba, Scarge solo sujeto la hoz de Lala y la giro a su derecha deteniendo un corte de parte de Isaac y su espada, Isaac se sorprendió mientras Scarge levantó su mano izquierda y sujeto la muñeca de Scarge que estaba por darle un golpe en la cara-

¿Como? -dijo Sparks sorprendido- pudo leer nuestros movimientos y detener nuestros ataques, este sujeto debe tener un poder más arriba de lo normal

Vaya has cambiado mucho joven Shiffer -dijo Scarge sonriendo viendo a Isaac, Isaac le gruño y expulsó energía pasando a liberar el poder de la espada de los héroes- oooo ahora tienes un nuevo poder -Isaac aplicó más poder pero no fue suficiente, Scarge solo le dio un ligero empuje a Isaac alejándolo de él y a Sparks le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que se alejara de el-

Ruge -dijo Sparks nervioso y expulsó energía pasando a su Forma de Guardián, Himiko, Lu y Hanabi hicieron lo mismo quedando en su formas de Guardianas-

Así que planean enfrentarnos -dijo Valk sería viendo a todos, vio a Po y a Shifu tratando de contener la energía con sus chi pero estaban expulsando demasiada- es inútil Po, no importa como lo hagas esa energía seguirá creciendo ya sabes el infinito poder que tiene

No me importa seguiré tratando de contenerla -dijo Po serio-

Bueno ya tengo lo que quería así que ya no necesito perder el tiempo aquí -dijo Valk sonriendo-

¡Espera! -Hanabi solo avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical y Valk solo levanto el brazo derecho creando un escudo de cristal, Hanabi se sorprendió y golpeo el cristal, el cristal vibro un loco y la empujo, Hanabi cayó de pie y en guardia- ¿qué pasó?

Es una técnica de defensa -dijo Valk sonriendo- sus ataques no me harán nada

Eso lo veremos -Lu solo avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo pero Valk solo levanto el brazo derecho creando un gran cristal, Lu lo golpeó pero el cristal la empujo, Himiko solo apareció detrás de Valk y lanzó un golpe liberando rayos negros pero detrás de Valle Sr formó un cristal deteniendo el ataque-

Lo detuvo -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ese cristal es indestructible

Así es -dijo Valk sonriendo, extendió su mano derecha creando una espada de cristal, solo avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un corte en diagonal cerca de Himiko, Himiko solo se agachó pero Valk le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándola a otro lado, Lu grito y avanzó detrás de Valk lanzando un golpe vertical pero Valk se alejó de un salto esquivando el ataque, Lu golpeó el suelo pero Valk avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Lu se quejó pero Valk le sujeto la cabeza y espada por darle un golpe con la espada, lanzó un golpe directo pero Lu la sujeto con sus manos, sus manos se cortaron pero Hanabi gritó lanzando un corte vertical, Valk se alejó de un salto soltando la espada, Hanabi avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical pero Valk solo creo otro cristal frente a ella deteniendo el corte, Hanabi golpeó el cristal pero se alejó y desapareció, Valk la busco y cuando vio Hanabi estaba a su derecha lanzando un corte en diagonal, Valk se alejó de un salto y extendió el brazo derecho, creo energía verde y la disparo como una llamarada, Hanabi solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque-

Te tengo -dijo Valk sonriendo, Hanabi solo se quedó quieta un momento y cuando se dio cuenta se estaba cubriendo del mismo cristal de Valk- ataúd de cristal -Hanabi solo grito hasta que todo su cuerpo se cubrió de cristal-

¡No! -Lu gritó sorprendida y vio como Hanabi estaba dentro del cristal sin poder moverse, Lu y Himiko se acercaron para ver qué había pasado- Hanabi...Hanabi di algo

Yo que tú no la tocaría, si ese cristal se llega a romper también lo hará la loba -dijo Valk sonriendo- y no hay forma de liberarla sin que yo lo diga

Liberará -dijo Himiko molesta, Valk solo sonrió un poco, las dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, Valk solo sonrió y liberó una roca de cristal debajo de Himiko, Himiko se algo saltando de nuevo y Valk golpeó el cristal y lo rompió en pedazos que avanzaron hacia Himiko, Himiko se cruzó de brazos deteniendo los cristales pero algunos la cortaron en su piel, Valk apareció detrás de ella sujetando una espada de cristal, Valk estaba por darle un corte en la espalda pero Lu le dio una patada a Valk en las costillas estrellándola contra una roca, Valk salió de los escombros y Himiko solo lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga, Valk gritó la ser golpeada por el ataque de Himiko, olor grito un poco y extendió los brazos a los lados liberando una onda de energía verde Jade, Himiko y Lu solo avanzaron hacia ella mientras Valk solo se quedaba de pie-

En otro lado se escuchó un fuerte impacto, Sparks gritó y lanzó un golpe directo, Scarge levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Scarge solo sonrió un golpe y le dio un golpe a Sparks en el estómago liberando algo de fuego, Sparks se quejó y arrastró los pies quedando de pie con una ligera quemadura en su cuerpo, Scarge sonrió un momento pero Isaac le dio un golpe en la cara, lo alejó desde donde estaban, lo siguió envuelto energía verde y amarilla, Scarge solo sonrió un poco y vio a Isaac frente a él lanzando una patada, Scarge solo se giró y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con la cola, Isaac cayó en una roca de espaldas pero cayó rodando y se quedó acostado boca abajo, se levantó a cuatro patas a y se volvió a impulsar, Scarge solo sonrió e Isaac llego lanzando un golpe, Scarge levantó el brazo izquierdo y detuvo el golpe, lanzó un golpe pero Isaac no se puso defender y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, Isaac lanzó un golpe y le dio a Scarge en estómago, Scarge sonrió pero le regreso el golpe con un rodillazo en estomago haciendo que Isaac escupiera sangre, los dos siguieron peleando de forma rápida, Scarge lanzó un golpe de gancho e Isaac lo esquivo para lanzar una patada pero Scarge le sujeto la pierna desde el tobillo, Isaac se preocupó y Scarge lo lanzó contra una roca dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Isaac se quejó y trato de levantarse pero Scarge le disparo una bola de fuego, Isaac se asustó un poco pero Sparks apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe a la esfera lanzándola a otro extremo-

Te vas a arrepentir miserable -dijo Sparks serio, solo dio un salto y llego con Scarge, lanzó un golpe pero Scarge bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe al mentón, Sparks se quejó pero levanto la pierna derecha y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza a Scarge haciendo que se quejara, Sparks liberó una descarga de su cuerpo y lanzó varios golpes golpeando a Scarge en el cuerpo y cara, Scarge lo sujeto de las muñecas y lo atrajo para darle una patada en el pecho, Sparks e quejo y Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Sparks se hizo a un lado evitando el ataque, lanzó un golpe pero Scarge le sujeto el brazo con los suyos, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la cara, Sparks escupió algo de sangre y Scarge le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara-

Muere -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Isaac grito y sujeto a Scarge del cuerpo con sus brazos, lo empujó con fuerza y lo estrelló con una roca, se escucharon dos impactos e Isaac salió de las rocas escupiendo sangre, Scarge lo siguió y lanzó un golpe, Isaac se alejó saltando y quedo de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo más sangre dejando manchas en el suelo- hmp esperaba más de ti pero me doy cuenta de que no has mejorado tanto como pensaba, aún sigues siendo débil mejor muere de...-Sparks gritó y le dio un rodillazo a Scarge en la cara lanzándolo a otra roca-

Maldición ese sujeto es fuerte si no hacemos algo nos podría matar -dijo Sparks cansado- yo lo distraigo tú piensa en la mejor forma de atacarlo y debilitarlo -Isaac se quedó confundido mientras Sparks solo fue hacia Scarge en la roca-

¡Espera! -Isaac grito preocupado pero vio como Sparks llegó con Scarge y los dos comenzaron a luchar de nuevo- Maldición...aún con mi nuevo poder no soy rival para el -dijo Isaac molesto viendo el suelo- llegó el fin ahora acabará con todos -se molestó un poco viendo al suelo, Hanabi estaba dentro del cristal mientras Isaac estaba herido y molesto-

¿Realmente te has vuelto tan débil? -Isaac abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio como la esfera azul frente a él se convirtió en Aira- hola Isaac

¿Aira? -Isaac estaba sorprendido viendo a la loba frente a él- no puedo creerlo...eres tú -extendió la mano y la toco en su rostro, Aira sonrió y le acarició la mano con la suya- ¿cómo puede ser?

También era alumna de Kung fu -dijo Aira sonriendo, Isaac le dio un abrazo soltando algunas lágrimas- yo también estoy contenta de verte

Te he extrañado tanto, te amo tanto -dijo Isaac llorando un poco-

Y yo a ti Isaac pero escucha...-Aira sonrió un poco y se alejó para verlo a los ojos- no puedes seguir con eso, no puedes culparte por lo que pasó, todos dimos nuestras vidas o mejor dicho nos quitaron nuestras vidas, todo fue una trampa, no lo sabías, solo fuimos como queríamos jamás pensamos que Blade nos traicionaría

Pero...tú diste tu vida por mí -dijo Isaac sorprendido- no puedo olvidar eso, Scarge tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho, yo quiero venganza, yo quiero...-Aira le sujeto las mejillas a Isaac de forma tranquila-

Si di mi vida por ti fue para que siguieras con la tuya, no por una venganza, no por odio, quiero que seas algo más que solo un deseo de venganza Isaac, vive tu vida, vive, se feliz, eso es lo único que quiero para ti -dijo Aira sonriendo- jamás te olvidaré amor mío

Pero ¿cómo puedo seguir adelante sin ti Aira? -dijo Isaac deprimido-

Está bien, por eso te envié al palacio de Jade -dijo Aira sonriendo- el maestro Oogway lo llamo destino, yo lo llamo plan, quiero que seas feliz, no me importa si amas a otra hembra, porque es momento de que olvides, yo ya viví mi vida pero es momento de que tú también vivas la tuya -sujeto la mano derecha de Isaac haciendo que liberara un destello verde Jade- es momento de que te ayude aquí,

Si gracias -dijo Isaac sonriendo, mientras tanto Hanabi abrió los ojos notando que estaba en un campo con un río frente a ella-

¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Hanabi confundida- que yo recuerde estaba en una gran batalla y atrapada en un campo de cristal

Aún sigues atrapada en un cristal mi niña -Hanabi levantó las orejas y se giró para ver a Anya frente a ella- hola hija

Mamá...-Hanabi lloro un poco y se acercó corriendo para sujetar a Anya en un abrazo- ¡Mamá! ¡Me alegra estar frente a ti de nuevo! -Hanabi estaba llorando con fuerza mientras Anya le rascaba la cabeza haciendo que se calmara, después de un momento las dos estaban sentadas en el suelo viéndose frente- mamá me alegro de verte de nuevo

Yo también me alegro de verte hija -dijo Anya sonriendo- has crecido mucho, te has vuelto toda una señorita como esperaba

Gracias mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- sabes papá al final nos encontró

Si ya veo, tu padre hizo lo que pudo y yo también pero aún no le perdono que no me haya ido a buscar, hay ese Izanamy espera que llegue aquí -dijo Anya sonriendo- bueno hija estoy al tanto de la situación y creo tener la solución para que salgas de este mundo y que derrotes a Scarge y a ese bruja loca

Es inútil mamá solo una verdadero maestro puede vencerlos y yo...y yo soy esa maestra apenas soy una Guardiana -dijo Hanabi deprimida- me derrotaron con mucha facilidad, no puedo hacerles frente

No digas eso hija, tú eres fuerte, valiente, me lo has demostrado siempre, y no sólo a ti a tu padre también, ¿por qué más piensas que tienes esa Gema en la espalda? -dijo Anya un poco seria y Hanabi levantó las orejas sorprendida- escucha la Gema del Sol solo puede elegir a los de corazón y espíritu fuerte, mientras más fuerte sea tu voluntad más grande será tu poder

Mamá yo no sé qué hacer -dijo Hanabi deprimida, se cubrió los ojos con las manos mientras soltaba lágrimas- mamá esta vez yo no ser que hacer, antes podía sentirme segura pero ahora que me han derrotado ya no sé ni cómo sentirme -Anya solo bajo un poco las orejas al ver a Hanabi así de triste y pérdida-

Hija -Anya tomó las manos de Hanabi e hizo que la viera- hija, todo Guerrero normal o Guardián ha pasado por los mismo problemas, nadie es invencible todos tienen sus límites y sus debilidades, hasta tu padre, en muchas ocasiones tu padre se enfrentó a los enemigos más poderosos sin ayuda, estuvo a punto de morir en algunas ocasiones pero eso no le impidió levantarse de nuevo y seguir peleando, tenía una voluntad increbantable, creo que eso hizo que me enamorara de el

Si mamá...-dijo Hanabi calmada- pero... ¿qué puedo hacer yo? -Anya sonrió sin soltar las manos de Hanabi-

Ya sabrás qué hacer, eres una Shiba, eres la Guerrera del Sol y sobre todo eres mi hija -dijo Anya sonriendo- confió en ti -Hanabi sonrió llorando un poco y le dio un abrazo a Anya, en su espalda apareció un brillo dorado y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sus ojos ganaban un color rojo-

Mamá...me siento diferente -dijo Hanabi sorprendida y se alejó viendo sus manos- me siento más fuerte

Ya veo ha llegado el momento -dijo Anya sonriendo- esto es algo que tu padre estuvo esperando igual yo -Hanabi se levantó viendo su cuerpo brillando de color dorado- esto mi querida niña es a lo que tu padre llamaba...-mientras Hanabi estaba brillando, en el exterior su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y el cristal se comenzó a agrietar un poco-

¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Valk sorprendida-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Himiko sorprendida mientras ella y Lu se detenían en una roca quedando de pie, Isaac solo estaba gritando expulsando energía verde Jade de su cuerpo, Scarge y Sparks detuvieron su pelea al ver los dos resplandores en el campo mientras Po solo se sorprendió-

No puede ser...eso es -dijo Po sorprendido, el brillo dorado en el cristal se volvió rojizo y dorado mientras el cristal se comenzó a romper-

¡Bankai! -todos se alejaron del cristal mientras este se rompió revelando flamas rojas y doradas, Hanabi estaba en medio del fuego y extendió los brazos hacia arriba, en sus manos aparecieron guantes negros dejando libere sus dedos con garras negras, en su brazo derecho apareció una armadura roja con bordes dorados que cubrió parte de su brazo hasta la mitad por debajo del codo, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa de manga larga de color rojo de bordes negros ajustada al cuerpo, en su espalda tenía el dibujo de un sol, usaba uña pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón rojo con una brilla plateada, en sus piernas aparecieron armadura de Samurái rojas de borde dorado desde el empeine hasta las rodillas, en sus mejillas aparecieron dos marcas rojas horizontales, en su frente apareció un círculo rojo con una línea roja pasando al frente y dejando dos pequeñas marcas en forma de flechas rojas, la punta de su cola se volvió roja carmesí, al final su cuerpo se vio cubierto por una chamarra blanca abierta del pecho con el borde dorado, el cuello lo tenía levantado y en el pecho tenía el símbolo Shiba-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Valk sorprendida-

¿Qué le pasó? -dijo Lu sorprendida, todo en el campo se vio cubierto de su energía roja y dorada, Hanabi solo abrió los ojos mostrando su iría roja carmesí- ¿Que es esa transformación?

Bankai -dijo Hanabi sería- Nivel Maestro Guerrera del Sol

¡¿Nivel maestro?! -gritaron Sparks, Himiko y Lu sorprendidos mientras Po solo sonrió un poco-

Eso es imposible debería haberle tomado al menos treinta años haber alcanzado es nivel -dijo Sparks sorprendido- pero no le notó ningún cambio solo sus tatuajes cambiaron

Lo que dice el Ligre es verdad, solo cambiaste tus tatuajes, eso no quiere decir que cambiaste tu fuerza -dijo Valk sonriendo- ¡Esa transformación es falsa! -Valk extendió los brazos liberando una energía verde Jade- ¡Fosilización! -Valk liberó varias columnas de cristal y Hanabi solo desapareció en medio del ataque, Valk se sorprendió y cuando se giró vio a Hanabi a su derecha, Hanabi solo grito y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándola contra una roca dejando que cayera estrellara en su espalda- ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pudo golpearme? -Valk se levantó y extendió los brazos creando una espada de cristal en sus manos-

Jugaste con mis sentimientos, creaste ilusiones con la figura de mi madre -dijo Hanabi molesta y extendió el brazo derecho creando una katana de mango rojo, guardia dorada y una hoja plateada- ¡No te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Yo estoy furiosa! -Hanabi grito y de un pasó solo avanzó dejando que la roca donde estaba se destruyera por la fuerza, Valk se asustó y levantó la espada deteniendo el ataque de Hanabi, Valk solo estaba siendo empujada hundiendo sus pies en la roca-

No puede ser -dijo Valk sorprendida, Hanabi la dejo y se giró dándole una patada en el pecho dejando que arrastrara los pies en el suelo- ¡No pienso perder! -Valk extendió los brazos y libero algunos cristales de gran tamaño, Hanabi solo avanzó corriendo, saltó a la derecha esquivando un ataque, se giró cortando un cristal y avanzó corriendo de nuevo, algunos cristales estaban cayendo cerca de ella pero Hanabi solo siguió corriendo, le dio un corte vertical a un cristal, saltó esquivando uno de gran tamaño y termino corriendo en él, Valk solo la siguió con la mirada hasta que Hanabi saltó para caer en picada hacia ella, Valk solo creo una espada de cristal- ¡Ni con una espada podrás vencerme! -las dos lanzaron un corte pero se escuchó que algo fue cortado, cuando se dio cuenta su espada había sido destruida y su brazo derecha había obtenido un gran corte en todo lo largo, en su espalda solo termino no un corte cruzado- ¡Mi brazo! -Hanabi solo cayó detrás de ella de pie-

Casi me mata...-dijo Valk sorprendida y asustada mientras Hanabi estaba seria-

Te daré una oportunidad, solo lárgate y jamás regreses a perturbar La Paz de este mundo -dijo Hanabi sería-

Si serás una idiota niña ¿de verdad crees que me daría vencida con este tipo de herida? -dijo Valk sonriendo pero estaba sudando tratando de contener la sangre por el corte- ¡Scarge ven y mátala! -Scarge solo gruño un poco y le dio un golpe a Sparks en la cara lanzándolo contra una roca, Sparks se quejó un poco y Scarge solo salgo desde la roca para llegar con Valk y Hanabi-

Ahí no tienes oportunidad -dijo Valk sonriendo, Scarge solo tomo la guadaña de su espalda, Hanabi se quejó en guardia mientras Isaac grito cayendo en picada y lanzando un corte vertical, Scarge solo se defendió con el mango del arma y fue empujado- de nuevo tu

¿Isaac qué haces? -dijo Hanabi sería- yo sola puedo contra ellos

Yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar con Scarge -dijo Isaac serio- yo pelearé con él aunque me cueste la vida

Terco igual a nuestro padre -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Isaac no dijo nada solo se quedó en guardia, los dos avanzaron corriendo sujetando sus espadas, Scarge lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía roja, los dos saltaron esquivaron el ataque, Isaac grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía Jade, Scarge solo giro la guadaña deteniendo el ataque, sujeto el mango con fuerza y lanzó un corte horizontal mientras Isaac se agachó, Hanabi gritó y apareció frente a Scarge, lanzó un corte vertical y Scarge levantó el arma pero el golpe fue más fuerte y lo empujó, Hanabi avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un corte horizontal haciendo que Scarge fuera empujado y estrellado contra una roca-

¡Doble Getsuga Tenshou! -Hanabi e Isaac concentraron energía en sus espadas, Hanabi lanzó un corte vertical mientras Isaac lanzó un corte horizontal, los dos ataques avanzaron hacia Scarge y Valk pero Scarge solo sujeto a Valk y se alejaron a otra roca evitando el ataque, Himiko grito y le dio una patada a Scarge en el mentón-

¡Lu ahora! -Himiko gritó mientras Lu sujeto una vara de energía y le dio un golpe a Scarge en el brazo haciendo que soltara la guadaña, Lu solo la sujeto en sus manos y se alejó de un salto quedando un poco más alejada, Valk y Scarge se molestaron por eso pero notaron como un resplandor rojo y dorado apareció en el campo- ¡Es su oportunidad!

 _Ikuzo otôto_ -dijo Hanabi molesta expulsando energía-

 _Míngbái jiêjiê_ -dijo Isaac molesto, los dos se quedaron juntos en una roca- ¡Aaaaaaaa! -Isaac grito expulsando energía, extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los junto frente a él- ¡Final...! -creo una esfera amarilla en sus manos-

¡Kame! -Hanabi gritó y retrajo sus manos a las costillas formando una esfera azul- ¡Hame!

¡HA! -los dos gritaron disparando sus ataques, los dos ataques se mezclaron formando una ráfaga azul y amarilla, Po y los demás solo vieron sorprendidos como el ataque siguió avanzando en todo el campo hasta que golpeó con Scarge y Valk, Scarge y Valk solo gritaron mientras eran arrojados lejos con el ataque-

¡Esto no quedará así! -Valk gritó, envolvió a Scarge y a ella en una esfera verde brillante y los dos estaban desapareciendo en medio del ataque- ya tenemos lo que queramos pero esto no se va a quedar así -los dos desaparecieron en medio del ataque mientras el ataque combinado de Isaac y Hanabi termino desapareciendo en medio del mundo de los espíritus-

¡No! -Hanabi gritó molesta, Po solo grito un poco y liberó más chip formando el símbolo del Ying y el yang frente a él, el poder que estaba formándose se quedó hecho de chip dorado y se solidificó- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Déjalos -dijo Po calmado mientras Shifu estaba cansado-

Pero se llevaron el cráneo -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Eso ya no importa sin el poder o una parte jamás podrán activarlo -dijo Po calmado- ganamos por ahora -todos se relajaron pero Hanabi vio su nuevo traje y poder- ¿cómo fue que liberaste ese poder Hanabi?

Es cierto té vez muy bonita -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Mi madre me ayudó -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo había liberado -todos ataban sonriendo mientras Isaac estaba hablando con Aira en una roca un poco escondidos-

Me gustaría decir más cosas -dijo Isaac calmado- me gustaría hablar contigo y sentir tu tacto de nuevo

Lo se mi amor -dijo Aira sonriendo- pero mi vida ya se terminó y ya pasó, tú debes seguir, Isaac escucha puedes tener un nuevo amor, formar la familia que deseabas, pero yo siempre voy a estar contigo, solo cuídate

Si, por ti haré lo que sea -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso mientras Isaac regreso con los demás- usare tu técnica cuando tenga la oportunidad -Aira solo sonrió y lo despidió saludándolo con su mano, después de un rato Lala tenía su guadaña de nuevo-

Me sentía desnuda sin mi arma -dijo Aira sonriendo- me da gusto que me hayan ayudado

No es nada es nuestro deber -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, los demás asintieron sonriendo- pero algún día tendremos Paz de nuevo

Si...ya te recuerdo bien...tú eras la niña que estaba con su madre -dijo Lala deprimida y Hanabi se sorprendió- si te recuerdo...ella había muerto y cuando me di cuenta tú estabas ahí con una mirada de tristeza y vacío

Eso lo sé, espero que mi madre sea feliz en el paraíso -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si ella estará ahí -dijo Lala calmada, Himiko y Lu estaba hablando con Shifu-

Hay tanto que decir abuelo Shifu -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero...

Lo se hija, no hay tiempo -dijo Shifu sonriendo- cuídense mucho ambas -Lu le dio un abrazo a Shifu mientras Shifu sonrió un poco- díganle a su madre que siempre la estoy viendo -las dos felinas asintieron sonriendo-

Vámonos que se me eriza el pelo del cuerpo por el miedo -dijo Sparks nervioso, Po solo extendió el brazo derecho creando un portal en forma del Ying y el Yang-

¿Estás seguro de dejar que se lleven el cráneo? -dijo Oogway calmado-

Sin el poder no se podrá hacer nada -dijo Po calmado- estaremos bien de eso estoy seguro

Está bien es tu decisión maestro Dragón -dijo Oogway sonriendo, Isaac estaba dándoles la espalda a todos viendo al vacío- ¿estás triste?

Si y no -dijo Isaac calmado- siento que perdí algo importante pero también siento que encontré algo por el cual seguir, es complicado

La vida es complicada, pero siempre se encuentran cosas nuevas cuando menos lo esperas -dijo Oogway calmado- a veces creemos que lo que hacemos es lo correcto, pero creer y saber son dos cosas diferentes, cuando perdemos algo bueno también encontramos algo nuevo -Oogway sonrió y vio a Himiko y a Lu, Isaac le siguió mirada notando a ambas felinas pero se centró un poco más en Himiko- hay que dejar ir para avanzar, hay que olvidar para perdonar y hay que ser valiente para amar otra vez -Isaac solo sonrió un poco y asintió-

Es hora de irnos -dijo Po sonriendo, todos se despidieron de los presentes mientras entraban al portal llegaron al valle notando que todo estaba tranquilo-

¿Y qué encontraste del otro lado Isaac? -dijo Himiko sonriendo mientras él y ella caminaban al valle-

Creo...que volveré...a amar algún día -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko se sorprendió un poco al verlo- lo lamento Himiko, por...todo lo malo que hice

No sé de qué me hablas -dijo Himiko sonriendo- vamos quiero una sopa de fideos -Isaac solo sonrió y la siguió-

 _ **Avance.-**_

 _Bien el sello está puesto y todos están a salvo_ -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac estaba despertando en un lugar verde- _esperen un segundo ¿dónde está Isaac?_

 _¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba comiendo_ -dijo Isaac confundido pero salto a un lado esquivando una flecha- _siento que perderé la cordura tarde o temprano, ¿quién está ahí en la jungla? -_ vio una figura delgada de cola larga y esponjada- _quien quiera que seas te venceré_ -Isaac solo pasó a su forma de Guerrero y quedo en guardia viendo a la figura-

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **"Isaac en la jungla**_ _"_ -dijo Lu preocupada- _Isaac te buscare hasta la orilla del mundo_ -Isaac estaba un poco sorprendido y sonrojado sentado frente a una mesa-

Es hora de decir –dijo Isaac sonriendo acostado en una hamaca de hojas tomando agua de coco- _es hora de decir Hakuna Matata un forma de ser_ –Himiko lo abrazo con fuerza besándolo en la cabeza de forma rápida-


	44. Chapter 44

_**Isaac en la jungla**_

Isaac estaba acostado en el suelo, parecía que estaba inconsciente, no se movía, hasta que una gota de agua le cayó justo en la nariz, las gotas siguieron cayendo hasta que Isaac comenzó a despertar y vio el cielo azul-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿qué pasó? -se levantó viendo a los lados notando que había maleza, plantas, rocas, no estaba en su cuarto estaba en el bosque, más específico una jungla- ¡La jungla! -Isaac se levantó asustado viendo a los lados- no...esto no puede ser...yo estaba comiendo...estaba en el palacio de Jade según recuerdo...hay no -Isaac solo comenzó a correr hacia una gran montaña que había visto, sacó sus garras y comenzó a trepar la pared de roca, siguió trepando hasta llegar una parte más arriba, siguió subiendo hasta que corrió por una curva y llego a la orilla de la montaña-

Ah...ah...no...No puede ser -dijo Isaac sorprendido, no estaba en la jungla solamente, él estaba en una isla en medio del océano- me lleva...la...v...ga -regreso de un salto al bosque, solo vio su cuerpo, no tenía heridas aparente pero se sujetó la cabeza sintiendo algo de dolor- ¿mi espada? -vio más adelante la espada de los héroes clavada en una roca con un mancha de sangre en la hoja- creo que alguien trató de tomarla pero se terminó cortando -solo tomo la espada y la regreso a su funda- ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡Hola! -Isaac grito recorriendo la selva pero noto que no había señales de vida de ningún tipo, pasó por un gran tronco tirado en el suelo y luego salto llegando a un suelo inferior-

Bien parece que no hay nadie -dijo tranquilo viendo a los lados- ¿me pregunto si podré controlar el fuego? -lo pensó un momento y por un momento se imaginó la isla entera ardiendo en llamas- no, pero no soy tan estúpido como Lu Ann para dejar que el fuego se propague -en eso se le vino una idea a la mente- estoy solo...en una isla...con comida, agua y puedo hacer un refugio...y no hay nadie que me moleste -Isaac sonrío un poco- ¡Yooooohoooo! -levantó los brazos gritando- ¡Vacaciones lejos del ruido! -gritó riendo un poco- este lugar no puede ser tan malo, es más creo que nadie estará como loco si falto un día o dos

¡Estoy como loca, Isaac no está! -en el palacio de Jade se escuchó un grito de Lu sujetándose las mejillas, salió corriendo mientras Sai, Tom, Eagle, Himiko y Long estaban revolviendo el Valle entero buscando a Isaac- ¡Isaac! ¡¿Isaac dónde estás?!

¡Isaac! -Himiko gritó asustada, corrió a un lado y abrió una puerta- ¡Isaac!

¡Hermano! -Long gritó abriendo una puerta- ¡Hermano! -pasó a otra puerta y se escuchó un grito de mujer- lo siento desnuda no pensé que estaba señorita -Long solo salió corriendo sonrojado-

¡Isaac! -Sai gritó abriendo un barril y noto que estaba vacío-

¡Isaac! -Tom entregó a un cuarto buscando a Isaac, revisó debajo de la cama- ¡Isaac!

¡Isaac ¿estás aquí?! -Eagle llegó al techo de una casa y grito un poco alto pero no vio nada- como sea

¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! -Todos estaban gritando revisando en todos lados, baños, guardarropas, casa, dentro de jarrones de galletas, abriéndole la boca a un cocodrilo-

¡ISAAC! -Himiko y Lu gritaron con toda su fuerza en el centro Del Valle-

Ya buscamos en todos lados -dijo Long preocupado- no hay señales de Isaac, esto se significa una cosa, Isaac el lobo está muerto -todos gritaron sorprendidos mientras que Tom termino desmayándose en el suelo- huy perdón exagere o quizás está en otro lado -Long solo se estaba riendo un poco- así que pueden haber dos soluciones a esto

Esto me está preocupando mucho -dijo Himiko nerviosa- Isaac jamás desaparece así

Es verdad, él siempre le dice a mi mamá a dónde va y jamás deja un plato de comida a medio comer con una mancha de sangre en el suelo -dijo Lu nerviosa y preocupada-

Tampoco me gusta nada -dijo Long nervioso-

No podemos perder la fe de seguro Isaac está por aquí en algún lado y esa mancha de sangre de la que hablo Lu debió ser solo salsa de tomate -dijo Sai nervios- todos vamos debemos buscar a Isaac -todos se alejaron gritando el nombre de Isaac menos Tom el cual estaba en el suelo-

Hay si yo seguiré aquí en el suelo -dijo Tom deprimido, mientras tanto en la isla Isaac estaba caminando en medio del bosque viendo todo le podría ser útil-

 **Hakuna matata una forma de ser -** Isaac recolectaba algunas hojas en sus manos, buscaba las más seca **\- hakuna matata nada que temer -** Isaac sonrío cargando algunas hojas y camino hacia donde había dejado sus cosas **\- sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir -** dejó las hojas en un tronco viendo su camisa a un lado y su espada **\- a vivir así yo aquí aprendí hakuna matata**

Bien ahora solo me falta comida y algo de troncos secos -dijo Isaac sonriendo- mmm creo que voy a cantar un poco para calmarme **,** _ **¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?**_ **-** Isaac canto un poco lento y sonriendo- _ **Te veo en el espejo aunque no estés**_ **-** vio unos árboles y sacó sus garras **-** _ **Reconozco tu voz, sé que hay algo aquí entre los dos**_ **-** las calvo y comenzó a subir por el tronco del árbol para llegar a la cima ya que había algunos plátanos en el **-**

 _ **Siento, siento, siento**_ **-** Isaac sonrío un poco y cortó unos cuantos plátanos **-** _ **Que te conozco de antes de hace tiempo**_ **-** bajo derrapando en el tronco y llegó al suelo, camino un poco y vio que un coco le cayó en frente, tomó el coco y sonrío **-** _ **Que el destino cumplió su misión**_

 _ **Y aunque quieran quitarme la voz**_ **-** Isaac encontró un montón de cocos y los bajo cargándolos usando su camisa como bolsa **-** _ **Yo pegaré un grito al cielo Soy más fuerte si estamos los dos**_ **-** bajo con los cocos y los junto en una piedra formando una línea con ellos, tomo unas ramas sonriendo **-**

 _ **Va a rendirse el mundo entero Yo contigo, tú conmigo**_ **-** Isaac estaba golpeando los cocos con las ramas como si fueran tambores- _ **Le daré la vuelta al cuento y aunque muera en el intento**_ **-** Isaac seguía cantando sonriendo, dejó los cocos en la piedra y camino un poco viendo el bosque **-** _ **Vamos a escribir lo mejor Yo contigo, tú conmigo -**_ Isaac encontró más árboles con frutas, creo una lanza de energía y la lanzo perforando a unas frutas y cayeron al suelo **-** _ **Gon gon goro gon gon Qué va a ser mi gon gon goro gon gon, Gon gon goro gon gon, Qué va a ser mi gon gon goro gon gon**_ **-** Isaac regreso a su refugio con algunas frutas en sus manos-

 _ **Contra el viento**_ **-** Isaac junto más hojas y algunas tiras de maleza y comenzó a atarlas como si fueran cuerdas **-** _ **Nuestro momento, sé que ya llego y lo presiento**_ **-** Isaac sonrío encontrando un tronco tirado en medio de la selva, le dio algunos golpes rompiendo el tronco en pequeños fragmentos de leña para quemar en una fogata **-** _ **Contra el mundo, los mares, no habrá quien nos separe**_ **-** Isaac junto la leña y la dejo junta en medio de unas rocas, Isaac sonrío y extendió su dedo creando una ligera bola de fuego y la disparo quemando la leña **-** _ **Contra el viento, el viento oh**_ **-** Isaac estaba sonriendo ato más hojas y algo de maleza con algunas ramas un poco largas **-** _ **Yo contigo, tú conmigo**_

 _ **Yo pegaré un grito al cielo**_ **-** Isaac siguió trabajando en algunas cosas, levantó más ramas largas afiladas **-** _ **soy más fuerte si estamos los dos**_ **-** Isaac se hizo a un lado viendo que había construido un refugio, tenía un techo hecho de hojas y algunas cuerdas de maleza **-** _ **Va a rendirse el mundo entero, Yo contigo tú conmigo**_ **-** Isaac sonrío notando como tenía paredes de hojas, un techo que lo protegiera, seis armas largas en donde todo estaba atado y sujetado **-** _ **Le daré la vuelta al cuento y aunque muera en el intento**_ **-** en el centro estaba una hamaca hecha de hojas también con una roca frente a ella donde estaba toda su fruta **-** _ **Vamos a escribir lo mejor Yo contigo, tú conmigo**_ **-** Isaac solo se subió a la hamaca y se recostó tomando un coco abierto y le dio un sorbo **-**

Ah esto es vida, maravilloso ninguna isla para descansar está completa sin una hamaca jejeje -dijo Isaac sonriendo, solo giro su mano derecha y creo un pequeño pedazo de hielo el cual colocó en su coco- coco frío si, ¿qué más podría pedir? Tengo fruta para comer, también puedo pescar si tengo hambre, y en los árboles hay fruta y agua fresca dulce, todo está perfecto sin las bromas de Sparks, sin los gritos o regaños de Himiko

¡Voy a gritarle a Isaac por hacer que me preocupe tanto! -Himiko gritó en el Valle algo molesta-

Sin los lloriqueos de Lu Ann -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¡Voy a llorar si no encuentro a mi Isaac! -Lu gritó llorando un poco corriendo en el Valle-

Si todo le sale bien a un ser malvado como yo jejeje -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la tarde pasó y se convirtió en noche, Isaac estaba durmiendo con la fogata encendida pero levanto las orejas escuchando algo a los lados, se despertó y se levantó de su hamaca viendo a los lados, no vio nada, sólo levanto los hombros y se volvió a dormí, a la mañana siguiente estabas rodeando la isla revisando cada árbol, planta y fruta que encontraba, siguió caminando por un rato notando que si estaba solo y se escuchó como el estómago de grupo pidiéndole comida-

Ah rayos tengo hambre -dijo Isaac calmado- debe haber algo que comer por aquí -Isaac escucho un crujido y luego se giró viendo a una ardilla hembra usando flores en una cinta en la cabeza y no tenía ropa-

Paz bro -dijo la ardilla sonriendo- bienvenido a este hermoso pedazo de cielo que llamo hogar desde hace más de veinte años, me llamo Arenita Mejilla -la ardilla se acercó a Isaac y le entregó una flor amarilla- ¿quién eres hermosa criatura de la creación? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en este mundo?

¿Eres una ardilla? -dijo Isaac calmado y Arenita asintió- yo soy un lobo -Arenita asintió sonriendo- voy a comerte

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Arenita confundida, Isaac gruño y trato de morder a Arenita pero ella salió corriendo-

¡Ven acá marica! -Isaac grito corriendo persiguiendo a Arenita, cuando estaba cerca trataba de morderla pero la ardilla escapaba corriendo, Isaac la siguió hasta un árbol y Arenita trepó hasta la copa- ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Ven! Grrrrrr ¡Ven! -Isaac estaba gritando casi como si ladrara hacia la ardilla-

No porque me vas a comer -dijo Arenita asustada-

No, no voy a comerte, solo quiero acariciarte la cabeza con mis dientes hasta que tus huesitos truenen dentro de mi boca -dijo Isaac sonriendo con los ojos bien abiertos-

¡Ahí está me quieres comer! -gritó Arenita asustada, Isaac grito y le dio un golpe al árbol haciendo que temblara con fuerza, la ardilla solo salto desde la rama y comenzó a caer en picada hacia Isaac, Isaac solo sonrió y abrió la boca esperando atraparla en su boca pero la ardilla retrajo sus brazos y luego las extendió liberando algo de piel y comenzó a volar-

¿Ardilla voladora? -dijo Isaac sorprendido, solo la siguió corriendo a cuatro patas- ¡Vuelve aquí roedor volador! -Isaac grito molesto siguiendo a la ardilla-

¡Ja! ¡Larga vida y púdrete perrito! ¡Yeeeeehaaaa! -Arenita grito sonriendo levantando uno de sus dedos de en medio de su mano, Arenita se estaba distrayendo con Isaac que no vio por donde estaba volando y se golpeó la cabeza con un árbol grueso, Arenita se quejó y cayó al suelo con un gran chichón en la frente, Isaac se acercó con lentitud y Arenita despertó topándose con la mirada roja de Isaac y su sonrisa mostrando sus grandes y largos colmillos- jejeje...hola guapo... ¿qué tal si lo discutimos un poco? -Isaac solo sonrió, más tarde Isaac estaba frente a una fogata mientras se rascaba sus dientes con una de sus garras-

Hay que ardilla más rara, parecía que había estado bañándose en agua salada y había estado entre un pulpo, un cangrejo, una esponja y una estrella de mar -dijo Isaac calmado, solo eructo oh fuerza y se levantó- mejor voy a ver que más hay -camino un poco y se sujetó de un árbol- vaya esa ardilla comienza a afectarme -los ojos de Isaac comenzaron a cambiar de color mientras todo para él tenía colores mezclados- hay creo que si tenía algo raro -camino un poco y un coco le cayó en frente, lo tomo y parecía que el coco tenía una cara, tenía ojos y una gran sonrisa-

Hay ahora si estoy alucinando -dijo Isaac confundido- bueno me quedaré contigo y te llamaré Coco -el coco al menos en la mente de Isaac parecía feliz- vaya luces muy feliz, vamos a recorrer el lugar un poco -Isaac se llevó cargando al coco mientras le dibujaba una cara sonriendo, llegó a su refugio y sonrío- bien Coco este es mi humilde hogar, tengo agua fresca, fruta y demás pero me acabo de comer a una ardilla -sonrió y asintió- si lo sé son malvadas y tienen planes malvados, por eso me la comí -se quedó callado un momento y luego se sonrojó- ¿qué si hay una chica en mi vida?

Bueno hay dos pero es difícil decir cuál es mejor, una es una gatita de pechos grandes y la otra solo es una Tigresa blanca, la pantera le gana por dos grandes y redondas razones

¿Qué debería hacer una lista? Buena idea coco -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se escuchó el sonido de una flecha e Isaac solo movió la cabeza a la derecha esquivando una flecha, Isaac se sorprendió y vio a los lados abrazando al coco con algo de miedo, se quedó en guardia pero todo se veía colorido y un poco borroso, se escucharon más sonidos de flechas e Isaac vio tres flechas que iban hacia él, Isaac se tiro al suelo rodando y se levantó corriendo a dos patas mientras más flechas llegaban atacándolo, Isaac solo salto llegando a la copa d en árbol y dos flechas casi lo golpean pero él solo salto esquivando el ataque, trepó a un árbol pero igual vio dos flechas que iban hacia él, Isaac salto a un rama y se columpio para saltar y alejarse de ahí en un rápido movimiento, siguió corriendo hasta que se topó con un muro de roca, se escucharon más sonidos de flechas e Isaac grito creando un escudo de energía azul, las flechas le dieron al escudo pero rebotaron y cayeron al suelo, las flechas siguieron llegando hasta que cada una fue cayendo al suelo, Isaac estaba respirando agitado viendo las flechas en el suelo-

Tranquilo coco estamos a salvo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, una flecha pasó cerca de su cara enterrándose en pare su cara y el coco- ¡Aaaa! -Isaac solo salió corriendo sorprendido, en el Valle todos estaban buscando a Isaac, Sai estaba buscando entre algunas armas, Tom estaba buscando en la cocina, Himiko estaba dejando galletas con forma de huesos en el suelo-

Aquí lobito, lobito -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Lu estaba buscando corriendo en todo el Valle pero no encontraba nada-

¡Aquí Isaac! ¡Ven Isaac! -Lu le estaba silbando como si estuviera llamando a un perro- ven aquí muchacho, tengo un regalito para ti -Lu levantó el brazo mostrando un hueso mientras caminaba por el Valle, en cambio Long tenía una fila de animales frente a él mientras él estaba escribiendo cosas en una hoja-

Bien dime ¿cuándo viste por última vez al Maestro Isaac? -dijo Long calmado viendo a una cerda frente a él-

Yo vi a Isaac en un tejado -dijo la cerda calmada-

Yo vi a Isaac con el maestro Po -dijo una gansa calmada, el siguiente fu Po con Tigresa detrás de él-

Yo lo vi en la cantina -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Me dijiste que estabas leyendo en la biblioteca -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Retiro lo dicho -dijo Po nervioso- un consejo no te cases -en la jungla Isaac estaba caminando de lado a lado algo preocupado-

Bien coco creo que alguien quiere matarme -dijo Isaac nervioso- no sé quién pueda ser pero espero estar alerta, no me gusta el cuento del gato y el ratón, en especial si yo soy el ratón -vio al coco frente a él- ¿descansar? Si eso podría servir para más tarde, no se quien pueda ser el que me está persiguiendo -solo tomo a coco y camino un rato- no tengo enemigos, he derrotado a muchos en el pasado pero mis enemigos son siempre los mismos, no creo que esto sea obra de uno de ellos, si no ya estaría muerto -Isaac regreso a su refugio y se sentó en su hamaca-

Bien podría no ser ninguno de ellos -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿bien que quieres hacer coco? -vio al coco un momento- bueno hablar de chicas...está bien -Isaac se sentó frente a una piedra y enfrente tenía los nombres de Himiko y Lu- bien Himiko tiene las boobies más grandes, tres puntos, pero Lu sabe cocinar un punto, otro punto por tener ojos bonitos -se escuchó el sonido de flecha e Isaac rodó por el suelo esquivando una flecha, tomó su codo y comenzó a correr, tomó una vara de madera y la quemo en la punta para hacer una lámpara, estaba en medio de la jungla viendo todo- ¡Ven y enfréntame cobarde! ¡No dejaré que me sigas cazando! ¡Ven y pelea como hombre! -en medio del bosque se escuchó un gruñido y una cola delgada, la noche paso y con ella llegó la mañana, Isaac estaba formando un muñeco con algunas hojas, le colocó su camisa y algo de su peleo, solo se ocultó detrás de una piedra y espero, se escuchó el gruñido de un tigre y el tigre golpeó el muñeco de hojas, el tigre gruño golpeando las hojas pero Isaac le salto encima golpeándolo con su cuerpo, se escucharon gruñidos y algunos golpes, cuando Isaac salió de las hojas tenía una cortada en una de sus mejillas cuando vio su coco estaba cortado por la mitad-

¡No! -Isaac grito sorprendido, sujeto el coco partido y lo vio derramar su jugo- ¡Yo te vengare! -gritó al cielo y luego abrió los ojos- vaya que esa ardilla debió tener algo extraño para dejarme así de súper drogado -se escucharon gruñidos e Isaac levanto la mirada para ver a un tigre en la copa de un árbol, usaba un traje verde sin mangas, un arco y flechas en la espalda, el tigre gruño y disparo sus flechas, Isaac solo salto y sujeto dos flechas con sus manos, solo cayó al suelo y las lanzó como si fueran dardos, el tigre saltó desde la copa y se fue corriendo, Isaac lo siguió corriendo, los dos estaban recorriendo la jungla hasta que Isaac trepó a un árbol y salto de rama en rama siguiendo al tigre, Isaac saltó y cayó en picada al suelo quedando a cuatro patas frente al tigre, Isaac tomó su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero el tigre se defendió con su arco-

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? -dijo Isaac molesto pero el tigre solo le grupo, el tigre usaba una máscara en la cara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos color miel- ¡Responde! ¿Que tenía esa ardilla? -el tigre solo se comenzó a reír un poco, Isaac solo avanzó tratando de atacarlo, los dos chocaron sus armas de nuevo, el tigre lanzó una patada e Isaac salto girando en el aire, cayó de pie y avanzó de nuevo lanzando una patada, El tigre levanto su arco deteniéndolo y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac solo se impulsó a un lado esquivando el ataque, lanzó un golpe con su palma y el tigre bajo su cabeza pero Isaac le dio el golpe en la frente quitándole la máscara, Isaac se transformó y quedo en guardia pero el tigre se levantó y máscara cayó al suelo dejando sorprendido a Isaac- no puede ser -de regreso en el Valle, Lu, Himiko, Sai, Tom y Long estaban en el palacio viendo algunas ideas que tenían-

Miren sé que estamos cansados y que he mis buscado por horas y días -dijo Lu de manera muy rápida- pero debemos estar bien, me siento bien -Lu se acercó a Sai y lo sujeto de los -hombros- ¿te sientes bien verdad?

Jajaja como siempre, podría seguir así por días, horas no importa -dijo Sai sonriendo y riendo hasta que se quedó dormido de pie-

Hay no Eagle necesitamos más café -dijo Lu nerviosa- bueno doce personas vieron a Isaac en doce lugares diferentes en el mismo día -Lu estaba muy preocupada y hablaba más rápido de lo normal- muchos lugares, muchos lugares, muchos lugares

Nadie puede estar en los mismos lugares al mismo día -dijo Himiko un poco irritada- a menos que haya más de un Isaac -Lu solo respiro sorprendida, Long y Tom estaban cansados y parecía que Lu ya se estaba desesperando-

¿Qué hacen? -dijo Kondo calmado, llegando comiendo un emparedado-

Estamos buscando a Isaac, lleva varios días de desaparecido -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Nadie lo ha visto y todas las pistas nos indican diferentes direcciones -dijo Long nervioso-

Yo sé dónde está -dijo Kondo calmado-

¡¿Que?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos-

Dinos, dinos, dinos dónde está ya -dijo Lu desesperada sujetando a Kondo de los hombros-

Si sé dónde está, hace días una tigresa parecida a Lu vino y lo dejo noqueado por una venganza que tenía con él, dijo que se lo llevaría a una jungla en medio de una isla que estaba a tres horas volando de aquí -dijo Kondo calmado-

¿Que? -dijo Long sorprendido- sé que esto sonará raro pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

La tigresa me lo dijo -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

¿La tigresa te lo dijo? -dijo Long calmado y Kondo asintió- ¿La misma tigresa que se llevó a mi hermano? -Kondo volvió a asentir pero Lu gruñó con fuerza y sujeto el cuello de Kondo tirándolo al suelo-

¡Entonces ¿por qué no dijiste nada pedazo de idiota?! -Lu gritó molesta y Kondo se asustó-

Es que nadie me preguntó -dijo Kondo asustado-

¡Mi Isaac está solo en una isla con una tigresa psicótica! -Lu gritó molesta- ¡Tengo que ir a salvarlo!

¡Long date prisa prepara la maquina volador! -Himiko gritó molesta y sujeto a Long del cuello para atraerlo con ella, Long, Himiko y Lu llegaron a un almacén detrás del palacio donde Lu mostró una maquina voladora que solían usar los mensajeros-

Rápido hay que ir a buscar a Isaac -dijo Lu preocupada, los tres subieron y dejaron a Long en la parte de los pedales- ¡Rápido pedalea!

Antes de hacer algo ¿cómo uso este chisme? -dijo Long nervioso-

¡Solo pedalea! -gritaron ambas hermanas molestas, Long solo comenzó a pedalear con rapidez y la máquina comienzo a moverse-

¡Vuela! -Lu gritó mientras la máquina comenzó a volar, de regreso en la jungla Isaac estaba sorprendido viendo a una tigresa que era el vivo retrato de Lu pero su pelo era naranja como cualquier tigre-

¿Sorprendido de verme de nuevo Isaac? -dijo la tigresa sonriendo-

Ana María -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¡No! -la tigresa grito molesta- ¿no recuerdas como me llamo?

Si...ah... ¿Victoria? -dijo Isaac nervioso-

No -dijo la tigresa molesta-

¿Paniny? -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso-

No es posible -dijo la tigresa molesta golpeándose la frente con la mano- Sun...

¿Sun? ¿Sunny? -Isaac estaba confundido diciendo nombres al azar-

¿Sun Hee? -la tigresa estaba molesta pero Isaac solo sonrió nervioso viendo a otro lado- De Corea -dijo la tigresa un poco molesta-

¡Sun Hee! -Isaac grito sorprendido y la tigresa asintió sonriendo- ah claro...pero cuánto tiempo...si ha pasado mucho tiempo...que grandes aventuras vivimos

No me recuerdas ¿verdad? -dijo Sun Hee molesta-

Por supuesto...que no -dijo Isaac nervioso-

No puedo creerlo después de todo lo que hicimos, de todo lo que vivimos -dijo Sun Hee molesta y triste-

¿Y qué te hice exactamente? -dijo Isaac nervioso- jejejeje

Tú me quitaste...mi tesoro...me quitaste mi pureza -dijo Sun Hee triste e Isaac se sonrojó quedando con las orejas hacia abajo- ¡Y luego me rompiste el corazón! -rugió con fuerza asustando a Isaac- estuvimos bailando, cenamos y estuvimos juntos esa noche, te di mi corazón, te di mi pureza y luego desapareciste a la mañana siguiente sin dejar rastro de ti -Sun Hee estaba molesta gruñendo dejando sorprendido a Isaac- así que quería darte el mismo trato, quería que te sintieras asustado, desesperado, usado y asustado

¿Tratando de matarme? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No quería matarte, solo quería asustarte -dijo Sun Hee un poco triste e Isaac bajo las orejas-

Pues lo lamento mucho -dijo Isaac deprimido y se acercó con cuidado- en verdad lo lamento pero a la mañana siguiente tenía un importante misión que cumplir y tuve que irme deprisa, regrese a buscarte pero no te encontré

¿Regresaste por mí? -dijo Sun he sorprendida-

Si...regrese a las tres horas...o ¿fueron tres días? ¿O tres semanas? -dijo Isaac confundido y un poco nervioso-

Hay tu si me querías -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo- tu si me amaste -Isaac solo sonrió sonrojado y Sun He le dio un fuerte abrazo- te extrañé mucho, de verdad que te extrañé -Isaac solo se estaba riendo- pero no te perdonare tan fácil -Sun Hee estaba sacando un cuchillo de su manga derecha, Isaac solo escucho como el cuchillo estaba siendo des envainado y salto mientras Sun Hee lanzó un corte con el cuchillo e Isaac solo levanto las manos quedando en guardia- ven perrito malo, solo te voy a hacer una caricia -Isaac solo levanto las manos un poco y quedo en guardia

Ven gatita -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Sun Hee grupo y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo con el cuchillo pero Isaac le dio un golpe con su palma en el brazo y desvío el golpe, Sun Hee había sido empujada un poco pero se giró y lanzó una patada e Isaac solo se alejó de un paso, Sun Hee solo grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos brazos pero Isaac la sujeto de sus muñecas, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Isaac comenzó a caminar empujándola y la acostó en una roca larga que estaba detrás de ellos, Isaac estaba sujetando a Sun Hee con fuerza, siguió aplicando fuerza hasta que Sun Hee soltó el cuchillo, los dos estaban respirando agitados sintiendo el olor, pulso y temperatura del otro-

Al cuerno -dijo Isaac impaciente, Sun Hee e Isaac se besaron con desesperación, Isaac soltó a Sun Hee mientras pasaba sus manos de forma rápida por la camisa de ella y la abrió revelando su busto apretado por una vendas, Sun Hee se separó de Isaac un momento, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo subió a la roca con fuerza casi hasta romper la roca, Sun Hee tomó el cuchillo y lo lanzó contra un árbol dejándolo clavado, Sun Hee le sujeto la camisa a Isaac y se le abrió con fuerza hasta romperla revelando él torso musculoso de Isaac, Isaac lanzó su espada a un lado dejándola clavada en el suelo, pero en eso en las vendas de Sun Hee apareció un corte verde y las vendas comenzaron a caer en pedazos, estás al caer revelaron un par de senos color blancos copa B, Sun Hee Isaac se siguieron besando con más fuerza, desesperación y lujuria-

¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡ISAAC! -Sun Hee había emitido un fuerte grito que se escuchó en toda la isla, en medio del mar Long seguía pedaleando la máquina voladora hasta que se detuvo-

¿Por qué te detienes? -dijo Himiko molesta-

Es que sentí o escuche algo -dijo Long calmado- ¡Es Isaac está vivo! -Himiko y Lu sonrieron pero Long sonrió un poco- y parece que se la está pasando muy bien -Long solo sonrió mientras Himiko y Lu solo se vieron preocupadas, después de hora y media, parte del lugar donde Isaac había estado estaba destruido, los árboles estaban caídos, algunas rocas estaban destrozadas igual que partes de la ropa de Isaac y Sun Hee tiradas en el suelo, en medio de un montón de hojas estaban Isaac y Sun Hee sudados y respirando de forma muy agitada como si estuvieran demasiado cansados, los dos solo estaban cubiertos por las hojas, parecían muy cansados y parecían que no se podían calmar-

Haf...haf...vaya si...que entrenaste mucho...haf -dijo Sun Hee cansada- estás...más fuerte...y que gran...potencial -Isaac solo estaba sonriendo- y fueron...vaya...cinco seguidas

Fueron cinco...años de abstinencia -dijo Isaac sonriendo- eso...haf haf...hace maravillas, cortare cocos...ah...ah...siento que perdí muchos litros -después de reponer unos litros Sun Hee sujeto a Isaac y lo atrajo al montón de hojas- ¿qué pasa?

¿Listo para la ronda seis? -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo mientras se sentaba encima de él, Isaac solo sonrió un poco-

Por supuesto que si -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se escucharon más risas entre ellos y después de la hora y media, Isaac estaba en un río de agua salada, solo entro al agua y salió sacudiendo su cuerpo, parecía muy feliz- Sun Hee ¿estas listas para la ronda diez?

Voy en un momento -dijo Sun Hee contenta mientras Isaac solo escurría su melena-

Está vez hay que intentar el salto del tigre pero me tienes que golpear con fuerza -dijo Isaac sonriendo mientras se vestía con su pantalón o lo que quedaba de el- vaya sí que se excedió un poco -escuchó el crujir de la madera, solo se puso en guardia y tomó su espada, vio a los lados y no noto nada diferente- creo que solo fue mi imaginación -pero del cielo bajaron Himiko y Lu sujetadas de la cintura por una cuerda y lo sujetaron del cuerpo para jalarlo hacia la máquina voladora-

¡Estás a salvo mi amor! -Himiko gritó con fuerza sujetando a Isaac en un abrazo mientras Isaac levanto una ceja confundido- y apestas

¡Oh mi amor no te vuelvas a separar de mí! -Lu gritó sujetando a Isaac de la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo en toda la cara, frente y boca- ¡Estás salvo!

Esperen tenemos que volver -Isaac jalo su cuerpo y trato de separarse de ambas felinas, Lu y Himiko lo volvieron a sujetar en un fuerte abrazo, le taparon la boca y le rascaron la cabeza-

Ya estás a salvo, ya estás a salvo -dijeron ambas felinas tratando de calmarlo pero Isaac parecía un poco molesto, Isaac trato de hablar pero las hermanas le volvieron a tapar la boca tratando de calmarlo-

Oh Isaac -dijo Sun Hee sonriendo saliendo de las hojas, estaba vestida pero comenzó a ver a los lados notando que Isaac no estaba- ¿Isaac?

¡SUN HEE LO LAMENTO! -Isaac grito con fuerza desde la máquina voladora- ¡Me roban los marcianos como el afeminado de mayas azules y pantaletas rojas!

¡¿De nuevo?! ¡Me las pagaras Isaac! -Sun Hee rugió con fuerza, después de tres horas lo cuatro habían vuelto al palacio de Jade donde estaba Po sonriendo viendo a Isaac-

Isaac bienvenido de regreso al palacio de Jade -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡No déjenme volver! ¡Estaba disfrutando en esa isla! -Isaac estaba desesperado-

Lo siento pero ahora te quedarás aquí con nosotros -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac solo se quedó sorprendido y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! -Isaac grito con fuerza desde el palacio sintiendo decepcionado por su vida- ¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR! -después de una tarde Isaac estaba caminando en el durazno de la sabiduría Celestial, llegó a la orilla y se acostó- ha que pesadilla

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac se quejó y se dio la vuelta-

Creo que aún sigo en el viaje algo drogado -dijo Isaac calmado- estoy más que perdido, pero finalmente me pude quitar de encima más de cinco años de estrés, que bien -solo soltó una risa un poco fuerte y Lu se preocupó un poco-

Si solo para aclarar ¿estuviste en una isla abandonada en la mitad del mar con tigresa? -dijo Lu calmada e Isaac asintió- ¿ustedes dos solos? -Isaac asintió- ¿qué hicieron?

Oh pequeña Lu Ann si te lo dijera no podrías verme con los mismos ojos -dijo Isaac sonriendo- esa selva ya no puede ser llamada virgen jejejeje -Lu solo bajo las orejas un poco sonrojada, después de un rato Isaac estaba viendo el cielo y recordaba lo que Aira le había dicho en el mundo de los espíritus, también pensó lo que le había dicho a Sun Hee, él había tenido 17 años y era poco antes de conocer a Aira, Lu estaba junto a él viéndolo un poco- lo lamento

¿Qué dices? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿de qué te arrepientes no te entiendo?

Bueno es que he sido un idiota, un cobarde, un lobo que solo se escondía detrás d una venganza y del miedo de ser asesinado -dijo Isaac calmado viendo al cielo y Lu lo vio- te he tratado mal por mi cobardía soy un estúpido -Lu solo se acercó y le tocó el mentón levemente, Isaac se volteó para verla-

Si eres un estúpido -dijo Lu sonriendo e Isaac levanto una ceja confundido- si has sido cruel y algo frío al dejarme de lado por otras

¿Otras? ¿Cuáles otras? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno mi hermana y esa tigresa que estaba en la isla -dijo Lu un poco molesta- pero se lo feo que fue todo eso, fue traumático, no quiero que pases por eso otra vez, quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte reír, quiero...quiero -Isaac le puso atención un poco y Lu se acercó- quiero estar contigo, quiero apoyarte y siempre estar ahí para ti y quiero conocerte, quiero que me dejes entrar

¿Quieres que te deje entrar en mi mente? ¿En mi vida? -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu asintió llorando un poco- está bien, tratare de ser un poco más comprensible con todos...y contigo

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Lu sonriendo un poco e Isaac asintió- ¿puedo estar contigo y ahí?

Si siempre, sé que dejar una ideología siempre resulta difícil -dijo Isaac calmado- tardaré un poco y creo que necesitaré a alguien ahí -Lu solo sonrió y se acercó un poco, lo toco del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, Isaac solo cerró los ojos un momento regresándole el beso, después de un largo beso los dos estaban acostados, Lu estaba durmiendo sonrojada y ronroneando pero Isaac seguía despierto-

 _ **Recuerdo**_ _-_ Isaac estaba transformado viendo a Aira-

 _Te mande al palacio de Jade porque ya era hora de que ibas adelante con tu vida, sigue adelante, quiero que vivas por los dos_ -dijo Aira sonriendo e Isaac se sorprendió-

 _Pero tú...tú y los demás fueron asesinados por un sujeto que ahora se ríe y eso me llena de rabia_ -dijo Isaac molesto, Aira lo tomo de las manos y sonrío-

 _¿Tú crees que yo quiero que me vengues? ¿Crees que yo quiero verte lleno de odio mientras todos los que te rodeen se alejen de ti? Isaac yo no quiero eso para ti, quiero que vivas por los dos por eso quedaste tu_ -Aira lo tomo de las mando a Isaac y lo hizo verla a los ojos- _Deja tú venganza, tienes otra oportunidad de vivir, tienes otra oportunidad de vivir, te amo, te amo mucho_ -Aira le dio un beso a Isaac- _Por mi deja la venganza, por mí solo sigue la justicia, eres un héroe, mi Héroe_ -Isaac asintió sonriendo-

 _Gracias...por ti cuando...siento que estoy listo para seguir adelante lo haré_ -dijo Isaac sonriendo- _Por ti protegeré todo lo que tú querías, proteger todo lo que amaste_

 _Claro y gracias_ -dijo Aira sonriendo- _¿Cómo le llamas a está súper forma?_

 _No tiene nombre...solo aplicó energía en la espada de los héroes y aparece_ -dijo Isaac calmado-

 _Tengo un nombre -_ dijo Aira sonriendo tocando el pecho de Isaac- _Lo llamaremos...Isaac Modo Héroe -_ _ **fin del recuerdo**_ _-_

 _Isaac Modo Héroe_ -pensó Isaac sonriendo- _Es un gran nombre_ -sonrió viendo una estrella brillar y luego vio a Lu acostada encima de su pecho, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente- _Aira gracias por traerme aquí, gracias por amarme, gracias por guiarme en mi camino más Oscuro, te prometo que protegeré está segunda_ _vida,_ _y la protegeré a ella, a todos, a mi nueva familia_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Una misión para los hermanos**_

Era una tarde normal en el Valle de La Paz pero en algún lugar de él había gritos de miedo de parte de una panda hembra-

¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé sigue atrapado en el fuego! -gritó la panda asustada, Long e Isaac llegaron al lugar sólo para ver una casa lo suficientemente grande para pandas, la casa se estaba envolviendo en llamas-

Descuide señora los maestros del fuego y el hielo nos haremos cargo -dijo Long serio, la panda asintió mientras Isaac asentía-

Vamos hermano tenemos que salvar a ese bebé ¿en dónde lo dejo? -dijo Isaac serio-

Está en el segundo piso en su cuarto -dijo la panda asustada- ¡Salven a mi hijo!

Andando hermano -dijeron los dos y golpearon la puerta tirándola al suelo, todo el lugar estaba ardiendo en llamas mientras la estructura se estaba cayendo poco a poco-

¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! -se escuchaban gritos agudos de un muchacho-

Lo escucho estaba en la segunda planta rápido -dijo Isaac serio, los dos estaban subiendo las escaleras, Isaac extendió los brazos creando algo de vapor frío pero apenas afectaba el fuego haciendo que bajara un poco- hace tanto calor que mis poderes apenas sirven

Entonces tendré que usar mis poderes para dispersar un poco el fuego -dijo Long calmado, extendió los brazos y las flamas solo avanzaron hacia el despejando el camino- vamos -los dos corrieron por el pasillo- amigo sigue hablando estamos aquí para ayudarte

¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ayúdenme! -se escucharon gritos y los dos abrieron una puerta- gracias son mis héroes

Wau -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

No me lo creo -dijo Long sorprendido, frente a ellos estaba un panda más que grande, era tan grande y gordo que sus brazos eran pequeños a comparación, tampoco parecía que se podía mover- ¿tú eres el bebé?

Si lo soy ayúdenme qué siento que huele a carne asada -dijo el panda en la cama asustado-

Si...huele algo delicioso como cerdo de 900 kilos -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Te echaste un pedo y toda la casa se quemó amigo?

Apuesto que le salió con premio por eso la casa se quemó -dijo Long riendo un poco, los dos se estaban riendo un poco-

Apuesto que lo que lo protegió fue toda su corpulenta grasa -dijo Isaac riendo un poco-

Yo digo que hoy fue el primer día de dieta y pensó "no quiero hacer dieta así que me mejor quemo la casa" -dijo Long riendo con un poco fuerza igual que Isaac mientras al panda no le hacía gracia-

Espera tal vez el empezaría a hacer ejercicio y fue tan estúpido que pensó "mejor quemo la casa así mejor sudo los pasteles que comí ayer" -dijo Isaac riendo-

¿Terminaron? -dijo el panda molesto-

Espera ¿a cuento te inflaron? Extra jumbo de dumpling -dijo Long riendo-

No puedo levantarme de la cama -dijo el panda nervioso-

¿Cuál cama? Parece que tu cuerpo se tragó la cama -dijo Isaac riendo-

¿Puedes caminar gordito? -dijo Long riendo-

No he caminado en más de cinco años -dijo el panda asustado-

Tal vez si lo atamos a un elefante o a cincuenta rinocerontes podría salir -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No, nosotros podemos muchos levantan carretas por la adrenalina -dijo Long sonriendo-

Pero este sujeto es tan pesado como una casa -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¿qué tal si lo despedazó? -mostró su espada y el panda se asustó- relájate es un chiste ¿listo?

Si -dijeron los dos sonriendo, se colocaron a lados de él y trataron de levantarlo pero no pudieron ni moverlo-

Demonios pesa demasiado -dijo Long molesto- tengo una idea sujeta nuestros cinturones -los dos se dieron la vuelta y el panda se sujetó de ambos- ahora correr, corre con ganas -los dos comenzaron a correr pero no se movían y el panda apenas se levantó- corre más rápido

Eso hago -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Ya sé...Isaac si no corres más rápido Lu te atrapara y tendrás que casarte con ella -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac se puso un poco pálido y comenzó a correr con más fuerza, los dos aplicaron más fuerza y lograron levantar al panda de la cama y comenzó a seguirlos por el pasillo sin soltarlos-

Espera...hay escaleras...sumado más la velocidad y masa del gordo -dijo Isaac nervioso, Long e Isaac trataron de parar pero terminaron cayendo por las escaleras con el panda detrás de ellos, en cada escalón el panda rebotaba golpeándolos a ambos, cayeron rodando y con cada escalón rebotaban- ¡No sé porque pero esta escena se me hace familiar! -Isaac grito entre golpes hasta que vieron a Sparks en la entrada de las escaleras-

¡Sparks quítate ahí va el golpe gordo! -Long gritó nervioso pero Sparks se quedó gritando de miedo y el panda le cayó encima, después de un momento Long e Isaac se levantaron quejándose de dolor-

Long ¿estás bien? -dijo Isaac calmado y Long asintió-

Si más o menos -dijo Long calmado- ¿dónde está Sparks? -los dos vieron al panda acostado boca abajo en el suelo y parecía que Sparks había quedado debajo de él en un agujero- ¡Oh no Sparks!

Sparks si estás vivo daños una señal -dijo Isaac nervioso, Sparks levantó el brazo derecho levantando el pulgar- ah que bien está bien -los dos asintieron pero se escuchó el sonido de una flatulencia y vieron que Sparks tenía la cara metida entre las piernas del panda, el lentamente bajo el pulgar apuntándolo hacia abajo- ¡Jajajajaja! -Long e Isaac se estaban riendo un poco fuerte- ¡Oooo! Qué asco

Huele peor de lo que pensé -dijo Long riendo- vámonos antes de que la casa explote oh -Isaac se estaba riendo después de un rato Long e Isaac estaban afuera de la casa viendo cómo se llevaban al panda en carreta- ¡Asegúrense de regresarlo al mar!

¡Oye Sparks hasta huele tu nuevo perfume! -Isaac grito sonriendo viendo como Sparks se estaba lavando la cara-

Aquí estaban -dijo Hanabi sonriendo llegando con calma-

Hola ¿qué pasa hermana? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Tenemos una misión al parecer el señor panda quiere que vayamos a una aldea algo lejos de aquí -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿A una misión? ¿Nosotros y quienes más? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Solo nosotros tres -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, pasó a detrás de ellos y los abrazo con algo de fuerza con un brazo- ¿qué les parece? Tener una misión solo nosotros tres como hermanos -Long estaba sonriendo pero a Isaac se le hacía un poco incómodo- vamos a prepararnos está semana la pasaran con su hermana mayor

Nos va doler tú -dijo Long nervioso e Isaac asintió calmado, más tarde los tres se estaban retirando del palacio- bien nos vamos, ahí díganle a los maestros que estamos en una misión

Claro -dijo Sai confundido- pero que raro no recuerdo que nos hayan dado ninguna misión

Descuida todo está en calma -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Isaac levanto una ceja y la vio un momento- no podemos hablar de la misión es algo secreta, regresamos en unos días

¿Días? -dijo Lu sorprendida, todos asintieron y ella se acercó a Isaac un poco- solo cuídate un poco -Isaac asintió calmado- ah...bueno... ¿No deberías despedirte con un beso?

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu comenzó a derramar lágrimas como cascadas-

Que cruel -dijo Lu deprimida y sonriendo-

Ja te dije que lo que viste ayer era pura ficción y que no lo haría -dijo Sparks sonriendo viendo a Kajo y a los demás- cáiganse con la lana -levantó la mano derecha y ellos le dieron dinero- jajaja gracias por apostar

Nos vemos después -dijo Isaac calmado y se retiró con Hanabi y con Long, los tres estaban saliendo del palacio y luego Del Valle, Isaac estaba calmado en todo el tramo del viaje pero después de dos horas de silencio se le despertó la curiosidad- a todo esto Hanabi ¿cuál es la misión? ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Se los diré con el tiempo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- solo mantengan la paciencia, hablen de algo de lo que suelen hablar los machos

Muy bien -dijo Long calmado- tôsan ¿ya sabe que lograste conseguir el bankai?

Si y dice que oh su orgullo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- está muy orgulloso de mi, dice que no puede esperar a que regresemos a Japón para que le muestre mi bankai, no sólo eso mamá también está emocionada, pero creo que está más que feliz planeando mi boda

¿Boda? ¿Te vas a casar? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Así es, mi prometido Darién y yo queremos casarnos en finales de este año pero como mis padres me dejaron aquí en China no he podido ir a verlo ni he podido planear mi boda -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Pues felicidades -dijo Isaac calmado- no hay nada mejor que amar y ser amado -Long solo lo vio confundido un momento, después de una tarde viajar los tres estaban haciendo un campamento dentro de una cueva en medio de una montaña, tenían una fogata encendida y los tres tenían pedazos de tela en el suelo para dormir-

Bien dormiremos aquí te noche mañana seguiremos con el viaje, espero llegar para darme un baño -dijo Hanabi calmada, se recostó y se quedó con las manos detrás de su cabeza como almohada-

Bien Isaac ¿alguien quiere hablar de secretos vergonzosos? -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Para qué quieres preguntar eso? -dijo Hanabi calmada e Isaac movió las orejas confundido-

Tengo unas dudas que quiero aclarar -dijo Long calmado-

Bien pregunta lo que quieras aquí no hay cobardes -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Muy bien ¿quién fue tu primera vez en la cama? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo e Isaac se sonrojó hasta que su pelo se volvió rojo- jajaja mírale la cara está todo rojo

¡Oye esas preguntas no se deben hacer! -Isaac grito sonrojado-

Hay míralo como se pone, ti fuiste el primero que dijo que aquí no hay cobardes y te sorprendes por una pregunta tan sencilla jajaja -dijo Long reino un poco- creo que mejor lo digo yo -Isaac desvío la mirada- Gina a los 19 años

Así claro el palacio era muy callado -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Long se sonrojó un poco- bien Darién 20 años en la fuera de otoño

Que vulgar -dijo Isaac sonrojado-

Tú turno -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Una tigresa llamada Sun Hee...a los 16 años -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Uuuuuu picaron típico de un Shiba -dijo Long riendo- típico de nosotros o ¿no hermano? -Long extendió el puño derecho e Isaac le chocó su puño sonrojado- jajaja vamos estás entre amigos

Está bien -dijo Isaac calmado- a ver ¿quién les dio su primer beso? En mi caso fue una loba blanca a los trece, no recuerdo su nombre

Bueno en mi caso fue una chica -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Cuéntanos más -dijo Long sonriendo-

Está ebria tenía 16 por una fiesta y no le digas a papá -dijo Hanabi un poco avergonzada- bien tu turno Long

Bueno yo di mi primer beso a los 13 en un juego de la botella -dijo Long sonriendo-

Bien mi turno -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- déjenme pensar...ya se ¿qué es lo más vergonzoso que le has hecho a otra persona? En mi caso hacer que Long mojara la cama hasta los 12 años

¡¿Fuiste tú?! -Long gritó sorprendido- ¡¿Cómo?!

Bueno es que tomaba tu mano y la metía en un pequeño bote de agua y esperaba un poco -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Isaac solo se reía un poco-

¡Estuve mojando la cama hasta los trece! ¡Papá casi hace que usara pañales de nuevo! -Long gritó algo molesto- oooo cuando le diga a nuestros padres estarás castigada -Hanabi se estaba riendo un poco, después de un rato los tres estaban por dormir con la fogata encendida-

Faltas tú Isaac por ser sincero en una cosa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo e Isaac asintió- ¿amas a Lu Ann? -Isaac solo se sorprendió un momento pero no supo que decir- descuida no tienes que decírmelo ahora tú solo descansa -Isaac no dijo nada solo se quedó sorprendido por eso, después de una noche de descanso los tres siguieron su rumbo-

Hay algo que les he querido preguntar -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿que fue crecer con un padre como Izanamy?

Fue una fantasía natural claro está -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- yo lo encontré cuando tenía 6 años, estaba con mi hermana, mi madre había muerto y estábamos vagando sin rumbo, quizás fueron tres, cuatro o cinco días los que estuvimos vagando en el bosque pero un día lo encontramos, él nos salvó y nos creyó cuando le dimos la carta de nuestra madre, nos llevó al palacio donde vivía, nos dio comida, un hogar, una familia, cuando teníamos miedo él iba a nuestro cuarto para ver que estábamos bien, cuando me enfermaba el me recostaba en mi cama, se pasaba las primeras horas conmigo y cuando tenía trabajo tomaba descansos y me daba medicina, después me dejo ir a la escuela para que estuviera con niños de mi edad, digo que fue una infancia normal

¿Qué hay de ti Long? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Bueno yo nadie en el palacio Shiba, como bien sabes mi madre escogió estar en Japón, en su hogar, él dice que me vio nacer, el me enseñó a caminar, mi mamá me enseñó a hablar -dijo Long sonriendo- cuando tenía pesadillas los dos iban a verme a mi cuarto, el encendía una vela y le colocaba una cubierta con dibujos de estrellas, decía no tengas miedo mientras tu estés aquí yo te protegeré -Long solo se estaba riendo un poco- no recuerdo ni una sola vez que me haya fallado, así que si mi infancia fue normal

Yo jamás tuve una figura paterna -dijo Isaac calmado, Hanabi y Long solo se vieron sorprendidos mientras Isaac seguía caminando- vámonos el lugar donde tenemos que llegar debe estar cerca -los tres siguieron caminando mientras Long e Isaac siguieron hablando entre ellos- no, no, no me estás escuchando el concepto de calzón chino aquí no existe

Pero si tomas a un sujeto de los calzones y los jalas eso es técnicamente un calzón chino -dijo Long calmado-

A menos que le estés jalando el calzón a un chino porque técnicamente él ya está usando calzón chino -dijo Isaac calmado- Entonces técnicamente calzón chino le dicen así a su propia ropa interior sin jalarla

Aaaaa ahora entiendo -dijo Long sorprendido- pero ¿qué pasa si lo jalas de los calzones? ¿Cómo lo llaman?

Estirón -dijo Isaac calmado mientras Hanabi se golpeaba la frente irritada- Por eso te digo que el concepto de calzón chino no existe en China

Vaya siempre es un gusto saber de sus pláticas -dijo Hanabi con sarcasmo- bien ya casi llegamos muchachos -los dos machos asintieron, cuando llegaron a un rumbo de la montaña notaron que había un poco de humo entre el bosque y con eso un paisaje un poco negro-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Long sorprendido, los tres fueron corriendo rumbo al humo para ver que se trataba de una aldea destruida, toda la aldea estaba quemada, Isaac levanto algunos escombros encontrando algunas cosas destruidas, Hanabi se acercó a una pared para ver que tenía un gran agujero con los bordes quemados, pasó dos de sus dedos con cuidado viendo la quemadura, Long por su parte encontró agujeros de impacto en el suelo-

Usaron cañones -dijo Long calmado-

Si no cabe duda -dijo Hanabi sería- está casa fue atada por afuera, la bala explotó al momento del impacto en el interior

¿Que son cañones? -dijo Isaac serio-

Un cañón es un arma inventada hace más de 25 años, usa pólvora en el interior, carga una bala, la pólvora se enciende y la bala sale disparada a una gran velocidad -dijo Hanabi sería-

Pero la bala está cubierta de fuego, está hecha de metal y al momento de impacto está explota causando un gran daño -dijo Long serio encontrando más restos-

Como un proyectil -dijo Isaac calmado- este lugar fue blanco de múltiples blancos -los tres siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que Isaac se quedó quieto viendo al frente sorprendido- esto es horrible

Que crueldad -dijo Long sorprendido, frente a ellos estaban figuras de animales huyendo, ayudándose entre ellos, algunos estaban abrazados arrodillados en el suelo, entre ellos había niños corriendo pero todos ataban cubiertos por cenizas- son...esos son animales -Hanabi solo se tapó los ojos con una mano deprimida- trataban de escapar del ataque

Pero la ceniza los cubrió -dijo Isaac sorprendido y un poco asustado-

Es una fosa común, caminen con cuidado y muestren todo el respeto posible -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco, los tres volvieron a caminar por un rato cuando se toparon con huellas en un lugar claro del bosque, había marcas de carreta en el lugar- parece qué hay gente por aquí

¿Dónde está el punto de reunión? -dijo Long calmado-

Por acá -dijo Hanabi calmada y la siguieron hasta caminar al inicio del bosque aún intacto, solo se quedaron parados ahí esperando un rato cuando Isaac levanto las orejas escuchando movimiento entre los arbustos, los tres se giraron y vieron a una loba de pelo blanco con ojos azul claro casi azul como el cielo, el pelo de su cabeza era una larga y lacea cabellera blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos azul cristalinos brillosos que solo eran opacado por su hermoso pelo blanco brillante, una nariz negra pequeña, labios carnosos y un poco gruesos que tenían un ligero tono rosado, la vista siguió notando que estaba usando un yukata, un vestido sencillo japonés de color azul rey con unas flores dibujadas en el pecho con bordes blancos y una cinta de color blanca en la cintura, su cuerpo era delgado, manos pequeñas con garras cortadas de color negras, su busto estaba firme y de una copa grande pero se notaba que estaba firme y se veían sus curvas salir por el cuello del vestido, sus caderas eran amplias con muslos fuertes y tonificados, por último su cola era esponjada y muy grande, de solo verla Isaac tuvo un fuerte sonrojo en la cara-

Vaya hace mucho tiempo que no te veía -dijo Long sonriendo-

También me da gusto verte Long -dijo la loba sonriendo, a voz era un poco dulce pero calmada provocando que a Isaac le diera un flechazo en el corazón- Hanabi que bueno que pudieras venir y me da gusto verte

 _Hasta su voz es hermosa_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido-

A mí también me da gusto verte después de mucho tiempo, míos lo qué pasó es terrible -dijo Hanabi deprimida y la loba asintió cerrando los ojos-

Eh Hanabi ¿no nos vas a presentar? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Eh? -dijo Hanabi confundida- así perdón ella es mi amiga Zafiro tiene la misma edad que Long es una loba ártica samurái como yo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- Zafiro él es mi medio hermano Isaac

Hola mucho gusto -dijo Zafiro sonriendo mostrando cómo sus ojos brillaban-

¡Me llamó Isaac Shishui soy soltero tengo 24 años y siempre estoy dispuesto a comprometerme con una hermosa chica! -Isaac levanto la voz nervioso-

Hay cosita -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- bueno con esa información tengo 23 años, soltera pero vine aquí para ver a mi amiga Hanabi y para una misión de Japón

¡Yo te ayudo soy de descendencia japonesa, soy maestro de Kung fu, soy artista marcial de espadas, katana, y puedo transformarme para ser tan fuerte como un Guardián! -Isaac grito nervioso ganándose la mirada de todos sorprendidos- y soy muy leal -Isaac se ganó la mirada de todos sorprendidos-

Amigo ¿estás bien? -dijo Long confundido-

Si, si, si claro -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso- ah dijiste ¿qué tenías una misión de Japón?, espera Hanabi nos dijiste que está era una misión de parte del maestro Po

Si en realidad no quería decirlo en frente tuya pero nuestro padre nos pido está misión personalmente -dijo Hanabi calmada- escucha hace meses hemos estado vigilando los movimientos de un traidor conocido como Xas

¿Xas? -dijo Isaac confundido- he escuchado hablar de él, dicen que es un ladrón, un asesino y un sujeto que puede hacer que los bandidos más destacados se asusten

Si pues él está aquí en China -dijo Zafiro calmada y se acercó- por meses le he estado siguiendo sus movimientos, está armando un ejército de bandidos para atacar a China

¿Por qué no se lo dijeron al maestro? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Padre cree que porque Xas es de Japón es deber de los Guerreros japoneses detenerlo, sería una deshonra que culpen a China por las acciones de uno solo y peor por ser un traidor como Xas -dijo Long calmado- Isaac yo pedí que vinieras con nosotros, eres hijo de Japón como nosotros pero también creciste en China y eres líder de los cinco furiosos, tu palabra y de las acciones que haremos para detener a Xas, antes de que inicie una guerra, serán más que suficiente para que no haya ningún problema político

Con mi ayuda y mi palabra entonces Japón estará libre de culpa y tendrá su honor de regreso -dijo Isaac calmado- y si ayudo puede que logre traer más honor al palacio de Jade y más reputación para mí, muy bien quiero entrar ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Tienen que ir a descansar eso se los sugiero de momento -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- hay una aldea donde me hospedo, podrán descansar y más tarde les diré todo lo que sucedió aquí -los tres siguieron a Zafiro pero en todo el camino Isaac no le quitó la mirada de encima, veía sus ojos, su rostro, su sonrisa y su cola, no la paraba de mirar y su ganó un ligero sonrojo un poco fuerte-

Si la sigues mirando le harás un agujero en la ropa -dijo Long sonriendo e Isaac se volvió tan rojo como un tomate- jajaja ¿qué te pasa?

Cállate no digas nada -dijo Isaac sonrojado y nervioso, Long solo sonrió un poco viendo a Isaac- no sé, se me hace un poco...linda

¿Te guuuuuusssssta? -dijo Long sonriendo, e Isaac se sonrojó hasta la cola-

Bueno es que...yo ella...bueno ella -dijo Isaac sonrojado y la lengua se le trababa un poco-

Oigan denme prisa o los dejaremos atrás -dijo Hanabi un poco seria, Isaac así tío pero noto como Zafiro soltó una pequeña risa tapándose la boca, Isaac solo estaba sorprendido un poco-

Y ah ¿nos...contaras lo qué pasó aquí? -dijo Isaac nervioso pero Hanabi lo vio un poco molesta- digo si te sientes cómoda, yo no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras, digo yo...tú bicho -Long se estaba riendo un poco pero Hanabi estaba confundida-

Creo que es hora de que les diga qué pasó pero primero les quiero mostrar algo -dijo Zafiro calmada y los demás asintieron- Shishui-san

¿Hablas de mí? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si de dónde venimos decir el apellido de una persona que apenas conoces es una formalidad -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- Shishui-san sus preguntas serán respondidas solo espere un poco más

Tu tomate tu tiempo total no tengo a ningún lugar que volver -dijo Isaac sonriendo mostrando los dientes, Hanabi levantó una ceja confundida mientras seguían caminando por un rato, cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado a un campamento donde los animales estaban viviendo, algunos conejos estaban repartiendo comida pero era muy poca para ellos, parecía solo semillas y un poco de arroz-

Esto es un campamento -dijo Long confundido- ¿no dijiste que estabas en una aldea?

Si me temo que esto es lo poco que quedó de la aldea -dijo Zafiro calmada, siguieron caminando viendo a los animales sintiéndose un poco mal por ellos- ellos se instalaron hace unas dos semanas después del ataque, aquí no hemos podido conseguir comida ya que los cultivos y granjas fueron ocupados por los aliados de Xas

Como si quitarle sus casas no fuera suficiente, ahora les quita sus alimentos, ese sujeto es un desgraciado -dijo Isaac molesto-

Si y no es lo peor, hace unos días descubrí que tiene algunos aldeanos prisioneros en la aldea vecina a está -dijo Zafiro sería- ahí tiene sus prisioneros y queremos llegar ahí para salvarlos pero no podemos ni pasar un campo de al menos 20 metros

¿Qué hay en ese campo? -dijo Hanabi sería-

Hay una línea de defensa que está usando los cañones, tienen ballestas, cañones y demás armas de fuego pasar es un suicidio -dijo Zafiro algo molesta- aunque lográramos pasar la aldea está protegida por decenas de soldados todos atacando y matando sin piedad

Es un infierno -dijo Long molesto- tendremos que hacer un plan de ataque -Isaac camino un poco por el campamento viendo a los animales heridos y lastimados, algunos llorando del miedo y otros solo suplicando por ayuda, Isaac solo vio a un coneja pequeña que abrazaba una muñeca, Zafiro se acercó a la coneja y le tallo la cabeza-

¿Que tiene la niña? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ella es Anna, la pobre está asustada, sus padres están atrapados en la aldea vecina donde están los soldados, por días he tratado de acercarme pero sus cañones son tan poderosos, tanto que matan a una docena de soldados de un solo tiro -dijo Zafiro molesta, Isaac la sujeto de un hombro y ella lo vio-

Necesito una armadura para protegerme -dijo Isaac calmado, Zafiro solo se sorprendió un momento pero asintió, lo llevo con él a una tienda e Isaac solo vio algo, Zafiro salió de la tienda y fue con Hanabi y Long-

Amigos creo que Shishui-san tiene un plan -dijo Zafiro calmada, Hanabi y Long la siguieron hasta la tienda donde estaba Isaac- me dijo que le diera una armadura y las únicas que tengo son de soldados que habían venido conmigo

Isaac -Hanabi abrió la tienda y vio a Isaac colocándose las muñequeras de una armadura- ¿Isaac que estás planeando?

Le abriremos camino a Zafiro y nosotros salvaremos a esas personas -dijo Isaac serio-

Es una locura -dijo Long preocupado- Isaac te destrozaran apenas toques la primera línea de defensa

Vale la pena distraerlos además, tenemos a Hanabi ella tiene el poder maestro -dijo Isaac calmado-

Pero apenas puedo controlarlo, no sé cómo usarlo al cien por ciento -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Entonces aprenderás más en la acción que en la práctica -dijo Isaac serio- Hanabi, Long, venimos aquí para ayudar a estas personas y yo no me voy a ir sin haber sacado a los que están ahí, si quieren quédense y planeen un plan que quizás ni les sirva pero al menos yo iré a pelear -Long solo bajo las orejas pero Hanabi suspiró y asintió-

Él tiene razón -dijo Hanabi molesta- Zafiro, dame una armadura y un escudo, no irás solo te apoyare

Y yo también -dijo Long calmado- ya que, moriremos todos como hermanos -los tres asintieron sonriendo, Zafiro solo suspiro y comenzó a quitarse el vestido, Isaac se sonrojó un poco y levanto las orejas, Hanabi le tapo los ojos a Long con una mano- Zafiro ¿qué haces?

Preparándome para la batalla -dijo Zafiro calmada y mostró que estaba usando un traje negro de pelea debajo de su vestido, en un rato los cuarto estaban caminando en medio de la aldea llamando un poco la atención, Isaac estaba transformado en su Modo Héroe, encima tenía una armadura blanca, tenía muñequeras blancas con protección en los nudillos y detrás de la mano, usaba hombreras ajustadas al cuerpo de color blancas con borde amarillo, tenía un peto ajustado al cuerpo cubriendo hasta su estómago y en las piernas usaba una armadura desde el empeine hasta las rodillas, Long estaba usando la misma armadura pero está era de color negra, Hanabi estaba usando armadura femenina de color rojo con bordes amarillos y algunos detalles que parecían flamas, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un escudo redondo de color negro con el dibujo de un sol en el frente como el sol en su Gema, Zafiro estaba usando un traje negro con bordes blancos, usaba una armadura femenina de color blanca con bordes negros y tenía un arco y flechas en su espalda-

¿Están listos? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Estaría más tranquilo si fuéramos cinco pero no diré nada -dijo Long sonriendo, todos asintieron nerviosos, Hanabi y Long pasaron a su Modo Guardián-

¿Nerviosa? -dijo Isaac calmado viendo a Zafiro-

Si es la primera vez que salgo a pelear con tan pocos compañeros -dijo Zafiro nerviosa y respiraba un poco para calmarse-

Descuida estaré contigo cuando me necesites, te apoyare -dijo Isaac calmado y Zafiro asintió levemente sonrojada, Hanabi fue la primera en subir y la primera en llegar a la línea de defensa para ver que había un equipo de animales más adelante armados con ballestas, cañones y algunas armas más que se veían, detrás de ellos se veía un campo gris y quemado pero también se veía una aldea con una gran torre en el centro-

Ese es nuestro objetivo -dijo Hanabi un poco seria, siguió caminando hasta que los animales enemigos la vieron-

Ahí viene -dijo un tigre calmado- ha es solo una mujer, no podrá con todo esto

Espera no te confíes hay algo extraño en ella -dijo un buey un poco nervioso-

No importa mátenla -algunos animales le apuntaron con un cañón y dispararon, Long e Isaac estaban nerviosos viendo la dirección de la bala, la bala solo su hacia Hanabi, mientras Hanabi cerró los ojos un momento, solo espero y cuando abrió los ojos la bala se movía las lenta para ella, solo salto y giro en el aire dándole un golpe a la bala con el escudo, cayó al suelo y la bala de impacto en otro lado causando una ligera explosión, todos estaban impresionados viendo a Hanabi-

¿Viste eso? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Lo veo y no lo creo -dijo Long sorprendido-

¡Disparen más! ¡Quiero que maten a esa mujer! -un tigre grito molesto y algunos animales prepararon sus cañones apuntando a Hanabi, Hanabi gruñó y extendió su brazo derecho liberando su espada, la espada brillo y Hanabi solo espero, dispararon un cañón y Hanabi avanzó cortando la bala en dos, avanzó corriendo y vio la segunda bala, avanzó y le dio un golpe un golpe horizontal a la bala desviándola al suelo, Hanabi siguió avanzó pero dos balas más fueron disparadas al mismo tiempo, Hanabi solo salto y giro en medio del aire esquivando las balas, Long e Isaac vieron que las balas iban hacia donde estaban ellos, Zafiro se asustó un poco y cerró los ojos pero Long e Isaac solo avanzaron y lanzaron un corte con sus espadas, Long tenía una espada de mango rojo con guardia dorada, Isaac tenía su espada recta de los héroes con él, los dos habían cortado las balas con sus espadas dejando que explotaran en lados opuestos a ellos, los dos gruñeron sujetando sus espadas con ambas manos, avanzaron corriendo y vieron más balas siendo disparadas hacia ellos, Long solo le dio un corte a la primera bala e Isaac le dio un corte a la segunda, concentro energía en la hoja pero la siguiente bala estaba Po atacarlo, Isaac solo le dio un corte y salto alejándose de la zona de la explosión-

¡Prepárense arqueros! -gritó un león molesto y una fila de soldados se acercó cargando ballestas con flechas en ellas, dispararon apuntando hacia arriba y dispararon, Isaac y Long solo se juntaron un poco y Hanabi retrocedió un poco, los tres golpearon el suelo creando un muro de roca y hielo entiendo las flechas-

Son demasiados rápidos con sus disparos necesitamos atacar a distancia -dijo Long serio- ¿qué hacemos? -Hanabi estaba pensando viendo a los lados cuando vio que dos soldados que estaban cargando un cañón fueron golpeados por flechas en sus cabezas, cuando se giró vio a Zafiro entrando al muro con un arco y flechas con ella-

Si necesitan ataque a distancia soy la indicada -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, los demás asintieron y Hanabi vio al frente-

Eso es, Isaac necesito que crees columnas de hielo para defendernos ¿puedes hacerlo? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Por supuesto que si -dijo Isaac serio- ¿dónde las quieres?

Lo más cerca de la trinchera -dijo Hanabi sería, Isaac asintió calmado, Long e Isaac avanzaron a los lados del muro, Long corrió al frente y le dispararon una bala, Long se giró cortando la bala e Isaac salto hacia el frente creando una columna de hielo, donde se pudieron ocultar, Hanabi avanzó corriendo junto a Zafiro, una segunda lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer y Hanabi sujeto a Zafiro dejándola detrás de ella, levantó el brazo y se protegió con el escudo deteniendo las flechas, Zafiro solo vio a tres soldados al frente, sujeto tres flechas y las coloco en su arco, solo se levantó y vio al frente, de forma rápida disparo las tres flechas una por una, Isaac solo vio como tres soldados cayeron muertos al suelo con una flecha en sus cuellos, sonrió sorprendido y los cuarto siguieron corriendo, tras cañones les apuntaron pero Long e Isaac levantaron un muro de hielo y roca de nuevo donde se pudieron ocultar-

Vaya eso fue asombroso le diste a tres sujetos a más de 9 metros de distancia -dijo Isaac sonriendo- eso fue...asombroso -suspiró sonrojado levemente

Estoy honrada -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Isaac y Zafiro se vieron a los ojos sonriendo mientras Hanabi y Long se vieron entre ellos confundidos-

¿Acaso estás sonrojado? -dijo Long confundido-

¡No! -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Ya luego de miran con deseo y amor -dijo Hanabi un poco molesta, los dos asintieron sonrojados, escucharon el sonido de las explosiones de los cañones, se vieron y fueron corriendo con más velocidad, todos cayeron a sus cuatro patas y corrieron más rápido, cuando vieron que los estaban apuntando con los cañones dieron un salto, Hanabi gritó y cayó en picada golpeando el cañón con su pierna derecha, el cañón había sido destruido por el golpe de Hanabi, Isaac, Long y Zafiro entraron a la trinchera un buey grito lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, Isaac levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe y Zafiro disparo una flecha dándole al buey en el cuello, Isaac le dio una patada al cuerpo y avanzó dándole un corte vertical en el pecho a un león frente a él, Zafiro solo siguió disparando sus flechas dándole a un lobo, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a un buey, Long gritó y le clavo su espada en el pecho a un rinoceronte, le dio una patada y avanzó cortándole el cuello a un lobo, se giró y levanto los brazos sujetando a un león de sus muñecas, los dos estaban forcejeando pero un lobo estaba por atacar a Long por la espalda, Hanabi gritó y disparo unas bola de fuego contra el lobo haciendo que se quemara y gritara, Hanabi avanzó y le dio un corte en la espalda al rinoceronte, Long gritó y le dio un rodillazo en el mentón al rinoceronte, Isaac le dio un corte en el pecho a un gorila pero el gorila lo sujeto con sus brazos en un abrazo, Isaac se quejó pero Zafiro saltó y sujeto al gorila del cuello con su arco-

¡Descarga! -Zafiro gritó y libero una fuerte descarga azul haciendo que el gorila gritara y cayera al suelo, Isaac lo sujeto del cuello y le clavó la espada cerca de la cabeza, del gorila cayó al suelo y Zafiro se levantó apuntando con una flecha a Isaac, Isaac apuntó con su espada hacia Zafiro, los dos estaban viéndose fijamente y avanzaron pasando al otro, Isaac le dio un corte vertical a un lobo y Zafiro le disparo una flecha a un buey en el pecho, Zafiro solo levanto su arco y le dio un golpe a un lobo en la cabeza, Isaac le dio un corte cruzado a un zorro, los dos se giraron y levantaron sus armas deteniendo el golpe de otra arma frente a ellos, Long gritó y le dio un corte a un rinoceronte que estaba frente a Isaac, Hanabi le clavo su espada a un león que estaba frente a Zafiro-

Está limpia ya no hay más -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Aún nos queda la aldea -dijo Isaac calmado- tenemos que seguir adelante, todos asintieron y salieron de la trinchera para ir corriendo al pueblo, vieron un arco en la entrada del camino principal, entraron corriendo cuando vieron una bala estaba avanzando hacia ellos-

¡Cúbranse! -Long gritó, Isaac abrazo a Zafiro y salto a la derecha cubriéndose con un pedazo de muro mientras Hanabi y Long se escondieron detrás de otro muro y vieron que al frente estaba un torre más alta con un cañón apuntándoles-

Zafiro es tu turno -dijo Isaac calmado, Zafiro asintió, solo sujeto la cuerda del arco y lo estiro, concentro una ligera descarga y creo una flecha de energía entre sus dedos, apuntó bien y disparo dándole al sujeto que estaba manejando el cañón, los cuándo asintieron y fueron corriendo rumbo al centro de la aldea, llegaron al centro de la aldea y vieron que estaban rodeados de animales armados, solo avanzaron gritando, Isaac salto y giro lanzando una patada contra un buey dándole en la cara, Long solo avanzó y les dio un golpe en el pecho a un león, Zafiro solo creo más flechas de energía y las disparo contra dos lobos en el pecho dejando que cayeran en el suelo, Hanabi avanzó corriendo pero debajo caer sus pies y se deslizó dándole un golpe a un rinoceronte con su escudo, sujeto su espada y le dio un corte en el estómago a un león, se levantó y le dio un golpe a un buey en el pecho, un tigre rugió y avanzó lanzando un golpe con sus garras fuera, Hanabi levantó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el golpe con su escudo creando una onda de sonido, Hanabi avanzó y le clavo su espada en el pecho, solo un puñado de animales se acercó un lobo le dio un golpe en la espalda con una lanza y un león le dio un golpe directo en el estómago, Hanabi se quejó y cayó al suelo mientras los animales la estaban golpeando en todos lados-

¡Hermana! -Isaac y Long gritaron preocupados viendo a Hanabi en el suelo, Hanabi abrió los ojos mostrando una pupila roja y se levantó extendiendo los brazos creando una onda de energía roja y dorada, todos cayeron al suelo empujados por la energía y vieron a Hanabi de pie en su nivel maestro-

¿Nivel maestro? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Si finalmente lo veo con mis propios ojos -dijo Long sorprendido, Hanabi gruñó y se quedó de pie viendo a los animales frente a ella, solo avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el pecho a un tigre lanzándolo contra varios animales detrás de él, se giró y le dio una patada con el talón a un tigre, avanzó y le sujeto el mango a una lanza, le dio un golpe a la lanza y la partió por la mirada, la giro y lanzó la hoja contra un rinoceronte tirándolo al suelo, los animales la estaban viendo asustados-

¡Kyoudai vengan ya! -Hanabi grito con fuerza mientras Isaac y Long se acercaron igual que Zafiro- no se vayan a separar de mí

Espera ¿vas a usar esa técnica? -dijo Long sorprendido y Hanabi asintiendo mientras se cruzaba a de brazos- espera jamás la dominaste aquí no podrás usarla podrías destruir toda la aldea

Es mejor que morir aquí -dijo Hanabi sería, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a expulsar una gran descarga de su cuerpo, la descarga creo un domo alrededor de ellos y Hanabi extendió los brazos a los lados y luego junto frente a ella abriendo las palmas, se comenzó a crear una esfera de color naranja brillante, luego sujeto la esfera en su mano derecha y la retrajo- aquí voy

Todos cúbranse -dijo Zafiro un poco asustada, Isaac y Long se cruzaron de brazos nerviosos-

¡Explosión galáctica! -Hanabi gritó liberando una gran cantidad de energía naranja de su cuerpo creando una onda explosiva, extendió el brazo y la onda comenzó a crecer, los enemigos estaban siendo empujados y atacados hasta que fueron lanzados a otro extremo, Hanabi siguió gritando mientras la energía aumento y los enemigos fueron siendo borrados, algunos corrieron y se alejaron, todos los enemigos emprendieron la retirada mientras Hanabi solo se detuvo quedando cansada y respirando agitada, cuando todos vieron el pueblo estaba intacto solo que había un agujero en el campo donde estaban ellos-

Los enemigos se fueron, se retiraron -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- Hanabi lo lograste -los tres vieron a Hanabi la cual cayó al suelo sentada y cansada-

Si lo logre...domine la explosión galáctica -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

El pueblo es nuestro -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

 _ **Relleno.- Enséñanos Hanabi sensei**_

Hanabi camino al frente usando una camisa blanca, unos lentes y una falda negra.

Tachan –dijo Hanabi sonriendo- hola chicos apuesto que quieren verme quitarme esta falda niños malos –comenzó a subir su falda un poco mostrando un poco de sus piernas- pues que mal porque esto no es Hentai Furry –apunto al frente con una regla de madera de un metro- estoy aquí para aclarar unas dudas, bueno hace semanas como bien saben se había una votación para decidir la relación romántica

En lo personal a veces no hay necesidad –dijo Hanabi calmada viendo al frente- en fin Rize se adelantó a dar la conclusión de la votación y poco después de poner el resultado noto que había más comentarios que no vio y llego a un empate, los respeto pero volvió a estar igual, así que lo pensó y llego a tres conclusiones, no formar pareja, formar una, o borrar a Isaac por un tiempo, ya tiene sus ideas listas así que veremos que surge en el futuro


	46. Chapter 46

_**Misión entre hermanos- Segunda parte-**_

En la aldea Isaac y Long estaban rompiendo los seguros de las celdas donde estaban los animales enjaulados por enemigos que acababan de derrotar, Zafiro guio a los aldeanos hasta su aldea donde muchos pudieron reunirse con sus familiares y comenzar a buscar los hogares que aún no estaban destruidos por el ataque de Hanabi, cada grupo de familia les estaba dando las gracias los tres Guerreros frente a ellos, Zafiro estaba sonriendo y vio a Isaac el cual estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a todos-

¿Por qué no vas con los demás a recibir las gracias? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

No soy de los que les gusta recibir las gracias -dijo Isaac calmado- lo que me importa es ayudarlos como se debe es todo

Ya veo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- eres tímido -Isaac solo la vio un poco sorprendido- pero yo quisiera decirte esto -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando que se volviera rojo como un tomate- gracias por cubrirme la espalda, eres un Guerrero muy valiente

Ah...ah no fue nada…jajajaja jajaja si yo tú me cubres yo te cubro -dijo Isaac riendo de forma muy extraña y nervioso, Zafiro solo sonrió y cerró los ojos quedando con un ligero sonrojo- _Quiero proteger esa sonrisa para toda la vida_ -pensó Isaac sonriendo nervioso-

Oye Shishui-san ten mucho cuidado, te puedes lastimar seriamente -dijo Zafiro calmada, vio a Isaac y noto que tenía ligeras marcas de golpe en su cara- me salvaste el día de hoy pero a la próxima quiero que te cuides también

Está bien Zafiro no te preocupes -dijo Isaac sonriendo- yo te cubro y tú me cubres, confió en ti -levantó el puño sonriendo-

Gracias y sabes es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- sabes ¿qué te parece si te llamo Isa?

No gracias -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Qué tal Isaac? -dijo Zafiro calmada e Isaac sonriendo sonrojado-

Dilo tres veces por favor -dijo Isaac sonriendo sonrojado levantando tres dedos-

Isaac -dijo Zafiro sonrojada de una forma inocente- Isaac -seguía sonrojada pero pasó su mano derecha doblando uno de sus dedos frente a sus labios- Isaac -lo dijo un poco molesta sin quitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Isaac estaba riendo un poco tonto moviendo la cola de lado a lado contento- ¿me estás escuchando?

Perdón...es que me perdí en tus hermosos ojos -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Zafiro se sonrojó un poco más fuerte-

¿Crees que mis ojos son hermosos? -dijo Zafiro sonrojada e Isaac desvío la mirada al cielo sonrojado-

Si me recuerdan al cielo -dijo Isaac sonrojado, los dos estaban un poco incómodos mientras Hanabi y Long estaban viendo todos con los ojos bien abiertos pero aburridos-

Aaaaja -dijeron los dos poco sorprendidos-

Oye Long corrígeme si me equivoco pero creo que esos dos se gustan -dijo Hanabi confundida-

No estás equivocada yo también lo he notado desde que llegamos -dijo Long calmado- cuando la vio estoy seguro que por un momento su corazón estaba Po salirse de su pecho

También la protegió mucho en el campo de batalla -dijo Hanabi calmada, sonrió un poco y luego levanto las orejas viendo como los dos se estaban separando para ir por caminos diferentes- creo que tengo una idea para unir a esos dos y necesitaré tu ayuda Long como la última vez -Long solo se quedó tenso mientras el pelo y la cola de su cuerpo estaban erizados-

Ah no, eso sí que no, la última vez que trataste de hacer algo romántico termine usando un pañal y alas de cupido -dijo Long morado del miedo- prometiste que ya no me vestiría así

S verdad...entonces plan B -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- y pronto seré tía jiji -Long estaba temblando un poco de miedo de pensar lo que Hanabi lo obligaría a hacer, más tarde Isaac estaba recostado en una cama en un cuarto solo, la puerta sonó y se levantó para abrirla pero al abrirla no encontró a nadie solo una nota en el suelo, tomó la carta y al abrió-

Ven al centro de la ciudad en diez minutos firma Zafiro -dijo Isaac leyendo la carta, se sorprendió y entro al cuarto, entró corriendo al baño y se vio en el espejo- debo darme prisa y darme un baño -solo encontró una bomba a un lado y la movió un par de veces y el agua comenzó a salir, después de diez minutos Isaac salió del baño y se peinó el pelo de la cabeza, sacudió su cola y salió corriendo del cuarto, él estaba corriendo por la aldea notando que los edificios tenían gente dentro y había luces encendidas gracias a las velas, en medio del camino encontró una flor roja y la tomo, solo avanzó corriendo y vio a Zafiro aun usando su traje viendo las estrellas-

Bien Isaac ella es una loba y tú un macho, eres el macho, eres el macho -dijo Isaac nervioso- eres bien machito -solo respiro profundo y se acercó a Zafiro- hola -Zafiro se dio la vuelta y sonrío viendo a Isaac-

Hola Isaac es bueno verte -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- los aldeanos piensan hacer algo

Si yo también quise venir a ver qué pasaba en la aldea -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ah yo te traje esto -le mostró la flor un poco sonrojado y Zafiro se sorprendió-

Vaya es hermosa gracias -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, tomó la flor y se la puso en una oreja dejando que quedara sostenida por su pelo, Isaac estaba sonriendo sonrojado y con una sonrisa un poco tonta-

Buenas noches damas y caballeros -Long se acercó al centro usando un traje negro y parecía que se había pintado un bigote negro debajo de la nariz, en sus manos tenías una guitarra roja e Isaac solo estaba viéndolo un poco extrañado- acérquense amigos que les quiero poner el ambiente romántico para celebrar que hemos recuperado el pueblo hoy mismo

¿Long qué haces? ¿Y porque tienes puesto ese ridículo bigote? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Discúlpame hermano pero esto lo hago para hacer el bien y mi bigote es natural -dijo Long sonriendo- prepárense para bailar con el sonido de mi guitarra tíos

( watch?v=dDX4yX2fDI0)

Long comenzó a tocar la guitarra sonriendo, sus tonos eran rápidos y luego cambiaba a de acorde tocando la primera, segunda y tercera cuerda solo con sus dedos, todos estaban sorprendidos con su estilo, algunos aldeanos estaban bailando pero Isaac y Zafiro estaban un poco alejados viendo a otro lado nerviosos-

Vamos hermano te estoy dando oportunidad saca a la bella dama a bailar -dijo Long sonriendo mientras caminaba rodeando a Isaac y luego a Zafiro, Zafiro sonrió sonrojada e Isaac suspiro nervioso, vio a su derecha notando a Hanabi la cual le estaba dándole señales para que sacara a bailar a Zafiro, Isaac negó con la cabeza pero Hanabi levantó el puño y golpeó su palma asustando a Isaac-

Ah Long y sus ideas...ajaja ¿quieres bailar? -dijo Isaac sonriendo sonrojado-

Claro pero espero puedas seguirme el paso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Isaac solo se confundió y vio como Zafiro se alejó un poco de él, Zafiro levantó los brazos y luego los bajo pasando su mano derecha por su cara dejando la izquierda en su cabeza, movió las caderas de lado a lados y siguió bajando su mano pasándola por su pecho tocando la zona del centro, bajo ambos brazos pasando sus manos por su figura y sujeto su cintura moviendo las caderas de lado y luego se giró moviendo la cola y la levanto, la comenzó a mover hasta que la bajo, Zafiro movía los hombros girándolos un poco e Isaac estaba sorprendido y sonrojado-

Uuuu wauuuu -dijo Isaac sorprendido, Isaac movió las caderas un poco y se acercó a Zafiro, Zafiro comenzó a dar unas vueltas y llevo con Isaac, Isaac extendió los brazos y atrapó a Zafiro, Zafiro tenía su pierna derecha levantada pasándola por la cadera de Isaac e Isaac le había sujetado la espalda y el talón con sus manos- jeje yo jamás...es que...

Solo déjate llevar caballero -dijo Zafiro sonriendo e Isaac sonrió, los dos quedaron de pie y sujetaron una de sus manos mientras Isaac dejo su mano izquierda en la cintura de Zafiro y Zafiro puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Isaac, los dos comenzaron a bailar en el campo, los dos estaban moviendo los pies de forma rápida dando sencillos pasos de vals, Isaac levanto su brazo derecho y Zafiro comenzó a girar sujetando la mano de Isaac, Zafiro se estaba riendo e Isaac la sujeto de su espalda inclinando su cuerpo hacia abajo, Zafiro termino extendiendo su pierna derecha y retrajo la izquierda mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Isaac-

No lo haces nada mal -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Isaac sonrío un poco, la levanto y Zafiro se giró pegando su espalda al pecho de Isaac mientras movía un pie hacia atrás y adelante y luego cambio de pie e Isaac la seguía, los dos estaban bailando mientras Isaac la seguía y sujetaba su cintura- no escuche si tienes una dama en tu vida

Yo la verdad no tengo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- sabes hay una palabra que te define por cómo eres, Waou -Zafiro sonrió un poco y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Isaac-

Tú fuiste increíble -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- si fuiste un Héroe ahí dentro

Gracias pero no soy un héroe -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la sujeto de una de sus manos y le dio la vuelta haciendo que lo viera de frente- solo soy un lobo común y corriente, no tengo nada especial, no soy un héroe y no tengo nada similar a un buen corazón

Te equivocas -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, colocó su mano en la zona del pecho de Isaac mientras movía sus caderas a los lados bailando- si tienes un buen corazón y uno puro -Isaac sonrío y sujeto a Zafiro des su mano, la atrajo y comenzaron a girar bailando, Isaac se detuvo y extendió su brazo derecho y Zafiro quedo de pie extendiendo su brazo derecho, giró de nuevo y regresó con Isaac pegando su espalda al pecho de el- mírame a los ojos y dime si lo único que te importa es tu preciado honor -Isaac sonrío y sujeto las caderas de Zafiro, la impulsó y la levanto haciendo que se riera un poco, la bajó en un momento y la cargo en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa, giró un poco viendo sus ojos azules-

Creo que encontré algo más preciado que el honor -dijo Isaac sonriendo- algo más hermoso -Isaac y Zafiro solo se estaban viendo sonriendo mientras se acercaban un poco más, Hanabi estaba sonriendo un poco igual que Long, Long y Hanabi se estaban riendo un poco mientras Zafiro e Isaac pegaban sus cabezas, Isaac la estaba abrazando sin despegar sus cabezas-

Ooooooooooouuuuuu -dijeron Long y Hanabi conmovidos y con los ojos un poco grandes y adorables-

Soy la mejor casamentera -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, vio al cielo y noto un pequeño brillo hiendo hacia ellos- ¿Acaso eso es...?

No sé qué sea esto pero estoy muy feliz -dijo Zafiro sonriendo mientras Isaac no la soltaba- hola

¡Es una bala! -Hanabi gritó y los demás se sorprendieron, Hanabi saltó y le dio una patada a la bola frente a ella, la bala fue lanzada y cayó al suelo causando una ligera explosión-

¡Todos quédense a cubierto! -Long gritó serio y los aldeanos se fueron escondiendo mientras Isaac y los demás se acercaron a la bala-

Tiene un mensaje -dijo Hanabi sería viendo la bala en el suelo y la recogió con cuidado notando que tenía un mensaje escrito en el frente- es un mensaje de Xas, "Felicidades me acaban de hacer enojar, mis tropas fueron extendidas y regresaron aquí, ahora utilizaré mi mejor arma el mortero, despídanse de sus vidas porque el mortero los despedazara dentro de poco" esto es malo

Demasiado malo debemos pensar en una forma de defender el pueblo -dijo Long serio-

Una defensa debe ser buena -dijo Isaac serio, los aldeanos estaban asustados e Isaac camino de lado a lado viendo al suelo- ¡Ya se construiremos un muro gigante al rededor del pueblo para defenderlo! -levantó los brazos y luego los bajo- no es una locura -se tocó la frente nervioso- ya se entrenaremos aves para protegerlos -levantó las manos aleteando como un ave pero luego se preocupó- no demasiadas semillas para aves -Hanabi, Long y Zafiro se estaban preocupado un poco- ¡Ya se!, construiremos un domo y un pozo profundo alrededor del pueblo usando el poder del puño -levantó el puño derecho y le dio un beso, se giró y comenzó a golpear el suelo dejando sorprendidos a muchos, Isaac siguió golpeando el suelo con fuerza pero solo lograba lastimarse y levantar el polvo, Isaac se cansó y estaba por lanzar otro golpe pero Zafiro lo detuvo-

Tranquilo Isaac ya pensaremos en algo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, sujeto la mano de Isaac con cuidado e Isaac lo pensó un poco-

Tienes razón -dijo Isaac calmado- bien creo que tengo una idea, evacuen a la gente

Pero la gente ha estado esperando por regresar a su hogar -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- no podemos decir que se vayan

Creo que concuerdo con Isaac, es mejor que se vayan para que no estén entre el fuego y nosotros, además Xas lanzó una bala desde donde estaba hasta este lugar -dijo Long calmado- no cabe duda que su arma es más peligrosa de lo pensado

Mejor evacuen ahora y donde se queden descansemos con ellos, mañana al amanecer comenzamos con el viaje para encontrar a Xas -dijo Hanabi calmada- lamento decir esto pero aquí ya no es un lugar seguro -después de esa noche todos se alejaron un poco del pueblo y armaron un campamento donde todos pudieron dormir, Isaac se despertó al amanecer y fue a un río cercano para lavarse la cara y los dientes, escuchó el sonido del agua y de algo cayendo en ella, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Hanabi frente a una cascada lanzando golpes a la corriente, estaba gimiendo un golpe lanzando golpes, siguió golpeando y golpeando pero se cansó y se detuvo-

¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Isaac confundido, se acercó un poco y Hanabi lo vio un poco confundida- ¿qué estás haciendo en la cascada?

Estoy entrenando trato de cambiar el curso de está cascada -dijo Hanabi calmada, siguió lanzando algunos golpes a la cascada pero solo lograba levantar el agua- pero no puedo

Cambiar la dirección de una cascada es algo imposible -dijo Isaac serio- solo lograras cansarse

Mi padre lo hizo -dijo Hanabi calmada e Isaac levanto las orejas sorprendido- él me dijo que cuando logrará cambiar el flujo de la corriente, aprendería su mejor técnica y la más poderosa de todas

¿Su mejor técnica? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿cuál es esa técnica?

El golpe de Dragón -dijo Hanabi sería- es una técnica tan poderosa que el enemigo termina convertido en polvo mucho antes de que el ataque explotara

Eso suena a fantasía -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿cómo un solo ataque puede causar tanto daño?

Lo hace jamás olvidaré la primera vez que lo vi -dijo Hanabi sería viendo al cielo- yo ya tenía 16 años y mi padre había enfrentado a un Guerrero deforme y poderoso, de un fuerte y poderoso golpe liberó un gran Dragón Dorado que energía de las lomas y se elevó en cielo, jamás olvidaré esa técnica -Hanabi abrió los ojos viendo el agua- y como soy la próxima Señora Shiba mi deber ante todo es ser la Guerrera más fuerte de todas

¿Porque la más poderosa? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Porque el Guerrero del Sol, el maestro del clan Shiba debe ser siempre el más fuerte de todos -dijo Hanabi sería- y ya he visto los riesgos de no ser fuerte, no puedo permitirme perder a otro equipo

Ya veo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- tú y yo no somos tan diferentes hermana -Hanabi asintió calmada- mejor continúa creo que si lograras destruir esa cascada

Aún me falta mucho para ser tan fuerte pero sé que algún día lo lograre -dijo Hanabi calmada viendo la cascada, más tarde los cuatro estaban reuniéndose en el centro de la ciudad- yahallo Long -Hanabi saludo sonriendo mientras Long le devolvió el saludo-

¿Qué clase de saludo estúpido es ese? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Déjala es el saludo de moda entre todos -dijo Long calmado- aunque si suena estúpido

No es que estúpido es lindo -dijo Hanabi un poco molesta-

Buenos días o debería decir Yahallo Hanabi -dijo Zafiro sonriendo llegando con los demás-

Que saludo más lindo creo que yo también debería saludar así -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Pero acabas de decir que sonaba estúpido -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Pues ahora cambie de parecer -dijo Isaac sonriendo viendo a Zafiro moviendo la cola contento-

Mmm ya veo he sido presencia en ver cómo un hombre se enamora -dijo Long sonriendo complacido-

No hay tiempo para arrumacos debemos irnos -dijo Hanabi calmada- dentro de poco la lluvia de balas comenzará así que deberíamos tomar ruta por el bosque estaremos a salvo -los demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo por el bosque a dos latas, siguieron corriendo por un rato mientras Isaac solo veía al frente notando algo, más adelante había algo parecido a un castillo-

Hay un castillo más adelante -dijo Isaac serio-

Si Xas encontró un castillo abandonado le sirve para esconder su presencia -dijo Zafiro algo sería- si nos damos prisa llegaremos en unas horas-

Alto -exijo Hanabi preocupada y todos se detuvieron- si es dueño de un castillo tendremos que atacar por otro lado, pensare en algo de momento descansen -todos se sentaron pero Isaac tomo a Zafiro de la mano y la llevo a otro lado-

¿Qué sucede Isaac? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

Bueno he estado pensando señorita que cuando tengamos que separarnos e ir por caminos separados pensé que podríamos ir por caminos...separados juntos...tú y yo -dijo Isaac sonrojado levemente-

¿Qué dices? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

Que si a donde vayas... ¿puedo ir contigo? -dijo Isaac sonrojado-

¿Tú quieres venir conmigo? -dijo Zafiro sonrojada- bueno es muy repentino pero creo que tener a alguien a mi lado durante mis viajes sería muy bueno para mí -Isaac asintió sonriendo un poco emocionado- bueno mi siguiente punto es volver a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, ahí viviré ayudando a los aldeanos, ¿quieres ir?

Con gusto -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Chicos estamos listos -dijo Hanabi sería y todos se acercaron para verla- bien escuchen creo que ya puedo dominar la transformación al máximo poder, solo necesito concentrarme

¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? -dijo Long calmado-

Unos segundos y estaré lista -dijo Hanabi calmada- usare la loba blanca para destruir ese castillo ustedes distráiganlos un momento -los tres solos vieron entre ellos un poco nerviosos, en solo unos segundo, Long Isaac y Zafiro estaban corriendo por el lado derecho del castillo viendo a dos guardias armados en el frente, Zafiro solo sujeto su arco y creo una flecha de energía, la disparo y le dio a un guardia, el segundo se dio la vuelta y recibió la flecha justo en el cuello, los tres siguieron avanzando y vieron a un cocodrilo armado con una espada caminando dándole la espalda a los tres, Long avanzó y sujeto al cocodrilo del cuello, el cocodrilo se quejó y trato de quitarse a Long de encima moviendo su cuerpo, Long lo sujeto con fuerza hasta que le rompió el cuello, Isaac, Zafiro y Long comenzaron a trepar el muro hasta la cima, cuando llegaron a la cima los tres juntaron sus espaldas viendo a diferentes direcciones-

Aquí no hay nada -dijo Long calmado, Zafiro vio al frente y en la zona de abajo vio a un grupo de bandidos caminando en el patio cargando un cañón pero este cañón apuntaba hacia arriba-

Miren ese debe ser el mortero es cuatro veces más grande y apunta hacia arriba -dijo Zafiro calmada- ¿Listo Isaac? -Isaac solo asintió y sujeto su espada, Zafiro disparo dos flechas de energía y le dio a los dos guardias del cañón, Isaac solo salto y cayó lanzando un corte vertical cortando en dos el cañón, el cañón solo exploto y todos sonrieron, mientras se acercaban a Isaac- bien hecho parece un evitamos una catástrofe

Eso demuestra que no necesitamos de la ayuda de un ejército, es pan comido -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No canten victoria -se escuchó la voz de un macho en el campo y detrás de él castillo y en la puerta principal comenzaron a llegar diferentes animales armados y rodearon a los tres dejándolos en círculo-

A ver cuando aprendes a no confiarte -dijo Long sorprendido-

Vaya hace tiempo que no los veía Long y Zafiro -los dos mencionados vieron a un tigre de bengala de ojos azules, usaba un traje de Samurái de color rojo carmesí y su pelo era naranja- veo que ha pasado mucho tiempo

Xas, eres un canalla -dijo Long molesto- ¿cómo supiste de nuestra trampa?

Envié un ave para estarlos vigilando -dijo Xas sonriendo- así fue como supe que de todas sus acciones, ¿dónde está la Guerrera...del? -se detuvo un momento al ver a Isaac, se acercó a verlo y se sorprendió- vaya pero que tenemos aquí, es un gusto verte Izanamy -Isaac levanto una ceja confundido-

Te equivocas, no soy Izanamy -dijo Isaac serio- me parezco pero no lo soy

¿Quién eres? -dijo Xas serio-

Su hijo, Isaac Shishui -dijo Isaac serio y Zafiro se sorprendió-

Shishui, Shishui ah...si claro, el hijo de Luceli la última Shishui Guerrera -dijo Xas sonriendo- ¿nunca te han contado de mí? ¿O sí?

Jamás había escuchado de un tigre de ojos azules -dijo Isaac serio-

Claro porque solo conoce a mi padre y tu padre mato al mío -dijo Xas serio- y tú madre derrotó y humillo a la mía

¿Long tú sabes de que está hablando este tipo? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No tengo ni la más mínima idea -dijo Long confundido-

Eso se debe a que esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, mi padre se llamaba Xavier -dijo Xas serio y Zafiro solo se sorprendió un poco- ah supongo que lo conocías

Solo he escuchado historias, lo mismo que eras tú, un traidor nada más -dijo Zafiro molesta-

Mi padre fue un revolucionario, él pensaba que todo debía seguir un perfecto orden, por eso se unió a los Takeda, pero fue expulsado y asesinado por el Guerrero del Sol -dijo Xas serio- esta vez mataré a la Guerrera del Sol actual y luego a él cuándo vea que su amada hija ya no existe, la venganza será dulce y buena como un pan -a Isaac y a Long les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

No sé tú pero creo que está más loco que malvado -dijo Long sorprendido-

Es patético -dijo Isaac calmado- bueno lo siento pero nos iremos no dejaremos que destruyas el pueblo

Mi intención no era destruir el pueblo, era destruir a Hanabi Shiba -dijo Xas sonriendo, ustedes son solo Guerreros normales -Long e Isaac solo se vieron y sonrieron, los dos gritaron y expulsaron energía, Isaac saco la espada y giro liberando una onda de energía verde Jade, Long lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de fuego, los dos ataque giraron y avanzaron golpeando a los enemigos frente a ellos, Xas solo se alejó de un salto quedando a cuatro patas- ¡¿De dónde vino ese poder?! -Xas gritó sorprendido viendo como el poder que rodeaba a Long y a Isaac estaba aumentando-

Hanabi no es la única Guardiana de aquí -dijo Long sonriendo-

Y sobre todo no trates de subestimar al líder de los cinco furiosos -dijo Isaac serio, expulsó poder y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos mientras su pelo cambiaba y el viento se volvía más frio-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Xas asustado y comenzando a retroceder viendo a Isaac mientras él se transformaba y gritaba un poco- es imposible... ¿como? -Isaac grito un poco y el campo se cubrió de un viento un poco helado, Xas solo vio los ojos de Isaac que se volvían amarillos, en un momento la imagen de Izanamy en Modo Guardián se le vino a la cabeza, cuando Isaac termino estaba usando su Modo Héroe y Long estaba en Modo Guardián, Xas estaba retrocediendo temblando muy asustado- ah esos ojos -vio los ojos de Isaac un poco- ah recuerdo esos ojos -en un momento el recuerdo de Izanamy en Modo Guardián estaba de regreso, Izanamy estaba de pie viendo con desprecio a Xavier en el suelo-

¿A que le temes Xas? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¡Cállate! ¡Todos disparen los cañones hacia los Guerreros del centro! -Xas gritó molesto y los soldados que estaban en la cima del muro aparecieron mostrando cañones armados y listos para disparar- ¡Mátenlos! -Isaac y Long levantaron los brazos creando un domo de roca y huelo mientras los cañones comenzaron a sonar chocando sus balas con el domo causando una fuerte explosión tras otras-

¿Qué hacemos? Este escudo no resistirá mucho tiempo -dijo Long preocupado-

Solo resiste -dijo Isaac serio-

Es verdad Hanabi no debe tardar mucho -dijo Zafiro nerviosa, en el bosque Hanabi estaba sentada en el suelo meditando hasta que las marcas en su cara aparecieron y comenzó a liberar una aura blanca, Long e Isaac tenían los brazos extendidos concentrando energía haciendo el domo más grande pero se estaba cayendo a pedazos-

Eso es sigan disparando no van a soportar mucho -dijo Xas riendo un poco, la tierra comenzó a temblar un poco y todos vieron como una loba hecha de energía blanca de bordes rojos se estaba acercando, la loba tenía la figura femenina como la de Hanabi y tenía las mismas marcas rojas en su cara y algunas otras en su cuerpo, la loba estabas caminando algo lento hacia el palacio-

Vaya...-dijo Zafiro sorprendida-

Esa si es una loba gigante -dijo Isaac sorprendido, Long solo bajo las orejas mientras la loba gruño y todo vieron a Hanabi en el centro del pecho, Hanabi gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal al muro del palacio destruyéndolo en pedazos haciendo que los cañones y enemigos cayeran al suelo, dos cañones dispararon y le dieron al cuerpo pero Hanabi gruñó levantando su brazo derecho defendiéndose, la loba gruño y levanto los brazos golpeando el muro destruyéndolo, los fragmentos cayeron al suelo con los enemigos, los enemigos en el suelo estaban retrocediendo mientras Hanabi extendió los brazos y la loba comenzó a crear una esfera roja carmesí de fuego, la esfera comenzó a crecer un poco hasta la disparo y le dio al suelo, provocando una fuerte explosión frente a ella, las tropas fueron retrocediendo asustados y Xas solo corrió a un lado para esconderse mientras Hanabi caminaba hacia el palacio, en la cima del palacio un grupo de enemigos tomo un cañón y comenzaron a dispararle a la cara de la loba dándole en el ojo-

¡Aaaa mi ojo! -Hanabi gritó sujetando su ojo derecho, Hanabi vio a los dos animales, la loba gruño y sujeto los extremos de la torre del castillo con sus garras, la sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a jalarla hasta que lo separó, lo levanto con sus brazos y la lanzó a un lado dejando que se estrellara y se hiciera pedazos-

¡Así se hace hermanazilla! -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac y Zafiro solo rieron un poco mientras la loba de energía aulló y comenzó a deshacerse dejando que Hanabi cayera al suelo cansada, Long e Isaac bajaron el domo y se acercaron para verla-

Hanabi ¿estás bien? -dijo Zafiro un poco preocupada, Isaac la ayudo a levantarse igual que Long-

Si, si, descuiden estoy bien -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- es solo que usar esa cantidad de energía y darle forma te deja agotada, creo que con esto Xas ya no tiene ejército ni armas -los cuatro estaban sonriendo pero Xas salió de su escondite, vio un cañón apuntando hacia ellos, estaba entre algunos escombros, solo sonrió y se acercó, Hanabi se relajó y volvió a la normalidad, Xas tomó el cañón y encendió su mecha-

¡Fuego! -Xas gritó con fuerza y todos se dieron la vuelta viendo a Xas apuntándoles con un cañón, el cañón se disparó pero Zafiro los empujó y la bala golpeó el suelo frente a ella causando la fuerte explosión, los tres cayeron al suelo en la zona de la derecha pero Zafiro fue impulsada hasta golpear el muro del palacio y cayó acostada desmayada en el suelo, Isaac tenía los oídos sordos con un fuerte zumbido, solo vio al frente y vio a Zafiro en el suelo, trato de acercarse pero Xas volvió a disparar y le dio al muro encima de Zafiro dejando que una pila de escombros comenzó a caer hacia Zafiro e Isaac solo grito sorprendido viendo como la nube de polvo cubrió todo, Xas se estaba riendo un poco viendo la pila de escombros-

¡NOOOOO! -Isaac grito molesto y se acercó a las rocas- ¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro! -Isaac movía las rocas con las manos de lado a lado pero no podía hacer la pila más pequeña-

Ni te molestes ella ya no despertara después de un golpe como ese de seguro está muerta -dijo Xas sonriendo, Isaac se detuvo mientras su cuerpo se cubrió de una ligera energía roja igual que en Hanabi y Long se enojó expulsando más fuego, los tres se pusieron de pie y rodearon a Xas- ¿qué harán? Ni piensen que me podrán ganar

Maldito -dijo Isaac molesto, Xas solo sonrió un poco- ¡Maldito! -Isaac grito y avanzó mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, le dio un golpe a Xas en el estómago, le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza mientras Xas escupía sangre y le sujeto el pelo de la cabeza con su mano- ¡Devuélvemela! -Isaac grito y le dio un golpe en el pecho a Xas lanzándolo contra el muro, Xas solo arrastró los pies en el suelo y Hanabi gritó, Xas se dio la vuelta y Hanabi le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra un muro, Long lo sujeto de a cara y comenzó a arrastrar su cuerpo por el muro hasta que lo alejó y lo lanzó contra el muro del palacio haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza, los tres se volvieron a juntar viendo que Xas salió ileso de los escombros-

Vaya estuvo bien pero aún les falta más para vencerme -dijo Xas sonriendo, expulsó algo de fuego azul de su cuerpo y los tres retrocedieron un poco, Xas extendió dl brazo derecho y creo una flama azul- ¡Flamas azules infernales! -lanzó un golpe horizontal creando una onda de fuego azul, Isaac extendió los brazos creando un escudo de hielo deteniendo las llamas, el escudo resistió pero Xas apareció a ala derecha de Isaac dándole un golpe en el estómago, Isaac se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre y Xas le dio un golpe lanzándolo contra el suelo, Long gritó y lanzó una patada soltando fuego, Xas levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo la patada, lanzó un golpe de gancho y Long se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Long se alejó de un salto y avanzó hacia Xas, Xas se cruzó de brazos y Long le dio un golpe con el brazo empujándolo con fuerza dejando un rastro en el suelo por la fuerza, Long y Xas estaban peleando intercambiando golpes, Long se cubrió de fuego las manos y lanzó varios golpes mientras Xas cubrió sus brazos son fuego, los dos chocaron puños creando una onda de sonido por el impacto, Xas saltó y lanzó una patada pero Long se agachó, se sostuvo con una mano y se estiró lanzando una patada dándole a Xas en el pecho, Xas fue empujado con fuerza, se quedó de pie un momento y Hanabi gritó lanzando un golpe directo y le dio a Xas en el estómago, Xas fue lanzando contra un muro, Xas salió del muro con una leve marca de sangre, Isaac, Hanabi y Long se acercaron y avanzaron contra Xas, Xas se quedó de pie y espero tres sombras aparecieron frente a él, en un momento, Hanabi y sus hermanos refieren un golpe siendo alejados-

¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -dijo Xas serio viendo a tres otros frentes a él, uno tenía el pelo del cuerpo en un tono café rojizo y el pelo de la cabeza era negro y sus ojos eran amarillos, su ropa era negra totalmente- Tirek ¿qué haces?

Ja no me vengas con tonterías, el gran señor sintió la energía más fuerte viniendo de este lugar -dijo Tirek sonriendo- pensó que un inútil como tú no podría con un Guardián en nivel maestro así que nos envió

Grrrr no era necesario -dijo Xas molesto- Maximilian dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto -vio a un toro negro de ojos amarillos y grandes cuernos largos usando ropa roja-

No lo es, no queríamos involucrarnos enfrentando niños -dijo Maximilian serio- pero te confiaste pensando que no habría dos Guardianes aquí, no los mataste cuando tuviste oportunidad -Isaac y los demás se levantaron quedando en guardia viendo a los tres toros-

Estoy de acuerdo con nuestro hermano mayor -dijo un toro más joven con el pelo negro en el cuerpo y el pelo de la cabeza era blanco con cuernos cortos y curveados usando ropa verde- yo Shuren el hermano menor me haré cargo de la Guerrera del Sol

Pero si son Maximilian, Shuren y Tirek los tres hermanos y últimos del clan Takeda -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- ¿qué hacen ayudando a Xas?

Nosotros también tenemos cuentas pendientes con su padre -dijo Maximilian serio- también queremos vengarnos de toda la humillación de parte del clan Shiba, Shuren y Tirek mátenlos

Entendido hermano -dijeron los dos sonriendo, Tirek avanzó y lanzó un golpe hacia Long, Long se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe pero se lo llevó arrastrando, Shuren gritó sonriendo y lanzó una patada dándole a Hanabi en las costillas y la lanzó contra un grupo de rocas-

¡Hermanos! -Isaac grito sorprendido y preocupado-

Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo y menos por ellos -dijo Xas sonriendo, y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Isaac levanto los puños cruzándolos y soporto el golpe, Isaac se quejó pero lanzó un golpe de gancho y le dio a Xas en la cara haciendo que se quejara, Isaac lanzó un golpe de nuevo y Xas levantó la mano derecha y la detuvo sin problemas, los dos forcejearon un poco y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes, Isaac lanzó un golpe con sus palmas abiertas pero Xas solo salto hacia atrás e Isaac giro lanzando un golpe vertical, Xas levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe y se escuchó un fuerte sonido de impacto, Xas lanzó una patada y le dio a Isaac en sus costillas, Isaac solo grito y lanzó un golpe sacando sus garras y sujeto a Xas de su ropa, Isaac comenzó a correr y estrelló a Xas contra un muro, Xas gritó y expulsó fuego empujando a Isaac lejos de él, Isaac se alejó y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños liberando un corriente de aire congelado, Xas gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando fuego azul, el aire golpeó el fuego y luego se liberó algo de vapor en el campo, Xas avanzó igual que Isaac, los dos se cubrieron de energía y chocaron creando un fuerte impacto liberando algo de vapor, Isaac estaba gruñendo con su brazo derecho extendido pero sus nudillos estaban heridos y expulsando algo de sangre, Xas estaba sonriendo e Isaac grito liberando más energía, lanzado varios golpes pero Xas levantó los brazos deteniendo los golpes, se inclinó a la derecha y esquivo un golpe de Isaac, solo extendió el brazo derecho y sujeto la muñeca de Isaac, Isaac se quejó mientras su mano era doblada un poco-

¿Qué te sucede? -dijo Xas sonriendo- jamás me derrotarás si peleas a ese nivel -levantó su puño izquierdo y le dio un golpe a Isaac en la frente, haciendo que se quejara, Xas lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza dejando a Isaac sorprendido mientras se ahogaba, das le volvió a dar otro golpe a Isaac y lo lanzó con fuerza contra unas rocas dejando que se estrellara, Isaac se quejó mientras se levantaba, Xas levantó su mano derecha y creo una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, la lanzo e Isaac se levantó sorprendido viendo el fuego azul que avanzaba hacia él, el golpeo lo golpeo creando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Xas estaba serio viendo el humo frente a él- no puede ser no me percaté de su movimiento -el humo paso mostrando a Isaac cubrieron de hielo, cuando el hielo paso Isaac estaba un poco golpeado pero de pie-

La debilidad del fuego es el hielo y está vez peleare usando toda mi fuerza -dijo Isaac serio- me vengare por lo que le hiciste a Zafiro -Xas solo sonrió un poco y levanto las manos, en otro lado se escucharon sonidos de una pelea, Hanabi estaba levantando los puños defendiéndose de unos ataques, Shuren lanzó dos golpes y Hanabi solo levanto el brazo derecho bloqueando ambos, Hanabi giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara, Shuren retrocedió un par de paso y Hanabi avanzó, saltó y le dio un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que su nariz se cortara, Hanabi rodó encima de Shuren y cayó de pie detrás de él, saltó y le dio un rodillazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, Shuren se quejó pero le dio un codazo a Hanabi en el estómago y ella cayó al suelo, Shuren se enojó y expulsó fuego, Hanabi solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Hanabi lanzó una patada y Shuren levantó los brazos bloqueándola, Shuren lanzó un golpe y Hanabi levantó la mano izquierda bloqueando el golpe, los dos siguieron chocaron sus golpes en fuertes impactos hasta que Hanabi le dio una patada a en el mentón a Shuren, Shuren se quejó y le dio un golpe en estomago a Hanabi, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Hanabi saltó y giro en el aire dándole una patada a Shuren en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Hanabi gritó y le sujeto la pierna derecha Shuren, lo levanto y comenzó a girar un poco, se detuvo y lanzó a Shuren contra un muro de rocas-

Demonios -dijo Hanabi un poco molesta pero Shuren se levantó sonriendo- eres una molestia

Lo siento muñeca pero yo ganaré -dijo Shuren sonriendo y Hanabi se molestó por lo que le dijo, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de nuevo, en otro lado Long estaba peleando contra Tirek, los dos chocaron sus puños y gritaron de nuevo lanzando varios golpes chocando sus puños liberando ondas de sonido por cada impactos que se daba, Tirek sonrió y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de energía negra y roja, Long saltó esquivando el ataque, extendió su brazo derecho y libero una bola de fuego, Tirek sonrió un poco y le dio un golpe deshaciéndola pero Long apareció a su izquierda y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Long giró y lanzo una patada contra Tirek pero Tirek extendió sus brazos y sujeto la pierna de Long, se giró y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, Long se quejó pero toco el suelo liberando una roca afilada mezclada con fuego, Tirek se alejó viendo que la roca ardía con el fuego-

¿Qué clase de magia es está? -dijo Tirek sorprendido-

No es magia -dijo Long sonriendo- es un compuesto -se levantó y se quedó de rodillas- a esto se le conoce como Magma, mi padre me entreno a usar dos elementos y formar compuestos así como Isaac que utiliza el hielo

Ya veo, eres muy listo chico Ping -dijo Tirek sonriendo pero Long golpeó el suelo con el pie haciendo temblar el campo un poco- ooo parece que te enojaste

Escucha bien mi nombre es Long Shiba, soy un Shiba y te devorare aquí mismo -dijo Long serio, expulsó más fuego cubriéndose con el- ¡Acabemos con esta pelea! -Long avanzó corriendo mientras Tirek solo avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto mientras Hanabi solo estaba sujetándose de una pared respirando agitada-

¡No te canses! ¡Que patético! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de defender a tu amiga Zafiro! ¡Ella murió creyendo en ti y tú la defraudaste! -Shuren gritó sonriendo y lanzó un golpe directo, Hanabi solo extendió su brazo derecho y detuvo su golpe de forma directa- ¿qué pasa? -Hanabi gruñó y liberó algo de energía roja y dorada, cuando se dieron cuenta ella estaba en su forma de nivel maestro-

Ahora no te lo perdonaré -dijo Hanabi molesta, Hanabi gritó y le dio un golpe a Shuren en el estómago haciendo que se quejara- ya estoy harta de no poder controlar bien mis poderes -Hanabi se alejó y Shuren se sujetó el estómago- yo solo quiero ser tan fuerte que nadie más sufra -solo vio a la pila de rocas recordando a Zafiro- ¡No quiero nadie vuelva sufrir!

¡Tú no puedes salvar a nadie nunca más! -Shuren gritó molesto y avanzó, lanzó un golpe pero Hanabi solo grito molesta-

¡Yo los defenderé! -Hanabi gritó molesta y le dio un golpe a Shuren con fuerza en el pecho, Shuren se quejó y vio como el puño de Hanabi había casi perforado su pecho, Shuren cayó al suelo pero Hanabi gritó de nuevo y le dio un golpe en la espalda- ¡Golpe de Dragón! -Hanabi gritó liberando una gran cantidad de fuego en la espalda de Shuren haciendo que gritara p, todos se sorprendieron un poco y vieron a Hanabi liberando el fuego hasta que se detuvo un momento pero luego se creó un torrente de fuego que se levantó creando un Dragón Dorado, todos se sorprendieron y se alejaron viendo como el Dragón se elevó girando alrededor del palacio hasta que se detuvo y rugió creando un fuerte resplandor dorado, los demás se sorprendieron viendo que Hanabi estaba de rodillas en el suelo con su puño derecho lastimado y un poco quemado-

Lo hizo -dijo Long sorprendido-

Mato a Shuren -dijo Maximilian sorprendido, Isaac estaba sorprendido pero vio a Xas y le dio una patada en el pecho-

Bien ¿quién sigue? -dijo Hanabi seria y los demás la vieron sorprendidos-

Espera Hanabi -dijo Isaac serio- Xas es mío -Xas se quejó retrocediendo un poco viendo a Isaac- bien finalicemos este combate-

¡Voy a matarte! -Xas gritó con furia y miedo viendo a Isaac, los dos avanzaron corriendo- ¡No puedes contra mí! -Xas corrió un par de metros y salto lanzando un golpe, Isaac solo levanto el brazo izquierdo formando una esfera verdad Jade en su brazo, el puño de Xas solo golpeó el escudo y se quedó sorprendido- ¿qué? -Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe ascendente, golpeó el brazo izquierdo de Xas y Xas gritó de dolor, Xas terminó cayendo al suelo herido- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Isaac malvado! ¡Me duele el brazo! -Xas se estaba sujetando el brazo golpeado notando una quemadura-

Voy a mostrarte lo débil que eres Xas -dijo Isaac serio-

¡Eres una basura! -Xas grito avanzó corriendo y lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho, Isaac se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Xas solo se detuvo derrapando, creo una espada de energía y lanzó un golpe en diagonal, Isaac levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque y le dio una patada en el pecho, Xas se quejó e Isaac avanzó y salto levantando su rodilla derecha dándole el golpe en la cara, Xas se quejó sujetándose la cara expulsando sangre-

Tu eres la basura -dijo Isaac serio- no vales la pena -Isaac se dio la vuelta caminando dándole la espalda a Xas, Xas se levantó molesto y avanzó corriendo, concentro energía formando una daga de energía, lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Isaac solo se giró y sujeto la muñeca de Xas-

No puede ser -dijo Xas sorprendido-

Eres un cobarde al atacar a alguien por la espalda -dijo Isaac serio, Xas estaba sorprendido pero Isaac le dio un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo contra unas rocas- en el camino del Kung fu no atacamos a alguien indefenso, mi maestra me enseñó eso, se le llama igualdad y yo crecí con ese ideal -Isaac se quitó la camisa blanca y expulsó energía amarilla y verde de su cuerpo- ¡La pelea termina así!

¡Asciende hasta el cielo mi poder! -Isaac retrajo sus brazos y manos hasta el nivel de las costillas del lado derecho, en sus puños apareció un fuego verde Jade que se extendió por sus brazos, el fuego se concentró en sus manos y solo avanzó- ¡GOLPE DEL TIGRE DE FUEGO! -extendió los brazos liberando el fuego en forma dime una esfera concentrada, la esfera avanzó y golpeó a Xas en el pecho, el fuego lo cubrió y Xas solo grito, vio cómo fue golpeado por el fuego, grito con fuerza mientras era golpeado por la energía verde Jade, su cuerpo fue desapareciendo en el fuego, los demás y el ejército vieron como Xas, fue desapareciendo hasta no dejar nada-

¡Eso es! -gritaron Long y Hanabi sonriendo, Isaac solo deshizo el brillo volviendo a la normalidad, Isaac solo cayó al suelo cansado, mientras Maximilian y Tirek se juntaron viendo a los tres-

Los hemos subestimado -dijo Tirek serio-

Si es verdad, nos volveremos a ver Guardianes -dijo Maximilian serio, los dos se cubrieron de energía negra y comenzaron a retirarse en medio de una flama negra-

¡Esperen! -Long gritó molesto-

Déjalos ir -dijo Hanabi calmada y Long la vio sorprendido - la misión está cumplida y creo que es hora de -bajo las orejas pero vio a la entrada y se sorprendió igual que Long-

¿Que? ¿Que ven? -dijo Isaac confundido pero Hanabi señaló al frente e Isaac se dio la vuelta para ver a Zafiro un poco herida y cojeando en la puerta, Zafiro sonrió e Isaac se levantó corriendo para verla-

¡Estas viva! -Isaac grito sonriendo viendo a Zafiro la cual estaba llegando sonriendo- ¡Esto es tan...! -extendió los brazos con la intención de darle un abrazo pero se detuvo, los dos estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados-

Si estoy viva y tú le ganaste a Xas bien hecho Isaac -dijo Zafiro sonriendo sonrojada-

Si...yo...es...-Isaac estaba sonrojado vio a los lados y emitió un leve gruñido- ya que estuve actuando como un tonto varios días -le dio un abrazo a Zafiro con fuerza- estas viva, estas viva -la abrazo con fuerza y sonriendo mientras Zafiro solo le rasco la cabeza mientras Hanabi y Long sonrieron asintiendo, más tarde todos estaban en la aldea rodeados de todos los aldeanos mientras ellos estaban vendados por sus heridas y les traían comida-

Bien la misión se ha cumplido -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- solo queda comer

Qué bueno -dijo Long sonriendo, todos sonrieron viendo la comida frente a ellos, los cuatro comenzaron a comer tranquilamente- dinos Zafiro ¿cómo fue que te liberaste de las rocas?

Eso es algo curioso cuando desperté yo estaba afuera del muro sin razón -dijo Zafiro calmada- era como si alguien me hubiera salvado antes de que las rocas me cayeran encima

¿Me pregunto quién fue el que te salvo? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Hanabi sonrió y solo vio a su izquierda, notando unas letras grabadas en un árbol, las letras decían "Bien hecho"-

 _Fuiste tu papá_ -pensó Hanabi sonriendo- bueno corrimos con suerte ¿ahora qué harán?

Bueno pensaba ir a mi siguiente misión pero las personas de esta aldea necesitan de mi ayuda -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Yo me quedaré aquí contigo -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Lo siento Isaac pero hay gente que te necesita -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- creo que deberías regresar a tu aldea para salvar a los inocentes, hoy demostraste tener una gran valentía y un gran poder, no quiero quitarles algo tan importante a los aldeanos que defiendes -Isaac y Hanabi sonrieron mientras Long comía sin problemas-

Como siempre eres tan buena Zafiro -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- tu nivel de novia es muy alto

Yo también pienso lo mismo -dijo Isaac sonriendo moviendo la cola de lado contento- Zafiro serás una buena esposa -Zafiro se sonrojó demasiado e Isaac se sorprendió por lo que dijo- bueno es que...esto es sabroso...eres buena persona una hembra de gran corazón...y yo...yo... ¡Por favor cocina todas mis comidas por el resto de mi vida!

¿Eh? -Zafiro solo soltó una palabra sonrojado y sorprendida, los demás estaban sorprendidos e Isaac solo se sonrojó bastante-

¿Que acaba de pasar? -dijo Long sorprendido-

Creo que Isaac le pidió...matrimonio -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, a la mañana siguiente los cuatro estaban listos para irse- adiós y cuídate Zafiro

Gracias y gracias chicos por su gran ayuda tal vez ni lo hubiera podido hacer yo sola -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- Isaac te voy a extrañar mucho

Yo también voy a extrañarte -dijo Isaac sonriendo- yo también seguiré luchando tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día

Espero ese día con ansias -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso a Isaac en los labios, Isaac le regresó el beso abrazándola con fuerza-

Ooooooouuuuu -dijo Long sorprendido tapándose la boca con una garra mientras Hanabi sonrió sonrojada y complacida, Isaac la soltó y Zafiro solo sonrió un poco sonrojada, Isaac solo le dijo adiós y Zafiro se fue, Isaac solo bajo las orejas sonrojado y deprimido- lo sé hermano siempre es difícil dejarlas ir

Jamás encontraré a otra como ella -dijo Isaac deprimido- está fue la historia de un héroe, un lobo Héroe lobo nómada y un gran, gran amante de las mujeres, una locura hombre -los demás se rieron un poco y siguieron su camino rumbo al Valle de La Paz-


	47. Chapter 47

_**Lu está enferma**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el palacio de Jade, Tigresa estaba en su cama dando vueltas para acomodarse pero no podía, estaba muy incómoda, se quejó y se levantó de la cama, se colocó su bata para comenzar a salir al patio, el invierno estaba llegando y el aire frío estaba llegando, cuando pasó por la puerta principal del salón de los héroes encontró un letrero-

En caso de incendio ábralo -dijo Tigresa leyendo la nota frente a ella- bueno no hay incendio pero para a ver -abrió el cartel y leyó lo que decía un segundo cartel debajo- le dije que en caso de incendio vieja babosa -Tigresa solo gruño y se quejó para darle un golpe a la puerta dejando un agujero-

De verdad, les digo que esta broma es muy buena para las chicas -dijo Sparks sonriendo llegando por un lado con Long y Sai-

Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que le pusiste a ese cartel? -dijo Long confundido-

En caso de incendio debe abrirse pero dentro debe decir, le dije que en caso de incendio vieja babosa -dijo Sparks riendo un poco-

Sería peligroso si la maestra lo encuentra ella no es de la que aceptan las bromas -dijo Sai nervioso-

Descuida hay como seis chicas en el palacio la posibilidad es baja -dijo Sparks sonriendo, los tres se acercaron a la puerta principal y vieron a Tigresa golpeando la puerta del palacio dejando un agujero, Tigresa solo sacó su puño y vio a los tres machos algo molesta, los tres se asustaron un poco y se alejaron-

Buenos días maestre, ¿cómo se siente? -dijo Sai nervioso-

¿Quién fue el gracioso que dejó un pedazo de papel aquí? -dijo Tigresa molesta, los tres se vieron y empujaron a Sparks para que quedara enfrente de Tigresa- conque fuiste tú

Bueno...era solo una...simple broma no pasa nada -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Pero a mí no me hizo gracia -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Bueno tenía que leerlo, no me diga que usted fue la vieja babosa que lo abrió -dijo Sparks riendo un poco, Long se golpeó la frente con una mano negando con la cabeza mientras Sai solo se tapó la boca- ya la regué

Quiero que limpies el gimnasio pero ya -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si señora -dijo Sparks nervioso, el solo se fue caminando al gimnasio solo para ver y estaba demasiado sucio y había cosas rotas, Tigresa solo gruño algo molesta y se fue, más tarde Tigres ataba caminando quejándose y sujetando su vientre un poco, Lu estaba a su lado sujetándola de los hombros-

¿Estás bien mama? Has estado un poco malhumorada -dijo Lu calmada-

Hay hija, cargar a un bebé genera mucha tensión en el cuerpo de una hembra -dijo Tigresa calmada- el parto ya se retrasó varios días, me siento más incómoda que con los otros embarazos

Tal vez no sea un tigre si no un panda -dijo Lu sonriendo haciendo reír un poco a Tigresa, Lu la ayudo a caminar hasta que se toparon con Po- hola papá

Hola hija, ¿tú mamá tiene problemas de nuevo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si tú bebé cabeza de calabaza pesa mucho -dijo Tigresa calmada y se quejó un poco sintiendo una patada- ah genial está pateando con más fuerza

Tranquila, tranquila -dijo Po sonriendo, sujeto a Tigresa y la cargo para ll verla a una silla y sentarla- tranquila mi amor

Po ¿sigues pensando que soy hermosa? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Claro eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido -dijo Po sonriendo, le froto el vientre a Tigresa haciendo que riera un poco- todo a mi alrededor se vuelve color pastel, la historia del amor comenzará y la mía comenzó cuando te conocí, deseo estar cerca de ti a más, e ir corriendo hacia donde te pueda encontrar -Tigresa sonrió moviendo las orejas-

¿Que eso no es una canción? -dijo Lu confundida-

Fue la canción de bodas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- que lindo cantaste para mi

No, cite una de tus canciones favoritas -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió y le dio un beso mientras Lu estaba sonriendo conmovida, todo era pacífico hasta que Tigresa y Po se separaron pero en eso Po abrió la boca- ¡BUAAAAAAR! -Po había eructado con mucha fuerza, Tigresa y Lu abrieron los ojos viendo que estaban en una mesa en medio del palacio, se giraron y vieron a Po sentado en los escalones usando solo un pantalón con manchas de comida en el cuerpo, Lu y Tigresa se sorprendieron y vieron que Isaac y Sai estaban sonriendo viendo varias velas apagadas frente a ellos-

El Maestro Po eructo tan fuerte que no solo apago las velas sino que también golpeó a Tom con la fuerza de su eructo -dijo Sai sonriendo señalando a Tom tirado en una esquina-

Eh fue tan fuerte el eructo que casi mate a Tom -dijo Po sonriendo mientras los demás se estaban riendo-

Ok mi turno -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Ten cuidado eructar no es para todos -dijo Po sonriendo, Tom encendió unas velas frente a Isaac e Isaac respiró hondo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Hanabi y Himiko, Isaac eructo con tanta fuerza sur una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia las hembras, las dos gritaron y se acostaron en el suelo evitando el ataque-

¡Waaaaaa! ¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! -Himiko gritó asustada e Isaac se detuvo-

Oooo lo logre -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los machos se estaban riendo un poco mientras Tigresa solo negaba con la cabeza, más tarde todas las hembras estaban reunidas en la cocina-

¿Alguna de ustedes ha notado que todos los machos están,...? -dijo Tigresa algo molesta-

¿Fuera de control? -dijo Eagle calmada-

Más salvajes de lo normal -dijo Kajo molesta-

Más asquerosos de lo pensado -dijo Himiko molesta- esta mañana Long, Sparks y Sai encendieron sus gases dejaron oliendo el lugar asqueroso por una hora

También son un poco más descuidados y desconsiderados -dijo Lu molesta- Isaac no me saludo está mañana, solo entró corriendo me quito mi plato que iba a usar para comer, traté de hablar con él pero tomo un vaso y se fue corriendo

Los machos están fuera de control -dijo Kajo confundida- ¿qué rayos les pasa?

Celo -dijo Hanabi calmada y todas la vieron confundidas-

¿De qué hablas? A mí no me ha llegado -dijo Kajo confundida-

Yo no tengo celo -dijo Eagle confundida- ¿de qué hablas?

Esperen, ¿Hanabi que quieres decir con celo? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Hay en Japón hay una época en que los machos se salen de control, son irracionales y se vuelven más alborotados que de costumbre -dijo Hanabi calmada- la llamamos época de celo de machos, eso pasa cuando ellos tienen... ¿cómo decirlo? Una necesidad -las hembras se vieron confundidas y luego a Hanabi- una necesidad sexual -las jóvenes se sonrojaron y Tigresa fue la única que lo estaba pensando un poco-

Espera ¿dices que los machos están así porque no han tenido contacto íntimo no una hembra? -dijo Tigresa confundida y Hanabi asintió- explícate

Bueno ¿cuándo fue la última vez que usted y su esposo estuvieron solos? –dijo Hanabi incomoda-

Hace cuatro meses -dijeron Lu, Himiko y Eagle sonrojadas-

¿Cómo lo saben? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Las paredes del palacio son muy delgadas mamá -dijo Lu nerviosa, Tigresa solo sonrió sonrojada- ¿entonces que sugieres que hagamos?

Ellos necesitan...liberarse...que el ganso debe salir -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Y si no sale eso... ¿qué pasa? -dijo Kajo sonrojada-

Bueno...se volverán tan frenéticos que podrían ponerse violentos, además tenemos siete machos en el palacio tan fuertes que destruirán todo a su paso -dijo Hanabi calmada-

No queda de otra dejaré que Isaac me tome -dijo Lu sonrojada-

No, yo estaré con él, necesita liberar su estrés no pondré la vida de nadie en riesgo -dijo Himiko sería y sonrojada-

Ni modo tendré que ayudar a Sparks -dijo Kajo nerviosa-

Yo,...creo que ayudaré a Tom o Kondo -dijo Eagle sonrojada-

Nadie hará nada -dijo Tigresa molesta- tengo una mejor idea y Lu, Himiko, más les vale quitarse esas ideas de la mente antes de que me enoje -las dos felinas levantaron los brazos un poco asustadas- vengan conmigo creo que ya sé que hacer -las hembras fueron al patio solo para ver a los machos entrenando pero Sai estaba cargando una pesa con piedras en los extremos, Isaac estaba cargando el doble de lo que estaba cargando Sai pero a mayor velocidad-

¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡Siento que si no hago que aplicó me calme explotare y no será bonito! -Sparks gritó molesto, Kondo sujeto una vara de metal grueso y comenzó a doblarla con fuerza hasta que la convirtió en un moño, Tom estaba golpeando los costales con fuerza hasta que los rompió, Long estaba gritando golpeando un muro con los puños hasta romperlo-

Creo que es peor de lo pensado -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

A ver -Tigresa se acercó y silbo con fuerza haciendo que los machos le prestaran atención- atención muchachos, tengo entendido que ustedes necesitan una pareja para liberar...sus deseos, así que pueden salir de aquí ah...-se escuchó como algo avanzó rápido y todas las hembras vieron la puerta del palacio destruida y los machos corriendo al Valle- buscar novia

Sorprendente apenas y los veo -dijo Lu sorprendida-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Po calmado sentado en un escalón- ¿y los muchachos?

Salieron corriendo porque querían novias -dijo Himiko molesta- ¿qué haces aquí papa?

Ah nada relajándome un rato, últimamente no me siento cómodo -dijo Po calmado- no tengo ganas de nada

Bueno Po ¿qué tal si tú y yo vamos a nuestro cuarto y buscamos la manera de que el bebé salga? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No gracias -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa se sorprendió igual que las hembras- no tengo ganas

¡¿Que?! -Tigresa gritó sorprendida- ¡Tú siempre tan es ganas! ¿O es que yo ya no te atraigo?

Si me atraes como siempre pero no tengo ganas ahora -dijo Po nervioso-

No, creo que nuestra pasión se apagó porque ya no me tocas como antes -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿es que acaso no merezco un poco de romance?

¿Romance qué? -dijo Po sorprendido y confundido-

Quiero romance Po y lo quiero pronto -dijo Tigresa molesta y se fue con las demás hembras mientras Po estaba confundido-

¿Romance? -dijo Po confundido, más tarde en el atardecer Po estaba sentado en un escalón viendo el suelo pensando, la puerta se abrió revelando a los machos-

Ahora entiendo la postura del perrito -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Y yo la del chango -dijo Kondo sonriendo, los demás estaban riendo mientras Isaac estaba calmado caminando como si nada-

Hola muchachos que bueno que llegan -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Qué sucede maestro? -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Bueno lo que ocurre es que Tigresa quiere romance, dice que no hemos tenido romance como antes, así que pensé que debería darle la tarde de romance que quiere, Tom toma esto -de su bolsillos tomo unas monedas y se las dio a Tom- quiero que vayas al pueblo y contrates algo especial -Tom solo asintió y se fue en unos minutos más tarde Tigresa estaba en el patio con las hembras-

Bien Po ¿que querías decirme? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Mira para que veas que si tengo el fuego de pasión encendido todavía te traje un gallo -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Un gallo? -dijeron las hembras jóvenes sin entender nada

¿Me trajiste gallo? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y Po asintió, los demás estaban sonriendo y asintiendo- bien que vengan los músicos -la puerta se abrió y ahí entro Sai junto con Tom-

Bien cuando usted diga y le traigo el gallo -dijo Tom calmado-

Claro háganlo pasar -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos asintieron y salieron un momento para entrar con una caja juntos- ¿qué? -todos estaban confundidos y Po asomo su cabeza por la entrada-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Lu confundida-

Pues aquí está el gallo que nos dijo el maestro Po -dijo Sai sonriendo y de la caja saco un gallo el cual estaba confundido viendo a los lados-

Se puede saber ¿por qué me trajeron aquí? -dijo el gallo confundido-

¿Por qué me trajeron a este gallo? Yo les dije que quería músicos -dijo Po deprimido-

Aaaaaaaa ahora todo tiene más sentido -dijo Tom sonriendo y los dos asintieron- bueno no había músicos así que trajimos al primer gallo que encontramos -las hembras se estaban riendo un poco mientras Isaac y Long solo se estaban riendo de la mala fortuna de Po-

Al menos fue un lindo gesto a medias -dijo Eagle riendo un poco, después de dos días Tigresa estaba más malhumorada, todos los alumnos estaban en la cocina comiendo hasta que vieron a Tigresa en la entrada, ella camino hacia donde estaban Sparks y Sai comiendo, los vio un momento y los dos se corrieron en la gana dejándole un espacio, ella los siguió viendo así que Sparks y Sai se levantaron comiendo de pie-

Ah jamás me había sentido tan incómoda en mi vida -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta- ¡Sal! ¡Sal! ¡Sal ya! -gritó de forma rápida viendo su vientre- no puedo creerlo

Está bien mama solo está tardando en venir más de lo pensado -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Estoy muy molesta ahora y no puedo creer que tarde más en venir, ustedes no tardaron nada -dijo Tigresa molesta- no sé qué le pasa a este niño que no quiere salir

Creo que mejor nos vamos -dijo Long nervioso, Isaac asintió y se comenzaron a retirar poco a poco, Tigresa estaba molesta sentada en los escalones mientras Po estaba frotándole la espalda nervioso-

Vamos no es para tanto pronto nacerá y todo comenzará de nuevo -dijo Po nervioso-

Mejor no digas nada, todo esto es tu culpa -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po solo asintió sonriendo- honda tú lo hiciste tú sácalo como sea

Hay me gustaría pero tengo que salir con los chicos -dijo Po nervioso y se levantó-

¿Cómo que te vas con los chicos? ¿Te llevaras a los Guardianes a otro lado? -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Bueno es que vamos a entrenar al bosque por el nivel maestro Hanabi es la única que lo tiene -dijo Po nervioso- así que todos nos vamos está tarde

¿Me dejaras sola toda la tarde? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No...No -dijo Po nervioso y luego vio a Isaac caminando comiendo algo- ¡Isaac te va a cuidar!

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si tú la vas a cuidar -dijo Po sonriendo- y a Lu también

¿Y Lu Ann que tiene? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Le acaba de dar un resfriado -dijo Po calmado- así que no queda de otra tú te quedas a cuidar a las dos

Espere no...-dijo Isaac nervioso pero Po solo se acercó a la puerta la abrió- ¿pudo dar mi opinión?

No adiós y cuídalas bien -dijo Po sonriendo y cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Isaac sorprendido-

Hay por favor -dijo Isaac sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y vio a Tigresa sentada en los escalones- ¿y que se supone que haga?

No lo sé Isaac -dijo Tigresa calmada, Isaac se sentó a un lado de Tigresa y los dos suspiraron-

Po es un tonto -dijeron los dos calmados y luego sonrieron-

Haré todo lo que usted me diga maestra -dijo Isaac calmado- solo dígalo y lo haré

Está bien, quiero que me lleves a mi cuarto quiero descansar un poco -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac la cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a llevarla al cuarto que compartía con Po, la recostó en la cama con cuidado y se alejó un poco- gracias Isaac quiero que vayas a ver a Lu a ver cómo se siente

Entendido -dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero antes de irme quiero darle esto -de su bolsillo saco una pequeña campanilla y se la dio a Tigresa- está campanilla sirve para avisarme si necesita algo, solo tóquela y yo vendré rápido -Tigresa asintió e Isaac comenzó a retirarse hasta que Tigresa tocó la campanilla- ¿sí?

Quiero un poco de jugo de durazno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac asintió, corto unos durazno del árbol y los trajo a la cocina para comenzar a hacer un jugo para Tigresa, después de un rato se lo dio y Tigresa lo bebió- gracias te puedes ir por ahora -Isaac asintió y se retiró para llegar a los dormitorios, abrió la puerta notando que los cuartos estaban vacíos y escucho a Lu toser un poco, suspiró y entro al cuarto de Lu para verla acostada en la cama con la sabana un poco afuera de la cama y la mitad del cuerpo descubierto, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ella tosía un poco-

Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer -dijo Isaac calmado, se acercó con cuidado, sujeto la sabana, la estiro y luego la dejo caer con cuidado encima de Lu cubriéndola, pasó las orillas por debajo de los brazos de Lu, colocó su mano en la frente de Lu y con su mano libre foco su propia frente- que mal, tienes la fiebre un poco alta -salió del cuarto y regresó con un pañuelo y algo de agua en un tazón, solo mojo el pañuelo y llegue lo colocó en la frente de Lu para dejar que se enfriara un poco-

¿Isaac? -dijo Lu confundida abriendo los ojos y vio a Isaac parado frente a ella- ¿qué haces aquí?

Tu padre y los demás salieron así que me quede a cuidar de ti y tu madre -dijo Isaac serio- quédate quieta y descansa un momento, tu fiebre debe bajar un poco -Isaac tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado, cada diez minutos le cambiaba el pañuelo a Lu para de refrescará un poco, escucho la campanilla de Tigresa y se levantó- tú madre necesita de mí ya regreso -se retiró y llego con Tigresa para verla sentada en la cama- ¿si maestra?

Tengo algo de hambre ¿puedes ir con el señor Ping y traerme una sopa de fideos? -dijo Tigresa calmada e Isaac asintió- si pero quiero una salsa picante a un lado, también con rábanos, ensalada y fideos extras algo gruesos

Entendido maestra -dijo Isaac calmado y comenzó a retirarse-

También quiero dumplings -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- una orden de diez -Isaac solo asintió y se comenzó a retirar, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar con el señor Ping para ver que estaba trabajando junto a Li y su madre-

Buenas tardes a todos -dijo Isaac serio-

Vaya hijo que milagro que vienes, por lo general estás entrenando a estas horas -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Si pero mi maestra está un poco estresada por la llegada del bebé y Lu Ann está enferma, los demás se fueron y me dejaron la tarea a mí -dijo Isaac calmado

Mira nada más dejar a mi nuera y a mis nietos en momentos de necesidad -dijo Ping un poco molesto- que cobardes pero ya verá Po cuando lo vea, ese chico no puede cuidar de su esposa ni una sola vez

Bueno tiene que tratar con tanto adolescente en el palacio él también debe estar cansado todo el tiempo -dijo Li sonriendo-

No lo defiendas -dijo Ping molesto-

Quieren darme las sopas por favor y un poco de medicina -dijo Isaac calmado, los dos adultos asintieron y comenzaron a preparar las sopas para Isaac-

¿Cómo van las cosas con Lu Ann? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Cómo qué? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Hay hijo, ya deberías decirle cómo te sientes ante sus sentimientos -dijo Luceli sonriendo- deberías responderle, al menos deberías de decir que sientes hacia ella

Mamá hemos tenido esta platica mucho tiempo es lo mismo -dijo Isaac calmado- no hay nada que decir solo somos...algo no sé qué...pero es algo -Isaac estaba confundido y Luceli suspiro-

Típico hombre, cuando hay que ponerse serio y tomar una relación sienten que los ahogan -dijo Luceli sonriendo y negó con la cabeza, Isaac tomo los pedidos y el señor Ping le dio la medicina para Lu, el volvió al palacio, le dio a Tigresa su pedido mientras iba con Lu para verla, cuando se dio cuenta Lu estaba sentada frotándose los ojos-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Estoy mejor creo -dijo Lu calmada- pero tengo algo de hambre -Isaac le extendió la mano y le mostró un plato con sopa- ¿eso es sopa?

Si tú abuelo creyó que te serviría de mucho -dijo Isaac calmado- también me dio algo de medicina para ti -le mostró un sobre con lo que parecía ser polvo dentro-

Gracias por la sopa pero la medicina tírala no la quiero -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Te la tienes que tomar para que te sientas mejor -dijo Isaac serio, Lu apretó los labios y desvío la mirada hacia la pared- Lu Ann ya no eres una niña tomate la medicina -Lu se cubrió la cara con la sabana y negó con la cabeza mientras a Isaac le salió una vena en la cabeza- haré que te la tragues por las malas

Si quieres que me la trago dame un beso -dijo Lu sonriendo, levantó la cabeza y mostró los labios esperando un beso, Isaac solo sujeto la mejilla de Lu haciendo que se quejara-

Ya no digas tonterías y trágate la medicina como niña grande -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu se quejó asintiendo y llorando, Lu tenía el sobre en sus manos y estaba un poco nerviosa- anda tómalo -Lu se tapó la nariz y abrió la boca tragando la medicina, solo la trago y se acostó en la cama-

Hay que asco -dijo Lu nerviosa- odio la medicina -Isaac solo le dio el tazón de sopa caliente y Lu la bebió un poco- ha que alivio esto me despeja la nariz

Iré a ver a tu madre tu descansa -dijo Isaac calmado y se retiró dejando a Lu con su sopa, llegó con Tigresa y la vio acostada en la cama- ¿necesita algo?

Quiero un poco de té -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac asintió, le preparo un poco de té y se lo dejo, Isaac se stabs retirando pero Tigresa sonó su campanilla e Isaac se detuvo- tengo un poco de frío -Isaac asintió y cubrió a Tigresa con dos sábanas, se retiró pero Tigresa volvió a tocar la campanilla- ahora tengo mucho calor quita una sábana -Isaac asintió y se acercó para quitarle una sábana, se dio la vuelta y Tigresa lo volvió a llamar- quiero un té -Isaac suspiro y volvió a traerle un té, se estaba por retirar y volvió a llamarlo- tengo comezón -Isaac siguió cumpliendo los mandados de Tigresa por una hora más hasta que finalmente Tigresa estaba dormida y la noche estaba encima, Isaac solo volvió a los dormitorios y sintió un olor algo agrio, se acercó al cierto de Lu y la vio sentada en la cama pero su ropa y ella estaban cubiertos en sudor-

¿Qué te pasó? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Comencé a quedarme dormida pero sude en más de una hora -dijo Lu nerviosa- no puedo pararme porque me siento un poco mareada, Isaac puedes lavarme el pelo -Isaac lo pensó un poco y se sonrojó un poco-

¡¿Que?! -Isaac grito sorprendido- espera ¿cómo puedes pedirme ese tipo de cosas?

Por favor Isaac a menos que te bañes conmigo no le veo solución -dijo Lu nerviosa e Isaac se sonrojó un poco- por favor Isaac huelo muy mal

Iré por agua caliente -dijo Isaac sonrojado y se tapó los ojos, estaba nervioso, después de un rato Isaac regreso del baño con agua caliente, un jabón y una toalla, solo mojo la toalla y el jabón para crear algo de espuma- bien tienes que desvestirte

Dame un momento -Lu se dio la vuelta comenzando a abrirse la camisa mostrando las vendas en sus senos, bajo la camisa y luego deshizo los vendajes mientras Isaac estaba nervioso viendo como la ropa de Lu cayó al suelo y ella se cubría el busto con las manos mientras le daba la espalda, Isaac pasó el trapo mojado en jabón en la espalda de Lu, Lu estaba sonrojada sintiendo el masaje de Isaac, Isaac termino de enjabonarle la espalda a Lu y luego la limpio con el trapo húmedo-

Deberás quedarte sentada, mojaras la cama si sigo así y también tengo que lavarte las axilas -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu asintió y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Isaac de nuevo, Isaac frito las costillas de Lu con el trapo lleno de jabón, con su mano froto las costillas de Lu haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y luego Isaac siguió hasta que froto un poco el seno derecho de Lu-

Ah -Lu emitió un leve gemido e Isaac se separó un poco sorprendido-

¿Te lastime? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No sólo me hiciste un poco de cosquillas -dijo Lu nerviosa, Isaac asintió levemente sonrojado y Lu levantó los brazos mientras Isaac le froto las axilas haciendo que se riera un poco- jajaja perdón pero me haces cosquillas, Isaac termino de lavar el cuello, espaldas y axilas de Lu haciendo que se recostara de espaldas en la cama viendo al techo, tenía los brazos cruzados mientras Lu estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

Creo que ahí tendrás que lavarte sola -dijo Isaac sonrojado y se dio la vuelta cubriendo su cara con las manos-

Isaac ¿tú me odias? -dijo Lu calmada e Isaac levanto las orejas confundido-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Isaac confundido y se dio la vuelta para ver a Lu acostada de la cama pero no to que de la cintura para abajo estaba cubierta por la sabana y su pantalón estaba en el suelo-

¿Tú me odias? ¿Me detestas? -dijo Lu calmada-

No, no te detesto -dijo Isaac calmado- no te odio, no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos negativos hacia ti -Lu sólo vio al techo y suspiro- ¿a qué viene ese tipo de preguntas?

Es que simplemente no puedo entenderte -dijo Lu calmada e Isaac sólo se confundió- en una noche me estabas abrazando y dormimos debajo del árbol del durazno, a la mañana siguiente te vas a una misión y no quieres ni darme un beso, regresas muy contento diciendo que derrotaste a tus enemigos y cuando recuerdas algo te sonrojas y sonríes de forma agradable, por lo general eres calmado y algo serio conmigo, con Long y Hanabi tú sonríes y ríes, yo siento que no puedo competir con eso, siento que no soy lo que tú quieres, ¿entonces que soy para ti? -lo vio deprimida e Isaac se sorprendió un momento-

Ni yo mismo lo sé -dijo Isaac nervioso- pero tú...lo que me pides es que sea más tu novio que tú amigo, siento que me presionas para tratar que haga algo -Isaac cambió su tono por uno un poco más relajado-

¿Sólo por qué te pido que me beses? -dijo Lu confundida, se levantó cubriéndose el pecho con las manos- si te lo pido muy a menudo pero es porque me gusta besarte, me gustas mucho, me vuelves loca no es secreto pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni una sola vez, al menos quisiera que me vieras y me dijeras si me amas o no, que al menos me dieras un beso ahora para que no me sintiera tan confundida yo solo -Lu estaba llorando pero Isaac la sujeto de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, Lu estaba sorprendida pero le regresó el beso a Isaac, los dos se separaron y Lu vio a Isaac-

Sé que no soy bueno para comunicarme, sé que no soy una buena persona, sé que cometo errores y soy muy frío -dijo Isaac nervioso mientras sus manos temblaban un poco- pero...

¿Pero? -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿por qué me besaste? -Isaac sólo vio a otro lado nervioso sin saber que decir- ¿Realmente puedes llegar a amarme? -Isaac se sorprendió un momento y recordó algo que Aura le había dicho-

 _Te dije que vivieras por los, que tuvieras la vida que tengo queríamos, por eso te mande al palacio de Jade_ -recordó la voz de Aira y su mensaje-

Si...-dijo Isaac calmado y Lu se sorprendió- si puedo llegar a amarte...porque...tú...porque tú has llegado a ser una parte importante de mi vida -Isaac estaba viendo al suelo con los ojos temblándole un poco, Lu lo tomo de sus mejillas y lo levanto para que la viera-

Entonces demuéstramelo ahora -dijo Lu un poco seria, Isaac levanto las orejas sorprendido pero los dos estaban muy cerca y sonrojados, los dos se dieron un beso, Isaac pasó sus manos por las caderas de Lu mientras Lu le sujeto los hombros a Isaac, los dos se siguieron besando hasta que Lu le abrió la camisa a Isaac dejando que mostrara él torso- no es justo que sea la única con poca ropa -Lu sonrió sonrojada e Isaac asintió calmado pero sonrojado-

Creo que es justo -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu siguió pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Isaac, sintió sus músculos hasta qué pasó por la cintura, tocó algo entre sus piernas y luego alejo sus mano un poco sorprendida, Isaac y Lu se separaron respirando agitados, mientras Lu pego sus labio y nariz al hombro derecho de Isaac-

Lo sentí...es como un músculo -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada mientras Isaac se sonrojó-

Es como uno sin hueso -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu sólo sonrió un poco y siguió besando el hombro de Isaac, bajo un poco y beso el centro de su pecho, siguió besando el centro de su pecho hasta que Isaac sujeto uno de los senos de Lu haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, los dos se dieron un beso mientras se abrazaban, todo iba tranquilo hasta que Isaac y Lu abrieron los ojos al sentir un calor muy fuerte y una energía maligna-

¿De dónde...viene ese poder tan grande? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

No lo sé pero...va al...el palacio ¡la maestra y el bebé! -Isaac grito sorprendido y Lu se preocupó, los dos salieron corriendo del cuarto, Lu usaba una bata e Isaac solo su pantalón, los dos fueron corriendo hasta que llegaron al palacio solo para ver a Tigresa en el brazo izquierdo de Maximilian- ¡Maximilian! ¡Tú maldito! ¡Suéltala ya!

¿Lo conoces? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

¡Suéltala! -Isaac avanzó de un paso, lanzó un golpe pero Maximilian le sujetó el puño sin problema, lo atrajo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago con fuerza, Isaac se quejó y Maximilian lo levanto para lanzarlo contra un muro y dejándolo estrellado-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada pero vio a Tigresa en el brazo de Maximilian- ¡Suelta a mi madre y a mi hermano! -Lu gritó y avanzó pero corriendo, saltó y lanzó una patada pero Maximilian levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque, Lu lanzó varios golpes pero se detuvo al ver que Maximilian había salto esquivando el ataque, cuando Lu se detuvo comenzó a sentirse mareada, Maximilian solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en estomago haciendo que se quejara y cayera en su mano, en otro lado Long estaba saliendo de un río cuando saltó esquivando un ataque morado y rojo, cayó de pie en una roca y vio al frente molesto-

Nos volvemos a ver joven Ping -dijo Tirek sonriendo parado en una roca-

Tirek -dijo Long molesto, solo expulsó energía y pasó a su forma de Guardián- ya te dije que mi apellido es Shiba, estúpido, ¿vienes a que te derrote como la última vez?

No está vez vengo a hacerte un reto -dijo Tirek sonriendo- me dijeron que tú al igual que los lobos tienes una energía negra característica que heredaste

Así es, mi padre me la dio cuando nací -dijo Long serio- ¿que con eso?

Quiero que pelees conmigo está misma tarde -dijo Tirek sonriendo- ven dentro de media hora al camino que está cruzando el Valle

¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? -dijo Long serio-

Entonces -Tirek movió su mano y empujó a Gina tirándola al suelo-

¡Gina! -Long gritó molesto- ¡Canalla ¿qué le hiciste?!

¡Long el me atacó por sorpresa! -dijo Gina nerviosa- no puedo moverme o el me matará

La traje como un seguro te veo en media hora y ven solo -dijo Tirek sonriendo y comenzó a rodearse con fuego, Long gritó y salgo lanzando un golpe vertical con sus manos pero fue tarde Tirek se había ido y solo termino golpeando la roca hasta hacerla pedazos-

¡No! ¡No! ¡Gina! -Long gritó con fuerza hasta que rugió, Isaac por su lado se sujetó su brazo izquierdo viendo a Maximilian-

Devuélvelas, a ambas -dijo Isaac molesto-

No lo haré, solo te las daré si me derrotas esta noche en una pelea -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- eres el último Shiffer, y tu energía es muy especial

Ya te dije que no sé de qué me estás hablando -dijo Isaac molesto, expulsó energía azul de su cuerpo y avanzó- ¡Devuélvemelas! -Isaac lanzó uña golpe pero Maximilian se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, se giró y le dio una patada en el estómago, Isaac se quejó y cayó de rodillas sujetándose el cuerpo con las manos-

Te estaré esperando en media hora en el Valle de la montaña del sur -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- ven con los cinco furioso o solo como gustes, quiero una pelea digna o si no a ellas las mato -Isaac se enojó con él y trato de atacarlo pero colocó a Lu en su hombro, dejó libre su mano y sujeto a Isaac de su cara con fuerza, Isaac estaba forcejeando para soltarse puedo Maximilian expulsó algo de energía negra-

Cornamenta cero -Isaac solo recibió un impulso de aire en el cuerpo, Maximilian lo soltó e Isaac salió impulso hasta estrellarse en el palacio de espaldas dejando un agujero con su forma, Isaac cayó al suelo derramando sangre de su boca y su cuerpo le temblaba- nos veremos Isaac -Maximilian solo se comenzó a reír mientras se retiró cubierto de unas flamas negras-

¡Lu Ann! -Isaac grito molesto, solo estiró su brazo pero Maximilian se había ido- ¡No!


	48. Chapter 48

_**Peleas y rescates**_

Sai, Tom, Kondo y Eagle estaban regresando al palacio en medio de la noche, ninguno de los cuarto parecía alterando o molesto-

Vaya me siento mejor después de una tarde de relajación -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Si no hay nada mejor que comer, descansar o ir a contar chistes -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Sí, pero me siento un poco mal por haber dejado a Lu enferma con Isaac -dijo Eagle calmada-

Ellos estarán bien -dijo Tom sonriendo- o tal vez en nuestra ausencia Lu pudo haber logrado acercarse a Isaac y ahora los dos están teniendo un encuentro de pasión

¡¿Que?! -Kondo gritó sorprendió y por un momento se imaginó a Lu y a Isaac abrazados sin ropa- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Tenemos que llegar pero ya! -Kondo gritó asustado y se fue corriendo por las escaleras a una velocidad muy alta-

Tenías que decir lo de encuentro íntimo ¿no? -dijo Eagle un poco molesta puedo Tomar solo sonrió nervioso, los cuarto volvieron a subir hasta el palacio y lo abrieron solo para encontrar algunos objetos en el suelo, agujeros en la pared y a Isaac en el suelo herido-

¡Isaac! -todos gritaron y fueron corriendo para ver a Isaac, con cuidado lo ayudaron a ponerse pie-

¿Isaac estás bien? ¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Sai preocupado-

Se las llevaron -dijo Isaac intranquilo y su voz le temblaba un poco-

¿Qué dices? ¿A quiénes se llevaron? -dijo Kondo confundido-

¿Dónde están Lu y la maestra Tigresa? -dijo Eagle preocupada-

Eso quiero decir, un sujeto llamado Maximilian llegó y se la llevó, trate de detenerlo pero hasta él fue demasiado para mí -dijo Isaac molesto, Kondo de enojo y sujeto a Isaac del cuello-

¡¿Y porque no las protegiste?! -Kondo gritó con fuerza sujetando a Isaac del cuello y lo levanto- ¡tenías que protegerla! ¡No tenías que dejarlas a su suerte!

Ese sujeto era más fuerte que yo -dijo Isaac molesto-

¡Ya basta! -Sai sujeto uno de los brazos de Kondo y lo estaba haciendo que soltara a Isaac-

¡Ya basta Kondo Isaac no tiene la culpa de nada! -Eagle gritó molesta, Kondo solo soltó a Isaac e Isaac cayó sentado al suelo tosiendo-

Isaac dinos qué pasó con exactitud ¿ese sujeto te dijo algo más? -dijo Tom nervioso ayudando a Isaac a levantarse-

Si quiere que vaya a pelear con él a la montaña en unos minutos -dijo Isaac serio- si quieren ir conmigo vengan de una de vez no pienso dejar a Lu y a la maestra por su cuenta -los demás asintieron mientras Isaac tomó su espada- vamos cinco furiosos tenemos que salvarlas -los cinco solo se fueron corriendo hacia las montañas mientras tanto en el bosque Long estaba corriendo a cuatro patas, llegó a cuatro patas en un trono y se impulsó con fuerza saltando hacia un camino más adelante dejando destruido el tronco, siguió corriendo pero escucho más sonidos de movimientos a sus lados, se impulsó a la derecha y se estrelló con algo, cuando se dio cuenta Sparks estaba en el suelo sujetado por Long-

¿Sparks? ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? -dijo Long molesto, se levantó y dejo que Sparks se levantara-

Es que te escuche ser retado por ese gran toro que viste hace rato -dijo Sparks nervioso- así que te seguí para serte de ayuda

Eres un tonto -dijo Long serio- esto es asunto privado regresa al campamento con los otros, esto lo haré yo solo

¿Y qué tal si caes en una trampa? Necesitarás ayuda para salir de todo eso -dijo Sparks calmado- te ayudaré aunque no quieras

Has lo que quieras pero no me estorbes -dijo Long serio- la vida de mi novia está en peligro -Sparks asintió y los dos se fueron corriendo- por cierto ¿alguien más suave que estás aquí?

No, yo estaba en un momento privado en un árbol y te vi -dijo Sparks calmado, Long negó con la cabeza mientras los dos estaban avanzando en medio del bosque, en la montaña cubierta de nieve había un agujero donde estaba vacío y solo había rocas, en el fondo estaba una jaula donde estaban Lu y Tigresa, estaban en un punto alto y Maximilian estaba sentado en una roca viendo a ambas, solo levanto su mano derecha y creo una bola de fuego donde apareció la imagen de Tirek-

Aquí responde Tirek, hermano -dijo Tirek sonriendo- ya tengo a la novia del Guerrero Fénix pero la Guerrera del Sol no la pude llamar, si lo hago temo de que pueda ser más fuerte de lo pensado

Si estás en lo correcto Tirek, primero tienes que robarle el poder maligno a ese tigre llamado Long -dijo Maximilian serio- yo le robare su poder maligno a ese lobo blanco, necesitamos el poder de Berseck que aún está dentro de ellos, no vayas a fallar ¿me entendiste?

Entendido hermano -dijo Tirek calmado y deshizo la flama de su mano igual que Maximilian- jamás pensé que ese tigre tendría tal poder -se giró y vio a Gina atada y sentada en una roca-

¿Por eso buscas a Long? -dijo Gina sería y Tirek asintió sonriendo- me temo que pierdes tu tiempo -Gina sonrío un poco y Tirek estaba molesto-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Tirek molesto-

Cuando Long nació el gran maestro pensó sería muy peligroso darle esa energía negra y roja, como no es su hijo biológico no la heredó -dijo Gina sonriendo- solo pierdes el tiempo y Long te eliminará

Jejeje, me debes creer un tonto -dijo Tirek sonriendo- sé que no la tiene en el cuerpo, la tiene en la gema -Gina se sorprendió un momento- así es hemos estado investigando a esta nueva generación, estamos recolectando el poder de Berseck que ya hace dentro de los cuerpos de todos los hijos del Guerrero del Sol

Ya veo, estás buscando a Hanabi, Rena, Isao, Jeanne e Isaac -dijo Gina sorprendida- tú quieres el poder de la oscuridad más fuerte

Así es pero desafortunamente no puedo tomarlo de la fuente principal, del Guerrero del Sol y de su hermana menor, ellos lograron funcionar correctamente ese poder con otro elemento y ya no es tan puro como pensábamos -dijo Tirek serio- así que la tomaremos de los cuerpos de esos niños

Hablas mucho toro pero nada saldrá como tú quieras -dijo Gina molesta-

Mejor ya cállate -dijo Tirek serio y le dio una patada en la cara tirándola al suelo- será mejor que me espere a que ese tigre venga, no tengo otra intensión -se sentó en una roca calmado- seguiré de acuerdo al plan -Gina se quejó un poco, de regreso en la montaña Isaac y los demás estaban llegando saltando de roca en roca hasta que llegaron a la cima notando que la temperatura estaba subiendo un poco-

Que extraño aquí no hay nieve -dijo Tom confundido-

Es porque está montaña en realidad es un volcán pero está inactivo -dijo Eagle calmada, los cinco estaban subiendo a lo más alto pero Isaac se detuvo-

Esperen -dijo Isaac serio y los demás le hicieron caso- tenemos que formar un plan de batalla, no sólo tenemos que llegar y enfrentarlo de frente, es demasiado alto, resistente y listo debemos pensarlo mejor

¿Qué sugieres? -dijo Sai nervioso-

Sai, Kondo y yo lo enfrentamos, Eagle y Tom si ven a las maestra y a Lu sáquenlas de aquí, Lu está enferma así que no será de mucha ayuda -dijo Isaac serio pero Eagle lo estaba viendo de forma fija- ¿qué?

La estás llamando Lu, ya no Lu Ann ¿algo pasó? -dijo Eagle sonriendo pero Isaac solo tuvo un leve sonrojo en la cara- ¿algo pasó verdad?

No es momento de hablar de eso, tenemos que hacer lo que vinimos hacer -dijo Isaac sonrojado pero serio, los cinco subieron hasta el punto más alto, Sai, Kondo e Isaac vieron el campo vacío mientras Eagle y Tom se separaron y fueron por otro camino, Sai, Isaac y Kondo saltaron cayendo al centro del cráter, caminaron un poco viendo el campo, siguieron caminando hasta que se escuchó una fuerte respiración-

Vaya finalmente vinieron -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, los dramas se dieron la vuelta y solo vieron a Maximilian saltando hacia ellos, los tres saltaron esquivando el impacto, las rocas y el viento se levantaron y los tres vieron a Maximilian de pie- esperaba verte aquí solo Isaac

Nosotros venimos por la maestra y Lu Ann -dijo Isaac molesto-

¡¿En dónde la tienes?! ¡¿En dónde tienes a mi hermosa flor?! -Kondo gritó llorando molesto mientras Maximilian sonrió levantando la mano derecha apuntando por detrás de su cabeza, disparo una bola de fuego un tamaño algo pequeño, en la jaula donde estaban Lu y Tigresa las dos estaban viendo a Tom y a Eagle tratando de abrir la jaula cuando una bola de fuego casi los golpea, Tom y Eagle se asustaron solo para separase de la jaula-

Ahí están -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, Lu y Tigresa estaban preocupadas mientras Eagle y Tom estaban molestos viendo al toro- admito que entrar los tres mientras los otros dos se deslizan detrás de mí es buena idea

Ese sujeto puedo adivinar la estrategia de Isaac -dijo Tigresa molesta- eso demuestra que no tendrá ni un momento de debilidad

Isaac no pierdan el tiempo tratando de romper la jaula derrótenlo primero -gritó Lu desde la jaula- estoy segura que entre los cinco podrán derrotarlo sin problemas

¿Entre los cinco? ¿Derrotarme? -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- no digan tonterías es casi imposible derrotarme con el nivel tan bajo que tienen los cinco -Eagle y Tom llegaron detrás de Maximilian, los cinco lo estaban rodeando expulsando algo de energía de sus cuerpos-

Exactamente ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros y de nuestra maestra? -dijo Sai serio-

Yo solo quiero algo que uno de los cinco posee, su maestra era el señuelo para traerlo aquí, pero jamás pensé que Isaac viniera con los cinco furiosos -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- bien ya no importa solo cuando los derrote tendré lo que busco y como todos los que están aquí son importantes para Isaac será más fácil para mí tomarlo si los mato -los cinco se pusieron un poco tensos al escuchar eso- son solo unas moscas para mi

¡Ja! -Isaac grito sonriendo, sujeto sus nudillos y los hizo sonar- ya veremos si somos moscas o no

Nosotros hemos entrenado por mucho tiempo para enfrentar a sujetos como tú -dijo Tom sonriendo -

Estamos listos para derrotarte y tú serás el que salga en una camilla de aquí -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Una de las cosas que detesto es que se roben a mi futura esposa -dijo Kondo serio y levanto los brazos golpeándose el pecho- te haré pedazos -gritó un poco alto casi parecía que rugía-

Debemos defenderlas a ambas por esta vez, nosotros la defenderemos -dijo Eagle sería-

¿Y quiénes son ustedes para hacerme frente? -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, los cinco estaban serios y expulsaron energía de sus cuerpos-

¡Los cinco furiosos! -dijeron los cinco serios, Maximilian sonrió y avanzó corriendo, Isaac se quedó firme esperando el ataque, Maximilian salto y empezó a caer en picada hacia Isaac, Isaac abrió los ojos y dio un salto, llegó hasta Maximilian pero giro y le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo que se quejara-

¡Ahora! -Isaac grito serio mientras Sai saltó y le dio una patada en la espalda a Maximilian levantándolo más, Eagle avanzó hacia el pero Maximilian se giró y se cruzó de brazos soportando un ataque directo de Eagle, Maximilian le dio un golpe horizontal a Eagle lanzándola a la derecha, Tom solo grito y cubrió sus manos de fuego, llegó con Maximilian y le oí un golpe directo en el estómago, Maximilian sonrió y levanto los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical, Tom solo salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque, quedó arrastrando los pies y Kondo avanzo lanzando un golpe, Maximilian levantó la mano derecha y detuvo el golpe, lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Kondo hizo a un lado su cabeza y lanzo un golpe directo dándole en la cara a Maximilian, Maximilian levantó su brazo y sujeto el brazo de Kondo, comenzó a girar y lanzó a Kondo contra una roca, Kondo se giró y cayó a dos patas y se seguro con fuerza con sus manos-

¿Eso es todo? -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, Sai rugió y salto lanzando una patada directa, Maximilian se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, lo empujó y Sai giró cayendo a cuatro patas pero Maximilian le dio un golpe al mentón levantándolo del suelo, lo sujeto del suelo y comenzó a empujarlo, Tom junto sus manos creando una llamarada un poco más gruesa, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con sus manos pero Maximilian se giró y detuvo el ataque con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho sujetaba el cuello de Sai, Maximilian salto y le dio una patada a Tom en el pecho alejándolo de él, Sai levantó sus piernas y le dio una patada a Maximilian en la cara haciendo que, Maximilian solo se quejó y estaba por moverse pero no pudo sus pies estaban congelados, cuando notó Kondo estaba tocando el suelo e Isaac tenía la mano derecha extendida-

¡Eagle, Tom, Sai su turno! -Isaac grito serio, Eagle se cubrió de rayos y avanzó volando en picada, se giró formando un leve remolino y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho a Maximilian, Eagle se separó mientras Sai expulsó energía y cubrió sus brazos de energía morada, Tom expulsó fuego y cubrió sus manos de fuego-

¡Combinación, meteoros de fuego Oscuro! -gritaron Sai y Tom serios lanzando varios golpes disparando pequeñas esferas de sus elementos, los ataques le dieron a Maximilian en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión en el campo, los cinco se juntaron y vieron a Maximilian de pide en el campo-

¿Funcionó? -dijo Kondo nervioso, Maximilian solo sonrió y expulsó fuego negro de su cuerpo, el fuego se deshizo y el lugar tembló un poco asustando a los cinco jóvenes-

Creo que tomamos eso como un no -dijo Tom nervioso, Maximilian solo camino sonriendo y levanto los brazos-

Aún con los ataques combinados el sigue como si nada -dijo Lu preocupada pero Tigresa respiro un poco agitada, respiro de forma profunda para calmarse y siguió viendo la pelea-

Isaac si tienes un plan en mente es mejor que lo saques ahora -dijo Eagle nerviosa-

Ataquemos todos juntos pero está vez combinemos nuestros ataques si eso no funciona peleare usando el Modo Héroe -dijo Isaac serio- ¡Vamos!

-los cinco volvieron avanzar pero Maximilian lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego negro en una ráfaga concentrada, los cinco se alejaron de un salto y volvieron a avanzar, Sai gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con sus puños cubiertos de energía morada, Maximilian levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo del golpe, solo levanto la pierna y le dio una patada en el pecho, pero Eagle avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y avanzó de nuevo lanzando una patada, Maximilian se giró y la lanzó contra una roca, Eagle se giró y cuyo dé pie mientras Sai estaba a cuatro patas, Kondo y Maximilian solo chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Maximilian sujeto el brazo derecho de Kondo y Kondo sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Maximilian, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco pero Kondo sonrió un poco mientras Isaac y Tom lanzaron un golpe liberando fuego, las dos esferas de fuego golpearon a Maximilian en el pecho, Kondo avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estómago a Maximilian, estiro los brazos liberando un torrente que apago las llamas de su cuerpo, Eagle grito y extendió las alas liberando un fuerte descarga en forma de un rayo amarillo que golpeó a Maximilian liberando una fuerte descarga, Maximilian cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo la descarga en el cuerpo, Tom y Sai se acercaron arquearon sus cuerpos y lanzaron un golpe con ambos puños y liberaron una onda de fuego y energía, Isaac avanzó corriendo y salto mientras Kondo lo atrapó en sus manos y lo impulsó con fuerza lanzándolo contra Maximilian, Isaac tratarlo sus manos a las costillas y luego las extendió golpeando a Maximilian con ambas manos creando una onda de energía azul, Maximilian termino estrellado con una roca y cayó sentado en el suelo-

Bien ¿qué te pareció? -dijo Isaac sonriendo respirando un poco agitado y los demás asintieron-

Estuvieron asombrosos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- _Es como ver un reflejo de mi equipo hace años, felicidades estoy orgullosa_ -Maximilian se estaba riendo llamando a los demás y todos quedaron en guardia-

Ya me canse de estos patéticos juegos, apenas y he notado algo -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- sus ataques no logran afectarme

No queda de otra opción Isaac tendrás que transformarte en tu Modo Héroe -dijo Sai serio- este sujeto es muy resistente y si no usamos todo el poder que tengamos perderemos

Necesito un poco de tiempo para -dijo Isaac serio pero se detuvo al ver que Maximilian avanzó corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos, todos saltaron esquivando los ataques pero Maximiliano se giró y le dio una patada a Sai en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo, avanzó y le dio un golpe con su brazo a Tom en el pecho, Tom se quejó y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Kondo gritó y avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe horizontal con sus brazos, Maximilian levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque, solo avanzó y sujeto a Kondo de la cara, la levanto y lo estrelló en el suelo, Eagle grito y le dio una patada en la espalda pero Maximilian se giró lanzando un golpe con el codo pero Eagle se alejó volando, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe liberando varias esferas de energía contra Maximilian, Maximilian las detuvo todas levantando las manos, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Isaac en la cara-

 _¡¿Que?!_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido pero Maximilian lo sujeto de la cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara y el cuerpo haciendo que se quejara, lo levanto y luego lo bajo estrellándolo en el suelo- _Se volvió más rápido en un instante_ -Isaac se giró y sujeto los cuernos de Maximilian pero Maximilian comenzó a correr y estrelló a Isaac con fuerza en contra de una pared de roca haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡No Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada viendo a Isaac con los ojos casi en blanco y cayó al suelo acostado- ¡Déjalo o te justo que te destruiré!

Cállate, no hagas amenazas en vano -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- él ya está acabado igual que el resto del equipo -Maximilian se alejó un poco y dejó caer a Isaac en el suelo- solo un Guardián es capaz de derrotarme, él no lo es así que perdieron las esperanzas de todo -levantó su pie y piso la cabeza de Isaac haciendo que se aplastara más en el suelo de roca- vos a marcar su cráneo en el suelo, no quiero volver a escuchar del poder de los Shiba, ¡Yo le he ganado al príncipe de los Shiba! Jaja jaja -gritó riéndose pero Tigresa estaba molesta, se sujetó el vientre un momento y respiro de forma prenda para calmarse-

Tengo que hacer que Isaac reaccione -dijo Tigresa sería- y ya sé que hacer, Isaac levántate por Lu, ¿no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu prometida?

¿Prometida? -dijo Lu sonrojada y luego sonrió sujetando sus mejillas- mamá...pero ¿qué cosas dices? -Isaac estaba tratando de moverse cuando escucho lo que decía Lu, Maximiliano se alejó un poco para ver a Isaac en el suelo-

Vamos Isaac es Lu Ann tu prometida, te llama -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡¿Desde cuándo Lu es la prometida de Isaac?! -Kondo gritó sorprendido y molesto- Hey maestra espere Isaac no es el prometido de Lu, ese sería yo

No desobedezcas las órdenes de tu maestra -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Sí que lo es Lu me pidió permiso para casaré con Isaac y yo le dije que si -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- ¿no funciona así? Hay hay hombres quien los entiende -Isaac se dio la vuelta y trataba de levantarse- ¡Vamos Isaac levántate o no te casarás con Lu! -a todos les estaba saliendo una gota de sudor en la cabeza por lo que veían y escuchaban-

¿De verdad creen que Isaac sea capaz de levantarse por Lu? -dijo Tom confundido mientras se levantaba y se sujetaba la cabeza-

La verdad lo dudo -dijo Sai sorprendido, se levantó y luego se sentó, Isaac se puso de pie liberando una energía azul un poco oscura-

¡Se levantó! -gritaron todos sorprendidos- eso quiere decir que Isaac si ama a Lu Ann -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¡YA DEJEN DE DECIDIR MI DESTINO Y MI FUTURO! -Isaac grito con todas sus fuerza y ese gran eco se escuchó en todo el campo, todos se quedaron callados ante su potente grito- ¡Ya déjese de bromas! ¡¿Yo casándome con ella?! ¡¿Apenas tuve fuerzas y valor para decirle lo que pasaba por mi mente y corazón y ya esperan que me case?!

Cálmate Isaac -dijo Tigresa calmada e Isaac estaba gruñendo si parar mientras sus colmillos crecían- no trates de decir cosas que no quieres

¡Solo pasaron pocas cosas no es para que se lo lleve todo al matrimonio! -Isaac grito enojado y Lu solo bajo las orejas deprimida-

Lo mismo decía antes de ser esposa -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- y ya vimos cómo terminó todo, no importa que tanto trates de ocultarlo tú quieres a mi hija -Tigresa sonrió en forma de burla mientras Isaac gruñía y Lu sonreía- la quieres, ¿cuándo se casaran? ¡Necesito saberlo!

Cállese -dijo Isaac sonrojado-

¡¿Lo ves hija?! ¡Si te ama! ¡Te quiere! -Tigresa gritó riendo y Lu sonrió-

¡¿De verdad?! ¡De verdad me ama! -Lu gritó sonriendo con los ojos grandes y con brillo en ellos- ¡Isaac ya tengo nuestro futuro planeado este noche nos casamos! -Lu se imaginó a si misma vestida de novia junto a Isaac vestido de gala para una boda- y después comenzamos a tener hijos como bestias en celo -Lu se imaginó cargando tres cachorros de tigre y se trataba de besar con Isaac, en cambio Isaac tuvo un horrible escalofrío en todo el cuerpo hasta el pelo y cola se erizaron-

¡Esa no es la prioridad aquí exactamente! -Isaac grito enojado con los ojos en blanco, una vena en la cabeza y la cara morada-

Lo puedo leer entre líneas me quiere -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Qué par de tarados...-dijo Maximilian avergonzado-

Imagínate vivir con ellos -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Lo lamento por ti, mis condolencias -dijo Maximilian apenado-

Pronto me darán un nietecito -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- vamos Isaac pelea y gana que quiero ver a mis nietos y a mi bebé -Isaac solo se golpeó la frente con la plana y respiro de forma profunda-

Bien la pelea ya tardo demasiado -dijo Isaac calmado, sujeto la espada de los héroes que estaba en su espalda, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía amarilla y verde Jade- Elévate hasta los cielos y córtalos -el poder que lo rodeaba se convirtió en una esfera liberando un gran resplandor y cuando pasó Isaac estaba en su Modo Héroe, Isaac guardo la espada de los héroes en su funda pero seguía transformado-

Así que ese es el Modo Héroe del que tanto he escuchado hablar -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres tú solo

-Isaac solo grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Maximilian lanzó un golpe chocando su puño con el de Isaac, se liberó una onda de sonido en el campo formando un agujero, los dos se alejaron de un salto y Maximilian lanzó un golpe vertical, Isaac se hizo a la derecha, Isaac salto lanzando una patada y Maximilian levantó su brazo derecho detiene el ataque, Isaac grupo pero se impulsó y se alejó de un salto, Maximilian avanzó de un pasó y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac le dio un golpe con su palma en el brazo desviando el golpe, se giró y lanzó una patada de talón, Maximilian se agachó y se sujetó del suelo con sus manos lanzando una patada e Isaac se alejó esquivando el ataque, saltó en el suelo usando sus manos y patas para impulsarse y quedo de pie al final y en la pose de combate del tigre-

Qué manera de pelear -dijo Tom sorprendido-

No cabe duda -dijo Eagle sorprendida, se escuchó otro impacto mientras Isaac cubrió sus puños con fuego verde-

¡Meteoros de fuego! -Isaac grito lanzando varios golpes con los puños envueltos en fuego-

¡Estúpido! -Maximilian gritó molesto y lanzó varios golpes como Isaac, los dos estaban chocando su puños en fuertes impactos, cada golpe que lanzaban chocaba con el golpe de su oponente, se creaban ondas de sonido y viento por los impactos, cada golpe que daban hacía temblar la tierra un poco y se detuvieron alejándose un poco, Maximilian lanzó un golpe liberando una llamarada, Isaac grito y golpeó el suelo con el puño liberando un muro de hielo frente a él, el fuego de Maximilian chocó con el muro de hielo convirtiéndolo en vapor, Isaac se ocultó entre el vapor y apareció detrás de Maximilian lanzando una patada, Maximilian solo doblo su brazo izquierdo parando la patada con su codo, se gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de fuego negro, Isaac se agachó esquivando el ataque, se sujetó del suelo con las manos y levanto las piernas dándole una patada a Maximiliano en el mentón, saltó y le dio una patada en la cara a Maximilian alejándolo un poco, Isaac avanzó de nuevo y sacó sus garras y las clavo en el pecho de Maximilian, lo levanto y lo estrelló con fuerza en un muro pero Maximilian liberó una gran cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo haciendo que Isaac se quejara, Maximilian se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho a Isaac lanzándolo al suelo, los dos se cubrieron de un elemento, Maximilian de fuego e Isaac de un viento helado, los dos avanzaron corriendo creando una corriente de aire, solo saltaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, el campo se cubrió de vapor y los dos cayeron de pie respirando agitados-

Vaya los dos parecen iguales -dijo Kondo sorprendido-

Si pero está pelea todavía no termina -dijo Eagle sería- Isaac todavía tiene ventaja de atributo él puede ganar

Hay veces en las que no se gana por atributo -dijo Sai calmado-

Vaya esto...de hacerse el igualado...cansa mucho -dijo Maximilian sonriendo y sudando- esta vez te demostraré que tan poderoso soy

Eso espero -dijo Isaac calmado- quiero ver tu fuerza Maximilian -Maximilian comenzó a gritar y expulsó un poder morado de su cuerpo, sus músculos y estatura aumentaron, los cuernos aumentaron formando unos más largos y doblados, su cuerpo se hizo de casi tres metros, sus músculos eran grandes, solo se giró y su pelo se estaba volviendo un tono más carmesí-

¡¿Qué les parece?! -Maximilian grito sonriendo-

Que...eres gigante...demasiado...grande...-dijo Isaac nervioso- ¿qué planeas hacer?

Me voy a limpiar los oídos con tu cabeza -dijo Maximilian sonriendo-

Moraleja no seas tan bocón -dijo Sai nervioso-

Es un monstruo -dijo Kondo sorprendido-

Este combate ya está pedido -dijo Eagle asustada-

Bueno vamos a tratar -dijo Isaac serio y avanzó-

¡No lo ataques Isaac! ¡Planea algo primero! -Tigresa gritó preocupada pero Isaac solo avanzó, saltó y lanzó una patada lateral pero Maximilian levantó su brazo derecho bloqueándola pero lo empujó haciendo que girará y cayera a cuatro patas, Maximilian lanzó dos golpes liberando fuego carmesí e Isaac se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, los ataques explotaron e Isaac reveló pocas heridas-

Mi prometido...-dijo Lu asustada, Isaac bajo su defensa y fue sujetado por Maximilian justo de su cara, lo levanto y le apretó la cabeza-

Voy a darte jaqueca Isaac -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, levantó a Isaac y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, el suelo se agrietó e Isaac tenía los ojos casi en blanco, Maximilian comenzó a golpearlos en el estómago e Isaac escudo sangre, lo siguió golpeando en todo el cuerpo haciendo que Isaac se quejara y gritara, lo sujetó de un brazo y una pierna colocándolo sobre sus hombros- ¡Ahora el gran final! ¡Golpe tornado! -Maximilian solo dio un gran salto elevándose entre el viento, comenzó a girar e Isaac gritaba, los giros siguieron y Maximilian cayó en picada al suelo causando una onda de energía morada-

Ese Guerrero se ha convertido en una bestia...el poder...de Isaac...-Sai se sorprendió mientras Lu y los demás estaban asustados, la energía paso mostrando a Isaac en el suelo, estaba herido e inconsciente, sus ojos estaban en blanco- Isaac...-Lu cayó de rodillas tapándose la boca viendo asustada a Isaac casi muerto-

¿Cómo me vencerías? -dijo Maximilian riendo-

 _¡El capítulo ya está terminando mientras que Isaac está a punto de morir en una situación peliaguda!_ -Tigresa pensó nerviosa y molesta viendo a Isaac en el suelo

Está acabado je...je...jajaja, Jajaja JAJAJA, JAJAJA -Maximilian se estaba riendo con fuerza-

 _¿Con que clase de realeza terminara mi niña? ¿Cómo princesa?_ -pensó Tigresa viendo a Isaac en el suelo y luego a Maximilian riendo- _¿o duquesa?_

 _ **Avance**_ _.-_ Long estaba sudando y estaba un poco herido frente a Tirek-

 _Hola soy Lu_ -Long gritó y avanzó corriendo- _Esto va mal, tanto como Long e Isaac están teniendo problemas_ -Long fue impactado en un roca mientras Isaac solo grito recibiendo un golpe en el pecho dejándole una cortada en la ropa- _¿cómo acabara esto?_

 _Long debes aceptar quien eres y buscar en tu interior_ -Gina estaba asustada viendo como Long seguía peleando contra Tirek y este le dio un golpe en el mentón y Long le dio un golpe en la cara- _Si te aceptas como yo te acepte tendrás un nuevo poder_ -Long solo se cubrió de fuego creando alas casi reales-

 _Isaac debes dejar de lado tú orgullo o nunca ganarás como se debe_ -Lu estaba asustada viendo como Isaac y Maximilian estaban forcejeando mientras Isaac se cubrió de una aura amarilla oscura- _Acepta el poder de tus amigos Isaac, el próximo capítulo será_ _ **El orgullo del Lobo y la furia del Fénix**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**El orgullo del Lobo y la furia del Fénix**_

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ En un bosque de Japón se estaban escuchando algunas quejas y golpes, se podía ver a Long más joven, parecía tener cerca de 13 años, estaba usando un pantalón negro, solo estaba golpeando el árbol hasta que se quejó y se sujetó la mano derecha-

Itetete -dijo Long quejándose del dolor en sus nudillos, tenía ligeras cortadas y rasgaduras de donde brotaba un poco de sangre- hay me dolió -solo agitó la mano y respiro profundo- aquí voy -se preparó para lanzar un golpe y grito un poco-

¡¿Long qué haces?! -Long se detuvo nervioso al escuchar un fuerte grito y se dio la vuelta para ver a Hinata caminando hacia él, ella estaba usando un vestido rojo de bordes amarillos y estaba empujando una carriola un poco grande, se acercó a Long caminando un poco molesta- ¿qué estás haciendo?

Nada mamá solo estaba entrenando -dijo Long nervioso y se cubrió las manos con su espalda-

Déjame ver -dijo Hinata molesta, tomó del brazo de Long y lo jaló para que mostrar sus manos- otra vez te estuviste cortando y lastimando -Long desvió la mirada un poco incómodo- Long te he dicho que tengas cuidado al entrenar, tendré que curarte rápido antes de que se infecte -en un momento Long estaba sentado en una sábana con Hinata curando sus manos, vio a su derecha y vio a dos cachorros, uno de lobo blanco y una tigresa blanca de ojos rojos, los dos cachorros estaban caminando a cuatro patas y cayeron en sus piernas-

Jejeje tranquilos pequeños -dijo Long riendo un poco mientras sentía como caminaban encima de él- hay hermanitos basta

¿Porque estaban lastimándote? -dijo Hinata sería, Long la vio y bajo las orejas un poco nervioso- Long contéstame

Es que...solo quiero ser más fuerte y más rápido -dijo Long nervioso- solo quiero ser más fuerte para proteger algo como tôsan, él es fuerte y yo lo respeto mucho

Long a tu padre le tomó mucho llegar al nivel que tiene ahora -dijo Hinata calmada, pasó un algodón en las heridas de Long y este se quejó- Long tienes que tener paciencia el poder y la experiencia llegan con el tiempo y práctica, no tienes que lastimarte todo el tiempo para ser más fuerte -Long solo bajo la mirada un poco-

Mamá... ¿Tú quieres mucho a mi papá? -dijo Long un poco preocupado y Hinata lo vio confundida- al panda

A él, bueno Long las relaciones de adulto son muy diferentes -dijo Hinata calmada- Po es solo un amigo mío, pasamos muchas cosas juntas cuando éramos jóvenes, es un buen amigo mío nada más

Es que...siempre veo que los padres de muchos niños están juntos y yo soy el único que tiene padres separados ¿por qué? -dijo Long calmado-

Tu padre y yo decidimos tomar caminos separados Long -dijo Hinata calmada- pero eso no tiene que afectarte a ti, mis problemas ni los de tu padre deben ser tuyos

Es que no sé qué pensar de todo esto mamá -dijo Long calmado- no sé qué debo sentir

Eso lo debes descubrir tú mismo -dijo Hinata calmada, más tarde Long estaba caminando en frente de un río viendo el agua recorrer-

Vaya conque aquí estás -Long se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy caminar y sentarse a su lado- tú mamá está preocupada por ti, dice que has tenido muchas dudas

Bueno tôsan, es que cuando veo a mi papá con las demás niñas y sus otros hijos siento que no encajo, me siento un desconocido viviendo ahí -dijo Long desanimado- creo que él no quiere tener ahí ¿tú que dices?

Mmm yo no puedo decírtelo Long -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo el bosque- tú solo debes empezar a formar tus propias decisiones, debes empezar a pensar por ti mismo y no lo que otros quieren, Long dime ¿te gusta estar en el palacio de Po?

No...me siento como un intruso -dijo Long calmado- siempre soy yo el que va al palacio el nunca viene para verme, cuando está mi mamá ella toma su distancia y se siente el aire un poco incómodo

Bueno la relación de tus padres es muy complicada hasta yo prefiero no meterme -dijo Izanamy calmado- Long ¿qué es lo que quieres de todo? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Que mi familia este junta -dijo Long deprimido-

¿Por qué sientes que tu familia no está unida? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno es que me dicen muchos niños que mis padres deben estar juntos, que así son las familias -dijo Long calmado- que solo soy un chico sin familia

¿No ti nos familia? -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿qué hay de Hanabi, Rena, tú mamá o tu hermano pequeño y hermana pequeña? -Long se sorprendió un poco y lo vio- ¿ellos no cuentan?

Yo no quise decir eso -dijo Long nervioso, Izanamy se levantó y se acercó al río-

Long recuerda que aquí tienes una familia que te ama -dijo Izanamy un poco serio- este es tu hogar Long, debes comprender que a veces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere, yo lo sé -Long bajo las orejas deprimido-

Lo siento -dijo Long deprimido-

No te disculpes, todo niño quiere que sus padres estén juntos y con el -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Está bien -dijo Long calmado- yo tengo mi familia aquí y haya me siento como un desconocido, en la escuela me dicen que soy el más débil de todos y muchos me molestan por ser mitad panda, soy debió por ser mitad de algo

Eso no es cierto Long -dijo Izanamy calmado- todos tenemos poder, todos podemos hacerlo más grande y podemos cambiar las cosas con él, hay quienes nacen con el poder y piensan que no es necesario aumentarlo, pero hay otros como tú o como yo, que tenemos que hacer un gran esfuerzo

¿Puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú? Tôsan -dijo Long sorprendido-

Long tienes que aprender cuando llegue el momento en que seas un hombre -dijo Izanamy calmado- no dejes que las personas te señalen y te digan que no eres útil, no dejes que te vean y te digan que eres o que no eres, este mundo es rudo y salvaje, la vida te golpeara duro una y otra vez, pero tienes que soportarlo y seguir avanzando, sopórtalo, se duró y resiste, así se gana siempre -Long se sorprendió un momento e Izanamy entró al río de pie- y cuando la vida deje de lanzarte golpes entonces veras que alcanzaste una gran fuerza -Izanamy tocó el fondo del agua y expulsó energía dorada haciendo que la corriente se abriera y pasara alrededor de él como si cortara el agua- pero solo alcanzaras esa fuerza cuando tú llegues a madurar, si maduras tu poder también lo hará

Sorprendente -dijo Long incrédulo-

No tienes que ser como yo Long, pero tampoco tienes que ser como tu padre Po -dijo Izanamy serio- tú solo debes saber quién eres, debes saber a dónde perteneces y quienes están contigo siempre -Izanamy salió del agua y se acercó a Long para tallarle la cabeza- algún día descubrirás quién eres y cuando llegue ese momento sabrás lo que en verdad sentías, en ese día me sentiré muy orgulloso de ti -Long solo sonrió igual que Izanamy- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

 _Haré lo que sea que este en mis manos, no fallaré_ -pensó Long serio y siguió avanzando en medio del bosque- _Tôsan, gracias_ -mientras tanto en la montaña Isaac estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos casi en blanco-

Él está acabado ya no le queda nada ahora solo quede que le rompa el cuello -dijo Maximilian sonriendo-

¡No deberías confiarte! -Sai gritó y salto lanzando una patada de talón que le dio en la parte trasera de la cabeza a Maximilian, Sai se alejó de un salto mientras Kondo y Tom ayudaba a sacar a Isaac de su alcance- vamos pelea conmigo -Maximilian solo sonrió y se quedó de pie-

Vamos que patético apenas y he notado algo -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- aunque se lleven a Isaac a otro lado él está condenado no podrá ponerse de pie

¡Eso es lo que tú crees! -Lu gritó molesta- Isaac tiene un espíritu increbantable, un orgullo grande y un gran valor, tus ataques no le hacen daño

Mejor cállate no podrás ni deshacer esa jaula porque está hecho del mismo metal que anula los poderes -dijo Maximilian sonriendo- no podrás salir, tus amenazas son en vano y dudo mucho que -Maximilian se quedó callado al ver un rayo de hielo avanzando hacia él, solo se alejó de un salto y todos vieron a Isaac de rodillas respirando agitado-

Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo, Tigresa y los demás estaban sonriendo viendo a Isaac tratando de ponerse de pie y se quedó en guardia-

Vaya ese golpe fue bastante duro -dijo Isaac molesto, se acomodó los huesos del cuello y luego escupió un poco de saliva-

¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a mi golpe tornado? -dijo Maximilian serio-

Sabes hablas mucho pero ese golpe tiene un punto débil -dijo Isaac serio- y yo aún tengo suficientes energías para detenerte

Y no estás solo -dijo Kondo sonriendo- no dejaré que te quedes con el crédito de salvar a Lu

También ayudaremos Lu es nuestra amiga y nuestra maestra estás también -dijo Tom sonriendo-

No perderemos aunque perdamos los dientes -dijo Eagle sonriendo, Isaac solo sonrió y se quedó en guardia-

Mejor no se metan en esto, este sujeto es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- estaré perdido pero no importa, solo no me estorben aún tengo mi orgullo

Mejor que dejes ese orgullo de lado si es que planeas derrotarlo -dijo Sai sonriendo, los cinco solos avanzaron corriendo hacia Maximilian pero ese solo sonrió esperándolos, en el bosque Tirek estaba sentado en una roca y sonrío un momento levantándose y se dio la vuelta viendo a Long corriendo hacia el-

¡Tiren estoy aquí como querías! -Long gritó molesto viendo a Tirek-

De eso me doy cuenta -dijo Tirek sonriendo- ¿estás listo para que te destruya?

Nada eso -dijo Long serio- ¿En dónde está Gina? -Tirek sonrió y e hizo a un lado mostrando a Gina atada y con un golpe en la cara, de solo ver ese golpe Long se enojó con Tirek- ¡Eres un canalla! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

Eso quiero verlo joven Ping -dijo Tirek sonriendo- pero antes, dile a tú amigo que no intente nada -Long solo gruño un poco y Sparks salió de unos arbustos levantando las manos-

Estoy sorprendido, pudo saber dónde me ocultaba que listo -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Escucha él no está aquí como ayuda, el solo me siguió porque metió sus narices -dijo Long serio- estoy tan furioso que acabaré contigo

Hablas mucho para alguien tan pequeño -dijo Tirek sonriendo y Long comenzó a gruñir y en su cabeza apareció una frente-

¡No soy pequeño! ¡También seré más alto que tú cornudo! -Long gritó molesto con los ojos en blanco- ¡Cuando acabe contigo me llevaré a Gina y los dos juntos te cenaremos! -Gina solo sonrió un poco al verlo- tranquila Gina te sacaré de aquí pronto

Jaja no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir -dijo Tirek riendo un poco- ¡Te voy a dar una honorable muerte! -Tirek solo salto y Long expulsó energía transformándose en su Modo Guardián- ¡Muere! -Tirek y Long concentraron fuego en sus puños y lanzaron un golpe chocándolos en un fuerte impacto, Sparks fue empujado por la energía y se fue acercando un poco al lugar donde estaba Gina, Long fue empujado y fue derrapando en el suelo quedando de pie- vaya nada mal espero que este encuentro sea emocionante

-Long solo avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe y Tirek se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Long lanzó varios golpes de forma lenta pero Tirek siguió soportándolos, lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Long desapareció y apareció detrás de Tirek lanzando una patada con la pierna cubierta de fuego, Tirek levantó el brazo derecho soportando el ataque, Tirek se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal y le dio a Long en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Long giró en el suelo y luego cayó a cuatro patas, todo el suelo y liberó una fila de cinco rocas afiladas, Tirek se alejó saltando esquivando las rocas y la última le dio un golpe destruyéndola, Long sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia el frente liberando algunas rocas pequeñas que avanzaron y golpearon a Tirek en el cuerpo, Tirek solo grito y extendió los brazos al lado derecho creando una llamarada en sus brazos, lanzó un golpe horizontal con ambos liberando una llamarada negra, Long solo salto y abrió sus alas elevándose más en el aire, el fuego le dio al bosque dejando que se quemara, Long extendió las alas y lanzó un golpe liberando bolas de fuego, Tirek extendió los brazos abriendo las manos creando una pared de fuego, los ataques de Long explotaron y Long cayó frente a él lanzando un golpe, Tirek lanzó un golpe y Long se agachó, se impulsó y lanzó un golpe directo a su cuerpo, Tirek sujeto el puño de Long con su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda, Long solo levanto su mano izquierda y sujeto su puño quedando con los brazos cruzados, los dos se soltaron y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes de forma rápida, el suelo estaba temblando un poco, Tirek lanzó un golpe vertical y Long levantó sus brazos cruzándose deteniendo el golpe, Long gritó con fuerza y salto empujando a Tirek, giró lanzando una patada pero Tirek levantó su brazo izquierdo, Long se volvió a girará y le dio una patada en el pecho, lo pateo tres veces más pero Tirek lo sujetó de su pierna y lo atrajo dándole un golpe en el pecho liberando fuego negro, Long se quejó y Tirek lo golpeó dos veces más-

No pierdas Long -dijo Sparks nervioso, Gina estaba sorprendida y nerviosa pero Long estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás y concentro fuego en ella formando un ligero remolino, Long grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una llamarada frente a él golpeando a Tirek en el pecho, Long se soltó y giro en el aire, saltó y giro lanzando un golpe con el codo dándole el golpe a Tirek en la cara, Long le dio un golpe a Tirek en el estómago pero Tirek le sido un golpe en la cara con fuerza, Tirek lo siguió golpeando en la cara y lo sujetó de la cara empujándolo hasta estrellarlo con árbol quemándose, lo empujó hasta las llamas pero Long sujeto su brazo y se balanceó para darle una patada en el mentón con ambos pies haciendo que se quejara y de su nariz saliera sangre Long cayó al suelo y golpeó el suelo liberando algunas ocas que golpearon a Tiren el cuerpo pero Tirek respiro profundo y lanzo varios golpes de forma rápida, Long gritó y también comenzó a lanzar varios golpes, sus puños chocaron con fuerza causando una onda de sonido e impacto, Tirek solo desapareció esquivando un golpe de Long, Long levantó la mirada para ver a Tirek cayendo en picada hacia el colocando la cornamenta primero, Long saltó esquivando el ataque y Tirek impactó con fuerza en el suelo levantando algunas rocas, Tirek tomó una roca y la lanzó con fuerza mientras Long se quedó en guardia y le dio un golpe a la roca destruyéndola en pedazos, Long solo avanzó retrayendo ambos brazos a un lado de su cara y lanzó un golpe vertical, Tirek se cruzó de brazos y los dos chocaron creando una onda de sonido y viento que apago el fuego de momento-

Debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido -dijo Tirek sonriendo- puedes pelear al mismo nivel que yo -Long se enojó un poco- debo decir tu padre te enseño bien en este corto tiempo

Yo ya tengo un padre, en Japón me enseñaron a ser calmado como el bosque, ágil como el viento, resistente como la montaña, apacible como el río y poderoso como el fuego -dijo Long calmado, expulsó energía y se cubrió de un resplandor rojo carmesí ligero en su cuerpo-

¿Qué es esa aura roja que te cubre? -dijo Tirek serio-

Mi maestro me la dio al nacer, está aura aumenta mi poder las veces que yo quiero -dijo Long sonriendo- pero lamentablemente solo puedo aumentarlo cinco veces, ahora está aumentando al doble

El doble, el triple ¿qué importa? -dijo Tirek sonriendo- esto no te funcionará

Triple -dijo Long serio y el poder brillo con más fuerza, solo dio un paso y apareció frente a Tirek, lanzó un golpe pero Tirek se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, el golpe lo estaba empujando un poco hasta que Long gritó y lo termino empujando hasta que lo estrelló con un montón de árboles, Long estaba sonriendo pero Tirek salió de las rocas y árboles sonriendo-

Ahora si llamaste más mi atención -dijo Tirek sonriendo, se frotó la cara escupiendo algo de sangre, Long solo apareció frente a él, se giró levantando su pierna izquierda y lanzó un parada de talón, Tirek levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el ataque, Tirek lanzó un golpe pero Long ya no estaba y apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe con ambos puños justo en la espina, Tirek se quejó pero giro dando, e un golpe a Long en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, avanzó y levanto los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical, Long se giró en el suelo y se impulsó dándole una tecleada a Tirek en el cuerpo, lo empujó corriendo hasta que saltó y cayó tirando a Tirek en el suelo con fuerza, levantó los puños y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con fuerza, los siguió golpeando pero Tirek levantó las manos sujetando los puños de Long, expulsó fuego y le apretó los puños a Long-

¡Encierro del infierno! -Tirek gritó y el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo comenzó a crecer rodeando a Long, Long estaba gritando recibiendo quemaduras en su cuerpo, estaba forcejeando para soltarse pero expulsó más fuego mientras el fuego negro comenzó a rodear a amamos- es inútil -dijo Tirek sonriendo- está técnica hace que mis flamas negras te rodeen solo algo que tenga una mayor temperatura a ellas podrá soportarlo jejeje, este es tu final Long Ping -León estaba quejándose mientras gruñía, expulsó más fuego y sus alas liberaron un tornado de llamas, siguió agitando el fuego hasta que logró soltarse y se alejó de Tirek-

Ya casi te hacía cenizas -dijo Tirek sonriendo mientras Long respiraba agitado viendo sus manos heridas-

Hay no...está herido -dijo Gina asustada, Sparks estaban acercándose más a Gina y comenzó a quitarle las ataduras, Gina se levantó pero Long parecía más molesto y cansado-

Tal vez si peleamos junto podremos vencer a Tirek -dijo Sparks calmado- usando nuestros ataques combinados podremos derrotarlo

No espera, conozco a Long y se sentirá humillado si no lo derrota el solo -dijo Gina preocupada- él siempre tuvo un orgullo algo grande pero cuando siente que requiere ayuda la pide pero ahora él está furioso, está pelea no es por orgullo es porque quiere desquitarse con el

¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tú orgullo es tan grande que no te deja aceptar ayuda de nadie? -dijo Tirek sonriendo-

No es cosa de orgullo, solo quiero ver si en verdad puedo derrotarte yo solo, sino nunca estaré satisfecho con mi propia fuerza -dijo Long serio- sigamos peleando hasta que ninguno de los dos no pueda más -Tirek solo sonrió y avanzó corriendo igual que Long, en la montaña se escuchó un fuerte impacto, Isaac termino estrellado contra una pared mientras Maximilian levantó su mano derecha liberando fuego negro en una gran onda negra, los cuatro restantes gritaron siendo levantados y luego cayeron al suelo con fuerza dejando agujeros con su forma, todos estaban heridos y cansados-

Maldición...-dijo Isaac molesto escupiendo sangre-

Bien ya es hora de acabar con esto -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, se acercó a Isaac y lo sujeto del pelo de la cabeza para levantarlo- sus poderes son un chiste, una broma, no son Guardianes son simples maestros de Kung fu a los que pude vencer fácilmente -Maximilian sonrió y golpeó a Isaac en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, lo golpeo de nuevo en la cara, lo siguió golpeando mientras Isaac se quejaba y Lu se tapó los ojos asustada al ver que Isaac escupió sangre, Maximilian soltó a Isaac y lo tiro al suelo-

 _Isaac no te rindas..._ -pensó Sai preocupado mientras se daba la vuelta en el suelo, Eagle estaba temblando un poco al ver como Isaac seguía tratando de ponerse de pie, Tom y Kondo querían moverse pero Tom cayó al suelo sujetando su brazo derecho y Kondo ya no podía ni moverse-

 _Denme un poco de energía...necesito de su energía_ -pensó Isaac preocupado, trató de levantarse, escupió un poco de sangre y se puso de pie con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo- _Solo requiero un poco de energía, eso es lo único que pido -_ Tigresa estaba preocupada igual que Lu al ver a Isaac, Sai, Eagle, Tom y Kondo extendieron los brazos liberando pequeñas ondas de energía que llegaban a Isaac y lo hacía brillar un poco-

Se acabó el juego, ya es hora de que tú y tus amigos mueran, cuando te mate seguirán la Guardiana y su madre -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, Isaac solo abrió los ojos un momento y sus ojos se volvieron rojos completamente, no tenía iris y no tenía sus pupilas- ¡Muere! -Maximilian lanzo un golpe e Isaac lo sujeto con fuerza en una sola mano, su cuerpo expulsaba un vapor rojizo y una aura amarilla, Isaac levanto los ojos y se cubrió de un poder amarillo con tonos rojos carmesí y sus ojos estaban en blanco brillando en color rojo, el pelo de su cabeza se erizo volviéndose negro con destellos amarillos, todo el poder que lo estaba rodeando liberaba una descarga amarilla y el brillo de ese poder cubría todo-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo el gran brillo que libera Isaac, los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos-

¡HAAAAAA! -Isaac grito y le dobló la mano a Maximilian haciendo que los huesos de la muñeca salieran de su conjunto, Maximilian gritó con fuerza retrocediendo un par de pasos por el dolor- ¡HAAAAA! -Isaac avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe a Maximilian en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que escupiera sangre, le dio un golpe en el mentón levantándolo del suelo levemente, Isaac salto y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra una roca, Maximilian gritó estrellándose con una roca-

Ah...no puedo creerlo -dijo Maximilian sorprendido viendo a Isaac gruñendo y expulsando energía- sus poderes están incrementándose -Isaac grito y avanzó de nuevo, le dio una patada a Maximilian en el pecho lanzándolo a otro lado, Maximilian giró en el aire y lanzó un golpe liberando una onda de energía, Isaac grito y le dio un golpe al ataque, expulsó energía y lo deshizo y avanzó de nuevo, apareció frente a Maximilian dándole un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza, uno de sus cuernos se cortó mientras en su cabeza apareció una herida, Isaac siguió golpeando a Maximilian en todo el cuerpo-

Esto es increíble, no me imaginaba que a Isaac le quedarán esos poderes -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- oh ¿será el poder de su Modo Oscuro? -Isaac le dio una patada a Maximilian en el mentón levantándolo del cielo, Isaac salto y levanto los dos brazos, junto las manos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Maximilian regresándolo al suelo, Maximilian cayó al suelo dejando un pequeño agujero por su impacto, en cambio Isaac volvió a al suelo respirando agitado-

¿Por qué tiene está fuerza tan increíble? ¿Quién es este hombre? -dijo Maximilian adolorido y se levantó, Isaac estaba respirando agitado y el poder que lo estaba envolviendo comenzó a desaparecer e Isaac volvió a su estado de traje blanco- ah vaya me había asustado por nada -Isaac estaba respirando agitado y estaba algo molesto viendo a Maximilian- parece que tus energías tienen un límite de tiempo

Maldición me lucí más de lo normal y ahora perdí el poder extra -dijo Isaac molesto- creo que si perdí el poder momentáneamente pero aún tengo todas las fuerzas en mi interior para ganarte -Isaac expulsó energía de su cuerpo creando una aura amarilla, siguió gritando incrementando el poder pero Maximilian apareció frente a él-

No te dejaré tener todos tus poderes -dijo Maximilian serio, Isaac se confió y Maximilian le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quedara con los ojos casi en blanco, Isaac solo escupió sangre y saliva cayendo al suelo y Lu se asustó un poco- apuesto que cuando tienes todos tus poderes eres casi invencible pero no pienso dejar que los recuperes -le pisó la cabeza a Isaac estrellándole la cara en el suelo- es mejor que te rindas porque de esta no vas a salir vivo

No...me rendiré...se lo prometí a mi maestra -dijo Isaac molesto, expulsó más energía y comenzó a levantarse empujando el pie de Maximilian de su cabeza- no puedo perder...yo no puedo perder...no voy a -Isaac se levantó y empujó a Maximilian- ¡No volveré a perder otra familia! -Isaac grito expulsando energía-

¡Tonterías! -Maximilian solo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el pecho rascándole el traje y le dio una marca de una cortada en el pecho, lo golpeó a golpear en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre, Maximilian siguió golpeando a Isaac hasta que el traje de Isaac se comenzó a romper y solo quedaba su cuerpo lastimado-

¡No puedes perder! ¡Levántate y pelea! -Lu gritó llorando un poco e Isaac la escucho- ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que ganarías tienes que cumplirlo!

Nunca te rindas -dijo Tom calmado-

Eres un dolor de cabeza pero tú tienes la mayor voluntad de todas, no te rindas -dijo Kondo molesto- si lo haces no te lo perdonaré

Isaac que te rindas sin antes pelear es una vergüenza, vamos demuestra tus fuerzas -dijo Sai calmado poniéndose de pie-

No te des por vencido vamos ¿dónde está tu honor como uno de los cinco furiosos? -dijo Eagle calmada, Isaac solo abrió los ojos, solo vio los puños de Maximilian y los sujeto con sus dos manos, forcejeo con él y expulsó energía-

Tienen razón yo lo prometí, se lo prometí a la maestra Tigresa y se lo prometí a Aira -dijo Isaac serio- ¡Yo prometí que los protegería! -Isaac salto y le dio una patada a Maximilian en la cara empujándolo un poco, Maximilian se quejó y vio a Isaac de pie cubierto de energía amarilla brillando con fuerza-

Pero es imposible -dijo Maximilian sorprendido-

No para mí -dijo Isaac molesto- con el poder de mis compañeros estoy listo para derrotarte -en el bosque Tirek estaba sonriendo, solo lanzó un golpe liberando algo de fuego y Long se cruzó de brazos, Tirek avanzó y golpeó a Sparks tirándolo a un lado, sujeto a Gina del cuello y salto a la orilla del campo donde solo había un precipicio-

¡Ya basta de estos juegos haré que sufras Long! -Tirek gritó sonriendo mostrando que estaba por dejar que Gina cayera por el precipicio-

¡Ya me basta! -Long gritó molesto, vio a Tirek cargando a Gina en la cima de la montaña- no puedo perder...no debo...-de trato de levantar pero se tambaleaba un poco-

Long yo sé que tú puedes salvarme confió en ti -dijo Gina sonriendo pero Tirek le sujetó el cuello-

¡Suéltala! -Long gritó molesto-

Los dos me dan asco, ¿de verdad crees que su poder es suficiente? -dijo Tirek sonriendo- el poder de este mísero híbrido de panda y tigresa no podrá conmigo

No soy mitad panda...yo...yo...-Long se quedó congelado pero las palabras de Izanamy sonaron en su cabeza " _Cuando aceptes quien eres en verdad y no te niegues a reconocer lo que eres o de dónde provienes es cuando tu poder podrá madurar, cuando alcances esa madures tu verdadero yo será revelado"_ recordó a Izanamy decirle lo mismo-

Mi maestro tiene razón, padre tiene razón -dijo Long serio- es cierto soy un híbrido de panda y tigre, pero he dejado eso de lado, soy más tigre que panda, he aceptado mi verdadero poder, he nacido y he sido criado en Japón, tengo amigos, hermanos de armas, a mi madre, una novia hermosa, hermanos menores y mayores, mi maestro me enseñó todo lo que yo sé, me crio y me guío como lo haría un padre, mi padre biológico es el Guerrero Dragón pero solo comparto su sangre, no sigo ni sus enseñanzas ni su camino, yo elijo mi propio camino

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Tirek sonriendo pero Long se cubrió de un fuego más brillante y de color amarillo mientras Tirek solo se sorprendió igual que Sparks y Gina-

Yo me guío por las enseñanzas de mis experiencias -dijo Long serio- yo protejo lo que más importa y protejo a quienes quiero proteger -apretó los puños mientras el fuego aumentaba de tamaño-

Ya he perdido una familia antes -dijo Isaac molesto poniéndose de pie, el poder que lo rodeaba aumento de tamaño y se volvía más brillante- perdí a mis amigos, perdí gente que amaba, está vez no pasara lo mismo -expulsó más energía y su traje se rompió dejando su torso desnudo- ¡Yo soy un lobo criado en China! ¡Jamás conocí a mi padre, siempre protegí a mi madre y el dolor me dio más poder! ¡Pero ahora tengo el poder de mis compañeros y es todo lo que necesito aquí mismo!

¡Sin importar nada no puedo permitirme perder! -Long e Isaac gritaron molestos expulsando energía-

Entonces demuéstrame esa seguridad o ella muere -dijo Tirek sonriendo-

¡Aaaaaaaaa! -Long gritó expulsando una gran cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo- ¡Dame la fuerza! - el fuego tomo forma de un Fénix gritando y abriendo las alas, Long pasó a su Modo Guardián y sus alas aumentaron de tamaño- ¡Te haré sentir el poder del Clan Shiba! ¡Nivel Maestro, Bankai! -lanzó un golpe al aire liberando una ráfaga de fuego que tomo forma de Fénix, el fuego lo rodeó en el cuerpo, en su brazo derecho apareció una amargura negra cubriendo sus nudillos hasta el codo, el contorno era dorado y tenía la forma de una cabeza de Dragón, en su brazo izquierdo apareció una armadura similar pero este tenía la forma de la cabeza de un fénix, en su cuerpo apareció una gabardina roja de bordes negros con líneas doradas en los extremos, debajo tenía una camisa negra de manga larga con el dibujo de un fénix abriendo las alas con bordes del cuerpo dorados, en la cintura tenía un cinturón dorado con pequeñas protecciones a los lados en forma triangular de color negro con bordes dorados, usaba un pantalón rojo un poco ajustado al cuerpo-

¡Patada de fuego! -Long gritó y salto, giró en medio del fuego lanzando una patada de forma horizontal y el fuego le cubrió la pierna izquierda, giro de nuevo lanzando una patada de talón y el fuego rodeó su pierna derecha, en sus piernas el fuego paso revelando una protección desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas de color negro con bordes dorados, en su frente apareció una marca negra en forma de flecha, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas negras con dos triángulos largos a los lados en forma de lágrimas, las marcas normales de su cara se habían ido dejando esas marcas nuevas, en su espalda se acumuló fuego formando alas rojas con plumas doradas y largas en su espalda, por ultimo sus ojos eran rojos y con pupila afilada-

¡Con el poder del Sol y La Fénix combinados! ¡Maestro del Fuego! -Long gritó sonriendo y Gina estaba sorprendida igual que Tirek-

Buen truco pero no podrás vencerme -dijo Tirek sonriendo-

Pruébame -dijo Long sonriendo, Tirek solo sonrió y lanzó a Gina al aire-

¡Long ayúdame! -Gina grito asustada mientras caía al vacío, Long solo se agachó y dio un salto, se liberó fuego y Long creó un fénix y atrapó a Gina en sus brazos- Long

Recuerda yo daré mi vida para protegerte -dijo Long sonriendo y Gina sonrío abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello, Long se alejó abriendo sus alas y cayó de pie cerca de Sparks- aquí estarás a salvo -Gina se bajó con cuidado y Tirek lo vio molesto-

Apenas pude ver sus movimientos -dijo Tirek molesto viendo a Long- debo...-se sorprendió un momento al ver a Long frente a él-

¡Vete...! -Long gritó molesto y le dio una patada en la cara con fuerza, siguió empujando y aplicó más fuerza- ¡...al mismo infierno! -Long termino empujando a Tirek con fuerza hasta que fue lanzado contra una roca, Tirek termino levantándose con algunos escombros en su cuerpo y vio a Long frente a él-

¿Cómo pudo...forzarme de esa...manera? -dijo Tirek sorprendido, se sujetó la cara mientras de su boca salía algo de sangre, Long apareció frente a él preparándose para atacarlo-

¡Meteoros...! -Long estaba molesto cubierto en fuego- ¡Del fénix! -Long lanzó varios golpes expulsando fuego mientras Tirek se cruzó de brazos deteniendo cada uno con sus brazos, los golpes fueron cada vez más rápidos mientras el suelo se agrietó y Tirek fue empujado hasta impactar en un árbol, Tirek se levantó molesto viendo a Long- ¿qué te pareció?

Aún te falta mucho para...vencerme -dijo Tirek molesto y escupió sangre- no importa que tan fuerte seas jamás serás como tu padre, el Guerrero Dragón

Ha ya deja de decir estupideces, jamás seré como el, yo seré yo, no tengo porque ser alguien más -dijo Long serio- ese es el secreto del nivel maestro -Long solo avanzó y desapareció, Tirek los busco con la mirada pero solo escucho sonidos zumbantes a los lados, vio a la derecha y vio a Long pero luego apareció frente a él, Long lo estaba rodeando dejando imágenes de él- Mantén la vista en el objetivo pero este no es el caso -Tirek levantó la mirada y Long le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que gritara de dolor, Long cayo a cuatro patas al suelo y salto solo para darle un golpe en el estómago, Tirek solo se quejó pero le dio un golpe a Long en la cabeza, Long se quejó y Tirek le dio un golpe en la cara y siguió golpeándolo con fuerza-

Solo porque tengas una nueva fuerza no te hace más fuerte que yo -dijo Tirek molesto mientras golpeaba a Long- ¡Solo eres un panda! -Long abrió los ojos y sujeto el puño de Tirek con su mano derecha-

Yo soy...un... ¡Tigre! -Long gritó y salgo dándole una patada en el pecho, Long se agachó y avanzó corriendo, lanzo un golpe con su codo pero Tirek se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, lanzó un golpe y Long se cruzó de brazos bloqueándolo con fuerza, Long solo sonrió y levanto su pierna dándole una patada en el mentón, Tirek se quejó y Long salgo para darle un golpe en la cara, le dio un golpe en el estómago pero Tirek le sujetó la cabeza y lo atrajo para darle un cabezazo, lo volvió a golpear con la cabeza pero Long extendió los brazos y creo una esfera de fuego haciendo que Tirek fuera empujado y cubierto de fuego, Tirek cayó al suelo de rodillas quejándose-

No...yo...no...No puedo -dijo Tirek molesto-

¡¿Has tenido suficiente?! -Long gritó sonriendo y Tirek se levantó herido-

Aún no me has derrotado -dijo Tirek molesto-

Como tú quieras -dijo Long sonriendo, chocó sus manos y creo una bola de fuego que comenzó a girar siendo rodeada por el viento- ¡Estilo del tigre, Shuriken de fuego! -sujeto la esfera en su mano derecha y esta se convirtió en una shuriken de fuego de gran tamaño- ¡Toma! -la lanzó, Tirek la sujetó con sus manos quedando en un forcejeo, Tirek siguió forcejeando mientras su cuerpo recibía algunas cortadas ligeras- ¡Explota! -el ataque de Long aumentó de tamaño y término explotando en el lugar cubriendo a Tirek con el fuego, Tirek solo grito pero salió del fuego herido-

¡Esto todavía no termina! -gritó Tirek molesto-

¡Te daré mi último ataque! -Long gritó y las alas de su espalda se abrieron- combinaré las técnicas de mi maestro y mi madre -el fuego se concentró en su mano derecha y se vio rodeado de fuego, se agachó sujetando su muñeca con su mano derecha- ahí te va

¡Iluso! -Tirek extendió los brazos creando una gran llamarada negra frente a él, la llamarada cubrió a Long formando una esfera a su alrededor-

¡No Long! -Gina y Sparks gritaron asustados viendo la flama negra-

Jajaja que iluso, debió saber que no podía ganarme -dijo Tirek sonriendo pero la flamas negras comenzaron a verse rodeadas de formas doradas- ¿qué es esto?

El iluso eres tú -dijo Long sonriendo en medio de las flamas negras, en un momento se creó una gran llamarada dorada y las flamas negra desaparecieron- las llamas queman todo lo que este a su camino siempre y cuando tengan una temperatura menor a la suya

Esto no puede ser...para que eso le pase a mis llamas...tú...tú...deberías tener una temperatura...igual -dijo Tirek asustado-

Una temperatura igual a la del sol -dijo Long sonriendo, Long extendió su brazo y las flamas se concentraron en su puño-

¡Muere Long! -Tirek avanzó gritando y corriendo envuelto en llamas negras, Long gritó y avanzó corriendo envuelto en sus flamas-

 _Debes ser resistente como la montaña, calmado como el bosque, apacible como el río, ágil como el viento y poderoso como el fuego -_ Long solo grito y extendió sus brazos derecho-

¡Golpe del Fénix! -Long gritó con fuerza, los dos chocaron creando una onda de sonido seguido de un remolino de fuego, Gina y Sparks se cubrieron los ojos con los brazos observando como el remolino se deshizo dando paso a un fénix hecho de fuego, tenía el cuerpo rojo y los bordes dorados, en su pico estaba Tirek gritando siendo golpeado con fuerza mientras Long gritaba, el fuego solo perforó el pecho de Tirek dejándole un agujero, las flamas se deshicieron mostrando a Long mientras el cuerpo de Tirek comenzó a arder en flamas, Long solo estaba gruñendo y sonrío cayendo al suelo de pie viendo a Tirek desaparecer en su flamas-

¡Lo logró! ¡Lo ha derrotado! -Sparks gritó sonriendo-

Si...él es mi Héroe -dijo Gina sonriendo, Long estaba sonriendo viendo su puño-

 _Gracias...papá, gracias mamá_ -pensó Long sonriendo respirando agitado, mientras Po había visto todo sonriendo igual que Hanabi-

Felicidades Long -dijo Po sonriendo llegando con Long, Long solo lo vio calmado- estoy orgulloso de ti hijo

Gracias viejo pero puedo sentir la presencia de Isaac no muy lejos de aquí -dijo Long calmado- necesita ayuda y pronto, yo me quedaré con Gina ustedes pueden ir

¡Long! -Gina grito sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a Long haciendo que se riera- sabía que me salvarías

Si nunca lo dudes -dijo Long sonriendo y sujeto con fuerza a Gina, Long reaccionó y vio a la montaña- es verdad Isaac -Hanabi se sorprendió y comenzaron a correr unos al valle, en la montaña Isaac estaba expulsando energía frente Maximilian-

¡Haaaa! -Isaac grito molesto y avanzó de nuevo hacia Maximilian, Maximilian gritó y se cubrió de energía, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto liberando energía, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, Isaac le dio una patada a Maximilian en la cara, Maximilian le dio un golpe en el estómago a Isaac, los dos chocaron sus brazos y codos en un fuerte impacto, Isaac solo salto esquivando un ataque avanzó de nuevo y lanzó varias patadas mientras que Maximilian levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo las patadas de Isaac, Isaac giro y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, Maximilian se quejó sujetándose la cabeza e Isaac avanzó y lo sujeto de su pecho con una de sus manos, lo levanto y comenzó a correr hasta estrellarlo contra una roca, Maximilian solo grito sorprendido e Isaac comenzó a golpearlo, Isaac cubrió sus manos con fuego verde Jade y comenzó a golpear al toro con toda su fuerza, retrajo sus puños y luego doblo su cuerpo extendiendo los brazos al mismo tiempo liberando una onda fuego, la roca se rompió con el cuerpo de Maximilian-

Ese fue un golpe del estilo del leopardo -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Y lo combinó con mis puños de fuego -dijo Tom sonriendo, Maximilian solo se levantó del suelo viendo como Isaac avanzó hacia él, lanzó un golpe pero Isaac solo salto y le dio un rodillazo en el mentón a Maximilian, se sujetó de sus hombros y se impulsó un poco más arriba en el aire, giró y cayó en picada extendiendo su pierna derecha, Isaac termino dándole una patada en el pecho a Maximilian, Maximilian se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre mientras Isaac cayó al suelo-

Esa fue mi patada de Águila -dijo Eagle sonriendo, Isaac junto sus manos liberando algo de agua del suelo, juntos el agua en sus manos y creo dos látigos de agua, solo lanzó los dos y sujeto a Maximilian del cuello y de una pierna, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó contra unas rocas-

Uso mis látigos -dijo Kondo sorprendido, Isaac solo estaba cansado levemente viendo como Maximilian caminaba tranquilamente- ¿Qué? ¿Sigue de pie después de un gran castigo?

¿Eso fue todo Isaac? -dijo Maximilian sonriendo-

Después de una larga pelea sigue como si nada -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿acaso será inmortal?

Casi ni he notado nada -dijo Maximilian sonriendo, camino un poco pero una de sus piernas comenzó a temblar y cayó al suelo sujetándose de sus manos- pero ¿cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? -Isaac solo se estaba riendo un poco y se quedó en guardia- esto no lo voy a permitir, no me importa si tengo que exprimir toda mi energía al máximo... ¡Voy a ganar! -Maximilian gritó molesto y avanzó sujetando a Isaac de su cabeza, lo levanto y lo colocó sobre su cabeza, sujeto su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo, expulsó energía y grito dando un salto elevándose al punto más alto que podía-

¡Oh no! ¡Va usar esa técnica de nuevo! -Sai gritó sorprendido- si llega a caer de nuevo Isaac no sobrevivirá

Este será el fin -dijo Tom asustado, Maximilian e Isaac se estaban elevando en el aire cubrieron por energía morada, Maximilian comenzó a girar con fuerza mientras Isaac se quejaba, Isaac expulsó energía y se pudo soltar del agarre-

¡No! -Maximilian gritó molesto e Isaac levanto su pierna derecha dándole una patada de talón en la cabeza, Maximilian solo se quejó e Isaac se elevó un poco en el cielo, retrajo sus manos al lado derecho de sus costillas concentrando fuego en sus manos-

Es hora de hacerte pedazos -dijo Isaac serio- ¡Aaa! -Isaac grito y comenzó a bajar- si yo no lo hago...-Tigresa y Lu estaban preocupadas viendo como Isaac estaba bajando pero Tigresa estaba respirando un poco agitada- si yo no lo hago...-Sai, Tom, Eagle y Kondo estaban preocupados- si yo no lo hago -Isaac expulsó más poder- nadie lo hará

¡Es el mejor ataque de Isaac! -Eagle gritó sorprendida, Isaac se cubrió de fuego y comenzó a caer en picada hacia Maximilian-

¡Vamos! -gritaron Lu, Tom, Sai y Kondo-

Así se hace alumno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac extendió los brazos liberando el fuego verde en una gran llamarada-

¡Golpe del Tigre de fuego! -Isaac grito con fuerza y Maximilian golpeó el suelo cubierto de fuego verde, el golpe de fuego creo la imagen de un tigre rugiendo en el suelo y se liberó una onda de viento caliente en todo el campo mientras el suelo se agrietaba, Maximilian solo estaba gritando mientras era enviado metros más abajo al suelo, todos vieron un agujero en el campo y luego una llamarada salió del agujero, todos se sorprendieron pero Isaac fue el único que salió de ahí-

¡Lo ha logrado! ¡Lo ha logrado! -gritó Lu sonriendo y llorando un poco, Isaac sonrío y mostró las llaves de la jaula, los demás estaban sonriendo hasta Tigresa pero comenzó a caer al suelo-

¡Aaaaa! -Tigresa y los demás se asustaron un poco-

Mamá, mama, ¿qué tienes? -dijo Lu asustada-

Ya viene -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y respirando agitada-

¿Maximilian está vivo? -dijo Lu asustada y los demás se fueron acercando a la jaula para abrirla-

No, ya viene -dijo Tigresa asustada respirando agitada-

¿Qué viene? ¿Es otro oponente? -dijo Sai nervioso y los demás estaban asustados-

El bebé...el bebé ya viene -dijo Tigresa molesta respirando agitada, los demás asintieron sonriendo y luego se asustaron-

¡¿Que?! -todos gritaron asustados e Isaac se acercó dejando que Tigresa lo tomará de la mano-

Está bien, está bien, todos tranquilos, que panda el pánico, que no panda el pánico -dijo Tom asustado y nervioso-

¿Qué hacemos? Reténgalo -dijo Kondo asustado-

Que alguien lo golpee -dijo Tigresa molesta, Eagle le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kondo haciendo que se calmara- aaaaa había olvidado como duele

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? -dijo Sai asustado- ¿Que alguien me diga que hacemos?

Mantengan la calma -dijo Isaac nervioso- bien jamás asistí un parto y jamás vi uno pero creo que tenemos que llevarla al pueblo, Eagle ve al pueblo, a la clínica que preparen todo para el parto, Sai y Tom corran para buscar al señor Po, Kondo eres lo suficientemente grande para cargar a la maestra, Lu y yo haremos que se calme un poco -los demás fueron asintiendo y se retiraron- ahora con calma tenemos que llevarla -Kondo cargo a Tigresa con cuidado en sus manos-

Hay solo espero que no dar a Luz en mitad del camino y que se caiga de cabeza -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- no quiero que pase de nuevo -Isaac solo vio a Lu levantando una ceja-

¿De nuevo? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿cómo esto ya había pasado? ¿A quién? -Tigresa solo silbo viendo a otro lado y siguieron caminando sin decir nada- ¿quién se te cayó de cabeza? -en todo el camino Tigresa quejándose hasta que llegaron al valle y comenzaron a llegar a la clínica-

Rápido una camilla y labor de parto -dijo un conejo asustado, dejaron pasar a Tigresa en una camilla mientras se quejaba un poco- traigan a la partera experta -los alumnos y Lu se quedaron en pasillo mientras Isaac se quedó de rodillas en el suelo por sus heridas-

Mamá ¿estará bien? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Descuida su madre estará bien -dijo el conejo nervioso, Tigresa solo se quejaba mientras Lu se preocupaba, una hora pasó entre gritos de Tigresa, Lu estaba nerviosa pasó un rato más y vieron a Po y Himiko corriendo en el pasillo-

¿Dónde está mi esposa? -dijo Po nervioso-

Ya estaba en la sala de partos pero no nos han dicho algo -dijo Lu nerviosa, los demás estaban esperando afuera pero Po se acercó a la sala de parto y apenas abrió la puerta escucharon el llanto de un bebé, todos se sorprendieron un poco, Po estaba sorprendido viendo a Tigresa un poco pálida y cansada cargando un bebé, Po sonrió y se acercó a verla-

Ya nació -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- cargándolo casi cuatro meses valió la espera

Te amo mucho -dijo Po sonriendo, le dio un beso a Tigresa y luego vio al bebé, los demás se fueron acercando las primeras eran Lu y Himiko-

Mamá, papá ¿que fue? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos padres sonrieron y asintieron, las dos se fueron acercando y sonrieron viendo que Tigresa estaba cargando a un pequeño panda-

Un panda -dijeron las hermanas sonriendo-

¿Un panda? -dijeron los demás confundidos, el pequeño panda tenía el pelo de las mejillas levantado y en puntas como el pelo de Lu, las marcas en sus ojos no eran redondas tenían la curvatura de una marca de tigre, el pequeño panda solo estornudaba un poco y se movía estirando su cuerpo-

Es un niño -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los machos sonrieron y chocaron todos sus manos y Po estaba sonriendo emocionado- Yu Zhao Ping

No puedo creerlo, finalmente tengo un heredero, el maldito hongo gigante funcionó -dijo Po sonriendo-

Ya hacía falta otro macho en el palacio -dijo Sai sonriendo-

¡Hay que celebrar! -gritó Sparks sonriendo- el maestro Po paga las bebidas

Si yo digo qué hay que celebrar -dijo Po sonriendo- ya tengo ganas de gritar y celebrar, es el mejor día de mi vida -las hembras estaban solo entrecerrando los ojos viene a los machos retirándose y gritando sonriendo-

Espero que no seas como tu padre -dijo Tigresa nerviosa viendo al cachorro de panda en sus brazos, el pequeño panda abrió sus ojos mostrando un par de pupilas color rubí eso fue algo que sorprendió a muchas- bueno puede que seas como yo

 _ **Avance-**_ Lu estaba viéndose en un frente escogiendo un vestido gran otro-

 _Hola soy Lu_ -Lu estaba sonriendo sonrojada tocándose las mejillas- _Estoy muy contenta mi hermanito ya nació y es tan lindo_ -un rayo de sol le estaba dando al palacio mientras Isaac y Himiko parecían un poco extrañados con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

 _Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera ¿verdad?_ -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a Isaac junto a la cuna del bebé- _Entonces quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo Isaac_

Lo _más interesante es que Isaac finalmente me invitó a una cita_ -un zorro estaba sonriendo tomando el mango de un arma mientras Long estaba usando un traje negro y tenía dibujado el bigote falso de nuevo-

 _Está será una cita realmente buena_ -Lu estaba sonrojada mientras Isaac estaba sonrojado viendo al agua, Hanabi estaba sonriendo empañado algunas cosas- _Esperen, Hanabi, Long ¿por qué están empacando?_ -Long estaba abrazando a Gina- _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **La cita de Lu e Isaac, ¿el invierno de amor finalmente llegó?**_ -Lu estaba sonrojada y sonriendo con los labios pintados ligeramente de rojo mientras Isaac estaba dándole una flor- _espero que nada nos interrumpa esta vez_


	50. Chapter 50

_**La cita de Lu e Isaac, ¿el invierno del amor finalmente llegó?**_

En algún lugar de China, había un palacio rodeado de montañas y se podía ver que no llegaba la luz del sol a ese lugar, dentro estaba un baño donde Valk estaba dentro de una tina tomando un baño, su cuerpo estaba mostrándose incluso en el agua, ella estaba sería viendo al frente-

 _Así que no es suficiente...todo su un desperdicio y la peor humillación_ -pensó Valk molesta y apretó los puños molesta, solo recordó cuando Hanabi e Isaac los atacaron combinando sus ataques, Valk solo se enojo un poco y se levantó dejando su cuerpo al descubierto- _No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, tengo que hacer que esa mocosa hija del Guerrero del sol me las pague todas_ -se comenzó a vestir para ir a un gran salón donde se podía ver una alfombra roja en el suelo, en el salón había un brillo blanco-

Bien ya estoy lista, quiero ir a pelear de nuevo con la Guerrera del Sol -dijo Valk molesta-

Cálmate -Valk se sorprendió un poco ante la voz de un macho, cuando giro a la derecha vio a Rasel caminando hacia ella, solo llevo a un trono y se sentó con calma- me has demostrado que has fallado, esa chica ahora es más peligrosa con su transformación y no sólo eso, Tirek y Maximilian están muertos

¿Que? ¿Muertos? -dijo Valk sorprendida mientras Rasel asintió- ¿ahora que se supone que haremos?

Llamaré a mis doce Guerreros más poderosos -dijo Rasel serio- puedo me tomara tres años formarlos, el cráneo de Berseck está aquí pero todavía necesitamos parte de su poder para reavivar parte de su alma

Necesitamos al chico -dijo Valk sería- bien también tengo asuntos que atender con el, déjeme

No -dijo Rasel molesto- está vez enviaré a alguien que si conoce sus puntos débiles, alguien que si sabrá cómo provocarlo lo suficiente -sonrió un poco y vio a la derecha viendo a un zorro sujetando una guadaña de mango negro y hoja plateada- ve al Valle de La Paz y tráeme al lobo, Scarge ve al valle y mate a su familia también

Como usted ordene -dijo el zorro sonriendo mientras Scarge asintió quedando entre las sombras- eres hora de volver a vernos Isaac -en el Valle de La Paz el sol estaba asomándose en el horizonte, un rayo de sol llegó al palacio donde Po estaba caminando en el patio y luego levanto su hijo en sus brazos dejando que el sol le diera en la cara-

Y yo lo bautizó Yu Zhao Ping -dijo Po sonriendo mientras lloraba un poco, los alumnos y Guardianes estaban detrás de Po todos con diferentes expresiones, Isaac y Himiko estaba un poco extrañados entrecerrando los ojos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Long solo estaba bostezando y parecía aburrido, los demás parecían estar un poco extrañados menos Lu la cual parecía estar muy feliz-

¿Alguien más piensa que está suena es algo estupida o solo soy yo? -dijo Sparks extrañado pero los demás levantaron la mano- bien...es estupido

No entiendo por que tenía que despertarnos a las seis de la mañana solo para ver cómo le da el sol a su hijo -dijo Kajo confundida-

Pues es para que vea que ya tengo a mi heredero -dijo Po sonriendo, solo abrazo a Yu en sus brazos y pasó su mejilla con la del bebé haciéndolo reír un poco- oooo es tan lindo como yo ¿o no?

Pueeeeeeeees -dijeron todos haciendo muecas-

Bueno ya entendí -dijo Po calmado- pero Yu será el futuro maestro del palacio de Jade y mi heredero, el gran maestro dragón, le tengo tanta fe -Po no podía dejar de acariciar a su hijo no su mejilla mientras los demás estaban un poco incómodos-

Esto debe ser bueno para tu autoestima -dijo Isaac sonriendo viendo a Himiko la cual se estaba tallando la cabeza negando un poco-

Ni que lo digas -dijo Himiko irritada- bueno al menos es lindo se lo perdono al bebé -Lu solo cargo a Yu en sus brazos y le rasco un poco la panza haciendo que se riera un poco, las hembras se acercaron para ver al bebé mientras estaban enternecidas viéndolo reír, los machos por otra parte estaban un poco alejados viendo el grupo de hembras-

No entiendo -dijo Kondo confundido- ¿que tienen las hembras con los bebes?

Es cierto, yo no lo entiendo, apenas ven uno y ya quieren cargarlo -dijo Sai confundido-

Es algo hormonal de seguro -dijo Isaac serio de brazos cruzados apoyando en la pared-

Eh escuchado que usan a los bebes para atrapar a los hombres -dijo Tom nervioso- un anillo atrapa a una mujer pero el bebé hace que el hombre quede preso, es horrible

Yo crecí con dos bebes y déjenme decirles no es lindo -dijo Long nervioso- tanto llanto, gritó, leche, vomito, grito y pañales sucios, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo -Long comenzó a respirar agitado y su mandíbula comenzó a trabarse- se me...está trabando...la quijada -Isaac le dio una bolsa de papel haciendo que se calmara y respirara en ella-

Cálmate Long -dijo Sparks nervioso y Long levantó el pulgar calmándose- no es que nos estuvieran atacando bebes mutantes, es decir no puede ser fan malo un bebé

¿Ah no? -dijo Long sonriendo- imagínate levantarte a las cuatro de la mañana escuchando sus gritos y llantos de bebes, luego si no quieren lo que quieren gritan con más fuerza, es horrible -todos pensaron un poco en lo que dijo Long y tuvieron un fuerte escalofrío en el cuerpo- es horrible, no me sorprendería que tus padres ya te tuvieran un hermanito o hermanita esperando -Sparks tuvo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo-

Saben creo que tendré que volver a casa dentro de poco -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Es verdad -dijo Hanabi sorprendida y todos la miraron- ¿Long ya empacaste?

No...con todo lo qué pasó ayer se me olvido -dijo Long calmado- ¿tengo que?

Si tienes que -dijo Hanabi calmada- prepárate ya -Long asintió mientras Hanabi se comenzó a retirar junto con el-

Bien también viene siendo hora de hacer maletas para mi -dijo Kajo calmada-

Si yo también haré maletas -dijo Sparks calmado, todos estaban confundidos pero Po solo suspiro-

Esperen ¿por que van a empacar? -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿acaso ya se van?

Si le mande una carta a mis padres contando todo lo qué pasó ayer, apenas hoy en la mañana llego Winds con la respuesta -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- nuestro entrenamiento aquí ya ha terminado, vamos a volver a Japón

¿Por que vas a volver Long? Pensé que te quedarías aquí -dijo Lu nerviosa pero Long suspiro-

La verdad solo vine porque mi madre pensó que sería bueno para mi, también me quede porque Gina necesitaba tratamiento y ella ya se encuentra bien, ya no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí -dijo Long calmado- ahora que tengo mi bankai estoy más que satisfecho -Lu y Himiko solo vieron a Po el cual asintió- bien voy a empacar

Si yo también, mi padre dice que ya vienen siendo hora de que regrese -dijo Sparks calmado- me iré hoy en la tarde -se acercó a Himiko y la abrazo pasando su brazo por sus hombros- a menos que quieres que me quede

Mejor lárgate ya -dijo Himiko un poco molesta- y ten mucho cuidado de que es lo que tocas con esas manos o las perderás -Sparks se alejó de un pasó levantando las manos-

¿Tú si me quieres cerca Hanabi? -dijo Sparks sonriendo nervioso-

Si te me acercas te corto la cola -dijo Hanabi sería- no quiero tu sarna o tus pulgas

No tengo sarna ni pulgas -dijo Sparks nervioso y se rasco la cabeza

¿También te irás Kajo? -dijo Lu calmada y Kajo asintió- que mal al menos si te pudieras quedar un rato más

Lo siento Lu pero mi hogar está con mi madre y mi tío -dijo Kajo sonriendo, Isaac se quedo serio y pensando por un momento, más tarde en el palacio Isaac estaba sentado viendo el suelo cuando Himiko se quedó de pie frente a él-

Ya me enteré de todo -dijo Himiko calmada viendo a Isaac-

¿De que? -dijo Isaac calmado-

De todo lo qué pasó ayer por la noche, la enfermedad de Lu, el ataque al palacio y que tú y Lu son pareja -dijo Himiko sonriendo levemente-

Yo diría que somos una pareja -dijo Isaac calmado- solo digamos que fue un momento que no se puso controlar

Isaac, eres un tonto -dijo Himiko calmada- no debes ser indeciso sobre tus propios sentimientos, tienes que escoger si quieres a Lu o no

No es tan fácil Himiko porque también estás tú -dijo Isaac serio y vio a Himiko dejándola sorprendida- también eres importante para mí y no quiero perderte -Himiko se agachó y se acercó a él-

También eres importante para mí, pero esto es decisión tuya -dijo Himiko calmada- te sugiero que escojas porque te podrías quedar sin nadie al final -Isaac solo vio a un lado y asintió- ya sea que me escojas a mi o a Lu estaré conforme con tu decisión -Isaac sonrío y asintió- pero no puedes tener a las dos

Tranquila no soy tu padre -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Himiko soltó una leve risa al escuchar eso, a la mañana siguiente Isaac, Lu y Himiko estaban en la clínica visitando a Tigresa la cual seguía en cama y Yu estaba en su cuna-

Ya veo así que Sparks y Kajo volvieron a su hogar, bueno tampoco podría quedarse a vivir aquí en el Valle siempre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Así es mamá, te mandan toda felicitación y que gracias por dejarlos quedarse en el palacio, lamentan mucho las molestias que causaron -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Como te sientes mamá? -dijo Lu calmada-

Estaré bien solo que el doctor dice que tardaré un rato más en cama, dar a Luz a un panda no es nada fácil -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las tres vieron a un lado notando como Isaac estaba sentado sobre un mueble moviendo la cuna de Yu con el pie, Isaac por su parte estaba serio viendo a Yu en la cuna, Yu estaba sonriendo viendo a Isaac con sus grandes ojos rojos-

Que horrible -dijo Isaac serio-

Lo mismo dije cuando te vi por primera vez -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac solo sonrió y cerró los ojos- bien entonces también Hanabi y Long ya se van

Si están esperando a que el señor y la señora Shiba lleguen -dijo Lu calmada-

Ya veo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- saben que ayudenme hijas necesito ir al tocador, Isaac cuidado de Yu un momento -Tigresa fue levantándose con ayuda de Lu y Himiko, se retiró del cuarto mientras Isaac estaba meciendo la cuna de Yu, en un rato se quedo viendo la cuna con el bebé dentro, el bebé estaba viéndolo de forma calmada mientras Isaac levanto una ceja nervioso y comenzó a sudar, levantó las orejas y comenzó a ver a los lados pero no había nadie, solo se levanto y se acercó a la cuna-

Waaa -dijo Isaac calmado moviendo los brazos y parecía que Yu se estaba riendo- peak a boo, peak a boo -se escuchaban algunos ruidos de parte de Isaac mientras las risas de Yu se hacían más notorias, Isaac respiro un poco hondo y colocó las manos cerca de su cara- below, below, below, boom -Yu se estaba riendo con más fuerza hasta que la puerta se abrió e Isaac levanto las orejas asustado-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo entrando por la puerta principal con Lu y Himiko, Isaac estaba serio viendo a otro lado de brazos cruzados- lamento la tardanza hijo -se acercó a la cuna y cargo a Yu un rato para volver a la cama- sé que Isaac tiene mala cara pero no es malo -Isaac solo grupo un poco mientras Lu estaba sonriendo-

¿Acaso estabas haciendo reír al bebé? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No se de que me hablas yo solo lo estaba cuidando es todo -dijo Isaac calmado, Tigresa solo sonrió un poco al verlos-

Chicas salgan un momento, tengo que hablar con Isaac -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos felinas salieron del cuarto dejando solos a Tigresa e Isaac- se bien lo qué pasó en el cuarto de mi hija cuando estaba enferma -Isaac se puso un poco tenso y nervioso- descuida no estoy molesta, me pasó lo mismo cuando estuve con el padre de Lu y Himiko

Está bien lo lamento, lo que menos quiero es que li se que solo la utilizo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Dijiste que harías todo lo que yo te pediría ¿verdad? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Isaac asintió- entonces en ese caso quiero que seas honesto con tus sentimientos, está tarde hay un festival para celebrar el invierno, ¿con quien iras?

No me gusta ir a ese tipo de celebraciones -dijo Isaac calmado-

Escucha mi hija espera tener una cita contigo además se lo debes después de que casi le quitas la pureza hace unas noches -dijo Tigresa calmada e Isaac se preocupado cuando lo dijo- ¿ahora que harás?

Creo que ya se que hacer -dijo Isaac sonrojado- y descuida...no pasara nada malo

Eso espero -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, mientras tanto afuera del cuarto Lu y Himiko estaban sonriendo-

No puedo creer que tengamos un pequeño hermano -dijo Himiko sonriendo- jajaja y después de todo lo que pasamos parece que todo está en Paz

Lo se...-dijo Lu calmada- hermana ¿tú sabes de dónde vienen los bebes?

Si...los bebes vienen de un huevo -dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa-

¿De un huevo? ¿Y como se hace ese huevo? -dijo Lu confundida-

Pues se hace con...-dijo Himiko confundidas y se quedó quieta pensándolo- ahora que lo pienso...mamá y papá nunca nos han dicho de donde vienen los bebes

Es cierto, siempre escuchamos sonidos raros pero no se porque siempre nos avergonzamos, y para nuestra edad no sabemos que es hacer el amor o de dónde vienen los bebes, jamás les preguntamos eso -dijo Lu confundida- cada vez que le digo a mama que hablar de ese tema siempre me dice no termines embarazada

Sabes creo que iré a hablar con una amiga en la biblioteca, buscare todo sobre el origen de los bebes -dijo Himiko calmada- tal vez descubramos algo importante -Lu asintió sonriendo y Himiko se retiró corriendo, Lu solo sonrió y se quedó esperando a que la puerta se abriera, Isaac salió del cuarto y vio a Lu-

¿De que hablaron tú y mi mamá? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Cosas personales -dijo Isaac calmado- Lu el festival de Invierno es hoy

Si claro, habrá comida, bailes, algunos puestos con tesoros y demás y lo más importante puede que hoy llegue la primera nevada, dicen que es muy hermoso está noche -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- pensaba ir con mis amigos hoy pero la mayoría ya se está retirando del palacio es una lástima

¿Quieres ir conmigo? -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu se sorprendió un poco- ¿quieres?

Si voy contigo -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada-

Bien pasare a las ocho al palacio por ti, primero tengo que hacer unas cosas así que llegaré hasta esta noche -dijo Isaac calmado- nos vemos

Claro, claro nos vemos -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac se retiró y Lu gritó sonriendo emocionada- ¡Me invitó a una cita! -Isaac solo sonrió saliendo de la clínica-

Siempre tan escandalosa -dijo Isaac sonriendo, más tarde Isaac estaba frente a un río viendo el agua mientras estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados-

Vaya finalmente te encontramos -dijo Long sonriendo junto a Hanabi- ¿para que nos llamaste aquí?

No nada, sólo quería verlos antes de que se vayan -dijo Isaac calmado- me he acostumbrado a ustedes hasta me siento unido a ustedes -Hanabi solo sonrió y se acercó para tallarle la cabeza un poco- ¿qué haces?

Creo que Isaac nos quiere decir que nos quiere -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Isaac se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada- tranquilo nosotros también te llegamos a apreciar un poco

Es cierto eres parte de nuestra familia y con el tiempo nos aceptaste, lo mismo con nosotros -dijo Long sonriendo- creo que ahora entiendo porque mi mamá quería que estuviera aquí

También Aira me dijo que había dejado aquí por una cosa -dijo Isaac calmado- creo que entiendo porque, todos nosotros hemos cambiado mucho

Tú sobre todo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- antes solías ser muy frío, serio, despiadado, ridícula, estupido -Isaac solo estaba apretando los labios y la mirada un poco mientras Long se reía- cabeza hueca, torpe, malo, incompetente, raro

Bueno tu punto ¿cuál es? -dijo Isaac un poco irritado-

Que has llegado a ser un mejor tú, eres más amable, sonríes un poco más y sobre todo eres más expresivo tanto que tienes una cita con Lu está noche -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Me pidió consejos para maquillarse para más tarde, también ahora mismo está escogiendo un vestido toda emocionada -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, en el palacio Hanabi estaba viendo diferentes vestidos de color, tenía en frente uno rojo y luego lo cambio por uno azul zafiro- bueno ella está muy emocionada, hagas lo que hagas no lo arruines, no te fijes en ninguna hembra

No lo haré -dijo Isaac calmado, Long solo sonrió un poco-

Zafiro te manda saludos -dijo Long sonriendo pero Isaac lo sujetó de la camisa y lo amigo un poco-

¡¿Zafiro?! ¡¿Donde está?! ¡¿Que sabes de ella?! ¡¿Que te dijo de mi?! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! -Isaac grito sonriendo sonrojado agitando a Long con fuerza-

Vaya sé ve que no puede disimular ni un poco -dijo Hanabi sonriendo viendo a Long con los ojos en espiral e Isaac respirando agitado y sonrojado- solo saludo jeje -después de un rato los tres estaban sentados en el pasto viendo el agua- ¿Isaac has pensado en ir a Japón con nosotros?

¿Que dices? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si sería bueno que fueras a conocer tus raíces, de donde naciste, quienes son tus antepasados y todo eso -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- además verías lo que nosotros vivimos mucho tiempo

Si es verdad así como nosotros pasamos por dificultades en China tú podrías alcanzar un bankai si vas a Japón -dijo Long sonriendo- para descubrir mi bankai o nivel maestro tuve que ver a dónde pertenecía, recordé que me sentía muy bien teniendo a mi familia conmigo

Yo recordé a mi madre y mi familia, sabía a dónde pertenecía -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- tal vez aprendas de tus raíces y también de tus demás familiares

¿Tengo más familia? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Si la tienes -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero bueno la decisión es tuya, si quieres saber de tu origen solo dinos y te llevaremos con nosotros, has podrías hacerte más fuerte -Isaac sonrío un poco-

Déjenme consultarlo con mi madre porque ella nació haya y no si si volver a ese lugar le sea muy grato -dijo Isaac sonriendo- veremos yo les diré más tarde -los tres solo asintieron más tarde en la casa de Isaac-

¡PORSUPUESTO QUE IREMOS! -se escucho un grito con fuerza en la casa de Luceli mientras Isaac y Yuki estaban sorprendidos viendo a Luceli emocionada- hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de regresar a Japón, Isaac conocerás a tus tíos, tu hogar, tus raíces hasta a tu padre -Luceli le sujetó las mejillas a Isaac haciendo que se quejara un poco- Yuki finalmente conocerás algo bueno -le dio un abrazo a su hijo menor haciendo que se pusiera un poco morado-

Pensé...que estarías...un poco triste mamá -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

No hijo, siempre quise ir a Japón de regreso -dijo Luceli sonriendo- estoy muy emocionada, no se que diría tu padre -se sonrojo y se sujetó las mejillas- hay tengo que ir al salón de belleza me debo poner bonita -Isaac solo apretó los dientes nervioso mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la cabeza-

¿Y qué hay del palacio de Jade y de Lu? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿Que importa? Tú ponte a empacar y dile a los otros dos que nos vamos con ellos -dijo Luceli emocionada mientras Isaac estaba un poco sorprendido, después de un baño Isaac estaba vistiéndose, se colocó una camisa negra de manga larga de bordes blancos, una cinta blanca en la cintura y un pantalón negro-

Bien estoy listo -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Realmente vas a ir a una cita con esa chica que es un dolor de cola? -dijo Yuki sonriendo-

¿De donde aprendes ese lenguaje? -dijo Isaac sonriendo- si puede ser un dolor de cola pero hasta un hombre debe reconocer cuando ha perdido ante el amor

Eeew amor, no es para mi dicen que es una lata y te da sarna -dijo Yuki calmado-

Si puede ser cierto -dijo Isaac calmado- hasta yo me pregunto que estoy haciendo, pero bueno me voy nos vemos más tarde -Isaac se retiró sonriendo, Luceli sonrió viendo a Isaac salir de la casa, entro a su cuarto y dejó una caja en su cama, en el palacio Lu estaba nerviosa caminando de lado a lado, ella estaba usando un vestido de color rojo rubí con detalles de flores con bordes amarillos, usaba una cinta amarilla en la cintura, Himiko estaba usando un vestido similar solo que su vestido era de color azul zafiro con bordes blancos-

Oh por Dios, oh por Dios -dijo Lu nerviosa- estoy un poco impaciente, es decir ¿estoy bien? ¿Es mucho maquillaje? -sus labios eran lo único pintado de un ligero rojo- ¿le gustara?

Ya basta estás histérica -dijo Himiko calmada y Lu se detuvo respirando un poco agitada- relájate solo tendrás una cita con un chico, un chico muy guapo, relájate

¿Como quieres que me relaje si siente que sudo peor sus puerco en verano? -dijo Lu nerviosa y respiraba agitada mientras Himiko solo apretó un poco los labios-

Primero no creo que debas usar ese ejemplo -dijo Himiko nerviosa- relájate ya -Lu estaba respirando tratando de calmarse hasta que la puerta sonó y Lu se sorprendió, Himiko asintió, Lu se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y ver a Isaac en frente de ella-

Hola...-dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa-

Vaya te ves muy bien Lu -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ese color te queda muy bien

Gracias Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- y tú te ves muy guapo con ese traje -Isaac solo asintió- bueno el festival está a punto de iniciar así que vamos -sujeto el brazo derecho de Isaac y lo llevo con ella bajando por las escaleras, Himiko solo sonrió un poco al verlos juntos-

Ah me duele un poco verlos pero igual estoy contenta de ver que están bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo- que persona tan noble soy

Dime Isaac ¿a donde quieres ir primero? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Recuerdan que este es el primer festival de invierno al que asisto -dijo Isaac calmado- tú solo ve adonde quieras yo te seguiré

Bien en ese caso te mostraré algo que siempre me gusta hacer en estos festivales -dijo Lu sonriendo, sujeto a Isaac con más fuerza y lo jaló para que caminara con ella-

Oye ten un poco más de cuidado -dijo Isaac nervioso, Lu lo llevó a un restaurante donde había un escenario armado en el exterior, los dos vieron que estaba decorado y estaban listos para empezar- ¿que es esto?

Es un karaoke -dijo Lu sonriendo- en este lugar suben muchos a cantar diferentes temas y yo aveces subo para cantar algo

Es verdad la última vez que te escuche cantar te elevaste casi parecías un ángel -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu solo se estaba riendo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, se escucharon aplausos y los dos vieron como Hanabi se subió al escenario usando un kimono blanco con bordes rojos con detalles de flores rosadas, el pelo de la cabeza lo tenía peinado y sujetado con un broche amarillo- ¿Hanabi?

¿Que va a hacer? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Buenas noches está canción vara para la nueva parejita del palacio de Jade -dijo Hanabi sonriendo guiñando el ojo derecho mientras Isaac y Lu estaban un poco asustados- gócenlo -la música comenzó a sonar mientras Hanabi sonrió un poco- _**Aún en mis sueños sigues, con la ilusión te busco, pensando fijamente si hay posibilidad**_ -Hanabi estaba moviéndose de lado a lado cantando y todo sus labios con uno de sus dedos mientras sus ojos brillaban con la luz, algunos machos estaban encantados con ella- _**Aunque las noches lloro**_ -Hanabi estaba moviendo su cuerpo tocando una de sus piernas con ligeras palmadas- _**baila el corazón**_ -los aldeanos estaban bailando un poco con su canción mientras Lu comezón la aplaudir e Isaac movía sus pies al ritmo de la canción- _ **y de nuevo yo caigo sin control boogie back**_ -Hanabi cerró un ojo y estiró su brazo derecho sonriendo-

 _ **Te persigo para verte**_ -Lu estaba bailando un poco y le dio un ligero golpe a Isaac con su cadera haciéndolo reír un poco- _**y el latir de mi pecho aceleras tú Boogie Back**_ -Isaac sujeto la mano de Lu y la atrajo en una vuelta para atraparla que sus brazos pegando su pecho con su espalda, Lu se sonrojó un poco al sentir las manos y brazos de Isaac frente a su cuerpo- _**Me enamoré en un instante y mi sueño es tenerte aquí**_ -Lu solo soltó un ronroneo pegando más su cabeza y espalda al cuerpo de Isaac, Isaac solo sonrió sintiendo el aroma de Lu- _**Boogie back, boogie back**_

 _ **El momento ha llegado**_ -Lu e Isaac estaban caminando por el valle mientras Lu sonrió viendo algunas máscaras de diferentes animales y otras con expresiones- _**Ya está sonando el claxon**_ -Lu tomó una máscara con una sonrisa de color amarilla e Isaac tomo una de tristeza con una lágrima en su ojo derecho en color azul- _**y una sonrisa amarga actúa antes de andar**_ -Lu se comenzó a reír viendo a Isaac con la máscara puesta, Isaac solo dejó la máscara a un lado y sonrío un poco, Lu lo guió por otro lado y vio una flor de loto dorada, era un adorno, no sabía si era solo exhibición o un adorno pero lo quería- _**la noche se enloquece**_ -para ganar la flor tenía que hacer un juego de un tiro al blanco, tomó unos shuriken de metal tamaño pequeño- _**y baila el corazón**_ -lanzó los shuriken pero no le dio a los blancos, Isaac tomo seis shuriken y los lanzó dándole en el centro de todos los blancos- _**y de nuevo yo caigo sin control**_ -Isaac termino ganando la flor de loto para Lu y ella sonrió sonrojada y encantada-

 _ **Mi corazón se acelera y de nuevo aún estoy soñando por vi**_ -Lu estaba sonriendo sonrojada viendo el adorno de flor de loto, al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho de cristal amarillo, Lu solo se sujetó del brazo izquierdo de Isaac abrazándolo con fuerza- _**Hoy mi deseo es amarte otra vez dame esa ilusión**_ -Isaac solo sonrió un poco, Lu compró algo de comida e Isaac la cargo en sus brazos para llevarlas a la cima de un edificio, los dos se sentaron en el techo viendo el Valle, Lu solo abrió el paquete de comida, tomó un poco y le ofreció a Isaac, Isaac solo abrió la boca y Lu le dio la comida en la boca- _**Boogie back, Boogie Back.**_

 _ **One, two, three, four**_ -Hanabi siguió cantando sonriendo, en el valle estaban Po y Tigresa caminando empujando una carreola con Yu dentro de ella viendo los colores del lugar- _**solo espera un momento**_ -Himiko estaba caminando por ella valle viendo los puestos y luego vio a Isaac haciéndola suspirar- _**toca el sonido más fuerte**_ -Long estaba caminando junto a Gina tomados de la mano- _**junto a ti ya nada, ya nada, no necesito ya nada -**_ Long le compro un collar en forma de corazón de color rojo hecho de cristal y Gina le dio un beso en la mejilla- _**quiero tenerte hoy, viva está ilusión**_ -Lu se junto más a Isaac descansando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Isaac, Lu lo tomo ligeramente del mentón y lo atrajo para darle un beso en los labios, Isaac solo le regresó el beso mientras Hanabi sonreía por eso- _**Boogie Back**_ -por un momento vio un resplandor blanco y comenzó a tener visiones mientras cantaba-

 _ **Te persigo para verte**_ -pudo ver a Po sujetando su báculo usando su traje de maestro Chi, pudo notar a Lu usando el mismo traje junto a él y vio a Himiko a su derecha usando un traje similar pero el suyo era azul zafiro con bordes plateados y el escudo de la luna en su pecho- _**y el latir de mi pecho aceleras tú**_ -pudo notar a Sparks gritando levantando el brazo derecho creando la cabeza de un tigre hecho de rayos azules mientras Byakun estaba con él expulsando rayos dorados y sonriendo, otra visión apareció y está era Kajo rodeada de plantas con forma de serpientes y una tortuga de roca debajo de sus pies con James y Boa a su lado sonriendo- _**boogie back**_

 _ **Me enamore en un instante**_ -pudo ver a Hinata de brazos cruzados y a Long gritando estirando los brazos disparando un gran llamarada, después se vio a si misma junto a Izanamy juntando sus espaldas pero su pelo comenzó a crecer tanto hasta su cintura mientras se volvía dorado con las puntas rojas carmesí y sus ojos se volvían azules- _**otra vez dame esa ilusión**_ -en medio del humo pudo ver a Isaac pero el pelo de su cabeza era negro y sus ojos eran rojos mientras usaba un traje muy cambiado de color negro- _**Boogie Back**_ -Hanabi abrió los ojos al ver a los aldeanos aplaudiéndole y ella solo saludo sonriendo un poco incómoda, se sujetó la cabeza un poco confundida-

Que buena canción -dijo Lu sonriendo, con la cabeza pegada en el hombro de Isaac-

Quiero mostrarte algo -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó la mano de Lu y la sujeto en un ligero abrazo para saltar del techo y caer en el suelo, caminaron por un corto periodo hasta llegar al bosque, Lu noto como tomo estaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, había algunas mariposas volando cerca de ellos y pudo notar como había un lado enfrente donde había luciérnagas, el lago estaba brillando un poco y eso sorprendió a Lu-

Es muy bello pero ¿no crees que es algo tarde para nadar? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No vinimos nadar -dijo Isaac sonriendo, extendió su mano derecha creando una leve corriente de aire frío, en el lago se crearon pequeños bloques de hielo donde Isaac dio un paso y camino sin problemas- vamos Lu Ann, esto es muy interesante

¿Y si me caigo en el agua fría? -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa, saltó y cayó en el bloque de hielo, estaba resbalándose un poco pero siguió caminando hasta que llevó al bloque de hielo donde estaba Isaac, Isaac la atrapó en sus brazos, con un poco de ayuda la dejo quedarse de pie y ella notó como estaban en medio del lago sin caerse solo estaban siendo rodeados por el bosque-

 _ **You're walking meadows in my mind**_ -Lu cantó un poco viendo la luna brillando sobre los dos- _**Making waves across my time**_ -los dos eran cubiertos por un gran brillo azulado- _**Oh no, oh no**_ -Lu seguía cantando hasta que sacó su adorno de flor de loto y este estaba brillando con la luz de la luna _ **\- I get a strange magic**_ -sonrió un poco viendo el adorno e Isaac tomó sus manos con cuidado- _**Oh, what a strange magic Oh, it's a strange magic**_ -los dos estaban cantando sonriendo mientras solo veían la luz de la luna reflejarse en la flor de loto- _**Got a strange magic Got a strange magic**_ -Isaac sonrió mientras solo levanto la mano derecha creando un ligero torrente de agua-

 _ **You're sailing softly through the sun**_ -Isaac comenzó a cantara pasando el agua frente a él y luego la congelo dejando un poco de hielo flotando- _**In a broken stone age dawn**_ -el hielo comenzó a romperse y luego se formó un corazón de hielo y Lu lo tomo en sus manos sonriendo impresionada- _**You fly so high**_ -los dos estaban cantando mientras Isaac creo una cadena de hielo, tomó el corazón pegándolo a la cadena y la colocó en el cuello de Lu haciéndola temblar un poco pero sonrío- _**I get a strange magic, Oh, what a strange magic**_ -Isaac congeló el lago y los dos caminaron sobre el hielo pero al tocar tierra comenzó a nevar encima de ellos- _**Oh, it's a strange magic**_ -Lu sonrío recogiendo algo de nieve en su lengua mientras Isaac solo sonrió viendo el cielo- _**Got a strange magic**_ -Isaac tomó la mano de Lu y comenzó a caminar guiándola por el bosque notando como la nieve caía cubriendo todo con ella-

 _ **Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again**_ -los dos cantaron sonriendo pero Isaac repitió la última parte- _**I'm never gonna be the same guy**_ -Isaac sonrío levantando las manos deteniendo la nieve a su alrededor creando un domo donde Lu se acercó a ver los copos que estaban estáticos en medio del aire- _**Now I've seen the way it's got to end**_ -solo toco algunos dejando que cayeran, Isaac solo expulsó energía dejando que los copos de nieve brillaran un poco- _**Sweet dream, sweet dream, Oh, what a strange magic**_ -Isaac solo abrazo a Lu dejando que la nieve cayera a su alrededor, siguieron caminando- _**Oh, it's a strange magic**_ -Isaac creo algo de hilo usando la nieve mientras Lu veía las formas que le daba, en medio de la nieve Isaac había creado la figura de Yu haciendo que Lu se sorprendiera- _**Got a strange magic, Got a strange magic**_ -Lu le susurro algo al oído a Isaac e Isaac estiro los brazos creando un figura de un espejo de hielo, Lu e Isaac se acercaron solo para verse reflejados- _**It's magic, it's magic, it's magic**_ -Isaac solo uso sus poderes formando la figura de Lu en hielo, Lu sonrío un poco, los dos estaban sentados en un roca que Lu le había dado forma rectangular-

 _ **Strange magic, Oh, what a strange magic**_ -el corazón de hielo se estaba deshaciendo pero Isaac le volvió a dar su forma helada, Isaac le dio un beso a Lu en los labios mientras Lu pasaba sus manos por su cuello regresándole el beso- _**Oh, it's a strange magic**_ -los dos se separaron sonriendo hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un fuego artificial, los dos levantaron la mirada notando como el cielo se estaba llenando de fuegos artificiales de diferente colores- _**Got a strange magic**_

 _ **It's magic, it's magic, it's magic**_ -los dos siguieron cantando mientras Isaac le tapo la boca a Lu dandole un beso un poco más largo sujetando su cadera con las manos-

Por más orgulloso que hayas sido, por más fuerte que siempre fuiste, al final caíste por mi -dijo Lu sonriendo- siempre tuve la razón -Isaac solo se reía un poco cerrando la boca- sabes ahora que lo pienso un poco, para terminar un cita tan buena cómo está, estaba pensando que quizás si hacemos el amor sea un ocasiones mejor

¿Que? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y levemente sonrojado-

Bueno es solo una idea, aunque soy nueva en ese tema, Himiko me encontró un libro que me da la idea de cómo hacerlo y también me debería decir cuál es el origen de los bebes -dijo Lu sonriendo, de su ropa saco un libro e Isaac solo se quedo confundido-

¿Lu Ann acaso tú nunca has hablado con tus padres sobre los bebes? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Bueno siempre les preguntaba eso pero me decían que venían de huevos y que los hacían las hadas del bosque -dijo Lu sonriendo, por la mirada inocente que le lanzaba a Isaac parecía que no mentía mientras Isaac solo tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza- pero creo que si leo este libro tendré una idea correcta

Creo que mejor dejamos eso para después -dijo Isaac calmado tomando el libro y lo levantó dejándolo en todo lado-

¿Tú sabes de estás cosas? -dijo Lu confundida-

Si digamos que tengo experiencia -dijo Isaac sonriendo- _"Y de sobra"_ -pensó un poco avergonzado solo se acercó a Lu y le dio un beso, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Lu y comenzó a meter su mano dentro del vestido, sujeto uno de sus senos y comenzó a frotarlo un poco haciendo que Lu se sonrojara, se separaron del beso e Isaac comenzó a pasar sus labios besando el cuello de Lu, lo besaba con un poco de cuidado y lentitud haciendo que Lu gimiera un poco, siguió pasando mientras Lu le sujetó la cabeza con algo de fuerza-

Ah...ah...ah Isaac -dijo Lu entre gemidos hasta que Isaac se detuvo y le dio un beso, Isaac pasó sus manos por las piernas de Lu y las froto un poco, siguió pasando sus manos subiéndolas por los muslos y Lu se sonroja más de la cuenta- si...no te detengas...quiero que seas el primer y único macho en mi vida -Isaac solo asintió, los dos estaban por besarse pero Isaac solo se sorprendió un momento, una gran onda de energía morada pasó junto a ellos golpeando dl suelo e Isaac salto del lugar sujetando a Lu en sus brazos- ¿qué pasó?

Alguien nos atacó -dijo Isaac serio- ¿estás bien?

Si eso creo -dijo Lu nerviosa- pero no se quien lo hizo

Vaya has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi -se escucho la voz de un macho que hizo que Isaac se sorprendiera pero a la vez se asustó y comenzó a sudar, estaba muy molesto y veía al frente notando la silueta de alguien- por un momento pensé que te iba acortar a la cabeza pero lograste esquivar mi golpe, bien hecho pero recuerdo que tenias el pelo negro no blanco ¿por que el cambio? -se escucharon pasos mientras veían una guadaña de hoja plateada con brillo morado y un mango morado y negro- ¿fue por tanto odio? ¿Por expulsar tanto poder maligno? No importa cuál sea igual te veo cambiado, me pregunto qué dirían los demás si te vieran así en especial Aira, ¿que diría si te viera siéndole infiel? -en medio del humo apareció un zorro de ojos negros y pupila amarilla- hola Isaac

B...b...¡Blade! -Isaac grito sorprendido y apretando los dientes mientras Blade solo sonrió un poco-

 _ **Avance-**_

Hola soy Hanabi -Isaac estaba molesto y temblando un poco frente a Blade- por un momento pensé que ya me harían tía pero aparece este sujeto de la nada y los interrumpe -Blade e Isaac avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus armas en un fuerte impacto, se crearon cristales en el campo mientras Isaac saltaba esquivándolos- ¿quien es este sujeto?

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Isaac -Blade estaba sonriendo sujetando la guadaña en sus manos mientras Isaac parecía herido y molesto- he aumentado mis poderes y he venido para llevarme los tuyos -Isaac grito cubierto de energía y salto mientras el pelo de su cabeza se volvía negro y sus ojos rojos- piérdete, ríndete y tiembla Isaac -Isaac parecía estar gritando expulsando energía negra y roja de su cuerpo-

Detente Isaac, no caigas en sus provocaciones o terminaras destruyendo todo el valle -Hanabi sujeto unas cadenas mientras Isaac tenía un brillo rojo en los ojos- el próximo capítulo será _**El príncipe de la destrucción Isaac -**_ Isaac estaba a cuatro patas expulsando más energía negra y roja-


	51. Chapter 51

_**El príncipe de la destrucción Isaac**_

En el Valle de La Paz Himiko estaba caminando viendo los diferentes puestos hasta que vio uno con una cabra y una esfera de cristal frente a ella, la cabra usaba una tela morada cubriéndole la cabeza para que no vieran toda su cara, sus cuernos usaban algunas joyas como aretes y también un collar, de solo verla le llamo un poco la atención-

¿Quieres saber tu fortuna y tu futuro mi niña? -dijo la cabra sonriendo- te puedo decir el futuro

¿Decirme el futuro? Lo lamento pero no creo en esas cosas -dijo Himiko calmada- pero me interesa saber más sobre lo qué haces para descubrirlo

Con que tenemos a una chica poco creyente -dijo la cabra sonriendo- bien mira mi bola de cristal -la cabra pasó sus manos por la esfera de cristal y comenzó a hacer que brillara y apareció un humo de color verde en el centro- ah puedo ver que sufres de amor mi niña -Himiko solo sonrió un poco- pero es un amor confuso, el siente algo por ti y tu por el pero él no está totalmente seguro de que siente por ti y otra chica, así que siempre están en duelo sobre sus sentimientos

Por favor las adivinas siempre atinan en esas cosas -dijo Himiko sonriendo- dame una verdadera predicción vieja cabra

A conque quieres una predicción de verdad -dijo la cabra sonriendo- sabes me recuerdas a un pavo real que una vez atendí, a él no le gustó su destino y trato de cambiarlo haciendo algo horrible pero al final mi predicción fue correcta, te lo demostraré -colocó un plato de metal en la mesa y luego le aplicó algo de polvo banco, el polvo se encendió y creo un poco de humo blanco-

¿Que ve? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Yo veo...-la adivina estaba respirando el humo un poco- veo una familia unida, tres chicos, un padre y una madre, pero también veo un hermano que no quiere ser parte de esa familia, y uno que es un bobo chillón como nena -dijo la adivina sonriendo-

Jajaja si ya se a quienes se refiere -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Veo amor, pero un destino trágico en medio -dijo la adivina un poco sorprendida- interesante al final veo que si tendrás amor, no sé si es amor de amante o amor fraternal pero en medio del camino te toparás con varias dificultades, veo un enemigo muy poderoso también pero no está claro del todo

Ah...ese...amor del que habla... ¿es de casualidad un...lobo? -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

Si lo veo, es un lobo pero hay algo extraño en él, así como tiene el poder del valor y la bondad es capaz de una gran maldad y oscuridad, así como tiene el poder para salvar el mundo también tiene el poder para destruirlo -dijo la adivina sorprendida- en medio de tu camino tu destino será derrotarlo cuando su camino se pierda

¿Derrotarlo? ¿Se refiere a que le va a pasar algo muy malo? -dijo Himiko asustada-

El humo se disipa pero veo algo en él, veo solo figuras vacías -dijo la adivina intrigada mientras el humo de su plato se volvió negro formando la cara de un lobo con ojos rojos, en el bosque Isaac estaba temblando apretando los puños viendo a Blade frente a él-

¿Blade? -dijo Lu confundida y se quedó de pie- ¿acaso el no solía ser tu compañero de entrenamiento?

Así es y es el maldito traidor que nos vendió a Rasel -dijo Isaac molesto- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se suponía que te habías perdido en medio de la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo

Rasel me salvó -dijo Blade sonriendo- el me ayudó dándome un nuevo poder -estiró su mano derecha mostrando la guarda y la apunto hacía los dos- ahora puedo cortar las vidas de mis oponentes e Isaac tú vas a ser una de mis víctimas -solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical con su arma se escuchó un golpe mientras el humo era levantado con fuerza, cuando el humo pasó Lu e Isaac estaban sujetando armas hechas de energía, Blade sonrió un viendo que habían bloqueado su ataque, solo se alejó de un salto y cayó de pie riendo, Isaac tenía una espada de energía en su mano derecha mientras Lu tenía un báculo de energía dorada en sus manos-

Vaya ¿quién lo diría? Una chica está peleando junto a Isaac -dijo Blade sonriendo- ¿quién eres niña?

Me llamo Lu Ann Ping -dijo Lu un poco sería, expulsó energía cubriendo su cuerpo de un brillo dorado, creo su traje de energía, había pasado a su forma de Guardiana- y soy la Guerrera Dragón -Blade solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte en diagonal con su arma, Lu solo giró su báculo y lo colocó al frente deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido-

Vaya sí que eres fuerte -dijo Blade sonriendo- ¿por qué lo proteges? Ese sujeto es el culpable de matar a todos nuestros compañeros -Isaac se enojó más por eso y apretó los puños-

No me confundas yo sé la verdad -dijo Lu molesta, empujó a Blade y avanzó corriendo, saltó lanzando un golpe directo con su báculo, Blade se alejó pero Lu se sujetó con fuerza, se levantó y giro dándole una patada a Blade en la cara alejándolo un poco, Lu sujeto su báculo y lo hizo girar un poco, solo avanzó y le dio un golpe directo en el estómago a Blade, Blade se quejó y Lu saltó dándole una patada en la cara lanzándolo a otro lado, Blade se quejó y levantó su guadaña con las dos manos- aléjate de mi novio

Ya verás que lo voy a hacer pedazos -dijo Blade sonriendo, avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su guadaña, Lu colocó su bastón de forma vertical deteniendo el golpe pero Blade expulsó energía morada, jalo la guadaña dejándole un ligero corte en el hombro izquierdo a Lu dejándola sorprendida, Blade se giró y lanzó un golpe con el mango de la guadaña, le dio a Lu en la espalda, Lu se quejó y Blade apareció detrás de ella sujetando la guadaña con las dos manos listo para lanzar un corte vertical, Isaac solo grito y avanzó hacia Blade envuelto en energía amarilla y verde, Blade se alejó de un salto e Isaac golpeó el suelo con su espada, Blade vio a Isaac en su Modo Héroe y sonrío-

Vaya veo que has obtenido más poder de lo que pensé -dijo Blade sonriendo, Lu solo sonrió pero Isaac estabas gruñendo hasta el punto que estaba por sacar sus colmillos- ven Isaac -Isaac avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía pero Blade solo giró su guadaña y golpe la espada con la hoja y libero energía morada, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión y los dos se alejaron de un salto-

Isaac déjame ayudarte los dos podremos ganarle -dijo Lu calmada-

Tienes razón pero -dijo Isaac serio- hay algo en el que hace que me sienta extraño -Lu lo vio un poco confundida pero Isaac movió la cabeza- no es nada vamos los dos avanzaron corriendo mientras Blade también avanzó, Blade giró su guadaña y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía morada, Isaac se colocó enfrente y detuvo el ataque con la espada, Lu avanzó detrás de él y salto lanzando un golpe directo, Blade se alejó saltando y Lu golpeo el suelo con su báculo, Balde sonrió pero Isaac apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe directo con su espada, Blade solo detuvo el ataque con la hoja de la espada, se creó una onda de sonido y energía, Isaac salto lanzando un corte vertical, Blade solo levanto su guadaña deteniendo el ataque, Blade vio su guadaña y lanzó un golpe directo con el mango dándole a Isaac en el estómago, giró la guadaña y le dio un golpe en el mentón, Isaac retrocedió un poco y Blade avanzó lanzando un corte horizontal con la hoja, Isaac solo dio un paso y extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando el mango con la mano, sujeto con fuerza mientras recibía un corte en su brazo, sujeto la espada y lanzó un golpe directo con la espada pero Blade movió la cabeza hacia la derecha recibiendo un corte en el hombro y le sujeto la muñeca a Isaac, los dos estaban forcejeando por un tiempo y expulsaron energía, las energías chocaron con fuerza creando una aura cortada por la mitad, los dos dejaron que el suelo se agrietara mientras se forman un viento helado entre ellos, Lu solo ataba sujetando su báculo viendo a los dos pelear-

Lu sujeto su báculo girando sus manos, avanzó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una llamarada dorada, Blade solo salto, Isaac solo se agitó esquivando el ataque, concentro energía en la hoja igual que Lu, Blade sujeto la parte superior del mango y la separó del resto del mango mostrando una cadena negra, sujeto el mando y la lanzo haciendo que la hoja comenzará a girar, Lu sujeto el báculo y lo giro creando un escudo de energía dorada, Lu expulsó energía y el escudo creció, los dos ataques estaban chocando creando una colisión, Lu solo sujeto el báculo dando un golpe vertical haciendo que la hoja golpeara el suelo dejando un agujero, Lu sujeto el báculo y lo sujeto con fuerza, lo levanto concentrando energía creando una flecha en la punta, la lanzó con fuerza dejando que la flecha avanzará con fuerza, Blade solo estiro su brazo izquierdo impulsándose con viento, Blade sonrió un poco pero igual Lu lo cual lo confundió, se escuchó un sonido y Blade vio como Isaac había aparecido detrás de él, Isaac solo atrapó la flecha con su mano izquierda y la cubrió de energía verde Jade, solo se impulsó hacía abajo directo contra Blade, Blade se sorprendió y se alejó saltando dejando que Isaac golpeara el suelo pero el lugar tembló un poco y del suelo se crearon varios cristales de hielo, Blade saltó esquivando algunos pero uno le dio un corte en su hombro derecho, otro le dio un corte en su pierna derecha y otro apareció frente a él pero Blade le dio un golpe cortándola por la mitad-

Eres demasiado astuto Isaac -dijo Blade enojado mientras Isaac estaba serio viendo a Blade- pero dime ¿qué se siente cargar con una carga como la de matar a tu novia? -Isaac se sorprendió un momento y se enojó-

Isaac no lo escuches -dijo Lu sería- tú no causaste sus muertes, él lo hizo -Isaac estaba gruñendo un poco y apretaba los puños-

Yo no lo hice, él lo hizo -dijo Blade sonriendo, levantó las manos y aplaudió entrelazando los dedos de sus manos- ¡Ilusión devastadora! -Blade gritó con fuerza mientras los dos estaban sorprendidos, dl cuerpo de Blade se cubrió de energía morada mientras el lugar temblaba un poco, en el Valle de La Paz Long y Gina estaban comiendo de forma calmada-

¿Entonces qué opinas? -dijo Long calmado- ¿regresar a Japón?

Claro que quiero -dijo Gina sonriendo- espero volver a casa pronto, me alegra que todo esté bien pero hay cosas que hacen que me pregunte si estaremos a salvo siempre

Si yo también dudo por el futuro si estaremos bien todo el tiempo, pero te prometo que mientras esté vivo te proteger -dijo Long sonriendo levantando el puño y sujetando su músculo-

¿Long has pensado en vida cuando tengas la edad del gran maestro? -dijo Gina calmada-

¿La edad de padre? -dijo Long confundido, lo pensó un poco y vio al cielo- no lo sé, creo que quiero una familia propia, claro con una sola mujer y uno o dos hijos, dejar la guerra y batallas de lado solo para ser parte de familia, es todo

Es un gran deseo -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿no te sentirás mal al dejar China?

No, a veces no me siento bien recibido aquí no sé porque -dijo Long calmado- creo que se debe a la esposa extraña de viejo, pero donde estés tú será mi hogar siempre Gina -los dos se dieron un beso mientras Hanabi estaba sonriendo contenta pero vio al cielo un momento notando un brillo morado-

¿Qué es está perturbación en mi pecho? -dijo Hanabi preocupada tocando su pecho un momento, Himiko se acercó con cuidado viendo a Hanabi- supongo que tú también lo sentiste

Claro es difícil no hacerle caso -dijo Himiko preocupada- siento como si el poder maligno estuviera aumentando

No es lo único -dijo Hanabi calmada- siento que habrá problemas más tarde -las dos estaban tratando de calmarse mientras Isaac y Lu estaban algo preocupado viendo que del suelo salieron cinco cristales de color azul pálido, los cristales estaban rodeando a los dos, Isaac y Lu juntaron sus espaldas viendo los fragmentos de cristal mientras Blade se estaba riendo-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Lo que trates de hacer no funcionará Blade -dijo Isaac serio-

Eso ya lo veremos Isaac -dijo Blade sonriendo, Blade separó su manos mientras volvía a armar su guadaña- escucha esto bien Isaac no te lo vas a querer perder -en un árbol estaba Scarge serio viendo todo mientras Isaac estaba preocupado- escucha las voces de todos los que has asesinado

¿A los que he asesinado? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y confundido, Isaac levanto las orejas y vio a los lados, siguió viendo los cristales pero seguía escuchando susurros-

 _Tú nos hiciste esto, nos vendiste, nos traicionaste, tú nos mataste, solo nos trajiste la muerte_ -Isaac estaba viendo a los lados notando que no había nada solo estaba Lu y los cristales- _Por tu culpa estamos muertos_ -Isaac se sorprendió y vio en los cristales la imagen de un león-

Fang...no yo...tuve -dijo Isaac asustado viendo la imagen del León-

 _Siempre fuiste un cobarde, una vergüenza, nos dejaste morir a todos_ -Isaac se dio la vuelta viendo a un toro negro en el cristal- _Tu nos mataste_

No por favor tienen...que escucharme -dijo Isaac asustado y triste- yo no...no...Yo

 _Lo peor fue conmigo_ -la imagen de una loba d pelo café apareció- _Dijiste que me protegerías como un buen hermano mayor, pero no, me diste la espalda, dejaste que mi sangre cayera derramada en el suelo mientras moría_ -Isaac solo recordó a Tsui Ling en sus manos y cayó de rodillas temblando-

Así es Isaac ¡Tú tienes las manos manchadas con la sangre de Tsui Ling y Aira! -Blade gritó molesto e Isaac vio sangre en sus manos-

¿Isaac que tienes? -dijo Lu asustada- Isaac no es real todo es una ilusión, no le creas -trato de tocarlo pero Blade apareció a su derecha y le sujeto la mano, la jalo un poco y le colocó la hoja de la guadaña cerca de la garganta- ¿qué haces?

Tú no te metas, está es la parte más importante -dijo Blade sonriendo- _amo técnica la ilusión devastadora, es una técnica que explota los miedos del oponente dejando que vea los temores de su corazón hasta el punto de confundirlo y hacerlo enloquecer, en este momento Isaac irá perdiendo su control y su calma por los temores que lo inundan_ -Isaac estaba temblando apretando los puños molesto-

No, no, no -Isaac estaba negando con la cabeza mientras daba golpes al suelo molesto-

 _Bien ya casi_ -pensó Blande sonriendo- lo peor es la pobre Aira -Isaac levanto la mirada viendo una imagen de Aira frente a él-

 _Di mi vida por ti, y a si me traicionas, me has causado más dolor que nadie, mereces sufrir, mereces sufrir por matarme_ -Isaac se sorprendió mientras él estaba viendo frente a él a Aira tirada en el suelo herida, derramando sangre con la boca manchada de sangre-

Es inútil Isaac ella está muerta por tu culpa -dijo Blade sonriendo e Isaac se asustó, dio un leve grito pero se enojó mientras sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos-

 _Usar el temor es una buena arma pero el odio es un arma de dos filos y ahora Blade creo que has hecho lo peor que has creído_ -pensó Scarge serio, Isaac se levantó y abrió los ojos mostrando un gran brillo rojo en sus ojos, el poder que liberó formó una llamarada roja que empujó a Blade y a Lu, el poder se credo en una onda de energía rompiendo los cristales de Blade, Blade y Lu se alejaron de un salto dejando que el poder que expulsaba Isaac creciera-

¡Isaac! ¡¿Que te está pasando Isaac?! -Lu gritó asustada viendo que Isaac estaba sin hacer nada, sólo estaba de pie pero cayó a cuatro patas mientras sus garras crecían un poco, su pelo se volvía negro con tonos y destellos rojos, sus ojos estaban ganando el fondo rojo con la pupila negra, a su alrededor se estaba formando una esfera negra y roja, el poder parecía humo que salía de su cuerpo-

Vaya hasta que finalmente revelas tu verdadera forma -dijo Blade sonriendo- vamos Isaac muéstrame tu verdadera personalidad -Isaac estaba gruñendo mientras sus colmillos salían de su cara-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac grito con fuerza liberando ondas de viento, el lugar tembló un poco mientras el poder aumentaba en su cuerpo, en el Valle de La Paz Po, Hanabi, Long y Himiko se sorprendieron un momento viendo al bosque-

¿Qué pasa Po? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Hay una energía maligna muy fuerte cerca de aquí -dijo Po serio- Tigresa cuida de nuestro hijo y ve con mis padres, creo que esto es muy peligroso

Entendido -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Señor Po -dijo Hanabi sería- ¿usted también lo sintió? -Himiko y Long se estaban acercando un poco preocupados-

Si me temo que podría ser peor de lo que pensé -dijo Po serio- todos mantengan a la gente a salvó que no haya nadie en las calles

Entendido -dijeron los tres serios y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, Po fue el único que se acercó a la salida Del Valle para ver de dónde salía la energía-

¡Isaac! ¡Isaac responde! -Lu gritó asustada viendo a Isaac con el pelo negro y rojo-

Bien es hora de empezar -dijo Blade sonriendo- ¡Ven contra mi Isaac!

¡Grrrrr! -los ojos de Isaac seguían brillando de color rojo- ¡RRROOOOOAAAAAAARG! -Isaac grito con todas sus fuerzas liberando una gran llamarada negra y roja en todo su cuerpo, el poder hizo que Lu se asustara más-

¡AAAAAAA! -Isaac grito y avanzó de un pasó, apareció frente a Blade y lanzó un golpe con su garra de forma directo, Blade se sorprendió y se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, se liberó una onda de energía roja empujando a Blade contra el suelo con fuerza, Isaac grito cayendo de forma directa lanzando un golpe vertical, Blade se sorprendió y se alejó rodando por el suelo, Isaac golpeó con fuerza liberando una onda de energía carmesí, Blade giró en el suelo y quedo de pie, extendió los brazos liberando una onda de energía morada pero Isaac grito liberando una onda de energía carmesí cubriendo su cuerpo del ataque-

¿Aún puede usar sus técnicas en ese estado? -dijo Blade sorprendido, Isaac salto y avanzó hacia él, sacó sus garras y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando cinco ondas de energía carmesí, Blade lanzó un corte con su guadaña dejando que los ataques chocarán causando una explosión, Blade se cruzó de brazos pero Isaac apareció frente a él y le dio un mordida en su brazo derecho, Blade se quejó mientras Isaac lo había sujetado con fuerza, sus colmillos se enterraban en su brazo mientras Blade se asustaba un poco- grrrr ¿qué demonios le pasa a este? Es demasiado poderoso -Isaac clavó sus garras de la mano izquierda en el estómago de Blade haciendo que escupiera sangre, Isaac levanto su garra derecha pero Blade se sorprendió y libero energía morada haciendo una onda, Isaac se alejó y Blade avanzó dándole un corte en el pecho con la hoja e Isaac se quejó dejando que su sangre cayera al suelo-

Con eso tienes -dijo Blade sonriendo pero se dio cuenta que Isaac seguía igual, Isaac solo avanzó y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra un árbol, Isaac lanzó un golpe liberando un brazo de energía carmesí, Blade saltó alejándose del ataque pero Isaac apareció frente a él y le dio otra mordida en el hombro izquierdo- ¡Asa! -Blade se quejó pero sujeto a Isaac de la boca forcejeando para que lo soltara- este miserable nació para almorzarme -Isaac apretó su hocico con más fuerza asustando a Blade- seré derrotado por...este monstruo infernal

¡Isaac ya detente! ¡No tenemos que matarlo! -Lu gritó asustada y avanzó corriendo, Isaac solo soltó a Blade y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que Blade se quejara y fuera lanzando contra un árbol, Isaac concentro energía en su cola y se giró dándole un golpe a Lu en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que se quejara y cayera al suelo, Lu se quejó viendo que en su piel había una quemadura, Isaac camino hacia ella gruñendo un poco y Lu se asustó- ¿qué tienes Isaac? Por favor reacciona -Isaac solo grupo expulsando más energía pero Blade apareció detrás de él dándole un corte en la espalda, Isaac grito pero se giró y sujeto el cuello de Blade, avanzó corriendo mientras Blade se quejaba un poco, Blade lo sujeto de los hombros y se cubrió de energía para dar un salto en el aire, Lu notó que se estaban acercando al Valle y ella se levantó para ir corriendo-

Tengo que detenerlos...si la pelea...llega al Valle -dijo Lu preocupada- todo será un desastre -avanzó corriendo mientras se sujetaba el brazo, en el Valle los jóvenes vieron como Blade e Isaac estaban cayendo en el centro, golpearon el suelo mientras se revelaba una energía negra y roja, Himiko, Hanabi y Long se acercaron un poco para ver, los tres estaban usando sus ropas de entrenamiento, se escuchó un fuerte grito mientras Blade salió impulsado contra un edificio, se escuchó un grito y todo vieron a Isaac poniéndose de pie-

¿Ese es...Isaac? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac volvió a gritar liberando más poder en ondas de color carmesí, el Valle estaba temblando un poco-

Ya no -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- este poder, está concentración y energía maligna

No cabe duda, está llena de odio -dijo Long serio- tenemos que detenerlo aquí mismo, si no podría destruir el Valle entero -los tres se transformaron pero Isaac comenzó a gritar, enfrente de su boca comentó a formar una esfera roja carmesí y los tres se sorprendieron, a la esfera la rodeó un fuego negro haciéndola más grande-

¡Aléjense de el! -Hanabi gritó preocupada mientras Isaac solo liberó la esfera en forma de un rayo concentrado, Long y Himiko saltaron pero Hanabi se quedó en el centro, estiro los brazos sujetando el ataque, estaba forcejeando un poco mientras el poder aumentaba y la empujaba, Hanabi estaba quejándose un poco pero al final fue lanzada envuelta en la energía de Isaac, Hanabi se quejó hasta que terminó impactada en un edificio-

¡Hanabi! -Himiko y Long gritaron preocupados mientras Isaac volvió a gritar expulsando más energía, Blade por su parte solo se quedó en un edificio viendo a Isaac perder el control-

Bien parece que el plan no está saliendo como lo pensado, pero al menos la energía que está expulsando es la que necesitamos -dijo Blade sonriendo-

Como debía suponerlo tú estás detrás de esto -dijo Po serio viendo a Blade, Blade se sorprendió pero se alejó de un salto-

¡Isaac detente! -Himiko gritó y avanzó sujetando a Isaac de un brazo, Isaac grito y movió el brazo golpeándola en el pecho, Himiko lo soltó pero Isaac saco sus garras, lanzó un golpe liberando cinco ondas de energía carmesí, Himiko se asustó pero Long saltó sujetándola del cuerpo, los dos esquivaron el ataque y vieron a Isaac, Isaac se estaba preparando para atacar cuando Long saltó y le sujeto el brazo con el cuerpo-

Isaac detente este no eres tú -dijo Long preocupado pero Isaac estaba forcejeando con él, levantó su garra izquierda listo para darle un golpe con sus garras pero Himiko le sujeto el brazo-

Detente Isaac, somos tus amigos debes controlarte -dijo Himiko preocupada, Isaac estaba gritando liberando más energía mientras Long y Himiko se estaban preocupando, Isaac los empujó, se acercó a Long y le dio un golpe en el estómago liberando una onda de energía carmesí, Long se quejó y fue lanzando contra un eficiente destruyéndolo con el cuerpo, Long se levantó viendo su estómago con una ligera quemadura- ¡Te detendré Isaac! -Himiko extendió los brazos creando una red eléctrica alrededor de Isaac dejando que le dirá una gran descarga en el cuerpo, Isaac se quejó y cayó de rodillas, comenzó a gruñir un poco, en un momento la descarga en su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer y su poder rojo aumento de tamaño, extendió los brazos liberando una onda de energía carmesí y Himiko salió empujada cayendo al suelo-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Isaac estaba gritando liberando una descarga negra de su cuerpo, solo levanto los brazos y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de energía, Long y Himiko se alejaron viendo que la onda avanzó destruyendo unas cuantas casas del lugar, Isaac salto y cayó destruyendo un edificio, solo estaba gritando con fuerza mientras Long y Himiko lo vieron a una distancia segura-

Creo que absorbió tú ataque y lo combinó con su poder -dijo Long sorprendido, Himiko solo vio a Isaac y parecía que decir algo en susurros, Isaac seguía gruñendo pero parecía hablar-

Parece que algo lo afectó -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si -dijo Lu calmada llegando por detrás- parece que ese tipo llamado Blade le lanzó una técnica que le afectó la mentalidad

¿La mentalidad? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Si ella la llamo ilusión devastadora, creo que le hizo ver sus miedos, esos miedos lo dominaron y ahora es irracional -dijo Lu preocupada- hay que detenerlo sin lastimarlo., sus heridas ya son graves

Está vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, parece que está ganado más poder del que puede controlar -dijo Hanabi preocupada, estaba un poco herida pero de pie- Long usemos el bankai si tenemos mayor fuerza que el podremos contenerlo

Esperen, déjenme hablar con el -dijo Lu preocupada- tal vez pueda hacer que se calme

No Lu Ann, ya tratamos de razonar con él, y si es cierto que ha sido atacado por una técnica de control mental entonces eso quiere decir que su mente está perturbada, no escuchara a nadie -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Ahora mismo es como una bestia salvaje, lo mejor es hacer que se quede inconsciente -dijo Long serio- vamos -los dos avanzaron gritando y pasaron a su nivel maestro-

Long, Hanabi traten de retenerlo un momento -dijo Po serio, los dos se detuvieron y lo vieron- solo unos segundos

¿Tienes un plan? -dijo Long serio-

Si pero Isaac recibirá poco daño -dijo Po serio, los dos asintieron y avanzaron, Himiko solo avanzó de un pasó, Isaac grito y liberó una onda de energía roja frente a él, Long y Hanabi gritaron extendiendo los brazos y detuvieron el ataque, la onda de energía estaba aumentando de tamaño, Himiko avanzó corriendo y salto por encima del ataque, cayó en picada lanzando un golpe pero Isaac extendió los brazos y sujeto a Himiko del cuello-

Aaaaa Isaac...este no eres tú...aaa detente -dijo Himiko un poco asustada pero Isaac estaba gritando, Lu solo cayó de rodillas viendo a Isaac gritar y sujetar a Himiko-

Ya basta Isaac -dijo Lu asustada y llorando, Himiko levantó la pierna derecha y le dio una patada a Isaac en la cara, Long y Hanabi avanzaron corriendo y le dieron un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Isaac retrocediera y soltara a Himiko, Lu estaba por ir para ayudar a Isaac pero Po extendió su brazo derecho-

No vayas -dijo Po serio-

Pero padre si no voy Isaac saldrá lastimado -dijo Lu preocupada-

Ahora no reconoce entre amigo o enemigo -dijo Po serio, Isaac solo estaba gritando mientras Lu lo estaba viendo en la mente de Isaac estaban pasando varias imágenes-

 _ **Mente de Isaac**_ _-_ Isaac estaba recordando a Aira, Aira estaba frente a él sonriendo-

Me llamo Aira y soy una nueva estudiante de Kung fu -dijo Aira sonriendo nerviosa mientras se ponía firme juntando las manos a las piernas- mi meta es de una buena Guerrera algún día

 _Aira..._ -la voz de Isaac se escuchó, se escuchaba quebrada y triste-

Adoro las flores así como adoro el verano -dijo Aira sonriendo, ella estaba sentada en forma de meditación frente a varias flores, ella estaba sonriendo sonrojada- sé que algún día haré algo bueno por este mundo Isaac, ¿tú me acompañarías a defenderlo?

Pero fallaste -Isaac se sorprendió viendo que Scarge estaba frente a él igual que Blade-

Tú la dejaste morir, ella murió en tus manos -dijo Blade sonriendo, Isaac estaba de rodillas en el suelo viendo a Aira en sus manos, ella estaba herida y derramaba sangre de algunos lados-

Si no fueras un completo inútil tal vez ella no hubiera muerto, pero tu codicia por poder te llevo a perderla, así como perderás a todos -dijo Scarge sonriendo mientras Isaac abrió los ojos notando que estaba en el Valle de La Paz, todo estaba destruido, había cuerpos regados en el suelo mientras Isaac solo caminaba cargando el cuerpo de Aira en sus brazos-

Ya perdiste a muchos compañeros, a una maestra pero tú mismo causarás esto -dijo Blade sonriendo- tú mataste a todos -Isaac estaba caminando hasta que llegó al palacio de Jade, vio a Tigresa en del suelo, Lu también estaba tirada en todo lado muerto junto con Himiko, los reconoció a todos, Sai, Long, Kondo, Tom, Eagle y Hanabi estaban todos- tú los mataste-

¡Aaaaaaaa! -Isaac grito asustado- _**fuera de su mente**_ _-_

¡AAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac volvió a gritar con fuerza empujando a los tres cubriéndolos de energía negra, Himiko se cruzó de brazos pero avanzó corriendo le dio un abrazo a Isaac-

Ya deja de pelear, tú no eres así Isaac -dijo Himiko triste mientras Isaac saco sus garras y las clavo en los brazos de Himiko haciendo que se quejara- no dejes que el poder Oscuro te domine por favor reacciona -Isaac siguió gritando pero debajo de sus pies apareció un círculo dorado y Himiko se sorprendió un momento-

¡Himiko suéltalo! -Po gritó serio y Himiko se sorprendió viendo el círculo con el ying y el yang en el suelo - ¡Tengo que contenerlo yo mismo! -Long solo avanzó y sujeto a Himiko de los hombros alejándola de Isaac, Hanabi extendió su mano derecha creando un látigo de energía azul, el látigo sujeto a Isaac con fuerza en sus brazos mientras Isaac forcejeaba para soltarse-

¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer papa? -dijo Lu asustada-

Usare una técnica de sellado -dijo Po serio-

¡No! -Blade gritó molesto pero Po gritó liberando un gran resplandor dorado debajo de Isaac, la aura de Isaac comenzó a disminuir mientras gritaba, seguía forcejeando un poco pero Po solo siguió aplicando energía, el cuerpo de Isaac termino brillando mientras su pelo y cuerpo volvían a la normalidad, Isaac cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo perdió el resplandor carmesí, Isaac termino volviendo a la normalidad mientras un humo negro salía de su cabeza-

Conque era eso -dijo Po serio, Po se acercó a Isaac y tomó el humo negro- esto es solo residuo de energía negra, es una técnica de ilusión -apretó el puño y deshizo la energía mientras Isaac terminó cayendo al suelo un poco inconsciente- ya dejó de moverse -todos se acercaron a ver a Isaac preocupados, Lu cargo a Isaac y le dio la vuelta para verlo-

Isaac, responde por favor, dime algo -dijo Lu asustada pero Isaac comenzó a moverse y vio a los cuatro juntos-

Lu...Ann...Himiko...Hanabi...Long -dijo Isaac un poco cansado y débil- ¿qué pasó?

Quédate tranquilo Isaac -dijo Hanabi calmada viendo que las heridas en su cuerpo seguían abiertas-

Maldita sea arruinaron mi plan -dijo Blade molesto- no me importa si tengo que matarlo me lo llevaré -Blade tomó su guadaña y la hizo brillar un poco, solo avanzó corriendo hacia Isaac y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Po sujeto el mango de la guadaña, solo la sujeto con fuerza y destruyo el mango dejando que la hoja cayera al suelo, Blade solo lanzó un golpe pero Po le sujeto el puño y lo doblo-

No hagas nada -dijo Po serio, extendió su mano derecha mientras Blade estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, Blade solo trato de moverse y Po liberó una onda de energía dorada en Blade- ¡El tesoro del cielo! -Blade comenzó a gritar mientras era cubierto por una energía dorada, solo fue lanzando al cielo y cayó de nuevo al suelo dejando un agujero, su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus heridas estaban abiertas y parecía que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo-

¿Qué le hiciste? -dijo Long sorprendido-

Le quite tres de sus cinco sentidos, no puede oler, ver ni sentir -dijo Po serio- ahora solo puede escuchar y hablar, servirá para que nos diga cuál es su plan -Isaac fue levantado con ayuda de Lu pero pudo notar como en el Valle los aldeanos estaban saliendo viendo toda la destrucción, Isaac vio sus manos, estaban levemente manchadas de sangre y Himiko estaba herida-

¿Yo cause este desastre? -dijo Isaac deprimido pero sorprendido-

Isaac no es tu culpa -dijo Lu deprimida- ese sujeto te atacó y comenzaste a perder la razón

Y la sangre...que llevo en mis garras -dijo Isaac sorprendido viendo sus manos- ¿es de...Himiko?

Si trate de detenerte -dijo Himiko calmada- pero tranquilo ya todo pasó

No...no, no puedo dejarlo de lado -dijo Isaac deprimido- perdí el control

Perdiste algo más que eso -dijo Blade riendo un poco e Isaac se acercó- Isaac has perdido algo más, o mejor dicho ya lo debes estar perdiendo

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Isaac serio-

No sólo perderás tu corazón, perderás a tu madre -dijo Blade sonriendo, Isaac se sorprendió un momento pero se fue corriendo sin decir nada, se fue corriendo a cuatro patas mientras Hanabi se acercó y sujeto a Blade del cuello-

¿Qué hicieron? -dijo Hanabi molesta- ¿qué hiciste?

Jeje...Isaac perderá...todo...el plan...es...suelta...el libere el poder de Berseck que está en su interior y ya viste de lo que es capaz -dijo Blade sonriendo y Hanabi se sorprendió-

¡Todos vayan a la casa de la madre de Isaac! ¡Busquen a Luceli pronto! -Hanabi gritó molesta y los tres jóvenes salieron corriendo siguiendo a Isaac, Isaac estaba corriendo a cuatro patas, el cielo sonó con rayos y la lluvia fría comenzó a caer, Isaac estaba corriendo hasta que llegó a la casa de Luceli, se detuvo y quedo de pie viendo a Luceli en el suelo cubierta de sangre abrazando a Yuki el cual también tenía una herida de una cortada en el cuerpo, Isaac solo estaba viendo la sangre en sus patas y Scarge estaba sostenido de un árbol viéndolo-

Al final de cuentas no llegaste a tiempo -dijo Scarge sonriendo- tu madre estaba pensando que llegarías para salvarla a ella y a tu pequeño hermano -la lluvia comenzó a caer mientras Isaac estaba serio apretando sus puños- siendo el hijo de Izanamy esperaba más de tu parte, no cabe duda que eres una vergüenza, ni siquiera tu maestro té enseño cómo defender a los demás -Scarge comenzó a fumar su pipa riendo un poco- lárgate perro guardián aquí ya no tienes nada que proteger solo nada -se escuchó un rayo y Scarge sintió como algo lo había golpeado con fuerza en su cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que terminó siendo alejado hasta golpear con un muro de roca y la atravesó con fuerza, las rocas cayeron y Scarge se levantó riendo- me dolió, ite, ite ¿que fue eso? -un rayo sonó con fuerza y encima de él estaba Isaac sujetando la espada de los héroes, su pelo estaba brillando y lo demás se veía oscurecido pero su ojo derecho en vez de ser café era rojo y el centro se estaba volviendo negro, Scarge se sorprendido y sacó su espada e Isaac lanzó un corte vertical, ambas espadas chocaron liberando un viento en el campo por la onda expansiva, Isaac estaba cubierto de una energía negra mientras Scarge estaba forcejeando con él un poco-

¿Qué le pasa de dónde saca tanta fuerza? -dijo Scarge sorprendido, Isaac grito con fuerza aplicando más esfuerzo, Scarge lanzó un corte horizontal alejándolo de él e Isaac solo quedó de pie frente a él, dio un paso y regreso para atacarlo, lanzó un corte diagonal pero Scarge lo bloqueo con su espada, Isaac siguió lanzando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones y Scarge los bloqueaba todos, los dos estaban peleando a una velocidad muy alta, Isaac giró y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Scarge le dio un golpe a la hoja de la espada desviando el ataque, vamos y le dio un corte a Isaac en el lado izquierdo del estómago, Scarge sonrió pero Isaac le dio un golpe en el mentón, sujeto la espada y la clavo en la pierna izquierda de Scarge, Scarge solo apretó los dientes e Isaac liberó la espada, avanzó y le dio un corte en el pecho no profundo, Scarge se sorprendió pero le sujeto el cuello de la camisa a Isaac, Isaac gruño y bajo su cuerpo rasgando su camisa, un relámpago sonó e Isaac le calvo su espada en el estómago a Scarge, Scarge se quejó y le dio un rodillazo a Isaac en el pecho haciendo que se quejara, Isaac saco la espada pero concentro energía negra en la hoja de la espada y avanzó corriendo y gritando, Lu y Himiko estaban corriendo hacia el campo cuando escucharon un grito de parte de Isaac-

Ese debe ser Isaac -dijo Lu asustada, las dos fueron corriendo hasta que vieron la casa de Luceli-

Señora Luceli -Himiko la busco y se topó no la imagen de que Luceli estaba tirada en el suelo abrazando a su hijo- no es cierto -Lu corrió para verla-

Está...no...no...Puede ser...los dos...están -dijo Lu llorando del miedo, Isaac volvió a gritar y las dos vieron como Isaac había sido lanzado al aire con la espada rota y un corte en el pecho en forma diagonal- ¡Isaac! -Lu grito asustada mientras Himiko estaba molesta, Isaac abrió los ojos y tomó una parte de la hoja de la espada, tomó la punta en su mano y concentro energía negra, avanzó y la clavo en el hombro derecho de Scarge haciendo que sangrara en gran cantidad, Scarge solo gruño le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Isaac se quejara, Scarge avanzó y clavo su espada en el brazo derecho de Isaac haciendo que la hoja lo perforará, Lu grito asusta pero Scarge siguió avanzando empujando a Isaac hasta hacer que los dos impactaron con una pared de roca sólida, se creó una agujero en la pared e Isaac estaba respirando agitado todavía expulsando energía negra de su cuerpo-

Lo has hecho bien lobo -dijo Scarge sonriendo- jamás pensé que Luceli había dado a luz al hijo de un monstruo, tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre ¿quieres que te diga algo más? -de acercó y sonrió- torture a tu madre antes de darle el golpe final -Isaac abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a expulsar energía negra y roja de su cuerpo- ella lloraba pidiendo por ti y tu padre pero ninguno lo escucho me divertí haciéndole cada corte en su cuerpo mientras que tu hermanito suplicaba que parara jajaja -Isaac grito con fuerza liberando más energía negra de su cuerpo, estiro su brazo derecho llevándose una gran cortada en él, sujeto la cara de Scarge y lo impactó en el suelo, levanto su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara haciendo el agujero un poco más grande, Himiko y Lu estaban sorprendidas-

Tiene un gran poder -dijo Himiko sorprendida- y me da miedo...-Isaac levanto a Scarge y le dio un golpe en la cara y luego otro en el pecho haciendo que soltara su espada, Isaac tomó la espada de Scarge y la saco de su brazo, tomó la hoja en su mano y la rompió con su puño, Scarge se levantó sonriendo pero Isaac le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza haciendo que escupiera un diente y algo de sangre, le dio un golpe en el estómago y se vio un reflejo de energía negra saliendo de su espalda, Scarge escupió sangre y se reía-

Si, acéptalo Isaac ¡Acepta el poder negro de tu padre! ¡Acepta tu maldad! -Scarge se reía mientras Isaac lo seguía golpeando, Isaac ya no reaccionaba cómo debía, olor lo golpeaba hasta que no pudiera más, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Isaac le sujeto el brazo con una mano y con la otra le dio un golpe a su codo haciendo que sus huesos se rompiera, Lu se tipo los oídos asustada pero Himiko estaba sorprendida, Scarge sacó sus garras y le dio un corte a Isaac en su pierna derecha, Isaac solo abrió la boca pero trato de atacarlo de nuevo, Scarge se levantó y le dio un golpe en el mentón, estiro su cola y le sujeto el brazo izquierdo, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, lo levanto sujetándolo del cuello y lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo haciendo que Isaac se quejara un poco, Scarge creó una espada de energía roja en su mano y la clavo en el estómago de Isaac-

¡No basta por Favor! -Lu grito asustada pero Isaac escupió más sangre- ¡Déjalo te lo suplico!

Imposible -dijo Scarge sonriendo- no pude matar al padre ahora mataré al hijo -Isaac solo abrió sus ojos y Scarge se quejó escucho como su carne había sido perforada, cuando se fijó Isaac había creado una espada grande energía negra que había perforado el pecho de Scarge- no...puede...ser...-Scarge cayó a un lado e Isaac se levantó respirando agitado- maldito...-Isaac hizo la espada más pequeña en forma de una daga- no importa...te hice perder...el control...jaja no lo vez pero yo sí -en la cara de Isaac había dos marcas triangulares negras en forma curveada en su frente y en sus mejillas había dos triángulos negros que iban a sus ojos- tienes la sangre maldita de Izanamy, el odio y poder qué sientes...son parte de...ti vamos acábame...hazlo...solo un poco más y tendrás el máximo poder conocido...jejeje

¡No lo hagas Isaac! -Himiko le gritó e Isaac solo siguió parado sin hacer nada- si lo haces no serás mejor que él, solo serias igual a él o peor, esto no lo hubiera querido tu madre -Isaac solo se quedó quieto y deshizo su espada de energía- Isaac...-Scarge sonrió y libero una gran cantidad de fuego golpeando a Isaac en el cuerpo, lo sujeto de la cabeza mientras el poder negro de Isaac se convirtió en una esfera en la mano de Scarge, Isaac solo grito y cayó al suelo de espaldas, Scarge solo se levantó y la herida en su pecho se estaba cerrando-

Bueno no heriste un punto vital -dijo Scarge sonriendo- te veré después...y él vendrá en tres años Isaac recuérdalo bien -Scarge comenzó a reírse mientras eran envuelto por el fuego y desapareció, Isaac solo estaba de pie hasta que su sangre comenzó a caer y el cayó al suelo-

¡Isaac! -Lu corrió para verlo- ¡Resiste por favor! ¡Resiste! -Isaac había regreso a la normalidad y vio a su familia, por último vio a Lu llorando por el-

Madre...perdóname...Lu...Ann...Himiko...lo siento...lo siento -Isaac solo cerró sus ojos, mientras Lu trataba de despertarlo-


	52. Chapter 52

_**Lu e Isaac**_

Isaac estaba en su cuarto viendo un retrato de su hermano junto a su madre y el, tenía más imágenes de su madre, una sonriendo, otra usando un vestido en medio de una fiesta, siguió viendo retrato tras retrato, lloro un poco y se quedó sentado en el suelo, Lu y Himiko estaban muy preocupadas por igual que el resto del equipo-

No puedo creer lo qué pasó -dijo Lu deprimida- pobre Isaac debe estar sufriendo mucho

Él no ha salido en algunas horas -dijo Himiko preocupada, usaba vendas en los brazos, la puerta del palacio se abrió revelando a Tigresa cargando a su hijo y Po estaba caminando junto a Hanabi y Long- ¿qué pasó?

Balde no quiere hablar, y Scarge no ha dejado rastros para seguirlo -dijo Po serio-

También...ah...pasamos...al hospital, tengo que ir a hablar con Isaac -dijo Tigresa deprimida, los demás tuvieron las mismas reacciones todos parecían tener algo de dolor-

Espero que tengas oportunidad -dijo Lu calmada- yo no he podido...verlo en horas -Tigresa asintió y se fue a los cuartos, camino por un rato y llegó al cuarto de Isaac-

Isaac, Isaac soy yo Tigresa quiero hablar contigo -dijo Tigresa deprimida, no había sonidos, afinó sus oídos un poco y abrió la puerta para encontrar el cuarto vacío- Isaac...-salió un momento solo para escuchar algunos impactos en el exterior, Tigresa camino hasta que encontró el bosque de árboles de acero donde ella solía entrenar, encontró un viejo tronco con marcas de puños, eran las marcas de sus propios puños, siguió caminando hasta que los golpes se escucharon más fuertes, Isaac estaba golpeando los árboles con fuerza, dejaba sus puños tan marcados y con ellos manchas de sangre-

Te encontré -dijo Tigresa calmada, Isaac siguió golpeando el tronco con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus nudillos se iban a romper igual que el tronco- Isaac tengo que hablar contigo

Lo sé maestra perdí el control -dijo Isaac serio- perdí mi calma, me deje guiar por mis sentimientos, me volví blanco fácil dejando una abertura esa noche, pero no volverá a pasar -siguió golpeando con fuerza-

Fui al hospital -dijo Tigresa calmada, se acercó y sujeto el puño de Isaac deteniendo su golpe, cuando reviso sus manos viendo que estaban muy lastimadas y manchadas en sangre- Isaac no puedes seguir haciéndote esto

Pero esto lo hacía usted -dijo Isaac serio- yo no debería sentir nada, no quiero sentir el miedo, el odio ni tristeza de nuevo, quiero ser fuerte en forma física como sentimental, no puedo cargar con todo eso...de nuevo -Tigresa le dio un abrazo e Isaac se lo regresó- ¿cómo lidió con tanto dolor?

Tuve que ser fuerte y radical, pero Po me enseñó que no siempre tienes que ser frío o solitario, el me mostró la mejor manera de ser tú mismo -dijo Tigresa deprimida, se separó y le tallo un poco la mejilla- Isaac...me dieron las noticias -Tigresa le dijo algo e Isaac solo se quedó callado y comenzó a llorar un poco dejando que Tigresa lo consolará, un días después-

-Lu estaba en el durazno de la sabiduría Celestial soltando algunas lágrimas, el durazno estaba soltando algunos pétalos, Tigresa apareció detrás de ella, le dijo algo y ella asintió, la ropa de ambas era negra, una camisa negra con bordes blancos con uña pantalón negro y una cinta blanca en el caso de Lu, en el caso de Tigresa ella tenía un vestido negro con bordes blancos y empujaba la carriola del bebé-

 _ **Todo afuera, Todo afuera**_ -Lu comenzó a cantar un poco- _**No hay necesidad de fuerza pretender**_ -vio al árbol notando como estaba floreciendo- _**Alguien dibujo en una pared**_ -ella vio como en una rama había una flor del cerezo pero está flor era rosa y más grande que las demás- _**La imagen de una flor que apunto esta de caer**_ -corto la flor y la vio en sus manos, soltó unas ligeras lágrimas-

 _ **Nadie ahora te comprenderá**_ -Isaac estaba caminando junto a una carreta y sus compañeros, todos vestían de negro igual que Po - _**la manera en que tu estas**_ -Himiko solo vio a Isaac como caminaba el solo por el delante- _**Esta es la forma que se pierde y se gana en un camino que muy largo lo es**_ -Lu estaba caminando con la flor en las manos, alcanzó a sus amigos y fueron directo al cementerio-

 _ **Pueden haber días que tal vez de la nada en soledad, te harán llorar**_ -Isaac y los demás estaban frente a las tumbas de Luceli y de su hermano menor, Isaac apretaba los puños molesto pero no aguantaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, Lu se acercó a la tumba de Luceli y la dejo en el suelo- _**El dolor o lágrimas por estrellas cambiaran**_ -los demás estaban callados viendo solo Isaac lloraba, Lu se acercó y le dio un abrazo- _**Una luz en un mañana nuestro brillara**_

 _ **Aunque inseguro puede ser**_ -cada uno de los compañeros de Isaac se fueron retirando dejando a Himiko, Lu y Hanabi con el- _**Haremos juntos esto ahora Brillante será**_ -Lu solo tomo la mano de Isaac, lo atrajo un momento y lo alejó de las tumbas, lo llevo con ella para que regresara al palacio- _**el polvo de estrellas que vamos a hallar**_ -Himiko se acercó a Isaac y le dio un brazo a lo cual Isaac respondió, Hanabi solo veía con tristeza a Isaac, los cuatro se retiraban pero Lu se dio la vuelta y detuvo a Isaac para que volteara-

 _ **Todo afuera, Todo afuera**_ -Isaac estaba sorprendido a un lado de la tumba de su madre estaba Izanamy y Hinata dejando un ramo de flores- _**Mil preguntas ya no están sin resolver Increíble, que surgieran**_ -Izanamy parecía calmado pero solo dejó las flores y se acercó a Isaac, mientras Hinata guardó distancia- _**Porque ellas me guiaron hasta aquí, ante ti**_ -los dos estaban callados pero Isaac parecía molesto apretando los dientes y puños con furia, solo avanzó molesto-

 _ **Un anhelo intenso por tener**_ -Izanamy se quedó quieto e Isaac le dio un golpe en el estómago- _**De la verdad que quiero ya saber**_ -Izanamy se quejó un poco pero Isaac no dejaba de llorar- _**Todo este tiempo he mantenido una daga con un filo en mi**_ -Isaac siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Izanamy solo los detuvo con sus manos, Isaac lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo y la detuvo, en todo momento Isaac lloraba-

 _ **Estoy sufriendo el duelo de mentir**_ **-** Isaac grito molesto, Lu solo estaba preocupada mientras Himiko desvió la mirada- _**Tratando de aparentar que fuerte soy**_ -Isaac cayó al suelo llorando y golpeó el suelo dejando un pequeño agujero con su puño- _**En realidad con miedo estoy**_ -Izanamy se acercó a Isaac, Isaac solo sintió a Izanamy abrazándolo **-** _ **Pero en marcha siempre voy**_

 _ **El viento va ligero y sonriendo ahí estas**_ -Isaac estaba sorprendido sintiendo como Izanamy lo abrazaba- _**Nuestras manos lo van a alcanzar**_ -Isaac tembló un poco pero se dejó abrazar- _**Haremos juntos esto ahora Brillante será, el polvo de estrellas que vamos a hallar**_

Perdóname...Isaac -dijo Izanamy calmado- perdóname por no estar ahí hijo -Isaac solo cerró los ojos, más tarde todos estaban en el palacio de jade mientras Izanamy e Isaac estaban en la zona de las escaleras, Hinata estaba viendo a Long y a Hanabi-

¿Cómo están niños? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Solo un poco heridos eso es todo mamá -dijo Long calmado- bueno estamos listos para irnos pero no queremos dejar solo a Isaac por un tiempo

Lo entiendo -dijo Hinata calmada- pobre jamás pensé que le pasaría esto, uno los ve nacer y no espera que sufran tanto

Si quieres tú y papá se pueden quedar en el Valle hasta que Isaac se sienta mejor -dijo Hanabi calmada, Hinata asintió-

Si eso suena bien, sus hermanos los extrañan -dijo Hinata calmada, todos estaban guardando silencio mientras Hinata se sentó en los escalones y Tigresa se acercó- ¿tregua?

Tregua -dijo Tigresa calmada- las dos ya somos mujeres adultas y casadas

Si pero por alguna razón yo mantengo mi juventud -dijo Hinata sonriendo- los genes que tengo son muy buenos, no ganó peso al dormir lo pierdo que interesante cuerpo -Hinata se estaba riendo un poco pero Tigresa estaba molesta y suspiro un poco- felicidades por tu bebé, sinceramente me sorprende que sea panda

Gracias -dijo Tigresa calmada viendo a Yu en sus brazos durmiendo un poco- Bueno es trágico todo lo que acaba de pasar, el pobre de Isaac está tratando de ser fuerte pero por dentro está roto

¿Has hablado con él? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Mi hija es su novia estoy segura que él se abrirá con ella -dijo Tigresa calmada, Hinata solo ido al frente, en el otro extremo de la puerta Izanamy e Isaac estaban sentados viendo el Valle-

Lamento todo lo que ha pasado Isaac -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No lo siente en verdad -dijo Isaac calmado viendo el Valle- el maestro Po me contó todo lo que hiciste a cambio de poder, me has mostrado que el dolor puede ser contrarrestado con poder, tu desechaste ese dolor y lo convertiste en poder, yo quiero hacer lo mismo

Eso no siempre es la solución Isaac -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo tenía una razón para hacerlo y una muy importante, tú madre y yo nunca estábamos de acuerdo en algo, solo en una cosa, los dos tú queríamos a salvó

Eso lo entiendo -dijo Isaac calmado- Hanabi y Long me dijeron que tú puedes dominar este poder maldito, que herede -Izanamy asintió e Isaac suspiro- ¿cuál es su origen?

Será mejor que no te lo diga, según Tigresa puedes hacer una estupidez -dijo Izanamy calmado- Isaac no te voy a convencer de ir conmigo a donde voy, no te diré si seguir con tu venganza es malo o bueno, todo depende de ti pero si quieres aprender a ser algo más que un simple Guerrero que busca la venganza, si en verdad quieres superar tus propios límites entonces te invito que vayas conmigo, ven conmigo y mi familia a Japón, conocerás donde nació tu madre

Es verdad mi madre estaba emocionada de volver -dijo Isaac calmado- aún con el pasar de los años ella no dejo de amarte, no entiendo porque

¿Alguna vez has amado a una chica tanto que sientes que no puedes vivir sin ella? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo su anillo dorado-

Si pero la arrebataron -dijo Isaac deprimido- la escucho gritar en mis pesadillas y mis miedos se expanden

Así debió sentirse tú madre, ella me dijo que no quería una vida de guerra, no quería la vida a la que yo estaba acostumbrado -dijo Izanamy calmado- estuvo bien que se fuera para tener la vida que ella deseaba tanto, yo no podía darle lo que ella quería

¿Qué quería? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Una vida normal, una familia -dijo Izanamy calmado, Isaac solo vio sus patas y credo los ojos- Isaac no seas como Tigresa no dejes de lado tus sentimientos por las artes marciales, no seas como Po o Byakun, no estés con muchas hembras solo porque si, encuentra una comprometerme se un hombre y quédate, y no cometas mis errores no dejen ir a la chica que te ha enamorado porque no sabes cuando la puedes perder

¿Esa fue mi madre? -dijo Isaac calmado pero Izanamy vio a otro lado- ¿verdad? Fue mi madre ¿no? -Izanamy estaba rascando su oreja derecha-

Eh ¿esa estatua es nueva? Yo vi la original y les di una bandera de Japón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso e Isaac solo lo vio sorprendido-

Espera no hablas de mi madre ¿entonces de quién? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿es la madre de Hanabi?

Bueno déjame contarte algo, cuando yo tenía tu edad tuve una misión casi mortal con la madre de Hanabi, Anya y yo teníamos una gran conexión, ella era tan increíble y amorosa, tan romántica -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Isaac solo se quedó callado- me enamore de ella pero ella decía que no podíamos estar juntos por nuestras misiones, yo heredero de un clan Guerrero, ella una simple Guerrera, yo de crédulo la deje ir -Isaac lo vio un momento- cuando volví a saber de ella fue cuando conocí a Hanabi y su hermana, ella murió por una enfermedad mortal y cargue con eso mucho tiempo, no me lo perdone

La querías demasiado -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si pero fui un idiota -dijo Izanamy calmado- escucha no cometas mis errores mi delgado y blanco amigo, no dejes ir a la chica especial no te arrepientas de amar y perder

Buen consejo -dijo Isaac calmado- creo que tengo algo que hacer -los dos se levantaron y se vieron un momento- en cuanto a la sugerencia de Hanabi y Long quiero pensarlo un poco -Izanamy asintió calmado-

Si solo dile a tu maestra y ven a verme después -dijo Izanamy calmado, Isaac solo asintió y entro al palacio un momento, todos lo estaban viendo un poco nerviosos, Isaac camino pero se topó con Lu-

Isaac ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Lu sonriendo- sabes que si te sientes mal me lo puedes contar, porque yo...-Lu no termino de hablar porque Isaac le había dado un fuerte abrazo y Lu solo le regresó el abrazo- tranquilo todo va a estar bien ya verás que detendremos a Scarge y lo haremos pagar por todo esto

Gracias Lu Ann -dijo Isaac calmado y deprimido, se alejó un momento y Lu sonrió- tengo que bajar un momento al Valle, si me disculpan tengo que pensar en algo, solo -Lu asintió, Isaac se retiró al Valle solo para ver la destrucción que había causado su arranque de ira y enfado, camino un poco y vio a un grupo de conejos recogiendo algunos escombros, solo se vio en un fragmento de cristal y el cristal se rompió, Isaac estaba intranquilo, siguió caminando hasta que llegó al bosque donde estaba con Lu y vio los cristales-

¿Por qué viniste aquí? -dijo Himiko calmada e Isaac se volteó para verla un poco sorprendido, notó las vendas y lego recordó la sangre en sus manos-

Solo quería pensar en algo -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿cómo te sientes?

Ah descuida solo es un rasguño no pasa nada -dijo Himiko sonriendo- solo una herida superficial, pero me preocupas más tú, me asustaste tanto anoche

Lo lamento mucho -dijo Isaac deprimido- Casi los mato, yo causé todo esto y más, Blade tenía razón solo soy un monstruo, un monstruo que mato a su familia, causó la muerte de sus seres más amados

No, tú no eres un monstruo -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Cómo no lo voy a ser? Yo causé la destrucción Del Valle, yo causé que Scarge y Rasel vinieran a buscarme, yo causé que mataran a mi madre -Isaac se encojo y golpeó el cristal dejando una gritar del impacto- soy el causante de tanta desgracia

Eso no es cierto Isaac, cuando dejes de sentir lástima por ti mismo verás que no eres el culpable si no Blade y Scarge, ellos te estaban provocando para pelear querían verte sufrir -dijo Himiko un poco molesta, se acercó y vio a Isaac- hasta donde veo puedes seguir lamentándote por un tiempo y seguir adelante o ser un cobarde sintiendo pena de sí mismo

Tú no lo entiendes Himiko -dijo Isaac molesto- jamás me había sentido o visto así, sentía que hacía lo correcto, que destruir todo lo que estuviera a mi pasó era divertido, solo quería seguir destruyendo y destruyendo, no tenía control en mí mismo, hasta yo tuve miedo de mí mismo -Himiko se sorprendió y bajo las orejas mientras Isaac solo veía su reflejo en el cristal- cuando vi a Scarge deseaba matarlo, mis deseos se convirtieron en realidad y ataque a diestra y siniestra, quería matar y ese deseo seguía presente poco después de perder, temo que algún ja pierda el control y los ataque a todos, odiaría que eso pasara, en verdad me odiaría por eso

Está bien ahora lo entiendo -dijo Himiko calmada, se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Isaac, Isaac solo le sujeto la cabeza un poco con su mano derecha- escúchame te haré una promesa -Isaac la vio un momento- prometo que cuando sea necesario té ayudaré y evitare que te transformes no me importa si tengo que dejarte noqueado, si tengo que atacarte con toda mi fuerza o si tengo que atarte no dejaré que te transformes de esa menta tan fea otra vez

Gracias -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Pero a cambio quiero que te hagas más fuerte, hagámonos más fuertes juntos y peleamos juntos como siempre -dijo Himiko sonriendo y estilo su brazo derecho cerrando el puño, Isaac asintió y choco su puño con el de Himiko, después de un rato Isaac y Himiko estaban regresando al palacio-

Yo...he decido que tengo que ir a Japón -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Por qué vas a Japón? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿qué planeas encontrar haya?

Mi padre dice que puede enseñarme a controlar mi Modo Oscuro como a Long y a Hanabi, puedo ser como ellos y más fuerte -dijo Isaac calmado- si Rasel llegará en tres años debo estar listo, y no la espada de los héroes destruida necesito otra fuente de poder, creo que es mejor así

En eso tienes razón, no me gusta pero lo entiendo -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿Lu lo sabe?

No -dijo Isaac calmado- eres la primera a la que se lo cuento, apenas ayer me dijeron y yo pensé que si es mejor de esa manera, estoy buscando el momento adecuado para decirles a todos

Espero que lo hagas pronto -dijo Himiko calmada- no sé si mi hermana soporte un noviazgo a distancia

¿Noviazgo? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿con quién?

Contigo cabeza hueca -dijo Himiko calmada e Isaac levanto las orejas sorprendido- espera, ¿acaso tú y mi hermana no son novios?

Bueno solo fue una cita...ella estaba dispuesta a mucho...pero...no hubo confesiones -dijo Isaac un poco nervioso- ni...siquiera se lo pedí...creo que ella...llego sola a esa conclusión

Hay Lu, hay Lu, hay Lu -dijo Himiko irritada y se golpeó la frente con una mano- bueno mejor...mejor ve y arregla las cosas con mi hermana antes de que todo termine explotándole en la cara -Isaac solo asintió y se rasco la cabeza- pero se cien por ciento honesto ¿la amas?

La quiero igual que te quiero a ti -dijo Isaac calmado y Himiko se sonrojó un poco- sé que no es honestidad pero así es como me siento, soy complicado

Creo que viene de familia -dijo Himiko sonriendo- dime ¿cuantos hermanos tienes? -Isaac la vio un momento y Himiko se sorprendió- lo lamento

No, está bien -dijo Isaac con un poco de dolor- creo que son...de parte de él son...cuatro

Había escuchado que eran siete -dijo Himiko sonriendo e Isaac levanto una ceja- a espera no creo que lo confundo con mi familia, si papá no puede mantener sus pantalones quietos -Isaac sonrío un poco- oye...si en verdad piensas irte déjame decirte que me gustó mucho conocerte

Lo mismo digo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- gracias por ser mi amiga Himiko -Himiko sonrió un poco igual que Isaac, Himiko solo le dio un abrazo algo fuerte e Isaac sonrío, en el palacio de Jade, Sai tenía cargando una sábana y la extendió en una mesa mostrando los fragmentos de la espada de los héroes-

Si son todos los pedazos que encontramos -dijo Sai calmado-

Si nos cortamos unas pocas veces pero parece que está completa -dijo Tom calmado, Po tomó uno de los fragmentos y los reviso-

Si puedo ver que aún le queda algo de fuerza -dijo Po calmado- el filo sigue presente pero repararla será complicado -Izanamy tomó un fragmento para verlo más de cerca- ¿la puedes reparar?

No sé si pueda -dijo Izanamy calmado- está hecha pedazos, puedo hacer otra usando este mismo metal y fundiéndolo

¿Puede hacer una nueva? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si hasta puede que más poderosa pero díganme algo ¿qué tiene de especial este dragón de Jade? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No lo sabemos la espada ha sido un misterio desde tiempos antiguos -dijo Po calmado- me temo que no sé qué secretos oculte -Izanamy siguió revisando cada pedazo-

Bueno usando una forja podremos hacerte una nueva espada -dijo Hinata calmada- usando agua de montaña y fuego de fénix lograremos muchos, anata ¿qué opinas? ¿Usamos plata o fragmentos de mineral?

La plata podría ser buena -dijo Izanamy calmado- si la plata le daría una mayor resistencia, el Jade puede ser dado de adorno y el metal será más resistente

Podríamos hacerla más larga y fuerte el cuerpo central más grueso -dijo Hinata calmada- bien está decidido le haremos la espada a Isaac

Que bien, se los agradecemos -dijo Lu sonriendo y Po asintió-

Así eso me recuerda -dijo Po sonriendo y le dio un papel a Izanamy con varios números-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿135 000 yuanes? -dijo Hinata confundida- ¿de qué es esa cifra?

Es lo que me costó alimentar a Hanabi estos meses que estuvo con nosotros -dijo Po calmado- no fue fácil y fue horrible -Izanamy solo le dio una bolsa que se escuchaba un sonido metálico dentro- gracias -Izanamy volvió a devolver la espada de los héroes en la sabana, todos se estaban retirando hasta sus Isaac llego- ah Isaac que bueno que llegas la espada de los héroes puede ser reparada

Esas son excelentes noticias -dijo Isaac calmado- pero quiero hablar con Lu a solas -los demás se fueron retirando del lugar mientras Isaac vio a Lu un momento- ¿puedes ir conmigo a un lado?

Claro -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac tenía una mirada tanto de tristeza como de seriedad, los dos caminaron hasta llegar al durazno de la sabiduría Celestial- sabes me alegro que el señor Shiba y la señora Shiba puedan reparar tu espada, podrás hacerte más fuerte con ella, también podremos pelear juntos de nuevo -Isaac no decía nada mientras Lu sonreía viéndolo pero su mirada se volvió de tristeza un momento- ¿Isaac estás bien?

Lu Ann...he decidido que...iré a Japón -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu se sorprendió un momento- la pérdida de mi madre y de mi hermano menor me hicieron darme cuenta de que aún no estoy a la altura de este reto, yo...quiero ser más fuerte -apretó los puños molesto-

¿Esto solo lo haces por ser más fuerte? -dijo Lu deprimida-

No es lo que piensas -dijo Isaac calmado- lo que quiero decir es

Lo entiendo -dijo Lu sonriendo deprimida- sé que lo perdiste, todo lo que sucedió debió ser lo más horrible de tu vida, no sé cómo logras estar de pie al pasar por algo como eso -Lu le dio un abrazo a Isaac con fuerza e Isaac pasó su mano por la cabeza de Lu- pero no quiero que vuelvas a estar triste nunca más, si quieres llorar hazlo y yo estaré ahí para consolarte, si te sientes solo entonces estaré contigo siempre, si no puedes pelear entonces yo pelearé a tu lado -Isaac solo asintió viendo a Lu- pero por favor...por favor -Lu levantó la mirada mostrando sus ojos brillantes y temblorosos por un leve llanto- no te dejes consumir por la venganza de nuevo

Haré lo que pueda -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu solo lo siguió abrazando por un rato más hasta que comenzó a el atardecer-

¿Cuándo planeas irte? -dijo Lu calmada, los dos estaban sentados viendo Valle mientras Lu estaba sentada en una pierna de Isaac-

Nos vamos pasado mañana -dijo Isaac calmado, mi padre quiere la respuesta pronto, tan solo mañana empacaremos las cosas de mi madre, las mías y las de mi hermano

¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Solo está noche y mañana -dijo Lu calmada e Isaac asintió calmado, los dos se dieron un beso mientras la noche pasó, en el palacio Long estaba viendo el cielo estrellado y escucho los pasos de Po detrás de él-

Supongo que ya te iras Long -dijo Po calmado y se acercó con cuidado-

Así es -dijo Long calmado- todo está listo

Sabes que siempre puedes volver cuando quieras -dijo Po calmado- aquí siempre tendrás una familia

Gracias pero no -dijo Long calmado y Po solo lo vio un poco confundido- yo estoy bien donde pertenezco

¿Long por qué no quieres quedarte en el palacio? ¿Tienes un problema conmigo? -dijo Po confundido-

Más o menos, mi madre me contó su historia hace mucho, también mientras crecía no estabas ahí, no sabía de ti, no supe quién eras hasta que te conocí en aquella fiesta de Navidad -dijo Long calmado y Po asintió calmado- era un niño y era muy inocente para no darme cuenta de todo lo que me rodeaba, yo crecí con Izanamy como si fuera mi padre, el me enseño todo, pasó tiempo conmigo, me cuido y me protegió toda mi infancia

Yo no sabía de ti -dijo Po calmado- hasta que llegaste al palacio, quería que fueras parte de nuestra familia que fueras parte de nosotros

Sé que lo intentaste pero ya pasó mucho tiempo -dijo Long calmado- lo siento crecí con voluntad, tuve mis propios pensamientos, me guiaron por el camino correcto, tuve errores pero me guiaron, al fin tengo lo que siempre deseaba...una familia -Po solo vio al suelo y asintió-

Espero que seas feliz Long -dijo Po sonriendo un poco deprimido-

Gracias -dijo Long calmado- desde ahora seguiré mi propio camino -Long camino un poco para salir del palacio, a la mañana siguiente, Hinata, Hanabi, Long e Izanamy estaban saliendo de la casa de Luceli cargando algunas cajas-

Creo que es todo -dijo Hinata calmada- ya no había nada dentro

¿Dónde está Isaac? -dijo Hanabi confundida, todos vieron a los lados pero en el interior de la casa Isaac la estaba revisando cuando llegó a donde solía ser el cuarto de su madre encontró una caja en el centro del cuarto, se acercó y la levanto encontrando una carta en el frente-

 _Hijo, sé que el camino que está destinado para ti será duro, largo y oscuro, habrá momentos en los que me necesites, tal vez no vaya estar para ti alguna vez pero sé que podrás hacer todo lo que este en tus manos para ser el lobo valiente que sé que eres por dentro_ -Isaac estaba leyendo la cara mientras sus labios temblaban un poco-

 _No sé si llegues a entender mis decisiones pasadas, no sé si tú y tu padre se lleguen a entender pero de algo si voy a estar segura y eso es que yo siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti, también no dejes que el amor se convierta en tu debilidad, eso solo te hará más fuerte, cuando todo este camino acabe espero que tengas el amor a tu alcance, lo que siempre deseé para ti fue que fueras feliz_

 _Dentro de la caja hay algo en lo que estuve trabajando, espero te guste_ -Isaac bajo la caja y la abrió para ver dentro un traje nuevo- _Este traje es especial de cierta forma, la tela negra es una tela resistente que te permitirá resistir cualquier ataque ya sea físico o elemental, la tela blanca está hecha para ser a prueba de fuego y el interior te calentara así que no habrá necesidad de usar ropa de verano ni de frío_ -Isaac sonrío un momento y vio un símbolo que decía valor- _El kanji es una referencia a Atai, significa valor, sé que lograras convertirte en un Guerrero virtuoso hijo_ -Isaac cerró la caja y la levanto para retirarse del lugar, los cuatro lo vieron salir con la caja-

Bien está vacía ya no hay nada -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte más tiempo? -dijo Hinata calmada-

No, señora estoy bien es momento -dijo Isaac calmado-

Nos vemos mañana entonces -dijo Izanamy calmado- despídete de tus amigos y mañana pasamos por ti, disfruta estar con ellos -Isaac asintió, Lu estaba en el mercado cuando pasó a una tienda, estaba sonrojada viendo diferentes tipos de semillas y antigüedades como collares y brazaletes, en el mostrador estaba un conejo algo anciano y la vio-

Ah la joven hija del Guerrero Dragón -dijo el conejo sonriendo- ¿que la trae a mi humilde tienda?

Estaba preguntándome si... ¿tiene...semillas anticonceptivas? -dijo Lu avergonzada y asustada-

Disculpe ¿me lo podría volver a repetir? -dijo el conejo confundido-

Quiero...unas semillas que eviten el embarazo -dijo Lu sonrojado y nerviosa-

¿Semillas que, qué? -dijo el conejo confundido y Lu se enojó-

¡Quiero pastillas que prevengan el embarazo! -Lu gritó hasta que muchos afuera de la tienda la escucharon Lu solo se tapó la boca con la cara más roja que un tomate y el conejo se comenzó a reír un poco- no le veo la gracia -dijo un poco molesta y sonrojada-

Hay ustedes los niños de ahora se ve que no pueden mantener las hormonas quietas -dijo el conejo riendo un poco, Lu solo debió la mirada molesta y vio algo en el mostrador parecía un juego de collares y en eso algo se le vino a la cabeza- es verdad -en un rato el conejo regreso con una pequeña bolsa de semillas y Lu las tomo-

Ten, recuerda tomar una antes de la acción jovencita -dijo el conejo riendo un poco-

Si claro...-dijo Lu avergonzada- pero ahora que recuerdo señor ¿tiene el otro paquete que le pidió la señora Luceli? Ya sabe el regalo

Ah ese pobre mujer, bueno aún no está listo, grabar el símbolo que me pido es muy complejo pero lo tendré listo para mañana en la mañana -dijo el conejo sonriendo-

Claro yo pasó y se lo pago -dijo Lu calmada y el conejo asintió, Lu se retiró corriendo del lugar y llegó al palacio de Jade viendo que Isaac estaba sentado en las escaleras viendo al frente- hola ¿qué haces aquí?

Te estaba esperando -dijo Isaac calmado- hoy podría ser la última noche que estemos todos juntos y pensé que deberíamos pasar el rato juntos

Yo también tenía la misma idea...pero pensaba que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos, solo tú y yo -dijo Lu sonrojada e Isaac se confundió un poco- bueno luego te digo...Isaac ¿está noche podría ir a dormir a mi cuarto?

Claro ya me lo habías pedido -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu se puso un poco roja y asintió, después de un tiempo de descanso Isaac se había despedido de todos, con Tigresa fue un poco más difícil pero ella le falló la cabeza un poco dejándolo sorprendido, Isaac solo le dio un ligero abrazo dejándola sorprendida, después de un rato los demás estaban entrando a sus cuartos mientras Isaac estaba entrando al cuarto de Lu-

Lu Ann yo...-dijo Isaac calmado pero vio que Lu ya estaba dormida- bueno creo que no podremos despedirnos bien está noche -Isaac solo se subió a la cama para acostarse, estaba dormido pero en un rato Lu estaba despierta y se levantó quedándose sienta, su corazón soñaba con fuerza y su sonrojo era más notorio, su boca se torcía un poco por los nervios y respiro profundo para calmarse-

 _Bien Lu Ann ha llegado el momento...hoy te conviertes en mujer, sin presiones...pero tú e Isaac se volverán uno mientras tú estás...mientras yo estoy...mientras yo estoy...desnuda_ -pensó Lu asustada, nerviosa y temblaba un poco-

Isaac...-Lu lo llamo y lo movió un poco pero Isaac solo gruño un poco- Isaac levántate por favor

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Isaac calmado y se dio la vuelta viendo al techo pero se quejó un poco al sentir como Lu se había sentado encima de él- ¿qué haces? -dijo un poco confundido y nervioso viendo como Lu estaba tocando su pecho, sus ojos brillaban un poco y parecía estar nerviosa así como sonrojada- Lu...Ann esto... ¿que?

Isaac está noche -dijo Lu nerviosa- quiero...que tú...quiero que me ames -dijo Lu sonrojada e Isaac se sorprendió bastante ante eso, Lu pasó sus manos por el pecho de Isaac tocándolo un poco mientras ella se bajó y sujeto su cara, le dio un beso en los labios, el beso fue corto y ella se separó de el-

Lu Ann...sé que me voy pero...no tenemos que hacerlo si...tú no quieres -dijo Isaac nervioso y sonrojado levemente-

No lo hago porque siento que tengamos, quiero hacerlo porque te amo, quiero hacerlo Isaac -dijo Lu sonrojada- quiero que seas mi primera vez -Isaac se sonrojó un poco y asintió, Lu solo pasó sus manos por la cara de Isaac y lo volvió a besar, los besos empezaron de forma lenta mientras Isaac pasó sus manos primero por la cadera de Lu y luego subió hasta su espalda, Lu se levantó quedando solo sentada mientras Isaac la toco justo en el pecho, sintió los senos de Lu en sus manos y comenzó a mover las manos un poco haciendo que Lu cerrara los ojos y soltara un ligero suspiro-

¿Podrías...? -dijo Lu nerviosa e Isaac la vio confundido- ¿podrías quitarte la camisa? Me siento un poco incómoda así -Isaac solo asintió sonriendo, se levantó y se comenzó a quitar la camisa mostrando su cuerpo todavía vendado por las heridas que había recibido, Lu lo vio más de cerca y paso sus dedos por el cuerpo de Isaac-

Aún no he podido curarme correctamente -dijo Isaac calmado- me tomara un poco más de tiempo -Lu no dijo nada, sólo se comenzó a quitar los broches de su chaleco y lo abrió mostrando su cuerpo y sus vendas en el cuerpo, Isaac estaba poco sorprendido, solo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a Lu, Lu lo abrazo pasando sus manos por su cuello mientras Isaac solo comenzó a deshacer el nudo en los vendajes de Lu, el vendaje se aflojó, poco a poco a Isaac bajo su boca besando el cuello de Lu y le quitó el vendaje del cuerpo, Lu empujó a Isaac a la cama y ella se acostó encima de él, pasó sus labios besando parte del pecho de Isaac y fue bajando un poco más hasta sus costillas besándolo con cuidado-

¿Tienes cosquillas? - dijo Lu calmada-

Solo un poco -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu siguió besando su cuerpo hasta que se levantó y le dio un beso, los se abrazaron en la cama rodando un poco, Isaac pasó sus manos por la cinta de la cintura de Lu, deshizo el nudo y se la quitó, lo siguiente que le quitó fue el pantalón y Lu ataba un poco sonrojada, Lu se levantó mostrando más su cuerpo usando sólo sus pantaletas, tenía el busto un poco pequeño y los pezones de un color rosado suave, las marcas de su cuerpo eran más oscuras y tenía el pelaje del pecho un poco negro-

Oye...está bien -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac la abrazo para darle un beso de nuevo, la acostó en la cama y quedo encima de ella, pasó su mano vendada por la cara de Lu y ella la sujeto con sus manos sonriendo ligeramente- aún herido...todavía tienes un tacto cálido -Isaac estaba calmado y se acercó con cuidado, lo siguiente que se vio fue el pantalón de Isaac y la ropa interior de Lu cayendo al suelo-

¿Puedo? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Hazlo -dijo Lu sonriendo, cerró los ojos mientras Isaac solo se movió un poco, Lu se sonrojó y apretó los dientes un poco mientras lloraba con los ojos cerrados, ella abrazo a Isaac clavando sus garras en su espalda un poco, Isaac se quejó un poco pero Lu aflojo su agarre después de un rato, la noche pasó mientras se escuchaban algunos sonidos en la alcoba de Lu, Lu e Isaac estaban acostados en la cama cubiertos por las sabanas solamente, Lu estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Isaac mientras Isaac solo estaba calmado abrazando a Lu pegándola a su pecho, después a la mañana siguiente Isaac se estaba despidiendo de todos pero la única que no estaba presente era Lu-

 _ **En realidad con miedo estoy**_ _ **Pero en marcha siempre voy**_

 _ **El viento va ligero y sonriendo ahí estas**_ _ **Nuestras manos lo van a alcanzar**_

 _ **Haremos juntos esto ahora Brillante será, el polvo de estrellas que vamos a hallar**_

Bien estamos listos -dijo Izanamy calmado, frente a él estaban Tigresa y Po, Tigresa cargaba a su hijo y Po solo suspiro viendo a Long y a Hanabi-

Está bien Isaac te están esperando -Po se hizo a un lado mostrando a Isaac salir del palacio con una bolsa en sus manos- ¿tienes todo?

Si maestro Po -dijo Isaac calmado- le agradezco todo, todo de corazón

No te preocupes fue divertido tenerte en el palacio -dijo Po sonriendo- cuídate alumno -Isaac asintió y sus compañeros se acercaron para verlo partir-

 _ **Qué es lo que haremos si lo que creía bien ahora resulta mal Solo acepta esta verdad no importa cuán profundo sea el dolor**_

Bien no me gustan las despedidas -dijo Sai sonriendo- pero cuídate mucho

Hasta fuerte -dijo Eagle sonriendo- te estaremos esperando

El palacio será mejor sin ti pero será menos divertido sin nadie a quien molestar -dijo Kondo sonriendo, la última que faltaba era Himiko en decir algo-

 _ **No le creí que te perdí La respuesta no te abandono Tan feliz estoy que siempre estás ahí OHHHHH**_

No sé qué decir, son muchas cosas -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Himiko estaba sonrojada y poco sorprendida, Kondo se sonrojó haciendo los labios grandes y levantados, a Eagle se le abrió el pico dejándolo colgado, los demás estaban sorprendidos, mientras Tigresa tenía los ojos bien abiertos y Po reía un poco-

Avances no hace falta decir mucho -dijo Isaac sonriendo- cuídate mucho y evita que tú hermana se meta en más problemas -Himiko asintió riendo un poco-

Bueno nos veremos de nuevo Po, jóvenes maestros de Kung fu eviten que Po cometa muchos errores -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Siempre lo hacemos -dijo Sai riendo igual que los demás, Po solo se quejó un poco-

Siempre puedes venir aquí cuando gustes -dijo Po sonriendo pero Tigresa le gruño un poco y solo se reía de forma nerviosa-

Gracias pero tengo mi hogar y familia -dijo Hinata sonriendo- siendo sincera jamás pensé que sería más feliz -Po lo entiendo con solo verla-

Realmente eres feliz eso me gusta Hinata -dijo Po sonriendo- y yo...también soy muy feliz -Po solo vio a su hijo en brazos de Tigresa y sonrío- Nos veremos después, cuídalos mucho a ambos también a Isaac

No tienes que decirlo panda -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es hora de irnos -los cinco estaban retirando pero Isaac buscaba Lu pero ella no estaba, solo suspiro y siguió al resto del grupo-

 _ **El dolor o lágrimas por estrellas cambiaran Una luz en un mañana nuestro brillara**_

¡Gracias señor! -Lu salió corriendo de una tienda y se fue corriendo al palacio de Jade pero al abrirlo noto que Isaac ya no estaba- ¿dónde está Isaac?

Ya se acaba de ir debe estar en la entrada Del Valle ahora -dijo Himiko calmada, Lu solo salió corriendo de nuevo-

 _ **Nuestras manos lo va a alcanzar Haremos juntos esto ahora Brillante será, el polvo de estrellas que vamos a hallar, el día vendrá, en que los dos, pronunciemos el adiós**_

-Isaac estaba caminando con los demás por la entrada Del Valle para ir directo al bosque, estaban caminando algo lentos hasta que Izanamy sonrió y se detuvieron un momento-

Creo que alguien te busca, Isaac -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Isaac solo se confundió-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó e Isaac se dio la vuelta para verla correr hacia él, se detuvo sonriendo y respirando agitada con un paquete en las manos- espera no quiero que te vayas todavía no sin antes darte esto -Lu le extendió los brazos con el paquete-

 _ **El ciclo está girando y con los años volverás Aunque dudas tenga alguna vez Estaré siempre a tu lado Y eso será lo que entre nosotros no cambiara**_ __

Sé que no te gustan los regalos pero...por favor...por favor tómalo -dijo Lu sonrojada, Isaac sonrío y tomó el regalo-

Gracias -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu lo vio sorprendida y sonrojada- creo que veré que es...espero que no sea una muñeca otra vez

Solo ábrelo -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac lo abrió y vio sorprendido que dentro del paquete había un colgante en forma de Ying y Yang pero se podía dividir en dos, el ying era blanco con un corazón en negro, el yang era negro pero tenía el símbolo Shiba en el punto blanco, estaba grabado-

Esto es...-dijo Isaac sorprendido- sorprendente

 _ **El dolor o lágrimas por estrellas cambiaran Una luz en un mañana nuestro brillara**_

Tu madre y yo pensábamos dártelo en nuestra primera fiesta de invierno, las dos pensamos que sería un buen detalle -dijo Lu sonriendo- además se puede dividir en dos collares, pensaba...que como el ying...es un corazón podrías...dármelo...para recordarte, es solo una…sugerencia claro...-Isaac solo estaba viendo a Lu, el suspiro y asintió-

 _ **Nuestras manos lo va a alcanzar Haremos juntos esto ahora Brillante será, el polvo de estrellas que vamos a hallar, el día vendrá, en que los dos, pronunciemos el adiós**_

Date la vuelta -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu no entendió y se dio la vuelta, Isaac se acercó y Lu vio como Isaac le colocaba el collar en el cuello- te queda muy bien -Lu se sonrojó y lo vio sorprendida- no puedo prometer nada que este fuera de mi alcance pero solo prometo que volveré Lu Ann

Te amo Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada-

Si claro -dijo Isaac calmado-

 _ **El ciclo está girando y con los años volverás Aunque dudas tenga alguna vez Estaré siempre a tu lado Y eso será lo que entre nosotros no cambiara**_ __

Prometo que te estaré esperando, también me haré más y más fuerte, también me haré más y más hermosa para encantarte -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac solo sonrió y Lu lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo para darle un beso en los labios, Isaac estaba sorprendido y luego Lu se separó sonriendo sonrojada igual Isaac estaba sonrojado- sírvete bien

Me atrapaste -dijo Isaac sonriendo, después de un rato Lu solo veía a Isaac partir con los demás-

No importa si pasan años, no importa que tanto cambies, siempre serás el mismo para mi Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo- te amo y te estaré esperando -sonrió y foco su medallón- definitivamente seremos felices


	53. Chapter 53

_**Los nuevos entrenamientos**_

Había pasado un día entero desde que Isaac se había ido de China, Isaac estaba dormido recargado en la pared de un cuarto, estaba en bote, solo se comenzó a mover y tuvo visiones de Luceli muerta y tirada en el suelo, sangre, una espada rota y su hermano llorando del miedo, se despertó de forma brusca respirando agitado, solo vio a los lados viendo a Hanabi, Gina, Hinata y a Long dormir en una sábana pero Izanamy no estaba, solo se levantó y abrió la puerta para ir al frente y ver que Izanamy estaba recargado del mástil principal con los brazos cruzados-

¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No, vuelvo a tener las pesadillas en mi cabeza -dijo Isaac decaído- ¿cómo lo haces? -Izanamy solo lo vio mientras él se acercó y se sentó a un lado viendo al frente- ¿Cómo le haces para no ver los rostros de aquellos a los que has perdido?

Con el tiempo se van, olvidas los malos momentos al reemplazarlos con otros más agradables, en mi caso perdí mucho siendo más joven que tu -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Ya lo veras, tengo mucho que contarte y que enseñarte -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Al menos puedes decirme que tengo que hacer para controlar el Modo Oscuro? -dijo Isaac calmado- quiero saber todo lo posible

Todo a su tiempo Isaac, la paciencia siempre trae recompensa al Guerrero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Suenas como la maestra Tigresa -dijo Isaac sonriendo, el bote siguió avanzando hasta que tocaron puerto en Japón, todos se fueron levantando y tomaron sus maletas, Izanamy le dio algo de dinero a un jaguar dejando el bote en el puerto, todos se fueron caminando mientras Isaac veía el puerto-

Rayos siento las piernas dormidas todavía -dijo Long calmado y bostezando- hay y la espalda me duele

Ya deja de quejarte -dijo Hanabi molesta y se frotó la espalda- cielos que patético, apenas duermes en un bote y ya te duele la espalda

Pues me gusta dormir en una hamaca del barco -dijo Long calmado- no estoy acostumbrado al suelo de madera -Gina solo le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda haciendo que se quejara- auu ¿y eso porque?

Porque no sabes lo que es dolor, quieres saber de solo, aguanta dolores en el vientre cada mes por una semana -dijo Gina sonriendo y Long se sorprendió-

A ver trata de dar a luz a tres cachorros entre tus piernas -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no sabes lo que es dolor Long

Bien no he dicho nada -dijo Long avergonzado- solo no me cuentes la historia de mi nacimiento -Isaac solo estaba riendo un poco y se sorprendió de ver a más lobos y tigres en la tierra, siguió caminando hasta que vio al frente a una tigresa blanca con marcas parecidas a las de Hinata y con el mismo color de ojos de Izanamy, usaba una camisa blanca de bordes azules con un pantalón negro y una cinta amarilla en la cintura, a su lado estaba un pequeño cachorro de tigre con los ojos de color amarillo usaba un traje similar al de la tigresa, además del cachorro también estaban Isao y Jeanne-

Mamá, papá-dijeron Isao y Jeanne sonriendo y corrieron para ver a Izanamy y Hinata, los dos se acercaron recibiendo a sus padres en un abrazo-

Hay mis niños, solo nos fuimos por unos días -dijo Hinata sonriendo abrazando a Isao con algo de fuerza- Isao eres un niño muy consentido

Jajaja tranquila princesa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo tallando la cabeza de Jeanne, Jeanne e Isao se estaban riendo un poco-

¿No hay amor para sus hermanos mayores? -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco, los niños se acercaron a Long y Hanabi para saludarlos mientras Isaac y Gina veían todo a una distancia prudente-

Bienvenido de regreso hermano, hermana -dijo la tigresa sonriendo- vamos Hank no seas grosero con tus tíos -el pequeño cachorro solo sonrió se acercó corriendo a Izanamy-

Hola tío, tía -dijo el pequeño cachorro sonriendo, Izanamy solo se agachó y le rasco la cabeza al tigre- ¿me trajeron un regalo?

Hank no deberías decir esas cosas -dijo la tigresa un poco molesta-

No hay problema Misaki -dijo Hinata sonriendo y la tigresa se quedó callada- Hank mira -de su ropa tomo un pequeño paquete y lo abrió mostrando un barco de madera- te traje un barco de juguete

Yey gracias tía Hinata -dijo Hank sonriendo tomando el juguete en sus manos-

Hay siempre lo estás mimando -dijo Misaki un poco irritada- se va a mal acostumbrar

No hay problema siempre puede madurar además solo es un niño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Misaki solo asintió y vio a Isaac un poco aislado-

¿Quién es él? -dijo Misaki confundida- se parece mucho a ti hermano

A es verdad -dijo Izanamy calmado- Misaki él es Isaac -Misaki se sorprendió y luego vio a Hinata la cual asintió- supongo que lo recuerdas

Si...ha pasado mucho tiempo...ni yo me lo creo -dijo Misaki sorprendida se acercó a Isaac el cual estaba confundida viéndola- vaya has crecido...bastante Isaac, vaya te vuelvo a ver después de mucho...tiempo jaja ya eres un hombre

Lo siento...pero -dijo Isaac un poco avergonzado y Misaki sonrió-

Claro no me recuerdas, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé de unos pocos meses -dijo Misaki sonriendo- vaya han pasado más de 20 años y finalmente te veo que gran sorpresa -lo sujetó de los hombros sonriendo- ah es verdad, yo soy tu tía Misaki, soy la hermana menor de tu padre y él es tu primo Hank tiene ocho años -Isaac solo sonrió y asintió y luego vio al tigre corriendo y se escondió detrás de Izanamy-

Pero...si mi padre es un lobo... ¿cómo es que tú eres una tigresa? ¿Son adoptados? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Jaja no, creo que tienes mucho que ver cuando llegues al palacio -dijo Misaki sonriendo- vámonos creo que tienes muchas cosas que ver -todos se fueron caminando mientras Isao y Jeanne estaban viendo a Isaac en todo el camino igual que Hank-

¿Por qué me miran tanto los niños? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿Por qué ese lobo está aquí? Si no recuerdo el atacó a papá un par de veces -dijo Jeanne confundida- ¿debemos esperar algún ataque de parte de él?

No lo creo, siempre perdió y a pesar de tener mucha fuerza -dijo Isao calmado- el no representa mucho peligro es débil y sin chiste

 _Hmp creo que ahora entiendo mejor a Lu Ann cada vez que decía que era grosero con ella_ -pensó Isaac un poco molesto viendo a Isao, Isao solo le mostró la lengua jalando su párpado derecho- _Niño mal educado_ -Isaac solo apretó los dientes mostrando una vena roja en su frente, siguieron caminando por unas horas hasta que vieron un gran muro con una puerta roja de madera con el símbolo Shiba en el frente- _¡Pero ¿qué?! ¡¿Que está muralla?!_ -pensó sorprendido viendo que el muro era tan alto como un palacio o más, se veía grueso y muy amplio- _¿Que ocultan detrás de esta puerta?_ -había dos puestos de vigilancia en el muro y vio como dos lobos vestidos de soldados se acercaron a la puerta y está comenzó a abrirse revelando la entrada a la aldea-

Bienvenido Isaac, a la aldea Shiba -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos entraron e Isaac se sorprendió una aldea tan grande como el Valle de La Paz, había varios animales desde conejos hasta tigres, osos, lobos, leopardos, leones y más especies que eran normal en el Valle, todos estaban trabajando o comprando en la aldea, usaban ropas japonesas que no eran tan diferentes de las ropas chinas-

Sorpréndete -dijo Isaac sorprendido- jamás había visto a estás especias juntas -siguieron caminando notando que había cosas, puestos de comida, restaurantes, tiendas de armas, una escuela y casas, Isaac estaba sorprendido parecía más una ciudad que una aldea- está Villa tiene una gran variedad de especies

Si, esta aldea en realidad era una aldea de refugiados hace trescientos años, pero con el tiempo logramos adaptarnos y la convertimos en una aldea donde todos tienen familia y sus hogares -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

El clan Shiba fue el clan fundador en colaboración de otras dos familias -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero no te sorprendas de más, aquí todos en la aldea también son híbridos

¿Híbridos? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Así es, muchos son híbridos de otras especies dónde pueden aparearse y formar nuevos cachorros -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tal como Long, Hanabi y hasta tu -Isaac asintió poco sorprendido y siguieron caminando- que no te sorprenda la vista, como toda ciudad también hay crimen y los soldados se encargan de ello

El gran muro nos aísla del mundo exterior pero también nos protege -dijo Gina sonriendo- el número de soldados de la aldea es considerablemente alto como un ejército pequeño

Se ve que están listos para cualquier cosa -dijo Isaac sorprendido, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron el palacio Shiba, un gran palacio de color rojo con dos banderas, uno era la bandera de Japón y la otra era blanca con el símbolo Shiba- supongo que este es el palacio

Así es -dijo Long sonriendo- bienvenido a nuestro hogar, a por cierto hay lobitas por aquí más una especial para ti -Isaac se sonrojó mientras Long se estaba riendo- si ya sabes cuál

Claro me gustaría verla -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Una cosa más mientras estés aquí, no puedes hablar en chino debes hablar en japonés -dijo Misaki calmada- muchos de aquí no hablan chino así que ten cuidado

Entendido Tia -dijo Isaac calmado- creo que así se habla ¿no? -comenzó a cambiar su lenguaje un poco hasta parecer japonés-

Un poco torpe pero lo iremos cambiando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, algunos se estaban riendo y siguieron caminando viendo a Rena usando un vestido azul fuerte- hola hija

Bienvenido de regreso padre, madre me da gusto verlos -dijo arena sonriendo, todos la saludaron- me da gusto verlos hermanos ha pasado mucho tiempo

También me alegra volver a casa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ah sí trajimos a Isaac se quedara a vivir con nosotros un tiempo para entrenar

Oh vaya -dijo Rena un poco sorprendida y vio a Isaac- lamento mucho lo que paso

Gracias -dijo Isaac calmado- pero solo vengo para hacerme fuerte, también para entenderme a mí mismo, estoy bajo su cuidado hermana mayor -Rena se sorprendió y asintió sonriendo, Hanabi estaba viendo a los lados moviendo la cola y tocándose el pecho, parecía un poco nerviosa y desesperada-

Sé que quieres ir a verlo pero lo mandaron a una misión regresa mañana -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Hanabi asintió sonrojada- solo aguanta un poco hija, ah es verdad tenemos que planear tu boda

Es verdad tengo que ver las cosas mamá, rápido hay que ir a la oficina de la boda -dijo Hanabi un poco alarmada, las hembras se fueron retirando mientras Isaac suspiro viendo el lugar-

Creo que iré a mi habitación para descansar maestro -dijo Gina calmada-

Yo también iré a dormir, luego nos vemos hermano, padre -dijo Long calmado y se retiró con Gina por un lado-

Usen protección -dijo Izanamy sonriendo dejando a la pareja sonrojada y nerviosa, los dos no dijeron nada y se fueron retirando- niños crecen tan rápido

Aún pienso disfrutar a mi hijo un tiempo -dijo Misaki sonriendo- pero ¿dónde estará Cristal?

Aquí estoy -dijo una tigresa de bengala de pelo naranja con los ojos amarillos, ella usaba un traje totalmente negro de mangas largas y hombreras metálicas- lamento la tardanza estaba poniendo a dormir a la bebé

¿Por qué estás usando eso? -dijo Misaki confundida-

Perdón pero me acaban de llamar para una misión -dijo Cristal sonriendo- después hablaremos -se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Hank- perdón cariño pero tengo salir, la bebé está dormida y está con su tía Lucy, regreso más tarde -Misaki y Cristal se dieron un beso en los labios dejando sorprendido a Isaac mientras este veía el beso con los ojos grandes y la pupila casi invisible, las dos felinas se separaron en un momento- te amo

Yo también te amo y ve con cuidado -dijo Misaki calmada-

Nos vemos cuñado -dijo Cristal calmada mientras salía por la puerta principal e Isaac solo regreso su vista a Misaki e Izanamy-

¿Como? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso...? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y confundido-

Ah ella es Cristal Shiba mi esposa -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¡¿Esposa?! -gritó Isaac sorprendido- ¿y cómo...es que...el nació? -señaló a Hank confundido mientras Hank solo lo vio confundido-

De un milagro -dijo Misaki sonriendo, solo cargo a Hank y se lo llevó con ella, Isaac solo estaba sorprendido mientras Izanamy sonrió-

¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno para decirte la parte corta, Misaki tuvo una aventura con Byakun y su esposa a los 18 años, muchos experimentan a esa edad pero ella descubrió lo que le gustaba y comenzó a buscar a esa...dama especial -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

¿Con Byakun y su esposa? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- vaya... ¿y cómo fue...que nació...El Niño?

Hank es hijo de Misaki, cristal tiene un hermano, el las ayudo a tenerlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero no de un forma tradicional, la bebe es recién nacida, ella es hija de Cristal -en un cuarto Misaki cargo a una pequeña cachorra de tigre de bengala, la meció un poco hasta que la bebe se calmó-

Que...familia...más pintoresca -dijo Isaac sorprendido y un poco avergonzado-

Bueno suficiente platica, ven te mostraré tu cuarto -dijo Izanamy calmado y comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a un cuarto- listo este será tu cuarto, por respeto muchos cuartos están enumerados, el tuyo es el 15 -Isaac camino por el cuarto viendo que era algo amplio, con una venta en el frente, en la parte de atrás había un armario y un colchón doblado en una esquina, había un escritorio en el fondo, Isaac solo se acercó y comenzó a sacar sus cosas-

Descansa un poco, después date un baño y ten -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, le dejó una muda de ropa en un escritorio e Isaac se acercó a ver-

Esto...es -dijo Isaac poco sorprendido-

Es una tela especial, es resistente y algo fuerte, te servirá para pelear pruébatela y luego ven a verme al árbol sagrado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se retiró caminando mientras Isaac solo saco una imagen de su madre y el, la abrió y la dejo de pie en el escritorio-

Bien mama...después de todo...pude cumplirte tu deseo de volver después de todo -dijo Isaac calmado viendo el retrato de Luceli- prometo que me haré más fuerte no sé cómo -apretó el puño un poco más y se enojó- no sé como pero mataré a Rasel y a Scarge lo juro -se levantó y comenzó a darse un baño, en el salón principal Izanamy estaba viendo un árbol con los retratos de sus padres, su abuelo y a un lado había otro estante dónde podía ver el retrato de Luceli-

Ya estoy listo -Izanamy se dio la vuelta para ver a Isaac vistiendo un pantalón negro con una cinta roja en la cintura, usaba una camisa de cuello en V abierta con bordes amarillos, encima usaba una gabardina de cola corta azul oscura de bordes amarillos y cuello levantado, por último tenía la banda roja en la cabeza-

Vaya te quedo muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si pero ¿cómo obtuviste la ropa? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Tenemos la misma medida solo te di ropa que compre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tu madre me dio las medida y la pedí especial, es tela negra es a prueba del fuego te cubrirá muy bien, la tela blanca está hecha para ser resistente, soportará cualquiera ataque de energía o físico con mínimo daño para ti

Sorpréndete tela -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿por que querías verme aquí? -vio el árbol y luego noto que había algunos agujeros en forma de las gemas de Hanabi, Himiko y Long- así que este es el legendario árbol sagrado, aquí es donde los Guardianes guardan sus gemas

Así es cuando el Guardián se quita la gema y siente que ya no tiene otro deber la gema regresa a este árbol y descansa hasta que su poder vuelva a ser llamado -dijo Izanamy calmado- los retratos que están aquí son familiares que han muerto

Qué triste -dijo Isaac calmado, vio a los lados y vio uno dónde estaba el retrato de Luceli y el de otro lobo- ¿quién es él?

Es tu tío Mike, el hermano mayor de tu madre me temo que murió mucho antes de que tú nacieras -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es una pena -dijo Isaac calmado- dime ¿me contaras la historia de mi nacimiento o vamos a entrenar? Quiero ser más fuerte pronto

No corras antes de caminar -dijo Izanamy calmado- primero descansa mañana al amanecer empezaremos del entrenamiento -Isaac asintió calmado y se fue retirando caminando mientras Izanamy veía los retratos- hay un pájaro mensajero que se va a China hoy y regresa en catorce días, si quieres mandar una carta hazlo antes de que se ponga el sol

Gracias -dijo Isaac calmado y se fue caminando, llegó hasta el cuarto y se sentó a una silla y comenzó a escribir en una hoja de papel, escribió dos cartas una para Lu y la otra para Himiko, cuando termino las separó y caminó hasta la entrada del palacio para ver a un ganso caminando hacia el palacio- disculpa ¿tú eres el mensajero que va a China?

Así es, ¿necesitas una entrega? -dijo el ganso sonriendo-

Claro quiero que lleves estás cartas a las hermanas Ping en el palacio de Jade -dijo Isaac calmado, le dio unas momentos al ganso el cual acepto por ser monedas chinas y el ganso se fue volando- creo que necesito dinero japonés -se dio la vuelta para regresar al palacio mientras Lu y los demás furiosos estaban con ella-

Aaaaaa extraño a Isaac -dijo Lu deprimida-

¿No será que extrañas su cuerpo? -dijo Sai sonriendo y Lu se sonrojo un poco-

Yo...no se dé...que me hablas -dijo Lu sonrojada desviando la mirada-

Lu...las paredes son...muy pero muy delgadas -dijo Eagle sonrojada y Lu se quedó sorprendida con las pupilas en tamaño pequeña- si...digamos que...fue una noche...muy -Eagle estaba más roja y se tocaba el pico sonrojada mientras los demás desviaban la mirada y Lu veía a la mesa con la cara roja- ¿cuál sería la palabra?

Apasionadamente ruidosa -dijo Tom sonrojado, Eagle asintió sonriendo y Lu se golpeó la cara con la mesa- ¿a ver si esto te suena? Grrrr mmmm mmm hay siii, si, si, que rico -Lu solo se sorprendió mientras se golpeaba la cabeza en la mesa hasta casi romperla, los demás se estaban riendo un poco-

Al fin la niña se hace mujer -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Que bien la princesa se hace reina -dijo Eagle riendo un poco-

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Lu me traicionaste?! -Kondo estaba gritando y llorando- ¡Lloro por ti! ¿Y si terminas embarazada?

No estoy embarazada y use protección -dijo Lu sonrojada y nerviosa- además no debería hablarles de esto y menos que le digan a mi madre

Pero lo que dice Kondo es importante, debiste pensar bien las cosas ¿qué tal si resultas embarazada? -dijo Eagle confundida-

Estoy bien, mi celo no empezó y además use unas semillas que previenen el embarazo -dijo Lu calmada- aquí no habrá embarazos de nadie

¿Quién está embarazada? -dijo Tigresa calmada y eso asusto a todos-

¡Nyaaa! -Lu casi grito del miedo pero se tapó la boca, los demás estaban un poco nerviosos viendo a Tigresa en la entrada cargando a Yu en sus brazos- no... Mamá nadie aquí está embarazada...no nadie tuvo relaciones...no, no, no hay más que chicos vírgenes y puros aquí mami

Uno más y te creo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- pero sabes les diré una cosa chicos, en este palacio si pueden tener sus relaciones amorosas, pero de preferencia que sea en secreto y si alguno de ustedes termina con un bebé perdón pero estará solo, no se debe tener bebes antes del matrimonio, o con otra hembra que no sea su novia, prometida o esposa -todos estaban callados apretando los dientes-

¿Y qué sentiría así su hija fuera la que perdió el tesorito? -dijo Tom nervioso y Lu le dio una mirada de miedo-

Ah en ese caso atraparía al bastardo que lo hizo para castrarlo, golpearlo tanto como pueda hasta que el no sienta nada en todo el cuerpo, lo ataría a un tronco y lo lanzaría río arriba mientras las rocas del río le parten el cuerpo -dijo Tigresa calmada mientras todos estaban callados y un poco asustados- y a Lu la metería a un internado con monjas para que nunca se case y viva una vida de abstinencia

¿Y si si fuera...no se Isaac? -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Bueno...en un caso así creo que haría que se casara con Lu -dijo Tigresa calmada, Kondo se sorprendió mientras Lu sonrió moviendo las orejas- pero regañaría a manos como nunca y luego les daría un castigo ejemplar -Lu solo trago con cuidado y un poco de preocupación- ¿por qué me hacen este tipo de preguntas?

Solo...solo...curiosidad -dijo Lu nerviosa- ¿y Himiko?

Está caminando por ahí, también está algo deprimida -dijo Tigresa calmada- creo que algo la hirió pero también tiene un aire diferente, no sé qué sea -todos estaban un poco confundidos en el exterior Himiko estaba caminando por el bosque saltando de rama dejando que la nieve cayera en el suelo, se detuvo en un árbol grande y se sentó ahí para ver el Valle todo cubierto por la nieve-

Hay... ¿que estoy haciendo mal? -dijo Himiko confundida- todos se han ido y el palacio se siente más vacío, Isaac se fue y no sé qué sentir con que se acostó con mi hermana, ojalá hubiera alguien con quien hablar

El amor siempre es egoísta hija -Himiko se sorprendió y vio que abajo del árbol estaba Po viéndola sonriendo- hola

Papá ¿qué haces aquí? -Himiko salto desde la rama y cayó frente a él-

Bueno seguí el camino de pisadas hasta este árbol, el viejo roble que tu madre golpeaba cuando era peleadora de kung fu -dijo Po sonriendo, los dos caminaron hasta un banca y Himiko estaba soplando algo de su aliento en sus manos- ¿quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa?

Sí y con muchas ganas -dijo Himiko calmada-

Las desventajas de ser padre de dos niñas -dijo Po nervioso, Himiko le dio un leve golpe en las costillas haciéndolo reír un poco- bueno cuenta

Isaac me confesó que él me quiere mucho, que me quiere en verdad pero más que nada tiene miedo que cuando no pueda controlarse termine lastimándome o a Lu -dijo Himiko calmada- pero no solo me quiere a mí, quiere también a Lu, no sé si esto es un juego suyo o si lo hace para burlarse la verdad ya no sé, pero cuando me ve y sonríe no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de tenerlo cerca, cuando pienso que Lu e Isaac pasan momentos íntimos me enoja mucho, no debería enojarme que mi hermana tenga novio

Lo que te enoja es que el novio de tu hermana es el chico que te gusta -dijo Po calmado- esos son celos Himiko, como dije el amor es siempre egoísta pero es decisión de Isaac si desea estar con Lu o contigo pero ahora no es el momento de que él se concentre en eso

Lo sé, lo sé, papá sé que el perdió mucho hace poco y que no debería enojarme tanto con el pero no puedo evitar sentir que debería darme una respuesta antes de que cometa una tontería -dijo Himiko molesta e irritada- siendo sinceros yo quería irme con el -Po solo sonrió y le rasco la cabeza a Himiko un poco haciendo que se calmara-

Hija sé que es difícil también estuve en esa misma posición, creía que estaba enamorado de alguien especial y me enojaba la idea de que estuviera con alguien más que no fuera yo -dijo Po sonriendo- me daba tanto enojo que un día solo quería tenerla para mí pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que le tenía un gran cariño y el pensar que saliera lastimada solo me enojaba y me hacía actuar irracional

Entonces ¿lo que siento podría desaparecer y cambiar por otra cosa? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Posiblemente pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian -dijo Po sonriendo- algún encontrarás el amor hija sé paciente, pero si en verdad piensas que Isaac es el chico para ti no lo dejes ir, siempre pelea hija

Gracias papá -dijo Himiko sonriendo- yo quiero estar con él, porque lo quiero y mucho -Po le dio un abrazo a su hija dejando que se relajara, en la ciudad del palacio del rayo Sparks estaba sorprendido sentado frente a Byakun y Kira-

¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que han dicho? -dijo Sparks sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en su cara-

Lo que escuchaste vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita -dijo Kira sonriendo-

¿Estás embarazada mamá? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Posiblemente de dos -dijo Byakun sonriendo- sí, así de bueno soy

Si Dios sabe que los estuvimos escuchando tooooodas las noches -dijo Ichirou sonrojado y nervioso, todos los estudiantes de Byakun temblaron un poco-

Bueno felicidades Sparks -dijo Sasha sonriendo- ya hacía falta un bebé por aquí

Esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente al regresar a casa -dijo Sparks sorprendido, la noche estaba llegando y Sparks estaba afuera viendo el cielo relajándose acostado en el techo- rayos un bebé aquí, aquí no hay espacio para un bebé

Alguien suena un poco celoso -dijo Sasha sonriendo, ella estaba sentada a un lado de Sparks- ¿acaso no quiere aún hermanito?

Bueno si estaría bien pero no me molesta mucho solo que escuche muchas malas de los bebes -dijo Sparks calmado- no sé ni cómo tratar a un bebé, me sentiría raro teniendo un bebé por aquí

Tranquilo Sparks, solo porque haya un bebé en el palacio, tus padres no dejarán de amarte -dijo Sasha sonriendo- bueno los míos ya no quieren tener más hijos

Mis tíos siempre han sido más raros -dijo Sparks calmado- ah debí preguntarle a Hanabi como era tener hermanos menores y bebes

¿Quién es Hanabi? -dijo Sasha calmada-

Es una Guardiana es mayor que yo por ocho años pero es muy linda y sexy -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Ah conque es sexy -dijo Sasha un poco molesta y Sparks sintió sonriendo cerrando los ojos-

Bueno ella tiene dos hermanos menores y dijo que sus padres los tuvieron cuando ella tenía mi edad, jamás pensé que al volver al palacio me llevaría una sorpresa así -dijo Sparks calmado- pero ella es fantástica, tiene pechos grandes, una cara hermosa, ojos lindos y esa cola esponjada uuuuf -Sasha estaba un poco molesta viendo a Sparks- de verdad que ya no se encuentran chicas tan lindas como esas, era tan linda, y Himiko si era sexy, ah me gustaría conocer a una chica al menos la mitad de bonita que ellas

Ah ya veo bueno mejor te dejo antes de que metas la mano en tu pantalón -dijo Sasha irritada y se levantó para irse-

¿A dónde vas? Pensé que ibas a ayudarme a aceptar lo del bebé -dijo Sparks confundido-

Bueno pues es obvio que no quieres mi ayuda porque no soy linda -dijo Sasha molesta- disfruta tus pensamientos sucios

Vamos Sasha no seas así, eres mi mejor amiga -dijo Sparks calmado-

Gracias pero mejor me voy antes de que me molesten tus comentarios -dijo Sasha calmada y un poco seria, Sparks estaba confundido- tonto

Hmp mujeres siempre tan sentimentales, quién las entiende -dijo Sparks calmado y se dio la vuelta viendo el cielo- _me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo las dos?_ -en el palacio del pantano Kajo estaba leyendo algunas cartas con unos lentes puestos-

Hija ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? -dijo Boa bostezando en la entrada del cuarto de Kajo-

Perón mamá es que tenía un poco de curiosidad por una habilidad que vi, la habilidad de afectar la mente y crear ilusiones -dijo Kajo un poco cansada- según Himiko a Isaac lo atacaron no una técnica que lo hacía tener visiones y eso me dio una idea, ¿cómo contrarrestar las técnicas que te afectan la mente? Es decir cómo funciona la mente y el cerebro, ¿que causa las alucinaciones? Eso me intriga demasiado mamá y me voy a quedar estudiando el cerebro un momento

Hija no soy una buena doctora pero que tu tengas esa mente tan brillante me intriga mucho -dijo Boa sonriendo y se acercó- sabes debes descansar p, todos los libros y estudios estarán ahí en la mañana

Está bien mamá -dijo Kajo un poco cansada y se levantó de la silla para acostarse- pero igual tengo mucha curiosidad, quiero ver que tanto puedo aprender

Yo también estoy interesada en eso hija pero de momento descansa -dijo Boa sonriendo, la cubrió con una sábana y Kajo cerró los ojos un momento-

Prometo que me haré más fuerte mamá -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Sé que lo harás -dijo Boa sonriendo, le dio un beso en la frente a Kajo y se retiró, en el palacio Shiba se escuchaban algunos llantos, en un cuarto estaban Jeanne, Rena y Hinata pero Hinata estaba llorando sonriendo-

Oh...hija estás hermosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo soplando su nariz en un pañuelo, Hanabi estaba frente aún espejo, ella estaba usando un vestido de bodas, era un vestido tradicional pero el relieve era de flores amarillas, en la cintura usaba una cinta roja-

Si...este es...vestido que usare para casarme -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Hermana...hay...hay que linda -dijo Rena entre llanto- hay no puedo más si sigo viéndola no voy a parar de llorar

Vaya estás hermosa hermana -dijo Jeanne sonriendo- me gustaría usar un vestido así cuando me case

Será mejor que esperes mucho hija porque no usaras ese tipo de vestidos hasta que tengas la edad de Hanabi -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se acercó y le puso el velo a Hanabi en la cabeza- listo hija ahora estás lista, que bueno que mi vestido te pudiera quedar

Gracias por prestarme tu vestido mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

De nada además tu padre pensó que así se ahorraba mucho -dijo Hinata sonriendo- además cuando yo me casé siempre quise que una de mis hijas usará este vestido

Yo también quisiera usarlo -dijo Rena sonriendo- pero creo que me quedaría enorme -las chicas estaban riendo un poco, el día pasó completamente e Isaac se levantó en Japón viendo por la venta que la nieve estaba cayendo en todos lados, toda la aldea estaba cubierta de nieve, solo salió a la puerta principal para ver a Izanamy parado viendo la aldea-

Bien ¿comenzamos? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Claro y vas a vivir un infierno Isaac, este entrenamiento que te voy a dar probará no sólo tu resistencia física si no también tu resistencia mental -dijo Izanamy serio- prepárate para ser sumergido en la oscuridad

Ahora mi única meta es tener venganza -dijo Isaac serio- no me importa convertirme en un ser maligno si el resultado me lleva a matar a Scarge y a Rase **l**

 **Avance**

 _Hola soy Hanabi cielos los preparativos para mi boda están comenzando_ Hanabi estaba sonriendo viendo su vestido en un espejo mientras Isaac estaba corriendo sacando vegetales del suelo y los colocaba en una canasta- _Mientras Isaac está comenzando su entrenamiento_

 _Esto no es entrenamiento más bien parece que estoy haciendo tareas domésticas_ –Isaac estaba barriendo el patio, corrió por el palacio trapeando con un pañuelo-

 _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **El extraño entrenamiento para Isaac**_ –Isaac estaba caminando en un tronco tratando de mantener el equilibrio cargando un bandeja llena de leche- _Creo que Isaac no se da cuenta de lo que le está haciendo mi papa_


	54. Chapter 54

_**El extraño entrenamiento de Isaac**_

Ya era de madrugada en Japón, Isaac estaba viendo el amanecer mientras estaba parado en medio del campo de nieve, Isaac estaba temblando de frío al menos un poco-

Demonios sí que hace frío, al menos debería haber traído algo para cubrir mis manos -dijo Isaac serio viendo sus dedos un poco helados-

No así está bien -dijo Izanamy calmado a un lado de él- bien comencemos con esto

¿Cuál es el entrenamiento? -dijo Isaac serio-

Ese campo -dijo Izanamy calmado señalando al frente- se trata de un camino principal donde la gente transita todos los días para ir a sus negocios, quiero que levantes toda la nieve y la acumule en un solo punto

Ya veo -dijo Isaac serio- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que limpie todo el camino?! -gritó sorprendido-

Así es, debes limpiar todo el camino desde el palacio hasta la entrada principal -dijo Izanamy calmado, ten una pala -le dio una pala e Isaac se sorprendió- úsala y también un poco de sal para hacer que se derrita más rápido -de su bolsillo tomo una bolsa con sal y se la lanzó

Pero...pero...son como 20 kilómetros -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Tranquilo la aldea solo mide como 331.48 kilómetros cuadrados, buena suerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse- ah y yo que tú me apuro Hinata servirá el desayuno en cuatro horas porque los niños se van a la escuela, así que ya sabes, si quieres desayunar

¿Que? -dijo Isaac sorprendido, solo vio el camino principal cubierto de nieve, se acercó al inicio del palacio y roció algo de sal haciendo que la nieve se derritiera, comenzó a levantarla con la ola, siguió moviendo toda la nieve como pudiera, siguió excavando por lo menos dos horas p, estaba sudando mientras sentía como las gotas de sudor se congelaban y China dejando su cuerpo un poco duro y congelado, solo pasó su mano por su frente, notó como el sudor se convertía en una pequeña cantidad de escarcha-

¿Qué demonios? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿agua nieve? -siguió con su trabajo por un rato cuando terminó ya era casi medio día, estaba cansado y casi congelado por el sudor, estaba respirando un poco agitado, Izanamy estaba viéndolo desde el escalón del palacio-

Vaya hizo un buen trabajo -dijo Hinata calmada- pero se perdió el desayuno, al menos hubiera estado con sus hermanos -Izanamy asintió calmado- ¿esto que demuestra?

Solo le estoy dando resistencia y para que hiciera la tarea que no quería hacer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata se reía un poco, se sentó a su lado y vio la nieve-

Sabes ya le envié una pequeña ayuda ahí -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no me siento bien dejándolo sin comer

Como siempre tienes corazón de pollo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si, le envié una ayuda espero la aprecie -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿qué será lo siguiente?

Dejémoslo descansar un momento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, en la entrada de la aldea Isaac estaba sentado descansando un poco-

Maldición...maldición -dijo Isaac cansado hasta que su estómago comenzó a sonar con fuerza- no, no, debes se fuerte amigo, vamos -se levantó pero se sujetó del mango de la pala- creo que me congelé

¿No quieres un poco de té caliente para calmarte? -Isaac se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta para ver a Zafiro detrás de él con una caja negra de cuatro pisos y una taza de té en su mano derecha, ella estaba usando un traje azul oscuro para invierno de bordes blancos con una bufanda blanca en el cuello- hola Isaac

Zafiro -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se levantó y su cuerpo sonó un poco al descongelarse- me da mucho gusto verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Si ha pasado tiempo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, dejó las cosas a un lado y le dio un abrazo a Isaac con fuerza, Isaac le regresó el abrazo y sonrío- mis condolencias por bueno

Si descuida -dijo Isaac calmado- gracias por estar aquí -después de un rato los dos estaban sentados en una roca mientras Isaac abrió la caja viendo algo de comida y arroz frito, notó lo que parecía salchichas cortadas en forma de un pulpo- ¿qué es esto? -tomó los palillos y tomo una de las salchichas- tiene una forma rara

Es una salchicha de toca con forma de pulpo, es linda -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- vamos come con confianza -Isaac comió un poco y se sorprendió- ¿qué tal? -Isaac no contesto siguió comiendo de forma rápida dejando algunas pedazos de arroz volar en el aire- jeje creo que eso contesta como un si

Es realmente delicioso -dijo Isaac sorprendido- solo he comido toca y la comida del maestro Po y la comida de Lu Ann, ¿por qué es tan sabroso?

Porque está hecha por la maestra Hinata -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- está cocina tiene el corazón de una madre -Isaac solo vio la comida y recordó a su madre cocinando- lo siento...no debí -bajo las orejas un poco deprimida-

No...está bien -dijo Isaac calmado- bueno es deliciosa -le dio una sonrisa un poco deprimida- ¿esto es normal? -siguió comiendo un poco más rápido acabando el primer piso de la caja, pasó al segundo sin darse cuenta-

¿Qué cosa? ¿Limpiar la nieve? Claro que sí, cuando hay mucha como hoy solo los soldados la limpian pero no sé porque tuviste que hacerlo tú solo -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Es parte del entrenamiento para el Modo Oscuro -dijo Isaac calmado, siguió comiendo-

Ah eso, solo los familiares del gran maestro pueden tener ese gran poder -dijo Zafiro calmada- pero escuche que para controlarlo es algo difícil, debes tener la mente en calma, incluso estando en esa transformación pueden permanecer y actuar como personas normales

Deben tener mucho control y también mucha experiencia en ese estado -dijo Isaac calmado, siguió comiendo hasta que terminó- gracias por la comida

Vaya que bueno que traje el de cuatro pisos -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido y vio los platos vacíos- _No puedo creerlo me comí una ración para cuatro personas y no me di cuenta, y siento que comí suficiente ¿qué me está pasando?_ -se tocó el estómago sorprendido-

¿Estás bien? ¿Te cayó algo pesado? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

No...es solo que jamás como así de mucho -dijo Isaac sorprendido- solo comía un plato y con el tiempo mi estómago se acostumbró a comer muy poco

Es el metabolismo de los Shiba -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- veras los Shiba tienen que comer al menos ocho veces al día o su equivalencia a esa cantidad

¿Ocho veces al día? Eso suena imposible y a mucha comida -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿por qué?

Es lo mismo que muchos se pregunta pero no tengo muy claro eso -dijo Zafiro calmada- lo mejor es que hables con el gran maestro más tarde -Izanamy solo llego de un rápido movimiento con ellos-

Aquí están par de tórtolos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Isaac y Zafiro se sorprendieron y luego desviaron la mirada viendo a otro lado sonrojados- bueno Isaac ¿qué te pareció la comida de mi esposa?

Estuvo realmente deliciosa -dijo Isaac sonrojado- Zafiro me dijo algo interesante, dice que nosotros debemos comer demasiado, casi ocho veces al día

Si veras nosotros somos una familia Guerrera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- nuestros cuerpos con el pasar de los años nos hemos acostumbrado a tener un gran poder incluso entre los maestros de artes marciales, cada vez que peleamos nos hacemos más fuertes, cada vez que sufrimos heridas casi mortales y nos recuperamos nos hacemos más fuertes

Entonces eso explica porque me hacía más fuerte después de una dura batalla -dijo Isaac sorprendido- creo que tengo mucho que aprender, entonces el ser Guerreros que desean pelear nuestro metabolismo nos pide grandes cantidades de comida, eso explica mucho, bien ¿qué sigue? -Izanamy solo sonrió y después de un rato Isaac estaba frente a un campo de cultivo viendo a un grupo de cabras trabajando quitando la nieve y guardando algunos vegetales en canastas que tenían atadas en sus espaldas-

Bien quiero que ayudes a estas personas a recoger los cultivos, la nieve los daña y no han podido recogerlos a tiempo por las nevadas, así que hazlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿cultivos? ¡Eso es trabajo no entrenamiento!

Esto te pude ayudar con tu resistencia -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- vamos tu puedes -Isaac solo se sonrojó y se colocó una canasta en la espalda-

Bien aquí voy -dijo Isaac nervioso, solo se agachó y comenzó a recoger los cultivos revelando distintos vegetales, siguió avanzando quitando cada vegetal del suelo y lo guardaba en su canasta-

Muévete más rápido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Isaac apresuró el pasó un poco más y siguió recogiendo- ¿eso es todo? Hasta Jeanne podría hacerlo más rápido y eso que solo tiene trece años -Isaac apuro el pasó un poco más rápido sacando todo lo que podía- vamos, pensaba que era un lobo no una tortuga y menos un niña

¡Aaaa ya me hartaste! -Isaac grito avanzado corriendo tomando cada vegetal en su mano, siguió avanzando corriendo guardando cada vegetal en su canasta, siguió avanzando corriendo guardando- ¡¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?! ¡Se supone que me entrenarías!

Y eso es lo que hago fíjate bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Isaac solo grito mientras aumentaba la velocidad- _Es verdad...casi no lo noto pero género tensión en mi espalda, brazos, piernas, cadera, cada parte de mi cuerpo se está ejercitando ya veo_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido siguió aumentando el ritmo acabando con un cuadro completo y con su canasta llena- listo

Si pero aún te faltan seis más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo señalando el campo, Isaac se sorprendió notando que había más campos con cultivos dentro, solo se quejó gritando y dejó la canasta, durante unas horas más siguió hasta que terminó cansado y con solo tres cuadros de cultivos había terminado-

Pensé que sería algo muy fácil pero me equivoqué -dijo Isaac cansado, tomó un cultivo y lo guardo- solo este cuadro y tomare un ligero descanso -respiró hondo y avanzó de nuevo pero al seguir avanzando se golpeó la cabeza con otro lobo blanco- ¡Aaaaa! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

¡Tú fíjate por dónde vas! -gritó el lobo, el lobo tenía ojos azules, el pelo de la cara era blanco, el pelo de su cabeza era rojizo y tan largo que dejaba un mechón frente a sus ojos, usaba uña pantalón negro con una camisa roja de manga larga ajustada a su cuerpo, los dos se sentaron y dejaron sus canastas en el suelo y se vieron- ¡Discúlpate por golpearme tonto!

¡No! ¡Tú discúlpate por golpearme! -dijo Isaac molesto- deberías ver por dónde vas torpe

Aquí el único torpe que veo eres tú, torpe -dijo el lobo molesto, los dos se estaban gruñendo pero Izanamy solo dejo una espada frente a ellos haciendo que los dos se alejaran asustados-

Suficiente de gruñidos -dijo Izanamy serio, Zafiro solo estaba cerca viendo a ambos- están aquí para cultivar no para pelear

Lo lamento gran maestro, es decir tío -dijo el lobo nervioso y se colocó de rodillas pidiendo perdón- lamento mucho haberte golpeado

Si no hay problema yo también lo lamento -dijo Isaac serio- espera... ¿acaso te dijo tío? ¿Por qué te dijo tío? -Isaac se sorprendió un poco-

¿Tío quién es este sujeto? -dijo el lobo confundido-

¿Que? ¿Acaso no se conocen? -dijo Izanamy confundido- pensé que Mika tenía comunicación con Luceli -Isaac solo vio confundido a Izanamy y luego al lobo frente a él- bueno Isaac él es Koga Shishui es tu primo

¿Primo? -dijeron Koga e Isaac sorprendidos viéndose de frente-

Así es, tu madre tenía una hermana, se llama Mika y él es su hijo Kodak -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Vaya es sorprendente jamás había visto a otro pariente a parte de mis hermanos -uno Isaac sorprendido-

Lo mismo digo -dijo Koga sorprendido- es sorprende entonces este tu hijo, pensé que jamás volvería -los dos e levantaron y se rodearon viéndose completamente- vaya aunque seamos familia no tenemos mucho que ver, somos un poco diferentes

Bueno eso es porque yo me parezco más a mi madre -dijo Isaac calmado- tú debes parecerte a tu padre -Koga solo asintió calmado-

Ya veo por tu complexión y que estés aquí diría que vienes a entrenar -dijo Koga calmado-

Si pero este se siente como un trabajo -dijo Isaac un poco molesto- no entiendo este entrenamiento del todo

Bueno refuerza los músculos y la resistencia -dijo Koga sonriendo-

Por cierto Koga ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tendrías vacaciones -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Así es tío, pero es que vine aquí para entrenar un poco, quería seguir mi régimen antes de que me volviera débil -dijo Koga sonriendo-

¿También prácticas artes marciales? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Así es, aquí todos aprendemos un oficio en mi caso yo quería entrenar y recorrer el mundo -dijo Koga sonriendo- se tanto Kung fu hasta pelear usando armas y mi cuerpo, pero todas tienen las mismas bases para lo básico, incluso una vez viaje a una tierra donde las personas no hablaban japonés ni chino, usaban armaduras y escudos bastante extraños

Vaya eso suena genial -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Isaac ¿ya no estás cansado? -dijo Zafiro un poco preocupada-

Descuida estoy bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Zafiro le dio un golpe en la espalda sacudiéndole la arena de la espalda, Koga se quedó viendo a Zafiro, se sorprendió al ver sus ojos azules, su cuerpo, su busto y su cola, solo gruño un poco abriendo su nariz soltando vapor de la nariz, de solo ver la tierna cara de Zafiro y sus ojos brillantes los ojos tomaron forma de corazón-

¡Woooojaaaaa! -Koga gritó sonriendo mientras los corazones se formaban en sus ojos- ¡Kawai san! ¡Kawai san, Kawai san, Kawai san! -levantó los brazos gritando mientras se movía de lado soltando pequeños corazones, Zafiro se asustó un poco y se escondió detrás de Isaac mientras Isaac estaba extrañado con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

¡¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?! -gritó Isaac sorprendido- ¡¿Acaso no será pariente de Sparks?! -Izanamy se estaba sujetando la cara con la mano-

Koga -Izanamy lo llamo y Koga se detuvo de forma rápida volviendo a la normalidad- ¿por qué no vas con Isaac y terminan de recoger los cultivos?

Si pero antes me debo presentar ante la señorita como se debe -dijo Koga sonriendo, se acercó y sonrío- hermosa señorita me llamo Koga -Zafiro estaba nerviosa asomando su cabeza por detrás del hombro de Isaac- ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme sus pantaletas?

¡Idiota! -Isaac grito molesto colocando los ojos en blanco y le dio una patada en el mentón a Koga haciendo que se mordiera la lengua, Zafiro solo estaba sonrojada y nerviosa- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle algo así a una chica tan linda como Zafiro?!

Hay que violento -dijo Koga adolorido-

Simplón -dijo Zafiro sonrojada y un poco molesta, Izanamy suspiró un poco, después de un rato Darién y Hanabi estaban sentados en una banca, Hanabi estaba usando un kimono de color rosado con bordes rojos y unos tonos blancos, los dos estaban sentados juntos y tomados de la mano-

Bien nuestra boda es dentro de un mes Darién -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- estoy muy emocionada

Yo también estoy emocionado pero Hanabi ¿realmente tenemos que vivir en casa de tus padres? -dijo Darién un poco nervioso- recuerda cómo se puso tu padre cuando le pedí tu mano, no quiero pensar cuando le diga que vendrá un bebé en camino -Hanabi solo se reía un poco- ¿no lo estás o sí?

No, todavía no hay un bebé en camino -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- aunque no sé, quiero pensar que se alegraría de llegar a ser abuelito -los dos estaban sonriendo- quiero ocho cachorros -Darién solo se quedó sorprendido y la vio un poco asustado- solo bromeo tranquilo

Está bien casi me da el infarto -dijo Darién nervioso- ja mira a mi prometida asustándome antes de la boda ¿hace calor? -se sujetó el cuello de la camisa sudando un poco-

Jajaja tranquilo, te vez lindo cuando te pones nervioso -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco- vamos tranquilo -los dos se abrazaron mientras Hanabi pegaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darién, Darién solo le dio un abrazo y le tallo los hombros-

Espero que esa mano no baje más Darién -Darién se asustó quedando con los ojos en blanco cuando se dio vuelta viendo a Izanamy envuelto en una aura de fuego algo molesto- más te vale que te fijes bien donde pones esas manitas antes de casarte -Izanamy estaba sonriendo apretando su mirada y mostraba los colmillos-

Aaaaa -Darién se levantó y las manos sonriendo- lo siento mucho...suegro, no me haga nada por favor...no tenía las manos puestas con mala intención

Hay papá no estaba pasando nada malo -dijo Hanabi un poco molesta, se levantó y vio algo enojada a Izanamy- esto era un sencillo momento entre parejas

Tranquila solo estoy jugando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hanabi inflo sus mejillas un poco y abrazo a Darién- a veces no entiendes mis bromas

No me causan gracia -dijo Hanabi molesta- ¿cómo el entrenamiento Isaac?

Trato de entenderlo pero sencillamente no entiendo nada de lo que me está mandando -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿ahora por qué me traes aquí?

Bueno té traje aquí para ver tu nivel -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Darién pelea con el usando tu espada

¿Que? ¿Qué pelee con él? -dijo Darién confundido, solo vio a Isaac un momentoy se cruzó de brazos- mmm este sujeto parece que no es muy fuerte, suegro ¿qué quiere que haga?

Examínalo, como si fuera un soldado más -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero no lo vayas a lastimar mucho, es tú cuñado trátalo con respeto

Está bien -dijo Darién calmado- ¡¿Que cuñado?! -gritó un poco sorprendido y Hanabi solo asintió sonriendo sonrojada, en un momento los dos estaban viéndose- me contaron que sabes un poco sobre el combate de espadas

Así es, soy o único maestro de Kung fue que usa espadas para pelear -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿qué m puedes decir de ti?

Soy el general de las fuerzas Shiba -dijo Darién calmado- mi nombre es Darién Hikigaya

Pero pronto serás Darién Shiba -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Darién solo asintió riendo un poco nervioso-

Bien como ya tienes experiencia en esto de pelea entonces atácame con todas tus fuerzas -dijo Darién sonriendo- Tiembla mi poder -Darién solo grito un poco liberando una aura azul clara de su cuerpo, Isaac se sorprendió un poco y retrocedió dos pasos, Hanabi sonrió y tomo una espada para lanzársela a Darién, Darién la tomo era una katana de mango blanco con guardia amarilla y una funda azul-

¡Isaac! -Zafiro lo llamo y le lanzó una espada de mango negro y guardia plateada, Isaac la tomo y la giro un poco desenvainó para estar en guardia-

Gracias Zafiro -dijo Isaac calmado y Zafiro asintió sonriendo- bien vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres general

Te sorprenderás -dijo Darién sonriendo, desenvainó su espada mostrando una hoja plateada cubierta de energía azul celeste, los dos solo esperaron e Izanamy bajo el brazo dándoles inicio, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus espadas en un fuerte golpe, los dos se alejaron mientras Isaac expulsaba energía de su cuerpo, Darién avanzó corriendo, coló su espada apuntando hacia atrás, parecía que iba a lanzar un corte pero Isaac solo se puso en guardia, Darién llego y le dio un golpe a la hoja con el mango empujando a Isaac un por, Isaac expulsó energía cubriendo la hoja con fuego azul y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía, Darién solo giró su espada dándole un corte en diagonal cortando el ataque en dos-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- pudo detener mi blandir con un solo golpe -Darién envainó su espada y apareció detrás de Isaac, Isaac se giró lanzando un corte horizontal pero Darién solo levanto su espada de forma vertical deteniendo el golpe, Darién lo empujó con su espada y le dio un golpe en el hombre izquierdo haciendo que se quejara, Isaac retrocedió y Darién los siguió, lanzó un corte vertical e Isaac levanto su espada deteniendo el golpe, Darién solo levanto su mano izquierda y le dio un golpe en las costillas con la funda de la espada, Darién giro un poco lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada pero Isaac le dio un corte vertical deteniendo el golpe, Darién le sé giro en sentido contrario y lanzó un golpe con su funda haciendo que Isaac saltara escapando de nuevo, Darién enviando la espada y concentro energía en la espada-

No le dejaré atacar -dijo Isaac serio, tomó la espada con las dos manos y expulsó energía- ¡Getsuga tenshou! -lanzó un corte en diagonal dispararon una onda de fuego azul, Darién solo salto a la derecha y sujeto su espada con una mano-

¡Zona cero! -Darién lanzó un corte y comenzó a mover su espada como si hiciera cortes en diferentes direcciones, Isaac solo se quedó en guardia con la espada frente a él, Darién solo guardo su espada dejando un ligero sonido de golpe, cuando Isaac se dio cuenta está rodeado por pequeñas marcas azules, se sorprendió y salto a la derecha pero en su hombro derecho apareció un corte, en su brazo izquierdo también apareció un corte, en su pierna derecha y luego en su espalda, Isaac se quejó pero cayó al suelo y Darién quedo frente a él-

Ríndete -dijo Darién serio, el suelo tembló un poco y Darién salto hacia atrás esquivando una columna de hielo, siguió saltando evitando púas de hielo, se quedó sin espacio y le dio un corte horizontal cortando el hielo, Isaac se levantó y lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho liberando una columna de hielo, Darién solo salto y sujeto la espada lanzando tres cortes al aire-

¡Cuchillas fantasmas! -Darién grito y de la hoja de su espada se crearon cuchillasen forma de shurikens de tres hojas, solo lanzó un corte horizontal liberando tres cuchillas, Isaac se cruzó de brazos y luego los extendió creando un muro de hielo, las cuchillas solo golpearon el muro y lo destruyeron, Isaac estaba sorprendido y más cuando Darién le dio un golpe en el pecho tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Isaac quedo acostado y Darién estaba darle un golpe en con su espada en el cuello-

¡Yame! -Izanamy gritó y Darién se detuvo a pocos centímetros del cuello de Isaac quedando de pie- lo has hecho bien Darién, Isaac aún te falta mucho por aprender, el solo uso el mínimo de su poder

¿Que? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y se levantó un poco herido- apenas y pude ver sus movimientos y ¿me estás diciendo que solo uso el nivel más bajo? Eso es imposible

Así es Darién es el primero de muchos seres que han alcanzado un gran nivel sin la necesidad de un artefacto místico o algo que les de poder -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- si quieres tener un nivel más alto al del ordinario tendrás que escucharme sin quejarte

Entendido -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿qué es lo que sigue? -solo guardo la espada y se la dio a Zafiro, Izanamy solo sonrió y más tarde Isaac estaba corriendo en medio del campo cargando una bandeja con botellas de leche encima, llegó hasta una casa y dejó la botella, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a otro lugar dejando más botellas, después de una hora estaba corriendo inclinado en el palacio tallando los pisos con un trapo, siguió corriendo de lado a lado por todo el corredor mientras Izanamy, Long, Hanabi, Rena, Hinata, Isao y Jeanne lo estaban viendo tomando un poco de té-

¿Y esto que tiene de propósito papa? -dijo Jeanne confundida-

Ninguna Hinata estaba cansada y el palacio necesitaba limpiarse un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Sí que eres malo con el -dijo Hinata sonriendo- me agrada, veamos si le podemos quitar lo chino, hay que hacerlo fuerte y duro, le quitaré lo chino a golpes si hay necesidad

Así es habla mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bien el festival de invierno es la próxima semana y mi boda es en cuatro semanas, hay que hermoso espero que la nieve resalte mi color blanco y mis tonos rojos

Todos los sabemos hermana te vas a casar -dijo Isao cansado- vamos a celebrarlo y luego tendré sobrinos corriendo por ahí -Hanabi solo suspiromientras veían a Isaac correr- espero que no sea como la famosa boda del tío Bruce -Isao se estaba riendo un poco e Izanamy lo vio un poco irritado-

Es verdad fue muy divertido -dijo Rena riendo- por poco se arruina la boda pero esperemos que eso no pase en la tuya Hanabi -Hanabi estaba sorprendida y luego vio a Izanamy el cual desvío la mirada-

Es verdad...papa casi destruye esa boda -dijo Hanabi nerviosa- recuérdame papi ¿cómo pasó todo eso de la boda? -todos vieron a Izanamy el cual tenía los ojos en negro y la taza de té en la boca-

 _ **Recuerdo**_ _-_ Izanamy estaba caminando de lado nervioso, se veía más joven, estaba en un cuarto elegante usando un traje negro elegante de etiqueta-

Ok que no panda el cunico que no panda el cunico -dijo Izanamy nervioso- Bruce se fue hace unas horas por un corte de melena y no ha regresado y solo queda media hora para la boda -la puerta se abrió mostrando a Bruce con la cabeza cubierta con una toalla, también estaba usando un traje de etiqueta- ¿en dónde estabas? Lucy está nerviosa y la que iba a tocar el piano en la banda está comenzando su parto

Tenemos otro problema -dijo Bruce nervioso, se quitó la toalla mostrando que tenía rizos en la parte superior teñidos de color rubio, Izanamy solo se tapó la boca para no reír- esto es horrible, horrible, horrible hermano -se acercó nervioso al espejo y se vio de frente- ¿cómo rayos llego a pasar algo así? Le dije que solo me recortará la melena en la parte superior

Tranquilo solo buscaremos algo para cubrirlo no vayas a hacer una locura -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Bruce vio una navaja en la mesa frente a él y la tomo-

Solo hay una opción -dijo Bruce calmado, Izanamy de volteo y lo vio confundido, se sujetó la parte teñida y la levanto-

¡¿Qué haces?! -Izanamy gritó nervioso mientras Bruce comenzó a cortar un gran mechón de pelo de su cabeza- ¡Noooo!

¡Oooaaaaaaa! -Bruce se había cortado un gran mechón de pelo de su cabeza dejando la zona pelona y con la parte de la piel, justo en el centro de su cabeza estaba la cabeza pelona, Izanamy estaba asustado mientras Bruce se dio la vuelta nervioso y calmado- ¿qué te parece? _-_ _ **fin del recuerdo**_ _-_

Eso es lo que quiero evitar en mi boda -dijo Hanabi nerviosos mientras los demás se estaban riendo un poco-

Si, lo se arruine el pelo de Bruce mandándolo con una loca -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Hinata solo se estaba riendo y le dio una ligera llamada en la espalda-

Pero al final las cosas salen bien -dijo Long sonriendo- ya quiero ver que locura ocurra y que arruine la boda de Hanabi -Hanabi se molestó con él y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara-

Después habían pasado algunos días en los que Isaac comenzó un nuevo entrenamiento en compañía de Long, Long e Isaac estaban subiendo una montaña por medio de un camino rodeado de rocas, los dos tenían los brazos en la espalda atados y las muñecas juntas también atadas con un roca de gran tamaño detrás de ellos, los dos se estaban quejándose, el viento, la nieve y el frío les daba en todo el cuerpo, los dos se veían un poco heridos mientras Izanamy lo estaba vigilando parado desde una roca aislado, los dos siguieron hasta que llegaron a un muro, se ataron las rocas a la cintura y comenzaron a subir escalando, se sujetaron de cada roca que encontraban y siguieron así por un rato, llegaron a la cima donde todo estaba cubierto de nieve y hielo, los dos corrieron por un rato hasta llegar a un lago helado y con pedazos de hielo flotando en el, los dos se lanzaron al agua pero Isaac salió quejándose igual que Long, los dos estaban temblando pero siguieron nadando en todo el trayecto, cuando terminaron los dos estaban peleando contra Izanamy-

Long avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy lo sujetó con su mano derecha y le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo de él, se giró y detuvo una patada de Isaac, Izanamy había lanzado una patada también chocando su pierna con la de Isaac causando una ligero resplandor entre ellos, Isaac solo fue empujado y Long apareció detrás de Izanamy lanzando un golpe, Izanamy salgo hacía la izquierda evitando el golpe y Long avanzó lanzando varios golpes e Izanamy solo estaba moviendo el cuerpo esquivando los ataques, Isaac grito y avanzó lanzando una patada, Izanamy solo le sujetó la pierna y lo empujó, los dos gritaron y lanzaron varios golpes mientras Izanamy lo estaba esquivando o movía los brazos deteniendo los golpes de ambos jóvenes, Long lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego pero el fuego golpe la nieve, cuando se dio cuenta Izanamy no estaba pero apareció detrás de él, le sujetó la cola y lo lanzó al lago congelado, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo salto esquivándolo , Isaac solo avanzó lanzando varios golpes y patadas pero Izanamy avanzó y le dio un ligero toque en el estómago, Isaac se quejó y cayó al suelo girando y se quejó quedando acostado en el suelo, Long gritó saliendo del agua, expulsó fuego y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy extendió el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe como si nada, giró la muñeca de Long y le dio una ligera patada en las piernas elevándolo, lanzó un golpe ligero son su mano libre dándole a Long en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, los dos se quejaron e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos-

Bien creo que es todo por ahora regresemos a descansar un poco -dijo Izanamyserio, se dio la vuelta pero noto eso resplandores detrás de él, Isaac estaba creando una esfera amarilla en cada mano, mientras Long estaba en la pose del Kamehameha creando una esfera azul en sus manos-

Lo siento tôsan pero nos quedaremos más tiempo y pelearemos -dijo Long cansado-

Es verdad aún tenemos mucho por crecer, no podemos desperdiciar ningún minuto descansando -dijo Isaac molesto, los dos estaban haciendo sus ataques más grandes aumentando la energía- ¡Atácanos como si en verdad quisieras matarnos! -Izanamy no dijo nada solo se alejó de un salto y apretó los puños-

¡HAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó expulsando energía dorada rojiza del cuerpo, extendió los brazos- ¡Kame Hame! -retrajo los brazos a las costillas formando una esfera de color azul en sus manos-

¡Aaaaaaaa! -Isaac grito y extendió los brazos a los lados formando esferas amarillas más grandes y luego extendió los brazos juntando las muñecas y fusionó las dos esferas formando una más grande-

¡Kame! -Long gritó retrayendo sus manos formando una esfera más grande energía- ¡Hame! -los dos solo gritaron viendo a Izanamy-

¡HAAAAAA! -los tres gritaron extendiendo los brazos liberando sus ataques, los ataques de Long e Isaac se combinaron y chocaron con el ataque de Izanamy causando una colisión en el campo, los dos jóvenes ataban haciendo un poco de esfuerzo gritando pero Izanamy solo aplicó más energía y la colisión termino explotando causando daño a los dos jóvenes-

¿Que? ¡¿Queee?! -Isaac y Long gritaron sorprendido siendo cubiertos por la energía azul de Izanamy, los dos terminaron cayendo acostados en el hielo heridos-

Mal...maldición -dijo Isaac adolorido-

Ni siquiera con nuestro Final Kamehameha logramos empujarlo -dijo Long adolorido-

Deberías...saber que tan fuerte es...digo es tu mentor -dijo Isaac cansado-

De hecho está es la primera vez que me entrena -dijo Long sonriendo- es la primera vez que me enfrento a él -los dos se levantaron pero se quejaron, se estaban por caer pero Izanamy los atrapó en sus brazos-

Lo hicieron bien muchachos, los llevaré a que descansen un rato -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mañana dentro de tres días continuaremos -los dos jóvenes sonrieron y caminaron con ayuda de Izanamy, a la mañana siguiente Isaac estaba frotando su cuerpo un poco mientras Zafiro estaba revisando sus heridas-

Cielos jamás pensé que fuera cosa sería apenas siento la cola -dijo Isaac adolorido-

Tranquilo está bien escuche que no entrena a nadie a menos que sienta que ya está listo para su entrenamiento más duro -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿estás bien?

Si creo pero me duelen los músculos -dijo Isaac calmado-

No me refiero a eso, me refiero aquí -Zafiro le tocó la zona del corazón- en el interior

No puedo mentirte eres mi mejor amiga -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó la mano de Zafiro y la sujetó un poco fuerte pero con cuidado, los dos caminaron hasta que llegaron a una estatua en el centro de la aldea de una felina con los brazos cortados y usaba algo tapando de la cintura para abajo, los dos se sentaron en medio de la nieve- lamento traerte hasta aquí sin decirte nada

Descuida sé que debe ser difícil -dijo Zafiro calmada- anda sácalo todo

Siento que quiero venganza, tengo un nudo en la garganta que quiero sacar y tengo tanto enojo que no puedo soltarlo, siento que no es justo, la vida ya me había quitado tanto y ahora esto, no es justo, mi hermano...yo...él tenía una gran vida por delante -Isaac comenzó a sollozar- ellos no merecían esto, ellos...ellos -Zafiro estaba triste viendo a Isaac llorar un poco- yo no pude hacer nada de nuevo, solo puedo enojarme y sentir que soy un completo inútil, no pude hacer más por mi familia

Sé cómo te sientes -dijo Zafiro deprimida- pero escucha por eso estás aquí para hacerte más fuerte, tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana pero algún día en el futuro serás un gran Guerrero fuerte que no dependerá de nada para enfrentarte a alguien sin temor, tomará tiempo, tomará dolor pero el resultado será bueno, confió en ti Isaac -Zafiro sonrió un poco Isaac asintió pasando su mano por la cara calmándose un poco- estaría ahí para ti

Gracias Zafiro -dijo Isaac sonriendo y le dio un abrazo, Zafiro solo sonrió y le regresó el abrazo con fuerza, los dos siguieron caminaron un rato mientras nevaba-

 _ **Siento la humedad en mi de verte llorar ni hablar**_ **-** Isaac canto un poco viendo la nieve a su paso y luego extendió la mano tomando un poco de nieve en la mano **-** _ **Si es que tú te vas de aquí creo que a mí me da sufrir**_ **-** vio a Zafiro un poco triste y luego vio la nieve derretirse en su mano-

 _ **Hos quisiera detener el tiempo la distancia entre los dos**_ **-** Zafiro cantó un poco y se acercó a Isaac dándole un abrazo pegando su cabeza en el pecho de Isaac, Isaac le regresó el abrazo **-** _ **Pero se apagó la luz del cielo ya no sale más el sol**_ **-** los dos estaban viendo al cielo notando la nevada que les caía encima-

 _ **Soy fragilidad sin ti**_ **-Isaac bajo la mirada viendo a Zafiro-** _ **¿cómo superar el fin?**_ _-_ Isaac cerró los ojos deprimido _ **\- ¿Dónde es que dale? No sé, y el recuperar se fue**_ **-** lloro un poco y Zafiro lo tomo del mentón girando su cabeza-

 _ **Ni tú ni yo somos culpables**_ **-** Zafiro cantó un poco e Isaac la vio **-** __

 _ **Pero somos vulnerables**_ **-** Isaac canto deprimido **-**

 _ **Son las cosas de la vida**_ **-** Zafiro lloro un poco pegando su cara un poco más a la de Isaac-

 _ **¿Qué me queda por vivir?**_ **-** Isaac pego su frente con la de Zafiro un poco **-**

 _ **Duele el amor sin ti llueve hasta mojar**_ **-** los dos cantaron al mismo tiempo tomándose de las manos, estaban viendo al cielo un momento **-** _ **duele el amor sin ti, duele hasta matar**_ **-** los dos estaban tomándose de las manos dejando que la nieve los cubriera a ambos, los dos se estaban viendo a los ojos sin dejar de cantar **-** _ **duele el amor sin ti, todo está tan gri iiiii iiis -**_ los dos estaban viéndose a los ojos hasta que Zafiro se acercó un poco más, se separó un poco y los dos siguieron abrazándose- __


	55. Chapter 55

_**Isaac libera el Modo Oscuro**_

Era de noche en el palacio de Jade, apenas había anochecido, Lu, Himiko, Po y Tigresa estaban en la cocina pero parecía que Lu estaba triste comiendo dumplings uno por uno-

Hija ¿qué tienes? -dijo Tigresa un poco preocupada- has estado comiendo dumplings como tu abuelo Li y eso es preocupante

Es que extraño a Isaac -dijo Lu deprimida- y lo único que puedo hacer es comer

Te entiendo pero yo no ahogó mis penas en dumplings -dijo Himiko calmada- además solo se fue hace dos meses no es mucho tiempo

Claro por es que lo amo -dijo Lu deprimida- para una chica enamorada estar lejos de su novio cada minuto es un año

Si se cómo se siente -dijo Himiko deprimida- también lo extraño pero tengo más fuerza de voluntad que tu hermanita -las dos suspiraron deprimidas y Tigresa solo vio a Po el cual tenía una esfera azul en las manos-

Bien niñas si tanto extrañan a Isaac creo tener la solución de cómo ayudarlos -dijo Po calmado mostrando la esfera de cristal- esta esfera está conectada a la energía y el collar de Isaac, si concentramos energía lo llamaremos y podremos hablar con él, lo llamo llamado de distancia

Que buen artefacto de bruja papa -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡No pierdas el tiempo llámalo rápido! -Lu gritó sonriendo y movía la cola, Po comenzó a rodear la esfera un poco y la esfera brillo un poco-

Que toda la energía vital y las fuerzas del más para culla lleguen de inmediato -dijo Po calmado- esto me lo enseñó una bruja de pelo rosa

Tranquilo, ahora que lo pienso Lu ¿Isaac es tu novio actualmente? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No...no lo es -dijo Lu deprimida- pensé que lo éramos pero hablamos por cartas y entendí que solo estaba en mi mente, pero ahora cuando regrese podremos iniciar una relación más abierta porque seremos mejores

¿Idea de el? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si -dijo Lu calmada, Po termino de hacer brillar la esfera notando que en la esfera estaba la imagen de Isaac bailando-

Lo encontré... ¿Y está...bailando? -dijo Po confundido-

¡Isaac! ¡Isaac ¿puede oírme?! -Lu gritó un poco e Isaac vio a los lados- ¡Isaac! -Isaac parecía que estaba en un barco en mitad de la noche, rodeado de animales bailando y moviéndose mucho y veía a los lados sin notar que su collar estaba brillando-

¿Isaac que tienes? Diviértete -dijo Long sonriendo dándole un vaso con algo dentro- ¿qué te pasa?

Dime loco pero creo que escucho la voz de Lu Ann en mi cabeza -dijo Isaac calmado-

Olvídate de esa chinche -dijo Long sonriendo- estás con los tuyos y hay que beber -dijo Long riendo-

¡Ya te escuche Long! ¡¿A quién le dices chinche?! -Lu gritó molesta sujetando la esfera y Long se quedó viendo al cielo confundido-

Hay qué raro -dijo Long sorprendido- yo también la escuche -los dos vieron el collar e Isaac lo tomo en sus manos- ¿desde cuándo brilla?

Ah ya me acorde el maestro Po debe estar usando esa esfera mágica de comunicaciones -dijo Isaac calmado, se escuchó un canto en medio del barco y todos vieron a Hanabi aplaudiendo con ritmo en el fondo de la cubierta, todos los que estaban en el barco lanzaron un grito incluyendo a Isaac, parecían que estaban muy emocionados mientras Lu y los demás estaban confundidos-

¿Isaac puedes oírme? -dijo Lu confundida-

¿Lu Ann? -dijo Isaac confundido tomando el collar- ¡Oigan todos es Lu Ann! ¡Todos díganle hola a Lu Ann del palacio de Jade! -levantó el collar sonriendo-

¡Hola Lu Ann! -gritaron todos los animales que estaban cerca viendo el collar, Lu y los demás se separaron de la esfera viendo a Isaac sonreír un poco-

Parece que te la estás pasando bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! -Isaac grito sonriendo apretando un puño riendo, en el palacio los maestros estaban sorprendidos y un poco confundidos-

¿Isaac estás ebrio? ¿Qué está pasando? -dijo Tigresa confundida, Hanabi canto sonriendo, Zafiro solo se acercó y sujeto a Isaac del cuello riendo haciendo que Isaac también se riera-

¡Tranquila maestra estamos celebrando las despedidas de soltero y soltera de Hanabi y Darién en el barco de la familia! -Isaac grito riendo un poco-

¿Isaac no son las tres de la mañana ahí? -dijo Po confundido-

¿Lo son? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¡Chicos escuchen son las tres de la mañana! -los animales estaban gritando riendo y alzando sus brazos con las bebidas- hay Zafiro me haces cosquillas en la oreja -Zafiro le estaba dando una ligera mordida en la oreja derecha haciendo reír a Isaac-

¡¿Zafiro?! ¡¿Quién es Zafiro?! -gritaron Himiko y Lu molestas viendo la esfera-

¡Es mi pareja de baile! -Isaac grito sonriendo, las hembras se vieron confundidas, Zafiro e Isaac se alejaron de un salto y levantaron los brazos dando ligeros aplausos a un cierto ritmo, Isaac extendió su brazo derecho y Zafiro los tomo solo para dar una vuelta y pegar su espalda con el pecho de Isaac, los animales estaban aplaudiendo un poco al ritmo de la música mientras Isaac y Zafiro estaban bailando en medio, Isaac y Zafiro se tomaron de las manos mientras Isaac sujetaba la cadera de Zafiro con una mano y Zafiro sujetaba el hombro de Isaac, los dos estaban bailando un poco rápido moviéndose al estilo del vals, Isaac sujeto a Zafiro de su espalda y giro inclinándola en sus brazos, los dos se estaban por dar un beso pero un gasto le sujetó la boca a Isaac-

Tranquilo amigo primero invítame un trago -dijo el ganso sonriendo-

¡Ah un bicho! -Isaac grito sorprendido y lanzó al ganso por la borda, cuando se fijó Koga estaba bailando con Zafiro-

¡Si te duermes lo pierdes primo! -Koga grito sonriendo, Isaac se enojó un poco, Koga se dio la vuelta viendo al frente pero Zafiro ya no estaba- ¿Qué?-Isaac estaba sonriendo sujetando a Zafiro de sus caderas, Zafiro estaba bailando con Isaac, los dos estaban bailando mientras movían los pies a los lados y al frente, Isaac y Zafiro sonrieron y se separaron quedando de frente, se sujetaron de nuevo bailando hasta que Isaac sujeto a Zafiro en un abrazo-

Ooooooouuuuuu te quemaron Koga -dijo Long riendo y Koga se enojó un poco haciendo un puchero, Lu comenzó a gruñir igual que Himiko, Long vio a un lado y noto- ¡Hielo!

Esperen un momento -dijo Isaac un poco intranquilo-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿No pasó nada malo? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

No, es un juego de beber -dijo Isaac sonriendo Zafiro le dio un vaso y él lo acepto- cada vez que vemos un pedazo de hielo flotando en el mar ¡Damos un trago!

¡Siiiiii! -todos gritaron sonriendo- ¡Trago! ¡Trago! ¡Trago! -todos estaban gritando sonriendo mientras Isaac logró darle un trago a su vaso y levantó el brazo sonriendo mostrando el vaso vacío, Tigresa solo estaba sorprendida pero Po se estaba riendo un poco-

Vaya como extraño esos tiempos -dijo Po sonriendo- Byakun era tan divertido -Po se estaba riendo pero Tigresa le dio una mirada un poco molesta y se quedó callado-

Uuuuuu Zafiro eres muy elástica -dijo Isaac riendo un poco viendo a Zafiro haciendo un Split en el suelo-

Cariño te reto a que cantes de tipo Rock -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! -Lu y Himiko solo gruñeron con fuerza hasta que rompieron la esfera a la fuerza dejándola hecha pedazos, Po solo se puso un poco nervioso viendo a sus hijas gruñir-

Hay que feo solo un poco más brillante y con la vena del cuello saliendo de tu cuello serias igualita a tu madre -dijo Po sonriendo viendo a Lu gruñir mostrando los colmillos, en el barco estaba Isaac caminando en medio de la borde mientras había algunos animales estaban tocando unas guitarras con fuerza, se detuvieron un poco e Isaac solo se dejó cubrir de energía azul-

 _ **I've been mistreated**_ -Isaac uso una voz un poco áspera para cantar- _**I've been abused**_ -camino de forma lenta por el barco viendo a todos- _**I've been trespassed and invaded And I am not amused!**_ -cantó un poco fuerte elevando la voz señalando a todos, se giró y se acercó al timón- _**I've been insulted, disrespected**_ -Isaac canto un poco alto sacando las garras haciendo un poco de fuerza al cantar- _**I've been mistreateeeeeeeed!**_ -la música siguió mientras Isaac salto desde el timón- _**I've been insulted!**_ -cantó con fuerza golpeando el barco con su pie, camino un poco y luego los señaló a todos- _**disrespected!**_ -se acercó cantando con fuerza y arrinconó a Zafiro contra el mástil pegando su cara un poco- _**I've been mistreateeeeeeeeeeeeeed! -**_ -Isaac cantó con fuerza sonriendo pero Zafiro le sujetó el hocico haciendo que se callara-

Yo creo que lo puedo tomar desde aquí -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿No te gusto? -dijo Isaac poco sorprendido-

Es algo ruda pero yo tomaré el control desde aquí -dijo Zafiro sonriendo soltando a Isaac y le dio un ligero beso en la nariz- pub -Isaac solo soltó una risa un poco boba y sonrojado- Oooo oooo ooooo -algo de música comenzó a tocar y Zafiro se alejó girando y luego levanto los brazos moviendo la cadera de lado a lado, los machos estaban sorprendidos mientras Isaac estaba sorprendido viendo como Zafiro pasó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, ella movía la cadera de lado a lado sujetando la cintura de su pantalón-

 _ **Debe ser el perfume que usas o el agua con la que te bañas, pero cada cosita qué haces a mi parece una hazaña**_ -Zafiro cantó sonriendo viendo de manera sensual a Isaac, Isaac estaba sorprendido mientras a los machos se les estaba cayendo la boca al suelo, se giró y apuntó a Isaac el cual sonrió y levantó los brazos- _**Me besaste esa noche cual si fuera el último día de tu boca**_ -Zafiro canto sonriendo moviendo los hombros un poco mientras el público comenzó a bailar un poco- _**Cada que yo me acuerdo Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca**_ -Zafiro se había acercado más a Isaac y movió el pecho dos veces de forma rápida- _**Son tus ojos marrones**_ -lo vio a los ojos notando sus ojos color café- _**Con esa veta verdosa**_ -lo tomo de las manos dejando que sonriera- _**Es tu cara de niño -**_ le tocó el rostro con una mano sonriendo- _ **Y esa risa nerviosa**_ -Isaac se sonrojo y sonrío de forma nerviosa-

 _ **I'm addicted to you**_ -Zafiro e Isaac se pusieron a bailar girando en medio del barco- _**Porque es un vicio tu piel**_ -Zafiro se dio la vuelta mientras Isaac extendió su brazo derecho sin soltar la mano de Zafiro, la trajo de forma rápida dejando que diera la vuelta completa y pegara la espalda a su pecho- _**Baby I'm addicted to you Quiero que te dejes querer**_ -Zafiro solo pasó su mano por la cara de Isaac moviendo las caderas de lado a lado mientras Isaac la sujetaba- _**I'm addicted to you Porque es un vicio tu piel**_ -los invitados estaban bailando mientras Isaac y Zafiro bailaban- _**Baby I'm addicted to you Quiero que te dejes querer**_ -la noche pasó sin problemas entre baile y fiesta, a la mañana siguiente Isaac estaba acostado en el suelo cubierto con una sábana parece que estaba usando sólo su pantalón y tenía una sábana encima, se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió revelando a Hinata-

Levántate Isaac ya es de tarde -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Aaaaaa blaaaa -dijo Isaac entre balbuceos, se levantó y se sujetó la cabeza- aaaauuu mi cabeza, rayos...me duele peor que una fractura

Si se cómo se siente también fui joven -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- voy a lavar la ropa y el agua caliente está lista para un baño pero sospecho que quieres un poco de café con tu almuerzo

Si gracias pero ¿almuerzo? ¿Que no es de mañana? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No, ya son las tres de la tarde -dijo Hinata sonriendo abriendo la ventada de golpe dejando que los rayos del sol entrarán, Isaac grito y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos-

Ah...mis ojos...ah mi cabeza -dijo Isaac molesto sujetando su cara- ¿qué rayos pasó anoche?

Te emborrachaste -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- eres igual a tu madre ella tampoco soportaba la luz del sol después de una resaca y a la mañana siguiente olvidaba que había hecho, vamos levántate

Claro, claro -dijo Isaac cansado y sujeto algo a su derecha, era redondo, algo grande, pero suena y sentía como sus dedos se podían hundir en el- ¿qué? ¿Qué es esto? -en su mano vio una esfera y la apretó un poco-

Ah...ah...-se escucharon unos leves gemidos de una hembra, Isaac tomó la sabana y la quito revelando a Zafiro debajo de ella, ella estaba usando el abrigo de Isaac, lo tenía puesto como camisa con el pecho cerrado dejando ver que no estaba usando pantalón debajo, de solo verla Isaac se sonrojó un poco y Hinata sonrió divertida-

¿Zafiro? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Vaya, vaya, vaya -uno Hinata sonriendo- parece que alguien se estaba divirtió mucho anoche

Hay que fuerte -dijo Zafiro despertando y se quejó sujetando su cabeza se levantó- ¿qué hora es?

Las tres de la tarde pero... ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿Que? ¿No lo recuerdas? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo e Isaac negó con la cabeza- bueno anoche después de la fiesta nos fuimos caminando, llegamos aquí hablamos toda la noche, me ofreciste tu abrigo porque hacía mucho frío, entramos a tu cuarto y luego -se acercó un poco casi juntando su nariz con la de Isaac-

¿Y luego? -dijo Isaac nervioso y sonrojado-

Nos dormimos -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Isaac solo suspiro aliviado mientras Hinata se quejó un poco- si solo nos dormimos cayendo en el suelo, me sentí incomoda así que me quite el pantalón y me deje el abrigo

Ah que lamentable -dijo Hinata calmada- vamos niños hay que deshacer esa resaca -los dos siguieron a Hinata hasta la cocina donde estaban Long, Hanabi y Rena quejándose sujetándose la cabeza y quejándose de dolor, mientras Izanamy estaba leyendo unas hojas de papel con unos lentes puestos- hola hijo y pequeña Zafiro

Hola -dijeron los dos un poco adoloridos mientras se sentaban en una gran mesa de color rojo donde estaban todos sentados-

¿Cómo les fue en toda la noche? -dijo Hanabi calmada pero adolorida-

Siento que me taladran el cerebro -dijo Rena mareada- además siento que perdí unos cuantos kilos después de tanto vomitar

Yo siento que no podré comer en mucho tiempo -dijo Long adolorido- no volveré a tomar alcohol a esas cantidades

Lo mismo dijo tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, dos años después se emborrachó y tú naciste -dijo Izanamy calmado leyendo mientras Long solo estaba sujetándose la cabeza- por cierto Isaac te tengo algo, niños -la puerta se abrió dejando ver que Isao y Jeanne estaba cargando una espada estilo katana de mango negro con la guardia plateada, estaba dentro de su funda negra con tonos plateados, Long, Hanabi y Rena se sorprendieron de ver la espada mientras Hinata solo se sentó a la mesa sirviéndole te a cada uno-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Zafiro confundida, los niños le dieron la espada a Isaac y el la tomo de la funda- parece una espada común y corriente

No lo es -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- ¡Esa espada es...! Aaauuu -todos se quejaron sujetándose las cabezas de dolor- está bien...está bien...

Hermana mejor habla en un tono bajo por favor -dijo Rena adolorida-

Perdón mi error -dijo Hanabi cansada-

Esa es la espada de la familia de tu madre Isaac, la espada Shibari Mangetsu, la espada de la Luna plateada -dijo Izanamy serio- es la espada más poderosa de todo Japón

¿Por qué me la das? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Porque es tu herencia, tu tío la uso antes de ti, tu madre por un corto periodo, yo la use y esperaba a dártela cuando estuvieras listo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- claro si te elige podrás usarla no sólo como un arma sino también como un escudo, una armadura, pero si no la espada hará

¡BOOM! -Isao y Jeanne gritaron detrás de Hanabi, Long, Rena, Zafiro e Isaac haciendo que gritaran de dolor pero Hinata e Izanamy se estaban riendo un poco-

¿Por qué nos hacen esto? -dijo Long adolorido-

Para que aprendan que beber tanto alcohol no es bueno -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

A parte porque me divierte verlos sufrir -dijo Jeanne riendo un poco-

¡BOOM! -Isao gritó riendo y los jóvenes se quejaron sujetando sus cabezas del dolor- vaya que feo, mejor yo no bebo alcohol -los adultos solo sonrieron un poco-

Bueno ¿y entonces solo la saco? -dijo Isaac confundido e Izanamy solo asintió- bueno pero lo haré más tarde me siento de la patada ahora -se sentó y puso la cabeza pegada a la mesa- me siento fatal

Su no quiero hacer nada hoy -dijo Hanabi deprimida-

Me siento muy mal solo quiero estar en cama y que me den pecho -dijo Long adolorido-

Yo no quiero volver a beber alcohol -dijo Rena adolorida-

¿Valió la pena tanta diversión? -dijo Zafiro adolorida-

Ooooo mis pobres angelitos, mis pobres hijos adoloridos de tanto alcohol ¿solo quieren descansar? -dijo Hinata sonriendo tocando sus mejillas con las manos, los muchachos solo asintieron mientras Izanamy sonrió un poco- lastima -todos levantaron las orejas viendo que Isao y Jeanne estaban cargando un gong dorado- les dije que llegaran antes de las dos de la mañana, nada bueno pasa después de las dos de la mañana, también no escucharon a mamá, ahora mamá los hará sufrir -Hinata sonrió de manera perversa asustando a los cinco jóvenes frente a ella-

No, no, no, no, mami no, no por favor, señora, no -dijeron los cinco asustados-

¡Gong! -Hinata gritó y le dio un golpe algo fuerte al gong haciendo que los cinco cayeran al suelo sujetándose las orejas y los oídos- bueno espero que con esto aprendan a escuchar a mamá -los cinco se estaban quejando de dolor mientras Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco- bien vayan a prepararse la cena de ensayo es dos días, la boda es en cuatro días, esperemos a que se le pase la resaca y luego empezaremos todo

Claro -dijeron todos adoloridos, Hinata, Izanamy y los niños se fueron retirando pero Jeanne regresó corriendo y tomó la baqueta para golpear el gong, los muchachos se quejaron gritando de dolor, Jeanne se fue corriendo-

Ah...esa niña es el demonio -dijo Isaac molesto-

No la culpes salió igual a su madre -dijo Long quejándose, un día después todos estaban tranquilos mientras Hinata estaba ordenando algunas mesas mientras Hanabi estaba acomodando cubiertos y los niños dejaban palillos o menú, Isaac y Long dejaban las sillas en los lugares que Hinata estaba asignado-

Esto va mal debería estar entrenando o en alguna misión -dijo Isaac un poco molesto-

Tranquilo hermano a veces un día de descanso es bueno -dijo Long sonriendo- pero también entiendo tu punto, mamá está emocionada igual que Hanabi pero Rena aunque lo oculte está un poco celosa porque ella es la mayor y la menor es quien se casara primero

Bueno yo no soy de los que les gusta estar quietos -dijo Isaac un poco molesto- necesito pelear aunque sea un poco, necesito acción de la buena

Y la tendrás -dijo Izanamy calmado, Long e Isaac se dieron la vuelta para verlo- muchachos traigan a Rena y a Zafiro a mi oficina ya -los dos solo se vieron confundidos, después de un rato Izanamy estaba en una oficina con muchos papeles frente a él-

Bien padre estamos aquí como querías -dijo Rena calmada junto a Long, Zafiro e Isaac con la katana Shibari Mangetsu en su espalda-

Bien escuchen hace días el emperador me envió un mensaje, dijo que era algo importante verán hace tres días atrás tuvimos el reporte de ataque hacia una aldea pensábamos que solo eran bandidos, mandamos un equipo armado de soldados pero...-Izanamy solo suspiro y mostró unos papeles, Rena los tomo y los leyó-

¿Asesinaron a más de veinte soldados del escuadrón de élite? -dijo Rena sorprendida-

¿El escuadrón de élite? -dijo Long un poco asustado- eso es imposible

¿Qué es el escuadrón de élite? -dijo Isaac serio-

Ustedes tienen a los cinco furiosos como los mejores maestros más fuertes de China -dijo Zafiro calmada e Isaac asintió- bueno aquí nosotros tenemos a todo un escuadrón de veinte guerreros de élite para el emperador, guerreros entrenados como Darién, ser perfectas máquinas asesinas pero pensantes -Isaac se sorprendió un poco- cada uno podría matar a diez o quince sujetos pero que un ejército los hayan matado es sorpresa

No fue un ejército pequeño, fueron cuatro sujetos -dijo Izanamy serio, todos se sorprendieron un poco- si tal como lo oyen hemos seguido sus movimientos, los últimos meses han atacado los pueblos cerca de la aldea, creemos que es un grupo de renegados que han sido expulsados de sus clanes y aldeas y ahora están en busca de venganza

Pero si son tan fuertes ¿cómo los venceremos? -dijo Long confundido-

Lo tengo has alcanzado el nivel maestro -dijo Izanamy calmado- Isaac tiene el poder de la espada Shibari Mangetsu, sé que estarán bien, los cuatro son hábiles y son el equipo beta o lo mejor que sobraba -se rasco la cabeza un poco-

Está bien padre -dijo Rena calmada- ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?

Vayan al norte por el oeste por más de dos horas -dijo Izanamy serio- hallaran una ciudad destruida, se cree que el grupo está avanzando hacia nosotros, pero hay una ciudad pequeña donde habitan algunos animales pacíficos, no tienen poderes y para llegar a la aldea deben pasara por ahí, así que vayan, cuento con ustedes

Entendido -dijeron los cuatro serio, en un rato después ellos estaban corriendo fuera de la aldea los cuatro usando sus trajes de pelea, Isaac salto hasta llegar a la copa de un árbol y se impulsó para ir saltando de rama en rama avanzando más rápido, los demás estaban corriendo por el suelo siguiéndole el paso a Isaac-

Isaac no te adelantes los cuatro tenemos que seguir juntos -dijo Rena sería-

Lo siento hermana, pero es que estoy un poco preocupado -dijo Isaac serio, siguieron avanzaron hasta salir del bosque llegando a un campo rodeado de campos de cultivo y algunos lagos donde había cultivos de arroz, los cuatro se juntaron y se detuvieron un momento-

Escucha la parte de trabajar en equipo no es adelantarse -dijo Rena sería- debemos trabajar como un equipo así que no aceleres tanto

Está bien iré con más cuidado -dijo Isaac serio-

Bien sigamos la ciudad está más cerca pero iremos más rápido si vamos a cuatro patas -dijo Rena seria, los tres asintieron y comenzaron a correr a cuatro patas en el suelo, Long notó como Isaac se estaba esforzando un poco y luego vio a Zafiro, noto que entre ellos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas haciendo sonreír a Isaac un poco-

Oye hermano corrígeme si me equivoco -dijo Long calmado e Isaac se quedó un poco más atrás para escucharlo- pero desde que empezamos a ir hacia la misión has estado un poco más serio y hasta parece que te quieres esforzar mucho como si fueras a presumir

Bueno es que es mi primera misión y estoy un poco emocionado -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¿No ser que quieres impresionar a Zafiro? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Pues tienes mucha imaginación -dijo Isaac serio pero con un gran sonrojo en su cara-

Jajaja tu cara me lo dice todo -dijo Long riendo, los dos siguieron el camino de las hembras hasta pasar por unas montañas un poco áridas notando que estaban llegando a un terreno rocoso y un poco árido, los cuatro estaban caminando con más calma-

Finalmente hemos llegado -dijo Zafiro calmada, caminaron un poco más notando la entrada a un pueblo notando que estaba en forma de arco, caminaron un poco y notaron que los aldeanos estaban sacando cosas de sus casas- hola, somos Guerreros del clan Shiba ¿podemos ver a su líder?

Si soy yo -los cuatro vieron a los lados y notaron que estaba un gato de pelo negro algo viejo con algunos pelos en su cuerpo de color blanco, vestía con un traje verde manga larga con un pantalón blanco- yo soy el líder de esta aldea me llamo Kuro

Kuro san soy Rena Shiba, hija mayor del clan Shiba, nuestro maestro nos mandó por el asunto del grupo que anda causando destrozos -dijo Rena un poco calmada-

Si estamos al tanto que nuestra aldea está en pasó hacía el clan -dijo Kuro calmado- ya nos estamos preparando para salir de este pueblo como podrá ver, pero algunos de los aldeanos están preocupados por los destrozos que podría haber en la aldea

Descuido trataremos de que su aldea siga en buenas condiciones hasta traeremos de llevarlos al desierto de ser necesario -dijo Rena calmada- creo que es mejor que nos separemos un momento, Isaac Long quédense aquí y ayuden a las personas para que lleven sus cosas más rápido, Zafiro y yo escoltaremos a los aldeanos para que salgan de aquí

Está bien de todas maneras Zafiro es muy hábil para los ataques a distancia -dijo Isaac calmado- pero de ti no puedo decirlo

Créeme soy muy hábil -dijo Rena sonriendo- también puedo atacar a distancia, pero no tenemos tiempo vamos los enemigos están a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, los puedo oler

Si yo también los siento algo cerca -dijo Long calmado- son cuatro tal como dijo tôsan, pero creo que uno de ellos es una mujer, no estoy seguro

También se siente el olor de la sangre en sus cuerpos -dijo Zafiro preocupada- no soy guerreros ordinarios

Esperen ¿cómo saben todo eso? -dijo Isaac confundido- yo no puedo sentir nada de esos olores y no puedo sentir sus energías

¿No puedes? -dijo Rena un poco sorprendida- bueno cambio de planes Long ve con Zafiro, yo me quedaré con Isaac a darle un ligero entrenamiento -después de un rato todos estaban retirando dejando solo a Isaac con arena sentados en una fuente de piedra en medio de la aldea, toda la aldea estaba rodeada de algunas rocas como paredes y demás- bien Isaac dime ¿qué tan conectado estás con tus instintos?

¿Mis instintos? -dijo Isaac confundido- pues no estoy muy seguro

Bueno hay una diferencia entre nuestro entrenamiento y el que te daban en el palacio de Jade -dijo Rena calmada- escucha para sobrevivir aquí nosotros necesitamos estar conectados con nuestros instintos y con nuestros cinco sentidos hasta desarrollar un sexto sentido que nos ayuda a vencer

¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Cómo puede haber un sexto sentido? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Esté sexto sentido solo es desarrollado por un Guardián o el hijo de uno -dijo Rena calmada- así como yo tú también tienes la capacidad de obtenerlo, conseguirlo no es fácil, cuando nosotros entrenamos nos hacen aprender a usar nuestros cinco sentidos por separado si perdemos uno

Eso lo sé, si pierdo la vista aún tengo mi oído y mi olfato, si pierdo dos puedo usar un tercero -dijo Isaac calmado- en eso me han entrenado por más de un año

Eso está bien pero también hay algo más, cuando no puedes confiar en tus ojos, ni olfato ni oigo entonces tendrás que ver sin ver, tendrás que usar lo que llamamos el ojo mental, lo cual nos puede hacer ver la energía del oponente y así podremos ver sus movimientos

¿Cómo hago eso? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Siéntate y medita -dijo Rena calmada, Isaac y Rena se sentaron cruzando las piernas colocando las manos frente a ellos jugando los dedos dejando las llamas unidas- cierra los ojos y cálmate, solo deja tu mente en blanco, concéntrate -Isaac solo estaba con los ojos cerrados estaba concentrando energía en su cuerpo pero no podía ver nada- deja que tu energía fluya trata de ver sin usar tus ojos -Isaac mantuvo calmada su mente y su cuerpo rodeado de energía, cuando se dio cuenta había un ligero brillo frente a él-

 _¿Que? ¿Qué es eso? Es un ligero brillo frente a él, pero siento algo que me dice..._ -pensó Isaac serio y abrió los ojos solo para ver a Rena con el brazo y puño derecho extendidos frente a él - ¿qué? -Rena no dijo nada solo estiró su dedo dándole un ligero golpe a Isaac, el golpe empujó a Isaac y lo hizo que cayera acostado en el suelo- eh...eh... ¿pero cómo?

Dime ¿pudiste verme? -dijo Rena sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Verte? Solo pude sentir una ligera sensación de peligro y cuando me di cuenta me estaba por golpear -dijo Isaac sorprendido se levantó y se sentó de nuevo-

Si pero antes de eso ¿qué más viste? -dijo Rena calmada-

Noté un brillo frente a mí, no pude ver nada más solo un brillo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bien progresaste muy bien, ese fue el instinto que te decía que estabas en peligro -dijo Rena sonriendo- cuando entrenes más con nuestro padre estarás más adelante y serás más fuerte -Isaac solo asintió, Rena comenzó a mover su nariz un poco, sintió algo en aire e Isaac se levantó asustado y temblaba un poco- ya llegaron -Rena sujeto su espada con las manos y quedo en guardia- ¿Isaac está bien?

Si eso creo, la sangre me hace tener recuerdos altos malos -dijo Isaac un poco nervioso- si y no sólo eso hay una esencia en el aire que hace que me ponga un poco furioso -sus ojos brillaron de color rojo un momento y sujeto el mango de la espada, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta estaba llegando un grupo de cuatro animales, vieron a un gorila de pelo rojizo y ojos amarillos, estaba un lobo de pelo gris con un mechón de pelo negro en el frente con una coleta en la espalda, sus ojos eran azules, estaba un cocodrilo hembra, sus ojos eran verdes y sus escamas en los brazos y cabeza tenía un tono azulado, los tres estaban usando trajes similares parecidos a los de un Samurái, el último estaba vestido y cubierto por una capucha-

Son ellos -dijo Rena molesta, desenvainó su espada y quedo en guardia- ¿quiénes son ustedes? -los animales se estaban riendo un poco y el gorila se acercó primero-

Me llamo Gan Oda, soy un asesino del clan Oda, bueno lo era pero ahora solo Aaaa para hacer lo que quiera -dijo el gorila sonriendo- estamos aquí para destruir todo lo que nuestros clanes y principales maestros de Japón quieren proteger

Nosotros somos conquistadores -dijo al cocodrilo sonriendo- me llamo Kali Mitsuda, una de las mejores asesinas usando el sigilo del agua y el poder acuático

Me llamo Nara del clan Oda -dijo el lobo riendo un poco- eres una hembra muy linda me muero por darte una mordida

Conque son los asesinos y los bandidos -dijo Rena sería- ya recuerdo todos ustedes fueron expulsados de los clanes por tratar de usurpar los liderazgos tratando de matar a sus líderes

Traidores y bandidos eso son lo que son -dijo Isaac serio-

No somos bandidos -dijo Nara sonriendo- tan solo estamos mostrando una forma nueva para la revolución, nosotros somos los futuros líderes de está nació

Tonterías -dijo Isaac serio- tan solo son bandidos que merecen ser derrotados

Je ven si puedes perro -dijo Gan sonriendo, Isaac solo expulsó energía azul y sujeto la espada, forcejeo un poco sacando la espada de la funda, cuando la saco completamente liberó un gran brillo azul en la hoja de la espada, el juego encapuchado solo vio la espada un poco sorprendido- ja empuñar la espada cubriéndola con energía no te servirá de nada

¡Ya lo veremos! -Isaac solo dio un paso y avanzó hacia Gan, Gan tomó una hacha que estaba en su espalda, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un corte cruzando, las hojas de ambas armas chocaron causando un destello entre los dos, el gorila grito envolviéndose en fuego pero Isaac solo grito empujando sus brazos, Isaac grito y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando un resplandor azul, el gorila salió empujado y cayó de espaldas al suelo, Isaac estaba sujetando la espada y estaba respirando un poco agitado pero escucho una roca caer y luego vio al frente-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac sorprendido, frente a él la pared de roca que había hace poco había sido rebanada en forma diagonal dejando solo una roca la mitad de alta- no puedo creerlo está espada logró algo como eso con solo un blandir

Así es ese es el poder de la espada más poderosa de todo Japón -dijo Rena calmada- pero no te confíes no es fácil de usar hasta mi padre tenía problemas para blandirla

Tienes razón, siento como me pesa un poco -dijo Isaac serio, los dos solo se acercaron un y vieron al gorila levantarse adolorido con una gran cortada en su hombro derecho y siguió hasta parte de su cintura dejando una mancha de sangre- casi lo mato

¡Malditos! -Kali gritó molesta y salto desde donde estaba, Nara avanzó corriendo hacia Isaac y Kali cayó lanzando un golpe con la cola, Rena solo salto esquivando el ataque, se agachó y avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal, Kali levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo el filo con las escamas de su cuerpo, Kali se giró lanzando un golpe con la cola de forma horizontal, Rena cayó rodando en el suelo, Rena se giró y estiró su mano derecha, dio un ligero grito liberando una esfera de color blanca y Kali se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, la esfera la empujó y ella dejo un derrape en el suelo un poco marcado, las dos hembras gritaron y avanzaron de nuevo hacia la otra, en otro lado Isaac grito mientras corría, sujeto la espada con las dos manos y lanzó un corte vertical, Nara creo una espada de energía roja y la colocó frente a él deteniendo el ataque, los dos chocaron causando una onda de sonido por el impacto, Isaac se alejó de un salto pero Nara avanzó corriendo y giro lanzando una patada, Isaac salto a aún lado y extendió su brazo derecho disparando una bola de fuego, Nara solo le dio un corte vertical partiendo la bola de fuego de un golpe, Isaac avanzó corriendo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus espada, Isaac lanzó un corte en diagonal y Nara le dio un golpe a la espada con su espada, el golpe de la espada de Isaac destruyo la espada de Nara de un golpe, Nara solo se inclinó y giro liberando energía, creo una onda de energía e Isaac salto de lado esquivando el ataque, clavo su espada en el suelo y se apoyó en ella para girar y darle una patada en la cara a Nara, Isaac solo sonrió un poco pero Gan gritó y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el cuerpo haciendo que se alejara de forma rápida, rodó por el suelo y se impulsó con más manos quedando de rodillas, Gan respiró profundo y luego soplo creando una llamarada gigante, Isaac se sorprendió y toco el suelo creando una muro de hielo deteniendo el ataque, el sujeto encapuchado estaba un poco sorprendido, en medio del baño Isaac avanzó corriendo, sujeto sus manos entrelazando los dedos, se giró y luego extendió los brazos creando un torrente de aire congelado, Nara solo se colocó de frente y le dio un golpe al torrente creando un escudo de fuego redondo, se creó una nube de vapor e Isaac se escondió en el centro, Gan y Nara avanzaron hacia la nueva pero Isaac avanzó hacia Gan y le dio un golpe en el mentón, saltó girando y le dio una patada en la cara a Gan, Gan se enojó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando un torrente de fuego, Isaac salto a otro lado esquivando el ataque-

¿A dónde se fue? -dijo Gan molesto, camino en medio del vapor viendo a los lados, Isaac solo tomo la espada y grito liberando un corte en diagonal, la energía avanzó chocando con Gan y Nara extendieron los brazos liberando energía dejando que el ataque de Isaac explotara en frente empujándolos un poco, Kali y Rena solo chocaron sus puños, Kali giró lanzando una patada pero Rena la esquivo saltando hacía atrás, Kali avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Rena levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de choque, arena extendió su brazo izquierdo y sujeto el hombro de Kali, le dio una ligera patada y se impulsó jalándola para tirarla al suelo, kali se quejó pero extendió los brazos liberando algo de agua de su cuerpo, Rena solo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el torrente, se agachó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte ascendente cortando el torrente, Kali se enojó y trato de morderla pero Rena pasó rápido y cayó del otro lado de rodillas, Kali se quejó y sujeto su hombro izquierdo notando que tenía un corte en la piel-

Rayos está zorra es demasiado rápida -dijo Kali molesta- el corte no fue profundo, solo fue superficial mis escamas son más fuertes de lo que pensé

Rayos lagartija dura -dijo Rena molesta-

Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo el encapuchado sonriendo, Isaac y Rena lo vieron acercarse con cuidado- sus habilidades son increíbles, y son más fuertes de lo que pensé, pero estoy muy interesado en esa espada que tienes joven lobo -se quitó la capucha revelando a un león de melena color café oscura p, el pelo de su cara era amarillo y sus ojos morados, Isaac de solo verlo por un momento pudo ver que era parecido a Rasel-

Rasel -dijo Isaac sorprendido, pero su sorpresa comenzó a convertirse en enojo y levanto los puños molesto- ¡Grrrrr! ¡Rasel! -Isaac grito molesto y avanzó corriendo, tomó la espada en sus lanzó y lanzó un corte vertical mientras el león levanto el brazo izquierdo creando una cubierta de energía morada en su brazo, la espada de Isaac choco con el brazo del león creando una colisión entre los dos, Isaac solo cayó de pie en el suelo y avanzó dándole un golpe al León en la cara dejando que su labio se cortara, el León se quejó y se enojó-

¡Maldito! -Rasel se encojo y avanzó dándole una patada en la cara, Isaac grito y terminó cayendo al suelo, soltó la espada pero el león avanzó y le sujetó la cabeza con una mano, lo levanto y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Isaac se quejó un poco mientras en la entrada Long y Zafiro estaban regresando cuando vieron que Isaac estaba siendo golpeado, Isaac se quejó y lanzó un golpe pero el león levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe y le dio un golpe en la cara, Isaac se quejó y el León le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra la fuente dejando que destruyera la roca con la espalda-

Ah...pero que poder...tan grande -dijo Isaac adolorido-

¡Isaac! -Zafiro gritó preocupada, avanzó corriendo y Long la siguió, Gan lanzó un golpe pero Long apareció frente a él deteniendo el golpe con su mano, Zafiro siguió avanzó hacia Isaac mientras Nara estaba por seguirla pero Long le sujetó la cola haciendo que se detuviera-

Lo siento pero serás mi oponente -dijo Long sonriendo, expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Guardián, Isaac en la fuente se estaba quejando y trataba de levantarse-

Pero que podré tan grande...-dijo Isaac adolorido, trato de levantarse pero el León le puso una de sus patas en el pecho deteniendo su movimiento-

Pedazo de basura, mira que te atreves a enfrentarte a mí con ese poder tan bajo -dijo el León molesto, giró su pata un poco haciendo que Isaac se quejara-

Rasel...-dijo Isaac molesto-

Desde hace un poco bandas llamándome Rasel, Rasel, estúpido yo no soy mi hermano mayor -dijo el león molesto- me llamo Ran, soy el segundo hijo de Ras

¿Que? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y vio más de cerca al León- _no es Rasel...pero es su hermano entonces...el sabe dónde_

Eres un tonto si crees que puedes ganarme así nada más -dijo Ran sonriendo-

¿Dónde está Rasel? -dijo Isaac molesto- ¡¿En dónde está Rasel?!

Yo no lo sé -dijo Ran sonriendo- porque no vas a buscarlo tú -le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra una cara dejando que se estrellara de espalda en la pared y cayera al suelo acostado, Zafiro se asustó y tomo su arco, estiró la cuerda creando una flecha de energía azul, la disparo y Ran solo levanto la mano derecha sujetando la flecha de forma rápida-

¿La sujetó? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- veamos si puedes atrapar más de mil doscientas -saltó a un lado y luego estiró el hilo creando varias flechas- ¡Lluvia de luz! -disparo varias flechas de energía y Ran solo levanto el brazo derecho creando un escudo de energía dejando que las flechas chocarán, Zafiro solo quedó de pie en un lado viendo a Ran- un campo de energía, tendré que destruirla

No me hagas perder mi tiempo -dijo Ran sonriendo, solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Zafiro sujeto su arco y lo giro detienen el golpe, Ran solo forcejeo un poco y le dio un segundo golpe lanzándola hacia atrás, Ran avanzó y le dio un codazo en el estómago, Zafiro se quejó y lanzó una patada pero Ran solo levanto su brazo izquierdo deteniendo la pierna, Ran solo sonrió un poco y le sujetó la cabeza a Zafiro- eres una molestia -Zafiro se quejó y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta de su pata pero Ran no sufrió daño, solo avanzó y lanzó a Zafiro hacía dónde estaba Isaac, Isaac se levantó y atrapó a Zafiro en sus brazos-

¿Zafiro estás bien? -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Estoy bien -dijo Zafiro cansada, se escucharon algunos impactos mientras Long solo esquivo el golpe, se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque de Gan y le dio una patada a Nara en la cara lanzándolo a otro lado, Long solo estaba por avanzar pero le sujetaron la cola y Long se dio la vuelta para ver que Nara lo tenía sujetado-

Que persistentes son -dijo Long molesto, expulsó algo de fuego y los dos lo siguieron sujetando con fuerza- Bankai -el fuego lo rodeó creando su nivel maestro- ya largo -Rena saltó rodeando a Kali y le dio un ligero corte en la espalda dejando una cortada en su espalda, siguió corriendo de regreso pero Kali abrió la boca y atrapó la espada de Rena entre sus dientes, la apretó un poco hasta que la rompió, Rena se sorprendió un momento y Kali le dio un golpe con la cola, Rena solo se alejó respirando un poco agitada-

Maldición son más fuertes de lo que pensé -dijo Rena molesta, solo soltó el mango dejándolo en el suelo- maldita sea mi suerte, jamás pensé que me harías llegar a estas alturas

¿Alturas? -dijo Kali sonriendo- a diferencia de ese tigre que está ahí no veo que te puedas transformar o hacerte más fuerte

En eso te equivocas -Rena solo apretó los puños sonriendo un poco mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, Kali y Long se sorprendieron un momento al verla, la punta de su cola ganó un tono rojizo, el pelo de su cabeza se volvió ligeramente rojo y sus manos ganaron un color negro igual que sus patas, expulsó algo de energía carmesí y se quedó en guardia-

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Kali un poco asustada, Rena solo avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Kali en el estómago, salto dándole una patada en el mentón, Rena avanzó y le sujetó el hocico a Kali, la empujó con fuerza y la estrelló de espaldas al suelo, Kali se quejó y Rena la sujeto de la cola para comenzar a girar y la lanzó contra un muro dejándola estrellada con fuerza, Rena suspiró y deshizo su transformación, Long solo grito y extendió los brazos liberando una llamarada, Gan y Nara fueron golpeados con fuerza y cayeron en el suelo heridos y expulsando algo de humo de sus heridas-

Ja que débiles -dijo Long sonriendo, se escucharon algunos impactos e Isaac cayó al suelo de espaldas herido, se quejó y se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, se quejó pero Zafiro gritó un poco, Ran le sujetó de la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estómago, ella se quejó pero Ran la siguió golpeando con fuerza hasta que comenzó a escupir sangre, Ran la levanto y luego le dio un golpe disparando algo de energía creando una esfera, Zafiro solo fue empujada hacia Isaac e Isaac se preocupó-

¡ZAFIRO! -Isaac grito molesto viendo a Zafiro en el suelo herida, Isaac solo jalo las cadenas con fuerza hasta que las rompió y se acercó, la cargo en sus brazos y la movió un poco- Zafiro contéstame por favor, dime algo no por favor -Zafiro se quejó un poco pero abrió los ojos herida- no te duermas reacciona -Zafiro aún estaba respirando pero estaba inconsciente, la recostó con cuidado en el suelo y golpeó el suelo-

Soy patético -Isaac se enojó y pego su cabeza al suelo, apretó los puños dejando que saliera sangre de ellos- realmente... ¡Si tuviera más poder! -Isaac levanto la cabeza y se golpeó la frente en el suelo, recordó a todos sus compañeros muertos y heridos en el suelo- ¡Como aquella vez! -levantó la cabeza y se golpeó a golpear la frente en el suelo, recordó cómo habían secuestrado a Tigresa y a Lu Ann cuando Tigresa aún estaba embarazada- ¡Como aquella vez! -solo levanto el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe al suelo recordando como su madre y hermanos estaban muertos en el suelo, estaba gruñendo dejando que las gotas de sudor y sangre cayeran al suelo, el cielo se nubló mientras el cuerpo de Isaac tuvo un ligero resplandor rojizo, el poder lo rodeó ligeramente y su pelo comenzó a cambiar, solo vio a Zafiro recostada en el suelo y luego vio a sus hermanos los cuales estaban viéndolo confundidos-

Yo...yo...yo -Isaac solo comenzó a gruñir enojado y luego vio a Zafiro de nuevo, se preparó para levantarse siendo rodeado de una energía carmesí- ¡Yo...voy a derrotarte!

Jajaja ¿derrotarme? Que estúpido -dijo Ran riendo un poco, Isaac estaba gruñendo enojado apretando los puños mientras el brillo en su cuerpo estaba aumentando, apretó los puños mientras su pelo se volvía negro y sus ojos carmesí, volvía y regresaba a la normalidad, repetía el cambio ligeramente mientras se enojaba más, se dio la vuelta viendo a Ran como se estaba riendo pero solo pudo imaginar a Rasel riéndose de él, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su cuerpo se vio rodeado de energía carmesí oscurecida-

¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Isaac solo grito con fuerza estirando su cuerpo liberando un gran cantidad de energía dejando un ligero agujero en el suelo, solo siguió gritando hasta que el poder se deshizo dejándolo en su Modo Oscuro, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un ligero brillo carmesí, su pelo en la cabeza era negro, sus ojos rojos y tenía los colmillos más largos con una marca triangular en cada mejilla de color rojo, Isaac se detuvo de gritar y luego se calmó-

¿Lo logró? -dijo Rena confundida-

No lo sé -dijo Long sorprendido, Isaac solo bajo la cabeza dejando ver que el fondo seguía blanco y parecía actuar normalmente hasta ahora-

¿Que? ¿Qué me pasó? -dijo Isaac sorprendido, vio su cuerpo y luego sus manos- puedo sentir como mi cuerpo está rodeado de una gran energía y también siento un gran cambio en mi

¿Isaac estás bien? ¿Eres tú mismo? -dijo Long un poco confundido-

Por ahora -dijo Isaac serio- pero aún siento como si sangre estuviese hirviendo -camino un poco mientras Ran lo estaba viendo-

Apenas cambiaste el color de tu pelo pero eso no quiere decir que te has hecho más fuerte -dijo Ran molesto, saltó y lanzó una serie de golpes liberando esferas rojas de energía, los ataques chocaron con Isaac causando una explosión, Ran solo cayó al suelo de pie sonriendo viendo la pantalla de humo- solo porque cambias de color de pelo eso no quiere decir que eres más fuerte que yo, solo eras pocos ladridos perro -se sorprendió un momento al ver cómo Isaac estaba saliendo del humo solo con la ropa un poco rota pero sin ninguna herida, Ran gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac lo detuvo sin problemas, Ran se enojó y lanzó un segundo golpe pero Isaac lo sujetó sin problemas- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Yo...solo soy un simple lobo de apellido Shiba -dijo Isaac serio dejando que sus ojos brillaran-

¡¿Dijiste Shiba?! -Ran gritó sorprendido y asustado-

¿Ya estás preparado maldito asesino? -dijo Isaac serio, Ran solo se asustó al ver a Isaac en su forma- ¡ROAAAAAAAR! -Isaac grito levantando a Ran y lo estrelló en el suelo, lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo comenzó a empujar corriendo, lo estrelló con la fuente dejando un agujero del impacto, Ran retrajo sus piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de un olor, Isaac giro en medio del aire y cayó al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza, el suelo tembló y Ran solo vio como del suelo salieron pilares de fuego negro rojizo, saltó aún lado esquivando el pilar pero Isaac apareció frente a él dándole una patada en el pecho haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre, lo alejó y apareció detrás de él lanzando una patada pero Ran se giró deteniendo la patada con su brazo derecho, se creó una onda de sonido pero Isaac se giró sacando sus garras y dio un golpe horizontal, Ran solo se quejó recibiendo el golpe en la cara, Isaac avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe en el pecho con fuerza, Ran se quejó escupiendo sangre pero le dio un golpe en el estómago a Isaac, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes, Ran se agachó y lanzó un golpe vertical de gancho, Isaac lo esquivo y giro lanzando una patada de talón, Ran solo levanto el brazo deteniendo el golpe, Isaac solo aplicó más fuerza y termino empujándolo hasta estrellarse en otro lado, Ran rugió con fuerza sujetando una roca de un gran tamaño, la lanzó con fuerza e Isaac sacó sus garras concentrando energía carmesí, por un momento recordó a Himiko sonriendo en su mente-

Hmp yo también seguiré luchando -dijo Isaac sonriendo- tal vez volvamos a vernos un día -se giró liberando cuatro resplandores rojos de sus garras- ¡Garra de lobo negro! -giró liberando una onda de energía, la primera corto la roca y las otras tres avanzaron hacia Ran, Ran se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque e Isaac extendió su brazo derecho creando una descarga roja en su palma, solo avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada del suelo, saltó y extendió los brazos creando una llamarada negra en su espada, Ran solo gruño y extendió los brazos creando un amor de energía, Isaac bajo su espada creando una onda e sonido, Long y Rena se alejaron un poco al ver el ataque de Isaac, se creó una explosión en el campo e Isaac se alejó viendo que todo detrás de Ran estaba destruido, Ran tenía un gran corta en el pecho y la sangre caía al suelo por su herida profunda-

¡Maldito! -Ran gritó molesto creando una aura roja y levantó los brazos rugiendo- ¡Destruiré está maldita aldea con todos ustedes! ¡Hoy el más fuerte de todos y no dejaré que nadie me detenga de mi ambición! -Isaac solo guardo su espada y concentro energía en su cuerpo creando una llamarada carmesí, se preparó para lanzar su técnica del cañón galáctico-

¿Hasta cuándo seguirás diciendo estupideces? -dijo Isaac serio-

¡Mueran de una vez! -Ran gritó lanzando el ataque-

¡El que morirá serás tú! -Isaac extendió los brazos liberando su técnica, los dos ataques chocaron causando una descarga entre los dos, las descargas que liberaban eran de color negras, el poder de Isaac tomo una ventaja empujando el ataque de Ran un poco más, Long solo se quedó al frente creando un ligero escudo de flamas viendo a Isaac forcejear, el cuerpo de Isaac brillo en un tono carmesí y forcejeo con más fuerza- ¡Muere de una vez! -Isaac grito con fuerza y su técnica empujó el ataque de Ran hasta que el ataque golpeó a Ran en el cuerpo, Ran solo desapareció en medio del ataque y del resplandor rojo de Isaac, cuando el ataque pasó Isaac estaba un poco cansado, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un brillo rojo hasta que se fue deshaciendo dejando a Isaac en su estado normal, después de un rato Zafiro estaba despertando y vio que estaba en el cuarto de Isaac en el palacio usando algunos vendajes, escuchó un ronquido y ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Isaac dormido a su lado-

Se ve tan lindo dormido -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, se acercó y le rasco la cabeza de forma delicada, Isaac sonrío un poco moviendo la cola, Izanamy estaba afuera del cuarto hablando con Rena-

Ya veo así que eso pasó -dijo Izanamy calmado- bien el momento ha llegado Isaac ya está listo y es momento del verdadero entrenamiento, después de la boda de Hanabi entrenare a Isaac para que sea un nuevo Guerrero de la oscuridad

Entendido padre dijo Rena calmada- bueno... ¿no hay algo más que me quieras decir?

Si buen trabajo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- jaja mi pequeña niña siempre serás esa cachorra de cinco años y mi hija más consentida -Rena solo se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada-

Aaaaa que suave -dijo Isaac sonriendo, abrió los ojos notando que estaba viendo un vestido blanco y cuando se dio cuenta estaba acostado en las piernas de Zafiro, cuando se dio cuenta Zafiro estaba sonriendo-

Hola ¿qué tal dormiste? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo pero Isaac se levantó sorprendido, solo se acercó y le dio un abrazo algo fuerte- hay tranquilo estoy bien pero aún me duele el cuerpo

Lo lamento -Isaac se separó y la vio de frente- lo siento mucho, no pude protegerte y al final terminaste herida, tuve que usar mi ira para detener a ese sujeto, lo lamento mucho

Tranquilo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo y le tallo la cara- al final tú fuiste el que me salvó, eso es lo que querías, querías el poder que ya hacia dentro de ti, pero dime ¿qué sentiste al liberar ese poder Oscuro y mantener el control?

Sentí ira al no poder protegerte -dijo Isaac calmado- me sentí frustrado y tan enojado, me sentí humillado y sentí como mi poder Oscuro estaba saliéndose de control pero aún mantenía la idea de defender a los que quería, durante ese momento me di cuenta que solo concentrándome y dejando mi mente en blanco pude controlarlo por unos minutos, solo unos minutos lo mantuve eso fue todo

Está bien al menos es un progreso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- con el tiempo seguirás haciéndote fuerte confió en ti -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara levemente- vamos hay una boda que celebrar -los dos se levantaron quejándose un poco- sabes te ves más guapo de pelo blanco que negro -Isaac solo sonrió un poco y desvío la mirada sonrojado-


	56. Chapter 56

_**La boda de Hanabi**_

Era la noche un día antes de la boda de Hanabi y Darién, Izanamy y Hinata estaban entrando a un restaurante mientras Hanabi, Darién, Shigure, Rena, Long, Gina, Isaac y Zafiro estaban hablando con algunos tragos en las manos.

Bien Isao y Jeanne están dormidos, aunque sean adolescentes lo que mamá ordena se cumple -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy le abrió una silla y dejo que se sentará-

Y hasta la fecha esos siguen siendo parte de nuestro votos matrimoniales -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, se sentó junto a Hinata y vio a los chicos- bien ¿cuál es el plan para esta noche?

Bueno es que quiero hacer una gran noche -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- porque mañana en la noche ya no podré usar blanco -algunos rieron pero Izanamy solo destrozo un pedazo de la mesa y Hinata le sujetó los hombros para que se calmara-

Bueno pensaba hacer algo que llaman competencia de beber digo si se puede -dijo Darién sonriendo nervioso-

Está bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿verdad? -Izanamy asintió, los demás celebraron pero Hinata vio a Long y a Isaac- pero no muchas bebidas para ti Long luego te pones raro si bebes algo como el tequila

Hay mamá, solo será un poco no mucho -dijo Long quejándose-

Es en serio la última vez casi te besas con un vago -dijo Hinata sería y Long asintió mientras Isaac se reía un poco- y tú Isaac no te descontroles, tú no toleras el alcohol porque no has bebido así que no te pases jovencito

Pero yo no hecho nada -dijo Isaac sorprendido- tu madre es un poco mandona

Imagínate vivir con eso por más de veinte años hermano -dijo Long sonriendo, los dos cargaron una bandeja llena de algunas bebidas y luego la dejaron en la mesa-

Hay que hacer una gran noche porque mañana es un gran día lleno de estrés para todos -dijo Shigure sonriendo-

Bueno la marina solo tiene que hacer que la novia llegue al altar -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Y el deber del padrino es permitir que el novio escape -dijo Long sonriendo- todavía tienes tiempo para arrepentirte

Jajaja que linda broma a ver si te gusta que te lance agua helada en la madrugada hermanito -dijo Hanabi un poco molesta y Long sé que apretando los labios nervioso-

Bueno lo que sea al menos será mejor que caer una boda en China -dijo Gina sonriendo, los demás se estaban riendo un poco-

Ah genial a hora se van contra mí -dijo Isaac sonriendo dándole un trago a su vaso- bien a ver que tienen que decir si me caso en China, a ver quiero ver que lanzan -todos se vieron sonriendo-

Perdón sabes que te aprecio pero yo quiero empezar -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿China? ¿Que nos servirán para comer? ¿Pato o perro con arroz?

¿China? ¿Que acaso quieres tener una niebla el día de tu boda? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿China? ¿Acaso nos van a comer para el postre? -dijo Darien sonriendo-

China, apuesto que la novia tendrá dedos grandes y gordos -dijo Rena sonriendo-

China, hay no la novia tendrá dedos grandes y gordos, entonces ¿cómo se pondrá el anillo? -dijo Shigure sonriendo-

¿En serio? ¿Varias bromas sobre comer perros? Que poca imaginación -dijo Isaac algo molesto-

Mi turno, China no tengo grandes expectativas solo espero algo del chinito, y eso es que era muy, muy chiquito -dijo Gina sonriendo y algunos rieron con eso-

China, podremos comer o tendré que pelear con los panda por mi comida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

China, ¿en serio China o solo eres idiota? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

China, mmmm aaaa me quedo corto igual que la estatura promedio de un chino -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Terminaron? -dijo Isaac molesto-

Si -dijeron todos sonriendo-

A propósito Isaac estaba pensando que podrías darnos un pequeño regalo de boda -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Queremos que toques una canción y que uses un bonito traje de Liberace -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- hazlo o te digo cobarde

Reto aceptado hermana -dijo Isaac molesto, los dos estrecharon su mano, Hanabi estaba sonriendo pero una hora después- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! -se escuchó un grito hasta que Isaac entro usando un traje blanco de manga larga con los bordes inflados y abultados como algodón, también usaba lentejuelas haciendo el traje brillante, y en la capa usaba una capa blanca brillante con un borde inflado, todos se comenzaron a reír un poco- ¡Me veo como un maldito travesti! ¡Me veo como si esto lo fuera a usar Lu Ann! ¡Todo brillante y raro!

No queda de otra, esto es para la novia -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¡Rayos! -Isaac grito molesto, todos siguieron bebiendo por la noche hasta que Izanamy y Darién estaban acostados en las sillas- padre ¿estás bien?

Bien estar creo -dijo Izanamy mareado- borroso todo y se mueve veo, ebrio muy estar debo

¿Por qué está hablando así? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Entro a su nivel de maestro Yoda, el estará hablando así ya que alcanzó su nivel máximo de ebriedad y no puede beber más -dijo Hinata sonriendo- lo llevaré a dormir y recuerda Hanabi no hay noche compartida hasta que te cases

Está bien mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- Long eres el padrino de Darién así que tú cuídalo y tú Isaac lo ayudaras

Está bien -dijeron los dos machos calmados, tomaron a Darién de sus brazos y se lo llevaron mientras arrastraban sus patas en el suelo-

No pakun a nu ya to -dijo Darién algo abrió mientras balbuceaba-

¿Eso que fue? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No sé, a veces es raro -dijo Long sonriendo, lo siguieron llevando hasta que acostaron en una silla algo larga dejándolo dormido, Isaac sonrío mientras Darién abrazaba una almohada- iré a darme una lavada, tú cuídalo

Está bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se sentó a un lado de Darién el cual parecía estar consciente- oye he querido preguntarte algo por un rato ¿no tienes miedo? Digo vas a casarte y con Hanabi una chica diez mil veces más fuerte que tú

Puede que...Hanabi sea muy fuerte pero...también es una chica dulce por dentro, sé que ella tiene sus altos y bajos pero a ella la amo más que a nada -dijo Darién algo moribundo e Isaac asintió sonriendo-

Claro duerme, mañana es la boda -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Darién solo se quedó boca abajo mientras el tiempo pasó, Isaac estaba peleando para quitarse el traje que tenía puesto, lo único que pudo quitarse fue la capa- Oye Long no sabía que este traje de Liberace es muy molesto y caluroso -dijo Isaac calmado viendo que Long salía del baño usando ropa nueva-

Bueno no debiste aceptar el trato, debes saber que nuestra hermana es muy mentirosa -dijo Long sonriendo, se acercaron al mueble y ver que Darién no estaba- ¿y Darién?

Se supone que debía estar aquí -dijo Isaac sorprendido, los dos estaban revisando y cuando vieron notaron que la puerta estaba abierta- ¡Hay no se salió!

¡Perdimos al novio! -Long gritó sorprendido-

¡No! ¡Tú perdiste al novio! -Isaac grito nervioso-

¡Olvídate de culparme! ¡Cuando Hanabi se entere nos va a matar! -Long gritó asustado e Isaac se asustó un poco- tenemos que encontrarlo solo faltan más de 16 horas para la boda

No debe andar lejos vamos a buscarlo -dijo Isaac nervioso, los dos salieron del cuarto corriendo y vieron a los lados notando los pasillos vacíos, se separaron mientras Isaac abrió una puerta notando que estaba en un armario, movió las cosas quitando las que encontraba viendo si Darién estaba dentro, Long cayó deslizándose en el suelo, se levantó y abrió la puerta para ver a Shigure y Rena abrazados en la cama-

¡Despierten! ¡Despierten emergencia! -Long gritó y jaló las sabanas de la cama- ¡Rápido tenemos un problema! -jalo las sabanas con fuerza y luego se sonrojó, dio un ligero grito y desvío la mirada a otro lado cerrando los ojos-

¡Long ¿qué rayos te pasa?! -gritó Rena molesta tapando su busto con las manos mientras mostraba que no estaba usando ropa y el resto se cubría con la cola- ¡No puedes entrar a los cuartos de los demás!

Ya, ya, ya luego me regañas tenemos un problema -dijo Long nervioso y sonrojado desviando la mirada- Darién se perdió

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que se perdió?! -Rena se levantó gritando y se cubrió con una bata mientras Shigure se puso su pantalón-

¿Cómo lo perdieron? -dijo Shigure confundido-

No lo sé, según Isaac se estaba quitando el traje y el solo se levantó y se fue -dijo Long nervioso-

Tenemos que encontrarlo y rápido además si Hanabi se entera estaremos en problemas todos -dijo Rena asustada y temblando-

¿Si me entero de que? -dijo Hanabi confundida parada en la puerta usando una bata junto a Hinata la cual parecía que estaba bostezando, los tres se pusieron un poco morados y nerviosos-

Niños sus gritos se escuchan en todo el palacio hagan silencio por favor -dijo Hinata cansada- ahora ¿qué pasó?

Ah Long te dirá -dijo Rena sonriendo dándole un empujón a Long haciendo que se quedara frente a Hanabi- anda dile sin problemas

Ah...bueno...es que...nosotros -dijo Long nervioso y Hanabi lo vio un poco seria- hemos perdido a Darién

¿Ustedes...ustedes perdieron...a mi novio...mi novio? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida y un poco molesta- ah...yo.,,ustedes...los voy...a -respiraba un poco molesta y luego respiro por la boca quedando un poco calmada, se relajó y suspiro- bien usen sus olfatos y muevan sus traseros para

Cariño, cariño mejor deja que me encargue -dijo Hinata preocupada sujetándole los hombros a Hanabi y ella se calmó- chicos escuchen, tenemos que encontrar a Darién dentro de poco y lo más importante por lo ebrio que está dudo mucho que haya ido demasiado lejos, así que usen sus olfatos rastréenlo y muevan esos traseros ahora -dijo Hinata ya un poco más molesta y los jóvenes asintieron nerviosos, todos estaban recorriendo el palacio y el campo buscando a Darién pero no lo encontraban, Hanabi y Hinata estaban caminando en medio del campo y vieron un río más adelante-

Tranquila hija sé que encontraremos a Darién dentro de poco -dijo Hinata calmada-

Mira mamá sé que Darién aparecerá en la mañana -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero la verdad quería hablar contigo mamá, una plática de madrastra a hija, o de madre a hija -Hinata solo estaba sorprendida-

Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar? -dijo Hinata confundida y un poco preocupada, las dos caminaron hasta estar cerca del río- dime puedes confiar en mí

Tengo un poco de nervios y dudas acerca de la boda -dijo Hanabi nerviosa viendo el río-

Pero dijiste que estabas muy emocionada por casarte -dijo Hinata confundida-

Si eso es verdad, pero no se parte de mi siente que no quiere dejar las aventuras por los bebes y los deberes como esposa -dijo Hanabi nerviosa- siento que no quiero que mi vida cambie y si siento nervios ahora no sé cómo se debe sentir Darién, este es el paso más grande nuestras vidas y tengo dudas si él es el indicado o no

Oh mi niña tranquila -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- se cómo te sientes, hasta yo también sentí dudas en mi boda, dios hasta pensaba saltar por la ventana para correr, hasta Izanamy estaba igual quería saltar por la ventana -Hinata soltó una leve risa igual que Hanabi- pero luego hice todo lo que pude para calmarme, me puse mi vestido, camine fuera de mi cuarto lista para ir al altar y ahí lo vi, sonriendo, seguro y sin dudar, estaba seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando y no importa duda, entonces cuando lo vi así yo también me sentí igual y fue cuando decidí casarme con él

¿Pero qué hay de las aventuras y la vida tan aburrida que llevan? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

¿Aburrida? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- si es verdad solo hacemos trabajo de oficina y tenemos que ver el Valle, pero después de la fiesta y el pastel viene el trabajo en equipo más importante de todos, el matrimonio -Hanabi solo lado la cabeza confundida- cuando estamos juntos trabajamos en equipo como uno solo, nos tenemos confianza, respeto y sin importar nada siempre estamos ahí para apoyarnos, es verdad que los bebes, los pañales y el llanto es difícil, yo lo sé he sido madre tres veces

Si ha de ser muy difícil -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Pero ver cómo crecen esos niños a los que le di la vida, el ver cómo cambia mi vida y como es que se guía la de ellos es lo que más me da felicidad -dijo Hinata sonriendo- sabes yo era como tú Hanabi, era fuerte, solitaria, alocada, totalmente fuera de control -las dos soltaron una leve risa- pero tuve que ser más responsable con el tiempo y cuando llego Long todo eso se convirtió en madures rápida, al tener a mi hijo...mi vida se hizo mucho más dulce

¿Nunca te arrepentiste de las decisiones que tomaste? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Ni una sola vez me he arrepentido de ninguna decisión -dijo Hinata sonriendo- sé que ahora se te será difícil ver bien el cambio de vida pero créeme esta vida que tendrás junto a Darién te hará sumamente feliz como yo lo soy ahora

Gracias mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata le dio un abrazo y Hanabi solo se lo regresó, en un rato las dos seguían juntas viendo al frente- sabes me gustaría que mi madre estuviera aquí

Ah pero aquí está, sé que no puedo ser como ella pero te amo tanto como lo hacía tu madre -dijo Hinata sonriendo y de su ropa saco algo parecido a un retrato, Hanabi lo tomo en sus manos y lo vio- es para ti es un regalo de bodas de parte de tu padre y mío

¿Mamá? -dijo Hanabi llorando viendo el retrato de Anya en sus manos, parecía que Anya estaba cargando a Hanabi en sus brazos aún de bebé- ¿cómo es que lo encontraste pensé que ya no había?

Bueno tu padre y yo pedimos unos cuantos favores, encontramos esto en la vieja casa y tumba de tu madre -dijo Hinata sonriendo-fue lo último que encontramos de ella

Gracias -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y llorando, después de eso la noche pasó dando paso al día, todos estaban regresando al palacio e Isaac cayó costado en el suelo junto a Long y los demás-

¿Alguien lo encontró? -dijo Isaac un poco cansado-

Sin suerte -dijeron los demás- ¿dónde rayos se metió ese lobo? -dijo Long confundido-

Tal vez se arrepintió y se escapó -dijo Shigure calmado-

Shigure te he dicho que pienses un poco antes de hablar -dijo Rena un poco molesta, Hanabi y Hinata estaban entrando un poco confundidas viendo a los demás en el suelo-

Bien no lo encontraron todos regresen a descansar, seguiremos después y en tres horas nos haremos los retratos familiares -dijo Hinata calmada, todos asintieron y se fueron levantando para irse- descuida sé que Darién regresará

Está bien solo espero que este bien -dijo Hanabi intranquila, las dos estaban caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucharon un ronquido, caminaron a la puerta del cuarto de Hanabi- Mira mamá aquí está -dijo Hanabi sorprendida viendo a Darién acostado en el suelo abrazando lo que parecía una planta con su jarrón roto y arena en el suelo-

¿Estará bien? -dijo Hinata confundida, se acercaron y lo tocaron- vamos Darién levántate hay que hacer los retratos para la boda -lo movieron del hombro pero Darién no reaccionaba-

Oh...oh -dijo Hanabi nerviosa- Darién vamos levántate te dejaré hacerlo en el techo -Darién solo soltó un eructo y una queja- te haré un trio con mi hermana -Darién no se movió, lo sujetó de la cabeza y luego lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo- mi padre te sacará de las peleas y tendrás que limpiar el palacio día y noche -se alejaron esperando algo pero Darién no hacía nada- hay no...creo que mi novio se...murió -en un rato la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a Izanamy cargando a Darién en su hombro derecho, lo cargo y luego lo dejo caer en la cama dejando que babeará dormido-

No lo puedo creer creo que está muerto, o muy moribundo -dijo Isaac sorprendido, Long se acercó y le dio bofetadas en la cara a Darién pero él no reaccionó-

Si bien muerto esta -dijo Long calmado-

Hay esto va para mal, el novio es solo una bolsa de basura ebria y pérdida -dijo Shigure nervioso- ¿cómo lo despertamos?

Mi novio se acaba de hacer pipí -dijo Hanabi asustada- mañana podré decir que mi esposo se hizo pipí -bajo las orejas nerviosa-

Descuida le tire un poco de mi jugo de manzana encima por error -dijo Isao sonriendo, Hanabi se calmado y luego se giró para ver a Izanamy y a Isaac- es mentira no le derrame nada

¿Y si lo dejan dormir? -dijo Gina confundida-

¿Bromeas? Ese pintor cobra mucho, cancelar el retrato familiar me costaría el doble de lo que pague -dijo Izanamy molesto- el único que sabe cómo contrarrestar el estado ebrio y que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida ebrio, es Byakun

Tienes razón -dijo Hinata sorprendida- pero él no está aquí, así que es nuestro deber despertarlo

Bien traeremos las cosas, Isaac, Long quédense con papá para que lo ayuden a despertar a Darién, Shigure, Gina, Zafiro quédense con Lucy y los demás para que empiecen a atender a los invitados, una vez que Darién este despierto comenzaremos a prepararnos para la boda -todos asintieron- mientras tanto yo iré a tratarme las garras para mi maquillaje y pintura -Rena sonrió y se estaba por ir-

¡Zorra! -Hanabi gritó un poco molesta y Rena se detuvo- si te vas Shigure será mi dama de honor -Rena se quejó un poco y asintió- bien primero Isaac, Long llévenlo a la puerta trasera dónde está el río, vean si el agua o la brisa pueden despertarlo, mamá vamos con el pintor para los retratos y luego vamos por mi vestido de novia y el padre -todos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse, mientras Isaac y Long dejaron a Darién sobre una mesa al borde las escaleras-

¿Es seguro dejarlo aquí? -dijo Isaac un poco serio-

No lo sé pero sé qué hay que encontrar una manera de despertarlo -dijo Long calmado- bien iré por algo de agua

Yo creo que iré por algo de comer -dijo Isaac calmado, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la mesa comenzó a rodar por las escaleras y con ella Darién, Darien solo estaba cayendo por escaleras hasta que terminó cayendo de cabeza y luego termino acostado en el suelo, Long e Isaac solo escucharon el golpe y corrieron para ir a ver qué había pasado, los dos se pusieron un poco tensos al ver a Darién en el suelo, lo sujetaron de las piernas y comenzaron a arrastrarlo en el suelo y lo golpearon con los escalones en la cabeza, lo volvieron a costar en la cama y lo dejaron ahí-

Bien ese golpe no lo despertó y ningún golpe ocasionado por los escalones tampoco sirvió -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿qué otra cosa hacemos?

Bueno hay un método que mi mama a veces usa para sacarme la verdad si miento -dijo Long sonriendo- dijo que se lo aprendió a la maestra Tigresa

Bueno si es un método de mi maestra quizás deba funcionar -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac solo asintió pero poco después lo general tenía sujetado a Darién de la cabeza y lo sumergió en un balde de agua fría una y otra vez, en una vez lo dejo sumergido un poco más de tiempo mientras Isaac estaba sorprendido y un poco asustado, Long sacó a Darien y este respiro un poco hondo para tomar aire y lo volvió a meter en el agua helada, lo siguiente que hizo fue acostarlo en la cama y Long se colocó encima de él, solo respiro de forma profunda y rugió con fuerza en la cara de Darién mientras Darién no hacía más que quejas e Isaac se tapó los oídos ante el rugido, después de eso Long le dio la vuelta a Darién y le sujetó la cola y la estiro-

¡Lo haré! ¡Juro por dios que lo haré! -Long gritó amenazando con cortar la cola de Darién con una espada mientras Isaac estaba sorprendido con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos-

¿Estás seguro que esto te lo hace tu madre? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y confundido-

Si, bueno amenazaba con cortar mis cosas favoritas pero es prácticamente lo mismo, créeme después de eso ya no volví a embriagarme tanto -dijo Long sonriendo mientras Isaac tuvo un escalofrío en el cuerpo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Hanabi y a Zafiro-

¿Lo lograron despertar? -dijo Zafiro nerviosa-

No, sigue inconsciente -dijo Isaac preocupado- y Long casi lo ahoga sumergiéndolo en el agua helada

¿El truco de mama no funcionó? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- rayos esto va mal, bueno hay una cosa que Darién siempre quiso y que todo hombre quiere

¿Una pareja sexy de gran busto pero no puedes tenerla porque su hermana menor y más infantil solo te quiere para ella pasando a un estado de amor a obsesión en donde la pobre chica sexy solo quiere ser tu amiga porque quiere proteger a su propia hermana ya que la ama mucho y no está dispuesta a lastimarla? -dijo Isaac calmado y Hanabi levantó las orejas-

Aaaaa...no -dijo Hanabi nerviosa- quieren ver dos chicas besándose

Si -dijeron los dos machos sonriendo-

¿Y a quién vas a besar? -dijo Zafiro sonrojada y nerviosa, Hanabi solo sonrió y la vio- ¿qué?

A ti -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Isaac solo se sorprendió y se subió a la cama para ver más de cerca mientras Long solo levanto a Darién y le abrió los ojos con los dedos para hacer que viera- Zafiro bésame -Isaac sonrío moviendo la cola de lado, Zafiro asintió sonrojada, Hanabi se acercó y le sujetó las mejillas para darle un beso en los labios, Isaac solo estaba sorprendido viendo como dentro de la boca de Zafiro algo se movía tocando sus mejillas por dentro-

¿Estaría mal si digo que mis pezones están duros? -dijo Isaac calmado y Long solo lo vio confundido- si ya entendí

Aaaaa -Darién despertó respiro y sonrío aplaudiendo- más, mas, más y con más lengua -Hanabi y Zafiro solo lo vieron confundidas mientras Zafiro estaba sonrojada, en un momento su cara se volvió roja y con los ojos comenzaron a girarle un poco-

Me...me...me metiste...la lengua -dijo Zafiro sonrojada y cayó al suelo desmayada mientras Isaac se acercó corriendo a verla-

Hay solo fue un poquito de lengua -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ya, ya, ya se acabó el tiempo de juegos la boda va a comenzar dentro de dos horas, mi padre termino cancelando los retratos y todo se hará después de la boda, no hay tiempo de nada es hora de mi boda

Si es hora de que todos se pongan de pie para que me vean entrar al altar -dijo Darién sonriendo-

No es cierto, todos se levantan para ver a Hanabi -dijo Long calmado-

¿Entonces qué hago yo? -dijo Darién confundido-

Solo párate al final del altar y luce lindo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- y di el nombre correcto, este día no es tu día especial, es el mío -después de dos horas todos estaban listos Hinata estaba usando un vestido color perla un poco amarillo mientras Izanamy estaba usando un traje negro de manga larga con el cuello en v con bordes blancos, también usaba un pantalón negro con una rosa en el pecho del lado izquierdo-

Bien el altar está listo -dijo Hinata sonriendo viendo el altar en forma de arco con algunas flores dentro de él y algunos listones rodeándolo- el padre está listo y los invitados están esperando y llegando empezamos en media hora -Izanamy estaba sonriendo a Hinata, Hinata solo lo vio confundida- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes? ¿Es mi maquillaje? -Hinata se estaba preocupando pero Izanamy solo se estaba riendo un poco- ¿qué tienes?

 _(Everything but the girl - Downtown train)_

Estas hermosa, siempre lo has sido, es solo que verte con ese vestido, en este lugar, me hace recordar muchas cosas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- recuerdo a esa pequeña niña que encontró mi balón mientras jugaba con mi mejor amigo y luego ella jugó con nosotros -sujeto a Hinata de la cadera y Hinata sonrió un poco- recuerdo como esa pequeña niña se quedó con nosotros hasta que se convirtió en una chica rebelde, un poco alocada -los dos sonrieron y rieron- recuerdo a la chica que siempre lloraba porque las cosas eran difíciles pero se hizo fuerte y peleo por sus sueños, recuerdo aquella chica que siempre luchó por proteger a los inocentes y siempre vio todo con curiosidad y esplendor

Esa chica suena a una grande y hermosa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si, ella se hizo hermosa y cuando estuvimos juntos hace más 15 años aquí en este mismo lugar me hice una promesa, la promesa de protegerla y respetarla por siempre, pero más que nada amarla, amarla tanto como pudiera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solo podía darle las gracias a Izanagi, a Dios, y a todos los dioses del bien por haberme dejado cruzarme con aquella chica tan especial

Si, esa chica especial paso por momentos difíciles, siempre tuvo miedos y dificultades pero ella encontró a su chico especial, no por casualidad al encontrar esa pelota y ver a ese pequeño lobo -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- cuando comenzó a crecer y se volvió una mujer vio que lo que siempre deseó ya lo tenía, una familia, un chico que la amara de verdad, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta del amor que le tenía decidió compartirlo con él, los dos estuvieron juntos tanto como pudieron, aún en las peleas, aún en los momentos felices y tristes ella siempre llevo esa lección, la lección de amarlo, de amar todo lo que tenía en su vida, y cuando llegó el matrimonio llegaron los niños y la familia se hizo más grande, y desde entonces ella ha vivido más que satisfecha y contenta

No me arrepiento de nada y siempre te amare -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Siempre seré fiel a mi corazón, siempre estaré aquí contigo porque también te amo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se dieron un abrazo mientras Isaac estaba usando un traje de gala y estaba viendo todo desde un árbol cercano-

¿Por qué la mirada triste? -Isaac se sorprendió y se giró para ver a Himiko vestida de gala con un vestido azul eléctrico brillante- hola ha pasado mucho tiempo

¿Himiko? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Hanabi me invitó -dijo Himiko sonriendo- mi padre me trajo pero no quiso estorbar, ahora veo porque -solo vio al frente notando como Hinata e Izanamy se estaban besando- creo que para ti esto debe ser duro, lo lamento mucho

Descuida -dijo Isaac calmado- ahora entiendo porque mi madre amaba este lugar y porque quería regresar pero creo que ver esto posiblemente la haría sentir mal de nuevo -Himiko solo asintió y se quedó a su lado- quiero una familia así Himiko

¿Una familia? ¿O acaso quieres amor? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Quiero volver poder amar como antes -dijo Isaac calmado- era siento que si no derrotó a Scarge primero no podré ser libre -Himiko lo tomo de la mano y él la vio-

Ya no pienses en venganza Isaac, estoy segura de que madre no querría eso para ti -dijo Himiko calmada- piensa en que es lo que quieres para ser feliz, ¿qué quieres? -Isaac la vio directo a los ojos y le froto un poco la mejilla con sus dedos- ¿que...qué haces? -Himiko estaba sonrojada y un poco nerviosa-

Estoy entrenando para esperar traición y engaño, estoy entrenado para usar armas y hacerme más fuerte con mi orgullo y mi furia -dijo Isaac calmado con una voz un poco áspera- deseo hacerlo bien en especial contigo, deseo abrirme un poco más contigo -cerró los ojos y acercó su boca al oído derecho de Himiko haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco- solo tenme un poco de paciencia aún no puedo bajar mi guardia

¿Lo dices sinceramente? -dijo Himiko sonriendo viendo a Isaac-

Por supuesto -dijo Isaac sonriendo y se separó un poco de Himiko- solo se paciente te juro que tratare de cambiar por ti

No tienes que cambiar, solo se más gentil porque si cambias no serías el Isaac que quiero -dijo Himiko sonriendo y pego su cabeza al pecho de Isaac en un abrazo, Isaac solo sonrió y le tallo la cabeza con su mano, en unos momentos se escucharon algunas campanadas y todos los invitados estaban sentados frente al altar, Darién entro caminando solo mientras algunos estaban sonriendo con solo verlo, los siguientes fueron Long y Rena, ellos entraron juntos mientras Rena estaba usando un vestido color azul rey y Long usaba un traje negro de gala, los caminando y se separaron quedando los dos en un lado del altar, Isaac estaba entrando con Himiko a su lado mientras Himiko cargaba unas flores en sus manos-

Oye había algo que se me había olvidado decirte -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Dilo rápido o camina más lento -dijo Himiko calmada notando como los estaban mirando-

Te extrañé -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko sonrió sonrojada, los dos llegaron al frente del altar e Isaac solo se acercó a Himiko a darle un beso en su mejilla- te vez hermosa -Isaac se separó y Himiko solo lo vio llegar con Long y Darién mientras ella fue con Rena algo nerviosa-

Muy buen movimiento -dijo Long sonriendo dándole un ligero codazo a Isaac haciéndolo reír, la música comenzó a sonar con fuerza y todos se levantaron para ver a Jeanne arrojando flores usando un vestido de color azul eléctrico, Isao fue el siguiente cargando una pequeña caja con los anillos dentro, después vieron a Hanabi entrar junto a Izanamy y Hinata, Izanamy estaba a su derecha mientras Hinata estaba a su izquierda, los dos estaban caminando junto a Hanabi la cual estaba vestida como una novia tradicional de Japón con su ramo de flores en las manos, los tres llegaron al altar para ver a Darién y a un conejo de padre-

Bien Darién bienvenido a la familia -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- no le des alcohol a Long -Darién solo se quedó sorprendido-

Y a los niños no les des dinero ni dulces -dijo Hinata sonriendo- y quiero treinta nietos -Darién perdió un poco de color mientras Hanabi sonrió un poco-

Podemos comenzar -dijo el padre sonriendo, Hanabi se despidió de sus padres y los dos caminaron a otro lado dejando que Hanabi estuviera con Darién en el altar- antes de comenzar ¿alguien quiere decir algo?

Yo si -dijo Hinata sonriendo, y todos la vieron- Hanabi el amor es algo hermoso y encontrar a tu pareja destinada siempre es un camino largo y duro como la vida -Hanabi solo sonrió mientras Isaac y Himiko se estaban viendo a través de las damas y los padrinos- el amor es paciente pero no soportará tanto parloteo de muchos en la boda de mi bebé, ¡Así que cierren la boca! -Hinata elevó su voz hasta un tono grueso y molesto, todos los invitados se asustaron un poco-

Al menos le grita a alguien más para variar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo igual que Long e Isaac los cuales soltaron una leve risa-

¡Izanamy! -Hinata le gritó haciendo que los tres machos se asustaron quedando un poco tensos, solo vieron a Hinata la cual estaba molesta viéndolos de forma fija y molesta, Izanamy solo sonrió y apretó la boca nervioso mientras Long solo vio al suelo- sigan

Claro -dijo el padre nervioso- pensé que me iba a comer -Darién y Hanabi solo rieron un poco- el amor es el camino que todos estamos buscando desde que nacemos, puede amor de padres, amor fraternal y amor de verdad, hoy estamos todos aquí reunidos para presenciar de la unión de estos jóvenes -después de un rato todos estaban esperando el resto- ahora Darién ¿aceptas a Hanabi como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto -dijo Darién sonriendo, Long le dio el anillo a Darien y Darién sé lo puso a Hanabi en su mano-

Y tu Hanabi -dijo el padre sonriendo-

Si, acepto -dijo Hanabi sonriendo de forma rápida- ha perdón, perdón estoy emocionada

Está bien, y tú Hanabi ¿aceptas a Darién como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe? -dijo el padre sonriendo-

Acepto -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Rena le dio el anillo a Hanabi y ella se lo puso en el dedo a Darién- te amo tanto

Si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre -dijo el padre sonriendo pero Hinata se dio la vuelta viendo a todos y cada uno de los invitados con una mirada de furia y cautela, Izanamy, Long e Isaac estaban sonriendo nerviosos pero Himiko solo se estaba riendo- ahora por el poder conferido en mi los declaro marido y mujer, besa a la novia -Darién y Hanabi se dieron un beso mientras los invitados estaban aplaudiendo, Hinata y Rena estaban sonriendo mientras Himiko y Jeanne estaban aplaudiendo un poco, Long estaba llorando y sonriendo mientras Isaac sonrío, Izanamy estaba soltando algunas lágrimas al verlos juntos, Isao solo sonrió un poco, la ceremonia pasó y comenzó la fiesta en medio de la aldea, todos los animales estaban sentados en diferentes mesas recibiendo algo de comer, Himiko solo vio a Hanabi y le dio un abrazo algo fuerte-

Fue una hermosa ceremonia -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, las dos se pararon- me alegro que pudieras venir a mi boda

No me la perdería por nada -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero sabes a esta fiesta le hace falto algo

Si, le hace falta la música -dijo Hanabi sonriendo viendo a Isaac, Isaac se sintió un poco amenazado y la vio- ponte el traje hermanito

Por favor no Hanabi -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Esperen tengo una idea -dijo Himiko sonriendo- y si no es mucha molesta yo quiero encargarme desde aquí -se acercó al centro de la fiesta y respiro de forma profunda- está canción la quiero dedicar a la feliz pareja de recién casados y también a un lobo especial que es una gran parte de mi vida

¿Para quién? ¿Este vato? -dijo aún castor confundido señalando a Isaac-

Bueno si -dijo Himiko sonriendo, la música comenzó a sonar y Himiko suspiro- _ **Oh I, never knew I Would make it out and come this far**_ **-** Himiko comenzó a cantar un poco rápido y los aldeanos la vieron sonriendo- _ **Oh I, never knew I Would see the day we'd come together**_ **-** Himiko cantó moviendo los hombros un poco mientras Hanabi comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción **-** _ **Oh it's not like anything I've ever felt before**_ **-** Himiko canto con fuerza y los aldeanos comenzaron a levantarse para aplaudir un poco lento, Isaac sonrío y se acercó a Himiko **-** _ **Yeah, baby**_

 _ **You, you make me happy**_ **-** Himiko siguió cantando señalando a Isaac el cual sonrió levantando los brazo **s-** _ **You keep me laughing**_ **-** Rena comenzó a bailar moviendo las caderas a los lados junto a su cola, junto los brazos a su cuerpo mientras bailaba moviendo los pies también **-** _ **You make my world a better place**_ **-** Himiko canto sonriendo pegando su cara un poco a la de Isaac **-** _ **You, you are my rainbow**_ **-** Long y Gina se tomaron de la mano y Long le dio un jalón atrayendo a Gina a él de forma rápida, la giro y la inclinó en sus brazos para darle un beso en los labios **-** _ **You colour my day so bright**_ **-** todos estaban bailando de acuerdo a la canción de Himiko **-** _ **I want to stay forever with My superstar My superstar -**_ Himiko estaba cantando sonriendo mientras Isaac se acercó siguiéndole el ritmo, en un momento la fiesta siguió su ritmo normal, todos parecían llevarse mejor en medio del baile y la música **-** _ **You shine so bright into my heart My superstar My superstar You shine so bright into my heart**_ -Izanamy y Hinata estaban sonriendo mientras se abrazaban viendo la fiesta, Isaac y Himiko estaban bailando juntos hasta que Isaac noto que Izanamy lo estaba llamando-

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno he notado que tú y Himiko están muy juntos y pensaba que si quieres puedes regresar a China -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es solo si tú quieres -Isaac solo vio como Himiko y Hanabi estaban posando juntas para un retrato frente a una liebre blanca la cuál pintaba muy rápido-

 _ **My love, my love, my love  
My love, my love, my love  
You're shining into my heart**_

Ya lo pensé un poco y creo que mejor me quedo los próximos tres años -dijo Isaac sonriendo- es decir la acción y la diversión están aquí

 _ **Oh I, never knew I Would have it all, would have it all  
Oh I, never knew I Would feel so good, would feel the fall**_

¿Estás seguro de esa decisión? Es decir no podrías volver en mucho tiempo -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ellos estarán bien sin mí -dijo Isaac sonriendo- además todavía tengo mucho por mejorar, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Long y los demás de hacen más fuertes

 _ **Oh I, never knew I Would live the dream, it's so surreal  
Oh I, never knew I Would see the day we'd come together**_

Bueno si esa es tu respuesta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mañana nos veremos en el desierto para comenzar a entrenar como se debe Isaac, mientras disfruta la fiesta con Himiko

Claro que lo haré -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ah por cierto gracias padre -Izanamy se sorprendió un momento mientras Hinata solo sonrió viendo a Isaac acercarse a Himiko para bailar con ella-

 _ **Oh it's like anything I've felt before, before, before**_

¿El me llamo? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Te dije que no era un mal muchacho -dijo Hinata sonriendo- además es tu hijo, un hijo no puede estar enojado con su padre por siempre -Izanamy solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Hinata-

 _ **You, you make me happy**_ **-** Himiko e Isaac estaban sentados en una banca viendo la fiesta mientras Isaac cargaba un plato con sushi en su mano derecha **-** _ **You keep me laughing**_ **-** Himiko estaba bebiendo algo que la había dejado levemente sonrojada **-** _ **You make my world a better place You, you are my rainbow You colour my day so bright**_

Te traje algo de comer que posiblemente te gustará mucho -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Que tierno -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿no tiene veneno?

Sin veneno -dijo Isaac sonriendo, uso los palillos y tomo un poco de sushi en ellos- abre y prueba -Himiko solo alzó una ceja confundida y abrió la boca dejando que Isaac le diera de comer, ella probó el sushi y sonrío sorprendida-

Es sumamente delicioso ¿qué es? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Es sushi, está hecho pescados locales y arroz -dijo Isaac sonriendo- es delicioso hasta para mi

¿Quieres probar algo igual de delicioso y dulce? -dijo Himiko sonriendo sonrojada, Isaac solo asintió- bien cierra los ojos -Isaac asintió y cerró losojos-

 _ **I want to stay forever with My superstar My superstar -**_ Himiko se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Isaac se sorprendió pero la abrazo pegándola más a su cuerpo sin cortar el beso **-** _ **You shine so bright into my heart My superstar My superstar**_ **-** Long solo sonrió igual que Hanabi, los dos asintieron viendo a la pareja un poco lejos, Long solo sonrió y le dio una bolsa pequeña a Hanabi llena de monedas **-** _ **You shine so bright into my heart**_ **-** Isaac y Himiko se separaron sonriendo un poco sonrojados-

 _ **My love, my love, my love**_ **-** Himiko cantó un poco frente a Isaac, Isaac la tomo de la mano y la pega a su pecho **-** _ **My love, my love, my love**_ _-_ Isaac le regresó el canto sonriendo **-** _ **You're shining into my heart**_ **-** los dos cantaron sonriendo planeo sus frentes un poco-

Parece que nuestro pequeño lobo ya escogió lo que quería en la vida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Todos están creciendo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- a propósito te tengo un regalito

Ah gracias y yo no te traje nada ¿qué es? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo llamo -Hinata sacó de su vestido una nota un poco larga- cuenta de la boda

¡¿Que?! -Izanamy grito un poco alto notando la cuenta en sus manos- ¿me están cobrando los vestidos de las damas?

Bueno el padre de la novia paga la boda -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

No puede ser -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo que la lista media casi dos metros de largo- ¿me están cobrando las flores? ¿Pero cómo puede ser? si tenemos el bosque y las flores a un lado de la muralla, solo basta con salir nada más

Ya no te quejes quieres -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo sacrifique mi figura trayendo tres niños al mundo tu sacrifica algo de dinero no es nada

¡¿150 mil yenes por exfoliación e hidratación de piel?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido- eso explica porque estabas radiante -Hinata solo sonrió sacando la lengua, en otro lado Isaac y Himiko estaban juntos pero Himiko estaba sonriendo con la espalda pegada a un árbol-

Dime ¿te gusto? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac le froto la mejilla un poco-

Claro que me gustas -dijo Isaac sonriendo- te quiero mucho

Entonces dime, si fueras a escoger a mi hermana o a mi ¿a quién eliges? -dijo Himiko sonriendo- dilo quiero estar segura de tu respuesta y no seas cruel sé amable

Siempre serás tú -dijo Isaac sonriendo- yo te quiero a ti Himiko -Himiko sonrió un poco sonrojada- me importa un poco tu hermana pero no la quería como quería, te quiero a ti

¿Solo a mí? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si solo a ti -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko le dio un besoen los labios mientras Isaac la abrazaba-

 _ **You, you make me happy You keep me laughing  
You make my world a better place You, you are my rainbow  
You colour my day so bright**_

¡Cuñada! -Hanabi grito sonriendo haciendo que Himiko e Isaac se separaran del susto, Hanabi solo le dio un abrazo a Himiko dejándola sorprendida- bienvenida a la familia

Gracias...creo -dijo Himiko sonrojada y nerviosa, Isaac estaba sorprendido y Long lo abrazo por el cuello-

Así se hace hermanito -dijo Long sonriendo- nada más ten cuidado -Long le dio un leve golpe en el estómago haciéndolo reír-

 _ **I want to stay forever with My superstar My superstar  
You shine so bright into my heart You're shining into my heart**_

Creo que encontré al final mi felicidad -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Himiko asintió sonriendo-


	57. Chapter 57

_**Padre vs hijo, Izanamy vs Isaac**_

En medio de la aldea Shiba la fiesta de la boda de Hanabi aún seguía, todos estaban sonriendo, algunos reían y otros solo bebían pasando el rato, Long y Gina estaban bailando a paso lento mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban bebiendo con todos sus amigos.

Bueno tu hija se casó -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿qué se siente ser abuelo?

¿Abuelo? Aún no veo a los cachorros corriendo por ahí -dijo Izanamy con un poco de gracia- y no vendrán hasta dentro de diez años a lo mucho

Es verdad aún soy muy joven para ser abuela -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos estaban riendo un poco, se vieron entre y ellos solo vieron a Isaac comiendo con Himiko mientras se lanzaban algunas miradas, Iseo estaba jugando con una pequeña loba mientras corrían por el patio, Jeanne estaba hablando con un tigre mientras comían algo de pastel, Shigure y Rena estaban bailando igual que Long y Gina- no sé porque pero presiento que todos están creciendo muy rápido

Y cuando menos nos demos cuenta seremos un par de viejos -dijo Izanamy nervioso, los dos solo tuvieron un escalofrío en el cuerpo y se sentaron-

Deberíamos disfrutar más a los niños -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Bueno nos es tan malo al menos sabrán que no estarán cambiando pañales de nuevo -dijo Lucy sonriendo- ahora eso es trabajo de Hanabi

Si pero cuando eran cachorros eran tan lindos -dijo Hinata deprimida- los extraño un poco a cómo eran, pero ahora son jóvenes buscando a su pareja y pronto se irán de casa y luego tendremos la casa llenas de bebes que no son nuestros sino de ellos

¿Qué estás pensando? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Nada malo...solo que no quiero sentirme vieja -dijo Hinata suspirando, los demás solo sonrieron un poco, Izanamy solo sonrió un poco viendo como Isaac y Himiko estaban hablando en la mesa un poco alejados-

Oye mira eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata le puso atención y los dos notaron como la pareja estaba en su mundo de momento- esos dos me recuerdan a cierta pareja -Hinata solo soltó una leve risa-

Si en cierto modo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿por qué crees que Isaac se siente seguro con Himiko?

El me confesó que se siente así porque ella lo hace sentir seguro, le brinda confianza y Himiko es algo madura para su edad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- estaba pensando en algo pero no sé si Himiko acepte -Hinata solo lo vio un poco confundida, con Isaac y Himiko los dos estaban hablando mientras Himiko parecía un poco ebria-

Bien mientras has estado aquí ¿no te has metido a la cama con ninguna loba, tigresa, o cualquier hembra qué hay en esta aldea? -dijo Himiko calmada, Isaac se quedó de piedra un momento con los ojos en pequeño-

Bueno...eso...no es cierto, limpio...estoy limpio -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso-

¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? -dijo Himiko un poco molesta acercándose a Isaac el cual solo desvío la mirada- mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad

Te...te estoy diciendo la verdad -dijo Isaac nervioso y sonreía un poco, Himiko solo suplico y sintió soltando un sonido parecido al del hipo- ¿estás bien?

Si...si...solo que siento mucho calor...y siento que mi cabeza da un poco de vueltas pero estoy bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo sonrojada-

Creo que ya estás un poco ebria -dijo Isaac sonriendo- le preguntare a mi padre donde puedo llevarte a dormir un poco

Oye Isaac...-dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿por qué no dormimos juntos? -Isaac se sorprendió un poco por lo que le dijo- si digo tú me quieres, yo te quiero, creo que los dos podemos estar juntos por una noche -Isaac solo sonrió un poco viendo que Himiko soltaba ligeros sonidos de hipo y se pegaba a él transmitiéndole el olor a alcohol- solo es dormir supongo que las parejas normales lo hacen

Bueno creo que es una buena idea -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar un poco- ¿estás bien? Creo que bebiste demasiado

Estaré bien pero creo que veo dos Isaac -dijo Himiko riendo un poco- sabes hay algo que siempre quise hacer

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Isaac confundido, Himiko se acercó un poco, Isaac pensó que le daría un beso así que solo se acercó con intensión de besarla, pero Himiko soltó una risa ligera y sujeto el pelo de la cabeza de Isaac jalándolo ligeramente, Isaac estaba sorprendido y un poco sonrojado-

Jaja jaja siempre quise tocar tu pelo Isaac -dijo Himiko sonriendo- vaya es más suena de lo que pensé jajajaja -Himiko siguió moviendo un poco el pelo de Isaac mientras Isaac se estaba quejando por el dolor que sufría- ja pensé que sería más puntiagudo y áspero pero es muy suave, casi tan suave como el mío

Eso no debería ser así -dijo Isaac sonriendo un poco nervioso-

Oye dime una cosa más -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿qué te gusta más de mi cuerpo? -se estaba riendo un poco e Isaac solo soltó una leve risa con una gota de sudor en su frente-

Creo que me gusta tu cola -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso y Himiko lo vio haciendo un puchero-

¿Entonces no te gustan mis pechos porque no son grandes? -dijo Himiko un poco molesta e Isaac solo tembló- dime... ¿quieres los pechos más grandes? ¿Te gustarían mis pechos más grandes?

No, tu cuerpo está bien tal cómo está -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso- tus pechos me gustan también

Ah gracias jajaja -dijo Himiko sonriendo haciendo algunos ruidos de hipo-

Creo que ya ni puedes con tu propia alma -dijo Isaac sonriendo, cargo a Himiko en sus brazos y dejo que se pegara a su cuerpo, Izanamy y sus amigos estaban entre risas hasta que Hinata comenzó tambalearse y cayó en el pecho de Izanamy-

¿Hinata que tienes? -dijo Izanamy un poco preocupado pero escucho algunos ronquidos de parte de Hinata y comenzó a reírse- jajaja ya veo ya es algo tarde

Si ya son como la una de la mañana será mejor que nos vayamos, ya no somos tan jóvenes -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Puedes hablar por ti viejo -dijo Noé sonriendo, todos se estuvieron levantando mientras Izanamy cargaba a Hinata y se dio la vuelta notando que Isaac hacia lo mismo con Himiko-

Veo que ambos tenemos el mismo problema -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si pero mi...ah...ella, Himiko está un poco ebria -dijo Isaac levemente sonrojado- quiero llevarla a descansar

Está bien pueden dormir en el mismo cuarto pero solo dormir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Isaac se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada un poco molesto pero temblaba-

No...No soy el tipo del que hace ese tipo de cosas con una chica ebria o dormida, no soy Byakun o su hijo -dijo Isaac un poco molesto, mientras el palacio del rayo Byakun y Sparks estornudaron a la vez-

Será como tú digas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¡Niños ya vámonos! -Jeanne e Isao le hicieron caso y lo siguieron al palacio, después de un rato, Jeanne e Isao estaban dormidos en su cuartos, Izanamy dejó a Hinata en su cama y le mostró su cuarto a Isaac dejando un futon extra para Himiko- listo aquí podrán dormir sin que nadie los moleste

Gracias -dijo Isaac calmado pero Izanamy sonrió y le dio una mirada entrecerrando los ojos-

Solo sean un poco callados -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Ya cállate! -Isaac grito sonrojado y nervioso pero Izanamy no dejaba de reírse, Izanamy se retiró mientras Isaac termino suspirando y acostó a Himiko con cuidado en el futon- Himiko, Himiko despierta un momento -la movió del hombro y Himiko se levantó bostezando-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Estás en mi cuarto te traje porque estás un poco ebria -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Espero que no vayas a hacerme nada malo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac negó con la cabeza un poco- está bien, sabía que esto pasaría así que mi madre me dio un poco de ropa extra

¿Y dónde está? -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko vio a los lados y señaló al frente, Isaac vio en la misma dirección y vio como había una mochila en el fondo- ¿quién te trajo la maleta hasta este lugar?

Hanabi -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo suspiro un poco cansado- creo que esto lo planeo, que mente más perversa, bueno date vuelta me voy a cambiar mi vestido por una ropa un poco más cómoda -Isaac se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos- espero que no me espíes

No lo haré -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko solo sonrió un poco, Isaac solo escucho como la ropa comenzó a moverse un poco y levanto una oreja, Himiko se estaba quitando el vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo, estaba usando una pantaleta blanca y las vendas en su busto, pasó las manos por detrás comenzando a desatar los nudos de sus vendas, Isaac solo movía sus orejas y se sonrojo-

 _Ya se quitó el vestido... ¿Ahora que se está quitando?_ -pensó Isaac un poco nervioso- _Ahora que me acuerdo Tsu Ling y Aira me contaron que usaban vendas en el busto porque querían el cuerpo en constante equilibrio_ -Himiko estaba desatando el nudo y comenzó a quitarse las vendas rodando los brazos por su cuerpo-

 _ **Naruto Ost Sexiness**_

 _Se las está quitando, se las está quitando_ -pensó Isaac un poco más sonrojado y nervioso, solo trataba de calmarse, apretaba sus manos en el pantalón y abrió los ojos desviando la mirada- _cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, le prometiste que no la verías cambiarse solo mantén el autocontrol un poco_ -Himiko seguía quitándose los vendajes del pecho pero Isaac noto como estaba su espada en el fondo del cuarto frente a él, estaba casi desenvainada y la hoja actuaba como un espejo, solo puso atención y se sorprendió ya que estaba apuntando a Himiko y podía ver a Himiko casi desnuda y se estaba quitando los vendajes viendo como sus pechos estaban saliendo más de las vendas- _¡Mi..da! ¡¿Himiko siempre ha tenido un cuerpo tan bueno?!_ -pensó nervioso-

Aaaa -Himiko estaba respirando un poco profundo y liberó la última de sus vendas dejando que sus senos de copa C salieran rebotando- aaah libertad -sonrió un poco y respiro aliviada mientras Isaac solo se tapó la boca tratando de no gritar mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco, Himiko se estaba sujetando los senos y los movía un poco de arriba abajo- creo que han crecido un poco -Isaac se tapó la nariz para no tener un derramamiento de sangre, Himiko levanto los brazos moviendo un poco sus piernas para dar ligeros saltos mientras sus pechos se movían de arriba abajo, Isaac solo podía ver gracias al reflejo de la espada, pudo ver esos senos grandes levantándose y luego bajando mostrando el pezón ligeramente levantado, ella seguía sonrojada igual que su cuerpo que estaba sudando ligeramente, Himiko se dio la vuelta quedando a cuatro patas mientras buscaba en su mochila, Isaac se quedó sorprendido viendo como la espada estaba reflejando todo lo que sucedía detrás de él, pudo ver las piernas de Himiko, su trasero marcado gracias a la pantaleta mientras sus muslos quedaban un poco tensas mientras las movía-

 _Esto ya es demasiado_ -pensó Isaac nervioso sujetando su cara tratando de detener el sangrado que estaba por empezarle, de su mochila Himiko solo saco una camisa un poco grande color negra y se la puso encima, parecía una camisa de Kung fu, ella suspiró y saco algo que parecía ser un pantalón corto color azul-

Ya estoy lista -dijo Himiko sonriendo, solo se dio la vuelta para ver a Isaac tapándose la boca y la nariz con las manos- ¿qué te pasó?

Necesito...necesito ir al baño un momento -dijo Isaac nervioso, se retiró del cuarto dejando confundida a Himiko, en el baño solo colocó un poco de agua y se lavó la cara dejando que la sangre cayera al suelo y mostró su cara sonrojada y con la nariz cubierta de sangre- demonios...soy un maldito pervertido como Sparks, no, eso ya es mucho, quizás al mismo nivel del maestro Po -después de lavarse la cara Isaac regreso al cuarto donde vio a Himiko acostada de lado en el suelo abrazando la sabana con el cuerpo, la camisa se levantó mostrando un poco de sus piernas mientras el pecho se abrió mostrando más de la mitad de su busto, Isaac de solo verla solo puso los ojos en blanco y respiro profundamente para calmarse-

 _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, ya no tengo tanta sangre para aguantar esto_ -pensó Isaac nervioso, se quitó el traje quedando semidesnudo pero Himiko abrió los ojos para verlo cambiarse, ella sonrió un poco y lo vio usando un bóxer negro, él estaba buscando algo en un armario hasta que Himiko se acercó y froto su espalda con uno de sus dedos dejándolo sorprendido-

Que niño más travieso -dijo Himiko sonriendo- mira que cambiarse mientras la chica estaba casi dormida

¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que? -dijo Isaac de forma rápida y un poco asustada- pensé que estabas dormida

Solo estaba disfrutando de tu olor un poco -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo tembló un poco- ¿vas a dormir conmigo? -Isaac asintió sonrojado- muy bien pero no intentes nada porque estoy algo pérdida -los dos ataban acostados en el futon, Himiko se acercó más a Isaac y lo abrazo dejándolo un poco sorprendido, ella ronroneaba un poco y frotaba más su cuerpo- te extrañaba mucho

Yo también -dijo Isaac sonriendo un poco, los dos quedaron abrazados y dormidos en medio del cuarto, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban despertando un poco tarde, Izanamy tomó los pedazos de la espada de los héroes y se los llevó, él estaba en un cuarto oscuro con lo que parecía haber fuego en una fogata, un gran caldero y algunos objetos de metal, se quitó la gabardina y parte de su camisa quedando usando solo el pantalón, tomó los fragmentos y los esparció en una mesa, solo para ver cuantos eran en total, concentro algo de fuego en su mano derecha y lo disparo a la espada dejando caliente los fragmentos, trabajo usando otro metal en pequeños fragmentos, los calentó juntos hasta derretirlos, los junto en un molde en forma de espada doble filo, tomó un martillo y comenzó a golpear la espada con fuerza, cada golpe que daba se liberaba un fuerte viento, una onda de viento le dio una ligera cortada en el brazo derecho-

Ya veo el filo de esta espada no era tan bajo como pensaba -dijo Izanamy serio- y el poder que emanaba no es más que el poder de un simple maestro, pero creo que la puedo hacer más poderosa que antes -siguió trabajando en la espada mientras tanto en el cuarto Isaac estaba dormido hasta que sintió que alguien se estaba moviendo junto a él, solo se despertó y vio a Himiko levantarse y bostezo-

Parece que alguien ya se despertó -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko solo reaccionó y se dio la vuelta para ver a Isaac en el suelo- buenos días

Buenos días -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se acercó y se sentó sobre él dándole un beso en los labios, los dos se separaron sonriendo- bueno ¿qué tienes en mente hacer el día de hoy?

Bueno pensaba mostrarte un poco la aldea, a mí me gusto recorrerla la primera vez -dijo Isaac sonriendo- es solo una idea

Me gustaría conocer un poco este lugar -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo asintió y sujeto a Himiko de sus caderas un poco, en ese momento se sonrojó un poco y movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante haciendo que Isaac se sorprendiera- ¿Isaac que eso que siento? ¿Acaso tienes un arma en tu ropa?

¿Que? No, no, no eso...es ah...parte de mi -dijo Isaac sonrojado y desviando la mirada, Himiko se sonrojó más de la cuenta y se pegó más a Isaac sonriendo y soltando algunos ronroneos- ¿qué haces?

Solo siento un poco más a este macho abajo de mi -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo suspiro tratando de relajarse, sujeto a Himiko en un abrazo y le dio la vuelta dejándola acostada en el suelo, Himiko estaba calmada viendo a Isaac con los brazos estirados viéndola de forma directa, los dos se estaban acercando un poco- hazlo...pero se gentil -Isaac asintió un poco y se acercó-

Isaac, Himiko -la puerta se abrió revelando a Izanamy cargando una bandeja de té y galletas- les traje algo para que se les pase la resaca...-solo se sorprendió al verlos mientras la pareja estaba sonrojada, Izanamy sonrió y desvío la mirada- hay perdón...debí tocar primero, bueno les dejaré esto aquí -solo bajo la bandeja y cerró la puerta- que nadie entre aquí hay un momento romántico -Isaac y Himiko se sorprendieron y luego suspiraron volviendo a su situación-

Perdón por eso -dijo Isaac calmado-

Descuida sé cómo es vivir en un palacio lleno de animales -dijo Himiko sonriendo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Isaac y lo atrajo- continuemos -Isaac asintió calmado ya se acercó cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a Izanamy metiendo la cabeza-

¿Tienes anticonceptivos? Si no tienes...te puedo dar unos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Padre! -Isaac grito sonrojado y con los ojos en blanco, mientras Himiko solo suspiro un poco nerviosa, más tarde Isaac y Himiko estaban listos y arreglados caminando por el palacio usando ropas de pelea- lamento que todo pasará así

Descuida suele pasar -dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa- bueno ¿y que tienes pensado para hoy?

Bueno estaba pensando que -dijo Isaac armado hasta que se toparon con Zafiro la cual estaba parecía un poco sorprendida de verlos juntos- buenos días -Isaac sonrío un poco nerviosos pero Zafiro solo vio a Himiko la cual no entendía nada-

Buenos días -dijo Zafiro calmada- oye...ayer ya no te vi...en la fiesta, solo vi que estabas con tus hermanos y luego...ya no más ¿dónde estabas?

Ah bueno eso...es que estaba tratando con Himiko es que...no la había visto en mucho tiempo -dijo Isaac calmado- y pues digamos...que pasaron muchas cosas -Himiko solo estaba en medio de la conversación- bueno yo...

Isaac vamos quiero ir a ver la aldea -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero primero vamos a desayunar un poco -lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló un poco haciendo que Isaac se confundiera y la siguiera, los dos llegaron al comedor principal mientras veían como Hinata estaba comiendo con Long, Rena, Izanamy, Long y los dos niños pequeños- ¿qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué estaba pasando de qué? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Pues parecía que te estabas sintiendo un poco incómodo -dijo Himiko confundida-

Ah si eso...es que solo somos amigos pero...jamás la dejo plantada y ayer le prometí un baile -dijo Isaac nervioso- mejor desayunemos -Himiko solo asintió y los demás estaban sonriendo un poco- ¿qué? -Hinata y Rena solo estaban viendo a Himiko la cual solo se sonrojó y desvío a mirada-

¿Tan rápido terminaron? -dijo Rena sonriendo-

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Ah pobre Isaac no le aguanto nada -dijo Long sonriendo, los delas estaban riendo un poco pero los dos solo desviaron la mirada- ¿cuánto duro?

No lo hicimos -dijo Isaac molesto pero sonrojado- solo fue un momento nada más

Pobrecito ni logró quitarse la ropa y hasta ahí -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

¡No! ¡No fue así! -Himiko gritó un poco sonrojada- solo dormimos juntos eso fue todo y hoy pues solo fue un momento de cariño nada más, no es lo que piensan

¿Y que pensábamos? Solo les decía que no recordaba si había dejado agua caliente en el baño -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Yo pensaba que el agua seguía fría y que por eso no se dieron un baño -dijo Hinata riendo un poco-

Yo solo decía que el agua no dudaba mucho -dijo Long sonriendo, todos estaban riendo un poco-

Son unos...-dijo Isaac algo molesto, todos se pusieron a desayunar mientras Izanamy estaba pensando un poco- ¿qué pasa?

Isaac ¿qué piensas hacer hoy? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Himiko y yo vamos a l aldea a recorrerla solo para que la conozca -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso suena bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿que tienen planeado en su cita?

Pensaba que solo sería bueno recorrer ciertos lugares eso es todo -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo que hacer hoy?

Pensaba darte un entrenamiento está noche -dijo Izanamy calmado, Isaac se levantó y lo vio de frente-

Entonces enséñame por favor -dijo Isaac serio- padre por favor solo quiero tener el mismo nivel que tu -Izanamy se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos- solo quiero poder enfrentarme a Rasel, quiero

Si dices venganza entonces solo serás derrotado una y otra vez -dijo Izanamy serio, se levantó y vio a Isaac- Isaac escucha en el camino del odio solo hay venganza y desastre, pensé que te habías enfocado en algo más cuando te di algo de mi energía

Y eso hago, quiero poder no solo por venganza, quiero proteger lo que Aria amaba, amaba nuestra aldea, amaba a la gente humilde y le gustaba estar en paz, lo único que quiero es hacer las cosas bien -Isaac cerró los ojos y sujeto su collar- también tengo a alguien quién proteger -vio a Himiko y ella asintió sonriendo- todavía tengo algo que proteger en este mundo y no puedo dejar que lo quiten -Isaac estaba serio e Izanamy sonrió-

Je se nota que es tu hijo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- lo mismo decías tu a su edad -

También tiene la determinación, se nota que Himiko lo engatusó -dijo Saru sonriendo, Isaac estaba serio pero un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-

Bien Isaac te voy a entrenar personalmente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo provocando que muchos se quedarán callado y lo vieran- voy a ejercitar ese cuerpo mal entrenado tuyo

Gracias padre -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Pero primero tengo algo que hacer, cuando sean la siente de la tarde ve a verme en el campo desértico al noroeste de la aldea Hinata te mostrará el camino -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Entendido -dijo Isaac calmado, después de eso Isaac y Himiko estaban caminando por la aldea cuando vieron que las hembras vestían con kimonos de diferentes colores, Himiko estaba sonriendo viendo algunos de los kimonos y también lugares-

Vaya este lugar casi se parece al Valle de La Paz pero... ¿qué son esos vestidos que utilizan las hembras? -dijo Himiko confundida- son muy bonitos

Se les llama kimonos, son algo así como vestidos de gala para las hembras aunque he visto que tienen problemas para caminar con eso, son muy lentas -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Crees que pueda usar uno? -dijo Himiko sonriendo- sé que no soy de las que siguen la moda pero me gustaron -Isaac asintió sonriendo, los dos entraron a una tienda donde Himiko encontró un kimono que le gusto, Isaac estaba afuera esperando por ella cuando la puerta sonó y Himiko saco un poco de su cabeza- Isaac cierra los ojos

¿Para qué? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Solo ciérralos un momento -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac cerró los ojos suspirando y Himiko salió caminando- ya puedes abrirlo -Isaac se sorprendió un poco, ella estaba usando un kimono de falda larga que le cubría a los tobillos, el kimono era de color azul oscuro con borde negro, manga larga con un cinta negra en la cintura, la cinta tenía el dibujo de la luna en cuarto en el centro y en la punta de la cinta igual que en la espalda del kimono- ¿cómo me veo?

Realmente hermosa -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Te gusto? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac asintió sonriendo- bueno quiero seguir viendo -los dos siguieron recorriendo el lugar mientras Himiko se ganaba algunas miradas de parte de todos los machos sin excepciones, Isaac se enojó un poco por eso-

Dime ¿ya la viste? -dijo un lobo de pelo blanco a un lobo de pelo gris-

Si es muy bonita pero ¿porque está con ese lobo? -dijo el lobo de pelo gris- mejor la invito a salir conmigo, quién sabe tal vez hasta le robe un beso -Isaac solo escucho eso pero se quedó quieto- disculpe señorita -Isaac se dio la vuelta dándole una mirada fría con los ojos en rojo, de solo verlo el lobo tuvo mucho miedo y Himiko se dio la vuelta para verlos-

¿Sucede algo malo? -dijo Himiko confundida-

No...solo ¿dónde compro...el kimono? -dijo el lobo un poco asustado de Isaac-

Ah eso por allá -dijo Himiko tranquila señalando por otro lado, el lobo solo se retiró mientras Isaac sonrío un poco- que lobo más extraño -Isaac abrazo a Himiko dejándola sorprendida- ¿y ahora qué?

Vamos al templo creo que te gustará un poco -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras de piedra rumbo a una pequeña a montaña rodeada de árboles de bambú, empezaron a subir un poco y Himiko notó que había muchas hembras vestidas con trajes blancos de manga larga y pantalones rojos- este es el templo de una de las deidades en las que creen

Ah ya veo conque son monjas -dijo Himiko sorprendida, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un templo, se escuchó que algo cayó y los dos vieron como una tigresa blanca vestida de monja estaba en el suelo quejándose, la tigresa era joven todavía casi a la misma edad que ellos- ¿se habrá lastimado?

Angela -dijo Isaac calmado y se acercó a la tigresa para ayudarla- ¿te encuentras bien?

No, creo que me lastime la pierna cuando cargaba las cosas para la ceremonia -dijo la tigresa calmada viendo algunas cosas en el suelo como cajas- me tropecé y me duele el tobillo

Te ayudaremos -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko solo estaba un poco molesta pero Isaac cargo a la tigresa en sus brazos al estilo princesa dejando a Himiko muy molesta- ¿Himiko puedes llevar las cajas?

Claro...-dijo Himiko molesta mostrando los colmillos viendo a la felina abrazada de Isaac, Himiko estaba cargando las cajas pero Isaac cargaba a la felina-

Por cierto ¿quién es ella? -dijo Angela calmada viendo a Himiko- ¿es tu novia? -Himiko sonrió por eso pero Isaac se sonrojó y no supo qué decir-

Bueno ella es Himiko...ella es...-Isaac estaba nervioso sin saber que decir-

Soy Himiko Ping, soy la novia de Isaac un gusto -dijo Himiko molesta sonriendo con dificultad mientras la felina se sorprendió un momento-

Ah vaya es que siempre viene solo, está es la primera vez que trae a una chica con el -dijo la felina calmada pero Himiko sonrió un poco, siguieron caminando hasta que Isaac bajo con cuidado a Angela frente a la entrada del templo- desde aquí me puedo ir yo sola -Himiko le dio sus cajas y Angela comenzó a caminar por su cuenta-

Pensé que tenías lastimado el tobillo -dijo Himiko molesta-

Ah sí pero estar en los fuertes brazos de Isaac me ayudó bastante -dijo Angela sonriendo y Himiko se enojó por eso, Angela camino un poco mientras Isaac solo bajo las orejas un poco- espero que nos volvamos a ver Isaac pero solo nosotros dos

Así pues no lo dejaré solo -dijo Himiko un poco molesta, le sujetó las mejillas a Isaac y le dio un beso algo fuerte en los labios dejando a Isaac impresionado y con los ojos en blanco, se alejó un poco y sonrío- ¿ya viste? Ni se quejó hasta creo que lo disfruto -Isaac estaba un poco sorprendido pero Angela solo le gruñía a Himiko por el enojo, después de un rato Himiko e Isaac estaban caminando por el templo viendo las diferentes atracciones-

¿Por qué el beso tan salvaje? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno digamos que como no tienes muchas agallas para tomar una decisión yo la tome por ti -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿que quieras mostrarme? Aparte de que te gusta coquetearles a las señoritas

Sabes que yo no soy así -dijo Isaac calmado pero Himiko solo sonó un poco su boca, Isaac solo asintió y tomó allá mano de Himiko- sígueme -la guio por un rato hasta que los llegaron a la orilla de la montaña donde podían ver la aldea desde lo alto, Himiko estaba sorprendida viendo toda la aldea y más allá del muro, todo cubierto de nieve y comenzó a nevar un momento, Himiko solo extendió los brazos atrapando un poco de nieve en sus manos-

Esto es hermoso -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si mi padre me dio el consejo que si quería meditar en paz y estar en calma podía venir cada vez que yo quisiera -dijo Isaac sonriendo- me gusta está escena y está vista, nunca me canso de esto

Te entiendo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac la abrazo pasando sus manos por su cintura, Himiko le froto sus manos un poco- ¿Isaac cuál es nuestra situación?

¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Digo, ¿somos una pareja? ¿Somos novios? -dijo Himiko un poco insegura e Isaac solo se quedó quieto- solo quiero saber tu respuesta Isaac ¿que soy para ti?

Lu solo me importa como una amiga -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko se quedó callada y le puso atención- te quiero mucho Himiko, eres muy importante para mí Himiko, me conoces y eres la única con la que me puedo abrir, sin ti no sé cómo puedo seguir

Lo mismo siento Isaac, también te quiero mucho -dijo Himiko sonriendo- eres el único que me conoce, cuando te conocí pensé que eras alguien a unen odiaría pero tu verdadero yo me hizo ver que solo te juzgaba mal, quiero estar ahí contigo en las buenas y en las malas

Yo también -dijo Isaac sonriendo- Himiko...no he...hecho en mucho tiempo...pero...ah -Himiko estaba sonriendo sonrojada esperando algo- _Rayos ¿porque soy tan malo en esto? Hasta Sparks lo dice para engañar a las mujeres_

Solo dilo tranquilo -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Himiko... ¿quieres...ser mi novia? -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Con gusto -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos solo sonrieron un poco y se dieron un beso, se quedaron sentados viendo la nieve caer, mientras tanto el palacio Shiba Izanamy seguía armando la espada de los héroes, solo junto dos pedazos y la espada liberó una energía verde jade, Hinata solo estaba sorprendida viendo la espada nueva, parecía una espada de doble filo casi de aspecto medieval-

¿Porque tiene esa forma? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Use un molde de una espada templaría para formarla -dijo Izanamy calmado- obsérvala -la lanzó y Hinata la tomó en sus manos-

La hoja está nueva, está recién pulida y tiene marcas nuevas -Hinata vio algunas marcas en forma de dragón en medio de la hoja- el mango es resistente y el peso es correcto -la balanceo un poco, lanzó algunos cortes y estiro su brazo viendo la espada- hiciste un en trabajo mi amor, pero hay algo en está espada ¿qué le hiciste?

Le di más poder al forjarla, le di una de mis garras para darle filo pero no bastó así que -Izanamy abrió la boca mostrando que le faltaba el colmillo derecho inferior haciendo reír a Hinata- si, si, si ya sé que me parezco a un viejo pero el colmillo le servirá

Eso espero jejeje -dijo Hinata entre risas- hay mi chimuelo -se acercó y se rio un poco más fuerte- bueno está espada se decía que podía cortar a cualquiera con tan solo tocarla pero...-pasó su mano por la hoja- ¡Aaa! -la soltó dejando que cayera al suelo y vio su mano izquierda la cual tenía una cortada ligera- maldición

¿Estás bien? -dijo Izanamy un poco preocupado-

Si descuida solo que la estúpida cosa me dio una cortada -dijo Hinata un poco molesta- maldita sea, creo que si incremento sus poderes para hacerme un corte así -Izanamy sonrió, solo tomó la espada y la dejo en la mesa, tomó la mano de Hinata para darle un beso en la palma-

¿Mejor? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bueno casi -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy le dio un beso en los labios y expulsó energía dejando que la herida se cerrará- ahora si mejor, es mejor que pongas esa espada en una funda -Izanamy se acercó a una mesa mostrando una funda verde jade con algunos broches de metal, tomó la espada y la guardo en la funda- con las dos espadas más poderosas Isaac podría ser tan fuerte como un Guardián

Y con el Modo Oscuro y con más talento que yo para la batalla, je ese chico podría llegar a ser un buen maestro algún día -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno ya es momento hay que empezar el entrenamiento -Hinata asintió calmada, los dos se fueron de la herrería, la noche llegó Isaac y Himiko estaban regresando tomados de la mano contentos entre ellos, cuando lo hicieron se toparon con Izanamy y Hinata-

Parece que les fue bien el día de hoy -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno si digamos que si -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Himiko notó la espada en las manos de Izanamy y se sorprendió un poco- ¿es espada es...?

Si la espada de los héroes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la lanzo e Isaac la sujetó de la funda- la pude arreglar de nuevo

Que increíble -dijo Isaac sorprendido, la desenfundó y la vio- vaya hasta parece como nueva

Si y se ve sur es más filosa y poderosa -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Bien ha llegado el momento síganme -dijo Izanamy calmado- llegó el momento de entrenarte Isaac -Isaac asintió algo serio, después de un rato de caminata Hinata, Himiko, Long, Rena, Isao y Jeanne estaban en un campo desértico y rodeado de rocas viendo a Izanamy e Isaac de frente, los seis espectadores estaban viendo a los dos lobos en un valle rodeado de rocas-

Mamá ¿crees que él esté listo para el entrenamiento de tosan? Es decir, tôsan es demasiado fuerte -dijo Long calmado- yo jamás le pude ganar

Eso no te lo puedo decir Long pero Izanamy sabe muy bien el nivel que tiene Isaac y lo que podría pasar si pelea seriamente con el -dijo Hinata calmada-

Esto debe ser una broma, Isaac jamás podrá darle ni un golpe, si papá pelea seriamente lo lastimara gravemente -dijo Rena calmada- ¿por qué le pidió esto?

No lo puedo decir abiertamente pero creo que Isaac tiene confianza en sí mismo -dijo Himiko calmada- pero esa confianza se perderá si pierde, pero yo le tengo confianza que estará bien siempre y cuando el señor Izanamy no pelee con todas sus fuerzas, sé que Isaac lo hará muy bien

¿Será confianza de novia? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Llámalo como quiera señora pero hay algo extraño en Isaac está noche -dijo Himiko calmada- y por ser su novia siempre le tengo confianza, no, le he tenido confianza desde que llegue a conocerlo mejor

Bien padre estoy listo -dijo Isaac serio- iré contra ti con toda mi fuerza desde el inicio

Adelante hijo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos, Isaac se quedó en guardia y expulsó algo de energía azul, Isaac grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe con el brazo, se creó una onda de sonido en el campo mientras Isaac gruñía e Izanamy sonreía, Isaac grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con fuerza, Izanamy levantó los brazos deteniendo golpes, Isaac gritaba lanzando varios golpes mientras Izanamy se defendía como podía, Izanamy bajo la cabeza y lanzó un golpe dándole a Isaac en el estómago-

¡Gaaa! -Isaac grupo ahogándose un poco, Izanamy gritó y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo a un lado, Isaac giro y cayó a cuatro patas, solo avanzó corriendo de nuevo y comenzó a atacar de nuevo pero Izanamy seguía defendiéndose, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe con más fuerza, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, el suelo tembló creando un leve agujero, Isaac se alejó y quedo en guardia-

Vaya eso no estuvo nada mal -dijo Long sonriendo-

Ese muchacho es muy fuerte -dijo Jeanne sorprendida- pero no es más fuerte que papi -Izanamy estaba sonriendo y avanzó corriendo, apareció frente a Isaac y lanzó un golpe, Isaac se cruzó de brazos mientras el golpe solo llevo y lo empujó con fuerza, Isaac arrastró los pies en el suelo dejando una nube de polvo, Isaac grito y avanzó de nuevo contra Izanamy, los dos concentraron energía en sus puños y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se creó un resplandor azul en el campo mientras Isaac e Izanamy gruñían forcejando con sus puños, los dos solo gritaron y se alejaron de un salto-

Pareciera que están igualados -dijo Isao sorprendido-

Eso parece porque Izanamy bajo la energía al nivel de Isaac -dijo Rena calmada- para el esto no es más que una simple práctica -Isaac estaba un poco cansado viendo a Izanamy el cuál parecía tranquilo-

Veo que Tigresa te ha enseñado bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero aún te falta mucho más por aprender, pero aún te falta instinto por atacar, te guías por las técnicas tanto que dejas ventanas abiertas -Isaac se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo- aunque seas rápido descuidas tu axila derecha, la boca del estómago y tus golpes se vuelven lento cuando estás seguro de asestar tan siquiera uno

Bien entonces...vamos al siguiente nivel padre -dijo Isaac serio y apretó los dientes-

¿Dijo al siguiente nivel? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- está loco si papá se pone serio lo matara

Ese tonto lo que busca es que lo mate -dijo Long sorprendido- ¡Isaac ya déjalo ya no tiene sentido seguir! ¡Si lo haces ten por seguro que tôsan te matará! -Hinata estaba sería viendo a Izanamy y a Isaac en el campo-

¡Sigan peleando! -Hinata gritó y todos la vieron sorprendidos- ¡Izanamy muéstrale que tanto poder has recibido de todo tu esfuerzo! -Izanamy solo sonrió un poco y asintió-

Está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mi reina -Izanamy cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a dar un leve grito, apretó los puños y libero una aura dorada rojiza de su cuerpo- bien, aquí vamos hijo mío

Entendido padre -dijo Isaac serio, los dos comenzaron a gritar expulsando energía hasta que Isaac pasó a su Modo Oscuro e Izanamy tenía su traje rojo de combate- bien en está forma apenas puedo controlar mis pensamientos pero aún puedo pelear de forma correcta

Bien entonces atácame pero recuerda debes dejar tu mente en blanco para poder permanecer así -dijo Izanamy calmado- Isaac solo asintió y los dos avanzaron de un pasó creando un destello de energía, chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Himiko estaba sorprendida viendo una onda de sonido y energía pasar frente a ella, los demás estaban calmados, en el centro estaban Izanamy e Isaac con los brazos extendidos chocando sus puños- pelea

Con gusto -dijo Isaac calmado, Isaac saltó lanzando una patada pero Izanamy se alejó e Isaac avanzó de un pasó lanzando un golpe directo e Izanamy lo detuvo sujetando su brazo y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac levanto su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, solo levanto la pierna derecha lanzando una patada pero Izanamy la esquivo moviendo el cuerpo, Isaac cubrió su manos con fuego verde oscuro, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy saltó alejándose y lanzó un golpe con su puño cubierto de fuego, Isaac solo salto esquivando el ataque, los desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lado chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Izanamy solo se alejó derrapando sus pies en el suelo con una mano tocando el suelo, Isaac avanzó y lanzó tres golpes soltando fuego, Izanamy los rechazo con un golpe cada uno e Isaac apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el estómago, Izanamy se sorprendió e Isaac comenzó a empujarlo hasta que lo alejó dejando que se estrellara con una roca, Isaac avanzó envuelto en energía negra y chocó con la roca causando que se destruyera, se escuchó un impacto y se creó una nube de polvo encima de la roca, Izanamy e Isaac estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas-

No puedo creerlo...-dijo Himiko sorprendida, Izanamy e Isaac estaban peleando de forma rápida, Izanamy lanzó una patada y le dio a Isaac en las costillas, Isaac regreso el golpe e Izanamy solo levanto su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, se escuchó un fuerte impacto e Isaac fue lanzando hacia el suelo dejando que cayera de espaldas, Izanamy avanzó hacia el pero Isaac se levantó y sujeto su espada con las dos manos, concentro energía negra y carmesí en la hoja e Izanamy se sorprendió-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Isaac grito liberando la energía en medio de una onda de energía negra-

¡Getsuga Tenshou! -Izanamy gritó y levanto los brazos creando una espada de energía, los bajo liberando una onda de energía roja y dorada, los dos ataques chocaron creando una explosión en el campo, Izanamy e Isaac avanzaron chocando sus brazos en otro impacto, Isaac salto lanzando un golpe con su garra de forma diagonal, Izanamy levanto los brazos bloqueando el golpe pero Isaac lanzó un golpe de gancho, Izanamy se alejó un poco de un salto e Isaac avanzó corriendo, concentro hielo en su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe creando un viento helado, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, el ataque e disperso creando hielo en medio del campo, las rocas de hielo se habían creado en medio del campo mientras las rocas se congelaban también-

Congelaron el campo -dijo Jeanne sorprendida, se escuchó un impacto y vieron como Isaac e Izanamy se alejaron, los dos extendieron los brazos creando fuego y avanzaron, se escuchó una explosión mientras Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de fuego e Isaac lanzó un golpe vertical con sus dos manos liberando una onda de fuego negro, el ataque de Izanamy se deshizo e Isaac salto para caer en picada lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Izanamy solo se hizo a un lado e Isaac extendió los brazos liberando su ataque, el cañón galáctico, Izanamy extendió los brazos deteniendo el ataque, el sonido del ataque era zumbarte y constante-

Que pelea si los dos siguen así destruirán todo el Valle -dijo Isao sorprendido, el ataque de Isaac exploto cubriendo todo de vapor, Isaac avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, Izanamy le dio una patada en las costillas e Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo bloqueo con su mano derecha, los dos siguieron peleando mientras se escuchaban algunos impactos, Isaac lanzó un golpe e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy lanzó un rodillazo pero Isaac solo choco su rodilla con la suya, los dos se dieron un golpe en la cara, Isaac fue lanzado contra una roca chocando de espaldas pero se levantó y levanto una roca de gran tamaño y la lanzó con fuerza, Izanamy solo la detuvo con las manos y le dio un golpe destruyéndola, Isaac estaba encima de Izanamy y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga negra de rayos, Izanamy se sorprendió y el ataque le dio al cuerpo causando una explosión, Isaac cayó de rodillas pero Izanamy le sujetó la cara, lo empujó y lo estrelló en una roca dejándolo atorado-

¡Isaac! ¡Pelea tú puedes! -Himiko gritó un poco preocupada, Izanamy se alejó de un salto e Isaac cayó al suelo sudando y respirando un poco agitado-

Vamos esto apenas fue el calentamiento -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso Tigresa no te hizo entrenar de forma correcta?

Apenas estoy empezando -dijo Isaac serio y expulsó más poder carmesí pero volvió a la normalidad quedando un poco sorprendido- ¿qué me pasó?

Como lo suponía aún no lo controlas al cien por ciento -dijo Izanamy serio- apenas has tocado la superficie, Isaac solo grito y expulsó una energía verde jade y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos- el poder de la espada bien úsalo

¡Ha! -Isaac grito y avanzó hacia Izanamy, lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo sin problemas, Isaac siguió lanzando varios golpes de forma rápida pero Izanamy los esquivaba sin problemas, Isaac tomó la espada y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy creo una espada de energía y choco su espada con la de Isaac causando una onda de sonido, los dos siguieron avanzando mientras Isaac lanzó un corte en horizontal e Izanamy un corte vertical, los dos saltaron pero Isaac lanzó un golpe directo con la espada e Izanamy lo desvió con la suya haciendo que el golpe fuera a un lado, Isaac lanzó un corte con la hoja de la espada envuelta en energía verde jade, Izanamy solo lanzó un golpe, amabas espadas chocaron creando una onda de sonido y energía en medio del campo, las rocas fueron levantadas y destruidas por el impacto, Isaac se alejó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía verde jade, Izanamy se alejó saltando e Isaac lo lanzó tratando de apuñalarlo, Izanamy desapareció e Isaac derrapó en el suelo dejando una onda de energía verde jade en el suelo que se convirtió en hielo en solo un segundo-

Aunque Isaac pelee usando su máximo poder aún es muy débil para nuestro padre -dijo Rena calmada, Isaac guardo la espada y sujeto su puño derecho creando una roja verde jade y luego una esfera en su puño, Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo y abrió su garra creando una bola de energía dorada, los dos solo gritaron y lanzaron un golpe liberando sus ataques, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una explosión en medio del campo, por un lado se creó hielo y por el otro un resplandor dorado, los demás solo se sorprendieron un momento y Hinata extendió los brazos creando una escudo rojo frente a ellos, todo se cubrió de un resplandor dorado mientras Himiko se sorprendía y temblaba-

Esto es realmente...impresionante -dijo Himiko sorprendida, en medio del resplandor Isaac e Izanamy seguían peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Isaac lanzó un golpe soltando una descarga amarilla e Izanamy solo lo recibió en la cara sin hacer ninguna reacción, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, los dos siguieron peleando mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar y entre ellos se creaba un ligero remolino de energía y viento helado, Izanamy le dio una patada de talón a Isaac en la cara y el sonido destruyo una roca de hielo, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo sujetó con sus manos dejando que el impacto liberará una onda de viento y sonido, el hielo termino un poco quebrado por el impacto, los dos lanzaron una patada y chocaron sus piernas en otro impacto, siguieron peleando hasta que lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños creando un resplandor blanco entre ellos, los dos gritaron y se alejaron, los dos terminaron a unos metros alejados y volvieron a avanzar hacia el otro envueltos en energía, los dos chocaron causando un gran resplandor entre ellos, los demás estaban sorprendidos mientras veían como las rocas se destruían por los golpes, Isaac lanzó un golpe igual que Izanamy pero los dos se sujetaron las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos en un forcejeo, los dos gritaron expulsando energía y se podía ver un resplandor rojo en sus cuerpos-

Increíble -dijo Long sorprendido- Isaac ah aumentado tanto su nivel desde que lo conocí

No solo ha aumento su fuerza, su velocidad ha sido incrementada desde que llegó de China, igual que nosotros Isaac ha recibió un aumento de su poder al recuperarse de sus heridas graves -dijo Rena sería, Isaac solo le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara alejándolo un poco, avanzó corriendo y retrajo sus manos haciendo la postura del golpe de Tigresa-

¡Golpe de las Palmas de fuego del tigre! -Isaac grito y avanzó corriendo- ¡Con un kamehameha! -creo una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla en sus manos, extendió los brazos y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el cuerpo liberando un resplandor amarillo y fuego de color jade haciendo que Izanamy soltara un leve quejido y fuera lanzado hasta estrellarse con una roca hasta destruirla con su cuerpo, Izanamy estaba atorado entre las rocas, Isaac aprovechó la oportunidad y levanto los brazos creando una bola de hielo en sus manos y luego las extendió creando un rayo de hielo, el ataque llego con Izanamy y lo congelo dejándolo dentro de un bloque de hielo-

¡Lo congelo! -Isao gritó sorprendido- ¿qué está pasando? Se supone que ese no es todo el poder de papá

No te preocupes Isao, tu padre no es de los que se rinden con una técnica tan simple -dijo Hinata calmada p, el lugar comenzó a temblar e Izanamy extendió los brazos liberando un aura roja carmesí de su cuerpo, el hielo se destruyó e Izanamy se liberó-

¡Doble Kaioken! -Izanamy gritó serio liberando una gran aura roja de su cuerpo, el hielo se deshizo e Izanamy avanzó muy rápido dejando sorprendido a Isaac y le dio un golpe en estómago, Isaac se quejó e Izanamy comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo- ¿qué está pasando contigo? -lo siguió golpeando mientras Isaac comenzó a escupir sangre y su ojo derecho se cerró por su párpado lastimado y rojo- se supone que ese no es todo tu poder, pelea con todas las fuerzas que tengas -le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se alejara y cayera acostado en el suelo herido- ¿eso es todo?

Aún no -dijo Isaac cansado y se levantó derramando un poco de sangre, vio al frente sorprendido y noto como Izanamy estaba en su postura del kamehameha creando una esfera de energía azul en sus manos-

Muéstrame esos poderes al máximo y atácame -dijo Izanamy calmado, la esfera aumento de tamaño y eso lo asustó un poco-

¡Maldición! -Isaac extendió los brazos creando una esfera de energía amarilla en cada mano- ¡Resplandor...!

¡Kame hame! -Izanamy gritó un poco y los demás se sorprendieron un poco-

¡Final! -Isaac grito extendiendo los brazos liberando una ráfaga de energía amarilla-

¡Ha! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando el ataque, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en medio del campo, la colisión aumento de tamaño pero Isaac grito liberando más energía e Izanamy solo grito un poco haciendo su ataque más grande, la colisión aumento de tamaño hasta que exploto causando un daño en el centro, los dos avanzaron y se dieron un golpe mutuo, los dos se habían golpeado pero Isaac solo escupió algo de sangre y cayó de rodillas al suelo e Izanamy solo tenía una marca de golpe en la cara-

Se terminó -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¡Isaac! -Himiko saltó desde la roca cayendo al suelo, solo se acercó corriendo para ver a Isaac en el suelo, Izanamy se quedó quiero mientras Isaac se quejó- ¿estás bien? Dime algo Isaac

Aaaa -Isaac se quejó y se dobló un poco sonriendo- no cabe duda que esa pelea se llevó lo mejor de mi -Himiko se despreocupo un poco y ayudó a Isaac a quedarse sentado- tranquila estoy bien

Eso me alegra pero aún estás herido -dijo Himiko preocupada-

No, aún puedo -dijo Isaac un poco cansado, trato de levantarse pero se quejó quedando sentado- vamos aún podemos...seguir peleando

No, Isaac es mejor que descanses un poco, esas heridas y el poder del kamehameha que te lance debieron ser demasiado para tu cuerpo -dijo Izanamy un poco serio- aprovecha para descansar y porque una vez que te sientas mejor empezaremos el entrenamiento de nuevo

Pero -dijo Isaac un poco molesto-

Isaac, el señor Shiba tiene razón es mejor que descanses un poco pero descuida lo hiciste bien, estuviste increíble -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Está bien te haré caso -dijo Isaac calmado, Izanamy sonrió y Hinata se acercó con los demás-

Long, Rena, lleven a Isaac a la enfermería pero Himiko quédate conmigo e Izanamy un momento -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Himiko solo asintió mientras Long y Rena cargaban a Isaac y lo llevaban con ellos hacia el palacio-

¿De qué quieren hablar conmigo? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Estuvimos pensando un poco en tu Gema y en ti Himiko -dijo Hinata calmada- veras la gema de la luna es una gema de un Guardián japonés, jamás había alguien de China había sido elegido por una de las gemas del Sol o la luna

Eso es nuevo pero ¿por qué me dice todo esto? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Bueno es que quiero ofrecerte entrenarte yo misma -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Himiko se sorprendió-

¿Entrenarme usted? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿qué más puede enseñarme?

Bueno la gema de la luna tiene unos secretos que tú misma puedes llegar a descubrir o puedes entrenar con Hinata y descubrir qué hay más en ti de lo que puedes descubrir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- también tendrás nuevas habilidades como Guardiana -Himiko lo estaba pensando un poco-

Entonces ¿puedo llegar a ser más fuerte? -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como mi padre? Tener más experiencia y descubrir secretos de mis poderes nuevos -lo siguió pensando un poco-

Hinata sabe técnicas de curación y manipulación de energía ella es una gran maestra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ella te enseñará mejores cosas de las que jamás pensaste

Déjenme pensarlo un poco -dijo Himiko calmada, más tarde en el palacio Isaac se estaba quejando de dolor-

Oye ya déjame, me duele -dijo Isaac un poco molesto con Jeanne encima de él sujetando unos vendajes con el pecho de Isaac descubierto, Jeanne se subió en su estómago y comenzó a pasarle los vendajes por el estómago- ya basta me haces más daño que bien

Ya deja de quejarte -dijo Jeanne sonriendo, ella solo salto y le sujetó el brazo izquierdo- si no te quedas quiero no podré curarte

No necesito que me cures, necesito a un verdadero doctor que lo haga -dijo Isaac un poco molesto, Jeanne solo gruño un poco inflando sus mejillas y comenzó a doblar el brazo de Isaac haciendo que los huesos sonaran un poco- aaaaaaa ¿qué haces? ¿Qué haces? ¡Niña maligna deja mi brazo!

Te lo voy a reparar mira cómo se dobla tu brazo -Jeanne comenzó a sujetar el brazo de Isaac y lo doblo haciendo que se le pegara más a la espalda e Isaac se quejó-

¡Aaaaaa! ¡Mi brazo no está roto! ¡Déjame, déjame el brazo! -Isaac grito nervioso mientras Jeanne le seguía doblando el brazo- ¡Si me lastimas el brazo te golpearé niña tonta!

No quiero que me golpees así que romperé tu brazo primero -dijo Jeanne sonriendo-

Espera, espera, espera se supone que me debes ayudar a que me sienta mejor no a que me duela más el cuerpo -dijo Isaac nervioso y un poco asustado-

Mira cómo se rompe tu brazo -dijo Jeanne sonriendo jalando el brazo de Isaac haciendo que se quejara un poco más-

¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Himiko riendo un poco, Jeanne solo soltó a Isaac y el cayó al suelo herido-

Quería ayudarlo pero no se dejó así que use mi fuerza -dijo Jeanne sonriendo-

Está bien pequeña ve a descansar tus padres no tardan en llegar -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Jeanne asintió y se retiró dejando a Isaac adolorido-

Esa niña es la reencarnación del mal -dijo Isaac adolorido-

No puedo creer que una niña de doce años te haya ganado -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Para ser justos tiene el poder de dos Guardianes no es de sorprenderse que ella sea tan fuerte para su edad -dijo Isaac un poco molesto, se sentó en el suelo y Himiko tomó su brazo para vendarlo- ¿qué pasa te noto un poco pensativa?

¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensativa? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Cuando sientes que debes tomar una decisión importante entre cierras los ojos y comienzas a respirar de forma, lenta te relajas y quieres pensar con la mente en blanco -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno está bien me conoces en ese punto -dijo Himiko sonriendo, tomó la mano de Isaac y lo vio a los ojos- tu padre y su esposa se ofrecieron a entrenarme, pero no quiero dejar a mi familia por mucho tiempo, no sé cómo se sentirán mis padres o mi hermana

Estará bien -dijo Isaac calmado- mi padre me comentó que puede usar una técnica que nos puede llevar con el maestro Po en un solo segundo, usa mucha energía pero igual puedes ir a ver a tu familia y a tus amigos

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Himiko poco sorprendida-

Así es -dijo Isaac calmado- además es una técnica que la Guerrera de la luna puede aprender, Himiko si aceptas el entrenamiento podrás ser tan poderosa como el nivel maestro de un Guardián

En eso tienes razón -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se levantó y sonrío- bien entonces creo que viviremos junto tú y yo por un tiempo más, dime ¿estarás conmigo en todo el proceso y cada momento difícil? -Isaac asintió y estiró su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado-

Te doy mi palabra -dijo Isaac sonriendo- estaré contigo cuando me necesites ya que yo...soy tu...ah soy tu novio -desvió la mirada sonrojado, Himiko se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-

 _ **Tú podrás encontrar herido un corazón sin duda alguna**_

 _ **Eso fue lo que el viento me dijo cuando estaba muy cerca**_

 _ **No tengo ninguna respuesta, nada más que yo pueda decir**_

 _ **Solo yo elijo y decido poder salir adelante**_

En el palacio de Jade Po estaba sonriendo con una carta en las manos, Lu estaba cargando unas pesas en la espalda mientras Tigresa estaba contando las flexiones que estaba dando, mientras Yu estaba dormido en su cuna-

Miren tengo una carta de parte de Himiko -dijo Po sonriendo-

Que bien, ¿cómo está? ¿Está bien? No la han tratado mal ¿verdad? ¿Le hizo algo esa gata blanca? -Tigresa se enojó un poco por eso, Po y Lu solo sonrieron un poco nerviosos al verla así-

No, no nada de eso, al parecer la boda de Hanabi termino sin ningún problema y pudo ver de nuevo a Isaac -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Cómo está Isaac? ¿No tiene novia verdad? ¿Está soltero? ¿Se hizo más guapo? -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa y Po solo soltó una leve risa-

A mí ni me mires esa es tu hija -dijo Tigresa calmada señalando a Lu- pero ¿cómo está mi alumno?

 _ **Después de ser golpeados por está triste primavera**_

 _ **Juntos hemos sido empujados por la luz del mismo verano**_

 _ **Espero que no te separes del camino que tú elegiste, y ojalá que siempre te iluminen a ti**_

Bueno Izanamy y Hinata le ofrecieron entrenarla para que descubra los secretos de la gema de la luna -dijo Po calmado-

¿Entrenarla? ¿Está loca? Esa mujer no puede ser una buena maestra, no es por ofender a Izanamy pero no le confiaría a mi hija no sabemos que le hará -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- ¿y si termina siendo una rebelde sin causa? O peor ¿y si termina embarazada de Isaac?

¡Noooo! -Lu gritó nerviosa sujetando su cara-

Que locura -dijo Po nervioso-

 _ **Si quieres en las nubes vivir, nunca debes odiar está lluvia caer**_

 _ **Si deseas vivir sin mentir solo debes estar en soledad**_

Tranquilas, chicas -dijo Po sonriendo y las dos felinas le pusieron atención- creo que ella deba quedarse ahí, es verdad que la gema de la luna es propiedad de Japón pero le hará algo de bien, ella podrá encontrar algo en esa gema y podrá ser más fuerte, además creo que Himiko aprenderá mejores técnicas de parte de Hinata, técnicas que ni yo conozco

 _ **Todo el amor en que tu alma había estado esperando**_

 _ **Para salir no necesita ninguna ayuda**_

 _ **Desde siempre, siempre, siempre**_

Yo no confío en esa mujer pero es verdad Himiko es una Guardiana ahora, saber más sobre ella y su poder nuevo podría ser bueno -dijo Tigresa un poco indecisa- pero dile que mande mensajes todos los días para saber si está bien

Está bien descuida ella estará bien -dijo Po sonriendo-

Le quiero mandar yo la carta y ponerle algo nuevo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

 _ **Desde que naciste siempre**_

 _ **He estado esperando el momento en que quizás el mundo gire en torno a tus palabras**_

 _ **Y algún día, día, llegará hasta donde yo este**_

Así Lu mandó la carta con un ganso, la carta llevo con Himiko y ella la leyó sonriendo-

Bien tengo permiso, solo tengo que mandar cartas todos los días -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac sonrío y se acercó por detrás abrazándola por la cintura- también Lu te mando algo

¿Y qué dice? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Dice, "hermana si vez a Isaac con una hembra apártala porque yo juro que me haré más atractiva y lo iré a buscar" -dijo Himiko riendo un poco, Isaac solo sonrió y asintió- pienso que debemos guardar el secreto por un tiempo

No puedo estar más de acuerdo -dijo Isaac sonriendo- dime ¿quieres calentar un momento?

 _ **Incluso si no piensas nada de mí, incluso si no tienes buenos pensamientos**_

 _ **Incluso esos pensamientos seguirán bailando en un cielo lleno de recuerdos**_

La maestra Hinata me dio un nuevo traje de combate pero lo quiero guardar hasta que el entrenamiento este completo -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Yo también pienso lo mismo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac se puso su traje negro y su playera blanca debajo, Himiko tenía su traje de siempre-

 _ **Si quieres en las nubes vivir por nada odiaras a la lluvia cayendo**_

 _ **Si deseas vivir sin mentir...en la oscuridad debes estar solo**_

Los dos estaban caminando por un campo cuando vieron a Izanamy y a Hinata sentados en un tronco viendo al frente, Hinata usaba un traje de combate de color rojo con manga larga, los dos se levantaron y vieron a la joven pareja.

Bien ya es momento de comenzar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- conmigo aprenderán como usar su poder y fuerza así como la velocidad

 _ **La soledad absoluta que estabas buscando, se había vuelto un niño triste, me abrazas y dices "Está bien llorar otra vez" había pensado a querer evitarlo**_

Conmigo aprenderán como usar la energía, factor curativo con el chi y técnicas con uso de energía -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no seremos amables y esto será muy duro ¿están listos?

 _ **A pesar de estar triste no lloraba y yo siempre, siempre he tenido ganas de llorar**_

 _ **Yeah no quiero ocultarlo lo que va a mi corazón y mi máscara quitar**_

Los dos como uno pelearemos y así nos volveremos más fuertes -dijeron Isaac y Himiko sonriendo quedando en sus poses de combate-


	58. Chapter 58

_**Padre o abuelito**_

Han pasado tres semanas desde la boda de Hanabi y Darién igual que el noviazgo de Isaac y Himiko, las cosas entre ellos fluían de manera natural, Isaac y Himiko estaban desayunando en el palacio Shiba, Himiko estaba comiendo algo de arroz con bollos rellenos a un lado pero Isaac estaba comiendo lo que parecían ser pequeñas salchichas cortadas y algo de papas

¿Qué estás comiendo Isaac? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Creo que le llaman salchicha de pescado -dijo Isaac calmado- pero está cortada en porciones pequeñas para comer, pero de ¿qué son tus panes rellenos?

Son de una mezcla de verduras con una salsa dentro -dijo Himiko sonriendo- dame un poco de tu comida y te doy un poco de la mía -Isaac asintió, tomó un pedazo de comida con los palillos y la colocó frente a Himiko, Himiko solo le dio una mordida y sonrió- hmm esta deliciosa esta salchicha, prueba -Himiko tomó un bollo y lo puso frente a Isaac, Isaac le dio una mordida-

Su esta bueno -dijo Isaac sonriendo, tenía en los labios un poco de salsa y Himiko sonrió-

Tienes un poco de salsa a un lado -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso para quitarle la salsa de los labios, Isaac se sonrojó un poco pero Himiko estaba más que contenta-

Aaash no puedo creer que hagan eso en la mesa -dijo Jeanne un poco irritada, estaba sujetando un plato de arroz con Isao a un lado también comiendo- estamos comiendo guarden un poco de respeto

Si nadie quiere ver eso -dijo Isao calmado comiendo-

Ya tranquilos niños dentro de poco ustedes estarán igual que ellos dos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Qué asco, no pasará -dijo Isao nervioso igual que Jeanne que estaba comiendo pero se detuvo bajando las orejas-

Mami trato de comer -dijo Jeanne quejándose un poco provocando la risa de Hinata, los demás estaban calmados mientras Long estaba comiendo muy rápido dejando platos vacíos tras otros, Izanamy estaba igual mientras Rena estaba comiendo lento y de forma calmada-

He terminado me retiro de momento -dijo Rena un poco decaída y todos la vieron mientras se iba-

Me preocupa un poco últimamente no parece ella -dijo Izanamy un poco preocupado-

¿Será que haya tenido una pelea con Shigure? -dijo Hinata calmada-

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado, Long estaba desviando la mirada sudando un poco-

 _Creo que debería decirles que la escuche vomitar en la mañana y que ha sido así por tres días_ -pensó Long un poco preocupado, bajo su plato y se detuvo- aaaa mamá papá, creo que tiene que saber que...-Izanamy y Hinata lo vieron pero la puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a todos-

¡Hola ya volvimos! -Hanabi gritó entrando sentada sobre Darién pero Darién estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, los dos estaban vestidos e forma invernal y en la silla estaban sus maletas de viaje-

¡Hanabi, Darién! -dijeron todos sonriendo y emocionados de verlos, se levantaron para acercarse a ellos-

Qué bueno es verlos ooo -dijo Isaac sorprendido pero la reacción de todos fue la misma de ver a Darién un poco delgado, herido, cansado y en la silla de ruedas-

Darién ¿qué rayos te paso? -dijo Long sorprendido-

Ah bueno...-dijo Darién nervioso-

Es por la luna de miel -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo -guiñó un ojo sonriendo, Hinata solo sonrió un poco pero los jóvenes se sonrojaron e Izanamy se golpeó la cara-

Si...casi muero feliz -dijo Darién casi llorando, las hembras estaban hablando y riendo un poco pero Izanamy había empujado a Darién hasta una esquina-

Muy bien ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien, bien, estuvo bien, noventa por ciento cama diez por ciento descanso, estuvo bien, bien, bien -dijo Darién riendo nervioso-

Una más y te creo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No...-dijo Darién llorando- cero, no, yo pude ver la luz y a mi abuelita -dijo llorando un poco- ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Si lo sé complacer a una Guardiana no es cosa fácil -dijo Izanamy calmado, Long solo bajo las orejas haciendo unos gestos igual que Isaac-

¿Qué es eso de que no puedes complacer a una Guardiana? -dijo Isaac extrañado-

Sus fuerzas aumentan más y casi no sienten el contacto solo con grandes fuerzas hasta el punto de romperte los huesos y casi todo haya abajo -dijo Izanamy un poco nervioso, Isaac solo tembló un poco de los nervios, en otro lado Hanabi estaba caminando sonriendo y llegó al cuarto de Hanabi, lo abrió y entró-

Hola Rena ya llevo tu hermana adorada -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- hey hermana, Rena ¿dónde estás? -camino al baño y escucho algo de movimiento dentro del baño que ella tenía, se acercó y tocó la puerta- ya regrese hermana y te quiero contar todo lo que viví -pero dentro del baño Rena estaba sujetando un pedazo de papel que se había vuelto rosado-

Hay por dios -dijo Rena sorprendida viendo el pedazo de papel- Hay por dios

Qué bueno que te emocione que volví -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, más tarde en la cocina Hinata, Hanabi, Rena y Himiko estaban sentadas en la mesa-

Mamá, hermana cuñada las traje aquí porque son las únicas en las que confío y quiero decirles algo -dijo Rena nerviosa-

¿De qué se trata estas bien? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

¿Necesitas algo, te pasa algo hermana? -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Lo que me pasa es esto -dijo Rena nerviosa colocando el papel en la mesa sobre una toalla blanca, Hinata lo tomó y se sorprendió-

¿Qué es esa cosa? -dijo Himiko confundida-

En nuestros laboratorios inventaron un papel que puede reaccionar a ciertos químicos en el agua o cualquier líquido como la orina -dijo Hinata sorprendida- si se vuelve amarilla el agua es ácida y agria, si es azul el agua está bien pero...si es rosa...es por, por...por

Un bebé -dijo Rena nerviosa, Himiko y Hanabi se sorprendieron bastante y más Hinata que estaba pasando sus manos por la boca-

¿Entonces tú...estás...? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, Rena asintió y sonrió-

Oh por dios felicidades -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Hay que lindo seré tía y tú tendrás un bebé miniatura -dijo Hanabi sonriendo encantada-

Si pero lo que me preocupa es lo que dirá papá, ya saben que quiere que me casara primero antes de tener un bebé -dijo Rena nerviosa- creo que se va enojar conmigo por esto, ¿cómo se lo voy a explicar?

Tengo una idea que te puede ayudar, yo le diré algo que lo hará mojar sus pantalón o peor y tú le dirás de forma cariñosa y tímida que estás embarazada antes de casarte -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Y cómo que tienes pensado decirle mamá? -dijo Rena un poco nerviosa-

Descuida yo le diré todo con tacto y tengo un plan -dijo Hinata calmada, las hembras estaban asintiendo, después de un día y la tarde Hanabi, Rena y Himiko estaban juntas hablando en una tina del baño, las tres estaban tomando un baño con las toallas cubriendo sus cuerpos-

¿Y cómo te sientes con tu embarazo Rena? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Bueno estoy un poco nerviosa -dijo Rena sonriendo- estaba pensando un poco en que me pondré un poco incontrolable justo como le pasó a mamá durante Isao y Jeanne

Bueno pero será lindo tener un bebé en el palacio estoy segura y el bebé será una ternura piensa tendrás una mini tú y tu papá estará más que feliz por eso -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿No estás feliz por esto hermana? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Si lo estoy, más que nada lo estoy pero deben ser las hormonas que me están jugando una broma pero también siento miedo -dijo Rena preocupada- pero también papá nos enseñó que tener hijos antes del matrimonio es algo mal visto pero también valiente pero no le gustaría pensar que su hija fue montada por un tipo y luego abandonada con un bebé, ahora tengo miedo de que le vaya a dar el infarto y si muere me culpen a mí y al bebé, o si odia a mi bebé -Rena se asustó y las dos hembras se acercaron para calmarla antes de que comenzara a llorar

No te va a odiar y va a mar al bebé estoy segura -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Es verdad ya sabes cómo es de bueno papá, estará molesto al principio pero todo va a salir bien te lo juro, es más cuando se lo digas estaré contigo -dijo Hanabi calmada-

¿Estarás conmigo aun cuando se enoje mucho? -dijo Rena nerviosa-

Pensándolo...bien...quizás...esté a un distancia considerable -dijo Hanabi nerviosa y Rena suspiro tocando su vientre-

Pero todo ahora parece una mala idea, papá tal vez me destierre y me pondré obesa como cerda o panda -dijo Rena llorando y las hembras la calmaron un poco pasando sus manos por la espalda de Rena-

Oh vamos no te vas a poner gorda como cerda, estarás radiante, hermosa y tendrás la pancita más linda del mundo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Es fácil para ti decirlo perra flaca -dijo Rena llorando dejando sorprendida a Himiko- Hay perdón, son las hormonas

Descuida solo oí flaca -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, después de un rato las dos se estaban lavando la espalda entre ellas-

¿Y qué dijo Shigure cuando le contaste? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Él se asustó, se puso pálido y casi explota en llamas de los nervios -dijo arena calmada-

Bueno recibir una noticia así de un bebé inesperado asusta hasta el hombre más valiente -dijo Himiko calmada-

No se asustó por el bebé, se asustó porque pensó que mi papá lo iba a partir a la mitad o castrarlo mientras dormía -dijo Rena nerviosa, Himiko solo se sorprendió un poco, después d un rato las tres estaban vestidas con pijamas de sus colores favoritos, Hanabi le estaba peinando la cola a Rena- bueno ahora mamá debe estar hablando con papá, tengo miedo

Tranquila todo estará bien -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Rena asintió nerviosa-

Bien la prueba está en la toalla y el señor Shiba está hablando con la señora Hinata en el comedor -dijo Himiko calmada-

Llegó la hora -dijo Rena nerviosa- aquí voy -Rena se levantó y fue caminando por el pasillo con Hanabi y Himiko detrás de ella, las tres estaban caminando viendo como Izanamy y Hinata estaban hablando en la mesa hasta que Hinata suspiro de forma pesada-

Cariño tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio -dijo Hinata calmada y un poco seria-

¿De qué se trata? -dijo Izanamy nervioso- no has estado seria desde que descubrimos que Long le gustaba embriagarse con ese conejo raro de un ojo

No es eso -dijo Hinata calmada- es algo más personal que nos afecta, a ti, a mí, y a toda la familia

Hay no...-dijo Izanamy preocupado- escucha esto fue hace mucho tiempo, Byakun me convenció de hacerlo para ganar algo de dinero, Luceli se había ido igual que Anya y entonces pensé que sería buena idea para quitarme el estrés de encima, era cuando estabas de novia con Po, y bueno de un solo disparo salió tanto que llene todo el vasito y dijeron que solo era para donaciones de parejas lesbianas -Himiko, Hanabi y Rena alzaron una ceja y se vieron entre ellas confundidas mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida-

¿De qué me estás hablando? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¿De qué estás hablando tú? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Volvamos a empezar -dijo Hinata calmada negando con las manos- bueno tengo que hablar contigo por esto -le puso una toalla en frente con un papel rosado-

¿Una prueba de embarazo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Así es -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Esto significa que es positiva? -dijo Izanamy confundido y Hinata asintió- solo dime ¿esto es de un de las chicas o...de Long? ¿O de Himiko?

Pensé que tenías la prueba contigo -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Aquí la tengo -dijo Himiko confundida mostrando la prueba en su mano- pero si nosotras tenemos la prueba de Rena ¿de quién es esa prueba? -las hembras se vieron entre ellas y luego a Hinata- ¿no será posible que...?

No, no, no puede ser, mamá ya tiene cincuenta -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Pero no olvides que también es una Shiba y nuestra juventud es un poco más larga y ella todavía luce joven -dijo Rena intranquila-

La prueba es mía -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy se quedó sorprendido y congelado- si

Nooo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si -dijo Hinata calmada-

No, jeje no, jeje nooo -dijo Izanamy entre risas de miedo y nervios-

Si -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero Izanamy se volvió un poco rojo, asustado y parecía que iba a llorar mientras sujetaba sus manos con fuerza-

Nooooooouuuu -dijo Izanamy con una voz aguda y asustado mientras se volvía rojo en su cara, respiro y se sujetó la cara pegando el pecho a la mesa-

¿Qué está pasando aquí? -dijo Rena confundida-

No estoy muy segura pero creo que el señor Shiba se acaba de hacer encima del miedo -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

¿Cómo fue qué pasó esto? Es decir ya estamos muy viejos para tener más bebés en esta casa -dijo Izanamy nervioso- a esta edad ya ninguno de los dos podría tener más hijos

Bueno es normal, muchos animales no llegan a la esterilización, también soy una tigresa se supone que nosotras damos a luz cada dos años y podemos tener hasta siete hijos o más -dijo Hinata nerviosa-

¡No me calmas con eso mujer! -Izanamy gritó del miedo y se levantó caminando de lado a lado- ¡No!

¡Si! -gritó Hinata sorprendida-

¡No! ¡Si! ¡No! ¡Si! ¡No! ¡Si! -los dos estaban gritando nerviosos en una discusión en círculo- ¡Sí!

¡No ya basta! Para, para, para -dijo Izanamy nervioso- ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer?

¿Cómo que, que se supone que vamos a hacer? Vamos a tener otro bebé -dijo Hinata calmada-

¡No! ¡Si! -los dos volvieron a gritar nerviosos-

¡Ya basta! -Hinata gritó un poco irritada-

¡Eso trató pero no puedo! -Izanamy gritó nervioso, mientras sujetaba sus manos y las bajaba frente a sus piernas asustado-

Mira sé que tienes miedo y ya nos tocaba ser la pareja de viejos y ver a nuestros niños crecer pero esta es otra bendición -dijo Hinata calmada- es un regalo del cielo y somos adultos mayores y responsables podremos con esto

¿De verdad piensas eso? -dijo Izanamy un poco más calmado-

Nooouuu -dijo Hinata asustada y mordiendo su dedo índice, se volteó y vio detrás de ella para ver cómo o Rena estaba nerviosa, le hizo una seña a las chicas y ellas caminaron hacia ellos-

Papá no quiero asustarte más de lo que ya estás pero...-dijo Rena nerviosa- pero yo también estoy embarazada -Himiko le mostró la prueba de Rena y él se sujetó el costado izquierdo-

¿Tú también? -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido- oh bueno...supongo...que tendré que hablar con Shigure después

¿No estás molesto o contento? -dijo Rena preocupada-

Me tienes en una situación un poco intranquila, hija yo...ah esto es bueno...es decir tú...ya eres una adulta pero yo ya soy un viejo -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Izanamy Rena está más que nerviosa demuestra que eres un buen padre y habla con ella -dijo Hinata un poco molesta mientras Izanamy respiraba hondo-

Si, si pero es que esto me sorprende -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mira el lado positivo vas a ser abuelito -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Jeje jejeja si tienes razón voy a ser abuelito...-dijo Izanamy entre risas- jaja abuelito -le dio un ligero abrazo a Rena pero Rena se quejó un poco-

Me lastimas la cabeza -dijo Rena adolorida-

Que sea abuelo no quiere decir que no estoy molesto -dijo Izanamy un poco irritado, después de un rato Himiko e Isaac estaban acostados de lado hablando en el cuarto-

No puedo creer que Rena vaya a tener un bebé -dijo Isaac sonriendo- lo esperaba de Hanabi por cómo dejó a su esposo pero no de Rena

Bueno después de una larga platica con Shigure acordaron que Shigure tendría que hacer lo correcto, una vez que el bebé nazca los dos se casaran no porque tengan si no porque Shigure ya lo estaba pensando de verdad -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Ya veo -dijo Isaac calmado- ha de ser lindo formar una familia

¿Tú te negarías a tener una familia? -dijo Himiko confundida-

No, siempre pensé que tendría una familia propia -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Entonces no te negarías a tener un hijo? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Claro que no -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios- sabes hoy Long y Koga me hicieron una mala broma

Si lo sé vi a Koga golpeado, dicen que tendrán que hacerle un trasero nuevo, todavía recuerdo lo que decían los doctores, rápido enfermera tendremos que operar rápido para que este trasero si parezca un trasero -dijo Himiko entre risas- ahora solo tendrá un trasero nada más jajaja

Bueno no debió hacerme esa broma de mal gusto -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Exactamente que te hizo? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac suspiro y asintió-

 **Hace unas horas-** Isaac estaba caminando en medio del campo de cultivos, estaba regresando a casa cuando se detuvo a descansar y escuchó el sonido de un arpa tocando una canción un poco suave-

¿De dónde viene esa música? -dijo Isaac confundido viendo a los lados, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para ver una figura femenina usando un vestido color azul, cuando reconoció la silueta vio que se trataba de Aira- ¿A...a...Aira? -dijo sorprendido comenzando a llorar pero detrás de un arbusto estaba Long asomando su cabeza-

Muy bien asegúrate de hacerlo sonreír a no quieres que te fuerce a usar un mini bikini si no sigues mis órdenes trata de que no te mate -dijo Long sonriendo- buena suerte -se ocultó en los arbustos y la figura se dio la vuelta mostrando que era Koga usando un traje de mujer y una peluca de pelo café-

¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? -dijo Koga molesto- ok Koga cálmate, tú puedes con esto -apretó los puños y creo los ojos molesto- solo trata de ser maricon por un momento, tan maricon como esa esponja amarilla con su amigo gordo rosado, ok aquí vamos -avanzó corriendo llorando y con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Isaac!

¡Aira! -Isaac gritó y avanzó corriendo llorando, pero el viento comenzó a hacer que la peluca en la cabeza de Koga se comenzara a caer, Isaac se dio cuenta- ¿Aira? -dijo confundido y luego pasó a un aspecto más enojado- ¡Aira!

Oh un...esto no es bueno -dijo Long sorprendido- retírate Koga, retírate ahora antes de que trasero emo te la parta en do, retírate o te matará -trato de hacer señales moviendo los brazos o de hablar con Koga pero Koga estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo-

Te extrañe tanto Isaac ven aquí y dame un besito de mariposa -dijo Koga sonriendo levantando los labios para un beso pero solo vio una sombra y a Isaac enojado con los brazos extendidos y su aura negra y roja-

¡Ven aquí Bitch y te lo daré! -dijo Isaac molesto asustando a Koga-

Uuuu -dijo Koga asustado y se escucharon sonidos de golpes en todo el campo- **de regreso al presente-**

Y eso pasó -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko solo comenzó a reírse de forma fuerte y estridente-

¿Cómo pudiste confundirlo? -dijo Himiko riendo- jajaja no se debía parecer en nada

Me convenció por un momento -dijo Isaac calmado- pero me siento un poco interesado en mi nuevo hermano y sobrino o sobrina

Sabes estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos ayudar a cuidarla un poco en lo que Rena y Shigure se recuperan después de sus nacimiento -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Pero no es nuestro problema -dijo Isaac calmado-

Lo sé, pero siempre quise saber que era tener un bebé y cuidarlo, ahora que me fui del palacio no tengo la oportunidad de convivir con otro bebé -dijo Himiko sonriendo- y no se tal vez sea bueno que tú y yo pacemos un poco de tiempo viendo cómo es ser una pareja casada

Creo que entiendo lo que dices pero si me asusto es normal -dijo Isaac sonriendo- aun creo que sean niños, los dos

Así pues yo apuesto que ambos son niñas -dijo Himiko sonriendo- si yo gano tendrás que darme un masaje con aceite de manera romántica y sensual

Si yo gano tendrás que darme de comer fideos cada vez que yo quiera -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Nuestra apuesta de siempre -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso y se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Isaac estaba caminando por una pradera y vio a Rena hablando y pasando el tiempo con Shigure, Shigure estaba sonriendo mientras le tallaba el vientre a Rena, Isaac estaba un poco serio viéndolos hasta que Himiko lo vio un momento por cómo se comportaba, noto como estaba viendo a Shigure y Rena juntos-

¿Qué está haciendo? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Investigo un poco -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Perdón? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Bueno, ya que nos hemos unido como pareja oficialmente quieto poder hacer lo correcto de nuevo, no recuerdo como ser un buen novio o algo amoroso -dijo Isaac calmado viendo a Himiko pero se dio la vuelta y regreso su mirada a Shigure y Rena- parece que él tiene la situación bajo control

Oye -Himiko trato de tocarlo pero Isaac se dio la vuelta y la sujetó en un abrazo para darle un beso en los labios, Himiko estaba sorprendida pero apenas regreso el beso dejando poco sorprendido a Isaac, Isaac se separó un poco confundido y vio a Himiko de frente-

¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Mmm, no, solo falta un poco más de sentimiento -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Perdóname, soy un experto en pelear pero en besar digamos que estoy fuera de práctica -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Himiko soltó una leve risa- trato de tomarme esto un poco más tranquilo y a la vez con seriedad

No hace falta tomar las cosas con seriedad, está bien ir despacio y relajado -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Solo tenerme paciencia un poco -dijo Isaac sonriendo- trataré de ser más gentil y más relajado lo prometo

¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac asintió sonriendo- en ese caso deja que yo te enseñe como se debe hacer esto

Curioso que me enseñes -dijo Isaac sonriendo abrazando a Himiko un poco- antes de mí no habías tenido otro novio ¿cómo sabrías besar? -Himiko se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa-

Digamos que como cualquier nerd usaba la almohada y un muñeco -dijo Himiko sonrojada e Isaac se estaba riendo un poco, Himiko lo abrazo con fuerza pegando su cabeza a su mentón mientras Isaac solo le regresaba el abrazo, los dos estaban cómodos en los brazos del otro, se escuchó un ronroneo de parte de Himiko e Isaac sonrío un poco-

 _Himiko_ -Isaac gritó un poco la mejilla de Himiko y le dio un beso, Himiko le regreso el beso mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello sujetándolo con fuerza, en un momento el beso terminó pero no se soltaban-

 _Mi Isaac_ -pensó Himiko sonriendo, los dos siguieron un rato juntos y comenzaron a pasear hasta que Rena los vio a los lejos-

Mmm -Rena estaba pensando un poco hasta que llamó la atención de Shigure- sabes me gustaría ver la reacción de sus padres y hermana cuando vean un esos dos están saliendo como novio y novia -Rena se estaba riendo un poco mientras Shigure estaba confundido-

Bueno vámonos ya es hora de ir con el médico, tu padre nos hizo la cita -dijo Shigure sonriendo, Rena y Shigure se fueron de ahí para llegar con el doctor y encontrar a Izanamy sentado en la sala de espera- suegro ¿Que está haciendo aquí?

Ah Hinata vino por sus vitaminas prenatales y a hacerse una revisión para ver si el bebé está creciendo bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? -dijo Rena calmada sentándose junto a él-

No lo sé, apenas acaba de entrar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HA DICHO?! -Hinata gritó con fuerza asustando a todos, se escucharon algunos impactos y cosas al caer, Izanamy se acercó pero la puerta se abrió revelando a una Hinata más que molesta- ¡Usted señor es un insensible y un incompetente! -se dio la vuelta señalando al pobre conejo debajo de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta pero Rena, Shigure e Izanamy se alejaron un poco asustados mientras Hinata daba pisadas fuertes al suelo- ¡Menopaúsica mi ! -Hinata gritó con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos, Izanamy y los demás entraron a la oficina para verla hecha un desastre y un conejo debajo de ella, Shigure e Izanamy levantaron la mesa entre ellos y lograron sacar al conejo-

Oiga Doc ¿por qué mi madre lo puso debajo de la mesa? ¿Y por qué se fue molesta? -dijo Rena confundida-

Hay se enojó porque le dije que esa prueba que hizo estaba mal interactuada, resulta que ella no está embarazada, está pasando por la menopausia -dijo el doctor un poco adolorido-

Pregunta ¿qué es la menopausia? -dijo Izanamy confundido levantando una mano-

Es un estado hormonal donde la mujer ya no puede tener hijos, en otras palabras su esposa ya no puede ser tener hijos y la prueba que se hizo no estaba hecha para eso, ella entendió que le había dicho vieja y me golpeó -dijo el conejo asustado-

¿Entonces no habrá bebé? -dijo Izanamy sorprendió y luego comenzó a sonreír- ¡SIIIIIIII! -gritó con fuerza levantando los brazos-

Vaya consejo de la vida nunca le digas a tu esposa vieja -dijo Shigure calmado, Izanamy salió del consultorio más que contento pero escuchó unos leves llantos y estaba viendo a los lados cuando vio un montículo de nieve con un agujero con forma de Tigresa, se acercó a la nieve solo para ver que Hinata estaba dentro llorando un poco-

Hinata, Hinata ¿qué tienes? -dijo Izanamy confundido, excavó la nieve y comenzó a sacará Hinata para que se pusiera de pie- pero ¿qué tienes?

Nada es solo que me dio mucho calor y me acosté en la nieve cuando me di cuenta me había hundido en la nieve -dijo Hinata llorando un poco- cuando me di cuenta comencé a llorar y me di cuenta de que me puse vieja, ya no puedo tener hijos y pues cuando menos te des cuenta verás que estás casado con una vieja y luego de seguro serás como Po o Byakun y me tratarás de cambiar por una jovencita que te pueda complacer porque yo ya estaré vieja y seca

Ya tranquila no te preocupes -dijo Izanamy calmado y le dio un abrazo a Hinata para calmarla un poco- no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie, me case contigo para tener nuestra vida juntos y compartirla, tener hijos...bueno solo digamos que fue un bono por el alcohol y perder la conciencia o el celo -Hinata solo soltó una leve risa- pero ya nos toca ser solo dos, oye podremos hacer el de lo que siempre hablamos

¿Hablas de ir a recorrer más allá de Europa? -dijo Hinata sorprendida e Izanamy asintió- ¿estás seguro? Digo aún faltan muchas cosas, los nietos, los niños deben estar bajo un buen cuidado y podemos dejar la aldea bajo manos capacitadas, obvio Long no, lo amo pero es un bruto -Izanamy sonrió y le tocó los labios a Hinata dejándola callada-

Tranquila, tranquila tan solo vamos a esperar un poco a que los chicos crezcan un poco más y cuando llegue el momento nos vamos a ir de viaje como una pareja normal lo haría -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- además cambiarte por una jovencita jamás pasara, es decir ya estoy muy viejo y te amo nada más a ti, tú siempre serás hermosa

Gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios, los dos caminaron de regreso al palacio-

¿Cómo dejaste esa figura de tu cuerpo en la nieve? -dijo Izanamy interesado-

Bueno solo me acosté y la nieve se evaporó -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los meses pasaron de forma rápida para todos, los entrenamientos de Himiko pasaron a manos de Hinata, las dos hembras meditaban o Hinata peleaba con ella en un entrenamiento rápido, todos entrenaban de forma fuerte y dura con Izanamy, después de un día de entrenamiento Himiko estaba un poco herida y cansada, en cambio, Isaac y Long estaban más heridos y parecían que se iban a desmayar en algún momento-

Bien con esto terminamos por ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado- vayan a descansar y luego a comer algo

Si padre -dijeron ambos machos-

Himiko contigo no he terminado ve a verme al salón principal para hablar tengo algo que mostrarte que creo que te resultará interesante -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Entendido maestro Shiba -dijo Himiko calmada, Izanamy se retiró mientras Isaac y Long cayeron al suelo cansados y debilitados- ¿cómo te sientes Isaac? -Himiko se acercó a Isaac el cual estaba respirando cansado-

Me siento de la patada -dijo Isaac cansado- no puedo mover ni un dedo

No siento la cola, jamás pensé,...que entrenar a este nivel sería tan peligroso -dijo Long cansado- corrimos con suerte

Yo si me canse pero no se esforzó tanto conmigo -dijo Himiko calmada- quién sabe que entrenamiento debe tener en mente para mí, mejor vamos para que te ayude a sanar y luego iré a ver al señor Shiba -Isaac asintió, después de un rato en la enfermería Isaac estaba vendado en los brazos, piernas, pecho y ojo derecho- ¿por qué los lastimó tanto?

Bueno si nos acostumbramos a su fuerza eso nos hará más fuertes y resistentes -dijo Isaac calmado mientras Himiko le colocaba algo de ungüento en su pecho-

Cada vez que nos curamos de nuestras heridas o seguimos peleando nos volvemos más fuertes -dijo Long herido mientras Gina le aplicaba un poco de un líquido en la cara con un algodón- auuuuuch arde, arde -se quejó llorando mientras Gina solo suspiro-

Vamos no te muevas que te tengo que curar bien ese ojo -dijo Gina un poco seria- rayos no puedo creer que pelees con él con tanto poder, si sigues así podrías perder la cola Long

Ya lo sé pero tengo que ser fuerte para no ser derrotado por nadie -dijo Long calmado- bueno mi meta es ser el guerrero más fuerte

Si pero no lo lograrás si siempre te estás lastimando -dijo Gina calmada, siguió frotando más algodón y loción para curar a Long- a este paso podrías perder tal vez el ojo

No digas eso -dijo Long preocupado- así ya no podría ver tu linda carita -sonrió nervioso pero Gina solo suspiro- ¿funciono para calmarte?

Apenas un poco -dijo Gina calmada y siguió curando a Long-

Listo tengo que ir a ver a tu padre -dijo Himiko sonriendo, le dio un beso a Isaac en la mejilla y se retiró de manera lenta-

Jamás pensé que te vería de novio de nuevo -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac solo sonrió mostrando los dientes-

Mejor me voy a descansar un rato más ah y Gina cúralo muy bien no vaya a quedar tuerto -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Gina solo asintió y siguió curando a Long, Himiko llegó al salón principal donde estaban Hinata e Izanamy hablando pero Hinata se estaba viendo en un espejo, suspiro de forma pesada viendo su reflejo-

Había olvidado que se siente ser joven -dijo Hinata sonriendo tocándose el pecho- aaa me duelen los senos

Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien no te asustes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y abrazó a Hinata pasando sus manos por su estómago- ya solo una semana más y será todo

Jeje claro que no tengo miedo ya se volvió tan natural para mí -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es normal, es normal

Me lo estaba diciendo a mí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, Hinata se estaba riendo un poco- después de hoy iremos a una cena romántica y a pasar la tarde solos

Eso suena bien -dijo Hinata calmada- pero quiero que me hagas sentir como una princesa -Izanamy asintió sonriendo y pegó sus labios con el cuello de Hinata, ella solo soltó una ligera risa mientras sentía la nariz de Izanamy igual que sus labios pasando por su piel- esas manitas quietas que aún es de día mi amor

Perdón pero solo quiero ponerte contenta por hoy -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- quiero ser romántico contigo

Ponerte de romántico nos trajo a tener cinco hijos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy solo soltó una leve risa nervioso- cuando el bebé haya nacido ayudare a Rena todo lo que pueda, soy su madre después de todo

Está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- creó que ya es hora de ser abuelos y claro siempre serás la abuelita más sexy

Lamento mucho interrumpirlos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos la vieron en la puerta parecía un poco avergonzada- vine porque me lo pidió maestro Shiba

Claro lo siento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla e Izanamy se acercó a Himiko- te llame porque quiero enseñarte una técnica que te podría servir contra envenenamientos y heridas un poco profundas

¿De qué técnica se trata? -dijo Himiko confundida, los dos acercaron al centro del salón-

Verás todo nuestro cuerpo está conformado por energía, esa energía la usamos normalmente para pelear o hacer ejercecisios -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero si la concentramos y usamos los sellos correctos podemos hacer técnicas de curación

Eso suena increíble -dijo Himiko convencida- ¿cómo uso mi energía para curar?

Te mostrare, quiero practiques esto cuando no estés entrenando de forma física -dijo Izanamy calmado y Himiko asintió- pero ten cuidado cuando la uses solo puedes usarla de acuerdo a la cantidad de energía que te quede, mira estos son los sellos Rin -entrelazo sus dedos y dejó extendidos los dedos de en medio de ambas manos- Pyo -extendió los dedos indicie de cada mano dejando los demás entrelazados- To -entrelazó todos sus dedos pero los dedos de en medio quedaron doblados en forma de una equis- Sho -dobló los dedos de en medio hacia arriba dejándolos cruzados- Kai -está vez junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos- Jin -se sujetó los dedos entre sí y los dejó dentro de sus palmas- Rietsu -levantó los dos primeros dedos de su mano derecha y los sujetó con su mano izquierda- Zai -abrió las manos extendiendo los dedos y junto el pulgar y los dedos índice de cada mano- Zen -colocó sus nudillos de la mano derecha detrás de su mano izquierda y extendió ambos pulgares para juntarlos- esas son las posturas para la técnica de curación de Ki

Es increíble pero son muchas poses -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Por eso practica estas técnicas, apréndete los nombres y las posiciones -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mañana veré cómo vas con ellas

Entendido maestro Shiba -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero me gustaría saber si hay técnicas que se adapten un poco más a mis ataques

Bueno si, tú representas el segundo astro más poderoso, la luna hay técnicas que antiguas guerreras de la luna me han dejado en secreto ahora las puedo compartir contigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- prepárate porque no será fácil

Entendido y no acepte a quedarme pensando que sería fácil, sé que será un camino duro y difícil pero ya verá que podré hacer todo lo que me proponga -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Vaya parece que tiene toda la actitud de una futura señora Shiba o mejor dicho una futura señora Shishui -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Himiko hizo algunas conexiones y recordó que esos eran los apellidos de Isaac, a lo cual solo se volvió roja en la cara- jaja estos chicos de ahora siempre son tan fáciles de provocar -Después de un tiempo los días fueron avanzando igual que la relación de Isaac y Himiko, La Navidad había llegado pero Himiko se había ido con sus padres a pasar las festividades-

Bien espero que esto funcione a la perfección -dijo Isaac serio, estaba de pie en medio de un campo de nieve, el solo apretó los puños y expulsó aura roja y negra de su cuerpo, dio una salto y giró extendiendo los brazos liberando una gran onda de energía roja de su cuerpo, la onda de energía siguió avanzando reduciendo la nieve a líquido, quedó de pie en una roca viendo el agujero que había creado con su ataque- maldición aún le falta más potencia pero casi la tengo

Parece que tu nuevo ataque va mejorando -Isaac se dio la vuelta para ver a Himiko usando un suéter azul oscuro de borde blanco-

Himiko -dijo Isaac sonriendo- pensé que te quedarías todo el mes en el palacio de Jade

Si pero los maestros hicieron una reunión en el palacio como siempre tu padre me contó que te quedaste para entrenar -dijo Himiko calmada-

Bueno eso...-dijo Isaac un poco deprimido y Himiko lo entendió- está es la primera festividad que no pasó con mi madre

Lo sé, lo siento, sé que te debes sentir triste y solo -dijo Himiko calmada pero un poco deprimida-

Si un poco -dijo Isaac deprimido- mi madre solía cocinar sus galletas para mi hermano y para mí, también le compraba los regalos a mi hermano y cuando estaba dormido me disfrazaba de santa y los escondía debajo del árbol para él, a la mañana siguiente el buscaba sus regalos -del tenía una sonrisa algo triste, estaba llorando un poco y Himiko le dio un abrazo con fuerza- perdóname es solo que

Está bien, está bien -dijo Himiko deprimida- tu madre y tu hermano tal vez no estén contigo ahora pero aún tienes otra familia que te está esperando -Isaac se tapó los ojos un momento y se limpió las lágrimas con su mano- sabes sé que no puede ser mucho ya que esto lo hice yo misma pero espero que te guste -de su abrigo saco una pequeña piedra con la forma de un colmillo hecho de una piedra brillante de color verde- escuché que esta piedra ayuda a la buena salud sé que no puede ser muy de tu estilo -Isaac tomó la piedra en sus manos y le dio un beso a Himiko en los labios-

Todo regalo que me des está bien pero solo quiero pedirte que quedes conmigo por favor -dijo Isaac calmado-

Claro siempre estaré afuera lado -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Yo también tengo algo para ti -dijo Isaac calmado, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja azul oscura y Himiko se asustó un poco- no es mucho pero espero que te guste y lo aceptes

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Himiko nerviosa- _Por favor que no sea un anillo de compromiso, bueno no me molestaría que me lo pidiera, pero aún somos muy jóvenes y no tenemos ni tres meses juntos como novia y novio_ -pensó nerviosa y un poco asustada, Isaac no dijo nada más y mostró un par de aretes con forma de Luna- ¿esos son aretes?

Así es -dijo Isaac calmado- no podía darte un collar porque ya tienes uno así que pensé que los aretes se verían mejor

Gracias son muy bellos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se colocó los anillos mostrando cómo lucían- ¿cómo se me ven?

Perfectos -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko solo se quedó con él y regresaron al palacio, la relación siguió avanzando como siempre pero de noche Himiko sujetó a Isaac de un brazo, estaba sonrojada y parecía un poco nerviosa- ¿qué pasa?

Bueno he estado pensando que ya llevamos mucho tiempo de novios y bueno...-dijo Himiko sonrojada- tal vez...tu y yo podríamos...llegar a la parte...física -Isaac lo pensó un poco y se sonrojó levemente- bueno es solo una sugerencia

Solo si tú quieres y te sientes un poco lista -dijo Isaac un poco intranquilo-

Solo lo hago si tú quieres y te sientes listo -dijo Himiko sonrojada e Isaac asintió, los dos estaban avergonzados y un poco nerviosos, Isaac beso a Himiko en los labios, pasó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cola, le tocó el trasero un poco y Himiko soltó un leve gemido, Himiko le dio una leve mordida a Isaac en los labios y este solo sonrió un poco, acostó a Himiko en la cama y ella estaba levemente sonrojada, pasó sus manos por sus pecho tocando sus senos un poco-

Solo déjate guiar -dijo Isaac calmado en un susurro en la oreja de Himiko; ella solo asintió mientras Isaac abrió el abrigo de Himiko, debajo Himiko usaba un suéter rojo, le di un beso a Himiko mientras metía las manos en su suéter y sentía sus senos apretados por las vendas, le quitó el suéter y Himiko quedó sentada sujetando sus senos con sus manos, se dio la vuelta sonrojada y le mostró sus senos a Isaac-

No me mires tanto es vergonzoso -dijo Himiko sonrojada y un poco asustada, Isaac sonrío y se quitó la camisa y el abrigo que tenía revelando su cuerpo entrenado y musculoso, Himiko se sorprendió un poco y comenzó a tocarlo, cada músculo, cada curva, todo lo podía sentir, solo lo sujetó con fuerza y lo tiró a la cama-

Oh Himiko -dijo Isaac contento-

¡Miaaaaauuuu! -se escuchó un leve grito de parte de Himiko esa noche, todo pasó normal hasta que llegó el día del nacimiento del bebé de Rena, todos estaban afuera del palacio un poco nerviosos, Izanamy estaba sujetado de un bajando con sus dos manos tratando de calmarse-

Tranquilo padre solo son partos no deben ser tan difíciles -dijo Isaac calmado-

Se nota que tu madre nunca te contó de donde venían los bebés o los riesgos con la ciencia moderna -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero no estoy nervioso por eso

¿Entonces porque? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Voy a ser abuelo, recuerdo la noche que naciste, había tenido una misión muy importante y me fui corriendo, pasé toda la noche peleando y preocupado por ti y por tu madre, pensaba que si estarías bien, si nacerías bien o si tú madre estaba asustada, apenas termine la misión fui corriendo al palacio para encontrar que habías nacido y muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- llegaste a este mundo un poco antes de tiempo, eras una cosita muy pequeña, pero tuve fe en que lograrías sobrevivir y mírate ahora -lo vio un momento e Isaac asintió calmado-

También recuerdo mis dos partos, Jeanne e Isao fueron difíciles pensé que me pasaría algo malo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero su padre se quedó conmigo toda la noche y me apoyó, fueron las horas de largo más difíciles que haya pasado

Si fuiste una embarazada casi insoportable mamá pero para ser justos si me llegaran a salir dos bebes del vientre lógico también estaría así de molesta -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco-

Recuerdo a tu padre le estaba dando un infarto al saber que nacerían los pequeños -dijo Darién sonriendo él ya no tenía su silla de ruedas y podía caminar-

Tendremos un sobrino -dijo Long sorprendido- ojalá sea niño, yo seré el tío que lo consciente y que le consigue cerveza

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido-

Nada -dijo Long calmado-

Estoy emocionada, seré tía me pregunto cuando podré tener hijos -dijo Jeanne sonriendo-

Cuando muera, más tres días -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata le dio un abrazo-

Estoy un poco preocupado, ¿está bien si voy a ver a mi hermana? -dijo Isao calmado-

Adelante hijo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Claro ve -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Isao se levantó y entró al palacio para ir a ver a Rena la cual estaba caminando en su cuarto con el vientre ya crecido con Shigure caminando a su lado, Isao solo abrí la puerta y metió la cabeza para ver-

Tranquila, tranquila, respira, respira -dijo Shigure nervioso- recuerda lo que decía el libro y tú madre

¡Cállate ese era un libro estúpido que hizo una persona estúpida y que solo lee gente estúpida! -dijo Rena molesta y se comenzó a quejar- aaaa maldición ¿a qué hora llegará este bebé?

Tranquila, tranquila ya solo quedan un pocos minutos para que comiences a dilatarte -dijo Shigure sonriendo nervioso- ¿quieres un masaje, algo de hielo?

¡Si quiero que tú tengas al bebé por mí mientras yo te veo sufrir! -Rena gritó molesta- y al próximo que me pregunte que si voy bien con el parto le rompo la cara -Isao solo arrugo un poco los labios y se alejó un poco, Isao llegó con los demás un poco asustados-

¿Cómo va todo ahí dentro? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Dice que al próximo que le pregunte por el bebé le romperá la cara -dijo Isao nervioso y todo asintieron, después de media hora Rena se seguía quejando mientras Izanamy estaba a su lado secándole el sudor-

Hay que horror papá ¿por qué no me dijiste que está era la parte fea del nacimiento? -dijo Rena nerviosa-

Supongo que lo descubrirías con el paso del tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno a tu mare le fue difícil darte a luz y a tu hermana, tú madre fue fuerte al criarlas, lamento no haber estado ahí

Está bien papa, ya te perdone hace mucho, no fue tu culpa -dijo Rena adolorida- ojalá mamá estuviera aquí

Claro que sí, sería una gran abuela, siempre cocinaba sus pasteles y cargaba dulces con ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si sus pasteles quedaban muy ricos -dijo Rena sonriendo-

También estaría muy orgullosa de ti como lo estoy de ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Hinata y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos, tú hija tendrá a sus abuelos y sus tíos -le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió del cuarto, unos minutos después todos estaban un poco cansados y casi dormidos pero Shigure entró corriendo-

¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! -Shigure entró corriendo y todos lo vieron confundidos- está aquí, la bebe está aquí

¿La bebe? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si es una niña -dijo Shigure sonriendo, Isaac le pagó a Himiko por la apuesta- creó que quieren ir a verla

Tenemos una nieta, tenemos una nieta -dijo Hinata sonriendo emocionada, todos fueron al cuarto de Rena y la vieron cargando a su bebé en los brazos, era una pequeña bebe de zorro de pelo blanco con los azules y las puntas de las orejas de color negro, todos se acercaron para ver a la bebe-

Hay cielos está hermosa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero siento que se parece mucho a...

Si lo sé -dijo Rena sonriendo- ella es hermosa

¿Puedo cargarla? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Rena asintió y se la paso con cuidado, la bebe se estaba moviendo un poco- tranquila, tranquila, tranquila mira soy tu tía Hanabi y te voy a consentir mucho -la bebe se estaba moviendo un poco hasta que se calmó y se relajó en los brazos de Hanabi- parece que le agrado

Me toca, me toca -dijo Long sonriendo-

Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado porque está recién nacida y tú eres torre -dijo Rena preocupada-

Tranquila puedo con ella -dijo Long sonriendo, cargó a la bebe en sus brazos- hola soy tu tío Long y te voy a cuidar mejor que Hanabi ya verás -le mostró la lengua en una cara graciosa pero no la hizo reír, la bebe comenzó a llorar- hey no llores, no llores -Long se puso nervioso y más cuando Izanamy expulsó energía roja y dorada de su cuerpo-

¿Nos atacan? -dijo Isaac confundido, Long dejó a la bebé en brazos de su madre e Izanamy se calmó-

Me toca, yo soy su abuela -dijo Hinata sonriendo, cargó a la bebe con cuidado- hola bebé soy tu abuelita -pegó su nariz con la cabeza de la bebe y comenzó a ronronear un poco, la bebe se calmó un poco, Izanamy estaba sonriendo y se acercó para ver a su nieta- y él es tu abuelito

¿Puedo cargarla? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Hinata le paso a la bebe, Himiko la cargó e Isaac se acercó- hola bonita él es tu tío Isaac y yo soy Himiko, hola preciosa -la bebe comenzó a llora un poco e Izanamy expulsó energía roja y dorada-

¿Nos atacan? -dijo Isaac confundido, Hinata volvió a cargar a la niña y se la pasó a Rena, los niños se estaban acercando para ver a la bebe, Hinata vio a Izanamy el cual estaba viendo a su nieta-

Cárgala un rato -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió y cargó a la bebe pero se sentó en la cama- ¿ya has pensado en un nombre para ella?

Tengo uno y pensaba llamarla...Anya -dijo Rena sonriendo e Izanamy se sorprendió-

Igual que mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Es perfecto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, solo vio a la bebé la cual se estaba riendo un poco, pasaron algunos meses dando dos años al final, Bruce e Izanamy estaban sentados en un escalón de las escaleras principales viendo la aldea; Izanamy y Bruce estaban viendo como Isaac y Himiko estaban en un cita mientras estaban juntos y gozando el tiempo juntos-

Mira eso, como pasan los años de rápido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si mi hijo ya está buscando pareja, antes solíamos ser como Long o Reon, buscando chicas en diferentes salidas y ahora nosotros somos los que estamos cuidándolos de que no hagan estupideces -dijo Bruce sonriendo- antes aguantábamos muchas peleas ahora tenemos suerte si podemos ir al baño una vez a la semana

Hay no digas eso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero viendo a la nueva generación y comparándolos con todo lo que hicimos je me hace sentir que me estoy convirtiendo en un anciano

Pues ya eres el abuelito de alguien -dijo Bruce sonriendo, se escucharon risas de una pequeña niña e Izanamy sonrió viendo a una cachorra de zorro caminando a cuatro patas a su derecha, usaba una mameluco color azul pálido e Izanamy la cargó en sus brazos para verla, la pequeña zorra era blanca con los ojos azules y se reía al ver a Izanamy, la pequeña niña estaba viendo el cielo extendiendo los brazos tratando de tocar las estrellas-

Jaja que divertida eres Anya, no puedes tocar las estrellas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero algún día podrás destrozarlas tal como yo lo hacía -la levantó en los brazos y la bebe comenzó a reír un poco, la bajo y la sentó en sus piernas- mira tú también puedes convertirte en una guerrera del sol, ¡Boom! -Izanamy la levantó en un brazo jugando con ella Bruce se asustó pero vio como Izanamy tenía sujetada a la niña y la niña se estaba riendo-

Papá, papá -dijo la pequeña Anya riendo-

Yo no soy tu papá, soy tu abuelito -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, la cargo de forma normal y la levantó- abuelito, abuelito, abuelito, abuelito -Bruce solo se estaba riendo un poco viendo a la niña jugar con Izanamy- vamos di abuelito


	59. Chapter 59

_**El pasar de los años**_

Isaac estaba pasando por un jardín viendo que la primavera había llegado ya, lo primero que vio fueron unas rosas en una maceta, por un momento vio a Himiko en las flores como un simple e cuerdo, suspiro y siguió su camino-

Es solo una simple flor nada más -dijo Isaac serio, siguió caminando pero se quedó quieto a los dos pasos, se dio la vuelta pensando en Himiko y en la flor- grrrr -gruñó un poco y solo tomó una flor en sus manos y desapareció, Himiko estaba leyendo un libro y estaba sentada en una banca en medio del jardín del palacio, tenía algunas vendas en el cuerpo y parecía un poco herida, en un rápido resplandor apareció Isaac sorprendiendo a Himiko-

¡Isaac! -Himiko grito sorprendida- me asustaste, pero igual me sorprendes parece que ya aprendiste a dominar otra técnica más -Himiko se levantó pero Isaac colocó su mano izquierda frente a ella-

Quédate sentada un momento -dijo Isaac calmado con el brazo izquierdo detrás de él, Himiko se quedó sentada en la banca y asintió, Isaac se acercó y comenzó a ponerle algo en su izquierda, Himiko estaba confundida Perón sintió como enredo algo con la venda de su cabeza e Isaac se separó calmado- listo ya no estaré bajo el control de...esa...ugh flor -Himiko se vio en un reflejo de un cristal y se sonrojó un poco-

Vaya Isaac, quien diría que tuvieras ese lado, estoy conmovida -dijo Himiko sonriendo sonrojada-

Pues yo no tanto -dijo Isaac calmado- no sé cuándo me volví tan cursi, creo que estoy enfermo -Himiko sonrió y le di un abrazo, Isaac le regresó el abrazo, Himiko le dio un beso e Isaac se lo regresó poco a poco, la abrazo con más fuerza y siguió besándola por un rato, Himiko se separó sonriendo e Isaac sonrió calmado _\- creó que estoy enamorado y la amo cada vez más_

Y así pasaron tres años, los tres años que Scarge le había dado a Isaac, en alguna parte de entre unas montañas de Japón Isaac estaba frente a Izanamy el cual estaba de brazos cruzados, Isaac estaba herido, tenía la manga derecha de su ropa rota, algunas vendas en el pecho en lugar de una camisa, el pelo de su cabeza era más largo de a como lo tenía cuando llegó, el lugar donde estaban estaba cubierto de rocas y uno que otro agujero-

Bien parece que tu último entrenamiento avanzó mejor de lo esperado -dijo Izanamy calmado- ahora dame una demostración -Isaac asintió calmado- ¡Modo Oscuro!

Haaaaaa -Isaac solo dio un leve grito apretando los puños y se cubrió de energía carmesí- ¡Haaaaaaa! -Isaac estiró el cuerpo pasando a su Modo Oscuro, él aura carmesí brillaba con más fuerza y el interior negro apenas se notaba-

Bien hecho -dijo Izanamy calmado- ahora veamos tu velocidad -Izanamy apretó los puños un poco- Kaioken -se cubrió de una energía carmesí y su piel se volvió un poco roja- sígueme -dio un paso y avanzó hacia la derecha e Isaac lo siguió, Isaac estiró su brazo derecho liberando una bola de fuego negra, Izanamy se detuvo y saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Isaac lo siguió pero Izanamy saltó de una roca a otra alejándose más de Isaac, Isaac lo siguió pero se veía que era más lento, Isaac llegó al centro entre algunas rocas y noto como Izanamy estaba llegando a una roca más alta, sonrió un momento y extendió su brazo derecho liberando una llamarada negra, Izanamy solo vio la llamarada pasar a su derecha y se alejó un poco pero Isaac se acercó por detrás de él para tratar de darle una patada, Izanamy se agachó esquivando la patada de Isaac, giró y le dio un codazo a Isaac en la espalda haciendo que se quejara y se desviará cayendo a otro lado, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero terminó golpeando una imagen de Isaac-

Ah una ilusión -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido, se giró y levanto su brazo derecho bloqueando un golpe de Isaac causando una onda de sonido y viento en el campo- vaya nada mal -sonrió un poco viendo a Isaac el cual estaba sonriendo, Isaac se detuvo y quedó de pie- tu fuerza aumentó como era debido a pesar de no ser un guardián tu fuerza ha aumentado de una manera formidable, creo que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte

Te lo agradezco padre -dijo Isaac calmado- aunque aún siento que me falta algo importante, y no sé si estaré al nivel de un monstruo como Scarge

Descuida puedo decir con toda certeza que eres más fuerte que ese sujeto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lo harás bien

De acuerdo pero aún estoy muy lejos de tu nivel y eso me preocupa un poco -dijo Isaac calmado-

No hace falta que llegues a mi nivel, además yo tengo más experiencia y más años que tú es lógico que mi poder sea superior al tuyo -dijo Izanamy calmado- bueno ya han pasado los tres años que tenías para entrenar todos te deben estar extrañando en china

Nadie me espera en china -dijo Isaac calmado- pero será bueno ver a mi maestra después de mucho tiempo -se escuchó una descarga y un fuerte impacto en otro lado, los dos voltearon a ver y vieron un domo hecho de una descarga azul oscura a lo lejos-

Parece que Himiko ya encontró su paz interior y terminó su entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy calmado- bien ya están listos para regresar -Isaac sonrió y siguió viendo al frente notando las descarga, en medio de un campo verde Himiko estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en pose de meditación frente a Hinata-

Bien ya encontraste tu verdadero potencial -dijo Hinata calmada, Himiko se calmó y se levantó para verla, durante su entrenamiento ella había cambiado físicamente, su cuerpo era más delgado pero sus músculo los levemente tonificados- parece que aumentaste mucho tu poder

Si un poco pero aún no tengo el nivel maestro, a pesar de que entrene para ser como usted aún no tengo el poder de Long y Hanabi ¿por qué? -dijo Himiko confundida viendo sus manos-

Querida ellos entrenaron desde hace muchos años, Izanamy y yo los entrenamos para que nunca dudaran de donde provenían -dijo Hinata sonriendo- para que supieran quiénes eran y cuando ese momento llegó con un poco de dolor los dos lograron llegar a ese nivel, ningún maestro puede ayudarte a llega a ese nivel, solo tu

Está bien Gracias por el consejo -dijo Himiko calmada, se levantó mostrando su ropa un poco rota- ah mi ropa...creo que exagere con mi entrenamiento

Descuida te daré algo de ropa más resistente -dijo Hinata sonriendo- espero te guste

Muchas gracias por su tiempo -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No es problema, vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a descansar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tu madre debe estar preocupado por ti espero que mañana lleguen sin ningún problema

Mi mamá no da lata el que debe estar comiendo de los nervios es mi papá -dijo Himiko calmada, Hinata y Himiko regresaron al palacio a pasar un poco de tiempo, Isaac e Izanamy llegaron con Himiko y Hinata-

Hola mi amor -dijeron ambas felinas sonriendo, ambos lobos sonrieron un poco al verlas-

Hola -dijeron ambos lobos sonriendo, Izanamy le dio un beso rápido a Hinata mientras Isaac se quedó quieto viendo a Himiko, Himiko estaba sonriendo sonrojada y movía los ojos viendo a Izanamy y a Hinata y luego vio a Isaac moviendo las cejas, Isaac entendió notando el beso entre los dos adultos, él se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza, pero Himiko solo bajo la cabeza y luego la levantó mostrando unos ojos brillantes y casi tristes, Isaac se sonrojó impresionado, suspiro y se acercó para darle un beso a Himiko en los labios, la abrazo y se besaron un poco lento pero tardado-

Lo que es estar en una relación recién iniciada -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy solo soltó una leve risa al verlos- ya par de tórtolos vamos hay que descansar -los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron un poco se separaron un poco avergonzados- ya guarden algo para esta noche en el bote -Hinata solo soltó una leve risa provocando que Izanamy se riera pero Himiko e Isaac estaban sonrojados y nerviosos-

¡Maestra Hinata! -gritaron los dos sonrojados, los dos adultos se fueron riendo un poco, después de un rato todos estaban en el palacio con calma pero había un cierto aire de enojo en el palacio-

¡¿Como que las cuentas están mal?! ¡Las hice como diez veces! -se escuchó un grito de Hanabi y se vio un libro salir volando de una oficina-

Creo que ya empezó -dijo Izanamy calmado- iré a hablar con ella -Izanamy se acercó cuando vio a un conejo salir corriendo asustado, dentro estaba Hanabi sentada en una silla, su pelo estaba un poco más largo pasando por debajo de sus hombros solo un poco, estaba usando la gabardina de Izanamy pero esta no tenía mangas y debajo usaba una camisa roja de bordes negros-

Hay que molesto -dijo Hanabi molesta, se sujetó la frente y la masajeo un poco para calmarse- Que pesadilla

Bueno pues es lo que tú querías hacer, también este es tu deber ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien tú ganas papá...no puedo con esto -dijo Hanabi molesta- no creo...que pueda seguir así

No puedes renunciar pero si quieres un poco ayuda está bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Cómo haces este trabajo? es muy estresante -dijo Hanabi calmada, Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco, se acercó y le talló la cabeza a Hanabi-

Yo le hice la misma pregunta a tu bisabuelo cuando se sentaba aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- el solo me miro y sonrió diciendo "con el tiempo viene la experiencia y la sabiduría" con el tiempo vendrá la solución yo también tenía mis problemas a tu edad

Ah ya no puedo...merezco un descanso -dijo Hanabi calmada, Izanamy sonrió un poco y se sentó en una silla viendo a Hanabi, Hanabi estaba acomodando algunos papeles y los dejó dentro de un libro- ¿Te pasa algo papá?

No, solo por...un momento me recordaste a tu abuela -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tu abuela también solía estar sentada en esta oficina yo una vez vine y la vi llenar los documentos, al principio no le entendí nada, me sentó en sus piernas y me dijo para que era cada cálculo

Siempre hablas de ella, he visto sus retratos pero me gustaría saber ¿qué hubiera pensado de mí al verme? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Primero me hubiera regañado y me hubiera dado el sermón más violento y agresivo de la vida -dijo Izanamy riendo- después te hubiera sujetado con fuerza, te hubiera besado y no te soltaría, Ella amaba a los bebés -Hanabi solo sonrió un poco-

Debió ser especial -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Darien cargando unos papeles-

Bien querida los conteos y presupuestos de los soldados están listos -dijo Darién sonriendo, camino y dejó los papeles en la mesa- también el armamento contado no hay problema hasta ahora...suegro -se puso un poco nervioso viendo a Izanamy- Que bueno tenerlo aquí -Izanamy levantó una ceja calmado viendo a Darién- estamos trabajando como se debe, estamos muy llenos, las espadas están limpias, comida como pan en horno...-Izanamy se cruzó de brazos confundido- jejeje

Tranquilo Darién -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- papa ¿no quieres ir a correr un poco?

Me parece bien además aún es de día y mereces respirar aire fresco después de estar encerrada en la oficina -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Sale...diviértanse los tres -dijo Darién sonriendo pero Hanabi le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago haciendo que se callara-

¿Qué mosca le picó? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No le hagas caso -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, los dos salieron del palacio y se fueron corriendo a cuatro patas saliendo del palacio, los dos estaban corriendo a cuatro patas mientras Hanabi tomó ma velocidad y distancia, Izanamy sonrió y la persiguió un poco más rápido, la siguió pero Hanabi saltó y llegó a una rama de un árbol, Hanabi saltó y se ocultó entre los árboles

Oh jojojo ok parece que quieres que te encuentre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, saltó y entró a un arbusto para ver que Hanabi no estaba solo un par de pelos de ello, Hanabi se estaba riendo detrás de un árbol de pie- ah no te escaparas -Izanamy sonrió y saltó a otro lado tratando de él crear a Hanabi; la estuvo buscando por unos minutos hasta que la encontró sentada en un tronco respirando un poco agitada-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te cánsate? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si...jaja...es solo que es...difícil respirar estando...embarazada -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si a tu mamá le costaba trabajo...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero se quedó callado y se sorprendió- ¡¿Qué?! -Izanamy grito sorprendido pero noto como Hanabi se tocó el vientre sonriendo- ¡jajaja voy a ser abuelo de nuevo! -Hanabi se estaba riendo igual que Izanamy, Izanamy le dio un abrazo a Hanabi- la familia no para de aumentar -Hanabi solo sonrió un poco y asintió, en el palacio se escuchaban algunas quejas, Isaac estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio a Long colgado de cabeza en el centro de un salón de entrenamiento, tenía las piernas atadas con cadenas y los brazos cruzados, solo levantó el cuerpo haciendo flexiones dejando que las gotas de sudor cayeran al suelo formando un charco-

Vaya si sigues así terminarás más hinchado que un hipopótamo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Hola hermano -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento con padre?

Bien casi lo acorralo -dijo Isaac calmado- pero se logró salvar aumentando su poder

Si lo sé es difícil capturarlo -dijo Long sonriendo- oye... ¿me ayudas?

¿En qué? -dijo Isaac confundido-

A bajar -dijo Long sonriendo-

Está bien ¿pero cómo terminaste ahí en primer lugar? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Ah Isao me ato y me subió pero una chica lo vino a buscar y se le olvidó que estaba aquí -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac sonrió y corto la cadena lanzando un golpe horizontal con su mano derecha, la cadena se rompió y Long cayó sobre sus mano y luego saltó cayendo al suelo sentado- ha ese niño me las va apagar

Déjalo tiene su primera novia y tiene 16 años, ahora es un adolescente -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¿tú no fuiste así con tu primera novia?

Bueno si...-dijo Long sonriendo- ¿cuándo se irán tú y Himiko?

Mañana temprano, por ahora vamos a dormir -dijo Isaac sonriendo- Himiko le mandara mensaje a su padres de que vamos para allá

Me parece bien -dijo Long sonriendo- oye y ¿ya le dijeron a Lu sobre su relación? No es que ella me importe mucho pero si quiero saber qué pasó

Tranquilo -dijo Isaac calmado- no le hemos dicho a nadie sobre lo nuestro y cuando estemos en el bote lo hablaremos en privado

Me parece bien -dijo Long calmado, se quitó las cadenas de los pies y se levantó mostrando que su cuerpo había tenido un aumento en la musculatura- vaya estos meses he entrenado mucho tanto que ya ni me reconozco

Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo has estado...así? -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿no has llorado?

Bueno siete meses bien, soy un hombre que se guarda el dolor; soy toda una roca -dijo Long sonriendo-

Si claro una roca -dijo Isaac con sarcasmo sonriendo- ¿te tengo que recordar lo qué pasó hace tres meses hermano? -Long bajo las orejas avergonzado-

 _ **Hace unos meses-**_ en el palacio se estaban escuchando algunos sonidos de llanto, eran unos llantos de sonido agudo y un poco histérico-

¡Ya! -un joven lobo de unos quince años entró por la puerta, era Isao el cual ya había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven más alto, delgado y con algunos músculos marcados- ¿quién es la mujer histérica llorando?

Nuestro hermano mayor -dijo algo molesta una tigresa de quince años, era Jeanne ella también había crecido un poco más y su cuerpo se desarrolló hasta parecía una viva imagen de Hinata pero sus senos aún era un poco más pequeños que los de su madre, ella usaba una camisa azul con uña pantalón amarillo y cintas negras en la cintura y muñecas- lleva media hora llorando

¿Pero qué? -Isao se acercó a ver y vio que Long estaba acostado en el suelo llorando abrazándose a sí mismo- ahora ¿qué pasó?

Es que...que...es que...Iiiiijijiji no...-Long lloro un poco fuerte e Isao suspiro-

¿Volviste a ver a Jeanne? -dijo Isao calmado-

Si...estaba almorzando...con otro hombre...jiji ji -Long estaba llorando moviendo su cuerpo-

Cielos pareces una vieja llorando -dijo Jeanne un poco irritada-

Es que la extraño tanto -dijo Long llorando- _**Regresó al presente-**_

Solo pasó una vez -dijo Long nervioso-

Y otra vez, y otra vez, y una vez más en él baño, luego tres veces en tu cuarto y estoy seguro que escuche decirte "Hay si a papito le gusta así" hace tres semanas -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso fue un libro -dijo Long sonrojado- que está leyendo en voz alta

Como digas -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Hmp ya veremos qué haces cuando embaraces a Himiko -dijo Long sonriendo de forma mañosa sonrojado a Isaac-

¿Qué cosas dices? Pervertido es tu hermana -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Bueno pero se escucha más fuerte a ti -dijo Long sonriendo- "¡Hay sí, sí, si soy el rey!" ¿Te suena familiar? -la cara de Isaac a ser carmesí por lo que dijo Long- si se escucho

¡Eres un...! -Isaac grito y sujeto a Long del cuello con los brazos- ¡pequeño demonio pervertido! -grito un poco sujetando a Long con fuerza, lo sujeto con fuerza mientras Long se quejaba y luego lo sujeto de la cintura con los brazos-

Aah no me ganarás tan fácilmente...hermano -Long se impulsó y cayó de cabeza golpeando a Isaac de cabeza haciendo que quedara con un chichón en la cabeza-

Hay ya verás -los dos estaban peleando mientras Jeanne solo pasó y suspiro-

Vivo en una casa de locos, ya parecemos hámster, uno montando al otro o todos montándose entre todos -dijo Jeanne un poco irritada, se retiró caminando, mientras tanto en china, Sparks había crecido un poco más igual que su musculatura por el entrenamiento, ese día en especial él estaba corriendo por el palacio del rayo cargando lo que parecía ser un pañal, estaba corriendo y doblo por un pasillo viendo a los lados.

¿Dónde está? –dijo Sparks algo molesto, siguió corriendo cuando escucho un sonido algo raro detrás de el- ¡Ahí estas! –Grito sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr, expulso energía y apareció frente a algo pequeño- finalmente te encontré pequeña

Bubu –Sparks solo sonrió un poco molesto viendo frente a el a una pequeña leona de pelo amarillo con los ojos azules, la pequeña leona no parecía tener más de dos años y estaba sentada en el suelo-

Ya Anna déjate poner el pañal de una vez –dijo Sparks algo molesto-

No –la pequeña leona solo se puso a cuatro patas y avanzo de forma rápida dejando un resplandor amarillo, Sparks se sorprendió un momento y se dio la vuelta para ver el rastro de energía-

¡No escaparas enana! –grito Sparks algo molesto y avanzo siguiendo a la bebe, avanzo corriendo dejando un resplandor azul en el campo, solo avanzaba corriendo y se dio la vuelta por un pasillo para ver la cola de la bebe, se acercó con cuidado y estaba por sujetarle la cola pero de nuevo gruño un destello amarillo y la pequeña leona avanzo corriendo a cuatro patas, Sparks gruñó y avanzo corriendo- Ya me estoy cansando de esta juego, avanzo a cuatro atas de forma rápida y apareció frente a la bebe, trato de atraparla en sus garras, la pequeña leona se asustó un momento y salto a la derecha-

¡Pero ¿Qué?! –Sparks grito sorprendido viendo como la pequeña siguió corriendo y la siguió corriendo a dos patas nada más, cuando estaba por alcanzar la niña desapareció- ¡¿Qué?! Se detuvo pero derrapo en el suelo dejando la madera levantada y vio a los lados como había dejado un rastro de quemadura por su frenado- ¿Dónde está?

Aquí esta –Sparks se sorprendió un momento y vio al frente viendo como Byakun estaba cargando a la niña la cual estaba confundida viendo a Sparks-

Papá –dijo Sparks sorprendido- déjame que te lo explique

Sparks ¿me puedes decir porque tu hermana menor estaba corriendo sin su ropa? –Dijo Byakun un poco serio- se puede enfermar si no la vistes rápido

¡Pero…pero no fue culpa mía! -Sparks grito un poco nervioso- esa enana salió corriendo de forma rápida, cuando estoy por atraparla sale corriendo, no es mi culpa

Hay hijo –Byakun suspiro un poco- ella es solo una bebe de dos años, madura un poco deja de culparla solo quiere jugar ¿verdad que solo quieres hacer sentir lento a tu hermana dulzura? -froto su nariz un poco en el estómago de Anna haciéndola reír, Anna se estaba riendo y luego vio a Sparks-

 _Te odio_ –pensó Sparks un poco molesto pero la bebe solo sonrió un poco, Byakun se llevó a la bebe y Sparks estaba caminando por el palacio algo molesto- hay esa bebe desde que llegó se llevó la atención de todos que niña más consentida

Sabes no es bueno estar celoso siempre -dijo Sasha calmada leyendo un libro sentada en una silla- eres un chillón

No soy un chillón solo no me gusta ver que la bebe me roba tiempo de calidad y entrenamiento, me molesta que esté corriendo por todos lados mientras que yo la persigo

Tan solo la has perseguido por dos días en lo que tú madre se recupera de su enfermedad -dijo Sasha calmada-

Como sea -dijo Sparks irritado- sabes leer libros no te hará conseguir novio -Sasha se molestó un poco pero siguió en su libro- no te haría daño sacar la mirada de ese libro

Para tu información no busco novio ahora, estoy bien por mi cuenta además leer es bueno, no te hace bruto -dijo Sasha calmada-

Como sea -dijo Sparks molesto- me preguntó ¿cómo estará Himiko?

Himiko, Himiko, Himiko -dijo Sasha un poco molesta- por años te he escuchado decir ese nombre varias veces a todo esto ¿quién es ella?

Es una compañera Guardiana, lo último que supe de ella es que estaba teniendo un entrenamiento -dijo Sparks calmado- pero con Isaac -se molestó un poco-

¿Te molesta que esté con otro hombre? -dijo Sasha sería-

Un poco pero sé que está bien con Isaac, ese sujeto parece no tener ningún interés en ella o en su hermana, solo la idea de que esté cerca de un chico me molesta pero si es Isaac está bien -dijo Sparks calmado-

¿Porque está bien que esté con él? -dijo Sasha calmada-

Porque solo son amigos mira te daré ejemplos de cuán amigos son -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

 _ **Recuerdos de Sparks-**_

Isaac estaba hablando con Lu y Himiko lo abrazo por la espalda-

Hey tranquila le estoy contando algo a Lu Ann -dijo Isaac sonriendo- y entonces me acorralaron y Zafiro terminó enterrada en rocas pero aún no sabemos cómo fue que se salvó -Himiko estaba sonriendo sujetando a Isaac con fuerza pero Lu no reaccionaba, en otro recuerdo era apenas la mañana e Isaac estaba caminando entrando a la cocina, mientras Sparks y Lu estaban en la mesa tomando algo caliente-

Buenos días -dijo Isaac calmado-

Oh buenos días Isaac, mira te hice un poco de chocolate caliente sé que te gusta -dijo Himiko sonriendo mostrando una bandeja con una taza con vapor en la salida-

Muchas gracias es mi favorito -dijo Isaac sonriendo, abrazo a Himiko con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su mano tomó la taza y le dio un trago- mmm esta delicioso -pegó su cara un poco a la frente de Himiko y Himiko se sonrojó-

Sabía que te gustaría -dijo Himiko sonriendo, en otro momento Isaac estaba metiendo la espada de los héroes en su funda- Espera Isaac -Himiko se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- un beso para la buena suerte

Gracias -dijo Isaac sonriendo levemente mientras Lu estaba viendo todo, en otro momento Isaac estaba leyendo un libro pero Himiko le sujeto los ojos con las manos- ¿quién soy?

Jejeje creo que me quede ciego por leer -dijo Isaac sonriendo, en otro recuerdo Himiko estaba de espaldas tapando su pecho con las manos pero parecía que su camisa se había abierto-

Isaac ayúdame a buscar mis broches del chaleco por favor -dijo Himiko sonrojada-

Bueno esos broches siempre se caen te he dicho que son muy fáciles de quitar que de poner deberías cambiarlos -dijo Isaac calmado- ya está pasando más frecuentemente -en otro momento Himiko se estaba quejándose sujetando su mano izquierda y parecía que le dolía demasiado- ¿qué te pasó?

Creo que me corte necesito que me ayudes un poco -dijo Himiko adolorida sujetando su mano-

Te voy a curar -dijo Isaac calmado, después de un tiempo Himiko salió de la clínica con la mano vendada e Isaac le dio un beso en la mano- un beso para que se te calme

Gracias -dijo Himiko sonriendo, en una mañana Lu estaba tocando la puerta de Isaac pero Himiko la abrió, ella estaba en ropa interior usando una camisa de Isaac encima- ah hola Lu, déjame le hablo a Isaac el pobre no durmió toda la noche ¿ya sabes cómo verdad? -poco después Isaac estaba despierto viendo a Himiko pelear-

Ellos dos son grandes amigos -dijeron Lu y Sparks sonriendo mientras los demás se golpearon las caras- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Si esos son los recuerdos entonces eres un gran torpe -dijo Sasha calmada-

Si...ahora que lo veo en retroceso -dijo Sparks calmado y un poco confundido- creó que ya eran pareja

Torpe -dijo Sasha calmada, en el palacio de Boa y James, Kajo estaba leyendo un libro con una vela encendida-

Hmmm que interesante -dijo Kajo calmada-

Hija ya es tarde ya deja el libro, tienes una misión que cumplir -dijo Boa calmada-

Perdón mamá pero creo que mi libro es más importante que ir a una misión con el joven príncipe -dijo Kajo calmada_

Ya Kajo, él es el príncipe de china, y tu futuro rey -dijo Boa calmada- mejor trátalo con respeto

Bueno pero si se quiere propasar conmigo lo golpearé en la cara -dijo Kajo calmada-

Está bien -dijo Boa sonriendo- por cierto ¿qué estás leyendo?

Ah es solo un libro sobre el amor, tal vez podríamos conseguirle una novia para ya sus últimos años -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Hija, tú tío está...lo que digamos...bien promediamente -dijo Boa nerviosa-

Mamá lo más cercano que tiene a una novia es el melón con un agujero que está en la cocina -dijo Kajo calmada- merece una novia para variar

Si claro:...espera ¿dijiste melón con un agujero? -dijo Boa calmada y Kajo asintió-

Si ¿no se lo habrás dado a alguien para que lo comiera? -dijo Kajo confundida-

Huy...-dijo Boa nerviosa, las dos hembras avanzaron rápido hacia la cocina y entraron para ver a Ichirou comiendo un melón- hay...joven príncipe

Hola -dijo Ichirou sonriendo- vi el melón cortado y pensé que no estaría mal comer

Ah...claro come con todo gusto -dijo Kajo sonriendo y Boa se quedó sorprendida y un poco morada viendo a Ichirou- es más comete el centro primero

¿Por qué? -dijo Ichirou confundido-

Es un nuevo tipo de melón cremoso, con centro cremoso y sabroso -dijo Kajo sonriendo con algo de malicia-

Ah claro -dijo Ichirou sonriendo y estaba por darle la mordida a una rebanada en el centro-

¡Espera! -Boa grito preocupada e Ichirou se detuvo- esa fruta ya está pasada si te la sigues comiendo te caerá mal al estómago

No lo detengas ya se la estaba por comer -dijo Kajo sonriendo, Ichirou solo soltó el melón y James entró a la cocina-

Hola ¿alguien ha visto mi melón? -dijo James confundido-

Tío ¿hablas del melón que tenía un agujero en el centro? Y que lo usabas como novia -dijo Kajo sonriendo con malicia e Ichirou se puso pálido para ver a James-

Si ese -dijo James sonriendo, Kajo señaló a Ichirou e Ichirou estaba viendo el plató aún con algunas rebanadas de melón en él, conecto ideas y se levantó tosiendo un poco escupió el melón que tenía en la boca; todos estaban saliendo del palacio pero Ichirou estaba molesto-

Ya cálmate solo fue un broma -dijo Kajo riendo un poco-

A mí no me hizo gracia -dijo Ichirou molesto-

Jajaja ah vamos fue divertido -dijo Kajo riendo- bueno vamos a la misión antes de que se te antoje otro melón

Cállate -dijo Ichirou molesto-

Como siempre estas causando problemas a los menos afortunados -dijo un macho y todos voltearon a la derecha para ver a un lobo joven de unos 25 años, tenía los ojos cafés oscuros, el pelo de su cabeza era negro igual que el de sus brazos, de la parte superior de su cola y empeine, el resto era blanco, usaba un pantalón café oscuro con una camisa azul, en la espalda tenía una espada de doblé filo con un escudo dorado redondo en su brazo izquierdo- hola a todos

¡Akeela! -Kajo grito sonriendo igual que James y Boa, Kajo corrió y le dio un abrazo al lobo- me encanta que estés aquí, te extrañe mucho -Ichirou solo los vio un momento sintiendo un poco de celos-

Si a mí también me da gusto volver -dijo Akeela sonriendo frotando la cabeza de Kajo-

Vaya Akeela has crecido bastante, casi ni te reconocí -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Qué bueno verte muchacho -dijo James sonriendo, James y Akeela chocaron sus manos en un ligero apretón-

Si también me gusta verlos a todos pero veo que tenemos visitas -dijo Akeela sonriendo- hola muchos gusto príncipe

El gusto creo que es mío -dijo Ichirou un poco celoso- tú debes ser el famoso Akeela el cazador de tesoros

No soy famoso pero sí conocido -dijo Akeela sonriendo- ¿que lo trae a nuestro humilde palacio su excelencia?

Solo por una misión con la señorita Kajo eso es todo -dijo Ichirou calmado- por cierto se nos hace tarde les verdad, lo siento -dijo Kajo sorprendida- lo siento Akeela apenas vuelva de la misión pasaremos tiempo juntos

Claro nada me gustaría más solo cuídate por favor -dijo Akeela sonriendo, Kajo asintió sonriendo, Ichirou y Kajo estaba caminando fuera del pantano-

Conque Akeela -dijo Ichirou un poco nervioso-

Sí, me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que lo vi -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Si ya me di cuenta -dijo Ichirou un poco molesto- ¿y tú quieres salir con él? ¿O es tu amigo?

¿Que? -dijo Kajo confundida viendo a Ichirou- ¿acaso estas celoso? -Kajo sonrió un poco de forma mañosa al ver a Ichirou sonrojado y molesto- ah siendo sincera si me gustaría salir con él, ya que él es muy amable, tranquilo, dedicado, responsable, fuerte, guapo y sabe escuchar -Kajo estaba sonriendo mientras Ichirou se molestaba un poco más- Pero por desgracia es mi primo

¿Que? ¿Primo? -dijo Ichirou confundido- ah conque es tu primo que bien ya estaba pensando cosas que no eran

¿Cómo que cosas que no eran? -dijo Kajo calmada- hmmm lo siento pero estás fuera de mi círculo social principito

No me llames así loca científica -dijo Ichirou molesto pero Kajo no le hizo caso-

Bueno yo podré ser una loca científica pero al menos no soy la más inútil de todos mis hermanos -dijo Kajo molesta-

¿A qué te refieres con el más inútil de todos sus hermanos? -dijo Ichirou molesto-

Bueno Lu Ann, Himiko y Long son maestros y alumnos de Guardianes; ellos son Guardianes y tu...bueno digamos que no ayudas mucho -dijo Kajo sonriendo y Long se enojó un poco- vámonos que se pierde la luz del Sol

Boca floja -dijo Ichirou molesto, mientras ellos iban en su misión en el palacio de jade Lu estaba más que emocionada-

¡Qué bien Isaac y mi hermana ya vienen de regreso! -Lu Ann grito sonriendo pero sus compañeros se quejaron un poco-

Hay a mí también me alegra que ellos vuelvan pero...ah Lu usa tu voz interna -dijo Eagle sonriendo un poco nerviosa-

¿Qué dices? ¿Que alguien se fue a la v...ga? -dijo Sai confundido frotando uno de sus oídos-

No dije eso -dijo Eagle sonrojada y molesta-

No puedo esperar ya quiero ver a Isaac, después de tres años no lo he olvidado -dijo Lu sonriendo- yo solo espero que llegue y me tome en sus fuertes brazos -sonrió sonrojada y se abrazó a sí misma- pero también quiero que él llegue y me...-se sonrojó y comenzó a describir cosas emocionada mientras los demás se sonrojado de una manera algo fuerte- y toda la noche sin parar tu...jajajaja

Estas loca y eso fue muy descriptivo -dijo Tom sonrojado- pero será bueno ver que tanto ha mejorado Isaac, ¿cómo habrá sido su vida en casa de su padre?

Bueno eso lo sabrán mañana -dijo Po sonriendo- ahora todos vayan a descansar, mañana vamos a ir a recoger a Isaac y a Himiko al puerto, mañana será un buen día

Claro papá iré a darme un baño -dijo Lu sonriendo, se fue corriendo saliendo del gimnasio-

¿Quién quiere comer algo? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Yo quiero -dijeron todos sonriendo, los demás se fueron pero Po vio a Kondo un poco molesto golpeando el muñeco de pruebas-

¿Te sucede algo Kondo? -dijo Po calmado-

No es nada maestro Po -dijo Kondo deprimido- es solo que pensaba que el palacio estaba mejor sin Isaac

Vamos no digas eso -dijo Po calmado- además es bueno que vuelva tal vez así se puedan llevar bien de nuevo

Lo dudo mucho -dijo Kondo un poco serio, salió del gimnasio un poco molesto dejando a Po intranquilo-

¿Po has visto a Yu? -dijo Tigresa preocupada entrando al gimnasio-

¿No está contigo o dormido? -dijo Po confundido-

No, me quede dormida solo un momento y cuando me di cuenta se había escapado de su cuna -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

No puede ser, desde que empezó a caminar se ha escapado, debemos ponerle una correa a ese niño -dijo Po un poco molesto- voy a buscarlo en el gimnasio

Yo lo buscaré en los cuartos -dijo Tigresa preocupada, los dos estaban por separarse pero Lu entró al gimnasio vistiendo una toalla nada más-

Ya lo encontré -dijo Lu calmada mostrando a Yu en sus brazos, Yu estaba usando un pantalón morado con una cinta roja en la cintura, pero ya tenía tres años y se veía más grande como un panda- estaba en mi cuarto revolviendo mis cosas

Ah gracias al cielo -dijo Tigresa aliviada, cargó a Yu y lo vio a los ojos- oye te he dicho que no te escapes de tu cuna

Perdón jaja -dijo Yu riendo un poco-

Me iba a dar a un baño así que si me disculpan -dijo Lu calmada y se retiró, Po suspiro y se tocó la frente-

Podría vivir sin algo de drama todos los días -dijo Po un poco intranquilo- solo cinco minutos solo cinco minutos -pero no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando escucharon un grito de parte de Lu-

¡NOOOOOO! -Lu grito con fuerza, Tigresa y Po corrieron directo al baño-

¡¿Que te pasó hija?! -grito Po preocupado entrando al baño pero vio a Lu sobre lo que parecía una báscula hecha de madera y antigua-

¡Es terrible! ¡Subí de peso! ¡Buena! -Lu grito llorando, Tigresa suspiro calmada pero Po se golpeó la frente, más tarde en la cocina estaban todos pero Lu no estaba comiendo-

Es lógico que subas de peso, casi no has entrenado y en tus tiempos libres solo te dedicas a comer dulces -dijo Tigresa calmada y Lu asintió triste, mientras Yu estaba dibujando algo en una hoja con crayones- ahora solo ponte a comer lo que tu padre te dé y has más ejercicio

Está bien -dijo Lu deprimida- creó que también se debe a mi lado de panda

Ja solo imagínate si te pones como panda -dijo Sai riendo un poco- creó que Isaac se asfixiaría con setecientos kilos de grasa encima

¡Noooo! -Lu grito sujetando su cara asustada- hay cállate Sai solo haces que me asuste

Yo solo digo verdades -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Dibujo -dijo Yu sonriendo levantando la hoja y sus padres la vieron, Po no pudo evitar reír un poco pero Tigresa sonrió-

Qué bonito dibujo pero ¿quién es? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Hermana panda -dijo Yu sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Lu confundida, se acercó a ver y vio como había un dibujo de Lu gorda y con grandes mejillas- Yu que niño más grosero uuuuf -todos se estaban riendo un poco y Sai colgó el dibujo de Yu en una pared-

Bueno suficiente risa por hoy todos váyanse a dormir -dijo Po riendo un poco, Po cargó a Yu y lo dejó en su cuna- ahora amiguito no te vayas a escapar por favor -Yu asintió sonriendo y se acostó para dormir, Po suspiro y se fue a su cuarto mientras Lu estaba soñando y parecía que en su sueño le iba muy bien-

 _ **Sueño de Lu-**_ Lu estaba en la cocina, estaba preparando algo y terminó sirviendo un plato de fideos con lo que parecía ser una rodaja de tomate con forma de corazón, sonrió y olió los fideos calmada-

Ah espero que a Isaac le guste este desayuno de bienvenida -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada, salió de la cocina y fue directo a los cuartos, más especificó el cuarto de Isaac- Isaac tengo algo para ti -la puerta se abrió mostrando a Himiko sudada, cansada, el cuerpo le temblaba un poco, su camisa estaba un poco suelta y su pantalón no estaba lo cual deja ver su ropa interior, Lu de solo verla tembló un poco-

Bienvenido mi novio -dijo Himiko sonriendo, ella se fue tambaleándose un poco, la siguiente en salir fue Kajo, ella tenía la camisa abierta dejando ver su estómago y parte de sus senos, su ropa estaba un poco arrugada y al igual que Himiko estaba sudada y parecía tambaleándose, no pudo caminar y terminó sostenida del marco de una puerta-

Bienvenido de vuelta amor mío oh -dijo Kajo sonriendo complacida, se fue caminando tambaleándose, la siguiente fue Zafiro pero ella solo estaba acomodándose la ropa, parecía sudada y un poco cansada pero complacida-

Bienvenido de vuelta machote -dijo Zafiro sonriendo y se fue tambaleándose, y por último el siguiente fue Sparks el cual se arreglaba la camisa y parecía estar cansado-

Bienvenido de regreso príncipe Isaac -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Lu estaba temblando un poco sujetando las cosas hasta que Isaac salió, él estaba cansado, sudado, deshidratado, flaco y parecía exhausto-

Ah gracias por el desayuno Lu Ann, es justo lo que necesito -dijo Isaac sonriendo- eres una buena amiga

Si...a jaja amiga -dijo Lu llorando pero sonriendo abriendo la boca tratando de no llorar pero el corazón de los fideos se partió- _**fin del sueño-**_

Ah ja no -dijo Lu despertando desesperada- hay...pensé que como era mi sueño sería más lindo, bueno mejor un sueño ahora -se volvió a acostar y tratar de dormir-

 _ **Segundo sueño-**_ se escuchaban campanas pero no cualquier campana, eran campanas de boda, en una iglesia Lu estaba usando un vestido de bodas y cargaba sus flores, Tigresa estaba llorando vestida con un vestido rosado, Po estaba sonriendo viendo cómo Lu e Isaac estaban caminando hacia el altar, todos estaban aplaudiendo viéndolos caminar-

Que alegría Isaac vamos a casarnos -dijo Lu sonriendo abrazando a Isaac el cual sonreía, se escucharon algunas botellas eran abiertas y sus fluidos caían encima de los novios- jajaja está fría _**fin del sueño-**_

Ah...jajaja ese sueño fue mucho más bonito -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero no entiendo la humedad se sintió muy real -Lu se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieta un momento- ¡¿Qué?! -se levantó sorprendida y levantó las sábanas, se vio como la luz se encendió- ¡NOOOOO! -todos se levantaron sorprendidos por el grito de Lu-

Huy... ¿qué te pasa? -dijo Eagle molesta-

¿Te ocurrió algo malo? -dijo Tom cansado-

¿Qué te pasó? Apenas es media noche y muchos tratamos de dormir -dijo Sai molesto pero todos vieron a Lu sentada en la cabeza de la cama viendo el colchón con una cara de miedo y tristeza, todos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo una gran mancha de humedad en la cama, a todos les salió una gota de sudor-

Ah...ah...ah...oye...Lu no creo que hayas sido tu... ¿o sí? -dijo Eagle sorprendida pero Lu estaba sorprendida con los pequeños y apretaba los dientes-

Lu Ann...ya tienes veinticuatro años...-dijo Tom sorprendido sudando un poco- aunque tengas esa edad...tu...to...to...to...to...todavía ¿mojas la cama? -Lu se estaba volviendo un poco roja y los demás estaban sudando-

Hay...no...Que vergonzoso ¿no crees? -dijo Sai sorprendido- la Guerrera dragón se acaba de hacer:...pipí en la cama -Lu parecía que iba a llora cuando vieron que las sabanas se comenzaron a mover un poco, Lu quitó las sábanas y vio a Yu acostado en su cama pero él tenía el pantalón mojado lo cual significaba que él se había orinado en la cama de Lu Ann, Lu infló sus mejillas apretando la boca y parecía que iba a llorar-

¡YUUUUUUUU PING! -Lu había gritado con mucha fuerza que parecía que había hecho que la montaña temblara, en otro lado la prisión en las montañas, en una celda estaba Blade el cual al pasar de los años seguía ciego, tenía las manos y latas encadenadas y parecía que estaba perdido y un poco ido, se escucharon unas quejas y gritos del exterior y Blade levantó la mirada para ver que un guardia cayó al suelo muerto por una herida, cuando se dio cuenta Scarge estaba frente a él, Scarge solo le dio un corte a las cadenas y lo dejó caer al suelo-

Vamos no hay tiempo levántate y vámonos -dijo Scarge serio- el plan está en marcha

Entendido mi señor pero gracias a estos tres años sin mi vista he podido hacerme más hábil con los demás sentidos -dijo Blade sonriendo- pero ¿puede darme mis ojos de regreso? -se levantó y Scarge le sujeto la cabeza liberando una energía negra, Blade abrió los ojos y noto que ya podía ver- Gracias

Cállate ve por la guadaña y comienza moverte -dijo Scarge serio- su majestad se acerca y el ejército de piedra está listo para ser usado

Entendido ¿y qué hay de Isaac? -dijo Blade calmado-

Ya se acerca pero ahora el plan cambio ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos de él, vamos con la siguiente fase, tenemos en la mira a la Guerrera Dragón y a los demás Guardianes -dijo Scarge serio- vamos no tenemos tiempo -Blade lo siguió y cuando salieron de la montaña se podía ver la nieve cubierta de sangre en grandes cantidades, debajo de la nieve se podía ver un ejército de cientos todos asesinados- esas basuras pensaron que podían detenerme

Bien solo dame la guadaña y creo que podré hacer más -dijo Blade sonriendo, Scarge le lanzó algo y Blade la atrapó viendo que era la guadaña- bien Isaac ahora tus nuevos amigos caerán ante mi hoja de nuevo

Guía al ejército al Valle de La Paz y captura a la Guerrera dragón -dijo Scarge serio- ah fállame y esta vez si te mataré

Entendido -dijo Blade molesto y camino para ver un ejército de guerreros de piedra con forma de diferentes animales- las estatuas encantadas que son indestructibles, ya era hora

Escucha solo tienes un día antes de que el efecto mágico se acabe así que no falles -dijo Scarge serio, Blade asintió y se llevó a las estatuas con él, en el palacio Po estaba meditando viendo la luna desde su puerta, detrás de él estaba Tigresa acostada dormida-

 _Bien ya se durmió, creo que es hora de ver que nos depara el futuro_ -Po cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a tener una visión-

 _ **Visión de Po-**_ el valle estaba cubierto de flamas y se podía ver a Lu en el suelo herida el bastón que había obtenido de Po estaba cortado por la mitad y la parte del Ying y el Yang estaba en el suelo mientras Lu parecía muy cansada-

No te lo perdonaré... ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste unirte a el? -dijo Lu molesta viendo a alguien frente a ella- ¡Contéstame! -en medio del fuego se podía ver una figura con ojos rojos y el cuerpo cubierto de humo, la figura bajo en medio de un humo negro hasta que llegó a una roca y cuando el humo se deshizo el fuego se deshizo también, Lu estaba más que molesta viendo a un macho, usaba unas botas negras con suela y borde rojo, usaba uña pantalón negro con un agujero donde podía salir su cola blanca con un brillo rojizo en el cuerpo; encima usaba una camisa blanca de bordes rojos con una gabardina negra con hombreras plateadas con bordes negros, la gabardina era negra con borde rojo y el cuello dorado, el fuego dejó mostrar a un sr diferente haciendo que Lu se sorprendiera bastante pero Po por más que lo intentas no podía verlo-

Parece que...-dijo el ser sonriendo con malicia- llegó la hora porque hoy es tu último día -el ser sonrió con maldad en la mirada y desprecio- Guerrera Dragón _**-fin de la visión-**_

¿Que? -Po abrió los ojos sorprendidos viendo a los lados- _no puedo creerlo, por más que lo intente no pude revelar más el futuro, no sé porque pero siento que algo muy malo esta por ocurrir y eso nos involucra a todos_ -Po solo sudo un poco y se levantó- _también mi bastón en manos de Lu...pero éste estaba roto, es mejor que no me confíe en esta ocasión y pelee con todas mis fuerzas_ -Po solo regreso a dormir y la noche pasó mientras tanto en el palacio Shiba Isaac estaba abriendo la caja que su madre le había dejado hace años y dentro vio un traje y sonrió, Himiko salió del baño y fue con Isaac para verlo, ella estaba usando una toalla nada más pero se sonrojó al ver a Isaac vestido con un traje diferente-

Vaya ese traje te queda muy bien -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Tú crees? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac estaba usando botas blancas con bordes rojos, usaba un pantalón negro ajustado, usaba una camisa negra de manga larga con el cuello en borde rojo delgado, en las muñecas tenía bordes blancos con un dibujo de flamas doradas dibujadas y un fondo rojo, encima usaba una camisa sin mangas de pelea de color blanca con bordes rojos y encima una cinta negra pálida, en la frente tenía una banda roja de lazos largos con el símbolo del Ying y el yang bordado, su pelo había crecido más dejando una gran melena en puntas con dos grandes mechones en su frente-

Si te ves muy apuesto, como todo un guerrero -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ahora es mi turno -Isaac salió de la habitación para que Himiko se pudiera vestir, pasó un rato y Himiko salió- ya estoy lista -Isaac sonrió un poco y volteo a verla- ¿cómo me veo? -Himiko estaba usando un pantalón blanco con cintas azules oscuras en los tobillos, encima usaba una camisa de manga larga azul oscura con bordes negros con una cinta negra en la cintura con el dibujo de una luna en cuarto menguante, en las orejas tenía aretes dorados con forma de lunas también y una cinta en la cabeza de color azul clara-

Te ves sublime -dijo Isaac sonriendo- casi adorable

¿Te gusto? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Te adoro -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Himiko se sonrojó un poco-

Ya no tienen mucho tiempo chicos la marea baja y los vientos se van -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se sonrojaron un poco y asintieron- no olviden sus cosas -más tarde todos estaban reunidos viendo cómo Isaac y Himiko estaban cargando sus cosas listos para irse-

Bien creo que es momento de decir hasta luego -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac y Long chocaron sus puños sonriendo- hermano nos veremos después

Digo lo mismo hermano -dijo Isaac sonriendo- te prometo que después regresaré para terminar nuestros asuntos

Eso espero aún vamos 125 contra 125 -dijo Long sonriendo-

No se te olvide que aún tenemos cuentas pendientes -dijo Isao sonriendo- aun quiero alcanzar a mi padre pero primero Te derrotare

Eso espero pequeño -dijo Isaac sonriendo- que no se te alboroten las hormonas -Isao asintió sonriendo-

Gracias por aceptarme en su hogar y entrenarme -dijo Himiko sonriendo viendo a Hinata-

Descuida querida, no fue ninguna molestia, para ser hija de Tigresa me caíste muy bien eres bienvenida a volver cuando gustes -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Con mucho gusto -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se acercó a Hanabi la cual parecía estar llorando- tranquila Hanabi nos volveremos a ver

Lo sé perdón...es que son...las hormonas...del embarazo -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco- pero...voy a...extrañar...voy a extrañar a mi cuñada amiga

Tú también eres mi mejor amiga -dijo Himiko sonriendo pero parecía que iba a llorar-

Y aquí viene el llanto -dijo Isao irritado pero los demás machos sonrieron un poco, las dos hembras comenzaron a llorar y se dieron un abrazo-

Promete que me escribirás seguido -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco-

Claro y tú promete que cuando el nazca el bebé seré su madrina -dijo Himiko llorando, las dos hembras estaban llorando mientras los machos estaban sonriendo, Isaac se despidió de Misaki y su esposa igual de Jeanne por último quedaba Izanamy-

Bien padre ya me tengo que ir -dijo Isaac calmado- podrías ayudarme también

Lo siento mucho Isaac pero yo pertenezco a Japón y aunque quisiera ir no puedo mi deber es estar aquí y protegerlos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cielos hijo como me hubiera gustado estar cuando te convertiste de niño a hombre

Papá -dijo Isaac deprimido y sonriendo-

Creo que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me alegra que tuvieras que venir pero lamento mucho lo de tu madre, cometí muchos errores en el pasado pero no cometí ninguno al amar a tu madre y al verte nacer -Isaac se sorprendió y asintió deprimido- ve hijo, harás pedazos a Scarge y a sus aliados ese es tu destino

¡Si! -Isaac sonrió seguro, Isaac se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Izanamy, Isaac lloro un poco cerrando los ojos, los demás estaban sonriendo viendo a padre e hijo despedirse, Izanamy asintió y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda a Isaac, Isaac se separó calmado e Izanamy le sujeto los hombros-

Ahora ve a pelear hijo gana -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se acercó a Himiko y ella levantó el brazo izquierdo- adiós y gracias papá, adiós a todos y gracias por todo

Adiós y vuelvan cuando gusten -todos se estaban despidiendo de Himiko e Isaac-

Otra dimensión -dijo Himiko sonriendo, una esfera azul las cubrió a ambos y desaparecieron en un resplandor frente a todos, Isaac y Himiko terminaron en el muelle un poco lejos de la aldea Shiba- bien hasta aquí puedo llegar usar esa técnica toma mucha energía

Tranquila es mejor que nos vallamos cuanto antes -dijo Isaac sonriendo, así los dos subieron a un bote y comenzaron a zarpar hacia china de regreso-


	60. Chapter 60

_**El ejército de piedra**_

Se escuchaba el caer de una gota de agua en algo y Himiko abrió los ojos al ver que la gota caí en su cara, se levantó bostezando un poco y talló su cara para ver que toda su cara estaba mojada por las gotas, mostró que no estaba usando su traje solo estaba usando una sábana blanca y debajo no usaba ropa-

¿Por que estoy desnuda? -dijo Himiko confundida y escucho un ronquido a su lado, solo vio que Isaac estaba a su lado dormido, ella sonrió un poco y se acerco- ya recuerdo porque -le dio un beso a Isaac en la mejilla e Isaac sonrió un poco para voltearse y verla - buenos días mi amor

Buenos días Himiko -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso e Isaac pasó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla izquierda- ¿porque tienes la cabeza mojada?

Porque dormimos afuera y no creo que haya sido buena idea -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac asintió sonriendo y los dos se levantaron para vestirse y ver a los lados- ¿que tan lejos estamos?

Como a dos horas llegaremos a las ocho -dijo Isaac calmado y se sentó en un extremo y se puso a meditar- meditaré un poco en lo que llegamos

Esta bien -dijo Himiko calmada y sonrió un momento, se acercó y le abrazó el cuello a Isaac- o podríamos hacer algo juntos -Isaac se sonrojó un poco al saber que quería hacer Himiko-

Por favor Himiko...no soy un súper hombre -dijo Isaac sonrojado y nervioso- apenas me puedo queda de pie, goloooza

¿Que? -dijo Himiko confundida y luego se sonrojado- ah jajaja eso no...tonto -Himiko se estaba riendo un poco nerviosa- me refería a hablar de nosotros

¿Como que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno cuando lleguemos al valle podríamos...ocultar nuestra relación -dijo Himiko apenada e Isaac se sorprendio un poco alejándose de ella- si se que es una sorpresa pero

No quieres que Lu Ann se sienta herida por nosotros -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si así es -dijo Himiko apenada- lo menos que quiero es lastimar a mi hermana menor

Esta bien seremos discretos -dijo Isaac calmado- está bien de todas maneras no quería anunciarlo por tu madre

Si yo tampoco quiero decirle...es decir...¿que haría o como se pondría si...se llegara a enterar que sus niñas no son...vírgenes? -dijo Himiko nerviosa, Isaac soltó una leve risa - te mataría -Isaac se sorprendió un momento y solo tembló con un escalofrío en el cuerpo- bueno pero ¿está de acuerdo eso de esconder la relación por un tiempo hasta que le puedas decir a mis padres?

Esta bien, no me agrada pero lo entiendo -dijo Isaac calmado y Himiko asintió-

Pero sabes...aún no tenemos que ocultarla -dijo Himiko sonriendo, abrazó a Isaac con más fuerza y lo atrajo hacia ella, Isaac asintió sonriendo y le talló la cabeza a Himiko, mientras tanto en el valle todos estaban levantándose cuando se escucho una explosión en medio Del Valle, Lu y los demás despertaron con el sonido de una campanada-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Kondo asustado saliendo de los dormitorios, todos salieron al patio principal-

¡El valle está bajo ataque! -grito Tigresa molesta-

Todos vayan al valle no ataquen con fuerza, dispérsense y recuerden que la prioridad es que los aldeanos salgan ilesos Del Valle -dijo Po serio- ¡Cuatro furioso Guerrera Dragón vayan!

Entendido maestro -dijeron los cinco, Lu solo grito un poco y pasó a su Forma de Guardiana expulsando algo de Chi dorado del cuerpo-

Seng -Tigresa habló y apareció Seng nervioso- cuida de Yu que no le pase nada malo

Entendido señora -dijo Seng nervioso viendo a Tigresa molesta y a Yu sentado a su lado el cual parecía verlo como si le fuera a hacer algo-

Vámonos -los siete solo saltaron desde la punta del palacio para ir hacia el valle, en el valle las estatuas estaban golpeando las casas destruyendolas con sus golpes, una estatua sujeto un carro con fruta y lo lanzó contra un grupo de cerdos aplastando a uno y dejándolo debajo del carro, una estatua de cocodrilo de dos metros se acercó a una coneja que estaba llorando, la coneja estaba agachada con los ojos cerrados llorando del miedo pero la estatua se acercó a ella y extendió su brazo izquierdo abriendo la mano para sujetarla pero se escucho un rugido, la estufa se giró y fue golpeando en su hombro izquierdo, el brazo y parte del hombro de la estatua se destruyeron por El Fuerte impacto, Lu terminó detrás de la estatua agachada y no la coneja en sus brazos, Lu gruñó y saltó de nuevo para avanzar hacia la estatua y le dio un golpe en él centro del pecho, la estatua se destruyó con golpe y cayó hecha pedazos, Lu solo colocó a la coneja en el suelo con cuidado-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Lu calmada y la coneja asintió asustada- esta bien vete rápido -la coneja se fue corriendo junto a un par de conejos que la ayudaron a salir-

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! -un cerdo grito asustado y vio como una estatua de un jabalí levantó los brazos para golpearlo, el cerdo cerró los ojos y se agachó esperando el golpe, Sai grito y apareció frente al cerdo y levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos, el suelo se agrietó un poco por impacto pero Sai pudo soportarlo, Kondo grito y extendió los brazos liberando un torrente de agua que sujeto la estatua del cuerpo-

¡Sai mantenlo ahí un momento! -Kondo grito mientras ambos forcejeaban con la estatua, Kondo la jaló un poco y la estatua fue empujada alejándose un poco de Sai-

Ahora -Sai saltó y giró dándole una patada en el pecho a la estatua, Kondo la jalo y la estatua cayó al suelo acostada, Sai corrió y luego saltó impulsándose lo mas alto que podía, giró y cayó en picada lanzando un golpe, el golpe le dio a la estatua causando que se hiciera pedazos por el impacto, Sai solo salió y el cerdo salió corriendo- bien una menos

Pero parece que quedan como cien -dijo Eagle desde el aire, se dio la vuelta y avanzó en picada,concentró una descarga en el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el pecho pero la estatua le di un golpe en el cuerpo tirándola al suelo- ah...eso...me dolió...-la estatua se acercó levantando los brazos pero Tom lanzó dos golpes golpeando la estatua causando una ligera explosión, la estatua retrocedió un par de pasos pero Tom siguió lanzando golpes liberando bolas de fuego, Tigresa avanzó corriendo por detrás y saltó preparando fuego en sus palmas y las retrajo juntas hacia sus costillas del lado derecho-

¡Golpe de las palmas de fuego! -grito Tigresa molesta y se acercó a la estatua para darle el golpe en la espalda, en un momento la estatua se deshizo en pedazos mientras Tigresa giró y cayó agachada a cuatro patas junto a los dos jóvenes- Tom bien hecho Eagle parece que tu elemento no sirve de mucho contra ellas

No...ah me dolió mucho el golpe -dijo Eagle molesta sujetando su cabeza-

Tomate un momento ayuda a los demás a escalar Del Valle -dijo Tigresa seria-

Pero maestra yo...-dijo Eagle un poco inquieta-

Esta bien Eagle nosotros los detendremos aquí tú ve y ayuda a las personas -dijo Tom calmado, Eagle lo pensó un poco y asintió, Eagle se alejó aleteando un poco y vio que en la salida Del Valle había cuatro estatuas de roca con diferentes formas acorralando a los aldeanos-

¡En la entrada principal hay cuatro más tienen a los aldeanos acorralados! -grito Eagle desde el aire y los demás se preocuparon un poco-

¡Yo voy! -Lu grito avanzando corriendo desde los tejados y fue hacia la entrada principal, saltó y giró en el aire cayendo con la pierna derecha extendida, solo cayó y lanzó una lavada de talón de forma vertical golpeando y destruyendo la estatua en pedazos, una estatua lanzó un golpe y Lu lo sujeto en sus manos, forcejeo un poco pero le dio un golpe al brazo hasta que lo destruyó avanzó y saltó dándole una patada en la cabeza a la estatua, la cabeza de la estatua se destruyó por el golpe y Lu cayó de pie en él suelo, los aldeanos gritaron y vieron como dos estatuas más estaban por golpearlos, Lu trató de llegar con ellos pero una estatua la sujeto por la espalda pasando sus brazos por el pecho y estómago de Lu-

¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -grito Lu molesta, las estatuas levantaron los brazos y los bajaron para dar un golpe- ¡No! -las estatuas golpearon un escudo dorado de energía lo volvieron a golpear pero no lo destruían, Po grito desde un lado y lanzó su báculo contra el cuerpo de una estatua y la destruyó por el golpe, una estatua lanzó un golpe hacia él pero Po solo llegó con la estatua y le dio un golpe en él cuerpo con su mano liberando una onda de energía dorada, la estatua se detuvo y cayó hecha pedazos en solo un momento- ¡papá! -Po se giró y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una honda de energía dorada, la energía golpeó la cabeza de la estatua y esta cayó haciéndose pedazos- Gracias pero lo tenía bajo control

Y desde mi punto de vista parecía que ibas a llora hija -dijo Po sonriendo- !todos vayan al bosque! -los aldeanos se fueron corriendo- Eagle vigílalos desde el aire

Entendido maestro Po -dijo Eagle calmada y siguió volando- todos síganme los llevare a un refugio -los aldeanos estaban siguiendo a Eagle hacia el bosque-

Volvamos al valle y sella la entrada ningún alma sale o entra a partir de aquí -dijo Po calmado- Entendido papá -dijo Lu calmada, los dos entraron y Lu levantó una roca sellando la entrada principal, pero afuera estaba Blade sonriendo viendo las rocas-

Que idiotas esta es una pelea que no podrán ganar -dijo Blade sonriendo, movió girando su guadaña un poco, las rocas de las estatuas se estaban moviendo un poco hasta comenzaron a levantarse y a juntarse volviendo a armar las estatuas de guerreros- las estatuas invencibles, nada las detendrá, ahora vayan y tráiganme a los abuelos de la Guerrera Dragón con vida -las cuatro estatuas comenzaron a moverse para ir con los aldeanos que estaban en el bosque, Blade sonrió un poco y le dio un corte a la entrada dejando que cayera en pedazos- Que mi diversión comience -dentro Del Valle los guerreros estaban teniendo facilidad para destruir las rocas, Tigresa rugio y saltó girando dándole una patada a la estatua en su cabeza hasta destruirla, Sai rugió y le dio un golpe con ambos puños a la estatua frente a él, la estatua cayó hecha pedazos, mientras Kondo giró y lanzo una onda de agua de forma diagonal cortando por la mitad la roca hasta déjala caer hecha pedazos, Lu grito y extendió los brazos liberando una ráfaga de energía dorada que golpeó dos rocas y las destruyó Po solo extendió su mano derecha liberando una onda de energía dorada contra una roca y la hizo pedazos, sujeto su báculo con ambas manos y se giró dándole un golpe a una estatua en el pecho y la destruyó, giró su báculo y luego lo extendió dándole un golpe a otra estatua y la destruyó de un solo golpe, los demas estaban un poco cansados viendo las estatuas restantes acercandose-

Hemos destruido un total de veinticinco estatuas -dijo Sai cansado- y no importa que tanto ataquemos siguen apareciendo

¿De donde saldrán tantas? -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Eso no importa lo que importa es que tenemos que evitar que salgan de aquí -dijo Tigresa sería y un poco molesta-

Esperen...miren las rocas -dijo Kondo nervioso viendo cómo las rocas comenzaron a moverse un poco y se fueron juntando, las rocas se unían y se levantaban-

No es cierto -dijo Lu sorprendida- por eso es qué hay muchas -las rocas volvieron a armarse en las estatuas de animales-

Se pueden auto reconstruir -dijo Po serio-

Y no solo eso se harán más fuertes -dijo Blade sonriendo sentado desde un tejado- gustó en verlos molestos insectos

Blade -dijo Lu molesta- ¿que estas haciendo fuera de tu madriguera sucia rata?

Vaya que lenguaje, pero bueno yo estoy aquí por venganza -dijo Blade sonriendo- y te usaré para mis propios propósitos

Jamás me dejare usar por un ser miserable como tú -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No te estoy preguntando si quieres, es una orden y tú serás usada en mis planes Lu Ann Ping y siéntete honrada -dijo Blade riendo un poco- ¡Tráiganla! -las estatuas comenzaron a moverse rápido como podían, Po se colocó frente a Lu y extendió su brazo derecho liberando una onda de energía dorada destruyendo la estatua frente a él, la segunda estatua avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero pero Po levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Tigresa grito y saltó dándole una patada en el pecho a la estatua y la destruyó con fuerza pero una tercera estatua la sujeto de la cola y la jalo con un poco de fuerza para atraerla y darle un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándola hacia una casa-

¡Tigresa! -Po grito molesto y saltó apareciendo detrás de Tigresa y la atrapó en sus brazos- ¿Tigresa estas bien?

Si eso creo pero el golpe me dolió -dijo Tigresa adolorida, una estatua se acercó y levantó los brazos lanzando un golpe vertical con sus brazos, Po sopló levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, saltó y lanzó a Tigresa con su brazos libre, Tigresa sonrió y extendió los brazos en su golpe de las palmas de fuego destruyendo la roca con sus manos, Tigresa cayó del otro lado sonriendo, Tigresa se agachó esquivando un golpe horizontal de parte de Po, el golpe le había dado a una estatua detrás de Tigresa, Po y Tigresa giraron quedando de espaldas juntas con el otro y los dos levantaron los brazos sujetando los brazos de dos estatuas, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Lu grito y saltó haciendo un solía en el aire pateando a ambas estatuas en la cabeza hasta hacerlas pedazos, ambos adultos sonrieron viendo a su hija frente a ellos-

Waou...-dijeron Tom, Kondo y Sai sorprendidos-

Esa es mi niña -dijo Po sonriendo-

No, esa es mi hija -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Vaya nada mal, perfecta coordinación pero que no se los olvide que mi ejército es idetenible -dijo Blade calmado, el ejército se volvió a levantar y avanzó hacia ellos-

Vamos no nos demos por vencidos, debemos pelear hasta el último aliento -dijo Lu sería y los demás asintieron sonriendo pero Blade estaba riendo un poco, en otro lado los aldeanos estaban escapando hasta que Eagle fue sujetada de sus alas por una estatua, la estatua la levantó en sus brazos y luego la dejó caer al suelo en un fuerte impacto, Eagle grito de dolor y la estatua le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Eagle no se podía mover, estaba muy herida y las estatuas buscaron entre la multitud solo para sujetar al señor Ping y a Li, en las costas Isaac estaba dejando el bote en una bodega-

Bien Gracias amigo -dijo Isaac calmado, le dio dinero a un lobo y suspiro- bien el barco esta guardado después vendré y me lo llevare

Esta bien oye me gustaría comer algo primero -dijo Himiko calmada- pidamos algo para llevar -Isaac asintió y los dos siguieron caminando por un pueblo pequeño para ver cómo había tiendas y demás, después de comer algo los dos siguieron con su viaje- sabes estaba pensando que mientras ocultamos nuestra relación deberíamos pasar momentos íntimos y juntos a escondidas

¿Como ir a un lugar secreto y pasar el rato juntos? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Así es -dijo Himiko sonriendo- bueno es solo una idea, tal vez una cita en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial para una noche tranquila

Me parece bien -dijo Isaac calmado, se detuvo un momento y comenzó a olfatear en el aire, siguió olfateando algo y vio al frente- ¿lo hueles?

Si...es humo -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¡Viene Del Valle!

No perdamos tiempo usa la otra dimensión -dijo Isaac serio, Himiko apretó los puños un poco y luego pasó a su Modo Guardián, levantó el brazo y encerró a ambos en una energía azul oscura-

¡Otra dimensión! -grito Himiko sería expulsando energía y los dos desaparecieron en un resplandor azul, de regreso en el valle, Sai lanzó un golpe con sus puños cubiertos de energía morada destruyendo a una estatua, Kondo sujeto a una estatua del pecho con ambos brazos y saltó solo para rodar en el aire y cayó de cabeza golpeando el suelo, la roca se destruyó pero Mondo se había lastimado la cabeza, Tom saltó dando una patada a un puño de roca, Po y Tigresa lanzaron un golpe dándole a una estatua y luego se alejaron un poco cansados, Lu solo lanzo una patada y le dio a otra estatua en el pecho-

Maldicion esto no tiene fin -dijo Lu molesta-

Estas estatuas se vuelven a levantar no importa cuantos pedazos las hagamos -dijo Sai con una respiración agitada-

Debemos seguir con el paso, debe tener un punto débil -dijo Tom cansado-

Tom tiene razón, Po ¿has visto algo fuera de lo normal? -dijo Tigresa sería-

Me temo que no, ocultan bien donde debe estar su punto débil -dijo Po serio y un poco molesto-

Bueno llegó la hora de acabar con esto -dijo Blade sonriendo, volteó y sonrió un poco- y parece que tengo algo para ayudarme a ganar -saltó y se hizo a un lado para mostrar al señor Ping y a Li sujetados por las estatuas-

Maldito -dijo Po molesto, Lu y los demás se preocuparon un poco al verlos-

Po, hijo no te preocupes por nosotros -dijo Ping nervioso- solo pelea

Si ya sabes hijo, sin presiones pero si no haces lo que quiere nos romperá los brazos -dijo Li nervioso, Po gruñó un poco y asintió-

La vida de ustedes vale mucho para mí y los demás -dijo Po calmado y clavo su báculo en el suelo- ¿que quieres Blade?

No quiero nada de ti anciano -dijo Blade sonriendo- lo quiero de ella -señaló a Lu Ann la cual estaba un poco preocupada- quiero el Chi de los héroes que tiene en su interior

¡¿Que?! -gritaron todos preocupados-

Jamás te daré mi Chi, claro que si te lo doy moriré -dijo Lu preocupada-

Pero dime ¿que vale más tu vida o la de tus abuelos? -dijo Blade sonriendo, las estatuas jalaron un poco los brazos de ambos adultos haciendo que gritaran un poco-

¡Déjalos! -grito Lu asustada, Tigresa estaba gruñendo igual que los demás- te daré lo que me pides

¡Lu Ann no! ¡Te lo prohibo! -grito Po molesto- hayaremos la forma de solucionar esto

Lo siento papá pero tengo que -Lu se acercó con cuidado a Blade, Po se enojo, estaba por ir con Blade pero una estatua colocó dos espadas en los cuellos de Li y el señor Ping haciendo que Po se quedara quieto- ninguna vida se puede recuperar y no pienso sacrificar a mis abuelos -Lu deshizo su trago ración y quedó frente a Blade- ya me tienes aquí has lo que quieras pero déjalos ir

Como gustes -dijo Blade sonriendo, tomó la guadaña en sus manos y la levantó- ellos dirán directo al infierno -Lu se asustó y vio como la estatua estaba girando sus manos para atacar a Li y al señor Ping-

¡No! -Lu grito asustada y vio como las espadas estaban por acercarse y atacar a su familia cuando un resplandor blanco pasó cortando la estatua en dos, la estatua solo cayó al suelo pero se escucho un gruñido de pantera y se vio como la estatuas que los sujetaban cayeron hechos pedazos por un relámpago negro y azul, todos se sorprendieron y más cuando vieron a Himiko pateando a Blade en la cara lanzándolo contra una casa causando que se estrellara con fuerza, Himiko solo cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras Ping y Li se acercaban a Po-

¿Están todos bien? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡Himiko! -gritaron Kondo, Sai y Tom sonriendo-

¡Hija! -gritaron Po y Tigresa sonriendo-

Hola amigos, hola mamá, hola papá -dijo Himiko sonriendo pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Lu- jaja claro no me olvido de ti hermana

Hermana me da mucho gusto verte -dijo Lu sonriendo, Himiko le dio un abrazo y le rasco la cabeza hasta se separaron-

Yo también me alegro por volver -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Tigresa le dio un abrazo a Himiko y Himiko sonrió regresándole el abrazo-

Hija me alegro que hayas vuelto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

A mi también me da gusto volver mamá -dijo Himiko sonriendo- por lo visto tienen problemas

Si y unos muy grandes -dijo Po sonriendo- después me cuentas de cómo fue el entrenamiento

Ah fue duro demasiado duro, pero fueron muy amables conmigo y también el señor Shiba me enseñó cómo hacer una entrada dramática de héroe -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Blade salió de las rocas molesto y sujeto la guadaña con sus manos-

Ah tu de nuevo, pensé que te habías ido a Japón -dijo Blade molesto- bueno no importa me ahorraste la molestia de irte a buscar

Solo te lo dire una vez vete de mi valle antes de que te eliminen -dijo Himiko molesta-

Y ¿quien lo hará? -dijo Blade molesto y sonriendo- ¡estatuas guerreras vayan y mátenlos! -las estatuas comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos, Himiko estaba calmada viendo las estatuas, los demás se pusieron en guardia viendo al ejército moverse hacia ellos hasta que comenzaron a cubrirse de nieve, las estatuas se congelaron y un resplandor amarillo avanzó hacia ellas golpeándolas y destruyendolas con una energía amarilla-

Un solo golpe y las destruyó como si nada -dijo Sai sorprendido-

¿Quien hizo eso? -dijo Tom sorprendido- miren entre el fuego hay algo -se podía ver una espada katana en el centro-

Es Shibari Mangetsu -dijo Po sorprendido- pero esa espada solo le puede pertenecer a -se escucharon sonidos de golpeteos de dos objetos posiblemente de metal, Blade se enojo un poco y vio a su izquierda directo a un techo, Lu se sorprendió y giró en la misma dirección y comenzó a sonreír-

Así que volvió que bueno -dijo Sai sonriendo, Tom estaba riendo un poco y Kondo estaba más que molesto, Tigresa sonrió-

Lo admito si sabe hacer entradas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac estaba de pie y apoyado de espalda a una pared golpeando en su hombro derecho la hoja de la espada de los héroes-

¡Isaac! -Blade grito molesto e Isaac se paró de forma correcta para ver a Blade- tu de nuevo, ya te daba por muerto

No importa cuantas veces me derribes ya que siempre me levantaré y mi poder aumentará cada vez que resurja -dijo Isaac serio, solo saltó desde el techo y cayo frente a los demás tomando su espada en su mano derecha- Himiko Blade es mío

Te lo encargo -dijo Himiko calmada, Isaac dio un paso y avanzó hacia Blade, Isaac siguió pasando entre las rocas y lanzó un corte en vertical con su espada derecha, Blade levantó su guadaña y se protegió con el mango, Blade empujó a Isaac y lanzó un corte horizontal, Isaac giró y lanzó un corte vertical ascendiendo golpeando la guadaña de Blade, Blade había sido empujado por el ataque, Blade se quejó pero Isaac sujeto la espada de los héroes con fuerza y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una descarga de energía amarilla, Blade se protegió levantando el arma frente a él, Isaac se giró y lanzó un corte cruzado pero Blade lanzó un corte en diagonal deteniendo el ataque, en otro lado Himiko estaba suspirando y levantó la mano sujetando el puño de una estatua de roca-

Himiko no importa cuantas veces lo ataques siempre se reconstruirá -dijo Lu nerviosa esquivando el ataque de otra estatua, Himiko vio la estatua y le dio un golpe directo en la cintura, perforó el cuerpo de la estatua y luego sacó algo parecido a una pequeña esfera metálica-

Creo que encontré su punto débil -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Su punto débil? -dijo Sai confundido y saltó esquivando el ataque de otra esfera-

Si parece que este es su núcleo -dijo Himiko calmada, apretó la esfera y la destruyo en sus manos, en un instante la estatua cayó haciéndose pedazos- antes de atacar a las estatuas me puse a observarlas de cerca y me di cuenta de que cada vez que comenzaban a reconstruirse empezaban por el vientre, tuve mi idea y la comprobé

Bien pensando hija -dijo Po sonriendo, avanzó y le dio un golpe directo a una estatua perforándola en el vientre y luego sacó la mano viendo el núcleo en sus manos- ah ya debo estar oxidando, cualquier simio se hubiera dado cuenta con ver el mismo truco tantas veces -apretó el núcleo y la estatua cayó haciéndose pedazos- todos busquen el núcleo -todos asintieron y avanzaron hacia las estatuas, Sai saltó y cayó en picada golpeando el vientre de una estatua con su puño y sacó el núcleo para apretarlo hasta destruirlo, Lu solo avanzo y golpeó a una estatua en el vientre sacando una ráfaga de fuego del otro lado destruyendo el núcleo por dentro hasta hacerlo pedazos, Lu solo sonrió viendo la estatua hacerse pedazos, Kondo sujeto una estatua con sus látigos de agua y la dividió en dos solo para que Tom avanzara y golpeara la cintura y sacara el núcleo del interior, Himiko avanzó corriendo entre algunas estatuas, solo giró y golpea o una cintura para expulsar un rayo, saltó a la derecha para esquivar el golpe de una y avanzó golpeando a la estatua en la cintura-

Estilo pantera asesina -Himiko sacó sus garras concentrando descargas negras en sus manos- ¡Cuchilla relámpago! -giró cortando a tres estatuas por cintura y con ellas el núcleo que cada una tenía, Himiko deshizo la descarga y se relajó-

¿Estilo pantera asesina? -dijo Tigresa confundida viendo a Himiko-

Ah...perdón mamá pero...es un estilo que la maestra Hinata me enseño en Japón, solo la uso si estoy en problemas -dijo Himiko sonrojada y apenada-

No me agrada la idea de que hayas estado con Hinata mucho tiempo -dijo Tigresa preocupada- solo espero que no te hayas convertido en una rebelde sin causa

¿Rebelde sin causa? -dijo Himiko sorprendida con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, se vio un resplandor amarillo en el campo y eso llamó la atención de todos notando cómo Isaac estaba expulsando energía viendo a Blade-

No puede ser -dijo Blade sorprendido- mátenlo -cuatro estatuas avanzaron hacia él pero Isaac solo guardó sus espadas y sacó sus garras-

Estilo lobo asesino -dijo Isaac serio viéndose rodeado de fuego amarillo- Control de flamas infernales -las llamas se volvieron negras y extendió los brazos dejando que las flamas perforaran las cinturas de las estatuas sacando y quemando los núcleos, Blade se asustó un poco y retrocedió-

Vaya ya puede darle forma y control a sus llamas -dijo Po sonriendo- no cabe duda que él entrenamiento que recibió fue bueno -Himiko sonrió un poco pero Po noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

¡¿Que?! -Himiko gritó sonrojada y luego recordó lo que le dijo a Isaac, solo vio a sus padres y a su hermana los cuales parecían estar esperando alguna respuesta- no...no pasó nada entre nosotros... solo somos buenos amigos, solo eso, si eso somos, amigos, amigos, amigos, amigos, es mi amigo y no será nada más que mi amigo -los demás estaban viéndola confundidos y un poco extrañados-

Una más y te creeré -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, Blade grito molesto y lanzó un corte con su guadaña pero Isaac levantó su espada de los héroes deteniendo el golpe sin problemas, empujó un poco a Blade y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo ahogándose y soltó la guadaña al caer-

No...ah no, no volveré a prision -dijo Blade molesto- pero ni creas que esto ha terminado, Estatuas mátenlo -nadie contestó a su llamado, no había ni un solo movimientos y vio a los lados notando que todas las estatuas habían sido destruidas- no mi ejercito

Chupaos esa cabron balbuceante -dijo Isaac sonriendo mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos, Blade se levantó pero Isaac le dio un golpe en la cara seguido de un golpe en el estómago, Blade se quejo pero saltó lanzando una patada pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Blade lanzó dos golpes seguidos pero Isaac levantó los brazos deteniendo los golpes, Blade lanzó un golpe pero Isaac lo esquivó, Blade giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego morada, Isaac la sujeto en una mano y la congeló para después destruirla-

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! -Blade avanzó y lanzó varios golpes pero Isaac levantaba los brazos o se agachaba esquivando los ataques, Isaac dio un ligero grito y le dio un golpe en el estómago y Blade escupió un poco de sangre, Isaac avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando en el cuerpo y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo contra una casa dejando que la destruyera, Isaac estaba caminando sin problemas viendo a Blade levantarse-

Patético, lamentable, que te den por detrás, insignificante -dijo Isaac calmado, Blade parecía cansado y un poco adolorido- ¿eso es todo?

Cállate aún no has visto nada -Blade apretó los puños y comenzó a expulsar energía morada en todo el cuerpo- no te lo perdonaré ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar! -Blade avanzó rápido y apareció detrás de Isaac creando una espada de energía, Isaac giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, Blade cayó de rodillas y avanzó lanzando un corte vertical pero Isaac le sujeto el brazo sin problemas-

No tiene caso seguir peleando contigo -dijo Isaac calmado, Isaac solo levanto un poco y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo dejando que su nariz se rompiera por el golpe- esto se terminó

Esta bien si se terminó pero que importa, ni creas que te suplicare por mi vida -dijo Blade molesto-

Bien porque no pienso perdonarte tan fácilmente -dijo Isaac serio, extendió el brazo derecho creando una esfera de fuego negro- ve al otro mundo para que le supliques a los demás el perdón

Espera Isaac ya ganaste no es necesario que lo mates -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- Po detenlo

Isaac lo qué haces no es justicia es solo venganza -dijo Po serio-

Aunque diga eso reconozco que la máldad me cegó -dijo Isaac sonriendo y deshizo la esfera de fuego un momento- pero aún si es un crimen eliminar a los enemigos entonces librémonos de todos los malvados y después aceptaremos el castigo de Dios, por ahora debemos luchar -Blade solo se enojo pero Isaac saltó esquivando una gran bola de fuego, el ataque le dio a Blade y causó que se quemara, se escuchaban algunos gritos de parte de Blade hasta que esos gritos desaparecieron, todos estaban viendo asustados en como Scarge había sido el que había quemado a Blade-

Que estupido le dije que fuera más útil, a pesar de que le di ese gran ejercito no pudo hacer nada contra ustedes -dijo Scarge molesto- insecto estupido merecía morir

Finalmente te apareces Scarge -dijo Isaac molesto- estoy listo para mi pelea contra ti

Yo no pienso pelear aún contra ti después tendremos nuestra revancha pero ya no tengo nada que buscar de ti -dijo Scarge serio, Isaac lanzo un golpe liberando un resplandor amarillo pero este solo impacto en el tejado causando una explosión y Scarge desapareció-

Desgraciado me las pagarás -dijo Isaac molesto, solo suspiro y vio a los demás- ¿están todos bien?

¡Isaac! -gritó Lu emocionada y saltó para darle un abrazo pero Isaac desapareció y apareció a un lado de Tigresa- ¿como?

¿Como hiciste eso? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

¿Eso fue...? -dijo Po sorprendido- la paz interior

No, no tendré paz hasta que Scarge esté muerto -dijo Isaac calmado- tan solo pude descubrir algunas habilidades de parte de mi padre y mías

Como salir escapando de Lu -dijo Sai sonriendo, Isaac sonrió y chocó puños con Sai- me alegra verte de regreso

Me da gusto volver -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac se hinclido frente a Tigresa- maestra me da gusto volver a verla

También es un gusto verte de regreso Isaac -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Lu se acercó sonriendo y extendió los brazos hacia Isaac- parece que alguien quiere darte un abrazo

No creo que...-Isaac no termino de hablar porque Lu lo abrazo con fuerza, Isaac le regreso el abrazo pero solo vio a Himiko la cual asintió sonriendo-

Ma gusto verte de regreso -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Claro es tierno -dijo Isaac calmado- es mejor que regresen todos a descansar -el rato paso y todos fueron regresando incluso llevaron a Eagle a la clínica para que se pudiera recuperar de sus heridas, Isaac y Himiko estaban des empacando cuando Isaac sujeto a Himiko de los hombros y la hizo entrar al cuarto y cerró la puerta-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Ok sé que quieres que ocultemos nuestra relación relación frente a los demás pero ¿que debo hacer si tu hermana? Bueno...bueno si ella...¿quiere montarme? -dijo Isaac un poco nervioso-

¿Que? ¿Montarte? -dijo Himiko confundida, lo pensó un poco y entendió ganado un tenue sonrojo en sus cara- bueno es...que no lo pensé muy bien, bien déjame pensarlo un poco y luego te digo primero has todo lo posible para bueno...que no te monte

Tratare pero espero una comida rica en pago -dijo Isaac calmado, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo para ver qué estaba limpio, estaba desempacando hasta que la puerta se abrió- ¿quien es? -se dio la vuelta pero fue tacleado por Lu tirándolo a la cama- ¿Lu Ann qué haces?

Nada solo quería recibirte con los brazos abiertos y también...pasar contigo toda una tarde ya que no te había visto en mucho tiempo -dijo Lu sonriendo y se acercó a Isaac para darle un beso pero Isaac desvió la mirada y la cabeza hacia la derecha evitando el beso- ¿que sucede?

Es que...ah...ah...es que yo tengo...ah mal aliento -dijo Isaac nervioso- también han pasado muchas cosas y me gustaría descansar, Lu Ann por favor...-le sujeto los brazos y se levanto- solo podrías quitarte de encima y también...tengo un poco de hambre

Te puedo hacer de comer si gustas y luego puedes acompañarme al valle -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Claro -dijo Isaac un poco más calmado, los dos se levantaron y bajaron al valle mientras Lu le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo en un abrazo, Himiko los estaba viendo sintiéndose un poco mal y celosa-

Creo que no pensé bien las cosas -dijo Himiko deprimida, Po solo estaba en el árbol del durazno meditando viendo a Isaac y recordó la voz en su visión-

Por un momento pensé que había escuchado la voz de Isaac pero...¿debería asegurarme? -dijo Po inseguro y cerró los ojos por un momento-

(Dragón Ball súper ending 10)

 _ **Vision de Po-**_ El valle de nuevo estaba envuelto en flamas mientras Isaac estaba en medio riendo un poco con los ojos cubiertos de un resplandor rojo, en un momento hubo un resplandor y se vio a Isaac y Himiko acostados y abrazados debajo del árbol-

Sabes no me gusta mucho ocultar nuestra relación -dijo Himiko un poco molesta mientras Isaac la veía con calma- pero no quiero lastimar a mi hermana -Lu tenía un plato de fideos frente a Isaac el cual solo los acepto calmada-

¿Y que sugieres que haga si me quiere montar? -dijo Isaac confundido, en una imagen se podía ver a Lu gimiendo sonrojada con Isaac abrazándola y pasando sus manos por su busto el cual parecía que no tenía nada que la cubriera-

No había pensado en eso...-Himiko tenía los ojos en blanco con la boca abierta, Izanamy estaba afuera de las escaleras pensando un poco-

¿Que son todas estas visionés? ¿Qué tiene que ver Berseck en todo esto? -Izanamy estaba serio viendo la luna, en otro momento se podía ver a Isaac hablando y sonriendo con Tigresa-

La quiero mucho maestra -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

También te quiero mucho Isaac es como si fueras mi hijo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Prometí cumplir la promesa que le hice a Aira y no me detendré hasta que la cumpla -dijo Isaac serio, desenvaino su espada de la luna de plata quedando en guardia- detendré a los doce chi de la destruccion -un ser parecido a un dragón de gran cuerpo musculoso, piel roja y cuernos dorados estaba frente Hanabi la cual usaba su nuevo traje de combate y parecía herida-

No te perdonaré que lo hayas matado -Hanabi estiró su cuerpo llorando mientras su pelo se volvía dorado y sus ojos azules- ¡No te perdonaré porque solo es una basura! - Long estaba corriendo por un bosque cuando cayó encima de una tigresa de bengala y terminó con la cara entre sus senos, la tigresa usaba un traje negro con partes de armadura blanca en su cuerpo-

¡Te has enamorado del enemigo! -grito Jeanne molesta viendo a Long el cual se estaba riendo sonrojado-

Esta vez tendremos más aventuras -Lu estaba sorprendida viendo un anillo de color café con forma de un dragón, se lo puso y apareció un tigre macho de pelo blanco con pelo de panda en el pecho, Isaac estaba sonrojado viendo una loba de pelo blanco con una cola de caballo en su pelo y sus mismos ojos y traje-

Tengo...sentimientos confusos -dijo Isaac sonrojado, en un segundo parecía que Lu usaba un traje rojo de bordes dorados y tenía los ojos rojos mientras miraba de frente a Isaac-

Pelea conmigo guapo -dijo Lu de traje rojo sonriendo-

No te mentiré siempre quise ver que tan fuerte eras -dijo Isaac sonriendo mientras Lu lo sujeto de la cara y lo estrelló contra una pared- pero no me dejare vencer

Lo admito me siento celoso -Ichirou estaba molesto Akeela hablando con Kajo haciéndola reír, Isaac y Himiko estaban con el-

¿Quien es Akeela en verdad? -Himiko estaba viendo confundida y sorprendida a Akeela el cual tenía la espada Shibari Mangetsu en sus manos-

Ese maldito se las quiere quedar a las dos -dijo Sparks molesto escondido detrás de un arbusto junto a Kondo y Sasha, Kondo estaba molesto pero Sasha estaba intrigada por Isaac- no puedo perdonar a ese sujeto -Isaac estaba abrazando a Himiko y le estaba dando un beso en los labios- es un degenerado -Isaac estaba abrazando a Lu por detrás pasando sus manos por sus senos y los sujeto- es todo un pervertido aprovechado -Isaac estaba abrazando a Lu y Himiko las cuales estaban sonriendo viendo sonrojadas a Isaac parecía que los tres no estaban usando ropa y estaban en el cuarto de Isaac- los voy a separar, haré que Himiko e Isaac se separen -Himiko parecía estar llorando viendo una rosa en sus manos-

Llegó el momento de la pelea final -en otro momento estaba Isaac frente a Scarge en un acantilado mientras el mar golpeaba con sus olas- no descansare hasta que mi venganza se cumpla -había una gran llamarada e Isaac estaba en medio brillando de color rojo con sus ojos brillando completamente en rojo, estaba agachado apretando los puños envueltos en hielo y vapor- No me detendré ante nada ni nadie, lo destruiré todo -Isaac estaba herido con su ropa rota de su hombro izquierdo dejando su brazo descubierto, estaba herido y cansado-

Esto es lo que soy -Isaac levantó la mirada mostrando su pupila roja pero el fondo se volvía negro- Seguiré este camino hasta el final -Isaac estaba sonriendo en medio de una esfera de energía amarilla- _**fin de la visión-**_

No puedo creerlo...-dijo Po sorprendido- ¡Voy a ser abuelito! -sonrio tocando sus mejillas con las manos- Himiko...e Isaac...Himiko e Isaac...oh madre mía Tigresa lo va a castrar -más tarde en el atardecer, Isaac había dejado dormida a Lu pero él estaba acostado en la copa de un árbol con Himiko abrazándolo-

¿Entonces aplicaste los puntos de presión en mi hermana para hacerla dormir? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si estará dormida pero se levantará y querrá hacerlo así que mejor me oculto por un tiempo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Jejeje si tienes razón -dijo Himiko sonriendo- escucha se que te pido mucho pero ten un poco de paciencia solo cuando llegue el momento le diremos de nosotros a todos

Esta bien y en cuanto a la situación de tu hermana...-dijo Isaac nervioso-

Te doy permiso pero solo si no estoy presente o si no me lo cuentas, de todas maneras ustedes dos estuvieron juntos antes de tu y yo

En eso tienes razón pero no me sentiría cómodo engañándote -dijo Isaac calmado-

Lo mismo siento pero para mantener las apariencias solo una vez al mes -dijo Himiko sonriendo- o mejor no lo hagan, si mejor no lo hagan

Esta bien vamos no debe tardar en despertarse -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko asintió sonriendo pero se escuchó el sonido de un flash y se vio a Lu detrás de Isaac y lo sujeto en un abrazo- ¡¿ME ATRAPÓ?! -Isaac grito asustado y Lu se lo llevó en un rápido movimiento dejando a Himiko con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta-

¡NO, NO, NOOOOOO! -se escuchaban los gritos de Isaac pero la risa de Lu en el palacio- ¡NOOO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! ¡¿PERO ESTO QUE ES?! ¡QUE C..ÑO! ¡ESO NO ME GUSTA, SACA EL DEDO DE AHÍ! ¡PERO QUE MI...DA! ¡PERO QUE LENGUA LU ANN! ¡NOOOOOO!


	61. Chapter 61

_**El poder del samurai de la oscuridad**_

Era una tarde tranquila en el palacio de Jade, el aire de la montaña estaba moviendo todo, en el caso de Himiko, ella estaba sentada meditando cuando sintió un aroma de el aire que la hizo sonreír.

¿Pudiste escaparte de mi hermana? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac estaba suspirando, el estaba caminando hasta que se acercó a Himiko y se sentó a su lado-

Lo lamento, era más rápida de lo que recordaba -dijo Isaac calmado- aunque me es difícil fingir que no pasa entre nosotros

Si también es difícil para mi fingir que no pasa nada -dijo Himiko calmada- deberíamos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste, tener una cita a solas y lejos

Me suena bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko lidió y pegó su cabeza con el mentón de Isaac soltando un leve ronroneo-

Tranquilo puede que no dure mucho esto de escondernos -dijo Himiko sonriendo- alguien viene -levantó las orejas calmada y se alejó de Isaac dejándolo un poco molesto, Himiko solo se dio la vuelta viendo que Tigresa estaba cargando a Yu en sus brazos- hola mamá

Hola hija ¿podrías llevar a tu hermano a su cuarto? Necesito descansar un poco y entrenar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Claro mama -dijo Himiko sonriendo, cargó a Yu y se lo llevó con ella-

Bien Isaac ya estamos solos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos acercándose a Isaac- ya es hora de que me demuestres tus habilidades, han pasado más de tres años quiero ver que ten fuerte te has vuelto

Yo también quiero demostrarle mi fuerza -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos se acercaron al centro del patio y se inclinaron con respeto al otro, ambos se quedaron en la misma postura del estilo del tigre-

Espero que tu padre supiera como entrenarte porque esta vez no tendré piedad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No esperaba menos de usted -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos avanzaron y saltaron gritando, Tigresa lanzó un golpe en forma diagonal pero Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, los dos cayeron al suelo y giraron lanzando una patada chocando sus piernas, los dos forcejearon un poco pero saltaron para alejarse, Tigresa lanzó un golpe disparando una bola de fuego, Isaac solo levantó la mano derecha creando un muro de hielo, la esfera lo golpeó causando una ligera explosión de vapor, Isaac apareció detrás de Tigresa y lanzó una patada pero Tigresa se agachó esquivando el ataque, se giró en el suelo dándole una patada a Isaac en sus piernas, Isaac estaba por caer pero giró en el aire y cayó sobre sus manos, Tigresa quedó sorprendida y más cuando Isaac la sujetó de su mano con la cola y comenzó a girar para lánzala contra una pared, Tigresa se quejó pero Isaac la soltó y la sujetó en sus brazos-

Maestra lo siento creo que pase -dijo Isaac preocupado-

No, esta bien hay -dijo Tigresa un poco adolorida, se levantó y se sujetó la cabeza- debo reconocer que te has hecho fuerte al pasar los años

Si lo lamento -dijo Isaac preocupado, ayudó a Tigresa a ponerse de pie- ¿no la lastime?

Claro que no, tranquilo puede que esté un poco vieja pero aún tengo mi fuerza -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- jamás espere que usaras tu cola como extremidad para pelear

Si, mi padre dijo que ere una extendió más de mi cuerpo para poder pelear -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ya veo, es buena idea, bien sigamos Isaac quiero comprobar El Progreso de mi alumnos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, quedando en guardia-

Bien aquí voy -dijo Isaac sonriendo y también se quedó en guardia, los dos gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, el palacio se llenó de sonidos de golpes, impactos y explosiones, Po estaba sonriendo viendo cómo una bola de fuego salió del palacio-

Hay genial ya empezaron estos dos -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Quienes ya empezaron papa? -dijo Himiko confundida llegando por detrás de Po- ¿que está pasando en el palacio?

Parece que Tigresa está entrenado con Isaac -dijo Po sonriendo pero se vio una gran llamarada seguido de un grito- y parece que se está emocionando

Si, así es mamá -dijo Himiko cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa un poco torcida- Bruno ella siempre se emociona al pelear

Claro pero tu novio no es diferente, creo que es el perfecto yerno pata tu madre -dijo Po sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos-

Claro a él le gusta pelear y también le tiene un respeto a mamá...-Himiko se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de lo que dijo Po- ¡No! ¡No! Él no...es mi no -Po estaba sonriendo mientras Himiko estaba nerviosa-

Himiko no tienes que mentirme -dijo Po sonriendo- lo se

¿Lo sabes? ¿Como lo sabes papá? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Himiko yo tengo la habilidad de ver algunas visiones del futuro -dijo Po calmado- cuando las tengo solo puedo ver pequeños fragmentos entre esos pude ver que tu e Isaac compartían momentos juntos y tú le decías que tenían que esconder su relación por proteger a Lu

Perdón por ocultártelo y a mamá pero no quiero lastimar a mi hermana -dijo Himiko un poco avergonzada- ademas es mi primer novio quería tenerlo para mi solamente

Descuida lo entiendo, la familia es primero -dijo Po calmado- pero con el tiempo lo averiguara y cuando lo descubra por un descuido se sentirá muy mal, es mejor que lo sepa de ti y con calma

Esta bien papa tratare de hablar con ella pero espero que todo salga bien -dijo Himiko un poco nerviosa, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los dos se asustaron un poco al ver que dl palacio salía una gran cantidad de vapor- ¡Mamá! ¡Isaac!

Rayos -Po gritó sorprendido, los dos fueron corriendo directo al palacio y vieron una nube de vapor en medio, estaba caminando con calma solo para ver a Isaac ayudando a Tigres a caminar- ¿que fue lo qué pasó aquí?

Accidentalmente ataque a Isaac con más fuerza y el se defendió con un escudo de hielo y viento, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta los ataques terminaron explotando cubriendo todo de vapor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si lo sentimos -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No importa, lo importante es que ninguno de ustedes terminó herido -dijo Po calmado- solo limpien este desastre y vayan a descansar

Claro -dijeron ambos, después de arreglar el campo Isaac estaba sentado debajo de un árbol viendo el río, el árbol estaba floreciendo soltando algunos botones de color rosa-

Aira...-Isaac cerró los ojos un momento y recordó a la loba por un instante- tengo que seguir con mi vida pero aún no puedo estar en paz no hasta que Scarge esté muerto, solo así siento que mi alma y la tuya podrán descansar finalmente finalmente podré librarme de esa carga tan pesada y tú podrás estar más que tranquila en el otro lado -se acercó al árbol y quito un botón para tenerlo en su mano- madre hermano, les prometo que vengaré sus muertes y haré que todos los involucrados paguen, madre hermano ya no soy débil y podré proteger lo que me importa -solo suspiro y se retiro caminando para ver todo en calma, en el palacio Lu estaba caminando de lado a lado-

Siento qué hay algo raro en Isaac -dijo Lu calmada-

¿Apenas te das cuenta? Él tiene algo raro desde que lo conocemos -dijo Kondo calmado-

No es eso, siento que últimamente ha estado ocultando algo y se ha sentido estresado y un poco deprimido -dijo Lu calmada- de seguro es porque recordó a su madre y a su hermano al volver

Creo que si debe ser eso, hace unos días lo vi ir al cementerio y dejar un ramo de rosas, se debe sentir muy mal -dijo Eagle calmada-

Ya se hay que hacer una fiesta para animarlo -dijo Lu sonriendo- porque no hay nada mejor que estar rodeado de la gente que te ama

No creo que le guste recuerda que Isaac no es de los que le gusten las fiestas -dijo Sai calmado- es más como los que le gusta el Kung fu, la maestra Tigresa y él estaban hablando de ir a ver una obra llamada la historia del Kung fu

Eso sería bueno ir todos juntos para ver la obra y pasar tiempo juntos tal vez hasta ir a un restaurante a comer -dijo Lu sonriendo- cualquier cosa menos tofu, porque el tofu no es comida -algunos rieron con eso, Himiko estaba sonriendo escuchando todo-

Bien muchachos es hora de la meditación -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- todos formen el círculo y a meditar -todos aceptaron y se sentaron en el suelo cruzando las piernas y cerrando los ojos, Lu solo abrió un ojo viendo como estaba rodeada, espero un par de minutos y se levantó- ¿a donde vas señorita?

A buscar a Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo nerviosa- digo también es la hora de meditación y él debe estar presente

Esta bien ve a traerlo pero no tardes mucho -dijo Tigresa sería, Lu asintió y se retiro corriendo mientras Himiko bajo la mirada un poco molesta y celosa-

 _No Himiko, tu elegiste ocultar la relación, confía en Isaac no hagas nada malo ni te enojes_ -pensó Himiko calmada y trato de volver a la meditación, Lu estaba caminando por las afueras del palacio viendo a Isaac debajo del árbol meditando por su cuenta-

Ahí está, Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo pero Scarge apareció detrás de ella y la sujetó con una cadena- ¡aaaa! -Scarge le sujetó la boca y y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza dejándola inconsciente-

Hmp que patética -dijo Scarge sonriendo, cargó a Lu en sus brazos mientras que Isaac gruñó y se levanto abriendo los ojos-

Isaac Shiba -Isaac solo levantó la mirada para ver a Scarge en la rama de un árbol, cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Lu desmayada en sus brazos-

¡Maldito! ¡¿Que le hiciste?! -Isaac gritó molesto-

Tranquilo, solo está desmayada -dijo Scarge sonriendo- pero solo la tomé para llamar tu atención, lo que en verdad quiero es una batalla contigo

¿Una pelea? Me parece bien -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿donde y a qué hora?

En la cantera hora, ve rápido o la madre y sabes que lo haré, no llegues tarde -dijo Scarge sonriendo pero se envolvió en fuego y desapareció-

Si quiere una pelea la tendrá -dijo Isaac sonriendo- Scarge es hora de mandarte al infierno del cual provengo -se comenzó a reír un poco, expulsó algo de energía y desapareció, en el palacio Po estaba caminando viendo el cielo cuando sintió el aire correr-

Hmmm parece que hoy habrá una gran pelea -dijo Po serio- Isaac ahora te enfrentarás a un gran reto, deberás dejar tu odio de lado para derrotar a Scarge, espero que esta prueba te brinde paz -camino con calma hacia los demás esperando la pelea, en solo un momento Isaac estaba caminando en medio de un campo lleno de rocas, lo único que lo rodeaba eran montañas formando un semi círculo, Isaac solo estaba calmado hasta que se detuvo y cerró los ojos sintiendo el aire correr-

¡Bien Scarge aquí estoy! ¡Vine solo tal como querías! ¡Vine para vengar el espíritu del palacio de la maestra Chita! -Isaac gritó con fuerza y el eco de su voz se escuchaba en todo el lugar- ¡El honor de mis compañeros caídos! ¡De mi madre y el de mi hermano! ¡Ahora déjate ver!

Finalmente nos vemos Isaac -dijo Scarge sonriendo e Isaac se dio la vuelta para verlo frente a frente- me decepcionas un poco, pensé que eras más listo mira que venir solo y armado con dos espadas, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi

Eso piensas pero los hechos son otros, vine aquí para buscarte y hacerte pedazos -dijo Isaac molesto apretando los puños- voy a hacerte pedazos con mis espadas, es hora de mi venganza y de hacer justicia por todo los que has asesinado maldito asesino

Pensé que ibas a decirme otra cosa -dijo Scarge riendo un poco- pero bueno, y si te preguntas donde está la niña -se hizo a un lado y señaló a su izquierda mostrando a Lu encadenada y atada a un poste-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó preocupada pero Isaac mantuvo la calma- ¡no te preocupes por mi pelea contra el!

Así lo haré -dijo Isaac serio- te prometo que sacaré de ahí Lu Ann -Lu asintió preocupada pero Isaac solo vio a Scarge- y me llevaré tu cabeza como trofeo

Pues inténtalo si es que puedes -dijo Scarge sonriendo, extendió su brazo creando una espada de hoja plateada con el interior cubierto de un relieve de flamas rojas, el mango azul y la guardia plateada, era una katana larga y algo delgada- con mi Katana infernal no tienes oportunidad y fue esta misma espada la que mató a tu querida familia

Te arrepentirás de esas palabras -dijo Isaac molesto, tomó la Shibari Mangetsu y la sacó de su funda, la tomó en sus dos manos y esta comenzó a brillar un poco- Gracias papá, ¡Sumérgete en la oscuridad mi poder! -la espada brillo de color rojo igual que los ojos de Isaac, del pelo de Isaac se volvió negro con un brillo escarlata, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y la espada se volvió negra con un brillo rojizo, en sus mejillas aparecieron marcas negras triangulares de forma horizontal con un brillo rojo, en su cola pasó lo mismo, todo su cuerpo tenía un brillo rojizo-

No puede ser -dijo Scarge sorprendido-

Asombroso -dijo Lu sorprendida y sonriendo- finalmente logró dominar su poder maligno

Me quitaste lo que más amaba Scarge -dijo Isaac serio, colocó su espada de forma horizontal pasando su mano izquierda en la hoja- pero eso solo hizo que mi odio se hiciera más fuerte igual que yo -giró la espada y extendió el brazo apuntando con su espada a Scarge- en Japón me conocen como El samurai de la oscuridad -en el palacio de Jade Himiko estaba meditando cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Isaac -dijo Himiko sorprendida y todos le prestaron atención-

¿Que sucede Himiko? ¿Ocurre algo malo? -dijo Sai confundido-

Es la energía de Isaac puedo sentirla -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Pues yo no siento nada -dijo Tom confundido y los demás negaron con la cabeza confundidos-

Es verdad, puedo sentir la energía de Isaac -dijo Po calmado- veo que ha elevado su nivel más que cuando vivía aquí pero contra ¿quien está peleando?

Creo que es Scarge -dijo Himiko preocupada, los demás se sorprendieron un poco y se levantaron- es no se me ocurre nadie más que quiera enfrentar a Isaac

Bueno es solo una idea pero no sugiere que Isaac pueda estar en peligro -dijo Po calmado- esperaremos a ver si hay algún cambio en las energías

Pero papá, no podemos dejarlo solo -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Hija tú padre tienes un punto ahí, no podemos acercarnos a menos que Isaac esté en verdadero peligro -dijo Tigresa preocupada- no pide las arriesgar a los demás -Himiko olor bajo la mirada viendo al suelo-

Lo sé mamá pero si es Scarge...yo tengo miedo...de que Isaac pueda -dijo Himiko asustada, nadie dijo nada solo mantuvieron la calma mientras Po estaba viendo al cielo, en el campo Isaac estaba frente a Scarge mientras Scarge sonrió un poco y tomó la espada en sus dos manos-

Bien te demostraré mi poder -dijo Scarge sonriendo, su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía morada qué pasó a ser fuego- GRRRRR -sus músculos incrementaron su tamaño un poco igual que sus colmillos- ¡RRROOOOAAAAAARRG! -gritó mezclado con un rugido liberando una onda de viento y energía, Isaac se sorprendió mientras era empujado por la onda de viento y Lu cerró los ojos desviando la mirada a otro lado-

¿Que es esto? ¿Una onda de sonido y viento? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

¿Puede crear algo semejante con un solo grito? -dijo Isaac sorprendido, Scarge solo dio un paso y avanzó rápido, en solo un segundo estaba a la derecha de Isaac, lanzó un corte diagonal con su espada, Isaac se giró y levantó su espada chocando la hoja con la espada de Scarge, el choque de ambas espadas cuando un sonido fuerte de impacto, ambos liberaron energía creando una onda de energía roja en el campo, Isaac fue empujado arrastrando sus pies en la tierra, Scarge avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte en diagonal de forma vertical descendiendo, Isaac coló su espada de forma horizontal chocando su espada con la espada de Scarge, Isaac empujó a Scarge con su fuerza y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada, Scarge solo sonrió un poco mientras Isaac empezó a lanzar varios tajos de forma rápida, Scarge solo levantó la espada dejando que los ataques de Isaac le dieran a la espada,Scarge saltó a la izquierda y giró lanzando un corte horizontal Isaac agachó su cuero y giró lanzando una patada pero Scarge saltó y cayó sobre sus manos para volver a impulsarse hacia atrás, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un corte en diagonal con sus espadas, las dos hojas chocaron causando una onda de sonido, los dos terminaron en lados opuestos pero giraron y lanzaron un corte en diagonal, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras sus espadas chocaban, Scarge saltó y cayó de pie, Isaac avanzó corriendo pero Scarge sujetó su espada y avanzó corriendo dejando que la punta de la espada barriera con el suelo, la espada se encendió en fuego y Scarge lanzó un corte vertical ascendiendo, Isaac se sorprendió y saltó alejándose un poco dejando que en su barbilla le dejara una leve quemadura y una cortada, Isaac dio dos saltos apoyándose en sus manos y cayó de pie tocando su barbilla-

¿Sorprendido? Es la técnica de la espada de fuego, era la técnica de mi abuelo, claro hasta que el abuelo de tu padre lo asesino hace más de setenta años -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

Es una espada maldita -dijo Isaac serio- pero veamos si puedes contra mi espada plateada

Destruiré esa espada -dijo Scarge sonriendo, avanzó dejando que la espada se envolviera en llamas de nuevo, Scarge lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Isaac se defendió levantando la espada de forma horizontal, Isaac lo empujó y giró lanzando una patada que le dio a Scarge en el pecho, Scarge arrastró los pies en el suelo pero Isaac lo siguió, Scarge extendió el brazo empuñado su espada, Isaac saltó a un lado y giró lanzando un corte horizontal, Scarge solo colocó su espada del lado izquierdo pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza dejando la espada de forma horizontal, Isaac golpeó la espada con fuerza y empujó a Scarge, Scarge fue empujado un poco pero giró y avanzó de un paso, lanzando un corte ascendente en diagonal pero Isaac saltó esquivando el ataque, giro en medio del aire y le dio un corte en la espalda a Scarge, Scarge se sorprendió y se giró lanzando un corte diagonal pero golpeó lo que parecía ser un bloque de hielo-

¿Que? -dijo Scarge sorprendido, cuando se dio cuenta el brazo izquierdo de Isaac tenía un escudo de hielo, Isaac giro lanzó un corte en forma diagonal, Scarge salto esquivando el ataque e Isaac volvió a girar pero esta vez se detuvo y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una corriente de hielo, Scarge se sorprendió y guardó su espada sólo para blandirla de nuevo liberando una onda de fuego que chocó con el ataque de Isaac causando una nube de vapor, Isaac lanzó un golpe con su brazo izquierdo liberando el bloque de hielo y Scarge rugió sujetando el bloque de hielo con su mano izquierda, lo apretó hasta que lo deshizo pero Isaac había salto y estaba cayendo en picada hacia Scarge lanzando un golpe directo con su pesada, Scarge sujeto el mango con una mano y la punta de la hoja con la otra, el impacto de la espada fue más grande y lo empujó enterrando supuesto en el suelo-

Ah nada mal niño -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Isaac solo aplicó fuerza dejando caer la espada y el cayo de pie pero salto lanzando tres patada al pecho de Scarge empujándolo con fuerza- ¿como puede reaccionar tan rápido? -Scarge concentró fuego en su mano izquierda y la extendió disparando tres esferas de fuego, Isaac solo salto a la izquierda esquivando la primera, solo movió el cuerpo a una lado dejando pasar el segundo ataque y creó un escudo de hielo frente a él deteniendo el tercero causando una nube de vapor frente a el- no es posible

¿Logró detener los tres ataques de una sola vez? -dijo Lu sorprendida, Scarge giro cubriéndose de fuego y levantó la mano izquierda cerrando el puño, el fuego se concentró creando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, siguió aumentando el tamaño y luego la lanzó en un golpe- ¡Rápido Isaac esquiva ese ataque! -Isaac no escucho solo coloco la espada frente a él sujetándola con sus dos manos, el ataque avanzó hacia Isaac pero Isaac no se asustó ni siquiera se movió-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó lanzando un corte vertical con su espada liberando una onda de energía roja y negra, su espada choco con el ataque de Scarge creando una colisión entre ambos, Isaac siguió gritando hasta que cortó por la mitad el ataque de Scarge-

¡¿Que?! -Scarge grito sorprendido y se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Lu estaba sorprendida al ver cuando el ataque se detuvo, toda la roca que estaba cerca había sido cortada por la energía de Isaac-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Lu sorprendida viendo el gran corte en el suelo, Isaac sonrió y se levantó-

¿Que te pasa Scarge? ¿Acaso ya te dio miedo? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Maldito -dijo Scarge molesto- ¿como es que tienes tanta fuerza? -se sujetó la mano izquierda deteniendo una hemorragia-

Durante tres años estuve entrenando mis habilidades sin parar -dijo Isaac sonriendo- no importa que tan duro fuera el entrenamiento -Isaac recordó cómo estaba caminando en medio de una montaña con una soga atada a sus brazos que estaban en la espalda, la soga iba atada a una roca e gran tamaño, mientras él caminaba jalando la roca- hubo momentos en los que pensé que iba a morir -Isaac recordó cuando estaba cruzando un tronco sujetándose del tronco con las manos y en las piernas tenía más rocas atadas, debajo había un rio en una caída de algunos metros- pero nunca me rendí, no importaba que tan duro fuera tenía que ser con mi ideal -Isaac estaba de rodillas en una capa de nieve mientras algo de sangre caí de su cuerpo hacia el suelo, Scarge e Isaac estaban de frente viéndose con odio-

Mi deber es matarte y eliminar a tu jefe -dijo Isaac serio mientras Scarge lo escuchaba- mi maestra me dijo una vez -Isaac recordó sus entrenamientos con Tigresa, los dos estaban en el gimnasio mientras Isaac golpeaba los muñecos de madera y Tigresa lo observaba- "Yo solo puedo prepararte para lo que viene", el significado de esas palabras ahora las entiendo

Quien podía enseñarme sobre mis habilidades y mi origen era mi propio padre -Isaac solo recordó el sonido de espadas chocar, solo se vio como en medio de un campo rocoso dos espadas chocaron y luego se alejaron, Isaac bajo su espada revelando una energía azul en el campo-

 _Atacar a voluntad requiere de concentración y una buena técnica, pero también dependerá de tu velocidad para reaccionar_ -Izanamy estaba hablando con Isaac mientas Isaac parecía cansado e Izanamy no estaba ni siquiera agitado- _Déjame enseñarte la mejor manera de atacar a todo lo que tú instinto te diga_ -Isaac estaba de pie viendo a Izanamy el cual se estaba quitando su gabardina blanca mostrando una camisa azul de manga larga- _conocer o no el nombre de la técnica no marca ninguna diferencia, pero la concentración de energía si_ -Isaac e Izanamy estaban avanzando hacia el frente envueltos por energía carmesí por todo el cuerpo, Izanamy le dio un golpe a una roca partiéndola en pedazos, Isaac lo imitó y destruyó la roca de un solo golpe y siguió avanzando golpeando diferentes rocas hasta romperlas- _siempre recuerda el nombre de está técnica y su secreto_

 _Hon-nō no Kontorōru_ -dijo Isaac calmado- el control de instintos me ayuda mucho a pelear en cualquier estado en que me encuentre y también me servirá para vencerte

Ya veo -dijo Scarge serio- bien pongamos a prueba tus nuevas habilidades -levantó los brazos quedando en guardia-

Bien entonces es hora de empezar mi venganza -dijo Isaac serio- y para esta ocasión te mostrare el verdadero poder de mi odio

Veamos que puedes hacer -dijo Scarge serio, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus armas en un fuerte impacto, los dos golpearon las hojas con fuerza liberando una corriente de energía roja, Scarge lanzó un corte horizontal haciendo fricción con ambas espadas, terminó liberando una onda de energía que cortó una roca a su izquierda, Isaac lanzó un corte vertical pero Scarge solo colocó la espada en diagonal aguantando el golpe, los dos siguieron hasta que Scarge giró su muñeca y le dio un golpe a la guardia de la espada de Isaac por debajo y se la quitó de las manos, Scarge soltó la espada y lanzó un golpe, cubrió su mano de fuego e Isaac se sorprendió al ser golpeado en la cara por el puño ardiendo, Isaac se quejó y giró quedando de pie, Scarge avanzó y le dio otro golpe en la cara con fuerza dejando algo de cenizas en el aire, encendió su puño izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Isaac, Scarge se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Isaac levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe con un escudo de hielo, los dos gruñeron pero Scarge lanzó un golpe directo e Isaac saltó esquivando el golpe, había salto y giró dándole una patada a Scarge en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Scarge cayó acostado en el suelo e Isaac avanzó hacia el, Scarge solo se levantó y se sujetó con sus manos del suelo, comenzó a girar y le dio una patada a Isaac en las costillas, se levantó quedando de rodillas y concentró fuego en su puño derecho-

¡Puño volcánico! -Scarge grito y golpeó el suelo con su puño, el suelo comenzó a brillar un poco y se crearon grietas donde donde se podía ver un un resplandor naranja, Isaac salto a la derecha esquivando un torrente de fuego del suelo, no se detuvo ahí, salto hacia atrás esquivando otro torrente, Scarge grito y volvió a golpear el suelo liberando cuatro torrentes de fuego que iban hacia Isaac, Isaac solo golpeó el suelo creando una pared de hielo, los ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo y luego una cortina de humo, Isaac avanzó corriendo igual que Scarge, Scarge cubrió su puño derecho con fuego e Isaac su puño derecho de energía oscura y roja, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe, sus puños chocaron causando una onda de sonido y energía en el campo, los dos estaban gruñendo con fuerza mientras el suelo parecía que se estaba agrietando por el contacto de energía, Scarge levantó el brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe vertical, Isaac levantó su mano y lo sujetó de su muñeca, Scarge abrió el puño y sujetó el puño de Isaac, los dos abrieron sus manos y se sujetaron entre lanzando sus dedos, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras expulsaban energía, el suelo se agrietó mientras se formaba una llamarada roja entre ellos, los dos estaban gritando hasta que movieron sus cabezas en un cabezazo mutuo, volvieron a gritar golpeando sus cabezas de nuevo, volvieron a hacerlo hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a sangrar y los dos se cubrieron de sangre dejando que cayera en sus caras-

Te demostraré el poder del odio a los que asesinaste -dijo Isaac molesto-

Te voy a matar -dijo Scarge molesto-

Es impresionante...hasta este lugar puedo sentir el odio de ambos -dijo Lu sorprendida, los dos se soltaron e Isaac lanzó una patada pero Scarge levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, Isaac gruñó y Scarge le dio un golpe en el mentón con fuerza liberando algo de fuego, Isaac se quejó y fue levantado del suelo, Scarge le dio un golpe en el estómago, le dio una patada en la espalda levantándolo más todavía, salto y le dio un golpe tirándolo al suelo- ¡no te atrevas a golpearlo de nuevo o juro que te acabare! -Scarge sonrió y sujetó a Isaac de sus piernas con sus brazos, lo levantó y comenzó a girar dos veces, lo lanzó cerca de donde están Lu pero Isaac vio que se iba a estrellar con una roca y se giró expulsando energía y terminó por caer de rodillas sujetándose de una pared de roca sólida, Isaac se impulsó de nuevo y avanzó hacia Scarge creando una aura negra y roja en el cuerpo, la roca donde se había impulsado había sido destruída y dejó un rastro de energía en el camino, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Isaac se quejó mientras Scarge era empujado con fuerza, Isaac se cubrió de energía de nuevo cayendo al suelo y avanzó de nuevo lanzando otro golpe, Scarge solo grito cubriendo su puño derecho con fuego, los dos lanzaron un golpe pero chocaron sus brazos, Isaac abrió su mano y sujetó el brazo de Scarge con fuerza, en su mano izquierda concentró fuego negro y rojo, comenzó a golpear a Scarge en las costillas con fuerza, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que Scarge lo empujó con su pecho y le sujetó el cuello con el brazo, con su garra libre sujetó la camisa de Isaac y comenzó a girar sujetando a Isaac con fuerza, lo lanzó contra unas rocas e Isaac terminó estrellándose con las rocas, Scarge extendió el brazo izquierdo y disparó una bola de fuego, Isaac se levantó y extendió los brazos liberando una llamarada de energía negra y roja, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, el humo pasó y Scarge vio que el lugar estaba vacío-

¿Donde esta? -dijo Scarge confundido viendo a los lados, Isaac apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la cara del lado derecho, Scarge se quejó e Isaac avanzó corriendo, le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se quejara, Scarge solo retrocedió un par de pasos e Isaac se quedó quieto viendo a Scarge- veo que si has mejorado pero aun te falta mucho para enfrentarme correctamente

Maldicion -dijo Isaac molesto y quedó en guardia- _Ya no me queda mucho tiempo...solo puedo permanecer así otros dos minutos más antes de que pierda el poder, estaré débil un momento pero podré hacerle frente si uso la segunda técnica aunque terminare más agitado...y quizás hasta más débil...pero no queda de otra...quiero ver a Scarge rogando por su vida, no le tendré piedad_ -pensó Isaac serio-

¡Ya no le piense tanto! -Scarge grito y avanzó corriendo, Isaac se sorprendió y se escuchó un impacto seguido de una corriente de aire, Lu desvió la mirada evitando el contacto con el aire caliente, en una de las montañas Himiko y los demás estaban llegando pero Himiko apuró su paso al escuchar la explosión, cuando vieron se sorprendieron de ver una pelea en medio del fuego-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Po solo levantó las cejas sorprendido-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Sai sorprendido, en medio del fuego Isaac y Scarge estaban peleando de forma rápida, cada golpe que daban parecía que liberaba una corriente de aire, Isaac estaba lanzando algunos golpes rápidos igual que Scarge, Scarge movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y lanzó un golpe que le dio a Isaac en la cara, Isaac se giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza a Scarge, los dos siguieron peleando más rápido, Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe con el codo, Scarge gruñó y lanzó tres golpes más, Isaac movió la cabeza esquivando dos y chocó su puño con el golpe, se liberó una onda de impacto dejando una onda de aire, el fuego se abrió por el impacto, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que Isaac salto y le dio dos patadas a Scarge en el pecho, Isaac se alejó cayendo de pie y lanzó un golpe liberando una corriente de aire congelado, Scarge se cruzó de brazos pero el ataque le dio justo en entre los brazos golpeando su cuerpo-

Maldicion...no ahora no -dijo Isaac molesto-

Vaya no lo puedo creer -dijo Tom sorprendido- puede controlar mejor el hielo y hasta es capas de pelear contra Scarge a ese nivel -Isaac estaba respirando cansado y parecía que su energía se pagaba un poco-

¡HAAAAA! -Scarge grito y formó una bola de fuego del tamaño de Isaac, lanzó el golpe liberando la bola de fuego-

¡Cuidado Isaac! -Eagle grito asustada igual que Himiko, Kondo estaba viendo todo apretando los dientes, Isaac sujetó la esfera con sus manos mientras era empujado por la gran esfera de fuego, Scarge tenía los brazos extendidos dejando que la esfera avanzara con fuerza, Isaac estaba arrastrando los pies en el suelo dejando las marcas de arrastre de sus botas, Isaac estaba gruñendo tratando de contener el ataque, expulsó energía negra y roja de su cuerpo mientras la esfera era congelada poco a poco-

Está congelando...la esfera -dijo Kondo asustado, Isaac grito y le dio un golpe a la esfera destruyendola en pedazos, cerró el puño derecho creando una esfera de energía roja y negra en su mano-

¡Impacto Cero! -Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe disparando un rayo rojo de energía, Scarge se sorprendió y rugio extendido los brazos liberando fuego, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión- ¡Haaaaa! -los dos gritaron causando que sus ataque se mezclaran y explotaron cubriendo todo de flamas, Isaac estaba sorprendido igual que Scarge y los demás, Po extendió los brazos creando un escudo de energía dorada, en medio del fuego estaba Isaac respirando un poco agitado- ¿donde esta?

¡RROOOOOOAAAAAARG! -Scarge rugio en medio del fuego abriendo las flamas dejando verlo algo molesto-¡ISAAAAC SHIBAAAA! -Scarge grito molesto mostrando que el parche se había caído mostrando una herida en su ojo, parecía una cortada en su ojo y cráneo, su cuerpo estaba herido y manchado con algo de sangre mientras su ropa estaba rota del lado izquierdo- ¡Está vez si voy a destruirte! ¡Espero que estés listo!

Genial ahora si se enojo -dijo Isaac serio, grito un poco cubriéndose de energía roja y negra-

Su energía se está excediendo, trata de sacar energía aún cuando ya no tiene -dijo Po serio- si sigue así es posible que salga lastimado gravemente

No -dijo Himiko preocupada-

El estará bien -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Isaac y Scarge gritaron causando que sus energías aumentaran de tamaño, los dos avanzaron corriendo, avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos izquierdo y derecho en un fuerte impacto, comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, en cada golpe se escuchaba un fuerte impacto, el eco hacia que las rocas temblaran un poco, Scarge salto y lanzó un golpe con su garra abierta, Isaac salto esquivando el ataque, pero Scarge al golpear el suelo hizo que este se agrietara y se creara una gran grieta, Isaac salto un par de veces y se alejó, Scarge avanzó hacia el cubriéndose de fuego, lanzó un golpe e Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, se alejó de un paso pero Scarge volvió a lanzara un golpe e Isaac se cruzó de brazos, Scarge alto y lanzó una patada e Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Scarge solo desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Isaac se volteó pero le dio el golpe en la espada, Isaac se quejó y Scarge le dio una patada en el estómago, Isaac se quejó y Scarge le dio un golpe en la cara-

¿Qué? ¿Por que no se está defendiendo? -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Scarge rugio y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes rápidos mientras Isaac levantaba los brazos defendiéndose de los golpes-

Esta llegando al límite de tiempo -dijo Himiko preocupada-

¿Límite de tiempo? -dijo Po confundido, Isaac grito y todos volvieron a ver al centro de todo, Isaac le dio una patada en las costillas a Scarge, levanto la pierna y le dio una patada en el mentón, Scarge se quejó pero Isaac le dio un golpe en el estómago de forma rápida, Scarge solo terminó alejado pero extendió los brazos liberando tres esferas de fuego, Isaac se cruzó de brazos recibiendo los ataques en su cuerpo, Isaac apareció a la derecha de Scarge y extendió los brazos liberando una ráfaga de fuego negro, Scarge solo le dio un golpe a la ráfaga partiéndola en dos, Isaac concentró energía negra en su mano izquierda formando una esfera y avanzó rápido hacia Scarge, Scarge se cubrió de fuego y lo concentró en su mano derecha, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus ataques, entre los dos se liberó una onda de energía roja y algunas descargas negras, los dos estaban gritando mientras la energía entre los dos estaban haciendo crecer la colisión entre ello, las descargas aumentaron mientras Isaac perdía su transformación, los dos dieron un grito y la energía explotó cubriendo a ambos en el fuego cruzado, Isaac terminó impactado en una parte del campo igual que Scarge, los dos estaban heridos y cansados pero Scarge logró levantarse de nuevo-

Terminó en un empate -dijo Sai serio-

No, esto aún no ha terminado -dijo Po serio, en medio del campo había un agujero con algunas grietas, Isaac estaba saliendo de unas rocas un poco herido y se talló la cabeza-

Jamás pensé que ese sujetó se habría hecho más fuerte en todo este tiempo -dijo Isaac cansado, había perdido su Modo Oscuro y había regresado a la normalidad- creó que me confié en todo esto, no queda de otra tendré que usar aquello -algunas rocas se movieron mostrando a Scarge herido y muy molesto, Isaac apretó los puños y se cubrió de una energía verde jade con tonos amarillos- es lo último que me queda, no podré hacer más solo esto

Bien ya has logrado destruir mi calma -dijo Scarge serio- es hora de terminar con esto

Tienes razón ya no perdamos más el tiempo -dijo Isaac serio, Isaac camino hasta un punto donde estaba su espada y la tomó en sus manos, solo la guardo y se quedó en guardia- no queda de otra es momento de usarlo

¿Que planeas hacer ahora niño? -dijo Scarge serio-

Déjame mostrarte mi nueva técnica -dijo Isaac serio, su cuerpo tuvo un ligero brillo rojizo escarlata y comenzó a gritar un poco, su energía se volvió amarilla con tonos rojizos al rededor del cuerpo- es una técnica incompleta y la oportunidad de que salga bien es menos de lo pensado

¿Que planeas hacer ahora? -dijo Scarge serio-

Es algo que estaba guardando para usar contra el maestro Po si sé daba la oportunidad -dijo Isaac serio- pero contigo la quería usarla para darte el golpe final

¿Tú sabes de que está hablando? Tigresa -dijo Po nervioso viendo a Tigresa pero ella negó con la cabeza calmada-

La va a usar ahora, pero aún no está lista, el maestro Shiba le dijo que no debía usarla todavía pero si ya va a terminar el combate debería usarla ya es la única forma -dijo Himiko preocupada viendo la energía de Isaac fluir con fuerza-

Esperen esta energía...es...esta energía es -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- no puedo creerlo, conozco esta energía y la sensación que emana -Isaac siguió gritando y elevando su energía hasta que se detuvo e Isaac se calmó-

Ya se detuvo ¿acaso se rindió? -dijo Eagle confundida, Po estaba serio viendo a Isaac y el ligero resplandor rojo que tenía en el cuerpo-

No...-dijo Po serio- el...va a -Isaac sonrió un poco y luego apretó los puños-

¡Kaioken! -Isaac grito y una aura rojiza apareció en su cuerpo dándole un brillo rojo en todo el cuerpo-

¡¿Qué es eso?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos-

Como lo pensaba era esa técnica -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Lo logre, pude usar el kaioken, es la técnica de mi padre, esta energía aumenta tu fuerza y velocidad, todas tus habilidades de pelea aumentan al usar esta técnica especial -dijo Isaac sonriendo- te lo mostrare de forma más directa -desapareció en un momento y apareció detrás de Scarge y le dio un golpe en la espalda con el codo haciendo que gritara, Scarge se quejó pero giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Isaac desapareció y apareció frente a Scarge a unos pocos metros más alejado- aquí estoy

No pude ver sus movimientos -dijo Scarge sorprendido- Izanamy tenía una técnica como esa

Así es, mi padre pensaba usar esta técnica para derrotar al maestro Po hace mucho tiempo pero jamás vio la necesidad en usarlo de nuevo

¿Izanamy...tenía pensado...usar eso en mi contra? -dijo Po nervioso viendo a Isaac-

¿Que le pasa maestro? ¿Acaso piensa quedó padre de Isaac lo podía haber destruido hace mucho? -dijo Tom calmado-

Jaaa tu solo hablas porque tienes boca -dijo Po un poco molesto pero sudaba de los nervios-

¿Entonces en que pensaba? -dijo Kondo calmado-

Pensé de que si tenía una técnica tan valiosa podía haber utilizado toda ese poder en mi contra -dijo Po un poco molesto pero Tigresa solo le prestaba poca atención-

 _Dicen eso porque no conocen el kaioken como yo_ -pensó Tigresa molesta- _todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, Himiko era solo una niña_

 _ **Recuerdo de Tigresa-**_ Tigresa estaba detrás de una roca cargando a Himiko la cual tenía como cuatro años, todo el campo estaba rodeado de rocas y era solo un campo vacío, Izanamy estaba en medio del campo en su modo Guardian nivel maestro, frente a Izanamy estaba un tigre de pelo blanco con ojos rojos-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! -el tigre e Izanamy gritaron extendiendo los brazos liberando una descarga de energía, ambos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, Tigresa estaba abrazando a Himiko asustada mientras Izanamy estaba gritando-

¡Kaioken! -Izanamy grito y luego cerró los ojos- ¡Cuádruple! -la energía que expulsaba Izanamy se liberó causando una explosión, su energía terminó arrasando con todo frente a él y golpeó al tigre causando una explosión en el campo, cuando la energía desapareció Izanamy cayó al suelo herido y sudando- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

 _El kaioken aumenta todas tus habilidades de combate pero a cambio te deja sin energías_ -pensó Tigresa sería viendo a Isaac-

Ahora mismo Isaac parece que quiere eliminar a Scarge como pueda, ahora está arriesgando su vida aplicando su cuerpo cansado y herido a tanto estrés y si lo lleva al límite podría terminar muerto -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Pero no si le doy el golpe final, si tan solo lo mantengo unos pocos minutos podré eliminarlo por completo y el daño se verá reducido -dijo Isaac sonriendo- recoge tu espada si es que te sientes seguro con ella ahora

¡Estupido! ¡No te atrevas a despreciar mis fuerzas! -Scarge grito molesto expulsando mas energía de su cuerpo, se acercó a tomar la espada pero Isaac solo sonrió un poco y dio un paso comenzando a caminar, Scarge solo se colocó en guardia y quedó viendo a Isaac, Isaac apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe pero Scarge lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Isaac desapareció y apareció detrás de Scarge, en sus manos tenía ambas espada y estaba por dar un corte horizontal girando, Scarge se giró concentrando fuego en su espada y chocó la hoja de la espada con las espadas de Isaac, el golpe ocasionó una onda de energía roja en el suelo, se liberó algo de viento y energía dejando agrietado el suelo, Isaac empujó a Scarge un poco con su ataque y avanzó rápido hacia el, Scarge lanzó un corte vertical pero Isaac lo detuvo con su espada izquierda y con la de los héroes lanzó un corte vertical dejándole un gran cortada a Scarge en el cuerpo, Scarge se alejó de un salto derramando su sangre en el campo-

Eso fue por Tsui Ling -dijo Isaac molesto, avanzó corriendo, Scarge lanzó un corte horizontal soltando una onda de fuego, Isaac avanzó corriendo y salto esquivando el ataque, Scarge volvió a lanzar un corte liberando una onda de fuego pero Isaac desapareció y apareció detrás de él girando, le dio un corte en diagonal en la espalda dejando que su sangre cayera y el gritara de dolor- eso fue por mis amigos, derrotaste a mis amigos -Isaac se giró y le dio un corte en el pecho de forma horizontal- destruiste mi hogar, mataste a mi mamá y asesinaste a mi hermano menor - Scarge grito y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada pero Isaac cruzó sus espadas cortando la hoja de la espada de Scarge, la espada de Scarge se había destrozado con el corte de Isaac dejándola en solo pedazos- ¡Esto es por mi hermano! -salto y apuñalo a Scarge en el estómago con la katana dejando que la hoja saliera perforando el cuerpo de Scarge, la sujetó con fuerza y la sacó derramando la sangre de Scarge en el capo, Scarge solo grito y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac salto y giró alrededor de Scarge solo apuñalarlo de nuevo por la espalda, Scarge volvió a gritar y cayó de rodillas- y eso fue por mi madre -sacó la espada haciendo que Scarge volviera a gritar de dolor-

Es definitivo Isaac ha ganado esta pelea -dijo Sai serio-

Aún no te confíes por lo que ves -dijo Tigresa calmada, Po estaba serio viendo a Scarge en el suelo-

¡Y esto es por Aira! -Isaac grito y se giró levantando las espadas- ¡Congélate y termina en el infierno! -Isaac lanzó un corte vertical pero Scarge se giró y extendió el brazo derecho liberando fuego, Isaac golpeó el ataque de Scarge, en los dos se ocasionó un choque, mientras Isaac forcejeaba para atacar a Scarge, Scarge desapareció y apareció cerca de Lu-

¡Aún no! ¡Esto todavía no ha terminado! -grito Scarge molesto- me llevaré el Chi de la guerrera Dragon en el camino -avanzó corriendo hacia Lu pero una pared de hielo se formó frente a él deteniendo su paso, Lu se sorprendió y vio como las cadenas cayeron al suelo-

¿Que? -Lu se giró y vio la espada de los héroes clavada en el tronco e Isaac solo tomó las cadenas para subir al muro de hielo- acabaló mi amor -Isaac solo estaba viendo a Scarge el cual parecía que no le hacían efecto sus heridas-

Más vale que te calmes maldito asesino, mataste cruelmente a personas inocentes una tras otra, eres un miserable, te atreviste a matar a Aira como si fuera un insecto, no te lo voy a perdonar y puedes esta seguro -dijo Isaac molesto pero Scarge solo lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Isaac la sujetó en su mano derecha apretó un poco y la esfera desapareció- eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, no me causará ningún orgullo acabar con un ser miserable como tu

¡Ya cállate! -Scarge grito molesto expulsando fuego y sus heridas se cerraron-

Tenía razón, no me causará ningún orgullo -dijo Isaac serio- ¡Grrrrr! ¡Triple kaioken! -grito elevando más el poder del aura, solo grito un poco y sus ojos se volvieron rojos-

¡Muere ya! -Scarge extendió los brazos liberando una llamarada de gran tamaño pero Isaac solo salto esquivando el ataque, el muro de hielo se destruyó e Isaac cayó de pie en un bloque de hielo, salto pasando al segundo y siguió así hasta que llegó con Scarge, solo salto y lanzó la Adela que tenía en las manos, sujetó a Scarge del cuello y comenzó a girar un poco sin solar la cadena-

¡El que va a morir serás tu! -Isaac giró y lanzó a Scarge contra una roca, Isaac estaba cansado pero Scarge salió de las rocas gritando y rugiendo con fuerza, levantó los brazos creando garras de fuego y lanzó lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando cuatro ráfagas, Isaac avanzó corriendo, se agachó esquivando la primera y siguió avanzando, se levantó y dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás esquivando la segunda, salto ligeramente girando en medio del aire pasando entre dos ráfagas, solo avanzó de nuevo y colocó sus manos cerca de su cara-

Va a usar su técnica el cañón galáctico -dijo Himiko calmada, Isaac formó una descarga de energía carmesí con ligeros tronos rojos, solo estaba estaba avanzando hacia Scarge el cual levantó los brazos-

¡Desaparece de una vez! -Scarge grito molesto, siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe liberando ondas de fuego-

Galactic -dijo Isaac serio, salto esquivando un ataque, cayó de pie en una roca y luego bajo los brazos a nivel de su cintura- Ka -la energía comenzó a brillar ganado un tono rojo carmesí mientras la descarga negra seguía en sus manos- Me -Scarge lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Isaac salto girando cayendo en bloque de hielo esquivando el ataque, solo se impulsó de nuevo hacia Scarge- Ha -en los ojos se Isaac se vio un brillo rojizo pero desapareció dejando ver sus ojos en su forma normal- Me

¡Este será mi ataque final! -Scarge grito extendiendo los brazos liberando una llamarada pero Isaac salto por encima impulsándose con fuerza, parecía que ya había alcanzado a Scarge mientras el solo estaba sorprendido- no

¡HAAAAAAA! -Isaac grito con fuerza extendiendo los brazos liberando una ráfaga de energía roja y negra, la energía golpeó a Scarge en el cuerpo causando una explosión, Scarge estaba gritando en medio de la energía mientras Isaac gritaba liberando la energía, solo la explosión pasó liberando algo de humo, la montaña terminó con un agujero por el impacto e Isaac terminó cayendo de rodillas en el fondo del lugar- haf, haf, haf esto...se terminó

¡Lo logró! -gritaron algunos sonriendo-

Con esto Isaac podrá estar en paz -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Himiko solo suspiro sonriendo

 _Amigos...he vengado sus muertes_ -pensó Isaac deprimido-

¡Isaac lo lograste! -Lu grito sonriendo soltándole encima a Isaac sujetándolo del cuello y lo tiró al suelo abrazándolo con fuerza-

Espada ¿que no ves que estoy lastimado? -dijo Isaac un poco molesto-

Este es el momento en donde el héroe se lleva a la princesa rescata en sus valientes y fuertes brazos -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada, por un momento se imaginó a Isaac cargándola al estilo de princesa en sus brazos-

¡¿Estas loca?! -Isaac grito molesto mostrando los colmillos y los ojos en blanco- apenas puedo moverme y tú esperas que te cargue es una locura

¡Isaac! -Himiko grito preocupada y le salto encima a Isaac abrazándolo con fuerza-

Hay que estoy herido entiendan -dijo Isaac calmado pero adolorido, se levantó pero Himiko no lo soltaba-

Tu...tu...eres un estupido hiciste que me preocupara por ti -dijo Himiko con un leve llanto mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho-

Pero no tienes que llorar así -dijo Isaac un poco avergonzado, los demás se fueron acercando para verlo-

Supongo que con esto estás más calmado -dijo Po sonriendo- tu camino lleno de odio estará despejado de toda duda y maldad ¿ahora?

Si, finalmente me siento satisfecho, su gran orgullo está hecho pedazos -dijo Isaac calmado- ahora que Scarge fue deteniendo mis amigos finalmente podrán descansar en paz, solo queda detener a Rasel

¿Todavía quieres pelear? -dijo Himiko preocupada viendo a Isaac sin soltarlo de su abrazo-

Si pero no voy a pelear con él para matarlo, quiero pelear con él para detenerlo y evitar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que yo -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Este es tu nuevo camino? No para la venganza si no para hacer justicia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Así es, seguiré este camino hasta el final -dijo Isaac sonriendo, todos estaban sonriendo pero Isaac se comenzó a desvanecer y comenzó a caer al suelo, solo fue un golpe lo que se escuchó y vieron a Isaac en el suelo-

¡Isaac! ¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡Isaac reacciona! -todos gritaron preocupados y asustados por él mientras Isaac estaba inconsciente-

Llevémoslo rápido a la enfermería -dijo Po serio- debe estar débil o mal herido -todos asintieron y se llevaron a Isaac en sus brazos para ayudarlo, Po regresó por la espada de los héroes y la sujetó con fuerza- hiciste un buen trabajo en entrenarlo

Gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado detrás de Po viendo la pared de hielo- jamás pensé que lograría usr el kaioken de esa forma, solo se lo mostré un par de veces

El tiene una gran habilidad -dijo Po calmado, los dos se acercaron para verse- pero aún tengo mis dudas si su regreso es algo bueno, mis visiones del futuro...

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo también tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace dos años, estuve investigando y hablé con los demás, partes del cuerpo de Berseck fueron retirándose

Lo que temía -dijo Po serio- ¿tú crees que vayan en contra de nosotros o de los niños?

No sabría decirte, nosotros destruimos a Berseck pero en el mundo de los espíritus su alma no estaba temo que esto se vuelva más grande lo pensado -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Odio esto, bien si digamos que mi teoría es correcta y ellos tratan de traerlo de regreso ¿que plan tienes para destruirlo finalmente que no solo sea sellarlo? -dijo Po serio, Izanamy se acercó y le dijo algo que lo dejó sorprendido- ¿estas seguro? Pero yo...

Po -Izanamy le tocó el hombro para calmarlo- es el momento Po para esto te has preparado si eso falla por alguna razón, todavía queda mi segunda opción, de todos nosotros tú eres el único que conserva su conexión con la gema del guardián, todo dependerá de ti al final

Entiendo, te debió costar mucho decir eso -dijo Po sonriendo con burla- dilo Po necesito de tu ayuda, eres el guerrero más fuerte de todos

Te romperé esa lengua -dijo Izanamy un poco molesto pero Po levantó los brazos sonriendo-

A propósito nuestros hijos son novios ¿quien será el abuelito favorito? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Por mi puedes ser tu viejo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- yo ya soy abuelo

¿Que? Vaya que bien -dijo Po sonriendo- espero que sea niño

Aún no se casan y ya estas haciendo planes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero tú pagas la boda

¿Yo? Mejor tu paga la boda -dijo Po sonriendo pero Izanamy le sujetó la cabeza sacudiéndola un poco- quiero que Himiko se sienta como una princesa, hagamos un presupuesto -después de unas cuantas horas en el palacio de Jade Isaac estaba despertando viendo que Himiko estaba a su lado-

Hola ¿como te sientes? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Como si me hubieran golpeado con una roca -dijo Isaac sonriendo- lamentó no haberte dicho que iba a pelear

Eso lo sé pero al menos me hubieras tomado confianza en decírmelo -dijo Himiko un poco molesto- casi te pierdo, por un momento me asusté cuando te vi perder ventaja y luego usar el kaioken por un momento pensé que terminarías herido o peor

Perdóname es que me deje llevar -dijo Isaac calmado- es que solo verlo me hizo recordar porque comencé a entrenar con mi padre en primer lugar

Lo sé pero al menos dime ¿podrás ser feliz conmigo? -dijo Himiko deprimida- ¿puedes dejar tu venganza para estar solo conmigo?

Claro -dijo Isaac calmado y tomó la mano de Himiko sonriendo- oye mírame, mírame -Himiko le puso atención, te prometo que no me dejaré guiar por el odio ni la venganza de nuevo, te quiero solo a ti Himiko

Y yo también te quiero -dijo Himiko sonriendo- te prometo que detendremos a Rasel y todos sus planes, tus amigos ya pueden descansar en paz -Himiko se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se siguieron besando pero parecía que los dos se querían dejar llevar un momento, Isaac pasó sus manos por la cintura de Himiko y la bajo un poco tocando uno de sus gluteos, Himiko solo se reía un poco- pequeño travieso

Perdon -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos se siguieron besando hasta que la puerta se abrió y se giraron para ver a Tigresa entrar-

Himiko ¿ya despertó Isaac? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a Himiko casi encima de Isaac e Isaac parecía que abrazaba a Himiko, siguió bajando la mirada hasta notar algo que salía de las sabanas parecía que venía de entre las piernas de Isaac- ¡espero que esa sea una de tus espadas! ¡Y quita las manos de mi hija!

¡No toque más lo juro! -Isaac grito asustado-

¡Solo fue beso perdon! -Himiko grito sonrojada y asustada, los dos estaban nerviosos pero Isaac colocó una almohada entre sus piernas un poco sonrojado-

Más vale que lo expliquen ahora -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Es que me asuste de que Isaac saliera muy herido y le di un beso es todo lo juro -dijo Himiko nerviosa- solo estaba feliz de que estuviera bien es todo

Si yo también estoy feliz de estar bien y ver a Himiko -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Si se nota -dijo Tigresa molesta e Isaac siguió presionando la almohada- pero entiendan que no pueden esta juntos hasta que sean mayores

¿Cuando podré tener novio? -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Cuando muera más tres días de luto -dijo Tigresa molesta- o hasta que Isaac me pida la mano de una de mis hijas

Yo...-dijo Isaac nervioso y Himiko le sujetó el hocico-

Claro mama cuando sea el momento -dijo Himiko nerviosa- bien y dejaré descansar -se retiro del cuarto dejando solos a la maestra y al alumno-

Isaac si quieres salir con una de mis hijas como su novio tendrá que ser bajos mis términos, quiero que mis hijas tengan una vida que ellas quieran -dijo Tigresa calmada- espero lo entiendas

Claro maestro Tigresa, solo espero que me permita cortejar a Himiko -dijo Isaac calmado-

Claro pero si quieres ser su novio es decisión tuya y de ella -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- nada más eso si no quiero ser abuela todavía -Isaac sonrió un poco- me alegra ver que finalmente has dejado tu venganza y tu odio Isaac

A mi también -dijo Isaac sonriendo- maestra Gracias por confiar en que yo podría ganar

Como tú maestra mi deber es confiar en ti y hoy vi que pudiste ser fuerte y valiente -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Gracias por traer a mi hija a casa -Isaac asintió sonriendo- tu descansa, tu padre vendrá a verte dentro de poco -Isaac asintió y se recostó un momento, Tigresa fue a la cocina y a ahí vio a Izanamy y a Po hablando- Izanamy tengo que hablar contigo sobre Isaac

Si es por las técnicas que le enseñe ya sufrí mucho regaño de parte de mi esposa -dijo Izanamy calmado dándole un sorbo a su taza de té-

No, es sobre la charla de hombre a hombre sobre...la sexualidad -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy abrió los ojos y escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca, era una gran cantidad que parecía que dejaba un arco iris en el aire, siguió escupiendo un poco más sin parar y se detuvo- bueno es que -Izanamy volvió a escupir dejando sorprendida a Tigresa mientras Po solo levantó las cejas sonriendo hasta que se detuvo- bueno lo que quiero decir es que lo vi besando a Himiko en el cuarto y creo que quieren ser una pareja oficial así que decidí que debes darle la charla

Pero ya tiene más de 26 no puedo darle la charla -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Tendrás y será como hombre -dijo Tigresa molesta- oye no quiero que hayas bebes corriendo por aquí sin control todo porque no sabia sobre de donde vienen los bebés

Ya me disculpe por haber embarazado a Ichihime y Hinata hasta te escribí una carta de disculpas en nuestra reanudacion de votos -dijo Po nervioso-

Exacto, eso, eso es lo que quiero evitar -dijo Tigresa calmada señalando a Po-

Claro culpen al panda amoroso -dijo Po con sarcasmo-

Eres su padre es tu deber darle la charla antes de que cometa un error grave -dijo Tigress seria-

Esta bien, esta bien lo llevaré a un bar y le da la charla -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Ah no, él no tolera el alcohol, solo dale medio vaso, que no sea concentrado -dijo Tigresa calmada- llévalo a un lugar tranquilo como el parque y lleva una pelota para que pueda perseguir y jugar

Esta bien creo que después podremos ir a comer -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso me recuerda, el come a las siete para que no le duela el estómago al dormir -dijo Tigresa calmada- no dejes que coma comida chatarra, me esfuerzo para que en esta casa haya comida caliente todos los días no quiero que arruine su apetito comiendo golosinas

Soy yo el que cocina aquí -dijo Po calmado-

Una cosa más no dejes que pelee con las ardillas -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Que tiene con las ardillas? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

No lo sé, las odia -dijo Tigresa calmada- manda un mensaje cuando vayan a regresar, lleva dinero extra por si las dudas y no lo emborraches

Cielos actúas como mamá que como maestra -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Pues alguien tiene que ser responsable de ese chico -dijo Tigresa sería, la noche llego y Tigresa estaba afuera con los demás viendo la puerta- Ya se le hizo tarde, le dije que llegara temprano

Dale tiempo los dos son adultos -dijo Po sonriendo- bien discutamos si fueras un pez ¿a donde van tus desechos? -todos se vieron confundidos y luego a Po-

Bueno es oficial ya no tenemos nada de que hablar -dijo Tom calmado- bien Lu dinos ¿violaste a Isaac?

¿Yo a el? No, digamos que yo quería hacer algo y él no se dejaba -dijo Lu sonrojada levemente-

Le querías meter un dedo -dijo Himiko calmada-

Era este -Lu mostró su dedo mellique- a muchos les gusta piensan que es lindo

A nadie le gusta eso -dijeron todos los machos serios-

Ya llegamos -dijo Izanamy calmado abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a Isaac el cual parecía un poco cansado y tenía un gorro aplastado de tela negra en la cabeza-

Ya son las diez de la noche ¿donde estaban? -dijo Tigresa un poco molesta-

Fuimos a una fiesta y después vimos la obra de teatro del centro -dijo Isaac calmado- después de una larga e incómoda charla

¿Que? ¿La historia del Kung fu? Yo iba a verla con el -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bueno no lo sabia y no me dijo nada -dijo Izanamy calmado, Tigresa se levanto y vio a Isaac bostezando-

Aún puedo verla contigo maestra -dijo Isaac calmado-

También le tengo comida ya hecha dijiste que enviarías un mensaje -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Lo sé, perdón lo olvide -dijo Izanamy cansado y se sujeto la cara un poco, todos estaban viendo la escena confundidos mientras Isaac estaba en medio-

Aun puedo comer -dijo Isaac preocupado-

No, acabas de vomitar, lávate los dientes, ponte la ropa para dormir y ve a descansar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esta bien pero no peleen -dijo Isaac preocupado-

No estamos peleando -dijo Tigresa calmada- es solo un intercambio de ideas

Si solo ve y descansa hijo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Vamos te llevaré una taza de té caliente para tu estómago -dijo Tigresa calmada, sujeto a Isaac de los hombros y lo empujó un poco para que caminara-

Gracias mami -dijo Isaac calmado pero un poco perdido, Isaac se retiró cansado mientras Izanamy y Tigresa se estaban viendo calmados-

¿Quieres tomar algo? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No se si sea buena idea -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Es solo una taza de café, no te estoy invitando a una cena -dijo Izanamy calmado- aunque...para que la comida no...

Claro puedes acompañarme a cenar -dijo Tigresa calmada e Izanamy asintió sonriendo, los dos se estaban retirando dejando a los demás sorprendidos-

Oh vaya que retorcido...-dijo Po sorprendido como los otros, en la cocina Izanamy estaba hablando con Tigresa hasta que Tigresa comenzó a olfatear algo-

¿A que huele? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Isaac me vomito cuando le di la charla -dijo Izanamy calmado, más tarde Isaac estaba dormido mientras Tigresa e Izanamy lo venía dormir desde la puerta-

Es tan calmado cuando esta dormido -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si por un momento casi olvido que es un adulto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno me tengo que ir

Esta bien pero procura volver, creo que Isaac le vendría bien verte de vez en cuando -dijo Tigresa sonriendo e Izanamy asintió-

Hazme una favor -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- cuídalo, él tiene un camino tanto Oscuro como de luz espero que lo guíes por el camino correcto por favor

Te prometo que lo haré -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Tigresa solo cerró la puerta dejando dormir a Isaac, pero Isaac estaba teniendo algo de movimiento-

No Himiko, me haces cosquillas y ese mi churro -dijo Isaac entre murmullos-

 _ **Adelantó-**_ Lu estaba cargando una caja en sus manos parecía algo grande y la dejó en el suelo-

 _Hola soy Lu mi mamá me puso a limpiar un poco el sótano y encontré una caja muy extraña_ -Lu abrió la caja viendo el interior, Tom estaba leyendo un pergamino mostrando algo a los demás- _en su interior parece que había un anillo de dragón_ -Lu tenía un anillo de color cobre con un dragón dorado rodeando el cuerpo- _me preguntó que hará pero...¡¿que es esto?!_ -Lu grito sorprendida viendo a un tigre macho de pelo blanco con ojos verdes hace con una barba negra, a su lado estaba Lu usando una blusa morada, Lu con blusa morada se acercó a Isaac casi pegándose con intension de besarlo- _El anillo acaba de crear nueve copias de mi y uno es macho ¿que esta pasando?_ -había algunas copias de Lu usando blusas de diferentes colores y entre ellas estaba una panda de ojos verde esmeralda comiendo muchos dimplings-

 _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **Una Lu Ann es bueno pero demasiadas...**_ -Lu estaba gritando sujetando sus mejillas asustada mientras parecía que Isaac corría a toda velocidad por todo el valle mostrando algo de pánico- _¿que hago? ¿Y qué tal si una de ellas es malvada?_ -apareció una Lu con blusa roja y ojos rojos sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos y garras-


	62. Chapter 62

_**Una Lu Ann es bueno pero demasiadas...**_

En el palacio de Jade se escuchaban unos grito de pelea, Himiko estaba peleando con Po, Himiko grito y lanzó un golpe con sus garras de forma directa mientras Po solo lo bloqueó con su báculo, se produjo una onda de sonido y Po empujó a Himiko haciendo que cayera al suelo de pie, Himiko grito y avanzó corriendo, salto y giró en el aire lanzando un codazo con su brazo izquierdo, Po solo entrecerró los ojos y levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Po se sorprendió un poco y lanzó un golpe con su bastón pero Himiko lo esquivó doblando su cuerpo y giró para caer de espaldas en el suelo, levantó los brazos y se sujetó del suelo con sus manos, se impulsó y lanzó una patada con ambas piernas, Po solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe con la resistencia de su cuerpo, fue empujado un par de metro dejando un derrape en el suelo-

Vaya estoy más que sorprendido hija -dijo Po sonriendo, Himiko salto y quedó de pie frente a Po- realmente te has hecho muy fuerte ya hasta puedes golpearme en tu forma base

Gracias papá es que haya en Japón la maestra Hinata me mostró que para controlar mis poderes primero tengo que conocerme a mi misma, cuando paso un mes entre mi Modo Guardian y luego seguí entrenando en mi forma base y de vez en cuando pasaba al Modo Guardian para controlarlo con más calma, pase una semana sin deshacer la transformación para tener más estabilidad -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Vaya estoy sorprendido, jamás pensé que Hinata sería capaz de enseñar de esa forma -dijo Po poco sorprendido- me doy cuenta de que tomé la elección correcta al dejarte en Japón por un tiempo, pero bueno basta de ser el papi que te consciente, esta vez seré tu maestro así que prepárate

Esta bien maestro -dijo Himiko sonriendo- te mostraré que tanto he mejorado -Himiko apretó los puños y cerró los ojos- ¡Oooooaaaaaa! -Himiko comenzó a gritar expulsando una descarga negra y azul en el cuerpo- ¡HAAAAAA! -su poder cambio a uno un poco más azul dejando ver a Himiko en su Modo Guardiana- yo soy la esperanza del mundo, soy la voz de los seres que claman por paz, soy la guerrera de la luna -Himiko estaba sonriendo mostrando sus ojos azules y debajo de su banda tenía el tatuaje brillando con fuerza-

Veo que también te enseñaron a dar una presentación dramática de super héroe -dijo Po sonriendo, Himiko solo sonrió un poco se quedó en guardia, Himiko avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga azul y negra, Po se sorprendió y comenzó a girar su báculo liberando una onda de energía dorada, Po solo lanzó un golpe vecino deshaciendo el ataque de Himiko, Himiko grito y salto solo para caer en picada con sus dos manos juntas en un puño, Po se sorprendió y levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe de Himiko, el golpe liberó una gran descarga en el campo mientras Po gruñó un poco y el suelo se agrieto con la fuerza del impacto-

 _No puedo creerlo...antes Himiko no tenía esta gran fuerza...el entrenamiento que recibió la hizo llegar...al nivel de un maestro_ -pensó Po sorprendido y grito extendiendo los brazos liberando una onda de energía dorada, Himiko giró y cayó a cuatro patas y se arrastró por la fuerza del empuje, Po giró sus muñecas un poco y lanzó su bastón dejándolo clavado en el suelo-

Te felicito hija, haces que me sienta orgulloso -dijo Po sonriendo- tu fuerza ha sobrepasado por mucho tu límite anterior

Eso es porque entrenaba todos los días, a todas horas, jamás me di por vencida -dijo Himiko sonriendo- bien papá sigamos porque quiero poner a prueba mi nueva fuerza -Po solo expulsó energía creando su traje de Nivel Maestro- el nivel maestro

Así es, veamos como te desempeñas contra un enemigo que tiene casi cien veces el poder que tú tienes -dijo Po sonriendo, Himiko solo concentró rayos en su cuerpo y avanzó rápido, en solo un momento todo se veía lento para Himiko, ella corría viendo como las hojas parecían estar detenidas en medio del aire, se acercó a Po y lanzó un golpe pero Po levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con su palma, Po lanzó un golpe pero Himiko agachó su cuerpo esquivando el golpe, Himiko salto lanzando una patada de forma directa pero Po detuvo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Po giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Himiko se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe y ella cayó al suelo rodando, el tiempo regreso a su velocidad normal para ellos, Po avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un golpe Himiko solo lo esquivo corriendo con una descarga en su cuerpo, dejó una marca en el suelo por la velocidad en que se movió, Po se quedó en guardia y Himiko avanzó corriendo se acercó y lanzó un golpe pero Po se cruzó de brazos y Himiko giró de forma rápida lanzando un golpe con su brazo izquierdo extendido pero Po solo levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y lanzó un golpe de gancho con su mano libre, Himiko solo lo detuvo colocando su mano frente a su estómago, los dos estaban expulsando energía, Himiko parecía muy agitada mientras Po estaba calmado, el suelo se agrietó por la fuerza de los dos hasta que Himiko salto liberando una onda de descarga eléctrica, Himiko quedó frente a Po agitada-

Sorprendente -dijo Po calmado- pudiste soportar la presión de mi energía

Gracias papá...pero no dure mucho -dijo Himiko sonriendo y cansada cayendo al suelo de rodillas- papá tu presión es todavía...más fuerte que la de mi maestra...estoy impactada

Tranquila -dijo Po sonriendo- solo respira -Himiko se calmó y se quedó de pie y en guardia de nuevo- ¿quieres seguir?

Así es vamos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Po asintió y siguieron peleando, Lu estaba viéndolos detrás de un muro, estaba sorprendida y un poco celosa, suspiro y se alejó caminando, fue al gimnasio y vio a los demás entrenando-

Hola chicos ¿donde esta Isaac? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Creo que esta entrenando con la maestra Tigresa, dijeron que iban al rio -dijo Sai calmado, salto rodando en el aire y cayó de pie en la tortuga de jade y quedó en guardia-

¿Pasa algo malo Lu? -dijo Eagle calmada, abrió sus alas y aleteó y avanzó entre los mazos colgantes para girar y seguir volando-

No es nada, solo que me sentí un poco incómoda viendo como m hermana se había hecho más fuerte -dijo Lu calmada y se quedó recargada en la puerta-

Creo que alguien está celosa -dijo Tom calmado, él estaba encima de los tubos que expulsaban fuego, salto esquivando una bola de fuego debajo de sus pies

¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de que? -dijo Lu calmada-

Bueno Isaac desde que llegó no te ha hecho mucho caso -dijo Eagle calmada- y más por estar entrenando y también Himiko como se fue un año para tu padre es un gusto que esté aquí, también ella fue entrenada por un guardia a es lógico que quiera ver que tanto ha progresado

Eso lo entiendo pero igual no me dejó de sentir así, miren amo a mi hermana pero no se que sentir con respecto a todos esto -dijo Lu un poco molesta y se retiro caminando- siempre hemos sido iguales en todo y ahora me ha superado por poco, pero eso no significa que sea mejor que yo todavía, bueno yo...

Descuida algunos mejoran rápido, otros mejoran con el tiempo -dijo Sai calmado, salto girando y lanzó un golpe soltando una bola de energía morada- todos cambiamos con el tiempo

Es verdad, tu te harás más fuerte ya lo verás -dijo Kondo calmado y se acercó sonriendo, abrazó a Lu con brazo y la apretó con fuerza- pero siempre que te sientas rechazada yo estaré ahí para hacerte sentir bien

Ah gracias Kondo...pero aléjate porque apestas a banana -dijo Lu calmada quitándose el brazo de Kondo de los hombros- mejor voy a ir a Isaac -Lu se retiro caminando viendo al suelo un poco deprimida- _¿Celosa? ¿Celosa yo? Yo no tengo ningún hueso celoso en mi cuerpo, mejor lo valido y voy a ver que hace Isaac_ -pensó calmada pero siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un río en frente de la montaña, el río era amplio e Isaac estaba de pie sobre una roca, se tapó los ojos con su banda de la cabeza, estaba calmado y respiraba de forma lenta y relajada, Tigresa estaba a un lado suyo viéndolo con seriedad-

 _Concéntrate_ -pensó Isaac calmado- _No le hagas caso al río, escucha todo con atención, distingue los ruidos_ -Isaac levantó las orejas escuchando no solo el río, escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de Tigresa así como el movimiento de las hojas con el viento, Tigresa tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó con fuerza, Isaac levantó la oreja derecha y esquivó la cabeza hacia atrás esquivando la piedra-

Bien hecho -dijo Tigresa sería- pero aún falta, escucha no es solo esquivar y seguir tus instintos, tienes que ver todo el panorama completo

¿Eso que significa? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Je pensé Izanamy te lo había enseñado -dijo Tigresa con un poco de burla-

Dijo algo como eso una vez...pero no le puse atención por...que me distraje con algo -dijo Isaac levemente sonrojado- no se que me pasó

Yo si se -dijo Tigresa calmada y luego se enojo un poco- de seguro tenias la cabeza toda caliente por hija y por eso te distrajiste

¡Oiga eso no pasó! -grito Isaac sonrojado doblando su cuerpo hacia la dirección de Tigresa-

¡Caíste! -Tigresa sonrió y lanzó un piedra rápida, Isaac movió su cuerpo esquivando el ataque de la piedra pero se resbalo de la piedra y terminó cayendo al agua-

Aaaa maldicion -dijo Isaac molesto y se levantó quitándose su banda de los ojos y se la puso en la frente de nuevo-

Escucha muchacho, te aprecio como a un buen estudiante pero eso no quita que quieras estar con mi hija en una forma íntima -dijo Tigresa calmada- para una madre debe ser difícil aceptar que su hija está creciendo, para el padre es peor, como madre tengo que asegurar que mi hija estará en buenas manos cuando tenga que casarse

Aún se adelanta a los hechos -dijo Isaac calmado- le prometo que no haremos nada de eso en el palacio ni siquiera tenemos intensiones...de hacer eso

Ya veo -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero aún así Isaac, te estoy evaluando como un pretendiente, quiero que mi hija esta bien, que tenga una buena familia y que esté con el macho que la haga feliz

Entiendo -dijo Isaac calmado- trataré de cumplir sus expectativas -agachó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Oiga esperé...no quiero casarme todavía! -se sonrojó un poco en la cara-

Lo siento pero eso evalúo -dijo Tigresa calmada- si te acepto te casas a mi manera

¡¿Ósea que me hago novio de ella bajo sus términos?! ¡¿Y uno de ellos es casarme?! -grito Isaac sorprendido-

Así es, lo siento pero no deben hacer cosas impuras antes de casarte si las haces con ella te obligaré a casarte por las malas -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Usted las hizo y por eso tiene a Himiko -dijo Isaac calmado y Tigresa apretó los dientes avergonzada y sorprendida-

Si...Himiko fue mi linda sorpresa pero yo ya estaba casada cuando ella nació -dijo Tigresa levemente sonrojada-

Lo curioso es que la diferencia de su fecha de boda y el cumpleaños de Himiko es de un mes -dijo Isaac calmado y Tigresa le sujetó la cabeza para comenzar a frotarla con fuerza haciendo que Isaac se quejara- hay oiga ¿qué hace?

Lo siento pero haces muchas preguntas -dijo Tigresa avergonzada, le rizo su melena un poco y luego lo soltó- es todo por hoy, luego te pones a practicar tu sexto sentido o como se llame

Instinto de batalla -dijo Isaac calmado-

Esta bien yo me retiro -dijo Tigresa calmada- y Lu cuando termines de espiar puede ir a limpia el lugar donde guardamos todo lo místico -Isaac apretó los dientes y vio a la derecha notando que Lu estaba detrás de un árbol pero parecía sonrojada, estaba sonriendo y se rascaba la cabeza-

Hola...jejeje -dijo Lu sonriendo avergonzada-

¿Como supo que estaba ahí? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Una madre siempre sabe cuando sus hijos están cerca y también porque la vi escabullirse en medio de nuestra conversación -dijo Tigresa calmada, Isaac estaba teniendo un tic en su ojo derecho y le salió una gota de sudor d _e_ la cabeza-

 _Creó que esto es instinto a la madre_ -pensó Isaac poco sorprendido- ¿Que te trae aquí Lu Ann? -dijo Isaac serio-

Nada solo quería verte un rato -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac suspiro y los dos se sentaron en un tronco frente al río- ¿estabas entrenando aquí?

Se que realmente eso no es lo que quieres preguntar -dijo Isaac calmado- pero te dire yo estaba entrenando...

Si, es verdad estás pensando salir conmigo ya hasta estás siendo evaluado por mi madre -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada e Isaac bajo la cabeza muy rapido suspirando- aun cuando no te apruebe pelearas por mi jeje

 _Esta niña...creo que tiene la cabeza hueca...se le olvidó por completo su hermana_ -pensó Isaac irritado- Lu Ann no olvides que aún está tu hermana

Si...claro mi hermana -dijo Lu sorprendida y sonaba un poco irritada- te confieso...algo -Isaac asintió calmado- creo que tengo celos de mi hermana

¿Celosa? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si, verás desde que tengo memoria mi hermana y yo hemos sido tratados por igual por ambos padres pero desde que volvió...siento que me ha superado por mucho, se que se fue a entrenar de forma dura, hasta cuando nos venía a visitar llegaba herida y no la culpo de nada, también entiendo porque se volvía más fuerte hasta yo quería superarme...pero el hecho de que ella sea mejor que yo hace que me sienta enojada -dijo Lu deprimida- creo que soy una mala hermana

No eres una mala hermana, solo es la primera vez quede sientes superada -dijo Isaac calmado- deberías alegrarte más por tu hermana y también dejar de lado esos celos porque de nada te sirven ese enojo y celos, no pienses que te ha superado, piensa que ha mejorado por ti y tu familia

Es verdad -dijo Lu deprimida-

Lu Ann, yo mejore por venganza, todo porque ya no tengo una familia que proteger -dijo Isaac calmado- no le guardes rencor a tu hermana, yo también le tenía celos a Hanabi

¿Hanabi? Pero ustedes siempre trabajaron en equipo -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Si pero siempre me sentía celoso cuando me superaba o peleaba con ella porque no podía ni hacer ni un rasguño pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que nada servían los celos y me empeñé solamente en mejorar con o sin ayuda, sin darme cuenta nos volvimos más cercanos -dijo Isaac calmado- ademas mira a Blade y como terminó a causa de sus celos y rabia ¿quieres terminar igual?

Jamás -dijo Lu sorprendida y un poco asustada- yo no quiero perder a mi hermana y no quiero seguir luchando con esto de sentirme celosa, no me gusta, pero igual no puedo evitarlo

Bueno no es algo que se pueda evitar y deshacer, más bien es algo que te hace ser más...tu -dijo Isaac calmado- es lo que nos hace sentir que estamos vivos y cuando menos te des cuenta habrán pasado los celos

Si creo que tienes razón -dijo Lu sonriendo y luego lo vio- Gracias...sabes creo que pasar tiempo con tu padre y tus hermanos te hizo más sabio

Eso creo pero mi padre dice que lo sabio lo sabe de la nada, aparentemente mi bisabuelo me leía un libro mientras estaba en el vientre de mi madre -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu solo sonrió un poco -

Oye me ¿me quieres ayudar con la limpieza? -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac se levantó y estaba por irse pero Lu le sujetó la cola haciendo que se detuviera- ¡Ayúdame!

Esta bien...solo sueltame...la cola no es bueno...para un lobo que le...sujeten la cola...-dijo Isaac asustado y un poco morado, después de un rato, Lu estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de un armario mientras Isaac estaba barriendo-

Isaac ayudame con algo -dijo Lu calmada viendo una caja cubierta de polvo pero la caja se veía un poco vieja- esta caja está un poco pesada

Déjame ver -dijo Isaac serio, sujetó un lado de la caja y la jalo con fuerza sacando la caja, Lu la sacudió un poco con su mano revelando el relieve de dos dragones dorados saliendo de ambos lados-

Que extraño jamás había visto esta caja o sus dibujos -dijo Lu calmada-

No lo hagas -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que no haga que? -dijo Lu confundida- yo no estoy haciendo nada

Ya te conozco y tu curiosidad podría hacerte abrir esta caja y si encuentras algo muy peligroso podrías activarlo solo para que vieras que hace y eso nos traería consecuencias desastrosas -dijo Isaac serio-

Yo solo dije que se veía interesante más no estoy haciendo nada -dijo Lu molesta y haciendo pucheros-

Como se será mejor que me la lleve y le muestre al maestro para que me diga qué hay aquí -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó la caja y la llevo en sus brazos- es mejor que no esté en tus manos

Oh vamos, no soy tan descuidada -dijo Lu molesta de forma infantil, ella siguió barriendo por un rato y vio la puerta- pero no me dijo nada sobre no seguirlo y ver que tenía dentro la caja -sonrió un poco y salió del lugar para seguir a Isaac, Isaac estaba en el salón de los héroes hablando con Po-

Entonces encontramos la caja -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ya veo hiciste bien en traerla Isaac -dijo Po calmado viendo la caja- bien creo que aquí hay un rollo que nos dirá, es el inventario del almacén y de cosas que tenemos -Po camino hacia donde estaban los rollos viendo cada, Isaac se acercó solo para ver los rollos que había- hay miles aquí, Shifu tenía razón con tanto conocimiento no sabes ni dónde dejas las cosas

Le ayudaré -dijo Isaac calmado, se acercó a unos rollos y comenzó a buscar, Lu se acercó entrando por la puerta a pequeños pasos usando la punta de los pies, camino con cuidado y vio la caja en el centro, solo tomó la tapa y comenzó a presionarla con fuerza hasta que la rompió por error- ¡¿Que fue eso?!

¿Lu que hiciste? -dijo Po serio-

Perdón, perdón, perdón, es que solo quería ver qué hay dentro...y es...¡¿Un anillo?! -Lu grito sorprendida al final viendo un anillo de color dorado con relieve de dragones al rededor-

¿Tanta caja por solo un anillo? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Es extraño ¿que está haciendo un anillo en una caja tan grande? -dijo Po confundido-

De seguir es muy valioso -dijo Lu confundida, tomó el anillo y lo vio de cerca- hmmm, como que no está muy bonito

Es mejor que lo regreses no sabemos si es mágico o no -dijo Isaac serio-

Es solo un anillo ¿que daño puede causar? -dijo Lu sonriendo y se comenzó a poner el anillo-

Concuerdo, Lu deja esa cosa ya -dijo Po calmado pero Lu no lo escuchó y se lo puso- ¡¿Que acaso no me escuchas?!

Dramático -dijo Lu sonriendo viendo su mano con el anillo-

No le exploto la cabeza es un buen comienzo -dijo Po calmado, Isaac solo se quedó viendo el anillo un momento pero nada pasaba- creo que exageramos para nada

Si, es posible -dijo Isaac calmado- mejor busquemos a la maestra veamos si sabe de esta cosa -Po suspiro y los dos comenzaron a salir del lugar pero Lu se quedó viendo el anillo, los ojos de los dragones comenzaron a soltar alguno colores en una cierta secuencia, primero fue blanco, después rojo, morado, azul cielo, verde, amarillo, Lu vio como su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de forma extraña cubierto por los colores, se asustó y trató de quitarse el anillo, no podía el anillo seguí moviéndose y parecía que se había atorado, Po e Isaac se dieron la vuelta para ver a Lu-

¡Lu Ann! -los dos gritaron sorprendidos pero el resplandor que cubría a Lu terminó explotando cubriendo todo el lugar con un poco de humo, Po e Isaac cayeron fuera del palacio cayendo de espaldas, el humo cubría el lugar dejando poca visibilidad-

¡Papá! ¡Isaac! ¡¿Qué pasó?! -grito Himiko preocupada corriendo junto a los demas-

¿Están bien los dos? -dijo Eagle preocupada-

Lógico están bien parece que nos atacan -dijo Sai serio, Isaac y Po se levantaron tosiendo-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Quien atacó? -dijo Tom preocupado-

Tranquilos todos -dijo Po serio, todos se relajaron un poco y comenzaron a escuchar a alguien toser en medio del humo- esto lo provocó Lu Ann -los cinco jóvenes soltaron una queja mientras Tigresa regresó cargando a su hijo el cual parecía estar llorando y temblaba un poco por la explosión que había escuchado-

¿Ahora que hizo Lu? -dijo Tigresa preocupada llegando con los demás- el pobre de Yu estaba durmiendo cuando sonó la explosión el pobrecito se asustó mucho que no para de temblar

Perdón mamá -se escuchó la voz de Lu y se vio a Lu salir pero algo llamó la atención ella estaba usando un traje de color verde oscuro- por favor no te enojes no fue mi intension

Aaa...está bien pero hija ¿cuando te cambiaste la camisa? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

¿Por que? ¿Está fea? ¿No te gusta? -dijo Lu asustada y nerviosa, abrió sus ojos grandes y brillantes pero estos eran un tono más oscuro-

Ah...no -dijo Tigresa confundida- es solo...una observación

Bueno Gracias por la observación pero creo que el amarillo me sienta bien -dijo otra Lu sonriendo pero esta usaba una camisa de color amarillo y tenía los ojos del mismo color- hola chicos

¡¿Otra Lu Ann?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos-

¡Oh No ya se están multiplicando! ¡Mi peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad! -Isaac grito sorprendido y un poco asustado-

¡Mi más profundo deseo se ha vuelto realidad! -grito Kondo sonriendo-

Que cruel eres -dijo la Lu Ann de camisa verde a punto de llorar-

Es cierto pero hey hay más de Lu para amar eso es lo bueno -dijo la Lu de camisa amarilla sonriendo-

¿Oigan tienen algo de comer? Me muero de hambre -apareció en el humo una panda con ropa como la de Lu pero esta panda era grande, joven y muy gorda típico de un panda normal, pero en sus mejillas y cabeza tenía las marcas de Lu- hola

¡¿Que demonios?! -grito Kondo sorprendido- es una panda...y esta...esta...esta...

Si dices gorda no me ofendo -dijo la panda sonriendo-

Hay Oigan..-salió otra Lu del humo pero esta parecía ser la Lu de siempre-

Genial ahora esta con cara de idiota -dijo Sai sorprendido-

¡¿A quien le dices que tiene cara de idiota?! -las dobles de Lu gritaron pero cada una con su personalidad, la panda grito molesta, la de blusa amarilla sonriendo, la de blusa verde asustada y la última lucia muy molesta-

No cabe duda si son Lu -dijo Tom sorprendido-

¿Son? -dijo Lu confundida y se dio la vuelta notando a sus dobles detrás de ella- ¡¿QUE DIANTRES?! -Lu grito sorprendida- ¡¿Pero que es esto?!

Lo mismo te queremos preguntar nosotros -dijo Isaac serio-

Vaya se ven como yo, pero llevan ropa diferente -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si pero también tenemos personalidades diferentes -dijo otra Lu pero ella vestía una blusa de morado y parecía ser un poco más seria- cabe destacar que cada una tiene un comportamiento único, un color de ropa y ojos distintos, parece que somos un producto de na brujería pero a la vez no estoy tan segura

Cielos...-dijo Lu sorprendida- esta...habla como una galleta de la fortuna

Ah por favor una galleta de la fortuna te dice incoherencias como que tú día tendrá dicha yo por otro lado aprecio las coherencias que nos enseñas los libros -dijo Lu de traje morado en un tono calmado-

Vaya esta Lu Ann creo que me agrada -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Si no suena tan boba como la que conocemos -dijo Sai sonriendo, Lu solo suspiro un poco molesta-

Se los agradesco jóvenes, gracias amigos apreciado y joven lobo guapo -dijo Lu morada sonriendo-

Cielos suenas a una caja entera de galletas de la fortuna -dijo Sai sonriendo-

¡¿Alguien dijo galletas?! -la panda grito sonriendo- ¡Yo quiero galleta! -todos se alejaron un poco-

Mejor nos alejamos o está nos come -dijo Eagle nerviosa, Isaac estaba tranquilo cuando grito siendo golpeado por un rayo rosado, cayó al suelo y abrió los ojos para tomarse con una mirada rosada, Lu estaba sorprendida igual que los demás de ver a una Lu Ann pero usando una blusa rosada-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Hola guapo -dijo Lu rosada sonriendo- mmmm miauuu puedo sentir tus músculos y déjame decirte que no estás nada mal -la Lu rosada se estaba acercando mucho a Isaac parecía que tenía la intención de besarlo o de quitarle la ropa, de solo verla encima de Isaac Lu y Himiko se enojaron con ella

Suficiente -dijo una Lu Ann vistiendo de una camisa negra con los ojos grises- como siempre Isaac le presta atención a otra hembra y no a mí pero bueno así son los hombres -sujetó a la Lu rosada del cuello y la jalo con fuerza separándola de Isaac-

Gracias -dijo Isaac calmado-

Pero ¿que rayos está pasando aquí? ¿Quienes son ustedes y porque son tan hermosas? -dijo Lu sonriendo sorprendida-

Algunos dirían guapo -dijo un tigre macho de cuerpo musculoso casi como el de Sai,sus ojos eran azules pero su traje era blanco- hola hermosas señoritas -sonrió viendo a Himiko y Lu las cuales se vieron entre ellas y luego se señalaron- así es vaya es bueno salir a estirar las piernas

¿Soy yo?...pero...él es -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Un macho -dijo Himiko sorprendida, el tigre macho sonrió y se acercó a Himiko-

Me llamo Lin -dijo el tigre sonriendo- ¿que dices si tú y yo vamos por un trago? -se acercó y sujetó el mentón de Himiko con dos dedos- ¿que dices? Linda -Himiko se quedó sorprendida con los ojos en blanco y con ligeras marcas moradas, tembló un poco y corrió a esconderse detrás de Isaac el cual le gruñó a Lin-

Tengo...la sensación de decir insestuoso -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Y yo quiero decir aquí ya hace un cadaver de tigre -dijo Isaac molesto-

Vaya tranquilo -dijo Lin nervioso levantando las manos- esta bien si Himiko está ocupada porque no con su hermana linda y sexy -se acercó y abrazó a Lu con un brazo- ¿Tú que dices quieres salir está noche?

Hay...tengo sentimientos...confusos -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Esta bien exactamente ¿que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Creo tener una idea maestro Po -dijo Tom calmado y todos le pusieron atención- vamos a un lugar más calmado -todos se fueron retirando pero en medio del salón de los héroes salió una novena Lu Ann pero su traje y ojos eran color rojo sangre, después de un rato todos estaban en la cocina- a ver de acuerdo a lo que dijeron Isaac, Lu y el maestro Po creo que esta mas que claro que esto es obra del anillo de los nueve seres

¿El anillo de los nueve seres? -dijeron todos confundido-

Creo que había escuchado sobre eso -dijo Tigresa calmada, Isaac estaba sentado pero trataba de quitarse a Lu rosada del cuerpo la cual parecía querer besarlo pero él le sujetaba la cara alejándola con un empujón, la panda estaba comiendo dumpling de forma tranquila mientras el macho levantaba los brazos tratando de presumir junto a Lu pero ella no le hacía caso- según me han dicho el anillo de los nueve seres divide el cuerpo, personalidad y sentimientos de un individuo en nueve partes

Si y según los escritos cada color y aspecto representa a Lu Ann, nuestra Lu Ann -dijo Tom calmado- el morado representa su conocimiento, la parte de ella que está dispuesta a estudiar y que guarda toda su información

Si ella es su inteligencia debería ser más pequeña...jajaja como de cinco centímetros -dijo Sai sonriendo y algunos rieron con esa broma-

Como decía la panda creo que representa al aspecto de Lu Ann quede gusta comer, su otra mitad que tiene -dijo Tom calmado-

Si es verdad, Lu come mucho cuando quiere o cuando menos se da cuenta -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Himiko vio como la panda seguía comiendo trato de tomar un dumpling pero la panda le dio un golpe en la mano y ella se quejó-

Son míos -dijo la panda molesta, Himiko solo se talló la mano confundida-

Siguiendo aparentemente la amarilla representa su felicidad siempre optimista -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Así es, no importa que tan feo sea tu día mañana puedes tener uno mejor -dijo Lu amarilla sonriendo- y por cierto ¿que le pasa a estos dos? -señaló a la Lu rosada y a Lin, Lu quería abrazar a Lu pero ella le estaba peñiscando un peson mientras Isaac hacía todo lo posible para alejar a Lu rosada-

Bueno uno de ellos es el lado masculino de Lu, un lado que representa todo lo que Lu es pero a la forma de comportarse de un macho y la rosada bueno aquella solo esta calenturienta por Isaac -dijo Tom calmado pero Isaac cayó al suelo forcejeando con Lu rosada-

Claro a mi siempre para el final ¿no? -dijo Lu negro molesta- claro yo siempre soy la última

¿Que le pasa a esta? -dijo Tigresa confundida- mi hija jamás sería así

Déjame adivinar la forma rebelde de Lu, la busca pleitos -dijo Po calmado-

Así es papi -dijo Lu negro molesta- ¿Quien quiere pelear? Quiero romper huesos

Esperen nos faltando dos -dijo Eagle confundida-

Nos falta una de blusa verde -dijo Kondo calmado viendo a los lados pero la Lu verde estaba escondida detrás de la puerta- ¿que estas haciendo ahí?

Es qué hay mucha gente aquí afuera -dijo Lu verde temblando del miedo-

Esta debe ser su timidez el cual le hace vomitar cuando se asusta -dijo Himiko calmada- pero ¿está? Ella luce normal

Es porque tenemos a una Lu neutral una Lu que irá perdiendo sus sentimientos poco a poco hasta volverse un cascarón vacío sin alma -dijo Tom calmado-

Bueno si lo pones así...ya me da miedito -dijo Lu preocupada- pero nos falta una Lu Ann

Creo que nos falta una Lu -dijo Sai calmado, se escuchó un forcejeo entre Isaac y Lu rosada; Isaac se levantó pero la Lu estaba peleando lanzando golpes con las palmas de manera muy infantil-

Creo que nos falta su lado malvado -dijo Tom calmado-

¿Un lado malo? ¿Quieres decir que puedo ser mala en el fondo? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Todos tenemos un lado malo en el fondo -dijo Tom calmado- pero lo que debería preocuparte son los efectos de este anillo

¿Que efectos tiene? -dijo Po serio-

Si Lu no regresa a la normalidad dentro de poco dejará de ser feliz, de estar enamorada, de sentir hambre placer o cualquier otra cosa que la haga ser Lu -dijo Tigresa calmada- se convertirá en alguien p más alguien sin nada en el interior -Lu solo trago de forma gruesa-

¿Y como regreso a ser yo? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Bueno tienes que capturar a todas tus partes y unirlas con el anillo antes de que llega la noche o de lo contrario te quedarás así para siempre -dijo Tom serio-

Hay no...-dijo Lu nerviosa-

¡¿Vez porque te digo que no toques nada cabeza de chorlito?! -Isaac grito molesto mientras saltaba y caía golpeando a Lu rosada con el codo-

Hay lo sé bueno no queda de otra regresen al anillo -dijo Lu deprimida y vio su dedo notanđo que no tenía el anillo- esperen ¿y el anillo?

¿No lo tienes? -dijo Kondo sorprendido y Lu se agachó para ver debajo de la mesa y en la mano de Lin- ¿alguno de ustedes lo tiene?

No lo creo -dijo Lu morada calmada viendo sus mano y las manos de las otras partes-

No está aquí entonces ¿como los devolveremos? -dijo Eagle nerviosa-

Esperen...¿devolvernos? -dijo Lin sorprendido- ah no eso sí que no -Lu rosada salto y se quedó junto a Lin, igual que la de color amarillo, la panda, la de color verde se escondió, la de blusa negra se quedó junto Lin- Lo siento pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no quiero volver a no es existir

¿Que hablas? Tu solo eres una ilusión parte de mi hija -dijo Po calmado tienen que volver a donde pertenecen

Jamás -dijo la Lu negro molesta- nosotros somos libres y si ella tienen que desaparecer para que nosotros vivamos entonces que así será mejor

Son unos -dijo Tigresa molesta pero Lin estiró su brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de energia blanca, la energía explotó cubriendo de todos con un resplandor, todos quedaron ciegos por el ataque y los que estaban ahí desaparecieron o escaparon-

Maldita sea se escaparon -dijo Sai molesto- ¿que hacemos?

Tenemos que ir por ellos, no tenemos todo el día -dijo Kondo molesto-

Dense prisa porque me estoy volviendo gris -dijo Lu nerviosa viendo sus manos perdiendo un poco el color-

Parece que la única que se quedó fue la verde -dijo Himiko confundida viendo que Lu verde estaba presente - ¿Por que te quedaste?

Es que todo lo que decían sonaba feo y pues decidí quedarme para evitar que me pasara algo malo -dijo la verdad nerviosa-

Esta bien eso nos ayuda, pequeña de color verde quédate aquí y no hagas nada malo, queda con Lu y que se sienta mejor -dijo Himiko calmada-

Bien muchachos nosotros nos quedamos con Lu, estará salvo -dijo Po calmado-

Yo iré con ustedes a buscar a los demás -dijo Lu morada calmada- tengo ideas para todos y cada uno -los demás asintieron calmados y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, todos estaban en el valle viendo los lados-

Bien ya estamos aquí -dijo Himiko calmada- Ahora ¿que?

Bien Kondo ve por la panda conociéndola debe estar en el restaurante del abuelo Ping -dijo Lu morada calmada- Himiko trata de buscar al macho, es un macho su mente debe estar bajo el control de las hormonas así que busca a las chicas molestas

Típico hombre -dijo Himiko calmada-

Yo iré contigo no confío en como te ve -dijo Isaac molesto-

Eso está bien pero no te alejes mucho, te necesitamos para atraer a la rosada -dijo Lu morada calmada-

Yo iré por la rebelde, se como provocar a Lu Ann y ella será fácil -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Después pensaremos en algo para la feliz, todos vayamos por las difíciles -dijo Lu morada calmada, todos se separaron, Lu morada y Kondo llegaron al restaurante del señor Ping solo para ver a varios animales reunidos sonriendo y alzando los brazos-

¡Trago! ¡Trago! ¡Trago! -todos estaban gritando sonriendo, en medio estaban Li y Lu panda comiendo varios dumpling dejando los platos en forma alineada y apilada, Li y la panda estaban comiendo en una competencia hasta que la panda cayó al suelo acostada y Li sonrió levantando los brazos sonriendo con la boca llena de dumplings-

Que asco -dijo Lu morada un poco nerviosa-

Es tan bella -dijo Kondo calmado y enamorado viendo como la panda estaba un poco morada en el suelo soltando saliva de la boca-

Si...claro tienes gustos raros -dijo Lu morada un poco nerviosa- tomemos a la panda y llevaremos de regreso al palacio -Kondo y Lu morada se acercaron a la panda y la tomaron de los brazos para comenzar a jalarla y llevársela con ellos-

Esperen nieta Moko ¿qué pasa? -dijo Li confundido, mientras el señor Ping se acercaba a verlos- ¿Por que se la llevan?

¿Me dijo moko? -dijo Kondo confundido-

Ella es una nueva amiga del palacio pero se nos escapó para venir a comer, creo que tanta grasa le llegó al pecho y parece que entró en un coma alimenticio, es feo pero decadente forma de morir -dijo Lu morada un poco asqueada- aun me produce náuseas verla así

¿Porque Lu habla como una galleta de la fortuna? -dijo Ping confundido-

Ah...se dio un golpe en la cabeza y por eso habla así -dijo Kondo nervioso y comenzaron a llevarse a la panda- nos vemos señores

Adiós moco -dijo Li calmado-

No me llamo moco, ¿Por que me sigue llamando moco? -dijo Kondo confundido

A nadie le importa -dijo Lu morada calmada, en otro lado Del Valle Lin estaba caminando entregando un flor a cualquier hembra que se le cruzaba en el camino, la hembras aceptaba la flor pero él estaba extendiendo los labios esperando un beso pero solo recibió una bofetada en la cara de parte de cada hembra, Isaac y Himiko lo estaban viendo y riendo un poco-

Que patético -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Es peor que Sparks -dijo Himiko sonriendo- bueno tenemos que distraerlo

¿Como lo haremos? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Tengo una idea es algo que solo una mujer puede hacer -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se acercó calmadamente y vio a Lin-

Si lo besa juro que haré llorar a Lu Ann -dijo Isaac molesto, Himiko se acercó y suspiro-

Parece qué te va muy mal -dijo Himiko sonriendo viendo a Lin-

Bueno ninguna de ellas mé atrae mucho -dijo Lin sonriendo- sabes tu gustas más y eres más bella que las otras

Ah gracias...-dijo Himiko un poco irritada- pero sabes deberías conoce mejor a las hembras y verás que un beso se debe dar despacio -se acercó con cuidado tratando de besar a Lin mientras el s acercaba también, Isaac estaba tan celoso que sujetó una parte del muro y comenzó a apretarlo con tanta fuerza que lo rompió, Himiko sonrió y grito dándole una patada a Lin en su entrepierna haciendo que gritara de dolor, Lin solo apretó los labios y cayó al suelo agitando todo su cuerpo y parecía que le estaba comenzando a salir espuma de la boca-

Ja los hombres son tan fáciles -dijo Himiko calmada pero a Isaac le dio algo de miedo pero sonrió al ver a Lin sufrir en el suelo-

Jaja se lo tenía merecido -dijo Isaac sonriendo, más tarde Isaac ato a Lin con cadenas y se lo llevaron al palacio, después de un rato Isaac estaba en medio de una plaza caminando con cuidado-

¿Creen que de verdad esto funcione? -dijo Isaac nervioso viendo a los lados, Eagle, Himiko y Tom estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos-

Claro el rosa representa su pasión y como sabemos Lu es muy apasionada por ti -dijo Eagle sonriendo- solo quédate ahí y tienes que mirarte sexy

Creenos esto la atraerá -dijo Tom sonriendo- ahora quítate la camisa y mojate el cuerpo

Solo ten cuidado -dijo Himiko sonriendo un poco nerviosa-

Aaaa...esta bien pero espero la atrapen -dijo Isaac molesto, se quitó la cinta y luego la camisa blanca- _no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto para reparar las torpezas de Lu Ann_ -pensó Isaac un poco molesto, por último se quitó la camisa negra dejando sus músculos y cuerpo al aire- bien aquí voy -solo suspiro y se preparo-

Hoy hace mucho calor creo que estaré bien si ando sin mi camisa -dijo Isaac sonriendo pero en medio de los arbustos se podía ver movimiento rápido- _bien parece que se acerca más les vale estar preparados con la red_ -pensó calmado- oh lo bueno es que puedo usar el hielo y el fuego y así crear agua dulce y refrescante para que pueda mojarme -junto a sus pies estaba una cubeta, solo creó una bola de hielo en su mano derecha y en la izquierda creó una bola de fuego, Isaac junto ambas esferas y creó algo de agua, la tomó y luego se la lanzó al cuerpo, mojó su cara y luego el agua pasó por todo cuerpo, pasando por sus músculos y luego por su abdomen-

 _ **Here I am, rock you like a Hurricane**_ -Eagle y Himiko se levantaron de sus escondites viendo a Isaac, Eagle tenía un fuerte sonrojo en la cara con los ojos en blanco, a Himiko por su lado estaba sonrojada con los ojos en blanco, por un momento se vio una línea de sangre salir de su nariz- _**Here i am, rock you like a hurricane**_ -Isaac movió la cabeza de lado a lado dejando que su pelo se sacudiera y soltara gotas de agua-

Bien hecho Isaac la estás atrayendo -dijo Tom sonriendo viendo que Lu rosada se estaba acercando, estaba sangrando por la nariz y sonriendo levantando las manos- bien chicas es momento -no hubo respuesta y se fijó en sus compañeras- ¿chicas? -vió que ambas estaban sonrojadas y viendo directamente a Isaac, pero lo que sorprendió es que ambas no paraban de sangrar de su nariz- ¡Hay no también les afectó!

¿Tom algún problema? -dijo Isaac preocupado viendo como Lu rosada se acercaba sonriendo y comenzó a correr hacia el- ¡Tom!

Dame unos segundos -dijo Tom desde los arbustos tratando de sujetar la red pero no podía-

¡Ahora si te violo! -grito Lu rosada sonriendo asustando a Isaac-

¡AAAAA! ¡Tom ayuda! -Isaac grito asustado, Isaac levantó el brazo derecho creando un escudo de hielo, Lu golpeó el escudo y lo destruyó, Isaac solo salto alejándose de ella- pero...¿qué demonios?

Vamos ven Isaac...vamos lindo solo quiero darte un abrazo -dijo Lu rosada sonriendo pero Isaac retrocedió un poco mientras ella se acercaba- ¿quieres que te viole?

¡No! -Isaac grito molesto-

¡Eso haré! ¡Y dame el pinche abrazo! -Lu rosada grito molesta y persiguió a Isaac mientras Isaac salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía- ¡Ven Isaac! ¡Mientras más corras más me excito! -Isaac solo siguió corriendo asustado dejando una nube de humo en el valle-

 _Nota mental: jamás, jamás vuelvo a creer algún plan de Tom_ -pensó Isaac preocupado mientras corría por su vida con Lu rosada persiguiéndolo- ¡Corre Isaac, corre como el viento! -Isaac corrió lo más rápido que podía, Tom hizo reaccionar amabas hembras mientras ellas tenían pedazos de papel en sus narices deteniendo el sangrado-

Bien ¿en que estábamos? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Olvídate de eso, la Lu rosada está persiguiendo a Isaac por todo el valle con intención de violarlo -dijo Tom preocupado- el plan salió mal porque ustedes se distrajeron con el show que dio Isaac

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Bueno soy mujer y también tengo mis necesidades perdóname la vida -dijo Eagle sonrojada y nerviosa-

Bueno olvídate de eso, hay que que seguir a Isaac y evitar que rosada lo viole -dijo Tom nervioso-

¡NADIE LO VIOLA EXCEPTO YO! -Himiko grito molesta y comenzó a correr tratando de encontrar a Isaac- esperen creo que tengo una idea -se detuvo y vio a Tom y a Eagle- Eagle vuela sobre el valle alcanza a Isaac y dile que valla directo al palacio de jade con Lu rosada persiguiéndolo, no importa como le haga que lo haga, Tom tú y yo vamos al palacio y trae la cuerda -los dos asintieron mientras Isaac estaba escondido detrás de una casa, Eagle voló y llegó con Isaac-

Isaac Himiko dice que tienes que llevar a rosada al palacio pero corre -dijo Eagle nerviosa-

Estas loca, si me ve me hará daño -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Solo hazlo confía en ella -dijo Eagle calmada, Isaac asintió y comenzó a cubrir de una energía roja carmesí-

¡Sígueme si me quiere! -Isaac grito molesto y comenzó a correr más rapido- ¡Kaioken aumentado tres veces! -Isaac salto y cayó en el techo de una casa envuelto en energía carmesí- ¡Ven si puedes! -Lu rosada grito sonrió y salto cayendo junto a Isaac, Isaac solo siguió corriendo mientras Lu rosada lo seguía; estaba subiendo por las escaleras del palacio hasta que Himiko lo vio en la entrada, Isaac solo entró de un salto y se deslizó a cuatro patas en el suelo, Tom y Himiko extendieron los brazos estirando la red y capturaron a Lu rosada, Lu rosada estaba gritando moviéndose dentro de la red tratando de salir de ahí

Bien la tenemos -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Bien tenemos a las ocho -dijo Tom sonriendo juntando a las ocho clones de Lu mientras Lu se estaba volviendo un poco más gris- y justo a tiempo el suyo se le acaba

Aaaa siento...que no puedo comer...nada más...y siento que no puedo pensar mas tiempo, me siento...vacía -dijo Lu algo pérdida viendo al frente mientras el color de sus ojos casi se perdía-

Podemos regresarla a la normalidad pero aún nos falta el anillo -dijo Po calmado- ¿Quien lo tiene?

Yo no lo tengo -dijeron todos los dobles de Lu-

Descuiden lo encontraremos juntos he manejado cosas peores que esta -dijo Po calmado-

Si -se escuchó a Lu gritar y todos voltearon al frente para ver a una Lu Ann de vestimenta roja y ojos rojos- pero ¿Puedes manejarme...? ¡¿A mi?! -grito sonriendo mostrando un poder dorado y rojo en todo el cuerpo mientras creaba su Modo Guardiana en el cuerpo y sus ojos obtenían un fondo negro, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de energia que ardía como el fuego- MUAAAA JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA AAAA

Pero ¿esa es Lu? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- puedo sentir una energía negativa muy grande

Es verdad -dijo Isaac serio- ademas parece que está como loca

¡¿Loca?! -grito Lu roja molesta- Jajaja nooo, si Isaac puede convertirse en el Modo Oscuro lógico ella puede convertirse en mi -señaló a Lu en el suelo mientras ella perdía su color y energía poco a poco- ¡Evil Lu Ann!, la mejor, más hermosa y más poderosa versión de la patética Guerrera Lu Ann

No...jamás me convertía en ti...-dijo Lu algo molesta-

Jajaja que triste -dijo Evil sonriendo- ademas que importa pronto serás un cascarón vacío y todo el poder que te queda será mío además yo tengo esto -mostró su mano derecha sonriendo, su mano tenía el anillo que había separado a Lu Ann desde el principio-

El anillo ella lo tiene -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Entonces este fue el lado maligno de Lu desde el principio -dijo Kondo calmado- creo que está versión de Lu me desagrada -Evil sonrió y levantó el brazo dejando que el anillo brillara y los clones de Lu regresaron al anillo dejando solo a Evil Lu-

Llamo a los demás -dijo Sai serio- pero lo que me sorprende es que ella exista

Es cierto aún con todo...lo que he...vivido...y visto...jamás me convertiría en ti -dijo Lu molesta- Lu malvada no existe

¡JAJAJAJA! Oh por favor -dijo Evil Lu sonriendo con burla- en el fondo sabes bien porque existo, sabes bien que tan poderosa puedes llegar a ser y sabes bien que tan mala eres, puedes tener todo lo que necesitas solo debes eliminar a Himiko y tomar el lugar de tu padre

¿Que? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿de que esta hablando?

Bueno...es que yo...-dijo Lu nerviosa- no se como decirlo...

Si no tienes el valor de decirlo inútil yo lo diré, yo nací de los celos y rabia que siente hacia ti -dijo Evil Lu sonriendo- cada vez que tu mejoras, cada vez que tu lograbas algo ella se llenaba de rabia al no tener esa gran habilidad tuya hermana

¿Lo que đice es verdad? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Si...me arrepiento de tener ese tipo de sentimientos -dijo Lu deprimida y Himiko bajo las orejas un poco- ojalá pudiera quitármelos

Descuida dentro de poco ya no podrás sentir nada, ¡Por que voy a matarte! -Evil Lu grito sonriendo y avanzó abriendo su garra derecha tratando de atacarlas pero Isaac se colocó frente a ella deteniendo su golpe sujetándola de su muñeca- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Que estas haciendo guapo?!

Por lo general no me involucró en cosas familiares de Himiko y Lu Ann pero siempre qué hay reto me gusta mucho participar -dijo Isaac sonriendo y apretando los dientes, estaba forcejeando con Evil Lu mientras la empujó con fuerza- vaya nada mal me acabo de dar cuenta de que en verdad te pusiste a entrenar como debías

Ja Gracias, pero no esperes clemencia de mi parte si me quieres enfrentar -dijo Evil Lu sonriendo- a diferencia de Lu yo no tengo esa sensibilidad ni piedad

JAJAJAJA -Isaac se comenzó a reír con fuerza y se cubrió de energía carmesí- no espero menos de eso o de parte tuya -en solo un momento paso a su Modo Oscuro- voy a demostrarte lo débil que eres

Quiero ver que lo intentes, aunque en el fondo siempre quise enfrentarme a ti -dijo Evil Lu sonriendo- Ven aquí guapetón, vamos a medir fuerzas -Isaac sacó sus espadas y las clavó en el suelo-

Te daré una ventaja -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Evil Lu solo sonrió pero Isaac apareció frente a ella dándole un golpe en la cara, Isaac grito empujando a Evil hasta que cayó al suelo, Evil se levantó pero Isaac la sujetó de la cara y comenzó a empujarla con fuerza hasta que la estrelló con una pared, Evil estaba sorprendida mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza de Isaac- déjame decirte que en este estado mi fuerza aumenta diez veces pero más que nada mi agresividad me domina

Deja de fanfarronear -dijo Evil Lu molesta y grito liberando algo de fuego de su cuerpo, Isaac se sorprendió mientras era empujado por el fuego, Evil Lu grito y le dio un golpe a Isaac en la cara, le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho y lo alejó un par de metros, Isaac giró en el aire quedando a cuatro patas, pero Evil Lu salto levantando los brazos y los bajo liberando una llamarada roja carmesí, Isaac grito y levantó los brazos cruzándose de muñecas liberando energía negra y carmesí, los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido y energía, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo la energía mientras esta los golpeaba ambos empujándolos un poco, la energía explotó empujando a Evil Lu contra el suelo haciendo que se quejara el golpe pero Isaac estaba caminando despacio hacia ella envuelto en energía carmesí y negra-

Vaya no fueron habladurías, realmente si eres fuerte -dijo Evil Lu sorprendida- bueno esto apenas está comenzando -Evil Lu salto a la derecha esquivando un rayo azul y negro viendo que Himiko lo había disparado con su brazo derecho extendido- desgraciada

Isaac tenemos que pelar juntos tú y esa impostora están casi igualados -dijo Himiko seria-

Hmp que insulto más feo me acabas de decir -dijo Isaac serio- ¡Todos prepárense! ¡Cinco furiosos! -Sai, Kondo, Eagle y Tom avanzaron junto a Himiko, Evil Lu solo sonrió y extendió los brazos creando fuego carmesí, Lu cayó al suelo cansada mientras Po se colocó frente a ella creando un escudo de energía dorada-

Lo puedo sentir...ah...me esta robando toda mi energía...-dijo Lu cansada mientras Tigresa la acompañaba-

Ya veo mientras más poder saque ella más rápido se debilitara Lu -dijo Po serio- ¡No pierdan el tiempo tratando de atacarla juntos ataquen por separado, cansenla! -los seis asintieron mientras Evil liberó una gran ráfaga de fuego cubriendo el campo con fuego, Sai y los demás estaban intactos pero del suelo se creo un muro de hielo, todo el suelo tembló y Evil Lu vio que s crearon pilares de hielo rodeándola, Sai fue el primero en avanza hacia ella-

¡Golpe doble del leopardo! -Sai grito y llegó con Evil Lu extendiendo los brazos liberando un fuerte golpe pero Evil Lu detuvo el golpe cruzándose de brazos, Sai se sorprendió pero Evil Lu le dio un golpe en estómago haciendo que s quejara y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra un pilar, Tom avanzó corriendo y llegó por debajo , salto y le dio una patada en el mentón elevándola del suelo, Tom se giró y le dio un golpe con la cola pero Evil Lu le sujetó la cola con fuerza y se giró lanzando a Tom contra el hielo, Himiko avanzó corriendo y salto lanzando un golpe con su palma cubierta de rayos negros, Evil Lu salto esquivando el ataque, pero Himiko terminó golpeando el bloque de hielo hasta destruirlo, Evil Lu terminó alejándose más hasta llegar en la punta de un bloque de hielo, un látigo de agua avanzó y la sujetó de la cintura, Kondo estaba en el suelo y grito lanzando a Evil Lu contra un montículo de hielo, Evil Lu terminó siendo golpeada en el hielo y Kondo la atrajo hacia el con fuerza-

¡Tu nunca serás ella! -Kondo grito mientras jalaba a Evil Lu, Evil Lu solo giró y le dio una patada en la cara a Kondo con las piernas extendidas, Kondo se quejó mientras Evil Lu se impulsó saltando en el aire, Eagle grito y avanzó hacia Evil Lu, cruzó sus alas y luego las extendió liberando una descarga amarilla, Evil Lu se cruzó de brazos creando un escudo de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran colisión en medio de las dos hembras, Evil Lu grito y la energía explotó empujando a Eagle contra un bloque de hielo dejándola estrellada, Evil Lu solo se giró y calvo sus garras de las manos y pies en el hielo y luego saltó cayendo en un bloque, se puso de pie riendo un poco y vio a Himiko frente a ella, Himiko expulsó una descarga azul y negra de sus manos mientras Evil Lu tenía fuego en su cuerpo-

Nunca debiste ir a Japón, debiste queda aquí ¡así podría destruirte! -grito Evil Lu molesta-

Nosotras debemos estar en perfecta armonía porque somos familia -dijo Himiko calmada- si tienes algo que te molesta mé lo puedes compartir, puedes confiar en mi, porque soy tu hermana y estoy aquí siempre para ti

¡¿A quien le importa la armonía si puedes tenerlo todo?! -Evil Lu grito sonriendo- acéptalo hermana mayor no podrás derrotarme, me amas demasiado para hacerme daño

Es verdad yo no puedo vencerte mucho menos hacerte daño -dijo Himiko calmada pero sonrió en un momento- pero el si puede

¿Quien? -dijo Evil Lu confundida y se dio la vuelta viendo una energía negra y roja detrás de ella-

¡AAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac grito con fuerza sujetando a Evil Lu del cuello, la empujó hasta estrellarla con una barra de hielo y la destruyó al momento del impacto, siguió bajando liberando energía negra y roja de todo el cuerpo- Getsuga...¡Tenshou! -Isaac grito liberando energía en forma de un resplandor negro y rojo, todo en el campo se alejaron mientras el campo de hielo mantenía la explosión en el interior, Evil Lu terminó tirada en el suelo e Isaac tomó el anillo volviendo a la normalidad, Isaac le puso el anillo a Lu dejando que sus colores volvieran a la normalidad así como su energía y se levantó-

Todos gracias -dijo Lu sonriendo un poco nerviosa-

Creo que tenemos que hablar hermana pequeña -dijo Himiko sonriendo, más tarde Himiko y Lu estaban hablando en medio del patio del palacio- Entonces ¿te has sentido Celosa desde que regrese?

Bueno un poco, es algo muy malo viniendo de mi -dijo Lu deprimida- no es algo que me guste

Es normal sentirse celosa -dijo Himiko sonriendo- solo quiero que cuando te sientas mal por algo me lo comentes

Esta bien hermana, prometo no guardarte secretos -dijo Lu sonriendo- somos familia y la familia no se guarda secretos -Himiko solo sonrio mostrando los dientes nerviosa-

Si bueno, algunos debes guardar silencio y otros no deben o no pueden decir algo jaja -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

No, todos debemos mantener la sinceridad -dijo Lu calmada- es decir ¿qué clase de dos caras rata diputada le guarda secretos a su propia familia? -Himiko solo guardó de forma gruesa y sonrió nerviosa-

Si...que bueno hay sinceridad en la fan,in -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Te prometo que cuñado me sienta molesta por algo te lo dire, seré sincera contigo hermana -dijo Lu sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a Himiko- se que tú jamás me harías daño y no me mentirías

Claro...-dijo Himiko nerviosa, después de un rato Isaac estaba hablando con Po en el salón de los héroes-

Escucha Isaac te tengo una misión muy importante -dijo Po serio- me ha llegado un mensaje de algunos maestros de Kung fu de otros palacios, quiero que vayas tú solo a reunirme una cierta información

¿De que se trata? -dijo Isaac serio-

Parece se que algunos alumnos y civiles se han comportado de forma rara, todo a causa de una energía negativa desconocida, como tú eres el único con energía maligna necesito que vayas a tráeme toda la información necesaria -dijo Po serio- en total doce alumnos han desaparecido o han traicionado a sus compañeros

Esta bien iré por la información me marcharé lo antes posible maestro Po -dijo Isaac serio-


	63. Chapter 63

_**Una investigación y un Sparks celoso**_

Era una tarde normal en el Valle de La Paz, Isaac estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca, con una gabardina negra, debajo usaba su pantalón negro, una cinta blanca y sus botas, estaba caminando hasta que entró a un restaurante y vio a un conejo vestido como mesero frente a un libro abierto-

Buenas tardes vengo a ver a la señorita Zafiro the Wolf -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Por supuesto, la señorita acaba de llegar -dijo el conejo sonriendo- por aquí -el conejo lo guió dentro del restaurante notando que era muy elegante, lo guió hasta una mesa donde vio a Zafiro sentada, Zafiro estaba usando un vestido de color negro de manga larga y cuello largo con borde azul, Isaac se sorprendió un poco y más aún al ver que tenía el pelo suelto y peinado de lado dejando ver su hermoso rostro- Su cita señorita

Gracias buen conejo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Isaac sonrió un poco sonrojado al verla- hola ¿no vas a decir nada o te quedarás mirándome así toda la noche?

No...perdón...estas...estas bellísima -dijo Isaac sonriendo sonrojado-

Muchas gracias -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- estas muy guapo

Si gracias es algo que había guardado -dijo Isaac sonrojado, se sentaron en la mesa viéndose de frente- este lugar es muy elegante

Si como sabes gano una buena suma -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- bueno quería verte aquí no para hablar de negocios ni trabajo solo pasar el rato tú y yo

Claro también quiero eso -dijo Isaac sonriendo, paso un tiempo y los dos estaban riendo un poco mientras traían su comida- no, no y es que el té estaba viendo con malos ojos por eso lo castigué

Metiéndole dulces de caramelo en el trasero -dijo Zafiro riendo un poco- si...sabes somos muy unidos

Si, siento que contigo no hay estrés, me haces reír mucho y me siento feliz de verte -dijo Isaac sonriendo- con los demás es como estar con niños

Vaya Isaac que coincidencia verte aquí -dijo Sai sonriendo, estaba vistiendo un traje parecido al de Isaac, a su lado estaba Una leopardo de las Nieves vestida también con un vestido azul elegante- hola soy Sai y ella es mi cita Dina

Hola mucho gusto -dijo La leopardo sonriendo-

Hola soy Zafiro la cita de Isaac -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Oigan deberíamos colocar las mesas juntas para tener más cercanía -dijo Sai sonriendo- sería una cita doble

Que buena idea -dijo Dina sonriendo-

De hecho nosotros...-dijo Isaac nervioso pero Sai tomó una mesa y la atrajo para pegarla con la mesa de Isaac dejando a la pareja sorprendida, Zafiro e Isaac se juntaron un poco más igual que Sai y Dina-

Listo juntos como amigos -dijo Sai sonriendo- y vaya Isaac que buenos gustos tienes ella es muy hermosa -Zafiro se sonrojó un poco-

Si...ella es tan hermosa como un ángel -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Zafiro se avergonzó pero sonreía por el cumplido- por cierto nosotros ya ordenamos y están trayendo el segundo plato no queremos incomodar

No importa todo lo compartiremos -dijo Sai sonriendo e Isaac se golpeó la frente negando con la cabeza, el tiempo paso mientras Isaac y Zafiro comían en silencio parecía que Sai no paraba de hablar del palacio de Jade- y así se formó el agujero donde ahora está el palacio de jade

Que interesante -dijo Dina sonriendo- fue un hecho realmente sorprendente

Si bastante pero Isaac me lo contó con menos detalles -dijo Zafiro sonriendo nerviosa- vaya creo que entremos al segundo plato...jejeje un poco más rápido que esto me mata

Vaya no pensé que fueran a venir -dijo Tom sonriendo también estaba usando un traje pero con una camisa roja y a su lado estaba una zorra de pelo castaño claro y ojos morados con un vestido blanco- ella es Jenny van a ver mucho a Jenny en el palacio -La zorra estaba levantando la mano sonriendo nerviosa-

 _Genial más compañía_ -pensó Isaac con sarcasmo, después de un rato los seis estaban conversando hasta que Tom, Sai e Isaac estaban viendo los menús cubriendo sus caras-

Isaac ¿que significa esto? Hace dos semanas le pediste a la maestra Tigresa que te permitiera tener citas con Himiko y Lu Ann para ser un pretendiente y ahora estas con ella -dijo Tom calmado-

Bueno aún soy muy joven, tengo 27 años soy muy joven y quiero conocer las cosas antes de tomar una decisión que cambie el resto de mi vida, además esta era una cena de amigos que ustedes vinieron a meter sus narices -dijo Isaac serio-

Perdónanos pero yo vengo a que me haga un trabajito -dijo Sai calmado- mi amigo está listo, recto y listo, como un palo

Está bien ustedes hagan sus cosas sucias mientras yo trataré a Zafiro como la dama y hermosa mujer que es -dijo Isaac molesto, los tres estaban hablando en susurros pero eso no los callaba o evitaba que sus citas los escucharan-

¿Tenemos que decirles que podemos oírlos? -dijo Jenny calmada-

No déjalos los machos son sencillos además comida gratis -dijo Dina sonriendo- ellos caen fácil

No se yo si me estaba divirtiendo con Isaac -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Hacen una linda pareja -dijo Dina calmada- ¿no han pensado en serlo realmente?

No, no, eso no lo he...pensado -dijo Zafiro sonriendo sonrojada- bueno es muy guapo y nos entendemos bien pero él ya tiene novia

Y eso ¿que tiene que ver? Las relaciones no duran para siempre -dijo Dina calmada, Zafiro lo pensó un poco, unos minutos después Sai y Dina estaban besándose en el baño de hombres, los dos entraron a una faceta de los inodoros-

Vaya no puedo creerlo que golosa eres -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Sabes quiero encender esto ha todo lo que se pueda, muéstrame como te pusiste mis pataletas antes de venir -dijo Dina sonriendo-

Que bien -dijo Sai sonriendo, su ropa cayó al suelo y se vio debajo de la puerta de la caseta- ¿que te parece?

Ah está muy sexy -dijo Dina sonriendo- ¿Quieres ver que tengo para ti? -La puerta de la caseta se estaba abriendo- es algo muy bueno, ya que tú tienes mis pantaletas yo no estoy usando nada, te voy a dar un buen trabajito que tanto querías

Ooooouuuu que bien -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Cierra los ojos -dijo Dina sonriendo, Dina salió de la caseta de forma lenta pero hábil, salió tomando la ropa de Sai y la sujeto con fuerza-

¿Dina? ¿Dina? -Sai asomó su cabeza por encima de la caseta viendo a Dina sujetando su ropa- ¡¿Dina qué haces?!

Esto, esto, esto es por una broma tuya cuando tenias 16 años, cuando en medio de un baile de las damas de las sombras me bajaste el pantalón mostrando mis pantaletas frente a todo mi público, era mi primer baile y estaba tan avergonzada que no pude volver a bailar, y se burlaron de mí por años hasta hoy que ya nadie me recuerda como la niña tonta que se cayó mostrando las pompis -dijo Dina molesta-

Espera ¿te estas vengando de mi por algo que hice hace más de diez años? -dijo Sai sorprendido- era un adolescente ya olvídalo y madura

Hay ¿por que no me vuelves a buscar dentro de diez años y me dices si todavía tienes rencor? A ver como sales de aquí -dijo Dina molesta saliendo del baño-

¡Las pantaletas me las quedó! -grito Sai molesto, el rato paso y Tom entró al baño silbando una canción, usó otra caseta y siguió silbando, entonces Sai comenzó a silbar y eso extraño a Tom, Tom silbó una tonada y Sai le respondió- ¿Tom? -dijo Sai calmado-

¿Mamá? -dijo Tom confundido-

Tom soy yo -dijo Sai calmado asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño- Tom necesito ayuda

¿Que te paso? -dijo Tom confundido saliendo de la caseta para ver a Sai-

Es Dina aparentemente estaba enojada conmigo por una broma que le hice y se llevó mi ropa -dijo Sai calmado-

Ósea ¿que estas ahí usando ropa interior? -dijo Tom confundido-

No...estoy usando sus pantaletas -dijo Sai nervioso-

¿De verdad? -dijo Tom sonriendo, se subió a un inodoro y vio por encima de la puerta- ooojuuu hola tanguita jajajaja -La puerta se abrió dejando ver que Isaac había entrado a lavarse las manos y por el espejo vio a Tom observando por encima del muro de la caseta-

Eh Tom eso es descortés y muy degenerado -dijo Isaac calmado, Tom se comenzó a reír y se bajo para ir con Isa -

Sai está usando una pantaleta -dijo Tom sonriendo-

¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Tom asintio, los dos corrieron a los sanitarios y se subieron para ver a Sai- uuuuu hola nalguitas

No es chistoso -dijo Sai preocupado saliendo de la caseta- escuchen necesito ayuda, Isaac dame tu ropa interior por favor

Ah ni creas -dijo Isaac sonriendo- tanguita tú te metiste solo en esto

Tom te pagaré lo que quieras por tu ropa interior -dijo Sai desesperado-

No se puede no traigo -dijo Tom sonriendo, Isaac y Sai lo vieron confundidos- es época de celo y hay una zorra ahí afuera que es muy atrevida

Está bien en eso ganas -dijo Sai calmado- necesito hacer algo, necesito la ayuda de los dos por favor -un caballo entró al baño y los vio algo confundido-

Hola -dijeron los tres calmados y luego lo vieron sorprendidos, unos minutos después Isaac y Tom volvieron a la mesa pero detrás de ellos estaba Sai cargando la puerta del baño para cubrirse las pantaletas, camino hasta con el conejo y le señaló la puerta, el conejo lo vio confundido y abrió la puerta dejando que Sai saliera con todo y puerta-

¿Estaba usando pantaletas de mujer? -dijo Jenny confundida-

Parecía que si -dijo Zafiro sorprendida, Isaac y Tom se estaban riendo cubriendo sus caras con los menús, después de la cena Isaac y Zafiro estaban caminando por el valle, Zafiro llevaba puesta el abrigo de Isaac para protegerse del frío-

Fue una cena...interesante -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Si lamento que mis compañeros vinieran a hacer un destrozo -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Descuida en cierto punto fue agradable -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- Isaac dime...¿alguna vez has pensado irte del palacio de Jade a hacer tu camino?

Bueno no te mentiré, si, si lo he pensado unas pocas veces -dijo Isaac calmado- pero primero tengo que derrotar a Rasel, cuando él esté muerto me iré a hacer mi propio camino

¿Lo quieres hacer solo? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

Aún no lo sé -dijo Isaac calmado- pero creo que no me gustaría estar tan solo

Bueno nadie quiere estar solo siempre -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, ella pegó su cabeza al hombro de Isaac haciéndolo sonreír aún más, a la mañana siguiente Isaac estaba caminando en medio de la neblina, en sus manos tenía su abrigo cargándolo en su hombro derecho, siguió caminando hasta que llegó al palacio de jade al amanecer, abrió la puerta y entró con calma solo para ver a Tigresa, Lu y Himiko enojadas cruzadas de brazo, mientras Po estaba cargando a Yu sonriendo-

Sabes es bueno saber que ese odio no va dirigido a mi -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿En donde estabas? Ya es el amanecer ni llegaste a dormir -dijo Tigresa enojada-

Tuve una cita y la acompañé a su hotel, me quedé a dormir con ella -dijo Isaac serio mientras Himiko y Lu se sintieron heridas por lo que dijo-

¿Te acostaste con ella? ¡¿Te fuiste a dormir con una loba cualquiera?! -grito Himiko molesta-

¡No le digas así! ¡Y eso no paso, solo dormimos no hicimos nada fuera de abrazos! -Isaac grito molesto-

¿Solo dormiste con ella? -dijo Po calmado-

Si -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Y no la tocaste? -dijo Po calmado-

No, dormimos en camas separadas -dijo Isaac calmado-

Marica -dijo Po calmado y eso sorprendió a Isaac-

No lo alientes -dijo Tigresa molesta- Isaac debiste tener más consideración al salir tan tarde y regresar apenas esta mañana

Con todo respeto maestra Tigresa solo quería libertad una noche -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si pero no está bien que te fueras y regresaras tan tarde -dijo Lu calmada- eso es horrible, nos preocupamos por ti

Odio que salgas por ahí tan tarde y más con una loba como ella -dijo Himiko sería- Ya no deberías verla

¿Me lo prohibes? ¿Prohíbes ver a mis amigos? -dijo Isaac molesto- ¿quien te da la autoridad de darme esa orden?

Es por tu bien -dijo Himiko molesta- es mejor que te urges en el palacio hasta que muestres respeto por nuestra...nuestras leyes -Isaac sabia que Himiko estaba celosa y que quería "por nuestra relación" pero no lo dijo y eso hizo que Isaac se sintiera mas enojado-

Claro nuestra reglas, las reglas del palacio de jade -dijo Isaac serio y Himiko solo asintio- sabes Himiko mejor ahórrate el sermón, aquí la única que me puede da esa orden es la maestra Tigresa -Himiko solo se sorprendió un poco-

No le hables así y creo que tiene razón, no deberías a ver gente que solo te hace ser una peor persona -dijo Lu molesta-

¿Acaso son mis esposas, novias o algo tan cercano para decidir qué es bueno para mi o no? -dijo Isaac molesto viendo a ambas hermanas, Himiko estaba sorprendida y sin saber que decir- _o mientes y me pruebas que solo quieres mentir para proteger a tu hermana y no proteger nuestra relación, o dices la verdad y me retracto de todo lo que dije_ -pensó serio-

No...-dijo Lu deprimida-

Si...tienes razón...no soy nada similar a eso -dijo Himiko deprimida, Tigresa estaba sorprendida pero parecía que sus hijas sufrían por dentro-

Entonces no tengo más que decir -dijo Isaac calmado, se retiró de forma calmada- maestros me gustaría hablar con ustedes en otro momento -Tigresa y Po asintieron viendo a Isaac retirarse-

¿Himiko, Lu están bien? -dijo Po preocupado viendo a Lu molesta pero Himiko parecía más triste-

Necesito un minuto sola -dijo Himiko deprimida y se retiró hacia otro lado, Po lo pensó un poco y vio a Tigresa, los dos asintieron pareciendo que se entendían, más tarde Isaac estaba en el durazno meditando usando su ropa de entrenamiento que le había dejado su madre, parecía algo molesto, solo estiro su brazo y tomó un durazno que había crecido-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Isaac molesto- oculta lo nuestro, ahora me tengo hacer el soltero y la termino lastimando, simplemente no entiendo su manera de pensar -mordió el durazno quedándose sentado viendo al frente, escucho unos pasos detrás de él y se giró para ver a Himiko la cual parecía molesta- ¿que deseas?

No deberías hablar en ese tono no después del teatro que montaste esta mañana -dijo Himiko molesta- Me heriste y mucho

Uno tu dijiste anda sal con tu amiga para que no sospechen nada aún no estoy lista para dar la noticia -dijo Isaac serio- a mi ni me culpes de tus ideas Himiko

Ah ¿así que ahora es mi idea? Me hubieras dicho no llegaré a dormir hoy, o estoy en el hotel con ella ¿puedes venir a buscarme? -dijo Himiko molesta- pero no tu decidiste estar con ella y pasar la noche con ella antes de decirme, cuando me lo dijiste sentí que me habías sido infiel, que me habías engañado y eso me lastimó

Si tienes razón en eso, te lastime, lo siento...no pensé...mucho las cosas -dijo Isaac calmado- pero todo sería más fácil si tan solo

Entiende no estoy lista me cansa pero aún no es momento -dijo Himiko molesta- solo quiero que me apoyes con esto por favor, no quiero sentirme celosa ni molesta contigo cada vez

¿Que quieres? ¿Quieres que finja que no tengo nada especial? ¿Quieres que actúe como si no tuviéramos nada? -dijo Isaac serio-

No, no me refiero a eso, solo...solo...ah no lo sé -dijo Himiko deprimida- mira se que esto es malo y creo que tenemos que pensar que hacer

Hasta donde veo hay varias cosas, tener un tiempo juntos sin que nadie nos moleste, decirle a tus padres y dejar de ocultarlo -dijo Isaac calmado- o...

¿O? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Dejar de fingir y en verdad decir que no hay ninguna relación -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Quieres terminar? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

No, no quiero eso -dijo Isaac preocupado y se levantó- pero esto me mata, no sé cuanto pueda seguir fingiendo...que no tengo nada y tu...hermana ja...no creo que pueda aguantarla a ella, incluso ya viste de lo que fue capas, si no quieres lastimarla deberías compartirme

¿Compartirte? -dijo Himiko confundida, lo pensó un poco y vio a Isaac-

Mira pensaba que necesitamos un tiempo a solas, el maestro Po me pidió que fuera de viaje a una investigación pero si quieres me podrás acompañar -dijo Isaac calmado- pero es tu decisión, me tengo que ir -se levantó y se dio la vuelta para irse caminando, Himiko solo se quedó viendo el suelo deprimida, después de un rato Isaac estaba meditando frente a un ri sentado sobre una roca- debería darme prisa y terminarla, sería lo mejor -vio mano derecha creando una esfera negra de energía- aun mi meta está muy lejos, pero si no queda otra opción para hacerme fuerte entonces si la terminaré, una vez hecho eso seré libre

Ahí estas -dijo Lu molesta llegando con Isaac- Isaac tenemos que hablar

¿Vienes a regañarme? -dijo Isaac serio-

No, quiero hablar contigo sobre nosotros -dijo Lu molesta- llego el momento de hablar sobre nuestra relación

 _¿Hasta cuando me seguirán interrumpiendo mientras pienso?_ -pensó Isaac molesto, Lu se dio cuenta de la energía negra pero Isaac la deshizo- bien escuchare de todo lo que quieras hablar estoy abierto a lo que quieras decir

Bueno, quiero decir cuando te fuiste tú y yo estuvimos una noche juntos...esa fue mi primera vez...y a pesar de todas las veces que te digo que te amo se que en el fondo tú me quieres mucho -dijo Lu calmada- y también cuando volviste lo hicimos dos veces más -se sonrojó un poco mientras Isaac estaba calmado- tampoco hemos hablado mucho si tú y yo estaremos juntos o no, o si lo me utilizaste en una noche, o si solo fue una aventura más, quiero que me digas si soy especial para ti o solo una conquista más -Lu se estaba enojando mientras Himiko estaba diestras de un árbol prestando atención, Kondo estaba llorando detrás de un arbusto escuchando lo que Lu decía-

No fuiste una conquista de una noche, jamás vuelvas a pensar que soy tan descarado como Sparks -dijo Isaac calmado- Lu yo...no te veo nada más como una aventura, es verdad te aprecio como tú dices, no te lastimaría de esa forma

Entonces dime ¿por que no estas conmigo? -dijo Lu deprimida-

Es qué hay algo -dijo Isaac calmado- es algo que no te puedo decir, pero es importante, lo siento Lu Ann, creo que tú no te mereces esto -Isaac salto de la roca y cayó alejado del rio- díganle a los maestros que no llegaré a cenar -Isaac levantó el brazo despidiéndose de Lu pero Lu solo suspiro llorando un poco, Himiko estaba viendo a ambos, solo se sentó en el suelo pensando un poco, más tarde Tigresa y Po estaban hablando un poco sobre lo que habían visto-

Ambas chicas están enamoradas del mismo hombre -dijo Po calmado- ¿de donde me suena eso?

De tus pervertidas fantasías mi amor -dijo Tigresa sería y Po solo sonrió nervioso con una grata de sudor en la cabeza- pero me preocupa que esto afecte a mis hijas, ya sabes que los conflictos románticos causan problemas de inestabilidad del Chi

Olvídate del Chi -dijo Po calmado- creó que Isaac no está pensando claramente, también he notado que ha salido varías veces al bosque para hacer algo

El me dice que está entrenando más su poder oscuro -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero Po concentrémonos en nuestras hijas ¿que deberíamos hacer?

En primera no podemos interferir, somos sus padres pero esto es una decisión que solo ellas pueden tomar -dijo Po sonriendo - no podemos ser padre entremetidos

Eso no, yo voy a defender a mis hijas -dijo Tigresa sería- aunque tenga que luchar para que permitan el matrimonio de tres animales de diferente género eso haré

¿Realmente estas dispuesta a eso? -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Si, para ver a mis hijas felices lo haré, y si tengo que sujetar a Isaac amarrándolo y amordazándolo lo haré para lanzarlo directo a la iglesia que así se -dijo Tigresa molesta levantando el puño derecho-

Eso ya es exagerar -dijo Po calmado- pero creó que hablaré con Himiko sobre eso -sonrio un poco y salió de la cocina para ver a Himiko pensando y caminando de lado a lado- Que bien, Hija ven quiero hablar contigo

Yo también quiero hablar contigo papá -dijo Himiko calmada viendo a Po- dime ¿qué piensan de una relación Harem?

¿Quien tiene una relación Harem? -dijo Po confundido- maldito suertudo

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Nada hija -dijo Po sonriendo- dime ¿qué es eso de la relación de Harem?

Bueno es que estaba pensando en decirle a Lu sobre lo mío con Isaac -dijo Himiko calmada- pero tampoco quiero que Lu se quede sin el amor que tanto anhela, ella ama mucho a Isaac, y me cuesta decir esto porque pienso que es sucio pero creo que Isaac las quiere a ambas

Bueno puede que Isaac las quiera a ambas pero eso es cosa de Isaac -dijo Po calmado- pero no puedo guiarte en esta decision ya que esto es asunto del corazón, eso tú sola te lo puedes resolver, nada déjame decirte esto, si no tienes cuidado en lo qué haces podrías perder a Isaac -Himiko se sorprendió un poco- mejor ve a hablar con él, pasen tiempo como pareja y no lo ocultes porque parece que eso lo lastima

Jamás lo había pensado así -dijo Himiko sorprendida- creó...que ya se que hacer, gracias papá

De nada mi niña -dijo Po sonriendo, Himiko se fue corriendo mientras Po estaba sonriendo- espero haber dicho lo correcto -en medio del bosque Isaac estaba meditando sentado cruzado de brazos, su cuerpo expulsó energía amarilla, luego negra y carmesí pasando a su Modo Oscuro, siguió expulsando energía hasta que la parte carmesí se estaba volviendo amarilla-

Solo un...poco...más -dijo Isaac entre dientes mientras expulsaba energía, siguió así abriendo los ojos mientras estos pasaban de amarillo a rojo y viceversa, en un momento no puso más y cayó al suelo de rodillas- maldicion...es muy difícil -dijo entre respiraciones cortadas- asi nunca lograre llegar a ese nivel si sigo así -se levantó respirando agitado- Hermana...¿que es lo que me hace falta?

 _ **Recuerdo de Isaac-**_ Isaac estaba en medio del bosque en verano, frente a él estaba Hanabi, Hanabi estaba usando una camisa de manga larga de color roja con bordes amarillos, la camisa tenía una cola de forma triangular del lado izquierdo, debajo usaba una falda amarilla, con medias negras y unas botas ajustadas de color rojo con borde amarillo, su pelo ya era largo y tenía un gran mechón triangular con la punta roja-

Bien hermano te mostraré como logro pasar al Nivel Maestro -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ¡Haaaaa! -Hanabi solo dio un ligero grito y paso a su Modo guardiana, sus ojos eran amarillos, su pelo tenía un ligero tono dorado y sus marcas aparecieron- primero pasó al Modo Guardiana en tu caso puede ser tu Modo Héroe o Modo Oscuro trata con uno

Está bien -dijo Isaac calmado- ¡HAAAAAA! -Isaac grito usando el hará amarilla, su pelo se volvió largo y sus ojos amarillos- bien ¿Que es lo que sigue?

Verás en cada uno de los Guardianes el pasar al Nivel Maestro es diferente, debes tener en cuenta que requiere de mucho entrenamiento y también control de tu energía al cien porciento, si logras tener algo parecido a eso podrás tener un Nivel maestro -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Pero no soy un guardián -dijo Isaac calmado- lo único que tengo son mis espadas

Aún que no lo creas esa espada de plata que tienes, también tiene un Nivel maestro, claro es una armadura pero tendrás el poder de un guardián, solo si logras controlar tu energía tanto oscura y heroica como una sola energía -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Me estás mintiendo -dijo Isaac calmado- las energías de la Luz y la oscuridad no se pueden mezclar como una

Si pueden hacerlo, somos la prueba viviente de eso -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- mira te muestro -apretó los puños mientras sus tatuajes desaparecían- Haaaaa...¡AAAAA! -Hanabi paso al Nivel maestro liberando una aura roja anaranjada del cuerpo como el fuego, sus ojos eran rojos y sus tatuajes aparecieron en su rostro- mira esto -levantó su mano izquierda mostrando una esfera negro que obtuvo un tono azul formando un Ying y Yang- asi como el Ying y el Yang todos tenemos equilibrio en nuestro cuerpo, si encuentras ese equilibrio podrás tener el poder de un maestro

Equilibrio -dijo Isaac calmado- entonces debo funcionar ambas energías -pensó un poco viendo sus manos- **regresó al presente-**

Ya recuerdo -dijo Isaac calmado- creó que tengo una idea...

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Ayuda! -Isaac reaccionó ante un grito de parte de una hembra, Isaac solo hizo que sus ojos se volvieran amarillos y avanzó corriendo hacia el interior del bosque, dentro del bosque estaba Sasha tirada en el suelo herida-

Malditos -dijo Sasha molesta, se trató de levantar pero alguien le puso una pata encima haciendo que se quejara acostada-

Bueno ya basta -dijo un lobo gris con los ojos amarillos, estaba usando una armadura azul con rasgos amarillos cargando un mazo sujetado a una cadena- muchachos parece que nos encontramos con un juguete para esta noche -junto a él llegaron otros tres lobos de pelaje gris y ojos amarillos sujetando cadenas con mazos- pero antes dinos donde está el palacio de Jade

Si crees que haré todo lo que me digas estas muy mal -dijo Sasha molesta- no dire nada -el lobo sonrió y la sujeto del pelo de la cabeza para levantarla- aaaaa ¡Suéltame! -Sasha levantó los brazos sujetando el brazo del lobo, clavó sus garras tratando de cortarlo pero el lobo solo s quejó, gruñó y empujó a Sasha contra el suelo estrellando su cabeza, Sasha se quejó y el lobo le colocó el pie en la cabeza y comenzó a presionarla con fuerza- Aaaaaa aaaaaa

Que estupida, ¿de verdad creíste que podrías tú sola contra los Lin Kuei? -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

¿Lin Kuei? -dijo Sasha confundida viendo a los lobos- _es verdad...son una familia de lobos peleadores...que son entrenados desde muy pequeños para matar_ -Sasha expulsó una descarga morada del cuerpo y el lobo retrocedió un poco, Sasha se quedó en guardia y levantó los brazos- no los dejare avanzar más de aquí

Que estupida niña -dijo el Lin Kuei calmado- bien -giró de la cadena y comenzó a girarla- Te mostrare como es que los Lin Kuei peleamos -comenzó a sujetar su cadena y la lanzo, el mazo fue arrojado y Sasha salto a la izquierda evitando el golpe, cuando vio do mazo había golpeado el suelo creando un agujero por el impacto- jejeje -jaló la cadena atrapando el mazo en sus manos-

 _Es impresionante_ -pensó Sasha sorprendida- el puede manejar esa cosas pesar de que pese tanto -el lobo comenzó a mover la cadena haciendo girar el mazo- esto va mal -una cadena avanzó hacia su cuello y la sujeto tirándola al suelo, Sasha se estaba quejando y ahogando mientras sujetaban la cadena con fuerza alrededor del cuello- aa...suelta...me...ah...no res pi...rar -Sasha estaba ahogándose un poco sujetando la cadena-

Esto es para que aprendas a no tratarnos como seres inferiores -dijo el lobo sonriendo, los demás se estaban riendo viendo a Sasha ahogarse con la cadena- bien te pasó de acompañante de noche a saco de boxeo humano

¿Que? -dijo Sasha confundida, solo se quejó escupiendo algo de saliva viendo que el lobo líder le había dado un golpe de el estómago, la siguió golpeando mientras se reía , sus golpes eran lentos pero fuertes, cada golpe hacia que escupiera saliva, y esa saliva fue cambiando a sangre-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Apenas estoy calentando -dijo el lobo líder sonriendo, siguió golpeando hasta que vio un resplandor amarillo avanzar hacia el, el lobo líder salto esquivando el ataque pero el ataque siguió hasta que cortó la cadena que tenía a Sasha ahogándose, Sasha cayó al suelo desmayada- ¡¿Quien me atacó?! -se escuchó un aullido y el lobo líder vio al frente para ver que Isaac le dio una patada en el pecho, el lobo líder se quejó y fue lanzado contra un árbol, el árbol se partió con el impacto de la espalda, el lobo líder cayó al suelo quejándose un poco- ¡¿QUIEN FUE EL MISERABLE?!

Un alfa -dijo Isaac serio, él estaba de pie junto a Sasha y la vio en el suelo- un lobo alfa

Un lobo alfa que estupido, hay un único alfa aquí y ese soy yo -dijo el lobo líder sonriendo- ¡Mantenlo! -grito, los lobos gruñeron y lanzaron sus mazos, Isaac levantó los brazos creando un muro de hielo y los mazos golpearon el muro dejando leves grietas, Isaac se giró y vio a la hembra dentro del domo de hielo-

Hey, hey, hey reacciona -dijo Isaac calmado viendo a Sasha, colocó su oreja derecha sobre su pecho y pasó la mano izquierda por la nariz de Sasha, sintió que no estaba respirando mucho, colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sasha y comenzó a presionar seis veces, presionó tres veces más y le sujeto la nariz, se la tapó y comenzó a darle respiración de boca boca, se separó y volvió a darle respiración de boca a boca, Sasha reaccionó y comenzó a toser recuperando el aliento y la respiración- ¿estas bien?

Cof...cof...cof si...ah gracias -dijo Sasha entre tosidos- tu...eres...tu...eres

No importa -dijo Isaac calmado- quédate aquí, yo me haré cargo de ellos

Espera...ah...ellos son...Lin Kuei -dijo Sasha adolorida- sin muy peligrosos y hábiles

Descuida yo soy más peligroso -dijo Isaac calmado, se levantó y se acercó a una parte de la pared, la tocó y el hielo se deshizo dejando a Isaac libre- déjame esto a mi no tardaré mucho

¿Qué cosas dices? -dijo Sasha sorprendida- esos sujetos pertenecen a una familia de peleadores, son muy fuertes

Yo también lo soy -dijo Isaac serio, extendió su brazo hacia la izquierda cerrando la apertura dejando a Sasha dentro del domo de hielo- vamos a ver que tan fuerte son los Lin Kuei, veamos si son tan fuertes como dicen

No deberías confiarte tanto, porque por tanta confianza puedes perder la vida -dijo el lobo líder sonriendo- ¡Mátenlo! -los tres lobos sujetaron sus cadenas y comenzaron a girarlas lanzado los mazos, Sasha se sorprendió por Isaac salto esquivando dl ataque y extendió su brazo derecho liberando una corriente de aire helado, el primer lobo se cruzó dé brazos deteniendo el golpe de aire helado, Isaac cayó al suelo y avanzó corriendo, el lider avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac solo levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, giró dándole una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo, el lider se quejó e Isaac avanzó y le dio un golpe al mentón, uno de los lobos lanzó su cadena sujetando a Isaac del pecho y lo atrajo jalando la cadena, Isaac arrastró los pies pero se impulsó en un salto, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que s quejara, Isaac sujeto la cadena y la congeló hasta que la rompió, comenzó a girar la cadena con todo y mazo-

¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte kilos? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Pesa 50 kilos -dijo el lider sorprendido- ¿como puedes hacer eso?

De la misma forma que puedo hacer esto -dijo Isaac calmado, sujeto la cadena y lanzó el mazo hacia otro lobo golpeándolo en el pecho y el lobo cayó al suelo con el mazo a un lado dejándolo acostado y desmayado- creó que escuche cinco costillas romperse

¡Maldito! -el lider grito molesto y el segundo lobo avanzó corriendo, el lobo lanzó su mano pero Isaac lo atrapó en sus manos, el lider avanzó corriendo a la derecha y lanzó una cadena atando el brazo derecho de Isaac dejándolo estirado, el segundo lobo lanzó otra cadena y sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Isaac, corrió a un lado y estiró el brazo de Isaac haciendo que quedara con los brazos extendidos- jajaja ajajaja te confiaste, ahora prepárate para perder tus brazos -el lider se comenzó a reír mientras su compañero comenzara a jalar la cadena, los dos estaba jalando las cadenas mientras Isaac estaba tranquilo- ¿qué pasa? ¡¿Te duele tanto que ya no puedes hablar?! ¡Perderás los brazos jajajaja! -el lider se estaba riendo un poco mientras Isaac sonrio-

¿En serio, esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? -dijo Isaac sonriendo- patético

¿Que? -dijo Sasha sorprendida- _¿sus ataques no le hacen efecto? Y a pesar de que está enfrentando a dos él está muy tranquilo_ -pensó sorprendida-

Creó que por tanto dolor ya te volviste loco -dijo el lider molesto-

No, este dolor que siento son solo cosquillas -dijo Isaac sonriendo- los mostrare el verdadero dolor ¡RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAA! -Isaac grito levantando los brazos y luego los brazos rompiendo las cadenas con la presión de su energía negra y carmesí, Isaac había pasado a su modo oscuro de un solo golpe-

¿Una transformación? -dijo Sasha sorprendida-

¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! -grito el lobo líder sorprendido- ¿Como es eso posible?

Así como tú también tengo una familia, yo provengo de una familia guerrera -dijo Isaac sonriendo- solo que la mía si es una verdadera familia guerrera -se cruzo de brazos y expulsó energía carmesí del cuerpo, grito extendiendo los brazos y liberó una onda de energía roja, el lider grito y salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, pero el segundo no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno en su cuerpo, el lobo terminó gritando y cayó cubierto de heridas en todo el cuerpo, el lider estaba en el suelo sorprendido mientras Isaac caminaba de forma tranquila hacia el-

Espera, espera -dijo el lobo líder asustado- te daré lo que tú quieras, solo no me mates por favor -el lobo estaba arrastrando sus pies en el suelo mientras caminaba usando sus manos alejándose de Isaac- deberías unirte a mi si...o mejor aún yo seres de ayuda...solo no me mates

No voy a matarte -dijo Isaac calmado- los guardias imperiales se harán cargo de ti -Isaac extendió su brazo derecho y liberó una corriente de aire frío congelando al lobo Lin Kuei- tch a si nunca me voy a hacer más fuerte -Isaac deshizo su transformación y se acercó a Sasha deshaciendo el muro de hielo- ¿te encuentras bien?

Si un poco gracias -dijo Sasha sorprendida-

Deberías ir a un doctor estuviste inconsciente un buen rato -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eh...si claro...yo -dijo Sasha nerviosa, se dio la vuelta pero se quejó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo- ah...creo que estoy muy herida

No deberías esforzarte mucho -dijo Isaac calmado, se acercó y la cargo en sus brazos al estilo princes- ven yo te llevaré

Espera soy perfectamente capaz de caminar sola -dijo Sasha sonrojada y un poco molesta-

No lo dudo, pero como estuviste apunto de morir ahogada lo mejor es que alguien te ayude, no creo que quieras sufrir ese desmayo de nuevo, aparte no sabemos qué tan fuerte te lastimaron -dijo Isaac calmado y Sasha se sorprendió por lo que dijo- mejor confía en mi

Está bien -dijo Sasha sonrojada levemente, Isaac camino de regreso a la aldea para ver que algunos animales estaban viéndolo cargar a Sasha, Isaac llegó a la clínica y entró con cuidado solo para ver a una oveja vestida de enfermera-

Disculpe ella está herida tiene algunas heridas de una pelea y se desmayó por perder el oxígeno -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ah claro les podemos ayudar -dijo la enfermera nerviosa, un conejo trajo una camilla e Isaac la colocó con cuidado- descuide ella estará bien

Esperen -dijo Sasha calmada y vio a Isaac- Gracias pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Isaac Shishui -dijo Isaac calmado- Si necesitas algo manda a alguien al palacio de Jade y vendré para ayudarte

Gracias -dijo Sasha sorprendida y sonrojada- _bueno es amable:...y admito que es guapo_ -Isaac se retiró de forma calmada mientras en el palacio de jade Himiko seguía pensando en la situación mientras Lu tenía la cara hundida entre las rodillas-

 _Estupido Isaac...si no quieres estar conmigo al menos...se valiente y dímelo..._ -pensó Lu molesta, Himiko suspiro y vio que la puerta se abrió revelando a Sparks-

Hola ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Sparks sonriendo saludando con una mano pero en su otra mano tenía una caja- traje un presente

Ah hola Sparks -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿a que se debe tu vista?

Bueno solo quería pasar a saludar y ver como estaba Himiko -dijo Sparks sonriendo pero Himiko levantó una ceja confundida viendo a Sparks de pies a cabeza- ¿que?

Nada, solo que no has crecido mucho -dijo Himiko calmada- seguimos casi del mismo tamaño

No...jeje yo si crecí un par de centímetros -dijo Sparks nervioso- ten es para ti -extendió el brazo derecho mostrando la caja-

Ah gracias ¿Que es? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Es chocolate, son tus bombones favoritos, se que te gustan mucho y por eso compré una caja -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Ah que amable muchas gracias -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Bueno también otra cosa, estaba en el valle y escuché qué hay una obra de teatro amorosa me preguntaba ¿si querías salir conmigo en una cita para ir a verla? -Isaac estaba entrando cuando escuchó a Sparks decir eso, se quedó sorprendido y vio a Himiko confundido-

Ah bueno yo...veras es que tengo un asunto -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Vamos es solo una obra de teatro -dijo Sparks calmado- ¿acaso tienes novio? -Himiko sonrió y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Isaac solo los vio un momento y suspiro-

No lo tiene -dijo Isaac serio caminando con los brazos cruzados- ¿o no Himiko?

Ah bueno...si es cierto no lo tengo -dijo Himiko calmada, Isaac solo cerró los ojos y se retiró caminando-

Vaya que frialdad -dijo Sparks sonriendo- parece que está tres años en Japón no te cambio, sigues igual

Y yo veo que tú ni creces ni un centímetro pulga -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Sparks molesto- ja no te sientas valiente solo porque mejoraste un poco, aún sigues sin ser un guardián para hablarme así

Y tú no tienes las habilidades suficientes para ser llamado guardián -dijo Isaac serio-

¡Ustedes dos ya basta! -Himiko levantó la voz enojada colocándose entre los dos- los dos ya son adultos, no niños y no deberían comportarse como tales

Al menos en el tienes razón, no perderé mi tiempo discutiendo con un niño que no sabe lo que es en verdad la vida -dijo Isaac serio, le dio la espalda a ambos y se retiró caminando-

Claro típico apenas se pone difícil huyes -dijo Sparks sonriendo- no eres un héroe, apenas eres un hombre

Soy más hombre que tú y lo que me diga un niño mimado no me importa -dijo Isaac serio- y también deberías ira la clínica, claro si es que te importa tu amiga

Sparks ya cállate Isaac solo cálmate por favor -dijo Himiko molesta, Sparks solo soplo algo de aire mientras Isaac se retiró calmado- por favor Sparks deja de ser un niño

¿Lo defiendes? -dijo Sparks confundido- el empezó

No lo empezó yo lo termino aquí -dijo Himiko calmada- y también ¿venias acompañando?

Si creo...con una amiga...hay -dijo Sparks sorprendido- ha estará bien, pero con mi invitación

Déjame pensarlo un poco y luego te diré, mientras tanto ve a ver a tu amiga

Claro -dijo Sparks calmado y se retiró caminando, Lu estaba deprimida así que solo se quedó viendo a otro lado, Kono por su parte estaba sorprendido y algo le hábil llamado la atención, estaba siguiendo a Himiko y a Isaac hasta la cocna donde Isaac estaba bebiendo algo de agua-

¿Me puedes decir que fue todo eso? -dijo Himiko algo molesta-

El no me agrada, además ¿sabes que solo quiere invitarte a salir para tocarte verdad? -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Estas celoso? -dijo Himiko calmada y sonrió un poco -

Un poco y no me gusta la idea de que salgas con el -dijo Isaac calmado y se sentó en una silla viendo a la mesa- lo que menos quiero es que me lances esa cara -volteó y vio a Himiko sonriendo levantando una ceja, parecía que lo veía con burla- si esa misma

Creo que ya sabes lo que es estar celoso -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ¿verdad que no es bonito?

Para nada -dijo Isaac calmado- Himiko no sé si quiero seguir ocultando esto

Si lo sé, es difícil -dijo Himiko calmada- pero hay algo que te quiero pedir

¿Que quieres? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Quiero...que Lu se sienta feliz...pero no quiero perderte...así que pensé...¿qué tal tener una relación Harem? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Isaac grito sorprendido y vio a Himiko con los ojos casi en blanco-

Bueno es solo una idea -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Creo que no me sentiría cómodo con eso -dijo Isaac calmado- Himiko creó que necesito pensar a solas un rato

Lamento la idea -dijo Himiko preocupada- pero ah le pueda dar a mi hermana un poco de cariño, no me sentiré celosa solo un beso leve

Está bien -dijo Isaac un poco irritado-

Pero primero a mi -dijo Himiko sonriendo, se levantó y tomó a Isaac en sus brazos sujetándolo del cuello- porque Isaac se puso celoso -Isaac suspiro-

¿No me dejarás olvidar esto verdad? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Nop -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso pero en la puerta Kondo estaba viéndolos con la boca abierta a todo lo que podía, estaba sorprendido, solo los siguió viéndolos y luego se alejó sorprendido, se escucharon unos pasos y vio como Isaac se acercaba, él sé escondió detrás de un arbusto e Isaac camino hasta la entrada del palacio para ver a Lu-

Hola -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Lu molesta- ¿no deberías está con alguna novia secreta que está por ahí?

Se que estas molesta pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, pero el hecho que no pueda ser tu novio es porque tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender -dijo Isaac calmado- espero me perdones

Quiero estar contigo pero si tienes razones muy fuertes para no estar conmigo creo que las puedo entender -dijo Lu calmada- pero primero...bésame -Isaac asintio, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, el beso tardó un poco e Isaac se separó calmado, Lu sonrió un poco sonrojada e Isaac se retiró, mientras tanto Kondo estaba molesto y apretando los labios-

 _Con todo lo que he visto, creo tener una idea de quien me puede ayudar_ -pensó Kondo molesto, más tarde Sparks estaba hablando con Kondo sobre lo que él había visto-

Y eso fue lo qué pasó -dijo Kondo calmado-

Ya veo, maldigo bastardo -dijo Sparks molesto- ese maldito las quiere tener a las dos

Si eso parece, pero dime ¿qué hacemos? Lu y Himiko deben ver al verdaderoIsaac que las está manipulando

Creo tener una idea, pero también tengo otras más, Himiko e Isaac se van a separar después de esto, sin duda alguna se van a separar -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Isaac por otro lado estaba caminando en medio del bosque hasta que se topo con una leona, tenía el pelo amarillo, el pelo de la cabeza largo como cabello que le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla peinado del lado izquierdo y usaba una vestido rosa, escotado dejando ver sus senos grandes-

Kirika -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Vine a buscarte Isaac -dijo Kirika calmada- es hora de que vengas conmigo, China necesita de ayuda así como yo


	64. Chapter 64

_**Una decisión difícil para Isaac**_

En el Valle de La Paz Isaac estaba acompañando a Kirika en una línea de hoteles, los dos llegaron a un hotel que decía "Passion" los dos entraron hasta llegar a un cuarto donde solo había una cama, Kirika se sentó en la cama mostrando sus muslos al levantarlos y cruzarse de piernas, Isaac estaba calmado, camino cruzándose de brazos viendo a Kirika-

Bien Kirika ¿para que me llamaste? -dijo Isaac serio- tu nunca vienes si no es por algo importante

Vaya como siempre quieres ir al punto central -dijo Kirika sonriendo- jejeje antes nos divertíamos aquí en la cama, luego en el escritorio, en la ducha y luego la pared mientras pegaba las manos al cristal gimiendo mucho -Kirika levantó los labios lanzando un beso haciendo que Isaac sonriera levemente sonrojado- bien que lo recuerdas -se levantó y se acercó tocando el rostro de Isaac- ¿que dices si repetimos la misma diversión?

No puedo, tengo novia -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ah claro la pantera -dijo Kirika sonriendo, se alejó un paso- pero claro ella no sabe lo que te gusta aún es una niña que lindo

Ya Kirika dime, qué quieres decirme -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Bueno será mejor que te prepares -dijo Kirika calmada, los dos tomaron una postura un tanto seria y Kirika le entregó un rollo a Isaac- esto es lo que estuve reuniendo para su real majestad tienes que verlo -Isaac tomó el rollo y comenzó a leerlo- mi equipo de inteligencia e investigación ha reunido esa información, según los testigos hay un león que está llegando a los palacios o llega con practicantes de Kung fu individuales y les ofrece poder para ejercer su voluntad

¿Un sujeto que les da poder? Un leon, pero no puedes recibir poder sin perder algo a cambio -dijo Isaac serio- ¿que fue de los que ganaron poder?

Según tengo entendido hay pocos casos donde no pueden soportar el poder y terminan muriendo porque sus cuerpos ya no lo pueden dominar -dijo Kirika sería- hasta ahora hemos tenido 15 pérdidas por sobrecarga de poder

Eso si es malo -dijo Isaac serio, siguió leyendo el rollo y vio un retrato de Zafiro- ¿que hace Zafiro en tu reporte?

¿Te refieres a la loba? Bueno ella está siguiendo la pista como yo, incluso el mal Shiba tiene un mal presentimiento con todo esto, el maestro Byakun también lo ha pensado un poco y decidió pedirme que fuera a investigar, que reuniera todo lo que pudiera -dijo Kirika sería, Isaac suspiro y guardó el rollo- no hay patrón en los palacios que ha llegado pero solo uno logró sobrevivir a la carga de poder

¿Que dijo el testigo? -dijo Isaac serio-

Según él hay otros doce animales que también recibieron el poder de la oscuridad, es un poder maldito que hace perder el control, solo hace que quieras matar y destruir por diversión, un poder negro y rojo -dijo Kirika seria-

Mi poder de la oscuridad -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Así es Isaac, ese poder encontrado emana la misma sensación de maldad que la de los sujetos que capturamos -dijo Kirika sería- quiero que vengas conmigo y Zafiro para que podamos llegar al fondo de todo esto, no puedo sacar ideas basadas solamente en lo que se rumorea, si es cierto que ese poder oscuro es como el tuyo entonces tú nos puedes guiar a la fuente de todo esto

Si me usan para guiarlos entonces encontraremos a Rasel -dijo Isaac serio-

Así es -dijo Kirika sería- ¿que dices vendras conmigo?

Si lo haré -dijo Isaac serio-

Pero piénsalo muy bien, si vienes conmigo puede que no regreses en mucho tiempo -dijo Kirika sería- te daré este día para pensarlo -Isaac se levantó y se acercó a la puerta- pero Isaac no le digas nada de esto a nadie, solo al maestro Po

Entendido -dijo Isaac serio, tomó el rollo y se fue caminando, Isaac seguía caminando en medio dl pueblo cuando Sparks y Kondo estaban viéndolo detrás de un muro-

Ahí está, maldito degenerado -dijo Sparks molesto- apuesto que tiene a Himiko engatusada y mira que viene a un motel con una leona dos veces más sexy que Himiko -en un momento paso por la mente de Sparks una imagen de Isaac besando a Himiko pero parecía que Himiko no estaba usando ropa- La está usando y luego cuando se aburre de ella pasa con otra hembra -pensó en otra imagen de Isaac sin su camisa mostrando los músculos, parecía que Isaac se estaba apoyando en una cama con Kirika debajo de ella acostada mostrando los senos de pelo amarillo claro con pezones rozados, el vientre plano y las piernaš abiertas mientras una sábana la cubría de la cintura para abajo- es un maldito -Sparks estaba muy molesto y celoso tanto que no podía contener sus gruñidos-

Es un depravado, de seguro tiene engañada ambas hermanas solo para aprovecharse de ellas -dijo Kondo molesto, en su mente imagino a Isaac pasando sus manos por los senos de Lu y los froto rodando sus manos dejando que Lu gimiera- ese maldito debe tener un plan donde usa a las dos hembras para cumplir sus sucios y viles deseos -en su mente pasó la imagen de Lu y Himiko abrazadas de Isaac acostados los tres en la cama con poca ropa- eso debe pensar -apretó las manos molesto viendo a Isaac, Isaac no fue directo al palacio solo fue al bosque una vez más para meditar, se quedó sentado sobre una roca y no notó como Sasha y Zafiro lo estaban viendo detrás de unos arbustos-

¿Quien eres? -dijo Zafiro confundida viendo a Sasha-

Soy solo amiga del lobo blanco -dijo Sasha sonriendo sonrojada y cerrando los ojos- el me salvo y le debo mucho me gustaría poder pagárselo

Oh ya veo -dijo Zafiro calmada- yo vine a verlo pero no pensé que estaría meditando

No conozco mucho sobre el -dijo Sasha sonrojada- pero supongo que es una especie de héroe

Es alguien muy serio y tranquilo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- es fuerte pero también es tranquilo y mantiene una cierta distancia con todos, pero también es muy amable, sabe bailar aunque no le guste mucho mostrarlo, tienen un color de ojos muy bonito y su pelo blanco brilla mucho, cuando usa su poder amarillo de hielo sus ojos amarillos enamoran -Zafiro sonrió sonrojada viendo a Isaac mientras Sasha estaba viendo a Isaac y recordó como la cargo haciendo que se sonrojara-

Creo que le gustaría cargarme de nuevo -dijo Sasha calmada- no creo a mi me gustaría estar en sus brazos de nuevo -se sonrojo un poco sonriendo-

¿Que quieres decir con cargarte? -dijo Zafiro un poco molesta parecía que estaba celosa- ¿acaso él te cargo?

Si cuando unos sujetos me golpearon ayer -dijo Sasha sonriendo- el fue muy valiente y los enfrento, no dudo y después con delicadeza me cargo, fue todo un caballero, ¿dime tiene novia?

Creo que la tiene pero no creo que dure -dijo Zafiro algo molesta- el me cuenta sus cosas, puntos de vista y siempre confía en mi -sonrió un poco y Sasha la vio un poco molesta- soy la única en quien confía y eso me lo ha dicho de frente -Sasha gruñó un poco pero luego sonrio-

Ah claro tú eres su amiga, por eso estas en su friendzone -dijo Sasha sonriendo- se dice que una vez hecho el romance el macho es capas de irse por algo mejor y eso de seguro hizo contigo -Zafiro se enojo un poco viendo a Sasha- pero cuando ves que podemos ser almas gemelas podremos conectarnos más a fondo y cuando los machos sienten eso son capaces de dejar todo para estará con la hembra juntos en una casa con un par de niños

Por favor apenas y lo conoces -dijo Zafiro molesta- es obvio que yo si le atraigo, ya que yo si paso más tiempo con él incluso dormimos juntos en más de una ocasión

Grrrr huye eso si me molesta -dijo Sasha algo molesta y gruñendo, las dos hembras se gruñeron y vieron que Isaac se levantó, y de su ropa tomó un vendaje azul y Zafiro sonrió-

Esa es la prueba de que no me ha olvidado -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Sasha confundida-

Esa vendaje azul largo que tiene lo use una vez para curarle una herida en el brazo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo recordando a Isaac sentado mientras ella le vendaba el brazo izquierdo- no puedo creer que lo haya guardado todo este tiempo -Sasha gruñó un poco pero vio como Isaac cortó un pedazo de la tela y la guardó- es obvi que yo gano -Isaac se acercó a unas flores y cortó una- ¿que hace con esa flor?

Creo que debería llevarle al menos una a Sasha creo que el imbesil de Sparks jamás haría algo así por ella y más que ahora está débil -dijo Isaac calmado-

Me va a dar una flor -dijo Sasha sonriendo- eso quiere decir que también le traigo

Espera mira -dijo Sasha sorprendida, las dos vieron como Isaac junto la flor y la sujeto con la parte de la tela simulando un moño, las dos sé sonrojaron y abrieron los ojos dejándolos en blanco por la sorpresa, las dos por un momento tuvieron una imagen de ellas acostadas en una cama sin ropa con Isaac detrás de ellas sonriendo- el...ah...el

Nos quiere tener a las dos -dijo Zafiro sorprendida y sonrojada- le gustan los...

Tríos -dijo Sasha sorprendida, Isaac cortó algunas flores juntando el ramo en sus manos, se fue retirando, Zafiro y Sasha lo siguieron mientras Sparks estaba espiandolos pensando el algo-

Se me está ocurriendo algo mamita -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Kondo asintió esperando que Sparks le dijera- vamos a hacer que Himiko e Isaac se separen y vamos a usar a esas dos como la carnada muajajajajaja

¿Por que la risa malvada? -dijo Kondo confundido-

Es efecto dramático -dijo Sparks sonriendo- ¿no me salió?

No, no, te salió bien hasta yo me asusté -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Gracias es lindo ser apreciado -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Isaac camino por un rato, dejó la flor donde pensaba que estaba la ventana del cuarto de Sasha, siguió caminando y llegó al cementerio solo para dejar las flores en la tumba de su madre y su hermano menor-

 _Mamá...espero que hayas encontrado paz en la otra vida, tú también hermanito, papá me escribe algunos días para saber como estoy igual mis hermanos, me sentí amado haya mientras que aquí me siento un poco raro, te extraño_ -pensó Isaac viendo la tumba intranquilo y triste- _ahora me enfrento a una decisión difícil pero lo que hago es por el bien de los demás, si logro detener a Rasel lo haré con todo lo que esté a mi mano lo juro_ -pasó la mano frotando la lápida y se alejó caminando, más tarde esa noche todos estaban retirándose para dormir mientras Sparks estaba hablando con Sasha un poco aislados-

Rápido Sparks quiero ir a dormir -dijo Sasha molesta-

Oye tranquila, escucha ¿te gusta Isaac? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¿Que dices? -dijo Sasha confundida y sonrojada- bueno...reconozco que si es atractivo

Bueno él está soltero ¿por que no vas a dormir con él esta noche? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¿Que? Yo no soy de esas -dijo Sasha molesta-

Escucha no hay muchas habitaciones y creo que estaría bien, solo que él entrara a media noche, así que puedes entrar después de él -dijo Sparks sonriendo- ademas el acepto pero dice que nada malo pasará estas á salvo

Bueno...si él acepto desde un principio creo que está bien -dijo Sasha sonrojada y sonriendo, Sparks asintió mientras Sasha se estaba retirando el solo sonrió-

 _Bien mis fichas se acomodan poco a poco_ -pensó Sparks sonriendo, mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes, Po, Tigresa e Isaac estaban hablando con el rollo en mano de Po-

Eso fue lo que me dijo Kirika -dijo Isaac serio- quería compartirlo con ustedes maestros

Ya veo hiciste bien -dijo Po serio- esto es más serio de lo que pensé

Demasiado -dijo Tigresa preocupada- podría pasar lo mismo qué pasó con Ras hace muchos años, mucha gente podría morir

Eso es lo que más preocupa -dijo Po serio- Isaac no te mandaría a este tipo de misión es demasiado peligrosa, creo que yo podría hacerme cargo de esto

Espere maestro, se que suena arriesgado y puede que Rasel se de cuenta pero aún hay algo que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza -dijo Isaac serio- y eso son las palabras de Blade

Si es verdad, el dijo que buscaba el Chi de la guerrera dragón, entonces Lu podría estar en peligro -dijo Po serio- pero aún no puedo mandar a un joven inexperto como tú

Maestro Po le suplico que confíe en mi -dijo Isaac serio- podremos hacer algo

Es lo justo, Isaac no es un guardián él y otros guerreros podrían rastrear este fenómeno que azota a los maestros en todos lados -dijo Tigresa calmada- mientras más tiempo perdamos discutiendo más tiempo ganará ese sujeto contaminando la mente y cuerpo de los jóvenes alumnos y el número de muertos aumentará

Eso es algo que no podemos permitir -dijo Po serio, suspiro y cerró los ojos- esto le romperá el corazón a mis hijas pero la protección de China es prioridad, Isaac te doy mi permiso ve al centro de China a investigar estos eventos regresa cuando tengas adelantos

Si señor y Gracias maestros -dijo Isaac calmado, se levantó y saludó con respeto- Me iré en unos días con Zafiro y Kirika pero primero esperaré a mi equipo gracias por todo -se dio la vuelta-

Espera Isaac, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo a solas -dijo Po calmado y Tigresa los vio- cosas de hombre

¿Cosas de hombre? Por favor Po -dijo Tigresa sería-

Está bien maestra por favor -dijo Isaac calmado y Tigresa salió del salón dejando a los dos solos- ¿de que me quiere hablar?

Verás a mi no ocultan nada mis hijas, se que tú y Himiko están en una relación amorosa, han estado juntos como es normal en toda pareja, pero lo que estas a punto de hacer podría terminar en dos opciones, tú podrías decidirte irte para cumplir esta misión y capturar a Rasel pero a cambio por lo secreto de la misión podrías perder a Himiko -dijo Po calmado- o te quedas, evitas esta misión y miles de animales mueren cada día por culpe de ese psicopata

No puedo cargar con la muerte de alguien más en mi cabeza -dijo Isaac calmado- y no puedo permitir o vivir con la sola idea de que Rasel está ahí afuera matando y destruyendo vidas inocentes

¿Entonces estas dispuesto a terminar tu relación con Himiko y tu conexión con Lu Ann por detener a Rasel? -dijo Po serio-

Daría mi vida por una de ellas para ver que estuvieran a salvo -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Esto lo haces por tu venganza? -dijo Po serio-

¡No! -Isaac grito serio- esto lo hago porque es lo correcto, esto es justicia y no podemos permitir que gente que no ha hecho nada para merecerlo sufra por el capricho de un sujeto sin alma, no pienso permitir que nadie más muera -dijo Isaac serio mientras Po veía en él seguridad y determinación-

Con ese valor y espíritu tu también hubieras sido un Guerrero Dragon -dijo Po sonriendo- uno muy bueno

Le agradesco el cumplido -dijo Isaac calmado-

Dime ¿harías lo que fuera para salvar a tu familia? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para salvarlos y que nunca lleguen a sufrir lo que yo pase -dijo Isaac calmado- mira no puedo convencerlo de que no siento odio, realmente siento odio en todo mi ser por ese sujeto pero quedarme aquí no va a ser la respuesta

Solo te pido que no le hagas daño a mis hijas solo ten tacto -dijo Po calmado-

Entendido maestro Po -dijo Isaac calmado, Isaac se retiró y entro a cuarto para dormir un rato, después de una hora Lu entró a su cuarto sonriendo, se acercó a la cama y lo escuchó hablar medio dormido-

Veamos si esto funciona jejeje -dijo Lu sonriendo y riendo un poco , se acercó a Isaac y le susurró al oído- te quiero

Te quiero -dijo Isaac dormido, Lu sonrió quedando con los ojos en forma de corazón-

Te quiero, me he enamorado de ti te quiero -dijo Lu sonriendo de nuevo en el oído de Isaac-

Te quiero, me he enamorado de ti Siempre te he amado...-dijo Isaac entre sus sueños, Lu casi grita de la emoción pero sonrió un poco -

Desde la primera vez que te vi me enamoré de ti -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac lo volvió a repetir el dicho y Lu cayó al suelo de rodillas sonriendo y respirando agitada de la emoción, se sonrojó un poco y pensó en algo más atrevido, se acercó rápido a Isaac y comenzó a susurrar algo-

Oye, fúndete conmigo, te voy a dar duro -Lu levantó la oreja para escuchar que lo dijera Isaac pero en cambio eso no pasó, cuando sé dio cuenta Isaac se había levantado con la cabeza morada y parecía molesto por algo- Yo...es que esto...

¡Vete a tu cuarto Lu Ann! -Isaac grito molesto y eso encendió las luces- ¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No te acerques!

¡Espera no es lo que piensas! -Lu grito nerviosa, Himiko entró al cuarto molesta y los vio-

¡Raaaa ¿Que es todo este escándalo?! -grito Himiko molesta mostrando los colmillos y vio a Isaac sentado en una esquina mientras Lu trataba de acercarse a Isaac- lo dire una vez Lu ¡SAL DEL CUARTO DE ISAAC Y VETE A DORMIR! -Himiko grito con fuerza asustando a todos en el palacio, después de una hora más Isaac había cerrado la puerta y él estaba dormido, la puerta se abrió revelando a Sasha, ella estaba abrazando una almohada y entró al cuarto para ver a Isaac dormido, se acercó y se quedó viendo la cama-

 _Creo que es lindo cuando duerm_ e -pensó Sasha sonriendo, Isaac movió los brazos al frente y entonces sintió parte de la ropa de Sasha, la sujeto y la atrajo en un abrazo dejando a Sasha sorprendida y sonrojada- oye espera ¿qué haces? -Sasha estaba moviendo los brazos un poco tratando de soltarse del agarre de Isaac- sueltame por favor

Te quiero -dijo Isaac entre sueños se dio la vuelta dejando a Sasha acostada con el- te quiero, me he enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi

¿Que dices? -dijo Sasha sonrojada y sorprendida, se sorprendió y sujeto a Isaac de los hombros para sujetarlo y agitarlo- Callate, cállate, cállate, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo pero...pero...no puedo negar que me pareces muy atractivo -Sasha se canso e Isaac cayó de nuevo encima de ella mientras Sasha estaba más que sorprendida y nerviosa- pero...ah si tú quieres...podemos tener una cita...

Oye -dijo Isaac entre sueños y Sasha le puso atención- fúndete conmigo -Sasha abrió los ojos lagrimeando un poco- te voy a dar duro -Sasha comenzó a llorar y se sonrojó hasta ponerse roja como un tomate- y te romperé todo el cu...

¡NOOOOOO! -Sasha grito con fuerza, se escuchó el golpe de su mano con algo y salto por la ventana solo para correr en medio de la montaña hacia el bosque- ¡Así nunca me podré casar! ¡Mi corazón a un no está listo! -Sasha solo salió corriendo y gritando de lo avergonzada que estaba, en su habitación Isaac se estaba quejando sujetándose la cara con la marca de la mano de Sasha en su cara-

¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos hoy? -dijo Isaac molesto, solo se congeló la mejilla un poco y volví a dormir, no pasó ni una hora cuando sintió un peso extra en la cama- ¿ahora que y quien? -abrió los ojos para toparse con la mirada seductora y bien formando cuerpo de Kirika- ¿Kirika? ¿Qué haces?

Tranquilo Isaac -dijo Kirika sonriendo- todos están dormidos, y también aún la noche es joven es hora de gozar un poco -se abrió la camisa mostrando sus senos grandes y con Perón rosado, toda su ropa cayó al suelo mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Isaac viendo que no usaba su camisa- jejeje es hora de hacer nuestro nidito de amor -bajo la sabana viendo el inicio del pantalón de Isaac-

Espera Kirika...esto...-dijo Isaac nervioso pero Kirika se acercó a él un poco más-

¿Que tiene de malo? De todas maneras vas a terminar con la pantera -dijo Kirika sonriendo- yo solo me adelantó un poco

Detente Kirika -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Tu dices Detente pero tu amiguito dice otra cosa -dijo Kirika sonriendo- oh alguien está durito durito -La puerta se hizo pedazos con varias tajadas, cuando vieron Zafiro estaba en la puerta usando un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo y partes de una armadura en las piernas y brazos- vaya la hiciste pedazos

¿Zafiro? Verás esto es...no es lo que parece...-dijo Isaac nervioso, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue que la ventana del cuarto se rompió dejando ver que Zafiro salto por la ventana mientras Isaac era sujetado por ella justo en su melena, Isaac solo se quejó mientras él y Zafiro se perdían en la oscuridad de la montaña, mientras Kirika estaba sentada en la cama de Isaac viendo la ventana con pena-

Creo que ella es más peligrosa que la hija consentida del Clan Shiba -dijo Kirika sorprendida, Zafiro estaba corriendo hasta que soltó a Isaac y él giró en el aire cayendo al suelo agachado-

¡Bueno ya basta! -Isaac grito un poco molesto- ¡Lo único que pido es que me dejen tranquilo una noche!

¿Escuche bien? ¿Es verdad que terminarás con Himiko? -dijo Zafiro calmada-

¡Aaaaaa! ¡Si lo haré! ¡Terminaré con Himiko y me iré contigo a la misión para buscar a Rasel! ¡¿Y sabes que más?! ¡Espero poder volver para ver a mis amigos pero me siento más unido a los Shiba por que son mi familia y son la única familia que me acepto sin problemas y me gustaría por una vez poder...! -Isaac no terminó de habla porque Zafiro había saltado para besarlo en los labios, Isaac estaba sorprendido, le regresó el beso lentamente y luego se separaron-

Eso...fue...-dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Sorprendido lo sé -dijo Zafiro calmada, los dos estaban nerviosos y se sentaron en el suelo- ¿no te gustó?

No es eso, es que fue...algo...que...esperaba desde que te conocí y era algo que esperaba hacer...cada día cuando...levantaba y te veía en Japón -dijo Isaac calmado-

Yo también...-dijo Zafiro sonrojada- Isaac ¿vendrías conmigo a la misión?

Si...y tal...vez con el...tiempo...arreglar...lo que siento ahora, tengo...un mar de emociones -dijo Isaac confundido y un poco sorprendido-

Isaac...hay algo que descubrí hace poco -dijo Zafiro calmada- es algo que estaba en las cosas de tu madre en Japón -de su ropa tomó un pedazo de mapa y se lo dio a Isaac- no sé que sea solo se que es un mapa hacia un lado -Isaac solo vio el mapa notando un camino y suspiro, al final de ese camino se encontraba el dibujo de una ciudad-

La montaña del centro es el monte fuji y estas montañas que están aquí son unas montañas conocidas como Kisokoma -dijo Isaac calmado- mi padre dice que no han descubierto que habia ahí nunca llegan al lugar correcto

Pues parece que tú madre si lo había descubierto -dijo Zafiro calmada- bueno nada más quería que lo tuvieras

Claro te veo mañana -dijo Isaac calmado-

Buenos días -dijo Zafiro sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, Isaac asintió sonriendo y ella se fue, más tarde Isaac estaba acostado en una rama de árbol viendo el mapa en sus manos-

 _¿A donde llevará esto?_ -pensó Isaac confundido, el gong sonó y todos salieron de sus cuartos pero Isaac estaba afuera viendo la multitud, Sparks vio el cuarto de Isaac abierto y en su cama estaba aún Kirika dormida-

Perfecto -dijo Sparks sonriendo- oigan todos miren Isaac tuvo compañía anoche -todos se fueron acercando y vieron a Kirika acostada en la cama pero ella se levantó mostrando que aún no usaba ropa-

Oh vaya que buena mañana -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Deberíamos tener visitas más seguidas -dijo Sai sonriendo- esperen...no está Isaac -La sonrisa en la caras de Kondo y Sparks se quitó cuando vieron que solo estaba Kirika-

¿Donde está Isaac? -dijo Himiko molesta-

El...ah creo que salió a media noche para ir a pensar en algo -dijo Kirika sonriendo- lo invite a dormir conmigo pero él no quizo dijo que le importaba más una chica que solo dormir conmigo y no quería herirla -Himiko sonrió un poco por eso- asi que se fue anoche

Sabes podrías ponerte un poco de ropa ahora -dijo Lu avergonzada desviando la mirada pero Kirika sonrió pasando las manos por la cabeza y luego estiró los brazos sonriendo-

Tal vez -dijo Kirika sonriendo, más tarde Isaac estaba con Himiko en el durazno, Isaac estaba apoyado en tronco del árbol mientras Himiko estaba sentada en la copa-

Me encanta este lugar -dijo Himiko sonriendo- es el unico lugar donde no t llega la molestia del mundo, donde no hay ni una sola cosa que te enoje

Himiko tengamos una cita esta tarde -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que dices? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿tu quieres que tengamos una cita?

Así es, solos tú y yo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Claro iremos a donde tú quieras ir -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac asintió sonriendo, en todo el día todo paso de forma normal, entrenamientos y platicas entre otras cosas, Isaac estaba haciendo maletas y se las dio a Kirika para no llamar la atención de todos, después de un rato se estaba despidiendo de Tigresa mientras jugaban damas-

Entonces ¿aceptas las consecuencias de todo? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si maestra -dijo Isaac calmado- tengo que hacerlo, salvarle la vida a los demás es lo que importa

Pero -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Pero aún siento que lo que estoy por hacer es una estupides -dijo Isaac calmado- no quiero abandonar a Himiko ni a Lu, pero siento que si no lo hago ellas podrían sufrir peor de lo que yo sufrí en el pasado y no quiero eso

Te entiendo, como madre siempre vivo preocupada por mis hijos -dijo Tigresa calmada- Siempre quiero que sean felices, que tengan todo y no les falte nada pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno las planea, debemos aceptar lo que decidimos

Entiendo -dijo Isaac calmado- pero ¿podré volver?

Claro, está siempre será tu casa y yo siempre seré tu maestra -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Gracias por su apoyo como maestra y como una segunda madre para mi -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Tigresa sonrió y asintió-

Tu eres como mi hijo Isaac así que cuídate mucho y que tú destino te lleve al camino que tú elijas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, después de eso Isaac estaba buscando a Lu y la encontró entrenando en una roca; estaba de pie lanzando varios golpes con las piernas abiertas y dobladas ligeramente-

Lu Ann -dijo Isaac calmado y ella lo vio-

Hola Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo, salto de la roca y cayó frente a él- ¿que pasó?

¿Quieres salir ahora? -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu lo vio confundido- en una cita

Claro voy contigo -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada, después de un rápido Lu e Isaac estaban en un lago sobre un bote de remos, había algunos animales también navegando en botes- Que bonito lugar

Claro este lugar es muy conocido por su lago amplio donde puedes navegar por un precio económico -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Pero esto es raro solo veo familias -dijo Lu calmada-

Eso es porque se dice que aquí hay una leyenda -dijo Isaac calmado remando- se dice que si una pareja entra entonces ellos se separarán para siempre

¡¿Que?! -Lu grito sorprendida y un tanto asustada tanto que se levantó muy rápido- ¡Son mentiras!

¡Tonta bájate ya! -Isaac grito preocupado ya que el bote comenzó a mecerse y los dos acabaron cayendo al agua provocando la risa de todos los animales presentes, los dos salieron del agua y tendieron sus camisa en una rama quedando con las camisas interiores- rayos como siempre metes la pata

Lo siento mucho -dijo Lu avergonzada- pero tú tienes la culpa por mentirme e inventarme esas cosas

Ya me disculpe por eso -dijo Isaac serio, los dos estaban sentados en el suelo viendo el agua y las familia navegar- Lu Ann ¿Por que me quieres?

¿Que? ¿Por que me preguntas eso? -dijo Lu confundida- bueno cuando te conocí solo me había fijado en tu físico, me sentí atraída solo por tu cuerpo y me comporté como una niña boba pero con el paso del tiempo vi tu valor, tu fuerza, tus debilidades y los problemas al igual que la carga que cargas todo los días, pude conocer al verdadero tu Isaac no solo al peleador si no al verdadero tú, un joven lobo y ahora jaja has cambiado ya eres más abierto y sabes expresar tus sentimientos con los demás, eso me gusta te has hecho un verdadero joven, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido porque siento que sin ti mi vida hubiera sido aburrida

Pero solo les traje problemas -dijo Isaac confundido-

Claro los problemas llegan tarde o temprano de una forma o de otra pero llegan como sea -dijo Lu sonriendo- los momentos duros, los momentos felices todos y cada uno los parecías y aprendes de ellos de alguna forma -Isaac asintió calmado- se que debes está cansado de escuchar esto pero te amo Isaac, no importa si no me respondes ahora se que algún día me amaras también -Isaac iba a decir algo pero Lu se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, había sido un beso algo largo y Lu se separó sonriendo- te lo merecías -sonrió sacando la lengua-

Claro que me atrapaste -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos estaban retirándose pero Isaac se detuvo- Lu Ann yo...-Lu lo vio confundida- yo he decidido irme del palacio de Jade por un tiempo

¿De nuevo? -dijo Lu sorprendida- ¿es por esa misión? De la que nadie nos habla claro solo es que...

Si es por el bien de todos -dijo Isaac calmado- lo siento es porque tengo que ir no sé cuánto tiempo así que quería despedirme de ti

Está bien solo cuídate mucho -dijo Lu sonriendo e Isaac se quedó confundido viéndola- Isaac tal ves esperabas que comenzara a llorar rogándote que te quedaras pero yo ya viví en carne propia lo que Scarge era capas de hacer y con todo lo que sabemos de él es lógico pensar que haya más como él trabajando por ahí causando un desastre, deben ser detenidos

¿Tú pensaste esto? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿A si? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Escucha el mundo necesita a los guardianes ahora, incluso Kajo me escribe cartas contarme las cosas raras que ha encontrado entre los palacios atacados y pienso que debemos estar listos -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Entonces...¿no te molesta que me vaya? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No, tú ve yo estaré esperándote aquí una vez que todo el mal haya sido eliminado podremos estar juntos -dijo Lu sonriendo- no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente -cerro su ojo derecho sonriendo y tomó las manos de Isaac el cual estaba sorprendido y confundido-

 _¡¿Que?! -_ Isaac grito mentalmente y confundido- ¿desde cuando eres tan lista?

Nunca me subestimes -dijo Lu sonriendo, empujó a Isaac sujetándolo de los hombros y lo tiró al suelo detrás de unos arbustos- claro estamos algo lejos del palacio pero -Lu sonrió sonrojada parada a cuatro patas sobre Isaac- eso no evita que te de tu despedida

Espera Lu An...yo yo...ah verás -dijo Isaac nervioso y Lu le dio un beso en los labios mientras se lanzaba hacia el-

Ah...ah Isaac...ah -dijo Lu entre respiraciones cortadas, más tarde Isaac estaba caminando pero cojeando un poco-

Hay reconocer...que se ha hecho más fuerte -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ahora Himiko creo que con ella seda más difícil de despedirme -Isaac camino un poco pero algo le cayó encima tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo aplastado- ¿que hice...para merecer esto...?

Te encontré -Isaac se dio la vuelta y vio a Saha sentada encima de él, parecía sonrojada y nerviosa- estuve pensando en lo que me estabas diciendo anoche

¿Anoche? Anoche me golpeaste y saliste huyendo -dijo Isaac molesto, Sasha le dio oportunidad de voltearse pero Sasha se volvió a sentar en su estómago e Isaac se quedó con los ojos abiertos y en blanco-

Eso es porque mi corazón aún no estaba listo pero ahora si -dijo Sasha sonriendo sonrojada- estoy lista para entregarte mi corazon y todo de mi

Espera ¿que? -dijo Isaac confundido pero Sasha lo besó mientras ella soltaba suspiros entre beso y beso, se escuchó movimiento en el suelo mientras algunas rocas saltaban en ligeras vibraciones-

Ah...aaaaaa...-se escuchó un grito de parte de Sasha hasta que ese grito comenzó a cambiar por ligeras respiraciones cortadas- aaa increíble -después de una media hora Isaac estaba sudado y parecía un poco herido al caminar de forma torpe-

Ah...mis piernas...ah mi espalda...-Isaac se estaba quejando un poco al caminar, solo llegó al palacio de Jade y cayó sentado en el durazno, se quedó dormido un poco y sintió que alguien le estaba picando el pecho con una vara- ¿ahora que? -abrió los ojos y vio que Himiko estaba encima de él sentada- ¿Himiko?

Hola escuche de mi madre que tienes que hablar conmigo -dijo Himiko calmada-

Himiko...sobre la misión...decidí aceptarla -dijo Isaac calmado- pero...no puedes venir conmigo

¿Porque? -dijo Himiko confundida-

No puedo decirte, esta misión es muy importante -dijo Isaac preocupado- yo tengo que irme Himiko tengo que cumplir la misión y en el proceso puedo proteger el palacio de Jade, a ti y a tu hermana menor, Himiko...yo tendré...

Tendremos que terminar -dijo Himiko calmada e Isaac asintió- lo sé, la distancia, la misión y la separación tú de mi, es difícil mantener una relación amorosa así

Si -dijo Isaac calmado- yo no puedo...

No puedo prometer que iré contigo porque estoy preocupada por mi hermana y los habitantes y más por lo que dijo Blade de buscar el Chi de la guerrera dragón -dijo Himiko calmada- aunque me duela el deber debe ser lo primero se que cuando acabemos con el mal podremos estar todos juntos finalmente

 _¡¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para darme el mismo discurso?!_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido- claro...si

Además estar separados un tiempo me dará tiempo de hablar con mi madre y mi hermana menor sobre que eres...o mejor dicho eras mi novio -dijo Himiko sonriendo- y cuando regreses podremos volver a intentarlo

¿Entonces no estas molesta conmigo? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No, no lo estoy, es por nuestra misión -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero -salvo encima y sujeto a Isaac presionándolo contra el tronco- hagamos esta tarde digna de recordar una última tarde juntos antes de la misión

Espera...espera...espera...-dijo Isaac asustado y nervioso-

Uuuuf increíble -dijo Himiko después de una media hora, Isaac estaba caminando tambaleándose hasta el salón de los héroes, Po y Sai estaban leyendo unos rollos-

He estado pensando ¿si Isaac se va del palacio de Jade quien será el nuevo líder de los cinco furiosos? -dijo Sai calmado-

Será Himiko -dijo Po calmado- Siempre ha sido Himiko

¿No confía en mi? -dijo Sai confundido-

Siempre he confiado en ti tanto como Tom dejandolo solo con un plato de mis galletas recién hechas -dijo Po calmado-

Pero él se las come -dijo Sai confundido- yo sería un buen líder

No lo creo -dijo Po calmado, las puertas se abrieron revelando a Isaac jadeando y tambaleándose- ¿Isaac que te paso? -los dos se levantaron pero Isaac no dio más de dos pasos hasta que cayó al suelo-

Hay...fueron...fueron...más de diez...veces...-dijo Isaac cansado, Sai lo ayudó a apoyarse en sus brazos mientras Po le dio un vaso con agua- Gracias -tomó el vaso y lo bebió todo-

Espera lo que dices no tiene sentido ¿diez veces que? -dijo Po confundido-

Diez veces...hice...el amor...con cuatro...no con tres...con cuatro felinas diferentes -dijo Isaac cansado- me despedí de Lu y Himiko pero...ellas...

Oh -dijo Po sorprendido igual que Sai- ¿tu lo hiciste con mis hijas?

Diez veces, que recor -dijo Sai sonriendo- dame esos cinco -levantó la mano izquierda abriéndola, Isaac no entiendo pero chocó su mano con la de el-

Las cuatro me envoscaron y me...me...violaron -dijo Isaac avergonzado-

Al menos gozaste -dijo Sai sonriendo- ¿o no maestro Po? -Po solo se enojo y salto encima de Isaac sujetándole el cuello con sus manos-

¡Pequeño demonio! ¡Son mis hijas las que tocaste pervertido! -Po grito molesto pero Isaac le dio una patada en el pecho y lo alejó mientras él se liberó del agarre y se sujeto el cuello tosiendo-

¡Hay mira quien lo dice! -Isaac grito molesto, Po solo suspiro y se relajó un poco-

Perdón perdí la compostura -dijo Po serio e Isaac se levantó sujetando su cuello-

Si por mucho -dijo Isaac algo molesto, después de unas horas la noche había llegado e Isaac estaba saliendo del palacio de Jade acompañado de Kirika y Zafiro- bien es hora de irnos

¿Disfrutaste las despedidas? -dijo Kirika sonriendo e Isaac se sonrojó un poco viendo a otro lado-

Cállate y llévame al primer punto -dijo Isaac molesto-

Bien el primer lugar que investigaremos será en una montaña no muy lejos de aquí en una academia llamada Li dang -dijo Kirika sonriendo e Isaac asintió serio-

 _ **Avance-**_

 _Hola soy Hanabi_ -Hanabi estaba sentada en una silla mecedora frotando su vientre ya de un mes algo grande, en otro lado Long estaba hablando con Darien y Shigure y se dieron la vuelta- _he estado fuera de combate desde mi embarazo pero eso no evita que los problemas se acerquen_ -Darien estaba frotando el vientre de Hanabi mientras Hinata estaba tejiendo un poco con una tela color roja e Izanamy serio sentado en las escaleras viendo al suelo-

 _¿Que está pasando? ¿Quien nos ataca?_ -en medio del campo se vieron algunas explosiones mientras Darien estaba gritando con los brazos extendidos sujetando una bola de energía morada mientras Long grito y le dio una patada a alguien frente a él- _Nuevos enemigos han aparecido_ -Hinata rugio levantando los brazos bajando en un golpe mientras Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando energía roja y dorada-

 _¿Que me están buscando?_ -Misaki estaba sujetando una espada con sus manos- _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **Los nuevos enemigos han aparecido**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Los nuevos enemigos han aparecido**_

Era una tarde tranquila donde comenzaba a oscurecerse en alguna parte entre Japón y China Isaac estaba caminando frente a un río viendo el agua y tomó una rosa viéndola claramente, la tomó del tallo del mano y comenzó a girarla un poco, vio hacia atrás pero no había nadie, notó que estaba solo y suspiro aliviado.

 _ **Sabes que te quiero, no es un secreto y no intento ocultarlo, sé que me quieres así que no digas tomar mi mano o morir**_ -Isaac canto con calma y lentitud viendo la rosa

 _ **Puedes detenerme de elegir y gozar mi destino**_ -Isaac cerró los ojos sonriendo y por un momento se imaginó girando y vio a Aira detrás de él usando un vestido rojo- __

_**¿Qué tal si reescribimos las estrellas? Decir que tu serías mía nada puede separarnos y que el mundo sería nuestro**_ -Isaac canto acercándose a Aira y los dos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar de forma lenta, giraron un poco sin romper su pose- _**Tu eres la única a quien yo estaba destinado a encontrar**_ -Isaac giró y levantó los brazos girando a Aira y la atrajo abrazándola por su estomago con sus brazos- _**Todo depende de ti y todo de mi, nadie puede decirnos que debemos ser**_ -Aira le dio un beso a Isaac y él la abrazó girándola y extendió su brazo derecho sujetando la mano de Aira, Aira se soltó y comenzó a girar bailando hasta que se detuvo- _**¿qué tal si reescribimos las estrellas? El mundo podría ser nuestro esta noche**_ -Isaac sonrió extendiendo la rosa frente a Aira pero todo volvió a la realidad e Isaac se dio cuenta de que seguía frente al río solo, se acercó y dejó la flor en el agua dejando que la corriente se la llevara, solo vio al cielo notando las estrellas y suspiro-

Feliz cumpleaños Aira -dijo Isaac deprimido- me hubieran gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes -se levantó y se alejó del río para caminar hacia el campamento, ahí en medio de una fogata estaban Zafiro y Kirika-

¿Ya hiciste lo que tenía que hacer? -dijo Kirika calmada e Isaac asintió-

Si deje una rosa en el río -dijo Isaac calmado- bueno Zafiro ¿que has sabido de mis hermanos?

Bueno parece que tú hermana está un poco incómoda por su embarazo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- al parecer la cola del bebé es mas larga de lo normal y patea mucho en su vientre

Pobrecita -dijo Kirika sonriendo, Isaac solo sonrió un poco-

Quisiera ir a verla un momento y a ver el nacimiento de mi sobrino -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Apuesto que esta hermosa y radiante -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, en el palacio se escuchó un grito de enojo de parte de Hanabi-

¡AL QUE ME LLAME GORDA LE ROMPO EL TRASERO! ¡LO VIOLÓ! -Hanabi gritó molesta, Izanamy y Hinata estaban sentados en una mesa riendo un poco-

Dejavú -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si es como volver en el tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya voy hermana, ya voy -dijo Jeanne nerviosa cargando una bandeja con unos vasos con te dentro, Izanamy y Hinata se seguían riendo, dentro de un cuarto Hanabi estaba sentada en una cama reposando- hola hermana ¿como te sientes?

Aburrida, relajada pero entumida por mi gran panza y la falta de actividad física -dijo Hanabi molesta- quiero salir

Ya oíste a la doctora el bebé vendrá dentro de unas semanas y por el trabajo que has tenido es mejor que descanses -dijo Jeanne sonriendo y le dio un vaso con té-

Esta bien pequeña -dijo Hanabi calmada- y apenas es mi primer hijo

¿Cuantos hijos planeas tener? -dijo Long en algún lugar del cuarto, Jeanne lo estaba buscando pero no lo encontraba-

¿Long? ¿Donde estas? -dijo Jeanne confundida viendo a los lados-

Ah el me llamo gorda y lo lance por la ventana -dijo Hanabi calmada tomando té-

Es cierto -dijo Long adolorido, en la pared del lado izquierdo estaba un agujero con forma de tigre donde Long salió escalando- aquí toy -Long solo entró por el agujero y se acosto en el suelo- cielos eso fue duro

Eso te sacas por hacer que se enoje cuando deberías saber que no hay que hacer que se enoje mas -dijo Jeanne calmada y Long asintió- Ya me tengo que ir ¿quieres algo?

Que seas mi madre sustituta -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Jejeje no -dijo Jeanne sonriendo, Hanabi se cubrió el vientre y se recostó más en la cama viendo al techo- Long vámonos antes de que vuelva a lanzar por la ventana

Creo que perdí un diente -dijo Long calmado frotándose una mejilla, el solo llegó a la mesa para ver a Hinata y a Izanamy- vaya Hanabi es una embarazada casi imposible

Bienvenido a mi vida -dijo Izanamy calmado pero Hinata le dio un ligero golpe en su hombro derecho-

Ya me aburrí, papá vamos por unos tragos -dijo Long sonriendo-

Buena idea yo también necesito un descanso -dijo Darién cansado acostándose en la cama-

Yo igual merezco un descanso -dijo Shigure llegando un poco herido y dejó las cosas a un lado mostrando unos juguetes para niña y también maquillaje-

¿Ahora porque el maquillaje? ¿Saliste del closet? -dijo Long sonriendo-

No me haces gracias -dijo Shigure calmado- Anya está corriendo y tomando las cosas, el maquillaje le gusta y ahora quiere hacer peinados

¿Rena no la detiene? -dijo Darién confundido-

No, al parecer se le hace gracioso que pinte a su papá como a una niña -dijo Shigure nervioso- amanecí con maquillaje en la cara -algunos estaban riendo un poco-

Oigan deberíamos ir a beber algo esta noche -dijo Long sonriendo-

Ir a beber esa voz me agrada -dijo Isao sonriendo-

Jajaja aún eres muy joven -dijo Hinata riendo un poco molesta viendo a Isao el cual bajo las orejas nervioso-

Yo también necesito un descanso, un trago no me vendría mal -dijo Darién calmado-

Si yo también quiero -dijo Shigure calmado- vamos papito suegro -Izanamy solo lo vio con ojos blancos y una vena palpitante en su frente- ¿dije algo malo?

Tranquilo cariño -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa- vayan a divertirse yo terminaré mi costura

Bien volvemos después -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos se levantaron y se fueron pero Isao los seguía a unos pasos detrás, después de un momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Izanamy devolviendo a Isao dentro del cuarto y él se fue-

Bueno al menos lo intente -dijo Isao nervioso-

Deja a tu padre y hermano un momento, aún eres muy joven para beber -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Eres muy joven para beber, eres muy joven para una mision exterior, eres muy joven para una pelea con espadas ¿cuando podré hacer algo fuera del palacio que no sea estudiar? Soy un pavo real y deben dejarme volar -dijo Isao molesto-

No creo que un pavo real vuele -dijo Jeanne confundida-

Hijo tú padre solo quiere que tengas la vida que él no pudo tener -dijo Hinata calmada- tu padre lucho desde los catorce años y para él fue sumamente difícil adentrarse a ese mundo solo, no quiere que pases por lo mismo, ver a tus seres amados salir heridos

Pero se qué estoy listo, es decir soy el hijo de dos Guardianes de Nivel Explosivo, soy muy fuerte sé que lo soy, mamá ¿me podrías dar una oportunidad? -dijo Isao un poco estresado y se acercó a Hinata- al menos ¿podrías hablar con papá?

Veré que podemos darte hijo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero primero tendré que hablar con tu padre

Es verdad pero seguro mamá podrá hacer algo -dijo Jeanne sonriendo- y ya que estamos hablando de oportunidades mamá ¿puedo tener citas?

Hay no se pregúntale a tu padre -dijo Hinata calmada, Jeanne suspiro-

Solo son citas mamá, no me va a pasar nada -dijo Jeanne irritada- no pasará nada más allá solo quiero una salida con un chico, es todo, una salida nada más

Escucha hija tu papá sigue pensando que aún estás muy joven para tener citas, quizás un año más, tal vez el té deje si hablo con él -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero no puedo garantizarte nada

Gracias mamá -dijo Jeanne sonriendo y se acercó para abrazar a Hinata-

Los dos ya están creciendo y están por convertirse en jóvenes también -dijo Hinata sonriendo- su padre paso por cosas dolorosas y difíciles, yo también los pase -tomo a los dos de los hombros- hijos míos pero crecer es difícil pero enfrentarlos es lo que los hace madurar, pero aún son muy niños para cometer errores como los nuestros -los dos hermanos asintieron viéndose entre ellos, en un bar los cuatro estaban usando sus trajes de combate mientras estaban sentados en la barra con una botella de una bebida alcoholica-

¿Como fue que terminamos así? -dijo Darién calmado- cambiar las batallas por mamilas, pañales y llanto -Long estaba acostado en la batalla, Darién se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano sujetándose con una expresión perdida, Shigure estaba apoyando su mentón en sus brazos cruzados, Izanamy solo estaba sentado viendo a los otros tres-

Es cierto, yo pensé que a mis treinta estaría en una aventura muy grande -dijo Shigure deprimido- qué estaría viajando por diferentes lugares peleando por libertad y honor eso también por mujeres y dinero

Yo estaba enamorado -dijo Long deprimido- Pense que estaríamos juntos por siempre pero esa bruja solo jugó conmigo, me dijo que somos incopatibles, que no queríamos las mismas cosas, ella quería castrarme y dejarme encadenado, yo solo queríamos que estuviéramos juntos por un poco de tiempo y no quería casarme tan rápido, ella quería ir a hacer una vida sin aventuras sin emoción, una vida sencilla, yo no quería eso

¿Quieren más? -dijo un leopardo confundido, los tres jóvenes se quejaron- ¿cuanto bebieron?

Apenas fue el primer trago -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo un vaso tequilero frente a él- muchachos los tres apenas están sintiendo las presiones de madurar

Para ti es fácil decirlo ya la viviste -dijo Long molesto- ¿como hacer para olvidar a una chica?

El alcohol es un buen paso -dijo Darién calmado tomando otro trago- saben me da miedo pensar que mi bebe va a nacer dentro de poco y hará nuestras vidas diferentes, dicen que el embarazo las hace verse radiantes a las mujeres pero ¿saben lo que escuchó de un grupo de papas en el parque? ¿Saben? -Long y Shigure negaron confundidos-

Sospecho que nos vas a decir -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Que es difícil, pésimo, vives con un miedo constante de decepcionar al bebé y que si haces un solo error podrías traumarlo, y si te cae sería peor -dijo Darién nervioso- pañales, vomitos, baños y demás, eso suena duro, todavía los berrinches y llantos nocturnos no creo que pueda con algo tan estresante

Si que lo es -dijo Shigure calmado- amo a mi hija pero a veces tengo que miedo que termine embarazada al crecer, cuando tienes un niño es más fácil solo te preocupas por un macho pero si tienes una hija ja sientes que varios la comenzarán a acosar como buitres ¿me entienden?

Si -dijeron Darién, Long e Izanamy calmados-

Usted lo tuvo fácil papi suegro -dijo Shigure ebrio-

Claro, yo tuve tres hijas que voy a saber de estar preocupado -dijo Izanamy con sarcasmo-

Tengo miedo de hacharlo a perder, dime Shigure, Long ¿me cortarían los brazos para evitar cometer más errores? -dijo Darién perdido, Izanamy se golpeó la cara-

¿Por que te cortaríamos los brazos? -dijo Long confundido-

Porque si me corto los brazos no cometeré más errores, no podrán culparme de nada malo que le pase al chamaco y todo lo malo será culpa de Hanabi -dijo Darién calmado, Shigure y Long asintieron convencidos mientras Izanamy suspiro, media botella después Darién, Shigure y Long estaban acostados en la barra con una aura de depresión-

Debí protegerme mejor -dijo Shigure nervioso- pero Rena me enamoro y toda la sangre de mi cabeza bajo a mis pantalones y por eso ya no pude pensar bien -Izanamy solo levantó las cejas viendo su vaso-

Lo mismo me paso -dijo Long deprimido- solo me manipulaba, así son las mujeres, te manipulan usando sus cuerpos, usando sus dones y cuando menos te das cuenta terminas sometido como cualquier idiota con medio cerebro, terminas comiendo comida sana, bebiendo agua saludable, y te pierdes en medio de todo, cuando te das cuenta te preguntas ¿qué pasó con mis tigrillos? Y entonces te das cuenta están en el bolso de tu novia -Izanamy solo levantó los labios pensando un poco-

Yo un día tuve una experiencia casi gay -dijo Darién calmado, los tres lo vieron confundidos y haciendo gestos raros moviendo los labios- tenia doce años y había ido a un campamento con un cura o ¿era un padre? -Izanamy movió los ojos a un lado y luego volvió a mirar a Darién- si fue un padre, estaba usando mi traje de baño, tome una soga y me lance hacia el lago donde el padre me esperaba en el agua levantando los brazos para atraparme, el me quería seducir

A veces siento que debí pensar mejor las cosas dos veces y aveces cuando ve o a mi bebé dormir pienso que no cambiaria mucho -dijo Shigure calmado-

Fui tan patético que una vez le hice un poema y se lo leí en una ventana pensando que era la ventana de su cuarto pero se lo termine leyendo a una anciana -dijo Long calmado- pero a la viejita le gustó

Aún nos escribimos cartas después de ese verano, aún me describe formas de hacerlo con mi esposa -dijo Darién calmado- pero no es malo hasta me dio una copia del kamasutra

Siempre me pregunto ¿Donde estaría hoy de no haber conocido a Rena? -dijo Shigure confundido- pero siempre veo su cuerpo desnudó en la ducha pienso esa cosita no la cambiará por nada

Parecía que le habia gustado a la viejita porque hasta cayó muerta en la ventana cuando termine el poema, claro debí ayudarla pero era una viejita si colgó las chanclas las colgó -dijo Long calmado-

Siempre trato de aplicar mi habilidad en la cama pero Hanabi...es tan dura, ella siempre quiere el control, y yo ejendre a ese bebé usando ese mismo libro -dijo Darién irritado- y lo hicimos en la posición del estilo pe...

¡No! -Izanamy gritó cerrando los ojos- lo digas, Darién es mi hija y mi nieto prefiero que no digas nada -Darién solo bajo las orejas-

¿Plática de suegro? -dijo el leopardo sonriendo-

Suegro y padre -dijo Izanamy molesto pero el leopardo se estaba riendo- tráeme unas galletas -un cuarto de tequila más tarde la conversación cambio-

Galletas -dijo el mesero sonriendo mostrando un plato de galletas recién hechas-

Galletas -dijo Long deprimido-

¿Que tiene? -dijo Shigure confundido-

Es que cuando salía con Gina ella me llamaba su galletita con zanahoria -dijo Long deprimido-

¿Por que te dio ese apodo? -dijo Darién confundido-

Decía que era dulce y tierno como una galleta, pero la zanahoria era mi -dijo Long calmado señalando a su entrepierna- Por ser largo y duro como zanahoria

Que feo sobrenombre -dijo Darién riendo un poco- jejeje que gracioso, Hanabi me llama la espada azul y blanca

¿Por que? -dijo Shigure confundido-

Es que los tengo de diferente color -dijo Darien riendo un poco-

Ooookey ya fue demasiado tequila por hoy -dijo Izanamy nervioso y algo molesto- mejor vámonos antes de que digan algo de lo que me haga matarlos -los tres lo siguieron a salir del bar, Long se estaba tambaleando y se sujeto de Izanamy- ok Long creo que bebiste demasiado

Sabes papá, eres un buen papá -dijo Long sonriendo- es decir tu mé enseñaste a caminar, tu me enseñaste a pelear y a andar en un triciclo y luego bicicleta -Izanamy sonrió y asintió- es serio yo...yo...yo te amo mucho papá, eres buen cuate

Claro muchacho también te quiero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

Yo también lo quiero a pesar de ser un hombre rudo -dijo Shigure sonriendo- usted buen maestro, y créame su hija está satisfecha, yo deseche mi felicidad en la cama desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, tengo tres años de abstinencia, ahora me llama la cosa

¿Como "mantén esa cosa lejos de mi"? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Si, ¿como lo supo? -dijo Shigure confundido-

Adivine -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Yo también lo quiero sensei -dijo Darién sonriendo- fue adorable como crió a las niñas y luego crió a Long a pesar de todos los defectos que tiene

¿Que defectos? -dijo Long confundido-

Eres un chillón y mitad panda con un trasero gordo -dijo Darién sonriendo algo ebrio-

Si, los llaman bollos rayos -dijo Long sonriendo- hay que ir a ver una obra de teatro para adultos, solo boobies no violencia

¿Long puedes caminar? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso creo pero creo que...Buaaa -Long terminó vomitando en el suelo e Izanamy solo suspiro levantando la cabeza viendo al cielo- oh miren es la pizza de esta mañana -Izanamy suspiro y escuchó como Long seguía vomitando, en un rato los cuatro llegaron al palacio, las luces estaban apagadas mientras Long terminó cayendo al suelo tropezando con algo-

Mantengan silencio -dijo Izanamy calmado- Long ve a dormir a tu cuarto, Darién y Shigure duerman en la cocina

¿Por que? -dijeron ambos machos confundidos-

Porque apestan a alcohol a las chicas les da asco ese olor -dijo Izanamy calmado, los tres asintieron y se retiraron algo mareados-

Sabe Hanabi no solo le saco los ojos sino también las pompas -dijo Darién sonriendo- pompas hay que chistoso suena, jaja pompis, pompis, pooompis -Darién se estaba riendo un poco- ¿ya vio los legos? -Izanamy negó con la cabeza y fue a su cuarto dejando sus botas en algún lado, se quitó la camisa dejando el torso desnudó y se quitó el pantalón cambiándolo por otro un poco más suelto, solo se acostó en la cama con Hinata a un lado-

Ya volviste -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy se acomodó y le dio un beso en los labios- ¿como estuvo todo?

Pues un padre abuso de Darién, Long me vomito los zapatos y Shigure contó sus planes para su suicidio -dijo Izanamy calmado- básicamente como salir con los guardianes de mi generación -Hinata cerró los ojos riendo un poco- ¿alguna vez has pensado como serían las cosas si no hubieras decidido regresar?

No, pero estoy segura de que quizás hubiera terminado sola, sarnosa, con pulgas por ser esposa de Byakun -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero sabes no cambiaria mi decisión sabiendo que el resultado es este, me alegra mi vida

Yo también estoy muy feliz -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un beso a Hinata, más tarde comenzó a llover, los rayos sonaban un poco fuerte mientras Izanamy tenía pesadillas, se movía con violencia de lado a lado, su cuerpo temblaba igual que la cama con cada movimiento, sus movimientos eran más fuertes y respiraba agitado-

En su mente podía ver fuego, un resplandor blanco en medio de la aldea Shiba donde se podía ver que la tierra casi se partía con el fuerte impacto, el resplandor blanco se liberó causando una explosión, solo podía ver a Long perdiendo una de sus alas y cayendo al suelo herido con un gran corte en su espalda, Hanabi estaba llorando sujetando la mano de alguien, solo tomaba su mano mientras la pegaba a sus labios llorando desconsoladamente, Isaac estaba sonriendo casi llorando mientras una esfera de energía amarilla lo rodado y comenzó a desaparecer en la energía-

 _Serias capaz de dar tu vida por la de tus seres amados_ -en un lugar lleno de rocas Hinata estaba en el suelo desmayada mientras él se podía ver a sí mismo en un charco de sangre, Byakun estaba tirado en unas rocas sin su brazo izquierdo- _Te advierto que tú solo tienes un futuro catastrófico_ -James y Boa estaban heridos acostados debajo de agua sin moverse, Po estaba tirado en un lado con un gran x llena de sangre en el pecho y su báculo cortado a la mitad, en medio de unas montañas estaba Isaac riendo un poco, tenía los ojos negros con iris roja, sus colmillos estaban saliendo de su boca y usaba ropa negra con tonos rojos-

 _Jajaja jajaja aaa_ -Isaac tomó la espada en sus manos y se dio un corte en su palma- _La muerte es como el viento...siempre a mi lado_ -Isaac saboreo la sangre en su mano- _Así que esta es mi fuerza ¡Es mi poder!_ -Isaac levantó el brazo riendo- _Yo lo destruiré...todo y a todos jajaja jaja_ -en medio de la oscuridad pudo ver un par de ojos de fondo rojo con una pupila afilada y solo vio la figura de Berseck, Izanamy despertó respirando agitado y muy asustado, se tocó el pecho viendo a los lados y solo vio a Hinata dormida, después de un rato Hinata despertó y vio a Izanamy de pie sujetando la ventana tratando de calmarse con el sonido del agua-

Cariño ¿qué tienes? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No...no es nada solo...necesito -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, Hinata se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda-

Tranquilo, soy tu esposa y sabes que puedes contarme todo -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy asintió y le comenzó a contar todo, los dos estaban sentados mientras Izanamy se sujetaba la cabeza- tranquiló trataremos de evitar que eso ocurra

Eso espero pero igual lo sentí muy real -dijo Izanamy nervioso- por un momento en verdad sentía que pasaba ¿pero que tiene que ver Berseck en todo esto? ¿E Isaac? Las cosas que él decía por un momento lo vi como mi enemigo

Trata de calmarte a veces las visiones no son muy exactas solo muestran ligeros fragmentos de cosas que pueden pasar pero no todas son claras -dijo Hinata calmada- a veces solo son sueños malos solo eso -los dos estaban más calmados después de un rato hasta la puerta de su cuarto se abrió mostrando a la pequeña Anya cargando un zorro de peluche- oh princesa ¿que tienes?

Hay muchos fuegos en el cielo...tengo miedo -dijo Anya tímida, Izanamy sonrió y se acercó para cargarla-

Pequeña ¿quieres dormir con tu abuela y tu abuelo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si -dijo Anya nerviosa, Izanamy sonrió y la sujeto con un poco de fuerza para llevarla a la cama- ¿frufrú también puede dormir conmigo? -la pequeña mostró su peluche e Izanamy asintió-

Sabes tú abuelito también tuvo pesadillas creo que un poco de compañía no les caería mal -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Anya se acosto entre Hinata e Izanamy para dormir, los tres se volvieron a acostarse-

Sabes si tienes miedo frufrú puede cuidarte -dijo Anya sonriendo moviendo su peluche frente a Izanamy- ahuyenta a los malos

Aaa alienta a los malos ¿Por que? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Porque es un zorro guardián -dijo Anya sonriendo- como el guerrero del sol de las leyendas -Hinata e Izanamy le dieron un beso en la cabeza y se durmieron, después de un rato Anya fue la primera en levantarse, solo bostezo estirando sus brazos al aire y se levantó, después de un momento regresó con un peine cuando vio a Izanamy dormir de lado con su pelo saliendo de la cama por ser tan largo- _mi abuelito tiene el pelo largo como el de mis muñecas_ -pensó Anya sonriendo y luego pensó en algo, después de un rato Rena entro buscando a Anya y parecía un poco preocupada-

Mamá papá ¿no han visto a Anya? -dijo Rena preocupada- fui a buscarla a su habitación pero no estaba -Hinata despertó y se levantó bostezando-

Descuida hija ella durmió aquí con nosotros por los rayos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero sentí cuando se despertó

Aquí estoy mami -dijo Anya sonriendo saliendo de las cobijas con un cepillo en sus manos y unos moños- estaba haciendo un peinado

Mi amor sabes que no puedes hacer algo sin decirme primero -dijo Rena calmada- espera...¿a quien le hiciste un peinado? -dijo nerviosa mientras vio las orejas de Izanamy salir de su sabana-

Al abuelito -dijo Anya sonriendo- y su pelo quedó lindo -las dos hembras solo vieron a la daban un momento, estaban nerviosas y vieron que Izanamy se levantó, las dos quedaron con los ojos casi en blanco al verlo-

Es mucho escándalo -dijo Izanamy bostezando- no me dejan dormir -se talló la cabeza y se quejó- ¿que le pasó a mi cabeza? Siento que el pelo se me jala -Rena se tapo la boca tratando de reír mientras Hinata solo desvió la mirada soltando una leve risa-

Hola abuelito -dijo Anya sonriendo- ¿te gusta tu peinado?

¿Que? ¿Que peinado? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Iza...tu cabello -dijo Hinata riendo un poco, Izanamy se levantó confundido y se acercó a un espejo solo para ver que su pelo estaba hecho con puras trenzas y moños que lo tenían atado y hecho un desastre, de solo verlo Izanamy quedó morado de la sorpresa y el enojo-

¿No quedó lindo? -dijo Anya sonriendo pero Hinata y Rena se estaban riendo-

¡Anya! -Izanamy gritó con fuerza viendo su pelo, más tarde todos se estaban riendo en la mesa del comedor- itetete -Izanamy se estaba quejando mientras Hinata trataba de deshacer los nudos jalándole el pelo con el peine-

Jajajaja, jajaja, no puedo creerlo papá quedaste muy lindo jajaja -dijo Hanabi entre risas-

Jajaja Anya te luciste jaja -dijo Isao entre risas- te quedó muy bonito -los demás estaban riendo igual mientras que a Izanamy no le hacia gracia-

Hija no debes peinar a las personas a menos que ellas no quieran y menos a tu abuelo -dijo Rena riendo un poco-

Pensé que se vería bonito -dijo Anya sonriendo, Izanamy se quejó mientras Hinata lo peinaba pero los nudos eran más grandes-

Hay, no hay forma de resolver esto -dijo Hinata algo molesta- perdóname pero tendré que cortarlo

¡¿Cortarlo?! -Izanamy gritó asustado- oh, oh, ouuuuu no -se levantó levantando las manos- Hinata no, esto es muy importante para mi, no lo vas a cortar, tal vez haya una solución a todo esto que no sea cortar mi melena

Perdóname pero no hay otra opción -dijo Hinata calmada- a menos que quieras tener los cientos de moños rosados en la cabeza formando una linda trencita de cenicienta

Córtalo -dijo Izanamy nervioso, después de unos minutos Izanamy estaba saliendo del baño usando uña pantalones negro botas rojas, una camisa negra de bordes rojos, un cinturón metálico rojo no protección a los lados de borde dorado con puntas negras, se vistió oh muñequeras rojas largas- bien ya está

¿Por que estas usando la toalla en la cabeza? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Tu mamá lo cortó mucho -dijo Izanamy nervioso- y pues no quiero...que lo vean

Muéstralo -dijo Rena sonriendo- vamos papá no nos vamos a reír

Si vamos a ver como quedó tu melena -dijo Jeanne sonriendo, Izanamy suspiro mientras se quitaba la toalla mostrando que su pelo había sido cortado hasta la altura de su cuello, se dio la vuelta mostrando que pasaba del cuello ligeramente en una punta, mientras las puntas y mechones de su cabeza eran un poco más cortos-

Vaya te ves más joven papá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Es verdad querido te ves muy bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo tallándole la cabeza a Izanamy- jejeje espera a por mucho cortarte el pelo desde hace tiempo

Jaja que divertida -dijo Izanamy con sarcasmo- yo...-solo abrió los ojos igual que Hinata, Hanabi, Long, Darién e Isao- ¿sintieron eso?

Si hay tres energías malignas que se acercan a nosotros a la aldea - dijo Hinata sería-

Toquen la alarma que los aldeanos vayan a los refugios todos atentos -dijo Izanamy serio, todos lo estaban siguiendo por el palacio mientras una campana estaba sonando con los golpes que le daban con un martillo, los aldeanos estaban corriendo a esconderse en una zona detrás del palacio Shiba, Izanamy solo estaba caminando hacia la entrada del palacio junto a su familia- ¿Hinata por donde vienen?

Bien -dijo Hinata calmada, afiló sus ojos notando tres figuras con energía negra y morada- están corriendo se acercan de manera rápida a pie tal ves corriendo, uno es ande y pesado, otro es de estatura mediana posiblemente, el tercero creo que es una hembra o un macho delgado y pequeño posiblemente, niveles de poder considerablemente altos, bajos a comparación de Long en Nivel Maestro

Bien, Darién, Shigure, Long háganles frente -dijo Izanamy serio- el resto nos quedamos aquí

Espera papá dame una oportunidad quiero pelear -dijo Isao algo molesto-

Isao ya escuchaste a tu madre esos sujetos son fuertes y no tienes el nivel ni la experiencia para esto -dijo Izanamy serio-

Padre tengo experiencia peleando con mis maestros y entrenamientos con mi madre -dijo Isao serio- dame una oportunidad te lo suplico -Isao se agachó quedando de rodilla y pegando la frente al suelo- por favor

Dale una oportunidad querido -dijo Hinata calmada- posiblemente te sorprendas mucho de tu hijo -Izanamy la vio un poco serio pero suspiro relajando su expresión-

Esta bien iré con el para ver su avance y fuerza -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tengo que ir para salvar la aldea -dijo Darién sonriendo-

Claro cuídate te estaremos esperando -dijo Hanabi sonriendo frotando su vientre, Darién le dio un beso en los labios y luego a su vientre- derrótalos cariño -Darién asintió y se colocó su gabardina azul dorado con su espada en su cintura-

Bien papa tiene que a derrotar tipos malos -dijo Shigure sonriendo besándole la cabeza a su hija-

Cuídate papi -dijo Anya sonriendo-

Cuídate querido, recuerda estaremos esperando aquí -dijo Rena sonriendo, Shigure le dio un beso mientras Isao se estaba vistiendo, se vistió con un pantalón negro, una cinta amarilla, unas boas rojas e armadura, una camisa roja de manga larga de borde negro con un peto de armadura roja en el pecho y el símbolo en la espalda, con hombreras cuadradas en sus brazos y codos-

Vaya has crecido mucho hijo jamás pensé que usarías la armadura de tu padre -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Es sorprendente que me quede -dijo Isao sonriendo viendo su traje- ¿que te parece papá?

Te ves muy hijo me recuerdas cuando tenía tu edad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Padre -dijo Long calmado- Ya están cerca -Long usaba unas botas azules, un pantalón negro con un cinturón amarillo y el símbolo de la familia en el, usaba una camisa roja ajustada al cuerpo con una gabardina azul de bordes amarillos- estamos listos tú ordenas

Pues vamos entonces -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó a Hinata y le dio un beso en los labios- protege a nuestros hijos

Y tú protege a nuestro pueblo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió, los cinco machos solo fueron caminando hasta llegar a la muralla que protegía la aldea-

¿Como te sientes hermanito? ¿Nervioso? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Siendo sincero si -dijo Isao sonriendo nervioso- estoy sudando mucho, espero hacerlo bien

Lo harás -dijo Darién sonriendo, Izanamy solo vio al frente notando como un caballo estaba corriendo con sus cuatro patas, tenía el pelo del cuerpo café con ojos morados y su cril de color negra, usaba una armadura en el pecho de color azul con bordes amarillos ajustada a su cuerpo y traje negro debajo- un cabello parece rápido -el caballo solo saltó gritando y cayó golpeando el suelo con fuerza creando un temblor, los cinco se mantuvieron calmados viendo la tierra temblar y vieron que el caballo levantó una gran roca en sus pezuñas, la lanzó con fuerza, un lobo blanco estaba corriendo a su saltó y saltó aullando, el lobo estaba usando un traje negó de bordes morados, usaba cintas moradas en los tobillos, muñecas y cintura, a su lado apareció un toro de pelo rojizo también usando una armadura negra con bordes rojos, el toro tomó la bola de piedra en sus manos cubriéndola de fuego negro, el lobo aulló no fuerza liberando ondas de sonido impulsando la roca hacia donde estaban Izanamy y los otros, la roca estaba por golpearlos pero fue golpeada con algo, los tres animales solo vieron como la roca había sido cortada en varios pedazos cayendo formando solo granito, cuando vieron Darién y Long estaban sujetando sus espada brillando en energía, los dos solo tomaron sus espadas y las guardaron-

Ese ataque combinado estuvo muy bien -dijo Izanamy serio- casi nos toma por sorpresa ¿quienes son ustedes y que buscan en mis dominios? -el lobo gruñó y extendió los brazos cruzándolos, ondas de viento avanzaron hacia los cinco pero terminaron chocando entre ellos acusando un sonido agudo y una onda de viento alejando a los tres-

Se me escapó -dijo el lobo molesto-

Imbesil solo hiciste el ridiculo -dijo el caballo molesto- están detrás de nosotros -el caballo se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy detrás de él, el lobo tenía a Darién, Shigure e Isao frente a él mientras el toro tenía de frente a Long- con que finalmente nos vemos guerrero del sol, Izanamy Shiba

Mira no estoy de humor, sus poderes no están a la altura de los nuestros, así que mejor vayan se a su aldea y no regresen a no ser que quieran irse heridos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Tranquilo, tranquilo señor, apenas sienten energías malignas y piensan que vienen a atacarlos -dijo el caballo sonriendo- qué descaro y mal pensados

Desde lejos podemos sentir la sangre de victimas en sus ropas y garras -dijo Darién serio- o en sus casos pezuñas

Claro ya que somos asesinos mandados para atrapar al Guardián del Chi milenario -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

¿El Chi milenario y un cosa es eso? -dijo Long riendo un poco- suena a algo inventado

Eso existe es el Chi más poderoso qué hay y lo tiene el anciano -dijo el toro sonriendo viendo a Izanamy- el Guardián qué pasa a través de generación en generación evolucionando con cada nuevo guardián, una memoria de diferentes fuerzas y técnicas de guardianes del sol anteriores -Todos vieron a Izanamy el cual sonrió un poco-

Ja por favor ustedes jamás lo obtendrán porque tendrán que matarme primero -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Eso se puede arreglar sencillamente -dijo el caballo sonriendo- Rasel sabe como sacarlo sin matarte

¿Rasel? -dijo Long confundido- _Ahora lo recuerdo Rasel es el nombre del sujeto del cual Isaac busca vengarse_ -pensó Long serio viendo a los tres- _Asi que ellos trabajan para el_

¿Quienes son ustedes? Contesten -dijo Shigure molesto-

Me llamo Mā -dijo el caballo sonriendo-

Yo soy Lang -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Y yo soy Taurus -dijo el toro sonriendo- y somos los encargados de matarlos y llevarnos ese Chi milenario

Pues nosotros somos la fuerza alfa aquí y somos los encargados de defender este territorio y aldea -dijo Isao serio- y ustedes son invasores que se irán corriendo asustados como cobardes

¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Ustedes son los que nos estorban y los derrotaremos aquí y ahora! -Mā gritó molesto y avanzó hacia Izanamy lanzando un golpe pero las rocas avanzaron del suelo juntándose en su pezuña derecha, creó un puño de roca que avanzó y golpeó a Izanamy en la cara lanzándolo contra unos árboles, avanzó corriendo mientras Izanamy se puso de pie, Mā apareció detrás de él dándole una patada con fuerza en las costillas, la patada lo arrojó con fuerza por otro extremo mientras Izanamy se quejaba un poco, Mā lo siguió corriendo, saltó y levantó los brazos juntando rocas en sus pezuñas, lo bajo y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el ojo lanzándolo contra el suelo causando que al momento del impacto Izanamy cayera dentro del agujero-

Vaya es fuerte -dijo Long sorprendido pero Taurus gritó y lanzó un golpe mientras Long se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe causando una onda de sonido- y tu no lo haces nada mal

Yo Taurus de la fuerza bestial me vengaré de Maximilian y mis hermanos -dijo Taurus molesto pero Long sonrió-

Ese sujeto fue alguien patético ah...¿como se llamaba...al que mate? -dijo Long sonriendo, Taurus gritó liberando energía morada de su cuerpo creando una aura con forma de flama, Long gritó liberando fuego de su cuerpo y pasó al Modo Guardián- ven -Taurus gritó y avanzó corriendo lanzó un golpe con su cornamenta pero Long lo sujeto de los cuernos derramando sus pies en la arena, lanzó un rodillazo pero Taurus le sujeto la rodilla con su mano derecha, solo levantó su cabeza elevando a Long en el aire, saltó y le dio un golpe en la espalda con su cabeza- ¡AAAAARG! -Long gritó un poco Taurus lo sujeto de su pierna derecha y comenzó a girar lanzando a Long contra el suelo y lo impacto en una roca, Taurus solo cayó agachándose y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe de gancho mientras Long se ponía de pie y le dio un golpe en ese estómago con fuerza haciendo que Long se quejara-

En otro lado Lang lanzó un golpe disparando fuego azul de su puño, Isao gritó extendió los brazos liberando fuego dorado, el golpe de Lang y su ataque chocaron con el ataque de Isao causando una ligera explosión, Isao saltó alejándose de la zona más peligrosa de la explosión, Lang solo avanzó corriendo cubriendo su garras con fuego pero dos shuriken de energía avanzaron hacia él, Lang gritó y le dio golpe directo a la primera destruyendola, lanzó un golpe abriendo su garra y la destruyó no sus garras, Shigure avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe directo en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, Lang se quejó pero sujeto a Shigure del brazo y sonrió alertando a Shigure un poco, Lang abrió la boca respirando hondo y luego sopló lanzando fuego azul, Shigure solo se quejó siendo golpeado por el fuego, Shigure solo cerró los ojos y Lang se acercó para darle varios golpes rápidos en el cuerpo y dará, saltó y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Darién avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Lang se hizo a un lado y lanzo una patada de talón, Darién levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y lanzo un golpe pero Lang le sujeto el brazo con sus dos manos y abrió la boca disparando fuego pero Darién solo gritó recibiendo el golpe directo, en otro lado Long estaba quejándose un poco mientras el otro lo tenía sujetado de su cabeza y una pierna sobre su cornamenta, estaba sujetándolo con fuerza tratando de partirlo por la mitad-

Jajaja jajaja ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Taurus sonriendo- te voy a romper esa espina, tú te hacías llamar el guerrero más fuerte de la nueva generación de Guardianes es una desgracia que termines así

Si que patético -dijo Mā calmado- pero...-el solo levantó el brazo y golpeó el suelo creando un temblor que agrietó la tierra, se crearon varias filas de rocas puntiagudas y afiladas debajo de Izanamy pero Mā comenzó a ver que Izanamy no se movía y las rocas no habían perforado su cuerpo- ¿qué pasa?

Je...jejajajaja jajajaja -Izanamy se estaba riendo mientras levantaba su cabeza viendo a Mā- ¿con ese tamaño y energía esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? -Izanamy se levantó expulsando energía de su cuerpo- ¡haaaaaaa! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía mientras Long solo apretó los dientes y sus puños-

Vaya jamás espere que tuvieras tan poca fuerza física -dijo Long sonriendo- Maximilian era más fuerte que tú y tu poder ja me da pena ¡Grrrrooaaaaaaahh! -Long gritó liberándose del agarre y pasó a su Nivel Maestro, solo giró y cayó frente a Taurus sonriendo mientras Taurus estaba molesto, con Lang él estaba viendo como un fuego azul seguía ardiendo en el brazo de Darién, cuando el humo pasó mostró que Darién cubría su cuerpo con una energía azul celeste clara creando un cuerpo de un lobo con energía, la energía bajo de tamaño y rodeó a Darién-

Darién nosotros te apoyaremos desde atrás -dijo Shigure sonriendo-

Me parece bien, porque sería una pena atacar tres contra uno -dijo Darién sonriendo-

Ya veo ustedes ocultaban su poder desde el principio porque querían ver los nuestros -dijo Mā sonriendo- veo que no son solo fuertes -Izanamy solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe dándole a Mā en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que se quejara, saltó y extendió su brazo derecho golpeando a Mā en la cara lanzándolo contra unos árboles, Izanamy solo avanzó corriendo mientras Long solo estiraba los brazos y los giraba-

Bien veamos que sabes hacer -dijo Long sonriendo- veamos si eres tan fuerte como dices ser

¡No me subestimes! -Taurus gritó molesto y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Long lo esquivo de forma rápida y fácil, Taurus giró su brazo liberando una onda de viento pero Long solo saltó y giró en el aire quedando detrás de Taurus y lanzó una patada de talón pero Taurus solo levantó el codo deteniendo el golpe con su codo, Long solo se alejó abriendo las alas y estiró su brazo derecho liberando una bola de fuego, Taurus gritó y extendió los brazos deteniendo la esfera con su manos, Taurus solo se quejó y la apretó la esfera con sus manos causando que explotara-

¡AAAAAHH! -Long gritó y le dio un golpe de gancho a Taurus en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y se quejara, Taurus gritó y sujeto a Long de sus costillas para levantarlo y lo lanzó contra la muralla, Long solo se giró y abriendo sus alas para detenerse, en el aire extendió sus brazos y liberó una esfera de fuego, Taurus gritó y le dio un golpe a la esfera destruyendola del impacto pero Long solo gritó y avanzó rápido hacia el, lanzó un golpe pero Taurus también lanzó un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños liberando una onda de sonido y el suelo tembló por el impacto mientras se agrietaba, Taurus gritó lanzando un golpe vertical pero Long levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, Long se quejó y saltó dándole un rodillazo en el pecho, Taurus se quejó pero Long volvió a lanzar un golpe, Taurus extendió los brazos capturando el brazo de Long entre sus costillas y brazo, se giró y lanzó a Long contra unos árboles, Long se quejó pero giró deteniéndose abriendo sus alas, cayó al suelo derrapando y quedó de pie, Taurus gritó y perforó el suelo con sus pesuñas, con sus manos sujeto una roca y comenzó a gritar para levantar su cuerpo; cuando Long se dio cuenta Taurus tenía una gran en sus manos, Taurus lanzó la roca mientras Long solo colocó sus manos del lado derecho y comenzó a crear una esfera de color rojo, extendió los brazos y liberó energía roja chocando con la roca, la roca solo se destruyó al momento del impacto mientras Taurus gritó y extendió los brazos deteniendo el ataque de Long con sus manos-

¿Logró sujetar y detener mi técnica? -dijo Long sorprendido, Taurus estaba gritando mientras empujaba más el ataque de Long, Long solo gritó haciendo más grande el ataque empujando a Taurus hasta que impacto con la muralla causando una ligera explosión, Taurus solo salió algo herido y corriendo hacia Long- vaya que no se rinde -expulsó energía y avanzó corriendo, en otro lado Darién estaba pelando contra Lang; los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida mientras intercambiaban golpes, Lang gritó y lanzó un golpe error Darién cruzó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe, Lang se giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Darién lo imitó, los dos chocaron sus piernas y siguieron peleando, Lang saltó y respiró hondo para liberar una llamarada de su hocico, Darién solo lanzó un golpe horizontal creando una garra de energía para protegerse, Lang apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe pero Darién solo inclinó un poco esquivando el golpe, Lang avanzó solo levantó su pierna derecha y le dio tres patada a Darién en las costillas, lo empujó y avanzó hacia dl dándole un golpe al menton y otros más al estómago, lanzó un golpe creando una llamarada pero Isao gritó dándole una patada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Lang se levantó y sacó sus garras-

¿Isao qué haces? -dijo Darién confundido-

Déjame ayudarte esta es la única oportunidad para probar mi fuerza y si no la aprovecho jamás sabré mi nivel -dijo Isao serio, Darién asintió e Iso asintió pero se quitó el peto de la armadura respirando libremente-

Te voy a matar -dijo Lang sonriendo-

No si te mato primero -dijo Isao sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo pero Isao llegó primero lanzando un golpe, Lang le sujeto el puño sonrió abriendo la boca pero Iso extendió su mano izquierda dándole un golpe al mentón cerrándole la boca, Isao se soltó y giró dándole una patada en el pecho, Lang se alejó un poco e Isao lo siguió, lanzó un golpe pero Lang lanzó un golpe vertical chocando su palma con el puño, los dos comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes rápidos, Lang lanzó una patada igual que Isao, los dos chocaron sus piernas en un fuerte golpe, siguieron peleando mientras Lang gritaba haciendo sus golpes Mā rapido, Isao se quejó recibiendo un golpe pero levantó su brazo izquierdo teniendo el golpe y lanzó un golpe que Lang esquivo e Isao levantó su pierna dándole una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo, siguieron peleando mientras Lang se comenzaba a quejar, Isao gritó y le dio tres golpes en el estómago, Lang se quejó y saltó para alejarse, en el aire giró y comenzó a caer de forma directa girando y lanzó una patada de talón, Isao levantó las manos y lo sujeto con fuerza, Isao gritó y giró sujetando a Lang, lo estrelló de espalda en un árbol y rompió el tronco con Lang, Lang se quejó e Iso lo volvió a levantar para estrellarlo en el suelo, Lang se quejó y levantó su pierna dándole una patada a Isao en la cara, Lang gritó y liberó un aullido con ondas de sonido y viento empujando más Iso como si lo hubiera golpeado, Isao enterró sus pies en el suelo y derrapó dejando marcas en el suelo; Lang gritó y extendió su brazo derecho liberando tres esferas de fuego de gran tamaño, Isao saltó esquivando la primera, saltó a la derecha esquivando la segunda y se preparó viendo la segunda, solo avanzó corriendo y saltó sujetándose de la esfera pasando por encima, Lang se sorprendió pero Darién y Shigure sonrieron igual que Izanamy y Hinata que estaba viendo la pelea-

Esquivastes esos pero no esquivarás estos -dijo Lang serio, extendió los brazos creando una esfera y la esfera disparó varias ráfagas pequeñas de energía, Isao extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los juntos en sus costillas creando una esfera de energía en su cuerpo-

¡Aullido dorado! -Isao grito y extendió sus brazos liberando una ráfaga centrada de energía dorada y roja, el ataque avanzó chocando con los ataques de Lang causando que explotaran uno a uno, el ataque siguió hasta que golpeó a Lang en el pecho causando que se quedara un poco, Lang solo sujeto el ataque con sus garras y lo apretó para destruirlo quedando unas ligeras heridas y rasguños en el cuerpo, en un rápido movimiento Isao apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, Isao sonrió pero Lang levantó su cola y lo sujetó de su tobillo para lanzarlo a otro lado, Isao gritó un poco pero giró cayendo acostado, Lang se levantó y extendió su brazo derecho creando una llamarada azul más grande, el fuego azul pasó a morado muy pronto mientras el núcleo se volvía negro, Shigure solo apareció frente a Lang lanzó un golpe directo contra la técnica, la técnica tembló un poco y explotó afectando a manos, Lang saltó alejándose del humo pero Darién apareció a su izquierda dándole un golpe en la cara, Lang se quejó y Darién los siguió intercambiando golpes con el, los golpes de Darien aumentaban de velocidad, Darién se agachó esquivando una patada de Lang pero él se giró y le dio una patada de talón en las costillas haciendo que se quejara, Darién gritó liberando energía y extendió su brazo derecho creando una garra de energía azul celeste, la garra avanzo y sujeto a Lang solo para empujarlo y estrellarlo en el suelo dejando un leve agujero, Lang gritó de dolor pero comenzó a expulsar fuego morado de su cuerpo, Lang gritó y se liberó extendiendo su cuerpo y creando una llamarada frente a Darien empujándolo un poco, Darien saltó alejándose de él y quedó de pie y en guardia, Lang gritó y extendió los brazos creando una gran esfera negra de brillo morado, la lanzó con fuerza mientras Darien la sujetó con sus manos y era empujado con fuerza, en otro lado Izanamy Ma estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, se escuchó un sonido fuerte de impacto y desaparecieron, se escucharon cuatro impactos más mientras Izanamy y Ma estaban peleando en otro lado, los dos chocaron sus rodillas, sus codos, puños y cabeza, Ma gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy solo levantó su mano derecha sujetando su pezuña sin problemas, Mā grito empujándolo más al suelo, Izanamy cayó de pie y Mā solo avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy colocó su brazo deteniendo el golpe sin problemas-

¿Vamos que te sucede? ¿No dijiste que nos iban a derrotar y a matar? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- creó que sólo fueron palabras -Mā hizo que sus ojos brillaran con más intensidad mientras el suelo se movió creando uña manos y trató de atrapar a Izanamy entre las rocas, Mā se alejó saltando y las manos golpearon a Izanamy dejándolo enterrado en rocas, Mā sonrió pero Izanamy gritó liberando energía destruyendo las rocas, Mā junto rocas en su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe liberando las rocas en un gran esfera, Izanamy gritó y le dio un dio un golpe a la roca destruyendola al contacto, buscó a Mā pero no lo vio, se giró y vio a Mā detrás de Isao levantando los brazos para bajar en un golpe, Izanamy apareció detrás de Isao y sujeto los brazos de Mā causando un fuerte impacto-

¡Papa! -gritó Isao sorprendido-

Descuida hijo yo...-dijo Izanamy serio pero Isao saltó y le dio un golpe a Mā en el estómago, gritó y liberó un resplandor dorado empujando a Ma contra una roca- tu madre te enseñó bien

Y tú también, te vi cuando entrenabas con Isaac y aprendí un truco o dos -dijo Isao sonriendo-

Bien entonces usemos una técnica juntos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se alejaron mientras Mā extendió los brazos creando una esfera negra donde se juntaban rocas de diferentes tamaños todos era atraído un poco, Isao e Izanamy extendieron los brazos a los lados y luego los giraron juntando sus muñecas una encima de la otra- Ka

Me -dijo Isao serio mientras Mā hacía una gran roca juntando las demás atrayendo también a Izanamy Isao-

Ha -dijeron Isao e Izanamy serios, los dos retrajeron sus manos a las costillas del lado izquierdo formando esferas de color azul en sus manos, Long gritó y apareció detrás de Taurus lanzando una patada, Taurus se giró y Long le dio una patada enterrando su pie en el estómago de Taurus con fuerza haciendo que se quejara y quedara sumamente adolorido-

¡Me! -Isao e Izanamy solo estaban aumentando la energía mientras las rocas flotaban cerca suyo hacia Mā, en otro lado Lang solo lanzó un golpe pero Darien y Shigure lo rodearon y extendieron los brazos liberando energía que lo golpeó causando una ligera explosión que lo mandó a alejarse junto con Taurus, Mā solo estaba creando una gran roca-

Veamos si soportan esto -dijo Mā molesto- ¡Devastación planetaria! -lanzó la roca mientras Isao e Izanamy expulsaron energía-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -los dos gritaron extendiendo los brazos liberando una onda de energía azul golpeando la roca de Mā, el Kamehameha estaba empujando la roca un poco mientras esta se agrietaba con el ataque, Isao e Izanamy estaban gruñendo mientras Mā tenía los brazos extendidos pero ni así su roca podía soportar el ataque combinado de tanto padre como hijo-

Isao escucha en un choque de poderes debes estar tranquilo y resistir pero cuando lo veas debilitarse es cuando lo das todo -dijo Izanamy serio e Isao asintió, Mā solo estaba gruñendo pero su roca el ataque comenzó a destruirse- ¡Ahora Isao!

¡AAAAAAAHH! -Isao gritó y empujó más los brazos dejando que el ataque terminara destruyendo el ataque de Mā hasta que salió por el otro extremo golpeando a Má en el cuerpo, Mā estaba sorprendido siendo golpeado por la técnica-

Así que este...es el poder...de la siguiente...generación admirable -dijo Mā sorprendido hasta que terminó siendo arrojado con sus compañeros, después del ataque combinado los cinco estaban viendo a Mā, Lang y Taurus dentro de un agujero algo heridos-

Sus heridas no son letales, pero lo serán si no las tratan pronto -dijo Darien serio- solo dígannos todo y se podrán ir

No diremos nada -dijo Lang molesto- solo diremos que se cuiden las espaldas porque Rasel busca el Chi de todos los Guardianes -Izanamy y Hinata solo se pusieron algo serios mientras Long estaba confundido-

¿Por que quieren nuestros Chi? -dijo Long serio-

Que te lo diga el viejo, el debe tener la información que no les comparte -dijo Taurus sonriendo, Izanamy estaba serio cerrando los ojos- sabes bien que hace el Chi de los Guardianes y más si se juntan

Conceden un milagro -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si y será nuestro ese poder -dijo Mā sonriendo, el suelo tembló y los cinco saltaron alejándose de ello- ¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Rápido los tres juntos! -los dos juntaron sus manos sujetándose los dedos frente al pecho del respectivo, los dos abriendo las manos y luego comenzaron a girarlas juntando sus muñecas y extendieron sus manos frente a ellos liberando ondas de energía morada-

Esos son los movimientos de la maestría Chi -dijo Long sorprendido-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Aún existen los maestros del Chi?! -gritó Shigure sorprendido- pero pensé que solo el maestro Po sabía esas técnicas -Mā, Lang y Taurus gritaron juntando un Chi morado que poco a poco se volvió negro y tomó forma de esfera, se liberó una descarga morada y la esfera comenzó a hacerse más grande, los tres tendieron sus brazos haciendo una gran esfera de energía pura-

Esa masa de energía no puede ser nada elemental -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, todos estaban viendo el palacio-

Es verdad, es una energía que no había sentido en ninguna ocasión, está llena de energía maligna -dijo Hinata sorprendida, la esfera se hacía más grande mientras Izanamy, Darien, Long, Shigure e Isao estaban viéndola sin sorprendes mucho-

De nuevo usaran ataques de los grandes -dijo Long serio, lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero la bola de fuego rodeó la esfera de energía negra y se deshizo- esa cosa esta hecha de energía pura negativa

Habrá que atacar con energía positiva -dijo Darien sonriendo-

Si hacen ataques combinados entonces debemos hacer lo mismo -dijo Isao serio- ¡Estalla! -su cuerpo se vio rodeado por su energía-

¡Arde! -Long grito liberando una aura roja y dorada-

¡Brilla! -grito Darién expulsando energía azul de su cuerpo-

¡Destruye! -Shigure grito envolviéndose en energía blanca-

¡Estalla! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía dorada y roja de su cuerpo- ¡vamos muchachos! ¡Todos juntos!

¡Rrroooaaaaaar! - Mā, Lang y Taurus lanzaron la esfera y el grupo de Long se quedó quieto, la esfera avanzó creando una onda de viento frente a él y una gran descarga la rodeó-

¡Aumentado diez veces! ¡Kame hame Haaaa! -Izanamy grito extendiendo los brazos liberando una onda roja de energía-

¡Aletazo del Fenix! -Long grito extendiendo los brazos frente a él creando una onda de energía roja y dorado-

¡Kamehameha! -Isao grito extendió los brazos creando una onda de energía azul-

¡Destructor celeste! -Darién extendió su brazo derecho creando una onda de energía azul y roja-

¡Cuchilla feroz! -Shigure levantó ambos brazos y luego los bajo liberando una onda de energía blanca, los cinco ataques chocaron con la gran esfera causando una gran onda de colisión, el sonido y ondas de viento y energía eran disparados por la confrontacion de ambos ataque, los cinco de parte de Izanamy eran empujados por el choque de los poderes mientras la esfera estaba tomando ventaja sobre los cinco ataques combinados-

¡No vamos a perder! -Izanamy grito molesto aplicando más fuerza en su ataque-

Nos sigue empujando papá -dijo Isao inseguro pero aplicó más energía-

No tengas miedo hermano -dijo Long serio- ¡Tenemos que darlo todo! -los cinco aplicaron energía mientras la esfera comenzó a hacerse más pequeña pero luego aumentó de tamaño empujándolos de nuevo-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy, Long, Isao, Darién y Shigure aplicaron más energía gritando con fuerza empujando un poco la esfera-

¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ HAAAAAA! -Ma gritó molesto mientras la colisión entre los ataques liberaba una onda de sonido y descargas moradas y negras, las descargas llegaban al suelo causando que las rocas se destruyeran o se levantaran, la esfera tomó fuerza empujándolos con su gran tamaño, Darién abrió un poco más sus ojos y los afiló notando que dentro de la esfera había algo blanco y redondo-

¡Bien lo tengo! -dijo Darien serio- ¡Todos apúntenle al centro!

¿De que hablas Darien-san? -dijo Isao confundido-

¡Encontré el punto debido de esta técnica! ¡Tiene un núcleo blanco que mantiene todo en balance! -dijo Darien serio, Todos le pusieron atención y el ataque si tenía una esfera blanca en el centro-

Es verdad -dijo Shigure sorprendido-

¡Todos empuje o un poco más! ¡Apúntenle al centro! -gritó Izanamy serio, el suelo comenzaba a temblar con más fuerza, Mā, Lang y Taurus estaban gritando haciendo la esfera más grande, el suelo se agrietaba formando agujeros mientras el poder cubría el campo con un resplandor blanco y descargas negras-

Nos sigue empujando -dijo Long serio- ¡No pienso dejar que esto me venza! -gritó un poco empujando la técnica-

¡Detente no hagas una tontería! -Shigure grito molesto- solo gastarás tus energías

¡GRRRRRRRRR! -Todos estaban moviendo sus ataques y le dieron al centro dejando ver que la esfera estaba moviéndose un poco más pero estaba deformándose un poco-

¡Papa! ¡Querido! ¡Hermanos! ¡No se den por vencidos! -gritó Hanabi emocionada desde el palacio- ¡hay lo que daría por poder estar ahí! -la esfera se estaba destabilizando mientras Hinata estaba apretando los puños emocionada-

¡No puede ser! -gritó Lang sorprendido-

¡Dañaron el núcleo del ataque combinado! -Taurus estaba sorprendido mientras los tres sentían que eran empujados por la colisión-

¡Es su oportunidad! -Hanabi grito preocupada- ¡No desaprovechen esta apertura!

¡Ustedes pueden papá, hermanos! -Jeanne grito motivada-

¡Cariño, hijos, muchachos no pueden perder den su maximo poder! -Hinata grito emocionada levantando los puños-

¡HOOOORRYAAAAA! -Izanamy grito aplicando más poder mientras sus ojos ganaban un brillo blanco-

¡No vamos a perder contra ustedes! ¡Daremos todo lo que tenemos aunque nos cueste la vida! -Mā gritó liberando una energía negra y morada de su cuerpo, Lang y Taurus hicieron lo mismo, los tres gritaron empujando la esfera; los cinco machos estaban siendo empujados pero se mantuvieron en pie-

¡Muchachos, solo un último empujón! -Izanamy grito serio-

¡Maximo poder Haaaaaaaa! -Isao grito liberando más energía de su cuerpo-

¡DRYAAAAAAA! -Long grito mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y su energía aumentó de tamaño-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Darien gritó aumentando el brillo de su poder mientras la gema de Hanabi estaba parpadeando un poco ante su energía-

¡SHYYYYYYYYY! -Shigure grito mientras su energía aumentaba de volumen y fuerza, Izanamy aún estaba expulsando energía pero sus ojos se volvieron grises con un brillo blanco y su cuerpo se vio rodeado de una energía azul con tonos plateados, el ataque de los cinco empujó más y más la esfera causando un brillo blanco entre ellos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito cambiando su energía roja por una azul, el poder de los cuatro empujó la esfera golpeando la los tres enemigos y estos desaparecieron en medio del resplandor, el ataque solo explotó cubriendo todo de humo y un resplandor blanco, cuando todo pasó solo vieron un gran agujero en el suelo donde los ataques habían chocando y se había desplazado-

Parece que los detuvimos por ahora -dijo Isao sonriendo un poco cansado- los eliminamos si

Si bien hecho Isao -dijo Shigure sonriendo- ¡Chócala! -los dos chocaron sus manos mientras Izanamy estaba serio y callado-

Long dime ¿tú lo viste? -dijo Darien serio-

Si, por un momento me pareció ver una llamarada verde que los salvo -dijo Long serio, en su mente solo apareció una imagen de los tres siendo cubiertos de energía verde y luego desaparecieron- Valk los salvo

¿Que dijiste? ¿La bruja Valk la nombrada reina de los piratas? -dijo Darien sorprendido-

Si fue ella quien los salvo de último minuto -dijo Long serio- pero aún me llama la atención lo que dijeron, querían los Chi de los Guardianes

Eso es un problema -dijo Darien serio- usted ¿que opina suegro? -Izanamy no respondió solo estaba callado- ¿suegro? -Izanamy cayó de rodillas respirando un poco agitado-

¡Sensei! ¡Suegro! ¡Papa! -gritaron los jóvenes viendo a Izanamy muy cansado y agitado sin razón, más tarde estaban todos juntos en el palacio para descansar un momento-

¿Te sientes mejor? -dijo Long preocupado-

Si descuida, lamento haberlos asustado a todos -dijo Izanamy cansado- Rena Shigure vayan con Hanabi para un descanso tengo algo que habla con mi esposa, Long y Darien, niños vayan a descansar

Entendido padre -dijeron todos calmados dejando solos al grupo por un momento pero Hanabi solo veía preocupada a Izanamy, no le dio más importancia y se retiró-

¿Qué pasó durante la pelea? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Ellos mencionaron que querían llevarse el Chi de Hanabi, supongo que hace referencia a la energía vital que nosotros tenemos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si es lo mismo, ¿pero por que lo quieren? -dijo Hinata confundida-

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy serio- Long te escuche decir que conocías a su líder

Si y no, solo lo conozco por las historias de Isaac, decían que Rasel fue quien les dio esta misión y sinceramente no se nada de él, solo Isaac -dijo Long serio-

Rasel...¿acaso no es el hijo de ...? -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Creo que si -dijo Izanamy serio- el hijo de Ras, él debe estar tramando algo muy grave si quiere el Ki de los Guardianes, ya que el Ki mezclado de todos puede hacer un milagro, incluso le puede devolver a alguien que no lleve muerto más de un día incluso dar un poder parecido al de un ser divino

Entonces es muy peligroso que los obtenga -dijo Darien molesto- no dejare que le ponga una mano encima a Hanabi, tiene mi palabra Sensei

Gracias hijo pero eso no servirá de mucho, necesito que mi hija y mi nieto estén a salvo lejos de este peligro -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si ellos quieren el Chi de los Guardianes entonces también vienen por mí Chi también y el de Lu Ann, Himiko, Kajo y Sparks -dijo Long serio- debemos protegerlos de Himiko no tengo duda de que puede apoyarnos pero Sparks es un completo inútil, Kajo es una buena doctora nos será de gran ayuda y Lu Ann una incompetente, será mejor cambiarla por Isaac o alguien más capacitado

Debemos pensar en decirle a los demás maestros sobre esto para que estén al tanto de toda la situación -dijo Darien serio- Sensei creo que deberíamos dejar a Hanabi en un lugar seguro

Ella se debe quedar aquí donde podamos protegerla -dijo Hinata sería- no podemos moverla está embarazada

Hanabi no fue amenazada -dijo Izanamy serio- ellos creían que yo aún tenía el poder del sol

Eso no me lo dijeron -dijo Hinata sorprendida- bien que lo sigan creyendo pero

Nos atacaran de forma constante y eso podría poner a todos en peligro -dijo Darien serio-

Ya lo pensé -dijo Izanamy serio- Darien toma a Hanabi y a Long, váyanse de la aldea, vayan al palacio de Jade y díganle a Po todo lo qué pasó aquí

¿Que? ¿A China? Padre piensa mejor las cosas -dijo Long serio- no podemos irnos y no escaparé, yo pelearé

¡Long no seas impulsivo! -gritó Izanamy molesto y Long se quedó callado- lo importante aquí es que tú y Hanabi deben estar a salvo de todo mal, si los capturan y roban sus energías entonces el mundo podría ser destruido con lo que traman, piensa mejor las cosas -Long se sorprendió y asintió nervioso-

Esta bien perdón -dijo Long calmado y deprimido-

Darien ve por Hanabi deben irse esta noche -dijo Izanamy serio, solo se sentó en los escalones viendo al suelo- _Esto ¿tendrá algo que ver con Berseck?_ -pensó nervioso, más tarde Hanabi y Darien estaban en frente de una carreta con unas maletas adentro-

Esta carreta los llevará a la costa y de ahí tomarán el barco rumbo a china -dijo Hinata deprimida-

Mamá no entiendo ¿por que tenemos que irnos? -dijo Hanabi confundida- ¿Es por lo qué pasó esta mañana?

Solo digamos que tu padre y yo pensamos que sería bueno que estuvieran fuera unos días nada más -dijo Hinata inquieta- solo sera un mes nada más y cuando el bebé vaya a nacer tu padres lo traerá aquí para que nazca en su tierra, solo cuídate hija

Claro mama -dijo Hanabi calmada, Hinata la dio un abrazo, mientras Izanamy estaba hablando con Darien y Long-

Lamento pedirles esto -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Descuida lo haces por nuestro bien y con eso me basta -dijo Long sonriendo- te prometo que mi hermana estar a salvo y también el bebé

Sensei, le juro por mi vida que protegeré a mi esposa -dijo Darien serio-

Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes recuerden todo depende de ustedes -dijo Izanamy serio- dentro hay comida y dinero para un mes, cuídense mucho -los dos machos asintieron mientras Izanamy les daba un rollo- esto es para Po confío en ustedes

Bien ya nos vamos -dijo Hanabi calmada- Es última oportunidad, dime la verdad ¿qué pasó?

Solo son amenazas no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo proteger la aldea pero primero quiero verte protegida hija mía -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Papá siempre e confiado en ti desde que te conozco pero sé que cuando me ocultas algo es porque es muy peligroso -dijo Hanabi calmada- ya no soy una niña pero ahora soy responsable de otra vida y no me puedo dar el lujo de ser tan impulsiva -talló su vientre sonriendo un poco- al menos promete que iras por mi cuando el bebé esté por nacer no quiero que nazca en China

Descuida eso no pasará iré a verte lo más que pueda cuídate mucho hija -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio un beso en su frente, Darien, Hanabi y Long solo subieron a la carreta y se fueron mientras Hanabi estaba preocupada, mientras tanto en otro lado, en algún lugar entre las montañas Isaac, Zafiro y Kirika estaban llegando a una entrada de roca-

Llegamos -dijo Isaac cansado- creó que estamos donde mi madre llegó primero -había neblina pero solo podía ver algo y eso parecía una aldea llena de lobos con una bandera con el mismo símbolo de la camisa de Isaac- la aldea Shishui donde nació mi madre


	66. Chapter 66

_**La misión de Sparks**_

En medio de las montañas de Japón había una aldea japonesa algo pequeña pero se veía en paz y tranquilidad, la aldea estaba llena de lobos únicamente, todos los lobos estaban rodeando a Isaac, Isaac estaba frente a la multitud los cuales se veían confundidos-

Hola...hola -dijo Isaac calmado- vengo desde china pidiendo por su auxilio

No es normal que un Shishui venga de China -dijo una hembra entre los lobos, Isaac levantó las orejas confundido y vio a una loba de pelo blanco y negro con ojos rojos, estaba usando un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo con partes de armadura japonesa y una malla negra debajo de su camisa, su pelo era largo y negro, tenía los senos algo pequeños apretados por su camisa, Isaac estaba sorprendido un poco al verla- aquí no soy muy vistos los extranjeros

Esas ropas que trae puestas se parece mucho a las tuyas Zafiro -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si es verdad creo que es una Kunoichi, una guerrera Ninja -dijo Zafiro sería- pero Isaac ella...se parece un poco a...

Debe ser rasgo de familia -dijo Isaac serio-

¿De que tanto están hablando? -dijo la loba algo seria- escuchen no sabemos quienes son ustedes así que será mejor que bajen sus armas y expliquen sus motivos

Isaac será mejor que le digas porque estos lobos aunque no se vean fuertes dicen que los Shishui tienen técnicas especiales -dijo Kirika nerviosa-

Tu tranquila -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó su espada y los lobos sacaron sus garras mientras Isaac levantó su mano derecha tratando de calmarlos, Isaac tomó la espada Shibari Mangetsu con cuidado y la dejó en el suelo, tomó la segunda e hizo lo mismo- venimos en paz

¿Y las otras dos? -dijo la loba sería-

Zafiro, Kirika -dijo Isaac calmado, Zafiro dejó su espada en el suelo mientras Kirika dejó un rollo y una daga en el suelo-

Bien tomen sus armas, y ustedes hablaran con el gran maestro sobre sus intenciones aquí -dijo la loba molesta, Isaac asintió calmado, cuatro lobos vestidos como samurais y armados con lanzas los rodearon y comenzaron a caminar guiándolos por algunas casas, mantuvieron la calma hasta que llegaron a una casa más grande que las demás, la loba caminó un poco al frente y quedó viendo la puerta- dentro de poco llamaré al gran maestro pero ustedes se quedan aquí, mas vale que los mantengan vigilados soldados -los soldados no dijeron nada sólo le apuntaron con sus armas a los tres-

Oigan tranquilos no somos enemigos -dijo Kirika nerviosa-

Descuida no nos harán nada malo -dijo Isaac serio, la loba entró por la puerta, esperaron unos minutos hasta que esta se abrió mostrando a un lobo mayor de pelo gris, su ojo derecho estaba ciego, su ropa era negra y caminaba usando un bastón- buenas tardes

Buenas tarde joven muchacho, ¿por qué están rodeando a este grupo con sus armas? Déjenlos tranquilos -dijo el lobo mayor calmado-

Pero maestro Artemis ellos -dijo la loba nerviosa-

Ellos solo vinieron por ayuda -dijo Artemis sonriendo- déjenlos tranquilos, ademas Amy por lo que veo el también es un Shishui

¿Como? -dijo la loba sorprendida- ¿un Shishui? Jamás pensé que abría Shishui en China

¿Como supo que soy un Shishui? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

El símbolo de tu traje, el símbolo del valor, sólo los Shishui portan ese símbolo y además tu energía tiene un cierto parecido a la nuestra, siéntete bienvenido, todos ustedes -dijo Artemis sonriendo-

Muchas gracias -dijo Isaac sonriendo, más tarde Isaac, Zafiro y Kirika habían dejado sus zapatos en la entrada y estaban sentados en el suelo de rodillas frente a Artemis y la loba- Gracias por su cordial invitación, lamentamos llegar así a su aldea maestro Artemis

Si lo sentimos mucho -dijeron Zafiro y Kirika calmadas-

Descuiden, aquí jamás tenemos muchas visitas ya que es una aldea oculta de solo lobos, pero a pesar de que seamos una aldea escondida estamos preparados para cualquier ataque por eso es que mis alumnos los amenazaron, se sintieron un poco amenazados -dijo Artemis calmado- en especial por mi nieta, a pesar de ser muy linda tiene su carácter fuerte

Abuelo creo que ellos deberían presentarse como es debido -dijo la loba molesta-

Es verdad, lo siento, me llamo Zafiro, asesina del clan Shiba actualmente en misión de búsqueda -dijo Zafiro nerviosa-

Soy Kirika de China, soy espía de la emperatriz Ichihime -dijo Kirika calmada- actualmente en búsqueda y rescate de jóvenes

Si discúlpenos, me llamo Isaac Shishui, pero también me llaman Isaac Shiba -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Un Shiba? -dijo la loba confundida- ¿como que eres un Shiba?

Ha ya veo, me imagino que eres el hijo de Shishui Luceli y Shiba Izanamy ¿o no? -dijo Artemis sonriendo-

Así es, ellos son mis padres -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ya veo permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Shishui Artemis, soy el lider de este clan y también soy tu abuelo -dijo Artemis sonriendo-

¿Como? ¿Abuelo? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¿Eres su abuelo? -dijo la loba sorprendida-

¿Eso es posible? -dijo Zafiro sorprendida- es...verdad Isaac se parece mucho a ti o tu a él

Entonces ¿usted es...? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Así es -Artemis sonriendo- Luceli era una de mis hijas, a ella la dejé en la aldea Shiba para que estuviera al cuidado de Shiba Cirenio junto a mi esposa, pero perdí a mi esposa y después de la gran guerra tuve que buscar un nuevo lugar para mi aldea y cuando menos me di cuenta el tiempo había pasado y ya no pude volver por mis hijos -dijo Artemis sonriendo- pero mantuve contacto con mis hijos con el pasar de los años, poco después me enteré de que mi hija se había casado y que tú habías nacido, lamento perderme tu vida

Descuida, mi padre decía lo mismo cuando fue mi madre quien lo había dejado -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Como se encuentra mi hija? -dijo Artemis preocupado pero Isaac bajo las orejas y la cabeza- entiendo, entonces ella...falleció

No falleció, la asesinaron -dijo Isaac molesto apretando los puños, Zafiro le frotó la espalda y se calmo un poco- pero volviendo al tema ¿quien es ella?

¿Eh? -Artemis volteó a su izquierda viendo a la loba molesta- ajajaja perdoname Amy había olvidado que estabas aquí -Artemis se estaba riendo un poco rascándose la cabeza-

Hay abuelo eres...odioso -dijo la loba molesta con una vena palpitante en su frente- me llamo Shishui Amirany, pero mis amigos me llaman Amy, el es mi abuelo

Entonces somos...¿primos? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

No, son hermanos, medios hermanos -dijo Artemis sonriendo-

¡¿QUE?! -gritaron Isaac y Amy sorprendidos con mucha fuerza, mientras tanto en el Valle de la Paz Himiko estaba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en algo, Lu estaba sentada en las escaleras viendo al frente-

¿Te puedes calmar? -dijo Lu irritada- no es para tanto

¿Como puedes estar calmada? El maestro Shiba mandó una carta diciendo lo qué pasó, ahora Long, Hanabi y su esposo vienen aquí para ser salvados, hay locos haya afuera tratando de matarnos a todos -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Hay hermana cálmate, estar alterada afectará tu Chi -dijo Lu calmada, se levantó y sujeto a Himiko de los hombros- escucha debemos permanecer calmadas por Hanabi y su bebé, Long y Darién vienen para ayudarnos y para proteger a Hanabi, pero de nada sirve estar nerviosas

Lu entiendes que entender, si buscan a Hanabi, también nos buscan a nosotras y me da miedo -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Yo también tengo miedo, pero estamos dispuesta a todo para salvar a nuestros seres amados, se que el costo será grande pero estoy dispuesta a salvarlos a todos -dijo Lu calmada y Himiko asintió sonriendo y llorando-

No puedo creer que mi hermana menor me acaba de dar un sermón -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero eso me hace pensar se que si somos elegidas para algo mas grande que nosotras, también estoy preocupada por el valle, y por Isaac

Si el se fue hace una semana me pregunto si estará bien -dijo Lu deprimida- bueno debemos pensar un poco en lo que haremos cuando nos ataquen

Lo mejor es un ataque combinado de todos -dijo Himiko calmada- es mejor tener ayuda de todos los puntos importantes y ciegos, tal vez Darién nos ayude en tierra y Long en el aire o tejados

¿Quien es Darién? -dijo Lu confundida-

Es el esposo de Hanabi -dijo Himiko calmada-

Ah ya veo, es raro, Hanabi es cinco años mayor que nosotras y ya tiene esposo, deberías pensar un poco en conseguirte esposo que se te va el tren -dijo Lu calmada- cuando menos te des cuenta estarás vieja y fea -Himiko gruño con una vena roja en su cabeza-

Grrrrr ¡Eso no es lo importante aquí! -gritó Himiko molesta- ademas soy muy joven para casarme todavía, estoy bien yo misma

Lu tiene razón -dijo Sparks sonriendo llegando con las dos- deberías conseguirte un novio pronto -pasó su mano por el hombro de Himiko- te mereces un novio bueno, que te escuche, que te preste atención y que siempre esté ahí para ti, no ese sujeto que se acaba de ir y que siempre te deja para entrenar -pasó la mano por la espalda de Himiko pero Himiko le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza haciendo que se quejara-

Escúchame bien, ahora estamos en una situación de emergencia, todos esperan que estamos atentos y seamos responsables, esto ya es un juego de niños es una situación seria -dijo Himiko molesta y Sparks se quejó- y si Isaac se fue es para reparar su espada y conseguir información de nuestro enemigo, un enemigo del cual no sabemos nada solo que viene por nuestro Chi así que dejate de tonterías -lo soltó y Sparks se quejó sujetando su mano-

Esta bien...perdóname...pero me dolió -dijo Sparks adolorido-

Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, no es momento de relajarse tanto, son asuntos serios, ya una vez trataron de quitarme mi Chi, y su buscan el Chi de Hanabi es porque tienen planes realmente perversos -dijo Lu calmada- Sparks creo que ya es hora de que madures un poco

Solo trataba de hacerlas sentir mejor -dijo Sparks algo intranquilo- ¿eh? -Sparks notó algo más enfrente y afiló un poco más su vista- alguien viene, creo que son dos

¿Quien? -dijo Lu calmada, los tres se acercaron y vieron a Ichirou en la entrada de las escaleras, Ichirou estaba siendo ayudado por Akeela para caminar- ¡Es Ichirou! -los tres corrieron bajando lo más rápido que podían, saltaron y cayeron hasta el principio de las escaleras y vieron a Ichirou herido igual que Akeela- Ichirou, Ichirou ¿que te pasó?

Kajo...ataque,...capturada -dijo Ichirou cansado hasta a caer desmayado en brazos de Lu-

Esta desmayado y sus heridas parecen ser graves -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Estábamos en una pelea con suerte logramos escapar -dijo Akeela herido y cansado-

Gracias por traerlo pero...-Himiko solo vio como Akeela cayó al suelo de rodillas- oye ¿estas bien?

Ambos están muy débiles hay que llevarlos a la clínica rápido -dijo Lu preocupada, Sparks ayudó a cargar a Ichirou y lo llevó con él mientras Himiko ayudaba a Akeela para que caminara, más tarde estaban todos en la clínica, Po y Sasha llegaron a la clínica para ver a Lu y Himiko sentadas esperando noticias mientras Sparks estaba recargado en una pared-

Sparks escuche que Ichirou está aquí ¿está bien? -dijo Sasha preocupada-

¿Que fue lo que les dijo? -dijo Po calmado-

Escuchen, Ichirou llego muy herido y cansado igual que sus compañero que lo traía -dijo Himiko calmada- no dijo mucho, solo dijo Kajo, ataque, capturada

Posiblemente Kajo fue atacada por alguien muy fuerte e Ichirou trató de protegerla -dijo Lu preocupada-

Esto está mal -dijo Po serio- les daré un mensaje a James y Boa para decirles que Kajo está en problemas

Eso no funcionará...-la puerta se abrió revelando a Akeela vendado en todo su cuerpo, estaba cansado y solo usaba su pantalón mientras los vendajes mostraban manchas de sangre-

Muchacho ¿qué haces fuera del cuarto? -dijo Po preocupado, Akeela trató de caminar pero Po lo sujeto evitando que se cayera- estas muy herido y cansado mejor regresa a descansar

No, no puedo...hacerlo...no sabiendo que mis maestros y familia se encuentran en peligro

¿Peligro? ¿Pero de que estás hablando? -dijo Po confundido, Akeela se quejó de dolor pero Po lo ayudó a entrar a su cuarto para que descansara- toma un momento y relájate, dinos qué tienes que decir

Primero...me llamo Akeela...soy el primo de Kajo, hijo de Ayumi Niu -dijo Akeela adolorido-

La hermana de James y Boa -dijo Po calmado- ya veo así que eras su hijo, continua

¿Por qué estaban heridos? ¿Y que le paso a Kajo? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Hace unos días las plantas y los habitantes comenzaron a actuar de forma extraña, todo a un gas de polen, no sabíamos de dónde provenía o que era poco...las plantas parecían cobrar vida y nos atacaron, Kajo, los tíos James y Boa trataron de detenerlos pero el polen era venenoso, quien lo inhale tiene alucinaciones, pérdida de control muscular y entonces pierde la conciencia -dijo Akeela molesto- me da vergüenza admitirlo pero salvar mi vida tuve que escapar e Ichirou me ayudó pero en el proceso terminamos muy heridos ahora...ah...-Akeela se quejó y quedó acostado- tengo que volver

Pero no podrás llegar muy lejos así de herido -dijo Po serio- tranquiló -se relajó un poco al hablar- tu descansa cuando te sientas mejor iremos contigo para ayudarte

Así es, Kajo es nuestra amiga y compañera -dijo Lu sonriendo, Sparks estaba serio y se retiró un momento del lugar cuando un halcón bajo en picada y cayó frente a él-

Mensaje para el joven Sparks -dijo el halcón sonriendo mostrando una carta, Sparks la tomo y le pago para que se retirara-

Que extraño -dijo Sparks calmado, tomó la carta y la abrió-

¿Quien mandó la carta? -dijo Sasha calmada-

Es de mi papá, dice que han habido ataques con habilidades extrañas no muy lejos de aquí, quiere que vaya investigar -dijo Sparks calmado- qué tenga mucho cuidado muchos maestros y alumnos de Kung Fu están desapareciendo, puede que haya una conexión

Bueno pues te acompañaré -dijo Sasha calmada-

¿Que? No, no puedes ir -dijo Sparks algo sorprendido- son demasiados peligros para una hembra sin mucho poder -Sasha levantó una ceja algo molesta-

Entonces ¿no te puedo acompañar por se una mujer? -dijo Sasha molesta-

No quise decir eso...me refería a que yo soy...un guardián y tú...no -dijo Sparks nervioso- está aventura puede...estar a la altura...de alguien más...capacitado -Sasha estaba molesta cruzándose de brazos- Como...como Himiko -sonrió al ver a Himiko salir de la clínica- Himiko, mi padre me mandó una misión importante ¿quieres ir conmigo?

¿Pueden venir mi hermana y Sasha? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Ah...no solo seríamos tú y yo -dijo Sparks nervioso- una misión para los guerreros del rayo

No lo sé...mmmm tal vez si -dijo Himiko indecisa pero Sparks se acercó viéndola fijamente, Himiko se sonrió un poco incómoda y retrocedió un par de pasos-

Te amo -dijo Sparks calmado-

Pensándolo bien mejor me voy a averiguar qué le pasó a Kajo -dijo Himiko nerviosa- pero ustedes diviértanse en su misión -Himiko solo se dio la vuelta apretando los dientes y se rascaba el brazo- _eew eew que asquito_ -pensó nerviosa y se fue caminando-

Ouuuu bateado -dijo Sasha sonriendo- vámonos tenemos un trabajo por hacer -Sparks solo se suspiró algo decaído, en unas horas Sparks y Sasha estaban caminando siguiendo un camino trazado en un mapa, Sparks estaba viendo el mapa y luego vio a Sasha, ella estaba sonriendo y moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro-

¿Por que estas tan feliz? -dijo Sparks confundido-

¿Feliz? ¿Luzco feliz? -dijo Sasha sonriendo- ah ni me había dado cuenta, creo que digamos que me deshice de un gran peso de encima, también siento que puedo seguir adelante con alguien

¿De que hablas? -dijo Sparks confundido- ¿tú estás enamorada?

Puede que si puede que no, pero aún así espero verlo pronto -dijo Sasha sonriendo, Sparks solo levantó una ceja confundido y suspiró- ¿cuanto falta?

No más de unos minutos -dijo Sparks calmado- me gustaría que al menos me hubieran dado más información sobre el enemigo

Descuida mientras más pelees más información recolectaremos juntos -dijo Sasha sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una aldea, caminaron viendo el lugar cuando notaron que estaba vacía, notaron como había movimiento dentro de una casa y se acercaron para ver por la ventana, Sasha vio por la ventana notando que estaba un conejo, más específico un niño, el pequeño conejo se escondió mientras su ma cerraba la ventana asustada- hay aldeanos dentro de sus casas

Tranquilos, todos, venimos en paz para ayudarlos -dijo Sparks calmado, algunos animales sacaron la cabeza de la ventana para verlo- venimos a ayudar, no hay problema

¡Lárguense! -gritó un gallo desde dentro de su casa- ¡Nadie debería estar aquí! ¡Ningún maestro de Kung Fu debería estar aquí!

Venimos a ayudar, por favor dígannos qué pasó -dijo Sasha intranquila-

Soy Sparks el Guerrero del tigre, vengo a ayudarlos -dijo Sparks calmado-

¿Escucharon? -dijo un leopardo asustado desde su casa- es un Guardián, ¡aquí no te queremos lárgate! ¡Lárgate rápido!

Pero ¿por qué? -dijo Sparks confundido- ¿quien les hizo tener tanto miedo a estas personas? -siguieron caminando un poco viendo un palacio destruido con agujeros por todo el techo y algunos lugares quemados, se acercaron entrando viendo que la puerta principal había sido destruída con algo, apenas la tocaron y esta cayo al suelo hecha pedazos, Sparks y Sasha caminaron con cuidado viendo que todo estaba vacío y con marcas de quemaduras en el suelo- parece que aquí hubo una gran pelea, entre muchos

No veo a nadie aquí -dijo Sasha calmada, siguieron caminando notando que no había signos de vida, entraron al palacio notando que los cuartos estaban intactos, revisaron un salón con algunas decoraciones y cosas como armaduras, pergaminos y armas- parece que no se llevaron nada -Sparks estaba caminando por el salón hasta que comenzó a olfatear algo, estaba oliendo algo y viendo a los lados-

Huelo a sangre no muy lejos de aquí -dijo Sparks serio, Sasha lo siguió caminando por el salón con cuidado, en la entrada principal se podía ver que había alguien encapuchado siguiéndolos, el cielo se comenzó a llenar de nubes y el viento comenzó a soplar trayendo un poco de frio-

Hay bajo la temperatura -dijo Sasha preocupada frotando sus brazos con las manos- también siento una sensación maligna en este lugar -Sparks camino un poco viendo que el camino y pasillo lo dirigían al patio trasero del palacio-

El olor se hace más fuerte -dijo Sparks calmado, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron manchas de sangre y garras en el suelo, solo vieron una figura sentada en medio del pasto- soy un guardián, estamos buscando lo qué pasó aquí...¿todos bien? ¿Qué pasó? -camino un poco lento pero se escuchó un gruñido y Sparks saltó hacia atrás sujetando a Sasha, solo vio un rastro de energía carmesí en forma de cuatro ondas de energía, Sparks solo lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga azul frente a el, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión frente a el, Sparks solo se quedó en guardia mientras Sasha estaba de rodillas sorprendida-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Sasha sorprendida-

Era energía mezclada con sangre, el color rojo es por la sangre pero la energía era de el -dijo Sparks molesto, la figura se levantó mostrando a un guepardo de ojos morados, estaba usando un pantalon negro algo roto, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre Vina y seca igual que su boca-

Vaya finalmente aparece comida nueva -dijo el guepardo sonriendo-

¿Comida? -dijeron Sasha y Sparks sorprendidos-

¿Quien eres? ¿Que hiciste? ¿De que es toda esa sangre? -dijo Sasha asustada, el guepardo se estaba riendo viéndolos a ambos-

Me llamo Káiser, y yo...maté a todos los que estaban aquí y me los comí jejeje -dijo el guepardo sonriendo, Sasha se asustó mientras Sparks estaba sudando quedando en guardia- ahora me los voy a comer a ustedes -se agacho gruñendo y camino rodeándolos-

No te los comas Káiser -dijo alguien más y los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver que en la entrada del patio estaba un ratón blanco de ojos morados también, el ratón usaba una túnica negra y estaba calmado- necesítanos al tigre vivo

Eso dices tú pero yo tengo hambre -dijo Káiser molesto- no te metas Deng

Hay que tener el poder del tigre, has un poco de conciencia -dijo el ratón serio- no lo mates

Bien -dijo Káiser molesto- Deng eres muy molesto, los voy a derrotar fácil y rápido -Deng solo asintió y Kaiser avanzó rápido lanzando un golpe con sus garras- ¡Garras sangrientas! -Sparks saltó sujetando a Sasha del estómago, saltó con ella alejándose del golpe, el ataque de Kaiser dio al suelo liberando una onda de energía roja, Sparks giró en el aire y cayó lanzando una patada de talón, Kaiser solo levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con su mano, Sasha se trasladó detrás de él y lanzó un golpe soltando una descarga morada, Kaiser levantó su cola y la sujetó recibiendo la descarga en su cuerpo-

 _¿Recibió la descarga directa?_ -pensó Sasha sorprendida viendo que Kaiser estaba tranquilo, el solo se giró empujando a los dos, Sparks y Sasha cayeron a cuatro patas viendo a Kaiser, Kaiser sonrió y avanzó rápido quedando detrás de Sasha y le dio una patada lanzándola contra una pared- es muy rápido

¡Sasha! -gritó Sparks preocupado y vio a Kaiser- ¡Miserable! -Sparks avanzó rápido liberando una descarga, su pelo se volvió blanco mientras sus marcas se marcaron volviéndose azules con ligeras descargas en todo el cuerpo, Sparks avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Kaiser levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y lanzó un golpe pero Sparks desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Kaiser, extendió su brazo derecho disparando una esfera azul de fuego, Kaiser sonrió y le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola, avanzó rápido y apareció frente a Sparks, Sparks se sorprendió por la velocidad y Kaiser lanzó un golpe pero Sparks se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe liberando una onda de energía amarilla, Kaiser gritó lanzando un golpe con su garra de forma diagonal pero Sparks desapareció y apareció a tres metros lejos de Kaiser pero Kaiser lanzó un golpe directo con la garra abierta liberando una descarga carmesí, Sparks se sorprendió y solo saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque pero Kaiser apareció detrás de Sparks lanzando un golpe y Sparks giró lanzando una patada pero Kaiser levantó su brazo derecho sonriendo-

Es tan rápido como yo...-dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Eso es imposible...-dijo Sasha sorprendida, Kaiser gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Sparks desapareció y apareció más lejos y Kaiser lo siguió lanzando varios golpes rápidos, Sparks levantó los brazos deteniendo los golpes defendiéndose, bloqueaba los golpes y movía la cabeza esquivando los ataques, Sparks solo se alejó y saltó liberando una onda de viento de sus pies-

Es mejor que use toda mi velocidad para atacarlo -dijo Sparks serio, lanzó un golpe liberando una corriente de sus pies, solo liberó una descarga de su cuerpo y cayó en el techo del palacio- ¡Veamos si puedes con eso! -apretó las garras liberando una descarga más rápida en su cuerpo, su energía aumentó de tamaño y avanzó rápido liberando una onda de sonido, Kaiser sonrió y solo saltó a un lado evitando una patada de Sparks, Sparks había apareció a su izquierda lanzando una patada cubierto por una descarga eléctrica, Kaiser solo sonrió y Sparks derrapó en el suelo levantando todo la arena, se giró y avanzó de nuevo hacia Kaiser impactándolo con fuerza, los dos chocaron en el palacio destruyendolo un poco más, dentro Sparks estaba lanzando varios golpes rápidos pero Kaiser solo estaba riéndose recibiéndolos todos en su cuerpo, Sparks gritó dándole un golpe en el centro del estómago, se liberó una corriente de aire del impacto mientras Sparks gritó y empujó a Kaiser con su puño hasta lanzarlo contra el techo dejándolo que lo perforara con su cuerpo, Sparks gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una descarga azul en forma de un rayo centrado, Kaiser solo terminó recibiendo el ataque y Sparks sonrió pero se escuchó un sonido quebradizo detrás de él y se giró para ver a Kaiser herido, Kaiser gritó y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a otro extremo, Kaiser avanzó rápido y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes rápidos igual que Sparks los dos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido muy fuerte, la onda se hizo más grande haciendo que todo el palacio temblara-

Sparks y Kaiser estaban peleando rápido en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Sparks se agachó esquivando un golpe y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga pero Kaiser movió el cuerpo esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe de gancho golpeando a Sparks en el mentón, Sparks se quejó pero Kaiser le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo un poco, Kaiser saltó y le dio una patada con sus patas, Sparks se quejó y terminó siendo empujado derrapando sus pies en la madera, Kaiser gritó y avanzó sujetándolo del cuello, Sparks se quejó pero liberó una descarga, la descarga corrió por el cuerpo de Kaiser pero parecía que no le hacía daño, en cambio solo aumentó más su velocidad-

 _¿Que? Mi ataque eléctrico no funciona_ -pensó Sparks sorprendido, Kaiser gritó y lanzó un golpe con su palma liberando una descarga carmesí, Sparks gritó y lanzó un golpe, dentro del palacio se escuchó un fuerte impacto y se vio como una descarga roja y azul salió del ataque, los dos salieron heridos del palacio pero Sparks estaba respirando agitado sujetando su cuerpo el cual tenía cinco marcas por las garras de Kaiser, Kaiser estaba sonriendo limpiando sus garras con la lengua-

Eres un ser repugnante -dijo Sparks serio, solo avanzó rápido liberando una descarga del cuerpo igual que Kaiser, los dos aparecieron frente al otro y lanzaron un golpe pero Sparks lanzó su golpe y no le dio a Kaiser, Kaiser había aparecido detrás de Sparks dándole un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos, Sparks se quejó un poco pero se vio y le dio una patada a Kaiser en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara, Sparks lo aprovechó y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo y la cara, le dio dos golpes en la cara y siguió en su estómago, Kaiser se quejaba mientras cada golpe de parte de Sparks liberaba una descarga eléctrica, Sparks retrajo sus brazos a las costillas creando una fuerte descarga en sus manos, gritó y extendió sus brazos golpeando a Kaiser en el cuerpo con fuerza y liberó una poderosa descarga que hizo que Kaiser retrocediera unos metros, Sparks no se detuvo ahí y avanzó corriendo pero Sasha le estaba poniendo atención al cuerpo de Kaiser y notó como su cuerpo liberaba energía después de que la descarga desapareciera-

 _¿Acaso el...puede?_ -pensó Sasha sorprendida, Sparks gritó y saltó girando concentrando una descarga azul en su puño derecho- ¡No lo ataques con electricidad!

¿Que dices? -dijo Sparks confundido, Kaiser sonrió y saltó golpeando a Sparks en el estómago con su puño, Sparks gritó un poco quejándose por el golpe, Kaiser solo giró y le dio una patada en la espina haciendo que cayera al suelo herido, Kaiser liberó una descarga eléctrica carmesí y giró solo para caer en picada estirando los brazos, Sparks se estaba levantando pero fue golpeado por Kaiser, al golpear se liberó una descarga carmesí y Sparks gritó de dolor mientras todo era cubierto por una descarga de ese color, Sasha gritó y se cubrió los ojos con los brazos evitando la ceguera, cuando la descarga pasó Kaiser estaba caminando sonriendo sujetando la camisa de Sparks con Sparks herido y con una quemadura en la espalda-

Aquí tienes -dijo Kaiser sonriendo, lanzó a Sparks al suelo mientras Sasha se acercó para verlo- vamos hazlo, para que me lo pueda comer

Bien tranquilo -dijo Deng serio, junto sus manos liberando una energía Chi morada, Deng se estaba acercando a Sparks con las manos extendidas- bien no te dolerá, tan solo quiero tu Chi -Sparks se estaba quejando viendo las manos de Den, Sparks cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pegó en el techo del palacio estaba el encapuchado y bajo volando rápido hacia ellos, Deng extendió los brazos cubriendo a Sparks con el Chi morado y lo levantó-

¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -Sparks se quejó molesto tratando de liberarse pero un Chi amarillo lo rodeó y lo dejó caer al suelo-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quien interfiere?! -gritó Deng molesto, el viento comenzó a girar rodeando a Sparks y a Sasha, en eso se formó un tornado y un remolino de agua, Sparks y Sasha levantaron la vista para ver que estaban rodeados por agua mientras el remolino estaba empujando a Kaiser y a Deng un poco, el encapuchado bajo rápido mostrando que tenia alas en lugar de brazos-

Rápido sujétense de mi -dijo el animal calmado, Sparks y Sasha se sujetaron de su traje, el ave abrió sus alas liberando Chi amarillo, el ave voló de forma rápida a traves de remolino, se elevó lo más alto que pudo y avanzó rápido mientras Kaiser y Deng solo gruñeron viendo cómo se alejó muy rápido, en solo un rato el ave comenzó a bajar en frente de un río, entre algunos árboles estaba una cabaña con algunos platos y cosas para dormir, el ave bajo con cuidado dejando que Sparks y Sasha cayeran al suelo-

¿Se encuentran bien? -dijo el ave calmado-

Más o menos pero...ah mi espalda...aaarg me arde demasiado -dijo Sparks molesto sintiendo dolor en su espalda-

Descuida te puedo curar -dijo el ave calmado mientras se acercaba al agua y tomaba un poco en sus alas dejándola en forma de burbuja- aprendí los secretos del Chi y aprendí cómo transferir el poder curativo al agua -del ave dejo que el agua se acumulara frente a el mientras comenzaba a hacer las maniobras de la maestría Chi, el agua se cubrió de energía Chi amarilla y el ave comenzó a bajar sus alas dejando que el agua tocara la herida de Sparks y esta comenzó a brillar mientras lo curaba- solo resiste un poco

Ah se siente bien -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Gracias por ayudarnos señor -dijo Sasha sonriendo- ¿o debería llamarlo maestro?

Solo llámame...-del ave se quito la capucha mostrando a Grulla con algunos años de edad más avanzada- Grulla, mucho gusto yo soy Grulla

Lo recuerdo -dijo Sasha sorprendida- usted era uno de los cinco furiosos del palacio de Jade

¿Un maestro del palacio de Jade? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Si antes lo era, pero ahora ya ni se si soy un buen maestro -dijo Grulla deprimido- mejor los ayudare ahora, por lo pronto tendrán que descansar -Sasha y Sparks se vieron entre ellos confundidos, después de un rato los tres estaban en la cabaña del bosque mientras Grulla preparaba té en una fogata y una taza- bien ¿que los trae a estas regiones?

Bueno primero que nada venimos porque decían que muchos maestros de Kung Fu estaban desapareciendo de la nada, y también que han habido ataques de diferentes guerreros que han incrementado sus poderes de la nada -dijo Sparks calmado-

Bueno eso es cierto en un punto, pero no han desaparecido, se han unido a una fuerza rebelde -dijo Grulla calmado-

¿Una fuerza rebelde? ¿De quien está hablando? -dijo Sasha calmada- es más ¿que hace usted aquí? Decían que daba clases en la academia de Lee Dan

Bueno es una larga historia -dijo Grulla calmado- ademas creo que también explica lo que le pasó a este pueblo, verán todo comenzó hace un año

 _ **Explicación de Grulla-**_ Grulla estaba imaginándose a sí mismo como maestro de la academia Lee Dan junto a Mei Ling-

 _Yo era maestro en la academia después de que los cinco furiosos se separaran_ -los alumnos de Grulla estaban practicando frente a el lanzando golpes con sus bastones y armas- _Mi esposa y yo seguimos entrenándolos por un tiempo, hasta hace unos meses me llamaron a un palacio para que entrenar a sus nuevos alumnos_ -Grulla tenía un rollo en las manos y lo tomo para leerlo- _al principio estaba muy feliz tanto que decidí aceptar el puesto y vine aquí para entrenar a sus alumnos_ -Grulla solo voló mientras Mei Ling se despedía-

 _Conocí aquí a seis buenos guerreros_ -Grulla estaba frente a un guepardo, un leopardo, un ratón, una rana, un búho y un mono- _pero dos de ellos tenían más poder y destreza que los otros, a uno lo obsesionó el poder y control pero el otro estaba obsesionado no hacerse de más poder -_ el guepardo y el ratón estaban entrenando en el gimnasio pero Grulla notó que expulsaban energías moradas- _un día llegó alguien ofreciendo más poder y conocimientos que los no tenían y entonces aceptaron, en un segundo sus poderes aumentaron igual que su salvajismo_ -el guepardo y el ratón mostraron los ojos morados mientras que el guepardo gritó y atacó lanzando diferentes cortes con sus garras-

 _El guepardo, Káiser es al que enfrentaron, se volvió salvaje, un asesino, atacó y mató a todos los alumnos y tuve que enfrentarlo_ -Grulla quedó en guardia viendo al guepardo y avanzó hacia el- _nuestra pelea fue muy brutal pero me vi en la necesidad de escapar_ -Grulla solo voló alejándose- _Durante una semana he tratado de que káiser no mate a nadie -_ _ **Fin de la imaginación-**_

Eh estado enfrentándolo aquí por más de una semana, me temo que mis esfuerzos son cada vez menos -dijo Grulla cansado- por mi edad ya casi no puedo enfrentarlo, el es joven y muy rápido yo en cambio ya estoy viejo y me estoy haciendo más débil

Pero...¿por qué no ha pedido ayuda al maestro Dragón? -dijo Sparks calmado-

Porque nadie se atreve a salir, ni los mensajeros pasan hoy en día, hasta yo tengo problemas para salir de aquí, si no estoy por lo menos un día Kaiser matará a todos los que están en esa aldea -dijo Grulla calmado- me temo que ustedes son los únicos refuerzos que tengo

Si Isaac, Long, Hanabi, Himiko o el maestro Po estuvieran aquí alguno de ellos ya tendría un plan -dijo Sasha preocupada-

Pero ninguno de ellos está aquí -dijo Sparks molesto- solo nosotros, debemos tener información pero pude notar algo, las descargas no le hicieron efecto

Es verdad, esos ataques que le diste, no le hicieron efecto, si le afectaron pero fue muy bajo el efecto, el pudo absorber esa energía y usarla para hacerse más fuerte y veloz -dijo Sasha preocupada- no puedes pelear usando el rayo

Es verdad -dijo Grulla calmado- las habilidades de ambos son muy peligrosas, Kaiser puede absorber el rayo en su cuerpo, le da aumento de fuerza y velocidad, al ser un guepardo su velocidad aumenta hasta casi parecerse a la velocidad del rayo, en cambio Deng tiene la habilidad de crear el miedo en el corazon de los demás, crea ilusiones que parecen casi reales

Es algo muy difícil -dijo Sparks calmado- ¿como descubrimos o evitamos las ilusiones?

Una ilusión es algo que te de miedo, cuando sientes el frío en el cuerpo y todo se vuelve un poco oscuro entonces sabrás que esta jugando con tu mente -dijo Grulla calmado- pero a veces si estás solo es difícil saber cuando estás bajo la ilusión

Debemos atacar a distancia con Deng -dijo Sparks serio-

Y con Kaiser debemos atacar de otra manera, atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo es peligroso, lo mismo con el rayo -dijo Sasha sería- creo que mejor atacamos con otro elemento

El rayo es mi elemento natural pero para pelear contra Kaiser creo que tendré que usar el rayo -dijo Sparks serio- entonces tenemos que pensar en un plan

Así es peores mejor que descasen -dijo Grulla calmado- la pelea con Kaiser no es fácil y deben estar agotados por la pelea

Así es gracias por ayudarnos -dijo Sasha sonriendo, Grulla sonrió complacido por ellos, mientras tanto en el palacio donde estaban Kaiser y Deng los dos mencionaos estaban masticando algo, Kaiser tenía la boca llena de sangre igual que sus garras, estaba masticando algo arrancando pedazo por pedazos, mientras Deng estaba comiendo de forma civilizada-

Deberías comer como una persona normal, y no como una bestia -dijo Deng calmado-

¿Por que no mejor te callas? Además no deberías hablar tu dejaste huir a esos tres -dijo Kaiser molesto-

Eso no es verdad, a ambos nos dejaron fuera de la pelea, creo que esto fue obra del maestro Grulla -dijo Deng serio- pero da lo mismo, cuando vuelvan nosotros pelearemos con ellos y esta vez traerán al maestro Grulla es ahí cuando podremos matarlos

Como sea -dijo Kaiser molesto, lanzó un hueso a un lado y se sentó en el suelo- al menos un maestro sabrá mucho mejor que estos civiles, ya quiero comer algo nuevo

Salvaje -dijo Deng serio, la noche estaba llegando a su punto más oscuro, la luna era la única luz que había en todo el bosque, mientras en frente de un río Sparks estaba lanzando algunos golpes con sus garras, estaba de pie sobre una roca lanzando golpe tras golpe, se quedó de pie y lanzó una patada al aire liberando una corriente de aire que hizo al rio cortarse por la mitad, Sparks solo se quejó y bajo la pierna con cuidado-

No lograrás nada practicando los mismos movimientos una y otra vez -dijo Grulla calmado, el estaba aterrizando en una pata justo en la cima de una roca- yo siendo un maestro hasta tuve problemas al salir intacto de esa pelea

Yo no le veo nada malo -dijo Sparks calmado, Grulla se quitó la capucha y su cubierta mostrando que le faltaba su pierna derecha y tenía una cicatriz en el pecho en forma de garras- lo lamento

Descuida no sabías joven, escucha para ganarle a alguien cuyo elemento tuyo es su fortaleza deberás usar tu arma más importante, tu intelecto -dijo Grulla calmado-

¿Mi intelecto? -dijo Sparks calmado- haaaaf ¿como puedo usarlo si todos piensan que solo soy un Guardián por mera suerte? -se desanimó y cayó sentado al suelo-

¿Quieres explicarte? -dijo Grulla calmado-

Bueno recibí mi gema a los 17 años, después de una misión de búsqueda y rescate, tenía que buscar a la hija de un señor de familia importante, pase una semana buscándola cuando di con ella cometí el error de ir solo y sin un plan, bueno solo la tomé y traté de escapar pero terminé capturado, encerrado y humillado, por dos días estuve encerrado ahí hasta que mi padre entró por el techo lomo un héroe, el me salvó y completó la misión por mi, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho yo solo, después llego la búsqueda de un nuevo maestro Tigre -dijo Sparks deprimido viendo su gema- la gema me había escogido no se porque, algunos decían que era por herencia y no por méritos, que solo por eso soy un guardián no más

Bueno no es por herencia ni por méritos que esas legendarias gemas te escogen, la gema vio algo en ti que no vio en los demás, algo en tu interior debe atraerla -dijo Grulla calmado- algo especial

Si pero no se que es eso de especial -dijo Sparks deprimido- ¿como lo descubro?

A veces hay cosas que no se descubren en solo un momento, lleva tiempo y cuidado -dijo Grulla sonriendo- descuida lo que te hace único de los demás aparecerá frente a ti -Sparks solo asintió algo decepcionado por la respuesta, Sparks siguió sentado en la roca viendo el cielo pensando en una forma de detener a Kaiser-

 _Para vencer a mi enemigo debo pensar como...si yo fuera el...rayo_ -pensó Sparks serio, lo pensó un poco pero vio como los rayos estaban soñando más lejos y luego vio como una cayó a la tierra- _cada vez que un rayo cae a la tierra este pierde su energía...pero eso no me sirve...ese sujeto es más rápido pero...no tan rápido para moverse en el aire...¡Eso es!_ -se levantó sonriendo y apretó los puños emocionado-

Ya se que tengo que hacer -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¿Encontraste la forma de vencer? -dijo Sasha sonriendo-

Si -Sparks se dio la vuelta viendo a Sasha detrás de el- lo que tengo que hacer es separarlo del suelo y atacarlo en el aire, podría tener ventaja

Bueno esperemos que eso tenga más sentido una vez que estés peleando -dijo Sasha sonriendo y Sparks asintió sonriendo- oye quiero hablar contigo de algo -Sparks asintió confundido y los dos se sentaron a hablar junto al río-

Bien ¿de que quieres hablar? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Ya he dejado de quererte -dijo Sasha calmada viendo el agua-

¿Que dices? ¿Ósea que ya no eres mi amiga? -dijo Sparks confundido-

No, no me refiero a eso -dijo Sasha calmada- todavía somos amigos

Entonces ¿por que me dices esto? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Es que quizás no lo sabías pero yo creía que estaba enamorada de ti -dijo Sasha calmada-

¿Enserio? ¿Tu enamorada de mi? -dijo Sparks confundido- eso...es sorprendente...pero vaya me siento...alagado y a la vez no se que...decir

Ya no importa porque hoy me di cuenta de que tú no me amabas, técnicamente no te fijabas en mi como hembra -dijo Sasha calmada- tu solo tenías ojos para Himiko Ping, jeje hasta sentía celos de ella, cuando sabías algo de ella o estabas cerca tu...perdías la cabeza y era como si los demás ya no existieran para ti

¿Que? Eso no es cierto, bueno si me estoy enamorando...no te voy a mentir pero...yo jamás te dejaría de lado...eres mi mejor amiga -dijo Sparks calmado-

Sparks, cuando llegamos aquí hace unas semanas tú te fuiste directo al valle a buscar a Himiko y a mi me dejaste atrás, demasiado atrás y me perdí en el bosque, terminé rodeada por bandidos, pensé que iban a hacerme daño o peor que abusarían de mi -dijo Sasha preocupada- pero en eso me salvo alguien más, el me salvo peleando contra esos bandidos, tenía unos rojos, una mirada decidida, un cuerpo muy tonificado y una increíble fuerza y habilidad para el combate -Sasha suspiro sonrojada y enamorada- entonces me di cuenta de que no podría confiar siempre en ti, y que tú nunca sentirías algo diferente a una amistad hacia mi

Lo lamento mucho...creo que si...mi mente divaga un poco cuando sé trata de Himiko, creo que debí ser un poco más atento contigo -dijo Sparks calmado-

Descuida -dijo Sasha calmada- escucha mañana no podré ayudarte ya que mi elemento solo le daría más ventaja a Kaiser

Lo entiendo, el maestro Grulla podría darme ideas para el combate -dijo Sparks calmado- pero creo tener una idea y todo depende del suelo en el que él esté -Sasha asintió sonriendo, a la mañana siguiente Sparks estaba quejándose moviendo la cadera y cuerpo de lado a lado- bien creo que estaré bien siempre y cuando no me golpee en la espalda

Recuerda el viento es fuerte contra el rayo -dijo Grulla calmado-

Usare mi habilidad terráquea, mi velocidad y lo separare de la tierra un poco -dijo Sparks calmado- lo atacaré con todo

No podremos ayudarte, primero elimina a Kaiser después nos haremos cargo de Deng pero con cuidado -dijo Grulla calmado-

Entendido -dijo Sparks calmado, camino un par de pasos y se colocó al centro de la idea- ¡Kaiser ven a enfrentarme! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tengamos una pelea por mi Chi de los rayos! -se escuchó un rugido mientras se escucharon relámpagos caer a la tierra, Sparks saltó a un lado esquivando un relámpago carmesí, cuando se dio cuenta estaba Kaiser sonriendo frente a él-

Finalmente apareces Sparks -dijo Kaiser sonriendo- sabes para pelear siempre esperaba alcanzar el nivel de tu padre, el es el único tigre al que considero digno de un gran rival, en cambio tú ni siquiera sirves para el calentamiento -Sparks no dijo nada solo se quedó de guardia- no, solo eres basura sin valor, un niño caprichoso que lo ha tenido muy fácil

Eso es mentira -dijo Sparks serio- te mostraré el poder y fuerza que se obtiene con el verdadero esfuerzo y no haciendo tratos con un sujeto malvado

Di lo que quieras pero mientras más pelee, más rayos absorba y más sangre beba más fuerte me hago y ahora no eres rival para mi inútil -dijo Kaiser sonriendo- preparen para caer en mis garras -los dos expulsaron energía mientras los rayos estaban soñando, Deng, Grulla y Sasha estaban viéndolos a una distancia segura para ellos-

¿Realmente cree que Sparks tiene oportunidad? -dijo Sasha calmada-

Si, la tiene, ese plan que formuló es muy astuto pero podría darle una desventaja si el oponente ve su punto débil -dijo Grulla calmado, un rayo sonó con fuerza y los dos avanzaron corriendo, los dos chocaron puños liberando electricidad del cuerpo pero Kaiser sonrió y lanzó una patada pero Sparks se agachó esquivándola, Sparks giró y le dio una patada de talón pero Kaiser levantó su mano derecha sujetándole el talón, los dos forcejearon un poco pero Kaiser se dio cuenta de algo-

¿Que? -dijo Kaiser confundido, Sparks tocó el suelo y la tierra tembló un poco liberando una llamarada debajo de Kaiser, Kaiser se alejó de un salgo evitando el contacto- es una trampa -Sparks grito y avanzó cubriendo sus puños de fuego, gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Kaiser levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con su mano, se quejó un poco pero Sparks le dio un golpe en la cara dejándole una marca de quemadura, siguieron peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos lanzaron una patada chocaron sus piernas- no...esto no -Sparks gruñó un poco y giró de nuevo lanzando una patada de talón pero Kaiser levantó su brazo derecho y Sparks volvió a lanzar otra patada más rápido y Kaiser se defendió, Kaiser gruñó y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga pero Sparks levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe con su muñeca, Sparks extendió su brazo izquierdo y creó una esfera de fuego pero Kaiser solo extendió su mano derecho liberando una descarga carmesí, los dos chocaron creando una colisión entre los dos, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que el ataque creció de tamaño explotando y ocasionando daño a ambos lados, Sparks solo cayó girando y cayó quedando a cuatro patas, de sus manos apareció un ligero resplandor azul-

¡Maldito! -Kaiser gritó molesto y avanzó corriendo, saltó y concentró una descarga carmesí en sus garras, cayó en picada lanzando un golpe horizontal, Sparks solo saltó a un lado evitando el ataque, cayó derrapando y tocó el suelo con sus manos liberando una pequeña descarga azul, Sparks se puso de pie y corrió a la izquierda mientras Kaiser lo siguió, los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes pero Kaiser lanzó una patada y Sparks se agachó tocando el suelo con sus manos de nuevo, la patada no le dio pero Kaiser la bajo en una patada de talón vertical, Sparks levantó los brazos pero Kaiser sonrió y saltó levantando su otra pierna pateándolo en la cara alejándolo un poco, Sparks giró y cayó derrapando y colocó sus manos tocando el suelo de nuevo, Deng solo lo estaba viendo un poco serio mientras Sparks se quejó frotando sus labios y escupió sangre a un lado-

Ya no estás usando la electricidad, estás usando la luz -dijo Kaiser serio-

Así es, mi madre es una llena con energía de luz, solo hay algo que supera a la velocidad del rayo y eso es la velocidad de la Luz -dijo Sparks serio- en mi caso puedo usar la luz y la energía natural en mi mejor cualidad, la velocidad

Tonterías -dijo Kaiser molesto, sólo avanzó corriendo liberando una descarga de su cuerpo, Sparks expulsó energía y sólo avanzó corriendo, los dos volvieron a acercarse pero Sparks derrapó en el suelo tocando todo con una de sus manos, Kaiser se giró y Sparks se levantó solo para lanzar un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Kaiser le dio un golpe a la esfera haciéndola pedazos pero Sparks apareció detrás de él dándole una patada liberando algo de fuego, Kaiser se quejó pero lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una descarga carmesí, Sparks solo se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque que lo empujó un poco, Kaiser lo siguió pero Sparks corrió a la derecha y Kaiser lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga carmesí, Sparks cayó a cuatro otras tocando el suelo y el rayo pasó por su cabeza, Kaiser volvió a lanzar otro golpe pero Sparks saltó a cuatro patas tocando parte del suelo de nuevo, comenzó a rodear a Kaiser tocando el suelo con sus manos, solo se acercó a él y avanzó corriendo, Kaiser solo se giró lanzando un golpe pero Sparks saltó esquivándolo y giró cayendo detrás de él, se giró y lanzó una bola de fuego chocando con el, Sparks volvió a lanzar un golpe creando una gran llamarada frente a el, Kaiser solo grito y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque con sus manos pero gritó siendo empujado hasta una parte del suelo-

¿Que son todos esos ataques? Apenas y siento que me hacen daño -dijo Kaiser sonriendo-

Ya sabrás que es lo planeo -dijo Sparks sonriendo, extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los giró un poco-

¡Escapa Kaiser es una trampa! -grito Deng sorprendido- ¡ese sujeto planea detener tus movimientos!

¡Cállate! ¡Yo no necesito que me digas que hacer! -grito Kaiser molesto, el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco y apareció debajo una energía color azul claro, el suelo se agrietó y las rocas que estaban debajo de Kaiser comenzaron a elevarse dejándolo un poco alto, Kaiser estaba viendo que las rocas estaban flotando y lo llevaban a él a una gran altura, Kaiser estaba viendo a los lados notando que estaba rodeado de rocas- ¿Que es esto? ¿Que hiciste? -Sparks sonrió un poco notando que Kaiser estaba confundido-

 _Bien primera parte lista ahora la final_ -pensó Sparks sonriendo, Sparks cruzó los brazos dejando que cuatro rocas avanzaran hacia Kaiser y el solo saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, cayó en otra roca quedando de pie, de nuevo tres rocas avanzaron hacia él pero Kaiser volvió a saltar esquivándolas-

¡¿Que tienes pensado hacer?! ¡Atacarme con rocas eso jamás funcionará! -grito Kaiser molesto, Sparks solo expulsó energía y saltó llegando a un punto más alto de las rocas, extendió los brazos hacia enfrente y Kaiser solo vio como rocas avanzaban hacia el, Kaiser solo gruñó y lanzó un golpe cruzado con ambos brazos liberando ocho ondas de electricidad carmesí, el ataque chocó destruyendo las rocas, Kaiser solo vio que Sparks estaba rodeado por un remolino de viento azul- ¡¿Que?!

¡Golpe tornado! -Sparks grito lanzando un golpe liberando una corriente de viento a presión, el ataque le dio a Kaiser en el pecho, el ataque lo empujó hasta que golpeó una roca mientras el aire se dispersaba en su cuerpo, Sparks apareció a su derecha y lanzó otro golpe liberando una onda de viento con la misma presión, Kaiser grito un poco recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla derecha, Sparks cayó en una roca y se impulsó en un salto quedando a la izquierda de Kaiser y lanzó otro golpe liberando otra onda de viento a presión, con sus golpes Sparks había atrapado a Kaiser en una zona de vacío por el viento-

Aaaah...no puedo...moverme...aaah...-Kaiser se quejaba de dolor mientras trataba de moverse tratando de liberarse-

¡No pierdas el tiempo Sparks! ¡Tienes que darle el golpe de gracia! -grito Grulla desesperado, Sparks saltó de roca en roca lanAndo dos golpes más dejando a Kaiser encerrado por más tiempo, Sparks estaba frente a él mientras las rocas comenzaban a caer-

Llevo la hora -dijo Sparks serio, extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una bola de fuego pero esta se hacía algo pequeña- no...no es el momento de dudar

 _ **Mente de Sparks-**_

Creo que Sparks apenas tiene habilidad para pelear -dijo Himiko sonriendo mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Isaac y él estaba acostado en sus piernas- no creo que esté listo para ser un guardián

Sparks creo que solo fue elegido por pura suerte -dijo Long calmado acostado en el suelo comiendo una galleta- me da vergüenza pensar que seré compañero de un sujeto así

No creo que sea lo bastante bueno para algo -dijo Hanabi riendo un poco- _**de regreso al presente-**_

 _Les demostrare a todos...les demostrare que no soy un inútil_ -pensó Sparks molesto mientras su cuerpo brilló de un color azul fuerte en energía, en un momento su ropa y aspecto cambiaron un poco, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa de manga larga, la zona del pecho se había hecho blanca con forma de chaleco, los bordes igual que sus mangas eran de color azul oscuro, en las muñecas tenía un borde plateado con cintas blancas en las muñecas, usaba un cinta azul oscura en la cintura con uña pantalón negro, cintas blancas en los tobillos y en su espalda apareció el dibujo de un tigre rugiendo, justo encima de su espalda apareció un anillo hecho de energía eléctrica-

¿Que le pasó? -dijo Sasha sorprendida-

Ese aspecto -dijo Grulla sorprendido, por un momento recordó como Po había salido del portal del mundo de los espíritus usando su traje del maestro del Chi- no puede ser...¿acaso?

¡GRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAR! -Sparks grito creando un remolino de fuego en su puño y saltó a una gran velocidad, solo grito y lanzó un golpe liberando el tornado hecho de fuego, el ataque le dio a Kaiser directo en el pecho, lo arrastró un poco pero Sparks terminó golpeándolo en el pecho con su puño y comenzó a empujarlo hasta que se estrelló en el suelo con fuerza, el impacto liberó una gran onda de fuego y viento, Sasha y Grulla se cubrieron con los brazos mientras Deng solo se quejó ocultándose entre algunas casas, el ataque de Sparks estaba haciendo temblar todo el pueblo con fuerza mientras el suelo se agrietaba formando un agujero por el ataque, en un segundo todo estaba calmando mientras Sparks comenzó a salir del agujero un poco herido y cansado, solo se sentó y se relajó un momento-

Lo...logre -dijo Sparks cansado, sonrió y Sasha lo ayudó a caer de rodillas Lara descansar, su cuerpo liberaba una descarga pero estaba en su modo normal-

Lo hiciste muy bien -dijo Sasha sonriendo- tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti

Gracias -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Grulla se acercó y quedó en guardia aunque fuera en un pie, Deng camino tranquilamente hacia ellos cuando algunas rocas se movieron mostrando a Kaiser herido, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo así como su ojo cerrado, tenían una gran quemadura por el ataque de Sparks-

Maldito híbrido...casi me matas infeliz -dijo Kaiser molesto-

Aunque te lo tengas merecido yo no mato -dijo Sparks serio-

Parece que subestimamos a este muchacho -dijo Deng serio- bien entonces tendré que tomar esto en mis manos -Deng extendió sus brazos expulsando Chi morado de su cuerpo- ¡ilusión de pesadilla! -Deng grito liberando una onda de energía negra, Sasha, Sparks y Grulla gritaron cayendo al suelo temblando y con los ojos bien abiertos mostrando miedo, Sasha comenzó a llorar mientras Sparks temblaba sin parar-

No puede ser...vi mi...muerte por un momento -dijo Sparks asustado, sus manos temblaba sin control- _Sasha...y Grulla están igual...creo que les hizo ver una muerte espantosa_ -pensó nervioso y vio sus manos- _mi cuerpo ya no responde_

Kaiser atrápalo y tráelo -dijo Deng serio, Kaiser solo estaba sonriendo caminando hacia ellos, Sparks trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo seguía temblando, Kaiser solo avanzó rápido pero un muro de fuego se formó frente a él- ¡¿Que es esto?!

¡Un muro de fuego! -grito Sparks sorprendido- ¡¿Que?! ¿De quien es esta energía tan agresiva? -vió detrás de él como Long estaba transformándose en su Nivel Maestro, Long camino abriendo sus alas y vio a todos frente a el- ¡Long Shiba!

¿Dijiste Shiba? -dijo Deng sorprendido-

Vaya otro sujeto que quiere morir -dijo Kaiser sonriendo-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a ayudar a este sujeto a escapar?

Ja no tengo porque ayudar a un guerrero de clase tan baja -dijo Long serio- pero su energía me llama la atención, díganme ¿quien les dio esa energía maligna?

Eso no te lo tengo que responder -dijo Kaiser molesto-

¡Kaiser no lo ataques! -Deng grito molesto y extendió los brazos juntando las muñecas, Kaiser brilló en energía morada dejando que se quedara quieto-

¿Qué haces Deng? -dijo Kaiser molesto- ¡Yo solo puedo matarlo!

Estupido este sujeto no es un guerrero ordinario, puedo ver como su aura arde con el deseo de pelear, sus poderes sin mayores a los nuestros -dijo Deng asustado y molesto- debemos irnos

¡No irán a ningún lado! -dijo Long serio, retrajo su mano derecha a las costillas formando una esfera de fuego algo grande y la lanzó dejando que triplicara su tamaño-

¡Desaparecer! -grito Deng envolviéndose en energía, se cubrió formando una esfera, la esfera solo brilló y desapareció antes de que el ataque de Long la golpeara, Long solo gruñó molesto al ver que ya no estaban-

Maldicion, falle -dijo Long molesto, después de un hora Sparks estaba siendo atendido debido a sus heridas, los aldeanos finalmente estaban saliendo de sus casas para reparar los daños ocasionados por la pelea, Long estaba viendo a los tres frente a él algo serio-

Así fue como pasaron las cosas -dijo Sparks serio-

Ya veo a nosotros también nos atacaron -dijo Long serio-

¿De verdad? ¿Quien los atacó? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Eso se lo dire al maestro Dragón o a alguien más de confianza -dijo Long serio- no es cosa para que un niño se meta

No soy un niño -dijo Sparks molesto-

Joven Long guarde sus insultos para después -dijo Grulla calmado- al menos deberías decirnos, ¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?

Un un grave problema, uno tan grande que podría acabar con Asia entera o el mundo -dijo Long preocupado y eso los asustó un poco a todos, mientras tanto en la aldea Shishui Isaac estaba sentado en una cama doblando las piernas, usaba un pantalón negro y su cinta pero no usaba sus camisas del traje, Zafiro abrió la puerta detrás de él mostrando que usaba una bata blanca de baño-

Ah que delicioso baño -dijo Zafiro calmada- tu abuelo fue muy amable al dejarme bañarme aquí

Si claro...claro son...muy buenos -dijo Isaac calmado, Zafiro levantó una ceja confundida y se acercó-

¿Te ocurre algo malo? -dijo Zafiro calmada, le frotó la espalda un poco para que se relajara-

Digamos qué hay mucho que pensar -dijo Isaac calmado- mi madre tenía otra hija y no me dijo, ahora estamos en una aldea con la familia de mi madre, tengo un abuelo y cuando me dijo que tenía una hermana tome un casco sabueso y le vomité dentro

Jeje si eso fue muy gracioso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

No lo fue -dijo Isaac algo irritado y se cruzó de brazos, Zafiro solo sonrió un poco y se acercó pasando sus manos por el pecho de Isaac-

Hoy creo que alguien banda enojadito -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- cuchi cuchi cuchi cuchi cuchi cuchi -Zafiro le estaba rascando el pecho a Isaac pasando por sus axilas y bajando por sus costillas, Isaac estaba sonriendo doblando un poco los labios, Zafiro le estaba haciendo cosquillas para animarlo-

Ah jajaja...jajaja no, no, no, cálmate -dijo Isaac entre risas, Zafiro lo hacia reír un poco hasta que Isaac se rindió y cayo acostado en la cama mientras Zafiro le rascaba el estómago haciendo que Isaac sonriera y moviera la cola contento-

Hay que lindo, que lindo, ¿quien es un buen chico? ¿Quien es un buen chico? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo mientras Isaac se reía sonrojado- ¿quien es mi hombrecito valiente?

Soy yo -dijo Isaac sonriendo sonrojado- jaja ah no, no, no...¡Aaaaaaahhn ah! -Isaac soltó un leve grito que parecía más un gemido, después de un rato Zafiro estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras Isaac estaba acostado con una aura de depresión en la cabeza- me siento violado

Yo gane -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

En ese caso -dijo Isaac sonriendo y sujeto a Zafiro de las costillas por debajo de los senos- es mi venganza cuchi cuchi cuchi cuchi -comenzo a rascarle un poco las costillas-

Aaahn aaaa no, jajaja aaahn no Isaac aaahn esas no son cosquillas -dijo Zafiro sonrojada, su cola se movía mucho levantando la bata mostrando sus piernas bien formadas, su cola giraba un poco mostrando su ropa interior debajo la cual bajaba un poco, sus senos rebotaban un poco marcando los odio es erizados en la bata, la bata se abría un poco mostrando que sus senos estaban por salirse de su ropa, su cara estaba sonrojada, su cuerpo tembloroso y sonrojado con gotas de sudor, Isaac solo siguió un rato hasta que Zafiro no aguantó- ¡HUUUUAAAAAAAHHN! -Zafiro grito un poco su boca tenía ligeras marcas de saliva mientras su cara estaba sonrojada, el,a no aguanto y cayó a la cama acostada-

Ja...te faltan muchos años para vencerme -dijo Isaac sonriendo- oaaaaa -Isaac se sorprendió de ver como estaba Zafiro, la bata se había levantado mucho dejando que mostrara sus muslos y piernas, su ropa interior, una pantaleta blanca, estaba a medio bajar dejando que Isaac vieron las curvas de su vientre y un poco más abajo, su bata estaba por abrirse en la zona del busto dejando que viera más de su busto y sus pezones rosados, Zafiro tenía la cara sonrojada, ojos brillantes y la punta de las orejas también roja, Isaac de solo verla quedó impresionado y sonrojado- _Al demonio la sabiduría y autocontrol..._ -pensó sorprendido, Zafiro le sujeto la cara con cuidado y lo atrajo para darle un beso, los dos siguieron con el beso un momento hasta que Zafiro lo empujó-

Te pasaste un poco -dijo Zafiro sonrojada-

Tu fuiste la que comenzó -dijo Isaac sonrojado, Zafiro pasó sus manos por el cuello de Isaac abrazándolo-

Tonto -dijo Zafiro calmada, lo atrajo y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se pegaron más besándose un poco, Isaac se separó un poco y cambió de posición mientras parecía que ambos movían la boca un poco más rápido, se separaron de nuevo abriendo sus bocas mostrando una línea de saliva, Zafiro solo suspiro y desvió la cabeza-

Zafiro tus orejas están rojas -dijo Isaac calmado, Zafiro suspiro mientras Isaac comenzó a morder levemente sus orejas-

Aaahn...ah...aaah -Zafiro comenzó a gemir un poco mientras sacaba sus garras sujetando la espalda de Isaac, Isaac siguió mordiendo con suavidad su orejas hasta que le dio la vuelta y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, Zafiro solo se mordió un dedo sonrojada e Isaac comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente entre mordidas, pasó sus manos y le tocó uno de sus senos- aaahn

¿Te lastime? -dijo Isaac apenado-

No..más bien...me hiciste cosquillas -dijo Zafiro sonrojada, Isaac movió su mano un poco apretando un poco el busto de Zafiro- aaahn...aaahn Isaac -Zafiro levantó un poco sus piernas, Isaac estaba sostenido por sus brazos viendo debajo de él a zafiro, Zafiro estaba sonrojada acostada y levantando un poco las rodillas, por sus muslos Isaac ya podía ver que ya no tenía su ropa interior, solo podía ver su vientre blanco, igual que todo el blanco puro y brillante de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules brillando nada más con la luz de la luna, su cara sonrojada y su piel sonrojada con zonas brillantes, Isaac estaba mudo y ya no podía decir nada más, solo podía verla a ella- mi amor -Zafiro cerró los ojos levantando los labios, Isaac solo se estaba acercando un poco hasta que se escuchó un golpe detrás de ellos y los dos se sorprendieron para ver que Kirika estaba en el suelo sujetando una almohada y Amy estaba asomando su cabeza sonrojada y nerviosa-

Ah jajaja jajaja lamentamos la intromisión -Amy se estaba riendo nerviosa al verlos-

No nos hagan caso y terminen -dijo Kirika sonriendo mientras Zafiro se cubría- ¿o quieren que me una?

¡Lárguense! -Isaac grito molesto mientras Zafiro comenzó a llorar y luego se sonrojó en toda la cabeza- ¿Zafiro? -Isaac la vio y se escuchó un golpe junto a un grito esa noche- ¡DOLIO!

 _ **Avance-**_

 _ **She sang in eights in two-barrio chords**_ __-Hanabi estaba sonriendo frotando su vientre sentada en una roca junto a Darién- _ **We fell in love, but not in court**_ __-Sasha saltó sobre Isaac sujetándolo del cuello mientras Amy parecía sonreír rodeando a Long el cual estaba sorprendido con sus bigotes erizados- _ **(La-la-la-la-la-la-la)**_ __-Isaac parecía estar bailando con Zafiro, la tomó de la cadera mientras ella bailaba pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Isaac, Lu estaba sonriendo pensando algo y mostró una lista de ideas-

 _ **I don't speak your, I don't speak your language, oh no (la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**_ -Isaac y Long estaban sonriendo de frente mientras expulsaban energía haciendo temblar la tierra, Hanabi estaba sonriendo abrazando a Isaac y el solo se estaba riendo-

 _ **I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesús Cristo (la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**_ -Isaac salió de un hotel cansado y muy pálido mientras Long se estaba riendo sonrojado viendo a Amy, Amy se acosto en el suelo y levantó la pierna izquierda felxionando su traje-

 _ **I don't speak your, I don't speak your Americano (la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**_ -todos los que vivían en el palacio estaban en un oasis nadando en el agua mientras Lu estaba sonriendo mordiendo una cebolla, Isaac estaba sentado a su lado y se tapó la nariz sonriendo-

 _ **I don't speak your, I won't speak your Jesús Cristo (la-la-la-la-la-la-la)**_ -Isaac tomó una rosa en su boca mientras Himiko lo tomó de las manos bailando en forma de tango, Isaac sujeto a Himiko de una mano haciéndola girar y luego la sujeto en su brazo hinclinándola con cuidado mientras la recostaba en su brazo izquierdo-

 _ **Don't you try to catch me, don't you try to catch me**_ __-Isaac, Long, Darién y Akeela estaban gritando apretando los puños y expulsando energía- _ **No, no, no, no**_ __-Po estaba sonriendo frente a ellos mientras hacía más esfuerzo- _ **I'm living on the edge of**_ __ _ **Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law**_ __-los cuatro avanzaron hacia Po expulsando energía y brillando de forma diferente de acuerdo a su energía, Po solo sonrió y expulsó energía-

 _ **Don't you try to catch me, don't you try to catch me**_ __-Isaac estaba gritando asustado y terminó encadenado, estaba con los brazos estirados, sin su camisa y con el cuerpo herido, mientras Tigresa tenía un látigo en las manos- _ **No, no, no, no don't you try to catch me**_ __-Lu e Isaac estaban sentados en una roca viendo la puesta de sol, Lu solo sonrió sonrojada entrecerrando los ojos- _ **Living on the edge of the law, law, law, law**_ __-Isaac sonrió hinclinando a Zafiro y le dio un beso, mientras Long estaba sorprendido tapándose la boca-

Oooooooouuuu -dijo Long sorprendido- próximo capítulo hasta el 14 de febrero, _**Una cita para un harem**_ -Long sonrió y levantó el pulgar-

¡Que no es un harem! -Isaac grito molesto mostrando los colmillos-


	67. Chapter 67

_**Una cita para un harem**_

Era una tarde normal en el palacio de jade, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la misión de Sparks, Grulla solo había llegado a saludar a Po y Tigresa pero se retiró después de un día de descanso, Long, Hanabi y Darién habían llegado después de la misión y Darién comenzó a explicarle todo a Po explicándole la pelea-

Y eso fue lo qué pasó, esos eran los nombres y especies -dijo Darién serio-

Mmm esos animales me suenan conocidos -dijo Po serio, Po camino hasta una mesa con algunos rollos encima de ella, tomo uno y lo extendió revelando imágenes y nombres de animales de diferentes especies- Lang, Ma y Taurus, esos nombres se que los vi -Darién se quedo detrás para verlo- los encontré -Po extendió un rollo y Darién vio los tres animales-

Si son ellos -dijo Darién calmado- pero lucen diferentes

Ellos son alumnos de un palacio de Kung Fu que se empeña en entrenar a sus alumnos en combate por equipo -dijo Po serio- desaparecieron hace tres meses

Pues al parecer quien los encontró les dio más poder, fueron capaces de enfrentar a Po en Modo Guardián, lo cual es imposible para un maestro de Kung Fu ordinario, también lo que noto es un los ojos de ellos tienen diferente color y cuando los conocimos los tres tenían el mismo color, morado -dijo Darién serio-

Eso si es interesante -dijo Po serio, se acercó a unos papeles y los mostró- me dijeron que eres muy inteligente y tienes buena habilidad de rastreo

No lo niego pero no soy tan bueno como mi sensei -dijo Darién calmado- también tengo entendido que Sparks estaba enfrentando a un enemigo cuando Long llegó, ¿que información tiene sobre ese enemigo?

Al parecer le tenían miedo a Long, pero también mencionaron a alguien que les dio poder a cambio de su lealtad y ese poder dañó sus mentes -dijo Po serio-

Según lo que nos dijeron Lang y los otros dos es qué quién les dio sus poderes se llama Rasel -dijo Darién serio- tenemos que estar presentes ¿cuantos maestros de Kung Fu han desaparecido?

Hasta ahora doce -dijo Po calmado- lo que me preocupa es ¿por que ese sujeto quiere el Chi de los Guardianes?

Escuche que juntos el Chi de todos los guardianes puede hacer un milagro -dijo Darién calmado- tal vez el quiere hacer algo desastroso, del único que tiene tan información para ayudarnos es Isaac, hasta donde se él ha interactuado con este tal Rasel en el pasado

Si pero cada vez que lo encuentra muere alguien -dijo Po calmado- y eso es lo que quiero evitar -Darién solo se quedo callado y asintió, mientras tanto afuera Hanabi estaba sentada en una silla tallando su vientre, mientras Eagle, Lu y Himiko estaban sonriendo viendo su vientre-

Hay que bonito -dijo Lu sonriendo- tienes una linda pancita Hanabi

Oye ¿que se siente estar embarazada? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Es cierto que el bebé te patea la vejiga? -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Jajaja ya, ya, tranquilas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- no es como lo cuentan, me canso rápido, me pesa el vientre y las náuseas matutinas son muy molestas, también me duelen los pechos, se siente raro al principio ya que cuando se mueve porque algo lo incomoda, patea si se quiere mover y puedo sentir cuando mueve la cola de vez en cuando

Ah de ser mágico -dijo Lu sonriendo- Ya ni se si puedo esperar a quedar embarazada

Ooooo nooooo, no, no, no, no, no, será mejor que esperes a que te cases -dijo Tigresa irritada- no quiero que tenga una bendición y con eso ahuyentes al padre

Hay tranquila mamá -dijo Lu molesta- es solo una idea y no creo que alguien como Isaac salga corriendo -Himiko solo desvío la mirada sonriendo- estaré bien mamá

No se porque pero con los ojos de tu padre hace que dude de ti -dijo Tigresa algo sería-

Si bueno, me están dando unas ligeras náuseas -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- Himiko ¿me puedes acompañar a la cocina?

Claro -dijo Himiko calmada, ayudó a Hanabi a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia la cocina- bien ¿que necesitas?

Unas galletas saladas o algo de cereal pero no te traje del todo por algo -dijo Hanabi calmada, se sentó en una silla mientras Himiko le colocó un poco de cereal dentro de un plato redondo-

¿De que quieres hablar? -dijo Himiko confundida-

¿Qué pasó entre tu e Isaac? ¿No les has dicho que tú y el...? -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Terminamos -dijo Himiko calmada y Hanabi se sorprendió-

¿Por que? Él parecía estar muy feliz contigo -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Yo termine con el, porque estamos en una situación peligrosa, ha estado ocupado y ya casi no está en el palacio, se fue hace dos semanas a encontrar alguien que le diera mas fuerza a la espada, también fue por información a más palacios de Kung Fu por la situación que se vive, no podía concentrarse así que termine con él para que pudiera pelear mejor -dijo Himiko calmada- lo siento Hanabi

Descuida amiga -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- entiendo, si Darién pasara con lo mismo, de encontrar a quien asesinó a su familia también lo dejaría ir para que encontrara La Paz

Si pero tengo miedo de que todo este odio lo consuma y termine haciéndose malvado también -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Descuida eso no pasará, Isaac encontró parte de su paz y con el tiempo verá que ya no tiene nada que odiar -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- nada malo pasara, todos estaremos bien y ustedes podrán salir adelante, a menos claro que escoja a Zafiro

¿Quien es Zafiro? ¿Hablas de la loba con la que se fue? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Si, yo se la presente, oye congeniaron enseguida -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Himiko grito molesta- hay pensé que era su prima o algo así, lo sabía, lo sabía ella jamás me agrado desde que la vi

Tranquila, ni que Isaac fuera entrar por ahí con una novia nueva -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, las dos salieron de la cocina y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Isaac acompañado de Kirika, Zafiro mientras May estaba escondida detrás del muro- oh puede que me equivoque

Hola ya regrese -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Isaac volviste -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada, Long estaba recargado en una pared cruzándose de brazos sonriendo, Lu estaba acercándose hasta que Long la pasó dejándola a un lado, Darién y Hanabi se acercaron también a verlo-

Hola hermanos, me da mucho gusto verlos -dijo Isaac sonriendo con calma-

A mi también me da gusto verte hermano -dijo Long sonriendo, los dos se acercaron viéndose de frente expulsando energía de sus cuerpos, el suelo temblaba un poco, entre los dos se podía sentir la presión de sus fuerzas hasta que Hanabi abrazó a Isaac-

Hola me alegra verte mi pequeño hermano -dijo Hanabi sonriendo apretando a Isaac mientras él se sonrojaba-

También me da gusto verte hermana -dijo Isaac calmado, Amy asomó su cabeza un poco y los escucho y vio-

 _Así que ellos también son sus hermanos_ -pensó Amy sorprendida, todos estaban viendo a Isaac hasta que Lu noto a Amy-

¿Y esa loba? -dijo Lu confundida-

Conque este es un palacio de Kung Fu, ¿aquí también hacen esos fideos? -dijo Amy confundida viendo a los lados-

¿Quien es ella? -dijo Lu molesta-

Si ¿quien es ella Isaac? -dijo Sai sonriendo saliendo del gimnasio con los demás- ¡Bienvenida al palacio señorita! -levantó los brazos flexionando los músculos- soy el lider Sai

No le haga caso -dijo Tom sonriendo, se acercó sonriendo y se arrodilló- me llamó Tom y seré su guía para cualquier cosa -tomo la mano de Amy y le dio un beso en la mano-

Ajajaaja...que adorable -dijo Amy sonriendo nerviosa- bien Gracias por la bienvenida muchachos

También te puedo dar un abrazo si tú quieres -dijo Kondo sonriendo estirando los brazos-

Jaja...no gracias estoy bien -dijo Amy nerviosa- quisiera hablar con el Maestro Dragon por favor

Si ¿que deseas jovencita? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Mi nombre es Amy Shishui -dijo Amy sonriendo impresionando a todos-

Hay...no -dijo Hanabi nerviosa, mientras Long se tapó la boca tratando de no decir nada-

Y...bueno yo vine aquí para conocerlo...y también...para aclarar dudas -dijo Amy sonriendo- también soy...ah soy...tu hija, hola papi

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! -gritaron Himiko, Lu, Tigresa y Po sorprendidos-

¡¿PO OTRA VEZ?! -Tigresa molesta, solo rugió con fuerza asustando a todos mientras Po levantó los brazos sudando del miedo-

¡Yo te juro que no se quien es! ¡Jamás estuve con una loba! -dijo Po nerviosa mientras Tigresa estaba rugiendo y gritando mostrando los colmillos- ¡No me pegues te lo suplico!

¡Yo le doy el primer golpe! -Lu grito molesta-

¡Yo le romperá las piernas a ver si con eso se calma! -grito Himiko molesta viendo a Po y tomando una tabla-

Ja...ja...jajajajajajaja -Isaac se estaba comenzó a reír llamando la atención de todos- jajaja que montón de tontos...jajaja

Jaja yo tampoco puedo creer que se lo hayan creído -dijo Amy sonriendo- jajaja fue buena tu idea

¿Idea? ¿De que estás hablando? -dijo Tigresa molesta- hay Isaac ¿que ocurre aquí? ¿Y quien es ella?

Jajaja discúlpeme maestra -dijo Isaac riendo un poco- ella es Amy Shishui y aparentemente es mi media hermana

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! -gritaron Long y Hanabi sorprendidos-

¡Hay no papá! ¡Papá, no otra vez! -dijo Hanabi molesta golpeándose la frente-

A mamá le dará el infarto -dijo Long nervioso-

No, hermanos, no, ella no es hija de Izanamy Shiba -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Entonces de quien es hija? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Bueno es algo largo de contar -dijo Amy sonriendo, más tarde todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Amy- veamos, yo aparentemente nací en la aldea Shishui, una aldea en Japón, mi madre Luceli Shishui me abandonó poco antes de irse de regreso al clan Shiba

¿Por que haría algo así? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Aparentemente ella no quería aparecer en el palacio cargando un bebé hija de alguien más, de ser así el matrimonio entre ella y él líder del clan Shiba no se hubiera llevado a cabo e Isaac no habría nacido -dijo Amy calmada- al parecer era muy joven para tener hijos así que me entrego a mi abuelo, ser hija de otro macho en casa de su nuevo esposo y casándose con mentiras eso no es bueno

Si se como se debe sentir -dijeron Hanabi, Long e Isaac nervioso mientras todos los veían confundidos-

Maestro Po -dijo Isaac calmado- le traje más información junto con Amy, al parecer las desapariciones han ocurrido hasta en Japón, también Zafiro...

Si, mi maestro Shiba me dijo que tomara esta lista -dijo Zafiro calmada dándole un rollo a Po- son objetos místicos de Japón que se han robado de nuevo, uno de ellos es bastante preocupante -Po estaba leyendo el rollo y suspiro-

Lo veré más tarde, mientras tanto todos deberían descansar -dijo Po sonriendo-

Después, ya que Darién y mi hermano están aquí me gustaría probar las habilidades de mi espada reparada -dijo Isaac sonriendo mostrando su katana-

Yo también, veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto hermano -dijo Long sonriendo-

Yo también quiero ver como has practicado tus habilidades con la espada -dijo Darién sonriendo-

¿De que están hablando? -todos voltearon a ver a Akeela el cual había salido del salón de los heroes- si es una pelea me gustaría intentarlo

¿Quien es el? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Se llama Akeela, es primo de Kajo pero hay una larga historia que después contaremos -dijo Darién sonriendo- bien eres bienvenido

Si van a pelear yo también quiero -dijo Sparks sonriendo entrando por la puerta principal junto a Sasha- quiero pelear con ustedes

¡Tu no te metas insecto! -dijeron Isaac, Long, Darién y Akeela molestos, Sparks solo se sorprendió y se alejó un poco asustado, Sasha estaba riendo un poco, solo saludó con su mano a Isaac e Isaac le regresó el saludo-

Bien si van a pelear entonces yo seré quien los pruebe -dijo Po sonriendo- quiero ver cuáles son las fuerzas de la nueva generación desde regiones no conocidas de china hasta Japón y más allá -los cuatro machos se estaban viendo entre ellos algo nerviosos- vamos no me digan que ya les dio miedo

Para nada -dijeron los cuarto serios, los cuatro se alejaron de un salto y apretaron los puños-

Ah pero sin armas, será pelea cuerpo a cuerpo -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac tomó sus espadas y las lanzó a un lado, Darién hizo los mismos con su espada, Akeela se quitó las vendas de la cabeza mientras Long hacía sonar sus nudillos, las hembras y alumnos se alejaron un poco quedando en la entrada del gimnasio-

¿Esto es seguro? -dijo Sasha nerviosa-

Creo que no, pero es la primera vez que veremos pelear a mi papá con mucha fuerza -dijo Himiko sorprendida- espero que Isaac no salga muy lastimado como la primera vez que peleo contra mi papá

Esta veremos el maximo poder de Isaac -dijo Lu calmada-

Yo también espero ver que tan fuerte se ha hecho Isaac -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡Este será tu final! -gritaron los cuatro, solo se agacharon y comenzaron a gritar expulsando energía, la energía de Akeela era verde mientras provocaba vientos alto fuertes, el suelo temblaba mientras Po sonreía viendo cómo se formaban grietas en el suelo-

 _Tierra_ -dijo Po sonriendo, Darién estaba gritando formando una energía azul celeste en su cuerpo, solo se estiró formando una aura más grande mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos- _Luz_ -Darién se quitó su gabardina mostrando una camisa negra de bordes dorados y muñequeras negras-

¡Aplástalo cariño wuuuu! -Hanabi grito sonriendo levantando los brazos mientras su espalda brillaba un poco llamando la atención de Tigresa-

El es muy fuerte -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Él ha superado todo límite de que tiene su cuerpo para nunca dejarse vencer -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- no es un guardián pero tiene el espíritu de uno

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aaaaaa! ¡No me voy a rendir! -Long grito molesto expulsando energía y pasó a su forma de Nivel Maestro- ¡He entrenado muy duro para llegar a este nivel! ¡Usare todo mi esfuerzo para llegar más alto! -sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño mientras su aura brillaba de un color dorado en el centro de toda la energía roja- ¡Alcanzare el Modo Explosivo por mis propios medios! ¡Y entonces Po acabaré contigo! -Long abrió los ojos mostrando un gran brillo dorado- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Long grito abriendo sus alas liberando más fuego-

 _Su fuerza de voluntad le ha brindado más poder, entonces Long está más cerca de obtener el modo explosivo y convertirse en el guardián más poderoso_ -pensó Po calmado y luego sonrió viendo a Long- _estoy orgulloso_

¡AAAAAAAAA! -Isaac estaba gritando liberando energía amarilla de su cuerpo y luego se volvió ligeramente roja- ¡Usare toda mi fuerza! ¡Todos mis conocimientos! ¡Toda mi voluntad! -si cuerpo vibraba un poco y su pelo se erizó más- ¡Y entonces superaré mis propios límites! ¡Kaioken! ¡Aumentado cuatro veces! -Isaac grito levantó los brazos y luego los bajó creando una aura carmesí al rededor de su cuerpo- ¡No importa qué método use! ¡No importa que tanta fuerza tenga que ganar! ¡Lograre destruir a Rasel y lograre mi venganza! ¡Recibiré el castigo que merezca después de acabar con todo el mal! ¡Ese es mi camino! -Isaac seguía gritando liberando más energía-

 _Un camino que se ha forjado con el dolor y el sufrimiento, un corazón roto que no podrá sanar no importa las veces que lo intente, su camino estará lleno de soledad_ -pensó Po calmado pero se dio la vuelta para ver a Lu y noto que la gema del dragón estaba brillando- _pero todavía tienes una oportunidad de cambiar si dejas que el amor y La Paz te lleguen_ -Po sonrió y se quedo en guardia, libero energía creando su traje de maestro Chi-

Bien muchachos, muéstrenme el poder y la voluntad de esta generación -dijo Po sonriendo, los cuatro quedaron en diferentes poses de pelea- ¡Vengan!

¡HAAAAA! -los cuatro gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Akeela fue el primero lanzando un golpe pero Po se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, Darién apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe y Po levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con el codo creando una onda de sonido, Po giro dándole una patada a Darién en la cara tirándolo al suelo- ¡OOOOORRYYAA! -Long e Isaac gritaron acercándose a Po lanzando un golpe pero Po colocó los brazos frente a él deteniendo los golpes, Isaac y Long gritaron lanzando varios golpes con fuerza mientras Po sonreía esquivando y bloqueando con los golpes, Long e Isaac gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando fuego azul y rojo de sus puños, Po solo sonrió y saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Akeela apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada pero Po bloqueó el ataque con su brazo y lanzó un golpe pero Akeela desapareció y Darién apareció en frente de él lanzando un golpe vertical con un brazo pero Po levantó ambos brazos deteniendo el golpe, Isaac y Long gritaron avanzando de nuevo, Isaac giro lanzando una patada pero Po saltó a la derecha esquivando el ataque, Long gritó cayendo en picada por la izquierda lanzando un golpe con su garra pero Po se agachó y Long se estrelló en el suelo, Akeela extendió los brazos liberando energía verde y Po saltó esquivándolo, Po giro en el aire mientras Darién, Isaac, Long y Akeela volvieron a avanzar hacia el, los demás estaban sorprendidos, Hanabi y Himiko estaban tranquilas viendo toda la pelea, sus ojos se movían siguiendo todos los movimientos de los machos, Sai, Tom, Eagle, Kondo y Lu estaban sorprendidos abriendo sus bocas hasta el suelo en caso de Eagle su pico se quebró quedando a noventa grados, Sparks estaba sorprendido con los brazos caídos, mientras Zafiro estaba calmada escuchando todo, Kirika se estaba riendo nerviosa temblando y Amy se relajaba un poco viendo todo, Tigresa por su parte tenía a su hijo en brazo el cual estaba aplaudiendo sonriendo-

¡AAAAAAAA! -Isaac grito lanzando una patada pero Po la detuvo con su brazo derecho moviendo la cabeza, Isaac volvió a gritar y comenzó a luchar con Po en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, cada golpe que lanzaba liberaba una onda de energía carmesí, sus movimientos se hacía más rápidos, Po levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo una patada con la palma y lanzó dos golpes con su brazo derecho pero Isaac se giró esquivando el golpe, solo gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Po lo bloqueó con su brazo derecho, Isaac gritó un poco empujándolo pero Po solo le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Darién gritó y giro lanzando un golpe y Po se cruzó de brazos, Darién siguió lanzando golpes pero Po los esquivaba moviendo la cabeza o levantando los brazos bloqueando los ataques, Akela apareció detrás de Po y lo sujetó con sus brazos, lo levantó pero Po solo vio como Long bajaba en picaba cubierto de fuego, Darién e Isaac se quedaron a dos extremos y extendieron los brazos creando esferas de energía-

Nada mal pero...-dijo Po sonriendo- ¡Wataaaaa! -Po gritó liberando energía dorada empujando a los cuatro del campo, Long giro y extendió su brazo derecho creando una bola de fuego y la disparó, Po solo le dio un golpe desviando el ataque, Akeela e Isaac gritaron golpeando el suelo, el suelo tembló y Po se vio rodeado de rocas y hielo, Darién saltó desde una roca y apareció detrás de Po, extendió su brazo y liberó una esfera de energía pero Po giro desviando el ataque, Long bajo en picada girando y cubriéndose de fuego, Po solo levantó el brazo derecho creando un Yin y Yang de energía sólida, Long terminó pateando el escudo de energía, siguió presionando y Po se sorprendió por un momento pero Long sonrió y Po vio frente a él a Akeela, Isaac y Darién-

¡Resplandor final! -gritó Isaac liberando un ataque de energía amarilla-

¡Cortado Celeste! -Darién bajo el brazo liberando una onda de energía azul celeste-

¡Tormenta terra! -Akeela gritó girando los brazos liberando una corriente de energía verde, Po solo sonrió, solo extendió el brazo creando un escudo más grande, los ataques chocaron con el escudo creando una colisión, los tres estaban gruñendo mientras Long giro y cayó detrás de Po, los ataques estaban haciendo temblar el campo pero Po solo empujó su brazo y el ataque combinado fue destruido pero los machos no estaban, Darién y Long corrieron rodeando a Po dejando imágenes falsas de él-

¿Que? ¿El zanzoken? Vaya hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía -dijo Po sonriendo, Darién y Long seguían corriendo rodeando a Po hasta que los dos lanzaron un golpe disparando una esfera de sus elementos, Po agachó su cuerpo esquivando una bola de fuego, saltó hacia atrás esquivando otro ataque de Darién, saltó girando de forma horizontal esquivando los ataques que venían en ambas direcciones, cayó sujetándose de una mano, se impulsó esquivando un ataque e Isaac avanzó lanzando un golpe cubriendo su brazo de energía negra y carmesí, Po sonrió y se hizo a un lado levantando la mano derecha y detuvo el golpe desviando a Isaac frente a él-

Nada mal -dijo Po sonriendo, le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago lanzándolo contra un pedazo de hielo y lo dejó impactado, Akeela fue el siguiente, Akeela lanzó una patada pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, Akeela se impulsó cayendo de espaldas pero levantó su pierna izquierda lanzando una patada pero Po movió la cabeza esquivando la patada, Akeela tocó el suelo levantando una roca frente a Po, Po solo saltó y se subió a la roca dejando que lo impulsara, Po giro sus manos y luego las extendió liberando una energía Chi dorada golpeando a Akeela lanzándolo contra una roca cerca de Isaac, Long gritó y apareció detrás de Po lanzando varios golpes, Po solo se giro y extendió su mano creando un escudo dorado, los golpes de Long le daban con fuerza al escudo pero poco a poco se fue agrietando, Po se sorprendió pero Long gritó y golpeó el escudo destruyendolo, Po se sorprendió y saltó esquivando el ataque, Long saltó y lanzó una patada pero Po agachó su cabeza y cuerpo esquivando el ataque, Long levantó la pierna y la bajo en una patada de talón pero Po lo sujetó de su tobillo y comenzó a girar lanzando a Long contra el suelo de rodillas, Po solo expulsó fuego dorado mientras Long gritó retrayendo sus brazos a las costillas creando dos violas de fuego en sus manos-

¡Aletazo del fénix! -Long gritó con fuerza y extendió sus brazos liberando sus flamas en forma de Fenix, Po junto sus manos frente a su pecho juntando los dedos y luego las extendió creando la figura de un dragón a su alrededor-

¡Dragón de fuego dorado! -Po solo extendió sus brazos liberando una llamarada en forma de dragón, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, todos cerraron los ojos mientras el hielo y las rocas se destruyeron, Darién fue el siguiente mientras Long estaba en el suelo con las alas rotas, Darién saltó en el aire y giro lanzando un golpe creando una garra de energía azul celeste, Po se sorprendió y lanzó un golpe liberando una corriente de energía dorada, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el aire pero Po gritó empujando y golpeando a Darién con su energía, Darién terminó cayendo con los demás, los cuatro se pusieron de pie respirando agitados viendo a Po-

¡¿Eso es todo?! -gritó Po molesto pero los cuatro solo gritaron expulsando más energía- no se rendirán así es como debe ser -Po sonrió juntando sus manos frente a su pecho, sujetándose entre sus dedos, abrió las manos y comenzó a frotar sus manos entre ellas dejando que sus muñecas se juntaban y luego separó los brazos para comenzar a girarlos, los volvió a juntar desde sus muñecas, había hecho los pasos del Chi, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de un brillo dorado mientras Long gritó retrayendo sus manos a las costillas del lado derecho formando una esfera azul de energía, Isaac retrajo sus manos cerca de la cabeza formando su técnica del cañón galáctico, Darién y Akeela levantaron los brazos formando sus técnicas-

¡Todos corran este lugar hará explosión! -gritó Sai asustado viendo las energías que estaban por chocar entre ellas, los demás gritaron y se escondieron en la puerta del salón de los héroes, Po y los demás gritaron disparando sus ataques, los ataques chocaron formando una gran esfera, el ataque de Po tomaba ventaja sobre los otros cuatro, los machos solo gritaron empujando más sus ataques haciendo la esfera más grande, toda la montaña estaba temblando mientras la esfera ganaba descargas por la colisión-

No puedo creerlo...estos ataques son devastadores -dijo Amy sorprendida-

Si siguen así destruirán todo el palacio, no, hasta el valle -dijo Lu asustada, los cinco estaban gritando haciendo la esfera más grande, Po notó como la energía estaba aumentando y notó el rango donde estaban todos-

Rayos, no lo pensé bien -dijo Po serio, giro las manos y su esfera de energía comenzó a girar también absorbiendo los ataques de los demás, Darién, Akeela, Isaac y Long se detuvieron dejando que Po atrapara sus técnicas dentro de la suya, la esfera de Po se hizo más grande y más brillante, aplaudió frente a él y levantó más manos- ¡Devastación celestial! -levantó los brazos elevando la esfera al cielo y está terminó explotando cubriendo todo el cielo con un resplandor dorado, los demás estaban gritando mientras caían al suelo por la onda de la explosión, la energía solo desapareció y Po se estaba soplando con su sombrero sonriendo-

Fiuuuu...chispitas eso estuvo cerca -dijo Po sonriendo- otra más y no la contamos jajaja

¡ESO NO ESTUVO DE RISA! -gritaron los que estaban en el salón de los héroes-

¡Mi amor! -gritaron las hembras asustadas, Hanabi se acercó a Darién para verlo-

Dime ¿estás bien mi amor? ¿No se te cayó nada? -dijo Hanabi nerviosa pero Darién se levantó quejándose un poco-

Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, Isaac -dijeron Himiko, Lu, Zafiro, Kirika y Sasha nerviosas, las cinco estaban ayudando a Isaac a levantarse mientras Eagle y Tim ayudaban a Akeela-

¿Que? ¿Nadie me va a ayudar? -dijo Long sorprendido viendo a los lados-

Ven -dijo Amy sonriendo- lo hiciste bien -Long sujetó su mano y se sonrojó levemente, mientras se levantaba- ¿como te sientes muchacho?

Je...je...jajajaja jajaja -los cuatro machos se comenzaron a reír con fuerza llamando la atención de todos-

¿Que es tan divertido? -dijo Lu sorprendida, Tigresa sonrió y se acercó a Po cargando a Yu en brazos- casi se matan

Dijiste casi -dijo Akeela sonriendo- ajajaja me duele la cola, jamás me había dolido la cola

Me duele la cabeza, jajaja jamás me había divertido así jaja -dijo Darien sonriendo, se dobló y se puso de pie cayendo de rodillas- hay ahora me acuerdo de mi luna de miel, es igual de doloroso -Hanabi le dio un leve golpe con el codo sonriendo- todavía lo recuerdo, te movías como pulpo, girando y vaya jamás verán algo igual

Por mi bien y no necesito saber más -dijo Isaac nervioso, se levantó y sujetó su hombro devolviéndolo a su lugar- bien ya está mejor

¿Quieres agua? -dijo Lu calmada-

No, creo que necesitas un masaje para ayudar a tus músculos -dijo Himiko calmada-

No, hay que darle acupuntura eso relajará a sus músculos -dijo Zafiro calmada-

No, hay que dejar que esté de panza abajo mientras le frotamos la espalda -dijo Kirika molesta-

No, necesita ir con un doctor y seguido de cariños y cuidados -dijo Sasha molesta- yo lo cuidaré, ya que aparentemente soy la más pensativa -sujetó a Isaac de la cabeza y lo jalo pegándolo a su pecho-

Estas loca -dijeron las demás molestas- yo lo cuidare, soy la más cercana a él -dijo Lu molesta, sujetó el brazo izquierdo de Isaac y lo jalo abrazándolo de forma posesiva-

No, yo se como su cuerpo se comporta de pies a a cabeza y de cabeza a cola -dijo Kirika sonriendo molesta, sujetó la cola de Isaac y lo jalo pegándolo a su enorme busto mientras Isaac se puso un poco morado-

No, yo tengo estudios sobre cuidar animales enfermo y heridos, también atendía sus lesiones en la aldea Shiba -dijo Zafiro molesta sujetando a Isaac y lo abrazó con cuidado- yo lo cuidare

¡Suéltalo ya loca! -gritaron las otras cuatro empujando a Zafiro dejando que soltara a Isaac y él cayera al suelo, una lo recogía y otra la empujaba haciendo que soltara al joven y que esté cayera como roca-

Vaya jajaja...de milagro no tengo un harem -dijo Po nervioso-

Oh cariño no podrías con todas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y saco las garras, solo se acercó y le sujetó con fuerza el trasero a Po, Po se puso pálido y algo morado por el dolor- no quiero que vuelvas a usar tanto poder cerca de las niñas y el bebé o juro que -Po se quejó cayendo de rodillas mientras Tigresa se enojaba un poco más- juró que te arrancare el trasero con mis garras

Hay...hay...hay...ya entendí...ya entendí...cariño...déjame un bollo -dijo Po llorando de dolor, Tigresa lo soltó y Yu se estaba riendo- ¿y tú de qué ríes?

No la mamá -dijo Yu sonriendo y Po se confundió-

No me llames así, soy tu papi -dijo Po sonriendo-

No la mamá -dijo Yu sonriendo, algunos se estaban riendo por eso pero Po se quejó sujetándose la cara, después de una tarde calmada las hembras estaban riendo contando historias mientras los machos estaban sentados en el salón de los héroes tomando unos tragos todos excepto Sparks-

Bien ¿que planes tienen caballeros para el día de san Valentín? -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Pienso llevar a la chica del otro día a una cita a un cafe elegante y luego veremos las estrellas para ir a un hotel romántico -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Huuu que suerte -dijo Sai sonriendo- yo pienso llevar a Suni a un paseo romántico por el campo de flores fluorescentes

Pensé que te había cortado -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Nooo, ella adora este cuerpecito -dijo Sai sonriendo levantando los brazos- ser un maestro de Kung Fu tiene sus ventajas

Genial todos tienen citas menos yo -dijo Long molesto pegando el mentón a la mesa- mátenme ya

No te desanimes -dijo Akeela sonriendo- no todos tienen pareja para ese día

Si, ademas yo estoy en ayuno desde que Hanabi está embarazada, a parte porque teme que si lo hacemos seguidos terminemos creando una camada de diez cachorros -dijo Darién sonriendo-

Eso si es cruel -dijo Kondo calmado- ¿y usted maestro Po que tiene pensado?

Ah ahora no tengo nada pensado, ademas Tigresa no es de las chicas que les gusta hacer algo romántico -dijo Po calmado- no le gusta mucho salir a ver las flores ya que cuando encuentra hierva de gatos se vuelve loca, bueno siempre se vuelve loca

Estar casado debe ser duro -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si lo es -dijo Po sonriendo- a veces me pregunto ¿como hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubiera casado? Lo pienso y jijiji -Po se estaba riendo con ojos grandes y brillosos de solo pensarlo, una hacha salió volando y Po se agachó esquivando el ataque y el hacha terminó clavada en una columna- hay...-todos se fijaron en la puerta principal viendo a Tigresa algo molesta- te amo cosita -Tigresa solo cerró la puerta lentamente mientras los demás temblaron un poco-

Bueno tengo una buena vida no me quejo -dijo Po calmado-

Bien tenemos cosas de parejas aburridas, algo de soledad y depresión, también cosas sin sentido solo falta Isaac -dijo Tom calmado y todos le prestaron atención a Isaac el cual bebía algo de agua de un vaso-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Tom calmado-

Nada -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡¿Nada?! -gritaron todos los machos sorprendidos- ¡Isaac tienes que hacer algo para ellas! -gritó Sai sorprendido sujetando a Isaac del hombro izquierdo-

¡Es verdad tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por cinco este san Valentín! -gritó Tom sorprendido sujetando el hombro derecho de Isaac, entre los dos lo estaban sacudiendo un poco haciendo que se mareara-

Esperen...esperen...esperen... ¿por que tengo que hacer algo este san Valentín? -dijo Isaac confundido-

¿Como que porque? Se supone que tienes un harem -dijo Darién sorprendido- tienes que hacerlas felices

¿Harem? ¿Se refieren a las chicas? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- no es un harem

Es un harem Isaac -dijo Akeela calmado- ¿ellas dicen que están enamoradas de ti? -Isaac asintió confundido- ¿has pasado una noche con ellas dentro y fuera de lo íntimo? -Isaac comenzó a sudar y volvió a asentir- ¿lo has hecho con todas? -Isaac volvió a asentir- entonces es un harem

Pero...pero no son mis novias...no tengo una relación romántica con ellas -dijo Isaac nervioso- un harem es algo sucio, asqueroso y demigrante para las mujeres, a ellas solo se les escucha y respeta

¿Quien fue el que te dijo esa estupidez? -dijo Po molesto e Isaac se quedó callado recordando algo-

 _ **Recuerdo de Isaac-**_ Isaac estaba caminando junto a Luceli por Japón, Isaac al pacer tenía como diez años o menos, los dos vieron a un chita caminar acompañado de un grupo de geishas que también eran chitas y eran cinco en total-

Vaya mami ¿por que esas mujeres acompañan a ese señor? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Son su harem hijo -dijo Luceli algo irritada-

¿Harem? ¿Que es un harem mami? ¿Yo también puedo tener uno? -dijo Isaac confundido pero Luceli lo tomó de los hombros y lo vio con ojos molestos-

Escúchame jovencito un harem es la cosa más desagradable que un macho le puede hacer a las hembras, está lleno de enfermedades, infecciones, todos los hombros que hacen eso terminan enfermando y muriendo, por lo que más quieras en la tierra jamás tengas un harem -dijo Luceli sorprendida asustando al cachorro- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Eso fue lo que me dijo -dijo Isaac calmado mientras los demás guardaron silencio- también me invento que los embarazos no deseados y fuera del matrimonio hacen que se te caiga el p*to

Vaya madre que tenías -dijo Kondo sorprendido- pero igual yo he aceptado que Lu Ann te ama y parece que tú no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes al formar tu propio harem

Es verdad, muchos sueñan con esto, su propio harem -dijo Akeela sonriendo- pero por favor no metas a mi prima en ese harem

Oigan, oigan, oigan paren ya -dijo Isaac nervioso- no hay ningún harem y no es ningún harem, solo son un grupo de amigas que pasan tiempo conmigo eso es todo...

Pero te acuestas con ellas -dijo Long molesto e irritado, Isaac se quedó callado y se comenzó a golpear la frente en la mesa por algunas veces- acéptalo estas atrapado en una relación de poligamia, tienes a cinco chicas que te aman

Es verdad, yo casi te odio por eso, eso y el hecho que deshonraste a mis hijas -dijo Po algo irritado-

Si, lo lamento por eso pero extrañamente son sigilosas y me acorralan muy rápido -dijo Isaac nervioso- cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy desnudo en una cama con una de ellas encima de mi

Oye son mis hijas -dijo Po irritado-

¿Que tiene un Isaac con cinco jorobas? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

No se ¿Que tiene un Isaac con cinco jorobas? -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Cinco embarazos por su harem -dijo Tom sonriendo y Sai asintió sonriendo-

¿Sabes como se le llama a un Isaac que no aprovecha su harem? -dijo Sai sonriendo-

No ¿como? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Someeetido -dijo Sai sonriendo, algunos se estaban riendo de Isaac mientras él se golpeaba la cabeza- pero ya hablando tranquilos Isaac necesitas pensar en algo y pronto porque esas chicas te dejarán si ven que no haces algo por mantenerlas felices

Si me quieren decir algo díganlo ya -dijo Isaac sonriendo molesto con líneas de sangre por su frente y cara-

¡Ten citas con ellas! -dijeron todos los machos calmados-

¿Quieren decir que planifique cinco citas para el mismo día? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Si, escucha tu vives el sueño de todo hombre, tener un harem -dijo Po irritado llorando de la desesperacion- tu tienes que vivir por todos los que son como nosotros que no tienen ni dos chicas

Tu ya tuviste tu harem -dijo Long molesto- ¿acaso no recuerdas a los otros hijos híbridos como Ichirou?

No entremos en pequeñeces -dijo Po nervioso- escucha Isaac, para mi ya es demasiado tarde, ya no puedo tener un harem y también deje ir a la mejor hembra con súper caderas que jamás conocí

Espero que no esté hablando de mi mamá -dijo Long molesto-

Lo esta, te lo aseguro -dijo Darién entrecerrando los ojos-

Tienes que hacerlo, ten una cita con cada una y luego escoge a una para que sea tu esposa toda la vida y las demás serán tus amantes, por favor tienes que hacerlo por mi, por tu maestro y por todos los que jamás han tenido un harem -dijo Po llorando mientras Isaac estaba nervioso viéndolo a los ojos-

Usted es bastante extraño -dijo Isaac nervioso- pero está bien -se soltó y se arregló su camisa- creó que puedo hacerle algo especial a las chicas este día de san Valentín, para todas y cada una

Necesitarás súper viagra -dijo Kondo sonriendo e Isaac tragó grueso-

Ah y no le digas nada a Tigresa, ella cree que sus hijas aún son puras, si se llega a enterar bueno...lo que me hará a mi no será nada comprado a lo que te hará a ti -dijo Po calmado, Isaac se asustó pensando en una escena, se imaginó a sí mismo herido, sin su camisa y encadenado de manos y tobillos con grilletes, frente a él estaba Tigresa sujetando un látigo negro y lo apretó con fuerza, solo se pudo imaginar los azotes y golpes temblando del miedo-

No quiero ni imaginarlo -dijo Isaac nervioso- bien tendré que hacer lo mejor que pueda y necesitaré la ayuda d todos y cada uno de ustedes

Cuenta con nosotros -dijeron todos sonriendo, así todos consiguieron cosas para Isaac, en una tarde estaban armando tambores japoneses algo grandes, formaron el cuerpo con madera mientras colocaban una tela blanca al frente y la ataron con fuerza, Long la golpeó dos veces provocando la acústica e Isaac asintió sonriendo-

Esta muy bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se sujetó la melena mientras Amy le hacía una cola de caballo dejándole el pelo sujetado- _**You stumble through your days**_ __-Isaac tenía una lista con los nombres de las chicas- _ **Got your head hung low**_ __ _ **Your skies' a shade of grey**_ __-estaba anotando algunas cosas y sonrió creando ideas- _ **Like a zombie in a maze**_ __-cargo unas cosas en una bolsa y salió caminando del palacio- _ **You're asleep inside**_ __ _ **But you can shake away**_ -Isaac llegó al valle sonriendo, se acercó con el señor Ping y le contó unas cosas, lo que primero pasó fue que el señor Ping lo golpeó en la cabeza con una sartén dejando la forma de su cabeza en la sartén y Li se sentó sobre él haciendo que gritara de un horrible dolor pero al final los dos aceptaron-

 _ **'Cause you're just a dead man walking**_ __-Isaac estaban pensando chasqueando los dedos- _ **Thinking that's your only option**_ __-se acercó a un lugar y para ver que lo estaban rentando para una tarde y sonrió complacido- _ **But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day**_ __-Isaac estaba viendo las plantas y las flores, sonrió un poco pensando en algo- _ **Sun is up and the color's blinding**_ __-tomó una guitarra y se la dio a Long dejando que la afinara un poco mientras él chasqueaba un poco- _ **Take the world and redefine it**_ __-Toño baquetas y le mostraba a Sai como tocar los tambores, Tom estaba tomando agua y tragó para probar una tonada cantada- _ **Leave behind your narrow mind**_ __ _ **You'll never be the same**_ __-Isaac detuvo a Tom y comenzó a cantar con calma chasqueando los dedos siguiendo un ritmo-

 _ **Come alive, come alive**_ __-Isaac giraba sus manos formando una esfera de hielo puro, la dejó hueco en el centro dejando que Tom metiera una vela encendida y la esfera brilló con fuerza- _ **Go and ride your light**_ __ _ **Let it burn so bright**_ __-Isaac tomo la esfera y la levantó mostrando que creaba luces de diferentes colores, todo el salón se iluminó con las luces impresionando a todos los muchos- _ **Reaching up**_ __ _ **To the sky**_ __-Isaac canto sonriendo viendo las luces que formaba la esfera con la vela en el interior- _ **And it's open wide**_ __ _ **You're electrified**_ __-Amy asintió sonriendo y regresó con Isaac-

 _ **When the world becomes a fantasy**_ __-Long e Isaac estaban hablando mientras Long vio como Amy se estaba agachando tomando algo- _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_ __ _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_ __-Amy cargo un tambor en sus manos pero no podía cargarlo bien, Long la ayudó a cargarlo haciéndola sonreír un poco, la acompañó llevando el tambor a otro lado e Isaac sonrió pensando algo- _ **And you know you can't go back again**_ __-Isaac estaba consiguiendo flores y unos chocolates junto a unas galletas con forma de hueso y se las dio a Darién- _ **To the world that you were living in**_ __ _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_ __-Darién sonrió guardando las cosas en una canasta y dejó encima un globo con forma de corazón, Akeela estaba cargando un barril y lo abrió sirviéndoles a todos un poco de alcohol para beber, todos estaban bebiendo sonriendo, Lu solo vio a Isaac salir del palacio y lo miro confundida pero interesada en saber que haría- _ **So, come alive!**_ __-Isaac estaba revisando la lista y siguió con Kirika en su lista-

 _ **I see it in your eyes**_ __-Sai le estaba mostrando un hotel, abrió la puerta mostrando una cámara de tema de doctor con una ropa sexta para hembra, la ropa era de una enfermera- _ **You believe that lie**_ __-Isaac solo sonrió nervioso y Sai le mostró otra- _ **That you need to hide your face**_ __-la siguiente era roja con una gran cruz con grilletes y ropa de cuero negro, Sai sonrió pero Isaac lucia asustado- _ **Afraid to step outside**_ __-Isaac quito algo de la lista rayandolo y Sai sonrió dándole una llave de hotel- _ **So you lock the door**_ __ _ **But don't you stay that way**_ __-Isaac asintió sonriendo mostrando la llave, en el salón Long estaba practicando bailar con Amy, Amy tomó la mano derecha de Long y dejó que colocara la izquierda en su cintura-

 _ **No more living in those shadows**_ __-Amy estaba enseñándole a Long a bailar, le enseñó lento pero Long la comenzó a seguir con cuidado- _ **You and me we know how that goes**_ __-Amy tomó la mano de Long tratando de hacerla girar pero el que giró fue Long y terminó cayendo al suelo, Amy se sorprendió- _ **'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same**_ __-Long se comenzó a reír igual que Amy, Amy se tapó la boca sonriendo y riendo- _ **We'll be the light that's shining**_ __-Isaac le estaba enseñando a Sai a bailar usando un maniquí de leopardo para que Sai practicara, Sai comenzó a bailar sujetando la muñeca e Isaac asintió sonriendo- _ **Bottle up and keep on trying**_ __-Isaac le estaba enseñando a Tom a cantar, Tom lo imitaba tratando de cantar- __ _ **You can prove there's more to yo**_ __ _ **You cannot be afraid**_ __-los machos estaban cantando mientras Isaac aplaudía lentamente dándoles ritmo-

 _ **Come alive, come alive**_ __-los machos sonrieron cantando mientras Amy estaba sonriendo viendo a Long cantar lentamente- _ **Go and ride your light**_ __-Isaac estaba cantando sonriendo y aplaudiendo un poco, los demás le seguían el ritmo mientras preparaban cosas- _ **Let it burn so bright**_ __ _ **Reaching up**_ __ _ **To the sky**_ __-todos cantaron levantando sus brazos derecho- _ **And it's open wide**_ __ _ **You're electrified**_ __-los machos sonrieron complacidos, por lo que hicieron en el salón-

 _ **When the world becomes a fantasy**_ __-Isaac estaba hablando con Tom y le mostró el dibujo de un pastel con un dibujo de zanahoria en el centro y su forma era la de un corazón, Tom le dio la mano sonriendo- _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_ __ _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_ __-Isaac, Kondo y Akeela habían llegado a un claro donde Akeela golpeó la tierra dejando que se formara un agujero, Kondo retrajo sus brazos jalando agua que llegó el agujero- _ **And we know we can't be go back again**_ __-Isaac estaba sonriendo viendo que había formado un lugar con un lago romántico y asintió sonriendo, a los dos les dio una hoja papel y los dos asintieron sonriendo- _ **To the world that we were living in**_ __ _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open**_ __-Isaac se había metido al campamento de las damas de las sombras en mitad de la noche, entro al cuarto de Suni y tomó un libro para abrirlo y sonreír- _ **So, come alive!**_ __-Isaac tomó el libro y comenzó a transcribir oraciones a un rollo y dejó el libro en su lugar-

 _ **Come one!**_ __ _ **Come all!**_ __-Isaac se sorprendió al ver que la puerta se abría mostrando a Suni- _ **Come in!**_ __ _ **Come on!**_ __-Isaac había escapado pero Suni estaba viendo el cuarto confundida- _ **To anyone who's bursting with a dream**_ __-Isaac suspiró aliviado y se fue del campamento, se topó con Sai y le dio el rollo-

 _ **Come one!**_ __ _ **Come all!**_ __-Isaac le estaba dando una canasta a Po con cosas dentro- _ **You hear**_ __ _ **The call**_ __-la canasta tenía libros, rollos de Kung Fu y tofu que le dio asco a Po- _ **To anyone who's searching for a way to break free**_ __-Lu estaba viendo todo curiosa y más cuando Po le armó una canasta a Isaac con dulces, comida que preparó el señor Ping y unas flores- _ **Break free!**_ __ _ **Break free!**_ _ **-**_ Po e Isaac chocaron sus puños sonriendo mientras Lu estaba viendo todo con más y con más curiosidad-

 _ **When the world becomes a fantasy**_ __-Isaac estaba viendo a Long hablando con Himiko, Long le dijo algo a Isaac y se alejó tachando cosas de su lista- _ **And you're more than you could ever be**_ __ _ **'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_ __-Isaac estaba martillando algo y cuando lo mostró se trataba de un collar con un zafiro en forma de Luna- _ **And we know we can't be go back again**_ __ _ **To the world that we were living in**_ __ _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open**_ __-Long y Amy estaban comiendo mientras Long se reía un poco, Amy sonrió y se tapó la boca haciendo un sonido un hizo reír a Long y por eso los fideos se le salieron por la nariz provocando a Amy a reír más - _ **(Hey!)**_ __-Long sonrió y le mostró una rosa a Amy haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente-

 _ **When the world becomes a fantasy**_ __-Amy tomó la rosa sonriendo y le dio un beso a Long en su mejilla- _ **And you're more than you could ever be'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**_ __-Long se volvió rojo sonriendo y Amy solo sonrió por eso, Isaac estaba revisando su lista de nuevo viendo que le daría a cada chica- _ **And we know we can't be go back again**_ __-Isaac vio que a Kirika le daría a sí mismo y por eso empacó energizantes y pomadas contra el dolor- _ **To the world that we were living in**_ __ _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open**_ __-a Sasha un desayuno seguido de un paseo por las rosas Del Valle, a Himiko le daría un collar de Luna seguido de un ligero baile, a Zafiro le daría un baile en la tarde con un brazalete con gemas rojas- _ **'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide ope**_ _ **n**_ -por último Lu Ann, una cita y cena romántica en el lago- _**So come alive! (Come alive!) (Yeah!)**_ __-Isaac asintió sonriendo y vio su lista completa-

Estoy listo -dijo Isaac calmado, más tarde todos los machos estaban reunidos en el palacio de jade- bien ya tengo la sorpresa de Zafiro, el regalo para Sasha y Himiko, la cena para Lu Ann y el hotel para Kirika, aaa espero que haya látigos ni pinzas o velas

Las habrá -dijo Sai sonriendo- bien mañana inicia todo, espero que estés listo y que no tengas nervioso

Yo jamás tengo nervios -dijo Isaac serio y algo molesto- pero estaré impaciente si eso es lo que piensas

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Tom calmado e Isaac asintió calmado- ¿por que hiciste más esfuerzo para el regalo de Zafiro que el de los demás?

Todos tienen el mismo nivel de esfuerzo solo que el de ella será usado para Himiko -dijo Isaac calmado- será de doble uso

Eso es bueno -dijo Sai calmado- bien Gracias por los concejos para usarlos con Suni

Y yo espero que mi cita adore el pastel gracias por la sugerencia de de la pastelería -dijo Tom sonriendo- nos vemos amigo

¿Estás seguro de que esto es un buen plan? ¿Qué tal si ellas se dan cuenta de que estás haciendo un san Valentín para todas? -dijo Long calmado-

Es verdad algunas mujeres pueden ser muy vengativas -dijo Amy calmada- estas jugando con fuego y ya sabes lo que dice, quien juega con fuego termina quemado

Estaré bien, todo esta bien pensando -dijo Isaac calmado- solo tengo que deshacerme de todas después de los eventos -la noche paso, mientras Isaac estaba saliendo vestido con un traje negro con una camis blanca debajo, era el mismo traje que su padre le habia dado en Japón- qué suerte que lo empaque, camino a mitad de la madrugada y llego al hotel donde estaba Kirika sonriendo, ella estaba usando un vestido rosado con el busto levantado-

Hola minina -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Hola guapo, ¿listo para esta madrugada? Por desgracia me tengo que ir esta mañana pero aún podemos divertirnos hoy -dijo Kirika sonriendo y se acercó dándole un beso a Isaac en su mejilla- la primera lenta, la segunda más fuerte y la tercera todavía más -Isaac abrió los ojos sorprendido y nervioso-

¿La tercera? -dijo Isaac nervioso, Kirika estaba ronroneando besándolo el cuello y mejilla- jaja magnifico -Kirika solo lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo al hotel, Kirika lo metió a un cuarto de hotel con cadenas, grilletes, ropa de látex y látigos- esto se va al c*rajo

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Kirika confundida-

Escucha Kirika, yo...yo...quiero terminar contigo -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¿Terminar? ¿De que hablas? No estamos en una relación -dijo Kirika calmada-

¿A no? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Nooo, bobito -dijo Kirika sonriendo- solo nos divertimos, es obvio que no pudiste evitar enamorarte de mi, bueno es solo diversión dulce y salvaje diversión

Esta bien -dijo Isaac calmado, Kirika lo metió al cuarto y el solo trago grueso- ¡MADRE DE DIOS ME VA A MATAR! -Isaac gritó mientras Kirika se estaba riendo un poco-

¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? -decía Kirika mientras algunos golpes se escuchaban en el hotel- di que te gusta -Isaac solo se quejó y salió del hotel a las tres horas después, Kirika estaba sonriendo mientras su piel brillaba y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, en cambio Isaac estaba pálido con su piel pálida como si hubiera perdido sangre-

Nos vemos cariño -dijo Kirika sonriendo, abrazo a Isaac por la espalda pasando sus brazos por su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla- mándame un mensaje

Claro yo te mando mensaje -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso, Kirika se despidió pero Isaac cayó al suelo relajándose por un momento- no puedo morirme ahora...debo continuar -se levanto y siguió con su lista, lo siguiente fue un desayuno con Sasha, Isaac y Sasha estaban caminando por el valle mientras Saha lo abrazaba de su brazo izquierdo-

Estoy un poco emocionada porque me hayas invitado a un desayuno entre amantes -dijo Sasha sonriendo- este día por lo general me lo pasaba sola pero me da gusto estar con alguien

Si también quería que hoy fuera un día tranquilo para ambos y también quería que te sintieras cómoda -dijo Isaac calmado, la llevo a una cafetería, pidió una mesa donde los dos estaban solos tomando algo de té y desayunando con tranquilidad, Isaac solo comió con calma y eso fue un plato de comida nada más- dime Sasha ¿que esperas de tus habilidades?

¿De que hablas? -dijo Sasha confundida-

Me refiero a que si quieres convertirte en maestra del palacio, formar tu propio palacio o cosas así -dijo Isaac calmado tomando un poco de té-

Bueno yo siempre he querido ser más que solo una maestra de Kung Fu, tal vez salir a conocer el mundo del arte -dijo Sasha sonriendo- siempre he tenido ganas de vender mis pinturas y de ver cada rincón de China y sus hermosas vistas, pero suena estupido para mis padres y para muchos

No deberías dejar ese sueño de lado -dijo Isaac calmado- yo una vez tuve un sueño, solo tenía un deseo pero no pude cumplirlo, no deberías dejar que la opinión pública te estorbe o te haga sentir mal, si tienes ganas de hacer pintura deberías hacerla, si quieres ver china entonces busca tu suelo y reflejarlo en un lienzo, yo con gusto lo veré -Isaac sonrío y Sasha sonrío derramando pocas lagrimas-

Gracias, eres el primero que me dice algo semejante -dijo Sasha sonriendo sonrojada- ¿realmente tienes tanta fe en mi?

Claro que si y me gustaría ver una obra tuya algún día -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Bien, cuando sea una experta en pintura entonces te mostrare mi primera pintura -dijo Sasha sonriendo, Isaac sonrío y se agachó metiendo parte del cuerpo por debajo de la mesa, solo se movió un poco y sacó una canasta con lo que parecía un lienzo, pintura y pinceles- ¿que es esto?

Es para ti -dijo Isaac sonriendo- como te gusta el arte me tome la libertad de darte un paquete nuevo de pintura, úsalo y refleja de este mundo con ellos -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Sasha se sonrojó llorando un poco-

Gracias, gracias te juro que los usare y te daré mi primera pintura -dijo Sasha sonriendo, se acercó a Isaac y le dio un beso en los labios, Isaac le regresó el beso y asintió- sabes tuviste un gesto muy bueno pero...tu beso...-Isaac se confundió un poco- tu...creo que estás enamorado de alguien más y que creo que estás haciendo esto por ella

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido- no, yo...no pienso en nadie

Isaac lo veo en tus ojos -dijo Sasha sonriendo- también lo sentí, es Lu Ann ¿verdad?

¿Que? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no -dijo Isaac negando-

Una más y te creo -dijo Sasha sonriendo-

No -dijo Isaac calmado-

Isaac esta bien, ya no eres un niño y ella es algo especial, aunque me gustes mucho tu ya le perteneces a alguien más solo que no quieres aceptarlo por miedo -dijo Sasha sonriendo- piénsalo, es mejor amar ahora y no arrepentirte después ten pensado eso -Isaac suspiro- bien vamos al hotel

¿Perdón? -dijo Isaac nervioso-

El que me vaya no significa que no quiera hacerlo -dijo Sasha sonriendo, Isaac se puso un poco pálido al escuchar eso, en algún hotel se escuchó como una cama estaba rechinando y crujiendo por un movimiento constante, cuando se terminó Sasha estaba sonriendo acostada sobre Isaac el cual parecía muy cansado y con marcas de garras en el pecho-

 _Por suerte ya hice mi cuerpo más resistente y estas heridas ya no hacen tanto daño_ -pensó Isaac candado, más tarde Isaac estaba saliendo del hotel igual de cansado y cayó de rodillas- ya no puedo...ya no puedo...más -Isaac tomo una semilla y algo de agua- bien a darle a lo malo -Isaac se levantó tambaleándose-

Si las peleas no me matan primero...ellas quizás lo hagan -dijo Isaac cansado, en algún lugar del bosque Himiko estaba calmada viendo un ramo de flores rojas en sus manos, respiró el aroma de las flores y sonrío sonrojada levemente, Isaac se acercó con calma para verla- hola

Hola -dijo Himiko sonriendo- sabes me siento rara haciendo esto hoy

¿Por que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Porque termine contigo y tú me invitas a un día de campo para los dos, ¿no es raro? -dijo Himiko sonriendo nerviosa-

El que me hayas terminado no significa que te haya dejado de querer y de preocuparme por ti -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko se sorprendió y lo vio quedando de pie- tu sabes bien que no te miento -Himiko solo se sonrojó un poco y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha-

Me gustaría ir en una cita contigo pero no puedo -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Por que no? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno es que tengo que cuidar de Yu -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo estaba confundido puedo todo fue más claro Yu le saltó encima sujetando su cabeza y su melena jalándole el pelo con fuerza- hay Yu déjalo

¡No! ¡Caballito avanza! -dijo Yu sonriendo y riendo un poco jalando el pelo de Isaac- ¡Harre! ¡Harre! ¡Harre! -Isaac se quejó y más cuando Yu le jaló las orejas-

¡Yu déjalo lo lastimas! -grito Himiko nerviosa, después de un rato y algo de pelo Isaac estaba sentado tocándose la cabeza y quejándose mientras Yu se estaba riendo en brazos de Himiko, Yu tenía en sus manos algo de pelo de la cabeza de Isaac-

Hay ese niño es una frustración -dijo Isaac algo molesto-

Jajaja perdónalo es solo un niño -dijo Himiko sonriendo y riendo un poco- créeme que si tuviera una niñera la dejaría con ella -Isaac lo vio un momento y luego pensó en algo, después de unos momentos Yu estaba en brazos de Darién mientras Hanabi le hacía caras graciosas para hacerlo reír- ¿estas seguro de esto?

Pues claro, ellos quieren un bebé y está bien que pasen el día con uno -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Esta bien, denle de comer algo de fideos, también le gusta el jugo de bambú -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Estará bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la abrazó con un brazo y Himiko se sintió un poco ma confiada, la guió hasta el salón notando que todo estaba decorado con una mesa en el centro con una vela encendida para un almuerzo entre ambos-

Hay Isaac -dijo Himiko conmovida sonriendo-

Espero que te guste -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac ayudo a Himiko a sentarse en la silla mientras él se sentaba frente a ella- servició -Kondo avanzó caminando con una bandeja en las manos donde se podía ver que salía vapor del platillo, Kondo solo dejó el plato entre ambos y lo mostró revelando un plato de fideos calientes de tipo grande con una flor rosada en el centro- espero que te guste son fideos con un toque de raíz de loto con especias y trozos pequeños de pescado de tofu

Vaya es uno de mis platillos favoritos -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Himiko comenzó a probar los fideos sirviéndose en un plato más pequeño mientras Isaac comía junto con ella, todo pasaba entre ellos de la manera más normal, Himiko reía un poco contando historias mientras Isaac solo sonreía al verla tan feliz, pasó una hora y la sopa se había acabado igual que las historias y recuerdos- Gracias estuvo delicioso

Me alegra que te haya gustado -dijo Isaac sonriendo- también tengo algo más para ti

¿Que tienes para mi? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Esta en la flor de loto -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Himiko abrió la flor de loto y vio dentro el collar en forma de Luna, pero la cadena era corta parecía que era un collar corto que se ajustaba al cuello-

Es hermoso debió costarte mucho -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

No me costó nada, lo hice yo mismo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Isaac se acercó y le colocó el collar con cuidado, Himiko estaba sorprendida viendo el collar y luego a Isaac- lo guardaba para tu cumpleaños o para un evento especial pero pensé que tenía que dártelo este día

Me encanta muchas gracias -dijo Himiko sonriendo- por cierto yo no tenía nada para ti pero puedo hacer algo para que te sientas muy amado por mi -sonrío entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó y le dio un beso a Isaac en los labios, se alejó y lo vio de una manera seductora- ¿listo? -Isaac asintió- esto me lo enseñó la maestra Hinata, es la técnica capaz de hacer que un hombre caiga a tus pies -Isaac trago de forma gruesa mientras Himiko levantó los brazos y se sonrojó mientras sonreía- ¡Nya! -Himiko cerró su ojos derecho, sonrió sonrojada, levantó las manos como un gato y las doblo todo imitando los movimientos de un gato- Nyaaaaa -cerró ambos ojos mientras Isaac quedó sorprendido con los ojos casi invisibles-

. . . -Isaac no dijo nada, no dijo palabra alguna y no hizo ningún ruido-

¿Isaac? ¿No te gusto? Nya -dijo Himiko nerviosa, para Isaac ese sonido era como si un rayo le hubiera dado en su cabeza, en solo un segundo sujeto a Himiko asustándola y la cargó al estilo princesa- ¡Woaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué haces?! Nya -Isaac siguió corriendo saliendo del salón a un gran velocidad que haría que Byakun se viera lento- ¿A donde me llevas Nya?

¡Al hotel más cercano! -grito Isaac desesperado- ¡Si sigues haciendo más ruido te juro que usare el Kaioken para llegar más rápido! -Himiko estaba sonrojada y sorprendida pero después sonrió un poco-

Nya -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo apuro más su velocidad hasta llegar a donde debía llegar, pero al llegar la tarde solo se escuchó lo siguiente- ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAA! -Himiko estaba sonriendo pegada a Isaac el cual parecía contento y cansado, los dos estaban en el cuarto de hotel cubiertos por sábanas blancas- fueron las seis mejores veces de mi vida Nya

Si sigues diciendo Nya subiré a diez -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Nyaaaaa -dijo Himiko sonriendo y ronroneando, más tarde Isaac estaba corriendo hacia el salón, dentro estaba Zafiro viendo la decoración e Isaac entró respirando agitado y sonrió viendo a Zafiro-

Lamento la tardanza -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

No tardaste nada, yo también acabo de llegar -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- escucha no vine aquí solo a bailar

¿A no? -dijo Isaac confundido-

No, quiero decirte que el maestro Shiba me asignó a ir a una región de Japón para buscar información sobre un artefacto místico que puede posiblemente sea usado para el mal -dijo Zafiro calmada-

¿Y cuál es el problema? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Es que lo robaron -dijo Zafiro calmada- y es un artefacto muy poderoso, no sé qué es con exactitud pero me dijo que es importante que nadie lo use así que tengo encontrarlo

Entendido -dijo Isaac calmado, Zafiro le dio un beso y lo abrazó mientras Isaac pasó sus manos por su cintura, algo de música comenzó a sonar gracias a Long y a Amy los cuales estaban en la segunda planta del salón tocando algo de música, Zafiro solo sonrió y levantó una ceja-

Bueno quería todo fuera especial, pero si te tienes que ir lo acepto -dijo Isaac sonriendo, tomo la mano derecha de Zafiro y le coloco un brazalete negros con cuentas rojas, las cuentas estaban hechas de piedras brillantes y ella sonrió complacida- ¿me concedes esta pieza?

Creí que nunca lo preguntarías -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, los dos levantaron las manos e Isaac levantó su brazo haciendo girar a Zafiro un poco; Zafiro se alejó dando dos vueltas y levantó los brazos y luego los bajo, pasó las manos sujetando sus caderas y comenzó a mover las caderas de lado a lado, Zafiro regreso con Isaac mientras Isaac estaba sorprendido viendo a Zafiro bailar pegando su espalda a su pecho sintiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo, Zafiro sujeto el mentón de Isaac con dos de sus dedos, se alejó un par de pasos y estiró su brazo sonriendo, e Isaac tomó su mano, la atrajo y sonrió moviendo las cejas, Zafiro solo sonrió un poco y siguieron bailando por un rato hasta que Isaac la tomó de su brazo derecho y comenzó a besar su mano y siguió besándola subiendo por todo el largo del brazo hasta su cuello haciéndola reír-

Lo admito si sabe bailar -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Los Shiba no solo somos buenos peleadores también sabemos bailar -dijo Long sonriendo, tomó la mano derecha de Amy y la atrajo para sujetarla de su cintura-

Ojo bueno macho muestra que sabes bailar -dijo Amy sonriendo, Long y Amy comenzaron a bailar hasta que Long la hizo girar extendiendo su brazos y luego la atrajo pasando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y la dejó en un abrazo pegando su espalda con su pecho- ooo nada mal gatito -Long sonrió haciendo sonar sus garganta como un gruñido, Isaac y Zafiro se acercaban bailando y se detuvieron girando hasta que se detuvieron y se sujetaron las manos deteniéndose, siguieron bailando hasta que Isaac inclinó a Zafiro dejándola recargada en su brazo derecho, se acercó y la beso-

Ooooooouuuuu -dijeron Amy y Long sorprendidos y sonriendo, la pareja solo se reía un poco, más tarde Isaac despidió a Zafiro desde la entrada mientras Long lo vio confundido-

¿Nada de cuchi cuchi? -dijo Long confundido-

Nop, Zafiro es una dama hermosa y muy pura de corazón -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Te rechazó verdad? -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Eeee...no, solo llegamos a mutuo acuerdo de que debemos esperar antes de arruinar la relación, a pesar de que uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a todo -dijo Isaac tratando de sonar serio pero el sudor en su frente no lo hacía notar muy serio-

¿Osea como? -dijo Long confundido-

Zafiro lo mando al demonio -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Que no, ella es muy hermosa, pura...graciosa...inteligente -dijo Isaac sonriendo- por ella vale la pena esperar todo y darlo todo -Long y Amy solo sonrieron y notaron como Isaac se sonrojó al decir eso-

¿Estas sonrojado? -dijo Long sonriendo-

¡No! -Isaac grito nervioso y suspiro- terminemos con esto para que pueda volver al entrenamiento porque aquí lo único que importa es hacerse fuerte -Long y Amy se estaban riendo un poco-

Eso y porque dijo que estás enamorado de Lu Ann -dijo Long sonriendo mientras Isaac solo se detuvo abriendo los ojos y levantó las orejas-

¡Que no lo estoy! -Isaac grito molesto- es...ah le tengo...cariño es todo

La ama -dijo Amy sonriendo-

De hecho Isaac te tenemos una sorpresa más -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Que clase de sorpresa? -dijo Isaac confundido, Amy se acercó con las manos en la espalda mientras Long le daba su espada de gran tamaño pero que se podía esconder detrás de ella-

A nada es solo un pequeño juego que tenemos preparado -dijo Amy sonriendo, Isaac solo estaba confundido y se dio la espalda pero en eso Amy aprovechó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara- listo

Hay...eso...fue...tan sexyyyyy -dijo Long sonriendo-

Y eso que no me has visto atacar a alguien por detrás y en medio de las sombras asustándolo hasta que se orine -dijo Amy sonriendo- sobretodo me gusta ver la expresión de terror en mis victimas

Haces que me excite -dijo Long sorprendido y sonriendo, mientras tanto Lu estaba caminando sonriendo, estaba usando una camisa blanca con bordes negros de manga corta, en su pecho estaba dibujado un árbol de bambú y algunas flores en su costado izquierdo, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla-

Hay que linda tarde, parece que todos hayaron el amor -dijo Lu sonriendo- Hanabi y su esposo -vio a la derecha notando como Hanabi y Darién estaban comiendo mientras Darién abrazaba a Hanabi y pegaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella- Sai y alguna de sus novias -Sai estaba hablando con una hembra de leopardo que resultaba ser Suni, los dos estaban hablando mientras Suni le dio un chocolate a Sai y él le dio una flor- Tom y una ¿coneja? -Lu miró extrañada viendo como una coneja gris pegaba su nariz sonriendo con la nariz de Tom haciendo que Tom sonriera más que feliz, Lu solo levantó una ceja confundida y suspiró-

Si todos tienen amor que lindo -dijo Lu sonriendo- de seguro el tío Byakun y su esposa deben estar más que felices -en el palacio del rayo Byakun estaba cargando a su hija mientras Kira estaba sonriendo viéndolos a ambos- también en Japón de seguro Rena y su esposo deben esta pasando el rato con su hija, tal vez el señor y señora Shiba estén pasando un hermoso momento como marido y mujer -mientras tanto en Japón en medio de una aldea envuelta en llamas Izanamy y Hinata estaban vistiendo armaduras de combate de color rojo, debajo usaba un sus trajes de combate normales, los dos gritaron avanzando y extendieron sus brazos sujetando sus espadas, los dos estaban de frente pasando sus brazos por el hombro del otro apuñalando a un enemigo por detrás de ellos-

Feliz día del amor mi amor -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Feliz día del amor querida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso rápido y gritaron girando quedando en guardia juntando sus espaldas para proteger al otro viendo a sus enemigos que resultaron ser jabalís-

Hoy cenaremos jabalí y luego lo haremos diez veces antes de dormir -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

El plan de todos los años, nunca me aburre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos gritaron y avanzaron hacia el ejército-

Sip todos tienen amor -dijo Lu sonriendo- solo un pobre y triste sujeto sin nada en la vida debe estar solo ahora -mientras tanto en algún lugar de China había un campamento donde James estaba acostado arropado cubriéndose hasta la cabeza-

Hoy es otro día del amor y la amistad -dijo James deprimido- y me la paso solo -de su sabana salió su mano derecha y la movió como un títere- pero James me tienes a mi -movió la mano hablando con una voz aguda- tienes razón derechin, tu nunca me dejarás -James comenzó a llorar un poco- _**poque toy solito no hay nadie aquí a mi lado**_ -cantó un poco antes de dormirse-

Lu Ann -Lu reaccionó viendo al frente como Eagle, Tigresa y Po se acercaban-

Hola ¿ocurre algo malo? -dijo Lu confundida-

No, venimos a decirte que vamos a hacer un juego -dijo Po sonriendo- uno muy divertido

¿Un juego? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿que clase de juego?

Es un juego de rol, llamado boda falsa -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Una boda falsa que bien siempre quise jugar en una pero mamá no me dejaba -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si logré convencerla de hacer una -dijo Po sonriendo-

El punto aquí es que queríamos ver si quieres jugar -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pues claro -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿quien será el novio? ¿Y donde conseguimos el vestido de novia?

Usaras el mío -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- y por el novio no te preocupes ya lo tenemos arreglado

Que divertido -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¡Bárbaro!

Sabia que le gustaría -dijo Po sonriendo- bien escucha hay un escenario en el centro de la aldea, en media hora haremos el juego, creo que te gustará

Genial -dijo Lu sonriendo- esperen...¿esto no será como si lo vieran como la única oportunidad que tengo para casarme o si? -miro a todos confundida pero los tres estaban sonriendo nerviosos-

No, por supuesto que no -dijeron los tres nerviosos-

No, es solo un juego inofensivo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esta bien, además siempre quise ver tu vestido de bodas, todos apostamos a que termino quemado, despedazado o que ni existe o que tiene la panza demasiado grande -dijo Lu calmada-

¿Que? ¿Que clase de mujer crees que fui antes de casarme? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Marimacha -dijo Eagle calmada-

Ruda y fría -dijo Lu calmada-

La palabra es radical -dijo Tigresa molesta pero Po no pudo evitar reír un poco- bueno vamos debes estar lista -Lu fue jalada por Tigresa y siguió a Eagle hacia la casa del padre de Po, Po solo se estaba riendo un poco, más tarde en el centro de la aldea todos los habitantes estaban llegando para ver el escenario de una falsa, con toda la decoración de una boda, Hanabi no podía evitar reírse-

¿Que es tan divertido? -dijo Darién calmado-

No puedo creer que Lu se vaya a casar en forma falsa jajaja yo si me casé -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero no se porque me da risa esto

Descuida es solo un juego -dijo Darién sonriendo- pero será divertido ver quien será el estupido al que capturaron para que fuera el novio

Pobre infeliz -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, en otro lado del escenario Tom estaba vistiéndose con una gabardina negra con bordes dorados y un manto morado en su hombro izquierdo, Po se estaba riendo y le dio su báculo-

Bien escucha Tom esto es un juego pero hazlo como se supone que lo practicamos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si pero todavía no puedo creer que haya dejado inconsciente a Isaac y lo haya vestido para el evento -dijo Tom calmado-

Hay que hacer locuras por el amor alumno -dijo Po sonriendo- ya vamos a comenzar rápido -todos los animales se sentaron en algunas bancas viendo al escenario-

Sean todos bienvenidos -dijo Eagle sonriendo colocándose al centro del escenario- como hoy saben es el día del amor y la amistad, como todos saben, el amor surge en los momentos menos inesperados, surge entre los que menos pensamos que sean compatibles -Tigresa y Po se vieron sonriendo, Himiko solo sonrió cargando a Yu- puede haber errores, problemas, y dificultades en el camino pero el amor siempre triunfa, y cuando el amor triunfa se realiza la más grande ceremonia para los amantes que jamás quieren estar separados, la ceremonia de boda

Bien Lu aquí vamos -dijo Lu calmada en algún lado del escenario-

Suelten al novio -dijo Eagle sonriendo, Sai jaló una cuerda sujetaba a una polea y del escenario salió Isaac casi consciente, Isaac se estaba quejando y Sai lo soltó dejando que cayera de pie, Isaac se quejó sujetándose la cabeza-

Hay ¿que demonios pasó? -dijo Isaac confundido, se fijó y ya no estaba usando su ropa, estaba usando un traje negro, un traje ceremonial para las bodas- ¿y esta ropa? ¿Que está pasando?

Aquí tenemos presente al novio -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¿Al novio? ¿Eagle que diantres esta pasando? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Es una obra de teatro tu solo sigue la corriente -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¿Obra? -Isaac no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, en un momento estaba bailando con Zafiro y al siguiente terminó inconsciente solo para terminar viendo que estaba en una obra de teatro de una boda y el aparentemente era el novio-

Ahora pasaremos a presentar a la novia -dijo Eagle sonriendo, Long apagó unas velas y dejó encendida una dentro de una linterna, la sujetó y apuntó a la esquina derecha del escenario, todos pusieron atención viendo como Lu estaba entrando vestida de novia con su típico traje blanco parecido a un kimono, estaba maquillada en los labios y párpados, tenía su velo blanco que le cubría la parte del rostro y cargaba su ramo de flores, Isaac quedó sorprendido y sonrojado viendo a Lu-

 _¿Ella siempre lució así de hermosa?_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido, en el público Ping y Li estaban llorando-

Ya sé que es falso...pero igual se ve tan hermosa y estoy tan...tan feliz por mi niña -dijo Ping sonriendo y llorando-

Yo también estoy...muy feliz...no puedo creer...que viva tanto para ver...esto -dijo Li llorando y sonriendo, Po estaba sollozando un poco mientras Tigresa le puso atención-

¿Por que estás llorando? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Lo siento...las bodas me ponen emocional -dijo Po llorando- me encanta...mi niña se casa

Jajaja es falso...pero jamás la veremos...así, esta bien si esta hermosa -dijo Tigresa emocionada por lo que estaba viendo, Lu abrió los ojos quedando sorprendida de ver a Isaac frente a ella-

¿Isaac? ¿Tu eres el novio? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Aparentemente...-dijo Isaac sonrojado y nervioso- te...te...te ves muy hermosa

Gracias...y tu...estas muy guapo -dijo Lu sonrojada pero contenta- ¿estas feliz?

Todo esto paso si mi consentimiento y termine aquí -dijo Isaac algo molesto viendo a Po- pero bueno hagamos que valga la pena -Lu solo sonrió-

Has cambiado mucho, el Isaac de hace tres años hubiera salido corriendo a la primera oportunidad -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac solo soltó un soplido molesto, un poco de vapor apareció y de la nada apareció Tom vestido como padre y usando una barba falsa blanca-

¿Tom? -dijeron Lu e Isaac extrañados-

Bienvenidos hijos míos y queridos hermanos -dijo Tom sonriendo, tomo un rollo y lo abrió- ¿Tu Isaac Shiba Shishui cuarto hijo del clan Shiba aceptas a Lu Ann Tigresa Ping cuarta hija del clan Ping como tu legítima esposa? -Isaac se sonrojó igual que Lu-

Acepto -dijo Isaac serio cerrando los ojos y Lu sonreía un poco tratando de evitar que su cola no se moviera pero fue inútil-

Bien ahora tu hija mía -dijo Tom sonriendo- ¿Tu Lu Ann Tigresa Ping cuarta hija del clan Ping aceptas a Isaac Shiba Shishui cuarto hijo del clan Shiba como tu legítimo esposo?

Acepto -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada-

Bien ahora los anillos -dijo Tom sonriendo, Sai entró cargando una almohada donde estaban dos anillos al pacer de metal real con un lazo-

¿Esos son reales? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Si pero son de metal cualquiera cuestan un Yuan -dijo Tom sonriendo, Isaac tomó un anillo y la mano de Lu para ponerle el anillo, Lu repitió lo mismo y le puso el anillo en el dedo de Isaac-

Mazeltov -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Descuida Isaac aun existe el suicidio -gritó Kondo riendo junto a Sparks entre las gradas y habitantes, Lu solo le gruñó y se quedó callado-

Bien esta unión durará toda la vida de ambos, y esta unión solo podrá romperse hasta que la muerte los separe, con el poder investido en mi los declaró marido y mujer -dijo Tom sonriendo- puedes darle un cabezazo a la novia -Lu e Isaac lo vieron extrañados- jajaja agregué esa parte, no solo dale un beso y ya -Lu se acerco y le dio un beso a Isaac dejándolo sorprendido y todos aplaudieron riendo un poco, Hanabi estaba llorando mientras Darién la veía raro-

¿Y ahora porque lloras? -dijo Darién sonriendo-

Es que jamás pensé que vería a Isaac casarce ojalá papá estuviera aquí para verlo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero esta en una misión

Me voy a vengar -dijo Isaac molesto viendo a Tom provocándole miedo con una sola mirada, después de un rato Isaac y Lu Ann estaban usando sus ropas normales-

Vamos estuvo muy bonita la ceremonia -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No me gusto que yo fuera solo un muñeco de prueba -dijo Isaac serio- bueno parece que aun tenemos tiempo

¿Tiempo? -dijo Lu confundida, Isaac camino a un barril cerca de la casa del señor Ping y sacó una manta y una canasta- ¿y eso?

Quería invitarte a un día de campo para ver el atardecer -dijo Isaac calmado- pero creo que podemos ver las estrellas en paz

Me gustaría mucho -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac asintió y Lu lo abrazó de su brazo derecho pegando su cabeza a su hombro- vámonos de aquí

Esta bien pero no te me pegues mucho -dijo Isaac calmado, Po y los demás estaban sonriendo-

Bueno al final esos dos tuvieron un momento histórico -dijo Po sonriendo- me alegra haber hecho este juego

Bueno yo tenia mis dudas pero lo hiciste bien y resulto adorable -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si yo jamás había estado en una boda, bueno no desde que aquel capitán y ministro me enseñaron a oficiar bodas -dijo Tom sonriendo, Hanabi, Po, Darién y Tigresa abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

Si te salió bien el papel de padre Tom -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Por un momento pensé que estaba en una boda de verdad -dijo Eagle sonriendo- ¿donde conseguiste los anillos Sai?

En un lugar barato, en el templo de las afueras del cementerio, el padre me dijo que eran baratos, ya usados y bendecidos -dijo Sai sonriendo, Hanabi y Darién se vieron sorprendidos, mientras Tigresa y Po trataban de razonar un poco-

Que buena boda solo nos faltó la música y un pastel -dijo Long sonriendo-

Yo si tengo hambre vamos a hacer la "recepción" -dijo Amy sonriendo y los demás asintieron-

Esperen, esperen un momento -dijo Po nervioso y todos le pusieron atención- Tom, me quieres explicar ¿que fue esa parte del capitán y el padre?

Si verá hace unos meses antes de que Himiko e Isaac regresaran usted me dio una misión de ir con un navegante a llevar a un cura o ministro a una isla para curar a los enfermos -dijo Tom sonriendo- entonces entre pláticas les dije que jamás había visto una boda, así que ellos muy amablemente me enseñaron cómo hacerla, y también el padre dijo algo de que oficialmente ya podía oficiar matrimonios, siempre y cuando hubiera lo siguiente, que usara el manto sagrado que le pedí a un padre hoy -señaló el traje que utilizaba- las palabras y diálogo oficial de bodas que usted me dio de su boda -Tigresa se golpeó la frente mientras Hanabi se tapó la boca con las manos- y un par de anillos bendecidos por el templo sin importar si fueran de oro o no

Chinguensu...-dijo Po sorprendido y se tapó los ojos-

¿Ocurre algo malo? -dijo Himiko confundida-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? -dijo Tom confundido y todos los conocidos de Lu y Po se acercaban para escuchar-

Tom...dime ¿ellos te dieron la bendición y te dijeron que oficialmente podías hacer bodas? ¿Hiciste el juramento? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si, hasta lo jure de corazón toque la biblia de Buda -dijo Tom calmado, Tigresa casi da un grito y se sujetó el brazo izquierdo, Hanabi y Darién sonrieron y se reían un poco-

No entiendo ¿que esta pasando? -dijo Himiko confundida- ¿que significa todo esto?

Significa...que...-Po solo apretó los dientes y todos le pusieron atención- significa...que Tom oficialmente es un ministro que puede oficiar bodas...

¡Y acaba de oficiar una boda religiosa real! -Tigresa grito molesta, todos se sorprendieron y luego vieron a Tom-

Entonces...eso significa...que Lu e Isaac...-dijo Tom nervioso-

No...no...no -dijo Kondo llorando-

Si...si...si...¡Si! -Tigresa grito molesta- ¡Lu e Isaac se acaban de casar por medio religioso!

¡Y la unión será así hasta que la muerte los separe! -Po grito sorprendido-

Oh...upsi -dijo Tom sonriendo nervioso-

¡¿Upsi?! ¡¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?! -grito Tigresa molesta viendo a Tom-

Perdoooon...-decía Tom asustado y temblando-

Luego veremos cómo solucionar esto -dijo Po calmado- mientras tanto -Po solo suspiro y vio el sol a punto de ocultarse- lleven a todos a sus hogares y formen una defensa

Supongo que usted también lo sintió -dijo Hanabi sería-

Si -dijo Po serio- siento que se hizo más fuerte, pero esta oculto

Hanabi ve a la casa del señor Ping, Long y yo defenderemos al pueblo -dijo Darién calmado sujetando su espada mientras Long se transformaba de forma sigilosa-

Esta bien cariño -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Iré a vigilar el cielo -dijo Eagle calmada y se elevó un poco-

Tom, Sai, Kondo vayan al norte, Po yo me quedaré en el centro del pueblo con los demás -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Esta bien pero ten cuidado el no tiene piedad -dijo Po calmado- Lu e Isaac me preocupan -todos asintieron y se prepararon, en otro lado donde Isaac había pedido a sus amigos formar el lago con hielo y agua cristalina, Lu e Isaac estaban sentados en una orilla de una roca viendo el atardecer mientras Lu sumergía los pies en el agua-

Lamento lo que mis padres y amigos te hicieron -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Descuida, al menos fue poco interesante -dijo Isaac calmado- pero espero no lo vuelvan a repetir

Jejeje -Lu solo se reía nerviosa, solo levantó la vista viendo el atardecer- qué bonito momento del día -abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Isaac y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro- lamentó no haber pasado el día contigo

No importa -dijo Isaac calmado- al menos podemos pasar tiempos juntos en estos momentos

Bueno al menos no es baile, regalos y varios encuentros en un hotel como con las demás chicas -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿como...?

¿Como me di cuenta de tus regalos para todas nosotras y tus planes para deshacernos de nosotras? -dijo Lu sonriendo sujetando el brazo de Isaac con fuerza- sencillo té seguí mientras hacías tus perversos planes con mi padre y los demás -Lu sacó sus garras y sujeto algo en Isaac haciendo que se quejara de dolor hasta ponerse morado- ah creo que encontré de donde venían esos pensamientos

Por favor...Lu Ann...déjame...uno además...aaaaaghgg ya sufrí mucho...-dijo Isaac morado y pálido del dolor- ya sufrí mucho...por favor...déjame uno...déjalo aaaagh...

Mereces sufrir un poco más -dijo Lu sonriendo, lo soltó por un rato e Isaac cayó al suelo quejándose- espero que con esto hayas aprendido a no jugar con los sentimientos de una dama

Anotado -dijo Isaac adolorido- pero tampoco quería jugar, solo quería que todo fuera como antes más jamás pensé que me arrastrarían a ese hotel tantas veces seguidas -Lu sonrío y se colocó a cuatro patas encima de Isaac-

Si pero las excusas no borran el crimen -dijo Lu sonriendo- y ahora te castigaré y mucho -Lu comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Isaac y se comprendió de ver marcas de garras y cortadas más curadas en toda su espalda- ¿que te paso? ¿Que son todas estas heridas?

Eso es lo qué pasa cuando las hembras se ponen locas cuando les dices de frente que se vayan -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu le tocó la espalda y vio sus heridas-

¿Realmente trataste de romper tu Harem? -dijo Lu confundida-

Que no es un harem...hay está bien si lo termine -dijo Isaac calmado- a veces estar solo o con una sola esta bien -Lu lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Te perdono por serme infiel...esposo -dijo Lu sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Jajaja...no me haces gracia -dijo Isaac con poco sarcasmo-

Oye esa no es manera de hablarle a tu esposa -dijo Lu sonriendo

Ahora entiendo porque hay tanto suicidio en la comunidad casada -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Lu le dio un empujón en la espalda tirándolo al agua, Isaac salió respirando agitado- ¡Oye!

Jajaja para qué se te enfrié la segunda cabeza jajaja -dijo Lu riendo un poco- ya ven aquí -Lu se quedó sujetando la orilla y extendió su mano derecha e Isaac la sujetó de su mano, Isaac sonrió y la jalo tirándola al agua con el-

Para que se te quite -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu salió del agua pataleando y tratando de nadar-

¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! ¡Isaac lanza un salvavidas, no sé nadar! -Lu grito asustada-

Espera voy -dijo Isaac serio, se acercó pero Lu lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello- ¡Espera necesito los brazos para nadar! -Isaac la sujetó mientras Lu pataleaba y gritaba asustada- ¡Lu Ann cálmate, te tengo sujeta! -Lu se calmó y vio que estaba flotando sujetada de Išaac como si fuera su salvavidas-

Lo siento -dijo Lu nerviosa-

No importa, no sabia que no sabías nadar -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que esperabas? Soy una felina, los felinos no somos buenos nadadores -dijo Lu molesta inflando sus mejillas, Isaac le dio unos ligeros empujones en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara un poco, Isaac nado un rato y la regreso a la orilla en la arena, Isaac se quedó a cuatro patas y comenzó a sacudirse como un perro hasta agitar su cola y liberar toda el agua- hay ¿por que a los caninos les gusta sacudirse así?

Es divertido y muy útil -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu estornudo un poco y se abrazo a sí misma- mejor prendo una fogata antes de que te enfermes -unos minutos después la noche ya había llegado e Isaac tenía una fogata encendida mientras el y Lu estaban sentados dejando que el calor de la fogata los cubriera- será mejor que te acerques más o no podrás sentir el calor en tu cuerpo

Tengo una mejor idea -dijo Lu calmada, se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Isaac no dejaba de verla, Lu mostró a sus vendajes en los senos y su ropa interior mientras dejaba su ropa tendida en una roca para que se secara, Lu se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Isaac pegándose a su cuerpo- deberías quitarte el pantalón esta muy frío -Isaac suspiro y asintió, el también se quedó en ropa interior pero regreso a la roca por algo, se acercó a Lu y la cubrio con su abrigo para quedarse junto a ella y la abrazo- Gracias

Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que lamentas? -dijo Lu calmada-

Lamento haber estado con tantas hembras -dijo Isaac calmado- soy peor que Sparks o como el maestro Byakun en sus años de juventud

Nadie puede superar eso, solo tuviste citas con ellas esta bien y es difícil no enamorarse de ti -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No es solo eso, siento que una parte de mí está mal, no debería seguir así -dijo Isaac decepcionado de sí mismo- siento que algo en mis acciones están mal

Eso es tu conciencia diciéndole a tu corazón que debes estar con solo una -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Pero no se si puedo tener una vida normal -dijo Isaac deprimido- todo el que se me acerca termina muerto

Eso fue antes de la fuerza y el control, mucho antes que todos nosotros; y no puedes seguir cargando el peso de ese dolor en tu espalda, ya déjalo ir porque si no lo haces solo harás que quienes te aman y te amaron se sientan tristes -dijo Lu calmada-

Tienes razón pero aún así seguiré cargando un poco de odio pero usare ese poder para defenderte -dijo Isaac calmado y sonrió un poco pero Lu lo vio sorprendida- ¿que?

Ji jiji te pareces bastante a tu padre cuando dices esas cosas, según mi madre tu padre se ponía súper intenso al decirle eso a su esposa o a ella jajaja -dijo Lu entre risas, Isaac suspiró y se relajó un poco, los dos siguieron ahí por un rato hasta que Lu pensó algo que la hizo reír-

¿Que sucede? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Nada, nada es solo que ¿podemos seguir con el juego de esposos? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Esta bien...solo porque aun termina el día de san Valentín -dijo Isaac calmado viendo el fuego-

Esta bien querido, quiero que me digas "te amo Lu Ann" -dijo Lu sonriendo- dijo, dilo, dilo -Isaac se cruzó de brazos poniendo una cara algo seria- tu me fuiste infiel con cuatro hembras antes de casarnos

Esta bien -dijo Isaac calmado, solo sonrió y la vio de frente- te amo Lu Ann -Lu se sonrojó, a pesar de que se lo habia pedido había sonando muy sincero y real, Lu se sonrojó y se tapó la cara bajando la cabeza- ¿que tienes?

Es que sonó muy real -dijo Lu sorprendida y avergonzada-

Entonces te gusto -dijo Isaac sonriendo- te amo Lu Ann

¡Haaaaaay Isaac! ¡Cállate! -Lu grito sonrojada, Isaac solo se reía un poco-

Eres muy hermosa Lu Ann -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu solo grito avergonzada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza estrellándolo en el suelo, Isaac se quejó quedando con la cara atorada en el suelo-

Hay no -dijo Lu preocupada, sujetó a Isaac de su melena y lo sacó para verle la cara herida, solo se sorprendió mientras Isaac solo se quejó abriendo los ojos- lo siento pero tu comenzaste

Solo hice lo que me pediste -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu se acercó y le dio un beso, Isaac se sentó mientras Lu le abrazaba la cabeza, siguió besándolo por un rato más, al final Lu no lo soltaba solo estaba apoyada sostenida sobre sus rodillas, ella estaba pegando su pecho al pecho de Isaac, Lu pasó sus manos por los vendajes y comenzó a quitarlos revelando sus senos algo grandes-

Crecieron un poco -dijo Lu sonriendo- lamentó haber sido tan agresiva cuando te vi por primera vez, pero era por mi celo, las tigresas somos muy dominantes con nuestro macho

Eso lo puedo ver mucho -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Solo quiero una cosa para hoy y que siempre la cumplas -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- ¿podrías cumplirla por favor?

¿Que es? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Quiero que no te vayas de nuevo, quiero que te quedes conmigo y me ames -dijo Lu sonriendo- solo prométeme que eso, quiero que me ames, no te pido que te cases conmigo como lo hicieron mis padres, solo quiero que estés conmigo siempre, no me importa si no me amas pero quiero saber que estás ahí y sentir que me quieres

Lu Ann...lo prometo -dijo Isaac calmado, la sujetó de sus mejillas pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y la acercó para besarla, la siguió besando por un rato más hasta que colocó la cabeza en su pecho-

Solo quiero que...me ames, solo...a mí aquí...y ahora -dijo Lu calmada, Isaac no dijo nada más solo siguió mordiendo un poco su piel- aaahn...aaahhh...-Isaac siguió dándole ligeras mordidas hasta sus senos y Lu se sonrojó un poco-

 _¿Que es este sentimiento?_ -Isaac solo siguió y acostó a Lu en el suelo- _¿por que cuando la miro solo siento paz y calma?_ -Lu solo estaba sonrojada mordiendo uno de sus dedos- _es una calma y un sentimiento agradable que no había sentido ni con Himiko, es algo diferente, algo viejo y conocido_ -Lu e Isaac se sujetaron sus manos mientras Lu entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Isaac- _es algo que me gusta y no puedo describir, ¿esto en mi pecho...es...amor? ¿Acaso olvide como se sentía en verdad?_

Solo...deja que...yo te ame -dijo Lu sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Isaac, Isaac se sorprendió- olvídate del dolor...si así es el amor, y deja que te ame -Isaac se relajó pero parecía casi como si Lu Ann leyera sus pensamientos-

Esta bien...me quedare...contigo -dijo Isaac calmado y solo abrazo a Lu con fuerza, a la mañana siguiente Lu estaba acostada en el suelo con la camisa de Isaac cubriéndola, el sol se asomó mientras ella despertó y vio a Isaac dormido a su lado, ella sonrió un poco y se acercó para besarlo en su cabeza-

Despierta mi amor -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac despertó y se quejó frotando su espalda- hola

Hola -dijo Isaac sonriendo- lo de anoche...

Jeje eso no fue salvaje y vacío, eso fue amor -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac asintió riendo-

Debemos alistarnos tus padres deben estar preocupados -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu asintió, los dos se vistieron y estaban por irse pero Lu se quedó viendo el lago- ¿ocurre algo?

Es que lo qué pasó anoche parece un sueño -dijo Lu calmada- y me da miedo que cuando despierte un día solo haya sido eso, un simple sueño y que te irás

No me iré -dijo Isaac calmado y se colocó junto a ella- me quedare aquí contigo -Lu sonrió y asintió-

Esta bien pero prométeme que no me seras infiel -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Claro lo prometo, tendré una vida lejos de un metro de una hembra -dijo Isaac sonriendo colocando su mano derecha en el pecho y levantó la izquierda- tambien prometo no ser infiel -Lu lo abrazo con fuerza e Isaac le regreso el abrazo- _Aira...ahora veo porque me...enviaste aquí gracias...y te prometo...que tratare de vivir la vida que deseas para mi, gracias_

Esta bien volvamos a casa -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos estaban caminando de regreso pero Lu se sujetó del brazo izquierdo de Isaac- no te me pegues tanto

Nop -dijo Lu sonriendo, se separó un poco y lo tomó de la mano mientras caminaban de regreso al valle- ¿crees que los demás estén bien?

Tal vez -dijo Isaac calmado, en el valle se escuchaban gritos y en el restaurante del señor Ping todos estaban asustados viendo como Tigresa trataba de matar a Tom-

¡Rompe el matrimonio! -grito Tigresa sujetando a Tom del cuello-

¡No se como! -grito Tom asustado, Po, Darién y Long sujetaban a Tigresa tratando de hacer que soltara a Tom-

¡Rómpelo! ¡No se como! ¡Rompelo! ¡No se como! -y así siguieron toda la mañana


	68. Chapter 68

_**Como Hanabi se convirtió en guardiana**_

Habían pasado unas horas de la mañana, todos los alumnos de Po y sus nuevos visitantes estaban en el palacio de Jade, Tigresa estaba molesta caminando de lado a lado, estaba pensando, suspiro y siguió caminando-

¿Podrías parar un rato por favor? -dijo Po un poco irritado sentado en la escalera mientras los demás se sorprendieron y Tigresa se detuvo- tómalo con calma por favor

¿Con calma? -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¡¿Con calma?! ¡GRRRROOOOAAAAARRR! -Tigress rubio con fuerza asustando a todos menos a Po el cual estaba calmado, Tigresa solo se quedó callada y vio a Po molesta-

Cálmate por favor -dijo Po calmado-

No se como me pides que me calme ante esta situación de m**rda -dijo Tigresa molesta- Po nuestra hija se casó, ¡mejor dicho la casamos! ¡Casamos a nuestra hija con mi alumno! Hay Buda soy la segunda peor madre del mundo

¿La segunda? -dijo Sai confundido-

Luego les explico -dijo Tigresa molesta- cof cof Hinata cof cof -Tigresa estaba fingiendo toser pero a Hanabi y a Long no les hizo gracia- ¿que vamos a hacer?

Es obvio que no podemos hacer un divorcio -dijo Po calmado, Tom se acercó con un collarín en el cuello y un ojo parchado- y golpear a Tom tampoco es la respuesta, habrá que ver qué hacemos, tal vez Isaac lo encuentre divertido

Se puede hacer una separación si el esposo y la esposa están de acuerdo o si no consumaron el matrimonio -dijo Hanabi calmada-

¿Que es eso de consumir? -dijo Himiko esperanzada-

Es consumar y se refiere al hecho de...ya sabes...de que Lu perdiera el tesorito -dijo Hanabi calmada, algunos la vieron confundidos- ustedes saben, el proceso de hacer bebés -Tigresa se quedó al borde del infarto, se sorprendió y se sujeto el pecho asustada, se sentó en un escalón respirando agitada-

Hay buda ¿que hice?-dijo Tigresa sorprendida- mi bebe...mi pequeña y dulce niña

Hay ya no exageres -dijo Po algo irritado- todo saldrá bien, les diremos a Lu e Isaac todo con calma y veremos la forma de solucionar esto, claro siempre y cuando no hayan tenido intimidad

¿De que están hablando? -dijo Lu calmada entrando por la puerta con Isaac a su lado- hola

¡Lu Ann! ¡Isaac! -gritaron todos nerviosos pero Hanabi, Long, Darien y Amy esperaban ver todo con una sonrisa-

Vaya hola ¿qué pasó? El pueblo dice que ayer una pareja se casó -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿quien se casó? Me gustan las bodas -Isaac estaba caminando hasta que fue tacleado por Tigresa y tirado al suelo- ¡mamá!

¡¿Que le hiciste a mi bebe tu traidor?! -Tigresa gritó molesta sujetando a Isaac del cuello-

¡Maestra por favor no he hecho nada! -Isaac gritó asustado-

¡Si le tocaste un solo pelo te matare! ¡Te mato! -Tigresa gritó molesta y rugiendo asustando a Isaac-

¡Mamá! ¡Por favor déjalo! -gritó Lu asustada viendo a su madre actuar así- ¡¿que está ocurriendo?! ¡Que alguien la detenga! -todos comenzaron a silbar nerviosos desviando la mirada asustados, Tigresa estaba gritando y rugiendo sacudiendo a Isaac, más tarde Tigresa estaba siendo sujetada por Akeela, Darien y Long-

¡Suéltenme! ¡Hijos de la lujuria! ¡Ahora si les voy a enseñar lo bueno! -gritó Tigresa molesta tratando de zafarse del agarre- ¡les voy a demostrar a bajarles a la calentura! -Lu e Isaac estaban asustado escondidos detrás de un muro de hielo-

¡No suelten a la ruca! -gritó Hanabi sonriendo divertida-

Alguien podría por favor explicar ¿que está pasando aquí? -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Ejejeje esto será difícil de explicar -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso- veras Isaac...Lu...¿recuerdan del juego de ayer?

Si el juego de la boda -dijo Lu calmada-

Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con esto? -dijo Isaac preocupado viendo a Tigresa rugiendo mientras los tres jóvenes hacían lo posible para sujetarla-

Bueno jejeje...jejeje es que...es que...jaja...no me lo van a creer cuando se los diga...jeje de verdad se van a reír mucho jejeje -dijo Tom riendo nervioso- se van a reír mucho jeje cuando les diga -Lu e Isaac levantaron una ceja confundidos- Sai tú diles...

Ese bueno jeje...verán Tom, Tom el tomo un curso...de ah de -dijo Sai nervioso- Eagle tu turno -sujeto a Eagle de los hombros y la colocó frente a el-

Bueno esto...es difícil jajaja ya verán se van a reír -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

¡Ya solo dígannos antes de que Akeela, Long y Darien pierdan los brazos! -gritó Lu molesta-

Sabes tienes la misma mirada de muerte de tu madre -dijo Sai nervioso-

Hay está bien yo se los dire -dijo Himiko molesta- Isaac Lu resulta que ustedes dos si se casaron ayer en el juego

¿Como?/¿Que? -dijeron Isaac y Lu confundidos-

Himiko eso fue solo un juego -dijo Isaac confundido- no fue real

Eso crees, resulta que Tom tomó una misión en donde tuvo que convivir con un ministro y un capitán, ellos dos le enseñaron a hacer bodas, le enseñaron todo lo respectivo con hacer y oficiar bodas -dijo Himiko molesta-

Jeje...jejej...que bruto por un momento pensé...que tu...habías dicho que...-dijo Lu nerviosa y luego a Tom y su collarín y lo herido que estaba; vio a su madre molesta y comenzó a atar cabos- ¡¿Es verdad?!

¡Díganme que es un chiste! -gritó Isaac sorprendido-

No...resulta que hicimos todo...como decían las reglas -dijo Tom nervioso- Isaac...tú hiciste tus votos tomando los votos del maestro Po el día de su boda, Lu tú tomaste los votos de la maestra Tigresa y después

Usaron anillos bendecidos por un ministro -dijo Sai nervioso- estaban baratos y eran de acero pensé que eran falsos así que los usamos

Y todo eso...llevo a que eran objetos ceremoniales -dijo Eagle nerviosa, Kondo estaba llorando en algún lado mientras Sparks le daba soporte abrazándolo- y votos reales, un ministro real

No...no...no...no...no...no...no -dijo Isaac nervioso mientras Lu estaba sorprendida y sonrojada- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS ¿QUE ME HICIERON?!

Ajajaj jajaja...¿entonces...nuestro matrimonio de juego...es jaja...real? -dijo Lu riendo nerviosa y sonrojada-

Pero la pregunta del millón es ¿lo hicieron? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ya saben la tortuga entró en el caparazón de Lu, Isaac montó a Lu -Isaac y Lu se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada-

¡¿Lo hicieron?! -gritó Po sorprendido- ¡¿le quitaste el tesorito a mi hija?!

Siendo honestos le di...mi tesorito...hace tres años -dijo Lu nerviosa y avergonzada, todos se quedaron callados, mientras Tigresa había dejado de luchar con los muchachos, los tres machos la vieron solo bajar la cabeza un poco escondiendo su mirada, Po solo estaba sorprendido abriendo la boca mientras Himiko bajo las orejas, todos se mantuvieron callados, mientras Isaac sintiendo que su instinto decía que corriera, todos estaban nervioso y sintieron un escalofrío pasar por sus cuerpos, todo vieron a Tigresa la cual mostró sus ojos rojos con una pupila afilada-

Isaac...corre -dijo Po nervioso y asustado, Isaac estaba asustado por primera vez en su vida sus piernas no le respondían, sus cuerpo temblaba y sudaba en frío- ¡Corre! ¡Corre por tu vida! -Isaac no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo empujando las puertas del palacio, no volteó, solo corría por su vida, apenas llegó a la mitad de las escaleras del palacio y volteó a ver el palacio, solo se escuchó un fuerte rugido de tigre en el campo, seguido se vio una llamarada que se elevó desde el punto ma alto de la montaña hasta el cielo, si solo fuera una montaña juraría que estaba viendo cómo si un volcán hubiera hecho explosión, toda la montaña tembló, los aldeanos corrieron asustados gritando, Isaac corrió y llegó a la mitad Del Valle para ver a los aldeanos correr y su miedo se hizo peor al escuchar a un ganso asustado gritar-

¡Todos ocúltense! ¡La maestra Tigresa ha llegado al punto de furia maximo! ¡Corran por sus vidas! -grito el ganso asustado, Isaac pensó en irse a Japón corriendo pero apenas llegó al puente una bola de fuego cayó frente a él deteniendo su paso, solo cayó de rodillas temblando y vio un par de ojos rojos-

Isaac...Shishui -dijo Tigresa de forma lenta mientras sujetaba sus nudillos y comenzó a sonarlos un poco-

Por favor maestra...tenga piedad...por favor -dijo Isaac asustado y temblando pero Tigresa dio un paso haciendo sonar la tierra- ¡MADRE DE DIOS ME VA A MATAR! -Isaac grito asustado mientras en medio Del Valle hubo una enorme explosión, todos en el palacio de Jake estaban tirados en el suelo donde había un gran cráter lleno de tierra quemada, Long, Akeela y Darién estaban en el suelo con ligeras quemaduras, Hanabi estaba saliendo del salón de los héroes asustada, Eagle, Sai, Kondo, Sparks y Po estaban estrellados en una pared pero Po tenía la mitad del cuerpo atorado en la pared, por otro lado Himiko, Yu y Lu estaban asustados temblando y abrazándose entre ellos-

Vaya...tomar nota...jamás...jamás...volver a hacer enojar a la maestra Tigresa -dijo Sparks nervioso saliendo de la pared-

Anotado...-dijo Tom nervioso- chicos...creo que no siento...nada de la cintura...para abajo

¿Alguien ha visto mi riñón? -dijo Sai nervioso, salió de la pared y cayó al suelo, algunos salieron del agujero mientras se escuchaban algunos impactos en el Valle, Po salió de la pared respirando agitado y herido-

No queda de otra -dijo Po nervioso- tendremos que ir a calmar a la fiera -todos se vieron nerviosos- Darién...ve, y fue un placer conocerte

¡¿Yo?! -Darién grito nervioso- ¡ni loco me enfrento a esa bestia! ¡Vaya usted es su esposa!

Pero me da miedo -dijo Po asustado-

Más miedo te dará cuando llegue a su punto crítico -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Papá tienes que ser caliente y enfrentarla como todo panda -dijo Lu temblando, Po solo trago grueso y fue a la armería, después de un rato salió usando la armadura del maestro Rino y tenía un mazo de piedra en la mano-

Bien aquí voy, si muero Himiko esta a cargo -dijo Po nervioso- ¡SIIIIIIII! -Po salió gritando por la puerta corriendo, pasó un momento y luego regresó- ¡SIIIIII...ya no regresó...recuérdenme como lo que fui -todos asintieron confundidos, Po solo volvió a gritar y salió corriendo por la puerta principal-

Creo que cabe destacar que su estupideces solo se ve opacada por su valentía -dijo Kondo sorprendido-

Ya se murió de seguro -dijo Sai nervioso-

¡Hay no! ¡Hay no! ¡Tigresa no! -Po estaba gritando con fuerza y asustado, se escuchó un rugido y una explosión- !Tigresa baja ese maldito melón! ¡No! ¡No Tigresa! ¡Deja ese carro de vegetales! -Po seguía gritando asustado mientras se escuchaba un desastre en el valle-

Bueno...¿alguien quiere hacer algo antes de que la maestra Tigresa venga a hacernos daño? -dijo Amy sonriendo nerviosa-

Pues yo estoy abierta a sugerencias -dijo Lu nerviosa, Himiko solo se quedó viendo a Lu y luego al valle- ¿que piensas Himiko?

Yo...yo...yo necesito algo de aire fresco -dijo Himiko intranquila, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a caminar para salir del palacio- quiero estar sola un tiempo -todos la vieron partir por un momento dejando confundidos a muchos, Hanabi y Long sabían la respuesta a su reacción pero prefirieron no decir nada, Himiko llevo hasta el durazno y se sentó en la orilla para llorar un poco-

Me duele...me duele esta tradición...estupido Isaac -dijo Himiko llorando un poco, estaba molesta y solo siguió desahogándose por el momento, Lu estaba preocupada pero no sabía si por Isaac o por su hermana-

Bien felicidades ya te casaste -dijo Sai sonriendo, Lu se sonrojó y su pelo se erizó un poco-

Jejeje...kyaaa...ni yo me lo imagino...jejeje -dijo Lu nerviosa- es todo tan repentino

¡Demonios! -gritó Long molesto y todos le pusieron atención- perdí la apuesta

Es verdad, yo gane -dijo Eagle sonriendo- paguen y cáiganse con la lana -todos se acercaron pagándole un poco de dinero-

¿Que esta pasando? -dijo Lu confundida-

Apostamos a que esto podría pasar -dijo Sai intranquilo- yo aposté a que te casabas con Isaac solo si ganaba amnesia y no te recordaba

Yo aposté a que jamás se casarían -dijo Kondo calmado- pero perdí, me odio a mi mismo

Yo aposté a que se casaba con Zafiro -dijo Long calmado- sinceramente nadie esperaba que esto pasara

¿Todos apostaron a que no me casaría? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Unos más otros menos, yo aposté que no se casaba contigo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Bonito voto de confianza hermana -dijo Lu molesta y Hanabi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo-

Hay no me vuelvas a llamar así...me dio mello -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Bueno técnicamente me casé con Isaac así que ahora somos hermanas -dijo Lu sonriendo y Hanabi se volvió a esponjar sintiendo nervios-

Hay que asco -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Jejeje esto me hizo recordar como la vez en que casi te casas con ese sujeto de la familia Ako jaja -dijo Long riendo-

¿Que? Espérate ¿que? -dijo Lu confundida y Hanabi se golpeó la cara nerviosa- ¿casi te cásate con otro?

Eso si es interesante -dijo Eagle sonriendo- ¿Darién tú lo sabías?

¿Si lo sabía? Bueno fui yo quien interrumpió la boda -dijo Darién sonriendo- jajaja pero admito que fue muy cómico

Jajaja terminaste casi desnudo y estampado en el suelo -dijo Long sonriendo- y todavía cuando mi padre se entero que Hanabi y tu se iban a acostar casi te mata

Si, me asuste mucho, pensé que no la contaría -dijo Darién intranquilo-

Ya basta de incógnitas, cuéntennos todo, por favor -dijo Eagle sonriendo emocionada, todos estaban igual de emocionados y esperando la respuesta-

Bueno todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- en ese tiempo me llamaban la princesa Shiba, y fue mucho antes de ser nombrada la guerrera del sol

 _ **Recuerdo de Hanabi-**_ en Japón se podía ver que era una tarde normal, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, la brisa soplaba de una forma tranquila, todo parecía normal hasta que Misaki salió corriendo en medio de un campo, parecía tener más de veinte años, se veía algo agitada viendo a los lados-

¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi ven aquí ya jovencita! ¡Hanabi Chan! -Misaki estaba gritando molesta viendo a los lados notando los árboles, Hanabi estaba detrás de un árbol, ella parecía tener alrededor de 15 años o menos, usaba un vestido rojo con tonos blancos en los bordes y una cinta blanca atada en la cintura- hay ven aquí jovencita o tu padre se molestará -Hanabi solo sonrió y corrió para alejarse un poco-

Hay si no la encuentro rápido mi hermano se va a molestar mucho -dijo Misaki nerviosa- ¡Hanabi! -gritó y escuchó como Hanabi se estaba riendo un poco- ¡ya te escuché! -Misaki corrió a cuatro patas siguiendo la risa de Hanabi, en los árboles Hanabi estaba corriendo, se quitó la cinta de la cintura y abrió su vestido revelando una camisa roja de manga larga de bordes amarillos, un pantalón negro y unas botas color café oscuro, siguió corriendo tomando el broche de su pelo y se lo quitó revelando una melena larga, solo se agachó y fue corriendo a cuatro patas soltando su vestido, Misaki era ma rápida y llegó cerca de ella para ver el vestido caer frente a ella-

Hay no...no de nuevo -dijo Misaki sorprendida, solo siguió las huellas en el suelo hasta dentro del bosque cuando se dio cuenta Misaki estaba corriendo hacia una orilla con una cascada, Hanabi saltó a unas rocas llegando a la orilla de una cascada y vio el río, el bosque y más allá de donde estaba-

Hmmmmm libertad -dijo Hanabi sonriendo respirando profundamente-

¡Te encontré jovencita! -Misaki salió de entre la maleza y Hanabi se reía un poco- nada de risas sobrina, tenemos que volver al palacio antes de que mi hermano regrese

Lo siento tía Misaki pero esta lógica no va a ningún lado -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, se puso de pie y extendió los brazos-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Misaki sería, Hanabi retrocedió un par de pasos de la roca- ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡No lo hagas! -Hanabi solo se dejó caer de espaldas por la cascada- ¡Hanabi! -Misaki grito nerviosa acercándose a la roca para ver cómo Hanabi estaba cayendo de cabeza por la cascada dejando sentir el agua correr por su cara y cuerpo, sonrió y luego se giró para tratar de caer de pie-

¡Esto es increíble! -gritó Hanabi sonriendo mientras caía, se sujetó de una red hecha de plantas, se impulsó y se soltó dejando que la red la mandara hasta lo alto de la cascada como si rebotara- hola tía -sonrió al ver a Misaki viéndola sorprendida abrazando el vestido- adiós -volvió a caer hacia la red, la red la atrapó y volvió a ser lanzada hasta la cima de la cascada, hizo los mismos por dos veces más pero la red ya no pudo soportarla y comenzó a romperse- Hay no... -se asustó un poco pero la red se rompió- ¡aaaaa! -gritó asustada de no ser por alguien que la sujeto del brazo izquierdo, solo levantó la mirada para ver una roca saliendo de la cascada-

Hay...no, que no sea el...todos menos el -dijo Hanabi nerviosa mientras era levantada y se topó con Hinata viéndola algo molesta- hola...madre -Hanabi suspiro un poco molesta viendo a Hinata sujetándola, más tarde en el palacio Hanabi entro algo molesta con Hinata detrás de ella-

No puedo creerlo, te escapas de tus clases, usas ropa vieja mía debajo de tu vestido, engañas a tu tía y le mientes a tu padre y a mi -dijo Hinata algo molesta- ¿podrías por favor hablar de esto? Porque no lo entiendo

Solo quería salir un rato, clases de etiqueta, clases de arreglos, clases de lectura, escritura y también de formación de te, madre solo quiero salir, entrenar y ser libre, ¿es mucho pedir? -dijo Hanabi algo molesta y se cruzó de brazos-

Casi sales lastimada hoy, no lo entiendo sinceramente -dijo Hinata sería- Hanabi estarás aquí y castigada hasta que venga tu padre, Misaki llévala a su cuarto y que termine sus lecciones

Si hermana -dijo Misaki calmada tomando a Hanabi de los hombros- vamos Hanabi debes terminar tus lecciones -Hanabi solo gruño y siguió a Misaki hasta su cuarto pero Hanabi entró sola y Misaki se retiró-

Hay ya no se que hacer con esta niña -dijo Hinata intranquila, se sentó en el suelo y suspiró- es tan rebelde, tan alocada, tan mala...tan tan

¿Igual a ti? -dijo Misaki sonriendo y Hinata suspiró-

Si, tan rebelde como su madrastra -dijo Hinata intranquila- hay, que yo recuerde yo no era así

Creo que si, hasta te escapaste con un panda y mira como terminaste -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Si tomé muchas malas decisiones y volví a casa -dijo Hinata calmada- pero cada vez siento qué hay algo que nos distancia, no se como le haré cuando lleguen mis bebés

Si todo será más difícil cuando tenga a su...¡¿que?! -Misaki grito sorprendida viendo a Hinata la cual sonrió frotando su vientre- ¿estas?

Si, fui al doctor esta mañana, estoy embarazada -dijo Hinata sonriendo- son gemelos creo

Vaya que bueno -dijo Misaki sonriendo- descuida hablaré con Hanabi, lo que menos necesitamos es una adolescente desenfrenada corriendo por todo el palacio mucho tendremos con los bebés nuevos

Ahí tienes un punto -dijo Hinata calmada pero con una mirada triste- ella es una adolescente, no necesita una amiga...o alguien que le diga que hacer y que no, ella necesita una madre -Misaki solo miro a otro lado sintiéndose triste, unos minutos pasaron y Hanabi se recostó en su cama molesta-

Ah mucho mejor -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Hermana -la puerta se abrió revelando a Rena de la misma edad que Hanabi, pero ella usaba un vestido amarillo claro con bordes blanco- de nuevo té volviste a escapar, nuestra tía estaba un poco molesta y Hinata...

Ya no importa, me escape pero solo para divertirme -dijo Hanabi molesta- ¿que tiene eso de malo? -Hanabi se dio la vuelta viendo a la pared- tan solo quiero salir

Si pero nuestra madre se preocupó -dijo Rena calmada- deberías tener más consideración

¿Nuestra madre? -dijo Hanabi intranquila y Rena solo levantó las orejas, Hanabi se levantó y se sentó en la cama- nuestra madre...se fue hace mucho tiempo -Rena solo bajo las orejas deprimida- mira hermana -Hanabi se volteó para verla- yo también aprecio a Hinata pero ahora no quiero estar cerca de nadie, cuando llegue papá dile que estaré aquí, de todas maneras Hinata me castigo por desobedecer su orden -Rena asintió y salió de la habitación, la tarde llego y se escuchaban los gritos de alegria de un niño más unos sonidos de golpeteo, Long con apenas nueve años salió corriendo por un puente, saltó y cayó en la orilla caminando sobre sus manos-

Mira esto papá, lo logré, logré caminar sobre mis manos y mi cuerpo quedó encima -dijo Long sonriendo caminando con las manos levantando el cuerpo-

Puedo verlo Long -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo a Long- ahora ten mucho cuidado o te puedes resbalar y caer al agua, no voy a entrar al agua para sacarte y que luego te enfermes

Vamos es un buen día para nadar -dijo Long sonriendo, Izanamy se estaba riendo, Long se comenzó a cansar y giró, estaba por caer pero Izanamy lo atrapó en sus brazos-

¿Que te dije? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Jejeje pero fue divertido -dijo Long sonriendo, Izanamy lo dejó de pie y le frotó la cabeza- vamos quiero hacer algo divertido, juntos tu y yo

Tenemos que llegar a casa, tu mamá se preocupará si no llegamos a tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- si yo recibo regaño de parte de ella, tú también lo tendrás

Juntos tu y yo contra mamá -dijo Long sonriendo, Long lanzaba algunos golpes sonriendo y jugando- a veces e da miedo

Tranquilo tu mamá siempre ha sido fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero cuando se enfada ni yo puedo hacerle frente, por siempre juntos pequeño -le sujeto la cabeza y le movió el pelo-

Claro siempre juntos, ¿estarás conmigo siempre? -dijo Long sonriendo, Izanamy asintió sonriendo- _**digamos que si yo me meto en un problema muy difícil**_ -Long canto sonriendo, mientras Izanamy sujeto su mano derecha y caminaron juntos-

 _ **Hasta el final, somos un par**_ -Izanamy canto sonriendo, caminaron llegando al pueblo-

 _ **Ósea ¿que no vas a dejarme solo porque somos dos hasta el fin?**_ -Long canto sonriendo y corrió hasta un pequeño grupo de cajas formadas en tres escalones-

 _ **Esa es la suma**_ -Izanamy canto sonriendo mientras Long corrió saltando en las cajas y saltó al final en los brazos de Izanamy- _**Estoy unido a ti**_

 _ **Digamos que colgamos sobre el caldero de una bruja,con algo azul y de olor letal**_ -Long canto sonriendo y se bajo corriendo por la calle e Izanamy lo siguió- _**la cuerda se revienta y juntos nos caemos en su fea poción**_ -Long levantó los brazos y tomó tres manzanas en sus manos de un puesto mientras Izanamy las pagó con unas monedas-

 _ **Aunque huelas mal estoy unido a ti**_ -Izanamy canto sonriendo, caminaron un rato e Izanamy le quito las manzanas a Long- me quedare contigo -hizo malabares con las tres manzanas-

Oye no es justo -dijo Long sonriendo cruzándose de brazos-

No hay remedio, es hora de comer y no puedes comer dulces antes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- por siempre juntos -Izanamy guardo las manzanas y sujeto a Long de las axilas para subirlo a sus hombros, mientras Long comenzó a bostezar-

Familia -dijo Long sonriendo quedándose dormido-

Y siempre lo seremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- siempre -Long se comenzó a dormir abrazando la cabeza de Izanamy, Izanamy camino un rato y luego cargó a Long apoyándolo un poco en su hombro mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé- _**Estando bien o mal, juntos como agua y mar, somos los dos estoy unido a ti**_ -Izanamy camino un rato llegando al palacio Shiba mientras la noche comenzaba- _**antes de parpadear, contigo voy a estar**_ -llego al palacio y vio a Hinata en la entrada, le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios mientras Hinata besó a Long en la frente, ambos lo llevaron a su cuarto y e Izanamy lo acostó en la cama mientras Hinata lo cubría con su sabana- _**Antes que nadie estoy...uniiiido a ti**_ -los dos sonrieron viendo al pequeño dormido en su cama, después de un rato Izanamy y Hinata estaban comiendo en la mesa juntos-

¿Donde están todos? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Llegaste temprano, así que todos aún no llegan -dijo Hinata calmada, sonrió un poco sonrojada mientras Izanamy estaba comiendo de forma lenta cosa que era muy raro en el- Cariño ¿estás bien?, te noto un poco distraído

Ah es que me mordió una víbora bebé -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Y como sabes que era una víbora bebé? -dijo Hinata confundida-

A pues porque tenía una sonaja en la cola -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida hasta casi desaparecer las pupilas-

¡Era un Vibora de cascabel! -Hinata gritó asustada e Izanamy gritó asustado-

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Me muero! -Izanamy gritó asustado, después de un rato Izanamy seguía comiendo pero tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado- Gracias por un momento pensé que me moriría

Y fue divertida tu reacción -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno escucha el día de hoy tuve un problema con Hanabi

¿De nuevo? ¿Que hizo? ¿Mordió a su maestro, le puso una araña venenosa a esa chita que la molesta, mato a mordidas un pájaro otra vez? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

No...ella se escapó a la cascada y se lanzó pero la atrapé antes de que se hiciera daño -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy suspiro-

Gracias por salvarla -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- debo hablar con ella

Creo que ambos debemos hablar con ella...Izanamy creo que ya es hora -dijo Hinata intranquila viendo el té en su taza- creo que...

No, no quiero que ella siga mi mismo camino -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

Pero no puedes negar que ella es una Shiba, es lógico que quiera seguir el camino de la aventura, está en sus genes -dijo Hinata calmada, Izanamy vio el té y agua en frente de él y pensó un poco- mientras más la tengamos encerrada o mientras más trates de limitarla, más rebelde se hará y se volverá algo inestable algo...

¿Como lo que tú hacías a su edad? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Hinata asintió, Izanamy lo pensó y suspiró- está bien...le daré una oportunidad, vamos tenemos que habla con ella como sus padres -Hinata asintió sonriendo y los dos se levantaron para ir a ver a Hanabi, en el cuarto Rena estaba usando una bata blanca viendo como Hanabi caminaba como leon enjaulado, o loba enjaulada, caminaba de lado a lado molesta-

Sabes que, no esperare aquí a que me vengan a regañar -dijo Hanabi molesta, se acercó a un escritorio y lo movió mostrando un cuadrado pequeño, lo empujó con una mano y se abrió como una puerta- ¿vienes hermana?

Creo que me quedaré aquí hermana -dijo Rena preocupada- ademas no sé si sea lo más seguro

Bueno has lo que quieras como una buena princesa, yo si saldré un rato -dijo Hanabi molesta, Rena suspiro bajando las orejas, Hanabi entro a la puerta y comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas en un túnel hecho de roca, siguió caminando hasta que una roca comenzó a romperse y el túnel se comenzó a derrumbar haciendo que Hanabi cayera por otro túnel, gritó asustada mientras caía, trato de sujetarse usando sus garras pero igual siguió cayendo hasta que llegó a un punto en que terminó cayendo de espaldas-

¡Aaaarrg! -solo grito de dolor, Hanabi se levantó sujetando su espalda y vio a los lados sorprendida, parecía que estaba en un cuarto- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Rena! ¿Rena? -gritó preocupada viendo a los lados notando que estaba muy oscuro para ella, pulso energía azul mostrando el lugar, se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba en un cuarto con retratos en las paredes, camino un poco para ver el lugar- este lugar...es -mientras tanto Izanamy y Hinata tocaron la puerta y Rena les abrió la puerta-

Hola papá -dijo Rena sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza-

Hola hija, ¿dónde está tu hermana? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Se volvió a escapar, esta vez por un túnel creo -dijo Rena algo irritado-

¿Un túnel? -dijeron Izanamy y Hinata confundidos, Rena se acercó a la pared y les mostró la puerta en la ciudad-

¿Como lo hizo? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Ella no lo hizo, esta solía ser mi habitación, así que conozco este lugar bien y se a donde lleva este túnel -dijo Izanamy calmado, se agachó y comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas por el túnel hasta el agujero por donde cayó Hanabi, mientras tanto Hanabi seguía revisando los cuadros notando que todos eran tigres, lobos y leones-

Aquí la primera Señora Shiba -dijo Hanabi calmada leyendo un cuadro debajo del retrato- Cologne, ¿la abuelita Cologne? -levantó la mirada mostrando un retrato muy viejo de uña tigres hermosa usando ropa de cuerpo completo, usaba un chaleco de combate azul con mangas a los lados de color blanco y un pantalón negro- la primera maestra en el arte de las artes marciales, manejo de diferentes técnicas con uso y sin uso del Chi interno, vaya realmente la abuelita era muy fuerte y muy hermosa...no como ahora, espera...¡¿Ella tiene más de doscientos años?! -gritó sorprendida viendo la fecha-

Mejor...vayamos a ver algo más -dijo Hanabi nerviosa, siguió caminando viendo más retratos de tigres y lobos, en su mayoría machos, llegó a uno que le llamó la atención viendo a un lobo de pelo negro en la cabeza con destellos rojizos carmesí, ojos rojos, pelo blanco en cara y pecho con una herida en el pecho del lado izquierdo en forma de X, el lobo estaba gritando y lanzando un golpe, a su espalda estaba un tigre de ojos café oscuros, el tigre vestía como un Samurai con la gema del sol en el cuello, al parecer los dos estaban peleando contra un ejército, frotó un poco el cuadro viendo la descripción-

Esta pintura es para recordar a los Guerreros del sol y la Luna, Cirenio Shiba...-dijo Hanabi sorprendida viendo al tigre- es el abuelito Cirenio pero ¿quien esta con el?

Berseck Shiffer -Hanabi se sorprendió y giró para ver a Izanamy junto a Hinata y Rena-

¿Papa? ¿Madre? ¿Como dieron conmigo? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, Rena sonrió saludando- hermana...claro la niñita buena

Así como tu yo también descubrir este lugar -dijo Izanamy calmado, lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego dándole a una antorcha, siguió disparando dándole a más antorchas iluminando el lugar- este es el santuario de los recuerdos

¿El santuario de los recuerdos? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- extacmente ¿que es este lugar?

Es donde están los cuadros de los eventos más importantes que marcaron la historia de la aldea Shiba -dijo Hinata calmada- Aqui están todos los recuerdos de grandes sucesos, desde su fundación por Cologne hasta tus abuelos -Hinata señaló un cuadro de una tigresa de ojos cafés sonriendo y levantando los dedos en forma de paz junto a ella estaba un lobo serio de ojos verde claros-

¿Mis abuelos? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- vaya jamás los había visto

Ellos son Argento y Torana Shiba, mis padres -dijo Izanamy calmado- fueron los últimos señores Shiba

Si pero ¿quien es Berseck Shiffer? -dijo Rena confundida- ¿es el lobo que esta peleando con el abuelo?

Si pero el se volvió loco, trato de destruir a nuestra nación hace más de 70 años, pero los guardianes lo derrotamos -dijo Izanamy serio- Hanabi Rena el es su bisabuelo, mi abuelo -ambas hembras apretaron los dientes sorprendidas viendo la imagen-

¿Nos explicarás quien es el? -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Después, ahora solo quiero hablar contigo -dijo Izanamy calmado, Hanabi asintió bajando las orejas, los cuatro salieron del salón y fueron a la cocina para descansar y hablar- quiero que me digas, que nos digas ¿por que escapaste de las clases? ¿Por que usabas ese traje de entrenamiento? ¿O porque arriesgarte así?

Lo siento, es solo que...que...estoy irritada todo el tiempo siento que no puedo estar quieta, quiero salir, quiero correr, quiero pelear, ser fuerte como tú y ver más allá del palacio, papá te lo suplico -Hanabi se levantó sujetándose de la mesa- déjame entrenar contigo, no quiero estar así mas tiempo, soy una hembra Shiba, soy tu hija y necesito ser libre y ser quien soy

Lo sé, supongo que no podemos negar quién eres -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?

Si, eso quiero, mira sé que tienes miedo por lo que le paso a la abuela, a mi abuelo y a otros mas, pero entiende que no siempre podrás protegerme, ya no soy una niña pequeña -dijo Hanabi molesta pero con una mirada de tristeza-

Ella tiene razón, no podrás protegerla siempre y ella tiene fuerza -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy vio a ambas y luego a Rena-

Yo también pienso lo mismo papá -dijo Rena sonriendo, Izanamy cerró los ojos y respiró tranquilamente-

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Esta bien que? -dijo Hanabi intranquila-

Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hanabi sonrió igual que Rena- pero eso sí, será bajo mi tutela, Rena tú entrenaras com Hinata para ser una kunoichi, una asesina silenciosa

Una Ninja -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Y yo seré una samurai, la primera mujer Samurai -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ¡Wuuuujuuuu! -Hanabi gritó emocionada y saltando de un lado a otro-

Quizás la segunda o tercera -dijo Hinata sonriendo, después de una noche de descanso la mañana comenzó, Izanamy y Hinata estaban dormidos en su cama, al parecer no iban a despertar en un buen rato, pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Hanabi usando el traje de combate de ayer-

¡Buenos días! ¡A levantarse papá! ¡Es hora de entrenar! -Hanabi entró sonriendo pero Izanamy se quejó y dobló la almohada cubriendo su cabeza, Hanabi se acercó corriendo y comenzó a golpear a Izanamy con su dedo- papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá

Hmmm tu hija está despierta -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

En la madrugada es tuuuuu hija -dijo Izanamy medio dormido-

Papá por favor, te despiertas...o si no...te arrancaré pelos del cuerpo hasta que te levantes -dijo Hanabi molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Esta bien esta bien ya voy -dijo Izanamy cansado y se levanto bostezando, solo se tallo la cabeza y siguió a Hanabi hasta el campo, los dos estaban usando sus trajes de combate y tomaron espadas de madera-

¿Con que comenzamos primero? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical con la espada, se giró y lanzó un corte horizontal- ¿el getsuga tenshou? ¿La guadaña? ¿La onda cortante? -Hanabi estaba emocionada lanzando golpes a los lados hasta que levantó la espada soltando la espada- upps -Izanamy la tomó en su mano y la giró para darse la a Hanabi- jeje perdón

Primero que nada empezaremos con pasos y técnicas básicas, empezaremos viendo tu fuerza, te mostrare disciplina y fuerza, ambas te darán el equilibrio, tu bisabuelo Cirenio solía decir qué hay tiempo para dormir, tiempo para comer, tiempo para descansar y también hay que jugar -dijo Izanamy calmado- te enseñaré lo mismo, vamos -Hanabi grito y avanzo corriendo sujetando la espada, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy se hizo a un lado de un paso y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal golpeando a Hanabi de forma ligera en la espalda tirándola al suelo, Hanabi se quejó y quedó en guardia de nuevo sujetando la espada con ambas manos- tenemos un largo camino que recorrer

Recuerda, hoy tu lucha empieza, esa es tu misión -dijo Izanamy serio- si quiere ser una señora Shiba deberás ser fuerte, deberás ser más fuerte que nadie y siempre levantarte para pelear aunque te veas superada -Hanabi asintió gruñendo y sujeto con fuerza la espada, después de ese entrenamiento Hanabi estaba usando una blusa negra sin mangas y muñequeras negras, le costaba moverse un poco, Izanamy le quito la cinta y le dio una cinta blanca en la cintura-

Esto pesa mucho -dijo Hanabi sorprendida tratando de moverse- hasta levantar los brazos se me dificulta

Eso pesa casi 20 kilos, los niños de doce años lo usan para entrenar -dijo Izanamy calmado- es una tela especial para pelear, vamos hija sígueme -comenzaron a correr pero para Hanabi correr le era difícil con el traje pesado- te puse una cinta blanca, eso simboliza que aún eres una estudiante cuando tengas más experiencia te daré otro color

Entendido papá...ah esto pesa mucho -dijo Hanabi cansada respirando agitada, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una montaña, Izanamy se estaba sirviendo té pero Hanabi estaba llegando cansada casi cayendo al suelo, trato de levantarse pero solo terminó sostenida de manos y rodillas-

Es todo por hoy -dijo Izanamy calmado- regresa descansar

No, todavía puedo, yo sé...que...-Hanabi trato de levantarse pero no pudo, Izanamy le froto la cabeza, la cargo en sus brazos y la ayudó a regresar, así paso un tiempo e Izanamy le mostró cómo disparar con un arco y flecha, Izanamy tomó la flecha y disparó hacia un blanco rápido y preciso, Hanabi lo trato de imitar pero terminó dándole a un mono en la mano, la flecha le habia perforado la mano haciendo que gritara-

¡Aaa huyamos! -Hanabi grito asustada y los dos salieron corriendo- _Lo admito, no era muy buena, es más la palabra desastre se aplica muy bien_ -Hanabi trato de levantar una pesa de veinte kilos pero uso demasiada fuerza y terminó lanzándola contra un casa y rompió la ventana dejando un agujero y Hanabi se golpeó la cara nerviosa, Hanabi estaba corriendo más rápido y con más resistencia que la última vez- _Entrenar con esa ropa y con mi papá era muy duro_ -Hanabi estaba haciendo flexiones acostada levantando el cuerpo con las manos en la cabeza, estaba quejándose mientras hacía más esfuerzo, Hanabi estaba atada de piernas colgando de un árbol, levantaba el cuerpo doblando la espalda-

Ciento treinta...ciento treinta y uno -Hanabi estaba contando moviendo el cuerpo- después de esto subiremos mi peso a 40 kilos -Hanabi gruño y siguió entrenando y gruñendo con sus esfuerzos-

 _Cada día era lo mismo, entrenaba y entrenaba sin descanso_ -Hanabi se volvió a poner la camisa y muñequeras para salir a correr en la mañana, tomo un arco y una flecha y disparo al blanco dandole cerca del centro, siguió disparando y caminando mientras disparaba flechas dándole a los blancos, seguía entrenando usando la espada de madera, lanzó un corte en diagonal, giró la espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal mientras giró sobre sus propios pies y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando una onda de viento y energía que cortó un árbol a una distancia de tres metros- _cuando supe que estaba lista después de unos meses traté de hacer algo_

Bien aquí voy -dijo Hanabi calmada, se dobló un poco quedando agachada y juntó sus manos del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo- Ka...Me...Ha...Me...¡Ha! -Hanabi extendió los brazos liberando un rayo de energía azul que le dio a un muñeco de madera destruyendolo en pedazos- lo hice...jajaja jajaja lo hice, hice un Kamehameha -Hanabi gritó sonriendo viendo sus manos-

Bien hecho...después de treinta y cinco intentos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo pequeños agujeros en el suelo a lo cual Hanabi solo se reía sonrojada-

 _Después de eso paso un año donde seguía entrenando pero esta vez mi papá me daba misiones con mi hermana_ -Hanabi estaba corriendo por el valle usando un chaleco rojo con una cinta roja oscura, unas muñequeras rojas y unas botas rojas con un pantalón negro-

Vamos hermana estuve esperando esto toda la semana -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- mueve esas piernas

¿Quieres calmarte un poco? -dijo Rena calmada, usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados a las piernas con una falda blanca encima, usaba un chaleco blanco de borde negro con una playera negra debajo de mangas largas ajustada al cuerpo y muñequeras blancas, en su espalda tenía una katana y usaba botas blancas- aun es muy pronto para la misión

No, no, no, nunca se es demasiado temprano para empezar una misión -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, levantó el dedo y negó sonriendo- vamos a investigar quien se está robando mercancía de los mercados ambulantes, también sabremos quién es el que ha estado atacando a los agricultores de la zona, todo debe estar perfecto

Ah claro ya se acerca el torneo del año -dijo Rena calmada- el ganador de esta competencia recibirá una gran fortuna de parte del Shogun

Si, todos los años Papá pelea pero espero este año me elijan a mi -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- vamos no puedo esperar mas

Esta bien te sigo hermana -dijo Rena sonriendo, las dos fueron corriendo por el valle hasta salir de ahí, salieron por la puerta principal e ir a los cultivos más cercanos- bien el primer punto el más cercano son los cultivos

Perfecto vamos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, las dos fueron corriendo hacia la derecha para ver una pequeña granja, había pequeños lagos con plantas de arroz saliendo pero había más, los lagos y zonas de cultivo tenían agujeros de impacto y manchas de tierra negra quemada, había cuervos bajando y mordiendo algo, Hanabi le llamó la atención uno y se acercó- oye carroñero -un cuervo mordió algo y comenzó a masticarlo hasta tragarlo-

Ha pero si es la princesa Shiba -dijo el cuervo sonriendo-

No soy princesa -dijo Hanabi molesta- ¿que estas haciendo? ¿Tú sabes lo qué pasó aquí?

Si y no -dijo el cuervo calmado-

Explícate -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Bueno, mis hermanos y yo volábamos el lugar cuando vimos como los aldeanos y agricultores estaban peleando contra algo, escuchamos los gritos y luego un rugido, bajamos a un árbol para ver mejor pero cuando vimos los aldeanos estaban muertos ya -dijo el cuervo calmado- nosotros solo disfrutamos de todo lo que quedó

Entonces déjame ver el cuerpo -dijo Hanabi molesta-

¿Nunca te dijeron que no le debes quitar su comida a alguien? -dijo el cuervo calmado y con un tono de burla- tranquila princesa, no creo que tengas el estómago para eso -Hanabi no dijo nada solo se acercó, comenzó a revisar el cuerpo que el cuervo llevaba tiempo picando, encontró en el pecho un corte de cuatro garras grandes y largas, Rena solo volteó la cabeza para no ver-

La muerte fue rápida, apenas la sangre tuvo tempo para salir -dijo Hanabi intranquila- Cortes limpio, precisó profundo fue un corte en un punto vital

Eso quiere decir que quien hizo esto sabía lo que hacía -dijo Rena calmada- pero ¿que clase de animal hace esas marcas?

No lo sé, garras grandes y gruesas, pero no presenta quemaduras de energía -dijo Hanabi calmada, Rena comenzó a caminar un poco viendo el lugar y vio un mechón de pelo negro, Rena se acercó y lo tomó con una mano para verlo-

Hermana mira esto -dijo Rena calmada y Hanabi se acercó para ver el mechón- un mechón e pelo, pero es extraño parece negro con ligeros tonos naranja

Puede ser de alguno de los aldeanos -dijo Hanabi intranquila-

Rastrearlo, huélelo -dijo Rena calmada-

¿Que? No lo creo, Rena eso podría ser de algún cuerpo, solo tendríamos una búsqueda inútil -dijo Hanabi mas tranquila-

¿Y qué tal si no? Mama dice que no debes desechar cualquier pista, que debes estar siempre al pendiente e lo que encuentres -dijo Rena calmada, Hanabi no discutió esa lógica y tomó el mechón de pelo, comenzó a olfatearlo con fuerza, sintió el aroma, y luego vio a los lados moviendo la nariz olfateando algo- ¿y bien?

No esta aquí...su esencia -dijo Hanabi intranquila- no está aquí...huele a que está por...¡Allá! -señaló a su izquierda directo al bosque, las dos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, caminaron con cuidado viendo que algunos árboles estaban cortados por garras, otros golpeados y con manchas de sangre- parece que estaba peleando con algo

No...-dijo Rena intranquila, tocó un árbol viendo su dobles y corte- parece que es solo salvajismo, no los comió porque...solo los mato por deporte -siguieron caminando viendo el lugar, caminaron un rato hasta que escucharon un rugido, las dos corrieron a unos árboles y se escondieron para ver al frente, en medio del campo estaba un tigre rugiendo, pero sus ojos eran afilados con un fondo morado, su cuerpo era grande y musculoso mientras que sus garras y brazos estaban cubiertos de sangre-

Mira tiene mucha sangre en el cuerpo -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- debió ser el, el fue quien atacó la aldea

Pero noto algo en sus ojos, es muy extraño, es como si fuera contaminado por algo -dijo Rena nerviosa- no podremos atacarlo de frente, tendremos que atacarlo por detrás

Por sorpresa -dijo Hanabi calmada-

¡Aaaaaaa! -escucharon un grito de un joven y vieron a un lobo de pelo negro azulado y cara blanca, usaba ropa algo sucia y rota, en sus manos tenía una espada katana algo vieja y sin filo, el joven lobo gritó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al tigre con su espada, el tigre rugió molesto mientras el lobo quedó en guardia, el tigre rugió y lanzó un golpe con su garra expulsando algo parecido a viento, lanzó un golpe en diagonal y el lobo solo gritó lanzando un golpe vertical liberando una onda de energía azul, el lobo gritó pero el viento lo empujó derrapando sus pies descalzos en el suelo, el lobo se quejó, parecía cansado y algo herido con marcas de golpes en el cuerpo-

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a Darién -_ Darién de joven, se quedó en guardia viendo al tigre-

Vamos bestia miserable te haré pagar por lo je le hiciste a los aldeanos -dijo Darién serio, el tigre rugió y avanzó corriendo, salto y cayó en picada extendiendo los brazos y sacando los brazos, Darién grito lanzando un corte horizontal liberando energía azul, el viento del tigre y la energía de Daren chocaron causando una colisión entre los dos, la espada sin filo de Darién chocó con las garras del tigre, el tigre rugió y empujó a Darién contra el suelo, Darién se quejó y el tigre lanzó un golpe con su garra derecha, Darién gritó y le dio una patada en el pecho al tigre empujándolo y quitándolo de encima, el tigre cayó de espaldas pero se giró quedando a cuatro, Darién tomó su espada y comenzó a caminar rodeando al tigre, el tigre avanzó corriendo rugiendo mientras Darién quedó en guardia, Hanabi gritó y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía azul, el tigre rugió recibiendo el ataque en su espalda, Hanabi gritó y lanzó un corte horizontal, el tigre mordió la espada de Hanabi y la apretó con fuerza pero Rena avanzó por detrás del tigre y le dio un corte en su espalda causando que rugiera de dolor, se levantó y extendió los brazos girando, golpeó a Rena en el cuerpo lanzándola contra un árbol, con su cola golpeó a Hanabi en la cara tirándola al suelo, el tigre rugió y levantó los brazos bajándolos en un fuerte golpe, Hanabi se preocupó pero Darién corrió hacia ella y levantó los brazos creando un resplandor azul frente a el, el ataque de ambos causó que todo temblara formando una onda de energía y viento, el tigre fue empujado mientras Darién sujetó a Hanabi de la cintura y saltó alejándose del tigre-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Ayudándote tonta -dijo Darién alterado-

¡No te pedí tu ayuda! -gritó Hanabi molesta, los dos escucharon al tigre rugió y lo vieron avanzar hacia ellos, Darién soltó a Hanabi y Hanabi se impulsó de las piernas de Darién alejándose ambos del tigre, Hanabi jaló de un hilo y su espada estaba sujetada del hilo y terminó siendo jalada hacia ella, los dos cayeron al suelo y vieron al tigre caer a cuatro patas-

Parece que seremos los dos contra el -dijo Darién intranquilo-

Aun no te perdono por lamerme tonta -dijo Hanabi molesta- pero está bien, peleemos juntos -los dos gritaron avanzando corriendo hacia el tigre, el tigre rugió con fuerza liberando una corriente de aire, los dos levantaron sus espadas creando un escudo de energía azul frente a ellos, Rena se quejó pero tomó su espada y la guardó, los tres estaban rodeando al tigre y Darién vio a Hanabi-

¿Podrás con el? -dijo Darién intranquilo-

Créeme niño, no me conoces puedo matar esta cosa -dijo Hanabi sería, grito y avanzó corriendo hacia el tigre, el tigre lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Hanabi se agachó y le dio un corte horizontal en las costillas del lado izquierdo, el tigre rugió pero levantó el brazo izquierdo bajándolo en un golpe, Darién gritó sujetando su espada con ambas manos, golpeó al tigre en el mentón empujándolo y Rena avanzó corriendo por detrás del tigre cortándole su espalda en forma diagonal, el tigre rugió y liberó más viento empujándolos a los tres, Rena cayó de rodillas y extendió los brazos creando una esfera de energía azul, la disparó y golpeó al tigre en la espalda, el tigre solo se quejó y saltó hacia Rena, cayó frente a ella y le sujetó el cielo para empujarla y estrellarla contra un árbol, Rena se quejaba pero levantó las piernas golpeando al tigre en el estómago, pero no le hizo nada, Darién avanzó corriendo y golpeó al tigre con su espada cubierta de energía, el tigre se quejó recibiendo un corte ligero en su piel, Darién giró y levantó la espada dándole un corte vertical en el brazo del tigre haciendo que se quejara, soltó a Rena dejándola caer al suelo pero Hanabi saltó gritando y cayó apuñalando al tigre en su espalda, la punta de la espada salió por enfrente del pecho del tigre mientras Hanabi gritaba sujetándose con fuerza, el tigre rugía levantando los brazos tratando de atrapar a Hanabi-

Tiene una abertura es nuestra oportunidad -dijo Rena sería, Darién asintió y los dos expulsaron energía cubriendo sus espadas con ellas, avanzaron de un paso y apuñalaraon al tigre en las costillas haciendo que se quejara, tratado de moverse con fuerza pero el tigre rugió liberando energía morada, dio un paso y liberó una fuerte onda de energía morada empujando a los tres, Hanabi cayó al suelo igual que Darién y Rena, Hanabi vio como el tigre dejó caer las espadas al suelo mientras que la suya seguía en la espalda del tigre, el tigre rugía expulsando energía morada y negra mientras ella sólo lo vio sorprendida-

Esta energía...se parece mucho a la energía maligna de mi padre -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- no queda de otra -Hanabi expulsó energía roja de su cuerpo mientras el pelo de su cabeza se volvió negro con tonos rojizos, las puntas de su fleco se volvieron rojas, el pelo de sus brazos se volvió negro con tonos rojizos igual que la mitad de su cola, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y quedó agachada a cuatro patas-

Bien...aquí voy grrrrr -Hanabi gruño un poco y avanzo corriendo a cuatro patas, salto y cayó en picada golpeando al tigre en la cara, cayó agachada y el tigre lanzó un golpe pero Hanabi se levantó sujetando el brazo del tigre por encima de su hombro izquierdo, se giró y lanzó al tigre contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, Hanabi sólo levantó la pierna derecha y le dio una patada a en la cabeza, el tigre se quejó y se levantó gruñendo mientras Hanabi vio la espada en su espalda, Hanabi expulsó energía en sus manos y avanzó corriendo, el tigre lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una onda de viento mezclada con energía morada, Hanabi saltó esquivando la primera pero giró en el aire esquivando la segunda llevándose un ligero corte en el hombro derecho, cayó girando y quedó a dos patas, solo avanzó corriendo y saltó por encima del tigre cayendo detrás de el, salto y sujetó su espada con ambas manos, expulsó energía roja y negra, la hoja de la espada brillo, solo levantó la espada dándole un corte vertical en el cuerpo, el tigre rugió y Hanabi giró solo para caer detrás de él, el tigre gruñó pero en eso Darién había sujetado su espada, concentró energía en la hoja y le apuñalo el cuello al tigre, el tigre solo cayó al suelo muerto mientras Darién estaba cansado y herido-

Lo mataste -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Se lo merecía, el mato a mis padres -dijo Darién cansado- ¿quien eres tú loba?

Me llamo Hanabi Shiba ¿y quien eres tu? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Me llamo Darién Hikigaya -dijo Darién serio- soy el...último soldado que quedaba en este lugar -vio deprimido su espada, Hanabi solo volvió a la normalidad-

Pues gracias por la ayuda -dijo Hanabi intranquila- sabes mi aldea no está muy lejos de aquí tal vez puedas venir a descansar

Si nos ayudaste mucho en este combate, tal vez puedas venir -dijo Rena sonriendo, se escuchó un rugido y los tres voltearon a ver como el tigre se había vuelto a levantar y trató de atacarlos- ¡cuidado! -un llamarada avanzó hacia él y lo golpeó reduciéndolo a cenizas, los tres jóvenes estaban sorprendidos viendo cómo Izanamy estaba caminando hacia ellos con la mano extendida-

Papa -dijeron las hembras sorprendidas-

Rena, Hanabi ¿están bien? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si papá, estamos bien no nos paso nada malo -dijo Rena sonriendo, Izanamy se acercó y le talló la cabeza-

Rena, Hanabi lo hicieron muy bien pero es lamentable que la aldea haya sido destruída -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- ¿quien es ese joven?

Él es Darién, el nos ayudó -dijo Hanabi calmada- el es el único sobreviviente de la aldea

Ya veo -dijo Izanamy calmado, se acercó a Darién pero Darién lucia nervioso al verlo- muchacho, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Darién Hikigaya -dijo Darién nervioso- mi padre era...

Hikigaya Dan -dijo Izanamy calmado y Darién asintió- conocía a tu padre, y si tú tienes la vieja katana eso quiere decir que...-Darién solo lloro un poco y asintió- lo lamento mucho -Izanamy bajo un poco la mirada- te debo un gran favor por haber ayudado a mis hijas, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y mis hijas a vivir en el palacio Shiba

Gracias pero primero quiero hacer algo -dijo Darién deprimido, más tarde todos los cuerpos de los aldeanos eran enterrados en pequeños agujeros, en cambio los padres de Darién fueron cremados y Darién se llevó los restos en pequeñas urnas con el- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Así fue como conocí a Darién -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Increíble pero ¿como fue que se enamoraron? -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada-

Jejejeje bueno eso es algo fácil de explicar, lo qué pasó fue que al maestro se le ocurrió entrenarnos juntos, ya que él conocía a mi padre se le hizo muy fácil tratar conmigo y tenerme confianza -dijo Darién sonriendo-

Sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- aunque claro en ese tiempo Darién no era musculoso apenas era un chico flaco y escualido -Darién solo entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca- pero no fue hasta que me comprometieron que Darién se me confesó y poco después me volví una Guardiana

Vaya -dijeron algunos sonriendo-

Oigan ¿como creen que este Isaac? -dijo Long nervioso, todos escucharon un grito de parte de Isaac y otro de Po seguido de un rugido de Tigresa- no importa...sigamos con la historia

Si bueno lo de mi compromiso inicio...cuando yo tenia 20 años -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Sigo pensando que estará haciendo Isaac -dijo Ame nerviosa-

¡WAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac estaba gritando y corriendo asustado mientras Tigresa lo perseguía corriendo a cuatro patas, Po estaba persiguiendo a ambos pero la armadura estaba rompiéndose poco a poco-

¡Ingrato después de todo de lo que hice por ti! -gritó Tigresa molesta-

¡Cálmese, coma su tofu! -gritó Isaac nervioso, se trató de tratar a un árbol y siguió trepando pero Tigresa se acercó y le sujetó la pierna derecha-

¡Suéltate! ¡Suéltate! -gritó Tigresa molesta- ¡ven aquí! ¡Grrrrrr! -Tigresa le mordió la pierna a Isaac e Isaac se soltó terminando cayendo con Tigresa, Tigresa lo sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a pelear con él en suelo, los dos estaban gritando mientras Po trataba de acercarse-

¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! -Po gritó nervioso tratando de acercarse pero Tigresa lo pateó entre las piernas, Po se quejó y se agachó solo se sentó en una roca y se quejó cerrando los ojos y apretó la boca-


	69. Chapter 69

_**Como Hanabi se convirtió en Guardiana -Segunda parte**_

En el bosque de China aún se escuchaban los sonidos de impactos y gritos de parte de Isaac y Po, los dos estaban tratando de escapar pero Tigresa los perseguía, Isaac vio un estanque y sujetó a Po solo para entrar en el agua sin hacer ruido, Tigresa rugió y salto entre unos arbustos para ver el estanque, vio a los lados y no vio a ninguno de los dos, caminaba a cuatro patas como si estuviera cazando, Isaac y Po estaban debajo del agua pero Po giró sus manos formando una burbuja debajo del agua para que metieran sus cabeza y pudieran respirar un momento-

¿Que haremos? -dijo Isaac nervioso-

No lo sé...no lo sé... la última vez que la vi tan furiosa fue cuando le dije que había tenido un bebé con la princesa Ichihime -dijo Po nervioso- y todo terminó con el nacimiento de Lu y la adopción de Himiko, darle a las niñas y lo que quería fue la única forma de calmarla -Po bajo la mirada pensando rápido pero Isaac estaba sorprendido- Isaac tenemos que...¿Isaac? ¿Que tienes?

Himiko...¿fue adoptada? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¿Que? -dijo Po sorprendido- ahaaa...no no...no yo solo..ah lo dije por..el nervio -dijo Po sorprendido y nervioso, pero Isaac solo vio a los lados y vio a Po-

No...es verdad -dijo Isaac sorprendido- es verdad...o por buda ¿como no lo vi antes?, ahora todo tiene sentido, Himiko no es su hija, en primera no se parece a Tigresa y en segunda sus ojos son más oscuros

Esta bien -dijo Po inquieto- si es verdad Himiko no es mi hija biológica, yo la adopte -Po solo suspiro e Isaac no supo que decir-

¿Alguna vez se lo dijo? -dijo Isaac nervioso-

No, y preferiría que se mantuviera así -dijo Po inquieto- Isaac si le dices algo la quebraras

Pero ella merece saber la verdad -dijo Isaac calmado-

Lo sé pero aún no está lista, solo prométeme que lo guardarás un poco más de tiempo -dijo Po intranquilo-

Lo prometo...pero mantener secretos de la familia es algo arriesgado -dijo Isaac calmado-

Mira quien lo dice, el número con cinco hembras -dijo Po serio e Isaac solo desvió la mirada-

Usted me caso a la fuerza y no se haga el muy santito papi de cuatro diferentes razas -dijo Isaac molesto y Po suspiro- tal vez cinco con una leopardo llamada Su y su criatura -Po abrió los ojos sorprendido- si Kirika me dice muchas cosas

Mejor cállate niño -dijo Po molesto- ¿ahora como vamos a salir? Los tigres no se rinden, nos cazará hasta la muerte

Tal vez si saco la cola -dijo Isaac nervioso pero la garra de Tigresa entre en el agua y le sujetó la cola con fuerza- ¡AAAAAAAA ME CHUPA LA BRUJA! -Isaac gritó asustado-

¡Isaac! -Po gritó asustado, mientras Isaac trató de moverse y agitó su cola tratando de soltarse pero nada podía hacer que se soltara- hay creo que el agua se puso más tibia -Isaac se quedó viendo su cola y vio que la garra estaba borboteando- resiste...resiste...-Isaac solo hizo gestos y salió del agua impulsado-

¡Aaaaaah me quemo! -Isaac cayó al suelo sujetando su cola viendo una ligera quemadura, se quejó y se sorprendió de ver a Tigresa frente a él gruñendo- por favor no me mate aún tengo objetivos que hacer con mi vida

Lo sé...y uno de esos será el de casarte con mi bebé -dijo Tigresa molesta- te casarás de forma formal con Lu Ann

Máteme, mejor máteme -dijo Isaac nervioso- ¡todo menos eso! ¡Mátenme ya! -Tigresa solo hizo sonar sus nudillos, más tarde traía a Isaac sujetado de su oreja con un bozal en su boca-

Escucha no busco perjudicarte pero debes hacer lo correcto como hombre, tomaste la...ah...bueno lo íntimo de mi hija -dijo Tigresa molesta apretando más su agarre en su oreja- te casé por error eso fue culpa mía, pero aún así hiciste cosas íntimas con mi hija y este tipo de boda no es legal así que se casarán por todas las de la ley a la fuerza -Isaac al parecer quería protestar y lo hacía molesto- nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de parecer

Vamos casarlo es algo extremo -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Po tu no te metas que también tienes la culpa -Tigresa lo miro con furia y enojo provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de Po- esto es entre mi alumno y yo

Si...claro -dijo Po nervioso, Po vio a Isaac el cual estaba suplicando por ayuda- lo siento muchacho solo puedo decir bienvenido a la familia -Isaac grito molesto y llorando un poco, mientras tanto en el palacio Hanabi seguía con su historia comiendo unas cuantas fresas-

Bueno ya explicaste como se concocieron pero aún no entiendo lo de tu boda planeada -dijo Eagle calmada-

Si ¿qué pasó con él escuálido de Darién? -dijo Sai calmado- y no omitas los detalles íntimos

Jeje bueno pasaron cinco años hasta que cumplí veinte años -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ en el palacio Shiba se escuchaban algunos ruidos mientras se veía a Hinata en la cocina haciendo algo parecido a un pastel con algunas moras, se escuchaban las risas de algunos niños y ella giró para ver a Jeanne y a Isao correr a cuatro patas, aún eran cachorros de cinco años-

¡Vamos papi ven! -gritó Jeanne sonriendo-

¡Si papi has un gran esfuerzo! -dijo Isao sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba respirando un poco agitado corriendo a cuatro patas-

¡Ya los atrapó! -Izanamy grito y salto para perseguir a los niños, los niños siguieron riendo un poco mientras corrían por la casa, Hinata salió de la cocina y vio pasar a los niños mientras vio que Izanamy estaba recargado de una pared sujetando su espalda con una mano-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Papi se quedó sin aire? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Creo que ya estoy viejo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se escucharon las risas e Izanamy se quejó- cambió

Ni te quejes, ambos queríamos una casa llena de niños -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los niños corrieron siendo perseguidos por Long el cual ya parecía más un adolescente y después seguía Rena la cual estaba riendo usando un traje de combate- Rena juega con los niños un rato tu anciano padre ya se canso

Claro mama pero Long es el que juego con ellos -dijo Rena sonriendo- vamos papá, te ayudo a pararte -apoyo a Izanamy a dejar que se pusiera de pie y le sonó la espalda- veo que sin la gema aún estás débil

Si se llevó la mitad de mis fuerzas, ahora solo soy un lobo viejo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy se sentó en una silla mientras Hinata se reía- aun no entiendo ¿como es que tu te quitaste la gema y no estas cansada?

Ah eso si estoy débil pero me la paso más recostada y te dejo a los niños todo el día para que yo pueda jugar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Jajaja me atacas por la espalda sabiendo mi punto débil, eres muy astuta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata se acercó para pasar sus manos por los hombros de Izanamy-

Jajajapues claro porque sino no sería tu esposa -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos se dieron un beso-

Saben que estoy aquí -dijo Rena incomoda-

Si no te gusta no mires -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Hinata le dio un leve empujón en los hombros-

Bueno iré a revisar el pastel -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¡¿Pastel?! -Isao, Jeanne y Long se colocaron de pie en la puerta para verlos-

Vaya, apenas escuchan la palabra pastel y vienen corriendo, pero escuchan la palabra tarea y escapan -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los cuatro jóvenes solo sonrieron un poco avergonzados- les daré una rebana ahora para que lo prueben -Hinata acerco una bandeja y la puso frente a ellos mostrando un pastel de chocolate-

Ah se ve muy bueno -dijeron todos sonriendo, Hinata sonrió orgullosa-

Seguí la receta como se debía, soy una excelente cocinera -dijo Hinata sonriendo, tomo un cuchillo y cortó un pedazo- se ve muy bien -pero apenas apretó el pedazo este se deshizo como si fuera pudín líquido, todos estaban sorprendidos y luego vieron como el pastel se convirtió en un pudín-

¿Se supone que haga eso? -dijo Long confundido-

No -dijo Hinata sorprendida, tomó más pedazos y todos se deshicieron como agua- no lo entiendo seguí la receta al pie de la letra -Hinata solo estaba pensando y luego se dio cuenta de algo- ¡olvide la harina! -Hinata solo se sentó y golpeó su frente en la mesa-

¡Aajajajajaja! ¡¿Como pudiste olvidar eso?! -Izanamy se estaba riendo con fuerza- ¡es el ingrediente principal!

Es que me distraje en la tienda y olvide comprarla -dijo Hinata decepcionada mientras Rena le daba ánimos-

Ah jajaja soy una excelente cocinera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y riendo, solo vio como Hinata estaba desanimada y vio unas cucharas, se acercó y tomó un poco del pastel líquido y lo probó- mmmm esta delicioso, es como pudín

No tienes que comerlo para hacerme sentir mejor -dijo Hinata calmada-

Esta delicioso, si estuviera frío estaría mas rico, esta deliciosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los niños estaban viendo el pastel líquido e Izanamy les dio unas cucharas a todos para que lo probaran-

Papá tiene razón esto esta delicioso -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Es como comer pudín -dijo Long sonriendo, Isao y Jeanne estaban sonriendo comiendo un poco-

¿Lo ves? A los pequeños peluditos les gusta tu cocina -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata estaba sonriendo, Izanamy tomó otra cucharada y se acercó a Hinata para colocarle la cuchara en la boca y hacer que lo probara-

Hey jaja -Hinata sonrió y se acercó a Izanamy tomando un poco del pastel en su mano, le dio un leve golpe batiendo el pastel en la cara de Izanamy- jajajaja como en nuestra boda

Jajaja oye no juegues con la comida o los niños te copiarán -dijo Izanamy riendo con la cara manchada de chocolate- bien si quieres una pelea -Hinata solo tomó un poco de chocolate pero Izanamy le lanzó un poco de pastel y Hinata lo lanzó directo a su cara-

Jajaja ya basta mira ya hiciste un desastre -dijo Hinata riendo, Izanamy la sujeto abrazándola con fuerza y deteniendo sus brazos-

Ah vamos eres más pesado que yo -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Entonces gana más peso con comida chatarra -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata le dio una leve lamida en las mejillas y luego en los labios y comenzaron a besarse-

Oigan estamos comiendo -dijeron Jeanne e Isao haciendo muecas de asco sacándola lengua-

Vamos niños es bastante normal -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Así es niños -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ademas cuando Isao y Long sean adultos harán lo mismo

¿Y qué hay de Jeanne y yo? -dijo Rena sonriendo-

¡Matare al desgraciado que les ponga un dedo encima! -Izanamy grito molesto levantando el puño-

Hay no seas dramático mi cielo -dijo Hinata sonriendo divertida- vaya padre loco que resultaste -Izanamy solo suspiro calmándose- bueno mejor vamos a tomar una ducha niños limpien este desastre

Pero si fueron ustedes los que comenzaron este desastre -dijo Long deprimido haciendo un leve berrinche-

Vamos creo que los dos no escucharán -dijo Rena sonriendo un poco molesta- así siempre serán las cosas -Izanamy y Hinata estaban riendo un poco caminando por el pasillo hacia el baño-

Creo que fuiste un poco dura -dijo Izanamy calmado- nosotros fuimos los que iniciaron el desorden

Si pero si no les enseñamos desde ahora a ser responsable cuando crezcan será rebeldes sin causa -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Disculpe Izanamy-sama -Izanamy se giró y vio a un halcón macho aterrizar frente a él en el jardín- le llegó esta carta hace unos momentos

Si gracias -dijo Izanamy calmado tomando la carta y la abrió cortando el sobre con su garra, tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo- hmmmmm esto no me gusta

¿Que sucede? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Hay una reunión de jefes, parece que uno en particular quiere que vaya al gran torneo dentro de una semana y lleve a Hanabi conmigo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Esa es una petición bastante extraña -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Esta firmada por el Shogun debo llevarlas a ambas y a Darién -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero ¿donde esta Hanabi? -mientras tanto en la aldea se escuchaban algunos gritos de machos y hembras emocionadas y también algo de música-

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in** -se escucha a como una hembra estaba cantando mientras los animales estaban aplaudiendo- **Till I reach the end** **And then I'll start again** -algunos animales estaban viendo como Hanabi se había subido a una mesa y comenzaba a cantar bailando un poco, se sujeto su melena y la levantó moviéndola un poco mientras cantaba sonriendo- **Though I'm on the lead** **I wanna try everything** **I wanna try even though I could fail** -Hanabi estaba sonriendo moviendo las caderas a los lados moviendo la cola provocando que algunos lobos machos aullaran, Darién estaba entre el público y vio algo molesto a los lobos- **I won't give up, no I won't give in** **Till I reach the end** **And then I'll start again** -Hanabi sonrió moviendo los hombros mientras movía los brazos hacia el frente a y luego tocó su pecho mientras lo movía con fuerza- **No I won't leave** **I wanna try everythin** **g** **I wanna try even though I could fai** **ld -** Hanabi cantó sonriendo mientras los animales aplaudían sonriendo y algunos silbando, Darién estaba sonriendo un poco mientras Hanabi bajo sonriendo de la mesa-

Señorita Hanabi usted es totalmente asombrosa -dijo un lobo gris sonriendo, tono de la mano a Hanabi y la frotó un poco- sabes me gustaría invitarte una copa

Ah gracias pero no, aún no me gusta el alcohol -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero si te portas bien podría invitarte una copa en algún futuro cercano -le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz mientras se liberaba de su agarre, Hanabi camino sonriendo moviendo las caderas, los machos estaban sonriendo pero Darién se colocó detrás de ella y le gruñó a algunos- jajaja ¿celoso?

¿Yo? No, solo cumplo con mi deber -dijo Darién nervioso, la siguió caminando hasta salir del club- sabes moviste mucho las caderas en ese baile tuyo

Bueno si quieres atraer machos lo lógico es que tienes que lucir hermosa y sensual -dijo Hanabi sonriendo Darién solo gruño un poco- vamos relájate no es para tanto, no tengo intension de salir con alguno de ellos

Esta bien pero aún así no me gusta como te ven -dijo Darién irritado- nadie debería ver como meneas la cola al caminar

Oooo el pequeño muchacho se está enamorando de mi -dijo Hanabi sonriendo con un leve sarcasmo- tranquiló Darién tan solo me gusta que me consientan un poco, ademas también puedo cuidarme yo sola así que gracias por tu interés en mi

Oh vamos yo...tu aaag -dijo Darién nervioso y algo frustrado, Hanabi solo sonreía un poco y siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a Hinata caminar hacia ellos- maestra Hinata es un gusto verla

Mamá ¿que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Hola hija, Darién quiero que los dos vayan al palacio llego un aviso importante de parte del Shogun, vayan a empacar sus cosas nos vamos mañana temprano -dijo Hinata calmada-

Espera mamá...-dijo Hanabi nerviosa- ¿un mensaje del shogun? ¿Yo también tengo que ir?

Si al parecer el shogun pide tu presencia en la próxima gran asamblea y reunión de clanes de la provincia, no se que sea pero tu padre se puso muy tenso a penas se enteró -dijo Hinata calmada y Hanabi solo entrecerró los ojos un poco preocupada-

Esta bien vamos enseguida -dijo Darién calmado, más tarde ese día Bruce e Izanamy estaban hablando con Hanabi-

No debes preocuparte de nada pequeña todo parece que es cosa de rutina -dijo Bruce calmado-

Es raro que manden a llamar, estoy nerviosa -dijo Hanabi preocupada mordiendo su dedo- tengo un mal presentimiento, papá ¿tu que opinas?

Yo solo creo que estaremos bien, siempre y cuando Darién participe en la competencia con honor -dijo Izanamy calmado- tranquila no pasará nada grave

Esta bien pero aún me siento inquieta -dijo Hanabi preocupada, a la mañana siguiente, Hinata, Bruce e Izanamy estaban vistiendo trajes de combate, pero Bruce usaba un saco negro con bordes amarillos, usaba una camisa de mangas largas de color negra con bordes amarillos y una cinta amarilla en la cintura con un pantalón negro ancho, mientras Izanamy usaba un suéter azul con una cinta roja en la cintura, un pantalón negro sus botas blancas y su gabardina blanca encima-

¿Cuando cambiaras esa gabardina? Creo que ya debe tener vida propia por las veces que la has utilizado -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Es la gabardina del jefe de la aldea, no puedo deshacerme de ella -dijo Izanamy intranquilo- algún día Hanabi también la usara, además no creo que tu entre todos los animales de la aldea me tenga que hablar de la ropa que uso, usas mucho el negro y amarillo

Síguete burlando pero mi esposa me sigue saltando cada vez que me ve vestido así -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si claro -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, camino a su escritorio y tomó dos espadas una era una espada de mango negro con guardia dorada y la otra tenía el mango rojo con guardia color dorada en forma de una flor-

¿Se la vas a dar? -dijo Bruce calmado-

Si pensaba dársela en su cumpleaños dentro de un mes pero creo que la situación lo amerita -dijo Izanamy calmado, guardó la espada negra en su cintura y la otra la envolvió en una manta-

Querido estamos listos para irnos -dijo Hinata entrando por la puerta principal usando un kimono rojo con flores de diferentes colores y una cinta azul oscura en la cintura, tenía unos pendientes color dorados en sus orejas y tenía los labios pintados de rojo-

Estamos listos -dijo Izanamy calmado- Bruce que preparen la carreta, nos vamos ya -Bruce asintió mientras Izanamy le dio un beso a Hinata en los labios- estas hermosa

Y tu...luces guapo como siempre -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero podrías usar algo diferente a ese suéter de siempre -Izanamy solo alzo una ceja confundido, más tarde Hanabi y Darién estaban listos, Hanabi usaba un vestido rojo de borde blanco mientras Darién usaba un traje negro de manga larga y cinta azul con una gabardina roja de borde azul encima-

Me molesta esto -dijo Hanabi irritada viendo el kimono largo y amplio- maldito kimono

¿Que tiene de malo tu kimono? -dijo Darién calmado-

Si me molesta, no me gusta usar esto -dijo Hanabi irritada- ah...a cada paso que doy siento que lo arrastro y siento que no puedo hacer mucho con esto puesto

¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Bruce confundido-

No podré patear a cualquier macho que me vea, o noquearlo o saltar al peligro -dijo Hanabi molesta- odio usar kimonos

Oye eres una princesa, las princesas no saltan a la accion -dijo Bruce calmado-

Hay tío por favor soy una guerrera no una princesa -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Tranquila Hanabi yo no te veo como una princesa -dijo Darién calmado-

Gracias -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Porque primero tendrías que ser agraciada, gentil, hermosa linda, delicada con hermosos labios carnosos y ojos que brillan como el cielo -dijo Darién sonriendo- y tu no tienes nada de eso -Hanabi se molesto y le dio un golpe en él estomago haciendo que se callara, Darién se quejó un poco y cayo de rodillas sujetándose el estómago- si...nada de...delicadeza...ooh

Hay niños -dijo Hanabi irritada-

Jeje pelea de enamorados -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¿Pelea de enamorados? No, solo fue una clara discusión por comentarios infantiles -dijo Hanabi irritada, se acercó con Bruce y se recargó de la pared de la carreta- ah es mi mejor amigo pero me irrita demasiado, no soy tan delicada como una princesa pero tampoco quiero que me vean como una guerrera marimacha a la que confundan con un macho o una lesbiana, no puedo imaginarme que clase de mujer se vuelve una mujer violenta fea y poco femenina, ja que horrible vivir así, cualquiera así terminaría sin amor y moriría virgen

Waou...eso si fue específico -dijo Bruce sorprendido con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- pero el punto es que debes tenerle más paciencia a Darién aún es un chiquillo pero veo que le gustas -Hanabi no dijo ni reaccionó a nada, de su manga tomó una manzana y le dio una mordida-

Como digas tío Bruce -dijo Hanabi calmada- yo no le creo, y debería decirlo el mismo de frente si le gusto no, no debería insultarme así -sólo camino y se subió a la carreta- vámonos por favor

Esta bien hija pero solo esperemos a tus padres -dijo Bruce sonriendo nervioso, Hanabi solo se cruzó de brazos y vio como Hinata le estaba dando besos a Isao y a Jeanne en la cabeza mientras Izanamy había cambiado su suéter azul por uno negro y su gabardina blanca por una roja con tonos dorados con un relieve de formas doradas, Izanamy se estaba despidiendo de Rena y Long dejando a Lucy a cargo de palacio en su audiencia, Hanabi vio como Izanamy y Hinata estaban bajando calmados mientras Hinata le abrazaba el brazo a Izanamy-

Sabes algún día podrías ser así, tener tu familia, un buen esposo que te ame y unos niños -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si eso suena bien pero no estoy tan segura de querer ser algo así al menos en mucho tiempo -dijo Hanabi un poco intranquila-

 _Así empezamos un viaje en silencio por unas horas, terminamos llegando a las seis de la tarde, llegamos al palacio del Shogun sin saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones_ -la carreta siguió hasta llegar a un gran palacio dorado con techos rojos con un gran muro, la puerta principal del muro se abrió revelando un gran campo con piso, parecía que podía entrar un pueblo pequeño con al menos 300 o más habitantes-

Que enorme lugar -dijo Darién sorprendido, se sujetó del marco de la ventana sacando la cabeza moviendo la cabeza-

Darién guarda compostura este es el palacio del ser más poderoso de la nación, el Shogun -dijo Hinata un poco seria- francamente no sé de dónde sacaste ese...comportamiento -vio a un lado sorprendida viendo cómo Izanamy sacaba la cabeza jadeando y abriendo la boca sintiendo el aire en la boca y cara- olvídalo

Ya sienta te como lobo normal -dijeron Hanabi y Hinata irritadas, Darién e Izanamy entraron a la carreta para sentarse de forma tranquila y correcta-

Jejeje subyugados y sometidos por la novia y esposa jeje -dijo Bruce riendo un poco, Bruce solo siguió conduciendo hasta que la carreta se detuvo y los cinco bajaron de ella viendo el gran palacio y todo el resplandor de este, entraron con calma siendo guiados por unos gansos de plumaje blanco, Darién Hanabi y Bruce iban detrás de Izanamy y Hinata solo para ver un gran tono de cojín rojo con marco y espaldar dorado, se escuchó el sonido de un gong y los cinco se sentaron sobre sus rodillas para ver a un chita de ojos azules caminar vestido con ropas doradas y blancas, el chita parecía ser más grande que Hanabi en edad-

Sean bienvenidos a mi palacio, para los que no me conozcan soy el Shogun Tokugaya Shin -dijo el chita serio-

Es un honor estar frente a usted gran Shogun -dijeron Darién y Hanabi calmados-

Es honor estar frente a usted Shogun -sama pero ¿donde está su padre? -dijo Izanamy confundido- Tokugaya Kinomori

Bueno mi padre ha muerto y yo siendo el hijo mayor por edad,es mi deber sustituirlo de ahora en adelante -dijo el joven Shogun calmado, el solo estaba viendo a Hanabi y sonrió- es un honor tener a la familia más poderosa de todo Japón aquí pero esperaba su visitas dentro de seis días más ¿por que el repentino interés en venir tan rápido?

Hace días llegó la carta de parte suya pero en su carta decía que quería que trajera a mi hija y la curiosidad no me tardo en llegar -dijo Izanamy calmado- y yo impaciente vine hasta aquí para aclarar mis dudas

Ya entiendo, usted es un padre sobre protector con su hija -dijo Shin calmado- pero bueno, la razón de mi carta se debe a la repentina muerte y extensión del clan Hikigaya -Darien solo apretó los puños un poco mientras solo se quejaba- como bien sabemos los clanes deben mantener sus linajes puros eligiendo a sus futuros líderes como guerreros fuertes y dignos

No me gusta a donde va esto -dijo Hanabi en un leve susurro preocupada-

Por eso he decidido hacer un torneo y su hija será el evento principal -dijo Shin calmado-

¿Disculpe? -dijo Hinata molesta- ¿como que nuestra hija será el evento principal? ¿Acaso planea usar a nuestra hija como un premio?

Si y no, no quiero que lo vean como un premio -dijo Shin calmado-

Eso es indignante -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Hanabi agacha la cabeza -dijo Bruce preocupado-

¡No tío! Con el debido respeto Shogun eso es algo totalmente estupido, no soy un premio que puedan dar en una competencia -dijo Hanabi molesta, Izanamy se levantó y le sujeto el hombro a Hanabi- papá

Te sugiero que te calmes y guardes silencio -dijo Izanamy calmado- yo aclararé todo esto -Hanabi asintió y se volvió a sentar- estoy de acuerdo con mi hija y mi esposa, quisiera saber porque razón está haciendo todo esto

Verán, como bien sabe desde que mi padre era el Shogun y gobernador de estos territorios siempre han habido quienes están en desacuerdo con sus ideas, con sus reglas y ordenes, entonces las revueltas y guerras civiles empezaron en todo Japón, los clanes samurai se alzaron en armas para defender sus provincias, muchos de esos clanes han muerto dejando solo cinco clanes de sangre pura -dijo Shina calmado- usted y solo usted tiene una hija entre los distintos clanes, y todos los clanes nos están pidiendo que por favor el premio sea su hija para que despose a uno de los futuros líderes

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! -grito Hanabi molesta- ¡yo no seré el premio de nadie!

Hanabi basta -dijo Izanamy molesto, Hanabi solo lo vio sorprendida y un poco asustada- Shogun yo jamás cuestioné las ideas de su pase pero lo que pide es una gran estupidez, mi hija no se casará solo para salvar a un linaje del cual podríamos ser enemigos, entonces si eso es todo lo que tiene que decir entonces nos retiramos, esto solo terminó un gran insulto a todo lo que hemos trabajo en estos años -Hinata sujeto a Hanabi de los brazos y comenzaron a retirarse-

¿Pretendes que te convierta en un ronin? -dijo Shin serio haciendo que todos se detuvieran- escuchen lo pondré así, lo que yo ordene se hace sin cuestionar, no podemos estar entre rivales siempre, Japón necesita unidad, y también seria capas de declarar al clan Shiba como enemigo de Japón, sus recursos, comida, dinero y aldea, todo se eliminaría -Izanamy estaba respirando un poco lento y solo vio a Shin molesto- solo te pido esto por el bien de Japón, en el torneo el premio será Hanabi, todos los clanes tienen que participar

Entonces tomaremos en cuenta eso -dijo Izanamy serio-

Es una orden explícita -dijo Shin serio, más tarde en la ciudad se escuchaban gritos y se veían objetos volar hasta impactarse y romperse contra una pared en medio de un callejón-

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Maldito! ¡Traga babosas! -grito Hanabi molesta, levantó una mesa y la lanzó contra una pared dejando que se destruyera-

Hija se que estás molesta -dijo Hinata algo molesta acercándose a Hanabi-

Lo sé mamá, pero jamás pensé que me vieran como un trofeo-dijo Hanabi molesta- no soy un trofeo y no quiero que ningún tipo que ni siquiera conozco me toque

Lo se yo también estoy muy molesta hija -dijo Hinata molesta- pero para romper las cosas y dejar salir la frustración, debes empezar con una mesa -tomo una mesa de un lado con ambas manos, la lanzó con fuerza y está se estrelló con fuerza en el muro destruyendose en pedazos- así empiezas

Esta bien -dijo Hanabi molesta, tomo una mesa y la lanzó dejando que se estrellara en el muro con fuerza y se deshizo-

¡Oigan ¿quien va a pagar las mesas y las sillas que están rompiendo?! -grito un ganso molesto en una barra sirviéndole tragos a Izanamy, Bruce y Darién, Izanamy suspiro y le dio unos billetes al ganso- disfruten su estadía muchachos

Bien ¿cual es el plan? -dijo Bruce intranquilo-

¿Plan? ¿Cual plan? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Ya sabes el plan para evitar que Hanabi se case en este tonto juego -dijo Bruce calmado-

Mira a tu alrededor Bruce no hay salida, Hanabi tiene que estar presente o si no perderemos los títulos de samurai con los recursos que tenemos no podremos soportar una guerra contra quien les da esos recursos, sería una deshonrada pelear contra las órdenes del Shogun -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Puedes tiene que haber una salida -dijo Hinata molesta- Izanamy te conozco de toda la vida prácticamente, no importa que tan dura o difícil sea la situación tu siempre hayas la situación

Si pero esta vez no podemos hacer nada -dijo Izanamy molesto, se levantó y se sujeto la cabeza- odio esto tanto como ustedes pero ya lo escucharon me tienen contra las cuerdas, si Hanabi no va y escapamos nos verán como traidores, peor puede terminar como esposa como uno de los peores y llevar una vida desagradable siendo solo el trofeo de alguien, esto no es lo que deseo

¿Entonces solo vas a rendirte? -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Hija es lo que puedo hacer, no puedo hacer más -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Esta bien...esta bien tampoco podemos ir en contra de sus deseos -dijo Hanabi molesta, comenzó a llorar y se fue a su cuarto en un hotel, Hanabi estaba llorando y cerró la puerta con fuerza, Darién solo bajo las orejas y suspiro, Izanamy estaba molesto golpeando una mesa-

¡Maldita sea! -Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe destruyendo la mesa haciéndola pedazos con sus puños-

¡Oiga si usted rompe la mesa...! -grito el ganso molesto pero Izanamy le lanzó una mirada fría y con brillo rojizo haciendo que perdiera el color del miedo- bueno...si usted...rómpalas...pero no me haga daño -el ganso se sentó escondiéndose mientras Izanamy se sentó sujetando sus sienes-

Tiene que haber una solución -dijo Hinata intranquila- tranquiló sabes que cuando te estresas tiendes a quedarte sin ideas -Hinata masajes su espalda haciendo que Izanamy se relajara-

Bueno él dijo que todo los clanes deben participar y el ganador debe casarse con Hanabi -dijo Darien calmado- ¿pero qué tal si alguien que si pertenece a un clan amigo solo gana y no se casa?

Pero ¿quien? Todos somos enemigos -dijo Bruce calmado- y muchos desearían tener a Hanabi, es muy hermosa

¿Y qué tal yo? -dijo Darién calmado- es decir él cree que mi clan está destruido y extinguido, yo podría pelear

¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! -dijo Hinata sonriendo- Darién tu clan casi se extingue, tu eres el último Hikigaya, tu posición está por encima de la de los demás

Eso no funcionará -dijo Izanamy serio- Darién se debe ganar el derecho y mostrar el estandarte de su clan, y aparte su maestro debe estar presente -todos se sintieron un poco desanimados-

Yo lo representaré como su maestro -dijo Bruce calmado- y todavía tengo un estandarte en mi cuarto

¿Lo tienes? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- Bruce Darien esa puede ser la salvación de Hanabi, si Darién entra como el último representante de los Hikigaya tiene la posibilidad de ganar, Darién debes ganar por el bien de Hanabi

Lo tendré en cuenta puede confiar en mi maestro Shiba -dijo Darien sonriendo-

Yo iré a ver a Hanabi a su cuarto para darle la buena noticia -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los machos asintieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Hinata estaba subiendo al cuarto en el hotel y tocó la puerta un par de veces con una rebanada de pastel en sus manos- hija soy yo ¿puedo pasar? Te traje un pastel

No lo quiero -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco-

Bueno hija pero al menos ¿puedo pasar? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- traigo buenas noticias -se escuchó como Hanabi había quitado el seguro de la puerta lo cual dejaba entrar a Hinata con cuidado- escucha estuve hablando con tu pare y llegamos a la conclusión de que -Hanabi grito y corto parte de su suéter con un cuchillo-

¿Que estas haciendo? -dijo Hinata sorprendida viendo como Hanabi estaba usando unas pantaletas rosadas, en el busto usaba unas vendas como sostén- hey espera ¿que pretendes?

Me estoy haciendo un traje de combate -dijo Hanabi molesta, vio su suerte cortando, tomo una aguja e hilo para comenzar a coser su suéter formando una nueva costura-

¿Para que usarás este traje de combate? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Entrare a la pelea por mi -dijo Hanabi molesta- si el premio soy yo y dijo que todos los clanes van a participar entonces yo pelearé también para ganar mi libertad -se pido y se quejo para comenzar a lamer su dedo-

Espera, espera, hija piensa mejor las cosas -dijo Hinata intranquila, dejó el pastel a un lado en una mesa y se acercó- se que estas herida y molesta pero desafiar las órdenes del Shogun llevará a que te ejecuten como a una criminal

¿Entonces que debo hacer? No puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que mi padre o algún chico me salve, así que salvaré yo misma -dijo Hanabi molesta, se acercó y comenzó a coser de nuevo-

En eso tienes razón, y también he estado en una de estas batallas campales -dijo Hinata calmada, tomo el suéter y comenzó a coser de nuevo el borde- se un par de cosas hija, y si tienes razón no puedes esperar a que alguien venga y te salve, debes ser fuerte, porque serás la futura Señora Shiba, la maestra de nuestra aldea, soltera o casada con alguien a quien tu elijas

¿Que propones mamá? -dijo Hanabi intranquila-

Competirás en la batalla, tal vez tu padre no pensó en eso pero yo si, todos los clanes van a competir y el ganador de esa batalla campal ganará el desecho de casarce contigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- así que tú ganarás este torneo y ganarás tu libertad y yo te voy a ayudar en esto

Gracias mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, las dos se abrazaron sonriendo-

Claro hija, para eso están las madres -dijo Hinata sonriendo- para cuidar a sus cachorros, yo te ayudaré y juntas ganaremos esta pelea, nadie casará a mi hija con alguien que no ama

Bien mama quiero hacer mi estrategia -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata sonrió un poco, en el bar Izanamy extendió un mapa en una mesa y lo abrió-

Bien caballeros la batalla será una batalla campal, los cinco líderes entrarán por los cinco puntos principales del bosque, el norte, el este, el oeste, el sureste, el sudoeste -dijo Izanamy serio señalando los puntos en el mapa, formaba una estrella y los dos asintieron- al momento que los tambores empiecen a sonar siendo golpeados por las guerreras

Eso dará inicio a la batalla -dijo Hinata calmada- dos marca el inicio de la batalla pero también las órdenes que den sus maestros a los alumnos se harán cambiando la tonada del tambor

¿La tonada del tambor? -dijo Hanabi confundida- ¿eso de que servirá?

Para que los demás no hagan estrategias para contrarrestar sus tácticas, es necesario que no escuchen las órdenes, por eso habrá una guerrera que tocará el tambor indicando las órdenes que te den, tu padre y yo estaremos con el tambor y entonces te indicaremos una orden cambiando el acorde del tambor -dijo Hinata calmada-

Pero ¿como sabré qué hacer si lo único que escuchare será el tambor de guerra? -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

Yo te ayudaré a aquí entiendas los acordes -dijo Hinata calmada- ahora

Cuando el acorde cambie eso te dirá que hacer, los puntos principales entre las estrategias son esconderse, ir con cautela, atacar o defender -dijo Bruce calmado- Izanamy y yo usamos el mismo ritmo de tambor para dar una orden pero ideamos una técnica de escondite

Es nuestra mejor arma -dijo Izanamy calmado- tendremos que explicarte, usaremos

El cazador furtivo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- la técnica es sencilla, usas el zanzoken para moverte entre árbol y árbol, cargas contigo un arco y una flecha y le da a tu oponente, sigues moviéndote para esconderte y esconder tu presencia y que no te detecten, pero debes rápida

Porque si no cuando menos te des cuenta un solo paso en falso y te descubrirá, ahí es donde tendrás que pelear -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿puedo confiar en que hagas esto?

Le prometo que haré todo lo posible para defender a Hanabi -dijo Darien calmado- la protegeré

Yo me voy a defender y protegeré mi honor, mi cuerpo y mi libertad mamá -dijo Hanabi sería-

Todo aquel un se cruce en mi camino estará en peligro y lo derrotaré -dijeron Hanabi y Darien serios, y decididos, esas respuestas hicieron sonreír a Izanamy y Hinata-

Entonces comienza el juego -dijeron ambos adultos sonriendo, en esos días Bruce le estaba explicando sus ideas a Darien, se acercaba a un árbol y lo golpeaba con las manos simulando el golpeteo de un tambor, Izanamy estaba en medio de una forja calentando algo de metal, tomo una placa de metal y abrió la boca disparando fuego calentando el metal hasta el rojo vivo, Hinata estaba mostrándole a Hanabi la forma del bosque y le explicaba apuntando con el dedo en unos árboles, Hanabi le ponía atención y asentía, Hanabi estaba en un árbol saltando de rama en rama con un arco y flecha en mano, Hinata silbó y apuntó a un fruto rojo, Hanabi se preparó y disparó la flecha, la flecha le dio a la rama y se quejó-

¡De nuevo! -grito Hinata sería y Hanabi asintió, Hanabi volvió a saltar disparando una flecha, en la tarde cerca del atardecer Hanabi estaba haciendo flexiones con sus brazos, Hinata tenía puestos unos lentes y tenía una vela encendida, parecía que estaba cociendo un traje blanco y rojo-

¿Mamá realmente esa ropa y mi armadura pueden ser útiles? -dijo Hanabi calmada, ella estaba sentada cruzando las piernas frente a Hinata con una vela entre ambas-

Así es hija -dijo Hinata calmada cerrando los ojos entre lanzando los dedos- la ropa y la armadura son de un material ligero pero es más resistente que el acero mismo -Hinata y Hanabi estaban en el bosque pero Hanabi tenía en la mira un maniquí con la armadura roja de un samurai, había otro pero este tenía un pedazo de tela blanca parecido a una camisa- ¡Dispara! -Hanabi disparó dos flechas con punta real, las flechas terminaron golpeando el traje y armadura pero estas solo cayeron al suelo con la punta dañada, Hanabi se acercó y vio que la armadura no tenía ni un solo rasguño, se acercó al pedazo de tela y el resultado fue el mismo-

Intactos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata siguió costurando el nuevo traje de Hanabi mientras Izanamy terminó una espada de metal blanco y algo amplía con un buen filo, tenia el mango azul y la guardia dorada, Darién estaba vistiendo una gabardina a azul rey con bordes negros y un kanji gran en su espalda-

¡Ten! -Izanamy le lanzó la espada y Darien la atrapó-

¿Gracias pero que es? -dijo Darien confundido-

Es tu nueva katana la llamo Yamato -dijo Izanamy calmado- con acero reforzado para el cuerpo, acero inoxidable para el filo y todo mezclado con tres cuartas partes de plata

Vaya increíble -dijo Darien sonriendo-

Escucha Darien este es tu símbolo japonés tu símbolo de clan -dijo Bruce calmado- significa Piedad, Jihi

¿Piedad? -dijo Darien calmado- mi padre me solía contar historias de que la piedad era una virtud que no muchos poseían en estos días, que solo alguien con el corazón puro la puede entender a la primera

Tu padre era alguien honesto eso es bueno -dijo Bruce sonriendo- más listo no puedes estar

Todos depende de ti, te lo encargo muchacho -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sujetando el hombro derecho de Darién, más tarde ese día Hanabi estaba tomando una ducha en una tina de agua caliente con Hinata a su lado, las dos estaban usando toallas pequeñas en sus cabezas, las tenían enrolladas suspirando relajándose en el agua-

Bien la competencia es mañana -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿estas nerviosa?

Si lo estoy mamá, mañana será el primer día de toda mi vida -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, las dos suspiraron y se relajaron en el agua- Mamá...¿alguna vez sentiste que estabas con el novio equivocado y que el verdadero amor de tu vida estaba más cerca de lo pensado?

¿Acaso me lo dices porque estás enamorada? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿Darien verdad? -Hanabi solo se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada- como lo supuse

¿Soy tan obvia? -dijo Hanabi sonrojada y nerviosa-

Así es, a tu madre no le puedes ocultar nada, soy mayor y más sabia que tu, tu avanzas un paso yo te llevo dos de ventaja -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Bueno si me gusta mucho, he estado entrenando con el, lo he conocido, lo he visto en cada situación y he llegado a conocerlo así como yo lo he llegado a conocer -dijo Hanabi calmada- lo quiero mucho mamá, y a decir verdad siempre pensé que quizás él y yo podríamos llegar a ser algo más que amigos, pero mañana me enfrentaré a cinco sujetos para pelear por mi libertad de casarme, no quiero perder la oportunidad de tener mi primer novio, mi primer beso con el chico que más amo

No se que debes estar pasando -dijo Hinata calmada- pero te puedo decir que no puedes dejar pasar ningún oportunidad, si en tu corazón sabes que Darien es el indicado para ti entonces debes inténtalo pero una relación es de ambos lados, tu lo tienes que escuchar así como él te debe escuchar, yo no me di cuenta de que el único que me amaba y me conocía está uno junto a mi todos esos años, tarde en darme cuenta porque pensaba más que si daba tiempo ese alguien aparecería, me pase tanto tiempo preocupándome de tratar de encontrar al correcto cuando ya lo tenía conmigo pero fui muy necia para no aceptarlo al principio

Te tomo mucho tiempo, casi varios años -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si jeje, varios años estuve viéndolo día a día, cometió errores, los acepto o los corregía, siempre dio lo mejor de sí mismo hasta incluso cuando yo los cometía él me defendía y quería protegerme, siempre quiso protegerme -dijo Hinata sonriendo- jamás se dio por vencido en nada, fue por eso que Izanamy hizo que me enamorara de él -sonrió sonrojada- y a cambio de estar con él correcto después de mucho tiempo valió la pena, porque gane cinco hermosos hijos, y dos maravillosas hijas -le frotó la cabeza a Hanabi haciendo que se sonrojara-

También te quiero mamá, y gracias por el concejo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, mientras tanto en el bar Darien terminó de beber la primera botella pero él ya estaba sonrojado y con hipo-

Hip...hip...ah esta cosa esta tan rica -dijo Darien sonrojado- ¿como puede algo tan rico ser tan dañino-

¿Cuanto le diste? -dijo Izanamy confundido viendo a Bruce-

Solo media botella -dijo Bruce confundido- No lo entiendo ¿por que se puso así?

Tarado, Darien no soporta el alcohol, ya está ha las chanclas con media botella, parece que se trago medio barril -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Ok, ok, yo se como hacer que se le baje -dijo Bruce calmado- mira Darien, ¿que opinas de Hanabi? Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo -dijo Bruce calmado- bien así te gusta o ¿no?

Oh ella es tan hermosa que ni mil poetas, no, ni siquiera el escritor viejo senil como se llame que escribió Gnomeo y Julieta podría describir su belleza, tiene un carácter fuerte, apasionado, fuerte pero alegre, es agradable, me ha visto sin mis defensas, hace que me sienta feliz de estar vivo y agradesco al cielo permitirme ver a un ángel frente a mis ojos todos los días -dijo Darien llorando- es un ángel de ojos cafés, mientras que yo soy un sucio y azul pedazo de porqueria a comparación de ella

( **Interrupción-**

¡Oye espera un segundo! No recuerdo haber dicho algo semejante -dijo Darien sorprendido-

Si lo dijiste pero estabas ebrio -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- siguiendo **)**

Vaya -Bruce e Izanamy se vieron confundidos y luego a Darien-

Creo que acaba de hacer que lo odie -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ya Darien, sabes si quieres a Hanabi para ti deberías ir y decírselo de frente, esta noche; al menos para que le den un gran besote -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

¡¿Doble que?! ¡No espera, espera...yo! -dijo Izanamy molesto pero Bruce le sujeto el hocico haciendo que se callara con la lengua de fuera-

Si, tiene razón maestro Bruce, debo ir y decirle lo que siento, si mañana se casa por mi culpa y que no tuvo que lo que ella siempre deseó entonces seré el peor compañero del mundo -dijo Darien molesto, se bajó de la silla quedando de pie- sale a darle -camino pero colocó su pierna derecha de frente doblándola y terminó cayendo al suelo de cara-

Hay -dijo Bruce sorprendido mientras que Izanamy negaba con la cabeza tapándose los ojos-

¿En serio le dejaremos el destino de mi hija a este idiota? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo y molesto y Bruce solo asintió, los dos estaban cargando a Darien hacia su cuarto, Izanamy cargaba a Darien de los hombros y Bruce lo sujetaba de los pies- bien ¿donde lo dejaremos?

Aquí, aquí está su cuarto -dijo Bruce calmado, los dos dejaron caer a Darien- ahora su cuarto esta -todo la manija y la giro pero la puerta se abrió- bien esta abierta

Ok yo me voy, bye -dijo Izanamy calmado y se retiró, Bruce suspiro y siguió empujando a Darien hasta que este cayó al suelo en un gran golpe-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Hanabi intranquila caminando por el pasillo del cuarto y vio a Darien en el suelo- ¿Tío Bruce? ¿Darien? ¿Qué pasó? -se preocupo y ayudó a que Darien se acostara en sus brazos- esta rojo ¿esta enfermo?

No,solo esta algo ebrio por media botella que se tomo -dijo Bruce calmado-

¿Que? ¿Media botella? Él no bebe, tonto -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Bueno té lo dejo, yo ya me voy -dijo Bruce calmado y se retiró caminando-

¡Hey espera! ¿Porque me lo dejas? -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Hey no grites princesa -dijo Bruce calmado- otros están tratando de dormir, ademas creo que estará mejor contigo, tu debes saber cómo cuidarlo porque es tu compañero, nos vemos -Hanabi suspiro molesta e irritada-

Ya que -dijo Hanabi molesta, vio a Darien en sus brazos y lo trató de sentar- hey Darien despierta, vamos debo llevarte a la cama a que descanses mejor para mañana

Eheeee...-Darien abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Hanabi- ¿qué haces Hanabi en mi casa?

Tonto este es mi cuarto y estas borracho -dijo Hanabi molesta- ¿en que pensabas al beber tanto? Sabes muy bien que no toleras el alcohol

Es que bebí del temor -dijo Darien mareado- mañana es la competencia y voy a participar, no voy a renunciar a ti solo por las órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera conozco ni respeto -Hanabi suspiro y lo ayudo a sentarse en su cama- este numerito es por culpa del alcohol -sujeto a Hanabi de las muñecas y la giro solo para acostarla en la cama, Hanabi usaba una bata así que Darien podía ver su piel blanca, su figura más definidamente y otros rasgos de su cuerpo- Hanabi, eres hermosa y me gustas mucho -Hanabi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse feliz de escuchar eso pero mantuvo la calma-

Darien has bebido demasiado -dijo Hanabi calmada- te daré algo de agua

No...no bebí mucho, Hanabi aún estoy lúcido, no estoy mareado ni miento, tampoco he perdido el conocimiento -dijo Darien intranquilo- pero sin un poco de valor no podría decírtelo, no quiero que te cases con algún fulano extraño y que luego te separen de mí así que no me importa si lo olvidas pero quiero decirte esto -se acercó a su oído- te amo, te amo mucho Hanabi -Hanabi se sonrojó y desvió la mirada nerviosa-

¿Que solo lo olvidé? Eso jamás, me dejas sin salida, a pesar de haber sido entrenado por mi padre todavía tienes poca fe en ti y en mi -dijo Hanabi algo irritada- tenme un poco más de confianza, yo también participaré y te prometo que ambos ganaremos y conseguiré mi libertad lo juro, pero justo ahora mi corazón está latiendo, esta latiendo de felicidad y emoción, pero es tan injusto que esa felicidad me la arrebaten solo para proteger mi pueblo, supongo que es mi deber como futura Señora Shiba

No deberías sacrificar tus sueños -dijo Darien intranquilo- Hanabi lo que te dije fue verdad

Lo se -dijo Hanabi deprimida, levantó la mirada llorando un poco- no se si lloro de felicidad o de tristeza pero solo te puedo responder como se debe, Darien yo también te amo -Hanabi había ocultado su mirada con su pelo mientras Darien estaba sorprendido viéndola- y no quiero que todo lo maravilloso de una relación, o de un matrimonio se en manos de un perfecto extraño yo...-Darien la tomo delicadamente de su mentón y lo levantó para darle un beso en los labios a Hanabi, Hanabi estaba sorprendida pero le regresó el beso, Darien pasó sus manos por las caderas de Hanabi y ella pasó sus manos y brazos por el cuello de Darién abrazándolo, los dos estaban juntos y se separaron lentamente después de un rato-

Lo siento no supe que más hacer -dijo Darien calmado-

No importa...yo lo deseaba -dijo Hanabi sonrojada, se tocó los labios nerviosa y vio a Darien- Darien quiero que pases la noche conmigo, solo quiero eso, quédate conmigo esta noche -Darien lo pensó poco y asintió-

Está bien -dijo Darien calmado, la noche estaba más tranquila, después de unas horas Bruce estaba caminando un poco ebrio por debajo de unos cuartos y vio la luz del cuarto de Hanabi encendida por una vela-

Que raro -dijo Bruce confundido- Hanabi no se queda despierta tan tarde ¿que estará haciendo?, mmmm será mejor que vaya a ver -camino un rato y subió por las escaleras, pero noto que la ventana estaba abierta dejando ver las cortinas que se movían por el viento, dentro del cuarto Darien estaba sentado en la cama, Hanabi estaba de pie frente a él, se abrió la bata y la dejó caer al suelo, Darien y Hanabi estaban sonrojados mientras la cola de Hanabi la enrollaba cubriéndola por debajo del ombligo y ella se cruzó de brazos cubriendo su cuerpo, Darien se acercó y la beso de nuevo, solo la abrazó con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo-

Hoy veamos qué pasa aquí -dijo Bruce calmado, se acercó a la ventana y vio por ella dentro del cuarto, escuchó unos sonidos de respiración agitada y el crujido de la cama, cuando se dio cuenta parecía que Darien estaba encima de Hanabi besando su cuello y moviendo el cuerpo-

Aaaaah...-Bruce se quedó sorprendido abriendo la boca hasta casi no poder y sus ojos se volvieron blancos completamente, solo veía como Hanabi sonrojada besando a Darien, entrelazaban sus dedos y sus colas se enrollaban y rosaban entre ellas- ¡No! -Bruce solo se alejó de forma rápida y se cubrió el hocico con las manos quedando oculto en un muro sin moverse o decir nada, solo se quedó ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento, no decía nada, no movía nada apenas y parecía que respiraba- hay no...¿que hice?

 **Adelantó-**

 _Hola soy Hanabi_ -Hanabi estaba corriendo usando un traje rojo de armadura samurai corriendo por el bosque- _esta es la tercera parte y final de mi historia_ -Hanabi y Darien estaban de espaldas sujetando las espadas- _También parece que Rasel ha tocado nuestros pasados de alguna forma, esta vez parece que descubriremos algo más_ -Ichirou estaba sentado con los ojos casi borrosos- _Ichirou ¿qué pasó en el pantano? Próximo capítulo_ _ **Hanabi se convierte en Guardiana**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Hanabi se convierte en Guardiana**_

La noche pasó y a la mañana siguiente Bruce estaba sentado en una mesa con ojeras y parecía cansado, tenía una taza de té en las manos mientras Izanamy y Hinata estaban comiendo frente a él-

Oye Bruce ¿estás bien? Parece que no dormiste -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es verdad te ves muy cansado, nosotros por otro lado dormimos muy bien juntos -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Dormir juntos? -dijo Bruce sorprendido y apretó la taza hasta que la rompió en pedazos y golpeó su cara en la mesa-

Y ahora ¿que te pasa? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es verdad, has estado actuando raro esta mañana -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Ah bueno...yo...ah la verdad es que tengo un poco...de resaca...jaja -dijo Bruce riendo de forma nerviosa- oigan miren eso -señalo al frente y los dos giraron para ver como un hipopótamo estaba sentado con el pantalón a medio bajar mostrando la raya-

Oye ¿y mi café? -dijo molesto a una oveja que al parecer era la mesera- ya llevo media hora esperando, eres una mesera no eres otra cosa y date prisa -la oveja asintió nerviosa y se retiro corriendo-

Estupido gordo -dijo Hinata molesta- hey ¿cuanto a que le puedo meter una galleta en la raya?

No creo que puedes esta muy lejos -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Ella puede, venga tu si puedes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Hinata tomo una galleta y apunto al hipopótamo, solo la lanzó con fuerza y la galleta quedó dentro del pantalón, Hinata, Bruce e Izanamy se estaban riendo tratando de no hacer ruido-

¡¿Quien fue el wey?! -el hipopótamo se giró mostrando que usaba lentes oscuros y un bastón para caminar, al parecer era ciego-

Hay en la madre -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Aah...ups -dijo Hinata sonriendo nerviosa-

Los juro que los voy a matar -dijo el hipopótamo molesto-

Ah señor perdón me disculpo por mi hija de cinco años que estaba jugando -dijo Izanamy calmado haciendo su voz más gruesa, solo vio a Hinata la cual se reía- niña mala sabes que no debes jugar con tu comida, ahora pídele disculpas al señor

Hay perdón señor le cayó la galleta en las pompis -dijo Hinata sonriendo pero usaba una voz aguda para hablar-

Bueno viendo las circunstancias está bien lo paso -dijo el hipopótamo tranquilo, los tres solo se taparon la boca para reír en silencio, después de un rato los tres estaban caminando por la calle más relajados-

Jajaja a tu esposa si que nos sabe meter en problemas Izanamy -dijo Bruce riendo- así se hace Hinata

Bien ir a ver a los chicos -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Bruce sonrió un poco y abrió los ojos-

¡No! -Bruce grito nervioso y los dos lo vieron confundidos- es decir...no yo voy a verlos, ustedes deben pedir que armen los campamentos y que pongan los tambores y que las doncellas sepan como tocar las tonadas de guerra y yo voy a ver a los chicos -Bruce se fue corriendo muy rápido mientras Hinata e Izanamy se vieron confundidos y luego vieron a Bruce corriendo hacia el hotel- _logré perderlos un poco pero espero que los chicos estén listos_ -pensó nervioso, mientras tanto en el cuarto Hanabi estaba abrazada de Darién con la sábana aún encima nada más-

Vaya esa fue una noche maravillosa -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si también lo fue para mi -dijo Darien sonriendo, los dos se estaban por dar un beso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpes-

¡Hey hacedores de bebés! -Bruce entró gritando y los dos jóvenes gritaron alejándose de un salto, Darién saltó a la cabeza de la cama mientras Hanabi se levantó y se cubrió con la sábana, los dos estaban nerviosos moviendo sus colas-

Tío...tío...Bruce verá esto es...-dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo los vi en la noche se lo qué pasa aquí! -dijo Bruce nervioso-

¿Nos vio? -dijo Darien nervioso-

Hay por dios tío eres un enfermo -dijo Hanabi nerviosa-

¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Escuche en el evento está por comenzar, vístanse y prepárense porque Izanamy y Hinata vienen para acá! ¡Y se los ven así matarán a Darien! -grito Bruce nervioso y Darien solo se puso morado del miedo-

¡Me voy a bañar! -Darien salió corriendo del cuarto algo asustado-

Ah...estoy en problemas...¿como le dire a Izanamy que su preciosa princesa ya no es vir...? -dijo Bruce nervioso-

¡Cierra la boca! -Hanabi grito nerviosa y sonrojada, más tarde en el bosque Izanamy y Hinata estaban usando las ropas de su viaje igual que Bruce, los tres estaban en pequeños cuadros hechos de tela blanca con un estandarte con el símbolo familiar, Bruce estaba en el cuadro con Darien mientras Hanabi estaba con Izanamy y Hinata-

Recuerda todo el entrenamiento que te dio tu mamá -dijo Izanamy calmado atacando un nudo en el brazo de Hanabi-

Si lo haré papá -dijo Hanabi calmada-

Recuerda usar el entorno a tu favor -dijo Hinata calmada arreglando algo en la ropa de Hanabi- estas listas

Gracias -dijo Hanabi calmada, se levantó mostrando que usaba una camisa blanca de borde rojo, una pero encima de color negro asustado a su figura femenina, usaba un pantalón negro con un cinturón negro en la cintura y protección roja con bordes dorados a los lados, usaba botas también rojas metálicas con borde dorado y encima una gabardina roja de bordes amarillos con el símbolo en su espalda, tenía guantes negros y protectores en los brazos que le cubrían hasta los codos-

Esta armadura es dura pero ligera, podrás pelear sin problemas -dijo Izanamy calmado-

El traje que tienes puesto, la gabardina y lo demás son duros y flexibles para permitirte movilizarte -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Gracias se los debo mucho -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, sujeto su pelo y comenzó a peinarlo hasta formar una cola de caballo- bien estoy lista -Izanamy le entro su espada de los mismos colores que usaba Hanabi, le dio un abrazo a ambos y luego en beso en sus mejillas- bueno es hora de ir por mi libertad -camino y salió de su guardia directo al bosque-

Querido -dijo Hinata calmada- ¿la trajiste?

Si, nunca salgo sin ella -dijo Izanamy calmado abriendo su gabardina mostrando su espada- en la caja también está la gema, supongo que ya los oíste

Así es, no están muy lejos y también están tratando de hacernos dormir -dijo Hinata calmada- este encuentro es una trampa, ya mande a la kunoichi para que investigara dice que llegará dentro de unos minutos 20 para ser precisos -Izanamy solo asintió calmado-

Bien estoy listo -dijo Darien, él estaba en su cuadro vistiendo ropa negra con una armadura en el pecho y su gabardina azul encima con guantes y protectores en los brazos hasta los codos-

Bien recuerda que debes estar listo para todo -dijo Bruce calmado y le dio su espada-

Gracias, lo haré iré a proteger a Hanabi -dijo Darien calmado, el solo salió corriendo de la tienda y Bruce se volteó para ver el bosque-

Hmmm supongo que ya están aquí -dijo Bruce calmado, Darién y Hanabi estaban avanzando por el bosque, Hanabi se quedó sujetada en una rama mientras Darien se acercaba por los arbustos, en algún lugar en el centro del bosque estaba un escenario armado donde Shin vestido con un traje dorado, estaba viendo a lo lejos-

Espero que cumplas lo acordado, yo te doy a los lideres y tú me conviertes en el emperador de todo Japón -dijo Shin calmado, detrás de él estaba alguien vestido con un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo-

Descuida yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero recuerda los Shiba son míos en especial la princesita -dijo el macho sonriendo- mientras tanto Lao -un tigre blanco de ojos cafés oscuros se acercaba, el estaba vestido con un traje parecido al de Izanamy solo que en un color azul rey- recuerda que te di de mi poder así que cumple tu parte

Si Rasel -dijo el tigre calmado- pero quiero matar a Hanabi con mis propias manos

Bien hazlo Lao pero recuerda tráeme el Chi oscuro -dijo Rasel serio, Lao solo se arrodilló y asintió para comenzar a retirarse-

Que empiece, asesinos maten a los lideres, y que toquen los tambores -dijo Shin serio, los tambores comenzaron a sonar en todo el campo, dentro del bosque los jóvenes líderes estaban corriendo y se escondieron mientras Hanabi comenzó a respirar de forma lenta para calmarse-

Bien llegó el momento -dijo Hanabi nerviosa y salió corriendo, llegó a un campo abierto y vio a un toro vestido con una armadura roja y un casco con una melena blanca en su cabeza- hola

Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Takeda Xen, soy el hijo mayor del clan Takeda de los toros salvajes -dijo el toro calmado- he venido aquí para ganar honor y tu mano en matrimonio

Lo siento pero eso no se hará, yo he venido a ganar mi libertad -dijo Hanabi calmada, Xen y Hanabi avanzaron corriendo, Xen tomo una lanza de su espalda y la cubrió de fuego, Hanabi solo se agachó derrapando en el suelo y esquivó un corte horizontal, se giró quedando de frente y avanzó, solo saltó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Xen levantó su lanza de forma horizontal deteniendo el golpe, la encendió y la levantó lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Hanabi levantó su espada sujetándola con ambas manos, los dos forcejearon y se alejaron de un salto, Xen extendió sus brazos liberando una bola de fuego pero Hanabi lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía azul en forma de onda, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión, Darién estaba corriendo hasta que llegó a un río y se topó con el corte de una espada, saltó alejándose y tomó su espada-

Vaya lograste esquivarlo -dijo un lobo de pelo café con los ojos cerrados su traje era similar al de Darien pero era de color blanco completamente- un gusto en saludarlo joven Hikigaya, me llamó Ako Kenryu es samurai ciego

El samurai ciego asombroso -dijo Darien sorprendido y quedó en guardia- mi nombre es Hikigaya Darien y estoy aquí para defender a la mujer que amo

Es un valiente sentimiento pero no estoy para ganarme el corazón de la hermosa señorita Shiba, estoy aquí porque alguien hacer un golpe de estado -dijo Kenryu calmado-

¿Que alguien quiere hacer un golpe de estado? -dijo Darien sorprendido- ¿cómo está seguro?

Desde que inició el evento he notado que un grupo de animales nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace un rato -dijo Kenryu calmado, de su manga tomó una línea de hilo gris metálico- bien si mis oídos no me fallan y nunca lo hacen, el enemigo estará observando por detrás -giro y extendió el brazo lanzando un kunai atacado en un extremo al hilo, el kunai avanzó y se entrenó en un tronco dejando a alguien atado, Kenryu siguió presionando el hilo y alguien se quejaba- por favor ve a ver quién es, yo lo detengo

Claro -dijo Darien calmado y corrió solo para saltar y llegar a la rama- pero si es...-se sorprendió de ver a un animal atado al árbol pero este animal estaba vestido completamente de blanco, con una bada metálica en la cabeza para proteger su frente y entre el cubre boca y la banda en su cabeza solo habia espacio en su cara para ver sus ojos, por la complexión parecía ser un felino-

Es uno de los asesinos del ejército personal del Shogun -dijo Darien sorprendido-

¿Un asesino personal? -dijo Kenryu confundido, solo movió las orejas y saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque de un kunai siendo lanzando- ¡Hikigaya -san tenga cuidado! -Darien se sorprendió viendo que más kunai habían sido lanzados y el salto esquivando el ataque, el asesino se liberó y tomó una espada corta que tenía en la cintura, solo se liberó y saltó lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada pero Darien colocó la espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque chocando hoja con hoja, forcejeo un poco y el asesino giró dándole una patada empujándolo contra un árbol, Darien giro y cayó de pie en el suelo, dos asesinos más salieron de los árboles corriendo hacia él pero Darien le dio un corte horizontal a uno en el estómago pero el segundo saltó y avanzó lanzando un golpe directo, Darien apenas se giró para ver pero Kenryu apareció frente a él deteniendo el ataque golpeando la espada con la suya de forma vertical-

Gracias Ako -dono -dijo Darien calmado, solo levanto la espada y le dio un corte vertical al asesino por el frente, los dos giraron y quedaron de espaldas viendo que estaban siendo rodeados por mas asesinos-

Tal como lo temía -dijo Kenryu serio- nos están rodeando para que sea más fácil matarnos

¿Que hacemos? -dijo Darien confundido- no podremos ir al bosque ellos tendrían la ventaja

Tenemos que avisarles que esto es una trampa -dijo Kenryu nervioso, Darien solo suspiro y aulló con fuerza, aulló, se detuvo un momento y volvió a aullar alargando la última parte- ¿porque aullaste?

Para pedir ayuda -dijo Darien nervioso, se quedó en guardia y volvió a avanzar hacia los asesinos, en otro lado Hanabi esquivó un ataque y rodó por el suelo esquivando un corte de la lanza, escuchó el aullido y levantó la espada a su izquierda deteniendo el ataque de Xen-

El aullido de Darien...hay un problema aquí -dijo Hanabi inquieta forcejeando-

Si el problema es que no estas peleando con todo -dijo Xen molesto, forcejeo un poco y liberó fuego de su lanza-

Escucha, escucha por favor, esa es una señal que usamos para decir qué hay problemas -dijo Hanabi molesta, giró y le dio una patada a Xen en el pecho, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía negra y roja, su ataque chocó con la lanza de Xen causando una onda de energía y viendo- escucha si escucho a Darien aullar es porque en serio necesita ayuda o por...-saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de un kunai que había sido lanzando-

¿Un kunai? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

¿Quien lo lanzó? -dijo Xen serio, escucharon pasos y vieron a los lados notando que estaban rodeados por asesinos como al que enfrentaba Darien- son asesinos del Shogun

¿Que buscan? Aquí no deberían estar -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Hemos venido a matarlos -dijo uno de los asesinos, tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal y Hanabi colocó su espada frente a ella deteniendo el ataque de espada, empujó al asesino gritando y avanzó corriendo solo le dio un corte en diagonal al asesino por el estómago, Xen grito y sujeto el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda de un asesino, giró y lanzó al enemigo contra un grupo causando que lo atraparan, tomó su lanza y la cubrió de fuego-

¿Que significa esto? Exijo hablar con su líder -dijo Xen molesto-

¡No tenemos porque responde a eso! ¡Mátenlos! -gritó uno de los asesinos y los demás comenzaron a reírse avanzando hacia ellos, Hanabi levantó su espada deteniendo el corte de una espada, giró y empujó al asesino avanzó y le dio un corte en forma diagonal en su cuerpo, se giró y lanzó un golpe directo con su espada clavándola en el pecho de un enemigo, Xen gritó y lanzó un corte horizontal contra ellos liberando una onda de fuego, se giró y sujeto a un asesino de la casa, gritó un poco y lo empujó estrellándolo contra el suelo, el asesino solo gritó un poco escupiendo sangre-

Vamos esto es ridiculo ¿por que nos atacan? -dijo Xen molesto, un asesino gritó y apareció detrás de él cortándole la espalda haciéndole una herida un poco profunda- maldito -se giró y sujeto la lanza con una de sus manos para perforar el pecho de su oponente, el asesino solo gritó escupiendo sangre, Xen le dio un golpe sacando su lanza de su cuerpo, Hanabi estaba corriendo con la espada en su cintura y la tomó con una mano, lanzó un corte horizontal cortándole el pecho a un asesino, se de tuvo y giró cortando de forma diagonal el pecho de un asesino, saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque pero escuchó movimiento detrás de un árbol, se giró y un kunai había sido lanzando clavándose en el hombro derecho de Hanabi haciendo que se preocupara, Hanabi solo gruñó un poco y lanzó un corte vertical librando una onda de energía azul clara, el ataque le dio a un asesino en unas ramas y cayó al suelo con una gran herida en el pecho-

Son muchos ¿oye Takeda -dono estarás bien si me voy? -dijo Hanabi sería-

Estaré muy bien, tú puedes irte a donde tengas que irte -dijo Xen sonriendo- estos asesinos no son más que moscas para mi

Gracias -dijo Hanabi calmada y se fue corriendo, en algunos lados se escuchaban algunos gritos mientras los asesinos seguían avanzando y peleando, en el lado de Izanamy, él y Hinata estaban peleando contra unos asesinos, Izanamy colocó sobre su cabeza su espada y detuvo el corte de una espada, sujeto su funda y le dio un golpe en las costillas al asesino, Hinata solo gritó cortando de forma vertical a un oponente, aplicó fuerza y le dio un corte vertical al asesino cortándolo por el pecho dejándole una quemadura, se giró y le dio un corte horizontal a otro, solo avanzó corriendo y apuñalo a uno en su pecho-

Son demasiados pero ¿donde vendrán? -dijo Hinata sería-

Creo que el Shogun tiene que ver en esto -dijo Izanamy serio, Bruce rugió y avanzó corriendo cortando con sus garras a uno en el pecho, avanzó corriendo y sujeto a uno de la cara para lanzarlo contra un árbol dejándolo impactado-

Hola ¿cómo se sienten? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Aquí cargando con los años -dijo Hinata calmada, los tres se pusieron en guardia- muchachos tenemos que ir con los otros señores del clan

Escuche que también están peleando contra estos asesinos -dijo Bruce serio-

Capturen uno y lo interrogamos -dijo Izanamy serio, los tres expulsaron energía y avanzaron contra los asesinos, Bruce sacó sus garras y lanzó un corte directo liberando una descarga, la descarga le dio un asesino en el estómago causando que gritara y cayera muerto mientras su cuerpo se quemaba, Hinata lanzando un golpe directo con su espada pero un asesino colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo el golpe, giró rosando su espada con la hoja de la espada de Hinata, un par de asesinos iba hacia ella por la espada pero Hinata giró dándole una patada a ambos desviándolos a otro lado, Hinata concentró fuego en su mano izquierda y y se levanto lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando algo de fuego, Hinata había creado una llamarada con su ataque dejando que algunos se quemaran con el ataque, un asesino detrás de ella trató de atacarlo pero Hinata levantó la cal y le sujeto el brazo, Hinata gritó y lanzó al asesino contra el fuego dejando que gritara mientras parte de su espalda se quemaba con el fuego, Izanamy gritó y golpeó a un asesino en la cara mientras clavaba su espada en su cuello-

Izanamy ve rápido con el Shogun -dijo Hinata preocupada, levantó su espada deteniendo un ataque, lo empujó y le dio dos cortes en el cuerpo- vete rápido

Ella tiene razón aquí estaremos bien tú ve -dijo Bruce serio- detenlos en lo que nosotros los atrasamos

Entendido -dijo Izanamy serio, el solo gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando un resplandor azul de su puño, los asesinos fueron golpeados y empujados por el ataque mientras Izanamy se fue corriendo sujetando su espada-

Bien señora Shiba -dijo Bruce sonriendo colocándose brazaletes con tres garras largas en los nudillos- creó que estamos listos para pelear -Hinata tomó parte de su vestido y lo rasgó mostrando su pierna y parte del muslo-

Estaré más que encantada de acabar con estos sujetos -dijo Hinata sonriendo sujetando su espada con ambas manos, en algún lado del bosque Hanabi estaba corriendo esquivando algunos ataques, usando se detuvo vio a un jaguar herido y con ropa samurai como la suya-

Usted es -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Soy Hirokuro Kane -dijo el leopardo cansado-

Kane, yo soy Shiba Hanabi -dijo Hanabi calmada- escuche vuelva a su campamento todo esto es una trampa

Eso trato pero mi campamento fue destruido y mi padre ya no está -dijo Kane preocupado-

Mira ve por haya ahí se encuentra mi madre y mi tío ellos te ayudarán a que te encuentres mejor -dijo Hanabi calmada, Kane asintió solo camino un poco y se retiró mientras Hanabi corría en el bosque, en otro lado Kenryu estaba esquivando algunos ataques, se giró y pasó su espada por su espalda era do que su mano izquierda la atrapara el pasar su espada por la espalda detuvo el ataque de un asesino, se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo cortando algo de bambú y perforó el pecho de un asesino, escuchó un click y bajo el cuerpo esquivando una bala de cañón, cuando giró notó que Lao estaba frente a él, Lao solo avanzó corriendo colocando su espada frente a él tomándola a dos manos, lanzó un corte vertical pero Kenryu solo levantó la espada deteniendo el ataque, Kenryu lanzó un corte vertical pero Lao saltó esquivando el ataque, Kenryu giró extendiendo el brazo derecho sujetando su espada, el ataque le dio a Lao en el pecho empujándolo un poco pro gracias a la armadura no le pasó nada-

¿Por que me atacas aquí? -dijo Kenryu serio- ¿acaso eres tú el que intenta el golpe de estado y ayudar a ese Shifu falso? -Lao no dijo nada sólo se alejó corriendo y se fe más lejos- creó que eso contesta mi pregunta -escucho unos pasos y giro escuchando como Hanabi estaba corriendo-

¿Darien donde estas? -dijo Hanabi molesta-

¡Hanabi! -Hanabi se detuvo y vio como Izanamy se acercó a ella entregándole una caja- toma esto

¿Que es esto? -dijo Hanabi confundida- papá...¿que está sucediendo? No entiendo porque el grupo de asesinos de élite del Shogun me quieren matar

Eso lo averiguaré, mientras tanto usa esto cuando lo veas necesario -dijo Izanamy calmado, le entregó la caja y Hanabi solo la abrió viendo la gema del sol dentro- cuando sea el momento la gema reaccionará a tus sentimientos

Esta bien pero primero tengo que encontrar a Darien, el esta solo por ahí -dijo Hanabi intranquila- no podrá soportar mucho tiempo peleando estos asesinos son profesionales

Esta bien, ve con el yo me haré cargo del Shogun esperemos que el no tenga nada que ver -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos se separaron y fueron corriendo por destinos diferentes, Hanabi siguió corriendo cuando se topó con Kenryu frente a ella, Kenryu solo tomó su espada y Hanabi tomó su espada del mango, Kenryu solo giro lanzando su espada pero Hanabi se agachó derrapando por el suelo sobre sus rodillas, la espada pasó por encima de su casa y ella giró quedando de rodillas frente a Kenryu y tomó su espada-

Por favor espera, no soy tu enemigo señorita Shiba -dijo Kenryu calmado-

Entonces ¿por que atacaste? -dijo Hanabi molesta pero Kenryu señaló hacia dónde estaba Hanabi y ella pudo ver cómo estaba un asesino tirado en el suelo con la espada de Kenryu en su pecho- cielos no puede ni escucharlo, me salvaste la vida -dijo sorprendida-

Si eso es porque parece que tiene su mente en otro objetivo -dijo Kenryu calmado, jalo un hilo y la espada fue atraída hacia él regresando a su mano- señorita yo

Se quien eres Ako Kenryu, Gracias estoy en deuda contigo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero quiero saber dónde está mi amigo se llama Darien

El fue empujado hacia la cascada con otros cinco asesinos, sino se da prisa él podría correr un gran peligro -dijo Kenryu calmado-

Gracias -dijo Hanabi calmada, ella se fue corriendo pero le dio un último vistazo a Kenryu- _esta guapo...-_ pensó sonrojada y se fue corriendo- _El samurai ciego, solo había escuchado historias sobre el, es la primera vez que lo veo_ -siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó el sonido de un arrollo, cuando llegó vio a Darien rodeado de cinco asesinos y él parecía algo cansado-

Vamos vengan, no tengo miedo de morir -dijo Darien serio y algo cansado-

¡Darien! -Hanabi tomó su espada y la lanzó contra un asesino clavándola en su pecho, cayó agachada y avanzó corriendo, Darien levantó su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía, los cuatro asesinos se alejaron mientras Hanabi y Darien se juntaron quedando de espaldas-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Hanabi sería-

Me alegra que llegaras y si -dijo Darien sonriendo- yo siempre estoy bien -los dos se quedaron juntos mientras los asesinos avanzaron hacia ellos, Hanabi se agachó esquivando un ataúd y giró pateando a un asesino en la cara cara, Darien salto esquivando el ataque de un y le dio un corte en el pecho con espada y giró lanzando un corte horizontal pero el otro lo bloqueó con su espada, Darien solo retrocedió un poco y el asesino herido le sujetó la pierna evitando que se alejara, el asesino caído tomó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en su pierna, Darien gritó de dolor pero giró su espada clavándola en el pecho del asesino, gritó con fuerza y levantó la pierna pateando al asesino frente a él y lo alejó, el asesino cayó al suelo pero Hanabi lo sujetó con su espada por el cuello y pasó el filo por su cuello cortándolo un poco, el asesino cayó al suelo y Hanabi quedó en frente a los dos, solo gritó y avanzó corriendo, sujeto la espada expulsando energía negra y roja, dio un corte chocando con uno y terminó del otro lado un poco cansada, Hanabi se reía un poco viendo como el asesino terminó cayendo al suelo, el último quedó en guardia pero Darien lo apuñalo por la espalda dejando que cayera al suelo muerto-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

De nada supuse que no la necesitarías -dijo Darien sonriendo, se quejó un poco y cayó al suelo sujetando su pierna-

Darien tu pierna, ven vamos a buscarte como curarte -dijo Hanabi preocupada, lo ayudo a caminar apoyándolo en su hombro, lo sentó en una roca y le quitó el cuchillo que tenía incrsutrado en su pierna- esta profundo, Darien no podré quitártelo tan fácilmente, tendré que cauterizar la herida

¿Cauterizar? ¿Me tendrás ...que? -uno Darien nervioso-

Si, Darien voy a quemarte la pierna -dijo Hanabi intranquila, camino hacia el bosque y tomó dos cuchillos de los asesinos, cortó algo de madera seca y frotó los cuchillos hasta que hizo algo de fuego, encendió una rama y camino hacia Darien- Darien tendrás que ser fuerte

No, no, Hanabi espera no puedes hacer esto -dijo Darien asustado- me dolerá tanto que deseare estar muerto

Tranquilo he hecho varias veces tu aguanta -dijo Hanabi calmada, saco el cuchillo derramando algo de sangre y colocó el fuego cerca de la herida haciendo que gritara de dolor-

¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH! -gritó Darien lleno de dolor mientras Hanabi cerraba su herida con el fuego, lo dejó un rato y vio la herida arder un poco mientras esta cerraba- dios, aaah no puedo...AAAAAAARRGG

Tranquilo, esto llevará tiempo -dijo Hanabi intranquila, tomó agua y comenzó a derramarla en la pierna de Darien para hacer que la herida secara- cuando lleguemos a la aldea podremos dejarte con la doctora Sarenji para que te atienda

Claro...aaah claro...-dijo Darien cansado mientras perdía algo de color, su piel se volvía pálida mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos- creó que perdí mucha sangre

Fue dolor grave lo que sentiste, descuida sólo aguanta un poco -dijo Hanabi preocupada, lo recostó en la roca- trata de no pensar en el dolor, piensa en otra cosa, ponis, dormir pasado de las ocho de la noche, helado para desayunar

No puedo comer helado...jejeje soy...intolerante a la lactosa -dijo Darien sonriendo y Hanabi reía un poco nervioso-

Entonces nada de helado -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Hanabi ¿que crees que esté pasando aquí? -dijo Darien intranquilo-

No lo sé pero mi papá estaba tan preocupado que me dio esto -dijo Hanabi intranquila mostrando la caja con la gema del sol- me dio la gema del sol, la gema que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones

Corrección esa ahora es mi gema -dijo Lao serio caminando por el río hacia ellos- entrégame la gema del sol, es mi derecho poseerla

¿Tu derecho? ¿Quien te crees para decir eso? -dijo Hanabi molesta tomando su espada-

Me llamo Shiba Lao el verdadero heredero de la gema del sol -dijo Lao sonriendo-

¿Como un Shiba? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- no eso no puede ser verdad, mi papá acabó con los Shiba renegados, tu no deberías...no, mientes

No miento, tu padre asesino al mío a sangre fría hace mucho tiempo -dijo Lao molesto- y recuperare lo que es mío por derecho, entrégame la gema -tomó su espada y quedó en guardia mientras Hanabi tomó la espada y guardó la caja-

Primero deberás matarme -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Será un placer -dijo Lao sonriendo, los dos gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, los dos chocaron sus espadas de forma vertical causando una onda de impacto en el campo y eso generó pequeñas olas en el agua, Lao extendió su mano izquierda creando una espada de energía y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Hanabi saltó alejándose y Lao lanzó su espada cambiándola por una lanza de energía, Hanabi le dio un corte a la lanza causando una explosión en el campo, Lao sólo avanzó en medio del humo lanzando dos cortes cuando vio Hanabi tenía dos cortes en el cuerpo, Lao sonrió pero notó que el cuerpo se había hecho transparente y desapareció, buscó a Hanabi y ella avanzó a su derecha lanzando un golpe pero Lao levantó su brazo izquierdo frenando el golpe, el golpe solo lo hizo retroceder un poco pero Lao gritó expulsando energía azul causando un brillo, Hanabi cerró los ojos y Lao le dio una patada en el estómago alejándola con el golpe, Hanabi se quejó y cayó de espaldas al suelo-

Hanabi cuidado...yo iré a...aaahg -Darien trato de levantarse pero su pierna le dolía y cayó al suelo cansado-

Tranquilo yo lo derroto -dijo Hanabi cansada pero Lao gritó y saltó girando en el aire, el cayó en picada lanzando un golpe con la espalda pero Hanabi rodó en el suelo esquivando el ataque, Lao terminó golpeando el suelo causando una onda de viento y agua empujando más a Hanabi, Hanabi giró y cayó a cuatro patas derrapando en el suelo, tomó la espada y esperó a Lao, en un momento Lao se levantó y avanzó corriendo, Hanabi lo espero y lanzó un golpe directo con la espada pero al momento de dale la espada lo atravesó dejando solo la silueta de su imagen-

¿Zanzoken? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida, se giró lanzando un corte diagonal cortando otra silueta a su izquierda, escuchó un zumbido a su derecha y se giró lanzando un corte horizontal, su espada chocó con la espada de Lao causando otra onda de sonido y viento que la empujó un par de paso; Lao sólo se agachó y avanzó golpeando a Hanabi directo en el estómago, la empujó con fuerza hasta lanzarla contra un árbol estrellándola con fuerza, Hanabi tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y quedar de pie- ¿como...es tan fuerte..? No cabe duda que si es un Shiba como yo

¿Un Shiba como tu? Ja no me hagas reír -dijo Lao serio- lo que tú eres no es un Shiba, no tu eres parte de un linaje de vergüenza, ¡Es una aberración para mi apellido! Los malditos híbridos como tu me dan asco

Hablas como si en verdad los odiaras -dijo Hanabi molesta-

En verdad los odio, tu padre fue el primero en manchar el apellido, por culpa de tu abuela que se apareo con ese lobo negro dando como resultado a ese híbrido -dijo Lao molesto- el mismo híbrido que asesinó a mi padre

¿Que lo asesinó? -dijo Hanabi confundida- ¿de que hablas?

Es verdad en ese tiempo tu no estabas ahí, mi padre era Jesker, Shiba Jesker el verdadero heredero del clan Shiba -dijo Lao molesto- cuando tu padre iba a recibir el título de Maestro Shiba mi padre fue a la aldea para enfrentarlo, se enfrentaron como iguales pero tu padre terminó victorioso, lo último que vi de mi padre fue en como era golpeado, derrotado y por último asesinado por un híbrido inferior a el, solo vi como sin consideración lo levantó y lo lanzó por una cascada similar a esta -Hanabi se sorprendió y vio por detrás de ella- a mi, a mi hermana y a mi madre nos dejo vivir pero nos expulsó del clan, y después de eso buscamos el cuerpo de mi padre, seis días, seis malditos días me tomo encontrar el cuerpo para darle un entierro

Mi parte se había hecho de enemigos en mucho tiempo -dijo Hanabi sería- pero tu padre dijo que por mucho fue la pelea más difícil que tuvo, escucha tu padre solo estaba obsesionado con el control y la conservación de las razas puras, trato de matar al Shogun si el

¡Mentiras! -Lao grito molesto- tu padre lo asesinó porque no podía darle el trono a alguien más, mi padre lo veía como lo que realmente era un mestizo, una aberración, una vergüenza igual que tu, un ser que ni siquiera debería vivir en mi palacio

¡Ya basta! -Hanabi grito molesta quedando en guardia- no pienso permitir que le faltes el respeto a mi padre o a mi abuela, tu no tienes ningún derecho de decidir quien puede ser o no parte de tu familia, ademas ¿por que estas aquí? ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto?

Si, yo trabajo para alguien que me aseguró el trono del clan Shiba a cambio de que llevé con él pero en mi preferencia me gustaría vengar a mi padre matándote, una de las peores manchas del clan Shiba un simple zorra -dijo Lao sonriendo-

No y una mancha en el clan, y si soy una híbrida -dijo Hanabi molesta- soy una loba mitad zorra pero con fuerza de tigre, soy una Shiba

Blasfemia -dijo Lao molesto, los dos volvieron a avanzar corriendo mientras Darien solo se trataba de poner de pie para ayudarla, en el campo donde estaba Shin y Rasel, los dos estaban escuchando los sonidos de pelea a lo lejos-

Bien parece que el plan sigue lo acordado, posiblemente el maestro Shiba ya esté muerto -dijo Shin sonriendo, Rasel solo se giró y vio como la puerta era empujada cayendo hecha pedazos frente a los dos- ¡¿Que significa esto?! -Izanamy estaba caminando en medio de unos asesinos caídos en el suelo, tenía parte de su ropa y espadas manchadas de sangre- maestro Shiba ¿que está haciendo aquí? Sabe que venir aquí contra el shogun es un clara señal de traicion

Bien mentido y jugado por poco casi no me doy cuenta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- igual que tu padre eres muy listo Rasel, armas planes ingeniosos -Shin suspiro y Rasel se levantó quitándose la capucha-

Vaya maestro Shiba es un placer finalmente vernos cara a cara -dijo Rasel calmado-

No cabe duda eres idéntico a tu padre -dijo Izanamy calmado- dime ¿de donde sacaste a este imitador de quinta?

Un simple vagabundo que no tenia nada que perder ni un futuro, ja el es uno de mis subordinados hizo una clara imitación del shogun -dijo Rasel sonriendo mientras Shin suspiraba- pero dígame ¿como se dio cuenta de que todo era fingido?

Tu carta para empezar, no tenia el sello del shogun, segundo el shogun cuando decreta algo como una alianza entre familias lo hace por medio de la unión del matrimonio el jamás ha dado un torneo con los lideres de clanes -dijo Izanamy calmado- sabes mi esposa es muy lista y ella pudo ver a través de toda esta farsa con calma y también un error fue no haber matado al verdadero Shogun -detrás de Izanamy apareció un chita de ojos azules con un traje blanco y dorado con un sombrero negro, junto a él estaba Zafiro pero ella al pacer era apenas una adolescente usando un traje negro con partes de armaduras en los brazos, piernas y cintura-

Parece que llego justo a tiempo maestro Shiba -dijo el Shogun serio-

Si señor, Zafiro bien hecho al encontrarlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias señor -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Mmm parece que no fui tan listo esta vez oh bueno espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión -dijo Rasel sonriendo- pero créame maestro Shiba que algún lo voy a derrotar junto a los demás Guardianes

¿Buscas venganza por tu padre caído? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ese anciano no tiene nada que ver, solo voy a terminar lo que él empezó -Rasel se vio rodeado de energía morada mientras unas flamas verdes los rodeaban a él y a Shin, antes de que Izanamy pudiera hacer algo Rasel ya se había ido dejando solo cenizas verdes-

¿Por que hizo todo esto dejando tantos huecos? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Maestro Shiba un halcón paso parece que Hanabi está teniendo problemas contra un tigre de nombre Lao -dijo Zafiro calmada-

¿Lao? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿y ese quien es?

No lo sabemos pero acaba de expulsar una energía negra, tiene mucha similitud con la suya mi maestro -dijo Zafiro sería e Izanamy solo vio al frente donde estaba un río-

Voy para haya, que el Shogun esté seguro -dijo Izanamy serio y Zafiro asintió mientras él se iba corriendo, en el río se escuchó un impacto y se vio como Hanabi terminó siendo impactado contra una pared de roca con su espada a un lado-

Se acabó dame la gema del sol -dijo Lao molesto, Hanabi escupió algo de sangre y lo miro-

No quiero, no te la daré -dijo Hanabi molesta, Lao se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que gritara un poco, la siguió golpeando mientras en su cuerpo aparecía una energía negra con ligeros rastros de energía carmesí, la siguió golpeando con fuerza mientras Hanabi solo cerraba los golpes aguantando los golpes, Darien cayó al suelo gruñendo mientras trataba de levantarse, Lao le dio un golpe en la cara a Hanabi haciendo que su labio se cortara- escúchame esto es solo una parte de la humillación que he recibido de parte de la familia, estos golpes apenas pueden representar el odio que siento, no me sentiré satisfecho hasta que te haya matado o hasta que mate a tu parte, vendí mi alma solo por poder y cuando te maté seguirán tus padres

¡Aaaagh ya cállate! -Hanabi grito molesta- quería mostrarte empatía pero ahora pienso que tu padre se lo merecía por ser un poco -Lao le dio un golpe en la cara y Hanabi se quejó-

No digas nada de él, el si tenia la mente clara, él creí que todos debían ser puros y él clan Shiba debía serlo, no sabes lo que se sienten que te quiten todo y por un simple error, no sabes lo que se siente ver moriría a tu propio padre -Lao solo veía a Hanabi con odio pero Hanabi solo recordo a Anya acostada en la cama con los ojos eruditos y algunos pájaros hechos de papel de horigami, Hanabi solo apretó los dientes y los puños-

No sabes lo que es cara con el dolor, y a diferencia de mi padre yo no fallaré -dijo Lao molesto, Darien solo avanzó corriendo y gritando pero Lao se dio la vuelta y terminó siendo apuñalado en su estómago por la espada de Darien, Lao estaba sorprendido viendo la espada pero sujetó a Darien de la cabeza y lo levantó para estrellarlo en el suelo, lo estrelló con fuerza y lo volvió a levantarlo solo para golpearlo en la cara y el estómago, lo dejó caer de rodillas y lo golpeó en la cara- eres un miserable, mira que atacarme por la espalda

¡Ya suéltalo! -Hanabi grito molesta soltándose de la s rocas y cayo al suelo herida-

Ah con que él te importa -dijo Lao sonriendo, golpeó a Darien con fuerza haciendo que se desorientada- sabes esto me recuerda a cuando mi padre murió -sujeto a Darien del pelo de la cabeza y de su pierna no herida y lo coloco en sobre sus hombros- tu sintiéndote impotente en ayudarlo, alguien fracturándole les huesos, golpeándolo mientras yo gritaba que se detuviera -camino por el agua cargando a Darien mientras veía la cascada-

¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! -Hanabi grito molesta mientras la gema brillaba en la caja- ¡déjalo ir!

Claro lo soltaré pero directo a su perdición -dijo Lao sonriendo, levantó los brazos sujetando a Darien y lo arrojó por la cascada-

¡NOOOO! ¡Darien! ¡Darien! -Hanabi grito llorando viendo como Darien solo caí por el agua, ella estaba extendiendo su brazo llorando mientras la gema brillaba- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -grito llorando con fuerza-

Si, ahora lo debes entender, quien supera al débil es El Fuerte, El Fuerte devora al débil y los seres inferiores siempre serán superados por los seres puros como yo -dijo Lao sonriendo- tu y tu amigo sufrirán lo mismo que yo sufrí y cuando mueras yo tomare el control y...-Hanabi se levantó molesta y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego de su puño- ¡¿Pero que?! -Lao se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe y vio que el fuego se deshizo - ¡¿una bola fuego pero como?! -Hanabi se veía rodeada de un resplandor rojizo con un tono dorado en el cuerpo- esta energía no puede ser -en la espalda de Hanabi apareció uña resplandor dorado en forma de Sol y la camisa se rompió mostrando la gema en su espalda, en su frente apareció un ovalo con dos líneas una en la parte superior y la otra en la parte inferior de color rojo, en sus mejillas aparecieron rayas rojas de acuerdo a sus párpados y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos-

Lao...Shiba -Hanabi solo gruño un poco- jamás había odiado a nadie hasta ahora, pero la furia e ira que siento ahora muestran que eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, no sabes cuanto te odio ahora

Baaaa no tienes nada con que vencerme ni tu amigo pudo hacerlo -dijo Lao sonriendo, Hanabi gruño un poco y avanzó corriendo, Lao lanzó un golpe pero Hanabi roto esquivando el ataque, lo rodeó y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo a otro extremo con fuerza, Lao giro y cayó a cuatro patas en el agua- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?!

¡HAAAAAAAA! -Hanabi grito lanzando un golpe en diagonal liberando fuego en forma de una onda roja, Lao solo saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, el ataque terminó dándole a una roca causando una ligera explosión, cuando se dio cuenta Hanabi apareció a su derecha y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara, le di un golpe al mentón y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza mientras Lao se quejaba, Hanabi grito y le dio un golpe de gancho en el pecho, aplicó energía y lo empujó un poco liberando energía en forma de una onda, Lao terminó siendo lanzado hasta impactarse con unas rocas-

¡No puede ser! -Lao grito sorprendido y Hanabi avanzó gritando, Lao se levantó y Hanabi le dio un patada en el cuerpo causando que perforara la roca y terminara siendo arrastrado en el suelo dejando una marca en el suelo, Lao se levantó adolorido mientras Hanabi terminó alejada de él y del río- No puede ser...estar usando la gema, no queda de otra -su cuerpo se cubrió de energía morada y negra mientras gritaba un poco expulsando más poder, entre los árboles estaba Rasel junto a Scarge-

¿Como va el sujeto de prueba? -dijo Scarge serio-

Bien por ahora, pero parece que su elemento de luz no puede adaptarse al poder maligno -dijo Rasel serio- parece que tendrá complicaciones para usarlo al cien porciento, anota esto Scarge los guerreros con elemento luz no pueden usar el poder oscuro a menos de que usen el poder oscuro separado, bien sigamos con mas experimentos; no usaremos a los guerreros de luz

Esta bien mi señor, supongo que robarle sus poderes a ese lobo negro no sirvió de nada, a pesar de tener un gran poder -dijo Scarge serio- busquemos más soldados tal vez en China halla algo que sirva -los dos se estaban retirando pero Lao grito peleando con Hanabi, los dos chocaron sus puños pero Hanabi le dio un golpe a Lao en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo pero Lao se quedó de pie y extendió su brazo izquierdo disparando una esfera tras otra, Hanabi desvió un ataque con una mano y se acarreó corriendo, salto a la derecha esquivando un ataque y grito lanzando un golpe liberando una proyección de aire, la proyección se acercó y golpeó a Lao en el cuerpo dejando marcas en la armadura, se quejó y cayó de rodillas viendo como pequeñas manchas de sangre estaban cayendo al suelo-

La herida se está abriendo más...-dijo Lao cansado, Hanabi solo avanzó corriendo y chocó con Lao causando un fuerte impacto, Hanabi grito expulsando energía mientras peleaba en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Lao lanzó una patada pero Hanabi giró levantando el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, levantó su pierna y le dio una patada en el estómago a Lao, Lao se quejó pero Hanabi le dio un golpe en el pecho expulsando algunos rayos rojos y lo empujó con el puño alejándolo más hasta terminar cayendo al agua con una descarga en el cuerpo- ah maldicion...esa chica me...va a matar

Así es, te haré sufrir por lo que le hiciste a Darien -dijo Hanabi molesta, Lao se puso de pie respirando un poco agitado pero se quejó por la herida que tenía en el cuerpo-

¿Que le hizo a Darien? -dijo Hinata sería, Hanabi la vio y se sorprendió de ver que Bruce tenía a Darien sus brazos-

¡Darien! -Hanabi grito sonriendo y se acercó corriendo a verlo- ¿él esta..?

Esta vivo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- por suerte lo pude atrapar, esta cansado por su herida pero estará bien -Hanabi solo sonrió llorando un poco-

Maldita sea...ustedes son -dijo Lao sorprendido- No, si me quedo aquí realmente voy a morir -se giró y estaba por irse pero alguien lo sujeto del cuello y lo levantó- aaaagh suéltame...aaagh

Vaya pero si es Lao -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ha pasado tiempo primo

¿Primo? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- papá ¿lo que dijo Lao es verdad? ¿Tu asesinaste a..?

¿Un sujeto que trató de matar a toda la aldea y asesinó a tu abuela envenenándola? si eso hice, Hanabi hace tiempo tuve que tomar la decisión más difícil matar a alguien de mi sangre a cambio de proteger la aldea, hay que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de mucho, eso es ser un líder -dijo Izanamy calmado, Lao solo gritaba expulsando energía en su cuerpo, Izanamy lo soltó y vio la energía negra-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, todos retrocedieron un poco y Lao concentró energía en su puño izquierdo pero Izanamy le sujeto el brazo y lo detuvo viendo la energía negra en su puño-

Esta energía es de -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, más tarde Lao estaba encadenado en una jaula mientras expulsaba esa energía negra- hay algo extraño, su energía es muy fría y maligna

¿De donde obtuvo esta parte de la energía negra? -dijo Hinata confundida- esa energía negra, jamás sentí algo como eso, ni se compara con Berseck es baja

Parece que se estaba adaptando -dijo Izanamy serio-

Nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí -dijo Shogun calmado- investigaremos sobre esto

Yo si e sentido esta energía antes -dijo Hanabi calmada- esta energía la sentí hace cinco años cuando peleamos contra ese tigre que asesinó toda esa aldea completa, la energía es similar

Entonces están conectados con Rasel -dijo Izanamy serio, después de unos días todos se estaban retirando usando ropa limpia-

Aaa mucho mejor, un traje sin kimono pero esta gema como pica -dijo Hanabi molesta tratando de rascarse la espalda-

Si pero irás acostumbrando -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿Darien como vas? -Bruce estaba jalando una carreta con Darien acostado en ella con un vendaje en su pierna-

Estoy bien -dijo Darien sonriendo, Hanabi se acercó y sonrió frotándole la cabeza- he maestro Bruce promete ¿que no dirá nada? Sobre bueno...ya sabe

Descuida no dire que la princesita perdió el tesorito -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Hanabi se sonrojó mientras Darien reía- _**regresó al presente-**_

Y así fue nuestro inicio y mi inicio como Guardiana -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Vaya que buena historia -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero tengo una duda

Yo también ¿como tomo tu padre cuando supo que bueno...? -dijo Sai intranquilo, Hanabi solo sonreía nerviosa rascándose la cabeza mientras Darien solo comenzó a temblar abrazándose a su mismo-

Bueno lo qué pasó fue que...se me salió como un gas...si eso pasó -dijo Hanabi nerviosa- pero lo peor se lo llevo Darien

R _ **ecuerdo-**_ parecía un día normal en el palacio Shiba, era verano, Jeanne e Isao parecían pequeños y jugaban en el suelo, lanzando agua, Long estaba jugando con agua lanzándolo en pequeños torrentes, Izanamy y Hinata estaban hablando sentados en sillas de playa-

Papá mamá -Hanabi entro corriendo junto con Darien- el tío Bruce me dio algo de medicamento que me puso histérica

Creo que si es de azúcar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso viendo a Hanabi temblando un poco-

¿Tomaste café? -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¿mucha azúcar?

Si...Darien y yo nos acostamos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo moviendo la cola, Izanamy se quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras sus pupilas temblaban, Hinata estaba tratando de hablar pero lucia muy nerviosa y su boca temblaba, Darien estaba igual o peor mientras perdía el color el cuerpo, solo se escuchó l silencio mientras el viento movía todo, se escuchó un fuerte rugido y una explosión de energía, seguido de varios impactos-

¡¿Como pudiste?! -Izanamy gritaba con fuerza- ¡P*to lobo de mie**a! ¡Te voy a romper el p*nche hocico! ¡Te voy a sacar la mier*a por los ojos! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! -Izanamy gritaba mientras golpeaba a Darien con fuerza-

¡Ya déjalo papi! ¡Papi malo! ¡Sentado! -gritaba Hanabi nerviosa, después Izanamy sujetaba a Darien del cuello el cual estaba muy herido y parecía que tenía manchas de sangre en la ropa, por su parte Izanamy estaba muy enfadado y sujetaba con fuerza a Darien-

Aléjate de ella -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¿que planeabas hacerle?

Solo iba a lubricarlo y deslizarlo centímetro a centímetro como un caballero -dijo Darien sonriendo pero Izanamy quedó con los ojos en blanco y la boca muy abierta- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Y no salí ileso -dijo Darien sonriendo mostrando los músculos con una gran cicatriz en el pecho- me quemó un poco pero sobreviví -algunos sonrieron pero otros sintieron algo de miedo, Tigresa volvió abriendo la puerta molesta, todos se asustaron y se escondieron detrás de Darien-

Hola niños -dijo Tigresa gruñendo, ella solo levantó el brazo y tiro a Isaac frente a todos dejando ver que estaba herido mientras Po caminaba con cuidado usando una sábana para cubrirse el cuerpo hasta la cabeza-

¿Quien es el jorobado? -dijo Long sonriendo-

Es Po, le rompí la panda madre -dijo Tigresa molesta, los machos solo tragaron grueso y vieron a Po caminar un poco sentándose en unos escalones- ¿que te enseñe?

No hablar sin que meses permiso, no lo volveré a hacer, perdóname por favor -dijo Po nervioso-

Hay Isaac ¿estas bien? -dijo Lu preocupada viendo que Isaac estaba herido y con muchos golpes y arañazos en el cuerpo- hay por Buda mamá creo que te pasaste de la raya

No, le di lo que se merecía -dijo Tigresa molesta- fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida, pero al final me pude desquitar, escuchen tengo un anuncio que dar, lo he pensado un poco y ya que Tom fue quien los metió en esto -Tom trago grueso y se sujeto el collarín- lo haremos oficial

¿De que hablas mamá? -dijo Lu confundida-

Bueno ya que no pienso que esa boda a lo bruto sea muy legal y muy bien vista y que luego se hayan ido a hacerlo como conejos locos -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¡Mamá! -Lu grito sonrojada y con la cara más que roja-

Esta bien, esta bien, esa boda no fue de lo muy legal, así que como Isaac tomo el...tesorito...de mi bebe -Tigresa apretó los puños haciendo que sus plumas sangraran y que sus nudillos sonaran con fuerza; eso asustó a muchos- he decidió que lo más correcto es que Isaac se case con Lu -Sai, Tom, Long, Akeela, Darien y Po tragaron sorprendidos hasta el punto de comenzar a toser mientras las hembras sonrieron y Lu se sonrojó un poco de la sorpresa-

Espere...espere...espere ¿como que casarlos? -dijo Hanabi confundida- si él debe hacerse responsable de todo lo que hizo pero ¿por qué casarlos?

Pues como dije esa boda no fue legal y terminaron aceptando todo sin saberlo, entonces pensé que es mejor casarlos ya -dijo Tigresa sería-

Espera Tigresa eso es precipitado, no podemos casarlos -dijo Po nervioso pero Tigresa le dio una mirada fría y afilada, una mirada que no había visto en décadas- hay...

Tu no te metas que todavía no pienso tu castigo -dijo Tigresa molesta- Eagle ve y contacta a los furiosos tráeme a Grulla que quiero una buena boda para mi hija y su prometido

Entendido -dijo Eagle calmada y comenzó a volar- pobre Isaac

Tom quiero a un verdadero padre ve -dijo Tigresa molesta-

A la orden -dijo Tom nervioso- lo siento por ti Isaac

Long contacta a tus padres que traigan a la familia del novio y que empiece la cooperación -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Como usted diga señora -dijo Long calmado y se comenzó a reír de Isaac- felicidades hermano te enganchaste a una suegra bien brava -se retiraba riendo mientras Isaac estaba consciente y sorprendido-

Vas a casarte jajaja -dijo Sai sonriendo, Isaac se levantó sin decir nada y se sacudió la ropa-

¿Isaac? -dijo Lu confundida y vio como Isaac levantó un dedo y comenzó a ir al gimnasio, tomo una cuerda y comenzó a hacerle un nudo para lanzar un extremo por una viga y bajo el nudo hacia su cara-

Bien larga vida y prosperidad, espero que esto la calme -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se colocó la soga al cuello-

¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! -gritaron todos asustados mientras Long lo sujeto de las piernas poco antes de que saltara-

¡Suelta eso ya deja de hacer locuras! -Long sujeto a Isaac de las piernas mientras caminaba dando vueltas-

¡No son locuras! ¡Déjame morir! ¡Déjame morir! -grito Isaac molesto y Long comenzó a dar vueltas mientras Isaac gritaba, la cuerda terminó cortándose e Isaac cayó sobre Long y Long cayó al suelo con Isaac- suéltame

No, no hasta que dejen de intentar matarte -Long grito nervioso mientras sujetaba a Isaac de las piernas evitando que se fuera, Sai, Akeela y Darien se acercaron para sujetarlo de una extremidad y levantarlo-

¡Traidores! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! -gritaba Isaac nervioso mientras lo cargaban los cuatro machos- ¡déjenme ir! ¡Déjenme en el bosque para que muera de hambre! ¡Láncenme al río! ¡Pónganme rocas en los pies y lanceenme al mar! ¡No quiero morir! -algunos se reían por la escena mientras Lu estaba sonrojada y sus ojos giraban un poco por la sorpresa-

¿Casarme? ¿Ca...ca...ca casarnos? -dijo Lu sorprendida mientras su voz temblaba-

Chicos -la puerta se abrió mostrando a Himiko respirando un poco agitada- hay noticias importantes

¿Que noticias? -dijo Po calmado viendo como Isaac gritaba tratando de soltarse del agarre de los cuatro-

Es Ichirou finalmente ha despertado y nos dirá que fue lo que pasó con Kajo y el maestro James -dijo Himiko sería, todos se sorprendieron y los que pudieron fueron corriendo al hospital pero en ningún momento Tigresa perdió de vista a Isaac, cuando llegaron vieron a Ichirou levantado y sentado en su cama de hospital-

 _ **Avance-**_

 _Hola soy Lu_ -Isaac estaba sentado llorando a mares con cebollas frente a él siendo sujetado por una cuerda en todo el cuerpo- _Ichirou finalmente ha despertado y nos dirá que fue lo qué pasó_ -Ichirou parecía algo molesto y trataba de caminar pero Po lo detuvo cargandolo con cuidado sujetándolo de su pecho- _Ichirou ¿que fue lo qué pasó con Kajo y James?_

 _No hay tiempo que explicar vengan_ -Long sonrió sujetando su espada, Himiko y Lu estaban corriendo por un pantano llegó de plantas y esporas- _tenemos que ir juntos al pantano para salvarla o morirá junto con todos los aldeanos_ -Kajo al parecer estaban envuelta en pétalos y tenia los ojos negros completamente-

 _El próximo capítulo será,_ _ **El pantano del miedo**_ -Lu estaba esquivando los ataques de plantas mientras Po extendió el brazo creando un escudo dorado frente a él- _Kajo te vamos a salvar_


	71. Chapter 71

_**El pantano del miedo**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el palacio de Ja viendo a Isaac tratando de colgarse de una soga pero pero la soga se rompió y cayó de espaldas con una viga cayéndole encima-

¡Aaaauuuh! -Isaac se quejó un poco mientras se movía-

No puedo creerlo ¿sigues tratando de suicidarte? -dijo Tigresa molesta e Isaac salió de los restos-

Si ¿algún problema? -dijo Isaac molesto-

Si, tienes que acerté responsable de tus acciones, quiero nupcias, bodorrio, pachanga o lo que es lo mismo quiero una boda para mi pequeña hija -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Yo me niego -dijo Isaac molesto, Tigresa gruño y avanzó y sujeto a Isaac del cuello y lo levantó-

¡Más te vale casarte con mi hija! ¡Le prometiste amarla, quedarte junto a ella y estar con ella siempre! ¡Para mí eso suena que le juraste lealtad y amor eterno! -dijo Tigresa molesta e Isaac solo trago grueso y nervioso- tu estuviste con mi hija de forma íntima y eso no te lo puedo perdonar así que o te casas por las buenas o te casas por las malas

Guuulp esta bien -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Bien vamos a despedir a los demás y serás un buen prometido y la tratarás de ser alguien romántico -dijo Tigresa molesta- o te romperé el hocico -Isaac solo trago grueso y nervioso de muevo, los siguientes es que Lu, Himiko, Po, Long y Akeela estaban cargando maletas de viaje mientras todos estaban afuera para verlos partir, en cambio Tigresa estaba saliendo del gimnasio con Isaac atado de brazos y torso con una cuerda, camino siguiendo a Tigresa mientras Po veia a todos pero al ver a Isaac atado de esa forma le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Ya pasas -dijo Po sorprendido-

Es necesario -dijo Tigresa molesta- bien ¿ya se van?

Si, tenemos que irnos ahora pasaremos por Ichirou de camino de ida, tardaremos una semana en llegar al pantano si vamos por viaje normal -dijo Po serio-

Pero iríamos más rápido con tu energía Chi -dijo Lu calmada-

Ok, primera lección del maestro Chi no puedes usar tu energía Chi a lo tonto, solo debemos usarla en momentos importantes, momentos como heridas, o envenenamientos -dijo Po serio- si es un viaje debe ser de último minuto o de suma importancia

Pero esto es importante -dijo Ichirou cansado entrando por la puerta principal-

Hermano -dijo Lu sorprendida, se acercó corriendo y ayudó a Ichirou a ponerse de pie- ven conmigo te ayudo -lo ayudo a caminar pasando su brazo por sus hombros- tranquiló estarás bien

Padre -Ichirou estaba sudando un poco pero recuperó el aliento y se puso de pie- esta es una misión importante, Kajo está en un grave peligro fue rasgada poco una maestra del Chi y es usada para atacar con las plantas a todo lo que se mueva -dijo Ichirou serio- debemos ir de inmediato

Espera Ichirou aún no nos has dicho un paso -dijo Himiko intranquila- no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos

Eso no importa -dijo Ichirou serio- debemos ir cuanto antes -dijo Ichirou serio- se los explicaré en el camino

Esta bien si es un caso muy importante iremos en el dragón de Chi -dijo Po serio- bien pero quiero toda la información mientras vamos en el dragón Chi de energía

Esta bien -dijo Ichirou serio- ¿quienes van a ir? -Long solo se acercó e Ichirou se acerco- ¿quien es este pen**jo?

Ja menuda forma de hablarle a quien te apoya en combate gato miedoso -dijo Long molesto-

¿A quien llamas gato miedoso tu gato sarnoso? -dijo Ichirou molesto, los dos gruñeron un poco pero Po colocó su mano entre los dos-

Basta Ichirou el es Long Shiba, es tu medio hermano, déjalo en paz -dijo Po serio- y déjalo ya que el es mucho más poderoso que tú, es un guardián

¿Un guardián? -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

Si y soy el guardián más poderoso hasta ahora -dijo Long serio- así que mejor tenme respeto y miedo princesa -Ichirou le gruño un poco-

Nosotras también vamos, Kajo es nuestra amiga y debemos ayudarla -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Es verdad iremos a pelear -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Es mi familia así que no me queda de brazos cruzados esperando que alguien haga algo que me corresponde hacer -dijo Akeela calmado-

Bien se los agradesco -dijo Ichirou sonriendo, solo vio a Isaac atado y sudo un poco confundido- ¿y tú Isaac puedes ir? Nos serviría alguien con poderes de hielo

Lo lamento mucho su majestad pero...es que -Isaac vio de manera nerviosa a Tigresa la cual le gruñía mostrando los colmillos- tengo un castigo que cumplir

Entiendo...-dijo Ichirou nervioso-

Nos vemos Isaac -dijo Lu sonriendo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos querido, tu esposa se va a salvar a una amiga

¿Esposa? ¿Querido? ¿Que me perdí de algo mientras estaba dormido? -dijo Ichirou confundido y Akeela sonrió-

De mucho diría yo -dijo Akeela sonriendo-

Cuídate mucho -dijo Isaac calmado pero Tigresa le dio una mirada roja haciendo que se pusiera nervioso- aaah...protégete...quédate cerca de tu padre...y vuelve con bien te estaremos esperando aquí

Dile que la quieres -dijo Tigresa molesta y le sujeto la cola a Isaac jalándola un poco-

Hayiiiiiii -Isaac se quejó mostrando la piel morada y los ojos abiertos- te quiero mucho...

Yo también te quiero y por favor mamá ya no lo tortures -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Volveremos pronto y no se maten por favor -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso, Himiko solo se reía un poco, Po expulsó energía y comenzó a mover los brazos creando su dragón de energía Chi, dentro estaban Long, Akeela, Himiko, Lu e Ichirou junto a Po, el dragón se elevó avanzando por el cielo mientras Isaac estaba sentado llorando-

Aquí comienza mi infierno -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Si y mucho dolor te espera -dijo Tigresa sería, Isaac solo lloro a mares, el dragón siguió volando por los cielos mientras los jóvenes veían las nubes-

Bien Ichirou dinos ¿qué pasó en el pantano? ¿Que le pasó a Kajo? -dijo Long serio-

Son preguntas que se tardarán en contestar -dijo Ichirou preocupado-

Por lo general hago dos, ¿a que me enfrento y como lo mato? -dijo Long serio-

El tiene un buen punto Ichirou, debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos, Akeela no nos supo decir a que se enfrentó para llegar tan herido -dijo Himiko calmada-

Haaaaf...esta bien -dijo Ichirou calmado viendo el cielo- todo comenzó un poco antes de que Akeela me llevara al valle Kajo estaba investigando el caso de cómo darle vida plantas marchitas por medio del Chi -en la mente de Ichirou solo estaba un recuerdo de cómo Kajo estaba extendiendo las manos hacia una rama muerta sin hojas ni follaje, solo extendía las manos pero no lograba-

 _Ella no logró nada por días así que busco otras formas, por horas estuvo estudiando las diferentes maneras de hacer chi_ -Kajo estaba sentada leyendo un libro y vio técnicas de Chi ilustradas en un Chi- _los pandas solían usar el Chi para curar heridas pero las tortugas la usaban para poder hacer crecer árboles y para purificar el agua_ -Kajo estaba viendo dibujos de las tortugas y sonrió teniendo una idea- _entonces decidió ir a buscar algunas tortugas para ver si aún sabían sus artes purificadores y yo la acompañe -_ Kajo e Ichirou estaban caminando por un pantano pero vieron una tortuga algo joven escondida en su caparazón- _encontramos una tortuga y tratamos de hablarle pero esta tortuga hablo con Kajo y le hizo algo raro_

¿A que te refieres con algo raro? -dijo Lu confundida-

Bueno es difícil de decir pero cuando salió de su caparazón sus ojos brillaron de un color verde y entonces Kajo solo se quedó estática, cuando ese brillo pasó juraría que escuché que le dijo algo, trate de sacarla de ahí pero Kajo solo se dio la vuelta mostrando sus ojos verdes y extendió los brazos dejando que ramas de árboles salieran del suelo y me atacaran -dijo Ichirou sorprendio-

Espera ¿ramas de árboles? -dijo Himiko confundida- los árboles aunque seres vivos ellos no se mueven tanto

Estas si -dijo Po calmado- escuchen las habilidades de los guerreros de la tortuga negra es que pueden darle vida de nuevo a las plantas, ellos usan su energía Chi para hacer que los árboles, plantas, agua y rocas tomen vida y ataquen, pero James y Boa jamás usaron esas habilidades para el combate solo para defenderse

Eso suena imposible -dijo Lu sorprendida-

No lo es, cada uno de los Guardianes incluyéndolas a ustedes dos, tienen poderes especiales -dijo Long calmado- mis habilidades como nivel maestro implica que mis alas hechas de fuego me permiten usar el viento y casi volar pero solo puedo flotar ligeramente, mis habilidades curativas al menos en energía son fuertes pero no suficiente

Se dice que las lágrimas del guerrero Fenix pueden curar -dijo Akeela calmado-

Si pero yo no lloro soy un hombre -dijo Long sonriendo- soy bien macho

Eso no fue lo que escuché -dijo Lu sonriendo- hay Gina ven y llena el hueco en mi corazón que mis lagrimas se convierte en mi sufrir y mi deseo ardiente por ti nunca se apaga jajajajaja -Long estaba sonrojado mientras los demás estaban riéndose-

¡¿De donde escuchaste eso?! -gritó Long nervioso- ¡Nadie sabía de eso!

Hanabi si -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¡Hermana! -Long gritó molesto y se golpeó la cabeza- hay eso no tenía que saberlo nadie

Volviendo al punto importante -dijo Ichirou molesto- las habilidades de Kajo comenzaron a crear plantas peligrosas y vivientes que comenzaron a atacar todo lo que nos rodeaba, la tortuga se la llevó a la aldea de los pantanos, el maestro James y la maestra Boa no estaban así que no había nadie que pudiera detenerla, por venenosa yo tuve que escapar fue cuando Akeela me ayudó

Yo tampoco salí ileso -dijo Akeela calmado- también estuve herido, pero lo que más preocupa es porque quiere a Kajo

Creó tener una idea -dijo Himiko preocupada- y creó que tiene algo que ver con esa maleza grande -todos vieron más al frente como un gran bosque estaba creciendo- a papa

Si ya lo vi hoja, tendremos que bajar e ir con cuidado -dijo Po serio, el dragón bajo y se deshizo dejando que todos cayeran de rodillas excepto por Lu que cayó de cara-

Aaaauuu eso me dolió -dijo Lu molesta tocando su nariz algo roja-

Haremos un reconocimiento de la zona pero con cautela este bosque ha incrementado su zona el doble -dijo Po calmado-

Es verdad puedo ver que es más grande -dijo Akeela calmado, todos caminaron viendo el bosque, notaron grandes raíces y ramas en el suelo junto a hojas, plantas, flores y demás- es increíble

Es verdad -dijo Long calmado- todo este lugar esta lleno de plantas de gran tamaño, Himiko toca una de estas raíces y busca la fuente de todo este follaje, tal vez encontremos a Kajo en el proceso

¿Y como sugieres que haga eso genio? -dijo Himiko seria- no tengo esa clase de poder

Si la tienes, la habilidad de la Guerrera de Luna es la perseccion de energía y de formas de vía, hasta donde se mi padre y mi madre te enseñaron conocimientos básicos del Chi deben ser ver para esto -dijo Long calmado-

Espesa ¿acaso te refieres a la técnica Chi curativa? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Si tienes que hacerlo eres la única que puede -dijo Long calmado, Himiko suspiro y asintió, Lu y Po estaban caminando notando más en el bosque mientras Akeela estaba viendo algunas plantas-

Hay algo raro en estas plantas -dijo Akeela calmado- jamás había visto el polen que emiten -Ichirou solo suspiro viendo a los lado, Himiko estaba haciendo trazos con sus manos repitiendo algunas palabras y su cuerpo brillo en un tono blanco, se acercó a una raíz mientras en su frente apareció el tatuaje de la luna, suspiro y comenzó a ver todo el bosque como si lo dibujara en su mente, pudo notar algunas zonas con un pequeño brillo y avanzó más al frente, estaba respirando agitada y abrió los ojos cansada, solo se alejó respirando agitada y vio a los lados-

¿Viste algo? -dijo Long calmado-

Si lo vi, pude notar pequeñas fuentes de energía, hay personas aquí atrapadas -dijo Himiko sorprendida y preocupada- pero también noté algo hay cuatro pero muy fuertes fuentes de energía en los cuatro puntos principales del bosque, no son muy fuertes pero a comparación de un guerrero ordinario

Son fuertes -dijo Long calmado- pero busca a Kajo, busca el punto más fuerte

Esta en el centro, en el gran árbol -dijo Himiko calmada- bien ya tenemos a donde ir pero .cual es el plan?

El punto más fuerte es el centro -dijo Po calmado- mientras qué hay cuatro guerreros y uno más fuerte en el centro, por lo visto el bosque creció en el agua del pantano, Long tú y yo nos haremos cargo de los cuatro guerreros, tus poderes de fuego son demasiado grandes para las ramas secas

El agua los minimizará -dijo Long calmado, suspiro y vio a Po- bien lo haré

Akeela, Ichirou irán al centro a buscar a Kajo y la fuente del gran poder -dijo Po serio- Lu y Himiko los cuidarán y apoyarán si hay problemas, recuerden usen viento y agua como alternativas al fuego, estamos peleando en un bosque traten de usar el agua, el viento y la energía

Entendido -dijeron todos serios, Akeela, Ichirou, Lu y Himiko saltaron al agua y se fueron corriendo mientras Long y Po estaban viendo al frente-

Buen plan usarlos como carnadas -dijo Long sonriendo-

No son la carnada -dijo Po serio- ¿por que lo dices?

¿Quien nos asegura que no pusieron trampas en el agua o si tienen alguna forma de detectarnos? -dijo Long calmado- piénsalo, mejor los distraemos, vayamos por acá y expulsemos una gran cantidad de energía, algo que los atraiga

Esta bien si ese es tu plan -dijo Po calmado, los dos entraron al agua,en el pantano todo estaba callado y comenzaba a llenarse de niebla, Akeela, Ichirou, Lu y Himiko estaban caminando con cuidado viendo todo, las plantas estaban tranquilas, los árboles habían crecido mucho y la maleza cubría todo lo que lo rodeaba-

Esto me da escalofríos -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Parece que creció mucho la vegetación todos estos días -dijo Ichirou confundido- cuando nos fuimos

Las plantas estaban atacando y creciendo sin medida -dijo Akeela sorprendido-

Oigan...¿escuchan eso? -dijo Himiko intranquila viendo a los lados, todos se callaron-

Yo no oigo nada -dijo Lu confundida-

Exacto, no hay sonido de nada, ni animales ni aire, no hay sonido -dijo Himiko nerviosa-

Es cierto todos avancen con cuidado, traten de no hacer el mayor ruido posible -dijo Akeela calmado, caminaron con cuidado y lentitud en medio de la jungla-

Saben una vez leí una novela...de un grupo de colonos que llegaron a tierras nuevas -dijo Lu asustada temblando un poco- estaban caminando en medio de una jungla así y no había ni un solo ruido, solo el sonido del viento y el agua, y cuando entraron por una cueva se toparon con huevos de una criatura rara, el huevo se abrió y una cosa rara salió del huevo y se le pegó a la cara, tres horas después...¡le salió un horrible parasito del pecho!

Huuuuuuush -Himiko se quejó mientras Akeela e Ichirou estaban viendo a Lu confundida- ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que que no leas ciencia ficción antes de dormir

¿Ah Lu Ann acaso el libro que leíste no habrá sido de biología o si? -dijo Ichirou calmado-

Nooo...-dijo Lu nerviosa-

Si sabes que eso pasara cuando te cases con Isaac ¿verdad? -dijo Ichirou sonriendo-

¡¿Me saldrá una bestia del pecho?! -gritó Lu asustada y pálida-

No del pecho -dijo Ichirou sonriendo- pero si de entre tus pier...-Himiko le dio un golpe a Ichirou en la cabeza haciendo que cerrara la boca- ¡AAAAARG JAYAJAYA! ¡¿Por que me golpeaste?!

Por decir estupideces -dijo Himiko molesta- el se refiere a que te saldrá un bebé

¿Un bebé? -dijo Lu sorprendida y sonrojada- ¿un bebé...mío y...de Isaac? -Lu se sonrojó y algo de vapor estaba saliendo de su cabeza- un bebé:...

Bien eso la mantendrá controlada un rato -dijo Himiko calmada, sujetó a Lu de la cola y la llevó arrastrando por todo el campo- vámonos que no hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrar a los aldeanos -sin que se dieran estaban siendo vigilados por alguien, en un campo con una base de madera y algunas plantas acomodadas para formar una silla, había un resplandor verde y ahí estaba una hembra de cocodrilo sujetando una flama verde en sus manos, su piel era verde oscura, tenía senos algo grandes siendo cubierta por un traje parecido a una gabardina de color blanca, mangas amplias de borde rojo con puntas abiertas, debajo solo usaba una pantaleta negra-

Bien parece que tenemos visitas -dijo la hembra sería-

¿Y eso que tiene? -dijo un mono de pelo rojo y ojos morados usando un pantalón blanco y guantes morados- son solo basura

Si, si lo son pero no es para que los subestimemos, dos de ellos fueron entrenados por el maestro dragón y el otro por el Samurai del Sol, también hay quienes fueron entrenados por más guardianes -dijo la hembra calmada-

¿Y que tiene? Son simples guerreros, nada más, no tienen nada especial -dijo el mono sonriendo, la hembra solo extendió su brazo derecho liberando fuego y el mono comenzó a gritar mientras se quemaba en flamas verdes-

No seas estupido Mandril -dijo la hembra calmada viendo una pequeña bola de fuego- La señora Valk vio como un simple maestro, un lobo híbrido derrotó a Scarge con mucha facilidad, nos dijo no se confíen, todos ellos son hijos de algún guardián así que su fuerza es incalculable y ma si desatan su potencial escondido tal como hizo ese híbrido de panda y tigre

Hay...hay -en medio del humo Mandril logró ponerse de pie mientras sus quemaduras se curaban- eso dolió ¿por que siempre tienes que atacarme?, se que me curo rápido pero no es motivo de atacarme

Por no escuchar, escucha el panda y el tigre que lo acompaña son peligroso hasta que distraerlos no hay que dejar que usen sus poderes -dijo la hembra sería- envía a los mutantes

¿Que hacemos con los otros cuatro? -dijo Mandril sonriendo-

Déjamelos a mi, tu lleva el polen y las toxinas contigo ese tigre es el más peligroso -dijo la hembra- en cuanto a los cuatro déjamelos a mi les tengo algo preparado Gracias a su amiga Guardiana -vio un capullo de rosa brillando de color rojo dentro se podía ver la figura de alguien atada por ramales, de regreso en el bosque Mandril estaba caminando entre los troncos viendo a Long y a Po caminar sin problemas-

¿Alguna vez has estado en un bosque así? -dijo Po calmado-

Cuando tenía trece fue parte de mi entrenamiento -dijo Long calmado- mi padre me dejó en un bosque nada mas con un cuchillo y mis garras, tenía que atrapar mi comida, conseguir lo que quisiera para sobrevivir una semana

Eso es algo muy duro para un niño -dijo Po sorprendido-

Para un niño quizás pero no para un hombre, yo elegí ser un guerrero y para un guerrero es madurar rápido o morir -dijo Long calmado-

¿Que? Eso es ridiculo si hubieras estado en peligro te habrías lastimado o peor -dijo Po sorprendido- ningún padre le haría eso a su propio hijo

Lo sé, pero de todas maneras se lo pedí -dijo Long calmado- lo hice de forma voluntaria

¿Por que harías algo semejante? -dijo Po serio-

Para probarme a mi mismo, para demostrar que podré cuidarme cuando mi parte ya no esté, dios no lo quiera algo le llegará a pasar a mi padre yo seria quien tuviera que proteger a mi madre y a mi familia -dijo Long calmado-

Un héroe hasta el final -dijo Po calmado-

No soy un héroe, ni un villano, yo no busco esos títulos tan solo soy alguien que lucha por defender lo que es suyo -dijo Long calmado- me entrenado para esperar lo inesperado, para estar preparado para todo y derrotar a mi enemigo mostrando piedad o no y por cierto -se giro y creo una esfera de energía roja dorada de el centro, estaba apuntando con eso a Po-

¿Long qué haces? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿piensas atacarme?

Solo digamos que debes cuidarte las espaldas -dijo Long serio- tanto de mi como del enemigo ¡Atrás! -Po se agachó y Long disparó una esfera de energía, el ataque chocó con una esfera de energía morada causando una leve explosión-

¿Como no pude verlo? Me confié -dijo Po sorprendido y molesto-

Es por eso que nada nuble mi juicio, ni sentimientos, ni culpa, ni ira, mi padre y mi madre me enseñaron a usar todos mis sentidos tanto los físicos como los místicos -dijo Long serio- ¡Sal de ahí primate! ¡Déjate ver!

Vaya, bien hecho, bien hecho -Mandril apareció sujetando la rama con su cola mientras sonreía cerrando los ojos- kiki vaya jamás pensé que un tigre mitad panda me pudiera encontrar -Long solo escupió a un lado- eres hábil fenómeno

Prefiero monstruo -dijo Long sonriendo, expulsó energía pasando a su Modo guardián- bien vamos a ver qué tan fuerte y hábil eres

Yo no seré tu oponente, tan solo vine a probarte -dijo Mandril sonriendo y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que ocho ojos amarillos se vieran en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, Po y Long se quedaron en guardia viendo al frente, de los árboles salieron saltando lagartos de piel verde, sus colas estaban cubiertas de picos más grueso, sus ojos eran negros con venas verdes brillantes, sus colmillos eran muy largos mientras sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos ramas y lianas de vegetación, los lagartos estaban gruñendo moviendo sus dedos sacando sus garras-

¿Que les paso? -dijo Long sorprendido- parece que...

Fueron mutados, sus cuerpos recibieron más poder de lo que podían soportar -dijo Po serio- esto ya lo había visto antes, solo recordó como Tigresa se había enfrentado a Yujiro en el pasado, recordó su mutación, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar- Long no te vayas a confiar estos sujetos están corrompidos

Bueno veamos si pueden hacerme frente -dijo Long serio y se quedó en guardia-

Bueno tú lo pediste -dijo Mandril sonriendo- ¡Soldados del pantano! ¡Ataquen! -los lagartos solo gritaron soltando un fuerte rugido y avanzaron corriendo a cuatro patas, Long solo avanzó corriendo y gritando-

¡Long no los ataques de frente! -Po gritó preocupado pero Long salto preparándose para lanzar un golpe pero un lagarto saltó y abrió el hocico soltando un fuerte grito liberando ondas de sonido y viento, Long solo apretó los dientes y fue golpeado por la energía lanzándolo un poco lejos estrellándose contra un tronco-

Semilla brillante -dijo Mandril sonriendo, un lagarto abrió la boca disparando pequeñas esferas de energía verde mientras Po solo se quedó frente a él y extendió el brazo derecho creando un escudo de energía deteniendo el golpe causando ligeras explosiones, dos lagartos avanzaron corriendo y saltaron cayendo en picada hacia Po, un lagarto trató de morderlo en su hombro pero Po se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, otro sacó su garras y trató de atacarlo pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, fue ligeramente empujado pero gritó y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo, el primer lagarto se puso en guardia y avanzó corriendo, Po se preparó pero el lagarto giró y lanzó un golpe con su cola, Po solo saltó esquivando el ataque pero una bola de fuego golpeó al lagarto en la espalda tirándolo al suelo, el lagarto solo estaba gritando de dolor mientras su espalda e quemaba-

Ohhh quien diría que al guerrero fénix le gustaría atacar a un enemigo distraído -dijo Mandril sonriendo viendo como Long salía de las tablas expulsando energía- Que acto vil

Escucha, en la batallas por la supervivencia todo se vale, aquí no hay lo justo o lo injusto -dijo Long serio-

Baaa son solo pretextos -dijo Mandril sonriendo, el lagarto siguió gritando y se sumergió en el agua apagando el fuego-

Es raro por lo general los lagartos tienen una piel dura jamás pensé que uno se quemaría tan rápido -dijo Long serio- hay algo extraños en ellos -los lagartos solo se pusieron de pie y quedaron en guardia viendo a Po y a Long-

Después lo descubriremos -dijo Po serio y quedó en guardia, los dos avanzaron hacia los lagartos, un lagarto avanzó corriendo y saltó girando lanzando un golpe con la cola, Long se agachó rodando en el suelo y esquivó el ataque, extendió su brazo derecho y disparó una bola de energía roja, el lagarto abrió la boca disparando pequeñas flechas de energía que chocaron con el ataque de Long causando una ligera explosión, un segundo lagarto avanzó por detrás lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Long levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, lo empujó un poco pero un torrente de agua lo sujeto del cuerpo como un látigo y lo jalo empujándolo contra un grupo de madera y ramas, Long solo salió ileso pero el lagarto apareció frente a él tratando de morderlo, Long solo levantó los brazos sujetándole la mandíbula, forcejeo un poco y liberó una corriente de viento que lo empujó alejándolo más, Long avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo al lagarto con el hombro, solo colocó su mano izquierda en la espalda y liberó fuego causando que el lagarto gritara de dolor mientras su espalda ardía, Long salgo esquivando otro ataque de energía y giró rodeándose de viento bloqueando otro ataque, vio al lagarto disparando energía abriendo la boca, levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo bajo en forma diagonal liberando una corriente de aire, la corriente avanzó y golpeó en frente del lagarto pero el lagarto levantó agua para protegerse, Long solo cayó girando y extendió su pierna derecha cubriéndola de energía eléctrica y le dio una patada al lagarto en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo, el lagarto se quejó pero trato de morderlo, Long solo saltó y cayó pateando la cabeza del lagarto dejando caer solo su peso, Log sujeto al lagarto de la cola y comenzó a girar lanzándolo contra el primera lárgate el cual salía del agua, el lagarto sujeto a su compañero pero Long solo avanzó corriendo y saltó girando concentrando viento en su pierna derecha, solo la retrajo y lanzó una patada directo al pecho del lagarto y liberó viendo dejando que ambos terminaran impactados contra unas raíces gruesas-

Es fuerte -dijo Mandril sorprendido, Po por su lado le era más fácil, esquivó el ataque de un cocodrilo saltando a la izquierda, el lagarto giró lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Po solo le dio un golpe con su puño izquierdo y avanzó golpeando al lagarto en el mentón, lo levantó del suelo y giró dándole una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro lado, el segundo se levantó del agua y gruñó abriendo la boca disparando pequeños fragmentos de energía, Po extendió su mano creando un escudo de energía deteniendo los disparos, el lagarto avanzó y salto girando lanzando una patada pero Po la bloqueó con su mano derecha, el lagarto giró lanzando un golpe con la cola pero Po le sujeto la cola y lo atrajo dándole una patada en el pecho, el lagarto se quedó de pie y sin aire pero Po extendió su brazo izquierdo creando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang debajo de los pies del lagarto, Po chasqueó los dedos y el lagarto fue lanzado por un brillo dorado contra unas ramas de árbol dejándolo atorado-

Vaya los derrotaron y no tuvieron las molestias de matarlos -dijo Mandril sonriendo- a eso le llamó honor de guerreros

Basta de tonterías, dinos .donde están los aldeanos? ¿Donde están James, Boa y Kajo? -dijo Po serio-

Yo no se que le paso a los Niu, cuando nosotros llegamos este lugar ya había sido abandonado por ellos -dijo Mandril sonriendo, Po y Long solo le pusieron atención para escucharlo- bueno ya vayamos dándole paso a la última fase

¿Ultima fase? -dijo Po calmado, Mandril solo saltó y tomó unas esferas moradas de su ropa, las lanzó pero Long solo gritó y de tendido los brazos creando un escudo de viento frente a ellos, las esferas explotaron creando una nube de humo morado, Po y Long retrocedieron un poco pero Mandril saltó quedando sujetado de una rama-

Justo lo que esperaba de un guerrero entrenado -dijo Mandril sonriendo, comenzó a correr a cuatro patas sacando más esferas moradas, las lanzó pero Po gritó lanzando un golpe liberando un resplandor dorado y golpeó la esfera causando una ligera explosión de humo, Mandril sonrió y comenzó a lanzar más esferas, Long solo liberó viendo haciendo una barrera deteniendo los ataques-

¡Ya basta! Es inútil, no importa cuantas de esas cosas lances las bloquearemos todas -dijo Po serio-

Es verdad, tal vez se den cuenta de estas esferas de veneno pero...tal vez es porque las pueden ver -dijo Mandril sonriendo- pero ¿qué hay de las que no pueden ver? -Po y Long solo levantaron la vista sorprendidos y confundidos- -los dos sintieron un aroma en el aire y se cubrieron sus narices, se fijaron en sus pies y notaron como estaban rodeados por esporas-

Son esporas venenosas -dijo Long sorprendido-

Así es, verán ustedes estaban tan distraídos con las bombas de veneno que no notaron que el aire estaba contaminado -dijo Mandril sonriendo- eso no los matará ni un poco

¡Desgraciado! -Long grito molesto y expulsó energía- ¡OOOAAAAAAAGH! -Long grito liberando una corriente de aire formando un torbellino- si el aire estaba contaminado entonces solo basta con esto -el torbellino estaba cubriendo a Po y a Long mientras absorbía el agua y los mojaba-

Con esto lo limpiará -dijo Po calmado, el viento seguía girando pero Mandril comenzó a reírse un poco-

Eso no funcionará -dijo Mandril sonriendo- con respirarlo basta conque entre en su torrente sanguíneo -Po y Long solo se quedaron quietos un momento pero Long comenzó a marearse-

Aha maldicion tiene razón, siento que me voy a dormir -dijo Long molesto- desgraciados -se sujeto la cabeza-

Long no te alteres, concentrarte -dijo Po serio, solo dobló sus piernas un poco y vio borroso- _Maldicion...también comienza a afectarme...pero gracias a mi tamaño el efecto se retrasará, pero si Long pelea o se altera se verá afectado más rápido_ -pensó Po serio viendo a Mandril- _Creó que no tendré otra opción_ -Po solo expulso energía y salto lanzando un golpe liberando energía dorada, la energía golpeó a Mandril pero lo penetro como si fuera una ilusión- ¡¿que?!

Es una maldita ilusión -dijo Long molesto-

Así es, mi habilidad es la de crear ilusiones -dijo Mandril sonriendo- ahora mismo yo no estoy aquí soy solo algo que ustedes creen ver -Long cayó al suelo sintiéndose mareado, Po solo cayó en la rama y extendió su brazo derecho expulsando energía y buscando a Mandril-

Ya te encontré -dijo Po serio, giro y lanzó un golpe pero vio algo brillante y pequeño que cayó y se clavó en su hombro derecho- ¿ahora? -se lo quito viendo una pequeña aguja- ¿una aguja? Que raro -Po comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo y cerró un ojo-

Jajaja a pesar de ser un guerrero muy poderoso sigues siendo un ser vivo sensible por dentro -dijo Mandril sonriendo- lo que te cayó fue una púa de veneno, dentro de poco comenzarás a sentirte mareado y perderás el sentido

Entonces te encontraré antes de que eso pase -dijo Po serio y comenzó a correr por la rama, vio a los lados y lanzó un golpe disparando un rayo de energía dorada en una dirección, golpeó algo creando una ligera explosión, escuchó un zumbido y terminó con una aguja clavada en su espalda, Po se quejó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía de nuevo cortando algunas ramas, Po lo buscaba y se dio cuenta de algo- _ya se donde esta_ -dos torrentes de agua avanzaron y golpearon a Po en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, Po solo se levantó y comenzó a sentirse mareado- aaah...¿que me está pasando?

Por eso te lo advertí -dijo Mandril sonriendo- el veneno entró en tu torrente y cuando comenzaste a pelear se esparció más rápido, se acabó este es tu final -Po solo cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo durmiendo, Mandril se estaba riendo un poco al verlo tirado, en otro lado Himiko, Lum Akeela e Ichirou estaban llegando a un gran roble rodeado de flores y algunas plantas-

Bien aquí está el centro de la aldea -dijo Akeela calmado- Kajo debe estar en la cima

Es la única presencia que siento cercana -dijo Himiko calmada- debemos tener un plan, Akeela tú conoces este lugar mejor que nadie ¿hay algún lugar al que podamos entrar sin problemas?

No lo sé, en la cima hay puentes que conectan con el roble central -dijo Akeela calmado- pero no sabemos qué clase de enemigo está en la cima, debemos ser precavidos, por la maleza podremos caminar por debajo o escalar el tronco

Si así será más fácil -dijo Himiko calmada, Ichirou solo se quejó y avanzó corriendo- espera Ichirou ¿qué haces?

No puedo perder mas el tiempo, si Kajo esta en la cima yo mismo iré a sacarla de ahí -dijo Ichirou molesto, comenzó a trepar sujetándose de la maleza que estuviera a su alcance, comenzó a trepar rápido y sacando las garras para trepar con más facilidad-

Dolerá debemos formar un plan no seas impetuoso -dijo Akeela sorprendido-

Yo también voy -dijo Lu calmada y comenzó a trepar sacando sus garras, siguió trepando siguiendo a Ichirou- debemos rescatar a Kajo es nuestra amiga

Lo sé pero primero hay que hacer un plan -dijo Himiko molesta- haaaay...¿por qué nadie me hace caso? Soy idénticos a su padre, torpes cabeza de aire y calenturientos -Akeela y Himiko los siguieron y comenzaron a trepar, en sus flamas la hembra cocodrilo estaba viendo todo calmada-

Bien hay que dejar que vengan -dijo la hembra calmada- ¿Mandril los tienes?

Si aquí están -dijo Mandril sonriendo dejando caer a Long y a Po en el suelo- bien hecho por las esporas venenosas

Mis esporas son buenas, el control del viento ayudó, y el Chi de crear ilusiones también, ahora empezaremos la verdadera prueba usándolos a ellos, llévalos con él capullo -dijo la hembra calmada, Mandril tomó a Po y a Long, los acercó dejándolos cerca de lo que parecía un capullo de flor, los dejo cerca y unas ramas los sujetaron para meterlos dentro del capullo, ahí las ramas los envolvieron y comenzaron a brillar las hojas del capullo-

Bien las baterías están listas -dijo Mandril o riendo- usa a nuestra nueva Maestra del Chi

Bien comencemos ¿como te sientes Kajo? -la hembra sonrió viendo a Kajo frente a ella, Kajo estaba usando una gabardina verde oscura de cola corta con óvalos a los lados, con bordes amarillos, las mangas eran amplias de color amarillo oscuro, usaba una cinta blanca en la cintura con un pantalón negro, en las piernas usaba botas de color verde oscuro y borde amarillo, su cuerpo brillaba de un color verde oscuro y abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos de fondo negro con venas casi verdes y la pupila verde oscura-

Estoy lista para liberar el poder de la naturaleza -dijo Kajo calmada, su mirada estaba algo ida, parecía perdida-

Parece que la madre naturaleza que tiene por dentro ha despertado -dijo Mandril sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo la hembra calmada- Kajo escucha usa el poder de estos dos y manipula el árbol, destruye a Lu Ann y sus compañeros, pero deja vivo al príncipe Ichirou

Como ordene señorita Codrile -dijo Kajo calmada-

Claro -dijo Codrile sonriendo, en el árbol, los cuatro saltaron quedando viendo todo cubierto de neblina, caminaron un poco viendo que los suelos y muros estaban cubiertos por maleza y demás-

Bien no hay nadie -dijo Lu sonriendo- aquí del aire huele algo extraño, ademas no escucho vida o movimiento -Akeela estaba viendo a los lados confundido, camino un poco y vio un grupo de deformidades en un muro, se acercó a ver y noto un capullo rosado brillante, se acercó y con su espada le dio un corte para ver dentro-

Oigan rápido tiene que ver esto -dijo Akeela preocupado, Himiko y los demás se acercaron a ver y notaron como Akeela estaba cortando un capullo y sacó a Ayumi de el- mamá, mamá ¿estas bien?

Es la señora Ayumi -dijo Ichirou sorprendido- es la hermana del maestro James y Boa -Akeela la movió un poco y Ayumi comenzó a toser escupiendo una sustancia verde-

Relájate mamá, estás bien, todo está bien -dijo Akeela calmado y Ayumi comenzó a acostarse en el suelo-

¿Akeela eres tú? -dijo Ayumi confundida y vio a Akeela frente a ella- ¡oh mi hijo estas bien! -lo abrazó con fuerza y Akeela le regresó el abrazo-

Tranquila mamá estas a salvo ahora -dijo Akeela calmado-

Señora podría decirnos ¿qué pasó aquí? -dijo Himiko confundida-

No lo sé, un día estábamos en nuestras vidas cuando las plantas nos atacaron y cuando desperté estaba dentro de es capullo sin poder moverme -dijo Ayumi intranquila- aaaah la cabeza me da vueltas

Mamá ¿qué pasó con James, Boa y Kajo? -dijo Akeela preocupado-

James y Boa...ellos tuvieron una misión muy importante y se fueron...mucho antes de todo esto -dijo Ayumi cansada- de Kajo...no la vi...lo siento

Esta bien -dijo Akeela calmado- mamá escucha tienes que ponerte a salvo, aquí habrá una polea dentro de poco -Ichirou estaba corriendo otros capullos y podía ver dentro de ellos otros animales dentro y sufriendo un poco-

Señora Ayumi ¿como se siente? -dijo Ichirou calmado-

¿A que te refieres? -dijo Ayumi confundida- me siento cansada, mareada y muy agitada

Estos capullos por alguna razón siguen aquí y brillando y dentro tienen gente -dijo Ichirou serio, Himiko se acercó a unos y se sorprendió-

Es verdad, puedo ver como la energía se les robada -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Entonces hay que sacarlos de aquí y rápido -dijo Lu molesta-

Idiota no hagas las cosas de forma apresurada -dijo Ichirou serio- si los sacamos no habrá forma de defenderlos si estalla una batalla, lo mejor es que se queden aquí dentro para que no corran ni un riesgo

Es mejor así -dijo Himiko calmada, Lu solo bajo las orejas y asintió- bien vayamos al centro

Ustedes adelántense yo pondré a mi madre a salvo -dijo Akeela calmado, los demás asintieron mientras Akeela ayudaba a su madre, los demás siguieron corriendo hasta ver el árbol central con ramas y maleza formando una especie de palacio con flores a un lado- ¿que es todo esto?

Parece que formaron un palacio con las plantas -dijo Lu sorprendida, ella notó un brillo dentro y se puso en guardia- atentos veo movimientos -los demás estaban en guardia, se escuchó un sonido de algo crujiendo y voltearon a ver como una gran rama avanzó hacia ellos, lanzó un golpe pero saltaron esquivando el ataque, Ichirou y Himiko concentraron energía en sus garras y las hicieron un poco más largas-

¡Garras de León dorado! -Ichirou grito lanzando un corte horizontal cortando algunas ramas-

¡Garras relámpago! -Himiko grito lanzando un corte cruzado cortando el resto de la rama, solo se alejaron y vieron el palacio moverse-

Creó que esto no es un palacio normal -dijo Lu nerviosa, el palacio liberó varias ramas de árbol las cuales comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida, en medio de las plantas apareció una rama cargando un capullo de flor, se abrió revelando a Kajo- ¡Kajo!

Esta viva -dijo Ichirou sonriendo- ¡Kajo! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! -Himiko vio de forma directa a Kajo y notó cómo sus ojos y cuerpo brillaron de forma verde, Kajo lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha y liberó una rama con espinas que avanzó hacia Ichirou-

¡Ichirou cuidado! -Himiko empujó a Ichirou evitando el contacto con la rama de espinas, la rama terminó golpeando el suelo dejando un leve agujero-

¡Kajo ¿qué haces?! ¡¿Por que nos atacas?! -grito Ichirou sorprendido-

Porque esa no es Kajo, parece estar controlada -dijo Himiko sorprendida- miren sus ojos -Lu e Ichirou notaron los ojos de Kajo con algunas venas verdes-

Es verdad está corrompida -dijo Lu sorprendida- hay que hacer que se libere, Himiko

Entendido -dijo Himiko seria- ¡Libérate...!

¡Brilla...! -grito Lu expulsando un resplandor dorado-

¡Mi poder! -gritaron las dos hermanas pasando a su Modo Guardiana-

Bien con que las guardianas quieren jugar, tal vez ustedes sean guardianas en combate pero yo...soy la Guardiana de la naturaleza y este es mi mundo -dijo Kajo sonriendo, extendió los brazos y algunas ramas con espinas avanzaron, Lu y Himiko se hicieron a un lado evitando el golpe mientras Ichirou avanzó hacia otro lado, Lu solo bajo expulsando energía y extendió los brazos liberando un resplandor dorado, Kajo colocó sus brazos defendiéndose pero las ramas aparecieron frente a ella bloqueando el ataque, algunas ramas se destruyeron y Himiko avanzó corriendo- ¡Mis hijos! ¡Pagarán caro! -Kajo grito molesta y y levanto el brazo izquierdo dejando que una rama con algunos capullos se levantará mostrando que los capullos eran espinosos-

¡Vayan! -grito Kajo molesta y la rama giró lanzando los capullos, Himiko saltó y le dio una patada a un capullo haciendo que regresara y golpeara otro, cayó rodando en el suelo y avanzó corriendo, saltó a la derecha esquivando un ataque de un capullo, concentro energía en su mano derecha y siguió avanzando, saltó girando cortando un capullo por la mitad y avanzó de un salto, Kajo solo avanzó y sujetó el brazo de Himiko y con su otra mano lanzó un golpe pero fue sujetada por Himiko-

¡Kajo reacciona, somos tus amigos! -dijo Himiko molesta forcejeando con ella- venimos a salvarte

No necesito que me salven -dijo Kajo molesta, le dio un cabezazo a Himiko en la frente, Himiko retrocedió y Kajo le dio un golpe en la cara seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago- está es mi nueva fuerza Himiko, no podrás con ella

Eso lo -el cuerpo de Himiko comenzó a brillar en color blanco y levantó la cabeza- veremos, esta película un no se termina -levantó sus manos envueltas en fuego- ¿sabes cual es la debilidad una planta?

Fuego -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Exacto -Himiko grito y avanzó corriendo, saltó y giró lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando una corriente de fuego, Kajo levantó una muro de ramas y el fuego las corto y comenzó a quemarlas, Himiko cayó lanzando una patada pero Kajo la esquivó, Himiko se giró lanzado una patada de talón pero Kajo levantó las manos creando un escudo de viento verde bloqueando el ataque, Himiko solo retrocedió y extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego, el ataque se deshizo en el viento y Kajo solo extendió su mano derecha dejando que un tallo con un capullo lleno de espinas avanzara lanzando un golpe vertical, Himiko solo alto esquivando el ataque, un tallo se acercó por detrás y la envolvió sujetándola con fuerza-

¡Me capturo! -Himiko se enojó y forcejeó mientras el tallo envuelto en espinas avanzó hacia ella, Himiko solo esperó el golpe pero Lu le dio una patada al capullo desviando su golpe, Kajo solo avanzó y liberó más capullos pero Lu grito y extendió los brazos formando una pared de energía bloqueando los ataques-

¿Hermana qué haces? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Cuando te fuiste tres años a Japón yo estuve entrenando con papá y me mostró como hacer este tipo de técnicas -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¡Muro de cristal! Mi barrera más fuerte -Kajo siguió golpeando el muro de Lu pero no podía ni siguiera agrietarlo- no soportaré mucho, hermana tienes que liberarte

Si claro -dijo Himiko calmada, ella grito liberando rayos y corto las ramas que la sujetaban para caer en el suelo de pie, Kajo solo lanzaba golpes que rebotaban en el muro de Lu- ¡Ataquemos juntas! -Lu asintió y las dos levantaron los brazos concentrando energía- ¡Relámpago negro! -Himiko extendió su brazo derecho liberando un rayo negro mientras Lu deshizo el muro-

¡Rugido de fuego! -Lu extendió sus brazos liberando una esfera de fuego dorado, ambos ataques avanzaron chocando con las ramas causando una fuerte explosión, en eso el campo comenzó a quemarse mientras Kajo estaba rodeada por el fuego-

¡Kajo! -Ichirou grito asustado y avanzó sujetando a Kajo tirándola al suelo- Kajo por favor soy yo, Ichirou, soy Ichirou, tienes que despertar

¿Ichirou? -dijo Kajo confundida-

Si soy yo...por favor Kajo debes parar esta locura o todo se quemara en la batalla -dijo Ichirou preocupado pero Kajo solo liberó viento de su cuerpo y empujó a Ichirou hasta que lo estrelló en un árbol- ¡Aaaaarg! ¡Kajo...! -Himiko avanzó corriendo viendo que una rama de árbol con espinas estaba avanzando hacia Ichirou, Himiko estaba avanzando más rápido pero la rama era más rápida, Akeela solo apareció lanzando un corte vertical cortando la rama por la mitad- ¡Akeela!

Lamento la tardanza estaba peleando contra un infeliz lagarto y mi madre está bien -dijo Akeela calmado-

Es bueno verte -dijo Himiko seria, Akeela solo sujeto su espada con fuerza y quedó en guardia- veras ahora Kajo es nuestra enemiga

Si ya lo noté p, pero también noté qué hay varios capullos con animales dentro dime ¿que son esos capullos? ¿Por qué los conservas? -dijo Akeela serio mientras Lu se quedó un poco más aislada-

Jejejeje...este mundo, la madre tierra es constantemente atacada por ustedes, extrallendo frutos, elementos, minerales y demás, así como todos nos nutrimos de la tierra pensé que sería mejor hacer que la tierra se nutriera de ustedes -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

¿Qué cosas dices? -dijo Lu confundida-

A lo que me refiero es que los que están en los capullos alimentan mis plantas y mis poderes -dijo Kajo sonriendo, ella solo expulsó energía verde brillante del cuerpo- pero los que alimentan más mis poderes son ellos dos -señaló a la derecha dejando que un capullo se levantará mostrando a Long y a Po atados en redes de plantas

No es cierto -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

¡Papa! -gritaron Himiko y Lu sorprendidas-

Los está usando de alimento -dijo Akeela molesto- todos en guardia creo que la única forma de detener a Kajo es dejarla inconsciente -todos quedaron en guardia viendo a Kajo-

Esperen...déjenme razonar con ella, tal vez pueda hacer que ella regrese a la normalidad -dijo Ichirou cansado-

Es muy arriesgado -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Tal vez Ichirou tenga razón, podría hacer reaccionar a Kajo -dijo Lu calmada- podemos intentarlo

Confíen en mi, un rey debe confiar en su pueblo y un pueblo debe confiar en su rey -dijo Ichirou calmado, los tres se vieron y asintieron- Gracias -Ichirou camino un poco colocándose frente a Kajo y ella sonrió-

¿Qué harás? -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Padre -Ichirou se tocó el pecho viendo a Po dormido- Gracias por darme la vida y este poder, sé que no soy un guardián pero por solo esta vez préstame tu poder del dragón, el Chi de los héroes -cerro los ojos y luego expulsó una energía dorada del cuerpo-

¿Es Chi? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Es increíble, Ichirou tiene un poco del Chi de los héroes en el cuerpo -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

¿Como es posible? No tiene una gema ni un título -dijo Lu sorprendida-

No lo necesita -dijo Akeela sonriendo- el vino aquí pidiendo entrenamiento y se lo dieron, ahora puede tener contacto con el Chi de los héroes, ya que él es hijo de quien tiene se Chi, el tiene el corazón de un rey y el alma de un guerrero

¡Aunque sea un solo golpe, Kajo! ¡Haré que reacciones y vuelvas a ser la misma! -dijo Ichirou serio-

Ven insecto -dijo Kajo sonriendo, Ichirou avanzó corriendo dejando un rastro de energía pero Kajo extendió el brazo dejando que una rama avanzara, Ichirou saltó esquivándola pero terminó a un par de metros más alejado, Ichirou avanzó de nuevo corriendo, Kajo lanzó un golpe horizontal dejando que la rama avanzara lanzando un golpe pero Ichirou le dio un golpe liberando un resplandor dorado cortando la rama a la mitad-

Partió la rama -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

El poder de Ichirou a aumentado enormemente -dijo Lu sonriendo- vamos Ichirou adelante -Ichirou avanzó corriendo esquivando un golpe de un rama pero Kajo lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando un viento a alta velocidad y presión, Ichirou se cruzó de brazos deteniendo parte del golpe, solo se quejó recibiendo parte de un corte en sus brazos dejando manchas de sangre en el suelo- esta herido

El puede seguir -dijo Akeela serio, Ichirou gruñó y avanzó corriendo de nuevo-

¿Vienes de nuevo? Eres un tipo persistente, eso no te salvará -dijo Kajo molesta y lanzó golpes cruzados liberando más corrientes de aire dejando cortadas en las piernas, costillas y brazos de Ichirou-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Kajo! -Ichirou grito avanzando corriendo- ¡No importa si mi cuerpo es cortando cientos de veces! -Kajo solo se sorprendido y extendió los brazos creando una ráfaga de energía verde parecida al fuego- ¡Voy a salvarte! -la ráfaga de fuego solo avanzó cubriendo y quemando todo en el campo, Ichirou se sorprendió y vio como el fuego se deshacía ante una pared de energía-

Yo te cubro hermano -dijo Lu sonriendo- vamos trae a Kajo de regreso

¿Porque me ayudas? -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

Porque igual que tu yo estoy enamorada y haría lo que fuera para ver a la persona que amo a salvo -dijo Lu sonriendo, Ichirou asintió y expulsó más energía concentrándola en su puño derecho-

Adelante -Himiko sonrió lanzando un golpe vertical liberando un resplandor azul cortando el ataque por la mitad, Lu grito y extendió los brazos liberando un resplandor, Kajo se sorprendió y golpeó el suelo creando una rama que la levantó y extendió los brazos creando tallos con afiladas espinas que avanzaron pero Lu solo extendió los brazos creando algo de fuego, las ramas comenzaron a quemarse y a caer-

¡No mis plantas! -grito Kajo sorprendida, Ichirou solo avanzó corriendo gritando, su cuerpo expulsaba energía y la esfera en su puño se hacía más grande, una rama avanzó tratando de golpearlo pero Akeela la corto por la mitad con su espada, tomó su escudo y se giró colocándolo frente a el-

¡Impúlsate! -grito Akeela sonriendo, Ichirou solo llevo con él y se apoyó en el escudo solo para ser impulsado, saltó al último instante y se acercaba más a Kajo, Kajo extendió los brazos creando un capullo pero el capullo terminó pudriéndose y deshaciéndose-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con mis poderes? -dijo Kajo sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta Ichirou estaba frente a ella extendiendo el brazo derecho liberando el resplandor de un golpe, Ichirou grito golpeando a Kajo justo en el estómago con fuerza liberando un gran resplandor dorado empujando a Kajo contra unas ramas con fuerza, Ichirou la sujetó de su cuerpo con los brazos-

¡No importa que pase Kajo! ¡No te voy a saltar! ¡Si vamos a estar heridos o peor estaré contigo a tu lado! -grito Ichirou mientras Kajo solo vio preocupada cómo terminó golpeando un árbol con fuerza causando un onda de impacto por la fuerza mientras fragmentos del árbol y parte de la madera era destruida por el golpe, todo el árbol tembló con fuerza mientras Ichirou terminó cayendo en unas ramas y Kajo cayó directo al agua con una herida en la cabeza dejando manchas de sangre, el traje que la cubría se deshizo dejándola ver en su ropa normal-

Oh no, ¡Kajo! -grito Akeela preocupado viendo a Kajo en el suelo, Akeela solo bajo con cautela mientras Lu y Himiko solo avanzaron para ver cómo estaba Ichirou pero Ichirou se puso de pie el solo y saltó para caer en el lago y ver a Kajo en el suelo, Kajo se quejó y se puso de pie tocándose la cabeza-

Aaaah...mi cabeza, ¿qué pasó? -Kajo vio a los lados mientras todos se acercaron y Lu fue la primera-

¿Kajo cómo estás? -dijo Lu preocupada- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te transformaste y atacaste a la gente?

¿Qué? ¿Atacar a la gente? -dijo Kajo sorprendida y vio a los lados- si...si ya lo recuerdo ataba alocada protegiendo las plantas y cuando me di cuenta liberé mi modo maestro y estaba controlando las plantas gracias a alguien que me decía que lo hiciera pero no sé qué me pasó

Descuida con el tiempo lo descubriremos -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Lu Ann gracias por detenerme -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Yo no te salve sino el -dijo Lu sonriendo haciéndose a un lado mostrando a Ichirou pero detrás de ella estaba Akeela-

¿Tu me salvaste? -dijo Kajo sorprendida mientras Ichirou solo se rascaba la cabeza sonriendo y sonrojado- tu...gracias -Kajo se sonrojó un poco y extendió los brazos, Ichirou se sonrojó y sonrió mostrando los brazos esperando un abrazo pero Kajo avanzó corriendo, Kajo abrazo a alguien- ¡Akeela gracias! -Ichirou terminó sorprendido cruzándose de brazos mientras Kajo había abrazado a Akeela, Akeela estaba sorprendido y confundido- Sabia que siempre podría confiar más en ti

Ah...claro pero Kajo yo...-dijo Akeela confundido y nervioso-

Huy...que mal -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Pobre Ichirou -dijo Lu sorprendida mientras Ichirou terminó cayendo de lado con los ojos en blanco y en forma pequeña- lo dejaron en visto...no mejor dicho lo ignoraron -Lu solo estaba sonriendo de forma torcida mientras Himiko notó cómo las plantas estaban comenzando a quemarse con fuego normal-

Oigan el bosque se incendia -dijo Himiko sorprendida, todos se sorprendieron viendo cómo los capullos se deshicieron dejando caer a los aldeanos inconscientes-

Los aldeanos, rápido ayuden a los que puedan -dijo Ichirou sorprendido, los cinco se acercaron a los aldeanos ayudándolos a levantarse y a escapar del fuego, una rama estaba por caer pero Lu sujeto la rama con sus manos y la lanzó a otro lado dejando que cayera en el agua, Himiko extendió los brazos levantando algo de agua cubriendo el fuego y apagándolo pero más fuego comenzó a expandirse cerca de ellos, las ramas estaban cayendo frenando sus movimientos, tuvieron que cambiar de dirección pero el fuego comenzaba a empeorar-

Estamos rodeados -dijo Himiko preocupada- el fuego se extiende muy rápido ¿qué hacemos?

Estoy pensando -dijo Akeela serio y algo molesto-

¿De donde vino este fuego? -dijo Kajo sorprendida, en la rama del árbol central Codrile extendía su brazo izquierdo quemando parte del árbol-

Bien con esto será más que suficiente, el experimento dio los resultados pensados pero el control se perdió al perder el conocimiento del sujeto de prueba -dijo Codrile seria- debemos tratar con más energía maligna, ve con Rasel y dile de nuestros hallazgos

Entendido -dijo Mandril sonriendo tomando un rollo en su mano y la guardó en su cinturón-

Ah conque trabajan para Rasel -Codrile y Mandril se dieron la vuelta viendo a Po y Long despiertos-

¡¿Que?! ¡No es posible deberían estar dormidos! -grito Codrile sorprendida-

Les di tanto veneno para dormir a un elefante -dijo Mandril sorprendido- deberían estar muertos -Long gruñó extendiendo los brazos cortando las ramas y cayó de pie frente a ambos-

Bien no soy tan fácil de matar, cuando notamos que estaban usando venenos al viejo se le ocurrió fingir que éramos derrotados para ver qué tenían en mente -dijo Long sonriendo- pero ahora gracias a ustedes sabemos el nombre de quien está detrás de esto

Rasel -dijo Po serio, solo se quitó las ramas del cuerpo y quedó en una rama de pie- así que el hijo de Ras regresó hmp creo que es algo de familia no darse por vencido ahora nos dirán todo sobre el

¡Rápido vete de aquí Mandril! -grito Codrile molesta- ¡Yo los distraigo! ¡Rápido vete! -Mandril lanzó una bomba de veneno y se cubrió desapareciendo, Long solo avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe a Codrile en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que se quejara y cayera en su brazo-

Lo siento pero se me acabó la paciencia -dijo Long serio, Po solo vio el bosque quemarse y vio como Kajo estaba caminando en el agua-

Mi hogar...no -dijo Kajo deprimida y triste-

Rápido debemos extinguir el fuego usen el agua los que tengan poderes de agua pueden usarlos para mover el agua y tratar de apagarlo -dijo Himiko seria, Lu extendió los brazos moviendo el agua en un torrente mientras Akeela solo corto algunas ramas con su espada dejando que cayeran al agua, Ichirou se colocó en frente de la gente deteniendo una rama con sus manos y las lanzó al agua dejando que el fuego se apagara-

Mi hogar -Kajo solo estaba viendo el bosque arder, estaba ida y vio sus manos un ligero resplandor- yo quería protegerlo y en cambio lo expuse a todavía más peligro, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados -Kajo fue corriendo directo al fuego y expulsó energía verde del cuerpo-

¡Espera Kajo! ¡¿Qué haces?! -grito Akeela preocupado-

¡A hacer lo que tenga un hacer! -grito Kajo desesperada por llegar al centro- solo por esta vez déjame usar ese poder...solo esta vez -Kajo apretó los puños expulsando energía verde brillante del cuerpo, su traje cambio por un chaleco verde oscuro casi negro, las mangas eran amplias de color blanco con borde dorado igual en el chaleco, su pantalón aún era negro con una cinta dorada, en su espalda apareció el mismo símbolo que en su gema, el caparazón de una tortuga rodeó por una serpiente en un tono dorado por último en sus tobillos estaban bandas verde oscuro con bordes dorados- solo aguanta esta...¡Vez! -Kajo abrió los ojos mostrando un brillo rojizo en ellos con pupila verde-

¿Qué le ocurrió? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Ese debe ser su verdadero Nivel Maestro del Chi -dijo Lu sorprendida-

¿Nivel maestro? -dijo Himiko sorprendida- es sorprendente, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía

Chi de la naturaleza...por favor ayúdame -dijo Kajo forcejeando para mantener el Chi en su cuerpo, extendió los brazos y la tierra comenzó a temblar un poco, algunas ramas salieron del suelo y rodearon los árboles, las ramas estaban mojadas así que extinguieron el fuego sin problemas, Kajo solo grito y giró extendiendo su brazo izquierdo creando ramas pequeñas que avanzaron y formaron una red por encima de los aldeanos y de los demás, ella se quejó y se sujeto la cabeza- aun no...vamos -Kajo expulsó energía mientras el agua comenzó a moverse y se elevó un poco, el viento comenzó a girar un poco formando un tornado atrayendo el agua y formando un remolino, el agua se esparcía como lluvia por donde pasaba apagando el fuego-

Es asombroso -dijo Ichirou sorprendido- así que este es el poder del Chi de la tortuga negra

Si pero conlleva un gran riesgo -dijo Akeela sorprendido, todos vieron como Kajo estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo moviendo el torbellino y el agua, las ramas se debilitaban un poco mientras el fuego se apagaba poco a poco, de la nariz de Kajo comenzó a salir algo de sangre en una ligera hemorragia, Kajo solo apretó más los brazos a su cuerpo, el fuego comenzó a extinguirse por completo mientras Kajo aún expulsaba energía-

Suficiente...¡Kajo es suficiente! -Ichirou grito preocupado pero Kajo apenas podía escucharlo, Ichirou corrió y la sujeto de los hombros- Kajo ya bast ya es suficiente, se terminó el fuego se extinguió -Kajo suspiró relajando su cuerpo y se detuvo, su cuerpo dejó de brillar y ella cayó en brazos de Ichirou cansada- lo lograste nos salvaste

Aaaah...claro...pero...aa no me siento muy bien -dijo Kajo cansada antes de desmayarse en brazos de Ichirou, Ichirou y los demás se preocuparon pero se relajaron al ver que seguía dormida, más tarde los aldeanos estaban buscando sus casas y demás entre la maleza, por otro lado Po y Long tenían a Codrile encerrada en una jaula atada de brazos y piernas, dos rinocerontes estaban ahí sujetando unas cuerdas y comenzaron a retirarse llevándose la jaula-

Entonces ella fue quien causó todo esto -dijo Lu calmada-

Así es, ella fue quien controlaba a Kajo todo este tiempo, pero parece que le responde a una figura de autoridad llamada Rasel -dijo Po serio-

Rasel, ese sujeto solo va a causar sufrimiento por donde pasa -dijo Himiko molesta, solo recordó a Isaac y suspiró- entonces ¿que pasara con ella?

Será enviada a la prision más cercana, ahí le sacaremos información veremos dónde está Rasel -dijo Long serio- veremos que más nos puede decir -los demás asintieron mientras Ichirou estaba viendo a Kajo en una cama dormida tranquila, ella fue despertando un poco y se sentó-

Hey tranquila, aún estás cansada, tu ataque fue muy fuerte y te causo algo de daño -dijo Ichirou sonriendo- mejor descansa

Ah descuida estoy bien, la carga de energía...solo fue un poco fuerte porque mi cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado -dijo Kajo sonriendo alto cansada- aaah...¿qué pasó?

Los aldeanos están regresando a sus casas pero están quitando la maleza de ellas -dijo Ichirou calmado, Kajo asintió y se relajó- Kajo ¿donde están los maestros James y Boa?

Ellos fueron a una misión pero no se cuando volverán -dijo Kajo calmada- tal vez en un mes o más, en uno de búsqueda

Ya veo -dijo Ichirou calmado- Kajo ¿que recuerdas de lo qué pasó?

Hmmmm no recuerdo mucho...solo recuerdo que me topé con un leon que me...ofreció poder pero lo demás no esta muy claro -dijo Kajo calmada- también recuerdo que...¡Me golpeaste! -grupo y grito molesta viendo a Ichirou-

Espera...espera...eso fue...eso fue...por salvarte...-dijo Ichirou nervioso levantando las manos mientras Kajo se preparaba para golpearlo con fuerza- Akeela tuvo la idea de dejarte inconsciente yo solo la ejecuté

Ooooh así que Akeela, tu fuiste el que me salvo y no Akeela -dijo Kajo molesta y parecía algo seria pero en su frente estaba una gran vena marcada- Bueno entonces gracias -se cruzó de brazos molesta-

¿Qué? -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

¿Qué pasa? Solo te di las gracias -dijo Kajo calmada-

Bueno es que...-Ichirou estaba juntando sus dedos y los hacía girar mientras Kajo lo veía confundida- bueno es que...como te he salvado...yo

 _¿Acaso ese hábito de jugar con los dedos le viene de familia?_ -pensó Kajo confundida mientras veía cómo Ichirou sudaba y jugaba con sus dedos- _Ahora suda...vaya príncipe miedoso_

Bueno es que abrazaste a Akeela bueno...yo esperaba...-Ichirou estaba sudando y estaba viendo a otro lado sonrojado mientras temblaba un poco- yo yo...yo..yo solo quiero un beso

¿Qué? -Kajo lo vio confundida, sus ojos eran pequeños mientras solo bajaba las cejas un poco-

Bueno sin lengua ni baba ni nada parecido, solo un piquito, solo un besito -dijo Ichirou sonriendo-

Esta bien -dijo Kajo calmada cerrando los ojos-

Sabia que dirías que no -dijo Ichirou sonriendo pero tardo en pensarlo- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! -grito sorprendido-

Esta bien es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me salvaste -dijo Kajo calmada- ademas, qué clase de maestra seria si le falto el respeto a mi futuro rey -dijo Kajo sonriendo, solo tomo del mentón a Ichirou y le dio un beso directo en los labios con la boca semi abierta, le beso fue corto pero fue suficiente para dejar a Ichirou sorprendido y de piedra, Kajo se alejó sonriendo sonrojada y le colocó un dedo en los labios- solo te da esto pero también tómalo como un Gracias -Long, Po Lu, Himiko y Akeela estaban esperando afuera de la enfermería, la puerta se abrió revelando a Ichirou el cual sonrió sonrojado mostrando pupilas con estrellas, un brillo bastante extraño y parecía que su felicidad se desbordaba-

¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡¿Y ese quien es?! -dijeron los seis confundidos-

¡Amigos! ¡Hermanas y padre! ¡Volvamos al valle de la paz! -dijo Ichirou sonriendo- tenemos trabajo que hacer

Eh...¿Ichirou te sientes bien? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Estoy muy bien hermana, vayamos pronto a casa -dijo Ichirou sonriendo, Kajo solo estaba sonriendo detrás de él-

¿Que le hiciste? -dijo Akeela confundido-

Le di las gracias y un beso por salvarme -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Aaah...eso explica mucho -dijo Long entrecerrando los ojos-

¿Así me veo cuando estoy con Isaac? -dijo Lu confundida-

No...tu eres peor -dijo Himiko sonriendo y Lu se sorprendió-

Bueno Kajo, te veníamos a salvar pero parece que todo está bajo control -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si, pero me quedaré aquí a defenderlos en lo que mis madre y mi tío no están -dijo Kajo sonriendo-

Entonces yo me quedaré para ayudarte -dijeron Akeela e Ichirou calmados, Kajo asintió sonriendo-

Bueno entonces nosotros regresaremos al valle de la paz, nos veremos en la boda de Lu -dijo Po sonriendo, todos se fueron mientras Kajo, Ichirou y Akeela se despedían-

Esperen...dijo ¿que Lu se casa? -dijo Kajo sorprendida- ¿con quien?

Con Isaac -dijo Akeela sonriendo-

¡ESO SI QUE NO! ¡EL DULCE TRASERITO DE ISAAC ES MÍO! -grito Kajo molesta, Lu solo sonrió sacando su lengua-

¡La que se sale pierde! ¡El ahora será mío! -Lu grito riendo mientras Kajo infló sus mejillas molesta-

 _ **Avance**_

 _Aquí Tigresa, estamos arreglando el valle para la boda de Lu e Isaac_ -Isaac estaba atado de cabeza mientras las hijas de Víbora lo estaban golpeando con palos como a una piñata, Hanabi estaba sonriendo nerviosa- _ahora mis antiguos compañeros vinieron para ayudarme con estos arreglos -_ Grulla estaba arreglando unas flores mientras Eagle volaba trayéndole cosas-

 _Ja Isaac estas por compartir tu vida con la de Lu Ann -_ Mantis estaba sonriendo dándole ligeros codazos a Isaac en la cara de Isaac, en medio Del Valle hubo una explosión y los diez avanzaron corriendo, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a un dragón de komodo de ojos rojos y piel verde escamosa cubierto de fuego- _parece que este dragón es muy peligroso cuidado_ -Sai solo avanzó gritando junto a Mantis, Grulla abrió sus alas igual que Eagle, Tom se quedó en guardia junto a Víbora, Kondo y Mono estaban levantando los brazos flexionando los músculos sonriendo-

 _Todos estos peleadores son igual de fuertes prepárate_ -Tigresa e Isaac estaban de pie juntos viendo al frente- e _l próximo capítulo será_ _ **La reunión de los peleadores más valientes**_


	72. Chapter 72

_**La reunión de los peleadores más valientes**_

Mientras Lu, Himiko, Ichirou, Akeela, Po y Long estaban viajando para salvar a Kajo y su aldea en el valle de la Paz las cosas iban un poco diferente-

 _ **¡Woooaaaaaah! -**_ en medio Del Valle de La Paz se podía ver a Isaac caminar con cadenas en las manos, iba lento mientras escuchaba el sonido de golpes de tambores y gritos de personas- ¡ _ **Woaaaaaah!**_ _-_ los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y los golpeteos constantes, no podía hacer mucho solo caminar, cada paso que sentía era una tortura, solo podía caminar respirando nervioso-

Alguien ayúdeme...ayudenme por favor -dijo Isaac asustado, solo podía seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo, se escuchó un golpeteo, después otros dos, Isaac vio adelante en cómo había animales sentados en sillas y en filas mientras eran seguidos por el golpe de un macho y su bastón, cuando Isaac lo vio era Izanamy vestido con un saco rojo, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con botas negras, usaba un bastón para golpear el suelo y sus golpes eran los que sonaban más fuertes- ¡Padre! ¡Padre ayúdame! -gritó con fuerza pero al parecer sus gritos no llegaban y solo era jalado por la cadena-

 _ **Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for**_ __-Izanamy canto lentamente colocando el bastón en su espalda y volteando la cabeza a otro lado- _ **(woah)**_ __-los gritos hicieron que Isaac caminará un poco más- _ **Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor**_ -Izanamy canto cerca de Isaac mientras lo que decía se cumplió, Isaac sudaba del miedo y su sudor caía al suelo- _**(woah)**_ __

¡No quiero! ¡No por favor! -Isaac gritó nervioso viendo al frente como había un escenario con una hembra vestida de novia- ¡¿Me voy a casar?! No con Lu Ann por favor, ¡mátenme!

 _ ****_ _ **And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore**_ __-Izanamy golpeó el suelo con el bastón haciendo que Isaac caminará más rápido- _ **Taking your breath, stealing your mind**_ __ _ **And all that was real is left behind**_ __-Izanamy cantaba caminando y rodeando a Isaac mientras él podía ver que había alguien esperando para casarlo, la hembra se puso de pie y pudo notar como Po estaba ahí jalando la cadena- _ **Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya**_ __-Izanamy canto un poco más rápido empujando a Isaac con su bastón- _ **It's only this moment, don't care what comes after**_ __-Isaac arrastraba sus pies pero era inútil nada lo detenía- _ **Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer**_ __-Isaac subió al escenàio notando que los animales estaban levantándose viéndolo- _ **Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over**_ __-podía ver como algunos animales cantaba cubiertos por la oscuridad- _ **It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open**_ __-Izanamy canto lanzando algunos golpes al aire con su bastón, mientras Po lo colocó firme frente a su novia- _ **It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion**_ __-Isaac noto como Tom estaba vestido como padre y sujetaba un libro- _ **There's something breaking at the brick of every wall**_ __ _ **It's holding I'll let you now**_ __-Isaac no podía respirar solo tomó el velo levantándolo con lentitud cuando se dio cuenta estaba sorprendido- _ **so tell me do you wanna go?**_ __-frente a Isaac no estaba Lu Ann sino Aira-

Aira -dijo Isaac sorprendido, Aira estaba vestida de novia y al momento de verla sintió que podía respirar, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y besarla mientras todo recuperaba el color-

 _ **Where it's covered in all the colored lights**_ -Izanamy canto extendiendo los brazos, todos los conocidos de Isaac estaban ahí aplaudiendo, igual que su familia y su madre, Isaac sonrió igual que Aira- _**Where the runaways are running the night**_ -Isaac sonrió levantando la mano y saludando igual que Aira- _**Impossible comes true**_ -Isaac canto sonriendo- _**it's taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show**_ -Isaac sonrió y cargó a Aira en sus brazos para darle una vuelta haciéndola reír un poco- _**We light it up, we won't come down**_ -Isaac y Aira bajaron del lugar para caminar en medio del público- _**And the sun can't stop us now**_ -Isaac y Aira cantaron sonriendo mientras Long le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda a Isaac, Hanabi, Rena y Jeanne abrazaron a Aira, Isao solo se acercó sonriendo- _**Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show**_ -Isaac, Aira y los demás cantaron extendieron los brazos cantando y sonriendo-

 _ **It's everything you ever want**_ __-Izanamy canto mientras Isaac abrazaba a Aira, la sujetaba con fuerza y la dejó de pie- _ **It's everything you ever need**_ __-todo giraba para Isaac viendo a sus hermanos y antiguos amigos- _ **And it's here right in front of you**_ __-Izanamy canto quedándose quieto mientras Isaac no dejaba de ver a Aira- _ **This is where you wanna be**_ __

 _ **This is where i wanna be**_ -Isaac canto sonriendo pero todo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse-

 _ **It's everything you ever want**_ __ _ **It's everything you ever need**_ __-la canción se hacía más lenta e Isaac podía ver como todos se iban- _ **And it's here right in front of you**_ __ _ **This is where you wanna be**_ __-Izanamy fue uno de los últimos dejando a Isaac con Aira, Aira solo tomó la mano de Isaac pero se alejó retrocediendo un poco dejándolo solo- _ **This is where you wanna be**_ _ **-**_ Isaac se quedó solo viendo todo vacío y todo se volví oscuro también para el-

-Isaac despertó de golpe y se quedó sorprendido sentado en la cama, solo vio su cuarto y vio sus manos, aún usaba el anillo de juego pero sabría que dentro de poco ese anillo sería de verdad, respuesta a mucho a su maestra y la escucharía y seguirá hasta la muerte pero ahora había perdido por completo la razón, estaba por casarlo, casarlo y con su hija menor Lu Ann, apretó los dientes y las manos, solo suspiró y se levanto

Aaah yo soy el que se busca estas cosas -dijo Isaac molesto, solo se levantó y quitó la sabana de su cuerpo- mejor iré a entrenar para quitarme este mal sentimiento -se levantó y se fue a entrenar, estaba golpeando el aire cargando las tortugas de jade, lanzó dos golpes y giró lanzando una patada de talón, se quedó de pie y lanzó un golpe gritando-

Bien escucha Tom quiero que todo esté listo, ¿ya llamaron a Grulla? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Bueno maestra le mandamos un mensaje dijo que llegará dentro de una hora -dijo Tom nervioso-

Quiero que me digas todo, banquete, vestido, regalos, invitados, dímelo todo -dijo Tigresa un poco más molesta-

Bueno los señores Ping y Li dicen que harán el banquete para la boda, el maestro Grulla adornará y planeará la boda así como organizará a los invitados tanto del novio y la novia, todas las invitaciones serán hechas por el maestro Mantis, la lista de invitados se está arreglando con Sai y Eagle en el salón de los héroes -dijo Tom revisando la lista- eso compensa algunas cosas pero el vestido será ajustado por la maestra Víbora en persona dentro de un día, el maestro Mono ya confirmó y viene en camino

Bien eso quiero, quiero que todo esté en orden -dijo Tigresa molesta- ¿y el señor Shiba?

No ha contestado a la carta, pero Hanabi y Darien fueron por los anillos de Boda de oro -dijo Tom calmado- solo hay que ver el traje del novio

Bien yo buscaré al novio -dijo Tigresa calmada, de sus mangas sacó unas cadenas y un bozal- ¡Ooooooh Isaac tu futura suegra quiere hablar contigo! -Tigresa buscó a Isaac en el campo solo pudo notar como el viento movió una pequeña cantidad de polvo, Isaac por otro lado estaba detras de un muro escondido y asustado- ¡tomó dile a los demás que busquen a Isaac y lo traigan ante mi ese chico aprenderá a no meterme con mi bebe

Si señora -dijo Tom nervioso y asustado, solo se fue corriendo mientras Isaac suspiró y se fue corriendo de ahí, saltó de donde estaba cayendo en una rama de árbol saliendo de las rocas, el solo estaba agachado y saltó de nuevo dejando caerse por las rocas cuando escuchó algo-

¿Qué? ¿Algo viene muy rápido hacia mi? -dijo Isaac confundido, solo volteo y vio algo alzarse en el aire y avanzar hacia el, Isaac se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando dos esferas de fuego negro, por la forma dedujo que era un ave, el ave abrió sus alas y voló rodeando las esferas esquivándolas, Isaac solo se preparó y vio como avanzó hacia el de nuevo y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un muro de hielo y vio como se estrelló con su muro, Isaac giró y estaba por caer en una rama cuando una roca se extendió formando un puente donde Isaac terminó cayendo rodando en el suelo, solo rodó en el suelo y cayó de rodillas-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Isaac sorprendido cuando notó que algo estaba moviéndose rápido rodeándolo, él se giró y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe que lo empujó pero gruñó y lanzó varios golpes pero no le dio a nada, se giró lanzando una patada pero pasó lo mismo, Tom cayó gritando lanzando un golpe liberando fuego en la roca- ¿Tom qué haces?

Te vine a buscar pero cuando vi estabas siendo atacado por algo -dijo Tom calmado-

No puedo verlo, es invisible quizás -dijo Isaac serio, y los dos se pusieron en guardia juntando sus espaldas, el ave regresó cayendo en picada pero Eagle grito liberando rayos y estaba volando junto al ave, volaron girando y se alejaron solo para avanzar de nuevo chocando causando un fuerte impacto seguido de una onda de sonido y energía, solo vieron como el viento cayó en forma de onda destruyendo la roca, Isaac y Tom saltaron extendiendo uno de sus brazos sujetando las garras de Eagle-

Buena atrapada -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Sujétense chicos tendremos un vieja difícil -dijo Eagle nerviosa, los tres estaban alejándose pero Eagle notó cómo alguien estaba disparando esferas de energía eléctrica, giró esquivando un ataque mientras Isaac y Tom se soltaron y giraron, extendieron sus brazos disparando esferas de fuego y unos fragmentos de hielo, los ataques dieron contra un muro de viento bloqueando los ataques, Isaac y Tom cayeron de rodillas al suelo viendo cómo se formaba una ligera ventisca, una esfera de energía morada avanzó seguido de un torrente de agua, los dos ataques chocaron con el viento causando una ligera explosión, Isaac y Tom vieron como Sai y Kondo se acercaron quedando junto a ellos-

Lamentamos la tardanza, notamos los ataques después -dijo Sai serio-

Ellos también nos atacaron -dijo Kondo calmado- estamos aquí para patear traseros

¡Cinco furiosos! ¡Defiendan el palacio! -Isaac grito serio y los cinco quedaron en guardia siendo rodeados por los guerreros, Isaac levantó la mirada viendo como una bola de fuego estaba por caerles encima así que solo extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un muro de hielo bloqueando el ataque, la bola de fuego explotó cubriendo todo de vapor- usen instintos ataquen con todo

¡De acuerdo! -gritaron Kondo, Sai, Tom y Eagle, los cinco se separaron, Sai grito y saltó lanzando un golpe contra el suelo liberando una onda de energía morada, escuchó unos pasos rápidos avanzar hacia él, se giró y lanzó una patada de talón y golpeó algo, solo avanzó y lanzó varios golpes sintiendo que alguien lo había sujetado de su brazo derecho y se lo dobló tocando su espalda y me dio un golpe en la espalda, en otro lado Kondo grito levantando los brazos y lanzó un golpe vertical golpeando el suelo, se escuchó un chillo y sintió que alguien lo había golpeando en el mentón, Kondo se enojó y lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando algo pero ese alguien se poco en su brazo y se impulsó solo para girar y darle una patada de talón en la cara, Eagle solo se elevó en el aire expulsando estática del cuerpo, en medio del vapor se podía ver cómo peleaba contra otra ave chocando sus picos en un fuerte impacto, solo se escuchó un aleteo seguido de una onda de viento que la empujó contra el suelo, Tom se agachó esquivando el golpe de una serpiente, se giró lanzando un golpe disparando una bola de fuego pero la serpiente la esquivó moviendo su cuerpo y avanzó enrollando su cuerpo y lo hizo girar solo para darle un golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco, Isaac estaba peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas contra alguien, levantó su pierna chocando su pierna con la de la figura frente a él, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe pero la figura le sujeto el puño causando una onda de sonido y la figura ni se movió ni un centímetro, Isaac solo grito y extendió su otro brazo liberando una esfera de energía amarilla, la figura le dio una patada al brazo desviando el ataque a otro lado, se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara, saltó y retrajo su pierna para darle una patada en el pecho alejándolo con fuerza, los cinco jóvenes se juntaron siendo heridos por sus atacantes, pudieron ver una esfera de energía eléctrica, una bola de fuego, una roca siendo levantada, cuchillas de viento siendo formadas con energía verde y un torrente de agua-

Atentos todos ataquen -dijo Isaac serio-

Rugido oscuro -Sai extendió los brazos creando una esfera morada frente a él-

Cometa de fuego -Tom levantó el brazo izquierdo formando una bola de fuego-

Cuchillas eléctricas -Eagle extendió los brazos creando descargas en su cuerpo-

Maremoto -Kondo levantó los brazos creando torrentes de agua y luego extendió los brazos-

Cañón galáctico -Isaac junto sus manos a un lado de su cara formando una esfera morada de energía-

¡Fuego! -los cinco gritaron extendido los brazos y liberando sus ataques, los ataques de los enemigos y los ataques de los cinco avanzaron y chocaron, los ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión cubriendo todo de humo y vapor, cuando el humo pasó los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Eagle sorprendida, frente a ella estaba Grulla el cual estaba sonriendo- maestro Grulla...

Tus ataques fueron muy rápidos y fuertes viendo hecho pero te falta equilibrio -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Maestro Mono -Kondo estaba sorprendido viendo a Mono frente a el, Mono sonreía golpeando su ropa quitándose algo de suciedad-

Nada mal joven Kondo, aunque si me hubieras distraído tal vez me hubieras dañado un poco -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Maestro Mantis -dijo Sai sorprendido mientras Mantis sonreía y saltaba algo sombrero de Grulla-

Vaya lo hiciste bien, usaste tus sentidos para descubrirme y así contrarrestar mis ataques has crecido mucho Sai -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Maestra Víbora -dijo Tom sorprendido viendo a Víbora frente a el-

Bien hecho Tom, usaste mi propia ventaja contra mi, el sigilo es mi mejor arma y pudiste esquivar muchos ataques míos bien hecho -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Es un placer recibir un alago de usted -dijo Tom nervioso y sonrojado-

Maestra Tigresa -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Te falto instinto! ¡Agresividad, control, ferocidad, velocidad y fuerza! -grito Tigresa molesta-

¿Y así pretendes tomar mi lugar para entrenar a las futuras generaciones?

¡Lo lamentó mucho maestra! -Isaac se arrodilló colocando sus manos juntas-

Ya, ya, ya, Tigresa deberías calmarte un poco -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

No víbora él se merece lo que le voy a hacer -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Y sigue siendo la misma de siempre -dijo Mono sonriendo-

A propósito niño lobo -dijo Mantis calmado- ¿a que viene todo esto de la boda con Lu? Cuando te conocí tu no soportabas a Lu Ann y ahora te vas a casar con ella ¿como?

Si ¿que está pasando aquí? -dijo Grulla calmado-

Bueno lo qué pasó es...que...yo...bueno -Isaac estaba nervioso pero Tigresa lo estaba viendo como si lo fuera a matar- cometí un pescado imperdonable hacia Lu Ann y ahora debo remediarlo

¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te acostaste con Lu Ann? -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero Tigresa gruñó, Kondo comenzó a llorar e Isaac se sonrojó- ¡No! ¡¿Tu?!

¡Tu tu tuuuuuuuuu! -Grulla grito sorprendido señalando a Isaac con sus plumas-

¡Maldito miserable! ¡Espero que no hayas embarazado a mi pequeña bebe! -Vibora grito molesta mientras Mono se estaba riendo un poco-

¡Noooo! ¡Nooo esto es sólo un error! ¡Por favor yo jamás estaría con Lu Ann! -grito Isaac nervioso-

Isaac te recomiendo que no digas nada cada palabra es un clavo más en tu ataúd -dijo Sai nervioso-

¡Ah! ¿Ahora mi hija no es suficiente para ti? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Yo no hablo de eso...no yo...-Isaac estaba ahogándose un poco al ver a Tigresa y a los demás tan molestos- ¿alguien me ayuda?

No, vas bien -dijeron Tom, Eagle y Sai sonriendo levantando los dedos sonriendo-

Bien ¿que tiene de malo Lu? -dijo Grulla molesto-

Además ya te pasaste con ella mereces sufrir -dijo Mantis molesto-

Créeme casarme con ella es suficiente castigo por el resto de mi vida -dijo Isaac irritado-

¡Isaac! -Tigresa se cruzó de brazos e Isaac suspiró de forma pesada- ahora vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer y tu castigo esta por empezar -Isaac estaba sudando nervioso, más tarde en el palacio cada uno de los nuevos furiosos estaba entrenando con los maestros de la generación pasada, Kondo estaba entrando con Mono mientras se sujetaban de cabeza de un árbol con sus patas-

Escucha como simios podemos treparnos a los árboles usando nuestras patas -dijo Mono calmado- mi cola es una de mis ventajas más fuertes

Si pero usted tiene velocidad y equilibrio en cambio yo solo tengo fuerza y una gran resistencia en mis patas -dijo Kondo calmado-

Eso no es cierto, no sólo tienes fuerza, usando sus patas como si fueran manos podrías tener una gran ventaja, míranos ahora -dijo Mono sonriendo mostrando como Kondo y él estaban sujetados de una rama de cabeza- una ventaja de los gorilas es su cuerpo fuerte cuando llegaba a ser adultos, yo jamás tuve esa fuerza ni a tu edad, si te enseño técnicas de mi estilo podrás tener tu propio estilo fuerte del Mono

Eso suena fantástico -dijo Kondo sonriendo- entréneme maestro por favor

Con gusto -dijo Mono sonriendo- y también ¿quieres vengarte de Isaac?

Si quiero, es lo único que he querido en este mundo -dijo Kondo sonriendo- ¿que sugiere?

Te enseñaré a hacer bromas escondidas -dijo Mono sonriendo- bromas que ni siquiera Tigresa pudo detectar, buscaremos los puntos débiles de Isaac y los usaremos en su contra

Bárbaro -dijo Kondo sonriendo de forma maligna igual que Mono, en otro lado Vibora estaba meditando junto a Tom, los dos estaban suspirando de forma tranquila mientras se relajaban-

La meditación es buena para el maestro de Kung Fu, si te concentras y despejas tu mente podrás alcanzar un nuevo nivel de serenidad, con eso podrás ser más rápido al atacar -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Pero eso no funcionará en mi, soy el más débil del equipo -dijo Tom preocupado y desanimado-

Yo también pensaba lo mismo sobre mi, pero nadie es más fuerte que otro -dijo Vibora calmada-

La maestra Tigresa si -dijo Tom calmado-

Bueno eso si -dijo Vibora sonriendo- pero en un equipo cada quien tiene sus propias debilidades y fortalezas, tienen diferentes puntos de vista, diferentes opiniones y habilidades, pero son esos diferentes puntos los qué hacen que un equipo esté unido y pueda funcionar

¿Como? -dijo Tom confundido-

Bueno verás, cuando éramos jóvenes nosotros juntos peleábamos para defender china, teníamos que usar nuestras habilidades combinadas porque sabíamos que sólo así seriamos invencibles -dijo Vibora sonriendo- siempre en alguna ocasión encontrábamos la forma de apoyarnos, encontrábamos otro cosa que nos hiciera fuertes a pesar de nuestras debilidades

Bueno eso es verdad, yo puedo usar mi fuego, aunque no sea tan fuerte como la maestra aun puedo ayudar un poco, mi velocidad a diferencia de mi fuerza física está creciendo más rápido -dijo Tom calmado-

Exacto, puedes usar eso como ventaja, por ejemplo, cuando yo era niña siempre veía a mi padre desanimado porque había nacido sin colmillos -dijo Vibora calmada- su técnica necesitaba colmillos venenosos pero yo no los tenía, entonces al poder entrenar su estilo mi padre pensó que la mejor manera de tenerme a salvo era si no salía a pelear,entonces me entrené en el estilo del baile con los listones y pensé que me serviría mucho algún día, una noche mi padre había sido derrotado por un gorila usando una armadura, sin dudarlo me lancé contra el gorila armada solo con mi listón -Tom sólo le prestaba atención a Vibora mientras quedaba sorprendido por la historia- entonces usando mi listón logré vencerlo usando su fuerza contra el

Vaya -dijo Tom sorprendido- el maestro Po me lo había platicado pero jamás me lo había dicho de esa manera

Bueno es que nadie te puede decir con exactitud qué pasó esa noche excepto yo -dijo Vibora sonriendo- bueno el punto es que logre convertir mi debilidad en algo inútil, mi fuerza ya no dependía de ninguna parte de mi cuerpo sino de mis habilidades

Eso suena genial, maestra Vibora por favor convierta mi debilidad en algo inexistente y convierta mi habilidad en fuerza por favor -dijo Tom sonriendo quedando de rodillas frente a ella-

Con gusto vamos a empezar -dijo Vibora sonriendo y Tom asintió, en una roca un poco más alejado Mantis y Sai estaban de frente esperando algún movimiento pero Sai se despertó un poco y avanzó corriendo, Mantis tomó un bastón y se quedó esperando, Sai giro y lanzó un golpe pero Mantis levantó el bastón deteniendo el golpe con la punta-

Mal -dijo Mantis serio, Sai giro lanzando una patada pero Mantis saltó girando el bastón y le dio un golpe a Sai en la cara empujándolo un poco- mal de nuevo -Sai solo retrocedió un poco sujetándose la nariz- vamos leopardo deberías ser más rápido -Sai solo avanzó de nuevo y lanzó varios golpes pero Mantis los bloqueó todos con su bastón girándolo frente a él-

¿Que? ¿Como? -dijo Sai sorprendido alejándose un poco, Mantis solo giro el bastón y le dio un golpe directo al estómago a Sai haciendo que retrocediera y cayera de rodillas sujetándose el estómago- oooouuuh eso dolió ¿como pudo hacerlo tan rápido?

Con paciencia -dijo Mantis calmado-

¿Paciencia? -dijo Sai confundido-

Sabes cuando era joven solía ser como tu, no tenía nada de paciencia, el mundo era lento a mi parecer y solo iba tan rápido como podía, sin detenerme, sin pensar en las concecuencias de mis acciones rápidas, no tenía control en mi desesperacion y entonces cuando fracasé convertí mi desesperacion en paciencia y comencé a pelear mejor pero igual de rápido solo que con control -dijo Mantis sonriendo- esa es la clave para se rápido pero fuerte

Entiendo pero mi desesperacion es un poco más fuerte que sólo juventud -dijo Sai calmado-

¿A que se debe? -dijo Mantis calmado-

Descubrí que mi padre y mi madre, en realidad no eran mis padres -dijo Sai calmado-

¿Tu padre y tu madre? -dijo Mantis confundido y Sai asintió- ¿tu padre Shifu? El panda rojo, ¿tu madre Mei Ling? -Sai asintió mientras Mantis levantó una ceja confundido- debió haber sido una sorpresa gigante -dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

En fin, me explicaron mi origen y de donde provenía, lo que me hizo pensar y si soy tan malo como Tai Lung, si me vuelvo realmente malo como la asesina de la luna con la que se alió ¿que sería? -dijo Sai intranquilo-

Muchacho, déjame decirte que no eres comoTai Lung, tu eres mejor que el, el solo vivió por un objetivo y aquí entre nos siempre culpe a Shifu por eso -dijo Mantis sonriendo- ningún padre debe hacerle eso a su hijo, inculcarlo y obsesionarlo a qué alcance a lo que no estaba destinado

Algún sigo pensando en el poder de la oscuridad y del mal que me rodea, escuche una leyenda de que uno de los cinco se vuelve el más poderoso y luego se vuelve malvado -dijo Sai intranquilo- sinceramente pienso que Isaac es el más cercano a eso pero ¿qué hay de mi?

Sai cuando te vi de bebé pensé por un momento que si serias como Tai Lung pero al verte crecer y ver la forma en como Shifu y Mei Ling te criaron te puedo decir con toda seguridad que tu no eres como Tai Lung, podrías ser como Shifu si confías en ti -dijo Mantis sonriendo y Sai asintió intranquilo, en otro lado Grulla y Eagle estaban volando rodeando el palacio, ambos estaban volando rodeando el palacio pero comenzaron a bajar hacia el bosque, Eagle tenía desventaja pero Grulla solo volaba tranquilo-

Vamos pequeña Eagle aún puedes alcanzarme -dijo Grulla sonriendo, Eagle solo gruñó apretando el pico y avanzó más rápido aleteando con fuerza, tardó unos segundos pero alcanzó a Grulla-

Listo ¿qué tal? -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Nada mal pero tardaste demasiado, tu velocidad puede ser la clave entre una batalla aérea al igual que la inteligencia para usar tu cuerpo y habilidades -dijo Grulla sonriendo- veamos como te mueves con obstáculos -Grulla voló directo al bosque repleto de árboles de bambú, Eagle lo siguió y los dos comenzaron a maniobrar, Grulla se movió a la derecha esquivando una rama y giró volando de forma vertical rodeando el árbol un poco cerca, Eagle trató de imitarlo pero terminó alejándose más de la rama y el árbol haciendo que se golpeara contra una rama, Eagle se quejó y bajo un poco para seguir aleteando y siguió a Grulla, Grulla se metió dentro de una gran cantidad de árboles de bambú, Eagle solo lo siguió volando un poco más rezagada, estaba esquivando los árboles con la misma facilidad de Grulla pero Grulla aleteo volando algo, Eagle sonrió y lo siguió hasta el cielo, lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada pero vio como Grulla terminó de pie en una rama calmándose mientras Eagle estaba un poco agitada-

¿Como estuvo? -dijo Eagle cansada-

Nada mal pero veo que tienes problemas para girar, al parecer debes trabajar más en tu equilibrio al volar -dijo Grulla sonriendo- y el equilibrio es mi especialidad

El equilibrio -dijo Eagle calmada- eso es algo que nadie me ha podido enseñar -dijo Eagle calmada, se colocó junto a Grulla y vio su pierna, la única que tenía- usted...

La perdí en una pelea -dijo Grulla calmado- ahora tengo que volar más pero descuida eso no me quita lo artista ni mi habilidad -Eagle asintió sonriendo- bien te mostraré unas técnicas e vuelo para tu elemento del rayo

Muchas gracias -dijo Eagle sonriendo, los dos siguieron volando cuando vieron una bola de fuego salir, eran dos esferas chocando una roja y la otra azul- ¿qué pasa?

Creo que Tigresa se enojó y mucho -dijo Grulla nervioso- hay que cubrirnos la destruccion va a ser épica -los dos asintieron y se fueron alejando un poco, en el gimnasio Isaac y Tigresa estaban peleando pero Isaac se cruzó de brazos soportando un golpe, trató de atacar pero Tigresa le dio un golpe en la cara con su garra derecha, Isaac solo se alejó adolorido, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac le sujetó la muñeca viendo que había saco sus garras-

¡Ya basta maestra! -Isaac grito nervioso forcejeando con Tigresa, Tigresa gruñó con fuerza y extendió su brazo izquierdo e Isaac le sujetó la garra, entrelazaron sus manos forcejeando, ambos se sujetaban de las manos gruñendo mientras forcejeaban- ¡No pienso repetirlo no me casare con Lu Ann!

¡Tienes que! -Tigresa grito molesta y los dos se dieron un cabezazo- ¡Tu le quitaste su inocencia! -los dos se volvieron a golpear mientras forcejeaban-

¡Esa fue elección suya! -gritó Isaac molesto, los dos estaban gruñendo sin separar sus cabezas- no tenía pensado que esto pasara, solo quería hacer cosas buenas por ella no esto -Tigresa lo empujo haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando una patada pero Isaac levantó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe- ¡Suficiente! -Isaac se alejó y expulsó energía- ¡RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARGHH! -Isaac gritó expulsando energía negra y carmesí de su cuerpo, su melena se volvió negra con bordes rojos y puntas carmesí, sus ojos brillaron carmesí y en sus mejillas aparecieron marcas negras con borde carmesí- ¡Modo Oscuro!

Modo oscuro -dijo Tigresa molesta- esta bien vamos a Isaac pelea conmigo pero nada cambiará mi decisión -los dos avanzaron comiendo, Isaac saltó y lanzó un golpe igual que Tigresa, los dos chocaron sus puños y Tigresa giró lanzando una patada de talón e Isaac pero Isaac se agachó y giró lanzando un golpe pero Tigresa salto esquivando el golpe, giró en el aire y cayó sobre Isaac sacando sus garras, Isaac gritó y sujetó a Tigresa de sus manos, los dos cayeron al suelo forcejeando pero Tigresa gruñía empujando más sus manos contra Isaac- ¿Por que tenías que hacerle esto a mi hija?

Yo no he hecho nada malo, ella tenía su elección, ella estuvo conmigo hace tres años -dijo Isaac molesto forcejeando- pero no la obligue

Haaaaaa solo haces que me enoje mas contigo -dijo Tigresa molesta mientras Isaac le coloco las piernas debajo del estómago y la empujo, Tigresa solo giro y cayó sujetando la viga con sus garras, se impulsó girando y cayó a cuatro patas sujetando la viga- pensé que me respetabas más Isaac

La respeto, la aprecio maestra pero jamás esperaba que esto pasara lo juro -dijo Isaac serio- jamás he querido insultarla -Tigresa se impulsó y giró cayendo lanzando una patada de talón, Isaac saltó esquivando la patada pero la patada de Tigresa creó una grieta en el suelo, ella sujetó una roca y la levantó solo para girar y darle una patada, la roca había sido lanzada pero a Isaac levantó los brazos concentrando energía y los bajó cortando la roca en dos, se alejó y vio como Tigresa estaba gruñendo tratando de atraparlo, Isaac saltó alejándose y salió corriendo del gimnasio, Tigresa lo siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, cuando llegaron al salón de los héroes Tigresa le dio una patada en la cara empujándolo contra la puerta, Isaac terminó entrando al salón pero Tigresa avanzó corriendo y saltó girando lanzando una patada, Isaac abrió los ojos y le sujetó él tobillo, solo le sujetó el tobillo y giró lanzando a Tigresa a otro lado dejando que cayera al suelo derrapando con sus garras, Tigresa se levantó y gruñó quedó en guardia-

¡Heriste a mi hija tantas veces por culpa de tu debilidad hormonal! -Tigresa grito molesta-

¿Debilidad hormonal? -dijo Isaac confundido- este ha sido mi error y créame he tratado de solucionarlo, no puede culparme por las tonterías de su hija

Seguir su corazón no es ninguna tontería, ella te ama y tu solo has hecho daño, solo por seguir atrapado en el pasado, por solo seguir con una venganza absurda -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¡¿Una venganza absurda?! -Isaac grito molesto, Tigresa bajo las orejas sorprendidas por lo que había dicho- ¡Usted no sabe lo que se siente que alguien te arrebate tus sueños! -Isaac pateó una estante tirando una armadura pero Tigresa saltó esquivando el golpe- ¡Sentirte indefenso viendo como mueren los que amas! -Tomo un escudo redondo y lo lanzó pero Tigresa lo esquivó dejando que se clavara en la columna- ¡Y VER MORIR A TU FAMILIA! -Isaac tomó un estante y giró dejando que las Armas fueran lanzadas hacia Tigresa, Tigresa le solo se agachó doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás y le dio un golpe a una espada tirándola al suelo, se levantó y sujetó una lanza para hacerla girar desviando las Armas golpeándolas con ella, Isaac vio una espada en el suelo, le dio una ligera pisada levantándola, le dio una patada y la lanzó haciéndola girar, Tigresa sujetó la espada y la giró clavándola en el suelo-

¡Tienes razón no se lo que sentiste! -Tigresa solo estaba preocupada viendo a Isaac el cual gruñía enojado- tienes razón no se lo que sientes, lo que debiste sentir -Isaac estaba enojado y no pensaba claramente- y debió ser peor de lo que hemos pasado aquí

No tiene idea -dijo Isaac molesto, los dos se calmaron e Isaac volvió a la normalidad, los dos se sentaron en los escalones y trataron de calmarse antes de que la batalla pasara a peores condiciones- haaaf

Creo que ambos tenemos mucho sentimiento guardado -dijo Tigresa calmada- acompáñame -Tigresa se levantó pero Isaac se quedó sentado- por favor -Isaac solo lo pensó un poco y la siguió, los dos estaban caminando hasta llegar al durazno, estaban más calmados y se sentaron en unas rocas para ver más adelante- sino no vas a decir nada entonces yo lo diré, lo lamento -Isaac suspiro y vio a al suelo- pongo que solo tenia rencor, pensé más como me que como maestra

Eso está bien, al menos Lu Ann sabe que tiene una madre que la ama -dijo Isaac calmado-

Entiendo que todo eso debió ser duro, solo actúe como estupida, forzarte a casarte que ridiculo suena ahora que mi ira se fue -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Esta bien, de todas maneras no fue correcto lo que hice, usted quiere mucho a Lu Ann y por eso no quiere que salga lastimada -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso es ser una madre -dijo Tigresa calmada- Isaac lamentó todo lo que dije

No, usted tiene razón, no puedo seguir cegado por mi venganza -dijo Isaac calmado- se ha vuelto algo absurdo desde hace poco, quizás esto no es lo que todos ellos habrían querido, pero tampoco puedo darme la oportunidad de relajarme tanto, si me desconcentro al menos un poco puedo perder a alguien más por eso no puedo bajar mi guardia ni un poco

Te pareces mucho a mi -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿alguna vez piensas si quieres a mi hija?

Le seré sincero, creo que la amo -dijo Isaac calmado y Tigresa se sorprendió un poco- le prometí quedarme a su lado pero no como su esposo, la quiero proteger, también a Himiko y a usted

¿También estás interesado en Himiko? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ah...ella...fue mi novia por tres años en Japón -dijo Isaac calmado- por favor baje la roca -a su izquierda estaba Tigresa gruñendo levantando una roca con sus manos-

Perdón trataré de ser más compresiva que lunática -dijo Tigresa molesta, solo soltó la roca dejándola caer por la montaña-

¡AAAAAAAAHH! ¡Tengo una roca en la cabeza! -se escuchó un grito en medio del pueblo, Isaac suspiró y vio al frente-

Pero ella terminó conmigo, dijo que cuando todo esté terminado podríamos estar juntos -dijo Isaac calmado- pero como estar seguro de que ganarás cuando todo lo qué haces es pensar que podrías perder hasta la vida contra un asesino peligroso

Rendirse, no rendirse, morir o pelear -dijo Tigresa calmada- Isaac hace tiempo alguien me dijo que no debes preocuparte por lo que es y lo que va a ser, debes tener confianza, el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un obsequio por eso se llama presente -Isaac sonrió un poco y se cruzó de brazos- creó que me presipite con lo de la boda pero no quiero ver a uno de mis alumnos vagando por la vida sin un sentido, no hiero que tengas todo ahora y cuando ya no lo tengas te arrepientas de tus decisiones

Habla la madre o mi maestra -dijo Isaac calmado-

Habla ambas, como madre te veo como un niño que necesita de una buena guía, pero como tu maestra me preocupo por ti y por descisiones que no has visto que te puedan dañar -dijo Tigresa calmada- Isaac dime una cosa ¿has pensado en tener familia?

Sinceramente no vi en ese rol, en ese papel -dijo Isaac calmado- el...

¿El papel de padre? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Si -dijo Isaac calmado- bueno yo lo que más preocupo es saber ¿que decisión ha tomado ahora que puede entenderme?

Tienes razón, fue estupido pensar que ustedes se tendrían que casar, yo también hizo mismo pero a diferencia de Ichihime y Hinata yo si se me cuidar y también Lu Ann y Himiko -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¿Donde viene tanto odio hacia Hinata? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Hace mucho, cuando era una adolescente de 16 años ella y yo nos enfrentamos ya que insultaba mucho a mi maestro Shifu, pero cuando lo hice dupla me venció con mucha facilidad, cuando comencé a crecer me di la única tarea de encontrar la fuerza que superara la de un tigre, hasta la fuerza de un maestro de Kung Fu, quería ser la Guerrera Dragón pero cuando me impuse esa meta Hinata volvio a aparecer convertida como una de los legendarios Guardianes, yo siempre estuve celosa, de su fuerza, de su amabilidad, y belleza, ella era casi perfecta y con una gran fuerza que jamás pude igualar, creo que por eso mas la odiaba -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Quería ser como ella -dijo Isaac calmado- su pero pienso que ella muy empalagosa y algo extraña pero esos implantes que tiene de..

Seguro son falsos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, ambos rieron un poco- escucha tranquilo podremos hacer que este matrimonio tarde un poco ma en hacerse

¿Sigue con eso? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Lo siento Isaac pero Tom los casi y no puedo hacer nada -dijo Tigresa calmada- créeme si hubiera sido Sai lo hubiera lanzado por el acantilado, duro, sin dudar, pero ahora tu y mi hija se casaron aun por juego pero lo están

Tengo que casarme a la fuerza, jeee sinceramente así no es como me imaginaba que me casaría -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso-

Bueno basta de charlas Isaac, volvamos con los demás, apuesto que los tíos de Lu te quieren dar la bienvenida a la familia -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

No causa risa -dijo Isaac molesto-

Sonríe un poco más -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos estaban regresando al palacio cuando vieron a los furiosos conversando entre ellos y riendo un poco-

Y entonces le dije venga esa mano amigo y tomo mi mano solo para ver qué se me había caído pero ni se dio cuenta de que ra falsa y hecha de papa -dijo Mono riendo, los demás se estaban riendo un poco-

Parece que se llevan bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo cruzado de brazos-

Oh el novio y futuro esposo modelo -dijo Sai sonriendo-

¿Esposo modelo? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si el esposo que no sabe hacer nada, que no le sale ni un huevo hervido pero a pesar de que no sabe hacer nada es sexy -dijo Eagle sonriendo- bueno ¿quien se casaría con una persona totalmente inútil que no sabe ni cocinar? ¿O que parece marimacho? ¿O que no sabe ni tratar bien a su esposo o esposa? -Isaac solo vio sorprendido una aura morada que rodeaba a Tigresa- aunque claro...si una esposa...trofeo..no está mal, las que llegan a ser maduras...son más hermosas ya viejitas -todos estaban apretando los dientes viendo una vena palpitante en la cabeza- aaah no yo..aaah usted...es ah yo...pio..pio

Deja eso no eres un polluelo -dijo Kondo nervioso-

Mejor ya cállate Eagle y ve por Yu a la guardería por favor -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Si señora -Eagle emprendió el vuelo y se fue rápido-

¿Por que dejas a Yu en la guardería? -dijo Vibora calmada-

Porque quiero que tenga una buena educación a parte del Kung fu -dijo Tigresa calmada- ademas debe aprender a relacionarse con otros niños, ¿y de que hablan?

De viejas anécdotas -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Aaah que buenos tiempos cuando éramos jóvenes y con el colesterol bajo -dijo Vibora sonriendo- aaah los hombres hacían fila solo para venir a verme y ver mi baile

¿En que mundo vives? Eso jamás pasó -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Yo tengo mis recuerdos y tu los tuyos -dijo Vibora molesta- pero si paso

No recuerdo ninguna fila cruzando aquí para verte -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Isaac quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante -dijo Mono sonriendo, se sujetó los nudillos y los hizo sonar, se sostuvo de su cola y apretó sus patas haciendo sonar sus dedos un poco-

No es el único -dijo Mantis serio, se acercó calmadamente hacia el, Kondo, Sai, Tom y Grulla también se acercaron rodeándolo- Isaac tenemos de hablar -Isaac estaba inquieto y solo apretó los puños esperando algo- ¡De tu despedida de soltero! -grito sonriendo dejando a Isaac en blanco-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Bueno después de todo es una boda -dijo Sai sonriendo- ya que solo te casas una vez

En el caso de mi padre dos veces -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso es otra cosa -dijo Tom sonriendo- escucha como los case por error de último minuto en un juego bueno jamás tuviste una despedida de soltero

Aun no te perdono por eso -dijo Isaac serio cruzándose de brazos-

Lo se -dijo Tom sonriendo nervioso-

Así que pensamos en divertirnos un poco -dijo Grulla sonriendo- siendo sinceros jamás pensamos que este día llegaría

¿Que día? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

La boda de Isaac y Lu Ann -dijo Kondo llorando molesto mientras los demás se reían un poco-

¿Podemos llevarnos a Isaac solo por hoy? -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Esta bien pero lo quiero aquí con todos los dedos -dijo Tigresa calmada- y ni se les ocurra perderlo -los machos asintieron y sujetaron a Isaac de los brazos-

¡Oigan esperen todavía no acepto a esto! -Isaac grito nervioso mientras era llevado por los machos- ¡oigan! -Isaac grito molesto-

¡Relájate vamos a beber hasta perder el conocimiento! -dijo Sai riendo un poco-

¡Si hay que beber! -grito Tom sonriendo-

Voy a ahogar mis penas esta tarde -dijo Kondo llorando-

¡Pero aún es muy temprano! -grito Isaac nervioso, Tigresa y Vibora estaban riendo un poco-

¿Puedo ver el vestido de bodas? -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Claro ya le tengo la medida pero esperaba que pudieras hacer algo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, las dos hembras se fueron caminando mientras los machos llevaban a Isaac en sus brazos-

¡Mandilón! ¡Mandilón! ¡Mandilón! -gritaban los machos riendo cargando a Isaac, en cambio Isaac no parecía estar muy feliz con eso-

¡Oigan bájenme! -grito Isaac molesto, mientras eso pasaba Valk estaba viendo todo desde un árbol, a su lado estaba un dragón de Komodo con los ojos morados y piel verde oscura, usaba un pantalón negro y su cuerpo era muy grande y alto como un panda pero musculoso-

Bien ese es tu objetivo -dijo Valk calmada- tu objetivo es atraparlo con vida para que yo pueda tomar su Chi

Pero si su Chi fue tomado hace años ¿por qué tomar más de nuevo? -dijo el dragón calmado-

Porque el ritual aun necesita más energía, y una de las partes importantes la requiere, la energía negra apenas sirvió para formar el ejército pero con más de su energía nos ayudará bastante -dijo Valk sería-

Entiendo -dijo el dragón calmado- bien tomare su Chi, mis colmillos venenosos serán de mucha ayuda -el dragón sonrió y se fue de ahí saltando de rama en rama-

Tendrás que esperar tu turno para pelear contra el para una revancha -dijo Valk calmada viendo un ojo rojo en la oscuridad- tu cuerpo se está adaptando a esa energía negra pero aun no puede pelear bien ni moverte de acuerdo a cómo quieres solo espera más y estabilizare tu cuerpo -la figura solo gruño un poco mostrando un brillo rojizo en su ojo, en la tarde al atardecer los machos estaban bebiendo en un bar mientras Isaac tenía un menu en sus manos mientras Sai formó una pirámide con los vasos de bebida-

Vamos Isaac aun no has bebido nada debes divertirte -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Si porque después tendrás la correa al cuello -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los machos se estaban riendo un poco-

Estoy bien además es muy temprano para estar bebiendo -dijo Isaac intranquilo-

Vamos ya no te portes como nena -dijo Sai sonriendo- te pediré un ombligo resbaladizo

¿Que es eso? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Tienes que beber un trago del ombligo de esa chica de ahí -dijo Sai sonriendo señalando a una pantera de ojos morados bailando en un tubo usando un bikini verde-

¿Un trago? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Si -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Le doy tres -dijo Isaac sonriendo, pasaron un buen rato entre ellos mientras Isaac terminó acostado en la mesa, sonrojado y soltando algo de saliva de su boca- aaaa Excélsior

Vaya sí que está mal -dijo Grulla calmado soplándole con sus alas-

¿Cuanto aguanto? -dijo Tom calmado-

Como doce minutos -dijo Sai sonriendo- bueno llevémoslo al palacio, para ser el más fuerte de los cinco no resiste el alcohol

Sabes el me molesta mucho, que siempre se salga con la suya, hay que castigarlo -dijo Kondo molesto-

Eso no suena nada mal -dijo Mono sonriendo- podemos dibujarle cosas observas en su cara

No eso se limpia con facilidad, si en verdad quieres herirlo hay que atacar su orgullo -dijo Kondo calmado- y yo se como -Mono y Kondo sonrieron, ambos tomaron a Isaac y comenzaron a llevar arrastrando para sacarlo del bar-

¿A donde lo llevan? -dijo Mantis calmado-

Vamos a dejarlo en el palacio para que se le baje el alcohol -dijo Kondo sonriendo, Mono solo asintió- ustedes quédense y disfruten de su fiesta

Si vamos Isaac, vamos al palacio para que duermas -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Aaaa quiero dormir -dijo Isaac medio dormido-

Esos dos le harán una broma ¿verdad? -dijo Tom calmado-

Sip y podría terminar sin una parte del pelo de la cara, podría pensar que hizo algo muy feo o que termine desnudo en una fuente en medio de la plaza principal -dijo Grulla calmado y los machos lo vieron confundidos- eso le pasó a Po

Aaaah típica despedida de soltero, pero ese no fue Mono ese había sido Byakun -dijo Mantis calmado, Grulla asintió sonriendo-

Claro ahora eso explica porque tenía resaca a las seis de la tarde o porque estaba dormido encima de Po -dijo Grulla sonriendo- aaah que buenos tiempos -en el palacio Mono y Kondo estaban dejando a Isaac dentro de un armario y él se abrazó de un mechudo-

Vamos a pintarle algo sucio en la cara -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Espera tengo una mejor idea -dijo Kondo sonriendo, se fue corriendo un momento y regresó cargando un maletín- usemos el maletín de maquillaje de Lu Ann ji jiji

Oh ya piensas como yo jejeje -Mono y Kondo se estaban riendo un poco mientras sacaban su maquillaje y comenzaban a maquillar a Isaac-

Cuando terminemos ni su propio padre lo reconocería jajaja -dijo Kondo riendo, los dos dejaron a Isaac esa noche y más tarde Sai y los demás regresaron para ir a dormir pero se toparon con Tigresa la cual estaba vigilando la puerta-

¿Como les fue? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Bien por el momento -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Yo succione tequila del pezon de una coneja ajuaaa -dijo Tom riendo-

Ya veo, ¿donde está Isaac? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Kondo y Mono se lo trajeron hace unas horas, se le había subido mucho el alcohol así que lo trajeron para hacer que se durmiera -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Esta bien, todo vayan a dormir a sus viejas habitaciones mañana comenzaremos los preparativos de la boda -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los machos asintieron y se fueron a dormir, la mañana llego y Tigresa se acercó a la puerta- buenos días chicos

¡Buenos días maestra! -dijeron Sai, Eagle, Tom y Kondo calmados y saliendo de sus cuartos pero Tigresa notó que Isaac no había salido, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y ver qué Isaac ni estaba-

¡No está! -dijo Tigresa preocupada- rápido búsquenlo debemos impedir que escape

Yo se donde está -dijo Kondo sonriendo, todos lo siguieron y vieron que la puerta del closet de utensilios se abrió revelando a Isaac el cual cayó al suelo- ahí lo dejé pero ji jiji -todos se acercaron para ver tanto mayores como jóvenes, Tigresa solo se sorprendió y se tapó la boca, los demás se sonrojaron y apretaron sus mejillas mientras se reían un poco-

Aaaah mi cabeza, no vuelvo a beber tanto -dijo Isaac cansado, se levantó y todos se aguantaron la risa- ¿que? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

¡JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -los nueve se comenzaron a reír igual que Tigresa, Isaac estaba maquillado con la melena hecha en dos trenzas, tenía los labios pintados de rojo, sus párpados morados por pintura y rubor exagerado en sus mejillas-

¡Ajajajaja te ves, te ves..ajajaja te ves muy linda Isaac! -Sai grito riendo un poco-

¡Ajajaja eres la fabulosa oohoh jojojo! -Tom se cayó al suelo riendo mientras Eagle lloraba de la risa-

¡Ya no puedo me duele! -Eagle estaba riéndose y llorando-

¿Que tengo? -dijo Isaac algo molesto, Tigresa se estaba cayendo al suelo riendo y lo golpeó varias veces-

Isaac...isaac jajaja...isaac...tu cara -dijo Tigresa riendo, se acercó a un escudo en el suelo y lo tomó para extenderlo frente a Isaac, Isaac lo tomó y se vio la cara-

¡NO MAM*S! ¡SU P**A MADRE! ¡¿Que porqueria es esto?! -grito Isaac molesto y sorprendido, se tocó la cara molesto y se acercó al estanque para lavarse la cara- ¡Cuando descubra quién lo hizo le romperé el pico! -se lavaba la cara una y otra vez viendo como la pintura se caía al suelo- ¡le romperé el cráneo!

Gulp -Mono y Kondo tragaron algo grueso y sudaron nerviosos- sígueme, solo camino despacio y vamos a alejarnos un poco -dijo Mono nervioso-

Entendido maestro -dijo Kondo nervioso, los dos retrocedieron un poco-

Fueron Mono y Kondo -dijo Sai sonriendo señalando a ambos simios e Isaac levantó las orejas, ambos se asustaron viendo como Isaac se había puesto de pie expulsando energía negra y carmesí del cuerpo, los dos esperaron un momento y vieron como Isaac giró la cabeza casi 180 grados para verlos con las pupilas muy pequeñas, Kondo se asustó volviéndose azul del miedo, Isaac solo se agachó y de un salto avanzó rápido-

¡¿Que?! -Kondo y Mono gritaron asustados e Isaac les dio un golpe a cada uno haciendo que sus mejillas se hundieran mientras un diente o un fragmento de diente salían de sus bocas, ambos fueron lanzados contra el suelo cayendo de espaldas justo en el patio, ambos estaban heridos con una marca de quemadura en la cara mientras solo expulsaban sangre-

¡No Isaac no vale la pena! -grito Sai nervioso sujetando a Isaac de los brazos mientras Isaac gruñía forcejeando con Sai mientras sus venas se marcaban en su frente y cara-

¡Suéltame! -Isaac grito molesto apretando los puños- ¡LES VOY A ROMPER EL PINCHE HOCICO! ¡LES VOY ASACR LA M**RDA POR LOS OJOS! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?!

Vamos...relájate -dijo Kondo nervioso- ademas te ves...muy linda con tus trensitas

Ya la regó -dijeron Vibora, Sai, Tom, Grulla, Tigresa y Mantis sorprendidos, Isaac solo se enojó expulsando energía soltándose del agarre de Sai y saltó contra Kondo estrangulándolo con sus manos-

¡P**O GORILA DE MIE**A! ¡¿AHORA QUIEN ES EL MAL CHISTE?! ¡CAR**O! ¡¿EEEEH EEEEH EEH?! -Isaac gritaba estrangulando a Kondo con fuerza y moviéndolo y agitándolo con fuerza-

Aaaargg no..te aguantas...aaarg ni...una broma...aaarg -Kondo trataba de hablar pero Isaac no se lo permitía-

¡QUIERO VER QUE HABRÁS EL P**O HOCICO PARA VER CUÁNTA MIE**A VUELVES A DECIR! -Isaac gritaba estrangulando con fuerza a Kondo hasta ponerlo azul-

Vaya y yo que pensé que me iba a aburrir -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Jajaja como en los viejos tiempos, igualitos -dijo Vibora sonriendo, más tarde Vibora estaba tratando de deshacer las trenzas del pelo de Isaac- creó que Kondo aprendió la lección por hoy

Aun no, le voy a romper todos los huesos a la próxima -dijo Isaac molesto sentado en una silla dejando que Vibora le revisara el pelo tratando de desenvolverlo-

Tenle paciencia, este es un mecanismo de defensa que Mono inventó hace tiempo para que no se burlaran de él, para él es mejor hacer reír a otros y a sí mismo que para evitar pensar en algo triste -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Me importa un pepino -dijo Isaac molesto- aaaau tenga más cuidado por favor

Lo siento Isaac pero esta cosa está muy enredado -dijo Vibora calmada- lo siento pero tendremos que cortarlo

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿cortarme mi melena?

¿No te molesta o si? -dijo Vibora calmada, Isaac solo vio al frente y recordó algo-

A mi difunta esposa le gustaba mi pelo largo por eso jamás me lo corte -dijo Isaac calmado- pero si tiene...que hacerlo bueno hágalo

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Vibora calmada-

Si -dijo Isaac deprimido- de todas maneras...tengo que avanzar -Vibora asintió y mostró un peine y tijeras, después de un rato todos estaban calmados esperando por Isaac, Kondo por su parte tenía un collarín mientras Mono escupió sangre y una muela-

Vaya me sorprendí realmente si es tu alumnos -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Por supuesto yo lo entré -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- me alegra ver que no has cambiado mucho en estos años Mono, ni tampoco ustedes

Bueno tu si has cambiado mucho Tigresa, estás igual a cuando te conocimos, sonriente y llena de gozo -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Es verdad, cuando éramos adolescentes solías reír mucho y cuando fuiste adulta solo te volviste seria, ahora que eres madre bueno -Grulla sonreía un poco-

Es verdad eres más amable maestra -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Si nos aceptaste muy rápido aquí -dijo Eagle sonriendo- y me siento agradecida de ya no ver a la maestra seria y fría que alguna vez fue -Eagle sonrió mientras Yu solo se montaba en ella como si fuera un caballo- ok alguien bájeme al bebé me está lastimando y pesa mucho

Jejeje ven aquí amor -dijo Tigresa sonriendo cargando a Yu en sus brazos- estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual

Todos lo estamos -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Claro todos menos yo -dijo Mono molesto- mírenme soy general de un ejército y no tengo esposa, ni una amiga, ni una galleta de banana, o un melón con un agujero para

¡Ya entendimos! -dijeron todos nerviosos-

Así estarás en dos años -dijo Sai sonriendo viendo a Kondo el cual solo le gruñó-

Bien ya déjense de peleas todavía hay mucho que hacer -dijo Tom sonriendo- debemos ir al valle para ver lo preparativos finales

Si lo hacen alejen a Kondo lo mas de mi y de mi familia -dijo Isaac molesto abriendo la puerta revelando que tenía el pelo cortado, usaba su pantalón negro y la camisa negra de borde rojo con una cinta roja en la cintura-

Vaya te ves diferente -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Se ve más guapo -dijo Vibora sonriendo- a decir verdad parece que le quitó algunos años de vida

Es la primera vez que me lo corto -dijo Isaac molesto- Kondo ahora si has hecho que me enoje bastante

Espera no -dijo Kondo nervioso, se escuchó una explosión en el campo y todos vieron sorprendidos como una nube de humo morado estaba cubriendo el valle-

¡Atacan el valle! -grito Tigresa molesta- ¡Cinco furiosos! -Isaac, Kondo, Sai, Eagle y Tom se colocaron en guardia- ¡protejan el valle! -los cinco asintieron-

¡De acuerdo! -dijeron los cinco más Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Vibora-

¿Que? ¿Ustedes tienen pensado ir? -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Pues claro, como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Este valle también fue nuestro hogar -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Si lo protegemos, lo protegeremos todos juntos -dijo Mantis sonriendo-

Gracias amigos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los diez asintieron y se alejaron del palacio de Jade, saltaron y cayeron directo en el centro del valle quedando en guardia viendo el humo-

El humo se dispersa pero miren la madera -dijo Eagle sorprendida viendo como la madera y fruta con la que tenía contacto se pudría al contacto-

Se está pudriendo eso significa que es venenosa -dijo Mantis calmado-

Grulla, Mono, Eagle dispersen la nube con sus poderes -dijeron Isaac y Tigresa serios-

A la orden -dijeron los tres sonriendo, Grulla y Eagle se alejaron volando y aletearon con fuerza liberando una onda de viento, Mono levantó los brazos y luego los bajo formando un torbellino empujando la nube de veneno-

Funciona, se dispersa -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

No te confíes solo mira hay alguien dentro de la nube -dijo Grulla serio, todos quedaron en en guardia viendo al dragón de Komodo en el centro-

¿Quien eres y qué haces aquí? -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Ajajaja vaya mi distracción funcionó, el gas nocivo afectó gran parte Del Valle llamando a los diez maestros del palacio de Jade -dijo el dragón sonriendo- me llamó Dragón y vine aquí por Isaac Shiba

¿Que? -dijo Isaac serio-

Rasel reclama tu Chi como suyo -dijo Dragón sonriendo-

Dile a ese mire le que primero tendrá que matarme, no soy una herramienta que puedas utilizar -dijo Isaac molesto-

Matarte no es el objetivo pero quiero divertirme un poco -dijo Dragon sonriendo-

Nosotros lo enfrentaremos, maestra, Isaac ustedes busquen su punto débil -dijo Sai calmado-

Es verdad Tigresa los apoyaremos un poco -dijo Mantis calmado- ¡Vamos dragon teme al insecto! -Sai sacó sus garras y avanzó corriendo y gritando junto con Mantis-

Un insecto y un gato que aburrido -dijo Dragón sonriendo, se giró lanzando un golpe con su cola pero Mantis y Sai saltaron esquivando el ataque, Mantis saltó desde un barril y extendió sus patas para una patada pero Dragon se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque y levantó el brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe vertical pero Sai se giró y le dio una patada en la cara alejandolo un poco, avanzó y lanzo un golpe pero Dragón lo sujetó de su puño forcejeando con el- este Chi tu eres el hijo de...

Lo se pero odio a ese sujeto y no soy como el -dijo Sai molesto, saltó y le dio una patada con el empeine, se giró y cayó a cuatro patas, Mantis se acercó y le dio un golpe en el centro del pecho, cayó al suelo y se impulsó de nuevo dándole un golpe con la muñeca causando una onda de Chi en su cuerpo; Mantis sonrió y vio a Dragón bajando los brazos-

Ya lo derrote, el golpe de nervios eso destruye su capacidad para moverse -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero Dragon levantó su pie derecho y la bajo tratando de aplastar a Mantis, Mantis se alejó de un salto y quedó en guardia- ¿que? ¿Por que sigues moviéndote?

Mi piel es tan dura que mis nervios no pueden ser tocados tan fácilmente -dijo Dragón sonriendo, solo avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Mantis saltó a un lado, Sai grito y sujetó a Dragón de la espalda para levantarlo con sus brazos, Mantis saltó de un muro a otro y avanzó hacia Dragón dándole una patada en el pecho empujándolo con Sai, Dragón se quejó pero movió la cola golpeando a Sai en el cuerpo, Dragon se giró y sujetó a Sai del cuello, Mantis solo llegó por detrás pero Dragón giró la cola bloqueando el ataque, Sai solo se quejó y vio como las garras de Dragón estaban clavándose más en su piel pero Sai giró su cuerpo y le dio una patada a Dragón en la cabeza haciendo que lo soltara, Sai cayó al suelo y Mantis solo llegó por detrás golpeando a Dragón empujándolo un poco, Dragón solo trató de golpearlo pero Mantis levantó sus brazos sujetando a Dragón de sus muñecas, lo giró y lo lanzó contra una casa, Dragón sólo se giró y cayó derrapando en el suelo con sus latas, el suelo tembló mientras Mantis gritó y levantó los brazos dejando que las rocas lo golpearan en el cuerpo, Dragón grito y deshizo las rocas con su cuerpo, abrió la boca y liberó una cortina de humo contra Mantis y Sai, los dos se cruzaron de brazos pero el humo fue empujado por Mono el cual había extendido sus brazos, dos torrentes de agua sujetaron a Dragon del cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Dragón serio pero vio como Kondo estaba tocando el suelo creando los torrentes, Mono avanzó corriendo usando sus manos, salgo y se impulsó golpeando a Dragón en el cuerpo, Kondo avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Dragón se quejó y Kondo lo sujetó del cuello y la cola y lo levantó gritando-

¡Sujétalo Kondo! -gritó Sai serio, extendió los brazos creando una esfera morada de energía y la disparó golpeando a Dragón en el cuerpo, Dragón terminó girando en el aire pero golpeó a Kondo en la cara con su cola y cayó de pie en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos expulsando energía morada, y luego la liberó extendiendo los brazos empujando a Kondo, Mono, Mantis y Sai con fuerza, Tigresa y los demás se alejaron viendo la energía-

¿Lo sintió? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si pero aún no estoy segura de que fue lo que vi -dijo Tigresa calmada, Sai estaba respirando agitado igual que los otros-

¿Están bien? -dijo Sai calmado pero respirando un poco agitado-

Si eso creo pero no se porque me siento cansado tan rápido, solo lo sujete -dijo Kondo cansado, Dragón solo sonrió y estaba para ir a pelear pero una bola de fuego lo golpeo directo en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión, Dragón solo sonrió y vio com oTom y Víbora estaba avanzando corriendo hacia el, Tom salto y cayó en picada lanzando varias patadas pero Dragón las detuvo todas con sus brazos, Vibora avanzó y rodeó a Dragón en su cuerpo, pasó por su espalda y brazo derecho para sujetarle el brazo, lo sujeto de su cuello e hizo que se golpeara a sí mismo varías veces, Tomó solo llegó y le dio dos golpes en el cuerpo expulsando fuego de sus palmas, cada golpe que ambos le daban lo hacia reír hasta que Tom y Vibora aflojaron un poco-

¿Que pasa? -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Me siento cansada -dijo Vibora respirando un poco agitada, Dragón grito expulsando energía morada de nuevo empujando a ambos de su cuerpo, Vibora cayó al suelo mientras Tom fue empujado-

¡Tom manos de fuego! -gritó Sai serio y avanzó corriendo, Tom expulsó fuego y disparó dos bolas de fuego, Sai las atrapó en sus brazos causando que sus brazos ardieran en fuego morado- !Aaaaaaaargh! -Sai gritó de dolor pero giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Dragón levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Sai giró de nuevo lanzando varios golpes pero Dragon los detenía todos, Sai gruñó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando sus garras dejándole una cortada en el pecho a Dragón, Dragon giró y lanzó una patada perforada Sai se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, solo levantando los brazos y los retrajo para darle un golpe con ambos puños arqueando su cuerpo, Dragon solo recibió el golpe en el cuerpo empujándolo un poco arrastrando sus pies por el suelo, Sai solo se detuvo respirando agitado y movió los brazos deshaciendo el fuego-

¿Sai? ¿Sai qué pasa? -dijo Tom sorprendido-

No puedo...aaah aaah estoy muy cansado...aaah -dijo Sai respirando agitado- siendo que perdí mucha fuerza y energía ¿por que? -Dragon sonrió y gritó expulsando energía creando una onda de viento- ¿que?

¿De donde viene esta presión? -dijo Tom confundido, Dragon avanzó y Sai se puso nervioso y en guardia, Dragon extendió su brazo derecho en un golpe pero un torrente de agua lo sujetó evitando que se moviera, Vibora gritó y le dio un golpe en el pecho soltando una descarga, Eagle gritó e hizo lo mismo bajando de un golpe y de forma rápida golpeando a Dragon en la espalda, Grulla extendió sus brazos golpeando a Dragon en su cuerpo de forma vertical dejándole una corta en la piel, Mantis solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el centro del pecho, Vibora y Eagle gritaron liberando una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo haciendo que Dragon se quejara cayendo al suelo, Kondo gritó y lo sujetó del cuerpo con sus manos, saltó girando y cayó golpeando a Dragon en el suelo de cabeza-

No lo entiendo, tuvo mucho tiempo para defenderse o crear un contra ataque en cambio solo se dejó golpear ¿que está pensando? -dijo Tigresa sería, Isaac pudo notar como el cuerpo de Dragon soltó una descarga y reaccionó-

¡KONDO SUÉLTALO ES UNA TRAMPA! -gritó Isaac molesto-

¿Que? -dijo Kondo confundido, Dragon sonrió y expulsó energía de su cuerpo, giró golpeando a Kondo con su cola, se giró cayendo de rodillas, Kondo había caído pero se levantó y avanzó de nuevo contra Dragon pero Dragon se movió esquivando el ataque y le sujetó el brazo solo para empujarlo y levantar su rodilla y codo derecho para golpearle el brazo-

¡AAAAAAAGHH! -Kondo gritó de dolor y Kondo lo golpeó en la cara empujándolo, Mono gritó molesto y avanzó corriendo pero Kondo se agachó esquivando el ataque, Mono saltó girando lanzando una patada de talón pero Dragon levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, se giró y lo golpeó en el cuerpo con su cola, avanzó y sujetó a Mono del cuello para lanzarlo contra una casa haciendo que golpeara el muro, Grulla avanzó volando y trató de golpearlo de nuevo pero Dragon se hizo a un lado dejando que Grulla aterrizara derrapando, levantó los brazos golpeando a Grulla en la espalda, lo sujetó del cuerpo y expulsó energía morada, Vibora solo avanzó y le sujetó el brazo izquierdo doblándolo haciendo que se quedara pegado a su espalda-

Relájate o te romperé el brazo -dijo Vibora molesta pero Dragon expulsó una descarga de energía morada y Vibora se sorprendió cayendo al suelo cansada y débil- ¿que me pasó? -Tom y Eagle gritaron expulsando energía de sus cuerpos creando sus elementos-

¡No Tom! ¡Eagle! ¡No le lanzan energia! -gritó Isaac serio, los dos se detuvieron e Isaac golpeó el suelo creando un muro de hielo rodeando a Dragon dejándolo dentro del bloque de hielo-

¿Isaac qué haces? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Maestra, llévese a los demás lejos de aquí, su habilidad, el tiene la capacidad de recibir y robarle energía elemental -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Con que ya te diste cuenta he? Insecto estupido -dijo Dragon molesto-

Así es -dijo Isaac se dio tomando sus espadas- maestra todo váyanse de aquí, su habilidad hace imposible tocarlo o golpearlo con energía

Si yo también lo vi -dijo Tigresa calmada tomando la espada de los héroes de la mano de Isaac- creó que si lo golpeamos de forma indirecta podremos evitar que nos robe energía -Tom ayudó a Sai alejarse mientras Eagle ayudaba a Vibora a elevarse, Kondo y Mono se alejaban mientras Kondo cargaba a Grulla- ¿listo muchacho?

Siempre listo maestra -dijo Isaac serio, Dragon sonriendo golpeando el hielo hasta hacerlo pedazos, los demás se alejaron pero Dragon salió del hielo mientras Isaac y Tigresa avanzaron corriendo hacia el, Dragon sacó sus garras lanzando un golpe en diagonal liberando una descarga morada de energía, Tigresa avanzó y detuvo el golpe con su espada colocándola de forma horizontal, forcejeo un poco pero Isaac avanzó y saltó girando lanzando un corte horizontal, Dragon solo levantó su brazo derecho tratando de sujetarlo pero vio un brillo extraño en la espada y apartó el cuerpo saltando dejando que Isaac golpeara el suelo, Tigresa e Isaac avanzaron hacia él y lanzaron un corte vertical, Dragon levantó los brazos expulsando energía, las dos espadas chocaron con sus brazos dejando que se creara una onda de viento por el golpe, los tres estaban forcejeando mientras Dragon solo trataba de empujarlos, Tigresa gruñó y comenzó a empujar más la espada, Isaac gritó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Dragon salió saltando esquivando el ataque recibiendo un corte en su brazo derecho, solo terminó con un corte leve y los dos volvieron a avanzar, Tigresa gritó y lanzó un corte en diagonal saltando y Dragon se agachó esquivando el ataque mientras Tigresa terminó cortando parte de una casa, Dragon se agachó y sujetó a Tigresa de la pierna, no la soltó y Tigresa comenzó a quejarse un poco-

¡Aaaagh mi energía! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, Dragon estaba sonriendo robándole energía a Tigresa pero Isaac gritó y avanzó dándole un corte en el pecho, Tigresa se liberó y giró dándole una patada en el pecho empujándolo- Gracias Isaac pero

Lo se, con tan solo tocarlo roba energía -dijo Isaac calmado- debe tener un límite

Escucha no soy buena con esto del combate de Armas -dijo Tigresa calmada y le entregó su espada de regreso- ten todo depende de ti usa tu ataque de doble espada para hacer que se lastime, los golpes le afectan pero los objetos inanimados y sin presencia si lo pueden golpear sin provocar que robe energía

Confié en mi -dijo Isaac calmado tomando la espada de regreso, solo sujetó ambas espadas y quedó en guardia-

Ven estupido y dame tu poder -dijo Dragon sonriendo, los dos avanzaron el uno contra el otro, Isaac cruzó de espadas y Dragon lanzó un golpe sacando sus garras cubiertas de energía, los dos chocaron en un fuerte impacto y Dragon lanzó un golpe de forma diagonal sacando sus garras, pero Isaac levantó su espada izquierda deteniendo el golpe, Dragon y giró lanzando un golpe vertical con su cola pero Isaac saltó esquivando el ataque y giró lanzando un corte con ambas espadas, Dragon solo se cruzó de brazos expulsando energía y detuvo el ataque forcejeando un poco, Isaac gruñó y lo empujó con las espadas y terminó con cortadas en sus brazos, Isaac avanzó y giró dándole una patada en el pecho liberando algo de energía azul, Dragon solo se quejó y termino estrellándose contra una pared, Isaac guerra do la espada de plata y extendió su mano derecha creando algo de viento helado, Dragon se quejó y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos, solo forcejeo y liberó una descarga del cuerpo, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de nuevo chocando en un fuerte impacto, Dragon gritaba lanzando varios golpes pero Isaac los bloqueaba con sus espadas, Isaac levantó su espada derecha de frente bloqueando un ataque y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando parte del pecho de Dragon, Dragon se quejó y se giró lanzando un golpe con la cola, Isaac saltó y girando y le dio una patada en la caverna pero Dragon lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo levantó para estrellarlo contra el suelo pero Isaac le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra una casa estrellándolo con fuerza, Isaac se levantó y expulsó energía amarilla, sus espadas se cubrieron de fuego azul, Isaac solo gritó y lanzó un corte vertical con la espada de los héroes liberando el fuego, Dragon solo gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando la onda de fuego, su manos se quemaron pero su energía aumentó de tamaño mientras Isaac estaba serio, Isaac expulsó fuego y avanzó de nuevo y expulsó un ligero viento helado de su cuerpo, Dragon solo gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su garra Isaac solo levantó las espadas deteniendo el golpe mientras sus pies se hundían un poco en el suelo pero el viento comenzó a cubrir a ambos como si fuera algo de niebla-

Iluso cuanto más energía uses más fácil se me hará absorberla -dijo Dragon sonriendo, Isaac expulsó algo de energía haciendo la neblina un poco más densa, Dragon solo se quejó temblando un poco e Isaac lo empujó, se giró y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, Isaac ató al suelo de rodillas y guardó sus espadas-

Déjame mostrarte mi verdadera habilidad reptil inservible -Isaac sonrió expulsando energía y algo de hielo, sus manos y cuerpo se vieron cubiertos de un ligero resplandor blanco, Dragon gruñó y avanzó corriendo iSaac solo gritó y avanzó, los dos chocaron sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, Isaac gritó y lanzó varios golpes expulsando algo de viento helado mientras Dragon se cruzaba de brazos con los ataques-

Tonto no importa cuantas veces ataques no podrás hacerme nada, tu energía se perderá más rápida -dijo Dragon sonriendo pero Isaac se agachó y giró dándole un golpe en estómago liberando algo de hielo- tonto yo...¿un? -vio su cuerpo y notó como su cuerpo se congelaba levemente- ¿que es esto? ¿Por que tengo tanto frío? -Isaac gritó y le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo, lo siguió y lo sujetó de la cola, giró y lo estrelló contra una roca, Dragon solo gruñó y movió la cola haciendo que Isaac lo soltara, se giró y avanzó contra Isaac, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños en un fuerte impacto, ambos estaban peleando de forma rápida intercambiando golpes, los dos giraron y chocaron sus piernas causando un fuerte impacto, Isaac se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, los demás estaban viendo la pelea notando los impactos se que creaban entre ello-

Oigan no entiendo ¿como es que Isaac puede pelear contra el sin perder energía como nosotros? -dijo Sai calmado-

Eso se debe a que Isaac está cubierto por una capa de hielo -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Como es eso? Pensé que su elemento era la luz y la oscuridad -dijo Vibora confundida-

Durante su entrenamiento en la gran muralla Isaac recibió el Chi del hielo de un general traidor al vencerlo, durante su entrenamiento en Japón Isaac aprendió como usar ese mismo hielo y energía nueva -dijo Tigresa calmada- como es un reptil el no tiene la capacidad para soportar el frío por eso no importa que tanta energía tenga, su cuerpo se irá entumiendo por el frío

Isaac debió usar nuestra pelea para ver cómo es el estilo de pelea del Dragon de komodo -dijo Mantis calmado- Nos vio usando nuestros elementos y debió notar que ese sujetó los absorbía por medio del contacto pero también noté que su piel a pesar de ser dura es resistente a los ataques físicos pero no a los internos, también cuando lo atacan con objetos inanimados el no puede usar su energía para contra atacar, por eso el hielo de Isaac y la roca son buenas opciones

Así es y como Isaac puede crear bloques de hielo y atacar a distancia con su elemento eso lo pone en ventaja pero -dijo Grulla algo serio viendo como Dragon terminó siendo empujado por el ataque de Isaac e Isaac terminó cayendo derrapando en el suelo sudando- ¿cuanto tiempo tendrá hasta que su energía se le acabe?

Descuiden Isaac no es débil él encontrará la solución -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Todo le tenemos confianza -dijo Sai calmado, Tom, Eagle y Kondo asintieron calmados mientras veían la pelea-

Tonto ya has comenzado a quedarte sin energía -dijo Dragon sonriendo pero temblaba con el frío que lo rodeaba-

Y tu ya no puedes soportar el frío -dijo Isaac calmado- bien creo que es hora de que te muestre mi verdadero poder Dragon se confió e Isaac solo apretó los puños- ¡RRROOAOAAAAAARGH! -una aura carmesí y negra apareció en su cuerpo y su pelo blanco en la cabeza se volvió negro igual que en su cola, su cuerpo ganando puntas rojas en todo su pelo- ¡Modo Oscuro! -el hielo lo volvió a cubrir dejando el suelo un poco más congelado-

Chicos la temperatura volvió a bajar pero ¿que le pasó a Isaac? -dijo Mono sorprendido abrazándose a sí mismo-

Ese es su Modo Oscuro -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Se parece mucho a Izanamy cuando lo conocimos -dijo Vibora calmada-

Así es y eso es porque Isaac es su hijo -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los cuatros maestros se sorprendieron un poco y vieron como Isaac gritó lanzando varios golpes abriendo las manos y doblando los dedos, Dragon solo movía el cuerpo esquivando los golpes o movía las manos levantándolas y bloqueando los ataques, los dos chocaron sus cabezas y lanzaron varios golpes chocando sus puños causando una onda de sonido, Dragon se giró lanzando un golpe con su cola pero Isaac saltó y le dio un codazo en el estómago haciendo que Dragon se quejara por el dolor pero retrocedió un poco, Dragon lanzó varios golpes sacando sus garras, Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, retrocedió un poco y movió la cabeza de lado esquivando un ataque, Dragon gritó lanzando un golpe pero Isaac le dio un golpe a su brazo desviando el ataque y le dio un golpe en la cara con su palma izquierda, se giró y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, Isaac solo avanzó y retrajo sus manos a las costillas del lado derecho, solo expulsó más viento helado y gritó extendiendo sus brazos golpeando a Dragon en el pecho con ambas manos, Dragon gritó y terminó siendo estrellado contra una casa, Isaac estaba un poco cansado respirando agitado-

Necesitaré un poco de ayuda para esto -dijo Isaac cansado mientras respiraba un poco agitado, Dragon salió de las rocas respirando agitado y algo congelado, Dragon expulsó energía pero su cuerpo se tensó y cayó al suelo-

La pelea ha terminado Isaac ganó -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Te dejare ir pero con una condición -dijo Isaac molesto viendo a Dragon- dile a tu amo y señor que lo estoy esperando, no pienso esconderme ni morirme hasta que lo vea derrotado frente a mi, iré por él y cuando lo encuéntre lo voy a matar -Dragon se vio rodeado por fuego verde mientras desaparecía sin dejar rastro-

Desapareció -dijo Mono sorprendido-

¿Estará muerto? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No está muerto, solo fue trasladado a otro lado por la magia de una bruja -dijo Sai serio, todos se relajaron y estaban descansando-

Me canso mucho -dijo Isaac sentado en una roca-

Te robo mucha energía creo que cuando vuelvas a verlo las cosas serán un poco diferentes -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero lo hiciste bien muchacho, gracias a todos por su ayuda

Ah descuida fue bueno volver a las viejas andadas -dijo Mantis sonriendo- debo de admitir que

El valle ahora está en buenas manos -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Los han entrenado bien Tigresa tal como Shifu lo haría -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo Tigresa sonriendo viendo a sus alumnos-

Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos, hay que planear la boda ya, no hay mucho tiempo -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Es verdad voy por los trajes -dijo Mono sonriendo, él corrió un poco pero todos vieron como una flecha de fuego negro avanzó y se clavó en su pecho justo en la zona de su corazón, todos estaban viendo como Mono caía al suelo escupiendo sangre con fuego quemando su pecho dejándole una gran quemadura y leve agujero-

¡MONOOOOO! -todos gritaron asustados viendo a Mono muriendo con los ojos abiertos-

¡¿Qué pasó?! -gritó Sai sorprendido, Isaac estaba con los ojos bien abiertos-

Pero si es -dijo Eagle asustada inexorable un brillo morado detrás de ella-

Mmmmm ¿a quien le di? -dijo un macho detrás de ellos e Isaac abrió los ojos sorprendido- aaah conque fue Mono -todos voltearon y vieron una energía morada oscura detrás de ellos, la energía se pasó revelando a Scarge- jejeje

¡Scarge! -gritaron todos sorprendidos viendo a Scarge el cual se reí viéndolos a todos-


	73. Chapter 73

_**La venganza de Scarge**_

En el valle de la Paz había un sombra mientras todo estaba rodeado de un extraño brillo morado, Sai, Eagle, Tom, Grulla, Vibora, Mantis, Kondo, Tigresa e Isaac estaban viendo asustados y sorprendidos por Scarge, los nueve estaban viendo a Mono tirado en el suelo muerto por un ataque de Scarge, todos estaban sorprendido viendo a Scarge, Scarge estaba usando un traje negro de cuerpo completo con brazaletes de metal plateado, en los hombros tenía hombreras del mismo color, por último su parche aún lo tenía y sus ojos eran morados mientras se reía un poco-

Jajaja ¿a quien le di? -dijo Scarge riendo- aaa conque fue a Mono ja basura miserable

¿Co...como? ¿Como es posible? -dijo Sai sorprendido viendo a Mojo en el suelo-

Mono...-Vibora estaba temblando y llorando del miedo-

No puede...ser Mono...fue...asesinado -dijo Grulla asustado-

Y de un...solo tiro por...esa bestia -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y molesta- pero ¿como?

¡¿Como es que sigues con vida?! ¡¿Por que estas vivo?! ¡Debiste moriría hecho pedazos con mi técnica -Isaac gritó molesto viendo a Scarge- en aquel entonces yo...

Ah eso -Scarge sonrió- bien se los contaré, lo qué pasó en aquella pelea fue una derrota deshonrosa para mi pero...pude sobrevivir gracias a la magia de Valk e incrementado mis poderes y todos gracias a Isaac

¿Que dices? -dijo Kondo sorprendido- ¿como?

Jajajaja -Scarge se estaba riendo- son unos estupidos en aquella pelea que tuvimos yo logré sobrevivir y también lo de tu poder jeje te lo explicaré

 _ **Recuerdo-**_

¡kame! ¡Hame! -Isaac estaba gritando corriendo formando una esfera carmesi de energía en sus manos, saltó y luego gritó extendiendo sus brazos- ¡HAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó librando la energía y golpeando a Scarge con ella, Scarge solo gritó siendo envuelto en la energía y terminó siendo lanzado hasta las rocas-

¡ROOAAAAAAAARGGH! -Scarge gritó de dolor mientras era envuelto en la energía y terminó en un agujero rodeado de fuego, Scarge estaba enterrado entre las rocas mientras sus heridas eran notables y lo cubrían casi completamente, su cuerpo tenía marcas de sangre y algunas abiertas-

 _Después del ataque terminé sumamente herido, pensé que iba a morir pero Valk me encontró y me llevo con ella_ -Valk estaba viendo a Scarge y lo rodeó de fuego verde, Scarge estaba vendado en todo el cuerpo en algún cuarto oscuro, estaba gritando mientras su cuerpo recibía algo de fuego- _Por días mis heridas fueron tratadas por el fuego maligno de Valk pero eso no calmada el odio y rencor que sentía -_ Scarge estaba gritando mientras su ojo se volvía rojo y expulsaba energía morada del cuerpo apretando los puños-

 _Mis heridas tardaron en curarse, mucho más de lo pensado, lo único que mantenía vivo era el deseo de venganza pero como podría completarla sino ya no tenía nada más que solo mi fuerza de voluntad pero Rasel se me acercó con tu Chi_ -Rasel se acercó con una esfera negra y roja en sus manos-

Te daré un regalo pero a cambio quiero algo -dijo Rasel sonriendo-

No importa el método...lo quiero -dijo Scarge serio, Rasel coloco su mano en su pecho dejando que la esfera entrara en el- ¡OOOAAAAAAARRGH! -Scarge gritó mientras las vendas se rompían y se levantó gritando- _**fin el recuerdo-**_

Y lo que me dio fue una muestra de tu Chi Isaac -dijo Scarge sonriendo- así es esa energía descendiente del poderoso Berseck tuvo la fuerza suficiente para traerme de vuelta a la vida

Entonces tú...-dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Así es y mejor aún te lo demostraré, el verdadero poder de la oscuridad -dijo Scarge sonriendo, apretó los puños y gritó expulsando energía negra y morada de su cuerpo haciendo que algunos fueran empujados por su fuerza- jejeje esto apenas es una parte de mis nuevos poderes oscuros

¿Como? ¿Una parte? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, todos se tensaron pero Isaac solo apretó los puños molesto-

No pienso irme con las manos vacías, los voy a matar a todos y a cada uno -dijo Scarge sonriendo- vamos Isaac te hace trizas -Isaac estaba por avanzar pero Sai lo detuvo-

No lo hagas, Isaac aquí tu eres el más poderoso debes quedarte atrás, nosotros te ganaremos tiempo tú reúne toda la energía que puedas -dijo Sai serio-

Pero Sai el-dijo Isaac preocupado-

No importa que pase esto lo hacemos para vengar al maestro Mono -dijo Tom molesto-

Es verdad no dejaremos que su muerte sea su gozo -dijo Eagle molesta, todos se quedaron en guardia mientras Tigresa gruñó colocándose al frente-

Isaac no pierdas el tiempo y reúne toda tu energía -dijo Vibora molesta-

Nosotros te protegeremos -dijo Tigresa seria, Isaac se sorprendió al verlos a todos frente a él listos para pelear- ¡vamos todos! -los ocho gritaron y avanzaron corriendo o volando-

Con un demonio -dijo Isaac molesto y gritó expulsando energía carmesí de su cuerpo mientras tenía ligeros tonos amarillos en el cuerpo- por favor solo un poco, solo un poco

Basuras -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Grulla voló rápido y giró extendiendo su pico y creó un torrente de agua frente a él, Scarge solo se giró esquivando el ataque y extendió su braz derecho disparando una bola de energía morada y negra, Grulla gritó y extendio sus alas liberando una onda de viento empujando la esfera pero esta apenas se detuvo, la esfera avanzó pero fue golpeada por una descarga amarilla de rayos que la empujó hacia otro extremo causando una explosión en el campo, Vibora siseo y avanzó rápido pero Scarge gritó y golpeó el suelo con fuerza liberando una onda de energía morada empujando a Vibora pero Eagle gritó y golpeó a Scarge en la espalda causando una descarga pero Scarge apretó los dientes sonriendo-

Jaaa no me haces ni cosquillas -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

¡¿Que?! -Eagle se sorprendió y Scarge se giró golpeándola con su brazo izquierdo, las rocas se levantaron y avanzaron empujándose contra Scarge, Scarge extendió sus brazos a los lados sujetando las rocas, Mantis gritó y avanzó contra Mantis extendiendo una pierna, Eagle y Vibora se juntaron formando una esfera de descarga amarilla frente a ellas, Grulla extendió los brazos creando un torrente de agua, Mantis solo llegó con Scarge y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que s alejara arrastrando los pies un poco, Scarge solo sonrió y sujetó a Mantis en su garra, lo apretó con fuerza y lo levantó para lanzarlo contra el suelo, Mantis cayó de rodillas pero Scarge lanzó una patada tratando de aplastarlo pero Mantis solo saltó alejándose, Grulla, Vibora y Eagle gritaron liberando un torrente concentrado de electricidad, Scarge solo giró y abrió los ojos manteniendo la mirada en el centro del torrente, el torrente golpeó una pared de energía morada deshaciéndose y esparciéndose-

No puede ser -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Je que técnica más simple -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Grulla, Vibora y Eagle se sorprendieron y Scarge avanzó corriendo, los tres se sorprendieron y más cuando Scarge sujetó a Grulla del cuello y lo lanzó a un lado, Vibora avanzó y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Scarge sujetando su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a jalarlo tratando de hacer que se golpeara a sí mismo, pero Scarge solo sonrió y bajo el brazo poco a poco sin mucho esfuerzo-

¿Qué pasa esa es toda tu fuerza? -dijo Scarge sonriendo, solo libero energia empujando a Vira haciendo lo soltara, Vibora cayó al suelo herida-

Maldita sea...-Vibora se quejó un poco pero Eagle avanzó y trató de atacar a Scarge, se levanto y cayó en picada, se giró y extendió su pierna izquierda, Scarge solo gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando la pierna de Eagle causando una onda de sonido que empujó a los demás Grulla solo avanzó de nuevo mientras que Scarge gritó creando una onda de energía, los tres fueron empujados mientras Kondo y Mantis gritaron avanzando, Kondo saltó y cayó en picada bajando los brazos en un fuerte golpe, Scarge levantó los brazos cruzándolos deteniendo el ataque, el suelo tembló un poco pero Scarge lo empujó y le dio un golpe en la cara, se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Tom se acercó por detrás y extendió los brazos liberando bolas de fuego, Scarge giró lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando una onda de energía morada, deshaciendo el ataque, Mantis gritó y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que solo desviara la mirada pero gritó y le dio un golpe a Mantis en el cuerpo, avanzó corriendo y le dio una patada a Mantis en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro lado, Tom avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando varias paradas de forma rápida pero Scarge solo levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo los golpes de Tom, Kondo gritó y levantó los brazos tratando de golpearlo, Scarge se hizo a un lado y le dio un golpe al mentón a Kondo alejándolo más, Scarge avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago alejándolo más, Tom se acercó y le dio un golpe en la espalda liberando fuego en forma de un llamarada pero Scarge gritó liberando fuego se giró y le dio una patada Tom alejándolo más, Kondo gritó y sujetó a Scarge del cuerpo con fuera pero Scarge volvió a liberar fuego y Kondo se alejó pero Scarge le dio un golpe al pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre y terminó cerca de Isaac-

¡Kondo! -gritó Isaac preocupado-

¡No vengas! -Kondo gritó molesto viendo a Isaac- sino tienes el poder necesario para proteger a Lu Ann te juro que jamás te lo perdonaré y no serás merecedor de ella -Isaac solo gruñó y siguió expulsando energía-

Solo un poco mas, solo un poco más resistan por favor -dijo Isaac molesto-

¡Aaaaaah! -Tigresa y Sai gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Sai avanzo corriendo y saltó lanzando una patada pero Scarge levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, solo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Sai en la cara alejándolo un poco, saltó igual que Tigresa chocando sus puños, causando un fuerte impacto, los dos comenzaron a pelear muy rápido intercambiando golpes y patadas entre los dos, Tigresa lanzó un golpe con su garra derecha pero Scarge levantó el brazo de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en la axila haciendo que se quejara, la golpeó en el estómago haciendo que se quejara pero la saltó y le dio una patada en la cara, se giró y le dio un codazo en el estómago pero Scarge sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cara, la sujetó de la camisa y la empujó estrellándola contra una pared, Sai gritó y sujetó a Scarge de los brazos y el cuerpo, expulsó energía y lo obligó a retroceder unos pasos-

Que persistente eres insecto -dijo Scarge serio-

Ja o me subestimes -dijo Sai molesto- ¡Ahora maestra Tigresa! -Tigresa gritó y avanzó golpeando a Scarge en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza, cada golpe liberaba pequeños fragmentos de fuego pero Scarge solo sonreía-

 _Algo banda mal, porque sigo atacando y atacando pero siento que no le hago nada_ -pensó Tigresa molesta pero Scarge gritó liberando fuego empujando a ambos contra el suelo, Sai cayó al suelo agitado y adolorido mientras Tigresa estaba respirando un poco agitada-

¿Isaac como vas? -dijo Tigresa seria-

Grrrrr...solo un poco más maestra solo un poco más -dijo Isaac gruñendo- esta energía tomará más tiempo de lo pensado

Bien entonces -Tigresa se levantó y expulsó Chi dorado del cuerpo- te daré el tiempo que necesitas -expulsó fuego cubriendo sus brazos con él y se preparó-

¡No! ¡Maestra por favor! Déjeme pelear, si peleo ahora juntos le podremos ganar -dijo Isaac preocupado-

No, Isaac escucha el deber de toda madre y el deber de todo maestra es proteger a sus seres queridos -dijo Tigresa calmada- por eso te voy a proteger -sonrió y expulsó fuego haciendo que todo brillara de color dorado- se acabaron los juegos ahora es mi turno para pelear

Basura siempre será basura -dijo Scarge serio- solo porque tengas una gran cantidad de Chi eso no quiere decir que seas más fuerte que yo Tigresa

Solo peleando sabremos quien es el más fuerte -dijo Tigresa sería, su Chi brillo con más intensidad y el fuego aumentó de tamaño- mi esposo es un guardián estar con él tantos años me ha dado más Chi de lo que tú crees te mostraré del verdadero poder de la maestra del fuego y del estilo del fuego, no dejaré que toques a mi familia, mis alumnos, mis amigos y mi pueblo

¡Ataca! -gritó Scarge serio, Tigresa avanzó corriendo, solo avanzó rápido y desapareció, Scarge la buscó y Tigresa apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con su garra pero Scarge se giró levantando el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, lanzó un golpe con su otro brazo pero Tigresa le dio un golpe con la palma a su brazo,desvió el ataque y lanzó un rodillazo pero Scarge se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe creando una onda de viento, Tigresa giró lanzando una patada de talón liberando fuego, Scarge solo saltó alejándose y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Tigresa gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo un poco y lo desvió a otro extremo causando una explosión-

Vaya...Tigresa es asombrosa -dijo Vibora sorprendida, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y Scarge lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando fuego pero Tigresa saltó girando rodeando el ataque, se acercó con Scarge y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge levantó el brazo deteniendo el ataque, los dos a gruñeron pero Tigresa cayó de pie y avanzó lanzando un golpe y Scarge le sujetó la muñeca, lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Tigresa le sujetó la muñeca y forcejeó con él mientras expulsaban más energía haciendo que se creara una colisión entre ambos, la energía de ambos creaba una descarga morada entre los dos mientras gruñían-

Vaya ¿cuando se volvió tan fuerte? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Ella siempre ha sido fuerte...pero esto está a otro nivel -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Tigresa y Scarge se alejaron saltando pero Scarge avanzó y saltó lanzando un golpe, Tigresa saltó esquivando el ataque y se alejó solo para quedar sobre una caja, Tigresa lanzó la caja y Scarge le dio un golpe destrozando la caja de madera, Tigresa gritó y Scarge vio que había saltó solo para caer girando lanzando una patada con el talón envuelto en fuego, Scarge solo recibió el golpe en la cabeza y se quejó soltando un gruñido mientras Tigresa gruñía presionando más su pierna pero Scarge levantó los brazos y sujetó a Tigresa en sus manos, se giró y la lanzó contra una pared, Tigresa gritó y terminó impactado destrozando la pared con su cuerpo-

¡Oh no! ¡Maestra! -Isaac gritó pero una roca fue lanzada contra Scarge causando que el la destruyera con su energía en el cuerpo, Tigresa salió de los escombros sudando y jadeando un poco-

Isaac no pierdas tiempo date prisa -dijo Tigresa sería- le voy a romper un hueso a este sujetó -se quedó en guardia mientras Scarge solo estaba calmado, en otra ciudad Hanabi y Darién estaban calmados dentro de un cuarto-

¿Sentiste eso Darién? -dijo Hanabi calmada sentada en una cama-

Si, la presencia de alguien débil desapareció -dijo Darién calmado- pero hay otra muy fuerte, también hay otras, en total son diez, siete débiles, una fortaleciéndose, una expulsó bastante energía pero se debilita rápidamente y la otra es maligna pero muy fuerte no ha perdido energia están en problemas

Darién creo que deberías ir a ayudarlos, nosotros estaremos bien -dijo Hanabi frotando su vientre-

No, mi deber es estar aquí contigo y cuidarlos a ambos -dijo Darién calmado tocando el vientre de Hanabi un poco- Hanabi los voy a proteger mi deber es estar contigo ni con ellos

Si pero mi hermano...espero que...esté a salvo -dijo Hanabi preocupada, Darién solo la abrazo y suspiro- puedo sentir como los demás se acercan espero que se den prisa - Darién asintió preocupado, en otro lado Lu, Po, Long y Himiko estaban corriendo hacia el valle todos expulsando energía-

Maldita sea el poder de Scarge se está haciendo más fuerte mientras que el de la maestra Tigresa disminuye -dijo Long serio- ¡¿Por que no usas tu Dragon de energía?!

¡Porque ese gasto de energía sería demasiado alto y parece que Scarge se hace más fuerte a cada segundo! -dijo Po molesto- sino guardo mi energía no podré vencerlo

¡No discutan debemos llegar al valle, pronto! -gritó Himiko molesta mientras Lu solo apuró el paso corriendo a cuatro patas-

Tengo que ir rápido, porque siento que algo terrible sucederá -dijo Lu preocupada, solo corría más rápido mientras en el valle Isaac estaba gruñendo viendo como Tigresa seguía peleando contra Scarge, ella lanzó un golpe pero Scarge la sujetó de la muñeca y desvió su golpe a otro lado, y le dio un golpe en la cara, avanzó corriendo y giró lanzando una patada pero Tigresa trató de defender levantando el brazo, Scarge le dio la patada en la cabeza tirándola al suelo, la sujetó de su camisa y la levanto solo para golpearla en el estómago con fuerza y la sujetó del cuello-

Que aburrido -dijo Scarge sonriendo- se nota que apenas tiene control de tus fuerzas porque se acaba muy rápido la energía -Scarge solo se giró y estrelló a Tigresa contra una pared enterrándola un poco, la golpeó en el estómago con fuerza haciendo que la pared se agrietara, la siguió golpeando con fuerza, cada golpe la hacía que se quejara y que escupiera algo de sangre, la siguió golpeando pero Tigresa abrió los ojos sujetando el puño de Scarge con ambas manos, forcejeo un poco con él pero Scarge liberó algo de fuego en su mano haciendo que Tigresa terminara destruyendo la casa con su cuerpo, Isaac estaba gruñendo expulsando más energía mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos-

Vamos ¿cuanto más vas a tardar? ya que si no haces algo tu querida maestra morirá -dijo Scarge sonriendo mientras Isaac gruñía, Scarge solo vio a Tigresa herida y de pie frente a él, parecía estar cansada y su brillo se perdió- bien ha llegado el momento de matarte, veamos fue tu equipo, Blade, tu esposa, tu madre y tu hermano, ahora sigue tu maestra y luego creo que mataré a esa loba blanca

¡Aaaah! -Isaac gritó sorprendido y solo pensó en Zafiro- ¡ROOOOAAAAGH! HAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó con fuerza mientras pasaba al modo oscuro con las venas marcadas en su frente- ¡Maldicion! ¡No puedo permitir que este estupido se salga con la suya, se va a arrepentir! -Isaac apretó los puños y su aura carmesí se volvió más intensa-¡Kaio ken! -Isaac gritó expulsando una aura carmesí con descargas rojas ligeras en el cuerpo, su cuerpo brillo de un tono carmesí mientras él aura negra se hacía un poco más pequeña- ¡Por tres! -gritó haciendo él aura más grande- ¡Kaioken por tres! ¡HAAAAAAAA! -Isaac avanzó de un paso y llegó con Scarge dándole un golpe en la cara alejándolo de forma inmediata-

Miren eso...-dijo Sai sorprendido-

Que veloz -dijo Mantis sorprendido, Scarge terminó siendo lanzado y estrellado contra un muro destruyendolo con su cuerpo, Isaac solo se quedó en guardia viendo al frente-

Maestra váyase a refugiar, descanse, yo me haré cargo desde aquí -dijo Isaac serio-

Gracias Isaac, pero no te confíes, ese sujetó solo estaba jugando -dijo Tigresa molesta- así que ten mucho cuidado

Descuide voy a matarlo esta vez -dijo Isaac serio, solo camino viendo como Scarge también se estaba acercando caminado, los dos solo estaban a unos pocos metros delante del otro-

Jaaa ese golpe si me dolió -dijo Scarge sonriendo escupiendo algo de sangre-

Si porque en ese golpe estaba concentrado mucho odio -dijo Isaac serio, los dos estaban expulsando energía dejando que sus energía chocaran un poco-

Ya veo, al usar esa técnica extraña con tu Modo Oscuro aumentaste tu fuerza y tu velocidad drásticamente -dijo Scarge sonriendo- solo eres un poco fuerte

Ahora soy más fuerte, tanto que soy capaz de matarte de una vez -dijo Isaac serio-

No presumas, no podrás hacerme nada -dijo Scarge calmado- te matare en un instante, voy a hacerte trizas Isaac

Si crees que puedes hacerlo inténtalo maldito asesino -dijo Isaac serio, los dos solo esperaron un momento y avanzaron de un salto chocando sus brazos en un fuerte impacto, se alejaron y volvieron a juntarse creando una onda de sonido fuerte, corrieron hacia la izquierda frente a frente y avanzaron chocando sus puños en un golpe, comenzó a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas, Isaac levantó el brazo bloqueando el golpe de Scarge, causando una onda de sonido, siguieron peleando e Isaac lanzó una patada pero Scarge levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus palmas, los dos saltaron y desaparecieron, en el campo se escucharon algunos impactos seguidos de ondas de energía moradas y rojas, por cada golpe se escuchaba un fuerte impacto y se veían ligeras ondas de viento, todos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando vieron a Isaac gritando golpeando a Scarge en la cara lanzándolo contra una casa, Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe disparando una esfera a de energia roja y negra, Scarge solo le dio un golpe al a esfera desviándola, avanzó y desapareció, Isaac escuchó como Scarge apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Isaac se agachó y giró lanzando una patada pero Scarge desapareció e Isaac lo siguió con la mirada, Scarge apareció detrás de Isaac sobre un techo y disparó una bola de fuego negro, Isaac se sorprendió y se alejó de un salto evitando el ataque, delata que chocó en el suelo causando una explosión, los dos terminaron entre los techos corriendo y avanzaron chocando sus brazos y frente en un fuerte golpe, comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas entre ellos, Isaac lanzó una patada de talón pero Scarge lanzó una patada con el empeine y los dos chocaron sus piernas en un fuerte golpe, se quedaron de pie y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, Isaac le dio un golpe a Scarge en la cara pero Scarge le dio un golpe en el estómago e Isaac le dio una patada en la cara con el talón, los dos gruñeron y se alejaron de un salto creando una onda de sonido, los dos extendieron los brazos creando esferas de energía y las dispararon dejando que chocaran entre ellas creando una fuerte explosión, la casa comenzó a derrumbarse mientras se quemaba, los dos cayeron al suelo y avanzaron de un paso expulsando energía, chocaron causando un resplandor carmesí y se sujetaron de sus manos forcejeando, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras expulsaban energía mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco-

Es asombroso...sus fuerzas...sus velocidades -dijo Sai sorprendida- son de otro mundo -Isaac estaba gruñendo forcejeando contra Scarge mientras Scarge gruñía y venas se marcaban en su frente, el suelo temblaba agrietándose un poco mientras descargas aparecían en sus cuerpos por la fricción entre energías-

Increíble los dos están al mismo nivel -dijo Mantis preocupado, mientras Isaac y Scarge se hundían más en el suelo-

¿Lo dices en serio Mantis? -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Scarge e Isaac se dieron un golpe mutuo directo en la cara pero Scarge solo sonrió y le dio una patada a Isaac en las costillas lanzándolo contra un muro, Isaac giró cayendo a cuatro patas derrapando manos y pies en el suelo pero Scarge avanzó y le dio una patada en la cara lanzándolo a otro extremo, extendió el brazo y le sujetó la cola a Isaac, se giró y lo golpeó contra una muro con fuerza mientras Isaac se cruzaba de brazos, Isaac gritó y expulsó energía, se giró y le dio una patada a Scarge en la cabeza haciendo que lo soltara, se alejó saltando y Scarge avanzó lanzando un golpe e Isaac levanto los brazos para defenderse pero Scarge levantó su pierna izquierda y le dio una patada en el estómago alejándolo más, Isaac se alejó y cayó de rodillas un poco agitado, Scarge sonrió y disparó una bola de energía morada y negra-

¡Cuidado Isaac! -gritó Tom asustado pero Isaac solo gritó sorprendido siendo cubierto por la energía, la energía explotó cubriendo todo de humo e Isaac se alejó saltando, Scarge camino entre el humo y extendió la mano izquierda liberando una pequeña bola de fuego que explotó al contacto alejando el humo-

Vamos sal de ahí no es momento para que te canses -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Isaac estaba detrás de una roca respirando agitadamente, estaba un poco cansado y le costaba moverse- ¿qué pasa? ¿Te ocultas por el efecto del Kaioken?

 _Maldicion...lo que dice es verdad...del poder del Kaioken aumentado tres veces es una carga extra a mi cuerpo cansado, si estuviéramos en mismas condiciones podría derrotarlo pero no tengo mas opción tengo que frenarlo aquí y ahora_ -pensó Isaac preocupado, el muro tembló y una bola de fuego lo perforó haciendo que Isaac saliera de su escondite, se giró y Scarge le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza- ¡aaaaaaaghh!

Ja tonto -Scarge estaba sonriendo apretando su puño contra el apdomen de Isaac- eres un estupido, esconderte no te servirá de nada

¡Cállate! -Isaac gritó molesto lanzando una patada pero Scarge se alejó de un salto, Isaac avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge le sujetó la muñeca y le bajó el brazo apuntando hacia el suelo-

¿Que sucede? ¿Este es todo el poder de tu odio? Que patético pareces un niño haciendo berrinches -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

¡Cierra la boca! -Isaac gritó expulsando energía, Scarge lo soltó e Isaac se giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Scarge levantó la mano derecha bloqueando su ataque, lo empujó. Y le dio un golpe en la cara, Isaac avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge desapareció y apareció detrás de Isaac y apenas tocó su mejilla con sus nudillos dejando a Isaac sorprendido, Isaac solo tembló un poco y giró lanzando una patada pero Scarge le dio un golpe a su pierna con la palma y le dio un golpe en estómago, Isaac se quejó y lo siguió golpeando con fuerza hasta que lo sujetó de la cara y lo estrelló contra una roca, Isaac solo se quedó de pie respirando agitado, Scarge se acercó corriendo e Isaac gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando fuego negro y carmesí, Scarge sonrió y le dio un golpe al ataque desviándolo, Scarge salto y se alejó pero Isaac golpeó el suelo liberando algo de hielo de su puño, el suelo tembló y Scarge salto esquivando un pilar de hielo, el suelo tembló con más fuerza y Scarge vio un muro de hielo que se levantó bloqueándole el paso, Scarge sonrió pero el suelo volvió a temblar mientras Isaac gritaba creando más pilares de hielo afilado rodeando a Scarge hasta que estos salieron por debajo de sus pies casi atravesando el cuerpo de Scarge-

Lo asesino -dijo Vibora sorprendida, Isaac cayó de rodillas cansado viendo las cuchillas de hielo rodeando el pilar, respiraba un poco agitado-

Si ya lo mato -dijo Eagle sonriendo, todos estaban más tranquilos pero el hielo comenzó a brillar y se deshizo en una explosión morada de fuego, todos se sorprendieron y vieron a Scarge sin una herida- ¡noooo!

Jajaja no me digas que esa fue tu mejor trampa -dijo Scarge riendo un poco- si ni siquiera me hizo nada

No puede ser -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

El fuego negro tiene más poder que el fuego regular, tu hielo débil no me hará nada a menos que libere el cero absoluto -dijo Scarge riendo, el solo volvió a avanzar rápido y sujetó a Isaac del cuello y lo fue empujando hasta estrellarlo contra una pared, lo arrastró un poco mientras Isaac se quejaba y gritaba de dolor mientras su cabeza y cara eran arrastrado por la pad de roca dejando un agujero-

¡Rrraaaaaaaaargh! -Isaac gritaba de dolor hasta que Scarge lo levantó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Isaac solo cayó en el suelo y se alejó derramando sangre de su cabeza y lado izquierdo de su cara dejando su cara cubierta de ella-

¡Ahora poseo los poderes más increíbles de todo el mundo! ¡La maldad y oscuridad que corren por mi cuerpo son realmente asombroso! -Scarge gritó riendo- puedo matarte en cualquier momento -Isaac estaba cayendo de rodillas respirando agitado derramando algunas gotas de sangre al suelo, Scarge extendió su mano derecha creando algo de fuego negro con un ligero resplandor morado, la esfera aumentó de tamaño y luego se contrajo haciéndose más pequeña hasta que Scarge la libero-

¡Cuidado Isaac esa esfera es muy fuerte! -gritó Tigresa preocupada- ¡Esquivala! -Isaac solo se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el ataque de lleno causando una explosión, se creó una gran llamarada en medio del campo cubriendo todo de un brillo morado y una cortina de humo, todos gritaron cayendo al suelo viendo el ataque, Scarge estaba riendo viendo el humo, algunas casas estaban cayendo por la destruccion mientras en medio del humo Isaac apareció con su brazo derecho lastimado y algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba expulsando humo mientras su traje estaba dañado sin su manga derecho y la parte del pecho abierta y rota, su cuerpo tembló y perdió su brillo carmesí quedando solo en Modo Oscuro-

Oh no el Kaioken...ya se acabó -dijo Kondo sorprendido-

Este será el...fin -dijo Grulla asustado, Isaac estaba cansado mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco, Scarge se acercó caminando y lo sujetó del cuello-

Vamos a ver -dijo Scarge sonriendo, lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó- veamos a tu madre la hice sufrir un poco, pedía ayuda a gritos mientras le cortaba parte por parte de su cuerpo, tu amada esposa sacrificó su vida por ti y tu lloraste, y me causaste un gran cicatriz en nuestro primer encuentro, cuando nos vimos por segunda vez tú me causaste más daño al orgullo que nadie y me heriste gravemente, mereces sufrir más que eso -le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza pero Isaac solo ahogó un gritó, lo volvió a golpear con fuerza en el cuerpo haciendo soñar sus golpes, lo siguió golpeando una y otra vez-

¡Ya suéltalo! -gritó Tigresa molesta apretando los puños, Isaac solo escupió algo de sangre, Scarge sonrió, sacó sus garras y expulsó fuego cubriendo sus manos-

Despídete -Scarge gritó y estaba por golpearlo pero Tigresa gritó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con ambas garras, Scarge soltó a Isaac y se lejano un par de pasos, Isaac solo respiro y comenzó a toser mientras abría los ojos viendo a Tigres frente a el-

Maestra...no...lo haga -dijo Isaac adolorido, Tigresa avanzó corriendo y gritando, soltó y lanzó un golpe con el codo izquierdo, Scarge levantó su brazo deteniendo el golpe, Tigresa giró y lanzó una patada pero Scarge detuvo el ataque con un golpe de su palma, se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, salto y le dio un rodillazo pero Tigresa se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe- ¡es demasiado peligroso huya rápido! -Isaac trato de levantarse pero sus heridas le dolían bastante- ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete con un demonio! -Tigresa gritó alejándose un poco, Scarge y Tigresa extendieron sus brazos liberando una bola de fuego pero sus ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una explosión, Tigresa gritó y rugió lanzando un golpe pero Scarge le sujetó la muñeca y la desvió, solo la sujetó del cuello son su brazo izquierdo y le dobló el brazo, la sujetó con fuerza mientras la ahorcaba-

Vaya tanto la maestra como el alumno son unos inútiles -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Tigresa forcejeo y se movía tratando de soltarse pero Scarge la tenía muy bien sujetada, le dio un rodillazo en la espalda y giró dándole una patada en la espalda lanzándola contra unas rocas, extendió su brazo derecho y creó fuego juntándolo y formando una especie de flecha larga casi como una lanza- lanza del caos

¿Que es eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Esta es la técnica que use para matar al simio -dijo Scarge sonriendo- mi Lanza del caos

Fue por eso...que no pudimos...ver el ataque -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Así es -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Isaac se puso de pie sujetando su hombro herido- mira bien esto Isaac Shiba porque igual que en aquella ocasión verás morir a alguien que amas

¡AAAAAGH! -Isaac gritó asustado, solo expulsó un ligero viendo helado de su brazo izquierdo- _¡No! ¡No dejare que eso vuelva a pasar!_ -pensó molesto y Scarge solo extendió su brazo y lanzó la lanza con fuerza, Tigresa solo vio el ataque acercándose hacia ella con mucha velocidad, estaba por darle pero vio un resplandor rojo y algo de hielo, cuando se dio cuenta solo se sorprendió de ver fragmentos de hielo caer al suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo el fuego se estaba propagando y apagando en un bloque de hielo, Scarge sonrió y vio como Isaac estaba en frente de Tigresa con un gran bloque de hielo en su brazo derecho como si fuera un escudo, Isaac estaba escupiendo algo de sangre pero Tigresa estaba sorprendida y asustada viendo como Isaac estaba perdiendo el color de pelo volviendo al blanco-

Ma...maestra...¿se...encuentra...bien? -dijo Isaac lentamente pero Tigresa estaba asustada sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna- está...bien...eso...es lo único que me...importa -Tigresa comenzó a llorar viendo como el ataque de Scarge había perforado el escudo de Isaac hasta darle en el centro del pecho y lo había atravesado desde su brazo hasta el centro del pecho, el fuego comenzó a quemarle el pecho y parte del brazo y la espalda, el fragmento de hielo se deshizo mientras Isaac caía hacia el suelo y Tigresa lo sujetó en sus brazos, el fuego se estaba extinguiendo mostrando una herida grave y grande en el centro del pecho-

¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! -Tigresa gritó llorando asustada viendo a Isaac en sus brazos, la sangre estaba brotando de sus heridas, mientras que a Isaac se le hacía más difícil respirar-

Baaa que estupido mira que sacrificarse por ella -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

Isaac...-Sai estaba sorprendido viendo a Isaac herido- su...pecho...su cuerpo...no

No -Vibora estaba asustada temblando, nadie más decía nada solo estaban viendo a Isaac en brazos de Tigresa-

Isaac...resiste...resiste por favor te lo suplico -Tigresa estaba llorando mientras Isaac sentía como sus lágrimas caían por su cara, solo la vio a la cara-

Maestra...discúlpeme...por faltar...a mi promesa...-Isaac estaba sonriendo- discúlpeme...

No te disculpes idiota...-Tigresa estaba llorando apretando los dientes- Isaac no te rindas

Ya...jaja ya no puedo más...aaah -Isaac estaba respirando con pesadez viendo a Scarge acercarse- váyase...váyase ya...por favor, no...quiero ver...morir a mis..amigos...no quiero ver...morir a...la que fue como si segunda madre -Tigresa lo sujetó con fuerza como si lo abrazara- no...lo haga

Cállate, no te dejare morir solo -dijo Tigresa llorando-

No importa porque matare a ambos -dijo Scarge sonriendo, estaba creando un resplandor morado ver de sus caras, Scarge estaba sonriendo pero un resplandor dorado apareció junto a su cara-

¡Aléjate de mi esposo y de mi madre! -Lu había grito dándole una patada en la cara a Scarge haciendo que destruyera una pared, Scarge solo se alejó sonriendo y sujeto su mejilla- ¡Isaac!

¡Lu Ann! -gritó Tigresa llorando, Lu se acercó asustada viendo a Isaac en el suelo- lo siento pero..el el...

Su pecho...aaah Isaac -Lu tomó la mano de Isaac sintiendo cómo está débil y perdiendo fuerza- Isaac...

Lu Ann...-Isaac la vio mientras sentía como su mirada se hacía borrosa-

Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy, no te duermas Isaac por favor -Lu lloro asustada tocando la cara de Isaac, Himiko se acercó corriendo y vio a Isaac en el suelo, Himiko solo vio la herida y se asustó- ¿hermana qué hacemos?

No podré hacer mucho pero -Himiko levantó sus manos y aplaudió juntando sus manos levantando sus dedos, los separó y cerró los puños juntando los nudillos- Rin, Pyo, To, Sho, Kai, Jun, Reitsu, Zai, Zen, Ki -Himiko estaba haciendo trazos con sus manos, colocaba sus dedos en diferentes posiciones y una energía blanca salió de su cuerpo, solo tocó el pecho de Isaac y expulsó la energía cubrió el pecho de Isaac- Isaac esto es el Chi curativo blanco te curare dentro de poco -Isaac aún seguía respirando pero parecía que la técnica no le hacía efecto- le cuesta trabajo respirar

Jajaja -Scarge se acercó riendo- ni crean que con esas técnicas tan simples lo podrás curar su destino será la muerte y no hay nada sus puedas hacer -Himiko solo gruño mientras Scarge levantó su garra firmando una bola de fuego- se me acabó la paciencia y la ganas de jugar, los matare a todos de una buena vez-gritó lanzando la esfera pero un muro de energía dorada apareció frente a ellas deteniendo el ataque, Scarge solo gruñó y vio como Long gritó cayendo hacia el extendiendo la pierna izquierda y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de ahí, Po solo cayó al frente viendo como Long regresó saliendo del humo-

¡Tigresa amigos! ¿Están todos bien? -dijo Po preocupado-

Por ahora pero...Mono -Vibora solo vio el cuerpo y Po se sorprendió de ver a Mono muerto en el suelo-

Mono -dijo Po sorprendido- ¡Scarge eres un miserable! -Po gritó molesto viendo a Scarge salir del humo sonriendo- haré que te vayas al infierno

Ya estuve ahí y ahora soy más poderoso, tanto que podré pelear contigo -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

Desgraciado te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Isaac -dijo Long molesto-

Long apártate, yo pelearé con el, tu ayuda a Isaac, se que tus poderes podrán ayudar con esto -dijo Po serio-

A mi no me das órdenes -dijo Long molesto, expulsó energía pero escucho como Isaac tosió y olfateó el olor de la sangre- maldicion...la herida parece muy grave

No estés perdiendo el tiempo -dijo Po serio- véte ya -Long solo se acercó mientras Scarge y Po avanzaron corriendo, Scarge salto y lanzó un golpe pero Po lo sujetó sin problemas, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras Po era levemente empujado por la fuerza de Scarge- maldito, solo atacaste a mi esposa, a mis amigos, a mis alumno mi pueblo para vengarte de mi

No, solo vine para probar mis nuevos poderes -dijo Scarge sonriendo- estos poderes oscuros son ilimitados son invencible, jajaja -Scarge expulsó energía negra sorprendiendo un poco a Po-

 _Esta energía...¡No puede ser! -_ pensó Po sorprendido viendo a Scarge, Scarge seguía empujando a Po con fuerza hasta que soltó y lanzó una patada pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque y levantó su pierna izquierda dándole una patada a Scarge en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Scarge solo giró y extendió sus brazos liberando una gran esfera de fuego, Po solo gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una barrera de energía dorada que detuvo el ataque causando una gran explosión, Himiko solo seguía expulsando energía Chi tratando de curar a Isaac-

¿Con eso lo podrás ayudar? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Si lo hará -dijo Himiko molesta- lo curaré

No lo curarás con eso -dijo Long molesto viendo a Himiko, se acercó y vio la herida- tendremos que usar otra cosa -buscó entre sus ropas y tomó lo que parecía ser un frasco con un líquido dentro, solo quito la tapa y lo vertió en la herida- ahora Himiko has los movimientos de curación del mantra

¿Que es eso? -dijo Lu sorprendida viendo como la herida expulsaba valor por la cantidad de agua-

Son lagrimas sagradas del fénix, este es el líquido curativo más poderoso de todos -dijo Long molesto, se levantó y caminó para ver a Scarge y a Po pelear- es lo ultimo que tengo, así que no vayan a desperdiciarlo, Himiko date prisa o Isaac morirá

Esta bien -dijo Himiko preocupada, volvió a hacer sus movimientos de mano y comenzó a expulsar más energía-

Iré a pelear con ustedes -dijo Lu segura y algo seria-

No lo hagas tu apoya a Himiko y a Isaac, a mi solo me estorbas -dijo Long molesto-

¡Long yo te voy a ayudar! ¡Me vengaré por lo que le hicieron a Isaac! -gritó Lu molesta-

¡Ya no digas tonterías! ¡¿Acaso quieres causar más problemas?! -Long gritó molesto- ¡tu solo me estorbas! ¡Lo único que puedes hacer es ayudar Isaac y a Himiko! -Lu solo se sorprendió mientras Long solo salto y se acercó a la pelea, Po y Scarge estaban cayendo sobre unos tejados y Po se alejó mientras Scarge tomó más distancia y extendió su brazo derecho liberando tres esferas de fuego, Po gritó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando una barrera de energía dorada, los ataques chocaron causando una explosión, Scarge y Po avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Scarge rugió y lanzó varios golpes pero Po los bloqueo todos con sus brazos, se agachó y le dio un golpe a Scarge justo en el estómago, Scarge solo escupió algo de saliva por el golpe y Po se giró dándole una patada en el pecho, lo alejó un poco y Po avanzó corriendo, Scarge gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una gran llamarada Po solo gritó y golpeó el ataque deshaciéndolo dejando un rastro de energía dorada, el golpe se proyectó en la energía y le dio a Scarge en el pecho, Scarge se sorprendió y Po llegó con el solo para darle un golpe en la cara empujándolo mientras lo estrellaba en el techo de la casa, Scarge solo se quejó escupiendo sangre con el puño de Po todavía en su cara, Po por su parte solo estaba molesto empujando más su puño, Long solo se sorprendió y vio como Po expulsaba más energía-

No puede ser verdad -dijo Long sorprendido, Scarge terminó cayendo al suelo derramando sobre sus pies, y Po avanzó corriendo, Scarge solo salto girando lanzando una patada pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Po lanzó un golpe pero Scarge se cruzó de brazos deteniéndolo y rugió lanzando un golpe en diagonal liberando algo de fuego pero Po levantó su brazo derecho sujetando su muñeca, lo atrajo y le dio un golpe en la frente con la suya, Scarge se quejó y Po le dio un golpe en el estómago y liberó energía dorada haciendo que Scarge fuera lanzado a otro extremo, Scarge solo gritó pero liberó energía deshaciendo el ataque, Scarge salto y cayó en un edificio expulsando energía, Po avanzó corriendo y Scarge levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera de fuego negra, gritó y la lanzó con fuerza, Po extendió los brazos y giró girando los brazos, hizo un arco con su cuerpo y brazos formando una esfera naranja de lo que parecía ser fuego y energía, la lanzó y los dos ataques chocaron pero la esfera de Po comenzó a hacerse más grande deshaciendo el ataque de Scarge hasta no dejar nada-

No puede ser -dijo Scarge sorprendido, Po salto y se acercó con Scarge solo para darle un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre-

Eso fue por herir a mi esposa -dijo Po molesto, empujó a Scarge liberando energía y avanzó corriendo, Scarge giró y extendió su brazo liberando fuego, Po avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe al ataque para desviarlo, salto y le dio una patada a Scarge en la cara, giró y le dio una patada de talón en la espalda alejándolo un poco, Scarge se giró y gruñó lanzando un golpe expulsando energía y fuego de todo su cuerpo, Po solo gruñó y también lanzó un golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, se escuchó una onda de sonido por el impacto mientras Long estaba sorprendido viendo la pelea, Po y Scarge avanzaron peleando saltando de una casa a otra, los dos se vieron envueltos en energía mientras peleaban, Po cruzó sus brazos deteniendo un golpe de parte de Scarge, solo gruñó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, paso sus brazos por su cuello y giró lanzando a Scarge contra una casa dejando que cayera acostado y derrapando entre las rocas, Po avanzó corriendo y salto solo para caer encima de Scarge destruyendo la casa, en medio del polvo y los escombros solo se escucharon más golpes hasta que Scarge terminó siendo lanzado desde ahí hasta impactar en otro lado-

Y eso fue por Mono y mis amigos -dijo Po molesto, Scarge solo se alejó respirando agitado- Podrás tener los poderes aumentados pero aún no eres rival para mi -Po extendió los brazos formando una esfera dorada en cada mano- te haré sufrir y que te arrepientas, pero no te matare solo te haré sentir dolor

¡No digas estupideces mátalo ya! -gritó Long molesto-

No -Po solo expulsó energía y juntó sus brazos frente a él formando una esfera más grande de energía- ¡Resplandor final! -Po gritó liberando la energía frente a el, Scarge solo gritó y extendió los brazos tratando de atrapar la energía, la detuvo por un momento, forcejeo gritando pero Po solo gruñó apretando los dientes empujando más a Scarge con su ataque, el ataque solo cubrió a Scarge haciéndolo gritar-

¡AAAAAAAAAAGHH! -Scarge solo gritó y terminó siendo empujado por la energía hasta impactar en otro lado causando una explosión, Po estaba más relajado viendo como Scarge salió del humo expulsando energía morada de su cuerpo, estaba herido pero solo se formaron unas pequeñas líneas moradas que lo rodearon y desapareció riendo un poco-

Esto aún no ha acabado, solo soy parte de un plan más grande -dijo Scarge sonriendo- me he dado cuenta de que apenas me estoy acostumbrando al poder maligno, dentro de poco podré matarlos a todos bueno no a todos -sonrió viendo a Isaac y desapareció riendo, Po y Long gruñeron mientras Lu sujetaba la mano de Isaac y se sorprendió, lo tocó y se asustó, solo tocó su cuello y se sorprendió-

¡Papa! -Lu Ann gritó asustada y llorando, Po solo vio a Lu llorando, Himiko solo sujetaba el pecho de Isaac y tocó su cuello sorprendida- ¡es Isaac no está respirando y su piel se pone fría! -Po solo se sorprendió igual que Long, los dos avanzaron corriendo preocupados, Po se acercó a Isaac y lo vio-

¡Muévete! -Po se acercó y Lu se hizo a un lado, colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Isaac y presionó expulsando energía Chi, el cuerpo de Isaac rebotó un poco, Po siguió aplicando energía expulsando pequeños impulsos- Himiko ábrele el hocico y dale respiración boca a boca rápido

Pero papá no...-dijo Himiko deprimida y nerviosa-

¡No pierdas el tiempo y hazlo! -grito Lu llorando molesta, Himiko le abrió la boca a Isaac y comenzó a soplarle en la boca, Lu se acercó y comprimió el pecho de Isaac dándole descargas eléctricas- ¡Despierta! ¡Resiste por favor Isaac! ¡Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! -Himiko estaba apretando los dientes tratando de no llorar mientras Lu expulsaba energía llorando, Tigresa estaba deprimida mientras Sai y los demás estaban preocupados, Po solo se detuvo y cerró los ojos, dobló la cabeza y se alejó un poco- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Papa qué pasa? -Himiko comenzó a llorar derramando gotas en la cara de Isaac- No...no...¡noooo! ¡No lo dejare ir así! -Lu gritó expulsando energía dándole descargas doradas en su cuerpo tratando de reanimar a Isaac-

Ya basta...ya basta...-Himiko estaba llorando- ¡Ya basta Lu Ann! ¡Ya basta! -Himiko la empujó evitando que Lu seguiría con la reanimación- por favor...por favor

¡No! ¡Aún no me rindo mamá! -Lu grito llorando y expulsó energía cerrando los ojos- ¡resiste y regresa Isaac! ¡Regresa por favor! -en un momento su cuerpo se vio rodeado de Chi dorado mientras se creaba un traje al que Po solía usar en su Nivel Maestro, tenía las mangas amplias y negras con bandas doradas en los bordes, un chaleco blanco con un dragón y un tigre dibujado, una cinta roja en la cintura y un pantalón negro-

¿Pero que? -dijo Po sorprendido- ¿acaso ha...?

No puedo creerlo -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¡Isaac regresa por favor! -Lu lloró expulsando energía dorada y el resplandor cubrió a Isaac, pero no había pasado nada, cuando Lu vio Isaac estaba inmóvil y sin hacer ningún ruido- Isaac...-sólo bajo las orejas y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad-

Hija yo...-dijo Tigresa deprimida-

¡Mamá! -Lu grito llorando abrazando a Tigresa- lo intente...aaaaa lo intente...-algunos lloraron mientras Long estaba sorprendido sin decir nada, solo apretaba los puños y los dientes un poco, Hanabi estaba sorprendida y se tapó la boca llegando al campo, Darién solo se sorprendió un poco al ver la destruccion-

Yo lo sé hija, lo sé -dijo Tigresa llorando y abrazó a Lu con fuerza-

Isaac...-Himiko lloraba un poco apretando los puños, pasó las manos por su frente y se acercó un poco- quiero que me escuches...si escúchame, tu no eres de los que se rinde tan fácilmente, pero aún no es momento de que te rindas, y no quiero que te vayas porque yo...no puedo permitirlo...no puedo dejarte...porque yo te amo -Lu estaba sorprendida mientras lloraba igual que Himiko, solo tomó la mano de Isaac y la beso un poco-

Yo te amo Isaac -Lu lloro un poco mientras en otro lado, Isaac abrió los ojos un momento viendo todo blanco, escuchaba el sonido del viento, estaba sintiendo como el viento soplaba un poco y se sentía que era acariciado en su cabeza, Isaac solo vio a un lado y notó que estaba en un campo verde y hermoso, Isaac suspiro y se calmo-

Vaya eres bastante dormilón -Isaac abrió los ojos calmadamente y vio que estaba en las piernas de Aíra- ¿cuando te volviste así? Mi amor

Desde que sentí tu piel, al fina puedo descansar en paz -dijo Isaac calmado- perdóname por haberte fallado, supongo que nunca fui tan fuerte

No, tu no me fallaste -dijo Aíra calmada- te fallaste a ti mismo y a ella -Aura tenía una mirada de tristeza e Isaac vio al frente a Luceli usando una camisa negra con un saco azul y un pantalón azul, se veía más joven pero si era ella-

Hola hijo -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Mamá...-Isaac se sorprendió y solo se puso de pie, camino un poco y Luceli extendió su mano derecha- Mama

Ven hijo ya es hora -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

¿Hora? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Hora de irnos, por fin estaremos unidos todos -dijo Aíra sonriendo, Isaac solo la vio pasar y caminó junto a Luceli, Luceli estaba sonriendo esperando-

Si vamos hijo, todos estaremos juntos, podremos volver a ser felices -dijo Luceli sonriendo- Ya has peleado mucho te mereces este descanso -Isaac se acercó tratando de tomar su mano mientras todo se volvía blanco para el, estaba por tocarla cuando sintió algo húmedo caer en su frente, reaccionó viendo qué más gotas de agua caían por su frente mostrándole como Himiko, Hanabi, Lu y Tigresa lloraban, sus amigos parecían dolidos igual que Long- ¿que te sucede hijo?

Si Isaac -Aíra se acercó viéndolo- ¿por que estas llorando? -Isaac estaba llorando viéndolas a ambas-

No puedo...no puedo -Isaac retrocedió un poco- aún no es hora...yo aún tengo un deber que cumplir, no descansaré hasta que el deseo se cumpla

¿Que deseo? -dijo Aíra sonriendo-

Tu deseo Aíra, el deseo de mi madre, el deseo de Zafiro, no venganza...nada de muerte y destruccion solo...paz -dijo Isaac calmado- lo siento pero yo...no iré todavía

Eso quería escuchar -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se alejó sonriendo- se fuerte y cuando termine todo nosotras estaremos esperándote -Luceli y Aíra estaba siendo cubiertas por una luz blanca- te amo hijo -Luceli desapareció e Isaac cerró los ojos llorando un poco-

Y yo a ti mamá -dijo Isaac mientras todo se volvía blanco, el estaba abriendo los ojos de nuevo, todo estaba oscuro pero podía sentir un dolor terrible en el cuerpo, pero también podía sentir un ligero peso en la cabeza al igual que mucha humedad en su cabeza, el abrió los ojos para ver qué seguía siendo rodeado por su hermana, Himiko y Lu, Himiko era quien lloraba cubriendo su cara con sus lágrimas mientras Lu lloraba sobre su estómago-

 _Ellas...¿están llorando...por mi?_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido, solo levantó su mano derecha y sujetó la cabeza de Lu tallándola un poco, Lu reaccionó sorprendida y vio a Isaac despierto y sonriendo, Lu había gritado sorprendida, solo gritó su nombre por la sorpresa, Himiko y Hanabi se sorprendieron de verlo vivo, Lu lo abrazó del cuello sonriendo mientras lloraba con fuerza, Himiko hizo lo mismo, lo sujetó del cuello en un abrazo sin soltarlo, Hanabi solo sonrió y ayudó a que ambas felinas lo soltaran para dejarlo respirar, todos se acercaron sorprendidos de verlo vivo de nuevo; los aldeanos estaban regresando al valle el cual estaba destruido, Po solo les dijo qué pasó y comenzaron las reparaciones de sus casas, Isaac fue llevado a la clínica por urgencia mientras Lu y Himiko no se separaban de él solo para verlo, Tigresa se reunió con Yu y lo abrazó con fuerza igual que Po, Long solo estaba sonriendo viendo a Isaac en la cama vendado pero vivo, días después Tigresa y los demás dejaron flores en una tumba, era la tumba de Mono, solo dejaron flores y soltaron lamentos-

Mono...general de las fuerzas imperiales -dijo Po calmado-

Un gran bromista -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Un buen maestro Kung fu con mucha compasión -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Un hermano amable -dijo Vibora sonriendo-

Un amigo fiel -dijo Mantis sonriendo, Lu y Himiko cargaban flores mientras Sai, Kondo, Tom y Eagle estaban callados viendo la tumba, después de eso Isaac estaba dormido pero fue despertado cuando Himiko entró a su cuarto, se acercó y se sentó a un lado de la cama, Himiko estaba contenta de verlo vivo, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios,Isaac le regresó el beso y Himiko se separó sonriendo, estuvo con él durante parte de la tarde, en la noche Himiko se había quedado dormida junto a la cama recostando su cabeza cerca de una de las piernas de Isaac, Lu entró con calma viendo a Himiko dormida y a Isaac despierto viendo su cuerpo-

Pensé que te perdía -dijo Lu llorando- pensé que ibas a...ibas a...

Pero no pasó -dijo Isaac calmado- estoy aquí para ti...-sonrió un poco y Lu lloro con un poco más de fuerzas-

Estas vivo, estás vivo -dijo Lu llorando contenta, lo abrazó recargando su cuerpo en la pared para sujetarlo, Isaac solo suspiro y se relajo- me alegro mucho por eso -le sujetó las mejillas y lo beso con suavidad en los labios, Himiko suspiro viéndolos a ambos por un momento pero Lu se separó dejando a Isaac tranquilo, ambas hembras se quedaron a cuidarlo durante esa noche mientras solo durmió tranquilamente-

 _No descansaré hasta que el deseo se cumpla -_ pensó Isaac antes de dormir profundamente-

 _ **Avance-**_

 _Hola, hola, holiii Aquí Po_ -Isaac estaba caminando con una muleta mientras Lu vestía con un traje rosado de enfermera cargando una jeringa y sonreía sonrojada- _vaya Isaac casi se nos muere_ -Isaac estaba acostado con Lu, Himiko, Zafiro, Kirika y Kajo vestidas de enfermeras tratando de cuidarlo pero gritó con los ojos en blanco- _pero si él no murió con el ataque tal vez se muera con cuidados de mi hija jajaja_ -Isaac terminó saltando de la cama con sopa caliente en sus piernas-

 _Pero ¿que está pasando? Las mujeres comenzaron a actuar extraño_ -Lu y Zafiro se estaban viendo de frente sonriendo sonrojadas y a punto de darse un beso con los ojos en forma de corazón, Tigresa estaba sonrojada mientras Kirika le mordía el cuello ligeramente y Amy estaba mordiendo la oreja de Hanabi levemente haciendo que se sonrojada-

 _Es por esa extraña bruma rosada apareció de la nada_ -dijo Long un vapor rosado estaba cubriendo todo el valle mientras Sai, Isaac, Long, Kondo, Darien, Akeela, Ichirou y Po estaban viendo sonriendo mientras Po sonreía frotando su pezon izquierdo-

 _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **La rebelión Yuri**_ -Lu y las hembras sacaron sus garras tratando de atacar a los demás- _Ahora las mujeres son nuestras enemigas_

 _Isaac te voy a partir el c*lo_ -Lu sonrió viendo a Isaac en guardia-


	74. Chapter 74

_**La rebelión Yuri**_

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y el ataque de Scarge, durante esos días Isaac había estado dormido tratando de recuperar su fuerza, Hanabi, Darién, Long, Po, Lu, Himiko, Tigresa y los demás estaban afuera de una sala de espera, estaban esperando resultados a que les dijeran algo acerca de la condición de Isaac, Po y Long levantaron las orejas y vieron por la puerta como Izanamy había llegado con su familia, solo entró corriendo y vio a los demás-

Papa -dijeron Hanabi y Long sorprendidos y un poco deprimidos-

Hola hijos ¿donde está Isaac? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Esta ahí dentro -dijo Hanabi deprimida- pero lleva días dormido, no nos dejan pasar a todos -Hanabi estaba triste, Izanamy asintió y le falló la cabeza, entró por la puerta-

Tigresa si quieres entrar ven los demás esperen -dijo Izanamy serio, Tigresa asintió y los dos entraron, todos esperaron un poco y después de una hora salieron-

¿Cómo está? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Casi se nos va -dijo Izanamy serio pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por su pelo, Tigresa por su parte estaba tapándose la boca desviando la cabeza, Po solo entendió eso y suspiró-

¡¿Como que casi se va?! ¡¿Acaso el iba a...?! -dijo Zafiro llorando, Izanamy solo asintió deprimido, las hembras no tardaron en entrar, Lu, Himiko, Kirika, Zafiro incluso Kanto había llegado para verlo, las hembras al ver a Isaac dormido y cubierto de vendas en todo el cuerpo las hizo sentir mal, estaban asustadas viendo a Isaac sin moverse, la primera en acercarse fue Himiko deprimida-

Isaac...vamos Isaac...despierta, no puedes caer...aquí no después de todo -dijo Himiko llorando- vamos Isaac despierta por favor -lo sujetó del hombro un poco pero no reaccionaba, Zafiro solo comenzó a llorar un poco deprimiendo más a las hembras-

Isaac...despierta por favor...prometiste que iríamos juntos a ver los cerezos -dijo Zafiro llorando- Isaac siempre te he amado -las hembras estaban sorprendidas viendo a Zafiro-

Tu prometiste que estaríamos juntos -dijo Himiko llorando un poco- y yo también estuve enamorada de ti -las hembras se volvieron a sorprender por eso-

Yo también tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti Isaac -dijo Kajo molesta viendo a Isaac en la cama- por eso no puedes morirte aquí, debes responder por favor...

Tu prometiste que me harías tu esposa -dijo Kirika molesta y las hembras solo gritaron sorprendidas mientras los machos estaban sacando la cabeza para ver qué pasaba- estaba tan feliz por so que te deje hacérmelo por el...

¡Isaac! -Lu grito llorando y se acercó a la cama- Isaac prometiste que estarías a mi lado, que jamás te apartarías de mi vida y de mi, si llegas a romper esa promesa juro que golpeara hasta que mueras, pero si estas muerto ya no podré golpearte, jamás podría volver a ser la misma, mi vida estaría vacía sin ti -Lu estaba llorando un poco pero Isaac parecía no responder, Isaac solo abrió la boca tratando de respirar pero hacia sonidos como si se estuviera ahogando, trataba de respirar pero al final se tendió y terminó con la cabeza de lado, las hembras lo entendieron, eso lo hacían los animales cuando ya daban su último aliento y tomaron que Isaac había muerto-

¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Isaac! -las hembras gritaron llorando mientras Long solo corrió y se quedó a un lado de Isaac para verlo-

Hermano...hermano -Long solo se deprimió un poco- Isaac siempre fuiste el más fuerte, el más valiente, y el que tenía el rencor más grande, eso lo respeto, incluso por tu actitud te mereces algo mejor que Lu Ann -todos asintieron calmados menos Lu Ann la cual se molesto un poco- pero siempre fuiste mi hermano, no de sangre, ni por madre ni padre, pero si por armas y por que crecimos juntos y nos entendíamos por nuestro esfuerzo y sufrimiento, pero ahora no se como será la vida sin mi hermano -Long cerró los ojos un momento e Isaac abrió un poco sonriendo-

¡Caíste hijo de P**a! -Isaac grito asustando a todos los presentes en su cuarto-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! -las hembras y Long gritaron igual que los demás menos Izanamy y Tigresa, Sai grito asustado y saltó por la ventana rompiéndola-

¡HAY MAMÁ! ¡Es un zombie! ¡Es un pu*o zombie! -Long grito asustado golpeando a Isaac pero Isaac se defendía y lo empujó-

Estupido te la tragaste toda -dijo Isaac sonriendo y riendo mientras Long estaba sorprendido-

¡Vete a la...mier**! -Long sonrió y se comenzó a reír un poco-

Hubieras visto la cara de pu*ito que pusiste -dijo Isaac riendo y se sentó en la cama-

Hijo de tu p*ta madre -dijo Long riendo-

Oh esto es un clásico -dijo Isaac riendo-

No...espera...espera...tu te estas vengando -dijo Long sonriendo-

De cuando te había /me habías hecho creer que habia/habías quedado medio pen**jo -dijeron los dos riendo y Long aplaudió-

Bien hecho hermano, bien hecho -dijo Long sonriendo- te vengaste de cuando te hice creer que había muerto en la avalancha, pero ¿como te ayudaron Tigresa y papá?

Resulta que ellos eran los que me han estado cuidando toda la semana -dijo Isaac sonriendo- cuando les dije lo que me pasaba ellos me ayudaron con la broma

¡¿QUEEEE?! -gritaron todos sorprendidos viendo a Tigresa e Izanamy riendo-

Si lo siento es que somos divertidos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

¡Son unos enfermos! -grito Himiko molesta, Long e Isaac se estaban riendo un poco, más tarde Izanamy y Tigresa estaban acompañando a Isaac en su cuarto, Tigresa estaba peleando una fruta mientras Isaac descansaba un poco-

No dire que tu broma fue de mal gusto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Pero si fue divertida -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco viendo por la ventana-

Si lo fue -dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero no quería que ellas estuvieran aquí peleando todo el tiempo quería descansar

Hablando se entienden las personas -dijo Tigresa calmada- ten come,necesitas tus fuerzas

Gracias -Isaac comenzó a comer la fruta con calma- ¿has descubierto algo sobre Rasel?

Nada, no lo había visto desde que Hanabi consiguió su gema -dijo Izanamy serio- ese tipo se ha vuelto peligroso pero ¿por qué Scarge quería tu poder?

No lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro que él lo uso para atacarnos -dijo Isaac calmado- su fuerza, su poder maligno, no eran normales eran semejantes a los míos

Entonces eso quiere decir que mezclo su poder de fuego con el poder del Modo Oscuro -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Eso es posible? -dijo Tigresa poco sorprendida- mezclar dos elementos tan diferentes

Lo es, soy la prueba viviente de eso -dijo Izanamy calmado- también mi hermana, nosotros nacimos o controlamos los poderes de la Luz y la oscuridad fusionándolos

Entonces si eso es cierto ¿Isaac podría hacerlo también? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Es una posibilidad -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero quisiera saber que tanto has avanzado con tu entrenamiento, quiero saber ¿has comido bien? ¿Entrenas el Kaioken regularmente?

Claro que si -dijo Isaac calmado- hasta he podido concentrarme un poco más para mantener el Kaioken con el Modo Oscuro

Pudo usar mezclando ambos por el Kaioken por tres -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Eso es un buen avance pero aún estás muy lejos de enfrentar a Scarge -dijo Izanamy calmado- Isaac te daré dos días, cuando pasen esos días entrenarás conmigo

Un nuevo entrenamiento -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Espera esta muy herido, si vuelve a pelear su situación podría empeorar -dijo Tigresa molesta- apenas está recuperando fuerzas y tu ya quieres que pelee, eso esta mal

Lo siento pero si me enfrenta haciendo más esfuerzo podré hacer que su cuerpo recupere más fuerza incluso energía, ademas estas es una buena oportunidad para Isaac, como estuvo apunto de morir se hara más fuerte -dijo Izanamy serio-

Eso es cierto -dijo Isaac calmado y los dos lo vieron- mientras más pelee, mientras más odio sienta y cada vez que me recupere de mis heridas mortales me volveré más fuerte, si hay una forma de que recupere condición y hacerme más fuerte entonces la aceptaré

Isaac diste tu vida por mi -dijo Tigresa calmada- jamás podré pagarte ese gesto pero no quiero verte herido de nuevo a esta gravedad

Tranquila maestra estaré bien -dijo Isaac calmado-

Esta bien pero primero hay que dejarlo dormir un rato -dijo Tigresa calmada, dejo que Isaac se acostara y lo arropo, lo cubrió con la sábana y revisó sus vendas- listo, esto te mantendrá caliente, por las noches hace frío descuida duerme tranquilo mañana vendré a verte temprano

Esta bien Gracias -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Izanamy los estaba viendo sonriendo levantando una ceja- ¿que?

¿Desde cuando se volvió tu hijo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Que? Bueno es mi responsabilidad cuidar de él -dijo Tigresa nerviosa y solo se giró levantando la cabeza- se lo debo además está por casarse con mi hija también será mi hijo

Si tu hijo que tiene un harem -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- así se hace pillín -levantó los pulgares sonriendo-

Ya cállate padre -dijo Isaac avergonzado, Izanamy se estaba riendo un poco-

No se a quien se lo aprendiste pero lo voy a matar -dijo Tigresa molesta- ya duérmete mañana vendremos a verte -los dos se fueron dejando a Isaac, Isaac solo vio al techo y suspiro-

Entonces así se siente tener ambos padres juntos -dijo Isaac calmado y cerró los ojos para dormir, mientras tanto aún estaba atardeciendo mientras en el palacio los demás estaban tratando de calmarse-

Vaya no pensé que Isaac podría sobrevivir -dijo Darién calmado comiendo algo- cuando lo vi en el suelo pensé que no sobreviviría

Si lo mismo dijeron todos -dijo Akeela calmado- creó que se debe a que minimizó el impacto con el hielo -solo le dio un sorbo de té-

De hecho a si fue -dijo Long calmado- el se cubrió de hielo el brazo y el pecho y con su energía solo pudo moverse lo más rápido que pudo para bloquear el ataque, un una técnica desesperada -Darién solo asintió y tomó otro bollo para comerlo- Darién ¿no estas comiendo demasiado?

¿De verdad? Yo no lo siento -dijo Darién calmado, los tres estaban en la cocina y Darién se levantó- tengo antojo de algo picante ¿no tienen aquí?

¿Algo picante? -dijo Akeela confundido, Darién encontró unos pimientos y los comió- ¿que le pasa?

Son los antojos, le afectan a Darién y Hanabi no los pasa -dijo Long calmado, Akeela solo asintió sorprendido- cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada mi papá paso por los vomitos y los antojos jejeje se puso muy gordo en poco tiempo -los machos se estaban riendo un poco, en el salón de los héroes, Eagle le estaba quitando pedazos de vidrio de la piel a Sai-

Hay ese Isaac maldito, no puedo creer que broma mas fea ha hecho -dijo Sai molesto-

Si pero admite que si fue divertido que te lanzaras por la ventana -dijo Tom sonriendo- jajaja

Si la verdad si jajaja -dijo Kondo riendo un poco, las hembras estaban sentadas en cojines viendo al suelo, algunas gruñendo otras apretando los dientes-

Bueno al menos es un alivio que siga con vida -dijo Eagle sonriendo- pero al menos nos hubiera dicho que ya lo estaban cuidando

Si la próxima ves que lo vea lo golpearé en la cabeza y luego lo atenderemos, lo ayudaremos al menos se lo debemos por salvarnos de ese ataque -dijo Sai calmado-

Eso si sería bueno -dijo Tom sonriendo, las hembras estaban apretando las ,años algo sonrojadas y Zafiro recordó cuando grito que lo amaba-

 _Esto pudo ser tanto bueno como malo -_ pensó Zafiro avergonzada- _Me declaró derrepente y no lo pensé bien_

 _No puedo creer lo que esta pasando_ -pensó Himiko sorprendida- _Me declare y justo entre las declaraciones las demás hicieron lo mismo, no puedo creer que pasara algo así_ -Kajo cerró los ojos molesta y luego gruñó recordando su declaración-

 _Jamás pensé que el escenario final sería algo así_ -pensó Kajo preocupada y vio al frente- _ahora todas son mis rivales en el amor_ -pensó molesta viendo a las demás hembras-

 _No puedo creer que todas dijeran esas cosas, todas hasta mi hermana mayor, esto es una traicion, traicion ante nuestra relación, la relación que tengo con mi amado Isaac -pensó Lu molesta- las voy a derrotar a todas para probar que tan unidos somos_ -Kirika estaba viéndolas y suspiro-

 _Creo que será una buena oportunidad para llevarme a Isaac conmigo -_ pensó Kirika calmada- _Pero estas mujeres se meterán en mi camino si me acerco a Isaac, debo alejarlo de ellas y llevármelo, podría servirme_

 _Tengo que separarme de ellas -_ pensó Kajo molesta- bien -se levantó y las vio- creo que iré a la clínica a darle una medicina a Isaac muy buena se podrá recuperar...¡Waaaaah! -Kajo grito al ver a las hembras tan cerca de ella, todas la veían con enojo y furia pero también con frialdad-

No engallas a nadie loba rastrera -dijo Himiko molesta-

Recuerda bien cuál es tu lugar como la guardiana más débil -dijo Lu molesta-

Solo eres una cachorra miedosa -dijo Kirika molesta, Kajo se asustó y se sentó en el suelo- buen perro

Creo que mejor me quedo aquí -dijo Kajo nerviosa-

Aaaah ya se iré a dar un paseo para meditar -dijo Himiko sonriendo pero Lu la vio de forma seria igual que, Kirika, Zafiro y Kajo-

No engañas a nadie hermanita, tu nunca sales a pasear -dijo Lu molesta-

Es verdad, tu no sales, tal vez sería curioso ver que tu paseo pasa por la clínica donde está Isaac -dijo Zafiro molesta-

Si ese es tu plan no dejaré que te acerques a Isaac gata mentirosa -dijo Kirika molesta-

No te me adelantaras -dijo Kajo molesta, las cuatro la veían molestas dejándola nerviosa-

Creo que mejor no iré -dijo Himiko nerviosa y se volvió a sentar-

Bien creo que iré al baño -dijo Zafiro calmada pero fue rodeada por las demás-

No me engañaras -dijo Himiko molesta gruñéndole y mostrando los colmillos-

Mis ojos no pueden ser engañados tan fácilmente -dijo Kirika molesta grulendole-

Actuando toda linda, perfecta y dulce, que inmoral de tu parte -dijo Himiko molesta-

No dejare que te acerques a mi Isaac, sarnosa -dijo Lu molesta viendo a Zafiro, Zafiro por su parte estaba temblando del miedo-

Creo que estaré bien por ahora -dijo Zafiro nerviosa y se volví a sentar, los machos y Eagle estaban nerviosos y temblando asustados a un lado viéndolas gruñir y rodeadas de energía morada sin quitarse la vida de encima, pasaron los minutos y las hembras estaban sentadas rodeándose entre ellas-

 _Ya pasó mucho tiempo, necesito verlo_ -pensó Lu molesta-

 _No puedo irme me tienen rodeada, pero necesito verlo_ -pensó Himiko molesta-

 _Necesito salir de aquí_ -pensó Kirika molesta-

 _Necesito verlo lo quiero_ -pensó Kajo molesta-

 _Lo quiero en mis brazos_ -pensó Zafiro molesta y preocupada- _pero también necesito ir al baño_ -vio a los lados, las demás seguían alerta viéndose entre ellas- _recuerda tu entrenamiento Ninja...ninja...¡eso es!_ -vió a los lados y comenzó a formular un plan- _Tal vez pueda hacer que se ataquen entre ellas con unos de mis trucos_ -las vio a todas y sonrió-

Saben me sorprenden todas, todas ustedes se declararon ante el mismo chico y solo una de nosotras se casara con el -dijo Zafiro calmada- ¿quien será?

¡Seré yo! -gritaron Himiko, Lu y Kajo molestas mientras Kirika estaba calmada-

Vaya Himiko y Lu, jamás pensé esto de ustedes, es decir ustedes son hermanas -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿Lu como te sientes al saber que tu hermana mayor quiere estar con el macho que amas?

¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando? -dijo Lu molesta-

Es decir, tu hermana se supone que te apoya pero ahora ella es tu enemiga, quiere al mismo hombre que tu -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Es verdad, tu no deberías hacerme esto hermana -dijo Lu molesta- tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, ahora es mi turno

Yo no la desperdicie, simplemente no pude hacer nada para que Isaac dejara su venganza pero eso no significa que jamás deje de amarlo -dijo Himiko molesta- fuimos novios por tres años, yo al menos si lo hice de forma correcta y no siendo una acosadora de primera

¡¿Acosadora?! -grito Lu molesta- ¡No sabes lo que se sienta que tu primer amor no te corresponda!

¡Si lo sé porque antes de que se fijara en mí siempre estuvo esa tal Aíra en su mente, a todas horas! -grito Himiko molesta- siempre lo escuchaba decir ese nombre dormido, cuando se acabaron las pesadillas, cuando consiguió su poder el solo se fijó en mi, por tres años me sentí amada, pero cuando regresamos tuve que protegerte dejando que usaras a mi novio como tu juguete

¿A que te refieres con eso? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Cuando llegamos aquí el y yo éramos novios, me sentí feliz sentirme amada pero claro...tenía que ser la buena hermana mayor y tuve que mentirte diciendo que no había nada entre él y yo, Isaac se negaba a fingir que no había nada entre nosotros y cada vez que lo besabas yo...sufría y él también en alguna manera, pero sabía que tu no podrías soportar la verdad porque eres una niña inocente -dijo Himiko molesta-

Protegerme -dijo Lu molesta- claro, pero me hubieras dicho la verdad, no habríamos armado todo este circo y no te hubieras sentido tan mal por todo esto, me hubieras contado todo, claro me dolería pero sabría soportarlo porque eres mi hermana -dijo Lu molesta- habrías sido honesta conmigo -Zafiro estaba dando pasos ligeros cerca de la venta pero noto a Kirika y Kajo-

Perdón si, perdón, creo que debí saber que no todo se hace si no hay honestidad -dijo Himiko más calmada y Lu asintio-

Hablando de honestidad -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- ¿alguien más recuerda que Kirika dijo que Isaac le pedía matrimonio? -todas reaccionaron y vieron a Kirika- a mi se me hace que la gata miente

Eres una bruja -dijo Kirika molesta-

¿Como es eso que Isaac te pidió matrimonio? -dijo Kajo molesta-

Hay fue hace...bueno hace poco tiempo no más de cinco años -dijo Kirika sonriendo- estábamos tratando de tener una relación y el me lo pidió

Boberías -dijo Himiko molesta- el me contó qué pasó hace cinco años y dijo que estaba suuuuper drogado por un erizo de mar el solo te lo pidió porque pensó que eras Aira

¿Como terminó drogado? -dijo Lu confundida-

Era una misión en el mar -dijo Himiko molesta, Kirika le estaba gruñendo mientras Kajo y Zafiro estaban juntas-

Sabes ahora que las felinas están distraídas sería muy fácil salir por la ventana o por la puerta -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Tienes razón gracias -dijo Kajo sonriendo, Kajo empezó a correr hacia la puerta principal y Zafiro silbó llamando la atención de las demás-

Oigan se les escapa una -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, las hembras vieron a Kajo corriendo y en un momento sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, en un parpadeo las tres habían tirado a Kajo al suelo y le pusieron un pie en la espalda dejándola acostada en el suelo-

¡AAAAAAH! ¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho! ¡Perdónenme por favor! -grito Kajo llorando asustada con los ojos en blanco mientras Lu, Himiko y Kirika estaban riendo con los ojos en rojo, los demás estaban abrazados entre ellos asustados, Zafiro solo aprovechó la apertura y salió por al ventana del palacio para salir al patio e irse corriendo para salir por la escalera, mientras Hinata estaba viendo a Hanabi, Rena estaba cargando a Ana en sus brazos y Hanabi estaba sentada en el suelo de madera-

Entonces ¿como te ha ido con el embarazo? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Estoy bien por ahora mamá pero últimamente me siento algo cansada -dijo Hanabi calmada- y siento que ya no me puedo mover como antes

Bueno eso se debe a que ahora son dos habitando un cuerpo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- dos corazones dos energías

Si descuida cuando el bebé llegue comenzarás a recobrar tus fuerzas -dijo Rena sonriendo- parece que Darién tendrá que subir un poco de peso por lo que escucho de la cocina

Si él tiene los antojos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- haaaa ojalá el fuera el que cargara el peso extra, extraño pelear quiero salir a patear nalgas

Tranquila hija, aún no puedes pelear en tu condición -dijo Hinata calmada- solo se paciente por cuatro semanas más, cuatro semanas y tendrás a tu bebé en brazos

Si hojala sea niño -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- así lo educaría para que guiara al clan Shiba como se debe

Siempre pensé que querías una niña -dijo Rena sonriendo-

No te ofendas hermana pero tener hijas no es fácil pregúntale a papá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- recuerdas cuando se enteró lo de Darién y yo

Si el pobre Darién casi termina destruido -dijo Rena preocupada-

Bueno pues no quiero que mi bebé termine de la misma forma así que es más fácil tener hijos varones -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, las hembras sonrieron un poco- te adoro mi pequeña sobrina pero no creo que a tu abuelito le guste tener otra niña que lo peine como a una muñeca -le froto la cabeza a Anya haciéndola reír un poco-

Me alegro que fue mi nieto estén bien hija -dijo Hinata preocupada y se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla- quiero que regreses a Japon, al menos se que ahí estarás a salvo

Yo tambien quiero regresar pero aquí parece que todos están llegando necesitan nuestra ayuda -dijo Hanabi preocupada- aunque me siento frustrada de no poder ayudarlos como la última vez y por eso mi hermano casi

No pienses eso, recuerda que ya eres madre, el deber de una madre siempre son los hijos -dijo Hinata calmada- creo que deberías volver a Japón y que Darién se sucede aquí como apoyo

¿Que? Mamá Darién debe estar conmigo nuestro hijo nacerá dentro de poco y lo quiero a mi lado -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Lo sé querida, por eso tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de llevarlo -dijo Hinata calmada- descuida no pasarás por nada sola

Esta bien pero...¿que ha pasado desde que me fui? -dijo Hanabi intranquila-

Bueno la guerra se desató, hay noticias de que varias bandas de bandidos han atacado los poblados más indefensos, se llevan a los maestros elementales -dijo Rena sería- hemos tratado de rastrearlos pero no logramos nada, no hay mucho olor y perdemos los rastros

Algo los teletransporta -dijo Hinata sería- no detectó rastros de energía pero creo que Rasel está detrás de esto

El mismo que le dio a Lao la energía maligna y que le regresó su vida a Scarge -dijo Hanabi molesta- diantres hojala pudiera

No, y cálmate, enojarte le hace daño al bebé -dijo Hinata calmada y Hanabi asintió tocando su vientre-

Hojala ya vengas pronto porque hay trabajo que hacer mi bebé -dijo Hanabi deprimida bajando las oreja- pero me alegrar cuando te vea en mis brazos -las hembras estaban sonriendo mientras Zafiro bajaba saltando de roca en roca hasta llegar al suelo, la noche comenzó y Zafiro camino hasta el hospital donde Isaac descansaba, solo entro por la ventana hasta que lo vio dormir en la cama-

Me alegro ver que estás bien -Zafiro sonrió y se acercó a la cama, solo le tocó la frente a Isaac, sintió que el sudaba un poco, Zafiro solo pasó un pañuelo seco quitándole el sudor, Isaac despertó un momento y la vio- perdón ¿te desperté?

Descuida estaba soñando algo feo -dijo Isaac calmado- pero gracias estoy mejor

De nada, solo quise pasar a ver cómo estabas -dijo Zafiro calmada, le tocó el pecho a Isaac sintiendo su respiración- ¿te duele?

Estoy bien, muy mejor ahora -dijo Isaac sonriendo, le sujetó la mano a Zafiro- las horas de visita terminaron hace poco

No importa solo me importaba verte -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- casi te pierdo

No es Lara tanto, ya sabes ser...un héroe...es faje del oficio -dijo Isaac sonriendo nervioso-

¿Faje? La palabra es gaje -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- pero me alegro de verte vivo -se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Isaac sonrió pero Zafiro le sujetó la oreja y lo hizo quedarse-

Aaauuch -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Zafiro le dio una ligera mordida- ¿por que me muerdes?

Por hacerme esa broma de mal gusto -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, ambos rieron un poco y Zafiro le mordió la oreja nuevamente y le dio un ligero jalón-

Hay...oye un poco más de cuidado estoy herido -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Zafiro sonrió y comenzó a besarle la oreja poco a poco, bajo por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo, Isaac la sujetó en sus brazos y la cargó, solo la acosto sobre él y la dejó a un lado de su cama, ambos estaban acostados viéndose de frente- ¿me acompañarías esta noche?

Solo si soy tu única compañía travieso -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- pub -le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz con los dedos-

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Se que andabas de travieso por ahí con las demás chicas -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, se cruzó de brazos y lo vio- ¿como te justificas a eso?

Ah bueno...yo soy un chico malo...jeje -dijo Isaac nervioso- bueno no me gusta Kajo eso te lo aseguro -Zafiro levantó una ceja sonriendo-

¿Qué hay de Himiko? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Es una buena amiga -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Lu Ann? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Malas decisiones -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¿Kirika? -Zafiro volvió a hacer su pregunta-

Jeje estaba drogado por un erizo de mar -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Yo? -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Te adoro con locura -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Zafiro sonrió sonrojada y levantó la mano, Isaac solo tocó la palma de Zafiro con la suya haciendo un ligero contacto-

El sol se está ocultando -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, Isaac giró la mano y Zafiro pasó su dedo por su palma- es hora de ir a casa, es hora de descansar, todos vayan a dormir

Siempre sabes como calmarme -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la abrazo y cerró los ojos, Zafiro solo sintió el latido de su corazón y con él pudo dormir, los dos estaban dormidos y abrazados, a la mañana siguiente Lu asomó su cabeza abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, salió con calma y a pasos grades de cuclillas, solo camino un poco tratando de no hacer ruido, terminó saliendo d los cuartos y las hembras la siguieron, cada una trataba de no dar grandes pasos, solo salieron del cuarto y se fueron, una a una las hembras se dirigían a la clínica donde estaba Isaac-

Bien prepárate Isaac porque voy a cuidar de ti -dijo Lu sonriendo, se acercó a un callejón y se cambió de ropa vistiendo un traje de enfermera de color rosado hasta con su sombrero, ella sonrió y bajo los puños- bien llegó la hora -corrió a la clínica y entró por una ventana para ver la puerta del cuarto de Isaac, dentro del cuarto Isaac y Zafiro seguían dormidos en la cama, hasta que Isaac despertó poco a poco y vio a Zafiro dormir a su lado, sonrió un poco y se quedó ahí abrazándola por un rato-

Hmmmm cariño -Zafiro hablo sorprendiendo un poco a Isaac- casi no puedo respirar

Perdón -dijo Isaac sonriendo, la soltó y se separó un poco- ¿te desperté?

No, ya llevaba tiempo despierta solo que me gusta estar contigo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- pero -se levantó y estreso sus brazos sonriendo, movió la cola y acomodo su ropa- tengo algo de hambre ¿quieres algo?

Me gustaría algo de fideos -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Eso no es saludable -dijo Zafiro calmada- necesitas proteína para hacerte fuerte, ya se iré por unos vegetales y también por unas plantas medicinales, te prepararé una sopa de miso

Delicioso -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Zafiro saltó por la ventana y se alejó, Isaac sonrió y suspiro, Isaac solo suspiro y Lu abrió la puerta de sorpresa asustando a Isaac-

¡Buenos días Isaac! -grito Lu sonriendo- ¡Aquí tu enfermera Lu Ann Ping para cuidarte!

Lu Ann baja la voz que este es un hospital no un circo -dijo Isaac serio- ¿y qué haces con esas ropas?

Te lo dije hoy seré tu enfermera personal -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¿que opinas de eso?

Lárgate -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Que? ¡¿Por que?! -dijo Lu con los ojos grandes y brillantes y parecía que iba a llorar-

Porque si dejo que te quedes formaras un gran alboroto y terminare pagándolo caro -dijo Isaac serio-

Hay tenme más confianza grosero, yo te cuidaré bien -dijo Lu molesta inflando sus mejillas-

Has lo que quieras pero tengo que ir al baño -dijo Isaac serio, se levantó pero Lu lo sujetó de los hombros y lo volvió a acostar- ¿qué haces?

No, el paciente debe estar en su cama todo el tiempo -dijo Lu sonriendo- por eso te traje esto -mostró una bacinica con el cuello largo como un pato- ¡Tadaaa!

¿Que...es...eso? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y un poco pálido al verlo-

Se le llama pato y sirve para que tu lo uses, es una bacinica -dijo Lu sonriendo- mira este cuello que parece de Ganso aquí va tu

¡No necesito esa cosa! -grito Isaac nervioso pero Lu solo se acercó sonriendo-

Tonterías esto te servirá muy bien -dijo Lu sonriendo- abre las piernas

¡Espera Lu Ann no! -grito Isaac nervioso, en unos segundos se escucharon sonidos raros y seguido de un grito de Isaac- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH GAAAAOOAAAARGH!

Upsi -dijo Lu nerviosa, más tarde Isaac estaba acostado de lado gruñendo y apretando los dientes- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -Lu estaba pegando la cabeza en el suelo pidiendo disculpas-

Cállate, eso me quito la inocencia, ya no podré casarme de blanco -dijo Isaac molesto mientras Lu estaba nerviosa-

Hay perdón -dijo Lu nerviosa y sonrojada, más tarde Isaac estaba sudando un poco y Lu lo estaba viendo- parece que estas sudando mucho, necesitas un baño -mostró una pequeña cubeta y una esponja, Lu comenzó a respirar un poco agitada mientras se sonrojaba un poco y vio a Isaac- aaah Isaac, estas sudando mucho, haaaf necesitas lavarte el cuerpo -Lu movía los dedos viendo a Isaac- te quitaré la ropa y te lavare el cuerpo

¡Aléjate de mí con tu sonrisa pervertida! -gritó Isaac nervioso-

¡El deber de una esposa es cuidar bien del marido! -gritó Lu sonriendo sonrojada y comenzó a quitarle la sábana de encima a Isaac-

¡No lo hagas! -gritó Isaac nervioso y comenzó a jalar la sabana tratando de cubrirse-

¡No te resistas te lavaré! -gritó Lu sonriendo sonrojada, seguía jalando la sábana pero la puerta se abrió de golpe-

¡Ya basta! -gritó Himiko molesta- ¡esto es un hospital no un hotel del amor! -Isaac y Lu la vieron confundidos notando que estaba usando un traje de enfermera igual al de Lu-

¿Himiko? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¿por que tienes ese traje de enfermera?

Bueno no es algo que me enorgullece mucho pero vine aquí para ayudarte a que te sintieras mejor y por eso el traje de enfermera -dijo Himiko sonrojada y algo seria, el traje que usaba era igual, falda corta, ajustado al cuerpo y mostrando que tenía mas busto que Lu y unas piernas un poco más gruesas-

Ejejeje...-Isaac estaba sonriendo sonrojado- _Me preguntó ¿que crimen estaré pagando?_

Vete hermana, Isaac está bien cuidado conmigo -dijo Lu sonriendo molesta-

Sinceramente lo dudo -dijo Himiko sonriendo molesta- ya que, bueno escuche lo que le paso con el pato para orinar -Lu sólo bajo las orejas sorprendida-

Oigan yo puedo cuidarme -dijo Isaac molesto-

¡Tu cállate que te voy a cuidar! -gritó Himiko molesta viendo a Isaac el cual estaba sorprendido- ¡ahora te voy a quitar las vendas y la ropa! -Isaac solo asintió un poco asustado, en unos minutos Isaac estaban sentado en la cama y Himiko le quitaba los vendajes, algunos vendajes estaban negros y se podía percibir un poco de mal olor de ellos- están mojados, algo de sangre se cohagulo en ellos y se contaminaría por suerte te los cambios -quito algunos vendajes viendo el pecho de Isaac, justo en el centro de su pecho estaba la quemadura del ataque, sólo lo tocó y le besó la herida- ¿te duele?

Ya no -dijo Isaac calmado- cicatrizó hace poco gracias a los cuidados de la maestra Tigresa -Himiko asintió y comenzó a pasar algo de agua con la esponja con cuidado en su pecho- ¿estas bien?

Estaba asustada -dijo Himiko deprimida- dolida, nerviosa y triste, muchos sentimientos ese día, sentimientos que no puedo olvidar -Isaac solo la vio calmado y Himiko suspiro- tuve miedo de perderte para siempre, solo te vi en el suelo y pensé...que mi mundo se derrumbaba

Perdóname...sólo quería proteger a la maestra..sólo actué rápido -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eso lo sé, y te lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida -dijo Himiko calmada- pero prométeme que estarás a salvo, cuando yo no pueda protegerte harás todo lo posible para sobrevivir

Claro lo prometo -dijo Isaac sonriendo de forma calmada, Himiko lo abrazó un poco-

El corazón te late de forma calmada -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac la abrazó un poco y asintió- hmmm me complace mucho que estés vivo, me alegro que sigas vivo -Himiko no se despegaba de Isaac, Isaac solo la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo pasando su mano derecha por su cabeza- estaba muy asustada y preocupada

Lo siento no te volveré a hacer -dijo Isaac calmado, Himiko asintió contenta de escucharlo-

Gracias -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Himiko estaba más cómoda hasta que comenzó a ronronear- nrrrrrrr -Himiko se sorprendió y se levantó muy rápido y sonrojada- ¿esa fui yo?

Si jajaja -Isaac se reía un poco, Himiko solo se sonrojó y se tocó las mejillas, Isaac sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla derecha y luego su oreja- recuerdo que esto te hacía sonreír y ronronear -Himiko estaba sonrojada y contenta, solo tomo la mano de Isaac y la beso, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero lo que los dos habían olvidado era que Lu seguía y veía toda la escena con una vena marcada en su cabeza y una mirada de enojo que la hacía lucir igual a Tigresa-

¡Oigan sigo aquí tarados! -gritó Lu molesta y los dos la vieron sorprendidos-

Hay...había olvidado que seguías aquí -dijeron ambos nerviosos y sudando, después de un rato Isaac estaba siendo ayudado por ambas hembras a ponerse de pie, solo vio su cuerpo las heridas estaban cerradas y algunas abiertas pero las quemaduras seguían presente pero ya casi no le dolían-

Parece que las heridas se cerraron, ya debes estar mejor -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac se vio en el espejo y tocó su pecho-

Esa tardará un poco más y la de tu brazo también, tendrás que tenerlo enyesado por un tiempo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac solo vio como tenía el brazo enyesado donde el ataque lo había golpeado dejándole un agujero-

 _Puedo sentir como mi fuerza aumento y me hice más fuerte, pero...con esto no podré ganarle, debe haber un método mejor_ -pensó Isaac molesto, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y solo lo pudieron sacar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo con fuerza-

¡ISAAC! -las hembras gritaron molestas, Sasha, Kajo y Kirika abrieron la puerta de golpe, las tres estaban vestidas como enfermeras pero el traje de Kirika era más revelador y ajustado que el de las demás-

Hay no ahora ¿que? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¡Debes descansar! -gritó Kajo molesta- te daré un té de hiervas que te curará, también una loción para las quemaduras

Estoy bien pero la herida apenas se está cerrando -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Isaac debes estar en reposo o tus fuerzas jamás regresarán! ¡Necesitas cada fibra de Chi para recuperarte! -gritó Sasha molesta viendo a Isaac-

¡Isaac rápido ponme un bebé dentro! -gritó Kirika e Isaac solo se sorprendio-

¡Tu aléjate de el pervertidora de menores! -gritaron las hembras molestas-

¡Alguien tiene que cuidarlo y esa seré yo! -gritó Kirika molesta-

¡No yo lo cuidaré! -Sasha gritó molesta y sujeto a Isaac con fuerza y lo abrazó- ustedes pueden irse el estar mejor conmigo

Ni de chiste -dijo Kajo molesta sujetando el pecho de Isaac en un abrazo- yo soy la única con experiencia para cuidar de alguien herido

No, yo se como cuidar de los guerreros Shiba -dijo Kirika calmada- yo lo cuidare -lo sujeto de las piernas mientras Isaac estaba sintiéndose sofocado-

¡Ya suéltenme a mi Isaac! -gritaron Lu y Himiko molestas mientras expulsaban energía, Lu tenía las manos cubiertas en fuego dorado mientras Himiko soltaba descargas del cuerpo, lo siguiente fue que las hembras estaban discutiendo y acostaron a Isaac en la cama mientras se peleaban por comida u objetos más cercanos, Lu tenía un plato de sopa pero termino derramándolo encima de Isaac haciendo que se quemara y saltara de la cama gritando de dolor-

Isaac venimos a...aaaagh -Tigresa se había quedado en media oración al ver a las hembras pelearse por Isaac- ¿que es esto? -Izanamy, Po y Hinata estaban viendo todo detrás de ella-

No lo sé -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es el harem de Isaac -dijo Long sonriendo sentado en una silla-

¿Harem? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿A aquellos te refieres con eso? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pensé que había estado con mis hijas

Nop, son siete en total pero seis de ellas están aquí -dijo Long sonriendo- vaya le tengo envidia, bueno quizás no

¿De donde habrá aprendido esas mañas? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pues de ti estupido -dijo Hinata calmada-

¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? -dijo Po confundido-

Mira quien lo dice dragon que persigue tetas -dijo Hinata calmada- veamos la lista, Ming, Ichihime, Tigresa, yo, Song, Su, la hermana de James, la maestra de Byakun, la vieja asalta cunas ¿quieres que continúe?

¡No por favor no! -gritó Po nervioso viendo como Tigresa estaba gruñendo y expulsando fuego- Tigresa por favor cálmate no es para tanto, eso fue hace mucho tiempo

¡YA BASTA! -Tigresa gritó con fuerza y rugió haciendo que las hembras se detuvieran e Isaac solo terminó acostado en la cama herido- ¡Todas calmadas o les arrojaré agua fría para que se calmen! -las hembras estaban quietas y se acercaron nerviosas viejo a Tigresa- ya basta de ridiculeces, Isaac -Isaac solo se sentó y Tigresa se acercó para darle un fuerte golpe de la cabeza haciendo que gritara de dolor, mientras los demás solo cerraron los ojos por el sonido del golpe, Isaac terminó con los ojos en blanco y Tigresa lo sujeto del cuello-

¡Te tiraste a mis hijas, y a todas estas mujeres! ¡¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo?! -Tigresa lo sujeto del cuello con ambas manos y lo apretó- eres un pequeño demonio

Aaaargh...aaarghh yo...yo...trataré...de aaargj -Isaac no podía hablar, se estaba ahogando mientras se ponía algo pálido-

De seguro le aprendiste de Po -dijo Tigresa molesta-

¿Y yo que tengo que ver? -dijo Po confundido, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿en serio?"- No dije nada

Isaac ya te traje algo para comer -dijo Zafiro sonriendo cargando una canasta con algunas verduras en ella- ¿que está pasando aquí? -noto como Isaac estaba mojado, todos molestos y viendo a Po-

¿Otra más? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Si pero ella es más decente -dijo Amy sonriendo sentada en una silla leyendo una revista-

¿Y tu quien eres? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y confundido-

Ah soy la hija abandonada de tu ex esposa un gusto verte papi -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¡¿QUEEEEE?! -gritaron Izanamy y Hinata sorprendidos y confundidos-

Bueno no papi no se si eres mi papá, digamos que papi amigo -dijo Amy sonriendo-

¡Muy bien suficiente! -gritó Hinata molesta- ¡Todas ustedes! -vió a Lu y las demás- ¡Salgan! -señaló a la puerta y las hembras bajaron las orejas sorprendidas y nerviosas, cada una fue saliendo del cuarto de Isaac pero Zafiro entró y vio a Isaac molesto y algo mojado por la sopa-

Me gustaría que me dejaran en paz un tiempo -dijo Isaac molesto, Zafiro estaba pensándolo un poco y luego sonrio-

Todos -todos le pusieron atención a Zafiro- tengo un anuncio que decir

¿Que sucede Zafiro? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Pase la noche con Isaac aquí en su cuarto -dijo Zafiro sonriendo y las hembras le gruñeron mientras Tigresa se golpeo la cara molesta- pero también antes de eso pasamos una noche llena de amor hace semanas y entonces...ese amor floreció -se tocó el vientre haciendo que todos quedaron sorprendidos mientras que Isaac comenzó a sudar un poco- es lo que he venido a decirte Isaac vamos a tener un bebé

Uuugghhh...-Isaac se quedó estático mientras el aliento se le salía por la boca, las hembras estaban sorprendidas mientras los adultos estaban sorprendidos-

¡POOOOOOOOO! -Tigresa e Izanamy gritaron molestos y sujetaron a Po del cuello-

¡Panda infeliz traga porquerias! ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hijo?! -gritó Izanamy molesto-

¡Todo es tu culpa Po! ¡Tu fuiste el que le enseñó todo esto maldito pervertido, asalta cunas! -gritó Tigresa molesta-

¡Yo no soy un asalta cunas! -gritó Po nervioso mientras Tigresa e Izanamy lo ahorcaban con sus manos, las hembras estaban de piedra igual que Isaac el cual estaba sorprendido-

¡¿Isaac como pudiste?! -las hembras gritaron molestas atacando a Isaac-

¡No esperen! ¡Suéltenme por favor! -Isaac gritó asustado mientras Zafiro veía como todo se llenaba de peleas una tras otra, cada habitación estaba llena de gritos y suspiro-

¡Ya basta! -gritó Zafiro molesta y la mayoría se detuvo mientras ella suspiro- estaba mintiendo no estoy embarazada

¡¿ERA MENTIRA?! -gritó Isaac sorprendido siendo sujetado por las hembras- ¡¿Por que dijiste semejante cosa?!

Porque pensé que sería bueno para que te dejaran en paz -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- eso querías ¿no?

¡ACABAS,...DE HACER...UNA RAYA DE TIGRE EN MI ROPA INTERIOR! -gritó Isaac nervioso, todos se estaban riendo un poco por eso, después de eso pasaron dos días e Isaac estaba saliendo de la clínica con el yeso en su brazo, Zafiro lo estaba acompañando mientras Tigresa e Izanamy lo estaban siguiendo-

Eso ten cuidado -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- vas bien

Zafiro estoy bien sólo estoy entumido por no haberme movido en mucho tiempo -dijo Isaac calmado- pero la herida del brazo aún me duele

Pero sigue siendo un milagro que sigas vivo después de un ataque como ese -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Ella tiene razón -dijo Izanamy calmado pero comenzó a ver algo en Isaac- creó que te harás más fuerte

¿Que? -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿eso es posible?

Si, cuando nosotros nos recuperamos de nuestras heridas mortales nos volvemos más fuertes -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero no te emociones, aún no estas al nivel de Scarge -Isaac gruño un poco y asintió- vamos necesitas descansar -Isaac asintió y siguieron caminando, mientras tanto en otro lado del palacio estaban caminado una tigre de bengala y una panda, ambas tenían los ojos morados y trajes de combate de color negro-

Bien es el momento -dijo la tigresa calmada-

Si muy pronto los machos sentirán la furia de todas las hembras que han sido doblegadas ante su voluntad por siglos -dijo la panda molesta-

Con esto las mueres serán libres del control de los hombres -dijo la tigresa calmada mostrando una botella de un gran tamaño- la ecensia, la hormona perfecta que hará que las mujeres revelen su verdadera forma

Un mundo con sólo mujeres es el ideal -dijo la panda sonriendo, ambas abrieron la botella y la colocaron sobre un grupo de troncos ardiendo dejando que hirviera, cuando como a expulsar un valor rosado la panda extendió los brazos liberando una brisa esparciendo el vapor, ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron viendo el vapor- Gracias a la magia de la maestra Valk podremos hacer de este un lugar mejor para las mujeres

Ese será nuestro legado el mundo de las mujeres -dijo la tigresa sonriendo- pero para que se cumpla los machos no deben interferir, así que ustedes tendrán que ser los guardianes de este mundo, aunque me avergüenza de que sean machos -solo vio a un lado notando seis figuras pero se escuchó un ligero rugido y se alejaron caminando- solo serán herramientas -las hembras se dieron un beso mientras en el palacio Long e Isaac estaban jugando cartas en el techo de la entrada-

¿Y dime que vas a hacer? -dijo Long calmado, tomó una carta-

¿Hacer con que? -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó una carta juntando seis en su mano-

Con tu harem ¿escogerás a una? -dijo Long calmado-

La verdad no tengo interés en eso de momento -dijo Isaac calmado- mi cabeza no da para esas cosas tan complejas, creo que me quedaré con ellas de momento y cuando mate a Rasel podré decidir sobre mi vida

¿Realmente es tan poderoso? -dijo Long calmado, extendió el brazo y tomó una carta de la mano de Isaac y la vio-

Si lo es -dijo Isaac calmado- Tu viste y probaste que tan fuerte era Scarge y Rasel es todavía más fuerte, necesito un nuevo poder pronto

Si pero ten mucho cuidado tanto poder al final logra corromperte -dijo Long calmado, Isaac tomó una carta y la vio resultando en el joker-

¿De veras lo crees? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Si yo he visto como el poder corrompe hasta los más puros de corazón -Long solo bajo la mirada y suspiro-

¿Sucede algo? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Nada solo que perdí a alguien cercano -dijo Long calmado- de esa forma

Ya veo -dijo Isaac calmado- descuida hermano, pelearemos juntos para destruir a Rasel -Isaac sonrió y los dos chocaron puños sonriendo-

Isaac Long vengan un momento -Izanamy los llamo y los dos bajaron de un salto cayendo frente a él viendo que estaba junto a Po-

¿Que sucede papa? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Isaac Long como saben Scarge y sus fuerzas se hacen más poderosas, por lo cual los dos serán sometidos a un nuevo entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso suena interesante -dijo Long sonriendo-

Si lo es, por eso los entrenaré en el arte del Chi -dijo Po calmado-

¿Que? ¿De que nos se irá eso en el combate? -dijo Long confundido-

Sencillo el Chi tiene la ventaja de curar y si logramos darles un entrenamiento correcto sacarán fuerzas incluso de la naturaleza y podrán hacer grandes proezas -dijo Po calmado- No subestimen el poder del Chi

Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos y les puedo asegurar que sus técnicas son muy buenas para la resistencia y curación -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bien entonces aprenderemos sobre el Chi y sobre cómo hacer un harem así como mister aquí presente -dijo Long señalando a Isaac, Isaac solo lo vio confundido- en lo personal prefiero el harem

No creo que te guste -dijo Isaac nervioso- es horrible y doloroso

Por cierto Isaac ten -Izanamy le dio un traje rojo con bordes negros- trate de recrear el traje que tu marea te dio pero no logré mucho -Isaac noto que sólo tenía la camisa negra con borde rojo, solo se la colocó mostrando que era negra con bordes rojos y manga corta, se colocó muñequeras negras con borde rojos para cubrir sus heridas en los brazos, usaba un pantalón negro y una cinta dorada en la cintura con sus botas negras del mismo patrón-

Esta bien pero siento que es resistente -dijo Isaac calmado- pero mi cuerpo aún no está al maximo

Eso se consigue con entrenamiento -dijo Po calmado, Long estaba olfateando algo y vio al cielo-

¿Alguien huele algo? -dijo Long confundido, los cuatro levantaron la mirada notando el vapor rosado que iba hacia ellos- ¿que es esto?

No lo sé pero huele muy dulce -dijo Po confundido-

Es extraño y qaaargh quema un poco -dijo Izanamy molesto tapando su nariz, Isaac se quejó y se tapó la nariz, Long también lo hizo pero Po estaba calmado-

No huele tan fuerte -dijo Po calmado- pero ¿de donde viene? -Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando viento y el vapor se disipó- qué extraño

Aaah odio los olores como esos, olía a dulce derretido -dijo Isaac molesto-

Sea lo que sea no causa ningún daño aunque olía muy extraño como...-Izanamy se sorprendió un poco igual que Po-

Feromonas de felina -dijo Po sorprendido- pero ¿que hacía eso? No me siento diferente ni loco

Yo tampoco -dijeron Long, Izanamy e Isaac confundidos-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -se escuchó un grito alertando a todos-

Esa fue...Lu Ann -dijo Isaac poco sorprendido, los cuarto fueron corriendo y se acercaron al patio de entrenamiento para ver a San, Kondo, Akeela y Darién viendo al frente sorprendidos- ¡Lu Ann! ¡¿Que sucede?! -todos se acercaron corriendo pero se sorprendieron un poco, frente a ellos Lu Ann estaba de pie con los pechos sujetados por Kajo, Kajo tenía la pupila rosada y comenzaba a frotar los senos de Lu Ann por encima de la ropa dejándola sonrojada-

Aaah aaah Lu Ann que cuerpo tan más fantástico tienes -dijo Kajo sonriendo, pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Lu y siguió bajando y tocando- aaah que mal que la ropa interfiera

¿Que...es...esto? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y confundido-

No lo sé pero no lo voy a detener -dijo Sai calmado-

Ni yo -dijo Kondo calmado-

Yo no sé -dijo Akeela confundido-

No sabia que tenían esos juegos -dijo Long sorprendido, Lu solo soltó un ligero gritó y cayó al suelo-

¡A ver! A ver ooooh parece que este lugar está muy feliz -dijo Kajo sonriendo pero Lu apretó las piernas y los machos se quedaron con los ojos en blanco y sonrojados-

¡Ya detente! ¡Isaac ayúdame! -gritó Lu sonrojada pero los machos seguían viendo menos Po y Long los cuales se habían tapado los ojos con las manos-

¡Himiko ¿que te pasa?! -Hanabi gritó molesta y todos voltearon a ver notando que Himiko estaba tratando a tocar a Hanabi pero ella estaba empujándola con sus manos y pies- ¡detente!

No quiero -dijo Himiko sonriendo, igual que cayó ella tenía los ojos de un tono rosado- Hanabi tienes un cuerpo tan hermoso -saltó y le sujeto los senos con sus manos mientras Hanabi estaba a cuatro patas sonrojada y Himiko solo frotaba sus manos por encima de su cuerpo- tan grandes, tan hermosa, tan suave hay Hanabi te amo -le sujeto la cola y Hanabi se sonrojó aún más y cayó al suelo acostada con Himiko tocando y frotando su cola con una mano-

¡No mi cola no! ¡Aaahn Himiko suéltame! -Hanabi gritó molesta y avergonzada, Darién estaba sonriendo mientras que Sai, Kondo y Akeela se sujetaron la nariz sonrojados- ¡Darién estupido has algo!

¡Si! -dijo Darién sonriendo con una línea de sangre en su nariz- ¡Allejuha! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! -levantó los brazos riendo un poco-

¡Que la detengas! -gritó Hanabi molesta-

A nosotros nos gusta -dijo Sai sonriendo-

¡A nosotros no! -gritaron Isaac, Long, Izanamy y Po molestos-

Señor Shiba, señor Po, ¿esas no son sus esposas? -dijo Akeela confundido señalando al frente, Po e Izanamy reaccionaron y vieron como Tigresa era sujetado de los brazos Por Hinata la cual estaba con su kimono abierto mostrando los senos frotándolos en la espalda de Tigres, Kirika le sujeto la camisa a Tigresa y lo abrió para bajárselo y comenzó a quitarle los vendajes mostrando sus senos, Kirika sonrió y comenzó a lamerlo un poco, Hiro la lengua en el pezon y Tigresa apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos sonrojada-

Aaah los pezones...aaah no aaah -Tigresa gimió un poco y más cuando sintió como Hinata pasaba sus manos por sus piernas- aaah Hinata no...lo hagas recuerda que mi esposo...es el único que...Aaahn..¡AAAAAAHNNNM! -Po se quedó con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado igual que Izanamy-

Pe...pe...pensándolo...mejor esto no está...tan mal -dijo Po sonriendo derramando sangre de su nariz-

Si digamos...que lo dejamos por un ratito...jejej -Izanamy estaba riendo sonrojado y derramando sangre de su nariz-

¡Esto no es de gozo papá! -gritó a Long molesto- tenemos que...

¡Aaaa Long! -Long volteó y vio a Amy usando una bata mojada siendo sujetada por Zafiro de sus piernas y sentada en el suelo- Me estaba dando un baño cuando Zafiro me saltó encima ¡detenla! -Zafiro sonrió y le mordió levemente el cuello y luego pasó abriendo su bata de golpe- ¡Nyaaaaa!

¡Uuuuuuoooaaaaaaghh! -Long gritó sorprendido y derramó sangre de su nariz- mejor las dejamos un ratito más -sonrió sujetando su nariz y los machos asintieron-

Papá, hermanos -Rena se acercó corriendo cargando a Yu y Anya- todas están actuando extraño desde que el gas comenzó a aparecer, toda mujer que lo huela caen rendida ante sus efectos -los machos no le prestaban atención solo movieron la cabeza de lado para ver- el Yuri puede ser el futuro de las especies, el tesoro prohibido, el más grande deseo de todos de ver y experimentar pero no es el momento de que tan hermoso regalo nos llegue, aún deben faltar otros 400 años más para ese regalo, quizás para cuando Japón logre conquistar las naciones más estupidas del mundo pero aún no es el momento, tomen -Po cargo a Yu e Izanamy cargo a Anya- cuídenlos por favor...que nada malo le pase a mi hija papá

Por favor paren esta locura -dijo Rena nerviosa mientras Sasha la abrazó por la espalda-

¡Estas loca! -gritaron la mayoría molestos-

Esto solo lo veré en mi lecho de muerte -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Esto ni me pasa en mi cumpleaños y lo voy a gozar -dijo Po molesto-

Es verdad no podemos parar esto -dijo Long molesto-

Por favor sálvennos ooaaaah -Rena gritó mientras era llevada por Sasha hasta el palacio con las otras, las hembras se estaban dejando llevar mientras los machos no podían hacer otra cosa más que sonreír pero Tom salió de su escondite cerrando los ojos-

Ya no puedo soportar seguir viendo esto, por favor párenlas -dijo Tom nervioso-

¿Que eres gay? -le dijeron los demás machos molestos-

Y así comienza la revolución Yuri -dijo Rena sonriendo besando a Sasha-


	75. Chapter 75

_**El ataque Yuri**_

Los machos estaban sorprendidos viendo todo en el palacio de Jade, estaban sonriendo sonrojados, Himiko y Hanabi se estaban besando mientras sus bocas se movían con el movimiento de sus lenguas en el interior, Tigresa y Hinata estaban ronroneando abriendo la boca dejando que sus lenguas se frotaran una con la otra, mientras más se pegaban más sus senos chocaban al contacto, sus senos estaban frotándose unos con otros mientras los pezones erizados estaban chocando, frotando y deslizándose uno con otro, Amy estaba gimiendo mientras Zafiro la besaba en el suelo frotando su vientre con sus manos, y comenzó a bajar mientras Amy estaba sonrojada-

Mmmmm rico...-dijo Long sonriendo-

Delicioso -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Zukulento -dijeron Po e Isaac sonriendo frotando unos de sus pezones con las manos-

Oh yeah -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos ataban sonriendo viendo a Lu y las demás gozando de más, pero después de un rato estaban un poco aburridos y sentados en el suelo-

Oigan esto fue bueno cuando comenzó pero después de tres horas ya aburre -dijo Kondo aburrido-

Si es lo mismo -dijo Po calmado- al menos deberían intercambiar un poquito

Si que Himiko y Zafiro lo hagan -dijo Isaac calmado-

Que asco no quiero ver eso ya mis dos hermanas se besan deberías estar enfermo por verlo -dijo Long calmado-

¿Yo que? La mitad de ellas son hermanas tuyas -dijo Isaac calmado-

Eh chicos creo que deberían ver esto -dijo Tom nervioso, todos se acercaron a la puerta y vieron el valle cubierto de un humo rosado-

No es cierto -dijo Darién sorprendido, Akeela, Long, Izanamy, Isaac y Darién afinaron sus oídos y salieron caminando unos pocos pasos- ¿lo escuchan?

Claro que si no es solo el palacio todo el valle entero -dijo Akeela calmado-

Las hembras se están dando duro -dijo Long sorprendido y Po sonrió asintiendo satisfecho-

Hay vaya -dijo Sai sorprendido- ¡¿Por que changos no existen los dispositivos para guardar estos momentos y luego repetirlos cuando estas solo?!

Sabes me sorprende bastante que no tengas un brazo más musculoso que el otro -dijo Darién calmado-

Uso ambos -dijo Sai calmado-

Me das asco -dijo Darién apretando los labios-

Uno se que han sido divertidas las últimas dos horas con...59 minutos y 12 segundos pero ahí abajo hay algo muy extraño y hay que ver que está pasando -dijo Po confundido cargando a Yu en sus brazos-

Es verdad pero si me cae algo blanco y pegajoso en el cuerpo voy a gritar como nena -dijo Kondo nervioso-

¿Y cuando no gritas como nena? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, todos comenzaron a bajar con cuidado pero Izanamy protegía a Anya pegándola a su cuerpo, estaban caminando por el valle pero vieron a los machos sonriendo y gritaron contentos y sonrojados, otros estaban aburridos sentados comiendo algo, caminaron por las calles pero Akeela piso un charco de algo húmedo y se quejó un poco-

Vaya las calles están húmedas -dijo Akeela sorprendido-

Después de tres horas me sorprende de que no nos estemos ahogando en ese fluido -dijo Darién sorprendido, todos estaban caminando, Sai dio la vuelta por un callejón y se sorprendió-

¡SU P*TA MADRE! -grito Sai sorprendido-

¡P*ta madre ¿que te pasa?! -grito Isaac sorprendido y corrió con Sai para ver que pasaba-

¡Son un chingo de locas! -dijo Sai sorprendido, los dos estaban sorprendidos, se movieron a un lado y luego a la derecha, se movieron al frente y retrocedieron un par de veces para caminar de lado- fue impresionante

Increíble -dijo Isaac sorprendido, los demás estaban caminando por el valle y vieron a los machos caminando haciendo sus deberes pero se detenían en un lado viendo por una ventana o pasillo- creó que no fuimos los únicos que se aburrieron

Si pero lo único que me extraña es que este vapor no se va -dijo Long calmado-

Debe haber un lugar de donde sale -dijo Po calmado, siguieron caminando cuando escucharon algunos gritos femeninos- anotación jojojo -levantó el brazo y palma hacia Izanamy-

No seas sucio -dijo Izanamy calmado, los dos se pusieron algo serias y vieron algunos destellos de energía- todos atentos, se acercan algunos Ki malignos -todos se pusieron en posición, Darién, Long e Isaac se quedaron con Izanamy, Sai, Tom, Kondo y Akeela se quedaron con Po, todos ataban alerta y escucharon un grito de parte de un macho, todos voltearon y vieron a un cocodrilo caer al suelo sorprendido con una herida en su hombro derecho-

¡AAAAAAAAHJJAJAJA! ¡¿Por que lo hicieron?! -grito el cocodrilo asustado viendo que una hembra lagarto y una coneja estaban saliendo de la casa con los ojos brillando les de un tono rosado oscuro con cuchillos en las manos- ¡Deje que lo hiciera y fue divertido al principio con el látigo pero esto fue rudo! -el grupo de guerreros cayó al suelo con pies al aire sorprendidos-

Los machos son asquerosos -dijo la hembra lagarto sonriendo-

Si las hembras debemos ganar el mundo, las hembras lo dominarán -dijo la coneja sonriendo-

¡Si todo el mundo para el Yuri! -grito la hembra cocodrilo sonriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical con su cuchillo pero Sai avanzó y le sujeto la muñeca deteniendo su golpe-

¡Oiga ya basta! -grito Sai molesto- no debe matarlo

¡Suéltala macho! -grito la coneja molesta apuñalando a Sai en su pierna derecha-

¡AAAAAAAGH! -Sai grito de dolor pero Darién le dio un golpe a la coneja empujándola junto a la cocodrilo alejándolas de Sai-

Oye dime ¿estás bien? -dijo Darién preocupado-

Aaaah mi pierna arde -dijo Sai molesto sujetando su pierna que no pasaba de sangrar- maldicion ¿Por que hicieron eso?

Y no son las únicas -dijo Akeela sorprendido, todos vieron como algunos machos cayeron al suelo siendo atacados por algunas hembras, un leopardo estaba asustado viendo como una hembra felina estaba por atacarlo con una antorcha encendida en fuego, el leopardo grito asustado pero Long corrió y golpe la antorcha tirándola al suelo-

¡Lárgate yo me ocupo de esto! -dijo Long serio mientras el leopardo salió corriendo gritando asustado- oye sé que las hembras enojadas pueden ser peligrosas pero esto es ir demasiado lejos

Cállate macho, aquí los machos son escorias, escorias que manchan el mundo -dijo la felina sonriendo- vamos a conquistar el mundo

Vaya que lo quita pensé que lo sensible se les quitaba con chocolate -dijo Long sorprendido, la felina sacó sus garras y gruñó, trato de atacar a Long pero el salto esquivando el ataque y giró dándole una patada en el pecho alejándola y estrellándola contra una pared- hay perdóname lo siento es que no medí mi fuerza

¡GRRRRRROOOOAAAAARGH! -se escuchó un rugido como de pantera y todos estaban sorprendidos viendo a los lados como las hembras se estaban acercando rodeandolos- ¡Mátenlos! ¡Maten a los machos!

¡Castrenlos! ¡Fuera tronco del bosque! ¡Vasectomía! ¡Córtenles sus partes! -grito una cerda molesta y las hembras mostraron cuchillos y tigresa afilados, los machos solo tragaron de forma lenta y gruesa-

¡UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -los machos gritaron nerviosos y comenzaron a correr por el valle siendo perseguidos por las hembras, todos saltaron por los tejados y corrieron entre los tejados, cayeron en un techo pero lanzaron piedras y los machos se quejaron recibiendo los golpes-

Esto se está poniendo peligroso -dijo Kondo sorprendido, se agachó esquivando una piedra-

¡Todos aquí! -grito Isaac nervioso, comenzaron a seguirlo y corrieron saltando a un tejado y se deslizaron cayendo dentro de un jardín de pie-

¡Búsquenlos! ¡Castrenlos de ser necesarios! -se escucharon gritos de las hembras molestas y comenzaron a escucharse pasos y sonidos de como corrían cerca de ellos-

Parece que las despistamos un rato -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Si pero no será permanente -dijo Isaac calmado- esas hembras están molestas, nos buscan por una razón -Darién se quedó a un lado y sentó a Sai en el suelo, corto parte del pantalón de Sai y lo uso como venda para su herida- ¿cómo está?

El corte fue poco profundo pero si afilado -dijo Darién calmado- la herida debe ser tratada cuanto antes

Debemos harllar un lugar seguro -dijo Po serio, se escucharon algunos gritos de parte de hombros y Akeela salto para ver por encima del tejado, las hembras estaban entrando a algunas casas y estaban sacando a los otros, algunas estaban atacando a los machos golpeándolos con sus escobas, otras solo los golpeaban a puño limpio, algunos machos se defendían pero eran atacados por más hembras, un rinoceronte grito siendo sujetado del cuello por una cerca con una escoba, una coneja grito y salto dándole un golpe en la cara, giró y avanzó dándole un golpe con la cabeza entre las piernas haciendo que gritara y cayera al suelo adolorido, una felina grito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una olla, las hembras estaban quemando algunas cosas y empujaron una carreta contra un grupo de machos, los machos solo estaban gritando tratando de salir de su alcance-

¡Chicos! -Akeela salto y cayó junto a los demás- las hembras se están volviendo locas, están atacando a los machos, saqueando y destruyendo todo lo que está a sus manos

Debemos defender el valle -dijo Po serio-

Pero ¿como? Ellas son hembras nosotros machos fuertes, rudos y entrenados, las mataremos apenas tocándolas -dijo Long nervioso-

Pues habrá que ser sensibles con ellas -dijo Sai nervioso, Izanamy levantó la nariz y olfateó algo-

Oigan...oigan...-dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No podemos golpear a las mujeres -dijo Darién nervioso- no somos occidentales, somos asiáticos somos caballerosos con ellas

Lo dices porque te dan miedo, pero tienes razón -dijo Tom nervioso- debemos formular un plan, hay que detener a las hembras y sacar a los machos de aquí

Tenemos que sacarlos Del Valle y evitar que las hembras sigan atacando -dijo Isaac serio- deberían formar grupos y dejar a Sai con alguien -los demás estaban tratando ideas pero Izanamy se sorprendió-

¡Muchachos pecho tierra! -grito Izanamy sorprendido, lanzó a Anya contra Isaac y Po lanzo a Yu contra Long, ambos atraparon a los niños, todos se sorprendieron viendo una gran esfera de fuego que estaba por caer sobre ellos, Po e Izanamy gritaron levantando los brazos, crearon niños una barrera de energía deteniendo el golpe del ataque, la barrera se agrietó un poco mientras ambos gruñían forcejeando-

¡AAAAAAAAAAGHH! -ambos machos gritaron expulsando más energía empujando el ataque y este se deshizo esparciendo esferas de fuego contra el valle, ambos terminaron un poco agitados-

¿De donde vino ese poder? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Creo que ellas cuatro -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, frente a ellos estaban Hinata, Lu, Himiko y Tigresa sonriendo, al cuatro estaban sonriendo- querida

Mi amor, hijas -dijo Po preocupado-

Himiko no -dijo Isaac sorprendido, el suelo tembló un poco y vieron algunas ramas moverse en el suelo- ¡Kajo al ataque! -todos se sorprendieron y vieron unas ramas de árbol caer hacia ellos en forma de golpe, todos saltaron mientras Kondo sujeto a Sai alejándose con él en brazos, todos estaban sorprendidos-

Oh no también ellas cayeron en los encantos de este humo -dijo Darién sorprendido, se escuchó un grito y Darién se sorprendió viendo cómo Rena estaba cayendo hacia él pero Darién tomó su espada y se defendió bloqueando un ataque de Rena con una espada, el golpe lo empujó un poco mientras arrastraba los pies en el techo, Darién se giró y desvió el ataque pero se agachó esquivando un ataque horizontal de parte de Saha- ¡Oye ¿qué haces?! ¡Hermana!

¡Yo no soy tu hermana! -dijo Rena sonriendo- este valle solo será de las hembras, los machos deberán morir -Sasha grito sonriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una descarga morada de electricidad, Darién solo grito recibiendo el golpe en su espalda-

¡Darién! -grito Long preocupado pero vio como Hinata extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una flecha de fuego- ¡Mamá detente por favor! -Long grito asustado pero cruzó de brazos deteniendo el ataque con el cuerpo, el ataque lo empujó y terminó cayendo de espaldas en el techo, se levantó quejándose y vio como Amy estaba frente a él sujetando algunos cuchillos- Amy -Amy lanzó los cuchillos y Long solo creó una espada de energía carmesí, le dio un golpe en diagonal a un cuchillo desviando el ataque, le dio un golpe vertical al cuchillo y lo desvió al suelo solo para quedar en guardia- ¡Amy ya basta no soy tu enemigo!

¡Lo eres! ¡Todos los machos son mis enemigos! -Amy avanzó corriendo, salto y giró lanzando una patada horizontal, Long levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, se agachó rodando en el suelo y Amy se giró para lanzar un golpe liberando energía azul, Long solo se sorprendió y grito recibiendo el golpe directamente-

¡Long, Darién! -grito Isaac sorprendido, Lu grito y cayó girando pero Isaac se alejó de un salto evitando el golpe de talón de Lu, Lu terminó golpeando el techo destruyendo parte del techo- no puede ser -Lu sujeto una roca y la levantó solo para girar y darle una patada lanzándola contra Isaac, Isaac solo abrazó a Anya y grito tomando su espada cortando la roca por la mitad, Lu rugió un poco y extendió los brazos disparando un resplandor dorado, todo en el techo comenzó a quemarse mientras el ataque avanzaba chocando con algunos edificios y explotó mientras Isaac cayó en otro extremo-

Maldicion -dijo Isaac serio- jamás pensé que Lu Ann aumentará tanto sus poderes

Isaac -Lu sonrió y cayó frente a él a cuatro patas- al fin te enfrento, no sabes cuanto había esperado este momento, el momento en que podría hacerte pedazos como mis propias manos

Lu Ann no eres tú es el gas -dijo Isaac serio- esta no eres tu

¿Que sabes tú de mi? Mi nuevo amor ahora son las mujeres, las amo, y también amo a Kajo y estaremos juntas para siempre -dijo Lu sonriendo- tal como tú hiciste conmigo, jugaré hasta que me canse y luego te eliminare

¿Que? ¿Eliminarme? -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Si, te voy a partir el c*lo -dijo Lu sonriendo e Isaac se puso algo pálido, Lu avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac levantó el brazo sujetando el puño de Lu- solo porque me sujetaste no quiere decir que detengas esto -expulso energía y paso a su Modo Guardiana, expulsó energía y terminó empujando a Isaac alejándolo con Anya, Anya comenzó a llorar un poco mientras Long cayó de espaldas junto a el-

No puedo pelear con la bebe en mis brazos -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Lo mismo pasa aquí, si elevo más mi poder lo podría quemar -dijo Long preocupado, los dos vieron como Tom, Kondo y Sai estaban alejados- ¿qué opinas?

No queda de otra -dijo Isaac serio, ambos saltaron esquivando los ataques y cayeron junto a los otros- rápido llevense a Anya de aquí

Si llévense a los niños y trata en de evacuar a todos los que puedan -dijo Long serio, Tom y Kondo asintieron mientras comenzaban a salir de ahí, Long solo se giró y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo un golpe de una planta- ¡¿Me atacas con una planta?! ¡¿Me tomas por un inútil?! -Long grito y extendió sus brazos liberando algo de fuego, la planta terminó deshecha y Long avanzó corriendo cuando vio a Kajo sonriendo y extendió los brazos liberando una planta con una gran flor, la planta abrió el pétalo y libero esporas-

¡Esporas venenosas! -grito Kajo sonriendo mientras las esporas solo avanzaban y Long grito lanzando un golpe liberando una corriente de fuego y viento, las esporas terminaron disipándose y Long avanzó corriendo, salto y giró lanzando una patada pero Isaac terminó siendo golpeando con él tirándolo al suelo-

Hay fíjate hermano -dijo Long molesto mientras Isaac se ponía de pie-

Lo siento pero Lu Ann y Himiko juntas son peligrosas -dijo Isaac molesto viendo a Lu y Himiko las cuales quedaron en posturas de combate mientras Amy estaba con Kajo y las dos estaban en guardia- rayos nos tienen rodeados

¿Y que hacemos? -dijo Long calmado- no podremos simplemente lastimarlas, son nuestras amigas

Lamento decir esto pero sino nos defendemos podríamos terminar como Sai o el conejo -dijo Isaac serio, las hembras estaban sonriendo- no queda de otra, son ellas o nosotras

Si tienes razón -dijo Long serio- ¡Eleva tu poder al maximo!

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! -los dos gritaron expulsando energía, Long pasó al Modo Guardián mientras Isaac usaba el Modo Oscuro, los dos estaban creando una barrera de fuego negro y las hembras gritaron-

¡Semillas venenosas! -grito Kajo sonriendo y levantó los brazos para bajarlos y una rama avanzó disparando unas semillas de gran tamaño, Isaac y Long saltaron evitando el golpe pero las semillas explotaron creando una cortina de esporas, Lu y Himiko avanzaron de un salto, concentraron energía en sus garras y lanzaron un golpe, Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y fue empujado contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, Lu extendió los brazos liberando energia pero Long se giró y extendió su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con fuerza, solo fue empujado un poco pero grito y deshizo la energía con la presión de su fuerza, Amy apareció por detrás y le dio una patada en la espalda, Long solo cayó rodando en el suelo y salto esquivando un golpe de una rama, Kajo grito sonriendo y levantó los brazos para bajarlos y la rama avanzó hacia Long, Lu avanzó corriendo y expulsó energía pasando al Modo Guardiana, Amy solo sonrió expulsando energía y creo tras dagas de energía en cada mano-

Ya me canse de esto -dijo Long serio, levantó el brazo izquierdo y chasqueó los dedos- ¡Torbellino infernal! -Long liberó fuego a su alrededor creando un muro de fuego seguido de un torbellino de fuego y terminó empujando los ataques y a las hembras, Long abrió las alas de fuego y se impulsó hasta llegar a un tejado, Lu solo grito y cayó directo contra él causando un fuerte impacto, Long estaba retrocediendo un poco esquivando y desviando los golpes de Lu, Lu estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes, lanzó un golpe directo sacando sus garras y Long dobló la cabeza esquivando el golpe, se agachó esquivando una patada de Lu y solo avanzó contra ella sujetándola en sus brazos-

¡Suéltame sucio macho! -grito Lu molesta pero Long solo salto y cayó en picada estrellando a Lu contra un muro destruyendo parte del muro, Lu se quejó pero Long se alejo dejándola ahí, Long solo se quedó quito viendo a Lu quejase pero una rama lo sujetó-

¡Me capturó! -grito Long sorprendido y vio como Kajo estaba pasando al Nivel Maestro- ¡eso es...!

¡Nivel maestro! -dijo Kajo sonriendo y expulsó energía apretando más la rama-

¡Aaaaaaaaargh! -Long grito mientras la rama lo apretaba con fuerza, Long trataba de moverse pero sintió como la rama estaba resbaladiza- no...puedo safarme

Eso es porque estas ramas están húmedas y el agua la hago mezclarse con sábila, lo siento pajarillo pero no podrás usar tu fuego mucho menos transformarte -dijo Kajo sonriendo mientras Long solo se quejaba, en otro lado Darién salto esquivando un ataque de Sasha y de otras dos hembras, Akeela se agachó esquivando un ataque de parte de Rena, los dos chocaron sus espaldas viendo a un grupo de hembras rodeándolos-

Buen siguiente macho alfa ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? -dijo Akeela nervioso, Kirika estaba sonriendo sacando sus garras gruñendo un poco- porque estas chicas no se han dan con rodeos

No veo a Hanabi por ningún lado, de seguro debe estar en el palacio cuidando del bebé eso es bueno, así no tendremos enemigos más poderosos -dijo Darién calmado- pero no puedo hacerle daño a Rena es mi cuñada

Piensa un poco menos en la familia más en distraerlas -dijo Akeela calmado-

No queda de otra -dijo Darién calmado y se quitó la gabardina, solo reveló una camisa azul oscura con bordes dorados sin mangas y muñequeras azules oscuras con borde dorado también- Akeela créate un escudo lo que voy a hacer es duro -expulsó energía mientras el grupo de hembras se estaban acercando y Darién libero energía azul con descargas rojas-

¡Va a atacar ataquenlo mientras reúne energía! -grito Rena y todas las hembras avanzaron corriendo, Akeela se cruzó de brazos dejando que las rocas salieran del suelo y lo cubrieran formando una coraza a su alrededor-

Miren mi propia versión de la explosión de galaxias -dijo Darién serio- ¡Explosión caótica! -Darién extendió los brazos liberando energía causando una gran onda de energía azul, la energía aumentó formando una esfera y las descargas aumentaron, Darién solo expulsó energías y ,as hembras gritaron recibiendo un golpe de la energía, algunas fueron tiradas al suelo otras cayeron por el puente directo al canal de agua, Rena y Kirika terminaron cayendo al suelo heridas mientras Akeela solo estaba dentro de la roca y vio a Darién caer al suelo cansado sudando un poco-

Darién -Akeela salió de la coraza y ayudó a Darién a ponerse de pie- ¿cómo estás?

Estaré bien, solo que fue mucha energía, por lo general no uso esta técnica, la acabo de inventar -dijo Darién sonriendo, los dos caminaron un poco y vieron más explosiones y sonidos de impacto- vamos los demás están peleando por haya, tenemos que ir, las mujeres Guardianas son muy peligrosas pero

¿Pero...? -dijo Akeela confundido, los dos levantaron las orejas y se giraron para ver dos esferas de energía morada, los dos gritaron y solo recibieron el impacto de forma directa, en otro lado Izanamy se agachó esquivando un ataque de Hinata, se levantó y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe de Hinata con los brazos, forcejeo un poco pero estaba derrapando en el suelo, sujeto a Hinata de los hombros y se giró para estrellarla de espalda contra un muro dejando una grieta en el muro-

Hinata por favor reacciona -dijo Izanamy preocupado, Hinata gruñó y sujeto a Izanamy de los brazos- vamos soy yo

Cállate, tú eres el enemigo -Hinata gruño y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que se alejara un poco, Hinata giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza con el talón, Izanamy se alejó de un salto y Hinata extendió su brazo derecho liberando algo de fuego en forma de remolino, Izanamy grito y extendió los brazos creando una pared de energía deteniendo el golpe, Izanamy gruñó y levantó los brazos creando una esfera de fuego azul-

Perdóname por esto -dijo Izanamy serio, bajo el brazo derecho sujetando la esfera, la esfera se volvió dorada pero solo la mantenía ahí y Hinata retrajo las manos a sus costillas- ¡No lo hagas Hinata!

¡Para detenerte haré lo que tenga que hacer! -Hinata grito expulsando fuego del cuerpo formando alas de fuego detrás de ella- ¡Aletaso del Fénix!

¡Explosión de galaxias! -Izanamy grito y extendió su brazo liberando la esfera haciéndola más grande, ambos ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una explosión, en el campo, Izanamy y Hinata estaban gruñendo y se vieron cubiertos por el ataque, el ataque se detuvo y creó una gran explosión en el campo, mientras Po estaba sorprendido por el ataque, Tigresa solo salto y giró lanzando un golpe de talón con su pierna, levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, la empujó y solo salto alejándose del ataque de Tigresa-

Tigresa, Tigresa ya basta por favor -dijo Po nervioso mientras saltaba y movía el cuerpo esquivando los ataques de Tigresa, Tigresa salto lanzando un golpe girando pero Po salto esquivando el golpe y Tigresa golpeó el suelo con fuerza- ¡Tigresa ya basta por favor no quiero pelear contigo!

No me importa -dijo Tigresa molesta, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Po desvió el golpe con un ligero golpe de su palma al brazo de Tigresa, Tigresa giró y lanzó una patada de talón y Po se agachó, Tigresa siguió tratando de golpear a Po pero Po solo estaba esquivando los golpes moviendo el cuerpo- este mundo se pudre por culpa de los hombres, hay sufrimiento por culpa del hombre, por eso ayudare a hacer de este un mundo solo de mujeres -Tigresa rugió, salto y cayó en picada extendiendo los brazos liberando fuego, Po solo extendió los brazos y sujeto a Tigresa, giró y la lanzó a otro extremo dejándola acostada en el suelo, Po se quedó viendo como Tigresa derrapó en el suelo con sus garras, Po solo avanzó y apareció detrás de ella golpeando algunos puntos de presión con sus puños, Tigresa solo se sorprendió y cayó al suelo desmayada-

Perdóname mi amo, pero algo tenía que hacer -dijo Po calmado, escucharon algunos pasos y Po vio como Izanamy estaba caminando cargando a Hinata en sus brazos- ¿estas bien?

Yo bien pero Hinata se desmayó por El Fuerte ataque le lance -dijo Izanamy calmado- dejémosla en un lugar tranquilo y vayamos con los demás

Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Po calmado, los dos estaban serios y Po sujeto a Tigresa en sus brazos, ambos solo saltaron esquivando los ataques de energías moradas- sabíamos que estaban ahí pero...¡no puede ser!

No es cierto -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, ambos lo estaban viendo al frente, frente a ellos estaban un par de lobos de pelo blanco y negro usando trajes negros con partes de armaduras grises, sus ojos eran rojos y tenían un ligero brillo carmesí en sus cuerpos- son

Lobos oscuros -dijo Po sorprendido- pero es imposible los lobos se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo -los lobos no dijeron nada solo avanzaron, Po e Izanamy saltaron esquivando un ataque de parte de los lobos, ambos golpearon parte del edificio y derruyeron esa parte de forma fácil, ambos cayeron al suelo calmados y solo se quedaron viendo a los lobos- son fuertes ambos y la energía que emanan no ha cambiado nada -ambos dejaron a Hinata y Tigresa en el suelo, acostadas mutuamente y se quedaron en guardia viendo a los lobos-

Estos no quieren jugar quieren matarnos pero ¿por que todavía existen? -dijo Izanamy serio-

De seguro son niños que quedaron huérfanos cuando Berseck cayó, no importa, vamos acabemos con esto -dijo Po serio, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron corriendo, Po y un lobo chocaron puños, los dos estaban forcejeando pero Po se sorprendió un poco- aaaah tú eres...-Izanamy solo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe pero el lobo lanzó un golpe directo contra su cabeza pero Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque y lanzó una patada pero el lobo saltó alejándose y expulsó energía concentrándola en su ola, el lobo giró y lanzó un golpe con la cola liberando la energía, Izanamy le dio un golpe al ataque y los desvió a otro lado causando una explosión, Izanamy y el lobo se quedaron en guardia pero Izanamy se sorprendió-

Ah tu eres...Kamishiro -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo al oro frente a el-

¡Y él es Fang! -dijo Po sorprendido, los dos se alejaron y quedaron de espaldas- esto es imposible, es impensable, ellos murieron hace más de veinte años, ¿como es que están vivos? -los lobos aullaron y extendieron los brazos liberando energía, Izanamy y Po solo saltaron esquivando los ataques los cuales causaron una explosión, en otro lado Long seguía forcejeando tratando de romper la rama con su cuerpo, Isaac solo grito esquivando los golpes de Himiko, giro y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándola contra una pared estrellándola con fuerza, Isaac estaba cansado levemente-

¡Aaaaaaargh! -Long grito un poco e Isaac se sorprendió, Isaac tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo, saltó de tejado a un muro con chimenea y se impulsó cortando de forma vertical la rama liberando a Long- Gracias

Ni lo menciones -dijo Isaac serio, los dos quedaron en guardia viendo a las hembras- debemos dejarlas inconscientes, al menos eso nos dará tiempo de hacer un plan nuevo

Me parece bien -dijo Long serio, Lu extendió los brazos a los lados formando una esfera en cada mano, las esferas brillarán con energía y luego las junto haciendo una esfera de energía más grande, Himiko gruño y levanto los brazos formando descargas azules y negras en sus manos, Kajo levantó los brazos formando un remolino de energía verde y dorada en sus manos, Amy estaba expulsando energía y extendió los brazos al frente formando una esfera-

Nos quieren matar con esos ataques -dijo Long sorprendido-

Pues habrá que atacar con la misma forma -dijo Isaac serio- ¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito con fuerza expulsando energía negra y carmesí-

Supongo que ya no importa -dijo Long serio- !RRRROOAAAAAAARGH! -Long grito expulsando energía dorada y carmesí, los dos estaban gritando haciendo sus auras más grandes-

¡Ahora Long! -grito Isaac serio y extendió el brazo izquierdo formando una gran esfera roja con tonos negros de energía- ¡Cero...!

¡Nova! -Long grito extendiendo el brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego y descargas doradas, los dos ataques estaban haciéndose más grandes y se mezclaron formando una esfera carmesí-

¡Impactó! -gritaron los dos disparando el ataque, las hembras lanzaron sus ataques, los dos chocaron causando una explosión en el campo, el resplandor cubrió a ambos lados pero Isaac y Long gritaron expulsando energía y su ataque terminó avanzando hacia las hembras causando una fuerte explosión, al terminar la explosión las hembras estaban en el suelo mientras Isaac y Long estaban calmados-

Aun escucho que están vivas -dijo Long serio- eso es lo bueno

No importa, lo que importa es saber quien hizo este vapor y deshacerlo -dijo Isaac serio- se está haciendo más denso y grande

Es verdad apenas y puedo ver al frente -dijo Long serio-

Vaya sí que los machos son unos desgraciados para atacar a las hembras que dicen amar -Isaac y Long se quedaron en guardia viendo a los lados pero se escucharon un pa de impactos y vieron a Darién y Akeela caer frente a ellos-

Ah muchachos -Isaac y Long estaban sorprendido y escucharon unas risas en el lugar, cuando se dieron cuenta en un techo estaban la tigresa y la panda-

¿Que? ¿Quienes son ustedes? -dijo Long molesto- ¿ustedes hicieron esto? ¡Contesten!

Vaya que grosero -dijo la panda molesta- es no es forma de hablarle a una chica como yo

Eso es verdad, aquí deberías mostrar respeto macho -dijo la tigresa molesta- yo me llamo Ranko

Y yo soy Akane su novia -dijo la panda seria y las dos quedaron en una postura similar sostenidas por un solo pie y levantando los brazos quedando en guardia-

Nosotras los eliminaremos y haremos de este valle un lugar mejor para las hembras y las chicas que aman el yuri -dijeron Ranko y Akane molestas-

Ranko -dijo Long sorprendido-

¿Y Akane? -dijo Isaac confundido- oye Long -Long e Isaac estaban sorprendidos viendo a ambas hembras- como que esas dos si tienen nombres de lesbianas

Si y se ven como y escuchan como tales -dijo Long confundido- pero no les veo que sean tan fuertes

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Akane molesta- yo te mostrare quien es la débil, -saltó y cayó en picada lanzando una patada expulsando energía, Long solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe, Akane golpeó el suelo y se giró lanzando un golpe con fuerza, Long solo saltó de lado y Akane golpeó el muro destruyendolo y haciéndolo pedazos-

Vaya que mal -dijo Isaac calmado, Ranko grito molesta y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac solo levantó la mano deteniendo su golpe con la mano- ¿qué pasa? ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? -Isaac le giró la mano y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándola un poco, Ranko se quejó pero saltó girando lanzando una patada pero Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y Ranko solo lanzó un golpe gruñendo pero Isaac levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque-

¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te da miedo pelear con una niña -dijo Ranko sonriendo-

Je para nada -dijo Isaac sonriendo y colocó su mano sobre el estómago de Ranko y liberó energía causando un resplandor rojizo, Ranko grito y terminó siendo golpeada contra un muro-

¡Mi amor! -grito Akane preocupada y saltó solo para acercarse a Ranko- mi amor, Ranko ¿te encuentras bien?

Si estoy bien Akane pero estos sujetos si son como los describieron -dijo Ranko molesta- son demasiado fuertes

Ya basta de juegos dígannos como haremos para que las hembras regresen a la normalidad -dijo Isaac serio-

De verdad que eres un descarado, te la pasas jugando con los sentimientos de varias hembras y todavía las quieres regresar a la normalidad, eres basura, eres lo pero del mundo un macho -dijo Ranko molesta-

Ahora si les llego la hora, les mostraremos nuestro verdadero poder -dijo Akane sería, las dos saltaron y se alejaron de ellos-

Isaac, Long tengan cuidado -dijo Darién adolorida y los dos lo vieron-

No pelean solas hay más tengan cuidado -dijo Akeela lastimado y los dos se sorprendieron- hay alguien más y ellas solo son distracción

¿Una distracción? -dijeron Long e Isaac sorprendidos-

Técnica de Chi unido -dijeron ambas hembras serias mientras Isaac y Long quedaron en guardia, Ranko y Akane se dieron un beso abrazándose entre ellas mientras Isaac y Long se quedaron viendo sorprendidos,Ranko pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Akane y comenzó a dar libreros mordiscos por su cuello, siguió bajando hasta que abrió parte de su camisa revelando sus senos negros, siguió bajando hasta darle una lamida haciendo gemir y sonrojar a Akane-

¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh! -Isaac y Long estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados-

Si esta es una técnica del Chi...déjame decir que es muy buena...-dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Adoro este momento -dijo Long sonriendo- desearía que existiera la tecnología para ver y guardar estos eventos -los dos estaban levemente sonrojados viendo y sonriendo-

Aaaaahn...aaaahn...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHN! -Akane grito sonrojada y se liberó un gran cantidad de energía Chi formando la figura de una tigresa de energía Chi rosada-

¡¿Que demonios es eso?! -grito Long sorprendido-

Es lo que queríamos decirles -dijo Akeela adolorido- nos hicieron lo mismo y nos distrajimos por eso estamos heridos

¡Son unos idiotas! -gritaron Isaac y Long molestos, Ranko grito y la energía con forma de tigresa lanzó un golpe, Isaac y Long saltaron alejándose, Darién y Akeela solo se lograron poner de pie y detrás de ellos vieron a los lobos oscuros, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía en forma de una esfera, la tigresa rugió y abrió la mano sujetando la esfera, forcejeo un poco pero terminó deshaciéndola de un solo apreton-

La deshizo -dijo Isaac sorprendido, la tigresa gruñó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con su garra izquierda e Isaac se cruzó de brazos expulsando energía, Long grito y avanzó golpeando el brazo de la tigresa desviando el golpe, la tigresa grito lanzando un golpe directo pero Long extendió los brazos deteniendo el golpe, Long solo grito pero terminó siendo lanzándolo contra un muro e Isaac cayó de pie en el suelo- ¡Long!

Estoy bien -dijo Long serio saliendo de los escombros un poco herido- rayos eso si me dolió un poco -Darién y Akeela gritaron terminando siendo golpeados por la energía oscura de los lobos y terminaron siendo empujados por la energía hasta que cayeron cerca de Isaac y Long- demonios ya nos están superando

Entonces no hay tiempo que perder -dijo Isaac serio- ¡Kaio...! -Isaac se giró y vio una esfera de fuego morado golpeándolo directo en l cuerpo tirándolo al suelo un poco herido- aaaargh

Hermano ¿estás bien? -dijo Long molesto- ¿de donde vino ese ataque traicionero?

Hmp los niños siempre se confían al pelear -dijo un lobo macho, de pelo negro n la cabeza y boca blanca con ojos rojos- no importa qué tiempo pase los niños siempre sean confiados -otro lobo de ojos morados de pelo negro estaba calmado viendo toda la pelea aun lado del primer lobo- conque tu eres el nuevo guerrero Fenix, tienes la misma peste que la hembra que me derrotó hace veinte años

¿Que? -dijo Long sorprendido- Isaac mira sus ojos

Si son como los míos -dijo Isaac sorprendido y se puso de pie quedando en guardia, Darién, Akeela ¿todavía pueden pelear?

Si si todavía tengo piernas y brazos puedo -dijo Darién calmado y se puso en guardia-

Vamos no podemos rendirnos las hembras todavía nos necesitan -dijo Akeela calmado y se quedó en guardia tomando una espada-

Necesitamos más poder -dijo Isaac serio, expulsó energía y su espada brilló un poco-

No importa que tanto poder tengan no les será suficiente -dijo el lobo mayor sonriendo- yo me haré cargo de aquí

Maldito Wildefang -dijo Ranko molesta, Wildefang grito y avanzó corriendo, Long y los demás se pusieron en guardia viendo a los lobos avanzar hacia ellos, Isaac y Akeela gritaron extendiendo sus brazos liberando energía azul y roja chocando con los lobos, Wildefang avanzó y chocó con Long-

¡Long! -Isaac grito preocupado viendo cómo Long era empujado por el golpe de Wildefang-

¡Tu pelearás conmigo por lo que me hizo la guerrera Fenix! -grito Wildefang molesto, Long solo grito expulsando energía empujando a Wildefang un poco, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños, comenzaron a pelear entre ellos lanzando varios golpes y patadas, Long grito y giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Wildefang se agachó y giró dándole una patada a Long en su pierna haciendo que cayera de lado, Long se sujeto del suelo con su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe disparando una bola de fuego, Wildefang solo grito y extendió los brazos sujetando la esfera, Long se impulsó y se alejó pero Wildefang empujó la esfera desviándolo a otro lado, avanzó contra Long y los dos chocaron sus puños, desaparecieron y Long apareció lanzando un golpe contra Wildefang pero Wildefang desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda alejándolo un poco-

¡UAAAAAAAAGH! -Long grito de dolor pero se giró cayendo derrapando en el suelo, Wildefang avanzó y apareció a su izquierda lanzando un golpe pero Long levantó su mano izquierda deteniendo el golpe con su mano, giró y lanzó a Wildefang contra un muro, Wildefang solo giró y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, la energía morada avanzó y Long retrajo los brazos levantándolos por su cabeza y juntándolos entrelazando los dedo- ¡Haaaaaaa! -grito y le dio un golpe a la energía desviándola contra una casa causando una explosión, Long se quejó pero Wildefang grito y le dio una patada en el mentón levantándolo del suelo, Long abrió sus alas y lanzó una patada pero Wildefang lo sujetó de la pierna y giró lanzandolo contra una casa estrellándolo de cara-

Todo el rencor que tuve hacia la anterior Guerrera Fenix lo recibirás tú -dijo Wildefang sonriendo-

Si tienes rencores arréglalos con mi madre -dijo Long molesto y levantó su pierna derecha dándole una patada a Wildefang en la cara haciendo que lo soltara, Long giró y cayó a cuatro patas al suelo, solo se impulsó de nuevo y avanzó contra Wildefang golpeándolo en el pecho con fuerza- con esto te detendré

¿Con que? -dijo Wildefang calmado y Long se sorprendió- ¿esta es toda tu fuerza? -Wildefang grito liberando energía empujando a Long contra el suelo y este rodó un poco, se detuvo y avanzó contra Wildefang de regreso expulsando energía, en otro lado Isaac estaba peleando contra un lobo, levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe mientras recibía los golpes,Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero el lobo retrocedió un poco esquivando el golpe, Isaac avanzó en su contra pero el lobo le dio un golpe en la cara y giró dándole una patada en el cuerpo, el lobo avanzó de regreso y lanzó varios golpes, Isaac estaba levantando los brazos defendiéndose de los golpes, agachó la cabeza y le dio un golpe en el estómago, el lobo se quejó pero Isaac grito liberando energía empujándolo un poco, Isaac retrocedió un poco quitando algo de humo de su brazo-

Vaya es fuerte y resistente -dijo Isaac serio viendo como el lobo aulló expulsando energía y cubrió sus brazos, piernas y cola de energía negra- y esa energía maligna...es idéntica a la mía -Isaac se quedó en guardia y sujeto sus espada expulsando energía- solo denme un poco más de poder -avanzó corriendo y giró lanzando dos cortes en diagonal liberando una onda de energía de cada uno, el lobo saltó esquivando el primero y el segundo extendió su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, forcejeo un poco pero lo terminó deshaciendo expulsando energía, Isaac avanzó corriendo, guardó sus espadas, saltó y cayó lanzando un golpe vertical liberando energía, el lobo solo grito y extendió sus brazos deteniendo el ataque, Isaac apareció detrás de él lobo liberando descargas rojas del cuerpo- hay un ventaja si has dormido con una Guadiana o dos, que siempre tiene...¡Chi en el cuerpo! -Isaac grito y golpeó al lobo en la cara liberando una descarga empujándolo contra una casa causando un fuerte impacto, Isaac solo saltó esquivando el ataque pero el lobo tomó una roca y la lanzó con fuerza, Isaac giró y lanzó un golpe destruyendo la roca con su garra pero el lobo apareció frente a él y le dio un corte en el pecho con sus garras-

¡Aaaaaarghhgg! -Isaac se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre y sus heridas se abrieron, cayó de rodillas sujetándose el pecho pero el lobo se giró y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra una casa, Isaac se estrelló con fuerza y los escombros comenzaron a caerle encima, se logró poner de pie con dificultad y el lobo avanzó corriendo, lanzó varios golpes y le dio a Isaac en él estómago, solo lo golpeó mientras Isaac se quejaba, el lobo lo sujeto de la cara y avanzó corriendo solo para estrellarlo contra un muro, expulsó energía y liberó una esfera de energía haciendo que Isaac gritara de dolor, Isaac terminó cuando al suelo herido derramando algo de sangre de sus heridas-

Aaagh maldicion...Maldicion...maldita sea -dijo Isaac molesto golpeando el suelo con fuerza- sin tan solo tuviera más poder...no me importa si me dejo consumir...por la oscuridad...solo quiero más...poder...el suficiente...para poder defenderlos...-Isaac se puso de pie mientras la espada Shibari Mangetsu estaba brillando, el lobo solo avanzó corriendo mientras en otro lado Darién grito lanzando un golpe liberando energia pero el lobo avanzó y saltó rodeándolo, quedó detrás de él y le colocó la mano en el estómago, el lobo solo liberó energía haciendo que Darien gritara de dolor siendo golpeado por la energía, Darién terminó de rodillas herido y el lobo le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo un poco, Akeela grito y avanzó tratando de atacar al lobo con su espada pero el lobo le sujeto la espada y la apretó un poco hasta hacerla pedazos, Akeela se sorprendió un poco y el lobo lo golpeó en el estómago liberando energía y Akeela terminó acostado y herido en el suelo-

Maldigo sea -dijo Akeela molesto-

Debemos tener más poder -dijo Darién molesto- estos sujetos nos tratan igual que simples muñecos, en otro lado Isaac estaba siendo golpeado en todo el cuerpo con fuerza hasta que lo sujetaron de la cabeza y lo atrajeron para golpearlo en la cara con fuerza y lo dejaron retroceder un poco derramando sangre de sus heridas, Isaac estaba muy herido y solo estaba caminando con cuidado mientras estaba viendo al lobo retirarse dejándolo por el momento, el lobo se acercó a Lu Ann y la sujeto del cuello-

¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltala! -grito Isaac molesto, el lobo sonrió y le colocó las garras en el cuello a Lu Ann- Desgraciado cobarde eso no es pelear justo -el lobo sonrió colocando sus garras más cerca del cuello de Lu, Darien solo estaba sujetando sus puños con fuerza mientras expulsaba energía y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos-

Regrésenme a mi esposa, regrésenme a Hanabi y a mi hijo -dijo Darién molesto-

Kajo...-Akeela estaba expulsando energía, los tres estaban expulsando más energía sin darse cuenta de que las gemas de las hembras estaban brillando-

Todo es igual, primero tus amigos, tu esposa, tu madre y hermano, ahora tú nuevo amor, ¿a cuantos más seguirán sepultando por tu culpa? -dijo el lobo sonriendo haciendo enojar más Isaac-

Sueltala...suéltala...¡Sueltala! -Isaac grito expulsando energía de su cuerpo, mientras la gema del dragón brilló con fuerza empujando al lobo, el lobo retrocedió un poco y vio como la gema se separó de Lu y avanzó con Isaac, en el palacio la gema del sol avanzó hacia Darien mientras la gema de la tortuga se separo de Kajo y fue con Akeela, las gemas hicieron contacto expulsando un gran brillo en el campo, Wildefang solo grito y lanzó un golpe pero Long grito y sujeto el puño de Wildefang expulsando energía y creó un gran resplandor en el campo, Wildefang y todos se fueron alejando un poco mientras el campo templó un poco, Izanamy y Po se sorprendieron girando para ver cuatro pilares de energía en el campo-

¿Que es lo que está pasando? -dijo Po sorprendido- estos...poderes...estas sensaciones

No puedo creerlo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- son las gemas...las gemas han reaccionado a nuevos usuarios

Entonces solo por esta vez...ellos serán -dijo Po sorprendido, la energía pasó mientras Isaac estaba gruñendo, su brazo izquierdo estaba la gema del dragón brillando con fuerza-

¡Bankai! -Long grito liberando fuego de su cuerpo mientras se formaba su traje de Nivel Maestro, Wildefang se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco mientras Isaac estaba expulsando energía dorada, Darién estaba cubierto de energía roja y dorada, mientras Akeela estaba rodeado de energía verde esmeralda con tonos dorados-

¡Modo Guardián! -gritaron Isaac, Darién y Akeela expulsando energía, las energia giraron mostrando a los tres transformados-

¡Guerrero dragón, Nivel Maestro! -Isaac grito mostrando una gabardina blanca de bordes dorados, con hombreras doradas en los hombros y un fondo rojizo carmesí, usaba una camisa roja de cuello en V con bordes negros y marcas negras en el pecho, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta negra con dorado, por último usaba sus botas rojas con bordes dorados y un tono oscuro en lo rojo, su pelo era largo de nuevo, su cuerpo brillaba con la energía Chi dorada y por último sus ojos eran verde esmeralda-

¡Guerra tortuga negra, Nivel Maestro! -Akeela grito mostrando una armadura de torso completo, la armadura era verde con tonos dorados formando un relieve en forma del caparazón de tortuga, no usaba mangas solo hombreras ajustadas a su cuerpo, en los brazos tenía protectores con forma del brazo en tono verde esmeralda con borde dorado, usaba un pantalón blanco con botas verdes con tonos dorados, sus ojos eran rojos mientras su pelo se volvía un poco más oscuro-

¡Guerrero del sol, Nivel Maestro! -Darien tenía el pelo blanco, las puntas de su pelo eran azul oscuras igual que la punta de sus orejas, en su frente estaba una marca redonda con una línea afilada atravesando el centro, en los hombros tenía hombreras ovaladas azules oscuras con borde dorado, en las mejillas tenía marcas azul triangulares y sus ojos azul oscuro, tenía guantes negros con protectores en los nudillos hasta los codos de color azul con tono dorado, por último unas botas metálicas del mismo color y patrón, los cuatro estaban expulsando energía y solo vieron a su oponente-

Han aparecido -dijo Po sorprendido- los nuevos guardianes más poderosos de todos...


	76. Chapter 76

_**Recuperando a las hembras**_

En el valle de la Paz había cuatro columnas de energía que rodeaban el centro, las hembras que estaban haciendo revueltas comenzaron a caer al suelo mientras el suelo temblaba un poco, los edificios estaban vibrando y los machos permanecían escondidos entre algunos-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Kondo sorprendido viendo por una pared notando el resplandor que venía de las energías-

Se formaron cuatro pilares de energía, ahora esas grandes energías resuenan entre ellas -dijo Tom sorprendido- por eso el lugar está temblando

Pero ¿de donde vienen esas energías? -dijo Sai sorprendido sujetando a los niños- esto se convertirá en un campo de guerra debemos irnos

Aunque podamos no podemos alejarnos mucho -dijo Tom calmado, Izanamy y Po estaban sobre un techo viendo las energías-

Esto es sorprendente, la energía y voluntad de los tres resonó juntas y eso atrajo las gemas -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si pero ¿por que las gemas de mi hija, la de Kajo y Hanabi vinieron? Pensé que un guardián tendría que estar muerto para dar la gema pero desde aquí veo que Lu esta dormida igual que las otras -dijo Po calmado viendo a Lu dormida en el suelo entre algunos escombros-

Quizás porque mi hijo...bueno -Izanamy solo sonrió un poco bajando las orejas- tu sabes...

Ni...se te ocurra decirlo -dijo Po molesto sacando una vena de su frente-

Esta bien -dijo Izanamy calmado, solo suspiro y se acercó a Po colocando la boca cerca de su oido- se tiró a tu hija -Po gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco solo para sujetar a Izanamy del cuello con sus brazos-

¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! -Po grito molesto sujetando a Izanamy con fuerza mientras Izanamy se ahogaba-

¡Está bien...está...bien me rindo! -Izanamy grito sonriendo y un poco pálido, Po lo soltó y suspiró cruzándose de brazos- la razón es sencilla cuando se tiene...je ese tipo de contacto es normal que los Chi se mezclen y también recuerda cual fue el otro contacto de Chi

Cuando Isaac estaba por morir -dijo Po serio- ya recuerdo en esa ocasión mi hija estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por salvar a Isaac y entonces por solo un momento pudo despertar el Nivel Maestro

Las energías resonaron y entonces la gema detectó la fuente más grande de energía que venía de Isaac -dijo Izanamy serio- pero también -se giró y vio dos ataúdes en el suelo hechos de arena sólida- los que quiero saber es como estos dos volvieron a la vida

No importa lo importante es que esta pelea llegara a su fin de una vez por todas -dijo Po sonriendo- pero...-se sonrojó y sonrió un poco- deberíamos buscar que fue lo que hicieron para poner a las hembras así

Cálmate oppai dragón -dijo Izanamy molesto sujetando las mejillas de Po y las estiró con fuerza- primero piensa con la cabeza no con la segunda -Po solo sonrió y río un poco-

Perdón, perdón,...ya me rindo me duele -dijo Po sonriendo e Izanamy lo soltó- bueno ahora solo nos queda ver como terminará esto -los dos vieron al campo mientras Isaac se estaba viendo el cuerpo igual que Darien y Akeela-

Esto es asombroso, mi cuerpo está rebosando de energía -dijo Isaac sorprendido- jamás había sentido nada semejante

Conque esto se siente ser un Guardián -dijo Darién sorprendido-

Tantos años viendo desde lejos y finalmente siento lo que rechacé -dijo Akeela sorprendido-

Ya basta de tonterías -dijo Wildefang serio- tu no puedes tener ese poder tan grande, eso es imposible

¿Imposible o solo estas celoso? -dijo Long sonriendo, Wildefang solo gruñó mientras Isaac avanzó de un paso, el lobo se sorprendió y vio como Isaac terminó derramando en el suelo con sus pies-

Vaya...eso fue...-dijo Isaac sorprendió, el lobo gruñó y avanzó lanzando un golpe, Isaac se agachó esquivando el golpe, el lobo lo vio u lanzó una patada pero Isaac levantó sus manos sujetando su rodilla, se impulsó y terminó empujándolo y también a él, Isaac giró y cayó al suelo a cuatro palas, el lobo gruñó y avanzó corriendo, los dos saltaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando puños con fuerza liberando una onda de sonido, el lobo e Isaac comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida pero Isaac estaba girando deteniendo los golpes con sus codos, movió la cabeza de lado esquivando un golpe, el lobo gruñía lanzando golpes más rápidos que los anteriores, Isaac le dio un golpe con su palma desviando el golpe, saltó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago empujándolo un poco, el lobo se quejó e Isaac avanzó golpeándolo en el mentón, el lobo se quejó un poco escupiendo sangre y vio a Isaac, Isaac sonrió y se quedó en guardia, el lobo gruñó y grito levantando los brazos formando una esfera morada de energía, Isaac se quedó en guardia y el lobo lanzó la esfera con fuerza, Isaac extendió su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con su mano, forcejeo un poco y sonrió-

Genial esto me encanta -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¡Haaaaaaa! -grito un poco y liberó energía dorada deshaciendo la técnica del lobo causando una explosión, el lobo estaba sorprendido mientras Isaac sonrió y avanzó contra el lobo, los dos chocaron de nuevo y comenzaron a pelear, Isaac movía el cuerpo esquivando o deteniendo golpes de parte del lobo, levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó un golpe dándole al lobo justo en la cara, Isaac grito y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo con fuerza, le dio un golpe al mentón y después al estómago, siguió peleando hasta que le dio un golpe de gancho al estómago y giró dándole una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro lado causando que se estrellara con fuerza, Isaac estaba sonriendo mientras Darien solo estaba viendo al lobo que era su oponente-

El lobo grito y avanzó corriendo, lanzó una patada pero Darien retrocedió un par de pasos esquivando el ataque, el lobo grito y lanzó un golpe directo pero Darien le sujeto el puño y lo lánzalo a otro lado, el lobo terminó estrellándose en un muro, el lobo se puso de pie y avanzó, Darién se quedó en guardia y el lobo lanzando un golpe pero Darien levantó el brazo izquierdo cubriéndolo de energía, el golpe sonó con una onda de sonido mientras el lobo terminó cayendo al suelo de pie y volvió a avanzar lanzando varios golpes, Darién solo levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, los dos estaban peleando mientras Darien se reía, esquivaba alguno que otro golpe, lanzó un golpe pero el lobo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Darién apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda, el lobo se quejó y Darién lo sujeto del cuello y pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo del brazo izquierdo del lobo y saltó girando solo para caer de cabeza estrellando al lobo, lo soltó y se alejó girando pero el lobo se quejó solo para ponerse de pie, la cabeza le sangró un poco y avanzó contra Darien, Darien solo esquivaba de nuevo sus golpes mientras el lobo gruñia y seguía atacando pero Darien solo movió la cabeza de lado inclinándose y avanzó golpeando al lobo en el estómago con fuerza, el lobo se quejó y Darien giró dándole una patada en la cara alejándolo un poco y avanzó de nuevo, el lobo extendió los brazos y liberó energía morada en forma de esferas, Darién corría y saltó de lado esquivando un ataque, lobo lo siguió y siguió disparando pero Darien solo desvió un ataque con un golpe y avanzó golpeando al lobo en estómago, saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro lado, el lobo se quejó tosiendo un poco y Darien levantó su brazo izquierdo-

Desaparece de una vez -dijo Darién serio, concentró energía en su brazo y luego lo bajó liberando la energia en forma de una onda azul mezclada con fuego, el lobo grito y solo recibió el golpe directamente en el cuerpo causando una fuerte explosión- se terminó

En otro lado se escuchó un fuerte impacto, el lobo había lanzado un golpe y Akeela lo había detenido con un escudo en su brazo izquierdo parecido al caparazón de una tortuga, Akeela sonrió y empujó al lobo con la fuerza de su brazo; avanzó corriendo y saltó para caer lanzando un golpe vertical con ambos brazos, el lobo saltó esquivando el ataque, Akeela golpeó el suelo con fuerza liberando un fuerte temblor y en el suelo se formó un agujero, Akeela tomó una gran roca y la levantó solo para lanzarla contra el lobo, el lobo se giró y extendió los brazos sujetando la roca pero esta lo empujaba por su fuerza, el lobo estaba gritando pero Akeela estaba detrás de él y grito extendiendo los brazos liberando un torbellino verde dorado, el lobo grito y terminó siendo empujado contra la roca y la perforó con su cuerpo, el lobo terminó cayendo en un lado y comenzó a rebotar, solo saltó y cayó a cuatro patas, expulsó energía y extendió los brazos liberando energia, Akeela avanzó corriendo y colocó su brazo izquierdo frente a él formando su escudo, el escudo disperso la energía del ataque mientras Akeela estaba avanzando, el lobo se sorprendió y Akeela extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una espada grande y larga hecha de energía blanca, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía, el lobo saltó de lado cayendo al suelo esquivando el ataque, el corte avanzó y cortó una casa por la mitad el lobo estaba sorprendido mientras Akeela estaba sonriendo viendo sus armas-

Akeela grito sonriendo y golpeó el suelo con su hoja, el suelo tembló un poco y las rocas se levantaron, el lobo se sorprendió y se alejó de un saltó esquivando una onda de aire y algunas rocas, el lobo estaba sorprendió y Akeela saltó golpeándolo en el cuerpo con su escudo, lo empujó hasta que lo estrelló con una casa, el lob o grito de dolor pero expulsó energía empujando a Akeela pero Akeela solo levantado su espada y concentró energía solo para lanzar un golpe vertical liberando energía verde y dorada, el lobo se cruzó de brazos esperando detener el golpe pero la onda de energía solo chocó con él causando una fuerte explosión incluso la casa terminó cortada a la mitad, Akeela solo sonrió un poco viendo el resultado-

En otro lado Long y Wildefang estaban peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas, Long levantó el brazo derecho deteniendo un golpe y lanzó una patada liberando fuego pero Wildefang se alejó saltando un pa de veces, Long lo siguió saltando pero Wildefang solo grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga roja, Long solo desapareció esquivando el ataque, Wildefang lo buscó con la mirada pero Long apareció detrás de é dándole una patada en el centro, Wildefang solo se quejó pero giró lanzando una patada pero Long solo le sujeto la pierna, giró y lo lanzó a otro lado estrellándolo contra una roca, giró y lo lanzó con fuerza, Wildefang solo giró y cayó a cuatro patas derrapando en el suelo, Long y Wildefang avanzaron chocando causando una explosión de energía, los dos se sujetaron entre lanzando sus dedos, estaban gruñendo mientras forcejeaban, expulsaron energía haciendo vibrar el suelo, Isaac, Darién y Akeela estaban viendo todo sonriendo pero Long grito y levantó la rodilla y le dio un golpe a Wildefang en la cara, se giró dándole un codazo en el pecho, Wildefang lanzó un golpe pero Long le sujeto el puño y le dio una patada en el estómago, Wildefang se quejó y Long avanzó golpeándolo en el pecho con su codo, lo empujó estrellándolo contra un muro, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba y hacía que el muro solo temblara y se agrietara, lo siguió golpeando hasta que extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una bola de fuego pero Wildefang extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía oscura, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo,estaban forcejeando hasta que los ataques explotaron y terminaron empujando a Wildefang hasta la casa dejándola perforar con su cuerpo, Long sol camino con calma viendo a Wildefang ponerse de pie-

¿Que te parece? -dijo Long sonriendo- este es el poder de la nueva generación, estas acabado anciano

¿Acabado? Solo porque aumentaste un poco tus poderes no ni quiere decir que esto se halla terminado -dijo Wildefang serio- sabes, esos lobos que vencieron solo eran fantasmas con poder genuino, un poder que se vio hace veinte años y que a los guardianes de ese tiempo les costó mucho trabajo vencer, tu, no eres la excepción

¿Que quieres decir con todo esto? -dijo Long serio-

A lo que me refiero niño es que todavia hay mucho poder en mi como para que digas que me has ganado -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- ¡Lobos oscuros denme su poder! -grito Wildefang y los cuerpos oscuros que estaban en el campo comenzaron a brillar, los cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y se levantaron solo para convertirse en energía- ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Wildefang estaba gritando mientras la energía de los lobos oscuros avanzó hacia él chocando con su cuerpo aumentando el Aura que tenía, su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño al igual que el de sus músculos, su cuerpo aumentó de tamaño hasta casi tres metros de alto y Long retrocedió un poco-

Hay...-dijo Long sorprendido, los colmillos de Wildefang aumentaron de tamaño saliendo por su boca, sus músculos crecieron más y terminaron rompiendo su camisa dejando su pantalón, sus patas estaban erguidas y sus garras crecían afilándose que las garras de sus mano, Wildefang solo gritó aullando y soltó un fuerte furioso viendo a Long el cual estaba boca abierta y sorprendido- Caraj...-Wildefang le dio un golpe con su palma en la cabeza y lo lanzó contra un muro derrumbando lo y tirándolos escombros- ooooh...oooaagh...te juro que esto se pondrá peor grandulón -Wildefang salto lanzando una patada, Long se levantó y saltó esquivando el golpe, el suelo tembló y algunos escombros fueron volando pero Long abrió los brazos liberando el fuego, deteniendo los escombros, Wildefang giró y lanzó un golpe pero Long se cruzó de brazos siendo empujado contra el suelo, Long terminó estrellándose de espaldas y Wildefang sacó sus garras tratando de atacarlo, Isaac gritó y avanzó chocando con Wildefang dándole un golpe en el pecho expulsando fuego, Wildefang gritó un poco y fue empujado mientras Isaac gritó expulsando energía dorada-

Parece que te estaban rompiendo la madre hermano -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Cállate Isaac -dijo Long molesto y se puso se pie acomodando su cuello moviéndolo de lado a lado- rayos sus ataques si me dolieron pero como aumento de tamaño será más fácil golpearlo pero aún no entiendo como puede ser tan grande y ser tan rápido

Debe ser la energía -dijo Isaac serio- necesitaremos un poco de ayuda, peleemos juntos

Esta bien pero ten en cuenta de que el poder y tensión que tienes ahora acumulan una gran tensión en su tu cuerpo, aún mayor que el Modo oscuro así que no podrás usar tu Kaioken -dijo Long serio-

Esta bien Gracias por el consejo -dijo Isaac serio, solo apretó los puños y expulsó algo de energía dorada del cuerpo, el suelo expulsó algo de vapor mientras temblaba un poco, Long se acercó expulsando algo de energía y Wildefang quedó en guardia- aquí voy

¡RRRROOAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac y Long gritaron con fuerza expulsando energía mientras Long rugía Isaac gritaba con fuerza haciendo temblar su cuerpo por la energía-

Son muy fuertes pero igual no me ganarán -dijo Wildefang sonriendo-

Esos dos machos no saben cuándo rendirse -dijo Ranko molesta-

Querida mía mira -dijo Akane molesta viendo a Darién y Akeela acercarse a ellas- ¿que quieren sucios machos?

Quiero a mi esposa de vuelta -dijo Darién molesto-

¿Tu esposa? -dijo Ranko confundida y luego sonrió- lo siento pero ahora tu esposa es parte de nuestro mundo, de nuestra familia y la amaremos descuida si tiene una hija será bien recibida pero si tiene un niño bueno digamos que terminará como ustedes -sonrío y paso un dedo por su cuello haciendo enojar a Darién-

Te arrepentirás de esas palabras -dijo Darién serio, expulsó energía formando una llamarada mientras Akeela expulsó energía quedando en guardia- ¿me ayudarás?

Su combinación de Chi es fuerte pero ellas no tendrán mucha resistencia -dijo Akeela serio- ¡Vamos!

¡De acuerdo! -dijo Darién serio, los dos hicieron temblar un poco el lugar mientras Ranko y Akane se juntaron expulsando energía formando a la tigresa de energía, la tigresa de energía rugió igual que Wildefang, los cuatro machos avanzaron corriendo hacia ellos, Wildefang lanzó un golpe de forma diagonal pero Isaac saltó mientras Long se agachó y derrapó por el suelo, Isaac giró y le dio un golpe en la cara a Wildefang, Long saltó y lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, aulló liberando energía empujando a los dos, Isaac y Long cayeron al suelo derrapando y Wildefang golpeó el suelo haciendo que algunas rocas fueran levantadas, solo aulló liberando una onda de viento empujando las rocas, Isaac y Long extendieron los brazos deteniendo los golpes con una barrera pero Wildefang rugió y lanzó un golpe directo destruyendo la barrera, Isaac y Long saltaron alejándose, Isaac avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe, Isaac saltó girando y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Wildefang solo lanzó un golpe con su garra peroIsaac retrajo sus brazos y piernas, se sujetó de su palma y saltó alejándose, Long se acercó y lo sujetó del cuerpo solo para saltar y alejarse más pero Wildefang liberó energía formando una esfera girando, Long lo soltó y Wildefang giró dándole una patada en el cuerpo arrojándolo contra el techo de una casa, Wildefang cayó en picada pero Long saltó alejándose y avanzó contra él dándole un golpe en el pecho liberando fuego y una explosión, Wildefang gritó y se alejó derrapando los pies en el techo, Isaac saltó y le dio una patada en la espalda alejándolo más en el aire, Long e Isaac vieron como Wildefang giró y aulló liberando energía en forma de viento morado, los dos se cruzaron de brazos deteniendo parte del golpe pero Wildefang cayó sujetando a ambos de la cara y estrellándolos en el techo con fuerza, los dos se quejaron pero Wildefang cayó al suelo creando un fuerte impacto, Isaac y Long se giraron, Isaac derrapaba en el muro y se impulsó contra el, se preparó para lanzar un golpe pero Wildefang lo sujetó del cuello con su garra, Isaac abrazó su brazos y giró su cuerpo dándole una patada en la cara y se liberó pero Long cayó golpeando a Wildefang en el pecho con una patada, Wildefang terminó siendo lanzado contra una casa y los dos avanzaron corriendo, Isaac se adelantó y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con el hombro y cayeron al suelo pero Wildefang lo sujetó de la gabardina y lo levantó solo para patearlo en el cuerpo y lanzarlo a otro lado, Long saltó y cayó girando lanzando una patada de talón peroWildefang levantó los brazos defendiéndose, el golpe le dio causando una onda de impacto, el suelo se agrietó un poco y Long se alejó pero Wildefang le dio un golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago, lo levantó y giró lanzándolo a otro lado dejando que impactará con unos escombros, Wildefang sonrió pero el suelo tembló y salieron de él fragmentos de hielo de gran tamaño rodeándolo y el solo saltó para ver a Isaac respirando un poco agitado tocando el suelo, Wildefang lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de energía peroIsaac se puso de pie deteniendo el impacto con sus manos, forcejeo un poco mientras el suelo se agrietaba y él era empujado, Wildefang sonrió y Long gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando fuego en forma de Fenix avanzando hacia Wildefang, Wildefang gritó liberando energía formando una barrera el fuego se dispersó y explotó desordenado el hielo, Isaac gritó y le dio un golpe a la esfera regresándola con Wildefang, Wildefang solo se sorprendió y fue golpeado por la energía causando una explosión en el campo, Long apareció debajo de él y le dio una patada con fuerza en el mentón levantándolo del suelo levemente mientras Isaac avanzó corriendo y retrajo sus manos a las costillas y luego gruñó extendiéndolas y liberando una onda de energía dorada golpeando a Wildefang, la energía lo impulsó hasta que terminó alejado e impacto con unas rocas, Isaac y Long avanzaron corriendo y saltaron solo para concentrar energía en sus puños, los dos vieron a Wildefang en el suelo y se prepararon para lanzar un golpe-

Wildefang abrió los ojos liberando energía creando una esfera deteniendo el golpe mientras Long e Isaac gritaban empujando sus técnicas, pero Wildefang saltó sujetando a los dos del cuello para estrellarlos en unas rocas, expulsó energía y los cubrió a ambos solo para alejarlos cubiertos por esa energía formando esferas, los dos estaban gritando pero expulsaron energía destruyendo los ataques, giraron y cayeron al suelo de rodillas mientras Wildefang gruñía, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de nuevo; en otro lado Darien y Akeela estaban corriendo rodeando a la tigresa, la tigresa rugió y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando cuatro marcas de garras en energía, Akeela colocó su escudo frente a él deteniendo el ataque pero Darién saltó por encima de él y lanzó un golpe liberando algo de fuego, la tigresa levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe causando una explosión, Akeela y Darién avanzaron corriendo mientras la tigresa lanzó un golpe liberando fuego al golpear el suelo, el suelo tembló mientras todo se cubría con fuego, Darién y Akeela saltaron a los lados y se alejaron evitando el golpe, Akeela corrió y saltó lanzando un corte en diagonal liberando energía, Ranko gritó liberando un rugido con energía deteniendo el golpe de Akeela, Darién solo saltó y se impulsó expulsando energía, creo un puño de energía lo bastante grande y le dio un golpe a la tigresa en la cara haciéndola retroceder un poco, Ranko se alejó sujetándose la cara mientras Akane estaba molesta-

¿Como te atreves? ¡¿Como te atreves a golpear a mi novia?! -gritó Akane molesta liberando otro par de brazos en la tigresa, Darién se sorprendió y vio como los dos brazos iban hacia el, se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe que lo lanzó contra el suelo impactando con fuerza- ¿que te parece? Esta es la fuerza del amor entre mujeres

Ah vaya si son duras -dijo Akeela calmado caminando a un lado de Darién- oye Darién ¿te encuentras bien?

Si por ahora -dijo Darién calmado y se puso de pie sin problemas- solo quería ver la fuerza de su técnica, las vi más grandes y me sorprendieron pero digamos que su ataque combinado es lo único fuerte que deben tener

Un ataque sincronizado debe funcionar -dijo Darién calmado y se quedó en guardia-

Creo que puedo ayudarte como escudo -dijo Akeela calmado y deshizo la espada- pero antes de derrotarlas queremos saber cómo regresar a alas hembras a la normalidad

¿Derrotarnos? De nuevo con sus insultos -dijo Ranko molesta- dejen de pensar que pueden derrotarnos, ustedes no tiene mucho

Te equivocas -dijo Darién serio- tengo una esposa, la amo con todo el corazón, y de nuestro amor llegó nuestro primer hijo, tengo mucho que perder si pierdo aquí

Vaya que estás determinado -dijo Ranko calmada- bien te lo dire, el vapor solo se disipara cuando se termine la fórmula que está hirviendo claro eso pasará en unos treinta minutos pero en menos de quince minutos el efecto será permanente, ninguna hembra volverá a amar a ningún hombre de nuevo este mundo será de hembras solamente

El poder del amor entre mujeres se esparcirá por el mundo y será nuestro -dijo Akane sonriendo-

Amor, amor, amor, amor ya me tienen arto -dijo Akeela irritado, sonó su cuello un poco- supongo que escucharon todo

Así es Darién -Darién reaccionó y vio a Hanabi siendo cargada por Izanamy a un lado de unos escombros en el techo- hola

¡Hanabi! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?! -gritó Darién sorprendido-

Descuida Zafiro encontró la fórmula para las hembras y la eliminó hace un rato -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- ¡Estoy bien! Es decir...-se tocó el vientre sonriendo- estamos bien, tú puedes mi amor, ¡Esfuérzate papá!

Tu puedes derrotarlos hijo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si mi amor, lo haré papito suegro -dijo Darién sonriendo-

¡Que no me llames así! -Izanamy gritó molesto-

Confío en ti -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Darién sonrió y asintio-

Ahora ya tengo motivos para pelear -dijo Darién sonriendo, Akeela asintio sonriendo-

Veamos como va ese amor...hetero y que tan fuerte es -dijo Ranko molesta, ambas juntaron sus espaldas y la tigresa rugió, Darién y Akeela avanzaron corriendo pero la tigresa lanzó dos golpes liberando fuego, Akeela se colocó de frente y creó una barrera de energía con su escudo, el ataque se dispersó mientras Darién expulsaba energía concentrándola en su puño, el poder se incrementó formando una azul oscura de energía, los dos avanzaron corriendo y Darién saltó y gritó lanzando un golpe liberando la energía convirtiéndola en un puño, el ataque le dio a la tigresa pero lo bloqueo cruzándose de brazos creando una onda de sonido, Akeela corrió y saltó solo para terminar a un lado y extendió los brazos creando un remolino de energía que la golpeó en un lado, Akane gritó y la tigresa lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía, pero Akeela se alejó saltando, Darién solo se acercó y lanzó una serie de golpes creando brazos de energía, los golpes le daban a la tigresa y se escuchaban fuertes impactos pero la tigresa rugió un poco liberando energía y empujó a Daisuke alejándolo un poco, Darién solo quedó en guardia viendo como la tigresa rugió de nuevo y lanzó cuatro golpes en una misma dirección liberando energía en forma de ondas de energía, Akeela y Darién se alejaron y corrieron rodeado a la tigresa de Chi, lanzaron golpes liberando energía golpeando el cuerpo de la tigresa causando ligeras explosiones, Akeela saltó y giró golpeando a la tigresa con su puño pero no causó ningún efecto, la tigresa bajo su brazo izquierdo lanzando un codazo y Akeela se alejó saltando y Darién solo bajo su brazo liberando energía en forma de una onda de energía, el ataque le dio en la cabeza pero apenas la hizo doblarse un poco, la tigresa gruñó y lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando a Darién alejándolo un poco, los dos se alejaron igual que las hembras mientras la tigresa gruñía un poco-

Maldicion la coraza de energía es muy fuerte, si Darién y Akeela no planean algo pronto no podrán ganar -dijo Hanabi preocupada pero Izanamy y Po estaban viendo de forma calmada, Akeela se quedó de pie pero Darién avanzó corriendo, la tigresa rugió y creó una onda de energía, Darién solo gritó expulsando energía y se impulsó de un salto entrando en el rugido, el solo estaba atravesándolo con su cuerpo hasta que llegó con la hembra y lanzó un golpe igual que la tigresa, los puños de ambos chocaron, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Darién cayó al suelo, la tigresa trató de atacarlo pero no se pudo mover-

¡¿Que?! No puedo moverla -dijo Ranko molesta-

¿Por que...no podemos mover la bestia de Chi? -dijo Akane confundida, ambas vieron que estaban sujetadas con ramas de árboles- ¿arboles? ¿De donde...? -vieron al frente y notaron como Akeela estaba tocando el suelo sonriendo- ese sujetó se quedó detrás para hacer esto

Fue una trampa desde el principio -dijo Ranko molesta- pero no podrán ganar así, esta coraza es la más dura del mundo, jamás podrán romper nuestro amor

Algunos lazos son hechos para romperse -dijo Darién sonriendo- así como su función -Darién solo saltó y se impulsó golpeando la coraza expulsando energía-

¡¿Que te dije?! ¡Jamás podrás destruir la coraza! -gritó Ranko molesta pero Darién solo gritó expulsando energía, su fuerza solo aparecía como una llamarada mientras seguía empujando la coraza de Chi, la coraza aguantaba hasta que comenzó a agrietarse- ¡¿Que?!

¡Nuestra coraza de amor! ¡No! -gritó Akane molesta, Darién siguió gritando expulsando energía hasta que empujó la coraza y las ramas se destruyeron soltando a la tigresa, ambas hembras terminaron cayendo al suelo pero Darién se quedó un poco agitado- ¡esto a un no termina! -las dos se pusieron de pie y vieron un brillo verde y dorado detrás de Darién-

¿Están preparadas? -dijo Akeela sonriendo expulsando energía extendiendo los brazos- ¡Torbellino negro! -gritó extendiendo los brazos creando un remolino verde oscuro con tonos dorados, el ataque impacto con la tigresa causando que la coraza se agrietara un poco más, Darién saltó y retrajo su mano derecha formando una esfera con descargas roja en su mano derecha, la esfera creció pero comenzó a comprimirse y tomó forma de una flecha, la flecha estaba formándose en los dos primeros dedos de Darién y luego extendió su brazos derecho preparando el ataque-

¡Ahí va! ¡Flecha de la destruccion! -Darién gritó disparando el ataque, el ataque fue pequeño a plena vista pero Akane y Ranko solo se ahogaron viendo como la flecha se había convertido en un rayo de energía perforando el centro de sus torsos, las dos esculpieron sangre siendo golpeadas completamente por la técnica de ambos-

¿Este...es el amor...de un macho...y una hembra...? Sorprendente...-dijo Ranko sorprendida y cerró los ojos cayendo junto a Akane en otro extremo-

¡Lo lograron! -gritó Hanabi contenta moviendo la cola, Darién suspiró relajado y comenzó a bajar su energía-

Gracias por la ayuda -dijo Darién calmado-

De nada, pero mi ayuda apenas fue necesaria -dijo Akeela sonriendo- creó que tu fuerza venía de otro lado -Darién sonrió y vio a Hanabi la cual estaba contenta-

Finalmente lo logró -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Con el poder del amor -dijo Po sonriendo- fue el apoyo y amor de Hanabi lo que lo llevó a la victoria, su gran amor -le dio ligeros codazos a Hanabi en el hombro izquierdo dejándola sorprendida y confundida- que envidia me dan jóvenes enamorados -Po se detuvo solo cuando un rayo de energía azul pasó por su mejilla derecha dejándole un corte poco profundo, cuando se dio cuenta vio a Darién el cual tenía el brazo derecho extendido con la mano abierta y una mirada fría y cruel en los ojos-

Te mataré si vuelves a decir algo así -dijo Darién molesto-

Perdón...me deje llevar -dijo Po nervioso con los ojos pequeños y sudor en frío, se escucharon unos fuertes impactos mientras Isaac y Long terminaron siendo impactado en un muro, los dos estaban ligeramente heridos viendo a Wildefang frente a ellos- es Wildefang pero...cambiado parece un súper lobo malvado

Puedo sentir un gran poder que viene de él, esto es malo -dijo Izanamy serio, Long se quejó poniéndose de pie sujetando su brazo izquierdo mientras Isaac se quitó la gabardina mostrando ligeras manchas de sangre en el cuerpo y algunas heridas-

Desgraciado -dijo Long molesto- apenas lo veo titubear

Debemos dar lo mejor ahora -dijo Isaac serio y se quedó en guardia expulsando energía, Wildefang camino un poco pero Akeela le lanzó una piedra a la cabeza y lo detuvo-

Vamos, vamos, aún podemos terminar este encuentro -dijo Akeela sonriendo- el gas se está disipando y perderá el efecto cuando se vaya por completo gracias al humo de nuestros ataques y del fuego, tus dos amigas de ahí están heridas y ya no pueden hacer nada, y tampoco tienes más aliados, te sugiero que te rindas -Wildefang solo sonrió y se comenzó a reír- ¿que?

No necesito más fuerza de la que ya tengo, solo necesito destruirlos aquí y ahora -dijo Wildefang sonriendo- ustedes acá eran y yo seré el ganador

Solo hablas para decir incoherencias -dijo Darién serio y expulsó energía, Isaac, Long y Akeela gritaron expulsando energía, los cuatro avanzaron gritando, Wildefang solo sonrió y levantó sus garras, Long e Isaac se adelantaron chocando con el, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y Darin saltó girando lanzando una patada pero Wildefang gritó liberando energía y giró empujando a Long y a Isaac mientras Darién bajo lanzando una patada y Wildefang levantó los brazos bloqueando los ataques, Darién gritó y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes rápidos mientras Wildefang levantaba los brazos deteniendo los golpes, se escuchaban algunos impactos mientras Darién gritaba lanzando varios golpes, Wildefang giró y le dio una patada a Darien alejándolo un poco, avanzó corriendo y saltó dándole una patada en el pecho alejándolo más, Akeela gritó y llegó por detrás golpeando a Wildefang en la espalda liberando energía, Wildefang gritó un poco pero giró lanzando una patada, Akeela solo saltó alejándose y extendió su brazos liberando energía en forma de una descarga dorada, Wildefang gritó liberando energía y aulló creando una onda de energía empujando la descarga de Akeela, Akeela terminó siendo alejado e impactado con unos escombros, Isaac solo gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando los golpes, Isaac gritó lanzando varios golpes y patadas mientras Wildefang retrocedía un poco por los golpes, Isaac siguió golpeándolo pero saltó girando dándole una patada en la cara, se giró y lo golpeó justo en el estómago liberando energía empujándolo un poco, Isaac solo gritó extendiendo más la energía y Long apareció detrás de Wildefang liberando algo de fuego y Wildefang solo gritó extendiendo los brazos a los creando un escudo de energía morado, los ataques de ambos chocaron causando una solución con el escudo de Wildefang, ambos estaban gruñendo pero Darién saltó y cayó por la espalda de Wildefang dándole una patada tirandolo al suelo, Isaac y Long se detuvieron y avanzaron corriendo, en medio del polvo Darién y Wildefang estaban peleando mientras gruñían un poco, Isaac y Long se acercaron y golpearon a Wildefang, Isaac le dio un golpe al esto,algo y Long una patada al cuello, Wildefang solo gritó y liberó más energía empujándolos, Darién cayó derrapando pero el suelo tembló y unas ramas de árbol salieron solo para avanzar y sujetar a Wildefang del cuerpo, lo sujetaron con fuerza y no pudo moverse, Akeela gritó y cayó cortando a Wildefang en la espalda con su espada dejándole una gran cortada-

Herido te ves mejor -dijo Akeela sonriendo-

¡Desgraciado! -gritó Wildefang molesto y gritó liberando energía, se giró y lanzó un golpe vertical con sus garras, Akeela levantó su escudo deshaciendo la espada, el golpe le dio con fuerza en el campo, Akeela y Wildefang comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, Akeela creó otro escudo de energía, se agachó esquivando un golpe horizontal y levantó los brazos brazos deteniendo un golpe directo, saltó y levantó los brazos golpeando a Wildefang en el mentón, giró y lanzó una patada pero Wildefang lo sujetó de la pierna y giró para estrellarlo en el suelo, Akeela gritó de dolor pero Darién e Isaac avanzaron golpeando a Wildefang en el estomago, expulsaron energía empujandolo y Long avanzó lanzando un golpe, Wildefang solo detuvo ese golpe con su mano mientras Isaac y Darién avanzaron corriendo, los dos se estrellaron con Wildefang y entre los tres comenzaron a pelear con el, Akeela se levantó y giró expulsando energía, Akeela solo avanzó y se unió a los demás peleando contra Wildefang, Wildefang se agachó esquivando un golpe de Long y se giró pateando a Akeela en la cara, Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Wildefang levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y Darién le dio una patada en la espalda empujándolo un poco, los cuatro siguieron a peleando contra él con fuerza, Wildefang solo estaba retrocediendo un poco, Long y Akeela gritaron y golpearon a Wildefang en el estómago, Isaac y Darién se alejaron y extendieron los brazos liberando energía, Long y Akeela se alejaron y los ataques le dieron a Wildefang causando una explosión en el campo, los cuatro estaban juntos viendo a Wildefang en el suelo y luego se puso de pie-

Me las van a pagar -dijo Wildefang molesto- ¡Malditos! ¡Aaaaooooooaaaaaargh! -Wildefang gritó liberando energía empujando a los demás un poco más-

Vaya parece que lo hicimos enojar -dijo Akeela sorprendido cruzándose de brazos deteniendo el paso de energía con sus escudos, Wildefang estaba gritando y levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera de energía morada, la esfera aumentó de tamaño haciéndose más grande-

Ese maldito planea destruir todo el valle con ese ataque -dijo Long molesto viendo el ataque- !HAAAAAAAA!

Debemos detenerlo ahora o matará a todos -dijo Darién molesto- ¡Haaaaaaaa! -todos gritaron expulsando energía mostrando sus auras en todo el cuerpo, Wildefang estaba gruñendo viendo a los cuatro y se apartó con la esfera en sus manos-

¡Todos, vamos! -dijo Isaac serio, extendió lo brazos y luego los junto formando una esfera dorada de energía en sus manos- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó liberando la energía dorada-

¡HAAAAAAAAARGGG! -Long gritó extendiendo los brazos creando fuego rojo y dorado-

¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Darién levantó los brazos y luego los bajo liberando energía azul oscura-

¡RRRRRAAAAAAAARGH! -Akeela gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando energía verde oscura con tonos dorados, Wildefang gritó y bajo los brazos liberando su técnica, los ataques de los cinco chocaron en el campo causando una colisión, las descargas entre los ataques se creaban haciendo temblar el campo mientras algunas de estas descargas eran atraídas al otras partes del campo causando ligeras explosión los ataques ataban parejos mientras se empujaban los unos a los otros, algunos estaban alejándose mientras el viento empujaba algunos escombros, Po estaba tranquilo viendo el ataque pero Izanamy protegía a Hanabi con sus brazos, todo en el campo estaba temblando mientras la esfera seguía empujándolos un poco más-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -los cuatro machos estaban gritando expulsando más energía pero la energía de Wildefang lo empujaba un poco más-

¡No pienso perder! -gritó Isaac molesto-

Nos esta empujando -dijo Akeela molesto- debemos dar más -los cuatro estaban tensando sus cuerpos pero la esfera comenzó a tomar más ventaja empujando a los cuatro-

¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -gritó Darién molesto, los cuatro solo expulsaron energía-

Vamos dejen hacer esa energía una explosión, sino usan todas sus fuerzas jamás podrán destruir ese ataque -dijo Po serio- ¡Vamos utilicen toda su fuerza guardianes!

El viejo tiene razón,...¡No me voy a dar por vencido! -gritó Long molesto y expulsó más energía haciendo su ataque más grande-

¡Vamos Isaac! ¿Esa es toda la fuerza que tienes? Así jamás le ganaras a alguien como Scarge, deja que ese poder estalle -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡Es verdad jamás me daré por vencido! -gritó Isaac molesto- ¡OOOOOORRYAAAAAAGH! -Isaac gritó con fuerza expulsando más energía, los dos estaban empujando más el ataque de Wildefang mientras este se comenzaba a encoger un poco-

¡No puede ser cierto! -gritó Wildefang sorprendido- ¡mi mejor técnica esta siendo...!

¡Todos solo un empujón más! -gritó Isaac serio-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Akeela gritó con fuerza expulsando más energía-

¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Long grito haciendo el fuego más notorio-

¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Darién gritó con fuerza expulsando más energía, los ataques de los cuatro empujaron más la esfera de energía, cada vez más y más la esfera era empujada hasta que Wildefang la sujetó en sus manos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó con fuerza expulsando más energía haciendo su ataque más grande, el ataque de los cuatro formó un resplandor blanco y perforó el ataque de Wildefang golpeándolo directo en el cuerpo, Wildefang gritó mientras desaparecía en el resplandor blanco del ataque, los ataques siguieron avanzando hasta el cielo causando una fuerte explosión que quitó las nubes de humo en medio del cielo, todo estaba más claro mientras Isaac, Long, Akeela y Darién estaban cansados-

Haaaaf haaaf lo...lo logramos muchachos -dijo Isaac cansado-

Si...aaa haaaf ya no siento ni mis garras, jaja -dijo Long riendo un poco-

Fue sorprendente...ñhaaaf haaaf entonces así es como se siente ser un guardián -dijo Akeela sonriendo y cayó de espaldas al suelo- Se sintió increíble

Si se siente...súper ser un guardián -dijo Darién sonriendo-alguien más se dio cuenta de que cometimos un error

¿Que error? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Liberamos a las hembras del gas...y ya no pudimos ver mucha...acción -dijo Darién calmado, los tres se sorprendieron y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritaron los tres sorprendidos y nerviosos, más tarde los cuatro estaban caminando viendo a las hembras perder los efectos del gas, algunas estaban caminando en la calle confundidas, algunos machos estaban viendo todo confundidos, Lu y las demás estaban despertando adoloridas, algunas se vieron confundidas y luego al campo destruido-

¿Qué pasó aquí? Parece que fue una guerra -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Si y hay...mi cuerpo...siento que me dieron un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo...me siento como si cuerpo hubiera sido golpeando varias veces -dijo Himiko adolorida, se levantó y caminó viendo a Lu- ¿Lu...?

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Lu confundida-

¡La gema del dragón! ¡No está la gema del dragón! -Himiko gritó sorprendida y Lu vio su brazo asustada-

¡Aaaaaah no está! ¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que la gema del dragón no está?! -gritó Lu asustada sujetando su brazo-

¡Aaaaah mi gema de la tortuga tampoco está! -gritó Kajo sorprendida y asustada, las hembras se vieron confundidas, mientras Rena estaba corriendo de un lado otro-

¡Anya! ¡Papa! ¡Alguien! -gritó Rena nerviosa-

Tranquila hija aquí estamos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo ayudando a caminar a Darién mientras Tom cargaba a Anya en sus brazos-

¡Mi bebe! -Rena gritó sonriendo y corrió para sujetar a Anya en sus brazos- ¡ya estas a salvo mi amor! -Anya sonrió y abrazo a Rena con fuerza mientras Hanabi estaba viendo como Hinata y Tigresa se estaban quejando de dolor-

Hay Maldicion,..me duele todo el cuerpo -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Hay mi cuerpo...siento que estuve peleando por horas -dijo Tigresa adolorida- ¿que fue lo que nos pasó?

¿Versión corta? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y las felinas asintieron- se volvieron locas por un gas que las hizo ser lesbianas, luego atacaron de forma adiestra y siniestra, lastimaron a cada macho cerca

¡Aaah mi bebe! ¡Yu! ¡Yu ¿donde esta?! -gritó Tigresa preocupada-

Descuide aquí está -dijo Kondo sonriendo cargando a Yu en sus brazos, Tigresa se lanzó y tomó a Yu en sus brazos para levantarlo y verlo-

Oh mi niño, te extrañe -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, lo abrazo con fuerza y el bebé reía, más tarde todos estaban reuniéndose pero Lu y Himiko se sorprendieron de ver a Isaac en Modo Guardian todavia-

Vaya...Isaac...¿Isaac realmente eres tu? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

¿Que te paso? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

¿Esto? -dijo Isaac calmado- No se como pasó pero la gema del dragón vino a mi y me dio un gran poder nuevo, creo que ahora soy el guerrero dra...¿Eeeh? -la gema brilló un momento y se separó de Isaac regresándolo a la normalidad, la gema volvió con Lu regresando a su brazo- pero ¿que rayos?

Vaya la gema regreso a mi ¿Por que? -dijo Lu confundida-

Eso se debe a que solo fue prestada, Isaac al pacer al verte en peligro sentía que debía protegerte, la gema debió reaccionar y fue con él por unos instantes -dijo Po sonriendo-

Rayos esa cosa me hubiera sido muy útil -dijo Isaac serio-

También como tienes el corazón lleno de maldad y una mente sucia y enferma por eso es que te deja -dijo Po sonriendo algo molesto-

Entiendo lo del corazón malvado pero no tenia que decir lo de la mente sucia y enferma, maestro Oppai Dragón -dijo Isaac sonriendo apretando los ojos un poco-

¿Que cosas dices niño? -dijo Po sonriendo apretando los dientes y sujetándole la cabeza a Isaac- tenme más respeto

Mejor cállate panda de mente sucia -dijo Isaac sonriendo molesto-

Isaac ¿me salvaste? -dijo Lu confundida mientras Isaac la vio confundido-

Si eso creo, tuve que pelear con Himiko también y ustedes decían algo de partirme el...-Isaac se detuvo de hablar porque había sido abrazando por Lu sonriendo, Lu estaba sonriendo apretando un poco a Isaac- oye, oye, me estas apretando un poco

No me importa -dijo Lu sonriendo, cerró los ojos frotando su frente en el pecho de Isaac- me salvaste y estás vivo, ojalá pudiera ver como peleaste

Claro -dijo Isaac calmado y le tocó la cabeza a Lu haciendo que ronroneara- ¿se encuentran bien? -vió a Himiko la cual desvió la mirada calmada y asintió-

Si lo estoy...y te veías muy guapo como Guerrero Dragón pero creo que te ves más guapo como tu -dijo Himiko sonrojada- y gracias por salvar el valle o parte de el

No solo fui yo, también me ayudaron Darién, Akeela y Long -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Lu puedes soltar a Isaac un momento? -dijo Po calmado-

Claro -Lu se alejó un par de pasos y Po golpeó a Isaac con fuerza lanzándolo contra unos escombros- ¡Papa! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!

¡Te pasaste papa ¿Por que lo atacaste?! -gritó Himiko sorprendida, Po iba a decir algo pero Isaac le lanzó una piedra y Po la sujetó en su mano-

¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HICE AHORA?! -Isaac gritó con una voz gruesa colocándose frente a Po pero Po no se asustó-

¡Es lo que hiciste para tener esos poderes lo que me pone furioso! -gritó Po con fuerza asustado a Isaac- Tu todavía...tu...tu...-Po apretaba los puños mientras Isaac estaba confundido- ¡Tu tocaste a mis hijas! -Isaac solo sonrió nervioso y retroceso un poco-

Esta bien papa, ademas tu eres el menos indicado para decir algo como eso -dijo Himiko molesta- veamos que piensa Long, Ichirou, Lu, también ese extraño leopardo de ojos verdes del palacio imperial hijo del asistente de la emperatriz -Po sudo algo frío y suspiro-

Si tienes razón reaccioné algo mal -dijo Po nervioso-

 _Soooooquete, solo lo dijo para no aceptar sus culpas_ -pensó Isaac molesto viendo a Po, en otro lado Kajo estaba viendo a Akeela, lo rodeaba, lo veía de pies a cola, de cola a espalda y de estómago a cabeza-

¿Que tanto me miras? -dijo Akeela confundido-

Es que te ves muy bien como guerrero tortuga, también creo que deberías quédate con la gema -dijo Kajo sonriendo- total tu ibas a ser elegido en lugar de mi

No Kajo, la gema te pertenece no tiene nada que ver conmigo -dijo Akeela calmado, la armadura se deshizo y Akeela tomó la gema para separarla de él- esto es tuyo tú naciste para hacer esto no yo

¿Estas seguro? -dijo Kajo sorprendida- es decir tú podrías hacer grandes cosas con este poder

Si pero solo quiero hacer grandes cosas con mi poder normal -dijo Akeela sonriendo- el gozo es más grande cuando sabes que hiciste algo por cuenta tuya y no por objetos místicos

Te respeto mucho -dijo Kajo sonriendo, tomó la gema y esta volvió a su cinturón- serias un buen maestro

Si pero soy demasiado rebelde para ser uno -dijo Akeela sonriendo colocando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, los dos estaban sonriendo- bueno vayamos a casa a descansar

Esta bien...oye cuando estaba...toda drogada...con ese gas...¿acaso...le metí la lengua a Himiko y a otras chicas en otros lugares que no fueran sus bocas? -dijo Kajo sonrojada y Akeela se reía-

¿Por que te ríes? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

No por nada -dijo Akeela sonriendo nervioso y se fue corriendo-

¡Espera Akeela dime! -gritó Kajo molesta y lo siguió, Long estaba comiendo algo sentado en una roca mientras Izanamy estaba viendo los ataúdes en el suelo con un sello de papel en el frente, Hinata estaba viendo a Darién y lo tocó en la espalda, tomó la gema y trató de separarla de él, la jalo con fuerza pero no lograba nada-

Es inútil mamá, la gema estará en el hasta que muera -dijo Hanabi calmada-

¡Eso no! -Hinata gruñó sujetando a Darién de la gema y se subió a su espalda jalando con fuerza empujando a Darién al suelo- la gema del guardián más poderoso es un tesoro de la familia lo voy a recuperar

Vaya que es agresiva señora suegra -dijo Darién preocupado sintiendo como Hinata seguía gruñendo jalando la gema-

Es inútil Hinata la gema lo eligió por algo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es verdad no se separar de él -dijo Long calmado, Hinata lo soltó y Darién terminó cansado en el suelo, Anya solo camino hacia él y se subió a su cabeza jugando con sus orejas-

Vaya que si es un guardián -dijo Hinata calmada- oye cariño dime cuando estaba loca por el gas...¿acaso trate...de embarazar a Tigresa?

Uuuuuuuu...¿por donde empiezo? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sonrojado- digamos...que son lindos momentos que guardare para mi lecho de muerte

Ah ya veo -dijo Hinata molesta, se acercó y le sujetó las mejillas a Izanamy jalándolas un poco fuerte estirando su piel- pues disfrútalas esta noche porque hoy duermes solo

¡Eso no es justo! -dijo Izanamy asustado-

También es tu castigo por atacarme -dijo Hinata molesta-

Pero tú...me atacaste...primero -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No me vengas con fantasías -dijo Hinata molesta- de seguro no sabía lo que hacía y traté de defenderme de seguro fuiste tú el que inició

Genial ya se enojo tanto que lo que dice ya no tiene sentido -dijo Long calmado comiendo- por cierto ¿que harán con eso? -Hinata e Izanamy reaccionaron y vieron los ataúdes-

Es verdad, los llevaré a Japón, tiene que ser lo antes posible, les haré una revisión a fondo -dijo Hinata sería- si es cierto que Wildefang regresó a la vida entonces tenemos graves problemas -todos asintieron y después de unas horas había rinocerontes trabajando en reconstruir el valle-

Vaya que esos rinocerontes trabajan muy bien -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿de donde salieron?

Al parecer alguien los llamo para que vinieran a reparar los daños -dijo Po calmado- pensé que no podíamos llamarlos para reparaciones porque teníamos una deuda

Eso si es nuevo -dijo Tigresa confundida cargando a Yu- ¿alguien pagaría esa deuda?

Nosotros los llamamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo caminando junto a Izanamy- ellos vinieron en seguida el valle estará reparado dentro de una semana, tómenlo como una disculpa por las peleas

¿Que hicieron? ¿Pagaron nuestra cuenta? -dijo Po confundido-

No, compramos el banco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, mientras Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos-

Paguen su deuda en abonos -dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras Po solo se golpeó la frente- Por cierto ¿sigue en pie la boda?

Si se hará -dijo Tigresa calmada- lo obligaré, lo casaré si se escapa, lo amarraré de ser necesario pero se hará responsable de sus pescados

¿Estas segura de que no hablas de Po? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, Tigresa gruñó mientras los machos tragaron grueso-

Bueno queríamos invitarlos para el festival de las uniones esperando que eso ayudará ala relación -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

¿Festival de las uniones? ¿Que es eso? -dijo Po confundido-

Una vez al año se reúnen las parejas pidiendo fortuna para que estén siempre juntas, hacen diferentes eventos para probar que tan fuerte son sus relaciones y si cumplen con los eventos estarán unidos para toda la vida -dijo Hinata sonriendo- supongo que servirá para que una de tus hijas esté con Isaac

¡Vayamos! -gritó Tigresa sonriendo- esto ayudará a una de mis hijas de una vez por to, ah por cierto Po hoy duermes afuera

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?! -gritó Po sorprendido-

Por perder a Yu, por dejar que destruyeran medio valle, y también dejar que lo hiciera con Hinata -dijo Tigresa molesta y Po solo se sorprendió- espero que disfrutes es imágenes en tus sueños porque es lo único que verás de mi cuerpo por un largo, largo, largo rato

¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?! ¡Pero ya llevó tres años de ayuno porque nació Yu! -gritó Po nervioso- por favor Tigresita de mi corazón no por favor

Lo siento, bueno ya esperaste tres años ¿que son otros dos años más? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- Vamonos Yu es hora de comer -se retiró caminando y Po la siguió-

¡No por favor Tigresa reconsidéralo por favor! -gritó Po nervioso-

¿Tu...no me harás eso o si? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Lo estoy considerando mi cielo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- todo depende de cómo te portes

Espera...mi amor...no por favor -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Hinata se retiró caminando e Izanamy la siguió- ¡Hinata! -Long e Isaac estaban sorprendidos viendo toda la escena-

Así estarás en dos meses, solo dos meses, por siempre -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac estaba sorprendido mientras Long se acercaba a su oído- tendrás una correa de perro y Lu Ann la jalara por siempreeee -Isaac estaba sudando, se ponía pálido y temblaba un poco- serás su esclavo por siempreeeeee

Prefiero...morir -dijo Isaac nervioso y sudando- hay no...¿que hice?

Irte al purgatoriooooooo -dijo Long sonriendo e Isaac cayó al suelo temblando-

 _ **Avances.-**_

 _Hola aquí Hanabi_ -Hanabi estaba usando un yukata de color rojo con su vientre de embarazo más grande- _Estamos por celebrar la festividad de uniones una de las tantas fiestas en la feria que tenemos_ -Lu y Himiko estaban usando vestidos como los de Hanabi pero en tonos diferentes, Isaac cargaba una rama de bambú con dos hojas de papel con algo escrito-

 _Esto lo intenta la maestra para decirme algo malo_ -Isaac estaba caminando cuando se topó con una adivina y vio algo de fuego salir de una bola de cristal- _Pero nadie puede decirme el futuro, ¿Hanabi que te pasa?_ -Hanabi cayó al suelo tocándose el vientre sudando y asustada-

 _Mi bebe ya viene_ -Hanabi estaba sudando apretando la mano de Darién- _Darién tengo miedo -_ Isaac estaba leyendo una carta y la apretó pero llegó a una costa para ver el mar frente a él-

 _Próximo capítulo_ _ **Uniones de corazón**_ -Isaac estaba abrazando a Lu y luego vio una costa expulsando energía- _Hanabi, Long, padre, maestra, Himiko y también Lu Ann...adiós_


	77. Chapter 77

_**Uniones de corazón**_

En Japón todos estaban reunidos, en el palacio Shiba se veían a algunas lobas vestidas con kimonos rojos con bordes blancos, ellas entraron por un cuarto y dejaron telas sobre la cama-

Aquí le hemos traído unos kimonos espero que sean de su agrado Lu Ann -sama, Himiko -sama -dijo una de las lobas sonriendo-

Ah gracias -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero no tienen que llamarnos así con Lu Ann y Himiko basta

Si dejan las formalidades para después -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Lo siento pero somos sirvientas del clan Shiba, debemos ser respetuosas con los invitados de Lord Shiba y la señora Shiba -dijo una de las lobas sonriendo- ahí con su permiso nos retiramos -agacharon la cabeza y se retiraron-

¿Que fue eso de Lord? -dijo Lu confundida-

Técnicamente es un señor de provincia, ahora puede servir mejor al shogun sin necesidad de servirle a otro señor de provincia, incluso puede conquistar otras povincias por medio de la fuerza pero no lo hace por esperar a que haya un tratado de paz -dijo Himiko calmada-

Ya veo, entonces ahora es alguien más importante prroprepfiere vivir en paz -dijo Lu calmada- bueno y Himiko -Himiko le puso atención viendo como se había quitado la ropa pero no sabía cómo ponerse el yukata- ¿como se pone esto? Este...este...

Es un yukata -dijo Himiko calmada, se acercó y ayudó a Lu a vestirse con el- se pone así, y la cinta va así -le cerró el yukata y le cerró la cinta- listo sencillo -Lu vio su yukata era rosado con tonos fuertes en las mangas y la falda con una cinta azul oscura-

Esta muy bonito el yukata -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero ¿de que s diferencia del kimono?

El kimono es un vestido de gala, es más grande, pesado y con colores más oscuros -dijo Himiko sonriendo, ella se vistió con un kimono azul oscuro con detalles de flores de colores rojas y azules y una cinta azul clara-

Parece que aprendiste de la moda de esta nación -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si aprendí mucho aquí, el idioma, la lectura y escritura, sus costumbres no son tan diferentes -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero aquí sus festividades son muy divertidas y el alcohol es algo fuerte

Me imagino que debiste divertirte mucho aquí -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Unas veces si otras quería traerte conmigo hermana -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si me hubiera gustado estar aquí -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero por cierto ya te me adelantaste muchísimo estando aquí por tres años con Isaac, hoy es mi turno

Solo por un rato después haré mi movimiento -dijo Himiko sonriendo, las dos se estaban viendo de frente gruñendo un poco, en otro cuarto Isaac, Long, Darién, Po e Izanamy estaban hablando frente a los ataúdes-

Entonces ¿no pudieron hayan el cuerpo de Wildefang? -dijo Po serio-

No, fue destruido en el último ataque, no quedó rastro -dijo Darién serio-

Que mal, su cuerpo nos hubiera dicho muchos secretos -dijo Po serio- no queda de otra vamos a abrir el ataúd -todos asintieron y se acercaron a los ataúdes, empujaron las tapas y vieron el interior- !No puede ser..! -casi grita igual que los demás, dentro del ataúd estaban lo que parecían, pedazos de papel-

Solo hay papel -dijo Long sorprendido, metió la mano y sacó un poco del interior- esto huele...huele a cadaver, y no tiene mucho tiempo

Déjame ver -dijo Izanamy serio, se acercó y olfateó- tienes razón -metió la mano y sintió algo en el interior- hay algo aquí -movió el papel un poco y se sorprendió- ya veo...así es como lo hicieron

Que enfermizo -dijo Po sorprendido y molesto, Isaac se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada molesto, después de un rato una leoparda estaba revisando el ataúd, escribió algunas cosas y se alejó-

¿Y bien? -dijo Izanamy serio- Kaneju

Lo que le puedo decir señor Shiba es que el cuerpo lleva varios días muerto, el papel que lo cubría se deshizo con su cuerpo, el animal es un zorro -dijo Kaneju calmada-

Una técnica de resucitacion, sacrificaron la vida de alguien más para traer a ese lobo oscuro de regreso -dijo Po serio-

Un técnica de intercambio de vida -dijo Isaac molesto- ese desgraciado cree poder jugar con la vida de las personas como si fuera superior a lo que fuera o quién sea

Contrólate Isaac, estar enfadado no tiene caso aquí, debemos pensar con claridad -dijo Izanamy serio- ¿hay alguna pista de donde salió esta criatura?

No la hay, por el momento -dijo Kaneju calmada-

Necesitamos capturar a uno vivo que nos diga donde esta -dijo Darién serio-

Una interrogación -dijo Po calmado- no suena mal, cuando nos ataquen de nuevo esta vez capturaremos al oponente

No creo que sea tan fácil como decirlo -dijo Darién calmado- esas hembras eran fuertes unidas, incluso lograr hacer una fusión de Chi, la técnica que ustedes inventaron hace años, la imitaron a la perfección

No solo eso, hay otros que tienen habilidades aumentadas -dijo Long serio- incluso controlan mentes o pueden controlar las plantas a su beneficio junto a otras cosas

Es verdad los enemigos cada vez son más poderosos -dijo Po serio- debemos ser precavidos

Guerreros con ojos morados, habilidades físicas y de energía elemental aumentadas, combinación y fusión por chi, estos sujetos no están para bromas, necesitamos pelear contra Rasel y detenerlo -dijo Izanamy serio- bien Po usaremos la idea de Darién pero necesito tu ayuda, tendrás que capturar a alguien por tu cuenta

Descuida yo lo resolveré -dijo Po calmado-

Bien todos, recuerden este es tiempo para fiestas, estamos aquí para descansar y relajarnos, disfruten su estadia por hoy no hay más trabajo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Po no embarres a las hembras esta noche

¡Haaaaaaaaay! ¡Embarazo a dos mujeres y nunca me dejas de recordarlo! -grito Po molesto, Isaac suspiro y se retiró caminando, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su cuarto, estaba calmado pero entró para ver por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo y el solo estaba pensando-

 _Tenemos que detener está guerra antes de que más personas mueran_ -pensó Isaac serio- hojala hubiera una manera más rápida, tal vez si lo busco por mi cuenta

No deberías buscarlo todavía, aún no estás listo -dijo Hanabi, Isaac se dio la vuelta y la vio sonriendo parada en la entrada, su vientre había crecido más- estás muy lejos para poder enfrentarlo

¿Por que lo dices? -dijo Isaac confundido-

En primera aun no le ganas a Scarge, cuando lo logres hacer podrás hacerle frente a Rasel pero aun desconocemos donde esta o que tan fuerte es -dijo Hanabi calmada- así que te sugiero que tomes las cosas con calma antes de hacer algo adsurdo

Bueno eso es algo importante -dijo Isaac serio- ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando

Vine porque tengo tu traje para esta noche -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, dejo a un lado de la cama un traje negro- nuestro padre piensa que sería bueno para ti disfrutar por un rato, mañana también y luego comenzaremos con la búsqueda de ese tal Rasel

Sabes el me dijo durante mi entrenamiento hay tiempo para pelear, pero hay que jugar, hay que descansar, hay que comer y también hay que jugar, sigo sin entender eso -dijo Isaac calmado pero Hanabi se acercó y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con los dedos- hey

Tonto, hay que jugar y descansar porque el cuerpo lo necesita, pero siempre hay tiempo para entrenar, solo concéntrate en jugar por hoy -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- pero puedes jugar con tu ham un rato mi hijo necesitará amigos con quien jugar, algún primito por ahí -Isaac se sonrojó y suspiro relajando su cuerpo-

Ni lo digas, no hay tiempo para esas cosas -dijo Isaac nervioso-

Bobo, tu siempre te pones como loco cuando Lu Ann handa cerca y no me mientas lo sé -Isaac solo se sonrojo inflando sus mejillas y desvío la mirada- bueno te dejo y date un baño de agua fría -Isaac se golpeó la frente sorprendido, después de un baño largo Isaac estaba de pie en la entrada del palacio usando un saco negro con bordes rojos y cuello del mismo color, era corto y debajo usaba una camisa negra con pantalón negro con cinta roja y botas negras, ya estaba oscureciendo un poco e Isaac estaba viendo al frente como los habitantes estaban preparándose para el evento, el regreso al cuarto y se acostó viendo al techo-

 _Siento una gran inquietud en el centro del pecho...pero no se porque_ -pensó Isaac molesto- _Algo me dice que hoy podría ser trágico o de bueno, realmente no lo sé_ -su puerta se abrió revelando a Lu la cual estaba usando un yukata más un perfume que podía sentir Isaac-

¡Ya llegue Isaac! ¡Vamonos ya! -grito Lu sonriendo- ¿Isaac? -escuchó unos ronquidos y lo vio acostado en la cama- ¡¿Que haces dormido todavía?! -lo sujeto del cuello de la ropa y lo levantó algo molesta-

Puedes irte adelantando sin mi -dijo Isaac casi dormido-

¡Dijiste que irías conmigo! -grito Lu llorando molesta-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Isaac estaba acostado en la sala jugando cartas con Darién y Long-

Hey, hey Isaac ¿irías conmigo a la feria? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Ummmmmmmm ummmmm -Isaac solo se quedó gruñendo un poco pero jamás dijo que iría con ella- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Eso paso -dijo Isaac calmado y se acosto en la cama con un letrero en la cabeza que decía a "no voy a ir"-

¡Tonto Isaac! ¡Te levantaré a la fuerza! ¡Te arrepentirá de esto! ¡Ya veras encontrare tu lugar para esconder tu porno y revistas sucias! -grito Lu revolviendo todo en el cuarto, abrió un cajón y comenzó a mover la ropa hasta se encontró una caja- ¿que es esto? -era una caja de cartón pequeña y morada, Isaac abrió los ojos sorprendido y Lu abrió la caja para ver dentro el collar que le había dado a Isaac hace tiempo y también estaba un adorno con forma de flor de loto, al parecer era un broche- el collar, vaya ya casi lo había olvidado

Si lo guarde a ahí y creo que lo olvidé durante mi viaje -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu lo saco y lo extendió- lo guarde durante mi viaje a China-

Sigue igual me da gusto de que lo hayas cuidado -dijo Lu sonriendo- oye ¿y si te lo pones? -Isaac asintio y Lu se lo colocó en el cuello- ves te queda muy bien y yo -de su traje saco su collar- todavía tengo el mío -Isaac asintio, los dos estaban muy cerca mientras Lu estaba sonrojada- ahora podemos ir a...

No tengo ganas -dijo Isaac cansado, Lu lo estaba por atacar pero vio la flor- ¿y esta flor para quien o para que es? -Isaac levantó las orejas y la vio- es muy bonita pero ¿porque tendrías esto en tu cuarto? -Isaac no contexto solo se la quito de las manos y la guardo-

No es nada solo algo que me gane -dijo Isaac nervioso pero cerró los ojos un momento, abrió los ojos y notó a Lu mirándolo con frialdad- ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?

¿De quien es la flor? -dijo Lu molesta-

Iré contigo a la feria solo...cálmate -dijo Isaac nervioso, después de un rato los dos estaban caminando por la feria, estaban viendo algunos animales comiendo algo de la comida típica y algunos dulces-

Aaaah que bonito -dijo Lu sonriendo- hey y dime ¿hay juegos?

Si algunos de tiro con arco, y también capturar los peces con redes de papel -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bien vayamos a uno primero -dijo Lu sonriendo- quiero ver que es eso de la red de papel -le abrazó el brazo izquierdo y se pegó más con el- vamos a ver

Que aburrido -dijo Isaac calmado-

Entonces dime -dijo Lu de manera fría y directa- ¿de quien era esa flor?

Ah creo que se me haría divertido ir a ver -dijo Isaac nervioso-

 _Hmmm ¿abra algo que no m quiera decir?_ -pensó Lu calmada viendo a Isaac caminando hacia el centro de la feria, en donde pasaban habían muchas cosas, Isaac le mostró a Lu donde estaban la pesca de los peces, ella tomó una pequeña red hecha con papel-

Bien aquí voy pescaré un pez -dijo Lu sonriendo- oye...¿aquí los peces son también conscientes?

Si pero muy pocos hablan dentro del agua -dijo Isaac sonriendo- para ellos debe ser un juego esto -Lu metió parte de la red y trató de capturar a un pez pero este nado rápido contra la red y la rompió- pero eso no quiere decir que no son listos y no se dan cuenta

Bien lo intentaré de nuevo -dijo Lu sonriendo, siguió tratando de capturar un pez con la red mientras algunos saltaban o nadaban muy rápido esquivando el contacto con la red de Lu, Isaac estaba sonriendo viéndola un rato pero una cabra que lo estaba viendo por la espalda le llamó la atención algo- hay ya verás

Joven lobo, joven lobo -Isaac levantó las orejas confundido y se giró para ver a la cabra detrás de él- ¿te gustaría saber tu futuro?

No gracias no creo en las adivinas -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Incluso si tiene que ver con el enemigo que deseas derrotar y el deseo que inunda tu corazón? -dijo la adivina sonriendo e Isaac solo la vio serio-

No gracias estoy bien -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno entonces te daré solo una premonición -dijo la adivina calmada- despídete de Lu Ann porque mañana morirás -Isaac se giró y saco su espada pasando el filo por su cuello-

¡¿Quien eres y que deseas?! ¡Te advierto que si la amenazas y a mí no me contendré anciana! -dijo Isaac molesto- ¿que es lo que quieres?

¿Piensas que Rasel me mando? Te equivocas, como te dije soy una adivina, yo puedo predecir el futuro y mis lecturas son ciertas -dijo la adivina calmada- puede que no me creas pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, si tienes asuntos pendientes resuélvelos, si quieres decirle lo que sientes a alguien hazlo pronto, porque ya no te queda mucho tiempo, mañana vas a morir en una pelea contra alguien llamado Scarge -Isaac se sorprendió bastante- esta tarde te llegará un reto, si lo aceptas morirás, si lo niegas el las matará, es tu decisión ¿estás dispuesto a da tu vida por Lu Ann y Himiko?

¿Lo que dices es enserio anciana? -dijo Isaac se dio y ocultó su espada-

Así es lo lamento -dijo la adivina nerviosa- pero siempre hay una alternativa tú

Sigo sin creer en eso, gracias por la advertencia pero creo que pelearé por mi cuenta -dijo Isaac calmado y comenzó a irse caminando, vio un grupo de animales reunidos y recordó algo-

Hay casi lo logro, quiero otra red mas -dijo Lu molesta-

Lo siento pero ya se me acabaron usted se las acabó con su juego -dijo un zorro nervioso mostrando que ya no tenía redes-

No puede ser -dijo Lu llorando- Isaac...quería un pez

Lo siento Lu Ann -dijo Isaac calmado- ven quiero mostrarte algo -extendió su mano derecha y Lu la tomó para caminar junto a él- hay algo que te quería mostrar creí que te gustaría

¿De que se trata? -dijo Lu sonriendo, Lu notó que Isaac la tenía sujetada de la mano la cual la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse un poco-

Se trata de la rama de bambú que fomenta la unión y lazos de amor -dijo Isaac sonriendo- donde las parejas unen sus lazos un rato

¡Eso suena hermoso! -grito Lu sonriendo sonrojada- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -Lu lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo con ella, ahí estaba un panda de ojos azules dando ramas de bambú a las parejas que pasaban, Po y Tigresa estabán recibiendo una y colocaron tiras de paso con sus nombres en ellas, Tigresa usaba un vestido color rojo mientras Po usaba su traje de maestro! ya estaba en brazos de Tigresa tratando de comer la hoja-

No, no, no mi amor estás hojas no son para que las comas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Yu la vio confundida y ella lo movió un poco-

Así es Yu, esta rama es especial, cuando anotas tu nombre y el de tu amor también, y las juntas en esta rama eso significa que estarán juntos para siempre y por siempre -dijo Po sonriendo-

Claro puede ser cursi y bobo pero es verdad -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- porque no me veo alejada de ti -se pego a Po dandole un beso en los labios-

Yo tampoco me puedo imaginar estar lejos de ti Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado y Tigresa solo soltó una leve risa, Lu estaba sonriendo sonrojada viéndolos a ambos, Isaac sonrió un poco y vio a otro lado como Izanamy y Hinata estaban haciendo lo mismo, ambos sujetaron la rama de bambú escribiendo sus nombres en hojas de papel, solo las colocaron en las hojas y caminaron un poco-

Cada año, todos los años prometemos que no nos separaremos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Y todos los años es igual, siempre se cumple -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no me quiero separar de ti mi amor -Izanamy la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda, Hinata se sonrojó y le dio un beso en los labios-

Siempre estaré contigo Hinata, te amo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Yo también te amo Izanamy -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Isaac sonrió y solo desvió la mirada notando como había más parejas y algunas esperaban cachorros o ya los tenían-

 _Realmente...¿realmente me quedé atorado en el pasado y ya no puedo avanzar?_ -pensó Isaac sorprendido, siguió viendo y notó algo escrito en una pared- _¿Que harías si fuera tu último día?_ -eso le cayó algo pesado, recordó las palabras de la adivina y vio a Lu, solo la vio un momento-

¿Quieres hacerlo? -dijo Isaac calmado y Lu lo vio confundida-

¿Que? ¿Aquí ahora? Yo...esperaba...disfrutar la feria antes de ir a la cama -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada e Isaac le sujeto una mejilla- haaaaaaay...-Lu lloró un poco-

Tonta, no hablo de eso -dijo Isaac calmado, la soltó y Lu se sujeto la mejilla- yo hablo de la rama de bambú

Aaaah bueno si...tú quieres está bien -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac asintio y fueron caminando-

Pervertida -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Lu se sorprendió un poco quedando con los ojos casi en blanco, caminaron y vieron al panda-

Bienvenida joven pareja, esta es la festividad más importante para unir lazos, ¿quieren su rama? -dijo el panda sonriendo-

Si pero exactamente ¿qué tenemos que hacer? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Es sencillo, los dos anotan sus nombres en estas hojas de papel -dijo el panda sonriendo y les dio una hoja a cada uno- y luego las cuelgan en las ramas de está rama de bambú, así sus almas estarán unidas por siempre

Como el matrimonio -dijo Lu sonriendo, ambos estaban escribiendo sus nombres en las hojas de papel y luego las colocaron en la rama de bambú, estaban calmados viendo la rama pero Long saltó sujetando a Isaac del cuello-

¡¿Long qué haces?! -grito Isaac confundido-

¡Lo siento pero no dejare que cometas el peor error de tu vida! -grito Long molesto- ¡es por tu bien!

¡¿Que tiene de malo?! -grito Lu molesta inflando sus mejillas-

¡Por favor Long esto es solo un juego no te pongas así! -grito Isaac molesto y Long le dio una patada a la rama cortando el nombre de Isaac y dejando que la hoja saliera volando- mira lo que hiciste

¡Oh no atrapen esa hoja! -grito el panda nervioso-

¿Ahora qué pasa? -dijo Isaac confundido y molesto-

Si tu hoja es destruida podría ser que tú y ella jamás estén juntos, pero si cae en la rama de bambú de alguien más te pasará una horrible Maldicion -dijo el panda nervioso- serás el esclavo del amor

Hay por favor ¿qué clase de idiota cabeza hueca podría creerla semejante cosa? -dijo Lu sonriendo, la hoja de Isaac siguió volando hasta que aterrizó en la hoja de Jeanne-

Oigan miren me la dieron gratis -dijo Jeanne sonriendo- ¿que es esto? ¿Una hoja?

Cayó en la de su hermana -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Ok voy por ella -dijo Isaac calmado- Jeanne dame esa hoja por favor

¿Tu hoja? -dijo Jeanne sonriendo viendo su rama- mmmm, nop

¿Que? ¿Por que no? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Primero quiero algunas cosas, como un dulce o cosas así -dijo Jeanne sonriendo-

¿Que? Hay no cabe duda que eres idéntica a tu madre -dijo Isaac molesto- bien lo haré enana

Tendrás que decirme señorita Jeanne si quieres que tú tiro con Lu Ann este seguro más te vale ser mi esclavo del amor -dijo Jeanne sonriendo, Isaac solo le sujeto la cabeza y la apretó un poco-

Deberías medir mejor tus palabras enana, pensé que eras más dócil por ser una niña pero me doy cuenta de que tienes la boca y mente tan sucias como una adulta -dijo Isaac molesto, le sujeto con fuerza la cabeza haciendo que se quejara- ahora me vas a dar el papel ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

Si...si...lo haré Isaac onii chan -dijo Jeanne sonriendo nerviosa y sudando por el miedo, después de un rato Lu e Isaac estaban viendo un río sujetando la rama en sus manos-

Fue bueno que la convencieras de devolverla -dijo Lu sonriendo- Gracias -Isaac se quedó viendo el río y suspiro-

Lo siento -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Lo sientes? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿Por que te disculpas?

Por todo lo que te hecho pasar, creo que fui muy malo contigo en el pasado, siempre, tu solo querías ser amable conmigo y yo solo me vi cegado por el pasado, fui un cobarde -dijo Isaac calmado viendo sus manos-

No descuida, estamos bien ahora, es verdad que me dolía siempre verte así herido, enojado y con sed de venganza -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero ahora eres muy diferente, eres más amable, sonríes un poco más y ya no tienes esa mirada de odio ahora es más calmada, determinada como si solo buscaras justicia -se recostó un poco en el cuerpo de Isaac y sonrio- encontrarte a ti mismo y tus raíces era lo que necesitabas para poder estar más tranquilo, sin importar los años volviste y te sigo amando -Isaac solo se quedó pensando un rato-

Te tengo algo -dijo Isaac calmado- no quería decirte hasta que aparecieran los fuegos artificiales pero...-escucharon una explosión y levantaron la vista notando que los fuegos artificiales eran lanzados al cielo causando luces y colores-

Aaaah hermosos -dijo Lu sonriendo emocionada, Isaac asintio y se acercó para abrazarla, Lu se relajó y los siguió viendo un rato más- ¿que querías decirme?

Que esto es para ti -dijo Isaac calmado mostrando la caja que Lu había encontrado antes-

¿Para mi? -dijo Lu confundida- Gracias...espera ¿la flor es para mi?

Lenta, si es para ti -dijo Isaac sonriendo- feliz cumpleaños Lu Ann

Ah es verdad lo había olvidado pero...jeje...ni me había dado cuenta -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- entonces...si es mi cumpleaños podrías -Isaac estaba haciendo algo en la oreja de Lu y reveló que le habia puesto la flor en su oreja derecha, era una flor que combinaba con su pelo y yukata- ¿como se me ve?

Se te ve muy bien -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¿quieres algo más aparte de la flor?

Un par de cosas, pasar la noche solos...solos tu y yo -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada- y una cosita más

Si dices bebé me lanzaré al río -dijo Isaac calmado-

No, eso no...quiero una cosa -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac solo trago grueso y se puso nervioso, en medio del estival algunos animales vieron un escenario y todos estaban acercándose para ver, Po estaba riéndose igual que Tigresa, Himiko cargaba a Yu mientras Lu estaba sonriendo temblando de emoción, las se encendieron mostrando a Isaac en medio del escenario, Po sonrió y levantó los pulgares contento, Isaac solo los vio molesto y les mostró el dedo de en medio-

Esto es para todos los novio, esposos y demás que se ocupan de sus esposas y hacen mucho por ellas -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó una flauta y sopló con un poco de ritmo, sonaron algunos tambores e Isaac estaba siguiendo el ritmo- _**Trabajar duro, vamos, trabajemos duro, trabajar duro, los familiares trabajamos duro, trabajar duro, vamos trabajamos duro, ¡Trabajamos con el alma!**_ -Isaac comenzó a cantar un poco rápido y los animales se sorprendieron, otros instrumentos sonaron en el campo y todos estaban aplaudiendo-

 _ **¿Por qué haces tanto ruido en la mañana?**_ _-_ Isaac canto un poco molesto viendo a Lu pero se calmo- _**no me des más trabajo, date prisa y toma mi mano -**_ Lu estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras algunas hembras estaban sonriendo, se tocó la frente y vio a Lu algo molesto- _**De una manera te has convertido en un problema, debo mantenerte vigilada**_

¿Que? Debió ser sarcasmo...-dijo Lu sorprendida-

No lo creo -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

 _ **Honestamente, te puedo percibir en mi mente**_ -Isaac canto algo fuerte- y para Lu Ann...te amo mucho -solo gruño un poco y Lu sonrió sonrojada sujetando sus mejillas- ¡ _ **En el momento culminante, palpita, late fuerte, ser noble y esperar a que el amor! ¡Vamos trabaja duro, vamos, trabajemos duro! ¡Solo a ti, solo a ti! ¡Solo a ti te lo daré!**_ -canto con fuerza señalando a Lu en medio del público- _**dicha suprema, devoción, alivio y el paraíso, todo tu ser se enrojecerá**_

Aaaaah...es un sueño -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada-

Te aprovechaste de él -dijo Himiko molesta-

 _ **Tu almuerzo hecho a mano es delicioso, con frecuencia hago el té, la limpieza y la lavandería**_ -canto Isaac con calma- _**los malos hábitos, el agua frente a nosotros ¿acaso debo pellizcar tus mejillas?**_ -Lu sonrió sujetando sus manillas recordando algunas que Isaac las jalo un poco- _**Para mi, eres más importante que todo**_ -sonrió cantando y Lu asintio- _**En el momento culminante, palpita, late fuerte, ser noble y esperar a que el amor**_ -Isaac extendió su mano derecha y Lu la tomó para subir al escenario con el- _**Te apruebo, me tienes encantado, te alabo en muchas cosas**_ -Isaac canto acercándose a Lu casi al punto de besarla, la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en su mano mientras frotaba sus mejillas con su mano derecha-

 _ **El breve crepúsculo, la luna iluminando la noche**_ -Isaac canto abrazando a Lu y señaló a la luna- _**todo junto con corazón y una sonrisa**_ -acarició la cara de Lu un poco y ella ronroneó contenta y sonrojada abrazando a Isaac-

¿Contenta? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Todavía te falta mucho más -dijo Lu sonriendo- vamos sigue -Isaac suspiro-

 _ **Tu punto de vista siempre es indeciso, aun así siempre seguiré apoyándote siempre**_ -Isaac canto sonriendo y asintio- _**En el momento culminante, palpita, late fuerte, ser noble y esperar a que el amor**_ -Isaac canto sonriendo y sentó a Lu en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, Lu estaba confundida, mientras Isaac solo le sujeto la cabeza- _**Trabajemos duro**_ -Isaac se arrodilló y los animales estaban sorprendidos dando algunos suspiros, Isaac tomó las manos de Lu y las junto para besarlas un poco- _**Solo a ti, solo a ti, te lo daré todo a ti, trabajaré duro, dicha suprema, devoción, alivio y el paraíso, todo tu ser se enrojecerá**_ -el público aplaudio con fuerza mientras algunos gritaban con fuerza, todo paso de forma calmada, en el cuarto estaban solos Isaac y Lu-

Bien con esto terminamos mi cumpleaños, me sentí muy especial cuando me cantaste -dijo Lu sonriendo, se abrazó de Isaac y sintió su aroma- entonces así se debe sentirse ser tan amada y feliz -Isaac no dijo nada y la abrazó con firmeza, después de un rato los dos se estaban besando un poco, Lu estaba soltando ligeros gemidos sonrojada-

Aaah mmmm aaahhh -Lu estaba respirando entre besos mientras seguían sus besos, esta vez pasaron a un poco más salvajes moviendo las lenguas entre sus bocas, se detuvieron y comenzaron a besarse de forma más relajada, Isaac deshizo el nudo de la cinta del yukata y la dejó caer al suelo, le abrió el vestido levemente a Lu mostrando sus senos sujetados por unas vendas, las quito y las dejó caer al suelo mostrando los senos redondos, blancos y con pezon rosado de Lu, Lu estaba sonrojada pero Isaac mantenía la calma, le sujeto los senos con sus manos y los apretó un poco dejando que sus dedos se hundieran un poco más, los movió levantándolos un poco, se acercó y le dio una lamida a los pezones-

Aaaahn...Isaac...Aaahn...mi amor -dijo Lu sonriendo e Isaac solo la vio a los ojos, la beso de forma rápida y corta, Lu le quito la camisa mostrando el cuerpo tonificado de Isaac, sus músculos fuertes y firmes, ella pasó su mano por el pecho de Isaac y sintió su cicatriz- ¿te duele?

Descuida estoy bien -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó su mano y la colocó justo en la zona del corazón- sigo vivo gracias a ti, gracias Lu Ann -Lu sonrió y se pegó más a Isaac, Lu estaba sobre sus rodillas y con el cuerpo pegado al de Isaac; los dos estaban casi de pie mientras Isaac la abrazaba pasando sus brazos y manos por el cuerpo de Lu; pasó sus manos por el busto de Lu y lo acarició un poco; siguió bajando y acarició su vientre, pasó del obligó y bajo un poco más-

¡Aaaaahn! ¡Aaaaaahn mmmm Isaac! -dijo Lu sonrojada, Isaac solo pasó su boca besando y dando ligeros mordiscos por el cuello de Lu hasta su oreja- aaah te amo...

Yo también -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu se sorprendió un poco y lo vio- yo también te amo -los dos se dieron un beso mientras él momento pasó con más calma, después de un rato Isaac y Lu estaban en la cama abrazados y acostados juntos, Lu estaba sonriendo descansando en el pecho de Isaac mientras Isaac sonrió y la abrazó- _creo que...ya no tengo porque tener un harem si solo te tengo a ti_ -después de un rato Himiko estaba viendo la feria desde los escalones, ella estaba comiendo tranquila hasta que escucho unos pasos-

Vaya ¿qué haces aquí tu sola? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Maestra -dijo Himiko poco sorprendida- bueno yo...es que estaba pensando

Querida, a tu maestra no le debes ocultar nada -dijo Hinata sonriendo- puedo ver a través de tus pensamientos -Himiko la vio poco sorprendida- el armo no correspondido y también las ropturras son muy dolorosas -se sento junto a ella- pero todo esto te llevará a ser mejor, a ser alguien más de ti misma

Si me enseña a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez entonces no podré avanzar y ser más de mi misma; mi padre me lo dijo -dijo Himiko calmada- ¿maestra algún día el amor ya no será tan doloroso?

Siempre es doloroso pero todo el dolor que experimentas ahora se irá con firme avances hacia el futuro -dijo Hinata sonriendo- no puedo decirte cuándo llegará tu amor verdadero, pero también te llegará como a mi, yo estuve persiguiendo algo que jamás se daría, entonces me di cuenta de que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo conmigo

Eso suena bien pero ahora sufro un poco, estoy aún al lado de Isaac pensando que él y yo podríamos estar juntos pero a veces siento que elegirá a Lu Ann en vez de a mi y eso me da miedo -dijo Himiko preocupada- pero tampoco siento correcto mantenerme tan cerca cuando siento de que cada vez más lo estoy perdiendo al final será desicion de Isaac con quien estar y yo solo estaré ahí para apoyarlo como una amiga nada más

Descuida ya llegará tu amor descuida -dijo Hinata sonriendo- pero entiendo como te sientes perfectamente -las dos sonrieron- el amor du...

¡Me duele! -se escuchó un grito de parte de Hanabi y las dos voltearon a verla de rodillas en la sala sujetándose el vientre, Hinata y Himiko corrieron para verla-

Hanabi ¿qué tienes? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Mama me duele...aaah -dijo Hanabi cansada respirando un poco agitada y luego se calmó- aaah ya pasó...aaa h ya pasó pero aaaargh ahí viene

Siéntate -Hinata hizo que Hanabi se sentara y revisó su kimono- estás mojada, hija creo que llego la hora

¿La hora de que? -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Del bebé, el bebé ya viene -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Hanabi estaba respirando un poco agitada mientras sudaba- Himiko ve rápido a la feria, busca a mi esposo y a Darién deben estar brindando con los demás, ve rápido

Entendido maestra -dijo Himiko calmada y se fue corriendo-

Tranquila hija vas a estar bien -dijo Hinata calmada, Hanabi asintio respirando más y más agitada, Hinata la ayudo a ponerse pie y la ayudo a caminar para ir a la enfermería, en la feria Po e Izanamy estaban jugando vencidas rodeados por machos-

¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! -gritaron los machos sonriendo mientras Izanamy y Po estaban gruñendo empujando sus brazos, Po sonrió moviendo su brazo un poco, Izanamy se estaba riendo pero empujó su brazo, ambos estaban parejos mientras sujetaban la mesa, el suelo tembló un poco y la mesa sonó un poco fuerte-

Vamos maestro acabe con el forastero -dijo Reon sonriendo-

Vamos querido no te rindas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras se seguían empujando y la mesa se doblaba-

Vamos papá debes vencer al panda viejo -dijo Long sonriendo-

Vaya ambos están parejos -dijo Darién sonriendo- ¿cuanto apuestas por el panda? Hagan sus apuestas muchachos -todos estaban riendo mientras seguían forcejeando-

¡Señor Shiba! -grito Himiko preocupada, Izanamy se sorprendió-

¡Te agarre! -grito Po sonriendo y empujó a Izanamy haciendo que rompiera la mesa con el golpe- ¡ja te gane!

No es justo tu hija me distrajo -dijo Izanamy molesto y se levantó-

Excusas, excusas -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡Señor Shiba es Hanabi! -grito Himiko preocupada, Long, Darién e Izanamy se sorprendieron y vieron el castillo, en el castillo Hanabi estaba respirando un poco agitada, Hinata estaba sujetando su mano frotando su cabeza, Lu le quitaba el sudor de la cara mientras Isaac esperaba a fuera escuchando las respiraciones cortadas de Hanabi-

¿Como te sientes? ¿Estás bien? -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Hay ¿como crees que me siento? Siento que me parten por la mitad -dijo Hanabi nerviosa y molesta- es como...Aaaaah como si...te tomaran de la cabeza y te partieran por la mitad jalándote las orejas

Hay no exageres, estarás bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo- bueno yo di a luz a tres niños y si se siente un gran dolor pero para eso existen los medicamentos

Benditos sean los medicamentos contra el dolor -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, los sonidos de pasos de gente corrienendo se hicieron notar y la puerta se abrió de golpe-

¡Hanabi! -gritaron Rena, Izanamy, Darién y Long nerviosos-

¡¿Querida estas bien?! ¡¿Cómo está el bebé?! -gritó Darién asustado tomando la mano de Hanabi para verla-

Estoy bien el bebé ya viene eso es todo pero si duele -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y empujó a Darién estrellándolo contra la pared- papa...

Descuida hija papi está aquí, yo te cuidaré muy bien hija -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Descuida mamá me ha estado cuidando estaré bien -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¡Hermana! -Rena y Long gritaron asustados empujando a Izanamy con Darién dejándolos a un lado-

Descuida hermana esto pasará muy rápido -dijo Long nervioso- ¡No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico!

Estaré bien...gugggg...aaaaarg duele -dijo Hanabi forzando la voz un poco-

Tranquila recuerda, respira heee heeee fuuuuu -dijo Rena nerviosa- respira conmigo vamos -Hanabi estaba respirando un poco un tratando de mantener la calma, pasó un tiempo y todos estaban afuera, Po y Tigresa estaban casi dormidos mientras Yu dormía en brazos de Tigresa, Darién estaba temblando sujetando sus manos escuchando como Hanabi se quejaba un rato mas-

Tranquilo Darién todo saldrá bien -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Sabes algo sobre partos? ¿O lo que siente un padre durante el nacimiento de su primer hijo? -dijo Darién nervioso-

No pero igual cálmate -dijo Isaac calmado- ella estará bien en mano de Hinata y Rena, las dos pasaron ya por partos difíciles

Si pero...¿como le hago para mantener la calma? -dijo Darién nervioso-

No puedes hacerlo -dijo Izanamy serio y los dos lo vieron- no puedes hacerlo, este medio, estos sustos solo durarán hasta que el bebé venga al mundo, pero yo te entiendo, pase por esto cuatro veces, el miedo a todo lo que me esperaba el futuro, el miedo y los feos pensamientos esperando lo peor, pero al final mis miedos sólo eran poca experiencia, descuida Darién tu hijo llegara con bien

¿Como puede estar seguro? -dijo Darién nervioso-

Porque le tengo fe a mi nieto y porque también es hijo de los guerreros más fuertes que conozco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Darien se relajó un poco, la puerta se abrió revelando a Rena y Lu algo cansadas-

¿Que pasó? ¿Todo está bien? -dijo Darién preocupado-

Si solo que ya llego el momento del parto, te toca -dijo Rena sonriendo, Darién trago grueso y entró caminando, dentro estabanHinata hablando con una enfermera felina y un conteo doctor-

Darién llegó la hora cuídala -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Darién asintio-

Descuide los voy a proteger -dijo Darién sonriendo, Hinata asintio sonriendo mientras él se acercaba con Hanabi a la cama- ¿cómo estás?

Bien, solo que tengo un poco de miedo -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Bien señora Shiba es momento de que puje -dijo el doctor sonriendo-

Bien es momento vamos a ser padres -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, ella comenzó a respirar un poco agitada mientras soltaba gemidos de dolor, Darien sujeto su mano pero Hanabi no paraba de gemir y gritar, respiraba un poco agitada mientras apretaba la mano de Darién, Hanabi estaba gritando entre respiraciones agitadas, los minutos para todo se se hacían un poco largos mientras Isao, Isaac, Jeanne, Izanamy, Long y Hinata estaban esperando resultados con los demás afuera con ellos-

¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡Dios tiene los hombros de papá y la cintura grande de mamá! -gritó Hanabi asustando a los demás haciéndolos reír un poco, después de unos minutos escucharon un grito seguido de un llanto, algunos se asustaron un poco y Darién salió caminando con calma, lo vieron con la cabeza hacia abajo-

Darien...¿como están? -dijo Isao preocupado- ¿todo está bien?

Si jejeje...jejejeje -Darién estaba riendo y llorando un poco- ya llegó y ...es un varón, es niño -Hinata y los demás sonrieron un poco- suegros pueden pasar, alguien los quiere conocer -todos pasaron caminando pero Darién le detuvo el paso a Lu y su familia- lo siento solo

Lo se descuida -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Pero la madrina puede pasar -dijo Darién sonriendo, todos vieron a Himiko y ella asintio sonriendo, todos pasaron y vieron a Hanabi usando un suéter rosado, estaba sudada con el pelo algo alborotado, en sus brazos tenía un pequeño lobo de pelo blanco, era un pequeño macho con los ojos cafés un poco más oscuros-

Oooooh Hanabi tu bebé es precioso -dijo Jeanne sonriendo sonrojada-

Será un buen peleador en el futuro -dijo Isao sonriendo- hola pequeño sobrino soy tu tío Isao -se acercó sonriendo- te voy a cuidar bien

Yo soy tu tío Long seré el tío divertido que te dará licor -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Nada...que le daré dulces -dijo Long sonriendo-

Hola mi nietecito -dijo Hinata sonriendo casi llorando- Hanabi ¿puedo...?

Claro mamá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hinata cargo al bebé, el bebé se quejó un poco moviendo las piernas-

Ya, ya, ya bebé, es tu primera vez en los brazos de tu abuelita -dijo Hinata sonriendo, el bebé se calmó un poco- si soy tu abuelita

Hola bebé -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- soy tu abuelito, y no dejaré que me hagas maldades en el pelo -Hinata sonrió un poco, el bebé solo sonrió un poco y se movió un poco-

Parece que le agradaste -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Hay que hermoso -dijo Lu sonriendo- yo me pregunto ¿cuando tendré un bebé?

¡Sigue esperando! -dijeron Isaac, Po y Tigresa sonriendo algo molestos-

Cuando muera...más tres días -dijo Tigresa molesta-

Hay que loca -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac sonrió se acercó a ver el bebé y sonrió lagrimando un poco-

Ya te vi llorón -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Que? No, no, solo se me metió algo...al...-Isaac estaba nervioso viendo como lo veían algunos mientras Himiko estaba cargando al bebé- ok los rudos también lloran

Bueno míralo es tu sobrino -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac le tocó la cabeza al bebé y luego sintió como el bebé le sujeto uno de sus dedos, se sorprendió un poco pero dejó que lo sujetara con fuerza- si, así mismo me sentí al verlo

Y ¿bien que nombre tienen pensado darle? -dijo Rena sonriendo-

Tengo uno -dijo Darién sonriendo- Toshio significa héroe

Gran nombre -dijeron Izanamy, Isao, Isaac y Long sonriendo-

Pero aún es un bebé y creo que debería llevar un nombre bonito como Haruki significa brillo del sol -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- es un buen nombre

¿Qué tal Toshio Haruki Shiba? -dijo Himiko sonriendo- de cariño le pueden decir Toshi o Haru

Ella tiene razón -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Me encanta -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Oh parece que Toshi quiere volver con su madre -Himiko le regresó el bebé a Hanabi y el bebé solo se acomodó sobre su pecho-

Mi bebé -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- bienvenido a la familia pequeño -todos estaban más que contentos por eso, más tarde Isaac y Himiko estaban sentados viendo al cielo, había algunas estrellas-

Que hermoso lo del bebé -dijo Himiko sonriendo- yo siempre quise tener algo así, una familia tan unida

Pero la tienes -dijo Isaac calmado-

Pero una propia -dijo Himiko sonriendo- tener un esposo y un hijo, jejeje sé que suena vivo pero siempre tiene un buen matrimonio como el de mis padres

¡Po te dije que hicieras la cama! -gritó Tigresa molesta-

¡Perdón pero estaba muy ocupado cuidando de nuestro hijo bruja loca! -gritó Po molesto-

¡¿Como me llamaste?! -gritó Tigresa molesta- ¡Esta noche duermes en el suelo!

Rebosan de amor -dijo Isaac nervioso-

No siempre son así -dijo Himiko sonriendo- es solo que se toman tiempo para calmarse de vez en cuando, y ¿que has pensado?

¿Sobre que? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno es obvio que esta vida de soltero con un harem de cinco chicas no es vida, debe ser duro -dijo Himiko calmada-

Lo dejaré -dijo Isaac calmado- ahora solo me concentraré en lo que me importa y no, no es venganza, es secreto -Himiko asintio sonriendo- ¿recuerdas la navidad hace un año?

Nos sentamos aquí, comimos algo de galletas hechas por la maestra Hinata, vimos la nieve y tus hermanos jugaron con nosotros y terminamos cubiertos de nieve -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Si y nos enfermamos por eso -dijo Isaac sonriendo- pero me sentí muy bien por un momento, jamás pensé que volvería a jugar como un niño de nuevo

Los niños sacan lo mejor de nosotros -dijo Himiko sonriendo, lo abrazó y se relajó colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Isaac- sabes a veces pienso que quizás me apresure a terminar contigo

Sabes si me dolió cuando lo hiciste -dijo Isaac calmado- pero entiendo porque lo pensaste

Si, ya perdimos al tío Mono, no quiero volver a perder a alguien más -dijo Himiko calmada- y ¿alguna vez piensas en nosotros?

Muchas veces, me hiciste muy feliz -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Y tu a mi -dijo Himiko sonriendo- aun te quiero Isaac, claro tendrás que el ir sobre mi hermana y también por mi

¿Por qué hay que elegir a una? -dijo Isaac calmado- piensa vivimos todos juntos, peleamos juntos, entrenamos juntos, somos una familia, no se divide a la familia, no podemos separarnos

¿Familia? -dijo Himiko poco sorprendida- sabes es la primera vez que nos llamas familia -sonrió e Isaac se sorprendió un poco- ¿realmente nos ves así?

Bueno si...a pesar de todos mis errores...yo me sentí aceptado por ustedes -dijo Isaac calmado- eso hace la familia ¿no?

Si nunca te abandona y no se fractura -dijo Himiko sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó un poco- bueno vayamos a dormir, ha sido una noche larga y quiero ir a dormir

Himiko antes de que te vayas -dijo Isaac calmado- fuiste una buena novia, eres una gran hermana para Lu Ann y Yu, también...te quiero mucho

Yo también te quiero mucho Isaac, sabes que te amo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, le dio un beso en los labios e Isaac asintio sonrojado levemente, todos fueron a dormir y pasaron una mañana tranquila pero Isaac se despertó en medio de la madrugada y salió por la ventana, solo se quedó en guardia y vio una flecha incrustada en el muro, tomó la flecha y separó la carta de la flecha, la leyó y luego la deshizo convirtiéndola en cenizas-

Bien que comience de una vez -dijo Isaac molesto, después de unas horas de descanso Isaac se estaba retirando del palacio usando el traje del festival de ayer y su espada, estaba caminando mientras todo estaba rodeado por la neblina, estaba calmado viendo todo a su alrededor, siguió caminando hasta que se topo con Tigresa- maestra

¿A donde vas tan tarde? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

No me detenga -dijo Isaac calmado- yo

Lo se, vas a dar tu ultima pelea con Scarge esta tarde, y con la neblina qué hay podrían tener una pelea pareja y tú tendrías ventaja -dijo Tigresa calmada, Isaac estaba callado y se acercó más a ella- hoy será un día nublado así que creo que deberías usar una sombrilla y tener mucho cuidado cuando regreses de tu victoria -Isaac no dijo nada solo la abrazo con fuerza y Tigresa se quedó callada-

Sabe tan bien como yo que yo no regresaré de esta batalla -dijo Isaac calmado, Tigresa solo desvió la mirada y apretó los ojos cerrandolos-

No digas eso, como guerrero no puedes darte por vencido tan fácilmente -dijo Tigresa deprimida- tampoco puedes tener ese pensamiento de que morirás, así que no te despidas, si te despides me voy a enojar mucho contigo

Entonces no es un adiós, es solo un Gracias por todo -dijo Isaac calmado, Tigresa asintio, se separó y suspiró dándole la espalda para que no la viera llorar- lamentó que las cosas fueran así pero no hay otra manera pero al menos ya supe lo que era tener más que solo poder, gracias a todos descubrí lo que me había perdido, ser parte de una familia

¿Realmente estás dispuesto a morir por venganza o es algo más? -dijo Tigresa llorando un poco-

Finalmente lo entendí, mis amigos, a mis amigos no les hubiera gustado que desperdiciara mi vida buscado venganza lo único que querían era que viviera, ellos solo quieren que detenga a Scarge y Rasel -dijo Isaac calmado- Maestra gracias por todo, y por ser como una segunda madre para mi, por favor cuide a Lu Ann y mucho

Tu también cuídate pero se que volverás con vida, ya que el deber de toda madre es creer en sus hijos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo sin parar de llorar-

Dígame una cosa, si yo muero ¿podré ver a mi madre y mis amigos en el otro mundo? -dijo Isaac calmado-

A este punto no tiene sentido decirte mentiras, eso podría ser imposible -dijo Tigresa calmada e Isaac apretó la mirada un momento- ellos jamás fueron maestros de Kung Fu como tales, si ellos murieron si encontrar su paz interior o un punto clave entre la mente y la fuerza entonces ellos murieron en paz, pero tu alcanzaste ese punto, tu cuerpo seguirá así igual que tu alma, y serás enviado al mundo de los espíritus a seguir con tu entrenamiento

Hmmm ya veo...es una lástima -dijo Isaac sonriendo- por favor cuídate mucho

Si y tu también cuídate hijo -dijo Tigresa calmada y solo vio como Isaac se marchó caminando del lugar, Isaac camino por minutos y avanzó corriendo, solo se alejó y terminó hasta una de las Islas mas cercanas, Isaac estaba caminando solo por una orilla, el agua y las olas golpeaban las rocas, había una elevación donde se podía ver el mar, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que el sol tardaría en ocultarse un poco, el solo se quedó viendo la orilla y cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa, estaba relajándose un poco, el silencio, las olas y el viendo lo relajaban, estaba calmado y luego abrió los ojos-

Pensé que tardarías más -dijo Isaac serio- respondí al reto lo acepté

Si eso lo puedo ver -dijo Scarge sonriendo- eres muy estupido al venir solo, sabes bien que morirás como la vez anterior

Aquella vez no usé toda mi fuerza pero en esta ocasión -Isaac se giró para verlo - pienso derrotarte usando cada extracto de poder que tengo, ya has asesinado a muchos inocentes

Jejejeje no sabes que tanto estoy cubierto en sangre -dijo Scarge sonriendo - bien si tanto lo quieres vamos empecemos esta pelea a muerte, ambos expulsaron energía mientras que Isaac pasó al modo oscuro y tomó la espada para quedar en guardia mientras Scarge junto sus manos formando una guadaña morada, la guadaña creció formando una gran hoja casi real, Isaac expulsó energía amarilla de su cuerpo mientras la espada brillaba-

¡Aaaaaah! -Isaac gritó igual que Scarge, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe con sus armas, Scarge lanzó un corte vertical mientras Isaac solo lanzó un golpe diagonal, los dos chocaron sus armas causando una colisión de energía, las armas estaban creando fricción entre ellos, los dos gruñían empujando sus armas, Scarge gritó levantando su arma empujando a Isaac un poco, lanzó un corte diagonal pero Isaac se agachó esquivando el golpe, Isaac giró la espada y lanzó un corte ascendente pero Scarge extendió las manos sujetando por todo el mando a lo largo, de tuvo el golpe de Isaac con el mango terminando en una ligera onda de sonido, Scarge giró su guadaña y extendió el brazo lanzando un golpe directo, Isaac detuvo el golpe bloqueándolo con su hoja, forcejeo un poco y se alejó, Scarge cambió la forma de su arma por una espada más grande y de doble filo-

Los dos avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un corte vertical chocando sus armas causando una onda de sonido, forcejearon un poco hasta que Scarge le dio un empujo y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Isaac solo colocó su espada sobre su hombro izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, forcejeo y empujó la espada, solo giró gritando y lanzó un corte horizontal, pero Scarge solo colocó la espada deteniendo el golpe, causó una onda de sonido empujando la arena un poco, los dos gritaron y lanzaron algunos golpes, sus espadas chocaron de forma diagonal, forcejearon un poco pero Scarge gritó lanzando un corte diagonal e Isaac lanzó un corte vertical chocando sus armas, forcejearon y liberaron energía empujándose un poco-

¡RRRRAAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge gritó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía morada y fuego negro mezclados, Isaac se sorprendió y el ataque impacto causando una explosión, Scarge estaba sonriendo viendo el humo pero vio una sombra en medio del humo y giró lanzando un corte en diagonal terminando con el brazo izquierdo extendido sujetando la espada, solo se giró y levantó la espada colocándola de forma horizontal sobre su cabeza deteniendo un golpe de Isaac con su espada, Isaac terminó forcejeando empujando a Scarge arrastrando sus pies en el suelo, solo gruñeron y Scarge lanzó un golpe con su brazo de forma horizontal, Isaac se alejó dando un salto y quedó de rodillas en el suelo expulsando energía, levantó la espada con ambas manos, la hoja se volvió amarilla y azul mientras era cubierta de energía, Scarge extendió su brazo concentrando energía en la punta de la hoja, la energía tomó forma de esfera y fue disparada creando un rayo concentrado-

¡Getsuga tenshou! -Isaac gritó y bajo los brazos cortando el ataque de Scarge con el suyo, el suelo tembló un poco mientras la energía era dispersada hacia el mar destruyendo algunas rocas en el suelo, algunas rocas estaban cayendo al mar mientras Isaac estaba serio sujetando su espada y su ataque terminó pasando junto a Scarge causando una explosión, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron corriendo, chocaron sus armas, estaban gruñendo mientras peleaban Scarge lanzó un corte vertical pero Isaac lanzó un corte chocando su arma con la suya, Scarge retrajo la espada y lanzó un golpe directo pero Isaac solo levantó la espada bloqueando el ataque y avanzó golpeando a Scarge en la cara con su cabeza, lo empujó y giró dándole una patada en el pecho, Scarge retrocedió un poco expulsando energía-

¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac y Scarge avanzaron gritando y lanzaron un corte liberando energía, en medio del campo se creó un resplandor morado y amarillo entre los dos, el suelo se agrietó un poco mientras los dos terminaron de lado contrario con una ligera herida en el cuerpo, Isaac tenía una corta ligera en el pecho mientras Scarge tenía una herida leve en el hombro derecho-

Vaya admito que lo haces muy bien pero esto apenas fue el calentamiento -dijo Scarge sonriendo- espero que hayas hecho tus oraciones y te hayas despedido porque morirás aquí Isaac -Isaac estaba viendo a Scarge pero él estaba serio pensando en otra cosa, solo por un momento recordó a Lu sonriendo-

 _Lu Ann...siempre fuiste una chica odiosa como una niña consentida no me caías bien al principio pero tu...tenías un corazón tan generoso como ninguno, tú sola presencia era cálida y hacia reír a los demás, tus fuerzas siempre superaban a las mías, siempre trataste de salvarme pero ahora es mi turno de salvarte_ -Isaac solo pensaba en diferentes momentos que tuvo con Lu, la recordaba sonriendo, llorando o haciendo bromas- _No se que habrás hecho pero al final de cuentas cumpliste tu objetivo, hiciste que me enamorara de ti, a pesar de todo el daño que te cause siempre me perdonaste, y jamás te pude entender bien, ahora te regresare el favor es mi turno de protegerte, las cosas de mi pasado ahora serán resueltas finalmente, permanece dormida_ -recordó que Lu estaba dormida en su cama sonriendo- _Y cuando abras tus ojos todo esto se habrá terminado, creo que es mejor que yo no esté aquí_

GRRRRRR...OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARGH -Isaac gritó haciendo que su cuerpo expulsara energía negra y roja pasando al Modo Oscuro- ¡No me iré solo al infierno! ¡Tú tendrás que venir conmigo! -Scarge solo se sorprendió mientras Isaac lo veía enojado- está vez lo daré todo -se agacho y extendió el brazo el derecho sujetando la espada desde el mango y se sujeto el brazo con la mano izquierda- usare esto y es mi último recurso, Shibari Mangetsu -la espada brillo igual que los ojos de Isaac- ¡BAN KAI!


	78. Chapter 78

_**Una batalla a muerte**_

El suelo en la isla estaba temblando, el viento se agitaba con fuerza y en medio del campo solo podían verse rastros de energía carmesí, Scarge estaba sorprendido viendo como Isaac estaba gritando expulsando energía, el suelo bajo sus pies estaba agrietándose mientras Isaac tenía los brazos extendidos a los lados expulsando energía, se creaba una ráfaga de viento girando al rededor de él, el color de su pelo así como de su energía estaban cambiando-

Va solo porque expulses toda tu energía de esa manera no quiere decir que te estás haciendo más fuerte -dijo Scarge calmado- solo estás dando todo lo que tienes

Te equivocas -dijo Isaac gruñendo mientras la energía se volvía más roja con pequeños destellos amarillos- para usar mi maximo poder primero debo expulsar todo mi poder, seguido lo estabilizaré, ya verás lo que haré

Has lo que quieras -dijo Scarge sonriendo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge gritó liberando fuego y energía morada oscura del cuerpo, los dos estaban expulsando energía mientras el pelo de Isaac se volvía blanco de nuevo pero sus ojos se mantenían rojos, en sus mejillas aparecieron marcas de color negro eran triangulares e iban desde la mitad del hocico hasta sus mejillas, en su frente apareció una marca en forma de flecha- esa marca...esa marca es

Así es, esta es la marca de los Shiba y esto indica que estoy alcanzando mi punto crítico -dijo Isaac sonriendo- aquí voy ¡AAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac gritó haciendo la energía más grande, se detuvo y extendió su brazo derecho sujetándolo con su mano izquierda- ¡escucha mi voz, avanza, no te detengas jamás! ¡Si retrocedes envejecerás, siente miedo y morirás! ¡Ahora grita Shibari Mangetsu! ¡BAN KAI! -Isaac levantó la espada liberando un resplandor rojo y dorado del cuerpo y la espada, todo se vio envuelto en el resplandor de energía en el campo, Scarge quedó cegado un momento, mientras en el castillo, Po, Izanamy y Tigresa estaban viendo un resplandor dorado rojizo-

Finalmente la batalla ha comenzado y se ha atrevido a usar a Shibari Mangetsu -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ahora podrá hacerle frente a Scarge, podrá terminar con su pasado -dijo Po calmado-

Yo solo espero que vuelva con bien -dijo Tigresa preocupada, en la isla Scarge estaba sorprendido viendo el humo quitándose del lugar mostrando la silueta de Isaac y una espada-

No puede ser -dijo Scarge sorprendido- así que...esta es la verdadera forma de la espada sagrada, hecha desde la antigüedad la primera espada del mundo, uno de los artefactos más poderosos del mundo, Shibari Mangetsu, La espada celestial -el viento se deshizo mostrando a Isaac usando una armadura en el cuerpo, tenia hombreras ajustadas al cuerpo en forma redonda, eran de borde amplio y blanco con el interior rojo, su camisa se había abierto mostrando una camisa blanca brillante de borde rojo ambas tenían el cuello levantado, en sus manos tenía guantes negros con protección en los nudillos de color blanca, tenia brazaletes largos protegiendo desde sus muñecas hasta los codos, formando una X negra en el centro con bordes negros, en la cintura usaba un cinturón metálico blanco con protección a los lados de borde blanco e interior rojo en las protecciones, sus botas eran del mismo patrón pero tenían divisiones mostrando una mejor movilidad, en sus manos tenía la espada pero esta era más larga y grande, su mango negro, la hoja brillante y el mango dorado-

Estoy listo Scarge -dijo Isaac serio - terminemos con esto, terminaré con esto en un instante

¿Esa cosa tan pequeña...es tu Nivel Maestro? -dijo Scarge sorprendido - es solo una armadura samurai nueva no le veo la gran...-Isaac se había colocado junto a él lanzando un golpe, Scarge se sorprendió y levantó su brazo izquierdo para defenderse, Isaac le había dado un golpe y él se había defendido creando una colisión en el campo- ¿Que? -los dos forcejearon y se alejaron derrapando en el suelo- imposible...-vio su brazo izquierdo ligeramente lastimado por el ataque de Isaac- ¿con tan solo un golpe...pudo causarme esto?

¿Lo ves? Este es mi maximo poder -dijo Isaac calmado rodeado de energía- peleemos como hombres sin armas solo nuestros puños

Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Scarge molesto, él deshizo su espada e Isaac guardó la suya- admito que tu golpe si me dolió jamás esperé a que me atacaras así de sorpresa, pero esta vez no voy a contenerme, terminaré con esta pelea de una vez -los dos quedaron en guardia escuchando el sonido del océano chocando con las rocas, el viento movió un poco el lugar, quedaron en silencio que una roca se movió y cayó al suelo-

Isaac abrió los ojos y se impulsó avanzando contra Scarge, Scarge hizo lo mismo y avanzó, los dos se cubrieron en energía y chocaron sus puños causando un fuerte impacto en el campo, el campo se cubrió de una brillo rojizo y dorado mientras el viento giró un poco, se escucharon dos impactos algo fuerte mientras en el suelo aparecieron algunas marcas de grietas, Isaac salió del humo y Scarge gritó lanzando un golpe sacando sus garras pero Isaac lo esquivó moviendo el cuerpo y lanzó una rodillazo pero Scarge cruzó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe con fuerza, Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge solo se alejó saltando Isaac se quedó viéndolo y Scarge desapareció, Isaac lo buscó con la mirada, escuchó algo y movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque, Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe directo pero Scarge lo esquivo, Scarge gritó y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago, Isaac se quejó pero le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo un poco y avanzó contra el, Scarge solo se alejó saltando e Isaac lo siguió, Scarge gruñó y extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego morada, Isaac se sorprendió y le dio un golpe a la esfera desviándola contra una roca causando una explosión, Isaac se alejó y quedó en guardia, Scarge avanzó de lado y lanzó un golpe horizontal con el brazo izquierdo liberando varias esferas de fuego morado, Isaac solo se quedó viendo las esferas y avanzó corriendo, salto esquivando un ataque, se giró esquivando otro y le dio un golpe a un tercero para desviarlo contra el mar, Isaac se quedó viendo el campo cubierto de fuego y esperó pero Scarge apareció y lanzó un golpe a su espalda, pero Isaac se giró y detuvo el golpe con su mano-

Vaya no lo haces nada mal -dijo Scarge sonriendo, los dos sonrieron y se alejaron dando un salto, quedaron en guardia y esperaron de nuevo- pero el calentamiento apenas está comenzando

Lo sé -dijo Isaac calmado, Isaac gritó un poco expulsando energía y avanzó corriendo, Scarge gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando fuego pero Isaac desapareció, el fuego chocó y causó una explosión mientras Scarge lo buscó, Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal detrás de él pero Scarge se agachó y giró lanzando una patada pero Isaac levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe, los dos forcejearon y se alejaron, chocaron causando un resplandor y una onda de sonido, manos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido, lanzaron una patada y sus piernas chocaron, por último chocaron sus brazos causando una onda de sonido, los dos forcejearon y se alejaron solo para extender sus brazos liberando energía, sus ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una fuerte explosión-

En medio del humo los dos avanzaron gritando, Isaac y Scarge chocaron puños comenzando a pelear en un intercambio de golpes y latas muy rápido, estaban expulsando energía mientras peleaban, Isaac desvió un golpe con su palma derecha y giró lanzando una golpe horizontal con su brazo izquierdo, Scarge se agachó y lanzó un golpe de gancho golpeando a Isaac en el mentón, los dos siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes mientras el viento giraba a su alrededor mientras peleaban, Scarge gritó y lanzó una patada pero Isaac levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque y le dio un golpe directo a la cara empujándolo un poco, los dos avanzaron y volvieron a pelear intercambiando sus golpes, Scarge lanzó un golpe con su garra de forma diagonal pero Isaac levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque pero los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, se creó un resplandor y los dos se alejaron derrapando en el suelo, mientras el fuego se esparcía un poco, Isaac gritó y golpe el suelo con su palma liberando columnas de hielo, Scarge saltó alejándose del hielo pero Isaac avanzó de un paso y saltó a una columna solo para volver a impulsarse contra Scarge, los dos se estrellaron causando una derrape en el suelo, el humo y las rocas se fueron levantando debido al impacto, estaban peleando entre los dos intercambiando golpes de forma directa y rápida, Scarge estaba gruñendo esquivando y defendiéndose de los golpes de Isaac pero le sujeto de su muñeca izquierda y giró para lánzalo contra una roca-

Isaac gritó pero giró cayendo a cuatro patas en la roca, Scarge gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe liberando fuego, Isaac desapareció y Scarge golpeó la roca liberando el fuego causando una fuerte explosión Isaac solo se impulsó alejándose un poco más de el, la roca comenzó a caer en pedazos pero Isaac sujetó un pedazo y lo empujó contra Scarge, Scarge guió y le dio un golpe deshaciéndolo en pedazos, Isaac solo giró su cuerpo cayendo de pie pero Scarge grito liberando una onda de fuego y viento, Isaac solo se impulsó gracias a ese ataque y cayó derrapando en el suelo, se impulsó de nuevo y Scarge se quedó en guardia viéndolo, los dos chocaron causando una colisión mientras peleaban, sus puños y golpes se veían haciendo impactos entre ellos, Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo y giró lanzando un golpe directo pero Scarge se cruzó de brazos y luego los extendió empujándolo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes y patadas entre ellos, Isaac lanzó una patada pero Scarge levantó sus brazos bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido que hizo alejarse el viento un poco, siguieron peleando y Scarge le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago liberando una onda de viento detrás de él, siguieron peleando mientras se quejaban tras los golpes, Scarge se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe, el suelo temblaba un poco entre sus golpes mientras parecía que el aire se mezclaba con partículas de hielo y fuego por su pelea, algunas rocas eran destruidas y el viento se movía un poco más fuerte, Isaac solo gruñó apretando los dientes y comenzó a moverse más rápido, Scarge levantaba los brazos defendiéndose y los dos gritaron chocando sus puños, desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lado peleando, siguieron peleando entre ellos mientras se escuchaban algunos impactos-

¡RRRRRAAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe directo pero Isaac desapareció y el golpe liberó una onda de fuego quemando parte del campo, Isaac rodeaba a Scarge y apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada pero Scarge giró levantando los brazos y le sujetó la pierna, lo levantó y luego lo lanzó contra el suelo de espaldas, se giró y lo estrelló contra unas rocas, Isaac grito y expulsó energía liberándose de su agarra, giró y le dio una patada en la cara alejándolo un poco, Isaac avanzó y le dio un golpe a Scarge en la cara, estaba por golpearlo de nuevo pero Scarge rugió expulsando fuego empujando a Isaac, cubrió sus brazos con fuego y avanzó corriendo, Isaac se sorprendió y comenzó a moverse esquivando los golpes, arqueo su cuerpo levantando el brazo izquierdo esquivando el golpe, Isaac grito y lanzó un rodillazo pero Scarge lo detuvo con su brazos izquierdo y le dio un golpe a Isaac directo en pecho alejándolo y liberó fuego empujándolo, Isaac cayó de rodillas arrastrando sus pies y manos, Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe diagonal liberando fuego, Isaac salto de lado y lanzó un golpe liberando un viento helado en forma de púas, Scarge solo grito y comenzó a golpear las púas de hielo, Isaac grito y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Scarge se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Isaac regresó el golpe pero esta vez Scarge levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, chocaron sus rodillas en un golpe y siguieron peleando, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Isaac lo desvió con su mano izquierda y le dio un golpe en la cara con su palma salto y giró pateando a Scarge en la parte trasera de la cabeza tirándolo al suelo pero Scarge gruñó y salto sujetando a Isaac del cuerpo y salto estrellándolo contra una roca-

¡OAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito de dolor pero Scarge lo soltó y se alejó de un salto, los dos se pusieron de pie respirando poco agitados, los dos estaban recuperando el aliento escuchando el mar agitándose mientras algunas rocas caían al mar, las energías de ambos volvieron a mostrarse mientras esperaban al movimiento del otro-

Sabes te hiciste muy fuerte con esa armadura pero aún estamos muy lejos de terminar con esto -dijo Scarge sonriendo- ¿que se siente?

¿Que se siente que? -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Que se siente ser uno con tantos Chi? -dijo Scarge sonriendo- el chi del hielo, el chi de la Luz, el Chi oscuro, todos fusionamos en tu cuerpo, pero el Chi oscuro es el más fuerte y poco a poco consume tu cuerpo ¿o me equivoco?

Te equivocas, es cierto que el Chi oscuro tomó el control pero yo lo tengo bajo mi control y puedo utilizarlo más que antes -dijo Isaac molesto- veras antes de fusionarla con todas mis energías este Chi oscuro debía estabilizarse por lo menos dos años, dos años tuve que resguardar mi verdadero poder para alcazar este punto de perfeccionamiento

Eso suena imposible, solo escúchame que los únicos que pueden alcanzar el punto perfecto entre la luz y la oscuridad son los que sean tranquilos y de corazón puro -dijo Scarge calmado-

Yo soy tranquilo y mi corazón es puro -dijo Isaac sonriendo- mi corazón tiene pura maldad, lo único que deseaba era ser más fuerte y por eso entrenaba duro, jamás me di por vencido -Isaac solo gruñó un poco recordando algo-

 _ **Recuerdo de Isaac-**_ Isaac cayó al suelo sudando y cansado, estaba en medio de unas rocas, tenía el pelo largo y su banda roja en la cabeza, su traje era negro con camisa blanca y pantalón negro con sus botas, estaba levemente herido mientras Izanamy lo estaba viendo estando de pie sobre una roca-

¡Maldicion...! -dijo Isaac molesto y salto para ir contra el, solo expulsó energía y grito lanzando varios golpes, Izanamy los esquivó moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado, levantó los brazos deteniendo un golpe y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago y luego otro en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Isaac cayó herido y cansado, solo le tomó un momento y se puso de pie- ¡demonios! ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito expulsando energía negra y carmesí pasando al Modo Oscuro, avanzó de nuevo lanzando un golpe, Izanamy levantó su mano y lo detuvo, solo forcejeo un poco y giró lanzando a Isaac contra una roca, Izanamy extendió sus manos y luego las retrajo tomando la postura del Kamehameha, Isaac salió de las rocas herido pero expulsó energía y tomó la postura para el ataque de, cañón galáctico, solo grito y extendió los brazos liberando la energía, ambos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, ambos estaban forcejeando pero Isaac estaba más en desventaja y cayó de rodillas cansado, estaba cansado y el ataque de Izanamy lo golpeó causando una explosión en el campo, estaba más herido cuando cayó de rodillas-

Maldicion...así jamás le ganaré a Scarge -dijo Isaac molesto-

Apenas estas empezando llevará tiempo para que lo domines -dijo Izanamy calmado- primero debes aprender a controlar tus emociones cuando estés así, ya que si no lo haces perderías el control y jamás volverías a la normalidad -Isaac solo bajo la mirada molesto- _**fin del recuerdo-**_

Y entonces fue ahí que comencé mi entrenamiento nuevo -dijo Isaac calmado- durante días estuve meditando en Modo Oscuro, durante periodos de horas estuve meditando buscando el dominio sobre mi lado maligno, pero también descubrí muchas cosas sobre mi, mientras más peleaba más fuerte me hacia -Isaac estaba recordando como entrenaba con Izanamy, los dos avanzaban usando el kaioken golpeando rocas- cuando me recuperaba de mis heridas me volvía más fuerte -Isaac recordó cuando se quitó los vendajes de un brazo y expulsó energia- no importaba qué método usara mi poder no paraba de crecer y mi odio se alimentaba de mi propia determinación y deseo de venganza, eso nutrió el poder que vez ahora

Conseguí este poder para para poder hacerte frente y matarte -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Por que eso quieren tus amigos? -dijo Scarge sonriendo-

No estoy aquí por venganza, yo solo busco detenerte -dijo Isaac serio, solo apretó sus manos y expulsó energía- para detenerte debía regresar esa maldad que habitaba en mi corazón, y a cambio de eso me siento muy bien -sonrió un poco mientras Scarge quedó en guardia expulsando energía, los dos solo gruñeron y avanzaron de nuevo-

Los dos chocaron de nuevo peleando con fuerza intercambiando golpes, Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con sus garras, liberó cuatro ondas de fuego pero Isaac salto esquivando las, rodó rodeando Scarge y lanzó una patada de talón pero Scarge solo levantó los brazos girando y detuvo el golpe, se creó una onda de sonido y Scarge desapareció, Isaac lo espero y Scarge apareció detrás de él lanzándole un golpe, Isaac se sorprendió y recibió el golpe en la cara alejándolo un poco, Scarge grito y golpeó a Isaac en el estómago liberando fuego, Isaac grito un poco siendo empujado por el golpe, Scarge grito y empujó a Isaac lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Isaac terminó estrellado contra unas rocas, Scarge levantó las manos formando una esfera de fuego morada y la hizo más grande, solo gruñó y la lanzó estrellándola con las rocas causando una explosión en el campo, todo se cubrió de fuego y humo pero Isaac apareció detrás de Scarge dándole una patada en las costillas, el golpe sonó y Scarge solo grito de dolor-

¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge grito escupiendo algo de sangre, se giró y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac desapareció, Isaac apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe vertical con ambos puños, Scarge desapareció esquivando el golpe e Isaac cayó al suelo de pie, espero un poco y solo se quedó quieto pero Scarge apareció detrás de él lanzando una patada, Isaac desapareció igual que Scarge se escucharon algunos zumbidos en el campo y luego un choque algo fuerte, Isaac y Scarge chocaron sus piernas en un fuerte impacto, después Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Scarge se cruzó de brazos aguantando el golpe, Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, los dos lanzaron un golpe y se golpearon mutuamente en la cara, los dos siguieron peleando pero Isaac lanzó un golpe, Scarge lo esquivo y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una bola de fuego, la colocó apoyándola en el estómago de Isaac y luego la empujó liberando el fuego con una explosión, Isaac terminó cayendo al suelo y Scarge lo siguió corriendo, salto para caer hacia él lanzando un codazo, Isaac levantó las piernas y le dio una patada en las costillas, lo empujó con fuerza y lo alejó, Isaac se puso de pie pero el suelo tembló y vio a Scarge liberando fuego de su mano, Isaac salto de lado a lado esquivando los golpes, del suelo salían pilares de fuego mientras Isaac se mantenía alejado, Scarge grito y rugió liberando fuego del cuerpo en forma de una gran esfera, Isaac se sorprendió y liberó hielo del cuerpo, solo lanzó un golpe de forma vertical y creó un muro de hielo deteniendo el golpe, se creó una cortina de humo mientras Isaac salto y grito lanzando un golpe liberando algo de viento helado, Scarge solo grito y creó una barrera de fue, el hielo impacto causando un muro de niebla, Scarge estaba sonriendo pero Isaac grito y lo impacto dándole una patada en el cuerpo-

Se escucho un fuerte impacto mientras Isaac y Scarge estaban derramando en el suelo, los dos saltaron y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos; estaban peleando demasiado rápido y fuerte, Isaac estaba gruñendo lanzando varios golpes, el suelo temblaba un poco por sus golpes mientras ambos gruñían peleando cada vez más rápido, Scarge dobló el cuerpo bloqueando con su brazo izquierdo un golpe de Isaac, solo gruñó y lanzó una patada mientras movía la cabeza esquivando un golpe, seguían peleando pero Isaac se quejó recibiendo un golpe en la cara, siguieron peleando hasta que Scarge se quejó escupiendo algo de sangre, siguieron peleando mientras que Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe de Scarge, grito y lanzó varios golpes rápidos llevándose unos rasguños en la ropa y armadura, Scarge se quejó recibiendo una patada de parte de Isaac en la cara, el ritmo era constante y los golpes eran cada vez más rápido, se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de un ligero resplandor, los dos gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando energía, sus puños chocaron igual que su energía, las energia de ambos estaba chocando creando una onda de energía y se alejaron saltando, Scarge grito extendiendo los brazos formando una bola de fuego morada, Isaac solo retrajo sus manos al nivel de su cara creando una esfera carmesí y negra de energía-

¡Destruccion maligna! -Scarge grito molesto expulsando el fuego-

¡Cañón carmesí! -Isaac grito extendió los brazos liberando la energía roja, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, ambos estaban gruñendo empujando sus ataques con esfuerzo, los ataques de ambos estaban formando una gran esfera morada y carmesí de ambos lados, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras ambos ataques se empujaban un poco, Isaac solo gruñó- ¡GRRRROOOOAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito empujando más su ataque, la colisión estaba liberando descargas moradas mientras Scarge estaba gritando haciendo su ataque más grande, ambos estaban parejos, el suelo estaba temblando un poco mientras los ataques se hundían un poco formando un agujero debajo de ellos, los ataques crecieron y terminaron formando una gran esfera-

¡Se terminó! -Scarge grito y su ataque terminó explotando cubriendo todo el campo con un resplandor morado, Isaac solo grito siendo cegado por el ataque igual que Scarge, todo el campo se vio cubierto por esa energía y terminó sin ver señales de Isaac ni Scarge, olor había humo y algunas rocas en el campo, en el palacio Izanamy y Tigresa estaban un poco preocupados-

¿Como sigue la pelea? -dijo Tigresa preocupada- sospecho que ese resplandor no fue algo bueno

Así es, pude sentir como los dos aumentaron sus energía pero...se han debilitado un poco -dijo Izanamy preocupado- a este paso ninguno de los dos terminará esta pelea pronto, ambos deben estar cansados ligeramente

La pelea no tiene mucho que inicio pero si ambos peleaban con sus máximos poderes eso generara una carga mayor para sus cuerpos y los daños físicos serán peores -dijo Po serio- solo podemos creer en Isaac de momento, pero aún me sorprende cuanto poder tiene, cuando teníamos su edad apenas habíamos alcanzado ese nivel, ¿como le hizo?

Por ser hijo de un guardián su fuerza puede aumentar bastante, pero Gracias la espada shibari mangetsu sus poderes aumentaron, todo gracias a ese artefacto antiguo -dijo Izanamy serio- pero el verdadero riesgo es el consumo de energía que este poder con lleva y que aún no domina el Modo combinado, estará en serios problemas sino hace algo

Isaac...-Tigresa solo apretó los puños molesta viendo el humo a lo lejos, en medio de unas rocas salió Isaac herido con ligeras rasgaduras en el traje y armadura, cayó al suelo tosiendo un poco y vio su cuerpo temblar, su cabeza derramó algo de sangre dejando gotas en el suelo-

Aaahn me doy cuenta de que aumento mucho sus poderes -dijo Isaac cansado- así nunca terminaremos esta pelea, ademas solo puedo usar esta transformación por unos minutos más...y si paso del tiempo límite yo...-escucho unos pasos a su lado y vio a Scarge a su izquierda- Scarge -Scarge estaba herido derramando un poco de sangre por la boca y de unas ligeras y pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo, gruñó y le dio una patada en el cuerpo alejándolo, Scarge avanzó y sujeto a Isaac de una pierna para girar y lanzarlo contra unas rocas, Isaac se estrelló con fuerza y cayó al suelo herido y temblando un poco-

Eres un desgraciando -dijo Scarge molesto- sin ti las ambiciones que tanto he tenido finalmente se hubieran cumplido, pero como tu padre resultaste ser una molestia -se acercó a Isaac y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se quejara, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló contra un poco de hielo, lo golpeó en la cara y luego en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza mientras Isaac se quejaba y escupió poca sangre- a mi no me importa a quienes maté, ni como los maté, el poder es lo único que me importa -golpeó a Isaac en el cuerpo y destruyó el bloque de hielo con el cuerpo de Isaac tirándolo al suelo- levántate aún no terminamos, esta batalla aún está lejos por terminar -Isaac se puso de pie y respiró profundamente expulsando energía-

Quiero que me digas los planes de Rasel -dijo Isaac serio-

No los conozco, solo se que me hizo buscar jóvenes maestros con poderes y habilidades especiales -dijo Scarge serio- como tus aliados hace años, solo se eso a algunos como a Blade les dio habilidades a otros como a mi los hizo más poderosos, pero solo se eso

Vaya que eres su marioneta -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Marioneta? ¡Yo no soy la marioneta de nadie! -grito Scarge molesto expulsando más energía-

Eso me lo confirma, tus arranques de ira solo demuestran que te lo ha dicho en otra ocasión -dijo Isaac sonriendo- bien cuando termine aquí seguirá tu jefe

Estupido, aunque me derrotes no tienes la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Rasel, el igual que tu y yo obtuvo un poder maligno muy grande, algo fuera de este mundo, me hizo buscar el cráneo de Berseck para extraerle energía pero ese cráneo tenía mas poder de lo pensado, incluso solo un poco para sobrepasar el nivel los hacia morir a todos, pero tú y yo logramos sobrevivir a una parte de ese poder sin saber porque -dijo Scarge molesto-

Ya veo el busca el poder y ejercito de Berseck -dijo Isaac serio- el quiere ser Berseck -los dos estaban callados- entonces yo...

¡No irás a ningún lado! -Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego morado, Isaac se detuvo y lo vio- ¡Tu y yo todavia no terminamos nuestros asuntos!

Así es -dijo Isaac serio, se quedó en guardia viendo a Scarge- esto es por mi familia

Jajaja que patético eres -dijo Scarge sonriendo- ¿de verdad piensas que con vencerme lograrás traerles paz y a ti? Pues te equivocas, ellos se han ido para siempre, no hay nada que puedas hacer para decirles o hacerlos escuchar que esta pelea terminó o que tú me pudieras haber matado

No físicamente, pero si espiritual mente -dijo Isaac serio, Scarge solo se quedó confundido e Isaac se quedó en guardia sacando sus garras- ya te lo dije, no me iré solo al infierno tu vendrás conmigo

Realmente eres un fastidio -dijo Scarge molesto, los dos se prepararon y avanzaron- ¡Yo seré el que sobreviva a esta pelea! -los dos avanzaron y se escuchó un choque entre sus golpes, los dos estaban peleando mientras en otro lado Darién caminó un poco alejándose del palacio, camino un rato hasta llegar a un muro y vio una barrera de energía seguido de algunos impactos a la barrera-

¿Ahora quien viene a atacar la aldea? -dijo Darién serio, camino un poco y salió del muro para ver a Dragón golpeando el muro con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba en la barrera mientras esta no parecía ni moverse o fracturarse- ¿a puedo ayudarte en algo?

¡Déjame entrar! -grito Dragon molesto y golpeó el muro con fuerza, siguió golpeando el muro, Darién solo sonrió y tocó el muro con una mano para liberar energía y empujar a Dragón alejándolo del muro, Darién solo pudo abrir el muro y salió caminando- ¿como pudiste salir de ahí?

Este muro esta hecho con la energía de Lord Shiba, no hay nada que puedas hacer para destruirlo -dijo Darién calmado- es para alejar a intrusos como tú y tus amigos, mejor lárgate sin quieres salir hecho pedazos

¿Me amenazas? -dijo Dragón molesto, solo se quedó en guardia y se agachó un poco- ya perdí una vez contra un lobo no pienso perder de nuevo

Vaya que eres obstinado -dijo Darién calmado, tomó su espada y la colocó frente a él sujetándola con su mano izquierda, la espada brilló un poco y la sacó de la funda solo para ver a Dragón- te lo repetiré una vez más, lárgate

¡Oblígame! -Dragón avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo pero Darién lo esquivó y lanzó un corte vertical pero Dragón levantó su mano izquierda y lo detuvo con su mano desnuda-

¿Que? -Darién estaba sorprendido viendo como Dragón sujetaba la espada sin cortarse y le dio un golpe en el pecho empujándolo Darien terminó derrapando en el suelo y de toco el pecho- _sentí como mi energía disminuyó un poco al hacer contacto con el, creo que ya se que es_ -pensó Darien serio, sujeto su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía azul clara, Dragón solo la detuvo con una mano causando una ligera explosión, Dragon sonrió pero Darien giró y cayó pateando a Dragón en la cara, Dragon se quejó y lanzó un golpe horizontal sacando sus garras, Darien levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, giró la espada y le dio un corte en el estómago, Dragon se quejó y vio una ligera marca en su cuerpo por el cuerpo-

¿Que? ¿Una herida? No eso es imposible -dijo Dragon sorprendido-

Oye niño vamos sígueme -dijo Darien sonriendo, Darien corrió hacia un bosque y Dragón lo siguió molesto, Dragón grito lanzó un golpe liberando energía morada, Darien tomó la funda con su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe sujetándola al revés, bloqueado el ataque y lo deshizo, Dragon gritó molesto y lanzó varios golpes pero Darien junto el mango y la funda y comenzó a girarlos un poco deteniendo los golpes con ellos, Darien solo saltó esquivando un golpe y Dragón golpeó el suelo-

Ya verás ¡Brisa de muerte! -Dragon abrió la boca liberando vapor tóxico y morado, Darien saltó de lado esquivándolo y el veneno golpeó con un árbol deshaciéndolo-

Es tóxico -dijo Darien sorprendido- pero no me sorprendes -Dragon grito y volvió a soltar su vapor tóxico, Darien solo giró la espada de forma tranquila y deshizo el vapor con ella, lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando aire y guardó la espada en la funda, solo se agachó y se preparó- Azotá los cielos...mi poder -expulsó un poco de energía y avanzó de un paso, tomó la espada liberando energía y la energía terminó liberada en forma de cuatro ondas de energía, Dragón grito y golpeó cada una con sus manos y giró para golpear la cuarta con su cola, Darien avanzó y golpeó a Dragón en el estómago con el mango de la espada, saltó y le vio una patada en la cabeza empujándolo, solo avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada pero Dragon lanzó un golpe directo y con su palma golpeó la espada liberando una onda de energía, Darien saltó y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó corriendo pero Dragon giró lanzando un golpe con su cola, Darien saltó y rodeó a Dragón guardando su espada, se giró y la tomó para desenvainarla y darle un golpe con el filo en el estómago, Dragón se quejó y avanzó tratando de sujetar a Darien, Darien sólo avanzó y le dio un golpe en el pecho con su puño sin soltar la espada, lo golpeó de nuevo en la cara y saltó girando dándole una patada en la cabeza, Dragon se quejó y lanzó un golpe con su cabeza, Darien recibió el golpe en la frente y Dragon lo sujetó de los brazos para comenzar a correr y estrellarlo contra un árbol, expulsó energía apretando a Darien un poco y abrió su boca-

Derrítete -dijo Dragon sonriendo, Darien solo se quejó y giró su espada lanzándola contra el mentón de Dragón cerrándole la boca, Darien grito liberando energía y extendió los brazos liberándose del agarre de Dragón, Darien solo tomó su espada y lanzado varios golpes con ella, Dragon levantó los brazos bloqueando los ataques, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza, Darien siguió gritando lanzando un cortes, lanzó un corte vertical pero Dragon lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, lanzó un corte diagonal pero Dragon volvió a defenderse, pero esta vez Darien giró dándole una patada en el estómago, avanzó corriendo y Dragon grito cubriendo sus garras de energía, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Darien sujeto su espada con fuerza y Dragón extendió más sus garras, saltaron y lanzaron corte y golpe entre ellos, chocaron creando un resplandor por el choque, los dos cayeron al suelo de pie, en el pecho de Darien apareció un ligero corte en sus ropas pero a Dragon parecía que no le había afectado-

Vaya que mal esa espada solo es brillante y de adorno -dijo Dragón sonriendo y se giró- mi piel no...-Dragon se sorprendió y vio su hombro derecho, ahí tenía una ligera cortada con algo de sangre saliendo- ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo es posible que...? -vió a Darien y noto como tenía su espada cubierta por energía azul con ligeras descargas rojas-

¿Qué pasa con esa espada? -dijo Dragon sorprendido- ¿de donde viene esa energía?

Esta espada es como cualquier otra -dijo Darien calmado- a diferencia de la Shibari Mangetsu esta espada es como cualquier otra pero mi energía y habilidades son las más altas de entre los clanes Japoneses, el clan Shiba destaca por ser una familia guerrera con una imponente fuerza física y habilidades para aumentarla pero nosotros los de mi clan, tenemos la energía más alta, concentración en energía muy buena y un manejo incoparable de energía

Desgraciado -dijo Dragon molesto- voy a matarte

Claramente aquí hay un perdedor y no soy yo -dijo Darien sonriendo- aquí perderás tu te mostrare algo bueno -extendió su mano derecha y expulsó energía formando un trazo de energía azul, el brazo tenía la espada de Darien en forma de réplica- impresionante ¿no es así? No tiene nombre pero lo llamaría Susanoo por el dios de la guerra, ahora mira esto -Dragon se impresionó un poco y Darien bajo el brazo lanzando un golpe vertical Dragon extendió los brazos sujetando la espada, expulsó energía tratando de absorberla pero no no pudo terminó agachándose un poco y el suelo se agrietó, Darien aplicó más fuerza y la espada bajó golpeando a Dragon en el cuerpo causando un fuerte impacto en el campo, Tigresa y Po solo se sorprendieron de ver el impacto en el campo-

¿Que fue eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Parecía un fuerte explosión, haya debe haber otra peleá -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

No se preocupen solo es Darien -dijo Izanamy calmado pero parecía que estaba sudando- el estará bien solo esta peleando

Oye ¿estás bien? -dijo Po confundido-

Por el momento -dijo Izanamy levemente cansado, en el campo Darien estaba viendo a Dragón en el suelo herido y dentro de un agujero-

Creo que esta pelea terminó rápido -dijo Darien calmado, solo se dio la vuelta cuando algo de energía lo golpeó en el pecho empujándolo contra el suelo mostrando una herida en su pecho- ¿que...? -Izanamy, Po y Tigresa se sorprendieron un poco y vieron a otro lado-

Este Chi es de...-dijo Po sorprendido, Darien estaba escupiendo sangre y vio a un leon frente a el, el leon tenia el pelo amarillo pálido y su melena era negra y sus ojos eran morados-

Es...Ras... -dijo Darien sorprendido y herido cayendo al suelo con una gran quemadura en la piel-

Vaya que mal, vi su técnica y me emocione, esperaba que me diera un buen combate pero fue una lástima -dijo Ras sonriendo- bien creo ya es hora de continuar con el plan hijo -en la isla Isaac estaba cansado y terminó siendo golpeado hasta impactar en unas rocas de espalda y cayó al suelo a cuatro patas, estaba respirando agitado mientras manchas de sangre caían al suelo-

A pesar de estar tanto tiempo peleando, los dos ya estamos llegando al punto muerto, dentro de poncho ya no podrás moverte y yo ganaré esta batalla -dijo Scarge sonriendo, Isaac se puso de pie y expulsó energía-

¡No! ¡Todavía puedo ganar! -grito Isaac molesto, avanzó de un paso y lanzó una patada pero Scarge saltó alejándose, Scarge cayó sobre un fragmento de hielo y avanzó de nuevo contra Isaac, Isaac se cruzó de brazos pero el golpe le dio en la cara empujándolo un poco, Scarge solo desapareció e Isaac lo buscó con la mirada, lo buscó por un rato pero Scarge apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en el estómago, Isaac grito escupiendo algo de sangre y terminó cayendo contra el suelo, Scarge grito y extendió los brazos liberando fuego en una gran bola, Isaac grito y extendió los brazos creando un muro de hielo firme, el ataque impacto causando una explosión y el muro de hielo, Isaac estaba cansado, respiraba agitado, sudaba y sus heridas se hacían más notorias en el cuerpo, no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo de rodillas-

 _No puedo ver sus ataques...¿Acaso aumentó su velocidad?, no, ambos teníamos el mismo nivel al comenzar, ¿por que ahora es diferente? -_ pensó Isaac molesto, Scarge avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe pero Isaac saltó a un lado esquivando el golpe que dio al suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Scarge gruñó concentrando fuego en sus manos y grito lanzando varios golpes con fuerza y velocidad, Isaac grito y se cruzó de brazos creando un muro dé hielo de nuevo, los ataques de Scarge se convirtieron en una lluvia de flamas, los ataques impactaban en el muro de hielo, los golpes fueron más rápidos y lo deshicieron, Isaac solo soportó los golpes pero por cada golpe recibía una herida en el cuerpo, se estaba derrapando en el suelo con esos golpes ganando cortadas y quemaduras en el cuerpo, su mejilla izquierda se cortó, su frente se manchó de sangre, su brazo izquierdo sufrió una herida cerca del hombro, su armadura obtuvo grietas y ligeras quemaduras, Isaac cayó al suelo cansado y respiro agitado-

Que patético, esperaba más de ti Isaac -dijo Scarge molesto- pero me doy cuenta de que finalmente alcanzaste tus límites, ya no puedes seguir peleando, la presión de tu poder afecta tus huesos destruyendolos poco a poco, tu energía se consume rápido debido a tu nueva forma, ya no seguiremos con esto, se te terminó el poder

¿Que hemos terminado? No me hagas reír -dijo Isaac se dio, se puso de pie y apretó los puños- aun no, todavía puedo y no me rendiré

Eres un estupido -dijo Scarge serio- no puedes hacer nada, tus fuerzas no son suficientes para ganarme y no tienes la experiencia para esta pelea, admítelo terminarás como tus amigos, muerto y en el suelo -Isaac cerro los ojos y suspiro- ¿te rindes?

No -dijo Isaac serio, el viento sopló un momento e Isaac solo espero un rato, estaba calmado hasta que apretó los puños- puede que tengas razón, mi cuerpo ya no puede más, mi energía esta baja pero...mi espíritu y voluntad aun se mantienen firmes, ahora mismo te mostrare hasta donde soy capas de llegar por mi objetivo -expulsó energía un poco y cerro los ojos-

 _Podría vencerlo con el kaioken, pero la presión, la tensión y el exceso de poder harían pedazos mi cuerpo, no queda de otra, debo arriesgarme con todo, solo así evitare esa pesadilla la de nuevo Lu Ann perdóname por faltar a mi promesa, pero...esto lo hago por el bien de todos_ -pensó Isaac serio- Kaioken -su cuerpo brillo de color carmesí y se vio rodeado por su aura carmesí pero ganó tonos negros en las puntas- ¡RRAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! -Isaac grito con fuerza expulsando energía empujando a Scarge un poco, el suelo se agrietó mientras Isaac grito expulsando más energía- ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac estaba gritando mientras sus músculos aumentaban un poco de tamaño ganando una tensión fuerte, su poder aumentaba de tamaño mientras Isaac seguía gritando-

¡Está aumentando su poder de combate demasiado rápido! ¡¿Pero que clase de poder es este?! -grito Scarge sorprendido- no puede...ser...es triple...cuádruple...no

¡RRRRRRR...! -Isaac solo abrió los ojos mostrando su cuerpo rojizo- ¡POR DIEZ! -levantó los brazos y luego los bajo expulsando energía, Scarge fue empujado un poco mientras todo se cubrió de tono rojizo-

¡¿Que fue eso?! -grito Po sorprendido-

¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No me hizo caso! -grito Izanamy asustado- Isaac está usando el kaioken mezclado con el Bankai

¿Que dices? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- pero...eso podría haber sido su única opción

No, se lo prohibí debido a que la carga que produce en el cuerpo es extrema, si pelea usando ese nivel seguramente morirá -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y asustado-

¡¿Que?! -Tigresa grito sorprendida, grito y golpeó el pasa manos hasta casi romperlo- Isaac realmente elegiste sacrificar tu vida con tal de pelear con el, no entiendo esa manera de pensar -en la isla Isaac estaba gritando apretando los puños con fuerza, sus heridas estaban sangrando un poco, su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras vibraba, su pelo se erizó mientras su cuerpo era rojizo-

Su cuerpo estaba destrozándose por la carga de energía -dijo Scarge asustado- su poder aumentó más y su cuerpo se destruye, es algo monstruoso, ¿por que llegas a estos límites Isaac?

¡KAIO KEN POR DIEZ! -Isaac grito molesto y se impulsó de un paso, Scarge solo se sorprendió y cuando se dio cuenta Isaac lo había golpeado en el estómago con fuerza hundiendo casi todo su puño-

¡RROOAAAAAAAARGHH...! -Scarge grito escupiendo sangre derramándola sobre el suelo y el brazo de Isaac-

Grrrrr...-Isaac solo gruñó y grito golpeando a Scarge en la cara, lo sujeto y lo estrelló contra el suelo, comenzó a correr arrastrándolo contra el suelo y lo levantó solo para girar y darle una patada en el pecho, Scarge grito un poco pero lanzó una bolsa de fuego, Isaac grito y le dio un golpe desviándola al mar, saltó y Scarge lanzó otro ataque solo que Isaac desapareció y apareció detrás de Scarge dándole una patada en la espalda con fuerza, Isaac avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el codo a Scarge justo en la cara, Isaac solo grito y avanzó de nuevo contra Scarge mientras Scarge solo grito expulsando fuego-

 _ **Avance-**_

 _Hola soy Izanamy, Isaac no puedes seguir usando el kaioken de forma descuidada_ -Isaac estaba gritando, el y Scarge cayeron sobre una roca sujetándose las manos y comenzaron a forcejear mientras las rocas temblaban- _Si sigues peleando así morirás_ -Scarge e Isaac estaban derrapando entre rocas y avanzaron hacia ellos-

 _Maestra, Tigresa cuídate mucho por favor, Papá cuida a Hanabi y a todos_ -Isaac grito sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, Scarge solo estaba asustado y grito expulsando fuego- _Scarge finalmente descubrí el método para derrotarte_ -Isaac estaba sonriendo expulsando energía amarilla formando una esfera a su alrededor- _Si he de morir será contigo Scarge_

 _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **Isaac pelea por sus seres queridos**_ -Isaac solo sonrió y se vio envuelto en energía-


	79. Isaac pelea por sus seres queridos

_**Isaac pelea por sus seres queridos**_

En la isla el mar estaba siendo golpeado por ondas de energía el viento se movía con fuerza mientras se creaban grietas en el suelo, Isaac estaba gritando expulsando energía en el campo, su aura roja estaba aumentando empujando más a Scarge, Scarge estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado, el pelo de Isaac estaba erizándose dejando solo sus mechones en la frente, su cola se movía con fuerza se movía con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo rojizo por él aura.

¡Tu fuerza esta aumentando sin medida! ¡Es algo monstruoso, su poder no para de crecer! -grito Scarge sorprendido, el cuerpo de Isaac estaba vibrando mientras su aura de kaioken estaba volviéndose roja carmesí con tonos negros en las puntas y algunos rastros- es triple, no, cuádruple...no

¡POR DIEZ! -Isaac grito expulsando más energía empujando a Scarge un poco- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! -las venas de su cuerpo se marcaron en algunos lados-

¡¿Tenía todo ese poder escondido y nunca lo mostró?! ¡Realmente lo he subestimados! -dijo Scarge sorprendido-

¡KAIOKEN POR DIEZ! -Isaac grito con fuerza y avanzó de un paso contra Scarge- ¡RRRAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito y en solo un parpadeo estaba frente a Scarge dándole un golpe en el estómago hasta casi hundir todo su puño-

¡BLEEEEEEEEAAAARGHH! -Scarge solo pudo gritar escupiendo sangre y sus ojos estaban casi desapareciendo por el dolor-

¡GRRRRRRRAAAAARGH...! -Isaac estaba gruñendo mientras su puño temblaba un poco- ¡HAAAAAARHH! -Isaac grito y le dio un golpe en la cara, lo lanzó con fuerza y avanzó sujetándole la cara, saltó y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo, Scarge estaba sorprendido mientras el suelo se agrietó dejando un agujero por el impacto, Isaac lo levantó y luego le dio un golpe en el pecho liberando energía, Scarge grito y terminó impactado contra unas rocas, Isaac avanzó creando un zumbido por la energía, apareció detrás de Scarge y le dio una patada en la espalda empujándolo a otro lado, Scarge se quejó y giró extendiendo los brazos creando una llamarada- ¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito y golpe el fuego directamente y terminó perforando el ataque hasta que llegó contra Scarge y le dio una patada en el mentón, se giró y le dio un golpe en las costillas con el puño izquierda-

¡AAAAAARHH! -Scarge grito de dolor y solo gruñó lanzando varios golpes pero Isaac estaba moviendo el cuerpo esquivándolos o bloqueándolos, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Isaac se cruzó de brazo bloqueándolos, Scarge grito de nuevo y lanzó una patada pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo, Scarge lanzó un golpe pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando él golpe con el codo, los dos estaban peleando pero Isaac levantó él brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le dio un golpe al mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo a un lado, Isaac avanzó pero Scarge extendió los brazos liberando fuego, Isaac saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, expulsó energía y avanzó contra él dándole una golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra otras rocas, Isaac estaba respirando un poco agitado con su brazo izquierdo caído y temblando con ligeras descargas en el cuerpo-

¡AAAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge grito liberando fuego y salió de las rocas herido, Isaac solo gruñó y cerro los puños- ¡MISERABLEEEEEE! -Isaac lucia más cansado pero aun estaba activo- _¿como es que este mocoso logro sobre pasar mi nivel de pelea?_ -pensó Scarge molesto- no puede ser cierto

 _Siento como mi cuerpo se hace pedazos, tengo que detenerlo ahora o moriré antes de lograrlo...aaaagh ya siento mi brazo entumido y mis...músculos van a romperse, pero no puedo darme por vencido_ -pensó Isaac molesto- ¡AAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito expulsando más energía haciendo el aura más grande-

¡No dejare que me mates! ¡Ven! -grito Scarge molesto, Isaac avanzó gritando, los dos se envolvieron energía y chocaron creando una colisión entre sus energías, se creó un fuerte estruendo y siguieron peleando, Scarge saltó y giró lanzando una patada pero Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo y grito lanzando un golpe, los dos estaban peleando pero Isaac se agachó esquivando un golpe y le dio un golpe a Scarge en el estómago, saltó sujetando a Scarge y lo levantó solo para girar y caer de espaldas al suelo estrellándolo contra el suelo, Scarge grito y expulsó fuego haciendo que lo soltara, Isaac se alejó y avanzó contra Scarge de forma rápida, Scarge solo lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Isaac saltó a un lado golpeando a Scarge entre el estómago y las costillas, Scarge gritó escupiendo algo de sangre e Isaac le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro lado, Scarge gritó expulsando energía morada y negra del cuerpo, Isaac sólo estaba gritando pero se detuvo viendo que el Kaioken bajo su ritmo un poco-

¡Confiado! -Scarge grito molesto y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago liberando fuego- ¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge grito y empujó a Isaac con fuerza, lo siguió empujando hasta que lo lanzó con fuerza contra un muro de hielo, Isaac terminó impactando con fuerza haciendo un agujero en el hielo-

¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito por el dolor y Scarge sólo avanzó corriendo envuelto en energía, Isaac solo grito expulsando energía y Scarge saltó y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, el golpe le dio a Isaac y el bloque de hielo se fragmentó partiéndose en la mitad, el fragmento de hielo comenzó a caer mientras Isaac saltó hacia atrás alejándose tres veces pero Scarge lo siguió gritando, lanzó un golpe y volvió a liberar energía destruyendo más del fragmento de hielo, en medio del fragmento se escucharon impactos mientras ambas energías morada y roja avanzaban, Isaac grito y le dio un golpe a Scarge en el cuerpo liberando energía roja y un fuerte impacto, se escucharon como siguieron avanzando y en otro lado Scarge grito y le dio una patada a Isaac en la cara, los dos saltaron envueltos en energía hacia otro lado estrellándose con fuerza, Isaac lanzó un golpe igual que Scarge, los dos chocaron sus puños, lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus brazos y por último juntaron sus cabezas causando un fuerte impacto en el campo, los dos destruyeron la roca y saltaron pero Scarge grito liberando fuego e Isaac grito extendiendo los brazos sujetando el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo cayendo al suelo enterrando sus pies mientras sus manos se quemaban por el ataque, Scarge saltó y cayó encima de Isaac causando un fuerte impacto y las rocas fueron levantadas, se escucharon tres impactos hasta que el suelo se agrieto-

¡RRRAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac y Scarge gritaron solo para avanzar y sujetarse entre ellos de sus manos, estaban forcejeando expulsando energía, sus energía morada y roja estaban chocaron creando un resplandor entre ellos, tanto Scarge como Isaac estaban gruñendo, Scarge solo gruñó empujando más Isaac enterrando sus pies en el suelo, Isaac solo empujó mas a Scarge pasando por lo mismo, el suelo tembló y se formó un agujero debajo de ellos por la energía-

¡GRRRRRAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito liberando destellos carmesí del cuerpo empujando más a Scarge-

¡RROOOOOAAAAARGH! -Scarge estaba gritando un poco empujando más a Isaac, el suelo levantaba hielo y rocas mientras la temperatura entre ambos aumentaba y se liberaban descargas carmesí entre ellos, algunas rocas se volvían negras por la quemadura otras se congelaban y se despedazaban mientras ambos machos forcejeaban un poco más-

¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito y le dio un rodillazo a Scarge en el mentón, Scarge grito y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago- ¡Bleeaaarhh! -Isaac escupió sangre pero le regresó el golpe a Scarge en la cara, Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac lo desvió con un golpe de la palma, giro y le dio una patada en la parte trasera e la cabeza con él talón, Scarge saltó sujetando a Isaac del cuerpo y lo levantó para estrellarlo contra con una orilla del agujero hundiéndolo más en la tierra- ¡OOAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito de dolor pero Scarge se alejó e Isaac solo saltó alejándose del agujero y cayó de rodillas frente a Scarge-

 _Aaaaaargh...mi cuerpo se hace pedazos...aaarg no podré estar así mucho más tiempo_ -pensó Isaac cansado- _Pero debo...-_ Isaac y Scarge avanzaron corriendo y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los dos siguieron peleando, lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus puños y desaparecieron, Isaac derrapó en el suelo y Scarge apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe con sus puños, Isaac lo esquivo desaparecieron y apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada pero Scarge la esquivó haciendo lo mismo, los dos desaparecieron y se escucharon cuatro impactos en el campo, Isaac y Scarge gritaron lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido entre ellos, cada golpes era igual de rápido, Isaac levantó los brazos defendiéndose pero grito y le dio un golpe en él esto,algo a Scarge haciendo que escupiera sangre saltó y le dio un rodillazo en el centro de la cara, Isaac grito y lanzó un golpe pero Scarge levantó las manos y le sujetó el brazo, se giró y lo lanzó contra algo pero Isaac giró y cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo liberando columnas de hielo rodeando el campo haciéndolo más corto, Isaac grito y saltó solo para girar y darle una patada en el pecho a Scarge lanzándolo contra las columnas de hielo estrellándolo con fuerza, Isaac grito y avanzó contra Scarge impactándolo con fuerza y destruyendo parte del muro, Scarge cayó al suelo de espalda e Isaac cayó frente a él, solo avanzó de nuevo pero Scarge grito formando una gran esfera de fuego a su alrededor, giró tu libero una fuerte explosion, Isaac grito y se cruzó de brazos recibiendo parte del golpe, Scarge avanzó corriendo pero Isaac solo apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe liberando una onda de energía, Scarge solo se sorprendio y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe de energía pero solo lo hacía retroceder un poco más, Isaac avanzó corriendo y lo rodeó, Scarge trató de atacar pero Isaac volvió a lanzar un golpe proyectando energía y esta energía lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre-

¿Que? -Scarge estaba sorprendió e Isaac lo volvió a rodear lanzando otro golpe, Scarge no se giró y recibió el golpe en la espalda- no puedo moverme...¿por que? -Isaac estaba gruñendo pero sintió como u brazo aumento de tamaño y su hueso sonó al parecer se lo había fracturado-

¡AAAAAAGH! -Isaac grito sujetando el brazo izquierdo y lo vio- no, no es momento ahora -apretó el puño y movió el brazo levantándolo devolviendo el hueso a su lugar, Scarge e Isaac avanzaron corriendo envueltos en energía chocaron creando un resplandor seguido de tres hondas de sonido, estaban peleando mientras las energías chocaron, Scarge grito y le dio un golpe a Isaac en la cara empujándolo contra más hielo, Scarge levantó los brazos creando una gran esfera de fuego morado y lo lanzó contra Isaac, Isaac se levantó y grito extendiendo los brazos- ¡AAAAAAARGH! -sujeto el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo un poco hundiendo sus pies en el suelo mientras seguía sujetando el ataque con su manos, el ataque liberaba un gran cantidad de vapor, Isaac estaba siendo empujado hasta la orilla cerca del mar, el mar y las olas que llegaban eran empujadas formando pequeños agujeros por e ataque de Scarge, Scarge seguía gritando con los brazos extendidos, Isaac estaba gritando abrazando el ataque tratando de apartarlo con sus brazos- ¡HAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito liberando energía y lo desvió al mar causando una fuerte explosión, Isaac estaba cansado y grito liberando energía, avanzó contra Scarge y los dos chocaron sus puños liberando hielo y fuego creando una gran cantidad de vapor, Scarge le dio una patada a Isaac en las costillas pero Isaac le dio un golpe a Scarge en la cara, los dos se trasladaron peleando y lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus puños, chocaron sus piernas causando otro fuerte impacto y chocaron sus cabezas, se sujetaron entrelazando sus dedos y forcejearon un poco liberando energía, los dos gritaron y chocaron sus cabezas en un fuerte golpe, otro golpe sonó entre ellos mientras sus cabezas desprendían sangre, la sangre corría de sus cabezas hasta sus caras dejando líneas de sus heridas, los dos forcejearon y se alejaron, Scarge grito lanzando tres golpes liberando fuego morado, Isaac grito y extendió el brazo derecho liberando energía roja carmesí deshaciendo los ataques en una explosión, los dos estaban candados pero Isaac grito y avanzó golpeando a Scarge en el estómago con fuerza, su brazo izquierdo sonó de nuevo y esta vez pudo sentir como parte de sus huesos se rompieron-

¡AAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac grito sujetándose el brazo izquierdo y se alejó de un saltó-

¡AAAAAARGH...! -Scarge grito escupiendo sangre y se sujetó el estómago pero extendió los brazos y liberó una gran esfera de fuego- ¡Es mi oportunidad! -Scarge grito con fuerza liberando el fuego, Isaac extendió su brazo derecho y sujetó la esfera con la mano, forcejeo un poco siendo arrastrado dejando que su brazo colgara por la herida, Scarge solo grito y cerró los puños haciendo la esfera más grande-

¡RRARRAAAAAAAARG! -Isaac grito con fuerza deshaciendo la esfera con la energía del kaioken, solo grito y todo el campo se cubrió con fuego mientras Scarge estaba sorprendido-

Imposible...-dijo Scarge sorprendido mientras Isaac se sujetó el brazo y expulsó energía dorada haciendo que su brazo se sintiera mejor-

Gracias Lu Ann -dijo Isaac cansado pero grito expulsado energia y avanzó de nuevo contra Scarge solo para darle un golpe con el puño izquierdo directo al estómago, Scarge grito escupiendo sangre e Isaac le dio un golpe en la cara lanzandolo contra una pared de hielo dejándolo estrellado y dentro de un agujero, por la pelea y el hielo la pequeña isla comenzó a agrietarse y abrirse, debajo de ellos la isla se partió e Isaac golpeó el suelo liberando agua de ma y esta se congeló creando paredes de hielo en el campo, mientras Scarge estaba cansado y escupiendo sangre entre jadeos-

Vamos Scarge...haaaf haaaf esto aún no termina -dijo Isaac cansado mientras su visión se veía borrosa para el-

No puedo creer que este...niño me haya dañado...tanto durante toda...la pelea...-Scarge estaba respirando agitado- no...no...-Scarge salió del hielo y cayó de rodillas- _Aun no puedo...darme por vencido...mi orgullo me lo prohíbe, no pienso dejar que este niño me venza_ -Scarge estaba gruñendo apretando las manos y golpeó el suelo- Nadie...Nadie...¡Nadie! -Scarge se levantó apretando los puños y expulsando fuego negro del cuerpo- ¡NADIE PUEDE SER MÁS PODEROSO QUE YO! ¡GRRRROOOOAAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge grito rugiendo expulsando un gran llamarada del cuerpo, Isaac se cruzó de brazos evitando el contacto con fuego, la isla entera estaba temblando, el mar fue empujado y algunas partes fueron evaporadas al contacto igual que el hielo, Isaac solo se alejó sorprendido viendo a Scarge con los músculos marcados y una aura negra rodeándolo-

Eres un monstruo maldito -dijo Isaac sorprendido, Scarge solo estaba respirando más tranquilo pero aura de Isaac diminuyo su tamaño un poco más-

El poder de Isaac está disminuyendo pero el poder de Scarge aumentó de una manera muy rápida y su esencia es solo crueldad y agresividad -dijo Po serio- esto va para mal, si la pelea se alarga más el kaioken le romperá los huesos a Isaac y terminará muriendo

Debemos tenerle fe a Isaac -dijo Tigresa preocupada- Po no le voy a perder la fe a Isaac

Se que lo quieres como a un hijo pero la realidad es otra -dijo Po serio- me temo que Isaac morirá

Demonios...-Izanamy estaba un poco más cansado- si tan solo pudiera ir para ese lugar y protegerlo, pero eso dañaría su orgullo

Debemos esperar el resultado -dijo Tigresa preocupada pero en eso se escuchó una explosión y todos vieron a un lado notando como Ras estaba golpeando el muro de energía- ¡¿Ese es...?! -Izanamy y Po reaccionaron igual de asustados y sorprendidos que Tigresa-

¡Es Ras! -gritaron los tres sorprendidos-

¡Es imposible se supone que estaba muerto! ¡¿Que está haciendo aquí?! -grito Po sorprendido y asustado-

No lo sé pero...-Izanamy casi cayó de rodillas y el ataque explotó en la barrera-

¿Que? ¿Has estado utilizando tu energía creando una barrera? ¿Por que? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Porque el bebé es el objetivo más importante de proteger -dijo Izanamy cansado- esta barrera los mantendrá dormidos por un tiempo y necesito alejar a Ras de aquí

Yo me haré cargo de Ras Izanamy mantén la barrera -dijo Po serio-

Te lo encargo -dijo Izanamy cansado y Po saltó solo para acercarse a la entrada, Ras estaba golpeando el muro con sus ataques pero Po saltó y desvió uno no un golpe lanzándolo contra un árbol-

Vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Eres tu guerrero dragón? Has envejecido mucho -dijo Ras sonriendo-

Si veinte años son mucho tiempo -dijo Po serio- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como es que estas vivo? Yo vi cuando Izanamy te mato

Ah eso veras -dijo Ras sonriendo- yo si morí pero me revivieron hace poco

¡¿Que?! -grito Po sorprendido-

Bueno no estoy revivido del todo, digamos que mi espíritu volvió a un cuerpo falso por un tiempo corto -dijo Ras sonriendo-

¡¿Que es lo quieres?! -grito Po molesto-

Solo vine para entregar un mensaje, fui tan amable de golpear la puerta pero nadie venía -dijo Ras sonriendo- ademas aunque peleáramos aquí y ahora no podría ganarte si pasaron veinte años como dices entonces mi fuerza ya no es nada a comparación -Darien solo se levantó y grito cortando el brazo de Ras dejándolo caer- tch eres molesto niño

Tu me atacaste por la espalda -dijo Darien molesto- así que un brazo por una herida

Darien no lo provoques -dijo Po serio- este sujetó es muy peligroso

Yo no tengo miedo de él -dijo Darien molesto, Ras se acercó al suelo y tomó su brazo para colocarlo en su lugar, su brazo soltó algo de papel y se volvió a unir- ¿Que? ¿Acaso eres inmortal?

No, les dije que este cuerpo es falso -dijo Ras calmado- esta hecho por energías malditas y hechizos malignos, mira solo tengo poco tiempo, no se porque mi hijo me mando pero solo les tengo que preguntar esto, ¿donde derrotaron a Berseck?

¿Que? ¿Por que quieres saber eso? -dijo Po serio- ¡habla!

No lo sé -dijo Ras molesto- solo me mandó a preguntar eso y eso fue todo

En la isla oscura a trescientos kilómetros de aquí pero ahí ya no queda nada -dijo Po serio- la destruimos

Ya veo -dijo Ras sonriendo- bien eso es todo, ah una cosa más, ten cuidado con las piezas sagradas panda

¿Piezas sagradas? ¿Que son las piezas sagradas? -dijo Po serio-

No puedo decirte más pero solo toma mi consejo, una pieza importante si la vez destruyela o el infierno se desatará aquí -dijo Ras sonriendo y se vio envuelto en energía verde como el fuego y desapareció-

¿Que fue todo eso? -dijo Darien sorprendido-

No lo sé...pero si Ras puede revivir a los muertos aunque sea por poco tiempo entonces no hay que confianza hay que encontrarlo y pronto -dijo Po serio, Darien solo asintio preocupado mientras tanto en la isla Isaac estaba viendo a Scarge esperando algún movimiento-

¡AAAAAAAHG! -Scarge grito y avanzo corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Isaac se inclinó y levantó los brazos deteniéndolo, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, intercambiaban sus golpes y patadas de forma rápida, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza liberando ondas de sonido, Isaac gritaba lanzando golpes de gancho o directos pero Scarge grito y le dio una patada en las costillas Isaac se quejó y le dio un golpe al mentón, pero Scarge extendió su cola y lo sujetó del brazo lo atrajo y lo golpeó en el pecho, los dos siguieron peleando e Isaac jaló su brazo liberando su agarre, Isaac y Scarge siguieron peleando rápido hasta que Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac le sujetó el puño-

¡No pienso dejar que me ganes en este combate! ¡No pienso perder! -Scarge grito liberando energía y empujó a Isaac liberando el fuego negro, Isaac terminó cayendo al suelo de espaldas pero saltó quedando de pie viendo a Scarge, Scarge grito y levantó el brazo izquierdo creando fuego negro, el fuego aumentó de tamaño y luego bajo el brazo en un golpe vertical, Isaac solo saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, el ataque le dio al suelo causando una explosión y que este se quemara mientras la tierra se abría un poco; Isaac saltó girando y cayó sobre un fragmento de hielo, Scarge grito y lanzó un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Isaac saltó esquivando el ataque y cayó al suelo y avanzó contra el, se escuchó un fuerte impacto entre los dos y siguieron peleando entre ellos, los dos estaban intercambiando golpes y patadas entre ellos, saltaron y avanzaron corriendo lanzando varios golpes liberando energía entre ellos, cada golpe liberaba más energía causando explosiones y algo de fuego en el campo, los dos avanzaron y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, siguieron peleando hasta que Isaac lanzó un golpe y Scarge levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe causando una onda de sonido, le dio un golpe a Isaac en el estómago y luego una patada en el cuerpo alejándolo, Isaac solo cayó girando y Scarge saltó gritando, se preparó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra y morada-

¡HAAAAAAA! -Isaac extendió los brazos y luego los juntó frente a su pecho liberando un ataque de energía roja carmesí, los dos ataques chocaron creando una onda de sonido y unas descargas en el campo, los ataques se estaban empujando entre ellos, ambos estaban gritando mientras sus ataques aumentaban de tamaño, los ataques de ambos terminaron explotando afectando a manos lados cubriéndolos en un resplandor blanco, el campo tembló mientras el viento se movía con fuerza dejando que las rocas y pedazos de hielo cayeran al mar, Isaac salió de unas rocas heridos y se levantó activando el kaioken de nuevo, Scarge solo expulsó energía y avanzó contra el, los dos chocaron causando otra onda de sonido, Isaac le dio un rodillazo a Scarge en el estómago y le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo, Scarge grito y liberó una esfera de fuego del cuerpo empujándolo, Isaac frío y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía carmesí, Scarge solo grito y extendió sus manos sujetando la esfera con sus manos, forcejeó un poco y luego la lanzó al suelo para que avanzara hacia Isaac, Isaac sólo la esquivó y la esfera explotó empujando a Isaac, Isaac solo cayó a cuatro patas Scarge estaba detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo con un grupo de rocas, Scarge gritó y lanzó una bola de fuego, Isaac gritó y terminó siendo golpeado por el ataque, cuando el humo estaba pasando Scarge estaba más cansado y sus heridas se abrían en cambio Isaac tenía la ropa algo rota su armadura se destrozaba dejando caer pedazos al suelo y sus heridas eran más notorias-

Aún no...aún no...-Isaac se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Scarge aún más, el Kaioken aún se mantuvo pero con menos energía, sus heridas estaban abriendo dejando grandes manchas de sangre-

¿Que? ¿Como es que sigues con vida con esas heridas? ¿Por que sigues peleando hasta este punto? ¿Por que? ¡¿Por que sigues peleando Isaac Shiba?! -grito Scarge sorprendido y molesto-

No estoy peleando solo -dijo Isaac molesto- yo peleo con el poder de mis amigos, de todos los que me han enseñado algo -Isaac levanto sus puños expulsando energía- le hice una importante promesa a alguien mas, la pienso cumplir y no solo peleo por esa promesa peleo para alejar a sujetos como tú de los que me importan, no pienso dejar que alguien mas pierda a los que más le importan, ese es poder con el que cargo

¡Cállate! -gritó Scarge molesto- ¡Esas palabras no son nada ante mi poder! -Scarge avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac saltó a un lado esquivando el golpe y le dio un golpe en la cara-

¡Te demostrare que no es inútil! ¡El poder que llevo es el deseo y esperanza de todos y sus esperanzas! -Isaac avanzó contra él y comenzaron a pelear pero Isaac saltó y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo, Isaac avanzó de nuevo y los dos chocaron sus puños pero Isaac gritó y lo empujó con fuerza, extendió sus brazos y liberó energía golpeando a Scarge en el pecho causando una explosión, Isaac avanzó pero Scarge lanzó un golpe, Isaac bloqueó el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, se agachó esquivando una patada y lanzó un golpe dándole a Scarge en el pecho, los dos estaban peleando de nuevo intercambiando golpes y patadas, los dos estaban gruñendo hasta que Scarge giro y le dio una patada a Isaac en el cuerpo, Isaac terminó siendo lanzado contra una roca y cayó al suelo, Scarge avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando una patada, Isaac saltó esquivándolo y Scarge impactó con fuerza destruyendo la roca, tomó una roca de gran tamaño y la lanzó pero iSaac lanzó un ataque de energía destruyendo la roca, Isaac no se detuvo ahí, comenzó a gritar y lanzó varios golpes liberando ondas de energía que avanzaron y golpearon a Scarge en el cuerpo empujándolo contra unas rocas, Scarge solo saltó y llegó a la cima pero Isaac saltó de un hielo a otro hasta impulsarse al final y llegar con Scarge dándole un golpe en el cuerpo liberando energía y el terminó cayendo hasta impactar con más fragmentos de hielo y roca, Scarge se levantó y gruñó mientras Isaac tosió y escupió sangre-

Maldito ya casi te mueres y no es por mi mano sino por tu propio poder -dijo Scarge molesto- ¡Muérete ya! -Scarge gritó y lanzó una esfera de fuego, Isaac gritó y golpeó la esfera desviándola a otro extremo causando una explosión- Tu poder solo son palabrerías; los lazos con otros no valen nada son solo mentira, ¡Cuando te mate matare a todos! ¡Lu Ann, Himiko, Tigresa! ¡Todos! ¡Todos morirán como tu madre! -Isaac gruñó molesto y apretó los puños-

Yo nunca me he visto como un héroe, ni un guardián, ni nada de esas estupideces -dijo Isaac molesto- pero lo que me enferma es que aún después de tantas muertes no muestres remordimiento y aún peor...amenasas a mis amigos...¡Eso es algo...Que nunca te perdonaré! -Isaac gritó con fuerza liberando un rugido de tigre y su poder aumentó de tamaño, Scarge solo se sorprendió e Isaac avanzó envuelto en energía solo para impactarlo cubriéndolo con un resplandor, el impacto levantó algunas rocas mientras Scarge terminó siendo empujado por tres columnas de hielo y roca, Isaac lo había golpeado y aún mantenía su puño en su cara, Isaac estaba muy molesto y solo le dio una patada en las costillas, Scarge gritó y lanzó un golpeo pero Isaac saltó y le dio una patada en la cara y giró dándole una patada en el cuerpo, avanzó y lo golpe en el pecho, lo siguió golpeando por todo el cuerpo, Scarge cayó al suelo doblando sus rodillas e Isaac le dio una patada en el pecho levantándolo, lo sujeto de la cola y giro lanzándolo contra unas rocas estrellándolo con fuerza, Scarge se puso se puso de pie y extendió los brazos liberando varias esferas hechas de fuego, Isaac avanzó corriendo y saltó, una esfera estaba por golpearlo pero Isaac saltó de lado sujetando el hielo con sus garras, saltó corriendo a cuatro patas y saltó apoyándose en un ataque de Scarge y avanzó saltando de nuevo-

¡No! -Scarge gritó sorprendido y expulsó energía solo para avanzar contra el chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto liberando energía, los dos cayeron envueltos en energía y se separaron para caer en una roca y volvieron a avanzar contra ellos chocando, hicieron lo mismo hasta que fueron saltando de roca en roca chocando entre ellos, la isla comenzó a abrirse más y las rocas fueron levantadas igual que el hielo, los dos saltaron peleando hasta chocaron un muro de hielo y este se deshizo y los comenzaron a caer entre las grietas de la isla, estaba por caer al mar pero se deslizaban entre las paredes y luego saltaron para pelear entre ellos, se escuchó un fuerte impacto e Isaac le dio una patada a Scarge lanzándolo contra una pared y el la destruyó con su cuerpo, Isaac saltó de una pared a otra hasta llegar a la superficie y cayó al suelo viendo a Scarge frente a el-

¡GRRRRRR! ¡Vamos Isaac debes vengar la muerte de todos! ¡Destruye a Scarge! -gritó Tigresa molesta mientras Izanamy estaba viendo al frente apretando los puños, Isaac avanzó corriendo contra Scarge y saltó hacia el-

¡GRRROOOOOAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge rugio liberando una onda de fuego negro, Isaac gritó y se cruzó de brazos para después extenderlos y liberar la energía deshaciendo el fuego de Scarge- ¡Nooo! -Isaac avanzó y Scarge gritó lanzando varios golpes peleando contra Isaac, los dos estaban peleando pero Isaac le dio un codazo a Scarge en la cara con fuerza, Scarge gritó escupiendo sangre e Isaac le dio un golpe en el pecho liberando energía en forma de un resplandor rojo, Scarge terminó cayendo al suelo molesto e Isaac se preparó creando energía carmesí formando su técnica del cañón galáctico-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó con fuerza liberando su energía golpeando a Scarge en el cuerpo, Scarge extendió los brazos tratando de atrapar la energía pero no pudo, la energía lo iba consumiendo poco a poco-

¡Ooooaaaaaaargh! -Scarge gritó de dolor pero el ataque de Isaac comenzó a empujarlo más-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! -Isaac gritó con fuerza empujando a Scarge y su ataque lo cubrió todo-

¡OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Scarge terminó gritando y perdido en medio de la energía que creó una gran explosión en el campo, Isaac estaba cansado respirando agitado, su cuerpo dejó de brillar y en un momento algo paso, Isaac escupió sangre y su cuerpo tuvo una fuerte descarga roja en el cuerpo, Scarge salió de las rocas y vio a Isaac caer al suelo derramando sangre de sus heridas-

¡Ooooaaaagh! -Isaac gritó un poco retorciéndose de dolor mientras perdía su apariencia y poderes- ¡OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo desprendía descargas del cuerpo y sus músculos sonaban de forma horrible al desencajar sus huesos, solo terminó cayendo al suelo temblando y retorciéndose en agonia-

Jeje...jejej...ya veo así que ese poder conlleva una gran desventaja -dijo Scarge sonriendo- bien parece que yo soy el ganador de este encuentro-

¡Maldita sea no puede ser! -gritó Izanamy asustado y sorprendido-

¿Que? ¿Que fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Tigresa asustada-

Es Isaac...su cuerpo...su cuerpo se debe estar destruyendo -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿Como su cuerpo? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- oh no ya casi ganaba, solo un poco más y hubiera ganado, su cuerpo ya no puede más Isaac va...no...no quiero ni pensarlo

Isaac...-Izanamy estaba gruñendo mientras Scarge se acercaba a la roca donde estaba Isaac, Isaac solo pudo ponerse de pie y escupir más sangre-

Ya...no puedo más -dijo Isaac cansado- llegué a mi límite -Isaac se puso de pie y vio a Scarge caer al suelo de rodilla- parece que mi Cañón Infernal te afectó

Cállate -dijo Scarge cansado- si tu mueres aquí no me importa, pero yo podré regresar de lamerte de nuevo Gracias a Rasel y Valk solo basta una pieza de mi cuerpo

Tu no te moriste en primer lugar solo estuviste en coma -dijo Isaac calmado y se puso de pie- pero si es cierto que puedes revivir con una pieza de tu cuerpo entonces...no dejaré nada aquí para que te revivan, debo convertirte en polvo para que no puedan revivirte jamás

¿Que dices? -dijo Scarge sorprendido-

Ya...puedo sentir...como...mi cuerpo...aaaargh -Isaac se quejo y abrió las piernas expulsando un brillo amarillo en el cuerpo- ya no tiene nada...jejeje...nada y no si podré vivir después de esto pero...si he de morir será contigo Scarge

¿Que? -dijo Scarge sorprendido e Isaac se vio envuelto en energía amarilla mientras formaba una esfera, la esfera giraba provocando algo de viento- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Que planeas hacer?, -Isaac solo se reía expulsando más energía- ¡estas loco! ¡Nadie se haría explotar a sí mismo solo para ganar un combate! ¡Ninguno de los dos tiene la energía para escapar detente, ambos moriremos! ¡No podrás cumplir tu misión y Todo lo que habrás hecho habrá sido en vano!

Mi misión ya estará cumplida al matarte -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ahora todo será para los guardianes, el resto ya no está en mis manos ahora podré irme en paz con la satisfacción de que al final hice algo bueno por mis semejantes

Estupido -dijo Scarge molesto-

La forma de derrotarte es convertirte en polvo para que no vuelvas a revivir jamás -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Qué has dicho? -dijo Scarge sorprendido- ¡No eso jamás va a pasar! ¡Primero voy a matarte y todo lo que hiciste será en vano! -Scarge apretó los puños expulsando energía negra y morada- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRROAAAAAAAARGGH! -Scarge grito expulsando una gran cantidad de energía negra, extendió los brazos formando una esfera morada en cada mano, las esferas crecieron un poco y luego las juntó frente a su pecho, las esferas se mezclaron e hicieron una esfera todavía un poco más grande- ¡HAAAAA AAAAAHHHHH! -Scarge grito haciendo la esfera tan grande como su cuerpo mientras el viento entre ambas técnicas hacia que el suelo temblara, las rocas se movieran siendo destrozadas por el viento y el mar se movía por el viento y la fuerza, Scarge colocó la esfera frente a él dejando que destruyera las rocas y parte del suelo, Isaac solo abrió los ojos dejando ver que su cuerpo entero brillaba de color dorado-

¡GRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -Isaac grito estirando su cuerpo haciendo el brillo más notorio, el suelo temblaba con fuerza y el viento se movía mientras un gran resplandor cubría todo-

¡OOOOOOAAAAAAAAARG! -Scarge grito extendiendo los brazos liberando la esfera negra y morada, el ataque chocó con la explosión de Isaac causando una gran descarga roja en el campo, ambos ataques chocaban empujándose entre sí pero la esfera de Scarge comenzó a absorber el ataque y energía de Isaac, la esfera de Scarge se hacía más grande a cada pasó mientras la energía de Isaac era consumida e Isaac solo podía gritar dentro de la energía-

¡HHHHRRRRYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Isaac grito con fuerza siendo cubierto totalmente por el resplandor amarillo de su energía, la energía de Isaac comenzó a crecer creando pequeños pilares de energía dentro de la energía oscura de Scarge- ¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac siguió gritando expulsando la energía de su cuerpo, la energía fue demasiada que terminó destruyendo la energía de Scarge-

¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! -Scarge grito sorprendido- ¡OAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAGHH! -Scarge grito siendo cubierto por la energía de Isaac, la energía de Isaac terminó explotando cubriendo todo el campo -

Adiós padre...adios hermanos...adiós maestra...y también Lu Ann -Isaac solo abrió los ojos en medio de la explosión para terminar siendo cubierto por la energía, Scarge estaba gritando siendo cubierto por la energía, su cuerpo se congelaba parte por parte mientras esos fragmentos se destrozaban por el ataque dorado, su cuerpo solo fue desapareciendo en medio del ataque mientras la zona era deformada por el ataque, el agua fue levantada y congelada mientras la tierra era destrozada y el viento cambiaba de forma drástica dejando caer pedazos en el mar y solo la energía era mantenida en el aire -

Isaac...Isaac...-Tigresa estaba viendo el resplandor a lo lejos mientras Po solo apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos apretando los puños, Izanamy solo gruñó y cerró los ojos derramó algunas lagrimas- ¡ISAAAAAAAAC! -Tigresa grito llorando viendo la energía desaparecer poco a poco, Lu, Himiko y los demás se fueron acercando al lugar y vieron el resplandor amarillo más lejos hasta que este fue desapareciendo-

Es demasiado tarde...Isaac...ha muerto -dijo Po sorprendido-

¿Mamá? -dijo Lu sorprendida y asustada, Izanamy vio a los demás, Long, Rena y Himiko estaban esperando una respuesta pero Hinata estaba ayudando a Hanabi a salir del cuarto cargando al bebé- Mamá...señor Shiba ¿qué pasó? ¿Que le pasó a Isaac?

¿Qué pasó? ¿Que fue esa explosión? -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Papa ¿que tienes? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? -dijo Hanabi preocupada, Izanamy suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas pero Tigresa no podía evitar llorar-

De cualquier forma tendría que decirles esto, pongan atención -dijo Izanamy serio- Scarge reto a Isaac a una batalla final...y...el resultado es que Scarge e Isaac han muerto -todos se sorprendieron bastante hasta quedar mudos- así es ellos se mataron en el combate

¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Eso no pudo haber pasado! -gritó Lu llorando, Izanamy y Po solo se quedaron callados mientras Himiko lloraba viendo al suelo apretando los dientes- ¡Tal vez su energía solo disminuyo! ¡O está insconciente! ¡Ustedes no lo saben!

No Lu -dijo Po triste- yo mismo lo vi lo sentí, Isaac murió -dijo Po desviando la mirada-

No...-Lu solo comenzó a llorar- NOOOOOOOO, Isaac, Isaac -Lu cayó al suelo llorando mientras Tigresa solo se acercó para tratar de ayudarle pero Lu gritaba y lloraba con fuerza.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar rodeado de un brillo blanco y algunas plantas, Isaac estaba abriendo los ojos, su cuerpo era blanco y negro de nuevo, ya no le importa solo camino un poco y vio a alguien frente a él extendiendo su mano, Aira estaba frente a él sonriendo-

Ya es momento -dijo Aira sonriendo, Isaac tomó su mano y la acompañó, estaba en el mismo campo donde estuvo una vez cuando casi muere- ya puedes descansar Isaac -Isaac sonrió y se recostó en las piernas de Aira para dormir en paz- bienvenido a casa Isaac


	80. Chapter 80

_**Rasel hace el siguiente movimiento**_

En la isla donde Isaac y Scarge tuvieron su gran batalla había un gran agujero, el viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo algunas rocas, el mar estaba regresando a su forma normal y calmada, pero la isla había sido destruída con los feroces ataques de ambos, algunos relámpagos sonaban en el campo mientras el hielo que había sobrevivido a la explosión caía en pedazos, en medio del agujero estaba Scarge congelado, hecho totalmente de hielo, estaba gritando con los brazos extendidos, en esa postura parecía que se había tratado de defender pero no había logrado nada, al final su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse y terminó cayendo al suelo haciéndose pedazos, su cuerpo estaba soltando ligeros brillos del hielo en medio del viento y otros por su sangre, el viento sopló y su cuerpo se volvió simplemente polvo, terminó desapareciendo en el viento sin dejar rastro y lo único que había quedo de Isaac era una su espada con un pedazo de tela roja en el mango.

Lu, Himiko, Tigresa e Izanamy habían llegado a la isla para recorrer el lugar, vieron el lugar destruido y sin rastro de ninguno de los dos, Lu movió algunas rocas pero no encontró nada, Himiko e Izanamy caminaron hacia el agujero pero no vieron ni un rastro, en cambio la mitad de la isla había desaparecido en el campo, Izanamy se acercó al fondo del agujero y vio algo, cuando se agachó recogió la espada con un pedazo de tela roja y negra, la sujetó con fuerza y sus manos temblaron un poco-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_

Izanamy estaba entrando al palacio de Jade, era joven en ese tiempo y ténia el brazo izquierdo enyesado, cuando Luceli se lanzó contra él besándolo de forma apasionada, Izanamy la abrazó y la apretó sonrojado-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que te me lanzas así? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Mi amor tengo grandes noticias! -dijo Luceli sonriendo emocionada- estoy embarazada

¡¿Que?! ¡¿De verdad?! -gritó Izanamy sonriendo-

¡Si! ¡Si tengo un mes de embarazo! -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy la cargó riendo un poco, después de eso Izanamy entró corriendo a una clínica en Japón y vio a Luceli recostada cargando a un bebé en sus brazos, Izanamy se acerco y vio a Isaac de bebé llorando un poco- dile hola a nuestro hijo mi amor

Hola Isaac -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y llorando- hola mi pequeño -lo cargó en sus brazos y el bebé lloró un poco, lo cargó para verlo- te prometo que nada malo té pasará mientras yo esté aquí, lo juro -el bebé solo movía su cola y sus orejas mientras gemía un poco, en otro recuerdo Isaac gritó y avanzó corriendo, solo lanzó un golpe e Izanamy avanzó y lo sujetó en sus brazos en un abrazo-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Isaac molesto- suéltame

Perdóname hijo -dijo Izanamy calmado e Isaac se sorprendio- no pude protegerte, ni a tu madre ni a ti -Isaac solo gruño llorando un poco- y si que no puedo cambiar lo que hice pero recuerda que siempre te quise -Isaac solo lloro un poco y cerró los ojos- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

Hay...Luceli...perdóname -Izanamy estaba llorando sujetando la espada- Isaac...lo siento, lo siento -Lu, Himiko y Tigresa también estaban llorando viendo el lugar y la espada, más tarde esa misma noche, todos estaban vistiendo trajes negros y tenían un camino hacia una tumba hecha de roca, cada uno tenía flores en sus manos, Hanabi tenía a su hijo en brazos y una flor encima de él, Lu cargaba una caja con la espada de Isaac en ella, se acercaron a la tumba con el nombre de Isaac escrita en el frente, Himiko cargaba un retrato de Isaac con listones negros en el frente, solo se acercó a la tumba y dejo el retrato mientras los demás dejaron flores hasta cubrir la tumba, Lu tomó la espada de la caja y la desenvainó-

Isaac...descansa en paz...y adiós -Lu solo sujetó la espada con fuerza y la enterró en el suelo frente a la tumba, todos vieron a Lu caer de rodillas llorando viendo la tumba de Isaac mientras el viento soplaba moviendo algunos pétalos de los cerezos, algunos no podían contener sus lágrimas, Hinata solo abrazaba a Izanamy el cual sollozaba, Hanabi estaba llorando dejando que Darien la abrazara, Long soltaba lágrimas pero las limpiaba tratando de mantener una mirada seria pero no controlaba su llanto-

Murió tal como vivió -dijo Tigresa triste- como un guerrero, como él quería ser, al final él está en el otro mundo y espero que al fina tenga La Paz y libertad que se le fue arrebatada

El será vengado lo juro -dijo Lu deprimida- esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos, Rasel y todos ellos lo provocaron debemos buscarlos para que esto jamás vuelva a pasar, tomaré la misión de Isaac en mis propias manos

Todos estamos listos para buscar a Rasel y acabar con el -dijo Long serio- yo ayudaré esta vez no perderé a nadie más -todos estaban callados y asintieron-

Después de eso pasaron algunos días, en alguna zona rodeada de oscuridad, había un palacio antiguo, este palacio estaba oscuridad y solo se podían algunas luces en su interior y dentro estaba un gran salón donde estaba Rasel viendo una copa de vino en sus manos-

¡Gran maestro Rasel! -entró corriendo un lobo blanco de ojos morados, Rasel lo vio y luego el lobo cayó al suelo de rodillas- lamentó interrumpirlo gran maestro pero es que tenemos noticias, han matado al maestro Scarge, durante una pelea

¿Que lo han matado dices? -dijo Rasel calmado viendo al lobo- esa noticia ya lo tenía anticipada, estuve observando la pelea de cerca y vi todo el resultado, bueno ya no importa alguien que sea derrotado por un chiquillo sin ninguna clase de poder extraordinario no merece estar bajo mi mando, fue bueno que muriera al final, si eso es todo retírate de una buena vez

Entendido mi señor -dijo el lobo asustado y se retiró corriendo-

Siempre he dicho que tener asistentes que te temen es bueno así jamás le mostrarán los dientes a su amo -dijo Ras sonriendo entrando al palacio- parece que mi viejo trono te es muy cómodo hijo

¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí padre? -dijo Rasel serio- sabes bien que no te tendré consideración si haces algo que perjudique mis planes

Vaya que carácter, me recordaste a tu madre -dijo Ras calmado- si ya tengo la ubicacion donde Berseck fue asesinado, es la isla oscura donde fue desterrado casi un siglo atrás

Vaya que bueno -dijo Rasel sonriendo- ¡preparen los botes partimos a la isla oscura! -se levantó del trono y caminó hacia Ras pero Ras le sujetó la mano- ¿que quieres?

Te lo dire por ultima vez, no lo hagas, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo Rasel y lo que hará -dijo Ras serio-

No me trates como un niño, no olvides porque te reviví, serás parte de mi plan y de mis experimentos, para mi solo eres un experimento más y por lo visto funcionas muy bien -dijo Rasel sonriendo- no obligues a que te regrese al reino de los muertos -Ras lo soltó y Rasel solo se alejó caminando- ayuda a Valk, parece que encontró algo importante -Ras no dijo nada solo se retiró caminando mientras Rasel caminó hacia otro lado, en una habitación Valk estaba movimientos los brazos creando fuego negro y lo esparció sobre algo que parecía ser una cama-

Vaya interesante -dijo Valk calmada-

¿Que es interesante? -dijo Ras serio-

Estaba viendo esto, pensé que podría repetir el mismo hechizo para revivirlo pero el sigue vivo, casi muerto pero vivo -dijo Valk calmada- me llevara tiempo hacer que despierte -Ras solo vio algo de vapor que salía de la cama y metió la mano-

Esta frió -dijo Ras poco sorprendido- demasiado

Eso e porque está en hielo, déjalo lo necesito así o tendré que prepararme con otro hechizo para revivirlo si este hielo se deshace -dijo Valk calmada- ¿a donde fue tu hijo?

Sinceramente no lo sé, ¿cuanto tiempo tengo antes de irme de regreso? -dijo Ras calmado-

No lo sé, podría ser un año, un mes, o unos pocos días hasta que el cuerpo que use para darte vida se pudra, pero hasta entonces mejor escucha las palabras de Rasel, te traje aquí gracias a mi fuerza -dijo Valk sonriendo- y el plan saldrá adelante

¿Y exactamente cuál es su plan? -dijo Ras confundido- ¿acaso el quiere revivir a Berseck? -Valk no dijo nada solo se quedó callada, mientras tanto en otro lado en un bote, Rasel estaba navegando, no se supo cuánto tiempo estaba ahí pero él llegó a la isla que solía ser dominio de Berseck, su palacio estaba destruido pero había algunas piezas de pie y algunas otras construidas pero cubiertas en polvo, el suelo estaba destruido y cubierto de tierra con muy poca vegetación y algunos esqueletos de lobos en el suelo-

El no sabe lo que está haciendo, si trata de revivirlo hará que el y todos los que nos rodean mueran, provocará la destruccion del mundo -dijo Ras preocupado-

¿Realmente le tienes miedo? -dijo Valk sorprendida-

Si, porque yo una vez lo vi, sentí su poder, de solo recordar su cara, su voz hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de una manera brutal -dijo Ras preocupado- el era conocido como la muerte en persona -Valk solo estaba asustada y sudaba, pero en la isla Rasel estaba caminando recorriendo el palacio, hago un gran agujero y noto que había algo en el centro del agujero, se acercó y vio un ataúd negro con cadenas en la tapa, pero este ataúd estaba abierto y no había nada ahí, se di la vuelta y vio unas pisadas en el suelo, trató de seguirlas pero el viento las había borrado, estaba caminando un rato y llegó al trono de Rasel-

Bien veo que el Guerrero del sol es tan predecible como dicen -dijo Rasel sonriendo, en el trono había cadenas sujetando una pequeña caja negra con un grabado dorado, se acercó y trató de tomar la caja pero está libero una descarga carmesí haciendo que se apartara- listo, demasiado listo mi estimado maestro Shiba -vio que las cadenas tenían seis candados cada uno con un logotipo diferente- bien entonces creo que no queda de otra, el seño del sol deberá romperse y yo sé cómo

Entonces ¿cuál es su plan? ¿Por que hace todo esto? -dijo Ras serio-

Todo tiene un propósito -dijo Valk calmada- hasta este pequeño, pronto, muy pronto los guardianes caerán, todos, tanto los viejos como los niños no habrá nadie vivo para oponerse a nuestro señor Rasel -Ras estaba serio y luego vio el vapor en la cama, después de un tiempo Rasel volvió a su palacio acompañado de una gran esfera negra cargando algo en su interior, caminó un poco y fue recibido por doce animales contando a Ras y Valk-

Bienvenido de vuelta majestad -dijo Valk sonriendo- ¿logro encontrarlo? -Rasel sonrio y dejó caer la esfera a un lado de su silla mostrando el trono de Berseck-

Así es, pero tiene un sello hecho con los seis Chi de los guardianes que se usaron para sellarlo, el guerrero del sol fue demasiado listo, sello lo más peligroso del mundo y lo puso fuera de mi alcance -dijo Rasel molesto-

¿Qué hay en esa caja? ¿Acaso hay algo tan peligroso como para que hagan a los seis guardianes sellarla? -dijo un leopardo de pelo gris, cuerpo alto, delgado con ojos morados, usaba ropa negra mientras algunos caminaban junto a él-

Tranquilo Sable, a todos les dire lo qué pasa -dijo Rasel sonriendo- verán mis alumnos que fueron enviados a pelear contra los guardianes contando a Scarge, solo fueron una prueba para ver la cantidad de poder que ellos tenían, peleas fueron muy cortas y todos fueron derrotados por esos insufribles guardianes jóvenes, sabía que sus poderes eran más grandes que los nuestros pero quería ver que tan lejos podían llegar, pero ahora que se han hecho más fuertes los mandaré a ustedes mis maestros del Chi negro, su tarea es sencilla, quiero que todos me traigan los Chi de los guardianes

¿Como se supone que harán eso? -dijo Ras serio-

Durante tus años de sueño padre el guerrero dragón descubrió técnicas antiguas de manipulación del Chi incluso descubrió como quitar el Chi para usarlo en el cuerpo del usuario, por años hemos estudiado esas técnicas y hoy estamos más listos que ellos -dijo Rasel calmado- por eso su tarea es traerme el Chi de los seis guardianes para abrir el sello del sol donde está el corazón de Berseck -los animales estaban hablando y murmurando entre ellos algo sorprendido-

Este plan es retorcido, ¿que tienes pensado hacer con el corazón de Berseck? -dijo Ras molesto- ¿tienes pensado revivirlo?

No -dijo Rasel calmado y todos lo vieron- no soy estupido, sé muy bien que Berseck era la personificación de la muerte misma, pero no soy capas de revivirlo, no, lo qué haré es tomar su poder de su fuente principal, su corazón, cuando tomo el Chi de su corazón tendré el poder infinito y usando los objetos sagrados de la vida, me haré inmortal, combinando el poder invencible y la inmortalidad dormiré el mundo y no habrá nadie que se interponga en mi camino, cuando tenga la inmortalidad y el poder definitivo de Berseck y los seis guardianes nadie se opondrá, seré un dios al fin y tu padre siéntete orgulloso de mi, porque gracias a mi habrá finalmente paz y orden en el mundo -Ras solo estaba molesto-

Durante meses estuvimos obteniendo poder del cráneo de Berseck, usando la poca energía que tenía hemos incrementado el poder de los demás guerreros del Chi pero al ver que ese poder es todavía insuficiente creo que tendremos que destruir el cráneo y robar todo el Chi que podamos -dijo Valk calmada-

Jejeje no me importa si hay que reunir todos los huesos, quiero el poder de Berseck en todos -dijo Rasel sonriendo- te daré dos meses Valk, en dos meses quiero el ejército listo, atacaremos dentro de poco

Entendido mi señor -dijo Valk sonriendo, después de los dos meses que dijo Rasel Sable fue el primero en acercarse, su cuerpo era más alto, más tonificado y sus ojos tenían un fondo negro con ojos morados-

Bien ¿como te sientes con mi regalo? -dijo Rasel sonriendo-

Me siento increíble -dijo Sable sonriendo- siento que no perderá ante nadie, matare a quien se meta en mi camino

Así es como se habla, ahora ve, busca en la ciudad del rayo quiero que me traigas el Chi del tigre blanco y también la Garra Rayo -dijo Rasel sonriendo- y no me importa si llegas a matarlos a todos

Entendido su majestad -dijo Sable sonriendo, Sable solo soltó una descarga morada del cuerpo y desapareció del lugar en un ligero resplandor-

Dime Valk ¿como va el decimo tercer guerrero -dijo Rasel sonriendo-

Solo necesita más poder y con mi magia podrá regresar del umbral -dijo Valk sonriendo, se acercó a un estante y tomó el cráneo de Berseck para cubrirlo de fuego verde y este se volvió negro, caminó por el pasillo y llegó al cuarto con algo de vapor- es el momento de despertar, Valk comenzó a recitar algunas palabras en un lenguaje extraño y el cráneo liberó más fuego negro, lo solo y el cráneo solo se quedó flotando, extendió los brazos a los lados y el fuego negro avanzó golpeando la cama, el fuego cubría todo en la cama mientras el vapor era soltado cubriendo todo el salón, Valk estaba sonriendo pero en eso el cráneo comenzó a deshacerse hasta desaparecer, el fuego negro cubría toda la cama mientras Valk se reía un poco-

Si el más poderoso de los trece guerreros infernales está listo, jajaja -Valk se estaba riendo- diez guerreros creados de la energía de Berseck, representan los diez aspectos de la muerte pero este último representará la oscuridad del corazón, una energía tan poderosa que hasta la tierra y el cielo serán destruidos y consumidos -del fuego salió una garra de mano blanca con garras negras y con destellos rojos- el guerrero que supera por mucho a los demás guerreros oscuros si vamos levántate, mi último guerrero, El Guerrero del Caos -el hielo se deshizo y el fuego aumentó de tamaño empujando todo lo cercano, Valk se cruzó de brazos y cayó al suelo viendo que todo estaba ardiendo, la figura salió del fuego y caminó cubierto por las flamas, Valk al verlo sonrió y se sorprendió de ver un lobo de pelo negro en la cabeza, su pecho y hocico tenían el pelo blanco y el resto era negro, Valk solo sonrió y se levantó para verlo, su cuerpo era tonificado y musculoso-

Perfecto resultó -dijo Valk sonriendo, se acercó al lobo y este convirtió el fuego en su energía y lo deshizo- bien, si -el lobo extendió su brazo y la sujetó del cuello y la levantó para verla a los ojos- tranquiló...aaarg...tranquilo...yo soy quien te regreso...a...la...vida...por favor -el lobo gruñía un poco y la soltó- aaaarg...bien es momento, es hora de que empieces tu labor -el lobo asintió y se retiró con ella, Rasel estaba en su trono sonriendo viendo a Valk entrar con el lobo a su lado-

Bien está listo señor -dijo Valk sonriendo- el es El Guerrero del Caos, Blackheart -el lobo tenía el pelo negro en la cabeza, su hocico y cara era blanco, el pelo de su cabeza tenía una melena larga con dos mechones largos en su frente, usaba una camisa negra debajo con cuello levantado con borde rojo, encima usaba una gabardina corta de color negra ma fuerte con tonos oscuros, en los hombros tenía hombreras cortas ajustadas al cuerpo de tono negro con borde gris claro, en la cintura tenía un cinturón con una ebilla en forma triangular de color gris claro, usaba un pantalón negro con botas grises claras y metálicas, en las manos usaba guantes negros con brazaletes gris plateados en los brazos, por último en su cara tenía una máscara negra con marcas rojas en las mejillas y frente-

Bienvenido a nuestro equipo Blackheart -dijo Rasel sonriendo y Blackheart asintió- ya que está despierto te llevare a una misión importante, Seras -se escuchó un zumbido y apareció una tigresa blanca con garras negras con tonos rojizos en el pelo, sus ojos eran rojos con un tono naranja y el fondo negro, las marcas en su frente eran afiladas y con forma de marcas horizontales bajando con una punta hacia su nariz, usaba una camisa de manga corta ajustada al cuerpo mostrando un estómago firme musculoso, brazos amplios igual que sus hombros y senos igual de grandes, también usaba un pantalón con botas gris claras metálicas-

Me llamo Seras, ¿y él quien es? -dijo la tigresa en un tono de molestia-

Es nuestro nuevo aliado Blackheart -dijo Rasel sonriendo- quiero que lo lleves a su primera misión enséñale a usar sus instintos correctamente

¿Una misión? -dijo Seras calmada sin quitar la mirada de enojo- bien lo llevaré conmigo pero más vale que no me estorbe

No lo hará tiene un gran poder ahora -dijo Valk sonriendo-

No pierdan el tiempo, su objetivo es ir a la aldea Shishui, roben el material de la espada de plata empezaremos forjando algo nuevo -dijo Rasel sonriendo, Seras y Blackheart se dieron la vuelta para irse caminando, estaban afuera del palacio y Valk extendió los brazos cubriéndolos a ambos con energía verde esmeralda, los dos se vieron envueltos en una esfera de fuego y desaparecieron, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la entrada de una montaña viendo una aldea con un gran muro, caminaron un poco viendo que estaban en un extremo enfrente viendo la aldea desde una montaña-

Bien el material está en la aldea -dijo Seras calmada- solo sigue mis instrucciones te enseñaré a ser uno con tus poderes en medio de la oscuridad -Blackheart noto lo oscuro que estaba todo por la noche- nuestro elemento es la oscuridad y la seguimos donde sea

¿Por que robar el material de esta espada? -dijo Blackheart calmado-

Este material es el más fuerte de todos, se dice que tiene poderes especiales y si lo forjamos en armas y armaduras tendremos un buen equipo -dijo Seras calmada- pero primero debemos tomarlo de la forja de estos sujetos que han custodiado el material por siglos

¿Cuál es el plan? -dijo Blackheart calmado-

Este -Seras extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una esfera de fuego negro, la esfera creció un poco y la disparó contra un edificio causando una explosión leve que lo deshizo cayendo en pedazos provocando un incendio- eso los pondrá alertas ¿puedes hacerlo? -Blackheart solo levantó el brazo creando una esfera de fuego negro y la esfera creció un poco solo para dispararla contra un muro causando una fuerte explosión- oh vaya eso si fue mucho poder de fuego -se escucharon campanadas en la aldea y eso los sorprendió un poco, Blackheart mostró unos ojos rojo sangre y brillantes viendo al frente notando como había un lobo gris viéndolo, Blackheart extendió su mano y estiró su dedo concentrando energía, solo la disparó formando un resplandor rojo, el ataque le dio al lobo y este cayó de la torre directo al suelo-

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Seras sorprendida- ¿como pudiste...?

Solo lo vi -dijo Blackheart calmado- hay que cumplir una misión vamos

¡Todos alerta hay fuego no atacan! -gritó un lobo negro asustado, los aldeanos estaban corriendo con agua y la lanzaron contra el fuego apagándolo un poco pero Amy estaba entre los lobos y vio al lobo gris vigilante en el suelo, lo vio y noto la quemadura en su pecho-

¡Atentos todos! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! -gritó Amy molesta- ¡arqueros a sus posiciones! -los lobos vestidos con armaduras corrieron al muro y algunos subieron a el muro y otro pasaron la puerta y quedaron de rodillas apuntando con sus armas- ¡Todos los aldeanos evacuen no quiero a ningún niño o mujer cerca de la zona de batalla! -los soldados estaban ayudando a las hembras y a los niños a salir de la aldea por la parte sur de esta, Amy tomó su armadura y una espada y se la puso- ¡atentos no dejaremos que nadie pase por el muro!

-Los guardias estaban atentos esperando alguno movimiento mientras Blackheart y Seras estaban corriendo por el puente, los dos estaban corriendo a cuatro patas de forma rápida, los guardias gritaron y comenzaron a disparar flechas, Blackheart saltó colocándose al frente y aulló liberando una onda de energía roja, las flechas fueron cayendo al puente, los dos siguieron corriendo por el puente-

¡Corten el puente! -dijo Amy molesta, un soldado tomó un gran mazo y expulsó energía blanca de su cuerpo, solo gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical directo al puente de piedra, el puente tembló un poco y el soldado volvió a golpearlo con fuerza haciendo que el puente comenzara a agrietarse, Blackheart y Seras se detuvieron cuando vieron que el puente comenzaba a despedazarse- ¡Otro más! -el soldado gritó y golpeó el suelo con fuerza deshaciendo el puente en pedazos, los pedazos comenzaron a caer con ambos guerreros en la oscuridad-

Blackheart abrió los ojos mostrando un par de ojos rojos con pupila afilada, sujetó a Seras del cuerpo y saltó de una roca a otra sujetándola con su garra, levantó los pies y saltó de nuevo apoyándose en una roca, se impulsó de nuevo y cayó sobre una roca más grande para correr hacia el fragmento de puente que tenía frente a él, saltó cayendo a un fragmento recto del puente y corrió solo para saltar contra el muro y cayó sacando sus garras y cubriéndolas con energía roja solo para sujetarse con fuerza del muro, apretó su agarre y levantó a Seras para que ella comenzara a trepar también, los dos estaban trepando usando sus garras mientras los guardias estaban viendo el puente hecho pedazos-

¿Habrán caído? -dijo un soldado confundido-

Yo los vi caer y dudo mucho que alguien pueda sobrevivir a eso -dijo otro soldado calmado, los soldados se relajaron pero Amy vio al fondo y noto un resplandor rojo, se sorprendieron un poco y vieron a Blackheart saltar y giró lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego-

¡Cuidado! -gritó Amy sorprendida, los soldados fueron golpeados por el ataque ocasionando una explosión en frente de ellos, todos cayeron en diferentes direcciones, Amya cayó al suelo dentro de la aldea y vio algo de fuego frente a ella, Seras y Blackheart estaban frente al muro y algo de fuego-

Vaya no eres tan inútil como yo pensé -dijo Seras calmada- no importa ya vamos tenemos un material que robar

¡Escuadrón de infantería listos para el combate! -gritó Amy molesta y los soldados tomaron sus armas listos para pelear, Blackheart creó una espada de energía de color rojo, Seras solo gruñó y cubrió sus garras con energía verde oscura haciéndolas más grandes- ¡todos atentos son maestros elementales de diferente atributo! -Seras y Blackheart saltaron y entraron a la aldea, un soldado avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte vertical pero Blackheart levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque y le dio un golpe al pecho liberando energía y el soldado cayó con una herida en el pecho, Seras golpeó a uno en la cara empujándolo y levantó sus garras clavándolas en su pecho, lo levantó y luego lo golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza, el lobo solo gritó y Seras lo golpeó en la cara derramando algo de sangre, Seras comenzó a reírse y avanzó corriendo, corrió y saltó por la izquierda quedando de pie sobre una casa esquivando un golpe de una espada, se impulsó y lanzó un corte con sus garras de forma directa, el lobo solo terminó cayendo al suelo y otros vieron a Seras sonreír mientras lamía algo de sangre de su garra derecha-

Bien vengan les voy a mostrar lo fuerte que son mis garras -Seras estaba sonriendo mientras los lobos estaban asustados, Amy gritó y saltó lanzando un corte vertical con su espada pero Seras sonrió y levantó las manos aplaudiendo y deteniendo el golpe, solo sujetó la espada y la giró haciendo que Amy la soltara, Amy giró y lanzó una patada pero Seras levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque, Amy avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Seras extendió su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el golpe- ooooh pude sentir ese golpe, realmente eres fuerte

¿Quien eres? ¿Que es lo que buscar aquí? -dijo Amy molesta-

Me llamo Seras, lo que hago aquí no es de tu importancia perra fea -dijo Seras sonriendo-

Gata desgraciada -dijo Amy molesta, las dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños, Seras gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Amy se agachó y giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Seras saltó esquivando el ataque y Amy extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando un resplandor blanco, Seras se sorprendió y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque quedando segada por un momento-

Maldita me segó -dijo Seras molesta-

¡Todos del escuadrón maten al lobo! -gritó Amy molesta y tomó su espada- yo me ocupo de la tigresa ustedes vayan por el lobo

Como ordene líder -dijo un lobo serio y todos avanzaron contra el lobo- ¡tras el! ¡Mátenlo! -gritaron los lobos y avanzó corriendo, Blackheart estaba serio y avanzó corriendo mostrando sus ojos rojos, un lobo lanzó un golpe directo con su lanza pero Blackheart solo sujetó el mango y lo atrajo dándole un golpe en la cara, el lobo escupió sangre y cayó al suelo, un lobo lanzó un corte vertical pero Blackheart le dio un golpe directo al pecho liberando energía, le quitó la espada y avanzó corriendo, dandole un corte en el estómago a un lobo, se giró y le dio un corte vertical en la espalda, dos lobos lanzaron bolas de fuego pero Blackheart tomó otra espada y giró lanzando cortes verticales liberando viento mezclado con energía, el ataque golpeó a los lobos y Blackheart avanzó corriendo, saltó y giró lanzando un corte vertical con sus espadas cortando a dos lobos en el pecho, un lobo tomó una flecha con tubos rellenos con pólvora y la disparó pero Blackheart se giró y sujetó la flecha solo para avanzar y lanzarla contra un lobo clavándola en su pecho, el lobo gritó asustado y Blackheart le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo con el resto, los lobos gritaron asustados y los tubos con pólvora explotaron, un lobo gritó y avanzó corriendo sujetando el mazo con sus manos, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Blackheart levantó los brazos sujetando el mazo con fuerza, sus pies se enterraron en el suelo pero gritó y levantó los brazos, solo saltó y el lobo soltó el mazo asustado, Blackheart sujeto el mazo con ambas manos y giro golpeando al lobo, los lobos estaban asustados pero cuatro de ellos gritaron y dispararon algo de fuego cubriendo todo el camino con el, solo paso un momento pero el fuego explotó consumiendo todo, Serás estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes pero Amy solo retrocedió y las dos se sorprendieron al sentir un temblor por la explosión-

Tch lo derrotaron, como pensé era un completo inútil -dijo Seras calmada, Amy cubrió su espada con energía azul y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte vertical pero Seras le dio un golpe al a hoja de la espada desviando el ataque y lanzó un corte diagonal con sus garras pero Amy salgo y giro rodeándola y le dio una patada en la espalda, Seras se quejó pero giró lanzando una patada de talón y Amy la bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo pero fue empujada contra una casa estrellándose de espaldas dejando una grieta en la pared, Amy quedó de rodillas pero lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía en una onda, Seras sonrió y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque y lo deshizo de un apretaba, Amy apareció detrás de ella lanzando un corte en diagonal con su espada pero Será sonrió y levantó su brazo izquierdo sujetando el ataque de Amy, la espada causó una fricción y chispas entre las garras de Seras y el filo de la espada, Seras sonrió y lanzó un golpe directo con sus garras hacia Amy pero Amy le dio una patada en la mano y se impulsó hacia atrás, Amy junto sus manos en un aplauso y luego levantó los dos dedos de cada mano, comenzó a mover las manos y los dedos haciendo trazos y luego tocó el suelo liberando una gran roca que avanzó directo contra Seras golpeando,a en el cuerpo, la roca avanzó y golpeó a Seras en una casa causando que esta cayera en escombros-

Jejeje...no sabia que también practicaran ninjutsu -dijo Seras sonriendo saliendo de los escombros limpiando una mancha de sangre de su labio- esto lo hará más interesante, yo sola contra toda la aldea Shishui impresionante -Amy se quedó en guardia mientras Seras sonreía pero Seras se quedó quieta y vio a otro lado notando el fuego que aumentó de tamaño- ¿qué pasa? -el fuego aumento de tamaño provocando una llamarada negra en el campo, el fuego giró formando un remolino y se deshizo esparciéndose por todo el campo, los soldados vieron a Blackheart caminando entre el fuego sin ningún rasguño, las flamas lo cubrían como si fueran su energía y el solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos-

Es un...monstruo...-dijeron algunos lobos asustados, estaban retrocediendo un poco mientras Blackheart se acercó tomando una espada de mango negro y guardia dorada-

Me gusta esta espada me la voy a quedar -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, solo avanzó corriendo y la hoja de la espada se cubrió de energía y se volvió negra un con tono rojizo, le dio un corte en el pecho al lobo frente a él, se giró bloqueando un ataque de un lobo, la hoja del lobo se partío en dos y le dio un corte vertical cortando la mitad de su cuerpo, solo giró su espada y lanzó un golpe directo apuñalando a un lobo por detrás de el, el obo se quejó y Blackheart levantó la espada perforando su pecho, sacó la espada y el lobo cayó al suelo mientras Blackheart estaba riendo un poco-

Vaya realmente lo subestime, su poder es más grande de lo pensado -dijo Seras sonriendo, se quedó en guardia y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe cruzado con sus brazos y liberó una onda de energía, Amy gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía chocaron con el ataque de Seras causando una explosión, Seras avanzó corriendo y salió del humo lanzando un golpe, Amy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, solo fue empujada y Seras se comenzó a reír, lanzó varios golpes pero Amy solo levantaba su espada bloqueando los golpes con su espada, Seras giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, Amy terminó siendo lanzada contra un muro impactándola de espaldas, Seras avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Amy saltó de lado esquivando el ataque, Amy clavó su espada en el suelo y comenzó a hacer sello con las manos otra vez, respiró profundo y luego sopló liberando una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, Seras sonrió y lanzó un golpe, Seras sonrió y avanzó golpeando la esfera, solo gritó y liberó energía negra que la deshizo por completo, Amy estaba sorprendida y respiraba un poco agitada-

¿La destruyó? ¿Pero como? -dijo Amy sorprendida-

No deberías estar sorprendida ya que mi poder rivaliza con el de un guardián y tus técnicas tan simples no funcionarán -dijo Seras sonriendo- se acabo, dame el mineral de plata, y tal vez te deje vivir

¡Nunca! ¡Yo voy a...! -Amy no terminó de hablar al sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda, ella estaba sorprendida y mas cuando su sangre cayó al suelo- ¿que? -ella escupió sangre y cayó al suelo herida, Seras estaba molesta viendo que Anya tenía un gran cortada en la espalda en forma diagonal- _No..puedo...moverme...mi cuerpo...no reacciona...aaagh_ -Amy estaba temblando mientras sus ojos perdían algo de brillo-

¿Por que te metiste en esto? Esta era mi pelea -dijo Seras molesta viendo a Blackheart-

Tenemos una misión y además ya mate a todos, no tenia ningún pendiente -dijo Blackheart calmado- te tardaste demasiado

¿Que dices? Mejor aprende a hablar con tus mayores porque aquí la que manda soy yo -dijo Seras molesta-

Je...no respeto eso -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- te estabas divirtiendo cuando pudiste matarla fácilmente, y yo logré matar más que tu, tu solo juegas y eres lenta

¡¿Que has dicho?! -Seras avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart levantó el brazo y la sujetó de la muñeca izquierda para pasarle el brazo por la espalda y le sujetó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo-

Mira nada más, te enojas con facilidad y perdiste de vista el objetivo -dijo Blackheart calmado- solo te dire esto ya empiezo a entender parte de mi poder gracias a este calentamiento, solo te sugiero que cuides tu espalda ¿entiendes? -apretó más su agarre y Seras se ahogaba un poco, Seras gemía un poco tratando de respirar pero Blackheart al parecer era más fuerte- ¿entiendes? Rápido contesta

Entendí...-dijo Seras ahogándose y Blackheart lo soltó dejando que cayeran suelo tosiendo-

Buena chica -dijo Blackheart sonriendo-

 _Maldigo...es un demente, pero su fuerza no tiene comparación -_ pensó Seras molesta- _será mejor que vigile sus movimientos_ -los dos caminaron por la aldea viendo las casas, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron el templo principal, tiraron las puertas con un golpe y caminaron recorriendo cada cuatro, pasaron a un cuarto olfateando algo de humo y cenizas-

La forja está cerca -dijo Seras calmada- huele a humo -Blackheart vio una estatua con con un elefante levantando los brazos sosteniendo flamas de bronce, pudo notar una pintura detrás de la estatua, tomó la espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando la estatua por la mitad y junto a él la pared y pintura, ambos vieron cómo cayeron los pedazos al suelo notando una escalera que iba hacia abajo, caminaron por la escalera y recorrieron un camino corto hasta llegar a lo que parecía una forja, ahí había un río de lava y por otro lado había agua, ambos conectados y en medio una isla donde estaba una gran roca brillante de color plateado-

La forja -dijo Seras sonriendo, los dos caminaron y tomaron la parte de la roca- impresionante solo una porción de una mano sirve para hacer la espada más fuerte y afilada de todas, dos manos te harán dos armaduras resistentes, por siglos han estado excavando aquí obteniendo los minerales, vamos tomemos esto y vámonos de aquí, luego vendremos por más -Blackheart se acercó y tomó la roca en sus manos para cargarla en su espalda, los dos estaban saliendo de la aldea pero donde pasaron junto a Amy ella sujetó a Blackheart de su tobillo y no lo dejó ir-

No te...vayas...yo debo...-dijo Amy molesta-

No me toques -dijo Blackheart serio, tomó su espada y la clavo en la mano de Amy dejándola enterrada en el suelo-

¡Aaaaaaaagh! -Amy gritó de dolor tratando de mover su mano izquierda pero no podía, Seras solo se reía y se fueron caminando dejando a Amy en el suelo-

 _Long ayuda..._ -pensó Amy asustada, Long abrió los ojos sorprendidos y vio por la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado eso significaba que el invierno se estaba acercando más y el aire fresco entraba por su ventana-

¿Que fue lo qué pasó? -dijo Long sorprendido, solo cerró sus ventanas y se vistió, usaba su gabardina azul oscura y la cerró debajo tenía una camisa roja ajustada al cuerpo, un pantalón negro y un cinturón metálico dorado, sus botas eran negras y tenía muñequeras rojas en los brazos- _Ya pasaron dos semanas desde la muerte de Isaac, Po y su familia están ayudando a guardar sus cosas, todos nos vimos afectados por su muerte pero la más afectada fue Lu Ann, lloró por días y estuvo de luto, ahora ella luce más apagada de lo normal, en cambio mi padre ha estado decaído por días, yo proceso el dolor de forma diferente_ -Long camino un poco y paso frente al cuarto de Isaac para ver qué Lu estaba guardando algo en cajas y las dejaba a un lado-

Se ve que apenas procesas todo -dijo Long calmado-

Combato mi dolor como puedo -dijo Lu calmada, Long solo suspiro y Lu vio unos retratos en las cajas- sigo pensando como hubieran sido las cosas si

Deja de pensarlo, lo hecho hecho esta, no podemos cambiar el pasado -dijo Long calmado- el tomó su decisión y debemos respetarla

¿Como puedes ser tan frío con este tema? -dijo Lu molesta- el se fue y a ti no te importa

Si me importa, el era mi hermano y dio la vida de seguro por ti -dijo Long molesto, Lu solo se sorprendió y desvió la mirada- recuérdalo peleando, recuerda porque dejó que tu vivieras, respétalo honrándolo no llorando -Lu no dijo nada solo se mantuvo callada- escucha tengo que salir pero estoy seguro que él quería darte esto -de su bolsillo saco un pedazo de tela roja oscura algo vieja-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Lu confundida-

Es la banda de Isaac, la usaba como banda pero tú úsalo como un recuerdo para que mantengas firme tu meta -dijo Long calmado- solo dime ¿cuál es tu meta ahora?

Derrotar a Rasel -dijo Lu calmada- cuando lo tenga de frente le mostraré todo mi poder

No olvides eso -dijo Long serio-

Gracias y también eres un buen hermano mayor -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¡Cállate! -gritó Long nervioso- ¡Aquí no oye tu hermano! ¡Yo solo hago lo que creía que era correcto por Isaac! -gritó Long nervioso pero Lu solo se reía- hay me insultas

¿Como llaman esto? A si eres tan tsundere -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada-

Cállate -dijo Long molesto, solo se alejó caminando, Lu solo sonrió y vio la banda en sus manos, la ató en su cuello y la colocó como una bufanda-

Puede que esto sea lo último que me conecte contigo pero te prometo que vengaré tu muerte, Rasel no se irá sin castigo -dijo Lu deprimida sujetando la banda, más tarde Po y su familia estaban listos para irse-

Bien nos retiramos supongo que las cosas ya no serán las mismas de ahora en adelante -dijo Po calmado-

Vuelvan cuando gusten -dijo Hinata calmada y Po asintió-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Izanamy viendo a Tigresa la cual suspiró-

Casi no, siento que perdí algo importante -dijo Tigresa deprimida- no se como lo tomaran los demás esto

Ellos estarán bien pero tu familia te necesita tan fuerte como siempre -dijo Izanamy calmado- hey se que tu puedes hacerlo, tu eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco puedes hacerlo

Gracias -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- mis hijas me necesitan, también lamento lo que le paso Isaac

Todos lo lamentamos pero no hay tiempo para llorar hay que cambiar las cosas -dijo Izanamy serio- no dejaré que nadie pase por esto de nuevo, solo cuídate y cuídalos a todos

Si y adiós -dijo Tigresa calmada, todos se fueron retirando pero Long camino un poco fuera de la aldea-

¿A donde vas? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Voy a la aldea Shishui, siento que algo malo esta por ocurrir -dijo Long preocupado- mamá, papá ya vuelvo tengo que ver algo

Adelante ve -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero ten mucho cuidado, porque ya perdí un hijo, no quiero perder otro más

Descuida estaré bien -dijo Long sonriendo, solo expulsó energía y pasó a su nivel maestro para salir de un salto, creo un fénix hecho de energía y fuego, el fénix solo avanzó en el aire por un tiempo, Long se estaba acercando a las montañas notando una gran nube gris por el invierno- vaya el tiempo está cambiando mucho será mejor que baje un poco para ver la aldea más de cerca -comenzó a bajar un poco y noto un gran nube de humo que venía de una aldea- ¿que es eso? -solo apuro más el paso y terminó llegando a la aldea Shishui, el ave bajo y se deshizo dejando que Long cayera al suelo de rodillas, estaba sorprendido viendo el campo destruido, el muro estaba destruido y aún tenía algunas flamas, había cuerpos en el suelo con cortadas, quemaduras y algunas manchas de sangre también-

Pero...¿qué pasó? -dijo Long sorprendido, camino un poco notando el lugar, casas destruidas, cultivos quemados y cuerpos en el suelo- ¿una batalla?

Long...-Long reaccionó y vio entre rocas una cola, corrió a la roca y las levantó quitándolas para ver a Amy en el suelo-

¡Amy! -Long gritó sorprendido, quitó la espada y la lanzó a un lado, movió las rocas y se sorprendió, Amy tenía heridas graves en el cuerpo y más en su espalda- no te muevas ya te voy a curar -Long paso al nivel maestro y toco la espalda de Amy para comenzar a curarla con su Chi- tu resiste pronto te pondrás bien -las heridas de Amy se estaban curando mientras ella se quejaba, Long siguió aplicando energía hasta que la espalda de Amy se curó, la giró y la cargó en sus brazos- Amy quédate conmigo dime quien les hizo esto

Ah...nos atacaron...en la noche...fue un ataque directo, solo dos sujetos -dijo Amy adolorida mientras hacía un esfuerzo para quedarse despierta- ellos...tenían grandes...poderes y eran muy fuertes

No me digas que Rasel estuvo aquí -dijo Long sorprendido-

No...se quienes eran...pero eran un lobo y una tigresa...querían el material de la espada de plata...se llevaron una gran roca del material, era el material...más fuerte...que teníamos -dijo Amy cansada- destruyeron a mi pueblo y mataron a mis guerreros...Long yo...aaagh estoy muy herida...no se si...pueda seguir consciente más tiempo

No te vayas a dormir -dijo Long preocupado- vamos quédate conmigo, resiste

Es...escucha tienes que encontrarlos...si el...mineral es refinado...con energías oscuras...nadie sabe qué...podría pasar...rápido Long...eres el único que...que puede...detenerlos -dijo Amy cansada, Long la cargo en sus brazos y la cubrio con energía solo para saltar y alejarse del lugar envuelto en Chi formando su fénix, siguió avanzando en el aire hasta que llegó a la Shiba y dejó a Amy en la clínica, más tarde Long estaba hablando con una hembra de leopardo y lo dejó pasar a la sala para ver a Amy vendada del todo el cuerpo dejándola únicamente cubierta por las vendas-

 _La situación se está volviendo más crítica_ -pensó Long serio, mientras en el palacio Blackheart estaba golpeando parte de la roca para tomar el mineral y dejarlo caer en una cubeta de acero- _el mineral aumenta los poderes de todos al menos en armas, las armaduras irradian una energía extraña y las armas son más afiladas que nada, tendrán el armamento Perfecto si logran estabilizarlo y lo moldean -_ Long estaba serio viendo a Amy acostada en el suelo- tranquila te prometo que te regresare La Paz y que todo volverá a la normalidad, te prometo que le traeré paz al mundo y matare a Rasel, una gran batalla se acerca, una guerra que podría consumir todo Japón y yo estoy listo para ella

 _ **Avance.-**_ Long estaba caminando por un campo rocoso a mitad de la noche y se topó con con Blackheart-

Finalmente apareces para nuestra batalla -dijo Blackheart sonriendo mientras Long estaba serio.

Es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento Lu Ann -dijo Po calmado viendo a Lu sentada frente a él, Lu meditaba sentada en una roca en medio de la cueva con la estatua del dragón- deberas aprender más de lo que ya sabes porque solo así podrás llegar a ser más de lo que eres -Lu solo gritaba expulsando poder de su cuerpo-

Deberás entender tu origen hija mía -dijo Tigresa preocupada viendo a Himiko, Himiko tomó una pase y lo vio en sus manos- entiende que esto lo hago para mostrarte y que entiendas de donde vienes, tu eres adoptada -Himiko estaba sorprendida y lloro un poco viendo sus manos-

Veamos qué tan rápido eres Sparks -Sable y Sparks avanzaron corriendo liberando descargas y chocaron liberando un resplandor entre ellos, los dos avanzaron y chocaron causando otro resplandor y se alejaron derraparon en el suelo y quedaron en guardia, se escucharon algunos impacto en el campo mientras Sparks gritó liberando más energía-

Quiero que me demuestres el poder del guardián más rápido -dijo Blackheart sonriendo pero lanzó una espada sujetada a una cadena y esta perforó el pecho de una leona de pelo amarillo justo frente a Sparks dejándolo sorprendido-

Todo lo que una vez amaste -Lu abrazaba a Zafiro en sus brazos viendo con enojo al frente-

Todo lo que una vez creaste -Himiko levantó los brazos expulsando energía azul clara mientras su ropa cambiaba un poco-

Y en lo que creíste -Hanabi gritó llorando expulsando energía dorada, siguió gritando y su pelo se hizo largo mientras ganaba un color dorado y sus ojos se volvían azules con sus parpados rojos- Desaparecerá -Long solo expulsó energía y avanzó contra Blackheart chocando en un fuerte impacto, Long estaba gritando con sus ojos brillando de un color verde fuerte y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de flamas doradas-

¡VEAMOS QUIEN LLEGA MÁS RÁPIDO AL INFIERNO! -Long avanzó envuelto energía dorada y fuego del mismo color mientras la gema del fénix brillaba en su cuerpo y en su brazo izquierdo estaba la gema del Dragón, Blackheart estaba expulsando energía negra y roja con su cuerpo brillando en tono carmesí, en su espalda estaban un par de alas negras, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe liberando energía-


	81. Chapter 81

_**El rugido del rayo**_

En el valle de La Paz Himiko y Lu estaban en una cueva, la cueva tenía un riachuelo cruzando rodeando una roca donde ambas estaban sentadas meditando con los ojos cerrados, Po las estaba viendo ambas pero notó que la energía de Lu aumentaba más rápido que la energía de Himiko-

Bien ya casi es la hora -dijo Po calmado- niñas suficiente deténganse -ambas hembras reaccionaron y se detuvieron- Himiko ve con mamá ayúdala en algo, Lu quédate aquí quiero hablar contigo

Claro padre -dijeron ambas calmadas, Himiko se retiró caminando y se fue al palacio-

Lu tu determinación y poder han aumentado estos días -dijo Po calmado- pero también tú estado de agresividad, últimamente siento que tú energía es más agresiva que otras veces ¿por que?

Porque...no puedo dejar de pensar en Isaac, cada vez que me pongo esto -Lu toco su bufanda y vio a Po- pienso en lo que perdí y no puedo olvidarlo, siento que me quitaron algo importante, siento que no puedo olvidarlo, que debo vengarlo y regresarle La Paz que una vez deseo

Entiendo, pero buscando venganza no es como lograrás progresar -dijo Po serio- debes tomarte todo con calma, piensa claramente, para llegar al nivel maestro deberás hacerlo por medio de calma y paz, no con ira y rencor

¿Como puedo llegar a La Paz si el hombre que amaba ya no está? -dijo Lu molesta, Po desvío la mirada deprimido y cerró los ojos-

Entiendo pero no lo hagas solo por el piensa un poco, todos en el valle esperan a que tú los salves,ellos aún tienen experiencia en ti, de que tú lograrás salvarlos, y no solo ellos todos en el palacio dependen de que encuentres tú Nivel Maestro, cuando hayas obtenido un poder nuevo podrás ver cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, solo piensa en esto ¿cuantas veces viste a Isaac sintiéndose miserable sin avanzar solo por estar persiguiendo venganzas del pasado? -Lu se quedó sorprendida y vio al agua- tu entrenamiento de Nivel Maestro comienza ahora, pero tienes que decirme si estás lista

Lo estoy papá -dijo Lu calmada- Rasel ha provocado muchas muertes tiene que ser detenido, pero yo no dejaré que la venganza me consuma, aprendí de ella, aprenderé de la mía

Esta bien hija, bien sigamos es hora de que pasemos al siguiente nivel, vamos haré que veas quién eres en verdad -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Como harás eso? -dijo Lu sonriendo- ya se quien soy

Si pero esta vez tús abuelos y yo te diremos todo acerca de ti -dijo Po sonriendo, Lu asintió y sonrió- veamos como empiezo...¡a si ya se! -Po sonrió y levantó un dedo- cuando trataba de embarazar a tu madre

¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no necesito saberlo! -gritó Lu sorprendida y sonrojada-

Es necesario, ahora yo era un joven guardián cuando la agarre de los muslos y la levante para sentarla en la mesa y sus piernas me la agarraron como una trampa vieja -dijo Po sonriendo mostrando como metía su dedo índice entre su pulgar y su dedo de la otra mano- tarde pero

¡PAPÁ YA CÁLLATE! -Lu grito sonrojada y nerviosa-

Pero tienes que saberlo te hicimos de gatito -dijo Po sonriendo-

¡WAAAAAAAAA YA ME TRAUMARON! -Lu grito sonrojada y asustada, mientras en la ciudad Rayo Sparks estaba gritando lanzando golpes y patadas, su estatura ya había pasado los dos metros, apenas, seguía entrenando, salto y lanzó varios golpes en el aire, cayó de pie y se impulsó saltando de espaldas sujetándose del suelo con las manos y volvió a saltar para alejarse, saltó una última vez y grito lanzando un golpe todo para terminar cayendo al suelo cansado y sudando-

Bien vas mejorando -dijo Byakun serio- ahora vamos con tu velocidad

Entendido papá -dijo Sparks serio, expulsó energía y rugió pasando a su modo Guardian, se agachó y quedó en guardia viendo a Byakun frente a él, solo avanzó corriendo y lanzado varios golpes rápidos, Byakun solo los bloqueaba con una mano cada golpe era rápido y duro, sus rayos eran liberados con cada impacto, Byakun solo estaba serio deteniendo los golpes y giró levantando la pierna dándole una patada a Sparks en el pecho, Sparks giró y cayó al suelo de pie, Byakun lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía eléctrica, Sparks grito y extendió su brazo derecho creando una gran descarga azul, los dos ataques chocaron causando una explosión, Sparks avanzó corriendo y rugió lanzando un golpe pero Byakun lo esquivó, solo extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo sujetó de la camisa, giró y lo lanzó contra la pared estrellándolo con fuerza, Sparks dejó un agujero al impactar y Byakun avanzó chocando contra él causando que un rayo se liberara y terminó empujando a Sparks perforando la pared, Sparks cayó al suelo del otro lado y se volvió a levantar-

¿No te vas a rendir? -dijo Byakun serio-

Podría hacer esto todo el día -dijo Sparks cansado-

Bien suficiente hoy -dijo Byakun serio-

¿Que? No, no, aún puedo seguir papá -dijo Sparks cansado y quedó en guardia- vamos seguiré así todo el día de ser necesario

No, es suficiente,la arrogancia y la impaciencia son factores que afectan de forma negativa tú poder, si no tienes cuidado terminarás lastimando a todos, si no tienes cuidado con tu poder este podría terminar afectándote de forma negativa y terminarías en desventaja que en ventaja -dijo Byakun serio- escucha no sé de donde salió este repentino deseo de poder pero no lograrás nada si solo deseas deseas poder para pelear

Papá solo quiero seguir entrenando, la abuela Wen me contó que cuando tenías mi edad tu poder ya sonaba como los rayos de las tormentas, que eras tan rápido como el viento y tus rugidos hacían que el viento soplara con fuerza -dijo Sparks cansado- solo quiero ese nivel tan formidable para mi

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Byakun serio- tú no eres así sueles tener alguna que otra razón más que solo eso ¿qué pasó? ¿Que te hace querer entrenar más?

Bueno es que yo...-Sparks estaba nervioso sintiendo la mirada de Byakun sobre su cabeza, parecía que lo estaba intimidando un poco por eso- recibí una carta, un rival, no un amigo, lo odiaba mucho, había muerto peleando, el murió dándolo todo, usó cada una de sus técnicas pero al final no fueron suficientes y terminó muriendo contra su rival, con su último aliento logró hacer una técnica que matará a su enemigo, según Ichirou el nombre de ese sujeto era Scarge

¿Scarge está muerto? -dijo Byakun poco sorprendido por eso- es increíble ¿quien lo hizo?

El hijo del guerrero del sol, ello hizo -dijo Sparks calmado- pero lo hizo usando su Nivel maestro y una de esas extrañas tecnicas raras del Japón pero al final solo desapareció, es por eso que no quiero ser como él, yo solo quiero ser más fuerte para pelear contra enemigos que se que no podré derrotar, solo quiero estar listo por si personas así aparecen y no quiero perder a nadie ni tampoco quiero morir -dijo Sparks cansado-

Ya veo, suenas a mi cuando tenia tu edad -dijo Byakun calmado- pero perder a quienes amas es porque del camino del guardián, yo lo sé -Sparks solo desvió la mirada a otro lado y suspiro- bien escucha Sparks tienes que aprender cuáles son tus origines, en el librero tengo un libro con la historia de tu tío Rayko, para entender esta tema primero tiene que entender a quienes la poseían antes de ti, te lo encargo

Esta bien papa -dijo Sparks calmado, Byakun se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para ir fuera del palacio-

¡Papi! -Byakun se comenzó a reír y atrapó a una pequeña leona en sus brazos-

Jajaja bola pequeña Anna -dijo Byakun sonriendo cargando a la pequeña leona la cual solo se reía- ¿que estas haciendo aquí dulzura?

Perdón le estaba por dar un baño y se me escapó -dijo Sasha avergonzada y se agachó- lo lamento mucho

Jajaja como siempre te escapas pequeña, te escapas a todo lo que te ate ¿verdad? -dijo Byakun sonriendo y la bebe asintió- aaaah se parece a mi, siempre escapando de las ataduras -Sasha solo estaba sonriendo confundida pero la bebe se subió a la cabeza de Byakun y se quedó sujeta de él- bien déjamela yo la baño

Si tío Byakun lo lamento -dijo Sasha intranquila-

Esta bien Sasha -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero ¿donde esta Ichirou?

El dijo que le llegó un mensaje de su majestad y se fue hace rato -dijo Sasha calmada-

Debe ser otra cosa de la realeza -dijo Byakun sonriendo- bien ve a entrenar un poco yo la cuido y gracias sobrina

Gracias tío quiero leer una revista que me compre -dijo Sasha sonriendo, Byakun asintió y Sasha se retiró, Byakun camino un poco hasta llegar al baño donde encontró a Kira usando una bata-

¿Se te escapo algo? -dijo Byakun sonriendo mostrando a la bebe en sus brazos-

Mami, baño no -dijo Anna asustada pero Kira se comenzó a reír-

Aquí estas mi amor, como siempre escapándote al baño -dijo Kira sonriendo, la cargo en sus brazos y entró al baño- ven querido el baño está listo

¡¿Como yo también?! -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Si y no uses la excusa de qué hay pendientes todos se tienen que bañar -dijo Kira sonriendo y Byakun se quejó un poco- oye mira el lado positivo te podrás bañar conmigo y Anna

Hmmmm prefiero bañarme contigo y dejar a Anna dormida en su cuna -dijo Byakun sonriendo abrazando a Kira del cuerpo- tantos años y dos hijos y aún sigues sexy grrrrr

Jejeje tranquilo, tranquilo, recuerda que no podemos esta semana -dijo Kira sonriendo y le picó la nariz con un dedo- bup

No has bup en mi nariz -dijo Byakun sorprendido- ¡¿Y por queeeeee?! -se quejó un poco-

¿Acaso quieres un grupo de bebés corriendo por todo el palacio? No tienes que ser paciente -dijo Kira sonriendo-

Al menos tendría un ejército -dijo Byakun sonriendo, después de un rato los tres estaban dentro del baño mientras la bebe estaba jugando con un juguete-

¿Lo ves? No es tan malo el baño -dijo Kira sonriendo abrazando a la bebe en sus brazos mientras ella recargaba su cuerpo sobre el de Byakun-

Mmmmm quiero hacerlo -dijo Byakun molesto y haciendo pucheros-

Ya te dije sólo dos semanas más y me esterilizo, el problema eres tú ya que no me dejas de montar -dijo Kira sonriendo- sólo se paciente y todas las noches te tocará cenarme -Byakun sonrío un poco y asintió-

Yei -dijo Byakun sonriendo, mientras tanto en el palacio Shiba se escuchaban algunos llantos de parte de un bebé, Long estaba caminando saliendo de la clínica cargando una bandeja de comida y vio a Hanabi llorando-

Deja de llorar te lo suplico, ya no se que mas hacer mis chichis están vacías -dijo Hanabi asustada y llorando- ¿quieres pastel? -Long movió la cabeza confundido y vio como lo cargo y lo meció en sus brazos para después dejarlo con cuidado en su cuna y este se calmó, Hanabi se veía cansada usaba un suéter rosado y holgado, solo camino arrastrando los pies y salió del cuarto cansada- ¿que hemos hecho?

El horrible milagro del nacimiento -dijo Long sonriendo, Hanabi le dio una mirada de enojo y Long se alejó un poco sonriendo nervioso-

¡Hey encontré los nuevos pañales! -Darien gritaba corriendo mostrando una bolsa con pañales- son super absorbentes

Y yo le traje ropa nueva -dijo Isao sonriendo mostrando algo de ropa para bebé- se que es cosa de mujer pero me gustaron algunas cosas para mi sobrino -se escucharon de nuevo los llantos y Hanabi se quejó- ¿que le pasa?

No lo sé, solo se que lleva llorando dos horas y no puedo hacer que se calle -dijo Hanabi cansada-

Mejor yo lo cargo un ratito -dijo Isao sonriendo, entro al cuarto y esperaron un poco al escuchar que el bebé se había calmado- listo Toshio Ku ya se calmó

¡Su nombre es Haruki! -gritó Hanabi molesta, comenzó a llorar un poco y de forma lenta-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Long nervioso mientras Darien la abrazaba-

Todo esta bien solo son lagrimas de alegria -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco-

Ah bueno -dijo Long sonriendo-

¡Por supuesto que no estupido! -grito Hanabi molesta mientras lloraba un poco, Long solo se alejó un poco- ¿como mi hermano menor puede hacer que deje de llorar tan rápido y yo no? Ji jiji soy una mala madre

No, no, no lo eres, solo eres una mala hermana pero no eres una mala madre -dijo Long sonriendo-

¡Buajajajaja! -Hanabi grito llorando un poco-

Vamos es Isao le dio un pedazo de chocolate y el bebé se calmó -dijo Darien sonriendo-

No es gracioso -dijo Hanabi llorando, Long solo sonrió y asintió- ¿como es que otros lo pueden calmar y yo no? ¿Porque llora solo conmigo y no con otros? Todos parecen mejores madres que yo

Hay no digas eso, a lo mejor el bebé solo es medio tarado -dijo Long calmado pero Hanabi y Darien lo vieron algo molestos- lo siento mejor me voy a la clínica iré a ver a Amy -Long se retiro caminando, solo suspiro y llego a la clínica para ver a Amy acostada sufriendo por el dolor- ¿cómo estás?

Bien pero estaría mejor con drogas, un baño caliente y que el bebé dejara de llorar porque siento que mi instinto materno se activa -dijo Amy calmada- si sigue llorando así comenzaré a lactar en los senos

Si ya lo vi y no fue lindo -dijo Long calmado, dejó la comida a un lado y le dio el plato- ten es sopa de miso con algunas hiervas curativas

Gracias -dijo Amy calmada y le dio un sorbo- uuugh que mala...

Lo sé pero es buena para tus heridas -dijo Long calmado, Amy siguió comiendo hasta que terminó-

Gracias sabía un poco mal pero me siento mejor -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Descuida, la comida con medicina se arruina -dijo Long sonriendo- bien Amy quiero saber ¿qué pasó?

Ya te lo dije todo, aparecieron de la nada y se llevaron el fragmento de elementina, de seguro quieren usarlo y refinarlo -dijo Amy intranquila- en su forma pura no es muy poderoso pero si se refina creará la armadura más dura de todas y si lo haces con gravados especiales harás que muchos pierdan sus poderes

Armas y armaduras eso me suena a una guerra -dijo Long intranquilo- ¿que me puedes decir sobre ese tal Blackheart?

Jamás había sentido nada igual, era como si estuviera perdido, su fuerza, su ferocidad, jamás vi nada similar y sobre todo esa energía negra tan maligna -dijo Amy preocupada- por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo

Te entiendo -dijo Long calmado- tú descansa iré a investigar más sobre esto en las montañas

Long por favor ve y protege a mi pueblo, hazlos llegar con bien a donde sea pero que estén a salvo -dijo Amy preocupada- por favor solo en ti confío -Long la tomo de las manos y asintio-

Descuida yo iré y los traeré aquí a la aldea -dijo Long calmado, el se retiró dejando a Amy dormida y camino para toparse con Izanamy viendo al frente del palacio- papá quiero hablar contigo

Si es sobre traer a la aldea Shishui bien hazlo, búscalos pero quiero que me traigas toda información sobre los nuevos guerreros -dijo Izanamy calmado-

De veras que no te puedo ocultar nada -dijo Long sonriendo- ¿que sientes sobre Blackheart? ¿Te suena el nombre o la energía?

Esa energía negra se parecía bastante a la nuestra, a la de los lobos oscuros pero parecía más maligna, como quien la poseyera solo pudiera pensar en matar -dijo Izanamy calmado- el parece ser un terrible enemigo

Si he tenido un sueño desde que Isaac murió, veo todo destruido, cubierto de fuego, la sangre corre por el suelo, los gritos llenan el campo igual que el fuego y el humo, es la guerra, la guerra ya viene -dijo Long preocupado-

Lo sé muy bien -dijo Izanamy calmado- Long ve a la aldea Shishui, búscalos y que traigan todo lo que puedan, los protegeremos aquí

Entendido padre -dijo Long calmado y saltó solo para pasar al nivel maestro y se cubrió con sus llamas para crear sus alas y se alejó de un impulso, Izanamy se quedó viejo el rastro y notó la barrera que él había creado, se escuchó un zumbido y giró para ver a Rena y a Shigure arrodillados frente a él-

Padre volvimos y tenemos información -dijo Rena calmada-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

El maestro dragón dijo que Ras le dijo que tuviera cuidado con las piezas sagradas -dijo Shigure calmado-

¿Piezas sagradas? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿que son?

Las piezas sagradas son instrumentos que han sido bendecidos por los padres de las religiones, pero también son una conexión con el mundo espiritual -dijo Shigure calmado- se dice que si las piezas son juntadas

Entonces le darán vida inmortal a quien las usa -dijo Hinata seria- las piezas en total son siete una por cada Guardian y gema pero la más importante es la piedra de la resurrección creada con la sangre y alma de mil vidas

Entonces planea algo, tal vez hacerse inmortal -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tal vez trata de revivir a alguien -dijo Rena calmada- nuestras fuentes indican que había un barco navegando a la isla oscura -Izanamy y Hinata se sorprendieron y se vieron-

Hinata protege la aldea en lo que yo regreso por favor -dijo Izanamy se dio pero Hinata lo sujeto del brazo-

Estas muy cansado y tu energía está baja, queda aquí y protege a nuestros nietos e hijos, yo iré a la isla oscura -dijo Hinata sonriendo- descuida estaré bien

Si pero ¿estás segura de ir tu sola? -dijo Izanamy intranquilo-

Si descuida yo también estaba ahí cuando hiciste sello de los seis elemento sé manejarlo -dijo Hinata sonriendo, se abrió el kimono pero Rena le tapó los ojos a Shigure, Hinata se estaba quitando el kimono mostrando un traje de combate, usaba una camisa roja de cuello cerrado con busto ajustado y cuello cerrado sin mangas, usaba muñequeras rojas de borde dorado, una cinta dorada en la cintura y un pantalón negro con botas rojas- lista para el combate

¿Ya tenías el traje debajo del kimono? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿o siempre lo traes contigo?

No te dire nada de la ropa interior que traigo -dijo Hinata sonriendo- yo iré a investigar, cuando Long llegue has que coma vegetales y que se prepare para la siguiente misión que le tengo planeada, Rena cuida de tu padre que descanse un poco

Mamá ¿realmente tienes pensado ir hasta ese lugar maldito? -dijo Rena nerviosa-

Si, también iré a los templos del sol y la luna para ver las piezas sagradas -dijo Hinata calmada- también iré a ver donde está el templo budista ahí está la piedra

Solo cuídate mucho -dijo Izanamy preocupado-

Tranquilo mi amor estaré bien -dijo Hinata sonriendo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios- no quemes la casa niños cuiden a su padre -Hinata solo salto y creo un ave hecha de energía para avanzar por los aires mientras Izanamy suspiró y cayó al suelo respirando agitado-

¡Papá! -Rena grito asustada mientras Shigure lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

Como lo sospechaba la barrera requiere de mucha energía y me cuesta trabajo hacerlo -dijo Izanamy cansado-

Yo haré la barrera usted descanse -dijo Shigure calmado, Izanamy asintio mientras se levantaba y caminaba un poco, en otro lado Long cayó cerca de la aldea Shishui para ver qué había algunos soldados del clan Shiba ayudándolos a retirarse, Long sólo camino entre la aldea para ver que podía encontrar, aún había partes de difíciles que estaban ardiendo en calmas negras, Long solo se acercó a las flamas y tomó una en su mano, entrecerró los ojos viendo la flama y luego vio a un lado-

Creo que ya se por donde comenzar -dijo Long serio, deshizo la flama bajándola a una llama pequeña, sólo se retiró caminando mientras recorría más el lugar, pudo ver marcas de zarpazos en las paredes y un ligero rastro de energía negra que salía de ellos- esto se vuelve más complicado -mientras tanto en la aldea del Rayo Byakun estaba leyendo ya cartas en sus manos mientas suspiro y vio a un palacio algo alejado del suyo-

¡Sparks! -gritó Byakun pero no molesto ni enojado, Sparks solo corrió y llegó con el-

¡Padre todo lo que diga o no es cierto, yo no sabia que eso era un crimen! -dijo Sparks nervioso-

¿De que hablas? -dijo Byakun confundido-

¿De que estás hablando tu? -dijo Sparks nervioso-

Me llegó un mensaje de parte del Maestro Dragón, tengo que ir al templo del cielo por unos momentos, mientras tanto quiero que te quedes aquí y vigiles el palacio -dijo Byakun calmado- ¿puedes hacerlo?

Confiado mi padre, yo me haré cargo -dijo Sparks sonriendo, Byakun asintio y se retiró caminando, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de su palacio comenzó a correr a cuatro patas, estaba avanzando más rápido cuando notó que el cielo estaba oscureciéndose, los rayos comenzaron a sonar n el campo pero no le importó el solo avanzó corriendo más rápido, en el palacio de Rasel, Rasel, Valk y Ras estaban viendo a Byakun por medio del fuego verde de Valk-

Señor el maestro Tigre está alejándose del palacio del Rayo -dijo Valk seria-

Bien va directo a la Garra trueno, la pieza sagrada estará expuesta -dijo Rasel sonriendo-

No te confíes, a él lo enfrente en la gran guerra hace muchos años cuando a penas era un niño, en ese entonces era decir en fuerza física pero muy veloz, tan veloz como el rayo -dijo Ras calmado- ahora debe ser el más fuerte de su especie y elemento

No te asustes padre, tengo un plan y una idea para el solo necesito a Blackheart -dijo Rasel sonriendo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Seras y a Blackheart caminando mientras Blackheart estaba cargando la gran pieza de metal, el solo se acercó y dejó la roca en el suelo-

Misión cumplida gran maestro -dijo Seras sonriendo-

Bien hecho a ambos, ahora Blackheart prepárate tú, Ras y yo iremos a enfrentar al maestro tigre -dijo Rasel serio y Blackheart asintio-

Espere, lléveme a mi, yo sé que le se de gran ayuda en su misión -dijo Seras molesta-

No interfieras Seras, esta misión es para nosotros tres -dijo Rasel molesto, Seras solo lo vio enojada pero Rasel hizo que sus ojos brillaran un poco y Serás retrocedió asustada- di una orden y es definitiva, tu y Valk comiencen a purificar esa roca y prepárense para fabricar espadas y armaduras

Si su majestad -dijo dijeron ambas hembras calmadas, Rasel solo levantó los brazos y luego los extendió a los lados creando una esfera negra y morada de energía, envolvió a los tres y en ese mismo instante desaparecieron del lugar en un ligero resplandor, las nubes estaban soñando más fuerte mientras Sasha estaba viendo al cielo y Sparks parecía tomar una siesta acostado debajo de un árbol-

Sparks ¿no has notado que los rayos se hacen más fuertes? -dijo Sasha calmada-

Eh...no me lo parece -dijo Sparks calmado y se dio la vuelta- ¿como puedes tenerle miedo a los rayos? Eres una maestra del estilo del rayo

No es eso idiot -dijo Sasha molesta- algo me da un mal presentimiento toda esta tormenta

Ya déjala por La Paz -dijo Sparks calmado- solo son rayos nada fuera de lo ordinario -el cielo se cubrió con las luces de los relámpagos y Sparks levantó la vista solo para vdd u rayo morado caer y golpear en una casa provocando una explosión y que la casa se quemara, Sasha solo grito asustada y se cerró los ojos-

¿Ves? Te dije que no era nada bueno Sparks -dijo Sasha molesta pero no recibió contestación- ¿Sparks? ¿Sparks? -lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio temblando apretando las garras y los dientes en el techo- ¿como llegaste ahí?

Cállate -dijo Sparks nervioso, solo se soltó y cayó al suelo de pie- bueno sea lo qué sea deja que los bomberos se encarguen jejeje...rayos yo los expulsó con un pedo jejeje

Eres desagradable, con razón Himiko no te quiere -dijo Sasha calmada y Sparks se quedó llorando sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas- qué patético -Sasha solo suspiro y desvió la mirada, notó como el fuego estaba moviéndose en el techo y luego vio los rayos concentrando en un lugar- pero ¿quien fue el que invoco ese rayo? -en medio del fuego estaba Sable sonriendo y vio a los aldeanos notando como estaba caminando en medio del fuego-

Parece que el relámpago los ha alcanzado a todos, siempre vieron al maestro del Rayo como su guardián, su protector, el rayo una fuerza de la naturaleza veloz, fuerte e imparable, siempre viéndolo como una forma de salvarlas pero esta vez...-Sable sonrió y levantó su brazo derecho abriendo sus garras- el rayo sera quien los consuma -un rayo sonó mientras él expulsaba energía mojada del cuerpo, un rayo mojado salió de su mano y llegó al cielo causando que los relámpagos en las nubes comenzaran a moverse y a sonar con más fuerza- ¡Ven! ¡Relámpago de la devastación! -del cielo cayó un fuerte un rayo y los aldeanos solo gritaron mientras un resplandor solo los cubrió, en un instante se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras todo era cubierto por el rayo morado, la ciudad recibio un fuerte impacto, el suelo tembló mientras descargas salían del suelo quebrando las rocas y haciéndolas pedazos, las casas eran destruidas y dobladas mientras algunos animales desaparecían en medio del resplandor blanco, los animales que estaban más alejados gritaron mientras el viento los empujaba más, Sparks y Sasha estaban sorprendidos viendo el ataque que se había liberado mientras el suelo solo temblaba y el viento los empujaba-

¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?! -grito Sparks sorprendido y asustado-

¡Fue en la ciudad una destruccion de tipo colosal! -grito Sasha asustada, el resplandor se fue apagando poco a poco mientras se creaba un pilar de descargas-

Sasha rápido, ve con mi madre y mi hermana, sácalas de aquí, los demás quiero que vayan a la ciudad imperial, los veré haya en lo que mi padre no esta -dijo Sparks serio-

Esta bien pero solo cuídate, tu eres un guardián recuerda que muchos dependen de ti -dijo Sasha asustada pero Sparks solo asintio y se fue corriendo, en una montaña con un templo estaba Byakun viendo el ataque sorprendido-

Ese ataque no fue hecho de energía, fue...hecho dirigiendo un rayo a un cierto punto...¿como puede ser posible? ¿Como es posible que alguien pueda redirigir los rayos? -dijo Byakun molesto-

Sencillo -Byakun se dio la vuelta y vio en la entrada a Rasel sentado en una silla sujetando un cofre pequeño, a su lado estaba Ras y Blackheart en guardia- con Chi, el lo dirigió con su Chi elemental

¿Quien eres tú? -dijo Byakun serio y se quedó en guardia-

No hay porque asustarse maestro Byakun, nosotros solo veníamos por esto y unas preguntas, la primera ¿puede abrirlo? -dijo Rasel sonriendo mostrando la caja- segundo si no lo habré tenga en cuenta de que un segundo rayo podría caer y esta vez sobre su palacio con su esposa y su hija ¿así que...lo habré?

Desgraciado -dijo Byakun molesto expulsando energia- no sabes lo qué hay en ese cofre, es algo con lo que no debes jugar, también deberías pensar mejor tus palabras antes de amenazar a alguien más poderoso que tú

¿Más poderoso? ¿Como? -dijo Rasel sonriendo pero Byakun solo apareció caminando detrás de él-

Tan poderoso que soy tan rapido como el sonido -dijo Byakun calmado pero Rasel solo lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía oscura, Blackheart y Ras lanzaron un golpe disparando energía negra, Byakun rugió y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga azul con tonos dorados, los ataques chocaron causando una explosión en el campo pero Byakun dio unos pasos y levantó el brazo izquierdo liberando descargas azul doradas de su brazo, en solo un momento aparecieron líneas de energía en el campo, Rasel, Ras y Blackheart estaban sorprendidos viendo los ataques eléctricos, Rasel salto alejándose del ataque pero Blackheart avanzó corriendo, el se cruzó de brazos soportando un ataque de parte de Byakun, solo grito y liberó energía negra deshaciendo era rayo azul y dorado, extendió su brazo derecho y su dedo creando una esfera de energía negra con tonos rojos, grito y libero un rayo de energía concentrada, Byakun solo gritó y sujetó el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo y lo deshizo causando una ligera explosión, apareció detrás de Blackheart y le dio una patada en la espalda lanzándolo contra una pared haciendo que la destrozara con el cuerpo, Ras y Rasel extendieron los brazos creando una esfera negra cada uno y luego extendieron los brazos liberando el ataque, Byakun sólo las vio acercarse lentamente y se impulsó de un muro para alejarse de los ataques, terminó derrapando en el suelo y gritó lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando rayos de sus manos, un ataque le dio a Ras golpeándolo en el brazo y lo deshizo mostrando un cuerpo casi hecho de papel, Rasel solo grito y golpeó el suelo liberando una aura negra, Byakun sólo avanzó corriendo rápido y llegó con Rasel para golpearlo en el estómago con fuerza, el golpe liberó una fuerte descarga y Rasel terminó escupiendo sangre y fue levantado hasta impactar en el techo, Ras grito y extendió su brazo derecho y gritó liberando varios ataques de energía morada y negra, Byakun sólo movió la cabeza esquivando algunos y le dio un golpe a otro desviándolo-

Lento -dijo Byakun calmado-

¡AGUJERO NEGRO! -Blackheart gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una aura negra en el campo, todo se vio rodeado de una presión extraña y Byakun cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba quejándose mientras trataba de moverse pero no podía-

¿Que demonios es esto? -dijo Byakun sorprendido mientras Blackheart estaba gruñendo extendiendo los brazos- maldito esto no es nada -Byakun gritó liberando descargas del cuerpo, todo era golpeado por los ataques de Byakun causando que cayeran al suelo hechos pedazos, Ras solo se alejó saltando y extendió el brazo creando una gran esfera negra alrededor de Byakun-

¡Combinación de técnicas: Jaula de la oscuridad! -dijo Ras serio mientras las descargas rebotaban en la oscuridad y avanzaban golpeando a Byakun en el cuerpo-

¡Aaaaargh! ¡Son unos...! -dijo Byakun molesto, solo rugió y comenzó a golpear la jaula por diferentes lados, Ras solo gritó y Rasel se comenzó a reír un poco-

Eso no funcionará, no importa que tanta energía uses al final esta prision comenzará a contraerse y se liberará una onda de choque eléctrico oscuro que de destrozará el cuerpo -dijo Rasel sonriendo, el se acercó caminando con cuidado y metió el brazo recibiendo una descarga en el cuerpo pero en su mano izquierda tenía el cofre, el grito de dolor pero la descarga avanzó y golpeó el cofre haciéndolo pedazos, sacó el brazo liberando humo de él y vio el cofre cayendo a pedazos de sus manos, cuando vió había algo parecido a una garra de tigre blanca-

Por fin la garra que es capas de purificar las energías malignas -dijo Rasel sonriendo- un tesoro menos, y tu ya no me eres de utilidad

Ja estas loco si crees que te dejare salir de aquí con eso -dijo Byakun sonriendo- ¡RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARGH! -Byakun había rugido con fuerza liberando un fuerte descarga de su cuerpo, la descarga estaba perforando la técnica de Ras causando que varias descargas fuera desatadas en el campo-

¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Conténgalo! -dijo Rasel asustado y molesto-

¡Su energía es demasiada no podemos hacerlo! -dijo Blackheart molesto mientras expulsaba más energía, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo y en su espalda se creaban alas negras de energía- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Blackheart gritó liberando más energía haciendo el Aura más pensada en el campo, Byakun apenas dobló las rodillas mientras Ras estaba gritando haciendo su jaula más grande, su jaula contenía parte del poder de Byakun pero Rasel junto sus manos y gritó levantando los brazos creando un círculo negro de energía, el círculo estaba rodeando el techo y lo cubría como si fuera fuego, bajo los brazos y comenzo a cubrir a Byakun con la oscuridad-

Realmente eres unos de los guardianes legendarios, pero como no puedo matarte con el poder que tengo actualmente solo puedo hacer una cosa -dijo Rasel sonriendo- ¡Mandarte lejos! -la oscuridad comenzó a crecer y cubrió a Byakun, Byakun gritó y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes a su jaula pero nada parecía destruirla hasta que la oscuridad formó una esfera más grande y comenzó a hacerse más pequeña- ¡Dimensión Oscura! -Rasel gritó y la oscuridad brilló llevando a Byakun a otro lado donde solo terminó desapareciendo en la oscuridad, Rasel estaba sudando un poco y respiraba agitado mientras todo el campo tenía grietas por las técnicas-

¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -dijo Ras sorprendido-

Es una técnica antigua de la oscuridad, fue creada por un demonio llamado Ke Pa hace milenios, lo que hace es encerrar al oponente en toda dimensión por lo menos dos días, cuando haya pasado ese tiempo para el solo habrán sido dos minutos pero nosotros ya habremos cometido nuestro plan -dijo Rasel sonriendo-

Veo que has aprendido muy bien desde que morí -dijo Ras serio- ¿que sigue?

Sencillo, Blackheart ve a la gran ciudad, observa la batalla y si Sable no puede ganar quiero que lo más por ser inútil y tu te lleves el Chi del trueno -dijo Rasel calmado-

Como ordene -dijo Blackheart calmado y desapareció en un zumbido-

Como esto la guerra dará inicio -dijo Rasel sonriendo- una menos faltan seis más -Rasel se fue caminando y riendo mientras Ras veía su brazo que trataba en reconstruirse, en la ciudad Sable estaba riendo un poco lanzando golpes y liberando energía morada provocando más explosiones los animales estaban gritando asustados mientras Sable estaba viendo como una pequeña leoparda de al menos seis años estaba llorando asustada pero Sable extendió su brazo izquierdo formando una esfera morada en su mano, la esfera liberó descargas y avanzó hacia ella, Sable se estaba riendo pero un resplandor blanco y azul apareció tomando a la niña, cuando Sable buscó noto como Sparks tenía a la niña en brazos-

Vaya sí que fue rápido para actuar -dijo Sable sonriendo, Sable solo vio como un ataque de energía amarilla pasó cerca de él pero pero el solo le dio una patada y lo desvió, Ichirou gritó y cayó junto a él lanzando un golpe liberando energía amarilla- ah el joven príncipe vino a meterse en mi camino

¡Maldito! ¡Destruiste mi pueblo, te voy hacer pagar caro por esto! -dijo Ichirou molesto-

¡Ichirou no te metas en esto! -Sparks saltó y llegó con ellos- el será mi oponente tú debes cuidar de que los aldeanos escapen ya

¡Pero! -Ichirou estaba molesto-

Déjamelo a mi yo soy el guardián tú eres el rey, mi deber es protegerte a ti y al pueblo -dijo Sparks serio, Ichirou solo solo vio como Sable apareció frente a él de forma rápida y estaba por golpearlo pero Sparks le dio una tecleada en el cuerpo con su hombro, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra el suelo causando un fuerte impacto- ¡No pierdas tiempo vete ya! -Sparks se agachó y avanzó de un paso envuelto energía pasando al Modo Guardian, Ichirou no dijo nada y se fue corriendo, Sparks chocó con Sable causando un fuerte impacto, los dos derraparon en el suelo levantando polvo y arena,estaban envueltos en energía, en un segundo todo se volvió lento para ellos y avanzó corriendo de forma rápida, Sparks lanzó un golpe con su codo pero Sable levantó su brazo derecho chocaron sus brazo con Sparks, se liberó una descarga entre ambos mientras Sable saltó y giró lanzando una patada de talón y liberó una descarga de energía, Sparks se agachó y lanzó un golpe pero Sable levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, se liberó una onda de descarga y Sable fue lanzado contra una pared, Sparks lo siguió corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Sable saltó esquivándolo, Sparks lo siguió con la mirada y giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Sable le sujetó la pierna y giró lanzando a Sparks contra un muro, avanzó corriendo y llegó con Sparks causando un fuerte impacto haciendo temblar el campo, Sable estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes rápidos liberando descargas pero Sparks gritó y liberó una descarga azul y un tifón de viento y rayos, Sable gritó y fue lanzando a otro extremo, Sparks solo expulsó descarga y quedó en guardia, Sable giró en el aire y lanzó descargas girando liberando ondas de energía, Sparks saltó de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques-

 _Es tan rápido como...¿que haré?_ -pensó Sparks preocupado, él y Sable comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección liberando descargas, avanzaron corriendo liberando energía y dejando un rastro, Sable lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga morada, Sparks desapareció esquivando el ataque, Sable lo buscó y levantó la mirada viendo como Sparks giró lanzando una patada de talón, Sparks gritó pero Sable saltó esquivando el ataque y el golpe llegó al suelo causando un fuerte impacto, los dos se cubrieron en energía y avanzaron chocando en un fuerte impacto liberando descargas azules, se escucharon tres fuertes impactos más y Sparks solo terminó saltando esquivando un ataque eléctrico, Sable avanzó corriendo pero desapareció Sparks lo buscó pero Sable estaba detrás de él y levantó los brazos golpeando su cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo, Sparks giró y cayó a cuatro patas dejando una grieta en el suelo, Sable avanzó liberando una descarga, los dos chocaron creando un fuerte impacto, el campo tembló y se agrietó mientras los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes, sus golpes eran demasiado veloces y entre sus impactos se liberaban descargas, Sable giró lanzando una patada de talón pero Sparks se alejó de un saltó pero se quejó sintiendo un golpe en el cuerpo, cuando se dio cuenta Sable le había dado un rodillazo en el estomago-

 _¿Cuando fue que...el?_ -pensó Sparks sorprendido, Sparks gritó liberando una descarga y levantó los brazos haciendo un remolino de fuego y viento, Sable solo saltó tres veces de lado y hacia atrás, Sparks gritó y extendió los brazos liberando el remolino, Sable levantó el brazo izquierdo atrayendo un rayo y luego extendió su brazo derecho liberando una gran concentración de rayos eléctricos, los ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, los dos forcejeaban mientras el suelo temblaba y las descargas y vientos se movían con fuerza, las casas eran destruidas mientras los dos recibieron una cortada en el cuerpo de tipo ligera y los ataques terminaron por explotar, los dos terminaron levemente cansados pero Sparks estaba peor-

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos -dijo Sparks sonriendo- es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que se mueve tan rápido como yo

¿Tan rápido como tú? Ja no me hagas reír, tú apenas tienes la velocidad suficiente para alcanzarme -dijo Sable sonriendo- apenas estoy calentando Sparks Rayko

¿Como sabes mi nombre? Y más importante ¿quien eres tú? -dijo Sparks serio-

¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mi? -dijo Sable sonriendo, Sparks lo vio fijamente, notaba su aspecto, sus ojos, su cuerpo todo pero nada parecía que lo ayudaba-

Tú...tú eres...acaso eres Sable? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Así es -dijo Sable sonriendo- han pasado muchos años Sparks, vea que sigues usando la gema del tigre

La gane dignamente en ese encuentro hace años y más importante aún la gema me escogió, nunca lo entendí bien hasta ahora -dijo Sparks calmado- tú...estabas corrompido por el mal

Bien, mal, bondad, maldad, ustedes los maestros de Kung Fu siempre se dejan llevar por cosas así, Sparks en el mundo no hay bien ni mal, solo son puntos de vista -dijo Sable sonriendo- hace años tú y yo solíamos ser compañeros de entrenamiento, peleábamos juntos y para ver quien se quedaría con la gema del tigre pero al final tú mé derrotaste y yo traté de quitártela

Así es estabas obsesionado con obtener el poder supremo, con obtener el poder suficiente para hacer cumplir tu ambición y cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de eso te desterró -dijo Sparks serio- pero veo que te hiciste más fuerte ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

Encontré a alguien que me dio mucho poder, solo le di mi lealtad a cambio -dijo Sable sonriendo- el me dio estos increíbles poderes, el rayo y la oscuridad, y cuando pensé que no podía ser más fuerte encontró la manera de hacerlo jajaja este tipo es un genio, con este poder podré ser un ser bastante poderoso

Sable ¿que cosas estás diciendo? Tú jamás fuiste así, eras como yo creías en la justicia -dijo Sparks calmado- incluso mi padre te guiaba para que creyeras en eso

Eres un estupido Sparks, justicia, es un concepto vacío y que solo se usa para esconder la venganza -dijo Sable molesto- yo ya no necesito creer en el bien ni en el mal, yo solo seguiré a mi maestro hasta el fin del mundo todo por ser más poderoso que tú Sparks

Has perdido tu camino -dijo Sparks intranquilo-

Yo te mostraré que tan grande es mi fuerza Sparks -dijo Sable sonriendo- ¡Retruena...Trueno negro! -Sable gritó liberando energía negra de su cuerpo, Sparks solo se cruzó de brazos protegiendo su cara de la energía negra, la energía pasó y cuando se deshizo apareció Sable con las piernas más largas y delgadas, sus brazos eran un poco más musculosos con garras negras y largas, sus ojos tenían fondo negro con iris morada, su toros era más grande y su cuerpo brillaba de color morado liberando descargas de todo el cuerpo mientras su pelo antes gris ahora era más oscuro con manchas en un tono rojizo- jajajaja ¿que te parece? Sparks, ahora si te voy a hacer trizas

Grrrr...ahora eres un monstruo -dijo Sparks molesto y sorprendido-

No tienes ni idea -dijo Sable sonriendo, Sable solo avanzó de un paso y en un momento estaba frente a Sparks y lanzó un golpe pero Sparks saltó esquivando el ataque y Sable terminó derrapando en el suelo dejando una marca de energía y quemadura-

Se hizo más rápido -dijo Sparks sorprendido, solo se giró y sintió como Sable estaba golpeándolo en su mejilla con los nudillos, Sparks terminó siendo impactado en una casa que estaba cayendo en pedazos, Sparks se levantó y vio todo lento para el, avanzó entre las rocas y llegó con Sable lanzando un golpe, le dio a estomago con fuerza pero Sable estaba de pie sonriendo recibiendo el golpe, Sable le dio un golpe al brazo de Sparks y gritó sonriendo lanzando varios golpes, Sparks solo gritó y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes rápidos entre ellos, sus golpes soñaban con fuerza mientras el suelo temblaba, Sparks gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Sable desapareció y apareció detrás de Sparks, Sparks gritó lanzando un golpe horizontal peroSable se movió rápido y le sujetó el brazo y le dio un golpe en las costillas, lo volvió a golpear con fuerza y lo sujetó de al cara para empujarlo contra unas rocas, Sparks solo gritó escupiendo sangre pero se giró cayendo a cuatro patas y Sable avanzó contra el, se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras la tierra tembló y el suelo libero grietas mientras todo se cubrió de descargas moradas, Sparks terminó rebotando en el suelo herido y Sable salió caminando riendo viéndolo-

Jajaja vamos Sparks muéstrame todo tu poder -dijo Sable sonriendo- ¿donde esta tu verdadera velocidad? ¿O a caso necesitas que tu papi te salve como siempre?

¡Cállate! -Sparks grito expulsando energía y levantó los brazos y se cubrió de descargas, bajo los brazos liberando energía y se agacho- ahora verás todo mi poder -solo avanzo de un paso creando una onda de sonido y energía, apareció junto a Sable y lanzó un golpe creando una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido hasta que Sable se agachó y le dio una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo, Sable avanzó corriendo pero Sparks levantó los brazos y golpeó la tierra liberando una fuerte descarga del suelo levantando algunas rocas, Sable se sorprendió y saltó de una roca a otra quedando entre las rocas que estaban cayendo pero Sparks gritó y llevó con el chocando con fuerza, los dos se cubrieron con energía y cayeron a la tierra causando una descarga y un fuerte impacto, los dos se separaron y avanzaron chocando entre ellos dos veces causando dos ondas de sonido, Sparks terminó derrapando en el suelo y Sable avanzó rápido, apareció detrás de Sparks y le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, casa impacto liberaba descargas hasta que Sparks terminó siendo elevado en el aire y Sable apareció encima de él lanzando un golpe con ambos brazos, lo golpeó con fuerza liberando una descarga y Sparks gritó escupiendo sangre, terminó cayendo al suelo a cuatro patas mientras el suelo temblaba, Sparks solo saltó esquivando un golpe y quedó entre algunas rocas, se limpió la boca un poco y vio a los aldeanos escapando del pueblo-

 _Que lentos_ -pensó Sparks molesto viendo a los demás aldeanos corriendo-

Mmm...-Sable sólo giró la vista viendo cómo los demás estaban corriendo pero el se comenzó a reír un poco- hay que tonto no podrás hacer que escapen a tiempo, es mas yo voy a destruirlos por ti -Sable extendió el brazo izquierdo creando una esfera de energía pero Sparks avanzó y lo sujeto del cuerpo con los brazos, lo levantó y saltó elevándose en el aire expulsando rayos del cuerpo- ¡¿Que haces?!

¡No lo harás! ,RROAAAAAAARGH! -Sparks gritó expulsando energía y terminó girando para caer contra el suelo creando un fuerte impacto y sonido en el campo, Sasha e Ichirou estaban ayudando a la gente a irse pero Kira estaba preocupada viendo los rayos caer al suelo mientras Sparks peleaba-

Señora tenemos que irnos, Sparks estará bien, el sabe usar el Nivel maestro -dijo Sasha calmada-

Soy su madre y esto me preocupa mucho más de lo que tú crees -dijo Kira preocupada- Sasha, joven príncipe por favor vayan ahí y ayuden a mi hijo yo ayudaré a que estas personas salgan de aquí

Entendido señora Kira, descuide su hijo está en buenas manos -dijo Ichirou serio, Sasha asintio y los dos se fueron corriendo mientras Sparks y Sable estaban peleando en el campo creando ondas de sonido, Blackheart estaba sobre una roca viendo la pelada-

Hmmm admito que son muy rápidos pero no tan fuertes -dijo Blackheart calmado viendo la pelada- creó que yo podré disfrutar ver esta pelea por un rato mas -en un camino Sable avanzó corriendo y gritó golpeando a Sparks en el estómago, Sparks solo gritó quejándose y Sable lo sujeto de la cara y comenzó a correr para empujarlo contra una pila de rocas, gritó y avanzó corriendo empujando a Sparks contra ella, Sparks solo gritó de dolor mientras Sable reía empujándolo más, lo soltó y Sparks terminó siendo empujado, Sable apareció detrás de él pero Sparks abrió los ojos y giró lanzando una patada liberando algo de fuego, Sable desapareció y le dio un golpe en la espalda empujándolo de nuevo, Sparks giró y cayó a cuatro patas, levantó los brazos y lanzó un golpe al frente liberando un tornado de fuego, Sable solo avanzó corriendo y gritó golpeando el ataque desde el centro y empezó a destruirlo mientras avanzaba rápido hasta que llegó con Sparks y le dio un golpe en el estómago de nuevo, Sparks estaba por caer al suelo pero Sable lo sujeto del cuello y lo levantó-

Esto es lamentable Sparks vine aquí porque pensé que eras más fuerte que esto y mírate ahora solo eres lento y patético, no me da gracia Matarte -Sable lo empujo y lo terminó estrellando contra unas rocas-

Maldicion...Sasha, Ichirou ¿cuanto más? -dijo Sparks molesto-

¡Sparks! -Sasha e Ichirou gritaron mientras los dos lanzaron un golpe liberando una descarga de energía, Sable solo sonrió y extendió los brazos sujetando los ataques, el ataque de energía lo desvió y el eléctrico los absorbió creando una gran descarga en todo su cuerpo, solo gritó y liberó una onda de energía, Sasha, Sparks e Ichirou solo se alejaron de un salto viendo las rocas volar hacia ellos pero solo las esquivaron sin problemas-

Finalmente llegan -dijo Sparks irritado-

Perdón es que todos fueron lentos para escapar pero ya estamos aquí -dijo Ichirou sonriendo-

Vaya sí que te dieron una paliza -dijo Sasha sonriendo- qué bueno que me tienes en tu equipo

Cierra la boca -dijo Sparks calmado- bien ya que están aquí eso quiere decir que ya puedo pelear con todo

¿Pelear con todo? -dijo Sable sonriendo- eso suena interesante, quiero verlo, vamos muéstrame esas energías

Primero déjame preguntarte algo ¿donde encuentro a Rasel? -dijo Sparks serio-

Je eso no tiene sentido que te conteste porque no lo sé, dime entreno por mucho tiempo pero jamas supe donde estaba su castillo -dijo Sable sonriendo- ya no tiene importancia, anda transfórmate y muestra tu Chi de nivel maestro

¿Lo sabías? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Así es, lo supe cuando te ataque, si fueras tan débil como siempre esos ataques te hubieran dañado -dijo Sable sonriendo- pero no, en cambio todas mis descargas y golpes pudiste redirigirlos mientras peleábamos ningún guerrero del rayo puede resistir ese tipo de voltaje mucho menos desplazarlo, entonces me di cuenta de que tenías que ser un maestro para hacerlo, anda no pierdas mas el tiempo y muéstrame tu verdadero poder

Bien tu lo pediste -dijo Sparks sonriendo, los rayos sonaron con fuerza mientras el viento movió todo yen el cielo se formaba un torbellino en el centro, Sparks gritó un poco expulsando energía mientras un rayo era atraído al suelo, Ichirou y Sasha saltaron alejándose un poco ma, mientras el suelo liberaba descargas, Sparks gritó expulsando energía y un rayo lo golpeó liberando una esfera azul cubriéndolo por completo, el viento giró formando un pequeño torbellino mientras Sable retrocedió un poco y luego se sorprendió-

¿Que? Este es tu poder...¿esté es tu límite? -dijo Sable sorprendido-

Oooh no tiene un nivel tan malo -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- tiene un buen nivel pero aún no es suficiente -las descargas sonaron en el campo mientras Sparks sonreía mostrando sus colmillos más largos-

Así es...este es todo mi poder -dijo Sparks sonriendo, su pelo era completamente blanco sus marcas eran negras en forma de rayos, en su cuerpo usaba un traje azul oscuro casi negro con borde plateado en las muñecas, su traje era de manga larga con guantes metálicos en sus manos de color azul, en los hombros tenía hombreras cortas ajustadas a los hombros, en el cuerpo usaba una camisa blanca de borde azul brillante con el pecho abierto en forma de v con una cinta azul oscura con borde plateado, su pantalón era negro con botas azul oscura y borde plateado- Nivel Maestro, El tigre de los rayos

Va solo cambiaste de ropa ¿que puede hacer eso? -dijo Sable sonriendo-

Al pelear te darás cuenta de que esta forma es mucho más que solo apariencia -dijo Sparks sonriendo- yo tenía una meta, la cual era derrotar a Isaac, después pelear contra Long Shiba y vencerlos, quería vencerlos a los dos solo para demostrar que no era como todos dicen, siempre me llaman joven, irrespetuoso, que dependo mucho de mi padre, pero eso se acabo, ahora les demostraré quien es el más fuerte -expulsó una fuerte descarga de su cuerpo y se agachó- ¡Yo soy el mas rapido de los seis guardianes! ¡Y no quedaré detrás de nadie como esos dos!

¡OOOOORRRRYAAAAAAARGH! -Sparks gritó y avanzó corriendo solo avanzó rápido y Sable gritó lanzando un golpe, lo dos chocaron creando una colisión en el campo, se escucharon dos rayos chocaron y luego el suelo tembló creando una onda de sonido y viento, Sable giró y lanzó un golpe liberando energía morada en forma de descarga, Sparks solo desapareció y avanzó corriendo rodeando a Sable, Sparks avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Sable en la espalda y lo empujó lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Sable solo se quejó y vio como Sparks gritó cayendo con él lanzando un golpe, se escuchó otra explosión mientras los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida, Sparks estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes rápidos mientras Sable estaba defendiéndose como podía, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza liberando una descarga, Sable grito y lanzó un golpe con sus garras liberando una descarga, Sparks desapareció y apareció a su izquierda dándole un golpe al estómago con fuerza, Sable solo gritó escupiendo sangre, Sparks gritó y giró lanzando un golpe pero Sable levantó el brazo izquierdo y lanzó una patada pero Sparks levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque creando una onda de sonido-

¿Que? ¡¿Como?! -gritó Sable sorprendido pero Sparks lo empujó y Sable lanzó un golpe pero Sparks le sujeto el puño- ¿Como es que ahora eres más fuerte?

Je yo -Sparks solo avanzó y lanzó varios golpes que le dieron a Sable en todo el cuerpo, los golpes liberaron ondas de viento y sonido que destruyeron parte de la ropa de Sable- tuve que fortalecer mi cuerpo no solo concentrándome en mi velocidad sino también en mi fuerza -Sable gritó y lanzó varios golpes de forma rápida liberando descargas pero Sparks levantó los brazos deteniéndose cada uno y saltó alejándose, Sable lo siguió y lo vio de pie en un techo, Sable gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga, Sparks solo sonrio y chocó el ataque con sus manos, forcejeo un poco y lo desvió a otro lado provocando una explosión, Sable y Sparks avanzaron y chocaron en todo del campo se escuchaban varios impactos hasta que Sparks sujeto a Sable en sus brazos, saltó y expulsó energía- también aprendí tu truco que hiciste con la ciudad

¡No lo hagas Sparks! -gritó Sable asustado-

¡Rayo ven a mi! -Sparks gritó sonriendo y un rayo fue atraído a Sparks golpeándolo con fuerza provocando que los dos gritaran de dolor pero Sparks terminó alejándose más y soltó a Sable, Sable gritó y liberó una descarga del cuerpo y sujeto Sparks del cuello-

¡Ya basta! ¡No pienso dejar que te sigas burlando de mi! -gritó Sable molesto- ¡liberación del rayo del caos! -la energía morada los cubrió a ambos formando una gran descarga, los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo povocando una explosión en el campo, Sable estaba gritando liberando energía pero Sparks solo gritó no de dolor, pero si expulsó energía empujando a Sable alejándolo de él, Sable gritó siendo golpeando, Sparks avanzó corriendo hacia Sable pero él cayó en un lado herido, Sable se levantó y liberó descargas de su cuerpo, lanzó un golpe liberando un rayo pero Sparks solo avanzó corriendo y desapareció y apareció detrás de Sable-

¡Observa el rugido del Tigre! ¡Relámpago de voltaje! -Sparks lanzó un golpe vertical liberando descargas azules de su cuerpo, se crearon rayos de energía azul que golpearon a Sable en todo el cuerpo, en su cuerpo aparecieron cortadas y heridas por los voltajes y golpes, se levantó más del suelo y terminó siendo golpeado por un rayo en la espalda, Sparks sonrió y vio a Sable caer de cara en el suelo con heridas y cortadas en el cuerpo, su cuerpo comenzó a perder energía y volvió a su forma normal, Sparks estaba cansado y sonriendo mientras veía a Sable en el suelo-

Bien hecho Sparks tu habilidad funcionó -dijo Sasha sonriendo-

Gracias Sasha -dijo Sparks sonriendo mientras Ichirou lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- pero aún no lo controlo del todo, el Chi del relámpago aún es muy inestable en mi cuerpo, necesito ponerme mas tranquilo cuando ataco, aún no domino la técnica de mi tío

Descuida lo harás con práctica las técnicas de mi padre son difíciles de imitar también -dijo Ichirou sonriendo-

¡Maldito! -Sable se levantó mientras Sparks se quedó un poco alejado de Sasha e Ichirou-

No te rindes ¿verdad? -dijo Sparks sonriendo- y la pelea terminó tu cuerpo recibió serias descargas, no pudo manejar el poder que tenías y también sufriste grandes cargas de energía sudor no podías controlar, no puedes seguir

Eso crees tu, pero aún puedo -dijo Sable cansado- yo todavía...uugh...-Sable se quejó y terminó cubierto en flamas negras, Sparks se sorprendió y se asustó igual que Ichirou y Sasha, los tres estaban asustados viendo a Sable caer al suelo quemándose en flamas cuando Sasha pudo ver una lanza hecha de fuego avanzar hacia Sparks-

¡Sparks cuidado! -Sasha empujó a Sparks y terminó siendo golpeada en el pecho por el ataque que perforó su pecho, ella escupió sangre y terminó cayendo al suelo-

¡Sasha! ¡Sasha! -Sparks gritó asustado y corrió para recogerla en sus brazos- ¡No!, no, no, no ¡nooo! ¡No! ¡Sasha! -Sparks estaba temblando asustado viendo a Sasha en sus brazos, la tocó mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello- Sasha...tu...-en medio de las flamas se escuchó una risa y Sparks vio a Blackheart en medio de las rocas- ¡Tuuu! -lo vio enojado y expulsando descargas de su cuerpo- ¡Me las pagaras!

Hola guerrero tigre, he venido por ti -dijo Blackheart calmado expulsando energía negra de su su cuerpo- parece que hoy será la última vez que logres el nivel maestro y también cuando tu miserable vida llega a su fin -Blackheart sonrió mientras sus ojos rojos se mostraban por la máscara y Sparks estaba furioso expulsando descargas del cuerpo-


	82. Chapter 82

_**El poder de la oscuridad Vs el poder del rayo**_

En la ciudad del rayo todavía estaban las nubes oscuras del humo del fuego que ardía cubriendo la ciudad, Sparks estaba furioso sujetando el cuerpo de Sasha en sus brazos, Ichirou estaba gruñendo mientras Blackheart estaba sonriendo viendo a Sparks en el suelo-

Vaya que patética, se sacrifico para salvar al macho que amaba jajaja pero el destino que le tocó fue la muerte -dijo Blackheart sonriendo-

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Esto lo pagarás caro! -grito Sparks molesto- ¡GRROOOOOAAAAAARGH! -Sparks rugió con fuerza liberando descargas de su cuerpo- ¡¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a Sasha?!

Ja sencillo, para mi los seres vivos no valen nada, por ende merecen ser destruidos -dijo Blackheart sonriendo-

¡¿Quien te crees que eres para decidir eso?! ¡Tu también eres un ser vivo! -grito Ichirou molesto- ¡tu no tienes ningún derecho de decir eso!

Cállate, no espero que lo entiendas -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- yo ya viví, morí y solía pasar mis dias observándolos desde el otro lado, mi cuerpo ya estaba muerto pero mi mente no así que mi espíritu vago por años observando la vida y toda creación, concluí que los seres como ustedes, los guardianes debían ser destruidos, sus poderes son codiciados, queridos como una droga, por eso las luchas constantes fueron creadas en el pasado para obtener sus poderes, los Guardianes y los maestros son una plaga, así que para convertir el mundo en un paraíso codiciable yo mismo me encargaría de exterminarlos -expulso energía negra rodeado su cuerpo por completo sorprendieron aun mas como todo el viento y fuego giraban siendo empujados por su energía-

Y si nadie admite su error, el error de su miserable existencia entonces -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- ¡Yo mismo me voy a encargar de corregirlo!

¡Maldito! ¡Esa no es tu decisión! -Ichirou grito molesto y extendió los brazos liberando energía dorada, Blackheart solo sonrió y avanzó envuelto en energía y extendió el brazo izquierdo sujetando el ataque deshaciéndolo en su mano-

¡No Ichirou! ¡No lo ataques! -grito Sparks preocupado viendo cómo Blackheart avanzaba hasta llegar con Ichirou y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, lo sujeto del cuello y lo estrelló contra una pared- ¡Ichirou!

No eres mas que un ingenuo, ¿crees que con una rabieta puedas derrotarme? Si solo se trata de un simple ataque de ira -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- ¡Muere como tu amiga! -levantó el brazo izquierdo creando una esfera de energía negra pero Sparks solo se envolvió en energía y avanzó-

¡No lo permitiré! -grito Sparks molesto y avanzó golpeando a Blackheart en el cuerpo liberando un relámpago azul de su ataque, Blackheart terminó derrapando en suelo e Ichirou cayó al suelo tosiendo-

Gracias Sparks -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

No pierdas el tiempo, toma el cuerpo de Sasha y llévalo con mi madre, asegúrate que le den un entierro digno, que todos recuerden su gran sacrificio, porque hoy la vengare usando todo mi poder -dijo Sparks molesto expulsando energía y vio a Blackheart ponerse de pie- ¡vete ya! -Ichirou solo asintio y se retiró corriendo mientras Blackheart estaba sonriendo expulsando energía-

Jajaja la muerte es una dicha para ellos tu amiga debe estar mas que contenta su espíritu debe estar del otro lado viendo cómo su sacrificio será en vano -dijo Blackheart sonriendo-

¡Maldito! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! -Sparks grito y avanzó corriendo, solo avanzó rápido y llegó con Blackheart lanzando un golpe, se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras los dos estaban peleando rápido, Sparks le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo pero Blackheart solo se reía y estaba en calma, Sparks solo avanzó rápido liberando un zumbido y apareció detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda empujándolo contra una roca, Blackheart salió de las rocas ileso pero Sparks no se detuvo y grito lanzando un golpe pero Blackheart le sujeto el puño sonriendo- ¡¿como?!

Tus puños son rápidos pero -Blackheart se cubrió de energía negra carmesí y le dio un golpe en la cara estirando su brazo, Sparks se quejó y Blackheart le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando en todo el cuerpo, en el estómago y luego al mentón para sujetarle la cabeza y saltar estrellándolo contra el suelo, Sparks solo se quejó y liberó rayos de su cuerpo haciendo que Blackheart retrocediera saltando, Sparks se levantó y grito levantando los brazos y lanzó un golpe en diagonal e liberando una fuerte descarga azul, Blackheart solo sonrió y extendió el brazo derecho expulsando energía negra, el rayo fue desviado golpeando la energía y golpeó diferente puntos causando explosiones en el campo, el suelo tembló mientras se liberaban descargas en el campo, las rocas fueron levantadas y Blackheart saltó hacia una gran roca quedando sostenida en ella- tu fuerza apenas es la de un niño

-Sparks gruño y avanzó contra el, se escuchó un rayo golpear mientras el suelo estaba temblando, Sparks grito y lanzó varios golpes, sus golpes eran rápidos pero Blackheart estaba cruzado de brazos bloqueando los ataques, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza empujándolo más y más, pero Blackheart lanzó un golpe horizontal y Sparks se agachó y avanzó corriendo rodeándolo, Sparks era demasiado rápido para ser visto por alguien pero Blackheart solo estaba viéndolo correr, Sparks solo avanzó y le dio un golpe en la espalda, el golpe sonó y Blackheart fue empujado pero Sparks avanzó y le dio una patada en la cara empujándolo de nuevo, Blackheart solo estaba quito hasta que Sparks saltó y avanzó contra el lanzando un golpe y una descarga pero Blackheart solo estaba abriendo los ojos y pudo ver a Sparks, Sparks grito y dio su golpe pero Blackheart solo grito y liberó energía negra dejando que Sparks golpeara un muro de energía, Sparks se sorprendió y cayó al suelo cubierto de una aura negra estrujando lo con fuerza contra el suelo, Sparks terminó gritando pero Blackheart lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo levantó-

Aaaagh...aabagh ¿qué hiciste? ¿Por que...no puedo...? -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

¿Por que no te puedes mover? -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- sencillo -Blackheart le dio un golpe a Sparks en la cara y luego un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, el golpe sonó y Sparks terminó siendo estrellado en un grupo de rocas, Blackheart avanzó corriendo y llegó con Sparks golpeándolo en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, giró la mano y concentró energía roja y negra- Maestros del rayo siempre tan...predecibles -solo cerró el puño y liberó energía haciendo que Sparks fuera lanzado y estrellado en una parte del campo cubriéndose de humo y parte de energía, Sparks cayó al suelo herido y solo quedó de rodillas tosiendo-

Ustedes los que tienen la súper velocidad del rayo o la luz, tienden a confiarse mucho de ella, cuando es negada olvidan como pelear -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, Sparks solo escupió y se puso en guardia- en cambio mi técnica no perderá tan fácilmente contra ti -Sparks solo avanzó de nuevo y apareció detrás de él, lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart solo sonrió y expulsó energía y Sparks desvió el golpe sorprendido, la descarga terminó siendo desviada al suelo y se alejó sorprendido, Sparks avanzó corriendo y comenzó a rodear a Blackheart, avanzó contra él y saltó girando solo girar lanzando una patada de talón, Blackheart solo sonrió y levantó la mirada pero Sparks terminó golpeando un muro de energía, la energía rebotó y Sparks fue empujado mientras una energía negra lo empujaba hasta dejarlo un poco más alejado, Sparks se quejó y se puso de pie tosiendo un poco-

Te lo dije mediocre -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, Sparks solo grito y avanzó de un paso Blackheart avanzó también y los dos chocaron causando un fuerte impacto, el campo se cubrió con una campo de rayos y energía, los dos estaban peleando escuchándose fuertes impactos, Sparks estaba gritando pero Blackheart estaba sonriendo levantando los brazos bloqueando los ataques, Sparks siguió gritando lanzando varios golpes pero comenzó a perder velocidad, Ichirou estaba corriendo cargando el cuerpo de Sasha hasta que una descarga pasó junto él y se detuvo y vio como seguía la pelea, Sparks estaba gritando y giró lanzando una patada pero Blackheart saltó esquivando el ataque, en el aire Blackheart se alejó envuelto en energía y extendió los brazos dejando que el suelo temblara un poco, Sparks vio a los lados y noto como las piedras comenzaron al evitar envueltas en energía negra, las rocas avanzaron tratando de golpeando de Sparks, Sparks solo grito y expulsó energía, avanzó corriendo y esquivó las rocas las cuales impactaron en un lado formando una esfera comprimida, Sparks solo se alejó sorprendido y Blackheart cayó golpeando a Sparks en el cuerpo causando un fuerte impacto, Sparks solo grito y liberó descargas del cuerpo, el lugar tembló mientras Sparks y Blackheart chocaron sus puños causando un fuerte impacto y liberaron energía, se creó un choque entre ellos y fueron alejados dejando un leve agujero redondo en el suelo, los dos derraparon en el suelo y avanzó corriendo, gritaron expulsando energía y lanzaron un golpe pero le dieron al otro en la cara librando energía y una onda de sonido que giró haciendo el agujero un poco más hondo, Sparks estaba sorprendido pero Blackheart solo se reía un poco-

Desgraciado deja...de reírte -dijo Sparks molesto y giró lanzando varios golpes, Blackheart solo levantó su codo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Sparks movió la cabeza de lado y giró lanzando una patada y Blackheart se agachó esquivando el golpe, los dos estaban peleando de forma rápida intercambiando golpes, Sparks levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y lanzó uno pero Blackheart lo bloqueó con su brazo derecho y giró lanzando un golpe horizontal, se escuchaban algunos impactos en el campo mientras se liberaban hondas de sonido y rayos por las descargas, Sparks lanzó un golpe en diagonal sacando sus garras, pero Blackheart solo le dio una patada en el mentón y se alejó rodeandolo, Sparks escupió algo de sangre y avanzó de nuevo, los dos estaban peleando igual de rápido pero Blackheart estaba más calmado, desvió un golpe de Sparks golpeando su brazo y le dio un golpe directo a la cabeza pero Sparks solo gruñó y siguió peleando, Blackheart lanzó un golpe directo pero levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe vertical de Sparks, giró y lanzó una patada pero Sparks solo se agachó esquivando el golpe, Sparks solo seguía gritando lanzando golpes pero levantó el brazo deteniendo un golpe y recibió uno en la cara, movió el brazo izquierdo deteniendo un golpe y cuando menos se dio cuenta recibió una patada en el estómago, Blackheart se comenzó a reír un poco y giró golpeando a Sparks en la cara con el codo izquierdo, solo grito y le dio un golpe a Sparks en el estómago y liberó energía levantándolo del suelo, Sparks se alejó de la energía y giró cayendo al suelo respirando agitado, el suelo se llenó de algo de sudor mientras tenía heridas por el cuerpo-

 _Esto no puede ser...¿como es que puede seguir mi velocidad? Si soy el más rápido del mundo -_ pensó Sparks molesto- _esto es frustrante pero por alguna...razón siento que mi cuerpo es mas pesado...acaso ¿serán las consecuencias de haber usado esta transformación?, no importa lo que importa es que tengo que averiguar cuáles son sus planes, y decirle a los demás_ -se levanto y se quedo en guardia-

¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso ya tienes un plan para pelear? -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- no importa que tanto pienses nada servirá contra mi técnica

 _No se cual es el elemento de su técnico o en qué consista pero tendré que averiguarlo y luego veré si tiene algún punto débil, por como movió las rocas debe ser de los elementos roca y oscuridad_ -pensó Sparks serio-

-Sparks sólo avanzó corriendo y avanzó más rápido, lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart levantó su mano izquierda y le sujetó el puño, forcejeo un poco mientras era empujado levantando nubes de polvo, Sparks rugió liberando una descarga de su cuerpo, Blackheart solo gritó recibiendo el golpe directo y gritó lanzando un golpe pero Sparks se alejó de un salto y se alejó, Blackheart solo saltó un par de veces y Sparks llegó por la derecha lanzando un golpe y una descarga, el golpe impactó con fuerza y creó un fuerte torrente de energía, Sparks terminó siendo pateado en el cuerpo por Blackheart y Blackheart avanzó corriendo, Sparks solo se envolvió en energía y grito lanzando un golpe, Blackheart trató de levantar los brazos pero recibió el golpe en la cara, Blackheart solo se quejó y giró pateando con su talón directo en la cabeza de Sparks, avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara, Sparks se suelo pero le sujeto el brazo y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Blackheart solo gruñó y lanzó un golpe pero Sparks desapareció, Sparks avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de él, lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart se giró y levantó su brazo y sujetó el puño de Sparks con su mano, Sparks volvió a lanzar otro golpe pero Blackheart le sujetó el otro puño, los dos forcejearon un poco pero Blackheart sujetó con fuerza sus puños y los cruzó haciendo que Sparks grita en el aire, Sparks gritó pero junto sus manos y liberó una descarga, solo para gritar y levantar los brazos, lanzó un golpe vertical liberando un fuerte impacto y una descarga, Sparks estaba sorprendido y vio como había dejado un agujero en el suelo sin Blackheart, Blackheart gritó y le dio una patada en las costillas, Sparks solo se quejó y escupió algo de sangre, terminó siendo lanzado contra unas rocas y Blackheart avanzó de nuevo, Sparks saltó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una fuerte descarga azul, Blackheart gritó y cruzó sus brazos expulsando energía, el ataque se deshizo y fue desviado a diferentes lados causando una explosión, Sparks apareció frente a él pero Blackheart lanzó un golpe y Sparks se cruzó de brazos, Sparks fue empujado pero desapareció y apareció a su derecha lanzando una patada pero Blackheart levantó su brazo bloqueando el ataque y giró lanzando un golpe, Sparks desapareció y se alejó un poco más, Blackheart afinó sus oído y levantó su pierna dándole una patada a Sparks en el estómago empujado lo contra el suelo, Sparks estaba derrapando en el suelo arrastrando su cuerpo y cayó rodando cansado y respirando agitado-

 _Mi cuerpo volvió a ponerse pesado cuando lo golpeé...y no solo eso también siento que pierdo mas velocidad ¿por que? -_ Sparks se levantó y extendió los brazos liberando energía pero Blackheart solo gritó y el suelo tembló, todo se movió como si una tormenta golpeara el campo, el ataque de Sparks golpeó el muro de energía y se deshizo, todo el lugar estaba temblando mientras Blackheart estaba gritando-

¿Que? ¿Que está pasando? -dijo Sparks sorprendido, Ichirou estaba corriendo cuando noto como todas las rocas y edificios no demolidos estaban comenzando a levantarse, se sorprendió y se giró para ver cómo Blackheart estaba elevado en el cielo envuelto en energía negra y tonos rojos, Sparks estaba sorprendido viendo cómo Blackheart estaba levantándose del suelo mientras las rocas flotaban junto a él, Blackheart quedó de pie en una roca en el punto más alto mientras Sparks estaba sorprendido viendo cómo todo estaba levantando y Blackheart estaba calmado-

No puedo creerlo...¿como? -dijo Sparks sorprendido- nadie...puede hacer algo así...y su poder...es abobinable -Sparks estaba temblando de la sorpresa mientras en la aldea del clan Shishui Long estaba cómodo y levantó la mirada al cielo notando el viento-

Hay una energía muy misteriosa en el aire -dijo Long calmado- es fuerte...jejeje ¿pero contra quien está peleando?...mmmm Sparks bueno ya morirá -Long solo se dio la vuelta pero volvió a voltear y suspiro- hay porque tengo un corazón tan noble como ir a ayudarlo -solo saltó y se alejó envuelto en su energía, Blackheart estaba calmado viendo a Sparks temblar en el suelo-

Desde aquí puedo ver que tienes miedo de mi poder -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, Sparks solo gruño y se levantó quedando en guardia- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de cual es mi habilidad? Je que tipo más patético, hasta Lu Ann Ping se habrá dado cuenta

No me insultes tanto -dijo Sparks molesto, expulso energía y solo se preparo- no se cual sea tu habilidad pero te aseguro que estoy listo para pelear con todo lo que tengo

Eres un estupido, esta es una pelea sur no podrás ganar -dijo Blackheart calmado- mi habilidad es El agujero negro

¿El agujero negro? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Muchos creen que los agujeros negros son portales a otra dimensión pero la verdad es que son masa de energía, masas de energía que absorven diferentes partículas pero también tienen su propia gravedad, yo puedo controlar la gravedad de todo lo que está en el rango de mi alcance, lo mismo hice con tu velocidad -dijo Blackheart calmado- cuando peleábamos pude aumentar tu gravedad es decir tu masa y hacer que te volvieras más lento, cada golpe que dabas yo hacia que perdieras velocidad envolviéndote en mi energía y en mi rango de alcance, también lo hacía con tus ataques, a lo que quiero llegar es que tu nunca me podrás ganar

Es cierto que eres fuerte y posees una gran habilidad, una habilidad jamás antes vista -dijo Sparks sorprendido- pero todavía no me dio por vencido, voy a ganar esta pelea y después de derrotarte me diras cuales eran tus planes y los de tu jefe -se puso algo serio y expulso energía, solo gritó y saltó con fuerza llegando a una roca, saltó de una roca a otra de forma rápida hasta que se acercó a Blackheart, gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe con fuerza, blackheart solo retrocedió un poco mientras Sparks seguía lanzando varios golpes de forma rápida, blackheart estaba peleando con el, los dos eran rápidos e igual de fuertes, sus golpes soñaban con fuerza mientras la roca estaba agrietándose, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños creando una onda de sonido, Blackheart saltó y cayó en una roca de pie pero Sparks terminó sujetándose de una roca mientras las demás flotaban-

Vamos peleare en serio esta vez, quiero que me des muertes cual es tu verdadero poder -dijo Sparks sonriendo- ¿o acaso me tienes miedo? -Blackheart solo expulso energía del cuerpo y avanzó de un salto, Sparks rugió y los dos chocaron causando un resplandor en el campo, los dos estaban peleando hasta que Blackheart levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe de Sparks, solo le dio un golpe al estómago con fuerza y levantó los brazos para sujetarse las manos y los abajo en un fuerte golpe dándole a Sparks en la espalda, Sparks solo gritó y terminó cayendo en una roca en un fuerte impacto, apenas se levantó pero Blackheart avanzó y lanzó un golpe con el codo, se escuchó un fuerte impacto, Sparks gritó y Blackheart le dio una patada en el estómago levantándolo del suelo, lo sujetó del cuello con fuerza y Sparks se quejó mientras forcejeaba un poco sujetándolo del brazo para hacer que lo soltara, pero no parecía resultar-

Rayo...-dijo Sparks preocupado y un rayo bajo con fuerza hacia los dos, Blackheart solo los envolvió energía deteniendo el ataque, el rayo se deshizo desviando sus ataques en diferentes direcciones, Sparks solo estaba gritando y abrió los ojos expulsando más energía, sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules sacando descargas de todo el cuerpo, los rayos sonaron con fuerza y Sparks gritó extendiendo los brazos, Blackheart apenas lo soltó y saltó cayendo en una roca-

Muy bien tu querías ver mi verdadero poder, pero solo te mostrare una parte -dijo Blackheart calmado-

¡¿Como una parte?! -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Grrr...grrr...ooooaaaargh...-Blackheart estaba gruñendo un poco mientras apretaba los puños, estaba expulsando más energía y su cuerpo tensaba los músculos, su energía fue expulsada como fuego negro con tonos rojos- ¡RRROOOAAAAAAAARGH! -gritó liberando más energía empujando a Sparks un poco, sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza mientras Sparks estaba sorprendidos y un poco asustado, el poder hacía que el cuerpo de Blackheart estaba brillando de un tono rojo-

¡¿Que es esto?! -gritó Sparks sorprendido- esta sensación...esta energía...hace que el cuerpo...me tiemble de miedo...¿por que? ¿Por que tiemblo?

Jejejeje eso que sientes es en realidad...¿cobardia? ¿Instinto? ¿O realmente tienes miedo ya que jamás habías sentido la verdadera naturaleza de la oscuridad? -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- de hecho ese lobo blanco que pretendía ser un Shiffer también logró desatar parte de esta naturaleza, pero jamás se atrevió a ir más allá del punto donde estaba; controlar la naturaleza del elemento oscuro es algo grande, es algo que te devora el corazón y el alma, por eso todos los hijos de ese monstruo, jamás se atrevieron a ir hasta el verdadero punto de la oscuridad pero yo si

No entiendo de lo que hablas -dijo Sparks asustado, noto como sus brazos temblaban solo se sujetó el brazo izquierdo y lo apretó un poco-

Tu instinto mueve tu cuerpo, sabe que no podrás ganar ante mi -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, expulso más energía haciendo que la gravedad aumentara aún más, Sparks saltó un poco y se alejó hasta llegar al suelo, respiraba un poco agitado viendo al suelo- ¿qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te estás muriendo del miedo? Después de que me provocaste para que usara una parte de mi verdadero poder, claro esta es solo una parte y aún no reveló el maximo nivel, el verdadero poder que se que tengo

Cállate ya -dijo Sparks molesto- _¡Deja de temblar! ¡Deja de temblar!_ -Sparks apretó los dientes y luego se mordió el labio derramando algo de sangre, se levantó y escupió la sangre- _No me queda de otra...usaré...la devastación, usaré todo lo que me queda de Chi lo usaré en este golpe_ -Sparks gritó rugiendo expulsando rayos del cuerpo y sus ojos se cubrieron de energía completamente- ¡Retruena en los cielos mi poder! -Sparks gritó con fuerza y los rayos del cielo sonaron siendo atraídos a su cuerpo, el levantó el brazo izquierdo y un rayo lo golpeó con fuerza-

Aaah con que el último golpe -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, interesante, muy interesante, apostaste por ti y esto es lo que conseguirás -Blackheart saltó desde donde estaba y expulso energía, las rocas comenzaron a girar y levantó ambos brazos expulsando energía formando una esfera negra, la esfera se vio rodeado por las piedras y todo se junto formando una gran esfera de fuego negro, el fuego aumento de tamaño dejando que las rocas se quemaran- ¿que pasara cuando estos ataques choquen? -los rayos en el cuerpo de Sparks aumentaron un poco más de tamaño y fuerza, mientras que se formaba la forma de un tigre blanco rugiendo- aaah sorprendente

Alguien como tu que disfruta matar, debe -dijo Sparks molesto- ¡Desaparecer de una vez! -el tigre rugió con fuerza creando una gran onda de sonido- ¡DEVASTACIÓN DEL TIGRE! -Sparks extendió los brazos y el tigre avanzó rugiendo con fuerza-

¡Explosión oscura! -dijo Blackheart sonriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando el ataque, los dos ataques chocaron creando una fuerte colisión en el campo, todo tembló con fuerza mientras el viento empujaba y golpeaba con fuerza, los edificios que seguían de pie fueron empujados hasta que comenzaron a caer en pedazos, las rocas del suelo eran empujadas y el suelo temblaba abriéndose grieta por grieta, Ichirou dejó el cuerpo de Sasha a las fueras del pueblo pero cayó al suelo siendo empujado por la onda del ataque-

¿Ahora que? -dijo Ichirou confundido, levantó la mirada y se sorprendió por ver una gran esfera de color azul por una mirad y de la otra una esfera negra, ambos ataques chocaban hasta que crearon un resplandor que sufrió todo sin que nadie pudiera ver nada, después de unos instantes un rayo pasó al cielo causando un fuerte destello y una increíble explosión quitando las nubes de tormenta dando paso a la noche, Ichirou y los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando todos vieron un agujero donde antes solía haber escombros de ciudad, Ichirou no lo pensó dos veces y regresó al campo corriendo a todo lo que podía, Kirika estaba cerca del lugar, ella usaba un traje de combate ajustado al cuerpo en color azul, solo se acercó viendo un camino hecho por el ataque de Sparks, solo vio como en el fondo estaba el camino de agua hacia un lado más adelante pero la caída era demasiado alta, en el campo del enfrentamiento había una gran cantidad de humo y un gran agujero con algunas rocas y fuego negro distribuido en el lugar, Sparks estaba respirando agitado arrodillado en el lugar, las heridas de su cuerpo estaban goteando algo de sangre igual que de su cabeza y boca-

Aaaaf...haaaaf...haaaag...yo gané -dijo Sparks cansado, solo cayó de cara al suelo, no aguanto mucho así que solo quedo ahí acostado un momento y luego se levantó- Sasha...con esto lo termine -cerró los ojos un momento y se relajó pero las rocas moviéndose y el viento soplando en dirección contraría lo asustaron un poco-

Entonces...¿así es como pensabas que me matarías? -Sparks se asustó y vio al frente, Blackheart no estaba usando su saco y tenía heridas leves y algo de rastros de suciedad en el cuerpo, usaba un chaleco negro con una camisa de mangas rojas, un pantalón negro y cadenas en la cintura y muñecas- por poco pensé que me matarías maldito niño ingenuo tu ataque me hirió gravemente jajaja...-apenas comenzó a reírse su cuerpo tuvo descargas eléctricas y cayó de rodilla, Sparks gruño y se puso de pie pero su vista se vio desorientada y perdida, solo estaba por caer pero extendió su brazo izquierdo y sujetó una roca para evitar caer-

No...aún no...por favor todavía no...-dijo Sparks nervioso, solo cayó al suelo temblando y viendo borroso, escucho unos pasos y vio al frente como Blackheart estaba caminando hacia el, solo se acercó y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo- aaargh aaargh ¿ahora que...harás conmigo?

Mi misión -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, lo soltó y lo dejó caer al suelo, extendió los brazos y Sparks se vio rodeado de un resplandor carmesí, Blackheart siguió extendiendo los brazos y luego los atrajo a él girándolos y colocó ambos brazos de forma horizontal uno encima del otro, en un momento el Chi plateado de Sparks salió de su cuerpo regresando lo a su forma normal, su gema perdió el brillo por un momento y Sparks cayó al suelo mientras Blackheart regresó el resplandor a su pecho formando una piedra con forma de tigre abriendo la boca-

Misión cumplida mi amo -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- ahora ¿que hago con la basura? -vió a la derecha y noto como Rasel estaba viéndolo de pie desde una roca-

La basura pertenece al basurero -dijo Rasel sonriendo- solo ponlo donde debería estar

Yes, My master -Blackheart se acercó caminando, sujetó a Sparks de su cuello y pierna, solo lo cargó en sus hombros y camino hacia una grieta donde podía ver un canal de agua, Ichirou estaba corriendo y se acercó para ver cómo Blackheart sonrió y lanzó a Sparks por la grieta, Ichirou avanzó corriendo todo lo que pudo pero al final Blackheart solo llegó y lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, Ichirou cayó al suelo herido viendo cómo Sparks terminó cayendo por la grieta-

¡Sparks! -gritó Ichirou molesto, Blackheart solo lo vio y le colocó el pie sobre la cabeza- uuugh maldito

El príncipe de China, un simple gato cobarde que no vale nada -dijo Blackheart sonriendo-

Basta Blackheart ya tenemos lo que queríamos, el no tiene porque hacernos perder nuestro tiempo además mira tus heridas, esto pasó porque tú no pudiste evitar jugar -dijo Rasel calmado- si hubieras usado tu Bankai, no, mejor dicho tu liberación Oscura habríamos terminado antes

Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera quedado nada de esta ciudad y mucho menos de ese sujetó -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- Gracias a este calentamiento comienzo a retomar la esencia de quien era en el pasado, aún no está claro todo pero ya estoy recordando más, bien necesito ir a dormir -camino un poco y se acercó a Rasel cuando los envolvió en energía- oye tu Ichirou -Ichirou le gruño un poco- dile a tu padre que iré por el Chi de tu hermana -los dos desaparecieron en energía, Ichirou se quejó pero corrió directo a la grieta-

¡Sparks! ¡Sparks! -Ichirou gritó varias veces y vio a Kirika tratando de escalar la grieta con Sparks en sus brazos y una cadena en su mano izquierda- ¡Kirika!

¡Sparks lo tengo conmigo, Ichirou no pierdas tiempo ayúdame! -gritó Kirika molesta-

¡Entendido! ¡Sujétate fuerte! -gritó Ichirou nervioso, vio el invito de la cadena y la sujetó, solo utilizó su fuerza y ayudó a Kirika a subir junto con Sparks, Ichirou acosto a Sparks en el suelo y colocó su oído en su pecho- aun respira

Si pero no se por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir vivo, Ichirou dale algo de Chi y cuando despierte les contaré qué pasa -dijo Kirika sería, Ichirou asintio inseguro y extendió los brazos liberando Chi-

Gracias por la ayuda Kirika -dijo Ichirou intranquilo, mientras tanto en el palacio de Rasel el mismo Rasel estaba llegando junto con Blackheart al palacio, los dos estaban viendo cómo todo estaba lleno de armas como garras y espadas hachas de metal-

Maestro Rasel ¿como estuvo la misión? -dijo Valk sonriendo-

Estuvo de acuerdo al plan, Blackheart cumplió la misión -dijo Rasel sonriendo y Blackheart mostró la piedra hecha del Chi de Sparks, él se acercó al sello del cofre y pasó la piedra deshaciendo una cadena- una menos faltan cinco más

¿Ahora quien sigue gran maestro? -dijo Seras calmada-

Ahora vayan al bosque, Rosa, Pangolin, vayan al bosque de la tortuga negra, Valk tendrás que deshacerte de James y Boa como hice con Byakun, Seras ve con ellos donde ellos me fallen como Sable tu tendrás que hacerte cargo -dijo Rasel sonriendo-

Como ordene maestro Rasel -dijo Seras sonriendo, aún lado aparecieron un pangolín de gran con su piel exterior de color amarilla y ojos morados, a su lado estaba una panda hembra con un traje de combate rosado y ojos morados-

Yo estoy muy mocionada, me muero de ganas de vengar a mis amigas por lo que le hicieron esos sucios animales -dijo la panda molesta-

Bien vayamos al bosque por el Chi de la tortuga negra -dijo Seras sonriendo, todos se estaban riendo pero Ras estaba detrás de una columna, estaba viendo por una esfera de fuego como unos lobos negros estaban avanzando hacia la aldea Shiba pero golpearon un campo de fuerza hecho de energía y se deshicieron como humo-

Dentro de poco se quedarán sin protección -dijo Ras serio viendo los ataques constantes, en el palacio Shiba Izanamy lucia un poco cansado pero aún estaba tranquilo viendo la barrera, Long bajo deshaciendo su ave de energía y fuego-

He vuelto papá -dijo Long calmado- parece que todos los aldeanos del clan lograron escapar

Eso me gusta pero Long escucha quiero que vayas a China, se que como yo también pudiste sentirlo -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si, el guerrero tigre fue derrotado y la energía del tío Byakun desapareció -dijo Long calmado-

Pero lo que me llama la atención fue esa energía llena de agresividad -dijo Izanamy serio- no es nada a lo que hayamos enfrentado antes, quiero que vayas a China y cuida de los demás guardianes, no se que estará tramando Rasel pero no debe ser nada bueno si se llevó el Chi del tigre

Descuida papá -dijo Long calmado- no perderé tan fácilmente

No te confíes tanto Long, a veces debemos entendernos, debemos entender nuestras fuerzas, nuestros límites, y tu todavía no alcanzas ese punto importante -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿quieres ser más fuerte? Te recomiendo que busques en tu interior, busca lo que tanto ignoras, busca algo que no aceptes y acéptalo

Sabes lo que siento cuando me dices cosas como esas -dijo Long calmado- pero creo entender de lo que hablas

Si ve a ver a tu hermana debe estar preocupada por ti -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Papá ¿estás bien? Te noto muy agitado -dijo Long calmado-

Estaré bien hijo, solo necesito descansar un poco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo sudando un poco más- no te preocupes tú ve con Hanabi, también hay una loba que pregunta mucho por ti -Long se sonrojó un poco y asintio-

No lo menciones -dijo Long sonrojado- ¿y mamá?

Salió a una misión me traerá información, cuando haya algo nuevo té lo haré saber -dijo Izanamy sonriendo Long asintio y se retiró, camino un poco y vio a Jeanne caminar con una bandeja de comida-

Hola hermanita...Jeanne -dijo Long confundido pero Jeanne no le hizo caso- !Jeanne te estoy hablando! -gritó y le quitó unas orejeras que tenía puestas en la cabeza-

¡Hay! ¿Por que me gritas burro? -dijo Jeanne molesta-

Porque no me haces caso, apenas llegue y tú ignoras -dijo Long molesto-

No te ignoraba solo que uso las orejeras para dormir -dijo Jeanne molesta-

¿Orejeras? ¿Para que? -dijo Long confundido-

El palacio se ha llenado de mucho escándalo y llantos con el nuevo bebé, así que para estar tranquila durante el día uso esto de ves en cuando o cuando voy a dormir -dijo Jeanne calmada-

¿Cual llanto? Todo esta tranquilo -dijo Long confundido-

Hay, ven conmigo -dijo Jeanne calmada, le sujetó la mano y lo guió hasta el cuarto de Hanabi y Darien- escucha -Long apenas abrió la boca salió un gritó algo fuerte-

¡BUUAAAAAJAJAJAJA! -Hanabi estaba llorando en la cama mientras Darien la abrazaba con fuerza- ¿como es que me odia? Yo le hago su comida con mi busto -lloró un poco y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo- es como tener una vaca de tiempo completo

Tranquila nuestro hijo no te odia, basta de decir eso -dijo Darien sonriendo-

Ahora tu también me odias -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco pero Darien la abrazo y tallo su cabeza-

No te odio -dijo Darien calmado, el bebé comenzó a llorar un poco y los dos vieron que su cuna estaba a un par de metros en frente de su cama, Hanabi comenzó a llorar un poco fuerte, Darien tampoco aguanto y comenzó a llorar un poco también, los dos estaban llorando un poco mientras Long estaba moviendo los labios y las orejas un poco, con cuidado sacó su cabeza y cerró la puerta con cuidado-

Si tenías razón -dijo Long sorprendido, Jeanne asintio sonriendo- ¿y como le hace Isao? -Long se rascó la cabeza y camino un rayo para ver a Amy dormida, en la clínica, lo pensó un poco y le escribió una nota para dejársela junto a la mesa que estaba ahí, solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, sonrió y se retiró para ir a la tumba de Isaac-

Isaac...me siento raro haciendo esto, pero creo que así es la única forma en que me escuches sea donde estés, ya sea con mamá coco o con Loki, jeje bueno...yo ah...siento que aún me hace falta fuerza, y tu siempre la obtenías de algún lado aún con todo ese dolor que cargabas, me gustaría que me dieras una pista por favor de que debo hacer para detener y evitar esta futura guerra que se acerca, mis pesadillas...aumentan todos los días, de diferentes versiones sueño cosas horribles siempre pero solo hay una ocasión donde el sueño es distinto, y es cuando peleo, solo veo fuego y alas doradas, trato de tomarlas pero cada vez se alejan más, no se que san estos sueño pero te prometo que Rasel no tendrá mi Chi te lo juro, yo seré quien ejecute tu misión te lo juro hermano -la espada brillo en un tono rojo y eso le llamo la atención- supongo que estás de acuerdo

Otra cosita más...jejeje si crees que puedo estar con Amy y darnos un bebé junto con tu bendición espero una señal mándame una señal -dijo Long sonriendo, el viento sopló y una hoja grande lo golpeó en el rostro- ¿eso es un no? Pero lo tomaré como un si -se quito la hoja y se escuchó un rayo golpear una rama y está cayo al suelo cerca de Long- ¡haaay bruto! -solo vio al cielo y luego a la tumba- esta bien si quiero lo tomo como un no, aún no me mandes con Emma dayou sama -solo vio al cielo y se retiró caminando pero la espada estaba brillando un poco y comenzó a palpitar un poco hasta que se detuvo, Long se retiró hasta llegar a su cuarto y tomó sus cosas en una bolsa-

Bien ya estoy listo, iré al pantano para ver qué puedo hacer para ayudarlos -dijo Long sonriendo-

Ten mucho cuidado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y los dos chocaron puños-

Ya es hora de que este pajarito vuele del nido -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Pajarito? Tienes 28 años y todavía te reviso debajo de la cama para ver si no hay monstruos o una loca pidiendo matrimonio -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Oye lo de las locas bajo la cama son real -dijo Long calmado- recuerda a Ming

 _ **Recuerdo-**_

¡PO QUIERO RU NÉCTAR DE AMOR! -gritó una chita sonriendo sacando saliva de su boca mientras Po estaba corriendo por su vida- ¡Te estás comiendo mis galletas que tienen néctar de amor! -Ming tenía los ojos en forma de corazón con una mirada loca y sonriendo mientras estaba apoyando una parte de su cuerpo en una esquina de la mesa-

¡Po dame tu néctar de amor! ¡Necesito tu néctar de amor! -gritó Ming molesta con unas pinzas de metal y una red en una mano viendo al pobre Po como su presa, ella saltó y Po solo rodó en el suelo y salió corriendo-

¡Néctar de amor! ¡Quiero el néctar de amor! -gritó Ming molesta sujetando un tubo de vidrio con unos guantes en sus manos, mientras Po estaba temblando de miedo sujetado de un tubo de metal- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

Brrrrr...-Izanamy y Long solo temblaron un poco moviendo la cabeza-

Esta bien iré al pantano de la tortuga para ver a Kajo ya asesinaron a Sparks y Byakun está desaparecido, sin Byakun no hay Guardianes lo necesitamos es el único guerrero del tigre que verdaderamente era digno maestro, el único -dijo Long calmado-

Sol ten cuidado cuando tú madre vuelva le explicaré todo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Long asintio para irse caminando, él salió de la aldea mientras Izanamy deshizo la barrera dejando que las fuerzas tomaran sus puesto durante la noche, Izanamy se retiró y vio a Hanabi llorando en la su cama con el bebé llorando también- hey ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que tanto llanto?

Es Haruki no para de llorar y ya no se que hacer -dijo Hanabi llorando- ¿lo puedes cargar?

Claro pero hija descuida cuando Long nació Hinata pasó por lo mismo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se acercó y cargó a Haruki en sus brazos- ah ya se que te pasa

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Tiene el pañal mojado -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, recostó a Haruki en la cama y le cambió el pañal por uno limpio- uno nunca está listo para ser padre a la primera, siempre se está preocupado por cosas pequeñas y el estrés sube y sube

Tu y mamá ¿tuvieron estos problemas? -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Siempre, todo el tiempo, una vez casi pierdo a Long en Korea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, levantó a Haruki el cual había parado de llorar- ya estás listo hijo

Gracias, en serio gracias -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco y cargó al bebé en sus brazos- apenas es una noche pero no se como le haré las demás

Descuida, criar a Haruki se te hará más natural con forme pase el tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ya es hora de ir a dormir

Por eso lloraba también, ambos no podemos dormir, él no quiere y no se que quiere -dijo Hanabi preocupada-

Hmmm ¿recuerdas lo que te cantaba cuando te ibas a dormir? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, tomo una guitarra y la afino- eso siempre funcionaba

Por favor hazlo, espero que eso lo calme un rato -dijo Hanabi llorando un poco mientras Haruki comenzó a llorar de nuevo y ella lo meció en sus brazos, Izanamy comenzó a tocar un rato-

 _ **Recuérdame**_ -Izanamy canto lento- _**Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor, Recuérdame**_ -Izanamy siguió tocando y cantando de forma tranquila, por un momento recordó a Hanabi cuando era una niña, recuerdo cuando Hanabi estaba estaba sentada en su cama usando un kimono azul y él tocaba la guitarra cantando esa misma canción- _**No llores por favor, te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás, a solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar**_ -Izanamy se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló viendo cómo Hanabi se reía mientras él pegó su cabeza con la de ella, los dos estaban juntando sus frentes un poco mientras sonreían-

 _ **Recuérdame, aunque tengo que emigrar, recuérdame si mi guitarras oyes llorar**_ -Izanamy se alejó pero Hanabi le sujetó su cara con sus manos un poco-

 _ **Ella con su triste canto te acompañará**_ -cantaron Hanabi e Izanamy sonriendo, los dos cerraron los ojos y vieron a Haruki sonriendo en brazos de Hanabi- _**Hasta que en mis brazos tú esté, re cuer da meee**_ -los dos estaban cantando de forma lenta viendo a Haruki sonreír y se quedo dormido en brazos de Hanabi-

Gracias papá -dijo Hanabi sonriendo e Izanamy la dejó dormir en su cama mientras él estaba sentado en una silla mecedora viendo por la ventana para descansar un rato, mientras tanto en la ciudad del Rayo Sparks estaba despertando después de estar dormido y recuperar fuerzas, tenia vendas en todo el cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Vaya finalmente despiertas -dijo Ichirou calmado llegando por un lado-

Ichirou ¿que pasó? ¿Donde están Rasel y Blackheart? ¿Qué hay de mi madre y mi hermana? -dijo Sparks sorprendido e inquieto-

Tu madre y tu herman están a salvo, están fuera de peligro pero Perdiste Sparks, se llevaron tu Chi de las tormentas -dijo Ichirou calmado-

¿Mi Chi? -dijo Sparks sorprendido y luego se enojó un poco- maldicion...fallé pensé que lo había derrotado pero fallé

Eso no importa ahora, aún hay que ejecutar un plan para derrotarlos Sparks -dijo Kirika calmada, el,a encendió una antorcha mostrando que estaban en las ruinas de un palacio- bienvenidos al palacio Imperial de los guardianes o lo que queda de el

¿Por que me trajeron al palacio Imperial? -dijo Sparks confundido- aquí ya no hay nada que nos ayude a pelear contra esos tipos

Si la hay, aquí en estas ruinas existe un secreto escondido -dijo Kirika calmada- un secreto que ni el guerrero Dragon sabe

¿Qué hay aquí? -dijo Ichirou confundido- espera...no, no, no, no, Kirika mi madre dio la orden de que esa reliquia no debía usarse a menos en casos extremos

Lo siento pero no se me ocurre ningún otro método -dijo Kirika calmada-

Pero ninguno de otros sujetos de prueba sobrevivió, hasta quedaron locos -dijo Ichirou preocupado- no existe alguien con el Chi negro tan maldito para soportar una carga así

Alto ¿de que están hablando? -dijo Sparks confundido- ¿que? ¿Que esconden?

Aquí hace más de 600 años se selló un poder capas de rivalizar con el poder de los guardianes, un poder igual o más fuerte pero a cambio te vuelve loco y solo alguien con un Chi negro de oscuridad pura podrá soportar su poder -dijo Kirika calmada-

¿Que kirika? ¿Qué hay aquí? -dijo Sparks molesto-

La séptima gema, el lado oscuro, La gema del Dragón negro -dijo Kirika calmada-


	83. Chapter 83

_**La guerra va al pantano.**_

Long estaba corriendo en medio de un bosque, la neblina era más densa, el soplo salto y giró sujetándose de una rama, se soltó y se liberó cayendo en una rama de pie, el solo vio a los lados notando como todo estaba silencio, suspiró y salto a un lado escuchando el río-

Bien creo que no estoy muy lejos, puedo sentir las presencias de Akeela y la plana de su prima -dijo Long calmado y camino con cuidado- pero aún tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto mejor solo lo tomo con calma -siguió caminando mientras en el palacio del Clan Shiba Hinata llegó cansada, ya era de madrugada, ella sujeto su hombro y lo masajeo un poco-

Demonios, tanto vuelo e investigación para nada, ni se como se lo voy a explicar a mi esposo -dijo Hinata calmada, camino un poco y entró por un cuarto para ver dormida a Hanabi en la cama con Izanamy dormido en la silla mecedora y el bebé dormido en la cama junto a ella, Hinata solo soltó una ligera risa al verla y se acerco dándole un beso a Hanabi en su frente, Hanabi se movió un poco y abrió los ojos-

¿Mamá? -dijo Hanabi algo pérdida y dormida-

Hola cariño, perdón ¿te desperté? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si un poco pero descuida estoy acostumbrada a eso por el bebé pero hoy a dormido como angelito -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Qué haces en nuestra cama? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Ahora dormiré aquí, papá me ayudo a dormirlo anoche, no se cómo pero se duerme profundamente aquí en su cama -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Y siempre duermes con el? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Si, no se porque pero desde que duermo con el duerme tranquilamente -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

No es la cama, eres tú, el bebé se siente más tranquilo a su lado -dijo Hinata sonriendo- descansa y duerman bien -Hanabi asintió sonriendo- estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija, bien hecho mamá

Por favor no me hagas llorar abuelita -dijo Hanabi sonriendo y Hinata asintió, Hanabi cerró los ojos cosiliando el sueño, Hinata se acercó a Izanamy y le dio un beso corto en los labios despertándolo con durado-

Hola querida -dijo Izanamy medio dormido y con voz baja-

Hola mi amor, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas dormido ahí? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Toda la noche, alguien tenia que vigilar a esos dos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo viendo a Hanabi y Haruki dormir juntos- estoy cansado

Yo también lo estoy -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ven vamos -Izanamy se levanto y siguió a Hinata por el pasillo mientras movía su espalda acomodando sus huesos- eso no suena bien

Bueno es que estaba dormido en una silla mecedora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- soy abuelito pero no tanto, ¿como estuvo la investigación?

Mal, muy mal, el cofre del sello se lo llevaron -dijo Hinata calmada- pero se ve que solo s llevaron eso

Eso es grave -dijo Izanamy poco sorprendido- pero ya lo esperaba, y eso significa

Significa que buscarán abrir el sello, nuestra familia está en problemas de nuevo, ya sabes cuando se trata de Berseck -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Lo sé -dijo Izanamy serio y cerró los ojos recordando a su abuelo y maestro en sus brazos- jamás olvidaré ese dolor

Tendremos que estar preparados por si vienen por el Chi de Hanabi -dijo Hinata preocupada-

Descuida si ellos vienen yo los defenderé aunque me cueste la vida -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Se que nos protegerás -dijo Hinata sonriendo y le dio un beso en su mejilla- confió en ti

Claro ahora quiero un poco de café -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si también necesito algo para calmar mis anchas -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos fueron a la cocina y se sentaron tomando una taza de café- mientras no tengan el Chi de uno estaremos a salvo, pero me da miedo pensar de que ese tal Rasel sea tan malvado para usar cualquier herramienta para conseguir lo que desea

Si yo también tengo miedo -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, sólo espero que Long logre su misión

¿Misión? ¿Que misión? -dijo Hinata calmada-

El se dio a sí mismo la tarea de ir a buscar a los demás para advertirles, quiere ir de pueblo en pueblo a cazar a esos sujetos para pelear -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es un estupido, en casos así es cuando mas debería estar en casa -dijo Hinata molesta- ese niño me va a escuchar

Tranquila, creo que esto le hará bien a Long -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- necesita aceptar todo de sí mismo si es que quiere progresar, y para eso debe aceptar lo que aún no quiere aceptar

Su mitad panda, lo se, como madre estoy preocupada por el -dijo Hinata preocupada- espero haber hecho lo correcto al criarlo lejos de su padre

Tratabas de protegerlo de que saliera herido, nadie te culpara por eso -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero ahora el es un adulto, un adulto que salió para buscar su camino

Si tienes razón -dijo Hinata preocupada- espero que esté bien -Izanamy asintió sonriendo, en el palacio de Jade Lu salió bostezando y estiró sus brazos-

Bien ya es hora de entrenar -dijo Lu sonriendo, se estiró un poco pero recordó algo y retrocedió para tomar su bufanda y colocarla en su cuello- bien lista

¿Por que usas esa cosa? -dijo Tom confundido saliendo de su cuarto-

Ah hola Tom, ¿no podías dormir? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Ya es de madrugada, así que ya es hora de más o menos levantarse -dijo Tom calmado- me sorprende ver que estes despierta desde temprano

Lo que entreno no requiere mucho esfuerzo físico, por eso no ya no estoy tan cansada -dijo Lu calmada- creo que tengo más energía que antes

Eso es bueno -dijo Tom sonriendo- bueno iré a descansar un poco más, tú ve a entrenar todo lo que puedas

Gracias amigo -dijo Lu sonriendo, ella salió corriendo y se sorprendió por algo- ah olvidé decirle para que era mi pañuelo, bueno no importa -sólo estiró sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernas, abrió las palmas y junto sus dedos para meditar un poco, podía sentir que había energía rodeándola y vio sus manos rodeadas de pequeñas esferas de energía dorada brillante- bien la energía Chi está brotando y la energía natural es atraída, perfecto estoy progresando, espera un poco mas Rasel y te partiré el trasero -cerró los ojos calmándose y se relajó, mientras tanto en el patio trasero Po estaba viendo a Himiko meditar un poco pero ella comenzó a desesperarse y se levantó gritando-

¡UAAAAAGH! ¡Esto es inútil! -gritó Himiko molesta-

Tranquila, Himiko -dijo Po usando una voz seria para darle ordenes y Himiko se relajó un poco- últimamente te has vuelto impaciente, también terca y pareces estar de mal humor, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Si, no logro nada con el entrenamiento, no logro sentir la energía Chi o la energía natural, aún siento que no puedo, y cuando trato de hacer un avance me quedo estancada -dijo Himiko molesta- siento que no puedo avanzar más de este punto

Si tranquila, se como te sientes así de frustrada -dijo Po calmado- porque así me sentí cuando estaba descubriendo mis poderes como guerrero Dragon, Shifu me dijo que no tenía que ser como el que debía convertirme en mi

Eso no tiene mucho sentido -dijo Himiko confundida-

Si ya lo sé, pero con el tiempo comenzó a tomar forma, si sigues practicando lo que ya sabes no subirás de nivel y no podrás convertirte en la mejor versión de ti misma -dijo Po calmado-

¿Dices que debo aprender más de mi misma? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Debes descubrir lo que está escondido aquí -dijo Po sonriendo tocando el pecho de Himiko con su bastón- querida hija nadie vendrá a decirte quién eres o que te falta

Lo tendré que descubrir por mi misma -dijo Himiko deprimida- bien ¿que sugieres?

Hmmm la gema de la luna originalmente era de Japón, creo que un viaje rápido al Clan Shiba y al templo de la luna te servirán de ayuda -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bueno eso podría ayudarme -dijo Himiko sonriendo- está bien le diré a mamá para que me acompañe, la ultima vez se molestó mucho conmigo por no decirle y luego se preocupa

Claro hija ve -dijo Po sonriendo, el solo vio a Himiko entrar al palacio y levantó la mirada sintiendo el viento cambiar de dirección- _...Long ¿que planeas hacer en China ahora?_ -pensó serio y regresó al palacio de Jade, en el bosque del pantano James y Boa estaban levantados viendo el amanecer al menos por la altura el amanecer era mucho más temprano y todo brillaba con fuerza los animales en la aldea del pantano estaban saliendo armando sus puestos y demás para comenzar sus rutinas del siempre-

Hoy hay algo extraño en el aire -dijo James serio- ¿lo sientes hermana?

Si, el poder de Byakun desapareció des hace días -dijo Boa preocupada- no solo eso, el Chi de Sparks había aumentado de golpe, estaba a lo maximo y luego fue destruido, me da miedo de que le hayan robado el Chi

Ese Chi es importante, todos y cada uno, se repite el asunto de Kai -dijo James molesto- ¿que sugieres que hagamos con Kajo?

Por ahora no hay que decirles nada, hay que proteger el tesoro sagrado -dijo Boa sería-

¿Crees que vayan por el caparazón de Jade? -dijo James serio-

Estoy segura -dijo Boa preocupada- ese Chi negro y frío, jamás olvidaré ese tipo de Chi oscuro, jamás -James asintió y suspiró- James no le digas nada a nadie y ve a proteger el caparazón

Está bien evitaré que alguien le ponga sus manos encima -dijo James sonriendo-

James esto no es un juego, del poder de Byakun desapareció, no es momento para confiarse -dijo Boa algo irritada-

Tranquila soy lento pero fuerte podré hacer esto -dijo James sonriendo-

Huuuy deberás que a veces me vuelves loca -dijo Boa cansada y se golpeo la frente molesta-

¿Pasó algo malo con el tío Byakun? -Kajo estaba llegando y los dos se sorprendieron- ¿está todo bien?

Ah Kajo, sí hija está todo bien -dijo Boa preocupada- es que el tío Byakun fue a una misión y no podemos sentir su poder, descuida todo está bien

¿De verdad? Porque ustedes se veían muy preocupados -dijo Kajo calmada-

Descuida todo está bien, no pasa nada malo -dijo Boa sonriendo-

¡Maestros! -un cocodrilo entró gritando y corriendo por la puerta principal- ¡La ciudad Rayo fue destruida, todos los ciudadanos fueron evacuados pero el maestro Byakun desapareció junto la mitad de la ciudad! ¡Hay rumores de que la gran batalla devastó casi todo el terreno, y se presume la muerte del guardián Sparks Rayko! -gritó el cocodrilo asustado mientras Boa y James lo vieron sorprendidos pero Kajo lucia asustada- ¿llegue en mal momento?

¡SI! -gritaron James y Boa molestos-

¡Tenemos que ir a la ciudad Rayo y pronto! -gritó Kajo sorprendida-

¡No! -gritó Boa sería y Kajo se sorprendió- si Sparks estaba ahí y lo derrotaron eso quiere decir que el enemigo es más poderoso que tú, estarás a salvo aquí que haya afuera

Pero mamá es mi deber ir a ayudarlos -dijo Kajo preocupada-

Se que tienes buenas intensiones pero igual debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, nosotros iremos a ver a la gente, tú quédate aquí con Akeela y los demás -dijo James calmado- yo iré al templo a proteger el caparazón de tortuga, Boa tú vete con un equipo médico tardarán mucho tiempo en llegar pero al menos llegarán para ver qué sucedió

Entendido -dijo Boa calmada- Kajo tengo que irme tú quédate aquí y protege todo y evita que James haga una torpeza

Te digo que eso ya no es gracioso -dijo James irritado, Kajo solo se quedó calmada y bajo sus orejas deprimida, más tarde Boa se había ido no un equipo cargando botiquines en sus manos, Kajo estaba sentada en las escaleras con Akeela y James a un lado-

Rayos esto es frustrante ¿por que mi madre no me deja ir con ella? -dijo Kajo molesta-

Porque ella quiere que tú estés a salvo -dijo James calmado- ella está pasando por un momento de preocupación muy difícil

Si lo entiendo pero Sparks también era nuestro amigo, debo ir haya y saber que fue lo qué pasó -dijo Kajo molesta- Rayos quiero ir

Concuerdo con que seremos más de ayuda más aquí que haya -dijo Akeela calmado- Sparks posiblemente este muero, el señor Byakun desaparecido y no sabemos qué fue lo qué pasó, si va ella estará a salvo si vamos todos dejaremos el templo del bosque desprotegido igual que la ciudad

Si y mi tiene a mi para proteger a todos los que están aquí -dijo James sonriendo- despreocúpate pequeña estaremos todos bien

Eso espero -dijo Kajo deprimida, ella levantó las orejas y se levantó caminando-

¿Que ocurre? -dijo Akeela confundido-

Siento una presencia poderosa y llena de agresividad -dijo Kajo sorprendida- ¡Deben ser ellos! -Kajo gritó y saltó saliendo del palacio-

¡Espera Kajo! -gritó James sorprendido- niña tonta, es igualita a su madre -los dos machos la siguieron saltando y alejándose del palacio, Kajo estaba saltando de rama en rama expulsó energía y pasó al nivel maestro, usaba una camisa negra de manga larga y ajustada al cuerpo, tenia bordes verde brillante, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla en la cintura, en cima usaba una gabardina de cola corta sin mangas y con pecho abierto de color verde oscura, en sus brazos tenia protección en forma de bandas verdad claras metálicas, también usaba botas metálicas verde claras con borde amarillo, solo saltó y se deslizó clavando sus garras en el tronco de un árbol, tardó muy poco tiempo y llevó al suelo viendo que el río estaba tranquilo, Long estaba leyendo un mapa mientras caminaba cubriéndose la cabeza con un gorro de su gabardina-

A ver, según mi madre el norte es donde se oculta el sol...creo -dijo Long confundido- o ¿es el oeste? Que vaya por el oeste y busque el árbol más grande del bosque...¿donde carajos estoy? -estaba confundido guiándose en el mapa cuando escuchó un sonido zumbante-

¡Te encontré! -gritó Kajo molesta y Long se giró creándose de brazos, Kajo gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía verde clara, el golpe empujó a Long contra un árbol estrellándose con fuerza-

¡Aaaarh! ¡Maldita! -Long se molestó un poco y vio como Kajo cruzó sus brazos dejando que ramas de árbol salieran del tronco y comenzaran a moverse para capturarlo, Long se sorprendió y saltó esquivando el ataque, Long solo saltó y giró lanzando un golpe liberando una bola de fuego, Kajo gritó y extendió su brazo creando un escudo de energía en forma de caparazón, los ataques chocaron causando una colisión y luego explotaron, Kajo sólo avanzó corriendo igual que Long, los dos chocaron sus puños, Kajo lanzó un golpe con el codo pero Long levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando su ataque, y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Kajo se giró y lanzó una patada pero Long se agachó y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe de parte de Kajo, Kajo sólo gritaba molesta siguiendo con sus golpes, Long solo levantaba los brazos deteniendo los golpes, cada golpe soñaba con fuerza y le sujeto el codo para darle un golpe a sus costillas, la sujeto del cuello y la empujó estrellándola contra un tronco, Long solo sujeto a Kajo del hombros y del brazo dejando que se quedara atrapada-

¡Suéltame y te mostraré como ataca esta loba! -gritó Kajo molesta-

¡Kajo tranquila! ¡Soy yo! -Long la soltó y se alejó quitándose el gorro- soy Long

¿Long? Lo siento -dijo Kajo sorprendida y avergonzada-

Si deberías fijarte más a quien atacas antes de atacar -dijo Long calmado cruzándose de brazos-

¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -dijo Kajo calmada, pero antes de que Long contestara James gritó y cayó pateando a Long en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo haciendo un agujero-

¡Huracán de hojas! -gritó James riendo un poco, Kajo solo se quedó sorprendida viendo a Long estrellarse de cara al suelo dejando un agujero, James sonrió pero luego se dio cuenta de a quien atacó- ¿eeeh? ¿Acaso es Long del clan Shiba?

Si, es el...-dijo Kajo sorprendida, después de un rato Kajo trataba las heridas de Long y le colocó un pedazo de papel en la nariz deteniendo un sangrado mientras le dejaba una venda en la cabeza-

Jajaja lo siento es que te vi pelear con Kajo y como vi que le estabas ganado pensé que eras el enemigo -dijo James sonriendo y riendo- no me pude aguantar y te ataque jejeje

¿Si esa es tu manera de pedir disculpas? Déjame decirte que es muy mala -dijo Long molesto e irritado-

Long quédate quiero o esas heridas no te sanarán -dijo Kajo preocupada y Long se quedó quieto- y volviendo a mi asunto ¿que estas haciendo en el palacio Tortuga?

Vine porque estoy investigando acerca del enemigo y siguiendo la pista de sus movimientos -dijo Long calmado- como debieron darse cuenta el poder del maestro Byakun desapareció hace algunos días, junto con el poder de Sparks

Si creen que menos posiblemente estén muertos -dijo Akeela calmado-

También quería investigar dos pero me sentido felino me dice que ellos dos siguen vivos -dijo Long calmado- me gustaría a ver ido primero ahí pero mi papá me dijo algo importante y creo tener una idea para evitar sus posibles planes

¿Acaso Po sabe algo que nosotros no? -dijo James confundido-

Me refiero a mi padre, al señor Shiba -dijo Long calmado-

Hay Perón continúa -dijo James confundido-

Bueno hace unas semanas cuando Isaac murió, un leon se apareció en el palacio y le dijo al maestro Dragon que fuera a vigilar las piezas sagradas, en su caso lo llaman el caparazón de Jade -dijo Long calmado-

Si, esa pieza tiene milenios de antigüedad, se dice que su poder es capaz de restaurar la tierra y traer buena salud al portador o incluso regresarle vitalidad a alguien moribundo -dijo James calmado-

Bueno hace días mi madre fue enviada a una misión para ver los templos de la luna y el sol, en un mensaje reciente durante mis días de expedición me dice que los fragmentos sagrados ya fueron robados, la llama eterna y la piedra de los astros -dijo Long calmado-

¿Que son esos objetos? -dijo Akeela sorprendido-

La piedra de los astros le da el poder a quien sea de tener el conocimiento de combate de su oponente, cualquier técnica, cualquier habilidad, podrá encontrar el punto débil y luego destruirla, es un tesoro muy potente, la llama eterna es un fragmento de roca ardiente del sol hecho por la misma diosa Amaterasu en persona quien lo obtenga tendrá el poder del fuego a una temperatura de seis mil grados, es decir tendrá el poder del sol en sus manos -dijo Long calmado y preocupado-

Esto es grave, ya tiene tres eso quiere decir que les falta cuatro -dijo James preocupado- ¿por que quieren tantos tesoros?

Separados son peligrosos pero juntos forman parte de un ritual -dijo Long calmado-

¿Un ritual? ¿Que clase de ritual? -dijo Kajo asustada-

Usando la piedra de la resurrección y todos los tesoros juntos quien lo use podrá convertirse temporalmente en un dios, tendrá los poderes de un dios -dijo Long preocupado- se volvería inmortal -los tres se estaban viendo preocupados- pero también creemos que tiene pensado devolver a la vida a Berseck -eso hizo que se le helara la sangre a James hasta ponerlo pálido- luces pálido

Tú también lo estarías -dijo James sorprendido- ¿y que tiene que ver el Chi con todo esto?

Poco después de la batalla contra Berseck mi padre encontró su corazón, pensó que sería muy peligroso así que junto a mi madre y el guerrero dragón hicieron un sello donde el corazón jamás sería encontrado, pero aún así los huesos tienen suficiente poder para compartir con otro -dijo Long calmado- pero para abrir el sello deben tener los Chi de los seis guardianes por eso tengo razones para creer que vendrán por Kajo es mejor estar preparados para cualquier caso

Ya entiendo, hiciste bien en venir y decirnos esto -dijo James calmado- es mejor que descanses un rato, mandaré un mensaje por medio de un ganso y le diré a tus padres que estas aquí, conozco a Hinata y se que ella estará asustada

Gracias -dijo Long calmado, después de un rato la noche estaba llegando mientras Long estaba en un cuarto acostado en la cama viendo al techo, cerró los ojos- no descansaré hasta que el deseo se cumpla -suspiro y abrió los ojos cuando sintió un aroma, su cama se puso verde y se levantó tapándose la nariz- ¿ahora quien se murió aquí?

Hay que feo huele -todos estaban saliendo de sus cuartos tapándose la nariz, solo eran Akeela y James los cuales estaban saliendo-

¿Que es este olor? ¿Nos atacan? -dijo Akeela preocupado-

No...creo que se...trata de la comida mortal de Kajo -dijo James calmado, Akeela y Long se quedaron sorprendidos- cuando Boa no está ella se encarga de cocnar porque esperaba ser una buena esposa en el futuro...pero ni ella ni Boa saben cocinar

¿Entonces? ¿Como han vivido tantos años aquí? -dijo Long confundido-

Mi madre era la que cocinaba pero ella se fue con la tía Boa a ayudar a la ciudad con todo el equipo -dijo Akeela nervioso-

Esos idiotas sabían lo que les esperaba y por eso escaparon como cobardes -dijo Long preocupado-

¡Chicos! -Kajo entró sonriendo y los machos se asustaron volviéndose pálidos- la comida está lista vengan a comer, lo hice con mucho gusto -los tres estaban pálidos y la siguieron, en la cocina Kajo les sirvió un plato a cada uno mostrando lo que parecía ser un puré casi quemado con un poco de arroz- listo coman tranquilos

¿Que raro? Parece normal a comparación de lo que pensaba -dijo Long confundido-

No se ve tan mal -dijo Akeela calmado, James estaba llorando como un perro al ver la comida- ya no hay que dramatizar, la probare

Yo también -dijo Long calmado, ambos tomaron un poco y la comieron, Long se quedó sorprendió y sintió como si una bomba explotara detrás de su espalda, solo se quedó viendo al vacío y abrió la boca escupiendo el puré y cayó al suelo de espaldas con los ojos en blanco, Akeela tomo un poco y lo metió a su boca, apenas dio el primer mordisco su cuerpo se volvió morado, su frente tenía marcas moradas oscuras, un rayo lo golpeó y se quedó viendo al vacío con una delgada línea de sangre saliendo de su boca- ¡WWUUUAAAAAAAAAARGH!

¿Qué pasó? ¿En serio me salió tan mal? -dijo Kajo sorprendida y nerviosa, Long solo salió corriendo sujetando su boca y luego escupió más-

¡BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRGHH...! -Long sólo gritó con fuerza- ¿cuando fue que comí camarón...? -Kajo estaba sorprendida viendo el río de saliva a y masa de la boca de Long-

Oye mira a Akeela al menos está bien -dijo James sonriendo pero Akeela seguía viendo al vacío- creo que se murió comiéndolo -Kajo solo bajo sus orejas deprimida, después de unas horas de canso los machos estaban caminando por el bosque mientras Kajo estaba leyendo un libro sobre cocina-

Aaah que mal, pensé que ya había arreglado lo de la comida, ¿como puedo hacer tantos venenos y no puedo hacer ni un simple guiso? -dijo Kajo molesta-

Lo mismo decía la esposa del maestro Dragon -dijo Akeela calmado-

Si jajaja una vez trato de cocinar para todos y termino creando un súper veneno -dijo Long sonriendo, siguieron caminando mientras James estaba serio sintiendo algo en el suelo- con suerte algún día podrías hacer una buena comida o almenos decentes

No sé si insultarme o alagarme -dijo Kajo irritada-

Alagate lo lograrás como en cien años -dijo Long sonriendo y Kajo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una roca de gran tamaño, Long solo se sorprendió un poco y se enojó por el golpe- ¡Huyyyy oye me dolió mucho! ¡¿Por que me pegas?!

¡Eso te casas por ser mal educado y desconsiderado con los sentimientos de una dama! -gritó Kajo molesta-

¡Yo no veo una dama solo una niña bocona y agresiva! -gritó Long molesto-

¡Te voy a...! -gritó Kajo molesta sujetando la ropa de Long-

¡Cállense los dos! -gritó James molesto y los dos se asustaron pero se sorprendieron de ver a James tocando el suelo sintiendo una vibración-

¿Que sucede maestro? -dijo Akeela calmado-

Algo viene, bajo tierra -dijo James sorprendido- ¡Templo! -James volteó a su izquierda viendo un edificio algo amplio con el tronco de un árbol, el templo comenzó a temblar y se comenzó a hundir en la tierra- ¡el templo se está hundiendo!

¡Nos están atacando por abajo! -Kajo gritó molesta y golpeó el suelo con fuerza- ¡escúchame bosque! ¡Raíz salvaje demolición! -el suelo tembló mientras ella pasaba al nivel maestro, del suelo se crearon raíces y sujetaron el templo evitando que se hundiera- ¡lo tengo!

Bien hecho yo voy a ver qué pasa -dijo Long serio y saltó envolviéndose en fuego pasando al nivel maestro, James y Akeela lo siguieron expulsando energía, Long llego al templo solo para ver como la entrada estaba abierta, los tres llegaron viendo como del suelo salía una extraña esfera metálica oscura-

¿Que es esa cosa? -dijo Akeela sorprendido-

Es una bola de metal con forma de erizo -dijo James sorprendido, la bola comenzó a moverse revelando a un pangolin de gran tamaño como la altura de un panda, su piel era oscura y gris con ojos morados y piel acorazada con metal oscuro y un pantalón negro- ¿que es eso?

Es un pangolin -dijo Long sorprendido-

¿Un pangolin? -dijo Akeela sorprendido- imposible, jamás pensé ver uno con vida -James se sorprendió y vio algo en su mano derecha parecido a una estatua de tortuga hecha de jade-

En su mano tiene el tesoro -dijo James sorprendido- ¡Atrápenlo! -James, Long y Akeela avanzaron de un salgo pero el pangolin se enrolló como una bola y dejó que su coraza detuviera el golpe sonando con fuerza, los tres se sorprendieron y se alejaron viendo sus manos ligeramente heridas- eso me dolió...su coraza...es metálica

¡Dime ¿acaso tú trabajas para ese tal Rasel?! -gritó Long molesto- ¡contesta!

Obvio no te va a contestar -dijo Seras sonriendo caminando hacia ellos, Long y los otros quedaron en guardia mientras Kajo soltó las raíces y avanzó corriendo pero un muro de roca apareció frente a ella, Kajo se sorprendió y saltó alejándose de una raíz que estaba por atacarla pero ella giró y lanzó una bola de fuego, la raíz se quemó y Kajo cayó al suelo derrapando, una esfera de fuego morada avanzo y ella saltó esquivando el ataque, más ataques avanzaron hacia ella pero Kajo golpeó el suelo liberando un muro hecho de hiervas y raíces deteniendo el golpe pero causó que las raíces se quemaran-

Lo esquivaste muy bien mi querida Kajo -Kajo se giró y vio a Rosa sentada en una raíz torcida como una silla mientras ella jugaba con unas espinas en su mano-

¡Rosa! ¡Estás viva! -gritó Kajo sorprendida- ¡¿Pero como?!

No tengo porque decírtelo solo te dire que...¡Me quedare con tu Chi! -Rosa gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando las espinas y ramas con espinas largas y afiladas, las ramas avanzaron y Kajo solo gritó recibiendo un impacto- ¡Bala espinas! -los ataques siguieron sonando levantando una cortina de humo- ¡Si eso muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! -Rosa estaba gritando riendo un poco pero escuchó un fuerte sonido de zumbido y se giró para ver a Kajo detrás de ella con una cortada en su mejilla izquierda- tú...

¡APUNTA MEJOR GORDA MALDITA! -Kajo gritó golpeando a Rosa en la cabeza hundiendo parte de su cuerpo por el golpe y terminó destrozando la raíz e impactó con fuerza en el suelo levantando algo de polvo y humo, Kajo solo cayó junto al agujero mientras este comenzaba a temblar un poco, una raíz salió por detrás de ella y lanzó un golf horizontal, Kajo levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque y terminó siendo empujada hasta que chocó con una roca causando un fuerte impacto, Kajo salió de las rocas y vio como Rosa estaba caminando hacia ella con una cortada en su cabeza derramando algo de sangre- ese día pensé que habías...

¿Muerto? Puffff qué tonterías, tú sólo me diste por muerta -dijo Rosa molesta- tu jamás serás tan fuerte para matarme

Ese día el bosque ardía -dijo Kajo molesta- tu solías ser mi mejor amiga y luego el bosque ardió por culpa de tu traicion

Yo jamás traicioné a nadie, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, matar a quienes destruían nuestro bosque -dijo Rosa molesta- y cuando todo estaba en llamas y viste los cuerpos me culpaste ¿y tú como buena amiga que hiciste? -Rosa se comenzó a abrir la blusa y mostró entre sus senos una gran cortada ya cicatrizada- me detuviste

Yo jamás pensé que tú habías sido tú la que había iniciado el incendio, los cuerpos, las flamas y tú en medio yo solo pensé mal...-dijo Kajo molesta-

¡Si y tú error le costó la vida a las plantas! ¡Como diría Blackheart ustedes son una plaga y para devolverle al mundo su brillo original ustedes deben morir! -gritó Rosa molesta- ¡Espinas venenosas! -Rosa gritó golpeando el suelo liberando energía morada, el suelo tembló y se creó un muro de ramas verdes con espinas, las espinas avanzaron mostrando un brillo morado y un fluido del mismo color, Kajo saltó esquivando el ataque, saltó de un lugar a otro pero se llevó un pique en su costilla izquierda y otro en supieran derecha y hombro derecho- te tengo

¡Tornado explosivo! -Kajo gritó y extendió los brazos liberando un tornado cubierto en fuego-

¡Fuego! ¡Odio el fuego y a los que lo crean! -Rosa gritó molesta golpeando el suelo liberando un muro de roca, el fuego impacto causando una explosión que empujó a Rosa un poco, Kajo apareció detrás de ella y golpeó el suelo, el suelo tembló y de él salió una gran roca golpeando a Rosa en la espalda dejando un agujero en su ropa, la roca siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo y Rosa fue lanzada, Kajo saltó y fue impulsada, solo apareció junto a Rosa y levantó los brazos golpeándola en su cuerpo con ambas manos, el golpe sonó con fuerza y Rosa terminó impactado en el suelo con fuerza-

¡Noe me hagas matarte Rosa! -gritó Kajo molesta, solo avanzó cayendo pero Rosa sonrió y se levantó extendiendo los brazos creando ramas espinosas con veneno-

¡Espinas venenosas! -gritó Rosa molesta, Kajo solo gritó y levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando ataque con un tornado que destrozó las raíces, Kajo gritó y avanzó envuelta en viento pero se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo de rodilla, estaba mareada y confundida-

¿Que?...mi...mi visión...¿que me está pasando? -dijo Kajo confundida-

¿Te gusta? Es mi nuevo veneno mezclado con veneno de serpiente y algunas plantas extra, descuida esto hará que seas más lenta y te sientas mareada -dijo Rosa sonriendo- pero no sufrirás mucho, solo es para tomar tu chi jejeje -Rosa extendió los brazos liberando energía morada pero Kajo solo saltó alejándose y extendió el brazo izquierdo liberando una bola de fuego y viento, el ataque avanzó y golpeó a Rosa causando una explosión frente a ella, el ataque cubrió parte del suelo con humo y fuego mientras ella estaba cansada y algo herida, Rosa estaba cansada pero Kajo avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, la empujó pero Rosa levantó su brazo y le dio un golpe al mentón a Kajo, la sujeto de la camisa y la atrajo golpeándola en su cara, Kajo solo gruñó y sujeto a Rosa de la muñeca, forcejeo y comenzó a hacer que la soltara, se sintió mareada pero Rosa aprovechó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago con fuerza, Kajo se quejó y Rosa extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía morada que la empujó contra unos árboles, Rosa avanzó corriendo y sujeto a Kajo del cuello-

¡Si mis espinas venenosas no te matan primero yo lo haré! -gritó Rosa molesta empujando más a Kajo, en el templo se escucharon algunas explosiones, Long y Akeela estaban gritando lanzando varios golpes pero Pangolin tenia los brazos cruzados deteniendo los ataques, los golpes de ambos hacia que Pangolin solo fuera empujado un poco, Long gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, Pangolin saltó y se envolvió de nuevo, se envolvió y comenzó a girar solo para avanzar contra el, Long saltó esquivando el ataque causando un fuerte sonido de impacto, el suelo tembló con fuerza y se creó un agujero pero Akeela gritó y golpeó el suelo con su espada-

¡Terremoto! -Akeela gritó con fuerza y el suelo comenzó a temblar solo para ocasionar el choque de dos rocas en el agujero, en medio de las rocas salieron escombros y Pangolin envuelto en metal, Akeela y Long avanzaron de un salto y lana ron un golpe liberando energía pero Pangolin extendió ambas manos y los sujeto con fuerza cayendo los tres al suelo, Pangolin sacó tres garras metálicas de sus dedos y lanzó varios golpes directos Long los esquivaba moviendo el cuerpo pero Akeela levantó su escudo y bloqueo un golpe llevando un fuerte impacto que lo empujó contra un grupo de ramas, Long solo giró y abrió sus alas pateando a Pangolin en el mentón, giró d nuevo y lanzó una patada de talón dándole a Pangolin en la cabeza, los golpes sonaron con fuerza pero no le hicieron daño, Long gritó y cayó al suelo solo pata soltar y lanzar un golpe liberando fuego, Pangolin solo extendió su palma derecha y detuvo el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Long y Pangolin sacaron sus garras y comenzaron a pelear entre los dos lanzando varios golpes, Long solo saltó esquivando un ataque, giró y le dio una patada en la espalda empujándolo un poco, Long cayó de rodillas y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, Pangolin solo se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con su armadura, lanzó un golpe vertical y dejó que el ataque de Long se reflejara para ir de regreso-

¿Un contra ataque? -dijo Long sorprendido, el ataque impacto causando una fuerte explosión en otro extremo Seras saltó esquivando un golpe de James mientras James gritó y le dio una patada en el cuerpo, Seras giró y cayó de rodillas pero James apareció en otro extremo y golpeó el suelo liberando un fuerte temblor las rocas saltaron y Seras saltó esquivando algunas, James avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Seras levantó el brazo izquierdo donde tenía la tortuga de jade, James giró lanzando una patada liberando una onda de viento, Seras se sorprendió y estaba por recibir el ataque pero Blackheart apareció frente a ella, Blackheart solo gritó y liberó energía negra deshaciendo el ataque-

¡¿Blackheart?! ¡Con un carajo ¿qué haces aquí?! -gritó Seras molesta-

¡Lárgate está pelea ahora es mía! -dijo Blackheart molesto, él avanzó corriendo igual que James y los dos chocaron sus hombros en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando y a James levantó los brazos lanzando un golpe con sus manos pero Blackheart levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataque, saltó y sujeto a James del cuerpo en un brazo, saltó y liberó energía negra empujando más a James- ¡Lárgate yo lo distraigo!

¡No! -gritó James molesto y lanzó tres esferas de fuego, Seras gritó preocupada pero Blackheart lanzó una esfera de energía negra, los ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión y está terminó creando una cortina de humo, James bajo con velocidad y los buscó pero Blackheart era el único que quedaba- ¡¿A donde se fue?!

¡Eso jamás te lo dire! -dijoBlackheart sonriendo pero James gritó y avanzó corriendo, los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños y comenzaron a pelear pero Blackheart levantó su brazo liberando un fuerte golpe y energía negra, James solo le sujeto el puño y el brazo, lo golpeó en el pecho liberando energía verde y lo impulsó contra unas rocas causando un temblor, Akeela gritó y sujeto al Pangolin que estaba girando con mucha velocidad y envuelto en energía, Long gritó y cayo golpeando al Pangolin desde la espalda, el golpe sonó y el Pangolin terminó derrapando en el suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Long y Akeela solo terminaron un poco cansados con heridas leves en el cuerpo-

Ese sujeto tiene una armadura muy fuerte -dijo Akeela serio, Long solo estaba calmado viendo como Pangolin salió de las rocas, se escuchó una explosión en otro lado y vieron como Kajo fue levantada en el aire por Seras y luego la golpeó en el cuerpo lanzándola contra una piedra destruyendola con su cuerpo, Kajo giró y cayó al suelo herida-

¡Esa gata no se había ido! -gritó Long molesto- ¡yo voy con Kajo tú entretenlo! -Akeela asintió y Long avanzó rápido hacia donde estaba Kajo, solo abrió sus alas y extendió un brazo liberando fuego-

Bien vamos a acabar con esto -dijo Seras sonriendo, levantó el brazo izquierdo formando una bola de fuego negra, Kajo solo estaba gimiendo de dolor pero el ataque de Long golpeó a Seras en el cuerpo causando una explosión y Seras fue empujada- ¡¿Quien es?! -Seras levantó la vista y vio a Long caer frente a ella-

¡Long! -gritó Kajo sorprendida, se puso de pie sujetando su brazo izquierdo-

¿Long Shiba? -dijo Seras sorprendida- bien al pacer me llevaré dos Chi por el precio de uno

Ja no soporto a las mujeres que suelen hacer tantas bromas -dijo Long sonriendo- no te llevarás ninguno de nuestros poderes -noto a Seras y luego vio como tenía un pedazo del mineral en una parte de su ropa y sus gafas tenían una ligera cubierta metálica haciéndolas más largas- vaya elemento a pura y concentrada en pequeñas y sutiles armas, dime niña ¿donde encontraste tanta elementina para hacerlas? -dijo sonriendo-

¿Que dices? -dijo Seras confundida, Long sólo avanzó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza-

¡Te pregunte claramente bastardo ¿en donde encontraste eso?! -gritó Long molesto golpeando a Seras con fuerza, cada golpe sonaba con fuerza pero Long la sujeto con fuerza de la cara y la estrelló contra el suelo levantando tierra y piedras, la levanto y giró lanzando a Seras contra Rosa causando un ligero impacto- ¡Ahora contesta! ¡¿De donde sacaste el mineral para hacer esas garras?!

Tú maldito -dijo Seras molesta levantándose y escupiendo sangre- ¡Pangolin! -Seras gritó molesta y el suelo tembló mostrando que Pangolin salió de la tierra mientras Akeela llegó corriendo- no podrás hacer nada, tal vez no tengo el Chi pero si tengo la pieza sagrada, la defensa del Pangolin no será empujada o destruida por nada, menos por tus flamas -Long solo gruño y apretó más su puño- tu más que nadie debería saberlo ya que enfrentaste a un Pangolin hace tiempo y escuché que saliste muy herido, eso quiere decir que ni la nueva generación puede contra el poder de los Pangolin

Je ¿que nadie puede contra el poder de los Pangolin? -dijo Long sonriendo y avanzó corriendo- No podrás ganar jamás -Long avanzó corriendo pero Pangolin solo levantó los brazos y Long saltó lanzando un golpe, solo cayó y golpeó a Pangolin con fuerza hundiendo su puño en su armadura- ¡Porque mate a ese gordo hace diez años! -el golpe sonó con fuerza como si Long hubiera golpeado una campana, el metal de la armadura del Pangolin se dobló un poco mientras Long tenía cortada la mano derecha derramando sangre-

Eso es imposible...-dijo Seras sorprendida-

Seras será mejor que nos retiremos -dijo Rosa asustada viendo a Pangolin caer de rodillas-

Si además ya tenemos lo que necesitamos -dijo Seras preocupada, sujeto a Pangolin y se cubrió con fuego morado-

Rosa -dijo Kajo preocupada pero Seras y los demás terminaron por desaparecer- al menos no se llevaron mi Chi

Si pero aún queda el otro -dijo Akeela sorprendido, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los demás vieron como James terminó siendo empujado por un ataque de energía negra, terminó cayendo al fondo de un río siendo oprimido por una energía negra, James respiro profundo y tratado de levantarse pero el ataque lo empujaba más dentro del agua y la arena-

¡¿Que hizo?! -gritó Kajo sorprendida-

Simplemente lo lance a otro extremo para que no me molestara -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- bien ahora a lo que vine -Kajo, Akeela y Long avanzaron de un paso, Blackheart solo gritó y expulsó energía, Kajo gritó y giró lanzando una patada pero Blackheart solo la detuvo con su palma, la sujeto de la pierna y la giró dejándola caer a un lado, Akeela gritó y lanzó un corte con su espada pero Blackheart levantó su mano y detuvo el ataque con dos de sus dedos cubiertos en energía-

¿Solo con sus dedos? -dijo Akeela sorprendido, Blackheart sólo aplicó fuerza y rompió la espada aplicando presión, Akeela se sorprendió y Blackheart gritó lanzando un golpe, Akeela se defendió con su escudo pero este se dobló con el fuerte golpe de Blackheart, Blackheart sujeto a Kajo del cuello pero Long lo golpeó en la cama empujándolo, Long sujeto a Kajo y la arrojó con Akeela dejando que cayera en sus brazos-

Dime una cosa, ¿tú atacaste la aldea Shishui? -dijo Long molesto, Blackheart no dijo nada solo se limpió la ropa y movió su mandíbula- ¡Contéstame!

Si fui yo quien atacó la aldea de ese clan -dijo Blackheart calmado-

¡Desgraciado! -Long sólo avanzó envuelto en fuego y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Blackheart le sujeto el puño con fuerza, el suelo tembló mientras las flamas de Long cubrían el campo, Blackheart se sorprendió y fue empujado con fuerza, Long solo lanzó una patada pero Blackheart expulsó energía y le dio un golpe en la cara, Long se enojó y le regresó el golpe al estómago, Long lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart dobló su brazo sujetando su puño con fuerza, lo soltó y lanzó una patada pero Long levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Long gritó y lanzó una patada pero Blackheart solo levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Blackheart lanzó un golpe pero Long se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, los dos estaban peleando con fuerza intercambiando golpes y patadas, Akeela y Kajo estaban sorprendidos viendo como Long y Blackheart estaban peleando, Blackheart estaba levantando los brazos bloqueando algunos golpes de Long pero desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe liberando energía negra, Long gritó y luego extendió sus alas y brazos liberando una onda de fuego que deshizo el ataque, los dos cayeron al suelo expulsando energía y avanzaron de nuevo chocando liberando un resplandor rojo en el campo, Kajo y Akeela se sorprendieron cayendo al suelo por la onda de sonido, el suelo temblaba un poco con cada impacto y Long gritó extendiendo su brazo y gritó liberando una onda de fuego, Blackheart saltó aún lado esquivando el ataque pero el ataque dio al suelo provocando un muro de fuego, Blackheart solo liberó energía y extendió su brazo derecho liberando fuego negro, Long se sorprendió y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque, solo forcejeo un poco siendo empujado pero giró devolviendo el ataque, Blackheart saltó y Long lo siguió abriendo sus alas, los dos avanzaron e impactaron con fuerza chocando sus puños, sus golpes sonaban con fuerza mientras ellos gritaron chocando sus puños, cada golpe que lanzaban chocaban entre ellos, Blackheart giró lanzando una patada igual que Long y los dos chocaron sus piernas en un fuerte impacto, Long saltó y le dio un golpe con la cabeza en el pecho, lo empujó pero Blackheart levantó los brazos y lol golpeó en la espalda estrellándolo contra el suelo, Long gritó y saltó apoyándose en sus manos y leído una patada en el mentón, se alejó saltando y gritó lanzando un golpe disparando algunas bolas de fuego, Blackheart gritó y extendió los brazos creando una gran esfera de energía negra que los atrajo causando una fuerte explosión, los dos avanzaron y chocaron expulsando energía, estaban intercambiando golpes de nuevo de forma rápida, Blackheart giró levantando los brazos bloqueando algunos de los golpes de Long y le ido un golpe en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre, lo sujeto del cuello y saltó envuelto en energía negra estrellándolo con un árbol, el árbol se partió pero Long gritó liberando fuego empujándolo, Blackheart giró y cayó en las ramas de un árbol, los dos gritaron y liberaron energía extendiendo los brazos-

¡Alto van a destruir todo el bosque! -gritó Kajo asustada, pero Blackheart y Long gritaron liberando energía en forma de un ataque, los dos ataques chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, los árboles estaban quemándose entre sus ataques pero el suelo comenzó a temblar hasta que la colisión terminó explotando cubriendo parte del bosque con sus llamas- ¡No! -Akeela estaba sorprendido, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y giró para ver a Long y Blackheart peleando entre ellos, Blackheart golpeó a Long estrellándolo contra el suelo levantando algunas rocas, Blackheart giró y lanzó una esfera de energía negra que comenzó a atraer las rocas y a Long dejando que Long se golpeara con las rocas-

Niño eres más fuerte que el anterior Guardián que enfrente -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- si eres muy fuerte

¡A mi no me compares con el inútil de Sparks! -gritó Long molesto y expulsó fuego de su cuerpo, giró y golpeó el ataque de energía con su puño deshaciéndolo, las rocas brillaron y Long extendió los brazos dejando que las rocas se movieran hacia Blackheart, Blackheart saltó a un lado esquivando los ataque y Long sólo avanzó estrellándose con el, se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras los dos seguían peleando, desaparecieron y aparecieron chocando sus puños con fuerza, volvieron a trasladarse escuchándose tres impactos en el campo, Long y Blackheart avanzaron y chocaron causando una explosión de energía cubriendo el campo con fuerza y las rocas se levantaron mientras Akeela protegió a Kajo con su cuerpo, Long y Blackheart estaban peleando hasta que los se lanzaron un golpe golpeando la cara del otro se liberó una onda de sonido y los dos fueron empujados hasta impactar en un lado del campo, Long terminó cayendo en unas ramas y salió herido mientras Blackheart estaba cerca de Kajo y Akeela, Kajo vio sorprendía la destruccion y el bosque quemándose-

Esa peles fue espantosa -dijo Akeela sorprendido-

El bosque...el bosque...-dijo Kajo sorprendida e ida viendo el fuego extenderse, en medio de las flamas Blackheart estaba caminando y extendió un brazo deshaciendo parte del fuego frente a el-

Vaya a pesar de estar enojado hiciste lo imposible y elevaste tu poder de pelea, es admirable justo lo que esperaría de una familia guerrera -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- Te alabó Long Shiba

Maldicion -Long salió de los escombros algo herido- justo cuando pensé que nuestras fuerzas eran similares el uso todos mis ataques para incrementar su fuerza, pareciera como si no tuviera un límite, al dar de que mi cuerpo tiembla es por emoción -Long sonrió emocionado- si quiero seguir peleando con el

Ya basta -dijo Kajo molesta, Long y Blackheart estaban expulsando más energía y caminaron hacia el otro- no más, ya basta

Me llevaré tú Chi y el de la chica -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- me gustaría seguir peleando contigo pero me emocionaría y terminaría destruyendo todo el bosque junto contigo, tengo un trabajo que cumplir

Yo también sólo dime donde está tu jefe -dijo Long calmado- quiero saber donde está para que lo mate

Grades palabras para alguien tan enano -dijo Blackheart sonriendo y Long lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando un ligero resplandor rojo, Blackheart se alejó y derrapó en el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta una grieta apareció en su máscara haciendo unas pequeñas grietas- vaya eres muy fuerte, bien entonces no hay que contenernos, destruyamos este lugar con nuestra pelea

¡Ya basta! -gritó Kajo molesta, expulsó energía empujando a los tres, el suelo tembló con fuerza y los árboles comenzaron a moverse mientras las raíces salieron por debajo del suelo y James logró salir del agua algo molesto- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! -Kajo siguió expulsando energía empujando a todos con los temblores del suelo y las raíces saliendo de este, todos estaban sorprendidos alejándose del lugar, Kajo estaba expulsando energía verde oscura con tonos amarillos del cuerpo formando una leve flama, Blackheart estaba sorprendido ligeramente y la vio-

No permitiré...no dejare...que destruyas mi hogar -dijo Kajo molesta- ¡no dejare que destruyas mi bosque! -extendió la mano derecha y el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras del suelo se levantaba una gran ola de agua, todos estaban sorprendidos viendo el agua que salía de la tierra- ¡Gran ola! -extendió el brazo y liberó el agua que avanzó hacia Blackheart y el solo la esquivó desapareciendo y apareció en otro lado dejando que el agua avanzara por el bosque apagando las flamas, Blackheart estaba sonriendo viendo a Kajo, Kajo solo gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo disparando una bola de energía verde brillante, Blackheart solo saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque y extendió sus brazos creando una esfera negra de energía y esta comenzó a comprimirse atrayendo parte de lo que tenía junto a ella, Kajo gritó y golpeó la esfera pero esta absorvio parte de su energía y ella se alejó asustada, tomó una piedra y la lanzó y la esfera sólo la destrozó al contacto dejando pequeñas piedras-

No es posible...jamás lo había visto pero había escuchado historias, la técnica de la oscuridad, la gravedad -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Así es esta técnica me permite comprimir grandes cantidades de energía y liberarlas en pequeñas formas que luego se comprimen atrayendo todo para hacerlo pedazos todo gracias a la gravedad, y no solo eso también puedo aplicarlo en mi -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, se levantó un poco envuelto en su energía negra, extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía negra, Kajo salto esquivando el ataque y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego verde, Blackheart solo avanzo en medio del fuego y le sujeto el cuello, forcejeo un poco y la levantó- bien capturada -James solo salto de entre las rocas y avanzó pero Blackheart solo salto y se alejó sin soltar a Kajo- ya no tengo interés en seguir peleando contigo, ¡Extracción Chi!

¡No! -James grito y extendió los brazos liberando un torbellino de viento y energía verde, Blackheart se envolvio en energía negra y desvió el ataque, el ataque de James se deshizo mientras Kajo terminó cayendo al suelo de regreso en su forma normal-

¡Kajo! -James y Akeela gritaron comenzando para correr hacia ella y cargarla, la vieron y notaron que estaba levemente herida- Kajo reacciona -Long levantó la mirada para ver a Blackheart sujetando una roca con firma de tortuga-

Tiene el Chi de la tortuga -dijo Long sorprendido, Blackheart salto y se alejó- ¡Espera! -Long abrió las alas y salto envuelto en energía para seguirlo, James y Akeela gruñeron pero Akeela vio su escudo con un agujero-

El va a perder -dijo Akeela sorprendido- ese sujeto tiene una fuerza sobrehumana y el pantalón destruyó mi espada sin esfuerzo, también Kajo...no pudo hacerle nada y Long no están fuerte como usted

Akeela cuida de Kajo, esta débil pero iré a pelear con Long -dijo James serio- protégela

Entendido -dijo Akeela calmado, James avanzó corriendo y saltó de una rama a otra siguiendo el rastro de energía negra, Long estaba gruñendo y lanzó una bola de fuego golpeando a Blackheart en la espalda, Blackheart solo gruñó y giró cayendo hacia un río con una montaña a un lado, oculto la roca con el Chi de Kajo y cayó en una roca junto con Long-

Te dije que no escaparías -dijo Long molesto- voy hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Amy y al Clan Shishui

Haaaa maldito eso si me dolió -dijo Blackheart calmado- ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿Venganza? ¿Odio? ¿Quieres desatar tu rencor?

Te dije estoy aquí por venganza, también quiero detener a tu jefe, ya murieron muchos -dijo Long molesto-

Dignas palabras de un asesino y más de toda una familia llena -dijo Blackheart serio- lo pondré así, antes de categorizarme mejor hechas un vistazo a ti mismo

Jamás pensé recibir clases de moralidad de alguien que mata con facilidad -dijo Long sonriendo- pero ya me canse de hablar, quiero pelear contigo quiero que sientas lo que esas personas sintieron

Yo soy la representación del mal, un corazón negro y frío como tú dices, pero también hay algo más -dijo Blackheart calmado y se sujeto la máscara mientras pasaba la mano izquierda por su espalda sujetando una cadena negra, jalo la cadena mostrando que estaba atada a su cuerpo, con su mano sujetando la máscara comenzó a expulsar energía cubriendo su rostro- Encadénalo...Vacío -las cadenas de su cuerpo brillaron mostrando que se volvieron grises, en sus hombros aparecieron hombreras ajustadas a su cuerpo de color gris clara con bordes negros, tenía un cinturón metálico con protección a los lados con una cadena, se quitó la gabardina a mostrando una camisa negra de manga larga con chaleco negro, en sus muñecas tenía muñequeras también grises con borde negro, su máscara había aumentado cubriendo más de su cara mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un leve resplandor rojo, en su espalda aparecieron dos alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, ambas alas hechas de energía-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Long sorprendido- pareces un murciélago

Esta es mi verdadera apariencia, Vacío, es mi habilidad escondida -dijo Blackheart calmado, solo avanzó rápido creando un resplandor rojo oscuro, Blackheart se sorprendió y solo gritó liberando energía, Blackheart solo cayó derrapando viendo su mano derecha y sus dedos cubiertos en sangre, Long cayó al suelo respirando agitado mientras algunas manchas de sangre caían al suelo, su hombro derecho estaba sangrando-

¿Como...pudiste...hacerlo? -dijo Long sorprendido, el giro gritando liberando fuego dorado, solo gritó expulsando energía, Blackheart solo desapareció esquivando el ataque, apareció junto a él y le dio un golpe en el estomago liberando una energía negra, la energía aumentó de tamaño y lo envolvió haciendo que Long gritara- ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Aaaaargh! -Long gritó de dolor mientras el ataque explotó dejando a Long en el suelo herido, Blackheart solo se alejó caminando, estaba tranquilo y vio al río notando el Chi en forma de piedra-

Bien terminamos aquí, me llevaré tu Chi -dijo Blackheart calmado, se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo, se liberó energía negra y Long solo perdió se transformación formando una piedra con la forma de su gema roja y se acercó a Blackheart dejando que lo tomara en su mano, la guardo y se retiró-

Espera...-dijo Long molesto y se puso de pie derramando algo de sangre después heridas, Blackheart solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta- aunque aumentaste tus poderes de forma...agresiva eso no significa...que podrás hacer que,..me rinda...voy a seguir...peleando

Por favor, tú ya no tienes tú Chi del Fenix, estás cansado y tienes una gran contada en tu cuerpo, no puedes hacer nada -dijo Blackheart calmado- ya no hay motivo para pelear, he ganado usando mi poder al maximo

Eres un estupido hablador...jajaja ni sabes...de lo que has hecho, te llevaste mi Chi...del Fenix pero no todo mi Chi -dijo Long sonriendo- te mostrare todo el poder que he reunido en estos tres años -se cubrió de una energía dorada y comenzaron a moverse como si fueran flamas, Blackheart estaba calmado viendo como las flamas aumentaron de tamaño formando una gran llamara, el viento se movía mientras el suelo se agrietaba mientras Long solo se levantó sonriendo-

¿Como es que tienes Chi todavía? Yo te lo quite -dijo Blackheart serio-

Mi padre me enseñó qué hay más en mi de lo que pienso, siempre me decía que para ser mejor y más fuerte debía aceptar algo que jamás aceptaba, algo que odiaba y eso era mi lado panda, solo guardaba resentimiento contra el panda por abandonar a mi madre y dejarla con ese dolor, pero entendí que esas fueron sus decisiones, las de ambos y ya no tenían nada que hacer, ya no me importa si es el mi padre o si mi madre lo dejo, ellos tenían su vida ahora yo tengo la mía, pero también entendí que tenía mucho que agradecer en mi vida -dijo Long sonriendo- y cuando la paz llegó el poder de esa parte que ocultaba

Entonces este Chi es...-dijo Blackheart calmado y vio como el Chi giró tomando forma de dragón rugiendo- el Chi del guerrero dragón

Debo decir que cuando lo descubrí hasta yo me sorprendí del potencial que ocultaba, es irónico cuando vives la mitad de tu vida odiando y lo liberas es muy relajante -dijo Long sonriendo levantando el puño derecho- Bien aquí voy...te mostrare el poder de mi entrenamiento...¡Modo Explosivo! -el poder giró formando un tornado de fuego dorado y en la espalda de Long se formaron alas doradas, James se sorprendió y se alejó un poco viendo el tornado formarse, el suelo temblaba y los árboles se doblaban ante su fuerza y velocidad, el suelo tembló mientras Blackheart se alejó poco sorprendido-

La temperatura no es normal -dijo Blackheart sorprendido- y ese tornado de fuego dorado, ¿como es que pudo mezclar ese tipo de poder?

No fue sencillo -dijo Long sonriendo mostrando sus ojos color ámbar casi naranja con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y párpados con el símbolo de su frente brillando en un tono rojo- tuve que dominar el Nivel Maestro primero en dos años y después de eso me llevo un año más poder funcionar los dos chi claro eran compatible pero no fue fácil, un año me tomó descifrar la forma y utilizar esta forma

¿Modo explosivo? -dijo Blackheart serio-

Así es -dijo Long sonriendo- Modo Explosivo -Long terminó usando un traje nuevo, usaba una camisa negra de manga corta, encima tenia una gabardina blanca de borde dorado con el cuello levantado, en la cintura tenía un cinturón metálico negro con borde dorado con algunas letras doradas, usaba un pantalón negro con botas doradas con interior negro y borde dorado con algunos relieves con forma de flamas doradas, en los brazos tenía muñequeras negras de borde dorado que cubrían desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos, el poder de Long brillaba de color dorado mientras sus marcas se hicieron más notorias y su pelo era blanco con tonos dorados y un brillo rojo en el cuerpo, sus ojos eran verde jade brillante, Blackheart solo grito y lanzó un golpe pero Long solo abrió sus alas y se elevó esquivando el ataque, solo giro y extendió unas alas de brazo negro con plumas doradas-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Blackheart sorprendido- ¿quien eres?

Yo soy Long Shiba, soy hijo de una tigresa blanca y de un panda, pero también soy el hijo de un samurai, un híbrido, un hermano, he perdido a un hermano pero no pienso perder más familia -dijo Long serio, el solo gritó expulsando mas energía, se alejaron y expulsaron energía concentrando parte de su energía en su puño- hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla, bien ahora juguemos un poco -Blackheart solo estaba expulsando energía y la concentro en su puño derecho mientras Long concentró energía en su puño izquierdo-

¡VEAMOS QUIEN LLEGA MÁS RÁPIDO AL INFIERNO! -gritó Blackheart molesto, los dos saltaron envueltos en energía- ¡Golpe del Caos! -lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra-

¡Golpe explosivo de dragón! -Long gritó lanzando un golpe liberando la forma de un dragón dorado hecho de energía, ambos puños chocaron causando una colisión en el campo, el lugar tembló con más fuerza que la anterior, entre los dos se creó una esfera de energía tanto negra como dorada, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que sus energías chocaron formando un resplandor blanco cubriendo a ambos, el resplandor se convirtió en una gran esfera y cubrió todo el campo levantando rocas y empujando con el viento, los dos gruñeron y avanzaron de forma lenta golpeando al otro, Blackheart golpeó a Long en el estómago con fuerza, Long solo gritó y golpeó a Blackheart en la cabeza haciendo pedazos su máscara, solo se pudo ver una herida en la frente de Blackheart pero Long se sorprendió al ver su rostro-

No es cierto...-dijo Long sorprendido, la esfera terminó ocasionando una onda de sonido y eso empujó a Long y a Blackheart a lado contrario, los dos cayeron cansados al suelo heridos, Long se puso de pie y se sujetó el estómago aguantando el dolor, Blackheart se sujeto la cara conteniendo las heridas y vio como sangraba por una fuerte herida- tu eres...-los ojos de Long habían perdido su brillo por la sorpresa y parecía pálido, en medio del humo apareció Blackheart sin su máscara y era un lob con ojos rojos idéntico a Izanamy de solo verlo solo pensó en alguien- ¡Isaac! ¡¿Eres tu hermano?!

Rayos jamás pensé que tuvieras tanto poder, pero ya nos volveremos a ver Long del Fenix -dijo Blackheart serio y desapareció en flamas negras-

¡No espera! -gritó Long sorprendido y trató de detenerlo pero no lo logró Blackheart solo había desaparecido- ¿como es que estas vivo? -mientras tanto en el palacio de Jade Po estaba serio meditando algo y vio en sus manos un papel de adopción, era el papel de adopción de cuando habían encontrado a Himiko-

¿Qué haces con eso? -dijo Tigresa preocupada-

Lo he estado pensando, y se porque Himiko no avanza mucho en su entrenamiento, hay duda en su corazón -dijo Po calmado- llegó el momento

No, Po juramos que no le diríamos que preferiríamos que no se viera afectada por esto -dijo Tigresa molesta- no sabemos como lo tomarán las niñas o nuestra familia

Tigresa, Himiko ya no es un niña, es una mujer, pero siempre será mi niña, para proteger este valle necesitamos a un guerrera más capaz, Tigresa quiero que vayas con Himiko al bosque, ve a entrenar con ella, habla con ella y quiero que le digas la verdad -dijo Po calmado mostrando el papel- que la última vez que vi a su madre biológica fue...en la montaña Changbai

Aunque me rompa el corazón tengo que hacerlo -dijo Tigresa deprimida-


	84. Chapter 84

_**Deber de padres**_

En el valle de la Paz Himiko y Lu estaban meditando tranquilamente, Lu estaba tranquila calmando sus pensamientos pero Himiko parecía no tener excito, parecía estar más y más nerviosa, cada vez que intentaban encontrar paz solo gruñía y apretaba los dientes-

Tranquila hermana, deja que fluya todo y encontraras tu centro -dijo Lu calmada-

Eso tratado pero cada vez que me siento a meditar siendo que la cola se me llena de hormigas -dijo Himiko molesta, solo termino sus postura y se acosto en el suelo- no entiendo ¿por que tu si puedes y no lo logro entender esta estupida cosa?

¿Que cosa? -dijo Lu calmada y Himiko tomó la Gema de la luna- la Gema de la luna

Si la Gema, está cosa me eligió por alguna razón pero no se cual, cada vez que trato de acercarme siempre encuentra una manera de alejarme, se que puedo mejorar pero siento que la Gema me...me rechaza de alguna forma -dijo Himiko intranquila-

Bueno si no más recuerdo, Hanabi me explico que esa Gema se adaptaba a ti por ser de conocimientos y habilidades que requieren más de una mente fuerte que un cuerpo fuerte -dijo Lu calmada-

¿Eso que tiene que ver? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Su poder necesita que esté calmada y concentrada pero eso no le quita que viene de una familia guerrera, el último usuario fue el Lord Shiba -dijo Lu calmada- quizás deberías hablar con él

En eso tienes razón también quiero ir a ver a mi ahijado -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Me pregunto como estará Haruki -dijo Lu sonriendo- bueno vayamos a comer algo quiero comer bien después de este entrenamiento

¿Acaso ese es tu secreto? ¿Comer hasta que no te quepa nada? -dijo Himiko calmada, Lu solo sonrió rascándose la cabeza- aun no entiendo como no engordas

Es porque tengo buenos genes -dijo Lu sonriendo, las dos se iban caminando mientras Tigresa estaba viendo el papel en sus manos-

Creo que realmente...tengo que decirle -dijo Tigresa intranquila viendo el papel en sus manos-

Mientras más tardemos en decirle peor será para ambos -dijo Po calmado- es hora

Bien -dijo Tigresa deprimida- aunque con lo inteligente que es Himiko estoy segura que se habrá dado cuenta hace mucho, bien ahora con quien cuidará a Yu...

¡Safo! -Po gritó nervioso tocándose la nariz con un dedo-

¿De verdad? -dijo Tigresa molesta- Po es tu hijo ¿y no lo vas a cuidar?

Oye yo le cambio los pañales a Himiko por años y luego a Lu tú no cambiaste ninguno hasta que Yu nació, por culpa de esos pañales ya no poder oler nada como antes -dijo Po nervioso señalando su nariz-

Lo vas a cuidar y no se diga más -dijo Tigresa molesta- harás todo lo que diga por nuestro matrimonio

Eso sonó a sus votos matrimoniales -dijo Po poco sorprendido, Tigresa solo siguió caminando hasta que entró a la cocina con todos hablando entre ellos-

Himiko ¿puedo hablar contigo? -dijo Tigresa deprimida-

Claro mama, ya regreso -dijo Himiko sonriendo, salió de la cocina y camino frente a Tigresa- ¿qué pasa?

Ah...hija tú padre y yo estamos preocupados por tu avance lento -dijo Tigresa algo calmada-

Si no me lo tienes que decir, se que mi avance ha sido lento pero te prometo que haré lo que pueda -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Eso lo sé hija, pero este yo...pensé que había una mejor manera, tal vez del método de Po no sea el que tú necesitas -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tal vez...

Descuida iré al palacio Shiba tal vez el lord sepa qué hacer -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Eso también pero pensaba que mejor era ir a la montaña Changbai -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

¿A la montaña Changbai? ¿Qué hay ahí? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Bueno...creo que podría haber algo que te ayude con tu entrenamiento -dijo Tigresa calmada- mañana nos vamos, ve a empacar

Claro mama estaré lista a la madrugada -dijo Himiko sonriendo- creo que será un momento madre e hija

Claro -dijo Tigresa sonriendo débilmente, Himiko entró a la cocina pero Tigresa estaba deprimida viendo el suelo- lo que temo es perderte

Hacemos lo correcto -dijo Po sonriendo, Tigresa asintió y los dos se alejaron de la puerta, la noche pasó sin problemas, Himiko estaba cargando su maleta de viaje y Tigresa camino hacia ella- bien ambas ¿están listas?

Claro que si papá -dijo Himiko sonriendo- espero que lo que esté haya me ayude

Claro, lo hará -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien cuídense las dos -dijo Po sonriendo- las estaré esperando aquí

Regresaremos en unos días -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, los tres se despidieron mientras Po suspiró y se retiró caminando hasta sentarse frente al salón de los héroes, Tigresa y Himiko estaban siguiendo su viaje pero Tigresa como noto había algo de tensión en el ambiente, no le dio más importancia y siguieron en su viaje, mientras tanto en Japón todo parecía empezar como siempre, los aldeanos empezaban sus negocios, los samurais iniciaban su entrenamiento de forma dura como cualquier otro día pero en el palacio Shiba a Darien no le iba tan bien-

¡Ya por favor bebé te lo suplico! ¡Mami tuvo que salir papi no puede darte chichi! -Darien gritó llorando mientras Isao salió de la cocina tomando una taza de té viendo a Darien meciendo a Haruki en sus brazos- ya, ya, papi te quiere, te quiere

Sabes hubo un tiempo en tener familia pero gracias a esto ya no -dijo Isao sonriendo señalando a Darien el cual parecía cansado, con él peleó sucio y manchas en la ropa- ¿Eso es chocolate?

Cierra la boca -dijo Darien molesto- no pegó un ojo en toda la noche debido a que Hanabi se fue y tu padre no está porque se fue con ella, Rena y Hinata tampoco están debido a que todos fueron a investigar eso de los tesoros sagrados robados

Lo siento pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer -dijo Isao sonriendo, se retiró caminando pero Darien suspiró-

Solo cuídalo un par de horas por favor -dijo Darien preocupado y se acercó a Isao- escucha hoy me toca montar guardia y no puedo hacer nada si sol cuido del bebé, por favor Isao

Esta bien...-dijo Isao indeciso y cargo a Haruki en sus brazos para mecerlo y hacer que se calmara- lo cuidare pero espero me lo pagues con dinero

Tranquilo -dijo Darien sonriendo- si se siente mal, estaré en la entrada principal -dijo Darien sonriendo, Isao asintió y se retiró caminando, estaba viendo la carriola de Haruki y lo acostó en ella para comenzar a dar un paseo-

Sabes tenerte aquí pequeño sobrino será muy bueno, es decido podría hacer algo y te podría culpar -dijo Isao sonriendo- quién sabe tal vez hasta me ayudes a conseguir chicas, los bebés ayudan mucho cuando provocan ternura en las mujeres -Haruki estaba sonriendo y vio una mariposa colocarse en su nariz haciéndolo reír un poco- bien veamos dónde encuentro a la tía Jeanne para que me ayude -mientras tanto en otro lado Jeanne estaba visitando la tumba de Isaac cargando unas flores en sus manos, cuando se acercó pudo notar como Zafiro estaba de rodillas dejando unas flores en la tumba-

Vaya yo pensé que hoy estaría vacío -dijo Jeanne calmada, Zafiro se levantó calmada y asintió- descuida solo vine a deja unas flores nuevas, no quería interrumpirte

Descuida, está bien solo estaba tratando de sentirme cerca de él -dijo Zafiro calmada- ¿querías hablar con él?

No, papá se fue y me dijo que dejara esto aquí, también vengo de vez en cuando -dijo Jeanne calmada, se acercó y dejo unas flores en el lugar- ¿como te sientes?

Triste todavía, pero lo supero poco a poco -dijo Zafiro calmada, de su cuello tomó un collar con forma de alas rodeando una piedra roja larga- al menos venir aquí y ver su espada me hace sentir cerca de él

Zafiro...¿puedo contarte algo? -dijo Jeanne calmada y Zafiro asintio- yo no creo que Isaac esté muerto

¿Que dices? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

Bueno, nunca encontraron su cuerpo, es decir...solo vieron desaparecer su energía después de un ataque eso y ¿si no lo vieron del todo morir? -dijo Jeanne inquieta- dijo él podría estar vivo por ahí y nosotros no lo sabríamos

Jeanne, ellos lo supieron por medio del poder que emanaba Isaac, Shiba sensei me explicó que cuando alguien muere su energía desaparece por completo -dijo Zafiro calmada- creo que él se fue en paz de alguna forma

Quien sabe, solo espero que solo esté en paz -dijo Jeanne calmada- mejor volvamos estar aquí no es bueno para tu salud

Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Estar triste todo el tiempo no es bueno -dijo Jeanne sonriendo- bien regresemos hay que estar vigilando en lo que mis padres regresan

Entendido, yo también haré mi trabajo -dijo Zafiro sonriendo, las dos se dieron la vuelta para regresar al palacio, pasaron horas y todos estaban reunidos en el salón principal mientras Isao regresaba con la carreola-

Hola todo el mundo -dijo Isao sonriendo-

Hola Isao, ¿tenías a Haruki contigo? -dijo Jeanne sonriendo-

Si lo lleve a dar una vuelta, lo hice comer, eructarle y luego gatear -dijo Isao sonriendo- no entiendo porque se quejan si él es una bolita peluda de ternura

Ok sácalo quiero ver a mi pequeño sobrino -dijo Jeanne sonriendo, Zafiro solo estaba sonriendo un poco-

Claro, es una bolita linda, adorable, es un niño bonito y...¡SON OF BITCH! ¡Ya se fugó! -Isao gritó sorprendido viendo que la carriola estaba vacía-

¡¿Que?! -gritó Jeanne sorprendida- ¡¿Donde esta?!

¡No lo se! ¡Cuando abrí la carreola ya no estaba! -gritó Isao sorprendido-

¡¿Estas seguro de que lo tenías cuando regresaste?! -gritó Zafiro sorprendida y se acercó corriendo nerviosa-

Si creo...debió soltarse cuando me di la vuelta para empujar la carriola y pasar junto a la escuela...de danza de futuras concubinas -dijo Isao sonriendo nervioso-

¡Basta de charlas vamos a buscarlo antes de Hanabi y nuestros padres regresen! -gritó Jeanne nerviosa, los tres se fueron corriendo, estaba corriendo por diferentes lugares mientras Jeanne terminó en su cuarto revisando todo lo que tenía y abajo de la cama- ¡Haruki ven mi niño! ¡Ven chiquito aquí!

¡Haruki! ¡Haruki ven a casa! -gritó Isao nervioso gritando en la cocina y luego en la biblioteca- ¡Ven no unieron que me castiguen! -Zafiro estaba corriendo por una oficina viendo algunas cosas y se quedó quiera pensando-

¿Como atrapas a un Shiba? -dijo Zafiro calmada- claro como es macho solo le das lo que quiere -sonrió y se fue corriendo para regresar con una caja y una paleta atada con un cordón- ven aquí mijito mijito, ven bebé -pasó la paleta por suelo jalándola con el cordón- tengo un premio para ti, ven bebé, ven -camino retrocediendo un poco, movió las orejas escuchando unos movimientos de arrastre en el suelo, se giro y quedó en calma hasta que escuchó que un libro caer al suelo y ella se asustó un poco, solo se acercó al libro y lo levantó para dejarlo en un lado, escuchó que algo se movió y salgo sujetando la caja- ¡Te tengo! -Zafiro sonrió y vio como en la caja había atrapado un vuelto parecido a la harina- ¿Que? -escuchó algo moverse y levantó la vista para ver qué un librero estaba por caerle encima, Zafiro se asustó y giro rodando en el suelo y esquivó el golpe del librero, se levantó sorprendida y vio como el libero y todo estaba destrozado a un lado de ella-

Ooooaaa...aaa...¡UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHH! -gritó Zafiro sorprendida y asustada solo para ver a Haruki riendo a su lado, Haruki solo estaba sentado y cayo acostado en el suelo riendo-

¡Escuchamos un golpe ¿qué pasó?! —gritó Isao sorprendido entrando por la puerta y vio a Zafiro en el suelo con Haruki riendo-

¿Que cara...pasó? -dijo Jeanne sorprendida-

Ese...niño...trato...de matarme...-dijo Zafiro sorprendida, Jeanne e Isao solo vieron a Haruki riendo-

Bueno...ya es obvio que si es hijo de Hanabi -dijo Isao sorprendido, pasaron unas horas y Hanabi estaba cargando a Haruki en sus brazos, Hanabi tenía el pelo largo con el fleco largo y dividido en dos lados con las puntas del lado derecho las tenía teñidas de rojo, usaba una blusa azul escotada mostrando el cuello y parte del pecho y busto con una falda negra con un cinturón blanco con una ebilla con el símbolo de la familia, sus botas eran femeninas sin tacón de color negro y encima usaba una gabardina roja de borde dorado-

Hola bebé, mamá ya está aquí -dijo Hanabi riendo y cargo a Haruki para abrazarlo- ¿no te causo problemas mi amor?

Nooo...fue un angelito -dijo Darien sonriendo pero Isao, Jeanne y Zafiro le gruñeron un poco- ¿como les fue?

Tal como dijo la información, no quedó nada -dijo Hanabi preocupada- se llevaron él tesoro sagrado, me temo que podríamos perder más de lo pensado

Y se pone peor -dijo Hinata molesta entrando junto con Rena e Izanamy- ya tiene el Chi del Fénix y de la tortuga

Solo quedan el Chi del dragón, el Chi de la luna y el poder del Sol -dijo Rena preocupada-

Ponlo que significa que vendrán por Hanabi dentro de poco -dijo Darien serio-

No Darien, a Hanabi no le pasará nada malo -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿P..por que la protegerá? -dijo Darien algo calmado-

No, porque al que van a perseguir será a ti -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Que? ¿Como que a mí? -dijo Darien sorprendido- ¿es porque aún tengo la gema del sol pegada a la espalda?

Si -dijo Izanamy calmado y Darien se sorprendió- el poder de la gema es lo que crea esa cosa llamada Chi, Darien tienes que proteger el poder de la gema sin importar que pase, no llegues a perderlo ya que si lo haces podríamos tener un evento catastrófico

Entendido yo defenderé la aldea y la gema del Sol -dijo Darien intranquilo, Hanabi solo se acercó a él y asintió- suegro, dígame una cosa ¿es posible que Hanabi recupere la gema?

Solo si la gema decide dejarte, pero hasta ahora no conozco un método que sirva para que regrese a ella -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Por ahora nos concentraremos en proteger la aldea, Darien quiero que vayas con el ejército y se preparen para una pelea nocturna si hace falta, Rena reúne a las Kunoichi que estén listas para la pelea si hace falta —dijo Hinata calmada-

Como ordene maestra -dijeron Darien, Hanabi y Rena calmados y los tres se fueron alejando-

¿Tu que harás mi amor? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Montaré guardia por ahora, me iré a dormir despues para retomar fuerzas -dijo Izanamy calmado- Hinata mantén la ejercito avisado que preparen evacuación rápida si llego a caer

No digas eso, todavía no hemos peleado, tú estarás bien, siempre lo estás -dijo Hinata intranquila-

Pero ya no soy tan joven como antes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aun sigo cansado -Hinata se acercó y lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo-

Estaremos bien, saldremos de esta como siempre -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izanamy asintió sonriendo pero ambos sintieron una energía extraña en el aire y se giraron para ver más adelante, Blackheart, Rasel, Ras y Dragon juntos avanzando hacia la aldea-

Maldita sea, Hinata toca la campana que todas las fuerzas estén listas -dijo Izanamy serio, Hinata se retiró corriendo de ahí mientras Izanamy gritó expulsando energía- ¡OAAAAAAGH! -Izanamy grito con fuerza liberando energía, la energía aumento de tamaño formando una gran esfera, Hinata llego a una campana y comenzó a golpearla con un martillo haciéndola soñar, todos estaban sorprendidos y cargaron todo lo que pudieron, Blackheart y Rasel gritaron levantando los brazos expulsando energía negra-

¡Rápido antes de que termine la barrera! -gritó Rasel molesto, Blackheart gritó expulsando energía haciendo una gran esfera junto a Rasel pero la barrera de Izanamy era más lenta al formarse- ¡Ahora ataquen juntos! -Rasel y Blackheart gritaron disparando el ataque, Ras y Dragón gritaron disparando un ataque juntos pero la barrera lo bloqueó evitando un ataque a la aldea pero el ataque explotó con más fuerza empujando a Izanamy tirándolo al suelo-

¡Papa! -Hanabi gritó preocupada viendo a Izanamy en el suelo-

¡Aaargh!...estoy bien..esos sujetos me atacaron antes de formar la barrera -dijo Izanamy molesto- ¡Darien da la orden! ¡Todos evacuen la aldea!

¡Ala orden sensei! -gritó Darien serio y se retiró corriendo- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Evacuen la aldea! -gritó corriendo y algunos samurais estaban levantándose tomando armas y caminaban por la aldea ayudando a que los aldeanos se fueran-

¡No los dejen escapar, Ras, Blackheart, Dragon hagan un ataque junto los tres rápido! -dijo Rasel serio, los tres asintieron y extendieron un brazo juntando energía formando una gran esfera negra de energía, la esfera comenzó a crecer un poco ma-

Necesitaremos tiempo para formar el ataque -dijo Blackheart serio- y hay algunos que quieren escapar

Hay que hacer que llore Shiba venga para que podamos alejarlo del ataque -dijo Rasel serio, extendió el brazo izquierdo y expulsó energía- ¡Bombardeó oscuro! -Darien estaba corriendo y vio un brillo morado avanzando hacia la entrada, tomó su espada y libero energía-

¡Bankai! -gritó Darien serio y liberó el Modo Guardián, solo concentró energía en su espada y gritó liberando energía en un golpe vertical- ¡Corte nebula! -Rasel liberó la energía y el ataque de Darien chocó con el de Rasel provocando una explosión, el muro de protección comenzó a caer haciéndose pedazos en el frente mientras Darien estaba avanzando más rápido-

No lo logrará -dijo Rena preocupada- necesita refuerzos -Shigure salió de un cuarto cargando a Anya y se la entregó- ¿Shigure a donde vas?

Voy al frente, querida voy a cuidar la aldea tú y la niña váyanse de la aldea, aléjense -dijo Shigure preocupado- cuídense, las amo a las dos

Y nosotras a ti mi amor -dijo Rena preocupada, Shigure se retiró corriendo, salió del palacio mientras Hanabi e Izanamy veían al frente, Hinata estaba saliendo guiando a los aldeanos que estaban corriendo asustados-

¡Todos aléjense de la entrada! -Hinata gritó preocupada y avanzó corriendo- ¡Todos tomen lo que necesitan y váyanse de aquí!

Papá están atacando la aldea por el frente -dijo Hanabi preocupada- necesitamos

No, Hanabi, Hanabi tome a Haruki y ve con arena y los demás, evacuen el palacio -dijo Izanamy serio- y creo que ahí viene un ataque muy grande, tiene que escapar todos -Izanamy salto y se alejo muy rápido, solo avanzo rápido mientras Hanabi estaba viendo a Haruki en sus brazos, se escuchó otro impacto mientras Hinata estaba corriendo, vio a un grupo teniendo problemas y no que un ataque avanzaba hacia ellos, Hinata se colocó de frente sujetando el ataque con sus manos, del suelo tembló mientras ella hundía sus pies en el suelo forcejeando con el ataque-

¡Señora Hinata! -gritó un rinoceronte sorprendido, estaba ayudando a una hembra de leopardo a levantarse pero ella se levantó asustada-

¡Rápido váyanse! ¡Todos váyanse! -Hinata gritó molesta forcejeando con el ataque- ¡dije que se vayan huyan! -los aldeanos se levantaron y comenzaron a irse, Hinata solo gritó y desvió el ataque atacando en otro extremo causando una ligera explosión-

Oh,.,bien veamos como puedes con estos -dijo Rasel sonriendo y extendió los brazos liberando pequeñas esferas de energía que avanzaron hacia la aldea, Hinata solo corrió y giró golpeando el muro causando un tembló, del suelo se levantó un muro de roca deteniendo los ataques causando más explosiones, Rasel levantó los brazos liberando más ataques que cayeron en toda la aldea provocando más explosiones ligeras que comenzaron a quemar las casas, Hinata se preocupó pero Izanamy gritó y algunos samurais que estaban con el liberaron agua de los pozos dejando que cayeran en las casa, evitando los incendios, Izanamy salto y golpeó un ataque con su puño desviándolo a otro extremo, solo cayó de pie en un techo viendo a Rasel-

Vaya con que finalmente apareces -dijo Rasel sonriendo-

Conque tú debes ser Rasel, pareces más infantil con tu manera de atacar -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Como van con la evacuación? -dijo Hinata seria-

Ya casi estamos completos -dijo un samurai tigre nervioso-

Pues acelerará un poco -dijo Hinata molesta y el samurai asintió nervioso para después irse-

Escúchame bien mocoso, nadie viene a atacar a mi aldea y sale ileso -dijo Izanamy molesto, Darien solo llego con ellos junto con Shigure, Shigure tenía un arco y flechas con el, Hinata expulsó energía mientras Darien expulsó energía- ahora se enfrentan a nosotros-

Que bueno que vine preparado -dijo Rasel sonriendo- ¡Ahora mátenlo! -Blackheart, Ras y Dragón gritaron lanzando una gran esfera de energía que comenzó a caer hacia la entrada-

¡Sensei! ¿Que hará? Esa cosa es muy grande -dijo Shigure asustado-

Yo me encargo -dijo Izanamy serio y salto expulsando energía- ¡Hinata! -Hinata acercándose y los dos expulsaron energía formando un lobo blanco de energía con armadura-

¡Eso es...! -dijo Darien sorprendido, el lobo aulló creando su cuerpo y brazos, Izanamy y Hinata gritaron y extendieron sus brazos dejando que el lobo detuviera el ataque con sus manos-

La legendaria fusión de los dos maestros, el Guerrero del fuego eterno -dijo Shigure sorprendido, los dos evitaron y terminaron forcejeando con el ataque derrapando sus pies en el suelo, el lobo gruñó empujando el ataque y le dio un golpe desviándolo a otro extremo causando una explosión más grande, Blackheart, Ras y Dragón se alejaron del ataque esquivando la onda expansiva, Izanamy y Hinata cruzaron los brazos dejando que el lobo se defendiera recibiendo parte del golpe, parte de la armadura sé destruyó dejando al lobo sin su armadura roja, la bestia d energía se deshizo y solo quedaron Izanamy y Hinata-

Los dos están cansados después de soportar un ataque como ese, ahora ataque los, quiero a Hanabi Shiba con vida -dijo Rasel sonriendo, Ras, Blackheart y Dragón asintieron y fueron corriendo hacia la aldea-

¡Van tras Hanabi! -gritó Shigure sorprendido-

No se asusten ahora, Hinata tú encárgate de Rasel, Darien Shigure córtenle paso a Ras y al dragón, yo me haré cargo del Shiffer -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡A la orden! -gritaron los tres serios y avanzaron corriendo, Darien desenvainó su espada y lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de viento cortando el paso frente a Dragón, Dragón solo sonrió y avanzó corriendo, salto y lanzó un golpe vertical, Darien se agachó y desenvainó su espada de nuevo liberando un corte horizontal pero Dragón desapareció evitando el corte, apareció detrás de Darien lanzando un golpe pero Darien se giró y detuvo el golpe con la hoja de la espada provocando una onda de sonido, Darien terminó siendo empujado contra una pared y la derribó con su cuerpo, Darien solo salió ileso y vio su espada y luego a Dragón-

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Darien confundido-

Je ¿yo? Nada, simplemente me canse de ser débil y me hice más fuerte -dijo Dragón sonriendo- todavía tengo la humillación de todas las veces anteriores que ustedes los del clan Shiba me causaron, voy a dirigir todo mi odio a ti -Darien solo se quedó en guardia mientras Ras vio a Shigure colocando frente a él apuntándole con su arco y flechas-

Procura apuntar bien si es que quieres acabar conmigo -dijo Ras sonriendo, Shigure solo disparó una flecha y Ras movió el cuello esquivándola pero en su cara y cuello apareció un corte hecho por el viento, Ras se sorprendió y se alejó pero Shigure avanzó corriendo de lado envuelto en energía, sujeto su arco y flecha envueltos en energía y disparo, Ras se sorprendió y salto esquivando la segunda pero una onda de viento lo golpeó empujándolo pero Shigure salto y apareció detrás de él golpeándolo directamente en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, Shigure solo extendió sus brazos y concentró su energía en sus dedos creando una flecha de energía-

¡Mil flechas! -Shigure soltó el hilo disparando una flecha que terminó creando pequeños destellos de energía, los destellos y avanzaron contra Ras y lo golpearon provocando una explosión en el campo, Ras avanzó rápido y salto quedando encima de Shigure, Ras extendió su brazo derecho y disparó energía negra, Shigure solo sujeto su arco y comenzó a girarlo envuelto en energía creando un escudo deteniendo el ataque, Shigure salto y le dio un golpe a Ras en el estómago- Sabes ya no debes sentir dolor por tu resurrección oscura pero aún no me contendré -Shigure levantó su brazo derecho y lo golpeó en la cabeza empujándolo contra el suelo, Ras terminó cayendo al suelo agachado y Shigure disparó más flechas, Ras rugió con fuerza liberando una onda de energía negra deshaciendo el ataque de Shigure y lo empujó hasta que cayó al suelo derrapando en el suelo-

Me doy cuenta de que te entrenaron bien, en mis tiempos hubiera sido distinto -dijo Ras sonriendo y Shigure solo guardo su arco expulsando energía quedando en guardia- bien muéstrame que tiene la nueva generación -los dos gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, en otro Lao Ras gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una esfera negra de energía, Hinata gritó y lanzó un golpe lanzando una esfera de fuego, los dos ataques chocaron provocando una explosión en el campo liberando descargas negras, Hinata y Rasel avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, Hinata estaba sonriendo mientras Rasel retrocedía un poco sorprendido por su fuerza-

No entiendo...¿como es que eres tan fuerte? -dijo Rasel sorprendido-

Soy la señora Shiba y como tal tengo que ser tan fuerte como mi esposo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y giró dándole una patada a Rasel en la cabeza empujándolo contra algunas rocas, Rasel salió agitando la cabeza y se sujeto la mejilla derecha sintiendo algo de dolor-

 _Es demasiado fuerte...pude sentir como se contuvo en no matarme, no queda de otra tendré que usar más poder de lo que pensé o mis planes se arruinarán -_ pensó Rasel serio, Hinata y Rasel avanzaron mientras Rasel expulsó más energía, extendió su brazos y liberó energía, Hinata detuvo el ataque con sus manos y lo envió al suelo y vio como Rasel llegó por su izquierda y lanzó un golpe dándole justo en la mejilla empujándola contra una casa, Rasel avanzó corriendo y gritó lanzando un golpe, Hinata solo gruñó y se detuvo cruzando sus brazos deteniendo al golpe causando una onda de impacto, Hinata gruñó y lanzó en diagonal con su brazo izquierdo dándole a Rasel en la cara, Rasel solo se quejó y Hinata avanzó pero Rasel gruñó liberando energía y Hinata solo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo todos los golpes que aparecieron en su cuerpo, Hinata gritó liberando fuego de su cuerpo y avanzó contra Rasel chocando sus brazos con el-

En otro lado Izanamy y Blackheart estaban expulsando energía haciendo que el suelo temblara y aparecieran grietas en el, los dos expulsaron energía mientras Blackheart expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Vacío, los dos avanzaron chocaron sus puño liberando energía dorada y negra, se creó un destello blanco mientras los dos estaban peleando intercambiando sus golpes, Blackheart lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy sujeto su puño y lanzó una patada pero Blackheart levantó su brazos izquierdo y los dos se alejaron de un salto solo para avanzar de nuevo, siguieron peleando en un fuerte intercambio de golpes, Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe e inclinó su cuerpo esquivando un golpe con el codo de Blackheart, los dos siguieron peleando pero Izanamy movía el cuerpo esquivando los ataque de Blackheart y saltó lanzando una patada y le dio justo en la cara empujándolo, avanzó contra él pero Blackheart expulsó energía y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy saltó de lado esquivando el ataque y le dio una patada en la espalda estrellándolo contra una casa, Blackheart abrió sus alas y giró cayendo derrapando, los dos saltaron y chocaron creando un destello blanco, siguieron peleando rápido, y saltaron chocando contra una casa provocando una onda de sonido, los dos desaparecieron provocando tres choques entre ellos causando ondas de sonido, Blackheart gritó siendo golpeando por Izanamy en su cara, Blackheart terminó estrellándose contra el suelo e Izanamy cayó frente a él agachado causando un agujero en el campo, los dos avanzaron pero Blackheart usó su energía y lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra, su energía atrajo cosas e Izanamy saltó de lado y lanzó un golpe liberando energía azul chocando con el ataque de Blackheart causando una ligera explosión, Blackheart avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con el codo derecho, Izanamy solo levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe provocando una onda de sonido, los dos siguieron peleando, Blackheart gritó liberando energía negra empujando rocas y todo lo cercano, Izanamy terminó siendo empujado hasta que se detuvo expulsando energía, Blackheart solo avanzó corriendo y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su izquierda lanzando un golpe, Blackheart desapareció e Izanamy evitó el golpe solo para saltar esquivando otro golpe, los dos lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y le dio un golpe a Blackheart en la cabeza rompiendo parte de su máscara, los dos se alejaron saltando y siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes rápidos y algunas patadas, saltaron alejándose y volvieron a juntarse liberando energía provocando que sus energías chocaran provocando una ligera explosión en el campo, siguieron peleando hasta que se separaron lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños-

Vaya...-dijo Blackheart sorprendido y se alejó de un salto- han pasado muchos años...pero tú sigues..teniendo una gran fuerza -se quito la máscara y la lanzo a un lado- has mejorado mucho hermano

Conque eras tu...Blackheart del Vacío -dijo Izanamy serio- el verdadero heredero de Berseck

Sin mencionar que soy tu hermano -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- que linda reunión Raizar

Tu y yo no somos hermanos, aquella vez te mostré piedad debí matarte con el resto -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si debiste pero ahora enfrentas los consecuencias de tu error -dijo Blackheart calmado, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron de nuevo provocando una onda de sonido y energía, en todo lado Rasel cayó girando al suelo y cayó acuerdo patas-

 _Maldita sea...Valk ¿todavía no?_ -pensó Rasel molesto mientras Hinata giró cayendo de pie preparando una patada, Rasel gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una esfera de energía negra Hinata golpeó la esfera con sus pies y se impulsó para alejarse del ataque, y caer al suelo a cuatros patas, derrapó un poco y se impulsó con fuerza avanzando envuelta en fuego, Rasel solo gritó liberando energía negra y Hinata la golpeó destruyendola dejándole una cortada en su hombro derecho a Rasel, Hinata siguió avanzando y giró extendiendo su brazo izquierdo liberando fuego, Rasel giró y golpeó el ataque con su brazo derecho desviando el ataque a otro lado, solo se impulsó y avanzó contra ella, los dos impactaron peleando con fuerza en un intercambiando de golpes, Hinata saltó dándole un rodillazo en el mentón a Rasel empujándolo un poco y giró ándale una patada en el estómago lanzándolo contra un grupo de rocas, Rasel se quejó y se puso de pie expulsando energía-

Ríndete estas derrotado -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Rasel gruñó y se puso de pie notando como Valk estaba en el muro de la aldea sujetando una ballesta con una flecha pero en lugar de una punta tenía una jeringa, Rasel estaba serio y Valk disparó la flecha pero Hinata solo se quedó quieta pero Izanamy notó la flecha y avanzó rápido hacia Hinata-

¡Hinata detrás de ti! -gritó Izanamy se dio y Hinata se giró para ver qué Izanamy recibió el disparo justo en el pecho, inyectando una sustancia verde- ¡ARRRRGH...! -Izanamy se quitó la jeringa y cayó al suelo sujetando el pecho-

¡Izanamy! ¿Pero que hiciste? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Izanamy Shiba neutralizado -dijo Rasel sonriendo pero Izanamy golpeaba el suelo molesto y sufriendo algo de dolor- descuida eso no lo matará solo suspenderá sus poderes por medio día

¡¿Que?! -giró Hinata sorprendida, se giró y vio a Valk- ¡Tu desgraciada! -gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, Valk trató de escapar pero el ataque la golpeó y ella gritó cubriéndose en flamas y cayó del árbol-

No importa ella, ya tengo lo que quería -dijo Rasel sonriendo- ¡Ras, Blackheart! ¡Segunda maniobra! -Ras y Blackheart asintieron y avanzaron corriendo, Shigure solo se quedó viendo pero Dragón se alejó sonriendo esquivando un ataque de Darien, Izanamy solo se quejó viendo como los tres se juntaron y expulsaron energía negra de sus cuerpos, en otro lado Hanabi estaba corriendo con los demás pero sintió algo y se detuvo-

Esta energía -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- no..no puede ser...-Hanabi tembló un poco y siguió corriendo cargando a Haruki en sus brazos, Izanamy se quejaba mientras Hinata lo ayudaba ponerse de pie-

Cariño, eres un tonto yo pude desviarla -dijo Hinata molesta- tu poder...

No importa, el deber de un esposo es proteger a su familia -dijo Izanamy molesto- no importa si es una espada, una flecha o algo que te quema las entrañas, yo siempre te proteger Hinata

Tonto pero eres mi tonto hasta que la muerte nos separaré y el deber de la esposa es proteger a su esposo y corregirlo cuando haga estupideces -dijo Hinata sonriendo, los dos vieron como Rase, Ras y Blackheart levantaron sus brazos creando una gran esfera negra con destellos blancos- ahí viene otro ataque de los grandes -Izanamy expulsó energía notando que bajaba algo rápido- tu energía

No importa -Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía golpeando el ataque, la energía azul se mantuvo suspendida y luego se deshizo creando una descarga blanca- ¿qué pasó? -Hinata gritó lanzando una esfera de fuego pero esta también se suspendido y luego se deshizo-

Esa cosa actúa como una gran masa de energía que destruye todo lo que tiene cerca -dijo Hinata sorprendida- si esa cosa nos golpea nos aplastará hasta causarnos un gran daño

Esa es su técnica especial -dijo Izanamy serio, solo apretó los ojos viendo todo distorsionado- pierdo la visión, ataques rápido

Entendido -dijo Hinata molesta, los dos gritaron expulsando energía formando al lobo de energía usando su armadura, el lobo aulló mientras Ras, Rasel y Blackheart moviéndonos sus brazos-

¡Agujero negro! -gritaron los tres lanzando el ataque y el lobo los sujetó en sus manos forcejeando un poco pero el lobo comenzó a ser absorbido también, su cuerpo comenzó a distorsionarse mientras Hinata e Izanamy eran empujados por la energía hacia el suelo formando una grieta y un agujero-

Eso no funcionará este ataque es una masa de energía gruesa, aunque usen todos sus poderes jamás podrán destruirlo -dijo Rasel sonriendo, Izanamy y Hinata estaban gritando siendo empujados contra el suelo mientras la esfera generaba más presión y gravedad-

¡Hinata! ¡Debes soltarte! -dijo Izanamy molesto forcejeando con el ataque-

¡No te pienso dejar! ¡Pelearemos juntos! -dijo Hinata sonriendo cerrando un ojo-

Pero tu..deber es ahora...de proteger a nuestros hijos...por favor cuídalos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- te amo

Yo también te amo pero no hables com si fueras a morir -dijo Hinata un poco molesta-

No lo haré solo...digamos que...me iré un momento...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo, forcejeo un poco expulsando energía- realmente me sorprenden las técnicas que tienen, Hinata cayó de rodillas al suelo pero Izanamy se puso de pie expulsando energía dorada de su cuerp, sujeto a Hinata del hombro izquierdo y la lanzó fuera de la energía dejando que se alejara del rango del ataque, Hinata se sorprendió pero Izanamy sonrió- me has hecho enojar...amenazas la vida de mi familia, de mi aldea, la de mi esposa y todos mis amigos, eso es algo...que desprecio y también me hace enojar mucho, Yo...estoy...¡Furioso! -Izanamy gritó liberando energía roja y dorada de su cuerpo haciendo un agujero en el ataque- ¡Kaioken aumentado veinte veces! -Izanamy gritó expulsando una aura roja en todo su cuerpo, el suelo tembló mientras Izanamy gritó liberando una ráfaga de aire-

¡KA...ME...HA...ME...! -Izanamy extendió sus brazos y luego dobló sus rodillas retrayendo sus manos al lado izquierdo formando una esfera azul de energía entre sus manos-

¡No lo hagas! ¡Si lo haces crearás una aventura y la técnica termina enviándote a otro lado junto con la mitad de esta aldea y nosotros! -gritó Blackheart sorprendido pero Izanamy no se detuvo- estas loco...

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó extendiendo los brazos liberando energía azul de sus manos, el ataque siguió avanzando en medio de la esfera negra hasta golpear la orilla, Izanamy estaba gruñendo empujando el ataque pero solo lo hacia brillar más fuerte, Rasel, Ras y Blackheart estaban sorprendidos mientras forcejeaban expulsando energía pero Izanamy no se detenía seguía atacando hasta que la esfera comenzó a brillar cubriendo a los cuatro con su resplandor- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy gritó creando un resplandor mientras el ataque se expandió cubriendo a Rasel, Ras y Blackheart, al final ellos fueron cubiertos por la explosión del ataque cubriéndose en un resplandor blanco, Hinata cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza evitando cualquier daño mientras Izanamy terminó desapareciendo en el resplandor, Hanabi, sus hermanos y los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos viendo un resplandor blanco alejándose de la aldea elevándose hacia el cielo, el ataque terminó explotando causando un gran resplandor y una onda de viento alejando toda nube, en el suelo los animales gritaron cayendo al suelo siendo empujados por el sonido del ataque, todos estaban sorprendidos y Hanabi en especial estaba asustada-

Papa...el..poder que..acaba de desaparecer fue...el de papá -dijo Hanabi sorprendida- ¡PAPAAAAAAA! -Hanabi gritó llorando mientras en el cielo no se podía ver nada más que el agujero en las nubes por el ataque pasado, en medio de algunos escombros a Hinata salió herida y solo se puso de pie sujetando su brazo izquierdo, Shigure y Darien se acercaron para ayudarla mientras que el último que habia quedado era Dragón-

Parece que logro sobrevivir -dijo Shigure serio-

¿Maestra como se siente? -dijo Darien calmado-

Estaré bien muchachos pero parece que el peligro más grande ha pasado -dijo Hinata calmada-

Hhmp lo hacen sonar como si no fuera nada para ustedes -dijo Dragón sonriendo- pero ahora que esta débil y ustedes son los únicos que quedan entonces podré hacerme cargo y terminaré con esto muy rápido, ya que ahora tengo un poder nuevo podré usarlo. Para matarlos a todos ustedes -Dragón apretó sus manos expulsando una aura morada del cuerpo, la energía aumentó un poco de tamaño aumentando el tamaño, su cuerpo aumentó sus musculatura mientras el poder lo cubría oliendo sus ojos morados completamente- ¡OOOAAAARGH! ¡Aaaaaarg! -Dragon estaba gritando expulsando más energía, sus escamas estaban cambiando de color por un tono gris oscuro, su hocico comenzó a volverse un poco más cuadrado y sus colmillos crecieron más, en su espalda aparecieron parte de sus huesos y columna tomando la forma de púas, en su ola algunas escamas se levantaron formando más cuernos a lo largo de la cola, sus garras crecieron mientras liberaba descargas de su cuerpo-

¿Que le paso? -dijo Shigure confundido- su poder no para de crecer

Esta mutando, cuando se tiene tanto poder nuevo su cuerpo muta para aceptar el cambio del poder -dio Hinata molesta, solo se quejó y quedó en guardia- muchachos prepárense para pelear -Darien y Shigure solo quedaron en guardia, los tres se sorprendieron al ver como su apariencia había cambiado más- oh ahora si pareces un dragón genuino

Este es el poder que obtuve -dijo Dragón sonriendo- claro la forma se aleja bastante pero aún sigo siendo yo en el fondo, ya no importa quien sea mi oponente lo voy a matar y comenzare contigo Darien -Darien solo se quedó en guardia apretando la espada-


	85. Chapter 85

_**Un sacrificio por una vida**_

En la aldea Shiba, Darien, Hinata y Shigure estaban frente a Dragón el cual había adoptado una forma parecida a la de un dragón genuino de piel café y algunas escamas levantadas cubierto por un brillo morado, los tres se pusieron en guardia viendo a Dragón.

Su poder ha aumentado de nuevo -dijo Darien sorprendido- parece que ahora es tan fuerte como el sensei

No te dejes sorprender, Darien ahora tu eres el Guardián, ponte de pie y peleemos junto -dijo Shigure serio pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco por el miedo-

Los tres podremos con el -dijo Hinata molesta- vamos terminemos con esta pelea recuerden que el objetivo es proteger a Hanabi y al bebé

¡Entendido maestra! -gritaron Darien y Shigure serios quedando en guardia-

Bien si quieren ataquen los tres al mismo tiempo total no harán ninguna diferencia -dijo Dragón sonriendo, Darien y Shigure gritaron solo para avanzar corriendo, Darien grito y lanzó un golpe pero Dragon regresó el golpe chocando su puño con el de el causando una onda de sonido, los dos fueron empujados pero Shigure saltó disparando tres flechas de energía, las flechas le dieron a Dragón en el pecho causando una ligera explosión, mientras Hinata avanzó y le dio un golpe a Dragón en la cara con fuerza, lo golpeó de nuevo en el estómago pero Dragón levantó los brazos bloqueando el siguiente golpe y le dio una patada a Hinata en el pecho alejándola avanzó y giró lanzando un golpe con la cola dándole a Hinata las costillas, Hinata fue empujada y Dragón avanzó pero Darien le dio un golpe en la cara, levantó los brazos bajándolos en un golpe pero Dragón levantó los brazos cruzándolos bloqueando el golpe y empujó a Darien estirando sus brazos, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Darien en la cara, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza en el cuerpo y lo sujetó de la cara para avanzar corriendo, Hinata y Shigure gritaron disparando un ataque juntos golpeando a Dragón en la espalda pero Dragón giró lanzando a Darien y grito liberando energía empujando a ambos con esa energía, los tres se quejaron y fueron empujados pero quedaron de pie, Darien y Dragón solo avanzaron corriendo pero Dragón saltó y grito expulsando energía para bajar los brazos liberando energía a en forma de una flama morada, Darien grito y desenvaino su espada liberando energía dejando que chocara con el ataque de Dragon provocando una explosión de energía entre los dos, Dragón agachó y giró su brazo izquierdo golpeando a Darien en el cuerpo con fuerza lanzándolo contra una casa dejándola que la perforara con fuerza, Darien giró y cayó a cuatro patas, Dragón avanzó caminando pero Hinata grito y saltó dándole una patada en la cabeza a Dragón, Hinata giró lanzando una patada pero Dragon levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataúd,d lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Hinata levantó sus brazos bloqueando el ataque empujándolo a y avanzó gritando liberando fuego con un golpe dándole a Dragon directo en el estómago, Dragon fue empujado y Shigure avanzó corriendo, saltó girando dándole una patada en la cabeza, cayó agachado y se preparó disparando una flecha de energía golpeando a Dragon en el cuerpo, Dragon grito y avanzó sujetando a Shigure de la cara, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra el suelo, Shigure se quejó escupiendo sangre pero Hinata saltó y le dio un golpe con el codo en el pecho, lo empujó y Hinata pero parte de la tierra levantando una gran roca detrás de Dragón para estrellarlo-

¡Ahora maldito dime ¿qué es lo busca tu líder con mi hija?! ¡¿Cual es su plan?! -grito Hinata molesta presionando más su cuerpo contra Dragón, Dragon se quejó y escuchó como sus huesos comenzaron a sonar un poco- ¡Habla porque no tengo intenciones de dejarte vivir!

 _Use fuerza es extrema...si sigue...presionando...entonces tendré que usar mis nuevos poderes..o me matará esta vieja...-_ Dragón sujeto los brazos de Hinata y comenzó a empujarla mientras expulsaba energía, Hinata retrocedió un poco pero notó como su energía perdía volumen, se alejó y extendió los brazos para soltarse del agarre-

¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Maestra ¿Por que lo soltó? -dijo Shigure confundido, sus heridas eran más notables mientras Darien se acercó viendo una extraña flama que rodeaba a los tres-

Por un momento sentí como...si mi poder...fuera -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Fue robado -dijo Darien serio y quedó en guardia sujetando su espada con una mano- esa criatura le robó su poder y parece que lo uso para aumentar el suyo

¿Como dices? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Dragon grito un poco y creó un remolino de fuego rodeándolo, Hinata, Darien y Shigure saltaron esquivando el ataque, el fuego aumentó de tamaño y Hinata se sorprendió- se...se sienten..como mis propias flamas...¿Por que?

¡Aletazo de Fenix! -Dragón grito y extendió los brazos liberando fuego en forma de ave, Hinata se sorprendió igual que los dos machos, Hinata grito y extendió sus brazos frente a ella deteniendo el ataque, retrocedió un poco siendo empujada pero desvió al ataque al suelo causando una gran explosión frente a ella, Hinata tenía heridas leves y se sorprendió bastante-

Eso...fue...eso de hace poco..fue mi -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Copió su técnica robando su poder -dijo Darien sorprendido-

No dejen que los toque, ataquen a distancia -dijo Hinata sería- usen lo mínimo de energía posible y ataquen con todas sus fuerzas de forma indirecta -Dragón grito y avanzó corriendo, saltó y sacó sus garras lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando energía morada, los tres saltaron esquivando el ataque, Shigure avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su arco, Dragon se quejó pero Shigure giró lanzando otro golpe, Dragon levantó su puño y le sujetó el arma, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó con fuerza contra un muro, Dragon avanzó corriendo pero Hinata grito y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de energía creando algunos picos de roca, Dragon saltó esquivando el ataque, giró lanzando un golpe horizontal rompiendo las rocas, se giró y cruzó sus brazos deteniendo el golpe de la espada de Darien, el ataque lo empujó un poco mientras Darien grito liberando energía y Dragon solo gruñó y extendió los brazos empujándolo, Darien saltó y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía en una onda, Dragon grito y exhaló fuego por la boca golpeando el ataque de Darien, los dos forcejearon un poco hasta que el ataque explotó, Hinata grito y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho con fuerza, Hinata grito y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes pero Dragon estaba cruzándose de brazos soportando cada golpe con su cuerpo, su energía fue expulsada mostrando un gran brillo morado, Hinata siguió gritando hasta que saltó rodeándolo y avanzó contra él por la espalda, le dio un golpe en la espalda pero Dragon giró lanzando un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Hinata desapareció y apareció encima de él bajando dándole una patada en la cabeza con el talón, Dragon se quejó y se agachó tocando el suelo, Hinata solo gruñó y lanzó un golpe con su puño pero Dragon levantó sus brazos y le sujetó su brazo por un rato, solo forcejeo un poco pero Hinata volvió a perder energía, Hinata gruñó y y sujetó susgarras tratando de hacer que la soltara, forcejeo un poco pero Dragon sopló gruñía expulsando más energía, Darien grito y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, lo siguió golpeando hasta que Hinata saltó y le dio un golpe al mentón empujándolo un poco, los dos avanzaron y lo golpearon en el estómago, sus golpes sonaron con fuerza pero Dragon expulsó energía empujando a ambos, Dragon rugió y abrió la boca liberando fuego, Hinata y Darien se cruzaron de brazos deteniendo el golpe mientras Shigure disparó algunas flechas de energía, las flechas le dieron a Dragon en la espalda provocando más explosiones, Dragon grito de dolor pero Shigure siguió disparando sus flechas cubriendo a Dragon con humo, Hinata y Darien solo expulsaron energía y golpearon el suelo liberando algunos pilares de roca empujando a Dragon, Dragon solo grito liberando energía hundiendo un poco las rocas-

Darien extendió los brazos y aplaudió dejando que las rocas se juntaron presionando a Dragon pero Dragon extendió sus brazos destruyendo las rocas, Hinata saltó y cayó encima de Dragon dándole una patada en la espalda, el impacto lo empujó destruyendo las rocas por debajo de él hasta que llegó al suelo, Hinata gruñó y comenzó a golpear a Dragon con fuerza hundiéndolo más en el suelo pero Dragon levantó la cola golpeando a Hinata en su cuerpo, avanzó y le dio un golpe en él estómago con fuerza, Hinata se quejó y Dragon la sujetó de la cabeza para robarle más energía, Hinata grito un poco y Dragon la golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, la siguió golpeando pero Darin y Shigure gritaron creando espadas de energía, ambos le dieron un corte cruzado en la espalda dejando que derramara sangre por la herida, Dragon solo grito de dolor y liberó energía empujándolos, Dragon extendió ambos brazos y liberó fuego negro hacia ambos lados, Darien grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía mientras Hinata extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando el fuego y lo concentró en una esfera pequeña, los dos gruñeron mientras Shigure avanzo corriendo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Dragon con su puño, siguió golpeándolo con fuerza pero a Dragon le sujetó los puños y los dos estaban forcejeando mientras gritaban un poco, Dragon solo bajo su frente y le dio un cabezazo a Shigure, lo siguió golpeando hasta que Shigure solo derramó sangre de su frente pero levantó sus piernas y le dio una patada en el pecho, lo volvió a patear dos veces hasta que soltó y avanzó corriendo solo para golpearlo con fuerza en la cara, lo siguió golpeando pero Dragon le sujetó el puño y lo atrajo para golpearlo en su estómago con fuerza, Shigure escupió sangre pero Hinata grito y sujetó a Dragon del cuello con sus brazos, forcejeo un poco tratando de romperle el cuello pero Dragon solo gruñó y saltó envolviéndose en energía solo para girar y estrellar a Dragon de cabeza contra el suelo, Hinata lo soltó pero Dragon se levantó expulsando fuego, Dragon solo avanzó y sacó sus garras cortando parte de la ropa de Hinata dejándole una herida superficial y una ligera quemadura en cuatro marcas en su cuerpo-

Dragon grito y lanzó un golpe pero Hinata levantó su brazo izquierdo sujetándole el puño, forcejeo un poco y lanzó un golpe pero Dragon le sujetó el puño y ambos comenzaron a forcejear un poco mientras el suelo se hundía con su forcejeo, Dragon solo gruñía expulsando energía igual que Hinata pero Hinata expulsó más energía empujando a Dragon, Darien y Shigure fueron empujados por la energía de ambos hasta que vieron que Hinata temblaba un poco más, Hinata grito y saltó dándole un rodillazo en el mentón, saltó girando y le dio una patada en la cabeza, solo avanzó y extendió sus brazos golpeándolo en el pecho liberando energía, eso creó una onda de sonido lanzándolo contra un muro, el muro se convirtió en escombros derrumbándose sobre Dragon, Hinata parecía un poco cansada y saltó solo para patear a Dragon en el pecho, lo sujetó del cuello y lo siguió golpeando con fuerza, sus golpes liberaban ondas de sonido que agrietaban la tierra con más y más fuerza, Dragon escupió sangre y sujetó a Hinata del estómago, la empujó saltando y giró estrellándola contra el suelo, forcejeo sujetándola del cuello, Hinata grito liberando fuego empujando a Dragon, Hinata solo se levantó mientras Dragon estaba cubierto de heridas leves, Hinata concentró fuego en sus garras y avanzo corriendo, solo para darle un golpe en la cara, otro en el menton y siguió golpeándolo en el estómago, Darien y Shigure estaban sorprendidos y más cuando Hinata giró y extendió su brazo derecho liberando fuego en forma de una gran esfera, el golpe avanzó hasta que Dragon se estrelló contra unos escombros cubriéndole el pecho de fuego, Hinata terminó cansada y cayó al suelo herida-

Maestra Hinata -Darien y Shigure corrieron para verla y la ayudaron a levantarse-

Esta muy herida -dijo Shigure sorprendido-

Su energía debe estar mínima después de que ese sujetó se la robó -dijo Darien sorprendido-

Si...muchachos...haaaf no les mentiré...ese monstruo tiene una fuerza sorprendente...puede tomar todo el daño y lo convierte en poder para sí mismo -dijo Hinata cansada- cada vez que lo golpeaba liberaba y me robaba más poder

Eso es un impedimento -dijo Shigure sorprendido- maestra necesita descansar

Si pero descuiden aun puedo seguir -dijo Hinata cansada- también, ya le di una fuerte golpiza ya no es la gran cosa, también otra cosa recuerden que el cuerpo ya tiene un límite para la energía que puede soportar si llega al suyo entonces...

Morirá -dijo Darien calmado-

Así es Darien, bien Shigure Darien vamos aaaa...-Hinata se quejó y se sujetó el pecho viendo sus heridas- maldita sea...mi habilidad de curación ya no es la misma

Mejor vaya a descansar maestra Hinata -dijo Darien calmado- yo me haré cargo desde aquí

¿Qué? Darien recuerda que tu tienes un deber si te quedas aquí solo morirás -dijo Shigure intranquilo-

¡No pierdas el tiempo y vete ya! -Darien grito molesto- ¡Recuerda que ella es la única línea de defensa ahora! ¡Debemos proteger la aldea! ¡Vete ya!

Esta bien maestra quédese conmigo -dijo Shigure calmado y sujetó a Hinata en sus brazos para ayudarla a caminar- quédese conmigo

Tranquilo Shigure, aún no estoy tan vieja como para dejar que otros me ayuden de más -dijo Hinata tranquila- Darien no vayas a perder, recuerda tu hijo y tu esposa te esperan

Porsupuesto -dijo Darien serio, Shigure se fue corriendo cargando a Hinata mientras Darien vio salir de las flamas a Dragon, Shigure suspiró y se quitó la gabardina del cuerpo dejando solo su chaleco, camisa y pantalón, la gabardina cayó al suelo causando un ligero sonido de impacto dejando grietas- bien es hora de acabar con esto

Grrrrr...esa hembra me las pagará -dijo Dragon molesto saliendo de las flamas, solo expulsó más energía deshaciendo las flamas, Darien suspiró y vio su espada- ¿que? ¿Solo quedas tú?

Si y soy lo único que basta para derrotarte -dijo Darien serio, solo comenzaron a caminar y luego comenzaron a correr expulsando energía, Darien tomó su espada y grito igual que Dragon, Darien desenvaino su espada y Dragon lanzó un golpe con su garra chocando con la espada de Darien causando una onda de sonido y energía, Dragon gruñó y lanzó un golpe con su garra izquierda pero Darien desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un corte en diagonal en su espalda dejándolo herido, Dragon grito pero giró lanzando un golpe, Darien saltó hacia atrás y avanzó de nuevo envainando su espada, Dragon lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Darien desapareció y apareció a su derecha desenvainando su espada, lanzó un corte diagonal un corte horizontal y un corte vertical creando cuchillas de energía, lanzó un corte vertical liberando las cuchillas y estas avanzaron hacia Dragon pero el grito y liberó fuego creando un muro y deteniendo los ataques; Dragon sonrió pero el suelo tembló y vio que una roca de gran tamaño lo golpeó elevándolo en el aire, Darien avanzó corriendo y saltó sobre la roca solo para avanzar hacia Dragon, Dragon grito y se levantó destruyendo la roca y avanzó contra Darien, lanzó un corte con sus garras pero Darien derrapó en el suelo agachando su cuerpo, avanzó pero Dragon terminó golpeando la roca con fuerza destruyendola, Darien saltó de una roca a otra solo para avanzar y darle un corte horizontal a Dragon el estómago pero el corte liberó chispas y no una herida, Dragon giró y extendió los brazos para golpear a Darien en el cuerpo, Darien giró y cayó de piden el suelo, Dragon cayó al suelo y tomó una roca con sus manos, grito y lanzó la roca con fuerza, Darien se preparó y desenvaino su espada cortando la roca de forma diagonal, una segunda roca avanzó y la corte de forma vertical, la tercera avanzó y también la corto pero Dragon avanzó y le dio un golpe a Darien en la cara, lo comenzó a golpear en el cuerpo con fuerza pero Darien grito liberando energía y se levantó cubriéndose de fuego, Darien giró y lanzó un golpe dándole a Dragon justo en el cuerpo, lo empujó liberando fuego pero Darien saltó y levantó los brazos golpeando a Dragon en la espalda lanzándolo contra el suelo-

Darien avanzó y golpe a Dragon en la cara, lanzó varios golpes contra Dragon en el cuerpo y giró su espada golpeándolo de forma vertical en su cabeza con todo y envaina, Darien estaba por desenvainar de nuevo pero Dragon lo sujetó del cuello y un brazo, le absorbió energía pero siguió corriendo estrellándolo contra una pared, Darien se quejó y lanzó un corte pero Dragon colocó sus brazos frente a él deteniendo el golpe liberando chispas, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Darien en el estómago con fuerza, Darien grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada pero Dragon le sujetó el brazo y lo desvió hacia abajo jalando su cuerpo, lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, levantó su pierna y lo pateó estrellándolo contra el suelo, lo siguió pateando un par de veces hasta que le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo con fuerza hasta el palacio Shiba, Darien terminó impactado con fuerza en el techo y Dragon avanzó, Darien se agachó y vio que había soltado su espada, se enojó y expulsó fuego, solo se preparó y se impulsó contra Dragon, se impulsó con fuerza y los dos se envolvieron en energia chocando con fuerza, estaban peleando intercambiando golpes hasta que Darien levantó los brazos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo, Dragon giró y cayó de pie solo para lanzarse de nuevo y sujetar a Darien del cuerpo, se impulsó y terminó cayendo en una parte de la aldea provocando una onda de sonido; se escucharon más impactos y se vio como Dragon terminó siendo lanzando contra una casa derrapando con sus manos y pies en el suelo, Darien solo avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza, le dio un golpe al mentón y saltó girando lanzando una patada pero Dragon levantó los brazos sujetándolo de su pierna, lo levantó y lo estrelló tres veces contra el suelo, Darien escupió sangre pero Dragon giró y lo lanzo contra una casa estrellándolo con fuerza, Darien salió de los escombros con una herida en su frente y cabeza derramando sangre, las rocas estaban levantándose y el extendió los brazos lanzándolas contra Dragon golpeándolo en su cuerpo, levantó su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía, el ataque avanzó y golpe a Dragon en su cuerpo provocando una ligera explosión, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estómago liberando energía y eso lo empujó un poco, Dragon escupió sangre y casi cayó sobre sus rodillas pero se sujetó del suelo con su mano y una rodilla, Darien avanzó pero Dragon grito liberando fuego, Darien se detuvo y Dragon lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, lanzó algunos golpes y Darien levantó los brazos bloqueándolo, movió la cabeza a la izquierda pero Dragon saltó y giró solo para caer detrás de Darien y le dio un golpe con su cola en su cuerpo y lo lanzó a otro extremo, Dragon avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Darien se levantó cruzándose de brazos, fue impulsado con fuerza pero Darien desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Dragon lanzando un golpe pero Dragon levantó su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe y lanzó un golpe de gancho, Darien levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe y sujetó a Dragon de uno de los cuernos de su cabeza para atraerlo y darle un cabezazo con fuerza, Dragon terminó desorientado por un momento y extendió sus brazos para darle un golpe con ambos puños, Dragon se quejó y retrocedió un poco, Dragon golpeó el suelo con ambos brazos levantando algunas rocas y dejando que estas golpearan a Darien, Dragon avanzó y le dio un golpe a Darien en la cara tirándolo al suelo, Darien se levantó pero Dragon le dio un golpe horizontal dejándole el labio cortado, lo sujetó de la cara y avanzó para estrellarlo contra una pila de rocas, lo golpeó de nuevo una y otra vez con fuerza, Darien le sujetó el brazo y liberó una fuerte descarga roja, Dragon grito por el dolor pero giró soltando a Darien y le dio un golpe con la cola lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Darien se impactó con fuerza pero giró su muñeca y golpeó el suelo liberando algunas rocas que golpearon a Dragon en el cuerpo, Darien se levantó y avanzó con fuerza, le dio un golpe a Dragon en el estómago y siguió golpeándolo liberando descargas, Dragon grito y sujetó a Darien de su brazo izquierdo, lo giró y le sujetó el brazo derecho mientras apoyaba su rodilla sobre su espalda-

Darien comenzó a gritar mientras Dragon sonreía robándole energía y presionaba su rodilla con fuerza escuchando como estaba por romperle los huesos, Darien expulsó energía y saltó girando solo para darle un rodillazo en la cara Dragon, Dragon grito y su nariz sangró por el golpe, Darin cayó al suelo sudando un poco mientras gotas de sangre caían al suelo, los dos se levantaron expulsando más energía y avanzaron de nuevo, en otro extremo Hanabi estaba ayudando a los aldeanos a salir más del territorio mientras se escuchaban los fuertes impactos de la pelea-

¡Aquí! ¡Ayuda medica! -Shigure salió corriendo de la aldea cargando a Hinata-

¡Mamá! -grito Hanabi sorprendida viendo a Hinata mal herida- ¡Reon, tía Lucy ayuda! -Lucy y Reon se acercaron corriendo para ver a Hinata- tía ¿puedes hacer algo?

Voy a tratar pero todos tienen que ayudar a los demás a salir de aquí, Reon ayúdame cárgala y llévala a una de las carretas de ayuda -dijo Lucy preocupada-

Entendido Madre -dijo Reon calmado y sujetó a Hinata en sus brazos- venga tía la ayudaré -se fue corriendo dejando a los demás atrás-

¿Donde está Darien? -dijo Hanabi preocupada- ¡Shigure ¿donde esta Darien?!

Él se quedó a pelear, dijo que sacar a Hinata era más importante que su vida -dijo Shigure preocupado, se escuchó un fuerte impacto seguido de un temblor, Hanabi solo vio como Darien y Dragon se elevaron peleando pero se escuchó un fuerte impacto y Darien terminó cayendo al suelo con fuerza- ahora como lo ves sigue peleando

Tía cuide a Haruki por mi -dijo Hanabi preocupada y Lucy tomó al bebe en sus brazos- cuídelo mucho

Espera Hanabi ¿tu que harás? -dijo Lucy preocupada-

Iré a yudar a Darien -dijo Hanabi seria-

¡No puedes sería un suicidio! ¡Sin tus poderes él te matará! -grito Shigure preocupado-

¡Ya lo se! -Hanabi grito pero ella estaba llorando- pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que matan a mi esposo y yo no hice nada para salvarlo, pongan a todos a salvo -se fue corriendo dejando a los dos sorprendidos, Hanabi solo regresó corriendo, mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Darien y Dragon seguían peleando hasta que Darien giró y cayó cerca de su espada para tomarla en sus manos, Darien y Dragon avanzaron solo para gritar y concentrar sus poderes en sus puños libres, los dos golpearon al otros con fuerza en la cara liberando una onda de sonido y energía, Darien y Dragon escupieron sangre pero se mantuvieron en pie y Darien lanzó un corte vertical liberando una onda de energía azul, el ataque golpeó a Dragon el pecho dejándole una cortada probó profunda-

Jejeje...parece que tu poder y cuerpo ya llegaron al límite de su resistencia -dijo Darien sonriendo- lo siento pero..la pelea ha terminado yo gane

¿Que? -Dragon se quejó y vio su cuerpo cortado y herido, se tocó el pecho y vio sangre en sus manos- ¡No! ¡Eso no! -Dragon grito liberando más energía de su cuerpo mientras Darien estaba cansándose-

 _Como lo supuse...mi cuerpo aun no está acostumbrado a estos grandes poderes...y como no tengo experiencia usándolos...entonces...no podré sufrir mucho...será mi fin_ -pensó Darien candado- _Hanabi perdóname pero hasta aquí llegue, lamentan haber faltado a mis promesas y ahora...lo daré todo...por el futuro de nuestro hijo_ -los dos avanzaron corriendo pero Darien sintió que su cuerpo tembló y terminó cayendo al suelo- ¡No ahora no...! -Dragon grito y cayó sobre Darien dando un fuerte impacto, Darien se levantó gritando y liberó energía cortando parte del pecho de Dragon de nuevo dejándole un corte cruzado, Darien avanzó gritando y lanzó un corte vertical pero Dragon extendió su brazo izquierdo gritando-

¡Reflejo de fuerza! -Dragon grito con fuerza mientras Darien terminó golpeando su palma con fuerza, los dos gritaron con fuerza mientras el suelo temblaba y se relajaba la energía de ambos en un choque, la energía de Darien se convirtió en una onda de energía y luego ocurrió una fuerte explosión, Dragon terminó gritando y se sujetó el brazo viendo que tenía una gran cortada en todo su brazo derecho por la mitad, pero en el caso de Darien el clavo su espada en el suelo y se sujetaba el antebrazo izquierdo-

Gr...grhhh...-Darien estaba temblando, con los ojos rojos y sudaba en grandes cantidades mientras veía un charco de sangre- No...puede...ser...mi ataque...se vio...reflejado..y me corto mi propio...me corto mi brazo izquierdo...

Jejeje...te lo merecías desgraciado -dijo Dragon sonriendo- ah..pero que veo...vaya espíritu de lucha tan fuerte...ni un solo grito, ¿qué se siente ser derrotado por tu propia espada?

Ese ataque...fue un escudo..lo reflejaste pero no saliste ileso -dijo Darien molesto- y si crees que me rendiré solo por haber pedido mi brazo estas equivocado -Darien tomó la espada y expulsó energía pero la energía de Dragon volvió a aumentar- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque tu poder sigue aumentando?

Mi cuerpo fue modificado con el único fin de no tener límites...aunque tú te mueras en esta pelea tu fuerza y todos los ataques que me des no serán desperdiciados, yo los consumiré y matare a todos los que están sucia aldea -Dragon grito liberando fuego sonriendo mientras Darien estaba sorprendido- ¡Ven hacia tu muerte! -Darien mantuvo silencio y luego vio su espada-

 _Maestro...usted me enseñó que debo perseguir y derrotar a aquel que amenace lo más Preciado para mi, usted mi guió por el mejor camino posible, me adoptó y me cuido y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido, Hanabi tú te convertiste en mi mundo entero y todo lo que vivimos guárdalo en tu corazón, gracias por amarme, gracias por encontrarme, gracias por salvarme_ -pensó Darien calmado- _Ya es mi turno de darlo todo_ -Darien expulsó energía cubriéndose de descargas rojas y envolvió su espada en energía azul, solo se preparó y el suelo tembló un poco, avanzó de un impulso con fuerza y Dragon se preparó para atraparlo pero Darien perforó su pecho con la espada justo en la zona del corazón-

¡AAAAAAAAAARGH...! ¡¿Como...?! -Dragon grito sorprendido mientras Darien empujaba más la espada- ¡No! ¡Si yo muero tu...vendrás conmigo! -Dragon grito y sujetó a Darien del cuello para golpearlo en el pecho con sus garras, clavó sus garras y Darien escupió sangre-

¡AAAAAARGH...GGUUUAAAARHJ! -Darien escupió sangre mientras las garras de Dragon terminaron perforando su pecho hasta la espalda- lo...hago..por...por...-Darien solo gruñó y empujó su espada hasta perforar el pecho por completo y con eso el corazón de Dragon- ¡Por ellos! -ambos gritaron liberando energía que se deshizo dejando un agujero, Darien se alejó un par de pasos y cayó de espaldas sonriendo pero Dragon solo terminó cayendo con fuerza, Darien solo estaba respirando agitado ahogándose en sangre, estaba perdiendo la visión y se sujetó el pecho con su mano- El...fin...llegue...a todo lo que tenia...-Hanabi estaba corriendo en medio de la aldea, estaba sorprendida viendo el lugar destruido pero siguió corriendo buscando a Darien-

¡Darin! ¡Darien! ¡¿Darien donde esta?! -Hanabi grito asustada pero comenzó a oler algo y corrió en la misma dirección viendo el agujero y notó como Darien estaba en el suelo herido- Darien...no...no -Hanabi camino con cuidado y vio a Darien en el suelo, lo cargó y lo acostó sobre sus piernas- Darien...Darien...

Perdóname...-Darien hablo con cuidado viendo como Hanabi estaba llorando apretándolos dientes- di...todo...lo hice...por ti...

Darien...lo siento si..yo no te hubiera...dejado, ahora mismo tu -dijo Hanabi llorando- Yo no pude protégete...te falle

No...tú no me fallaste...Hanabi...por favor -Darien estaba sonriendo y levantó su mano dándole a Hanabi su gema- tu...debes proteger a todos...protege...a nuestro..hijo...y ámalo mucho...vive por los dos...

Darien te amo, te amo más que a nada y por eso no me imagino la vida sin ti -dijo Hanabi llorando- por favor solo quédate...no me dejes

Siempre estaré contigo...Hanabi...tú eres siempre y serás mi mundo..-dijo Darien sonriendo- te amo Hanabi...-Hanabi sujetaba temblando su mano pero en un momento Darien cerró los ojos y su brazo cayó en su pecho, Hanabi se quedó sorprendida-

No...no...no..-Hanabi lloro sujetando su gema con fuerza hasta cubrirla de sangre- No..aaarh por favor...no...¡GGAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Hanabi gritaba con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Darien, Hinata abrió los ojos escuchando los gritos de Hanabi y se levantó sentándose en la carreta-

Maestra Hinata, aún no es momento para que se mueva -dijo Reon preocupado-

Hinata quédate tranquila ahora, tu cuerpo necesita descansar -dijo Lucy intranquila-

Eso no me importa, tengo que ir con Hanabi ahora -dijo Hinata molesta- todavía lo siento:..hay algunos aquí cerca -Lucy y Reon trataron de detenerla pero sintieron una onda de calor cerca de ellos, todos los aldeanos vieron ondas de calor alto fuertes que provenían de la aldea junto a un brillo dorado- hay...no ya...comenzó

¿Ya comenzó? ¿Qué cosa comenzó? -dijo Simia nerviosa caminando cerca de ellos-

Estas onda de calor...se siente como si estuviera cerca de una fogata -dijo Reon sorprendido-

Siento que mi piel se pone seca y mi garganta también -dijo Simia confundida sujetándose el cuello-

¿Hinata esto es...? -dijo Lucy confundida-

Si...tengo que ir con ella o reducirá todo a cenizas, cuiden a Haruki yo volveré en un rato -dijo Hinata cansada y se levantó de un salto para ir corriendo pero entre los escombros estaba Seras sonriendo viendo a Hanabi abrazando el cuerpo de Darien, Seras caminaba con calma viendo a Hanabi llorar-

Ha que fracaso, ese estupido de Dragon se murió sin cumplir con la misión y a cambio tomó la vida de un total inútil -dijo Seras sonriendo- más muerte sin sentido no puede haber -se escucharon unos pasos y vio a un lobo gris junto a ella- bien está distraída tráeme el Poder del Sol -el lobo solo se acercó y tocó a Hanabi y luego extraño una esfera de energía de color amarilla con ojos naranja, el lobo sonrió pero notó como sus manos comenzaron a arder-

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Aaaaargh quema! ¡Quema, quema! -el lobo grito asustado tratando de soltar la esfera pero esta lo fue convirtiendo en cenizas pero Hanabi estaba expulsando energía que se volvió dorada con tonos rojos-

¡¿Qué es esto?! -grito Seras asustada viendo como el poder aumentó haciendo temblar el campo, Seras retrocedió un poco y se cubrio la cara con una mano, Hanabi estaba callada y su cara estaba oscurecida, Blackheart apareció frente a Seras y se sorprendió viendo el poder de Hanabi, Blackheart estaba herido pero aún podía estar de pie-

¿Que le hiciste? -dijo Blackheart sorprendido-

No lo sé...Dragon mato a su esposo, debe estar enfurecida -dijo Seras sorprendida, Hanabi siguió expulsando energía que parecía arder como el fuego, tenía ligeros tonos anaranjados y su espada de energía regresó a su cuerpo- el Chi...regresó

Estupida, su Chi es el más poderoso de todos, y al matar a su esposa despertarse lo mass peligroso de su poder -dijo Blackheart sorprendido, el suelo tembló con fuerza y los dos se alejaron asustados, vieron como Hanabi se levantó dejando que su pelo se levantara, las flamas ardieron en sus brazos, piernas, hombros y parte del pecho-

Grrr...aaaragh...-Hanabi estaba tratando de gritar pero sus ojos estaban en blanco con marcas rojas cayendo por sus párpados como lágrimas, su pelo creció llegando hasta su cintura en puntas, sus puntas ganaron tonos naranjas igual que su cuerpo, su pelo en el centro tenía un ligero brillo dorado, en su pecho apareció un petó naranja brillante con el símbolo del sol en su centro, en sus hombros había hombreras ovaladas anaranjadas con tonos amarillos, en brazos tenía muñequeras y guantes de tono naranja brillante con tonos dorados, sus botas en las piernas le cubrían hasta las rodillas con un ligero relieve en forma de flamas doradas, en su frente estaba una marca en forma de flecha pequeña, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas rojas en forma de lágrimas pero sus ojos seguían en blanco y ella seguía cubierta en energía-

¿Ya paso? -dijo Seras asustada-

No...prepárate porque aquí viene -dijo Blackheart preocupado-

¡Grrraaa...grrrr! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Hanabi grito con fuerza expulsando energía, su cuerpo brillo con fuerza empujando a ambos, Seras y Blackheart se cruzaron de brazos soportando la energía-

Por eso...Kan fue destruido por el Chi, su Chi está ardiendo como el Sol -dijo Blackheart sorprendido- debo derrotarla o nos matará -extendió su brazo izquierdo concentrando energía negra formando una esfera negra de gran tamaño, la esfera aumentó de tamaño pero Hanabi grito y extendió los brazos formando una esfera dorada y anaranjada, Blackheart se sorprendió y ambos ataques avanzaron chocando entre ellos creando una fuerte explosión en el campo, Seras y Blackheart solo se alejaron sorprendidos y vieron a Hanabi gritar y avanzar hacia ellos lanzando un golpe pero golpeó la casa destruyendola en un fuerte impacto, Blackheart y Seras terminaron en otro extremo sorprendidos viendo el fuego frente a ellos- Como lo suponía...su poder aumentó de forma drástica por la furia...eso sería imposible sin un entrenamiento adecuado pero eso se debe a su furia

Ya basta de palabrerías ¿que le paso a esa tal Hanabi? -dijo Seras sorprendida-

Está usando el Modo Explosivo -dijo Blackheart sorprendido, Seras se sorprendió y los dos escucharon como Hanabi cayó detrás de ellos dejando un agujero en el suelo, Hanabi grito y extendió los brazos creando una segunda esfera de energía- ¡no me subestimes! -Blackheart y Hanabi dispararon sus ataques chocaron por segunda vez y estos explotaron creando una onda de sonido y viento empujando todo lo cercano, Blackheart apareció en otro extremo abriendo sus alas y respirando agitado- Paró mi técnica...por segunda vez...-se escuchó un sonido y él giró pero recibió un corte en su pecho con las garras de Hanabi, sus heridas eran profundas y Hanabi grito golpeándolo en su cuerpo lanzándolo contra el suelo y él se impactó con fuerza, Blackheart se levantó sujetando su pecho en la zona de la herida-

Rayos es muy fuerte ¿como le quitamos el Chi? -dijo Seras molesta-

Ya no te preocupes por eso, su Chi es demasiado fuerte -dijo Blackheart molesto- pero por suerte le robe un poco -extendió su mano derecha mostrando como tenía una esfera de energía pequeña en ella- ya tenemos lo que queríamos ya no es nuestro problema

Esta bien vámonos -dijo Seras molesta, Hanabi grito y avanzó contra ellos pero Blackheart expulsó energía y los dos desaparecieron dejando que Hanabi solo cayera al suelo de rodillas, Hanabi estaba respirando agitada y comenzó a llorar deshaciendo su energía, su Modo Explosivo seguía activo y sus ojos se mostraron mostrando una iris azul clara-

¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi! -Hinata grito asustada y vio a Hanabi llorar-

Mamá...yo...yo...Hanabi estaba temblando y Hinata solo corrió para abrazarla y las dos cayeron al suelo de rodillas pero Hanabi deshizo su transformación quedando en brazos de Hinata-

Descuida hija...todo estará bien..todo estará bien -dijo Hinata deprimida escuchando el llanto de Hanabi, después de unas horas muchos estaban regresando a la aldea viendo la devastación, tuvieron que armar campamentos para poder descansar al menos unas horas antes del amanecer, Hinata y un grupo de sus compañeros así como compañeros de Hanabi estaban acompañando a Hanabi la cual dejó flores en una tumba recién excavada, era la tumba de Darien, algunos de sus compañeros estaban derramando lágrimas mientras Hinata estaba callada cargando a Haruki el cual permanecía dormido-

Hanabi...¿estas bien? -dijo Simia nerviosa-

No, no, siento que estoy destrozada, siento que mi corazón se rompió -dijo Hanabi llorando viendo al cielo- pero ahora lo que deseo más que nada es venganza y poder destruirlo todo a mi paso

Esto sonará feo hija pero...ahora necesitamos a nuestra líder no una guerrera -dijo Bruce serio y Hanabi solo cayó de rodillas apretando los puños-

Eso lo sé -dijo Hanabi molesta- pero igual no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento

Basta de escuchar consejos de santos viejos -dijo Hinata sería- escuchen, esos sujetos tienen una parte del Chi del Sol, ese poder servirá incluso para resucitar a Berseck y hacer que todo el mundo se reduzca a cenizas, rápido no hay tiempo que perder

¿De que habla Hinata? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Hanabi toma todo lo que puedas, las dos vamos a la ciudad de Mei Jing en China -dijo Hinata seria pero eso sorprendió a todos-

¿Que? ¿Por que iríamos haya? -dijo Hanabi confundida-

Porque Rasel va para haya, perdidos el Chi del Guerrero del Sol, pedimos los Chi del fénix, la tortuga y el tigre y los tesoros sagrados así que su siguiente punto será el chi del Dragon y el tesoro sagrado de la resurrección, así que todo debemos reunirnos ahí -dijo Hinata calmada-

Espera Hinata, Hanabi está muy triste y esta de luto, no puede irse asi simplemente, debe descansar -dijo Lucy sorprendida-

No te sientas mal por mi tía -dijo Hanabi molesta- porque voy con mi madre, ahora estoy furiosa, y quiero venganza, para una señora del Clan Shiba el periodo de Luto no debe ser un obstáculo, primero cumpliré mi misión y luego me voy a desahogar llorando

Hanabi ¿tú realmente piensas ir? -dijo Rena sorprendida-

Si, Darien era mi esposo, yo pelearé hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más, quiero matarlos, quiero matarlos a todos hasta que no quede nada de ellos -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Hanabi...-Rena estaba preocupada y sorprendida, Hinata camino y le entregó a Haruki en sus brazos-

Cuidado por favor, te prometo que iré y regresaré con papá, todos juntos -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Entendido hermana -dijo Rena preocupada, todos estaban callados hasta que vieron a Isao correr hacia ellos-

¡Hermanas! ¡Mamá! ¡Rápido es urgente! -Isao grito preocupado-

¿Qué sucede Isao? -dijo Hinata confundida-

Es la espada, la Shibari Mangetsu, ¡No está! -Isao sorprendió a todos y todos fueron corriendo a la tumba de Isaac solo para ver qué era verdad, la espada ya no estaba- anoche antes de dormir aquí estaba la espada ahora ya no está

Esto es imposible, nadie excepto Izanamy e Isaac podían mover esa espada -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

Pues parece que eligió a alguien nuevo -dijo Bruce sorprendido- quizas alguien más la tiene

Pero ¿quien? ¿Quien se la llevó? -dijo Jeanne confundida, se acercó caminando y vio un pelo blanco en el suelo, lo tomó en sus dedos y lo olfato, notó algunas huellas de sangre en el suelo y luego vio a otro lado- alguien la trató de quitar pero se cortó, al final la pudo sacar con mucho esfuerzo

¿Tienes idea de quien? -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Si...Zafiro se la llevo -dijo Jeanne molesta, todos estaban hablando en murmuros y Jeanne vio el pelo en sus manos- es pelo de loba y este es el olor de su perfume, ¿alguien la ha visto hoy?

No, desde ayer no aparece -dijeron algunos confundidos y luego Jeanne vio el mechón de pelo- ¿Por que se la llevó? -mientras tanto en un barco Zafiro iba dormida sujetando la espada dentro de una vaina y envuelta en una sábana verde-

Bien hecho Zafiro, llevaste la espada -dijo Kirika sonriendo saliendo por detrás del mástil- tenemos los rayos, poder y ahora la espada estamos listos

¿Estas segura de que esto funcionará? Porque acabo de hacer una gran traicion por ti -dijo Zafiro molesta-

Descuida funcionará, la espada Shibari Mangetsu posee poderes superiores a cualquier otro tesoro místico -dijo Amy calmada caminando en el bote- combinando esto con el poder de dos guardianes obtendremos el resultado, el Guerrero Dragon Negro resurgirá tal como lo planeamos las tres

Siento que lo que hacemos es incorrecto -dijo Zafiro preocupada-

Zafiro llevamos trabajando esto por dos meses, no podemos darle marcha atrás -dijo Kirika seria- el no está muerto, está congelado y si queremos darle fin a esta guerra necesitaremos toda la ayuda y poder necesarios

Hoy un bebé perdió a su padre, una mujer perdió a su esposo, se ha perdido un amigo -dijo Amy preocupada- yo perdí a mi pueblo...no quiero que más gente muere por favor ya no podemos permitirnos mas muertes -Zafiro solo vio la espada y la susurro con fuerza-

Esta bien...esta bien vayamos más rápido -dijo Zafiro intranquila- Kirika usa la técnica

Técnica a la orden -Kirika expulsó energía sonriendo y creó una esfera negra con bordes amarillos en sus manos- esto será asombroso -levantó su brazo extendiendo la esfera de energía cubriendo a las tres- ¡otra dimensión! -la esfera desapareció y las tres terminaron cayendo entre algunos árboles cayendo acostadas- ¡Funcionó! -Kirika se levantó gritando y sonriendo-

Si a medias -dijo Amy molesta frotando su cuello, las tres estaban en un jardín a las afueras del palacio Imperial de los guardianes- nos trajiste al jardín no al interior

Bueno el punto es que llegamos -dijo Kirika sonriendo-

Hay creo que me revente una de mis niñas al caer -dijo Zafiro adolorida, se escuchó una explosión y las dos vieron detrás de ella como había fuego propagándose en el exterior, Kirika camino un poco y vio a un caballo musculoso con armadura dorada puesta en su cuerpo y pelo blanco en su cril con ojos morados, a su lado estaban tres lobos negros atacando con energía golpeando la puerta principal- ¿que sucede?

Hyndra y sus súbditos nos encontraron -dijo Kirika sorprendida- rápido chicas entren -sujetó una puerta y la abrió con fuerza dejando que ambas hembras entraran, Kirika las siguió caminando mientras bajaban unas escaleras escuchando los fuertes impactos, las tres siguieron bajando lo más rápido que podían mientras el lugar temblaba, Ichirou y Sparks estaban gruñendo viendo el techo-

Vaya finalmente llegan -dijo Ichirou molesto-

Ahora no su majestad, tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo Kirika molesta- ¿cuanto tiempo tiene atacando el palacio?

Unos diez minutos, me vieron cuando fui por algo de comida -dijo Sparks sorprendido- Hyndra es demasiado fuerte y sin mis poderes al máximo no podré hacer nada

No me importa -dijo Kirika molesta- tenemos que comenzar, Sparks necesito el rayo más poderoso que puedas crear, Zafiro clava esa espada en el hielo

Si -dijo Zafiro nerviosa, se acercó corriendo viendo al frente, había un cuadro de metal en el suelo con hielo expulsando vapor, Zafiro sacó la espada y la clavó en el hielo, perforó más en el hielo hasta que la espada quedó firmemente- bien ya está la espada

Muy bien ahora liberaré el sello de la gema -dijo Kirika calmada, tomó la caja de piedra y con cadenas, extendió los dedos y junto las manos, entrelazó sus dedos y luego levantó los dos primeros dedos- bien aquí voy, Mendiora, Adriburis...Drauinos...Exenticu...orerreug etse a adiv al a nagiart sadargas saitseb rovaf rop...-su cuerpo brillo y las cadenas cayeron al suelo liberando un brillo dorado y negro del interior de la caja, la caja se abrió revelando una gema negra con un Dragon dorado dibujado en el interior, el Dragon se levantaba y abría la boca al parecer rugiendo- esta es nuestra última esperanza

Bien hay que darle energía -dijo Amy preocupada, Ichirou asintió y los dos extendieron los brazos liberando energía golpeando la gema, la gema brilló con fuerza mientras Kirika y Zafiro hicieron lo mismo dejando que el Dragon dibujado comenzara a brillar con más fuerza y la gema palpitó- esta lista

Sparks es tu turno -dijo Kirika preocupada, tomó la gema y la lanzó dejándola suspendida- ¡Ahora!

¡Aaaaargh! -Sparks grito y extendió los brazos liberando un fuerte rayo que golpeó la gema haciendo que liberara más energía, la gema comenzar a girar un poco- ¿cuanto poder debo generar?

Solo unos volteos más, un poco más -dijo Kirika seria viendo la gema brillar y liberar más descargas- bien ahora bájala que golpee la espada -Sparks grito y bajo los brazos dejando que la gema golpeara la espada electrificandola, la espada brillo igual que la gema y cubrió el hielo con energía y descargas doradas, el hielo comenzó a fracturarse y hacerse pedazos- ¡ya Sparks detente! -Sparks se detuvo mientras la gema y la espada brillaron y el hielo terminó haciéndose pedazos liberando energía, todos se alejaron un poco y vieron la gema brillar y caer sobre alguien, un animal de pelo blanco y al parecer macho, Kirika y Zafiro se acercaron para verlo mientras Kirika tocó el pecho del animal-

¿Funcionó? -dijo Zafiro confundida-

Hmmm...creo que no -dijo Kirika molesta- ¡Maldicion no funcionó! -Kirika grito molesta y golpeó el hielo con sus brazos- perdónenme les fallé -Zafiro solo suspiró pero todos se sorprendieron al sentir que el techo tembló con más fuerza y comenzaron a caer escombros cerca de ellos-

Hay no el palacio ha fallado -dijo Sparks sorprendido- voy a ir a tratar de detenerlos, ustedes llévense la espada y busquen al maestro Dragon díganle que la guerra ya comenzó -Zafiro avanzó y tomó la espada para salir corriendo, los demás la siguieron mientras los lobos negros se detuvieron de disparar energía, Amy y Kirika salieron por la parte trasera mientras Sparks, Zafiro e Ichirou llegaron por la parte de enfrente-

Hyndra ya basta, aquí no hay nada que te interese -dijo Sparks molesto-

Si hay algo que me interesa -dijo el caballo algo serio y camino hacia ellos- aqui escuchen de una gran fuente de Chi oscuro, he venido para llevármelo a mi amo Rasel

Pues aquí ya no hay nada y mejor lárgate -dijo Ichirou molesto, los tres quedaron en guardia pero se veían un poco heridos, Hyndra solo grito con fuerza expulsando energía y eso sorprendió a los tres- ¿que fuerza?

Vaya...esto será difícil -dijo Zafiro sonriendo nerviosa, Ichirou avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe pero Hyndra levantó su brazo izquierdo doblándolo frente a él deteniendo el golpe, se creó una onda de sonido e Hyndra lo empujó con su brazo y avanzo corriendo golpeándolo en su cuerpo con fuerza, Ichirou solo escupió sangre y fue lanzado contra unas rocas causando un fuerte impacto, Ichirou se quejó pero apretó los puños expulsando energía, en el sótano del lugar cayó un poco de escombros sobre el cuerpo y el animal movió su brazo derecho mostrando la gema que tenía puesta en un brazalete gris plateado, Sparks solo grito igual que Zafiro y avanzaron corriendo, Hyndra solo movió la cabeza de lado y los lobos negros avanzaron corriendo y saltaron mordiendo a Sparks en los brazos haciéndolo gritar, Sparks estaba moviendo los brazos empujándolos pero los lobos se levantaron y comenzaron a mover los brazos golpeando a Sparks, Sparks estaba quejándose recibiendo algunos golpes en su cuerpo, Zafiro movió la espada tratando de atacarlo pero el lobo avanzó y golpeó a Zafiro en el estómago con fuerza, levantó su brazo izquierdo y la golpeó en su cabeza tirándola al suelo, Hyndra camino lentamente y colocó unos de sus patas sobre la cabeza de Zafiro presionándola con fuerza-

¡Aaaaaaargh! -Zafiro grito por el dolor mientras Hyndra estaba moviendo su pezuña escuchando como sus huesos sonaban tronando y agrietándose-

Ja ustedes son un chiste -dijo Hyndra calmado, en el sótano el animales salió del hielo y escucharon sus huesos sonar mientras el se colocaba algo de ropa que encontró, una camisa blanc, un pantalón negro y un abrigo negro de borde rojo y rayas rojas en sus brazos, el macho movió sus manos acomodando sus huesos- sus poderes son muy bajos y no se comparan a los míos, solo la energía negra puede matarnos a mí y mis lobos, sujetos que pelean por la justicia no pueden vencernos, los lobos sujetaron a Sparks y a Ichirou dejándolos en el suelo- voy a matarlos a todos aquí y ahora -expulsó energía mientras Zafiro veía la espada y comenzo a llorar un poco-

¡ _Taskete Isaac-Kun! -_ Zafiro grito llorando llamando la atención de Hyndra-

¿Isaac? ¿Y ese quien es? -dijo Hyndra serio, en un momento la espada se movió y regresó al palacio para después brillar y fue arrojada de nuevo girando envuelta en energía negra, la espada le dio un golpe a Hyndra en el pecho dejándole una corta en la armadura y pecho, Hyndra soltó a Zafiro y retrocedió sorprendido, una bola de fuego negro avanzó y golpeó a los lobos que sujetaban a Sparks tirándolos al suelo y lo mismo había pasado con los lobos que sujetaban a Ichirou, apareció un resplandor dorado oscuro en medio del palacio destruido, todos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando Hyndra cayó al suelo sujetando su pecho herido-

¡¿Quien fue el que me lastimó?! -Hyndra grito molesto pero Zafiro se sorprendió y sonrió llorando, frente a ellos estaba un lobo blanco, Sparks e Ichirou se levantaron sorprendidos mientras Kirika y Amy sonrieron viendo como el lobo sujetaba la espada con su mano derecha ha apoyándola en su hombro, ese lobo era Isaac- ¿Quien eres?

¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ahora si van a saber quién es quien! -Ichirou grito sonriendo mientras Isaac expulsó energía negra y dorada rodeándolo como si fuera fuego-

¡Ustedes están tan fregados ahora! -Zafiro grito sonriendo mientras Isaac se acercó o caminando y luego comenzó a correr-

¡TRÁIGANME A RASEL! -Isaac grito molesto y saltó expulsando energía, solo saltó y lanzó un corte diagonal liberando energía-


	86. Chapter 86

_**Himiko abre su corazón**_

En medio de la ciudad imperial había una pelea, Sparks, Ichirou y Zafiro estaban heridos pero Hyndra estaba sujetándose el pecho herido frente a él estaba Isaac quien había despertado saliendo del hielo, usaba un abrigo negro corro de mangas largas pero se veía algo roto, debajo usaba una camisa roja abierta mostrando su pecho y estómago, usaba guantes sin dedos, una cinta roja en la cintura con un pantalón negro, usaba botas negras, en sus brazos tenía muñequeras negras en forma de x con un fondo gris, su pelo estaba algo largo, sus ojos rojos y su espada estaba en sus manos-

¿Ese...es...Isaac? -dijo Ichirou sorprendido viendo a Isaac de pie- pensé que había muerto en la explosión ¿como es que sobrevivió?

Ya veo...a las cucarachas no las matas con nada -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Es Isaac...pero no entiendo ¿qué está pasando aquí? Me dijiste que esto era para despertar a un guerrero -dijo Amy sorprendida viendo a Kirika-

Si, te lo explicaré todo te lo juro -dijo Kirika calmada, Isaac estaba caminando y guardo la espada en su funda justo en su cintura-

Vaya conque finalmente regresaste desgraciado -dijo Hyndra calmado- solo pudiste herirme con una corta sencilla y me confié, esta vez será diferente, primero matare a tu amiga, ¡lobos oscuros frentes a Ya! -los lobos se movieron rápido y se juntaron frente a Hyndra abriendo la boca gruñendo- ¡Disparo oscuro combinado! -los lobos formaron ataques de energía oscura y la dispararon en una forma de esfera negra -Isaac solo avanzó y lanzó un golpe vertical con su espada frente a la esfera haciendo que explotara-

¡Aaaaaargh! -la explosión creó una fuerte onda expansiva, Ichirou y Sparks gritaron cayendo al suelo mientras Kirika y Amy se alejaron sorprendidas, Isaac estaba de pie sujetando su espada parando el golpe, Zafiro se sorprendió y más cuando Isaac deshizo el ataque moviendo su espada a la derecha-

La deshizo de un ataque -dijo Hyndra serio- entonces...¡Lobos oscuros mátenlo! -los lobos gritaron y fueron corriendo mientras Isaac avanzó corriendo, sujetó la espada con todo y funda y lanzó un golpe diagonal contra un lobo justo en su costilla derecha haciendo que se quejara, saltó a la derecha esquivando un golpe y sujetó su espada para desenvainarla y cortando el pecho de un lobo, el lobo se quejó pero Isaac notó algo, no había sangre solo polvo, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un corte horizontal cortando a un lobo en el estómago, giró su espada y avanzó de nuevo apuñalando a un lobo en el pecho, solo levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra los demás lobos, el cuarto solo grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal con sus garras pero Isaac pasó rápido lanzando un corte, el lobo se ahogó y cayó al suelo con una gran herida en el hombro, Hyndra solo quedó impresionado igual que los demás-

Los derrotó con mucha facilidad...dime ¿tú pudiste ver sus movimientos? -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

Si los..vi claramente...pero su velocidad y fuerza son diferentes a los que recuerdo -dijo Sparks serio- _Isaac ¿acaso has elevado más fuerte poder de pelea?_ -Isaac solo se agachó y sujetó la espada del mango con una mano y la otra mano sujetaba su funda-

Vaya conque me retas -dijo Hyndra serio- bien pelearemos ahora, con todas nuestras fuerzas -Isaac expulsó energía mientras Hyndra grito expulsando energía aumentando el tamaño de sus músculos mientras el suelo temblaba un poco- ahora te enfrentas a Hyndra de la roca, el caballo más fuerte de todos -Hyndra avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac saltó girando y cayó detrás de él, avanzó lanzando un corte desenvainando su espada pero Hyndra grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía, Isaac desenvainó su espada y detuvo el golpe con la hoja, el golpe lo impulsó un poco retrocediendo por Hyndra extendió los brazos a los lados dejando que el lugar temblara pero Isaac desenvainó su espada y giró liberando una onda de energía negra y dorada, el ataque avanzó e Hyndra se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Isaac avanzó corriendo pero Hyndra levantó los brazos golpeando el suelo, una onda expansiva golpeó el campo y las rocas fueron levantadas mientras que Isaac saltó de una roca cayendo a otra de pie, volvió a saltar solo para avanzar más rápido pero Hyndra extendió los brazos y los atrajo atrayendo la roca en donde estaba Isaac, Isaac se impulsó y avanzó hacia el, Hyndra grito y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac lanzó un golpe en diagonal chocando su espada con la pezuñá de Hyndra causando una onda de sonido, Isaac cayó al suelo y giró lanzando un corte vertical liberando energía, el ataque golpeó liberando energía y polvo pero Hyndra no estaba y el apareció a la izquierda de Isaac lanzando un golpe al suelo, el golpe sonó y el suelo tembló de nuevo levantando rocas y estas avanzaron contra Isaac, Isaac solo avanzó corriendo y giró cortando una roca por la mitad, otra la corto de forma horizontal y avanzó extendiendo su brazo derecho sujetando la espada y avanzo cortando el hombro izquierdo de Hyndra dejando que derramara sangre en el suelo-

¿Que? ¿Como fue que...? -Hyndra se giró pero Isaac avanzó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía e Hyndra lanzó un golpe chocando su brazo con la espada, los dos liberaron energía hasta que el ataque terminó explotando empujando a Isaac pero hirió a Hyndra en el cuerpo, Isaac solo se agachó y avanzó rápido, apareció detrás de Hyndra lanzándolo un corte en diagonal pero Hyndra giró deteniendo el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, Isaac volvió a desapareció y lanzó un golpe directo de su espada por la espalda de Hyndra pero él se giró levantando su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y causando una fricción entre ambos por la espada y armadura, Hyndra grito liberando energía e Isaac se alejó saltando, Hyndra avanzó corriendo y lanzó algunos golpes pero Isaac solo movió el cuerpo esquivando un golpe, movió la cabeza del lado izquierdo esquivando un golpe y se agachó solo para avanzar y darle un golpe directo en el estómago con su puño derecho, Hyndra se sorprendió un poco y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Isaac tomó su espada y la levantó sujetándola con ambas manos, una mano sujetaba su mango y la otra la parte sin filo de la hoja, el golpe llevó hundiendo a Isaac un poco más en el suelo, aparecieron algunas grietas por el golpe, Isaac e Hyndra estaban forcejeando mientras ambos expulsaban energía pero Hyndra grito y le dio un golpe a Isaac en el cuerpo empujándolo un poco, extendió los brazos y libero una gran esfera de energía negra, Isaac solo dio una pisada al suelo y giró lanzando un corte horizontal con su espada, golpeó la esfera de energía presionando con fuerza y la desvió pero Hyndra grito y lanzó un golpe disparando un rayo debería delgado, Isaac saltó esquivando el ataque y vio como perforó una roca dejando un agujero, se sorprendió un poco y se alejó saltando-

Lo esquivaste-dijo Hyndra sonriendo- bien eso significa que comienzas a tenerme miedo -Hyndra expulsó más energía mientras Isaac sujetó su espada con dos manos, Hyndra extendió su brazo derecho y concentró energía haciéndola girar un poco y la disparó en forma de un gran rayo, Isaac solo saltó delgado esquivando el ataque y saltó levantando los brazos para lanzar un ataque de energía en forma de onda, Isaac terminó cayendo de pie pero Hyndra se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque con su cuerpo- nada mal, bien ya calenté, es hora de usar todo mi poder -solo avanzó corriendo a dos patas muy rápido y comenzó a rodear a Isaac corriendo formando un anillo de polvo y tierra mientras algunas rocas estaban levantándose y rodeando a Isaac-

Aumentó su velocidad de golpe -dijo Ichirou sorprendido-

Gracias por decir lo obvio capitán obviedad -dijo Sparks molesto- este sujetó tiene una energía muy extraña, también parece que posee el elemento tierra y viento, esa combinación es bastante extraña y poco usual -Hyndra grito sonriendo y avanzó rápido contra Isaac, Isaac solo se giró e Hyndra lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara, Hyndra lo rodeó y regresó solo para darle un golpe con el codo en la espalda haciendo una onda de sonido empujandolo, Isaac solo se quejó y giró cayendo de rodillas pero Hyndra apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe con ambos brazos y lo golpeó con fuerza enterrándolo en el suelo creando un fuerte temblor, en el suelo se creó un agujero mientras Hyndra se comenzó a reír- ¡Maldito!

Pasamos por muchos problemas para revivirlo y ha provocado que lo maten -dijo Ichirou molesto, Kirika y Zafiro solo gruñeron un poco pero Amy solo vio una energía negra levantándose un poco-

¿Por que no te mueves? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? -dijo Hyndra sonriendo pero notó algo y eso fue energía negra que se movió como el fuego, se alejó saltando y cayó de pie alejado cuando vio Isaac se puso de pie gruñendo, movió su cuello acomodando su huesos y clavó su espada en el suelo, Hyndra solo lo vio escuchando como sonaba sus nudillos, luego su cuello y escupió- eres un tipo irritante, si vas mostrar tu verdadero poder hazlo de una buena vez

¡Mátalo...Dark Ryu! -Isaac grito liberando energía negra y dorada de su cuerpo; una flama negra lo rodeó mostrando que el abrigo que tenía había crecido un poco más, tenía borde negro, muñequeras negras en los brazos hechas de metal, en las piernas sus botas tenían una cubierta negra con borde blanco que iba desde sus tobillos hasta la mitad de la pierna, en los hombros tenía hombreras negras metálicas ajustadas la forma de sus hombros, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeado de energía negra y dorada-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Sparks sorprendido y su cuerpo estaba temblando un poco- _Mi cuerpo...está temblando...¿Por que?_ -vió sus manos y luego vio a Isaac, Lu estaba meditando junto a su Po cuando los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Lu se levantó temblando-

Grrr...aaarhh papa...¿sientes eso? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Si, jamás había sentido algo igual -dijo Po confundido-

Esta energía es muy fría...totalmente negativa -dijo Lu sorprendida- pero su Chi...se siente como el Chi de los héroes

Un Chi maligno que se asemeja al Chi de los héroes...eso suena imposible -dijo Po sorprendido, en el campo de pelea Isaac estaba caminando con calmada y se colocó frente a Hyndra-

Vaya conque eres un guardián ahora, ¿pero como? Pensé que solo los que fueran tranquilos y de corazón puro podían tener una gema así de ponderosa -dijo Hyndra calmado-

Yo soy tranquilo...y mi corazón es puro -dijo Isaac calmado y luego sonrió- hmmm mi corazón tiene pura maldad -Isaac extendió su brazo derecho concentrando energía en una esfera y luego la disparó con fuerza, Hyndra apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el ataque chocó con algo provocando una explosión destruyendo una gran cantidad de casas y de la zona, Hyndra salió del humo levemente herido y vio su cuerpo-

Imposible...con un simple ataque causó una gran destruccion -dijo Hyndra sorprendido- eso no puede ser, no importa que tan fuerte fue en el pasado él no puede vencerme

Vaya que eres un tipo muy despreciable -dijo Isaac calmado apareciendo detrás de Hyndra, Hyndra se dio la vuelta sorprendido e Isaac volvió a disparar energía negra chocando con Hyndra provocando una explosión, Hyndra solo corrió y cayó entre unas rocas-

Tendré que correr...no puedo vencerlo -dijo Hyndra asustado y temblando pero sintió que alguien lo sujetó de sujetaba de su hombro, cuando giró vio a Isaac sujetándolo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tenia la espada-

No escaparas -dijo Isaac calmado y giró lanzando a Hyndra contra la pared, Isaac expulsó energía y la concentró en su espada formando una lanza- Lanzador Negro -lo lanzó con fuerza y terminó perforando el centro del pecho de Hyndra hasta que lo empujó y terminó atorado en una pared colgando por la espada-

¡HAAAAARG...AAARGHHAGAAAARRG! -Hyndra grito escupiendo algo de sangre y la roca se rompió dejándolo caer al suelo, Isaac se acercó con calma y lo vi en el suelo respirando con dificultad- aaah...hasta aqui llego nuestra pelea...aaarhj ¿qué quieres...? ¿Verme...suplicar? ¿Que me retuerza...por piedad? Tu..eres peor que yo...

No me interesa escuchar a mis enemigos pedir por piedad, tampoco me interesa saber tu pasado ni tus decisiones que te llevaron a hacer estas atrocidades -dijo Isaac calmado, tomó la espada y la guardo regresando a la normalidad- solo quiero saber ¿en donde está tu jefe?

Je...ya que importa...aunque hubiese logrado escapar de ti...el me hubiera matado...sin dudar -dijo Hyndra sonriendo- el...Va a la...ciudad...de Honk Kong...ahí será la última batalla..más te vale...guuug estar listo -Isaac solo asintió y se comenzó a retirar, el veía su cuerpo, estaba delgado por dormir-

 _Perdí..peso...mi pelo es más largo...mi cuerpo expulsa mucha energía...mi fuerza y velocidad aumentaron...pero¿cuanto...tiempo estuve dormido?_ -pensó Isaac confundido viendo su cuerpo, solo se cruzó de brazos pensando un poco pero lo dejó y siguió su camino solo para ver a Zafiro frente a él-

Hola...-dijo Isaac calmado pero Zafiro saltó y lo abrazo con fuerza-

Que bueno...que bueno -dijo Zafiro sonriendo y llorando un poco, Isaac pasó su mano derecha por su cabeza y la izquierda la sujetó de la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza, la sujetó sonriendo y se relajó- bienvenido de vuelta Isaac

Estoy de regreso y todo gracias a ti Zafiro -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Y nosotros estamos pintados? -dijo Ichirou confundido-

Olvidado...ella tiene dos grandes razones para salvarlo y nosotros no -dijo Sparks molesto- preferiría que se hubiera quedado congelado -después de unos minutos todos estaban comiendo pero Isaac comía muy rápido sorprendiendo a todos-

Tranquilo Isaac te dolerá el estómago -dijo Amy calmada comiendo tranquila-

Lo siento es..que...-Isaac estaba comiendo y bebió algo de sopa del plato- es que he estado congelado quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y no puedo desaprovechar comer la deliciosa comida de Zafiro -Zafiro sonrió complacida mientras Isaac terminó de comer- aaagh que sabroso, sin duda es la mejor comida que he probado, nada se le compara -mientras Isaac comía, en el palacio de Jade Lu terminó gritando y lanzó un plato dejando que se clavara en una columna como si fuera un arma casi cortando las orejas de Tom-

¡HAAAAAAARGH! ¡¿Estas loca o que comiste?! -Tom grito asustado-

Upsi...perdón es que...me enoje sin razón como si alguien hubiera insultado mi comida -dijo Lu nerviosa- creó que fue un ataque de celos -Tom solo movió la cabeza confundido, de regreso en el palacio destruido-

Bueno estuvo sabroso -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿como te sientes Zafiro?

Estoy bien pero me preocupa más tu condición -dijo Zafiro calmada, abrió la camisa de Isaac y revisó su cuerpo un poco, pasó sus manos por su pecho y las subió hasta los hombros revisando su cuerpo- hmmm que interesante si firmes todavía -siguió moviendo sus manos por su cuerpo tocando más y conociendo su compostura- ya veo

Oye como que me estás tocando demasiado hoy -dijo Isaac calmado-

¡Perdón! -Zafiro grito sonrojada- yo juro que lo hice con esa intension -Zafiro se alejó avergonzada un poco-

No hay problema -dijo Isaac sonriendo- creó que estas herida después de un golpe así -Isaac tocó el centro del pecho de Zafiro y vio algo con sus ojos, siguió moviendo su mano tocando su estómago y luego tocó uno de sus senos, lo siguió presionando un poco haciendo sonrojar a Zafiro, la siguió tocando mientras su cara estaba roja pero Isaac estaba calmado-

¡Oye ¿qué haces cabeza hueca?! -grito Amy molesta y sonrojada-

¡No la toques si yo hice todo el plan para revivirte! -Kirika grito molesta y sonrojada e Isaac soltó a Zafiro dejándola avergonzada-

Si su corazón aún funciona -dijo Isaac calmado y algo serio-

¡Eso lo podemos ver sin que la toques! -gritaron Kirika y Amy molestas-

¡Ya deja de tocarla tanto! -Kirika grito molesta y sujetó a Isaac de la cabeza para abrazarlo con fuerza y presionarlo contra su busto- ¡Además aquí me tienes!

¡Oye! -esta vez Zafiro fue l que se enojo- ¡Déjalo! -lo sujetó de un brazo y lo jalo abrazándolo-

Es un desgraciado, las hembras le caen como moscas a la miel -dijo Sparks molesto-

Estoy celoso -dijo Ichirou molesto viendo a Isaac- oye Isaac, ¿cual es tu relación con esta hembra?

Romántica obvio -dijo Isaac sonriendo sujetando uno de los senos de Zafiro-

¡Oye en público no! -Zafiro grito sonrojada-

Somos amigos con derechos -dijo Isaac calmado haciendo que Zafiro tocara su pecho sujetando su mano-

Espera Isaac...-Zafiro trató de hablar pero por su vergüenza no pudo pero Isaac la dejó-

Ella es una asesina del clan Shiba, entrenada por mi padre para misiones de búsqueda de información y asesinato -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ya veo -dijo Sparks calmado- bien escucha te pondremos al tanto de lo que se por ahora

No hace falta yo lo haré, yo sé más de esto que tú Sparks -dijo Kirika calmada- escucha Isaac, después de tu pelea con Scarge todos te dimos por muerto y eso fue hace cuatro meses pero la pregunta que ronda aquí es...¿como es que aún estas vivo?

Yo también estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en esa pelea, no vi otra solución más que hacerme explotar con todo mi poder -dijo Isaac serio-

 _ **Recuerdo de Isaac-**_ Isaac estaba sonriendo envuelto en energía amarilla frente a Scarge, el suelo temblaba igual que se creaba hielo en el aire y en el suelo-

Será tu fin -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Scarge se sorprendió e Isaac solo grito extendiendo su cuerpo liberando la energía y esta golpeó a Scarge en el cuerpo mientras él gritaba desapareciendo en la energía- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac siguió gritando mientras la energía aumentaba de tamaño-

 _Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido terminé sumergiéndome en el mar_ -entre las rocas Isaac cayó al agua y el ataque seguía brillando pero su cuerpo se vio rodeado de hielo- _Y cuando pensé que era mi fin mi cuerpo al parecer se congeló a sí mismo formando un bloque de hielo, al final la marea me llevó a la orilla de la isla_ _ **fin del recuerdo-**_

Yo lo encontré poco después -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- estaba caminando por la playa cuando vi el bloque de hielo

Cuando lo tenía ella me llamó rápidamente para que comenzara a buscar la manera de revivirlo y fue cuando recordé este lugar -dijo Kirika sonriendo-

Fue un plan bastante elaborado -dijo Amy sonriendo- pero me alegra que estes con nosotros -Isaac asintió calmado- aunque sea un momento feliz escucha hay que ponerte al tanto de la situación, la aldea Shishui fue atacada y destruida por un grupo que trabajaba con Rasel, se llevaron todo la elementina y por lo que dice Long la están usando para armas, garras y armaduras resistentes -Isaac suspiró y asintió-

Eso es malo pero no es lo más grave, comenzaron a recolectar el Chi de todos los guardianes -dijo Kirika seria- el primero en ser derrotado fue Sparks y se llevaron su Chi

Sparks...-dijo Isaac serio viendo a Sparks- ¿ese quien es?

¡Oye! ¡Estoy parado frente a ti y dices que no me recuerdas! -grito Sparks molesto-

Hmmm ¿y tú quien eres? -dijo Isaac calmado mirando a Sparks el cual solo cayó de espaldas- dejando al don nadie de lado ¿cuantos más han perdido el Chi?

¡¿Don nadie?! ¡¿Como te atreves a llamarme así?! -grito Sparks molesto pero Isaac lo siguió ignorando-

También Kajo y Long -dijo Kirika calmada-

¡¿Me ignoran?! -grito Sparks sorprendido-

Trataron de robarle su Chi a Hanabi pero ella alcanzó el Modo Explosivo volviendo su Chi inestable, trataron de tomarlo todo pero terminaron muriendo los que lo tocaron -dijo Kirika calmada-

Ya tienen los tesoros del Sol, la luna, el tigre y la tortuga -dijo Zafiro calmada- si consiguen el resto entonces Rasel podrá revivir a Berseck y el mundo será destruido

¿Berseck el rey de la destruccion? Eso si es malo -dijo Isaac sorprendido, se levantó y cómodo sus huesos- bien no hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir al palacio de Jade de inmediato

¿Para que? Lu Ann estará protegida por su padre el maestro Dragon -dijo Amy calmada- No correrá peligro

No me interesa eso, si obtenemos el tesoro del Dragon y lo destruimos u ocultamos Rasel no tendrá todos los tesoros y obtendremos la ventaja -dijo Isaac serio-

Eso es una posibilidad -dijo Ichirou calmado- entonces ¿que sugieren que hagamos?

Yo iré al palacio de Jade con Zafiro y Kirika -dijo Isaac serio- ustedes tendrán que ir al templo del Fénix y buscar la lágrima del fénix la cual es capaz de curar cualquier herida mortal

Rayos ahora paso a escuchar ordenes tuyas -dijo Sparks molesto- pero bueno, no es un mal plan

Tomen los tesoros y tráiganlos, curen sus heridas y una cosa más, cuando lo tengan no lo piensen dos veces huyan, aléjense lo más que puedan -dijo Isaac serio- nos veremos en el palacio de Jade para tratar la falta de energía

Entendido -dijeron Amy, Kirika, Ichirou, Sparks y Zafiro serios, todos se dispersaron dejando a Isaac con Kirika y Zafiro-

Es un buen plan pero...¿no quieres descansar? Llevas mucho tiempo inactivo -dijo Kirika calmada-

No, ya dormí lo suficiente, bien Kirika vayamos por ese tesoro el mundo peligra -dijo Isaac serio, los tres asintieron y se fueron corriendo mientras Kirika iba adelante, en otro lado Long iba acompañado por Kajo y James, los tres avanzaron rápido saltando de rama en rama-

¿Estas seguro que es por aquí el templo? -dijo Long confundido viendo a James saltar más adelante- digo tu memoria podría estar dañado

No soy tan viejo para que creas eso de mi -dijo James calmado- si es por aquí, ya envié un mensaje a mi hermana, ella irá directo al palacio de Jade y luego cuando tengamos a Lu y al tesoros del Dragon iremos a la ciudad de Honk Kong para buscar la pieza final

Admito que es un buen plan adelantarnos a las acciones del enemigo pero aún pienso que debemos cubrir nuestros puntos débiles -dijo Long calmado avanzando de rama en rama-

No entiendo eso de puntos débiles ¿qué quieres decir? -dijo Kajo calmada-

Kajo lo vi cuando enfrentaste a la panda, te congelaste, sentiste como si tu corazón era destrozado, tu y ella tienen historia -dijo Long calmado, Kajo solo mantuvo silencio y suspiró- como supuse, bueno la cosa es que no podemos confiarnos y no podemos tener piedad en estos momentos todos son nuestros enemigos

Tal vez tú si mates pero yo jamás haría algo así -dijo Kajo deprimida- jamás mataría a quien fue mi rival y amiga

No importa si la salvas o no, de todas maneras cuando ese tal Rasel consiga lo que quiere la matará así que piénsalo un poco, esto se volvió una guerra y en la guerra siempre muere alguien -dijo Long serio pero James solo suspiró recordando a una amiga y cerro los ojos un momento-

Él tiene razón Kajo, uno nunca sabe sus hayaremos en el camino de la guerra -dijo James deprimido y siguió su camino- Vamos falta poco para el templo del Fénix en la montaña Changbai -todos siguieron su camino directo al templo, mientras tanto en alguna parte del camino Himiko y Tigresa estaban caminando en calma y silencio, en el caso de Tigresa ella seguía viendo el mapa y entre el mapa estaba él acta de adopción de Himiko, ella suspiró y siguieron el camino-

¿Y bien que podremos encontrar en la montaña Changbai? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Creo que puede haber algo que nos sirva para aumentar tus poderes y también...lo que me quite una carga -dijo Tigresa nerviosa apretando el mapa un poco-

Debe ser una carga muy pesada para estar así de nerviosa -dijo Himiko sonriendo- Mamá calmada todo estará bien

Si...ah..hija no...no nada será igual querida -Tigresa camino un poco más rápido y bajo la mirada- hija estamos en la entrada de la montaña -Himiko giró y vio unas escaleras de piedra que conducían por un portón hecho de madera de color rojo- antes de subir tengo algo importante que debo decirte, escucha,...esto es muy importante...y no se como decírtelo, es que...no quiero que me odies y no quiero que cambie nada entre nosotras, a lo que estoy que esto es muy difícil para mi y será muy difícil para ti y que te amo

¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy adoptada? -dijo Himiko sonriendo levemente-

Si...¿que? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida- ¿tu...tú lo sabías?

Mamá no soy torpe -dijo Himiko sonriendo- tu eres una tigresa y yo soy una pantera, tengo los ojos verdes claros cosa que papá tiene pero no son jade, mi pelo es negro mientras que l tuyo es naranja, no tengo signos de ser una panda como Long o Lu, es muy fácil armar el rompecabezas

Si lo sabías entonces...¿Por que no dijiste nada? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Quería esperar el momento para que ustedes sintieran que estuvieran listos para discutirlo conmigo -dijo Himiko calmada y se acercó a Tigresa- solo quería saber, que fueran sinceros conmigo

¿Desde cuando lo sabes? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Desde que tenia dieciséis años -dijo Himiko sonriendo levemente-

Lo has guardado por más de diez años, me sorprende lo valiente que has sido hija y lo fuerte que te has vuelto -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Bueno tú me enseñaste mucho de cómo ser valiente y fuerte -dijo Himiko sonriendo lagrimeando, Tigresa la abrazó con fuerza y Himiko solo suspiró un poco régresando el abrazo- tu eres mi mamá y siempre serás mi mamá

No importa lo que diga un simple papel -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se alejó para ver a Himiko a los ojos- bueno hija te había traído aquí porque aquí tu padre dice que vio a tu madre biológica por última vez cree que podría ayudarte esto, ya sabes saber de donde vienes y quienes fueron tus padres

Eso...eso ya no importa, ellos me dejaron en el valle de la Paz por una razón -dijo Himiko calmada y sujetó las manos de Tigresa- si les hubiera importado me hubieran ido a buscar pero dejarme en el palacio fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho por mi -Tigresa asintió sonriendo y un poco conmovida- bueno creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ¿o si?

No lo sé -dijo Tigresa calmada, ella guardó el papel de adopción de Himiko en su mochila y le dio al mapa a Himiko- creó que podremos entrenar un poco aquí mejorar entre tú y yo

Hmmm...esto...me resulta familiar -dijo Himiko calmada viendo el mapa- ¿esta es la montaña Changbai?

Así es ¿Por que? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Recuerdo que la maestra Hinata en Japón tenía un mapa de China con cuatro puntos marcados en el mapa, la montaña Changbai estaba en ese mapa -dijo Himiko confundida-

¿Le preguntaste sobre el mapa? -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Hmmm si una vez...dijo que...aquí ocultaron algo importante -dijo Himiko calmada- creó que tiene que ver con las lágrimas del fénix

¿Las lágrimas del fénix? ¿Te refieres al agua de la inmortalidad? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿La conoces? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Si, es uno de los grandes tesoros de toda China y un poder único que solo los guardianes conocen -dijo Tigresa calmada- los tesoros sagrados le brindan poderes únicos a cada uno, hmmm y por lo que he escuchado de otros lados parece que los están reuniendo, Byakun fue el primero en caer, y su tesoro también

Entonces el siguiente tesoro que buscarán será el del Fenix, debemos llegar a la cima rápido -dijo Himiko seria, Tigresa asintió y las dos fueron corriendo a cuatro patas- solo esperemos que no sea muy tarde -siguieron corriendo después de pasar una gran parte de las escaleras vieron que algo había impactado hace poco cerca del lugar- Espera...

Parece que hubo una pelea por aquí -dijo Tigresa sorprendida, caminaron un poco notando como había ramas cortadas y todas quemadas y dobladas, la tierra estaba quemada y había rastros de fuego y humo todavía- parece que el ataque acabó hace mucho pero no te relajes mucho, lo qué pasó aquí podría repetirse

Mantendré la guardia -dijo Himiko calmada, las dos caminaron un poco, siguieron caminando y luego vieron que el rastro terminó en un agujero, se acercaron y vieron que en el agujero había algo cubierto por pedazos de madera y piedras, Himiko expulsó energía pasando a su Modo de Guardiana, se preparó para atacar mientras Tigresa comenzó a retirar las rocas y madera, cuando se dio cuenta había alguien debajo, siguieron moviendo todo revelando al macho debajo, cuando miraron se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de Izanamy herido y temblando-

Oh por buda Himiko rápido ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí -dijo Tigresa preocupada, Himiko asintió y comenzó a ayudarla para cargar a Izanamy un poco, el estaba herido y su cuerpo temblaba, siguieron subiendo hasta que encontraron un lugar plano y extenso con un rio cercano- Himiko saca el equipo médico y tráeme unos pañuelos mojados -Tigresa recostó a Izanamy en el suelo y abrió su camisa para ver que tenía venas azules marcas en su cuerpo y más del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo- ¿que es esto?

Parece que lo envenenaron -dijo Himiko calmada- Espera yo me haré cargo -Himiko sacó sus garras y le dio un ligero corte en sus costillas del lado derecho notando un poco de sangre seguido de un contenido gris sobre ella- si tenía razón, lo envenenaron con algo -Izanamy estaba respirando agitado mientras dejaban que el veneno saliera de su cuerpo junto con mucha sangre, Tigresa sujetó un pedazo de tela y presionó en la herida dejando que la sangre se contuviera en ese lugar, Himiko fue por agua y sacó un botiquín para comenzar a limpiar y desinfectar las heridas de Izanamy, después de unos minutos Izanamy seguía dormido pero herido-

Parece que está estable -dijo Tigresa calmada- pero me pregunto ¿que hicieron para dejarlo así de herido? -Himiko extendió los brazos y liberó energía blanca curando un poco el cuerpo de Izanamy- ¿Himiko qué haces?

Estoy usando el poder curativo que me enseñó la maestra Hinata -dijo Himiko calmada- este poder hará que despierten poco tiempo

Espera...¿poder curativo? -dijo Tigresa poco sorprendida- Himiko...¿Hinata te dijo exactamente como lo puedes crear?

Si me dijo que utiliza mi energía, me concentró un poco y lo liberó creando ondas de energía que irán curando a quien sea -dijo Himiko calmada- creó que lo llaman Ki

Himiko, por eso no podías avanzar, por esto no puedes aprender el Chi porque tú ya está utilizando el Chi -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

¿Como dices? -dijo Himiko confundida- pero no...ellos me mostraron que tienen que hacer trazos con las manos; y esos trazos me ayudaron a crear esta técnica curativa

El Chi para ellos es llamado Ki, el Chi es utilizado para curar cuando se es un maestro del Chi, tal vez por eso las enseñanzas de Po no funcionan, Himiko tú ya sabías usar el pero solo que el método que aprendiste era distinto -dijo Tigresa sonriendo- tu cuerpo se adaptó a la forma japonesa no a la china, y cuando no pudiste aplicarlo a la forma que estabas acostumbrada

La frustración me hizo enojarme más y por eso perdí mi concentración, asombroso -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero...eso no explica porque...no he podido liberar el Nivel Maestro

Porque solo lo liberas con más energía -Himiko y Tigresa reaccionaron y vieron a Izanamy despierto- hola...¿podrían gritar menos? Por favor -ambas felinas sonrieron y siguieron ayudándolo, después de un rato Izanamy estaba sentado sobre una roca descansando- Gracias por salvarme, quien sabe que me hubiera pasado si no me encontraban

Posiblemente te hubieras muerto -dijo Tigresa calmada- ¿como terminaste aquí?

Hace unas horas nos atacaron en la aldea, sacamos a la gente pero querían a Hanabi, Rasel atacó con su ejército y yo...terminé muy herido al deshacerme de la técnica que crearon juntos, cuando la lanzaron yo contrataque y la onda expansiva me trajo aquí -dijo Izanamy cansado y se sujetó las costillas heridas- aaarg desgraciado supo cómo neutralizar mis poderes desde el principio

Cuando yo te encontramos, notamos que tenías signos de haber sido envenenado ¿que ocurrió? -dijo Tigresa calmada pero un poco seria-

Resulta que ellos habían robado una gran roca de elementina, el elemento que neutraliza nuestros poderes y es el material más resistente sobre el planeta -dijo Izanamy serio- crearon un veneno que sirva para neutralizar nuestros poderes, por ahora no tengo mis poderes

Eso si es trágico -dijo Himiko sorprendida- ¿qué pasó con Hanabi y Haruki? ¿Ellos están bien?

No lo sé, pensé que los había derrotado pero terminé despertando aquí -dijo Izanamy serio- No sé que ha estado pasando por ahora

Maldicion -dijo Himiko molesta- por ahora es mejor que vayamos por el tesoro del fénix, si tenemos un tesoro ellos no podrán hacer nada

Es mejor así, si conseguimos aunque sea uno sus planes se verán arruinados -dijo Tigresa calmada- vamos busquemos ese tesoro

Hay un templo en la cima de la montaña, ahí está el tesoro, es un pequeño frasco con líquido dentro esas son las lágrimas del fénix -dijo Izanamy calmado, los tres siguieron subiendo un poco mientras caminaban por las escaleras notaron un pequeño templo con un símbolo dorado en forma de flama- ahí está, podrás tomarlo con facilidad

Oye creo que necesitas descansar, no te ves muy bien y parece que tu herida te duele mucho -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Descuida...solo necesito reposar un momento -dijo Izanamy calmado- bien Tigresa entra tu sola, tu podrás sacar las lágrimas

¿Por que solo yo? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Porque solo tú tienes el poder del fuego, mis poderes están cancelados y creo que en lo que vas puedo instruir a Himiko sobre la gema de la luna -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Eso es muy interesante, esta bien iré por las lágrimas -dijo Tigresa calmada, ella entró caminando con cuidado al templo, sintió algo de vapor salir del lugar pero siguió entrenando y caminando con cuidado-

Bien ¿que me puede decir de mi gema? -dijo Himiko calmada-

¿Himiko has tenido dudas sobre tu corazón? ¿Algún rencor, alguna duda, o cosa que no hayas aclarado en tu ser? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Por que lo pregunta? -dijo Himiko confundida-

La gema de la luna es una gema que reacciona con las emociones del corazón, si siente que tienes dudas no te dará el poder al cien por ciento -dijo Izanamy calmado- por eso te pregunto ¿qué tienes?

Supongo que si tengo mucho en el interior -dijo Himiko calmada- siendo enojo, furia, tristeza, celos y frustración

Desahógate -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Siento enojo por dejar que mis sentimientos de amor fueran tan egoístas, cuando terminé con Isaac era lo menos que quería hacer, quería estar con él, sentir su calor, sus abrazos, sus besos, su aliento me volvía loca toda esa sensación pero preferí que él estuviera con mi hermana todo para no herirla, le dije a Isaac que solo lo había dejado porque tenía que pensar más en la misión y menos en nuestra relación y que algún día estaríamos juntos pero le mentí -dijo Himiko molesta- solo protegía a mi hermana desde pequeña jamás fui egoísta con ella siempre lo compartí todo, luego me entero que se cazaron por una estupideces de juego de mi**da, también me siento importante, mi hermana menor puede transformarse en nivel maestro y yo no, soy la única de los seis guardianes que no puede transformarse en Nivel Maestro, cuando Isaac murió me sentí tan impotente que no pude descansar como debía, solo me enojé y me enoje y ese enojo se acumulo creando mi frustración -Izanamy permaneció en silencio al verla llorar-

Yo solo...yo solo..quiero, yo quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a los que amo, y que nadie más pase por lo mismo de perder a un ser amado, no es justo...no es justo que yo sacrifique mucho y no tenga lo que desee al final, no es justo -dijo Himiko llorando pero Izanamy le tocó la cabeza haciendo que se calmara-

Todo esta bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ser considerada con tu hermana es bueno pero no siempre puedes sacrificarte por otros, a veces debes pensar que es lo que deseas en verdad, deberías seguir tus deseos e ir en busca de tu felicidad, yo tengo a mi hermana menor, desde que tengo memoria siempre cuide de ella, siempre buscaba que fuera feliz y jamás dude en darle lo que quería, hice sacrificios por ella pero al final me dejó para comenzar su camino ella sola y me mostró que todo lo que había hecho por ella valía la pena, encontró a su pareja; formó una familia y ahora ella ve por esa familia, estoy orgulloso de ella

La dejaste ir por su camino -dijo Himiko llorando calmada-

Siéntate conmigo y habla conmigo desahógate de tu sufrimiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos se sentaron en el suelo y se vieron-

Yo...fui encontrada por mi padre Po hace 25 años, me encontró, me amo y me crió en un lindo hogar, poco tiempo después se casó con mi madre y vinieron mis pequeños hermanos que amo con todo el corazón -dijo Himiko sonriendo- me enteré de la adopción hace más de diez años, acaba de despertar de mi cuarto, pasaba por una fase un poco vergonzosa durante mi celo y salí por unas pastillas para retrasarlo y fue cuando los escuché hablar de que estaban preocupados por decirme la verdad la verdad sobre cómo reaccionaría que era adoptada, mi madre era la principalmente asustada ya que pensó que su familia terminaría separada, pensé por un momento que el mundo se me vendría abajo, me fui corriendo esa noche, me fui, casi toda la noche hasta la madrugada, cuando regresé estaba pensando en toda mi infancia, mi vida, todo lo que tenia y guarde ese dolor por años, años de guardarme eso finalmente salieron y me siento muy aliviada -Himiko estaba llorando frotando sus ojos limpiando sus lágrimas, su gema comenzó a brillar un poco y Himiko la vio- brilla...no había brillado en mucho tiempo

Eso es porque finalmente liberaste un nudo de tu corazón -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y ten en mente esto, cuando regreses a casa harás los que tu quieras hacer, no lo que tu padre, padre, abuelos o hermana quieran, finalmente serás Himiko, ¿lo prometes?

Lo prometo, solo seré yo por un tiempo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, los dos chocaron sus puños sonriendo mientras Tigresa estaba caminando en el interior del templo soportando el calor del interior, se acercó a un pedestal y vio una caja rectangular y un poco lata en la altura, se acercó y rodeó la caja notando que era un caja vieja con unos relieves de flamas amarillas en el frente y en lo alto-

Bien ahora con cuidado lo tomaré -dijo Tigresa calmada, abrió la caja y notó el interior viendo seis pequeños frascos pequeños con un contenido líquido rojo, la botella era de cristal y parecía ser delicada, con cuidado tomó una y la escondió en su cinturón, tomó la segunda y la guardo en su ropa- bien misión cumplida -en el exterior Himiko estaba sonriendo juntando sus manos, suspiraba y se relajaba-

La gema de la luna brinda un gran conocimiento al usuario, ya sea de noche o de día el movimiento de los astros te dará conocimiento -dijo Izanamy calmado- mantén siempre la calma, no todo se resuelve con puños eso es verdad, la gema de la luna nos enseña eso, Dime a que le temes

A perder a mi familia, a decepcionar a mi padre, mi madre y lastimar a mis hermanos -dijo Himiko calmada-

Eso es trágico, es doloroso, pero irreal, tus padres siempre te amarán y jamás podrías decepcionar a tus hermanos pero como cualquier otro todos cargamos ese miedo de perder a alguien -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿que más?

Quiero encontrar el amor verdadero -dijo Himiko calmada-

El amor llegará cuando menos te des cuenta -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- como a mi, como a tu madre, solo ten paciencia, ¿algo mas?

Si...yo quiero conocer más del Kung Fu, quiero conocer que más hay ahí afuera y saber más cosas -dijo Himiko sonriendo- quiero viajar para conocerlo todo

Obtener conocimiento es bueno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- ahora siente como tu cuerpo ha pedido el peso de tus miedos, siente como tu enojo y frustración se van volando con el viento, debes dejarlo ir y soltarlo -Himiko suspiro liberando una ligera onda de viento y energía empujando el pasto y todo lo cercano, abrió los ojos y vio su cuerpo cubierto con energía azul clara- felicidades Himiko has liberado parte de tu Nivel Maestro

¿Que hago? ¿Como lo liberó? -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Solo grita Bankai -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien...¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Himiko grito liberando energía azul clara y se cubrió con una descarga- ¡Bankai! -Himiko grito y su traje cambio, su traje estaba ajustado un poco al cuerpo, era de color azul oscuro con bordes en las mangas de color negro, en el pecho tenía una protección que iba desde el busto hasta la cintura rodeando su cuerpo, tenía el centro negro y borde azul oscuro, su pantalón era blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura con el dibujo de una luna blanca en el centro, tenia muñequeras negras en las manos y una banda azul oscura en la cabeza con una protección negra en las piernas de tipo metálica- esto...es asombroso, siento como mi fuerza cambio pero mi ropa no cambio mucho como la de mi padre, y también siento que veo mas de lo que podía anterior mente

Trata de pensar en tu oponente, banda, mírame y dime cuales son mis habilidades -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Himiko lo vio de forma directa y noto algo sorprendida-

Vaya...fuerza física 1500 puntos, espíritu de pelea 1600, energía elemental...casi cero pero debe ser por el veneno, habilidad Evolución y desarrollo de combate, Evolución habilidad que consiste en entender técnicas de punto débil y usar la debilidad, desarrollo de combate aumento de fuerza y habilidades por cada combate una evolución que requiere de experiencia continua -dijo Himiko sorprendida- vaya...asombroso...todo lo supe por verlo

Si esa es tu nueva habilidad, Conocimiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tendrás la capacidad de ver la información y poder de otros

Sorprendente -dijo Himiko sonriendo- y justo a tiempo porque parece que...tenemos invitados -ella grito y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de sonido, del suelo salió Pangolin gruñendo y salió del agujero caminando- un Pangolin dinos donde esta el otro que te acompañaba -Izanamy tomó una piedra y la lanzó contra un árbol haciendo que alguien bajara y vio a Ras frente a él- ese es Ras y sin sus poderes señor Shiba estamos en una terrible desventaja


	87. Chapter 87

_**Las amenazas van al Valle de la Paz**_

Isaac seguía su camino en medio del bosque, estaba corriendo segundo de Amy y Zafiro, los tres iban algo rápido pero Isaac solo seguía avanzando saltando de rama en rama-

Isaac se que estas preocupado, pero podríamos ir menos rápido, no logro alcanzarte -dijo Amy cansada-

Lo siento es que desde hace un rato puedo sentir una energía algo grande que se acerca al valle de la paz, si no vamos más rápido Lu Ann tendrá muchos problemas y Rasel obtendrá la ventaja -dijo Isaac serio, siguieron con su camino mientras Zafiro solo vio a otro lado algo deprimida-

 _El podrá decir que es por el Valle o que debe matar a Rasel pero no es verdad, lo que él quiere es ir y ver qué Lu Ann está bien_ -pensó Zafiro calmada mientras avanzaba rápido-

 _El Chi de Himiko acaba de incrementarse pero el de mi padre está muy débil, también hay más energías malignas acercándose...quizás..._ -pensó Isaac serio y se detuvo-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Amy confundida-

Tomate una ligera desviación, las seguiré después -dijo Isaac serio y saltó a otro lado expulsando energía, las dos hembras se vieron confundidas y vieron al frente notando como Isaac seguía un camino diferente- funciona por favor...-expulsó energía negra y dorada- ¡Otra dimensión! -en un momento se vio envuelto en energía negra y dorada, formó una esfera y desapareció muy rápido, en otro lado de la montaña Changbai Himiko e Izanamy estaban viendo a Pangolin y a Ras-

Rayos me confié jamás pensé que llegarían hasta este lugar -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

No importa Maestro Shiba nosotros podremos con ellos -dijo Himiko sería- solo tendremos que tener cuidado

Bien Izanamy terminemos con nuestro combate de hace tantos años -dijo Ras sonriendo, él avanzó corriendo y creó una espada de energía negra, Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo y una espada de mango rojo con guardia dorada apareció, desenvainó la espada y los dos chocaron sus armas en corte diagonal, los dos gruñeron un poco mientras Himiko avanzo corriendo, Pangolin saltó y se enrolló para avanzar girando, Himiko saltó y giró esquivando el ataque, Pangolin se detuvo derrapando pero Himiko avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe directo a la espalda haciendo que sonara con fuerza, Himiko se sorprendió y se alejó sujetando su mano herida, Pangolin levantó su cola y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de sonido con algunas rocas, Himiko saltó alejándose y extendió los brazos liberando energía azul, la energía liberó una onda de sonido y esta empujó las rocas haciendo que avanzaran contra Pangolin causando ligeras heridas, Pangolin solo saltó y giró volviendo a enrollarse y avanzar contra ella, Himiko extendió los brazos deteniendo su avance y terminó arrastrando sus pies en el suelo pero liberó una fuerte golpeando a Pangolin en el cuerpo, Pangolin solo se quejó y cayó al suelo pero Himiko grito y levantó los brazos para darle un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza con los puños, el suelo tembló un poco liberando descargas pero Pangolin grito y levantó los brazos golpeando a Himiko en el cuerpo con fuerza, Himiko giró cayendo en la copa de un árbol pero Pangolin grito envistiendo la contra el árbol, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y los dos terminaron derrapando en el suelo, Pangolin le dio un golpe a Himiko en la cara y otro el estómago, giró lanzando un golpe con la col pero Himiko saltó girando y le dio una patada en la cara, Himiko avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Pangolin colocó su brazo frente a él deteniendo su golpe, la empujó y lanzó algunos golpes pero Himiko saltó esquivando los golpes y se alejó, Pangolin grito y lanzó un golpe en dignado liberando energía morada, Himiko saltó alejándose pero Pangolin salió por dejando de la tierra y la sujeto con sus brazos, giró y cayó estrellándose en el suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Pangolin solo levantó los brazos y comenzó a golpear a Himiko son fuerza, Himiko grito liberando una descarga de su cuerpo y saltó golpeando a Pangolin en el estómago, lo siguió golpeando con fuerza pero sus golpes apenas lo hacia retroceder, Himiko saltó y giró cayendo a cuatro patas respirando agitada-

Maldita sea...apenas le hago daño por el grosor de la armadura que lleva ¿que puedo hacer? -dijo Himiko molesta- Conocimiento -cerró los ojos y luego los abrió brillando de color azul- ya veo atributo roca, debilidad Rayo, ¡Eso es! -expulsó energía y avanzó contra Pangolin de nuevo, en otro extremo Izanamy saltó girando esquivando un ataque de Ras, cayó girando cayendo sobre un tronco y se sujeto de él, Ras levantó los brazos y lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía negra y morada contra Izanamy, Izanamy solo saltó esquivando el ataque y giró lanzando un corte vertical con su espada, Ras levantó sus brazos sujetando la espada de energía de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque de Izanamy, el ataque lo empujó contra el suelo, Ras grito y lo empujó para lanzar lanzando algunos cortes, Izanamy lanzó un corte en diagonal chocando su espada con la de Ras, Ras grito y se alejo derrapando en el suelo lanzando un corte vertical pero Izanamy solo levantó su espada dándole un golpe y se alejó pero Ras retrajo su espada pasándola por su cintura y lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía negra como fuego, Izanamy solo le dio un corte vertical, grito un poco forcejeando con la espada, trato de empujarla pero la energía terminó empujándolo y lo estrelló contra un árbol provocando una ligera explosión, Ras avanzó de forma rápida e inmediata, concentró energía en su espada y lanzó un golpe directo liberando energía provocando una onda expansiva, el ataque provocó que algunos árboles fueran doblados mientras Izanamy saltó girando y lanzó un corte en forma diagonal mientras Ras avanzó con la espada cubierta en energía, Ras dejó su espada de forma horizontal bloqueando el ataque de Izanamy, los dos cayeron al suelo y Ras avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte horizontal, Izanamy levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, pero el ataque lo empujó derrapando sus pies un poco, y giró solo para colocar su espada de lado bloqueando el ataque, de la espada de para, Ras sonrió y le dio una patada en el pecho, Ras expulsó energía y lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Izanamy expulsó energía azul y lanzó un corte en diagonal chocando con el ataque de Ras, los dos forcejearon empujándose con sus cuerpos, sus energías chocaron liberando una onda de aire y una presión creando un agujero en el suelo-

Esa energía ¿recuperaste tus poderes elementales? -dijo Ras serio-

Estupido hay más que solo los poderes elementales, je jamás tomaste el tiempo para ver la energía natural, creo que tu estancia en el infierno no te ayudo como entrenamiento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- parece que no aprovechaste todo el conocimiento posible

Entonces eso significa que tu puedes...-dijo Ras sorprendido-

Así es pero por corto tiempo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos sigamos con esto -sujeto su espada con ambas manos y se quedó en guardia, los dos estaban expulsando algo de energía-

Han pasado bastantes años pero jamás creí que la diferencia de poderes fuera tanta -dijo Ras sorprendido- duró mucho que te pueda vencer

¡Entonces lo venceré yo! -Izanamy y Ras vieron a otro lado e Izanamy recibió un corte en el ocho de forma diagonal hecho por una arma de energía, Izanamy se sorprendió un poco y vio como su herida pasaba de su hombro hasta la cintura, solo se alejó sorprendido y se sujeto el pecho, se alejó y vio a Lao frente a él pero sus marcas eran moradas y sus ojos eran amarillos con fondo negro- hola primo

Lao...¿como es que tu...? -dijo Izanamy serio sujetando su pecho-

Rasel volvió por mi, a pesar de haber perdido contra ti y tu hija aún seguían mis deseos de venganza y quería verte sufrir mucho -dijo Lao calmado- almecené odio por algunos años hasta que finalmente pude dejarlo salir completo, jajaja que patético

Que lastima me das, a pesar de atener un cuerpo resistente es muy humillante que te hayas dejado golpear con un arma como esa -dijo Ras serio, giro y le dio una patada Izanamy en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra unos árboles dejando que se estrellara con fuerza, Izanamy estaba herido tratando de levantarse pero solo escupió sangre mientras su herida se abría-

Ha esta acabado -dijo Lao sonriendo- bien ahora solo queda la otra y esto terminará

Yo iré por el tesoro tú hasta cargo de la Guardiana -dijo Ras serio-

Hmm como ordene gran maestro -dijo Lao sonriendo-

¡Señor Izanamy! -Himiko gritó sorprendida pero Pangolin le dio un golpe en la cara empujándola, Himiko giro y cayó a cuatro patas, Pangolin avanzó y saltó lanzando un golpe liberando energía, Himiko se alejó saltando esquivando el ataque y Lao apareció detrás de ella lanzando un corte en diagonal con su espada pero Himiko concentró energía y giro creando una guadaña de energía azul clara deteniendo el golpe, se creó una onda de sonido, sujeto el mango y la giro un poco como bastón, lanzó un corte vertical pero Lao levantó su espada deteniendo el golpe por encima de su cabeza causando una onda de sonido, Lao la empujó y lanzó un corte horizontal pero Himiko extendió los brazos deteniendo el golpe con el mango de la guadaña, giro la guadaña y lanzó un corte diagonal pero Lao se alejó recibiendo un ligero corte en su pecho por el ataque, Pangolin avanzó girando y le dio un fuerte golpe a Himiko en el cuerpo con su cuerpo, Himiko escupió algo de saliva pero liberó una descarga y deshizo su arma de energía, extendió los brazos a los lagos y luego los giro un poco para extender su dedo derecho liberando una onda negra y energía blanca, por un momento todo se cubrió de un velo negro y unos puntos blancos de energía simulando las estrellas, cuando todos se calmó Pangolin y Lao estaban alejados viendo una gran marca de ataque en forma de círculo debajo de sus pies, Himiko se alejó un poco y extendió los brazos formando descargas negras y azules-

¡Rugido de pantera! -Himiko grito molesta, junto los brazos por encima de su cabeza, los bajo en un fuerte golpe liberando un gran rayo negro y azul, Pangolin avanzó corriendo y gritó sujetando el ataque de Himiko con su cuerpo, Himiko se sorprendió un poco y luego cayó de rodillas viendo como la armadura de Pangolin había pasado de metal a roca, su cuerpo recibía el ataque pero lo dirigía al suelo haciendo que perdiera la carga- cuando un rayo golpea la tierra este pierde su...carga...eso significa que...¡Bleeeeaaaaargh aaaargh...! -Himiko escupió sangre y se fijó que Lao la había atacado por la espalda clavando su espada en su estómago, Himiko deshizo la técnica mientras Ras estaba serio viendo como Lao sujetaba a Himiko y sacó su espada dejándole un agujero algo pequeño-

Oooh que tonta. Jajajaja -Lao se estaba riendo mientras Himiko solo fue sujetada por Lao y levantada pero ella estaba con su mirada perdida y parecía sorprendida- realmente creíste que serías una maestra del Chi de una hora para otra, te confiaste en una pelea, no era uno si no dos enemigos -Lao le dio un golpe en la espalda y ella solo suspiró quejándose, Lao le dio otro golpe y Himiko volvió a tratar de gritar pero no pudo, la siguió golpeando y la lanzó a un lado, Himiko solo se levantó escupiendo sangre y sujeto su herida mientras Tigresa rugió y avanzó corriendo-

¡GRRRROOOOOOAAAAARGH! -Tigresa gritó con rabia y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe liberando fuego y energía pero Ras apareció frente a ella deteniendo su golpe, las flamas y el Chi se dispersaron mientras Ras solo la empujó y avanzó contra ella- ¡hmm! ¡RRRAAAAAAARGH! -Tigresa lanzó un golpe con su garra pero Ras le desvió el ataque golpeándola en su brazo, lanzó un golpe pero Tigresa levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, Ras levantó su pierna y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Tigresa se quejó pero sujeto a Ras del brazo y giro lanzando a Ra contra un árbol, Ras giro y cayó a cuatro patas en el suelo, Tigresa solo gritó lanzando golpes liberando bolas de fuego pero Ras solo avanzó corriendo entre los ataques y le dio un golpe a Tigresa en el estómago con su codo derecho, Tigresa se quejó y lanzó un golpe con su rodilla pero Ras levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque de Tigresa, le sujeto la pierna y giro lanzando a Tigresa a otro extremo-

¡Mamá! -Himiko trato de avanzar pero la herida le dolía, Lao avanzó rápido y apareció junto a ella dándole un golpe en el costado izquierdo haciéndola caer de rodillas, Lao la pateó y la recostó en el suelo, la sujeto del cuello y comenzó a extraer energía de ella, Himiko solo gruñó un poco y perdió su transformación volviendo a ser una Guardiana-

Tu Chi era fuerte lastima que no sabías utilizarlo, es un desperdicio -dijo Lao serio viendo el Chi en forma de Luna- se acabo ya no te necesito -la piso presionándola del pecho-

¡Aaaargh...aaargh..! -Himiko estaba gritando de dolor, Lao solo la sujetaba con fuerza moviendo su pie de lado a lado escuchando como sus huesos se estaban rompiendo poco a poco-

Eso grita llora, me emociona, quizás debería usarte de una mejor manera -dijo algo sonriendo, se agacho y la sujeto del cuello para acercarla a su rostro- tienes un bello rostro -Himiko solo se ahogo un poco mientras Lao le acariciaba el cuello y luego su cara- sabes mejor te conservo serías una amante cuando todo esto acabe, si, eres muy bella -Tigresa gruño y termino siendo pisada por Ras en la cabeza presionándola contra el suelo-

No importa si pasaron pocos años o veinte años, tu fuerza no es suficiente contra la mía -dijo Ras serio, Tigresa apretaba la botella con las lagrimas de Fenix- ¿que es eso? -creó una espada de energía y la movió para clavarla en su mano-

¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Tigresa gritó de dolor mientras soltaba la botella, Ras se acercó y la tomó pata verla- no...suéltala...eso...

Perfecto las lágrimas del fénix, un elixir tan poderoso que sirve para curar cualquier herida -dijo Ras sonriendo- casi puedes revivir a una persona con esto, bien ya que las conseguiste para mí supongo que no hace falta mantenerte con vida -presiono más su pierna sobre Tigresa haciéndola gritar de dolor, Lao solo sujeto a Himiko contra un árbol sin soltarla del cuello-

Mmm por lo que huelo parece que ya tienes experiencia pero dime, ¿Has estado con un verdadero tigre? -dijo Lao sonriendo- te lo demostrare

Gaaargh...grrr jamás...estaría...con..alguien como...tú -dijo Himiko molesta pero fue levantada, Tigresa estaba gritando de dolor mientras Ras y Lao se reían, el viento se movió un poco alertando a los dos, Pangolin se sorprendió un poco y fue empujado por una energía azul clara y un ataque negro pasó cerca de ellos cortando parte de la tierra, dos energías aparecieron en un gran tamaño moviendo el campo, la energía azul avanzó y le dio un golpe a Ras en el pecho que lo empujó un poco, la energía envolvió a Tigresa y la levantó, Lao solo se alejó saltando sin soltar a Himiko, la energía negra le dio un ataque al brazo, Lao soltó a Himiko y se sujeto el brazo viendo una herida de quemadura, escuchó un zumbido y se giro creando una guadaña de energía, se giro deteniendo el ataque de una espada y este lo empujó alejándolo un poco, se escuchó un fuerte impacto y Himiko abrió los ojos notando como estaba en brazos de alguien, cuando lo noto estaba en brazos de Isaac, Isaac estaba usando el Nivel Maestro cargando a Himiko en sus brazos-

¡¿Que es esa forma?! -gritó Lao sorprendido, en otro lado Izanamy tenía a Tigresa en sus brazos, Tigresa pudo notar que la energía que cubría a Izanamy era azul clara, sus heridas soltaban vapor curándose lentamente, cuando lo noto Izanamy tenía la Iris en un tono claro casi blanco y gris-

¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -dijo Ras sorprendido, Izanamy no dijo nada, la camisa de Izanamy se hábia deshecho dejando ver su cuerpo ligeramente herido y la herida en su pecho había cicatrizado un poco- ¿de donde proviene esta energía?

Isaac...¿realmente eres tú Isaac? -dijo Himiko sorprendida, Isaac no contestó solo expulsó energía y se trasladó rápido a otro lado alejándose del campo un poco, se acercó a un árbol y dejó a Himiko con cuidado en el suelo, colocó la mano en su estómago y aplicó algo de Chi dejando que la herida se cerrara casi por completo-

Tomate un descanso yo hemos haré cargo desde aquí -dijo Isaac serio-

¿Que cosas dices..? ¿Como es que...tú? -dijo Himiko llorando, Isaac se quedó en guardia mostrando su espada, en otro lado Izanamy estaba sujetando a Tigresa mientras Ras avanzó corriendo, gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se movió a la derecha esquivándolo, Ras se giro y lanzó un golpe directo pero Izanamy solo desapareció y apareció detrás de él dejando a Tigresa en un tronco cerca de Himiko, las dos hembras estaban viendo a ambos machos, los dos estaban viendo a sus oponentes mientras la energía aumentaba en sus cuerpos

¡GRRRRR OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac e Izanamy gritaron con fuerza expulsando energía, los dos empujaron a Ras y a Lao haciendo temblar el lugar un poco, Pangolin solo salió por enfrente y cubrió a manos de la energía que expulsaban-

¡Aaaargh ¿que hacen esos dos?! -gritó Himiko preocupada mientras se cubría la cara con su brazo izquierdo-

Que calor...los dos tienen poderes muy grandes -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y gruñendo un poco-

Demonios ambos son muy fuertes, Pangolin encárgate de ambos nosotros nos retiramos -dijo Ras serio, elevando el brazo izquierdo y creó una esfera de energía negra que rodeó a Lao y a él para escapar desapareciendo, Pangolin solo gritó expulsando energía negra y morada, el sudo o tembló y el bajo los brazos golpeando el suelo haciéndolo temblar con fuerza, Izanamy e Isaac solo avanzaron corriendo, Pangolin avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos, Izanamy e Isaac levantaron los brazos deteniendo el golpe, los dos se mantuvieron firmes derrapando en el suelo, Isaac gritó y saltó lanzando un rodillazo pero Pangolin lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe directo, Isaac levantó sus brazos y le sujeto el puño para impulsarse por encima de él, Pangolin se giro lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo su golpe, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe en la cara con fuerza liberando una onda de viento y energía, Pangolin solo se quejó escupiendo sangre y su armadura sufrió una abolladura, Pangolin grito y lanzó un golpe cruzado con ambos brazos, los dos lobos saltaron alejándose de él y avanzó de nuevo, Izanamy avanzó primero y lanzó una patada pero Pangolin le sujeto la pierna desviando su ataque y lo hizo girar solo que cayera de pie, Isaac gritó y avanzo corriendo solo para darle una tacleada en el cuerpo, los dos cayeron al suelo rodando, Isaac levantó su espada alzando un golpe directo pero Pangolin levantó sus manos y le sujeto la hoja con fuerza, giro enrollándose y giro lanzando a Isaac a otro lado, Isaac giro y cayó de rodillas, Pangolin gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando rocas afiladas, Isaac se alejó formando algunas rocas con su espada, lo corto por la mitad y otra de forma horizontal, Isaac e Izanamy saltaron solo para alzar contra pangolin, giraron y lanzaron un golpe contra el, Pangolin levantó los brazos cruzándolos, se escuchó un fuerte impacto haciendo un agujero en la tierra, Pangolin gritó empujándolos y los dos cayeron al suelo, Pangolin avanzó corta Isaac y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro extremo, causando una onda e sonido, gritó y lanzó un golpe directo e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos, el golpe lo empujó un poco e Izanamy saltó para darle un golpe en la cara, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Pangolin solo gritó de dolor, sujeto a Izanamy con sus brazos y comenzó a girar enrollándolo con su cuerpo, saltó y giro cayendo de cabeza contra el suelo causando un fuerte impacto, Izanamy salió de las rocas pero estas temblaron y Pangolin saltó golpeando a Izanamy en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra un árbol, Izanamy giro y cayó en una rama, Pangolin solo se impulsó contra el de nuevo e Isaac llevo por la izquierda golpeándolo con su brazo izquierdo cubierto en rayos negros y dorados, Pangolin solo se quejó pero Izanamy se impulsó contra él para darle un golpe en el estómago, el golpe solo con fuerza y terminó enterrándolo en el suelo, Pangolin solo gritó y liberó energía emoujando a Izanamy un poco, Pangolin se levantó gritando y siguiendo expulsando energía, junto sus manos y liberó energía en forma de una esfera, Izanamy e Isaac avanzaron corriendo o y saltaron a diferentes lados esquivando el ataque de energía, la energía aumentó de tamaño y comenzó a girar atrayendo todo lo que tuviera cerca, Izanamy e Isaac solo expulsaron energía y lanzaron un golpe liberando energía golpeando la emergía de Pangolin deshaciéndola con una explosión, las rocas fueron atraída y el bosque comenzó a temblar, Izanamy e Isaac saltaron y fueron con Himiko y Tigresa para sujetarlas y alejarlas del lugar, los dos cayeron más alejados y vieron a Pangolin aumentar de tamaño formando un cuerpo más grande roca, Pangolin avanzó girando mientras Isaac e Izanamy se alejaron, dejaron a ambas felinas en un lugar seguro-

Eso si es grande -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Ahora sus golpes serán más duros y efectivos pero el original se encuentra en el centro -dijo Himiko sería- esta en la zona del pecho moviendo al Pangolin de roca, denle en ese punto y podrán derrotarlo -Izanamy e Isaac asintieron y se fueron corriendo, Pangolin gritó y avanzó rodando, los dos lo golpearon en la coraza haciéndola sonar con fuerza, Pangolin giro lanzando rocas contra los dos, a los dos los golpeó alejándolos, se detuvo y se levantó estirando los brazos y las rocas avanzaron atrapándolos a ambos en un montículo de rocas, Himiko y Tigresa se asustaron un poco pero el lugar comenzó a temblar un poco, Isaac gritó liberando energía negra deshaciendo la roca e Izanamy formó un lobo blanco de energía, el lobo media lo mismo que Pangolin y avanzaron contra el otro, el lobo de energía sujeto a Pangolin del cuerpo, lo sujeto con fuerza y giro lanzándolo a otro lado dejando que cayera al suelo rodando, Isaac se quedó junto a Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía golpeando el pecho de Pangolin con fuerza, la energía explotó pero apenas agrietó la roca, Izanamy deshizo el lobo de energía y sujeto a Isaac esquivando un ataque de Pangolin, Izanamy extendió su brazo derecho e Isaac el izquierdo, los dos estaban juntando sus manos concentrando pequeñas cantidades de energía, los dos concentraron energía formando una pequeña esfera de energía negra y azul, la energía aumentó de tamaño mientras giraba un poco cubriendo a los dos con un pequeño remolino de energía negra y azul, los dos levantaron sus brazos haciendo la esfera más grande, Pangolin estaba poco sorprendido pero avanzó corriendo y expulsó energía para comenzar a girar y avanzar hacia ellos-

No vayas a fallar -dijo Izanamy serio-

Esa es mi línea viejo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo-

¡RRROOAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac e Izanamy gritado y extendiendo los brazos liberando el ataque directo al pecho de Pangolin, Pangolin solo gritó sujetando la esfera con su cuerpo, sus pies se enterraron mientras forcejeaba con el ataque, el suelo tembló un poco mientras Izanamy e Isaac estaban gruñendo pero ambos sonrieron-

¡Ataque combinado! -Tigresa y Himiko gritaron ambas expulsaron energía, Tigresa extendió los brazos liberando una bola de fuego y Himiko lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga dejando que golpe ataque de Tigresa haciéndolo más grande y con una descarga- ¡Mordida mortal del felino! -el ataque avanzó golpeando a Pangolin en la espalda causando que su cuerpo se quemara junto con la roca-

¡Es su oportunidad! -Himiko gritó molesta-

¡No fallen! -gritó Tigresa algo molesta-

¡Ahora Isaac! -Izanamy gritó serio-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó extendiendo su brazo junto con Izanamy, ambos liberaron energía golpeando a Pangolin en el cuerpo, el ataque aumentó de tamaño llevándose a Pangolin con el, el ataque se levantó un poco y explotó en el aire causando que el cuerpo de Pangolin fuera devorado por el ataque hasta no quedar rastro, los dos estaban un poco cansados pero deshicieron las energia y se sentaron un momento-

Esto se terminó -dijeron ambos cansados-

Bien solo dire esto una vez -dijo Isaac calmado- Boo-Yah -sonrío un poco, los dos volvieron a la normalidad mientras Himiko se sujetaba la herida la cual estaba cerrándose por el Chi de Isaac-

Isaac...-dijo Tigresa sorprendida igual que Himiko, Isaac se acercó a ambas pero Tigresa le dio un golpe con la palma en la cara del lado izquierdo, después fue turno de Himiko y ella le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha-

¡Aaaaaauuuu! ¡¿Que les pasa?! -Isaac gritó molesto sujetándose las mejillas- dio me dolió

Perdón es que...solo lo hice para ver si eras real -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

Yo también hice lo mismo quería ver si eras de verdad -dijo Tigresa calmada, Isaac asintio y las dos volvieron a golpearlo en la cara-

¡Aaaargh ya basta! -Isaac gritó sorprendido-

¡¿En que demonios pensabas?! -gritaron ambas felinas molestas-

¡Tú habías muerto, dijeron que estabas muerto! ¡Vi esa enorme explosión y lo único que pensaba era que mi alumno estaba muerto! ¡¿Sabes lo horrible que se sintió eso?! -Tigresa gritó molesta casi llorando-

¡Estuve llorando todas las noches por ti! ¡Me sentía horrible saber que te fuiste, que habías muerto sin decir nada! -Himiko lo sujeto de la camisa y lo atrajo para comenzar a agitarlo- ¡me fuiste y me dejas con un hueco en el corazón por tu supuesta muerte!

¡Esto me las pagarás caro Isaac! -Tigresa solo gritó molesta y lo sujeto a Isaac de la ropa para comenzar a agitarlo con fuerza- ¡¿acaso te diviertes con mi dolor?!

No, maestra -dijo Isaac asustado-

¡¿Te reías de mí mientras lloraba por ti?! ¡¿Sabes el dolor que le causaste a todos?! -Tigresa gritó molesta sacudiendo a Isaac con fuerza, Izanamy estaba de brazos cruzados suspirando-

Está bien, está bien ya -dijo Isaac cansado y se soltó- tuve que hacerlo, pensé que moriría pero al final terminé congelado en un bloque de hielo en un estado de coma, no desperté hasta hace unos pocos días

¿De verdad? -dijo Tigresa molesta lanzando una mirada afilada a Isaac-

Lo juro por mis hijos no nacidos -dijo Isaac calmado-

Lloré todas las noches por tu culpa esperando a que fueran simples pesadillas -dijo Himiko molesta y le dio una bofetada a Isaac en la cara tirándolo al suelo- ¡más te vale darme una buena excusa

Puedo explicarlo -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¡Pues escupe Lupe! -dijo Himiko molesta-

Como dije estuve en coma varios meses mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba del agotamiento, en cuanto desperté me centre con Zafiro, Amy, Kirika, Ichirou y un niño estupido -dijo Isaac nervioso- tuve que adaptarme a moverme de nuevo y me fui lo más rápido que pude lo juro

Lloré todas las noches soñando contigo, mientras tú te andabas tomando siestas con Zafiro -dijo Himiko irritada y empujó a Isaac tirándolo al suelo- todo para divertirte

No me divertí lo juro -dijo Isaac nervioso- pase congelado tres meses, apenas desperté me vestí y peleé contra un extraño caballo morado solo me enteré que ustedes estaban cerca y en peligro, así que use mucha energía para ver hasta aquí lo juro

Bien si ya terminaron de regañarlo sugiero irnos para ir al Valle de La Paz -dijo Izanamy serio- debemos recatar a Lu Ann y al panda antes de que algo malo pase

Si tienes razón...pero ,¡¿No le vas a decir nada tu hijo?! -Tigresa contra Izanamy haciendo que s quejara sujetándose el oído derecho-

¿Que quieres que le diga? Si tuvo que hacer eso pues bueno, me alegro que esté vivo -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡¿Solo eso?! -Tigresa volvió a gritar molesta viendo a Izanamy- ¡Eres muy blando y suave! ¡Se más rudo con el!

¡Espera ahora ¿por que me regañas?! -Izanamy gritó sorprendido-

¡Por que actúas igual a un padre permisivo, Isaac tiene mucho potencial para ser un gran guerreros, pero tiene un mal ejemplo viendo tus acciones, eres una mala influencia, eres blando, amable y muy sumiso, ¿que harás cuando comience a copiar tus malos hábitos?! -dijo Tigresa molesta señalando a Izanamy-

Siento que estuviera viendo a mis padres pelear -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

Yo también...-dijo Himiko sorprendida- bueno de todas maneras, Lu Ann está en peligro y pala está con ella, pero no nos debemos confiar, el enemigo es muy poderoso, esta vez ni pude hacer nada a pesar de tener mi Nivel Maestro

Eso es verdad, pero no te debes culpar por eso, escucha Himiko debemos irnos y te llevaré conmigo, y no somos los únicos, hay más viniendo en esta dirección -dijo Isaac serio-

Si tienes razón, Long y los demás se dirigen hacia este lugar -dijo Izanamy serio- vámonos, debemos impedir que el enemigo siga avanzando

Esperen, Himiko y tú están heridos, hay que curarlos -dijo Tigresa calmada-

¿Como nos puedes curar? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Con esto -dijo Tigresa sería mostrando la botella con las lágrimas del fénix- usaremos esto

No es necesario -dijo Izanamy serio- tengo algo que nos puede ayudar, eso guárdalo para cualquier emergencia

Esta bien ¿y que tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Tigresa calmada, Izanamy expulsó energía azul de su cuerpo cerrando los ojos-

Esta energía no es mía, es de la naturaleza, la energía vital nos ayudará a curar nuestras heridas más rápido -dijo Izanamy serio, extendió los brazos creando una onda de energía azul clara haciendo que todos expulsaran vapor- esta energía las curara, la regenaracion tardará un poco

¿Como aprendiste esto? Pensé que él Chi solo podía curar -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Por veinte años me la pase entrenando, quería no sólo poder para defender mi pueblo sino también para curarlo, sabía que mis habilidades destructivas serían necesarias en ciertos casos pero también debía aprender a curar para que no hubiera más bajas por matanza -dijo Izanamy calmado- cuando investigaba las técnicas de curación encontré estas habilidades que decian sobre el poder sagrado y la energía pura

Esta energía cura mis heridas y me siento mejor -dijo Himiko sonriendo- es sorprendente

Yo también siento que recupero la energía que perdí -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

La energía sagrada entrará en sus cuerpos y los curará, lo mejor es que no representa un riesgo si la uso de esta manera, estarán curados de unos minutos después de eso nos iremos -dijo Izanamy serio- Isaac hiciste bien en venir aquí pero esta vez yo los llevaré al valle de La Paz, debemos proteger al Dragón, ya se lo que deben tramar

Entendido mientras tanto quiero ver a que nos enfrentamos así que por favor cuéntenme lo que ha pasado -dijo Isaac serio, los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo pero Tigresa gruñía viendo a Isaac-

Anda suéltalo...-dijo Izanamy preocupado-

¡Eres un desconsiderado! -Tigresa gritó molesta e Izanamy cerró los ojos sufriendo de dolor en el oído- ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa te regañare y te daré tanto sermón que hasta tus ancestros lo sentirán mientras te parto el trasero!

Eeewww...-Himiko e Izanamy se quejaban un poco-

Ya me disculpe -dijo Isaac nervioso- maestra ¿que tengo que hacer para que me perdone de una vez?

Ooooh el castigo será duro, una vez que termine esto de la guerra limpiarás todo el palacio, limpiarás cada baño, alfombra, armadura, arma, artefacto o tesoro por dos años -dijo Tigresa molesta- y no solo eso, ahora que estas vivo tendremos que retomar nuestra antigua charla sobre nuestro aaa desacuerdo sobre robar el tesoro de mis hijas...-Isaac solo trago grueso un poco lento- no te va a salvar de esta jovencito te espera un duro castigo

Uuuuuuu ya valiste -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Papi...-Isaac solo sonrío pero Izanamy estaba cruzado de brazos-

Un hombre se responsabiliza de sus actos -dijo Izanamy calmado e Isaac se quejó- bien ¿compartimos de nuevo el presupuesto de la boda?

Mitad y mitad suena bien, yo sinceramente pensé que ya no pasaría -dijo Tigresa calmada, Isaac solo cayó de espaldas al suelo tapándose la cara con los brazos, mientras ellos eran curados en el valle de La Paz Lu estaba preocupada caminando de lado a lado, se mordía los dedos de una mano y se sujetaba el codo con la otra-

¿Que te pasa? Luces alterada -dijo Eagle confundida-

Hace unos minutos sentí energías malignas aparecer y aumentar de fuerza mientras que la energía de Himiko desapareció hace unos instantes, y no solo eso senti una energía bastante familiar hace poco -dijo Lu preocupada- esto no me gusta tengo malos presentimientos donde sea

Hacerle caso a esos presentimientos también es bueno, del maestro Oogway solía tener visiones cortas de lo que podía aparecer en el futuro -dijo Po calmado, se acercó caminando cargando a Yu en sus brazos- pon atención a esos sentimientos, tu instinto podría ayudarte cuando menos te des cuenta

Si trato de pensar de que significa estos sentimientos, tengo algo de preocupación -dijo Lu intranquila-

Creo que yo también...hmmm detecto una energía muy desagradable más adelante -dijo Po serio- iré a investigar un momento, Lu quédate aquí y protege a los demás, yo iré a investigar

Esta bien papa -dijo Lu calmada, Po le dio a Yu y ella lo cargó para verlo- te quedarás con tu hermana bonita ¿qué tal? Lindo

Gorda -dijo Yu sonriendo y Lu solo sudo molesta-

¿De donde aprende eso? -dijo Lu algo molesta, Po solo sonrió y expulsó energía, levantó su brazo izquierdo y clavó su báculo en el suelo-

Bien usa esto, te ayudará, pero me retiro por ahora -dijo Po sonriendo, Lu asintio y Po solo saltó expulsando energía dorada formando su dragón de energía- _Bien creo que no se ha dado cuenta de las energías malignas que vienen para este lugar, pero las más poderosa está lejos de aquí, si peleó en el valle lo podría destruir -_ Po solo avanzó de forma rápida dejando un resplandor en el aire, Po siguió su camino mientras el día se volvía noche y Po terminó cayendo en medio de un campo con algunos árboles de bambú, se levanto y expulsó energía formando un traje blanco de manga larga con borde verde jade y tonos dorados, en su cintura tenía una cinta verde jade y usaba un pantalón negro-

Bien ya estoy aquí, saben bien que puedo sentir sus presencias, sus presencias sedientas de sangre -dijo Po serio, se dio la vuelta escuchando unos pasos detrás de él y vio a Rasel junto con un toro negro y un tigre de bengala, ambos usaban ropa negra con tonos grises- ¿Ras?

Te equivocas yo no soy mi padre -dijo Rasel sonriendo- Taurus, Bengala mátenlo -el yo y el tigre avanzaron corriendo, los dos expulsaron energía y extendieron sus brazos liberando energía negra-

Juego de niños -dijo Po calmado y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un muro de energía dispersando la energía, el suelo tembló un poco y Po se giro para ver a Blackheart detrás de él, Blackheart gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando unas cadenas; Po desapareció esquivando la cadena y Blackheart expulsó energía, lanzó un golpe pero Po levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueándolo, Blackheart saltó y giro lanzando una patada con fuerza liberando energía, Po levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, Taurus gritó y sujeto a Po del cuerpo y lo levanto para girar y lanzarlo contra el suelo, Po levantó sus brazos sujetando el suelo y giro moviendo sus manos, Taurus lo soltó y Po cayó en el suelo solo para golpearlo con fuerza liberando una onda de sonido, Bengala avanzó corriendo y lanzado tres golpes liberando tres bolas de fuego, Po solo abrió un poco los ojos creando una barrera de energía deteniendo los ataques; Po se levantó y avanzó corriendo, Bengala y el chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, Bengala lanzó una patada pero Po retrocedió un par de pasos y Bengala lanzó un golpe pero Po levantó su brazo sujetando su puño con su mano, lo movió desviando su brazo y le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo, Taurus avanzó corriendo gritando y lanzó un golpe con su cornamenta, Po se giro y lo sujeto con sus manos justo en sus cuernos, fue empujado con fuerza pero Po lo atrajo para darle un rodillazo en la frente, Taurus se desorientó y Po giro lanzándolo a otro lado, Blackheart y Rasel avanzaron corriendo, mientras Po se mantuvo firme, Rasel lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Po la detuvo con su mano izquierda, levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando un ataque de parte de Blackheart causando una onda de sonido, liberó energía y los cuatro fueron empujados, los cuatro gritaron y extendieron sus brazos liberando un ataque de energía negra, Po solo desapareció y los ataques chocaron entre ellos causando una explosión ligera, Po solo apareció detrás de uno con los brazos cruzados-

¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? -dijo Po serio-

Desgraciado -dijo Rasel molesto- los rumores eran ciertos, realmente eres muy poderoso

La experiencia de la vejez no se puede medir, ni se compara con ustedes niños -dijo Po sonriendo- puede que sea viejo pero aún se como pelear

Ya basta de bromas tontas, acabaremos contigo y nos llevaremos tú Chi -dijo Blackheart molesto-

¿Mi Chi? ¿Para que lo quieren? -dijo Po calmado-

Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo -dijo Bengala molesto- ¡Vamos a usar las armas ya! ¡Ya me arte de escuchar a este sujeto! -de su ropa tomó una espada de hoja gris con parte negra en la zona trasera- con La elementina se nos hara más fácil

 _¿Elementina? Sino más recuerdo es el mineral que puede quitar los poderes elementales_ -pensó Po serio- _Tendré un esquivar los ataques y evitar el contacto con las armas_ -pensó Po serio, Taurus gritó levantando sus brazos tomando una hacha de doble filo, Blackheart solo liberó su poder de Vacío sorprendiendo un poco a Po-

¿Que clase de energía tienes? -dijo Po confundido-

Soy del Clan Shiffer, Blackheart Shiffer del Vacío -dijo Blackheart serio-

¿Vacío? -dijo Po confundido- ¿acaso...eres uno de los aspectos de la muerte?

No es necesario que lo sepas -dijo Blackheart serio, extendió su brazo derecho y liberó una energía negra en forma de esfera y está avanzo rápido, Po saltó esquivando el ataque y vio como la esfera aumentó de tamaño atrayéndolo un poco- ¿qué pasa? -Bengala avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe con su espada, Po junto sus manos y luego las separó creando una vara de energía, levantó su bastón bloqueando el ataque, lo empujó y giro lanzando un golpe vertical pero Bengala Ale dio un golpe chocando sus armas creando una onda de sonido, Rasel avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra, Po solo gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Taurus gritó y lo envistió en la espalda golpeándolo con el hombro izquierdo lanzándolo contra el suelo, Po giro y cayó de pie pero Blackheart a van o y lanzó un golpe pero Po se cruzó de brazos, los dos siguieron peleando un poco intercambiando golpes, Po desapareció y Blackheart se sorprendio-

¡Se trasladó! -Blackheart lo busco y Rasel solo gritó recibiendo un golpe en la cara siendo lanzado a otro extremo, Taurus gritó y lanzó un golpe pero Po lanzó un golpe con su codo izquierdo directo a su estómago, lo golpeó y movió el brazo golpeándolo con los nudillos, Taurus solo se quejó pero levantó su pierna dándole un golpe a Po con su rodilla, lo empujó y avanzó sujetando a Po de la cara para comenzar a golpearlo en la cabeza con su frente, Po solo se quejó y liberó energía alejándolo un poco, Blackheart lanzó un golpe liberando algunas cadenas y estas avanzaron sujetando a Po del brazo derecho, las cadenas brillaron y Po sintió como perdía energía, solo sujeto la cadena y la jalo lanzando a Blackheart contra el suelo, Blackheart giro y expulsó energía lanzando un golpe liberando una esfera que se convirtió en fuego, Po solo avanzó y sujeto la esfera apretándola con una mano y la deshizo, el suelo tembló y unas rocas salieron del suelo cubriendo el suelo con picos y Po cayó entre los picos pero Taurus cayó junto a él golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara estrellándolo en el suelo, el toro gritó liberando energía, el suelo tembló y la energía empujó más a Po, Blackheart se alejó y deshizo la cadena expulsando energía dorada que se volvió negra-

¡Cadena de la envidia! -Blackheart gritó extendiendo los brazos y las cadenas avanzaron golpeando a cada uno dándoles energía haciendo sus poderes más grandes- _La cadena de la envidia...es una técnica que me permite robar energía de mi oponente y poder pasarla a donde sea y quien sea_ -pensó Blackheart serio, levantó su brazo izquierdo creando una bola negra y aumentó de tamaño- ¡Agujero negro! -La esfera fue lanzada hasta que se hizo más grande y comenzó a traer todo lo cercano, las rocas brillaron y de ellas salió una esfera anaranjada, la esfera avanzó y chocó con el ataque de Blackheart, Po saltó expulsando energía dorada y Rasel solo avanzó contra él junto con Taurus, los dos lanzaron un golpe pero Po levantó sus brazos bloqueando los ataques, Taurus giro y lanzó varios golpes pero Po solo le dio un golpe en las chillas y giro lanzándolo contra el suelo causando una onda de sonido, Rasel se levantó y lanzó una esfera negra brillante de energía, Po se giro y extendió los brazos sujetando el ataque detrás de ellos los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido y fuego, Po y Rasel fueron afectados pero Rasel avanzó y sujeto a Po del cuello expulsando energía, le robó energía a Po pero Po expulsó más energía aumentando la fuerza de Rasel, le dio un cabezazo en la cara y giro dándole una patada en las costillas, lanzándolo contra una roca, Rasel solo cayó de espaldas pero golpeó el suelo liberando varios rocas pero Bengala soltó un rugió y lanzó una esfera de fuego negro, el fuego avanzó pero el solo gritó liberando más fuego creando una fuerte llamarada, Po giro y levantó su brazo izquierdo haciendo el suelo brillar-

¡Palma divina! -Po gritó serio y del suelo se liberó una onda de energía dorada, Blackheart y los demás saltaron esquivando ataque-

¡Control Vacío! ¡Absorción negativa! -Blackheart gritó y extendió los brazos liberando sus cadenas formando anillos con ellas, la energía dorada de paso paso a los anillos volviéndolos dorados y desapareció dejando los anillos y la energía negra- Aaaargh...es mucha, ¡Cadena de la envidia! -Blackheart volvió a lanzar sus cadenas sujetando a Rasel ,Taurus y Bengala aumentando sus poderes, Po se sorprendió y Rasel solo extendió su dedo derecho concentrando energía y la disparó en un rayo centrado, Po solo extendió sus brazos creando una barrera de energía, el ataque se dispersó y Po comenzó a bajar mientras Taurus avanzó de un paso; los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe pero se escuchó un choque y Po cayó al suelo sin ninguna herida pero por su parte Taurus había perdido uno de sus cuernos, Blackheart solo gritó y extendió sus brazos liberando más cadenas; Po solo desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe, Blackheart solo levantó su brazo izquierdo y liberó las cadenas sujetando a Po de nuevo pero eso no detuvo su golpe y terminó golpeándolo en las costillas, Blackheart estaba herido y algo cansado, Rasel, Taurus y Bengala avanzaron gritando lanzando un ataque de energía pero Po solo gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una esfera de energía alrededor de su cuerpo, detuvo el ataque de los tres y los empujó un poco mientras Po quedó de pie viendo a los cuatro en el suelo-

Es impresionante...los sonidos del combate llegan hasta este lugar -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Y no solo eso..las presiones de las energías son tan fuertes que parece que atamos frente a ellos -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Algo debe handar mal -dijo Lu asustada- porque mi papa jamás estaría jugando y perdiendo poder en el proceso, lo deben estar presionando a pelear y lo están debilitando

Deben tener algún plan y eso involucra debilitarlo -dijo Tom molesto- como sea no podemos interferir en esta pelea, no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos

Exactamente -todos voltearon y vieron a Seras avanzando junto a Rosa, Rosa lanzó un golpe liberando varias ramas de árbol, las damas avanzaron hacia Sai y los demás pero estos saltaron, Lu cayó encima de una rama y quedó agachada, Sai saltó girando y cortó una rama con sus garras, Kondo solo saltó y lanzó un golpe liberando causando que un torrente avanzara y sujetara la rama para detenerla, Eagle gritó y avanzó de forma rápida envuelta en energía cortando algunas ramas, mientras Tom lanzó dos golpes liberando ataques de fuego, giro y lanzó una onda de fuego, los ataques chocaron las ramas causando que se quemaran, el lugar estaba temblando mientras Lu sujetaba a Yu en sus brazos, todo el lugar tembló dejando que las ramas comenzaran a salir del cuerpo de la montaña, todos saltaron alejándose viendo que la montaña comenzó a derrumbarse, Lu giro y tomó el báculo de Po-

¡El palacio! ¡La montaña! -Sai gritó sorprendido, todos vieron como la montaña estaba cubierta por ramas de árbol saliendo del centro y rodeando la punta-

¡El palacio! -gritó Tom sorprendido y asustado, Lu solo se impulsó y expulsó energía concentrándola en el báculo-

¡No se den por vencidos! ¡Apenas nos atacaron nosotros les vamos a regresar el favor! -gritó Lu molesta- ¡Ataquemos juntos! -concentró energía dorada en el báculo y pasó al Modo Guardiana- Isaac préstame tu técnica...solo un golpe que lo corte -levantó el brazo derecho sujetando el báculo- ¡Corte del lobo! ¡Colmillos de Luna que parten el cielo! -bajo el brazo liberando una onda de energía dorada cortando las ramas, el corte avanzó casi atacando a Rosa la cual saltó junto a Seras-

¡Desgraciados! ¡¿Como pudieron hacerle esto a mis ramas?! -Rosa gritó molesta mientras Sai, Tom, Eagle y Kondo comenzaron a bajar la montaña corriendo, Lu estaba más abajo y sujeto a Yu en su brazo-

Descuida hermanito no dejare que nada te pase -dijo Lu molesta, todos llegaron al pueblo pero Serás cayó en otro extremo-

¡Marea negra! -Seras gritó golpeando el suelo con su puño derecho, el suelo tembló y del suelo se liberó una onda de energía negra que avanzó por los caminos como el fuego, los aldeanos gritaron asustados y comenzaron a correr para salvar sus vidas, Sai solo gritó y cayó girando solo para dale una patada a Seras en la cabeza, Seras se enojo un poco y solo lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando energía negra pero Sai lanzó un golpe vertical golpeando el ataque hasta deshacerlo, Rosa cayó al suelo y de este comenzaron a salir más ramas de árbol, las ramas avanzaron contra Lu pero ella fue defendida por Eagle, Eagle había bajado rápido cortando la rama con sus alas, su cuerpo liberaba descargas y cayó volando frente a Rosa, saltó y bajo en picada girando tratando de golpearla con su pico, Rosa solo extendió los brazos creando un muro de ramas, Eagle impacto con fuerza y terminó cortándolos, Eagle terminó cayendo en el suelo pero Kondo y Tom gritaron, Tom avanzó corriendo y saltó girando lanzando algunas patadas pero Seras levantó los brazos bloqueando los golpes, Sai avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe directo liberando energía, Seras se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Seras fue empujada ligeramente pero expulsó energía viendo a Tom y Sai, en otro extremo Kondo gritó y sujeto una de las ramas para tirar de ella con fuerza jalándola del suelo, Rosa se sorprendió un poco pero levantó los brazos expulsando energía y las ramas avanzaron hacia el aire y luego doblaron para avanzar contra algunos habitantes, Lu gritó y cayó frente a las ramas, extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía y cortó las ramas con la energía, y el báculo, Rosa se sorprendió mientras Sai, Tom, Kondo y Eagle se alejaban-

¡¿Quien te crees que eres para interferir en mis planes?! -gritó Seras molesta-

¡Lo mismo te pregunto yo! -gritó Lu molesta- ¡Venir a atacar a mi aldea y a mis amigos! ¡Eso no te lo perdonaré! -su cuerpo brilló de color dorado mientras su ropa cambiaba, apareció una camisa de manga larga de color negra con borde dorado, en sima usaba un chaleco blanco de tela, tenía hombreras pequeñas doradas, en la cintura usaba una cinta roja, en su pecho apareció un relieve dorado con forma de dragón chino, usaba un pantalón negro con vendaje en los tobillos de color dorado, el chaleco usaba una cola frontal de color blanca con borde dorado, por último tenía su pañuelo en el cuello- ¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie! ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi!

¿Y quien eres tú? -dijo Seras molesta-

Soy Lu Ann Ping, hija de un panda y una tigresa, Soy la Guerrera Dragón en Nivel Maestro -dijo Lu molesta y quedó en guardia viendo a Seras- gira de pelear


	88. Chapter 88

_**La guerra ha dado comienzo**_

-en el valle de La Paz se escuchaban algunos fuertes impactos debido a una pelea Seras saltó de un edificio a otro mientras Sai la siguió y giro lanzando una patada de talón pero Seras se alejó esquivando la patada y avanzó corriendo solo para golpear a Sai justo en el pecho lanzándolo a otro extremo, el agua se levantó y Seras saltó esquivando ataque de agu, pero Eagle avanzó rápido por detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que s quejara pero Tom avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando una patada pero Seras le sujeto la pierna y lo lanzó a otro lado, Lu solo llegó con ella y lanzó un golpe pero Seras se cruzó de brazos, Seras lanzó una patada pero Lu le dio una ligera patada a su pierna desviando el golpe, Lu giro lanzando un golpe con su puño derecho pero Seras levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe causando una onda de sonido, Lu lo empujó un poco dejando marcas en el suelo, Lu lanzó una patada liberando energía dorada pero Seras saltó esquivando el ataque y Seras extendió sus brazos liberando una bola de energía negra, Lu giro y extendió los brazos creando una barrera de energía dorada deteniendo el ataque,el ataque se deshizo mientras Seras y Lu estaban de pie viéndose directamente-

No podrás ganar, soy mas fuerte que tu niña -dijo Seras sonriendo-

Eso no lo decides tú, sino nuestra habilidades -dijo Lu molesta, el lugar tembló y vio a otro lado notando como del suelo salían ramas y algunos látigos hechos de árbol, una de las ramas bajo con fuerza y golpeó una casa haciéndola pedazos, los animales estaban gritando corriendo mientras Lu se quedo sorprendida, los habitantes estaban corriendo pero Seras se reía- ¡Ya basta! ¡La pelea es entre tú y yo! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

Que tonta, esta es una guerra, todo trata de encontrar la debilidad de tu oponente -dijo Serás sonriendo- y la tuya - extendió su brazo derecho creando una bola de fuego negro- en evidente -disparó el ataque y este se dispersó en forma de flamas frente a unos animales, los animales gritaron pero el ataque hizo impacto, del ataque sono con fuerza en algo que parecía un escudo de energía dorada, los animales estaban sorprendidos viendo a Lu frente a ellos algo molesta-

Cobarde, ya te lo dije la pelea es conmigo -dijo Lu molesta-

Y yo te dije que pienso aprovechar cada oportunidad que se me de -dijo Seras sonriendo- esas personas, esos habitantes Del Valle son tu punto débil y lo usare para aplastarte

Estas en un error -dijo Lu molesta- ellos no son mi debilidad...son mi fortaleza y todos y cada uno de los habitantes confían en nosotros para que los protejamos, eso es el deber de los maestros del palacio de Jade

Que patético -dijo Seras sería, los habitantes comenzaban a retirarse pero Seras vio a otro lado notando como Sai, Tom, Kondo y Eagle la estaban rodeando-

¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Ayuden a todos los habitantes a salir Del Valle yo pelearé con ella! -Lu grito seria mientras los cuatro asintieron y se fueron- vamos, terminamos esta pelea

Apenas estoy comenzando -dijo Seras molesta y salto para gruñir y lanzarse contra Lu, los dos gruñeron pero Serás sujeto a Lu de los hombros, la tiro al suelo y giro lanzando a Lu contra una pared, Lu giro y cayó a cuatro patas, se impulsó y avanzó de nuevo contra Seras, Seras estaba por atacar con fuego pero Lu le dio un rodillazo en el pecho y lanzó un golpe pero Seras levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, las dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Lu giro lanzando una patada de talón pero Seras levantó el brazo izquierdo y retrocedió un paso y la empujó con la fuerza de su brazo, lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Lu se cruzó de brazos deteniéndolo y detuvo el fuego con su energía, Lu gritó y extendió los brazos para bajar su brazo izquierdo liberando fuego dorado, Seras saltó a un lado y avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe pero Lu se giró y extendió su brazo sujetando su puño pero Seras giro y le dio una patada en las costillas empujándola un poco, avanzó corriendo pero Lu lanzó un golpe y Seras se detuvo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y liberó una bola de fuego golpeando a Lu lanzándolo hasta estrellarla con una casa, Seras sonrió un poco complacida pero Lu salió de las rocas sin ninguna herida o rasguño-

¿Que es esto? Estoy segura de que te había golpeado -dijo Seras seria- el daño debería ser notorio ahora

Je que gracioso porque puedo ver en tu hombro derecho un ligero rasguño -dijo Lu sonriendo, levantó el dedo y Seras se tocó el hombro con su mano y sintió un ligero ardor para ver una pequeña cortada- parece que en un momento de descuido te pude herir, ahora verás la diferencia de nivel

Maldita...¡Maldita! -Seras grito con fuerza expulsando mas energía negra del cuerpo- bien eres la primera que hace que tome una pelea tan enserio así que prepárate

 _No hay mucho cambio ensucia energía pero no importa mucho, solo tengo que hacer tiempo para que los demás acaben de evacuar, bien peleare enserio ya -_ pensó Lu seria y expulsó energía, solo avanzó corriendo, Seras lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando fuego pero Lu solo se cruzó de brazos y chocó con Seras causando una onda de sonido, Seras lanzó un golpe con su garra y liberó fuego pero Lu le dio un golpe con los nudillos a su palma desviando el golpe y lanzó un golpe de gancho pero Seras detuvo el golpe con su mano y saltó girando lanzando una patada, Lu saltó hacia tras esquivando el ataque y avanzó corriendo rodeando a Seras; avanzó de nuevo y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego dorado pero Serás levantó el brazo izquierdo liberando una llamarada deteniendo el ataque de Lu causando una explosión, las dos avanzaron corriendo y gritaron disparando algunos ataques de fuego, el campo se cubrió con el fuego y Lu avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Seras se agachó y lanzó una patada barriendo su pierna en el suelo, Lu saltó y se alejó pero quedó en guardia y Seras avanzó corriendo, y lanzó un golpe directo pero Lu levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe y lanzó un golpe directo pero Seras lo bloqueó girando su mano derecha y lanzó una patada directa pero Lu levantó su rodilla bloqueando el ataque y se alejó solo para saltar y chocar sus puños con los de Seras en un golpe, las dos estaban peleando con fuerza y gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando fuego y los dos ataques chocaron entre sí hasta que aumentaron de tamaño y explotaron causando daño de ambos lados, en otro lado Sai y su equipo estaban corriendo en medio de los tejados viendo el lugar atacado por ramas-

¡Esa enorme explosión vino de muy cerca! -dijo Kondo sorprendido-

¡No se distraigan ahora muchachos! -dijo Sai serio, siguieron corriendo pero escucharon gritos de parte de un grupo de animales, los cuatro vieron como una coneja estaba por ser atacada pero Tom avanzó rápido y la atrapó en sus brazos apartándola del lugar- Bien hecho Tom

Estas cosas salen del suelo, no puedo atacar con mis poderes porque pondría en riesgo todo el Valle -dijo Tom preocupado-

Es un buen punto -dijo Eagle sería, ella noto una rama que estaba bajando hacia Tom pero expulsó energía y avanzó cortando la rama con una descarga envolviendo sus alas, giro y volvió a bajar contra la rama cortándola en pedazos de nuevo-

Te debo una Eagle -dijo Tom sonriendo, dejo a la coneja a un lado y ella se retiró corriendo- Sai ¿que sugieres que hagamos?

¿Me preguntan a mi? -dijo Sai confundido-

Sai de todos nosotros eres el que debería estar entrenado para estas situaciones -dijo Kondo calmado- necesitamos un líder

Si ahora es cuando mas te necesitamos -dijo Eagle preocupada-

Esta bien, esta bien -dijo Sai nervioso- Kondo tu y Tom vayan a las casa, busquen a los habitantes traten de hacer que se alejen de la calle que vayan a zona segura

Eagle tu y yo los apoyamos cortando esas malditas raíces -dijo Sai serio- tenemos los únicos poderes que no las quemarán

Pero Sai son muchas no lo lograremos a tiempo -dijo Tom asustado-

Si ya lo sé muchachos poco tenemos que intentarlo todos juntos -dijo Sai serio- Isaac lo habría creído -todos se vieron y asintieron seguros- vamos -todos asintieron y se retiraron, Sai y Tom corrieron por un camino mientras Kondo y Eagle por otro siguieron corriendo hasta que Sai vio que el señor Ping estaba corriendo a mi tan de la calle cargando a Yu y empujando una carreta con muchas cosas- Tom el señor Ping

¡Voy enseguida! -Tom avanzó corriendo y sujetó parte de la carreta para empujarla, Ping lo siguió corriendo mientras Li estaba corriendo detrás de ellos cansado, Sai apareció frente a una de las ramas y grito lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando energía morada cortando la raíz por la mitad dejando caer un pedazo por un lado-

¡¿Cómo está mi restaurante?! -grito Ping sorprendido-

¡Olvídate de eso! -Li grito sorprendido- lo importante es que estamos bien y el bebé está salvo

No pueden quedarse a cambio abierto deben irse por la ruta de evacuación -dijo Tom nervioso, Sai cayó en una rama y avanzo corriendo sacando sus garras, grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal cortando la rama-

¡Santas bolas de masa! ¿Que está pasando aquí? -dijo Ping asustado-

¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Los vegetales se están vengando porque los cocinamos y los comemos! -grito Li nervioso-

No es eso, son maestros Chi que nos atacan -dijo Tom nervioso- rápido tiene que irse y pongan a ese niño a salvo

Entendido -dijeron los dos machos algo asustado, el suelo tembló con fuerza y Sai grito pero donde había saltó una rama lo sujeto del cuerpo-

¡AAAAAAARGH! -Sai grito de dolor pero siguió forcejeando un poco y terminó cortando la rama con su energía, se giro y lanzó dos golpes liberando ondas de energía con sus garras, los ataques avanzaron y cortaron la rama con facilidad, Sai cayó al suelo y vio unas rocas cayendo, en la calle vio a una cabra anciana pero Sai solo avanzó corriendo y la sujeto creando un escudo encima de ellos, las rocas cayeron golpeando el escudo y este se deshizo cuando se detuvieron, Sai estaba respirando cansado y un poco herido-

¡Sai! -Tom grito preocupado y se acercó corriendo- ¿cómo estás?

Bien por el momento, vamos vete de aquí y llévatela -dijo Sai serio, Tom asintió y como ala cabra en sus brazos, en otro extremo Eagle grito y corto una rama tres veces volando hacia ella, Eagle solo estaba protegiendo a un grupo de niños del orfanato, Kondo los cargo en sus brazos-

Esto no para, Kondo vete ya -dijo Eagle cansada- estos niños necesitan estar a salvo

Esta bien pero tú también necesitas un descanso -dijo Kondo preocupado-

No hay tiempo para malos pensamientos debemos cortar estas malditas raíces -dijo Eagle sería, en otro lado Rosa estaba sentada en la cima de la montaña viendo todas las raíces en uno que otro punto-

Dispersarse y salvar a la mayor cantidad de habitantes que puedan, no está mal pero si tuvieran un ejército más grande hubiera sido una mejor idea -dijo Rosa sonriendo- bueno yo solo tengo un aliado, único y grande...-Rosa sonrió y extendió los brazos liberando energía- ¡La tierra! ¡Despertar de las plantas! -Rosa grito y golpeó el suelo haciendo temblar el Valle entero, en diferentes lunares emergieron varias ramas y raíces del suelo, cada rama eran grande gruesa y parecía moverse como si estuviera viva, las raíces se siguieron moviendo hasta que comenzaron a golpear los edificios, los aldeanos gritaron mientras el lugar era destruido, Kondo grito y avanzo corriendo solo para atrapar algunas rocas en sus manos evitando que golpearan a ma aldeanos, Eagle avanzó y corto una rama por la mitad dejando que cayera por otro lado- las ramas son parte de la tierra y las plantas, así como nosotros las plantas también están vivos, sienten, se alimentan y mueren, pero su mundo, si cuerpo muere por ustedes, y no se pueden defender...eso me molesta -más gritos se escuchaban por los ataques; Sai grito y avanzó sujetando una rama, aplicó fuerza y le dio una patada cortándola, avanzó corriendo y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe de una rama pero fue lanzando contra una muro y terminó impactado entre escombros- me molesta mucho

Rayos -Sai se levantó y se limpió sangre de una herida de la mejilla-

Por eso quería ser la Guerrera de la tortuga...-Rosa parecía triste y se tocó el pecho- escuche del poder del bosque era grande, que le daba vida misma al bosque y poder para que se defendieran, quería ese poder, todo para salvar a las plantas pero al final perdí contra Kajo -Rosa levantó su mano derecha y la apretó mientras Sai grito un poco siendo sujetado por una rama, Sai solo estaba gritando por el dolor- por eso cuando tuve la oportunidad no dudé en conseguirlo de alguien mas y ahora finalmente mi sueño se cumplirá -Rosa estaba sonriendo y comenzó a reírse mientras los ataques de sus ramas eran mas rápidos golpeando cada edificio que había en el campo, los animales gritaban tratando de escapar, Eagle avanzó rápido hacia la rama que sujetaba a Sai pero una rama la golpeó en el cuerpo lanzándola hacia otra rama y está la golpeó en el cuerpo lanzándola más alto, Eagle se quejó un poco y abrió sus alas girando liberando descargas formando una esfera pero las ramas sólo se alejaron un poco, Eagle avanzo rápido de nuevo pero Sai solo grito un poco y comenzó a extender sus brazos y piernas tratando de librarse de la rama pero no podía-

Jajajaja...antes de unirme a él lo vi, los débiles son destruidos...los fuertes lo usan como alimento para ser más fuertes, El Fuerte devora al débil y si quería ser fuerte debía buscar en el lugar correcto pero ese lugar me encontró a mi primero...jajaja y los verificaos fueron asombrosos -dijo Rosa sonriendo y riendo un poco- ahora puedo ver como la gente grita y llora siendo destruidos por las flores que tanto matan, al final me siento muy feliz por esto...o ¿ustedes que opinan? -Rosa se giro y vio a Boa y a Kajo detrás de ella- ex maestra y Kajo

Es verdad que todos nosotros nos equivocamos en como tratamos a las plantas pero la humanidad debe encontrar un equilibrio entre la naturaleza y nuestra ciudad -dijo Boa seria- ellos deben darse cuenta y no podemos obligar a nadie a hacerlo

Entrégate Rosa, deten esta locura ya -dijo Kajo seria- solo deja de hacer esto Rosa, si sigues así nos obligarás a detenerte y por las malas

No me detendré Kajo, yo pelearé por lo que creo, eso se supone que nos enseñaba en el palacio Tortuga ¿o no? -dijo Rosa seria- no hay marcha atrás, primero el Valle de La Paz luego todo el mundo

Estas equivocada Rosa, muy equivocada -dijo Kajo deprimida- mamá déjame a Rosa a mí tú ve con mi tío por favor

¿Estas segura querida? -dijo Boa preocupada-

Si mamá, déjame esto a mi -dijo Kajo deprimida, Boa asintió y se retiró avanzando dejando solas ambas hembras- terminemos con esto, no permitiré que mates gente

Que triste intento de heroina -dijo Rosa sonriendo- no puedes salvarlos a ellos y no podrás salvarte a ti, mis plantas son muchas y ustedes solo dos -se escucho una explosión en el Valle y Rosa vio como una rama fue quemada y cayó cortada dejando a Sai y Eagle en el suelo- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Quien le hizo eso a mis bebés?!

Sate, sate, sate -Long caminaba sonriendo en medio de las flamas sujetando una gran espada mientras mostraba su Nivel maestro- parece que hoy la hierva mala está creciendo sin medida

Tú...eres...Long Shiba -dijo Sai sorprendido sujetando su brazo izquierdo herido- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Tranquilo tonto solo vine para ajustar cuentas con un sujeto odioso, pensé que si entendía que quiera seria mas facil atraparlo y entonces recordé que decía algo sobre buscar el Chi del dragón, entonces pensé si le da queso a una rata la rata vendrá hacia ti -dijo Long sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Acaso pretendes usar a Lu Ann? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Puede que si puede que no, lo importante es sacar a estas personas de aquí -dijo Long calmado y tomó su espada viendo cuatro raíces que iban hacia el- ja monstruos sin vida ¡Largo! ¡Cuchilla de viento! -lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada y terminó librando una onda de viento que corto las raíces de forma fácil dejando caer algunos pedazos en el suelo-je muy fácil

¿Que? A nosotros nos costó mucho trabajo cortar esas ramas y el las corto como si se tratara de pan -dijo Eagle sorprendida-

Oye tu pájara loca -dijo Long calmado viendo a Eagle-

¡¿A quien le llamas pájara loca?! ¡Me llamó Eagle! -gritó molesta viendo a Long-

Como sea, escucha sobrevuela el Valle y dime dónde están los caminos donde puedan guiar a la gente a salir -dijo Long calmado-

Bueno hay algunos más cercanos ¿que tienes pensado hacer? -dijo Eagle confundida-

Yo me haré cargo de las raíces ustedes deben ayudar a estos animales a salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde -dijo Long calmado, Sai y Eagle asintieron mientras Long solo grito y avanzó corriendo, salto y lanzó un corte en diagonal cortando una raíz, su pedazo cortada estaba cayendo hacia él pero lanzó varios cortes deshaciendo el pedazo en pedazos más pequeños, salvo y llegó al techo donde vio más raíces- vaya vaya...que caos tan más feo, bueno supongo que cuando la guerra inicia no puedes detenerla ¿o no papá? -vió a otro lado y sujeto su espada- bueno vayamos por más diversión -en otro lado Tom corrió guiando a un grupo de animales, el valle volvió a temblar y una raíz apareció delante de ellos para bajar con fuerza, Tom se quedó en guardia pero los animales se asustaron-

¡Gladius terrestre! -se escucharon los gritos de un macho y una hembra, del suelo aparecieron rocas avanzando hacia adelante y formaron una espada cortando la raíz a la mitad de forma vertical-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Tom sorprendido- una gran espada de piedra emergió del suelo-

¿Se encuentran todos bien? -dijo Boa sonriendo, ella estaba en los hombros de James el cual estaba sonriendo de brazos cruzados-

Lo siento por asustarlos pero teníamos que hacernos cargo -dijo James sonriendo-

¡Ellos son...los grandes maestros James y Boa de la tortuga negra y la serpiente amarilla! -dijo Tom sorprendido, los animales estaban gritando sorprendidos y contentos- si estamos bien, grandes maestros de la tierra ¿nos podría cuidar mientras sacamos a esta gente?

Claro para eso estamos aquí niño -dijo James sonriendo-

¡Todos sigan este camino derecho! ¡Los llevará por un sendero más seguro! -Boa grito seria y los animales asintieron mientras comenzaban a retirarse corriendo- No se asusten nosotros los cuidados -se escuchó una explosión en el campo y vieron a Lao llegar junto a un grupo de lobos negros, los lobos aullaron y comenzaron a disparar energía negra en las casas causando explosiones y que el fuego se propagará-

¡Eso es! ¡Sigan así que en todo que no nada ni nadie con vida! -Lao grito sonriendo y extendió su brazo izquierdo apuntando con su espada al frente, los lobos negros comenzaron a atacar destruyendo todo al frente, Kondo grito y extendió los brazos liberando agua golpeando el fuego y lo apagó- oooh un héroe quiere hacerse lucir aquí

Maldito, no dejare que destruyas el valle de La Paz -dijo Kondo molesto-

Mmmm que buen espíritu -dijo Lao sonriendo- creó que te matare primero pata mostrarle a todos lo qué pasa cuando se meten conmigo, ¡Estocada oscura! -lanzó un golpe con su espada y de la apareció un resplandor de energía negra y morada que golpeó a Kondo en el hombro izquierdo, Kondo se quedó sorprendido y se sujetó el brazo herido derramando sangre- hmp estupido simio, no me sirves ni para calentar

Desgraciado -dijo Kondo molesto y cayó al suelo derramando sangre de su herida-

¡Lobos oscuros destruyan el valle entero quémenlo todo, maten a todos! -dijo Lao sonriendo, los lobos aullaron y fueron corriendo mientras Kondo veía un grupo de animales corriendo más adelante para alejarse-

¡No! -Kondo grito asustado y trato de levantarse pero Lao le dio un corte en la espalda haciendo que se quejara escupiendo sangre y cayó al suelo herido y temblando- no puedo dejar...que les pase nada malo -Kondo trato de moverse pero Lao lo piso dejando que se quedara quieto-

Tienes mi reconocimiento simio torpe -dijo Lao sonriendo- tienes espíritu y eso vale mucho para mí -le sujeto la cabeza y lo levanto dejando que viera más adelante- ahora mira como se devoran a tus conocidos y amigos

No...ellos no..lo merecen -dijo Kondo asustado, Lao sonrió mientras los lobos negros estaban llegando con los aldeanos pero en eso las flamas se movieron formando un muro de fuego- ¡¿que es eso?! ¡¿Por que se formó un muro de fuego?! -se escuchó un grito y Lao saltó a otro lado esquivando una bola de fuego, se alejó y cuando vio había una flecha ardiendo en rojas y energía roja y dorada- ¿una flecha? -las flamas se extendieron y quemaron a los lobos mientras Hanabi y Hinata cayeron juntas juntando sus espaldas-

Quienes quieran atacar a gente inocente se mete con nosotras -dijo Hanabi molesta- maldito cobarde, atacar por la espalda y dejar que otros hagan tu trabajo sucio, todavía matar animales y niños eres una vergüenza para los Shiba, Lao

Hanabi Shiba...Grrrrr maldita sea Dragon y Kan fallaron por lo visto que par de inútiles -dijo Lao molesto-

Todos lo villanos fallan es por eso que nosotros siempre ganamos -dijo Hinata sonriendo- tu nunca podrás ganar, ahora nosotras tomaremos el control de esta guerra

La maestra Hinata del fénix y Hanabi del sol -dijo Lao molesto- bueno finalmente tendré la oportunidad de matarlas a ambas

Eso jamás pasará Lao -dijo Hinata molesta-

Mamá, déjame esto a mi, Lao y yo terminaremos la pelea que dejamos pendiente hace tantos años -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Esta bien querida pero recuerda esto es una guerra todo se vale y no te vayas a confiar -dijo Hinata calmada y Hanabi asintió- bien Kondo veamos como te curo -se acercó a ver a Kondo el cual estaba herido y tirado en el suelo-

¡Maestra Hinata a la derecha! -Kondo grito preocupado pero Hinata solo se levanto y extendió su brazos brazos derecho disparando fuego rojo y dorado golpeando a un lobo negro hasta desaparecerlo- increíble

Bien hagamos algo de ejercicio -dijo Hinata sonriendo, en el campo Po estaba peleando contra Bengala, Taurus, Rasel y Blackheart pero sonrió y giró cayendo a dos pies-

Bien parece queda fiesta se está armando -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Que dices? -dijo Rasel confundido viendo a la derecha- ¿que sientes Blackheart?

Hay varías energía llegando, una...dos...tres...cuatro, cinco,..seis, en total son seis los que han llegado y vienen más en camino -dijo Blackheart serio- esos son...

Son los guardianes -dijo Po sonriendo- todos tus planes se acabaron Rasel

Eso está por verse -dijo Rasel serio y se quitó la camisa molesto- ahora ya finalmente tendré que usarlo, el poder que había estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo

¿Usarás tu maximo poder? -dijo Po serio-

Así es, Blackheart, Taurus y Bengala, vayan al valle de La Paz y destruyanlo, conviertan todo en cenizas -dijo Rasel sonriendo, los tres asintieron y se fueron corriendo envueltos en energía morada y oscura- ahora terminaremos esta pelea entre tu y yo, ¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡GRRROOOOAAAAAAARGH! -Po se sorprendió viendo que el poder de Rasel apareció y comenzó a aumentar de tamaño haciendo su aura más negra y oscura, Po retrocedió un poco viendo que su poder aumentaba de tamaño formando una llamarada negra y morada, su pelo se volvió gris y su melena negra, sus ojos tuvieron un fondo negro con pupila roja, sus cuerpo aumentó su musculatura y su tamaño un poco hasta que estaba al tamaño de Po-

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Po confundido pero Rasel avanzó corriendo dejando un rastro de energía y le dio un golpe con el codo en el pecho empujándolo un poco, Po solo retrocedió marcando sus pies en el suelo pero Rasel saltó y giró lanzando un golpe con el codo pero Po levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, Po expulsó energía y empujó a Rasel pero Rasel terminó desapareciendo y apareció a unos metros lejos de Po y extendió los brazos liberando energía, Po solo grito y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía dorada creando un escudo dorado, Rasel solo terminó de pie pero avanzó corriendo y sujeto a Po de la cara y comenzó a correr solo para estrellarlo contra unos árboles, Po se giró y levantó los brazos bloqueando algunos golpes de Rasel, cada golpe liberaba energía y Po solo se defendía bloqueando los ataques; Rasel lo sujeto de la cabeza y le dio un golpe con la rodilla derecha, Po se quejó y Rasel lo golpeó en el cuello con su brazo izquierdo tirándolo al suelo, Rasel lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces, cada golpe sonaba enterrando a Po en el suelo pero Po grito y libero energía empujando a Rasel, los dos expulsaron energía y avanzaron chocando causando una onda de sonido, se escucharon tres fuertes impactos y Rasel pateo a Po en el cuerpo alejándolo-

¡Ajajaja ja ja el poder de Berseck se siente tan bien! ¡Es lo que siempre he querido! ¡Pero quiero más! ¡Mas y más! -dijo Rasel sonriendo y lanzó varios golpes y Po solo movía e cuerpo y los brazos bloqueando los ataques-

Tener este poder...no te servirá de nada...siempre hay un precio que pagar -dijo Po serio defendiéndose de los ataques, levantó el brazo izquierdo y lanzó un golpe con su puño derecho pero Rasel se defendió bloqueándolo con su garra, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido intercambiando golpes entre ellos, Po lanzó un golpe diagonal pero movió la cabeza hacia atrás esquivando un golpe de gancho y lanzó dos golpes directos, Rasel movió la cabeza de lado a lado y lanzó un golpe con su garra liberando energía morada y negra, Po solo saltó y vio como tres marcas de cortadas aparecieron en su pecho y ropa-

 _Vaya...no está jugando...realmente es más poderoso...pero ¿habrá llegado a mi nivel?_ -pensó Po serio- _Hmmm...creó que lo mejor es que lo derrote, si lo termino aquí la guerra jamás empezará Yo deb_ o -Rasel avanzó rápido expulsando energía y avanzó rodeando a Po, tocó el suelo detrás de él y luego avanzó a su izquierda tocando el suelo de nuevo- _¿que está pensando?_ -Rasel volvió a avanza y tocó el suelo de nuevo pero a la derecha de Po y se volvió a presentar frente a él-

¿Que demonios estas haciendo? -dijo Po serio-

Esto-Rasel extendió los brazos y luego los junto en un aplauso algo sonoro, expulso energía y alrededor de Po aparecieron cuatro pilares de energía en los puntos que Rasel había tocado, se formó un resplandor morado y Po solo grito sorprendido- !Dimension Oscura!

¡No puede ser! -Po grito sorprendido y desapareció en la energía morada-

Jajajaja piérdete en los confines del espacio y el tiempo con el Maestro Byakun -dijo Rasel riendo un poco- ahora sin el maestro Dragon aquí me apoderare del Chi de su hija, el Chi de los héroes sería mío, y con ese Chi finalmente obtendré el poder de Berseck y todo mi ejército destruirá China y seguido todo el mundo -Rasel solo se reía y expulsó energía solo para irse de ahí corriendo dejando un rastro de energía, en el valle de La Paz se escuchaban peleas en el campo mientras los habitantes estaban corriendo asustados, en un extremo Long grito y corto una raíz por la mitad, James grito y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una roca afilada del suelo cortando una raíz, Long estaba calmado pero sintió una energía a su alrededor y saltó esquivando un ataque y vio que alguien se levantó expulsando energía, cuando vio se trataba de Bengala-

¿Y tú quien eres? -dijo Long calmado-

Me llamo Bengala uno de los sirvientes más poderosos del maestro Rasel -dijo Bengala sonriendo- Y tú eres el bastardo de Hinata la guerrera Fenix

Me llamo Long Shiba-dijo Long molesto- y no tengo interés en un tipo tan débil como tú, ¿donde está Blackheart?

Aaaa ese sujeto de nuevo, odio a ese miserable lobo -dijo Bengala molesto- ¡Pelea conmigo! -Bengala avanzó corriendo pero Long grito expulsando energía y pasó a su Nivel Maestro-

¡Aletazo del Fénix! -Long grito lanzando un golpe con ambos brazos liberando un remolino de fuego, Bengala grito y recibió el golpe directamente en el cuerpo, Bengala solo grito y terminó siendo alejado hast que impactó en unas casa provocando una explosión- ja que sujeto más débil, ¡Ven aquí Blackheart quiero pelear contigo! -el lugar tembló de nuevo y Lo g saltó a un lado esquivando una roca con forma de espada, cuando vio Bengala salió de las rocas con ligeras heridas por todo el cuerpo- aún no te mueres

Cállate...ven pelea conmigo bastardo -dijo Bengala molesto- me levantare, y siempre seguiré así hasta que consiga mis ambiciones -Long expulsó energía y avanzó contra Bengala el cual solo rugió avanzando contra el, se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras el valle entero temblaba entre su pelea, en otro extremo Zafiro, Kirika y Amy llegaron para ayudar a los habitantes a salir poco a poco juntos, unas rocas cayeron cortando el paso algunos animales que empujaban carretas, Zafiro y Amy asintieron solo para lanzar un golpe liberando energía y deshicieron las rocas-

¡Rápido por aquí! ¡Váyanse! -Amy grito sería y los animales comenzaron irse corriendo-

¡Solo lleven lo de valor, dejen el resto aquí! ¡No pierdan tiempo! -Zafiro grito preocupada mientras se retiraban corriendo- ¿Cuántos animales faltan por escapar?

No lo sé, el valle es muy grande -dijo Kirika preocupada ayudando a los animales mientras Ichirou corría de tejado en tejado revisando las casas más cercanas-

¡Las casas de esta zona están vacías! ¡Los animales están en las calles! -grito Ichirou desde una casa y las hembras asintieron, el lugar volvió a temblar y Taurus grito tomando una gran roca y la lanzó con fuerza, Amy y Zafiro se prepararon para recibir el impacto pero Sparks grito cayendo frente a ellas cortando la choca por la mitad con un ataque eléctrico-

Gracias por la ayuda Sparks -dijo Kirika sorprendida-

De nada, pero rayos estos sujetos tiene un alto nivel de poder -dijo Sparks preocupado- les cortaré el paso para que los sigan, váyanse yo los cubro

Gracias -dijeron las tres hembras y se fueron corriendo-

Tu también vete Ichirou -dijo Sparks calmado-

¿Estas seguro? Te podría ser de ayuda -dijo Ichirou calmado-

No, tu tienes que irte tienes que convertirte en el emperador de China y la tienes que guiar por un buen camino -dijo Sparks calmado-

Entendido has tú mejor esfuerzo -dijo Ichirou sonriendo, solo se fue corriendo mientras Sparks expulsó energía pasando a su Modo Guardian, Taurus grito expulsando energía y avanzó corriendo mientras Sparks solo desaparecio y apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe con el codo pero Taurus solo se quedó quieto sintiendo el golpe pero Sparks se sorprendió, Sparks solo avanzó rodeando a Taurus y avanzó contra el de nuevo lanzando un golpe, lo impacto con fuerza en el pecho solo causó una onda de sonido sin hacerle daño, Taurus grito y lanzó un golpe horizontal golpeando a Sparks en el pecho lanzándolo contra unas casas causando que cayeran al suelo dejando escombros, Sparks estaba herido mientras Taurus estaba viéndolo expulsando energía, Lu estaba seria viendo a Seras frente a ella, las dos avanzaron y giraron lanzando una patada y chocando sus piernas en un fuerte impacto, saltaron girando y avanzaron peleando de nuevo, las dos estaban peleando lanzando algunos golpes pero Seras giró lanzando una patada liberando energía morada y oscura, Lu saltó alejándose y extendió su brazo derecho creando una bola de fuego dorada, Seras la imitó y las dos gritaron dispersando energía, sus ataques chocaron causando una explosión y siguieron corriendo por los tejados disparando ataques de energía, sus ataques estaban chocando explotando entre ellos, las dos gritaron y saltaron lanzándose una contra la otra, las dos lanzaron una patada y un golpe, Sera lanzó una patada pero Lu la bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo, Lu lanzó un golpe y Seras lo bloque con su brazo izquierdo mientras Lu la había pateado en sus costillas con su pierna derecha-

Eres muy hábil niña pero esa habilidad no se compara con mi nuevo poder -dijo Seras sonriendo, las dos bajaron y siguieron peleando, Lu lanzó un golpe pero Seras se agachó y bloqueó el golpe con su brazo izquierdo, giró lanzando una patada liberando energía pero Lu se impulsó de su pierna con sus manos, lados cayeron al suelo pero Lu se levantó y sujeto el suelo con sus manos para comenzar a girar lanzando algunas patadas, Seras bloqueó la patada con sus brazos y se alejó pero Lu se levantó y giró lanzando una patada liberando energía dorada, Seras gruñó y grito extendiendo su brazos sujetando el ataque con sus manos, solo gruñó y deshizo el ataque, ambas avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus puños, las dos gritaron y lanzaron varios golpes chocando sus puños con fuerza, sus golpes sonaban con fuerza chocaron entre ellas pero Seras se alejó y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Lu desapareció y apareció a su izquierda, Seras se giró pero Lu grito y le dio un golpe con su palma en la cara, Seras se quejó y se alejó tocando el labio y viendo algo de sangre, Lu giró lanzando una patada con su talón pero Seras se agachó y se sujeto del suelo con sus dos manos y se levantó lanzando una patada pero Lu saltó retrocediendo un poco, Seras se giró y cayó a cuatro patas, tocó el suelo liberando energía y el suelo tembló empujando a Lu y golpeándola con algunas rocas, Seras saltó y giró pateando a Lu en su cuerpo lanzándola a otro extremo, Lu impacto en el suelo y Serás avanzó corriendo, Lu se levantó y golpeó el suelo liberando una gran roca frente a ella, Seras solo se detuvo y golpeó la roca haciéndola pedazos, Lu se alejó y Serás avanzó tratando de seguirla, Seras grito y lanzó un golpe en diagonal pero Lu movió la cabeza elevándola del golpe pero lanzó un golpe con la rodilla pero Seras solo la bloqueó cruzando sus brazos, la empujó un poco y las dos avanzaron chocando causando una ligera onda de sonido, las dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, el suelo estaba temblando un poco, Lu lanzó una patada pero Serás se agachó esquivando el golpe, se acercó y le dio un golpe en el mentón a Lu, las dos siguieron peleando pero Lu le dio un golpe al pecho con ambas palmas, Seras se quejó y fue empujada, Lu la siguió pero Seras extendió su mano derecha y liberó energía negra, Lu se cruzó de brazos protegiendo su cuerpo pero igual fue empujada y giró cayendo a cuatro patas-

No lo haces nada mal -dijo Serás sonriendo-

Y tu solo eres imagen pero sin técnica -dijo Lu sonriendo- Tus ataques son muy agresivos pero no tienes control por técnica -Lu giro sus brazos al extenderlos y luego los coloco frente a su pecho creando energía dora el suelo tembló un poco y ella extendió los brazos hacia enfrente liberando una onda de energía dorada, Serás grito y recibió el golpe de frente, el ataque la empujó y Lu sonrió viendo a Serás caer de rodillas- cualquiera lanza un golpe pro no todos tienen una técnica refinada que lo hace más fuerte

Desgraciada -dijo Serás molesta- este ataque me dolió pero aún no me rindo -un gruñido sonó y un relámpago golpeó a Serás en la espalda- ¡aaaaaargh! -Serás grito de dolor y Lu se sorprendió viendo que el relámpago era azul claro- ¡¿quien fue?!

Ese ataque fue -dijo Lu sorprendida y vio a Himiko caer frente a ella sonriendo- ¡hermana!

Hola Lu, ¿llego en mal momento? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

No...me da gusto verte pero esta pelea es mía -dijo Lu calmada- ese ataque no fue correcto

Lo siento la emoción -dijo Himiko sonriendo, expulsó energía pasando a su Nivel Maestro-

Desgraciadas las dos...me las pagarán caro -dijo Seras molesta- ya se me acabó la paciencia porque voy a matarlas a ambas -ambas expulsaron energía y quedaron en guardia, pero una energía negra avanzó directo contra Lu por la espalda-

¡Lu cuidado! -Himiko grito asustada y empujó a Lu solo para quedar frente a la energía y esta la golpeó lanzándola a otro extremo, Lu solo cerró los ojos cubriéndose del humo y el fuego, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Himiko en el suelo herida-

¡Himiko! -Lu grito asustada y corrió para ver a Himiko en el suelo- ¡Himiko! ¡Contesta por favor contesta! -Lu agitó a Himiko un poco pero Himiko parecía estar inconsciente- ¡maldito te voy a...! -Lu se levantó pero vio como una ráfaga de energía en forma de onda avanzó hacia ella, Lu tomó su báculo y comenzó a tirarlo creando un escudo de energía pero el ataque avanzó y cortó el báculo y con el parte del hombro izquierdo de Lu- Aaaaghnmmm...-Lu solo se asustó y cayó acostada al suelo derramando algo de sangre- no puede...ser...

¡¿Por que te metiste en mi pelea?! -grito Serás algo molesta viendo al frente, Lu solo se levanto con dificultades pero las gotas de sangre caían al suelo por su herida-

Hmp mejor cállate porque no tenías ninguna esperanza, esa niña había superado tus poderes desde que se transformó -dijo Blackheart calmado, Lu solo escuchó la voz y comenzó a levantarse-

¡AAAAAAAARGH! -Lu grito molesta sujetando parte del báculo y lo dejó caer al suelo por la cortada que tenía- Tu...¿como pudiste atacar a mi hermana? ¡Esto lo pagarás! -Lu grito molesta y el humo se movió dejando que viera a Blackheart, en cuanto lo vio sin su máscara se sorprendió bastante al verlo- No...no puede ser...cierto -se tapo la boca llorando un poco- ¿Isaac? -Blackheart solo la vio con desprecio y enojo- ¡¿Isaac realmente eres tú?! ¡¿Como pudiste hacernos esto?! ¡No traicionaste y te aliaste con ellos!

Yo no sé de qué demonios estás hablando -dijo Blackheart serio- y no soy Isaac, parece que llego la hora porque hoy es tu último día -sonrío mostrando una mirada roja y Lu se quedó en guardia- Guerrera Dragón, se ve que no pudiste tomar su Chi Seras, ahora es mi turno para acabar con ella -creo energía en forma de espada y la lanzó pero Lu saltó esquivando el ataque y Blackheart avanzó rápido quedando frente a ella y le dio una patada en el estómago empujándola hasta estrellarla contra una pared, Lu se quejó y tosió, Blackheart la sujetó del cuello y la levantó- qué patética, tienes un gran poder pero no puedes hacer nada preocupándote por tu hermana

Isaac...vamos despierta...¿como puedes...haberte unido ellos..? Ellos asesinaron...a tu familia -dijo Lu ahogándose por el agarre de Blackheart-

Je pobre niña confundida -Blackheart sonrió y lanzó a Lu a un lado- yo no soy ese niño del clan Shiba, no, yo soy del clan Shiffer, soy Blackheart Shiffer -Lu estaba sorprendida pero se puso de pie y se quedó en guardia conservando esa mirada llena de tristeza- !Ya deja de mirarme así! -disparó energía negra hacia ella pero Lu solo espero el golpe, no paso nada y en medio del ataque apareció Isaac golpeando el ataque desviándolo a una casa causando una explosión, Lu abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo a Isaac frente a ella-oooh conque finalmente apareces vergüenza de los Shiffer -Isaac estaba molesto expulsando energía negra y dorada viendo a Blackheart frente a él-

No se de que rayos me estas hablando pero nadie destruye mi hogar -dijo Isaac serio-

Isaac...¿que rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué hay dos iguales? -dijo Lu sorprendida mientras Isaac y Blackheart comenzaron al pulsar energía haciendo temblar el campo- ¿Isaac realmente eres tu...?


	89. Chapter 89

_**Voluntad fuerte**_

En el valle de La Paz se estaban librando diferentes batallas en el campo, Isaac y Blackheart estaban expulsando energía mientras Himiko y Lu Ann estaban un poco heridas por los ataques de Blackheart, Seras estaba molesta viendo a ambos lobos expulsar energía haciendo temblar el lugar, Blackheart avanzó de un paso y lanzó un ataque de energía negra, Isaac abrió los ojos sorprendidos y el ataque impactó con fuerza liberando una explosión, en otro lado Isaac estaba cargando a Lu y a Himiko en sus brazos, estaba corriendo alejándose mientras expulsaba energía, Isaac saltó y desapareció ocultándose en otro lado, solo se escondió por un momento y vio como Seras y Blackheart estaban alejándose del lugar-

Fuuuu -Isaac suspiró y giró para ver a Lu Ann- bien parece que se fueron, Lu Ann lleva a Himiko con la maestra Boa y cure se y luego yo...-no termino de hablar ya que Lu le había dado un golpe en la boca con la cabeza y lo empujó al suelo con una marca de herida en el mentón- ¡¿Que ahora por que fue el golpe?!

¡Eres un idiota! -Lu grito llorando viendo a Isaac, Isaac labio y Lu se sentó en el suelo lagrimeando- eres un estupido...

¿Ahora porque lloras? -dijo Isaac serio-

¡¿Que no te das cuenta de que estoy llorando porque estoy feliz de verte?! ¡Pero también estoy tan enojada contigo hiciste que creyera que estabas muerto! -grito Lu molesta-

Eso les pasa por no buscar un cadaver en la zona, solo lo dieron por hecho -dijo Isaac calmado, se levantó y caminó un poco- pero no hay tiempo para peleas ni llanto, sino hacemos algo el valle entero quedara destruido, todavía siento la presencia de algunos animales por aquí

¡¿Me quieres poner atención?! -Lu grito molesta e Isaac la vio-

Baja la voz si sigues gritando así el enemigo nos escuchará y nos matará -dijo Isaac molesto-

Eso a mi no me importa, pasaron varios meses en donde te di por muerto y cuando te apareces lo primero que haces es pelear y fingir que nada paso...ya no lo soporto...a veces no te soporto -dijo Lu llorando, Isaac solo se quedó calmado-

Y ¿que es lo que quieres que diga? -dijo Isaac calmado- no supe que más hacer, no podía hacer más, tal vez para ti fueron meses pero para mi fueron simples horas las que recuerdo, en un momento pensaba darlo todo para matar a Scarge y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en una cueva cubierto de hielo, no puedo disculparme por las decisiones que tomé en especial si lo que buscaba era salvarte

¿Salvarme? ¿Como que salvarme? -dijo Lu molesta-

Ese día estaba dispuesto a morir, quería destruirlo, lo di todo y no pensé en las consecuencias -dijo Isaac calmado- no puedo disculparme porque lo que hice no siento que fuera malo

Claro tú solo piensas por tu propio beneficio pero tampoco te pones a pensar en lo que sentirán los demás -dijo Lu molesta y se limpió las lágrimas- ¿acaso siempre sere la última persona en la que pienses? Solo por una vez...¿puedes pensar en mi y en lo que otros pensarán? Ya deja de actuar solo por tu cuenta y de pensar de que nada vale la pena

Lo siento -dijo Isaac calmado- no tengo excusas, tampoco debería engañarte de esa manera, lamento haberte hecho pasar este infierno

Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver -dijo Lu llorando un poco, se sujeto los brazos y se sorprendió un momento al sentir como Isaac la abrazaba, su mente la hizo recordar y en ese momento pensó que don ningún momento Isaac la había abrazado como ahora, Lu solo le regresó el brazo, podía sentir su aroma, su cuerpo y su calor-

Supongo que esto no lo arregla del todo -dijo Isaac calmado-

No...pero es un inicio -dijo Lu sonriendo levemente, los dos se vieron un momento pero Lu lo beso en los labios, Isaac le regreso el beso mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, Lu abrió los ojos llorando pero Isaac los mantenía cerrados, los dos siguieron besándose un rato más sin soltarse mientras Himiko estaba abriendo los ojos algo molesta-

Chicos...recuerden que tenemos una guerra entre manos -dijo Himiko molesta, Lu e Isaac se separaron pero Lu estaba sonrojada ligeramente-

Creo que no puedo disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar pero al menos es un adelanto, espero que me perdones por todo -dijo Isaac calmado-

Esta bien tardaré pero te perdonaré -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac asintió y se separó mientras Himiko estaba haciendo un puchero algo molesta e inflando sus mejillas-

 _Y a mi ni me dio un beso_ -pensó Himiko irritada-

Bien dejemos la escena de caramelo por un rato, vayan con la maestra Boa, que trate sus heridas o con la maestra Hinata, ustedes deben estar listas para cualquier cosa -dijo Isaac serio-

Espera Isaac ¿tu que harás? -dijo Lu confundida-

Los voy a distraer un poco, no tengo tanto poder como Long o Hanabi pero si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlos por un misero minuto -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Estas seguro? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Niña ¿con quien crees que hablas? -dijo Isaac sonriendo levemente- Soy Isaac Shiba, soy un samurai rebelde con el corazón negro, con una mente fría como el hielo, con una furia sin límites y una voluntad inquebrantable

Hmm ya veo -dijo Himiko sonriendo, ambas hembras se sujetaron entre ellas aguantando el dolor de sus heridas- nosotras iremos a reparar nuestras heridas

Solo ten mucho cuidado, que nadie te mate -dijo Lu sonriendo- porque te daré una paliza más tarde por engañarme -Isaac sonrió y asintio- te amo

Ya lo sé, banda vete ya -dijo Isaac calmado, las dos se alejaron pero Isaac solo saltó y avanzó por los tejados, Lu y Himiko se fueron corriendo, Isaac tomó el báculo de Po y lo giró un poco mientras vio a Blackheart y a Seras un poco más alejados, avanzó corriendo expulsando energía- ¡Aaaaaaaaargh! ¡Bankai! -Isaac expulsó energía formando su armadura en el cuerpo, Seras se giró y recibió un golpe en el cuello por el báculo de Po e Isaac la tiro al suelo dejando un sonido del impacto- ¡Aaaaaaaaa! -Isaac levantó su espada sujetándola con ambas manos y lanzó un corte vertical, pero Blackheart creó una lanza de energía negra y la levantó deteniendo el golpe causando una onda de sonido y sus energías chocaron creando una colisión entre los dos, los dos abrieron los ojos mientras sus pupilas casi desaparecían por el esfuerzo, los dos fueron empujados e Isaac giró cayendo en el suelo mientras Blackheart estaba sorprendido alejándose del agujero, se sorprendió un momento y tocó su mejilla izquierda notando una cortada-

Vaya que eres fuerte -dijo Blackheart sorprendido, Isaac abrió los ojos mostrando la Iris roja sangre- ya veo tu también eres un Shiffer

He escuchado muchas historias sobre ti pero somos muy diferentes -dijo Isaac serio y expulsó energía, avanzó envuelto en energía y Blackheart también, los dos gritaron y chocaron creando una colisión de energía, Long se sorprendió un momento y saltó a la derecha esquivando un ataque de parte de Bengala y una guadaña que tenía en las manos-

¡Aaaararh! ¡¿Por que no me atacas?! -grito Bengala molesto, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con su guadaña pero Long se agachó esquivando el ataque y le dio un golpeen el estómago liberando energía dorada empujándolo hasta estrellarse con una casa-

Te dije que no tengo interés en alguien tan débil -dijo Long calmado-

No soy débil -Bengala expulsó más energía y sujeto su arma- escúchame muy bien yo enfrente al Guerrero Dragon usando todo mi poder y el apenas pudo defenderse ¿que diferencia puede haber entre tú y el?

En que yo no subestimo a mi oponente y lucho con todo mi poder -dijo Long calmado- ya me cansé de ti -Long expulsó energía y extendió los brazos para retraerlos a sus costillas- ¡Vete de mi vista! -expulsó más fuego del cuerpo y luego extendió los brazos- ¡Alas del fénix! -grito liberando el fuego de su cuerpo y Bengala grito siendo golpeado hasta ser lanzado a un grupo de rocas- vaya que tipo más molesto, debería entender que no puede pelear contra mi con ese nivel tan bajo, ahora Blackheart -saltó y se alejó aleteando un poco, en otro lado Rosa y Kajo estaban de frente expulsando energía-

Detén esta locura Rosa -dijo Kajo calmada- esta no eres tú

Ya te lo dije no sabes nada de mi, yo vendí mi alma por poder, lo di todo por mi misión y mi visión y no voy a permitir que nadie se meta en mi camino -dijo Rosa molesta y extendió los brazos liberando ramas de árbol del suelo, Kajo saltó esquivando un golpe y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero la rama se colocó frente a Rosa deteniendo su golpe, una segunda rama avanzó y trató de golpearla pero Kajo se alejó, expulsó energía pasando al nivel maestra y giró levantando los brazos deteniendo los golpes de las ramas causando una onda de sonido- vaya, vaya, vaya, si que tienes nuevas habilidades como maestra Chi, ahora entiendo porque esa estupida cocodrilo no pudo ganarte, estupida bruja ahora entiendo que solo me sirvió para ser abono al final

Rosa...está no es la..manera -dijo Kajo seria, las ramas la siguieron golpeando con fuerza empujándola a la tierra, Kajo grito y liberó un torbellino cortando algunas ramas, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego verde, Rosa grito y extendió los brazos creando un muro de roca para detener el golpe, Kajo saltó y giró rodeando el muro, cayó detrás de Rosa y lanzó una patada de talón, Rosa se agachó y lanzó un golpe pero Kajo se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Rosa siguió lanza do varios golpes pero Kajo los bloqueaba todos pero saltó y una roca apareció frente a Rosa y Rosa golpeó la roca quejándose por el golpe y se alejó viendo una ligera herida en su mano, las dos estaban expulsando energía mientras Kajo tenía una mirada seria-

¿Por que tienes esa mirada tan seria? -dijo Rosa calmada-

Has cambiado Rosa, has cambiado mucho -dijo Kajo calmada, las ramas avanzaron y golpearon el suelo con fuerza pero abajo saltó encima de una rama y avanzó corriendo,cinco ramas aparecieron y avanzaron hacia Kajo lanzando algunos golpes, Kajo avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, saltó por encima de una rama y giró golpeando una rama con fuerza destruyendola, saltó a un lado esquivando un golpe- antes solías ser muy amable y dulce, le tenías miedo a muchas cosas, yo te cuidaba y eras como mi hermana pequeña ¿que te hizo llenarte de tanto odio?

¡Tu no sabes como me sentía siendo así! -Rosa grito molesta y avanzo corriendo, las ramas bajaron con fuerza lanzando varios golpes, Kajo saltó a la derecha esquivando un golpe pero otra rama avanzó y la golpeó en el cuerpo lanzándola a otro extremo, una rama rama avanzó y la sujeto del cuerpo y la giró lanzándola hacia otra rama y está la golpeó lanzándola a otro lado, Rosa expulsó energía y las ramas siguieron avanzaron contra Kajo- ¡Siendo la más débil de todas! ¡Siendo la más pequeña! ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre odie ser así! ¡Ya no quería ser así! —Rosa grito molesta y las ramas siguieron lanzando varios golpes pero el suelo tembló y Kajo salió del suelo golpeando a Rosa en el mentón, Rosa se sorprendió y Kajo salió con ligeras heridas, lanzó una patada pero Rosa levantó su brazo deteniéndolo y le dio un golpe en l pecho, las dos avanzaron chocando con fuerza y comenzaron a pelear, Rosa extendió los brazos y giró las muñecas liberando rocas del suelo golpeando a Kajo en el cuerpo y luego extendió sus brazos liberando una gran roca frente a ella, Kajo solo grito y golpeó la roca deshaciéndola en pedazos, Kajo grito y golpeó el suelo liberando un fuerte temblor y Rosa se sorprendió viendo que el suelo se deshizo en rocas y Kajo grito liberando algunos árboles golpeando a Rosa con las ramas-

¡Espinas! -Kajo grito y las ramas liberaron espinas largas y afiladas, las ramas avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe horizontal liberando las espinas, Rosa solo solo movió las manos girando las muñecas y extendió los dos primeros dedos a un lado dejando que las ramas crearán un muro bloqueando el ataque, ambas hembras gritaron y extendieron los brazos liberando energía en forma de una esfera, los dos ataques chocaron causando una fuerte explosión, Rosa solo estaba expulsando energía y liberó más ramas que avanzaron hacia Kajo rodeándola, Kajo expulsó energía y giró liberando un torbellino de energía liberando ondas de viento cortante, Kajo estaba cansada pero del suelo salieron algunas enredaderas de hierva que la sujetaron de las piernas-

¡Caíste! -Rosa grito sonriendo, en un momento las ramas comenzaron a rodearlas y crearon un campo negro de espinas que las rodeó a ambas, las ramas estaban cubriéndolas como si fuera un domo, Kajo estaba tratando de liberarse del agarre de las hierbas pero estas se extendieron más por su cuerpo-

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

¿Te gusta? La llamo drenado -dijo Rosa sonriendo- como dije anteriormente las plantas también son fuente de energía y la necesitan para seguir con sus vidas, entonces me di cuenta de que yo no podía darles mi energía para siempre y pensé ¿Por que no robarla de otros? -extendió más su brazo y la energía de Kajo comenzó a bajar y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo igual que las plantas estaban brillando, detrás de Rosa las plantas comenzaron a brotar mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes con fondo negro- perderás tus poderes, habilidades, todo, todo será para mi y mis plantas, cuando acabe con tus poderes me desharé de tu cadaver, no te preocupes Kajo tu cuerpo será parte de mis plantas

Dices...¿que me robarás mi poder? -dijo Kajo sorprendida- no...eso no..va a pasar...aquí Rosa tú no...sabes lo qué haces...aaargh perderás más de lo que crees -Kajo toco el suelo perdiendo más Nereida y su traje comenzó a brillar-

¿Que haces? Si sueltas más energía la perderás más rápido -dijo Rosa confundida, pero el suelo comenzó a temblar y una rama negra con espinas apareció detrás de Rosa y la sujeto del cuerpo clavando sus espinas en ella- ¡AAAAAAAGH! ¡Cobarde! ¿Como pudiste atacarme por la espalda?! ¡Desgraciada!

Florece...Rosa Blanca -dijo Kajo sonriendo y las ramas que las cubrían a ambas bajaron y sujetaron a Rosa de las piernas, brazos y cintura, Rosa estaba sorprendida viendo su cuerpo sangrar, entre ellas apareció un botón, un botón de una rosa cerrada-

¿Una flor? -dijo Rosa confundida-

No cualquiera...es la más hermosa de todas las flores...La rosa sangrienta -dijo Kajo sonriendo, la sangre de Rosa comenzó a brotar entre las espinas y ella perdió su energía-

¿Que pasa...? Mi cuerpo a...aaagh aaaa tengo frío...Kajo tengo..mucho frío -dijo Rosa asustada y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras el botón comenzó a crecer un poco y las raíces que sujetaban a Kajo se deshacían- _La flora...esta...creciendo y floreciendo..._

Rosa sangrienta...como su nombre lo dice esta flor se...alimenta de energía y sangre...cuando esté completamente abierta y roja...eso significará que tu curso se ha quedado sin sangre -dijo Kajo cansada, la flor comenzó a crecer más y más hasta que comenzó a florecer- se acabó Rosa...ahora forma parte del mundo de las plantas

¡Maldicion! -Rosa gritó llorando con fuerza, después de un rato las ramas comenzaron a deshacerse y el domo se abrió revelando a ambas hembras pero Rosa estaba acostada en el suelo y estaba muy palida mientras la rosa roja estaba totalmente abierta y de un tono rojo brillante-

Aaah...Kajo...Kajo...¿sigues ahí? -dijo Rosa cansada y Kajo la sujeto de su mano-

Si aquí estoy, aquí estoy Rosa -dijo Kajo deprimida-

Aaagh lo lamento...no pude cumplir con mis ideales...yo fui..una alumna muy mala, una mala...persona y alguien..que no pudo..con su odio, fui miserable hasta el final -dijo Rosa cansada y con dificultades para respirar-

No Rosa, tu fuiste muy buena, fuiste increíble, lo hiciste bien, y luchaste por la armonía entre los animales y el medio ambiente, pero la manera no fue la correcta -dijo Kajo deprimida-

Entonces dime...¿cuál es la manera correcta? -dijo Rosa débilmente-

Con amor, entendimiento y conciencia -dijo Kajo calmada- si hacemos entender a las personas todo el daño que hacen entonces ellos podrán detenerse, se que será largo y difícil pero lo verán, todos entenderán el daño que hace y te prometo que encontrare la forma de salvar esta tierra que tanto amamos, tus ideales e ideas no morirán contigo...por que yo los guardaré en mi corazón junto con tu memoria

Gracias...Kajo...y perdóname...por favor -dijo Rosa llorando hasta que termino muriendo en frente de Kajo-

Rosa...te convertirás en lo que amaste al final -dijo Kajo llorando viendo la flor frente a ella- una flor -Kajo suspiro y se fue corriendo mientras veía al frente- matare a Rasel lo juro -en otro lado se escuchó un fuerte impacto y una nube de polvo fue levantada mientras Hanabi y Lao salían empujados sujetando unas espada, Hanabi tenía la espada de Darién, Yamato en sus manos y Lao tenía una espada de hoja negra y energía morada la rodeaba-

Vaya si más no recuerdo esa es la espada que tenía el lobo que estaba contigo hace unos años -dijo Lao calmado, Hanabi estaba molesta sujetando la espada- oooh si ya recuerdo Dragon fue quien lo mato -Hanabi apretó su espada con las manos y gruño un poco- si ese sujeto tuvo una muerte patética, dio todo su poder mientras tu corrías y te ocultabas como una niña asustada jajajajaja ¡Si ese tipo merecía sufrir más solo al final termino convirtiéndose en porqueria!

¡Cállate! -Hanabi grito molesta y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía roja y dorada, Lao solo sonrió y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía negra y morada, los dos ataques chocaron liberando algo de fuego mientras Hanabi estaba expulsando energía dejando que sus marcas aparecieran en su cara y cuerpo hasta que liberó su nivel maestro- bankai...

Vaya realmente eres fuerte y resistente vieja bruja -dijo Lao sonriendo- ¿acaso te enojaste por algo que dije?

Voy a romperte ese hocico niño -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Quiero ver que lo intentes -dijo Lao sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo, Lao avanzó por la izquierda lanzando un corte horizontal liberando energía pero Hanabi giró su espada deteniendo su ataque, liberó energía y lo empujó un poco, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro extremo, Hanabi lanzó un corte vertical pero Lao solo levantó su espada bloqueando el ataque, los dos gruñeron pero fueron empujados al suelo, Hanabi apareció detrás de él y lanzó un golpe liberando un rastro de energía dorada, Lao solo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque y vio que el ataque apareció marcado en un muro, Lao se sorprendió pero Hanabi escuchó el sonido de una roca caer, se giró y vio un corte en diagonal detrás de ella- jajaja pero yo no me quedo atrás, tu y yo ya tenemos el mismo nivel

Eso no pasará -dijo Hanabi sería-

Sabes escuche que tienes un niño -dijo Lao sonriendo- ¿te digo algo interesante de los niños?

Ellos son los más crueles, los niños son crueles y yo -Lao sujeto su espada liberando energía negra de todo su cuerpo- estoy muy en contacto con mi niño interno -Hanabi y Lao guardaron las espada y avanzaron corriendo, los dos lanzaron un corte en diagonal liberando una proyección de energía entre ellos, los dos ataques chocaron liberando algo de fuego, los dos se giraron y avanzaron chocaron sus espadas de forma vertical liberando algo de chispas, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un corta en diagonal chocando sus espadas, Lao empujó a Hanabi y giró lanzando una patada pero Hanabi saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y Lao saltó para lanzar un corte horizontal liberando energía negra, Hanabi saltó esquivando el ataque y concentró fuego lanzando un corte diagonal liberando el fuego, Lao solo solo colocó su espada frente a él deteniendo el ataque, Hanabi avanzó corriendo pero Lao aplicó fuerza y deshizo el ataque, Hanabi lanzó un corte diagonal girando su espada de forma inversa pero Lao lanzó un corte diagonal deteniendo el ataque, Lao la empujó y lanzó dos cortes formando una cruz de energía pero Hanabi detuvo los ataques con su espada, Lao giró su espada y liberó energía negra creando picos de energía negra, Hanabi solo saltó a un lado esquivando un ataque-

Lao solo apareció a su derecha y creó una espada de energía negra en su mano izquierda, giró lanzando un corte diagonal con ambas espadas, Hanabi levantó su espada de forma frontal bloqueando el ataque, forcejeo un poco pero fue empujada, Lao avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un corte cruzado y Hanabi lo volvió a bloquear con su espada, expulsó energía y la concentró en la hoja empujando a Lao, Hanabi lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía, Lao desapareció y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un corte horizontal liberando energía, Hanabi giró su espada y la colocó a su izquierda pasando los brazos sobre su cabeza y detuvo el ataque, forcejeo un poco y giró girando su espada lanzando un corte vertical pero Lao avanzó y bloqueó el ataque con su espada izquierda y lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada derecha pero Hanabi desapareció esquivando ataque, Hanabi saltó hacia atrás un par de veces y guardó su espada, Lao avanzó hacia ella extendiendo su brazo izquierdo dando un golpe pero Hanabi desenvainó su espada y con la hoja de frente a ella, bloqueó el ataque de Lao provocando una onda de sonido, Lao la empujó un poco y lanzó otro golpe con su espada derecha pero Hanabi la esquivó llevando un ligero corte en su costado izquierdo, Hanabi estaba por lanzar un corte en diagonal con energía envolviendo la hoja, Lao giró su espada izquierda y bloqueó el ataque con su energía negra, los dos ataques chocaron provocando una explosión entre ambos, la energía creció y explotó afectando a ambos lados, Hanabi tenía ligeras heridas igual que Lao, Lao concentró energía negra en su espada y la giró para clavarla en el suelo pero todo el suelo se cubrió con oscuridad-

¡Juego de sombras! -Lao grito sonriendo, Hanabi avanzó corriendo sujetando su espada, llegó con Lao y saltó lanzando un corte vertical pero Lao desapareció introduciendo su cuerpo en la oscuridad, Hanabi se detuvo derrapando en el suelo, buscó a Lao con la mirada pero el salió de una sombra y le dio un corte en la espalda, Hanabi se quejó y rodó por el suelo viendo una cortada y algo de sangre en su espalda, debajo de ella la sombra de movió un poco, eso la extraño y vio como una espada salió de ella, Hanabi se alejó recibiendo un ligero corte en se izquierdo, Hanabi vio todo el campo notando las sombras y Lao apareció detrás de ella lanzando un golpe directo, Hanabi se giró y le dio un corte horizontal a la espada de Lao deteniendo el golpe, Lao solo retrocedió un poco pero Hanabi lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando fuego y este cayó en un muro provocando que la sombra se quitara-

Buena idea -dijo Lao sonriendo- pero eso no evitará que use el juego de las sombras a mi favor

Puedes viajar entre sombras como entre dimensiones pero eso cuesta mucha energía -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- si la usas de forma imprudente perderás energía más rápido

Descubriste el punto débil -dijo Lao sonriendo- sabia que esto no duraría mucho tiempo, -Hanabi se volvió algo seria- bien tendré que imitarte más, ¡Modo Oscuro! -Lao grito sonriendo y su pelo ganó un brillo morado, sus ojos tuvieron el fondo negro con Iris morada, sus marcas se volvieron más afiladas y largas volviéndose de un tono morado mientras sus brazos y piernas se envolvieron en energía negra- ya estoy listo

Hmmm imitándonos justo lo que haría un simple changuito -dijo Hanabi molesta-

¡Tu padre, tu abuelo y tu abuela! ¡Arruinaron mi clan! ¡Mi familia! ¡Un clan solo de puros tigres, fuertes, blancos, con energía de luz, lo convirtieron en una aberración con sus poderes oscuros! -Lao grito molesto- ahora yo corregiré ese error, ¡te mataré! ¡Y luego destruiré a todo el clan Shiba por completo para reconstruirlo con mis ideales!

-Hanabi grito y avanzo corriendo igual que Lao, los dos envainaron sus espada y expulsaron sus energía solo para desenvainar rápido y lanzar un corte horizontal chocando sus espadas liberando una gran onda de sonido y energía, el suelo tembló y se crearon grietas mientras Los saltó lanzando un corte vertical pero Hanabi giró lanzando un corte horizontal sujetando la espada al revés, lo empujó un poco y expulsaron energía avanzando chocando sus espadas de forma vertical, Lao lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Hanabi le dio un corte en diagonal a la espada forcejeo un poco y empujó la espada de Lao hacia el suelo chocando la punta al suelo liberando energía y una onda cortante destruyendo algunas rocas, Lao le dio un codazo en el pecho empujándola y avanzó girando dándole una patada en la cara, Hanabi retrocedió un poco y Lao guardó su espada estaba por sacarla eso Hanabi avanzó y le sujetó el brazo con u mano izquierda, le dio un golpe con su cabeza en la cara y giró su espada sujetándola al revés, le dio un golpe en el pecho con el mango de la espada, Lao retrocedió un poco y Hanabi extendió su mano izquierda liberando fuego y Lao se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de sonido, sujeto una roca y la lanzó con fuerza Hanabi sujeto su espada y le dio un corte horizontal cortándola a la mitad y esta cayó en otro lado, Hanabi gritó y avanzó corriendo lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Lao solo saltó y se alejó hasta caer en tejado, concentró energía y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando energía, Hanabi saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, Lao lanzó dos cortes verticales pero Hanabi solo saltó girando y pateó el suelo con su talón liberando algunas rocas frente a ella, las rocas detuvieron el ataque de Lao, Hanabi corrió y saltó hasta acre en unos tejados, Lao y Hanabi corrieron hacia el otro y lanzaron un corte en diagonal y chocaron forcejeando entre ellos, Lao lanzó un corte vertical pero Hanabi desapareció y apareció detrás de él, Hanabi lanzó un golpe directo con la espada pero Lao se hizo concentrando su energía creando un escudo negro, con el detuvo el ataque Hanabi y Hanabi gritó golpeando el escudo con su espada pero Lao solo gritó y lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada, y Hanabi lo bloqueó con otro golpe, ambas hojas chocaron creando una onda de sonido, el muro comenzó a derrumbarse y los dos avanzaron corriendo y saltaron a otro extremo, Lao lanzó un golpe directo pero Hanabi se hizo a un lado y lo sujeto del brazo con una mano y giró lanzándolo a otro extremo, Lao terminó cayendo de espalda y soltó su espada, se levantó y se puso de pie-

Jajaja ya estas aprendiendo -dijo Lao sonriendo y riendo pero Hanabi se puso en guardia, Lao avanzó corriendo de forma rápida, Hanabi lanzó una patada pero Lao desapareció y apareció a su izquierda, Lao lanzó un golpe pero Hanabi se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Lao la siguió golpeando hasta le dio un golpe el estómago y luego otro al mentón, avanzó y la sujeto del cuello para saltar y estrellarla contra el suelo con fuerza, Hanabi se quejó pero levantó sus piernas y le dio una patada a Lao en el pecho empujándolo un poco, Lao se quejó y Hanabi se puso de pie sujetando su cuello-

Maldito...aaagj eso fue bajo -dijo Hanabi molesta, Lao sonrió y levantó los pulso adoptando una postura de combate, Hanabi avanzó corriendo igual que Lao, Hanabi lanzó un golpe pero Lao movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y lanzó una patada pero Hanabi levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Hanabi lanzó una patada pero Lao solo levantó su rodilla bloqueando el ataque, Lao sonrió y saltó lanzando dos patadas pero Hanabi los bloqueó con sus brazos, Lao se agachó y lanzó una patada barriendo su pie pero Hanabi saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Lao se puso de pie y avanzó rápido golpeando a Hanabi en el centro del pecho con fuerza, levantó el puño golpeándolo en la cara y giró dándole una patada con el talón en la cara, Hanabi se quejó y se alejó un poco, Hanabi solo se relajó un poco pero Lao le dio un golpe al estómago y la sujeto de la cara empujándola con el suelo, estrellándola con fuerza, Hanabi se quejó y Lao la sujeto con mas fuerza liberando energía, Hanabi gritó de dolor pero Lao se alejó sonriendo y Hanabi se puso de pie derramando un poco de sangre de su cabeza-

¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más de la actual señora Shiba -dijo Lao sonriendo- si tu esposo te viera ahora sentiría pena de ti jajajaja

No te atrevas ...a hablar más de mi esposo -dijo Hanabi molesta- el Yam no esta pero su voluntad, su espíritu y su valor viven conmigo aquí -mostró la zona del pecho y luego sujeto su anillo de bodas atado con una cadena en su cuello- y siempre lo llevaré conmigo, todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos estarán conmigo, soy dos veces más fuerte

Puras tonterías, en este Modo yo te he superado, tu destino seda morir en mis manos -dijo Lao sonriendo-

En realidad yo no he mostrado toda mi fuerza, aún tengo un haz bajo la manga -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, desenvaino y la sujeto con fuerza- ¡Modo Explosivo! -Hanabi gritó liberando energía dorada y roja, su cuerpo brilló en un tono rojizo carmesí, su pelo tenía tonos dorados con las puntas rojizas, sus ojos se volvieron azules y ganó una armadura roja con bordes dorados en los brazos, manos, botas y hombros- ahora si, prepárate para despedirte de todo

No pienso caer en esta pelea Hanabi solo porque hayas cambiado tu poder un poco -dijo Lao serio, Hanabi avanzó corriendo y sorprendió más a Lao al verla moverse así de rápido, Hanabi lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Lao levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Hanabi lanzó otro golpe pero fue bloqueado, cada golpe era lo mismo, era bloqueado por los brazos de Lao pero Hanabi le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo un poco hasta que Lao gritó sonriendo y lanzó un golpe pero Hanabi lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo y le dio un rodillazo en él estos golpes y giró para darle una patada en el cuerpo, Hanabi avanzó envolviendo su espada en fuego pero Lao solo levantó los brazos y sujeto la espada con sus manos, forcejeo un poco pero Hanabi solo movió la mano un poco y le dio un corte en vertical en su pecho, Lao se quejó y vio una cortada un poco profunda en su cuerpo y notó como Hanabi guardó su espada fácilmente-

Jajaja ahora si es una pelea -dijo Lao sonriendo, salto y avanzó para sujetar su espada, extendió su brazo izquierdo y creó una espada más grande en su mano izquierda, avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical con espada izquierda liberando una onda de energía negra pero Hanabi solo le dio un corte al ataque y lo deshizo, Lao avanzó extendiendo ambas espadas hacia el suelo y se acercó a Hanabi lanzando un corte ascendente con su espada izquierda pero Hanabi retrocedió un poco y Lo volvió a lanzar un corte en diagonal con su espada izquierda pero Hanabi le dio un corte a esa espada destruyendola, Lao se sorprendió u vio su espada derecha, la sujetó con ambas manos y gritó lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Hanabi abrió los ojos viendo todo de forma lenta, Lao lanzó un corte en diagonal pero Hanabi le dio un golpe a la guardia de la espada haciendo que Lao la soltara, Lao se sorprendió un poco y vio sus manos, expulsó energía rugiendo un poco, lanzó un golpe directo con su puño izquierda pero Hanabi se preparó y vio todo lentamente, le dio un corte a su mano izquierda cortándolo por la mitad de la mano, Lao retrocedió un poco y gritó lanzando otro golpe con su mano derecha pero Hanabi esta vez le dio un corte en diagonal cortando parte de su mano y brazo, Lao solo vio sus manos heridas y derramando algo de sangre, su cuerpo aún podía mantenerse de pie pero parecia que estaba siendo opacado por el Modo Explosivo de Hanabi, Hanabi le dio un corte en diagonal en el pecho dejándole una cortada alto larga, se giró y clavó su espada en el estómago, Lao gritó de dolor y se sujetó el estómago, solo escupió algo de sangre pero no se detuvo-

¡GRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAARGH! -Lao gritó con fuerza y soltó un rugido, avanzó corriendo y extendió los brazos, Hanabi solo lo sujeto de las garras entrelazando sus dedos y los dos forcejearon un poco- ¡No pienso perder aquí! ¡No...aarrgh pienso..dejar que tu...que ustedes contaminen mi clan! ¡No más! -Hanabi gritó y le dio un cabezazo en la cara y se alejó sujetando su espada para sacarla de su cuerpo, Lao solo escupió sangre y trató de mantenerse de pie pero Hanabi solo se preparó y avanzó clavando su espada en el pecho de Lao justo en el corazón de Lao, Hanabi estaba calmada pero Lao solo tosió y escupió sangre-

Hasta aquí llegan tus ideales, tus metas malignas y las de tu padre -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Aaargh...si pero no...es el fin de todo..aaargh yo caí pero..aún hay más como yo, jeje tu estupida...no creas que ganaste finalmente...no...aaarhh algún día mis ideales serán, serán usados...y recordados por muchos...aaargh -Lao solo escupió sangre y murió en brazo de Hanabi para terminar siendo consumido por el poder oscuro que tenía-

Esos ideales sólo son una excusa para decir que estabas solos -dijo Hanabi sería- y yo nunca estoy sola, porque mi familia está conmigo todos ellos -guardo su espada y se fue caminando, en otro lado se escuchó un fuerte impacto mientras Taurus estaba de brazos cruzados, Sparks avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe chocaron su puño con los brazos de Taurus, el sonido fue fuerte pero Sparks no le había hecho daño, sólo giro y cayó derrapando en el suelo y avanzó de nuevo expulsando rayos, solo llegó con Taurus y gritó lanzando un golpe con ambos puños pero el golpe apenas lo empujó, Sparks siguió gritando y lanzó varios golpes rápidos dejando ondas de sonido con cada impacto, las descargas fueron más frecuentes pero Taurus gritó y se cruzó de brazos liberando una descargas, las descargas aumentaron de tamaño y Sparks fue golpeado por el ataque y terminó impactado en unas rocas, las rocas temblaron mientras Taurus caminaba despacio, las rocas se levantaron y avanzaron golpeando a Taurus en el cuerpo pero él gritó con fuerza liberando energía para destruirlas, avanzó corriendo y extendió el brazo derecho lanzando un golpe en diagonal, Sparks gritó sorprendió y terminó siendo golpeando con fuerza, el golpe lo impacto en el suelo liberando una onda de sonido, Taurus lo sujeto del cuello y lo sujeto con fuerza para ir corriendo estrellándolo con alguna que otra roca, Sparks solo se quejó y comenzó a patearlo un poco expulsando varias descargas pero Taurus no se detenía, Sparks le sujeto el brazo y giro dándole una patada de talón en la cabeza liberando descargas, Taurus se quejó y se giro para lanzarlo a otro extremo, Sparks cayó rebotando y giro cayendo a cuatro patas, estaba un poco cansado pero Taurus avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe, Sparks salto a la derecha esquivando el golpe pero el golpe hizo temblar el suelo con fuerza y algunas rocas se levantaron, Sparks cayó en una roca y extendió los brazos concentrando algunas descargas en su cuerpo, disparó la descarga concentrada en un punto pero cuando llegó con Taurus a este no le había hecho efecto, Taurus gritó y salto avanzando de forma rápida, Sparks se sorprendió y salto a otro lado dejando que Taurus golpeara la roca con fuerza, Sparks se apoyo en una roca y avanzó rápido de nudo lanzando otro golpe dándole el golpe en el pecho, Sparks gritó y comenzó a golpearlo pero Taurus gritó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre y Sparks terminó siendo lanzado contra una roca y cayó al suelo herido-

Aaaargh...aaargh maldicion -dijo Sparks a adolorido y se levantó sujetando su pecho- aaargh debo ganarle...debo ganarle por mi propia cuenta

¿Porque no usas tu nivel maestro? -dijo Taurus calmado-

¿Que? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Úsalo, los otros pueden usarlo pero tu eres el único que no lo ha activado -dijo Taurus calmado- vamos muéstrame ese maximo poder

Grrrr...eso no puedo hacerlo...ya no -dijo Sparks preocupado- No lo necesito, no lo usaré contigo lo usaré con tu líder para hacerlo pedazos

Entonces -Taurus avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe fuerte pero Sparks retrocedió saltando y Taurus apareció detrás de él dando,e un golpe en la espalda- te obligare a liberarlo -expulsó una fuerte descarga y Sparks gritó con fuerza siendo empujado hasta que se estrelló con unas rocas, Taurus avanzó corriendo y lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y giro lanzándolo a otro extremo-

¡Aaaaarg! ¡Su velocidad aumentó mucho! ¿Por qué? -dijo Sparks sorprendido, Taurus avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Sparks giro y se cruzó de brazos deteniendo su golpe, el golpe de Taurus sonó con fuerza creando una onda de sonido y viento, Sparks se quejó y fue empujado pero Taurus no se detuvo siguió golpeándolo con fuerza con cada golpe las ondas de viento y energía aumentaban hasta que giro y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Sparks solo escupió sangre y Taurus salto lanzando un golpe vertical con ambos brazos, Sparks desapareció y apareció a su derecha, lanzó varios golpes y Taurus solo los bloqueo, los dos estaban peleando rápido pero Taurus lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía y Sparks desapareció y apareció a su derecha lanzando dos golpes liberando descargas eléctricas-

 _Si no puedo ganarle con fuerza...entonces le ganaré con velocidad_ -pensó Sparks serio y extendió los brazos para después tocar el suelo liberando unas rocas a los lados de Taurus pero Taurus solo extendió los brazos sujetando las rocas y las detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo, Sparks estaba respirando un poco agitado y concentró descargas en su cuerpo expulsando más energía y avanzó corriendo, fue más rápido y le dio un golpe en el estómago liberando una onda de viento y electricidad, Taurus se quejó y Sparks le dio un golpe al mentón liberando más descargas, giro y le dio una patada en la cara, Taurus gritó liberando una onda de sonido y energía y lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y una pierna, lo levantó y estiró su cuerpo un poco-

¡Aaaaargh! ¡Aaaaaargh oaaaargh, -Sparks estaban gritando de dolor mientras Taurus lo apoyaba sobre su cabeza, Taurus grito y avanzó saltando, se elevó en lo más alto que pudo y giro para caer en picada hacia el suelo, Sparks estaba gritando un poco esperando el golpe-

¡Resplandece con la luna y brilla en la oscuridad! -Himiko gritó en Nivel maestro y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando pequeñas esferas de energía azul de su mano derecha- ¡Revolución de estrellas! -los disparos de energía avanzaron y golpearon a Taurus en su cuerpo causando una ligera explosión, Taurus giro y soltó a Sparks dejando que cayera al suelo de cara- ¡Sparks! -Himiko avanzó corriendo y se acercó a Sparks para levantarlo y lo vio estaba herido y se quejaba de dolor- idiota ¿porque dejaste que te golpeara tanto?

Aaargh creo que no estaba a la altura de su fuerza...aaargj pensé que podía ganarle pero aún no domino mi poder de Nivel maestro y como perdí mi Chi también perdí gran parte de mis habilidades -dijo Sparks cansado y se levantó sonriendo- pero creo tener una oportunidad si peleó junto a ti

No te hagas ilusiones bobas -dijo Himiko algo molesta- vamos a pelear juntos nada más

A eso me refiero, Himiko consígueme un minuto, o más -dijo Sparks cansado- trataré de concentrar tanto Chi como pueda y también...necesitaré para tiempo para hacerlo caer en mi trampa

Ya veo -dijo Himiko calmada- bien te conseguiré tiempo pero déjame decirte qué tal vez pueda que lo mate ya que yo tampoco se que tan fuerte y resistente soy ahora -Sparks cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo meditando un poco- bien ahora yo seré tu oponente

¿Crees que puedes contra mi? -dijo Taurus serio- eso son tonterías, no puedes ni controlar correctamente tus habilidades y ya piensas pelear con todo tu poder, esa juventud e imprudencia te traerá la ruina

Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Himiko calmada, expulsó algunas descargas y energía azul de su cuerpo; Taurus gritó y levantó los brazos creando una esfera naranja y la disparó pero Himiko gritó y lanzó un golpe directo abriendo la palma disparando energia, los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión, Himiko y Taurus avanzaron corriendo peco Taurus salto y giro lanzando un codazo con su codo izquierdo pero Himiko gritó y levantó los brazos deteniendo el ataúd hundiendo sus pies en el suelo, solo giro y lanzó a Taurus contra un lado, Himiko gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando más ataques de energía golpeando a Taurus en el cuerpo, pero Taurus se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, los dos avanzaron corriendo pero Himiko se movió más rápido y avanzó contra Taurus por su derecha ha, Taurus levantó su brazo izquierdo de forma horizontal bloqueando el golpe de Himiko causando una onda de sonido pero Himiko volvió a desaparecer y apareció al frente lanzando un golpe con su garra y golpe a Taurus en su carta causando una ligera carga de energía en el campo, Himiko abrió los ojos y brillaron de color azul, junto sus manos cerrando los puños y luego los extendió creando una guadaña de energía azul clara, la giro un poco y avanzó corriendo, Taurus solo gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal y Himiko giro su guadaña deteniendo el golpe causando una Honda de sonido se hizo a un lado y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía y Taurus gritó levantando los brazos y sujeto la hoja de la guadaña, la energía lo golpeó liberando una ligera explosión, Himiko deshizo el arma y retrocedió un poco esquivando un golpe de Taurus, Taurus solo gritó lanzando varios golpes y Himiko comenzó a moverse esquivando sus ataques y levantó ambos brazos bloqueando el ataque de Taurus, Himiko retrocedió y vio como Taurus avanzó corriendo y bajo su cabeza lanzando un golpe con la cornamenta, pero Himiko salto liberando una roca frente a ella y Taurus la golpeó, Himiko giro y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una descarga pro Taurus apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y recibió el golpe en el pecho, se quejó y Himiko giro extendiendo los brazos y lo golpeó en el pecho con ambas palmas liberando un fuerte descarga y una onda de sonido, Taurus se quejó y fue retrocediendo un poco, pero Himiko avanzó y lanzó varios golpes mientras Taurus estaba bloqueando los todos con sus brazos y cuerpo, los esquivaba y expulsó energía lanzando un golpe de gancho liberando un remolino de energía carmesí, Himiko se sorprendió un poco y fue golpeada con fuerza siendo elevada en el aire y Taurus avanzó levantando los brazos pero Himiko solo extendió los brazos y creó un muro de energía dejando que Taurus lo golpeara rebotando parte del ataque y terminaron siendo empujados contra el suelo-

 _¡Conocimiento!_ -Himiko abrió los ojos liberando una onda de energía azul de su cuerpo y vio de cerca a Taurus- _Ahora entiendo porque los ataques normales no funcionan con el -_ pensó Himiko algo sería, Taurus gritó expulsando más energía y un rayo azul avanzo golpeándolo en la cabeza creando una descarga, solo vio al frente y vio a Sparks de rodilla expulsando descargas-

Bien ya tengo tu atención, vamos a pelear con todo lo que tenemos -dijo Sparks sonriendo, la descarga vibro un poco mostrando su Nivel Maestro- ¡Te cortare los cuernos! -avanzó rápido envuelto en energía eléctrica y Tauru avanzó corriendo expulsando energía-

¡No lo ataques Sparks! -Himiko gritó preocupada pero Sparks gritó expulsando energía, Taurus lanzó un golpe pero Sparks apareció ido detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza liberando una descarga, Taurus giro lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Sparks apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago, gritó y de forma rápida siguió golpeándolo con fuerza liberando fuertes descargas, Himiko estaba estaba sorprendida viendo cómo el viento y las descargas estaban empujándola un poco, Sparks estaba gritando empujando más a Taurus pero los golpes hacía vibrar el campo pero Taurus le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo y le dio una patada en el cuerpo levantándolo y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza haciendo ondas de sonido y descargas de energía, Sparks solo se quejó pero salto retrocediendo y Taurus avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe con el codo, Sparks escupió sangre y se preparó para esquivar el golpe pero un muro de energía apareció y detuvo el golpe-

¡¿Que?! -Sparks gritó sorprendido viendo el muro-

Eres solo un niño de verdad -dijo Himiko sería y se alejó sujetando a Sparks y cayeron entre unos escombros- ya conozco sus técnicas y habilidades

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Es parte de mi habilidad como Guardiana, mi habilidad Conocimiento me permite ver las habilidades y técnicas de mi oponente, ahora mismo lo entendí, su habilidad es una muy rara llamada Defensa Impenetrable, lo que hace es que la energía del usuario lo rodea y crea una gran coraza de energía pura y dura, por lo grande y resistente que es perderíamos energía mucho antes de romper su coraza

Entonces ¿que sugieres que haga? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Lo atacaremos juntos, un ataque de nuestras técnicas combinadas y podríamos destruir su defensa -dijo Himiko seria- yo tengo una pero no está perfeccionada

Yo también tengo una pero si la desvío mal podría destruir todo el valle entero -dijo Sparks nervioso, los dos sintieron como el suelo tembló mientras Taurus se hacía más fuerte-

Entonces no nos queda de otra -dijo Himiko seria, los dos expulsaron energía y deshicieron los muros y escombros-

Vamos a darlo todo y acabar con esta guerra -dijo Sparks serio, los dos expulsaron más energía mientras Taurus estaba de pie viéndolos de frente, los dos siguieron expulsaron energía y Himiko levantó su brazo izquierdo, Sparks solo cerró los ojos y liberó descargas en todo su cuerpo para concentrarlas en sus manos-

Vamos, denme con su mejor golpe -dijo Taurus serio- mi cuerpo lo podrá soportar

¡Como tu quieras! -dijeron Himiko y Sparks molestos- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGHH HAAAAAAAA! -los dos comenzaron a gritar y Himiko concentró pequeños fragmentos de energía en su mano, mientras las descargas de Sparks se hacían más presentables y fuertes-

¡Revolución estelar! -Himiko gritó y bajo su brazo lanzando varios ataques de energía-

¡Relámpago...Exterminador! -Sparks gritó y extendió los brazos liberando un fuerte descarga concentrada en un rayo-

¡Defensa única! -Taurus gritó liberando energía y la concentró en su cuerpo, los dos ataques chocaron causando un fuerte golpe contra Taurus, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras Taurus están sonriendo soportando los ataques, Taurus estaba hundiéndose en el suelo mientras el suelo creaba grietas debido a las vibraciones de los ataques, Taurus estaba sonriendo y expulsó más energía- No me ganaran...¿que? -bajo la mirada y notó como su escudo estaba recibiendo gritas por el ataque, Himiko y Sparks siguieron gritando liberando más energía, las decaigas de ambos crearon un un felino hecho de su energía-

¡Toma esto...Rugido del emperador del Trueno! -Himiko y Sparks gritaron y extendieron sus brazos liberando un fuerte relámpago con forma de un felino, el felino avanzó y atrapó a Taurus en su mandíbula liberando una gran descarga negra y azul, Taurus solo gritó mientras las descargas eran más grandes y se dispersaban por todo su cuerpo, al final Taurus terminó herido y con quemaduras graves en todo el cuerpo, solo cayó haciendo un sonido seco mientras ambos guerreros estaban cansados y con descargas por el cuerpo-

Bien hecho -dijo Himiko calmada-

Gracias pero esa no fue mi mejor técnica pero si causó un gran daño en todo el cuerpo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es descansar un momento antes de la batalla final -dijo Sparks calmado y se sentó en el suelo-

Iré a ver a los aldeanos que han evacuado, y veré si hay alguno atrapado o que necesite ayuda -dijo Himiko calmada y se retiró corriendo dejando a Sparks solo-

Demonios...Isaac no sabes como te odio te ganaste el amor de una dama muy especial -dijo Sparks sonriendo, en otro lado Isaac y Blackheart solo chocaron sus armas causando una onda de sonido, los dos forcejearon expulsando energía y se alejaron de un salto quedando en lugares separados, Seras salió de algunos escombros algo molesta y quedó en guardia viendo a Isaac, Isaac estaba preparado para pelear contra ambos-


	90. Chapter 90

_**Maldad interna**_

En el valle de La Paz las peleas aún seguían sonando por todo el lugar, en unas calles apareció una línea hecha de fuego mientras Isaac y Blackheart estaban peleando intercambiando golpes, Isaac y Blackheart estaban peleando muy rápido mientras Blackheart lanzó un golpe gritando e Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con fuerza causando una onda de sonido en el campo, algunas rocas fueron empujadas por una onda de aire que fue marcada en el campo, Isaac gritó y lanzó una patada pero Blackheart levantó los brazos bloqueando el ataque, el impactado causó otra onda de sonido en el campo creando algunas rocas, los dos estaban peleando más rápido mientras Isaac levantó los brazos bloqueando un ataque de Blackheart y giro lanzando un golpe con la palma de forma cruzada, Blackheart movió la cabeza esquivando el ataque y lanzó un rodillazo pero Isaac se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe causando una onda de sonido, los dos siguieron peleando mientras sus energía aparecieron causando una nube de energía algo densa, en medio Del Valle se podía ver una nube de fuego y humo, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras peleaban, desaparecieron y aparecieron en todo peleando, Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe con fuerza liberando energía pero Blackheart se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el ataque, Isaac y Blackheart estaban, peleando y giraron lanzando una patada chocando sus piernas, la onda de sonido apareció en el campo destruyendo algunas casa, Blackheart lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Isaac salto y se alejó solo para extender su brazo izquierdo liberando una fuego negro, Blackheart lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra, los dos ataques chocaron causando una onda de sonido seguido de una explosión que comenzó a girar cubriendo una gran parte Del Valle, los dos avanzaron gritando y lanzaron un golpe chocaron sus puños causando una onda de viento y sonido; los dos avanzaron envuelto a en energía y chocaron en una casa causando un ligero impacto, saltaron alzando envueltos en energía, se escucharon algunos impactos de el camino, siguieron peleando hasta que volvieron a chocar en una casa, Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra y dorada, Blackheart solo giro abriendo sus alas y extendió sus brazos deteniendo el ataque, forcejeo un poco con el ataque e Isaac apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe con manos brazos juntando los puños, Blackheart terminó cayendo pero giro y cayó de pie mientras Isaac lo seguía, los dos lanzaron un golpe chocando sus puños causando otra onda de sonido, siguieron peleando con fuerza y se alejaron saltando sin deshacerse sus energías, los dos se detuvieron en un campo abierto mientras peleaban con fuerza, el suelo se agrietaba mientras algunas rocas eran levantadas por la fuerza de ambos, Isaac gritó levantando el brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y luego movió los brazos al frente bloqueando una patada de Blackheart, gritó y lanzó dos golpes, Blackheart recibió los dos golpes al pecho pero giro y le dio una patada de talón a Isaac en la cabeza haciendo que escupiera sangre, siguieron peleando mientras terminaron lanzando un golpe y sujetaron el puño del otro, los dos entrelazaron sus dedos y comenzaron a forcejear un poco mientras seguían expulsando energía, el suelo debajo de ellos estaba agrietándose un poco más debido a su fuerza mientras seguían estáticos gruñendo-

Esto...es...algo monstruoso -dijo Seras sorprendida viendo la energía entre ambos lobos, Blackheart solo avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo en el pecho a Isaac y le dio un golpe en el estómago empujándolo con fuerza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Isaac giro y cayó a cuatro patas, Blackheart avanzó de nuevo y los dos volvieron a chocar causando otra onda de sonido en el campo, de nuevo apareció una aura de fuego que quemaba algunas casas y la destruían, Isaac y Blackheart aparecieron en otro peleando rápido, los dos chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido y aparecieron en otro peleando causando una onda de sonido, se separaron saltando mientras aumentaron la energía, Isaac y a Blackheart se alejaron pero Isaac extendió su brazo derecho y creó una lanza de energía negra y dorada hecha de flamas, Blackheart levantó los brazos creando una esfera negra con centro blanco-

¡Estilo del dragón oscuro! ¡Lanza de flama infernal! -Isaac gritó y lanzó el arma de fuego-

¡Estilo de la gravedad! ¡Devastación planetaria! -Blackheart gritó y lanzó su ataque, ambos ataques avanzaron y chocaron causando una energía blanca seguida de una fuerte explosión que se extendió y comenzó a contraerse creando un núcleo blanco atrayendo rocas y objetos a el, Blackheart e Isaac terminaron alejados y cayeron de frente mientras la energía se detenía, Lu y Seras estaban más que sorprendidas viendo la pelea-

Lo admito eres fuerte niño pero como estoy dándote oportunidad para ver tu nivel no te vayas a confiar -dijo Blackheart sonriendo-

No me estoy confiando y si ya se que eres más fuerte que eso -dijo Isaac sonriendo- digamos que yo también me estoy guardando algo muy importante para después usarlo

Entonces úsalo -dijo Blackheart serio-

Como quieras-dijo Isaac sonriendo y apretó los puños, expulsó una aura dora cubriendo la energía dorada- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito expulsando energía roja de su cuerpo generando un núcleo rojo y una ruta negra y dorada- ¡Triple kaioken! -Isaac gritó extendiendo los brazos a los lados, sólo avanzó y chocó con Blackheart empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo, Isaac gruñó sujetando el cuello de Blackheart y giró lanzándolo a otro lado estrellándolo con la montaña, Blackheart se quejó pero Isaac avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Blackheart en el estómago, la roca tembló con fuerza e Isaac le dio una patada en las costillas, Isaac avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe liberando energía negra y rojiza pero Blackheart saltó pasando sobre sus manos y giró evitando él golpes de Isaac, los dos avanzaron chocando sus puños y comenzaron a pelear, Blackheart lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Isaac levantó su brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque pero Blackheart lanzó un golpe, Isaac lo bloqueo colocando su brazo frente a él pero el golpe de Blackheart liberó una proyección directa en el cuerpo de Isaac y lo terminó empujándolo y estrellándolo contra una casa, Isaac giró y cayó en el suelo respirando un poco agotado y vio como su cuerpo estaba herido, Blackheart solo se limpió un poco de sangre de su boca y sonrió-

Apenas me heriste, un ligero rasguño -dijo Blackheart sonriendo- realmente eres uno de los míos

Yo no soy como tu -dijo Isaac serio, junto los puños expulsando energía y se quedó en guardia- Vamos impostor terminemos con esto, pelearemos con todo -Blackheart e Isaac gritaron avanzaron y chocaron sus manos sujetándose pero Blackheart giró sus manos inclinando a Isaac y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Isaac retrocedió un poco y Blackheart saltando lanzando una patada pero Isaac se agachó y barrió sus piernas lanzando una patada, Blackheart saltó esquivando el ataque y giró creando una lanza de energía, lanzó un golpe directo pero Isaac sujeto la lanza y la desvió solo para extender su mano izquierda y liberando fuego negro pero Blackheart gritó creando una campo dé energía negra desviando el fuego rodeándolo, los dos se alejaron y Blackheart lanzó la lanza con fuerza pero Isaac desapareció esquivando el ataque y apareció por encima de él, extendió los brazos y liberó una bola de energía negra, Blackheart solo saltó a un lado esquivando el ataque, Blackheart avanzó de un paso y le dio un rodillazo a Isaac en el estómago-

¡OAAAAAAAAGH! -Isaac gritó y Blackheart le dio un golpe en la cara, Isaac se quejó y Blackheart giró pateándolo en la cabeza tirándolo contra el suelo causando una fuerte onda de sonido, Blackheart cayó al suelo mientras Isaac solo se puso de pie herido derramando algo de sangre de su nariz, Blackheart gritó y golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de sonido y energía negra, las rocas fueron levantadas e Isaac con ellas, Blackheart extendió su brazo derecho y cerró el puño-

¡Devastación planetaria! -Blackheart gritó y las rocas fueron atraídas hacia Isaac juntándolas en una esfera de roca pero la roca comenzó a brillar e Isaac salió envuelto en energía negra, Blackheart e Isaac solo gruñeron pero Isaac gritó y siguió expulsando energía-

¡AAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Kaioken aumentado cinco veces! -Isaac gritó molesto y avanzó de un paso, Blackheart expulsó más energía y solo recibió de lleno el golpe empujándolo contra el suelo causando una derrape que levantó el polvo y arena, se escuchó un relámpago soñar y de la colisión apareció un relámpago rojo golpear a Blackheart y lo empujó contra una casa, Isaac gritó y expulsó relámpagos de su cuerpo liberando una gran descarga roja, avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe liberando una descarga pero Blackheart levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe, la descarga se liberó golpeando el suelo con fuerza, Isaac y Blackheart estaban peleando intercambiando golpes pero Blackheart le dio golpe a Isaac en la cara, se agachó esquivando un golpe de parte de Isaac y saltó golpeando a Isaac en el mentón, giró y le dio una patada en el pecho, avanzó pero Isaac gritó liberando una onda de energía negra empujando a Blackheart contra el suelo, avanzó corriendo pero Blackheart se levantó, Isaac gritó lanzando un golpe pero Blackheart levantó la mano sujetando su puño, forcejearon un poco pero Blackheart le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago, giró su mano girando la muñeca de Isaac haciendo que gritara y giró dándole una patada en las costillas con velocidad, lo soltó y lo empujó contra el suelo dejándolo de rodillas, le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que se quejara y lo sujeto de la cabeza para tirar y lanzarlo contra unas rocas, Isaac salió de las rocas pero Blackheart gritó y lanzó un golpe vertical liberando energía negra e Isaac recibió una fuerte presión contra el suelo quedándose acostado y gritando de dolor mientras todos las rocas eran empujadas y aplastadas por la presión, Blackheart levantó su mano elevando a Isaac junto con las rocas, lo levantó cuatro metros y luego volvió a bajar su mano presionando a Isaac contra el suelo creando una onda de sonido y un agujero en la tierra, Isaac solo gritó pero comenzó a ponerse de pie poco a poco solo para escupir sangre y cayó al suelo cansado perdiendo él aura que tenía-

Vaya realmente soportaste mucho, mucho mejor que a los otros Guardianes que tuve que enfrentar -dijo Blackheart sonriendo, se acercó caminando poco a ver a Isaac respirando agitado- que derrotarás a Scarge debió ser más que mera suerte o tal vez usaste algo fuera de lo ordinario para derrotarlo, no lo sé pero reconozco tu gran poder, por eso tienes mis felicitaciones, eres el segundo que hace que me tome la pelea en serio, te mataré rápido para que no sufras, ¿algo que decir?

Si...¿estas preparado? -dijo Isaac sonriendo y Blackheart estaba confundido- ¡Ahora Long! -Blackheart se sorprendió y Long avanzó rápido golpeándolo directo en el pecho liberando fuego dorado lanzándolo contra unas casa causando una onda de sonido, Blackheart gritó y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando fuego negro, cayó derrapando de pie y Long solo avanzó envuelto en flamas doradas pasando a su Modo Explosivo-

¡Desgraciado! -Blackheart gritó molesto y avanzó expulsando energía negra preparándose para lanzar un golpe-

¡GRRRROOOOAAAAAAARGH! -Long rugió y lanzó un golpe liberando fuego dorado, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, los dos gritaron causando una onda de energía seguida de una aura que comenzó a girar y creó fuego en una fuerte explosión, el terreno se sacudió mientras el valle comenzaba a cubrirse de flamas y las rocas del suelo fueron empujadas cayendo con los escombros, Isaac se cruzó de brazos pero terminó siendo empujado y cayó girando en el suelo, Blackheart y Long terminaron siendo empujados pero Long cayó derrapando a cuatro patas respirando un poco agitado-

Bien hecho Long -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Gracias pero soportaste bien hermano -dijo Long sonriendo, extendió una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie- me da gusto verte de nuevo

Gracias...por un momento pensé que le podría hacer más daño -dijo Isaac cansado tenía líneas de sangre cayendo por su mentón y boca, su cuerpo tenía ligeros rasguños con la mitad del traje del lado izquierdo, destruido y algo quemado-

Si es que él no es común, pertenece a la familia Shiffer, el clan de lobos oscuros -dijo Long calmado- es un aspecto de la muerte, Blackheart del vacío

Supongo que está ligado con su habilidad de crear gravedad de energía oscura -dijo Isaac serio-

Si es el más poderoso -dijo Long serio- parece que solo estuvo provandote, porque su energía no dejaba de crecer, solo un Modo Explosivo puede detenerlo

Ahí entras tu -dijo Isaac cansado- está bien te lo dejo, por más que odie admitirlo yo jamás le ganaría, el se encuentra en una dimensión totalmente diferente a la mía

Lo siento -dijo Long calmado, abrió sus alas y expulsó energía- ¡Bien Blackheart enfréntame por lo que le hiciste a Amy y al clan Shishui!

Patético -dijo Blackheart serio, expulsó mas energía y el suelo comenzó a temblar, los dos avanzaron y chocaron causando un temblor más fuerte en el campo, Isaac se sorprendió mientras se escuchaban uno que otro impacto en el campo, Long gritó y le dio una patada a Blackheart en las costillas, expulsó energía y lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart desapareció y apareció detrás de él librando energía en forma de esfera negra, Long se sorprendió y se alejó evitando la explosión de energía, se escucharon más impactos en el campo mientras Long y Blackheart estaban peleando rápido, Long se alejó abriendo sus alas y lanzó tres golpes liberando bolas de fuego, Blackheart movió sus alas al frente y creó un escudo con ellas siendo empujado contra unas rocas, Long avanzó pero Blackheart levantó su brazo izquierdo moviendo algunas rocas frente a él, Long solo se detuvo y las rocas avanzaron contra él pero Long saltó y abrió sus alas, el fuego aumento de tamaño y formó un ave y avanzó rápido hacia Blackheart, Blackheart se sorprendió y el ave impacto con fuerza liberando una onda de fuego en el campo, el poder de ambos chocó creando un domo de energía, los dos estaban peleando con fuerza pero se alejaron mientras Blackheart extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el suelo, concentró energía negra mientras Long extendió los brazos expulsando fuego dorado, sus manos se cubrieron de fuego y avanzó contra Blackheart, los dos chocaron creando una colisión de energía, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta la colisión aumento de tamaño cubriendo a ambos con un resplandor blanco, Long y Blackheart solo se alejaron y expulsaron energía, en sus cuerpos aparecieron ligeras heridas por los ataques pasados-

Impresionante, no solo en fuerza y velocidad, su poder no ha disminuido ni un poco -dijo Long sonriendo- ya veo entonces tendré que ser más agresivo -Long y Blackheart avanzaron mientras peleaban, Isaac estaba impresionado mientras una bola de fuego explotó cubriendo gran parte del campo con fuego pero Isaac seguía quieto viendo la pelea, la pelea seguía mientras Seras vio a Isaac de pie-

Si no más recuerdo ese sujeto también es del Clan Shiffer -dijo Seras sonriendo- bien veamos si puedo usar esto con el, Ilusión del mal -movió la mano derecha girándola un poco e Isaac se sorprendió, Isaac tuvo un recuerdo de Aíra en su mano y sonrió sujetando su cabeza-

Jejeje cumpliré lo prometido, lo haré te lo juro -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

 _¿Que? ¿Como puede recordar algo con cariño después de verla morir?_ -pensó Seras sorprendida viendo a Isaac- _pero al menos funciona, ese concepto de Justicia que tiene es lo que se interpone entre mi técnica y su efecto correcto, si pudiera acceder a su recuerdo más doloroso y su poder oscuro podría..._

¡Oye! -Lu gritó y cayó frente a Seras lanzando una patada pero Seras se alejó sorprendida y quedó en guardia- tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente

Amargo tú de nuevo, no interfieras cuando tengo a mi presa -dijo Seras molesta-

¿Presa? -dijo Lu confundida y vio en la dirección que veía notando a Isaac- ¿Isaac? Lo siento pero él ya tiene dueña y soy yo

Pufff no me refería a eso -dijo Seras sonriendo- pero bueno peleemos y cuando termine contigo iré por el último Shiffer

Bueno peleemos ya -dijo Lu sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Seras en la cara, Seras retrocedió un poco y Lu avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Seras levantó sus manos y le sujeto el puño, la giró un poco y Lu terminó girando en el aire y Serás le dio una patada en el cuerpo, Lu terminó girando y cayó de pie pero Seras avanzó expulsando energía negra y morada-

¡Aquí voy! -Seras gritó sonriendo y lanzó varios golpes rápidos, Lu expulsó energía y se cruzó de brazos creando una escudo de energía, los golpes fueron detenidos mientras retrocedía por el empuje de los ataques, Seras lanzó una patada pero Lu levantó un brazo bloqueando el ataque y Seras saltó y cayó sobre sus manos, Lu espero a ver si saltaba pero Serás se quedó quieta y le lanzó una patada con ambas piernas liberando energía, Lu solo retrocedió inclinando la cabeza esquivando el ataque y le sujeto las piernas para comenzar a girar y lanzó a Seras contra un grupo de rocas dejando que la golpeara rompiendo las rocas con su cuerpo, Seras se giró y cayó a cuatro patas, Isaac se cruzó de brazos y estaba viendo a Seras-

 _Perfecto está prestando atención, es el momento adecuado_ -pensó Seras sonriendo- Pesadilla oscura -abrió sus ojos mostrando un brillo morado e Isaac se sorprendió un momento tocándose la cabeza- _Jejejeje perfecto si sigo así lo tendré dentro de poco_ -Seras expulsó energía y Lu avanzó corriendo, saltó y giró lanzando una patada liberando fuego dorado, Seras retrocedió un poco evitando el ataque, Lu tomó una roca y la levantó solo para girar y darle una patada lanzándola de nuevo contra Seras, Seras sujeto la roca y gritó girando solo para lanzarla de regreso, Lu sonrió y extendió los brazos sujetando la roca con sus manos, retrocedió un poco pero giró y lanzando la roca, Seras gritó y le dio un golpe destruyendo la roca en pedazos, Lu y Seras avanzaron corriendo, Seras lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una garra hecha de energía negra, Lu saltó y giró solo para caer sobre su garra de energía y avanzó, lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Seras colocó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque causando una onda de sonido, Lu saltó y giró cayendo detrás de ella, lanzó una patada liberando energía pero Seras desapareció y apareció sobre Lu, gritó sonriendo y lanzó varios golpes rápidos liberando energía, Lu gritó y extendió los brazos creando un escudo de energía bloqueando los ataques-

¡Chazaro de demonios! -Lu gritó y levantó su brazo izquierdo liberando una gran cantidad de energía dorada, Seras se sorprendió y vio a Isaac-

¡Pesadilla oscura! -Seras gritó de nuevo e Isaac se sujeto la cabeza cayendo de rodillas, el ataque de Lu la golpeó causando que su energía oscura desapareciera un momento, Seras sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía y cayó de cara al suelo causando una onda de sonido, Seras gruñó pero se puso de pie- ¡Agujero negro! -Seras gritó y extendió los brazos liberando energía negra como humo, algunas rocas desaparecieron y aparecieron encima de Lu por medio de nubes oscuras y negra, Lu avanzó corriendo esquivando algunas rocas, saltó hacia enfrente evitando una roca y Lu saltó girando y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándola contra el suelo causando una onda de sonido, Lu gruñó pero Seras liberando energía negra y está la golpeó en el cuerpo con forma de garra, Lu giró y cayó al suelo pero dos garras negras avanzaron y la sujetaron con fuerza-

¡HAAAAAAAARG! -Lu gritó de olor pero liberó energía dorada del cuerpo y las deshizo, cayó al suelo y Serás avanzó corriendo, las dos lanzaron un golpe arqueando sus cuerpos y chocaron sus puños causando una onda de sonido, las dos gritaron y lanzaron varios golpes chocando sus puños, cada golpe era fuerte y sus constantes choques causaban ondas de sonido, Lu gritó y lanzó un golpe con ambos puños liberando una onda de energía, Seras gritó y terminó siendo lanzada contra un grupo de rocas, Lu se quedó en guardia pero Será cayó girando y extendió su brazo derecho contra Isaac-

Pesadilla oscura -dijo Seras sonriendo e Isaac se quejó de nuevo-

¡Ya déjalo! -Lu gritó molesta y avanzó corriendo expulsando chi, llegó con Seras y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, la igual golpeando con fuerza y lanzó una patada pero Seras gritó creando una burbuja de energía, Lu gritó siendo golpeada por la energía y giró cayendo al suelo, ambas felinas avanzaron y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo lanzando golpes y patadas, Seras inclinó su cuerpo y le dio una patada en la mejilla a Lu, Lu se quejó pero se agachó y le dio un golpe directo al estómago haciendo que se quejara y escupiera algo de sangre, Lu avanzó y ido dándole una patada a Seras en el pecho liberando energía, Seras gritó siendo lanzada hasta impactar con unas rocas-

Vamos ¿todavía no? -dijo Seras molesta viendo a Isaac sufrir un poco en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza- una vez más pesadilla oscura -extendió ambos brazos e Isaac se levantó gritando y sujetándose la cabeza- eso vamos cae en mi trampa -Lu avanzó corriendo y saltó girando lanzando un golpe al suelo, Seras se quejó sintiendo una onda de energía golpearla, Seras solo se enojó y cayó rodando al suelo, Seras estaba cansada y golpeó el suelo- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por que no dejas que te mate?! ¡¿Cuanto más seguiras peleando carajo?! -Seras se levantó gritando molesta y expulsó más energía- ¡Ya me artaste! ¡Isaac Shishui bríndame tu poder! ¡Préstame tu poder infinito oscuro!

¿Que cosa? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Isaac gritó de dolor llamando la atención de Lu, Isaac seguía gritando sujetándose la cabeza y cayo al suelo de rodillas, solo se acostó en el suelo y se sujeto el cuerpo, sus ojos estaban volviéndose rojos completamente y luego se oscurecieron mientras las iris eran amarillas- ¡HAAAAAAAARGH! ¡YA BASTA! -Isaac gritó liberando energía negra de todo el cuerpo creando una llamarada negra y dorada de su cuerpo, de su espalda se crearon dos alas negras de dragón, su armadura estaba agrietándose y volviéndose negra y algo grande, su cuerpo estaba sanando las heridas que tenía abiertas- Grrr...no...no...no lo permitiré...aaargh aaaa no

¡Isaac libera tus límites! ¡Convierte en el Guerrero más fuerte de la oscuridad y mata a Lu Ann Ping y a los demás guardianes! -Seras gritó sonriendo y Lu se sorprendió mientras Isaac gritó con fuerza liberando energía negra empujando algunas rocas, solo estaba gruñendo apretando los puños mientras su sangre corría de sus manos-

¡¿Que le hiciste?! -gritó Lu molesta-

Me apodere de su mente y corazón, ahora Isaac me pertenece -dijo Seras sonriendo- mi habilidad es Pesadilla oscura, me permite ver el interior maligno de cualquiera que tenga un corazón con poder oscuro

Poder como oscuro como...Isaac -dijo Lu sorprendida, Isaac estaba gritando y se levantó apretando los puños expulsando energía- ¿Isaac? ¿Isaac estas bien?

No ahora el me pertenece, Isaac ven aquí te daré un regalo -dijo Seras sonriendo e Isaac se acercó en un momento expulsando energía, su alas eran como las de Blackheart mientras su cuerpo tenía una aura roja carmesí rodeando su cuerpo, sus ojos tenían el fondo negro carmesí con iris amarillas con pupila afilada- Veras todos tus hermanos consiguieron el Modo Explosivo ¿Por que no te doy uno hecho de oscuridad?

Poder...quiero más poder...-dijo Isaac perdido en su visión-

Esta bien Rasel te dará más poder, solo conviértete en parte de nuestro ejercito -dijo Serás sonriendo-

¡Estas loca! ¡El jamás aceptaría una cosa así! -gritó Lu molesta y asustada- ¡Isaac recuerda quien eres! ¡Este no eres tú!

¡Basta! -Seras estaba molesta e Isaac expulsó energía- ¡Isaac mátala! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! -Seras gritó sonriendo mientras Lu retrocedía, Isaac solo tomó su espada y la cubrió de hielo, Lu se asustó pero Seras se sorprendió y comenzó a escupir sangre, solo se fijó y vio a Isaac frente a ella, Isaac la había apuñalado directo al centro del pecho- ¿que...? ¿Qué haces..? -Isaac poco a poco volvió a la normalidad- ¿como?

Eres una estupida, no tienes el suficiente poder para controlare -dijo Isaac serio, Lu se sorprendió y Serás retrocedió sacando hielo de la herida- la razón es sencilla y es que mi solo hay poder oscuro pero no hay maldad, después de encontrar todo acerca de mis padres, de mi pasado y de mi mi corazón se fue volviendo más tranquilo hasta encontré lo bueno de vivir con una familia de nuevo

Desgraciado...abandonaste todo sobre ser un Shiffer eres una vergüenza -dijo Seras molesta-

Te agradezco romper mis límites causándome tanto dolor pero conseguiré el Modo Explosivo yo solo -dijo Isaac serio- ahora muere congelada, Muerte lenta -el hielo en el pecho de Seras comenzó a extenderse un poco congelando parte de su cuerpo, las respiraciones de Seras eran lentas y heladas mientras caí al suelo temblando- ya debes dormir, en cuestión de segundos terminarás muriendo

No...aaaaf no, yo no...puedo morir así -dijo Seras molesta e Isaac se dio la vuelta para retirarse caminando- ¡¿Y qué tal si te digo que puedo traer a Aria de regreso?! -Isaac se sorprendió un momento mientras Lu estaba molesta- si...Isaac puedo traerla de regreso pero no como Ras o los lobos oscuros...puedo, puedo hacer que viva de nuevo...si eso puedo traerla de regreso lo único que debes hacer es matar a...Lu Ann Ping y darme su Chi...con el Chi del dragón, las lágrimas del Fénix y la piedra de la resurrección que encontramos podremos hacer que ella...viva, que viva igual que tu familia

¡Que mentiras! ¡El jamás aceptaría algo así! -gritó Lu molesta e Isaac estaba callado y parecía algo molesto- el no soportaría eso

¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer por los que amas? -dijo Seras sonriendo mientras Isaac se dio la vuelta molesto-

Yo...yo...yo -Isaac estaba apretando los puños algo molesto y el hielo de Seras se deshizo pero su herida seguía presente sin sangrar- ¡Sacrificaría a Lu Ann y a todos por traerla de vuelta y tenerla conmigo!

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada pero Isaac bajo la cabeza-

O al menos eso diría si fuera el mismo de antes -dijo Isaac serio, Lu se sintió relajada- pero nada los puede traer de regreso, no puedo hacer nada para estar con ellos, todavía tengo un asunto que arreglar aquí, por eso estoy vivo, mis amigos no quieren que los vengue, ellos quieren que los detenga a todos ustedes -Isaac estaba molesto expulsando energía negra-

Tonterías...tonterías...¡Tonterías! -Seras gritó molesta expulsando más energía negra- ¡Amor, amistad, confianza! ¡Eso son solo los conceptos que usan los estupidos como ustedes para esconder que usan el poder de otros para pelear! ¡Yo estoy sola y peleare como sea! ¡Peleará con todo lo que tengo para matarlos ahora! -extendió los brazos y luego cruzó sus muñecas- ¡Técnica maldita! ¡Detonación de desgracia! -el suelo tembló y de él se extendió una aura negra, el suelo terminó cubriéndose con fuego negro mientras Seras se reía pero escuchó un sonido zumbante y levantó la mirada para ver a Isaac sujetando con su brazo izquierdo a Lu-

¿Confías en mi? -dijo Isaac serio-

Si y en tus brazos me siento protegida -dijo Lu sonriendo- ataquemos juntos Isaac

Bien -dijo Isaac calmado- ¡Polvo de diamantes! -Isaac extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó hielo de su brazo izquierdo y este golpeó el fuego negro dejándolo congelado mientras los pies de Seras terminaron congelados, Lu e Isaac cayeron juntos al hielo, Lu extendió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza e Isaac los retrajo al nivel de las costillas del lado izquierdo- ¡Los dos juntos!

¡Entendido! -Lu gritó seria y los dos gritaron expulsando energía de sus cuerpos-

¡Eso no! ¡Pesadilla...! -Seras levantó los brazos asustada pero los dos gritaron- ¡No!

¡Ataque combinado! ¡Rugido de Dragón gemelos! -Isaac y Lu gritaron lanzando sus ataques, los ataques de ambos tomaron la forma de dos dragones, Seras terminó sorprendida mientras los Dragones siguieron su camino y terminaron golpeándola causando una explosión en el campo, el campo terminó temblando mientras la figura de Seras era quemada hasta desaparecer, Isaac y Lu estaban un poco cansados viendo el agujero frente a ellos, los dos cayeron al suelo cansados y se comenzaron a reír un poco-

Por poco me la creí -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Había olvidado como se sentía estar ahí de cansado -dijo Isaac cansado- ya quiero volver a dormir

¿Realmente pensabas eso hace tiempo? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Hace cuatro años quizás lo hubiera dicho -dijo Isaac sonriendo y se puso de pie quedando solo con su pantalón- pero ya no pienso así, lo juro -Lu solo suspiro y se relajaron un poco-

¿Has comido una empanada o una quesadilla? No se que sean pero llegaron hasta este lugar y tienen queso las dos, no se que sean pero se me antoja comer una -dijo Lu sonriendo y riendo, Isaac se sentó y suspiró viendo a otro lado, se escucharon algunos impactos en el campo y se levantó con dificultad-

Tenemos que ayudar a Long a como sea -dijo Isaac cansado pero su cuerpo tembló un poco y noto como temblaba algo fuerte-

Tu cuerpo aún siente los efectos de los poderes de esa bruja -dijo Lu calmada- tomate un tiempo para que te recuperes aún está el efecto del Kaioken tu cuerpo comenzará a combulsionar si no eres precavido

Maldicion es la segunda vez que maldigo mi falta de fuerza...carajo -dijo Isaac molesto, en otro lado Long fue pateado y cayó al suelo cayendo a cuatro patas, Blackheart gritó y lanzó su lanza de energía, Long gritó y giró sujetando la lanza de energía-

¡AAAAAAAAARGH! -Long gritó siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del ataque, siguió avanzando pero se detuvo y giró lanzando la lanza de regreso envolviéndola con fuego, Blackheart se sorprendió y gritó creando una esfera negra de energía, el ataque chocó con su campo de fuerza y cayó al suelo causando una fuerte explosión, Long gritó y avanzó envuelto en fuego y lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart se cruzó de brazos y fue lanzado contra el suelo estrellándose con fuerza, Blackheart salió herido y cansado pero golpeó el suelo liberando una onda de energía negra, Long solo se sorprendió y abrió sus alas alejándose pero Blackheart apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo contra el suelo, Long giró y cayó al suelo acostado-

¡Impulsó oscuro! -Blackheart gritó y extendió su brazo derecho abriendo la mano, Long se sorprendió y escupió sangre recibiendo un golpe de una onda de energía negra sobre su cuerpo- ¡Ahora muere!

¡Tornado fuego dorado! -Long gritó creando un anillo de fuego rodeando su cuerpo, se levantó y lanzó un golpe al cielo- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! -Long gritó liberando un tornado de fuego dorado pero Blackheart se cruzó de brazos y se protegió con sus alas creando una fuerte explosión, Long se levantó sudando y respirando agitado, los dos gritaron expulsando energía haciendo temblar el campo y avanzaron chocando creando una explosión, los dos estaban peleando pero Long giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza empujándolo un poco pero Long avanzo y le dio un golpe en el estómago liberando una onda de fuego que se marcó en su estómago, Long se quejó liberando más fuego pero Blackheart liberó energía negra atrayéndolo más al suelo, Blackheart cayó girando y le dio un ataque en la cabeza tirándolo contra el suelo, Long se quejó pero abrió sus alas liberando fuego, Blackheart se alejó y Long avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe pero Blackheart le detuvo su golpe con una mano y le dio un golpe en las costillas del lado izquierdo pero Long le sujeto el brazo con su propio brazo, lo atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la frente liberando sangre de su herida, Blackheart lo levantó y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa para girar y lanzarlo contra el suelo de cabeza, Long se quejó pero liberó fuego y sujeto a Blackheart de la camisa para atraerlo un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo y enviándolo al aire-

¡Ya no puedo esperar! -Long gritó expulsando fuego y lo concentró en su puño derecho, saltó y lanzó un golpe dándole a Blackheart en el centro del pecho, gritó y liberó una bola de fuego, Blackheart escupió sangre y giró abriendo sus alas, concentró energía negra en sus mano y avanzó de un paso, los dos gritaron y lanzaron un golpe, los dos golpearon al otro en la cara haciendo que se quejara escupiendo sangre, Long se giró u le dio una patada a Blackheart lanzándolo a otro extremo, avanzó envuelto en fuego pero Blackheart abrió alas y se alejó solo esquivando el ataque, Long se giró y avanzó contra él pero Blackheart extendió los brazos liberando energía negra y lo lanzó de nuevo contra el suelo estrellándolo con fuerza, avanzó pero lanzó dos golpes liberando más energía negra golpeando a Long contra el suelo, es estrelló con fuerza causando un fuerte temblor seguido de una nube de polvo y humo, se escucharon algunos impactos seguidos de moviéndose, Long y Blackheart estaban peleando de forma rápida mientras Long gritó y lanzó una patada pero Blackheart levantó los brazos deteniendo el golpe pero la honda de sonido liberó una onda de aire, Blackheart se alejó y apareció detrás de Long lanzando un golpe vertical liberando fuego negro, Long gritó recibiendo una cortada en la espalda y se alejó abriendo sus alas, abrió sus alas y se alejó rápido solo para disparar algunos ataques de fuego dorado, Blackheart extendió los brazos y creó una esfera negra deteniendo los ataques creando a su alrededor una gran bola de fuego, Long estaba comenzando a cansarse un poco pero Blackheart gritó y levantó los brazos haciendo juntar los ataques formando una gran esfera de fuego negro-

¡Meteoro oscuro! -Blackheart gritó y lanzó el ataque con fuerza avanzando hacia Long, Long gritó y extendió los brazos creando una bola de fuego-

¡Destruccion fenix! -Long grito y liberó el fuego en forma de un rayo concentrado, los dos ataques de fuego chocaron causando una colisión, el lugar estaba temblando mientras las flamas entre sus ataques se dispersaban haciendo un agujero en el campo y ambiente se comenzó a cubrir de la radiación de ambos ataques, los dos estaban gritando haciendo que sus ataques se empujaran entre ellos, Long terminó siendo empujado un poco y cayó al suelo creando grietas, Blackheart estaba gruñendo mientras las rocas y su alrededor comenzaban a quemarse un poco, los dos estaban gruñendo mientras el fuego se intensificaba y terminaron explotando dañando el campo y a los dos, Long emergió de las flamas herido y con la ropa al rota, Blackheart estaba igual con quemaduras en el cuerpo, los dos estaban expulsando energía y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe, siguieron peleando hasta que Long se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe de Blackheart, Blackheart lo empujó un poco y avanzó corriendo para sujetarlo del rostro y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo causando una onda de sonido-

¡No podrás destruirme así de fácil! -gritó Blackheart molesto- ¡No pienso ser vencido contra un híbrido de nuevo! -liberó energía y aplicó fuerza haciendo que Long gritara siendo empujado contra el suelo dejando un agujero- ¡muere de una vez! -Blackheart estaba liberando más energía pero Isaac gritó y avanzó dándole una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara a Long y lo estrelló contra el suelo-

¡Hermano! -Long gritó sorprendido y se puso de pie- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas herido -en un momento había perdido sus energía y había pasado al Nivel Maestro-

Si pero Lu Ann me dio un poco de energía y también nuestra hermana ayudó -dijo Isaac calmado y expulsó energía dorada pasando al Nivel Maestro-

¿Hermana? -dijo Long confundido, Hanabi gritó y levantó los brazos creando una esfera de fuego, la lanzó y Blackheart solo gritó extendido los brazos creando un muro de energía negra que la esparció pero Hanabi apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro extremo, Hanabi saltó y cayó junto a ellos, estaba en su Nivel Maestro mostrando su energía- ¿oigan que están haciendo aquí? Esta pelea es mía

Tonto venimos a ayudarte, ademas mamá y papá lo ordenaron, estaban entretenido peleando y no te diste cuenta de qué hay una energía maligna muy poderosa acercándose deshace un buen rato -dijo Hanabi molesta-

¿Que? -dijo Long confundido y giró su cabeza- aaaah es verdad upsi mi error

Acabas de perder tu Modo explosivo -dijo Isaac calmado- tenemos una pelea más dura adelante y ya tienes esa habilidad hasta que recuperes tus energías

Maldicion no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora -dijo Long molesto viendo al frente-

Aaargh desgraciados -Blackheart se levantó sudando y derramando algo de sangre de sus heridas, cayó de orillas y vio un charco de sangre, se levantó y vio su cuerpo herido, sus músculos estaban un poco marcados y sus heridas derramaban algo de sangre, se levantó y comenzó a gruñír- aun no...no...no...¡No dejare que me venzan! -Blackheart gritó molesto liberando energía mientras algunas rocas fueron aplastadas por la presión de la energía, Long, Hanabi e Isaac extendieron los brazos creando un muro de energía el ataque no les afectó y pudieron defenderse-

Rayos este sujeto sí que tiene una energía descomunal -dijo Hanabi sorprendida-

Es verdad su fuerza parece no tener límites -dijo Isaac sorprendido y luego sonrió- la verdad es la primera vez que me siento así

Si sentirte acorralado, sentir que apenas tienes oportunidad mientras esperas que seas más fuerte a cada segundo, si, me asusta pensar qué hay alguien así de fuerte pero...también me emociona -dijo Long sonriendo-

Jejeje yo también me siento igual, me siento emocionado de tener un combate con alguien así de fuerte -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Señoritas ¿terminaron con su conversación? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¿Señoritas? -dijeron Isaac y Long algo molestos-

A ti ya ni te podemos llamar señorita hermana -dijo Long haciendo puchero- ya estas vieja

¡Oye más respeto por tu hermana linda! -Hanabi gritó molesta y le dio un golpe con la cola en la cabeza a Long haciendo que se quejara- tenme más respeto tonto

Ya basta de boberías tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo Isaac calmado- y Long tiene razón ya estas viejita y te ves ruca

Ya veremos como te ves cuando Lu tenga a tus hijos hay perdón digo tooooodo tu harem tenga a tus hijos -dijo Hanabi molesta-

Hay diste en el clavo -dijo Long sonriendo mientras Isaac estaba asustado y pálido- los tres juntos

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac, Hanabi y Long gritaron expulsando energía y destruyeron el muro de energía mientras la gravedad se había detenido, por un momento todo quedó flotando mientras la energía oscura de Blackheart había creado un domo de gravedad casi cero-

Grrfr...¡Vengan! -Blackheart gritó molesto y expulsó energía negra- ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac, Hanabi y Long gritaron y avanzaron corriendo hacia Blackheart, los tres lanzaron un golpe y Blackheart gritó extendiendo los brazos, los cuatro impactaron con fuerza liberando una onda de sonido, los cuatro fueron empujados, Long e Isaac arrastraron sus pies pero Hanabi quedó de frente, Blackheart sonrió y avanzó contra Hanabi, los dos chocaron sus puños y comenzaron a pelear intercambiando golpes y patadas, Blackheart lanzó una patada pero Hanabi saltó y giró solo para caer detrás de él y le dio un golpe con fuerza liberando energía y Blackheart fue lanzado con fuerza, Blackheart terminó girando, Isaac avanzó envuelto en energía dorada y le dio una patada en las costillas levantándolo un poco, Long lo esperaba del otro extremo y avanzó envuelto en fuego, estaba por lanzar un golpe mientras Hanabi e Isaac avanzaron envueltos en energía y listos para dar un golpe, los tres estaban cerca de él pero Blackheart se levantó y gritó liberando energía negra, los tres gritaron y fueron lanzando contra el suelo Blackheart avanzó pero Hanabi se levantó y extendió los brazos-

¡Flechas de Luz! -Hanabi gritó molesta liberando tres flechas de energía, los tres ataques le dieron a Blackheart lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Isaac y Long avanzaron corriendo y saltaron, los dos saltaron a una roca al frente y siguieron saltando de roca en roca elevándose hasta llegar con Blackheart, Isaac por la izquierda Long por la derecha, Long le dio una patada en la cara e Isaac le dio un golpe en el estómago, Blackheart escupió algo de sangre mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente rojos-

¡GRRRRR RRROOOOAAAAAAAAARGH! -Blackheart gritó liberando energía negra, la energía se expulsando cubriendo a Isaac y a Long, Amy y Lu los vieron preocupados mientras eran comprimidos por la energía y luego fueron lanzados hacia las rocas e impactandolos con fuerza pedo Blackheart avanzó con velocidad y Hanabi saltó a la derecha esquivando el golpe, Blackheart gritó con fuerza y avanzó envuelto en energía, Hanabi gritó y avanzó chocando sus manos y comenzaron a forcejear un poco expulsando energía hasta que Hanabi le dio un golpe con la rodilla, justo en el estómago, Blackheart se quejó pero le dio un golpe de gacho y la golpeó en el estómago liberando energía, Hanabi se quejó y fue lanzada contra un grupo de rocas causando un fuerte impacto, Blackheart avanzó corriendo y extendió sus brazos creando lanzas de energía, Hanabi se levantó mientras Long e Isaac solo se giraron y se apoyaron sobre unas rocas, Isaac extendió su mano derecha creando un camino de hielo frente a él, Isaac cayó deslizándose y Long tuvo una idea-

¡Isaac lánzame! -Long gritó molesto-

¡Entendido! -Isaac extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un escudo de hielo, Long quedó encima de el escudo- ¡HAAAAAAA! -Isaac empujó a Long y Long extendió sus brazos cubriéndose en fuego formando un ave con el-

¡HAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Golpe del fénix! -Long gritó expulsando más fuego aumentando su velocidad, Long terminó impactando con fuerza a Blackheart derrapando en el suelo dejando un rastro de fuego y quemaduras, Blackheart estaba gritando siendo sujetado por Long mientras lo quemaba con sus flamas-

¡Long ¿en que demonios está pensando?! ¿Acaso quiere sacrificarse -dijo Himiko sorprendida-

No es eso él debe tener un plan -dijo Sparks sorprendido, Long estaba gritando empujando a Blackheart pero Blackheart liberó energía negra presionando a ambos contra el suelo creando un agujero en el suelo Leon donde Long cayó y lo sujeto del cuello para levantarlos ,comenzó a correr y lo arrastró dejando su cara en contacto con el suelo, saltó y liberó energía lanzando a Long contra un grupo de rocas, Long gritó y avanzó de nuevo-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac y Hanabi avanzaron junto a Long expulsando energía, Blackheart se asustó un momento y gritó liberando energía formando una gran esfera, siguió gritando perdiendo su transformación haciendo la esfera más grande, Long, Hanabi e Isaac golpearon la esfera de energía arrastrándola un poco, Blackheart tenía los brazos extendidos pero eso no los podía detener, seguía avanzando hasta expulsar energía de sus cuerpos, la energía de Isaac era negra dorada, la de Lon era roja con tonos dorados, y la de Hanabi era dorada con tonos rojizos- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Hanabi, Long e Isaac siguieron expulsando energía creando un resplandor blanco entre los tres-

¡¿Como...es que...ellos tiene...este poder...no..? Yo..yo no puedo -dijo Blackheart sorprendido y asustado-

¡Lógrenlo! -gritó Izanamy junto a Hinata-

¡Ustedes pueden muchachos! -Hinata gritó con fuerza-

¡Hanabi, Long Isaac! -Zafiro, Amy y Lu gritaron preocupada y asustadas por ellos-

¡Vamos! -gritaron Izanamy, Hinata, Zafiro, Amy, Lu y Himiko mientras Hanabi, Isaac y Long solo perforaron la energía de Blackheart llegando con él y lo golpearon liberando energía-

¡Combinación de tres sendas! -Hanabi, Long e Isaac gritaron liberando la energía blanca, la energía blanca rodeó a Blackheart y lo levantó hasta un punto alto donde pudiera explotar- ¡GRITÓ DIVINO! -la energía explotó creando un resplandor blanco en el campo mientras Blackheart solo terminó desapareciendo del lugar, Hanabi, Long e Isaac cayeron al suelo heridos heridos y perdieron sus transformaciones-

Bien hecho hermanos -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Si terminamos con uno, nos faltan dos más -dijo Long sonriendo-

Descuiden puedo sentir como nuestro padre ya se está haciendo cargo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, en otro extremo Izanamy estaba frente a Ras el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo colocando su espada en el suelo frente a él-

¿Te rindes así de fácil? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Si me rindo, se que jamás podría ganarte, no en este nivel y lo que está haciendo mi hijo es muy retorcido -dijo Ras calmado, de su ropa tomó algo y se lo dio a Hinata- tengan es el orbe del dragón, si lo esconden ahora no podrá usarlo ni podrá usar los demás, jamás se convertiría en un Dios, yo ya no tengo ningún interés en todo esto

Entonces acepto tu rendición -dijo Hinata calmada y tomó el orbe para hacerlo brillar y desapareció- bien lo envié lejos con esto evitamos una tragedia

Si pero aún quedan los otros tesoros, esos los uso pero sin el orbe del dragón ya será un Dios, la piedra de la resurrección le da la capacidad de curar heridas pero no lo hace inmortal solo más duradero en combate -dijo Ras serio- y el cofre solo le falta un Chi para abrirlo y si lo hace él tendría el corazón y sangre de Berseck

Sería imparable -dijo Izanamy serio- descuida nada de eso pasará, yo me haré cargo desde aquí y estoy seguro de que Po volverá para ayudarnos en este combate

Espero tengas razón -dijo Ras intranquilo- Anda ya no pierdas tiempo, hazlo acaba con esta no vida y regrésame al mundo de los muertos, solo quiero irme en paz

Siéntete honrado, fuiste un buen peleador tanto en la vida como en la muerte -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero por otro lado tampoco puedo perdonarte nos has hecho mucho daño con tus fechorías

Yo no siento nada en este momento, ni gozo, ni furia, solo pena por alguien que murió, se fue y regreso para ser atado aquí de nuevo -dijo Hinata calmada- ahora mi amor

Entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado, ambos extendieron un brazo creando una esfera de energía azul con borde dorado, los dos atacaron liberando un resplandor blanco cubriendo a Ras con él y terminó desapareciendo en el resplandor, su cuerpo volvió a ser de polvo y no se levantó de nuevo, solo desapareció dejando un leve rastro de energía blanca-

Al final volvió al otro mundo -dijo Hinata deprimida- es una lástima sino hubiera sido tan malvado hubiera sido un buen rival, por suerte tu fuerza ya regreso un poco, vamos con los demás tenemos que seguir en donde estábamos -mientras caminaban en otro extremo Boa ayudaba a Sai y a su equipo a salir Del Valle para ir con los aldeanos, todos tenían una parte del cuerpo vendado sobre todo los brazos y pecho mientras Boa avanzaba con ellos-

Ustedes váyanse, lleven a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro y muy lejos de aquí, la batalla final será ahora -dijo Boa preocupada-

Si señora -dijeron los cuarto calmados y fueron retirando, Sparks estaba quejándose de sus heridas mientras Kajo las vendaba-

Gracias...jamás pensé que necesitaría esto -dijo Sparks molesto-

¿Que cosa? ¿Ayuda de una hembra? -dijo Kajo calmada-

No de esa forma, me refiero a ayuda médica jamás había sido tan lastimado como ahora, es el primer enemigo que derrotó no muy rápido y terminó herido -dijo Sparks calmado-

Bueno no todo en la vida debe ser rápido, todo es con paciencia y tiempo -dijo Kajo calmada-

Con paciencia -dijo Sparks calmado y vio a Himiko- ya se cómo acercarme a ella

Ni lo intentes, ella es mucho para ti -dijo Kajo calmada-

Oye que cruel, si puedo conseguirla lo sé -dijo Sparks sorprendido-

Ni lo intentes, solo terminarás herido -dijo Kajo calmada y Sparks se quejó un poco- bien ya está, con esto ya te puedes mover -Sparks movió el brazo y asintió- bien hay que reunirnos con los demás -todos se fueron integrando mientras en el campo abierto Long y sus hermanos se quedaban sentados-

¡Long! -Amy gritó sonriendo y le saltó encima a Long- Que bueno que estas bien

Hey Amy me estás lastimando y estoy muy cansado -dijo Long sonriendo- te cumplí lo prometido pero aún falta el más importante

Zafiro tú también debes irte rápido -dijo Isaac calmado viendo a Zafiro la cual asintió preocupada, Lu estaba por acercarse pero alguien cayó detrás de ella y Lu se giró para ver a Rasel detrás de ella-

¡Rasel! -gritó Isaac molesto, se levantó pero Rasel extendió su brazo izquierdo y liberó un impulso de energia negro que los empujó a todos y los alejó tirándolos al suelo-

Lo admito han hecho bien en derrotar a mis soldados a todos y cada uno pero conmigo no será lo mismo -dijo Rasel serio- ahora niña del guerrero dragón dame tu Chi -lanzó un golpe pero Lu le sujeto los dedos y luego la muñeca mientras forcejeaba con el- oooh impresionante aún te queda poder, pero veamos cuánto más podrás defenderte -liberó energía y golpeó a Lu empujándola contra el suelo, Lu se quejó y cayó al suelo lastimada- tomare tu Chi y luego tu vida -extendió los brazos hacia arriba creando una esfera de energía negra, estaba por lanzarla pero una esfera de energía azul avanzó y golpeó su ataque provocando una explosión, Boa avanzó rápido y sujeto a Rasel del cuello y brazos-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Rasel sorprendido- ¿estaban aquí malditos? -el suelo tembló y de él apareció una roca golpeando a Rasel golpeándolo en el cuerpo, la roca avanzó y Boa lo soltó para ir por la roca, la roca tomó forma afilada y le perforó el pecho, Rasel se alejó y en el centro de su pecho apareció una roca con forma romboidal, su carne volvió a formarse y su herida se curó, James solo gruñó y avanzó corriendo golpeando la roca y la deshizo en pedazos y extendió los brazos liberando las rocas en forma de lluvia para que avanzaran contra Rasel y lo golpearon dejándole heridas por las cortadas, Rasel volvió a expulsar energía y se curó rápido pero Hinata apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada detrás de la cabeza tirándolo contra el suelo cuasando un fuerte impacto-

¡Invencible o no, no me detendré hasta que venza maldito! -Hinata gritó molesta y expulsó fuego del cuerpo, retrajo sus brazos a las costillas y luego los extendió creando un remolino de fuego- ¡Torbellino de fuego! -el ataque avanzó y golpeó a Rasel en el cuerpo causando una explosión-

¡Es inútil! ¡Ustedes no pueden vencerme! -Rasel gritó y levantó su brazo izquierdo liberando energía negra y esa hizo el remolino, giró liberando energía negra arrastrando algunos objetos del campo y otros los destruyó, James, Boa y Hinata avanzaron deteniendo el ataque con sus cuerpos, Izanamy avanzó corriendo expulsando energía roja y dorada, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un corte vertical con su espada cortando el anillo de energía, Rasel se sorprendió y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando una espada de energía negra, Rasel avanzó corriendo igual que Izanamy, los dos chocaron sus armas creando una onda de sonido, las rocas y los demás fueron empujados y Rasel lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Izanamy extendió su brazo izquierdo sujetando su golpe, los dos forcejearon pero Izanamy terminó con algunos rasguños en su brazo y su armadura del brazo se dañó poco, Izanamy lo empujó y le dio un corte ascendente liberando flamas rojas y doradas-

¡Corte del emperador! -Izanamy gritó y giró pateando a Rasel en las costillas, aplicó fuerza y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza, el suelo volvió a temblar y de él salió una gran roca empujando a Rasel-

¡Estilo de montañas gran pico! -James gritó serio liberando un gran roca del suelo golpeando a Rasel, Rasel fue levantado hasta un punto alto- ¡ahora Izanamy!

¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces! -Izanamy saltó y avanzó corriendo por la gran roca, siguió corriendo mientras Rasel tomó un orbe amarillo en su mano y lo vio, de su ropa tomó un cofre y pasó el orbe amarillo y el cofre comenzó a abrirse mientras se escuchaban latidos de un corazón, Izanamy gritó y se giró lanzando un corte de energía negra- ¡Meidou Zangetsu Ha! -el ataque cortó la roca empujando a Rasel con él pero en medio del cielo apareció un agujero de energía y nubes morados, Rasel vio un brillo en el cofre y lo tomó-

¡Es ahora o nunca corazón del mal dame fuerza y vida infinita! -Rasel gritó y tomó el orbe e Izanamy se sorprendió-

¡Ya lo tiene! -Izanamy estaba asustado y Rasel se comió el corazón que tenía en las manos, cubriendo su cuerpo con energía negra carmesí, en medio del portal Po y Byakun aparecieron envueltos en energía, los dos golpearon a Rasel con fuerza y lo lanzaron al suelo haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza causando una onda de sonido-

¡Ahora ataquemos juntos! -Po gritó serio, en el suelo, los demás rodearon a Rasel expulsando energía-

¡Esperen no lo hagan! ¡Aléjense de Rasel! ¡Quítense! -Izanamy gritó preocupado-

¡Resplandor final! -Lu gritó y extendió los brazos liberando energía dorada-

¡Extinción de estrellas! -Himiko lanzó un golpe al frente liberando varios ataques pequeños de energía-

¡Rugido infernal! -Isaac levantó los brazos creando una bola de fuego negro y luego la lanzó al frente-

¡Rugido del relámpago! -Sparks gritó levantando el brazo izquierdo liberando un relámpago azul que golpeó el suelo-

¡Torbellino de furia! -Kajo giró sus manos y luego las extendió liberando un tornado amarillo golpeando al frente haciéndolo más grande-

¡Explosión de galaxias! -Hanabi levantó su brazo izquierdo y en el derecho formó una esfera de energía naranja para después lanzarla y crear nueve esferas de energía y fuego-

¡Aletazo del fénix! -Long gritó y extendió los brazos liberando algo de fuego creando una ave de fuego-

¡Tornado furioso! -James y Boa gritaron extendió los brazos liberando un tornado hecho de energía-

¡Cuchillas de fuego! -Hinata extendió los brazos liberando varios disparos de fuego-

¡Plasma relámpago! -Byakun gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una fuerte descarga-

¡Tesoro del cielo! -Po gritó y extendió su palma izquierda liberando energía-

¡Demonios! ¡Kamehame,...HA! -Izanamy gritó y extendió los brazos liberando energía azul, todos los ataques golpearon en un solo punto creando una gran explosión de energía blanca, el ataque hizo temblar el lugar y todos sonrieron viendo el ataque retraerse pero en medio del ataque apareció una esfera negra y carmesí, la energía había sido absorbida y luego liberada en energía negra-

¿Que demonios está pasando? -dijo Kajo sorprendida-

Hay una energía maligna en el centro del ataque -dijo Hanabi preocupada, todos estaban retrocediendo un poco-

¿De quien es este poder tan maligno? -dijo Sparks preocupado-

No es Rasel...esta esencia le pertenece a alguien más -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Maldita sea...debimos atacar con todo desde un principio -dijo Byakun molesto-

Izanamy ¿lo sientes? Te diste cuenta cuando salimos ¿verdad? -dijo Po preocupado-

Si él se lo comió -dijo Izanamy serio, los tre cayeron junto a los demás viendo como aparecía una energía negra en el campo, cuando se dieron cuenta la silueta de Rasel fue desapareciendo y se cambió una silueta más musculosa y alta, sus brazos se extendieron creando garras largas, su cola se volvió más corta con pelo más puntiagudo y largo en mechones, ya no parecía un leon mucho menos un felino- ¡No pierdan tiempo atáquenlo ya! ¡¿Que están esperando?! ¡Mátenlo ya antes de que termine de revivir!

-Hinata, James, Boa, Byakun, Po e Izanamy gritaron expulsando energía y avanzaron corriendo, James fue el primero en llegar y lanzó un golpe liberando energía en forma de un tornado verde pero la energía negra apareció con él serán el interior, la energía tomó forma de lobo y apareció un resplandor blanco y James terminó derrapando en el suelo, escupió sangre y en su pecho aparecieron cuatro marcas de cortadas, Boa fue la siguiente tratando de atacar pero el lobo se violó mostrando una Iris negras con un fondo rojo, Boa se congeló un momento y el lobo avanzó cortando su espalda y ella cayó al suelo herida derramando sangre, Hinata avanzó corriendo y saltó lanzando un golpe directo liberando fuego pero el lobo extendió su brazo derecho deteniendo el ataque, el lobo liberó energía negra y Hinata gritó recibiendo una quemadura en su brazo derecho, apareció detrás de Hinata y le cortó el hombro izquierdo y parte de su espalda con sus garras, Hinata solo se quejó y cayó cal suelo derramando sangre de sus heridas, Byakun, Izanamy y Po gritaron avanzando contra él lobo, los tres gritaron lanzando un golpe liberando energía pero el lobo creó un escudo de energía negra, los tres ataques golpearon con fuerza liberando energía y explotaron pero en medio del fuego Byakun avanzó lanzando varios golpes pero nuevo le daba al lobo, el lobo le dio un golpe al mentón y lo levantó para avanzar y darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, avanzó rápido pero Po extendió sus brazos creando un símbolo del Ying y Hang debajo del lobo deteniendo sus pasos, Byakun se giró escupiendo sangre y extendió los brazos liberando un rayo azul, Izanamy grito y activó el kaioken en su cuerpo, extendió su brazo derecho y libero un ataque de fuego de gran tamaño, los dos ataques chocaron causando una gran explosión, Po, Byakun e Izanamy salieron un poco lastimados pero el lob avanzo y apareció detrás de Byakun y Byakun escupió sangre viendo que su pecho y espalda habían sido cortados por garras de lobo, Izanamy y Po avanzaron corriendo pero el lobo se giró sonriendo, Izanamy gritó lanzando un golpe pero el lobo chocó con él causando una colisión de energía hasta que terminó avanzando por el otro extremo, Izanamy escupió sangre mientras su ojo izquierdo terminó con una cortada profunda y su estómago con una cortada, Po avanzó y lanzó varios golpes liberando energía pero el lobo le dio un corte en el pecho rompiendo su traje y dejándole una cortada profunda, los jóvenes estaban viendo asustados como James, Boa, Hinata, Byakun, Izanamy y Po habían sido derrotados, Lu estaba temblando igual que Isaac para ver a un lobo usando un chaleco negro de bordes rojos, brazos blancos, cola negra con mechones rojizos, ojos negros con fondo rojo, pelo largo en melena con mechones rojos también, muñequeras negras con borde rojo, un pantalón negro y un cinturón metálico negro también-

Mal...di...cion -dijo Po molesto viendo a al lobo-

Ese...es...es...es el Guerrero más...poderoso jamás conocido...-dijo Hanabi asustada y cayó de rodillas- ya no hay esperanzas...ese es...Berseck -Berseck sonrió mostrando sus garras llenas de sangre-


	91. Chapter 91

_**Llegando al final**_

En el valle de La Paz había una nube de humo mientras todo lo que quedaba era una tierra vacía, escombros de lo que antes eran casas y suelo firme, en medio del suelo estaba Berseck viendo su cuerpo y luego sus garras llenas de sangre, Po, Hinata, Izanamy, Byakun, James y Boa estaban en el suelo heridos y con heridas algo graves, los más jóvenes estaban asustados y se alejaron de Berseck un poco-

¿Que es esto? ¿Que está pasando? -dijo Isaac sorprendido- ¡¿Por que Rasel se convirtió en el?! -Berseck extendió sus brazos quitando la sangre sus manos-

Oooh ya veo al final ese inútil pudo hacer lo que quería -dijo Berseck sonriendo, se giró y vio a todos haciéndolos temblar- ya veo así que ustedes son la nueva generación

¿Quien eres tú? -dijo Himiko nerviosa- _El poder que expulsa este sujeto es el de un monstruo, su sola presencia hace temblar mi cuerpo_

El es Berseck...el padre del clan Shiffer, es el guerrero más poderoso de todo Japón -dijo Hanabi asustada- y también nombrado el Guerrero de la destruccion

Espera...¿es ese...Berseck...el que casi..? -dijo Sparks asustado mientras todos estaban nerviosos-

Han pasado veinte años guardianes, pero veo que no hicieron nada por aumentar sus fuerzas en es tiempo, que patético -dijo Berseck sonriendo- al fin de cuentas mi plan salió tal como lo pensé

¿Plan? -dijo Po molesto y se puso de pie sujetando su pecho con la herida abierta, expulsó energía y la cerró por un momento- ¿cual es ese plan? Si tu ya estabas muerto

Si y no, verás cuando llegas a mi edad, cuando encuentras los misterios del mundo gracias a la gema de la luna, entonces aprendes cosas nuevas, como tu alma, tu propia conciencia y y demás -dijo Berseck sonriendo y Himiko sujeto la gema con miedo- durante años estuve buscando algo que evitara que envejeciera, algo que evitara mi muerte, entonces lo encontré, la piedra de la resurrección, la piedra evitaría que muriera y que mis heridas fueran graves, pero nunca pude obtenerla debido al sello del Sol de Argento Shiba, pero cuando el sello cayó fuimos a buscarla pero nunca la encontramos, cuando morí mi espíritu logró deambular gracias a mis conocimientos infernales

Desgraciado hiciste lo mismo que Kai, estuviste usando tu poder desde el mundo de los espíritus para observar el mundo -dijo Po serio-

No fue sencillo pero me ayudaste bastante dejando parte de cadaver en el mundo de los espíritus, por mucho tiempo use los restos de mi poder para observar el mundo, siempre en una sombra, nunca en un cuerpo, no fue hasta que encontré a Rasel, el muy estupido quería poder y le mostré como tenerlo gracias a mis conocimientos, lo engañé diciéndole cosas al oído, le dije que hacer y como, por años el muy estupido creyó que lo convertiría en un dios pero no vio que estaba planeando mi resurrección -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

Entonces todo fuimos peones en tu juego -dijo Isaac molesto- ¡Todos incluyendo a los que asesinaron!

Je de eso no me culpes -dijo Berseck sonriendo- yo no les dije que fueran, yo no les di el poder que tenían, yo no los elegí para pelear, ellos lo eligieron, y murieron por el propósito que ellos mismos eligieron, pero su muertes no fueron en vano, todas tuvieron un propósito

¿Cual fue ese propósito? -dijo Isaac molesto-

Conseguir mi resuccion -dijo Berseck sonriendo, Isaac, Hanabi y Long expulsaron energía y gruñeron- hmmmp ira un sentimiento muy sencillo, explosivo y sin propósito

¡HAAAAAAA! -Hanabi, Isaac y Long gritaron y avanzaron de un paso envueltos en energía-

¡No! ¡No lo hagan es muy poderoso! -Po grito asustado, Isaac salto y lanzó varios golpes pero Berseck solo movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe, Isaac gritó y avanzó lanzando varios golpes de forma rápida, cada golpes era muy rápido pero Berseck movía la cabeza y le dio un golpe al estómago e Isaac se quejó escupiendo sangre, Hanabi lanzó un rodillazo pero Berseck solo movió el cuerpo y ella giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Berseck levantó el brazo derecho y y le dio un golpe rápido al mentón cerrándole la boca, Hanabi se sorprendió y Berseck le dio un golpe en el cuerpo liberando energía y la sujeto del cuello y del cinturón para levantarla y lanzarla contra Isaac tirándolos a ambos al suelo, Long grito y lanzó un golpe por detrás pero Berseck solo se giró y le sujeto la cara tirándolo al suelo causando una onda de sonido, Long estaba sorprendido y se trató de poner de pie, Hanabi estaba de pie y expulsó energía dorada y roja-

Isaac, Long, ayuden a los demás saquen a nuestros padres de aquí, ¡Todos váyanse! -Hanabi grito molesta y quedó en guardia-

¡No pelearas sola! -Sparks grito y lanzó un golpe liberando un relámpago, pero Berseck solo solo se giró y levantó su brazo izquierdo sujetando, le giró la mano y Sparks grito de dolor-

Hmmm eres el hijo del tigre blanco, tienes sus ojos y su debilidad -dijo Berseck calmado, lo bajo con fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo causando una onda de sonido- No eres nada para mi

¡Veamos si vuelves a decir lo mismo! -Sparks saltó y se envolvió a rayos azules, saltó y lanzó una patada pero Berseck solo puso la cabeza de lado, Sparks sonrió pero se asustó al notar que Berseck solo se reía- ¿que? -Berseck expulsó energía y lo empujó contra el suelo, el suelo tembló con fuerza y algunos raíces aparecieron del suelo, Berseck vio como fue envuelto por las ramas y fue levantado del suelo hasta cerrar un árbol, Himiko y Lu extendieron los brazos y crearon dos bolas de fuego, los ataques avanzaron y golpearon el árbol donde estaba Berseck, el árbol comenzó a quemarse mientras todos corrieron y ayudaron a los guardianes mayores a levantarse-

¡Arriba, arriba, arriba rápido, tenemos que irnos ya! -dijo Lu preocupada ayudando a Po a caminar-

Quemamos el árbol tardará en salir pero tenemos que alejarnos más tengo una idea -dijo Himiko desesperada, Po estaba caminando siendo ayudado por sus hijas, Byakun se levantó mientras Sparks caminaba juntando su brazo derecho, James y Boa solo avanzaron juntos, Izanamy y Hinata se ayudaron a caminar mientras Hanabi ayudaba a Long y a Isaac- hay un campo abierto no muy lejos de aquí ahí podremos descansar por unos momentos

Eso no lo detendrá...su sed de sangre es más grande que la de ninguno, aaargh no importa a donde vayamos nos encontrará, debemos recuperarnos ahora y tratar de derrotarlo -dijo Po molesto, el árbol estaba moviéndose y todos se sorprendieron un poco al verlo caer y Berseck salió de entre las ramas sin ningún rasguño-

¡Yo lo entretengo un momento! ¡Escapen! -Hanabi grito molesta y avanzó corriendo-

¡No vayas! ¡Si vas te matará! -grito Hinata preocupada, trato de moverse pero sus heridas se abrieron y se sujeto el hombro tratando de contener la sangre-

¡Himiko ya no importa úsalo ahora! -Izanamy grito preocupado, Himiko saco de su camisa una botella roja con un fluido transparente dentro, Hanabi grito y paso al Modo explosivo, grito y saltó girando lanzando una patada pero Berseck levantó las manos sujetando su pierna y giró lanzándola contra unos árboles, Hanabi giró y cayó a cuatro patas, avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe pero a Berseck desvió el golpe con su mano y lanzó un golpe pero Hanabi se agachó y le dio un golpe a las costillas con fuerza pero apenas retrocedió un poco, Berseck le dio un golpe horizontal y Hanabi cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, avanzó rápido y Hanabi se puso de pie solo para sujetar su puño causando una onda de sonido, el suelo tembló mientras ella solo se hundía por la fuerza de Berseck-

Tienes una gran fuerza niña -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Hanabi molesta y saltó, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Berseck levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Berseck lanzó un golpe directo y abrió su palma, golpeó a Hanabi en el cuerpo tirándola al suelo y avanzó caminando pero Byakun grito y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la rodilla, desapareció y apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Berseck solo grito y extendió su brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe creando una onda de sonido y las descargas fueron liberadas, Berseck fue empujado pero Po grito y cayó detrás de él dándole un golpe con el codo en la espalda, Po saltó y lanzó un rodillazo pero Berseck lo bloqueó con su brazo izquierdo y liberó energía empujando,o, el suelo tembló y una roca se levantó empujando a Berseck, Hinata apareció encima de él lanzando una patada girando pero a Berseck grito liberando energía y la empujó primero, Hinata fue lanzada pero Izanamy la sujetó y giró extendiendo sus brazos y liberaron fuego dorado, Berseck fue golpeado con el ataque y terminó destruyendo la roca, Berseck gritó liberando energía negra y extendió el brazo izquierdo concentrando energía en las rocas y lanzó un golpe liberando las rocas, James gritó y extendió los brazos liberando un látigo de agua y sujeto a Berseck del cuello, lo atrajo y lo lanzó otra el suelo pero Berseck giró y cayó de pie y golpeó el suelo liberando energía negra, James y Boa gritaron y fueron golpeados alejándose pero Isaac y Long avanzaron corriendo, Long avanzó primero y saltó lanzando un golpe liberando fuego, Berseck sujeto el ataque y lo deshizo pero Isaac y Long aparecieron detrás de él lanzando un golpe liberando energía, Berseck se sorprendió y fue golpeado pero gritó liberando energía, el ataque se deshizo y los dos avanzaron corriendo y saltaron lanzando varios golpes pero Berseck sujeto a ambos del puño y giró lanzándolos a otro extremo, el suelo tembló y algunas raíces salieron sujetando a Berseck del cuello, brazos, y pecho, Berseck gritó y vio como James, Boa y Kajo golpearon el suelo liberando más ramas y raíces sujetándolo, el suelo brilló mientras Po extendió los brazos creando un símbolo del Ying y el yang, Berseck solo estaba gritando liberando energía, solo grito y retrajo los brazos cortando las raíces, James, Boa y Kajo fueron empujados por el ataque pero Izanamy, Byakun, Hanabi e Isaac rodearon a Berseck-

¡Explosión de galaxias! -Izanamy y Hanabi lanzaron un ataque liberando fuego en forma de nueve esferas-

¡Relámpago salvaje! -Byakun grito y extendió su brazo liberando un gran torrente eléctrico-

¡Cañón cero! -Isaac extendió los brazos liberando energía negra, los ataques chocaron pro Berseck gritó y extendió los brazos empujando a todos, Lu solo avanzó corriendo junto a Himiko, Lu solo gritó y le dio un golpe a Berseck en el pecho y Himiko saltó para darle un rodillazo en el mentón-

¡Ya basta de tantas muertes! -gritó Lu molesta y llorando, siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo pero Berseck solo retrocedía un poco por los golpe, Himiko saltó girando y le dio una patada pero Berseck no recibió daño, le dio un golpe a Himiko en el cuerpo, y levantó el brazo izquierdo lanzando un golpe en diagonal pero Lu saltó y sujetó su brazo, lo sujeto con fuerza, trató de ponerse de pie pero fue empujada y estrellada contra unas rocas, Lu solo salió de las rocas y avanzó corriendo- ¡Ya has matado a muchos! ¡Ya basta! -Lu lanzó un golpe con su garra pero Berseck solo movió el cuerpo de lado esquivando el golpe, Lu saltó y lanzó una patada pedo Berseck levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Lu siguió lanzando varios golpes pero Berseck solo se cruzó de brazos, Berseck extendió los brazos y lanzó un golpe pero Lu movió la cabeza y avanzó golpeando a Berseck en el pecho liberando fuego, Berseck estaba calmado pero Lu siguió empujando su puño hasta que Berseck le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quejara y escupiera sangre, la sujeto del cuello y la lanzó a un lado pero Isaac avanzó y la sujeto en sus brazos cayendo al suelo y rodando, Lu e Isaac estaban bien pero Lu se quejó, Po gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Berseck levantó su codo derecho bloqueando el golpe, lanzó un golpe pero Po movió la cabeza de lado y lanzó un golpe pero Berseck le sujeto el puño con su mano derecha y giró lanzando a Po contra el suelo, levantó los brazos pero Po se giró esquivando el ataque, Berseck lanzó un golpe horizontal con su brazo izquierdo pero Po levantó los brazos bloqueando el golpe con un escudo de energía dorada, Berseck estaba calmado pero un látigo de agua lo sujeto el brazo izquierdo, Kajo y James lo sujetaron mientras Byakun y Sparks gritaron lanzando librando descargas, los ataques corrieron por su cuerpo y Berseck se quejó pero expulsó energía liberándose de los ataques, Po noto como tenia ligeros rasguños pero estos se curaron-

 _¿Acaso?_ -pensó Po serio mientras Hinata, Izanamy, Hanabi y Long avanzaron corriendo sujetando sus espadas, Izanamy gritó y sujeto su espada liberando fuego, giró creando un anillo de fuego pero Berseck sujeto el ataque con sus manos, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago empujándolo-

Raizar Izanamy Shiba -dijo Berseck molesto-

Si me vuelves a lanzar una roca cubierta de fuego negro o si atacas a mis hijos y a mi esposa, me voy a poner loco -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Energía natural, es lo que tienes en el cuerpo, por eso puedes usar tus técnicas a pesar de que el veneno aún corre por tu cuerpo -dijo Berseck sonriendo-

¿Lo sabías? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

No eres el único maldito con conocimiento -dijo Berseck sonriendo- ¡ven! -Izanamy gritó y avanzó corriendo expulsando energía dorada y roja, extendió su brazo derecho liberando fuego en varios ataques, Berseck se cruzó de brazo e Izanamy saltó para darle una patada en el pecho con ambas piernas, giró y cayó de pie pero Berseck fue arrastrado, los dos lanzaron un golpe y chocaron sus puños pero Berseck lanzó un golpe en diagonal liberando energía pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció a su izquierda y lanzó una patada, Berseck atrapó su pierna pero Izanamy presionó y terminó empujando la mano de Berseck contra el suelo, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe en la cara liberando energía, Berseck fue empujado y terminó cayendo en el suelo, todos estaban callados y se acercaron para ver como Berseck se había puesto de pie y limpio su mejilla viendo una cortada-

Todo...esto...por una gota de sangre -dijo Berseck calmado su herida se regeneró dejando una ligera cortada y Po se sorprendió un momento-

Y tomaremos de dónde vino -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó corriendo, guardó su espada y se preparó para atacar, lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Berseck solo lo detuvo con su mano pero Izanamy detuvo el golpe y lo sujeto con su cuerpo, Hinata fue la siguiente y avanzó corriendo, extendió los brazos liberando varios ataques de fuego, Berseck trató de usar a Izanamy como escudo pero los ataques fueron por detrás de Berseck y el se sorprendió para ver una bola de fuego de gran tamaño que los absorbió y todavía se hizo más grande, Long sujeto la esfera y la lanzó con fuerza pero no fue hacia Berseck, Izanamy soltó a Berseck y avanzó detrás de él para sujetarlo de sus brazos, lo sujeto con fuerza pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Berseck-

¡¿Qué haces?! -gritó Berseck sorprendido pero Izanamy lo sujetaba con fuerza-

¡Jajaja te confiaste! -Izanamy se comenzo a reír un poco y el ataque de fuego fue directo con Hanabi y ella atrapó la esfera en su mano y concentró energía haciendo la esfera más pequeña- ¡Ahora!

¡Flecha del Sol! -Hanabi gritó y extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un arco de energía, la esfera tomó forma de flecha roja y brillante, la disparó y Berseck se sorprendió, la esfera siguió y lo golpeó directo en el pecho pero Hinata sujeto a Izanamy tirándolo al suelo, la flecha perforó el pecho de Berseck y liberó una gran llamarada en el campo, Izanamy, Hinata, Long y Hanabi gritaron sorprendidos siendo empujados mientras se creaba un torrente de fuego, en medio de las flamas Berseck avanzo corriendo, estaba herido y con quemaduras graves, Long fue el primero en avanzar, le dio un golpe en la cara pero no le hizo efecto, Berseck lo sujeto con fuerza y lo lanzó a otro extremo, giró lanzando una patada pero Hanabi se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, fue empujada un poco pero Byakun avanzó corriendo, le dio varios golpes en su espalda y le dio un codazo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Po avanzó corriendo y apareció por encima de él dándole un golpe en la cabeza, lanzó una patada pero Berseck gritó y giró extendiendo los brazos, todos se alejaron sorprendidos viendo la energía negra, su cuerpo y heridas volvieron a regenerarse como si nada hubiera pasado-

No importa con que lo ataquemos, sigue elevando su poder y sus heridas se curan muy rápido -dijo Isaac molesto- ¿habrá un método para derrotarlo?

Lo habría pero para eso...tendríamos que quitarle la piedra de la resurrección que tiene en el pecho -dijo Himiko molesta-

Byakun dime ¿puedes hacer algo por mi? -dijo Po serio-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Byakun serio-

Creo tener una idea pero me gustaría comprobarla primero -dijo Po serio-

¿Encontraste un método para derrotarlo? -dijo Byakun serio-

No estoy muy seguro pero creo tener una idea -dijo Po serio- Izanamy tu también ayuda

¿Que plan tienes? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Ustedes confíen en mi, solo trabajemos juntos, y usen la energía natural -dijo Po serio- vamos úsenla

De acuerdo pero me tardaré solo unos segundos en reunir energía -dijo Byakun calmado-

Yo también ya la usé mucho y casi o tengo energía -dijo Izanamy serio-

Entonces nosotros les ganaremos tiempo -dijo Isaac serio- Lu Ann, Himiko, Kajo apártense chicas nosotros iremos

¿Que? Espera sería un suicidio -dijo Himiko preocupada- ese monstruo tiene un nivel muy saltó

Si pero nuestros padres tienen un nivel superior, esta bien -dijo Isaac calmado- vamos a pelear con todo nuestra fuerza

¡Aquí viene todo el mundo atento! -James gritó sorprendido, Berseck gritó con fuerza liberando energía negra, todos se cruzaron de brazos soportando el poder oscuro que tenía-

Sigue teniendo un poder abominable pero ya no tanto como antes -dijo Boa preocupada- Po dime ¿Tu plan realmente funcionará?

Esperemos que si -dijo Po serio, Byakun, Izanamy y Po se alejaron de un solo saltó mientras Berseck estaba esperando, los demás se colocaron frente a él impidiendo su paso-

Bien le por daremos toda la confianza, y apostaremos todo -dijo Long serio-

Pero esta vez no nos limitaremos contigo desgraciado -dijo Hanabi sonriendo, Hanabi gritó, Isaac también expulsó energía con ella, Sparks liberó una descarga de su cuerpo, Kajo hizo temblar el suelo liberando alguna ramas, James y Boa expulsaron energía mientras Hinata también expulsó fuego quemando algunas rocas-

Están locos, ellos jamás podrían contra el -dijo Himiko preocupada, Lu gritó liberando energía y Himiko la vio sorprendida- ¿Lu tu también pelearas?

Si, somos guardianes, estamos aquí para pelear por el mundo sin importar nuestras vidas, debemos pelear con todo lo que tenemos -dijo Lu molesta expulsando energía- ahora ¿estas con nosotros o seguías temblando de miedo?

Oh...-Himiko se sorprendió y sonrió- si perdón también peleare -Himiko expulsó energía y abrió los ojos- ¡Conocimiento!...tiene muchas fortalezas pero tiene la gema de la resurrección en el pecho y aja también una debilidad

Perfecto eso quería escuchar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- ¡todos avancen peleen contra el! -todos gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, Po, Byakun e Izanamy cerraron los ojos expulsando energía blanca dejando que más energía avanzaban hacia ellos, Berseck estaba calmado mientras Sparks aparecio frente a el-

¡Esto es por Sasha! -Sparks gritó molesto y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga azul creando una gran descarga, Berseck solo estaba calmado y se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque, Sparks apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada pero luego apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el mento liberando una descarga, gritó y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Berseck le dio un golpe en el estómago, giró y le dio una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo dejándolo enterrado entre rocas, Kajo avanzó y gritó lanzando un golpe hacia arriba liberando un tornado amarillo-

¡Tornado de furia! -Kajo gritó molesta mientras Lu gritó y levantó los brazos creando una bola de fuego-

¡Rugido explosivo! -Lu lanzó el ataque y golpeó el tornado volviéndolo de fuego- ¡Ataque combinado, Tornado de fuego -Berseck gritó y deshizo el ataque mientras Sparks gritó y levantó los brazos-

¡Relámpago salvaje! -Sparks liberando un gran relámpago de su cuerpo, Berseck se quejó un poco recibiendo descargas de su cuerpo, solo se quejó y lanzó un golpe horizontal deshaciendo el ataque, Hinata gritó y le dio un golpe en la espalda tirándolo contra el suelo, un grupo de rocas se levantó y comenzó a golpear a Berseck en el cuerpo, Berseck gritó y liberó energía deshaciendo las rocas mientras Hinata fue empujada, James y Boa avanzaron, Boa avanzó y sujeto a Berseck del cuerpo sujetándolo con fuerza, James le dio un golpe en la cara y lo sujeto del cuerpo para comenzar a girar y caer hacia el suelo causando una onda de sonido pero James y Boa fueron golpeados con fuerza siendo lanzando a otro extremo, James golpeó el suelo creando un torrente de agua, el torrente avanzó y golpe a Berseck dejándolo mojado-

¿Por que me mojaste? -dijo Berseck confundido, sintió una ligera brisa y vio a Isaac levantando los brazos- Isaac...

¡Aurora negra! -Isaac gritó y lanzó un golpe al frente extendiendo los brazos liberando un viento helado golpeando a Berseck en el cuerpo dejándolo congelado, Berseck solo se sorprendió y terminó dentro de un bloque de hielo- ¡Cuchillas de hielo! -golpeó el suelo liberando varias cuchillas de hielo empujando a Berseck dentro del hielo, el hielo se deshizo y vio como Hanabi y Long extendieron los brazos creando una gran bola de fuego-

¡Golpe Nova! -Hanabi y Long gritaron ambos pasando a su Modo Explosivo, el ataque avanzó y golpeó a Berseck ocasionando una fuerte explosión, Berseck cayó herido pero curándose poco a poco, golpeó a Long en la cara y avanzó corriendo sujetando a Hanabi del cuello, Long abrió sus alas y avanzó corriendo, le dio un golpe en la cara empujándolo un poco, Hanabi levantó su pierna derecha pateándole el mentón, Hanabi avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Berseck levantó los brazos extendiéndolos y liberó energía negra, los dos fueron empujados pero Isaac gritó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Berseck lanzó una patada e Isaac bloqueó el ataque con sus brazos, giró y cayó a cuatro patas, Isaac gritó y avanzó de un paso, los dos chocaron puños, se escuchó como la mano de Isaac tuvo ligeras fracturas pero solo gritó y siguió golpeando a Berseck en el cuerpo, Berseck retrocedía un poco mientras Isaac lo golpeaba, saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Berseck le dio un golpe al mentón lanzándolo a otro extremo, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe a Isaac en él el mago lanzándolo contra unas rocas, Lu gritó y cayó encima de él dándole un golpe en la cabeza con sus manos, gritó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Berseck se quejó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía negra, Lu sujeto el ataque con sus manos mientras era empujada hasta que s estrelló con unas rocas, sus mangas se quemaban por el ataque de Berseck pero seguía soportando, Berseck se sorprendió pero Lu siguió gritando sujetando su ataque con las manos y lo levantó expulsando energía, lo lanzó de regreso y Berseck se sorprendió recibiendo el golpe directo en el cuerpo, sus heridas se curaron mientras Sparks avanzó corriendo rápido-

Sparks gritó y apareció frente a Berseck golpeándolo con fuerza, le dio un golpe liberando un relámpago y Berseck levantó el brazo izquierdo pero raíces le sujetaron el brazo y lo atrajeron al suelo creando una onda de sonido-

Bien cayó -dijo Long serio-

Podemos ganarle -dijo Kajo sonriendo, Berseck solo gruñó mientras Sparks avanzaba corriendo-

Ya me cansaron -dijo Berseck molesto, expulso energía y se levanto rápido, todos se alejaron y Berseck avanzó corriendo, le dio un golpe un golpe a Sparks en el estómago, el golpe le sacó el aire y también su pío sangre mientras retrocedía un poco, Sparks solo apretó los dientes y avanzó corriendo, gritó y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga, Berseck se hizo a un lado y avanzó corriendo, apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Sparks golpeó el suelo de lado pero se levantó usando sus manos y pies, giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza liberando una descarga pero Berseck gritó liberando energía y lo empujó, Sparks giro y cayó derrapando con sus manos en el suelo, Berseck avanzó corriendo y comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo y cabeza, lo siguió golpeando hasta que extendió su brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe liberando energía negra, Sparks gritó y terminó impactado entre unas rocas herido y con manchas de sangre en su cabeza-

Suficiente de juegos de niños, la pelea final comienza ahora -dijo Berseck molesto, James, Boa y Kajo se quedaron en guardia y avanzaron, Boa avanzó y giró golpeando el suelo con su cola, el suelo tembló y algunas rocas fueron levantadas, James avanzó y chocó con puños con Berseck para comenzar a pelear, James salto y lanzó una patada pero Berseck se hizo a un Lao y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo liberando energía, James grito pero cayó sus pies en el suelo, Boa avanzó y mordió a Berseck en el cuello inyectando veneno, Berseck giró y empujó a Boa, avanzó corriendo y Kajo levantó el brazo izquierdo creando un grupo de raíces creando un muro de raíces y golpeó a Berseck elevandolo un poco, James avanzó corriendo y saltó solo para golpearla a Berseck en su cuerpo, lo golpeó con fuerza y lo empujó lanzándolo a otro lado, Berseck giró y extendió los brazos liberando energía negra, solo sacó sus garras concentrando energía y avanzó cortando la espalda de James y largo de su hombro izquierdo, James gritó y Berseck cayó aparecieron frente a Kajo, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, libero energía y Kajo gritó siendo lanzando y con heridas en su cuerpo, James avanzó y la sujetó en sus brazos, expulsó energía y liberó un tornado amarillo pero Berseck solo avanzó corriendo y sujetó a James tirándolo al suelo expulsando energía; James gritó y terminó herido y acostado en el suelo con algunas quemaduras, Hinata, Hanabi y Long avanzaron corriendo, Long rodeó a Berseck y avanzó abriendo sus alas, lanzó un golpe liberando fuego pero Berseck lanzó un golpe de gancho y Long le sujetó el pecho y giró lanzando a Berseck contra el suelo, Berseck se levantó y le dio una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo, Hanabi avanzó y le dio una patada en la espalda liberando fuego, saltó y Berseck avanzo contra ella, lanzó varios golpes igual que Hanabi, los dos estaban peleando mientras expulsaban energía, pero los golpes de Berseck tomaron más velocidad hasta el punto que sus golpes comenzaban a romper parte de la armadura de Hanabi y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, Hanabi se quejó y Hinata cayó detrás de Berseck pateándole la cabeza, Hinata giró y le dio una patada lanzandolo a otro extremo, Hinata avanzó envuelta en fuego, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero Hinata saltó rodeándolo y le dio una patada en la cabeza, giró y le dio un golpe en el pecho, Berseck se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal liberando energía negra pero Hinata extendió sus brazos sujetando a Berseck, Long y Hanabi los rodearon y extendieron los brazos liberando fuego en un ataque, los ataques chocaron creando un fuerte explosión, Berseck gritó liberando energía, los ataques se deshicieron, Berseck avanzó y comenzó a pelear contra Hinata, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido e intercambiando golpes, Hinata movió la cabeza esquivando un golpe y lanzó un golpe de gancho pedo Berseck movió la cabeza y le dio un golpe de gancho directo a las costillas, Hinata se quejó y Berseck le dio una patada, levantó ambos brazos bloqueando los golpes de Hanabi y Long, Long gritó y lanzó varios golpes pero Berseck solo levantaba los brazos bloqueando todos los golpes, Long e cruzo de brazos soportando un golpe de Berseck pero liberó energía en forma de llamarada y Long gritó perdiendo su ropa y armadura de Modo Explosivo, Long frío y perdió su transformación, giró y cayó al suelo herido, Hanabi gritó y siguió lanzando varios golpes, Lu y Himiko gritaron y extendieron los brazos golpeando a Berseck en la espalda lastimándolo pero sus heridas se curaron, las dos avanzaron corriendo y ayudaron a Hanabi, las tres estaban peleando de forma rápida, Hanabi lanzó un golpe pero Berseck levantó su brazo izquierdo y se agachó esquivando una patada de parte de Himiko, Lu extendió los brazos liberando energía dora, Berseck giro liberando energía golpeando a las tres, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Hanabi lanzándola a todo extremo enterrándola en el suelo con fuerza, se giró y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando una gran esfera de energía contra Himiko y Lu, Hinata avanzó rápido y apareció frente a la esfera y la sujetó con sus manos, ella gritó con fuerza mientras Isaac gritó y liberó fuego negro golpeando a Berseck en la espalda, Hinata gritó y levantó los brazos desviando el ataque al cielo provocando una explosión.

Isaac gritó y avanzó contra Berseck, lanzó un golpe pero Berseck desapareció e Isaac grito lanzando una patada de talón liberando energía, Berseck levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe, Hanabi gritó y levantó los brazos perdiendo su transformación pasando a la normalidad, grito y lanzó la esfera de energía, Isaac seguía peleando contra Berseck pero desapareció y el ataque llegó con Berseck, Berseck extendió los brazos y la sujetó con fuerza, sus pies se enterraron en el suelo mientras sus manos se quemaban un poco, el suelo y las rocas también se quemaban, Long e Isaac gritaron extendiendo los brazos liberando energía y los golpearon pero Berseck siguió forcejeando con el ataque, Hinata avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte en la espalda con sus garras cubiertas de fuego liberando fuego y su sangre se derramó pero el ataque explotó y Berseck gritó siendo herido, sus heridas se curaron y avanzó contra Hanabi y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándola a otro extremo, Isaac y Hinata avanzaron gritando, Hinata gritó lanzando varios golpes pero Berseck levantó los brazos bloqueando los ataques, y le dio un golpe a Hinata en el pecho lanzando energía, Hinata gritó herida mientras Isaac y Berseck estaban peleando rápido, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero Isaac desapareció y apareció detrás de él, gritó lanzando un ataque de energía pero Berseck gritó liberando energía, lo empujó un poco y comenzó a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo con fuerza, cada golpe lo empujaba más y más hasta que comenzó a escupir sangre, Lu grito y lanzó una esfera de fuego dorado, Berseck solo recibió el ataque de lleno e Isaac lo apuñalo en el pecho con una espada de hielo, Berseck gritó destruyendo la espada y golpeó a Isaac tirándolo al suelo y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando un ataque de energía negra, Isaac gritó sorprendido notando ojo el ataque iba hacia Lu, se levantó y avanzó rápido colocándose frente a Lu y recibió el ataque en la espalda causando una ligera explosión, Isaac y Lu cayeron al suelo heridos mientras Isaac lo estaba más por el ataque en su espalda-

Maldito...monstruo -dijo James cansado y se puso de pie derramando algo de sangre al suelo-

Aaah...aaah...no pudimos...ganarle...cada herida que le hacíamos la curaba al instante -dijo Hanabi cansada y solo se quedó acostada en el suelo-

Usamos todo nuestro poder...eso debió dejarle cicatrices serias al menos -dijo Long molesto pero el humo pasó revelando a Berseck sin ninguna herida- Aaaarg maldita sea...

Descuiden el punto débil de esa...resurrección es muy sencilla -dijo Himiko sonriendo- lo lamento Berseck pero terminarás perdiendo

¿Perdiendo yo? -dijo Berseck serio- ¿cómo estás tan segura? Cada herida que sano me hace más fuerte y aún mantengo mi energía al maximo por lo tanto no hay forma en que puedan ganarme, soy invencible

Claro eso dices ahora -dijo Himiko sonriendo- pero veamos que dicen tus heridas hechas por la energía natural -Berseck abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró para ver a Po, Izanamy y Byakun golpeándolo en cuerpo liberando energía blanca, Berseck gritó sorprendidos y fue lanzando con fuerza liberando una onda de sonido, terminó impactado en una roca con fuerza y siguió avanzando hasta impactar en el bosque, Izanamy, Byakun y Po siguieron corriendo mientras Byakun fue el primero en avanzar, Byakun avanzó y lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga de energía eléctrica blanca, Berseck se sorprendió y Byakun lo golpeó en el pecho, Berseck se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cara pero Byakun saltó y le dio un rodillazo en el mentón haciéndolo retroceder un poco, cayó al suelo de pie y lanzó un golpe pero Berseck le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Izanamy llegó por su derecha y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo a otro extremo, Berseck solo giro e Izanamy giró golpeando en la cabeza con fuerza, Izanamy gritó y lanzó un par de golpes pero Berseck le sujetó los puños y los dos forcejearon un poco hasta que chocaron sus cabezas con fuerza, Izanamy retrocedió un poco pero debajo de Berseck apareció una luz blanca y un torrente blanco lo golpeó causando una ligera explosión, Berseck saltó y Po llegó para darle una patada en el estómago lanzándolo a otro extremo, Berseck cayó al suelo herido y sus heridas apenas se curaban, los tres machos avanzaron contra Berseck y chocaron causando una onda de sonido, Po avanzó primero y chocó con Berseck, los dos estaban peleando envueltos en energía y saltaron chocando en un árbol y saltaron pero Po extendió sus brazos liberando energía blanca y lo golpeó en pecho empujándolo, Berseck grito y liberó energía negra deshaciendo la energía blanca, apareció detrás de Po y lanzó un golpe pero Po giró y sujetó su brazo pasando su brazo izquierdo por su cara, giró y le dio un codazo en el estómago con su brazo libre,giró y lo pateó con fuerza tirándolo al suelo, Berseck giró y extendió los brazos a los lagos para crear garras negra, Byakun e Izanamy corrieron rápido, Berseck solo grito y aplaudió pero Po retrocedió evitando el contacto, Izanamy y Byakun gritaron golpeando a Berseck y lo empujaron con fuerza, Byakun fue el siguiente chocaron con Berseck liberando una fuerte descarga eléctrica blanca, Byakun y Berseck estaban peleando, Berseck lanzo una patada pedo Byakun levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando la patada y se cruzó de brazos bloqueando un golpe, y levantó el brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza evitando un golpe y desapareció y apareció detrás de él lanzando varios golpes liberando varias ondas de sonido y descargas de energía eléctrica, Berseck grito y sujeto a Byakun del brazo izquierdo, giró y lo lanzó estrellándolo contra el suelo, lo estrelló con fuerza y lo levantó para golpearlo en el cuerpo lanzándolo a otro extremo, Po e Izanamy avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe pero Berseck se giró y cruzó sus brazos creando una onda de sonido, Berseck grito expulsando energía empujándolos, Izanamy giró y derrapó en el suelo, Berseck avanzó contra él y lanzó un golpe e Izanamy regresó el golpe, los dos chocaron sus puños creando una onda de sonido, los dos forcejearon hasta que Po sujeto a Berseck y saltó girando para caer de cabeza al suelo Berseck grito y sujeto a Po con su cola, lo lanzó e Izanamy lo atrapó, extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía negra pero los dos desaparecieron evitando el ataque, Berseck grito y Byakun avanzó rápido sacando sus garras,le dio un corte en el brazo izquierdo, su brazo había sido cortando completamente, Berseck se enfureció y le dio un golpe a Byakun en el cuerpo, extendió su brazo y liberó tres bolsas de fuego negra, los ataques le dieron a Byakun en el cuerpo causando ligeras explosiones y Byakun cayó al suelo herido, Berseck sujeto su brazo del suelo y lo volvió a colocar en su antebrazo sanando la herida pero notó como la herida quedaba con una cicatriz-

¿Que está pasando? -dijo Berseck confundido-

Izanamy, Po y Byakun avanzaron corriendo, los tres estaban peleando contra Berseck, Izanamy estaba gritando lanzando varios golpes mientras Byakun estaba gritando lanzando golpes y patadas, Po igual lanzaba varios golpes mientras Berseck se defendía o esquivaba, levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando una patada de Byakun, se giró golpeando a Izanamy en su cara y parado a Po en el pecho, avanzó contra Po y lanzó varios golpes pero Po extendió su brazo izquierdo creando un escudo blanco, los golpes le dieron al escudo varias ondas de sonido, Po gruñó y Berseck le dio una patada levantándolo del suelo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo contra al suelo, pero Po giró y avanzó contra Berseck, los dos estaban peleando rápido intercambiando golpes y patadas, Berseck saltó y le dio tres patada s a Po en el pecho empujándolo, Po retrocedió un poco y desapareció esquivando un golpe de Berseck, Berseck siguió un movimiento y lanzó un golpe a su derecha, Po solo se cruzó de brazos bloqueando el golpe, retrocedió un poco y avanzó lanzando un golpe pero Berseck le sujeto el brazo forcejeo un poco y levantó su otro brazo creando una bola de energía negra, la lanzó pero Po grito y lanzó un golpe liberando energía blanca, los dos ataques chocaron creando una colisión donde Po perdió la manga del traje y fue empujado, Berseck retrocedió en medio de la explosión-

Byakun grito y avanzó contra el, chocó causando una onda de sonido pero Byakun le dio cinco golpes veloces en el cuerpo liberando energía, Berseck grito lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Byakun desapareció y apareció a su derecha dándole una patada en las costillas, Berseck se sorprendió y Byakun lanzó varios golpes liberando descargas pero Berseck solo se defendía bloqueando los ataques, Berseck grito y sujeto a Byakun de sus brazos y lo levantó dándole una patada en el pecho, Byakun se giró y cayó a cuatro patas, avanzó gritando igual que Berseck, los dos lanzaron varios golpes, sus puños chocaron causando ondas de sonido mientras gritaban, la energía negra y la energía blanca chocaban causando ondas de sonido, la energía entre ambos parecía aumentara y el suelo tembló con fuerza, Berseck grito y saltó lanzando un golpe liberando energía negra, los dos avanzaron envueltos en energía, avanzaron por el campo chocando sus puños causando una onda de sonido, Byakun avanzó y le dio una patada a Berseck en el mentón, Berseck gruñó y le dio un golpe en él estos,go, siguieron peleando se escucharon tres impactos, chocaron puños, piernas y luego se golpearon mutuamente, Berseck avanzó y golpeó a Byakun en el estómago, lo empujó liberando energía negra, lo lanzó con fuerza y lo estrelló en un lado del campo-

Berseck estaba expulsando energía pero Izanamy lo pato por la espalda cayendo al suelo, se escucharon tres impactos con fuerza mientras avanzaban, Izanamy y Berseck estaban peleando intercambiando golpes, Izanamy le dio un golpe con la palma al brazo de Berseck desviando el golpe y giró lanzando un golpe pero Berseck levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe los os estaban peleando más rápido, Berseck lanzó una patada pero Izanamy levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo empujó un poco, siguieron peleando mientras sus impactos y choques causaban ondas de sonido que destruían parte del terreno, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe pero Berseck lo esquivó arqueando su cuerpo, el golpe liberó una onda de sonido que empujó algunos árboles, Berseck grito y lanzó un golpe de gancho liberando energía pero Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe y unas rocas fueron destruidas, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes, desaparecieron y aparecieron chocaron sus brazos causando una onda de sonido, siguieron peleando intercambiando golpes, desaparecieron y aparecieron pero saltaron chocaron sus puños, el suelo tembló mientras se alejaban, Berseck e Izanamy estaban cansando un poco mientras Po y Byakun estaban un poco herido-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Berseck sorprendido- ¿por que me estoy cansando?

Sencillo la única forma de detenerte es quitándote la energía poco a poco, y debido a que esa energía es inmensa deberíamos hacer que la usaras -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pero no la he usado -dijo Berseck sorprendido- espera un momento...

Así es, la piedra de la resurrección no es gratis, tiene un costo, puede darte la habilidad de curar tus heridas pero sin energía infinita eso será imposible, mientras más te recuperes más energía pierdes y más rápido -dijo Po sonriendo, Byakun e Izanamy avanzaron cortando parte del estómago de Berseck dejándole una herida grave, cuando Berseck se curó se dio cuenta de que las heridas trataban más en recuperarse- dime ¿Cuantas veces has regenerado tus heridas? -Po avanzó y extendió su brazo izquierdo liberando energía blanca que golpeó a Berseck en el cuerpo dejándole quemaduras pero Po avanzó y lo golpeó en el pecho liberando energía blanca disparandola y perforando el ocho de Berseck dejando un agujero en su cuerpo pero este se cerró lentamente-

No solamente tu poder se consume, escogiste un cuerpo muy débil para resucitar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- tu poder es demasiado grande para un ser normal como Rasel, así que el cuerpo de Rasel no puede soportar la presion de tu poder, tu mismo te estás condenando

No...eso...no... ¡MALDITOS! -Berseck grito liberando poder negro haciendo temblar el campo- ¡Sacará todo mi poder! ¡Los matare y esto no terminará como hace veinte años!

Tu poder...je que triste, eso significará que no podrás ganar jamás -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y avanzó corriendo, Berseck lanzó un golpe liberando energía negra, Izanamy movió la cabeza y el ataque le cortó el ojo izquierdo derramando sangre pero siguió avanzando y golpeó a Berseck perforando su pecho liberando energía dorada- ¡PORQUE ACABAE CONTIGO BASTARDO HACE VEINTE AÑOS! -Izanamy grito liberando energía dorada y sus venas se marcaron en su cabeza, Berseck grito y terminó siendo empujado en el aire con un agujero en el pecho pero este se cerró- Po...por mi parte fue todo de momento tengo que reunir más energía

Descuida desde aquí nos encargamos -dijo Po serio levantando el brazo izquierdo creando una gran esfera blanca de energía con rastros de energía dorada en los bordes, Byakun avanzó corriendo, Berseck cayó de pie pero Byakun apareció y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Berseck trató de atacarlo pero Byakun apareció detrás de él y le dio un codazo en la cabeza; avanzó corriendo y le dio un corte cruzado liberando descargas, Berseck grito recibiendo un corte en su pecho, Berseck se enojó un poco mientras la sangre se derramó pero sus heridas tardaron en curarse pero ya no completamente, Byakun solo apareció en un resplandor blanco y siguió atacándolo por todo el cuerpo, lo golpeó en el cuerpo y espaldas

¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿O es que ya te cansaste? -dijo Byakun sonriendo, siguió golpeándolo hasta que lo golpeó liberando descargas en su cuerpo, Berseck grito liberando energía empujando a Byakun y avanzó sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo, lo lobo y le dislocó el brazo izquierdo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Byakun grito de dolor pero Berseck se quejó recibiendo un ataque en la espalda de parte de Po, Berseck soltó a Byakun y Byakun lanzó un golpe liberando una descarga ligera y golpeó a Berseck en la espalda- carajo...lo siento Po yo también caigo, me quede sin energía

No importa yo me encargo -dijo Po serio, solo saltó y golpeó a Berseck en su cuerpo con fuerza, lo empujó y se estrelló contra el suelo, Berseck grito expulsando energía igual que Po, Po extendió los brazos a los lados, Berseck grito y levantó los brazos-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡PERDICIÓN DEFINITIVA! -Berseck grito creando una gran esfera negra, Po se preocupo un poco y extendió los brazos liberando la energía incompleta, Berseck solo grito y lanzó el ataque, ambos ataques chocaron creando una explosión mientras Po fue lanzando contra el suelo-

Rayos me ataco cuando me distraje...aun no estaba completa -dijo Po molesto, Berseck grito expulsando energía y volvió a levantar los brazos y los extendió liberando energía negra, los tres gritaron siendo golpeados por la energía, Byakun se quejó sujetando su brazo pero Izanamy se sujeto el ojo dejando que rastros de sangre cayeran al suelo, Po suspiro y expulsó más energía- desgraciado ¿como volvió a expulsar tanta energía?

Recuerda que tiene mucha por eso hay que hacer que se recupere más y más -dijo Izanamy cansado- Po prepárate porque te conseguiremos algo de tiempo tendrás que usar una técnica divina

Eso intento pero el maldito no me da ni un momento para regresar la energía -dijo Po serio, Izanamy y Byakun suspiraron, pero vieron a Berseck más molesto y expulsando energía- es ahora o nunca, Byakun, Izanamy, denme un poco de su Chi para usar un poco del Modo Celestial

De acuerdo -dijeron los dos serios pero Berseck caminó expulsando energía-

Es el momento del final de sus vidas -dijo Berseck serio- ya es hora de matarlos, ya no me interesa si mi energía se agota o no, los mataré ya

Esto aún no se acaba Berseck -dijo Izanamy serio-

¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya te derrotamos una vez y lo haremos de nuevo insecto! -Byakun grito molesto, Berseck grito expulsando energía, Izanamy y Byakun gritaron expulsando energía mientras Po expulsaba energía y creaba alas blancas con forma de dragón-

¡Nosotros no tenemos límites! -Po grito molesto y expulsó energía-

Así es usare todo mi poder ahora -dijo Izanamy molesto, los tres avanzaron envueltos en energía blanca, Berseck grito y extendió los brazos liberando energía negra, Byakun fue el primero y desvió el ataque con una patada, Izanamy y Po avanzaron y le dieron un golpe a Berseck en el pecho pero Berseck escupió sangre-

¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy y Po gritaron liberando energía, pero Berseck los sujeto de sus brazos y liberó energía negra-

Recuerden quien es el mejor guerrero de la oscuridad, pulso gravedad -Berseck grito molesto y los brazos de Po e Izanamy se cubrieron con energía negra, sus huesos comenzaron a soñar mientras recibían un pulso oscuro-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -Izanamy y Po gritaron de dolor pero Byakun giró y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía blanca Berseck los soltó y se alejó extendiendo los brazos liberando energía, Byakun grito y sujeto el ataque, el ataque explotó y los tres fueron afectados, los tres cayeron al suelo heridos pero Byakun estaba más herido, Po se puso de pie expulsando más energía pero Izanamy se coloco frente a él-

Izanamy ¿qué haces? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Yo lo detendré...tu usa la técnica ya -dijo Izanamy cansado- no me importa perder un brazo, una pierna o el otro ojo, yo seguiré peleando sin importar nada

Maldito Izanamy -dijo Berseck molesto, Izanamy saltó a un lado expulsando energía- miserable

Aaargh... ¡Berseck! ¡Extinguiré tu vida de una vez por todas! -Izanamy grito y retrajo sus manos a sus costillas-

¡No seas iluso estupido hibrido! ¡La vida que se extinguirá será la de tus seres amados y la mitad de la población del planeta! -Berseck grito molesto y levantó los brazos formando una gran esfera negra-

¡KA...ME...HA...ME! -Izanamy grito formando una esfera de energía azul en sus manos mientras su energía aumentaba-

Destruye todo a tu paso...¡Perdición definitiva! —Berseck lanzó el ataque formando una gran esfera negra y carmesí-

¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy grito extendiendo los brazos, el rayo azul y la esfera negra chocaron creando una colisión en el campo, el viento movió todo mientras Po defendía a Byakun con un escudo de energía, algunos relámpagos caían al suelo mientras los dos ataques chocaban haciendo que la tierra temblara con más fuerza, entre ambos se produjo una onda de energía mientras ambos gruñían forcejeando- ¡HYAAAAAAAA!

¡Ni creas que puedes ganar miserable insecto! -Berseck grito molesto y su ataque se hizo más grande-

¡GRRRRRR...por el destino de mis nietos, de mis hijos, de Hinata y la tierra...NO VOY A PERDER! -Izanamy grito expulsando más energía, ambos ataques estaban ala par mientras ambos lados forcejeaban- ¡HAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH! -Izanamy grito aumentando el volumen de energía pero apenas pudo empujar el ataque un poco más, los dos seguían empujándose pero parecía que Izanamy perdía más y más energía con el ataque- ¡No voy a perder...! ¡Este es mi máximo poder! -Izanamy grito liberando más energía y su ataque aumentó de tamaño, del poder azul perforó el ataque de Berseck hasta qué pasó al otro extremo y lo golpeó causando una explosión, todos se sorprendieron miedos Izanamy estaba cansado con sus brazos colgando, su cuerpo estaba herido, su ropa rota mostrando su torso, de sus heridas caía algo de sangre y la energía blanca se perdió, Izanamy cayó al suelo dejando gotas de sudor y sangre en la tierra, en medio del humo estaba Berseck herido pero su cuerpo volvió a recuperarse pero algunas heridas siguieron presentes-

Desgraciado -dijo Berseck molesto y disparó energía negra en forma de una pequeña esfera, Izanamy se sorprendió un momento-

¡No te detengas! -Izanamy grito y saltó a un lado y avanzó corriendo expulsando energía dorada- ¡Kaioken por diez! -Izanamy grito expulsando energía roja, giró y le dio una patada a Berseck en el pecho mientras sus brazos le colgaban por las heridas, Berseck lo sujeto de su pierna izquierda y expulsó energía negra haciendo que sus huesos sonaran, Izanamy grito pero giró y lo pateó con su pierna derecha, Berseck solo lo golpeó e Izanamy cayó al suelo perdiendo él aura roja, estaba exhausto y con heridas graves en el cuerpo-

Dos menos solo quedas tu -dijo Berseck molesto, Po y Berseck avanzaron chocando causando un resplandor rojo en el campo, los dos estaban peleando intercambiando golpes en el campo, Berseck y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, su cuerpo le dolió pero Po se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, Berseck se quejó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su frente, los dos siguieron peleando hasta que extendieron sus brazos liberando energía y chocaron sus puños, los dos gritaron creando una colisión entre sus técnicas, gritaron y la energía explotó creando una esfera, Berseck apareció y sujeto a Po de la cara, corrió y lo estrelló contra el suelo, lo arrastró no fuerza y giró lanzándolo a otro lado, Po grito y expulsó energía, avanzó lanzando un golpe envolviendo su puño derecho en energía, le dio el golpe a Berseck en el cuerpo, Berseck quejó pero su cuerpo regeneró la herida, los dos siguieron peleando con fuerza, Po siguió lanzando varios golpes mientras Berseck levantaba los brazos defendiéndose, Berseck esquivó un golpe de Po y apareció detrás de él, le dio tres golpes en el cuerpo liberando energía negra, Po cerró los ojos y comenzó a expulsar energía, los abrió mostrando su pupila con un brillo blanco y un ligero tono más claro, los dos siguieron peleando, Berseck lanzó un golpe pero Po se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago con fuerza, Berseck lanzó una patada pero Po saltó alejándose y saltó más lejos, Berseck, disparó tres esferas de fuego negro y Po se giró, movió el cuerpo a la izquierda esquivando un ataque, saltó al izquierda esquivando el segundo y solo golpeó el tercero desviándolo a otro extremo, Berseck avanzó igual que Po, Po abrió los ojos y vivió como Berseck se movía más lento y Po movió el cuerpo esquivando los ataques, se movió de lado a lado esquivando cada golpe y extendió los brazos deteniendo los golpes de Berseck, Berseck se sorprendió y Po solo gritó y lanzó un golpe, el golpe impactó con Berseck y luego liberó energía blanca en una proyección, el golpe de marco en su cuerpo y luego al suelo, Berseck escupió sangre y Po volvió a avanzar para golpear a Berseck liberando otra proyección y Berseck solo se quejó y se alejó mientras Po cayó al suelo cansado y sudando, su respiración era más cortada y parecía que su cuerpo temblaba-

 _Maldicion...ya pase el límite de tiempo de la energía natural...si no tengo cuidado al final terminare siendo yo...el que muera aquí_ -pensó Po cansado- _No queda de otra tendré que dar el golpe final ya_ -levantó su brazo izquierdo concentrando energía y sus alas se abrieron-

Solo por esta vez...necesito un poco...de poder divino, un entrada al poder celestial -dijo Po cansado y avanzó corriendo, Berseck gritó y avanzó-

¡No creas que puedes detenerme! -Berseck gritó molesto y lanzó un golpe pero Po lo esquivó y apareció a su derecha extendiendo el brazo derecho y abrió la mano mientras se sujetaba la muñeca- ¡¿Qué haces?!

¡Regresión del alma! -Po gritó y la energía blanca fue liberada con un ligero tono dorado, todo el cuerpo de Berseck brilló mientras Po perdió sus poderes y traje, cuando levantó la mirada el cuerpo de Berseck y su aspecto había sido separado del cuerpo de Rasel, Rasel parecía pálido, cansado y cayó al suelo mientras Berseck estaba encerrado en una esfera blanca con tonos dorados- se terminó, esta es una técnica muy poderosa, tu cuerpo, tu alma y poder serán sellados en un orbe, un orbe oscuro, estarás ahí eternamente y jamás conocerás La Paz del descanso eterno, que tristeza

¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! -gritó Berseck molesto, trato de liberarse pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo falso estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas y sus poderes eran neutralizados deshaciendo el Aura negra-

Es tu fin Berseck, descansa de una vez -dijo Po cansado, se retiró mientras el cuerpo de Berseck terminó convirtiéndose en polvo y la energía blanca se convirtió en una perla blanca con el relieve de un lobo en el frente- como la técnica de Kai pero peor...en este modo jamás haya ras La Paz...jeje...por un momento alcance el Modo Celestial y pude usar su técnica...el ultra instinto pero al final de cuentas no soy de los que les gusta matar ¿o que opinas de mí Isaac? -se volteo y vio a Isaac herido caminando lentamente-

Usted no es del tipo de personas que mate a otros pero yo...aun tengo asuntos que atender -dijo Isaac calmado, solo camino y vio a Rasel en el suelo- ¿por que no lo selló?

Porque sigue vivo, esta técnica solo funciona con los muertos -dijo Po calmado-

Bien -dijo Isaac serio, Rasel solo se arrastraba en el suelo tratando de alejarse-

Maldicion...maldicion...aaargh...todo..mi plan, todo por lo que...trabaje se fue al caño -dijo Rasel molesto, Isaac creó un ligero muro de hielo al frente y Rasel se giró para verlo- Isaac...Shiba tu...¿como?

Finalmente te tengo frente a mi -dijo Isaac serio, sujeto a Rasel del cuello y lo sujeto con fuerza- juré que cuando te viera te mataría...te mataría con mis propias manos -sujeto con fuerza el cuello de Rasel mientras aplicaba más fuerza, Rasel trataba de zafarse pero no podía hacerlo, solo estaba tratando de respirar- contéstame primero...

Aaargh aaargh ¿que quieres? -dijo Rasel molesto-

¡¿Te arrepientes por haber matado a muchos?! ¡Por haberlos matado a todos! -Isaac gritó molesto mientras Rasel solo se enojaba y trataba de respirar-

Ten...misericordia...por favor -dijo Rasel asustado-

¡¿Qué derecho tienes de pedir misericordia?! ¡Dime ¿cuantos te pidieron misericordia?! ¡¿Cientos, miles?! ¡¿Que te da derecho a pedirla en especial a mi?! -Isaac gritó con fuerza aplicando más fuerza, Rasel le sujeto los brazos tratando de soltarse pero Isaac soltaba más energía y en un momento su cabeza comenzó a congelarse- mírame bien, piensa en todos a los que has asesinado...ahora ve al otro mundo...y pídele perdón a todos y luego...vete al infierno a pedir misericordia ahí nadie te la dará -Rasel solo terminó congelándose un poco e Isaac gruño- ¡Vete al infierno! -Isaac golpeó el hielo haciéndolo pedazos y solo dejó el cuerpo de Rasel para levantarse-

Realmente lo hiciste -dijo Po cansado- ¿como te sientes?

Aliviado...pero no puedo evitar sentirme así...-dijo Isaac calmado tocando su pecho- No puedo evitar...sentirme...vacío por dentro -Isaac levantó la mirada mostrando que estaba llorando- todo finalmente se acabó Aira...mamá...hermano...todos...todo se terminó

Si, finalmente se acabó -dijo Po serio viendo la perla en sus manos-


	92. Chapter 92

_**Felicidad ganada**_

Lu abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó, se tocó el cuerpo notando que sus senos sólo tenían vendas, no usaba su ropa, solo las vendas en el cuerpo, brazos y cabeza, vio a los lados estaba sobre una cama sencilla y todo estaba oscuro-

¿Donde...estoy? -dijo Lu confundida, se movió pero sólo se quejó sujetando sus brazos-

Lu Ann...-Lu giró para ver a Tigresa entrar, Tigresa dejó un balde con agua caliente y se sentó en la cama- que bueno que ya despertaste

Mamá...¿qué pasó? ¿Donde estoy? -dijo Lu confundida, Tigresa se acercó y le sujetó el brazo izquierdo para pasarle algo de agua y limpiar algo de su brazo-

Tranquila, todo está bien, la pelea terminó -dijo Tigresa calmada- tu y las demás están en una tienda

¿Las demás? -dijo Lu sorprendida, se quejó un poco pero pudo levantarse y vio como Hanabi, Himiko, Kajo, Hinata, Boa y Eagle estaban en camas junto a la suya y parecía que todas estaban dormidas pero también usaban vendas como ella cubriendo gran parte de sus cuerpos- Mamá...explícame ¿como termino todo?

Después de la pelea los aldeanos regresaron solo para encontrarán el valle destruido, sin casas, el palacio igual y un gran agujero -dijo Tigresa calmada- algunos aldeanos están furioso pero otros no, están agradecidos, ahora descansa llevas dormida un día completo

¡¿Un día completo?! -Lu gritó sorprendida pero Tigresa colocó su mano sobre su boca y Lu se quedó callada- perdón me sorprendió

Tranquila, no pasa nada -dijo Tigresa calmada- ahí sigue descansando -Lu se volvió a acostar mientras Tigresa estaba tallando su cuerpo con algo de agua y un pañuelo, Lu estaba viendo como el agua se estaba volviendo algo roja oscura por sangre y suciedad-

¿Como pasó todo? -dijo Lu calmada- lo último que recuerdo fue que quedamos inconscientes por el agotamiento pero Isaac se retiró poco antes

Los aldeanos los encontraron, todos fueron atendidos por los médicos, construyeron tiendas de acampar y se encuentran todos dormidos -dijo Tigresa calmada- Machos y hembras fueron separados en dos tiendas diferentes mientras los atendían

¿Donde está papá? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿y mis abuelos? ¿Como están todos?

Relájate, Ping y Li están a salvo, Yu esta con ellos, tu padre está con los guardianes más viejos viendo unos asuntos, en cuanto a Isaac el bueno dijo que quería estar solo, después de algo importante que le pasó -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Hmmm...quiero ir a verlo por favor -dijo Lu preocupada-

Lo mejor por ahora es que descanses cuando estés mejor irás a verlo -dijo Tigresa calmada y la recostó, Lu cerró los ojos mientras Himiko estaba despierta viéndola, se giró y suspiró viendo la gema en su cuello, solo suspiro y siguió durmiendo, en el campo, Sai, Kondo, Tom, Long y Po estaban revisando algunos escombros, Sai camino sobre unas rocas, tenía su brazo izquierdo enyesado y vendas en el cuerpo, tomó una roca y la lanzó a un lado-

Aquí no hay nada -dijo Sai calmado- solo rocas

Los edificios fueron destruidos y no quedan más que escombros -Tom tomó un pedazo de madera y lo tiró a un lado, Kondo levantó los brazos formando un agujero en el suelo sacando un poco de agua-

Pero tenemos agua de pozo -dijo Kondo calmado-

Aun hay cimientos, agua y un terreno que se puede moldear -dijo Long calmado- más no se puede pedir -se sentó sobre unas rocas y suspiró, su cuerpo tenía vendada en la cabeza, pecho, pierna izquierda y brazo derecho- estarán bien por un tiempo

Si pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda, demasiada ayuda -dijo Po calmado, siguió caminando viendo el lugar- aaahj que horror esto parece que ya no es habitable -su brazo derecho estaba completamente vendado mientras tenía más vendajes en el pecho- ¿tu que opinas Ichirou? ¿Podemos vivir aquí?

Este lugar no parece habitable en los próximos años, al menos de tres a nueve años -dijo Ichirou calmado-

¿Ciento treinta y nueve años? -dijo Po confundido-

No, que siento que de tres a nueve años -dijo Ichirou calmado, pateó una roca y se escuchó un eco- pero podrán vivir aquí algún día

Maldicion -dijo Po preocupado, Kirika estaba moviendo unas rocas y vio parte del palacio de Jade entró rocas- ¿que encontraste Kirika?

Aun quedan cosas del palacio de Jade aquí abajo -dijo Kirika calmada- ¿que sugiere que hagamos?

Hmmm no queda de otra...solo que un hombre haría -dijo Po serio y todos se acercaron- irle a suplicar a su reina -Sai y los demás cayeron de espaldas pero Long entre cerró los ojos y suspiró-

¿En verdad piensas que mi mamá te dejará estar en la ciudad imperial? -dijo Ichirou confundido- técnicamente mataste ami abuelo

Yo no mate a tu abuelo, solo que no lo protegí y alguien lo mato pero fue un accidente -dijo Po nervioso, Ichirou suspiró- estos animales necesitan donde vivir, necesitan comida, refugio, y también esperanza su próximo emperador ya debería saber eso -Ichirou vio a todos los animales sacando una que otra cosa que encontraran intacta de los escombros-

Si tienes razón papá, la tragedia golpeó este pueblo -dijo Ichirou calmado- como su emperador debo hacer algo

Príncipe, emperador todavía no -dijo Long calmado- aún te falta melena niño

Mira quien lo dice, tu y yo tenemos la misma edad, y escuche que papi rico té sigue revisando el armario en busca de monstruos -dijo Ichirou riendo un poco y Long disparó una bola de fuego quemándole la cabeza- ¡Aaaaaaarhh me quemo! -Ichirou se giró al suelo girando y golpeando su cabeza- ¡Papá haz algo!

Niños no se peleen -dijo Po calmado viendo algunos rollos entre los escombros, Kondo extendió los brazos y liberó agua apagando el fuego-

Hay unas aldeas no muy lejos de aquí, están cerca, pediré a los soldados imperiales que comiencen a montar los campamentos para que tengan donde dormir por unos días, también buscaremos la forma de darles recursos para que comiencen a formar sus hogares -dijo Kirika sonriendo- creo que puedo pedir a su majestad que nos dé un poco de dinero si le explico la situación

Vaya eres muy hábil con eso de buscar recursos y solucionar problemas -dijo Sai sonriendo- ¿has solucionado problema antes?

Si siempre reparo tragedias, en especial de el -dijo Kirika sonriendo señalando a Ichirou el cual había quedado con su melena esponjada por el fuego- soy como una maid entrenada para ser un reina

Por un momento juraría que fue entrenada para ser tu prometida o esposa -dijo Po sonriendo-

Pues lo es -dijo Ichirou calmado-

¿Que? -dijeron todos sorprendidos viendo a Kirika y a Ichirou-

¿Como puedes decir eso a la ligera? ¡Pensé que tú estabas enamorado de Kajo! -dijo Tom sorprendido- ¿y ahora sales con esto?

Bueno lo que pasa es que ni Kirika ni yo queremos casarnos, todo fue decisión de mi madre -dijo Ichirou calmado- sobre todo fue pensada por mi abuela

¿Por que tu abuela te obligaría ser esposo de alguien que apenas conoces? -dijo Sai confundido- ¿no se supone que ustedes ya no hacen eso?

Bueno después de como termino mi madre gracias a mi padre -dijo Ichirou serio viendo a Po el cual sonrió- ella pensó que necesitaría un control en mi vida, que necesitaría estar bajo control estricto y que tuviera cuidado de acercar a quien sea a nuestro trono, un paso en falso y podría convertir a una loca en reina y eso podría poder en peligro a todo mi reino

Entonces ¿te entreno una esposa? -dijo Kondo sorprendido-

Así es, me escogieron debido a mi familia, soy digamos una chica de nivel duquesa entrenada en diferentes artes marciales, educada, refinada y demás, me escogieron para casarme, al instante mis padres no dudaron y me entregaron, pero a pesar de ser su prometida el y yo jamás nos entendimos uno sentimos ni el más mínimo afecto amoroso -dijo Kirika calmada-

Así que hicimos un trato, yo podría tener novias y ella podría tener los amantes que quisiera mientras que cuando cumplamos treinta nos casaremos sin relinchar -dijo Ichirou calmado-

Vaya ser rey es muy difícil -dijo Long sorprendido- ojalá hubieras tenido ese tipo de control en tu juventud panda -Po solo se reía nervioso por lo mismo- bueno supongo que tendremos que empezar a ver cómo mover a la gente y a comenzar a arreglar este lugar

Si pero primero tomemos un descanso para reparar fuerzas, ademas enfrentar a un ser como Berseck jamás es fácil -dijo Po sonriendo, los demás fueron sentándose en diferentes rocas mientras Long se recostó entre rocas viendo el cielo-

Bien Long de felino a felino ¿qué hay entre tu y Amy? -dijo Sai sonriendo y Long se sorprendió sonrojándose levemente-

¿De que hablas? No hay nada entre nosotros -dijo Long preocupado-

Que raro porque juraría que escuché que lo hacías por ella cada vez que peleabas contra Blackheart -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Yo no dije nada -dijo Long preocupado- no lo recuerdo, solo...aaah prometí que me vengaría por ella, ya que Aaahn Blackheart y Seras atacaron su aldea y destruyeron todo si tal como aquí, así pasó -dijo Long nervioso y sonrojado-

¿No has pensado en tener novia de nuevo? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

¿Novia? Aaah de momento no...solo quiero..aaagh ser su amigo -dijo Long sonriendo- si eso seré solo su amigo, solo somos amigos

No, soy un amigo, un amigo que jamás saldrá de la friendzone, un amigo que fue reemplazado y cambiado -dijo Kondo deprimido- tu tienes oportunidad de tener una novia real

Vaya...eres tan depresivo -dijo Long sorprendido-

Si ya tómate unas pastillas para dormir o una cuerda al cuello -dijo Tom sorprendido- oigan a todo esto ¿Donde está Isaac? ¿Y los demás?

Dijo que tenía que hacer algo -dijo Po sonriendo- ya tenia tiempo pensándolo y debía ir a ver a su madre -Isaac estaba calmado viendo la tumba de su madre y hermano menor, tenía vendajes en el cuerpo pero usaba una camisa blanca con una gabardina negra encima, un pantalón negro y botas pequeñas del mismo color, estaba calmado viendo la tumba frente a el, Amy y Zafiro caminaron dejando unas flores en el frente mientras Izanamy caminó junto a él, Izanamy usaba una gabardina roja con borde negro y dorado, tenía el pecho cerrado dejando ver una camisa azul de cuello largo, usaba un pantalón negro y unas cintas rojas en los tobillos con botas azules, tenía vendajes en la cabeza y en su ojo izquierdo-

Finalmente me vengue -dijo Isaac calmado- después de tantos años finalmente siento que todo puede estar calmado y que cumplí mi cometido

Pero ¿fue la venganza el motivo correcto para pelear? -dijo Amy deprimida-

¿De que hablas? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Todo tu recorrido, todo lo que viviste y a quienes conociste, ¿no te enseñaron nada? -dijo Amy calmada- yo si lo vi y aprendí un poco más, tanto odio, tanto rencor tal vez te hubieran apartado de todo lo que pudo ser una bendición

Nadie te abandonó a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para tener tu venganza -dijo Izanamy calmado, Isaac lo vio un momento y regreso la mirada de nuevo-

Si...creo que casi pierdo mucho en el camino -dijo Isaac calmado- Blade, Scarge, Dragon, Rasel y Berseck, je esos fueron los enemigos a los que más odie, me concentre tanto para llegar a este punto..jejej..jajaja, mate...congele, pelee...vengue...y asesine a Rasel, y no tengo ni idea de que es lo que debo hacer ahora -Isaac se comenzó a reír un poco, Zafiro se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza- Gracias...

Pensé que lo necesitabas -dijo Zafiro calmada- a veces la decisión más sencilla suele ser la correcta, necesitas tiempo para pensar que debes hacer

¿Qué van a hacer ustedes ahora? -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Nosotros? Yo haré lo que siempre he hecho, entrenar y cuidar de mi familia -dijo Izanamy calmado- ya llegue a mi edad más avanzada y ya no soy tan hábil como antes

Yo pienso ir con mi gente a res construir el clan Shishui, después comenzaremos de cero, la elementina ya no está así que nuestras armas serán comunes y corrientes -dijo Amy calmada-

Seguiré en mi trabajo como espía y asesina para el Clan Shiba -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

No te veo de esa forma, como una asesina Zafiro -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Por que lo dices? Cuando nos conocimos yo era una asesina y me ayudaste a liberar una aldea oprimida -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

Si pero eres muy amable y dulce como aplicar eso del asesinato -dijo Isaac calmado- ¿que necesitas para dejarlo?

Hmmm creo que si tuviera un hijo o me casara lo dejaría -dijo Zafiro calmada, Isaac se sorprendió un momento y luego vio al frente- ¿que se te viene a la mente ahora?

Ahora...pensaba en reparar el valle y luego...no se que siga -dijo Isaac calmado, todos siguieron caminando pero Zafiro se detuvo un momento-

Ven a Japón con nosotros -dijo Zafiro calmada e Isaac se detuvo-

¿Qué cosa? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Quiero...que vengas a Japón...con nosotros -dijo Zafiro calmada- digo eso...podría se bueno el palacio de Jade fue destruido, has cumplido la promesa que le hiciste a todos tus compañeros caídos y a tú madre, ¿tienes motivos para quedarte?

Bueno...yo creo que no -dijo Isaac calmado- no ninguno lógico se me ocurre ahora

No lo presiones tanto Zafiro, es tu decisión Isaac, pero si me gustaría que fueras a Japón más seguido, pero también es hora de que elijas tu camino de ahora en adelante -dijo Izanamy calmado, Isaac se quedó pensándolo un momento, en otro lado Byakun estaba viendo su brazo izquierdo roto y enyesado, Sparks estaba usando una venda en la cabeza, ambos estaban viendo la destruccion Del Valle pero Sparks parecía apenado y nervioso de hablar con Byakun-

Papá...me quiero disculpar -dijo Sparks apenado-

¿Disculparte? ¿Por que? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Bueno por...no haber protegido el valle, por no proteger a mamá y a la ciudad, tuve que recibir ayuda de todos y por mi falta de fuerza Sasha pago el precio se fue papá -dijo Sparks deprimido y bajando la cabeza, Byakun iba a decir algo pero Sparks cayó de rodillas al suelo- ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡No pude proteger a nadie, fui vencido fácilmente y jamás he podido pelear como se debía! ¡Perdón solo fui una vergüenza como guardián! -Sparks apretaba los ojos llorando un poco pero Byakun se arrodilló y lo sujetó del hombro-

No, tu no fuiste una vergüenza como guardián, tu hiciste lo que pudiste, sabes a tu edad yo no era el maestro que soy ahora, era débil, quizás el más débil del grupo pero cuando perdí a mi hermano supe que no podía confiarme, tuve que ser fuerte -dijo Byakun calmado- Por mis amigos, por tu abuela y por tu madre, siempre superé mis límites por un propósito, te sentiste débil un momento está bien, eso te ayuda, ya no quieres serlo entonces esfuérzate y mejora, pero no eres un fracaso como Guardián, apenas estás aprendiendo -Sparks asintió llorando y se puso de pie- dime ¿tienes un propósito para tu fuerza?

¿Un propósito? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Si algo para ser fuerte, amigos, familia un amor -dijo Byakun calmado-

Mi familia, mi deber, yo...quiero será fuerte para proteger a mi madre y mi hermana, no quiero ver morir a nadie nunca mas -dijo Sparks deprimido-

Entonces hasta fuerte, usa el conocimiento y la velocidad -dijo Byakun sonriendo- la fuerza no lo es todo

Está bien -dijo Sparks sonriendo- creó deberíamos ayudar aquí y luego irnos a casa, también tenemos nuestros propios problemas y cosas por reparar

Si la destruccion fue demasiada para todos, y todos perdimos algo importante -dijo Byakun intranquilo- Sparks antes de irnos quiero decirte algo, si tú quieres ser el maestro del palacio del rayo, deberas vencerme en combate -Sparks se sorprendió un momento y asintió sonriendo-

Si ya verás que algún día superaré tu fuerza papá -dijo Sparks sonriendo, en otro lado Himiko, Lu y Tigresa estaban viendo como había quedado el restaurante del señor zinc el cual había sido destruído durante el combate-

Aaaargh rayos me llevará mucho tiempo reconstruir esto -dijo Ping algo molesto mientras .por qué no pelearon fuera Del Valle y la ciudad?

Hey tranquilo Ping -dijo Li sonriendo- es solo un edificio podemos volver a construirlo

No era solo un edificio, era la herencia de las niñas -dijo Ping deprimido- fue el hogar que hice con Po y también donde vinieron mis pequeñas nietas todos -Li solo se sintió mal igual que Lu y Himiko, Yu estaba caminando sonriendo y cayó entre unas rocas para caer dentro de una olla-

Ven aquí hermanito -dijo Himiko calmada y saco a Yu de la olla, lo cargo y lo dejo caminar, Himiko se agacho y tomo la olla- saben...la maestra Hinata me contó algo, originalmente el clan Shiba solo era un campamento para refugiados de las guerras acediaban Japón hace cuatrocientos, eran pobres, solo aldeanos y civiles, no tenían nada, pero un día escaparon, tomaron todo lo que pudieron y comenzaron a formar su hogar de nuevo, solo con sus manos, cuando la tragedia golpeó de nuevo hace casi treinta años volvieron a levantarse, pelearon y construyeron su hogar desde cero, nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo, no somos diferentes, no somos distintos, somos iguales, y ahora no importa si los lugares ya no están son solo edificios, edificios sin valor lo importante son los recuerdos y los felices momentos que todos tuvimos

Podemos volver a levantarnos -dijo Po sonriendo y camino, todos lo vieron sorprendidos- ya tendremos momentos nuevos y algo de ayuda de parte de Ichirou

Al final que fueras un mujeriego perseguidor de faldas funcionó muy bien -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Que cruel...¿Por que me dices eso? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Porque es la verdad -dijeron Li, Himiko y Lu sonriendo-

Que crueles -dijo Po deprimido- Bueno dejando eso de lado, las aldeas vecinas nos recibirán ellas han estado bajo la protección de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero Dragon por años, así que podemos ir a los hoteles para tomar baños y encontrar comida es todo -todos asintieron calmados mientras Po vio a Lu y Himiko- Himiko, Lu deberían ir a hablar con Isaac

¿Por que papá? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Es que..escuche de parte de Izanamy que lo invitaron a ir de regreso a Japón -dijo Po calmado, Lu se sorprendió un momento y bajo la mirada- dijo ya que ustedes

Es decisión de el -dijo Himiko calmada- ademas el pertenece a Japón, ahí está su familia, pero también tiene familia aquí mmmm que decisión más difícil

Creo que si hay cosas por hablar con el -dijo Lu sonriendo algo deprimido- ¿Donde está?

Mmm creo que a la izquierda en un hotel con Long, Izanamy y los muchachos -dijo Po calmado, Lu y Himiko se fueron corriendo dejándolo un poco sorprendido- rayos nada más digo que Isaac está en un baño y ellas se van corriendo

No dijiste que estaba en un baño -dijo Li calmado- pero si se fueron corriendo muy rápido, ¿Por que? ¿Acaso es su novio?

Algo así papá, es como...como...aaagh -dijo Po nervioso- no tengo ni p*ta idea de lo que les pasa a todas, cuando se trata de Isaac ellas son muy...inestables y cometen locuras

¿Como tú cuando te tiraste a la leona? -dijo Ping sonriendo-

¡Hey ya basta! ¡¿Hasta cuando me lo van a seguir repitiendo?! -Po grito sonrojado, en el hotel había unos baños comunitarios, Isaac dejó unas cosas de una canasta y entró cubriendo su cintura con una toalla, en otro lado Hinata, Hanabi, Kajo y Bo estaban entrando, Hinata entrado al agua caliente y se relajó, el piso y la tina era de roca, la tina era demasiado amplia para que pudieran entrar varias personas, Kajo suspiró y estiró su cuerpo relajando los músculos, Boa solo suspiró mientras flotaba en el agua caliente-

Aaahn que bien se siente tener un baño -dijo Boa sonriendo- aaahn

Después de tanto dolor y sufrimientos es rico tener un baño que te quite todas tus penas -dijo Kajo sonriendo- pero...hay una pena que no se me quita -dijo Kajo molesta bajando la mirada igual que Boa, las dos vieron con celó y enojo a Hinata y Hanabi, Hanabi tenía los senos grandes pero más pequeños que los de Hinata, los senos de ambas estaban flotando un poco por el agua mientras los cuerpos de ambas eran delgados y desarrollados, y eso las enojaba más-

 _Maldita sea su herencia genética_ -pensaron Kajo y Boa molestas-

¿Acaso tengo algo raro en el cuerpo? -dijo Hanabi sonrojada y confundida-

Hanabi ¿como le haces para tener un cuerpo así? -dijo Kajo molesta-

¿Un cuerpo así? ¿Como así? -dijo Hanabi sonriendo nerviosa-

¡Me refiero así! -Kajo grito saltando y sujeto a Hanabi de los senos mientras ella la sujetaba por la espalda- ¡voluptuosa, grande, frondosa, de senos enormes, delgada, y con un trasero firme! ¡¿Como heee?! ¡Explícamelo ya! ¡Dímelo ya! ¡¿Por que tienes todo esto y yo no?! -Kajo grito molesta masajeando los senos de Hanabi haciendo que se sonrojara-

¡Cálmate ya Kajo! ¡Yo soy así! ¡Soy una mujer madura! -Hanabi grito sonrojada- ¡nyyyyaaaaa! ¡Aaaaaahn aaa naaaahn yamete kudasai! -Hanabi parecía que estaba gimiendo un poco-

¡No me provoques comparte! -grito Kajo molesta mientras Hinata suspiró y vio a Boa la cual la veía fijamente a los senos-

¡Hay no! ¿Tu también? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

¿Como es que aún las tienes tan firmes después de tanto niños? -dijo Boa molesta- ¡¿Por que el destino, la gravedad y los años no te hacen efecto?! ¡Tu y tus enormes milagros!

¡Así los tengo y aún soy joven por mi clan y mi especie! -grito Hinata sonrojada cubriéndose el busto con las manos- ¿Boa acaso volviste a beber alcohol sin comer?

¡Yo también quiero ser sexy! -Boa grito molesta, avanzó y sujetó a Hinata del cuerpo quitándole la toalla- ¡son falsas! ¡Esas tetas deben ser falsas y yo lo descubriré!

¡No son falsas! ¡Son un regalo del cielo! -Hinata grito molesta, las dos siguieron peleando pero Hanabi giró y le dio una patada a Kajo en el mentón, se alejó y avanzó mientras su toalla cayó al agua-

¡Te regresaré el favor! -Hanabi grito molesta y avanzó corriendo para quitarle la toalla a Kajo y la sujetó de sus senos pequeños- ¡vaya miren que pequeñitos y lindos pechitos! ¡Pechitos de nena! -Hanabi gruñó y le jaló un pezon a Kajo-

¡Aaaaaaahnn! ¡Me las pagarás Hanabi! -Kajo grito molesta, se giró y las dos comenzaron a pelear mientras Amy, Zafiro y Eagle estaban nerviosas y sonrojadas-

 _¿Por que entre a bañarme con ellas?_ -pensaron sorprendidas y nerviosas, del otro lado Sai, Kondo, Tom, Sparks y James tenían un odio pegado a la pared sonriendo-

¿Lo escuchan? ¿Lo escuchan? Es el cielo del otro lado -dijo James sonriendo-

Gracias, gracias, gracias -dijo Sai sonriendo-

Jamás pensé que viviría para escuchar y vivir este día -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Nada puede arruinar este momento, nada -dijo Kondo sonriendo y llorando, Tom sonrió y vio algo que hizo que se asustara-

Muchachos...muchachos...-dijo Tom nervioso-

Cállate Tom, no me dejas escuchar -dijo Sai molesto- mejor ponte a vigilar antes de que el señor Shiba llegue

Si se está poniendo bueno aquí -dijo James sonriendo-

Ooooh parece que se están divirtiendo -James, Sai, Kondo y Sparks temblaron del miedo y se gritaron lentamente para ver a Izanamy, Izanamy tenía el parche del ojo y usaba su toalla en la cintura, estaba sonriendo con una aura negra sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a mover sus nudillos haciendo sonar los huesos- ahora les demostraré acerca de lo que pienso

Espera...espera...¡AAAAAAAAAAAGHH! -los machos gritaron y se escucharon algunos fuertes impactos en el baño, Byakun estaba sorprendido viendo a todos los machos en el suelo con un golpe y chichón en la cabeza-

¿Alguien más tiene algo que deci? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando sus manos ardiendo en fuego-

¿Puedo salir con Hanabi? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

¡ajajajajajajaja jajajajaja! ¡Buen chiste me duele el estomago! -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco- eres un joven honesto, inteligente y bien acicalado, cualquier padre estaría feliz de que salieras con su hija excepto yo, no puedes salir con mi hija me das asco y mi hija te odia

¿Y si tú hija ya tuviera un novio y si ese novio fuera Sparks? -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Lo mato y luego te mato -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Pero...¿dejarías al menos que la menor si tuviera un novio? -dijo Byakun sonriendo nervioso-

Mi mandato como padre es perseguir imbesiles que quieren destruir la integridad de mi hija -dijo Izanamy molesto, Isaac suspiró y se sumergió casi hasta las orejas igual que Long, Long e Isaac levantaron las orejas confundidos escuchando unas pisadas-

Eso suena a que alguien viene corriendo -dijo Long confundido- uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cuatro personas vienen hacia este lugar, se escucharon unos pasos y se abrió la puerta de golpe revelando a Lu, Himiko, Zafiro y Amy-

¡¿Isaac te irás a vivir a Japón?! -las hembras gritaron, Lu y Himiko molestas, Amy y Zafiro sonriendo pero ellas entraron al baño de hombres empujando una onda de viento-

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! -James y los machos gritaron entrando al agua de un salto mientras Izanamy, Isaac y Long estaban de pie-

¿Que están haciendo aquí? Este es el baño de hombres -dijo Isaac sorprendido-

¡Eso no me importa ahora! ¡Lo que quiero saber es si en verdad te irás a Japón! -grito Lu molesta-

¡Isaac repostería cual decisión que tomes pero aún es muy pronto para que te vayas! -dijo Himiko molesta- aún tienes cosas por cumplir aquí

Si te vas yo seré tu esposa -dijo Zafiro sonrojada- Lo juro, creo que eso es lo que querias decirme en el cementerio

¡¿Tu esposa?! -Lu grito molesta y luego reacciono- ¡es verdad no te puedes ir! -levantó su mano y mostró el anillo- Tu y yo nos casamos

Lo cual aún dudo que en verdad paso -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¡No te puedes ir Isaac! -Lu grito molesta-

¡Amy ¿qué haces?! -Long grito sonrojado y Amy desvió la mirada sonrojada- este es el baño de los hombres no puedes pasar

Lo siento mucho -dijo Amy sonrojada y se tapó los ojos un momento- hay ojón, es que pensé que n verás Isaac se iría a Japón con nosotros y la presión social me jalo

¡Tranquilas todas! -Isaac grito molesto- aún no decido nada y no estoy pensando en eso de momento solo quiero descansar y luego ayudaré con el valle eso es todo

Chicas es mejor que se vayan de meterán en problemas por entrar aquí -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es verdad, Isaac tiene mucho que pensar así que mejor déjenlo solo un momento -dijo Long calmado-

No entienden es que yo...quiero -Lu resbalo con algo de agua y cayó lanzando varios movimientos al aire tratando de sujetarse algo pero al final le quito a los tres su toallas, Himiko, Zafiro, Amy y Lu estaban sonrojadas enormemente en sus caras, los tres por su parte solo estaban nervioso mientras las hembras se sorprendieron-

¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Pervertidos! -gritaron las hembras-

¡Ustedes fueron los que se metieron al baño para hombres! -grito Isaac molesto y las cuatro salieron del baño- ¡Y quédense afuera que luego pensaré lo de ir a Japón! -las cuatro quedaron sentadas y sonrojadas mientras estaban más que rojas en toda la cara-

Bueno...hmmm ahora...veo...de donde saco Isaac...lo.."blanco" -dijo Lu sonrojada-

Si lo "blanco" era muy...aaah bueno -dijo Himiko sonrojada- y aaagh creo que es de familia lo "blanco" y bueno...lo presentaba con mucho orgullo

Yo he probado he probado lo "blanco" de Isaac pero es la primera vez que lo veo directamente -dijo Zafiro sonrojada-

Ajajaja Long no se queda lejos de lo "blanco" -dijo Amy sonrojada- estaba bien..."blanco" -las hembras más rojas al pensarlo, después de dos días todos los guardianes estaban comenzando a retirarse excepto por James, Boa y Kajo, los cuales creaban la madera que necesitaban para los cimientos de las casas y edificios de diferentes usos-

Supongo que ya es todo por ahora -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Po tenemos que irnos, tenemos un deber en Japón -dijo Hinata calmada- veremos la forma de mandar ayuda si la desean

Está bien, no hay problema -dijo Po sonriendo- nosotros nos levantaremos de nuevo como lo hicieron nuestros ancestros y todos los anteriores a nosotros

Respeto eso -dijo Hanabi sonriendo- cuídense mucho, todos ustedes -Tigresa, Sai, Kondo, Tom, Eagle, Lu, Himiko e Isaac asintieron sonriendo- ¿Isaac tu...realmente quieres quedarte aquí? -Hanabi le dio una mirada rápida a Zafiro la cual parecía algo triste-

Si, me quedare aquí, esta es la única vida que conozco -dijo Isaac calmado- aquí me crié y crecí, ademas quiero estar junto a mi madre un rato más

Entiendo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Todos en casa querrán verte de vez en cuando, o lo olvides -dijo Long sonriendo-

Porsupuesto hermano -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos chocaron puños sonriendo- aún me debes una peleá pero creo saber el resultado

Si descuida tu también encontrarás tu Modo Explosivo -dijo Long sonriendo, Isaac asintió sonriendo-

Hinata antes de que se vayan -dijo Po sonriendo, se acercó y le dio a Hinata el orbe blanco- ten guarden esto, que nadie jamás lo vaya a encontrar jamás

Descuida está en buenas manos, el jamás saldrá de este orbe estará ahí para siempre -dijo Hinata molesta viendo el orbe-

Zafiro, lo siento pero yo...-dijo Isaac deprimido-

Ya no digas nada más, lo entiendo perfectamente -dijo Zafiro sonriendo- este es tu hogar también, aquí creciste, no conoces más desde aquí -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda- este es el adiós Isaac cuídate mucho

Lo haré y tú también cuídate Zafiro siempre te recordaré -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Hacen una linda pareja -dijo Eagle sonriendo, su tono de hablado era algo más bajo para que no la escucharan-

Si debería quedarse con ella y no aquí con Lu Ann o Himiko -dijo Sai calmado hablando en un tono más bajo también-

Oigan los puedo oír -dijo Lu molesta y los dos mantuvieron la boca cerrada- así está mejor

Lu Ann, guerrera Dragon, hija de Po -dijo Zafiro algo seria- cuida muy bien a Isaac porque donde llegue a ser infeliz contigo vendré por el

Ya veremos, todos los días serán como la luna de miel, no pararemos de hacerlo -dijo Lu sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada-

Jaaaaa ya viví esa luna de miel de todos los días, no te hagas la muy importante gata -dijo Zafiro sonriendo-

¿A quien llamas gata, sarnosa? -dijo Lu sonriendo molesta, las dos juntaron sus cabezas frotando sus frentes, comenzaban a frotar y forcejear sus cabezas un poco mientras gruñían-

Esto...se me hace...-dijo Po sonriendo-

Muy conocido -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Eso Lu no te dejes vencer recuerda que Isaac es tuyo ahora -dijo Tigresa molesta- que no te gana la japonesa pulgosa

Zafiro no dejes que te insulten, Isaac tal vez se quede pero tu y el tiene una historia amorosa más profunda -dijo Hinata molesta, Tigresa y Hinata gruñeron acercándose- mi alumna sabe cocinar, cocer ropa, senos más grandes, también tiene el kamasutra japones ¿que tiene tu hija?

Ella sabe cocinar, es linda, amable y todas la aman porque se parece a su padre y no hace falta tener esas bolsas enormes de grasa, si sabes usar lo que tienes el macho jamás te abandona y ooooo mi esposo jamás ha dicho que está insatisfecho -dijo Tigresa sonriendo molesta-

Pues mi esposo nunca me quita las manos de encima adora mis pechos y cuerpo aún pasando tantos años -dijo Hinata sonriendo molesta con venas marcandose en su cabeza-

 _Oigan..oigan...ya se fue demasiado lejos_ -pensaron Hanabi, Long, Isaac, Izanamy, Himiko y Po confundidos y nerviosos-

Creo que mejor nos vamos -dijo Izanamy nervioso sujetando a Hinata de los hombros y Long sujetó a Zafiro para comenzar a caminar-

Adiós y nos vemos en la boda dentro de unos meses -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Adiós y cuídense mucho -dijo Isaac sonriendo, todos se despidieron-

 _Así una aventura más fue terminada, tragedias ocurrieron y en gran escala, todos tuvieron un feo golpe por todo esto_ -Kajo estaba en el pantano y justo en el centro del lago había un rosal llena de rosas blancas- _Kajo sembró ese rosal para recordar a su amiga caída esperando que del mundo entendiera el punto de vista de Rosa desde una forma más pacífica_ -Kajo estaba calmada viendo la puesta de sol mientras su rosal crecía un poco más, Sparks y Himiko estaban trabajando juntos pero Himiko daba más indicaciones y Sparks cargaba una tabla de madera- _En cuanto a Sparks el aún mantiene su promesa de querer ser más fuerte que su padre y trato de acercarse a mi hermana un poco más pero mi hermana..._

Bien Sparks uno más y terminamos, los carpinteros y arquitectos estarán armando todo dentro de una hora -dijo Himiko sonriendo y Sparks asintió sonriendo- bien tómate un descanso

Gracias...oye ¿tienes planes más tarde? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

No ¿por que? -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Es que pensaba si...querías ¿podíamos tener una cita tú y yo? -dijo Sparks sonriendo-

Aaah eres muy amable Sparks pero yo no te veo de esa forma -dijo Himiko sonriendo- Lo siento pero te veo más como un hermano menor -Sparks bajo las orejas deprimido por eso- pero somos amigos y parte de un buen equipo

Claro...amigos -dijo Sparks deprimido y sonriendo-

 _¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hermana siempre se centro más al trabajo y no a una relación romántica_ -Himiko siguió trabajando con Sparks y dándole indicaciones- _Pero aún no perdemos la fe de que encontrara un novio que le guste, uno más...maduro pero no tanto_ -Sai, Kondo, Eagle y Tom estaban arreglando algunas cosas construyendo los cimientos mientras Lu sostenía el bastón de Po cortado, lo revisó y pensaba como arreglarlo- _Bueno en cuanto al bastón de mi papá...jeejeje digamos que un poco de cinta no le cabría mal_ -Lu estaba tratando de unir las dos mitades con una cinta adhesiva dorada pero las dos piezas cayeron al suelo-

Y no funciono -dijo Lu preocupada, sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza y se giró sujetando su cabeza- ¡Hay ¿quien me pegó?! -dijo molesta cuando se dio cuenta había un nuevo bastón y mensaje con pétalos rosados en el suelo- cámbialo esa cosa vieja ya no sirve...¿abuelo Shifu? -Lu tembló un poco sujetando el báculo y se puso nerviosa para irse corriendo, de entre las ramas del árbol estaba Shifu sonriendo y riendo un poco, el viento movió las hojas y Shifu solo se fue con ellas-

 _Aún no estoy segura de lo qué pasó ese día pero lo dejé de pensar, en cuanto a Hanabi ella vive con un hueco en el corazón_ -Hanabi estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana, su bebé estaba frente a ella en su cuna mientras en su cuello llevaba su anillo de bodas en un collar de oro- _perder a su esposo le resultó muy doloroso, pasó un mes de luto completo pero es fuerte, trabaja y cuida de su hijo con ayuda de su familia, aún le falta su gran amor pero es fuerte ella siempre ha sabido lidiar con su dolor_ -Hanabi sonrió cargando a Haruki en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente-

 _En cuanto a Long, el...bueno digamos que el ave fénix debía abrir sus alas y volar, unas semana después de este asunto Long dejó la aldea Shiba para recorrer cada región de Japón y poder compensar el mal con el bien_ -Long estaba caminando en medio del bosque cargando una maleta y se giró lanzando un golpe liberando una onda de energia, se vio una sombra y apareció Amy frente a él-

¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Long confundido-

Hola...-dijo Amy sonrojada- bueno solo vine porque quería ver si te encontrabas bien

Estoy bien, no soy un niño -dijo Long calmado- espera...¿me seguiste por tres semanas?

Si bueno...jejeje es que no quería verte partir y no quería verte herido, quería saber si estabas bien -dijo Amy calmada-

Ooooh... ojojojo -Long sonrió un poco y se reía-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Amy confundida-

Tu...parece que te enamoraste de mi -dijo Long sonriendo, Amy se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada- ajajaja ya lo sabía -Amy le dio un ligero golpe en el estómago haciendo que s quedara callado- oooh eso ¿Por que?

Porque no entiendes el corazón de una dama -dijo Amy molesta y sonrojada- ahora vamos -Long solo la vio confundido- dijiste que cambias este país, pues bien vamos, lo cambiaré junto a ti -Amy sonrió y Long asintió sonriendo-

 _Tal vez ninguno de los dos de un paso rápido aún pero ambos están viajando juntos para cambiar su país y la mente de las personas_ -Long y Amy caminaron juntos hasta que Long la tomó de la mano- _En cuanto a mi e Isaac bueno digamos que no todo siempre es color de rosa, en una relación hay bien y mal, nuestro matrimonio aun es válido y pensaba que estaríamos juntos por siempre pero...puede que había dos opiniones diferentes aquí, había pasado un año y ro el Valle había sido reconstruido, el palacio de Jade ya estaba completo, el Valle igual, toda construcción hecha con madera y roca, y todos volvieron a sus hogares y la vida tomó su curso normal excepto por una cosa ..._

Me voy -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que? -dijo Lu sorprendida, Isaac y Lu estaban en la entrada del nuevo palacio de Jade viendo los edificios nuevos- ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

Si, hay muchos que necesitan ayuda haya afuera, el mal se extiende y toma diferentes formas -dijo Isaac calmado- ademas como el nuevo guerrero del dragón negro, tengo que aprender más de esta gema y de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer haya afuera

¿Estas seguro de tu decisión? -dijo Po calmado- Aqui puedes quedarte y aprender más de ti mismo

Esto es una decisión que yo he tomado, necesito ver qué hay en el mundo, quiero ver que más hay por allá fuera -dijo Isaac calmado- cuando obtenga el conocimiento que busco volveré

Si quieres puedo ir contigo -dijo Lu calmada-

No, este un viaje para comprensión y guía -dijo Isaac calmado- tu deber es quedarte aquí

Mi deber...-dijo Lu deprimida- en otros momento hubiera grito y pataleado diciendo llévame contigo pero ahora ya no, se que estas buscando mucho mas de ti y el mundo, esta bien pero dime ¿regresarías por mi? -Isaac sólo se calmó y asintio-

Si volveré -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu sonrió sonrojada- después de todo este es mi hogar, y tu ocupas un lugar en mi corazón -Lu estaba complacida- nos vemos -se colocó una capucha y se fue caminando-

 _ **¿Tu podrás encontrar herido un corazón sin duda alguna?**_

 _ **Eso fue lo que el viento me dijo mientras yo estaba muy cerca**_

 _ **No tengo ninguna respuesta, nada más que yo pueda decir, sólo yo elijo y decido poder seguir adelante**_

Isaac llevaba un tiempo caminando cuando llegó al bosque y vio a Himiko sonriendo de brazos cruzados-

Himiko -Isaac se detuvo viendo a Himiko, Himiko se acercó y lanzó un golpe pero Isaac lo detuvo con su palma-

¿Te vas sin despedirte? Que grosero -dijo Himiko sonriendo- ademas te dije que si lastimabas a mi hermana te la verías conmigo -Isaac solo soltó su puño y la dejo retroceder- ¿realmente quieres hacer esto?

 _ **Después de ser golpeados por esta triste primavera juntos hemos sido empujados por la luz del mismo verano.**_

 _ **Espero que no te separes del camino que tú elegiste y ojalá que tu siempre te ilumine a ti.**_

Quiero porque este es mi camino, supongo que no soy de los que se quedan quietos en un solo lugar -dijo Isaac sonriendo- Himiko cuídate mucho te extrañare

Y yo te extrañare -dijo Himiko sonriendo- recuerda las hermanas Ping te haremos elegir cuando regreses aunque claro yo ganaré jejeje -Isaac asintió sonriendo y comenzó a retirarse- por favor vuelve...solo quiero que regreses

Lo haré -dijo Isaac calmado y se retiró caminando, Himiko estaba llorando y sonrió para verlo partir-

 _ **Si quieres en las nubes vivir, nunca debes odiar esta lluvia caer.**_

 _ **Si deseas vivir sin mentir solo debes estar en soledad.**_

 _ **Todo el amor que ha estado en tu alma esperando para salir no necesita ninguna ayuda, siempre, siempre, desde que naciste siempre.**_

 _ **He estado esperando el momento en que quizás el mundo gire en torno a tus palabras y algún día, día, llegará hasta donde yo esté.**_

Bien es hora de ser más fuerte -dijo Sparks sonriendo, el avanzo corriendo usando una cuadra para sujetar una roca en su espalda, trató de correr pero cayó al suelo de cara- hay maldicion esto es malo

Si, no puedes correr con peso en tu espalda -Sparks se giró y vio a una tigresa de bengala de ojos amarillos- hola

Hola ¿quién eres tu? -dijo Sparks confundido-

Yo soy tu nueva compañera, me llamo Sara -dijo la tigresa sonriendo- espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Si claro yo también lo espero -dijo Sparks sonriendo y extendió su mano sonriendo- me gusta beber

Aajajaja un bebedor, veamos si puedes ganarme bebiendo rapidito -dijo Sara sonriendo-

¿Rapidito? Soy lento para otras cosas -dijo Sparks sonriendo- pero duro y fuerte de noche

Jajaja ¿que cosas son esas? -dijo Sara sonriendo y Sparks se sonrojó un poco, en el palacio Imperial Ichirou y Kajo salieron de un armario, Ichirou usaba un traje de gala dorado, pero se acomodaba su cinta y pantalón un poco, en cambio Kajo se arreglaba el pelo, cola, y vestido-

Rayos olvide mi pantaleta -dijo Kajo nerviosa, el vestido que usaba era de mucama- este traje de maid es realmente molesto

Olvídala alguien viene -dijo Ichirou nervioso- aaah rayos ahí vienen -Kajo se acomodo su traje y se quedó de pie mientras Ichirou se arregló su traje-

Aaah bien hecho señorita, gracias por indicarme por donde salir -dijo Ichirou sonriendo nervioso-

Fue un placer alteza -dijo Kajo sonriendo nerviosa-

Oigan tarados -los dos reaccionaron y vieron a Kirika sonriendo, Kirika estaba usando un vestido dorado y blanco- no soy la abuela, descuiden -los dos suspiraron y asintieron- pero Ichirou acomódate la melena y Kajo has meno ruido, también háganlo en la noche en el cuarto -los dos estaban sonrojados y asintieron- por cierto Kajo quiero hablar contigo para la reserva de flores y una nueva propuesta de colocar árboles y plantas sobre los edificios

Eso suena magnífico -dijo Kajo sonriendo- ¿qué tal si la llamamos, plan Kajo?

Me gusta -dijo Kirika sonriendo-

Soy un rey inútil y estoy perdido -dijo Ichirou sonriendo nervioso, solo las siguió por su camino-

 _ **Voy perdiendo la opción de**_ __ _ **sumarme a la gente que no**_ __ _ **conocía.**_

 _ **Antes de quedarme sin**_ __ _ **opciones yo no sé lo que antes hacia.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Camino a un lugar diferente me**_ __ _ **deshago de mi valentía, dejo**_ __ _ **atrás todo lo que tenía y me**_ __ _ **siento más solo que nunca.**_

¡Todos vengan rápido! ¡Vengan rápido! -todos fueron corriendo directo a la puerta del palacio Shiba para ver a Hanabi cargando a Haruki en sus brazos-

¿Que le pasó? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡¿Esta bien?! ¡¿No se lastimó?! ¡¿Le pasó algo malo al niño?! -gritó Hinata más preocupada empujando a Izanamy al suelo-

Dijo su primera palabra -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

¡De verdad! -Izanamy y Hinata reaccionaron sonriendo y se acercaron para escucharlo mientras Hanabi lo sostenía-

Ver nene dila otra vez -dijo Hanabi sonriendo-

Kamehameha -dijo Haruki sonriendo provocando una ligera risa en Izanamy y Hinata-

Ajá ja ja ya lo veo ocupando el liderazgo del clan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y lo cargó en sus brazos- a ver chiquito ¿como dice la abuelita cuando está molesta?

Ña ña ñaaa -dijo Haruki sonriendo-

¿Que? Yo no digo eso -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Siempre lo dices -dijeron Izanamy y Hanabi sonriendo y Hinata negó con la cabeza para cargar a Haruki en sus brazos-

 _ ****_ _ **Quiero escapar de aquí.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A un lugar que nadie conoce,**_ __ _ **no quiero ser yo mismo quiero**_ __ _ **convertirme en alguien**_ __ _ **más.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo en esta mascara escondo**_ __ _ **la sonrisa de este presente.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Esto es lo que realmente deseamos?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sobre el césped yo me acostare.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Llorando y si entiendo lo que hay en mi:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ese nudo que tengo en el pecho.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"El cielo es demasiado triste."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo con todas mis fuerzas lo grité.**_

Long estaba dormido sobre un montón de pasto y luego sonrió al sentir a alguien encima de él, abrió los ojos y vio a Amy encima de él, los dos se dieron un beso y se alejaron un poco-

¿Bien que toca hoy? -dijo Amy sonriendo-

Creo que podemos ir a una zona diferente escuche que han habido robos de algunos tipos, mercancía impuestos y demás -dijo Long calmado y se levantó-

Pensaba más en quedarnos aquí y tomar un descanso últimamente he tenido muchas náuseas y los tobillos me matan por su inchazon -dijo Amy sonriendo y se acosto junto a Long- también mis senos están a doloridos y sensibles, te dije que no los muerdas tanto

Perdón, perdón es que o me puedo resistir -dijo Long sonriendo- pero este lugar no está tan mal para comenzar una casa o una escuela de artes marciales

Y una casa llena de niños jajaja -dijo Amy sonriendo, ambos estaban en un campo abierto viendo todo el lugar vacío solo para ellos-

 _ ****_ _ **No me importa si no viajó**_ __ _ **a través del tiempo.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo el presente es lo que**_ __ _ **aprecio y me importa pero, pero.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Espero no arrepentirme más.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Y si atado estoy a las cosas que pasan?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Sí nos volvemos uno y**_ __ _ **las cosas nos fallan?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cierto, así es.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo espero que ambos**_ __ _ **podamos ser felices.**_

Isaac solo se recostó sobre una roca viendo el cielo, estaba demasiado lejos Del Valle, el tiempo había pasado, demasiado, casi seis años y el solo seguía en su camino, ya ni sabía en donde estaba solo sabía que tenía seguir caminando, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una montaña cubierta de nieve-

¿No piensas volver? -dijo Po calmado detrás de Isaac-

¿Como me seguiste? -dijo Isaac calmado viendo a Po mientras caminaba rodeándolo-

Tengo el control de la energía natural, jamás te ocultarías de mi -dijo Po sonriendo- solo vine a pedirte un favor, regresa

¿Acaso? -dijo Isaac confundido y Po asintió sonriendo, Isaac no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo- ¡Esperé a un halcón le tráera información de parte de Long!

Esta bien pero tu date prisa -dijo Po sonriendo, Isaac siguió corriendo directo al Valle, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego al palacio de ande reuniéndose con sus amigos, cuando vio Himiko y Tigresa estaban preocupadas junto a una puerta de madera-

¿Como están? ¿Las dos? -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Creo que deberías entrar es algo importante -dijo Himiko preocupada-

Isaac recuerda cuando entres por esa puerta, tu vida cambiará para siempre -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Isaac asintió y entró con cuidado, había una oveja sonriendo y se hizo a un lado dejando escuchar algo de llanto, Isaac se sorprendió y vio a Lu sujetando dos pequeños vistos en sus brazos, cuando vio se sorprendió-

Hola mi amor -dijo Lu sonriendo- jeje...lo ven niños papá ya vino

¿Son dos? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y sonrió, pasó caminando y se acercó para ver a una pequeña tigresa blanca y a un lobo blanco, ambos solo gemían un poco-

Si son dos bebes...son nuestros bebes -dijo Lu llorando- cárgala...es una niña y es la mayor -Lu extendió su brazo izquierdo e Isaac cargó a la tigresa en sus brazos, sonrió un poco y cargó a la bebe en sus brazos, la bebe solo estaba moviendo las manos un poco sacando sus garras, Isaac le tomó una mano y la bebe sujetó uno de sus dedos- es hermosa pero no tengo un nombre todavía ¿tienes uno?

¿Qué hay del pequeño? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Él es Ryu -dijo Lu sonriendo- el es nuestro hijo Isaac, y es idéntico a ti, siendo sincera jaja no pensé que fuera a tener dos, pensé en dos niños quizás no una niña, por eso sólo tenía nombre para niños -Isaac sonrió y vio a la bebe-

Molly -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿de donde tomaste ese nombre?

Hace años lo elegí si llegaba a tener una hija, y me encanta mi pequeña Molly -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Molly claro -dijo Lu sonriendo- es muy bello -Isaac sonrió y se sentó viendo a sus hijos, la tarde pasó e Isaac estaba hablando con Po-

Sus nietos ya están dormidos igual que su madre -dijo Isaac sonriendo- Molly ya quiere morder y Ryu es muy inquieto

Lo has hecho bien Isaac -dijo Po sonriendo- pero me dio que tenemos un asunto serio -de giro y le dio un papel a Isaac- esto fue robado hace meses de un museo -Isaac vio una espada de doble filo y solo apretó los ojos- me temo que Berseck haya despertado algo más serio, algo más grande que el

Si pero no importa seguiré peleando como debe ser -dijo Isaac calmado-

Bueno escucha ha llegado la hora, quiero que seas el maestro del palacio de Jade -dijo Po sonriendo y le entregó su bastón- es tu turno

No, yo no puedo tomar esto -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Mis nietos crecerán felices con su padre y un hogar, ya pasó mi tiempo ya es hora de que me vaya a descansar como todo viejo con mi esposa, Lu Ann ya no quiere pelear y solo quiere ser su madre y tu esposa, Himiko jejeje ella tiene la cabeza en otra cosa, se que lo harás muy bien Isaac -dijo Po sonriendo e Isaac tomó el bastón pero lo giró y lo clavó en el suelo-

Tener bastón no es lo mío -dijo Isaac sonriendo- la espada por otro lado es más para mí -Isaac regreso al cuarto y vio a Lu dormir, se sentó junto a ella y vio a los bebés dormidos-

¿Que sucede amor? -dijo Lu calmada y medio dormida-

Nada solo que estoy muy feliz con el resultado que he tenido ahora con mi vida gracias Lu Ann -dijo Isaac sonriendo- te amo Lu Ann

Yo tambien te amo -dijo Lu sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios-

 _ **El fin.**_


	93. Chapter 93

_**¡¿Isaac se convierte en un vampiro?!**_

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa en el Valle de La Paz, todos los animales estaban callados, las calles parecían estar vacías, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, se podían escuchar algunos ruidos como risas, ligeras risas y el sonido del viento, en medio de la oscuridad aparecieron unas flamas amarillas y luego una sonrisa hacha de energía amarilla ya en medio de las flamas apareció Lu sonriendo-

¡BOOOOOO! -Lu gritó sonriendo, ella estaba usando un atuendo de color naranja, que cubría su cabeza y todo su cuerpo con un par de listones rojos por debajo de su mentón, parecía que su traje era una manta naranja con una capucha que tenía una apertura para mostrar su cara con dos ojos amarillos en la frente, ella había hecho Boo frente a Isaac el cual parecía no reaccionar-

¿Que dices? ¿Ahora si te cause mello? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¿Que se supone que eres? -dijo Isaac calmado-

Soy una calabaza fantasma, ¿verdad que está lindo? -Lu giró sonriendo mostrando su disfraz, usaba el disfraz que le cubría todo el cuerpo, manos, brazos y por debajo de las rodillas, usaba uña pantalón negro con sus sandalias- me encantó mucho ademas mi gorro es su cara y boca

Supongo que está bien de tu calabaza -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si pero ¿que es tu disfraz? -dijo Lu sonriendo- parece que ni llevas uno -Isaac usaba una camisa blanca con chaleco negro, un cinturón negro con pantalón y zapatos negros, encima usaba una capa negra con interior rojo, Isaac tenía los ojos rojos y colmillos saliendo de su boca pero estos eran de plástico-

Soy un vampiro -dijo Isaac calmado- fue el único disfraz decente que encontré y que no causara algo de vergüenza al usarlo

¿Que tiene de malo disfrazarse así? -dijo Himiko sonriendo, Isaac se giró y la vio quedando ligeramente sonrojado, Himiko usaba unas botas largas con tacón y agujetas blancas, encima usaba un vestido corto con la falda esponjada de color morado brillante con una falda interior color rosa, en el cuerpo usaba una blusa morada con el busto ajustado mostrándolo levemente con los hombros cubiertos, guantes de color morado algo largos y un sombrero negro puntiagudo en la cabeza- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi disfraz de bruja?

Nada...es ah...bueno sexy -dijo Isaac sonrojado mientras Lu infló sus mejillas molesta-

En halloween usamos cosas sexys mira nada este disfraz no como el de mi mamá -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

¿Que tiene de malo mi disfraz? -dijo Tigresa calmada mostrando que vestía un disfraz de monja, a su lado tenía a Yu de siete años vestido como calavera- a Yu le gusta su disfraz

Soy huesitos -dijo Yu sonriendo-

En Halloween te tienes que vestir sexy sino solo eres alguien aburrido con un disfraz extraño -dijo Himiko sonriendo-

Hay no debería dejarte jugar tanto con Sparks -dijo Tigresa preocupada- bueno llevaré a su hermano a conseguir dulces igual a su padre

Yo quiero dulces -dijo Po sonriendo usando un disfraz de León con pantimedias y una faja-

¿Qué rayos es usted? -dijo Isaac sorprendido y nervioso-

Soy el leon cobarde -dijo Po sonriendo-

No...más bien es un leon sexy y cobarde -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Me declaro culpable -dijo Po sonriendo moviendo las manos de una forma extraña- ahora vámonos que quiero dulces, quiero dulces

¿No estás muy viejo para dulces? -dijo Himiko confundida-

No, soy un niño en el alma, y un niño que ama los dulces -dijo Po sonriendo- Isaac no olvides la canción de abertura

La tendré en mente señor -dijo Isaac calmado-

Vámonos que quiero mis bollos de chocolate -dijo Po calmado-

Esta bien vámonos -dijo Tigresa sonriendo, Po y Yu sonrieron mientras se iban corriendo- Hay veré que no se pierdan

A veces me sorprende que sea un guardián legendario -dijo Sai sorprendido, Sai parecía haberse tatuado marcas de costuras en los brazos, dedos, hombros, cuello y cara, en el cuello tenía tornillos de plástico pegados y usaba un pantalón viejo y roto con botas-

Déjenlo un rato, el tiene alma de niño como yo -dijo Kondo sonriendo, él usaba vendas en el cuerpo fingiendo ser una momia- quiero comer dulces

Más que dulces yo quiero una que otra botana -dijo Eagle sonriendo, ella usaba una camisa china de manga larga azul oscura con bordes dorado y un sombrero redondo en la cabeza con un pergamino en la frente, al parecer estaba vestida como una Jiangshen-

Vamos por unos dulces y a una fiesta -dijo Tom sonriendo, él usaba un pantalón negro roto, sus latas estaban descubiertas y tenía el pelo blanco y alborotado con extensiones y colmillos saliendo de su boca-

¿De que te disfrazaste? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Soy un lobo blanco pero grande y poderoso jajaja...¿muy racista? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Un poquito -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Ya vamos a la fiesta una vez que Isaac de inicio a la celebración -dijo Lu sonriendo sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Isaac y comenzó a empujarlo al centro de la cuidada-

No me jales, Lu Ann -dijo Isaac preocupado, en medio de la aldea estaba un escenario donde había pocas antorchas encendidas, todas se apagaron dejando a los habitantes un poco asustados, se escuchó un aullido algo fuerte en el campo y vieron un resplandor rojo en medio del escenario donde Isaac apareció abriendo los brazos sujetando su capa abriéndola-

No puede ser Halloween sin esta canción -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac camino moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, la canción sonaba un poco lento hasta que gano fuerza y los aldeanos gritaron emocionados, Isaac sonrió y aplaudió-

 _ **It's close to midnight**_ __-Isaac canto sonriendo- _ **Something evil's lurking from the dark**_ __-los aldeanos aplaudieron con la canción- _ **Under the moonlight**_ _ **,**_ _ **You see a sight that almost stops your heart**_ _ **-**_ Isaac canto sonriendo señalando al público- _**You try to scream**_ __ _ **But terror takes the sound before you make it**_ __-Lu y los demás estaban bailando un poco con la canción- _ **You start to freeze**_ __ _ **As horror looks you right between your eyes**_ _ **,**_ _ **You're paralyzed**_ __-Isaac canto sonriendo caminando por el escenario viendo a los aldeanos-

 _ **Cause this is thriller**_ _ **!**_ -Isaac gritó sonriendo levantando su brazo derecho y los aldeanos gritaron sonriendo- _**Thriller night**_ __-Isaac regresó su brazo cantando con fuerza- _ **And no one's gonna save you**_ _ **f**_ _ **rom the beast about to strike**_ _ **,**_ _ **You know it's thriller**_ __-Isaac levantó ambos brazos arqueando los sobre su cabeza- _ **Thriller night**_ __-sacudio sus brazos y luego su cadera, camino una par de pasos bajando los brazos- _ **You're fighting for your life**_ __ _ **Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah**_ __-giró cantando y levantó su brazo derecho abriendo la mano-

La música siguió soñando pero Isaac giró tomando su capa y se envolvió cubriendo su cuerpo y hocico dejando ver solo sus ojos rojos, la música siguió sonando mientras él movía sus hombros un poco, los aldeanos estaban bailando con el ritmo de la canción pero Isaac mantenía su estado quieto y las antorchas estaban ardiendo poco a poco-

 _ **That this is thrille**_ _ **r ,**_ _ **Thriller night**_ __-Isaac canto sonriendo levantando los brazos- _ **'Cause I can thrill you more**_ __ _ **Than any ghoul would ever dare try**_ __-Isaac canto sonriendo moviendo los brazos mientras los aldeanos bailaban sonriendo- _ **Thriller,**_ _ **uuuujooo**_ _ **thriller night**_ _ **,**_ _ **So let me hold you tight**_ __ _ **And share a killer, diller, chiller**_ _ **AAUUU**_ -canto sonriendo y vio sujetado su ebilla con una mano y levantó la otra- _**Thriller here tonight**_

 _ **'Cause this is thriller**_ __ _ **Thriller night**_ __ _ **Girl, I can thrill you more**_ __-Lu sonrió bailando levantando sus manos sacando las garras y las giró frente a ella- _ **Than any ghoul would ever dare try**_ __ _ **Thriller, thriller night**_ __ _ **So let me hold you tight**_ __ _ **And share a killer**_ _ **AAAUU**_ _ **, thriller**_ __-Isaac terminó de cantar y se giró cubriendo su cuerpo de nuevo con su capa y se escuchó una fuerte risa mientras los aldeanos aplaudían con fuerza-

Genial como siempre -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac sonrió asintiendo-

Vamos a disfrutar este día -dijo Sai sonriendo- yo quiero dulces

Vamos que te estar tardando con el chocolate -dijo Eagle sonriendo-

Creo que estará bien comer manzanas con caramelo -dijo Lu sonriendo, se escuchó un gruñido y Lu vio como Isaac parecía tener hambre por pensar en las manzanas, Lu solo sonrió- parece que tienes mucha hambre

Si...no he comido nada en un buen rato -dijo Isaac levemente sonrojado, Lu lo abrazó del brazo izquierdo y comenzó a jalarlo-

Chicos ustedes vayan por algo para comer mi novio y yo vamos por dulces -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Oye no me jales -dijo Isaac calmado-

Esta bien ustedes diviértanse -dijo Sai sonriendo- vamos por dulces

Dicen que en halloween ves lo que más te asusta pero desde que él volvió lo veo todos los días -dijo Kondo llorando-

Ya olvídate de eso -dijo Tom sonriendo, todos fueron a diferentes eventos, Po y Tigresa llevaron a Yu a pedir dulces, en todos lados había animales disfrazados de monstruos y animales disfrazados de otros animales, mientras Sai y los demás participaban en juegos Isaac y Lu estaban entrando a los lugares de comida-

Quiero comer algo rico -dijo Lu sonriendo, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron al señor Ping repartir algunos fideos y dulces- abuelito Ping ¿por que no estas disfrazado?

Hola Lu querida, descuida mi niña estoy disfrazado -dijo Ping sonriendo- soy un cocinero apuñalado mira -se giró y mostró que su espalda tenía uña cuchillo de plástico enterrado con una mancha de sangre falsa- ¿Qué tal?

Hmmm sutil -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que los trae aquí tórtolos? -dijo Ping sonriendo-

Queremos algo de dulce -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Y no somos tórtolos -dijo Isaac calmado-

Yo reparto dulces y nutritivos fideos, Li es el que da los dulces preciosa -dijo Ping sonriendo-

¡Vengan! ¡Vengan por sus bollos pegajosos! ¡Manzanas acarameladas! -Li gritó sonriendo mostrando bandejas con bollos cubiertos de miel, manzanas acarameladas y demás, al parecer él estaba vestido con una sábana blanca y parecía que se había hachado harina en la cara-

¿Abuelo? -dijo Lu confundida y Li sonrió-

Hola tesoro ¿quieres un dulce? -dijo Li sonriendo-

Si pero ¿de que estas disfrazada? -dijo Lu confundida- ¿eres un fantasma?

En realidad no estoy disfrazado, me bañe pero había olvidado mi ropa así que me vestí con una vieja sábana que corre, cuando iba a hacer los bollos la harina me cayó encima y pues termine así -dijo Li sonriendo nervioso-

Hay ya veo, dame dos manzanas por favor abuelo -dijo Lu sonriendo, Li le dio las manzanas, ella e Isaac estaban caminando por el valle viendo los disfraces, Lu sonrió sonrojada y tomó la mano de Isaac guiándolo a una banca-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Quería pasar tiempo contigo -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac extendió su mano acercando su manzana a la boca de Lu- ¿me estas dando de comer?

Dale la mordida nada más -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu sonrió sonrojada y le dio una mordida ligera quitando un pedazo-

Hmmm está deliciosa -dijo Lu sonriendo- sabes escuche que los vecinos hicieron una casa embrujada vamos a verla

¿Una casa embrujada? ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que podrás con ella? -dijo Isaac sonriendo con un tono de burla-

Claro que puedo soy valiente -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac levantó una ceja con burla y los dos avanzaron por la aldea, se acercaron a una casa un poco grande y vieron que había una puerta pintada con manchas de sangre, el techo estaba pintado de verde oscuro con esqueletos falsos colgados en las paredes- Como que s ve...uguiii spuuukiii

¿Asustada? -dijo Isaac sonriendo cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a Lu-

Claro que no -dijo Lu nerviosa, Isaac pagó los boletos y Lu le abrazó el brazo izquierdo con fuerza para entrar a la casa, el lugar era oscuro y algo frío, siguieron caminando mientras el piso de madera estaba crujiendo un poco, Lu estaba nerviosa y más cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer en el campo- ¡Iiiiiii! -Lu solo tembló y se aferró mas a Isaac- escuche algo muy feo venir de algún lado

Tranquila solo fue el viento -dijo Isaac calmado, siguieron caminando un rato notando un barril a medio abrir- ja ¿de verdad piensan que somos tontos? -Isaac soltó una ligera risa y le dio unos ligeros golpes escuchando un ligero quejido- si hay alguien dentro

Hay déjalo...de seguro pasó mucho tiempo preparando su disfraz y viendo como entrar ahí -dijo Lu nerviosa, Isaac sonrió solo siguió caminando y ambos pasaron por lo que parecía ser un conejo vestido con una ropa vieja y rota con una máscara de calavera, en un momento el conejo se levantó y gritó asustando a Lu- ¡HAYYYAAAAAAAA! ¡La rata me va a morder! -Lu gritó asustada y lo pateó con fuerza lanzándolo por la ventana- haaaaf que horror

¡Jajajajajaja! -Isaac se comenzó a reír con fuerza sujetando su estómago- solo era alguien disfrazado jajaja que divertida eres -Isaac la abrazó y siguieron su recorrido-

¡KYAAAAAA! -Lu gritó asustada abrazando a Isaac viendo un esqueleto de cabra colgada del cuello- ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! -Lu volvió a gritar casi subiendo a los hombros de Isaac por el miedo de ver a un ser con la piel verde, partes del cuerpo faltantes y huesos por fuera, Isaac no se asustó solo trataba de mantener calmada a Lu, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a un panda joven con agujas de acupunturas por todo el cuerpo, Isaac sintió dolor de solo verlo y Lu subió a sus brazos mientras la cargaba- ¡KYAAAAAAA! -después de un rato los dos estaban afuera y Lu estaba pálida tratando de respirar para calmarse pero estaba sofocada-

Hmmm no estuvo tan mal -dijo Isaac calmado, siguieron caminando un rato pero Lu seguía temblando- ¿Estas bien?

Si...solo tengo un poco de frío -dijo Lu nerviosa-

¿No será porque temblaste con cada tipo disfrazado? Sin mencionar al pobre conejo que pateaste hasta luna jajaja -dijo Isaac riendo un poco, Lu solo se sonrojó y temblaba pero de vergüenza- ven pequeña miedosa vamos por algo más -Lu lo siguió pero Isaac levantó las orejas confundió y giró a los lados viendo todo serio-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Lu confundida-

Escuche algo, ve al valle iré a investigar -dijo Isaac calmado, Lu trató de decir algo pero Isaac se fue corriendo dejando a Lu sola cerca de la casa embrujada- ¡Oye! ¡Hay hijo de tu...loba madre! -Lu solo infló sus mejillas, después de un rato se vio un resplandor carmesí, Lu vio al bosque notando la energía carmesí y comenzó a ver a Isaac caminando de regreso pero él parecía poco herido con el traje poco desgarrado en algunas partes y se tocaba el cuello del lado derecho notando pequeñas gotas de sangre- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Nada...solo ha...no recuerdo qué pasó...recuerdo haber peleado..pero ah creo que algo me rasguñó el cuello -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿No recuerdas nada? -dijo Lu confundida-

No...solo que estaba oscuro...yo ha...no recuerdo más -dijo Isaac calmado tocando su cuello-

Ven vamos a casa para que te revise el cuello -dijo Lu calmada, Isaac asintió y los dos regresaron al palacio de Jade, en la enfermería Lu le revisaba el cuello a Isaac notando que tenía algo parecido a una mordida con dos agujeros en el cuello- ¿Qué es esto? Parece que te picaron con jeringas

¿Qué? -dijo Isaac confundido, Lu le colocó un vendaje y algodón para taparle la morderá-

Estarás bien, no tienes nada más -dijo Lu calmada, Isaac se rascó la cabeza y sintió algo en su muñeca izquierda, cuando vio tenía una cadena atada a su muñeca y brazo con una joya roja en una unión dejando la cadena sujeta-

 _¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo...habérmelo puesto_ -dijo Isaac confundido, siguió calmado pero comenzó a sentirse mareado, solo respiro profundo y cayó en la cama-

¿Isaac? ¡¿Isaac que tienes?! -Lu gritó preocupada, le tocó la frente y noto algo de fiebre- ¿Qué es esto? Esta ardiendo literalmente -lo cubrió y lo dejó dormir por un rato, permaneció con él por la noche y al amanecer los dos despertaron calmados e Isaac noto como seguían usando sus disfraces de la noche anterior-

Oye despierta Lu Ann ya amaneció -dijo Isaac calmado-

Hmmm ¿que? -dijo Lu sonando un poco dormida- ¿Isaac como te sientes? Ayer tenías mucha fiebre antes de desmayarte

Estoy bien por ahora...no sé qué me pasó -dijo Isaac confundido- pero creo que ya estoy mejor -los dos salieron por un momento e Isaac noto la luz del sol pero se cubrió los ojos con un brazo para evitar el contacto- aaaargh demasiado brillante

Tranquilo dormiste mucho así que el amanecer debe ser intenso por ahora -dijo Lu sonriendo, siguieron caminando pero el sol fue ocultado por las nubes de lluvia e Isaac pudo ver mejor por un momento, Isaac y siguieron con su día normal, todo parecía ser un día normal, todos hablaban de la fiesta de disfraces, Isaac se dio un baño quitándose el disfraz pero no pudo quitar la cadena que tenía en el brazo, el maquillaje de su disfraz se quitó pero sus colmillos falsos se habían cortado por sus colmillos reales, abrió la boca viendo como sus colmillos habían crecido tan si quiera un poco-

Hmm...eso es nuevo -dijo Isaac calmado, no le dio importancia y siguió lavando sus dientes, a la noche Isaac estaba tratando de dormir pero solo giraba en su cama tratando de coincidir el sueño, no pudo y salió de la cama, vestía solo sus botas y pantalón, cuando salió al exterior estaba completamente oscuro pero comenzó a notar todo por sí mismo, no había ni un solo rastro de luz pero él sí podía verlo todo de forma natural, escuchó el movimiento de unas hojas como si fueran navajas chocando entre sí y el sonido venía de un árbol a unos metros lejos de él, siguió caminando notando como en un árbol a varios metros más abajo de la montaña estaba una madre pájaro con sus pañuelos, podía escuchar la respiración de cada uno de ellos y noto algo nuevo, por un momento podía ver los latidos de sus corazones, Isaac solo cerró la puerta con cuidado y se alejó-

Eso fue...raro -Isaac solo movió la cabeza y volvió a la cama a tratar de dormir, la noche siguió mientras gruñía, apretaba la mandíbula y parecía que sus garras y colmillos crecían otro poco, estaba respirando agitado y escuchó el gong, Isaac se levantó y abrió una cortina, pero apenas sintió el sol gruñó y ,a volvió a cerrar- ¡Grrrraaaaaaghh..! -Isaac gritó molesto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se sorprendió y vio unos reflejos del sol, colocó su mano frente al rayo de luz pero no le pasó nada, parecía que solo le irritaba de vista, se vistió con una camisa blanca y su saco negro encima con pantalón negro, botas y su abrigo tenía bordes rojos en el cuello, hombros, brazos y cola, sabía que la luz del sol le irritaba un poco así que tomó unos lentes oscuros para evitar eso, la mañana siguió normal, Lu estaba cocinando mientras los demás estaban esperando por la comida-

Genial ya casi está solo falta un poco -dijo Lu sonriendo moviendo la sartén un poco-

¿Por que estás cocinando? Por lo general el maestro es quien cocina -dijo Sai calmado-

¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? -dijo Himiko aburrida-

¿Qué respuesta? -dijo Tom confundido-

Bueno es porque estoy practicando para ser una buena esposa -dijo Lu sonriendo- también para ser una buena madre y la comida es lo primero que tiene que tener el esposo -los demás suspiraron y escucharon la puerta abrirse y ver a Isaac entrar-

Vaya miren quien se levantó con resaca -dijo Kondo sonriendo-

Cierra la boca -dijo Isaac irritados sentados y sujetando su cabeza-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Eagle confundida viendo como Isaac parecía estar irritado a la luz solar- ¿por que las gafas?

Amanecí algo irritado, me duele la cabeza eso es todo -dijo Isaac cansado-

¿Por que será? -dijo Himiko calmada-

Ya déjenlo en paz, debe estar cansado, vamos Isaac es hora de desayunar -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac vio como Lu dejó un plato con algo de huevo y arroz frente a él- es un omellette, lo aprendí de un libro, pruébalo

Claro -dijo Isaac calmado, le dio una probada y sonrió- esta delicioso...-Isaac siguió comiendo mientras Lu estaba sonriendo encantada-

¿Y para nosotros no hay? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Si claro también les daré de comer -dijo Lu algo molesta al verlo, Isaac estaba comiendo tranquilo y la tarde llegó trayendo un sol algo fuerte, después de los entrenamientos Isaac estaba cansado y sudado caminando por los pasillos, Isaac llegó a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua-

Espero que esto me quita la sed -Isaac comenzó a beber el agua, al acabarse el vaso bebió otro, siguió así un par de veces pero Isaac se sorprendió, estaba temblando y tenía el estómago lleno pero su sed no se iba- esto no puede ser...debe ser una broma, ya bebí como un litro...y todavía estoy sediento...¿por que? -siguió bebiendo vaso tras vaso pero su boca seguía seca y no podía parar de jadear- ¿Qué me está pasando? -la noche llegó mientras Po meditaba en medio del salón de los héroes, sintió una brisa fría y vio la puerta abrirse, camino con cuidado y escuchó el graznido de un cuervo-

 _¿Un cuervo? Eso solo puede traer un mal presagio_ -pensó Po serio al ver al ave negra irse volando, el cuervo siguió volando mientras se perdía en el bosque en alguna parte del bosque estaba una zona cubierta de ramas y troncos muertos, el cuervo solo aterrizó en una playa blanca de un animal con garras negras y una manga de tela carmesí-

Bien mi pequeño, dime, ¿como va mi futuro esposo? -dijo una hembra sonriendo mostrando unos ojos amarillos con pupila rasgada, la hembra solo se reía mientras la noche seguías curso, Isaac estaba respirando agitado mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, esta vez sus colmillos crecieron pero solo los superiores, gruñó y se levantó mostrando la pupila rasgada y afilada con una Iris roja carmesí, el no lo pensó dos veces y salió de su cuarto, camino un poco y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas viendo el lugar, estaba respirando agitado mientras sus párpados ganaban un tono oscuro y su pelo obtenía marcos negros en las puntas, estaba olfateando el aire y vio a un ave volando por encima del palacio, el ave era la Paloma que había visto con sus polluelos en la mañana, la siguió corriendo y noto como llegó a su nido dejando comida para sus crías, pudo notar como su corazón latía y en medio de la oscuridad podía ver cada vena de su cuerpo, y dentro de sus venas estaba el objeto de su deseo, poco podía sentir en su olfato, su respiración se agitó y su boca estaba muy seca de solo ver ese contenido y fluido rojo-

Sangre...-Isaac estaba sediento, sus orejas estaban erizadas igual que su cola, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y no podía parar de jadear, la madre de las aves solo vio la oscuridad y se dispuso a dormir sin darse cuenta de que Isaac estaba cerca, en un segundo a otro solo hubo silencio y una gran mancha de sangre cubrió las hojas del árbol igual que a una roca-

La noche pasó y la mañana llegó, se escucharon los sonidos del gong y todos despertaron hasta Isaac, Isaac respiro hondo y se levantó respirando agitado como se estuviera ahogando, estaba sudado y desorientado, solo respiro con más calma y se volvió a acostar manteniendo la calma, Isaac salió usando su traje negro y rojo cuando noto que el cielo estaba nublado, fue al baño y se fijó en el espejo del lavamanos, vio que seguía normal, su pelo blanco, sus ojos cafés, sus colmillos ligeramente largos y sus garras cortas-

 _Solo fue...una maldita...pesadilla_ -pensó más tranquilo y se lavó la cara, siguió su rutina notando que su sed seguía presente, bebió agua pero sucedió lo mismo, seguía con sed y no se iba, suspiró cansado y escuchó los pasos de sus amigos corriendo fuera de la cocina-

Hey ¿qué ocurre? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Isaac ¿recuerdas la paloma mamá que vie en la rama afuera del palacio? -dijo Tom preocupado-

Si, la recuerdo -dijo Isaac confundido- ¿Qué pasó?

Fue atacada anoche ven a ver -dijo Tom asustado, Isaac se heló por la noticia y lo siguió, el fue corriendo detrás de sus amigos, todos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la mitad y vieron como unos conejos se estaban llevando a la ave con ellos, Isaac pudo notar como la paloma estaba cubierta en manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, también había manchas de sangre en el suelo-

¿Qué ocurrió? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Esta mañana escuché a los polluelos llorar y vine tan rápido como pude, encontré a la paloma ahí en el suelo, llena en sangre y con una marca de mordida -dijo Po calmado viendo la mancha de sangre en el suelo-

La paloma perdió mucha sangre así que no sabemos si se salvará -dijo Tigresa calmada- mientras tanto los polluelos serán llevados al orfanato, no hay testigos de que fue lo qué pasó -todos estaban callados y preocupado, Isaac por su lado estaba viendo las manchas de sangre, el olor lo hacía respirar agitado y lo hacía comenzar a volverse un poco desesperado, solo podía ver la sangre y desear tocarla, movía la lengua un poco pero un ligero grito de Tigresa lo despertó-

¡Todos vayan a entrenar! -gritó Tigresa molesta y todos se fueron corriendo al palacio, el entrenamiento siguió hasta el desayuno, Po pudo notar como Isaac estaba caminando en las sombras evitando el contacto con la luz del sol, a la hora de la comida todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, Isaac comió un pedazo de tofu, lo mastico un rato y luego lo escupió, se limpió la boca y camino buscando algo más, mordió un vegetal y escupió los rastros, mordió un tomate y pasó lo mismo-

¿Qué es esto? Todo me da asco...-dijo Isaac molesto viendo los vegetales- no quiero comer esta basura...quiero otra cosa...quiero algo jugoso...algo crujiente y duro como el hueso -Po estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que Isaac decía, Isaac salió caminando algo rápido de la cocina atrayendo la atención de Po, las luz del sol hacia a Isaac irritarse y se alejó de ella un poco, se escondió en el salón de los héroes y se acostó en el suelo tratando de calmarse, Isaac se giró y golpeó el suelo dejando una marca de su puño causando algunas grietas en el jade, respiro profunda y gruñó, Po solo extendió su báculo y liberó una corriente de aire abriendo una ventana en el techo dejando entrar luz solar, Isaac gruñó y se alejó rápido-

Interesante -dijo Po calmado viendo a Isaac irse, Tigresa estaba caminando por los cuartos vio el cuarto de Isaac cerrado, entró con cuidado y vio a Isaac sentado en la cama con puestas y cortinas cerradas dejando todo oscuro-

¿Isaac qué haces? ¿Por que todo está tan oscuro? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

¡Por favor muestra tenga cuidado! -dijo Isaac preocupado- yo...he estado algo sensible a la luz del sol

¿Sensible? -dijo Tigresa confundida, se acercó y le tocó la cara para verlo de frente- Isaac te ves tan pálido como un muerto

Solo estoy algo pálido por...falta de...falta de sol -dijo Isaac cansado- solo necesito un poco de descanso y estaré bien lo juro

Esta bien, pero deberías comer algo te ves algo débil -dijo Tigresa calmada-

Lo tendré en mente -dijo Isaac cansado, el día pasó lentamente para Isaac, sin darse cuenta durmió toda la tarde y en cuanto se metió el sol el despertó, sus ojos eran rojos y con pupila afilada, su pelo blanco con tonos negros todavía profundos y sus garras de nuevo estaban largas, sus colmillos por su parte eran más largos y afilados tanto que parecían salir de su hocico y asomarse, el vio sus manos y sintió como su olfato le decía que venía alguien-

Isaac, venía a ver cómo estabas -dijo Lu sonriendo, Lu abrió la puerta y noto la ventana abierta y el cuarto vacío- ¿Isaac?

A la mañana siguiente Isaac despertó en medio del bosque, aún era de noche pero la madrugada estaba muy cerca, Isaac se levantó caminando un poco raro, se apoyó en un árbol y cayó sentado, vio sus manos manchas con un fluido rojo igual que su boca, solo se levantó y fue al río más cercano para lavarse, en medio de la oscuridad regresó al palacio y se acostó en su cama cuando el gong comenzó a sonar muy rápido atrayendo malas noticias, todos se vistieron y bajaron corriendo para ver el valle, muchos animales estaban reunidos en un solo punto viendo como un par de cerdos vestidos de blanco se llevaban a una cabra cubierta en una sábana con manchas de sangre-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Ya es la segunda víctima, fue atacada anoche, fue mordida en el cuello, alguien le robó sangre dejándole una mordida de dos colmillos -dijo Po serio- esto se puso serio

Si pero ya sabemos quien es el culpable de esto -dijo Sai serio y todos le pusieron atención- es el chupacabras -algunos se quejaron y lo insultaron un poco- ¿Qué? Puede ser verdad

El chupacabras no existe, es un mito que inventaron para asustar a las cabras malas -dijo Eagle algo irritado, Lu noto como Isaac se alejó ocultándose del sol en un callejón y se dejó caer en el suelo quejándose-

¿Estas bien? -dijo Lu preocupada-

No lo sé...me siento mal...siento que tome algo extraño...aaargh -dijo Isaac cansado-

Es mejor que te vayas al palacio a descansar -dijo Lu preocupada, lo ayudó a caminar, los dos quedaron en el palacio de Jade y el tiempo siguió pasando-

El tiempo pasó cobrando victimas todas las noches formando cuatro más en el tiempo, durante las noches Isaac despertaba y durante el día él dormía sin poder recordar nada de lo qué pasó, Po comenzó a notar eso y reunió a todos poco antes de que anocheciera-

Los he reunido a todos para hará del extraño comportamiento de Isaac esta última semana -dijo Po serio-

Pues ahora que lo menciona no lo hemos visto en días -dijo Tom confundido- ni ha comido nada

No duerme más que de día y no lo he visto entrenar -dijo Eagle confundida-

En la mañana lo encontré dormido en el patio delantero con manchas de un fluido rojo...creo que era sangre -dijo Sai preocupado-

Pienso que tiene alergia al sol porque no se acerca a él -dijo Kondo preocupado-

No come, no duerme más que en el día y siempre tiene su cuarto cerrado volviéndolo todo oscuro -dijo Tigresa preocupada- ese no es mi alumno, algo malo le debe estar pasando

Todo eso me suena a una leyenda de Europa de hace más de mil años, los síntomas que ustedes describen suenan a la leyenda de un conde que comenzó a beber sangre humana para tener un gran poder maligno y oscuro, se dice que murió pero que en el infierno ganó alas para volar y tener vida eterna pero a cambio debía beber la sangre de otros -dijo Po serio- a esa leyenda la llaman el Conde Drácula el vampiro -un relámpago sonó asustando a muchos y todos vieron a Po el cual parecía nervioso-

¿Un vampiro? ¿Qué es un vampiro? -dijo Himiko confundida-

Lo estuve investigando, en Europa mejor dicho Transylvania, existió un conde que podía vivir eternamente con un poder, fuerza y velocidad ilimitados, control de la noche, reflejos y habilidades aumentadas a un grado superior que el de cualquier otro pero para poder seguir así de poderoso debía beber la sangre de sus enemigos los mortales, siempre salía de noche incluso podía convertirse en murciélago -dijo Po preocupado-

Si solo sale de noche coincide con Isaac pero el no bebe sangre -dijo Lu nerviosa-

Alguno de ustedes ¿lo ha visto a donde va por las noches? -dijo Himiko preocupada y todos negaron- el sólo se mueve de noche...¿no saben a donde va?

No tengo la menor idea -dijo Tom preocupado-

Escuchen no estoy acusando a nadie pero...los ataques siguen aumento y no sabemos si Isaac es un vampiro o no -dijo Po preocupado- no quiero acusarlo de nada pero tenemos que ir a ver qué hace y en donde se la pasa de noche -todos asintieron preocupados, esperaron a que la noche llegara e Isaac se levantó calmado, estaba respirando calmada mente, ya no sentía esas necesidades de beber, o comer, sus cambios eran notorios pero no tanto como para diferenciarlo del modo oscuro-

 _Qué extraño...parece que finalmente he controlado este cambio y ahora me siento yo mismo...pero hay una cosa...tengo hambre_ -pensó Isaac calmado viendo sus garras, salió del lugar notando que todo estaba oscuro, se vistió con su ropa normal y comenzó a bajar con cuidado las escaleras, la puerta quedó medio abierta dejando ver a Sai y a Lu viendo por detrás a Isaac-

Bien ya se levantó pero...¿a donde va? -dijo Lu preocupada-

Sigámonos lo algo lejos pero no lo suficiente para perderlo de vista -dijo Sai calmado, siguieron caminando mientras Isaac terminó llegando al valle de la paz, estaba caminando con cuidado notando como todo estaba en silencio pero escuchó un ligero grito y avanzó corriendo, Lu y Sai lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero notaron como Isaac saltó desde el suelo y llegó al tejado con poco esfuerzo y aumentó su velocidad-

¿Qué carajos...? Ni siquiera uso el modo oscuro -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Ha aumentado sus habilidades físicas -dijo Lu sorprendida, siguieron corriendo tratando de seguirlo pero otro extremo un grupo de cerdos de gran tamaño como Po estaban frente a un pobre ganso el cual parecía muy asustado-

Ya danos el dinero o si no tendremos tu vida -dijo uno de los cerdos, eran tres en total rodeando al ganso-

No, esperen por favor...no hagan esto...yo tengo familia -dijo el ganso asustado- ¡Auxilio! -un cerdo le tapó la boca y le sujeto del cuello-

No se ustedes pero como que ya me canso pedirlo por la forma amable, mejor lo mato -dijo el cerdo sonriendo, el ganso decía que no moviendo la cabeza pero el cerdo comenzó a mover sus manos tratando de girar su cabeza contra su voluntad, seguía aplicando fuerza mientras el ganso parecía asustado mientras los cerdos estaban riendo un poco-

¿Qué carajos hacen idiotas? -los cerdos giraron y vieron a Isaac detrás de ellos ocultando su mirada con sus flecos, los cerdos dejaron al ganso a un lado-

¿Como nos llamaste? Ya da dilo otra vez -dijo uno de los cerdo molesto-

¿No me escuchaste? Idiota -dijo Isaac sonriendo- te lo dire de nuevo, idiota, idiota, idiota

Mejor cállate y aprende a respetar -dijo uno de los cerdos molesto, lanzó un golpe pero Isaac le sujeto el brazo y giró lanzándolo a otro lado estrellándolo contra el suelo, los otros dos se sorprendieron y avanzaron, uno lanzó un golpe pero Isaac se agachó y le dio un golpe a los costillas hundiendo su puño, se escuchó el rugido de sus huesos, el cerdo gritó y retrocedió un poco pero Isaac avanzó saltando golpeándolo en la cara con la rodilla rompiéndoles la nariz, se agachó girando rapando su pierna en el suelo y le pateó las piernas tirándolo al suelo de espalda, el segundo lo sujeto de los brazos, lo levantó y lo apretó con fuerza-

¡Te tengo ríndete! -dijo el cerdo molesto, Isaac movió la cabeza golpeándolo en la cara y el segundo avanzó pero lo pateó en el pecho, los cerdos se alejaron por los golpes e Isaac avanzó rápido golpeando al otro en el pecho, el golpe sonó con fuerza y el cerdo cayó al suelo tosiendo pero Isaac lo pateó en la cabeza lanzándolo con fuerza, el tercero avanzó corriendo lanzando un golpe pero Isaac lo sujeto del puño, lo sujeto con fuerza, giró su muñeca rompiéndole algunos huesos-

¡AAAAAAARGHH! -el cerdo gritó de dolor e Isaac le sujeto la cabeza para comenzar a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez hasta ver cómo sangró por la nariz, dientes y parte de la frente, el último cerdo gritó y le dio un golpe en los hombros alejándolo un poco, Isaac solo se reía y el cerdo lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Isaac le sujeto la muñeca y le dio un golpe al codo rompiendo su hueso-

¡Aaaaargh! -el cerdo gritó e Isaac le dio una patada a la pierna izquierda sacando la rodilla del cerdo, el cerdo gritó de dolor e Isaac le sujeto la cara dándole un rodillazo en la frente dejándole una cortada y comenzó a sangrar, el cerdo solo gritaba e Isaac le sujeto la cabeza levantándolo mientras clavaba a sus garras en su piel con fuerza derramando líneas de sangre- ¿Qué demonios eres?

Soy el lobo oscuro Isaac -dijo Isaac sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos largos y afilados, sus ojos tenían un fondo negro con las venas carmesí marcadas en el fondo incluso unas cuantas saliendo de sus párpados, sus iris eran carmesí con tonos amarillos y la pupila afilada y larga, sus garras negras y su piel pálida, el pelo erizado y con tono negro, Lu y Sai estaban viendo la escena un poco nervioso- Ojos, Pulmones, páncreas -Isaac sonrió viendo al cerdo- tantos canapés, tan poco tiempo -Isaac abrió la boca y le dio una lamida a una línea de la sangre y la saboreó- odio la sangre de los machos pero ya que no hay jovencitas me conformare contigo porky -Isaac le dio una mordida al cuello y el cerdo gritó mientras se escuchaba como Isaac mordía con más fuerza-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada y vio a Isaac, Isaac reaccionó y gritó gruñendo viendo a Lu-

Aaaah un verdadero platillo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, su boca y mandíbula estaban cubiertos en sangre igual que su ropa-

Isaac...por favor...no...este no eres tú...tu no puedes...hacer esto -dijo Lu nerviosa- este no eres tú -Isaac gruñó y sacó sus garras, estaba abriendo la boca cuando sujeto a Lu del cuerpo y saltó a un lado esquivando un látigo rojo de energía, Sai se alejó un poco viendo el rastro de energía y ve a una loba de pelo negro largo en la cabeza, hombreras carmesí en los hombros, cuello y el busto descubierto un poco juntado por un vestido carmesí largo y ajustado a su figura-

Vaya pudiste reaccionar solo un segundo -dijo la loba sonriendo mostrando un par de ojos morados con fondo negro, Isaac gruñó y se pone de pie viendo a la loba y le gruñe- tranquiló mi amor -Isaac se calmó y trató de levantarse- ven conmigo -Isaac gruñó y se puso a cuatro patas- vamos mi amor tranquilízate, no olvides quien te dio ese delicioso poder

¡Espera! ¡.tu lo convertiste en un vampiro?! -gritó Sai sorprendido-

¡¿Como que tu amor?! ¡El es mío! -gritó Lu molesta-

Él y yo debemos estar juntos, ambos somos los últimos Shiffer que quedan -dijo la loba sonriendo-

Los últimos Shiffer -dijo Isaac serio- no,..los Shiffer ya no existe, todo el clan del lobo oscuro murió, ya no queda nadie

Solo yo y tu serás el nuevo Berseck -dijo la loba sonriendo, extendió sus brazos y libro energía, Isaac gritó y sujeto su cabeza cayendo de rodillas-

¡AAAAAAARGHH! -Isaac gritó sujetando su cabeza-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó preocupada sujetando a Isaac de los hombros- ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo!

Jajaja no, hasta que sea mío, él y yo recrearemos todo el clan Shiffer -dijo la loba riendo un poco, un relámpago azul avanzó y la loba saltó alejándose, Himiko y los demás cayeron frente a ella en sus poses de combate- aaargh más basura impertinente

¿Quien es esta idiota? -dijo Himiko molesta-

¡Ella convirtió a Isaac a un vampiro! -Sai gritó preocupado- ¡Y casi se come la cabeza de ese cerdo!

¡¿Un vampiro?! -todos gritaron viendo a Isaac en el suelo gritando y gruñendo en dolor-

No te niego que si suena loco y descabellado pero entonces eso suena que...¿ella es una vampiresa también? -dijo Kondo nervioso-

¡No existen los vampiros idiota! ¡Es una Shiffer! -Lu gritó molesta-

Así es me llamo Carmilla Shiffer, descendiente de Rox Shiffer la reina de la sangre -dijo la loba sonriendo- ¡Látigo de la oscuridad! -gritó levantando los brazos y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando un látigo de energía carmesí y negra, Himiko saltó pero los demás se alejaron recibiendo un ligero rose del ataque- ¡Isaac levántate y pelea! -Isaac gritó liberando energía y avanzó corriendo a cuatro patas, Himiko extendió su brazo derecho y liberó energía azul y liberó el ataque, Isaac se colocó sobre Carmilla y desvió el ataque con un golpe- ¡Isaac Modo Hyper-Oscuro

¡HAAAAAAAAA! ¡Bankai! -Isaac gritó liberando energía en sus brazos y piernas apareció una armadura negra, en su cintura apareció su cinturón con protección a los lados de los muslos con hombreras negras con centro de plata y unas cadenas en sus brazos- su aura roja carmesí estaba presente mientras él presentaba los cambios hechos por la noche-

Lo hizo cambiar, estamos en problemas -dijo Himiko preocupada-

¡Mátalos! -dijo Carmilla sonriendo e Isaac avanzó corriendo, Tom avanzó corriendo y extendió los brazos liberando fuego, Isaac gritó y sujetó el ataque deshaciendo la llamara con su mano, avanzó rápido y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Tom, Tom solo gritó ye Isaac lo sujeto de la cabeza, lo levantó apretando su cabeza pero Eagle gritó y lo tecleó en la espalda liberando una descarga, Isaac giro y le dio un codazo en el cuerpo tirándola al suelo, levantó a Tom y lo lanzó contra el suelo con fuerza dejándolo herido-

Je ustedes no más que estupidos y debiles seres que piensan que pueden crear grandes cosas con tan solo esperanza, que patéticos -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ustedes son seres débiles, y bastantes simples, sin los poderes de la oscuridad ustedes no son más que simple basuras, se término están muertos

¿Que le hiciste? -dijo Lu molesta, ella avanzó y lanzó un golpe liberando energía, Isaac apareció frente a ella y detuvo el golpe con su mano causando una onda de sonido- ¡Isaac despierta! ¡Despierta por favor!

¡No te atrevas a tratar de cambiarme! -Isaac gritó molesto expulsando energía chocando con Lu, Lu cayó de rodillas al suelo y Himiko gritó pasando a su Nivel maestro, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Isaac en la cara empujándolo, Himiko expulsó energía eléctrica del cuerpo e Isaac expulsó energía oscura, ambos avanzaron chocando en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, los dos estaban peleando hundiéndose en la tierra, la tierra estaba agrietándose mientras Himiko gritaba, levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando un golpe y giró lanzando una patada pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo y movió la cabeza esquivando un golpe, Isaac lanzó un golpe pero Himiko levantó un brazo derecho por encima de su frente deteniendo un golpe, Himiko gritó lanzando un golpe liberando una descarga pero Isaac saltó esquivando el golpe y giró cayendo detrás de ella, Himiko se giró pero Carmilla lanzó un golpe con su látigo rojo sujetando el cuello de Himiko, lo jaló y Himiko terminó ahogándose, Isaac avanzó corriendo y saltó pateando a Himiko en el cuerpo-

¡Aaaargh! -Himiko gritó ahogándose, Isaac siguió pateándola con fuerza hundiéndola más en la tierra- ¡AAAARGH! ¡Gaaaaargh! -Himiko gritó siendo pateada por Isaac hasta escupir sangre-

Oye, oye niña, deberías defenderte ¿no? -dijo dijo Isaac sonriendo, una descarga amarilla y una bola de fuego golpeándolo en la espalda, Isaac salió del humo serio viendo a todos detrás de él, Lu por su parte estaba gruñendo y expulsó energía dorada pasando al nivel maestro-

¡Deja a mi hermana y devuélveme a mi novio! -Lu gritó molesta expulsando energía haciendo que Isaac y Carmilla gruñeran-

Isaac si no reaccionas por las buenas te haremos reaccionar por las malas -dijo Sai molesto, expulsó energía y avanzó corriendo junto a los demás, se escucharon varios impactos en el lugar, Isaac se giró pateando a Sai en las costillas del lado izquierdo, Sai gritó escupiendo sangre y cayó al suelo sujetando sus costillas, Kondo gritó y levantó sus brazos bajándolos en un fuerte golpe, Isaac levantó sus brazos bloqueando el ataque, expulsó energía y lo golpeó en el pecho dejando que fuera lanzado contra un muro cayendo sentado en el suelo sangrando por su herida, Tomó gritó lanzando varios golpes liberando fuego pero Isaac le sujetó las manos, los dos forcejearon un poco pero Isaac aplicó más fuerza dejando que Tom cayera al suelo-

Aaaargh...Isaac por favor...por favor reacciona este no eres tú -dijo Tom preocupado-

Cállate insecto -dijo Isaac serio, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y lo sujetó de la cabeza lanzándolo a otro lado, Eagle avanzó rápido pero Isaac levantó su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe como si nada y libero energía negra y carmesí, Eagle gritó siendo lanzando a otro lado herida- su tiempo se acabó jajaja

¡Detente Isaac! -Sai gritó molesto y se levantó herido, se su ropa sacó un poco de ajo en hilos y los mostró- ¡Ahora trágate esto vil engendró! -Isaac solo se reía un poco viendo el ajo y se acercó para tomarlo-

Que estupido pensaste ¿que me convertía en eso? -dijo Isaac sonriendo- no, yo solo me alimento de la sangre y la carne, porque me encanta sentir como muere alguien en mis manos

Estas enfermo -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Je -Isaac solo sonrío y fue empujado por un ataque de energía dorada, Isaac cayó al suelo molesto y se sujetó el pecho viendo una ligera herida, levantó la mirada y vio a Lu frente a él con los brazos extendidos-

Ya basta Isaac, este no eres tú -dijo Lu preocupados- te haré entrar en razón aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida

Eso suena perfecto -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¡Látigo de las tinieblas! -Isaac gritó lanzando un golpe y liberó un látigo negro carmesí de energía, solo saltó esquivando el ataque y giró extendiendo los brazos, Isaac levantó el brazo izquierdo y el látigo giró frente a él deteniendo el golpe como si fuera un escudo, Isaac avanzó rápido envuelto en energía y Lu solo avanzó corriendo, Lu lanzó un golpe liberando energía pero Isaac solo desapareció convirtiendo su cuerpo en una neblina rojiza carmesí, Lu se sorprendió y giró lanzando una patada hacia atrás pero solo le dio a la neblina, Isaac apareció frente a ella y extendió sus brazos creando una esfera negra y carmesí de energía, el ataque explotó y empujó a Lu contra el suelo, Isaac avanzó rápido y sujetó a Lu del cuello y la levantó mientras estrujaba su cuello con fuerza-

Isaac...aaargh -Lu solo se ahogaba mientras Isaac clavaba más su garra derramando su sangre- aaargh por...favor

¡Isaac suelta la! -Himiko gritó molesta viendo a Isaac- ¡Si te atreves a hacerle daño aunque fuera un poco te mato! -Isaac se comenzó a reír y apretó más el cuello de Lu- ¡Y suéltala o juro que te..!

¡No harás nada! -Isaac gritó sonriendo- ¡Ríndanse o la matare! ¡Le arrancaré la cabeza lo juro! -Himiko solo deshizo su transformación y asintió-

Esta bien me rindo solo ya suéltala -dijo Himiko preocupada-

¡No Isaac! -Lu gritó asustada e Isaac la vio sonriendo- ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Recuerda que siempre quisiste justicia por tus amigos! ¡por tu familia! ¡Aunque seas de la raza de los lobos oscuros eres un guerrero como nosotros! -Isaac se sorprendió y solo vio a Lu llorar un poco, la bajo y se quedó sorprendido- ¡Tú no eres Berseck! ¡Tú eres mejor que el, combátelo Isaac! ¡Te amo y no quiero perderte! -Isaac se sorprendió y la soltó, Lu estaba torciendo un poco y se sujetó la garganta! Isaac solo estaba gruñendo y vio la energía de Lu frente a él, Isaac solo se quedó inmóvil y Lu le tocó el rostro un poco, transfirió energía haciendo que Isaac gritara un poco expulsando energía carmesí y cayó de rodillas-

Lu Ann la energía...de esa bruja...es muy fuerte...siento que me corrompe -dijo Isaac cansado mostrando aún sus cambios excepto el fondo negro- No hay nada que...

No, el veneno de esa bruja que corre en tu interior puede ser neutralizado -dijo Lu preocupada, Carmilla gritó y lanzó un golpe con su látigo pero Himiko saltó frente a Lu y detuvo el golpe con sus brazos-

¡Desgraciada! -Carmilla gritó molesta-

¡Arpia! -Himiko gritó molesta sujetando el látigo de energía cuando Carmilla expulsó energía creando la figura de un torso, brazos y cabeza de lobo hechos de energía carmesí, el lobo de energía aulló y golpeó a Himiko mientras Isaac y Lu se alejaron esquivando un golpe, los demás se alejaron como pudieron pero Carmilla estaba riendo un poco-

Lo siento Isaac, pero si no te tengo nadie te tendrá, debo matarte por ser una traidora tu clan y tu familia -dijo Carmilla sonriendo-

No soy una herramienta que puedas utilizar -dijo Isaac molesto- es verdad que soy del clan Shiffer pero no no soy como ustedes...soy mejor que eso

¿Mejor que nosotros? Ja no me hagas reír, durante días hice que tu instinto aflorara, hice que te convirtieras en un verdadero macho carnívoro, todas esas victimas fueron abusa tuya Isaac, y no solo eso, lo deseabas, sabes que en tu interior está el deseo de probar la cara el es tu instinto más primitivo, es instinto carnívoro -dijo Carmilla sonriendo y extendió su mano derecha haciendo que Isaac gritara sujetando sus costillas- vamos Isaac acepta tu instinto carnívoro, dilo, sí que deseas sangre de otros

Carajo...no vas...a...a hacer que tome...sangre de nuevo...no matare de nuevo -dijo Isaac molesto mientras sudaba y sufría cayendo al suelo-

Jajaja resistirte es inútil, te convertirás en el lider del clan Shiffer y conquistaremos todo -dijo Carmilla sonriendo- y la primera víctima será tu amada Lu Ann -Lu se preocupó y vio a Isaac frente a ella-

Isaac...-Lu se quedó preocupada y abrió su camisa mostrando un poco de su pecho y busto vendado- su vas a desear sobornar sangre...está bien te la dará...toma mi sangre Isaac -Isaac levantó la cabeza confundido y vio a Lu- vamos no tengas...miedo yo no lo tendré, si necesitas algo yo te ayudaré, si no puedes soportar algo yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, porque soy tu esposa -Isaac abrió la boca y le dio una mordida justo cerca del cuello entre el hombro y el cuello- hnmm...aaaahnn...-Lu solo apretó los labios mientras Isaac seguía apretando la mordida, una línea de sangre cayó por sus labios, Isaac solo se calmó y relajó más su mandíbula y sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar volviendo a ser casi normales pero aún seguía el marco en sus ojos y sus garras, se relajó un poco y abrió los ojos sintiendo a Lu abrazándolo y expulsando energía-

Lu Ann...-Isaac estaba más relajado y Lu sonrió llorando-

Volviste...me alegro tanto -dijo Lu sonriendo, Isaac asintió pero Carmilla gritó y lanzó un golpe con su lobo de energía, Isaac abrió los ojos mostrándolos completamente rojos y una garra de energía detuvo el golpe- ¡Chi! ¡Isaac lograste manifestar el Chi en un cuerpo!

Aaargh ya me cansaste maldita bruja, me hiciste volverme loco y atacar a muchos enemigos y ladrones, mientras tú atacabas gente inocente, ya me viene todo a la memoria -dijo Isaac molesto- ahora te mostrare el precio por controlarme y usarme para herir a mi equipo -Isaac se puso de pie molesto-

Que desperdicio, te ofrecí el poder y tu lo rechazas que patético -dijo Carmilla molesta y lanzó un golpe liberando otro látigo de energía pero Isaac saltó esquivando el ataque y expulsó energía negra pero había algo más, la energía negra brillaba con tonos dorados por el cuerpo- ¿Eso...es..? Imposible

¿Que es esa energía dorada? -dijo Sai sorprendido-

Se parece a la energía de Lu -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Esta energía es...extraña jamás la había sentido -dijo Isaac sorprendido viendo su cuerpo-

Eso es porque bebiste mi sangre y en muchas ocasiones te cure usando mi Chi, tu cuerpo responde a mi Chi ahora que ambos están dominando en tu cuerpo...¡Funcionalos! -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Es imposible, la luz y la luz no pueden existir en un mismo cuerpo, sería imposible -dijo Carmilla sorprendida-

Te demostraré que lo imposible, no existe para mi -dijo Isaac sonriendo- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! -Isaac gritó expulsando energía, la energía brilló aumentando de tamaño mientras en su espalda se formaron alas de energía dorada que poco a poco perdieron su brillo formando alas oscuras-

¡Alas oscuras...imposible! -Carmilla parecía asustada Isaac estaba gritando aumentando el tamaño de su poder, sus alas se volvieron oscuras y brillantes, sus párpados ganaron un tono oscuro mientras su iris se volvía roja carmesí con la pupila ligeramente rasgada, su pelo se levantó volviéndose un poco oscuro en las puntas, su armadura se volvió negra con tonos dorados y comenzó a cambiar-

El cuerpo y poder de Isaac están cambiando...este tono dorado podría ser...-dijo Himiko sorprendida, Isaac se detuvo de sus gritos un poco mientras la energía formaba una esfera negra su armadura cambió mostrando una gabardina blanca con bordes negros, un pantalón negro claro, botas metálicas negras divididas con líneas doradas, usaba un cinturón sencillo, en su pecho, estómago y hombros tenía puesta una armadura negra con diferentes líneas doradas recorriendo las divisiones del cuerpo y sus músculos, en su brazo derecho tenía una muñequera negra y dorada mientras que en el brazo izquierdo no, por último en su espalda tenía alas oscuras en un ligero tono azulado-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Carmilla asustada-

Jajaja...ahora estás perdida, ese es el poder de nuestra unión -dijo Lu sonriendo- ¡La luz y la oscuridad finalmente se han unido en uno y han formado a..!

¡Guerrero de la oscuridad, Isaac! ¡Modo Explosivo! -Isaac gritó apretando los puños expulsando energía negra y dorada del cuerpo-

¡¿Modo Explosivo?! -Sai, Tom, Eagle y Kondo gritaron sorprendidos-

Finalmente ha sucedido Isaac -Po estaba viendo todo cruzado de brazos y sonriendo- tu seguridad en los brazos de Lu, sentirte tranquilo y en paz, esos sentimientos llevaron a tu poder evolucionar una vez más funcionando los poderes de la Luz y la oscuridad, dando como resultado el Modo Explosivo de la Oscuridad

Grrrrr...tu te atreves a ensuciar un poder tan puro con la luz, luego te unes a ellos y enfrentas a nuestro amo Berseck, un sucio cobarde como tu no me sirve -Carmilla gritó lanzando un golpe con su lobo de energía, Isaac gritó y extendió los brazos sujetando el puño con fuerza, el suelo tembló alejando a todos un poco, Isaac sonrió viendo sus manos sujetando el puño, se impulsó liberando energía dorada, avanzó rápido y golpeó el centro del pecho del lobo empujándolo, Carmilla se sorprendió y giró lanzando un golpe horizontal pero Isaac sonrió y desapareció, Carmilla se sorprendió y giró buscándolo pero el suelo tembló y Carmilla saltó esquivando algunas rocas afiladas de hielo, Carmilla vio como un pilar de hielo se creó debajo de ella casi atrapándola, la figura de energía atrapó el pilar pero Isaac gritó y le dio una patada en la espalda empujándola contra la roca destruyendola con el cuerpo, Isaac sonrió y se preparó para dar otro golpe pero Carmilla se giró y liberó una descarga carmesí, Isaac se cruzó de brazos siendo empujado contra un muro, Isaac gritó y extendió los brazos de haciendo el ataque, Carmilla concentró energía en sus giras y lanzó un golpe cruzado liberando energía pero Isaac gritó y avanzó corriendo, tendió un brazo y lo golpeó en el centro deshaciendo el ataque, concentró energía en sus manos y luego extendió los brazos creando una campo oscuro envolviéndolo a él y a Carmilla, los dos quedaron dentro de una burbuja oscura quedando aislado-

¡Isaac! -Lu gritó preocupada-

Se encerró con ella, ¿que tiene pensado hacer? -dijo Sai preocupado, dentro de la burbuja Carmilla estaba gritando siendo golpeada en todo el cuerpo, la energía la defendía pero los ataques eran muy fuertes y repetitivos por todo el cuerpo, Carmilla gruñó y bajo el brazo lanzando un golpe contra la esfera, la esfera se destruyó pero Isaac sonrió abriendo sus alas apareciendo frente a ella, Carmilla gritó y el lobo de energía junto sus manos tratando de atraparlo pero Isaac desapareció dejando un rastro de neblina oscura, Carmilla lo buscó nerciosa mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, Isaac cayó en una casa y apretó los puños, los dobló un poco y luego vio como se cubrieron en flamas hasta los codos, Isaac gritó y extendió los brazos liberando una gran bola de fuego contra Carmilla-

¡Ataque del caos! -Carmilla giró sorprendida recibiendo el ataque en el cuerpo, pero la energía recibió el ataque, Isaac cayó frente a ella y avanzó gritando y golpeó la energía causando un fuerte estruendo, Carmilla escupió algo de sangre y la energía se agrietó, Isaac saltó y golpeó el mentón del lobo de energía, Carmilla sintió el golpe pero Isaac se elevó más y cayó en picada golpeando al lobo en el cuerpo, Carmilla gritó cayendo al suelo, Isaac giró y estaba por caer en picada pero el lobo gritó y sujetó a Isaac en sus brazos, Isaac gritó expulsando energía y comenzó a congelar la energía, Carmilla gritó sorprendida e Isaac extendió los brazos destruyendo las garras y giró cayendo a dos pies, estaba respirando agitado y su cuerpo se tensaba-

Esta llegando al límite del Modo Explosivo -dijo Tom calmado-

Sino la derrota pronto sus nuevas fuerzas se irán y él podría estar en un aprieto -dijo Eagle preocupada, Isaac concentró viento helado en sus manos y luego se preparó-

¡Vacío! -Isaac gritó molesto y retrajo su mano derecha al nivel de las costillas formando una bola de nieve en la palma-

¿Como es que puedes tener el hielo, el fuego, la luz y la oscuridad? Todos son elementos que no se mezclan ¿como? ¿Que eres? ¿Que demonios eres? -Carmilla estaba asustada viendo a Isaac-

Yo...yo lo perdí todo una vez y pensé que jamás volvería ser el mismo -Isaac cerró los ojos recordando a Aíra, su madre, sus anteriores amagos y su hermano- pensé que jamás serie feliz hasta que la conocí, por tener defender a Lu Ann yo...yo soy capaz de todo, me entrene tanto para alcanzar esta fuerza, jure por mi vida que no volvería a perder a nadie más, ¡No dejare que nadie más muera!

¡Estupideces! -Carmilla gritó y extendió los brazos liberando energía roja carmesí-

¡Pulso del vacío! -Isaac gritó lanzó un golpe liberando un gran ráfaga de viento helado golpeando el ataque de energía, el campo se cubrió de vapor helado y el suelo se congeló debajo de ellos pero Carmilla notó como su energía había sido destruída frente a ella, el viento estaba más frío, el suelo tenía grietas por el impacto y su cuerpo temblaba por el frio-

No lo entiendo...tan solo fue un ataque sencillo y el...pudo congelar gran parte del campo ¿por que? -dijo Carmilla sorprendida-

Durante el combate debes tener la mente fría, jamás debes dudar si atacaras o no -dijo Isaac serio- jamás te dejes guiar por las emociones fuertes ni dejar que el enojo se te suba a la cabeza, el anterior dueño de este Chi me lo enseño -dijo Isaac serio mostrando su puño cubierto por ligeros cristales helados- No pienso dejarte viva así que prepárate -Carmilla comenzó a sentir miedo viendo a Isaac abrir las piernas quedando de pie, el viento comenzó a girar un poco siendo atraído a las manos de Isaac, Isaac junto sus manos cerrando un puño y cubriéndolo con su mano derecha, levantó ambos brazos sin alejar sus manos, el viento helado estaba creándose sobre su cabeza mientras los demás comenzaban a temblar-

¿Que es esto? Este frío...supera por mucho al otro...es un técnica realmente aterradora, la temperatura sigue bajando -Carmilla noto como el hielo cubría el suelo, las rocas, los muros y parte del aire dejando ver cómo su cuerpo incluso se congelaba- ¡¿Que haces?!

En el mundo existe algo llamado Cero absoluto, es el punto más bajo de congelación, son 273 grados bajo cero, jamás lo había intentado hasta ahora, gracias al modo Explosivo realmente llegue a ese nivel prepárate a estar congelada por el resto de tus días -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Espera...espera...¡NOOOO ALTO! -Carmilla gritó asustada-

¡Ejecución de aurora! -Isaac gritó y bajo sus brazos liberando un gran corriente de aire congelado, su ataque fue tan grande que perdió su transformación y todo el campo fue congelado, Carmilla solo gritó siendo golpeada por el ataque, el viento azoto con fuerza y el hielo cubrió todo el lugar cuando se calmó mostró a Carmilla dentro de un muro de hielo, congelada totalmente- quédate así para siempre maldita bruja

El sol estaba saliendo mientras amanecía en el valle, Lu estaba viendo como Isaac cambió de estado a su forma normal, el sol ya no le molestaba, sus colmillos estaban cortos, ella le tocó el pecho, le revisó la cara, le colocó un espejo frente a él y se vio reflejado, Sai agitó ajos frente a él pero Isaac sonrió apretándolos, Kondo tomó agua bendita y se la arrojó encima, Isaac suspiró y asintió-

¿Ven? Les dije que los vampiros no existían -dijo Himiko molesta siendo atendida por una enfermera-

Lamento mucho lo que les hice -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Descuida no eras tú, era esa bruja controlando tu mente -dijo Lu sonriendo- estarás bien

Si dile eso a mi brazo roto -dijo Kondo molesto mostrando su brazo derecho enyesado-

Lo importante es que estas bien por ahora -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Pero...esa sensación...esa seguridad de poder que viví todas las noches...se sentía...bien, demasiado bien -dijo Isaac inseguro- ¿que pasaría si algún llegó a perder el control? ¿Qué tal si te lastimo?

Se que no lo harás -dijo Lu sonriendo- si pierdes el control de nuevo yo estaré ahí para detenerte y mostrarte la luz de nuevo -lo sujetó de los hombros y lo atrajo dándole un beso en los labios, después de un largo tiempo, las cosas dieron muchos cambios, en medio del palacio de Jade se escuchaban algunas respiraciones agitadas, en un cuarto con luz de vela cubriendo todo, se podía ver a Lu acostada en la cama con Isaac encima, Lu estaba respirando agitada entrelazando los manos con las de Isaac-

¡Haaaaaghh aaaaaghnn...haaaaan! Isaac aaahnn -Lu gimió un poco mientras Isaac retiraba sus colmillos del cuello de Lu saboreando algo de sangre en sus labios, Lu estaba ligeramente sonrojada y se tocó el cuello sintiendo algo de dolor-

Perdóname...estaba algo fuera de control -dijo Isaac avergonzado, se levantó vistiendo su pantalón mientras Lu se cubría el cuerpo con las sábanas- persóname -Isaac se acercó y tocó el cuello de Lu- fui muy brusco

Descuida, me gusta cuando eres brusco -dijo Lu sonriendo sonrojada-

No me refiero a eso -dijo Isaac calmado-

Ya se que no pero descuida, tu solo tomas sangre una vez a la semana o al mes -dijo Lu calmada- desde que nacieron los bebés ya no tomas tanto ya es escasa las veces

Si estoy perdiendo el impulso -dijo Isaac calmado- pero aún no pierdo la pasión, eso es lo bueno

¿La pasión? -dijo Lu sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosa, Isaac sonrió levemente sonrojado-

¿Que dices? ¿Quieres que tu esposo te demuestre esa pasión de nuevo? -dijo Isaac sonriendo, Lu solo abrió los ojos dejándolos en blanco y temblaba mientras su cara se volvía roja, los dos estaban por besarse de nuevo hasta que la puerta fue golpeada por un par de puños-

¡Dulce o travesura! -Lu se vistió con una bata y abrió la puerta, suspiró sorprendida y formó un par de corazones en sus ojos-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! ¡Ternuritas! -Lu gritó sonriendo, Molly y Ryu estaban frente a la puerta, Molly vestía un traje de una bruja con sombrero y escoba, mientras Ryu estaba vestido como pequeño vampiro con su traje y capa roja- ¡Hay mis bebés se ven tan lindos que mamá podría sufrir diabetes!

Mira mami soy una bruja -dijo Molly sonriendo-

Y yo soy un vampiro, shhhh te chupare la sangre, bla bla -dijo Ryu sonriendo levantando las manos doblando los brazos, Isaac estaba sonriendo pero Lu volvió a gritar y los abrazo- ¡Mamá!

¡Queremos dulces por favor! -dijo Molly sonriendo-

Si ya los llevo, mamá y papá solo deben atender algo -dijo Lu sonriendo-

¡¿Nos darán un hermanito?! -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

¡¿O hermanita?! -gritó Molly sonriendo, Lu se sonrojó pero Isaac solo soltó una leve risa-

Hmmm...creo que en media hora le estaremos escribiendo la carta a la cigüeña -dijo Isaac sonriendo- niños si escuchan a mamá gritar es porque le gusta escribir su carta para pedir el bebé

Ni lo pienses -dijo Lu sonrojada colocando su dedo en los labios de Isaac- niños ya nos vestimos solo dennos un momento -los niños fueron corriendo al exterior y se toparon con Tigresa, Tigresa les dio unos pocos dulces mientras Lu sonreía un poco, después de un rato Lu estaba usando un disfraz de un vestido hecho de trapos costura dos mientras sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, sus ojos tenían maquillaje negro, todo su rostro, brazos y piernas tenían marcas de costura como tatuajes, Isaac por su parte tenía un traje puesto, su traje era un saco y pantalón de rayas verticales negras y blancas con un gran moño negro en el cuello y el cuello del saco levantado, su cara tenía maquillaje negro en los ojos y boca simulando ser un esqueleto-

Niños no se alejen tanto -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Es verdad, si hacen enojar a mamá, ella se verá muy mal hasta darles miedo -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Comeremos muchos dulces -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

¡Primero a conseguirlos! -gritó Molly sonriendo y los dos pequeños fueron corriendo-

¡No coman tantos o les dolerá el estómago! -gritó Lu sonriendo- como siempre nuestros hijos solo hacen caso al estómago

Jaja si no caben duda que son nuestros -dijo Isaac sonriendo- entonces ¿quieres unos dulces

Sabes que si -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero primero -Lu saltó y le dio un beso a Isaac, lo beso con algo de fuerza y le dio una mordida en los labios-

Aaauuuu -dijo Isaac sonriendo sintiendo la mordida-

Mamá quiere su dulce, la esposa pone las reglas -dijo Lu sonriendo tomando a Isaac de la mano y la siguió-

 _ **Un pequeño extra- Los sabores del día**_

Capuuu...chuuuu -Isaac mordió a Lu en el cuello succionando algo de sangre, Lu estaba sonrojada mientras Isaac sentía el fluido rojo pasar por sus labios, la soltó un momento y saboreó la sangre-

Aaaaghh...¿qué tal esta? -dijo Lu calmada pero Isaac movía la lengua un poco-

Sabe a salado...-dijo Isaac cansado moviendo la lengua, Lu tuvo una idea y sonrió, en la noche Lu tenía muchas frutas frente a ella y comenzó a comerlas, primero comenzó con plátanos, luego una sandía y manzanas, a la mañana siguiente Lu mostró su cuello-

Vamos Isaac prueba -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Como quieras -dijo Isaac calmado, él abrió la boca y le encajó los colmillos, saboreó un pocos de sangre pero levantó las orejas y movió los ojos viendo de lado a lado- _Que extraño...sabe a frutas_ -Lu solo gimió sonrojada mientras se ponía un poco pálida, Isaac retiró sus colmillos y saboreó la sangre- sabe a frutas

 _Ooooh funcionó_ -pensó Lu sorprendida, dos días después Lu estaba tomando algo de leche de diferentes envases, a la mañana siguiente le mostró el cuello a Isaac y él se rascó la cabeza confundido-

Capuuuu chuuuu -Isaac mordió el cuello de Lu succionando su sangre y luego abrió los ojos mientras se ponía un poco pálido y su estómago comenzó a sonar un poco fuerte, el solo se fue corriendo y entró al baño- ¡AAAAAAAARGHHH...RYYAAAA...! -Isaac solo gritó un poco mientras su estómago sonaba- sabe a leche entera...aaargh

Creo que la leche le da retortijones -dijo Lu sorprendida, el siguiente sabor que intento fue el queso, ella comió diferentes tipos de queso, al día siguiente Isaac la mordió de nuevo-

Capuuuuu...chuuuu -Isaac la mordió y abrió los ojos mientras se volvía morado y pálido, en el wc Isaac gruñó y golpeaba el muro con fuerza- Fue queso...sin duda...me dio queso oooouuughj

Tratemos otro sabor -dijo Lu un poco cansada, primero se repuso y vio una botella de salsa picante frente a ella, la bebió completa hasta que la boca le ardió y su lengua se quemó- ¡WWAAAAAAAAAA! -a la mañana siguiente le mostró el cuello a Isaac y él se acercó y la mordió-

¡Capuuuuuu...! -Isaac la mordió y Lu gimió pero Isaac puso rojo y abrió la boca- ¡WAAAAAA! ¡Esta picante! ¡Esta más picante que el Wasabi! -Isaac se golpeaba la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo-

Tratemos de nuevo -dijo Lu cansada y algo pálido, la siguiente fue chocolate, Isaac parecía algo asustado de morderla pero ella asintió-

Capuuuu...-Isaac la mordió y saboreó su sangre- _Hmmm es chocolate_ -pensó Isaac calmado, en la noche Lu bebió mucha agua natural y a la mañana siguiente Isaac la mordió- capuuu -Isaac levantó una ceja pero la vio confundido- e _sto no sabe a nada -_ Lu estaba cansada, pálida y un poco más delgada, a la noche ella tomó una bebida alcohlica quedando sonrojada y se durmió completamente dejando varias botellas en el suelo, a la mañana siguiente Isaac la volvió a morder- Capuuuu...hip -Isaac la dejó quedando sonrojado y un poco ebrio-

¿Que te paso? -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Hip Lu...tu sangre sabe a alcohol...hip, jejeje tienes cachetes de marrana flaca jajaja hip, cuando seamos marido y mujer...hip no te dejare dormir...hip todas las noches será luna de miel -dijo Isaac algo ebrio y termino acostado y dormido en el suelo-

Creo que lo emborrache -dijo Lu sorprendida, a la noche ella comió ajo y cebollas en sus comidas y algunos vegetales, a la mañana siguiente estaba sonrojada y espero a Isaac, Isaac estaba caminando con un pedazo de hielo en la cabeza por una resaca- hola Isaac el día de hoy tendremos -Isaac olfateo algo y se alejó un par de pasos- ¿qué pasa? ¿No vas a probar?

Eeeeh...no tengo ganas -dijo Isaac calmado-

Vamos prueba -dijo Lu sonriendo-

No quiero -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Por que? -dijo Lu confundida-

Porque no quiero

¿Por que no?

Porque no quiero

¿Por que no?

¡Por que no quiero!

¡Dime ¿Por que no?! -Lu gritó molesta-

¡Por que apestas! -gritó Isaac molesto y se giró corriendo-

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! -Lu gritó sorprendida y cayó cal suelo llorando a mares-

Chicos recuerden que una mujer debe oler siempre dulce nunca amargo -dijo Isaac calmado viendo al frente-


	94. Chapter 94

_**Un primer regalo de navidad**_

Era la noche antes de navidad en el palacio de Jade, Po estaba suspirando, los años habían pasado lento, la chimenea estaba encendida mientras Po estaba sentado en su mecedora, estaba relajándose un poco y comenzó a dormirse un poco, poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, se estaba tranquilizando hasta que sintió un golpe en el estomagó.

Ouuuu -Po se quejo del dolor y sintió unas cuantas pisadas pequeñas sobre su cuerpo-

Hey, hey abuelito despierta -Po abrió un ojo sonriendo para ver a una pequeña tigresa blanca sonriendo caminando a cuatro patas sobre ella, junto a ella estaba un pequeño lobo como de su misma edad-

Jejeje hey niños ¿Qué hacen despiertos? -dijo Po sonriendo- Ryu, Molly ya es muy tarde

Estamos llenos de energía -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

Y además apenas sin las 6:30 de la noche -dijo Molly sonriendo-

¿Qué? -Po solo estiro su cuerpo y vio por la ventana y vio el dia casi claro mientras la nieve caía cubriendo las casas con una capa de nieve- hay bobo tiempo de invierno cuando es Verena es de dia bueno calor y agua fría, es invierno pierdes el tiempo y no sabes cuando es de dia y cuando comienza el atardecer y cuando digo hey me levante tarde y resulta que es temprano todavía.

Eh abuelito aun es temprano y la abuela trata de hacer galletas -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

¡AAAAAAA! ¡Se me queman, se queman! -Tigresa estaba gritando viendo como las flamas estaban saliendo del horno asustándola un poco y ella corrió con una cubeta con agua en el interior y la lanzo contra el horno apagando el fuego-

¿Cómo van las galletas, linda? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Las galletas estarán listas en unos minutos -dijo Tigresa nerviosa-

Genial -dijeron ambos niños sonriendo nerviosos-

Te apuesto que estarán negras cual carbón -Ryu susurro junto a Molly y ella asintió-

Bueno ¿y que quieren para matar el tiempo un rato mis nietos? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Queremos una historia -dijeron los niños sonriendo-

Está bien ¿Qué clase de historia les gustaría escuchar? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Una de batallas como la que tu y el abuelito Shiba tuvieron contra ese dragón malo

Ryu esa ya la contó el año pasado -dijo Molly irritada- algo de amor

Oigan, oigan, tranquilos niños, escuchen todos recibirán un cuento, eso es lo importante -dijo Po sonriendo- a ver, estamos cerca de las festividades y de navidad…navidad

Algo sobre la navidad -dijo Molly sonriendo- ¿Qué tal unos cuentos?

Bueno ¿Qué tal uno de su mama antes de ser madre? -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿involucra a papa haciendo algo tonto por ella? -dijo Molly sonriendo-

Algo así -dijo Po sonriendo- esta es la noche en que su papa le dio a su mamá su primer regalo de navidad, al menos de su parte

Aaaaw que romántico -dijo Molly sonriendo-

Uuuueeeew que asco -dijo Ryu molesto-

Y peleo contra un duende por ello -dijo Po sonriendo-

Dale -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

Bueno -dijo Po sonriendo- fue hace unos siete años atrás poco antes de que ustedes nacieran.

 _ **Tiempo atrás, narra Po-**_

 _Era la noche previa a navidad y bueno conociendo a su madre estaba mas que alegre y contenta, ya que seria la primera festividad que ella celebraría con su novio Isaac._

 _ **Navidad, navidad rock, quiere cantar mi corazón, ya se respira la felicidad, la fiesta ya esta por comenzar**_ -Lu estaba cantando mientras estaba vestida usando un suéter rojo ajustado con bordes blancos copiando el saco de santa Claus, ella estaba cocinando algunas galletas, se puso unos guantes de cocina y las saco de un horno de roca, comenzó a tararear mientras dejaba un plato de galletas recién hechas-

Vaya tenemos galletas recién hechas -dijo Sai sonriendo, Tom solo vio las galletas mientras Sai tomó una con sus manos y Lu le dio un golpe con una espátula- ¡Aaau! -Sai se quejo y se toco a mano mientras la tallaba mientras Tom se alejaba del palto despacio mientras Lu estaba cocinando sonriendo- ¿me vas a explicar por que me golpeas?

Sencillo esas galletas son para mas tarde y las vamos a comer todos juntos -dijo Lu sonriendo- también voy a esperar a Isaac

Conociendo a Isaac dudo mucho que el venga a pasar las fiestas, han sido nueve años y él no ha pasado ni una sola noche de navidad aquí -dijo Tom calmado-

Eso era por el entrenamiento, las misiones o porque su papa y sus hermanos lo invitaban a pasar la navidad en la aldea y el no podía negarse -dijo Lu sonriendo- pero esta vez me prometió que pasaría las fiestas aquí sin falta

Eso suena interesante -dijo Tom calmado- ¿crees que te dará algo especial por navidad? -dijo Tom sonriendo-

No lo sé, pero lo espero con ansias, bueno yo solo le tengo algo especial -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Si claro debe ser algo que no le des a menudo -dijo Sai sonriendo- buuum oooh Isaaac aaahn Isaaac -Lu solo tomo una bola de masa y se la lanzo contra la cabeza dejándole el pelo pegajoso- ok me lo merecía

Bueno es algo especial, lo hice yo misma -dijo Lu sonriendo- no necesito algo lujoso solo sabes que Isaac me lo da con el corazón -ambos machos asintieron, pero Isaac mostro la cabeza por la puerta para ver el interior-

Psss…psss -Isaac solo sonó sus dientes soplando con la lengua- hey Tom, psss, Tom -Tom levanto las orejas y vio a Isaac- ven, ven aquí -Tom no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió para ver a Isaac el cual vestía unas botas blancas de suela y borde rojo, usaba una pantalón negro, una cinta roja con un chaleco de pelea blanco encima, con una camisa negra de borde rojo en las mangas, era de manga larga pero su pelo seguía largo pero en puntas delgadas-

¿Qué sucede Isaac? Lu Ann te ha estado buscando por horas -dijo Tom calmado-

Si sobre eso tengo un problema con el regalo que le daré -dijo Isaac un poco nervioso-

¿Estas nervioso? -dijo Tom confundido-

Si un poco porque tengo un serio problema aquí -dijo Isaac un poco mas irritado-

¿Qué paso? -dijo Tom confundido-

Fui a recogerlo para envolverlo, pero resulta que la tienda donde estaba fue robada y se llevaron el regalo -dijo Isaac nervioso-

¡¿Se llevaron el…?! -Tom casi grita de la sorpresa, pero se tapó la boca evitando el grito- Isaac noche buena es hoy y la navidad empieza mañana, ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Isaac solo se quedó viendo al frente algo serio, después de unos momentos ambos, Tom e Isaac estaban caminando en medio de la nieve, siguieron caminando mientras Isaac solo levantó el brazo izquierdo cubriendo su rostro, Tom estaba usando un suéter algo grueso de color azul mientras se acercaban a una tienda de objetos metálicos- Isaac no quiero sonar un poco negativo pero esto suena a una mala idea, es decir robaron la tienda cerca de las fiestas, la nieve ya debe haber cubierto las huellas -Isaac se acerco a la entrada de la tienda y comenzó a mover la nieve al menos un poco para ver unas cuantas pisadas en el suelo de tamaño pequeño- también el olor se debe haber cubierto por el olor de todos desde hace horas

Tom si no me vas a ayudar y vas a estar de negativo mejor me hubiera traído a Sai – dijo Isaac algo serio-

Perdón, pero ¿Qué clase de plan de recuperación tiene en mente? Las posibilidades son muy pocas -dijo Tom nervioso-

Escucha seque todo esto será malo, duro, que estamos buscando algo pequeño y vamos en contra de los elementos naturales, pero tenemos que darlo todo por ese regalo -dijo Isaac algo molesto- ¿estas conmigo yo solo eres un cachorro asustado?

Esta bien, ¿en que te ayudo? -dijo Tom confundido-

Primero quiero que hables con los dueños del lugar, quiero testigos que me digan cómo era el ladrón y de que tamaño -dijo Isaac serio-

Entendido -dijo Tom calmado-

 _Aunque no lo crean niños su padre estaba determinado a encontrar ese regalo, era algo muy importante para el encontrarlo_ -Isaac seguía revisando en medio de la nieve mientras Tom hablaba con un cerdo sobre el ladrón, Isaac hablaba con diferentes animales y uno de ellos le mostro una pequeña bola redonda de color blanco hecha de algodón- _Encontrar ese regalo era su misión y no podía defraudar a su madre en la primera navidad que tendrían como novios y futuros prometidos_

Bien ya hablé con los demás animales -dijo Tom sonriendo- parece que ser que el ladrón es alguien disfrazado de san Claus, especie desconocida, pero si era alto y se movía de forma extraña caminando de forma errática

Los demás me dijeron lo mismo, también me dijeron que se movío al su corriendo y cargando un gran saco rojo -dijo Isaac calmado- bien vamos a la ciudad mas cercana -los dos asintieron y se fueron corriendo a cuatro patas-

 _Y así emprendieron un viaje muy largo, corriendo en medio de la nieve, el bosque, las rocas, el agua helada cayéndoles en la cara mientras sentían como la piel se volvía fría y dura_ -Isaac y Tom solo corrieron en medio de la nieve mientras Tom perdía su color de pelo viviéndose blanco- _¿Ya dije que corrieron por un bosque helado?_ -Isaac y Tom solo llegaron a la entrada de una ciudad mientras Isaac olfateaba el suelo, siguió caminando un poco viendo el lugar llamándole la atención un poco-

¿Tienes el aroma? -dijo Tom calmado-

Creo que sí, pero el olor se pierde mas o menos -dijo Isaac calmado, siguieron caminando cuando Isaac encontró lo que parecía un gorro de santa Claus con poco de pelo gris y dentro estaba un anillo hecho de metal sencillo con el logo de un triangulo encerrado en un circulo- creo que tengo una pista

¿Qué clase de pista? -dijo Tom molesto mientras se quitaba la nieve del cuerpo, se acerco y tomo el anillo- este logotipo es de la tienda de donde se robaron los objetos metálicos, es un anillo de metal inoxidable en aleación, esto estaba en el inventario

Si y parece que nuestro santa ladrón nos dejo una muestra de pelo para rastrearlos -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

AA.…Isaac creo que tendremos más problemas con eso -dijo Tom nervioso, Isaac se acercó y se quedó sorprendido de ver varios santas recaudando dinero, regalos y algo de comida, todos los santas tenían entre pelo blanco, café y algo claro-

Bueno espero que podamos encontrarlo -dijo Isaac nervioso-

 _Tanto Isaac como el tío Tom entraron a la ciudad, verificando a cada animal que se encontraran sin pensar_ -Isaac y Tom estaban hablando con algunos animales mientras Isaac se acerco y olfateo a una santa en la cabeza- _Isaac olfateaba y Tom preguntaba, buscaron de arriba hacia abajo, de animal en animal pero sin resultado_ -Isaac y Tom estaban descansados pero Isaac se levanto y cruzo sus brazos mientras caminaba un poco molesto-

Hay que rendirnos n lo encontramos aquí Isaac -dijo Tom preocupado-

No, no me voy a dar por vencido todavía tengo que encontrar ese regalo -dijo Isaac algo molesto-

Vamos Isaac aun estas a tiempo encontraste ese anillo sencillo, dáselo le gustara no tienes que ser un héroe en estas fiestas -dijo Tom calmado-

No puedo dejar ese regalo a un lado, y te lo digo enserio -dijo Isaac molesto-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante ese regalo? -dijo Tom algo irritado-

Porque es…es…no te lo puedo decir -dijo Isaac nervioso- vamos tenemos que seguir a un santa con olor a banana

¿Con olor a banana? -dijo Tom confundido- ¿Cómo un mono de pelo teñido vestido de santa sin gorro?

Si…y eso fue bastante descriptivo -dijo Isaac confundido y Tom señalo a la izquierda notando como un mono blanco de piel rosada y cuerpo erguido comenzó a caminar vestido de santa con un saco rojo en su espalda y sin su gorro, el mono resulto ser un babuino blanco de las montañas-

¿Qué clase de animal es ese? -dijo Tom sorprendido-

Es un macaco, una sub raza de los babuinos de Japón -dijo Isaac calmado, siguieron caminando y lo siguieron a una distancia un poco corta- mantén la distancia -siguieron caminando notando como el mono se estaba escapando caminando entre las paredes del lugar-

 _Lo siguieron por un callejo, pasaron entre piedras, rocas, tablas y madera suelta que nadie recogió porque su holgazanería les gano, Isaac molesto y empeñado siguió al macaco por su pelo blanco, paso entre edificios, y rodeo la esquina para llegar a un almacén con santas entrando por doquier_

Bien parece que llego a donde los santas de renta y del grupo salva a los necesitados se reúnen -dijo Isaac calmado, el y Tom se ocultaban detrás de una esquina-

Bien el lugar esta lleno de santas y animales altos, también hay duendes y enanos, ¿Cuál es tu plan? -dijo Tom nervioso, Isaac camino y golpeo una caja con su pie-

 _Entonces Isaac se agacho y vio una caja con algunos disfraces y trajes de santa rojos y un traje de duende con orejas y cascabeles, solo sonrió y vio a Tom el cual se sintió nervioso por el plan maquiavélico y fatal._

¿Por qué me ves así? -dijo Tom confundido-

Tengo una idea -dijo Isaac sonriendo, los dos tomaron la caja y salieron del lugar, después de un rato Isaac salió vestido como Santa Claus mientras Tom estaba estaba vestido como duende-

 _Y así los dos se disfrazaron con prendas para la fiesta_

Esto se hace para que santa no se cuenta -dijo Isaac calmado, siguieron caminando viendo como los santas y algunos animales pequeños como gatos estaban disfrazados como duendes, siguieron el camino notando como entraban a la bodega- tenemos que encontrar al babuino y ver si tiene los objetos de metal

Entendido pero tendremos que despistarlos -dijo Tom calmado, estaban llegando a la entrada y vieron que un oso grisli les bloqueó el paso-

Alto, sus identificaciones -dijo el oso serio-

¿Identificación? -dijo Isaac confundido- eh soy parte del grupo de santas y él es mi ayudante el duende

Si soy un duende, solo un duende usaría un gorro y orejas tan estupidas -dijo Tom sonriendo, sujetando sus orejas puntiagudas y su gorro-

Si pero están sindicalizados así que deben tener identificación, sin identificación no pueden pasar, así que váyanse -dijo el oso sediento, Isaac solo gruñó pero Tom lo sujeto de los brazos-

Esta bien nos iremos -dijo Tom nervioso, los dos se alejaron un poco pero Tom notó una chimenea en lo alto- tengo una idea Isaac creo que ya se como podemos entrar

Espero que sea una buena idea -dijo Isaac preocupado-

 _Así Isaac escaló usando su garras con su confiable duende de grandes orejas_ -Isaac estaba escalando con Tom en su espalda y siguió subiendo hasta el techo, Isaac solo corrió y vio una chimenea-

Vamos igual que Santa Claus entra por la chimenea -dijo Tom nervioso, Isaac solo se preparó y saltó girando, dio una vuelta y se lanzó de cabeza entrando por la chimenea y se atoró-

 _Quedó atorado ahí aunque fue un instante_

Retengo líquidos...tengo caderas de elefante -dijo Isaac sorprendido, Isaac movió la cola y las caderas un poco, Tom saltó y lo empujó y ambos entraron por la chimenea, comenzaron a caer juntos, debajo los animales vestidos de santa y duendes estaban sacando algunos objetos del interior de los costales, Isaac y Tom cayeron dentro el lugar llamando un poco la atención, no dijeron nada y siguieron caminando mientras algunos los veían algo extrañados por su forma de entrar, no dijeron nada y se acercaron al macaco-

Miren lo que me robe, apenas es noche buena y me robe la limosna que me dieron -dijo un cerdo de gran tamaño mostrando que tenía una pequeña bolsa roja con algunas monedas en el interior-

Yo lo mejoro, los juguetes que donan de vez en cuando -dijo un zorro de pelo blanco mostrando el saco lleno de juguetes hechos de madera-

Ja eso no es nada -dijo el macaco sonriendo- observen metálicos y anillos de oro -el macaco levantó su bolsa y mostró varios objetos robados como diademas, anillos, collares y demás hechos de metal y brillantes otros hechos con oro, Isaac notó una caja blanca con una nota que decía pedido 156, al verlo Isaac se sorprendió un poco y se acercó más-

Cuando te diga has una distracción, lanza unos juguetes insultalos un poco, lo que sea para que salgamos corriendo -dijo Isaac preocupado-

Esta bien como ordenes -dijo Tom nervioso-

Otro año yo gano -dijo el macaco sonriendo, los demás santas se quejaron y llenaron la mesa con algunos billetes- lo siento santas pero esta vez yo gano como nadie

Oye sabes es curioso que tengas todo eso, porque escuche que robaron el Valle de la Paz y el ladron se llevó varias cosas de metal y demás -dijo Isaac calmado-

Si, ¿y que importa? Yo lo tengo y nadie ha venido a reclamarlo -dijo el macaco sonriendo, Isaac vio a Tom y asintió, Tom entendió y sujetó una peluche de gran tamaño-

¡Pelea de muñecos! -gritó Tom sonriendo y lanzó el muñeco contra el macaco, Isaac no lo pensó dos veces y tomó la bolsa con sus manos, tomó la caja y la guardo en sus bolsillos-

¡Corre Tom! -Isaac grito sorprendido y comenzaron a correr mientras el macaco salió del oso-

¡Se llevan mi botín! -gritó el macaco molesto, Isaac estaba corriendo sonriendo cuando un grupo de gatos, perros y ratones disfrazados de duendes se colocaron frente a él tapando su paso-

Jajaja miren que enormes guardias -dijo Tom sonriendo-

Haaaa que lindos pequeños duendes pero no son rivales para nosotros -dijo Isaac sonriendo, un gato gritó y maulló con fuerza, se lanzó contra Isaac sacando sus garras e Isaac se asustó un poco, a Isaac le cayó el gato en la cara mientras él se quejaba y lo golpeaba con su puño derecho- ¡Aaaaaah lo tengo en la cara! ¡Está en mi cara! ¡Quítamelo! -Isaac gritó molesto golpeando al gato con su puño mientras sentía como el mono le saltó encima ahorcandolo un poco-

¡Devuélveme mi botín! -gritó el macaco molesto-

¡No es mío! -dijo Isaac molesto, Tom gritó y golpeó al macaco en la espalda con la madera-

¡Deja a mi amigo, insecto! -Tom gritó molesto y comenzó a golpearlo pero un santo lo tacleó tirándolo al suelo- ¡Quítate de encima!

¡No! ¡Muere ladron! -gritó un cerdo molesto sacudiendo a Tom mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa, Tom gritó y lo pateó en el pecho y lo empujó, el cerdo se quejó mientras Isaac giró y extendió sus brazos golpeando a algunos animales con el saco, Isaac sujeto al gato del pelo de la espalda y lo jalo con fuerza quitándolo de su cara, lo lanzó a todo extremo, sintió un jalón en su pierna y vio como un perro lo estaba mordiendo de su pierna-

¡Ya déjame! -Isaac gritó molesto y movió la pierna un poco, el perro no lo soltaba y comenzaba a jalar más su tela, movió la pierna y le dio una patada lanzándolo a otro extremo, Tom gritó y saltó a la derecha esquivando un golpe de parte del cerdo, tomó una caja y cubrió la cabeza del cerdo con ella, Tom gritó y saltó encima del cerdo y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza-

¡Aaajajajaja! ¡¿Que se siente?! ¡¿Que se siente cerdo?! -gritó Tom riendo golpeando al cerdo con fuerza, Isaac gritó y levantó el bolso golpeando a un cerdo en la espalda con el, lo dejó en el suelo, un oso tomó un bastón de caramelo y lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Isaac se agachó, todo y le dio un golpe en las costillas, lo hizo doblarse y luego lo golpeó en el mentón alejándolo un poco, sujeto la bolsa con la cola y sujeto un bastón de caramelo en cada mano-

¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! -Isaac gritó molesto viendo a los santas que lo rodeaban- ¡No me provoquen porque estoy loco y los mato! ¡Solo uno saldrá de aquí con vida! ¡Y eso será el lobo loco con los bastones de dulce en las manos! -Isaac gritó y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con los bastones de dulce, los santas avanzaron corriendo, Isaac gritó y golpeó a uno en el estómago con un bastón, avanzó de un paso y lanzó un golpe horizontal contra otro santa, siguió gritando, el almacén tembló un poco y se vio un duende salir por la ventana rompiéndola con su cuerpo, se vio una flama salir de la chimenea mientras Isaac y Tom salieron corriendo-

 _Así Tom e Isaac escaparon cargando la bolsa con metal robado, los santas los siguieron a un gran paso elevado._

¡Corre más rápido Tom que nos están alcanzando! -Isaac gritó sorprendido-

 _Tom nervioso se cayó al suelo y giró asustado viendo al grupo molesto, el grupo se acercó acorralando y rodeando al pobre zorro que dijo con miedo..._

Cálmense chicos que esto no se tiene que poner feo -dijo Tom nervioso, Isaac vio a los lados y notó un árbol a medio cortar-

¡Tom agáchate! -Isaac gritó y Tom se acostó con la cola al aire, Isaac solo lanzó un golpe horizontal y cortó el árbol dejándolo caer frente a los santas evitando su paso- ¡Corre! -Tom se levantó y lo siguió corriendo-

 _Así Tom e Isaac escaparon de la turba iracunda_

Al menos aún corsevo mi cola puntiaguda -dijo Tom nervioso-

Si pero el sol casi se oculta, mi noche buena ya llega y mi novia debe estar poco contenta -dijo Isaac nervioso, los dos siguieron caminando un poco mientras Isaac cargaba la bolsa en la espalda-

Y a todo esto ¿por que la bolsa es tan importante? Pudiste tomarla en cualquier momento y cualquier otro regalo robado pero te empeñaste en ella, ¿porque? -dijo Tom confundido-

Porque dentro de la bolsa hay algo muy, muy importante y no es el momento de saberlo -dijo Isaac calmado, Tom no pregunto más y siguieron el camino mientras el sol seguía su trayecto, la noche llegó y muchos animales estaban en pareja paseando por el valle y el parque, Isaac suspiró y bajo la bolsa- Tom por favor llévate esto que no quiero verlo

Esta bien, ¿pero que harás? -dijo Tom confundido-

Tengo que ver a Lu Ann, ya no tuve tiempo de envolverlo -dijo Isaac viendo la caja en sus manos-

Al menos puedo saber que es, digo arriesgué mi cola para salvarlo lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme darle un vistazo -dijo Tom cansado-

Esta bien pero te quedas callado -dijo Isaac calmado, Isaac abrió la caja y Tom se sorprendió, Isaac cerró la caja y se alejó-

 _Así Isaac emprendió su viaje, buscó y buscó, hasta que la cabeza le dolió, paso por el restaurante pero ni huella de Lu Ann, paso la sastrería y ni la cola le vio, siguió y siguió, buscó entre diferentes tiendas, clínicas y hospitales también, casi se rindió pero recordó el árbol en el centro donde las parejas se daban besos._

Espero que no me muerda entre besos -dijo Isaac cansado-

 _Isaac siguió su camino buscando en el centro, ahí encontró a parejas enamoradas cumpliendo sus deseos, se daban regalos, pasando momentos amorosos y tiernos. Isaac buscó y buscó, hasta que a la tigresa blanca encontró._

¿Puedes parar con las rimas?, más difícil no puede ser -dijo Isaac molesto-

 _Perdón, pero esto parece que es rompimiento de la cuarta pared como Santapool solía hacer_

Ya cállate -dijo Isaac algo molesto-

 _Perdón, así Isaac camino hacia Lu, ella estaba sentada en la banca sola sujetando una bandeja con galletas recién hechas, una taza de chocolate con un corazón hecho con crema, la nieve la cubría, ella usaba un gorro de santa en la cabeza, Isaac suspiro y vio la caja, pero pensó "¿cómo acercarme sin mostrar que me tarde por error?", así que solo hizo lo que siempre hace y que su madre no resistiría_

 _ **Amiga mía por favor**_ -Isaac canto con calma y Lu lo vio sorprendida- _**yo te quisiera acompañar, a ver la luna en su esplendor**_ -Isaac se acercó y se agachó tomando las manos de Lu, Lu sonrió y le siguió el canto-

 _ **Tenerte frente...hoy y por siempre**_ -Isaac y Lu Ann cantaron sonriendo- _**pues nuestro amor es una realidad hasta la eternidad**_ -los dos se dieron un beso rápido en los labios hasta que Lu se alejó sonriendo-

¿Por que te tardaste? -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Perdón pero es que...alguien me robó el regalo -dijo Isaac sonriendo, se sentó junto a ella y suspiró- es algo pequeño y no tuve tiempo de envolverlo

Ten -Lu le dio una bolsa de papel e Isaac la vio confundido- es para ti, se que no es mucho pero nosotros no ganamos tanto dinero como el clan Shiba -Isaac abrió la bolsa y tomó el objeto del interior para ver una bufanda roja y negra con dibujos de flamas y copos de nieve- No es mucho yo misma la borde

¿Tu la hiciste para mi? -dijo Isaac confundido-

Así es -dijo Lu sonriendo- se que no es mucho pero es pero te guste

Me gusta mucho -dijo Isaac calmado, se acomodó la bufanda y la enrollo en su cuello- ten esto, antes de que lo abras...aaah tienes que saber que esto viene de...ah de parte de mi madre -Lu solo vio la caja y la abrió con cuidado, se sorprendió tanto que cerró su boa con una mano, lo que tenía frente era un anillo hecho de oro, Lu solo vio a Isaac confundida y un poco sonrojada- ese anillo es el anillo de matrimonio de mi madre

¿El anillo de tu madre? Pero Isaac...esto es muy valioso -dijo Lu sorprendida-

Ella me dijo que se lo diera a...la mujer con quien yo diera pasar el resto de mi vida -dijo Isaac calmado-

¿Que? -dijo Lu sorprendida, Isaac se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Lu dejándola más que sorprendida y sonrojada- Isaac...

Lu Ann Ping ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -dijo Isaac sonriendo-

Yo...-Lu comenzó a llorar sonrojada y lo vio- aceptó con mucho gusto -Isaac solo sonrió sonrojado y le colocó el anillo en su mano izquierda-

 _Y así Isaac y Lu estuvieron juntos esa noche antes de navidad_ - _ **Fin del cuento-**_

Estuvieron juntos y juraron amarse hasta el final de sus días -dijo Po sonriendo-

Eso estuvo interesante -dijo Ryu sonriendo-

Si y muy romántico -dijo Molly sonriendo- ¿y luego llegamos nosotros?

Huuuf para eso su madre no dejó a su padre, lo exprimió como limon, ni una gotita le dejó -dijo Po sonriendo-

¿Ósea como? -dijo Ryu confundido-

Miren se lo vio a explicar con estos -dijo Po mostrando una salchicha y una dona-

¡No! -Tigresa gritó molesta tomando ambos bocadillos- No, aún no, por ahí no, aún no es momento de eso

Espero que no le estés contando cosas inoportunas a nuestros hijos —dijo Lu sonriendo entrando junto a Isaac el cual cara gana un saco en su espalda-

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -Molly y Ryu gritaron sonriendo y corrieron hacia ellos dejando que sus padres los cargaran un momento-

Vaya ya llegaron, ¿como les fue en la misión? -dijo Po sonriendo- ¿consiguieron los que le pedí?

Algo así -dijo Isaac calmado- solo tuvimos problemas con lo otro -Isaac abrió la bolsa y mostró los regalos en su interior-

¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! -Ryu y Molly estaban gritando viendo los regalos-

Si pero no los abrirán hasta mañana -dijo Lu sonriendo-

Ah pero mamá -dijo Ryu se quejó-

Pero a cambio ayudaré a su abuela a cocinar las galletas por como termino la cocina -dijo Lu sonriendo mientras Isaac se reía un poco viendo el humo saliendo del horno de piedra-

Vamos niños vamos a ver que hacemos niños -dijo Isaac sonriendo- vengan niños a jugar en la nieve

¡Pónganse algo para cubrirse que es algo frío haya afuera! -Lu gritó molesta-

¡Cuidado niños que su mamá es más peligrosa que su abuela cuando se enoja! -Isaac gritó sonriendo y los niños se comenzaron a reír mientras Po solo se reía viendo por la ventana-


End file.
